Samurai SEED
by AJ-Writer
Summary: Kira's a lowly ramen bar waiter in wartorn world. Thrust into an age of warriors where legends are made, Kira don a mask and found he's fighting not only against his enemies but also his very own demons. New chapter is up! PLEASE, PLEASE Read and Review!
1. My Life

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT. Third attempt on Samurai SEED. Same title. New approach. You may find the characters are a little bit OCC… if so… sorry. It's just my attempt on making a good story. This is a prequel to a Naruto Story, Of Demons and Gods. You'll find plenty of elements from Naruto and some bits from other anime. Enjoy.

**00000000000000**

Chapter 1:

My life

It was raining, and thunder tore the skies.

Freezing rain pour down upon the bloodied ground… and upon me.

Lying face first on the cold wet ground, I can smell the stench of corpses around me. Bloodied, wounded… and near death.

Every bit of my bleeding wound felt every drop of water the sky barrages me with. I tried to stand up, my Katana still gripped tight in my bloodied hand… but the weight of my own body came crashing. Heavily I breathe, trying to catch as much cold air as I can into my lungs. But they do little to ease my pain. I tried to look upfront, to where my opponent stands… but the pouring rain blinded me… or so I thought. Despite the rain, every bit of open wound on me is burning intensely… it was as if I'm on fire. Slowly my vision blurred… and I almost can't see or think anything.

They say your whole life flashes before your eyes before you die.

I tried to smile, to laugh… though it pains me so. I don't know what to say, or think… I've longed for death… and now… I'll die… just like that. Despite my unwillingness to die at the time… here I lay now, dying and staring, one by one, to every thing that has been going in my life.

The world I live in, it is split into two kinds of humans. It was said, that long ago, eons ago, the world was under the rule of deities of the gods… called the Oni clan. During the time, some Oni sometimes melded with human as they marry a human. Soon, the society was split into two: Those who possess an advanced bloodline powers, and those who aren't. Those who possess a special ability are called the Advanced. Others who do not were called Naturals. Yet, despite the difference, mankind continues to live on peacefully. Thanks to the watchful eyes and the order brought about by the Oni clan. Until they suddenly vanished.

With the disappearance of the noble clan, the peace and order that once were… are no more. Envy ensued amongst the Naturals, those who didn't bear the blood of the Oni. Whilst those who possessed the advanced bloodline felt that it was their right to rule the world, as the 'True descendants of the Oni clan'. The building emotion began to surfaced, following the Oni-clan's demise. The once united society was soon broke apart into three great sides.

On one side called themselves the Zaft Empire. Factions of advanced ones joined together, creating a nation consisted of those who bear the advanced bloodlines. With the aid of their more powerful ability and strengths, they created a hidden empire, built on artificial islands. The Zaft empire was ruled by the symbolic crimson emperor aided by a group of council. This council consists of elders chosen from the clans in the society of the Advanced.

On the other side was the Allied Nations. A nation made by a union of Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Thunder, and various eastern and western countries join forces together creating a massive world nation, ruled by an anonymous governmental body known simply as 'the Five'.

On February 14th, the building tension between Allied and Zaft eventually burst out, marked by the fall of Junius, one of the main agricultural areas and the central food distribution of Zaft. Genma, a demonic race whose entity was sealed off by the Oni in the past was harnessed by one of the radical faction of the Allied, the Order of Blue Cosmos. A horde of Genma was released right in the middle of the city, decimating the entire town in an instant, killing more than 250,000 innocent people in a flash, turning the entire town into dead city. The loss of the main food distribution also caused severe food shortage and deaths everywhere on the Zaft empire. The accident, later known as the Bloody Valentine, sparked the beginning of a long war between the Advanced and the Naturals.

And that was 72 years ago.

72 years… and the war still raged throughout the world.

Myself?

Name: Kira Yamato

Age: 16 going 17

Gender: male

Status: single

Hair color: brown

Eye color: purple

That's how I used to know myself.

I lived and worked as a chef in a ramen bar, Amate ramen, in the peaceful village, which brought us to the third party, the neutral United Emirate of Orb, a relatively small, somewhat insignificant country, led by the noble Houses of the ORB senate. The Nation openly stated to the world, that they are a nation of neutral status. Being of such, they refused to give and accept any help from other country which concern military purposes. They declare themselves as the country open for either natural or advanced human.

This is the world that I know of.

The only world I thought I would always know.

I woke up at 6:30, had a bath, get changed, had a breakfast, had a toothbrush, and finally ready to go to the bar, ready to deal with some hungry customers waiting for their steamy meal.

And that's what I did for last 2 years of my life ever since I moved here, 3 years ago.

This is my life.

This is my world.

And this is my reality.

Little did I know, my life going to change that day.

I walked my way calmly, striding my way like every normal person would in the midst of the Amaterasu village streets. Well even though we call it village, that place was kind of big. You can find school, shop, and other things you would usually find in a city, here. The village itself is passed by trade roads, thus the city is open for trade for everyone. You'll hardly find any military soldiers or building around here. There are already several people in the streets. I gave them a quick hallo or hi… all that kind of stuffs.

In a few minutes time (actually, few minutes before an hour passed since I departed) I arrived at my destination. Amate Ramen. A simple humble bar, selling only ramen and tea, the size is enough to serve 10-15 tables. A ring of the bell sounded as I opened the door. "Owner, I'm here."

"Kira… late again, as usual." Wan Pore, the owner of the Amate Ramen. Basically, he's my boss. A simple guy, normally wear three things that never separated from him: sunglasses, and a Bandana and a cigar. A glance and people can say, as he put it, a simple, handsome, and honest bar owner. A bit greedy if I may say so myself.

"Err… This place is a big city and I got lost in the road called life and the…"

"My wish is that you have a better sense of direction. Still, late is better then not coming at all. Thank heavens that you still got 20 minutes to do the drill. Now hurry up!"

"Hai." Yes. It is a routine drill for me. I walk in, scolded because I'm late, then get some dough ready, boil some spices in the soup… wait for another 15 minutes, and welcome to our humble abode customers. It was always like that for 2 years since I work here. Well at least, in the last 2 years, it WAS like that. Today however, seems gonna be a little different.

Yep, around 10 minutes before we open the restaurant, that's what I thought when I saw 3 figures suddenly coming to our restaurant and go on waiting in front of the door. I thought of opening the door and let them in so they can wait inside… but something inside me tells me to wait for Pore who went to the back to get changed 5 minutes ago. A moment later, Pore came out and he immediately took notice of the guests. He seems recognized them since instead of scolding me for not letting them in, he said:

"Kira, open the restaurant in 10 minutes okay? I got some errands to do and I'll be back soon, so you have to do things on your own."

"Hai, hai." I simply nod. By that time, I already knew, that 'soon' for my boss means an hour or two. Well, since I'm used to it, for me it doesn't matter of stretching my muscles a little bit for some extra work.

The boss went out of the door, had a few chat with the three before walked away. As expected.

10 minutes later, some customers had made some queues. 'Right, time to open the bar.'

I walked, open the door, and in a professional way, I welcomed them: "Irrasai Masen! Welcome to Amate Ramen, Orb finest ramen and tea."

That sentence… after that day… it'll be a very long time before I said that welcoming sentence again.

End of Kira's POV.

**00000000000000**

Somewhere in an alleyway…

"You're a Taichou now, eh Mwu?"

"It's been a while Pore." A blond wearing a white haori atop grey hakama simply smiled.

"Yes it has… how long has it been?"

"dunno… 7-8 years?"

"Uh hum. 10 years in fact." A woman with short hair, wearing somewhat of a tight kimono answered.

"10 years… well time sure flies fast when you're a civilian." Pore chuckled.

"Pore-san." Mwu took one step.

"Yes?"

Suddenly Mwu swing his fist at Pore. As if an instinctive reflex, the bar owner replied with his leg. The fist met the leg with a thud.

Everyone was silent. Mwu then chuckled. "I thought your leg was amputated."

"Well there's a lot of rumor goin on." Pore merely laughed. "Don't waste my time buddy. You three are surely not here for giving an old nakama a good old nostalgia crap right?"

"Well, we're here actually on other errands, Pore-san." The third figure, also a woman, also wearing a white haori spoke this time.

"Murrue, right? Murrue Ramias. Great. You make yourself a Taichou too now? Good job."

"Please, Pore-san. We have no time to be idle." The woman with short black hair answered, somewhat impatiently.

"Natarle, good, old, Natarle Badgiruel… Still so stiff I see. Loosen up a bit. You'll never get married that way."

Mwu La Flagga and Murrue Ramias had to snort. Natarle cleared her throat again.

"Anyway, I can already tell on what you guys up to. And my answer is still a big no."

"But… Wong-Taicho-"

"It's Pore. Master Wan Pore. Honor Chef of the Amate-ramen bar and a simple, honest, yet handsome ramen bar owner."

"You forgot greedy." Mwu added.

"Urusai!" Pore shot daggers at the blond, who replied with a smirk. "Anyway… what does the Alliance force doing in Amaterasu city anyway? Aside from your futile attempt of recruiting me that is."

Mwu answered by dropping a Katana right in front of the restaurant owner.

Pore's frowned as he saw the katana. "So the rumors were true?"

The Captain nodded. "You're quite well informed for a former Taichou."

"It's allover the town, Mwu. This is just totally outrageous. I heard 4 cities had already got hit."

"Yes. They hit us one after another, stealing the other 4 in the process. This is the last and final weapon we have."

"Earth to Mwu. You realize where we are? This is Amaterasu. A neutral city under the jurisdiction of United Emirate of Orb. You want the whole city to burn for this stuff? Trying to recruit me is one thing, but bringing this here is…!"

"…thought you'd said that… But we had to hide the weapon somehow…"

Pore sighed. "So to make long story short, you're trying to recruit me was an old story… the new one will be… you want me to guard that Katana?"

"The Five consider you to be the most competent one to… wield it."

"Two words: I'm retired!"

"We thought you would say that too." Murrue chuckled. "We tried to convince the Five otherwise, but…"

"The Five my ass… those bunch idiots bows to Muratta and the story ends there! I had enough."

"Gomenne." Mwu took the Katana back. "Then, how bout if you treat us a free lunch!"

"…hai?" Pore looked at Mwu, his dark eye behind his dark glass seem questioning Mwu's sanity.

"What? We're old Nakama! Discount at least?"

"The only way a guy like you can have a discount after all the things you did to me in the past are to walk over my big fat dead ass."

"Thought so." Murrue touched her chin understandingly.

**00000000000000**

Back to Kira's POV

"One big bowl Amate-ramen special please!"

"Haaai!"

"Where's my green tea?"

"Coming!"

"The bill please!"

"Right away!"

"My son needs a towel, please."

"Right away ma'am!"

Averagely, Amate-ramen sold around 50 to 60 ramen a day. More on special occasion and shorts. One bowl of ramen cost around… 150 to 200 ryo. I'll leave the calculation to you of our monthly income. I got paid around 15,000 ryo per week. 150,000 to 200,000 were spent for restock each month. What happen to the rest? Heaven knows. He said it is spent for necessary spending. Yet, he keeps saying he can't afford extra worker to help me. See why I call him greedy now?

"Yo! Kira!" the bell rings again, signing a new customers' arrival.

"Ah, guys!" Smiling, yet, against my will to come and greet them, I resolve to wave my friends when a customer's child suddenly vomited allover me. "Gah!"

"Tetsuo! That's not nice! I'm sorry. My son is a bit…" the mother of the son apologize while I had to endure the hot, steaming soup of the ramen throw up and give a calm smile.

"Ah. No! It's alright. It's quite cool." I gave her a big (forced) grin.

"Anyway, I think you better get changed Kira." A boy with brown hair tried not to laugh. Tolle. A good friend of mine. A little bit mischievous… but generally a nice guy.

"Tolle, getting vomited is no laughing matter!" a girl pinched Tolle's arm. The boy winced a bit. Miriallia. Tolle's girlfriend. Every bit of a girl you would expect… some short of a… in my opinion, a limiter to Tolle Mischievousness.

"Need a hand, Kira?" Kuzzey. A somewhat fat boy, Tolle's partner in mischief making.

"Don't push it Kuzzey. You'll break more things rather then helping." Sai. The brain and the main limiter of Tolle's and Kuzzey's mischief. Usually calm and collected… but watch it. Piss him, and he'll unleash hell unlike anything you can imagine. Together, Sai, Kuzzey and Tolle formed the Dynamic Destruction Trio.

"Hey that hurts." Kuzzey groaned.

"I merely am stating the facts."

I can only laugh at their demeanors. "Well, you want to help, stay away from the kitchen and collect orders from the customers while I get changed okay?"

"You got it." Tolle replied for everyone.

"But you better give us discount for our meal!" Kuzzey yelled as I get back in.

"Sorry Kuzzey! No discount!" I popped out my head.

"Aw come on!"

"Not a chance! Can't help you anymore this time. He'll cut my wage if he finds out I've been giving unofficial discount!" I half yelled. Seriously. They don't know how stingy that Pore can be!

"Doh…" Kuzzey mumbled.

"Give it up! So, what we can have for you?" As I put my head back in, I can hear Tolle and the others proceed on their job and smiled. Having friends are good alright. Especially if they don't discriminate. The world I live in, thanks to the long war, racialism has become somewhat of a long standing tradition. Even in neutral city where it is said equality is of the uppermost concern, for some people, it exist in papers only. People acting as if they're good at the front but at the back, well… I had the luxury of understanding that the hard way. My father, working in a Rengou government installation had to talk with lots of Naturals… not all of them are happy if they know I'm an advanced for sure. So, as I mentioned before, 3 years ago, my parents sent me here. Alone. I'm glad though. At least in here, there are less stone throwing bullies, no law enforcer that try to beat me to the inch my life with no reason at all, or any other racist bastard that will try killing me or anything. Though, frankly, I kinda missed a friend of mine…

As if reading my mind, a chirping sound suddenly sounded from my back.

"_Torii! Torii!"_

I turned around and smiled. A bright green cockatiel bird landed on my back.

"_Torii! Torii!"_

I raised a finger and like a shady light, the bird landed on my finger. "Torii? Been a good boy today?"

"Torii!" the bird chirped as a yes.

I laughed a bit. Yes. Funny isn't it? A bird, but instead of chirping like every bird does, it chirped torii-torii instead… But still… I like him. Just as _he_ like him also. I looked through the window and smiled. 'Right? Athrun?'

Just then, a sound of breaking plates echoed from the dining hall. Immediately I ran to the room and lo and behold: Kuzzey was standing in one foot like a street performer, with stockpiles of broken plates around him. As if that's not enough, the door suddenly opened and the Boss along with three other people that I saw earlier appeared. Pore looked at the scene for a second before dropped down the verdict: "Kira, you'll be paying that with your wage."

"…" I SWEAR I could've fainted then and there.

Kira's POV end

**00000000000000**

"I always wonder how Natural could stand wearing something so loose like this." A silver haired boy moaned as he looked at his garment.

"I think they call it Hakama. These Naturals… it's pretty good actually."

"Shut up, Nicol! Nobody asked your opinion. Oi, Athrun. What was our job, again?" A red haired teen moaned. He wore a white Hakama with red lining along the collar and sleeves and a green loose long trousers. A word Fire was imprinted on his back.

"Our job is to find and retrieve or destroy one of the secret weapons. According to our Intel, this one should be the last." A navy haired boy with emerald eyes, wearing a dark green Hakama and a dark grey scarf on his neck answered. Unlike the others, he didn't bear any tattoo. "And indeed, our Priest had found a strong energy from this city."

"It's hard to believe in such a peaceful city like this, weapons are developed." A boy, obviously the smallest and the youngest of all, with green hair, wearing light blue clothing and dark blue shorts looked at their surrounding with concern. A tattoo of Wood was imprinted on the left of his neck.

"Oh, drop it Nicol! This city is just like any city we've taken down! Filled with Naturals. None of them can be trusted." The silver haired boy barked. He's wearing a blue Hakama, and a pair of white long trousers. The word Water was imprinted, weirdly enough, in his left eye.

"Let's just get this over with just like the other cities we've taken out." A tanned boy with blond hair groaned lazily. He's wearing a furry vest on top of his bare chest. He's also wearing a pair of long grey trousers. The word Earth was imprinted at the center of his chest.

"Quiet you two." Athrun growled lightly under his scarf. "Whether or whether not the news about these weapons were true, we're still in ORB's territory and we're about to violate one of their lands. If the ORB leader knows about this, they won't let us off easily."

"Then what do we do, Athrun-san?"

"I think we need to find, if any, military facility or sort… if anything, I'd say it's in there…" The red haired boy muttered.

"No. I don't think so. The place will be too obvious and standing out. They wouldn't put something secret there. They will choose a place that none of us would even think off."

"Really? Well, they sure hit the jackpot. Look at all this place. Restaurant, toyshop, warehouse, grocery store… there are many places that they can use." The blond haired boy scanned the surroundings. "What now?"

Athrun thought up for a moment. "Split up. We'll search the city inside out. First, we'll check places where people will go the most often."

"Okay."

The 4 boys split up to different directions. Athrun was the only one left. He looked around and sighed. 'Let's just hope that the information was wrong. The last thing we want to do was to break chaos in such a peaceful city…'

**00000000000000**

Kira POV

It's already 4:50. 10 minutes to go before closing time. And the people whom boss called old colleagues are still eating. Well, not the other two woman, but one particular blonde man, aged around 20 I think, are still eating. He finally finished with a loud belch.

"Now I know why you don't want to go back to the army." The Blond burped. Mountains of bowls of ramen rested on the table. I counted how many bowls the three customers, specifically the blond one, had eaten. '23, 24, 25… I didn't know human can eat this much… 28, 29…'

"You still have that monster appetite for ramen I see." Pore blow another smoke from his cigarette.

"Right off the bat. I am what I eat." Mwu smirked. I can only smile nervously. Let's just hope this guy didn't faint when he sees the bill.

"Kira, how much?"

"Uh-hum okay: for Ramias-san, 1 veggie Ramen, for Badgiruel-san, 1 seafood ramen… for Flagga-san…"

"That's Mwu for you boy."

"Eh?"

"Just call me Mwu. That's my first name but it's alright."

"Err… Mwu-san then… 10 pork, 10 Seafood ramen, 5 veggies, 15 Beefbowl, 20 Amate Specials… that's a grand-total of 60 bowls of ramen, and two jugs of Sake… summing up with Natarle-san and Murrue-san's portion… along with 10 percent tax: 11,000 ryo."

"Nanni!" Murrue gaped.

"Okay! Murrue, pay it for me, please?"

"Nanni! So you eat all that ramen to suck my wallet dry!"

"No. Sucking your wallet is one thing, the tasty ramen is another. I just don't bring my wallet with me."

"I'm not paying."

"Please… Pretty please?"

"I don't bring that much money with me!" Murrue growled.

Just then, a glint sparked on Pore's eyes. 'Uh-oh… not good.' Every time that glint appears, I know some EVIL plot is stirring in boss' mind.

"Pleeeeease?"

"NO!"

"Then…" Pore suddenly grabbed Mwu's back. "You'll be paying that by working for me."

"W… What?" Mwu looked pleadingly at Pore. Outside, I pity the guy, inside… well, that's another story.

He looked at me, seemingly asking for help. But I gave him a 'you-brought-this-to-yourself' look.

In short, the captivated customer was brought to the kitchen where mountains of plates and bowls were waiting to be cleaned.

"You have to wash the plates here for one month. Then I'll consider your debt settled." Pore dropped Mwu right in front of the washing tap. The guy looked at the piles of the plates as if this was his grave.

I merely sighed. Just then, I heard the bell ringing. Another guest is coming. "I'll get it."

"Okay." Pore said as he cautiously watching over his 'prisoner'.

The last thing I heard was the sound of plate breaking and howls from Mwu-san when Pore increased his sentence by one week.

Kira POV ends here.

**00000000000000**

"Poreee… please… have mercy!"

"Sorry. All out of mercy."

"…tell you what… then… I have something I can use to pay… it's not money but please let me go. I got 3 kids waiting for me at home."

"Urusai! We all know that you're still single! Even jackasses worse then you knows! Anyway… what are you going to pay me with?"

Mwu pulled the Katana he previously shown to Pore.

"You're going to pay me with this?"

"Just keep it safe. Keep it hidden. You're not obliged to wield… just keep it. Will you do that?"

"…2 weeks."

"What?"

"I'll keep it for 2 weeks. You'll wash these plates for 2 weeks for me. Then you take the Katana back, and then you better be gone with it."

"But Pore-"

"You want this whole city burn because of it? I'll keep it for 2 weeks, and then you take it and get out of this city, that's final!"

"…okay…"

**00000000000000**

Kira POV again

"Welcome to Amate-ramen. What can I have you?" I welcomed the customer. He's a teenager, probably of my age, has raven hair… and somehow, his face looked… familiar. And I had a peculiar feeling he was thinking the same too.

"Good evening… can I ask for the menu please?"

"We only have 5 menu: Beef bowl, Pork bowl, veggie, seafood, Amate-special."

"Amate-special then."

"Single, double, Custom?

"What?"

"Oh, sorry. You're not from around aren't you? This is Amate-ramen's special service. We can adjust the portion of toppings. It can be the standard single or double topping… or custom which adjust it yourself. You know, like when some people want their vegetables doubled, or somebody want half portion…"

"Oh… single then."

"Okay." I wrote things down before whistled. Torii flew at me. "Torii, get this to Pore."

The cockatiel took the piece of paper with its beak and flew of. I turned to see the shocked face of the recent customer. "Torii. My cockatiel, my best friend, and my assistant." I'm used to see the shocked face of newbie customers when they saw me do that. Usually, they'll ask, how I did train Torii, where did I buy him… Things like that. However, today, this particular customer's question is a little different.

"…Kira… Kira Yamato is that you?"

"…yes…? And… you are?"

"KIRA! AHAHAHAH! IT IS YOU!" He stood up, knocked down his chair and hugged me like a friend. Though, my brain seem still can't recognize him.

"Err… have we met before?"

"What, you've forgotten about me? It's me! Athrun. Athrun Zala! Remember now?"

"A… ATHRUN!" Now this is a big shock, and definitely a pleasant one. Like every friend, I returned the hug. "My god. How long has been? 7-8 years?"

"Yes. It is been a while. I see you still have a bad memory, aren't you?"

"Ahaha… I suppose. What are you doing here?"

"Uh…" For moment, I saw his face look like someone trying to cover something up. But I don't care. My childhood friend, my best friend is here. All that suspicious crap can go out of the window for all I care.

"This call for celebration. Sit down. This meal is free!"

"What… oh no, no. I'll pay."

"No need to add more pennies into that stingy owner's purse. This meal's my treat."

"I heard that, Kira!" Boss' voice sounded from the kitchen. Crap.

Athrun chuckled. "So… I take it that you're an employee in this restaurant?"

"Obvious ain't it? I tried a lot of jobs before… but seem this one is most fitting for me, though sometimes I had to work overtime, dealing with noisy customers… typical business problems." Just then, the bell sounded. I get into the kitchen, and a moment later, I came out with a hot steaming ramen. A howl sounded from my back when the poor customer apparently just touched a still-hot frying pan he was washing.

"I see. But you seem happy doing it, yes? Good for you."

"Thanks… Now then… what business you have here my friend? Certainly not just for sightseeing?"

"In fact, Kira, my friend, sightseeing is what I'm doing right now. This is my first time being here in Amaterasu." Moments later Athrun had finished his meal. I looked at the clock, it's 10 past 5.

"I see… hmm… Owner, it's closing time, I'm off!"

"What! Matte, Kira, you haven't cleaned the dishes yet!"

"Leave it to that guy!"

"What! Pore! Did you teach that waiter to act like that!" another voice, Mwu-san's voice, sounded.

"To a certain extent…" Pore muttered.

Athrun sweatdropped.

"Let's go Athrun, I'll show you around the town."

"Kira, you left that door, I'll cut your wages!"

"Are you sure this will be okay?" Athrun's face frowned a bit. But that frown diminished immediately. I know why. Evil smirk spread across my face.

"Owner, you cut it again, I won't have enough money to make a living. I won't be able to pay my rent, and I'll be knocked off the streets, I won't be able to pay my food, and I'll die of starvation. Then I'll become a ghost, haunting the restaurant for all eternity, next, morning papers will show up, saying you as an irresponsible owner who cares not of his employee's welfare… and then, and then, and etc, etc, etc…"

"GET OUTTA HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!"

And I laughed. And we both laughed. Just like what every good friend would. We ran. Still laughing. Still smiling.

We ran away from the ramen bar and still we laugh like mad.

"Was he always like that? The owner, I mean?"

"If you ask him, he'll just say to you: 'I'm a simple, honest, and handsome ramen owner.' But if you ask me, he's a little greedy."

"Really? He seems a nice guy…"

"If he can work me 24/7 he will! It's just inhuman!"

"Who's the other guy? Is he a new guy?"

"No. He's a customer who can't pay. A friend of the boss who thinks he can skimp on paying his share."

"Aha. So the boss told him to wash the dishes? Classical."

"But effective. So! Where do you want to go?"

"You tell me. You lived here longer."

"Yeah well, you just contracted the worst guide in the world. So ready yourself for some walking."

"Try me."

"Okay."

And I tried to do my job as Athrun's guide to the best of my abilities… which isn't saying much, truly.

"Didn't we pass this spot, like, three times already?"

"Ulp." I could feel beads of sweat drench my neck.

"…"

"…"

"Okay… so now we're lost?" Athrun finally concludes after we passed the same spot for the tenth time.

"I think so…"

"How did you survive all this time? How did you find your way home?"

"Erhh…"

"Torii!" As if answering Athrun's question, Torii landed on my shoulder.

"Ah… I see. Torii showed you the way, didn't he? You know what Kira? If Torii's a man, I think he'll be smarter than you."

"He is the smartest bird in this corner of earth. I give you that. Tell you what, why don't you stay at my place?"

Before Athrun could answer, a green haired boy, about my age, called. "Athrun-san!"

The boy was running towards us. Upon noticing that both of us fixed our eyes on him, the boy stopped. Athrun gave me a glance and run along towards the boy. They were having some sort of a conversation. Very brief, as a few moments later… "Er… Kira! Sorry. But I think our reunion must be cut short. There's a bit of a happening… and uh, I need to go. I'll see you again tomorrow?"

"You know where." I smiled.

And then, Athrun set of with his friend.

Little did I know at the time, that I will meet him again…but in the way that both of us wouldn't like at all…

**00000000000000**

"Athrun-san, who was that?" Nicol asked politely.

"A friend. A childhood friend."

"Really? He seems nice."

"He's the nicest guy in the world. He wouldn't hurt a fly." Athrun smiled. But his smile immediately vanished, replaced by a more serious looking face. "What is it? You said it was an emergency?"

"It IS an emergency. Lord Klueze just called."

"What? But, we haven't even begun gathering anything yet!"

"I have a direct order sent personally by Lord Klueze's guards. The order was for us to retreat back to the rendezvous point outside the town to meet up with the squads from Versalius and Gamoff who had just arrived. Word has it that, Lord Klueze decided to hasten things up."

"Hasten things up?"

"They've decided to move up to siege phase immediately."

Athrun's face turned to ghastly pale at the statement.

**00000000000000**

I found my smile still remained; even it's already some time after I parted with Athrun. "It's been a fun day, right Torii?"

"Torii!" He chirped happily.

"Kira!" The boss called. I forgot my train of thoughts for a second and run along to Pore's room. By the time I get there, the boss was already packed and ready to go home. "Clean the table and the floor and then you can go home, as usual."

"Yes sir… anything else? You didn't call me just for this, did you?"

"No. Actually… I'm rather curious… about that friend of yours."

"Athrun? Is there something wrong with him?"

"…who is he?"

"A childhood friend. We know each other since we were four. At six we separate ways. His father went on a business somewhere else, and he had to come along. We've lost contact for ten years ever since. Until today that is."

"What was his father's business?"

"He won't say."

"…you said his full name is… Athrun Zala?"

"Yep."

'Zala… Zala… now where have I heard that name before…?'

"Boss? Are you okay?"

"…Yes. I'm okay… Finish up cleaning and then go straight home… till tomorrow, then."

"Hai. Tomorrow."

And then, despite the peculiar conversation we just had, I still sent him off like every evening and then back to work. I swept the floor; get the mop, cleaned the dust, and the everyday routine. Some minutes later, I came to the boss' room. And then I saw it. _The thing that changed my life, forever._

"Hm? What's that? A Katana?"

_A katana. Neatly placed on the floor. Apparently boss dropped it in a hurry… or just left it there… I don't know._

"Did boss leave this?" I moved closer to the katana.

_If I think it back now… maybe I should've stopped then and there._

'I better get this back to boss.' And I grabbed it.

_But sometimes, I wonder if it would be better… if I didn't grab it. _

I closed the shop, locked the doors and run after the boss, hoping I can still catch up with him. _All the while, I failed to notice the Katana was reacting in my hand._

I looked left and right, seeking the all too familiar bandana in his head. Not many people wear it 24/7 like Boss.

Chopsticks and bowls atop blue background. Yep. I saw him. That's definitely my boss. "Pore! Pore-oyabin!"

"Hm?" Boss turned around and look at me as he saw me coming.

"Pore, you dropped this, big boss sir."

Pore looked at the Katana for a few seconds, and then at me, and fro. His sunglasses hid his expression quite well. _Which I think, it might've been a well mixture of confusion and shock. _

"Thank you… Kira. You better go home now."

"Yes sir." And I walk away. _And fail to notice that Pore was looking at my hand and then back to the katana, over and over…_

_That… was the moment… where my life, as I knew it…_

…_was ended._

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**


	2. The siege of Amaterasu

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 2:

The Siege of Amaterasu

Kira couldn't believe his eyes. Just yesterday the city was the calm and peaceful city that he used to live. A nice calm city with a bustling merchants coming in and out. Today, it suddenly changed. The whole city's life stopped for a moment as they witness scores upon scores of green armored warriors marched upon the city from every direction. All of them, armed to teeth, stopped just a few kilometers from the city. Every gate that leads out of the town was blocked. Amaterasu is practically isolated.

"Oi, what happened? What's with all these soldiers suddenly appearing all around?"

"Beats me…"

"Are they going to attack us?"

"Are you kidding me?"

When Kira walked out of his house, it was like that allover the town. Just then soldiers start entering the town. They were rounding up people together. "…what are they up to?"

Just then a soldier appeared on his back and tapped his shoulder.

"?"

"You! Gather at the center of the town like the rest!"

"…what happened?"

"You'll know soon enough. Now Move it!"

"…yes sir."

Thus, Kira also joined the rest of the townsfolk. A few moments later, it seems everyone in the city has gathered. Kira also met Sai, Tolle and the rest. Fortunately none of them are harmed.

"Kira! There you are. Are you okay?"

"I guess. They get you all huh?"

"Yeah… what happened actually? Why did they do this?"

"I got a feeling we'll know soon enough." The brunette boy pointed at a white masked man who just finished his discussion with the mayor.

The mayor, pale faced, joined the rest of the townsfolk. Then the man in the mask walked up. He took a bow before speak. His voice either magnified by the total silence of the listener or just loud, echoed throughout the field. "Greetings. My name is Raww le Klueze. Citizens of Amaterasu City. First, allow me to apologize for this mess. We have disturbed your peaceful daily life, with this show of 'excessive force'. As the leader of this army and the one who issue such command, I may not have the right to ask forgiveness nor to ask you all to be at ease. But please allow me to say it: I'm sorry for all this… and please. Be. At. Ease."

His tone was calm and elegant as it is aristocratic, yet so laidback, casual and civil. Most people were somewhat swayed by his friendly tone. Kira, however, frowned a little bit. Something doesn't feel right about this man.

"We're done pleasantries, now we get straight to the point. Our troops received an information that a fugitive of war were identified and said had taken residence, unfortunately, of all place, here. This fugitive, some of your elder might have known their name, and the notorious nick-names we've given him." On the last words, the tone was somewhat sad and disgusted. "His name: Mwu la Flagga, Eagle of Endiminion."

At this, the crowd broke into murmurs and whispers. Raww smiled understandingly and raised his hand. The murmurs downed somewhat. "I cannot found a way to describe the threat this man posed to our force other then to tell you, that we are willing to pay 60,000,000 ryo for this man's head, dead or alive."

"That much for one man?" Kira rolled his eyes.

"60 million? That's crazy!" Kuzzey gulped.

"Why?"

"Well… it's no secret that Zaft used money to moralize their troops. The average is around 2-3 million. The more danger that man posed, the bigger the bounty."

"60 million… I could use that to create a big ramen restaurant… no… a ramen franchise industry of my own."

"60 million and you still think about working!?" Tolle looked at Kira as if he's out of his mind. "Kira, you seriously need a girlfriend."

"Well, I won't spend my money just like that. I'll invest it. Then once I've worked it out and made profit, I'll invest some more, eventually I'll just sit back and watch money flow in, and live out my days longer than you." Kira speak solemnly.

"Now that's what I call a man of vision." Miriallia gave Kira two thumbs up.

Tolle gave a joking deathglare at Kira for impressing his girlfriend. Kira immediately replied. "How bout you Tolle? What would you do if you have 60 million? What present you'll buy to Mir?"

The boy thought for a moment. "Hmm… well, first thing for sure, maybe I'll buy her… well… whatever she wants."

"Whatever I want?" Mir turned to Tolle.

"Whatever you want." Tolle smiled.

Kira chuckled and left the two lovers. He turned back to Raww. 'Mwu la Flagga… could it be… that blonde guy?'

"…that's why, it is with great disdain, I must put this town under confinement for indeterminate amount of time."

The crowd moaned.

"What!?"

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"My business gonna be ruined!"

Raww raised both of his hand trying to calm the crowd. "I understand that some of you have a life to live. So do I. Before I am a leader of this army, I'm a citizen. I understand very well how you feel. I…**we** have no intention of dragging this confinement any longer then it already has. That is why; I request the cooperation of every citizen. Every assistance, no matter how small or insignificant will be greatly appreciated as they contribute to the search and thus end this unbeneficial situation."

The crowd was silent. But obviously, none of them are pleased with this development.

"Now, please return to your homes and work as you would've in any other day. My man will conduct their search. Please provide them with support and help, in any way you can."

Still groaning and murmuring, the crowd left.

"Work as you would've in any other day… that's gonna be a bit difficult. I think." Tolle frowned.

"Then again, what can we do?" Kuzzey slumped down.

"The Orb government will most definitely hear about this. They might gonna send an army to deal with them… right, Kira?" Sai whispered, nervously.

"I'd say…do what they say… for now." Kira spoke up.

"Eh?"

"We don't want any trouble do we? Don't you think it's better just follow what they say?"

"But what if-"

"I agree. Besides, IF they do attack this city they risk making Orb their enemy. Insignificant or not, Orb is a sleeping giant. Pray they're not so stupid they did not realize that. Pray we're not that lucky to have Zaft picking on Orb." Sai followed.

The gang silently agrees.

Kira sighed. "Oh well. I better get back to the bar."

"Okay. See you around."

And they left on their lives…

When Kira arrived at the bar, late again, as usual. Normally Kira would've expected there are some pissed off customer queue waiting at the front door. But he stood mistaken. When he arrived the place was quiet. He entered the room and there's no one in there. There weren't any leftovers or whatever either. The boss was sitting at the counter, as usual.

"Boss… sorry I'm late."

"Naaah. It's the announcement, right? Well, obviously some of the people would definitely go back home first. Anyway, let's prepare the dough. But no need to make so many. I don't think there will be as much customer as usual."

"Okay."

Kira walked into the kitchen. Halfway there though, he stopped. "…pore, yesterday, those friends of yours…"

"…what is it?"

"Are they related?"

"…"

"…master?"

"…They are old drinking buddies… no. I don't think they're involved or anything."

"…but the man before… he's the one who washed the dishes, his name was-"

"Coincidence. Surely that masked man talked of a different Mwu."

"…"

Pore sighed. "You know what? On second thought, maybe we'll close now. It's too early… but too many things had happened in such a short notice."

"…boss…"

"I don't think there will be any customer coming today anyway. Hell, they might be scared shitless in their home." Pore folded his newspaper. "Just go straight home okay? And remember,"

"Stay out of trouble."

"Attaboy."

Kira smiled. Then they finally began to clean up and close the bar. The two part ways and headed to their respective homes.

Pore casually stride the streets. Zaft Knights began scouring the town, building per building. He frowned as he the soldiers glared at him and the children that usually played on the streets were pulled in by their parents. After a few more of the sight of soldiers lining in and out, he finally reached his home.

When it's quiet and no one's watching, he opened the door and a shuriken almost done him through. The ramen bar owner caught it midair. "Zaft's here. Happy now?"

"…tch! How the hell did they know we're here?" Mwu relaxed himself.

"How should I know? They're here regardless."

"Could they have been following us?" Murrue frowned.

"We've made sure to cover the trails…"

"Raww Le Klueze led them."

"Klueze!? That guy is here? Damn it! So THAT'S why I feel uneasy." Mwu grunted.

"You better start thinking a way to get out of this city. We can't risk burning the whole city for your personal vendetta."

"That's gonna took some time. They've guarded every exit." Natarle peeked through the window. She closed the curtain immediately when a Zaft Knight passed by. "And their Emerald Knights are scouring the city."

"Would you prefer their Onyx Assassins instead?"

"…it'll be hard to get out of here that is for certain."

"Find a way." Pore sighed. "At any rate, hopefully if you leave, they'll also leave once they've found nothing."

The three Alliance Officers had to agree.

00000000000000

"But Sir, I really must protest. We haven't even confirmed if the weapon is in this place yet."

"Regardless whether the weapon is here or not, my information tells me that they spotted Mwu La Flagga in this city."

"M… Mwu La Flagga!?" Athrun gulped.

Raww smiled kindly and nodded. "That is correct."

"Mwu La Flagga, the eagle of Endiminion… the very same natural whose skills said to rival you, Lord Klueze?" Yzak spoke up.

"Indeed."

"Such a man… in this town? This information, how credible is it?"

"I trust the source. And I've confirmed it myself." 'Yes… I sensed it… this feeling I haven't felt since…' Raww nodded. "Regardless, Athrun and the others will continue your mission. Search for the final weapon. But that is for tomorrow. You can ask my Knights to help you."

"Yes my lord."

The masked man sighed. 'This is a joint cooperation with soldiers… I'm not worried of going into siege phase so soon with my man from Versalius… but the soldiers from Gamoff had some serious problem with their behavior…' "…alas, the kingdom's debt grows."

00000000000000

The next day…

The knights are beginning to scouring the city building per building. They check the houses, scanning everything from household to household. Not a single door left unopened. They also entered the warehouse, combed the rice field, scour the poultry, they practically ravaged any spot that can be used to hide people. This process, unfortunately, left plenty of collateral damage in its wake to the surroundings. The knights trampled the rice field, cutting through rice-sacks with their swords, and some, in fact, openly looted people's houses.

"Leave the sow! Their young will feed us through the winter!"

"Hey don't go there! You're trampling my field! Hey stop it!"

"That's our supply for the winter! It's just a few months away!"

Unfortunately, the knights didn't seem to care. People can only watch helplessly. Some who tried to resist were beaten up badly under the pretense of "aiding the fugitive by impeding the duties of the agents of justice." This 'search' continued all morning. People silently gritted their teeth as the knights take away their food and stuffs right in front of their eyes.

Later that afternoon…

"Knights my ass! They are no different than heavily armed bandits!" Kuzzey banged the table angrily.

"They got to my house this morning too. They took some stuff with them. Saying that it is an obligatory contribution to their honorary crusade for justice… or something." Tolle frowned.

"I got lucky." Mir sighed. "My family didn't have anything of value so they just took our food. But, they trampled the rice-field… mom would've gone hysteria if Father didn't stop her…"

"Luckily." Kira concluded. "You guys are still in one piece. My neighbour got beaten up because he tried to resist."

"They take something from you?"

"I lived alone in a small messy cubicle of an apartment with my bird. What could they find? Well… they took my savings and all…"

"In essence, you lot got busted." Pore entered the conversation. "In my case I don't need them to enter my restaurant without making me bankrupt! All those searching and breaking and entering, they took away my customers!"

Just then, the door opened again. It's Sai, and next to him a red haired girl came with him. She looked really pale out of fright.

"Sai! You okay."

"I'm fine. Those knights busted my house first, and then they go to Fllay's." The red haired girl, Fllay sniffed. "They haven't finished searching Fllay's home yet, but I took her away before they did. Those soldiers could've hurt her if I didn't." Fllay Allister, Sai's girlfriend and fiancée. Pretty, and a girl down to the core.

"But… but they ransacked everything! They're breaking stuffs and all-"

"Better they break your stuffs rather then break your neck." Pore replied.

Kira silently agree. He carried two bowls of steaming ramen and gave it to the couple. "Here. It'll calm you down."

"Thank you Kira." Sai helped Fllay to take a sit and before getting a seat himself. The boy had already begun eating but Fllay had yet to touch her meal. The poor girl was so scared, she lost her appetite.

"Eat up Fllay. Just relax and eat. Kira's right. It helps."

The said girl still a little bit uncertain.

"Don't worry." Kira smiled. "If you got food poisoning because of it boss will pay for the hospital fe-eeeeeeeeeeeee!" Pore's flying kick landed straight on Kira's face.

"Just eat it, Fllay-chan!" Pore smirked with a twitch at the back of his head. He twirled his leg on Kira's bloody head. "If it tastes good, that's because I made it; if it's crap, it will be Kira's fault."

'That's seems a little unfair…' Everyone sweat dropped.

Fllay nervously pluck a strand of noodle from the bowl. When she took a bite, she went silent, before hungrily wolfing down her meal. Kira and Pore smiled.

Just then, all the sudden, the bell sounded. Kira immediately stood up and welcomed the customer. "Irrasai ma-" Kira's word stopped midway as he was suddenly pushed out of the way. Everyone also stopped eating. The cheery atmosphere disappeared. Five knights barged in as they apparently had roughly kicked the door open. They looked around to Kira who's on the floor, Pore, and then the other boys and girls. Fllay let go of a small inaudible "Eep!".

"Heh? What is this? A restaurant?"

"It looks washed up."

The other two knights chuckled.

"Forget about it. We're here to search this place up."

The kids looked at Pore. The bar owner nodded, signaling the knights to do what they want. And they began searching the place haphazardly. In fact, rather then searching the place, it's more like they ransack the whole room.

"There's nothing here." A knight tossed a cup away.

"Where's the warehouse?"

Pore jerked his thumb at a door on his back.

"We'll have to check it out too boys. You! Stop sniffing that disgusting… worm-like thingamajig… thingy… what is that?"

"It smells good though." A knight was sniffing on Fllay's ramen.

"What the hell is this crap?"

"It's called ramen." Pore answered shortly. "It's noodle."

"Noodle? Ramen? You eat this goob?"

Pore nodded silently.

The knight thought for a moment. "Alright then. I'm hungry anyway. Let's eat first what do you say boys?"

The knights murmured an agreement.

Ignoring everyone's glare took a seat by themselves. "Oi, you, hairband guy! Are you blind or something? Now we're customers! Bring us food!"

Kira simply pick himself up and do his job as a waiter. "Welcome. What would you like this afternoon?"

"What do you got in store?"

"We only have ramen. And we got 5 choices: beef, pork, veggie, Seafood and Special."

"What? That's it?"

"That's it."

"Geezes. What's with this restaurant? The place sucks and we don't have much choice with the food!" Another knight whined.

"…" Kira remained silent.

"Oh well, just bring us the house's special."

"Double portion, I assume?" Kira offered. He had a feeling these knights would probably need bigger portion. They're soldiers after all.

The knight smirked. "You know your stuff."

"And bring some cold hard beer!" Another knight loudly roared.

Kira simply replied: "I'm sorry, we don't have beer."

At this, the knights looked at the boy.

"…excuse me?"

"…we only have tea. We don't serve beers… or any alcohol for that matter."

"Then go get some!"

"…"

"Hey are you deaf!? Get some beer!"

Kira still remained silent. He looked at Pore, asking directions. The owner sighed. "Please wait for five minutes. I'll see what I can do."

"Yeah that's right. You better do something!" The knight chuckled.

Pore walked out the counter as Kira entered the kitchen and start cooking.

Meanwhile the Knights decided to kill some time.

"Damn! Why do we have to go to this backwater village again?"

"Lord Klueze's orders."

"But… look at this place. The room stinks, the food's weird, and they don't even have beer or anything! And they-" the knight stopped upon sighting the girls.

The boys, who realized they were eying the girls, tensed.

"Hey, you two! Why don't you entertain us while we wait?"

"Come here! Sit we us! It'll be fun!"

The two girls hadn't moved from the spot.

"Huh? Hey what's wrong with these people? Are they all deaf!?"

"Come on, entertain us!" One of the knights moved towards the group. Sai and Tolle instinctively wrapped their arms on their girlfriends.

"What the… they're taken eh? Any chance you would change your mind and come with us instead?" The knight menacingly put his hand on his sword.

"No. Definitely not." Another knight chuckled.

"Maybe because I haven't say _**please?**_" the knight took a step forward and stretch out his hand… when another hand grabbed it.

"Eh?" He looked at the owner of the hand. It was Kira.

"…okyaku-san, please do not disturb the other customers and kindly return to your seat? The meal will be ready soon."

"Mind your own business!" The knight tossed Kira's hand away. But the said person simply stood between him and the gang.

"…"

"…get out of the way punk."

Silence replied.

"Heh." The knight suddenly decked him on the face.

"Kira!" The gang yelled in unison.

"Stupid brat."

Kira, despite being hit on the face only falter very slightly, but otherwise he's unmoved. He silently returned to his position. The knight looked at him.

"Eeh?" The knight punched him on the gut. Kira barely made an inaudible grunt. But he remained in his position. "Tough guy eh? How bout this!" The knight kneed Kira on his gut. Still the boy remained in the same position.

This finally caught the other knight's interest. The knight then called the rest. "Hey guys! Looks like this waiter is playing tough guy. Let's see how tough he is."

The other knights happily obliged and they start sending out punches and kicks, mercilessly turning Kira into a punching bag. Despite having five people beating the living daylight out of him, the brunette didn't seem to care nor did he return any punches and neither there's a change in his expression. Tolle, Sai and the rest could only watch in horror. One of the knights finally had it and grabbed a chair before smashed it to Kira's head. The chair was shattered and Kira himself was finally fazed. But still he seems refused to move, not even when blood trickling from his head. The knights became even more ferocious as they mercilessly vented out on the boy. They took up the shards from the shattered chair and start beating Kira with it. Eventually even the resilient boy finally gave up his legs and knelt down, holding the pain but still he refused to move from that same spot.

The knights, in their zeal to beat the crap out of Kira suddenly realized that they themselves were already out of breath. The brunette, much to his friends' horror, is now all bloody and bruised.

"Kira…" Sai gulped.

"Haa… haa… what is with this kid."

"Damn it. He made us all go tired… we waste so much strength just to get this kid out of the way…"

Kira's face is practically drenched in his own blood.

"You know what? We've been stupid to play with this boy's game. Let's just kill him and be done with it!" One of the knights suddenly pulled out his sword.

"!!" The group tensed. Tolle immediately yelled. "Wait! Stop!"

"Yeah. You're right. If they asked we'll just say he's getting in the way."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well see you kid." The knight raised his sword, ready to strike Kira's head.

Suddenly, he felt a cold sharp sensation at the back of his neck.

"What… do you think you're doing?" Chilly furious voice echoed from their back.

The emerald knights froze in fear. The knights looked at the speaker and gasped. A furious Athrun Zala aimed a pitch black long claymore on the knight's neck. The said knight slowly turned around. "Z… Zala… This is…"

"Get out of my way."

The knights didn't have to be told twice. The raven haired boy looked at the bloodied body that is Kira, his childhood friend. Kira, though barely, managed to raise his head to look eye to eye with his friend. Unfortunately his strength failed him as his body falter down. Athrun immediately moved forward and caught him.

"Kira! Kira you're okay?"

"A… Athrun…"

The knights were shocked. The boy they just beaten to near death is actually Athrun Zala acquaintance!?

"Who." The first word sent shiver down everyone's spine. "Did. This?"

Tolle and Sai, realizing this one is on their side pointed at the knights.

Athrun looked at the gang and then to the knights. Just then Pore appeared on their back. The headband man looked over the knights shoulder and upon seeing the brutally bruised body of his waiter, the bar owner knocked the knights to the side. "Kira!"

The man hold Kira's hand and checked his pulse. "He's still alive. But we have to take him to the hospital. Those wounds are pretty bad."

"I know." Athrun nodded. "Then take him. I don't know this place much."

"Right. You lot! Help me with this!" Pore's call awakens the gang from their horrible trance. Tolle and Kuzzey immediately stood up and grab hold of Kira, who somehow still conscious. Mir, Fllay and Sai followed them out of the place.

"Before that… just one moment."

The group carrying Kira paused they turned to Athrun.

Athrun took a few steps, and then aimed his longsword at the knight's neck. "As in the custom in our kingdom, I will give you the count of three. **Kneel."**

The knights were about to kneel to Athrun when the latter continued. "Not to me. To Kira. Kneel, and beg his forgiveness."

"Wha…"

"To this boy? But…"

"One."

"Zala… be serious al-oh crap."

"We're from Fort Gamoff. Our commander will-"

"Two."

"He's just a pheasant why do you-"

"Three."

"Aw geeze. Alright-alright! We'll kneel. Okay? We'll kneel and we're sorry. Okay? We're sorry." The knights finally kneel before Kira. Though the boy in question doesn't seem to care. He merely gave a single nod and that's it. Without further ado, the group then took Kira away from the area leaving Athrun with the five unfortunate knights.

"You lot we'll come with me to the H.Q. No questions asked. You're all under arrest for attacking a civilian and damage to public property."

"Zala, don't you think you're exaggerating a little bit-" the man never did finish his sentence. Athrun's jet black sword went in his mouth and stopped there, preventing him from uttering another word. The man wiggled nervously sensing the sharp object in his mouth.

"I'm trying VERY HARD right now, to remain objective. Careful. You're already this close. This DANGEROUSLY close to make me go personal. You have your ways of doing things and perhaps a reason to justify them. Well, then so do I. Now move it." Thus the raven haired boy shouldered his sword menacingly.

0000000000000

Meanwhile, after running and earning looks from the bystanders, Kira's gang managed to get him to the hospital. A few hours after that, they were waiting in front of his room. The doctor came out. Kira's friends all stood up.

"Doctor how is he?"

"Is he alright?"

The doctor nodded. "Don't worry. He's fine… he's very much okay, In fact, he can leave the hospital tonight. But of course if you're worried I can make him spend the night here?"

Pore nodded. "I think that is for the best."

"Can we see him?"

"Of course. But mind your noise down. He's still wounded."

The group cheerfully entered the ward, inside Kira was bandaged here and there. One of his eyes was also bandaged. But he still managed to smile cheerfully. "Hai guys!"

"Kira you baka!"

"Hahaha…"

Pore took a glance at his waiter and smirked. Just then, the doctor patted his back.

"Are you this boy's caretaker?"

"…in a way… yes."

"Come with me for a second. They were his friends and they're still kids. You're the senior one here like me, so I figure I can tell you."

"Tell me about what?"

"This boy… when he came here, I could see he has a few broken bones and his skull took up a good knock. Based upon my experience people need one month to recover from something like that."

"A little secret doc, this kid… he's an advanced."

"I know. And so am I. My special ability allows me to check a human condition easily. While I do know an Advanced could recover injuries faster then anyone, this kid recovery rate went off the chart. You know anything of this?"

"Tell me about it. I'm assuming you also already noticed that this is not the first time something like this happened?"

"…the kid has… signs of past injuries. They're small and insignificant now… but…"

"Well, if the patient is okay… then all is okay, no?"

The doctor smiled. "Yes. You're right. All is okay."

"There's your answer." Pore smiled. Then he also joined Kira's gang. "How you doing kid?"

"Alive… but not really well."

"The doctor told me. You'll be okay by tomorrow. So don't forget go to work tomorrow. Kay?"

Kira gave the bar owner a thumb's up.

00000000000000

Back at the army's temporary H.Q.

Athrun dragged the soldiers before Raww who was conversing with his officers.

"Athrun-kun. I suspect there's something of great importance that you barged in?"

"My apologize. I captured these five destroying public property and I caught them wet handed on the attempted murder of a civilian. You… err…specifically told me this morning… that if I find any case like it, I have to bring the culprit to you?"

The five knights winced.

Klueze smiled happily. "And so I have. In fact, you couldn't have come at a better time. I was just conversing with these good people from Fort Gamoff… who I assume, one of them, in charge of these men."

The men in front of Klueze gulped.

"Now… where was I… ah yes. As you all know gentlemen, I receive my orders directly from our lord the Crimson Emperor. While I do understand you had nothing but the best for the kingdom in mind, I must stress on the fact in which how do you intend to carry them out."

"All for the glory of the kingdom, lord Klueze."

The masked man nodded. "You know… his Majesty, the Emperor likes history. He enjoys watching HOW things unfold through history, not only the outcome of everything. And these five knights… what were your accusation again, Athrun-kun?"

"Damage to public property. Attempt to murder a civilian."

"Yes… I must stress this, generals. This brutal tactics of a manner does not bode well with his majesty's will."

"We do it for the majesty. Is it not enough for us to show him we've achieved victory after victory?"

"Have you heard nothing what I've said? The way you are now, you're working under my orders and the manner, in which you carry them, REFLECTS upon me!" At this, Klueze spat the word in disgust. The knights and their generals winced.

"I don't want to brag, of course." Klueze continued. "And I definitely will take responsibility over the destruction of the first four cities but we know better then the rest. The alliance is there, they heavily entrenched, and all our brethren have also been pushed away, to say the least. This is war. And we are… at war with the Naturals. We did what was necessary."

"…"

"But here, is ORB. The only country that remained neutral. The first four cities had taken a **side**. This city, have not. They can either be our friend, or our enemies. Need I remind you that within this city live our brethren as well? We will treat the civilian with respect and in accordance to the rules of war. There are our brethren here, and when the war's over in our victory we will establish commerce with them. Understood?"

The generals reluctantly nodded.

"Good. Now about this five…" The masked man looked at the deathly pale knights before him. Klueze sighed. "Athrun-kun… did the civilian die?"

"No. But he took quite a beating."

"Guards, take them to the detention room. I will let them off with just warning. Next time I caught you perform such heinous act again, I will kill you myself. Understood? Good. Dismissed."

The knights and their generals left the room. Athrun was about to do the same when Klueze called him. "Athrun-kun, one moment."

"Yes."

"I can see you were dissatisfied that the knights got off lightly."

"Erm… well… if that's your decision, what can I say?"

"The civilian… was he your friend or perhaps, family member?"

"Closest thing I could ever get to a brother… I suppose."

"Ah. A good friend. That explains. A civilian you say?"

"Yes. He works in a small restaurant which provides local food."

"How very interesting."

00000000000000

The next day…

Kira just walked out of the hospital. The doctor had declared him clear and 100. 'Now… let's go… it's too troublesome to go back to my home… might as well just go straight to the bar.'

And so he did. By the time he got there, Pore was unlocking the door.

"Boss! I'm back!"

"Ah Kira! Good timing. How're you doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. Good, good. Now come on. Let's open the shop… though I doubt many will come."

"Okay."

And the two start the needed preparation to get the shop opened. Unfortunately, just like yesterday, there's no customer from morning. The only customers of the day arrived at the afternoon. And that would be Kira's friend.

"Kira! You're okay!"

"Told you he'll be fine. Kira's is a tough nut to crack!"

They ordered their meal. Kuzzey again attempted to bail out of payment by saying it's to celebrate Kira's well being. Of course, being the greedy shopkeeper that he is, refuse it outright.

As they were having their meal, the second unexpected guest came.

"Paul!"

Pore turned towards the speaker. It was Mwu. "Paul! Listen! We got-!"Mwu didn't have time to finish, 'Paul' immediately grabbed his collar and dragged him to the kitchen, much to everyone's bewilderment.

In the kitchen…

Pore hit Mwu in the face, hard before he tossed an apron at his face. "Wear it. Clean the plates!"

"Look this is not the time-!" Mwu's word was cut again. Pore's feet was already at his lips.

"My boy nearly got himself beaten to death yesterday. He's okay now, but you know I'm not the kind of guy who just going to say: oh if he's okay then it's fine. Now wear the damn apron… or I'm not gonna listen."

"…okay." Mwu obediently wear the apron and start cleaning the plates. "…okay… first, I need to tell you something… about Shiki."

"The Katana?"

"Aye… it has chosen someone."

"What?"

"You know how these Katanas works right? They say the Katana choose the wielder or the other way around. In Shiki's case, the first one happened… he had made contact with someone else… and it chose."

"Wasn't it you?"

"…he did this to my arm when I tried to pull it out this morning." Mwu showed Pore his right palm: it was singed.

"…"

"You notice anyone? Because as far as I remember, until yesterday, the katana is still in your possession."

"…I don't think it's me either… I don't use swords. Remember?"

"Yes. I do. Do you know someone who can?"

"…no. No one."

Mwu nodded. But somewhere at the back of his mind, his hunch telling him something's not right.

Outside…

The door rings and Kira immediately welcome the customer. Again, he stopped midway.

A man wearing a silver mask entered the place. He was followed by about a dozen Emerald green knights. Everyone dropped in dead silence. The man looked around the small place. "Which one is it, Athrun-kun?"

Kira jaw dropped as his childhood friend appeared. "This one sir."

Klueze tuned to Kira. The masked man observed the waiter for a few moments. "…you seem to be okay." The man looked closer at Kira's face. He raise his hand. "May I?"

The man signaled him to raise his hand. Kira did so. The man looked at his hand. "Hmm? I see no injury here… Athrun are you sure they beat him half to death?"

"I saw it with my own eyes. The civilians behind him are the witnesses."

"Indeed?" Klueze looked at Kira again. "…you are… an Advanced, right?"

"…yes."

"Ah. That explains." Klueze concluded. Athrun's smiled happily. Seeing his friend's expression, Kira smiled a little. Though obviously, the rest of his friend does not share the sentiment. "…well, I came here to offer you my personal apology."

"Don't worry. I'm fine now."

"Thank goodness. May I?"

Kira blinked. "Uh… yeah sure. Urmm… you take a seat anywhere you like… I'm afraid you have to make do… we don't actually have any… special room for special guest or something…"

"Ahaha… don't worry about it."

Athrun grinned. Kira sighed. Normally, he would be freaked out if the boss of the show appeared all the sudden. But with his friend in there, he felt he could take on anything that this masked man can dish out.

"May I see the menu?"

"Errhh… we don't need menu. We only have five dishes. You can pick from Beef, Pork, Seafood, Veggie or Special."

"Special then."

"Single, double, custom?"

"?" Klueze confused. Athrun immediately explained. "It means do you want the portion to be single or double… or do you want any customization on it…"

"I see… single."

"Okay. Please wait."

Kira went through to the kitchen and found Pore and the unfortunate customer. "An order for a single Amate Special."

"Amate Special, single. Comin' right up."

Mwu looked at beyond the door. "Oi… kid… who ordered the ramen just now?"

"A guy with a mask who run this whole thing."

The last bit of color vanished from the man's Caucasian skin.

"A guy with white mask?"

"Yeah… I think his name is… kruz or something…"

That was the final straw. Mwu truly panicked. "Paul… I. have. To. Get. Out. Of. here. You got back door or anything?"

"Over there. Go and get yourself killed."

"Nice to know you." Mwu grunted as he removed his apron off.

"…that guy… I knew it… he really are related isn't he?"

"Aye. A troublemaker."

"…"

A short while later, Kira returned with Klueze order… only to find that the said customer is nowhere to be seen. "Errh… Athrun? Where's the masked guy?"

"Lord Klueze said he had other errands to attend, but he also said he'll be back soon."

"Ah…"

0000000000000000

Mwu dashed with all his might. 'Damn… of all places… how exactly did he managed to follow us all the way here?' The Captain's dash however was halted when a set of daggers almost hit his face.

"We meet again, Mwu."

"K… Klueze…"

The masked man appeared right in front of him.

"How long has it been? 2, 3 years?" Mwu smiled nervously.

"Years? Wasn't it weeks?"

"Weeks?"

"Yes. We've seen each other in the previous town, didn't we? And that… that Katana in your hands… that was the last isn't it?"

Mwu tightened his grip. "You're not getting this one."

"…Mwu. How many more towns you want to burn?"

"Address that question to yourself. You're the one who has been raiding cities after cities!"

"Mwu… Mwu. I wouldn't do that… if you guys didn't keep the weapons there."

"No different. If I give you this weapon, you guys will still use it to burn more cities. I will not allow you to do that."

"This is war."

Mwu sighed. The next second, he threw a kunai. Raww immediately blocked it.

"DORYAAAAAAAA!" Mwu charged forward with a kunai, attempting to slash his opponent. Raww pulled out a sword and blocked the attack.

"Seeing you didn't pull that sword to attack me… as I suspected, you couldn't use it, can you?"

"Keep looking!" Mwu pushed away as he jumped backwards. 'Katon, Goukyaku no jutsu!' A large mass of flame blasted from Mwu's mouth.

"Pyro Negatio!" The flames vanished upon contact. Before Raww or Mwu could react, three Kunai embedded on the walls. A small spherical thing tied on their holes.

Mwu immediately realized what it was. 'Flash bang bombs!' Mwu covered his eyes just in time as the next second, the balls exploded, resulting in a blinding light. Unprepared, Raww's senses were dulled.

Mwu took the chance and immediately ran out of sight.

Raww regained his senses later. He looked around, Mwu was nowhere in sight. "You won't be able to go anywhere, nemesis. Your nest is surrounded by fire… although… it seems you were helped by a little bird." The masked man looked at the Kunai, and the direction from where the Kunai came. He saw no one. "Hm." The masked man chuckled.

Somewhere behind the walls, a small figure wearing a mask sighed a relief when Raww left.

Raww retraced his steps and returned to the bar, where he saw Athrun was having a chat with Kira.

"Ah, Raww-dono. You're back. Just give me a second, I'll warm the noodle for you again."

"No need. Athrun, can we talk?"

"Yes?"

"I've seen him."

"Seen who?"

"Him."

"No."

"He singed my clothes…just now." Raww showed Athrun his sleeve. True to his word, it was singed.

Athrun paled. 'And a few days ago everything started so good…'

0000000000000000

0000000000000000

0000000000000000

I'll see what I can do to made this story.


	3. Inferno

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 3:

**Inferno**

The next day…

Athrun looked inside every house. The soldiers also began a more tight control over the area. The curfew was put to effect. No one is allowed to leave their house when the clock strikes 8. Those who were found after the clock will be harshly interrogated. But sometimes, some soldiers went overboard and barged in the house. Thus, the hatred of the people in Amaterasu grew.

'Damn! Come out now you damned naturals! Or do you want this city burns? I've burned and destroyed 4 cities… but please… please for the love of god, not this city. Not the city where my childhood friend lived. GET OUT NOW damnit!'

Athrun spoke the last part of his thought out loud, scaring some of the citizen. "Ah I'm sorry… that wasn't for you. Sorry." The raven haired boy closed the door behind him.

00000000000000

"I had enough of those Knights!" 6 figures were sitting in a dimly lit cave.

"My wife almost got raped by those bandits if I didn't arrive on time."

"We must fight back!"

"We're terribly outnumbered. A full frontal assault will be the height of idiocy." The seventh figure, the smallest and apparently the youngest of them all spoke.

"What do you suggest?"

"…send a runner. This accident must be reported to the Orb council. One of you will go, the rest of us will stay and we'll begin a guerilla assault. But, only… I repeat only if it's necessary. Our primary concern is not beating them. Our primary concern is to get them out of this city… we'll help them in our own way, to look for what they want."

"You're saying, we'll be looking for this… Mwu Eagle of something?"

"Yes. And most important of all, we must also protect the citizen."

The figures nodded in agreement simultaneously.

000000000000000

The next day, everything is seemingly still the same.

Seemingly.

Kira was yawning and just got out of his apartment… only to realize that he woke up too early. "Oh well… I'll probably get lost again anyway…" Much to his surprise however, he managed to get to the shop in less than 10 minutes. Instead of overjoyed, Kira was troubled. VERY troubled. 'How could _**I**_ get here in less than… 10 minutes?' "I got a bad feeling about this…"

The brunette looked uncertain for a moment, but he decided to go in anyway. It was his sixth sense, if he should call it. Just as soon as he opened the door, a kunai narrowly missed his face by a millimeter. 2 sharp objects were pointed on his throat.

Damn his sixth sense.

"Put down your swords! That's MY waiter you almost killed!" Pore slightly panicking marched forward.

Murrue lower her weapon and Natarle reluctantly followed. Mwu sigh a relief.

"Master, whatever you're trying to pull, I have a bad feeling about this."

"You came here early was already a good sign of that."

Kira gulped. "Wh… what are you guys trying to pull? You want to… sneak past the guard at broad daylight? That's suicide!"

"No. It's actually dawn. The sun hasn't come out yet. We'll try to sneak past them." Mwu explained.

"That's impossible, you're crazy!"

"Exactly. It's impossible, that's why it's possible. I'm a man who can turn the impossible possible." Mwu announced proudly.

"…Verdict: you're still crazy." Kira sweat dropped.

"Tell me about it… how are you going to do this, guys? I was expecting some short of a plan."

"Sure the plan is… to get out of here."

"And how exactly how are you going to do that?"

"…I have a new technique. I'm sure it's going to work."

"For all our sakes… I hope it's good."

"See you, Paul." Mwu saluted.

Pore sighed. "Godspeed."

The three dashed out silently. It's still dawn, but it was totally quiet. No one was aware of what happened… or what was going to happen. Mwu dashed out front, and observed the gate. There were only 4 guards. All of them seem to be rather sleepy. "…okay…" Mwu grabbed 4 shuriken.

"Mwu, I don't think that's a good ide-" Before Murrue can finish; the blond Captain had already thrown the all four. 3 hit the mark, one missed.

"Oh crap."

The last guard suddenly alarmed that all three of his comrades were dead. He grabbed a horn, but before he can blow it, another kunai find its way to his throat, killing him instantly.

"Okay… that was close… that was very close." Mwu sighed.

"You can thank me for that… you should've let me done the throwing… you always suck at ranged attacks." Murrue sighed exasperatedly.

"Details, details. Who needs them? Come on. Let's open the gates."

The three pushed the gates, a few minutes of effort and sweat, the gate finally opened. The officers was prepared to dash… when they realized, waiting for them… was Mwu's sworn enemy, Raww Le Klueze.

Raww le Klueze sitting calmly on a chair drinking a tea.

"…" Both Murrue and Natarle were totally speechless.

"Good morning." Raww gave his smile. Just then, footsteps can be heard coming closer and closer. Before they know it, the three were already surrounded. About 100 Emerald knights aimed their weapons on their back.

Mwu was the only managed to force a smile. "Yep… I should've known… guys like me never get the easy way out."

"But isn't that how you like it, nemesis?"

Mwu gave a bitter laugh. "You were right about that part though, nemesis."

Natarle gulped. "This isn't part of the plan! Mwu-Taichou!"

"No Natarle… come to think of it… me creating that new jutsu… this has always been the plan."

The two women looked at the blond.

Mwu grinned. "Raww le Klueze, I, Mwu la Flagga, challenge you to a duel! Winner goes free!"

"And I accept." Raww swung his arm. The knights lower their weapons.

Murrue and Natarle decided to step back. Mwu grabbed Shiki and tossed it Murrue. "Can't use it anyway… it'll just gonna get in the way." The Captain proceed to take off his Haori, which, when fell on the ground, created a small crater, signifying how heavy it was. Revealed under the Haori, the man wears a black thick vest (ed. Imagine Mwu wearing Kakashi's outfit, minus the headband and the mask, and the vest is black less bulky).

Raww smiled and pulled out his weapon: A red ornament saber.

Mwu readied himself and pull out his weapon of choice: a Kodachi.

The two steady themselves.

Silence.

And suddenly they clashed. Sparks of fire burst as the two weapons made contact. The clash broke apart soon after the two jumped away. Mwu tossed several shuriken at his opponent. Raww cut all the shuriken as he charge forward. But by that time, Mwu had finished his handseals: "Katon, Goukyaku no jutsu!"

"Die Feuertaufe (German: Baptism of Fire)!" Raww stabbed his Saber to the ground. Two lines of fire encircle the blade before dash out straight at Mwu. The two lines of fire instantly pierced the mass of fire and went through Mwu. The masked man smiled. He raised his saber, and the next instance, the untouched ground between the initial two lines of fire began exploding towards Mwu.

The Captain had finished a jutsu by then though. "Fuuton, Gufuu no Genkotsu (Typhoon Fist)!" Mwu sent a straight punch, sending a whirling wind straight at the incoming blaze. The wind was strong enough to actually send the exploding flames back at the sender, with renewed intensity.

"Ignis Negatio (Latin: Flame negation)!" the flames disappeared immediately into smoke, somewhat blocking the view. Just then, he saw Mwu charging forward with high speed. 'He must be joking, charging without any… preparation?" Raww's last thought came in a shocked tone… as he saw Mwu's right hand glowing with something that formed a spherical shape.

"SHOGEKIGAN! (Shockwave Sphere)" Mwu rammed his palm with a roar at his nemesis.

Raww immediately blocked with his Saber… but he's definitely not prepared for the surprising strength the technique possess…or the after effect that follows. The energy went through his saber and went straight to his open chest. The masked man grunted. It was as if someone hammered his chest with a hammer, hard. The pain was enough to send him backwards by a few steps. The knights who watched the fight murmured in shock.

Mwu immediately back away, holding his palm, panting. 'Ha, ha! Shogekigan, success! The energy drain is a killer though…'

Raww pants and gasps. He coughed several times. And somehow, he wasn't shocked at all when blood start coming out. He wiped it off his face, and smirked. "It's been a while… since I saw my own blood."

The knights were somewhat panicked.

"Oi, did you hear that?"

"Commander Raww actually bleeds!"

"Whoa… that Mwu is really something…"

Mwu grunted. It was a new jutsu, he wasn't used to the power drain yet. 'Keep calm… he mustn't know the jutsu tires the hell out of me…' "You like it? Want some more?"

"Are you sure you can pull another one? Mwu, you're gasping for breath, you're holding your arm… it tires you as well."

"Not gonna be a problem. I can still hit you with it a few more times… as many times as necessary if that's what it takes to beat the crap out of you!"

"I expect nothing less from a man I recognized as my strongest nemesis." An aura began gathering around Raww. "Come! We barely began!"

Before the two great rivals can continue however, a loud explosion can be heard. The next second, the wall to their left exploded. A cannon blast.

Raww was shocked as well as infuriated. "WHO SHOT THAT?"

Before either can react, 3 more loud explosions can be heard, and next second later, three explosions bombarded the area.

"Back to the city, NOW!" Mwu roared. The knights, confused at the sudden explosions, forgot to put their guard. Murrue used the chance immediately. "Suiton, Daisuigan! (Water element, Great Water ball.)" A large glob of water mass shot out from Murrue's mouth. The glob splashed at the knights, disorienting them, giving the chance for the three to break through their ranks and, after a smokescreen bomb from Natarle, disappeared from the sight.

Another four shots were heard. But the Commander was furious. "Inferni Ignis! (Latin: Hellfire)" Raww clawed his sword. Sparks lit up, and the blade was covered in rotating blood red hot flames with purple aura. "Inferni Vallum! (Latin: Hell Wall)" Raww stabbed the sword to the ground, and as it turned to dust, a column of the same blood red flames rose up, creating a giant wall of flames. The Hell walls blocked all the cannon shots as they exploded on impact.

After a few seconds, the flames died down. Revealing a very pissed Raww. The masked man immediately made his way to the source of those Cannon fire. "A horse!"

A knight immediately gave his horse to his angry commander. Raww took it and made his ride.

000000000000000

At this point, everyone in the village has woken up by the sound of the explosions.

Pore in particular frowned. "That distinctive sound… 'Isolde' Long range bombardment siege cannon… Mwu… what have you done?"

000000000000000

Raww ride the horse and arrived at his camp, where he saw the Isolde Cannons has been deployed. "WHO ORDERED THESE CANNONS TO BE DEPLOYED?"

The knights obviously know that their commander is furious. "S… Sir… it's order… sir…"

"Under whose authority?"

"Lord Klueze, stand down and hear the orders from the emperor!"

Klueze blinked and immediately bowed.

000000000000000

Mwu pants and gasps.

"Why are you going here?" Pore groaned.

"I don't know. The first place I could think of."

"…" The former Captain groaned. "Anyway, I hope you're happy for yourself. Thanks to your daredevil tactic, the whole army now knows you are here."

Kira frowned. "…can I ask you something?"

The adults looked at the waiter.

"…did that army destroy 4 cities just to get you… or to get something else?"

"…well… I am a wanted man."

Kira still look unconvinced.

"Regardless, I hope you guys can take responsibility. Now we see they have no qualms of shooting the city, even when they know this city is under ORB's Jurisdiction."

"…" Mwu thought up for a moment. "…alright. I'll take responsibility." The blonde frowned. Hard.

Just then, six figures appeared out of nowhere. Alarmed, the three officers draw their weapon. But, in a flicker, a kunai took away their weapons. Hey were all surrounded.

"It's because of you, isn't it? That's why they're here!" One of the figures growled.

"Erhh… Pore?"

"…don't look at me. I don't know who they are."

One of the figures opened his cloak. A man on his 30s with short spiky hair and a fierce gaze looked straight at him.

Mwu recognized the man in an instant. "Well I'll be… one of ORB's High General: God of Fist, Barry Ho?"

"Our reputation precedes us, Eagle."

"Aren't they?"

"In your case, however, your reputation brought misfortune not only to yourself, but to the entire city."

"…true… very true…"

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Another one of the figures yelled angrily.

"We've tried that once just now. See how it ended up?" Mwu groaned.

"Whaaat!?" The figure made an attempt to his weapon, but Barry raised his hand. The person stopped.

"…you tried to duel your way out of the city. You live up to your name, Eagle. I assume those explosions was something that both you and Raww le Klueze did not expect to happen."

"True. I swear to you. If possible, I wouldn't want to involve anyone."

"But you did. 4 cities. You involved them all."

"Those cities were already involved even before we get there. They were all Alliance controlled cities…"

"And so you tried to run here? Where it is controlled by ORB?"

"I'll be frank with you. I seriously think they wouldn't have the ball to raid a neutral colony."

"All those perceptions were proven wrong, aren't they? What are you going to do?"

Mwu thought an idea. "If you guys are you going to help me… then I got a plan that may work out."

"Why should we-"

"Our priority is the safety of our people. If this plan of yours is a plan that can put all those people in jeopardy, then-"

"No it won't. Tell me… you guys still got that tunnel network?"

000000000000000

"NO! I CAN'T-I WILL NOT DO THAT!" Athrun roared protest upon hearing the order.

"It's not your decision, Athrun!"

"I agree with Athrun. We attack this city; we'll turn ORB into our enemy! We'll be attacked by front by the Alliance and from the back by the Orb Republic. It's a risky move."

"But it must be done."

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"It is when the emperor orders it."

"TO HELL WITH THE EMPEROR!" Athrun exploded. When he realized what he just said, he turned his face. "If you insist though…I'll have no part of this."

Athrun walked out. 'Kira! This is bad… I have to get him out of here.'

"If you do not follow the emperor's order, you will be punished-"

"Punish and be damned." With that final sentence, Athrun slammed the door behind him shut.

Raww regretfully looked at Athrun's back.

"Your subordinate really needs some lesson in manners." The smug messenger grunted.

"What he said is the truth, though… are you certain this is the Emperor's will?"

"Signed and sealed."

The masked man exhaled. "Tomorrow. We'll prepare today, tomorrow we will attack."

000000000000000

Later that Night…

Kira sighed in his bed. 'Some plan that Mwu thought of… I couldn't believe he could Barry-dono to work together with him…'

Just then, someone throw a pebbles at his window. 'Hm? Who's there?'

Kira opened the window just in time to see a pebble bumped his head.

"Oops, my bad."

Kira looked down and saw Athrun.

"Athrun?"

"Kira! Come down! I need to talk to you!"

"…okay."

The brunette wondered what happened, though quite frankly, he had a rough idea on why. The two met and decided to take a stroll. "I know what happened at the gate. I take it you want to tell me something related to it?"

"Yes. They decided to take over the city."

"That's crazy. Orb will hear of this!"

"It's a direct order from the Emperor, even Lord Raww has nothing to say. I swear to you. Lord Klueze and I strongly disagreed with the plan!"

"Well clearly, merely strongly disagree is not enough isn't it?

Athrun looked at Kira and turned his face, apparently in remorse. "…no. You're right. It's not enough."

"At least this accident reminds me why I never applied to become Zaft's citizen."

"It ain't so bad?"

"I don't think I would like serving an emperor whose face I've never even saw. And besides, if I did, I would end up in the same position as you do."

Athrun grunted. "Good point."

"…so what are you planning to do?"

"…the attack will begin at dawn. I can still get you out of here."

"And go where?"

"Come with me to Zaft! You can just stay in my house!"

"It's not that simple Athrun. My friends are here too."

"So what? They can come! I don't care! A friend of yours is a friend of mine!"

"Even if they're naturals?"

Athrun's face tensed a bit.

"Back then, I did say that my life has been nice. But I tell you it isn't so. It has its ups and downs. Not all natural that live here are as tolerative as my friends. And there are times I could break down. I got lucky. If they are to come with me, how can you guarantee what happened to me will not happen to them?"

"I…"

"What happened to me yesterday was a good example too. Yes I do get punched quite often when we were kids. And back then you saved me in a nick of time. But what if there's no second time? What if you're late? You expect my friends to go through that same routine too?"

Athrun slumped down, silently agreeing with a nod. "…they'll start the attack at dawn. You need to get them out of here before then."

"It's done."

"What?"

"Preparation has been made. I can't tell you any more than this. You see, I'm not exactly on talking grounds."

"I understand." Athrun sighed. "But if they are safe, then you can come-"

"No Athrun. You still don't get do you? I told you. I'm not on talking grounds… not anymore… since I'm part of the plan, now."

"Part of the…"

"Orb's plan. Me, meeting you right now is already a direct offense. You better go back."

"…" Athrun tried to say something, but realized he's out of words. The raven haired boy regretfully nodded and left. "…preparations have been made. Whatever plans you're concocting you better hurry up."

Once the boy went out of sight, Kira turned around and was about to walk home when suddenly a figure tackled him from the side and pinned him to the wall. The figure hold his neck with a leg.

"What did you told him!?"

"Nothing" Kira choked as the person's leg pressed his windpipe. The figure is a ninja. About his size, and the only thing visible is the person's gold eyes.

"Nothin?"

"Nothing. Except we have a plan and I'm part of it. Beyond that he barely scratches the surface."

"…who is he?"

"A childhood friend. And apparently a top ranking official… he told me the time of when the army will begin attack."

"When?"

"…dawn, tomorrow."

"…" The ninja pulled away his leg.

Kira gasped. "…you better tell that to Barry-dono."

"You'll still proceed with the plan?"

"Does it look like we have any other choice?"

The ninja sighed. "You better." And jumped away from the sight.

0000000000000

A few hours later, midnight…

People start scurrying out from houses to houses. Quietly. Barry Ho and his group of ninjas oversee the evacuation.

"Only bring what you can carry. Things you need. We're evacuating through the emergency underground tunnel."

"That thing is already working?" One of the villagers look surprised.

"It is some time ago. We never told the public about it."

One by one, the villagers were moved into the underground tunnel entrance. Time passed by and it's already passed midnight, and yet, there're still so many people. But evacuating a half million people in one night is no easy thing.

Back in The Zaft army camp…

Athrun had just returned when a band of knights welcome him.

"Where have you been?" The squad leader asked.

Athrun frowned. "Taking a stroll."

"As far as the village?"

"Is there anything wrong with that? I'm doing the patrol."

"We found them tied on a tree not far from here. They could've sworn they saw you attack them." The squad leader pointed at a group of knights, bruised and battered here and there.

"They must be drunk." The raven haired boy chuckled.

"Not from what I see. You may disarm, now."

Athrun saw there's no way around it. Thus, he put his Claymore to the ground and let the squad took him. Raww and the Emperor's messenger saw the whole thing. "Some man you have there, Lord Klueze."

Raww sighed. "He's just doing what he think is right."

"Hm. I suppose we can assume the enemy is already well aware of what we're up to. That's the last straw. We attack now."

"I beg you to reconsider. We attack this city, we risk making the sleeping giant our enemy."

"It's not for you to decide, Lord Klueze. Attack now. This is the Emperor's orders!"

"Yes, my Lord."

Klueze march out of his camp and yelled an order. "To your stations! All troops sortie!"

The army, upon hearing the order, hastily arm themselves. Some quickly finished their dinner and took out the fire. Within moments in an impressive display of military discipline, the army had all lined up. Barry's subordinates heard the noises outside the walls. He climbed up and was shocked when he saw the Zaft army all lined up, ready to attack.

"That's WAY too early!" The ninja took his whistle and blow it as hard as he can. No sound came out. No one can hear them, except the Ninjas. Barry felt a stinging pain in his ears.

"They're coming!"

"What? But I don't hear any sign!" Murrue blinked.

"You won't if you're not a ninja." Mwu also felt the slight pain. "That whistle is specially made, it emits ultrasonic level voice. A ninja's ears are several times sharper than normal people. Hence only we can hear it."

Somewhere in the village, Kira groaned as the pain pierced his ears as well. "That's the whistle… The army charge in earlier…"

"I still can't believe how Mwu managed to talk you into this." Pore tapped Kira lightly on his back.

"I have to do something. Besides, it's just a scouting mission."

"This hole will take you straight behind the enemy's main army. Off you go then." Pore nodded as he saw his protégé ran off through the hole. "Saa te… I think it's time I'm on my way too."

Rows of knights march on forward in an orderly fashion. And then suddenly, two figures appeared before them. The knights stopped, pondering who they are. Raww however, instantly recognized them.

One, his nemesis: Eagle of Endiminion, Mwu la Flagga.

And the other, Orb High General: God of Fist, Barry Ho.

Raww smirked. "Coming to finish the duel, nemesis?"

"That. And this guy wishes to say a few words." Mwu jerked his thumb at Barry.

The man looked at the masked man. "Hakutenkun (White Heavenly Noble), Raww Le Klueze. An honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine, God of Fist Barry Ho."

"I'm godless. I believe in no God."

"Yes, so I've heard."

"Now, I shall go straight to the point. This incursion. I hope you have a reasonable explanation for this."

Meanwhile, as Barry and Mwu managed to halt the main army at bay, Kira rendezvous with Murrue and Natarle at the woods, near the bombardment cannons. Right behind the main army.

"Is this pieces of papers are supposed to… explode or something?" Natarle skeptically looked at the small talisman like papers. It has some writing inscribed on it, and currently they were carrying hundreds of it.

"It better be. When Mwu said he wants to prepare some explosives I was expecting he got gunpowder or something…" Murrue folded some papers.

"It's just like Mwu-san predicted. The main army's gone. The base is almost empty, safe for those guarding the bombardments."

"We'll take care of the bombardments. In the mean time, you have to warn us if the main army's back."

"I still strongly disapprove of you carrying that thing around. What was Mwu thinking?" Natarle glared at Shiki, which rested on Kira's back.

"Well, Mwu-san did say this…"

"_A precaution. The same principle with condom: better have it when not need it, than need it but don't have it."_

"_But I don't know how to use swords?"_

"_Just swat it on the first person that tries to hurt you!" _

"Well… if everything goes as planned, I won't even have to leave my spot. I'll blow this whistle if there are any patrols."

"It's not ultrasonic sound or anything right?"

"No. just ordinary whistle."

"Good." The two women nodded and quietly, they began moving into the base. Kira watched them and then climbed the nearby tree. Once on top, Kira turned his attention to the army while occasionally take another look on the Amaterasu. The evacuation is progressing nicely, but they'll need more time. He turned to the base. Murrue and Natarle had infiltrated the base after they slit the guard's neck. Everything progresses quite nicely, so far.

The main plan was simple: when the main army finally marches, Mwu and Barry will confront them and attempt a negotiation. Because the whole main army's at the front, the guards of the base are a bit off. And what little men they can spare, they focus their defenses on the cannon batteries. In the mean time, Murrue and Natarle must infiltrate the base and put explosives on the cannons. But the cannons are not their primary target. There are three primary targets: the ammo depot tent, the provision storage, and finally the command control. Enough explosive on the depot would blow the place straight to hell. If the negotiation gone sour on Barry and Mwu's part, they'll blow things up and the main army will then be forced to split their force in two, or even better, retreat altogether.

"I just hope to dear God, it'll all go according to plan… Hmm?" Kira saw something that made his heart skip a beat. Just right behind the ammo depot was a spot the army used to hold prisoners… So obviously, that place is in the blast radius. They probably wouldn't give a damn… but Kira do. Reason: Athrun is tied right there in the point blank range of the blast zone.

"Athrun!" Kira instantly forget his mission. Quickly and carefully, he went down the tree.

00000000000000

Back at the front gate…

"Weapons? The Alliance has secret weapon here?"

"Yes. My Nemesis here might be able to give a better explanation for it?"

Mwu sighed. "I… throw it away."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I throw it away. After our small bout at the front gate, I realized I may never get out of this place. So I throw it away at a local furnace. And I watched it burn to smoldering glob of metal."

Barry nodded. "So you see, there's no more reason for this invasion to take place no?"

"Indeed. Though… I wonder… where are the good ladies?"

Mwu tensed. "They're inside."

"May I see them?"

"Why?"

"To ensure they're not encroaching my base as we speak of course."

At this, the two widened their eyes slightly.

000000000000000

Kira quietly sneaked past through the bodies of the dead guards. Natarle and Murrue did not realize that the boy was moving off the plan, and continued to plan another set of explosives on the provision storage. The warden guarding Athrun did not realized they were about to be blown to pieces. Kira managed to get to the ammo depot, that being said, he's very close now. "…I need some distraction…" he looked around and saw a pebble. He took it and with a well aimed throw, scored a hit on the warden's head.

"HEY! Who did that?" The wardens looked around. Natarle and Murrue, having heard the yell were greatly alarmed. They immediately hid behind a crate. Kira immediately ran to the other side of the tent, throwing another pebble to the second warden. The two wardens were now pissed off. "You sweep that side, I sweep this side! We'll catch whoever rascal did this!"

Kira smirked. Everything's going as planned. He quickly entered the Ammunition storage and gasped. Murrue and Natarle had put most of their stock of explosives in this place. The shells for the Isolde Bombardment cannons are stacked, and my, were they huge! Kira shook off his amazement. He got a friend to safe. Reaching the end of the tent, Kira effortlessly pulled out Shiki and cut open a hole. The brunette quickly grab his friend's shoulder and muffled him before he could scream.

Athrun looked behind to see his assailant. And he was shocked to see "FGIRA!"

"Ssssh!! Quiet!"

"What are you doing here!?"

"The plan. You have to get out of here. Away from this base." Kira cut off the bindings.

"What do you mean?"

"Two officers of the Alliance are putting several explosive in the ammunition storage tent, just behind us, and there's enough in there to blow a hole in the world. You have to get out of here, now!"

"I can't leave! I have to tell my comrades about it!"

Just then, a flaming arrow was shot from the direction of the army. And all the sudden, troops appeared from the trees, much to everyone's shock.

"What the…? The main army's back already?"

"No… it's a different army… it's a trap!"

"Damn it! We have to get out of here, now!"

"We've done our part; Kira should've sent a signal to Mwu by now!" Murrue and Natarle managed to throw the last of their tags into the ammo depot.

The boy in question however, suddenly found himself at the mercy of several Emerald Knights, all of them pointing their swords at him. Athrun immediately stood up and hold both of his hands. "Hold! Everyone wait! He's a friend! Listen! You have to leave this spot! There's a large amount of explosives planted nearby!"

"There's none." An orange colored knight stepped out of the hole Kira made earlier. "Except this pieces of papers."

"Miguel!" Athrun was shocked to see his senior. "You're here?"

"Yesterday, Lord Klueze sent a message, asking me to come. I suppose it was quite in the nick of time too. But seriously…I can understand if they want to plant explosives in our ammunition tent… but are these things really are explosives?"

The emerald knights all snickered.

000000000000000

Mwu grunted. They've been read down from square one.

"A great warrior you are, Mwu, a cunning strategist you are not."

"So it seems." The blond chuckled. "…then how do you say we finish what we started yesterday."

"My pleasure… THAT is what I wanted to say… but… I'm sorry. Between personal gratification and the cause of my home country, you know what comes first. And… it's not like I have anything more to say about this…"

000000000000000

Just then, the Emperor's Messenger got out of the Command Control tent along with Athrun's teammate: Yzak, Dearka, Rusty, and Nichol.

The knights still don't know what to do, and they still don't know just how dangerous the explosive tags are. Then again, neither did Kira. Miguel presented the tag to the messenger. "We found dozens of these plastered on the cannons and all over the place."

"I see… so this is the so called explosives… Raww must've fried Mwu's brain in one of their bouts."

The knights laughed. Kira still remain silent and so does Athrun.

"But still… you know well of the enemy's plan… regale me on how you have the knowledge."

"I… uhh… let's just say… I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Athrun smirked. "He overheard the plan. And then he came to warn me the danger."

"I see. Thank you. You've done the Emperor a great service, young man." The messenger nodded slightly at Kira. The brunette replied with a slight smile. "Still… unless I'm mistaken, that's Barry Ho speaking with lord Klueze right now. And next to him, Mwu. Has Orb finally decided to side with the Alliance?"

"No. I don't think so. Lord Ho's interest has been the safety of the people. Orb still side with no one."

"Indeed? How would you know?"

"I don't. But I think remember clearly Lord Attha had once declared they will not aid and hence will not receive aid from any other side of the war, no?"

"Politics changes boy. And this is a disturbing notion indeed. If Orb decided to ally themselves with the Alliance… then we cannot allow that, can we? Ready the Cannons!"

Kira gasped. "What? Wait! You can't do that!"

"Don't overstate your boundaries boy. The power is not given to you to question my command!"

"And since when a messenger had the right to control the army?" Athrun angrily roared. Nicol and the others gasped at the sudden outburst.

"Since I bear the emperor's seal. Now be quiet. Miguel! Ready the Isoldes!"

"Yes, my Lord."

Kira gritted his teeth. Now, there's only one way to stop it. "…Athrun, run."

"Kira?"

"Stay away from the camp!" with that, Kira began to ran, much to the shock of knights. The messenger yelled. "Stop him!"

A knight prepared an arrow pointed at Kira.

"NOOOO!" Athrun rammed the Knight before the arrow was shot at his best friend.

Kira immediately grabbed his whistle and blow as hard as he could thrice. At the front gate, Mwu, Raww and Barry heard the whistle blows. "Hope you like fireworks!" Mwu quickly made a tiger seal. "Katsu!"

On the Zaft base, every explosive tag began burning red, including the one in the messenger's hand. The man looked at the tag a bit closer. The next second, the piece of paper explodes; leaving a bloody mess that was the messenger. Athrun looked in shock at the explosion. Kira weren't joking, the papers DID explode! "EVACUATE THE BASE!"

Murrue and Natarle did their job well. One by one, in the order they were set, the explosive tags began to explode, taking the object they were plastered on. Starting with the cannons. One by one, their cannons exploded. After the fourth cannon explode, the provision storage was the next on the line. Apparently, and thankfully, the ammo depot was saved for last. The knights were immediately thrown into chaos. Athrun grabbed his fellow team members. "We have to get out of here! They had plastered many more in the ammunition tent. If it explodes, it's literal hellfire! COME ON!"

The knights who regained their composure quickly ran away as far as they can from the ammo tent. Three more cannons left still standing. One second passed and one cannon exploded, taking out an unfortunate group of knights who ventured too close.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" But the chaos and utter confusion resulted by the sudden explosion clearly hampers the knight's evacuation as they bumped into each other every so often.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!"

Another one explodes, one more cannon remaining. And just then, a part of the command control tent exploded. Some knights still haven't grasped the situation and they're still questioning what's going on when the last cannon explodes.

Kira had almost left the vicinity, but realized the explosion would happen any second. He takes one last look at the base and he saw knights panicking, yelling and running aimlessly. Before he can observe whether his friend had reached safety or not, it happened.

It was chemistry, really.

One explosion on a tent filled with giant bullets and the obvious chain reaction followed. But the explosion was nothing he would expect. It was large, and hot. The knights were turned to roasted skeleton in a blink of an eye. The very air of the explosion jetted him away as it sear his skin. "AAAAAAAARGH!" Kira was sent flying into the woods.

In the front gate…

Raww looked in shock as fire arises like a red hot sun rise from the direction of his base. The knights were shaken when they realized their base was gone. Mwu chuckled satisfyingly. "You were right, Raww. A cunning strategist I am not… but… I got the guts and reliable comrades to back it up! Heh!"

The masked man had to agree. "I dispatch a message for reinforcements yesterday… either they are late, or you have a very competent underling setting the bomb."

"I'd like to think the latter." Mwu smirked.

"My Lord! What should we do?"

Raww chuckled. "…ha, ha, ha… this… is what you want right, Mwu?"

"Get on with it. This is what we both wanted. That explosion probably took out the emperor's messenger with it… now you can probably do things your way."

The two nemeses looked at each other… and they began to laugh. And hard.

Raww ended his laugh immediately. "…send squad 3 and 4 back to the base. If possible, salvage the situation. Find survivors and give aid. If not… put out the fire and then stay there until we return. After that, we will begin our long march home."

"But Sir! Our standing force-"

"Did you not see that fire? That funeral pyre of our brethren? We've lost ammunition, provision, and did you blow up my command center as well, Mwu?"

"Judging by the size of the fire… yes. It's standard base disarming procedure. You know the drill."

"In short: Our standing forces, gentlemen, had just went from battle ready to dying and gasping a few seconds ago. Now go! And HURRY!"

"Yes my lord!" The knight saluted and began shouting orders at his squad. Half of the army retreated.

"Is this… part of your scenario, Nemesis?"

"The scenario did not include you reading my plans like open book."

"Yet, it seems I missed a few space and comas in reading the book that is your plan."

"Apparently so… now…"

Raww smiled. "Where were we?"

In an instant, the two combatants clashed weapons once again, continuing their battle from yesterday.

000000000000000

Back to the blazing base…

An earthen sphere stood firm in the midst of the inferno. The sphere start rolling away from the heat. Once it reached safe distance, the earthen sphere break up, revealing a beat up Dearka, a pissed off Yzak, a panicking Nichol, the bewildered Athrun… and finally, the dying half burned Rusty.

"At the wrong place at the wrong time eh Athrun!? That guy was the pivotal part of this infernal ploy!"

"Rusty-san! Rusty-san! Hang in there!"

"Arghh…ARRRGHH!!" The poor red haired boy jumped into the protection a few seconds too late. The blast burned three quarter of his body.

"And he was supposed to hold fire as an Elemental Soldier." Dearka grunted.

Athrun stared silently at the blazing flame with mixed feelings. A side of him wanted to go find Kira and ensure his safety. The other side of him wanted to capture Kira and interrogate him. But when he realized both desires had actually the same purpose, he also realized there are other things that require his attention: such as his dying friend, the possibility of survivors in the real life purgatory flame, and the fact that, with this, the army had finally been crippled.

"Arghhh…" Rusty's yelling stopped abruptly.

"Rusty-san! Rusty-san!" Nichol shook the burned boy several times. No reaction. Athrun opened Rusty's burned clothing and checked his pulse…

"…he's gone, Nichol." Athrun now understood completely why his friend died even though he was the Fire Elemental soldier. At least a dozen ammo shrapnel had went through his lungs and burst through his back.

"Rusty-san…" The green haired boy mourned.

Athrun don't know what he should say… in fact, he didn't think he has any right to speak at all. He was partly responsible for it. He began to reassess all the things and every element involved in the disaster. Two Alliance officers infiltrated their base, plastering explosive tags on critical structures. Kira, judging by the whistle he blew, was the one who should've give the sign on when the explosive can be set off. Kira was the critical part of the mission. But at the same time, Kira was also the one who spill the beans and tried to save his life. So it would mean that: "…he was forced to cooperate?"

"What?"

"Nothing… nothing…"

"They could hang you for this you know?" Dearka pointed out.

"I suppose."

"I don't think this is Athrun-san's fault!" Nichol argued. "I mean… he did warn us of the explosion?"

"…it wasn't me… and besides, I attacked the patrol, speak up against the Emperor's messenger, and let go a possible… enemy." Athrun choked the last word out of his throat. "…if I'm lucky, I'll probably only get demoted and serve time."

Quite some distance from the blazing base, Kira regained his consciousness. He was lying on the bushes. Still in one piece. After he shook away the last bit of dizziness in his head, he took another look at his… well, handiwork: a roasted still-blazing-base straight from Hell's Kitchen. "…oh God… Athrun…I hope you're okay."

Before Kira could stand up, a snap from his back revealed that he was not alone. The boy struggled to get up and turn around. A knight in a heavily singed orange armor stood panting. A part of his helmet is missing, revealing a boy with blonde hair, about his age. His left eye was burned out. And thus, the boy removed the helmet altogether and look at him with his functioning eye, filled with the intent to kill.

"You… you killed my comrades… my friends…" Miguel grabbed his sword tightly.

"…you guys forced my hands. If you just leave the village alone I might have never go through with that plan. That's my home, and you guys have been trashing it around in the last few days."

Miguel growled angrily.

"What? If we came and screw your home too, would you stand quiet and watch?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Just SHUT UP!" The blond lost it and charged at Kira.

The boy, having never used a katana before, crudely blocked the simple vertical slash, and in an instant, was brought to his knees.

"Die… DIE!" Miguel brutally decked him on the head and then kicking him on the chest, sending him flying and gasping for breath as his body landed. His maddened opponent haven't finished with him however and yanked his hair. Kira realized that, at this rate, he'll die. And to further emphasis the feeling, Miguel also pointed his sword on his throat, ready to stab.

Kira looked helplessly, ready to be killed… when suddenly, a flash of image appeared on his head, making him squirm slightly.

"This is for my buddies you killed! DIE!" Miguel pulled his sword, and for Kira, in an instant, time stops. Flashes of images and voices start hounding his head.

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

"_He's a monster, born and bred."_

"_Akira…"_

"_Kill or be killed, that's the rule."_

In an instant, new emotion filled him: panic. 'Get off me… "GET OFF ME!" In desperation, Kira wildly swing Shiki at his would be killer. And then, in a bright flash of white light, Miguel's eyes widened. The bright light blinded Kira to an extent, he closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he dared himself to open his eyes and his mouth turned aghast. Right in front of him, a large cut extends all the way from his spot to a cleaved rock, a few hundred meters ahead. And on the cleaved rock, Miguel Aiman laid dying, gasping for air, his eyes were empty and a large gash smeared on his chest.

"What the…" Kira looked at the Katana. It was brimming slightly. He looked at the Katana, and then to the cut, and fro. Finally deciding to sheath it, Kira found himself more interested in the things that just happened to him. 'Those voices… I don't recall having memory of those voices… and who's… Akira?' But thinking about it made his head aches so badly, Kira almost fell. Supporting himself on a tree, he contemplated to go to the base and checked his friend's safety, regardless of the fact that if he walks in there now, he would most definitely face the execution squad. But before the boy can do away with his plan, another pair of footsteps came closing in. Kira turned and saw Murrue and Natarle came running at him.

"Kira-kun! Where have you been? You look… burned… Kira-kun… you weren't, by any chance, got caught, were you?"

"I…" Kira tried to answer, but then suddenly realized his voice won't come out. And following, his consciousness faded soon after.

000000000000000

000000000000000

000000000000000


	4. Road to Archangel

This chapter will emphasizes a change from the usual trend where Kira is a supremely powerful and perfect guy (he was such a guy in Of Demons And Gods, and I got criticized for it), in here, he's physically underwhelming, inexperienced in fighting, and more into brains than muscles, and has a horrendous sense of direction to boot. Call it OC if you want.

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Chapter 4:

**Road to Archangel**

"Uhgh…" The first sensation that welcomed him was utter pain. Kira struggled to get back on his feet, but found someone was holding him back. He opened his eyes and saw Murrue Ramias smiled at him. "…Ramias-san?"

"You finally wake up. Stay where you are. Your skull has taken a good knock."

Kira take another look around. His body was bandaged here and there. He was in a… caravan? The constant shook underneath him signifies that the caravan is moving.

"Where am I?"

"I could explain, but first, I think I'll let your friends do the explaining to you."

The woman left the caravan, and a few moments later, Sai, Milly, Tolle, and Kuzzey all climbed his ward and start cheering at the sight of him awake.

"Whoa, whoa… easy there. I'm still wounded."

"Nah! I think you'll be fine in a couple of minutes or so. You've always been a fast healer, after all."

"Maybe… someone can fill me on what's going on?"

And the gang found themselves choosing their words carefully. Sai decided to start. "Well… where should we start… well… we were preparing to leave to the underground cave as instructed, but we wait for you. Then we heard the explosion, and I tried to find out what's going on."

"The ninja's blocked the way to the front gate. So we climbed the clock tower. It was tall enough to at least see what's going on." Tolle continued. "We saw the explosion. And we also saw that half of the army left the front gate. That's when the masked guy and the Mwu guy start fighting."

"It didn't last long. Mwu-san and Raww le Klueze were evenly matched though." Milly followed. "But Raww backed off first. Apparently he wanted to tend to his men. And so the whole army retreated. That's when Ramias-san and Natarle-san returned, with you, unconscious."

At this, Kira sigh a relief. "So… I guess our home is safe?"

"errhh… not quite…" Kuzzey fiddled his finger. He doesn't know what to say to Kira. "I mean… you've been unconscious for like… three days…"

Kira blinked. Three days? Wait a damn minute. "…Sai? What happened in those three days?"

Sai saw no choice. "…apparently, Zaft was furious at the defeat. Quite some of their men were killed… and they retaliate quickly. Just yesterday, a whole bulk of an army hailing from Fortress Gamoff returned and began attacking the city and…"

Kira's eyes widened. "…Amaterasu… fell?"

"…almost correct… they've burned it to the ground."

Kira jaw hung. "So… now we're in…"

"Well, luckily, Barry Ho-dono had made sure that all of the citizens had reached safety when they arrived. The army burned the city down only because they couldn't find anyone to exert their anger." Tolle replied.

Kira still thinking. "…so… right now where are we going? Onogoro? Izumo? Kyoto?"

At this, the gang's face turned sour again. Sai break the silence. "…the refugee would most likely go there. But… that's not where we are going."

"What?"

"…because we were waiting for you, and then you appeared all wounded and all that, we decided we'll go last. But then the army came and… we never actually to get to the cave."

Kira, for a moment, appreciated how his friend would loyally stand by his side. But he quickly reasserts himself. "You never made it? Then… how?"

"You can thank Mwu-san for this."

"Mwu-san?"

"The night before the attack begin, Mwu-san had rendezvous with some of his men. And with their help, we managed to escape the city. We are now at their custody and travelling under the disguise of a travelling merchant. But we have no idea where we are going."

Kira nodded. "I see…" The boy grunted and frowned, trying to remember what else he had forgotten. 'Ahh… right… I remember now… I got thrown by the explosion and I… fainted?'

"_You killed my comrades… my man…"_

The realization hit his head like hammer through a knife. He blow the whistle… he killed people… those people at the base… burn them to death. Kira's eyes widened, looking at his own hands, it was as if someone poured blood on it. '…My God… that's right I killed… all those people…' And suddenly he felt sick… really sick. He covered his mouth and in one final blow, he vomited.

His friends, shocked at the sudden outburst, found Kira was shivering. Cold sweat flooded his face and his feature become thoroughly pale. Kira gasps and pants. Sai looked at him and wondered what happened. "Kira… are you okay?"

Sai's words brought him back to reality and looked around. His friends were all startled. But again he remembered what he had done. "…can you all… leave me for a moment? I need to be alone for now."

"Kira-" Kuzzey was about to say something, but Sai grabbed his shoulder. Apparently he understood that something's wrong with Kira's psyche. Something had gone horribly wrong. Thus, the gang left the ward and Sai was the last to leave. But before he does so: "…you did kill them, Kira. Mwu and the others set the bomb and you pull the trigger. But you do so to protect our home… I… you should appreciate yourself."

Kira blinked. He looked at Sai, who smiled encouragingly at him. Kira, unfortunately, was too pale to properly return the gesture. Sai left the ward, leaving him to his thoughts. Just then, someone else appeared on the other side of the ward. It was Mwu.

"Hey, sleeping beauty! Wake up at last?"

"Mwu-san."

"Yo."

The elder man sat with his back to Kira. Silence reigned for a few minutes, and Kira decided to start. "…you told Sai about what I have done?"

"It seems the right choice. Amongst your gang, he seem to be the one most well versed in welfare, to an extent. He understands."

"…Sai's fiancée is Fllay Allister. Ring the bell?"

"Daughter of George Allister, a minister of the Alliance? I got you."

"Hmm…" Kira back to himself again.

Mwu, being a soldier, quickly knows what's eating the boy. "It sure felt sucks in the aftermath ain't it? Killing people and all."

Kira blinked. "…you get this kind of feeling too? When you get your first kill, I mean."

"Everybody does. In normal situation, people getting his first kill are enough force to drive him to quit killing for a second time. But right now, it's war. And war is not a normal situation."

"But Sai's right. All those knights trapped in the base… I… I…pulled the trigger."

"Yes. You killed them. Under my orders. But that doesn't make it any different."

"…"

"They say: killing depends on how often you do it. The more you do it, the more you get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to killing!"

"And I never said you have to."

Kira paused for a moment.

"Frankly… I came here to say I'm sorry. I've forced you to do something that would taint your conscious for life. And I doubt you would forgive me."

The brunette sighed. "I don't know about that. The deed is done. We'll just have to see… anyway… my friends told me we're not heading to Izumo or Onogoro. So, where are we going?"

Glad to change the subject, Mwu replied. "Archangel."

"Archangel? The Fortress Archangel?"

"That's the one."

"Why there, of all the places?"

"Because unlike some a half million souls walking underneath the ground, we don't have the protection nor the direction. We know where Archangel is, so that's where we'll be going."

Kira nodded. Orb ruled the entirety of Japan Island, with the current capital in Onogoro. Because of their neutrality, the government forbids any foreign (Alliance or Zaft) fortress to be built in Orb's land, except 1 fortress: The Archangel Fortress. A massive fortress located near the shoreline of Japan's western coast. Kira had only heard of it, it was a fortress built in a joint project by both Orb and the Alliance. The project was originally a plan of frontline defense to prevent any outside attackers and for the security of Orb waters. A few complications arise due to the shortage of fund and resources, and Orb contacted the Alliance for both. In return, the Alliance may use the base for transit and lodging for their men. At least, that's what the fortress was supposed to be. With the coming of war though, the fortress were repurposed to a battle fortress.

"I don't know anything else about that battle fortress."

"Well… the Archangel is right now under control of Captain Lewis 'Iron Wall' Halbarton. Familiar name?"

"No."

"Funny. His profile said he once belong to the Orb army. But he left and joined the Alliance and he was posted here."

"Isn't it obvious? I'm betting he wanted to be posted here to make sure the Alliance didn't use the Archangel for their own purposes."

"You're pretty sharp for a ramen waiter."

"I'm not that stupid."

Mwu laughed. He really liked this kid.

Kira smirked. "Say, where are we?"

"You tell me kid. We're simply heading west. After all, we know where the base is… but we don't know how long it'll take to get there."

"I see." Kira took a deep breath. He looked at his body for a moment, and start undoing his bandages, starting from the one on his head.

"Wowow… easy! No need to get out of the bed in a hurry. Your head is still bleeding from yester-" Mwu's words were cut short after Kira removed his bandage. His head was totally unscratched. Quickly enough, Kira removed every bandage in his body. "I'll be damned…"

"I'm always a fast healer… that's my special ability… I think." Kira smiled. Every bandage in his body has been removed and he can walk just fine.

"You're an advanced huh? Well, Pore did tell me about it…"

"Now… what I need is…" His stomach answered the question. "Something to eat."

"The supply wagon is the one behind this wagon. We only got Soybeans and a bit flour though."

Kira thought up for a moment. "Soybeans… flour… got it."

The two got out of the caravan but head on opposing direction: Mwu forward, Kira backwards.

Kira looked around and saw they were just a small group of 3 caravans. When Kira arrived at the supply wagon, the man take charge of it welcomed him. "I'm Arnold Neuman. I'm in charge of this wagon. You want something to eat? We don't have much to give you though."

"I'll take care of that… erhh… Mwu told me… we only have soybeans and a little bit flour. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"Can I see the content?"

"Sure…" Neuman wondered what on earth Kira's up to.

000000000000000

Hours passed…

Mwu meet up with Murrue and Natarle at the front. "The boy seems to be okay."

"What? That was fast."

"Yeah, and get this. The boy didn't even have the slightest scratch on his body. Paul was right. This kid's regenerative ability is off the chart."

"Still… what about Shiki? Do you think that boy…" Natarle was observing Shiki.

"No. Not now."

"But we found the boy unconscious with a half kilometer long cut on the ground. Do you think…?"

"I don't know… and I really hope it's not what I think it is."

"But-"

"Natarle Fukutaichou!! CUT IT OUT!" Mwu growled. Startling both women. "Under my orders, that boy had just turned into a murderer. Don't even think of shoving more weight on his back."

"H-Hai…"

Mwu sighed… and then his nose caught a scent… a wondrous scent of food… Someone's cooking! "Sniff… it smells good…"

"It's coming from the supply wagon." Murrue also smells it. Natarle was also wondering about the smell, and then she noticed that Kira's gang of friends was running towards the supply wagon, along with some of Mwu's men.

"Wha… what the… why are they leaving their post?"

Mwu turned his head and looked. They were heading towards the supply wagon. "I think something's interesting happening on the Supply wagon."

Mwu, Murrue and Natarle finally decided to get down and look for themselves. They stopped the caravan and go take a look at the supply wagon. Upon the sight, Mwu laughed, Murrue hummed in awe, and Natarle was quite shocked. Kira was holding a pair of literally blazing wok with both of his hands. Once in a while, he tossed the content of the wok up in the air. One wok was cooking noodles, and the other wok was cooking meat and tofu. Every time Kira tossed the content to the air, the spectator cheered, particularly his friends. A few more times of tossing and the fire finally died down. "Neuman-san! Plate or bowl… big one!"

"O… Okay!" Neuman immediately grabbed a large plate and put it on the fold out table. Kira placed the noodle on the plate, and then poured the tofu and the meat on top. "San no tofu Yakisoba, (triple tofu fried noodle) Complete!" Kira smiled at his handwork.

Mwu chuckled. "Oi… Kiddo… you can cook?"

"Figure everyone would be hungry by now. So might as well make enough for everyone. There are… 15 of us… right?"

"Erh… yeah… and that's enough for 15 alright…"

Everyone looked at the incredibly appetizing noodle. Mwu take a look at the food. Noodle, Tofu… and meat? "Oi… kiddo… where did you get the meat?"

"yo! Captain! I think we should eat first, ask question later no?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Other soldiers agreed.

Sai chuckled. "Don't worry. The taste is guaranteed!"

"Yeah! We can testify to that… and Kira! This is the San no Tofu Yakisoba, right?"

"You see em." Kira smiled.

Neuman chuckled. He grabbed a pan and banged it with a spoon. "Alright, everyone get in line!"

They do so in less than a second. The three seated officer get the first chance. Mwu looked at the meal. 'San no Tofu Yakisoba? Oh well…' Mwu grabbed his chopstick and began eating. Everyone looked at the captain as he took the first bite… and got literally enthralled. "…my… god… U… Umaiiiiiiiiiii!!" It was so delicious; the Captain fell on the ground. Murrue and Natarle looked at their downed friend. 'So good that he'd fell down for it?' The two ladies also get their share, and upon testing… their reaction were… well, less dramatic then Mwu's, but their expression speaks for itself. Upon seeing that their Captains were enraptured by it, the soldiers eagerly awaited their share.

"UWOOOOOHH!"

"UMAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII!"

"SUGOOOIIII!!"

Mwu quickly finished his share and along with 5 more soldiers, demand an "Okawari!"

"Ie!" Kira refused flat out as he sipped his noodle. The plate is already empty, everyone already get their share, including Arnold.

"Eh? Why?" Mwu look downed.

"Because we have a limited amount of soybeans and supplies, I rationed them and made provisions for 45 meals. That's enough for 15 days. 23 if we make it up somehow. You have to wait for the dinner if you want more."

Mwu and the soldiers looked in awe at the obviously younger Kira. Murrue chuckled at Mwu's antics. "But I'm surprised… I didn't know you were a chef."

"How many times do you think my boss skimped on his work? When that happened, I'm the one in charge. I have to cook, clean the tables, serve the customer… all that… by myself. So I have to know all his dishes cold."

"Really… then… can you explain? This meat… where did you get it? It tasted like… beef. But I remember we don't have any cows."

"Mwu-san… that… is NOT meat."

"What?" Everyone, except the giggling and chuckling Kira's gang, jaw hung.

"It's tofu." Kira explained. "Or tofu remains, to be exact. The remains are mixed with some soyu ketchups and then fried and thus we got the meat taste. But it's kinda softer and smaller. If I have better ingredients like potato and mushroom I can make it closer to meat's crispiness… but for now, that's the best I can come up with."

Mwu's jaw hung. 'San no Tofu Yakisoba… San?' "Wait a minute… what's the third tofu on the dish?"

"It's the noodle." Kira answered. "Hard pressed the tofu to get the water inside out, mix it together with some flour and knead it till it is resilient enough."

"And you still managed to cook something like this… and ration our food for 15 days?" Even Natarle had to admit, she was impressed.

"Of course. I'm a chef. What do you expect?" Kira had gulped the last bit of his food. "It's the one thing I'm good at right now. So might as well do what I can."

Mwu smiled. "Well… I think squad 9 finally found themselves a chef, right boys?"

The prospect of eating Kira's dishes was enough to get the soldiers unanimously cried out one loud "HOORAY!"

Neuman laughed. "I'm glad. A decent chef is a… luxury, and we soldiers don't get that often."

"Really? But you are the chef? Aren't you upset I'm taking over your job?"

"I'm a makeshift chef. My last predecessor only left this simple list of menu: Bean porridge, bean soup, roast beans, boiled beans… and he seems to have a weird understanding of gastronomy."

"How weird?"

Neuman cleared his throat and mock copy a person speaking: "To make a good bean soup, you put a pound of wet beans in the big round flask here and boil it for half an hour, then you throw a horseshoe, if the horseshoe doesn't float you add some more beans… get the general idea?"

Kira sweat dropped.

000000000000000

Somewhere in the middle of the sea…

"75, 76, 77, 78…"

Four guards standing guard around a prison cell could not help but look at the occupant. Right now, the imprisoned was doing a handstand push up… with only his forefingers. Both of the prisoner's hands and legs are chained. But the prisoner didn't show any sign of disturbed by its weight whatsoever. Just then, the door opened and a warden came in, bringing some meal and a jug of water. "Hey! You lot! What are you doing!?"

"79, 80, 81, 82…"

"Ah… we're watching the prisoner sir!"

"83, 84, 85, 86…"

"Very intently I see."

"87, 88, 89, 90…"

"Erhh well…"

"91, 92, 93, 94…"

The warden took a look at the prisoner. The said inmate did not seem to care he was being watched as he did his handstand with his back facing the warden. "Your food's here."

"95…" The prisoner did not stop his handstand. "97, 98, 99, 100." And then he stopped and hopped back to his two legs.

"It won't do you good Zala. No matter how physically fit you are, it won't safe you when the time comes."

"I know." Athrun put on his prisoner's clothing back. "It's a force of habit. Didn't they tell you to do the same thing when they trained you in the academy?"

"They did…" The warden nodded understandingly. "I just can't believe you did some of the things they told me."

"I did it. Believe it." Athrun grabbed his bread, tore it in half, and start eating. "What news?"

"Goad Veia weren't too pleased that some of his men died in Amaterasu. On the side note, Miguel Aiman, Rusty's senior and also your fellow Raww's apprentice got scared out of his mind and was badly injured. Miguel was sent to mental hospital for brain damage and all… Anyway, Lord Veia personally led a raid on Amaterasu. They burned everything to the ground."

Athrun frowned. "Any… casualties? Zaft and Orb?"

"…none. The city was deserted. The army vented out their anger by burning the whole city but… they found nothing."

Athrun inwardly sigh a relief. 'That means Kira's safe…'

"We didn't find the Alliance Officers though."

"Hm." The raven haired boy assesses the situation. A few minutes later… "Fortress Archangel."

"Pardon?"

"That's where they'll be heading. Even if the Alliance Officers tried to get through Onogoro via the Underground tunnel, the odds are, the Orb won't have any of it. IT is their fault that Amaterasu was destroyed. Therefore, they will try to get to the safety of the Archangel's walls. Archangel is the only place where Alliance seated officers like Mwu can be well received."

The warden looked at Athrun.

"…Fortress Archangel is located near the sea… most likely, they will try to rendezvous with Captain Lewis 'Iron Wall' Halbarton. They want to acquire a ship, and then they will either try to go to Alaska or Panama, both Alliance's headquarters. But to go to Alaska from Japan, they will have to cross the Pacific Ocean… but most of our Carpentaria Naval army is stationed there, so no, they will definitely try to get the long way out to Panama… if they go by sea, they'd eventually had to get through the Red sea of Egypt…"

Now, it's the warden's turn to look in awe at the prisoner.

A laugh from behind them caught everyone's interest. It was Raww. "That chattering of yours never ceased to amaze me, Athrun."

"Lord Klueze!" The wardens bowed to their knees.

"Lord Klueze." Athrun bowed.

"So… Panama… is it?"

"Logically speaking, that would be the most obvious choice."

"But, Mwu has a tendency to disobey logic."

"Well… 90 percent of my confidence says they're going to Panama… the remaining 10 percent says they'll break through to Alaska."

"No need to worry I think. News has it that Veia is preparing his army to march. I assume he has also guessed where they be going, though he intends to stop them before they reach fort Archangel. He sent Yzak, Dearka and Nichol of the Elementals as vanguards."

Athrun nodded. "May I suggest sending a message to our fleet in Carpentaria to initiate blockade, preventing any ship to dock the Fortress… this should cut away their means of escaping Japan through sea."

"Consider it done." Klueze nodded and left, followed closely by the warden.

"Lord Klueze… don't you think you're becoming a bit too friendly with him? I mean… he's going to be court-martialed… no?"

"That he is… and I will defend him at the court."

"Mind if I ask… Why did you put so much interest on the boy? Was it because he's the son of Lord Patrick?"

"It's beyond that, and you know I didn't pick my **advisor** based on nobility, do you?"

"Advisor? That boy?"

"Officially, he's just an ordinary Iron Elemental Soldier. But in reality he's qualified for so much more… unless you can find someone else who's IQ is higher than 275, then I'm open for debate."

"2… 275…!?"

000000000000000

Thanks to Kira's cooking, the journey to Archangel for the last 2 days had become quite enjoyable. There's simply no way the soldiers get bored on Kira's menu list: Mapo Tofu Spring noodle rolls, tempura Tofu soba, Yakitofu Soba… most of Kira's dishes, much to Mwu's delight, are noodle based. "Well… that's what boss taught me… aside from basic food knowledge, most of the advanced cooking knowledge is on how to make various kinds of noodle based dish with various kinds of ingredients."

"MMMM!! Don't worry! I'm satisfied enough with this!" Mwu cried tears of joy. Kira's gang can only laugh at the elder's antics. Kira made a normal tofu ramen with some fake minced meat. He finished his share in a blink of an eye. "Kid! Listen… I've been doing some thinking…"

"About what?"

Mwu thought up for a moment, apparently he was choosing his words carefully. "Yesterday, Natarle, Murrue and I discussed it, and we agreed that this is for the best."

"Nanni?" Milly and the rest of the gang found themselves interested.

"This is the second day of the journey. God only knows how long it would take to get to Archangel. And who knows what will be waiting for us on the way."

"You're imploring?" Sai had a general idea where this conversation is going to lead to.

Mwu sighed. "Okay, I'll be blunt. We are horribly undermanned. There are 5 of you… and ten men can't protect you guys all the time. So, starting today, Murrue, Natarle and I are going to train in you in basic self defense and fighting techniques."

"EEEEH!?" Their reaction was quite natural.

"Y… You mean… you'll train us to become soldiers?" Kuzzey gulped.

"Yes."

"We have to… fight-kill people?" Tolle cold sweated.

"If necessary, yes."

Kira frowned. "And so, not enough you turn me into a murderer, you want to turn my friends as well?"

When Kira start speaking, Mwu understood very well. The tone was calm, but the boy was beyond furious. "Consider a scenario then."

"…"

"We were attacked from 4 directions, with ten soldiers, every man are outnumbered an overwhelming three to one. But when the number is 15, we were only outnumbered 2 to 1."

"…and we're supposed to… fight…no kill them?"

"No. Just not a victim. I want you to at least be able to stand up even for a few minutes. We have 3 seated officers in this group, so we could at least take on 5 normal soldiers each… but what if they got their own aces out as well? What if we got our hands full just to handle them? We won't be able to watch over you guys!"

"…"

"You won't have to kill." Murrue tried to calm things down. "In the case of Kira, well, we did go overboard. But we don't have any other choice."

"You won't have to fight. Just… well… defend yourself."

The gang could see some logic, though Kira is still a bit unconvinced. They looked at Kira. Sai gathered the gang around Kira and they start discussing.

"I have to admit, Kira… Mwu speak the truth… we can't rely on these men when the time comes."

"They are Advanced, Sai. Their normal strength is greater than yours, and even worse, they are fully trained to fight. I've fought them once… and I tell you… I'm an advanced myself but their strength is overwhelming." Kira could never forget the sensation he felt when the Orange Knight slammed his sword at him.

"But it's not like we have to fight them directly…"

"Look. There's this thing called rules of war. And according to that law, civilians like us are not to be harmed. If we fight, we'll be considered warriors and target for elimination. We are better off to be seen without arms."

"I wonder did they follow such rule when they start shooting at us with those cannons."

Kira blinked. 'That's right… Zaft follows the order of their emperor down to the latter. They won't give a damn about rules of war if the emperor had stated so.' "…you guys might be forced to kill people… just like… just like what I have done."

"…"

Kira looked at his friends and he was torn. A part of him realized they'll need this training. But another part of him doesn't want his friends to suffer the guilt of hurting-killing people. It felt awful, and as Mwu had stated before, it'll hound his conscious till the day he die. Physical or mental pain? "…you guys decide yourself. If you take this decision, there's no turning back. As for me…" Kira turned to Mwu. "I've made my decision."

Mwu nodded understandingly. "Then, what about you guys?"

Kira backed away from the group to let them made their own decision.

In the end, the decision was: Sai, Tolle, and even Milly stood forward. Kuzzey back away.

"I'm sorry… but… I really don't think… I can…"

"I'll take care of him." Kira hold Kuzzey's back.

The three nodded understandingly.

"Then! Let's begin the training!"

000000000000000

In a spot some distance away from the group…

A knight put his ear to the ground. Hearing. "…less than three days ahead of us. We can overtake them. We're catching up."

"Shouldn't we wait for the other Vanguard?"

"Are you kidding? There must be only, 10… 15 tops… and there are 50 of us. Why should we be afraid of those weak naturals?"

The knights agreed.

"And look at the bright side. If we did it, we might get promoted."

000000000000000

"AAAAAAAARHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Tolle scream his lungs out as Mwu pulled both of his legs backwards with a rope while the captain's legs were pressed on the boy's back.

"That's what we call taste bitter before sweet."

"Arghh… do I have to do this… stretching every time?"

"Look at the bright side, maybe by the end of this day, you'll grow taller by a few centimeters."

"Arghhh…"

Sai was told to stand firm while shouldering a pair heavy jugs filled with stone.

"In fighting, the first you must build up is stamina and fortitude. STAND FIRM!" Natarle barked as Sai gave sign of faltering just a bit.

Murrue's training of Milly, however, seems to be the only one most forgiving compared to the other two. Milly was told to do some short off… yoga stance? Anyway, she was told to stand with just her one leg for some time.

"Miriallia-san, you're a bit different. Unlike boys, us girls are blessed not with brute force, so taking attack is not exactly our thing. So, we're going to train with your flexibility."

"Okay. And call me Milly, that's what my friends call me."

"Right, Milly-san."

Kira watched calmly together with Kuzzey from the supply wagon. Kuzzey gulped as Mwu pulled Tole's leg for the nth time. "…looks tough."

"Hm." Kira nodded silently.

"…but what's with all the dancing style-"

"Not dancing style. It's stance."

"Heh?"

"…Mwu-san seems to be the type that avoids attacks and attack back. Natarle-san is teaching Sai in fortitude. That means defending. Milly was taught to… how do you say this, circulate through the attack and counter."

"Whoa! Nice observation kiddo." Mwu overheard Kira's comment. "Just a little rectification: I'm not avoiding. I'm all for offense! Attack first before you got hit! That's why I'm planning to develop your friends' speed, power, and accuracy."

Natarle sighed. "Not everyone is blessed with your stamina Mwu Taichou! In a fight, if you can prevent the enemy from attacking you, you can hit them back at your leisure. That's why stamina and defense is important!"

"No… No I don't think so. What's the point of just defending? What, you expect to tire them to death? It'll take ages! If you hit them before they hit you, not only you won't suffer any injury-"

"That is IF you can hit them before they hit you!"

"That's how my predecessor did it, that's how my soldiers do it and it works pretty well so far."

"Defense!"

"Offense!"

"Defense!"

"Offense!"

"Maa, maa! Just teach your own students your own belief. No need to throw a ruckus." Murrue cut the argument short.

The two officers still look a bit unsettled, but, like Murrue requested, they end it there.

And so the training officially begins…

"Okay… first put this on." Mwu gave Tolle a pair of makeshift arm protector.

"O… okay…"

"This is strength…" Once Mwu put the first arm protector on, the boy's arm fell down. "And this is discipline." And the other hand also slumped down, followed shortly by Tolle's whole body.

"…it… weighs… a ton…"

"25 kilos, each of it, to be exact. I carried twice as heavy when I was your age. Here, hold this." Mwu gave the boy his armguard, and Tolle fortunately draw back his hand in time, as the said item sank into the ground in a cloud of smoke, lest, it'll burry his hand along with it.

"…" Tolle gulped.

"Of course, as you can see for yourself that weight has been updated."

"…right…" the boy sweat dropped.

Sai was told to do some push up with a weight on his back. The weight? Kuzzey was told to do the honor.

"Kuzzey… H… how much you weigh?"

"Haven't count it… last time I check, it was 45 something…"

"W… when is that last time?"

"…err… a year ago."

"…!" Sai gasped.

Milly was told to practice throwing a star shaped blade. Mwu called it Shuriken. According to Murrue, it was quite easy to use, even she and Natarle (who's not shinobi like Mwu) can use it. The target is a coin hung on the side of the wagon.

"Throw it at the center of the coin. Like… this!" Murrue throw the shuriken right at the center of the coin, specifically the hole. The Shuriken stuck there. Milly gaped in awe. Murrue picked up the shuriken. "Now your turn."

"o… Okay… Ei!" Milly throw the shuriken in an obviously amateurish manner. The shuriken missed the coin and hit a frying pan. The Shuriken deflected and tossed haphazardly to the air.

"Wh… whoa!"

The shuriken landed… just a few millimeters away from Kira's groin. The victim paled. "…o… OI! Are you trying to CASTRATE ME!?"

"Hueee!?" Milly gulped.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"A… Ahh… then… let's pick a safer spot shall we?"

"O… okay… et… to…" The two looked around. But the soldiers, upon seeing the accident immediately back away.

"Errhhh… you know what…" Kira get inside the wagon and got out with a slab of wood. "We use this wood for lighting fire… you can use this for targeting. That way, if it hit, it'll stuck here."

"I see. Yosh!"

The wood was hanged on the side of the wagon, just like the coin.

Milly throw the shuriken again. "Ei!" It missed the target, as in, the tip of the shuriken didn't even touch the wood.

It hit the horse's buttock.

The very same horse that was pulling the supply wagon.

The poor animal whined in pain, and as expected, the horse run like a crazed beast, pulling the wagon with it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Kira hold on to his dear life on the reins, but the horse showed no sign of reducing its speed.

"Oh."

"There he goes."

The soldiers just looked dumbly at the speeding wagon. Mwu was the first one to break the trance. "Oh no! This is bad! SOMEONE! CATCH THAT WAGON!"

"Huh?"

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOU RETARDS!? IT'S ALMOST DINNER! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HAPPENED TO THE INSIDE OF THAT WAGON, BUT OUR CHEF HAS GONE WITH IT!"

The wave of realization hit all the soldiers. "CATCH THAT WAGON!"

Everyone immediately speed up in an attempt to catch up with the runaway wagon.

000000000000000

"HM?"

"What is it?"

"Those guys! They suddenly quicken their pace!"

"What?"

"And it's very fast… oh dear…now they're four days ahead of us!"

"Heee?"

"What's with the sudden spurt of speed?"

"Could it be… they know we are close?"

"Damn… those naturals… they're not bad."

"Forget dinner and let's go!"

"I suppose."

000000000000000

A few hours later, the whole caravan finally managed to catch up with the said wagon. Kira was still holding the reins, but the poor boy was clearly petrified in fear.

"Hey… are you okay kid?"

"H… h… help…"

"Sheesh… he got a jelly for a nerve…"

And thus, the caravan rested there for the night. Neuman and Kuzzey cooked a simple Mapo tofu for dinner. No noodle because the chief chef was out of commission. The next morning, the trainees found themselves unable to stand. The muscle pain coming from yesterday's running and chasing Kira's caravan exploded. Tolle got the worse pain of them all because he was using weight. The morning passes by and they were told not to do strenuous training. By lunch, their muscle pain diminished a little and thus allowing them to continue with their training. Mwu deemed Tolle ready to begin training on Taijutsu, Murrue began explaining to Milly some simple movement, and Sai was told to do some basic punching moves several hundred times, much to his chagrin. All this was done with Kira continuously watching.

The routine becomes quite repetitiously simple: Train, lunch (they skipped breakfast to save up their provision), train, dinner, train, sleep, wake up, train, and so forth. And, in a blink of an eye, it's the fourth day since the training routine applied. By this time, Kira's friends had all began to get used to the training sequence.

Later that evening…

The caravan decided to rest near a bamboo forest. Normally, they would be training, but Tolle and the others are quite beat up, thanks to the additional weight Mwu had given them. So they called an early break.

"Hyaaa… But our students are getting pretty well aren't they?"

"Well, yes. Milly was quite a diligent one." Murrue agreed.

"I still need to drill Sai a bit more. But he doesn't complain. What of that boy Tolle?"

"Heh. That kid. He's got a creative brain alright. But he's still so and so… comparatively speaking." Mwu smirked.

"I suppose we can say that all is well with our respective students."

"Actually…" Mwu began. "There's one kid I'm still wondering."

"I thought you said not to go there?" Natarle frowned.

"Think about it. That kid has been working, living under the same roof with Paul. The kid is our senpai's protégé. Who knows? I wouldn't be surprised if Paul taught him some of his tricks?"

"Beats me… You see the look on his face during the wagon accident 4 days ago? Poor boy." Murrue sighed.

"I won't forget." Mwu looked at the direction of the supply wagon. 'But still… I can't help wondering…'

Meanwhile, in the supply wagon…

"Kira! Where are you going?"

"Well, we're near a bamboo forest. Let's just see if I can find some bamboo sprouts for dinner. I brought Torii with me so I won't get lost."

"Okay." Sai nodded.

Neuman, bewildered, asked Tolle. "What's with the birdie?"

"Kira's a guy with the worst sense of direction. If it weren't for that bird, he'll always get lost."

"O… okay…"

Kira walked quietly and look around the bamboo forest. Kira took his time traversing through the bamboo forest, he had managed to gather a bagful of bamboo sprouts, and some wild mushrooms to boot. 'Lucky to find shiitake here… oops… look at the time! I always get lost, might as well try to return early…' "Okay… time to go back…"

Much to his surprise, it took him only 5 minutes to go back to the group, and his sixth sense kicks in again. '…I got a bad feeling about this… something's bad seems going to happen…'

"Yo, Kira! What did you find?"

"Some bamboo shoots… mushroom… and speaking for myself… I smell trouble."

"Trouble? How would you know?"

"…gut feeling."

000000000000000

Not far from there…

"Well, well… we finally catch up with them."

"How many?"

"…they got 10 soldiers… and 5 civilians?"

"5 Civilians?"

"Yeah. 3 on that medical ward, 2 watch over the supply wagon."

"I see… our target is the supply wagon."

"Why bother with strategy? Let's just charge in and kill everyone."

"I'd love to do that… but we got three seated officers standing guard. I don't care about the other two women, but that guy, Mwu la Flagga… he's the big problem."

"Heard he fought Lord Raww to a standstill?"

"He's the first guy in this war that managed to draw first blood from him."

"Okay… so… the target is the supply wagon?"

"Yep. How are we going to do that?"

"Easy does the trick. We wait until the majority of them sleeps, and prepare some fire. We'll torch it!"

000000000000000

"You're sure? He did say that?"

"Yes… I… I know it sounds ridiculous… but… when I look on his eyes… I think he meant it." Neuman reported

"…you said he left for the bamboo forest… when did he return?"

"…about a short one hour after he left. Why?"

Mwu's eyes widened. "Ready our things we're packing up!"

"EH?"

"It happened in Amaterasu and I tell you it's beyond coincidence. KID!"

"Mwu-san?" Kira turned.

"Listen… the food in the supply wagon… can you pssts… psstss…"

Kira nodded. "Okay." He turned to his friends. "Guys! Help me with this!"

Mwu nodded. "Yosh! Soldiers! ON YOUR FEET!"

Mwu's men gasped at the rude wake up call.

000000000000000

"Gah!?"

"What? What?"

"They're moving again!?"

"Almost as if they know we're going to attack them!"

000000000000000

"Yosh… this should do it." Tolle smiled satisfyingly.

"Okay…" Kira nodded. He looked at Mwu. The said captain had also finished rigging his wagon. Kira approach him. "Mwu-san."

"Yo, kid!"

"…are you sure… it's just my feeling you know. You want to make decision based on some paranoia of a kid like me?"

"Remember that morning when the Murrue, Natarle and I tried to get through the gate in that bizarre plan of ours? You came early. And then look at what happened. It failed miserably. I'm not a great believer in coincidence."

"Somehow, I'm beginning to think I'll be acting as a warning alarm."

"Ha, ha, ha!" Mwu messes Kira's already messy hair. "Don't worry. Multitasking ain't so bad."

"…"

"Yosh! Let's go!"

The whole squad began marching.

Meanwhile, the Zaft knights that followed them groaned in frustration. "At this rate, we might gonna lose them!"

"So what now?"

"Screw the strategy. Fire the arrows now! Shoot it on all of them! And then we charge!"

"Gotcha. Ready… Aim…"

Several knights readied their arrows.

"Fire!"

And the flaming arrows fly away. Several dozen landed on the supply wagons. Turning it ablaze soon after.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Neuman roared.

Kira immediately cut off the horses' reins and jumped away from his burning wagon and crawl beneath it.

A few arrows headed to Mwu's wagon, but the captain immediately throw some shuriken and cut the arrows midair. "BATTLE STATION!"

The soldiers pulled out their katana, just as a whole battalion of Zaft Knights charged out of the woods. "CHAAARGE!"

And all hell broke loose. Mwu's men however, were obviously outnumbered 3 to 1. Most of the troops focus their attention on Mwu, Murrue and Natarle. Mwu seemingly managed to hodl his own pretty well against 5 knights all at once. Murrue, brandishing her spear was parrying a knight's sword as Natarle used twin short katana to slit one of the knights' throats. Sai, Tolle and Milly remain in their post and await their chance. Kuzzey cowered in fear underneath the blazing wagon, whereas Kira began untying the sacks of beans and flours from underneath the wagon.

Mwu's prediction was correct: they were targeting the supply wagon first. In the last second, Mwu ordered that all the supplies are to be removed from the wagon and divided into three and tied underneath all three wagons. "Kuzzey! A little help would be nice!"

"WHUAAAA!" Alas, the boy was too scared to help. Kuzzey had gone panic when one of the Alliance soldiers got stabbed by 3 swords on his back. Just then, one of the knights charged at them. Kira had just finished unfasten the last sack when the fire break through. 'Just in time…' "Sai! Get Kuzzey out of here!"

"Okay!" Sai grabbed Kuzzey's leg and pulled the scared boy away from the blazing wagon. Kira soon followed, carrying a few sacks of supplies on his back and slither out. As they saw the battle unfolds, they realize what Mwu said was true; the alliance soldiers are simply outnumbered. Just then, a soldier managed to run his katana through a knight's throat. But no sooner than that, a knight stabbed him on his spinal cord, killing him instantly. Neuman managed to hold on his own, but he was clearly overrun.

"We have to move away from here." Kira instructed. "The first wagon! Go, go, go!"

The gang ran through the battlefield. Mwu managed to slice two knights in a row just as one of his soldiers got struck on his knee. Before the knights can perform the coup de grace though, Murrue stabbed the knight, piercing his armor with her spear. Murrue throw her daggers at two knights and unravel another weapon: a morning star. This frighten some of the charging knights and sent them running. Natarle focused her attention on other knights, bashing one of the enemies' head soon after. The soldiers, seeing their superiors performed quite well against the seemingly impossible odds, inspired to fight harder, making it a little more difficult for the knights to finish them off.

The gang managed to stay away from the fight for some time. But Tolle was somewhat hesitant. "W… we have to help them!"

"No, we won't." Kira answered immediately.

"But…!"

"What can you do? You've just learned about basic punching and kicking for a few days! And you want to fight a professional soldier?"

"I…"

"Kira's right." Sai nodded. "…there's nothing we can do at this point. We'll fight bravely… but we'll die quickly. The only thing we can do now… is to wait and sit this one out… and hope for the best."

Tolle still looked unconvinced. He turned his head away, until he took a glimpse of Kira's arm. The boy's hand had balled into a fist, and it was trembling. Upon seeing that, Tolle sighed and stayed. And thus, the gang cowered at the corner, waiting for the outcome of the battle.

Unfortunately however, they weren't aware that one of the knights is sneaking right behind them.

Meanwhile, Mwu killed another knights and looked around. There's still so many of them. He turned his head wildly, searching for something… anything he can use to turn the situation around. Then he caught sight of the blazing wagon. '…hey… I can use that…' Secretly, Mwu gathered a dozen kunais and shurikens and put in a bundle filled with gunpowder and explosive tag. Before the Captain can proceed with whatever he had in mind however…

"Hey what the-MMPH!" Milly haven't even got the chance when a pair of strong arms pulled her away.

"H… HEY!" Tolle roared.

Kira and Sai instantly charged at the knight, but the knight swat them, and for the first time, Sai found truth in what Kira said about these knights. With just one hand, the knight smashed Kira and sent him flying towards him. Sai landed with a thud and Kira got tossed to the bushes.

"ALRIGHT! NOBODY MOVES!"

The battle halted. Everyone turned their eyes towards the gang. Milly was struggling as one of the knights hold her by the chokehold. "No more funny business!"

"Why you…"

"Shut up! You! Naturals! Put down your weapons!"

Mwu hesitated.

Milly however, exchanged looks with Murrue. The elder woman understood. Murrue gave an eyewink at Mwu. The said captain caught the sign.

And it happened in an instant. Instead of dropping her weapon, Murrue throw a shuriken which scratched the Milly's leg, just a little, but it's enough to force her to drop down, weighing her captor just enough to make him open his defense. Before the knight can react Mwu appeared right in front of him and embedded a short katana through his eye and all the way to his brain, killing him instantly. The knights blinked. They didn't even see the Captain moved! Still bewildered at what happened, Mwu immediately throw his bag at the blazing wagon. "DUCK!!"

Everyone, safe the knights, ducked in time. The moment the bag was consumed by fire; it explodes, sending hordes of kunai and shuriken to every direction. Knights who didn't manage to evade in time were impaled by a hail of shurikens and kunais, and they were killed instantly. Some of the knights that survived immediately charged at the nearest opponent in their vicinity.

Kira rise up from the bushes and looked at the battlefield. The victor has yet to be decided but the condition has been evened out. Just then, he heard several hustles and rustle from his side. Several knights that survived the explosion walked out slowly from the woods, and, much to his horror, they intend to charge in on his friends again. 'I have to distract them…'

Kira looked around and found a pebble. He took it and throws it squarely on one of the knight's head. The knights were alerted to his presence, and angrily went to his direction. Kira, both glad and terrified that he caught their attention, ran to the bamboo forest and the knights followed.

The remaining knights however, suddenly find themselves at a disadvantage. That explosion took the majority of their numbers. Now, there are only a few of them left. In normal situation, this is a breather for them. But having three seated officers as your enemy is not a normal situation.

"Well then." Mwu cracked his knuckles. His blue eyes sparkling with cold fiery fury. "Trying to kill us, burning one of our wagons… this I can forgive. But no one messes with my boys and girl."

The knights gulped.

"You lot, stand down." Mwu's men followed their captain's orders and put down their weapons.

"You guys are so busted." One of the Mwu's men chuckled. Oh, nothing's worse than a pissed off captain.

The knights were unnerved even more.

"I suppose I'll show you then." Mwu readied his Kodachi. "The reason of why I was nicknamed Eagle."

The knights' eyes turned wide.

000000000000000

Meanwhile, Kira was running as fast as he can through the bamboo forest. There are 5 knights chasing him and boy, weren't they fast! He looked around for anything he can use. Just as the knights were so close on his back, his hand grabbed a bundle of three bamboo trees and pulled it, before letting it go. The bamboos lashed out and hit one of the knights flat out on the head. The knight that receives the first hit got knocked backwards and the back of his helmet smashed the other knight's head, knocking him unconscious. One down.

"Whoa!"

During the commotion, Kira managed to disappear into the thick bamboo forest. The boy looked around and saw a thick bamboo staff. He took it. 'I could use this… for now.'

Just then, the sound of cutting and rustling came from behind him. The angry knights began cutting the bamboos around them furiously. One of them spotted him and gave chase. Kira quickly ran off. The two finally ended up facing a cliff.

"You got nowhere to run, natural."

"I don't understand you people. Does the word 'rule of war' never actually come across your mind?"

"What are you blathering about? You attacked us first!"

"Yes. But you were trying to hurt my friends first, of which by the way, are all civilians!"

"They're just a bunch of naturals! Hell, just killing a few of them won't be enough! There's still a million of them out there!"

"You…!" Words fail him. Kira glared at the knight.

"Well, it won't matter to you pretty soon anyway. DIE!" The knight charged at him, attempting a stab. Kira instinctively blocked the stab with the bamboo. The blade went through, yet it narrowly missed him. Interlocking the blade in the bamboo, Kira spun it around. The Knight let go of his spinning sword and due to the power of his lunge, he lost balance. Kira's leg accidentally tripped him, and the knight got his head smashed to the cliff, knocking him unconscious.

'Two down… three to go.' Kira grabbed the sword off the bamboo. The sword was quite heavy and quite difficult to carry. Kira had to hold the sword with both hands.

"Hey! I heard noises over there!"

Kira quickly ran to the other side of the bamboo forest. The knights cut their way in soon after. "Whoa… he got this one too… not bad for a natural. Where is he?"

"Hmm…"

The sound of bamboo rustling alarmed them. "Over there." Two knights charged in, but one stayed. Apparently he had something in mind.

Meanwhile, the knights furiously cut every bamboo on their way. Kira, watching the knights' antics, began cutting select bamboo trees in a similar fashion with the knights. The knights can only hear cutting and rustling. They circle around and around, finding a batch of cut bamboo trees. Thinking they've been to the place, they look to another spot, without realizing they're getting deeper and deeper. Realizing his plan began to work, Kira cut a few more bamboos and then stopped. The sudden silence unnerved the two knights.

"Don't tell me we're lost!"

"Spread out. We'll find that brat quicker this way."

"Okay."

The two knights spread out. Kira had a little victory dance at the back of his mind. Fighting two of them is suicide, but one on one… well at least he had proven to himself that he had a slight chance to survive.

The knight was look around the bamboo forest and found himself confused. Everywhere look the same to him. Bamboo trees everywhere. Just then his eye caught sight of Kira's foot, running into the bushels of bamboos. "Come here you!" The Knight ran towards the spot in an instant, only to be welcomed by another lashing batch of bamboos. "Same tricks won't work twice!" With relative ease, the knight cut the bamboos. Suddenly Kira burst out the bamboo trees right behind the knight. Caught by surprise, the knight didn't have time to block the incoming attack. Kira stabbed the knight. His target was his thigh, but Kira clumsy stab missed its target… and it went straight through the knight's sorry ass' hole (literally).

"…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!"

Three out of five.

The scream can be heard even outside the forest. The other knight was greatly alarmed. 'That voice… that's one more down!' Panic now ran amok in his mind. 'Who the fuck is this guy!? He took down three of our men!? Civilian my ass!' He ran aimlessly, cutting every bamboo in his way. When he cut the next batch of bamboos, he found Kira, also panicking. The knight roared and starts giving chase, swinging his sword wildly. Kira ran as quickly as possible. All the while, the boy began brewing a new plan in his head.

Kira began cutting bamboos left and right. The falling bamboos did little to hold the knight though, as he cut all the bamboos to smaller pieces, but it limit his range of sight considerably. Once he cut enough bamboos, Kira suddenly ran to a lone bamboo tree, step on it, and utilizing the bamboo's elasticity, catapulted himself at the knight. Not expecting the sudden counter attack and too busy cutting up falling bamboos the knight blocked it with his arm. The attack unfortunately only managed to scratch his diamond hard gauntlet. The knight turned towards Kira, who was lying on the ground. The boy immediately turned around and saw his opponent attempted to slash him. And as the blade came down, Kira rolled to the side in the last second, and before the knight could pull the sword back, Kira slammed his sword on it, sinking the blade to the ground, and there it stuck. Before the knight could react, Kira grabbed a bamboo and smashed it as hard as he could on the opponent's head. The bamboo shattered but unfortunately, it did very little to no damage at all.

"Heh. Out of ideas, smart ass?" The knight grinned behind his helmet. Kira quickly grabbed his own sword and smash it on the knight's head. Lack of experience and lack of strength, the attack didn't even go through the said target. But it was hard enough to shook the helmet, and the loud CLANG resulted from metal meet metal reverberated through the inside of the helmet. The knight was obviously fazed by the noise and instinctively removed his helmet. Still half deaf, Kira smacked a second bamboo on the man's head, this time knocking him unconscious for good.

"Pant… pant… pant… stay there!" Kira gasped as he fell to the ground. There's still one more knight out there and quite frankly, he's beginning to run out of ideas. Suddenly he heard clapping from his back. Kira quickly turned around and saw, much to his horror, the last knight.

The knight was clapping, as if congratulating him. "Impressive. That was some nice move, young man."

"W…what?"

"Good use of terrain, surprise attacks, spontaneous decision making… very resourceful… I haven't seen an Advanced fight like that in years."

"I'm… you know who I am?"

"I've been around quite a while kid. You pick things up."

This knight's voice seems to be quite elderly. Quite unlike some other knights rash behavior. What's more, this knight did not carry the standard bastard sword that others carry. Instead, much to Kira's surprise, the knight carries a Katana and a Wakizashi. And thus, Kira deduces this man is the leader of the group. "…so what are you going to do to me now?"

"I've thought of a few alternatives… but I think I'll just ask why are you sticking with those Naturals?"

"They are my friend. And above all, you guys destroyed my home, did you not!?"

The knight nodded. "You're…"

"Orb's citizen. Inside out."

"I did hear that Uzumi Nara Attha allowed both Advanced and Natural in his country and treat them equally. I thought it was just empty words. I guess I was wrong."

"Not every Natural is that bad. And people like you and your men are the reason why Advanced like me became scapegoats of the Naturals!"

"Hmph. I can stay here and give you a little lecture, and I can guarantee once I'm done, you'll see things my way."

"After hostage taking, attempted assault on my friends, and the hell I went through? I don't think so."

"I suppose." The knight stood up. Kira also tried to stand up, but found his legs fails him.

"Relax. I'm not going to kill you. Unlike some of my men, I'm well aware of Rules of War kid." The knight walked past him, grabbed his fallen comrade and prepares to leave. "…I'll give you a piece of advice then. I would not say more about your civilian friends. But be careful with your 'friends' from the Alliance."

"Them?"

"Yes. They are soldiers. In spite of everything you may have done for them, one day an order will come to them to turn against you. The prejudices against our kind are that much stronger at the Alliance's higher chain of command. And those bastards of officers tend to bring those prejudices when passing on judgment."

"I don't know if I can call them my friends though… our relationship is… I don't know… mutually beneficial."

"Ha. Very good. At least I know you watch your back. Then if you'll excuse me…" The knight nodded a farewell. But before he can leave, Kira remembered one question he had been wondering.

"One last question?"

"Yes?"

"Do… do you know one of your knights… named… Athrun Zala?"

"Athrun Zala? Of course I am. The Zala family golden boy, Raww's top protégé, and an advisor at his age. Currently he's the hottest topic to talk about."

"What happened to him?"

"He was… scheduled to be court-martialed for insubordination in his most recent mission. You know anything about it?"

"I… no… at least… I know nothing that could help him."

"I see. Well then. Ja ne." The knight walked away. Leaving Kira alone to his thoughts.

000000000000000

Back to the caravan…

Only two knights remain standing. The other 8 were disemboweled, beheaded, or stabbed to bamboo trees. Mwu was nowhere in sight, and his men also dare not to move. Kira's gang was literally engrossed by the scene. In just a short 10 minutes, 8 out of 10 knights were butchered, and none of them understood how. The knights were clearly panicking. They stick together, back to back, waiting for the eagle to strike again. Just then, a large black shuriken fly right at them. One of the knights quickly smashed the shuriken away… only to find another identical pitch black shuriken, hidden in the shuriken's shadow, embedded on his chest. The man dropped dead soon after.

The last knight gasps and pants. He wildly look around, looking for his opponent. "COWARD! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Oh, but I'm right here… All around you…" Mwu's voice echoed throughout the forest, terrorizing the knight even further. The knight saw a flash of yellow at the corner of his eye and turned to the said direction… only to find a kodachi pointed on his neck.

"You call me a coward just now… yet you attack unarmed civilians…?"

"…in the Zaft academy, we were taught… that in this war, there has been only one man able to fight the strongest of the Hakutenkun, Lord Raww le Klueze, to an even ground… they say you… fought in Fort Endiminion… you single handedly destroyed the invading army… they say… rather than running or moving… they describe it that… you were flying… like an eagle attacking its pray… now I understand what they meant." The knight knew now his fate is sealed.

"Ja ne." Mwu mercilessly beheaded the knight. The headless warrior fell silent to the ground.

Silence. The battle is over.

"…clean up this mess… bury the dead." Mwu sheathed his small katana as his men do as they were told. They have three fatalities. Mwu observed the area and rested his eye on Kira's gang.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah… yeah, we're fine." Sai answered.

"Good." Mwu nodded. He looked at them and noticed someone's missing. "…where's Kira?"

The gang finally realized that the said brunette was gone. "Kira?"

"I think he got thrown off to the bushes. Over there."

They searched the surrounding area. "Where is he?"

"Could it be that…Kira ran into the forest… and… he got lost?"

Everyone sweat-dropped at the possibility. "Wait… where's… Torii?"

As if responding to their call, the green bird chirped and landed on Mwu's shoulder. "Oh no…"

"Without that bird, Kira will be lost… Torii! Go find Kira!" Sai nodded at Torii.

The bird chirped once and flies away.

"Now we just have to wait." Tolle sighed.

Mwu chuckled. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Torii's the smartest bird this side of the earth. If he can't find him… then nothing will."

An hour later, Torii's back… with a bushed out Kira.

"…I ran into the forest… and… well…"

"Got lost." The gang finished up for him.

"One thing for sure though Kid." Mwu slapped Kira's back. "At least, since you're late, we know that there won't be any more unwanted surprises."

"Ah."

000000000000000

000000000000000  
000000000000000

And done!

For some of you that notice: this chapter saw the first application of Kakashi's infamous Ancient Konoha Taijutsu Ultimate Ougi: Thousand Years of Pain.

Till the next chapter.

Ja ne.


	5. Fruition

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Oh by the way, the division system is based on the same system on Bleach Gotei 13.

Chapter 5:

**Fruition**

"Then? So you lot just walk away like some losers?" Yzak barked at the survivors.

"…I suppose…"

"What?"

"I… I mean… that would be correct, sir."

"Grah!" Yzak growled.

Dearka tapped his friend's back. "Calm down Yzak!, you're puffing smoke through your ears at this rate!"

"SHUT UP! 50 men got beaten by a squad ONE FIFTH its size! How am I supposed to report this to Veia-sama?"

"Maa… maa!" Nichol tried to calm the fuming Yzak… to little success.

Yzak turned towards the squad leader again. "And you. I gave you a specific order to report to me if you found them. WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SO?"

"We felt that… we can take em."

"Well, given your state you certainly failed to do so, right?" Dearka scoffed.

"…I have no excuses."

"You damn right you don't. You better get them ready though. I'm sending you and what's left of your men back to the main army. You'll have a good time explaining things to Lord Veia." Yzak get ready to leave.

The knight nodded. "But still…"

"What?"

"…you might want to be careful, Lord Joule. The squad's ace is not only Mwu the eagle."

"I'm well aware of that. There are also Murrue Ramias and Natarle Badgiruel, Captain and Lieutenant of the 12th division, right?"

"That… and another one."

"Who?"

"I do not know… but he took down 4 of my men single handedly… and you wouldn't take him as the warrior type either."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Now go and report to the main army."

"Yes sir." The knight excuses himself and left.

Yzak turned towards his squad. "EVERYONE! It is confirmed. That suspicious caravan IS a squad of Naturals. Thanks to those nimrods though, we're quite far behind those Naturals! Break camp and move out!"

"Yes sir!"

And the whole vanguard army march on, leaving the five bushed knights alone.

"This is a disgrace… us four got beaten by a kid!?"

"It's not a disgrace." The leader stated. "You guys are well trained… it's just… well… that kid is smarter than you."

"A natural smarter than us!?"

"God is so fickle." Just then, the old knight was engulfed in a hail of water, much to the surprise of the other knights. Once the hail of water subsided, stood before them is another person. Recognizing the said individual, the other knights hastily removed their helmets and bow, heads on the ground.

"L…L…Lord V… Veia!"

Veia nodded. "This is going to be interesting. The question is… how long would it take for the eagle to realize… he has another golden egg under his wing?"

00000000000000

"So some of those soldiers tried to get you… and you run?"

"Yes… a… apparently I lost them." Kira half lied. Well, he wasn't actually just ran, heck, he fought them! Well… if it can be called a fight.

"Well the fact that you survive that is already a good thing." Mwu smiled.

"But… those guys… seriously. They would go lengths and bounds to get us?" Milly remembered the time she was held hostage.

"That only proved rules of war doesn't mean a thing to them." Natarle stated.

"…" Kira began thinking. Truth is, with the fact he himself almost got killed and his friends' safety is at stake, he couldn't help to agree with everything Mwu had once said. Some these knights didn't follow the rules of engagement and they will kill him and his friends, given the chance. He contemplated to ask Mwu for training also, but then, the old knight's words came crashing in: _"They are soldiers. In spite of everything you may have done for them, one day an order will come to them to turn against you."_ Kira frowned. He really couldn't believe a man like Mwu would do such a thing. Murrue and Natarle… well, they are another story entirely.

Just then, Natarle called the gang. "Well… I hope yesterday's event opened your eyes. Your training will be intensified! So ready yourself!"

Sai, Milly and Tolle also realized they just can't keep playing damsel in distress anymore. The accident with Milly had hardened their resolve. With that in mind, their "Yes, ma'am!" was one filled with conviction.

And the training progresses again. As for the caravan, they've lost one wagon. Luckily, most of the provision has been divided evenly amongst the wagons, and Kira had managed to save most of the provision from his wagon before it was burned. They've lost three men, logically speaking, that means less mouth to feed. The caravan entered a thick rain forest.

Natarle barked at Sai. "Aim their wrist! Not their hand! When you're fighting an armed soldier, aim below their wrist! There always be chinks in their armor there, and it will force your enemy to let go their weapons. Focus all your strength when you attack that point. Understand? Do it again!"

"Yes maam." Sai obediently nodded.

Kira sighed as he looked at Milly trains. She still can't throw as well as Murrue did. Something clicked in Kira's mind and before he knew it, he asked Neuman for a brush and paper, and he began drawing and scratching.

"No, no! You're doing it wrong! Here throw the shuriken like this. Don't use too much back arm movement! It ruins the trajectory!"

"But if I don't do it like that, the shuriken won't even fly!"

Kira decided that time to intervene. "Ramias-san… can you try throw the shuriken again?"

The two women looked at Kira. Murrue took note of the paper in Kira's hand. "Sure." The Captain throws another shuriken.

Kira didn't see whether the shuriken hit the target though, Kira saw Murrue's back. "I see… Milly! I get it now. Next time you throw the shuriken, try moving your shoulder back and forth."

"My shoulder?"

"Yeah." Kira tapped the back of Milly's shoulder. "When saw Ramias-san did it, I saw her backbone moved just a bit. It's more like… shooting the shuriken rather than throwing it."

"But how do I move my backbone?"

"I… don't know… Ramias-san?"

"I… well… now that you mentioned… I never realized that either. May I?" Murrue asked for Kira's papers. He looked through the writings and blinked several times. "Mwu?"

"Nanni? Nanni?" The blond man suddenly appeared right behind them.

"Mwu, take a look at this." Murrue showed him Kira's papers.

The captain looked at the content of the paper. Kira draw a rough sketches of a person looked from the side. "Well I'll be monkey's uncle… he's right."

Kira gave an "Oh?"

"My backbone did move. Thanks to lots of practices and training."

"Heee… I see…"

Mwu looked at Kira smiled. "Looks like you found another way to help us besides fighting yes?"

Kira blinked and smiled sheepishly. "I…I suppose."

And thus, the training continues, with an addition of Kira logging every activity in his journal. At night, everyone was thoroughly pleased by Kira's main dish: a Tofuu meat noodle steamboat with mushrooms and bamboo shoots! "Putting aside the fact I got lost, I managed to gather some food as in Mushrooms and bamboo shoots. Thanks to that, we have resupplied quite nicely. So eat up."

"ITADAKIMASU!!"

Soon, the whole pot was empty. Everyone rub their stomach. After the battle, a good meal is what they needed. Mwu however, only eat half of his share. Kuzzey wondered why. "Mwu-san? You didn't finish it?"

"Ah well… this is not for me." Mwu smiled sadly. Kira understandingly nodded. The captain was about to put his half eaten bowl on the makeshift grave of the three soldiers he had lost but Kira stopped him. The boy then put a full bowl of meal on the grave. Mwu smiled and patted his back in gratitude.

Everyone share a moment of silence to pray for the departed.

Later that night, everyone had fallen asleep in their wagon save for those standing guard. However, a figure sneaks out of his wagon.

"Torii?"

"Shush! Be quiet Torii! Help me will you?"

Kira's bird understood his master's need of silence and merely nodded. Torii parched itself quietly on Kira's shoulder as the boy make his way out of the wagon. Kira walked away from the caravan for some distance away from the caravan, he opened his notes and looked at the journals he had written. "Okay… let's see…first… Mwu's training program for Tolle today was… a push up while clapping hands for warm up… Nah, too noisy… I suppose push up with one hand then…"

Kira balled his fist and put his other hand on his back. "1… 2… 3… 4…" And that's how Kira began his secret training. Once it reached the number 15, he began to feel the pain. "Aiaahhh… hard to believe Tolle had to do this 50 times every morning… oh well, no pain no gain. 16… 17… 18… "

A figure who was eying Kira since he got out of the wagon smiled and left. "Ganbatte, kid."

And in a blink of an eye, 5 days has passed. Everyone's training progressing quite nicely. By day, they followed the Captains' training instruction, Kira take note of everything in his journal. During lunch and break, they would occasionally review their progress. At night, while everyone's asleep, Kira would sneak out of the caravan and practice his own training as quietly as possible. Given the fact that Kira's an advanced and in sense, stronger than naturals, the lack of sleep did little to hamper his cooking and daily activities.

"Yo, Kiddo!" One day Mwu called Tolle before they start the usual warm up. Kira was in the earshot. "Starting tonight-I mean today… I suggest you start doing push up while switching hands from left and right."

"EEEH!?"

"One hand push up has become too easy for you it seems."

"S… switching hands while doing push up?"

"And double the amount. If you're an advanced I would've asked you to do triple, but since you're natural, do double."

Kira blinked. He turned towards Mwu. The man in question did a wonderful job pretending he didn't see the shocked expression in Kira's face.

"So double… that means… 100 times?"

"Wear that weight. Oh and I kept some spare weights underneath your wagon, just in case you need some extra weight."

"No, thank you very much." Tolle groaned before he walked away, performing as he was instructed. Mwu followed his student and secretly passes a smile to his other 'student'.

'That… guy…' Kira frowned.

That night, just like Mwu had so innocently mentioned, he found another set of weights prepared for him underneath the wagon. Kira put it on and was quite surprised by how heavy it was.

"Twice the weight on your friends." A voice whispered on his ears.

"!!" Kira turned around. No one. "…get out, Mwu-san… I know it's you."

"No… I'm not Mwu la Flagga… I'm just… I'm just the voice of your conscious."

Kira sweat dropped. "…if you want to laugh about how hypocrite I am, you can go ahead and do it."

"There's nothing hypocritical about you struggling to do what you think is right. I have no reason not to help people like you."

Kira sighed. "…thanks." And the boy walked away. Once he reached the safe distance, Kira began his training again. First he did 50 times one hand push up… and then remembered he should've changed that. "Okay… switching hand push up. 1… 2… 3… 4…"

Mwu watched from afar and was pleased.

"Two students at a time?" Murrue commented.

"Why didn't he come training with us in the open?"

"It's his decision." Mwu answered. "He had blatantly stated right in front us that he will not go with our plan."

"That's why he trains like this. He took note of our training by himself, and he does it himself. No one can say that we trained him."

"…"

"Kira-kun is going to be great." Murrue smiled.

"No. He's going to be the greatest." Mwu stated confidently.

"How would you know?"

"Gut feeling!" Mwu smiled.

"Hai… hai…"

00000000000000

"GHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"What was that!?" Yzak yelled.

Four Knights were carrying a near dead knight on a stretcher. They stopped before Yzak.

"This is the fifth person this week. Lord Joule… that man is beyond control!"

"Grhh…take him to the infirmary!"

"Yes sir!" the knights run past Dearka, who had just arrived.

"Him again?"

"Yes." Yzak groaned. They went to the direction where the knights came and arrived before a small iron cage.

"Gha… Ghuaaaa…"

Dearka gulped. "Are you sure he's…?"

"Believe me. The best medics in the entire empire had look into him… there's no curing him."

Just then, someone, or something, banged itself on the cage. The figure was bind in an impossibly large chains and cuffs. The person's body was shrouded in darkness, but his eyes are pale white. Saliva pouring out endlessly from his mouth.

"Grhh… Grhh…"

"Seriously… should we really bring him along?"

"It's an order."

"But thanks to him, we've been delayed for a few days! If it weren't for him, we would've been on our way home by now! Let's be done with him and end his misery!"

"We have no choice. Look at him. He's gone mad, that's true… but the doctors said there's nothing they can do… and he wants to fight badly."

Dearka looked at the figure. It let out another roar.

"Grhh… GRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!"

00000000000000

"1, 2, 3!"

"HA!"

"4, 5, 6!"

"HA!"

"KICK!"

"HA!"

"1, 2, 3!"

As Natarle tapped her staff on the ground in rhyme with her shouting, Sai followed the instruction and performed several stances according to the numbers. Natarle smiled seeing her student performed all movements perfectly.

Tolle performed several roundhouse kicks. Mwu smiled. "Now!"

"YOOOSHH! Senpuu Kyaku!" Tolle performed another incredibly powerful kick, so powerful, it create a gust of wind.

The Captain was pleased. "Nice wind."

Murrue was sipping a cup of tea and Milly was waiting with her eyes blind folded. Murrue grabbed a wood and throw it to the air. The next instance, Milly easily throw one shuriken after another to the said wood.

Murrue catch it and look at the results.

Milly opened her blindfold and smiled as the Captain gave her thumbs up.

At dinner, the three went to Kira, asking for a review.

"Nothing." Kira closed his journal. "Seriously… from what I see, there's no error in what you've done. You need to learn new technique."

"Heee…" The triplets are quite pleased with themselves.

"But still…" Mwu suddenly started. Everyone turned towards the Captain. "Doing this while training is one thing. Doing it in real combat… now that's hard."

"Then… what should we do?"

"Tomorrow, you'll have a mock fight with us."

"Mock training?"

"That means, you guys will be fighting against me."

"EEH?"

"There's no way we can win."

"Of course not. That's why it's called mock fighting." Mwu stated matter of fact-ly.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you, much." Murrue smiled.

The triplets gulped.

Later that midnight…

His friends were not the only one who had made progress. Kira slowly breathe in and out. And then he began. First he performed Sai's stances several times, and then followed quickly by Tolle's kicks, and finally, when he performed the senpuu kyaku, the wind was so powerful, leaves got blown off by the wind. As an ending, Kira throw several branches straight at a nearby tree hole. The brunette calmed his breathing and look at himself. '…not good… each of it are good… but… they're still separate skills…' The boy sits on the ground. 'Natarle-san's technique are for ground fighting and defense, Ramias-san's shuriken throwing are for long range, and finally, Mwu-san's technique… they're quick and powerful… good for beating the enemy before they attack. But no good… those three techniques are worlds apart in term of its use.' "Haaa… I guess I'm just stupid… thinking I can learn them all just because I'm an advanced…"

Just then, someone came approaching from behind. Kira gasped and immediately hid his weights. It was… Mwu?"

"Yoo… Ki…raaaaa… Hic!"

"Hic?" Kira gulped.

"Nice niiiight! Hic!"

"Mwu-san… could it be… YOU'RE DRUNK!?"

"Heeeeeeh? What's wrooong with thaaaaaat, aaaaaaaaaaaaaH?"

"A soldier went drunk? What kind of discipline is that? And you're a captain for god's sake!"

"Stop talking like a certain blockhead."

Somewhere in the caravan, Natarle sneezed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…" Mwu rested his back on the grass right beside Kira. The brunette frowned. The man smells of… sake. "Want some?"

"Hiyaa! I'm underage! Mwu-san!"

"Just a sip! HERE YOU GO!"

"No I-glup!"

"THERE! Hoooow its tasteeee?"

"Kinda weird… but it's warm…"

"That's because we drink it right on time!"

"Eh?"

"At summer you eat unagidon, at winter you eat hot ramen."

"I'm not sure I'm following…"

"AAAhhh? Yoooou still don't geeet it!? Then have some moooooore!"

"No more-gulp!"

"There? How is it feel?"

"Henna… but… oishi…"

"Desshou? Sake is nice when you drink it once it's fermented at the right time!"

"Eeehhh… sokana…"

"Ja… I'm going to drink somewhere else!"

"No… no… Pore-san! Don't leave again!"

"Hoe…? Pore-san?"

"We got lots of customers! Don't you dare to think of leaving?"

"C… Customers? You're drunk already?"

"Drunk? No way… hic! I just drink two sips… Or not… I'm underage… soka… Sai, help me… Kuzzey drop that Sake now! Tolle! I'm telling it to Milly! Drop that sake! You're all underage!" And Kira was barking to three innocent trees.

"He's drunk! But… it's kinda amusing to watch…"

The next morning…

Kira and Mwu were holding their temples as the worst hangover from hell had come knocking their door.

"You're drinking sake… this I can forgive… BUT YOU GAVE SAKE TO UNDERAGE!?" Natarle roared.

The two gritted their teeth as all hell broke loose in their heads. "Okay… okay! I understand… but keep the noise down!"

Kira always heard the word hangover… but this is truly the first time he experienced it. 'My head… but still… last night… what was it that Mwu-san said: at summer you eat unagi… hot season you eat ice… what?' "Graaaahh…" This is his first hangover and his head ache so much, he couldn't even drive the wagon properly and thus Neuman took the job.

"But still… Kira… what on earth have you been doing?" Milly pondered.

"What do you mean?"

"Nowadays… you seem a bit… exhausted." Tolle also wondered.

"What?"

"Here, look at yourself." Kuzzey gave Milly's handy mirror to Kira. The brunette looked at himself. Eye bags began to form underneath his purple eyes and his hair is a mess… well, his hair is always a mess. But he had to admit it: he looked like crap.

"You would look like this… if you got a ramen glutton to feed." Kira moaned.

"Ramen glutton?" The gang echoed.

Kira hold his aching temple with one hand while jerked his other thumb to the groaning Mwu. Everyone sweat dropped.

Finally, Tolle and Sai ganged up against Natarle, while Milly had to fight Murrue alone. Mwu and Kira had to watch the fight while compressing their head.

"Say, Kiddo."

"Hm?"

"How long have you been living with Paul?"

"Who's Paul?"

"Paul Wong… argh… I mean Pore."

"Pore-san… 2 years."

"And what have you guys been doing in the last two years?"

"Cooking."

"Paul taught you that?"

"Yes. He taught me a lot of things. How to cook, how to do the trade…"

"To fight?"

"…never. He did things weird though. He gave me some weight on my arms to train for pan. Yes. Kinda like you. But yours are heavier."

"I see… how was it? Training with him?"

At this Kira made a face. "My friends had it easy… you don't throw chef knives every time you make the simplest of mistake do you?"

Mwu sweat dropped. "It's a miracle no one died…"

"If he can work me 24/7 he will! He's just that… inhuman, sadistic of a…"

"-greedy cheapskate." The two echoed each other. The man and the boy looked at each other and chuckled and laughed. But their laughter made their head ache and so they stopped.

"…you know of Pore-san before he was what he is?"

Mwu nodded. "He was my senpai. Initially, we all know him as the Captain of the 4th Second Vanguard squad division. As a Captain he also holds the position of the chef. I was only a lowly 12th seat at the time… Murrue was a newcomer at 20th seat and Natarle was 19th seat. He took good care of us."

"…I don't get it."

"Okay… allow me to explain." Mwu grabbed a pen and start drawing diagram on Kira's journal.

"Basically, there are thirteen divisions in the whole army. Each division had its own purpose:

First Squad: Central Command

Second Squad: First Vanguard

Third Squad: Supplies and Provision

Fourth Squad: Second Vanguard

Fifth Squad: First Navy

Sixth Squad: Cavalry

Seventh squad: First Army

Eight squad: Medic

Ninth squad (that's me!): Spying, Intelligence gathering, and information processing

Tenth squad: Regular army

Eleventh squad: Second Navy

Twelfth squad: Artillery

Thirteenth squad: Internal Affairs

Each squad is led by a captain and a lieutenant. The First squad receives orders from the Five. Which in turn distribute the order to all squad Captains. And that's all in the nutshell. Simple, no?"

"What's with the seats and all that?"

"The seats signify level of authority and skill. The smaller the number, the better you are. First and second belong to the captain and the lieutenant. Third seat means you're the strongest amongst the underlings."

"Right…"

"…ten years ago, Paul Lei Wong… or Pore as you know him, resigns from his position after an accident 'which' according to official statement, cost him the use of his right leg. But as we all find out it was just one big fat lie."

"Why would he lie though?"

"No idea. What I do know was… shortly after that, I was moved to the 7th, and I was recommended as the 9th division captain."

"I see. And this guy, Lewis 'Iron Wall' Harlbarton…"

"When I was moved to the 7th Division, I was on 11th seat. Served under him for 2 years, and then got promoted to Captain."

"Eleventh seat becomes a Captain?"

"Heh, how do you like me now?"

"…Seriously… how did those guys pick their captain?"

"Don't be a smart ass now you lit'l-"

Their conversation was cut short when a soldier came running at him. Panic written all over his face. "S… s…"

"Jacky… Catch your breath boy."

"S-Sir! Zaft knights! Hundreds of them! Just a few kilometers away."

Mwu looked at the soldier then to Kira.

"Don't look at me, I didn't go anywhere today. I was drunk, remember?"

"Riiiight… Jacky, call everyone. Issue general alert. Battle station."

"B… But we're outnumbered!"

"We'll fight them still… we fight… to run."

"Y… yes sir! B… BAT-" Before Jacky could yell, Mwu hurriedly muffled him.

"Alert them… quietly."

00000000000000

Back to the Zaft Vanguard…

"Lord Joule! Shiho's squad have found them." A messenger reported to the silver haired boy.

"Tell her to continue following them, and do not… I repeat… DO NOT engage the enemy without the main force."

"Yes sir." The messenger immediately dashed away.

"MOVE IT MEN! PICK UP THE PACE!! OUR ENEMY IS BEFORE OUR VERY NOSES!"

Glad they'll get to fight something, the army cheered.

Nichol approach Yzak. "What should we do with him?" The boy was referring to the man in the cage.

"…leave him here. We cannot afford to lose those naturals again. We will come back for him later."

The green haired boy nodded.

Not a moment too soon, the main army had rendezvous with Shiho's squad. They were in a forest.

"Knight! Report!" Yzak barked.

A girl with a long brown hair and a hairstyle similar to Yzak answered. "Y-Yes sir. Shiho Hahnenfuss reporting… umm… the Caravan stopped and we've been observing them for a while… they've done nothing… yet."

"Nothing? What do you mean nothing?'

Shiho gestured her Senior to look. Yzak bent down and look to the direction pointed.

He saw the caravan had decided to set up camp. Some soldiers were spinning a piece of meat on the fire. Mwu and Kira were still lying half conscious on the wagon. Murrue and Natarle are still practicing with the kids.

"I see… very well… then… Hmm?" Yzak looked at the boy beside Mwu. "…that boy. I want him alive."

"That boy sir?"

"The one lying next to Mwu la Flagga! I want him alive."

"Yes sir… may I ask why?"

"You want to know who's responsible for our loss in Amaterasu?"

Shiho gulped. Satisfied that his junior silently agree with him, Yzak began issuing orders. "Right. Shiho, take your squad, cover the left flank. Dearka cover the right. Nichol sneak right behind them! I'll go straight from the front. We'll surround them from all directions. Now go."

"Wait… Yzak… something's not right." Nichol frowned.

"What do you mean not right?"

"I see the wagon… but where are the horses to pull the wagon?"

"What?" Yzak blinked. He looked again, and Nichol was right. Where are the horses? "…and they don't seem to notice that?"

"…could it be that… they're using the horses to send out riders, asking for reinforcements from fort Archangel?" Dearka theorizes.

"It's possible." Yzak agrees. "They stayed here because they were waiting. We'll just have to destroy them before then."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Dearka grinned. A good chance to test out their new weapons. "Nichol, you use your weapon too. Unless I'm mistaken, the power of your armaments was created just for that purpose no?"

"Yes." Nichol still look somewhat unconvinced… there's something else is wrong and he just couldn't put his finger on it. Unable to discern any proof, the boy finally decided to go on with Yzak's plan. "I'll use it."

"Rusty and Miguel's vengeance is here!" Yzak raised his sword. The edge shaped like a trident and the color was semi ocean blue transparent.

The four spread out. Yzak waited impatiently on his position.

Shiho quickly make her way to the left flank. Dearka get to the right flank. The boy excitedly grabbed his weapon, a pair of oversized Tonfa. Nichol, before he went to his position, equipping himself with a set of gauntlets and greaves, as well as a mask. The armaments are mostly black and spiky in design, and both hands and legs are clawed. "Let's go."

Slowly but sure, Nichol and his men reached their position. That's when he starts noticing another oddity. If he remembered correctly, the girl was throwing a bunch of star-like blades at a piece of wood thrown to the air by Murrue Ramias. How come, after so many stars, the girl have yet to run out of blades, nor requesting a new batch? Another oddity is that, Natarle and two other boys were basically doing the same movement, over and over again. 'Something's not right… something's DEFINITELY not right…'

Yet, it was too late to call off the plan, and thus after he reached his position, he reluctantly gave out the signal. The signal's received by Yzak, who gladly yelled "CHARGE!"

The army burst out of the woods from every direction. Ready to tear their enemy limb to limb… only to find out there's no enemy to tear. The four squads converge in an empty camp.

"What the…"

"Where did everybody go?" Dearka blinked.

Yzak blinked several times as if trying to confirm he wasn't dreaming. The moment they arrived at the base, everything has… vanished. It was as if there's no one there in the first place. Don't know what to do with the empty camp Yzak issue "Search the place."

Nichol looked around searching for clues. Everybody saw people walking talking in the camp… and then they just vanished… Just then, he saw it: a string. It was very thin, people would barely notice it. He began tracing the string. It stretched from the spot where he just came!

"We found one!" A knight yelled.

Everyone turned to the said voice except Nichol.

A knight found a man dressed in Alliance soldier standard samurai armor and he was gasping for breath. Dying. Yzak approach the said man. He was bleeding to death from the open wound on his stomach.

Yzak looked at the man and frowned. "Get him up, and force him talk."

It was then everything clicked together in Nichol's head. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

Too late, the knight touched the soldier's armor, and the next thing happened: the body exploded, taking out every knight in vicinity.

Nichol knew the worse has yet to come. Why did they bother setting such an elaborate camp? Why did they leave the caravan without the horse? "STAY AWAY FROM CARAVAN! THERE' ARE EXPL-"

Before Nichol could finish his sentence, the tent exploded, throwing him off his feet, following, both caravans exploded with an even greater magnitude.

Some distance away, Mwu smirked as he heard the explosions and dropped his disguise. He took off the string tied to his finger and quickly ran away, catching up with the caravan that already went ahead. The soldiers had put everything on horseback, and they were walking.

"Seeing that smile of yours I suppose we have a big catch this time around?" Murrue sighed.

"They better be… you blow off our tent and both of our caravan for that little Genjutsu trick of yours."

"Details, details. Who needs them? And besides, that caravan was for disguise purpose only. In reality we only need the horses." Mwu's grin can't get any wider.

Back to the Zaft army…

Yzak gritted his teeth at the sight of the inferno blazing in front of him. It was beyond outrage. The repetitive explosion killed off most of his men. His fist clenched on his sword so tight, it bleeds. Some knights were screaming as every part of their body was on fire. Just then, the ground next to him cracked open, and Dearka burst out from the ground. "I can't believe they used the same trick twice."

"That's why it's mortifying that we fell for it both times." Beads of water starting to appear around the furious boy. With one stroke of the sword, a large burst of water exploded all around him, putting out the fire. But unfortunately the damage has been done. Only less than a quarter of his vanguard army is battle capable. The rest were either burned to death or half burned. "SHIHO!"

"Y… Yes?" The girl gasped.

"Get the wounded back to the main army… the rest of you COME WITH ME!" Yzak roared. 'I swear when I get my hands on them, I'll have their flash flayed off to the inch of their miserable lives…'

Meanwhile, Mwu and his men had left the forest into an open field.

"Actually, just how much further it is to Archangel?" Kuzzey pant and gasped.

"I don't know… but if this map is correct… we already covered about three quarter of the trip." Mwu looked at the map depicting their journey. 16 days of travelling. And according to the map, they need only to enter an open field, travel some distance and enter another forest which encircle the fortress. That should be… another 4 days of trip at their current speed.

"Kira! Come here for a minute."

Kira came and the man showed him the map. "Unless I'm wrong, we can finally reach our destination in 4 days… you think our supply could make it?"

"…" Kira looked at the provision. Back in the forest, he didn't have time to gather extra food. Also, to perform Mwu's trick, the supplies must be put on horseback. But there isn't enough room for it, and thus they had to leave some behind. The boy shook his head. "There won't be enough."

Mwu nodded understandingly. "Oh well, if we're running out of food we can always eat the horses."

Kira turned to Mwu and gave him the look. "Eat the horse?"

"Yeah! Don't you know? Horse made a very fine meal."

"I'll ration our supplies and see if I can make something works. Hold your horses until then." Kira sighed. This man's attitude seriously resembles his old boss in a way.

Mwu chuckled. But just then, his chuckle stopped. His sharper than usual ears caught something. A rumbling sound. Mwu turned around and pressed his ears on the ground. Murrue noticed the sudden behavior and realized something's wrong. "Mwu?"

"…ready yourself. Everyone! Battle station!"

The soldiers tensed.

"How many?"

"…15-20 at least." Mwu unsheathe his kodachi. "Ready your armors. No more disguise."

The soldiers nodded and undo their merchant disguise. Within moments, everyone had put on some light armor and unsheathe their Katana. Jacky and Neuman gave a piece of light armor and a katana to the kids. "Stay low… and only attack when you're attacked."

"Nah… they'll kill us just the same. We'll fight with you." Tolle stated bravely.

Neuman smiled. "Honored to fight with you."

Kira frowned. Neuman then handed him a two piece of armor. Kira nodded understandingly and gave one to Kuzzey, who was trembling in fear. "Mwu-san… can we not outrun them?"

"I got a good measure on their pace as they were chasing kiddo… and believe me… when you're being chased by a bunch of pissed off knights… I seriously doubt we can outrun them."

Just then, a figure appeared out of the forest and stood on a rock. The figure was clad in a blue colored Knight armor. The armor is decorated in nautical design such as fins and scales and he was carrying a trident edged ornamental sword. Followed behind him, a knight clad in brown heavy armor carrying a pair of large ornamented tonfas appeared on the scene and out of nowhere; a black knight, relatively smaller than the other two appeared out of thin air. And finally, one by one, a few dozen average Zaft knights, armed to teeth walked out of the forest, ready to kill.

"Where the hell have you been, Nichol!?" Yzak growled.

"I got knocked unconscious. Sorry." The small black knight that is Nichol bent his head down.

"Don't give me that lame-ass 'sorry' shit! Just do what you have to and kill them all!"

"Okay…"

"LET'S HEAR EM BOYS! Kill! Kill! Kill!"

"Kill! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!" The whole army followed suit as they banged their shields and swords to the ground.

The sound reached the Alliance soldiers. Some of them were somewhat unnerved by the roar. This army is angry. Very, VERY angry. They must show no mercy… for they will be given none.

Murrue gazed on the enemy's troops, in particular, those who lead them. She gasped at a realization. "Mwu… the ones leading them!"

"I know!"

"Grhh… to think we'll have to fight our own weapons…" Natarle groaned.

Sai looked at the army. "I pick their number around 30…"

"30? But… we got attacked by 50 people before… and we won didn't we?" Tolle prepared himself. Time to show if all those trainings were a waste.

"Yes. But I also caught sight of commander units… this is bad… this might be just what Mwu-san had shown us: a situation where the seated officers will be too busy to protect us."

"In short, we're on our own…" Milly tensed.

Kira frowned. Numbers aside, their situation were pretty grim. 'What should I do?'

Kuzzey was trembling in fear. He didn't realize he had wetted himself on his pants.

"KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!" The tension is ready to explode as the yell of the knights reached its peak.

Yzak raised his sword.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!!"

And with that yell, the dams of battle are broken. 30 knights all charged into the battlefield.

"Frontal attack will be suicide." Natarle stated the obvious.

"Does it look like we had any other choice?" Mwu readied his body and his mettle. "It's an honor to do battle with you."

"The honor's mine."

Mwu looked at his men. They all realized there's no way around it.

"ATTAAAAACK!"

The Alliance soldiers, starving and impossibly outnumbered charged forward. Sai, Milly, and Tolle also charged forward. Kira himself knew that his friends had decided to go up front, but he's still shocked regardless. His ear went deaf. His eyes turned wide. The yells and cries of the soldiers seem only apparently in their gaping mouth. In an instant, before it began, he saw images. Tolle impaled on a dozen swords, Sai beheaded, and Milly was raped before she was given her mercy of death. And the heads of the three alliance officers were put on a spit. Kira don't know whether the images are real or not… but it gave him an instant of clarity. 'That's right… this is what I've been doing all this time…'

The two army clashes and someone seemingly had just turned the volume back up. The Alliance soldiers were quickly overwhelmed. In a blink of an eye, two soldiers had already been killed.

"Ei!" Milly began throwing shurikens and Kunai at the Zaft Knights. When some who finally noticed her attempt to charge at her, Sai and Tolle stood firm and block the way. When the knight tried to attack them with his sword, Sai quickly disarm him and Tolle landed a roundhouse kick on the knight's unprotected area: the neck.

Neuman and Jacky managed to stand their ground by working together with the other soldiers. But it is only a matter of time until their stamina gave up on them.

Kira's eyes are now filled with conviction. He now knows what he had to do. "Kuzzey, stay here, and DON'T go anywhere."

Kira rummaged the stuff in his horse, took a few things… and then he noticed a Katana. Without thinking, he grabbed it.

"Stay here! I'll be back! I promise!"

Apparently, the boy was too scared and confused to even notice anything. And with that, Kira took his leave.

Meanwhile, the battle finally begins. Mwu make a short work on several knights when his main enemy appeared. The Aquatic Knight. "RAAAAAAAAHH!" The blue knight smashed his sword on Mwu's Nodachi. The power weren't all that great, but suddenly water burst out of the sword, lashing him away.

Mwu landed with a thud and looked at the sword in the knight's hand. "Ocean Dragon Fang, Ryujinzan…"

"That's right. You naturals make quite an outrageous weapon. Appropriate that I will kill you with it! ORYAAAA!" Yzak stabbed the blond ninja, but the man rolled to the side and kicked him squarely on the face. Enraged even further, the Water Soldier charged again.

Murrue was having a difficult time dealing with the black knight. "Blitz Gauntlet and Greaves… capable of total stealth and soundless move…"

"That's right. But I've added something to it too." Nichol's voice echoed throughout the air. Murrue readied her spear. As expected, an attack came. It hit her squarely on her back. The woman quickly swung her spear in a roundhouse arc at the direction where the attack's coming. Surprisingly, her spear hits nothing.

'Kuso… this might be more difficult than I imagined…'

"DORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dearka swung his tonfa and slammed it to the ground, creating a huge shockwave towards Natarle. The Lieutenant immediately jumped to the side, avoiding the blast when suddenly a hail of bullets welcomed her. Dearka yelled in ecstasy. "WHOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO! I COULD GET USED TO THIS! HAHA!" Bullets burst out from the shorter ends of the double Tonfa.

Much to Dearka's surprise though, the Lieutenant managed to block all the bullets by spinning her morning star in front of her. All the bullets drop harmless to the ground in front of Natarle. "Dragon Busting Staff shouldn't have fallen to a person like you."

"Well… the fact is, I'm using it right now…" Dearka spin his smoking Tonfa-gun before connecting both shorter ends into a long staff. "And I tell you…"

Natarle's eyes widened as the earth Knight aimed the staff at her. A large hole can be seen on both ends of the staff. It wasn't a staff… it was a hand held CANNON!

"I LOVE THIS SHIT!" and with that, the trigger happy knight pushed the button, and with a thunderous sound, the shot was fired. The large bullet missed Natarle's hair by an inch. Unfortunately, it hit one of Mwu's men, taking a quarter part of the poor soldier's body with it as the bullet went through him, travelled for another few kilometers, hitting the ground, creating a 5 meters diameter crater.

The sight of Dearka's weapon was enough to send the Alliance Soldiers' morale plummeting down to a dangerous level.

"H… how are we going to fight something like THAT!?" Tolle gulped. He almost forgot to dodge when a knight was about to cut his head. He immediately counter with his leg, but forgot one important rule: never hit the armor. The pain came crushing down on his legs. "Itai!"

"Heh!" The knight attempting to slash the downed boy.

"Oryaaa!" Sai quickly rammed himself unto the Knight, and pushed him to the ground.

Before they can do anything further though, a scream from Milly brought their attention. She was surrounded by three knights and she's run out of weapons to throw. "TOLLEEEE! HELP MEEEEEEE!"

"MILLY!"

Before the knights can do their deed though, a black shadow suddenly appeared right before them, and in one swift roundhouse kick, they were all sent flying. The trio blinked.

The figure was dressed in a baggy black Ninja yukata. His face was hard to make out as it was covered it a makeshift black mask, a black long head band tied on his forehead and a katana rested on his back. His dark brown hair can be seen flowing though.

"Whoa… he just kicked… three knights all at once?"

The ninja stood cooly against the blowing wind… until… "…ouch."

"Huh?" The trio blinked.

The ninja fell to his knees and hold his aching leg. Everyone can see the ninja was gritting his teeth behind his mask, trying as hard as he could not to scream. The trio had to sweat drop at the sudden change to the uncoolness. After he overcomes his pain, the ninja stood back up and helped Milly back on her feet. The girl gulped and immediately ran to her boyfriend's side. The ninja then spoke in a silent whispery voice: "Remember your training. Remember what you have gone through. Stay focused. Don't let their number scares you."

Just then, the three knights began to come to. Tolle immediately kicked the knight on his neck, Sai landed an elbow, and Milly grabbed a knight's shield and slammed it on the third knight.

The ninja nodded. "Good. Now come. We got a battle to win."

The trio began to regain their confidence. The four charged to the battlefield. Tolle and the Ninja announce their re-arrival with a flying kick on a knight's head. It practically knocked the knight unconscious.

"Hoo-HAAA!" Tolle began sending one roundhouse kick after another, bewildering his opponent. Once he saw an opening, the boy sent a powerful: "Senpuu KYAKU!" The kick landed on the knight's neck, sending him spinning off his feet. The opponent landed with a thud, fainted on the spot. "Whoa… I did that? I really did THAT!? WHOOOHOOO!"

Sai grab hold of a knight's sword and slammed it to his knee. The knight was forced to drop his weapon. Enraged, the warrior engaged the boy in a hand to hand combat. But the boy simply parried all his punches and even counterattack by sending an uppercut right underneath the helmet. It's not enough for a knockout, but the enemy still feels the pain no less. Then again, so does Sai's fist. 'What the hell is his jaw made off?' The boy quickly sent a kick to the knight's head, knocking the helmet away. Revealing the man's face, which, is… well… quite ugly. The bespectacled boy sent another roundhouse kick, unfortunately, to little to no effect.

The man smirked. "It's not even itch!"

Sai groaned. Just then: "Senpuu Kyaku!" The Ninja delivered a near identical kicking technique with Tolle to the man's head. A sickening crack can be heard the moment the kick landed. It instantly throws the man off the ground, spinning several times and landed with a thud, head first. Bubbles appearing on his thick lips.

The trio gulped. Just how powerful that kick was?

The appearance of the new eye catching warrior draws the attention of the other knights and they began gathering around the Ninja.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!" Yzak roared as Mwu eluded him yet again.

"Geezes… aren't you supposed to be the water soldier? How come you have such a volcano like temper?"

"SHUT UP!!" Yzak was enraged even further.

'My, my… this guy was so angry… there's no challenge in him anymore… hm?' Mwu looked at the battlefield and realized there's a new development. 'That… ninja…'

Being surrounded, the Ninja began to run out of room for maneuvering fast. "Senpuu Kya-" Before he could finish a knight grabbed his leg and threw him off. Another immediately charged at him. The Ninja grabbed a shield and throw it. Alas, the knight simply smashed through it and quickly decked him on the gut. "GAH!"

"What's wrong? Is that all you can do?"

'This is bad…'

"OI! Kage!"

"Huh?"

"KAGEEE! OI!"

'Was he calling for me?' Kira turned to Mwu.

"Kage! Calm down!"

"Wait Kage… you mean me?" The ninja pointed at himself.

"When it's summer what do you eat?"

"What?"

"When it's winter what do you eat?"

"Mwu-san! This is not the time for food!" The ninja narrowly dodged a stab on his head.

"This is the ONLY time! Answer it! Otherwise we're all dead!"

"Aaaargh… what was it you said…Summer you eat Unagidon! Winter you eat… eat… errrr… Ramen!"

"Correct! Now imagine people defending you as summer, the Unagidon is your Senpuukyaku!"

"Huh?"

"Just DO IT!" Mwu dodged a water burst shot by an angry Yzak.

"What's with… oh HELL!" The ninja charged towards a knight, who immediately defends. 'Defend… summer… unagidon… senpuukyaku… does he mean… use senpuukyaku at a defending opponent?' "SENPUU KYAKU!!" The Ninja performed the incredibly powerful spinning kick. At the last moment before he performed it, he found a chink on the knight's knee. Instinctively, he aimed the Senpuukyaku at that spot. The attack hit… and the result was devastating to say the least.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!"

The ninja's eyes widened. That scream was abnormal. Upon closer observation, the ninja understood the reason completely. He had kicked the knight's bone OFF its socket, literally! The knight holds his disjointed leg painfully which is now dangling aimlessly.

'Hah? My kick was… that powerful?'

Tolle, who saw the kick, gaped. 'And I thought my kick was good…'

The other knight charged at him angrily.

The ninja immediately prepared to act. Just then, Mwu yelled another instruction.

"Opponent charging at you is winter! So eat ramen or miso soup!"

'Ramen? Miso soup? Does he mean… Natarle's Defensive stances and Murrue's long range attacks!?' The ninja turned his stance into one that is similar with Sai's. Much to the surprise of the other practitioner of the stance. The knight tried to stab him, but the ninja quickly grabbed the man's wrist and forcibly smash it to his knee, forcing the man to drop his sword. At the corner of his eye, the ninja saw another one coming. 'Eat some Miso Soup!' The ninja grabbed the man's sword, and as he moved his shoulder back and forth, 'shoot' the sword with such speed and force, the knight didn't have time to react, and it hit him squarely on his shoulder. The force is still enough to force him to back off a few steps and fell to the ground.

Sai and Milly gaped seeing how their techniques performed with devastating effectiveness. The ninja, on the other hand, looked surprised at his achievements. The knight whom his hand he held tightly tried to break free. The ninja immediately let go, realizing his strength is not enough to hold the hand for long. The knight immediately took some distance. The ninja looked at him and realized: 'Defensive movements… Unagidon!' "SENPUUKYAKU!!" The first roundhouse kick sweep the man's leg off the ground, and before the knight could hit the ground, the ninja's second senpuukyaku followed, hitting him squarely underneath his armpit, sending the knight spinning wildly away.

The ninja looked at his hands in disbelief. He took down three knights! Only two weeks ago he was running for his dear life from even one of them! 'This is… me?'

"Do you get it? Kage? Why my sake is delicious!?"

'Kage' looked at Mwu. '…I see… I see… so that's how it is… that's how it is!!' The ninja nodded. 'That's right, eat the right food at the right season, use the right skill at the right circumstances… that's how you use multiple fighting style in conjunction!'

"Ja! Countin' on you!" Mwu concentrated at the foe at hand. Yzak for a moment found himself distracted at the sudden entrée.

'An ace which you wouldn't take for a warrior type… that guy!?'

Kage looked around the battlefield. Every knight's eyes had turned on him. He took a deep breath, and entered his battle stance.

"KILL HIM!!"

"UOOOHHH!!" Two largest of all knights charged in at him in unison.

The ninja gulped. Those two knights were twice the size of a normal knight, at least! He was about to take a step back, when suddenly, it was Natarle's turn to give him instruction.

"KAGE! DON'T PANIC! LOOK CAREFULLY!"

"Huh?"

"Look! Their speed is different! Even though they charged in together, eventually only one will come at you! See calmly which one, and then defend yourself properly!"

Kage stand his ground and look calmly. One knight runs ahead of the others, but he didn't pull his sword. Instead, the one behind him had his sword at the ready. 'Then!'

As expected, the first knight stopped, and the second knight behind him charged forward. Sword at hand.

At that moment, three techniques, three fighting philosophy merged into one and formed an entirely new fighting style.

"Raaaah!" Instead of defending, the ninja charged forward. Accurately, he punched the knight's wrist, forcing him to let go of his sword (Natarle's disarming technique).

Then, he stepped on the knight's arm with his left foot and gave him a half spin roundhouse kick (Mwu's senpuukyaku) right on the head with his right leg.

Before the knight topple down, the right foot stepped on the knight's right shoulder. The ninja let go of the sword right in front of him, and then he circle his entire body counter clockwise with the right leg as the axis, and hit the butt of the sword with a left straight kick. It shoots the sword in a blinding velocity (Murrue's long range attacks), went through the knight's shield and nailed him to the ground.

All this happening in a split short of two seconds. By the time it was over, the two giants of a knight fell to the ground with the small ninja standing victoriously on top of one. No one understood what happened.

Mwu was the only one, being a trained ninja, was able to follow the movement in every detail. '…my… god… that… kid…'

The ninja pants and gasps. He stepped away from the knight's body. "Sugi wa… dare? (Who's next?)"

Kage found himself surprised. He never imagined he could utter such daring words. Just then, he heard a boy whistle.

"Phew… cool beats!" It was the Earth Knight Dearka. The knight walked calmly at his direction. Strangely, the tall grasses around him fell flattened to the ground as he walked, as if they're being pressed by something heavy. "Never imagined there's another guy like you… well, at least this battle is getting more interesting." The earth knight pointed both of his Tonfa gun at Kage and began firing.

"Kuso yarou!" Kage ran to the side as the hailstorm of bullets kept chasing him. The ninja checked his pocket and see any armament he had. Kage immediately shoot out a few shurikens.

"AMAI!" Dearka shoot the shuriken down midair. "Don't think of me as the same with those emerald knights! We are the Elemental Knights! We are the elite squad! Compared to those giants you took down, our levels are worlds apart!"

The bullets just keep coming and show no sign of it to end. The Ninja had no chance to retaliate.

"HAHAHAHA!! DOUSHITE? Where is your fighting prowess you showed me? HAAA?"

Just then, a Morningstar smashed into his head and cracked the knight's helmet. "Hm?" For a moment, Dearka stops firing, picked the Morningstar off his face and looked at the attacker. It was Natarle. The alliance soldier was shocked upon looking at his face. A teenager with tanned skin and blonde hair. A teenager! Kage and Kira's gang were also shocked. The boy is no older than them!

"You… hag…" Dearka growled in anger. He gripped the Morningstar tightly and threw it back at Natarle, twice the speed the Lieutenant could throw. It hit her squarely on her stomach, forcing her to throw up. "There. I have no more business with you so sit there and wait!"

Kage was perplexed. How is he supposed to fight this guy? His weapon is a long range weapon. His weapon is… the ninja blinked. He still has his katana… no good… still close range attack. What to do?

"Now then… where were we?" Dearka grinned sadistically. The ninja looked at the grass around him… it was quite tall… about his waist. Suddenly he had an idea and a realization. "Come on! Run! Let's play!"

Kage smiled behind his mask. Sink or swim. This is it. He only had one shot at this.

Dearka groaned. "What's so funny? Haaa?" The earth knight took a shot, but the ninja disappeared into the grasses. "Hoo… hide and seek? Tch… boring…"

Just then, a shuriken flew at him. The blonde shoot it down. At the same time, Kage run at him, while continuously maintaining his low altitude. He immediately throws another shuriken and again they were shot down.

"What's with this guy? You think you can use these star blade weapon and the high grass to make a sneak attack on me? Get real!" Dearka had just shot another set of shuriken, when suddenly, Kage jumped out of the grass to the air, welcomed by one bored Dearka on the ground. His bored expression suddenly turned into a 'screw you' smile.

As soon as Kage's body is right on top of Dearka, he suddenly felt as if a bunch of weight had come crashing down upon every inch of his body. 'W… what?' The ninja's body instantly fell down. Dearka smirked as he stabbed the long end of his tonfa on the falling Ninja's stomach, hanging him there. "Surprised? This is my bloodline limit: Juryookukai (Gravity Field). You see… I can control gravity at will."

"Grhhh…" The shinobi groaned in pain. While he was being held there on the staff, his arms and legs felt as if it was being pulled down.

"Hurt? Well… it better be. Cause you're in a 10G area, baby. Everything in this area is 10 times heavier than normal… that includes your body, your clothes, and even your headband and mask. Felt like you're being stampeded by an elephant horde ain't it?"

Kage start choking. Mwu gritted his teeth. 'Kid!' But before he can give aid, Yzak stood in his way. Murrue was also being hindered by the stealthy Nichol.

"Now… I understand if the light is getting dimmer… but I just need you stay awake for a few more seconds… enough to play… peek a boo… I see you!" Dearka put down one of his tonfa and stretch out his left hand. Just then, he saw something disturbing.

Kage began chuckling and flash the bewildered Earth Knight his very own 'Screw you' smile from behind his mask. "Thanks for clarifying that for me, Mr. Obvious."

"Huh?"

"Then, a question for you: when something falling in a gravity area… where else can it go?"

"What the-"

"The answer is: DOWN!" Kage's seemingly limp fist suddenly shifted and unclenched, letting go a handful of Shuriken right on top of the earth knight. Given the effect of the gravity area, the shuriken weighs ten times the normal. A shower of heavy shuriken barraged Dearka's right arm, making him roaring in pain and forcing him to let go of the other tonfa. The earth knight quickly backed away. Kage, no longer under effect of the increased gravity, managed to immediately get up.

The whole battle stopped in an instant at this sudden turnaround. Everyone watched as both warriors prepared to fight again.

Dearka looked at his Shuriken embedded bleeding right arm. "You… to think the real surprise attack will be inside my own kekkai… you knew my power beforehand?"

"Please… when I looked at those flattened grasses… I already had my suspicions… thanks for confirming it with that long winded speech, Mr. Bigmouth!"

Everyone cheered. Mwu smiled proudly at his student.

Dearka chuckled. "My bad… Round 1 is yours…so… what are you going to do? Use my weapon and shoot me?"

"Confident aren't we?"

"HA! Use it then… if you can."

Kage blinked. He grabbed hold at one of those tonfas… '…is this thing… is this things are really meant for human??' Kage found that he was unable to lift the weapon, not even by a millimeter.

"Like my friend Yzak had so eloquently put: You Naturals had created the most outrageous of weapons… unfortunately…" Dearka aimed his palm at Kage. A blast of gravity hit the ninja squarely on his chest. Dearka jovially walked towards his weapon and easily, without even much of an effort, lifted both of them. "None of you can use it like we do."

Kage pants and gasps… "I see… Anti Gravity… Not only you can increase the weight… you can also decrease the weight!"

"That's right." Dearka connected both Tonfa, assembling the Cannon form. He looked for a moment at his damaged arm and sighed. "Well… you know… normally, if I saw my arm hurt like this… it pisses me to no end." The earth knight tightened his grip. "And normally, under such circumstances, I'll kill you… by taking out your limbs, one by one."

Kage tensed.

"But… Dearka Elthman is a man that is not above admitting his own error. I was careless. And thus I had this wound." The blond closed his eyes. "That's why…I thank you, for reminding me of one important lesson." Dearka opened his eyes. This time, Kage can tell by his expression: he's serious. "And so, I will not be careless again."

Dearka made his point clear of being serious by firing his cannon head on. The black ninja hopped to the side and the giant bullet narrowly misses him. Soon after that, he began running as the Earth knight detach the cannon and began barraging him with his tonfa-gun. 'DAAAMN IIIT!'

Kage quickly hid behind the rock. The bullets can't get through the said rock. "Hm. Fine." Dearka immediately connected both of his Tonfa and shoot the cannon again. Kage immediately jumped away as the spot was obliterated in an instant.

Murrue watched the battle and realized that the ninja is simply overpowered by his enemy. The Earth Knight, or Dearka as he called himself, had in his possession, one of the secret weapons they've been developing. Kir-Kage needs a secret weapon of his own. Holding up her pain, the Captain make her way to the horse that carries their supplies and munitions. She rummaged their belonging and found not the object she was looking for. "Oh no… oh no… where is it… where is it… huh?" Much to her surprise, the item she was looking for was already on the right person. "Ki… KAGE-KUUN!!"

Kage looked at Murrue.

"USE THE KATANA!"

Kage blinked.

"That Katana… the Katana on your back… USE IT!" Murrue yelled. "Y… If it's you… you definitely… can…" She fainted on the spot. Mwu and their students came to her support.

Dearka turned to Kage. The ninja already had his hand on the Katana on his back.

"Well? Are you going to pull it out or what?"

Kage hesitated for a moment… but then… "Here we go." And he pulled it. The moment the Katana was pulled willingly and knowingly by its chosen wielder, Shiki sent out a massive shockwave of light to every direction, as if signifying an inauguration initiation of the rightful master. And just as suddenly as it appeared, it suddenly vanished. Kage looked at the Katana resting on his hand. It was… brimming with power… overwhelming power. 'This is… ah… I remember… just like that in the forest… it's the same…' Kage gripped the Katana tightly with both hands.

Dearka smiled. "I see… just like before… sink or swim isn't it?"

"…I'm… I will charge from the front."

"!!" Everyone gasped.

Mwu gulped. 'A psychological warfare? In times like this?'

"…was that… a statement?"

"…yes. I will charge from the front… I leave it to you on how to block my attack… a warning though…"

"Yes?"

Kage took one more look at Shiki who is ready to explode with power anytime. "I don't know what this will do to you."

"Bring it on." Dearka pointed his cannon at Kira.

Everyone held their breath. Both combatants cannot move. The first one to make the move wins.

Both combatants are still.

00000000000000

Meanwhile… back in the Zaft vanguard…

"W… what happened here?" Shiho gaped.

Some of the knights they left behind to guard their camp were all slaughtered. Fortunately, Shiho found one that still barely breathes.

"What happened here? Answer me!"

"H… He… escaped… gone… mad…"

"W… Who escaped?"

The guard pointed to a direction with his last breath. Shiho take another look at the pointed direction: the cage.

The girl gasped. It was bent, inside out.

00000000000000

And suddenly, at the stroke of a second, the two moved.

Dearka pulled the trigger.

Kage, instead of slashing his sword, throw something to Dearka.

The Earth Knight gasped as that something suddenly exploded right in front of his face. A bright light burst out from the said explosion, blinding him, resulting in he pulled his trigger a split second too late. But he pulled it regardless. The cannon exploded with a thunderous roar, but Dearka could feel it.

He…

…had missed horribly.

Just as soon as the light fade, he saw Kage right in front of him. His left hand had pushed the now smoking cannon upwards towards the Sky. Smoke arises from the said left hand.

"I told you… I'll attack from the front… but I never for once said how I will do so… no?"

"No you don't. How did you…"

"If you can decrease gravity, then I'm guessing anything you touched, that is your cannon, is affected by your ability and in turn, immune to Gravity field as long as you touched the item and anybody else attached to the said item."

"Well put… but aren't you forgetting something? I can let go now, and you'll still be trapped in my gravity field."

Kage let go and hopped away from the range of the gravity field. "It doesn't matter… I've stopped the shot."

"But you can't hit me at that range!" Dearka attempted to undo his cannon, but before he was able to do so, his eyes widened.

"I told you…" Kage grab hold of Shiki with both of his hands. The blade was already enclosed in a colossal amount of energy. "It doesn't matter!"

"Aw dang…" The Earth Knight crossed both Tonfa before his chest.

Kage swung the blade horizontally, unleashing one giant energy shockwave that pressed against Dearka's Tonfa. The pressure was such; even the Earth Knight can't handle it. The accumulated power exploded, engulfing the tanned boy. The fury of the giant shockwave continued, obliterating everything in its path of destruction before it exploded one last time in a bright white glow a few kilometers away.

"DEARKA!" Yzak yelled in panic. The Water Knight was torn between helping his friend or continues the battle.

Nichol made the decision for him. "RETREAT! RETREAT!"

Yzak roared. "OUR TROOPS HAVEN'T LOST THE BATTLE YET!"

"YOU WON'T HAVE ANY TROOPS LEFT IF YOU DON'T PULL BACK!" Nichol retorted. "Safe Dearka first, and then rethink our plan!"

The silver haired boy sees no way around it. The defeat of one of the Elemental Knight proves devastating to their morale. With one last look of fury to Kage, Yzak turned away, followed by the rest of the knights… or what's left of them.

Kage pants and gasped. He held on to Shiki for support and his dear life. That last attack… seriously… if the Water Knight's wish was done, he would be dead by now. With great effort, the ninja managed to stand up again. He looked to his friends. Friends he had managed to safe.

Everyone smiled happily.

Kage contemplated to return the smile…

When someone… or something suddenly smashed his head to the ground from behind.

"T… thaaaat… Liii-iiight… thaaaat KA-TA-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!"

'Wha…'

"Thaaaat KA-TA-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" The person kicked him and tossed him to a rock, shattering it upon impact.

Kage start choking blood through his mask. Mustering what little strength he had, he looked at his attacker.

"T… thaaat… Ka-Ta-NAAAAARRGHAAA!"

Kage's eyes widened, recognizing the attacker. "You!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!"

00000000000000

00000000000000

00000000000000

Guess who the mystery attacker is!

R&R Please! This story seems not getting enough reviews…


	6. Slice the Heaven

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

Chapter 6:

**Slice the Heaven**

Somewhere deep in the archipelago of the Zaft empire…

Athrun, tied and chained, were brought before a large court. His defender, Raww stood at his back. They were placed on a black podium, situated in the middle of the court.

A group of elders sit on floating thrones descended, encircling the convicted. Following, hundreds of people appeared all around the court to witness the trial. Then, one large figure, a throne shrouded in a veil descended. Everyone rise up, honoring the new arrival. "Now that the Holy Chief Judge is here, we will now begin the trial session of Athrun Zala." A voice announced.

"Athrun-zala." One of the elders began. "You were found guilty of insubordination during your latest mission. Do you comply?"

"Yes." Athrun nodded.

"The council found it very disturbing, Master Zala." Another elder spoke.

"You, who came from such prestigious lineage, and attain such exalted of a rank of an Elemental Knight at such an age, would perform something such as a baseless insubordination."

"No." Athrun raised his head in defiance.

"I beg your pardon?"

"If you accuse me of having being insubordinate, I wholeheartedly concur. But if you consider it baseless, then I'm afraid I must defy."

"Explain yourself."

The podium, in which Athrun and Raww stood, rose up in order for the accused to be seen and heard by the other councilmen. "First, allow me to debrief you on the chronicles of my mission. When I first accepted the order, I was briefed that the Alliance, as in our enemy, had hidden a set of secret weapons. I formed a task force composed of five elemental knights: Aqua Knight, Yzak Joule…" Athrun nodded at the councilwoman Ezaria Joule. "Earth Knight, Dearka Elthman…" Ted Elthman nodded. "…Wood Knight Nichol Amarfi…" Romina and Yuri Amarfi nod. "…myself, and a senior Fire Knight Miguel Aiman. But the person in question was incapacitated at the time, and so I settled with his junior, Rusty Mckenzie."

Athrun took another deep breath. "The operation was quite a resounding success, to say the most. We managed to gather 4 weapons: Ryuujinzan, Blitz Armature, Dragon Busting Staff, and Kokuyou (Obsidian King). At the same time, we destroyed four cities that were under the rule of the Alliance. When we after the final fifth weapon…things are a bit more…complicated."

"How is it different then?"

"There are three officers guarding the last weapon: Mwu La Flagga eagle of Endiminion, Murrue Ramias, and Natarle Badgiruel. The former two being captains of the 9th and 12th division, respectively. But that's not the problem. The real problem is the fact that they brought and hid the last weapon in Amaterasu. A little village in the middle of the island Japan, in which it was under the rule of the Orb republic."

"And this give raise a complication. Why?"

"Let's not forget. Years ago, Uzumi Nara Attha publicly stated that the Orb republic will not provide aid or receive aid from any of the two sides. Back then, knowing full well of the situation, we intend to finish the job as discreetly and as peacefully as possible. The last thing we wanted was to have a neutral village burned to the ground. And then, Lord Raww's army arrived."

"You dare to blame master Klueze?"

"Not at all. In fact, lord Klueze had made it a point that the rules of war are to be obeyed. But then the order of the emperor came-"

"So now you blame the emperor!?" An elder cut in. Murmur began to arise amongst the elder.

"I…" Athrun choose his words and answered: "…yes."

In an instant, everyone's in an uproar. Some elders yelled "Blasphemy!", "How dare he!", and "Disgrace!"

The raven haired boy received all the insults and yells in silence. Just then, the chief judge knocked his hammer behind the veil, demanding silence. And, for the first time, the chief judge spoke. "Accused Athrun Zala. Do you realize the seriousness of your statement?"

"I do. But… truthfully is, the statement was made under the basis of unknowingness."

"What do you mean unknowingness?"

Athrun closed his eyes and began explaining. "…Uzumi Nara Attha, is the current 'Lion of Orb'. The republic of Orb is vast. The people in Japan, northern part of Asia, and the entire European continent lived and died under the rule of the Lion. And, based on the recent Intel I've gathered when I spend time in Japan, he has approximately 250,000 men stationed in Onogoro ALONE. God Pray tells how many more he have in Kyoto, Edo, or Osaka. If he mobilizes his… if he ever goes to an all out war, he will unbalance the equation. And if he ever chose a side, that side is guaranteed for victory."

"We are listening."

"When the order of the Emperor came, the order was to attack the City Amaterasu. We were not given any concrete proof on the reason why. For my part, attacking a city under the rule of Lord Uzumi is… for the lack of better term, the height of idiocy. Challenging the undisputed might of the Lion of Orb is folly, given our current situation."

"Our army could crush any opponent! Be it Orb or Alliance!"

"That's true. But my insubordination is to prevent both Alliance **AND** Orb to attack us."

Everyone fell silent.

"Against one of them, we may be able to win. But if we are attacked by both Orb and Alliance at the same time, it will be certain destruction. My insubordination was to prevent such scenario from happening! We cannot fight such force! And we cannot win it!"

"That can be a convenient excuse for cowardice."

At this point Raww spoke up. "Honorable councilmen! Athrun Zala has served under me through many battles. And I can testify to every one of you on my life, there's not a single man or woman in this place that can match him in terms of skills and bravery."

The elders and the councilman fell silent. Glad for the support given to him, Athrun continued his explanation. "In any case… when I received the order, I was given neither explanation nor proper evidence to justify such an order. What's more, from what I've seen, the messenger, who died that day, had clearly overstated his boundary as the emperor's messenger. That's why, Chief Judge. I'd like to know… under what consideration the Emperor gave such an order. Based on the Emperor's answer… I'm prepared to receive any punishment for behavior unworthy of my rank."

The councilmen began debating amongst themselves. Some support Athrun's decision, the other speaks of it as heresy. When the debate shows no sign of it to end, the Chief Judge bashed his hammer again. "Order! Order on the court please!"

Everyone fell silent.

The chief judge asked the accused. "But the reports had said that the city of Amaterasu had fallen regardless. Are you aware of this?"

Athrun nodded. "Yes. But from what I've heard, no civilian casualties as of yet. This fact… may save us from incurring Orb's wrath."

The Chief Judge sighed. "Very well. Due to this controversy, the trial will be postponed for discussion. Until then, the accused will be put in jail until the next decision is made."

The councilmen quiet down at the announcement.

"Then, please take the accused away."

The black podium descended and several red knights took Athrun away.

'…'

**00000000000000**

"ANO… KATANAAAAAAARG!" The figure roared. A part of his face was burned, claiming his left eye. Pieces of armor had merged with his body. But his face are crazed and demented to such extent, people could hardly believe it's a face of a teenager. Large, red hot chains dangling from both of his arms and legs.

"You… that Orange Knight at the forest!"

"O… O… Ora… Onegai!" The demented Miguel Aiman slapped his hand. "Just die already. FOR ZAAAFT!!"

A burst of fire exploded from every part of Miguel's body. But it was no normal fire.

"Wha… what was that fire… it's… blue?" Mwu gasped.

"DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEEEEEEEEEEE! URAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The now insane knight slammed both of his fists to the ground. A pillar of blue flame arises and went straight towards the fallen Kage.

"Kage! MOVE AWAY FROM THERE!"

Unfortunately, the ninja was too tired to even take another step. '…so… tired…' The flame pillar fast approaching.

"Suiton: DaiSuigan!" A glob of water suddenly smashed against the flame pillar. It didn't put it out, but it managed to knock the flame pillar off course, saving Kage from being scorched.

"WHATWHATWHATWHATWHAT!?" Miguel looked at the direction of the water ball.

Murrue swept the water away from her mouth. "I made it somehow…"

"YOU'REINTHEWAYYOU'REINTHEWAYYOU'REINTHEWAY!! YOU! ARE! IN! THE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!! Die. FOOOR ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAFT!!" Miguel gathered a mass of blue flame on his right arm. With one swoop, the insane knight sent a huge wave of fire, scorching everything in its way to dust. The alliance soldier ran for their lives. But the directions of the bolts of fire were erratic and random. Some soldiers who were unfortunate enough were scorched.

"He's gone mad." Natarle gasped.

"At any rate, it looks like he's got a bit vendetta with Kage. You three! Go help him!"

"Eh?" Sai, Milly and Tolle gulped.

"We'll distract that… that… well… whatever he is." Mwu couldn't find the word to describe Miguel's madness.

"WHATEVER HE IS??" Miguel literally exploded, sending random bolts of fire to every direction.

The trio quickly made their way to the fallen warrior, avoiding the chaotic bursts of flame. When they got to him, the ninja apparently had lost consciousness.

"Oh my… it looks bad…"

"Atari maeda! He just beat that happy trigger of a knight… and then suddenly that madman of a knight smashed him… Milly?"

"Was it just my feeling… or he looked so… familiar?"

"Huh?" The other two looked at the person. The mask and the headband covered his face, but the outline of the said person is indeed…familiar.

"What's more…Mwu-san, Ramias-san, Natarle-san… they seem to know him."

"And he used the same technique with us… albeit more powerful."

Just then an explosion occurred right next to them. "HAH?"

"WAITWAITWAITWAITWAIT!! Who said you can take him away? HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"I SAID SO! SHOGEKIGAN!" Mwu slammed his glowing palm at Miguel's chest, grunted in pain in the process as the blue flame sear his skin. The chakra exploded through Miguel's back, sending him flying a few meters off the ground. But the knight landed on his feet and gave Mwu his craziest smile yet. The Blond ninja roared. "YOU IDIOTS! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

"H… HAI!" The trio immediately took the unconscious ninja away from the infernal battlefield.

Meanwhile, the attack on his chest did very little to stop the Fire Knight.

"SHINESHINESHINESHINNE!! ONEGAI SHINNEEEE!!" Miguel spins the chains in his arm, creating a tornado of fire. "ORAORAORAORAORAAAAAAA!" The tornado exploded, sending bullets of flame everywhere. With a blink of an eye, the grass field was turned ablaze.

"God damn it…" Mwu frowned. 'We need a real miracle to escape from this place…'

The trio finally managed to reach a relatively safe place that is their horses. Though obviously, given the fact that the whole place was set ablaze, it won't be long until the fire reaches them. Kuzzey was still cowering in fear. "Kuzzey! Are you okay?" Tolle shook the boy.

"We're gonna die… we're gonna die!"

"Get a hold of yourself! We're not gonna die!" Sai slapped him to his senses.

"But… still… Sai… Tolle… how… how are we going to survive THAT?" Trembling in fear, Milly pointed at the insane fire knight.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!! BURN! DESTROY! DIEEEE!!" The knight's body is literally encased in a mountain of blue fire.

Natarle's attempt to smash him from the distance with her Morningstar proved futile. The flame melted the iron ball before it even hit the target. Murrue attempted to perform another water jutsu, but Miguel's flame heated the atmosphere, there isn't much water she can produce. In fact, the very heat of the flame vaporized their sweat.

"AHAAHAHAHAHAAAHAA… THE PAIN! THE SUFFERING! DIEEE!"

Kage on the other hand, though still unconscious, something else happened on his head.

"_Kokoa…doko?"_

"**Aso… you finally decided to fight again?"**

"_Dareda?"_

"**Well… I've been waiting for 13 years… I guess I can help you."**

"_Wha… what?"_

Just then, a shockwave emanated from Kage's body it halted the fire, drawing everyone's attention. Even Miguel stopped his mad rampage and looked at the direction of the said ninja. Kira's gang looked in horror as the ninja stood up… shrouded in… blue fire?

Mwu gasped. 'That kid… he also has blue fire… no! Wait! That's not fire! That's… CHAKRA!?'

The blue flame like chakra enclosed the ninja's body, at the same time, all the wounds that the ninja had suffered regenerate at an unbelievable speed. By the time the ninja was on his feet, aside from the torn clothing, his body was unblemished.

"Hooo…" Miguel turned his head. His eyes rolling.

Kage grab hold of Shiki and place the blade to his left side. **"Slice the Heaven… Aoiro Shiki. (Blue Stance)"**

Shiki responded and began emanating blue light. Kage's left arm was enclosed in blue armor and the gauntlet encased his forearm as it formed a large claw. The katana also transformed. The blade disappears and the Tsuba (a katana's hand protector) enlarged, creating an oversized triangular Tsuba ornamented by three jewels encircling the center. The Habaki was long and intricately ornamented, just like the rest of the weapon. The handle extended to the length almost as tall as a Kage's height.

Mwu, Murrue, and Natarle's eyes widened.

"So… So that's how you use Shiki?"

"Look at the length of that… handle! And the size of it…"

"But… where's the blade?"

Kage began spinning the bladeless oversized katana handle on top of his head.

"WHOOOO! ARE YOU TRYING TO COPY MEEEEEE!? NOGOODNOGOODNOGOOD!! Die. ORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Miguel charged at Kage.

Before the mad knight reached him, Kage stopped spinning Aoshiki and hold it in a position for an overhead vertical slash. The claw in his left hand tightened the grip on the enormous handle.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAAA!"

And then, with one mighty stroke, the ninja swing the katana down. It was then, during the swing, an enormously huge, long, bright pure blue chakra blade elongated instantaneously from the Habaki.

"GWAAAAAAAAAA!" Miguel roared in pain. He grabbed his chains and blocked the gargantuan sword. Sparks of fire lit up as the two 'weapons' clashes. For a moment, it looks like a stalemate.

"Grrr**rrrRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!"** Kage's roar turned from human to beastlike as he pressed the giant sword on the opponent. His left purple eyes turned yellow slit for an instant.

Miguel gasped. The blue flame shrouding his body did little to stop the chakra blade. Just then, the backside of the chakra blade turned fiery, and the next second, it released a giant burst of energy, acting like some short of propellant, it increases the blade's already overwhelming pressure. At this point, it's too much even for Miguel. The blade went through his chains, into his chest. The crazed knight grabs hold of the blade with his bare-hand in vain. His wide eye looked at Kage's figure, so far ahead. "HOW CAN THIS BE? THAT KATANA! THAT PERSON IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! I COULDN'T EVEN…"

His comment cut short, the giant blade completed its swing and smashed him away with one giant explosion of light.

Everyone gaped.

Kage slammed the giant blade back to the ground, having finished its job. A large, long hole can be seen, having been cut by the enormous blade. The Chakra blade disappears and smoke start puffing out of the enormous handle.

"…that Water Knight was right… we Naturals have created the most outrageous of weapons…" Mwu gulped. His gaze transfixed to the sky.

"Mwu Taichou?" Murrue looked at the blond.

"What was Kage's catchphrase for that giant blade? Oh yes… _slice the heaven_…" He pointed the clouds in the sky…which is sliced in two.

"Oh my…"

The Ninja roared to the split sky, as if announcing his victory. **"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" **

**00000000000000**

At that time, Athrun woke up from his sleep, as some of the wardens banged his cell.

"Hey, prisoner! You have a visitor!"

"Hm?" The raven haired boy woke up, wondering who would be visiting 'the man who just criticized an emperor' like him. He had a pretty good guess though.

"Leave us."

"Yes my lord."

'Yep. That's him.' Athrun inwardly gave himself congratulation applause for guessing it right. "Are you going to lecture me?"

"Have you lost your mind!? Do you realize how much shame you brought me with that little statement of yours!?" The elderly man banged his prison bars in anger.

"Well I'm sorry that my strategic analysis had such impact on your political affairs."

"This has nothing to do with politics! Remember your name!"

"I don't care about my name! You left me to fend for myself. The only time we ever actually talk with each other is when you drafted me into the army when I was only six. Don't expect you can just barge in to my cell and start telling me what to do after all that!"

"Don't be childish, Athrun!"

"I only did what I thought was necessary! You have no right to criticize me!"

"Don't let the death of your mother get over your head!"

"I got it over a long time ago, father."

Patrick Zala went silent.

"What I still can't get over was… ten years ago… I didn't just lost mother… I lost you both." Athrun turned his back to his father.

The elder Zala showed indifference. "You will not be given an ounce of leniency for this, boy. I'll see to it myself." With one final scoff, Patrick left his son's jail.

**00000000000000**

A heavy rain mysteriously starts pouring down, putting out the blazing field of fire.

The giant sword handle began to shrink to its original size and shape as the blue fire chakra surrounding the ninja died down. And with it, the ninja's consciousness also returned. Kage blinked several times, not sure what just happened. He seems to be in some short of trance. When he scanned his surrounding, he saw the battle's over, and a giant crevice, which he unknowingly had made, appeared right in front of him. "W…what… happened?"

The soldiers were looking at him, their eyes filled with tears of happiness and awe. "HUZZAAAAAA!!" They ran at him, laughing, cheering, completely wet and happy. At the sight, Kage chickened out and ran away.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"We only want to thank you!"

Kage would have none of it. He rummaged his small bag and found a flashbang bomb. The same he used to blind Dearka. He threw it at the 'charging' soldiers. It explodes, unleashing a wave of bright light, blinding them all. When the soldiers regained their sight, the ninja had disappeared. Leaving the sheathed Shiki on the ground.

"W… where did he go?"

Mwu laughed out loud. "Hahahahaha! Good old Kage."

"Kage?" Everyone echoed.

Meanwhile, not far from the group, Kage undo his disguise. Kira gasped for breath once he removed the mouth cover. 'Damn… I need to find a better disguise… the mask's choking me!' He looked at the Kage's mask in his hand. "…this is absolutely… crazy." He undoes his clothing as fast as he could and get into his normal civilian clothing. He tried to sneak pass through them before everyone realized he was not on the scene. But it's too late.

"Hey… where's Kira?" Milly blinked.

The boy in question sighed in exasperation. 'Crap.' "I'm… I'm right here!"

Everyone turned and saw Kira, bushed, literally.

"Kira!" His gang ran to find him. "What happened to you?"

"I was… well… looking for help… and then that crazy knight appeared and smashed me and… well…"

"Don't tell me you got lost in this open space!" Sai slapped his head.

"No… but there are fires everywhere! How am I supposed to move?"

"I see." Mwu nodded.

"Well… at least you're okay. We owe that Ninja for this…"

"Who was he? Mwu-san you called him… Kage?"

"Yeah." The blond captain confirms it. "My… Classmate when I spend time in Orb."

"EEEEEEEEEEEErghh?" Everyone roared, including Kira. He seriously did not think of such a name as Kage… and seriously did not prepare any cover up story like that.

"Yes… I'll tell you more, but let's go find some cover first. This God-sent (albeit late) rain, fortunately, doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon."

And they managed to find a shelter in form of an abandoned stone cave. They gathered some woods and light a fire, illuminating the whole place.

"7 years ago, a year after I became a captain, I feel my skills are still not enough for a captain. Consulting with Captain Harlbarton, he recommended me to go to the Ninja academy on Orb. I spent 2 years and then graduated as a Jounin."

"You're a Jounin?" Sai gulped. That means he's the elite class!

Mwu took something out of his bag, a headband with a metal plate on it.

"That's…a Jounin headband!"

"Desshou?" Mwu smirked. "There, I met Kage. He's younger than me… talented little chap…and extremely shy."

Kira hid his blush.

"Hehehe… He never wanna get out of that mask of his…" Mwu chuckled, as if rekindling old memories.

"Heee… this old friend of yours…how can he use the same techniques like us?" Tolle wondered.

"How could he not? He studied on the same place as I did. The Senpuukyaku? I learned that from the academy, and so did he."

"Aso!" Tolle tapped his fist. "No wonder his Senpuukyaku is stronger than mine!"

"How come Murrue-san and Natarle-san know him?"

When it comes to lying, the two women suck badly. "Ah… erh… well…"

"I told them a lot about Kage." Mwu quickly covered. "…and we met in Amaterasu, the day I met my boys here. He agreed to give his former classman a help should the need arise."

"Anoo… I understand if he can use your technique easily… but, how come he could use Natarle-san technique?" Sai wondered.

"He's a genius in his own right. He can do a style just by seeing it once." Mwu stated. And Kira's expression paled like ghost.

Everyone gaped. "Y… You're saying… he just saw our technique performed once in that battle… and he copied it in an instant just like that?" Tolle's eyes were sparkling in awe.

"Don't underestimate him! I was, like, graduated salutatorian, he was valedictorian."

Kira's expression turned even paler and more nervous as the lie gets bigger.

"But why did he have to disappear? We didn't get to say thanks to him…" One of Mwu's soldiers moaned.

"Like I said. He's extremely shy. Even his name Kage is just an alias." And Mwu proceed of telling stories about the so called 'Kage'. "His kick can punch a hole through a wall, three foot thick! And when he moves… wow. They call me Eagle, but next to him I looked like a sloth!" Everyone enjoyed the story… except the 'real' Kage.

"He…heheehe…" Kira nervously and silently laughed.

The story went on and on, until they realized the rain had stopped.

"I think we can go now." Mwu put out the fire.

"But still, Mwu-san! Back then… what do you think happened to Kage? I mean… well… if he's listening somewhere, no offense, but… back then… he became more… I don't know… beast-like?" Milly remembered the roars. It was not a human roar… it was a beast!

Kira blinked. 'Beast-like?'

"He probably snapped. Given his situation it's not surprising. I mean… wouldn't you if you got some madman with fire allover pounding at you, kid?" Mwu stated jokingly.

"I… suppose." Milly nodded.

"But, Murrue-san! You were incredible too! What was that technique? I mean, water burst out of your mouth like that…"

"That? Oh that… I'm still learning it." The woman nervously rubbed her lips.

"That-" Mwu explained. "-was Ninjutsu."

"The ninja secret techniques?"

"Yes. There are three in total. Nin, Gen, and Taijutsu. The one I used to set up that caravan trap is genjutsu. The ones you guys been practicing is Taijutsu. And the water ball technique that Murrue just performed, and the one we're going to teach you, is called Ninjutsu."

"Y… you're going to teach us that skill?"

"Yep. We'll do it step by step. For now, let's move. I'll explain on the way."

**00000000000000**

"What… how is this… possible?" Yzak couldn't believe his eyes. Just a short while ago his squire, Shiho, reported that Miguel had escaped. He quickly returned to the battlefield, and here he was, watching a giant long crevice in the midst of the field, as if the earth was cleaved by one gigantic blade (that was very true).

"S… Search the place! Look for survivors!"

The knights began looking at every body, checking for pulse or whatever. The bodies of the Alliance soldier had been taken away. Only Zaft Emerald knights remained. Fortunately, they did find some. But they were too badly injured; they were in no condition to speak. Just then they heard a familiar roar.

"UGRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"That roar… Miguel!" Yzak ran towards the source of that roar. When he arrived, Yzak gasped.

The already mad knight looked even worse for wear than before. The giant cut that appeared on his chest clearly showed he suffered some serious wounds, but unfortunately, he was too crazy and too unconscious to even care.

"GRAH… RAaaAAAARGH!"

"Miguel! Calm down! CALM DOWN! You're hurt!" Yzak ran to his insane friend and grab hold of him to calm him down in vain.

"Raaahh… RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Using his chain, Miguel smashed Yzak away. The water knight got thrown off to the sky. Miguel continued his incessant yell and roar, until…

"Hyomon Ken: Sub Zero."

A body of water encircle the mad knight, enclosing him, before it freezes altogether, trapping him in.

Yzak blinked. That technique… he knew only one person that can do that. He looked around and saw it. His master. His senior. His lord. "L… Hakutenkun, Lord Veia!" Yzak quickly bowed before the veteran warrior.

A knight dressed differently than the other knights rested his large weapon, a large stone cold Ice Nodachi on his shoulder. The knight wears a suit that is somewhat different then the other knights. His armor is colored blue with an ornament of a pair of dragons on both sides. The shoulder pads are more akin to samurai rather than normal knight. And a face of an oni is carved into his left shoulder armor. Large beads adorned his neck and his blue tattered cloak was blown aimlessly by the wind. His helmet is almost the same with the other nights, safe with an addition of a piece blade at the top stretching to the back and a pair of Antler horns pointing forward adorned his helmet. His left arm is enclosed in a gauntlet while he left his right arm, the one holding the weapon, bare. The Hakutenkun get down from his large black horse and observed the battlefield.

Yzak gulped. His master does not suffer failure greatly. "…I…"

"DON'T… talk."

Yzak trembled. He looked at the battlefield, and then to Yzak, and then to the frozen solid Miguel. "…I told you, didn't I? They have an ace that you wouldn't take for a warrior."

The student gasped. He raised his head at his master. The veteran warrior had removed his helmet and showed his face, the old knight he scolded. Gasping in horror at the thought of having scolded his own superior, the silver haired boy bowed as deeply as he could. "I… I'm deeply sorry! If… if I knew it was you…!"

"No need to apologize. Besides, I don't want you to know." A swirl of water encircle the man's face. But before further can be seen, the knight quickly put his helmet back. "I do it often to my juniors to test their discipline. You've done right to scold me."

"But still…"

"Hush." The knight tucked his junior head. "Get up!"

Yzak slowly got up. "…I… I've lost this battle. Please punish me according to martial decree."

"No. The ace I spoke of. You met him?"

"Y… yes. It is as you described him. You wouldn't take his build for a warrior… we didn't see his face though… he draped himself in black clothing, and a mask to boot."

'Mask? Well, well…' "No shame in defeat to him, Yzak. Besides, he could even take down Dearka, did he not?"

"Y… yes… and Miguel too… it seems…"

"And that's two senior Elemental Soldier in a day… that little boy is doing much better than I had expected."

"Y… you know him? My Lord?"

"Yes… but the next time I meet him, he might have changed yet again. So I may not know if it's him."

"Meet him?"

"Yes. After what happened today, obviously even Elemental Knights can't handle him anymore. I will have to fight him myself."

"NO!" Yzak roared. A Hakutenkun fight some unnamed soldier personally? Preposterous!

"No?"

"I mean… he's just some soldier! Why should the great Hakutenkun deal with such lowly person himself?"

"But you've seen it. Each one of the elemental knights is equal to a force of a battalion, and he beat two of them in a day."

"That's because… that's because he received aid from two Captain-class officers! Please my lord! Give me… give us one more chance! We will bring you his neck!"

Veia looked at his student. He sighed. "Alright. But for now, let us return to the main army. Shiho's worried to death about you."

"Yes, my lord."

**00000000000000**

Later that night…

Kira sit alone in the grass and reflected on what happened today. He remembered how he performed all those techniques in battle. And then he remembered when he instinctively used the three fighting styles in one go. When he did all that, everything seems to make sense. But then, he remembered kicking the knight's joint off its hinges. He remembered when he shot that sword through the soldier's shield. He didn't just practice, he killed those men. And then he remembered when Milly called him beastly. After the mad Orange knight smashed him to the rocks, he didn't remember anything else, except that he felt he was in a trance. Next thing he knew, he was standing with Shiki in his hand.

'_Slice the Heaven, Aoiro Shiki!'_

"Slice… the Heaven?" Kira remembered his mouth spoke such words. What scares him was, he didn't know how did he know such word… and he's not sure if it was him speaking at the time. The brunette shivered. 'J… just what am I?'

"Yo!" Kira jumped in shock. He looked at his back, Mwu grinned at him. "Hope I don't disturb some quality lone time?"

The boy didn't know what to say. Mwu sit next to him and understood his silence. "Kid, look."

Kira turned to the direction Mwu was pointing. The caravan, Mwu's men, his friends, every one of them sitting down there, sitting on a bonfire laughing and chattering, glad they're still alive.

"You saved them."

"…did I?"

"Yes." Mwu tapped the kid's shoulder. He felt a slight shiver. The boy was afraid. "Yeah. I know it's scary."

"I'm not afraid of those knights."

"Oh, no you don't?" Mwu looked at the boy.

"At least…not as much as…I'm afraid of myself."

"You're referring to that statement in which Milly called you… beastly?"

"I don't remember what I did… only images and faint feelings… what exactly happened?"

"I'm not exactly sure kid. But you used Shiki in ways we've never seen or even thought of before." Mwu gently tapped the boy's head. "It doesn't matter. You saved us."

"…"

"And that mask was a very good idea too."

"It didn't fool you."

"No. But it did fool the others and that's all that matters. Next time I report to my superiors, I can easily state that Kage the Mysterious Orb Ninja saved the day, not Kira the Ramen Bar Waiter."

Kira smirked. His plan half-worked after all. "All those things about Kage… Was a guy called Kage really exists?"

Mwu nodded with a smile, much to Kira's fright.

"C… can he really do all those… stuff you told me? Kicking a hole three feet deep, running faster than you…"

"That depends on you, isn't it?"

"Depends on me? Hey! I'm serious!" Kira groaned.

"And so am I!" Mwu laughed. "…I was serious when I said you're a genius in your own right."

Kira still look unconvinced. "I…"

"Remember when you fought that two giant sized warrior? And when you beat that Dearka guy? It wasn't shiki or our teachings that defeat them. It was you. All you. You seriously gave me Goosebumps when you did what you tried to do before: you combined three fighting styles into one."

"I…killed one of them."

"Yeah. You did."

Kira sighed in depression. But inside, he gritted his teeth.

"…if you chose this path, it is bound to happen. It's never easy."

"I know." Kira breathed in. "…you said we might make it to archangel Fortress in 4 days?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll continue this… play until we reach that fortress… after that, can you ensure me and my friends can get to proper shelter? Onogoro or Tokyo for instance."

"I'm sure Harlbarton can think of something."

"Okay."

"…tomorrow I will begin teaching them ninjutsu. You might want to sleep early. They're gonna need your help on this one too."

"I'm fine."

"Okay."

The next day…

"Taijutsu is about physical technique. Senpuukyaku, the Defense Stances, and even Murrue's Shuriken throwing… they all constitute as taijutsu. Genjutsu is illusionary tactics. They're mainly used as distraction and immobilization. Ninjutsu is different. It's a technique to manipulate the nature around us to fight."

Kira diligently took note of it.

"You guys know what Chakra is?"

"Chakra?" everyone echoed.

"I suppose not. Right. Chakra is a melding between physical and mental strength. With this chakra you can perform things that may look impossible, such as shooting out fire out of your mouth or water like Murrue do." Mwu gestured to Murrue. The Captain took a mouthful of water, made several handseals.

"Suiton, Daisuigan!" The Captain spluttered the water out, but the water had condensed into a giant glob of water. It travelled a short distance before it splashed.

"Must we… drink water first?"

"Theoretically, a suiton jutsu can use any body of water nearby. But… it has yet to be proven."

"Ookay… so… what? Must we prepare a glass of water every time we want to cast that jutsu?"

"Not all jutsu would require that though. Watch this." Mwu made several handseal. "Katon, Goukyaku no Jutsu!" The Jounin blow out a large mass of fire. When it died down, the spectators were left in awe. "But this is for advanced kiddies. No. First, we're gonna learn on how to produce chakra."

"O… okay…"

And they spend all day learning about how to produce chakra. It looks easy at first, but as it progresses, they realize it was far from it. Even Kira's journal was no help this time.

"It's internal. If it's something I can see from the outside, I might be able to do something… but…I don't know how to deal with this one…"

"Argh… so… we have no choice but to remember all this seals?" Tolle groaned, looking at the handseals Kira had drawn on his journal.

"There are only twelve seals. But the trick is… it must be performed fast and accurate."

"Heeehh…"

Later that night, as usual, Kira separate himself and looked at the handseals he had drawn on the book. "…rat, ox, rabbit, horse, sheep, monkey, dog, pig… 8 seals in total." The boy frowned. '…if I remember correctly, the technique that Mwu-san performed… it was called Goukyaku no Jutsu. If I remembered the order of seal is… ox, sheep, monkey, and dog.'

He performs the seal in succession sluggishly. He inhaled and open his mouth wide… nothing happened.

"Wait… he said… fast… let's try again."

And he tried to perform the seal again, faster, but there are errors in his handseals here and there… again, he open his mouth and blow… still nothing happened. He slumped to the ground. "Who am I kidding? Just today I heard the word chakra and think I can do it in one night? Get real."

Kira rested his back to the grass. '…Kage… just where in the blazes did he get that name? Mwu-san…'

The boy finally resolved on performing the handseal correctly one by one. The three officers who watched from afar sighed. Mwu in particular, look a bit disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"No… I just thought I'll be seeing something incredible, that's all."

"I doubt that. I mean, did you see the look in Kira-kun's face when you told us that incredible lie about him?'

"Then we'll change it."

"Eh?"

"We'll change that lie to reality. I knew he can… he will do it!" Mwu smiled.

And then, as the next day progress, they continued their training on the so called chakra. But unlike the taijutsu training, the chakra training made no apparent results even after three days has passed. Even Kira began to lose hope of understanding this Chakra theory. And then, one night, one rainy night, Kira was training the handseals several times. He kept repeating the 8 seals slowly. But progressively it gets faster. Though his mind is in complete chaos, not understanding what is this chakra look like. Kira was so engulfed in his thought; he didn't realize his seals are getting faster and faster. First he performed the eight seals in eight seconds. And then 6 seconds. And then 4… and finally… in a split of 3 seconds, Kira mindlessly performed the eight seals accurately. That's when Kira's expression changed. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!"

Mwu jumped at his student's scream. "KID!?"

"AAAAAAARGH!! ARRRGGHHHH!!" Kira was yelling. Pain. Great pain. A pain like nothing he had ever felt before rushed in his veins. "AAAARGH! AAAAAAAAARRRGH!"

"KID! MY GOD! MURRUE! NATARLE!" The Jounin roared as he immediately rushed into the boy's aid.

Murrue blinked her eyes several times. They were taking shifts on who watches over Kira, and she fell asleep. But when she opened her eyes and heard the scream of their apprentice, the woman jumped out of her bed, rushed out of her tent, along with everyone else who heard the screams, and was shocked when she saw Kira, screaming and yelling in pain on the ground. She quickly rushed to his aid. "Kira-kun! KIRA-KUN!"

"AAAAAAAAARGH!! AAAAAAAAAARGHAAA!!"

"What happened?"

"Chakra overload. I think his body did it right… but his mind did not."

"Hold him!" Murrue opened her bag and unveil a set of needle. "I hope these medicines and needles you forced me to buy in Amaterasu works."

"I hope so."

Murrue uncork a bottle and poured a pill. She quickly jammed it into Kira's mouth. And then, opening a book about Acupuncture, she quickly scanned the content and found the right note. She quickly stabbed a needle on a specific point, and the boy's screaming ended instantly and he began breathing up and down as his condition stabilizes.

"What's going on here?" Tolle was the first one to ask. When he saw Kira, lying on the ground, wet and dirty, he realized something's wrong.

Murrue and Mwu looked at each other. Not knowing what to say. She then removed the needle on Kira's neck. The boy regained consciousness instantly.

"Kid! Kid! Are you okay?"

The first thing Kira do was hopped away in fright. He then remembered what happened. He messed up. He pants and gasp under the cold heavy rain. "…it's impossible…"

"What?"

"It's impossible… I can't do it… there's no way I can do this…"

"No. You can! Listen to me you just messed up in the mind part! You can do it Kid!"

"NO I CAN'T! I… I… LOOK AT ME! I'M JUST A RAMEN WAITER! A CHEF! I… I can't do this!"

Mwu roared. "THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT!? WHY DID YOU EVEN BOTHER TO TRY?"

"I… I… I thought I can make something happen… I thought I could do something… I… was wrong."

At this, that was the last straw. Mwu grabbed Kira's shoulder and decked him. Much to the shock of his friends. "You're wrong when you think you are!"

"And I am! I was a fool to even think I can do something!"

"YOU ALREADY DID! You've done something!"

"Yes. Like this close of getting killed."

"NO! YOU DID IT KIRA! You're just one step away! You can't give up now!"

"I… It's impossible!"

Mwu dropped Kira and made a set of handseals in rapid succession. "KATON! GOUKYAKU NO JUTSU!!" Mwu blow a gigantic mass of fire to the sky, the biggest and the hottest anyone has ever seen, vaporizing every raindrop. The mass of fire travelled all the way to the clouds, and it punch a small hole up there. "DON'T TELL ME IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!"

Kira stared at the elder man.

Mwu hold both of his shoulder and look at him straight in the eye. "It's impossible if you think it is. But I tell you now! It's not! You just have to believe in yourself!"

"I… I…"

"Kid… no… Kira Yamato… I… I'm indebted to you. Ever since that day at Amaterasu I've turned you into something you shouldn't have… but you did anyway. Today I swear to you. I'll try everything. Till there's not a single breath left in me. I will help you make those lies to reality. I swear on my life, and the lives of your friends. You can… no… you will become more then what you are and you can help your friends. All my life, I never go back on my words. That's my Nindo! And I swear to God I won't go back on this one. But don't go back on me. Don't go back on your friends."

Kira looked at the elder man. He looked at his friends, watching him. The rain continues to drop. He gulped one more time. "You spoke to me… about I messed the last step. What was the last step?" He slowly stood up.

"Chakra is composed of physical and mental energy. You managed to do the physical part… but you messed up in mind. That's why your chakra went overload."

"Okay…" Kira closed his eyes, calming his mind, removing all unnecessary thought. And then he put his hands together and began to perform the eight seals accurately in rapid succession. In three seconds, the sequence is completed. And something began swelling in his mouth. Kira opened his eyes and covered his mouth. Something came out of his mouth. Everyone thought he vomited. And then Kira saw it. A mist… or something… sipping out from his lips. It engulfed his hand. Kira was shocked. It was… beautiful. It's shapeless, formless… yet it's so pure… a mass of… a transparent matter… it was… glowing light blue. Kira looked at it and realized. "…Chakra."

He looked at the glowing matter in his hand and showed it to the smiling Mwu. "Yes."

He showed it to his friends. "This is it. This is Chakra."

Forget the pouring rain, his friends were all blinded by tears. They charged at him, Kuzzey and Tolle tackled him to the ground, yelling what a lucky idiot he was, and Sai and Milly start laughing and cheering at him like mad, all dignity forgotten. Neuman, Jackie, and the rest of Mwu's men all dogpiled him. For the finale, they grabbed him and start throwing him to the air. Kira looked at his glowing hand in triumph. The chakra remained still in his hand. Finally. A progress. A significant progress. One that will start everything.

**00000000000000**

At the same time, in Zaft high court…

Athrun was once again brought to the podium. Raww was again chosen as his defender. Following the same procession, the trial begins again.

"The elders and the councilmen have convened. And after several considerations… we decided… Athrun Zala is Guilty."

The sentenced said nothing.

"For his improper use of language to his majesty the Emperor, we declared him innocence under the basis of mere over-curiosity. But for insubordination, we'll still consider it, baseless. Reason, because like what he said about the Emperor's decision, it has no solid proof-"

"Before you declared me guilty of baseless insubordination…" Athrun began. "Can you please… show me a solid proof… that the Emperor's decision to destroy Amaterasu is just?"

The elders and the chief judge seem to have been expecting this. "Yes. We just received a report. A squad from Gamoff had discovered enemy forces run rampart in Orb Territory. They were survivors from the Amaterasu."

"How many were there?"

"Intel about the quantity is still sketchy at the moment, but there's no question of their capabilities. One of the Elemental knights, Dearka Elthman was defeated, following, your fellow elemental knight, the currently mentally imbalanced Miguel Aiman."

Athrun gasped. "Two knights all at once?"

"In a day, to be more specific."

The raven haired boy gaped. They have that much force in Orb?

"The accused Athrun Zala! Do you now accept these proofs justify the Emperor's decision?"

"…yes."

"Do you accept that you're guilty of baseless insubordination?"

"…yes." Athrun exasperatedly admitted.

"Then, since the accused had admitted, we will now drop the verdict."

The elders and the councilmen nodded. Patrick remained indifferent.

"Patrick, that's your own son. Are you okay about this?"

"It is because he's MY son that I'm okay with this, Siegel."

With that, Siegel Clyne says no more.

"With that, we sentenced Athrun Zala… to death."

"NANNI!?" Siegel gasped. He turned to Patrick. "Oi! Patrick!"

"What's the fuss, Siegel?"

"It's DEATH sentence!"

"I'm not deaf."

"Doesn't it mean anything to you?"

"Siegel, who do you think propose the sentence?"

The elder man gasped. "You… your own son! Your only SON!"

"I told you. It is precisely because he is my son. I must make sure the Zala Family example to the rest." Patrick stated coldly. He turned to Seigel. "Don't worry. Lacus is still young. She can find another man."

"This has nothing to do with my daughter and you know it!"

"Then, be quiet."

Meanwhile, the chief judge passed on the verdict. "Then, please take the accused to the execution ground."

"PLEASE WAIT!"

Everyone turned to the speaker. It was Raww.

"Lord Klueze?"

"Before the execution is carried out I'd like to say a few words."

"Lord Klueze, you claim yourself as the defendant of the accused, yet, throughout the trial you say not a word, and now when the verdict has been passed, you choose now to speak?"

"Call me Mr. Egoistical, if you like. But from what I've seen so far, Athrun's ability need not me to speak on his behalf."

"Then, why do you choose to speak now? Do you want to defy the decision of the court?"

"No. I will accept the court's decision… and but one more thing."

Athrun rolled his eyes towards his master. Raww step forward, taking his place to speak. "It is an ancient tradition, in which the emperor decrees himself, that when a Hakutenkun resigns, in reward to their services, they will be given the right to make one request. One that will be granted by the emperor himself, and thus, it is irrefutable."

"Yes."

"Then, following this tradition… I resign."

Everyone went into an even larger uproar. Athrun gaped. "Lord Klueze! That's…!"

"In return… my request will be… Be lenient with the Knight Athrun Zala, in regards to his service."

"Raww le Klueze… you're even willing to sacrifice your own position to safe this young man's life? You realize you offered a king's ransom for a broken sword?" The chief judge calmed the hue and cry with his voice.

"This is a time of war. I'm sure you've heard the rumors?"

"I…" The judge frowned behind his veil.

"Yes. I will confirm that those rumors were true. Unofficially, I've chosen Athrun Zala, as my advisor… and as for the other rumor, I've been giving it some consideration, and I've landed on a conclusion just recently."

"I… it can't be…" One of the elder gasped.

"Yes. Initially I have thought of two candidates. And it was a very hard decision for me to make. Both capable, and has proven themselves worthy. But as we all find out, Fire Knight Miguel Aiman has become… mentally imbalanced due to recent accident."

Raww put both of his hands on Athrun's shoulders. "And thus, I have chosen Iron Knight Athrun Zala… as my legitimate… successor of the Hakutenkun title."

And it turned to total chaos. Elders and council members yelled incoherent sentences at each other. Athrun was the only one not affected by the utter uproar. He looked, disbelievingly, at the masked man. His expression was hard to make.

"ORDER! ORDER AT THE COURT!"

But even the Chief Judge's voice could not beat the rising uproar from the court attendants. The trial was once again postponed due to the chaos that ensues. The guards took both Athrun and Raww away from the court. On their way to Athrun's cell, the raven haired boy couldn't take it anymore and explode. "…I'm not worthy… I'm not worthy enough for you to sacrifice your position for me!"

"Athrun. Despite how I look, I am old. And I've reached my limits. You are young. Your skills are impressive to say the least, and yet they're still growing. This war was started by us old geezers; it should've ended with us, but no. It carries on, and now young people like you got mixed up in this. It was no coincidence that the recent newest generation of Elemental Knights were composed of teenagers of your age. Some weren't even young enough to feel a woman's warmth! That's why…"

"…"

"At least… allow me to pave a way for you." Raww tapped Athrun's shoulder gently.

"…Lord… Klueze…"

The guards put him in his cell and Raww left. Before he left the prison guard, a voice greets him.

"Doing outrageous thing again, Raww?"

"My, Gilbert! Want to challenge me in chess again? Try playing with Athrun some time. He's really good at it."

"Heh, I can never beat you, how am I supposed to beat him? From what I know, you never won a single match against him."

"Hahaha… alright. Well pretty soon, you'll have to get used to it."

Gilbert Dullindal sighed. "You seem pretty confident that the court will follow your request."

"It's an ancient tradition decreed personally by the Emperor. They dare not say no to that. Even there are some consequences; the judge said so himself… I'm buying a broken sword with a king's ransom. Bottom-line, the broken sword will mended albeit crudely."

"You're seriously willing to do this… for that boy?"

"Gilbert… I'm not joking." Raww support himself on the wall, his other arm holds his stomach, as if holding a great pain. "Soon… soon… my time as Raww le Klueze… will end. I need someone whom I can rely on when the time comes."

"Raww…" Gilbert made an attempt to help him. "Can you not count on me? We are friends, are we not?"

"Yes… you are… but I've already entrusted a heavy burden on your shoulder. You cannot carry anymore than this."

"…"

"The die is cast. The only thing I can do now… is hope."

**00000000000000**

The next day…

"Yooosh… done." Murrue was quite impressed with her handiwork.

"Whoa… not bad, Murrue. You'll make a good wife one day." Mwu whistled in admiration.

"S… Shut up." The woman blushed.

"Yooo! Kiddo! Come here for a minute will you!" The boy in question, however, was too busy explaining on how to produce Chakra to Tolle.

"ATCHYAAAAA!! This is too hard!" Tolle moaned.

"That's what I thought initially. But once you get used to it, it's pretty easy, really."

"But… seriously… what in the blazes got through your head to try that technique yourself?" Milly chuckled.

"Well… let's just say I want to help. Unlike the taijutsu technique, these notes worth nothing… unless you try to do it yourself… and besides, unlike those Taijutsu… these finger movements… even I can do it. Kuzzey! You try it too! It's pretty easy and quite fun too you know?"

"Erhh… umm…maybe some other time."

"Kuzzey?"

The boy walked away. Ever since the most recent battle, Kuzzey has become more silent and more distant with the others.

"What happened to him?" Kira frowned.

"KID!! KIDDO!"

A yell from Mwu woke him up from his daze. "Huh wha… aahh! Mwu-san! What's wrong!?"

"Kiddo! Come here for a sec, will you?"

"Kay…" Kira immediately ran to the blond man's side. "What is it?"

"So… how was it?"

"Huh?"

"Did they know? Did they figure out who you are?"

"No. It seems they only thought that I trained in secret only recently. They don't know anything else besides that."

"Good… for your Kage disguise… Murrue and I came up with something that might be useful."

"That is?"

"Heh! Murrue, show him."

Murrue showed the boy what she had been knitting: a black sleeveless bodysuit with a long collar. "Heeeh?"

"And this is from me. Took me ages to make it… but it does the works." Mwu gave Kira his handiwork: a black vest. There are special pockets on the jacket, presumably to hold shuriken and other weapons.

"Well what do you think? Wear it underneath your normal clothing!"

"Right here?"

"Wait… I saw a tree! Go there!"

"O… Okay…"

Kira and Mwu immediately run towards the said tree, making everyone wondered what the reckless duo is up to. Behind the tree, Kira wear the body suit. It tightly fits his figure. The long collar was a bit baggy so it didn't choke him. But he can easily pull it up, covering his mouth, and when it does, it tightly latched to his face, masking him half of his face up to his nose and since there is plenty of small holes in it, he can breathe just fine. He put on his black jacket. Kira grunted at the weight. "Mwu-san… this is…"

"Ah that? I put some small weights it… pretty light. The total weight should be only 50 kilos."

"5… 50 kilos!?"

"You're an advanced. Don't whine."

Grunting, Kira put on his normal clothing atop this one. The two captains were right: the ninja suit beneath the first clothing were so thin, people could hardly notice that he was wearing double clothing.

"The only problem now is the heat of having to wear double clothings."

"Nah… its fine."

"Oh yeah… and one more thing to complete your disguise."

"Hm?"

"Closed your eyes first."

"What?" Kira looked at Mwu, questioning his sanity… and his gender attraction.

"Hey! I'm not a gay okay! Just close your eyes! I won't do anything bad… I swear."

"…" reluctantly, the boy closed his eyes, taking one last peek to make sure the elder won't do anything funny.

Once he was sure that Kira's eyes were closed, Mwu do his thing. "Saa… open your eyes now."

"Hmm?" Kira opened his eyes. Something was pressing against his forehead. He touched it… and felt a metallic surface. He rolled his eyes upwards… the Jounin Hitai Ate! "W… Whoa! Wait… wait! You can't give this to me!"

"Keep it."

"B… But!"

"KEEP IT!"

"…!"

"I told you, didn't I? I'll make those lies a reality. You may feel unworthy of that headband right now… but one day… one day… it'll be that headband's turn to feel unworthy of you! And also… this."

Mwu gave Kira the katana, Shiki.

"You're giving me this too?"

"Don't get me wrong. We had to convince Natarle all night for this. But the verdict has been done. Shiki chose you to be its rightful user. Other than you, it won't even budge."

"…"

"Use it well."

"Anoo… one more thing…"

"Yes?"

"The headband… I can keep it in my pockets… how… am I supposed to hide this? Won't it be a dead giveaway?" Kira pointed at Shiki. "Plus… unless I'm mistaken… we should be reaching the fortress… TODAY! Look, we're nearing the forest already! Wouldn't this be confiscated once we arrived?"

"Arh… that… ummm… well ain't that a god-damn truth…"

Before they can reach a solution though, an explosion alerted them. Everyone turned towards the direction of the explosion. One of the horses has been brutally shot down.

"Who the…"

Kira knew who it was in an instant. He looked at the direction where the shot was coming. Smoke puffing out of the Dragon Busting Staff barrel. Dearka Elthman the Earth Knight grinned, ear to ear, following behind him, the Water Knight and the Wood Knight… and the whole bulk of the Zaft main army. And finally, a knight riding a large black horse appeared. His distinctive antler horn gave Mwu immediate clarification of their enemy: the Hakutenkun, Goud Veia.

"Oh, crap."

**00000000000000**

For the third time, Athrun and Raww were brought before the court. Without further ado, the chief judge spoke directly.

"We have taken some time to discuss your proposal. We finally decided… to ask the emperor himself for solution. His Excellency, has given us his word… and thus, the words I speak today… is irrefutable. None may disagree with this decision."

Everyone nodded.

"The Emperor declared that we will follow the tradition. We will be lenient. Athrun Zala will not be sentenced to death."

Raww sighed a relief.

"BUT! The emperor still wishes for Athrun Zala to atone for his mistakes. And for that, the Knighthood of Athrun Zala, will be refuted, and he must serve in prison… for an indeterminate amount of time."

"…"

"And as for Raww Le Klueze. The emperor is pleased by your willingness to sacrifice your position. But his Excellency still believes, that your skills are needed, particularly in this time of war. Therefore, we refuse your resignation, but we will demote you to the position of acting senior Elemental Knight of Fire, effective immediately."

The two remained silent. Raww nodded. 'Fine. It's okay… as long as Athrun lives… all are not lost.'

"Then, the accused, Athrun Zala! And Former Hakutenkun, Raww Le Klueze! You have received the Emperor's orders! Let it be done!"

The two bowed.

"Yes your Highness."

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

Habaki: the metallic protector that encircle the base of the katana's blade just below the Tsuba

Tsuba: Katana's hand protector. The hilt guard.

Ja ne.


	7. Something Within

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

Chapter 7:

**Something Within**

"There they are." Yzak looked down on the surprised soldiers down below. And then he turned his gaze to a tree, and there he saw it: Mwu la Flagga and the mysterious Ninja just put on his disguise. "There, master. He changed his clothes again."

"Yes. Very well… let's see how you fare against him."

"Archers! TAKE AIM!!"

Hundreds of knights simultaneously take out an arrow, and aimed their bow.

"FIRE!"

Hundreds of arrows rained upon them.

Mwu roared: "TO THE FOREST!"

Everyone break ranks and start running towards the forest. The arrow rained on and on, one after another. Another few of Mwu's men were showered by the arrows. But some had reached relative safety, away from the range of the archers. But Dearka has something else to give.

"ROCK ON, you morons!" He aimed his cannon on the ground in front of him and fired. The explosion resulted in a landslide, sending rocks and piles of dirt towards the running soldiers. Natarle grunted. She made a few handseals and: "Doton: Doryuuheki!" She grabbed a handful of earth, putting it in her mouth for a second and then slamming it back down. A mass of stones and dirt arise before her, creating a crude earthen wall, temporarily blocking the landslide, protecting the crew.

Dearka blinked. "What the… they have their own earth warriors?"

"In any case, they've entered the forest. And the Archangel Fortress lies just after it. Prepare to give chase!" Yzak yelled another order.

"Yzak."

"Yes my lord?" The boy bowed to his master.

"I will leave you with 2500 good men… I will bring the rest with me to rendezvous with the Carpentaria fleet."

Yzak, understanding his master's intention, frowned regardless. "My lord… it'll take weeks for the fleet to assemble!"

"That's odd. Two weeks ago I was still in Gamoff and I heard the word that not only the Carpentaria fleet had already been assembled and mobilized, they've also had fortified their position in the Pacific Ocean, blocking any ship that attempt to enter Archangel's dock. Some were had even start bombarding the base."

The boy response was a rather dumb "Oh."

"Apparently someone had foreseen that the enemy will attempt to enter the Archangel. Quite a strategist. Then, I'll be on my way. Good hunting." The knight ride away with his army, leaving Yzak a portion.

"Will do, my lord, will do…" Yzak sighed. But inside, he was fuming. 'That Athrun…' "OUR ENEMY HAS ESCAPED INTO THE FOREST! We will find them even if we have to cut the whole place! CHARGE!"

And the whole army charged down the hill. Dearka readied his cannon again and fired at the earthen wall. The wall was destroyed in one go. "Well… they're not so tough."

The knights immediately spread out in groups of 100 men, searching the whole forest.

Meanwhile, the group has been separated due to the surprise attack.

Murrue, Milly, Tolle, Kuzzey and Sai were stuck in one group.

Neuman, Jackie, a handful of soldiers, and Natarle is another group.

And finally, Mwu and Kira were running through the forest together. Once they reached the safe distance, the two stopped for a moment to catch their breath. "That was… dangerous… really dangerous…"

"Oh no… where's Sai, Kuzzey and the others?"

"Chill kid… last time I saw them, they were with Murrue. They should be okay."

"Oh… Good…" Kira sigh a relief. "Still… who… was… that?"

"The guy with the antler horn?"

"Yeah."

"That was Hakutenkun Goud Veia."

"Hakutenkun?"

"You knew?"

"Heard of it. Said they were the most powerful warrior in the Zaft Empire."

"Let me explain. Their ranking system is different than ours. Those knights you saw… the lot of them knights wearing green armor? They're Zaft's regular army, the Emerald Knights. The knights you saw before, the two incredibly powerful knights we fight? They were the Elemental Knights. They are a level above those emerald knights."

"And the Hakutenkun? What are they? Their… their version of Captains?"

"Not quite. Their authorities are only second to the Emperor in terms of military. But their strength are said to be near godlike. Never face them when you're alone. In 70 years not one Alliance soldier has ever won in single combat against a Hakutenkun."

"But you fought with one before! That… that masked man guy…"

"He was a different case. He was a relatively new addition to the Hakutenkun. But Goud Veia is one heck of a headache I'd rather not have without proper preparation, given our situation."

"Why?"

**00000000000000**

"He was nicknamed the Legendary Hero of Zaft." Murrue explained to the panting boys and girl. "Once said, when he was younger, he single handedly destroyed the alliance First Navy fleet. They say they stabbed him with a hundred arrows on his chest, and yet he still managed to drown 7 warships and behead the commanding Captain."

"Simply put, he's an ancient extremely powerful and experienced old warrior." Tolle concluded.

"It's no surprise that an Advanced has a longer lifespan than Naturals." Sai added.

**00000000000000**

"His domain is the aquatic fortress Gamoff. What the hell is he doing here?" Jackie gulped.

"Maybe some of their soldiers were killed in that battle in Amaterasu." Natarle frowned.

"The question now is…" Neuman panted.

**00000000000000**

"…how do we…" Milly wondered.

**00000000000000**

"…get out of this mess?" Kira grunted behind his Kage mask.

Mwu gave a long sigh. Just then, his ears caught a noise. He grabbed a shuriken and threw it squarely on a knight's head. "For now, defend yourself!"

Kage prepared himself as more and more knights came swarming upon them. "I don't know if I can do this…"

"You can! Just remember what you've trained!"

"During training, I'm not outnumbered 50 to 1."

"Fight to run!"

"Oh hell…" Kage jumped away as a knight tried to stab him. He landed a knee on the knight's neck. But such an act made him lost his balance. Two knights came charging at him, seizing the chance. Before they can get him though, two kunai smashed to the side of their heads.

"DON'T BE CARELESS! You wanna die kid?"

"Kuso!"

**00000000000000**

"ORYAAAAAAAAA!" Tolle managed to kick a knight squarely on his neck. One down, many more to go.

Murrue slashed several knights on the throat before stabbed her spear on another knight that was charging her way. The said victim was still squirming on her spear when she saw that Kuzzey was about to be attacked by another group of knights. She immediately tossed the knight towards the group. She quickly jumped in front of Kuzzey and grabbed the boy's back, helping him to stand. "Kuzzey! Run!"

She fended off another group of knight while she does so.

Sai parried several attacks and disarm some of their opponents. While she left the finishing to Tolle and Murrue, Sai tossed the weapons he had taken from the enemy to Milly, ensuring a continuous supply of throwing weapons on her part.

Milly was doing much better with Sai helping her. She used a kunai to fend off some of the knights by stabbing them on the chinks of their armor. It didn't stop them, but it weakens them, allowing either Murrue or Tolle, the main attackers, to finish them off. When she suddenly faced a giant of a knight, she wondered for a moment where to attack, and then she saw one open spot. "HAIYAA!" She stabbed right on that spot.

The giant knight groaned… before jumping up and down like a madman… holding his bleeding groin. The knights became unnerved at the sight. Their hesitation allows Murrue to finish them off.

Just as the Captain stabbed another knight dead, she saw more and more knights were coming… hundreds of them. "This will never end… RUN!" Murrue tossed a smoke pellet at the group of knight, covering their escape.

The group immediately retreated even deeper into the forest.

**00000000000000**

Natarle was doing much better given their odds weren't as impossible as the other two groups. She disarmed two knights, and used their swords to stab them and then fight with both swords. She quickly killed several knights threatening her team.

The soldiers also fought bravely. But outnumbered and outmatched, another dies. "Lieutenant! At this rate, we'll…"

"I know! Everyone! Retreat to the forest!" Natarle stabbed a knight through his head before ran off.

**00000000000000**

"ORYAAAAAAAA!" Kage throw a flock of shuriken at a bunch of knight. It barely left a single cosmetic damage.

"Don't waste your weapons!" Mwu yelled as he beheads another knight. Forget about their odds, he alone was more than enough match for those knights, and with Kage's help, he didn't have much difficulty.

"I know… geeze… they're tough."

"Regular army…Hm?" Mwu gasped. They were almost finished with this group, but another group is coming. "This is bad… Run kid!" Mwu dropped a smoke pellets and immediately escaped.

**00000000000000**

Evening…

"Apparently some of the knights had found them." Shiho reported.

"Of course! We separated our army to 25 groups… I want them captured!" Yzak growled.

"Hey, Yzak… night's coming." Dearka took note of the dimming light.

"I don't care! Keep searching!"

"Best not do that. Mwu la Flagga is very crafty. If we insist to search him at night, he might choose to use that chance to create another chaos like what he did the other day." Nichol reminded the silver haired boy.

"I KNOW! But if we didn't do this, how are we supposed find them? How can we be sure that they don't escape while we quit?" Yzak was furious. "We need a task force… is there any of our man that can do something at night?"

"Errhh… no I don't think so." Dearka tried to remember.

"2500 men, all useless?"

Shiho suddenly cuts in. "Maybe there's something I can do."

"Hm? Shiho?"

"If we use my Kekkei Genkai, we might still be able to do something."

"And what is your Kekkei Genkai?"

Shiho closed her eyes, and then reopened them: her pupil turned bright luminescent crystal blue. It shines in the darkness of the night. "Liquid Vision. I can see based on the water inside them. It's not bothered by the light of the day… so I can go on at night."

Dearka nodded. "Simply put, you can see water inside everything? Even at night?"

"Yes. 2/3 of human body composed of water. That set them apart with other creatures like animals or trees… so I can differentiate them."

Yzak nodded. "Okay. That's fine. Shiho, lead a task f… or no… on second thought…"

In the end, Shiho lead the group composed of Yzak, Dearka, Nichol, and a handful of soldiers.

**00000000000000**

Kira and Mwu were resting underneath a tree.

"I can't believe I did all those things while wearing this…" Kira looked at his weight jacket. It was when they sit down to rest did Kira realized just how heavy his clothing are.

"Trust me, one day you'll thank me for it."

"Right."

"Oi, Kid… something I wanna tell you… I saw your fight today. It was pretty good… but listen… you need to do more than just disarming or knocking them unconscious."

"What, you want me to kill them?"

"It's war kid. If you don't kill them, they'll kill you! The soldiers from Gamoff have a reputation: they are merciless bastards. Even their own countrymen frowned upon them. They start giving those nicknames like… Bloody Sea Gamoff… Demon Nest Gamoff… They will kill you, Kid. Your friends too. You better steel yourself. You may have to kill to get the job done."

"…and I thought you told me I don't have to get used to killing…"

"Will it make you feel better if I tell you I don't want you to do this?"

"Well…"

"Then feel better!" Mwu half yelled. "I… I'm worried about you Kira… you beat them unconscious fine. But that leniency may cost you your life one day. Some of these guys are not about honor or pride. If they can fight dirty, they will… Hell you see it yourself, they would even take hostage!"

Kira looked at Shiki. So… he had to draw that sword to kill again?

"Right now… your strongest weapon… is that Katana. Those Elemental Knights… they carried three secret weapons… you'll need it… if you want to survive against them."

"Right."

"But… relying on just weapon won't be enough. Okay…Kid, listen! I'm going to teach you some of my jutsus. We may only get one night to cram the basics into your head. So watch closely."

"O… Okay!"

Suddenly however, their stomach growled. "But first…"

"I'll gather some wood." Kira concluded.

**00000000000000**

"Aren't we going to run?"

"If we run, we risk running into them. Don't worry. Unless they have someone who can see in the dark, we're quite safe for now." Murrue tried to calm down the trembling Kuzzey.

"Now what should we do?"

"We have to be self sufficient." The eldest woman stated the obvious. We don't have any provisions left. But we're in the forest, so we have to fend for ourselves. Look. We're lucky to have stopped near a pond… and look! There are plenty of fishes!"

"Hey… you're right!"

"I'll collect some wood for fire. You guys stay here and catch some fish."

**00000000000000**

"Aw, damn… I miss the boy's cooking already." One of the soldiers moaned as he took another bite at some fruit they managed to find.

"Don't WHINE! Real soldiers should be able to live on raw materials alone!" Natarle grumbled. Feed them proper food for a while and they became wimp all the sudden. 'I can't blame them though… that boy had talent in cooking.'

"It's alright we eat uncooked meal once in a while." Neuman chuckled.

**00000000000000**

"This is our dinner." Mwu stabbed their dinner on a spit.

"…a lizard?"

"Yeah. Never ate them before?"

"No. But are you sure they're not poisonous?"

"Well I'm sure it's a change from the usual stuff you eat-"

"No, no… I mean… I've eaten snakes, frogs and bats before, but… never lizard. So I don't know how they taste. And I do hear some of them are poisonous."

Mwu looked at Kira for a second. "…for you, it'll taste like chicken." He gave him a wink.

Within minutes, the roast lizard is ready. Mwu handed it to the hungry Kira who immediately took a bite at it.

"Well?"

"…not bad… a pinch of salt would be nice too."

"Desshou?" Mwu laughed.

**00000000000000**

"Still I wonder… what exactly did Kira and Mwu discussing about, back in that tree?" Tolle took another bite of his roast fish.

"Beats me." Milly turned her fish around again. "But… given all that chaos, I'm sure Mwu-san kept Kira safe."

"Definitely." Murrue sighed. "Though… seriously… that man is quite reckless."

"Reckless enough o forget about a civilian boy?" Sai frowned.

"No. I knew him. That man can jump off a cliff with no safety, ride head first to face a rain of arrows for the fun of it. But he'll drop all that to safe his friends. That's the kind of person he is. I'm sure he'll take care of Kira-kun."

"They call him… Eagle of Endiminion. What's with the names? Iron Wall Harlbarton, and there's this… guy I remembered called Ed the Ripper…" Tolle shivered at the last name.

"They're Zaft tactics. They gave them names, to scare the public. Making them look scarier than they should be. Though, yes. I have to admit. In battle they are scary. But… in everyday life…Edward Harrelson… or simply Ed… is a… ladies' man down to the core. Captain Harlbarton is a good soldier and a good father to his family. All those exaggeration is just to inspire and scare their soldiers."

"I see…"

Just then, distant explosion can be heard echoing in the forest.

"What… was that?"

**00000000000000**

Natarle's group…

One of her men was blasted to bits by Dearka's cannon.

"Kuso!" Natarle grabbed a sword and stuck it on a knight's head that suddenly appeared. "Don't fight them! Retreat!"

The soldiers immediately left their half eaten dinner and ran for their lives, deeper and deeper into the forest. One of the soldiers was unfortunate enough to be at the mercy of the angry Water Knight, Yzak. Weirdly enough, the soldier smashed his weapon against Yzak trident sword and run, but the knight did not give chase. Instead, the knight turned and left with a scoff.

"Well, Yzak-sama?" Shiho nervously asked her fuming senior.

Yzak answered with a furious shook on his head. "All I found is that lieutenant bitch and some alliance soldiers not worth my wile."

"Eh?" Shiho blinked. Not understanding.

"Look again!"

"B… but… I don't understand… I thought…"

"Yzak, you're looking for him, aren't you?" Dearka chuckled.

"Nichol! You go and find a squad and then continue the pursuit. We will derive them off sleeping." The silver haired made an attempt to whisper amidst his fuming temper. He almost failed.

"Okay." The Wood Knight disappeared.

"Shiho! Didn't you hear what I said? Look again! I have to find that bastard ninja!"

"H… Hai!" The lady knight nodded.

**00000000000000**

Mwu was explaining the basic of Goukyaku no Jutsu to Kira when the explosion alerted them both as well. "Mwu-san… that's…"

"I've heard that kid shot that thing so many times, I've memorized it by now."

"Looks like they got someone who can see in the dark after all…" Kira quickly adorned his Kage mask.

"So it seems."

"What should we do?"

"…first priority: rendezvous with the rest… sit down, we're not going anywhere this dark. Unless you say that you can see in the dark."

"But…"

"It's useless to run rampant at night. We have bigger chance of getting lost and killed this way."

"So what should we do? We can't just sit and wait to be killed."

"I know… Help me with this… I got an idea. We're gonna set up a spot of trick… and after that, I'm going to teach you something nifty."

**00000000000000**

The night passed…

"Yzak-senpai… I found another group but… it's kinda… small."

"What do you mean small?"

"…only two people in there."

"Only two?"

Yzak took a step forward and tried to peek. It's too dark to make out, but there are indeed two figures in front of them. "…okay… Dearka!"

"Roger!" The earth knight cocked one of his tonfa gun and shoot very close to the first figure. The figure didn't even budge. "Well, well… it looks like there are some tough guy after all."

The group step forward. Something snapped and a log of wood suddenly came crashing towards them. Yzak managed to dodge in time, but the two knights that were behind him did not. It knocked them off the ground.

"Those two!" Yzak growled. Beads of water appeared on his Ryuzan. "Hyomon Ken: Mizunari Hebi!" A serpent of water shot out from the sword and went straight at the smaller figure. It hit the person squarely. But he didn't show any sign of fighting back.

"Huh?"

They looked at each other and decided to check the two people. What they saw sent Shiho blushing mad, and Dearka almost thought that Yzak would literally explode in anger. Two of his men, beaten down and bruised, tied in a sitting position, stark naked. And a big bold black writing of "HA-HA!" was imprinted on their stomach.

Yzak growled and kicked the other one who's still sitting and wake him up. "B… Bruaaahh… …Sir Joule!"

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?"

"Uh… uhh… two masked man beat me and my friend down… they… they stole our armors and disguise themselves as one of our own… and then one of them noticed we were watching them… and he knocked me unconscious."

"Masked men? Two of them you say?"

"Y… Yes!"

Yzak grunted. "Get up! We're going to chase them down!"

"Yes sir." The naked knight got up, and then something snapped. The next thing they knew, a large net were launched from above, trapping them all.

That was it… that was the real last straw. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" Yzak roared. As he squirmed, he realized the net was soaked in glue. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!"

Some distance away. Mwu had to hold his stomach to prevent him from laughing out loud upon hearing the roars. "Aw, that was priceless."

"You love to prank around, aren't you?" Kira's muffled voice flow out behind the knight's helmet.

"The Water Knight… that guy is one with a little anger management problem. A little trick like this will definitely burn him up."

"And you purposefully let that one knight seeing us getting changed."

"Aye. It'll create dissension among them. We both wear masks at the time so they wouldn't know. But that's not the real trick we're trying to do. Now… from here, they got a few possible tactics…" Mwu eyed the group of knights squirming out of the net.

"GATHER OUR FORCES! WE'LL BURN THIS ENTIRE FOREST TO THE GROUND TONIGHT!!"

"No way! Many of our men are spread all over the forest! We'll risk burning them that way."

"Grrhhh… grhhh…" Yzak gritted his teeth.

"I say we retreat to our main camp… give chance to our knights to assemble, and then we can start checking one by one… and then finally we can burn this forest if that's what you want."

"If we retreat tonight they'll have a considerable gain on us!"

"But if we just charge in blindly, we risk having that Mwu wreaking more havoc. Remember, he and another soldier wear our knight's clothing!"

"Grhhh…" Yzak's fury subsided slightly. "…we'll continue searching… but be careful!"

Mwu heard everything and chuckled. "What the… they choose an option that'll give us more chance to wreak more havoc after all."

"Mwu-san?"

"Heh? We're going to have more spot of fun on this guy… and then he'd wish he'll never set foot in this place… I think."

"Huh?"

**00000000000000**

Meanwhile, Natarle lead what's left of their soldiers. Of the 10 soldiers that departed from Amaterasu, in the end, only Neuman and Jackie are left. Behind them, they can hear footsteps clanking ever nearer. At their back, Nichol lead 12 men and give chase.

"Natarle Fuku-taichou! At this rate… we won't be able to go on any longer!" Jackie gasped for breath.

"Safe your breath for running!"

"These guys' stamina is virtually limitless… Here they come!" Neuman noticed one of the knights were about to get to him. Natarle quickly turned and disarm the knight, grabbed his sword and slit the knight's throat. But more and more of them are coming. Natarle was ready to fight to the death… when she felt something just smashed her stomach. She looked around. Nobody's there. "…B… Blitz Armature…"

Nichol appeared, his fist planted on Natarle's belly. "If I can, I'd rather not hurt woman or children. Sorry."

"G… gah…"

"Get them!" Nichol sounded an order.

Neuman and Jackie were ready to make one last stand. Until a kunai lodged itself to a knight's neck from the side.

Everyone turned to see who the attacker is. Murrue and Kira's gang came charging in. The 12th division Captain thrust her spear to the Black Wood Knight, who jumped away as he disappeared. "You can't hide from me!" The female Captain released dozens of spike trap to the ground, encircling her. Given the fact that Nichol was wearing greaves, it didn't injure him one bit, but the sound of the spike shifting when Nichol's feet pressed upon them couldn't escape Murrue's ears. "OVER THERE!" She stabbed her spear to a specific spot and bingo: Sparks of fire light up as her spear nicked Nichol's black mask. The boy was clearly surprised by this. The spear was so close to piercing his ehad, he can even see the detailed ornament on the spear: the face of an iron maiden.

The wood knight gulped. 'Right… they created the weapon… they know its weakness as well.' Nichol immediately disappeared again. Murrue gave a wide 360 degree sweep, but the invisible knight seems have vanished in thin air.

Meanwhile, Kira's gang began fighting the Knights. At this point, their skills with their respective technique had no more hints of error or hesitation. What's with the frustration of having to leave their dinner had doubled their strength. Glad that her students doing well, Murrue concentrated her effort on the Wood Knight. 'Now…where's that knight? Blitz Armature made the user disappears from sight, not disappear from thin air…!'

"Ramias Taichou! B… Be careful! He added something into the armature!"

'Added something?' Just as this thought crossed her mind, a punch went to her back. She turned around and another hit landed on her back, _again_. She swung her spear blindly. She took another look at the spike trap around her. She then realized that they formed lines… tracks. '…add something… I see…'

She readied herself. "The Blitz Armature is a set of greaves, gauntlets, and a mask designed for total stealth. Not only it gives the user perfect disguise, it provides soundless footsteps and silent punches, covering the sound of breathing… you can even kill a man and not make a sound… that is Blitz Armature." The second the next hit landed to her side, with speed no one would expect she had, the Captain quickly stabbed right back at the direction where the hit is coming, weirdly enough, she stabbed downward… but it does it works: it managed to slash the knight's thigh. Blood spluttered as the wood knight reappeared and back away, holding his bleeding thigh.

"As I thought… that's your bloodline limit's lifeline."

"!!" The knight looked at the Captain. She figured it out already?

"T… Taichou?"

"He said he add something… that something… is his legs… his bloodline limit… is high speed. An ultra god like speed, so fast it's invisible to human eye. You're from Amarfi lineage, aren't you?"

The knight gasped. 'To know that much!?'

"The founder of Zaft Army's assassination squad, Onyx Assassins… the house of Amarfi. That black armor is the standard garment of the circle." Murrue readied her spear again. "Now that your legs are wounded, the speed of your run should be reduced."

Natarle looked at the black knight. It's true. Onyx Assassins are a branch of the Emerald Knight army. They are the black ops squad whose skills are in assassination and espionage. Unlike regular army, they wear little armor and they usually took pride in their speed. The Amarfi family, having the bloodline of the Ultrasonic Feet, is the fore founders of the group.

Nichol grunted. He disappeared but as Murrue had stated: his speed greatly decreased. The Amarfi Family's running technique is extremely unforgiving. Their legs are their lifeline. One spot of wound and it will affect their running greatly. And the wound on his thigh are no small wound indeed. In fact, as he run around the Murrue, she saw the woman was ready… and to make things even clearer for him, she was _following_ him. 'As expected of a Captain… but I've never even heard her name… to think there's someone like this!'

Not wanting to be turned into a punching bag, Murrue grab another dozen of shuriken and throw it towards him. Three shuriken hit something midair and Murrue quickly stabbed something 3 meters away from the shuriken. Sparks of fire lit up again, this time, Nichol HAD to block the spear with both of his hands, otherwise that stab would've punched a hole through his stomach. "Grrrgh!" 'At this rate… two more stab… no… one more stab and she'll…!'

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

Nichol looked to his side. Natarle had recovered and again used her hand to hand skill to overpower and disarm the knights. Neuman and Jackie had also regained their confidence and some bits of their strength. The three immediately came to the aid of Kira's gang, who was about to be overpowered.

'A captain this strong and a lieutenant to boot… we don't have enough man for this…' "RETREAT!"

"Ergh?" the knights looked at their superior.

"We can't fight them like this. Retreat!"

"Are you kidding me!? We still outnumber th-" Before the knight could finish his protest, Natarle used the opening and stabbed the knight on the neck and behead him. The sudden death clearly had drilled Nichol's point into their heads: A captain that can injure an Elemental Knight, a lieutenant which supposedly only 2nd in strength to her captain, three pissed off fighting teenagers, and two angry soldiers fighting for their life. The combination had taken out half of their men. They ARE overwhelmed.

The knights reluctantly retreated. Nichol followed last.

Neuman and Jackie fell on their backs, panting and gasping. "Oh God… I don't know if I can take anymore of this…"

The trio teenagers panted. "This is what they're planning to do, aren't they… they want to deprive us of some sleep."

"W… We have to move on! They'll be… coming…ugh…" Natarle dropped to the ground, but was caught by her Captain. It was then she realized how strong her captain's grips were. So the fact that her captain had just overpowered an Elemental knight was no fluke. 'She used to be below me and we're both women of nearly the same age? I see now why they chose her as captain…'

"Rest here for the night. That's an order, lieutenant."

"Yes… ma'am…"

**00000000000000**

"This is the third group that got attacked… all of them, like the first two, were found stark naked and their armors missing. All of them claimed they saw masked men attacked them, and the masked men dressed like them." One of the squad leaders reported.

Yzak crushed the cup in his hand. After they decided to be more careful, they find more and more naked soldiers on the way. What's worse, all of them are set in a group of three or two. Small irregular groups, as to confuse Shiho's Liquid tracking ability. They spent hours circling in a middle of the forest. Every time they uncover a naked knight, Shiho would find at least three more irregular groups. The poor girl nearly fainted due to exhaustion of using her special ability for too long. Finally seeing that without Shiho they cannot continue, Yzak grudgingly called a full retreat. And now, he was evaluating his army and checked them. Just like what Mwu had planned: the information that there are Alliance Soldiers that disguised themselves as knights created an amount of dissension among them. The soldiers began to distance themselves from each other. Infighting among the knights threatened to happen at a drop of a sword.

'He must be a Natural!'

'Trust no one… trust no one…'

'Is he the enemy… or…!'

The aura of conflict can be sensed running through the atmosphere. Mwu, who watched the base from afar, smirked. "Ah… good…"

"They didn't check their faces one by one though…"

"Of course not. They don't even know what kind of person they're looking for. People are bound to be scared by something they don't know."

"So what should we do now?"

"We'll continue our dinner. They won't dare to come out like this… and for the jutsu… where were we?"

And so the night passed on. Thanks to Mwu and Kira's effort, the survivors of Amaterasu can sleep quite soundly that night.

**00000000000000**

The next day, Yzak inspect his troops. The tense atmosphere coupled with the soldiers' anxiety left most of them with a tired look. They were so scared that night that some of them didn't get enough sleep.

Dearka frowned. "We want to deprive them of their sleep… but instead, it seems it backfired on us…"

Yzak grunted. He even heard that Nichol's group was forced to retreat last night. Having the chance to calm down, he thought up an idea on how they should do their search today without causing anymore accident like this. "So be it… Today's patrol will be the same like yesterday… BUT! Leave your helmet."

The Knights looked at Yzak.

"Those impostor knights wear helmet. That's why no one knows which one is who… so undo your helmet!"

The knights silently agree with Yzak with ceremonious nods and undo their helmets.

Mwu watched everything from the tree and frowned. He immediately got down from his spot as the knights began to march out. "You can undo that armor now kid, it won't do much good now."

"Great… this armor is too cramped out for me." It is! Kira didn't have trouble to wear double clothing, but that armor to boot, and my, it felt like he was being boiled by his own sweat! "Anyway… now that they removed their helmets, how should we use that tactic you told me?"

"Worry not, we got what we wanted. Look at them: tired and tensed. A perfect target for ambushes and traps."

"There won't be enough traps to stop them all."

"That depends on what kind of traps you're setting. Come on!"

"Oh dear…"

**00000000000000**

"We should go on." Murrue concluded.

"Aren't we going to look for Kira and Mwu-san first?"

"Those two should be okay." Natarle tried to convince the kids, with little success.

Murrue sighed. "Even if later they still have yet to arrive in Archangel when we do, we can then ask Harlbarton to form search parties. We are too few right now to search the whole place down."

"Okay…"

"Now come. The fortress shouldn't be too far off."

**00000000000000**

Kira and Mwu set up one trap after another throughout the forest. Sometimes they set up an obvious trap and leave without waiting. Another time, they set up an elaborate trap, and wait. Regardless of the kind of trap they set up, Mwu always get a good inward laugh… at the unfortunate knight's expense. Throughout the morning, Kira watched Mwu preparing traps from the usual to unusual. Kira wondered how Mwu could gather the necessary parts of those traps. He had to admit, Mwu did wonderful job setting those traps in a span of 3 minutes, at most!

Starting with the average fire trap, bear hole, rolling logs, rain of shurikens, trapping net and then somewhere along the line, the unusual ones: sticky pit (Kira had no idea how did Mwu came up with plenty of glue in the midst of the forest), dung bombs, rain of worms, hornet's nest catapult, human sized 'Chaos Rat' cage (with giant rats, wild cats, and rabid dogs in them) and monkey hang-man (a knight get caught by the leg and hanged near a nest of crazed monkeys). Many knights had fallen victim, and by the end of it all, Mwu had to pinch himself to prevent him from laughing out loud. More and more, Kira begin to think these traps were specifically made not to stop the knights, but to play pranks at them.

All things considered, he began to pity them.

In the latest trap (prank) Mwu used Genjutsu to impersonate a tree into the image… of naked Murrue, Milly and Natarle piled on each other (resulting in a massive blood loss from three groups of knights who saw the same illusion).

"Kakaka… k… kiddo… pinch me… before I laugh harder… help! PRFTT!!" Mwu grab hold of his mouth as he saw liters upon liters blood pouring out from a bunch of knights' noses.

The blushing Kira pinched him right on the butt. '…a captain… a guy like this?' "Just don't tell that to Tolle. He'll kill you in a heartbeat."

"That was more effective then I've imagined though. Men are such a pervert."

"You're one to talk. You performed that technique… they teach you this in the academy?"

"It's only an illusion. Who knows! Maybe one day, someone will invent a jutsu that will use this concept and makes it more real!" Mwu grinned, ear to ear.

"In any case, I hope you're done playing around. Come on. We got to rendezvous with the others, no?"

"Aw don't be so tense. Loosen up. We managed to halt their progress with our traps. This way, they'll have a hard time traversing this forest."

**00000000000000**

Yzak find himself losing his temper faster than Dearka could say "Calm down."

First, they came across a bunch of knights fell down to a pit, 20 meters deep. And then he found several knights with their asses on fire. Another time he saw some knights with bent and misshapen armor claimed they've been stampeded by a pack of elephants (in reality it's only wood logs). So far it's a normal case where a knight fallen into a trap… until he start seeing a group of knights running away with buzzing hornets chasing them. And then he saw some knights got stuck on a sugar coated sticky net, screaming their heads off as they were trapped near a giant ants' den. Next, a bunch of logs swinging here and there… and vomiting knights stuck on the glued surface.

Yzak's face was red. And his friends were sure that one more trap aftermath scene was enough to send him into fits of exploding anger. That scene is fast approaching: the sight of three hundred knights fainting with the worst case of nosebleed he had ever seen, chanting boobs and cuties in their miasma.

"…"

Dearka, Nichol and Shiho were prepared for the inevitable.

One second… two seconds… three seconds… no reaction!

Dearka dared himself to peek. Much to his surprise, he saw Yzak was thinking. "Dearka… you got a detailed map of this area?"

"Urmm… sure." Surprised by this uncharacteristic change in character, Dearka simply produced such map. The water knight opened it and looked calmly. Silence. Dearka gulped and asked. "Yzak? Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"W… well… mind explaining what you are up to?"

"…not yet." Yzak is still studying the map. For some time, he looked at the sky, as if counting the distance. "…unless I'm wrong…" after several minutes of utter silence, the silver haired boy speaks again. "…we're supposed to in this here spot."

The other knights looked at the point and nodded in agreement.

"Okay… I have a plan…"

**00000000000000**

Meanwhile, thanks to the traps set by Kira and Mwu, there are less people chasing Murrue and the others. A fact in which they are grateful for. "I don't understand… they seem to be less people chasing us?" Even Kuzzey found the courage to turn back and look. Yesterday, their chasers seem to number in hundreds. Today, they seem so… dispersed and divided.

"They also look… exhausted and sleepy." Neuman was bewildered.

"And last night, we didn't get the night attacks we were expecting…"

"Must be Mwu." Natarle concluded.

"Who else? That person is gifted in the art of mass prank catastrophe and wreaking chaos."

"Prank?" Tolle blinked excitedly.

"I mean TRAPS! I mean… traps… not prank… traps!" Murrue gulped.

"…I just hope in his zeal of making all those traps, he didn't forget about Kira." Sai chuckled.

"S… Still! H… How much further till we reach the fortress?"

"We should've arrived by now…"

"Kuzzey come on! They're right behind you!" Tolle yelled at the boy, who was trailing behind.

"I'm try- WHOAAA!" Kuzzey suddenly fell down. One of the knights quickly ran at him.

"Kuzzey!" The trio quickly ran to their fallen friend. Tolle was the first to get there and immediately kicked the knight out of the way. Today the knights didn't wear any helmet so he won't bother aiming their necks or lower guts; the boy easily bashed the person's head.

"KILL ALL NATURALS!" The knights roared.

"They seem to be fiercer though…" The trio gulped.

One of the knights wildly charged at them, only to have his neck stabbed from the side. Despite blood flowing from his neck, he turned to face the attacker only to be stabbed again, this time on his chest. Murrue throw the now dead knight towards a group of the attackers. "Come on!"

Sai pulled Kuzzey back on his feet and they start running again. But those knights were relentless. Lack of sleep and anxiety has put them all in a very nasty mood, and such, they're quite terrifying in their zeal.

The chase continues until the group finally reaches the forest's exit. They had almost run out of stamina at this point, while the knights are still as energetic as they can be. Unlike the Captain and the other soldier though, Kira's gang's stamina had pretty much reached the bottom-line. They can't even see what's going on in front of them. Until a loud explosion suddenly awaken them from their daze. The first one to grasp the situation was Sai. For a moment, upon hearing the explosion, he thought the Trigger Happy Earth Knight had caught up on them. When the second explosion occurred, he realized that the sound was different, and it was shot from their backs. All the while, the second explosion had pretty much brought everyone back to earth.

Tolle looked at the source of an explosion and saw a crater. A giant crater appeared right where a group of knights had just stood.

'…What was that?' The knights stopped dead in their tracks for one full second… before turn back and ran off their heels.

Milly realized… they were afraid of something. "What are they afraid of? Not us?"

Kuzzey was petrified. He was the first one to see what scares them, and it truly shocked him.

"Kuzzey? Something's wrong?" Sai looked at Kuzzey's direction… and he too was thunderstruck.

The remaining two turned around and gasped. "…Milly… have you ever seen anything like this?"

"Didn't know human can build such thing…"

A gigantic, as in gigantic, white circular wall stood before them. Two majestic, giant, statutes of an angel holding up a sword adorned the said wall, standing side by side, with an enormous gate in the middle. Two, smoking, giant cannons, 15 times the size of normal cannon can be seen above the angels' heads.

Murrue smiled. "The walls… of Archangel…"

"We made it…" Neuman and Jackie were relieved beyond compare. They saw people screaming and pointing at them at the top of the wall.

On the walls of the Archangel…

"That's… 12th division Captain, Murrue Ramias!"

"We got civilian in vicinity!"

"Cover fire! Drive the knights back!"

"Should we fire the Lohengrin Cannon again?"

"No. They're too big; we might hit them by mistake. That two shots were quite overkill, actually." An elderly man wearing a ragged Captain coat crossed his arm before his chest. "Ready a squad. And open the gate! Protect them at all cost."

"Yes, Captain!"

The gate began to open. The sight of it brought hope to the group. They pick themselves up and ran towards their salvation. Soldiers pour out from the giant gate and immediately provide them with cover. The knights, tried to give chase, but up there, Harlbarton issued another order. "Ready the Gottfrieds."

"Ready the Gottfrieds!" A boy with blonde hair yelled the order.

The gunners loaded the cannons and pushed them out. Dozens of Gottfried cannons appeared all over the walls. The very sight of it stopped the knights in their tracks.

"Give them a volley, one shot from each cannon."

"A volley, one shot from each cannon!" The boy yelled again.

The head gunners nodded and shout. "FIRE!"

"FIRE!"

"FIRE! FIRE!!"

A simultaneous orders of "Fire!" resounded all over the interior of the white walls, and following, the cannons rained down a volley of destruction upon the pursuing knights, with devastating proportion. Meanwhile, the soldiers quickly brought the group inside the fortress under their protection.

**00000000000000**

"That sound…"

The sound of the first two Lohengrin cannon shot had echoed throughout the forest.

"That was… cannon fire?"

"Not just any cannon… the Archangel's Lohengrin Great Cannons."

"Archangel?"

"Yep. The most feared fortress this side of the earth."

"Why would the fortress shoot its infamous cannon though?"

"Who knows? Maybe they got incoming enemies."

"…"

"In any case, now at least we know where we should go. Come on! And put on your disguise."

"Okay." The two dashed through the forest. They were nearing the exit when suddenly something grabbed Kage's leg, causing him to trip. "Gwo! W… what?" he looked at his leg: something… or someone grabbed his leg… but he didn't see anyone.

Mwu instantly realized what happened. "Kid! BEAT IT!"

"Huh?"

The blond ninja quickly throw a kunai at Kira's leg; the invisible Nichol had to retract his hand to avoid being stabbed, and thus freeing Kage. The (fake) ninja got up quickly as the black wood knight decided to reveal himself.

"What… you're here… then that means…"

As if on cue, Yzak, Dearka, Shiho, and a small group of knights appeared out of the forest. "How does it feel to fall into OUR trap?"

"Like shit." Mwu grinned nervously.

**00000000000000**

Back in Archangel…

The fortress was massive, as expected, at least 10 stories high. The front gate faces the forest, the spherical back part of the fortress faces directly to the ocean, serving as an in built circular port. When Murrue first entered the giant fortress Archangel, she had expected an army would be waiting there. What she did not expect was the fact that the fortress is littered with rubbles and cannon holes. Smoke arises here and there, as if showing that the place had been attacked a few days back. Some soldiers are walking in limp with bandages all over. "W… what happened here?"

"Good afternoon, everyone." An elder man with moustache and a rather rough blond hair greeted them. A white ragged vest adorned his clothing and a kanji of seven adorned his back.

"Captain Harlbarton!"

"Captain Ramias. Lieutenant Badgiruel. Good to see you two." The elder captain saluted the younger captains.

"Captain! What happened here?"

"Two weeks ago, the whole bulk of the Zaft's Carpentaria fleet appeared out of nowhere and started initiating their bombardment of this place. Not that it can annoy us much, so far, the damage they've inflicted on us are mostly cosmetical. And yes well, we got some wounded here and there… and we suffer our fair share of some fatalities." Just then, a soldier yelled "INCOMING!" and a cannon ball shot by one of Zaft's battleship landed on the port in an explosion.

"May we request a squad of your troops for a search party? We're still missing two people."

"Who are they?"

"…Captain Flagga and a civilian."

"Eh!? Nii-san?" A boy blinked. The three officers turned to the boy. Kira's gang gasped. The boy was probable their age, and indeed he had a very distinctive resemblance with Mwu, particularly his blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, Prayer. Your brother's in there." Murrue confirms it.

Prayer Reverie turned to his captain. "Sir! Request permission to form search parties!"

"Granted. You two are going to go as well?"

"Yes." Murrue and Natarle nodded.

"Take 500 men, each of you. Go. Prayer, we'll hold out here."

"Yes sir."

**00000000000000**

It was so elementary; Mwu couldn't believe that he, the master prankster, had actually bought it, hook, line, and sinker. They know where they'll be going, and so, they waited here, near the entrance, in a road that people would certainly go through if they wish to go to the fortress.

Two ninjas. One fully fledged and one wasn't even a real ninja.

Four Elemental knights and about seven knights: all armed to teeth and trained to kill.

All things considered, Mwu had to admit… their situation is pretty grim.

Yzak smirked in triumph. One person is the infamous Captain: Mwu La Flagga. The other… well, he doesn't know who he is… but he knew this man is the one that beat the crap out of Miguel and Dearka.

Dearka chuckled. "Yo, we meet again!"

Kage frowned. His hand balled into a fist, ready to fight.

"Whoa… whoa… easy. As much as I want to pay you back for that beating of a century you gave me, there's someone else here who wants to fight you badly."

For a moment, Kage thought that mad orange knight will be the one who'll fight him. But much to his surprise, the aqua Knight step forward. "I'll be your opponent. I am Yzak Joule. Water Knight of the Zaft Army."

Kage remained silent. This seems had offended the knight.

"Are you listening to me? Are you mute? Deaf?"

Kage blinked. What was he supposed to do?

Mwu quickly whispered to his ears. "I think that guy challenged you to a duel. It is their knightly code to announce their name and rank when challenging someone."

"…and I suppose I have to reply in kind? What should I tell him?"

"I don't know. Improvise!"

"…" Kage sweat-dropped. "I'm… Kage, a ninja. And that's the lot."

Mwu fall anime-style.

Dearka laughed and Nichol looked bewilderedly at the ninja. Yzak was the only one not amused. "Well… I guess the concept of proper introduction is just too advanced for you Natural savages." The knight pulled out his Ryuujinzan: a blue transparent ornamental trident edged sword.

The knights back away to give the two warriors some space. Kage blinked several times, not fully understanding the situation. He looked at Mwu for help. The elder man whispered to him one last time. "Listen, you had to fight him, and you had to use Shiki. He's holding Ryuujinzan. One of our secret weapon."

"What it'd do?"

"Produce and manipulate large quantities of water."

"…I see… and what Shiki can do?"

"You tell me kid. You're the one being chosen no?" And with that, Mwu backed away, leaving Kage flabbergasted behind his mask. He looked at the Water Knight nervously and pulled out his Katana.

Yzak readied his battle stance and realized that in an instant that his opponent is shivering. The knight smirked.

Kage realized he was shivering. But before he can take necessary steps to calm himself, Yzak charged forward. Taken by surprise, Kage clumsily and erroneously blocked the incoming stab. It pierced his side and threw him off balance. Yzak mercilessly sent another slash to his stomach. Kage fortunately tripped backwards and the slash only nicked his clothes. The ninja back away, trying to put some distance. But the opponent has no intention of giving him any.

"Come on Kage! Get back on your feet!" Mwu yelled.

"Easy for you to say-Whoa!" Kage rolled to the side, barely avoiding Yzak stab. Sparks of fire lit up as the trident sword grazed Shiki. Yzak swing his sword upward, smashing Shiki, and Kage along with it, off the ground.

"Come on! What's wrong with you?" Yzak fiercely give chase. Kage had just stood up when Yzak launched another vertical swing, and the ninja block it a little late. The blade sank a few centimeters into his shoulder, but he managed to stop it from cleaving his left arm completely. The Water knight pulled the sword back, slicing Kage's shoulder. Blood burst out as Kage groaned under his mask. Before he can do anything though, Yzak punched him squarely on his chest, knocking the air off his lung as well as sending him flying. The ninja landed with a sickening crack and start coughing. Blood spilled out from the holes of his mask. Gratefully, Yzak choose that time to take a breather.

"What's this? Is that it? Master Veia held you in such a high regard and this is the best you can give me?"

"Don't know… what you're talking about…" Kage panted. He didn't remember meeting a guy with an antler horn helmet before.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Yzak furiously grabbed Kage's collar. The ninja quietly began creating a specific set of seals. The knight looked at him in the eye. Zak glared intensely at the ninja's purple eyes. "I actually believed what Master Veia had said about you being the hidden trump card when you defeat Dearka! And now when your opponent is me… I get a weakling?"

Kage quietly took a deep, deep breath. Given the situation, he only got one shot, if he fails, he's dead. For a moment Kage looked at the knight's head. He took one last deep breath… "Katon…"

"?"

"GOUKYAKU NO JUTSU!" …and he sprayed a healthy dose of fresh fire right into Yzak's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" To say the knight was shocked was a gross understatement. Yzak hold his now steaming hot helmet and dropped the still fire coughing Kage to the ground. The water knight quickly undoes his helmet and throws it away. His face was red of heat, partly because he got his head steamed, and partly because he was mad. His hair is pure silver and about a neck long. His fierce gaze glared at Kage.

The spectators gaped. Mwu was the only one laughing. "Ha! Nice one kid!"

Having gained some momentum, Kage quickly grabbed Shiki and quickly asserts himself. Yzak grabbed his hot face and looked angrily at the ninja. "I should've remembered fire was your specialty… after all… it was you who burned Miguel didn't you?"

Kage frowned. "You mean that mad knight? Didn't he burn himself?"

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE DAMN YOU! How do you think he became like that?"

"…enlighten me."

That was the last straw for Yzak. With a roar, the knight charged at him. He sends slashes after slashes at the ninja, uttering a word on every hit. "DON'T. PLAY. COY. WITH. ME!" Kage managed to block the last hit. Their faces were inches away. "YOU DROVE HIM TO MADNESS!"

"Then why don't you tell me how exactly did I do that?"

"Parts of his helmet melted to his brain." Yzak stated. Kage's eyes widened. "Thanks to YOU. RAAAAAAAAAGH!" The knight broke the stalemate.

"Yeah well, sure I beat him yesterday, but he was already crazy!" Kage grunted.

"You can't fool me, not after what I've seen." Yzak furiously sent another wave of rapid slashes and stabs. Kage had a hard time blocking them. His swing is simply faster and stronger. The knight landed a stab, and Kage tried to block it. Unfortunately, he blocked it on the wrong angle. He stab went through to his right side stomach. The ninja grunted. "When we found him, he got one giant scar on his chest, and a giant cut on the ground. That same cut you gave to Dearka just a few days ago, remember?"

Realization dawned to him. He remembered back in Amaterasu. The bright white light, the giant cut, the large scar. Everything checks.

"Aaahh, it rings the bell, is it? RAGH!" Yzak slashed his sword to the side, leaving a rather large slash on Kage's right belly. The ninja staggered, in an attempt to gain some footing. But clearly the knight will have none of that. With a roar, the knight sent a kick to his face, throwing him away a few meters back.

Kage struggled to get back up. The wounds and bruises on his body made it an even harder task to do. He looked at the knight, apparently waiting for him to take an act. 'W… he's different… he's different with Dearka… I've never seen someone as ferocious as him… How… how am I supposed to fight back? Once he attack he never stopped… wait… he never stopped? He is stopping now, isn't he?'

An idea brewed up in his head. 'Another sink or swim… but it looks like I don't have any other choice…' With great difficulty, Kage managed to get up again. But his figure was so fragile, people would assume one more hit and the boy would fall.

Yzak, assuming the same, charge forward and sent an attack. Kage managed to parry the attack to his side. As expected, the temperamental boy sent another series of attacks, one that Kira barely managed to block, parry or dodge. In his mind questioning just how long the attack is going to last, secretly though, he performed a set of seals in the midst of the defending. When the tenth slashes ended, Yzak lungs a powerful stab forward. Kage's shaky hand was unable to hold the Shiki much longer and he allow it to be tossed away. But it was all part of the plan. Now that both hands are free, in a split one second, Kage finished the seal, and the next thing they know, his right hand is glowing.

"SHOGEKIGAN!" The ninja quickly smashed Mwu's jutsu at the knight's stomach. The blast exploded through his armor into his stomach, and then went through his back, punching a hole on his armor's back while sending him backwards a few meters away. Yzak hold his stomach for a few moments before he vomited altogether.

"GWaAaRgh!" Yzak looked at his breakfast, thrown out.

Meanwhile, Kage back away and search for his weapon. It stuck a few meters away from him. Crawling quickly to the spot, he plucks it off the ground and then he's back to his fighting stance.

The water knight on the other hand, is still trying to deal with the second dose of vomiting, in which he just vomited last night's dinner. 'Grlhh… w… what the hell was that…first the breath of fire trick…and now this? This guy's movements are amateurish at best… but when he struck… the power's no joke alright…'

The two opponents looked at each other.

Yzak smashed his fist to the ground in fury. "Don't joke with me… DON'T JOKE WITH ME!!" 'Me? Losing to this… lowly ninja? Preposterous!' "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

This time, Kage's ready. 'This guy can create a chain hit of about 10 or 9 or so… but his last hit always packs the most power with the intention of knocking his opponents away and create some distance… and Mwu did say he has an anger management problem…' He parried most of the attacks or dodge. He learned now that blocking the knight's attack was a bad idea: first: because he sucked at it, second: because the peculiar shape of his opponent sword, and third: because he had to conserve energy. Kage patiently deal with each attack as he progressively back away, step by step. When the last stroke was about to hit, Kira turned away and run towards the encircling knights. The knights, thinking he wants to run, fortify themselves, just like what he wants.

"RAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Yzak charged forward. But before he can get to his opponent, the ninja stepped on one of the blocking knights, and using them as a stepping stone, he somersault to the back, simultaneous planted a kunai on the charging Yzak's back. Caught by surprise due to the unexpected maneuver, and what's with the sudden painful sensation, the water knight lost control of his body and crashed into the other knight.

Yzak roughly pushed the knight out of his way. Staggering for a moment, he only realized that it's Kage's turn to make him a punching bag when he saw Kage's foot, just a centimeter away from his cheek. The kick sent him spinning for a few seconds, leaving him half dizzy as he recovered. Still in such state, the knight rush forward, trying to land a hit. Kage simply side stepped and tripped him on his knee, sending him flying. The knight landed face first. And with Yzak's temper, the boy simply charged back up. But as he lifted his sword, Kage's left leg stepped on it, and his right leg landed another kick on his jaw, sending him plummeting away.

Everyone gasped at the turnaround. Dearka was the only one unaffected. "What the hell are you gasping at? This battle barely began!"

Yzak stood up and rubbed the blood off his lips. Something tingling inside his mouth and he spit it out. It was a tooth. His tooth. He looked at Kage. He's back to his battle stance. "Okay… okay… you want to get serious? Then I'll be serious." Beads of water begin to appear around Yzak.

Seeing this new development, Kage took another step back. 'Ryuujinzan… fang of the water dragon… Mwu-san said its ability is… to produce water and manipulate it?'

"Hyomonken, Mizunari Hebi! (Water Serpent)" Following its namesake, the technique literally turned all the water around into a large water serpent. Unprepared for such technique, Kage blocked it. But water serpent is water. The water simply went through the blade and lashed itself on Kage's chest. The attack pushed him away before slamming him flat to the ground.

Ryuujinzan generated more and more water beads. "Hyomonken: Hisame!" The water beads melded together, forming water spikes. The water spikes launch itself towards Kage. Kage dodged the spikes but obviously, not all spikes can be dodged. 2 stabbed his thigh and another 3 hit his shoulder. Kage fell short to the ground. All the wounds in his body bleeding continuously. Yzak continued with another of his Hyomonken attack: "Zanmai!" The knight swung his sword, unleashing a wave of water that cuts through the ground as it made its way to the downed Kage. The ninja had just finished his seal in time and quickly performed the jutsu: "Katon, Goukyaku no Jutsu!"

But the water blade was unstoppable. It cuts through the flame and Kage barely managed to dodge the attack. It scores a clean cut on his thigh. This time, Kage had to gasp in pain. He fell down to the ground, bathed in his own blood, gasping for breath, unable to move.

Mwu frowned. 'I knew it… with a half assed training on ninjutsu… trying to cram it in one night is impossible…'

Yzak approached the downed opponent slowly, as if savoring the sight of his victory as well as being cautious. Just then, the figure starts moving again.

Kage didn't understand how it is possible that he can still move either. But the fact is, he was getting back on his feet, albeit slowly. '…one last trick I suppose…' He looked Yzak. The silver haired boy readied himself. Kage closed his eyes and readied Shiki in his right hand, a rather large shuriken in his left, and something else.

The new weapon also caught Yzak's interest. 'What are you up to? With that crushed body of yours…'

Kage put the shuriken before his mouth for a moment and for the first time in the said duel, he charged head on! Shiki clashed once with the Ryujinzan before Kage used the clash to spin backwards, at the same time, he tosses the large shuriken at Yzak, which the latter dodged. A few moments later, Kage throw the Shiki… 3 meters away from the opponent.

Yzak laughed. "Are you crazy? You throw off both of your weapons?" Yzak charged at Kage, he didn't realize that Kira was holding strings with both of his hands and his mouth.

Meanwhile, the Shuriken continues it spin… and it stopped midair, right in front of Shiho, who had prepared to dodge the said weapon. A glimmer in the air showed that there are strings tied to the said weapon as well. The shuriken is still spinning midair… before it went back from whence it came. In an instant, Shiho realized the Shuriken's target. "YZAK-SAMA!"

Shiho's scream caught Yzak's attention; He turned around and saw the shuriken is just millimeters away from his unprotected face. He bent his whole upper body upwards to prevent fatal wound but…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" Blood burst out of Yzak's face, as the Shuriken had slashed him clean. A diagonal scar stretches from above his cheek all the way to his forehead. "AAAAAAARGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" The silver haired boy roared in pain as he holds his bloody face.

Kage caught the Shuriken with his left hand, flicking his right hand; he pulled the string attached to the Shiki as well and caught it midair. To everyone, it was as if Kage simply moved his arms and the objects just floated on its own.

Everyone gasped. Some of the knights who saw how the shuriken stopped midair shivered in fear. "That was… that was w-w-witchcraft! M-magic! N-n-necromancy! H-h-how did he stop the blade m-m-midair?"

Mwu couldn't be more impressed. 'The triple blade trick… Using Shiki to pull the strings… nice…'

Kage breathe heavily. That technique was a really risky gamble. He somehow pulled it out though…

"You… BASTAAAARD!!" Yzak roared. The blood on his face suddenly began to pulsate.

"Huh?" Kage blinked.

Slowly but sure, as if it has a life of its own, the blood began to move and pool up on Yzak's hand. The red liquid gathered together forming a single crimson sphere on his palm.

'…could it be… his bloodline limit is… to control his own blood?' Mwu gasped. "KID! RUN!"

"DIE!" the silver haired boy roared, and the blood sphere exploded, sending hordes of blood creatures to the sky before it rapidly landed to the ground barraging Kage's body again and again. The bloody rain continued on and on until the crimson sphere disappears completely. When it's finally over, a crater can be seen, and Kage's body was buried in the rabble. The blood barrage had pulverized everything it hits, including, apparently, Kage.

Mwu stared wide eyed at the crater. All that's left of his student is Shiki, stuck on the ground.

Yzak hold his bleeding head. "Argh… ARGGh! It hurts… it really hurts!!"

The knights looked at the crater and then at Yzak again. "He's done it! He's done it! Yzak Joule had defeated the enemy!"

The knights begin to cheer happily amongst themselves.

"All that's left… is to take care of you." Dearka aimed his Tonfa gun at Mwu.

The Captain was furious. "Try me!"

Before they can go with the battle though, a burst of chakra exploded right on the spot where Kage lay, stopping everyone on their tracks. Burst of blue fire appeared from underneath the rabble. Everyone gasped. Yzak gasped. 'Blue fire? Just like Miguel's?'

Mwu recognized the blue fire chakra all at once. "NO! That's not fire! That's…"

"Grrrrrr**rrrrrrRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

The beastly roar sent a cold shiver down everyone's spine. Even Yzak was forced to forget the pain of his scar.

The next second, an arm burst out from the crater, sending rocks everywhere, revealing a figure. Kage. Or was it him? Mwu frowned. The boy was shrouded in blue bright fiery chakra. It covers his entire body, healing all the wounds at unbelievable speed. Upon closer observation, though the boy's entire figure is enclosed in a blue aura, Mwu noted that the blue fire chakra stemmed from two places: the boy's left arm… and his left eye… which has turned color and shape: from purple human eye to yellow slit. Kage took a deep breath and exhales a burst of blue fire. Meanwhile, the chakra enclosing him began to take shape; in particular, it encompassed mainly his left arm and shoulder. The chakra formed a large claw on his left hand… and an extra appendage on his left shoulder.

"W… what the… hell are you?"

'Kage' looked at the bleeding Yzak… and chuckled coldly. **"To go hysteria over a small wound… how unsightly."**

Mwu shivered at the sound. It sounded like Kira… but it was as if his voice is mixed with someone else's.

The silver haired warrior grunted and began gathering water again. "Shut up! I congratulate you for surviving my bloodline limit, but now, I'll finish this! Hyomon Ken! Hebi Zanmai!" The water knight sent a horde of water serpents at Kage. The said target didn't even bother looking at it, the water stopped inches away from the ninja. Everyone blinked.

Kage touched the razor sharp water serpents gently, and they turned into a mass of water floating in the sky. The ninja aimed his left palm on the glob of water. Beads of water appearing allover Kage's arm and they mixed together with the existing water. Just then, the chakra around the left arm began to form… Mwu had to rub his eyes several times to see he wasn't dreaming… the chakra formed the shape of handseals. **"Suiton, Suiryuudan no jutsu!"**

The amassed water suddenly formed a swirling giant dragon. The water dragon head straight at the gasping Yzak. "It can't be! That's my water!" The giant dragon engulfed him and carried him to the air before slamming him back to earth. Yzak gritted his teeth. "Impossible… IMPOSSIBLE!" Yzak splashed the water dragon away, an act which drained his last remaining strength. He looked towards his opponent… only to find he had prepared another jutsu: **"Katon, Goukyaku no jutsu." **

Kage aimed his palm at Yzak again. The chakra had made the required set of handseals earlier. Fire burst out from Kage's palm. But, unlike Mwu's Goukyaku no jutsu, instead of a simple mass of fire, the fire took shape. Within moments, it formed a perfect, dense and compact ball of fire. The condensed flame shot out towards Yzak's direction. The knight quickly performed his technique: "Hyomonken, Zanmai!"

But unlike before, instead of slicing the ball of fire, the water blade was vaporized before it even touch it. Unhindered, the fireball hit its target dead center and explodes with the force equal to a small thermonuclear explosion. The ground shattered and a huge pillar of flame burst out, toasting everything in its reach. The fire settles down a few moments later, revealing a charred Yzak, barely alive. "Water… and then… fire too?"

Kage grinned behind his mask. Several knights decided to interfere and secretly prepared an arrow. As if knowing what's going on, the possessed Shinobi roared.

"**GROOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!"** Just a roar and yet it was powerful enough to knock everyone in vicinity off the ground. Dearka had to use his gravity field on himself to keep himself from being blown away. Yzak stabbed his sword to the ground and managed to hold out for one full second before he was tossed to the trees. Nichol, Shiho and the rest of the knights were helplessly blown away a few meters back.

Mwu landed on the bushes and look incredulously at the boy. 'That was… no… that's not the kid…' "…Who… who are you?"

Kage grinned. Yzak, still unwilling to give up, rushed towards Kage for one final attack. But before he even put his first step, Kage's iron clad grip had found its way to his throat, choking him. Kage's right hand flickered, and in an instant, Shiki's back to his master's hand. The blade starts glowing, building energy.

Shiho gasped. "S… STOP! HE'S GOING TO KILL HIM!" The knight rushes towards Kage, but before she got far, Kage understandingly tossed the now unconscious Yzak to Shiho's lap. The girl looked at the silver haired boy. He was unconscious and an imprint of Kage's finger crushing his windpipe can be seen on his throat.

Dearka furiously barraged the ninja with his tonfa gun. The chakra appendage on Kage's left shoulder moved and created a barrier. All the bullets were stopped midair. The earth knight combined his tonfas into the cannon and fired. Again, the giant bullet stopped midair. Kage stare at it and blink. The next second, the giant bullet was pulverized. Dearka gaped. The barrier disappeared and the smaller bullets fell down. The moment they touched the ground though, the ninja was no longer there. Dearka didn't have time to look for the target as the said target had just yanked his head with his chakra induced left hand from his back and tossed him like a softball to a rock, simultaneously sending another white energy blast from Shiki right at him. Dearka smashed unto the rock, shattering it upon impact, and in less than a second, the energy blast from Shiki came and hit him full, destroying everything in its explosion.

Nichol frowned. Two of his friends were overpowered. So brute force is out of question. He quickly uses his supersonic speed and start running around the target. The so called target smiled… and he disappeared into thin air. Nichol wondered where on earth his target is while maintaining his speed… and the impossible happens. He saw the ninja… running around him! "T… THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"**Let me say the obvious: even if your legs are in perfect condition, you have no chance to beat me in speed."** The ninja's voice echoed around him.

Knowing he had lost, Nichol stopped running around and fell down to his knees. Kage appeared before him and eyed him carefully. **"…they're still alive."**

"What?"

"**Your friends. They're still alive. But only barely. You can go and help them or you can continue this futile fighting if you like. But you seem to be the brightest of the three. You should understand this as well. Your knights had lost their will to fight."  
**

True. That was very true. No sane Emerald Knights would dare to fight a warrior who single handedly bested three Elemental knights in one go.

"**If you choose to leave, then feel free to do so. But if you choose to fight on, mind you, they'll be no more room for mercy."** But Kage and Nichol knew such thing is unnecessary.

"Retreat. Get Dearka-san out of there. We've… lost."

The knights were more than happy to do so. They'd rather retreat than fighting this monster of a warrior! In a span of few seconds, all the knights disappeared from sight. Kage looked at Mwu. The man pointed his Kodachi at him.

"…**you have every right to be scared at me." **Kage removed his ninja disguise and looked at the Captain.

Mwu get a better look at Kira's face. His right eye remained the same. But his left eye… was that even a human eye? "Who are you?"

"**I see Kira is not your first case."** The fact that the boy addressed himself in third person confirms Mwu's suspicion.

"GET OUT OF HIM NOW!" The blond man roared.

"**I'm afraid that's not your decision… nor was it mine."**

"If you think I'm just gonna stand by to watch a monster twisting my student…"

"**Calm down. I have no intention on harming the boy. But I don't deny that I'm monster."** The 'Monster' chuckled. **"But fortunately for all of us, I'm a different sort of monster."**

"You all look the same to me!"

"**Regrettably so." **The monster smiled sadly. **"But I'm different in that you and I have a same purpose. We both wanted to help this child." **He pointed at himself.

"…"

"…**Mwu la Flagga isn't it? A few days ago, you taught the child about handseals and jutsu. What do you know of the 4 missing seals?"**

Mwu frowned. "It's a public secret that the handseals for Jutsu follows the creatures of the zodiac. So far however, only 8 were known: rat, ox, rabbit, horse, sheep, monkey, dog, pig. The remaining 4: Snake, Tiger, Dragon and Roost were said to be… the missing seals. Even kindergarten knows this."

'Kira' chuckled. **"Kindergarten doesn't know how to do the 4 missing seals. I do."**

Mwu blinked.

"**You saw the jutsus, yes? I performed the same jutsu with yours, why do you think the results were so worlds apart?"**

Mwu remembered that during the fight, the 'Monster's Goukyaku no Jutsu was compact and condensed. And also, unlike the misshapen mass of fire he usually blew out, the fire formed a perfect sphere, and thus the destructive force is concentrated in the sphere. "4 seals can make that much difference?"

"**When the fore-founders first created the handseal system, they realized ninjutsu arts are a terrifying power. Fallen into the wrong hands, it can cause untold amount of massive destruction. And thus, they separated the 4 important seals: The Cardinal Seals. With these seals, the strength of the jutsu will advance in leaps and bounds." **

"Why are you telling me this?"

"**Because now I will teach you the secrets of the four seals including their functions, and then you will help Kira and guide him." **

"Why me? Why not do it yourself?"

"**When I'm gone, the knowledge of the four seals will still remain in Kira's mind and it'll be his. Why I choose you? Didn't you say that you will commit yourself to help the child? I trust you. And also, this will be the last time I'll be helping him directly like this." **

"Why…?" Mwu still look uncertain.

"**I told you before: we both wanted to help Kira. And right now, the best thing you can do is to make him stronger. I agree. But I do not consider lending him my power every time he's in trouble is a good way to help him stronger. So, this will be the last time." **

"What if he dies? Wouldn't you…"

"**I'll make this clear: Kira's days are darker still in the future. He will need help to get through it… he will need all our help."**

And Mwu decided to leave it at that.

**00000000000000**

Meanwhile, the search party led by Murrue finally found Mwu. The man was carrying the unconscious Kira in his arms. Both men looked like they just went through hell. Kira's gang, who also comes along immediately came running at their friend.

"Mwu? W… what happened to you two?"

"I'm… I'm okay."

"What about Kira-kun?" Tolle gasped seeing Kira's unconscious state.

"H… he'll be fine… he… he saved my life." The Captain seems a little bit delirious.

"Mwu? Are you okay?"

"Yes… I'm fine! Kira saved my life… so I'm fine."

Murrue wondered what happened in the forest, but seeing the tired look in Mwu's face, she decided to leave it at that.

"So… he saved your life?" Milly asked one last time.

"Yes. He saved my life." Mwu take one last look at Kira and smiled.

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

And that's the lot.

Ja ne.


	8. Shoot Through Hell

Some of the characters in Samurai Seed are using the characters from Astray. And then there are also Characters which use reference from Naruto and other anime. I tried my best to stay true to the character but if any of you feel it occ, my bad.

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

Chapter 8:

**Shoot Through Hell**

"Hold him still! Hold him still!" The Zaft army physician was having quite a hard time trying to heal Yzak's wound. Dearka hold his friend's arms while Nichol had his legs. The burns all over his body doesn't matter much. But the wound on his face was the most grievous of all.

Unfortunately, the patient in question just couldn't stop squirming.

"THAT'S IT!" Dearka just had it. Yzak can be a baby at times. "Gravity Field 5G." And with that, Yzak's body fell flat to the ground. "I only made his clothes heavier. Hurry up and do something!"

"O… okay!" The physician jammed a tranquilizing pill to Yzak's mouth. The knight swallowed it in a gulp, and fell asleep in short order.

"Tsk, tsk… looks like I was right. Even elemental knights were no longer a match for him." Veia shook his head.

Dearka grunted angrily. "Yzak had him. But then he went berserk and…"

"No excuses. I've heard them all sonny."

"Y… yes sir."

Nichol looked at the physician. "How was he?"

"The burns I can manage. But the big scar on his face… well, I've dealt with bigger scars before, but he got the scar first and then it was burned out. Even if I cleared the infection, he had to live with that scar on his face for the rest of his life." The physician reported regretfully.

Veia on the other hand, simply chuckled. "Nah. He'll live through it. One good thing that happened in this defeat is that Yzak is now properly baptized as a warrior. They say battle scars marks a warrior."

**00000000000000**

Back in Archangel…

Kira blinked. He woke up in an infirmary. Again. "Now… where am I?"

"Ah, you woke up!" An unfamiliar voice sounded next to him. He looked to his side and saw… a younger version of Mwu?

"M… Mwu-san?"

The boy chuckled. "Sorry. That's my brother. I'm Prayer. Prayer Reverie la Flagga. You can call me Prayer."

"I see the resemblance." Kira smirked.

"Get that a lot." The boy grinned ear to ear. "By the way, you saved my brother didn't you? Thanks."

"I saved…" Kira frowned. He rubbed his fingers against his forehead, trying to remember. 'Did I?'

"Oops. He did say your skull taken a good knock. I'll call for your friends. In the mean time, you want something to eat?"

Kira's stomach growled. "…I suppose… Prayer-san… Where are we… and how long have I been fell asleep?"

"Just call me Prayer. You're in Fort Archangel. And you've been asleep for a week."

"A WEEK?" Kira gaped.

"Yes. I'll call my brother. I think he can fill you on what's going on." Prayer left the room, leaving Kira to his thought.

'The last thing… _dragon seal…_ I remembered… _tiger seal…_ was getting barraged by that bloody rain… _snake seal…_ and then… _roost seal_… what happened? Hey wait a minute.' Kira blinked. 'What was that just now? Dragon, tiger, snake, roost?'

"KIRAA!" The boy's train of thought was stopped short as his friends come charging at him.

"Whoa! Whoa!" They would've dog-piled him if Mwu didn't suddenly show up and called them.

"Hoi! Save the friendly dog-pile once he's totally okay!"

"Sorry." Tolle grinned. "In any case: KIRA! Was it true?"

"What?"

"Was it true that you helped Mwu and also rescued Kage!?"

"Eh?"

"Mwu san also said you got the privilege to see Kage's face! How did he look like?"

"Huh?" Kira was totally confused. He just woke up from a one week of unconsciousness and suddenly his friends come barraging him questions he didn't understand. "W… what do you… I…"

"Alright, alright. You folks… can you please calm down!" Mwu realized that he owe Kira some explaining. "Listen… erh… can you guys… leave me and Kira alone for a moment?"

"What? Why?" Tolle looked at Mwu, glaring.

"It's… well… it's classified."

"Classified? What do you mean, classified?" Sai felt there's something awkward.

Tolle growled. "We're Kira's friend. If it has anything to do with Kira, we HAVE the right to know."

Kira sighed. "…erh… guys… Mwu's right… I think I need a moment alone with him."

"Eh?" Everyone looked at him.

"Kira, we can help you…!" Milly gave him a concerned look.

"I know you can… but I'm afraid this is something private between me and Mwu after all… so could you please?"

They looked at each other. Somewhere, their gut feeling tell them that leaving the two together was not a good idea. But if the person in question demands it… "Oh well…"

"Just don't play any tricks okay?"

"Hey… come on… you don't trust me do you?"

The quartet finally left the room. Mwu looked at Kira and found the boy glaring at him. "Oh no. Not you too?"

"Twice. I lost my memory and had no idea on what's going on. Just the truth, Mwu-san. Please?"

"…okay." Mwu raised both of his hands, signing defeat. "…but you have to understand that I'm as confused as you are. Some of the things I'm going to explain will contain holes. Holes which I hope you could fill."

"I'll try."

"…all I can say is… in those two times… it's more like… you were possessed. That…'thing' whatever it is, used your body… and fight in your stead. 'It' gave you power of supernatural proportion, both physical and mental, hence an abominable quality and quantity of chakra, gave you knowledge, making you using skills normal people wouldn't imagine."

Kira looked at his hand. "You mean… that thing took over my body… twice?"

"Yes." Mwu frowned. "The first is when you fight that insane one eyed orange blazing knight, and the other, when you fight that temper tantrum Water knight."

"…so every time I fight… that thing is gonna possess me and fight in my stead?"

"I… I'm not sure… I mean… in both cases where you got possessed, from what I've seen so far… that thing possessed you when you're near death. It instantly healed all your wounds, and gave you a shit load amount of power. But…"

"But what?"

"…I don't know… back then… 'It' talked to me… it said it wants to make you stronger. And thus… It promised that this possession ordeal will not happen again. Said that it wanted to help you to get stronger… by not helping you."

"It told you that?"

"Through you. Yes."

"Why does 'it' want to make me stronger?"

"That's one of the holes I want you to fill… ever disturb or giving aid to a runaway spirit or something?" Mwu tried to cheer up the suddenly gloomy atmosphere.

"I don't really believe in ghost."

"Riiight."

Kira didn't know what to think. He was possessed twice by something. "You said… it gave me knowledge… now that you mentioned that…ever since I woke up… I remembered things I've never even heard before…"

"What?"

"…the four seals. Dragon, Tiger, Serpent, and Roost. The four missing cardinal seals…"

"Aye. It told me… that the knowledge will be left behind to you… and it's yours."

"…"

"And… it also taught me the seals. It said it wanted me to guide you."

"Guide me eh… that's some nice choices of words…"

"…how do you feel?"

"What do you think? I just find out there's a ghost out there that had possessed me twice."

"…it could be worse?"

Kira sighed. "Yeah. So, since I fainted for a week, what have you told to my friends?"

"Ah that? Well… how should I explain this…?" Mwu grinned. "Let see… well first of all, and the best news of all, everyone still thinks that you and Kage are two different people. They all assume that you, I, and Kage were all stuck together in the forest."

"Got it so far…"

"Anyway, the version was, Kage and I beat the crap out of the pursuers. But we were too tired to go on and the soldiers came chasin us. You bravely stood your ground, getting beat up, resulting in you falling into near death. But you stood your ground long enough for the two of us to regain some of our strength and gave those knights a new definition of Hell."

"I see… that's a good one."

"Yeah… it wasn't a complete lie either. You DID stand your ground against those knights."

"Yeah… and then getting… possessed and all…"

"Nobody knows."

"So the million yen question is… what should I do now?"

"For your information…currently, you're in the Archangel Fortress."

"Well at least all those things we've done are worth it… or were it?"

"You know, I think you better ask Captain Harlbarton about that."

"Why?" Just then, Kira heard a distinct explosion from beyond the walls. "What was that?"

"Complication. You know, my brother should be returning with food shortly, you better stay put for a while and then we-"

"No." The brunette just about had it of having to stay in bed all time. "I'm fine. I'm a fast healer remember? Though 1 week in bed isn't exactly what I call fast…" Kira quickly back to his feet. He looked at himself and realized he didn't wear anything but bandages. "…any clothes I can wear?"

"Kage's clothing. We burned the old one… that one stinks. If you're going to look around this base I suggest you present yourself as Kage." Mwu gave Kira the ninja disguise.

"But what if someone was looking for me?"

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out… you can just say that you're lost… the usual story would do. For now… let's just use this…" Mwu quickly fashioned a doll and made it look like Kira. Meanwhile the boy quickly put on his kage disguise. Mwu put the doll in the bed and covered with blanket just in time when Prayer comes in with a tray of food: rice and a soup.

"Ore? Onii-san? Kage-san? How's Kira-san?"

Kage looked at Mwu. The blond nodded. "Prayer, be quiet. Kira still need a lot of rest."

"Ah… anoo… Kage-san, right?"

Kage nodded silently.

"Umm… are you here to look on Kira-san?"

Another silent nod. Just then, another explosion echoed. He looked at Mwu. "Mwu-san… I think I need to speak with the Good Captain Harlbarton now."

Prayer gulped hearing the ninja's whispery and slithering voice. It's kinda creepy.

"Yes of course you are. Sorry, Prayer, it's seem we're rather busy ourselves."

"Yes… of course."

The two walked past the boy. But just as Kage was about to walk past Prayer, his stomach growled. Prayer looked at the ninja. "Um… if you want…"

Kage's mask hid his blush pretty well. He grabbed the bowl of rice. "Thank you." And the two walked out of the infirmary.

**00000000000000**

As the two make their way around the gargantuan fortress, Kira finished his rice as fast as he can before putting his Kage mask back. He quickly realized Mwu's meaning of the word of complication. Burnt marks and stone debris littered the ground. Just then he saw a cannonball flying over head, followed by an explosion and yells. "We're under attack?"

"Well, pretty much."

Mwu led him atop the harbor walls. Kage's eyes widened underneath his disguise. Dozens of large teal ships, all bearing the flag of Zaft, swarmed the sea, and many more covered the horizon. 2 or 3 ships occasionally shoot a barrage or two, creating quite a bit of damage to the base and to the walls.

"Those ships… they've surrounded us… they know we're here."

"Yeah… Harlbarton said they showed up two weeks ago. Been bombarding us ever since." Mwu sighed.

"They bombard us in hourly basis. And then at night they concentrate fire on us." An elderly man continued Mwu's explanation, attracting the two's attention. Kage looked at the man. He was old but still looks strong even in at such an age. Experience lined up every part of his face. "So, you are Kage? Mwu told me about your exploits."

Kage nodded. "Captain… you were saying they start appearing two weeks ago?"

"Yes. Ever since then, they lay siege to our base. They stopped every ship that tries to get here. We have some battleships stored in our docks, but that's not enough. We make our living from the forest. We gather food, water, wood all from the forest… but…"

"They want to tire us." Kage quickly concluded. "They don't intend to bring the wall down… they want to derive us from sleeping… and the main force, which is the ground force, will come and attack us from the main front wall… and finish the job, and took over Archangel."

The elder Captain nodded. "Very well put."

Kage sighed. This is no time to think of asking a safe passage to home.

"Listen… I've heard that you and your friends came from Orb, maybe we can arrange an escort-"

"Save it. This isn't exactly a situation where you can spare some men."

"Ah well…"

"…I'll talk this out with them." Kage walked away.

Lewis and Mwu watched his back as he traced the stairs down. "Some student you have."

"I just don't know. When he put that mask on he can actually act in ways that give even me the creeps. He's not bad either when push becomes pull."

"Hah." The elder Captain laughed.

Kage run around the smoking base. He came across several wounded soldiers. 'This base looks tough at the outside… what's with that giant cannons too… but on the inside… this place is one gigantic iron coffin…' After a few minutes of looking around, he saw Milly and the rest of the gang helping Murrue fixing a damaged wall.

"Milly…! Ulp… I mean… Miriallia-san!" Kage yelled.

Kira's gang looked at him and cheered. "Kage-san!" They ran towards him.

"Hallo there! You're here too?" Tolle was the one most excited.

"Yes. Have you guys have made any plans of going home?"

Sai answered. "Actually… we're waiting for Kira to recuperate. Then we'll have to think of a way to go home."

Kage frowned. "That might be difficult."

"Eh? You mean about the blockade? Don't worry! I'm sure Mwu and Captain Harlbarton can think of something."

"No, that's what I'm saying." Kage realized what he's going to say would definitely crush their spirit, but he has to say it. "We might not be able to rely on them on this."

"Why?" Kuzzey gulped.

"As I speak, another army is marching its way here. They attempt to besiege us from both land and sea and on another note; you've been here for a week. By this time, the Zaft army would've been halfway here; if they're not here already. If we leave just like that, they'll capture us. Need I remind you they don't give a damn about rules of war?"

Kage hated how pale his friends' faces are becoming. "Than what should we do?" Milly asked.

"I… I don't know… whether this is a good decision… but as far as I'm concerned, the way I see it, we have bigger chance of surviving this… if we stick together with the soldiers." A sudden explosion echoed again as a cannonball fly overhead. "They'll be bombarding us all day."

"We know. We've been here for a week dodging cannons tending wounded people…" The girl groaned.

"They bombard us every hour. And a few more hours in the middle of the night. We have to sleep in the mound to avoid getting shot."

"We're not soldiers… we're just… kids!"

"I know. I'll have you know that I'm a kid too. Your age, in fact. But… seriously… there's no other way around this."

"What about Kira? Did he say anything about this?"

Kage bent his head down. "He did. And he said… no… he made me swear. There isn't much he can do. He can only cook. So in return that he saved my life… he made me swear… that I will do everything in my power, till there's not a breath left in me… to ensure you guys are safe."

The group smiled lightly. "So… what should we do now? Train?"

"That… I don't know…" Kage scratched his hair. "I did say that we should stick for a while with these soldiers… but I don't know what we should do. So I suggest do what you think is best… but don't get yourself killed, or I'll have it on my conscious. I suggest you train."

Kira's gang, except Kuzzey, snickered.

"That's true… Hey! Kage-san! How bout if you train with us?" Sai clapped his hands.

"Eh?"

"Yeah! You're also a Jounin like Mwu-san right? You can help us too!" Tolle was getting more and more excited.

"…" Kage was getting more nervous. "Truth be told…I'm not that good."

"Not that good? You've beaten several high ranking opponents' right in front of us! In a row!"

"I got lucky." Kage gulped as his gang gets closer and closer to him in excitement.

"Aw come on!"

Just then, as if on cue, Mwu appeared right behind him startling them all. "That's right Kage! Don't be so selfish! They'll need your help!"

"M… Mwu-san!"

"I take it you've briefed them on what's going to happen. We may not be able to spare any men to protect you guys… so we're not out of the woods yet."

"…" Kage sighed. "You will find yourself in a situation similar when we're in the forest. The Captains and the soldiers cannot protect you all the time… I intend to do that, but I can't do everything myself. So train…for self defense's sake."

"But can't you help us? Kage-san?"

"I…" Kage, for a moment, contemplated whether he should really help them. But then, he found Mwu had made that decision for him.

"Anoo… if you don't mind about this training stuff… Kage and I had agreed… on a special program for both of us."

"Eh? Special program?" Everyone echoed.

"I'll be frank with you. As cheeky as it was, Kage, Kira and I stumbled on a trinket of great information value. We intend to focus on that trinket." Mwu winked at Kage. The boy understood. The four seals are indeed a trinket of great value.

"It has something to do… with the core of everything. Nuff said." Kage finished.

"Huuh? What's with all this secrecy?" Milly moaned.

"Sorry. Murrue! Natarle! Train these three will you?"

"Anoo… what should I do?" Kuzzey meekly entered the conversation.

Natarle first spoke. "You know… You should also train-"

"No!" Kage quickly stated and sent a glare at Natarle. "If you don't fight, that's fine. Kuzzey-san. You can help those doctors. Help them tend to wounded, bring the soldiers water… you don't have to fight. But you'll still help us."

Kuzzey looked at Kage for a moment before nodded.

"Yoosh! It's settled then!"

**00000000000000**

Yzak roar echoed endlessly throughout the ship.

"Yzak will you drop it!?" Even Dearka had lost patience.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!!"

"Once you're calm down, yes. You threw the good doctor overboard!"

"HOW CAN I NOT!? HE TOLD ME I HAD TO LIVE WITH THIS… THIS THING STRAPPED TO MY FACE FOREVER!?" The silver haired boy jerked his thumb on his scar.

"It's not his fault."

"I KNOW! It's that masked bastard! That's why I'm pissed off that I was put in here instead of fighting out there!"

"It could've been worse?"

"Worse than this?"

"Yes."

The two gasped and turned to the speaker, Goud Veia. Yzak gulped and bent his head down. Veia move closer and took a better look at the scar. And then, with a breath, he slapped Yzak's face with a water whip. Dearka winced.

"…" Yzak faltered but didn't dare to say anything.

"That was for disgracing yourself by acting in such an unsightly way upon defeat."

"But! But! We… I HAD HIM!"

"Your scar said otherwise. Be SILENT!"

"…!" Yzak fall silent.

Veia glared at his silent student and then to Dearka. The tanned boy's arm was hanged on a stretcher and his neck was bandaged. He then remembered that Nichol was also upstairs, treating his injured leg. "First, 4 regular soldiers. And then, two elemental knights… and now, not only he wreak chaos amongst our men, he put all three of you in one go."

"…"

"I guess, everything checks and speaks for itself. It's time we call the Hunters. You lot, if you want to fight, you will fight, but there'll be no credit for you. You'll be only normal knights in acting capacity for this battle, am I clear?"

"Yes sir." The two reluctantly nodded. Dearka sighed and wholeheartedly agree. With his ailment, fighting is impossible.

"It's time… we call in the Bladebanes."

Yzak blinked. "The Bladebanes? Sir?"

"Aye. The Sapphire Bladebanes." Veia turned around and left the prison.

Dearka was somewhat confused. "Sapphire Bladebanes?" He looked at the silver haired boy, demanding an answer.

Yzak sighed. "Ah that's right this is your first time… Dearka you were from Lesseps… so you don't know. But you should've been familiar with it. The Lesseps. What are they known for?"

"Well, we all know that. The Chromium Fang-riders. And then there are also the Onyx Assassins from Boaz… Sapphire Bladebane… were they the equivalent?"

"Yes. Gamoff Water Knights take pride in our swordsmanship. These Bladebanes… they're the pinnacle of our swordsmanship. The best among the best. Second only to Veia-sama strength, some say."

"Got the idea… erm… this… this is a VERY hypothetical question… what if, by some crazy chance… that masked guy can still beat them back?"

Yzak looked at Dearka, bewildered. "…he scared you that MUCH?"

Dearka laughed nervously. It was then Yzak notice that his friend was shaking. "He didn't touch you, buddy. He beat you from afar… he yanked me back there… you don't know what it felt like to be that close… with that… that… demon."

The silver haired boy looked at Dearka.

"It was… the most powerful thing I've ever seen… and not just the power… the terror it brought to you… I was scared… Yzak… had I stayed conscious I would've probably pissed in my pants… I was really… really scared to death…"

Yzak gulped. He couldn't begin to imagine the horror his friend must've felt to make him acting like that.

**00000000000000**

Then, like before, the three continued their study under Murrue and Natarle. Kage and Mwu though, find themselves a secluded area not far outside the fortress.

"I didn't just wait idly in the last one week. I've been… experimenting. Yeah, that's the word. I'm experimenting on the four seals. Mostly on the Goukyaku no jutsu because, well as we all know, the transformation was most apparent." Mwu began regaling his experiments on the 4 seals.

"What did you find out?"

"More mysteries. I tried first adding one seal; the tiger… the flame went out of control. It got bigger and singed my lips here."

"Ouch… and the other seals?"

"I tried adding one by one… individually… when I add Roost I only managed to puff a smoke. When I tried Serpent the flame went flying everywhere… singed my butt. Dragon… nothing happens."

"Have you tried… combining several all at once?"

"Well… I did… but I almost combust myself internally. I only used three out four: the serpent, the roost and the tiger. I added to the end of the first set… but after that accident I kept myself from doing it…"

"…I see…"

"Maybe we should've put the seals in midst of the seal making…"

"Best not. Those eight seals are the key seals which turn our chakra to fire. Ninjutsu ninja masters in Orb spent decades to come up with the correct combination for those seals. Chemistry: don't touch it."

"Riighto."

"You sure the Dragon seal didn't do anything?"

"Yeah. I tried on every position nothing change."

"Then we'll concentrate on the three seals. We'll see about the Dragon Seal later."

"Yeah."

And thus the two begin the experiment. "What was the order of the three seals you tried?"

"First, I made the normal Gokyaku no Jutsu seals… and then I put… erh… tiger, roost, snake."

"I'll try. What was the shape you saw me doing it?"

"It's… a ball….A perfectly formed and condensed ball."

"A ball…" Kage try to image the shape of a ball in his mind. He performed the seals… and made some changes in the order of the seal: Roost, Tiger, Snake. The result: Kage took one second to administer the feeling: it's big, it's moving… and it's literally scorching HOT!! He opened his mouth in panic and throw out all the fire away.

The flame poured out of his mouth and formed a crude fireball, but it exploded full force the second it burst out from Kage's mouth and reached a size.

**00000000000000**

Across the sea, the Zaft Knights on the ship saw the explosion. "What the hell was that?"

"Some sort of… an explosion?"

"Could it be cannon fire?"

"What are all the hullabaloos about, gentlemen?" Veia, having heard the noise, also climb up the deck.

"We don't know sir… some short of explosion."

"Cannon fire?"

"No, we don't think so sir; we don't see any cannons before the explosion, only two people talking with each other."

"Two people… who are they?"

"I'm sorry, but it was too far for us to make out the details."

"Hmmm."

**00000000000000**

Back to the fortress…

"Ehek! Heeek! WATER! WATEEER! My throat's on fire!"

"Quite literally." Mwu quickly gave the poor boy a jug of water. He finished it in a heartbeat. "Not bad though! At least… it did take shape of a ball… but…"

"N-not (cough), (cough) the same?" Kage pant as smokes arises from the holes in his mask.

"When the other 'you' do it… not only the ball was dense and perfect, it traveled a distance before it explodes… and the firepower was no joke."

"Traveled a distance you say? Hmm… Did I… do any handseal back then?"

"No… well physically, no… but your chakra did that… I suppose 'IT' did it."

"But you didn't catch the seals?"

"Hell no… it was so freakin' fast."

Kage sighed. "Right… so, Mwu-san, let's think this through… you experimented on the four seals, and every time you add one, some changes occur?"

"Yes… but it's out of control."

"…let's do it again… from square one."

"Roger." Kage began taking notes as Mwu practiced the Goukyaku no jutsu seals and the four cardinal seals in a slow movements. With tiger, as Mwu stated, the fire mass grows bigger and bigger. With snake it slither around in a randomly manner. With roost, this time, it did produce fire… but it was freakishly hot! The two take turns performing the seals. After about the nth time of the searing sensation on their mouth, Kage took of his mask to catch some fresh air and to review their progress.

"Well… if I have to say anything… each seals had a specific purpose. This is all just guessing… so I might be wrong." Kira sighed.

"Well usually, you make a pretty good guess. So fire away."

"Okay… first…the Roost Seal. It deals with the quality of the chakra and the seal also controls the shape of the jutsu."

"Quality and shape you say?"

"Yes. Remember when you try to… you know shoot it out? Sometimes you shoot only a smoke. Another you spewed out an itsy bitsy ball of fire. Another… it's very hot… another time it was so warm…"

"Yeah… I remember… singed my mouth sometimes."

"Snake deals with circulation… and quite possible… direction. It circulates the chakra inside you… and pull it all the way to the mouth… and you can direct the jutsu… to a certain extent."

"You said circulating… does this mean…Internal Chakra circulation?"

Kira nodded. "If my guess is right, theoretically speaking, we don't have to shoot fire from our mouth. We can do it from our legs or hands."

"Theoretically, unfortunately."

"Yes. Theoretically."

"Okay… Tiger?"

"…power. That's all there is… power. Energy. It controls how strong the attack is going to be. Tiger seal continuously pumping energy into the jutsu. Making it more powerful."

"And what about the dragon?"

"Frankly speaking, I still had no idea. I tried combining it with the other seals… but it didn't work out… the individual seal effect seems getting wilder though…"

"I see… wanna try a practical use of it?"

Kira looked at his notes. "I guess… doing is worth more then speaking… let's try it."

Kira stood against the sea. He tried to think it through. '…Snake: circulation, Roost: control, Tiger: power…' "Hmm…Tiger, Roost, Snake." The set is complete. His throat began to burn at an alarming speed. Kira barf the fire out. It turned into a fireball. Crude yet stable fireball and traveled a short distance… before puffing away. "…well…"

Mwu laughed. "Not bad for a first try… That was the best result so far."

"I think… those theories… are pretty much proven." Kira gasps and wheezed. He'll probably never get used to the heat.

"Yep. Proven alright."

"Just one seal left to figure out."

"After lunch I think."

"Lunch?"

"There's only an hour left before lunch." Mwu stated matter-of-fact-ly. "And you ARE the chef!"

"Wha… I'm still multitasking!?"

"Yep. Here, you'll need this." Mwu dropped a white apron. "Hurry up and get changed."

"Wait a damn minute! You want to tell me in a fortress this big there's only one chef, as in me?"

"You sir, are the only certified cooking genius in this place. And besides, don't you think it'll be suspicious if your friends never saw you?"

"…I guess you're right…" Kira put on the chef clothes: white yukata, the apron, and the chef headband. All that over his ninja suit. Mwu led him back to the fortress dock walls.

From there, the two get a better look on the fortress: it was vast and mostly colored in white, apart from the explosions and burnt marks littering around the place. The large tall white wall hosted two giant cannons, the Lohengrin. The cannons were long, long enough to cover half the fortress and supported by a sturdy foundation. From their distance, people looked like diminutive next to the colossal cannons. Kage averted his eyes from the cannons and look below. Three pairs of large windmills carrying buckets of water from the sea can be seen right below him. "That's the source of our water?"

"Yeah. This fortress was built in quite a strategic location. We're right next to the sea. The water was carried straight to the water processing facility. We boil it, filtered the water just a little bit and voila, we got our fresh water. Ask my Lieutenant if you're curious about the details."

"At any rate…in a fortress this big… I think ANYONE is bound to get lost."

"Well, at least I'm here to guide your way. Come. The soldiers are hungry and they could use a good meal."

**00000000000000**

The Water Knights aboard the Veia's Battleship gulped. No less then 300 Sapphire Bladebanes, all dressed in blue armor stood. Their armors differs in design one another, but one thing similar: they all carry a sword, big one. Though the types vary: rapier, kukri, katana, Zweihander… One knight stands out from the rest, in that he was carrying an oversized scalpel. And unlike the other knights, his armor is dyed in red and white ala a doctor's color. The man didn't bother a helmet and instead wears a doctor's face mask.

"300… that's one tenth of what I've asked…" Veia inspect the Bladebanes with a glare.

"The other Bladebane seems a bit nauseous of your prescription that you would send 3000 elite swordsman just to remove a tumor that this… masked man pose."

"I made that decision for a reason, Jean." The Hakutenkun looked at the man.

Mikhail Coast, 'The Doctor'. Treats a battlefield like operating a human body. The newest addition amongst the Bladebanes, but did a very good job, both as a dedicated doctor and a swordsman, but a bit problematic when it comes to understanding his use of language: he uses medical terminology in everyday speech!

"Right. But still, personally, I think you're a bit overdose in your prescription. So I chose the best three hundred to perform this surgery tonight. Plus there's the news that a new batch of additional mixture is coming."

"Yes. The reinforcement for the ground attack will be arriving tonight. The question is, does this 'surgery' of yours have a way to cut through the thick walls of Archangel? Or slipping pass through them under the bombards of their cannons!?"

"But this fleet has been bombarding the fortress for days. Their immunity should be in all time low by now. If we sneak in quietly, we can be injected through their veins and cut their Achilles heels before they know it."

"What do you mean…? Immunity… inject… veins… Argh… whatthehell… fine, whatever. And the Achilles Heel. What do you think it is?" Veia was getting a little bit lost in translation of Mikhail's medical terms.

"…the Lohengrin Cannons. What else?"

"And this is where you get the wrong diagnostic, Doc." Veia chuckled.

"The masked man?" Jean rolled his eyes in bewilderment. "The masked man is the tumor?"

"To put up with your terms, yes. It is a small erm-tumor. But it's growing, and it's getting larger at an alarming rate. He beat down my Vanguards in a span of seconds between each." The 300 Bladebanes murmur among themselves. "But if, as you said it, you feel erh-nauseous to follow my order-uh-prescription, well, feel free to go. And I can assure you, it'll be your funeral. Let's not forget that the masked man is not the only threat in there."

"Well…" Mikhail rubbed his chin, thinking. "…there are other problematic viruses in there… Endiminion Eagle Mwu La Flagga, Lewis Iron Wall Harlbarton… and then there's that Captain of the 12th Squad… the new breed of virus with unknown ailment… but I'm well aware of that condition." He grinned. "Which is why I also brought a special vaccine to counter this virus."

"Special Vaccine?"

"Well, you know what they say: for big pain we need great remedy. And the better the remedy, the worse it taste… but in this case…" Jean gestured to his side. "…you might gonna like this suggested prescription."

Veia looked overboard and upon seeing the 'Vaccine' found his jaw hung behind his helmet.

**00000000000000**

Meanwhile, in the fortress…

The soldiers in Archangel were on the roll. Soldiers were all massing in the compound and Kitchen hall, pushing and squeezing with each other, demanding Kira's dish. The Chef tried as hard as he could to cook the dish as fast as he could. The atmosphere becomes cheerful when Kira's dish: a giant bowl full of steaming hot ramen with meat and egg was brought to view.

"No." Kira stated flatly as some of the soldiers demanding additional ration.

"EEEH?"

"Every soldier gets their share. No extra broth. No extra ration. We have to save up the provision."

"Buuut!"

"Captain's orders." Kira gestured his chin on Harlbarton, who is also enjoying Kira's dish together with the other captains and lieutenants.

"My god, Cap! This is amazing!" Kojiro Murdoch, Mwu Lieutenant smacked his lips as he put a mouthful of Kira's noodles in his mouth.

"Desshou!?" Mwu grinned. "But the maker is rather stingy…"

"That was my orders, Captain Mwu. Normally we give soldier awful food (yet nutritious) to keep them in a nasty mood. But if this is the worst he can think of, the least we can do is cut the rations. That way, we save up provisions and we keep them in the mood." The Captain gulped down his soup.

"You order him to make a nasty food?" Murrue chuckled. This is the worst Kira can come up with? Hard to imagine the best he can do.

"Yes. Yet nutritious… but you know… a master may need years to master a skill… but they would need years still to un-master a skill. I suppose the boy never cook anything horrible…"

"Not really." Kira entered the conversation as he served the Officers with some tea. "I've cooked something horrible before… but when I did, I made the eater spent some time in the hospital vomiting. And I spent even some more time, as master will give me the beating of the lifetime."

"Okay. Then let's just stick with the way you do things today." Mwu chuckled.

"Mind you, I only know how to cook noodles. Other chef might want to take shift in cooking." Kira took a nod on a table, where the army chefs were tasting his noodle, one strand at a time.

"That depends on the soldiers though…"

"If we keep feeding them the same thing over and over, they're bound to get bored."

"How right you are." Harlbarton chuckled. Kira left it at that and bring teas to his friends as well.

"Well, no matter where we go, your dish is still popular. I can't get why your boss still think your food suck." Tolle slurped his noodle hungrily.

"Well, he still got his 'Mark 10' recipe…mine is still Mark 2, so he says." Kira sighed.

"Mark 10… Do you ever think if there was Mark 3 to 9?" Milly rolled her eyes.

"I don't know. A part of me keeps saying that was all just a trick to make the customer attracted. Another part of me is just curious." The brunette took a seat along his friends. "How was training?"

"We had a mock duel with Murrue-san and Natarle-san. It's three on two, but we're still getting butchered." Sai winced remembering the time when Murrue stabbed his gut with her training spear.

"On the positive side, we weren't butchered as much as when Mwu-san participate."

"Oh… I suppose so…" Kira chuckled. "In some way that guy is uncompromising and brunt… he's no pushover."

"You talk as if you trained with him."

"I…" Kira gasped. 'Ah, that's right. I am training with him today… but they don't know that?' "Well… no… but I've watched him train you, didn't I?"

Tolle nodded. "That's very true."

"What about you Kuzzey? What have you been doing all day?"

Kuzzey jerked, as if surprised that he's being addressed. "I… I didn't do much… I just walk around and carrying towels and tools for the physician. Nothing worth mentioning…"

Kira noticed, as well as the rest, that the boy seems totally out of it. "Kuzzey? Did something happen?"

"No… Nothing happen… Nothing worth mentioning anyway… heheheh." He laughed nervously.

Sai and Tolle looked at each other. Something's definitely wrong with the boy. Kira thought up for a moment. He had a good guess why. "You know… I'm… Listen… I'm sure Kage had told you right? But we had to spent some time here. It's not the safest spot on the block, but it's better here then out there… Back in the infirmary Kage and I agreed about this…"

The gang looked at Kira. "We know." Tolle started. "We're quite deep in the mud already since the day Amaterasu burns."

"All we gotta do is pray for the best… and survive." Sai pat Kuzzey's back. The boy calmed down just a little a bit.

"I… Honestly… Today I didn't do much… I messed up… I mean… I saw people lose a limb and all… when I look at it I vomited… I… I…" The boy shivered.

"It's alright buddy. It's alright. Let it all out. You'll feel a lot better afterwards." Tolle sighed. It's normal for a boy like Kuzzey to be scared. Heck, given the circumstances they were all supposed to be scared.

Just then, the sound of the cannons echoed throughout the hall. Everyone stopped on their tracks. The cheerful atmosphere was gone. Another explosion occurred, and they heard a whistling sound. One of the soldiers looked through the window and gasped. "INCOMING!"

Everyone crawl beneath the tables. A cannonball punched a hole, straight through the Kitchen walls and landed in the middle of the dining room. Everyone stayed underneath the table as another 2 or 3 more shots can be heard. Following, 2 and 3 explosions signifying the projectiles had landed on its target.

"Those bloody Advanced are way too early!" One of the soldiers growled.

Then, 4 to 5 shots were heard, following, 4-5 explosions occurred. One shot grazed the kitchen wall. Kuzzey whimpered in his spot. Another series of shots can be heard, and it was as if they were raining the whole base with shells after shells of cannonballs. Kira take a peek from his position through the window. He saw cannonballs flying here and there. It seems the Zaft fleet is sending its entire payload at them.

After around 10 minutes, the barrage ended. Everyone waited for another 20 seconds to make sure there will be no more rain of cannonballs. One of the soldiers took a peek out of the door. "…it's safe! But… my God! Look at the place!"

Everyone walked out of the Kitchen. Holes, rubbles, smokes… all the stuff, everywhere. And they were inside! Harlbarton frowns and quickly make his way out. The elder Captain climbed the stairs into the dock walls and got a better look at his fortress.

It was total ruin. To say the least.

Smoke rising in various places. The Fleet had bombarded them long, and hard. Fire breaks out in several places. Some buildings looked like they could barely stand. Some were crumbling as he looked upon them. The Lohengrin Cannon was pretty much unscratched, given its position that is quite high above the ground. The front wall too, had suffered minor damage. The dock area suffered the worst destruction. 2 out of 6 watermills were malfunctioning. And one still spinning albeit barely. The remaining three is still working well, much to the Captain's relief. "…we only got bombed hard… but the broken watermills must be fixed at ASAP…"

He turned around and saw the Carpentaria fleet. Ten Zaft warships all lined up with their side aimed at them, smoke puffing out from their cannons. 'They suddenly increase their rate of fire… the final strike will fall soon.'

"They're concentrating their fire on us…" Mwu looked at fleet. "So… I suppose we should be expecting a ground attack anytime soon now."

"How are we going to deal with them?" Kojiro gulped.

"Well the first thing we need… is a stable supply of water. Kojiro-san if you be so kind and fix the watermills?"

The Liutenant looked at the broken watermills and frowned. "Euw… It looked pretty banged up alright." He quickly jumped down and moments later, yells and roars of the man giving orders on how to fix the mill echoed.

"Should we start fixing the buildings?" Prayer asked his Captain.

"Fix the ones that are necessary: the infirmary, the provision storage, the lot. Leave the armory later. Then, fortify the walls. Both sides."

"Yes sir." Prayer nodded. The boy quickly jumped off.

"Murrue-taichou? Unless I'm mistaken, your squad specialized in artillery handling was it not?"

"Yes?"

"Would you mind handling the artillery in the walls."

"At once." Murrue nodded. "Natarle! You handle the front wall; I'll handle the Dock Wall."

"Yes ma'am!"

"What should I do?" Mwu pointed at himself.

"You?" Harlbarton looked at his former junior. "A daredevil, a guy who stole female officers' panties every day, the guy with a few loose screws when it comes to accepting orders asking for instructions!? None. I have no orders for you. Just be yourself… and do your worst to them."

"You sir, are my favorite captain." Mwu grinned devilishly.

Down there, Kira and the gang decided to help in any way they can, such as carrying the wounded or helping the physician performing the operation. The problem is, Zaft had decided that they will bombard them in a more gruesome and merciless manner. Every hour the fortress will be barraged 9 to 10 times. And the routine goes on all day.

By the evening, everyone's mental and physical condition had pretty much reached bottom-line.

"If it's like this, we won't be able to withstand their ground attack, even if we know where they're coming." One of the tired soldiers groaned.

"But what are they waiting for? Tiring us out? Why now?" Sai wondered.

Kira sighed. Jut then, something comes to his head. Images. A giant. A doctor carrying a large scalpel. The wall falling. "…what… what was that?" He looked around and saw the wall. The same wall as the one he had seen in his head. The front wall. "…they're coming… they're coming from the front wall!" Kira blinked. "THEY'LL BE COMING FROM THE FRONT WALLS!"

"Huh?" The soldiers were shocked from the sudden outburst.

"Someone, I don't care who, warn Natarle-san! They'll be smashing right through the front wall! Double the guards the guns… everything! I don't care how!"

"Whoa, whoa… easy, kiddo. Easy. Lieutenant Natarle had been stationed there when the bombing start." Murdoch tried to calm the boy down. "Putting aside the Lohengrin Cannons, The front wall got enough bullets to repel ten armies all at once." But Kira will have none of it. The images he saw… it looks so real!

"Not this army." He muttered. He had to prevent the wall from falling. He thought up for a while. "I'll go find Kage." Before his friend could say anything, the boy rushed off.

"We'll find Kage's faster if we split up." Tolle suggested. He saw the look on Kira's eyes, and it was filled with horror. He was serious.

Sai and the others agreed. And after making sure they've done all they could, they split up and looked for the masked warrior.

The 'masked warrior' in question however, had just donned his disguise the moment he left his friends' sight. "Torii, guide my way. We are in the need of haste here!"

Torii complied and flew ahead of his master. Kage zoomed past the rubbles and fire, following his bird and quickly make his way to the walls. Climbing stairs by stairs, searching for the Lieutenant. Thankfully, he found her on the 7th floor, instructing her men to ready the cannonballs. "Put the cannonballs on the right side, a few meters away from the cannon's back! During the recoil, you can reload faster!"

"Lieutenant Natarle!"

"Ki-erm-Kage? Why are you here?"

"Lieutenant, you have to double your men! Double the guns… double the fortification… double… I don't know… EVERYTHING! The attack will come from this spot and the wall will fall at this rate!"

"What? How did you know?"

"I…" That's right. How DID he know? "…gut feeling. But… but… it'll fall! I don't know how I know but it'll fall. Trust me!"

"Trust you? I'm sorry but…" Natarle eyed Kage's worried expression. "Can you come with me for a second?" The lieutenant brought him to the corner. "Kira Yamato, I'll be frank with you. Captain Mwu may like you, Captain Murrue may belief in you, but I personally still couldn't bring myself to fully trust you."

"If you're worried whether I'm going to run, here's a little newsflash: my friends are here thanks to you guys coming to my city in the first place. Even if we somehow survive this, our home lies in ashes. You trust me? You've failed to earn mine in the first place! If you think I'm wrong, give me a reason why I should trust you!"

Natarle was rebuked.

"My only concern of why this wall must not fall is because this wall is the only thing protecting my friends from facing an execution squad! If you don't want to take my advice then at least let me make my stand here."

"…very well. Kage, you go to the top of the wall, keep an eye on the enemy's movement."

"Yes ma'am." The boy rushed off to his assigned position. Leaving Natarle to her thoughts.

One of the soldiers came asking her. "Are you going to take his advice?"

"What do you think soldier?"

"Well, personally, I think the boy is just being paranoid… in many years not one army has been able to break the walls of Archangel. We can butcher them with half of our cannons."

"…" Natarle sighed. "You know soldier? They say pride comes before fall. You, go down there and ask for any men they can spare. And be quick about it."

"Yes ma'am." The soldier quickly saluted.

At the top of the front wall, Kira gazed to the green forest. The sun had start sinking in the horizon, evening has dawned. The green forest darkens further. '…what was that? Those images? They look so real… and it's not the first time it happens either… Was it just like what Natarle-san said? I'm just being paranoid?' Kage decided to rest his back on the edges of the wall. Being heavily bombarded all day long had its toll, not a moment too soon, he fell asleep.

His sleep however, was far from peaceful…

Kira found himself in a white, empty space. Wherever he saw, it was nothing but empty white space.

"_Here."_

"Huh?" Kira turned around.

"_Over here!"_

"Wha… who are you? Where are you?"

"_I'm -szzzi-… I'm over here!"_

"Huh? What?"

"…_seriously… you can't hear my name, you can't even see me?" _

"What?"

"_Then maybe you can see them for a start?"_

"See who?"

"_Follow your instincts."_

Kira was getting more and more confused. He turned around and saw darkness. A pitch black darkness. A direct contrast of the white background he was in. And then, he saw people in the darkness. Two people, to be exact. Both were looking at him. One was standing upright staring at him, and his eyes, fierce yellow slit and blue human eyes pierced the darkness. One of the figures was small and, as Kira narrowed his eyes, he noticed that the figure was bind in chains. The person looked at him… his eyes were darkened purple and dilated, leaving only a single dot for a pupil. And he smiled sinisterly. Kira shivered. He saw the person's devilish smile from the distance. And then, the person mouthed a sentence. Kira didn't get it the first time, so the person mouthed the sentence several times.

Kira read the person's lips: "…Shoot… Through… Hell… Shoot through Hell."

Knowing Kira had gotten the sentence, the person smiled sinisterly again.

"Shoot through Hell? What do you mean?"

But the chained person just smiles.

And then, the first voice called again. _"Wake up!"_

"What?"

"_WAKE UP!"_

"KAGE! WAKE UP! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!"

Kage gasped and saw that the soldiers were running and yelling. People yelling, screaming and then followed by a series of explosions. Kira turned around and gasped: The attack has begun. Thousands of Emerald knight were marching towards the base in a dreadful thumping sound. Soldiers took aim with their bow and fire. Volleys of arrows met the knights' sturdy shield. Some went through the chinks of the armor and fell its target. Kage gasped. He had to help. He needed a bow… and an arrow.

"Hey! Soldier! You guys have any spare bows and arrows I can use?"

"Here are some arrows. You got your own bow!"

"I don't!"

"Then what's that?"

"This is a Kata…na?" Kage looked at Shiki. Problem was, the katana… was no longer a katana. At first glance, the handle's shape may look like a Katana's handle, but upon a closer observation, it was in fact… a bow. A green longbow. Both sides of the bow were a pair of ornamented blades (thus a grand total of 4 blades), paralleled each other. Strings attached to the tip of the blades. 4 strings meet at the center, creating a cross shaped formation. As if it weren't enough surprise, his right arm is enclosed in a heavily padded shoulder armor and gauntlet, both green in color. An empty holster was hanged at the back of his right shoulder. "…I guess… this is a bow."

"Of course it is. Here are some arrows! Make em counts!" The soldier left him with 20-30 arrows. Kage took one arrow and placed on the arrow string and took his aim. He knew he was bad in swordsmanship… and he was even worse when it comes to using bows and arrows. He pulled the strings… and he had to struggle greatly. Heck he didn't even managed to move the strings by an inch! "…how am I supposed to use this bow? I probably need BOTH hands to shoot it!"

Meanwhile, the attack on the wall was initially repelled by the cannons. But as Mikhail had predicted, the soldiers defending the walls were already tired. Pretty soon, their stamina began to fall, and the succession in which the cannons are fired decrease. The arrows did very little to no damage to the knights.

Kage thought for any alternative he can use. And then, he remembered. "Goukyaku no Jutsu! That's… that jutsu is still incomplete… but… damn it! Sink or swim again!?" He looked at the overwhelming knights. He had no choice. "…I need to reach long distance… let's try a new set… roost, snake, tiger…" The result: the perfect sphere of fire burst out from behind his mask. It was, with a lack of better word, relatively perfect. Exactly like what Mwu had depicted. Condensed and perfectly spherical. Just one problem: it burned his throat! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!"

The fireball still managed to reach its target, fortunately. The knights were shocked when they saw a fireball descending towards them.

"Wh… WHAAAAAH!"

It exploded, instantly creating an inferno. The Knights were obviously terrified. "They got a Dragon up there?!"

The 'dragon' however, was coughing smoke from his mouth. "…it doesn't make sense! The seal is right… the shape is perfect… but do I have to hurt myself every time I do this?"

"Whoaow! Did you see that?" The soldiers inside the walls were shocked when they saw a person spit out a fireball from his mouth no less.

"That was… Kage… I see… so that's what he has been doing with Mwu all day…"

Kage realized that the soldiers down below had their eyes transfixed on his spot. To make it even more clear, he step forward showing his black clad figure before them. '…one more blast could be appropriate?' In an instant he finished the set of seals, and for the second time: Katon, Goukyaku no Jutsu! A large fireball burst out from his mouth and quickly make its way incinerating every knight caught in its blast radius.

"AAAAAAAAARGH!! AAARGH! I'M BURNING! I'M BURNING! AAAAAAAAAAH!" The knights, some of them were on fire scream their lungs out.

Kage coughed some smoke. "Ehek… ehek!"

The Knights who saw the whole thing was terrified to no end. Though there are also others who contemplate to shoot some arrows to Kage. And shoot they did. Kage managed to dodge them all though. Finishing another set of seals, he sent another ball of fire towards the shooter. The said target scattered haphazardly upon seeing the burning wrath closing in fast.

The sight of the knights running scared increases the morale of the soldiers. "LOAD THE CANNONS! FIRE!!"

Rain of cannonballs added more spice to the chaos that ensued. The knights had no choice to fall back immediately; otherwise they would literally become cannon fodder. The knights quickly retreated. The soldiers in the wall cheered. Kage sighed a breath of relief.

At a distance, the Sapphire Bladebane looked at the walls of the Archangel. Mikhail looked at the black clad figure. "I see… so that's their main antibody… right. Let's send our 'vaccine'."

"My pleasure…"

Kage panted and wondered what's next. Just then, he saw birds flying about from the forest. "…what was that?"

Something rose up from amidst the forest. Something really, really big. Kage found his jaw hung. "…is that… a man?"

A giant of a man rose up. His upper body is enclosed in thick armor and carried a pair of large blade. Everyone in the wall gaped. Kage's eyes widened to the size of a teacup.

"…I must be having a nightmare…"

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**


	9. Face your Fear

For depiction of Lohengrin cannon, imagine Sister Ray cannon from Final Fantasy 7 in Junon, mounted on an angel statue at the front.

Some of the characters in Samurai Seed are using the characters from Astray and the Seed MSV. And then there are also Characters which use reference from Naruto and other anime. I tried my best to stay true to the character but if any of you feel it occ, my bad.

Kage is Kira

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

Chapter 9:

Face your fear

"You got to be kidding me." One of the soldier's checked his eyes several times. A man with the size slightly smaller than the angel statues of the Archangel walls just rose up from the forest.

The giant warrior unravels its weapon. A pair of giant jagged swords with an equally giant chain connecting them. A small knight wearing blue hood can be seen stood on its shoulder. "Right… show them what you can do, Juggernaut."

The Juggernaut start swinging the sword by its chain at the top of his head. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's coming next.

"INCOMING!" Natarle roared as everyone took cover. The giant sword flies towards the wall, and with uncanny precission, it was aimed directly at Kage. A loud explosion echoed as the blade came crashing to the wall. The soldiers below looked upward and had their jaw hung. A larger than life of a sword smashed through the upper part of the walls. Kage gulped. He jumped to his side just in time. The blade was inches away from his shoulder.

"Juggernaut YOU BLITHERING IDIOT! YOU MISSED!" The knight whipped the giant person several times. The whip was a sword whip no less. The giant grunted in pain. "Don't you dare miss you miserable twit!"

The Juggernaut retracted the sword and start spinning again. Kage looked at the giant and he noticed the knight on the monster's shoulder. "Wait a minute…"

The giant brought the weapon upward and crash it down for a vertical swing. Kage looked upwards and saw the blade coming right at him again. "…he was… aiming specifically at me!?" The ninja jumped to the side again. The blade cleaved through the wall and stopped halfway. In the wall, the blade barely missed Natarle's shoulder. The lieutenant took another look at the blade and gulped. Just one more step and it would've pulverized her.

The giant groaned again as his master yelling at him. He retracted his weapon and took another spin. When the next attack comes, the blade made a sweeping vertical slash. Kage gulped. "When it doesn't work, try something different!" The blade wreaks carnage atop the walls, Kage ducked but as he looked at the trajectory of the blade, it sweeps the entire part of the wall, literally mowing down everything. Some soldiers were fortunate enough to run and jumped down to a hole. Kage weren't so lucky. The blade had just touched the tip of his trouser when it stopped. The jagged had beheaded one of the angel statues that adorned the Archangel walls. That same angel statue fortunately, saved Kage's life as the blade stuck there. As its master threw another fit, the Juggernaut retracted the blade. But Kage found another problem: his trousers were hooked on the blade. "Oh fuck." The ninja got pulled out forcibly as the monster retracted the blade.

Juggernaut caught his blade by hand, failing to notice the unconscious ninja dangling on one of its jags.

"Juggernaut! You better do this right! Get that Ninja who was shooting flames at us!"

The giant stood dumbly he looked around the walls. He saw corpses of Allied soldiers littering the upper wall. But he didn't saw any sign of his target. "…the black man isn't there."

"WHAT!? HOW DARE YOU SPEAK BACK TO ME YOU UNSIGHTLY CURR!?"

The giant simply endure the lashings.

"Gates! Enough!" Mikhail yelled from below.

The hooded man, Gates, stopped. "But he refused to follow my orders! This… THIS…"

"Then you might want to consider uncorking those holes in your head called ears! And clear off your eyes for a moment and look at the walls! Is there any other fire spewing black man to slash on!?"

Gates take another look at the wall. All he sees are lots and lots of dead people and busted cannons. "…I suppose not…"

"Use that giant and took out the Lohengrin Cannons before they-"

BAM!

Too late, the cannon shot out and its massive bullet hit the Juggernaut right on his chest, effectively toppling him down.

"Forward battery! FIRE!!" Natarle had regained her composure and roared another order. The cannons barraged the forest, raining the downed giant's armor. The giant groaned. The first hit on his chest was awfully painful. It felt like someone had just bludgeoned his chest. The smaller cannons fire felt like being punctured by needles. That being said, the giant is in quite a lot of pain.

Mikhail sighed. "Retreat for now. We're not getting anywhere like this…"

Gates lashed out on his giant again. "Wake up you bumbling fool! We're going!"

The Juggernaut tried, with great effort, to get back on his feet. He barely succeeded. He looked around and found his blood bathed blade and he still not aware of Kage hanging on the blade.

Within moments, the giant and the Zaft knights were gone, leaving the brutally misshapen walls of Archangel and the demoralized allied soldiers behind.

00000000000000

Evening…

"It's official. Those Zaft are a gang of weirdos and gizmos." One of the wounded soldiers moaned.

"Now the question is how the hell are we supposed to fight a guy who's ten times the size of a normal man?"

Mwu saw all this, and he had to admit: they are in quite a bit of a mess. "We got to fix those walls… somehow…"

"There will be no time to fix them all." Harlbarton shook his head. "We'll fix one that matters. That giant cut is our first priority."

"What about the angel statue? It supports the Lohengrin Cannon no?

"I never liked the angel design anyway. My chance to redecorate I guess. Besides, The Angel head is purely cosmetic."

"Righto."

"But we can be sure as hell they'll use that giant again."

"The Lohengrin seems were able to hurt him though."

"And we have your ninja student discharging fireballs at the soldiers."

Mwu laughed. "Yeah… speaking of which… Where is he?"

As if answering his question, Kira's friends showed up with a worried look on their face. "Captain Mwu-san sir! Have you seen Kira? He's been gone since the battle started."

"Just call me Mwu-san… and truth be told I was just asking the same question myself."

In the Bladebane's encampment… not far from the fortress…

The Juggernaut was having his wound tended by Mikhail. "Well… I suppose we have to thank the IronForgers having made this armor for you. The bullet managed to crack it, but it didn't penetrate any vital organs. And I suppose the other cannon fire would feel less like a needle puncture yes?"

The giant groaned.

"I'll take that as yes." The Doctor jumped down. "He'll be fine to fight again in the morning."

"Heh. And you better do well this time, you overgrown simian!" Gates growled.

"Now, now, Gates. No need to act like that. Juggernaut had done us a good favor today, haven't you Juggernaut? Leave the giant man in peace now."

"Heh… if we can call this monster a man." The two Bladebanes left the place, leaving the giant alone. The Juggernaut rose up very slowly and rubbed his chest several times. It was really painful. He grabbed his pair of blades. One of them was awash in blood. The giant took his ragged loincloth and start rubbing his blade carefully, cleaning it.

Kira looked at the giant. Back then, when the Bladebanes set up camp, he regained his consciousness when the Juggernaut stopped moving. He faked unconscious while he observed the situation. When the giant put down his weapon, he was expecting that the weapon will be thrown haphazardly. Surprising as it may seem, the huge man was subtle and delicate enough to handle his weapon with care and placed them gently to the ground. He unhooked his trouser, undid his disguise and managed to find a hiding spot when the Bladebanes' attention was attracted by the giant when he received his treatment from Mikhail.

Unwittingly, Kira found himself interested on the giant. General assumption would say that men with giant bodies are accompanied with a rather small brain. But this thing… this… person… whoever he is. Kira had his suspicion. The Giant can see him from such a distance, and handle a weapon with such precision and finesse unbefitting to the image of mindless monster. And speaking of weapon, Kira still had no idea how long his weapon is going to stay in its current bowlike form.

The giant gently swept the blood off his blade. The Juggernaut suddenly groaned. "I know you there. Get out so I can see you."

Kira gasped. He looked at the giant. Despite his size, the person was quite soft spoken. The creature's eyes were visible through his mask. "You can… see me?"

"I saw you unhook yourself from my blade… when Doctor Mikhail treats the injuries in my chest."

The two locked eyes for a second. The giant concluded. "The fire spewing black clad guy."

"You got me."

"Hm. I got pretty good eyes."

"That you are… I'm… I'm Kira. What's your name?"

"Juggernaut."

"Horseshit. Juggernaut is not a name, it's a callsign. What's your name? Your real name! You must have one?"

The giant was taken back for a moment. Not expecting a boy barely a tenth his size to spat back at him. "…Akamichi Fuji."

"Fuji… After Mount Fuji I suppose. So what are you going to do now? Call the guards so that they can arrest me?"

"That's a fine idea… but I had no idea that you are a boy. Never saw a boy spitting fire through his mouth though."

"Never saw an 80 feet tall guy."

"I suppose not." The giant chuckled. "…but I wasn't always like this…"

Kira blinked. He looked at the small prickles on the giant's body. The wounds from the cannons. A realization hit him like a brick. "…you're a Natural."

The giant blinked. "I suppose… yes… though having this kind of body won't put me on the line…"

"What happened?"

"…my parents were natural. But I afflicted this disease called Gigantism. A birth defect, I think. In any case, when I was your age kid, I was the size of a tree. My parents freaked out… and disown me. I tried to find a way to shrink my size… and went so far as to go and find an Advanced doctor. Doctor Gates found me."

"Gates? You mean that horrible hooded limped man who kept lashing at you?"

"The same… He seems… sympathize and was willing to run a few tests… during the process though… I don't know… the disease got worse… and I enlarged even further. I accidentally ruined his face when my body smashed one of his chemical concoction and I broke his leg too… and I served him ever since."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"3 years. But I saw battle today for the first time."

"That's not the point. 3 years? And he's been like… harassing you, slaving you… for three bloody freaking years!?"

"I deserved it. Doctor Gates was quite a looker before I ruined his face."

"Does it cross your mind that getting lashed with bladed whips and verbally abused for three years over a ruined face and a broken leg is too much? And you were just forced to kill your own kind for the love of god!"

"You had no idea what you're saying. Do you know how it felt like when you were different from the others? All you wanted was a quiet life but that was robbed from you because of some birth defect? Doctor Gates helped me go through the pain. I'm doing this to repay his kindness."

"And he repays you with abuses and insults. No credit at all."

"Sssh!" The giant suddenly grabbed Kira and hid him behind his back. Gates carried a deer on a cage behind him. "Who were you talking to, Juggernaut?"

Fuji pretended his foolishness and shook his head. He looked at the skies above towards the stars.

"Talking to the stars? How poetic!" Gates scoffed. He left the deer. "Your dinner! Be grateful you hulking fool!" The doctor left, dragging his right leg and using his whip sword as a cane to help him.

Fuji took Kira out. "See that?"

"Yes. I saw a jerk that forces you play like some lumbering idiot."

"You saw his legs? I did that to him. After all his effort."

"…you have to get out here. You're not right anymore!"

"No. You go. I won't sound the alarm. Enough. Leave now. The next time we meet I will kill you. No questions asked."

Realizing Fuji's decision is final, Kira back away. Before he left though. He uttered few last words. "You said I don't know you. But I do. I damn well understand how you feel. I really do." And the boy's figure disappeared in the dark, leaving Fuji to his own thoughts.

On his way though, Kira had to get across the Bladebane's encampment. Fortunately, the guards were lax tonight. Based on what he has seen, the knights were tired. Particularly the regular Emerald Knights. '…these knights must've just arrived. But… they were forced to quickly raid the base… well… lucky me…'

Finally, he somehow managed to get back to the base. Putting on his camo, he was welcomed by the three Captains.

"Kage! Where have you been?"

"Took a stroll in the enemy camp and having a chat with that giant."

Everyone found their jaw hanging in the air for 5 full minutes for the information to enter their brains. The next instant, Kage found himself in the Captains' quarter.

"So you've talked to him?"

"Yeah. Unlike the impression he might gave, he's not the stereotypical brawn over muscle type. Quite the opposite actually. And he's pretty damn skilled too with that weapon of his to boot."

"You said he's a natural. How a natural could be 80 feet tall?"

"He had… an acute case of gigantism. And apparently, he met the wrong doctor on the house… that failed to heal him."

"I see… Still… that doesn't change the fact that they will use him again tomorrow. The only thing we can use to fight that guy is the Lohengrin… other Gottfried cannons."

"I saw a man with hood lashing at that monster." Natarle pointed out.

"Fuji." Kage cuts in.

"What?"

"His name… is Fuji. That guy with the hood, his name is Gates. He's the doctor who… supposedly… giving Fuji the treatment for his condition. An asshole. The guy calling the shots. An asshole. A doctor. An asshole. Carry a whip sword to lash on Fuji. And did I mention an Asshole? And a jerk to boot?"

The officers looked at the ninja. That's one angry ninja.

"He pissed you off." Mwu concluded.

"No he didn't."

"You called him asshole 5 times."

"No, I called him asshole 4 times. Jerk one time."

"No difference."

"Technically." Halrbarton decided to cut through the argument. "If we take him out, logically speaking, the giant… Fuji's attacking capabilities will be reduced by half?"

"Fuji is not an idiot. Regardless… Gates is the one calling the shots. Problem is, Fuji thinks he's indebted to the guy. We kill him, we'll probably gonna have one angry giant on our hands. Probably." Kage summarized.

"So what should we do to survive tomorrow? If he's as smart as you claim him to be, I would guess he'll be well prepared to have Lohengrin being shot at him again. Are you saying we just have to let this Gates person go?"

"I'm not saying that we let the asshole go. I'm just saying, we have to take Fuji out first… before we get to him."

Everyone in the room went silent seeing the impossibility of the conclusion Kage came up with. Murdoch breaks the silence by explaining the damage report and the available arsenal. "I'll be frank with you. The first Lohengrin cannon is out of commission. That last impact he had with his gargantuan swords on it seem had broke something in the cannon. We don't have the time to fix it, so we have to rely on the other cannon. They don't know this yet. But it'll be only a matter of time for them to figure it out tomorrow. Lohengrin cannon was so huge, you can't reposition the damn thing." Murdoch added. "That thing can only shoot forward. If one down… the only thing that giant need to do is to steer clear on the other one and then he can get a straight shot at us. And we haven't quite finished the repairs on that part of a wall he tore through."

Kage rest his bow-blade on his shoulder. What should they do?

Harlbarton looked at every officer in the room. Having Kage 'spied' on the enemy base was actually a good thing. But the information he brought, that the giant who nearly destroyed them all had the brain to boot his strength was a big obstacle they've yet to find out the answer. They've been on high alert for the greater part of 4 hours. Their eyes are all red from over stress. The situation called for an immediate "Break time."

"What?" Natarle turned to the elder captain.

"Let's have a break. We've been… stressed out. Let's go get some fresh air, maybe then we can get an idea."

Everyone solemnly agreed. Kage nodded. He had to see his friends as Kira Yamato once in a while. It seems ages since he took off his mask, it felt like his lips is going to meld with it. Once he removed the mask, he almost wished he hadn't. The scent of blood and smoke invaded his sense of smell almost instantaneously. 'God… how many people died today?' He caught sight of his friends and was about to yell at them when he realized that the Bow Shiki equipment is still stuck on him. 'Oh… crap…' As the realization dawns, he quickly put the mask back. Many people saw Kage today with that same equipment. If they saw Kira Yamato the chef wearing the same equipment, it won't be hard for them to put two on two together.

"Kage-san!" Tolle waved at him.

"Tolle-san."

"Kage-san! Have you seen Kira?"

"…I'm afraid not. Is he not with you?" Not knowing what to say about the reason of his disappearance.

"No. We've been following Torii and… we ran into you." Sai explained.

"Hoo?" Kage secretly coldsweated. Torii is very smart. He can still discern his true identity even when he was under disguise. He looked up and saw the poor bird was flying in circles around him. Apparent he understood his master's predicament. 'Good boy.' "…errhh… well… maybe he got lost? From what he told me… he has a very bad sense of direction."

"Yeah. That's why we've been following Torii. But… it seems we haven't found him yet." Milly look around worried.

"…well… you see… there are a lot of wounded people and with a lack of better term… piles of corpses… and then there's fire…" Upon seeing his friends' horrified faces, Kage quickly added. "I'm JUST saying… it's an awful smell and sight. It kinda messed up one's senses. So Torii maybe a little bit confused. And I won't worry too much about Kira. That boy saved my life. And from that experience I knew he was made of sterner stuff."

Tolle, Sai, Milly and Kuzzey's face was relieved somewhat and instantly replaced with some chuckles. "Yeah… yeah… you put that very well, Kage-san. He is made of strong stuff."

Glad he had allayed his friends fears, Kage also grinned happily. "…I would love to help you to search for him, but I think I'm needed elsewhere, so if you excuse me."

"Yes, of course!" The four bowed down as the ninja returned them and the two parties went separate ways.

A few moments later, atop the wall of the Archangel…

"GRRRRRRGH!!" Kage tried to pull the strings of the Midoshiki to no avail. He finally gave up and threw the bow to the floor and howled. "What's the use of a bow that I can't use!?" in his frustration, Kage fell on his back gazing to the violet evening sky and stay like that. The boy doesn't know how long he done that… when suddenly.

"Hoo… nice bow. Nice bow."

Kage jerked up and saw Harlbarton weighing the green bow. What surprised him was that the next act the Captain performed was pulling the strings backwards without the slightest difficulty, as if it was just a normal bow.

"H… How did you?" Kage quickly get back up.

"It seems you waste too much energy on unnecessary movement young man." Harlbarton chuckled and let go the strings with a twang. He gave the bow back at Kage. "But that, of course, was nothing but a mere technicality. The real problem wasn't your strength."

"Eh?"

"Tell me young man." Harlbarton looked at Kage. "Do you like hunting?"

A few minutes later, Harlbarton, with Kage on his back, rode out on a lone horseback, alone, into the forest.

"IS THAT GUY INSANE!?" Natarle couldn't stop yelling angrily.

"Captain must've had his reason." Murrue tried to calm his exploding lieutenant.

"I wonder why Captain brings Kage along though." Prayer rubbed his chin in deep thought.

Back to Kage and Harlbarton on Horseback…

"You know that there are enemies in the forest right?"

"If what you told me was true… then we'll find relative safety hunting in these parts."

"Are you sure?"

"My boy, I've trudged through this forest long enough to recognize it like the back of my hand."

Soon, they found themselves in a wilderness. The moment the horse entered the forest, all sound seem cease to exist, safe the sound of their own. The two waited for a few moments.

"…we're being hunted."

Kage nodded. He can somewhat felt a presence around them. No. To be exact: just one. With a wild murdering instinct.

"A tiger?"

"No. A lion."

"In these parts?"

"And apparently, not just some any lion."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The lions on these parts had come to know me. So they know well enough to leave me alone. This Lion seems to be a wild one." As soon as Harlbarton finished his sentence, a lion, one big **black** lion roared and charged towards the horse, giving the poor creature a fright. Harlbarton managed to hold tight to his rein and quickly calm his horse down. Kage however, fell down and his mask unraveled.

The Lion charged at him, but Harlbarton quickly rushed to Kira's aid. The lion immediately rushed away into the grasses. But its presence lingers around.

"My… this one is sinister."

"What is that… black lion?"

"A rare breed. We've been getting report that one big lion has been terrorizing the supply line. That must be it."

Kira is still panting from the shock.

"Child… do you know the biggest reason why you can't pull the string of that bow?"

"…" Kira frowned. The biggest reason?

"It has nothing to do with strength. Child… what do you fear?"

The boy chuckled. "A lot of things."

"Can you be more specific?"

"…too many."

"Too many… afraid of dying, afraid of hurting, afraid of losing… am I close?"

"…I'm not really afraid of those three…"

"Then what?"

"…I… I don't know… I just don't feel like I'm being myself lately… I guess… I'm afraid of myself."

"I see… your friends… they are natural. You fear that if you show your true self… they'll stay away from you? Is that why all this… mask and charade?"

"…Captain I…"

"Say no more." Harlbarton get down from his horse and pull out an arrow. He gave it to Kira. "Remember when that lion tried to attack you? The split second you realized the beast' intention… you worry more about your life. Why is that?"

"…natural instinct?"

"Yes. But natural instinct is not fear in itself. Your fear was accompanied with resignation. So this is not the fear I talk of. I'm talking about a fear, so great within… you'll go by lengths and bounds to prevent that fear from arising. What do you fear, child?"

"…"

"Remember all the things you've done. I've heard how you bravely ventured into Zaft's army camp alone. Why did you do that? What fear spawn such bravery?"

"Bravery?"

"Yes. The concept of bravery sometimes goes hand in hand with fear. I've seen an honorary warrior run with his tail between his legs at the first sight of an enemy, yet I've also seen a lowly farmer fought to death with pitchforks just to defend a sickly buffalo. Was that fear or courage?"

Kira think back on all the things he' has done. The inferno of Amaterasu, the battle in the plains, the battle in the forest. All the things he had done with the odds of victory are so close to none. He never knew he was quite a daredevil. So how did he find such bravery to do so? And then, his eyes suddenly shine with an instant of clarity.

Knowing the boy had found his answer, Harlbarton handed the arrow to Kira. "I shall return to the Archangel. No need to fear or hesitate. Finish it." The elder Captain mounts his horse and ride off.

Kira looked at the arrow on his hand. He put back the mask and waited for the lion. The black beast had clearly realized his prey is now alone. And so the creature dared itself to show its visage. The ninja, with trembling hands, put the arrow on his green bow. He pointed the arrow at the beast, but has yet to pull the strings. The lion, sensing no killing intent, roared to intimidate its prey. The trembling arrow had yet to retract; the beast took one step closer.

Kira's heart was thumping like a mad. Veins popping around his eyes. Beads of sweat forming around his visage. The lion began running towards him. The two of them roared…

0000000000000

The next day…

Fuji rose up again with Gates on his shoulder and quickly grabbed the twin chained blades. Like yesterday, Fuji starts the day by start spinning the blades at the top of his head. This time however, the soldiers in the Archangel were ready.

"Wait for it… wait for it…" Natarle hold her position.

As expected the blade came towards the Lohengrin cannon again, this time, the right one.

"FIRE!"

Simultaneous, 20 or so Gottfried cannon shoot a concentrated barraged of cannonballs at one side of the blade. The impact was enough to smash the blade off track.

"Hullo… as expected… their immunity has increased." Mikhail whistled.

"Then we have to go close range!" Gates yelled.

"Belay that order!"

"Hrgh?"

"You go close range; it'll make it easier for them to shoot their Lohengrin cannon at you. Remain at long range… but target the Lohengrin cannon at the left."

"The left cannon?"

"Yes… I think that cannon was broken in our last attack. And even if it wasn't broken, I figure a double dose is still in order."

0000000000000

As the battle commence, Veia saw through what's going on in his telescope aboard his battleship. Regardless, even without the telescope, a figure like Fuji is definitely hard to miss.

0000000000000

Fuji nodded, understanding Mikhail's plan while Gates is still trying to figure out the meaning of it. As soon as he retracted the first blade, he began spinning the second, and the first at the same time. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's coming next.

The first attack went straight at the broken left Lohengrin cannon. Like before, 20 or so Gottfried Cannons exploded and smash the blade off course. But before the cannons can be reloaded, Fuji quickly sent another blade at them. What happened next though left the giant's jaw hanging.

From the hole of the cannon, a bright green flame burst forth and in the midst of green flames, a bright light, that somewhat resemble a lion's head, shot out and smashed itself on the said blade. If shots from 20 Gottfried cannons can only change the direction of Fuji's blade, this one actually smashed the blade to pieces, and it still has enough momentum to send the pieces back towards its sender. Instinctively, Fuji dodged the pieces. The flying pieces of his blade shattered the linking chains as they fell on scores of Zaft knights and Bladebanes, killing some and injuring many.

Veia almost dropped his telescope. "What the… was that Lohengrin?"

Fuji immediately turned his attention to the smoking giant cannon barrel. Sweeping the smoke away, Kage stepped forward. The smoke came from the blades of his bow.

"That guy…" Fuji muttered.

Mikhail looked at the person inside the barrel. 'What the… he's the one who shot that… **arrow**!? An ARROW shattered three metric tons of solid steel!?'

To make his point clear, Kage cracked his armored right arm. A green flame generated from his palm and began to form a thin long blade, with green veins littering the surface and a forked edge at the end of its short handle. Kage put the forked edge at the joining point of the strings and pull them as far as he could. This time, he aimed the arrow at the crowds of bladebanes below. "I'm not afraid of you." With that, he let loose the arrow. Upon release, green flames burst out from the arrow blade's green veins and quickly enveloped the projectile into an image of a lion. The green flaming arrow landed on its target and a series of explosions follows in accordance to the arrow's path of destruction, obliterating every Zaft knights caught in its explosions.

Kage hopped out of the cannon barrel and stood on top of it. Fuji looked incredulously at the vastly smaller opponent. The two warriors met eye to eye.

"…AKAMICHI FUJI!" Kage roared. "I'm not afraid of you. And I understand pretty well that you feel indebted to that scum standing on your shoulder."

"W… what are you blattering about! Fuji destroy him-"

"SHUT UP YOU SCUM!" Kage spat on Gates. "I'm talking to Fuji, not to you! So shut up!"

Gates found himself at the loss of words. Fuji blinked. For a moment he turned back to being Fuji, not Juggernaut.

0000000000000

At the distance, watching everything, Veia whistled. "Now this gets interesting."

0000000000000

Back to the Archangel…

"Maybe to you, repaying this man for your mistake is something important. But as for me, I have something important in this base as well, and I don't want it to be taken away from me. I'll go lengths and bounds to prevent that from happening. Even if that means I have to beat you down."

Fuji's eyes blinked. He picked Gates from his shoulder and places him on the ground.

"Doctor. Please move away from here. It'll get dangerous from this point onward. I think he's serious."

Everyone, Zaft and Alliance soldiers alike were surprised. The giant's voice was gentle and clear, just like how Kage describe him so. Fuji grabbed his remaining sword and removed his helmet in order for him to get a wider vision.

"Everyone, get away from here. This is between him… and me."

The soldiers agreed and move away from Kage. The rest of the combatants unanimously agreed that this is a duel between Kage and Fuji. And thus no one can-no-dare to move. After seeing Kage's demonstration on how he could cause massive damage from a distance, Fuji realized that this person whose size was barely bigger than his own hand has a massive destructive potential, equaling, if not surpassing his own. What's more, his long range attack was clearly proven ineffective. His only option is to charge up front. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" and with a roar, Fuji did so.

Kage quickly generate an arrow and began charging the said arrow. By the time the giant was right in front of him, Kage pointed the burning arrow at Fuji's face. The giant quickly moved his entire body to the side to avoid the attack and sent a horizontal sweep at Kage. The ninja quickly changed his target towards the incoming blade. He let loose the arrow, and with an explosion, the giant blade was repelled again. Fuji quickly regained his footing and sent his left fist at Kage. The ninja quickly jump off the barrel, but not before he pulls out another arrow and aimed it to the ground below him. A few seconds before he hits the ground, the arrow was shot. The explosion wasn't as big as before, but it was enough to slow down his descent and somewhat soften the ground to cushion his landing.

Kage quickly generate another arrow and shot it towards Fuji. The giant, again, with speed and reflexes one wouldn't expect a man with such huge stature to possess, managed to dodge the arrow again. 'God damn it, how the hell a man that big can move that fast?'

Fuji was equally frustrated. True, he has the speed and reflexes necessary to dodge the smaller opponent's attack, but his size hinder his effort to look for the opponent rather than helping him.

"Gotta keep moving… gotta keep moving…" Kage was almost out of breath. The only way to defeat an enemy so much bigger than him: keep moving. Fuji's blade landed just a few centimeters from his figure. The wind from the explosion send him flying to the bushes. Fuji quickly lifted his sword again and sent another slash at the ninja. Kage sent an arrow, not to the blade, but to the giant's arm. Fuji quickly moved his arm to avoid getting shot. However, the movement inadvertently changed the course of his blade. The enormous weapon fell a few meters off the mark. Kage quickly got up only to meet face to face with Fuji's foot thumb. The 'kick' hit him in his upper chest sending him flying, head spinning with a few of his teeth made a funny cracking noise. He landed a few dozen meters away, not sure how on earth he can still stand.

Holding the pain and the possibility of a few of his ribcage broken, Kage tried to not to think how much damage that one kick had given him. "D-distract him… feet… f-from the main target… legs…" In his mind, events occurred in last night's briefing replayed itself.

_Flashback…_

"His legs. You start aiming his legs." Harlbarton explained in a very brief yet easily understandable sentence.

"Legs… of course…" Natarle nodded.

"A creature, no matter how powerful, will always stand with his two legs. They will always be affected by gravity, so if you took out his legs, even one, without sufficient support, his own weight will crush him." Harlbarton continued his explanation.

"Got it. But he's not stupid. He'll figure out what I intend to do in a flash."

"Well… if what you did to that lion was only LESS than QUARTER of what that weapon can truly do…" Mwu laughed nervously, shivering at the thought what a full power blast from Midoshiki would felt like. "I'm sure you can just hit him anywhere… I mean he's one big target. Bigger than that Lion."

"Speaking of the lion… I mean you drilled a hole, straight through his mouth all the way to its now busted tail, what do you want to do with the rest? I mean… you brought it back for something… right?"

Kage thought for a moment. "I think I'll tell Kira-san later… meat is back on the menu."

_Flashback ends…_

'I have to take his leg out with one shot of a fully charged Midoshiki. There's no other way. And the only way I can confuse his senses… is this.' Quickly making seals, Kage draws a breath, and quickly shot an enormous ball of fire. The fire traveled to a distance, but it was enough to set some spot on fire.

When his legs began administering the sensation of heat, Fuji immediately hopped back. Several more fireballs burst out and more spots are on fire. Soon, he was surrounded by a circular wall of flames.

Mwu see through everything and understood his protégé's plan. "This is absolutely crazy. Where the hell did he get this idea!?"

Fuji looked around for his target, even beyond the rising flame barrier. 'Where is he!?' in his frustration, he sweeped his blade, creating a huge wind that blew out some of the flames on his back. Okay, all of the flames on his back.

"He's not here… than he's…" The giant quickly spun around and swung his blade. The wind disperses all the remaining flames, revealing a half singed kage, who was, a minute ago, hiding INSIDE the column of flame, the Midoshiki flame arrow was yet to be fully charged. 'Hiding inside the flames of your own making… either he's very brave or very stupid.' Grasping the blade with both of his arms, he raised the blade above his head. "THIS THE END!"

Kage gritted his teeth. It's gonna be CLOSE!

With a roar, the blade was brought down. A few seconds before the enormous weapon smash him to bits, Kage remember the emotion he felt when he shot the lion. Time stopped then and there.

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid of dying. I'm not afraid of losing. I'm not afraid of getting hurt. What I truly afraid of is…!" Images of Sai, Tolle, Milly and Kuzzey appeared in his head. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!"

The arrow was let loose. The two weapons impacts midair, followed with a huge shockwave that ripples through the battlefield and a blinding green light. Everyone could barely see what's going on. But then, a sound of metal breaking answered their question.

Fuji's enormous blade shattered and the arrow burst through and hit his left knee, cracking it before exploding.

"WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!" Fuji roared in pain, holding his bleeding knee. Of course, the giant fell down. Half lucid with the seething pain on his knees ravaging his every sense, the giant lunged towards Kage in fury. By then, the ninja had aimed another arrow at him. The arrow blew right out on his face. Fuji dropped to the ground, face first, smoking and bleeding.

Kage sighed happily. Just then, the green bow transformed back to its original katana form as the heavy armor disappeared. "Aha… welcome back… gehek!"

The spectators of the titanic battle jaw dropped. It took them 10 full seconds to administer what just happened. The battle was only 2 minutes long. But it was a long, tense, two minutes and the result: Kage stood victorious. But at a price. Down below Kage coughed some blood. The pain his adrenalin had held back came crashing down at him. 'Oh god… I think… he shattered… some of my… ribs…?' "Ehek… oh no…could it be there's a… rupture? Internal… bleeding?" Holding to Shiki, the ninja tried not to fall with little success.

"Oh shit, I knew it! SOMEONE! WE GOTTA GET HIM OUT OF THERE!" Mwu pointed at the wounded and limping Kage.

"Men! WITH ME!" Harlbarton yelled the order.

"COVER FIRE! PROTECT KAGE UNTIL OUR SOLDIERS GET THERE!" Murrue yelled the order

The soldiers didn't complain one bit. The ninja just saved them all. The last thing they want was their wounded savior gets butchered by an angry mob of Advanced. "PROTECT KAGE AT ALL COST! FIRE! FIRE!"

The Bladebanes, was still in the state of denial when the cannons of the Archangel broke them from their stupor. They quickly fought back, but found themselves in a slow retreat. The arrival of Harlbarton and Mwu with their troops further discouraged them from fighting.

Mikhail looked incredulously at Kage. That's when he realized the ninja was heavily injured. 'He's one heck of tumor… no… antibody is more like it. We are the infection… But he's also wounded. Our morale is dangerously low… we have to take him out to even things up… hm!?' Mikhail saw Gates rushing towards the ninja in anger.

Kage saw the hooded knight running at him. 'Wait? _Running?_ I thought he was limping?'

"HOW. DARE. YOU!" The knights swing his whip sword at him. Kage blocked the attack with Shiki. The blade spun around the Katana though. And with one swift backstroke, Gates pull the sword away and tossed the Katana away.

"That's pretty good for someone who supposedly got a broken leg." Kage grunted.

"What?"

"Fuji told me. He said you were his doctor… and then his size went out of control… and injured you. Was that correct?" Kage looked at the masked man. The mask covered the man's face, but he can see his eyes… and it has this mad look beaming.

"Oh. I see my little specimen had gone on ahead of being a mole as well… maybe I should I cut off his tongue when this is over." The man's voice was… cheerful. And it was done with such a demented tone that it was scary. Kage can bet that behind that mask, the man was smiling maniacally.

"You'll do… no such thing! And what the hell do you mean with Specimen!?" Kage's rage was finally in full display, and for a moment, he forgets his pain and stood up.

"You saw it! That strength! Such beauty called strength! Such power was at his command! EXQUISITE! GODLIKE! If I could use that gene that made him like that, and culture it in our own men, we'll be unstoppable!"

"So… this is what it's all about… you want to replicate his weird gigantism to your own soldiers. I can understand that… but will you cure him?"

"Do you honestly think that I would heal a man with such a… profound genetic gift? Oho… no. Of course not. How could I!? He's a precious specimen! Unfortunately, he's also a fool beyond compare. All that power within him, and he wanted to throw it away! Foolishness such as that is unforgivable!"

"…is that why you lied to him!? He… did all this… ALL this because he believed in YOU! He believed you can cure him!"

"Naivety of a natural. Never fails to makes me laugh." The knight chuckled sinisterly.

"KATON! GOUKYAKU NO JUTSU!" a gigantic fireball, equaling Kage's rage, burst out from his mouth.

Caught by surprise, Gates jumped a little late and it managed to singe a part of his body, including heating half of his mask. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGH" Gates quickly removed his mask. And Kage get a good look on his face. It was slender and clean, with a healthy flock of pinkish red hair. It is… no…WAS perfect… before the super-heated mask (courtesy of Kira's fireball) burned half of his face. "ARGH! My face! H… How dare you…!"

"That look suits you." Kage managed a chuckle.

"You…!" In his rage, Gates mercilessly lashed Kage a few times. The ninja did nothing safe a few chuckles. "Oh well… laugh all you want. This pain is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you in my lab."

"Ha, ha, ha… that is… considering you could even get out of here alive."

"Hmph! You talk big for someone with 6 broken ribs, a ruptured lung, and 15 internal bleedings."

"Wowie. Thanks. At least I'll know which part got banged… I see you're not entirely a quack doctor… then… Doc? Analyze this symptom. What would an angry duped giant would do when he finds out his doctor has been fooling him?"

"What?" It was then Gates raise his head and meet face to face with an angry Fuji. The doctor found himself mincing for words. "But… you took a shot… on your face… how could you…"

"Unlike before, the last arrow was just a half-assed-charged arrow… its explosive power is no stronger than a few giant firecrackers tied together. And then Fuji was made of sterner stuff. You didn't notice he's still alive and conscious and you call yourself a doctor!?"

Fuji dragged his body in his anger slowly towards the terrified doctor. "I would've crushed your face first, but Kage had done that for me."

"L… Look… Fuji! I… I can heal you! T… take this boy! H… he may have… something… t… that can cure you!"

"Oh… that disease has long cured doc. I got infected with a new one… and the only cure that can heal me… is to crush you."

"WAAA-" the mad doctor was just a few steps away from his previous spot when Fuji's arm came crashing at him. He looked at Kage. "…how can you ever forgive my…"

"I can… first… get me back… to the walls… not too many bumps on the way… that Gates wasn't lying about my…(cough)… condition…"

Fuji realized Kage was just a few seconds away from fainting. Grunting, holding the pain in his knee he so rightfully deserved, he gently grabbed the wounded figure in his arms and rose up, to the shock and awe of many.

Fuji turned towards the wall.

Everyone on the wall gasped in horror. Natarle quickly barked orders. "READY THE CANNONS! CONCENTRATE ALL FIRE ON THAT-"

"WAIT! Look! On the giant's hand! Is that-?" Murrue gasped in horror. "HOLD YOUR FIRE! HE GOT KAGE!"

The battle below stopped for a moment. Fuji slowly and carefully approached the Archangel walls. Everyone on the wall looked at him, waiting for a smash or a kick. Instead, the giant gently, slowly shoved his palm to the nearest group of soldiers. "He's wounded. Badly. He needs immediately immediate medical attention. FAST!"

Everyone, especially those in the walls, gaped. The soldiers looked at the weak Kage lying in Fuji's palm and then towards the giant itself. "Y… You're not going to kill us?"

"…No. There some other people I want to kill."

The soldiers quickly bring a stretcher and they immediately moved Kage to the stretcher. With the last bits of consciousness he had, Kage spoke weakly. "Secondly… do as what your heart think is right. Do that… and I'll leave all the accident behind me like it was a bad dream."

"I fully intend to." Perhaps, for the first time ever in his life, Akamichi Fuji the Juggernaut of destruction was happy he gets to kill someone. He grabbed the shattered angel statue from yesterday's attack and wields it like a club.

"THIS IS FOR YEARS OF INSULT!" With one swing, a few dozens of knights and bladebanes were instantly crushed to a bloody mess. "THIS IS FOR YEARS OF WHIPPINGS!" Fuji stomp the ground several times, squishing the enemies below to bloody hams. "THIS IS FOR TURNING ME INTO A FREAK!" He slammed the angel statue to a group of escaping Bladebanes.

A few more dozens were thrown to the sky by the wind. "ORAORAORAORA!!" Fuji went rampage, swinging the angel statue left and right, destroying the invading force with impunity. And yet, despite the brutality of his attacks, all was done with care and precision: not a single attack hits the Allied forces.

Harlbarton and Mwu could only stare as the Giant literally blow the enemy away. The younger of the two sighed in relief. "Whoa… I really am glad Kira made that Giant kill his master. If that doctor succeeded in mass producing something like him, we'll be out of job in a few weeks."

0000000000000

In the distance, Veia tossed his telescope to his subordinates.

"Is it an unquestioned victory, sir?" The knight asked him cheerfully.

"In case you haven't noticed, that's OUR men the giant is happily stomping on." Veia immediately went to his quarter.

The knight's shocked face was well hidden by his helmet.

0000000000000

Fuji continued his rampage until he reached the Bladebanes encampment. By then, most of the posted soldiers still haven't aware that their giant had switched sides. When they realized it, Fuji proceed on flattening the entire encampment to the ground. When he returned to the base, he brought along the spoils of war: the food supply stored in the enemy encampment and a spare giant blade he managed to find.

The soldiers were obviously still terrified by his enormous size. Fuji couldn't blame them. Only yesterday he was killing them at the whim of his master. The giant winced. The very thought he had served a madman like that disgust him. It was then the pain on his knee was brought back to his attention. He fell down to the ground, causing a small earthquake. And then he began tending to his wound. He ripped off a part of his loincloth and tied it to his knee as tight as he could.

A few hours later Harlbarton, Mwu, and Murrue walked out of the base. Mwu whistled as he saw the giant up close. Hard to believe Kira was fighting someone like this alone… and WON! Talk about miracles.

"So… um… I guess… we should introduce ourselves first. Juunibantai Taichou Murrue Ramias."

"Kyuubantai Taichou, Mwu La Flagga. Yoroshku!"

"Nanabantai Taichou, Lewis Harlbarton."

The giant was a little bit caught off guard. Considering what he had done, he was quite shocked that he was still given the privilege of proper respectful approach of conversation. "Erm… I'm… Akamichi Fuji… code name… Juggernaut."

"Well… Mr. Akamichi, we've heard your predicament from Kage… and… uh… we… well… we won't say we fully understand…"

"No you don't." Fuji chuckled. "You don't create an earthquake when you lay down or sit down."

"Touché." Mwu chuckled.

"Seeing how one of you in good mood… can I assume… that Kage is in no danger of losing his life?"

"That kid dies hard. Literally." Mwu smirked. "He's still unconscious though."

"I see." Fuji frowned. "I don't know if I can ever atone for what I did… but I want to… Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Actually…" Harlbarton rub his chin. There were so many things a giant his size can do. If he really wanted to help… "We're still fixing the front wall. As you can see it took a lot of work. If you don't mind, I want you to stand guard here, protecting it until the repair is done."

Fuji nodded. He tried to get up, but the pain on his knee strike back and prevented him from rising up.

Murrue winced at the large wound. "I'll send some Physician. Just sit down until then."

"Thank you." Fuji nodded. He turned around, his back facing the wall and his blade is on the ground, ready to be used at the moment's notice. The giant's massive figure did its job well. Even sitting down, the figure covers most of the wall section.

Mwu grinned ear to ear. "Men, Kira get himself one heck of a helper."

0000000000000

Back to the Zaft Battleship…

Mikhail and what's left of his Bladebanes managed to somehow escaped with their lifes. "My god… what the hell is that Antibody? Consuming the Vaccine and then using it againts us?"

Veia shook his head. "You know what they say Doc? Too much of a good thing can kill a man. I'd say you guys have been too reliant on that giant. Or too careless."

"Touche." The doctor couldn't help but agreeing. Perhaps they've been abusing the giant's prowess for too long.

"Still… I told you. If you underestimate person in that mask, you'll be the ones that suffer."

The Doctor was out of words. They say a patient should take their medication following the doctor's orders. He bowed in apology. "Yeah… I'm ready to receive my punishment."

Veia take another look at the base and shook his head. "Nah. We've lost a battle. Not a war. I've called an additional reinforcement of Bladebanes. This time, follow my orders, okay? Now go take care the wounded."

Mikhail bowed down once more and move along as Veia took another look at the white base. "Now… what's our next move?"

0000000000000

The next day…

Kira opened his eyes, no, only an eye as his other eye was bandaged. He looked around and found he was in the infirmary. His left arm was bandaged and put on a sling. His right leg was also put on crutches. "Wh… where am I?"

"KIRAAAAAAAAA!!" The entire friendly might of his friends glomped at him. Much to his suffering, unfortunately.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Newsflash! Wounded person here!"

"S… Sorry!" Tolle, Milly, Sai and Kuzzey immediately back away. "We're kinda lost since we haven't seen you for two days!"

"Two days?" Kira blinked. 'ah that's right. I've been like Kage for quite some time now…' "How long was I out?"

"Well… they brought in just yesterday afternoon, you were all wounded up… Mwu-san said some debris fell on you?"

Kira chuckled. 'Mwu-san! That's a good one.' "Yeah. Must be some of the cannon misfire."

"We were really worried. I thought you got caught up in that gigantic fight between Kage and that giant." Kuzzey sighed in relief.

"Yeah! You should've seen him! Oh men! He shot an arrow and knock the giant down with just two shots! Ain't he the coolest!?" And Tolle went on berating the events blow by blow to the ones who had done all the action. Kira chuckled. But inwardly, the fact that his friends were worried of his well being made him happy beyond compare.

'That's right… what I fear the most… is losing my friends.' He then remembered another person who may be in the same predicament like he was.

"…and then, he must've like, hypnotized the giant or something. The next thing we knew, the giant just went rampage and turn against his own allies."

"Where is he?" Kira cut the story short.

"What?"

"The giant. Where is he?"

"Harlbarton assigned him to stand guard. Why?"

"…" Kira rubbed his chin. "Nothing… nothing…"

"Anyway! Kira! Are you hungry?"

A few hours later, at the walls… Most of the damage has been repaired, albeit jury rig repairs.

Fuji is still sit on guard in front of the walls. Of course, given his size, not one sane man would dare to come anywhere closer than ten feet from him. Though of course, this isn't exactly the first time he was placed on guard. 'Come to think of it…' Fuji lift a finger for each job he had done: Door guards, frontline soldier, heavyweight lifter… I've done all those…'

His trains of thoughts were cut short when a soft "Hey." sounded from his back. The giant turned and saw Kage. His right eye was bandaged, his left arm was put on a slingshot and he's using his Shiki to support him.

"You have that look that says: I ran away from the hospital ward so that I can get some fresh air."

"Believe me, a few hours ago, I would've have that look. My insides weren't as bad as the outside."

"You got internal bleedings everywhere! You can't be walking already! DOCTOR! NURSES! SOMEBODY! WE GOT A PATIENT ON THE RUN HERE ON THE WALLS!" Fuji's roar can be heard all the way to the hospital ward. The Physician spurt out his lunch when the loud voice reached his eardrums.

"Hush! Be quiet! Look, I'm using a support because I can't stand thanks to this damned paste on my leg. I'm fine, believe me."

Fuji narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Let's be sensible. We're ten stories high. If my body was so bad, how do you think I managed to get here?"

"…oh well…" The giant rubbed his temple, giving up.

"But you were right about me escaping though… thanks to that roar, I got like… ten fifteen minutes max before I had to explain how on earth Kage had the same injuries with Kira Yamato.."

"What's with all the mask and the getup though? Why can't you just be you?"

Kage pull down his mask. "Heheh… the deception is unfortunate… but necessary. Have I ever told you about my childhood? I never told this to anyone yet safe my friends… but I used to live in Zaft territories. My parents happened to have some work there, and they're naturals."

"How come a natural can live there?"

"I'm not sure. Work I guess… I was too young to understand the nature of their work. Anyway Zaft is… aristocratic. People lived by nobility code. Knightings, barons, nobles, royalty. The works. My parents work to a well esteemed Noble family, so we kinda have some privileges. I am an advanced but… well… by comparison… I'm a weaker kind. So it kinda alienated me from the rest. It gets even worse by the fact that I'm not a noble. Many time I'll find myself getting bullied by other Nobles. Mostly because my parents, who was not a noble nor advanced, get accepted in a high class society. Later, my parents work was done and we left for the main land, filled with Natural. And things got worse for me." Kage paused for a moment and sighed, seemingly at a bad memory.

"My parents may be a bit okay, but the fact that they worked for Advanced before put quite a strain. What's more, their son, that's me, is proven 100 percent an advanced. Other kids were scared at me, calling me freaks and the likes."

"How? I mean… how do they know?"

"…let's not forget that Naturals are at war with Advanced. Prejudices and envy is at work here. Weaker kind or not, I'm still an advanced. I got better grades than everyone, and whispers had already begun to fly around. My teachers too were getting a little bit edgy and at times, I thought they were trying to find a reason to deduct points. Threat letters and vandalism began to happen at a daily rate. And then finally, there was that one time… some punk in my class, corner and beat me to the inch my life." Kage rubbed his knee. "They must've like… broke a few bones, crack a bit of my skull and I thought I was gonna die out of blood loss. And guess what? The next day, I showed up as good as new."

"Rapid regeneration rate? That's your ability?"

"Maybe… maybe not. For all I know that all Advanced do have an advanced healing factor. Many people say mine is off the chart. It doesn't matter. When I showed up that day, the fact that I'm an Advanced is official. And they bully me even more. I even got hold up for a grade when… _someone_ put rat poison in my lunch box."

Fuji gasped. "Rat Poison!?"

"Yeah… that was the final straw though. My parents can't stand it anymore and so three years ago, they moved me to Amaterasu. An Orb city, neutral. By that time I've learned my lessons. So I keep to myself. At the school I ranked average… below even… perhaps take things too much. Most people thought I was just some ordinary guy. Life however was quite tough on me. I mean it's wartime… and I was alone. A year later I got a job but that was an entirely different story. It was a one tough long year. And that's when…" Kira take another look at the fortress below. His friend still thought he was sleeping. "That's when I met Kuzzey, Sai, Milly and Tolle."

At this, Kira smiled. Fuji also smiled as he can see that it was a good precious memory. "It all started… with a prank made by Tolle and Sai. They were… I don't know… trying to pull a prank on Milly I guess. Tolle thought that was the best idea to… woe her. I don't know what they did but… the trap splashed the principle and a bunch of punks instead. The old man was covered in glue… and they have to shave their hair bald. I was there witnessing it all… I don't quite remember when the last time I get quite a laugh."

Fuji laughed. The booming sound of his laugh attracted everyone's attention. Tolle, Sai, Kuzzey and Milly look towards the wall. "Hey… was that KIRA!?"

Kira continued his story. "Anyway the principle doesn't chase this problem further… but the punks did. I don't know their mind works… but… they somehow connected all that unfortunate accidents… to me. Which, of course, followed by another set of punches, kicks, flying tooth… the whole set. The last thing I remembered before losing consciousness… was I think I saw they pull out a knife. The next day… I was in the infirmary… with those four at my side." The brunette paused and looked to the sky, closing his eyes, remembering that day. "Milly was unscatched safe for that red eyes, courtesy of crying her eyes out of worry. Tolle… got one of his tooth gone and a big bruise over his eyes. Sai… well… his glasses are broken and had that little (it's gone now) cut underneath his eyes. And I think Kuzzey almost broke his neck…?"

"Wow… those three were quite a delinquent, aren't they?"

"Haha…well… the best thing that happened that day for them was that… Tolle confess to Milly and vice versa. And then the next day I got out of hospital, I met them on my way out. They were quite surprised… and amazed when I told them about my regeneration ability. That was truly the first time someone actually see me as a human… one thing led to another I guess. And I don't when… they alraedy became an irreplaceable part of my life."

"There he is!" The two turned to saw Tolle, Kuzzey, Sai all of them armed with a small katana, Milly had a set of Shurikens ready and Kuzzey was carrying a frying pan. The four charged and stod between Kira and the giant. "D-Don't you dare lay a hand on Kira y…you…"

Fuji blinked. They were obviously scared out of their wits, especially Kuzzey who was on the verge of wetting his pants. And yet here they are, standing to defend their friend, while other grown up soldiers wouldn't even dream of getting any closer, they were standing right in front of him. Kira smiled. The giant smiled. "You're a very, very lucky man, Kira. You have friends that will defend you with all their hearts."

"Yes. I'm very lucky." Kira continued. "But." He took a step forward. His friends looked at him. "That doesn't mean that others can't enjoy the same feeling that I did." Kira extend his hand to the giant. "I understand what you've gone through, Fuji. I really do. But you don't have to go through that pain alone. No one should've suffered such thing called loneliness. You spend most of your lives without anyone to help you just because you're different. Well I don't care what you are. I just want you know, I can always be your friend. We all can."

The giant man widened his eyes and tear start swelling up in his eyes. Kira's gang looked to Fuji and then to Kira. The brunette nodded in assurance and a smile. The four quickly lowered their weapons and looked at the crying giant. "I… sob… I don't know…sob… what to… sob! Sob!"

Kira chuckled.

Fuji wiped his tears and began stuttering. "I… erh… ano… Oh gosh… I always wanted to have some friends… a-and now… I'm at lost on w-what to say…" The giant grinned as his face blushed.

Seeing the man's enormous gentle smile, Kira's gang relaxed greatly. Kira chuckled. "Well… for starters. You can start introducing your name. I'll go first. I'm Kira Yamato. Currently I'm a chef. Want something to eat, I'll see what I can do."

"Me next! Tolle Koenig! Shinobi in training! Yoroshku!"

"E-tto… Mirriallia Haww. Just call me Milly. Kunoichi in training. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Sai Argyle. Shinobi in training. Nice to meet you."

"K-Kuzzey Buskirk. Hai there…"

Fuji smiled. He took a deep breath and reintroduce himself, not just to his new five friends, but to the entire fortress occupants:

"Formerly Juggernaut-now quit-for-good, I'm Akamichi Fuji. At your service!"

00000000000000

00000000000000

00000000000000

Riiiighto… a little connection with the Naruto-realm: introducing, the ancestral father of all Akamichi clan: Akamichi Fuji. I won't try to cover that he was inspired by that giant of a man Fuji in Samurai X anime.

AND NO! He's not my version of Destroy Gundam.

How do you like Midoshiki?

And a little question: anybody know the name of the artist who draw the characters in Gundam Seed animation?

Just curious. I think I saw a lot of his work everywhere. What exactly is his name!?

Please, R&R!


	10. It's all part of the plan

Some of the characters in Samurai Seed are using the characters from Astray and the Seed MSV. And then there are also Characters which use reference from Naruto and other anime. I tried my best to stay true to the character but if any of you feel it occ, my bad.

Kage is Kira

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

Chapter 10:

It's All Part of the Plan

Athrun was biding his time in prison, reading a book which presumably one meter thick.

"Vorgu… tec… what?" One of his guards, out of curiosity, read the title of the book.

"Vorgerückte Alchimie für Experten (Advanced Alchemy for Experts). It's German." Athrun smiled.

"Oh… yeah… you hail from German… aren't they in European continent?"

"Yes. An Orb territory. And you?"

"I'm born here. In Februarius."

"Oh! Februarius. That's a nice place."

Just then, Raww came in to visit again. The soldier quickly returned to his formal position and saluted. Athrun lift his chin and take another look at his 'former' superior. Raww no longer wear the usual custom white battle suit he was well known for. Instead, he wears normal grunt knight armor, but gray in color and with several additional cosmetic modifications. "Athrun. Having a good time I hope."

The boy tapped the book in his hand. "It keeps me sane. What news from the front?"

"Bad news, I'm afraid. That Archangel is still impenetrable, and it became even more impenetrable with each passing day."

"That is to be expected. Bladebanes are in essence are not siege units. They're more of an open war type. Mikhail must've charged overconfidently from the front? They should've waited for a few more weeks or days so that the fleet can bombard them some more…"

"Not exactly overconfidence. He came prepared. Here, take a look. I just received a request for reinforcements as well as a report from Veia depicting the events." Raww handed Athrun a folder of files.

The raven haired boy marked the page and closed the book as he took the report. As he read every page, the frown on his head got clearer and clearer. "This… Kage… existence… he seems had struck quite a blow in the soldiers morale… judging by his skills, he's probably around… 5-3rd seat, a lieutenant at most… but we never heard of his name before."

"Intel speculated that Kage might not have been his real name."

"Do tell. That's a nice trick. We don't know who he is… but he could be anyone." Athrun continue to read the files until he get to the last parts of the report. "…after the combat with Kage, Juggernaut was somehow hypnotized and had turned against us… Juggernaut?"

"Erm… yes. Bladebane's secret weapon."

"Yes, I presume as much. But, what I kind of secret weapon is this: 'Juggernaut decimated the Bladebane ranks, **stepped** on a few hundreds of our men, chased us all the way to our base before flattening them flat as he took an extra blade and our entire provision. We saw him later standing guard on the front gates of Archangel-' By the way he put it; this secret weapon must've been 80 feet tall."

"Exactly."

"Excuse me sir?"

"The man IS around 80 feet tall."

"You have to explain… that statement… sir."

"No I don't. HE IS 80 feet tall. Weighs about 8 tons I think…"

"I mean… he's a MAN!? A PERSON!? 80 feet tall!?"

"Yeah." Raww added with a slight smile. "And he's armed with a three ton each 100 meters long solid steel giant blade."

Athrun rubbed his temple. "And that giant is guarding the front door… oh God… frontal attack will be even trickier."

"Our only hope, is naval assault."

"It's gonna be hard. If they leave the front defense of the Archangel to that giant, they can concentrate on their rear. What kind of idiot who think it's a good idea to bring a GIANT into a battle anyway!?"

"Oh don't worry. I think one of those reports mentioned the person in question has been grounded… literally."

"Let me think… let me think…" Athrun massaged his temple. "The only problem with archangel's rear defense is the fact that they aren't as heavily fortified as the front which has the Lohengrin… unless they move the Lohengrin to the back, than that base will be nigh impenetrable, but will they do that… no they won't. They can't. The Lohengrin is completely locked and fused with the fortress walls… but they can move the Gottfried… and they may be able to destroy the fleet… no… if we bring Isolde we can bombard the fortress from the range… and then it'll be a ship to ship battle."

"Then, is it a yes to their request for additional Bladebanes?"

"I'm not sure, my lord. I'm more worried about the threat this man called Kage posed. Is there any sane man who would want to fight a person who can turn a giant and use it against them? When it comes to ship-to-ship battle, Archangel may have the disadvantage of having fewer ships… HOWEVER if the battle between ships turned into man-to-man battle… yes… they would definitely do that. The 7th fighting division is well known for close combat. Lucky for us, their main force isn't exactly with them… But nonetheless, they got three captains… and again… this KAGE character."

"So basically… we have to prevent man-to-man combat… and maintain ship to ship? Harlbarton is no fool. He knows what his men are capable of. He WILL definitely try to get to a man-to-man combat aboard their ships."

Athrun thought up for a moment. "How many ships you're planning to send?"

"About 3-5, maybe. Should I send them?"

Athrun shook his head. "No need to hurry. All things considered, the Carpenteria fleet is still pretty much unscratched, so our standing forces are still greater than them. I'm more concerned with this new character. This Kage… the report he was armed with the LAST secret weapon. And this weapon turns out the worst of all five: with destructive potential surpassing Lohengrin… and it's an ARROW!? If it's as powerful as the report claim, it can be used to break the blockade…" Athrun sighed. This is one tough case for his already aching head. "Let's think… let's think… I need more details about this weapon. Wait… urm… if I'm not mistaken, I heard a report that Miguel, God help his sanity, got smashed… and report said they saw a blade the size of a skyscraper. And then there's this… arrow. And then Dearka claimed the katana was no bigger than a normal ones but it can shoot concentrated burst of energy. That's three weapons Kage was associated with."

"Three… could it be that we've been fooled? That the weapons we've taken were just fakes?"

"There are three possibilities: one, yes. We were fooled. The four weapons we've taken were just cheap copies."

"Two, they've kept those weapons in secret, in case they have to combat ours." Raww remarked the second probability as he frowned. Not sure what's the third possibility is.

"And three: all those weapons: the giant blade, the energy shooting katana, the explosive bow and arrow, all of them are one and the same." Athrun concluded (correctly).

Raww stared in disbelief behind his mask. "Can such a weapon be made by a man? By a Natural!?"

"Better believe it. And then there's another report here saying this Kage was Dragon incarnate? Spewing flames? Puh-lease."

"Oh. That. I believe my nemesis must have a hand on it. It wasn't luck he survived against me all this time you know. Mwu can do it too, a fire breathing technique from Orb I believe. I'm not surprised this person can do it too."

"Yeah… and soon, we'll get a bunch of fire barfing soldiers thrown down at us." Athrun stopped his comment mid-sentence. "Fire."

"Excuse me?"

Athrun grabbed another paper and start drawing plans and schematics. "I've been to Archangel several times… and many of our officers had lay siege to it unsuccessfully for several weeks or months… I always wondered where they get their water."

"Well… duh, they are stationed on a cliff against the sea, Athrun-kun."

"And they drink what? Salt water? No… they must've some water processing facility somewhere… that's their weakness."

Knowing a brilliant scheme is being hatched, Raww gave the boy complete silence and undivided attention.

"Let's see… this is Archangel… and their rear wall which is round… gave a 180 degree line sight with 3 rows of cannons… counting the weight to ratio and the cliff size… as well as the structural balance the whole fortress… they'll be allowed only 2 canals to let the sea water in… the only possible location is… judging by its geometric structure and the construction… walls are solid limestone… inner framework…" In a matter of moments, Athrun was in his own world filled with numbers and physics. His eyes were no longer staring into the blank paper. Repeatedly he looked at the report to compare data. His mind was no longer in prison. He was there, in Fortress Archangel, witnessing everything, imaging the fortress as if he was the one who built it from scratch. His hand moved following the brain's order and began drawing sketchy blueprints based on calculation and available reports.

Raww waited patiently. 30 minutes later, Athrun gave him a new set of papers. "If my guess is right… there can be only two spot which they would allow the sea water to come in. Around here and here. Check it there."

"So… you want to send some fire ship in order to burn the whole place down to the ground?"

"No. Not yet. They'll see right through it and shoot the ships down before they can even land. Order the Bladebanes to retreat a few miles away. But quietly. If the troops in Archangel knew their retreat, it'll embolden them and they'll attack first. Remain in their position for several days and DON'T ATTACK. Wait and then we gave them one big attack that'll drain all their supplies: ammo, food, etc. That should prevent the Harlbarton's troop from giving chase since by now they should be weary of being harassed all the time."

"I'm following."

"And then, send in some… erm… civilian decorated 'merchant ship'…" Athrun's fingers made the quotation mark. "…with fresh provision and fresh faces in 2-3 days after the last assault to keep an eye on them. Mix some REAL merchant as well to wipe out the suspicion."

"I heard you correctly?"

"We must stall time. Harlbarton is an old fox. He knew his fortress' weakness better than everyone else's. That's why we must lax their guard. Make them think that the Carpentaria fleet had retreated and the trade route has been opened again. More than half of that fortress' life and blood is trade; they will not refuse merchant ships or whalers. Keep doing it until the new weapons are ready. In the mean time, the disguised merchant should find out about the water processing center. When the time comes, send the reinforcements, with some fire ship disguised as Merchant ship. Send them in and they can set fire into the fortress. Whether the fire lit up or not, it doesn't matter."

"The main point is that we destroy the water processing facility. That will thirst them to death."

"Wrong." Athrun crossed his arms. "That initial fire attack was just a nudge. A diversion. Here's what we're _really_ going to do. Let's start from the beginning. The first big charge should go like this…"

A few hours later…

"That's… that's a bloody brilliant plan… I'll dispatch some messenger immediately. But with the front wall guarded so well by the giant, they might get themselves supplies from the forest."

"No. They can't. That won't be enough. We've harassed them, day by day. They managed to last this long because they've been stocking up. By now, they should be running low."

"Of course. Thank you Athrun. This prison didn't imprison your ingenious mind at all." Raww bowed down as he took his leave.

"Glad I can help." The raven haired boy sighed. He looked at the report with a black and white rendering of Kage. They put a dragon face with a spiraling hypnosis eyes on his head. It looks grotesque. "'Hypnotic ability beware his eyes…' geeze… get real!"

00000000000000

"W… what?" Mwu blinked several times.

"I finally figured out what dragon seal for… that's what I'm saying." Kira announced with a smirk. It's been several days since the titanic battle between him and Fuji. And then somehow, pioneered by Kira and his friends, the soldiers no longer find it odd to have an 80 foot tall man like Fuji patrolling the front gate while occasionally waving his hand. What's more, the giant has proven himself to be self sufficient if not thoroughly helpful.

"What did it do?"

"Watch." Kira performed the Goukyaku no jutsu. The difference being, before the other three cardinal seal was put, he put the dragon seal first, and then the other three followed. The flame burst out from his mouth and hit the ground, creating a small bonfire. "Here. Look." Kira showed the man his mouth. "No more burns, no more smoke. That's what dragon seal does. Protecting the user as well as leaving the user's mark on the jutsu."

"What do you mean, leaving the user's mark?"

"I'm not sure how to put it but… it makes the jutsu identify who cast them, thus preventing the jutsu from harming the caster. Here, watch." Kira placed his hand right inside the bonfire he created. No burn marks, the boy didn't even wince!

"So…if I cast a jutsu… and I put myself in it… and using the dragon seal of course… I won't get hurt?"

"No. But others will. Because the jutsu didn't bear their mark."

"I see…"

"Maa… what an interesting thing I've just seen here." The two turned towards the smiling old Harlbarton.

"Captain?" Mwu smirked.

Kira simply nodded in silence and keep his head downed. He forgot to put on his mask.

The captain observed the small bonfire that was Kira's flames. "The four cardinal seals. You know how many Orb Jutsu scientists are going to be tearing their hair away when they knew they were outdone by a maverick and an unknown Shinobi?"

"Plenty I suppose." Mwu grinned.

"Plenty enough. Though probably not the jounins. What you managed to find out here today boy, many shinobis take years of experience to unconsciously uncover."

"What do you mean, unconsciously?" Kira's curiosity was irked.

Harlbarton smirked. He quickly made several handseals, and then: "Katon, Karyuu-endan!" A line of fire blazes out from the Captain's mouth, slithering around forming a giant jaw at the front, like a dragon. "And… that's as far as I can get. When I was recently appointed Jounin I tried to create a better, stronger Katon jutsu than Goukyaku no jutsu. That's what I get after several dozen times of mouthburns and 10 trips to hospital and dentist."

Kira blinked. "…it definitely took shape…" A fire dragon form can create more damage compared to fireball type. What's more, since the fire is still linked to one's mouth when it was shot, the direction can still be controlled to a certain extent so it's far more flexible. Not to mention the fear effect. "But… it lacks the destructive capability."

"Yes. That's because the heat was dispersed all around the Dragon's body. The head is the hottest but still…"

Kira nodded. "What are the seals you used to perform it?"

"At first, the same with a normal Goukyaku no jutsu, but I added an extra Ram, Boar, Ox, and finally monkey."

"You simply increase the amount of chakra… but there's not a single Cardinal seals in those sets…"

"No. I just… envisioned it."

"E…envisioned it?"

At this Harlbarton chuckled, as if reminiscing on a rather embarrassing memory. "I… saw it in my dreams… a creature… a large serpentine creature. It was… how I should say it… elegant and magnificent. Unlike the slithering snake this one soars to the sky… I was enthralled and I tried to do the same with my jutsu… with little success."

Kira understood as he nodded. "So basically… you unconsciously will it… and the deed is done… it's a Hieronymus machine."

Harlbarton thought up. "Yes. Yes. You put it very eloquently. It's a Hieronymus machine."

"Erh… what?" Mwu turn chibi and lift a signboard saying: 'I'm an idiot.' "Please explain?"

"Bluntly speaking, the extra seals I've made are a bunch of junks in a box. It's just that I will it so much, it actually worked exactly like I wanted it to be."

"I didn't mean it's a bunch of junks…!"

"Oh, but it is. Many of shinobis in the world tried to put some extra handseals into their mix, thinking it'll improve the jutsu by the slightest. No one has ever get as far as you two did."

Kira start tinkering with his notes. Performing several handseal experiments… "Let's see… the hand seal is… like this… and then the dragon seal to end it…" He felt something swelling up on his throat. Something really, REALLY big is about to come out! Kira removed his mask and opened his mouth to the sky. He literally barfed a dragon out of fire to the skies. And it's unlike Harlbarton's misshapen dragon, this one resemble the mighty beast in all its glory.

Everyone gasped when the giant burning creature shot out to the sky. The giant dragon can be seen even by the Zaft soldiers residing in their ship.

Veia looked at the giant flying dragon. "…a dragon… of fire… was that a good or bad omen?"

Back to the Archangel…

Harlbarton stared to the giant dragon, eyes wide. The dragon in his imagination. He spent almost his entire life to get it and then a boy less than half his age did it for him. He looked at the bewildered Kira. The boy was a little bit preoccupied and didn't notice the old man's smile.

"Burp… that was bad… instead of shooting it, it's more like I'm throwing out…"

Harlbarton chuckled. "Next time, try to lower the output, and then maybe you can get the dragon to a controllable level."

"Good point." Kira took note what Harlbarton said and began revising his notes.

Harlbarton silently took a piece of what Kira had written. He read it and nodded. "I see… he has a very strong observational skill. I've never seen such detailed notes."

"Physically, he's quite underwhelming, even for an Advanced." Mwu commented. "But thanks to that Observational skill, and plus that unbelievable regeneration rate he possess, it's not surprising he seem able to learn everything rather fast."

"But the way he is… I bet it'll be like mounting a Lohengrin on a rowboat." Harlbarton commented. "I mean, his little stamina can't compensate all those high level techniques we're teaching him."

"I told him to put on some weights all the time."

"That's not enough." Harlbarton nodded and grab his large sword. "Ch- erh… Kira-san?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know how to use that Katana?"

"What?"

"The Shiki. Do you know how to use them?"

"…yeah. This thing can transform depending on the activation phrase."

"No. I don't mean how to use it as a super-weapon; I mean how to use it as a sword. Do you know how to use it?"

A shook in the head was the elder Captain's answer. And suddenly, an evil glint appeared on the said captains eyes. "O-kaay." He slammed his enormous blade in front Kira, who gulped. The Captain is clearly ancient, but he was able to lift a sword that big with just one hand. "I'll give you till the count of five."

"Eh?"

"When I've counted to five, I'm going to attack, and then you have to do everything in your power to stop my attack."

"Eh?"

"Ah, and before I forgot, you can do whatever it takes to stop me from attacking until the count of five. Understood?"

"…Mwu-san? I'm a little lost here?"

"I think… Harlbarton wants to train swords with you. He'll count to five and you can attack him in any way. After the count ends, he'll attack, and then it's your turn to getting hit."

"Oh…" Kira nodded. "But… shouldn't we use wooden sword for this? Using real sword for training sound kinda dangerous."

The Captain grinned. "Just try and hit me if you can." Harlbarton raised the great sword above his head and stand ready. "Oh, and… go at me, as if you're going to kill me."

The boy was still a bit reluctant but finally readied his Katana.

"One."

The boy quickly charged at the opponent. The first to come is a horizontal slash straight to Harlbarton's chest. Half a meter before the blade hits the target; Harlbarton's sword slammed against the Katana and knocked it away. Kira staggered a bit at the force of the impact.

"Two."

'How's this!' An upward swing comes next. It was repelled again. But utilizing the impact force, Kira changed his attack to a horizontal swing. For a moment, it looked as if the slash aimed the Captain's stomach, but as the slash was getting closer, the attack shifts to a slash to the neck. The blade hasn't even reached Harlbarton's shoulder when it was blocked again.

"Three." The 7th division captain counted leisurely as he smashed the Katana away, effectively tossing his younger opponent away like a ragdoll.

Harlbarton reassume his battle pose once more as he held his sword high. Kira found himself getting more and more irritated. The Captain's pose seemingly showed many openings. He tried another attack, this time a stab right to the chest. The blade was blocked by Harlbarton's sword's wide surface. The Captain then skillfully bent his blade diagonally. Sparks lit up as Shiki grates the surface and throw its wielder off balance to the Swordsman side.

"Four!"

At this point, for the first time, Kira was frustrated he wasn't able to land a blow. His frustration resulted in a vicious, disoriented series of attacks. All aimed at the Captain, and every last one of them was blocked and repelled perfectly. Kira grew desperate. 'W… What the hell!? No matter where I attack him, he always managed to defend it… no matter where I attack, the result is the same… it's like…' Kira saw an image of a grand dome of iron wall enclosing Harlbarton's figure. 'Iron… Wall…" Lost in thought, Kira directed one final attack, a downward vertical slash towards the Captain's head. The Iron Wall blocked it and grinned at Kira.

"Five."

With a swing, Kira was tossed to the air. Just before he landed on the ground, Harlbarton was already in front of him and sent a stab with his giant sword. In reflex, Kira put Shiki in front of him. The blade hit Shiki's surface. When the two swords hit each other it was as if a sound of cannon exploded right on Kira's ears. As if it weren't enough, the force of the stab was enough to send him flying a few meters away.

Mwu shook his head. 'Oi, oi… Harl old man… were you pissed you got outdone by a kid in regard to your jutsu…?'

Harlbarton smiled kindly and return to his position again. "Alright. Back to one."

Kira quickly got up. However, to his surprise, his head start spinning and his vision getting blurry. 'W… what?' He fell to his knees, shivering. 'What happened?' He tried to get up, only to fell down to his knees again. "What happened?"

Mwu sighed. "Kid. Give it a rest, and take a breather. That's your brain screaming for some."

"What?"

"That attack… Stinger, that stab Harlbarton gave you? It was so friggin fast and powerful it drained all the air around you. Creating a vacuum that drained oxygen from your lungs. And then there's that sound which obviously messed up with your eardrums and by extension your balance. Take a few deep breaths now and you'll be back to normal."

"Just one stab and it did all that!?"

"Damn… I'm getting old… It so much less powerful than it used to be…"

Mwu sweat dropped. 'On second thought… maybe he was trying to kill him…'

"…maaa… I won't give a rest. You better hurry up and pick up your breath boy. One."

Kira gulped. And he tried, with all the strength his lung can muster, and absorb as much air as possible. By the time he managed to regain his footing again, the Captain had finished counting.

"Five." Harlbarton disappeared. And then Kira sensed something above him. He looked up and saw the old Captain had leapt on top of him and his sword came crashing down in a giant vertical overhead slash. Kicking his legs, the boy jumped away from the spot as the sword barely missed him by a hairbreadth. The moment the sword hit the floor, a small earthquake occurred and the ground shattered.

'Helm Breaker? Oi, oi… Old Chap-Harl!?'

"One…" Old-chap-Harl began his count again.

At this point, all the idea of attacking went out of the window. Kira fell to the ground, resigned to death, huffing and wheezing. Harlbarton sighed as he realized the boy had lost the will to fight back and so he approach the boy, all aggressive intent gone. "May I?"

The boy simply nodded and let Harlbarton took Shiki. The captain observed the sword, seemingly weighting it. "Phew… it's about the same as average Katana. But when it transformed into its bow form, it's weighted like about… twice the normal bow, courtesy of the blades embedded on it. And then you said it can transform into a skyscraper sized nodachi, you say?"

"Yeah… but I don't remember the weight."

"Don't remember?"

Mwu cleared his throat. "He got hit on the head by a fire maniac. Partial memory loss."

"Oh… but if it's as big as you said, my guess, it's at least heavier than my Gram." Harlbarton lifted his enormous zweihander. "Though personally, I doubt you can use those forms at your beck and call."

"…I don't know."

"A katana that can transform mid-battle in accordance to the user's needs. That katana is pretty much an ultimate weapon. A swordsman's dream. If you can use it."

"I don't think I could."

The old captain's response was a laugh. "Well, before you could even think of using its power, why don't you try using it as normal katana first?" Harlbarton tossed Kira the shiki. The boy flabbergasted when such a sharp object was being haphazardly (at least, from Kira's point of view) thrown at him. "O… Oi!"

"Let's start with the basics, shall we. First, the stance." Harlbarton positioned himself at such, so that his side faced Kira. "When you're in a fight, especially if you're an amateur, make sure you show your sides to the enemy."

"Sides?"

"Don't let them see too much of your chest area. There are too many important organs at stakes that way. You show your shoulder, that way your katana can also protect the rest of your body easier. Show me."

Kira nodded and get into the stance. He showed his side to Harlbarton. The captain nodded in approval.

"Alright." The Seventh Squad leader gets into his battle stance. He thrusts his chest forward while raise his swords upward. Kira frowned.

"Erhh… isn't that kinda… open?"

"Oh. Sorry. This is a different fighting style, reserved for experts. This stance is called De la Posta de Falconi. The Guard of the Hawk. It's used to deal with cavalries. But it can also be used to fight infantry as well. But this style is definitely not for you."

"Why?"

Harlbaton smirked and suddenly charged forward and sent a downward swing. Kira immediately blocked it, but the impact sent him flying. "That's why. You're too frail. This style can only be used when your physical strength is big and heavy enough to support the impact." The old man helped the boy back on his feet. "In your case, Kira-kun. 'Stand your ground', is not an option. Fleetness and speed; those are your instruments. Hit and run, dodge, parry, redirect, that's your music. Block, deflect, that's a big no-no for you. At least for now. How fast do you run?"

"I don't know. I never measure that."

The Captain nodded. "Alright. Mwu, if you please."

The younger captain stood about 37 meters (40 yards) or so from Harlbarton's spot.

"I want you to sprint, from here to there."

"O… Okay." And in three, two, one. The teen dashed as fast as he could. Result: 40 yards - 4.5 seconds.

"…" the two captains looked dumbly at the time.

"…was that good or bad?" Kira bent his head to the side.

"…Mwu." Harlbarton cleared his throat.

The younger of the two captains get into a start position: 40 yards – 0.01 seconds. Kira only saw the captain disappeared in a barely noticeable puff of smoke.

"I'll take that as mine is beneath the lowest average for Shinobis."

"Mwu. Do it, without your over-the-top Shunshin no jutsu (Body Flash) if you please?"

"Oh, sorry, force of habit." The second dash, 40 yard, 4 seconds. "Can't go slower than this."

"That's fine. Well you certainly are fast Kira-kun. It's just that, well, Mwu is just that kind of a speed-devil."

"But, Harl-old chap was right about one thing. If 4.5 is the best you can do, then it's not enough."

"I'm 4.2 seconds myself." Harl noted. "Where did you train to run like that anyway?"

"Back in the bar, I had to quickly serve the customers, running around the crowded table. It's quite a hard work. If I'm late by even one second…" At this, Kira stopped midway. The two captains were waiting for his answer. The boy started trembling after a few moments of silence. "If I'm late by even one second…" cold sweat flooded his entire figure and wet the ground.

"…we get the point." The two captains nodded in sympathy of the poor boy.

"In any case, we need to train your speed some more. I'll leave that to you Mwu. I'll handle the swordplay." Harlbarton concluded.

"Why me?"

"Excuse me? Who gave the lies that next to this boy, you're nothing but a sloth? If you really going to make those lies into a reality, than this boy need to be _at least_ as fast as you."

Kira gulped.

"…okay. Kid, it's official. Looks like tomorrow our training will be intensified. We'll leave the matter of Jutsus later. We'll focus on your body, first."

00000000000000

A few days later, back in the Zaft fleet, the messenger from the mainland for the Bladebanes army had just arrived.

Veia read and reread the message several times, and then handed it to the rest of the crew. Mikhail first, and then Yzak. As expected, Yzak exploded the moment he finished reading the letter. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? THIS IS OUR ORDER!?"

"It's not an order. It's a suggestion…" Veia turn his back to his subordinates, thinking of the meaning behind the letter Raww sent them. 'This is not exactly Raww's style… more like one of Athrun Zala's idea…'

The other knights had also read the letter, and began arguing amongst themselves. The argument stops when Veia turned his face toards them. "My knights. Tell me your opinion."

"I say we go straight on." Yzak exclaimed. "Charge from the front! Bombard them and blast the walls!"

"I say let's give this prescription a try." Mikhail raises his hand. "They say the best medicine is the bitter one. This medicine is indeed bitter, but in the end we'll get the results."

"I second that." Nichol raised his hand. "That giant is as smart as he is powerful. Even though now he guard the front wall, they can still move him to the back to support the rear."

Dearka next. "I'd say we go. But carefully. Our standing force is still outmatched them… in a way."

Veia voiced his opinion. "Personally, I feel we should go with this idea. The bladebanes are still in pretty sorry state. We're all morally, and physically unfit to even support the regular fleet. If we do this, we still get the chance to resupply and call in adequate reinforcements. And if this plan works, we may be able to do what many of our generals in the last 40 years wanted to do: to take down the Archangel Fortress. What say you?"

"I'm not going anywhere. I will stay with the regular fleet if I must!" The silver haired boy roared. "And I don't care if I don't get any credit for it." He removed the bandage on his face, showing his scar for everyone to see. "I'll bear this mark, as this will be last thing that bastard see when he dies by my hand."

Veia sighed at his protégé's temper. "Very well. But get a hold of yourself. Remember, the first phase is a diversion whilst the second phase, is infiltration and ambush. Which means some of you must indeed stay with the regular fleet. Any volunteers?"

Dearka and Yzak and several others raised their hands. Nichol however had a different opinion.

"I don't think that's a very good idea for Dearka-san and Yzak-san to go on that particular part of the plan." Nichol's comment earned him a glare from the two people mentioned. "Based on this strategy, the second phase needs to be discreet. The attack by regular fleet was only meant as a diversion. So I'm fine if we all go… but there's one utterly irreversible problem: Kage had seen your faces. If he recognizes any of you, the plan will fail."

Yzak and Dearka opened their mouth to retort that statement, but they have to accept the bitter truth.

Veia nodded. "Then, you go, Amarfi. I understand that your weapon, the Blitz gauntlet and greaves were made just for this purpose."

Nichol nodded.

"And then Mikhail. How about you?"

"I will do it. I'll atone for my failure with this mission."

"It's decided. Anybody else?"

A few of what's left of Mikhail's Bladebanes forces raised their hands. 5 people volunteered.

"Good." Veia nodded. He walked out of his quarter and announced the decision. "Ready the stoves! Feed them well, we'll rest early tonight. Tomorrow morning we're going on full charge!"

00000000000000

The next day

In the last few days, Kira has been sparring with Mwu and Harlbarton. He had to fight them at least 5 times a day, each fight he had to last at least 2 hours. Kira find himself surprised that he somehow got used with all that up to the point he actually managed to last about 1 and a half hours against Mwu the last time they spar.

And now…

"Erm, Mwu-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Errh… not that I don't appreciate what you did… but if my memory serves, officially you are Tolle's private teacher are you not?"

Mwu blinked. "Oh. Right."

Kira sighed. "I suggest you go and drill them as well. If they're going to fight for their lives they'll need as much training as I do."

"The kid got a point." Harlbarton noted. "I'll take over Mwu."

Mwu nodded. "Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry. I got… over excited with you. Right. Before I go and start beating the crap out of your friends, I'd like to teach you one more trick. It's called Shunshin no Jutsu."

"Shunshin (Body Flicker). You're gonna teach me that zap movement technique?"

"It's the fastest way to achieve the fastest speed given our currently rapidly decreasing time. And besides, that's the abc of academy students."

"Plus, you don't need cardinal seals to make it work. All you have to do is to gather chakra into your feet." Harlbarton added.

"How do I do that?" Kira almost slap himself silly when he realized he already know how.

"Well you just concentrate and made eight seals-"

Kira made one tiger and snake seal: one for power generation other for power circulation. His feet began to glow. "There you have it. What's next?"

Mwu stared for one second and then cleared his throat. "That's too soon. And too little."

"What?"

"Here, let me show you." Mwu get into a sprint start position. He placed his left foot in ahead of his right. Copying Kira's technique, with differing sequence: he used snake seal first and then the tiger seal. But unlike Kira, his feet didn't glow right away. "You look at my feet. There's nothing in there, right? But actually, in the inside, I'm building up some chakra."

Kira nodded. Kinda dumbly since he had no idea what he should be paying attention to.

"Watch." Mwu took a deep breath, and then, for half an instant, Kira saw the Captain's legs were enveloped by a luminescent shroud of chakra. He couldn't see more though, as the next half a second, the Captain vanished without a trace but a puff of smoke. He reappeared a couple meters away from the spot, not a faint trace of sweat from a man who just 'sprinted' 50 yards in less than 0.05 seconds.

Kira's eyes were the size of a teacup.

"Now you try."

"How?"

"Just like before, use the snake seal to direct the chakra to your legs, and then use the Tiger seal to regulate the amount of power. The more chakra you spent, the longer the range. You gather the chakra in your legs, but hold it inside. Once you built enough chakra, unleash it all at once."

"Okay. I'm circulating…" Kira made a snake seal. "And now, I'm gathering."

"The basic concept is not that hard really. You just have to control the amount of chakra so that you can time your 'entry' and 'exit' properly. At the moment of 'entry' you let go that chakra in your legs as you kicked the ground, creating some sort of explosive discharge-hence the puff of smoke-that propels you forward. 'Exit' is when the momentum is lost and so you're back to normal speed. Just try it."

Kira get into a starting position. He made a snake seal, circulating his then Tiger seal generated chakra unto his legs. 'Hold it… hold it… hold it…' He remained so for 2 seconds, and then. "NOW!" The boy leave a puff of smoke, but he only jumped (not disappearing) like Mwu did.

"Too soon. Gather more chakra! If there's not enough chakra it won't be able to propel your entire weight!"

"More chakra… and take my weight into consideration…" This time, Kira gather more chakra. It took him longer, around 5 seconds. And then. "Tally ho!"

He disappeared in a puff of smoke followed with a LOUD sickening WHAM. The two Jounins looked at the direction of the sound. Kira splattered on the cracking crater on a wall.

"Kid? You okay?" Mwu pulled the poor boy off the wall, a nice cracking imprint of his silhouette adorned the spot.

"W…where's t-that…T-truck that j-just h-hit me?"

"What's a truck?" Mwu looked at the equally bewildered Harlbarton. (AN: remember, at the time there were no such thing as cars, let alone trucks.)

"I don't know. He's probably delirious, hitting a few tons of concrete limestone; it drives one to the edge."

"Anyway, what you just did were common mistakes often done by beginners. It's not that you've done awful or anything."

"It sure felt awful." Kira groaned, his eyes still spinning and bells tolling on his head. On second observation, literally, the bell did toll. The bell on one of the guard towers on the dock to be exact.

"What was that? Lunch time already?"

"No… alarm! We're under-"

At that precise moment, an explosion went out on one of the towers, tossing the poor soldier to the cliff below.

"-attack. ALL MEN SORTIE!! TO YOUR STATIONS!!" The old captain yelled loud enough the blow away the last traces of the tolling bells in Kira's heads. The boy was quick enough to put on his disguise and become Kage once more. He grabbed Shiki and took a sprint to the cannon barraged walls, just as hundreds more of the soldiers headed towards the rear dock walls. 'What… what are they… doing!? Those are front wall soldiers…!?'

Inside the rear wall, Murrue had already taken charge of the artillery. She took one look through one of the cannon holes while the artillery itself was being loaded. 'Tristan cannons. No Isolde long range in sight… They intend to bombard us as a cover for their close range troops… that's suicide!' "ALL GOTTFRIEDS READY!"

Within moments, dozens of those cannons sprout out from the holes. "Right. Lower rows; get the cannons 15 degrees elevation. Second row, 13.5 degrees. Third row, 10 degrees. Tell them to shoot in a cycle. Lower level will shoot first, and followed by the second, and finally top. The other two floors must reload and aim, while the other fires. That should give us a continuous barrage. GO!"

The cannoners did as they're told. Once every cannon had been set at such, Murrue roared: "FIRST ROW! FIRE!"

The first rows, the lowest of the three rows fired simultaneously. "Ok, first row! Reload! Second row! FIRE!" the second row did so. "First row! Aim! Second row! Reload! Third row! FIRE!" and so forth. It's a cycle: one row fire, the other row reload, the other row aim. A continuous barrage of cannons.

Back to the Zaft Carpentaria fleet…

The continuous barrage was certainly devastating at least. Veia frowned as he took another look at his binocular; a cannon fire just missed his helmet by a tiny margin. "One shoots, the other reloads, the other aims… what's more, those cannons were set with elevation just right to outrange our Tristan. The captain knew what he/she was doing." Veia take another look at the letters, Athrun's detailed plan written herein.

_----A few days back before the letter was even sent----_

"After a few days, the soldiers in the fortress will definitely relax their guard on the front wall. What's with that giant taking care of the defense there; not one sane mind would even think of going from there." Athrun draw a sketch of Archangel's fortress from above. "They'll worry only about the rear wall. They'll focus their defenses on the rear. And that Kage would probably be placed on the rear as well. So it seems, massive charge from the dock is nothing but suicide as is to the front."

----------------------

"Alright! As planned! Launch those boats!"

----------------------

"Since they're not expecting to attack, that's why we're going to do it-"

"They'll be cannon fodders."

"No. They won't. Let me finish."

----------------------

The fleet and the rear walls traded cannon fire at a fierce rate.

"Remember to put those straw dolls."

"Send them away!" The ships unleashed dozens of small boats, each carrying a number of straw dolls dressed like knights. The real soldiers didn't wear any, but they take cover under the holds as they help firing the cannons.

At a distance, everyone thought they really sent their troops at them. Murrue immediately yelled an order: "Cannons at the left wing aimed at the boats, the remaining concentrate your fire on those frigates! Aim well!"

"We've brought some cannons and ammos from the front wall!" Natarle reported.

"Put them on the top! They're shelling us back just as fierce and we're losing cannons at this rate!" Just then, a cannon right next to Murrue got shot through the hole.

Fuji looked nervously as he saw the rear wall giving it their all. Just then, he heard cannon sounded from his back. He turned around just in time as another explosion landed next to his ears. He looked to his back and saw to his horror: some knights had set up a series of enormous three barreled cannons. Not as big as the gargantuan Lohengrin but big nonetheless.

In the forest, Mikhail sighed. 'Well… that was quite a work, moving this large surgery equipment into place… but we somehow made it.' "FIRE!"

The cannons simultaneously began shelling the front wall.

"WE GOT COMPANY!" Fuji's roar can be heard throughout the forest. Using his giant sword as a shield, Fuji defended the wall he nearly destroyed just a few days ago.

----------------------

"One squad of the Bladebanes, or what's left of it, will go to the front, and brought some Isolde long range bombardment. We'll shell the front wall, along with the giant."

"One shot of Lohengrin will clear them out."

"That's the idea. But how long will that take, with the whole bunch of squads at the rear?"

----------------------

The soldiers who just went to the rear were quite shocked as well. They were a bit confused for a moment and then start running haphazardly back at their post on the front wall.

"A two pronged attack…!? Natarle! Go to the front, I got this!"

The lieutenant nodded and hurried back. But when the soldiers were only halfway through the large fortress, a loud explosion from one of the Archangel's Lohengrin cannons exploded. The bullet tear through the forest and smashed several Isolde in one go.

"W… what… who was on front wall?"

"Only the giant I think…"

----------------------

"What if they already knew that there will be a two pronged attack?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm expecting someone would notice that. People like Mwu or Harlbarton should be able to see through that. Regardless, they will have to spread their forces on both sides again."

----------------------

Kage coughed though his mask as the steam from the cannons filled the targeting room. "Someone ought to deal with the ventilation problem…"

"No time. Get to the other cannon! And fast!" Harlbarton roared.

"But I haven't finished fixing the targeting axis yet!" Murdock complained.

"I got an idea."

Murdock, Kage, Mwu, and Harlbarton quickly moved to the second cannon. "Kage! Get to the targeting room! We'll load the bullets!" Mwu began unscrewing the hatch to Lohengrin's bullet loaders.

"Aye!" Kage rushed to the targeting room. He saw a window and yelled through it. "FUJI!"

"Kage-san?"

"The Lohengrin's targeting axis is damaged! Aim the cannon for me if you please!"

"Got it!" The giant shouldered the enormous cannon like a bazooka. With his strength he slowly aimed the cannon per Kage's instruction. "Hold it… hold it… just a bit lower… right… right… left! Just a bit left!"

"KIRA! Cannon's cock lock ready to rock!" Mwu yelled.

"Alright! I had them on my crosser… close your ears Fuji!"

Mikhail paled as he looked at the sight of the cannon aiming straight at his forces. "Oh… my…"

The second incredibly loud explosion roared again for the day. It decimated most of the Isolde cannons, ending its threat.

----------------------

"Now, by this time, the cannons will be out of commission and most of the Allied soldiers would've arrived. BUT! By that time, most of the ammunition of the front wall would've been moved to the rear."

----------------------

"Captain! We're here!"

"Get those cannons loaded and GET TO IT!"

Kage looked at the battlefield and realized a big problem. Namely, Fuji.

----------------------

"Fuji is their blind spot?"

"Well, I'm betting on that one. If Fuji is as big as they say, his size would **unable** them to fire their cannons, lest they'll be shooting at him."

"Assuming they wouldn't care-less?"

"Doesn't matter, Fuji's size will provide cover for our troops whether he likes it or not. They will have to choose: Fuji, or cannons."

"What would they choose?"

"If the Lohengrin managed to take down all the Isoldes, Fuji. And that's when the Bladebanes, my guess will be lead by Mikhail, will have to retreat."

----------------------

"We can't shoot the Gottfrieds with Fuji in the way!" Kage roared.

"No we cannot. Fuji! Can you chase them?"

"Not in that forest. Too many places for them to hide… to small for my eyes to follow." Fuji groaned.

"Then hop back in! You're no use there."

"Sorry." Fuji grab hold the edges of the wall… and HOP back inside, creating a tremor throughout the fort causing some soldiers to fell on all fours. "Sorry again, my bad."

"Not exactly what I had in mind when I told him to hop back in…" Harlbarton was still a bit disoriented from the tremor. "CANNONS!"

----------------------

"Harlbarton always said that the vast forest had always been Archangel second wall." Raww nodded. "I guess at times… it can work to our favor."

"That's why we never consider the idea of burning it." Athrun nodded. "It's too big… and we too gained too much from that forest. Every time we launched an expedition to that forest, it was so vast, we never been able to mount an adequate supply to get across it. Its resources help us greatly in that respect."

"But if they are in the cover of the forest, now that Fuji is no longer a threat, their cannons will not be brought to bear."

"True, and Harlbarton knows only to well, that we will counter with long range."

----------------------

Arrows and projectiles rain out of the forest just as battalions of Knights using their shield in a turtle like formation rushed out of the forest.

"GOTTFRIEDS! FIRE!!"

Unfortunately, because some of the cannons had been moved to the rear, the barrage was less devastating than it should have. What's with the archers were under the protection of the forest' trees. The knights managed to get to the bottom of the walls.

"ARCHERS!!" Mwu roared another order and the soldiers armed themselves with bows and arrows. He turned to Kage. "You know, we could use those Green death arrows of yours."

"If only I knew how… wait… I do." Kage hold the katana in his right hand… "Erm… Shoot Through Hell, Midoshiki."

The katana sparkle in green light and then turn into a hue of bluish green… and then it turned into a giant blade-less handgrip of the AoiroShiki. "…what? This is not a bow?"

"It's the blue blade… it can extend so long it can cleave the sky… it's the AoiroShiki. It's pretty useful but…" Mwu frowned. "Aren't that guy has a rather different activation phrase?"

"I don't know…" Kage scratched his head. "If it's as long as you said… then maybe I can…" Kage lifted the bladeless handle and swing it downward. "Nothing happened."

----------------------

"But of course we all know, even if Kage interferes, Harlbarton would still win. Even with forces attacking from water and land."

"Then what's the point of mounting these two pronged attack? So much resources?"

"To make them convinced that we gave it all. AND to waste their ammos."

----------------------

At the rear, Murrue start noticing that the frigates have yet to run out of soldiers. And then what's with this news that several battalions of Knights charged from the front. 'That's odd… how come they haven't run out of soldiers yet?' She looked through the binoculars and noticed that there were only straw dolls floating from the shot remnants of the ships. "Straw dolls!? We've been wasting our ammos on straw doll loaded carriers!?"

At the front wall, the whole bulk of the knights came pouring in. The knights, 4 in group, brought a 10 feet long ladder. They slowly put the pieces of the ladder together, and soon, a tall ladder covered the entire wall. "Raise the ladder!" Some large knights grab hold enormous bows and shot equally enormous arrows with it, tied to a strong chain. One of the arrows went through a soldier and anchored on the fortress' wall. "PULL!!" A dozen knights grab hold the opposite end of the chain and start pulling the ladder up.

"Shoot them! Bring the ladder down! BRING IT DOWN!"

The cannoners in the wall readjust their cannon to target the enormous ladder. A few shots managed to topple the ladder, sent it falling towards scores of knights below. But there are a few more of such ladders and they are fast approaching.

----------------------

"Now, by this time, they will all assume that the attack on the rear docks are just diversion and the front is the real deal… that's why we'll hit them from BOTH direction."

"But aren't that mean we're spreading our forces too thin?"

"I never intended for this attack to succeed anyway. If either one of the invading forces is pushed back, tell them it's a sign of full retreat. Then we can move to the second phase."

----------------------

The frequency of cannon fire had decreased significantly. Murrue had realized (or at least, she thought she did) that she was attacking duds. This was a sign for Veia to make the kill. "Carriers on ready, REAL ones this time, mixed with duds!" Three battalions of knights were loaded on three carriers and sent afloat with 6 other duds.

"Ma'am! They say the front wall got hit hard! Should we go there?"

"Some of you should… but the rest stay and shoot those ships down."

"But, you just said so yourself we were shooting straw doll carrier!"

"And when you think like that, they'll be sending REAL ONES now! READY ON THE GUNS! We only have little ammo now so make them count! FIRE!"

And the cannon barrage continues.

At the front the battle rages. Some ladders managed to latch on the wall and knights climbing in from there. The soldiers quickly rushed to that spot and the battle began. Kage too, even though he had no idea how to use Aoiro Shiki, he decided that the long weapon can work well as a whacking stick. A knight just jumped out of the ladder right in front of him. Kage instinctively thrust the 'stick' forward and hit him on his groin. The knight fell down, hitting his comrades down below. Another rose up from another ladder. Kage attempted to whack the soldier again when sparks lit up from the Aoiro shiki and then it changed to Midoshiki. "Oh, now you turn into bow and arrows."

With the right weapon in hand, Kage took aim at the base of a ladder that was being pulled up. He let the arrow go, the projectile destroyed the ladder, sending it falling towards the hapless scores of soldiers down below.

Based on strength and number, the knights and the soldiers are on even grounds. Or were, since the sight of Kage and his death green arrow is practically a nightmarish visage of hell for them. Four knights charged at Kage. The nin realized he couldn't use his arrow in the midst of crowded battle like this. So he had to resort to using the blades on his bow. Just then, a blade came crashing down to his head. Instinctively, the ninja blocked the attack. The blade forces him to fell on one of his knees.

Kage grunted under the weight as he remembered what Harlbarton said. 'Blocking and parrying is not my thing… so I have to dodge… dodge where!?' He tossed the sword away and then suddenly the bow sparks again. 'W… what now?' When the sparks ended, the bow turned back to a katana. "Well… thanks… I do need a Katana…" The knights were a bit confused when they saw a large bow turned into a katana but got over it quickly. They charged again. This time, Kage knew better than to take them down head on. The first knight came close and he quickly dodged to the side, scoring a slash on the knight's shoulder. The second came and Kage ducked just in time. At the same time, he sent a spinning kick at the second knight, knocking him down. As the opponent fell, the Shiki stabbed forward and the man's own weight drove the blade through his chest, right on his heart. The ninja quickly pulled the bloody blade out as the other two came at him. The first knight rushed his back. Kage quickly stabbed his katana to his back, scoring a lethal hit on the knight's stomach. He tried to pull it out, but the dying knight grabbed hold of his shoulder.

The other two came charging at him, attempting to seize the chance. Kage quickly cracked the first knight's wrist and took the man's sword. He threw the sword at the charging knights, nailing one of them dead in his head. The other one simply got angrier now that three of them were dead. Kage tried to pull out his katana but the knight on his back just won't budge, and the nin was simply running out of time and patience. "Grrrrrh!" He grabbed the knight's neck, tightened his grip on the stuck Shiki… and lifted the impaled knight off the ground. The charging knight was a bit taken back when he saw the black clad small figure lifted a man a few times his own size. Before he can think on what's next, Kage tossed the knight, along with his sword at the fourth knight. Now that it's his turn to charge back. He rushed towards the downed knight to see he no longer have to finish the job, the katana had gored the last knight as well. "Okay. Good." Kage blinked. "Wait… Good!?" He looked at his hands. 'S…since when I said… good!? I just KILLED 4 people! THAT'S NOT GOOD... right?'

And then, just suddenly, his world went blank. Soldiers and knights were gnashing teeth, punching, screaming, and sword clashing and rending human flesh. All the voice went numb for him.

"_They say: killing depends on how often you do it. The more you do it, the more you get used to it."_

He looked at both of his hands… they're no longer trembling. He had done it. He no longer scared of taking life. He's used to become a harbinger of death now. He was so lost in his world; he forgot to mind his surroundings. Just then, a knight came charging from his back and was about to land a strike… that was until a sword went through his neck, beheading him while he stand. Kage blinked several times when he saw the headless knight. He looked at the sword and then to his savior, Harlbarton. "What are you doing child!? The enemy's coming!"

Kage blinked.

"Come on! We have to fight! They still more of them coming!"

The ninja looked around and then he saw Tolle, Milly, and Sai rose up from the stairs. Panting. The sight of his friends threw away all his feelings of self guilt, temporarily. "Guys!"

"Kage-san!" Tolle waved. Just then a knight was about cut him to two. Kage quickly threw his katana at the attacker, scoring a hit on the knight's neck. The blood unfortunately, splattered allover his friends, shocking them all. Kage quickly ran towards them. "Are you okay?"

"B… Blood… s… so much…" They were obviously just as terrified as they were confused.

"It's pretty chaotic out here. Why are you here?"

"We're here to help! And then… to make a report too!"

"What report?" Harlbarton perked up.

"The rear wall is under attack!"

"What!? But I thought they were concentrating on the front wall!"

"Three battalions came but…"

At the rear wall…

Thanks to Murrue's instruction, the remaining rear defense made a short work on the dummy ships. But when they attempt to deal with the real ones, it seems the real ones were loaded with their aces as well. Their cannonballs were all shot down by one Dearka Elthman from one of the carriers, and now giant swirling water burst out from the middle of the sea.

Standing on the roof of the rear wall, Murrue Ramias stared at large swirling water burst out from one of the dummy ship she shot down. The swirl came crashing at the wall. From it, Yzak Joule appeared. "Kage wa dokoda!?"

Murrue readied her spear. Not sure what to answer because, truth is, she doesn't know what to say either. She lost track on where Kage is since the beginning of this battle.

"TEME, KAGE WA DOKODA!?"

"I don't know. And it's not like you'll be seeing him soon at the rate you guys pounding us."

Yzak simply got angrier. "DON'T JOKE WITH ME! Or you're telling me he's gone!? Before I could even return this favor!?" Yzak pointed at the scar on his face.

"Are you a narcist or something? You're a soldier! Getting scarred is inevitable." Murrue shook her head.

"SHUT UP!" The knight lunged forward, Ryujinzan came crashing down. Murrue blocked the attack, but the pressure sank her feet. With strength so unlike her thin figure, the captain smashed the knight back where he stood. Just when Yzak regained his footing, Murrue dashed right in front of him and sent a stab that narrowly missed his heart. The captain followed with a side sweep and the water knight hurriedly back away, lest the spear would've cleaved him clean to two. The boy immediately rushed forward, trying to seize the chance when the spear was still in motion. Instead, the butt of the spear, which thankfully weren't sharp, knocked the air out of his lung when it smashed his chest. 'She's… she's a pro with that goddamn spear!'

Murrue elegantly spun her Iron Maiden spear around her figure and take her turn on performing attacks after attacks. Yzak was at an overwhelming disadvantage given the fact that the spear simply outranged his sword. What's more, each hit delivered has quite a strength packed in it. Murrue continued to press her advantage when suddenly something blocked her spear midair. The captain looked at her spear, it was hanged midair. She immediately figured out the culprit. She added an extra force to her spear, and it smashed Nichol out of his camouflage.

"Nichol! You butt out of this!"

"But! Yzak-san! You can't fight a spear like that with a sword! Let's leave this to Dearka-san and do our job!"

"Does she look like she'll let me, you airhead!?"

As if answering his question, a barrage of bullets rained upon Murrue. The captain managed to block all the bullets but grunted at the shooter: a smirking Dearka.

"YZAK! I'll handle this one! You go ahead and get your date with that masked guy over with!"

Yzak grunted and moved away, searching for his masked prey, just then, soldiers start pouring out from the walls, blocking the knights. Dearka readied his guns as he looked at the rowers on his boat. "Keep at it. I'll handle any bullets coming our way. Ready the assault tower!"

As the carrier ship grew closer, a tall tower like structure began to rise from the middle of the ship. Soon, it was as tall as the tower itself and knights boarded the tower, ready to assault the dock walls.

Meanwhile at the front wall…

"NUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Fuji hurled a large chunk of fortress debris into the enemy. The knights ran off panic when the hunk of stone came their way, fast. Several dozen were squeezed to death by the falling rock.

Harlbarton, Mwu, Natarle, Kage, and his gang, aided by the soldiers began to push the knights back. Harlbarton realized the battle in the front wall is theirs with Fuji aiding them, whilst the rear wall was pretty much undermanned. "Mwu! Get some men and get to the rear wall! Help them!"

"I got it. Kage! Come with me!" Mwu splintered a knight's arm and slam him, head first to the ground.

"Got it! You three, stay with Harlbarton and do as he says! Got it!?" Kage cut a knight's leg and then proceed to stab him on the gut.

"Got it! Go!" Sai nodded. He grabbed a knight who nearly stabbed him and managed to slam him to the ground.

"It'll take us some time to get to the rear wall on foot though…" Kage looked at the rear wall, so far behind.

"Who says anything about on foot you fool! We'll fly!"

"What?" Kage looked at the captain as if he was crazy. "Fly? How?"

"Shunshin! We'll use that jutsu to 'fly' from here to there in one go! We'll just have to gather enough chakra and then fly we go!" Mwu's smile scares him. It's the look of a man that will really gonna do it.

"I can't! You remember what happened. I'll go so fast I couldn't stop myself and I hit the wall! Sure now it's different there's nothing to stop me. But if I jumped too low I'll fall down there! It's ten stories and it won't end with just a broken bone or two!"

"KID!" Mwu grabbed both of his shoulders and looked at him in the eye. "DON'T think. Just do! Us Men just shut up and let our actions do the talking!"

"I…" A part of his heart agreed with a little something in what Mwu said. It was clearly shown in his eyes as apparently Mwu saw it as well.

"A tip: follow your instincts. I'll go first. Take your time-but not too much-and then catch up, okay?" Mwu get into a starting position… and then disappeared in a puff. At the rear wall, Mwu reappeared on the roof of the dock wall, which has become somewhat of a battleground between soldiers and a handful of elemental knights. He landed just a few short centimeters from the edge of the inner wall. "Mwu La Flagga, Nanabantai Taichou! Arrived!!"

Murrue gasped at the sudden appearance of the reckless captain. 'Did he just… shunshin from front wall to rear wall!?'

Kage gulped. The guy really did it. More and more part of his heart wanting to try what the man just did.

Mwu grinned. Yzak killed another soldier and went straight at Mwu. The eagle draw out his kodachi in time and the two weapons clashed.

"Kage wa dokoda!?" Yzak snarled.

"He'll come!" Mwu replied calmly. "He's been itchin to carve another memento on your face."

Having someone mentioned the mark of shame on his face drove Yzak patience way past its limit. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Going into berserk, he sent a furious series of slashes at the captain. Even Mwu found himself in quite a pinch. Just then, one ship managed to get past the barrage of cannons and the siege tower unlatched its bridge. Knights pouring out into the wall. The man-to-man combat between the soldiers and the knights finally broke out. The top of the rear wall is now officially a battleground.

Dearka burst out from the midst of knights, welcomed by Murrue's spear.

At the front wall, Kage gathered every bit of his courage and also get into a starting position; he took a few steps back. Fuji realized what he was trying to do. "You know… if you don't want to I could lift you from here to there!"

"Your strength is needed here." Kage took a deep breath and gather as much chakra as necessary. "Well… let's put it this way, even if I did fall down, there's a chance I will fall unto the rooftops… If that happens all I get is a few broken bones and I can heal quite fast… so." With that, Kage dashed to the edge of the wall.

Sai who looked at the ninja running to the edge of the wall thought he had lost it. "O…Oi! What are you doing!?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" At the last second, the young ninja discharged the chakra on his last step, and the next thing happened, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, much to Sai's and Fuji's shock.

"WHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! AS EXPECTED THIS IS WAY TOO RECKLESS!!" The rear wall is fast approaching. And then Kage suddenly realized his current trajectory and where he headed.

Yzak had just lifted his sword and was about to sent the umpteenth slash on Mwu when suddenly; upon bringing his sword down, something incredibly hard and FAST hit his sword, giving his hand Goosebumps. A loud sound of metal hitting metal echoed and stopped the fighting atop the wall. 'W…what was that?" he looked to the sky and saw a black figure like a living shadow blurred above him and landed at the outer edge of the rear wall. The katana on his hand shines underneath the sun. The knights were terrified at the sight of the ghastly black figure. The alliance soldier on the other hand. A few seconds of silence, and someone turned the volume back up. They all cheered at their hero.

Mwu gave a small laugh. 'That's one heck of flashy entrance but… it does the job.'

Yzak gritted his teeth at his bleeding hand. Even worse, the sound of that incredibly strong impact had left him half deaf. 'Then again… he and I were also in the noise area… he should at least suffer the same damage.'

For Kage, perhaps for the first time in his life, he was really, REALLY GLAD that Yzak was there. If he hadn't pull out Shiki and smashed Yzak's sword with it, he might've landed somewhere in the ocean below. The impact managed to rapidly slow down his 'exit' thought there's still enough momentum to send him flying. Fortunately, he landed on the outer edge of the wall. And as Yzak suspected, his ears were a bit deaf and his arm hurts from that incredibly strong impact. However, he knew he had no time to heal it. As expected, Yzak charged at him again, ignoring even Mwu. The ninja jumped over him as the knight get a roundhouse slash to his leg. Upon landing, Kage quickly reassemble his stance and sent an overhead slash. Yzak blocked the slash and surprised when he had to struggle a bit under the weight of the attack. "W…what?"

Kage quickly sent a knee to his unprotected neck, earning a muffled choke, pushing the Knight back. Yzak quickly put some distance and back to his stance. But he was taken by surprise when Kage appeared on his face. A wide vertical slash slashed his armor, leaving a deep cut, exposing a bit of his chest. Before Yzak can set more distance between them, Kage kicked him on the chest, pushing him back. He looked at Kage incredulously. 'W…what? It was only a few days since the last time I saw him and now… he's like a different person!'

The same thought also runs on Veia's mind. 'He's different from the one I saw in the forest. There's almost no fear in his moves. And that stance, showing only his side to the enemy, leaving very little to no opening. He's getting stronger by leaps and bounds.' "How will you fight this, Yzak?"

Nichol contemplated on what he should do: go and help Yzak fight Kage or- Mwu made the decision for him when he threw a shuriken barely missing his face.

"Sorry kid, your partner is me."

Nichol grunted and quickly disappear. Much to his surprise, Mwu disappeared in a puff at the same instant and suddenly, the man smashed his kodachi on his gauntlet.

"Murrue told me about you being an Amarfi. That's fine with me. I'm ready to test my Shunshin with your Ultrasonic feet anytime."

"Fine." Nichol grunted and smashed Mwu's Kodachi away. The two then disappeared and within moments they've exchanged dozens of blows in a high speed combat.

At the front, one by one Fuji unhooked the ladders from the Archangel Walls, sending them falling to the knights below. With one huge swing, Harlbarton sent at least a dozen knights off the wall, plummeting to their doom, ten stories below.

Meanwhile, the Lohengrin has cooled down. Within moments, the soldiers had reloaded the great cannon. Murdock yelled the word: "LOHENGRIN! FIRE!" The giant cannon exploded for the third time that day, obliterating what's left of the knights to bloody pulp. At this point, the soldiers at the front can no longer fight back.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" The knights quickly fall back in an orderly manner. One of the knights blew a horn to the sky, giving the sign of retreat.

Harlbarton allow himself one sigh of relief before reasserting himself. "Men! Go back to the rear wall! Give them some help!"

At the sea, Veia noticed the arrow. "I see… so the front battalion got crushed first. Send the sign. Full retreat."

A knight grabbed a horn and blew it as hard as he could. One long, one short, one long and so forth. One of the knights fighting on the Dock walls heard the horn. "The horn marking the end of battle… We must retreat!"

The knights also hear the call and stopped fighting. Everyone quickly rushed back to the siege tower into their ship. Mwu and Nichol reappeared after a series of highspeed combat. Both of theirs clothes were covered in cuts. "The horn of surrender. (pant) This battle (pant) is yours. It's an honor to cross sword with you, Eagle of Endiminion." Nichol saluted the ninja and disappeared.

"You're no slouch yourself kid." Mwu smirked, sheathing his Kodachi.

Meanwhile, Dearka just blocked Murrue's slash when he heard the horn call. "Aw man. Can't play no more. Sorry." He turned to Yzak, and wasn't surprised when the silver haired boy was still deadlocked in a heated combat with Kage.

"RAAAAAH!" The water knight repeatedly stabbed Kage. The ninja barely dodged the attack in paper thin margin and quickly returned the favor with a vertical slash, bottom to top. Had it not for the new helmet, it would've cleaved Yzak's chin to two. The slash smashed the helmet away though.

Kage charged forward, sending a series of furious slashes. If in their previous fight it was Kage who got pressed by Yzak's attacks, now it's the knight's turn to taste his own medicine. Slash, slash, stab, stab, slash, slash, slash, and finally a powerful overhead slash ended the combo, hitting the trident sword hard. Throwing the knight somewhat off balance. Yzak quickly regained his footing and charged forward with an angry roar. Kage also readied his katana and charged.

"SOKO MADE-DA!" A swirl of water got in their way. One long serrated nodachi blocked Kage's Shiki, whilst a Katana blocked Yzak's trident sword at its fork. Goud Veia had decided to intervene at last.

Kage jerked from his rush. The adrenaline pump had made him forgotten his surroundings. He looked at the long katana and then to its wielder. A samurai wearing an Antler horn Kabuto.

Yzak too broke out from his rage and blinked several times, recognizing his master. "Master Veia!"

"Enough Yzak! The Horn of surrender has been sounded. No more blood is to be spilled, as is the tradition."

"Yes I know that. But… No! I cannot let it end like this! Please Master, allow me to finish this duel!"

Veia sighed, batted a finger and flicked Yzak's forehead. "Baka! The result has been proven. Look at your swords!"

"Swords?" the two echoed. Kage looked at Shiki. It was gleaming beautifully, as if it enjoyed the heated duel with the water knight. Yzak's Ryujinzan wasn't in such good state though.

A crack appeared on the sword and parts of the blade were chipped off. "W… what?"

"A few more… no, one more hit and you'll lose your weapon. And then it won't be a battle… it's be sheer murder for you. Retreat and live to fight another day."

Yzak gritted his teeth in fury. He glared at Kage, who returned the favor. He reluctantly returned to the tower and go back to his ship. Veia turned to the soldiers at the walls. He sheathed his swords. "Let it be no more blood. This victory is yours to enjoy." He turned to Kage and chuckled. "In just a few short days, you've gone a long way from a boy who ran away from four petty knights into a deadly foe to be reckoned with."

Kage's eyes widened. He instantly recognized the man behind the helmet. Everything Yzak said was beginning to make sense now.

"I wonder what you'll become, given the time. That'll be a moment worth waiting for." After a short chuckle, he disappeared in a swirl of water. What's left of the ships below also began to sail away.

"K…kage-sama… d… did you ever met Goud Veia before?" One of the baffled soldiers dared to ask.

"Once." Kage answered shortly. "Some time ago." He sheathed Shiki back in its place. He grunted when the pain rushed the senses in his right arm. He must've broken a bone or two during that initial impact.

Mwu took a deep breath and exhaled. Just then, Harlbarton, Natarle, Kira's gang and even Fuji arrived at the rear wall. "Where did they go?"

"They're in full retreat." Mwu reported. "What of the enemy at the front?"

"Same."

"Same. That's good. That's good…" Mwu looked at the fortress. It was in pretty much a poor state. "So we won. Yet…at what cost?"

A soldier looked at the sea and saw that the other ships, even the flagships, were in full retreat. "Hey look! They're retreating! It's over! We won! WE WON!" The soldiers allover the fortress cheered as loud as their dry throats allow them to. The sun began to set on the west. They've been battling the enemy since late morning and now it's evening. Soldiers hugged and cheered happy to be alive. Fuji smiled seeing people dancing and laughing merrily. The only ones didn't celebrate are Mwu, Kage, Harlbarton and the rest of the ranking officers.

"Somehow… as bad as it has been… I had feeling it ain't over yet." Murrue rested on her spear. Smashing and dodging bullets shot at her by one particular trigger happy knight is quite tiring.

"Worse still, my hunch keeps telling me… the worse is coming." Kage pants and wheezes, holding his aching right arm.

"And you know what I've learned kid? Your hunch is usually right." Mwu sighed.

Regardless, the Alliance soldiers have won the day and earned their rest. Little did they know, what had transpired today was all part of the plan of a certain former knight in prison.

And that the Knight, imprisoned as he may, had already proceeded to the next phase.

00000000000000

00000000000000

00000000000000

Till the next chapter…


	11. Of Mask and Deception

Some of the characters in Samurai Seed are using the characters from Astray and the Seed MSV. And then there are also Characters which use reference from Naruto and other anime. I tried my best to stay true to the character but if any of you feel it occ, my bad.

Kage is Kira

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

Chapter 11:

Of Masks and Deception

It was no longer darkness. Everything is a bit clearer now. He's standing on top of a floor, floating in a vast limitless sky. A part of the floor is dark though. A part of the whole thing was pitch black. Shrouded in that ever present darkness. "Just what exactly is this place?"

"This is inside you. But at the same time, it's also inside me."

Kira turned towards the voice. It was… a boy. With a messy hair not dissimilar with his albeit longer. The hair has was gleaming beautifully like rainbow.

"Who are you?"

"Ah, a progress. You can see me at last." The boy smiled. "That was incredible. That fight with the water knight yesterday that is."

"I don't know who you are or how did you managed to know about that but, let's be serious. Where are we? Last I remembered I was in the medical ward with a fractured arm."

"Well, physically, you are asleep. This place is your mind. But at the same time, it's also mine. We share consciousness with each other, see."

"…who are you and what are you doing in my mind?"

"I'm S-jfv-i. And it's OUR mind, mind you."

"What?"

"Oh… I see you still can't hear me. Well at least you can see me so that's a progress."

"What are you?"

"I guess I'll just have to be patient. Yesterday's fight proves that the time is fast approaching. You got the blood of Ashura flowing in your veins. You just simply deny it."

"What are you blabbering about?"

"In time. In time. Now wake up. It's late in the morning you know."

"Late in the morning… what?"

Just then, Kira jerked up from his bed as a certain blonde daredevil of a captain splashed some water to his face. "YO! Wake up sleepy head!"

"Ouch. Wounded people here?" Kira pointed at his hung broken arm.

"Knowing you, you'll be fine by the evening. Now come on. The story is you break your arm when a misfire hit the kitchen."

"How long do you think it'll take until people start notice things? How come Kira Yamato had same injuries with Kage?"

"Well, that's why you ought to be careful not to get hurt so much."

Mwu last words sent the boy into some deep thinking. "…"

"…what's wrong?"

"When I fight that water knight… all I care about was to beat him. And nothing else. Not even the safety of my friends ever crossed my mind. Is that normal?"

Mwu looked at the boy for a few moments and then smiled. "It was the adrenaline. The tension you faced when you fought that Yzak guy. You were deadlocked, in a **deathmatch**. A slightest opening and you would've died. You were right to ignore your friends at the time."

"I feel weird. You said, killing is when you're used to it the more you do it. Now that I have the count… yesterday I killed at least a dozen, and I don't feel a damndest thing. And I just start killing a few days ago. Is THAT normal?"

"Kind of." Mwu sadly nodded at the boy. He seems a bit frustrated.

"That's all I want to know. That's all."

Kira sighed with an air of finality. He grabbed the ninja garment and put it underneath civilian clothing. He walked out the medical ward, still lost and disturbed. He walked aimlessly; taking note that repair is being done here and there. Yesterday's attack took a lot of toll. If they got hit now, they wouldn't last.

Just then, his friends came to him. "Kira! Is your arm okay!?" Tolle cheered happily.

"I'm fine." Kira replied somewhat coldly. Everyone freezes at the chilly tone.

"Ermm… something wrong?"

"I'm not sure." Then, without thinking, the question blurted out. "Guys, how many you killed yesterday?"

Everyone went quiet.

"I… I didn't count…" Tolle wasn't sure if he did kill anyone.

"…15 people." Sai answered flatly. "We managed to kill 15. All three of us ganged up on one knight at the time. We took about 15 of them."

"Oh." Kira frowned sadly. "I killed at least 12."

His four friends gasped. "No. Y… you actually fought some people?" Milly gasped in horror.

Kira remained silent. "…guys… I need a moment alone. Please?" and he left.

"Was it just me… or is it seems like Kira's getting more… distant?" Tolle commented.

"Don't you guys feel anything killing 15 people?"

"Well… yeah we do… but if we don't do that, they'll kill us! It's self defense!"

"Perhaps because it's three to one. Kira single handedly killed hundreds of knights and now this, 12 people, he says?" Sai frowned and then he glared straight at the one person he knew has the answer. "I think you owe us some explanation."

Mwu sighed and nodded. "Right you are."

0000000000000000

Far across the sea, on board the Zaft flagship…

Yzak stared at the cracked Ryujinzan. Veia approached him. "You were always hot tempered student. Yet you're also one of my finest students."

"He's strong. And he's getting stronger. There were barely a few days since the last time I fought him. Could a man be that strong in such short time, master?"

"If you're talking about rapid increase in physical strength, there a few methods one can use. However, based from what I've seen, strength-wise, you and him are on even ground. What changes, is techniques. His stance was more solid, and each of his swing was no longer random slashes. They are precise as they are full of power, though I admit there are some errors here and there."

"Yes. But what I don't get is why my sword breaks… while his remain strong. In fact, it seems stronger."

"May I?"

Yzak handed his master his sword. Veia stared at it and rubbed gently several times. "I see… Ryujinzan has indeed chosen you as his master but… it seems more often than not you go out of sync with it."

"Sync? Synchronize?"

"Yes. The sword's nature, from what I felt, is calm and collected. In a manner, it does suits you. Explosive and aggressive. Only, at times, you seem wanted it to be as aggressive as you as well. You're damaging it every time you used it." Veia gave the sword back to Yzak. "Bottom-line, I can say this: the boy is more in sync with his sword than you. That's why his katana has such destructive power."

"Was he a former student of yours or something?"

Veia paused for a moment and laughed as hard a he could. "WAHAHAHAHAHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Yeah… well… I wished he was… but he's taken. And it's impossible for me. He's a complete opposite of me and you as well. If he was my student he'll be a perfect rival for you if he didn't leave first. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Veia left leaving a confused Yzak.

0000000000000000

Kira stared at the remnants of the battlefield. The soldiers were carrying dead bodies and other carcasses around the walls, friends and foes. One of the soldiers lifting a Zaft knight accidentally dropped the knight's helmet, revealing his face. Kira instantly recognized the man's face. That was the knight he swept the leg and stabbed him on the heart.

"Oi! Be careful!" The soldier got scolded by his friend. The other soldier picked the helmet and put it back.

"Ah sorry."

"But still… if you look at it, this guy looks no different than us."

"Yeah? Well the outside they look human, but the inside, I tell you they're pure monsters."

Kira's heart skipped a beat at the statement.

"Yeah. My brother worked in the 3rd division and he once told me he could've sworn saw one of them had rocks for skin!"

"Is that so? Well I also heard one that can turn into sand and all!"

"Seriously these Advanced-"

"Uh-HUM!" The sound of an elder clearing his throat stopped their discussion.

"C-Captain Harlbarton!"

"If you got time to chat, then hurry up and clean this mess up!" The Captain's serious look told them that they've done something wrong, though they don't know what; they're not waiting to find out.

"Y-yes Captain! R-Right away!" they quickly moved the knight away from the premises, leaving just Kira and Harlbarton on the scene.

"How's the fortress?" Kira started.

"Well… we made quite a body count. Both of our sides suffer massive damage. A few weeks ago we managed to stock up nicely, but now we may have to ration it, but there's still enough to survive another raid or two. But that's not the main problem. The main problem is that we're short ammo. That last two pronged assault almost used up all our bullets for Gottfrieds. Archangel's defenses are good, but it used up its resources pretty fast."

"Where can we get more?"

"We made it. We have a smelting furnace and a casting facility built in this fortress just for producing the bullets. But we don't have the ores. We usually get that from Tradeships coming to the docks but with all this sieges, there haven't been any trade ship dare to come here."

"And the Lohengrin? Can we not melt their bullets and use it to create for ammos?"

"A good idea, but even if we melt all the Lohengrin ammos in the store, they're still not sufficient to arm everything."

Kira's face look a bit disturbed.

"What is it?" The Captain looked in concern.

"…use a pair of knights on a two pronged attack to take out as many pawns until one of the knights are beaten."

Harlbarton's eyes widened ever so slightly. "What happened to the rest of the pieces? The rooks, the Queen, the bishop?"

"I had no idea. But…I cannot help to think… that I've faced a situation like this before. I don't remember how though." The boy sighed. "This was an elaborate plan made by one man."

"I suppose Zaft army weren't lacking in talent either when it comes to strategy."

"No. Not only can they become monsters they also had the brains to boot."

"I'm sorry. Sometimes my men get too carried away."

"Well. A part of what they said was truth. Seeing some of the things my kind and I had done, sometimes I'm starting to wonder if we are truly human." Kira frowned. "I've seen a man with reindeer horns and blue nose; extend their limbs as if they were rubbers, turning metal to scrap in matter of seconds. Naturally people would be scared shitless. Me, I let them pass like a bird in the sky. Maybe they're right. Maybe we are monsters."

"People are scared on the things they don't know. You, who shrouded yourself in the shadow of a creature called Kage, should understand this."

"That creature Kage…has started to act more than just a shield to me. It's starting to consume Kira. Yesterday I killed 12 people. If it was Kira, he would've been able to sleep, let alone talking like this… and yet." Kira pointed at another knight that is being carried. "I lodged Shiki into that Knight's forehead before I split his face to two. Notice how I didn't twitch even by the slightest when I explained this."

"Yes. So I noticed. You are at the intersection, boy. There are three roads. Most people would say two, but I'd say there always three roads."

"What are they?"

"First is that you throw away that undergarment and Shiki forever, and become Kira-full time. Can you do that?"

Kira looked at his Kage clothing and thought for a few moments. "I admit, that's very tempting. But that's no help for me. Kage is the only thing that allows me to protect my friends, and by extension, protecting myself as I protect them."

"Then perhaps the second road suits you better?"

"Throw away Kira and become Kage? Can you throw away your true self?"

"No. That leave the last road: to live as both Kage and Kira. Accept the qualities of both parts. Or as in the case of being Kira, accept Kage's quality."

"…I don't know about that." Kira closed his eyes. "Thinking back, I'm the one who created him. Maybe in the first place, parts of what he is were already parts of me in the first place. Maybe… all this time, I simply wanted to be Kage? Putting on mask, justifying everything I did?"

"I'm not that wise to answer such question boy." Harlbarton tapped the boy's back. "Fact is, you saved an awful lot of my men by the acts you've done yesterday."

"Taking lives… to save lives. Is that the way of a war?"

"War twisted many things. Saving lives by taking lives, such is the justification of a soldier to remain human."

"That sure is twisted."

"Regrettably so." Harlbarton nodded sadly.

Kira sighed. He suddenly realized he was talking like an old man. Harlbarton was old, but somehow the two can link with each other. "Well, don't worry. We dealt quite some damage to their army yesterday. It'll take them some time until they recover. In the mean time, won't you spar with me again? I understand it yesterday that, your swordskill, thanks to the intensive training you've undergone during the few days had improved quite much. But it seems, there other things as well. Your Katana for instance."

Kira remembered when the Katana transformed from blue to green and then back to Katana. "…it messed up."

"That's why I'm offering a spar. What say you?"

0000000000000000

Athrun's prison…

Veia had just entered the cell when he saw Raww in a match with Athrun on a game of chess. Veia had always heard that Raww never won a single match against the boy, and the Hakutenkun was known to be quite foxy. But by the look of things, Athrun used his Knights on a surgical two pronged attack that wiped off most of Raww's pawns. One bishop was taken out and his knights were in grave danger. And then Raww knock out one of the knight with his bishop and Athrun withdrew his other knight back.

"That looked familiar." Veia commented.

"Veia! You're back." Raww welcomed his fellow Hakutenkun.

"Veia-sama? Any losses?" Athrun paused the game for a moment.

"A few battalion. The front was taken out first and then the rear retreated per your instruction."

"The front? That's a little bit unexpected. I was expecting the rear fall first. I ordered only three battalions on the rear assault to cut our losses and shorten the battle."

"My men reported to me that there are several people who managed to saw through your 'plan'. Specifically, the officers of 7th and 9th squad… and then a particular man in mask." Veia bent down to emphasize his point. "And get this: he repelled the front assault and my men could've sworn he had 'flown' from the front to the rear section in a blink of an eye to take care the remaining army there."

Athrun frowned. Raww moved a surviving pawn to the edge of the board and he switched it to a knight he lost. "And now we have two 'knights' to jump from side to side."

"That Kage is becoming more and more of a nuisance." The strategist grunted as his ploy began to show a small fracture.

"He does more than just being a nuisance. His urban legend grows and our knights began to symbolize him as an embodiment of holy terror. Their soldier saw him as sign of hope. Aside from the Captains that is."

"The way things are it won't be long until he gained his own bounty." Athrun groaned. "All he need is one big blow."

"Do you have any plan to deal with this?" Veia looked at the young strategist.

"…Well… I do have some idea." An unexpected move of his Queen found Raww's recently resurrected knight pinned alone and isolated against that mighty piece. "But it pretty much has yet to alter the entirety of the plan." When Raww tried to save his remaining knight, Athrun's surviving pawn rushed forward and cornered the King. Checkmate.

0000000000000000

Like before, Kage had to attack the standing still Halbarton. And just like before, the captain had not budge by the slightest. Every attack he launched were blocked so easily, even though as Halbarton noted himself, unlike the previous erratic moves, the ones he's performing now are more fluent, well aimed, and generally not too shabby albeit coupled with errors here and there. Kage had also learned to dodge Harlbarton insanely devastating attacks. Though he did get 'scratched' (slashed) every now and then.

"Alright. You're growing very quickly. That is to be expected from amateur warriors. They grow very fast… to an extent."

"Huff… puff… so you said… I didn't… huff… feel very fast…" Kage gasped and wheezed. "I… was lucky… yesterday."

"Ha, ha, ha… you have no idea, my boy." Harlbarton laughed. Talk about a kid with a serious self confidence problem. "Yesterday you were fighting a boy your age. And you had the upper hand, even though your strength and his didn't differ that much. First, you had the element of surprise. Second, his temper. When you fight with your heart boy, you'll fight very bravely… and you'll die quickly. So remember, you fight with this." Halbarton pointed at Kira's head. "Then you can fight with this." Next, he lifted his Glamm. "There's, of course a few things that makes you inferior compared to that boy. First is the amount of training. He was trained to kill people. You were trained to kill animal and turn them into dice cuts."

Kira stared at the old captain, silently agreeing.

"And… for the answer of the million dollar question… why did your katana didn't seem to follow what you wanted… right?"

"Yeah? If you can tell that much."

"The answer is simple. Because you inwardly hate him."

"W…What?"

"When you fight with a katana, the katana became more than just a tool. It's an extension of your own body. You cannot hate a part of your own body, can you?"

Kira frowned. Harlbarton's word ignited a thought. Harlbarton had said clearly hounded Kira's mind that afternoon. "Believe in yourself. And then, trust that Katana, and it'll trust you." He was cooking a pot of broth when another chef yelling at him, telling him he was overcooking the noodles in the broth. Practically turning them into mochi.

"…sorry." Kira handed the ruined noodle to the bewildered soldiers. Once everyone had their share, someone pulled his arm away. He looked at the arm pullers: Sai, Tolle, and Milly.

"Guys?"

"Kira! We just talked with Mwu."

"He told us everything." Sai started.

"H… he did?"

"Yes. Why didn't you tell us!?" Tolle followed.

"I… just… don't want you guys to worry."

"Well… we understand… It must be tough having a ninja for a brother."

"Well I… what?" Kira blinked.

"Mwu-san told us. Kage… is actually your brother?"

Kira flabbergasted. Not sure what to say. 'What did Mwu cocked into them this time?'

"I mean… Mwu told us that secretly Kage has put you under his teaching ever since that day we got separated in the forest… but we have no idea that you two are siblings!"

His mind racing, Kira had to make up an excuse, FAST! Unfortunately for him, his brain just couldn't find a good idea. "…actually… I'm as surprised as you are. I…don't know I have a sibling either!"

"Wh… You didn't know?"

"I didn't tell him." Just then, they turn and saw, to Kira's horror, Kage. Clad in his black cloth. Everyone was totally confused, especially the 'real' Kage. The figure's body was definitely the same size with Kira, and that's what terrifies him. The black ninja approached the group who somewhat shrink in fear. 'Kage' grabbed Kira's arm. "I hope you guys don't mind, but I think I need some time with my brother?"

The four simply nodded.

Kage took Kira and jumped away. After a while, where no one was looking, the Kage was engulfed in smoke… and then Mwu stood before him, grinning from ear to ear. "Yo!"

Kira's fist welcomed his greetings. "YOU…!"

"As I recalled it I just saved your ass." Mwu caught the punch.

"These lies are getting out of control. First a super ninja, and then my brother? What? Am I supposed to create an entirely artificial family tree!?" Kira roared.

"Whoa! Come now. I just saved you a by a skinflint. Besides, who told you to tell them your bodycount?"

"They killed 15 people yesterday. What supposed to be self defense has now become a skill for mass murder! How could it come to this!?"

"Kid. Yesterday was a battle. If you don't kill, you'll be killed. They've seen it, you've seen it too."

"CUT IT OUT WITH THAT SILLY EXCUSES! My friends are now deep in the path of murderers! THE VERY REASON I BECAME KAGE WAS TO PREVENT THAT FROM HAPPENING! AND NOW YOU'RE TWISTING IT INTO A MONSTER!" Kira's rage exploded and bloodshot veins popping around his eyes. Mwu, for a moment, felt a shiver on his back, something resembling a murderous intent burst out from the boy.

Kira was furious. With one more look of anger, he turned away and run away, leaving a slightly terrified Mwu. The two ninjas didn't realize a pair of eyes was watching the conversation.

The boy zoomed through the corridors of the fortress, fury clouded his thoughts. He finally stopped at the edge of the front gate. For a moment, he wasn't sure where else to go. And then, someone tapped his back. He turned around in shock only to find Kuzzey.

"k… Kuzzey?"

"I… I'm just… worried…"

"I… I… well err…"

"You're… Kage's…"

"Ah." Kira shook his arms. "About that, listen, whatever crazy of a captain speak of-"

"…I… I wish I can be like him."

"What?"

"I mean… I wish I can be like Kage… like Mwu, and like the others… to fight like them."

"You know what we did yesterday? We killed people. It doesn't matter how good your reasoning is. Murder is murder. There's no justification for that."

"I just… I just think that… i… it may egoistic but… Kage can do what we too wanted to do… but couldn't do."

Kira blinked. "What are you saying?"

"Is just that… well… some of us… wanted to help… but we're too scared to do anything… thanks to Kage… we could be some bit of ease… that's all I'm saying."

"You're saying that Kage is fighting in your stead?"

"I… I really wish I could share their burden… Sai, Mily, Tolle… I want to be of help to them…but…"

"Kuzzey." Kira pat the boy on the back. He finally understood why the chubby boy has been distant. He was ashamed. Ashamed that he was unable to do anything. "There's nothing to be ashamed of. There are things people can do. But there are also things that people could not do. Fighting isn't your thing."

"I wish it was. I want to help. Like Kage."

"Kuzzey…"

Just then, a bell sounded. Kuzzey gasped, but Kira steel himself. A shouting from the bellman allayed their fears. "Don't worry. It's the TRADERS! We're back in business!!"

"Traders? Finally!" Kojiro jumped. "We're short stock on gunpowder, bullets, and most importantly… the rum is gone! Why is the rum gone!? We need rum!"

"R… rum?" Tolle looked at the Lieutenant incredulously. The man had already moved his arse to the docks…

At the docks, as reported a ship had already entered the docks. Soldiers immediately gather around. There were only a medium sized ship, crewed by 3 people. "Ahoy down there! A few days ago we go and find the blockades were off. Are you ready to do some business?"

The soldiers cheered. And the trade was on.

"Hey-hey… you got some dried fish?"

"I got some arrows! Wanna trade it with a mirror?"

"Excuse me… I need some fresh chicken!"

"We got some fresh meat!"

Kira and Kuzzey arrived at the scene. "Wow. I haven't seen that for some time."

"What are they doing?"

"Trading. They bought some fresh provision from those ships. We are in need of some supplies…" Kira's sigh suddenly turned into something of that of suspicion. 'W…wait a second…' "Kuzzey, stay here."

Kira ran towards the crowd. "Excuse me… pardon me…!?"

"Move away!" The soldiers were too many and so they shoved him away.

"Geeze… wait a minute." He suddenly had an idea. Kira ran out of sight for a moment.

Meanwhile, the three merchants continue to serve the soldiers, trading items, like every merchant would. Just then, Mwu, Harlbarton, Murrue and Kojiro join the crowd. The soldiers move aside to give them way.

"Excuse me? We are in need of some iron. How much do you want to bring us some… errh…" Harlbarton turned to Kojiro for the exact number.

"5,5 ton of irons."

"5,5 tons of iron in say… a week?"

"Tarnation sir. Why do you need iron that much?"

"Let's just say we're in need of some construction. Money's not the problem."

"I'd say 2 weeks. That's the fastest we can get. No matter how much money you offer."

"2 weeks…" Harlbarton was a little bit disappointed. It was then a whispery voice echoed from his back.

"Is it now?"

Everyone turned and gasped. Kage was standing in the distance. Mwu's heart skipped a beat. The soldiers stopped talking and chatting. They silently moved and gave way to the black clad figure. Kage stared at them. But as he looked upon their eyes, he noticed some wouldn't even dare to look at him for more than an instant. 'A mask and a headband and they treated me VERY differently.' Kira inwardly pondered.

Harlbarton looked at Kage's serious eyes and realized something was up. Mwu was so nervous, he forgot to move away. Thus he was standing in front of the masked Kira. "You're in the way."

That quiet whispery words was like a whip cracked at his feet. The captain jumped away. The three merchant was clearly unnerved. Who is this black clad figure that he even earned the fear of the infamous Mwu la Flagga?

Kage looked at the faces of the each merchant. All of them are strong looking and their figure was finely shaped. Seafaring was indeed not for the fainthearted. But there's something in the way they carry themselves… they were too… ordered. Kira had lived in Amaterasu for long. Though it's not exactly a seaside village, the location was close to the shores. A nearby fish man settlement, an hour journey from the city, has also been a place for merchants to come and prosper. And since he was forced to go there at least once every week, he had seen his fair share of sea merchants and their goods. And most importantly, no matter how terrible his memory is, he can still remember their faces and soon he know most of the merchant in the Orb seas. And merchants of the sea are usually had trouble standing straight in dry land because they're too used to the tumbling ship. But they can stand steady onboard one.

"I've never seen you before. Are you guys new?"

The merchants gulped. One immediately answered. "Yes."

"You mind?" The ninja was asking permission to board the ship. "Relax. I just want to have a look."

The merchants, now that the Captains beginning to have their suspicion towards them as well, they have to blow away the suspicion, and so reluctantly agreed.

Meanwhile, Milly, Sai and Tolle had arrived. They immediately joined Kuzzey as spectators. "Kuzzey? What's going on?"

"Kage went to inspect that ship. It seems something was off."

"Where's Kira?"

"He's…" Kuzzey chose his words. "Gone back to the kitchen to make a list on what they need to buy."

Meanwhile, Kage looked at the goods aboard the ship. Fresh slabs of meat, fresh fruits and vegetables. And some other goods. Kage took a fruit and examined it. Sniffing it once or twice. He cut a tomato and found it still watery. He looked at the slabs of meat. They're still red. Fresh. "Impressive goods. Superb quality too. And they're not poisoned either I see."

The three merchants smiled in relief.

"And the goods… didn't rot nor dry out… not a slightest bit. Did you get these vegetables in Izumo? And the meat was from Chiba perhaps? This pork meat is superb."

"Yes. All first class quality from Chiba and Izumo." One of the merchants confirmed.

And then, as if on cue, Harlbarton draw his blade, ready to battle.

The merchants were alarmed.

"Funny you should say that." Kage retorted. "Because if it does comes from a place a couple of thousand miles away from the other side of the Japanese island you must have a really fast ship that you can carry fresh meat and not a single one of them rot while you didn't preserve it. And then the people of Izumo must've learned how to grow their vegetables on salt water. Izumo is not a city, it's a rocky island below sea level washed daily by sea water!" Kage tossed the tomato to the pile. Funnily, the fruit rolled off course. This doesn't escape Kage's attention, but he pretended he didn't notice.

The three 'merchants' gasped. Who would've thought the black clad warrior is also an avid man of trade? Suddenly every soldier on the docks pull out their swords. Even with all the hostility around them, they made one last ditch attempt to shield their cover. "Alright… look… we can explain…"

Kage sighed. And then he suddenly unsheathed Shiki and slashed it his side, revealing a suddenly appearing Nichol on top of the pile of tomato. His camouflage disappeared as Shiki was pointed at his neck. "Explain this."

The three Bladebanes finally realized not only Kage was powerful; he's not a man that can be fooled that easily. They showed their true colors and pulled out their weapons. They charged at the masked man. Their pace was stopped short when the three captains also jumped on board. Kage concentrated on the elemental knights on board. Kage gave a stab, but Nichol immediately dodged the stab. The Katana went through a couple of tomatoes. The wood elemental knight tried to disappear again, but before he disappeared completely, Kage swung the tomato riddled katana, sending them flying to every direction. Some tomatoes hit the wood knight hard, and splattered the invisible knight with tomato juice.

"Yuck!" Nichol made a vain attempt to wipe the tomato juice away.

Kage simply watched in glee. "Tomato juice. The hardest kind of dirt to go off."

Nichol grunted and reappeared. He charged with his supersonic feet. Unprepared for the sudden speed burst, the boy scored a punch on his opponent's neck, knocking the air out. But Kage quickly counter attack and slashed Shiki. Nichol managed to dodge the attack in time, but the counter cut the tip of his cloth and put some distance between them. Kage made ready his footwork. "My turn."

The nin disappeared in a puff of smoke, much to Nichol's shock. He crossed both arms on his chest, and a stab crashed at him, followed with an incredibly loud sound of metal hitting metal. The blitz gauntlet barely able to block the brutal stab. Sparks lit up as the two weapons grinded to each other.

'His range is longer than mine… and what the hell is that abrupt speed burst!? That's the same technique used by Mwu the Eagle!' Nichol grunted under the pressure of Kage's attack.

'This boy's strength isn't all that great… but his speed is just overwhelming!' Kage pressed his blade to Nichol's gauntlets, not willing to let up even for a second.

The moment the deadlock was broken, the two proceeded to exchanging blows. Nichol using his hand to hand combat against Kage's blade works.

Meanwhile, the three captains battled the Bladebanes while their subordinates watched. The first Bladebanes was driven to frustration as he seemed can't break through Harlbarton's defense; none of his attack went through! Harlbarton, in an instant, found an opening and smashed the Bladebane's kukri blade away. Before the opponent can retaliate, the old captain stabbed the man in the chest, instantly killing him. He raised the body and then tossed him overboard.

Another Bladebane, armed with Katar, looked around in bewilderment as he saw Mwu disappear and reappear allover the place. Cuts and stabs appearing at a faster rate. And then suddenly an incredibly powerful kick burst out beneath him, sending him flying. High above, to his horror, Mwu reappeared again and jammed a kunai to his throat. The second Bladebane died before he even hit the floor.

Murrue and the third knight (armed with a scimitar) engage in a waiting game. The knight inwardly was frustrated because of three things: one, he's the only one left, two, their mission was a complete failure because of one man, and three, this bitch getting in his way! When he went to the left, Murrue's spear followed to the left. When he went to the right, the same happened. Even when he tried a trick move, Murrue's spear nearly cut him to two. The knight finally, frantically charged forward. Murrue welcomed the man with a stab straight to his gullet. Killing him. Murrue sighed in relief. 'That was close.'

Kage and Nichol engage in a furious close quarter combat. Nichol decided to use his asset, his speed. In a flash he became blurs of green, black and red tomato. Kage took a breather… and suddenly disappeared in a puff. A loud clang echoed once more as the ninja clashed once more with the speedy knight.

'He…just like before… he has the same speed… no… back then he could even outrun me! And yet now he's running at the same speed of mine… is he insulting me!?' "Don't joke with me!"

Nichol broke the deadlock, but Kage made a set of handseals. "Katon, Goukyaku no Jutsu!" A perfect ball of fire burst forth towards a gasping Nichol. Using the armament, the boy shielded himself from the flames. This prevented him from seeing Kage approaching him. When the last traces of flame disappear, Kage was already right in front of him. An overhead slash came from on top of him. Nichol tried to block, but a tad too late. The blade sunk slightly to his unprotected shoulder. Kage pull the blade and sliced the shoulder. Staggering from the attack, Kage took the chance and pull out another jutsu at the boy: Shogekigan. His fist encircled by swirling chakra and he smashed the swirling mass to Nichol's stomach, sending him crashing to the wall, but not before Nichol, at almost the same time, countered with one of his own incredibly fast punch, hitting Kage on the gut. Both fighters spit some blood underneath their headpiece, holding the pain. Both suffered same losses.

'Korede… abunai…' With that thought in mind, Nichol jumped away and then, using his incredible speed, RUN up the walls and landed on top in a blink.

"Zaft-teme!! MATTEEE!!" The soldiers climb the walls. But unfortunately, before they could even walk through the stairs, Nichol ran down through the other side of the wall and then, when he reached a safe height, jumped to the ocean below and quickly swim to his awaiting comrade to report his failure.

Meanwhile, back at the Fortress, the commotion had ended.

Kage, holding his bruised chest, looked around. Everyone was glad. He looked back to the captains. Three fatalities, all enemy. No one got hurt. For now. He looked at the Captains. Harlbarton apparently scolding Murrue with something along the lines of her being to easily tire. Mwu seem a bit jumpy and unnerved at his gaze.

Kage then left without a word.

0000000000000000

The Zaft soldiers that had agreed to stay were surprised to see a gravely injured Nichol barely able to swim his way to their ship. Mikhail quickly tend to the boy. "Nichol? What happened? Where's the others?"

"They're… dead. The three captains… no… that Kage… he snuffed us out the moment we get in…"

"He did? How?"

"He… (cough) knows… cough… about the way of the trade…!"

"Enough! The next talk will be after the operating table. I don't know what he did to you but he just broke 4 of your ribs. If we don't do something about you'll rupture your lung. Open the emergency ward!"

"Aye!"

0000000000000000

Kage undo his disguise in the rooftop. Just then another man appeared behind him. He looked at his back and surprised to find Harlbarton, not Mwu.

"Thank you."

"Harlbarton-san."

"After you left I coerced Mwu about everything. How it all did start… but he seems to be too afraid to explain anything coherently… So please explain, how exactly you lead this double life?"

"He never explained what actually happened?"

"He do explain… that you are from Amaterasu. What he didn't explain is how exactly you, Murrue and Mwu thought up this… well… disguise."

"I suppose I have to explain a few things…"

A few minutes later…

"I see… well that's just like Mwu… always exaggerating stuffs. He failed to mention that part about Kage being a super ninja to me. What he told me was that Kage was a ninja from Amaterasu sent to protect you boys. Though I can see it through."

"I'm starting to think this disguise did nothing." The boy groaned.

"It did more than just hiding your visage though."

"What do you mean?"

Harlbarton sit down and motioned the boy to sit next to him. Kira did so. "Remember a few days back? When you were running away from Amaterasu? I read the report. The first actual fight you participated and won was when you fought against an Earth Elemental knight and then shortly afterwards, you took down a crazed Fire Elemental Knight."

"I don't remember about the latter though. But supposedly, that's when Shiki first transformed." 'And actually that fight wasn't exactly my first, there's that five knights as well… but I suppose I'll keep that to myself.'

"Let's skip the weapon subject for a moment. Let's consider you just took down two fighting forces worth two battalions one after another."

"Two battalions?"

"Yes. One elemental Knights was always said worth a fighting force of an entire battalion. That's because they had a capability to take down one. And you take down two, in your first debut as Kage."

"Well… I suppose…"

"And then, you, and I think with some help from Mwu, wreak havoc and terrorized an entire regiment, no less than 2000 strong. Sending them home horrified and demoralized. And then, you, ALONE, I might add, had one on one duel with one of the Elemental Knights, and then, as Mwu vainly attempt to describe it, you went berserk, beat the Water knight to near death before you proceed to beat down the other two. Within minutes I might add."

"What's your point? That my 'actions', whichever part of those actions are truly mine, provide the truth of Mwu's exaggerated claim?"

"More than proof. You might not know this… but those two thousand soldiers you've terrorized spread the word to their friends. From one person to the other, the word was spread. The upper echelon might attempt to rebuff those statements, but rumors will inevitably spread. Each time the message was given. Some would add his own version of the story, creating a snowballing exaggeration effect. For them, now you're like an urban legend of a terrifyingly monstrous reputation. The same holds true to my men as well though it's the reverse. I can already hear murmurs. Some, as you might expect, doubted your capabilities. Obviously because of a certain braggart."

Somewhere in the fortress, Mwu sneezed.

"That is… until today. You snuff out three spies in one go, and then you defeat an elemental knight and force him on the run. Both are no small feat and brought proof to the validity of the rumors. How exactly did you find out about the merchants eh?"

"I just find it odd. First of all, those merchants were late. Real merchants would always want to reach the market early so that they can get the best place for their best goods… which I might add, should've been preserved. This is a fortress that just suffered attack after attack, so I can understand that some merchants are still terrified. Also… back in Amaterasu, master always force to come along as early as 4 AM. 4AM! I had to wake up at 3 just since I'm always lost. But… as hazy as it was… I can still memorize the faces of every merchant in that harbor. Some of them, as I talk to them, do some of their trades here. That's where I learn a thing or two about Archangel."

"I see. I was once a citizen of Orb… and I must admit I'm ashamed that I don't know things as important as this. Still… I suppose, this accident give light to the authority that mask of yours commanded."

"…authority?"

"That was very important information you just gave me. But no matter how hard a chef like Kira Yamato try to explain this information, soldiers won't give you an eye. Whether I like it or not, Kage commanded a certain amount of respect and most of all, authority, amongst my men. But when Kage muttered something, you get their undivided attention. Authority in itself… is power. A power to make a difference. Imagine for a moment if you don't have this Kage. I wonder what kind of chaos that invisible knight could've wrought."

Kira gave what Harlbarton just said some thinking.

"I know it seems a little bit egoistical of me to ask this of you… but… the truth is… my authority has been failing for some time. Chalk it to the old age. Men don't follow wisdom only. They follow courage as well. Young people like you and Mwu are the hope they need."

"I'm an advanced you know. If they found about this, their symbol of hope will vanish in an instant."

"The fact remains you saved their lives. Over time, they will accept… now is not the time of course."

Kira stared at the harbor. The soldiers were carrying the dead bodies of the Zaft Bladebanes away from the ships. They still haven't touched the goods in there though. "…what can you do to ensure my friends… go back safely?"

"I'll do what I can. But as you well know… we're short on people right now. I've dispatched most of my higher seat officers away on missions. The only high seat officer from my division is third seat, Prayer Reverie La Flagga."

"Mwu's little brother."

"Yes."

As if on cue, Prayer, with Kira's gang calling them from the ground. Kira quickly put on his mask before they see his face.

"Captain! Kage-dono! Come down if you please?"

Kage mused. Compare Prayer's timid, somewhat naive and polite use of language to Mwu's mischievous, daredevil and brash attitude. "Funny how they look so much alike… yet their behavior is entirely…"

"Opposite." Harlbarton and Kage chuckled as they think alike. The two got down and Prayer delivered his report.

"More ships arrived just now. We dare not to open the gates after what happened."

Kage nodded understandingly. "Right… I'll go get Kira."

"Kira-san?" Prayer blinked.

"Kira was a chef in Amaterasu was he not? He had his fair share of experience on every merchant in these seas. He's surely more knowledgeable than me."

"Of course. He's your brother after all." Tolle smirked.

"UH-HUM!" Kage cleared his throat in an angry tone, rendering the other listeners quiet. "One of these days, I had to tell you guys a thing or two about the REAL me. Not a made up story from a certain braggart." With that air of finality, the ninja walk away.

"That's one pissed off ninja." Tolle gulped.

"Which part of Mwu's story you think is not true?" Sai's beginning to get a good grasp of the problem.

"Knowing my brother… could be everything." Prayer sighed, thinking what horrible fates await his brother now that someone as powerful as Kage is pissed off at him.

Soon afterwards, Kira, Sai, Tolle, Milly, Kuzzey, Prayer and Harlbarton arrived at the docks. Mwu gulped and cold sweat flooded his visage as Murrue and Natarle shoved him before Kira.

"No I don't want to! He'll kill me… ergh… hai there… err…"

"I told Kage what you said. He was furious."

"Errhhh… i… I suppose…"

"I explained most of the thing to my friends. But Kage is most furious especially since you go around blurting a shinobi's secret life."

"I… what?"

"Next time he sees you… he may not be so friendly."

"W… Wait!... But… y… your friends were asking and I…"

"WAIT a damn minute… now you're BLAMING US!?" Tolle an the others protested and took a step forward towards the nervous Mwu.

"Err…"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I got some shipment to check out."

"Wait… so you're gonna stay?" Mwu looked at Kira's back.

"How can I entrust the safety of my friends to people who can even differentiate bogus merchant with real ones? You might end up killing some of Master's restaurant's best business suppliers by mistake. And besides, aren't you had some EXPLAINING to do to them?" Kira jerked his thumb to the glaring eyes of his friends and Mwu's little brother.

"Don't worry… I know when I'm licked…" The man, guilty-as-charged, gulped.

Kira throw one last smirk and walk along.

"If only I knew him 10 years earlier. I could learn a thing or two from him." Harlbarton could barely contain his laughter. "I like the way he 'licked' you just now."

"Do you hate me that much?"

"Well lemmesee… you disobeyed my direct order 10 times-the record still stands by the way, escaped detention God knows how much,… oh, have I mentioned when you burned the stable during one of your so called victory party? So… all in all… yes. I hate you." Harlbarton walked away leaving Mwu in his misery. "So very much." He added with a kind smile.

At the walls, Kira made his away through the soldiers. The men gave way to him when they saw Harlbarton gave permission. Kira looked at the ships below. It's a small group of 3 ships led by one at the center. He blinked when he saw the familiar sails.

"AHOY up there! We saw a merchant ship just come in. Are you ZAFT? Or are you our usual customer?"

"ICHIRAKU-SAN! Is that you!?"

"Wh… I'll be damned! Young master Kira!! Why are you here? Wait… Don't tell me you're enlisted in the army?" A man in his fifties blinked.

"It's a complicated story. Are you here to do some trade?"

"Why of course."

"Then do come in. But I'll need to check all your goods. We just got a bogus merchant just know and we're getting a little bit paranoia."

"I see… But only if you do the checking. I don't think the soldiers have the same respect to fresh goods like you."

"Thank you." Kira smirked and turned to Harlbarton. "Let them in. I know the guy in charge, but for safety's sake, I'll check their cargo."

"Very good." The captain gave sign to his men down below to open the gates.

0000000000000000

Zaft ship…

Nichol was groaning in pain as Mikhail had just completed his surgery. "…Doc…"

"Sssh… calm down. Three of our best soldiers are dead. What happened? What blunder we've made?"

"Initially we succeeded. They accepted us without a slightest suspicion. And then that Kage arrived and everything was falling apart to pieces. He knows the lay of the land and routes of the trade like the back of his hand. And apparently he can also see through our disguises. And… as for his fighting skills… unless something hit my eye… I could've sworn he used the same technique used by Mwu the eagle…"

"This changes everything. We will send the news to the mainland about this… unexpected development. Now for you, my prescription is total sleep. You'll be 100 percent again in a week."

"Thank you doc."

0000000000000000

"Here we are. Take a good look. Salt, fishes and seaweeds from Izumo, ripe pork meat-dried I might add-from Chiba… and the top quality flour I should've sold in Amaterasu."

"Good. The bogus merchant claimed they have fresh veggies from that rocky fortress… and their meat was in perfect condition and they claimed it from Chiba."

Ichiraku laughed. "I'll tell you one thing lad, those guys may make a good soldier, but they can't do trade for shit."

"No they can't. You… have seen Amaterasu?"

"Can't say I'm not surprised lad. I mean… I saw a red sunrise on the east and I thought it was morning. And then me boys told me that the sun wasn't supposed to rise yet… and I knew something was up when I didn't saw yer face at the usual spot."

"That must be Amaterasu… when it was being razed to the ground."

"Heaven knows how many people got burned to death."

"Fortunately, none. Commander Barry Ho managed to evacuate the whole place before they raze everything."

"So… now you're enlisted in the Allied army?"

"…sort of. Officially, I work as a chef."

"Unofficially, a merchant ship checker?"

"…yes." Kira smiled bitterly.

"Did they know you're…"

"One of 'them'? The Captains. The men know nothing so…"

"I'll keep my mouth shut. But my suggestion you better leave this place immediately. Have you not heard the Aoi clan?"

"Aoi clan… unless I'm mistaken aren't they those brutal organization who destroyed Junius with Genma… right?"

"Yes. You do know that there are many soldiers; especially the upper echelons of the Allied army are actually composed of these madmen. If they found out that the chef of the army is an advanced…"

"I know. I've been trying as hard as I could to get my friends and I out of here. But there are some complications."

"Well. Good luck lad."

"Aye. This is good. Okay." Kira was about to leave the boat when he noticed something else. "What's in those drums?"

"Water." The old man nervously answered.

"…really?" Before Ichiraku could stop him, Kira opened the barrel. He took one sniff and frowned. "Ichiraku-san. This is rum."

"Erhh… well…"

"I thought you're the head of that so called Association of Sober Sailors (ASS)?"

"Errmm… eh… aaa…"

"Tell you what, there's a dark skinned man named Murdoch who seem to like some rum. Don't let them see you or…"

Ichiraku saluted the boy before he went out securing the rum. Kira walked out and gave an ok sign to the guards outside. "He's clear. No bogus."

0000000000000000

A few days later…

In ZAFT mainland…

The warden looked bewildered at Athrun's cell… which resemble more like an emergency war meeting room rather than prison cell, even more so with two most prominent general are convening inside. Just then, a bewildered messenger arrived carrying a letter.

"I have a letter for Lord Goud Veia… and they told me he was in prison… am I in the right cell?"

"He's inside with the prisoner."

"Oh." The messenger went inside and found Athrun and Veia were engaged in a heated match of chess. By the looks of things though, Veia was losing. His queen and two of his knights were taken out, half of his pawn is gone, his bishop is too far at the front, and he only has one rook left to protect the king. Athrun's queen is gone. Is rooks maintain their position around his king while what's left of his pawn is pressing on, backed by both of knights.

Veia sighed as he moved his rook to take out the pawn, only to be taken out by a knight. "Truth is… I never really into playing this chess. I used the pieces but only to depict an army."

"Chess ARE based on army deployment."

"But sometimes I couldn't help to think there are so many irrelevancies in this game. Like, how come pawn get only move two steps at a time? How come they can only attack on their side but not on their front? How bishop can only move diagonally. And the thing that I'm confused the most, how come a piece can take out a single unit with just one blow. It didn't take into account the ability of each piece."

"Well, as fans of this game, you're not hurting our feelings. But personally I think war should be thought like chess. And besides, if you're talking about ability, the limits of a piece' movement can be considered its ability as well. The Queen for example, can move anywhere she likes, making her the strongest chess piece in the field."

"But suppose it was trapped, even a pawn can take her out easily. In real life situation, if Queen is truly the most powerful chess piece, I'll say she should fight her way out."

"But in the end, even a pawn can beat a Queen."

Veia used a pawn to take out a knight. "Almost as if every piece is an all-powerful godlike general."

Athrun grinned widely and lift a finger. "Omedetto. You've taken the first step of thinking like me."

Veia blinked behind his armor. Athrun pointed at the messenger. Veia turned and realized that the messenger was staring at the game for some time. "You have news, soldier?"

"I can guess what it is." Athrun relaxed a little bit. "First attempt of infiltration is botched up, a certain guy in mask aided by the captains botch them up."

Veia read the letter and put it away. "Three casualties. That Kage seems know about the merchants around the Orb continent."

"I know not the true capabilities of the Three Captains. Even worse still, this Kage's strength is clearly as of yet, immeasurable."

"We can understand that he's at least stronger than the Elemental Knights." Raww contemplated. "Yzak did say… you expressed an interest in him, Veia?"

"Oh? Yes. Strength wise, he's not as strong as a Hakutenkun… but he's getting stronger still."

"This botched up attempt on infiltration did mount up two results: one, now we know that Kage isn't just able-bodied, but also able-minded. Two, now the infiltration squad will also adopt the mindset that every outstanding officer is a God of war." Athrun suddenly moved his rook in a straight shot at the king. "This information is valuable. That is to say we must now be more vigilant. Send some additional men to replace those that we lost, and my condolences as well as my gratitude. Check mate."

"Everybody is a God of War eh? A point of view that overestimate and yet do not underestimate the enemy."

"Exactly."

0000000000000000

0000000000000000

0000000000000000

Next chapter a little break. A humorous chapter, I think. Calm before the storm.


	12. Seven Days of Flame

Some of the characters in Samurai Seed are using the characters from Astray and the Seed MSV. And then there are also Characters which use reference from Naruto and other anime. I tried my best to stay true to the character but if any of you feel it occ, my bad.

Kage is Kira

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

Chapter 12:

Seven Days of Flame

Kojiro Murdoch, age: 55.

Position: 9th Squad Lieutenant. Unofficially, the chief technician of fixing anything that is destroyed (most often by his own Captain).

Hobby: Drinking rum

Officially a member of ASS (Association of Sober Sailor-since the day he befriended Ichiraku-the head of ASS)

An odd position, considering the kind of person his young Captain, Mwu la Flagga the Eagle, is: a battle daredevil who fights at the front whilst his lieutenant stay behind, and at times, fixing the damage of whatever his reckless captain has caused. Yes, we somehow can see a synergy here. Mwu will break things, and Murdoch will fix it. This distinct difference of personality brought about a separation inside the ninth squad division structure itself. The 9th division was soon know to have two unofficial subdivision: The Frontline Intelligence division led by Mwu, and the Maintenance division led by Murdoch.

This kind of contradiction works pretty well. But when comparing the vast difference of age between those two, some people question how come Murdoch can put up with Mwu's rash behavior. What's more, when he fixed something, Murdoch take great pride in his work, and he often threaten to toss anyone who blemish it off the walls of Archangel. The list of accidents of which Mwu crashes his work was long enough to be made a book. But that is a story of another day.

For now, let's look at this one event that forever put an irremovable black mark in the history of the Ninth Division.

A day after the first trading ship led by Ichiraku arrived…

Day 1: The Burning Beginning

Kojiro Murdoch is really happy. Or at least, he should've. Just yesterday he received a supply of rum. But the problem is, he couldn't enjoy it. At least, not yet. He had much work to do. The pride and glory of the Archangel fortress, the Lohengrin cannon is still in sorry state and require a serious repair. What's with the trademark angel statue was destroyed. The targeting axis of the Lohengrin cannon lies inside the angel statue, and it's broken.

Murdoch, Neuman, Jacky and Fuji looked at the broken statue. Fuji was holding what remained of the angel's bust that he used to smash Zaft soldiers a few days back. Murdoch checked the damage level on the bases of the wall. "No can do. It's beyond salvage. We have to replace the whole thing."

"Can we not just reattach the whole thing?" Fuji showed the angel statue in his arms.

"No. Lohengrin is pretty unforgiving cannon. A single fault in any connection and the whole thing will fall apart. The cannon don't have to be fixed per se, but, the targeting axis is just busted."

"I'm sorry." Fuji bent down his head.

"Maa, don't worry. The hardest part of fixing Lohengrin is because the spare parts are so fraging big. But for you, it should look like normal spare parts. You wanna help? Well, you just follow my instructions when I put them together, kay?"

Glad he can be of help, Fuji nodded.

"Neuman, Jacky. Get the others here. We're gonna fix this right now, and by tomorrow everything should be operational again. Get the boys to work on the angel statue after they get the spare parts for the axis here. Fuji we'll take care the assembly."

"Yes sir…" The two soldiers answered rather halfheartedly. This earned a glare from Murdoch.

"Ah… no… errh, we don't mind doing it. But no matter how hard we work, I don't think they'll have it done until tomorrow evening." Jacky looked at Neuman for confirmation. The man nodded.

"Tomorrow evening? The enemy can come at any time! What, you guys have problem with all nighters?"

"We're fine with that but…" Jacky looked at the ninth squad Maintenance Division. "Truthfully is, in the last few days, many of us has been pulling up all-out all-nighters non stop for some time. What's with the tension of attack after attack… so we kind of hoping we can send at least half on rest."

Murdoch observed his men and had to agree. Many had black eye bags under their eyes and a few were half asleep while standing. "Well… this is the kind of job there is. You never know when the enemy is going to attack." He turned to Neuman. "You're from the Frontline Intelligence, can your men help?"

"Our units specialized in battle… so I don't really know if we can be of any help. Plus, we're running short on men in keeping this base in check."

"I don't wanna say this chief… but our men are beat. You saw some of us seemingly sleep on the job right? It's all we can do to get a few winks of rest. At this rate, I think we're looking at an accident in the making."

Murdoch thought up for a moment. He and his aides then went to the sleeping ward and saw piles and piles of his maintenance crew along with some other soldiers from other division all sleeping soundly on top of each other. The chief mechanic sighed. Maybe he was being too hard on them. A lot had happened recently and they barely had the chance to fix things up.

"…Neuman, Jacky, tell Fuji to clean things up on the front wall. We'll start to work on it tomorrow morning."

The two soldiers smiled gratefully. "Yes sir."

The chief mechanic moved the blanket on one of his man to properly cover the sleeping soldiers. Just then, something caught the corner of his eye. "Hm?" He took it… and found a book. "Four Season Paradise: Ecchi-ecchi lovers, adult only… heh?"

"GA-HO!?" Neuman and Jacky jaw dropped.

He opened the book and read a few sentences. "Please do it! Cum in my cxxx! I want you baby." Murdoch read them calmly. He threw the book away and it accidentally rips through a wall. The chief mechanic blinked. He then noticed that the 'wall' is a big sheet of paper used to cover the wall behind it. He removed the paper and lo and behold, dozens of pornographic arts were drawn/carved to the wall. He stared at it for a few seconds. Kira, who were just passing by while carrying a bowl full of broth stopped and jaw dropped.

Murdoch administered the image for a few more seconds before he exploded with a voice that can be heard even OUTSIDE the fortress:

"**ALL HANDS, UP AND AT EM!"**

Dozens of half dressed soldiers lined up at the front as Murdoch, with the reluctant help of Neuman and Jacky, commence his purge of all pornographic items. Dozens of books were found on the ceiling, the floors and even inside the tatami. Among the find, the chief mechanic even found some used condom. No doubt for mxstxrbxtxxn. At the end of it all, a mountain of porn books, calligraphy and even a section of the wall were gathered at the center of the fortress. Neumann and Jackie pour some oil on top of them all, and then, witnessed by the helpless soldier with tearfully eyes, burned everything to ashes.

Everyone from other division was also watching including a sweatdropping Kira, a bewildered Mwu, a confused Murrue, the stern Natarle, a gulping Fuji, and a blinking Prayer.

And so, this became the burning beginning of the legendary seven days of fire.

A few minutes later, in the dock hangar, the 9th squad soldier, particularly those belong to the Maintenance Division, were all lined up as Jackie, a representative of the Maintenance division read the scroll with list of, well…

"The recent lack of discipline of 9th division stems from distraction. Therefore, it is decided that Maintenance Division rules is hereby established with extreme discipline to increase the efficiency! First!..."

And the contents were terrible to say the least. Bringing personal item such as porn books, and even non maintenance items are forbidden. Eating, sleeping, answering nature's call (whatever in Hell that means), personal conversation outside the allocated time were prohibited. Dangerous physical activity such as jankenpon (wait, what?), horseback riding, wrestling are all forbidden. Carrying personal writing equipments and papers are banned as well to prevent the mechanics from drawing things. Other productive activity such fishing for Goby fish in the Archangel bay to be cooked into dried fish is restricted. To make it worse, various horrendous and vicious punishments such as being hanged upside down, 1000 times push up, a week of toilet duty, and worse, tossed into the sea as well as shoot on sight were attached to those rules.

"That is all!" Jackie finished reading the announcement.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

"What's with dried fishes being banned!?"

"We're humans! Where's our human rights!?"

"NOBODY ASKED YOUR OPINION YOU IDIOTS!" Murdoch roared. "Listen! This DOCK is not a place for your wild sex fantasies! It's a place where our skills as a mechanic are put to the test! Lecherous crap like that has NO PLACE in this sacred ground, you DUMB BASTARDS!"

"But Chief, don't you think this is a bit too much?" Jackie gulped. "They do their best… in their own way."

"SHUT UP YOU RETARDS! It's because you're too soft on them that these idiots never amount to anything!" Murdoch's roar shut them all up. "When I was young, do you know where I slept? On STEEL plates! STEEL PLATES, BOLTS AND ALL!! AND I WAS blablabla and then washwishwushweshwosh…-"

And so on and so on and so forth and so forth. This military sermon which is best described as a nightmare that refused to end, continued on and on from 5 pm… to 5 am in the morning. God knows how on earth Chief Murdoch, after that much screaming, still has enough lung strength to continue yelling his boys the morning after. Regardless, it is worth noting that this sermon marked the official beginning of the Seven Days of Flame.

Needless to say, that day pass without a single drop of rum entering Kojiro Murdoch's system.

Day 2

Shanghai Betrayal

However, this kind of new no-tolerance no-question asked policy from chief Murdoch prove no more different than an iron hand regime and quickly turn back the clock. While indeed the new policy quickly showed apparent results. Jobs were done faster, and no one seemingly fell asleep on the job. Chief Kojiro's new policy may seem to be an unmitigated success. But nothing is what it seems. As we all know, the more you try to grasp a handful of sand tightly, the easier it gets to slip through your fingers. It is a historical inevitability that the desires of the young mechanics would quickly need an outlet and so they quickly sublimate into guerilla action. Black market and smuggling of snacks, porn books and other simple pleasantries flourished.

Barely a few minutes after the opening of Murdoch's new regime of terror, already the members found a loophole in his rules: apparently they 'only' apply to maintenance members of the 9th division. Thusly, secret fishing of Goby fish and the making a dried fish was done by the frontline division.

Given their ability in intelligence gathering and infiltration makes them an invaluable asset to pass through the patrols. This found a healthy market not only amongst the 9th division Maintenance team members whose diet had included dried fish, but also other divisions. However, this led a severe economical problem to those who are addicted to the menu and had long been part of their diet. Most of the addicted however, had no choice but to grudgingly accept the Frontline's excruciatingly high price.

In training grounds…

Kage got thrown for the umpteenth time now as Prayer watched from a distance. He dragged himself up and charged at Harlbarton again. Starting with three quick consecutive slashes, all which are blocked. Much to Harlbarton surprise, Kage quickly closed the distance and launched his fist instead. This unexpected fist attack amidst sword attacks caught the captain by surprise and he had no choice but to dodge that attack. Using the chance, Kage stab shiki to the captain's chest. Harlbarton managed, albeit barely, to knock the blade away and then jump up. Knowing what's coming, Kage waited to see where the attack will land. A decision that earn a satisfied smile from Harlbarton's part. The captain smashed is entire weight on the blade, generating a crater around where his blade landed. Kage jumped backwards just a few moments before the attack landed before he jumped back in and close the distance with a flying kick. Though he managed to barely block the kick, the force was enough to send him backward a few centimeters.

"Excellent! You're getting better and better, Kage-san. Now I won't be able to just stand in one place when dealing with you."

Prayer clapped the two fighters for the incredible performance.

"Let's take a breather shall we?"

Kage nodded. The two combatants sit down with Prayer sitting right next to Kage.

"I see… so my brother's story that you are a super ninja is…"

"Not exactly the truth." Kage nodded. Mwu finally admit he made it all up. Even Harlbarton, Murrue and Prayer berated him for a few hours. So the story goes now that Kage was no longer a super ninja, but his actions already proved that he was a powerful one nonetheless.

"Well, don't worry Kage-san. Mwu was right about one thing. At this rate, you're making your way of becoming a real super ninja." Harlbarton smiled.

"But I'd rather not talk about that. Let's skip to another topic, don't you guys feel the atmosphere is a little weird?"

"If you're referring to that accident in the docks, Prayer had informed me." Harlbarton chuckled. "Kojiro Murdoch is a man of temper. And I can understand how he feels… but I had a feeling he had overdone it."

"I… personally agree with him." Prayer stated. "We're soldiers! I mean what the hell is that mountain of porn books!? Of course Murdoch-san will get angry!"

"Considering your big-bro's behavior, I'm surprised you never saw your brother read one." Kage sighed.

"I know. My brother had a collection, a whole shrine of them in his office, filled with them porn books. But he only carries say 3-4 books to the field. These people, they got over a few hundred! A FEW HUNDREDS!"

"Well, I've had my share of porn books." Kage calmly stated, earning a glare from Prayer. "Though, I will have none of those porn things while I'm eating. Nosireeno. I lost appetite when someone speaks about the birds and the bees."

"…Kage-san… ecchi."

"Oi, oi! Don't go around judging me now. Personally I think the idea of a girl showed adultery approaches in the open for everyone to see is kind of… I don't know, not exactly revolting… but improper nonetheless."

"Ano, Kage-san… you're not a G-"

"I'M NOT ATTRACTED TO THE SAME SEX, if that's what you're trying to say! I just… haven't found any interest to the opposite sex yet… Haven't got the time to care. Call me old fashioned or workaholic, I don't care. In any case, what should we do with this situation?"

"Nah, they still get their job done. Let the Maintenance division solve their own problem."

"I heard rumors that the Frontlines Division soldiers are opening a black market for those in need of the banned items in maintenance division." Prayer further added.

Kage sighed. "Well, soldiers are human too. We get tired, we get hungry, and yes sometimes we wanna get off the reality once in a while to enjoy some porn. When somebody tried to hold all that in, what we get is aggressive destructive tendencies. Believe me, I've found out about this a hard way."

"Well, I'll count on that experience. Then, Prayer-kun, how's it going to be?"

"Jackie-san as the representative of the Maintenance team will talk about it, in private with Murdoch to see if he can alleviate some of the rules."

"In private? Where exactly is that, in this fortress?"

"The Chief Mechanic's office."

"That's private?"

"It is, if you ignore at least 40 pairs of ears eavesdropping."

Later that night…

Jackie and Murdoch having their dinner (soldier ration) and having their talk, drinking **tea**.

"You know, Jackie-kun, seeing you like this right now, reminds me when you first came, 5 years ago."

"Ah, please, Murdoch-dono. It's embarrassing."

"You were a cocky little brat at the time."

"I was sent here by other members just because I knew a few tricks. I didn't realize then, they were just trying to get rid of me. I even bullshitted in front you and said-"

"Hey old man, your age is over, hurry up get out and tend to your kittens!" Murdoch mock copy a young man speaking. "I still remember a few cadets fainted when you said that right in front of my face."

"I really want to dig a hole to crawl in and die…" Jackie blushed. "Anoo… speaking of cadets…"

"Jackie… you remember that little accident with the Lohengrin cannon, the first few weeks when you work in my division?"

"I… was trying to improve the fire power by putting three times more gunpowder for an explosive propelling of the bullet. It worked like wonders but… melted a couple of exhaust vents on the first shot. The second shot literally broke it apart."

"Luckily, it was just a field test, and no one was injured. But it took a few weeks to get it right. Harlbarton's lieutenant nearly cut your head off didn't he?"

"That Canard Pars guy is one scary dude." Jackie suddenly humbled himself. "But then you bail me out of trouble."

"People entrust their lives at our work. In wartimes, we, like medics, used our skills to keep people alive."

"When you teach me that, I realized you'll be my lifelong teacher."

"Yes well. I want other kids to understand this too. But when words don't get through, you have to pound it into them. This is why I've done what I did. When you're in my position, you'll understand that too."

"Me?"

"Yep. I'm over 50 and counting, one day I won't be able to keep this up. So you'll take my place later on. I've taught you all I know, what you lack is… experience. That's not something I can teach you."

"Murdoch-danna…" Jackie saw his chief in a new light.

Murdoch smiled lightly and raise his cup. "Cheers."

"C…Cheers!"

After this event, Jackie Tonomura's 180 degree change of heart will resentfully known by the entire maintenance division as "The Shanghai Betrayal". This became the center of the entire conflict, right to the very end.

To set up his example, also note Murdoch didn't had a single drop of rum entering his system.

Day 3:

The Untouchables

The next day, Jackie gathered a couple of like minded (and some were bribed) crew and formed the Maintenance Disciplinary Enforcer team. Armed with axes and harisen, he set out on a purge of blood, ironically claimed that they are unblemished by economical bribes, they call themselves the untouchables.

In the secret dried fish production spot…

"Hey, did you hear?"

"What? The Shanghai Betrayal thingy?"

"Ah, that Jackie guy… I think he went all dressed up like… Oniwabanshu style like… wearing hanya masks…"

"Yuck… even the image make me sick…"

And then suddenly something crashed through the secret wall. A bunch of guys wearing Hanya masks and carrying large caliber harisens and an axe came crashing in.

"Untouchable!" One of the Hanya with Jackie's voice flowing out roared.

The startled fishmakers had no chance to defend themselves.

"TENCHUUUU! (Heaven's retribution!)"

The untouchables proceed to slaughter everyone with slaps of harisens. In the afternoon, the vindicated were hanged upside down, naked, with a plaque written: 'example for future traitors'.

These tragedies were added with the omnipresent spy snitch, double spy, unmasking spies. But history teaches as, when a policy is enforced by a iron hand reign of terror, it calls for an act of counter terrorism to deal with. And in the case of counter terrorizing from the terror of those with power, the answer is with another form of terrorism acts. However, the maintenance squad feels not yet need to take such action. At least, till the afternoon where the impact of the new enforcement unit were brought to light to their economical predicament.

"NANNI!!??"

"Yeah, that's what they said."

"DON'T JOKE AROUND! The dried fish's price were already high enough and now they gonna what? Double it?"

"They said it's because of the all raids done by those Untouchables."

"WHAAAT!!? B… But I thought they were on our side!"

"They're on that Jackie's side. Ever since he became their head honcho, that guy has been having some of his screw loose."

"Well that's certainly won't do! As if it weren't bad enough those Frontline Division bleed us dry with those outrageous rate for dried fish and porn books… now THIS!? No… that's out of question!"

And so it was. In Jackie's hand, Murdoch's iron grip regime turned into a reign of terror. Terror begets terror. Terrorist cells began to grow within the ranks. Factions were created: one side, the Disciplinary Committee, led by Jackie Tonomura, who seek to enforce the law and order to other opposing parties; the Resistance, led democratically, the worker division whose economy has been ruined by the frontline division profiteering and also suffer from the Enforcer's regime of terror; and finally, the Frontline, who suffers over the tyranny of the disciplinary force, and seek to re-establish their economical dominance over their porn and snack market. This party was led by Arnold Neumann. He was once Jackie's friend. The Shanghai Betrayal event shook their friendship to its very foundation. They are now Blood enemies.

"I SWEAR ON MY NAME ARNOLD NEUMANN, JACKIE TONOMURA'S REIGN OF TERROR WILL HAVE NO PLACE IN THIS EARTH!"

Despite the imminent terrorist breakouts, there's an unspoken agreement: no form of aggression of any kind will be directed to the holder of the highest supreme power: the Captains and Chief Kojiro Murdoch himself. With no other targets, the remaining two factions directed their object of aggression to one person: Jackie Tonomura, the head of the Disciplinary force.

Jackie was having fun in the public bath, along with some of his Untouchables, when suddenly, a dozen guys with harisen, and white headband with a standard of Vengeance written on them charged in.

"TRAITOOOR!!"

"TENCHU! JINCHU! TENCHUUU!"

"W… Wait! I can explain!" the head of the Disciplinary force tried to explain.

"THIS ISN'T OPEN FOR DEBATE!"

"BUKOROSE!!"

All of them charged at the bath and cry havoc. The first target was Jackie. His head get slapped several times before his Untouchables intervene. But, naked and unarmed as they are, they can only rely on their muscle. Worse, they're outnumbered.

"GAAAAAAH! YOU CANNIBAL! WHO BIT MY LEG!?"

"ERGH? CHIEF JACKIE!? THAT'S YOU?"

"BAKAAA"

"TENCHUUU!"

And then just then, another bunch of guys carrying a battle standard brandishing the word Tenchu, stared at the battle in the bath before they too joined the fray. Again, the targets were also Jackie and his Untouchables.

This incident later were explained in that, both Frontline and the Resistance had planned the terror assault on Jackie individually by each faction. They just happened to plan to do so on a similar time. Heavenly Punishment indeed. Regardless, history teaches us that armed aggression by the resisting force against those in power will often brought about harsher judgment by those in power.

Day 4:

Three Letters, Three Terror pranks, and The Last Leaf fall

Now that the lines had been drawn clear of who fights in which side, it is still clear that none has the edge over another. All of them require a leverage to fight the other faction. The captains are out of question. They need an unofficial form of power. A symbol that will instill fear in the hearts of others, and inspiration in the hearts of its comrades. Unsurprisingly, the three factions came to the same conclusion:

"We must recruit Kage to our cause."

However, Kage is all but a mystery except to a certain few. And thus, any act of Terrorism such blackmail, extortion, bribery or any kind, can only be done through the one known source of contact: Kira Yamato, the 'alleged' (this fact is disputable) brother of the living urban legend. The three factions will eternally regret this though.

"Anoo, Kira-san?"

"No extra!"

"No, no, no. it's not that. I'm wondering if you can contact Kage?"

"And why would I want to do that?"

"ano nee… erh… do you collect these book-"

"I'm a straight guy, and I'm not interested in porn books… or any kind." The chef refused flat out.

"Ah… well… is just… please! We're desperate! The resistance struggle for the freedom to express our humanly rights against the oppression of the Disciplinary force! And then there' the Frontline force who bleed us dry with their profiteering over our suffering! We need Kage's strength!"

"Your porn books, your problem."

And so Kira refused the Resistance flat out.

A few hours later… Kage was training with Harlbarton.

"A ninja understand that invisibility is a matter of patience and agility." Harlbarton taught the young genin on how to run up the walls. "You use your chakra and made it as if they were nails. You put them on your feet and then when the chakra touches, say the wall, you have to maintain it in there."

Bruised and dusty, Kage glared at the old captain who was standing upright, at the wall, a few meters above him. He took a deep breath and starts a vertical sprint, halfway through the wall he starts falling down. In an instant, he was on his way to the floor. Given the current height, he would've had a few concussion and some broken bones. That is, if only several soldiers who 'happens' to be all from the Frontline Division and 'happens' to be there at that exact time hadn't caught him.

"…thank you."

"Pleasure!" A pathetic attempt to create a sincere smile. "Is there anything else we can do for you? Massage your back, personal chauffeur…"

"If you're here to recruit me to your stupid cause, the answer's no. A porn or two is fine but hundreds of them? You even carved it on the wall, all the good it'll make when the enemy came. No wonder Murdoch was pissed. What's more, you use the Maintenance's team misery for your profit making. You can forget the idea of me joining you. Now get off the training premises."

The emissaries of the frontline division bowed down in defeat and walk away.

"… it looks kinda serious… this is… civil war?"

"Bloody fantastic. With this kind of attitude how exactly did you guys ever managed to make a stand against Zaft?"

"God knows."

"Well… that's twice they tried to bribe me. Two factions tried that. Now, there's only one faction and I hope they're smart enough not to try to get on my good side too."

"Careful what you wish for, young lad."

That evening, a huge uproar resounded in the docks of Archangel. Kage, the living legend himself declared openly to side with the disciplinary force. A headband with the kanji of Discipline replaced his usual leaf headband. If there's one thing that is weird is that, the ninja… was wearing glasses.

"I'll say it again! Discipline has been lacking so much in this fortress, I feel compelled to do something about! That is why, I, Kage, the legendary ninja, will side with Jackie Tonomura's disciplinary enforcer squad to uphold justice, fight terror against the honest-"

"Jackie-san… What are you doing?"

The impostor Kage speech was cut short when the REAL Kage dropped down on his back to commit his usual inspection of the merchant ships.

"Eh… aah… anoo… erh…" Jackie suddenly fully understood why their Captain, the brave Mwu la Flagga, can be reduced to a whimpering chicken under the ninja's gaze.

"Answer me. What's… with the getup?" The ninja cracked his knuckles, for intimidation effect.

"G… GOMENNNASAAAAI!" Without further ado, pissing his pants to boot, the impostor ran off only to bump to a bunch of angry, duped resistance force.

"Hallo, 'Kage'!"

"IIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

That evening, the resistance force, under the eyes of everyone, strip Jackie Tonomura, the head of the Disciplinary force, beat him to a bloody pulp before they tossed him off to the sea.

That night, almost dinner time…

"Ah, Murdoch-san? What is it?" Kira was preparing to cook a ramen in the kitchen when Murdoch suddenly appeared on his doorstep.

"Iyaa… Ano… I've seen my boys around you lately… did they try anything…?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you do know in the last few days, I've been trying to stop those kids from porn books and stuff. Ermm… I'm more than aware that those kids can be a little bit… off the hook… have they… errhh… perform… you know stuff like that."

Kira almost dropped the bowl when he caught Murdoch meaning. "STOP! Right there. I'd kill them before they do that! I mean… Yes, they're stressed out, but they are nowhere as desperate as to do something like THAT to me! I mean… why ME!?"

"Wow… c… calm down. S… sorry lad. Just a bit… paranoia. Don't you feel the atmosphere has been rather… tense, as of late?"

"…and whose fault was that really?" Kira mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Kira sighed. "It's just that… well… soldier's, mechanic… they're humans too. When you try to deny them simple pleasures in life, they'll pent up all their stress inside, and it may led into unnatural aggressive acts."

"Unnatural?" Murdoch chuckled a bit. "What are you, a psychologist?"

Just then, out of nowhere a bunch of dull edged arrow hit him on the head. A small letter tied to the arrow. Kira grabbed it and read the letter. The content is simple:

Join Us.

Long Live Resistance.

"Like I said. Unnatural aggressive acts pent inside seeking release." Kira tossed the toy arrows away and showed Murdoch the letter. Kira turned and opened a cabinet to grab some spice when an enormous amount of papers flooded him. All the papers are filled with the same words over and over:

The Frontline will Prevail!

Join us! It's your destiny.

"What's with these jokers?"

"It's not me they wanted. It's Kage. Perhaps they send these letters in hope at least one of them get to him through me."

"I've been told about this civil war but… they can't be serious."

"But it happened, Murdoch-san. They're seeking release, and in the end, it all comes down to this. I tell you at this rate, it'll take one fell swoop for a big explosion." Kira turn the fire and when he began blowing the wood to burn faster, he smelled something else. "This smell… black powder… fish OIL!? Oh no! BACK OFF!" Just as soon as the boy said that, the stove, the bowl and all exploded on his face with a burst of fire.

Murdoch jumped back just in time to saw the whole thing exploded. Kira stood there with steaming burning ingredients and noodles splattered allover his blackened face. A paper suddenly flew and landed on his face. A letter:

A sneak preview of what we can do. If you don't want this to happen every day at an escalated rate, you will join us.

Discipline must be straightened!

"…that's…" Kira was trembling in anger now. "The last… leaf!"

Dinner time.

Kira stomped his way to the dining table carrying the exploded bowl and slammed it right in front of the bewildered captain's table, specifically, right in front of Mwu. "Ano… Kira boy… errhh aren't we supposed to have your oh-God-so-bloody-delicious ramen for dinner?"

"THIS… is what's left of your oh-God-so-bloody-delicious dinner, when people from YOUR division blow it on my face."

"Eh? E… well… can't you make another?"

"SO THEY'LL BLOW IT AGAIN? NO. I've had enough. First they try to bribe me, and then they try to terrorize me. This is your squad, and YOU are the Captain. Be a little responsible and put some restraint on your MEN!"

"Ahh… well… of course… I'll see to it immediately… but before that can you please make another…?"

"NO CAN DO. Murdoch-san and I had one thing in common: we're proud of our work and we dislike seeing it blemished. So here's my demand: as long as this RIDICULOUS civil war still go on, THERE WILL BE NO MORE KIRA-MADE RAMEN FOR ANYONE!"

Someone just dropped lightning on Mwu's head. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Meanwhile, Murdoch just realized how far gone his boys had been. He was so shocked; he passed the day without drinking his rum either.

Day 5:

Explosive Armed Ramen Begins the Armed Intervention to End the Armed Conflict

They say a starving soldier fights the fiercest.

Though we all know that a desperate man would do anything to get what he desire, what Kira Yamato didn't know when he sounded that fateful Ultimatum was how far people (as in the case of Mwu) would do for a spoonful of his noodle.

"IN SHORT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE SITUATION IS SUCH WE NO LONGER IN POSITION TO JUST SIT BACK AND WATCH! FOR THE SAKE OF PEACE, FOR THE SAKE OF HARMONY, FOR THE SAKE OF SAFETY, and most importantly, FOR THE SAKE OF CONTINOUS SUPPLY OF KIRA'S RAMEN!! MY BROTHERS, WE MUST TAKE ARMS!!"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGH!"

"If Gods stand in your way, CUT THEM! If Demons stand in your way, CUT THEM! BUT IF THOSE PERVERTED RAMEN DESTROYERS STAND IN YOUR WAY, EXTERMINATE THEM! WE ARE INCARNATIONS OF HEAVENLY RETRIBUTION!"

Kira's ramen, which quickly became the favorite of the soldiers in Archangel, had secretly amassed a reasonable number of devotees, led by the overzealous main eater, Mwu La Flagga. Kira's ultimatum is the order from Heaven for them to perform an armed intervention to end the war.

And they do so with extreme prejudice and measure.

A bunch of workers just finished rigging the bathhouse when suddenly a ball landed and instantly exploded on their faces. Four men dressed in black chargedat them, harisen in hand ready to slap them all silly.

Jackie woke up from his sleep at 1 am only to find him locked in a chest. 6 hours later his subordinate finally got him out… only to find his ass glued to the bottom of the chest.

At least a dozen members of the Frontier had to spend their nights in medical ward when their lunch soup exploded on their face, bleaching their face green.

Three terror acts, and no one taking responsibility of these attacks.

Tensions run high. The three factions blamed each other and scheduled for an open armed intervention that afternoon. No questions asked, the three factions charged at each other and beat each other. It was then Mwu spring his trap: a large scale orbital barrage (basically, a bunch of paint bombs loaded Gottfrieds, shot from the rooftops of the surrounding building) that massacred (bleach) most of the remaining combatant. Following, the entire military might of the Order of Ramen charged down to finish the job.

Mwu sliced three harisen all at once before he proceeded and slammed all their heads with a harisen as big as a full grown man. Three resistance soldiers attempt to get him when suddenly a bunch of arrows nailed them on the wall. Three more soldiers of The Order of Ramen, carrying black harisen charge in and slap them silly. And then suddenly, reinforcements arrive in every direction from the Resistance, the Untouchables and the Frontlines.

Mwu roared an order. "Soldiers of the Frontline Division! This is an order from your Captain: cease all conflict and drop down your weapons!"

"B… But… Taichou!"

"THIS IS AN ORDER! You're either with us or against us!"

"Captain…" Neumann gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry. You leave me no choice. CHAAARGE!"

Mwu's authoritarian armed intervention quickly took the battle to an escalated level. Sabotage, terror pranks, ambush and assassination (thrown off the sea, hanged upside down for all day, dipped into manure, etc) became an hourly event.

However, men always chose the lesser of two evils. So when a great evil in the name of Mwu's Order of Ramen, or Ramen Tenchu as they became to be known, bear its fangs, a ceasefire truce were made between the Resistance and the Frontline. The Disciplinary force were not included as it was indeed the enemy of all parties. All things considered however, it is apparent that the Untouchables were at a great disadvantage. Realizing he was in a pinch, Jackie utilizes guerilla tactics but mostly kept silent.

Thinking that the disciplinary force has been silenced, the 9th squad Alliance is quick to turn their attention to their captain. Quickly turning the offensive, the Order of Ramen was quickly overwhelmed by the 9th Squad Alliance which obviously greater in number. That fateful afternoon, the only bastion of defense of the Order of Ramen was quickly attacked. In a single afternoon of retribution, the Order was reduced to just a few men, Mwu La Flagga and a couple of loyalist to the ramen cause. However, it was during this time, the Untouchables decided to attack the already exhausted fighters of the three factions. Copying Mwu's massacre, the Untouchable utilize the Orbital Barrage with increased cruelty by authorizing the use of bio weapon (dung and manure bombs instead of paint bomb).

Mwu La lagga and the rest of his men were quickly captured, though the Captain managed to escape that very same afternoon. The rest of his men were executed mercilessly and without trial (thrown off the sea, hanged upside down for all day, dipped into manure, etc). This shocking even of blatant brutality and barbarism will became known as The Ramen of Slaughter.

So brutal was this incident that even the members of the Untouchables began to question the righteousness (and by quite a few, sanity) of their leader.

Murdoch seeing everything decided to think things through and withdraw for the first time from his quarter… thinking how he can salvage the situation. He thinks so hard; he forgot his rum altogether now.

Day 6:

Civil War-Just What the Hell is Going On?

The unbelievable fact that happened throughout this entire civil war, is that despite the fact they're fighting all the time, these people somehow still managed to get their job done.

Although the Order of Ramen was short-lived, their impact lingers still to the end of the war. With Mwu still at large (basically, he's hiding in Harlbarton's quarter), the order of Ramen still stands; although at the present it's military strength is extremely weak (only one person).

As the factions continue to battle each other, problems that initially were suppressed in the deepest core of the soldiers were finally brought to light. People began to see in a longer term point of view and began to question amongst themselves on if they won this war, how should they treat the currently standing policy of Chief Murdoch. While initially they were merely at odds, this quickly escalated into an armed conflict within the group. An unusual situation occurred where in the three major factions exist 11 subdivision existing simultaneously.

The subdivision of the Resistance named themselves the Democratization of the Maintenance team which is critical of Chief Murdoch's way of doing things, expelled the Disciplinary force and demanded democratization from Murdoch. Then, the Revolutionary Communiqué. A subdivision of the Infiltration squad which is well known for their use of rat messenger. The revolutionary communiqué had been trying to communicate with other division to garner their support. In their direct opposition is the Purist Owl faction from the Resistance who resisted the Revolutionary by employing trained owls to capture their rat messengers. Justice Force corps are soldiers from the Untouchables who can no longer accept Jackie's regime of terror and seek to enforce discipline. Also there's the Death to Jackie Tonomura corps-basically, this splinter faction is simply a bunch of guys who had intense hatred to the Untouchable chief. And then there's also the Free Awadachi corps which stated their pacifism by start singing and garnered a few supporters. And then there's also the Wrench Templars. A unified Resistance and the Frontier who continued their battle against the oppression of the Untouchables.

A group of the Wrench Templars axed a door down to attack the Justice Force when suddenly the Revolutionary Communiqué attacked from behind. Before the battle was over the Purist Owl faction joined the fray, thinking them to be the Democratization of the Maintenace Team group who stole their ration for that day.

Simply put, no one understood which side they're on either (or what exactly is going on altogether). Even during this mobilization, the numbers of their group members continue to dwindle, and in the end, no group number had ever reached two digits, and no single group ever reached hegemony. The once unified factions are now battling each other. Not understanding who stand on whose side, the battle degenerated into last man standing style. Everyone is an enemy.

Murdoch sits on his office with Harlbarton in front of him.

"…it has gone that bad huh?"

"That bad. Yes. They need your leadership, and you're very good at that. I'll vouch for you. But being a leader sometimes mean understanding and compromise."

"This comes from you? Who is so strict to your men?"

"Hey, I compromised Mwu's antics. Now look where that brought him."

"Into this division where I fix all the things he broke."

"Why don't you try to befriend them a little bit. I did that to my men, learning from Mwu."

"I suppose we had to end this somehow… I also haven't drink a rum this week… It's been a few months straight now… let's get this over with tomorrow I guess…"

"Whoa… that's a personal new record eh?"

"I'm at… my… limits though…" Indeed, Murdoch look a bit pale… now, it's an understatement: he's ghastly pale and his supposedly firm hands trembling.

Day 7:

WHEN I WAS YOUNG I…

It was afternoon time and everyone was having lunch, safe for a guy who was hanged upside down because he was caught carrying porn pictures… and another man who pasting posters in the wall.

"O… Oi! Put me down please?"

"No can do. You're from the Wrench Templars aren't you? We're enemies!"

"Oh… Ah…"

A frying pan landed on the poster guy's head. Lo and behold, the disciplinary team approached him with blatant malice.

"BUCHIYAMA!! You know the rules!" Jackie Tonomura mummified after the latest skirmish which involve a dozen harisen, a pile of dung, and a salmon fish (Eh?).

Buchiyama whined in terror.

"PREPARE TO MAKE YOUR PEACE!!"

"Hoo… nice picture. Who is she?" Murdoch commented.

"REALLY!?" Buchiyama was glad beyond belief when he saw the chief of the Maintenance team commented.

"C…Chief?"

"This style of painting… I had to hand it, it's detailed. Her hair is pink… who's she?"

"Ahh… I don't know either. I bought it from one of the merchant and we've made copies of her and we were planning to use an altered picture of her as a symbol for the Democratization of the Maintenance team… do you mind?"

Murdoch turned towards them and his light smile disappeared. "OF COURSE I MIND YOU FUCKING IDIOT! DEMOCRATIZATION MY ASS! IF YOU GOT TIME TO SPOUT ALL THOSE FUCKTARD NONSENSE YOU'VE GOT TIME TO CLEAN ALL THIS MESS!"

"UNDERSTAND THAT YOU FUCKING IDIOT!?" Jackie roared to Buchiyama.

"YOU'RE THE FUCKING IDIOT, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Murdoch roared again, harder. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT DRESS AND THAT LOOK? WHAT ARE YOU, YAKUZA STOOGES!?"

"W… b… but… w…"

"SHUT UP! WHERE THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE!? EVERYONE ON CLEANING DETAIL! AND IF ANYBODY ASLEEP ASS KICK THEM UP! AND SOMEONE BRING THAT IDIOT DOWN! ANYBODY GOOFING OFF I'LL SHIT KICK THEIR ASSES TO THE SEA!" Murdoch jerked his thumb to the poor hanging men on the ceiling. He looked around for a moment and roared again. "Where's Sugita and Sagasano?"

"Yessir!Sugitaandsagasanowereinjuredwhentheywereassaultedbybondassociationwhichisasubdivisionofthewrenchtemplarwhichwerehiredbythejusticeforceandthedeathtojackietonomuracorpstheytookabeatingbutitwasagoodfightandnowtheyreasleepinthequarter…"

"WHAT!? PEOPLE WERE INJURED!? WHO TOLD YOU COULD GET HURT AS YOU PLEASE!?"

"B…But I thought…"

"YOUR THOUGHTS DOESN'T MATTER! YOU DON'T HAVE PERSONAL LIFE HERE! THAT ALSO MEANS YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO GET SICK OR HURT! SHIT KICK THEM UP!"

"That's overkill chief!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A FUCKING OVERKILL!? WHEN I WAS YOUNG I…blablablablawashwishwushweshwosh…"

As sudden as it began, so sudden was its ended. The seven days of flame ended that day after a brief (5am to 5pm) sermon…

The next day…

Epilogue:

Kira closed his diary and thought up the events that had transpired in the last eight days. He looked again at the half conscious soldiers and decided to add another last line to end the story:

"The morale of this story is: don't bother thinking of trying to change the way people at the top thinks. Sometimes they're just as messed up as we are."

0000000back to real story00000000

"…that's a bit overkill, don't you think!?"

"Well… considering we're nearing the final phase of the plan, I think we need an edge. You've heard how Kage easily snuff out our spies. He seem had a good understanding of the lay of the land and the trade routes, so why bother being inconspicuous?"

"Open assault is suicide!"

"That's not what Mikhail suggesting." Veia responded. Raww remained silent, not sure what to say in regards to Veia's proposal.

"…it's just… inhuman… using 'him' of all people!?"

"…I'd guessed you'd say that. But… if… what one of my men told me was true… that man will be the only one, regardless of his mental state, who can put up a fight with Kage. And then there's your idea of burning things… it fits." Veia explained.

"…what's the point of asking my opinion… if you already set forth to do it anyway?"

"HARO!"

The three soldiers were startled by the appearance of a semi transparent pink ball creature like… something.

"…Haro?"

"Ararara… Mr. Pink!" a serene childlike voice called the Haro. A cloaked figure popped her head from the corner.

"Lacus! Haro! Lacus!" The pink haro bounced back to its mistress.

Lacus cupped the Haro in her arms. "Gomenne."

Veia and Raww sighed. That's the sign that their meeting is well over. As a final parting words. "Rest assured. This is the only modification I will do to your plan. The rest… I will make sure it is performed flawlessly."

"…" Athrun didn't answer but nodded anyway.

The two warlords left the knight alone. As they walk out the two saluted the hooded lady as they leave. "Lacus-dono, you bring cheer to the grimmest of places." Raww bowed once.

"Konichiwa-desu!" The lady gave them a bow as she went to his fiancée. "Konichiwa, Athrun!"

"Your Japanese are getting a little bit better."

Lacus smiled under her hood. "I still don't get about the honorifics though…"

"You'll get it someday. I'm not that good myself, I can't teach you."

"Arara? But you speak Japanese very fluently."

"A friend taught me when I was a kid… and I was 4 at the time, so I don't remember much. Just some bits and and I'm still using some hand gestures. Anyway… why are you here?"

Lacus chuckled. "Can't I see my own fiancée because he's in prison?"

"I thought it was cancelled. Officially, I was executed. Can't marry a dead man, can you?"

Lacus chuckled. "No. Actually… I… came here to say goodbye."

"Huh?"

"I'm… going to Junius."

At this remark, it was as if a lightning just fell on Athrun's head. "You do no such thing!" He quickly reasserted himself and retorted.

"Athrun!"

"That's the land of the living dead!"

"That's the grave of our brethren!"

"There are plenty ways to offer condolences to the fallen. SUICIDE is NOT one of them!"

"ATHRUN ZALA! That's your mother's GRAVE!" Lacus half shrieked.

The fallen knight fell silent at this.

"…you talked to me so often about how you missed your mother… but never for once you go to at least visit your mother's REAL grave."

"…so you do it… in my stead?"

"No. It just so happen that our destination and reason collide. I do it for my own reasons."

"…please… reconsider what you-"

Lacus chuckled bitterly. "My sister told me that dozens of times."

"And your sister is RIGHT!"

Lacus huffed. "I just thought, this is the only thing I can do. Especially in such times."

"Lacus…"

"Daijobu. Not only my sister; her royal knights, some escorts… and Andrew Waltfield; they will all accompany me there."

"Sabaku no Tora!?"

"Ara? Who?"

"T… The Desert Tiger, Andrew Waltfield! He's coming too!?"

"Hai. Well… before he became one of the Hakutenkun, together with reverend Malchio he _was_ my father's royal knight."

"That's very true…"

"Maa. That is all I guess. If fate beckons, I hope we meet again. Ja ne."

"Lacus…" Athrun sat back to his cell, not knowing what to do… but hope for the best.

**000000000000000**

"ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

"As expected."

If he weren't seeing for himself, he'll say the old man was just trying to torture him. But there he is. Lo and behold, Harlbarton was standing… on top of the scorching hot bath water. "No worry. Everybody fail the first time. You have to take your weight into consideration. You managed to latched on walls by 'hooking' your chakra… now you have to keep it constantly flowing to support your weight."

"I get the theory…it all seems so easy but…" Kira pull himself out of the bath. "Now the question is, which will happen first? I will manage to stand on water or getting boiled first."

"Hahaha… come now. Is not that hot."

"No… but if you got flash boiled…"

"Hahahaha."

"By the way… it's been… a week."

"…do you still think… about that crazy plan prediction of yours?"

"Ah. It does sound crazy isn't it?"

"You've… seen it in action?"

"Not in actual war. In chess. A long time ago."

"The game of chess originated from actual war."

"But I sincerely hope I was just being paranoid." Kira sighed. 'Because if it was… then… there's no mistaking it… it's him…'

Just then, someone knocked on the door to the bathhouse.

"What is it?" Harlbarton answered while Kira quickly covered his face with his mask.

"Anoo… I'm looking for Kage."

"What is it?"

"There's an unknown ship. They're not on the list of the usual merchants you gave us."

"Did you let him in?"

"Of course not. We're awaiting Kage's approval, so."

Kage looked at Harlbarton, who nodded. "Show me."

Outside, a ship of somewhat peculiar design was waiting outside the wall. The ship has a pair of sails and it was situated on both sides and it looked like dragon's wing. The soldier's looked at the ships with great suspicion.

Just then, Kage appeared right behind them with shunshin. In the one week, he managed to somewhat improved his techniques. "What is it?"

"That ship. It looked… weird…"

Kage looked below. "…now that's a rare sight… a Zaft-made ship."

"ZAFT ship!? Battleship!?"

"Baka! A battleship would shoot you from the distance. That one is a merchant ship. Okay. I'll check it out." Kage took a step, fell off the edge, and then start walking vertically on the wall, terrifying the soldier's and the ZAFT merchant ship crews to no end.

He hopped into the ship. "Which one of you that you name as Captain!?"

"That would be me." A man with silver hair responded.

"…" Kage eyed the man carefully. He could've sworn he saw that man somewhere. "Have I seen you before?"

"I…wouldn't know… but I would remember a man with a mask who can walk on walls."

Kage sighed. "This is Zaft-made merchant ships and you don't get something like this on the fly… you're advanced?"

"Yes. We are. And before you say anything, yes, we are aware that this is Archangel, and it's filled to the brim with Natural soldiers, and we _might_ get killed on sight."

"Either that makes you very brave… or very stupid… you'll risk your life for some scrape of profit?"

"These… are troubled times. Economy is in a very bad shape, even in our own home country. Price skyrocketed and people simply buy less."

"…where are you from?"

"…Augustus."

"Augustus?"

"Yes."

"…Augustus… wasn't that a mining city?"

The merchant inwardly groaned. 'You can't fool this guy… not only Orb trade cities… he even know Zaft's too!' "Yes. But… recently, several mines had been dug out. The government felt the need to quickly find a replacement for provision source… to replace Junius, that is. So several depleted mines had been repurposed for farming. The provision for war."

"They're late."

"I beg your pardon?"

"They're 72 years late! Junius was decimated 72 years ago, why would they choose now?"

"Wh… well… the mines weren't depleted 72 years ago, were they not? A change in priority, that's why."

"You risk much coming to us. Not from us, but from your own country. If they finds out you've been selling provision meant for war… they'll hang you on sight."

"W… well… a man's gotta do what he had to eat."

"Can I see?"

"Oh, suresuresure… please. By all means."

Kage was brought to a very cold room. Incantations and special mechanic design had allowed Zaft-made ship, especially merchant ship to carry cold storage room on board. He looked down and saw blocks of ice. Inside the blocks of ice were slabs of meat and some vegetables. The ice was to preserve the goods inside.

"…I see… I had to thaw some of this… if you don't mind?"

"As long as you pay."

Kage had expected something like this and gave the merchant the money given by Harlbarton.

"Oh! Domo. Someone… get some torch down here…"

"No need."

"Eh?"

In a sequence of few seconds, Kage finished a seal, and then blow a fresh fire on one of the ice blocks. The ice melted almost instantly. He sliced a bit of the meat and then use a small hole on his mask, tasted the meat. He chewed it several times… "…no problem on the meat." The ninja melted random iceblocks, one by one, tasting each and every product. When all was done, none of them were poisoned or whatsoever. Kage turned to the Captain and asked several questions.

"…how long have you been doing this?"

"I'm new."

"What?"

"You sirs, will be my very first customers."

"First?"

"Yes. I'm new to this thing… so, to speak."

"…why us?"

"You just mentioned the reason yourself sir. The goods we offer will never make it past the Zaft coast guards. They'll hang us on sight if they find out we've been selling war provision. Of course… we're willing to adjust our prices to ensure your cooperation for our mutual benefit."

Kage sighed. "Sorry. We can't let you in. BUT, you're free to trade things with us."

"How exactly we'll do that… with our potential customers 10 stories above?"

Kage whistled. "Murdoch-san! Does it work!?"

"Of course it works!" Came the chief mechanic's reply. A wooden platform slowly dropped from the top of the wall. Halfway, though, it suddenly drop down at an accelerated speed. Almost hitting Kage, who's honed quick reflexes immediately shunshined him away from oblivion. The sight of a man disappearing to a puff of smoke and then reappearing somewhere else startled some of the crew.

On the top, Murdoch was screaming fire and insults at one of his careless subordinates. "YOU FUCKING RETARD! YOU ALMOST KILLED HIM YOU BLITHERING GOOD FOR NOTHING OF A-" Murdoch turned below. "KAGE! DAIJOBBU-KA!?"

"Daijobbu. Daijobbu-desu." Kage sighed. "Anyway. I'll be taking their orders; and then you'll load the goods through this gadget. I'm sorry. We had a boogie once and it almost got us. Can't risk that."

"I understand." The captain nodded understandingly. And then, as he saw Kage on the platform as it was being pulled up, he commented.

"Did you see that move? Nichol?"

"Yes. Mwu La Flagga's infamous teleporatation technique. He used it during our last bout. I see he had improved it as well."

Mikhail Coast frowned. "This guy… he's one tough antibody. I'm beginning to see why Veia-sama gave him so much credit… and that physique… no matter how you see it… that person is probably at your age, Nichol."

"Yes. But he's definitely more powerful than me by a long shot. It's quite a miracle I survived his onslaught with just a few fractures…"

"Well… with this man in charge of the security… and these countermeasures… I'm not that surprised that he managed to snuff you out. We were right to leave 'him' behind."

"I… personally do not agree that we used him like he was some sort of…"

"I can heal wounds on other human limbs… but the brain… now that's a territory we doctors rather not cross."

"…" Nichol sighed sadly. "I dearly hoped we don't have to resort to that…"

**000000000000000**

Zaft Carpentaria naval warbase…

About 200 ships, big and small, sailed from the massive docks of Zaft Carpentaria base.

In Zaft mainland… November…

6 large battleships, bigger than that of the Zaft's average ships escorted by dozens of smaller ships sailed out of the docks… and then another one. One huge star shaped battleship with rows and rows of cannon adorned each of its edge, five times bigger than the battleships around it and three times taller, sailed out very slowly out of the docks of Gamoff.

On the bridge…of the Mobile Aquatic Heavy Assault Battleship Aquarius…

"It's finally finished. And preparations are complete as well… 6000 Bladebanes, 6 heavy assault warships, and my flagship… Let's go, Aquarius! Fortress Archangel, Let's see you survive this." Veia stood proudly over his prized Bladebane fleet.

Deep within the confines of Aquarius, a cage was set up.

In the dark shadowy cages, a single mad red eye of the roaring Miguel Aiman can be seen.

**000000000000000**

**000000000000000**

**000000000000000**

Okay… it's done. All goes well… the next few chapter, HOPEFULLY, we'll be very interesting… I hope.

If the writer's block didn't get to me first


	13. In the Darkness Wreaths

Some of the characters in Samurai Seed are using the characters from Astray and the Seed MSV. And then there are also Characters which use reference from Naruto and other anime. I tried my best to stay true to the character but if any of you feel it occ, my bad.

Took me ages (almost literally) but I finally finished the new chapter for Samurai Seed and managed an update… enjoy.

Kage is Kira

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

Chapter 13:

In the Darkness wreaths

"They've come again? The same Zaft ship?" Kage blinked.

"Yeah. It's the third time this week now."

"…they're quite fast at restocking, I give them that…" Kage went out to the walls and saw the ship again. "AHOY down there!"

"AHOY, Kage-danna! Are you coming to check our goods again?"

"The usual routine." Kage get down through the crane and landed on their ship. He checked their goods again… and it was perfect. As always. "I don't understand… how did you guys could resupply so quickly? I know Japan was close to the Zaft lands… but no matter how fast, the fastest you can travel is at least 5 days. You managed to resupply in 2 days period?"

"Ah, we utilize a new supplying system, Kage-danna. You see… this ship never get back to the mainland. Instead of going back and forth the mainland, one big ship will bring as many goods as it can carry and then stationed themselves in a strategic point, close to many potential buyers. We go there daily to resupply." Mikhail inwardly congratulates himself for such wonderfully believable excuse. And it's not entirely a big lie. His ship does resupply from a big ship… Veia's flagship Aquarius, which had stationed itself, along with the Bladebane battleships and Carpentaria's fleet just two days ago, some distance away from the Archangel Fortress.

Even Kage had to admit, this man is quite convincing and his story is quite believable. He began contemplating on whether he can let the man in or not. The crane was for safety sake. But ethically, it was rather rude and not a very efficient method of transaction. His mask hid his contemplating face well.

One of Mikhail's men nudged him on the back. "Hey, Mikhail! Tell him to let us in! We'll never proceed with the plan if he keeps doing this!"

"You should learn more about human psychology, my impatient friend. Right now, we're garnering his, and most importantly his men's, trust. Thanks to that botched up initial infiltration attempt, we've lost some. If we press him to let us in now, he realized there's a plot going on and then he'll never let us in; all the things we've done in the last three visits will be for naught… but… to be on the safe side…"

Kage finally decided that he wouldn't take the risk. "Oh well… some modern age we're living. Okay. Show me the goods."

"Umm… Excuse me? Kage-danna?"

"Hai?"

"Well… I've heard some words… that your base was in need of ore?"

"…one moment." Kage yelled up. "Would somebody call Captain Harlbarton and Lieutenant Murdoch to come here, if you please!"

The guards above were somewhat bewildered but done so anyway. Moments later, Harlbarton and Murdoch had already down with Kage and Mikhail. The merchant disguised doctor explained his offer. "If you want, we can offer you some ore, we can get it fast and in greater quantity as well. Remember, our supplier get their goods from Augustus, a mining city."

Harlbarton, Kage and Murdoch talked with each other.

"Well… his offer is tempting… Thanks to some of those usual traders, we've managed to stock up some ore. But… we still need some more. And fast." Murdoch started.

"What do you think Kage? Can we trust them?"

Kage was at an impasse. He had to admit. Three visits. No trouble at all. So far, all they sell are food, some spices and ingredients etc… but ores. Well. That's one heavy load that the crane definitely can't lift. Small amounts at a time, maybe. But judging by the amount THEY need, that'll take days to unload, and they don't have that. They have to take the risk and let them in. Risk. He was never much of a risk taker. "I'm not really sure. They haven't made any trouble at all… but… we got some reasons not to let them in as well. Their stories are indeed believable. But… the fact that they're new guy… and they just conveniently appear after all the battle is over…"

"Coincidence?"

"Not a big fan of it." Kage and Murdoch turned to the elder Captain for the final say.

The elder captain pondered their reasoning. "Let's give them a try. But we'll put them under strict guard."

Kage and Murdoch agreed. Harlbarton turned towards the 'merchants'. "Fine. But mind you, we'll put you on a strict watch."

And thus the merchants retreated to their mothership.

A few days later…

"Are you ready, Mikhail?" Veia asked.

"Their immunity is strong. If we are going to penetrate it, we have to go full burst in one go. And we may have to do this in one shot before Kage gets another chance to ruin it."

"…"

"…My Lord?"

"…I… I have doubts." Veia turn around, staring at the Fortress. "A premonition. So to speak."

"Of our failure?"

The Old general chuckled. "Why, even the best of stratagems can be foiled. Given the right circumstances, naturally. It's just…"

"Is it Kage you're worried about?"

"…no… Well yes. But… something else too." Mikhail gave the old veteran a look.

"Worry not. Kage may possess the strongest of the secret weapon… but if the reports are to be believed, we may have a slight advantage."

"Which is?"

"One of my Bladebanes told me that Kage may not have full control of that weapon. It seems, it's highly unstable and random."

"Is that so… but that's a mere technicality that will only need to time to mend."

"Exactly sir. That's why we must proceed with the surgery now while this tumor cancer is still harmless… otherwise…"

Veia get the message and nodded. "You're right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. Go. And good luck."

After he bowed, Mikhail left with his retinue. Veia gazed at the departing convoy of ships, his uneasiness keeps nagging him. Yzak looked at his master and brave a question. "Master… what ails your mind?"

"Somehow… I had a feeling… we're about to witness an awakening of something truly monstrous."

* * *

He should've seen it coming: at the dead of a morning, inspecting every ship that enters the fortress, and then trained his ass off with Harlbarton. Come breakfast, lunch and dinner, when his ramen is always high on demand. He had to instruct other chefs to cook ramen en masse for a few hundred mouths to feed in one time. Sure he used to deal with lots of customers. But at least they came a few family at a time and not every last one of them asked for double portions. Harlbarton would pummel him in between the meal hours, the decimation of the last remainder of the 7 days of flame rebellion… And then there's the matter of Shiki, who remained so unstable, and Harlbarton demanded extra training.

"The problem is, like I said, you hated Shiki. You just couldn't bring yourself to trust him/her."

"Yeah… yeah… whatever you say sir…" Kage, annoyed and weary, could barely lift his body. Good God, he couldn't believe how tired he was. Eyebags start to form underneath his eyes. His sleep has always been far from peaceful since he start killing people. The kid with long hair keeps hounding him in his sleep, asking why he couldn't hear his name. Though he finally understood this kid is Shiki. He know who he is, but he couldn't hear his name nor speak of it, he keeps having these hallucinations these… dreams over and over for nights, "…and that had played havoc on my sleep."

"Achyaaa…" Mwu scratched his head in sympathy. "Eyebags don't look good on you…"

"Well, that's no good… Kira… no, Kage you know your position?" The old Captain glared at the young shinobi.

"A chef for a Ramen freak and part time Ninja?"

"Yes… and you're also an ace of this fortress. That means you're no good to us half alive." Harlbarton tapped Kira's tired shoulder. "You need rest. Take a break. That's an order."

"…"

"And no buts!" The two captains howled in chorus.

Kage looked at the two man. "I'm not going to argue… maybe I can't rest…" he removed his mask. "My point is you guys have been hounding my back with this super ninja crap, like I need it."

"I don't like your tone boy." Mwu cringed. "We're trying to help you here. Could you please show some appreciation?"

Kira couldn't control himself. Frustration, anger, annoyance, and above all lack of sleep had made his tone sound harsher than it should have. "Funny you should mention help. As far as I'm concerned, all your ideas had brought my situation from bad to worse."

"What did you…" Mwu's Caucasian skin turned pink in anger.

"Alright that's enough." Harlbarton cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Kira we're no ogre. We're all tired, and sweat steam can heat up your head. Take a one day break, young man. We wouldn't want you to drop dead when we need you most."

Kira jumped away without further ado with a scoff. Mwu displeasure was quickly abated with a gentle knock to his head.

"That was stupid. To get provoked by the words of a 16 year old boy?"

"…" Mwu swept the sweat off his brow and sighed. The elder captain was right. It was stupid and childish of him.

"You know… not that I give up on him… but… I think we've kept him here long enough." Harlbarton looked meaningfully at Mwu. The younger captain blinked once, and then caught his senior's meaning.

"I guess so… by rights, he and his friends shouldn't even be here…" Mwu started to regret the anger that swelled in him a moment ago. If he thinks about it, Kira got every right to be furious at him. In just a few short weeks, he had killed so many of his kind, the Advanced. "We should've done this the first time he asked for it. Now he's seen enough blood spilt to last two lifetimes."

"I think I'll have your brother to assemble a squad to escort him and his friends. A small contingent, 8, 9 people tops."

"We've trained him and his friends well. Those Emeralds won't find them easy prey now."

"Never hurts to be prepared, no?"

Mwu sighed and smiled. "No. I'll tell him tomorrow, when he's cooled off. But I'm still pissed though, so I think I'll give him a parting prank or something."

"Why?"

"He called me a Ramen Freak."

The elder captain sneered. "And that's not true?"

"No. I'm a SUPER Ramen FREAK." A mental image of the bold golden cast words (20th Century Fox style): SUPER RAMEN FREAK can be seen at Mwu's background.

The elder captain sweat dropped.

* * *

Kira walked around, taking the best of his one day break. Slowly but sure, inhaling fresh air like it was the breath of his life. The mask was literally glued to his mouth. How long since the last time his mouth was not covered with this piece of clothing? Yesterday's dinner session seems like ages ago. Yep. He only took off the mask when he's cooking, to avoid suspicion. But almost as soon as he finished his meal, he quickly put it on once more. The only smell he sniffed without the mask is the smell of broth, flour, and other food ingredients. Outside, he would wear this mask, and it reeks of blood, sweat and more blood. And so when he took off the black covering, his nose tingled at the smell of fresh sea air. '…haa… fresh air can be so sweet…' His mind kept screaming of demanding some sleep, but his heart told him to meet his friends first. He hadn't been able to see them for God Knows how long. The only time he can see them was during meal time, and he was too busy in the kitchen to engage in any sort of conversation. The first he found was Sai, in the medical ward, talking to the surgeons. It seem Sai had developed an interest in surgeries and medicine.

"Kira!"

"Sai."

"Where in the world have you been?"

"I've been… well… busy."

"It must be tough."

"You tell me. You want to be a surgeon?"

"What?" Sai looked at Kira then to himself: he's wearing a bloodstained apron and holding a scalpel. "Oh yeah. You know I always wanna be a doctor. What happened to your eyes? Those eyebags… what have you been doing?"

"Well… just… busy. I've been having… nightmares too."

"I see… Wait a moment." Sai turned to one of the doctors and talk about something. When he turned to Kira again, he gave him a weed. "This weed was used to anesthetize patients. A painkiller, so to speak. Normally we mix with some other drugs but it can be eaten as it is, but it has a side effect of making you incredibly sleepy."

Kira took the weed. "With the state I'm in, I doubt I'll need it to get any sleepier than I already am. But thanks."

Sai smiled. "Glad I can help."

"Have you seen Tolle and Milly?"

"I don't know. Haven't seen them since morning."

"What about Kuzzey?"

"I think I saw him around in the armory. I don't know what he's doing though."

"Okay." Kira left Sai as he's back to his conversation with the army surgeons. Kira left him and continue his trip around the base. It's been weeks since the last attack. Most of the damages done by enemy cannonfire had been fixed. Now he can start to see what a different sight Archangel was before its damaged state. The whole fortress is situated in between two steep cliffs and it was positioned on a gulf. It is circular, with two wide walls protecting front and rear. No side walls, since it is protected by two tall cliffs. The entire structure of this fortress is centered on a pair of two tall and long parallel walls that split the fortress to two right down the middle and connected the front and rear ramparts. The two walls serve as platforms that supported the massive Lohengrin Cannons, its barrel jutted out just a bit out on the front wall, where the two gigantic Angel Statues were situated in such manner, it look as if the Angels shoulder the great cannons. The walls are connected by an arch at the back wall, the fortification and the docks that faces the sea. Midway across the parallel walls are two huge water towers, one per wall, it carry Sea-water periodically from the canals of the lower rear rampart Watergates. The Seawater is then processed and made into drinkable water, or in times of war, used to cool down the Lohengrin Cannons. In the space between the two walls is the main command center tower. This is where captains and seated officers reside. Armories, smithery, medical ward, kitchen, mess hall, and other military installation quarters were placed within these center parallel walls. The grounds within the fortress were used to build soldier's quarters, barracks, and training grounds.

'What was Kuzzey doing in the armory?' Kira frowned when he saw the boy in the armory, weighting a katana and try to swing it around. He was already out of breath in 2 swings.

"Kuzzey?"

"!" He jerked in surprise. The chubby boy turned to Kira and sighed a relief. "Kira… you scared me."

"What are you doing with that sword?"

"N…Nothing!... I-I-I'm not trying to train to take arms in the next battle or something… I… erb…"

"If you're smart my friend, you sheath that katana back where it comes from and forget it."

"B…B…B…But she said that… I should at least train f…for… self defense. I… It's not smart… But it's the right thing."

"…She? Who's she?"

"The… vice captain, short haired one."

'Natarle.' "Look… some of us… are not meant to be warriors. You are one of those and I assure you it's a blessing."

"B… But I can't stand it!" Kuzzey slam the katana to the ground. "…I want to fight… not hiding and cowering in fear… I want to be like Kage… Like… like you."

Kira blinked. So Kuzzey was aware. Aware and he kept it secret. "When I was a chef… I would spend my sleeping nights, sometimes dreaming of cooking a better ramen than master… sometimes not dreaming at all. The worst Nightmare I can think of was when every ingredient in the ramen turns back to life and turns me to ramen for some cold hard vengeance."

Kuzzey snorted. Kira smiled bitterly.

"Do you know what my dreams are now? What I suffered every night that I woke up? There are only two. One, I was in an empty dojo. Covered in darkness… I was alone and voices hounding my head. The second dream happened more often. I was standing on the edge of the river. And on the surface I saw them."

Seeing the dark expression in Kira's face, Kuzzey knew he wouldn't like the answer… but he asked anyway. "Saw who?"

"Everyone. Every person I've killed with my own two hands. They looked at me. Calling me. They said "we're waiting for you brother." Bad enough dream to hound your sleep, sending you wide awake screaming in terror in the black of the night."

Kuzzey paled and gulped. And then he suddenly noticed: Kira looks thinner. Black circles formed around his eyes and his skin becomes paler, and his hair was messy. Well his hair was always messy but now it looked so… fragile. As if it's ready to fall in one fell swoop.

"This… is the price you pay… for becoming like me." Kira gently tap Kuzzey's back. He took Shiki from his back and after a moment of hesitation, placed the Katana with others on the rack, molding perfectly like a tree in the forest. 'At least this'll give one less nightmare to be wary of…' "You don't want this."

"But isn't that your sword?"

"It's their sword. I just borrowed it. Long enough… perhaps too long." Kira turned to Kuzzey and took the katana from his hand. "We've beat back the enemy. We haven't seen them for weeks. Maybe now Harlbarton can spare some men to get us in proper shelter. We won't have to fight again, once we're there." He placed the normal katana back to a barrel along with other Katanas. He tapped Kuzzey's shoulder and gave an assuring smile. "Everything's going back to the way it was. I promise you that."

Kuzzey gave a little smile. Kira nodded and left. Kuzzey smile disappeared once Kira was out of the room and he stared at Shiki, long and hard.

Kira look around the fortress grounds, in the many camps that are soldiers' quarters. It's the only place he can think of where Tolle or Milly can go to, and he figure that this is where he can rest. Or so he thinks.

A soldier told him that Milly and Tolle was last seen in front of their camp. Kira head straight there and when he opened just a bit of the veil, all he heard was muffled sensual moaning. Become redder than a lobster in less than a second, Kira closed the veil and after muttering about a dozen swearwords of hormones and the birds and bees, shattered his sprint record with a 50 yard dash in 3 seconds. 'Don't. Go. In there.'

Finally he had to ask one of the Physician in the infirmary (as Kage) to let him borrow a closed ward to rest. The soldiers were more than willing, even honored to let the famed ace to sleep in their quarters. When he offered to guard him in his rest, Kage refused. "No one may come in. And besides, this base can't afford to spare one man just to guard someone sleeping. Just tell everyone not to come in. We got like 50 soldier around here, each can tell the other not to come in." Kage paused for a moment. "If you guys were tempted to sneak in and unmask me, I'll hunt them down and kill them and the rest of their families. No hard feelings but that's Shinobi rule for you." Of course, he made it all up, but he doubted any of these soldiers know anything about Shinobi and they're not going to take their chances.

The physician gulped and nodded. Kage closed the surrounding area with the veil used for operating. He even put strings tied to bells for good measure. Undoing his mask as he laid to sleep, he found the image of Mir and Tolle going at it prevented him from taking a good shuteye. When he tried to counting sheep, disturbing and censored images came into mind. 'You've got to be kidding me…' Then the brunette remembered the weed that Sai gave him, bless his soul. Kira took a bite out of it and chew it slowly. His tongue felt numb as his eyes become very heavy. In less than a minute, the ninja drifted into a silent dreamless sleep.

* * *

In Zaft mainland…

Athrun was staring at the chessboard. The King, Queen and Pawns had rook, bishop and knights walled around him. A black pawn was positioned just a few boxes away from the white pieces. He took the small pawn and moved right into the midst of the white pieces.

He remembered his detailed instruction of his plan to take down Archangel like it was yesterday.

A few weeks ago, when Athrun brief his strategy step by step once more to Veia before he left…

"_Now… after we deprive them of all ammos and supplies, they'll need fresh and large amounts of ore and supplies. Local merchants can probably provide supplies. But ore? Sure Archangel has its own smelting plants. But I doubt they have their own iron mine. And that's what we're going to give them. Ore. We can use this. Disguise a ship as merchant that carries ore. We can disguise 20-30 of our men inside those ships' hulls."_

In the ocean just in front of the White Fortress…

Mikhail look at the long line of ship carrying ores are convoying towards the fortress. The guards atop Archangel's walls took notice of the convoy of ships and waved his hand. Mikhail took notice and waved back appropriately.

"_Well Nichol's weapon, the Blitz Armaments, have a very interesting ability. It renders him invisible to naked eye. We tried to have him infiltrate the base early on… but as you know, it failed. Now they won't even let us in as easy."_

"_Now we wouldn't want to make things too easy now would we?" Raww chuckled._

_Athrun groaned at the joke. "You're just adding to my misery. But… in the end it happened anyway. Here's what you must do." _

Just then, one of the ships exploded, much to the apparent shock of the onlookers. At the distance, a Zaft battle barge ship appeared and start battering the merchant ships with cannonfires.

"…_have our own ships fire at them? Wouldn't that like… prevent them from letting us in?" Veia blinked behind his helmet visor._

"_Imagine a smaller fish, about to be eaten by a bigger fish. Instinctively, it will gather around with other smaller fishes regardless of species, forming a visage of a larger fish." Athrun grouped a couple of varying chess pieces together, ganging up on a queen. "In times of desperation when facing greater enemies, particularly if the party in peril is in possession of something the helper requires, they will ignore all differences and quickly aid them without question. Man always chooses the lesser of two evils."_

Pillars of water burst out of the sea around the convoy with each shot missed.

"Rear cannon squad! To your stations! Whatever happens we gotta help those merchants!"

A green Zaft battle barge barraged the slow moving merchant ships with shot after shot. The shooter however made it so that they'll miss the crucial ships. Another fake ship was brought down. The allied forces atop the walls grew desperate. Harlbarton arrived at the walls and watched the commotion.

"Taichou, shouldn't we help them?" Prayer turned to his captain.

"…send out our ships."

"Aye, captain. You guys! Get on board those ships. We gotta help them!"

"AYE!" The soldiers rushed to the battleships docked inside. In moments the rear gate of the white fortress was opened, and a group of five small ships (relative to Zaft Battle Barge) carrying a dozen men each set sailed. The Zaft soldiers atop the barge noticed the incoming enemy ships and per instruction, intensified their barrage. The soldiers atop the Skirmisher battleships performed as they were trained. They undock a series of small cannons. The Skirmisher ships quickly maneuvered around the convoy of ships and surround the Barge. The ships began furiously barraging the Barge from both sides with effectiveness born from years of practice and training.

In accordance with the plan, the battle barge Captain should've retreated by now, but its main masts was felled down, one by one in quick succession under the intense fire, and the Barge's fixed triple forward bow guns were not in position to shoot the Skirmisher Ships, who keeps moving nimbly, away from a single ship's line of fire of its side guns. The soldiers tried to send arrows at them, but alas, they're out of range. Ballistas were deployed next, but the ships are too nimble. Soon, the Barge's main rudder was the next to be taken down, followed by smashing of the gun ports, and one cannon shot ignite the blackpowder in the great ship, sending it to a ruinous blaze as it sank to the bottom.

Mikhail gulped as he saw the effectiveness of the Skirmishers battleships.

* * *

"Thank you, Captain… thank you…" Mikhail, half faking his gratefulness, shook Harlbarton's hand roughly. "Thank you so much for saving our asses back there."

"Yes well… how exactly did you end up getting chased by a Zaft Main Battleship? Did they find out you've been selling military provisions?"

"That would be the case, yes." The quack merchant nodded. "But you've saved us, thank you."

"Wouldn't that mean the end of your trade?"

"We'll figure something out. Where's Kage dono? Weren't he supposed to check us?"

"He's… gone." Harlbarton stated so blatantly, everyone stared at the elder captain in shock. "An errand of secrecy."

"But I thought he was sle-…" a physician start to spoke until Harlbarton silence him with a stare.

"I don't think we'll be seeing him anytime soon, now."

"Really now?" Mikhail inwardly couldn't believe their lucky stars. Their greatest obstacle was removed! They couldn't pick a better day to do this. Relieved beyond measure, it threatened to break his disguised expression. But discipline took over immediately and he reasserted his merchant face. "Understood. The Iron ores are in crates. Would you like to see them?"

"Absolutely." Harlbarton step forward. Mikhail's men brought forward a few specific boxes. But Harlbarton walk past them. Clearly, he wishes to see it with his own eyes and choose his own crate. His men were a bit worried but Mikhail calmed them with a look. Harlbarton look around the ship. As expected, it was a different ship with ones that previously came. But considering their load it is only natural. "Open them all."

"What?" One of his soldiers was about to whine until Harlbarton glared at him. "Yes. That's right. Open them all up!"

There are 35 boxes. All of them were opened and its content revealed. All contain nothing but ores. Harlbarton carefully observe the content of one crate… and then suddenly he stabbed his great sword into the box… and cleaved it into two. The content spilled out. Ores. No blood, no nothing.

"…my apologies." The old captain sheathed his sword. "Alright, folks, help me clean this up. We take this one straight to the smelting plants."

"Aye captain." The soldiers helped the old captain cleaned the mess.

Mikhail sighed a relief. Harlbarton chuckled. "Did I scare you?"

"W… Well…"

"Hm. Tell you what. Why don't you stay in my base for tonight? Accept what little hospitality we can give you."

"I would be greatly honored." The doctor nodded.

"_We need quite a bit of luck on that part of the plan." Veia rubbed his chin._

"_All battle plans would always have luck as a decisive factor. Even the best ones." Athrun tossing an ore piece up and down. "But with someone like Kage checking your delivery, we cannot entirely rely on luck. They will do something like hacking apart or stabbing a crate or two. So at least ten of your crates will be fully loaded with these." He threw the ore stone to a torch and a few moments later, it started puffing unnaturally thick smoke._

Murdock quickly supervise to have the 'ores' carried to be put into the refinery immediately. Meanwhile, on the harbor, Prayer had the crates moved to the warehouse.

"Let's put these suckers in." Murdock roared over the blazing furnace. The men took their shovel and start shoving piles of ores into furnace. A couple of hours later and the melted ores were processed into melted red hot iron and they poured them all to bullet casings as a new batch of ores were shoved back to the furnace. "Come on! We're gonna be lightin' this furnace night and day. All nighters boys. All nighters!"

"_(cough) (cough)… sorry… haven't figured out all the kinks in that compound yet… (cough)!" Athrun closed his nose as he and the rest of the commanders ran out of the black smoke covered prison cell._

"_It sure seems works… couldn't see a damn thing out of that smoke." Veia walked out of the smoke calmly, though he did not fell victim to coughs like his colleagues. Namely Raww._

"_(cough), (cough)… this isn't (cough) one of your schemes (cough) to get out (cough) out of prison cell now…" The masked man coughed the hardest. He was standing too close to the torch Athrun burned with that compound of his._

"_Well… not exactly." Athrun looked apologetically to his superior. "The compound contains real iron ore. But when it is processed to extract the ore within, it will quickly burn, resulting in that pitch jet black smoke. However… we need time to get you all in place. That one I just burned was pure undiluted compound. The ones I'm giving to your man would take a bigger amount to create a smoke that thick."_

Mikhail looked at the smelting plant and realized the clock is ticking. Some of his Bladebanes position themselves near important spots: supplies, armory, forge, and medical ward. One of the 'merchants' peek inside and saw a ward closed off by a curtain. Curiosity piqued, the man tried to open it, but had his hand slapped by the doctor.

"Shush! Don't disturb… a sleeping injured patient now!"

"Oh. My apologies. Curiosity." The 'merchants' bowed down and apologize before he reported back to his brothers of the swords: "We can take our time and save this place for the last. No one there but injured patient. Not gonna offer much of a trouble or fight."

Inside, Kira, 'the sleeping injured patient', still stuck in his drug induced sleep, blissfully unaware he had just escaped the priority death list.

"_Taking into account on how long it'll take to create ammo for a base with so many cannons, all it'll take is just one crate, but I'd say, you guys have until midnight to memorize the interior and locate the targets."  
_

"_The Captains… and of course… Kage."  
_

"_Yes." Athrun suddenly were reminded of something. "Oh… and… Mikhail Coast isn't it? The 'Doctor'? Assuming he's the only one among the squad of Bladebanes who treated Fuji with some humanity…" Athrun was still pissed when he knew how the Bladebanes treated the 80 feet giant. And they had the nerve to ask why he changed side in a heartbeat! "…told him… that at all cost, he must not let that giant see him. If that giant can recognize him before the due time… we lost."_

"_You know… instead of Sapphire Bladebanes, you might want to utilize Onyx Assassins for the job. Bladebanes are warriors. Not assassins." Veia looked at his warriors through the window, preparing for battle.  
_

"_For this plan to work we need the soldiers unleash as much chaos into the base as long as possible. The 'Shadow-Walkers' are too frail. Because, as you said it, they're assassins. Not Warriors."_

"_Point taken. It's just… I've been training my Bladebanes for years… not many of them who can see in the dark."_

_Athrun laughed, understanding Veia's plight. "Don't worry. Thought of something to deal with that too."_

"Stay out of sight of Fuji. Yeah right." Mikhail cursed himself. They allowed the big ass guy to stand and patrol inside the inner fortress grounds! He's literally a walking portable guard tower.

"I could've sworn I saw someone familiar." Fuji frowned. Was that the good Dr. Mikhail he saw just now?

"Saw who?" One of the soldiers asked, wondering the giant's alarm.

"…no… I'm not sure it's just my imagination. But I could've sworn I saw… my doctor."

"…what?" The soldiers were a bit confused.

"I know it sounds crazy… but I would recognize his silver hair."

The soldiers chuckled. "Dude. You ought to rest. I think if there's a silver haired mad doctor loitering around, we would know."

"…I'm fine. And he's not mad, by the way." Fuji nodded.

The soldiers nodded and walk away. Fuji looked again through the window. He was sure he saw him here. 'These are good people doc… I'll be damned if you unleash havoc here.' He swished his head around, more alert than ever.

"Great. Just great. This is gonna be a long thirty minutes to midnight…" Mikhail gasped a breath. And so the Doctor had spent his time running around, avoiding the windows, hiding in the dark of a night, while Fuji was patrolling around, and peeking through windows.

Fuji walks around slowly as to avoid shaking the ground with each of his step. He's doing rather well… if he may say so himself. It's just that then, he made one WRONG peek…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ECCHI! HENTAI! LECHEERRR!" Various items were thrown at his face.

"C…. CHOT… CHOTTO MATTE KUDASAI… I… I'M SORRY LADIES! I D…DIDN'T MEAN TO…!" Fuji covered his face with his one palm.

In a short 5 minutes, the 80 feet man was forced into a traditional Japanese Seiza position, looming over Natarle, with the angry victims growling behind her. Surprisingly, next to him were Tolle, Sai, Jackie, and Neumann… Mwu included.

"This kind of thing… well… forgive the expression, but it's not something a human should do." Natarle was tapping her feet.

"Oi! Wait a damn minute! I'm innocent!" Mwu protested. A red slap can be seen imprinted on his face.

"Then why were you found on the scene of a crime?"

"I was walking around when I saw these idiots peeking through a god-damn door! How the hell would I know it's a door to woman's lavatory!"

"And what of you guys? You are peeking?"

"Well…" Sai gulped. He had footprints on his face. "The truth is…"

"We were… erhm… peeking… but then suddenly those girls go wild and trampled allover us…" Jackie was gritting his teeth, holding a great pain. One of those girls trampled on his testicles.

"From one point of view, we are the victims here…" Neumann concluded.

"SILENCE! And what about you, Fuji? The girls stated you are the main culprit here."

"In my defense… and I'm terribly sorry… but I'm looking for a man."

"What, you swing that way?" Jackie blurted. Fuji gave him a deathglare.

"That man's name is Mikhail Coast… a Doctor."

"We have doctors here if you are ill."

"You don't understand…ermm…" Fuji paused mid sentence. Thinking on what he should say. "…I have an idea… if you would lend me your ears…"

* * *

10 minutes left…

Mikhail took a long deep breath of relief. It seems the giant had given up. Now he'll just wait for 10 more minutes and he can begin the ambush in the earnest. Just then, he saw Mwu running around looking really worried muttering the word: "Doctors… Doctors… where can I get some God-damn good doctors… What the hell is that disease anyway!"

Upon hearing the words Doctor and Disease, Mikhail's ears perked up. "Excuse me, Captain Mwu? Is something wrong?"

"Well… one of my boys got caught with a serious illness we've never seen before. Other doctors gave up midway saying give it up! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT!"

"Illness? One you've never seen before?" His eyes glittering with excitement and for a moment he forgot all about his mission. "Um… you know before I'm a merchant, I was doctor and I studied quite a bit of some medical arts. May I see the patient?"

"You're sure? We don't know if it's contagious so we quarantined him…"

"A good precaution. Please. Show me the way."

"Alright. Come this way."

The quack merchant followed the captain with interest glinting in his eyes not to the infirmary, but to a door. Outside, Harlbarton, Murrue and Natarle was waiting with stern look in their face. "This is it. I dare not to go in."

"Right." Mikhail put on his surgery mask and opened the door. To his shock, what awaits him inside is a giant palm that quickly grasped him and lifted him up off the ground. "W… WHOAAA!"

And then just like that, the door, the wall disappeared. And the doctor suddenly realized he was on the edge of a wall and grasping him tightly was Fuji. "W… what…"

"Hello, Doctor. I know it was you." Fuji greeted Mikhail gently.

"Y…You… Fuji…" By recognizing the giant, Mikhail knew he had blown his cover and confirmed his identity.

"Aha…" Mwu smirked. Bullseye. So Fuji was right. He really is a quack merchant.

Harlbarton was less cheerful however. "Natarle-san, pass this to everyone, tell them to round up all the ship's crew at the central court, immediately."

"At once." Natarle left in a hurry.

Mikhail continued to squirm in Fuji's grasp, and then Fuji opened up his palm and let the doctor stood.

"Of all the Bladebanes, I respected you the most, Dr. Mikhail. You're the only one who treated me as human."

"You are human. Albeit… unique."

"Comparing that to the things I went through… I consider it the highest praise I could accept. And that's good enough for me."

"So what happens now?"

Fuji sighed. "Gather your men, leave this place. Whatever you do to this place, I will unleash upon you TENFOLD! I've warned you."

"I believe you. But that doesn't mean it will change anything Fuji. The surgery is already in motion the moment you let us infect your defenses. Just like a beating heart, the flow of blood can't stop."

"All the same. There's a person in this fortress that will unleash what I'm capable of doing a hundredfold. He does that to me. I would hate to see him do that to you."

"Oh." Mikhail made a nervous oh with his mouth. "But I fear your threats change nothing."

Just then, unnaturally thick black smoke suddenly starts to rise from the direction of the furnace area.

Harlbarton gasped. "What the… did Murdock burnt the furnace?"

"He'll kill himself first…" Mwu frowned. Even he, a Ninja with a trained eye, could barely see pass the smoke. "That's no natural smoke…"

True enough, down below, the black smoke screen quickly escalates from the furnace area to well, everywhere. Soon, the black smoke had already covered the fortress grounds.

"OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLAYING AT!" Murdock roared at his men amidst the black smoke, coughing as he did so.

"Sir! Cough! We don't know either. The furnace (cough) just start puking out smoke!"

"Puking out smoke?"

The guards who saw the black smoke thought the furnace is on fire and quickly ring the bell as loud as he can. "FIRE! FIRE! WE GOT A FIRE!"

"Fire?" Every soldiers within the fortress quickly moved as trained. Nevertheless, panic still reigned and Natarle were also distracted and momentarily forgot her orders. The disguised Bladebanes looked at each other and smirked before they tossed a few black rocks into nearby torch. Other Bladebanes who have positioned themselves at strategic points also do the same.

Soon, the whole white fortress was engulfed in a huge black fog visible to a great distance even from Aquarius. Goud put down his binoculars and signaled his fleet. "Get ready to move. We'll be there at dawn!"

It was total pandemonium inside the fortress. No one can see where or who. Just then, they saw something glowing in the dark. A pair of light – or eyes. Before they can enquire further, the soldiers in vicinity were cut in half. The Bladebanes pulled out their swords and wear goggles which are shining fluorescently.

"_My own design. I was trying to invent a pair of glasses that can help us see at night. Little success by the way. But I managed to scrape an… interesting byproduct." Athrun took a small jar containing a blue salve. He took a flick and splatters it to his cheek. The blue salve quickly vanished, seemingly absorbed by Athrun's skin. "Take a look."_

_Raww looked at Athrun's face through the goggles lenses and blinked. The salve shined on Athrun's cheek. He removed the goggles and saw nothing. He put the goggles on and off to be completely sure. It seems the salve can only be seen shining when he put on the goggles… otherwise no one else will see it._

"_Made a few tweaks on some luminescent mushrooms and mosses. I can't make much… given with what I have here."_

"_With what you…How the Hell did you do that… in here?" Veia didn't see any lab equipment within Athrun's cell._

"_Time, my Lord. All I need is time." The raven haired strategist smiled matter of factly._

Everywhere within the fortress Alliance soldiers, blinded in darkness, were haplessly massacred by the Bladebanes.

"KILL EVERYONE WITHOUT THE MARK!" Between the screams of terror and the sound of blade splitting man in half, the Bladebane's echoing scream only made it worse. A few soldiers, who managed to regain their sense of sight, somewhat, attempt a futile resistance. But in the end it is, as mentioned, futile. Blood splattered allover the place, pieces of flesh flying now and then in random sizes.

A few elite Bladebanes who had memorized the inner workings of Fortress earlier quickly head straight to their targets: high seated officers and the captains, all the while killing pretty much everyone they ran across. The Bladebane doesn't care what they hit. If it still make a sound, and it doesn't have a mark, slice it till it stop screaming and then move on to the next.

The Fortress Ground were pretty much spared from the blinding black fog, but the soldiers resting there were greatly alarmed and immediately rushed towards the fortress main building, intent on finding out what happened. Sai had already joined up with Tolle and Mir, who, like everyone else, was just as panicked. With them was Prayer, who, until but a moment ago was telling them that they will all go home first thing tomorrow morning.

"What the hell is going on? Is the base on fire or what?" Tolle try to get a glimpse on the Fortress insides to no avail.

"Those screams… they sound like-" Miriallia's frightful comment was cut short as another scream of pain and she dug back to Tolle's chest.

Sai frowned. "…these smoke… we're under attack." The bespectacled boy surmised. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" He yelled louder. Hoping that at least some of the soldiers would catch his announcement.

If they did, Sai didn't notice because he realized their group is missing two people: "Where's Kira and Kuzzey?"

"Kira-kun… I think some of the soldiers reported to me they saw him in the armory… with Kuzzey-kun." Prayer thought out loud.

"In the armory… inside that black smoke?"

"Yes." Seeing the look on their faces, Prayer knew that they won't just stay put. "Give me half a minute to grab my lance and buckler and then we'll charge in there together."

* * *

Kira was still half asleep when he awoke at last, hearing the screams all around him, including a great darkness clouding his eyes.

"What's… going on?"

* * *

The Bladebanes, covered in blood from head to toe, were wildly looking around, searching for more targets. They turned around and saw another group, marked and burst out from a flock of black smoke. Now there are 12 of them.

"How're you doing?" They relaxed their vigilance for a moment and opened their goggles.

"Doing great! Killed everyone this side of the fortress. This smoke is just awesome. This is also awesome." The Bladebane's tapped the Goggles in his head. "You know what I think? I think we can do this before Lord Veia gets here!"

"Let's go to the armory! We'll burn it down. Just for good measure."

"Good idea… but I don't know the way to armory."

"I know where. I've memorized its location. Let's go."

The large group move one, literally slaughtering their way to the armory. When they get there, the armory was also engulfed in darkness but the fog is thinner here. So they can still look around.

* * *

Kira put his mask and start walking around in complete darkness. He can still hear screams and yells. But his eyes can still see… albeit to a certain extent.

As he got out from the curtain he saw the doctor had just comes in, dragging an injured body from the smoke covered alleyway outside.

"What's going on here?"

"We're under attack Kage-dono! Where were you? Have you not been listening?" The doctor was clearly frustrated. Both because the many casualty piling on and the fact Kage was asleep throughout the chaos.

"I was… slee… ping…" It was then the last effect of the sleeping drug finally wears off and Kage took a better look at his surroundings: the floor soaked in blood, many of the casualties (all of them in fact) have lost a limb or just plain stabbed and cut. They were all groaning in pain.

"How did I sleep through all this?" Though Kage quickly knew the answer: the sleeping drug. It was strong drug… perhaps too strong. On instinct he start looking for his weapons. Kunais in his pocket, sets of shuriken in his bag, wires, explosive tags and…

And he remembered the last most important piece of equipment he left behind in the armory.

"I'm going to the armory!"

* * *

"Ouch. They don't mince money on swords don't they?" One of the Bladebanes cut himself up when he looked at a katana which caught his interest.

"Just leave it. Our blacksmiths can make better sword than these junks."

"I know. This are just craps." He tossed the sword away like a junk. "Hard to believe they can still fight us with these junks."

"Yeah. Hell… speaking of weapons, ya know who planned all this?"

"I hear it was masterminded by that genius Zala himself. He also created these goggles… and that see-in-the-dark paint job too."

"You know what, that kid freak me out ya know." One of the Bladebanes, wielding a giant double headed glaive spoke. "I mean… he's just a kid… barely older than my own brat, and he invented… what… the Juggernaut? The Tristan? Even Aquarius? Heck virtually most of the equipment we're using today were either something he invented or something reverse engineered from his inventions!"

"What do you expect? He's the son of Patrick Zala. Too bad they imprisoned him for life. High treason I hear."

"Well, I'm not surprised they didn't hang him. What do you think bud-AAAAAAAAAH!"

Something stabbed his butt. They turned around and saw a person clad in black garment with mask and a headband wielding a bloodied Katana. For a moment they jerked back in fear.

"That's…"

"Kage!"

"I thought he was gone!"

"Oh shi…"

But one of the Bladebanes, one with the Glaives quickly noticed something was off. He was part of the team who had played as the merchant and had seen Kage many times, inspecting their ship, and he was quick to notice severable significant difference between this Kage and the one he saw. For starters: this Kage… is noticeably shorter and fatter. 'Wait a minute…'

"G-Get out of here now!" Kage choked the word, summing as much courage as he could into it… which isn't saying much.

And the voice was a dead giveaway for him. The man smirked. "Ah the great Kage."

Kage winced. The man's tone was wickedly sarcastic.

"Who would've thought eh? We scouted around the building looking for you… and instead you got us."

The masked boy didn't say anything. Deep down, he was too frightened to react.

"So what happens now? Are you going to kill us?"

Still no reply.

"If not then… we're gonna have to kill you." The man readied his glaive. Kage frowned and did the same, but he didn't pull out his sword. Instead he took the sword from his surroundings. The two ready themselves… and then Kage charged first, yelling as he did so.

The man smirked. That's it. Keep coming. At the last second, Kage clumsily slash his sword downward. The man dodged the clumsy slash and tripped the boy's leg, sending him falling to the floor, face first.

"Itee…!"

Kage's groans of pain is what swept the other Bladebane's fears away and they realized something was clearly up.

The man chuckled as 'Kage' clumsily struggling to get back up. He's going to enjoy this.

'Kage' looked back towards the Bladebane and start rushing back, more clumsily. The opponent merely sidestepped, and this time, brutally kneed him in the gut. A sickening crack can be heard and the poor impostor was too wreaked in pain to elicit a yell. For a moment it look as if the Kage is about to faint, but the opponent isn't finished with the boy yet. He roughly pulled his short hair, raise it up and slam it back to the ground. Blood trickling just beneath the dangling headband. The glaived warrior pulled his beaten and bruised opponent up, bringing him to his eye level and pull his mask down, revealing the barely conscious Kuzzey.

"So this is the devil that terrifies even the Elemental Soldiers?"

The other Bladebanes laughed heartily.

Kuzzey was terrified and most of all he was hurting all over. The Bladebane drop him to the floor before stab his thigh with his glaive, earning a scream from Kuzzey. "AAAAAAAGH!" Further adding to to Kuzzey's pain, the knight brutally pull out his glaive and then step on the open wound, earning another scream, inciting further laughs from the other Bladebanes.

The knight finally lift his leg and then, as finisher, kicked him in the stomach, sending Kuzzey flying all across the room.

"So much for the horrifying black nightmare." The Bladebanes all laughed, "Come on guys. Let's just burn this place up… with him inside."

* * *

Kira/Kage rushed throughout the blackened alleyways. His visibility greatly reduced by the darkness. But it also work to his advantage, his black outfit made him particularly difficult for the enemy to notice him. Heck, he could pretty much became virtually invisible in this darkness.

Kage stopped midway and catch his breath when he realized with all this black fog, he didn't know where to go.

All the sudden he heard a scream to his side and saw two bright blue dot in the midst of the darkness. Straining his eyes he could make out a shape of a person. The two bright blue looked at him and it seems it had a problem making out his shape. It turned to look at another shape, this time, Kage took notice, a wounded soldier. Kage waste no time and charged at the Bladebane, starting by kicking his knee, earning a grunt and caused the knight to stumble down, bringing the knight's neck to his reach. Without further ado, Kage took a kunai and slit the knight's throat at its exposed joints. The Bladebane died just as it reached the ground.

Kage looked at the Bladebane and then to the soldier.

'You're okay?"

"K…Kage-dono? I thought you left on some errand?"

"I just finished." Kage kept his answer short. He looked at the Bladebane and took notice of the goggles they wear. Kage pry it away and put it on. His eyes widened when he saw the luminescent war paint on the Bladebane's armor and features. "Well I'll be…" He put them on and remove them and fro to test his theory.

"What is it sir?"

"They use a special war paint that can only be seen with these goggles. That's how they didn't kill their own by mistake in this darkness."

"Is that so… damn… The things these bastards can come up with…"

Kage silently remain quiet at that comment, though he can only think of one person who can invent something like this. As he looked around his surroundings, he suddenly realized there are markings on the walls as well, drawn with the same material. One of them are pointing directions towards the armory.

"I need to use these goggles. Will you be alright?"

"I'm fine sir. I think I can find my way to the infirmary, I know the place, I was going there when this bastard show up."

"Good." And with that, Kage disappeared into the darkness almost seamlessly.

* * *

Some of the knights were already well on the way to burn the armory as they start splashing fishoils around the room when one of the Bladebanes stopped prior splashing a barrelful of Katana and suddenly remember something. "Wait a minute."

Everyone turned towards him. "If I recall correctly… Kage has in his possession a horrifying weapon… the Katana that took down that giant of a monster Fuji."

"Now that you've mentioned it… yeah… I remember now… it also said it can become a sword big enough to cut the skies… or it can become a giant bow that can decimate armies."

They all turned to the bloodied and bruised Kuzzey. They took note of the katana on his back and remembered that Kuzzey didn't use the said Katana to fight them. Instead he used another weapon.

One of the Bladebanes walked towards Kuzzey and put a foot on his back while prying the Katana away. He pulled it out no problem. He gazed upon it and start swinging it several times. Nothing happened.

"Change! Transform! Shoot!" The knight yelled several words, trying to make it transform. No dice.

The other Bladebanes snickered, except the one with Glaives. He moved and took the Katana, before shattering it with his knee. "…the Katana is here. In this room."

Everyone stopped and looked at the man.

"What do you mean?"

"It all makes sense now. Kage wasn't on errands… he must've left the fortress and was no longer part of the army. This… wannabe here is probably some guy Harlbarton choose on the fly to play the part as Kage. To keep the impression that Kage is still here."

"But how do you discern that his weapon is here?"

"It wasn't his. Remember? Raww Le Klueze and his team's report suggested that the final weapon in Amaterasu was carried by Mwu La Flagga, but then, midway, according to Veia-sama's own testimony, it was given to Kage. Now that he left, the weapon obviously must be relinquished. It was Alliance's property after all."

"And this guy was tasked to be here… because the weapon is stored here somewhere." The Bladebanes finally stopped their activity altogether and looked upon the hundreds of katana stored inside the armory.

"Hiding a tree in the forest. Clever boy." The Bladebane punctuated the last segment with a stomp on Kuzzey's face. Earning another grunt.

"How the hell did we know which is which? We don't have time to check all this sword one by one?"

"Well, there is a way. One that can be fun for us too." The Glaive Bladebane smirked wickedly. "The sword acknowledges Kage as its master… so if it's splashed in its master's still living blood, it should react… right?"

Kuzzey's eyes widened at the proclamation. He quickly struggled and starts crawling to the exit. But before he can get within a few steps away, a sword pierced his hand, nailing him on the spot. "AAAAAAHHHH!"

The Bladebane who threw the sword took the bloodied sword and looked at the Kuzzey's blood dripping from its edges. "Okay… here's the game. Every one of us took a stab at the fat ass here, and then sprays on these batches of swords. The winner gets to present the weapon and this guy's head to Veia-sama. Oh and a bonus: try not to kill the boy before we found the weapon. Those who can keep to this rule will even have the pleasure to kill this guy. Capish?"

The Bladebanes, much to Kuzzey's horror, cheered at the idea. Now the chubby boy was visibly shaking, and his tears flooded as he whimpered and inadvertently had a leak.

"Damn! This guy just pissed himself up!"

"Well come on guys! We don't have much time!"

"Okay! Here we go!" Another Bladebane then began stabbing Kuzzey on his knee, earning another scream. Soon, the Bladebanes took turn stabbing the helpless Kuzzey, each scream only brought more laughter from the soldiers.

00000000000000000

At that moment…

Kage run as fast as his legs can carry him, and was killing and helping enemy knights and alliance soldiers, in that order when a frightful feeling flow into his gut.

This feeling simply propel him to move faster and quicker. When he finally arrived at that familiar door just as he heard a scream that froze his spine. "Kuzzey!"

In his terror he kicked the door open and beheld the grotesque view before him.

Kuzzey, horrifyingly still alive looked weakly at him with multiple open wound across his obliterated body. The Bladebane was laughter stopped momentarily when they saw his shocked visage on the door.

"…Kuzzey?"

"What's this? Another copycat?" The knights' mockery and the subsequent laughter fell on Kira's deaf ear. His eye didn't even see them either. All he can see is Kuzzey, dying and eviscerated beyond recovery, making a move with his relatively intact hand towards his belly. Kage watched, with fright, as Kuzzey crawled, ever so slowly towards a small corner.

Kage/Kira suddenly realized what he was up to. 'Kuzzey… no! Don't move!'

Kuzzey took no notice and continue to crawl. He reached out weakly to a certain spot, only to be stopped by another stab to his bloodied hand, this time by the Glaived Bladebane. Kuzzey screamed again, as loud as his bloodied lungs allowed him to.

Kira's eyes transfixed at the scene and his mind gone blank.

The Glaive Bladebane looked at the direction of Kuzzey's hand were pointing and following it he found a pack of katana neatly placed in hidden shade.

Kuzzey's eyes widen with fright and he squirms and start trashing about vainly. The Glaive Bladebane walk calmly and surely took the whole bundle.

"Aha… so this is where you keep it?" He moved his hand towards the bundle and stopped midway. He looked Kage, still standing there, frozen. "Aren't you going to stop me?"

But Kira was too horrified to even listen. In his mind, the image of Kuzzey's form keep jumbling together in a frenzy kaleidoscope. Images of him talking with Kuzzey just this afternoon seems like ages ago. Words he said to Kuzzey in that room echoed in his ears like it was being screamed at the top of one's lungs.

"_Everyone. Every person I've killed with my own two hands." "This… is the price you pay…" "They looked at me. Calling me." "becoming like me." "They said "we're waiting for you brother." _

Kira was so lost, he didn't noticed a slash appearing on his chest.

Kuzzey whimpered.

"Nope. Not this one." The Bladebane decided to test which one is the original Shiki by slicing this Kage. "Well, the sword has chosen Kage. If you're Kage as well, then it will react to you, no?"

"_But isn't that your sword?" "It's their sword. I just borrowed it. Long enough… perhaps too long." "We won't have to fight again…" "Everything's going back to the way it was. I promise you that."_

"No…" Another slice appeared upon the uncaring Kira's chest.

"Not this one…" The Bladebane was clearly having fun as he threw away the katana and grabbed another before repeating the whole process.

Kira was standing on a puddle of his own blood, but he didn't seem to care even as more slashes appeared. After half the umpteenth slashes, the Bladebane reached one last katana. He tried to pull it out, but a sudden jolt singed his palm.

"Ouch! What the…"

The gasp from the Bladebane bring some tidbits of awareness back to Kira's eyes.

The Bladebane reach out for the sword but Kuzzey, god knows how with his battered body, summoned a strength from unknown source and managed to get back on his feet and ram the knight, biting his outstretched arm as the boy grab the Katana.

Shiki, seemingly sensing that Kuzzey intent on aiding its true master did not reject his touch. A grateful fact which Kuzzey immediately took his chance. "KIRA!"

What seem to occur in minutes had actually occurred in seconds. Kuzzey threw the Katana to his friend before returning to biting the Bladebane, Kira was sober enough to attempt to catch it as it fly overhead.

"Why you…!" Angered, the Bladebane smashed Kuzzey's body, but the boy now truly focus all his strength on biting the Bladebane. Angered further, the Bladebane raise his glaive. And when Kira finally caught the Katana in his hand, a sickening chop can be heard with mundane finality and Kuzzey's squirming voice was heard… no more.

Kira was trembling, head to toe.

"_Everything's going back to the way it was. I promise you that."_

Liar.

"…_going back to the way it was. I promise you that."_

I'm a god damn liar…

_Then destroy them._

_Destroy those who made you a liar._

Kira/Kage answered to no one in particular in a voice... horrifyingly unlike his own: "Yeah."

The Bladebane seem particularly pleased of himself. "And that's one Kage down. Here comes another!" Before he could land his glaive at Kage's figure, the said ninja disappeared, melded into the darkness's embrace.

"Where did he…?"

"Look around!" One of the Bladebane turn his head several times as he walked, before bumping to one of his friends.

"Sor-THE FUCK!" The Swordsmen all step back like being lashed by a whip. One of them had already have his head removed.

"He was still alive about a second ago!"

"Goggles on!" The swordsmen quickly put the goggles on and wildly looked around. One of the bladebanes look around while standing close to the smoke.

Too close.

"Hm-WHA-!" Something caught his leg and pulled him into the darkness. The short scream draw everyone's attention and they saw, through the goggles a figure, their friend with its markings… and the markings on his arms, his legs, even the markings on his stomach were all split into small pieces until finally the markings in his head move away from the markings in his shoulders.

"Shit!" Two Bladebanes angrily charge forward, but suddenly, a horde of Kunai flew out of the smoke from their back. Several nailed deep into 3 of them on their spinal cord. The three drop dead to the ground, their voice just won't come.

Now the Bladebanes were even more terrified and confused. One of them angrily charged into the black smoke swinging wildly.

"GRAAHH! COME HERE YOU COWARDLY NATURAL! FIGHT LIKE A-" They never heard the finished sentence. Seconds later, pieces of him, bloody and brutally eviscerated, were thrown at the group terrifying and angering them to no end.

And then a voice… a whispery deathly cold voice echoed around them: "I **see** you…"

"Holy…"

"Weren't they supposed to be freakin' blind in this fucking smoke?" The remaining Bladebanes huddle together, back to back. Just then, one of the Bladebanes felt something touched the back of his head and turned around. To his shock, he saw another one of the Bladebanes, dead and hanged with half a dozen kunais embedded on his entrails.

"How the hell did he do that!"

In their terror, one of the Bladebane tripped and fell. On the floor he saw the Black smoke crept in towards him. Terrified, he quickly get back up… only to see another one of his comrade's upper half fell down from its waist, his innards bursting out as it did.

Now, only three of them left.

"Gods above… what the hell is he?"

"This is bad shit insane man, this is bad shit FUCKIN' insane!"

Only the Glaived Bladebane can maintain some modicum of calmness. Though cold sweat pouring down through his neck. "So this is the real deal? No wonder even Veia-sama was smitten with him." 'I thought I'll never be afraid of the dark again…'

Their eyes wildly scanned the surroundings. They're practically surrounded with the black fog of their own making. Every time it shift and moves, they had to fight the urge to just charge in. Kage can now hide anywhere. Talk about a serious case of backfiring strategy.

"Well… there's another way to light things up." The Glaived Bladebane grinned and took an lit torch and throw haphazardly. The torch hit one of the oiled weapons in the armory and within moments, the whole room is ablaze, knocking away some of the black fog, lighting their surroundings.

"You have no place to hide now, Kage!" the Bladebane gloat.

"Neither can you."

The whisper came from his back and the Bladebane turn around, only to see his two teammates were suddenly pulled down by their legs and then dragged screaming towards a pile of burning weapons. They were screaming for their Gods when hundreds of burning sharp weapons crashed upon them.

Now the Glaived Bladebane was truly afraid and alone. "Damn… saving me for the last…" he looked at Kuzzey's bloodied body and realized he must've done something a little too far. "Mind if I ask just who the Hell is this guy that I pissed you off this much!"

And then, appearing from the shadows of a cabinet, amidst the small sea of blazing flames, Kage tood, his bloodied Shiki outstretched. "Why did you kill him?"

"He attacked me! He tried to knife me, he even bit my arm! I respond in kind! This is war, man! What's your problem!"

"War… are for warriors."

"And I'm a warrior! You're a warrior. Death is a common thing! There's no personal feelings into it… I'm just… I'm just doing my job!"

"…you are a warrior. He's not."

"Yeah right!"

"He's a civilian. And I'm not a warrior either." Kage disappeared again.

The glaived Bladebane looked around, using his blade as a mirror to look behind him, covering his blind spot. Much to his horror, Kage whisper right next to his ears from the back of his head:

"I'm an assassin."

As he furiously turned around, Shiki went through his gut… from his back. His eyes widened in disbelief and sheer terror. "I've always hated you all(AN: Kira was referring to the Advanced and ZAFT in general). I really do. But you know what?" Kage ruthlessly twirled the Katana, crushing whatever organs it had penetrated.

"Right now… all the hate in the world couldn't compare... to the way I hate myself… more than anyone in the world."

He deepened the stab before finally, and brutally rip the sword out, blood burst out, spraying Kage's back, as the Bladebane fell with a thud on the pool on his own blood.

Kage removed his mask and rush towards Kuzzey's body. A giant stab penetrated his entire belly. As he touched him, the body gave a weak response. Kira turned it around and looked at Kuzzey's dying gasps.

"Ki…ra…"

"Kuzzey…"

"…was I… a…ble… to be… use…ful… at… last?" and with that, the life in Kuzzey's eyes died.

That day, a greater part of whatever's left of Kira Yamato's crumbling humanity died with Kuzzey Buskirk.

* * *

Unit Introduction:

Allied Skirmishers:

The Skirmishers are a relatively small and fast ship, designed as aquatic scouts and escorts to larger ships. The fastest ship in the alliance army and easily maneuverable, Skirmishers nevertheless carry a small number of weaponry. Travelling light and fast, it has minimal storage capacity, only suited for short term assignments. Barring the arrows and grappling hooks it board enemy ships, it is only armed with four small Hellfire Mortar cannons, two on each side on its open deck, manned by two soldiers for each cannon. Its frail structure and relatively weak firepower means it was meant to be deployed in numbers to take on larger ships. Holds 24 soldiers, the first dozen is down below, rowing (but fighters when they board other ships), the other eight manned the weapons and one captain led the ship and steered it while the other three manage the ship.

Main Armament: 4 Hellfire Mortar cannon

Capacity: 30 people max

Zaft Battle Barge

Zaft's navy suffers from their lack of available natural resources. Unlike the Allied, they cannot field as many naval units. Their main naval units lie in Carpentaria, and it has been the only bastion of naval prowess they have (relative to the allied that have dozens of such naval bases). What they lack in numbers, Zaft makes it up in quality. Most of their ships are literally a floating warehouse of arsenal, designed to take as much punishments and dish out just as much. The Zaft Battle Barge, for example, is a ship designed with armaments to take on just about anything. A fixed Isolde long range triple barreled artillery as a forward bow gun, and a series of Tristan cannons on both sides. For skirmishing enemy soldiers on deck, the Barge supported many ballista and fixed crossbows. However, all these extra armaments, ammunitions, provisions, and coupled with its heavily armored occupants, and the barge's not so fluid design means this ship handles like a slumbering hunk of floating dead weight in the sea. A clever Allied captain would maneuver their ships to batter the Barge with an intense hit and run tactics, provided they can steer their ship smartly enough to prevent themselves being bombarded with impunity. Slumbering, but tough as hell, the battle barge became the mainstay of Zaft Empire's Naval battleships.

Main Armament: 1 Tristan Forward Artillery Bow triple barreled cannon, 20 Isolde cannons on each side, 4 Ballista on deck, 12 fixed crossbows on each side of the deck.

Capacity: 60 people max

Please… R&R!


	14. What Powers Are For

Kage is Kira

Oh, and Kira has yet to enter Seed Mode in this chapter (That is for much later). He's just as pissed as hell.

Prayer's battle stance is based on Samurai X, Saitou Hajime's Gatotsu

Moving this story to M for the gory scene that ensues. (and possible future violent M scenes.)

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

* * *

Chapter 14:

What powers are for

A bladebane, scared halfway to death run for his dear life across the fog of darkness in the alleyway.

A scream heard and cut short as a Bladebane was claimed to the darkness and chopped to pieces.

The knight didn't even bother seeing where he's going.

Another one of his comrade was screaming bloody murder as she nailed her fingers to the floor, but was dragged into the slaughter ground that is the darkness.

In fact, he didn't even bother seeing anyone, not even the wounded alliance soldiers in his way or his allies asking what's going on.

A rain of shuriken riddled another knight again and again until one of his arms was eviscerated and the knight himself fell to his death, 10 stories below.

The Bladebane suddenly reached a dead end, a locked door. He frantically banged the said door in sheer terror. "Open the door! OPEN THE DOOR DAMN IT!"

Much to his delight, the door was broke open, and welcoming him was another group of Bladebanes who came trying to find out what happened.

"What the hell's going on?"

"He's not… not… a man… A… A demon… in the dark-" Shiki went through his open mouth from his back. The back stabber brutally twirled the katana, and even less pleasantly, ripped out the man's head, jaw up.

The Bladebanes outnumber the person before them eight to one, but at the sight of him, a part of their merciless nature start thinking of begging for mercy or just kill themselves right then and there rather than letting the creature before them do the job.

Bloodshot veins encircling a pair of dark purple cornea with little to no sanity or mercy within, clad, head to toe in a black garment seemingly melding with the pure darkness around them, and drenched in the blood of his enemies, some dripping endlessly from his hands, others dripping from his blood bathed katana; his breathing was heavy and slow yet full of malice and wrath. A creature, no, an abomination sent straight from Hell is standing before them. And they knew it before they even defend themselves: they're going to die.

"Gods… have mercy on our souls…"

And the murderous creature lunged towards them.

0000000000

While not knowing how many of his men were getting slaughtered, Mikhail Coast was struggling to finish the last, most essential part of the operation, as Athrun had described. The imprisoned strategist even had to ask permission for a momentary leave and meet him in person to make his point across.

"_The most important part of this operation… is the twin water towers."_

"_The water towers?" Mikhail listened to the younger prisoner before him._

_Athrun produced a rough sketch of the Archangel's blue print he drew. He pointed at two towers located at the center of the fortress' signature parallel walls. "The Archangel gets its water by processing the water straight from the ocean. I won't go into details about the exact mechanism, but basically, there are two towers that supply the fortress with water. The northern one and the southern one, each distributing water to respective half of the fortress. They are part of the fortress lifeblood. It's their Achilles' Heel, if you wish to name it so."_

"_And it has to go?"_

"_THAT, and I mean this seriously, is the whole point of this whole merchant thing. Use these explosive compounds you will load into one of your fake cargos."  
_

"_Explosives? That seem a bit… dangerous?"_

"_Then hack it apart if you will, piece by piece, smash it, ram it… I don't care how you do it, but you have to make sure, it is damaged beyond simple repair. That way, when the fleet arrives, they haven't fix it and we've thirst them halfway to death." _

Personally, Mikhail had favored the idea of simply cutting essential parts, causing severe damage but kept most of it intact. The water tower would've helped greatly when the fortress fell to their hands. But then, he started getting reports of his men falling. At first, he dismissed it on simple lack of attention or beginner's luck. But when he get more report of men down instead of enemy down, and what's with this addition of a monstrous dark demon spawned from the darkness start coming up, he realized the time for subtlety had passed.

A few remaining bladebanes were carrying barrels after barrels of explosives into the foundations of the Southern water tower. The Northern tower is being handled by a different team. The water mill's wheel had been destroyed. Now, they just need to blow these two towers, and they can evacuate to rejoin the incoming fleet.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

The Bladebanes stopped in their tracks. Mikhail turned around and saw Prayer, with Kira's gang in tow emerged from the black smoke.

"Tsk… I'll deal with this. And you lot continue with the operation." Mikhail pulled out his heavy lance, which has strong resemblance with an oversized scalpel.

Prayer quickly caught on what's happening. His calm and serene face was suddenly replaced with ruthless and disciplined silence, and he assumed his battle position. Retracting his lance arm, preparing for a stab while his hand with the buckler stretch forward and float around the tip of the lance, aiming at the opponent. "You guys, step back… I'll deal with this." And with that, the blond boy suddenly propelled forward in an explosive acceleration so fast, the boy disappeared in a puff of smoke and thrust the lance forward. The blinding speed of the attack blurred the lance's shape into a merely a stream of light from the gleaming weapon. "GATOTSU!"

'Gatotsu?' Mikhail was caught by surprise and barely able to parry the stab. The lance hit the wall, shattering it upon impact. Mikhail gulped and finally remembered. "Prayer Reverie, 3rd seat, AKA the Lightspeed Sword… of the 7th division very own Juppongatana."

Prayer didn't reply to the recognition, coldly pulled out his lance from the crumbling crater and get into stance again. And as expected the boy charged again, but this time, Mikhail is more relaxed.

"A blinding speed and a brutal power. Nice combination. But…"

At the last second, just before the stab hits, Mikhail suddenly disappeared from Prayer's view.

"The thing is, it lacks: versatility."

Two stabs suddenly appeared on Prayer's chest and thigh. Prayer abruptly stopped and looked at the wounds. He turned around and saw Mikhail showing him his weapon, which is covered in blood. His blood.

Prayer only gave an annoyed sigh and returned to his initial pose. Seemingly unfazed by the scar.

"Hmm… did your brother taught you to remain silent and bear the pain?"

Prayer simply replied in silence and performed the same technique, again. Mikhail gives his undivided attention to the stream of light heading towards him and dodged at the last second. Briefly, Prayer reappeared as a blur and the stab sharply changed direction midway, slightly surprising Mikhail. A loud clash can be heard and Prayer's lance crashed to the ground. Two slashes appeared on his other shoulder and other thigh. Behind him is Mikhail, who had slashed him a millisecond faster. Mikhail looked at his chest armor. A small crack can be seen from when the armor bruised slightly with Prayer's lance.

"The problem is that… you're moving faster than your eyes can perceive. At the last second, your range of sight narrowed greatly. Thus you cannot perceive where your targets are when they change location at the last second. Even when you try to find your target again mid execution, it demands that you decelerate for a brief instant… losing you that edge that is your speed."

Prayer silently absorbed everything in while pulling out his lance. The blood drips from his wounds.

"And now, I've hit both of your shoulders and both of your legs. All which is the lifeblood of your technique. You have no chance to win now." Mikhail's explanation ended when he saw Prayer again resume back to his initial stance.

"…there's diligence, and there's stubbornness. This is obviously the latter. Have you not been listening-"

"I AM listening. And I'm grateful. I'm learning a lot." For the first time during their duel, Prayer spoke.

"Then why did you-"

"This is the only thing I'm good at. And since the situation was such; all I can do now is… improvise." And with that, Prayer steadied his form, seemingly intent on doing what he had set to do. Mikhail sighed and prepares himself. His relaxed expression disappeared, replaced with stern discipline, this time, he will land the final blow.

And then it happened again. Prayer disappeared in an explosive could of smoke, a gleaming stream of light burst through. Admittedly, Mikhail was slightly surprised to see that even with its core backbones wounded, the technique performed by Prayer are even more powerful than the previous. Mikhail barely dodged at the last second, but before he can move far, Prayer's other hand, the buckler one, outstretched and grabbed his neck. The momentum still carried from the charge, the Doctor was pushed, brutally, until his head was smashed to the wall, creating a small crack.

"Gack… wha…" The Doctor choked, he could barely breathe. Prayer's grip on his neck was iron clad.

"You're right about everything regarding my Gatotsu. But if I may ask, please retract the statement saying my technique lacks versatility."

"Grlp… why?"

Prayer smirked. The way he smirked made him resemble his elder brother even more. "We of the 7th fighting division are an army of militias. We're full of recruits. Some of us are mercenaries, others are simply inadequately trained civilians. That being said, we're infamously underrated regiment, despite the reputation of the Juppongatana, which you have known to be… quite something."

"Your… point?" Mikhail was barely able to choke that out.

"The 7th division is always been placed in situations where we were inadequately prepared. We're always… ALWAYS on the losing side. When that happens, we adapt. We change things in accordance to the situation at hand. That's why we have no specialized designation. That's why we're called the 7th Fighting Division. 'We lack versatility?' Versatility, Mr. Merchant, is the defining word of our Division."

Mikhail choked blood on that last statement, and he gasped as his eyes widened even more when Prayer stomped his feet to the ground, firming his footing and his right arm retracted. "Gatotsu: ZEROSHIKI!"

Using only the strength of his upper body, Prayer threw his entire weight into the stab. His entire right arm, and even the lance's gleam disappeared. In less than a second, the lance completely smashed through Mikhail's armor, shatter the wall behind the target.

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" The victim vomit blood as he could feel the giant object pierced through his side, literally tore through the side of his stomach.

Prayer retracted the now bloodstained lance from Mikhail's mangled stomach and fell on the floor, coughing blood, but still alive.

Kira's gang gathered around Prayer. Prayer steadied himself and assumed a non violent stance, before bowing in a gentlemanly manner. "Thank you for your wise counsel. I'll be forever grateful. I've avoided your vitals. I suggest you stay here. I will come back to you later, with medical aid. I will ask you to debrief afterwards."

Mikhail was too injured to reply, but he nevertheless understood the sincerity and that he will be questioned.

Prayer turned his attention to Kira's gang, who were gaping in awe. He asked kindly, reverting back to his kind face. "Yes?"

"A…are you really in the same age with us?" Tolle dared himself to ask.

"…No." Prayer answered calmly.

"…erh…" Sai sighed somewhat in relief. Maybe this guy is older and a midget… or some case of baby fac-

"I'm 15 years old. I'm 1 year younger than you all, senpai-tachi."

And everyone jaw dropped.

Prayer smiled kindly, seemingly ignorant of his senior's flabbergasted expressions when he heard a series of clanking sounds. His kind face was once again replaced with his soldier façade and instinctively he moved into defensive position in front the gang. A group of Bladebanes appeared out of the water tower. They looked at Prayer's bloodied figure, and to Mikhail, who was lying on the floor littered by his blood and realized what happened.

They readied themselves to fight, Prayer, on the other hand, already injured in various places, had a slight trouble to do so. Grunting, he still placed himself to defend Kira's gang.

"Let us at em, you can't fight them all alone!" Tolle ready to take his stand.

"You're wounded, and those are no light wounds." Sai held Prayer's shoulder while checking Prayer's bleeding scar, nervously.

"They're elites. They're a far cry different than the normal Emerald Knights. You won't be able to defeat them with your slap together skills." Prayer gasped but refused to show any pained expression. Though his body says otherwise.

"Just give it up. We'll make it quick." The Bladebanes bared their swords and start moving forward.

Prayer was about to charge forward and fight to his last breath when suddenly, out of nowhere, an ablaze but still alive Bladebane were thrown out of the window from the fortress.

"AAAAAAAAHG-BLARGH!" The Bladebane's scream was cut short when the knight was impaled on one of the palisades on its landing, right in the middle of the two group.

Everyone gasped. Milly were horrified and closed her mouth.

The two groups looked at the groaning, and burning Bladebane, for a moment not sure what happened or what to do. Until suddenly, a second figure burst out of the same window, briefly covered in the black smoke and, like a living, blistering black smoke, rapidly glided down towards the impaled, but still barely alive knight, and stomp on his battered face to soften its landing - brutally snapping his neck - dead.

At this, even Sai looked away, and Milly buried her face on Tolle's chest. What a ghastly way to execute someone: burned, stabbed, and then have its neck broken in such a brutal manner. What kind of horrible creature could do such…

Their question was answered when the smoke cleared from the said figure. Prayer jerked in surprise. It was Kage… or was that really him?

The Bladebanes looked at each other with fear.

The black clad ninja looked as if he was in a trance. He looked around like a misshapen black beast searching for its prey. When his eyes landed on Prayer and the gang, they all winced at the maddened, empty gaze of his purple, bloodshot eyes. He turned away, ignoring them and looked at the Bladebanes. Upon seeing their blue armaments, the black ninja suddenly began twitching, having found its target. And he started walking towards them, slowly but surely. His murderous intent was so blatantly thick and obvious, in the view of the ninja's subjects of wrath, it literally manifest into an image of a demon.

"O…Oni?" One of them whimpered in sheer terror. The other Bladebanes, subconsciously were also trembling in fear. Some didn't even realize they just pissed themselves up.

Kage continue to move closer and closer, his pace quickened the closer he gets.

"I… I didn't sign up for this!" The Bladebane in the closest vicinity with the black man-demon panicked and start making attempts to escape. The same goes for the other Bladebanes.

Sensing his target is escaping, Kage now start running, angrily roaring as he did, revealing his open mouth from his torn mask and jumped.

Seeing the black ninja is coming at them, and hard, one of the Bladebanes finally snapped and start charging towards the Ninja, screaming bloody terror. Perhaps the idea was to slice Kage's sword as he landed. Except the fact that Shiki was brought down with such a brute force, it cut through the Knight's sword, and vertically cut one third of the man's body, armor and all.

Through the gaping area from the knight's split body, the ninja saw the other knights are escaping into the Water Tower. Roaring, he chopped down the barely standing leftover of the first knight and rushed into the tower, leaving a group of gasping and horrified audience behind.

"…was that… really… Kage?" Sai having a hard time believing his eyes.

"He looks… enraged…" Tolle suddenly remembered how to breathe. "Like… seriously… seriously pissed off… no, scratch that, this is way beyond the level of pissed off. It's like… it's like… yeah… like that time he went overdrive during the fight on plains against that fire freak!"

"No." Milly squeaked.

"What?"

"This is different." The poor girl was trembling in fear; her face is pale as heck. "Back then it was like… he still knows whom he need to defeat and whom he needs to protect. He didn't attack us because he knows we're not his enemy… but this! This is…"

"Like a cold heartless killing machine." Prayer surmised for the frightened girl. "Like a machine set up to kill certain targets. Machine that didn't attack us because it wasn't told to. Not because it doesn't want to. But when he's through the Bladebanes… God knows what he'll do next."

Everyone gulped.

"…stay here." Prayer gripped his lance tighter.

"Prayer…san?"

"As it stands, Kage is a potentially huge threat: both to the enemy, and to us. I'm going to try to get in there and bring him back to sanity."

"Can… can you do that?"

"I don't really know how strong Kage is. To be on a safe side, I have to assume he stood on equal grounds with us, the Big Ten of the Juppongatana. Maybe I can restrain him."

"Not with you wounded like that brother." Mwu and Harlbarton suddenly appeared right in front of his little brother.

"Nii-san!"

Mwu and Harlbarton looked at the water tower; worry and fear are evident in their eyes. "The fortress is… 'secure'… in a matter of speaking."

"Secure? What do you mean, in a matter of speaking?"

"It was a virtual slaughtering ground. Kage killed most of them. The rest were rounded up, thoroughly mentally shaken and terrorized. I even noticed some of the Bladebane's corpse showed signs they had actually killed themselves out of sheer fright."

Prayer gulped and looked at the water tower. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know."

0000000000

Inside the water tower, if Kage wasn't too mad to care, was the result of Murdock's engineering ingenuity. A massive structure as tall as the fortress itself were situated at the center, with long series of stairs and platforms situated to encircle the contraption. It was a towering water processing system that supplied water to the entire base. However, several barrels of explosive had been rigged to some of its key foundation structures.

The maddened Shinobi took no notice and wildly scanned his surroundings, searching for enemies.

The Bladebanes was never much about hiding, and now they wished they were. Hiding their huge frame the best they can behind the water processor taking only small peek as to the location of their murderous opponent, trying to the best of their ability not to make a sound. Unfortunately, when you are a fully armored to the teeth swordsman, every move you make won't be subtle.

A wrong misstep and one of the knights accidentally kicked a stuck-out wooden plating. Like every hunting predator, Kage responded viciously and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

And all Hell breaks loose.

The first Knight who made the blunder gets it first. Kage reappeared behind him and stab him through his throat. The other Bladebanes quickly break ranks and before they go anywhere, Kage took the dead knight's sword and threw it to the last knight on the end of the line to show them no escape. The Bladebanes get the message and charged at him, preferring a death in combat.

But Kage didn't intend to give them combat.

He will give them slaughter.

Funneled in the narrow staircase, even if these knights outnumber Kage 9 to one, their numbers count for nothing. Kage killed the second knight by slicing him across his face, finishing it with a decapitation. Stepping on the headless remains and jumped, the ninja split the next one to two upon descent. Cutting the next one's arm, Kage caught the sword held by that arm before impaling it down to the mutilated one's skull. Jumping over the dead corpse, the ninja hopped several times and kneed the next knight to the ground. Seeing the target still not dead, Kage sit on top of him and stab him by the throat. Seeing their chance, two Bladebanes charge forward. Undeterred, the ninja throw a set of shurikens. One fell dead, the other managed to barely block the attack, but slowed down. Enough time for the Ninja to pick out his next arsenal: strings. Before the Bladebane can gain his bearings, Kage jumped on top of him, ring the strings several times on his neck, and drop to his back. The Knight choked as the strings tightened on his neck and Kage pulled harder, the string slitting his throat. Leaving the latest knight to bleed to death, Kage looked back to see the last three Bladebanes, still trembling in disbelief of how quickly 6 of their comrades were killed.

One of them looked at the black ninja and noticed he was unarmed. The Katana was left behind there, and the Ninja doesn't seem to care. On that basis, another Knight dared itself to charge forward in a thrust. Kage didn't even bother taking out any weapon. He dodged the stab, wrangled the attacker's arm, break it with a punch till the victim's broken bone bursting out of the knight's skin. The Knight's scream of pain was cut short as Kage took the fallen sword and stab it through under his jaw. Tossing the dead Bladebane over the railing, Kage glared at the last remaining two.

One, completely terrified out of its wit forgot its duty. "T… To hell with this shit! I… I'm outta here!" The Bladebane pushed his comrade forward and run off the stairs, upward.

The other one fell on Kage's feet. He looked up and saw death staring down on him. He realized his death is certain. But… at least… "…indeed I will die, Black Death."

Kage's cold purple eyes were unfazed by the threat.

Rising to his feet, trembling to be in such close proximity with the murderous ninja, the Bladebane took his sword and grabbed a prepared torch and lit it. "But I'm taking you with me."

For a moment Kage's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"EAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGH!" Leaving everything behind, the Knight charged forward, screaming hysterically with such a speed, he rammed the unprepared Kage and push him backward, right into a barrel. The Bladebane gained a bit of his composure and looked at his handiwork.

His sword had stabbed the now lifeless masked murderer clean on his stomach. Better yet, it had effectively nailed Kage to a bundle of explosive barrels. And the torch he had used had also pierced the barrel clean. The Bladebane had about less than a minute before it explodes. Though, he still having a hard time believing he had killed Kage.

"I did it? I… killed… Kage! I KILLED-"

A sword went through his back and pierced him through, the force was enough to nail him to the explosive barrel as well. Gasping a lot of blood, the Bladebane turned around his shoulder and saw, to his great horror, Kage, coldly staring at him.

"What? Then… who…" The Bladebane looked again at Kage's 'corpse' and to his disbelief, the Kage turned into a nailed wooden plank. "No…(blargh) I… don't want… to… die… like… th…" The man's word was cut short as the barrel finally exploded.

Even Kage was surprised by this sudden event. And for a moment, sanity returned and the instinct to survive along with it. The explosion caused an instant sea of conflagration around the narrow structure. The ninja then noticed several more of such barrels, and fire had caught up on them.

He jumped away just as the explosive set out and engulf him.

The bystander waiting outside had just contemplated to get in when the explosion happened. Harlbarton and Mwu, ones closest to the building were thrown off the ground. When they regained their bearings, the first water tower is already ablaze.

Mwu panicked, knowing Kage was inside. "KID! K… KIRA!"

"Kira?" Kira's gang froze at the mention of the name.

"The water tower…" Harlbarton's eyes widened at the realization: this was their intention all along. "Mwu, get to the second water tower before-" Before the old captain can finish, the second water tower also exploded.

Mwu and Harlbarton looked on, helplessly, as the ablaze water towers start creaking, ready to fall at any second.

At the top, the last Bladebane jumped out of the burning structure and landed on the top of the southern parallel wall, panting and gasping for his life. He looked back and heard the crumbling and burning water towers let out horrifying noises. A burst of flame blast out from one part of the towers and the two, almost simultaneously, fell, the northern one fell first.

Down below, Mwu gasped seeing the angle of the fall. True enough, the soldiers on northern half of the fortress near the tower panicked and start running. The tower quickly fell to the ground with a horrifying crash.

The southern Water tower was half way to the ground when something, or someone, blast out of the burning wreck and landed on top of the parallel wall.

His attire half burned and torn apart, Kage's disguise was reduced to dangling pieces of black cloth. But Kira's visage, revealed now that his mask burned out, are even more monstrous without the attire. Human blood bleached the said teeth, with minuscule bits of human flesh litter here and there. His hair in a horrific sticky mess from human blood, and saliva littering at the corner of his mouth like a mad dog on a rampage. A large shrapnel of wood had lodged in on his back. Kira took notice, and, instead of groaning in pain, he took the shrapnel out and intend to wield it as a bludgeoning weapon.

A sight horrifying enough to send any full grown (fully armed or not) man on the run for his life. Kira growled angrily and threw the shrapnel with enough force to knock the knight to the ground. The enraged teen shunshin to the downed man's spot, took the makeshift bludgeon and start pounding at the armored knight in a psychotic rage.

At first, the armor held several hit, until it starts denting and begin crushing the man's head inside. The shrapnel finally broke after another hit and Kira paused for a moment, looking at the misshapen helmet, and the misshapen crushed human head encased within.

"P…Please…" The barely alive knight begged.

Kira's eyes twitched as he heard the weak voice.

"Please… I… I… was… following… orders… please… I… don't want… to…"

"Die?" Kira finished with a spat. "I see… you don't want to die… But…" Anger begin to flare in his eyes again, remembering Kuzzey's last moments. "He didn't even GET THE CHANCE TO SAY IT!"

Consumed by rage once more, Kira raised his fist and bring it down, fast and hard.

Fast, hard, and strong enough to pulverize the Bladebane's helmet and the wearer's head inside, bursting blood to Kira's face.

The teen didn't seem to realize he had crushed the man's head with his bare hands and start pounding at the remains, mercilessly. Grunting with each bloodied punch landed, until it became a long hysterical scream.

Kira continue his pounding for God knows how long, until finally, he felt a pair of strong arm stopped his one arm. He looked behind and saw Mwu, frantically holding his arm. He gritted his teeth and his other arm moved, but another pair stopped him.

Harlbarton and Mwu teamed up to stop him from landing another punch.

"He's dead kid… He's dead. It's over." Mwu looked at the boy in front of him. What the hell is that insane look in his eyes?

Kira gasped and panted and turned to the crumpled sack of flesh, blood, and steel in front of him. For a moment, he thought of Kuzzey again and he so wanted to land another punch, but another voice stopped him.

"Kira?"

He turned and saw Sai, Tolle and Milly, all looking at him in his shredded attire. More terrified than shocked. Upon the sight of his friends, sanity finally returned to his mind and Kira slumped down, exhausted both mind and body, allowing Mwu and Harlbarton to finally let go of his arms.

Mwu looked at the wrecked soul before him. "Harlbarton… what the hell have we done?"

"…the term 'an unforgivable sin'… just won't cut it." Harlbarton looked at his smoking fortress in grief before turning his attention back to the horizon. As expected, he can see small forms of galleys and battle barges forming and growing in size. "We're in for one wild dawn."

0000000000

Mwu La Flagga wasn't sure which is the worst part of that day.

First, immediately after the incident, he made sure his half sane, shattered wreck of a protégé get into the medical ward for the much needed medical attention. But the said Ninja refused all medical aid and simply went crawling in the corner.

"Kid…" Mwu dared himself to speak.

The boy merely shrugged.

"I… I… I'm sorry…"

"They could've escaped days ago."

Mwu gulped.

"Where Kuzzey would be… if he hadn't followed us all here? If I didn't… ya know… charm him with all that heroic escapades. Safe and sound in Onogoro?"

Inwardly, the elderly man wished the boy just stood up and gore him somewhere as payback… that would be much better than… this…

"Is this what it takes for you to listen to what I say?"

Mwu's face paled at the poison seeping in the young man's voice. "I… Kuzzey's death… was my fault… I… I'm…"

"Sorry?_ Sorry?"_ And with that Kira turned around and looked at the older man. Mwu choked. He saw more life even in a dead man's eyes. Those eyes… he had seen them before, but this time, it's infinitely more monstrous.

"No. No, you're not. Not yet."

The 9th Division Captain weren't sure how he could leave the ward after all that and still have enough strength not to fell on his knees.

Second: hearing Tolle's hysteric scream when a few soldiers showed the gang Kuzzey's mangled remains.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! KUZZEY! KUZZEY! TELL ME THIS IS ANOTHER JOKE! No… NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Kuzzey… no…" Sai fell on his knees beside Kuzzey's body while Milly cried.

Mwu and Prayer watched quietly from the side. "I was about to escort them back to Orb tomorrow morning." Prayer stated.

"I know." Mwu tucked his head down in grief. He took another look at Tolle still crying profusely over Kuzzey's body. "…but… I guess no one's going home now."

"I hope more Zaft soldiers are coming here." Tolle muttered halfway between his tears.

"Tolle what do-"

"I hope they do. And then I'll kill em all!" The boy gritted his teeth as he said so. He meant it.

"No you won't." A stern voice brought everyone's attention. Even Mwu was shocked to see it was Prayer who spoke.

"Yes I will!" Tolle angrily replied.

Prayer groaned and suddenly charged forward, rammed the elder boy and held him on the ground on a chokehold. "Look at yourself. So weak, and unable to do anything."

"Let me go!" Tolle squirmed, trying to break free from Prayer's grasp.

"Then do it. Knock me down! Get back up!"

The boy tried, but he's just a civilian while Prayer was an elite soldier. Even with the difference in age, it was obvious Prayer had the upper hand.

"As you are right now, you're just an annoyance to them at best, a small fry at worst."

"Let me go! They killed Kuzzey!"

"AND THEY'LL KILL YOU TOO!" Prayer roared on Tolle's face. "Haven't your friends lost enough already?"

Tolle paused and then looked at Milly and Sai, both look just as miserable as him. And he remembered another one. Another who, until now, he had realized, had lost the most out of everyone. With that realization, Tolle stop squirming and start crying. "Kuzzey… damn it… damn it…"

Prayer grabbed Tolle's collar and brought him to an eye to eye level. "If you really feel his death that hard to let go, then became stronger! Stronger then you were today! Stronger, so that you'll never cry again. Stronger so that you'll never lose anything ever again!"

Tolle just keep crying, but he got the message and stop struggling. Prayer let go of the boy and get back up, letting his friends tend to him.

Mwu watched all this, and with a brief moment of remembrance, finally understood Prayer's outburst.

Prayer walked past him and muttered. "Onii-san… now they'll walk the same path as the two of us. The burning path of vengeance."

"…yeah. That they will." Mwu affirmed with heavy regret in his voice.

000000000000

Veia watched the black smoke rising from Archangel. But he also noticed that it's getting smaller and smaller after the confirmed explosion on the two water towers.

"Push forward. Stop when we're on firing range."

"But sir? I thought the plan was…" His helmsman was confused.

"It was our plan… if only there's some of our brothers left in there who were still alive."

"I… beg your pardon?"

"The infiltrator had blown off their water tower; that is good news. But the smoke is disappearing. That either means Zala's concoction had runs its course earlier than his estimation, which, as we all know, are high unlikely… or… there's no longer a single Bladebane left alive to keep it alight."

The helmsman gulped. "Then what should we do?"

"Get to the firing range, and unload a couple of shots. That should goad them out. We'll proceed with Zala's plan as stated."

"Yes sir."

000000000000

"He's obviously in pain, but he refused medical aid. We tried to offer him some water and food, but he didn't touch them." The medical surgeon reported with a worried face to Harlbarton.

"Kage! Please get up. You acting like this, is unsightly!" Natarle was in the medical ward, trying to convince a certain black clad Ninja to return to fight. "Soldiers had died. And many more will die! We need every strength we can, every men and woman available and you are the only one capable of using Shiki!"

"Kira-kun, please. We need your help. I know how you feel, but right now, we have to get those wounds look at." Murrue also tried in a much less stricter method.

But Kira turn a completely deaf ear on the women's pleas.

"Murrue, Natarle?" Harlbarton inquired.

"Captain Harlbarton." The two women saluted their senior.

"Go easy on the boy. He just lost a friend."

"Yes, but, our scouts had reported enemy ships approaching from the sea! They'll be here soon, this is no time to be wallowing in self misery! We need every available soldier to be at their best in times like this!"

"Indeed we do." Harlbarton replied calmly.

"That's why…!"

"But he's NOT a soldier. He never was." Harlbarton cut short. "He was thrust into all this unwillingly. Events which is completely beyond his control."

"And yet he showed exceeding ability to went through things that would break ordinary man. His skills are growing at an unbelievable rate in such a short time. Not to mention his extensive tactical knowledge." Murrue frowned.

"I'm well aware. Kira Yamato, or Kage, has become an indispensable part of this fortress' defense."

"Maybe we can consider the idea of using his friend's safety as a bargaining chip." Natarle whispered in a low voice.

Murrue slapped her lieutenant for even considering the idea. "You do no such thing. Those children just lost one of their own friends for God's sake!"

"Of course we will still give them protection. We just need to make Kage think that his participation in the conflict ensure it!"

"Be quiet, both of you!" Harlbarton's words echoed and cut their arguments short. "Leave us. All of you."

Everyone left in silence, leaving Kira and Harlbarton alone.

"Kira-kun."

"…Harlbarton-san."

"Losing a friend has never been easy."

"Especially if you're the one who caused it."

Harlbarton's brow raised in understanding. "I've been on this job of Captain for a lot of years. Being a captain I've… made a lot of decisions. Some sent their men to their survival… others sent them to an early death. Some of them I had grown quite attached enough to call friend. So when I tell you I know how you feel, you know I meant that." Harlbarton took a seat and continued. "Whenever it's the case of the latter however I always thought on… things…"

"…" Kira's silence was the sign for Harlbarton to continue.

"What if I made the order like this? What if I sent them here instead of there? And you know what I've learn those thoughts accomplish?"

"…nothing."

"…right you are… if I remain contemplating that… yes. I would've accomplished nothing. But I didn't stop there. Their deaths… gave me wisdom. A hard earned lesson. Knowledge that became a power to make a difference in the long run. Kira, you have that power."

Annoyed, Kira cut short to the point. "What do you want from me?"

From his tone, the old Captain knew that Kira want him to get straight to the point. "A massive Zaft naval fleet is gathering just in front of the base's rear walls… this is exactly as your scenario had predicted. And it has remained accurate… so far. This means we have a chance to drive them back as you said we could."

"Then go. You got the plan. You got the chance. Win your battle, get yourself killed, get everyone killed… I don't care."

"No, Kira-kun. That's where you get it wrong. Your… presence inspires the men. When you stand strong, they stand strong too. Your victories… your losses… even your… mishaps… were shared by everyone, more than you know."

"I'm just one man. One man who couldn't even save his own friend. Why are you piling all this on me?"

"Because you can do this. Stay the course Kira. Kuzzey Buskirk died because he believed in something. He believed in you. And so do I."

At this Kira turned around and looked at the old captain. Harlbarton didn't cringe at the sight of his lifeless gaze. That lack of fear perhaps, instilled a fraction of life into Kira.

"Kira-kun… what did you believe in?"

But Kira quickly turned around and went back sulking. "I've run my course. And I have not the guts to believe in anything these days."

Halrbarton put something on the bed next to Kira and walk away. At the edge of the door, he turned around and replied: "When you figure it out let us know. We're waiting on you." The old captain walk away.

Kira remain in his curled up position for some time, but he finally turned around to see what the old captain had left behind. The boy blinked.

It was Shiki, lying on top of newly made and improved Kage outfit, along with the Forehead protector Mwu gave him. This time with multiple hardpoints for extra protection.

At first, Kira fancy a thought of just throwing those things away, but for other reason he can't explain, the boy pick himself up and move towards the package. He took Shiki first and for a moment… he finally understood what Harlbarton meant back then during their training.

He truly despised this Katana.

This Katana had taken away everything from him. It had caused his home to be burned to the ground. It had forced him to fight for his life and murdered countless people. Now it had failed to protect his friend. Now he finally understands that all this time, he had subconsciously hated the sword for all this, and this feeling had just now been clearly brought to surface.

"Kira?"

Kira turned around and saw Tolle, Sai and Milly looking at him with Shiki in his hand.

The four close friends exchanged words without saying anything and the three went into the room. Sai looked at Kira's still half battered form.

The long silence prompted Kira to speak first. "…what?"

"I'm looking at you Kira. Seeing you like this… only now do I realize you really are Kage."

Kira's mood lightened somewhat and he sat down. "Thanks for coming guys. It's… it's so happens I… I need to talk to you."

"Actually… we want to talk to you too." Sai replied. And then silence again. The two sides seemingly gathering their wits and guts and finally said to each other in harmony:

"I'm sorry about Kuzzey." All four of them said in perfect chorus.

"What?"

"What?"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Alright, this is very awkward… you go first."

"No Kira… you… you go first. You're Kage. You got the right."

"Not anymore I'm not."

"What do you mean not anymore?" Sai frowned.

"I… screw it up Sai. Kuzzey's death was my fault. During the chaos I… I slept through it. I was sleeping peacefully while everyone is getting slaughtered out there. When they… when they murdered Kuzzey… I just stood there and watched. I watched him die right in front of my eyes, and I did nothing. I… I'm sorry."

"No. It's not your fault. It's mine." Sai followed. "I… I gave you the weed. I heard from the medical ward. You go through a drug induced sleep. An unnatural sleep because it made you completely unaware of what's going on around you… It's… it's my fault."

"If that's your idea of being guilty, and I'm part to blame to." Milly followed. "I mean… you were out there… you were always out there… dealing with the worst they throw at us. And you never flinch. You stood your ground and fight. And what have we done to help you? Nothing. We're burdens. That keep adding the pressure on you… never understanding what it is you went through… I… God… some friend I am."

"…we're all guilty in this." Tolle finally spoke. "…when Prayer yelled at me… I realize we were all in the wrong. All we care about is to go back to our old lives… blissfully unaware of the comings and goings of the outside world. We're happy as long as we have ourselves and our little happy world of a bubble. We ignore things. When we heard of how bad things going on out there… all we did… is just sit and watch and when we don't like what we hear, we turn away and sigh. That's because we never know… or cared… of just how bad things out there. And now that ignorance had made Kuzzey pay. Made us all pay."

"Tolle."

"Kira… I've decided." Tolle raised his face, his eyes filled with determination. "I'm enlisting in the army. I will fight. This time for real. I don't want to ignore things anymore… I want to… I don't want what happened to Kuzzey happened to others as well."

"T…There's an enemy fleet coming on this fortress you know that!"

"I know. But Captain Harlbarton had told us and other recruits to bunk down inside. For protection. We'll only fight when the time comes."

"Us? Who's us?"

"Us." Sai and Milly stepped forward.

Kira gasped. "…guys…!"

Kira doesn't know what to say. All he can do is fell on his seat and cry. Completely at loss on himself and what to do. His three remaining friends huddled around him, trying to comfort him.

"Kira. We believed in you. Kuzzey believed in you too. We're your friends."

"I know…" Kira said miserably. "That's why I don't want you guys to get hurt. That's has been my only reason I…"

Everyone is now in tears. "We know. Now we know." Milly snuggled closer. Everyone hugged each other.

"You don't have to do this alone, Kira. You still got us. We're your friends. We lean on each other when we need to. And we watch each other's back!" Sai added.

"Always." Tolle finished.

"Guys…" They break off, and some bits of life returned to Kira's eyes.

"Now… what should we do, Kira?" Tolle asked as he wiped his tears away.

"I thought Harlbarton already told you."

"He told us that you had foreseen what is to come, many days before this attack arrived. He did say you didn't figure out all the details and the whole infiltration in darkness was something you had not foreseen… but the end result had all led up to this. And it has been accurate to your prediction, down to the last detail."

Kira took a deep breath and sighed. "That's because I've faced this situation before. A knight sent as a sacrificial piece to make a mess of entire roster of enemy pawns while taking out the rooks."

"What?"

"Nothing… it's just that… if I knew the guy who is behind this ploy just right… in which I do… we're gonna need some changes…"

"Well I bet Captain Harlbarton can use that piece of information right about now." Sai followed.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for! Get in there and knock them dead!" Tolle roared.

"Yeah." Kira, enlightened at last, took all his armament, dress up as Kage and rushed out of the medical ward.

000000000000

"What have we got?"

"We have three heavy cruisers with us. Your flagship, the Menelaus, Agamemnon and Nestor. The enemy however brought about almost every ship in Carpentaria, including Veia's very own flagship, the Aquarius. That pretty much means they outnumber us 3 ships to one. And unless I'm mistaken, the scouts have determined your old nemesis is on board too, Mwu."

Mwu frowned. "Raww…"

"Prayer? How is it going with the doctor on your end?"

"He's fully prepared to be tortured to death. He won't speak even if we kill him."

"They're gonna bombard us with impunity. They must have thought their infiltration unit had obliterated our insides." Murdock commented.

"It's not that simple."

Everyone's attention was turned towards the source of that voice. Standing on doorway was Kage, fully suited and ready for combat.

"Kage!" Everyone echoed, some were surprised, others were happy.

"From the get go, this was never that simple." The ninja silently walk in and everyone gave way.

Kage still stand, looming over a large map of Archangel and its surroundings.

"You're back to your senses… Kage?"

Kage closed his eyes. Trying to reassure himself he's really up to do this. "…I'm not that sure myself… but I'm sure right now is that I have a power to make a difference. Might as well put it to good use."

Pleased with his answer, Harlbarton motioned the ninja to join their ranks.

"So… where were we?"

"You said it's never that simple from the get go. How is it not that simple?"

"If this plan was made by anybody else other than him, I would say things would go exactly as you've said. But if it's him…"

"Who… is him?" Natarle frowned.

"…not important right now. What's important is that he orchestrated everything. Every accident, beginning with the initial siege when Mwu and I first arrived here, the foiled two pronged full blow assault, the recent merchant infiltration… all of them… were preparation for this."

"All the more important-"

"And I KNOW how to counter this strategy." Kage cut it immediately. He's not going into details about Athrun just yet.

Everyone fell completely silent and gave the shinobi their undivided attention.

"Tell us Kage. Every step of the way."

000000000000

"Move the guns. We're relocating them." Natarle gave orders to the front wall battery.

"What's all that rug for?"

000000000000

"Why is there so many of this damn gunpowder and explosive tags anyway?" Neumann gulped. There's enough explosive tag strapped barrels of gunpowder there to blow an entire mountain.

"Because overkill is underrated my friend." Mwu replied nonchalantly.

000000000000

Murdock groaned as his soldiers demonstrated explosive packages they're throwing into the cliff.

Jackie threw a burning small pot filled with fish oils. A primitive Molotov bomb.

The explosion was small.

Murdock groaned. "Bigger!"

The soldier took an even bigger pot, filled with fish oils and gunpowder, burn it and throw it.

The explosion was significantly larger.

Murdock shook his head. "Bigger!"

The soldier took a large pot, filled with smaller explosive pots, each filled with fish oils, brimstone and gunpowder, all of them strapped in explosive tags, burn it and threw it.

The explosion was massive.

But Murdock still shook his head. "BIGGER!"

"H-How big do you want it?"

Murdock stretched his hand upward.

The soldier was at lost, until he spotted a small barrel. An idea filled his head. Strapping several explosive pot into it, burn it, and throw it.

Murdock raised his arm with a roar. The explosion was gargantuan. So huge it engulfed him. The soldier was completely nervous.

The master mechanic walk out of the smoke, a few shade darker on his already tanned skin. "Aye. This is it."

But Jackie is still nervous for some reason.

"What? This is good. This is the sort of explosion we need."

"It's… it's just that… we're short on gunpowders… so…"

"Heh? Then what did you use for explosion?" Murdock look behind Jackie and saw… barrels of rum. His rum.

"M… My… rum…"

Jackie ran before he saw the continuation of the 7 days of flame.

000000000000

Kage release his mask and sit down in a secluded place. With this, all preparations are set. All he need to do now is wait and see how things played.

And then all the sudden, Mwu appeared. "Kid? You okay?"

"…"

"I'm well aware that you may never forgive me… it's just… there's a big battle ahead… and I really need to get this off my chest okay?"

Kira motioned him to go on.

"…I'm… sorry. About everything. I'm just gonna say it again and again until the two us may get sick of it. It's just… Whooo boy… I'm so bad at this. Can I sit down?"

"Do whatever you like."

"Thank you." Mwu sit far enough from Kira, but well within the place where the boy can see him. "…Endiminion."

"…what?"

"Fort Endiminion in Paris. That was the name of that Fort before Raww changed it into Versalius." Mwu sighed. "I used to be stationed there, and it was the home base of my Ninth division… before he wiped it all out."

Kira's eyes blinked.

"Back then, I was still new, and my division had just been recently formed." Mwu sighed. "At the time, I lacked all the capabilities of a Captain. Some of my own Subordinates were even stronger than me."

Kira wondered where this is going and so he listened.

"I felt inferior, but among them, there's this one guy… he was… the weakest out of everyone. Others treated him as a punching bag. But he never quit, and he always get back up on his feet, no matter how others pushed him. I dislike bullying, but every time I interfered, inferiority get to me… and I always thought they only obeyed me because of my rank." Mwu sighed. "Then, I decided I need to become a better person. A better captain. I think I've told you this before. Harlbarton recommended that I go to Shinobi Training on Orb. Improve myself, improve my skills."

Kira remembered Mwu did say something like that along the line.

"And I did. For some years. Now here comes the part which I haven't told you. When I returned to Endiminion, I found the base was under siege. And like every good captain, I tried to break in. And you know what I found out?"

"…?"

"…half of my forces had defected. Bribed, I heard. Raww made the deal they seem can't ignore."

Raww… isn't that the masked man which had this intense rivalry with Mwu?

"Now that I think of it, I'm rather grateful he did that. He left me only with soldiers who are truly loyal to me… but still half of my forces… that's one big minus…" Mwu snorted at the irony. "But that's not the point… you see… one guy kept that last half together during my absence. They say, when those traitorous half was trying to leave the fort, that guy stood his ground and let them made a punching bag out of him. But no matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he forced his voice to be heard or how much tears he shed… None of them seem to get through to those bastards. But the report said they were ceremoniously executed soon after. Raww did it himself I hear."

"When I finally broken through, the soldiers were still holding… and that guy… when I finally get to that guy… he…" Mwu stopped midway. "It wasn't long until the fortress was finally overtaken, but we made those Zaft soldiers pay with their lives for every inch they take into that fortress. When they finally managed to go through, I fought one on one with Raww… and that's where I get my title: the Eagle of Endiminion. Raww promote it himself… and never let it go."

Kira frowned. Clearly he wasn't here just to give him the story of how he got his big break? "What happened to that guy?"

"Ah, here's the story. After we escaped Endiminion, he was in coma for several months… he survived but… ever since then… his body was so messed up with all the crap they put him through, he needs to be constantly medicated. Some doctors claimed that to let him die would actually constitute an act of mercy."

"…and now?"

"Oh, he's still in the army. I tried to convince him several times to just leave me… but he refused. He said he want to remain in the army and fight on. When I said what made him so insistent he only have one answer: I have faith in you."

Quite frankly, Kira didn't get the point of this story. "Your point being?"

"The guy's condition… quite frankly, it was massive personal failure from my part. Not only as a captain, but also as a person. But… the situation as such… it seems I haven't matured at all as a captain."

"You're comparing my failure to protect Kuzzey with your failure to protect that guy?"

"No. I'm comparing myself… with those traitors who refused to listen. In one of my bouts with Raww, I asked him what sort of deal he struck on those guys that he was able to sway them over. His answer was simple."

_Flashback_

"Why it's very simple, Mwu. I simply showed them less fear. I simply showed them only the things they want to hear. The things they want, of how things can go their way. And they listened, those traitorous wretches." Raww smiled. "That's just how ugly humans are, Mwu. They only like to hear and see things that they like. Even if it's wrong. When someone hear something he likes, he will refused to listen to anything else that contradicts that."

Holding his bleeding shoulder over the burning fortress of Endiminion, Mwu groaned.

"I have to give that little boy a little credit though. He managed to hold the fortress long enough until your return, and my… how you've grown, nemesis! This battle is actually quite enjoyable!" Raww marked at the horrible gash Mwu had made on his right arm.

"And there's plenty more where that came from you son of a bitch!"

Mwu charged at the smiling Raww as the flame rage across the field.

_Flashback ends. _

"Thinking about it now… and seeing the way I am… I finally realized what Raww said was true. We men are that wretched. We only like to hear what we like to hear. Truth be told… I myself had half hoped that all of you will stay and trained and so it will become an additional force to our division. Especially you. I partly hoped that you would stay and help us. And fight for us. It was wrong. My head… my heart keeps telling me it's wrong. I shouldn't be imprisoning you all here. But that part of me… that wretched part of me kept my ears clogged to your pleas and tears… just like those traitors ignore that guy's pleas."

Kira looked at the elder man, he looked… depressed. "If you let me… let me make it up to you. I can get your friends to safety. Right now. I can send them away from this base. And… if you like… you can go with them. You can forget about us. Forget that you even know me."

Kira sighed. This is his idea of making it up? Well at least he tried. "Those are what your heart tells you. But your head, I bet, thought of an entirely different situation."

"Well… I've followed my heart more than my head and it has served me pretty well."

Kira shook his head. "I can't leave. And neither will my friends. Haven't you heard? They've enlisted. With their own free will. You owe Kuzzey for this."

Mwu gaped and sighed. Looks he will never accept forgiveness after all.

"You want to make it up to me, Captain Flagga? You're the man who first taught them to put weapon in their hands. You make sure they survive long enough until you can teach them to let the weapon go one day." Kira had put on his mask and became Kage again. "Deal?"

The elder man looked at the ninja before him and nodded. "Deal."

And the two shook each other's hands. When they let go, Mwu was noticeably more relaxed, determined, but relaxed. Almost as if a great weight had been removed from his shoulders and someone had set him straight.

"Now for the official reason of why I came to you. Harlbarton called. The operation is ready to go any moment now. And he's about to make an opening speech. Every high ranking official need to come."

"And that constitute me?"

Mwu looked at him as if he was crazy. "Dude, it's your plan. Of course you have to come!"

And with that, Mwu literally dragged the bewildered Kage away.

Meanwhile, in other part of the fortress…

Prayer Reverie was taking his daily medication while tending to his wounds, which lay on top of various other old scars, marring his otherwise perfectly petite body. He was cauterizing some of his most recent wound, and yet the boy showed no sign of wincing in pain.

Sai watched with a horrified expression on his face. What sort of pain tolerance this boy has? And wasn't he supposed to be a year younger than him? What on earth is that shitload amount of scars?

"Sai-san, I'm done. Please give me back my clothes."

"Y…yes sir!" Sai gaped and handed the boy his clothes back.

Prayer chuckled. "I'm sorry. Every time I stitch myself up, I always made a bloody mess."

"Doesn't it hurt?" Sai can't help to blurt out.

Prayer was slightly caught off guard with the question, but he replied with a smile. "…it's like being caught in the rain. An annoyance."

The 3rd seat put on his clothes back and took his armaments. Ready to battle. "Cadet Sai Argyle."

"Sir!" Sai assume formal ready position.

"You are to take position in the inner barracks together with Cadet Miriallia Haww and Tolle Koenig. Your orders are to remain in the inner barrack and may only engage in self defense. Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!" The bespectacled boy saluted and left.

Prayer walked out and went straight to the rear wall. There he saw his brother had just dragged Kage to join the other high ranking officers. Wow. What sort of magic did he use that he managed to get back on that level of friendliness with the masked warrior?

After that, Prayer took his place next to the other officers.

* * *

Not long after, Halrbarton made a full announcement. "In less than a hour, we will be defending ourselves against the biggest naval force ever assembled by Zaft to take us down. Now… customarily, as Captain of this Fortress, it is my duty to give a little… pep talk. But today is a little different. Today, we were graced with the presence of the man mostly responsible of keeping this fortress impenetrable. The man who had saved us many times… and now, will lead our defense."

Kage gaped behind his mask. Now wait a sec…

"Therefore, and all other officers had agreed, it is only proper that the man who will have this honor."

Kage panicked. "Wait a sec! I didn't hear anything about this!" His eyes throw daggers at Mwu.

"Don't worry. Nobody knows that you are Kira. That secret still haven't come out… yet."

"That's not what worries me!"

"I give to you, Kage." Too late, Halrbarton ended his speech and make way for the black clad and very nervous teen.

Kage walk to the edges of the rear wall and saw thousands of pairs of eyes looking at him. He felt something twirling in his stomach.

"Errhhh…"

Everyone waited.

"…quite frankly… I think I'm gonna throw up." And with that, Kage grab the first can he can find and vomit.

Every soldier down below near Kage quickly back away in a hurry, fearing the ninja really gonna throw up on them. Others fell on their backs. Mwu had to pinch himself to prevent himself from laughing his brains out, while every officer simply sweat dropped. Prayer looked disapprovingly at his elder brother.

Kage glared at the smirking Mwu. 'I'll send you to hell for this, I swear.' He turned to the staring audience down below. "…well… I'd say… let's take it easy… a bit… you there." Kage suddenly pointed at one of the soldiers. "Yes you, the one with glasses… where are you from?"

"I'm… I'm from Canada."

"Canada. And you. Yes you, with braided hair."

"Beijing."

He pointed to another and another, and he get: "Egypt", "Cuba", "Colombia", "Korea", some even declare "Madagascar."

"Madagascar… I suppose I can surmise that a lot of you are a hell long way from home."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And here we are. Stuck in what could be the most expensive gigantic coffin in the world. And it's about to become a slaughtering ground."

Everyone fell silent.

"…I lived in Amaterasu. Used to be there. Good luck finding it on the map though. It's no longer there. They burnt to the ground." Kage paused for a moment and continued. "…and now here I am. Inside the coffin. Stuck with you guys I the slaughtering ground."

Everyone paled.

"Every fibre of my being want to get out of here. By right… I can leave. But…"

Everyone waited with holded breath.

"…oh, screw this, this is not working!" Kage panicked again. But Murrue calm him down and encourage him.

"Keep at it, you're doing just fine. Come on!"

Kage sighed and readdress the crowd. "…right now… this fortress… is our home. We maybe a thousand leagues away from home, leaving sons, and daughters, and wives, and lovers… may the last two never meet."

Everyone snickered.

"We are here. Right now. Every one of us. Quite frankly… I don't really like this place. It's… noisy… too big… and dangerous. In more ways than one. If I have my way, I'd rather bring this fortress down, brick by brick. It's ugly, it's not my taste… but right now… it's the only home we got. The only home I got. It's our home. It's ours. We'll decide what to do with it. Not them. Not anyone. So I say… let's keep this hunk of rock that is our home standing… if not just 1 second longer."

Total silence.

"…and that's all folks. Now if you excuse me, I have to vomit. Again." Kage back away and turned around, grab the can and vomit again. When he finished puking his lunch, he looked at the petrified faces of every officer in charge.

Kage gulped and thought he had done it badly. How can he not? He vomited at the opening and ending of his speech! Of course it's bad!

But a sudden overwhelming explosion of cheers and battle cry from the soldiers below stated otherwise.

Harlbarton and every officer stood up with a proud smile and clapped their hands in a standing ovation. Kage turned around and couldn't believe his eyes. Every soldier in that fortress were cheering, chanting his name.

Kage was slightly overwhelmed and backed away a few steps when a strong warm hand holds him by the shoulder. He turned around and saw Mwu, grinning widely. "You got gift, Kid."

"Answer them. Answer their call." Harlbarton added.

Kage looked at the cheering soldiers down below. He looked at the officers, and Murrue motioned him to raise his weapon. Kage looked back at the soldiers, unsheathe Shiki… and raise it high.

And the cheer escalate even further, with every soldier raised their weapons in unison.

Kage gazed the thousands of soldiers standing down there, cheering. How many will survive what is to come?

"To your stations!" Harlbarton decided enough cheers and declare the order.

And with that, the die is cast.

Let's see what numbers we'll get.

00000000000000000

00000000000000000

00000000000000000

And that's the lot.


	15. The Battle of Archangel Bay

Kage is Kira

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

Chapter 15:

* * *

The Battle of Archangel Gulf

The massive Zaft fleet close in on the white fortress in the gulf. Leading them at the center is a gigantic star shaped ship, the Aquarius. Veia observe the situation on the Fortress. It's too quiet. They must've noticed them by now.

"Ready on the cannons."

The crew of Aquarius quickly moved to their battle stations and aimed their Tristan bombardment cannon.

Veia waited for a moment until the time is just right. And… "Fire all!"

"FIRE ALL!" The gun captain yelled the order.

"FIRE ALL!"

"FIRE ALL!" In various parts of the ship, the order was relayed and yelled. The next instance, every Tristan cannon on board of the Aquarius roared and launched their payload at the white fortress. The Cannonballs, with their fuse lit up, fly across the ocean before finally landed and crushed the target. When they've landed, the fuse burnt out and the projectile exploded, causing more damage.

Alliance soldiers inside the fortress winced at the massive explosion.

The Aquarius and other Battle Barges continue to bombard the base, time and again, causing huge damage to the buildings within.

"Funny… they didn't respond or shoot back…" Veia frowned.

"They're probably too busy cowering in fear." One of the Bladebanes gloated.

A cannon fire from the Archangel's rear wall answered that question. The cannon blast missed Veia by a hairbreadth and ripped the gloating bladebane's head off the socket.

"Well… there's your answer."

In the fortress, the careless soldier was slapped on the head by Natarle. "Have you been drinking? Hold your fire all of you! Now move!"

"So Mikhail's forces were wiped out after all." Raww commented next to Veia.

"I suppose." The old Hakutenkun was waiting for another shot, but apparently, that was it.

"What do you think Raww?"

"I think they were planning to lure us into the gulf. They want to shoot us as we try to approach the fortress, ignoring whatever damage we do to them."

"Well… if that is their idea… let em have it."

* * *

A few weeks ago, back during Athrun's final mission briefing…

"With the water towers gone, the fortress will be left with two options: the first one is to bunk down in their fort and repel enemy forces with their cannons. Archangel Fortress is located deep within a gulf. The gulf… the Archangel Gulf, is pinned between two steep cliffs, the Northern one and the Southern one. At the center is a relatively narrow water way which can only be passed by three Alliance Cruiser class ship at max so it won't make sense no matter how big of a fleet you sent at them, they'll all be funneled down in that narrow gulf, and slaughtered."

000

A few hours earlier, Kage's mission briefing…

"The paradox of this strategy is simple. Commanders are not administrators. They are lead actors. Instead of placing high ranking officers in a place to control the field, safe from harm, they are used **on** the field, in the fight…and ensure the plan was carried out successfully." Kage emphasize this by placing Rook, Queen, Bishop and Knight in close proximity with the Fort archangel on the map. "This principle holds true to both sides. They destroy our Water Towers to rob us of options, specifically the option to hold it out. They want us (the ranking officers) to come out, right into the open."

* * *

While constantly bombarding the fortress, the Aquarius continued to close in. The size of the ship was such, the narrow pathway of the gulf was completely closed off.

* * *

"The second option they can take is to launch their own ships at us. That, gentleman, is what we would want them to do."

000

"Whenever we think: There's no way he can take this step. He took it. He'll throw away his best piece if it means we'll do exactly what he wants us to do."

* * *

Three ships sailed out from the docks of the Archangel: Agamemnon, Menelaus and Nestor.

"They're coming with their ships." Raww smirked. Everything is going as planned.

"Cease bombardment. Get into ramming speed! Prepare for ship to ship battle! And tell other ships to get ready!"

Behind the Aquarius, the other Battle Barge began to disperse to two groups, each heading towards the two cliffs on opposite sides of the gulf.

* * *

"The battle barge fleet will wait just on the foot of the cliff. When the contact between the Aquarius and their main ships occurred, begin the act."

000

"The key is speed. Pre-emptive strike is their game. To change the game… we have to hit first." Kage rubbed his chin. "They want to draw all our attention by intentionally giving the big shots: the rook will be the cover."

* * *

"Here comes the rook." Kage sighed as the Aquarius close in on them. He sniffed the air several times and smelled rum. "…what the…" He turned around.

* * *

"Fill the Aquarius to the brim with brimstones, oil, tar and other flammable items… no pun intended."

000

"You gotta be kidding me." Murdock gulped. "Veia loved his flagship. There's no way he's gonna…" The mechanic stopped midway when he realized he was doing exactly as Kage had stated earlier.

"See? What did I tell you? When we think there's no way this can be done… it will be done."

* * *

The Aquarius picked up speed and come closer and closer towards the three ships.

"Ready to set the fire on the ship the moment we crash at them." Veia, without hesitation gave the order to his Bladebanes.

"You sure? This is your flagship."

"I've been called a lot of things Raww, sentimental ain't one of them."

* * *

"Now, the three ships that'll come to you will also be filled with flammable items and explosive as well. If the Bladebane team had burned the towers as I've instructed, we've goaded them into using fireship tactic. If not… they won't have any other options either."

000

"How can he know that we'll be using fire?" Natarle commented.

"Well, ask yourself this question. After what happened back then, with the burning of our Water Towers and all… before I said all this, any one of you thinking of wanting to repay the favor by burning them in turn, raise your hands."

Almost everyone in the meeting room raised their hands. Even Harlbarton. The old captain sighed. "Oh dear… the enemy strategist had us read from stage one…"

"So… we need to think of another alternative other than fire…" Mwu groaned.

"Nope." Kage shook his head. "I say, we fight fire with fire."

* * *

"…isn't that Murdock's rum?" Kage scratched his head several times in confusion, seeing barrels of rum strapped with explosive and fish oils loaded into his ship's cargo hold.

"Jackie told me we're short on gunpowders!" Mwu yelled from the other ship.

"Well… anything works."

* * *

"Question! What will the rest of the Carpentaria fleet do?" Raww asked.

"Get ready some mountain climbing gears." Athrun divided a whole bunch of pawn pieces and placed them on the cliffs on both sides of the gulf.

000

"This man loves peons. Most other people ignore peons and consider them weak and expendable. But not in this strategy. In here, Peon is the edge of the sword."

* * *

Yzak was with the battle barge unit and they had just closed in on the foot of the northern cliff. "Ready the climbing chains!"

At the southern cliff, a few soldiers, led by Dearka, used a massive crossbow and fired several hooked chains up to the top of the cliff. The other battalion of knights made ready to climb the cliff.

* * *

"The moment Aquarius crashed into the three ships and set them on fire, I want the soldiers to climb these cliffs… and provide support fire to Aquarius."

000

"That is their stated objective. But their true objective, is to use those cliffs sandwiching the narrow corridor of the Archangel Gulf… run along them… and went straight into our base in a two pronged assault." Kage showed this by pushing pawn pieces across the cliff, further in into the Archangel Bay until they landed on Archangel's rear walls from its flanks.

* * *

The Aquarius began firing its Isolde cannons at the three ships. Funny thing is, the ships didn't even bother to fire back. In fact, they're speeding up.

"Hrng. So they noticed what we're up to."

* * *

"Aquarius was designed with charging capability in mind. It has the strength to push back several ships at max ramming speed. The question is all about how to build up that speed to the point of it being unstoppable in a short amount of time."

Veia nodded in understanding. "Let me worry about that, Zala-kun."

"I'll leave that to you then, my lord. But remember, these ships WILL try to ram you first."

000

"Aquarius is a ship specifically designed to ram other ships. I don't know how that monster works, but we've seen that ship smash through several ships bigger than our currently biggest available ships." Murdock gave his analysis on the Aquarius.

"A ramming damage isn't only determined by mass… but also by speed. Simple math. Three ships have enough mass. The idea is to make all those three ships accelerate to the same speed, a speed which is greater than the Aquarius and they have to hit the Aquarius at the same time."

Mwu caught the logic in the craziness of that plan but, there's only one problem. "…how the on earth are we going to build the power needed to propel three cruisers? I just don't see it."

"Let ME worry about that." Kage replied casually.

* * *

The Aquarius Steam engine's massive furnace was burning hotter than the blazes of hell, coupled with soldiers rowing non stop down below. The Aquarius even smashed some part of the cliff as it charge in closer and closer.

"Errhh… Lord Veia? I can't control this thing anymore! And the steam engine is about to blow!"

"Then let her blow!" Veia roared in an almost maniacal laughter. "This is exactly what it's all about, ha ha!"

At the sight of the giant ship charging at them, Mwu gulped. "Here she comes."

"To your stations!" Harlbarton roared.

* * *

"The idea is that we will use as the Aquarius as a demolition fire ship, crash those three ships and went as deep as the ship can into the gulf and set everything on fire." Athrun showed this by having a rook push forward a set of bishop, Knight and Queen deep into the Archangel Gulf on the map. "The ship must be deep enough to prevent the enemy from launching more ships at us. With everything ablaze and the path to the ocean is blocked, they will be left with only two options, stand their ground and fight a losing battle in men to men to combat inside their obliterated fortress or, preferably, escape to the forest, and we can conquer the fortress with minimal bloodshed."

000

Kage, mimicking Athrun's motion, followed. "That's where the soldiers from the Battle Barge play their part. Right when the crashed ships are pushing into the fortress, they must have already climbed the cliffs, run along it all the way to the rear wall, and overtake it by our flanks from the cliffs during the chaos. They will then use the rear cannon batteries and began bombarding our trapped fleet from behind. Once the ocean is pacified, they will turn those cannons towards our soldiers from the elevated rear wall."

Everyone gulped and for a moment, they truly are grateful to have Kage on their side.

* * *

Seeing the Aquarius is in direct collision course with the three battleships, Yzak began ordering the elite Bladebanes on board the battle barges to begin climbing the cliff. Other barges also began doing the same. The soldiers were already halfway to the cliff.

* * *

"Speed… and total concert plays a significant role. If Aquarius ram the three ships too soon before the Bladebanes had climbed the cliff, it will give them a chance to retaliate and obliterate the now trapped ship."

000

"On the other hand, if the Bladebanes climb and run across the cliff too soon, we'll be able to notice them coming and we would've known that Aquarius was just one big ass and expensive decoy."

* * *

The three ships suddenly slowed down slightly.

Veia noticed this. "Eh?"

"What are they up to now?"

The climbing soldiers, with their view closed by the massive Aquarius, didn't see this strange behavior and so they continue climbing in a well disciplined pace.

A few kilometers away from the base and from view, Fuji knelt on a sprint position.

An entire section of the forest in front of him had been chopped down to make a straight undeterred path all the way to the Fortress.

* * *

"Timing is everything. We have to make them play our game, with our rules."

000

"And so…" Kage concluded. "To change the game and made them play **our** rules… we'll cheat with Mother Nature a little bit."

* * *

"Do it Kage!" Harlbarton yelled.

Kage rose out and stood on the edge of Nestor's front bow, the lead ship of the three.

Veia blinked when he saw the black clad warrior on the edge of the ship.

The ninja took out a kunai with a flashbang bomb, and threw it high into the sky.

The Flashbang sets out, creating a blinding light in the sky, a signal.

Fuji saw the signal and realized the time has come. Stomping the ground, the giant of a man began his sprint towards the white fortress.

Kage quickly braced himself to the deck of Nestor. Mwu hold for his dear life on Menelaus' main mast, while Harlbarton held on to Agamemnon's railings.

"…what are they doing?" Even Raww couldn't read their behavior.

Veia observed the Nestor and noticed several ominous barrels strapped on the ship's cargo. 'That's the explosives… then why didn't they…?' And then Veia noticed another bizarre weirdness: all the ship's crew, barring its three leaders had abandoned ship and moved to the shores as quickly as possible.

Fuji's sprint had reached maximum speed. The sound of his massive legs stomping had reached everyone's ears.

Veia heard the noises and looked at the distance. His eyes widened when he saw the giant figure of Fuji running at top towards the base.

Raww was the first to piece things together. "PULL BACK NOW!"

"Wha… there's no way we can…" The helmsman was confused at his superior's outburst

"HERE IT COMES!" Harlbarton roared.

Fuji stomped on the Archangel's front wall… and leap across the base in a high jump and descent in a cannonball dive right into the ocean right behind the three ships, screaming: "GERONIMOOO!"

When an 80 feet tall human cannonball dived into a body of water, the resulting splash is a giant tidal wave that swept across the narrow alleyway of the gulf. The massive ripple went straight towards the three ships.

"Okay, this is the part of the plan that I don't trust!" Mwu yelled in sheer terror.

The three ship's current speed matched the speed of the tidal wave just enough, allowing the three battleships to literally surf the incoming tidal wave. The massive wave also further propelled their speed to unfathomable knots.

Every single crew on board the Aquarius stared wide eyed when they saw three battleships charging at them atop a tidal wave.

"ABANDON SHIP!" The helmsman screamed without a second thought. Other crews jumped to the ocean, thinking it would mean their survival.

Raww and Veia stared wide eyed knowing the futility of jumping into an ocean with a tsunami literally staring in the face but they were too shocked to even reprimand their reckless subordinates. The enemy battleships current velocity and direction… this is beyond coincidence…

As expected, the three ships literally and simultaneously stabbed into the Aquarius with a horrifying impact, causing massive destruction on the ships while the artificial tidal wave continue to propel the wreckage back towards the edge of the gulf. The three ships' explosive cargo were thrown off the hold, scattered and mixing with Aquarius' own and some of them break apart and splash the entangled ships with the flammable materials it carried.

The thunderous sound of ships crashing one another can be heard by everyone in that area.

Yzak gaped when he saw the Aquarius was suddenly pushed back by a tidal wave, with no less than three Alliance Cruisers nailed on its frontal deck.

Dearka, who was on the other cliff, also gaped as he looked at the spectacle below and mouthed "…what the Hell…"

Still holding on the cruisers, Harlbarton yelled at the top of his lung to match the roaring wave. "The exit of the gulf is coming fast!"

Kage noticed that. Sticking with Chakra on the deck of his Cruiser, now in a nearly upright position; Kage formed one seal: "Katsu!"

The explosive Mwu buried on the cliffs finally set out, and exploded with an earth shattering force, blowing up the entire rear side of the cliff. The Bladebanes who had just finished climbing or were in the middle of the climb were horrified when the cliff suddenly break apart and became a massive landslide. The Battle Barges positioned below were also caught by dreaded surprise when the landslide fell and crushed them.

Another set of well timed explosion occurred, and another portion of the cliff on both sides within the gulf, just near the exit, went down. The resulting twin landslide completely sealed off the way out of the Archangel gulf. The damaged and entangled Aquarius, Menelaus, Agamemnon and Nestor were slammed mercilessly by the now weakening wave upon the newly formed giant rock formations. Some of the burning rocks also collided with the flammable materials scattered on both ships, and in a blink of an eye, a massive conflagration engulfed the four ships.

From the distance, with the backup fleet, Nichol gazed with his binoculars and a horrified expression at the sudden turn of events. "…who in God's name can came up with such a plan?" Cold sweat drenched Nichol's neck.

The captain of Nichol's ship break out of the stupor and yelled the order. "ADVANCE! Give aid to our brethren now!"

Nichol blinked and realize they are moving into a trap. "NO! Don't go in there!"

"Our brethren will be slaughtered in there! We must give aid!"

"It's a trap!"

Alas, most of the Zaft reserve fleet took the initiative to reinforce the trapped ships at front and advanced forward.

Yzak gasped for much needed air as he burst out of the ocean, littered with floating splintered debris and wreckages of what's left of his ship, crushed by the landslide. He looked back and saw the reserve fleet is coming. "About damn time."

Dearka burst out of the ground on the cliff above. Gasping and wheezing having outran the landslide. And then all the sudden, he caught sight of a spear bearing an iron maiden design. The tanned boy groaned. "Oh hell no…"

Raww burst out amidst the smoldering husk in a blaze that was Veia's flagship. He looked at the approaching reinforcement fleet and yelled angrily. "PULL BACK YOU FOOLS!"

Yzak's relief was quickly replaced with worry as the reserve ships gets closer, feeling something amiss, he gazed upward and gaped when he saw rows upon rows of Gottfried Cannons suddenly appearing out of nowhere upon the edge of the still intact cliff top. The elevation was perfect and the gunners up there can get a clear shot on any ship coming close. The silver haired teen gritted his teeth in sheer horror. "…this… this doesn't look like a base that has been obliterated from within?"

Slamming her spear to the reeling Dearka's Dragon Buster tonfa, Murrue can still issue her order. "GUN CREWS, FIRE AT WILL!"

The Gottfried cannons, wrapped in rug and straws for its camouflage, burst out from its hiding place along with the hidden gun crews. Following Murrue's orders, Natarle revealed herself along with at least a few dozen Gottfried cannon squad and roared at the top of her lungs. "FIRE ALL!"

The cliff top on both side were soon filled with exhaust smokes from the cannon barrels, releasing their entire payload.

The massive Zaft fleet was caught in a hailstorm of cannonballs and arrows. When some ships in front tried to pull back, the ships in the rear prevented their escape. The first row of the fleet was soon reduced to shipwreck.

Raww stared in disbelief… and above all, in awe. Someone had read their strategy from stage one and respond properly. Too properly, in fact. If he didn't know any better, he would say Athrun had leaked the information and betrayed them all.

"Surprised, Nemesis?"

Raww smirked. He turned around and lo and behold, Mwu was looking at him with his widest, biggest 'you're screwed' grin.

"Very much so, my dear nemesis." Raww clean himself the best he could amidst the flames. "Did Harlbarton have a few new sharp minds in his employ?"

Mwu answered with a smirk and turned around as an entire curtain of flame suddenly opened up, revealing Kage walking calmly amidst the inferno, unbothered by the heat. In fact, the ninja didn't even suffer a burn.

Raww held his breath. "Kage."

"We meet again, Lord Raww."

"Again? I believe this is the first time we met, dark one."

"For you. Not for me." Kage's whispery voice can be heard even amidst the roaring fire. "Your reputation precedes you."

"And so are yours. Though… I wasn't referring to you in particular, not that your… recent infamy was not unheard. But I've heard of you. Your people. Your kind."

"Hrmmm…"

"The ninjas… the shinobis… a secret army of elite assassins, ones who have served the dark secret will of the Lions of Orb for generations."

"You're well informed."

"Tales of your legendary warriors are known far and wide, dark one. Even in our home country, we still fear the wrath of Orb's great army." Even with the situation around them, Kage had to admit he must give Raww's manner and gift of gab a credit.

But he's far too familiar with that sort of speech to be swayed by it. "You burned my home to the ground."

Raww paused for a moment and suddenly realized the Ninja was referring to Amaterasu. "An unfortunate casualty of the war the Naturals have brought upon the people of Orb. They are the ones who brought the war into your city."

"Unfortunate? Quite frankly, I'm not that angry with you about that. What you burned is but a pile of woods and bricks. No live is lost. Cities can be rebuilt. Crops, replanted."

"Spoken like one who are willing to consider a diplomatic alternative."

Mwu twitched while Kage simply rolled his eyes.

Taking this as his cue to go on, Raww continued. "We of the Zaft Empire had never saw Orb as an enemy. We considered them… a model nation. A nation where people of every origin can live together in peace. The sort of nation the Empire tries to achieve. What happened to Amaterasu was indeed… unfortunate and I assume direct responsibility, there can be no excuse to that."

The ninja nodded in seemingly approval.

"If you like, I'm well prepared to do what is necessary. Hand myself to you and your country's judgment. And perhaps… you can be the intermediary. I ask no defense for my case… only that I asked of you… to know and understand that the Zaft Empire wish not to become Orb's enemy… but an ally."

Kage contemplate over this proposal. "…and what of this battle?"

"I'm well prepared to call off the attack. Feel free to take me with you, if you wish. Allow me to make amends."

Mwu was a bit worried. This is exactly the same tactic Raww used to split his men apart back in Endiminion. The masked fox had an incredible gift of gab that can sway even the most stubborn man.

All the sudden, Kage shook… and finally exploded into full blow laughter.

A laughter which erased Mwu's worries and bewildered Raww.

"My God… Mwu… you were right. This man sure knows how to spout bullshits that people like to hear." Kage looked at Mwu and the elder man can see in his eyes, Raww's promises were rejected outright.

Mwu sighed in relief. Raww waited in silence.

Kage turned to Raww and his tone no longer in glee. "True. It was not you who caused the war to be brought upon my home. But your soldiers are ones who crashed into our homes like robbers in broad daylight. You took away our food, starving my people using glorified excuses. How many women your soldiers had raped in their zeal? How many children you've separated from their families?"

"Surely you would not allow your personal feelings and anger clouded you of the potential-"

"You and I… are guilty of ignorance." Kage's head bent down. "Spare me your self-righteous excuses. Even if you are a good person at heart, you do nothing but empty words and you just watched when your enraged soldiers torch the city and causing irreparable damage to some of its inhabitants. I too… are guilty. I did not want to fight. I keep saying it's not my fight. I didn't do anything… and it finally costs me a friend. Good men do nothing that is evil enough."

Silence for a few moments as Raww let Kage's word sinks in.

Mwu decided that's enough diplomatic negotiation for one day. "Raww… I suggest you give up trying to talk this guy. Right now, you're facing a man whom you've unknowingly wronged to such extent… this is a guy with dead set motivation you can no longer bargain with."

Mwu's word was more like an advice directed to an old friend rather than to an arch enemy. An advice that Raww, who looked as if he also had received a personal epiphany, gratefully accepted. "…Indeed."

"Then at last, it is time for combat."

The sound came from amidst the wreckage, followed by a sudden burst of cold gale. A fully armored warrior wearing a samurai helmet with Antler horns burst out at the center of the wind. Goud Veia had joined the fray.

A loud crash resounded as an entire wood block was chopped to two. Harlbarton walked out of the rubble dusting a part of his singed vest. "I agree."

Mwu grabbed his kodachi and eyed Raww who also returned the sentiment by pulling out his sword.

Kage and Harlbarton looked at Veia preparing to gang up on him. Kage inwardly gulped. 'Now HERE'S the part of the plan _**I**_ don't really trust…'

"Well, well… two on one eh? Not that I mind but I'm a bit disappointed Harlbarton, I though you're more gallant than this." Veia snorted behind his helmet.

"Well… after that little mishap your men pulled on us, gallantry has become a luxury."

"Oh well… two can play the game." Veia raised his hand. All the sudden, amidst the flames, a pack of knights, mostly dressed in bright orange and red walked out of the flame. Their armor is of differing in design, but they have a uniform theme: skulls and torches.

"The Ruby Exorcists? Nemesis! You…!" Mwu gasped and glared at Raww, who gave him his version of 'you're-screwed' grin.

"What? Did you seriously think we didn't prepare for any possibilities?"

* * *

Athrun's final briefing…

"What if… in the most unlikely event that…"

Athrun cut Veia's comment. "There is 1% of chance that they might be able to slam all three of their ships simultaneously at the Aquarius before it manage to go far. When that happens I think it is best if you, Lord Klueze, commission your crack Ruby Exorcists secretly. A battalion, perhaps."

Raww understood, but Veia was slightly skeptic. "A battalion of the 'Undead Purger' over a 1% chance that they might-"

"-get a slightest chance to completely derail the strategy and change the direction of the battle? That's right. On 2nd thoughts Lord Klueze, bring **two** battalions."

Veia looked at Raww as if asking: 'Tell me you're not seriously considering this.'

Athrun can guess what Veia was thinking and followed. "There is a 99% chance of success, but that also means we're 1% defeated. 1% chance of failure is still a chance. Truth be told this plan has so many unknown factors in it, I would even go so far to call it inadequate by my standards. But… well… battle is not a chess where every variant is a known and definite value. There are many probabilities… many uncertainties. There's no such thing as a perfect plan. But we can prepare for any situation we might end up on. Think of it this way: even if the Aquarius did eventually succeed as planned, the exorcists could come in handy in case they decided to do something drastic."

"There's no such thing as too much firepower, my friend." Raww further convince his fellow Hakutenkun.

Veia sighed. "Alright. Fine, fine. Raww, since your… well… demotion, you're practically a Fire Knight… relatively speaking you've become a grunt soldier. But with the sort influence you had… that was in name only. I'm giving you a field promotion as my advisor. Take a pick of your finest Exorcists, assemble a battalion and station them on Aquarius."

"A battalion? I did suggest-"

"To cover one battalion… I'm bringing a firepower equivalent… to a battalion." Veia added, giving an eye to Raww.

The recently promoted Masked Advisor caught the message.

* * *

"I'm reaaaally glad I listened to that Zala boy." Veia chuckled.

A pillar of blue flame rose up in the middle of the Exorcists. At first, the three alliance army leaders thought it was a burst of flame from one of Zaft's foreign compound, but then, they began to notice a few things. A person is standing in the midst of the infernal pillars… engulfed in blue flame and screaming, not in pain, but in mad fury.

"Oh no." Mwu gasped.

"Not him again." Kage groaned.

Miguel Aiman screaming while constantly emitting high temperature blue flame from his body while his other four limbs were held in layers of chains. Eight exorcists struggled to hold the said chains.

Compounding everything, the flames from crashed fireships further increase the blue flame's strength and temperature. The Exorcists doesn't seem to be bothered by the heat. Mwu looked at their situation and realized… they were trapped.

An entire battalion of enemy elite soldiers, two Hakutenkun and one insane Fire Elemental vs two captain level fighters and one ninja. No matter how he looked at it, this doesn't look like a situation that they can easily get out unscathed.

"You KNOW that we will hit you first?" Mwu groaned in obvious frustration and shock.

"Well… we… predict the slightest possibility you guys managed to perform the impossible. Naturally we don't take into account of the Poseidon Trident maneuver and the multi explosion-blow off the cliff tactic. That was a genius stroke, Kage." Veia bowed in admiration to the black clad warrior, who remained silent.

"Kage… Am I right to assume… that this is…" Harlbarton frowned.

"Distraction. Division. And isolation." Kage listed each with his fingers. "Distraction in form of giant fireship, division to separate our army from its key personnel-which is us; and isolation… in that we're surrounded and completely cut off from support."

"I could not say it better."

"The original idea… the giant Ship… Aquarius was never meant simply force us to try and counter with our own fire ship strike. No, from the get go, it was never intended to block our naval capability at all." Kage gritted his teeth in realization.

* * *

"I realized of course." Athrun said calmly. "That with Mwu La Flagga's employ of explosives, he could just blow up everything as the ship crashed. Doing so will severely reduce the effectiveness of the blockade. That is why… I want you guys to be on board the ship when it crashed."

"So that we can prevent any attempt to break the blockade." Raww followed.

"You realized you'll put us both in harm's way?" Said Veia. "…and there's also a chance that even if they were goaded into sending their own fire ships… there's no guarantee that they will send in their big shots to do the job just because we're on board."

"Put it this way: knowing that two Hakutenkun level soldiers are making sure the fire attack succeed, they will not send just any soldiers to break down the blockade knowing that we could defeat normal soldiers almost effortlessly. No. They will have to send in Captain level warriors." Athrun moved the enemy king, queen and bishop pieces where it is surrounded by knights, peons, rooks, completely trapping the pieces with his own king, queen, and bishops. Athrun thought for a moment and finished with: "Though… well… getting aboard a ship on a suicide run and remain in it even as it burn and sink is pretty insane… borderline suicide…"

"You have a problem with suicide missions Veia?"

"Do I look like I have that sort of problem?"

* * *

"And that brings us… to this situation…" Kage frowned. "We hit first… they hit first… it never mattered which ship is faster… we, and I mean WE, are the target."

"Sacrificing an entire flagship to isolate the aces of the enemy units in a deathtrap…"

"I didn't take into account of the landslide…"

"We didn't take into account on many things too. Athrun-kun was right. This plan has so many flaws in it, it can be considered inadequate."

At the mention of the name, Kage's eyes bulged. "Athrun… Zala?"

Raww looked at Kage in obvious surprise. "…You know of Athrun-kun?"

And suddenly, Kage momentarily forget he was in disguise. He became Kira again for a briefest moment of laxity. "He's… still alive? I thought he was executed for… treason?"

Raww frowned for a moment and looked at Kira's expression… well concealed by his mask. The tone was hard to make out in the midst of the roaring fire, but there's shock in it. In short, Raww was still unable to deduce anything, but then he saw a chance to try to find Kage's true self.

"You knew Athrun Zala?" Raww repeated the question.

"…yes."

"Will it elate you then… if I tell you he's still very much alive and well."

Kira was overcome with an incredible sense of relief. He's alive. Athrun is still alive. Kira held his palm over his face. Thank god…

But then, a wave of realization hit him and he realized everyone's watching. And Kage resurface once more. "…no." He made his whispery tone to be cold, bitter, and icy. "…no, that's not a comfort to me at all. It simply proved my suspicions." Yes. It's the fact that it was Athrun who was indirectly responsible for the many plots and schemes befallen him in this fortress… and of course, there's also the death of Kuzzey. All this fact piled into one had done a wonderful job of darkening his eye with bitterness.

"…suspicions?" Raww frowned. He really can't make out Kage's characteristics at all but he saw… anger and pain and most of all, betrayal in the teen's eyes. '…were they…'

Kage decided there's enough distraction. Any longer he might lose his composure. "Mwu-san. Phase… two."

"What?" Mwu gasped, as if he had just heard the most outrageous news of the day. Suddenly, his strained and frustrated face disappeared. "Oh come on, can't you let me work on my poker scared face a little longer?"

It took a few seconds for the Hakutenkun to catch the meaning of Mwu's last words and they reacted with "…erh… what?" Raww and Veia echoed.

"While we dilly dally, the Carpentaris fleet is making a progress towards us. We must hurry. Murrue and Natarle-san can't hold them for long."

"Indeed." Harlbarton looked across the fields of destruction and burned debris. "I can see them coming… suffering heavy losses… but they are still coming."

Back with the Carpentaria fleet, the captain of Nichol's ship had finally managed to get the situation under control after the initial chaos. "Battle barge at front! Suck up those cannonballs! We're going to those landslides!"

The Carpentaria fleet reassembled their formation. The large and tough Battle barge form the forward line and advance forward, withstanding salvo after salvo from the enemy cannon barrage from the cliff top.

Natarle frowned as she saw how the cannon fire became less and less effective. She looked at Murrue who are still locked in a skirmish with the Zaft Earth Knight.

Dearka's smirk grew bigger as the fight went on. He glanced from his back and saw the approaching friendly fleet, withstanding the cannon barrage. "Tick-tock, pretty captain. Our time for duel is almost up."

Murrue also glanced worriedly throughout the fight at the closing in fleet. Though she merely voiced her worries in angry grunts.

Yzak finally managed to get to the shores and stood on the newly formed mounds, caused by the massive landslide. The Water Knight grasped this idea back when he looked at the new landscape caused by the series of explosion.

"We may have lost a lot of my Bladebanes… but I have reserve, and there's still an entire fleet at our back. And let's not forget the fact that you guys are trapped in this burning stage, without backup and outnumbered."

"Oh… crap…" And for a moment, Mwu lost his humor face.

Not.

"BAAAKA! What? Did you seriously think we didn't prepare for any possibilities?" Mwu give another you're-screwed smile, copying Raww's earlier statement.

"Enough of this. Exorcists! Attack!" Veia signaled the red knights to charge forward.

The skull knights marched forward, the flames in their torches burn brighter… before the flames literally fly away from them. In fact, every flame around the exorcists suddenly moved. The Exorcist's subsequent bewildered reaction showed that this is not the usual occurrence.

Then again, an entire flock of flame spin around with a life of its own around a single being is not a usual occurrence at all.

"What in the name of…"

Kage, forming the dragon seal before his chest while closing his eyes, concentrating. The flame in the close vicinity around them suddenly swished and twirled, leaving behind the exorcists and joined together, spinning around the black clad figure, like a loyal pet standing by around its master.

Raww gained another revelation. "Oh hell no…"

"Oh hell yes." Mwu's smile threatened to tear his face if it can go any wider.

"You predicted that Mwu will use explosives." Harlbarton grinned, less mischievously. "You predicted correctly. But I doubt you predicted on how we will use the explosion."

"…and I can bet my ass you didn't see exactly how we set those explosions." Mwu finished.

"What magic is this?" Veia glared disbelievingly as he saw Kage stood in the center of a firestorm.

"See… when we blow off a portion of the cliff, the explosive was set off… by Kage's jutsu. Well prepared before hand. You can say the flame you're looking right now is his making."

The Zaft knights looked on, wondering what the blond captain was getting at.

"What I'm trying to say is, it doesn't matter what keeps these flames going, since this conflagration originated from Kage's jutsu… hence the resulting inferno all bear his mark."

Veia finally get a full grasp of the situation, but still in slight disbelief of the concept. "…you mean he can command this fire?"

"So you see, Goud Veia." Harlbarton calmly concluded. "We're not exactly outnumbered or without reinforcements."

"Reinforcements do exist." Mwu swing around his arm to gestured at the flame around them. "Every spark of fireworks you see right now… is OUR reinforcement."

As if to emphasize this point, Kage opened his eyes and while the other hand maintain the seal, the other hand balled to a fist, and like following its master's orders, the flame around Kage stop circling and burst out erect, like soldiers waiting its commander's orders.

Kage mused in his head. 'Mwu-san was right. It was so much less of a burden to manipulate pre-existing fire than to actually produce them… other than the first explosion, I didn't even had to spend any Chakra at all…'

The Ruby Exorcists were all terrified and looked at each other in fear, not so eager anymore to fight a man who can control an inferno.

"But there's still one fire that you cannot control." Raww smiled.

Kage groaned as he looked at Miguel's blue fire. The fire clearly was not of his making, and therefore, he was unable to control it with the Dragon seal. It only makes sense. "You guys planned to use him to set off the flame."

"You beat us to it, Kage. Congratulations." Raww nodded. "And though you have stopped our navy, I think you should understand that your current situation is still far from winning."

Veia followed. "Using explosive to blow up the sides of cliff to devastate our flankers was a good idea. But look what you've done."

The three warriors looked at their handiwork that is the cliff. With the cliff blown off, the resulting landslide had created a slope. Climbable and now anyone (specifically the approaching Zaft fleet infantry) can now literally walk all the way to the top of the cliff on foot.

Mwu snorted again. "You're getting boring, Klueze. You seriously think we didn't foresee this as well?"

Kage sent two fire blasts to the sky. Another signal.

* * *

Dearka saw the signal and wondered what that is. He looked at Murrue who also saw the sign and on cue back away. "Hey, where are you going? I'm not done with y-"

The tanned teen's eyes widened when he caught sight of Murdock's figure from the distance. The subsequent sight of the cannon fire cloud that followed was a cue for the Earth Knight to quickly jump away from the spot. The wave of explosion from the Mechanist's customized hand held Gottfried dual barrel cannon threw Dearka off balance midair, resulting in his not so graceful landing. He quickly rose up and stared wide eyed, as rows of infantry of the combined forces of the 7th, 9th, and 12th division are all gathered at the top of the cliff. Ready to fight.

Dearka looked to his back and noticed the reserve battle barge fleet had almost reached the shores under the constant barrage of the Alliance's Gottfried cannons.

Yzak was also witnessing the same thing, as Prayer showed up and stood side by side with Natarle, and their soldiers also came to view.

It didn't take a genius to see what will come next, and the two elemental knights surmised: "You've gotta be fucking kidding me…"

* * *

Seeing that even the enemy had even covered this eventuality, for the first time in the longest period, Raww felt something akin to fear at the back of his spine. The enemy had truly known their plan… read it, prepare and respond to any possibility. This Kage knew Athrun? Suspicions? Raww, who prided himself to be quite a fox, never won a single chess match against Athrun showing the boy's unmatched strategic genius. The thought that there's someone out there who can actually out-think the prodigal boy is preposterous. 'My, my… the new seeds of warriors of this generation had truly surpassed the old…'

"Raww, pull yourself together! We can still win this!" Goud Veia barked. "Part of Zala's strategy still worked. As long as we cut off the heads…" The Hakutenkun pointed at the three of the Alliance's strongest warriors. "We can still win this."

Kage, Mwu and Harlbarton knew this to be true. The reason they allow themselves to fell in this situation was to counter and stop the enemies' finest from making any move. Preventing them from making any trouble if left unchecked.

A clash echoed throughout the battle ground as Mwu's kodachi clashed with Raww's saber.

Kage ready Shiki in his hand, eying Miguel, still chained and raving mad.

Harlbarton pointed his sword at Veia and charged first.

But Veia had something else in mind. "I'm afraid that's not how it's going to be, Captain Harlbarton."

Avoiding Harlbarton's stab, Veia jumped past the old captain and head straight towards his TRUE target: Kage.

Kage was obviously caught off guard by this sudden attack and quickly reacted.

"HAIYAAH!" Veia brought out his Ice Nodachi and slam it straight to the ninja. Kage barely able to roll to the side, avoiding the slash. By the time Kage reassert himself, Veia had already sheathed his long nodachi for a batoujutsu. Almost simultaneously, Kage jumped and Veia slashed. The ninja managed to dodge the attack entirely by jumping away but it cut off a small portion of the upper deck, causing the already shambling floor to give out when Kage landed, and he fell into ship's lower floor, which is ablaze.

Veia rubbed his armored chin. "He fell into the inferno… now normally this would constitute a boring kill… IF however, the flame does bear his mark… he should be invulnerable to any fire not belonging to anyone, yes?"

Harlbarton gritted his teeth in unease. Oh no. They didn't take into account of Veia's profound interest to Kage. Sure, with the sort of reputation Kage had amassed thus far, he was expecting a response… but what crossed their mind was a crack team of the entire set of Elemental Knights (Fire, water, earth, wood, and steel) at the worst, not an elite Hakutenkun. Especially this Hakutenkun. Before Harlbarton can react, Veia hopped into the blazing hole, intent on chasing his chosen prey.

The Exorcists charged at the elder Captain, having been ordered to do so beforehand not to interrupt or aid other Hakutenkuns duels. Harlbarton grunted in a rarely displayed anger and let out a powerful horizontal slash. An entire row of Exorcists were thrown away to a great distance, some lose a limb or two.

Holding his Glamm with two hands, the Captain made ready to fight the overwhelming odds. 'Kage-kun… I hope you survive until we can help you.' "Who wants to die next?"

* * *

Back to the Cliff top

"Archers ready!" On the Southern Cliff, Prayer shouted the order. An entire row of his division pulled out their bows and arrows.

The battle barges are closing in upon the shores of what was once a steep cliff. Inside its creaking cargo hold, scores of Emerald Knight waited eagerly to pour out.

"Take aim!" Murdock roared to the soldiers on the Northern cliff to took an arrow, set it on fire and mounted it on the bow, and pulled the string. Meanwhile, the cannons had yet to cease fire, intending to do as much damage as possible to the other ships.

Fighting through the barrage of cannonballs, the barges finally landed with a series of thuds upon the shores.

"Aim on the barge's hatches as they opened." Natarle instructed.

And finally, the barges' hatch door opened and Emerald Knights poured out of its cargo hold.

"Loose!" Murrue yelled.

The sky was soon filled with flaming arrows. The first groups of Emerald knights who jumped out of the barge hatches were riddled with burning arrows. The cannons also continued to fire non-stop, with its focus partially shifted from battleships to the infantry spilling out from it.

A cannon ball misfired and bounce around the battlefield, smashing through a knight's head off its socket. Another rolls around and went through a knight's leg.

"Lock your shields!" The battalion leader roared above the screams and groans of pain of his injured knights and the hailstorm of arrows and roaring cannon fires. The Knights bring together their shields and formed a cube like formation. "MARCH!" The interlocked Knights moved slowly forward, most of the arrows bounced harmlessly on the shield surface.

"Keep firing!" Prayer momentarily fall back from the front line while the alliance soldiers continue to shower the enemy with arrows, hoping that their sharp projectiles will hit someone from the chinks of their armor and shields.

The knights began to climb the slope and head straight towards the cliff top amidst the shower of arrows and cannonballs. One of the cannons fired and blew off an entire group of knights. But the green warriors took no heed and marched on.

When they're already halfway through the slope though, they paused as Prayer was back with another group of soldiers… rolling around a series of huge spiked cylinders and a couple of large barrels (with rum written on it).

"Hurl it down!" Murdock roared (with great, GREAT reluctance) to his soldiers, as they stabbed a hole in each of the barrels and tossed it down, leaving a trail of the alcoholic beverage as it rolled down. Some of them rammed the marching Zaft knights, still in their tightly packed formation. The other soldiers let loose their burning arrows and set off the rum, creating a trail of fire which quickly chased after the rolling down barrels. Once the fire reached the end of the trail, the barrel exploded in a gargantuan conflagration, engulfing many knights in its wake. Some of them break off their disciplined formation and screamed in pain as their whole body caught fire. Some of the barrel also rolled down long enough to reach the Barges' opened hatches. When they exploded, the knights inside the ship also fell victim to the conflagration and ran out to the field to no direction in particular.

All this fire assault had broken the enemy's formation and Prayer, seeing the enemy is now in utter chaos, gave the next command. The soldiers, in threes, pushed down the heavy spiked rollers, sending them down the slope towards the knights below. The rollers plow through the knights' now chaotic formation. The rollers grind the knights over, its spikes punch through their shields and armor, crushing their flesh and bone; and more. Due to the spikes, those who had been stabbed by these spikes (either still alive or already dead) are hooked to the rollers and dragged down along with them, crushing the unfortunate victims even further, ensuring a messy result. Even worse for the Zaft knights, the rollers burst into flames when they moved through the fire (having been laced with tar before hand), adding to their lethality. The same was also happening on the other cliff.

All this coupled with the never ending rain of arrows and cannon shelling, both slopes were soon drenched in trails of blood and flame, coupled with dozens of still alive knights, either burned, or lost a limb to the spike rollers, or both and piles and piles of the hundreds of knights who died with their bodies no longer recognizable. The slope was soon littered with hundreds of Zaft knight's disfigured corpses.

A flaming, blood drenched spiked roller was suddenly cut in two by an angry Yzak. He roared, rallying his forces. "To me! All of you! Reform the line! To me!" Some of the knights regained their senses and return forward and gathered around the Water Knight.

On the other part, Dearka returned fire with his Dragon Buster. Murdock who was shelling his hiding spot again and again until a moment ago had to duck and cover. Using the chance to catch his breath, Dearka yelled. "COME ON! Reform the line! Form ranks! FORM RANKS!"

Seeing the enemy had regained their bearings, Prayer took out his Lance. The other soldiers also understood that the time has come for all out melee.

The remaining knights climbed up in a less than orderly manner than their initial charge.

Murrue raised her spear and yelled. "CHARGE!"

The knights ran up, the soldiers rushed down.

On the burning and corpse littered slopes of the Archangel gulf, the two armies finally clashed.

* * *

Back to the wrecked ships…

Mwu found it hard to concentrate on Raww when he learned that his protégé is being chased by one of Zaft most powerful generals.

"You're slipping nemesis." Said Raww in a singsong tone. The masked knight appeared just behind Mwu, who was able to barely block his masked enemy's assault. Raww get into his stance and repeatedly stabbed the 9th Division Captain. Mwu's hand had to move lightning fast to block all those stabs and slashes. But even with his speed, his mind just wasn't in it, and he ended up with three light stab wounds on his chest and shoulders.

Mwu jumped away from Raww, creating some distance between them.

Raww shook his head. "Your protégé is in danger, and you're worried sick. I have a protégé of my own who was until a moment ago was in danger of death for a crime he did not commit… So I know how you feel. But please… can you at least focus on the situation at hand?"

Mwu groaned knowing how right his opponent is. If he didn't finish this fight quickly, how can he help Kira? "Alright. Alright, Raww. You're getting what you want." And with that, Mwu undo his weight one by one, starting from his arms, legs, and finally the vest on his chest. Each weight sank deeply to the wooden floor as it fell. Once the last weight has been undone, Raww lost sight of Mwu in an instant.

And in a heartbeat, Raww had to block 6 consecutive slashes from out of nowhere from every direction. Suddenly he heard a sound like a high pitched noise coming from his flank. The masked man turned around and saw Mwu approaching fast with one of his arm encircled in a spiraling chakra. Raww recognized the technique and bring out his rarely used buckler.

When Mwu's fist hit the shield, the energy literally pulverized and turned it into a contoured piece of junk, while the impact force generate a shockwave that pushed all the fire in area away. It was still powerful enough to knock Raww a few meters back, with his feet sank through the floor when he landed.

Quickly throwing his useless buckler away, the Hakutenkun clawed across the surface of his saber, engulfing it in Hellfire. "Now that's more like it. NEMESIS!" Grinning in excitement, Raww charged again without catching a breath.

Mwu roared and welcomed his attack. Another shockwave was generated as their two weapons clashed.

A Ruby Exorcist was split in two after another futile attack upon the Iron Wall.

Harlbarton grimly swing his massive sword again and tossed the mutilated remains out of his sight. He pointed his now blood drenched Glamm at his enemies, glaring menacingly at the Ruby Exorcists' warriors, which has been greatly reduced in number. "Up your game or scram. As you can see, I am, to quote one of my boys, in a pretty shitty mood."

The exorcists looked at one another and realized they have little choice left. "You! Let him loose!"

Miguel's jailors need not to be told twice. Two exorcists grabbed a pair of huge swords and cut all the 8 chains that bind him. Miguel roared, and as expected, his blue flame also increased in intensity and size. The surrounding exorcists didn't even have the time to get to safety; the flame burnt them all to their bones. Now there's only Harlbarton and Miguel left.

Miguel, still screaming in his insane bouts, melted all the leftover armors and weapons of the Exorcists, gathering them and, through some mad ingenuity, shaped a pair of massive jagged blade from them; melded to the mad knight's binding chains.

"Crazy, not stupid eh? Now I see why Kage and Mwu were quite wary of you."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Destroy! Annihilate! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE! ALL HAIL ZAFT!" Miguel spin his chain sword several times, encasing it in his blue flame before bring it down upon Harlbarton.

The old captain noticed the amount of force the mad knight put into this attack and realized he can't simply block this attack. With that understanding, the captain dodged away from the incoming attack. A small blue inferno exploded where the blades landed.

Harlbarton took the chance while the sword is still stretched and charged forward with his Stinger.

Miguel saw the incoming attack, roared and swing his heavy chain in a large circle. The burning chains lashed upon Harlbarton, who blocked it midway. The sparks from the clash slightly singed his Captain's vest and stopped his attack.

The crazed fire knight retracted his blade and holds it in his hands, roaring angrily.

Harlbarton looked at his slightly burnt vest and back to Miguel. "Okay. This is getting hotter."

Within the destroyed bowels of the Aquarius' insides, now completely covered in flames…

Veia walked calmly along the alley, looking around, searching for his prey. That being said, the prey did a very good job hiding in the inferno of his making. Not that it bothered the Hakutenkun in anyway. He looked at every corner of his ship. Rubbles everywhere, but none, he knew, are big enough to hid Kage's body entirely. Which leaves only one possible hiding spot, taking into consideration of Kage's ability. "Hiding in the flames are we? I've seen Fire Knights immolate themselves to use what they call Fire Jacket technique… but I don't think any of them ever thought of using the flame as a hiding spot."

True enough, Kage hid within the brightness of one of the biggest flames around. But even the camouflage of flame cannot stop the Ninja from shivering in fear. The Hakutenkun, despite the hot atmosphere around them, mysteriously continue to unleash this… dreadfully cold aura of terror. All the while, the ninja was wondering why on earth Veia chased after him. Putting aside the question how come the knight wasn't even bothered by the flame.

"…it's a good idea and all. But you can't win this battle if you hide forever."

"…just one question." Kage's voice echoed allover the room.

"Yes?"

"Why did you pick me?"

"…because you, and I quote, are an unknown quantity. We can somewhat measure Mwu and Harlbarton strength… but seriously, after what you've done to our Elemental knights, we would not send any one of them after you any time soon."

"…so he sent the strongest piece to suppress the unknown quantity… it is Athrun's strategy alright."

"Yeessiree. But speaking for myself… I pick you because… remember that day, when I let you go in that forest? I saw… something… in you."

"…and you picked me just because of that spark of interest?"

"I don't know what it was… but it… it's not just your ingenuity… something else catch my interest. I don't know what." And suddenly, Veia appeared right on Kage's back. "So help me figure it out will you?"

It took half a second for Kage to realize the enemy had found his location and another half a second to quickly roll away from the spot. But Veia's murderous intent delayed those reactions by a fraction of a second. Veia brought his sword down and sliced everything in its path to two. Kage felt a searing sharp pain on his back. A long fortunately shallow cut appeared on his back.

Seeing his prey dodged the attack, Veia grinned widely and now swing horizontally, sending a blue sharp shockwave. Kage ducked just in time. The shockwave really cut everything in its path and cut just a tip of Kage's hair.

Veia scowled at the boy's constant dodging. He swished the long nodachi in his hand, and the ice blade disappeared, replaced with four balls of water. Kage recognized the move.

"Hyomonken… the crossing of four rivers of Hell… Mizunari Hebi (water Serpent)!" Veia swing his Nodachi upward. A giant serpent of water, significantly larger than what Yzak produced back then, burst forth and charged straight at Kage.

Thinking fast, Kage finished a set of handseals and perform his jutsu. "Katon, Karyuu Endan!" The flame from the surrounding area burst out and converged before the ninja before forming a large raging fire dragon. The Dragon burst forward.

The water serpent and the fire dragon collide with one another, and in a catastrophic chain reaction, generated a massive explosion.

The explosion reached all the way to the Aquarius' upper deck quaking every fighter above. Further damaging the already crumbling ship.

Kage jumped away from the massive explosion. Surprised at the destruction it caused. Just as his feet touched the ground, Veia appeared right next to him, his nodachi ready to slice again. Kage shunshin away just as the Hakutenkun cuts an entire pillar to pieces.

The ninja jumped into another flame and disappeared again. Veia quickly cut that flame but his sword slice nothing.

"Hide and seek is it? You know what, I grew tire of this." Veia unleashed a small breathe of cold air. Suddenly, despite the flame around him, the air which is close to his proximity grew cold as the temperature dropped sharply. Small flakes of ice began to form around his Nodachi. "Hyomonken: Tsurara-mai! (Icicle Dance)"

The Hakutenkun stab his Nodachi to the ground and like its namesake, gigantic icicle burst out. The Hakutenkun had apparently draw water straight from the ocean below and freeze it to form the attack. On the outside, giant ice spikes burst through the crashed ships. At this point, every fighter aboard the deck had to stop fighting for a moment and dodged the rampaging icicles as it burst through the upper deck.

The icicle blew away some of the flames around, forcing Kage to once again jump away from his hiding spot. He try to move to another flock of flame, but the icicle quickly blow them away. Soon, Veia's devastating icicle attack completely changed the battlefield from the fire ridden arena into an icy glacier. Landing on this new terrain on the surface, Kage looked at the surrounding and realized one thing: the Hakutenkun had practically put out every fire that's burning in his ship. There are some spots that are still on fire, but they're too far from Kage now.

Veia smirked beneath his helmet and took one menacing step towards the ninja. "Now, you have no more places to hide. And stop that fearful expression, it's unsightly."

Fearful? Kage looked around. Mwu is deadlocked in a fight with his nemesis. Another turn and he saw Harlbarton clashing with the mad knight's burning chain swords. And then he looked at himself and noticed his right arm that hold Shiki are trembling and his leg felt cold all the sudden, unrelated to the fact he was standing on the surface of ice.

He's alone. He IS afraid.

'Goddamnit, STOP SHAKING!' With his other equally trembling hands, Kage tried to stop the other arm from shaking but to little success.

Then, all the sudden, the sound of explosion came from the Archangel Fortress. Veia, for the briefest instance, turn around and looked at the Archangel. To his surprise, the cannons in Archangel Rear wall are firing one after another.

'The rear cannons fired? True we didn't bring every cannon on the base with us… but then… who's firing them?' Kage's mind quickly thought hard, trying to remember who was left on the fortress. 'There are only a few cadet soldiers…' the ninja's eyes suddenly widened in realization. His friends.

* * *

Back to the fortress…

True enough, on the rear walls, Sai, Tolle and Milly, lead the other cadet soldiers from the inner barrack to fire the rear wall's remaining Gottfried cannons at the trapped Aquarius.

"Are you sure we're supposed to be doing this?" One of the young cadets had just fired another shot of the Gottfried cannons asked worriedly.

"I thought it was strange. Here I was sneaking out of the barrack to check on how the battle is going and I saw _that_. Kage's plan specifically detailed the use of fire. So why in God's name there's an iceberg straight from frozen hell over there?" Tolle growled.

"It's the Hakutenkun. It must be his doing. We have to help Ki… Kage. You wanna help them win soldier?" Sai glared at one of the cadets. The cadet nodded furiously. "Then keep firing. Break the ice!" the bespectacled boy roared.

* * *

The cannonballs repeatedly hammer through the icicles, slowly but steadily breaking the iceberg one fragment at a time.

"Oh my… this is exactly the kind of situation we would not want to happen." Veia turned his gaze to the slope to the cliffs and saw the battle is still going, with the Alliance soldiers were aided with the cannon fire from the top prove sufficient to hold back the more superior Zaft forces. He turned back to Kage who held Shiki firmly. Ready to fight.

Veia smiled beneath his mask. "Why… Now… that's much better." Indeed, the Hakutenkun no longer saw fear in his younger opponent's eyes.

Kage gripped his Shiki tightly. That's right. Hiding and running will get him nowhere. All his friends are fighting. Why should he be the only one hiding? He had made the resolve to fight, had he not? "Okay… Let see my chances."

Veia was quite pleased and now took a more slow approach, observing his opponent. Then, just like before, four balls of water formed around his nodachi.

Responding quickly, Kage made a series of lightning fast handseal.

"You have no fire to manipulate around here, boy!" The Hakutenkun seem trying to remind Kage of the fact. "The crossing of four rivers of Hell: Mizunari Hebi!" The water serpent burst forth again.

Kage inhaled deeply, and, to the shock of the unknowing parties, exhaled a giant fire dragon from his mouth. 'Katon, KARYUU ENDAN!'

The fire dragon and the water serpent collided once more that day. The resulting explosion, now unhindered by any obstacles, was massive and flashy, attracting everyone's attention.

On the Northern slope, Yzak stared in aghast at the giant explosion. 'Lord Veia is really dueling Kage one on one!'

Veia stared wide eyed. There was no fire to manipulate… but it turns out Kage could produce the fire needed internally in the first place. His shock turned into a pleasant one. "Ha… HAHAHAHA! This is great! You've lost none of your edge! Good. VERY GOOD!" The Hakutenkun suddenly flickered and disappeared.

Kage steady his stance. Instead of dodging, he waited on the spot. It took half a second for Kage to notice the Hakutenkun appeared right next to him. And it took another half a second… for both fighters to finish their swing at each other.

Holding Shiki with both of his hands, Kage swing his katana to Veia's sword just as the latter also swing his sword. The two swords clashed, with Veia only using his one arm while Kage struggled to hold the attack with both of his thin arms. The two swords grind one another in a heated power struggle both of their wielders intend on knocking the other's attack back. Alas, for Kage, the difference in strength was too obvious. With a grunt from Veia, the power of his swing suddenly doubled, and the force sent Kage flying a few meters away. But Veia himself also stumbled a step back due to the residual momentum of Kage's counter.

"You can actually stop my Hyomonken techniques…?"

"Other than the Tsuraramai… I've seen that water snake move before… that Water knight… Yzak was it?"

"Ah yes… you've fought my student before. But Hyomonken is not that easy to defeat." Immediately regaining his bearings, Veia prepare another one of his Hyomonken. "And water kills fire, boy!" He stabbed his nodachi to the icy ground. Kage made a series of handseals, ending with a tiger seal.

"Hyomon-ken: Tsuraramai!" A series of icicle burst forth and rushed forward in a straight line.

"Katon: Gokyaku no jutsu!" a highly concentrated fireball were shot from Kage's mouth.

The fireball, much to Veia's surprise, plow through the wave of icicles and went straight towards him. But the icicle visibly corroded the said fireball, by the time it reached Veia, it was less than a tenth of its original size. The Hakutenkun opened his palm and catch the fireball. The burning projectile exploded in a small bonfire, but the Water Hakutenkun was visibly unfazed.

"But fire…" Kage retorted Veia's earlier statement. "…can vaporize water." Beneath his mask, Kage grinned, both in elation and confidence. He can do it. He may… he may be able to win this! "Now I've suppressed your precious Hyomonken."

As the smoke settles, Veia was shaking. Not of fear… but ecstasy and excitement. "Yeeessss… Yes… this is it! This is what I see in you… boy! Yes… will you be the one who will finally finish me?"

"What?" Kage was confused at Veia's statement. Even more confusing when the Hakutenkun in question suddenly stabbed his Nodachi to the ground, and raised both of his arms to the side, showing his chest area bare.

"Come. Gather your courage… gather your strength… Strike me down boy! Show me what you REALLY got."

Kage looked at Veia and wondered: 'Is he off his rocker?' He raised Shiki, still hesitant and vigilant, wondering if this is some form of trap.

"What's the matter boy? Come! As you can see, I'm unarmed and defenseless! Finish me!"

He's not joking is he? Kage suddenly found his recently new found courage disappeared. Replaced now with a new kind of fear, mixed with great confusion. He lifted Shiki and made ready for a stabbing motion.

"Yes…"

He steadied his feet, preparing to dash.

"That's right…"

He aimed his stab to pierce through the Hakutenkun's heart on his chest.

"Good… good…"

All he needed to do is dash as fast as he could and ram the sword to the enemy's chest. And he hesitated on this step.

"Come on! COME ON! I want you to do it. I want you to stab me."

Kage was really confused. Why on earth this man wants him to…

"Stab me. Come on!"

Is he suicidal?

"Stab me!"

'I…'

"STAB ME! COME ON! STAB ME!"

"I don't… I don't get this… I… I…" When Kage came to, he suddenly realized his breathings had hastened and his heart is beating a mile a minute.

"STAB ME! STAB ME!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" More terrified than ever, Kage finally disappeared in a puff of smoke and with a force of a bullet, Shiki actually stabbed through Veia's chest, right into his heart, and the sword even went through his back.

When Kage came to his senses, he realized he had just gut through the Hakutenkun. The ninja back away and looked at his handiwork.

Shiki had pierced through the now dead Hakutenkun's chest. "I… I can't believe it… I did it? I did it!" He's still having a hard time believing he had defeated one of Zaft's greatest generals.

Until all the sudden, a cold, bitter voice brought him into shock.

"No." The voice… belong to Veia. "You did not."

The supposedly dead Hakutenkun suddenly twitched back to life. Kage looked on with horror as Veia pulled out Shiki from his body and toss it back to Kage, who, still staring in shock at the Hakutenkun, took it in a hurry.

Veia flexed his neck and looked at Kage. His empty, sorrowful gaze look straight to Kage's horrified purple eyes. "So." His laid back and happy voice was gone, now it's heavy with disappointment and misery. "You're not the one."

Kage was so shocked of the fact that his opponent can actually survive after a stab to the heart; terror gripped his form once more. Veia ignored the terrified boy and grabbed his nodachi again. That unforgiving dreadful cold aura suddenly emanated again, this time seemingly amplified a hundred fold. "You… have potential… I thought I saw that in you… but now… I'm sorry. You'll have to join the many others who have failed and died by my blade. You did give me some fun… and hope. So allow me to give you… a quick death."

Veia stabbed his Nodachi to the ground. When the sword fell, a burst of steam shot out from where the blade sank. The man lifted his nodachi overhead. "You said earlier… you have suppressed Hyomonken. Perhaps you've made this assumption under the basis on what you've experienced with Yzak…and that you thought Hyomonken is a water sword?"

Kage was trembling in fear. Awaiting the verdict.

"A good assumption, albeit flawed. You were right that Hyomonken is a sword style centered on water… but water has three forms. The liquid state of water itself, the solid state of ice… and the form that Yzak had yet to master… hence you have definitely never seen."

The steam from all the ice that had been melted by Kage and Veia's bouts earlier on gathered and whirled around Veia's sword, creating a massive mass. "The gaseous state of steam." Veia finished.

Kage was about to do something when Veia uttered the final word: "Hyomonken: Zanmai!"

Kage had seen this technique before, but Veia's version was unbelievably huge and massive it's so overwhelming like a whale swallowing a krill. What's more… instead of using water, the White Noble used steam! A massive pillar of concentrated razor sharp steam shockwave fell upon the boy, pulverizing the floor he stood on.

With a loud explosion, the steam dispersed, leaving Kage on the crushed floor, seemingly unscathed and in one piece. "Wha… what are you?"

Veia answered. "I'm an immortal… who cannot become a mortal."

And with that, blood splattered from every inch of Kage's ravaged body.

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

And that's the lot.

Ja ne.

Please read and review.


	16. Soar in Your Throne between Heaven&Hell

Kage is Kira

I'm using this chapter to also explain the ethnicity of some of the characters. I use wikia for the source. Thank you!

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

Chapter 16:

Soar in Your Throne between Heaven and Hell

The pulverized floor exploded to taters as Kage's blood drenched body fell with mundane finality. Thanks to the huge amount of blood, the exact severity of his wound isn't quite clear. But everyone can clearly saw the figure of Kage, lying lifeless in the pool of his own blood.

Veia looked at Kage's body, shook his head and turn around.

The other onlookers looked at the aftermath of the battle and in one swift outbreak, the Zaft soldiers cheered.

"He did it! Lord Veia killed the Black Devil! All hail Goud Veia! All hail the Immortal Abyss!" Yzak roared in triumph.

The other Zaft soldiers cheered the last two parts over and over again.

The cheer can be heard all the way back to the fortress. Tolle stared in denial upon hearing the declaration. "Oi… that Black Devil… did he mean Kir… Kage?" The German boy looked at Sai.

The Chinese bespectacled boy gazed through the binoculars at the bloody pulp that is Kage. With all that blood, Sai cursed himself for not being able to see how anyone can survive that sort of injury. He gritted his teeth when he uttered the word. "…Yes… It was Kage…"

Milly closed her mouth in horror while Tolle roared. "Are you fucking kidding me? Give me that!" Tolle grabbed the binoculars and pressed in on his bulging eyes, hard, to see with his own eyes.

All he saw was a barely recognizable black mass amidst a puddle of red. "That… that can't be… Kage… r… right…?"

But that figure was unmistakable. Tolle smashed his fist to the stone wall in anger again and again. They had lost Kuzzey and now they've lost Kira too. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT, DAMMIT ALL! AAAAAAAAAAAARGGH!" After the yell, Tolle knelt on the ground, his expression darkened.

Sai turned to the other cadets and roared. "READY CANNONS! Focus your fire on that ship!"

"But… Kage's…"

"We don't know whether he's alive or dead. His wounds are numerous but we may still be able to tend to them if we hurry!"

"Sai?" Tolle looked at the bespectacled boy.

"Even if Kage really did die… than the best we can do is honor his memory. Let's make sure his strategy succeed and win this battle." Sai wrestled Tolle's arm and brought him up. "Come on. The battle's not yet over."

Tolle closed his eyes and nodded in determination.

**0000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, unknown to everyone, Kira was, in fact, still alive. But face down; numb with pain burning across his body, the boy could barely move. And judging by the amount of blood he's losing per second, he won't have long to live either.

With death staring in his face, the boy couldn't hope to think straight. And yet, the only thoughts coursing his mind was in the end, regret. 'Was it… too much for me? Am I… just being… in denial… all this time?' Kage was too injured to even cough and he could feel the coldness of death crept over him.

And just as he felt like he was about to depart, everything suddenly stopped. The cloud in the sky, the zooming arrows, the flickering fire, the flakes of snow… all stop dead. A figure appeared right next to him. Floating over Shiki, the child's long rainbow colored hair just barely touched the blade, soaked in his blood.

"Sh…"

The child looked at him. Coldness and pity mixed in the child's eyes.

"Tell me."

"?"

"What would you give to live through this?"

"…to live?"

The child nodded.

Kira looked weakly at the apparition before him. At first, he thought that all he wanted was for this excruciating pain to end. 'Just let it end.' He didn't have to fight anymore. 'Just let me die already.' He should've done more than enough. 'I want to die…'

…was I… a…ble… to be… use…ful… at… last?

Remembering Kuzzey's last words, all thoughts of dying vanished as Kira's eyes shot up. Then he remembered again all his friends: Sai, Tolle, Milly. "No."

The child blinked.

"I don't need to survive. I don't need my life." Instinctively, Kira stretch out his arm and grasped Shiki by its blade. "Give me the power to win this… to protect my friends! I won't ask it for free. TAKE MY LIFE!"

The child knelt before Kira's fallen body and whispered. "Alright."

And then suddenly, Kira woke up in a familiar place. The floor floating in the middle of the bright white sky, while there's still that pitch black darkness encompassing half of his so called world. He looked at himself: he's wearing the Kage outfit, minus the mask and the head plate.

He looked around. "Why am I here?"

"Oi."

Kira turned around and saw the child looking at him from a far off distance. "Catch." The child tossed something to him. Despite the distance, the object was hurled strong enough that Kira can caught it. It was a wooden sword.

"…wh… what am I supposed to do with this?"

The child pointed at his back, towards the darkness. Kira turned around and saw Shiki stuck on the floor. The boy was confused. "I know what you are… even though I can't say your name. But what exactly do you want?"

The child looked at him sadly.

Just then, someone appeared out of the darkness. The sound of his footsteps attracted Kira's attention and made him turned. Kira gasped.

A man in his thirties with somewhat disarrayed dark blue hair walked out of the darkness. He wore a long simple dark blue haori, with light blue clouds decorating the edges of the clothing. His left hand was tucked inside the clothing as if in a sling (AN: In case of you wondering, it's in the same manner with Auron from FF-X) while another was inside the haori, but enclosed in armor; with dragon design ornamented the said armor. A bottle is hanged on his waist. His eyes were the most unique feature. The right one is deep blue Human eye. The other is yellow dragon slit eye.

"You…"

The man unravel his left arm and grabbed Shiki, pulled it out with a snap, before suddenly blurred and appeared right in front of Kira. The teen was barely able to dodge the attack when the man smashed Shiki to his shoulder.

"Wha… who are you-?" The man grabbed his face with incredible force, slam it to the floor, yank it back up and hurl Kira's body like a crumpled dishrag.

The boy grinded to the floor for a few meters as he landed. Struggling to regain his bearings, Kira can still see the man jumped up and high. Kira quickly jumped away from the spot as the man landed, stabbing Shiki deep into the ground. Kira saw a chance, raised his wooden sword and made an attempt to hit the man's head. However, the man glared at him and something about his fierce and firm gaze stopped Kira dead in his tracks. The man scoffed and with one mighty stroke, scored a straight punch at Kira's face with his right fist. The punch sent the boy flying backwards, blood bursting from his aching head.

Kira coughed blood while his opponent pulled Shiki out of the floor and looked at him from the distance. "Oi… you want me to beat him… I get the message… but I only get a wooden sword against a real sword?"

"If that's how you see it…" For the first time, the man spoke. His tone was flat and emotionless.

"What?"

The man said something: "Slice the Heaven, Aoiro S-gcy-i!" The sword transformed into the blue, long bladeless handle while the man's left hand are now also covered in a blue gauntlet and shoulder armor. The man thrust the Blue Shiki forward, and the enormous chakra blade burst out from the initially bladeless socket hard and fast.

Kira rolled to the side as the giant immaterial blade cut through everything in its path. A giant, smooth and deep crevice can be seen just inches away from Kira's figure. Upon seeing the destruction a single attack had wrought, for a moment the boy lost all will to fight.

Noticing the disappearance of Kira's spirit, the man gritted his teeth in rage. The Chakra blade suddenly contracted at a rapid rate, and the Aoiro Shiki held by the man were pulled forward at rapid pace, immediately closing the distance between Kira and the man. Kira's gasp of surprise of seeing the giant sword used in such a manner was immediately cut off as the man grabbed him by a chokehold.

"What is this? Where was your determination just now? I thought you said you will give your life for the power to win?"

"Grrgh…"

"Are you going to whine that you're using a wooden sword?"

The man grabbed his head by the back and tossed him away. Kira landed on his face and felt a trickle of blood appearing at the corner of his mouth. He looked around and saw the child still gazing at their battle. Kira quickly got up and looked at the man again. The two fighters were back to square one.

Kira looked at the Aoiro Shiki in the man's hand… and the wooden sword… in his hand. Kira frowned. "You… could you be…?"

The man's eyes twitched. "Now is not the time to ask questions!" Brandishing the staff the man charged again. During the charge, the enormous immaterial chakra blade shrunk and condensed. The giant oversized katana became a long solid glaive.

Kira grunted and looked at the child. '…that person… seriously… he really wanted me to fight this guy with a wooden sword?' He looked at the wooden sword in his hand. He looked back to the man bearing down on him. "Fine… have it your way." Kira roared and also charged head on.

The man brought down the glaive with an incredible force in a vertical swing, and an overwhelming aura enveloped its intended target. Kira, for a moment thought to back away, but instead, he rolled to the side, missing the glaive by an inch. At that exact moment, the man grunted, and the glaive changed direction at the last moment into a horizontal left sweep and head straight to Kira's chest. The boy instinctively brought up his wooden sword and blocked the glaive. The glaive was stopped midway, but already it began to cut its way through.

Kira reacted and bent his wooden sword at just the right angle, causing the glaive to be redirected upward while Kira bent downward, the blade only cut the upper bit of his spiky hair. With the glaive is still in mid sweep, the man's chest is practically left wide open. Taking his chance, Kira charged forward with a stab to the man's throat. The man brought up his gauntlet.

Blood splattered over Kira's shocked face as the wooden sword literally pierced through the man's armored arm and went through his intended target. Even more confusing was when Kira finally realized… He wasn't holding a wooden sword at all. He was wielding a Katana. Shiki. The same weapon that the man was using against him. "Wha… why… how…?"

The man snorted, ignoring the fact he had a sword stuck on his throat. "You have your eyes opened yet?"

"?"

Using his left hand, the man pushed Kira way, pulling the katana out of throat. To Kira's surprise, the severe injuries on the man's arm and throat disappeared in an instant. "All this time, we were both fighting with the same weapon, Kira-kun."

Kira looked at the man, still not understanding what this is all about.

"Your eyes perceive Shiki as a wooden sword, because it was blocked by fear. Your fear. Fear of hurting, fear of being hurt… but your experience in real combat, your acceptance… your desire to win no matter what… and your own ingenuity… all ease up this transition." As he said this, the huge Aoiro Shiki in the man's hand shrunk and turned into the normal Katana that it was. "But that was the easy part. Now we get to phase two."

Kira grabbed Shiki in his arm tighter. "Just… one question?"

"Yes?"

"Are you Aoiro S-dfg-i?"

The man's eyes widened and he smiled sarcastically and shook his head. He threw Shiki to the air as a green heavily armored gauntlet appeared on his right arm. "Shoot through Hell… Midori Shiki." When he caught the katana with his left hand, the Katana was no longer a Katana. Instead, a green bow with four blades, each pair paralleled one another and formed the limbs of the bow, with an Oni ornament decorating the base of the blades, placed on the upper and lower area of its handle.

Kira blinked. "Obviously not."

A green flame appeared on the Midori Shiki's green gauntlet and formed a thin long blade, with green veins littering the surface and a forked edge at the end of its short handle. The man blurred again but Kira is ready for another attack. He responded quickly as the man appeared at his flank. But what he did not expect, was when he saw the man was preparing to shoot Midori Shiki at point blank range.

"WHOAA!" Kira quickly rolled away. The green projectile of the bow Shiki punch a giant crater where it landed. The explosion which was massive enough to throw both Kira and the Man off the ground.

When Kira finally regained his footing, he realized the man was serious. The man landed, chased after him, and swings the Midori Shiki, using the blades that are the bow's limbs. Kira blocked it with his Shiki, sparks lit up as the two metal weapons grinded. The grinding stopped when Kira's Shiki reached the base of the man's Bow Shiki. The man generated another arrow, and while his weapon is still interlocked with Kira's, placed the arrow on the bow strings, aimed it at Kira's head, pull it, and fired at point blank. Kira bent his head backwards to avoid the arrow blow a hole through his head. The explosive burst of the arrow scratch his cheek, but it nearly, NEARLY tore his face off.

Kira quickly back away to make some distance.

The man sighed and prepare for a horizontal sweep motion.

Kira blinked at the awkward stance.

The man heaved and swing the Midori Shiki in a horizontal sweep – mid swing, it transformed into Aoiro Shiki and the Chakra blade extend, completely covering the distance. Kira gasped and jumped back just in time, but the giant blade scratched his vest.

The Man heaved and pull the huge katana back, his right arm pointing at Kira while his other hand held Aoiro Shiki at the back. With one swift thrust, the chakra blade emerge once again and in massive stream of blue energy, burst straight at Kira. A massive stab. Kira brought his Katana up, preparing to block, but at the last second, something clicks in.

'Stand your ground', is not an option. Fleetness and speed; those are your instruments. Hit and run, dodge, parry, redirect, that's your music. Block, deflect, that's a big no-no for you.

So instead, Kira sidestepped as the destructive stream of chakra blade roared past him by a paper thin margin. Using the chance while the blue blade is still extended, Kira charged forward towards the man.

The Man merely grunted and swung the enormous blade horizontally. Kira gaped as the giant chakra blade stream hit him by the side. On the other side of the blade, burst of chakra exploded, propelling the blade to the side. Thankfully, the chakra Blade's sides are not sharp, and Kira was merely slapped to a great distance.

"My Katana is not the only thing I got!" Kira quickly made a series of handseal while midair. 'Katon Gokyaku no Jutsu!"

A fireball went straight at the Man.

Upon seeing the Jutsu, the man roared in anger: "YOU FOOL!" In a heartbeat, the Man finished a handseal and cast: "Suiton, Suiryuudan!" A gigantic water dragon that made an ant out of Kira's fireball emerge out of nowhere, swallowed the said fireball with a gulp and head straight to Kira. The boy could only watch in horror as the water dragon swallowed him whole, twist him several times in its insides before finally slamming him back down to the floor with an earth shattering force.

Kira choked water out of his lungs, draining as much air to his lungs as possible as he gasp and pants.

"Foolish boy! Have you forgotten the purpose of you being here?" The Man scolded him angrily.

"What?"

"The purpose here is not to defeat me. Your enemy is NOT me."

Kira took some time to let the words went in. Then suddenly, he had a moment of epiphany. "I'm here… to master S-dfg-i."

The Man's anger subsided somewhat. "A much better reply, but not well thought off. You already mastered S-ght-i. S-ghj-i has chosen you, and no matter what your sentiments are, the fact that you are its master will not change."

Kira went quiet, trying to thought things through again. The Man's last few words start to click in. "Sentiments… my sentiments…" And with the dawning epiphany, Kira's eyes widened with the renewed understanding. Kira turned his attention to Shiki, gazing upon them, specifically towards Kira.

The Man sighed and readied himself. "We don't have much time. One last chance. Understand what we're trying to do here… or I will kill you with this next strike." The Aoiro Shiki transformed back into the normal Shiki. At the same time, an enormous energy burst out from the said Katana. So massive was the energy pressure, it pulverized the floor around it.

Kira ignored all this and continually gazed at the child. The child too, now made it clear that the attention is transfixed on Kira.

At that moment, the Man swing his Katana downward and sent a massive destructive white energy shockwave at Kira.

Tell me what you love so I can protect them

Tell me what you hate so I can smite them

Tell me what you desire so I can grant you to the best of my abilities

Tell me your strength so I can add to it

Tell me your weakness so I can strengthen it

"…Kira." The child uttered a single name.

And finally, at the last second just before the white shockwave engulf him, Kira was able to reply properly: "…I'll tell you… **Shiki**."

And the child, Shiki, smiled.

An enormous White Energy Shockwave engulfed the whole place.

**0000000000000000000**

Outside, Veia had just turned around in disappointment… when suddenly; his keen ears caught the sound of a rustle. The Immortal Hero of Zaft turned around and saw a twitch in Kage's blood bathed body. After a moment, the body had yet to move again. "…nah… maybe just my imagination." Veia was about to leave, when suddenly, finally, Kage grabbed Shiki tightly. The sound of which reached Veia's ears.

The White Noble gasped in surprise. Slowly, but surely, Kage picked his bloodied battered self and, using Shiki as a support, managed to get back on his feet.

Every cheering Zaft soldier stopped short at the spectacle.

Kage felt his every wound is on fire. But miraculously, it stopped bleeding. And though the larger, more serious wounds remained, he could feel that some of the lesser and medium ones are disappearing. Wiping the blood off his face, Kage weakly glared at the enemy before him.

Veia gaped and utter a few words. "You too… immortal?"

Kage thought for a moment and shook his head. "No. I'm just… hard to kill."

"…well? What are you here for? Seeing how many times I had to beat the crap out of you until you really die?"

Kage frowned. Veia had lost his upbeat tone earlier. "No. I'm here to beat you." Kage pointed Shiki at the Hakutenkun. "Slice the Heaven: Aoiro Shiki."

Veia gasped in shock as all the sudden, a massive energy blade burst out towards him at blinding speed. The Hakutenkun brought his nodachi up just in time, as the giant blade pushed him backward to a great distance. The Hakutenkun futilely try to nail his footings to the ground, but the chakra blade continue to smash forward undeterred and drag Veia all across the wrecked battleships' deck. The blade finally stopped once it reached its maximum length, which is when it had pushed Veia by ¾ of the ship's length.

Kage shifted the Aoiro Shiki ever so slightly, and the blade contracts. Just like what he saw with the Man, the contracting blade pulled Kage forward at a rapid pace, right across the path of destruction the Katana had wrought, and head straight towards Veia.

Veia gasped at the unbelievable strength the stab he just blocked and was even more shocked when he saw Kage holding the Aoiro Shiki and was coming at him at great speed. Veia prepared his ice nodachi for a stab. Once the ninja was in range, the Hakutenkun lunge forward. But Kage quickly shunshin and reappeared right on top of Veia still carrying the momentum from the dash. The Hakutenkun turned and saw, to his horror, Kage was holding a different weapon.

The Hakutenkun reacted quickly. "The crossing of four rivers of Hell…"

"Shoot Through Hell…" Kage also chant at the same time.

"Hyomonken Mizunari Hebi!" Veia unleashed a giant water snake.

"Midori Shiki: Agni Kai!" Kage fired an arrow, midway, the arrow combust internally, a massive conflagration in shape of a roaring lion emerged.

The Lion and the serpent collided and for a moment, one can see there's a battle for dominance between the two elemental beasts. But finally, Kage's Agni Kai Lion consumed and tore apart Veia's Water Serpent and went straight towards the Hakutenkun.

Veia moved away to avoid the lion, alas, the green projectile pierced him on the side and nailed him to the ground. A moment later, the green projectile exploded in an even bigger explosion than the previous Karyuu Endan and Mizunari Hebi collision.

The explosion managed to propel Kage far above and the smoke quickly cleared. For a moment, Kage was able to see Veia, with his lower half completely blown off. All the sudden, the remains of the Hakutenkun disappeared into a mass of water, to Kage's surprise. A decoy.

The Hakutenkun swiftly reappeared on top of the ninja and brought his nodachi down to Kage's head. The Ninja realized he couldn't move midair. And so he improvised.

The Midori Shiki suddenly transformed into the Aoiro Shiki. Kage quickly aimed the tsuba of the bladeless katana towards the cliff. The blue chakra blade explosively burst out, and, just as Kage had hoped, propel him away from the danger spot. Veia's sword met with the diamond hard giant chakra blade. Kage was pushed towards the cliff, where he landed there and stick to it with Chakra. The chakra blade disappeared, and now it is Veia's turn to be stuck in midair. Kage placed the Aoiro Shiki over his head and brought it down. The instant just before the suddenly materializing chakra blade hit, the backside of the blade unleashed an explosive burst of chakra, increasing the blade's slashing speed and power.

Thinking fast, Veia resolve to tilt the way he blocked the fast approaching giant blade. The Nodachi held the giant blade for a very brief instant, and Veia parry the massive slash, albeit very slightly, to his side. But the force of the slash is also still strong enough to smash him away, sending him flying disoriented, a few meters off the spot. Meanwhile, the giant slash quickly landed on the Aquarius, and to the astonishment and horror of the spectators, the chakra blade cut through the frozen ships to two, clean from top to bottom.

**0000000000000000000**

Tolle's eye sockets were hurting from pressing the binoculars too hard to his face. But he couldn't help it. His explicit good mood was evidently seen by other cadets.

"Tolle? What did you see?" Sai wondered what happened. They still can't see the ships very clearly, but a giant green lion of fire and a ship getting cut to two by a larger than life sword is hard to miss.

"Oi, guys! Kage's alive! And he's whoopin that Hakutenkun's ass to kingdom come!"

**0000000000000000000**

Veia crash landed on the deck of his wrecked ship and look incredulously at the black spot on the cliff wall that is Kage.

Kage jumped and was about to land on the ship when Veia chant another technique: "Beatings from the depths of frozen Hell: Hyomonken, Tsurara Mai!" A second explosion of icicles of gargantuan scale occurred again, and it almost as if every inch of the upper deck are bursting with icicles, large and small. In an instant, Kage had no place to land without getting pierced by at least a dozen icicles.

"Slice through Heaven, Aoiro Shiki: Ao Wangetsuga (Blue Crescent Fang)!" the bladeless hilt of the Aoiro Shiki exploded as Kage brought a massive slash that completely engulf the incoming icicles. The slash formed the shape of a giant bright blue burning crescent moon. The slash also sent a crescent shaped energy shockwave that cuts forward and travel a relatively short distance. Veia side stepped to avoid the attack.

As the last traces of the energy blade dissipates, Kage landed safely of the recently cleared area, swinging the massive Aoiro Shiki, a moment later the giant blade revert to its original shape and size.

**0000000000000000000**

Meanwhile, Raww almost forgot to breathe as he watched the titanic battle between Kage and his immortal colleague. But above all, he noticed how Kage, during the fight, was able to switch effortlessly between different weapon types as the situation calls it. '…we have failed to acquire the last, most outrageous weapon of all… and what could possibly be the most dangerous man alive is now in possession of it…'

Mwu, also ignoring his own duel, watched breathlessly as his student was fighting at such a gargantuan scale. 'What the… is he on steroids or something…? A moment ago he looked like he was about to die… and now…'

**0000000000000000000**

Veia, for the first time throughout the fight, suddenly realized his heart beats with excitement again. "They say one grew wise with pain… did I helped you to achieve a breakthrough when I pushed you to the edge of death's cliff?"

Kage's breathing was fast paced, but still under control. The pain is still burning, but the energy constantly flowing into him dampens all that. "Yes. In a matter of speaking."

"What a pleasant surprise." And for a moment, Kage caught that noticeable upbeat tone in Veia's words. It looks like the Hakutenkun is starting to get back in the mood. He eyed Kage for a few moments, and then suddenly a massive amount of steam was amassed around the Hakutenkun's blade.

Recognizing and responding to the technique that nearly killed him, Kage held Shiki with both of his hands, gathering sparks of energy at the tip of the sword.

"Hyomonken: Zanmai!"

Kage swing down Shiki and released the technique he had learned during the duel in his head.

A massive stream of white energy shockwave exploded in the shape of a raging series of fangs and scattered the wave of steam blades.

The Shockwave of Fangs pulverized everything in its path and head straight towards Veia at an incredible pace. The Hakutenkun's eyes widened as the shockwave engulf him in an instant.

**0000000000000000000**

Dearka gaped. "Hey I know that move… he used that to beat me!"

**0000000000000000000**

Once the energy burst died down, one can see a massive long crater formed from where Kage's katana landed.

Veia appeared amidst the smoke, seemingly unscathed, but bits and pieces of his armor are a few shades darker and its edges cracked here and there. "What… was that?"

Kage frowned. "Truth is… I just find out until earlier. I've been using it subconsciously all this time."

Kage recall the first time he performed the technique, right in his mind.

_Kage stared wide eyed at the giant crater forming between him and The Man, who now lay unconscious a few kilometers away with the Shiki he held shattered while Kage's remained strong._

"_Now you understand. This technique… there was a time when you were able to use it subconsciously. But, between knowing and not knowing, there's a great difference of control that entails."_

_Kage looked at Shiki who smiled proudly._

"_The name of this technique is:…" _

"Tetsuga Tenshou. (Steel Fang Piercing the Heaven)"

"Piercing the Heaven… that is one fancy name." Veia chuckled. "But two can play the game."

"…you too…"

Veia showed Kage his ice covered Nodachi. "This sword, Hyomaen, is no ordinary sword. It is a mystical sword passed on from generation to generation, reserved to those who mastered the Hyomonken style. As you've noticed, each form has unique incantation. When chanted, it unleash the Hyomonken's techniques true power. The three main forms: Water form: Mizunari Hebi, Ice form: Tsurara Mai, and…"

"Steam Form: Zanmai."

"…no. I'm sorry I fooled you… but Zanmai is a sword branch of the Mizunari Hebi. It was meant to be used for the water branch." Veia bowed down as if asking for forgiveness for the tricks. "No. The true Steam Form… is one I'm about to show you. Rise, O soldier of the invisible sky…" Veia placed his nodachi horizontally before him while placing his other hand at the blade.

Kage's eyes widened and gripped Shiki tightly with both of his hands.

"Tenchu Shenshi! (Heaven Judgment Soldiers)" 12 pillars of steam burst from the icy arena, they circle Veia before they expand into a full blow steam tornado. The tornado, much to Kage's confusion, went straight to Veia's nodachi and went inside it, compressed. Veia charged at Kage and landed a vertical slash using both of his arms.

The Ninja managed to barely block the attack with Shiki, but the pressure of the two handed strike was such, Kage's feet sank to the ground. Veia was pleased that his enemy survived though, and all the sudden, steam burst out from the cracks that appeared on Veia's Hyomaen.

Kage gasped at the sudden event and was caught unprepared when Veia suddenly let go, and in a blink of an eye, sent an upward swing. Kage was able to block it, but the force was such, it sent him flying to the sky. Meanwhile, the 12 torrents of steam unleashed by Hyomaen had taken shape of Veia's immaterial copy made of steam.

The steam Veias circle around the Ninja. The real Veia on the ground began to slash his sword vertically. Following the movement of his sword, one of the steam clones lash out and strike Kage from his back. Veia slashed horizontally, another steam Veia followed. This time, it . The Hakutenkun rapidly slashed his nodachi, and following his movements, his clones also swiftly strike Kage. The ninja were helplessly blown away over and over again for another 10 consecutive times. The latest strike forced him to face downward, where Veia assumed a quickdraw stance. The 12 Veia clones suddenly move forward and pierced him in 12 spot, not injuring him, but for some reason, it locked Kage on the spot.

Veia dashed upward and in a blur went through Kage as he landed the final blow, simultaneously; all 12 Veia clones also slashed their immaterial weapons at Kage's form at the same time before dispersing to thin air. Kage lifelessly dropped to the floor while Veia momentarily floated midair to see what becomes of his prey from high above.

Yzak grinned in great confidence of his master. "A direct hit master! You've killed him for sure this time!" The silver haired Russian yelled at his master who was currently floating just slightly below him in height.

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"He's still alive." Veia could no longer contain his excitement.

"Wha-" Yzak looked at Kage's direction only to see a white energy fang burst suddenly exploded from where Kage was standing and completely engulf his master again.

The shockwave were cut to two and dispersed as quickly as Veia float midair, nigh injured but a scratch. "See?"

Down there, just as Veia had suspected, Kage gasped and pant, holding his smoking Shiki. He grasped his vest and felt something had been crushed beneath it. Mwu's weight acted as a shield that nullified some of Veia's attack. Had it hit him full, he won't be standing in one piece either. 'He's really incredible… as a swordsman… combined with that crazy ability to control water in all its form… his skill is borderline Godlike… I've heard of tales of Hakutenkun's strength myself but this is…'

"This is fun. Hehehe… I don't care if he can't kill me… this is the most fun I've had in years… let me enjoy it again, kiddo!" Veia dashed downward towards Kage.

The ninja realized, he won't be able to defeat the Hakutenkun, not even if he had 10 lives. Readying his stance, Kage hold his Katana in reverse, placing Shiki in front of him.

**0000000000000000000**

Shiki float around the Man lying on the floor on his back, limbs outstretched, and a giant gash can be seen on his chest.

"Well, you pretty much were asking for this."

"So I did." The Man replied nonchalantly. All hostilities disappeared.

"Thank you. If it weren't for you pushing him to edge, he'll probably never gonna get over his hatred of me."

"He doesn't actually hate you. He simply needs someone to blame. I'm here to make him understand this that he can't be in denial forever."

"I was surprised really… he's my first master in years… and I found you… and… him." Shiki looked at the darkness. Something in there stared back. "…who… no… what is he?"

The Man get up and sit up on the floor. "Let's just say… the past has a way to catch up. My advice? Let sleeping dog lie."

"Okay…" Shiki turned back to The Man. "But seriously, I really thought you were going to kill him."

"My only conflict is whether I should give him that last chance threat early."

The spirit of the Sword's eyes widened. "You really are going to kill him? I thought you were here to protect him?" Shiki pouted. "You never do things the easy simple way, can you?"

"He's a fast healer, and I still gave him a nudge on that department, from time to time. That's as far as a protection I can give to him freely. But when it comes to power… in all its form… I'd rather have him earn it. So that he gain a greater understanding of when, how much, and why should he use that power. You might want to take a leaf out of my book, kiddo."

"…right now he's fighting that Goud Veia."

"He's losing. Even if he's capable of using you to its fullest, even if he's got 10 lifetimes to improve. The difference between the two is far too great. Kira is still alive because Veia is still interested in him. That is all."

"…if you lend him just a fraction of your strength, this battle will end in minutes."

"I'm not doing that. I've made a word to myself."

"Not even with the fact that if he dies, you'll die to?"

"I can deal with that."

Shiki sighed and shook. "…what are you going to do now?"

"I'm just going to watch. Nothing more."

Shiki turned its attention to the sky above.

**0000000000000000000**

Ne, Kira.

I like it here.

I like your mind.

It's so spacious. And the best part of it all, apart from that pitch black darkness; this magnificent white sky is just breath taking.

And believe me, in your mind, things will just get better and better. When you're happy or excited, the wind blows, it was strong and yet so gentle, just like your heart. My greatest wish is to meld with this wind and fly away.

I noticed, if I looked hard enough, I saw the faces of your friends forming up this wonderful sky of yours. You saw your friends like pieces of a seamless puzzle. A puzzle which, when gathered together, formed your world. Form this wonderful sky.

When your friend Kuzzey died… a piece of this world disappeared and the scream of your pain literally cracked the sky. And for a moment, from that crack, in that rage, your mind… your heart were completely engulfed in darkness flowing in from that crack.

It was cold. Still… and horrifying.

Can you imagine the horror of such solitude darkness?

I don't like it.

Ne, Kira.

I asked you before, what would you give to survive this.

You said you don't need to survive.

You said you want the power to win… to protect…

And you said you're willing to give me your life…

I'm here to tell you, all I need…

Is your trust.

Trust me, Kira.

Do that, and I tell you, I will do everything in my power…

Till there's not a single bit of life within me…

I won't let even a single tiny crack dot this wonderful sky of your heart.

So let me do it.

Let me became the wind.

Let me soar.

**0000000000000000000**

"Soar in Your Throne between Heaven and Hell: Kurenai Shiki."

Kage release Shiki and let the Katana dropped gently before him.

The Veia's eyes widened when everything seemingly stopped.

Shiki, ever so smoothly, fell to the ground like a droplet of dew on a calm lake. And the moment the tip of the katana touched the ground, the Katana scattered in an explosive whirlwind of bright crimson feathers. The gust from the whirlwind blew away Veia. The Hakutenkun landed on the floor.

Hundreds and thousands of crimson feathers engulfed Kage's form, completely closing him from view.

Harlbarton gasped when he saw the crimson tornado coming from the direction of Kage's battleground. The elder captain watched with pride. "To think… he had managed to get this far…"

Veia narrowed his eyes, trying to pierce through the crimson storm and saw what is going on in the middle of that storm. And… unless his eyes fooled him he saw… is that a woman?

In the middle of the storm, Kage gazed upward and saw a beautiful woman with a waist length red hair, wearing a crimson sleeveless long coat. Her eyes gleaming like fire and the edges of the coat split into 4 extensions, each looked a lot like a mass of wings merged together. And while her shoulders were left bare, two separate, crimson sleeves covered her arms from the upper arms, tied with a pair of black belts, just below the exposed shoulder. Her hands however, were completely wrapped in black belts over the sleeves, which seem to also tightly cover her fingers. Her undergarments were also composed of multiple belts of black color crisscrossing her feminine figure beneath the crimson vest. She stood calmly in midair, flying in the middle of the storm.

"Shiki?"

"**Yes, Kira. And to be technically correct, it's Kurenai Shiki."**

"You're a… girl?"

"**You have a problem with this?"**

"…nope. You're a girl. Fine with me." Kage chuckled. "And… if you can talk like this… mind if I ask you to address me as Kage while I'm like this?"

"**As you wish, Master Kage."** Kurenai Shiki flew around gracefully and landed just behind Kage. They looked at Veia through the crimson feather storm. **"If we fight together… we can do this. We can win!"**

"Yeah. I know. It's just… he's an immortal. Even if we can overpower his every technique… we'll have a hard time killing him."

"**Yes… about that… I bring you a message… from 'him'."**

"Him?"

"**The Man. He gave you… I don't know… a riddle? The riddle is: who is the more unfortunate: one who lacks… or one who are in excess?"**

Kage go through the riddle over and over again in his head. "…what was that supposed to mean?"

"**I don't know. He never makes it easy. But he said that's the key to crack Veia's immortality."**

"…" Kage gave the riddle some thought. "For now… let's concentrate on making sure Veia can't fight anymore. We can deal with all the riddles and immortality thing later."

"**Understood, Master."** And with that, Kurenai Shiki merged with Kage, and just like that, the ferocious whirlwind suddenly disappeared.

Veia's eyes widened as he saw the appearance of his foe.

Kage stood amidst a small torrent of crimson feathers. His garment had greatly changed. He's now wearing Kurenai Shiki's clothing, with the only difference being the black belts wrapped Kage's entire figure all the way up to just beneath his eyes.

Kage took a deep breath, and his new garment began to hum and glow like fire, releasing particles of light, which, upon closer observation, greatly resemble flakes of feathers which quickly disperse into small particles. The sight lasted only but a moment as abruptly Kage turned into a crimson stream of light.

Veia's gasp was cut short as the hardest uppercut he ever felt literally exploded on his chest. The Hakutenkun was pushed back to the sky by several meters. Disoriented, Veia quickly regained his bearings and quickly searched for his opponent, but streams of red light crisscrossing around him and sent another punch to his face. Veia saw the punch and noticed the edges of the red sleeve covering the said arm is glowing up. When Kage's fist connected to his cheek, the sleeve pulsated, sending a surge of energy to the Ninja's fist… and then it exploded upon contact to his face.

The explosion sent Veia back to the ship and crashed. A stream of red light criss-crossing towards him again before manifest itself as Kage, right on top of him, and immediately land another punch to his chest that sent the Hakutenkun crashing to the ground.

Kage was about to pull his fist back when he Veia pointed his nodachi right to his face. "Hyomonken: Tsurara branch: Hakuren!" A white concentrated wave of icicle and engulf Kage. But before the technique finished its job, a crimson beam burst out of the white wave and dance in the sky before going straight at Veia. The Hakutenkun brought his Nodachi up just as Kage's attack, which is a stab, collided with the nodachi. The Hakutenkun blocked the physical attack that is Kage's bare hand stab. But the energy shockwave that came afterwards hit him full.

The shockwave pushed him backwards by a few meters creating a distance between the two fighters, but the white noble is still standing. A crimson stream crashed into the ground, and from the small crater that arise, Kage walked out.

"…he… hehehehehehe…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Veia laughed, almost maniacally.

"…" Kage remained silent.

"…heh… heh…" The Hakutenkun stopped laughing to catch his breath. "Ne… kiddo… I know your sword change forms following your command… but I've only heard of the normal form, the blue sword, and green bow. What is that… red form?"

"Personally I don't know." Kage closed his eyes. It felt weird talking in the middle of a fight like this. But even with the incredible power up this Kurenai Shiki given him, it is obvious that he had not come close of beating the Hakutenkun. He need all the time he can get to rest and recover. And so the talking. "Quite frankly… and I just noticed this myself, there are so many things I had yet to know about Shiki. This form is… shall we say… my first step on getting to know her better."

"…know your weapon better… I wish a certain hotheaded student of mine can hear this…" Veia closed his eyes serenely. "But… do you know what it does?"

"…yes and no." Kage grabbed his head. "Knowing and not knowing, there's a great difference in control that entails… kinda like how you said that incantations made your techniques stronger. As I understand Shiki, her abilities are better revealed to me."

"…Hyomaen… is a mystical sword… older than even me." Veia showed Kage his ice covered Nodachi. "It belonged, if the sources are to be believed, to the first ones… Yes. It was crafted by the Onis themselves."

Kage blinked.

"When we found Hyomaen, the sword also comes with the scroll pertaining to the details of Hyomonken. The techniques and the sword is one whole item by itself. What we know, was that the Hyomaen will only show its true power when used with Hyomonken, else it's just a very sturdy and long nodachi." Veia caress the nodachi gently.

Kage's eyes widened. Veia told him the secrets and the true nature of his weapon, so that the Hakutenkun can hear his without holding anything back.

"The reverse is also true. Even if the Hyomonken can be taught to other people, only with Hyomaen can the Hyomonken truly be mastered. Did the Hyomonken was created in response to the Hyomaen, or the Hyomaen was forged to complete the Hyomonken? We could not fathom what the Onis were thinking."

Kage nodded. Now He also got a good grasp of Hyomonken's scope of power. "Shiki's power… is compression and decompression."

"Could you explain?"

"Let's start with the Tetsuga Tenshou. The fangs are a concentrated form of my chakra, combined with Shikis… and then explosively released forward. Aoiro Shiki compressed energy and turned into the giant sword and partially decompresses it to use the released energy as propellant. Midori Shiki compresses my chakra into arrows which, as needed, will decompress uncontrollably into that explosion."

"Aaaah…" Veia nodded in understanding. "And that red form…"

"I haven't grasped the full understanding of it. But as I understand it all my chakra, all her chakra, combined together, compressed into a single physical form, regulated evenly into my entire physical being which can be decompressed at will at any time. I've manipulate it to act like a multi directional propellant, enabling me to change direction even midair… or augment my punches, releasing energy discharge upon contact."

"Excuse me? All your chakra… all… of hers?"

"Yes." Break time is over. "All of OUR chakra." Kage balled his fist, a massive aura burst out in a form of crimson gust. A blurry image of a woman in red appeared amidst it. "The third form, Kurenai Shiki… is when Shiki and I are ONE." There. With this, both sides get a good grasp of what their opponent's weapons capable of. Fair and square.

Veia nodded, pleased that his opponent also understand honor and fair play. "Very good. What you achieve today, many self proclaimed first class swordsman had ignored, even less tried and failed, and those who succeed are even rarer." The Hakutenkun held his sword before him. "You and I… we're the rare ones."

"'I'…?"

And just like that, similar with Kage, a massive aura also burst from Veia. The aura is blue, and an image of a dragon appeared and encircled Veia. At the same time, Kage can also feel his opponent's aura is boosted up considerably, even larger than his own.

'He's fighting together with his sword… just like us…Shiki?'

'**I felt it too. The Hyomaen and Veia had reached a perfect level of understanding. Truthfully speaking, this level of resonance is beyond even ours.'**

"Let's continue, Kage." Enveloped in that massive blue aura, Veia charged forward in a blur and closed the distance. Kage was barely able to react, and Veia's blade landed on his chest. A red shockwave occurred and Kage was thrown a great distance. 'Eh?' Veia blinked.

Kage rolled several times on the ground. 'He's… fast!' Kage hold his chest. The spot where Veia slashed him hurts like hell… but there's no wound.

Veia noticed this too. '…Hyomaen?'

A wild male growling sound echoed at the back of Veia's mind. **'It's weird. I definitely made contact. But… that… red cloth… it's… dense.'**

"Aaaahh… of course… than you just have to be… a little sharper." Veia made preparation for a stabbing attack, pointing the nodachi at Kage.

'**Master Kira! It hurts a hell! I can probably block a slash, but a straight stab will…'**

'We'll block it. I got an idea. And we go offensive from this point.' Kage glared at Veia.

The Hakutenkun charged forward in a stab attack at great speed. The blue aura also focused to the tip of the sword, making a very sharp point. Kage roared and raised his arm, welcoming the stab with a left open palm, which is glowing brightly. A massive circular crimson shockwave occurred when the Hyomaen's tip collided with Kage's hand (in a matter of speaking) dead center. "AAAAAAAAAARGGH!" Kage felt like his arm is about ripped apart from its socket.

Kage screamed as he was pushed back, his feet carved the floor while Veia's stab continued to push forward, dragging him backward. "AAAAAAAAAHHWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS AMAZING!"

After a while, Kage finally managed to stop and Veia's thrust was also halted. Veia looked amazed at Kage's left palm… which is still intact, fingers and all, while the Hyomaen didn't even so much as to nick it. A few crimson feathers can be seen floating around where Kage's palm and Hyomaen's tip made contact before they disperse completely. "…you're the first person ever to block my stab barehanded."

"…you… and your sword… your… resonance… is stronger than ours…" Kage spoke in between his pants and gasps. "But… if I concentrate… all my chakra on a single point… we can overcome the difference, yeah?" As he said this, Kage grab hold of Hyomaen's blade. The Kurenai Shiki's coat protected his palm from injuring itself.

Veia tried to pull back his nodachi only to find the blade won't budge from Kage's grip. Then he noticed the crimson feathers seem to be gathering around Kage's left palm. "…so these feathers blocked my blade… and composed that red clothing you wear… a super condensed chakra that can be manipulated for defensive and offensive purposes… a powerful weapon indeed."

"…it can be used like this too." Kage's right palm opened, a flock of red feathers appeared out of nowhere and formed a bright glowing red katana.

Veia gasped. Kage swung the beam katana.

"Guren Shahadou! (Crimson Lotus Radiance surge)" A smooth, silent, bright and extremely sharp red shockwave went straight through Veia's right arm. The shockwave vanished as quickly as it appeared, leaving only a trail of crimson feathers which quickly dispersed and a very deep crevice. The beam katana in Kage's hand had disappeared. Then the sound came, followed by a massive aftershock that sent Veia flying back to where he was standing a moment ago, except this time he landed violently on his back.

"Oi, oi…" 'A red… super compressed, super sharp… and super fast Tetsuga Tenshou, Guren Shahadou?' Veia looked, almost in disbelief, at his right arm… which is no longer there. His right arm, still holding on to Hyomaen, was stuck a few meters ahead of him, cut cleanly right on the shoulder.

An extension of Kage's Kurenai Shiki's center garment suddenly dispersed into a flock of feathers. "Veia… no, Lord Veia. I just had a solution in mind."

Veia looked at Kage.

"I may not be able to kill you." 'yet.' Kage added the last part at the back of his mind. "But the point in this battle is to make sure you can't fight. I really think this is a sick idea but I don't really have much of a choice… so I'm just going to cut your limbs apart until you can't do anything."

Now every top fighter atop both cliffs had their eyes glued on the scene. Veia embraced a moment of thought. He got up and looked at the Archangel's rear wall that is still hailing the ships with cannonballs. He turned his attention to his knights atop the cliffs and yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? The plan is still in motion! Crush all the opposition on the cliff and overtake the Archangel Rear walls!"

For the first time, everyone in that battlefield realized they're still in the middle of an open battle. They've been so transfixed at the combat between the two warriors they forgot about their own. The two armies looked at each other and with a great cry, the battle begin again.

Yzak roared at the top of his lungs. "CHARGE! DESTROY THOSE NATURALS!"

"But, Yzak didn't you see that? That Kage guy cut a limb from lord Veia!"

"So what? Lord Veia is the immortal Hero of Zaft. You think a cut limb can tarnish that title?"

Kage frowned. It was already a good thing the warriors of both sides were drawn in by the spectacle of his duel, but now, they'll focus back on fighting the Alliance soldiers. At this rate, with the constant reinforcement from the Zaft fleet, it'll only be a matter of time until they managed to push through. And then… Kage tensely looked at the rear wall where his friends are stationed.

"You are mentally conflicted I see."

Kage looked back to Veia, and to his surprise, Veia already grabbed his arm. He reattached the said arm. A swirl of water appeared around the cut section, and a moment later, the Hakutenkun was already able to flex his arm as if it was never cut. "I must apologize to you for many-many things. First, you can't immobilize me by simple dismemberment. Many had tried that, many had failed." At this Veia groaned and hold his head, apparently in pain. "Second… I noticed there is someone important for you in that fortress. I apologize for causing you obvious distress. It is not right to fight when one's mind is conflicted, this Veia understand that. But I'm afraid… you must be prepared."

Kage tilted his head and frowned. He suddenly noticed Veia's breathing is heavy and elaborated. As if he was dying…

"I… cannot… contain him anymore… Kage… you've fought with honor… I respect that… but from this… point onward… it will be a battle for survival… a battle without… honOr…" Veia's tone on the last choked word underwent a dramatic change. And then he fell on his knees.

"Lord Veia!" Kage instinctively lowered his guard and took several steps forward, accidentally moving within Veia's sword reach.

Suddenly, Kage found himself stabbed on his unprotected shoulder. 'W…wha…' An iron clad grip suddenly found his neck and pushed him to the ground.

"Ku, ku, ku… KHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Veia laughed manically. He grabbed the object he used to stab Kage's shoulder, sink it deeper and then violently pulled it out, causing a spray of blood to burst. Kage let out a small yell of pain. Then he looked at the opponent's weapon. It's not Hyomaen. At first glance, it looked like an elaborate small stick with pointy edge. The edge was covered in his blood, dripping maliciously.

Veia lifted the bloodied weapon and let the blood drop to an opening on his helmet that is his mouth. He tasted one drop and laughed again, maniacally. "DelicIOuS… KHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kage noticed an insane glint of Veia's eyes. It weren't there when they fought earlier.

"More… MoREeEe!" The now insane knight stabbed the instrument several times to his already wounded shoulder. Kage roared and in retaliation kicked the Hakutenkun away. But Veia still managed to get one last deep stab to his left shoulder.

Kage quickly back away, holding his shoulder, bleeding profusely.

The Hakutenkun didn't get back on his feet. Instead, he stood on all fours like a wicked monster and crawl towards a small puddle where Kage's blood gather.

"sHiheEhEeHeeheHehahAhaHaA! I GoT yoU…" The Hakutenkun dipped the instrument in his hand to Kage's blood. And as it has a life on its own, the blood converged into the object, and as Veia stood and pull it up, like unsheathing a sword from its hilt, a sword appeared. The thing the Hakutenkun had been holding on to earlier was a hilt to a sword… made of Kage's blood. Veia swing the new sword several times. He looked at Kage's wounded shoulder and danced around manically. "I gOt YoU, I goT yOu!"

"A blood sucking sword? I don't know you have two swords…" Kage grunted. Now the enemy has two weapons: the Hyomaen on his right, and that unknown blood sword on his left.

"Ooo… 'I don't know you have two swords'" Veia mock-copy Kage's speech. "ShieAhahaHahaHAhah!" And just like that, he suddenly stabbed both of his swords to the frozen floor. "TSURARAMAI!"

A chaotic barrage of icicles suddenly erupted beneath their legs. Kage had to jump again and again to dodge this rampant outburst. Worse still, even the icicle had other icicles bursting out of them, which further complicates the matter of dodging them a little bit. Unlike the previous Tsurara Mai which is ordered and controlled, this one doesn't seem to care where it struck.

One of the icicles burst dangerously close to 'Veia'.

…And it doesn't seem to care whether the user is in danger either.

The icicles were also powerful enough to completely obliterate the previous icicle construction, tilting and cracking the entire surface to pieces. As he dodged the icicles, Kage couldn't help but to notice this dramatic change in behavior. 'Shiki… what's going on?'

'**I don't know either… his aura was calm and perfectly harmonized with Hyomaen a moment ago… and now… I can actually hear the guy screaming in pain…'**

'Hyomaen did?'

'**Not just Hyoamaen. That blood sword he made just now were also in conflict… this is not synchronizing… this is outright enslavement!'**

"ZANMAI! ZANMAI!" While the Tsurara Mai is still in effect, Veia wildly swing around both swords sending wave after wave of razor sharp steam stream, each was unbelievably massive. One stream caught Kage, but using the Kurenai Shiki, he managed to block the attack. But the aftershock knocks him away.

"ComE to PaPA!" Straight to the now officially insane Veia's open arm. Veia welcomed Kage's landing with a punch to his face. "HEahAHAHAHAAA!" The Hakutenkun jumped and purposefully crashed, knee first, to Kage's still injured shoulder.

"GYAAAAAAAARGH!" Kage had to scream. The pain was too much.

"MoRE! mORe!" He began stabbing the blood sword at Kage again and again. The ninja crossed his arm before him to block the stabs. Amidst the barrage of stabs, Kage's arm extended out, and a flock of feathers merged to form another katana.

"Guren-"

But Hyomaen went through the said arm before Kage could finish the technique. "WHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Oh choTtO… yOu riPpeD ThaT weAk ShiT VeiA's aRm wiTh that fAncY reD ligHt thInGy… and nOw YoU onLy have tWo ShoTS left."

"AAghh… Veia…? W… Who are you?" Kage gasped as another extension on Kurenai's coat dispersed.

"I'm Goud. YorOsHIku." He tilted his head insanely.

"G… Goud?"

"Ensui liked yOuR BloOd. Gimme more! GIMME MORE!" Goud's insane pleas were accompanied with furious barrage of stabs from the red sword, Ensui.

Kage was barely able to hold it together with just one arm. Fortunately for him, Kurenai Shiki's garment was able to hold out. "Y… You… GET OFF!" An energy katana quickly formed in Kage's hand, and instead of firing it, Kage slashed it at Goud. The insane Hakutenkun jumped away and landed on all fours. The ninja grunted as he tried to get back up. He took hold of Hyomaen, and while grunting in pain, pulled the nodachi out of his palm.

**D… dan…na**

"Eh?" For a moment there, Kage heard a whisper. But then the thought were blown away when the ice encapsulating Hyomaen scatter apart into tiny sparkling particles. "Gah!" Kage gasped as some of the ice particles get into his eyes and choked him. However, the sparkle did more than just choking or getting into his eyes.

Goud snapped his finger. "Hyomonken: Diamond Dust Rebellion."

"Nanni? WHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" The ice particles rapidly ripped Kage in every spot, _inside out_. He fell to his knees and vomit a great amount of blood. Before Kage can react, Goud appeared in front of him again and kicked him on the chest sending him flying.

"Blood! More blood! AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Goud stabbed the Ensui on the blood Kage had just vomited and drained them all in a heartbeat.

'T… This guy… who on earth is he!'

"Motto… MottOOOO!" Veia swing ENsui several times, and lage balls made of blood appeared. "Hyomonken, HISAME!" The blood balls unleashed a hailstorm of thousands of hardened blood in from of a rain of swords.

Kage gasped. 'Wha… this is different than before!' Gripping both Hyomaen and Kurenai Shiki, Kage rapidly blocked the incoming storm of blades, repelling them to every direction. Unfortunately there are simply too many of them. Two more blood sword hit his right shoulder, three grazed his legs. Several collided and shattered against Shiki's garment.

**D… Danna… **

Now the voice is quite clear. Kage blinked. And for a moment, he felt weird: a part of him is still out there blocking the hailstorm of blades, while the other part was back to that place in his mind. He saw on his left, Kurenai Shiki appeared, concerned and she had been roughen up a bit. On his right, he saw the Dragon. Kage suddenly realized who it was. This is Hyomaen's Spirit of the Sword.

'**Kage-danna…'**

'**Hyomaen?'**

'Hyomaen?'

'**Kage-danna… listen… you must escape… this is Goud. Veia-sama's worst half.'**

'**Worst half?'**

'**Veia-sama has a… horrible affliction. After ages of battle and death, a portion of Veia-sama's soul develop a horrible taste for blood and destruction. That part assumed the name Goud and he's a hundred times stronger than Veia-sama and has none of his principles or self restraint. He appeared every time Veia-sama's excitement in combat reached its peak.'**

'Why are you telling me this? And why should I escape?'

'**Ensui and I have no love for that sadistic, dishonorable part of Veia-sama. I beg you, Kage-danna! For decades Veia-sama had never enjoyed a fun and honorable fight such as the one you've given him! You have the potential… you have the power. You are still young. You can grew bigger and stronger! And who knows? Maybe one day you will be strong enough to grant Veia-sama's ultimate wish-!'**

"The Crossing of four rivers of hell!"

"Ergh!" Kage was brought back to reality while he's still busy repelling the initial attack.

"MiZUNARI HEBI!" Half a dozen massive serpent several times bigger than even Veia's, made out of hardened blood plow through the hailstorm of blood swords. Kage gritted his teeth and smashed both Hyomaen and Kurenai Shiki at the incoming attack. The impact shattered the serpents, but blood also burst out from Kage's body. The left sleeve of the Shiki garment shattered having been damaged past its tolerance limit. Before he can take another breather, Goud, with his unbelievable speed suddenly appeared in front of him and grasped his face.

"tsk, tsk, tsk…" He swung his finger left and right. "ThoU shalT not… taKe whAt is noT yOurS." He grabbed Kage's right arm, which is holding Hyomaen and twist it like a dried up stick, purposefully dislocating Kage's bone.

The boy screamed, the man laughed.

Kage's dislocated arm let go of Hyomaen. Veia looked at the nodachi and kicked it away like it was garbage. "Hrng… Veia's FavOriTe. I'll deAl wIth yoU laTer. NoW… WhAT sHoulD I do wiTh yoU? WhAT's yer name? How maNy peOple you kill? Is it hoT under the mAsK? How maNy pEoPle you kilL? WhaT's with tHe outFit? How many people you kill? No really how many people you kill?"

"Sh…"

"Eh?"

"…p"

"Excuse me? Moshi-moshi?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kage smashed Veia's face with his broken arm making him staggering back a bit and let go of the boy's face. A loud crack from Kage's arm can be heard. The ninja landed on his feet and flexed his right arm several times. That crack fixed his arm back to its place.

"You… CURR!" Goud exploded in rage and cast another one of his Techniques. "Hyomonken, Buri Zado Kyannon!" A hailstorm of ice burst sent Kage flying off to the sky like a ragdoll while earning a few more large cuts on his unprotected body parts. Goud disappear and reappear from his back, and for the next few seconds, the ninja were tossed around midair by the rapidly attacking Goud. Kage blocked all the attacks with great difficulty, what's with his enemy keep moving at such speed. But something seems off. His vision is getting blurry and he began to lose focus, his fingers gone unnaturally numb, which had nothing to do with the amount of pain he felt at the moment.

'Eh? What happened to me?'

"Nisheahahehehahe… You start feeling it?"

"!" Kage quickly realized what it was. 'Poison!'

"Thaaaaaats riiiiiiiight! Hyomonken! ZANMAI!" A massive pillar of steam quickly hammered Kage back down to the ground with a crash. Kage cough up so much blood. His every bone is shaking, his muscles felt like they're torn to shreds, and his head spinning from massive loss of blood.

"I've coated Ensui with nerve racking poison. And this sword, made from your blood, is laced in it." Goud laughed maniacally as he landed and then blurred an instant later. First he appeared on Kage's back before he can turn around. When the ninja did turn around, he reappeared on his side, and then disappeared again. Then three Goud appeared all at once, and then 7, and all the sudden, Kage was completely surrounded by hundreds of Goud's afterimages. The thing is, these afterimages attacked rapidly, and worse, Kage's attack went through them because they're just after image. But the worst part is the attacks are all real and they landed one after another in a furious speed.

Kage rapidly moved and blocked all that he could see while Kurenai Shiki's protection covered his blind spot. But the more he move, Kage realized, the faster the poison will circulate, and at the present it's playing havoc with his senses.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORA! HAHAHAHWEHEHEHAHEHWhA!" After another furious set of slashes, Goud crashed the Ensui on Kage's completely unprotected left arm and pierced it through. The blade headed straight to Kage's neck, but thankfully, Kurenai Shiki's garment halt the stab, though barely.

Kage only grunt.

"YEeeehahahehhehahaa! That's right… the more you block, the more of the poison you take!" Goud continue to push the Ensui deeper. Meanwhile, Kage can feel as the poison continue to drip in, more of his blood are being sucked out.

Groaning in obvious pain, Kage let go of his energy katana.

Goud squeal in victory. "Thaaat'S RIGHT! Just Die quieeeeeeetly!"

Kage glared at Goud and put his hands together. Holding his pain, he formed a set of seals lightning fast: "Katon, Goukyaku no jutsu!" A giant super condensed fireball erupted from Kage's mouth and completely engulfed Goud.

The insane half of the Hakutenkun was caught by surprise and jumped away. But both of his legs were consumed by the flame, completely vaporized. "GWAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Goud fell to his back. For the first time he was really scared. "No! No more! I didn't know you had a trick like that?"

Kage took the Ensui and pulled it out. The Kurenai Shiki on the ground dispersed and reappeared on Kage's hand. For the second time that day, Kage had his enemy's weapon on his hand.

Meanwhile, Goud scurried on the floor and shamelessly made a pleading stance. "Please! Please don't kill me! You're one heck of a guy alright! Who would've thought you could vaporize my being! That's the one thing I can't stand!"

Kage approached the shameless opponent, fighting the poison in him. Goud dragged himself to Kage's feet and began weeping and kneeling. "Please be merciful… I… I realy don't like to kill really… it's just… it's just all that killing get into my head? Have you ever tried killing a thousand souls for decades and NOT go CRAZY! It's maddening!"

For a moment, Kage seem to avert his gaze.

Then in an instant, Goud regenerated his leg and lunged at Kage. He grabbed both of his arms and crushed it. "SHEAHaHAHEHahAHAahAHAHAHAAhuE! Got You! GoT YoU! GoT- Eh?"

And then Goud realized he was grasping… a pile of rocks. The real Kage had already moved and grabbed Goud's other discarded weapon, the Hyomaen. Kage glared at Goud once more, and then, just like that, he threw both weapons at the Hakutenkun.

The weapons landed right in front of the mad man. "Ergh?"

"Use it."

"WhA?"

"As I recall… you use both of them. Now use it!" It's an order, not a suggestion.

"BAKA! BAKA! World's first class BAKA! With Hyomaen and Ensui in my hand I'm INVINCIBLE!" Without further ado, Goud took both swords and charged like a madman he is towards Kage.

Kage took a deep breath and release it. Then he assumed a stance that caught everyone's attention… or to be more precise, Harlbarton's.

'That… stance… the Guard of the Hawk?' Harlbarton's eyes widened while he dodged another attack from an equally insane fire knight.

But indeed it was the Guard of the Hawk. Kage held Shiki with both of his hands and put it on top of his head.

'**Kira? What are you doing?'**

'This is the only way. If I handle his attack like before, I'll just make the poison spread faster. I need to block him effectively with the least amount of movements. De la Posta de Falconi is the most effective way.'

'**That maybe, but remember what Harlbarton said? This form is not for you!'**

'Kurenai… didn't you noticed?'

'**Huh?'**

'He let go his weapons ever so easily. He kicked Hyomaen like it was a junk! Think about it!'

'…**what do you need me?'**

'The point of the Guard of the Hawk is instant reaction. My reaction's off, my aim is chaotic, the poison's racking my nervous system… but your senses is still sharp… heck you're a sword. I want you to be my eyes and ears… I'll provide the strength. You block his attack and tell me when there's an opening.'

'**But…'**

'I trust you, Kurenai Shiki!'

'**Let go of your left arm… it's an extra burden and I need you to be flexible.'**

Kage smiled and let go his left arm, leaving only his right holding the energy katana atop his head. Even more amazing, he closed his eyes. Goud get even more insane at this point. "DIE! FEEL MY FULL POWER!" Goud disappeared completely from view, but countless slashes and gashes covered the ground. The Hakutenkun was moving so fast, slashing everything he came in contact with, he couldn't even see what.

But Kage ignored all the noise. He couldn't see anything, his senses messed up. He trust only Kurenai Shiki's guidance. And then, one of Goud's rampant slashes went straight to Kage at eye blinding speed, Kage's arm flickered and in an instant, Kurenai Shiki's energy blade blocked Goud's stab. The sudden halt decelerate the mad Hakutenkun's advance slightly, forcing him to reveal himself.

"MADDA-MADDA! MADDA-MADDA!" Goud disappeared again and this time, hundreds and thousands of stabs and slashes came at Kage from every direction. With milliseconds of difference from each other. Kage's arm disappeared, and, guided by Kurenai Shiki's senses, move around at incredulous speed. So fast, Kage's one right arm multiplied and blocked all the incoming attacks flawlessly.

"DIEDIEDIEDIE! HYOMONKEN! All Around Buri Zado Kyannon!" Hundreds of masses of ice energy forming around Kage, enclosing him like a dome. "FIRE!" The ice mass burst out, sending a hailstorm of ice shard streams towards the target at the center, which is Kage.

At this point, Kage's right arm moved so fast, it disappeared leaving only multiple streams of red light that moved about around Kage's figure, blocking every single bit of ice shards at incredible speed.

Harlbarton gazed in awe. 'Kira Yamato… you…'

The maneuver lasted for several dozens of seconds until finally Goud stopped and landed a distance away from Kage. "Die! DIE! DIE! My POWER IS UNBEATABLE! UNBEATABLE! The crossing of four rivers of Hell, beatings from the depths of the Frozen Hell…"

Kage was alarmed, but he didn't open his eyes, still waiting for a signal from Kurenai Shiki.

"TSURARA HEBI!" A combination of Tsurara Mai and Mizunari Hebi, a frozen serpent of blood covered in spikes roared out as Goud sliced both of his mystical weapons.

'**KIRA! NOW!'**

Kage opened his eyes and beheld the giant serpent of blood before him. The ninja roared and caught the blood serpent with his hands by its jaws. The blood serpent pushed the Ninja several meters, but finally, with another loud yell, Kage rip the Tsurara Hebi apart. Just then, Goud appeared in front of him.

"GoT YoU again!" Sending a cross slash, Goud slammed both of his weapons at Kage. The weapons exploded, releasing another batch of icicles. "YeahEHeHEhEhaHEahHAE!"

"No. Got _you_!"

"HuH?"

Kage appeared right on Goud's flank and utter the first word. "Gurren…"

Goud recovered quickly over the fact he just frozen a pack of stones. "Oh no ya don't laddie! HYOMONKEN Buri Zado Kyanon! Goud furiously sliced to his side, sending a hailstorm of ice wave that blow Kage apart… and punch a hole through the cliff along with it.

But that Kage was just another decoy.

"Shahadou." The real Kage finished his chant from behind Goud and another burst of the soundless crimson stream of light exploded. In an instant, both of Goud's outstretched arms were cut, and Goud, surprised by this, quickly moved away. His severed arms landed and the blades they wield stabbed the ground. Kage landed to the floor as the third Shiki Sword dispersed, along with another extension of his coat. One extension left.

Kage looked at Goud and then to both of his weapons in front of him. Kage eyed them carefully and grabbed the two weapons after removing Goud's arms from their handle.

"HuH! You think JuSt beCauSE you have my weapons and my hands you got the upper hand? Watch this!" Goud groaned, and a swirl of water emerged from the stumps before finally formed a pair of hands. "HA! SEE? I'm IMMORTAL! And you only have one shot of that Gurren thing left Aren't ya! YoU Can't beat me! You can't even beat Veia!"

Kage shook his head. "Ensui. A water sword that also came along with Hyomaen. A pair. Ensui was to be used by the master, and Hyomaen was to be used by the pupil."

"That's right! I'm the true master of Hyomonken!"

"…Diamond Dust Rebellion, Blizzard Cannon, Tsurara Hebi… and the whole onslaught of super powerful fancy techniques… heh…" Kage looked at Goud, pity evident. "They're all useless."

"W… What DiDja say?"

"I'll have nothing to say of your insanity. But these two swords seem to think you're stronger than Veia. Well… I had to disagree!"

"Hee? Say That AgAiN?"

"You deaf? You heard me!"

Goud growled in anger.

Kage smiled confidently. "Goud! Bring Veia back out! Otherwise… it'll be sheer murder for you. Lord Veia… is a hell lot stronger than you!"

000000000000000000

000000000000000000

000000000000000000

Next chapter is the climax for the battle of Archangel Bay. Let's see if I can get it out fast enough.


	17. The Great Men of Age

Kage is Kira

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

00000000000000

Just minutes before the operation began… after Kage's speech…

Everyone in the meeting room was assigning everyone's position. "We have three ships. We need three top fighters aboard it."

"Then, Harlbarton-san takes the Menelaus. Mwu-san, you take the Agamemnon. And for the Nestor…" Kage thought for a moment. His gaze went to Prayer but then suddenly he turned to Harlbarton and announced it out loud before anyone can say anything. "With your permission, I'll take the lead with Nestor."

"I object!" Natarle suddenly burst. "Kage, you are appointed the current leader of our forces in this battle. You are central command of the operation. The operation will be in chaos if you fell!"

"Truth is, it would've been better if I alone took command of all three ships while Mwu-san and Harlbarton-san took the defense on the cliffs."

"No Kage-san. You mustn't risk your life! I'll take command of the Nestor!" Prayer offered.

Kage shook his head, turned to the soldiers nearby and stated loudly. "Which one of you who would like to stay on board a ship on a suicide collision course with the Flagship of Goud Veia the Immortal Hero of Zaft and have a gung ho macho parley with him while you're at it?"

The soldiers looked at one another and swallowed hard in their nervousness, asking the sanity of the person who would do such thing with their looks. Kage turned around and said to everyone. "Neither would I. So I'll do it. It's my idea, after all."

"…but…"

"IT HAS TO BE DONE!" Kage roared cutting Natarle's comment. "…This… is the only way to assure a chance of victory… We… I have to be prepared to do at least this much! This is my strategy. If it needs blood to succeed then blood it will have. Mine. …In the event that I die, Harlbarton-san will reassume command of the battle."

Harlbarton looked at Kage and then he looked at his hand, and he suddenly realized Kage's hand was trembling out of fear.

"Kage-kun." The Old captain smiled kindly.

The ninja looked at the old man.

"Take care of my ship okay? She's brand new."

Kage blinked and laughed somewhat nervously, knowing full well his plan does not consider the intactness of the ship. "No promises."

Chapter 17:

The Great Men of Age

Back to the current time…

The cannons on the Archangel Cliff top kept roaring over the sound of the Zaft knights and Alliance Soldiers screaming and yelling non stop. Adding to the uproar, the Zaft Carpentaria fleet also began their bombardment. Cannonballs from both sides were colliding midair while series of explosions erupted on both sides.

"Keep firing!" Natarle yelled.

The man to man combat was equally ferocious. The Natural soldiers of the Alliance are beat by sheer individual performance and numbers of the Advanced fleet. But thanks to the lay of the land, in which they hold the higher ground, and endless stream of arrows and artillery shelling, The soldiers managed to hold their ground, what's with the knights were being funneled in by the narrow slope.

A Zaft Knight gasped as Prayer's lance went through his shield and stabbed his heart. Prayer pulled out and looked at the battle in the inlet. 'Onii-san's deadlocked with Raww… as usual… and from where I'm standing I can't see what the Captain is doing…' he looked deeper and saw Kage, holding two swords, while his opponent holds none. '…it does look… unbelievable as it may seem… Kage-san is actually WINNING! But you can never be too sure with the Hakutenkun…'

A scream from one of his soldiers caught Prayer's attention.

Yzak had just cut down another soldier. "Keep at it! Soon Lord Veia will kill that Black Devil and march with us!"

Prayer frowned and yelled. "Hold your ground! Beat them back! I'll deal with him." Brandishing his lance and buckler the blond French boy glared at the silver haired Russian knight.

"Don't push your luck, brat. My master is invincible."

"Somehow… I feel my luck is holding." Prayer charged, lance first at the Water Knight.

00000000000000

Murrue glanced at the shores and found more and more ships just keep coming. '…we can hold them down for some time… but at this rate, we'll be running out of ammo and men soon…' "WhoA!"

Her thoughts were cut short when a projectile missed her head by a hairbreadth. Murrue angrily looked at the culprit: a grinning Dearka holding the joined Dragon Buster staff, barrel smoking.

"Oi! Pay attention! Ha Ha!"

"That Arab is starting to piss me off…" Brandishing her spear, Murrue charged forward.

Dearka hastily split the staff and fired furiously at the charging Captain. Not so surprisingly, Murrue blocked them all with her spear.

00000000000000

Nichol's ship had just landed carrying the very last of Zaft's infantry reinforcement on the Northern slope. On the southern, Shiho also landed. There are no more ships. This is truly is, their last reserve.

Nichol looked at the chaos ensuing on the slopes. 'This is it… the last gasp.'

00000000000000

Meanwhile, Natarle had just ordered a reload when a reloader returned with the bad news: "Ma'am! This is the last of our ammo! Putting aside the one we left on the rear walls, the storage is practically empty!"

Natarle cursed. When the cannons fell silent, they will only have arrows to support them. "Make them count!"

00000000000000

With all this considered, both sides are on equal ground in terms of raw military might and the battle is entering a condition of stalemate.

For the alliance, the fact Archangel had suffered enormous loss of live during the previous ambush attack is a very harsh blow to their infantry strength. Despite that, even at full strength, Alliance infantry in general, regardless of which division, are basically normal human race being asked to fight human descendants of the old Demi God race (the Oni clan), which makes them practically superior to them in every way. The never ending salvos of cannons that are superior of the Advanced cannons have been the only reason they managed to hold their position. But as it stands, their burning through their already dwindling ammunition horribly fast. The moment they ran out, the soldiers will lose the artillery support (and with it, their only edge) and the Advanced Knight will crush them. This is their desperate, final stand.

For the Advanced, the cannons of Archangels (and the Alliance army's artillery in general) had been the stuff of nightmares. It is a well known fact, that the Naturals seem to have a knack in building artilleries, and theirs had proven to be superior in every way to the Adavanced counterparts. It has proven to be the bane of many defeats of Zaft's supposedly superior infantry, and it has proven true now as well. 6 Bladebane ships and the flagship Aquarius from Gamoff had been effectively removed from battle thanks' to Kage's unbelievable Poseidon's Trident maneuver. Of the 200 ships that sailed from Carpentaria, half has been destroyed just to reach the shores, and many more are lost during the climb of the slope. The last, the very last of their reinforcements had landed. This is their desperate, final push.

Both sides are exhausted.

The only thing that managed to keep them going is their morale, born from faith.

Faith in their respective commanding officers and strongest warriors dueling down below.

The fate of the battle of the Archangel Bay… now hangs in the balance.

00000000000000

Several clashes appeared midair. A moment later, Mwu appeared out of nowhere and Raww landed some distance away from him.

"Come on Nemesis, we're getting nowhere like this."

Mwu could barely contain his frustration. How long has this battle been going?

00000000000000

His head spinning. He'd lost enough blood to swim in it, and that wound on his shoulder won't stop bleeding anytime soon. He can hear his cracked bones practically trembling in their joints. His torn muscles are already been exhausted way past their limits.

"SaY it aGaiN yOu lit'l ShIt!"

"I don't care if you're the master and Veia is… like second best in mastery… I just can't imagine him weaker than you." Kage just stood there, holding both Hyomaen and Ensui in his hand, fighting back the poison in him. 'That's right… just goad him… keep talking…' "…the first time I fought Veia… he fought me straight on. He didn't let me get within 10 feet of him without getting myself slashed back by at least 20 feet."

Goud glared angrily at Kage.

"He never… begged… he fight me fair and square, he even went so far to tell me the secrets of his weapons first so I can tell him mine without burden."

The Hakutenkun began walking towards the Ninja. Anger and murder swell in his mad eyes. But Kage haven't finished talking.

"You use poisons. Lies. Tricks. And earlier you call Veia… a weak shit?" Kage chuckled. "So ask yourself… who exactly is the weak shit here? You're the one who need poisons and tricks to win!"

That was the last straw. Roaring mad, Goud charged towards the Shinobi.

Kage smiled nervously and held Hyomaen and Ensui tightly in his hand. One thing about Goud is that he is easily irritable. No that's an understatement… he's unstable, ferocious… and just… well… predictable. Kage jumped away as Goud smashed the spot where he was standing on.

Kage grunted. Now his enemy is unarmed. He got both of his weapons in his hand, but he couldn't use it. It felt empty.

'…**we only react with someone who had mastered Hyomonken.' **A sultry whispery voice sounded on Kage's head. It was Ensui's.

'I guess as much.' Kage pull out the Hyomaen, using it as a normal sword. "AaARGhHHH!" Goud hurl himself at the ninja. Goud's claw smashed through Kage's chest, but the teen managed to swing the katana upward, splitting that arm down the middle. The Hakutenkun didn't even wince or scream (he's roaring angrily, not painfully). The katana was halfway cutting through the said arm when the arm literally melded back into one and grabbed Kage's face. The Hyomaen were effectively stuck in the middle of the reformed arm.

"HOAAAAARGH!" With a roar, Goud smashed the young boy's head to the icy floor. Ignoring the awkward way in which Hyomaen pierced his arm, the maddened Hakutenkun simply raised Kage's head and slam it again, and again, and again. At this point, the back of Kage's head had blood flowing out almost freely.

Kage's eyes couldn't see anything but his pain tolerance had reached its most extreme limit to the point he didn't feel anymore pain the next time Goud bashed his head again. Just then, something soar right past his head and hit Goud's head on the full. Whatever it was, it shook Goud enough and he let go of Kage. Through his blood drenched eyes, which pretty much makes everything red, the teen can still discern a cannon ball plastered on Goud's face.

000000000000

Back at Archangel's rear wall, several soldiers were congratulating Miriallia's lucky shot.

"Whoo-hoo! You shot him right on his head. Nice going there, missy!"

"R-Rather than that, we have to help Ki… Kage! He's getting butchered down there!" A flustered Milly quickly regained composure.

"Oh I can't believe this!" Tolle gritted his teeth in anger. "How can that son of a gun took a cannonball on his head and it's NOT knocked off its socket?"

"Keep firing! But mind your aim!" Sai ordered.

Milly took command of one cannon. "Lift it a little bit… and FIRE!"

Goud had just removed the cannon ball from his face when a second cannon ball hit him again on the head.

The soldiers on the rear wall cheered again. "WOW! Two headshots in a row! That's no lucky shot lady! Ya definitely got talent!"

"Alright missy! You aim! We'll fire!"

"I don't know if I can aim well… but…"

"Come on Milly! We need accuracy if we're going to support Kage!" Sai encouraged the timid girl.

"O…Okay… I'll try my best…" Milly's gaze became more determined.

000000000

Meanwhile, Goud was still trying to comprehend the fact he was shot twice on the head, with cannonballs to boot. "Grrhh… WhAT's tHe biG IdEa heRe?" All the sudden, cannonballs start flying towards him at an intensified rate, and even worse, they're unbelievably accurate enough to avoid hitting Kage. So far, at least 3 had hit him squarely on the chest and various others had barely grazed him. "Ya PiEce of ShIT!" Angered, the Hakutenkun smashed another incoming cannonball to the side and looked towards the rear wall. "Okay! MaYbe I'll SlaUghTer evErYOnE in thAt fOrtrEss and then I'll coMe back to you!"

Kage perked up at that.

000000000

One of the soldiers at the rear wall gulped. "Oookay… we've poked the bloody hornet's nest now!"

000000000

Goud walked past the bloodied form of Kage. The Hakutenkun barely get within a few steps away from Kage when the bloodied black ninja suddenly rose up, and stabbed Ensui to his foot, nailing him. Goud apparently was too furious to care, he forcibly lifted his foot, and Ensui ripped apart his toes but Goud simply stomped on as the wound regenerated. Kage roared and, like a beast, hurled himself to Goud. The murderous knight was taken by surprise and was thrown off balance. Kage frantically used Ensui and began stabbing every part of Goud his hand can reach. Pretty soon Veia's armor was riddled with holes, but no blood came out. The wounds closed and healed almost an instant after they were made.

"H… hEY! UnhAnD mE yoU…"

"You are not leaving this ship! YOU HEAR ME! YOU! ARE! NOT! GOING! ANYWHERE!" In his frantic, desperate fit, Kage grabbed the Hyomaen that still stuck to Goud's arm; brutally rip it out just as Goud was able to throw him to the ground. Goud roared and charged at Kage just as he recovered to face the incoming opponent and gripped the Hyomaen, sticking out. The Odachi rammed through the charging Hakutenkun right through his heart, yet Goud pay no heed. More furious than afraid, Kage wildly swing the Ensui around and, either by luck or something, he managed to cut Goud's neck, effectively beheading him. The head was still rolling mid air. Kage quickly launched the Ensui from his hand and nailed the said head right through the opening visor midair, sending it crashing to the floor. Losing its head, the body disoriented for a moment and crashed to the ground.

Kage pant and gasped. All that happened in such rapid succession, he forgot to breathe altogether. Just then, he saw the headless body twitched slightly, and by reflex, Kage roared and slammed the Hyomaen straight to the body's heart, deep. "AND STAY DOWN!"

000000000

Upon seeing the spectacle, the cadets in the rear wall cheered. "YEAH! HE DID IT!"

"You sure? I mean… that guy's immortal right?" Milly was a bit skeptical.

"Immortal, Schmmortal! I don't even care if that guy is a fucking God! No one gets beheaded and NOT getting hurt!"

000000000

Kage fell on his knees, panting and gasping. Half crawling, half falling, Kage stood at the edge of the battleship, facing the open sea. "Air… I need some air!" Hurriedly, Kage took off his mask. 'It's okay… this is pretty far… no one will see…' Kira opened his mouth and breathe in as much cold hard air as he could. The sharp coldness pierced his lungs and the open wounds allover his body. He looked at his own reflection at the surface of the cold ice mirror, dirtied by drips of his blood as it may. His face was a complete mess, with lots of bruises, bathed in blood, and various cuts… and was his nose bent the wrong way? Kira chuckled and grabbed his nose. Gritting his teeth, he forcibly turned it back to the original spot. Blood trickled out of the said nose after the loud crack that follows. "Grgh!" The boy grunted, holding the pain. He tried to turn around but his body won't follow his commands anymore. So slowly, he looked up. From the angle of where he's standing there are no more Zaft ships left. The only one remaining are the ones already landed on the shores. 'A final push… but… I figure we would be running out of ammo right about now… …well… thank goodness I still got one card up my sleeve…'

But then, he suddenly sensed movement from his back. "…I should've known that won't work." Kira quickly put back his mask as behind him, lo and behold, Goud's headless body had just removed Hyomaen from his chest, stood up, pulled out Ensui and picked up his head before reattaching it back to its neck.

000000000

The cadets on the rear wall of Archangel gaped at the sight.

"…okay… now I've seen everything."

000000000

Struggling to his limits, it took all Kage have just to get back on his feet and turn around.

"HoW DARE you cuT oFf My hEad! I'M so AngRy I miGHt gO cRazY!"

"Weren't you already crazy from the get-go?"

For a moment there, Goud felt like he was about to retort, but then he went silent. He looked at the rear wall and then to Kage's figure. The next thing he knew, Kage began hearing the Hakutenkun chuckling.

"Ku-ku… that's right… I almost forgot…"

Kage frowned. The man's intonation seems normally insidious every time he's up to something.

"Veia said… there's someone important to you in that fortress…"

And Kage's eyes widened. God… if this guy reached the rear walls… Kage suddenly exploded in anger and dashed.

Goud roared incoherently. "OWARGHRGRhARhWhAGRAGHHH!" The knight slammed both of his weapons to the icy floor, unleashing a whole horde of demonic serpents made of blood. "TaJuU MiZunARI HeBI!" Kage groaned. Quickly regained his bearings, the shinobi pulled out his supposedly last energy katana and charged forward towards the incoming hail of serpents. He knocked the first few serpents away, but the remaining serpents hit him full. Three grazed his shoulder and another 4 smashed him right on his chest, cracking some of his ribs. One particularly huge blood serpent nailed him to the ground splashing his entire figure with blood while his chest felt like they've been hammered by a jackhammer. Kage choked but he tried to get back up, until suddenly, he couldn't move a finger. The ninja's eyes widened in realization: the blood around him had hardened solid; he's now locked in place.

"NoW yoU sTaY tHerE, wHile I gO and gIve sOmE of ThoSe FriEnds of yours a HeLL of a TiMe!"

Kage angrily groaned, trying to get up. The shinobi gritted his teeth when he found he couldn't.

"_but from this… point onward… it will be a battle for survival… a battle without… honor"_

"Now I finally understand what he meant." Kage's figure was trembling with anger. Something he felt back when he slaughtered all those Bladebanes suddenly tingled back to his mind. "You… are… not…!" Suddenly, the hardened blood began to tremble and cracked.

Goud was halfway leaving the scene when he realized what happened. He turned around and saw the black ninja was already halfway of getting back up.

"Going… ANYWHERE!" One of Kage's arms finally broke free of the blood bind.

The Hakutenkun looked incredulously. 'How the Fuck did that brat managed to break free out of… Tch!' "HYOMONKEN! HISAME!" Swinging the Hyomaen, a hail of frozen swords was launched to Kage's still locked position. The ninja could only gasped as the rain of swords is coming in fast.

Until suddenly a giant sword landed right in front of him, its flat surface managed to effectively shield him from all incoming attacks. Kage gasped and recognize the sword. It was Harlbarton's very own sword: the Glamm.

Goud tilted his head, wondering what happened, until suddenly, a strong, iron clad grip from a hand belonging to the owner of the said sword raise his body off the ground by the head.

"Get off my boy, you psychopath." And with that, Harlbarton smashed Goud's head to the floor, fast and hard, effectively sinking half of the knight's face into the ice floor. "And for a good measure…" the old captain raised his feet and stomped the Hakutenkun's head hard, completely burying the Hakutenkun's head.

Harlbarton briskly walked towards his sword and knelt next to it, facing Kage.

"Harlbarton-san? Where's-?"

"That mad fire knight? Sent him sleeping with the worms and the moles… didn't kill him… but he won't be troubling you anytime soon." Harlbarton smiled kindly.

In some inland, unexplainably far away from the main battleground, buried all the way down to his neck, was Miguel, angry as hell.

The old captain made several handseals and a small flock of fire blow out of his mouth. He gently controlled its output and melted all the blood binding Kage's body. When at last the last trace of the blood vaporized, Goud roared as he finally managed to get his head off the floor. "BwUaAAAhauAAA!" He looked around and saw Harlbarton tending to Kage. Without further ado, the mad Hakutenkun lunged himself towards the old captain.

Kage whimpered. But Harlbarton pay no heed and just as Goud's blades were just inches away from him, the old captain swing his fist backward and hard, accurately smashed Goud's face with the back of his hand, without even looking at the enemy.

"Don't stand up. Here… just take one of these." Harlbarton took a bag and take out a small pill, colored in black. "This is something I bought from Orb Medic nin… a soldier's pill. It's a high yield protein condensed in one tiny pill. It's enough to make a soldier continue fighting for a whole day without eating or resting… or so they say."

Kage took the pill and swallowed it. For a moment, he felt full of energy and all his pain seem to disappear completely. In fact, he felt refreshed and ready to fight again. The ninja try to get up but Harlbarton pushed him back. "Let me go! I can fight, he's immortal!"

"I know you can and you've done beautifully. But soldier's pill is only a pain suppressant and energy boost. They're like doping that will eventually wear off… and naturally it didn't heal your wounds. Now you go and rest, your part is done. Now let me take it from here." Harlbarton smiled one final time and turned around. He effortlessly took his large sword and marched towards Goud.

"GRrRGRgRgRgGGGHH!" Goud start growling again. Brandishing his two swords, Goud lunged towards the old captain. Harlbarton remain calm and raised his sword over his head. His famed Guard of the Hawk stance is at the ready. The moment both combatants are within striking range, Goud swung his weapon first. The pair of swords was rapidly going into Harlbarton's personal area to a certain extent… before Goud suddenly found himself getting hurled away a few feet from where he was standing before the clash. "W…wHat just HappEned?"

But Harlbarton didn't bother answering. Instead he placed himself firmly on the spot, raising his sword again, waiting patiently. In a stark contrast, Goud roared and yelled incoherently and rush forward haphazardly.

"Allow me to show you." The old captain gently spoke. "How to really use the Guard of the Hawk."

Kage, still lying half dead on the floor, his eyes widened slightly. Harlbarton wasn't speaking to Goud, he was speaking to him.

Goud swung his two weapons at Harlbarton again. The old captain quickly reacted the moment the attack entered striking range… but it was strange. In a direct contrast with Goud's lightning fast slash, Harlbarton's swing was slow and very smooth. The heavy blade of Glamm conveniently landed on the side of Hyomaen almost without a sound and gently moved to Ensui and nicked its surface just a thud. The trajectories of the two weapons were changed, and all the sudden, Goud found his chest completely open. Without stopping, the Glamm had already returned to its overhead position, and just like that:

Harlbarton's entire body suddenly went rigid and the giant blade blurred. Goud's eyes widened, a giant cut suddenly began descending on his armor from his shoulder to his chest. At the chest, the slash turned into a stab that pierced him halfway through. But Harlbarton isn't done yet. While one hand was holding the handle of the sword piercing Goud, the other hand suddenly moved to the butt of the sword and grabbed it. The old captain stomp forward effectively crushing the icy floor below, and his body bent forward, almost as if he was about to fall, but instead he used the momentum, putting his entire body mass into it and shoved the sword through. Even worse for Goud, Harlbarton rapidly spin the Glamm, turning the simple stab into a giant drill stab. The damage was monstrous.

The attack sent Goud off the ground backward, spiraling out of control with a completely obliterated torso and back.

Kage gaped at the sheer destructive force of the said technique. Now he truly realized: all those times they were sparing with each other, Harlbarton was taking it easy. 'So this is the man who led the 7th Fighting Division… Captain Lewis 'Iron Wall' Harlbarton.'

"A hawk always looked at the opponent's eyes. Even after the enemy's dead, even while it was feasting on its prey. It always, always, looked at the opponents eyes. Remember this well, Kage."

Kage looked at Harlbarton and, with the sudden understanding, he realized now just how laughable his version of Guard of the Hawk in comparison with the original one.

As if able to read his mind, Harlbarton spoke again. "Worry not. Your Guard of the Hawk is commendable. But you have not my experience. The time I've spent in one battle after another. But eventually, you too will amass experience, as I did. And you will grasp it as well."

Kage bent his head down. There was such a huge difference in strength between them. 'I guess… this is it for me huh?' Kage let his head fell. The last energy katana dispersed and with it, his vest also completely disappeared, leaving only his detached sleeve.

"GrghGh!" A groan drew their attention once more. Goud had got back on his feet. Water flow endlessly around his torn apart chest which rapidly recovers, reforming everything: his shattered ribs, his torn apart lungs even reformed its Heart. When it was over, a perfectly unscathed chest was shown.

"My, oh my. He really is an immortal." Harlbarton readied himself once more.

But it piqued Kage's interest. '…water? What's with those… water?'

"I'M GonnA KiLL YoU! I'M GOnNa FucKinG KiLl YoU!" He raised both of his sword overhead and launched a hailstorm of ice blades. "HYOMONKEN! HISAME!"

The old captain steadied himself in front of Kage, shielding him from incoming attack. He placed his sword overhead and then Kage saw it again.

The true form of the Guard of the Hawk.

Unlike the previous Guard of the Hawk which forbade anything to go inside the user's striking range, the true Guard of the Hawk in fact allows things to come in dangerously close to the user. This however, revealed openings in the opponent's form, opening which can be skillfully utilized. With little to no effort, without panicking or wasting any movements, Harlbarton simply knock all attacks that really going his way while casually ignoring others that of no danger to him or simply negligible. This true Guard of the Hawk, instead of blocking enemy's attack, is more like altering the enemy's attack in accordance to the user's will which require extremely precise control and pinpoint accuracy.

Indeed, despite the thousands of ice swords haphazardly flying about, not even one put so much of a scratch on Harlbarton or Kage, every one of them either missed horribly or changed to a conveniently safe direction midway. The moment the hailstorm ended, Goud's insane form was already right in front of Harlbarton's face.

'It's useless.' Kage sighed. '…once you entered the range of Glamm's striking range, you're at the mercy of the Hawk's eyes.'

A hawk always looked at the opponent's eyes indeed.

Goud gasped. He never really noticed it, at least not until he get this close. Harlbarton's eyes had never left his eyes, even throughout the whole ice swords bombardment. Goud suddenly found Glamm pressed to his chest. And with an upward slash, the Hakutenkun was sent flying upward, spiraling out of control.

"It's Goud isn't it?" Harlbarton calmly approach the spot where Goud landed in a crash. "I've had multiple encounters with Veia in the past. And I must admit, doing something like this to him was something I used to do only in my dreams."

"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Goud was completely blinded by rage, and just like before, charge straight from the front. Again, Harlbarton gently redirect his attack, and, swinging his giant sword like a baseball bat, sent Goud flying with a few limbs obliterated.

The Hakutenkun quickly regenerates. He quickly sent a wave of icicles bursting right under their feet. But Harlbarton, almost too easily, retaliate in the same manner and again it end the same way. Meanwhile, Kage continue to watch, battling the poison and the pain coursing through his body. He really wish he could just faint, but no. But…

'…what is this… feeling? What is this instinct that tells me if I… I didn't pay attention to this battle… if I lose consciousness… we will lose?' In truth, throughout this entire ordeal, Kage had been swinging between fainting and staying awake. But eventually, with the amount of injury he had suffered, it is only a matter of time before he succumbed. Only that when he does, he suddenly jerked half awake when images appearing on his head. Again. This time he saw Harlbarton getting cut down by a maniacal Goud and he fell on the floor, his upper and lowers half separated. The Alliance soldiers were butchered one by one. Fuji getting hailed away by a barrage of cannons and arrows. The Archangel fortress burns with the Alliance flag were replaced with Zaft's. When Kage jerked back to God sent consciousness, he realized one undeniable fact: they will all die if he didn't do anything.

Kage looked at Harlbarton. His focus was instantly fixed on the spot where, in his vision, he saw Harlbarton was ripped in half. Kage's eyes widened in realization. Blood trickling from the edges of Harlbarton's captain vest.

Truth be told, cold sweat began to drench Harlbarton's neck. Worse, all the sudden, although Goud still attacking ferociously, the immortal warrior suddenly began concentrating on one particular side.

'Crazy but not stupid…' Harlbarton groaned inwardly. 'He noticed.' Blood continues to flow out from his torn apart side stomach, hidden quite well beneath his vest. Although he won against Miguel, the mad Fire knight still managed to did a number on his being. And now, Goud noticed it, and start using it to his advantage.

Goud continue to charge again and again, every blow Harlbarton blocked made his visage getting paler by the second. It clearly hurt the defender more than the attacker (especially when the latter is a god-damn immortal). Goud charged in again and Harlbarton raised his sword to defend. But midway, the old captain suddenly twitched and reacted late. Goud's slash finally went in and Ensui was just about to cleave in Harlbarton's figure, and the person in question was just about ready to …

…until Kage suddenly decided to jump in and smash Ensui away, pushing Goud back.

"Kage?" The sudden appearance shocked both elder combatants.

Shoving another pack of Soldier's pill to his mouth while still munching the others, brandishing the last energy katana, Kage pointed his katana at Goud. "Get off my Captain, you psychopath."

"I ThoUghT You Ran oUt of ThaT GurRen ThiNG!"

"And who on earth gave you that idea?" Swishing his Kurenai Shiki energy katana, Kage stood right next to Harlbarton.

"Kage…kun?"

"The only thing left of Kurenai Shiki is this sleeve. So this Gurren is really is my last."

"You should rest."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Remember, the original plan was for us to gang up on Goud Veia right?"

"But…"

"Harlbarton-san… who is more unfortunate?"

"Pardon?"

"He who lacks… or he who excess?"

Harlbarton thought for a moment. "I don't think there's an answer to that, Kage-kun."

Kage embraced a thought, and nodded. "Yeah. That's what I thought." Brandishing his energy katana, Kage made ready to fight. "Just focus to block his attacks from any other area besides the one I'm covering-WHOA!" No sooner than Kage said that, Goud had slammed both of his weapons at him again. The ninja groaned under the pressure. But Harlbarton quickly disappeared, and suddenly reappeared right on top of Goud and slam his Glamm hard, breaking the floor apart, creating a small flock of steam. Goud managed to back away in time and disappeared.

Kage quickly ready himself. All the sudden Goud appeared right in front of him, but before he can react, Harlbarton suddenly blocked a slash. When's Kage's attention were drawn, Another Goud suddenly appeared to his side and attacked. The ninja had just barely blocked him when suddenly another attack hit him on his shoulder. "Argh!"

"Huddle up!" Harlbarton roared. And the two closed the distance between them. Kage remember facing this before. Goud's speed was fast enough that he can leave behind hundreds of semi real after-images of him. As expected, hundreds of Goud suddenly appearing around them and are consecutively attacking them from every direction within moments of each other. Both fighters' swords swished and turned, blocking every attack coming their way.

Goud realized not one of his attacks came through. And this simply enraged him even more. "GragARgARgARGHH! WhY WoN'T YoU jUSt DIEEEE!" all the sudden, the ice floor around the two break apart and pieces of it, each the size of an iceberg float around them.

"What now…"

The iceberg partially break apart. Some of the pieces melted to water, other pieces instantly vaporized. The ice, water and steam suddenly began mixing with one another. Harlbarton frowned. "Kage-kun… this is…"

"The three forms of Hyomonken: Water, Ice and Steam… it only makes sense that there should be a technique in there that combines them all."

"THAT'S RIGHT! NOW LET ME SHOW YOU THE TRUE POWER OF THE ONE WHO HAD MASTERED HYOMONKEN IN ITS ENTIRETY!" Goud's mad voice echoed allover the maelstrom of water, ice and steam. The three elements began to mix and formed a horde of hundreds of dragons made of ice and water, with steam bursting from their scales, encircling the two combatants.

"Holy…"

"Oh… my…"

"HYOMONKEN-OUGI! SEIRYUU NO EIKOU! (Glory of Seiryuu) In unison, every dragon from every direction charged at Kage and Harlbarton. One after another, the dragons collided with their target, creating a massive explosion of icicles, water, and steam. The bombardment continues on and on, for several minutes, the sound of the dragon exploding icicles and steam can be heard allover the battlefield. Finally, after the last dragon fell, a large drenched iceberg of icicles, covered in steam can be seen right on the spot where Kage and Harlbarton were standing.

Goud finally reappeared and looked at his handiwork. He laughed maniacally. "GyAhAhAYHhAHAHAhaHAA! LOOK WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO DARE TO OPPOSE ME! GhyAHAHAHAyHAYHAyHAyHA!"

No sooner than he finished, two bursts of flame exploded right next to his feet, and from these flames, a pair of hands – one was Kage's and the other was Harlbarton's, suddenly appeared right from the ground and grabbed his legs. Both Kage and Harlbarton used the same jutsu. "Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu! (Earth Element: Groundhog Technique Decapitation)" And suddenly Goud found himself being dragged into the ground. "WHAT THE…! YOU BASTARDS!" Goud quickly slashed the arms holding him multiple times. But the arm quickly disappeared amidst the flames, and Goud was buried halfway down.

At that moment, all the steam dispersed as a pair of fire dragon drill out of the ice floor, and at the center, Harlbarton and Kage suddenly charged out of the firestorm. Both were going at the locked Goud with a stab. The two blades, both material and immaterial hit him right on the chest and, to his shock, both Kage and Harlbarton rapidly spin their blades in different direction. And while the blades are still spinning and obliterating the victim's innards…

"Harlbarton-san!"

"Yosh!"

In concert, the two Alliance warriors swing their blades sideways to opposing direction while the blades still spinning. Goud's upper half was completely torn apart, leaving a brutally ripped apart stump of his lower half buried in the ice. His head spiraling around. Kage quickly finished a jutsu and fired: "Katon, Goukyaku no Jutsu!" The fireball quickly made its way to Goud's head and completely vaporized its content, leaving behind an empty smoking antler horn helmet clanking on the floor.

The two looked at the brutally ripped apart of a stump that is Goud Veia's lower half. The two fighters panted and gasped and fell on their knees.

"Oh dear lord… You fought for well over a few hours against this monster…"

"Few hours? I thought it was only a few minutes!"

"Things get a little hazy in combat, including our sense of time. How did you learn how to use Dragon Stinger?"

"Dragon Stinger… you mean that spinning Stinger stab? Well you threw a couple of those suckers at me during intensive training, remember that?"

"I used normal Stingers at you."

"Yes, well… I kinda figure someone like you could make it stronger by putting a spin into it."

"Right you are." Harlbarton smiled in admiration. This kid is very perceptive. "Nice idea by the way, using the Karyuu Endan to blast off a path from that tight spot."

"Nice perfect Karyuu Endan for your first time, sir."

"Years of practice." Harlbarton was about to chuckle again but he was overwhelmed at last by the injury on his side stomach. "Ergh…" The Captain touched the wound underneath the vest. When he pulled out his hand, it was covered in blood.

"You better get that looked at."

"I could say the same to you and your shoulder."

"Nerve poison. Thanks to whatever other muck he put into me…" Kage looked at Goud's stump.

"…I don't think he'll be coming back up."

"Veia told me… you can't kill him by simple dismemberment. Blowing up the parts that has been cut won't work either. He can regenerate himself as fast as he's injured." Kage looked at the stump, and, truth be told, he can see Goud's severed spinal cord began to reform again, albeit slowly. "But when I stabbed his head, it took some time for his body to regenerates. Now I vaporized his head clean… it'll take some time. We can rest easy."

"He's more like a zombie… But all the rest in the world won't help you when your enemy is immortal!"

"No. We don't have to defeat him; we need to defeat his forces. The last of the Zaft's reinforcements is here. I just need to play my last trump card." Kage tied an explosive tag to a kunai and throw it to the sky. Kage grinned. "I didn't dare to play this card a little early because… well… there was no guarantee what Goud Veia or Raww le Klueze are capable of."

000000000000000

The soldiers on the cliffs saw the signal and realized the last portion of Kage's plan is now in motion.

Like a raging sea god, Fuji suddenly burst out of the ocean below the southern cliff and roared. Grabbing the heavy Zaft battle barge, the giant man lifted it up over his head, tossing the knights on board to crash down below. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Using the heavy ship like a giant mace, the giant dropped the ship on top of another. 'Damn these Advanced ships are heavy alright!'

"Holy shit! We totally forgot about that monster!" One of the Zaft knights gaped.

"No we don't!" Dearka grinned. "Unload our own monster!"

One battle barge unlatched the surface of their entire upper deck and from it, pull out a huge cannon. Not nearly as big as the Lohengrin, but its 5 times larger than even the triple barreled Isolde. 5 large knights and 5 horses were needed to turn the cannon to aim at Fuji.

"Whoa!" Seeing the size of the cannon, Fuji quickly used the battle barge as a shield, and just in time.

"Tanhausser Cannon! FIRE!" The large cannon roared in a noise equivalent to its size. The bullet flew out of the barrel, punched through the battle barge and grazed Fuji's shoulder. The thing is, a small part of the Tanhausser suddenly exploded after the shot.

"Gah!" Fuji groaned as he was pushed back hard enough that he fell on his back. "And I thought only the Alliance have the big guns!"

The cannon squad of the Tanhausser knew better though. "Damn! That Zala guy did say this thing is still a prototype… Reload! RELOAD! And someone hurry and cool off the cannon! HURRY UP!"

Murrue groaned when she saw the huge cannon. "Are they trying to imitate our Lohengrin? But it's still imperfect… FUJI! SECURE OR DESTROY THAT THING!"

"Way ahead of you miss captain!" Fuji angrily waded through the enemy fleet. Alas, despite his huge size, or rather, due to it, he became an easy target for arrows and cannons.

000000000000000

"Wow… I guess it's bound to happen. They always feared our cannons after all…"

Kage however, distinctly remember what it was. '…Tanhausser… I thought you said that thing will never exist out of papers…' "But it changes nothing. I thought Fuji could've dealt with the army easily. Now with that thing around… this ain't gonna be easy."

"And the only way to settle this is…"

"Either the enemy forces on the Northern Cliff were pushed back… or we found a way to kill this immortal madman and parade his personal effects in front of his men. That would devastate their morale greatly."

As they continue this conversation, Harlbarton just realized that Goud had already regenerated his torso area, and its getting faster and faster by the second. "What if we use a twin Goukyaku no jutsu, and burn him till there's nothing left?"

"Unless we can get him to the very last cinder, he can still regenerate from that." Kage looked to the sky and saw some clashes occurring. Mwu and Raww are still deadlocked in their own deathmatch. He turned his attention to Goud and realized the Hakutenkun need only to regenerate his head. But something's odd. The body didn't move a budge… 'Wait a minute…'

Kage quickly approached the body and grabbed the man's shoulder… and it suddenly shattered to ice flakes. Kage's eyes widened. It was a decoy. "Son of a…"

Suddenly, the whole ice platform that is the battlefield ripped asunder. Both Kage and Harlbarton, taken by a complete surprise, were thrown off the ground by the shockwave. "Kage-kun! Stick with chakra! Stick with chakra!" With the floor they were standing were breaking apart to pieces left and right. Just then, another huge hunk of ice snapped to two and came crashing upon them.

"JUMP!" The two warriors jumped away from the danger spot and stick to the cliff wall.

The two looked at the shattered platform. "Damn he really got us. But where is he?" Harlbarton looked around the wreckage. He couldn't see anything. "Do you see him, Kage-kun? Kage-kun?" Harlbarton heard no reply and he turned his attention to Kage. The boy was no longer there. He saw in the distance and gasped. Kage was desperately running on the wall, back to the direction of the fortress. That's when the old captain finally realized what's happening. "So that's what… aargh! Why didn't I see this sooner…"

Down below, the surface of the water on the inlet was getting frozen, forming an ice road and one can see Goud was running on top of it. With murder and glee mixed in his eyes, the mad knight was charging towards the rear wall.

The cadets who saw this began quaking in fear. "Oh shit… oh shit! He's coming for us!"

"Ready on guns!" Sai quickly yelled.

Unfortunately, only a few managed to summon enough courage to follow Sai's words.

"Come on men, get up! He's coming!" Tolle forced some of the horrified cadets back on their feet.

"Fire! FIRE!" Milly desperately screamed, and several cannons began to fire. As expected, they accurately flew to Goud's direction. Goud simply laughed and cut the cannonballs midair while eying at the one firing the cannons, specifically, Miriallia.

"I seE yOu biTCh!"

Suddenly Miriallia felt a chill at the back of her neck. And to her great horror, she realized what it was: Goud was looking at her.

In a blink of an eye, the Hakutenkun suddenly appeared right in front of them, standing atop the cannon barrel. The cadets screamed in horror and tried to run. Goud laughed maniacally and raised his swords and was about to slash Milly. Until suddenly Kage appeared right next to him and sent a kick to his face. The blow seems to be quite unexpected that it managed to send Goud rolling on the floor.

"Ki-Kage!" Milly gasped in surprise.

"It's Kage!" The other cadets also cheered.

His mind was too preoccupied with the thoughts of stopping Goud, Kage ignored the cheers and went straight to Goud.

"Oh WhaT's wiTH yoU? Just lEt me fiNIsh-" Kage's left hand found its way to Goud's head and, summoning unworldly power out of nowhere, he can actually feel the helmet dented slightly under his grip. Still with that power, Kage slammed the murderous maniac of a Knight's head straight to the ground and grind it along the floor.

"AAAAAAAAARGHH!" Kage was more furious than desperate. The thought that this man… this… monster… is going to hurt his friends just to gain an upper hand against him is absolutely unacceptable. The grinding finally stopped after Kage smashed Goud's head into a wall. After which the ninja began pounding at the knight's face with his right arm. After several more pounding, Kage realized this is not going to work. And so he grabbed Goud's right arm, the one holding Hyomaen and kneed its elbow, breaking it, forcing him to let go of the Nodachi. Next, he put a foot on Goud's left arm, and step on Ensui, breaking its blood sword before kicking it away. Finally he grabbed Goud's head with both of his hands and began crushing it under his palms. Kage put all the power he can muster and he could actually feel Goud's antler horn helmet began to crack. For a moment, Kage feel slightly elated, feeling he can win at last.

And all the sudden his strength left him and to the Ninja's horror, he wasn't able to move a muscle anymore.

"Eh?"

In an instant, Goud regenerated his arms, grabbed Hyomaen and cast: "Hyomonken, Hisame!" Only a small hail of sharp ice fragments flew out of the nodachi and impaled the paralyzed Kage. One ice shard embedded on Kage's side stomach while two smaller but sharp ones stuck on Kage's shoulder. But it was a shallow stab and none are in particularly dangerous spot. But it was enough to send Kage flying back and fell before his horrified friends.

"WhAt's ThIS?" Goud groaned and looked at Hyomaen. It looks off color and had lost its radiance.

Meanwhile, Kage was completely paralyzed. 'Wh… what happened? Why couldn't I move…?' then his eyes widened in realization. 'The nerve poison… I see… it was spreading slowly a while back… now it's completely all over my body!' Kage's purple eyes gazed helplessly at his friends behind him.

Get out of here!

To his horror, his voice won't come out. RUN! His brain screamed the order to the mouth that won't move.

"Oh WeLL." Goud tossed away the Hyomaen and looked menacingly at the prey before him. "I wAs wOnDeriNG whEn wiLL thaT pOiSon toOk EffECT."

"Poison?" Sai gritted his teeth.

"You dirty rotten son of a…" Tolle burst in anger. So Kira has been fighting a god damn cheater!

Goud looked at the cadets sinisterly. They were all just lamb for slaughter. But a certain pack of trio particularly caught his interest. But to be absolutely sure… The Hakutenkun grabbed Kage's head and lift it up so that he can get a good view of them all.

"So?" Goud tighten his grip on Kage's head. "Which one is it? Out of all these lowlifes, which one is the most important for you?"

Kage looked at his friends. Goud followed his sight and his eyes landed on Sai, then Tolle, and then finally Milly. Goud smiled sinisterly behind his helmet and tossed Kage away. He began moving to Milly. "Looks like we have a winner."

Tolle angrily protectively run in front of Milly. "I'll kill you if you touch her you monster!"

"Thinking back, I owe that bitch for all those cannonballs she tossed at me, didn't I?" He raised Hyomaen and charged forward. Kage let out a mute scream, but all the sudden, a giant sword flew out of nowhere and embedded itself on Goud's neck disorienting him for a moment. In that instance, Harlbarton came crashing down on top of the Hakutenkun and grabbed his sword still embedded on the knight's neck.

Without saying another word, the old captain twisted it up and ripped the head off its neck. "Kids! Get out of here! It's not safe anymore!"

"But Kage's wounded… he was poisoned! We're not going anywhere while-"

"I know." Harlbarton grabbed Kage's body, with the last of the Kurenai Shiki, the detached red sleeve, still wrapped his right arm, and throw the boy to his gang. Sai and Milly took him, but Tolle glanced worriedly at Harlbarton. All the sudden, Goud's body twitched again, sending most of the cadets scrambling in terror, leaving just Kage, Harlbarton and Kira's group with Goud.

"Go! Get to the medical ward and get Kage treated!"

"But what about you!" Tolle looked at the ridiculously severe wound on Harlbarton's side stomach.

"Been through worse. NOW DO AS I SAY!" Harlbarton final roar stopped the argument short.

Tolle gritted his teeth and together with the rest run away inside the fortress. Meanwhile, Goud had just reattached his head and looked angrily at Harlbarton.

000000000000000

For some reason and due to the lack of space, Mikhail Coast had found himself locked in a hospital ward. Well, the part of his stomach that was stabbed by Prayer still under medical attention, but based on his own understanding as a doctor, he understand pretty well that he's basically physically fit. But he's not a fighter. He's a doctor. He's supposed to be a lifesaver, not a lifetaker.

Right now, he kept seeing things he's so used to see these days in Zaft's medical ward. As soon as a head on collision between two armies occurred, the flow of the injured will increase tenfold. Soldiers screaming, holding their lost limb. Young'uns in mental shock, screaming murder and crying. 'Seeing by the number of injured people coming in… and the injuries they've suffered… many receive physical damage that would demand a total recovery period of at least 2 weeks… mental recovery is probably well over a month… 87% of these people will not be able to return to active combat duty any time soon, the rest will never be able to enter combat duty again due to physical and mental over-stress…'

"MEDIC! WE NEED MEDIC HERE!" Tolle screamed desperately.

Mikhail's train of thoughts were cut as soon as the scream pierced the noise in the medical word.

Tolle lead the group carrying the paralyzed and misshapen Kage towards the Medical Ward. When they get there, the medical ward was filled to the brim by wounded soldiers and medics running left and right treating the injured. When the wounded soldiers saw a bunch kids comes in carrying the half dead Kage on their shoulders, everyone gasped and quickly make way.

Mikhail saw the figure and recognized the man shaped demon… but he never would've guessed he would live to see him in such a… horrifying state. '40% of his muscles strands are torn apart in at least 12 different spots, multiple severe fractures in bone structure, skin losing color, he had lost 15% of his blood, multiple stab and slash wounds… especially that shoulder… wound looks old, had yet healed… possibly poison… body twitching abnormally, nerve poison…' Mikhail could only come up with one person who can inflict that amount of damage on a single person. '…my God… did he fought one on one with Lord Veia… to the point Lord Veia was forced to switch to Goud?'

Meanwhile, the Archangel's Chief Doctor was shocked when he saw the horrifying shape of his masked patient. Some of the injured soldiers who witnessed this even vomited.

"If I didn't see this guy breathing I'd say you guys brought me a corpse. Get ready for emergency treatment! We need to get these shrapnel out!" But before the doctor could operate, Kage's hand grabbed the doctor's cloak, to the shock of everyone.

The doctor looked at Kage's eyes. Weakly, the boy muttered in single words. "Treat… nerve poison… must… get back… fight…"

"No way! You shouldn't even move anymore! You can't take part in this battle any longer!"

Kage remained adamant. Fighting the nerve poison continuously encroach his system, Kage still struggled to speak. "CAPTAIN HARLBARTON… DANGER… MUST… HELP!"

Every soldier who looked at the scene were deeply moved. They looked at their own injuries, none of them are light, and then they looked at Kage's horrifying form. They suddenly felt embarrassed. How laughable their injuries are in comparison to the state Kage's in. Shape of this guy's physique, he's probably no older than the kids that brought him in. But he still wants to help them all win.

"Kage-dono! Where's Captain Harlbarton?" One of the soldiers who lost one of his eyes asked.

"Fighting… Goud… Veia… top… rear wall…"

"Okay." Limping, he took a katana and was getting ready to dash off. One of his fellow soldier stopped him.

"Are you nuts? Kage-dono said there's a Hakutenkun up there!" The man that said this had his cheek ripped from the edge of his lips, creating a horrifying one sided Glasgow smile.

The one eyed soldier slapped the hand away. "We are soldiers of the 7th Division. This is OUR Fortress. No Zaft devil can get all high and mighty and trash this place without us having a say about it!"

The man shook his head and took a sword. "What I meant is, are you nuts, going there alone to hog all the glory by yourself?" Suddenly, many other injured soldiers, despite their wounds still bleeding also rise up and took their weapons. The doctors who were treating them flabbergasted and at a complete loss of words, they forgot to reprimand their patients.

The one eyed man smirked. "Then tag along."

"GUYS…!" Kage barked.

Sai stood up. "Guys, look, he's immortal. We've shot his head with cannons, Kage and Captain Harlbarton had sliced him to pieces, blow his head off, and still he lives! You guys are no match for him."

One of the soldiers, an elderly soldier who had lost an arm, pushed Sai down with his remaining arm and snorted. "Ya hear that boys? A brat and an old man can do that much damage to Zaft's famed Hakutenkun. This should be a chinch for us wounded men." The man then declared to everyone in the room. "Those of you who are able to stand and hold a weapon, get your sissy ass back on your feet. Let's show them what men of the 7th division are capable of!" And nearly half of the people in the ward get back up; limping as they did so, grabbed their weapons and joined the ranks.

The soldiers chuckled to one another. And without further ado, they all left. Not a trace of fear left in their eyes of the wounded soldiers who are now marching likely to their doom. The soldiers walked out of the ward without looking back, leaving behind the stunned medical attendants behind.

Once they've reached a distance, the one who rallied everyone chuckled. "They say old timer gotta step aside and let the young uns do the job… Seeing a boy like that… kinda reminds me when I was young."

"I've known you for 20 years and I've never seen you fight half as good as that guy."

"I know… he's a much better person than me… that's why he's definitely gonna come back to his feet even if he had to drag himself up… he's gonna return back fighting."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Can't see his face, but his eyes, unlike ours, ain't dead yet."

"Ah, yeah… yer right." One soldier nodded.

"Absolutely." The other also nodded.

"Alright, you war pigs… let's go get ourselves killed. Let's lose another limb to this immortal bastard and scream Fuck! Fuck! Let us old relics pave a way and give chance to the youngs."

Every one of these men, they all had the same plan in their heads. They're all going to fight Goud Veia. They are all going to die. And they are going to buy time with their lives. Until Kage recover.

And none of them are flinching.

Of all the shocked souls left in the medical ward, no one was more shocked than one Mikhail Coast. 'Wha… what just happened? Those guys that just left… physically they are still partially capable of fighting… but just a little while ago, my diagnose showed none of them are mentally fit to return to active combat… and yet… all the sudden…' the doctor looked at the weak and paralyzed Kage. '…this man… just what is he?' And Mikhail made a decision. "Let me help. I'm a doctor."

"Yeah right. You're a murder saboteur, Mister. The only chance we will ever gonna let you help is when Hell freezes over!" Tolle barked.

"With the amount of blood he's losing by the second, I won't even have to lift a finger and let you amateur idiots treat him, and he'll be dead for sure. If the idea is for him to survive, LET ME HELP."

Kage looked at Mikhail. Now, at the edge of life and death, he finally remembered this man's face. He was that doctor who treated Fuji's wounds that night. At his current state, he can only utter a word: "Why?"

"…I'm a doctor before I'm a Bladebane. I have my principles."

Everyone looked at Mikhail and then to Kage, apparently leaving the decision to him. Kage finally nodded. "…do…it."

Mikhail smiled and shoved his chained hands. "A doctor needs his hands."

Tolle and Sai was still a bit reluctant, but they finally concedes. Sai unlocked the chains, but Tolle grabbed a sword and menacingly point it at Mikhail. "One wrong move buddy… and I'll kill you."

000000000000000

The wounded soldiers were quick to make their way to the rear wall. It's just that, before they can get to the surface, the wall suddenly burst open, and from there, Harlbarton, beaten, covered in cuts and blood, and worse for wear, were shoved through the crumbling walls.

"Captain?" They gasped.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Harlbarton choked as blood trickled at the corner of his torn lips. The blood from the wound on his side stomach is flowing ever freely now. He looked incredulously at his wounded soldiers. The state they're in, they should be in the ward, not on a battlefield!

"We're here to take a piece out of this guy."

"With your body like that? No way in hell."

"You should talk, Cap. For a guy who holds the title Iron Wall, you're in a pretty sorry state!"

"He's good… I had no idea how did Kage survived fighting this monster one on one."

The busted wall was cut to pieces as Goud walked in with Hyomaen and Ensui in hand. "WhAt's ThIS? MoRe mEat fOR ThE SlaUghTER?"

"Guys, you should go back. This is a direct order from your captain."

"With all due respect, shove it up your ass Captain." The soldier chuckled. Since their going to die, might as well pull out all their stops. "…he's gonna come back."

"Yeah. He's definitely gonna come back."

"Heck, even if he died, I bet he's gonna be such a goodie-goodie tougher-than-thou son of a bitch for the devils, Hell would've spat him back out."

"Totally."

Harlbarton looked at his men. They all believed in Kage. The old captain smiled. "Let's show him how we do this, 7th division style."

And with a great cry, the great men all charged against the immortal.

000000000000000

At the Archangel Bay…

Now Mwu is really anxious. Just a moment ago he saw Kage and Harlbarton beat the crap out of Goud Veia. The combo was good. And he thought he can at last focus on Raww and ignore everything else. He wasn't even distracted by that flashy ice technique Goud pulled out. For a moment, he was actually able to make Raww fight for his life.

But then, the battleship finally broke apart, and then he suddenly couldn't find Kage, Harlbarton… and even more alerting, Goud Veia was nowhere in sight. The shock proved to be his undoing, and suddenly he found himself suffering a few injuries he shouldn't have.

"Nemesis, what's wrong with you? What's with this weird performance? You're getting better, you're getting worse, you're getting better again… come on. Give me some sustained performance will you?"

Mwu angrily groaned. The fight at the two cliff tops had become a battle of attrition. The only way to turn the tables is by defeating the head of the army. His fight with Raww is going nowhere. He couldn't gain the upper hand, and neither could his rival. But a stalemate is still not a win.

Their only hope now is for Kage and Harlbarton to finish off Goud Veia.

…as impossible as it may sound.

000000000000000

Barely 15 minutes had passed, and of all the brave souls who left the ward, now there are only two souls left.

Halrbarton could barely hold his heavy large sword with one hand, while his other hand limped uselessly. Throughout the fight, Goud haven't used his horrifying sword style. He's using pure sword techniques to fight. And it was still plenty to powerful for them.

The last surviving soldier could barely stand nor see. Blood clotted one of his eyes, rendering him partially blind.

In front of the two, Goud stood atop a pile of corpses, on both of his swords, multiple body parts were skewered and hanged there imposingly. "CoME On! Is THaT aLL?" The Hyomaen was no longer glowing, but it was covered in blood, while Ensui is now bigger than even the Hyomaen after all the blood it absorbed from Harlbarton's men.

The last soldier looked at Harlbarton and gave one final salute before he rushed forward and raise his sword with his remaining hand.

In less than a second, the man was split to pieces and another body part was skewered on the sword.

Harlbarton gritted his teeth in anger and forced himself to get back up. Just like before, he put his sword over his head again.

"Oh pLeaSe. ThaT moVE iS GeTTinG BorING!"

Harlbarton frowned but then he smiled. "Old people like me are supposed to be boring." The old captain continues on. "We old men continue to be shackled by old values, old experiences. In doing so, we sometimes thought it is right to suppress the new."

"HegH? WhAt aRe YoU BlaBBerInG abOUt?"

"The new needs friends. Old values and old ideas exist to help pave a way for the new." Harlbarton smiled peacefully. "Veia… if there's a single shred of you left in there… you should understand this too."

Goud growled angrily. He tried to go right in front of that old man in a flash and rip him to pieces, but his body twitched and won't move. 'HrgH? WhAt tHe…'

In that instant, Harlbarton suddenly bulge forward in a flash and quickly brought his sword down.

Blood splattered everywhere…

…As Goud regained the control of his body at the last second and stabbed Harlbarton on his belly with both of his swords.

However, Harlbarton simply smiled as he choked his blood, while Goud was horrified at the amount of blood splattered allover him. "W… Wh… S… STAY AWAY FROM ME WORM!" Shrieking, uncharacteristically in genuine fright, the Hakutenkun pushed Harlbarton's body away. Goud desperately placed Ensui on his bare chest and have it absorbed all the blood from his body.

Meanwhile, as the barely alive Harlbarton stagger backward, his smile remained, knowing that his men's sacrifice was not in vain.

Roaring angrily while tears flooded his eyes, the finally arrived Kage stepped on the dying Harlbarton's shoulder and jumped over him. As he land, with an unbelievable force, he cut Goud apart to two.

000000000000000

Tolle sent a fist straight to Mikhail's face. "You son of a bitch!"

The doctor received it without responding and fell on his back.

Tolle was about to have another go when Sai stopped him. Sai looked at Mikhail and asked: "…why?"

"…why… what?"

"…you stitched some of his wounds… you cure him of his poison… and you even let him go?" Sai looked at the unhinged door where Kage, no longer paralyzed but no less wounded than he was a moment ago, had just rushed out in a hurry.

"Why… it should be obvious isn't it?" Mikhail chuckled. "…I'm a doctor. And one of our principles as a doctor, is better to prevent rather than to cure. The mental state that boy was in… he would rather trade his well being for another chance to get back into the fight."

"You'll send him to his death!" Tolle yelled.

"…and you call yourself his friend?" Mikhail glared at Tolle. "…I just watched that dying boy, with only a few brief words… turn my 15 years worth of experience of logical medical understanding of human psyche upside down." Mikhail remembered the looks of those men walked out of the door. How different they were until a moment ago. Now he finally able to accept the fact how Kage managed to turn Fuji to their side. "I never should've underestimated the power of human will… you shouldn't either."

Tolle was taken back. The other doctors weren't entirely pleased with that illogical answer. "Somebody get him back to his cell."

Mikhail was chained back and tossed back to his place. He looked at Sai, the one who seemingly approve with what he had done. "As a doctor, I say this: at the present his body didn't need curing. But his mind… his psyche would suffer irreparable damage if he had stayed and get his wounds tended. It would've killed his will… and when a will is killed, the man is dead. Even if he's talking or breathing or eating. And I'm a doctor. My job is to save lives. Not take them."

Sai still unconvinced with such an illogical answer. But he still, he cannot help but brush a feeling that Mikhail's action was indeed the right thing to do. He looked at the direction where Kage had left and whispered. "Go get him buddy."

Mikhail smiled satisfyingly and remembered his Multiple Personality Disordered master. '…whatever happens… you owe me big for this… Lord Veia.'

000000000000000

Kage felt a black, all consuming rage exploded at the back of his head when he saw what Goud had done to Harlbarton and his men. These were good brave men. They weren't supposed to die had he not been so careless. He looked at Goud, the one who had done all this. The maniac didn't do it for anything. He's doing this for fun. The final stroke came when he stabbed Harlbarton. The old man's last words were not only directed at Veia. It was also directed to him. Harlbarton was prepared to sacrifice his life if it even gave him one more second to recover, one more percent of chance to win. Gripping his final Kurenai Shiki blade, now Kage's determined to make sure these men… these great men of age didn't die in vain.

"YOU BASTARD!" Roaring angrier than he had ever been, Kage slashed and slashed. Each strike was parried by Goud, but it was so powerful, each block pushed Goud back a step. A fact that the immortal hero of Zaft found a hard time believing.

"I… ImPoSSible! ME, O… OuTbeSTeD by a MoNGreL like yOu?" Suddenly both of his weapons were parried so hard his chest was left open. Kage stabbed the Hakutenkun's chest and swing his sword upward, splitting the man's head in half. Goud quickly regenerates, but Kage cut his waist and split it to two. Goud regenerates again, but Kage bisected him from his shoulder, Goud regenerates, and Kage strike another fatal cut.

"GO AHEAD!" Kage roared. "COME BACK TO LIFE AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT! I WILL KILL YOU; AGAIN AND AGAIN UNTIL YOU'RE SICK OF LIVING!"

"DON'T GET AHEAD OF YOURSELF, BRAAAT!" Goud quickly retaliates. By their skills alone, Goud was overwhelming. His form was more refined and perfect. But the fact is, Kage's crude, inefficient and barbaric way of fighting was in fact pushing him back, until eventually he found himself being pressed all the way back to the edge of the rear wall. 'Am I… losing!' "EAAAAAAAAARGH!" In a desperate attack, Goud slammed both of his swords at Kage. Kage responded with a slash of his own. The loud impact sent a shockwave across the room.

Goud stared in disbelief. The unbreakable ice that covered Hyomaen's blade was shattered, while Ensui's thick long blood blade snapped to pieces. Taking the momentary pause of his opponent, Kage let loose one more slash and hit Goud full on his chest, sending him plummeting down to the inlet below.

The Hakutenkun gritted his teeth and quickly batted his arm. The water below him turned to ice and the Hakutenkun crashed violently. Goud gasped and wheezed. 'What the hell happened? That guy became so strong all the sudden…' Suddenly he felt something coming. He looked up and a kunai landed right in front of him, with an explosive tag tied to it. The kanji on the tag glow brightly, and the next second, the tag explodes, taking out the ice panel Goud was standing on.

"WHUAAAA!" Goud quickly jumped away and move to another panel. But Kage suddenly fell right in front of him with a splash, his foot standing on the surface of the water. And worse, he had another one of those explosive kunai ready again. Goud gritted his teeth in anger. "YOU BASTARD!" Kage shot the kunai at him. The kunai explodes, destroying the ice panel. A chase soon ensues. Goud desperately trying to run away while Kage kept shooting the kunais, destroying Goud's footing the moment he landed. Before long, Goud had landed back on the remains of his shattered ship. 'Am I…. actually running for my life here?' A kunai again landed in front of him, with another explosive tag. The tag exploded, but it didn't completely destroyed the platform. It was too big. Amidst the dust of the explosion, Kage spotted a familiar antler horn silhouette, and the Ninja jumped right into it.

"DIE!" Swinging his energy blade fast and hard, but a loud clang stopped his blade. The shockwave from the clash knock all the dust away, revealing the two combatants. Kage get the better look at Goud.

Goud's insane glint was no longer there.

"…you really are something, Kage-kun."

Veia… is back.

With a swing, Veia unleashed that familiar unrelenting strength and throw Kage away with a single stroke. Kage landed on his knee and controlled his breathing again.

000000000000000

After another clash, Raww landed on the wall and, after noticing that both Veia and Kage had returned to their duel, he raised his hands. "Nemesis… it pains me to do this, but I think we should call it quits."

"What? You were so anxious to finish our fight but now…!"

"I have two reasons… one: you're not into it fully. And two… I'm not either… suddenly I found the duel of your protégé is more interesting than any matches we've ever had… I couldn't miss that for the world now could I?"

Mwu looked at Kage and Veia down below. He had to admit, Raww was right. Never before in the history of the Alliance military had anyone ever survived this long against a Hakutenkun.

000000000000000

"To survive until both Hyomaen and Ensui ran out of power is already something unheard of… but to force me get into Goud, overcome his madness and even force him to get me back out is, for the lack of better term, inhumanely amazing."

Kage's anger subsided. Somewhat. "…Does… does this happen often? You and him, switch places. Him going insane, killing everyone for fun?"

"Yes." Veia nodded, deeply regretful. "I watched helplessly… and then I had to relive every heinous horror he had committed by my hand." Veia's voice cracked up. It looks like he was crying behind that helmet. "That's why I want to die, Kage-kun. This… nightmare… my inability to die compounded by my own genius that disallowed me to forget all the things I… 'We'… have done… Death was my only solution."

"Then why don't you just kill yourself!"

"I couldn't!" Veia shrieked. "I… fought… hundreds… thousands of enemies… I throw myself to the brink every time I met a worthy enemy… when that happens, Goud took over and killed him right off! Every warrior I faced, I hoped that I would find the one who can be my salvation… but my hope died… with every one of them! In my disappointment… I killed them!"

"You selfish son of a…"

"Yes. I am a selfish person." Veia nodded. "But I wish to survive. Not physically. Even when my mind was split in half… I wish to stay the way I am… till the very end. Goud and Veia… is one person. Goud is a part of me, as well Veia is a part of me. I wish to die… as that person."

Kage sighed. "Who… is more unfortunate?"

Veia perked up.

"He who lacks? Or he who excess?" Kage readied himself. "Rejoice, Goud Veia. I've finally found a way to kill you."

If he didn't know any better, Veia would've thought the boy was joking. But one look in his eyes, and he realized the boy WASN'T joking. "Then I will answer that challenge… with the true ultimate ougi of the Hyomonken."

"You can still do that Seiryuu No Ekou with your swords at that state?"

"What? Oh heaven's no. Let me tell you something interesting, Kage-kun. The writer of the Hyomonken scroll was… interestingly eccentric. When I mastered the Seiryuu no Ekou, the writer left a note: it is said that Seiryuu no Ekou was NOT the true ougi of Hyomonken. It was just a byproduct of testing the limits of Hyomaen and Ensui's ougi."

"Byproduct?"

"Yes. Venturing into an even more bizarre… the Ougi of the Hyomonken… was supposed to be used… when Hyomaen and Ensui… had run out of juice. Which translates… that the Hyomonken Ultimate Ougi… was to be used with a normal sword." Veia get into a stance… a double battoujutsu stance. "The final secret technique of the Hyomonken: Mikazuchi no Kodomo (Children of the Crescent Moon)."

000000000000000

"Mikazuchi no… Kodomo?" Raww couldn't hide his surprise.

"Even though you're a former Hakutenkun you've never heard of this?"

"No… I've always thought it was that grandiose Seiryuu no Ekou…"

000000000000000

"Mikazuchi no… Kodomo… And you said it's just a… normal super powerful battoujutsu? No more magic tricks, no more ice flakes?"

"No. Hyomaen and Ensui had confirmed it. No more ice. Just sword."

Kage smiled underneath his mask. "…okay." And with that, he suddenly swing the last Energy katana upward. "Gurren Shahadou!" The red energy burst fly harmlessly to the sky. And with it, the last piece of Kurenai Shiki's garment disappeared… and in Kage's hand, a normal physical Katana appeared. It was no longer shining with energy. Sturdy and firm, yet plain as day, a normal powerless Shiki.

"…Why?" Veia gasped.

"With you, I can show respect. We fight, katana to katana." Kage pointed his sword at the enemy before him. "Relax. This still doesn't do anything to my ability to kill you."

"Is that… your assurance? Your true trump card that made you confidently threw away your final attack?"

"No…. I only have a conviction." Kage finished. "There's no such thing as immortal in this world." And then, he assumed a battoujutsu stance as well.

Veia's mouth stand aghast and it slowly turned into a smile. The Hakutenkun ready himself, and pull his swords slowly out of their sheath. Kage watched in awe. The sword were pulled out so gracefully, as if in slow motion, but it left behind after images. It was a sign that the swords were in fact being swung at such a high speed. They appear very slow when in fact they were unbelievably fast.

Kage gulped nervously. Now that he know how to kill Veia, he must first overcome his so called Ultimate Ougi. He doesn't know what Veia's technique will be like, but after seeing Veia's double battoujutsu stance, he can only imagine it's a high speed attack. So he's going to use the only method he knew. At the instant before Veia performed his technique, he will shushin extremely close to Veia and perform a battoujutsu before the technique even started. 'Heh… this is a total suicide move, no matter how you look at it. But it's not like I have any other choice.'

"Are you ready, Kage-kun?"

Kage thought up for a moment. He closed his eyes, and he once again remembered why he do this. When he opened his eyes again… he took a deep breathe…. Exhale… and he was ready. "…let's go."

Veia smiled happily and took a deep breathe. "Hyomonken, Hijutsu Ougi: Mikazuchi no Kodomo!"

And Kage shunshin out of sight a millisecond before Veia finished.

Veia also vanished a moment after.

All this happened in speed beyond what anyone can see.

Both combatants suddenly found themselves face to face in the midst of their high speed maneuvering. Kage gritted his teeth and was about to swing his sword. Instead of dodging, Veia stomped his leg forward into the range of Kage's sword, and all the sudden, in the split microseconds before the clash, Kage felt something awfully wrong. '…the moment I pull out my sword… I will… die…' The next milliseconds, Kage slightly faltered. Veia roared and prepared to enter the critical stage of his attack. Kage's senses suddenly gone numb with fear, but he again remembered his friends, the soldiers who had died to give him time to recover, Harlbarton who now lay dying back in the fortress, and Kage roared in defiance.

A seed suddenly fell and shattered.

Everything suddenly stopped. The snowflakes, the roaring wave below. Kage's eyes… Kira's eyes ever so gently shifted and became dilated. His pupil shrunk to a dot while his purple cornea widened. The image of Veia was clearly reflected on the surface of Kira's eyes. Then, in that reflection, Veia split into three and strike simultaneously from three different directions at incredible super god like speed. The image repeated itself, but someone else is shown. Not Veia, but he perform the same technique, and then another.

As sudden as it appear, Kira's eyes suddenly reverted back to normal, and Kage was no longer afraid.

Veia roared and kicked his stomped leg forward at a super god like speed.

Kage also roared… and stomped his leg forward.

"Hyomonken Ougi! MIKAZUCHI NO KODOMO! (Children of the Crescent Moon)" Veia split into three carbon copies of himself.

As of possessed, Kage also repeat the chant "Hyomonken Ougi! MIKAZUCHI NO KODOMO! (Children of the Crescent Moon)" eerily similar with Veia…. And to everyone's disbelief, Kage too, split into three carbon copies of himself. Each copy was face to face with each of Veia's clone.

'What the hell…' Veia gasped when he saw his opponent do the same technique. But he has no time to remain shocked, and so he performed the attack. One strike from below, the other strike from the sky, another strike across the ground.

To his shock, Kage also perform the technique exactly the same with his – with ONE sword. One strike from below, another strike from the sky, and the other strike across the ground. Three consecutive super godspeed slash from three angle.

All three pairs of attacks collided one another, resulting in an extremely massive shockwave explosion that shattered the ice ground where the collision of the two unstoppable force occurred. The shockwave throw both combatants backwards. Kage was thrown off slightly farther than Veia due to his smaller build. But the shockwave was such, Kage lost his balance and accidentally showed his back to Veia.

Mwu gasped as the two fighters suddenly reappeared just like that and the floor suddenly break apart with their reappearance.

Raww in particular was more surprised than Mwu over the fact that even Veia was pushed back.

Veia was still in shock over the fact a kid had actually managed to copy the ultimate ougi of Hyomonken. 'H…How did he…' he looked at Kage's back. It's a big taboo to show your back to your enemy especially in a high level combat such as this.

Goud knows this.

Suddenly Goud took over, and in a maniacal scream of victory, he lunged forward and raised Hyomaen. "GOT YOU!"

Kage still haven't turned his back.

00000000000000

"Nemesis…"

"Yeah… I know. Goud lost."

00000000000000

Suddenly, Goud felt something pushed him from the back, messing up his form and paralyzing him for a split second. "WHA…"

'The true form of Mikazuchi no Kodomo.'

"VEIA!"

'I forgot… yes… this is the true form of Mikazuchi no Kodomo… the first three strikes, whether they hit their mark or parried will leave behind a massive shockwave that knocks away all the air in the area, creating a massive vacuum field. After a moment, the air will eventually push back in to fill the vacuum, pulling everything, including us… right into it and then…'

That's right. Kage didn't show his back. On his hand, Shiki swing, carrying the momentum from the collision force of the first three strikes, coupled with force from the air pulling them all in together, added with his own strength, and finally his entire weight thrown into it. Kage roared: "MIKAZUCHI NO MAI: MUGETSU HARAE! (New Moon Purification)"

"YA LIT'L BRAAAAAAAT!" Goud roared angrily and in disbelief.

Veia on the other hand smiled. 'Yes. The Moon is the domain of the Dragon God… and the Dragon God… has FOUR sons.'

Before anyone can blink, during the split second in which Goud Veia was paralyzed by the vacuum, the fangs of the Dragon God's fourth son strikes in and sent the Hakutenkun flying. A massive cut appeared on the ground, splitting the ship and even the ocean. Goud screamed in pain as his body was ripped apart by the absurd force of the ougi.

The Hakutenkun landed with a loud crash.

Kage gasped and fell on his knees. His arm felt like they were being torn apart. And all his wounds suddenly burst open again, forcing him to scream in pain and fell at last.

Mwu gasped. "KID!" When Mwu made an attempt to get in there, he felt a sword pointed on his neck.

"No Nemesis." Raww gritted his teeth. "We will not interfere in this."

"Wha… don't get in my way Raww!"

"We cannot interfere. This battle is between Kage and Goud Veia. The interference of Harlbarton against Goud is one thing, but we must not interfere a sacred duel between two true warriors."

Truth be told, Goud Veia was quick to get back to his feet. But his body was disoriented. The damage inflicted by the Mugetsu Harae apparently was not easily fixed. Despite his condition, the Hakutenkun laughed manically. His weapons, Hyomaen and Ensui were left behind in the crater. "YoU… CanNoT KiLL Me! I… Am IMMoRtaL! I will OuTLIVE YoU! I wILL LivE FoREveR!"

Raww frowned at his colleague's worst half's behavior. "How unsightly…"

Kage get back up on his feet and looked at Goud. He smirked and looked at all the water below him. "He who lacks… or he who excess… the answer is staring at me in the face…" And then he performed a jutsu that he knows will seal Goud's fate. "Suiton… Suiryuudan no jutsu! (Water Element, Water Dragon missile)."

The water below suddenly whipped alive and burst out of the ocean like serpents. They flow ever so slowly around the two combatants and then merged together and formed a massive water dragon behind Kage, gazing menacingly at Goud… who for some reason, suddenly became afraid. Kage smiled. "I don't need that much chakra to manipulate pre-existing water. Even in my half dead state I can still do this."

"W… What are you doing?"

"…making you mortal." And with that, Kage jerked his arm forward, and following the master's command, the dragon roared and went straight to Goud Veia.

"No! NOOOOOOOO!" Goud tried to move, but suddenly he found his leg couldn't move. "VEIAAAAAAAAAA!"

The stream of water dragon finally hit him full and went through him. As the water dragon continue to flow through the Hakutenkun which was drowned inside it, water which are not part of Kage's jutsu began pouring out of the chinks and holes in Goud Veia's shattered armor, carried along by the stream of water of the water dragon. And then, the Hakutenkun's flesh began to… shrunk. It was as if the water pouring out of him was Goud Veia's very own life force. The man's stature changed. His arms moved from the notion of shielding himself to outstretching them, a stance of welcoming… embracing whatever's coming to him.

Kage kept his arm outstretched as he can feel the last reserves of his chakra were drained the longer he maintained the stream of the water dragon. At last, when his final strength gave in, he could barely make out a voice… Veia's voice, coming from the armor drowned inside the swirl of the dragon.

"…I knew it… you really are my death."

000000000000000

Epilogue of the Battle of Archangel Bay

000000000000000

As the last of the water dragon disappeared, Goud Veia's armor can be seen standing for but a moment… before it lifelessly fell to the ground.

Kage drop to his knees and felt like he was going to faint. His chakra completely burnt out, his stamina was all but spent. He's the closest he's ever been to death. But then, something compels him to stand up, and get close to hi fallen opponent. Yes. He HAD to make sure.

Slowly and dragging himself up, Kage walked slowly towards the spot where Goud Veia's body lay. Once he reached the spot, all he saw was an oversized armor, with a shrunken person inside it, drenched in a small puddle of water.

"Kage? Is that you?"

Kage jerked when he heard the voice. It was Veia! He's still alive? But he sound so weak…

"Come closer… don't worry… I can barely stand up… and even if Goud took over… I don't think he'll be able to do anything at this point… heck he's too scared of you right now to try anything funny…"

Half believing that voice, Kage approach Veia and looked at the knight eye to eye. Veia looked at him gently, and looked at the many wounds adorning Kage's body. "Don't… move…"

Veia dip his hand to the water and placed it on Kage's shoulder wound. And then, like a cold gentle blanket, the water began to spread across Kage's skin, covering it like a second membrane. And, before Kage's eyes, his wounds began to close at a rapid pace. Not dissimilar with the way Veia kept regenerating himself. When the last bits of Kage's wound were closed, the water harmlessly fell away once their duty is finished.

"Breath of Seiryuu. That was the name of this accursed bloodline. It enables me to convert Seiryuu's sacred element, water into an element of life. With it, I was able to regenerate from numerous wounds… and kept myself immortal for decades…"

Kage looked at Veia. "…how did you end up like this?"

"Oh… it was tale of foolishness… when I was young… I cared little for everything else… all I have… was my faith… my ideals… I struggle… I sacrificed everything… all in the name of protecting the empire… and before I knew it… my wife… claimed by time… I outlived my sons… and their sons died by illness or by sword… all the sudden I had nothing left… not even my ideals… or my faith… and then I ask myself this question… what the Hell have I done with my life all this time? You told me… that you'll kill me… as many times as you have to until I'm sick of living… I've been there years ago."

"You know… I found it hard to believe that you never figured out a way to kill yourself… you could've… I don't know… drenched yourself to death so easily!"

Veia chuckled. "You've already said it… I'm a selfish person… I was afraid… Kage-kun… not of dying… but afraid of becoming what I'm not… I am Veia… and I am Goud. The two of us are a unity. We are who we are because we chose to be… I refused to take the coward's way out… because I wish to survive. Not physically… but stay who I really am… till the very end."

The ninja tucked his head down. How he was supposed to stay angry at this man? A victim of his own faith and ideals.

"Kage-kun… could you… help me? Take… this helmet off."

"But… you'll die… won't you?"

"Death… is certain now. Of that… this… very… very old man… will be eternally grateful. Just once… I'd like to see you… face to face… for real."

Kage nodded. He looked at the Antler helmet and began unlatching it. Slowly he pulled it away from Veia's head, revealing a man. The man's hair was white silver, and slightly messy. His face was young… or at least, it used to be. The way he is right now, Veia looked like a young man who suddenly became old all too fast.

As the last act, Kage removed his mask as well and appearing as he was. "…my name… I never get to tell you… It's Kira. Kira Yamato."

Veia smiled weakly. "Kira… Yamato… thank you." Veia struggled under the weight of his armor. Apparently he's trying to get up.

"Lay still now. Don't move… die in relative peace at least."

"Peace? I've lived most of live in carnage…and I like it. Dying in peace is a luxury." He moved his hand and showed Kira a wakizashi. "You're… a Japanese… an Orb citizen, aren't you? You know what your warriors do… in defeat."

Kira gulped in understanding. Seppuku. "I… I'll help you up…"

Suprisingly, with little to no difficulty, Kira get Veia in a sitting position. He looked around and grabbed Shiki while Veia unsheathe his Wakizashi.

"I've never commit in a seppuku before… but I'll try to make you feel as little pain as possible."

Veia chuckled. "No. I want to die in pain. Listen to me Kage… I will stab myself… and I will feel its pain… and I will feel for as long as I can… until at last when I became numb… that's when I want you to cut me."

"But…"

"Pain is proof of life. Pain is a sensation given to us by God to tell us that there's something wrong with our body. I will die in pain… to prove that I was alive at the end. Promise me Kage."

"…I don't know when you'll start getting numb…"

"I will tell you when."

Kira closed his eyes and reluctantly nod and he lift Shiki up in preparation for the eventual beheading.

Veia smiled. He readied himself and placed the wakizashi over his belly. He took a long deep breath… and then he plunged it to his own belly. The Hakutenkun grunted in pain, just as he wanted. And then, with one more stroke, he slit his stomach open. The hara-kiri is complete.

Kira's hand tensed, but he kept his sword up, awaiting Veia's signal.

Veia closed his eyes, enjoying every second of the joyful pain he felt. "This pain… it… feels… exquisite…"

"…"

"…Kage-kun yo… you've fought… with honor… I respect that… allow me to give you… a parting gift… will you listen… to the last teachings of an old fool?"

Kira looked at the man… another great man of age before him and listened.

"Life is a journey. The life of people like us are filled with peril. One can easily get swept aside. You don't pick up your sword and fight to find a reason to fight… you do it because you already have a reason. But do not fight for your ideals or your beliefs. They can be twisted around in time. And eventually, you'll lose sight of who you are… where you come from… and eventually you will became a different being from when you start off-cough!" Veia choked another dose of blood, but he was smiling as that pleasant pain intensified by the second. "Find someone… someone whom you cares… and someone who cares for you in return. And fight for it. Never let it go. Do you have such person, Kage?"

Kira remembered his friends and nodded. Suddenly he realized tears are swelling up on his eyes.

Veia smiled. "No matter how great of a warrior I am… even when my people called me the immortal hero of Zaft… a fight between a man who had lost everything… against a man who had everything to lose… this result… was obvious…" Veia's hand is getting weaker. From the wound on his belly, his blood, his life, continue to flow out. The pain and the light began to dim in Veia's eyes. Suddenly he remembered one more person. "Kage… I have… one… last… request… Please… look… after… my… student…"

"H…How?" Veia gestured at the two weapons behind him. The Hyomaen and Ensui. Kira nodded. "I understand."

Veia smiled satisfyingly. And then he realized the pain is disappearing. The time has come. With his last ounce of strength, Veia yelled. "KAGE, NOW!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGH!" Kira screamed and brought the sword down.

Veia's head rolled over silently. A smile was plastered on his face.

Kira swept the tears from his eyes, sheathed his katana and knelt on the floor, honoring a warrior who died with his honor intact.

Just then, he heard thuds on his back. Kira quickly put back his disguise and turned around to see Mwu and Raww.

"I saw everything. Rest assured, I didn't see your face. I'm not worthy to see it. Veia took that secret to his grave." Raww nodded. "Thank you. You've fulfilled the earnest wish of a very old friend of mine."

Kage didn't respond. He looked at Veia's headless body.

"This battle is clearly your victory… but if I may overstep my boundaries… please… let me take care of his body. He deserved a proper burial worthy of a true hero of Zaft."

"Take everything. Take whatever you wish… but I'm taking these."

And with that Kage disappeared with his loot.

000000000000000

Meanwhile, at the northern cliff…

"Pull back! Pull back!" The soldiers of the Alliance finally gave up and start scrambling back as the Zaft forces finally managed to push through them.

Prayer looked at the retreating soldiers and realized it is no use. They can no longer defend this position. "Pull back! PULL BACK!"

The soldiers of the alliance heard the order and began retreating.

Natarle gnashed her teeth in anger and reluctantly retreated.

"FORWARD! FORWAAAARD!" Yzak roared, leading his army up the slope.

As the soldiers ran for their life, to their shock, Kage suddenly appear before them.

"Kage?"

Prayer and Natarle turned around and were shocked to find Kage standing before them. Weren't he supposed to be fighting on the inlet?

"Soldiers of the Alliance! Stand your ground!" He yelled. And for a moment, the battle on the northern cliff grounded to a halt. The Zaft knights were terrified when they saw the black terror standing before them. In stark contrast, age's presence allayed some of the Alliance soldier's fear.

"Yes! With Kage we can push them back!" Natarle yelled.

But Kage retorted. "No." Natarle looked at the ninja, confused. Kage continued and declared: "This battle… is over."

Everyone was confused. Yzak was even more so.

Prayer dared himself to ask. "What do you mean, Kage-san?"

Kage looked at Prayer and then turned to Yzak, Veia's student. He marched forward, past the confused alliance soldiers and stood before the equally confused Zaft knights.

And then he lifted his loot for everyone to see.

Veia's signature Antler Horn helmet.

Yzak would've recognized that helmet anywhere. He angrily stomped forward and roared. "KAGE! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Kage calmly responded. "It's exactly what it means. GOUD VEIA IS DEAD!"

Everyone heard.

And they couldn't believe their ears.

"LIES!" Yzak roared. That's just impossible. His master. The immortal hero of Zaft. Dead. He just couldn't see how…

"Ask yourself, Yzak Joule." Kage glared back. "You know your master better than anyone. How can I do something like this without incurring his wrath?"

Yzak fell to his knees, as his mind is trying to come up with some logical explanation. Alas, only absurd thoughts so uncharacteristic of his master came to mind, and they slowly one by one vanished. Yzak despaired as all his mind can come up with is one painful conclusion. Goud Veia… is dead. This conclusion was clearly shown on his face.

The knights of Zaft looked at one another in complete fright. And just like that, they all retreated back to their ships. Some of the soldiers took the still dumbfounded Yzak with them.

As the last of the Zaft knights disappeared to their ships, Kage turned to the still thunderstruck soldiers of the Alliance. He looked at Prayer and called him. The boy was still staring at him in awe. "Prayer… PRAYER!"

"h… yes?" Prayer blinked.

"Veia broke into our base earlier. There are many casualties. Harlbarton's injured. It was pretty bad. You better hurry up."

Prayer jerked when he heard that his captain was wounded. "U… Understood!"

"There's still the troops at the southern cliff to take care of!" Natarle reminded Kage.

"You guys get back to the base and tend to the wounded. I'll go to the southern cliff and gave them the same news. That and with Fuji rampaging in their rear, they'll be out of there before you can say Tanhauser."

In truth most of the Zaft Knights on the southern cliff had already witnessed the retreat of the knights on the Northern cliff and realized the battle was lost (though they still don't know why). And with Fuji threatening their way home, they had little options left.

Dearka was about to fight some more when Raww appear before him.

"Enough, Dearka Elthman… we have lost. Goud Veia… has fallen."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Any second now, Kage will appear before us, parading Veia's helmet. I've secured his body, we must depart. Now!"

Just as Raww had predicted, Kage appeared before them all soon after, and showed Veia's helmet as he deliver the news. More powerful than a thousand cannon fire, the news that the immortal hero of Zaft is dead sent the Zaft knights running.

000000000000000

Some time later, Kage finally returned to the medical ward, where, despite their great victory, the mood was as gloomy as ever.

The soldiers looked at him and quietly raised their weapon as a sign of respect. But no cheers. No singing or celebration. Kage knew why.

He looked at the center of the medical ward. Murrue's eyes were red. Natarle was giving her last respects to the body at the center. While Mwu hold his temple, frowning. His friends stood at the corner, looking as miserable as the rest. Prayer, the gloomiest of them all, was holding something in his hands.

Upon noticing him, Mwu motion him to come closer so he too can pay his last respects.

Harlbarton's cold lifeless hand clenched tightly with his sword placed over his chest. His body was no longer bloodied, and most of his injuries were no longer visible. His eyes were closed shut, but he was smiling gently, as if he was sleeping.

Kage bowed his head and could barely able to hold the tears flowing from his eyes. Memories kept pouring in, of the time they spent together. No matter how short it was. He placed his hand over his face and silently let the tears fall.

It was then he felt a hand was placed over his. Kage looked and saw it was Prayer.

"A moment before he set out… he gave me this letter. He told me to make sure… in the event of his death… that this letter must reach you… and everyone."

Kage blinked.

"I… this is Harlbarton's last will." Prayer sniffed and gave the letter to Kage. "You read it. It's for you."

Kage took the letter with trembling hands and began reading it.

"_First of all… I'd like to say calm down._

_I'm a captain of the 7__th__ fighting division. Dying is an occupational hazard. So… I kinda had this coming."_

_Harlbarton paused for a moment for a small chuckle._

"_Living with the 7__th__ Division is like living with a very huge family. Each and every one of you had their shortcomings; each of you had their virtue. But that's why life is so colorful. If every people is the same, things would be very creepy. Each and everyone of you gather together, putting your skills together and complement one another… I'm like looking at a giant building, with its foundations continuously being replaced and renewed while it expands. We have our problems… our comings and goings. Our sad and happy moments. But the most important thing of all, we have memories."_

"_I never regretted the fact that 'different and versatility' is the word that define our division. Even if in the end this division is destined to become forevermore a meat shield for other division, I believe this division is rich in something else other division lacks. Memories. The differing people from everywhere joined together in one division. The 7__th__ division. When different people came together, they can start to communicate, different values and principles clashes and complements one another, and from there a bond was formed. And from these bonds memories were made."_

"_But memories are also fragile. So many things will happen in our lives, sometimes we will forget them. Even when you say you don't want to. Maybe someday you guys will move on and forget about me. That's fine. I've also made many promises to never forget my soldiers, but for the love of me, I never could remember more than 5 names. But the most important things is not if we remember these memories or not. The important thing is that if we let these memories changed us. Making us better person. A better human. Living our lives day by day, with our values and principles shaped by these memories. And so even though you may eventually forget their faces, their voice… heck even if you forget their existence altogether… their memories lies with you still."_

At this point, everyone around Kage was crying. Touched by their Captain's last words.

"_From this day on, you might want to once in a while look backward, and saw all our memories. All the good ones all the bad ones. Let them be your teacher. Let them guide you on your actions in the now. But do not dwell in it either. Eventually they will come a time when you must stop looking backward and move onward. But these memories will be with you always, as it always accompanied me every time I go to battle."_

"_So thank you. For making me part of your memories… and for being part of my memories."_

Kage finished reading and let his tears flow. Every soldiers were crying. Some gnash their teeth while wallowing in sorrow. Even the cold faced Natarle also had tears dropping from the corner of her eyes.

Kage looked again at the letter and noticed there's a P.S.

"_and lastly… for the person that had occupied my most recent memories… if you choose to be… consider this letter a little heads up of what you might face in this Division. But the future of this division is not cast in stone. I will let you decide the future of this Division… if you will it so."_

Kage frowned. He looked at Prayer. "Prayer? What's the meaning of this P.S?"

Prayer nodded in understanding. "Before the Captain breathe his last… he said that… if you approve of it… he said to give you this." Prayer handed over the thing he's been holding in his hand.

Kage's heart skipped a beat. It was Harlbarton's ragged Captain's cloak. Wait a minute… does this mean…

"Witnessed by two captains and two lieutenants and over a few hundred members of the division. This is the rule, signed and sealed."

"Prayer… you can't possibly be saying that…"

"This captain's last wish. Also, it is said in the letter that you're free to decline if you wish."

Kage looked at the cloak in his hand. The kanji of Seven embedded on its back seem enlarged. Kage looked at Harlbarton and nodded. 'Thank you… Harlbarton-san.' Kage looked at Prayer and nodded.

Prayer nodded. He turned to the seated officers and began asking.

"Witnesses of 4 seated officers. Will you approve of this appointment and give your blessings?"

"I, Mwu La Flagga, Captain of the 9th Division, hereby approve and give my blessing to this appointment."

"I, Kojiro Murdoch, Lieutenant of the 9th Division, hereby approve and give my blessing to this appointment."

"I, Murrue Ramias, Captain of the 12th Division, hereby approve and give my blessing to this appointment."

"I, Natarle Badgiruel, Lieutenant of the 12th Division, hereby approve and give my blessing to this appointment."

"Any one from the 7th division who are against this appointment, please voice your opinion now, or else please swear fealty to the oath of chain of command."

And none of the 7th division, after seeing Kage's prowess in combat, objects.

Prayer then declared. "So be it. Rise, Kage, Captain of the 7th Fighting Division!"

And Kage adorned the white cloak and looked on.

0000000000000000000

0000000000000000000

0000000000000000000

And that's a wrap. Read and review please.


	18. Juppongatana

Kage is Kira

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

00000000000000

A clay glass full of water shattered as it fell from the hands of a shocked Athrun Zala.

"COME AGAIN?" Athrun banged his prison bars when he heard the news from Raww and Nichol.

Losing the battle along with most of the invasion fleet was bad enough. But the death of one of Zaft's most powerful general is the worst news anyone who call themselves a self respecting proud Zaft citizen can bring. Is this some horribly bad joke?

"I haven't debriefed the High Council and the Faith Guard yet. And I've told my men to keep their silence to prevent this news to reach unfriendly ears. But even as we speak, Yzak Joule and what's left of his fleet are bringing Veia's body to be entombed in his fortress at Gamoff. Soon they'll be all over the public… if they haven't already."

"I don't think the Alliance would keep their mouth shut either." Nichol added. News this big, imagine the boost it'll have to the enemy's morale!

Athrun gasped and was at a complete loss of words. But his mind continued to race on, seeing the flaws, the cracks in his plan. "…they're using Fuji to create a Tsunami that propel three flagships forward didn't they?"

Nichol blinked. "How did you know that? That's exactly what Kage did!"

"So it is Kage." Athrun frowned in deep thought. "I always prepare. In my head I always think of two strategies. There's one strategy, and another to counter the first strategy. If I was in their position, that's exactly what I would do. And that's why I even went so far as to give you access to Tanhauser."

"It didn't work as well as we hoped, but worry not, it was already destroyed." Raww followed and stress the next point. "The main problem is: the manner of Kage's strategy was so cleanly executed and so perfectly prepared, it's beyond coincidence. All the things that's about to happen. Parts of his strategy are sloppy and yes it's still has holes- but the fact is we were defeated. And since the fact that you were imprisoned the whole time and that only me and Veia would know about the true execution of the plan, this rules out the possibility of a sneak. Which leaves us only… two possibilities."

"Two possibilities?" Nichol looked at Raww and then to Athrun who caught up instantly.

"Either I've finally met my match… or…" Athrun messed his head. 'Or I've met him before and told him how myself…'

Chapter 18:

The Juppongatana

Despite Raww's effort to keep the news of Veia's death in the dark, word somehow managed to find their way out. The Zaft military took the death of Goud Veia very harsh. The entire empire issued a state of 10 days of game for mourning, along with the resulting mass hysteria that occur after the loss of their national Hero.

From one Alliance outpost to another, the story of the Battle of Archangel Bay was retold over and over again, and became the hottest topic around. With the story of Kage's victory over Veia is the main focus, while the mournful death of Harlbarton, a well known veteran captain was spoken only in quiet whispers.

However, even worse for Zaft, the death of one of their most powerful generals saw a renewed outbreak of skirmishes between Zaft and Alliance. Emboldened by the death of Veia, Alliance soldiers renew their assault against Zaft's territories. Areas receiving the full brunt of this aggression are areas that were once known to be lorded by the late Hakutenkun, such as the contestation of South China Sea, the Pacific and Indonesian archipelago, even Australian Carpentaria gulf, which is the location of the Gamoff Aquatic fortress, Veia's home base. With the Zaft soldiers in most of these areas demoralized after the loss of their leader, Zaft military in the region suffer multitudes of small losses.

Though none of these skirmishes compare to the losses that Kage had inflicted upon them.

0000000000000

In Archangel…

Fuji stood over Murdock and his team, inspecting a huge lump of molten iron that was once Zaft's prototype Tanhauser cannon.

"…Murrue did say capture or destroy… but…" Murdock scratched his head. "What the hell are we supposed to study from these?"

Fuji bowed down apologizing. "I'm terribly sorry. When I get to the cannon, that thing was already burning hotter than the blazes of Hell and halfway to sludge."

Murdock sighed. "Oh well… at least we can melt this thing for some ammo… not to mention, you've also managed to trash some of Zaft's battle barge…" The mechanic looked at the Archangel inlet. Many soldiers are still there, cleaning up the site of the battle. Barely three days had passed since that battle, it would be weeks before they can really clean the site of all traces of battle. Not to mention Kage and Mwu's collaborative effort which pretty much had altered the landscape. Wreckages of Zaft battleships are piled on top of each other and can be seen strewn across the shores, and some of it, as many were well aware, are buried beneath tons and tons of rocks that are the newly made slopes. The iceberg blocking the way in to the inlet that was once Veia's giant flagship had long since melted, leaving only wreckages of the said ship, still stuck in the inlet with piles of rocks. However, Murdock had already begun the process of disassembling of what's left of the monstrous ship. An activity which had kept the hot headed mechanic in a very good mood, not a single angry shout for three days straight: an all time record.

"Veia freezing up his ship like that en-masse is kinda of a blessing in disguise. Sure we kinda rammed three flag ships into its deck, and between you guys bring down half a cliff right on to it, Kage and Veia sliced that ship up to pieces with their over the top techniques and the cadets shelling it with cannonfire… but that ice took the brunt of the attacks… and when we checked the remnants of the ship after the ice melted, most of its content are relatively intact."

"Good. I can imagine a few ways of it can be useful for us." Mwu supervised the post battle activity of the battle. Survivors trudging through the battlefield, plucking out arrows and cannon balls for reuse, gathering up bodies for burial and salvaging its weapons, etc. Occasionally they also found survivors buried beneath the bodies of the dead, half alive and most definitely greatly traumatized.

"We got another one!" One of the soldiers had just moved a body and found a man trapped beneath it.

"Live one?"

"Yeah."

The soldiers looked at the site with anger. But Mwu quickly roared, reminding them all of their job. "You all have your orders soldier!"

Yes. They do. The soldiers began working and removing the body away. The Emerald knight was a man… except he got 4 eyes.

"Damn he's an ugly bastard."

The Advanced Emerald knight was too injured to retort and he was helplessly bound and brought away from the field.

"Some orders we were given eh?" Murdock commented off handedly.

"You got a problem with that, Murdock?"

"I mean no disrespect. No one would dare."

"Yeah. Well… that was his first order of business after he became a captain: search for survivors on both sides. If you find enemy survivors, disarm them and keep them in prison. Like that, yeah." Mwu frowned as he remembered a bad memory just this morning. 'I guess we musn't forget that he's still one of them. Even he would have some issues about killing his own people…'

Right after his appointment as a captain, Kira succumb to his injuries at last and fainted on the spot. The doctors were on frantic duty as to keep him alive for three days was no easy task. Mwu also made sure they couldn't see Kage's face, despite the insistence of the doctors that the time of subtlety has long past, but they made it somehow and the newly appointed captain survived his critical state without anyone saw his face. When Kira finally awoke this morning, already he was tested of the duty in his new post.

Flashback:

Kira woke up and found he was bandaged. Head to toe just like a mummy. Except there's something weird about the manner he was bandaged. The ones on his shoulder, chest and many body parts which he knew were injured are professionally and normally treated. The ones he had issues were ones wrapping the rest of his body. The poor manner, subtly provocative BDSM manner, and, without exaggeration, downright ridiculous way in which he was bandaged in these (what he feels to be uninjured) areas, made him highly suspect a certain blond headed prankster of a captain had made a joke in his expense.

Kira began grunting, which apparently attracted the attention of his attendants.

"Kage-sa-I… mean… Captain? Are you okay?"

Kira, as in Kage, still feel weird hearing someone address him in such a manner. "…can somebody please get these things off me? I had an urge to get a certain someone seriously hurt."

The doctor was clearly aware that their new young captain was clearly pissed about his current… garment. Just then, Kage could distinctly hear a familiar gulping sound and the subsequent sprint for dear life of one Mwu la Flagga as well as a faint scream: "Homicidal BDSM maniac incomiiiing…!" or something like that along the line.

"I… will remove the bonda-I mean-bandages Mwu-san had placed… but I really think you shouldn't be moving any time soon…"

"I'm a fast healer and I-" Kage winced. His body is still hurting all over. Maybe he shouldn't be moving after all.

Just then, Prayer went in. "What's with Mwu-nii-san… Ah? Kage-san? Or no, maybe I should call you Captain now."

Kage looked at Prayer. Prayer looked at his captain's… attire. "Anoo… Captain? You… really into that stuff?"

"Prayer, you have 10 seconds to cut me loose so I can chase your brother to the inch of his life."

9.5 seconds later…

Kage is now in normal patient attire, with only his truly injured parts were bandaged. His face is still covered with bandages, replacing his black mask. However, he's still confined to bed.

Prayer profusely bowing down his head, apologizing again and again over his elder brother's behavior. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Captain. Onii-san can be quite immature at times."

"I'm okay… and knock it off with the captain stuff… Just call me like you usually would."

"Well… you're our Captain now. Calling you as you were seems a bit… improper…"

Kage tucked his head. He remembered when he agreed to took up the position of a Captain. At that time, he was a bit carried away by the situation, overwhelmed by the fact that Harlbarton would entrust a brat like him the position of Captain. But now… now that he think about it… is he really ready for something like this? "…Prayer… look… I…"

But Kage's comment was cut short when they heard a horrifying scream from outside.

"S… STOP! GYAAAAAAA!" The scream went louder after sound of a sickening chop.

"W…What was that?"

Outside a commotion occurred. A bunch of soldiers, angry ones at that were rounding up on a bunch of Zaft knights survivors from the previous battle. One of the knights, still injured, but one of his arms was chopped off. While one soldier, a particularly young on at that was holding a bloodied sword. And he was trembling in fear.

"How do ya like that huh? Not so tough anymore are ya Mr. Oni Descendant?" One of the soldiers cheered, while others laughed and throw other insults.

"Oi! What are you guys doing!" Prayer came running. The soldiers stopped laughing when they saw Prayer. "Prisoners are not for cutting practice!"

"Ah, Prayer! It's Punishment Logue! Ya know?" One of the thuglike soldiers retorted.

"This again…" Prayer grunted. "You guys… it hasn't even a few days after Captain Harlbarton died and you guys are already acting up!"

"What's… all… this about?" And suddenly everyone fell silent. Trailing behind Prayer, limping as he did, was Kage, clad in bandages. Sweat covered his brows and he looked so pale.

"Ah… K… no… Captain."

Prayer gasped. "Captain! You shouldn't even be moving yet!" He quickly ran Kage's side.

The prisoners looked at Kage and were confounded. This is the man that had terrorized their army and, if words to be believed, killed their great Hero, Goud Veia? Now that they get a better look of him… why did he look so weak?

"What is going on here?" Kage repeated his question a tad louder.

"Ah… well… I guess we'll just tell the new Captain. We're having a session we call the Punishment Logue. Here we punish these bastards for all the trouble they've given us. It's also a good training really! And these advanced are very sturdy so they're tougher than normal training dummies-"

"-d it." Kage heard enough.

"Eh? I beg your pardon?"

"I FORBID IT!" Kage roared. "H… How could you guys can even say something like that with such a god-damn straight face-grh!" Kage faltered a bit. Suddenly blood spurt out from one of his wounds and he was about to fall.

"Captain!" Prayer held him up.

The soldiers were a bit taken aback. But one of the soldiers quickly retorted. "B… But they deserved it! You should understand this too right Captain Kage? These monsters! Looked what they've done to us, to Captain Harlbarton, and to you! These wretches deserved death!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE!" In his zeal, Kage stomp forward and gently shoved Prayer aside. "THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT PRISONERS!" But he was panting and his eyes were barely open.

The Zaft prisoners looked at that pathetic form full of openings. They all eyed him fiercely.

"WHO AUTHORIZE THIS?" Kage yelled again. His breathings became paced. It was obvious his condition is getting worse the more he remain in this angry mood. He was quite close to the commotion now.

"DEAAAATH!" Suddenly, the Zaft prisoner who was cut just now rose up, rammed the young soldier and grabbed his sword before charging at Kage. The still wounded Captain was taken by surprise and didn't have time to dodge. The sword came really close of stabbing Kage when a blur appeared between the two. The sword was snapped to two and the blur was revealed to be Mwu. The Knight stopped dead when standing in the presence of the infamous Eagle of Endiminion.

"Orders."

"Eh?"

"Give us your order, Captain Kage." Mwu tossed away the other piece of the sword he just snapped in half. "You are now Captain of the 7th Fighting Division and this is your division. So what is your order, Captain?"

Kage looked at Mwu and then to the prisoners. Their fierce gaze disappeared, replaced by terror. They were all afraid of Mwu. Kage sighed. "…no… no more of this. This… this so called Punishment Logue is now forbidden, FOREVER! A… Any one of you found engaging in this activity will be severely punished!"

"What are the punishments?" This time, Natarle and Murrue also arrived on the scene.

"What's… the punishment?"

"Yes, Captain Kage. You must set the punishment to enforce your order. What are the punishments for disobeying your orders?"

"I… I… I'm not sure…" Now Kage's REALLY nervous. He just said 'severely' punished as an off-hand remark. "Er… what's… the most severe punishment for this sort of case?"

Natarle said casually in a straight face: "Execution."

And Kage said without thinking. "That'll do."

And everyone paled in an instant.

"Then allow me, master at arms! Please take these men immediately and execute them." Natarle gestured at the soldiers who were obviously the ring leaders of the Punishment Logue.

Now Kage was also shocked. "WHAT? Wait a second! I didn't order you to execute them right now!"

"These men were clearly disobeyed your orders just now. The punishment for disobedience, as you've approved is execution."

"BUT THAT'S NOT-!"

"Hai, hai! That's enough!" And then in an instant, someone gently slapped Kage, Natarle and surprisingly, Murrue's head. Mwu clapped his hands to draw everyone's attention.

First to Natarle: "Natarle Fukutaichou, stop teasing our new captain."

Natarle blushed in anger. "TEASING? I DIDN'T-!"

Next, Murrue: "Murrue Taichou, you should've kept watch on your lieutenant."

"Ah… well… I suppose I should've." Murrue scratch his head, understanding.

Finally, Kage. "And Kage Taichou…" Mwu was silent for a few moments and then spoke in a very, rarely heard, angry and strict tone. "Take care in what you say."

Kage perked at the remark.

"You are a Captain now. Your words carry weight and your orders determine the fate of other people. Off handed remarks made thoughtlessly may still be understandable in daily conversation, but now that you're in a position of power, you can't joke around like that, especially when giving your subordinates orders."

Kage's eyes widened and become very down.

Seeing his words hit the mark, Mwu nodded and revert back to his usual self. "Now, execution is a little bit harsh, Natarle. And besides, Kage had just given this order just now right? Let's just punish them with toilet duty for now eh? Save the execution for future trespassers."

"I OBJECT! That's too light of a punishment for disobeying orders!"

"Let's just lock them up in solitary confinement for a day without ration, eh?" Murrue suggested. "What do you think Captain Kage?"

Kage looked at Murrue and nodded. "…yeah. That's severe enough." And then he looked at the Zaft prisoners and felt like he wants to say something else, but then he remembered what Mwu said and kept quiet.

But Mwu won't have any of those. "Anything you'd like to add before we close this discussion, Captain?"

Kage perked and spoke slowly. "…we… need to… find more survivors… search the battlefield for any survivors… there may be others as well. Search for survivors on both sides. If you find enemy survivors, disarm them and keep them in prison. That is… the rule of war."

"Right away Captain." Mwu nodded.

Flashback ends…

"Personally, I think you're too harsh on the lad." Murdoch stated.

Mwu frowned. "Oi, oi… Don't brand me as a bad guy all the sudden! I'm just trying to teach that guy how to be a good captain."

"I know you are." Murdoch smiled. "I just found it amusing… someone like you, who never act like a captain can actually teach others how to behave like a captain."

"Now that hurts."

"So sue me for uttering the cosmic truth. Speaking of which, where is he now?"

"What… well… I think he's also about to learn why _**I**_ never want to act like a proper captain."

**000000000000000**

"Prayer…san?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"…what… is… this…?"

Kage think a woman just screamed in horror in the background of his head when he walked into his office (formerly Harlbarton's) for the first time and found mountains and mountains and mountains and mountains atop mountains…

…of paperwork.

Prayer instinctively moved to block the doors. "It's paperwork which requires your immediate attention, Captain."

Kage drag himself slowly and sit on his chair, looking over the pile of papers. Some of them are beginning to gather dust. "…Harlbarton was a bit of a sludge when it comes to these things… wasn't he?"

Prayer chuckled. "Not really. It's just… with all the commotion and the siege and the naval showdown and all that… he never got the time. Otherwise he's pretty punctual."

"Hmm…" Kage took one paper and began to study it. It's about an arrangement of asking for supply… that already arrived 6 months ago. In other words it's an outdated report. The new captain began cleaning up the desk and divided the reports to the one most recent. But as he did, the events of what transpired this morning keep nagging his mind. "Ne… Prayer…"

"Yes, Captain?"

"…" For a moment, Kira wanted to ask whether he really should be a captain. But then, the events with the prisoners really shook him up, and so Kage instead asked: "…I just… couldn't figure out, for the life of me, how could a man like Harlbarton allowed something as insidious as this… this Punishment Logue…"

"He didn't. That wasn't… That wasn't Harlbarton. Back during Harlbarton time he too forbade it. It's just… originally, Punishment Logue is a procedure to weaken our prisoners. Remember, we imprison Advanced. They all have special abilities. Some can be used to help them escape. Back then it wasn't named The Punishment Logue… but it was used to remove these prisoners from their special abilities… precautionary step that needs to be taken to prevent them from escaping. And then somewhere along the line it became excessive."

"But the soldiers… the men, they… from what I see today that 'Punishment Logue' is more like public and slow execution. And the men enjoyed it… almost as if they're thugs."

"It's not as if, Captain. They ARE thugs. The 7th divisions are filled with militias that get minimal training and fewer combat experiences other than what they have from surviving on the streets. There are also rejects from other divisions, disgruntled mercenaries… or just people who don't have anything else to do. Very few… are those who really come here to fight for a cause."

Kage looked at Prayer.

Prayer sighed. "The truth is… the position Harlbarton filled was important… but his division is not. That's why other division really looked down on us… if it wasn't for them, we might as well have been disbanded."

"Them?"

"Unique to us, the 7th Division has a special squad, consisting of the 10 strongest warriors the 7th Division have, those who fill the seat of 10 to 1. With the first seat being the Captain… as in you."

Kage suddenly remembered a little something Mwu told him. "So… when Mwu-san was the 11th seat in the division, he was the strongest grunt soldier here, but he never get counted among this big ten?"

"No, no. Harlbarton-san told me that that's simply because nii-san never bothered trying to make himself a member of the team. We call ourselves JupponGatana."

"Who are they?"

"Well… membership changed; from time to time… we burn our roster pretty fast, but let's start with the current 10th seat, Sven Cal Payang, the Serpent Sword."

0000

Somewhere in Sumatra, Indonesia…

"GYAAAAAAA!"

A pale skinned white haired man wearing a black armor underneath a black overcoat carrying two black claymores on his back walked in casually, while Zaft knights getting sliced to pieces left and right, even ones who were obviously outside the man's sword range. Yet the silver haired man simply continue his stride, his face didn't even flinch or show a least bit of emotion. The swords had never left their sheath and the man's arm never left his pocket.

"SVEN! Hei, SVEN!"

The white haired man turned around as the last Knight fell. Sven Cal Payang (The Serpent Sword, 10th Seat, bounty: 15,000,000) silently looked at the soldier who was carrying a letter. The soldier gave the letter to Sven, who opened it, and read it for moment. After which, he uttered a silent: "Ready the ship back to Archangel. Let the local Alliance soldiers deal with this."

0000

"Then, the 9th seat, Mr. Bushido, the Destruction Sword."

"Was that really the guy's name?" Kage mused.

"No. It's just he had one trip to Japan and he got hooked with Japanese culture. Compound that with an incident that tore his face up, he used a samurai mask ever since."

0000

In China…

A man in large blue overcoat topped with armor wearing a samurai mask and a straw hat with Sakura motif on it was standing in the middle with a dead Knight on his feet, surrounded by a group of Zaft Knights. The Knights were enraged, mostly due to the fact the samurai wasn't even looking at them.

The man at the center was reading a letter that just arrived today, ignoring the others.

The knights charged at him from every direction simultaneously. But then, the man reacted by raising a small wakizashi and stabbed it to the ground, hard. The ground literally cracked open from the simple stab and a shockwave rippled and engulf the knights, st5opping them in their tracks.

Mr. Bushido (the Destruction Sword, 9th seat, bounty: 25,000,000) calmly sheathe back his wakizashi and walk away. As he did, the knight's armor were ripped apart and flayed off their frames before reduced to dust while blood bursting from every hole in their body. Their insides were crushed. "Captain Imelia… it appears this one must depart immediately de gozaru."

"Well, my boys are sure gonna miss ya. Harlbarton dead it couldn't be at a better time… what do you feels about this Kage character?"

Mr Bushido took his cut straw-hat and put it back on his head. "This one feels this new character deserves a direct observation that it must."

0000

"8th Seat, Kamina, the Spiral Sword. He's one hell of a guy with a really over the top attitude."

"Define over the top."

"Let me see…" Prayer trudged through the documents in the office and hand over a thick (15 cm) document or rather, booklet to Kage. Kage read it and gaped. "…Prayer this is not…"

"It is. Damage report as in… well… you know…"

"Murdoch's gonna hate his guts to kingdom come…"

0000

The soldiers of the Alliance in Thailand were trembling in anger when they looked at their newly constructed base. Finished just yesterday which much blood sweat and tears for 3 weeks straight…

…and it is already flattened to the ground in less than an hour ago.

A man wearing absolutely no upper clothes but a cloak with a fiery skull design and various tattoos adorning his chest, a pair of elongated sunglasses, and a pair of trousers walked out ever so casually. He's carrying a ridiculously long sword on his back. "Eh? Why are you so angry, this GREAT Kamina-sama had destroyed the enemy base!"

"THAT'S OUR BASE YOU'VE DESTROYED YOU IDIOT!"

"Heh?" Kamina (Spiral Sword, 8th seat, Bounty: 30,000,000) looked again at the base. "Well what do you expect? Back when we infiltrate their base I did go a liiiiiiiii-tle bit over the top and destroyed their base. How would I know they would charge back in revenge while I was having a nap! Besides I beat them all back, didn't I?"

"WE JUST FINISHED BUILDING THAT BASE YESTERDAY!" The soldiers gritted his teeth in anger. As they did, he saw a messenger came at him from behind, a little bit confused to the ruined landscape.

"Anoo… I'm looking for the outpost of the Thailand squad?"

The soldiers of the Thailand branch groaned with tears streaming from their face and reply. "We're the soldiers of the Thailand branch. Our base… is… well… it used to be here…" Everyone shot Kamina a tearful murderous look.

"I'm looking for Kamina, the Spiral Sword."

"That's the GREAT KAMINA-SAMA for you boy!" Kamina stomped forward.

0000

"He's practically a functioning lunatic." Prayer sighed. "But all around good guy."

Kage was slightly amused but frowned nonetheless. "I'm sure he's not all that bad. Anyway, moving on."

"Right you are… 7th Seat, Kyoshiro Toudou, the Miracle Sword."

"Don't tell me that…"

"No, no. It's just that, he once defeated an army of 3000 knights with only 100 swordsmen, and he didn't lose a single soldier, which is outright a miracle. Hence, the title."

0000

Somewhere in the great Outback of Australia…

What's left of the previously 5000 strong Zaft knights cavalry were confused. Anywhere they turned, they were showered with arrows and cannon fires. "H… How many soldiers those Alliance bastards GOT? Why did they keep appearing left and right like this! They must be numbering in thousands!"

Meanwhile… in reality…

"Next, move the 50 soldiers from the previous point to this area. The others remain as they are. Ready the next squad for the next relocation." The alliance soldiers, numbering no more than 200 were listening to Kyoshiro Toudou (Miracle Sword, 7th Seat, bounty 45,000,000).

"Alright you lads! You heard him! Let's get to it!"

Just then, a young man with glasses with a scar running across his face came in. "Toudou-san sir."

Toudou looked at Asahina, one of his subordinates. The man gave him a letter. Toudou read the letter and frowned. "Once this battle is over, pack up. We're going back home."

0000

"Wow… that's good. I suppose that means the members of this Juppongatana thing ain't just all brawns and no brains…"

"Yeah well… the next five are ones you might need to watch out for."

"How so?"

"These guys are really… really powerful. Some of them were powerful enough to make people question whether they really are naturals. Starting with 6th Seat, Neil Dylandy AKA Lock On Stratos, the Flying Sword"

0000

In South China sea…

A knight's head was suddenly crushed by a peculiar spear with a cylindrical, blunt, and heavy spearhead made of lead flying out of nowhere.

"What the fuck is this?" The other Zaft knights were terrified. They were in the middle of the ocean aboard a battle barge, engaging a small group of Alliance ships. Only two of the enemy ships had crashed into their fleet while a few others remain outside their cannon range, but all the sudden, rain of spears came flying out of nowhere and reports of their men were getting slaughtered in the other ships.

Another spear flies in at high speed, curved in a wicked angle, and penetrated three knights' heads in a row of its bending trajectory at an impossible angle. One knight barely escaped just because he fell down by a slip. He gets a close up look of the spear when it flew overhead. The thing is: the spear… has arrow fletching.

"Wait a second… that's no spear…" He looked at where the 'spear' stuck and crawled towards it. He looked again at the long projectile and realized: it was no spear. It's an arrow. A ridiculously HUGE arrow.

"Holy shi…"

20 miles away…

Lock On Stratos (Flying Sword, 6th Seat, Bounty 65,000,000) stood in the midst of an array of thick strings crisscrossing around him and grabbed another spear from one of his three backpacks, where a relatively large double headed Naginata with a rope attached to it were carried on his back. He placed the spear arrow on the string formation. He narrowed his gaze to look at his target, pulled the strings, using them like a bowstring and fired the projectile, scoring another headshot. Neil chuckled and scratched another mark on his kill quota. "That's 34…" he looked at the other ship and shook his head. "The new guy ain't half bad… though he's a bit of overkill…"

0000

"Now, last I heard, they've recruited a new guy. His name was… Setsuna, the Blind Sword. This kid is a new bloke… but exceedingly powerful. Powerful enough to make a straight shot to the 5th seat, replacing Neil, who was the previous."

"Ehh… how do you guys determine the position of these Juppongatana seat?"

"We duke it out. The new guy was told to fight the members of the Juppongatana, defeat them and took over their seat."

"That's a bit barbaric…"

"It isn't always about fighting. Sometimes it can be a contest like, a chess match or who gets to kill the most Knights in one skirmish."

0000

In the other ship, still in the South China Sea…

One swing.

"AAAAAHHH!" A knight had his arm cleanly cut by the shoulder.

Another swing.

A knight's head was removed from his shoulder.

Yet another swing.

A large bodied knight was bisected cleanly in half, revealing a white haired teen with bandages allover his body, who was slicing Knights to pieces left and right while casually counting the number of the Advanced he had cut down… with his bandaged, blood bathed, **bare hands**.

Blood splattered on the Setsuna's (Blind Sword, 5th seat, no bounty assigned yet) face, smearing the bandages covering his blind eyes. His ears twitched again when another knight came from behind. The knight brought his sword down only to found a second later, that his sword had snapped in two and the knight had been ripped to two right on his waist. "And that's… 38… I'm ahead of Neil-senpai, heh. I'm still behind the lieutenant though… Still… I'm wondering… is Karren-senpai watching?"

0000

"Hold up, Prayer, back up a little bit, you said Juppongatana's memberships were determined… by having candidates challenged the current members for their position? So… every time there's a new member does that mean…"

"Yes. One guy got kicked off the group until one of the members is dead or he got better. The one on the tenth seat is the one in most danger of getting kicked out."

"And let me guess. Setsuna was in fifth seat because he hasn't been able to defeat the 4th seat?"

"Bingo. There's her in the 4th seat."

"Her?"

"The 4th Seat, Karren, the Swordbreaker, the only woman in Juppongatana."

0000

Aboard the alliance ship observing the battle in the South China sea, an attractive, well endowed woman with spiky red hair looked at the proceeding of the naval battle through a binocular. She was a fairly attractive young girl… if it weren't for the many horrendous scars covering her being including her young beautiful face, and the fact that her left arm is a demonic prosthetic arm with katanas for fingers.

"What are you looking at, Karren?"

"I'm looking at the new guy… he's good."

"Is he?"

"Cutting apart an Advanced, armor and all, like they were crumpled dish rag with his bare hands… He's way too good." Karren (Swordbreaker, 4th seat, bounty: 75,000,000) put down her binoculars and frowned. "And they haven't assigned any bounty on his head, but at this rate, it should be in 8 digit range."

"Tch. Is that guy really natural?"

"Well, knock yourself out trying to figure that one out. Personally I ain't sorry to see him kicked you off the Juppongatana."

Balsam Arendo (Phantom Sword, former 10th seat, bounty: 10,000,000) flinched at the direct insult. "Now that's not very-"

"You're too stupid to talk Arendo. So shut up."

0000

"Balsam Arendo? The former 10th seat?"

"His fighting skill ain't all great, but he's got some brains… and a good 'social' skill. Kinda of a braggart though…" Prayer made a quotation gesture at the word social.

"…define social skill?"

"He has a… uncanny ability to make people do what he wants… skillfully using words to sway people. He got his own supporters and was quick to garner it from new recruits. He's the one who came up with the Punishment Logue as well."

Kage frowned at the information. "How did you guys keep him in the line? How did you do it Prayer?"

"What, me?"

"You're the 3rd seat. You're also the member of the Juppongatana, aren't you?"

Prayer Reverie (Lightspeed Sword, 3rd seat, bounty: 85,000,000 – AN: 25 million higher than his elder brother… Mwu: SHUT UP!-) laughed. "Well… technically everyone in Juppongatana officially outranked him. We keep him in line because he knows that all of us are stronger than him, preventing him from getting any funny ideas. But no one scares him better than Harlbarton… and of course… the 2nd seat, and Harlbarton's… your lieutenant, Canard Pars, the Seven Sword. Strongest of the nine."

0000

The South China Sea conflict…

When a small Zaft battle barge patrol fleet was attacked by a small group of Alliance skirmishers, the Alliance only brought three ships with them, and the Zaft patrol has five. The battle goes that one ship, stayed behind, the other two ships crashed on the battle barges. Each ship, sent only and ONLY one solitary soldier. Not a single cannon was shot from the Alliance. Technically, the Alliance side only brought down three warriors to battle the entire fleet. Neil stayed aboard one vessel that stayed behind and rain death from a distance upon the enemy. Setsuna aboard one ship rampaged, and cut everyone to size in the enemy ship.

And as for the third warrior…

Setsuna had just returned to the Alliance vessel and met with Neil and Karren. "97. The last 2 choose to kill themselves rather face me."

"94." Neil raised his hands in defeat. "6 were already dead a little earlier. Illness I think. Not my doing."

Karren looked at Neil and then to the bloody Setsuna. She sighed and nodded. "Alright. It's official. Setsuna, from here on out, you're now a member of the Juppongatana."

"Yay." Setsuna clenched his fist and did a little victory dance at the back of his head. But he still had a little confusion. "I'm grateful with this appointment and all but… Karren Senpai you're… 4th seat, right? And I'm now a 5th seat… but shouldn't you be the one observing me directly on combat, seeing you're my direct senior and superior?"

Karren shook her head. "First, I don't really enjoy in this sort of activity. Second, Canard asked for it. And third…"

An entire battle barge, already looked as if it was ravaged by some sort of a natural disaster, was suddenly split in half. Everyone looked at it and Karren finished her answer while swinging around a familiar letter to everyone to see. "Third, our lieutenant is in a very shitty mood, and you know damn well why."

The crews of the last Zaft Battle barge looked in horror at the wreckages of their barges that quickly sank to the bottom. A black blur burst of the wreckage and the blur landed right in their midst.

A young man with a long disarrayed jet-black hair stood with an empty Japanese Katana sheath, a Kukri Blade, and a Chinese Blade all attached on the left arm, and a Bastard sword, a Scimitar, and a Rapier attached on the right arm. The said right arm was holding a bloodied Katana, while the other arm was holding a giant Zweihander… or what's left of it.

The black haired man gave a bloodshot look at the frightened knights and then looked at his now useless 7th sword. Tossing it away to the ocean behind him, he unsheathed the Bastard sword from his left arm and point it towards the knights.

"Up your fucking game or scram." A very pissed Canard Pars (Seven Sword, 2nd Seat, Lieutenant of the 7th Division, bounty: 100,000,000) growled with murder laced in. "I'm in a pretty fucking shitty mood."

0000

"I don't understand." Kage scratched his head as he went through another report. "If these guys were as powerful as you said… why aren't they here when Veia attacked us? If they were here things would've been so much different!"

"Yeah I know. It's just… they were so good; the upper echelons had already took notice of their outstanding ability… So… many times, they get asked to deal with various situations across the globe. But there are only nine of us and the war is everywhere."

"But… why did Harlbarton didn't…"

"Harlbarton's orders. The first days of the siege that led up to that showdown, he told me to keep quiet about it." Prayer frowned in sorrow. "Harlbarton fears that if the Juppongatana was called at the time, many of our fronts will be in danger. He… feels that, the other Juppongatana are still needed in the long run and instrumental to end the war, and so he decided to leave them out."

"…he tried to get you out of the fortress too… didn't he?"

"Eh?" Prayer blinked and looked at Kage. The masked man had his head down in deep thought.

"When you told my friends that you were the one who's going to escort them back to Orb area by Mwu's request… it was actually Harlbarton who ordered Mwu to assign you for the job. I think he knew." Kage hold his temple. "He always knew what would happen to a certain extent. He didn't know exactly how it's going to play out but he knew… and he tried to get you away from danger."

Prayer's eyes widened with realization.

0000000000000

Meanwhile a few days later, back in Gamoff aquatic fortress…

When Veia was still around, no alliance ships would even dare to go within 50 miles of the said fortress. And now, all the sudden, for the first time in the fortress 70 years history, the guards of the Gamoff found themselves under a naval siege by the Alliance. Scores upon scores of Alliance Naval fleet, around 25 flagships strong had besieged the fortress for 3 days straight now.

"Is this alright sir? We haven't received any orders from the top yet…"

"Speed is one of the decisive factors in warfare. If we wait for orders from on high, we will wait forever!" The officer in charge replied calmly. "Relax. Veia's dead. They're like a snake with its head cut off. An army cannot last long without its leader. We took out their home base, and we'll get even more prestige than that freak in a black mask."

Meanwhile, inside…

Scores upon scores of Bladebanes stood in a formal formation. In the middle, a body in a stone case was paraded slowly towards the crypt. Priest and Priestess sing their requiem and chant prayers for the departed soul of the Hero.

Only one teenager did not shed a tear.

"Hold him! HOLD HIM!"

Half a dozen men were struggling to keep the teenager's pace towards the coffin.

"What the hell… I never knew he was this strong…GWAAA!" One knight could no longer hold on and was thrown away like a ragdoll.

The man's walked at a sustained pace, unbothered by the weight of the people he dragged.

"Who… Who is that guy?" One Bladebane was unnerved by the sight.

"It's obvious who that is…"

Rage had gone a long way consuming the man's heart to the point increasing his strength tenfold.

With one fell swoop, the remaining five fully grown man was tossed away from the teenager. The teenager jumped and with great force landed on the stone coffin. The carrier of the Stone Coffin's gasped and fell on their knees. The boy lifted his fist and brought it down with a great cry. The coffin was smashed apart.

The Bladebanes gaped at the blatant desecration of their master's resting place. But they were even more shocked to see the culprit.

The teenager rummaged the insides of the coffin and after a moment, pulled out the remains of Goud Veia's armor. And then just like that, the teenager jumped down and walk away carrying the armor on his back as if desecrating a man's coffin was no big deal.

One of the Bladebanes had enough and stomped forward to bar the boy's way. "Have you gone MAD? That's your master's coffin!"

"No. It's not."

"What?"

"That is just a stone case carrying a headless corpse."

"You dare…"

"MASTER VEIA IS STILL HERE!" The boy smashed his own chest, his voice, his words echoed like thunder to everyone's ears. The bladebanes all fell silent. He aimed his fist at the bladebane's heart. "Is he here?"

The Bladebane was speechless.

"This is no time for mourning. While you idiots cry and wallow in your own ineptitude and arrogance, our enemy are making fun of our master's death. They're spreading a message far and wide. That we are weakened. That we are not infallible! Emboldened by that, the enemy's bearing down on us, and they even dared to desecrate our homebase in front of our very own noses at this very moment. And what do we do?" The boy repeated his question a tad louder. "WHAT DO WE DO?"

The Bladebanes eyes all turned to this boy… this man.

"BROTHERS OF THE SWORDS! IS MASTER VEIA STILL HERE?"

And all the sudden, every single Bladebane in fort Gamoff no longer cry. They throw away all their mourning garbs and put on their armor. And they all yell, cheering. Angrily. Their fighting spirit suddenly rose to its zenith.

Dearka held his breath at the sight. The boy suddenly came before him and tossed Veia's armor to his lap.

"Have our armorers fix it and made it my size. I want it to be finished once we arrived at Archangel."

Dearka understood. "You got it."

Shiho watched with concern as the boy stormed off. "He didn't even cry, even though he's visibly hurt."

"Yeah well." Dearka replied understandingly, shouldering the armor he was about to take to the workshop. "He cried them dry a long time ago."

The Bladebanes, led by one Yzak Joule, boarded their battle barges and set sail to meet the Alliance besieging fleet head on.

In less than 15 minutes, the Alliance's besieging fleet of 25 flagships were wiped out, no survivors.

0000000000000

Meanwhile… back in Archangel…

Fuji was still trudging through the rocks blocking the inlet. "Uaaahhh… it's already a week… and we barely progressed this much with clearing out all these debris…"

"Don't mind about it too much Fuji-kun! If it weren't for you, we wouldn't even be able to get this far in a week. If it were us normal sized guys, it could've taken months!" Mwu grinned. And then as he turned around he saw a familiar figure. "Well… I'll be. Take heart lads, our glorious leader has returned to full health!"

Indeed, it is Kage. Behind him was Prayer, holding to his captain's cloak.

The soldiers of the 7th division cheered seeing their captain and hero back and saluted. "Captain Kage!" "Welcome back to the land of the living sir!"

Mwu nodded happily at the 7th division's acceptance. Loyalty can always help. But then he noticed Kage didn't wear his captain's cloak. "Why didn't you put it on?"

Kage pull out several explosive tags. "I'm here to help clean out this mess. I might dirty it in the process."

Mwu laughed. But he stopped soon as he understood what's going on and nodded understandingly. He looked at his little brother and made a gesture.

Prayer understood and packed the vest for later use. Kage jumped into the center of the rubble and began planting the explosive. Prayer smiled. "Captain Kage spent the rest of the three days cleaning up weeks worth of outstanding paperwork. Big brother, you really should take an example."

"Ouch. Well… all those who had seen him in combat during the Archangel Bay ordeal would definitely agree that he is a good captain. But the incoming eight guys will need some convincing."

"I'm sure Kage-san will come through."

Kage suddenly run back. "TAKE COVER!"

The soldiers quickly ran away for cover while Fuji jerked back slightly and a few moments later, a massive explosion occurred and blew a small hole in the blockade, allowing a small bit of water to fill in at last. The soldiers and Fuji rushed into the spot and began enlarging the hole. Kage looked at the activity, but his mind fling somewhere else. "Mwu-san."

"Yes?"

"…you're an experienced soldier having suffered multiple moments of life and death situation, yeah? So you should have experience with this sort of thing?"

"What may be the problem?"

Kage looked at his palm. All his injuries from the battle with Veia has been healed. Thanks to Veia heal some of his most grievous wounds in his last breaths, it didn't take him long to recover. But still… "…things have been… a bit slow."

Mwu's eyes widened and his expression gloomed. "It happens."

Kage looked at Mwu.

"When you suffer grave physical injuries… some injuries never fully heal. They'll nag you and sometimes, it made your reaction time gets slower and all. It happens all the time. It's only a bit, but the more you fight, the more you'll feel it."

Kage blinked.

"Eventually, get yourself banged up just enough, and someday you might end up unable to lift a finger. That's the risk we all take."

Kage sighed. "…I understand. But I'm afraid you misunderstood a little bit."

"Misunderstood?"

"Yes. What I meant is-"

Kage's comment suddenly was cut short by Fuji's scream of pain. An explosion occurred at the back of his head. Everyone looked at the giant, who is now holding his said head in pain. Fuji rubbed the spot where the explosion just occurred and scraped something from the spot. Fuji looked at it and frowned. A cannonball.

"Oi! There's three alliance ships over there! They just fired a cannon!"

"They must've thought Fuji is an enemy!"

"Well with his size I'm not surprised!"

Kage looked at the distance and saw the ship that just fired.

0000000000000

"A HIT!" Balsam cheered.

"Balsam! What in the blazes are you doing! Who told you to fire?" Karren angrily stomped, with Setsuna in tow, demanding an explanation.

"But-but… LOOK! LOOK!" The man pointed at a giant standing on the Archangel's cliffs, shaking at Setsuna, asking the blind man to see what he see.

"Oh yes, what a wonderful sight it is, all black." Setsuna sarcastically replied.

Karren shook her head at her juniors' antiques and looked at the base… before checking her eyes for optical illusion. "Is that a giant standing on the cliff of Archangel bay?"

"Wow… okay, that is one large guy…" Lockon whistled.

Canard frowned.

"Are we too late? They didn't just kill Captain Harlbarton, they've also taken over the fortress?" Karren thought of the grimmest possibility. "And then they assign that giant as a guard or something…"

"Never seen a Natural 80 feet tall."

"That's why! Let's shoot it down! Cannons!"

"Wait!" Canard interrupted. "Lockon. Shoot him."

"What but…!" Balsam was about to protest but the lieutenant quickly cuts in. "How many fucking cannonballs do you think it'll take to bring that mother down? We need a guy with some bullseye accuracy instead of firepower so unless you can shoot that well, shut the fuck up. Lockon!"

"Roger." Lockon bite the black glove in his right arm and pulled multiple strings out of it. Within moments, the sniper had created an array of crisscrossing strings around him. Pulling out three spears (arrow) from his backpack. The spears are all the blunt cylindrical tipped type. Lockon grunted and pulled 6 strings along with the 3 spears all at once, preparing to fire all three projectiles. "Each of one of these suckers weigh 50 kilos. Fired at this speed it'll pulverize even fully armored knights. Three of them at a time… well… let's find out how messy it'll be… Lock on… and FIRE!"

Three heavy cylindrical spears fly away at eye blinding speed. All three unerringly head straight towards Fuji's head.

No one could see what's coming.

No one but one man.

All the sudden, a black blur ran past the corner of the giant's eyes. Kage leap to the air from Fuji's shoulder, Shiki transformed midway to Midori Shiki bow. Still midair, Kage generated the green arrow and aimed at the incoming projectile and fired. The single green arrow penetrated all three of Lockon's arrow midair before exploding full force in a green conflagration taking out all projectiles. However, Kage was still in a free fall.

Fuji quickly outstretched his arm and narrowly caught his lifesaver just before Kage hit the waters below. "I got you! I got you!"

"Phew. Thanks Fuji." Kage sighed in relief. He remembered. It happened again. "Mwu-san!"

Mwu blinked and flabbergasted, as if someone just woke him from the stupor. "Yeah?"

"They were arrows! Big one at that! They're coming from those ships!"

"Arrows? Those were arrows! And you saw them coming? From a few miles away?"

"Yeah. That's what I'm telling you." Kage readied himself if there are any other attempts. "When I meant things have been slow… I mean that everything I see seem move pretty slowly. Just like those arrows."

"Oh… I… see…" Mwu gulped. 'I think it's more like he's way too fast now…'

Meanwhile, back in the Alliance ship, Lockon jawdropped at the spectacle. "Okay… that's… just…"

"I hear an explosion. What was that?" Setsuna frowned.

"It was that Kage." Karren was also surprised. "He stopped Lockon's shot with an explosion."

Canard growled. "Like hell he is…"

"Get over yourself! You got your shots blocked before right!" Balsam retorted.

The sniper shook his head. "He didn't just block my shot." Lockon was more impressed rather than angry now. "He shot it down."

"Shoot it down? Lockon-senpai's arrow which weigh 50 kilos each, flying at the speed of 310 km/hr and he shot. It. All. Down?" Setsuna was quite surprised.

"In one fucking shot." Canard concluded. "So I guess those Zaft fuckers weren't joking about this crazy shit." Canard was holding a piece of black paper, with Kage's face on it.

0000000000000

In Brazil…

"Caramba. This Senor Kage is one badass of a muy macho hombre, isn't that right compadres?" An American-Mexican man with a very thick Mexican accent, wearing a captain's vest was resting his back on the surface of a pair of big ass blood bathed sword while showing the same black poster to his subordinates.

"That's loco!"

"The hombre's bounty is nowhere close to your, Capitan!"

Edward Harrelson (Ed the Reaper, Captain of the 2nd Division of First Vanguard, **Blacklist, Bounty: 650,000,000**) laughed. "Si! Si! But I never killed a Hakutenkun in single combat. I would very much like to meet this hombre!"

0000000000000

Beijing…

A young woman of Chinese descent brandishing a long rifle while a numerous, yet intricate burnt scar with the shape of Sakura petals on her exposed back was sipping her tea calmly while her subordinates were in total uproar over a certain wanted poster.

"This much bounty on the first fly… and he was considered a blacklist too!"

A younger soldier of the 10th division wondered. "What's blacklist?" Other soldiers looked at the young fellow as if asking is he insane.

"Blacklists are special cases like us." Rena Imelia (Sakura Burst, Captain of 10th squad of Regular Army, **Blacklist, bounty: 750,000,000**) explained. "They post our faces in specially made black papers like this. Stitch the picture of our faces and our names on the Knight's collars so that they'll recognize us and take caution. It means that we have done the Zaft Empire a big mess… the Empire saw us as a threat. A big one. So dangerous that Elemental Knights and anyone below that level are forbidden to engage us."

"Elemental Knights and anyone below… but the only position higher than the Elemental Knights are…" The young soldier gulped.

"That's right. Being a blacklist means you'll have every Hakutenkun out there gunning for your head."

0000000000000

In Europe…

A middle aged man on horseback while blowing on his pipe had just received the same black wanted poster of Kage. The man skipped a breath and chuckled when he read the details of the poster. "My oh my… I've heard of Lewis' death and about his replacement…" Morgan Chevalier (Moonlight Mad Dog, Captain of the 6th Squad of Cavalry, **Blacklist, bounty: 560,000,000**) handed the paper back to his subordinates. "This young lad has caused quite an uproar."

"But he killed a Hakutenkun! Goud Veia, even!"

"Yes I've heard. And every member Juppongatana had also been informed of this occasion I believe. If this Kage is to lead the 7th division, he must first past their judgment. Even for someone with that sort of capability, it'll be tough."

0000000000000

Meanwhile, in Zaft High Council, a meeting was in place…

"The blacklist. We have only given three people of this status."

"But that's ridiculous! No one gets a bounty that high on the first time!"

"Well… you know what they say. There's the first time in everything."

"This isn't about the first time or not!" A council banged his fist to the table, cutting all arguments short. "Fact is: Edward 'Ed the Reaper' Harrelson: 650,000,000, Sakura Burst Rena Imelia: 750,000,000, Morgan Chevalier the Moonlight Mad Dog: 560,000,000. All are big shots. This man, Kage had inflicted more damage to our empire than the rest of the other Captains can do in one skirmish. Personally, I think this bounty is still too small."

The other members of the High Council silently agreed on this point.

"The POINT is, we must ensure that this bounty didn't get any higher than this!"

"Very well. Spread the word. Have our knights stitch this man's visage on their collars along with the other Blacklist so they'll never ever forget."

0000000000000

"Well then." Canard concluded. "Let's see just what kind a guy our new captain is." The man threw away a black Wanted Poster pertaining Kage's bounty.

On the paper said:

**Kage **

**The Black Devil**

**Age: Unknown**

**Origin: Unknown**

**Status: Unknown  
Blacklist**

**Bounty: 300,000,000 **

0000000000000

0000000000000

0000000000000

Yep. There it goes. Please read and review.


	19. Art of War

Kage is Kira

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

**00000000000000**

"MOVE!" Kage yelled again, and every soldiers in vicinity were quick to get clear. The Ninja jumped to Fuji's welcoming palm, who quickly pull back.

Another explosion occurred that day. Many times bigger than the previous, and it blew the piles of rock away, allowing enormous amount of sea water, initially blocked by the blockade to pour in. The water level within the inlet of the Archangel bay which had greatly decreased due to the obstruction quickly rose back to its original height now that it's gone.

10 minutes later, the fleet of three Alliance flagships entered the inlet one by one. Everyone on that ship felt a chill on the back of their spine. And that's not because an 80 feet man's abnormally overbearing physique was overshadowing them.

But because they all fell under the gaze of a certain purple eyed shinobi.

"I had to say it. This guy is really something." Lockon sighed.

"Tch. Don't give this guy too much credit just because he shot down your arrows midflight!" Balsam groaned.

"If this giant is as big and as powerful as you've described, that he was able to survive a shot to the head, it kinda speak volumes of the person who tamed this monster, don't you agree, senpai-tachi?" Setsuna stated calmly.

Karren and Lockon signaled their agreement with their silence, while Balsam only grunted his inconvenience.

Canard however, was uninterested with the comments of his fellow juppongatana. The lieutenant had been glaring back at Kage's gaze. It wasn't long until Kage also took notice and returned the favor.

**Chapter 19:**

**Art of War**

As soon as the three ships docked, the four members and one former member of the Juppongatana went straight Prayer, who nervously welcomed his grim comrades.

"Where?" Canard only said a word.

Prayer sighed and pointed at a small grave lying separate with the other soldiers' grave. It is further distinguished from the others over the fact a huge two handed sword was embedded behind its grave marker.

The five warriors moved there and paid their respects silently. Setsuna only do so rather briefly and stood up and allow the other warriors to give their respects.

Soon, the other Juppongatana also finished their prayer. Canard turned to Prayer and noticed he was holding the Captain's vest. "Prayer, since when you turned into a fucking coat-hanger?"

"I… beg your pardon?"

"Isn't that the Fucking Captain's coat? Why the hell are you holding it?"

"Aaahh… well… the new captain in question is… well… he's kinda preoccupied."

"Speak of the devil…" Neil nudged Canard and pointed at a certain black figure that was walking towards them.

Kage stood face to face before the group, and an awkward silence followed. Prayer gulped and quickly tried to break the silence and began introduction. "Eh to… Kage-san… eh no, Captain, I suppose this is the first time you guys met, so allow me to introduce everyone. This is Neil Dylandy, AKA Lockon Stratos."

"Yoroshiku!" Neil coolly saluted the captain.

Prayer noticed the unfamiliar face and wondered. "Could you be…?"

"Ah, Prayer-Senpai? I'm Setsuna, the new member of Juppongatana. Pleased to make your acquaintance." The white haired boy bowed down politely.

"Karren…"

The red haired girl nodded.

"And this is Canard Pars, your… lieutenant."

Prayer's voice trailed off to a mute as when the Captain and the Lieutenant met, an even more disturbing level of awkward silence followed. Prayer nervously looked between Kage and Canard and fro. The two suddenly reengaged their earlier glaring contest from the cliff with increased intensity.

It was ended short when Canard snorted. "Hrng. You certainly got the looks." The long haired swordsman turned around and walked away. "But your attitude's all off."

Kage's eyes rolled at the last remark. Off? What was that supposed to mean?

"So." Everyone turned. This time it's Balsam Arendo. "Is it true?" The man asked aloud quickly, while Canard is still in the earshot.

Kage tilted his head, wondering what this is about.

"Is it true that you kill Goud Veia in single combat?"

The other Juppongatana perked at this and Canard halted his pace. Indeed, deep in their heart they still find it hard to believe there's someone who can kill the immortal monster.

"…" Kage still didn't answer the question. Truth be told, Kira weren't so comfortable of relishing that particular event. It was more horrifying than glorious. The scene when Goud stood in the middle of a blood bathed corpse laden room haunted his sleep. The terror of Veia's blade and his brushing with death seem left a lasting irremovable memory in his mind. Kage gripped his fist, and his face slightly paled.

"It's true!" Mwu suddenly barged in. "If you need proof, Balsam, we have it. If you peek into the Captain's office I think you'll see a nice little spot where some new trophy is being displayed."

"Trophy? What trophy?"

Mwu smirked. But looking at Kage's pale complexion, he realized the new young captain is but a breath away from swooning. And so he decided to cut it short. "Feel free to see it for yourself. Anyway, you guys must be tired after a long journey. What say you if you take some rest for now and have a bite? Have I told you that we have a new cook?"

"Now wait a min-" Balsam's blabber were quickly cut off by Neil.

"New cook? Is he… she… any good?"

"**He** happens to be the best cook this side of the world. A bit stingy but… well… you'll see. Now Kage, while we wait for lunch let's have a little chat about what should we do with that hunk of junk that used to be Aquarius eh?" And with that, Mwu arm wrestle Kage by the head and drag him away.

"Aquarius… as in Veia's… infamous flagship… a hunk of junk?" Karren blinked.

"Well after a little this and that…" Prayer chuckled. "Mostly courtesy to our new Captain going into rampage…"

And Balsam's face gets slightly paler.

Meanwhile as soon as Mwu and Kage was out of earshot and from view, the elder captain quickly took Kage's mask and headband away. "I'm confiscating these for a day."

"Wh… Wait a second!" Kira protested. "Someone could see!"

"You're KIRA YAMATO! A ramen bar waiter from Amaterasu who happens to have an incredible talent in fighting and cooking. ESPECIALLY cooking. You haven't forgotten that have you?"

"I… I…"

Mwu shook his head in pure sorrow. "Your job was originally to cut and cook ingredients not slicing people up. You've been stuck in this garment for days. People start to wonder where did Kira go?"

The young boy reluctantly accepted that fact. That and… truth be told, now that Mwu brought it up, a fact that Kira was quite grateful, the boy realized he should've been asking himself that question for some time now.

Seeing his words had hit the mark, Mwu motioned the boy to go. "Your civilian clothes is in the office. Go. It's almost lunch time."

As Kira left, Mwu looked at the mask in his hand and felt nothing but regret.

"One day off eh?" Murrue appeared.

"That's the thing about masks." Mwu fling Kage's mask with his finger in a spin. "You put a mask for so long, you start forgetting who you were underneath it."

**000000000000000**

A little while later, Kira put back his long forgotten civilian chef attire. Once he put them on, Kira felt so strange and unfamiliar wearing such normal clothing. Even now when he's all clothed in his supposedly normal clothing he felt scared that someone would pop in and see him like this. Everything was backwards now. "Kira" becomes a disguise and Kage becomes the true identity.

Kira shook his head. Maybe Mwu's right. Maybe he does need a day off. Off this mask that is. Kira had just put in the black clothing of Kage in the drawer when his keen ears caught sense of movement just outside the captain's office. Out of reflex, he lowered his breathing sound, closed his back to a shadowed corner of the room, steady his heartbeat, basically he hid his presence. Just like what Harlbarton taught him.

Indeed, Harlbarton may not be a full fledged shinobi, but being a former member of Orb's military forces, he was well trained in shinobi art. And during the weeks that followed to the battle of Archangel Bay, Harlbarton had made sure to cram all the basics down to his guts till Kira vomit blood and cracked his bones, teaching him to hide his presence on reflex, first signs of danger. It was this trick that allowed him to slaughter the entire army of Bladebanes in the darkness during their surprise attack earlier.

The door slide open slowly, causing a small noise and in come Balsam Arendo, slithering in like a viper after closing back the door. He looked around the Captain's room, searching for something. Apparently he was completely unaware of Kira's presence.

'That guy… if I'm not mistaken, he's Balsam Arendo… What is he doing here?'

The Ex Juppongatana peeked around the room and suddenly started opening drawers and reading through files. After a while, he moved on. And then his eyes landed on a distinctive antler horned helmet. A makeshift shrine Kira remembered he erected earlier to enshrine his first major opponent's effects.

Balsam's eyes widened. "T… This is…" Balsam's eyes weren't transfixed to just Veia's helmet. He's also focused on the two objects placed underneath the helmet.

Veia's prized swords: Hyomaen and Ensui.

Balsam smiled sinisterly. "Unbelievable. The weapons and armor of that accursed Goud Veia… that Kage really did kill that bastard." He looked at the two weapons. "It's said his weapons are of magical sort… if I… if I…" The Ex Juppongatana extended his arm to take the two weapons, but before Kira or Balsam could do anything, a scimitar suddenly burst in spinning right next to Kira's head and accurately lodged itself just millimeters away from the tip of Balsam's fingers.

"H… HIIIIEEEE!" Balsam squealed like a girl and quickly backed away. Kira was still paralyzed by shock and maintain his position.

"It looks like I caught 2 fucking rats." Canard Pars roared from outside the room. The next instant, the black haired man kicked the door open and went in to see the sight of Balsam cowering in fear. His groin is filled with the stench of piss. Canard smirked viciously. "One rat is a usual fucker… the other is a new face…" the lieutenant looked straight at Kira. "But far more artful."

Kira groaned and revealed his presence. Balsam blinked. The boy looked as if he just appeared out of a black veil.

"You… who the fuck are you?"

"I… I'm Kira. Kira Yamato."

"What's your rank?"

"I'm… I'm a c… chef. Of the 9th squad division."

"Mwu's division? Chef? I see… so you're the new fucking chef Mwu was barking about-I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU YET BALSAM!" Balsam Arendo was trying to sneak past unnoticed but Canard's roar stopped him on his tracks. "You're too far away from the kitchen." 'And that hiding skill… that wasn't a skill of a normal cook. But he said he belonged to the 9th division…' "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I'm…" Kira quickly thought up an excuse. "I'm Kage's… earm… cleaning details!"

The two warriors in the room looked at him with shock. "What?"

"Y… Yes." Kira continued. "He told me to… clean this place up. I also… bring him his food. He… He never eats with the others. For some reason he always eats alone. So… So he asked me to bring his food here."

"So you're also Kage's errand boy huh?" Balsam's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "You're from 9th division, what business do you have in the 7th division's captain's room?"

"Errand Boy, Assistant, Butler, personal chauffeur, pick your own terminology." Kira also became more convinced with his own story. And it's not entirely a lie. "I do whatever Kage needs me to do. Including occasionally taking out the trash."

"Human trash included?" Canard smirked. His suspicion slightly removed.

"Whatever trash I found." Kira responded more solemnly.

"Khahahah!" The lieutenant laughed sadistically. "Well… here's one big trash here. Wanna mop the floor with him?"

Balsam gritted his teeth in anger. "I'm just here to-"

"Pilfer our new captain's belonging? You know the penalty for thievery Balsam?" Canard ready his hand on the katana, eying Balsam's thieving arm viciously.

The ex-juppongatana growled and finally left without a word.

Kira just looked at the escaping thief with intensified dislike. "What's his problem?"

"What's _your _problem, captain?"

Kira's heart skipped a beat. He looked at Canard with horror in his eyes. But he kept his calm and reasserted himself. "Now that's a bad joke."

"Khahah." Canard let another short fierce laugh. "Yeah. I'm just fucking kidding." He looked at the shrine for Veia. "That's quite careless for that guy to leave something as powerful as Veia's magical weapon unguarded like this."

"How do you know it's magical?"

Canard's smirk gets wilder. "Aren't you too curious for an errand boy?"

"Aren't you too familiar regarding other people's stuff?"

"KHAHAHAHAHAH!" The black haired soldier laughed, hard. But then his happy ferocious smile was replaced with an annoyed one. "We fought him before. All 9 of us. Sometime before Setsuna joined up. Ganging up on that immortal son of a bitch… or should I say 8 of us? That fucker Balsam was more trouble than help. Longest damn fight in our lives." Canard laid his back on the wall. "We throw everything we got on that son of a bitch and he just fucking smile, suck it up and keep on coming. I've seen Advanced regenerate in the middle of a fight but none of them were that fast. He's a true freak of nature. We only managed to excite him even more, and he fucking chased us halfway across the fucking battlefield."

Kira understood. The Juppongatan must've managed to deal some impact upon Veia up to the point Veia was impressed enough and wanted to see them to try and kill him too. "What happened then?"

"What do you think what happened? If we had succeeded to even nick him, the fucking mask-man wouldn't even be able to kill him and made it among the blacklist on the first day."

Kira blinked. "What?"

"I take it you didn't know?" Canard gave the bewildered boy the black wanted poster, pertaining details of Kage, his nickname, and his absurd amount of bounty. Kira showed indifferent awe, but the Kage inside him was horrified.

"300…"

"Million. Not thousand. Million. Normally even the worst case rookie start off in 3 to 5 million. But no. His debut outranked them all by a hundred times over. Now there's not a single sane man, woman, or child in Zaft who doesn't hear Kage's name and did NOT tremble in fear."

"300,000,000… you know I… I can just about imagine the number of mercenaries and bounty hunters who would be drooling over this amount."

"Khahahah! If they don't piss themselves first. Besides…" Canard seems to be back in the mood, but he's leaving the room. He turned around one last time and smiled sadistically. "If I were him, money hungry bounty hunters are the least of my worries. Well, you passed that mailer to him, and do tell me the look on his face."

Canard walked out of the room and curiously hopped up right to the rooftop, where Mwu, dressed in Kage outfit, just in case, were waiting. "I take it you're approving of your new captain then?"

"Just because he made me laughed several times doesn't mean I fucking approve. Like I said. His attitude is still off."

**000000000000000**

Meanwhile… in the harbor on the southern coast of Japan…

A village were just attacked and razed by an invading fleet.

Ships carrying a whole army of Bladebanes had just landed. Some of them are on horseback, the greater part were mostly on foot.

"Is this okay, Yzak? We didn't get any permission from the high council." Dearka frowned, looking at the now, surprisingly familiar surrounding. Now that he thought of it, ever since this whole secret weapon deal, he's been back to this country time and time again.

"It's okay." The silver haired boy replied flatly. He looked at some of the Bladebanes who were the vanguard were already helping themselves with the female locals. "If we took down the Archangel that should give us the excuse." Yzak quickly rushed towards the Bladebane and kicked the rapist away from his future victim. The rapist, denied of his victim angrily rush forward but Yzak menacingly pointed his sword at the man's neck. "Now… is not the time." The silver haired boy hissed menacingly, unnerving everyone. "We didn't come here to mate with these people. Not them."

"Screw you, Joule! You brought us here in such a hurry, we didn't even get to kiss our lovers goodbye or even any enough provisions! Even Veia-sama isn't stupid enough to start an expedition like this!"

Yzak angrily stomped the whining knight right on his balls with greave covered heels. Earning a scream from the victim and groans from the onlookers. Yzak shoved his sword menacingly at the man's mouth and hold it in suspension. The man whimpered, terrified over the fact there's a sword in his throat. But nothing terrifies him more than Yzak's murderous glare. "Insult… master Veia again… I'll kill you."

Dearka quickly grabbed Yzak's shoulder. "Come on man. He's not the one you want to kill. Come on. Take it easy." Yzak calm down and back away, but he was obviously still fuming at the knight. Dearka added however. "The guy's got a point though. We came with such hurry, we didn't bring enough provision for all of us."

Yzak let his anger to cool down and start thinking calmly. Then he saw the woman who was obviously still in a bit of a trauma. "You, woman."

The woman gasped when being addressed and frightfully turned around to face the talker.

"Where's the nearest village around here?"

**000000000000000**

Meanwhile, as soon as the news that Kira's back in the kitchen travelled, an even longer line of soldiers (longer than usual) can be seen stretching out from the mess hall. The heavenly smell from the broth Kira was making being the main culprit. Canard and the other juppongatana, unfamiliar with this sight, wondered what on earth is going on.

Setsuna took a deep breath of the scent of the broth. "No wonder they're willing to make such a queue. This smell (sniff) it's heavenly."

Lockon closed his eyes and also took a deep breath. "This… scent… no way…"

The Juppongatana burst their way through the masses of soldiers and saw a commotion. Mwu, right at the front, was begging profusely to Kira for an extra ration of ramen. Tolle, Milly and Sai had to help out since they got more mouth to feed than the usual, what's with the additional reinforcements.

"NO CAN DO! How many times do I have to tell you, our ration is limited! Everybody gets the same amount, no exceptions!" Kira lightly hit the blonde captain's head with his soup spoon.

"Please! Just one more strand!" The blonde captain even went so far as to grovel on his feet. Kira glared at Murrue and Murdock, asking for help. Murdock shook his head at his captain's unsightly antiques.

"Alright, that's it you big baby!" The two grabbed Mwu by the arms and dragged him away from the food counter.

The juppongatana bypassed the line and looked at Kira.

Kira nodded nonchalantly and quickly prepare a bowl of ramen. It was plain ramen, no topping whatsoever but a few drops of onion cuts. Neil took it first and have a sip of the broth. His eyes widened, shocked by how delicious the soup was. Even more surprising, when eaten together with the noodle, its rich taste increases even more into a familiar taste. "This… taste… where did you learn to cook like this?"

"I spend some time in a small ramen bar. Do you like it?"

Lockon didn't answer. He was too busy rapidly sipping the noodle and its soup. Curious, the other juppongatana also huddled in for a bowl. Every one of them battle hardened warriors mellowed upon eating the dish. Even the fierce Canard break his stone cold face for a few seconds before he went back to normal. Upon seeing the reaction Kira smiled gently. How long has it been since he felt happiness of having cooked something delicious? "Alright, will the next guy come here please. Don't worry, we still have enough for everyone!"

"That's why I said!" Mwu burst out. "If there's enough for everyone, why can't you give just one extra mouthful-"

"I SAID ENOUGH for everyone. NOT more than enough." Kira sighed. Truth be told, they're not in a position to be able to squander their provisions. They haven't got the chance to resupply, and after that major naval battle, Archangel's waters are still considered a danger area. There aren't many merchants willing to risk their neck to do business in such an area.

"Is our supply in such a precarious state, errand boy?" Balsam frowned.

Kira frowned. "Yes. It does. I did the check myself. We need to carefully ration our dish."

"And how many of our scarce resources go into this dish I wonder?"

Hearing the implied but blatant accusation, Tolle, Milly and Sai suddenly stopped on their tracks and looked angrily at Balsam, undaunted by that glare. Kira looked at Balsam indifferently for a few moments but then ignored the nosy soldier and instead chuckled and shook his head. "Next one come here please."

Balsam twitched and pushed forward. "Hey! I'm talking to you soldier!"

Kira calmly choose his words quietly. "Well I apologize if the dish is not to your taste."

Balsam smirked even further. "Then perhaps you misunderstood me. I enjoy your dish immensely. I'm just wondering whether you're squandering our so called precarious resources on lavish dishes."

That just gone too far. Tolle angrily smashed his tray and came charging forward. "That's about enough you sonnovagun! You're just one more word away from me wringing your scrawny-"

"TOLLE!" Kira roared. Tolle stopped midway and looked at Kira. Kira's eyes were glaring at Balsam. Truth be told, everyone in the mess hall is also looking at the scene. Canard in particular looked at Kira, wondering how Kira resolve this situation. The boy humbly bowed down. "You're right. I shouldn't have been so wasteful."

A smirk spread across Balsam's smug face. "Then I believe, a punishment is in order is it not?"

Tolle exploded. "You lay one finger on Kira and I'll-!"

"TOLLE, SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Kira roared even louder. "…I'm sorry. My friends can be a little bit… emotional. I apologize. Both for my wastefulness, and his rude behavior as well as mine. I'll take the punishment for both transgressions."

"Kira… you…!" Tolle suddenly found his throat pushed back by Kira.

"I appreciate the sentiments, Tolle. But in this case… we're the ones who had to behave." Kira whispered in Tolle's ears. "If we are to survive in this circle, we must know how to be humble. This man maybe a jerk, he's a FORMER member of the Juppongatana. A former, but it's still something. It's alright. I have a thick face, getting slapped around a few times won't kill me."

"But… Kira…!" Tolle was about to rebuke again but Sai grabbed his back. Tolle looked at the bespectacled boy who shook his head.

In the end, as punishment, Kira was slapped around multiple times by Balsam in front of everyone. Tolle and Sai can only grit their teeth in anger while they watch. Canard frowned. After seeing several slaps, Canard sighed in disgust and walk away.

"Aren't you going to stop this?" Neil muttered.

"Stop what? I wish that fucking Toudou was here to fucking see this. Sun Tzu: Art of War. Real life application. If that kid died, kill Balsam, you fucking hear me?"

"With pleasure."

Thankfully, Kira did survive the beating, and when it was over, the severely beaten Kira was thrown back to the kitchen. His friends quickly tend to him, his face was all beaten and bloodied.

"Kira… are you alright?" Milly carefully caressed the blood from Kira's face.

"Heh… heheh…" Kira smirked despite all his wounds.

"I'm not sure if this is a laughing matter."

"He's not… attacking me… he's attacking Kage… he thought I was only Kage's errand boy… attacking the master by its subordinates… it's the lowest of blows… in the end… he's a petty man…" Kira chuckled. "He was banished from the Juppongatana due to ineptitude. Now he's trying to re-establish whatever's left of his practically nonexistent authority by trying to demean the errand boy of the boss. It's a low blow no matter how you look at it. With that said, why should I be afraid of him?"

"Hoo… so you let yourself getting slapped around just to deduce that? Sun Tzu art of war indeed." The group gasped and saw Neil, smiling over the counter.

"Sun Tzu art of what?" Tolle bent his head in confusion.

Neil chuckled kindly. He rummaged his pocket and handed a salve to Milly. "Rub it gently on those bruises. For someone so shrewd you're quite reckless, laddie."

"I'm tougher than I look."

"Sure you are. Which begs the question why would a guy like you wanted to stay as Kage's errand boy and chef for the 9th division?"

"It's the only thing I'm good at." Kira smiled.

Neil returned the smile. "Balsam is all bark and no bite. He's upset because Harlbarton found replacement so fast. If he had died without any successor, Canard will automatically placed as Captain-"

"Leaving one open spot for him in Juppongatana."

Lockon nodded. "But he can be quite a bully. Just tell me whenever he starts acting up again okay?" The sniper left after a friendly wave.

"Well he seems a pretty nice guy…" Milly had just finished rubbing the ointment on Kira's face. "By the way… what was it he said, Sun Tzu: Art of War?"

"Sun Tzu art of War: All warfare is based on deception. When you are strong, you must appear weak, when you want to fight you must not show that you want to fight. I insulted him earlier on in the Captain's office and I already knew then he was a bad apple. And now I let myself getting beat up to found out more about this Balsam, but…" Kira chuckled. As it turns out, the other Juppongatana were not only able bodied, they're also able minded. "Oh dear… this is bad… I really need to stop standing out. Otherwise I'll be exposed…"

"Kira… he's right, that's way too reckless. Just to find out a character of a man you made yourself a punching bag?" Sai helped his friend stand back up. "You're lucky he didn't came up with harsher punishment."

"Been worse." Kira, feeling better now, simply get back up. "Pray he's that stupid. He kill me, Mwu will have to expose who I am, and I don't think the soldiers will be too happy to listen to the man who had killed their hero captain…"

"I can testify to that brother. But you keep going… doing this… lone warrior act… is it worth it?" Tolle followed. "Is it really necessary?"

Kira twitched. "What are you getting at?"

"Kira…" Tolle stopped midway. Clearly he had a great difficulty saying this. "…are you still feeling guilty about what happened to Kuzzey?"

That's when Kira finally understood what Tolle was trying to suggest. "Don't even think about it. They tortured him, Tolle. They didn't just kill him, they do it slowly and painfully."

"And they are going to do that to you too. Kuzzey protected you. And in the end, not just you. He protected all of us. We owe it to him."

"No you're not."

"God damn it Kira, stop talking as if you're his only friend!"

"He's your friend too, I get that. But I created Kage. I… started all this. And now… it's spiraling out of control."

"Kira… we're your friends too. You created Kage to protect us. We get that too." Sai replied in a much calmer tone. "We've said this before. In the end, we're all responsible for Kuzzey's death. You don't need to shoulder everything alone."

"It wasn't our war… but when they killed Kuzzey, it became our war."

"But there are plenty of ways to fight other than what you're suggesting. Kage was put in a blacklist. Do you understand what that means? With a 300 million bounty. 5 times the amount of Mwu-san's bounty. I just painted a target on the back of my head. Let's not paint some on your heads too."

"We already have one. By associating with you. This is from what I've heard… but… when a blacklist was declared, Zaft don't just hunt 'you'. They hunt everyone. Families, friends, relatives…" Sai pushed his glasses up. "And we are your friends. In the end… they'll try to get to you… through us."

"Ergo… all of us need to get stronger too. One way, or another." Tolle surmised.

"That's why I put my mask on. They don't know who I am, and so they won't be able to make connection to anyone."

"All the more reason why we should put our suggestion to practice… don't you think?"

"Out of the question. Blacklist means there will be no trial, no judge, no jury, they'll try to use any means to kill the target, even illegal war crimes will be allowed. You guys will be better off without the mask." But Kira is still adamant. "We are not going to talk about this again. That's final." Kira stood up as a sign of the end of discussion and he was about to leave when the bell sounded. "That's… the alarm?"

**000000000000**

Outside… at the front wall… a little while earlier…

"Please! Open the gates!" A man banged the gates while his wife and children watched from a rundown cart. Around them, many people of similar predicament were also waiting. Some of them were on foot, and those who do had arrows or cut wounds around them.

The gate guards were surprised when they saw civilians, dozens of them, many were injured and weary. They were attacked.

"This is a military fortress! We can't just allow anyone to come in!"

"We were attacked! By bandits! They're right behind us!"

"Bandits?" At that time, an arrow suddenly landed dangerously close to the said man. The guards gasped and looked to the direction where the arrow came from. Sure enough, a large but disorderly group of heavily armed bandits appeared screaming and leering from the woods. They stopped midway upon seeing the great fortress.

"Holy… that's the Archangel… it's bigga' than I thought…"

"Wut now boss?"

A large brutish bandit shouldered his massive hammer. "Blargh! So wut? I herd the capt'n is all de'd and bur'ed. Tha' base is all decoration now without the old chap! Get them all!"

Some of the bandits were still reluctant though. "But boss, I 'eard dat dere is a new capt'n dere! And he's a scary one dat he is!"

The said bandit were quickly hammered dead. "Brah! Dere's no one in dis godforsaken land more scarier dan me! Anyone wanna complain can go to the complaint department, and dat's ma hammer by de way. CHAAARGE!"

And with that. The whole bandit army charged forward.

The guards were overwhelmed by the sight. One of the soldiers asked nervously. "Err… shouldn't we fire?"

"Uh… but if we fire we might hit the civilians as well!"

"Then open the gate, let them in!" Another soldier yelled.

The guard was truly confused now. "B… if we open the gate the bandits might came in!"

"You mean we just have to sit here and wait!"`

Before their fruitless conversation went any further, a black shape zoomed past them and suddenly appeared out of the blackness. It was Kage.

"Captain Kage! Sir!"

"OPEN THE GATES!" Kage bellowed.

"B… But the bandits!"

"Leave them to me." And with that, Kage again turned to a wisp of black and descended across the fortress walls, landing with a thud just right in front of the shocked refugees. They cringed upon the sight of the mysterious being, clad head to toe in black. "GET INTO THE FORTRESS ALL OF YOU! GO!"

The giant gate began to crank open. The refugees initial fright turned to cheers and they start running into the fortress. But there's still so many of them so far away from the fortress entrance, and the bandits were literally on their heels. Some of the refugees were even attacked, and the women were captured, some were about to be raped on the spot. Gritting his teeth, Kage stilled himself, and then, amidst the crowd of the chaotic refugees… he vanished in a barely visible puff of smoke.

The refugees running towards the fortress entrance were mixed some of the marauding bandits. "UHIAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAAAHAHA! Get them all, get them all!" One of the bandits were getting close to bashing a mother carrying her child, when suddenly, out of the woman's shadow Kage emerged and slashed the brute dead, before disappearing again as the corpse fell. The other bandits didn't notice. But then, a skinny guy was suddenly a head short when he was came close to a little girl he fancy, a man's scream of agony over his suddenly cut apart hand was cut short when a katana went through his mount from the back, an entire family could only stare in a mixture of awe, horror and confusion, as a second ago they were surrounded by three bandits, and then all the sudden, one start puking blood and drop dead, the other was beheaded, and the last one had several kunais embedded on his skull. Kage continue to move quickly from shadow to shadow, dispatching all the bandits one at a time. Some of the bandits still didn't realized what was going on and so they just keep charging ahead. But as wild as they maybe, even the bandits began to realize they are being killed left and right. Even more annoying, they couldn't see who did it.

Meanwhile, the commotion had attracted the soldiers in the fortress. Canard and the other Juppongatana gathered on top of the fortress walls. Prayer looked at the situation below and noticed many invader's corpses, killed in a familiar clean and efficient manner. "The Captain's down there isn't he?" Looking at the inflow of refugees, Prayer quickly dispatched some orders. "Get some soldiers to escort those refugees and guard the entrance, make sure none of those bandits came in! And get ready a task force, we must quickly come to our captain's aid!"

"Belay that last order." Canard nonchalantly growled.

"Eh? But! He's just alone down there!"

"One way or another, I want to see our new captain's worth."

Just then, a little girl's scream draw everyone's attention. "MAMA! MAMAAAA!"

"RUN CHILD, RUN!" The mother of the said girl were just 5 feet from her. But three thugs were right behind her, one put their dirty foot on top of her.

"Heh, heh, heh! Don't worry we'll catch your daughter too soon enough… ere we go-SNIKKT! A black figure arose from the woman's shadow and before anyone realized it, Shiki had gone through his forehead. As his dead body fell, a black figure just jump past the body, and the other two thugs suddenly found a kunai lodged to their throat. Holding their bleeding throat, trying to scream in pain but their shred throat simply can't comply. A glimmer of katana swing and then a black form appeared between them, and the next instance, the two thugs were dead in the pool of their own blood. Kage, finally appearing in full view, yelled. "Take your daughter and go!"

The woman can only managed a quick "Thank you." and quickly grabbed her daughter and run. Kage nodded at the little girl as her mother brought her to safety. Kage turned towards the masses of bandit horde and assess the situation. "There's still more refugees coming this way… how come there's so many of them?"

The bandits stopped midway when they saw the black figure standing before them. "Oi bos! Dere 'e is! That black de'il!"

"Tha lit'l runt?" The bandit lord looked at the black wanted poster in his hand to the figure on the field. "No way. He ain't big enuff!"

Kage turned around, seeing his condition. There are some soldiers at the gate, facilitating the refugee some cover. "Good, now I could use some reinforcements… Prayer?" He looked up and saw Prayer was in some heated argument with an ignorant Canard. He could feel his lieutenant's stare at him. Then Kage understood that help isn't coming. 'You want to see me do this alone didn't you?' Groaning, Kage turned and saw the situation chuckled exasperatedly, remembering the succession of increasingly difficult enemies he had faced up to this point. In normal condition, after an army of emerald knights, an 80 foot giant, then a stealthy army of Bladebanes, and recently, an immortal Hakutenkun, a horde of bandits may seem a chinch. That is, if he didn't have a whole bunch of civilians caught up in it.

A boy was running away in fright while one of the bandits were chasing after the boy. Kage cut his train of thought short. "Got no time to pick my bearings!" And he quickly shunshin towards the location and killed the thug with a stroke. The bandits then charged towards him, and Kage growled. The ninja closed the distance in an instant, and with a swing of his katana, the thug was gored on his neck. More of them come. One from the flank attacked him with a swing, but Kage's swing was faster, and with a stroke, the arm was cut off. While the man was still howling in pain, the ninja quickly throw a couple of shurikens at another batch of bandits before he returned back to the first thug and decapitate him to finish the job. He shunshin again to another location and stab another bandit by the head.

**000000000000**

"Holy shi'! He kan move fastar tha' de blink of me eye!"

The bandit lord snorted. "All of you be goin and get him! Dere's only one of 'im, and he kannae get to all of us at once! Eat at his stamina and den rain him with arrows!"

"Right ya are boz! Ei! All ya gits! CHAARGE!"

"Dat includes you ya stupid gnat!"

"Eh?"

**000000000000**

Meanwhile, as expected, Kage was quickly overwhelmed between saving the refugees and beating down the bandits. He may be able to move instantly from one spot to the next, but there are simply too many that needs to be rescued. "Kyaaa!" A familiar scream draw Kage's attention and in an instant, a bandit suddenly lost his head, spraying his blood upon his future rape victim. Kage managed to get a good glimpse at the person he just rescued and his eyes widened. Bathed in blood from head to toe was Fllay Allister. Some of her clothes were torn and she was trembling head to toe. What's with the sight of a terrifying man in black, drenched in blood is standing in front of him with a fresh blood dripping sword in hand. "RUN! Get away from here! RUUN!"

She was clearly too afraid to respond, and she was too confused to understand what's happening. Kage grunted, and he was getting desperate. He bent down and slapped the girl's face. "COME TO YOUR SENSES! RUN!" Kage noticed another civilian in danger and was about to dash away when he felt something grabbed his leg. Kage looked down and saw Fllay, still terrified, was hugging his leg out of fright. "LET-!"

"No!" Tears swelling up at the corner of her eyes. "Don't leave me!"

Kage became even more desperate. "FLLAY! LET GO!"

"Eh?" Upon hearing her name being said out loud by a stranger, she momentarily let go. Just then, a bandit saw the opening and lunged at Kage. The ninja turned around just in time to see a mace smacked him in the face. His head spinning, his ears ringing, and he can feel his skull cracking. Kage fell to Fllay's lap with his head bleeding. But he can still see the bandit was spinning his mace with a smug grin on his face. Fighting the pain from his aching head, Kage raised his sword but the injury rendered him too slow.

The bandit roared, preparing to land the final blow, when suddenly a long, two handed blade went through his chest, right to his heart, thrust forth by a black blur appearing out of a puff of smoke. The bandit was still alive to see, in his horror, a **second** Kage growling angrily and viciously rip out his large nodachi and then decapitate him, this time finishing him off. "You're alright?" The second Kage spoke, panting, as he grasped his obviously heavy horse killer katana with both of his arms.

Kira thought the voice was familiar. Once the thundering pain in his head was reduced to a little numbing ache, Kira immediately recognized that stature and voice. "…T… Tolle?"

"Reinforcements have arrived Captain." Tolle nudged his head to his back. There, bunch bandits were getting their arms broken and their own weapons are being used as projectiles by a Kage with glasses carrying a spear. A bandit fell dead when an arrow landed squarely between his eyes. Far in the distance, a fourth Kage was holding a bow while aiming at another bandit.

"Sai…? Millly…?"

"Huh?" Fllay frowned upon hearing familiar names being uttered in such familiar ways.

Meanwhile, panic reigned on the bandits as they saw multiple Kages. The bandits' charge was halted. "Bloody hell! There be four of im! Boz! Ya sed dere's only one of 'im!"

"Shutup-shutup-shutup! I'm tryin to tink!"

Kage looked at Tolle, all dressed up as Kage. Fighting inbetween pants and gasps, Kage wanted to scream in rage asking his friend what was he thinking. But then again, considering the situation, that desire suddenly went out of the window. "Can you guys do shunshin?"

Tolle smirked behind his makeshift mask. "Yes. Yes we could. All three of us. We weren't exactly resting our laurels all this time."

"We'll talk about this later." That's enough for Kage. The ninja roared. "SHADOWGUARDS! TO ME!"

The newly christened Shadowguards heard their leader's call, and in a blink, they all disappeared in a puff of smoke and gathered in a small circle with the even more terrified Fllay at the center.

The Kage with glasses exclaimed. "Fllay…! What…?"

"Listen up! All of you! We don't have much time so I'll make this quick!" Kage quickly assign their roles. "Tolle, you and I are on the offensive. Milly, Sai, you two on defense, get the refugees inside the fortress, if they can't walk, carry them! Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" The three other Kage replied in unison.

And just like that, one Kage quickly tend to Fllay, the other stand ready with her bow and arrows, and two charged forward. Mid charge, Kira whispered to Tolle. "Tolle, I did say we're in the offensive, but remember, our priority is to get them to safety."

Tolle nodded in understanding and charge towards a bandit. The first swing sliced his knee, sending the bandit screaming, holding on to his knee, Tolle pushed his long nodachi up and pressed the blade to the man's neck, and he gored him off. Leaving the man to bleed to death, Tolle moved to other target. Kira dodged the first hammer swing coming to his head again and swipe Shiki across the man's stomach, spilling his guts. Before the man can scream, Kira quickly beheaded him. For the next target, Tolle jumped high and then brought down his sword with such a force, the defender's sword was shattered and his fingers were cut off. Without further ado, Tolle cut his head off with a scream. Kira dodged a sword thrust by a hairbreadth, bent his head down as if falling, but instead stomp forward and slashed the man across his chest. Another come to Tolle's way quick. Thinking fast, the boy hurled his long sword and it lodged cleanly to the bandit's chest. Wildly looking around, Tolle grabbed a sword. Kira slither past a spear thrust and grabbed the spear. With a roar the boy gave an upward slash, cutting one of the man's arm while cutting the spear in half before stabbing his now one armed opponent by the heart, killing him instantly. Tolle caught that same spear midair just in time as a bandit came close. Tolle angrily rammed the spear through his gut. The bandit choked blood several times, still alive. Tolle put his blade on his opponent's neck and viciously slit it open with a roar.

"Goodness gracious! Who taught you to fight like that?" Even Kira was a bit shocked with such ferocity.

"Err… well… I… we all have been having intensive practice… with Mwu-san, with Murrue-san, Natarle-san… sometimes one captain sometimes three. Anytime you weren't getting your ass kicked by Harlbarton or/and Mwu."

Kira made a mental note to ask the exact detail of what exactly those three officers had stuffed into his friends' heads. But he doesn't have time for that. "When this is over…" Kira throw a shuriken that nailed on a bandit's throat. "…you and I gotta talk."

**000000000000**

Meanwhile, the alliance soldiers in the walls were also in the state of uproar.

"What the hell, there's more than one Captain!" The root of the commotion, specifically, was Balsam, who was just until a moment ago was secretly rooting for his new captain's death, screamed out loud in frustration.

Ignoring their incompetent comrade, the other Juppongatana also began observing this unique development.

"Who's that Kage with bows and arrows? She got talent!" Neil smiled with interest.

"How can you tell that one is a she?" Karen frowned.

At this distance, Lockon is probably the only one who can see such distance. "I'm a sniper, and I have an eye for detail. She's got a nice ass to boot-" Lockon's comment was cut short when he felt a sharp cold chill down his spine. Partly because one of the Kage seem to be glaring his way and partly because Karren pointed one of her claw fingers to his balls.

"Watch your distance Neil…"

"Hai." The Sniper peeped.

Canard assessed the Kages' movements. "The ones on defense… the girl with bow and arrow got some talent with it. The kage with glasses had movements reminiscent to a mixture of Natarle and Murrue… with some moves of yours. The two on the offense… the guy with Spear and sword are more of a power type and had a brutal streak. The first one with a katana has more finesse."

Mwu tried to pretend he wasn't smiling proudly.

**000000000000**

Meanwhile, Kage looked at the situation and realized most of the refugees are now in the safety of the fortress. Milly and Sai had both fallen back and waited for them at the gates, keeping it open. Suddenly an arrow zoomed past his neck. Kira looked towards the direction of the attack and realized some of the bandits start getting smart and avoid close combat with them, hence they choose to rain them with arrows while some are still coming their way. But there are no more Refugees in sight. With that in mind… "Tolle! Pull back!"

"What? But I'm not sure they're in the mood of falling back…" Tolle gritted his teeth as another arrow nearly punctured his head. "In fact I think they're getting more frenzied…"

"Figures. But… you're in the way." A high pitched hum of energy building up caught Tolle's attention and he turned to see Shiki glowing menacingly in Kira's hand. He quickly understood what's about to happen and quickly fall back. Kira pull the sword back as Tolle jump over him and stand at ready behind his back. In the distance, the bandits, emboldened by the sight of the black devils retreating, yet foolishly unaware of what comes next, charged forward, screaming wildly.

"Tetsuga…"

The bandit lord's instinct suddenly kicked in.

"TENSHOU!" A flash of bright white light later, and the wild scream of the bandit horde turned into screams of terror cuts off mid scream as Shiki's white shockwave rattle and rip apart everything in its path. When the light faded, every soldier in the fortress jaw dropped as a grotesquely large crevice can be seen where the charging bandit horde once were, littered with what's left of the bandits or none at all. The charging bandits was no more, instead, in their place was a screaming and moaning bandits in obvious pain, many are which are no longer in one piece. Alive, but no longer intact.

Tolle sometimes forgot the fact that the slightly beat up, plain looking piece of Katana in Kira's hand was a super weapon. A super weapon that, in Kira's hand, seems capable of feats of unworldly proportion. "Wow… maybe you should start with that next time eh, Capt?"

"With all the refugees around?"

"Oh. Right. Hm?" Tolle narrowed his eyes and amidst the screaming and gore, there are two bandits that are relatively intact. The bandit lord and his aide. "You missed two!"

"I missed **one**. I was planning to spare the aide. The other was lucky. I want to leave at least one alive for questioning. But I guess two is just good." Swishing Shiki, Kage stepped forward.

The Bandit Lord was never more frightened in his life. Upon the sight of one of the Kage was coming his way, he squealed and start running. From the distance, Kage disappeared with a puff of smoke and to the horror of the Bandit Lord, suddenly appeared right in front of him.

Kage menacingly pointed Shiki before him. "Why did you attack the villagers?"

"Why de hell do you care?"

"Just answer the question."

"We got paid alrite! Told to send them runnin. Jus… jus scare em a lit'l that's all."

"Paid…?" Kage twitched. Suddenly his nose caught a stench. A stench of blood and gore. He narrowed his eyes and looked deeper into the forest and his eyes widened. A trail of massacre and rape strew across where the bandits were coming from. His hand began to tremble in anger. "You were paid… to do this…?"

"Err… well… he did say to just send these people runnin… but I thought it was a bit borin an all so-"

"**So…" **Kage's next words are effectively laced with murder. "So you add the interesting order to massacre them on the way?"

Upon seeing the angry bloodshot eyes of the black Devil, the Bandit Lord knew the captain isn't going to let him off alive. With a roar the Bandit Lord raised his hammer. "RAAAAAAAAAA-

"-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The bandit lord's screaming visage, a mixture of anger and terror, were frozen just like that as Kage angrily tossed the dead man's head to the crevice. Still in that anger, he looked at the last survivors of the bandit horde. "Those of you sons of bitches, who managed to escape with your lives, take that life and GO!" He angrily shouted. "BUT! Leave behind the limbs you've lost. They are mine now." He added menacingly.

The bandits need not to be told twice. Kage looked to his feet and saw a sword. He took it and frowned as he observed its craftsmanship. Then he turned to the bandit lord's corpse and saw a few Gold bullions strewn from his torn bag. He took a piece of the gold bullion and examined it. At that time, the bandit lord's aide was just about to run when Kage suddenly throw the sword in his hand and nailed him to a tree. "Except you. You stay right where you are."

The aide was on the verge of pissing himself in the pants at this point and nodded furiously.

**000000000000**

Not a moment too soon Kage, along with his Shadowguard entered the fortress triumphant, with Tolle dragging the whimpering and crying Aide with one hand. The soldiers looked at them with a mixture of awe and dread. There the officers of the alliance and the Juppongatana were waiting. Kage's eyes met Canard's for a moment, but then he decided to say nothing. Instead, Kage motioned at Tolle, and the Shadowguard tossed the aide screaming right in the middle of them.

Mwu looked at Kage and wondered what's all this about. Kage tossed Mwu the sword he observed earlier. Mwu took it and checked it. "Sword… with pretty good craftsmanship… too good for something used by mere bandits…"

"Mercenaries." Kage throw a gold bullion to Murrue and have her examined it as well. "Hired by an army of angry Bladebanes."

Lockon blinked. "Bladebanes? How can you tell?"

Kage turned to the aide. "Hey you."

"Y…yes?"

"They were Zaft right? With an army of swordsmen wearing mostly blue armors."

"Y…Yes…"

"The guy who hired you. A boy my size. A Russian."

"Yes."

"With silver hair, bowl cut… and a scar across his face."

"H… How did you know…"

"I gave him that scar." Kage nodded to the horrified mercenary aide. So it's true. He looked at Mwu, who seem to have understood what happened. "Yzak. The last student of Goud Veia. Yzak Joule." Kage concluded.

"You can tell just by looking at that gold bullion?" Karren frowned.

"It's not just any gold bullion. Look at the surface, notice there's a crest on top of it."

"Ah… it's true." Setsuna confirmed it as he can feel the surface of the bullion with his fingers. "It's a… a dragon sprouting from the ocean, biting a trident… Midgard Serpent Jormungand… Emperor of the Abyss…"

"Zaft people of nobility used their own crest on the gold bullion that they possess, to mark it as part of their wealth. In war time, the loss of someone of great importance, such in this case, a national hero such as Goud Veia, is given a ten days of funeral games, and Zaft warriors waged no war during that period. It was decreed by the Crimson Emperor, and there aren't many people of Zaft who would risk their necks to disobey this tradition, nobility or not. And today is still within that period." Kage explained. "The only one who dares… are those who were angry enough and ready to die to pick a bone with me. That can only be one person and one army: Yzak Joule and a whole army of Bladebanes coming our way."

"But why would they hire mercenaries?" Prayer wondered.

"Haven't you heard what Kage said? Because they're doing something illegal." Mwu understood completely.

"Only the Sapphire Bladebanes feel enough attachment to the late Goud Veia that they are willing to disobey a tradition. But because of that, they're practically on their own, cut off from support, they can't ask for help from any other branches of Zaft military. Hence, they hire mercenary as disposable cannon fodder. But that's not all there is." Kage turned and faced the mercenary again. "What village you were told to attack?"

"T… the village of… Tanzaku…"

"Map." In an instant, a soldier had procured a map of the area. Kage studied the map. "Tanzaku lies… here… So they must've landed here, the closest beach to that village."

"Tanzaku… that's weird. That's rather far from here… they're… taking the long way around." Tolle commented. "And… they don't intend to come here straight away?"

"I see what they're plotting. They don't intend to attack us directly. Bladebanes are not good siegers, they're best at man to man combat. So they'll go to one recruitment after another… amassing hired mercenary and dispatch them to attack nearby village, and make sure these mercenaries rallied the villagers here." Natarle surmised.

"Why the hell they want to do that?" Murdock frowned.

"Fucking obvious isn't it? To force us into acts of charity." Canard snarled. "We just let in a reasonable number of refugees. Our supplies can support a few families' mouth just fine… but…"

"Pretty soon there's gonna be more inflows of these refugees coming here. First a few dozens, and then eventually it'll mount into a few hundreds… and there's still thousands of soldiers that we need to accommodate, you'll be surprised how fast that'll burn our supplies." Kage sighed. So they're using these refugees to attack their supplies.

"Then let's kick them out!" Balsam roared.

The group of warriors exasperatedly looked at the jerk of a soldier, showing him that their patience are sorely tested, that shut him up.

Prayer nodded. "I'll see if I can give them some accommodation. There are plenty of space in this fortress, I'm sure we can put them somewhere."

"I'll help you. Murdock…"

"The water tower's fixed, we shouldn't have problem with water. I'll start focusing the repairs on other facilities. We'll also double the production of ammunition immediately."

"We'll look to the defenses. If there's gonna be more of things like this… we need to be prepared to respond." Murrue looked at her lieutenant who understood immediately. The captains and lieutenant of the 12th division left.

"I'll… ask Kira later to manage the supplies… put them into ration… and…" Kage took a deep breath remembering what happened in that forest and rubbed his aching temple. "…someone… take a group of soldiers… gather the dead in that… forest…"

"I can do that, no prob." Neil volunteered.

Kage thought again what needs to be done and looked at the remaining members of Juppongatana, apparently they're waiting for orders. Kage rubbed his head again, that bash on his head began to ache again. "Drill the troops. Make sure they're prepared."

Canard nodded and signaled the other Juppongatana to leave. But before the meeting were truly dismissed…

"Prayer!" Kage called.

"Yes sir?" Prayer turned.

Kage grunted, his head is obviously still hurting. "Once you're done… meet me in the captain's… my… office. Take your time."

"Yes sir." Prayer nodded.

"Anoo… ken I leave now?" The aide was trembling head to toe. Kage coldly looked at the wretch before him.

He nodded. "Yes. Yes you can." But Kage grabbed the whimpering mercenary and dragged him along before tossing him to the midst of the refugees. The villagers looked at the man and anger flared, remembering the horror they've gone through. They approach the aide intending to do harm.

"W… Wait! Y… ye said I can leave?"

"Yes. You've convinced me to let you go. Now, you have to convince them to let you go." Kage ignorantly jerked his thumb to the angry crowd.

Like that was even possible to begin with…

**000000000000**

Later… that evening…

Prayer had just finished the accommodation and remembered he had a meeting with Kage. On the way, he ran into Canard.

"Canard-san!"

"You got a meeting with Kage, yes?"

"Yes. So? What do you think? Of our new captain?"

"Tch. That's the problem with you Prayer. So naïve. So trusting."

Prayer frowned. "Well I think Kage had proven enough today. If there's anyone with problem, it's you. Why didn't you let me send reinforcements?"

"I told you, I want to see what his worth is. And I tell you right now, I'm still not convinced."

"What's your problem?"

"Hey, this is how I see things. How I do things. If he doesn't fucking like it, why should you be the one to complain? Let him come to me, let him speak it up. I still don't like his fucking attitude." Canard snarled again and left a very annoyed Prayer.

In the end, Prayer remained in the bad mood even as he stood face to face to the door to Kage's office. And then he was about to knock the door when it slide open. One of the imposter Kage had just opened the door from the inside. The Kage looked around and saw no one. Then he motioned the blond haired boy to come in.

Inside, Prayer's eyes widened as he saw everyone from the Shadowguard including Kage himself at the center. Their eyes were quite grim. "Erm… did I interrupt anything… I can just…"

"No. You're just in time." Kage spoke up. He looked at the Kage at the door and nodded. Simultaneously, every Shadowguard opened their mask, revealing their faces. The one who opened the door was Tolle, the one with glasses were Sai, and the last one is Milly.

Prayer was slightly surprised. They were all cadets, and mostly they were all…

"Prayer, do you know why I called you here?"

Prayer's train of thought was cut short upon hearing Kage spoke. "Mercy me, I don't know."

"I called you because I decided to trust you. Can you do something for me Prayer?"

"Sir?"

"Can you promise me that whatever you're going to see, hear and speak of in this place will not leave the walls of this office? Can you commit everything that's about to happen here to memory and never. Say. A. word?"

Prayer's intial bad mood was completely forgotten upon hearing the seriousness in his captain's tone. He took a deep breath and made his resolution. "I will defend this secret with my life, if I have to."

Kage chuckled. "I prefer you keep your silence hence you don't have to sacrifice anything." With that, Kage opened his mask before Prayer.

"K…Kira…san?" At first, shock clearly flowed from Prayer's eyes. But as he looked at each members of the Shadowguard, epiphany dawned, followed by a smile of acceptance. "What can I do for you, Captain?"

Kira smiled. "I told you all before about the Bladebanes, but… in truth, I've only told half the story. I've given it some thought, and I decided to tell you and only you the remaining half. But as you promised, this will not leave this office. Is that clear?"

"I understand… but why you refrain from telling the others the whole story back then?"

Kira shook his head. "If I did, it would've destroyed whatever potential yield that we can gain from this situation."

"Potential yield?"

"Another reason I called you because… Prayer, I believe you have the experience in this sort of thing. Regarding… mutiny."

Prayer blinked. "Well… yes. I do. I take it my brother had told you that unfortunate story. In a way, yes I do have experience. But still… I don't see how it'll happen to you. I mean… you're our hero captain. And after what you did today, I don't think they'll have any issues with you leading them?" But Prayer quickly noticed Kira's face grow gloomier.

"No Prayer. That's the thing." Kira concluded. "If they're gonna have issues with me, they won't be with what I've done. They will be with what I'm about to do."

**000000000000**

An Empire Divided – part 1:

A long time ago, before the Great War, the Oni Clans ruled the world justly atop their seats of power of a world spanning eternal empire. They teach the humans, back then are mere cavemen with bone maces and mud huts, civilization. They taught them how to build, how to plant crops, how to manage their lives. They also introduce them to science, literature, art; and men proved to be good students, a great ally… and potential pack mates. Soon, the assimilation of species began, and suddenly, Human Oni hybrids are an everyday sight.

Pretty soon, these hybrids outnumber the pureblood Oni. With the arrival of this new race, the Oni began to mysteriously disappear, one by one they diminish. Until eventually, the White Emperor of the Oni Clan became the last Oni in the world. And soon, he too, vanished. Left without guidance, mankind had no choice but to now rely upon themselves to survive and they began to expand whatever is left of the Oni's teachings. However, division began to arise. Those whose veins flows the blood of Oni is simply better than everything normal humans are capable of. They're stronger, faster, smarter, and they even live longer than most other humans. Even more intriguing, these Human Oni hybrid develop a special ability, unique to each ancestry. These special abilities were called Bloodline Limit. Over time, those who have this Bloodline Limit were named as Advanced. And those who are mere humans were dubbed Naturals.

At first, the tension was practically nonexistent. Both races accepted each other for what they are, in respect to the teachings of the Onis. The Advanced, with their longer lives, capable of gathering and expanding wisdom over their long periods of live, were mostly became thinkers: philosophers, scholars and scientists. The Naturals take hold of mostly those of hard labors: they became farmers, miners, craftsmen and warriors. The advanced will expand and develop the culture of the two race, while the naturals will provide them with protection and resources. The two races were able to work together and formed an Empire, with its ruling system are based similarly with the Oni Empire of old with one difference: there will be two emperors: the Crimson Emperor and the Blue Emperor. The Emperor will be chosen by the high council, and both Advanced and Naturals will take turn to lead their empire. When the advanced rule, that time will be known as the time of the Crimson Emperor. Similarly when the Naturals take the throne, the reign will be known as the time of the Blue Emperor. Both reigns were aided by the High Council, with the composition of five council members to represent the naturals, five council members to represent the Advanced, and two prime ministers, hand chosen by the Emperor himself. By law, any decision made by the Emperor must also receive consent from every member of the High Council, both by the Natural's side and the Advanced's side. This system ensures peace reigned. An order was established that endured for centuries.

As the ages goes by, the distinction between the two races became more apparent. The reign of the Blue Emperor went over relatively quicker compared to the Advanced's Crimson counterparts due to the Naturals' relatively short lifespan. Consequently, the reign of the Crimson Emperor is much longer than that of the Blue Emperor. As the result, the Crimson Emperors can employ longer term political plans, create many decisions that may not share the previous emperor's decision and countermand or even put down decisions made by the previous Blue Emperor that the Crimson Emperor deemed as inadequate. Truth be told, this is true in many occasions. After all, the Advanced do possess mental capacity higher than that of the Naturals, hence enabling them to think with more clarity and came up with better solution at every turn. At first, this doesn't cause much problem as the people be it Advanced or naturals, were well fed and clothed. The elder and wiser naturals accepted this fact and compromised. But as younger, more temperamental generation replaced the old, the younger saw the Advanced's meddling as unwelcome. Countermand after countermand, cancellation after cancellation, animosity and anger began to build. Why is it that, not only the reign of the Blue Emperor is short-lived, but they must also be continuously undermined by the Crimson Emperor on the next reign? The Naturals feel that it is the Advanced that determine the direction of which the empire turns, with the Naturals having little to no authority at all. This trend also gave rise to a dangerous notion amongst the Advanced in that Naturals are just inferior. Fortunately, at first, this notion is merely shown through pity and concern by the Advanced towards their less capable cousin race.

Several times the Naturals petitioned for the Natural council to have a greater say and that the Blue Emperor were given a greater reign, but the petition was denied multiple times. In response, the Politics of the Blue Emperor, and that of the Natural High Council began to increasingly leaning towards racial separatism of "Natural's only", using the fragility and weakness of the naturals as a bargaining chip. Little by little, the animosity began to spread, and the Advanced were shunned, and more than once the Blue Emperor made decisions without consulting with the Advanced High Council. The final stroke fell when come the time of the reign of the next Crimson Emperor, the high Council of the Advanced, backed by the Emperor attempt to once again countermand an ages-old natural-centric state law declared during the rule of the Blue Emperor so many decades ago. The High council of the Naturals perceive this as an act of treason, and what was once would only result in an endless fruitless verbal debate suddenly became a full blown confrontation. During the commotion, a member of the Zaft high council was accidentally killed, and no one is taking responsibility.

Ever since then, the animosity between the two races began to mount. The annual meeting between the two high councils never produced any result due to so much tension between its members. Eventually, what used to be only a mild concern turn into full blown anger and arrogance, the Advanced began to see the Naturals to be synonymous with self serving and incompetence. Likewise, the Naturals, out of envy and anger began to see the Advanced as treacherous and pompous. A more radical belief even viewed them as abominations hell bent on exterminating the Natural human race. Eventually, tension reached the boiling point, and it took only a small spark to ignite a bloody chaos.

It was the Advanced who finally took the initiative. Their methods were subtle, since it was the naturals who, at the time, were in command of the military arms. The Advanced attempted to oust the members of the Naturals' high council which is very vocal in Natural racialism, leaving what they deemed to be more cooperative members of the Natural High council. They faked a military training exercise by calling the entire bulk of the military to the capital, where they will silently took over the reign of military during the chaos that will ensue once the council members were assassinated. The council members were amassed together in one place, where they will be silently killed. Unfortunately, due to a leak from a Natural supporter, the plan was exposed and failed. Using this as an excuse, the high council of the naturals launched a punitive expedition and incite a mass rebellion from the public. Their plan backfired, and the High councils of the advanced and the Crimson Emperor as well the High Ministers were killed in the frenzied anarchy. The more radical extremist Naturals took over the control of the Empire, and began a systematic holocaust and cleansing of the Advanced race. The last vestiges of the ancient Oni wisdom was forgotten and lost amidst the clamor of words such as Purity and Power, and the world is steadily walking into chaos.

To be continued…

**000000000000**

**000000000000**

**000000000000**

Till the next chapter.


	20. Military Pledge

Kage is Kira

The Longest single chapter I've wrote so far. Beware headaches.

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

**00000000000000**

In times of war, there's a profession that is always hot in demand. That profession is mercenary work. To put it crudely, one needs only his life and some muscle as capital, so they say. Some talent in killing will also help. In large scale battle; in a collision between two great armies, no matter how adept the commander, fact is, at least 60% of the total number of soldiers from both forces will die. To wage a long campaign, an expeditionary force needs to replenish its ranks from time to time after each battle in order to keep the edge in numbers. But to constantly ask reinforcements from a distant HQ are inefficient and too time consuming. Not to mention the risk of the reinforcements being attacked mid trip, diseases, availability of supplies… A popular option is to temporarily bolster one's forces by hiring mercenaries. These mercenaries are quite costly, and truth be told, unless they get paid, they are far from trustworthy. But they compensate that with unique, field tested knowledge of warfare, the kind that one doesn't get in regular military training, and above all: they are expendable and they work.

The village of Sakai was ablaze. Its inhabitants were escaping as mercenaries and bandits poured in.

"Burn! Burn it all! Take all their food!" A mercenary light an entire house ablaze with his torch. Another kicked the house door open and went inside, a scream can be heard soon after. The granaries doors were being smashed open and the mercenaries were quick to take everything inside.

Yzak and Dearka observed all this from the cliff top. Dearka frowned. "Isn't this a bit too much buddy?"

"I don't care." Yzak seen enough though and turned around. The Mercenary Boss he had hired looked at him, awaiting his instructions, and payment. The Water Knight grumpily handed a bag filled with gold bullions. "As before, take the supplies. Send some men to send them running towards the Archangel. The rest of you come with us."

The mercenary smiled sinisterly upon seeing the gold bullion and left to give the instructions to his henchmen.

"I can't believe we're reduced to hiring these lowlifes…" Dearka gritted in annoyance.

"As long as I can avenge Master Veia, I don't care if I'm to become a demon damned for Hell."

**Chapter 20:**

**Military Pledge**

Somewhere in the forest, outside Fort Archangel

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tolle jumped away as Kira's Tetsuga Tenshou nearly rip him to shred by a hairbreadth. "Oi! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Yes." Stone cold faced Kira replied nonchalantly with equally stone cold tone.

"Oh I see… wait, what?" Toille's expression changed drastically from a nervous smile to a horrid gasp.

"Katon Goukyaku no Jutsu!"

Tolle ran for his dear life again as Kira angrily sent a fireball his way which accidentally grazed Tolle's behind. His ass on fire, Tolle ran around in circles, screaming, searching for water. Milly also jumped into panic and quickly looked around searching for water.

"Oi, kid, are you pissed or something?" Mwu sweatdropped.

"Yes I am." Kira barked angrily, turning sharply to Mwu.

Mwu jumped from his seat as if Kira can burn him with his eyes. "Wow, before you burn me or send razor sharp shockwaves my way, I didn't come up with the Shadowguard idea."

"No, of course not. But how the hell they suddenly get their hands on so many Kage's outfit? Even ones that matched their size!"

Mwu raised his hands, signing he doesn't know.

Still pissed, Kira gritted his teeth and turned his attention back to Tolle, who had put out the fire from his ass,

"Oi! Kira! This is too much you know!" Tolle looked at Kira incredulously.

"Too much!" Kira barked angrily. "Goud Veia broke my arm, nearly tore my lungs inside out, bash my skull god knows how many times to stone cold floor, sent three-not one-but THREE iceberg sized dragons at me, and you think your ass on fire is already too much?"

Tolle gulped and start thinking more thoroughly and looked at Kira and get the message.

Kira sighed exasperatedly and spoke more calmly. "This is the scale. The levels of how things are being done if you're gonna step in my shoes. I don't want to do this either, but since you guys are so eager to die…" Kira tightened his grip to Shiki and growled. "-then let me teach what a close brush to death feels like!" And with that, Kira sent another Tetsuga Tenshou towards Tolle and Milly. The couple jumped away to different directions. But Kira quickly sent a "Katon, Karyuu Endan!" chasing after Tolle again.

Tolle is officially in panic. "Whoa, timeout! TIMEOUT! THIS IS WORSE THAN MWU'S TRAINING! TIMEOUT! AAAAAAAAAAHH!" But the fire dragon mercilessly chased after Tolle, and after a moment of cat and mouse game, the fire dragon clasped its flaming jaw upon the poor boy and exploded in a brilliant pyrotechnic display. "Mama, I'm flying…" Half conscious, and half alive, Tolle was thrown off sky high, charred head to toe with his ass is on bigger fire than before, and landed head first right next to an equally half burned and bruised head to toe Sai, who had tasted a training session with their new hellish trainer earlier.

Sai, lying head's down, his charred ass, which awhile ago was on fire, jutted upward in pain. He looked at Tolle who had suffered the same miserable fate. "I missed our old instructors…"

"Yeah, me too…" Tolle nodded in pure pain.

Milly looked nervously at his boyfriend's condition, and then looked, with pleading puppy dog eyes to Kira.

"Since you're one of my close friends, I suppose I can cut you some slack…" Kira sighed and for a moment, he looked a bit out of it…

Milly sighed and smiled in relief… until Kira declared: "I'll give you a headstart, run. Like, right the hell now!" The high pitched sound of Shiki charging to full power erased Milly's smile and she ran like a bat out of hell.

The echoes of Milly's scream, followed by a series of shockwaves and explosions can be seen and heard from the fort. The soldiers on the front gates nervously cold sweated at the spectacle.

"Captain Kage's Shadowguard. An elite fighting force trained by Kage himself. There was a time when I'd probably envy them to death but…" The soldier nervously gulped as a few more explosions occurred followed by howls of sheer terror and pain. "I think I'll pass…"

A few hours later…

Kira, donning his mask, along with a very nervous Mwu dragged the severely beaten and burned Shadowguards. Kira put on the full Kage disguise, but the other Shadowguards did not. While not in combat, they are only permitted the suit so everyone can see their faces. When in battle, they may adorn only the mask, but not the headband unless stated otherwise to differentiate them with the real Captain. That is the rule that Kira, under the stern advice of Natarle, had set.

"The men are not that troubled with the fact their Captain is masked. After feats like yours, you're privileged to have your own… eccentricities. However, the soldiers must be absolutely clear as to who is in charge, a clear chain of command must be maintained and who they refer to in times of problems. And since in your case your garment is your identity, therefore, I believe you must set a very strict rule to your Shadowguards regarding what they wear." Against a more laidback ideas from Mwu, Kira personally agreed with Natarle's advice. And so only the real captain Kage is allowed to wear his full Kage disguise 24/7 with headband on.

"Medic!" Kage roared. The medical squad run quickly in a hurry and quickly lifted the three wounded Shadowguard units to the stretcher while Kage watched.

"You did a bit much… but you did the right thing. They had to be pushed about this hard in order for them to get stronger." Mwu tapped Kage's shoulder several times as a sign of support.

"…" Kage's anger subsided, replaced by this miserable feeling. "What have I done Mwu-san? I don this mask to protect them. But instead it actually inspires them to jump into greater danger."

"This is their own choice of their own volition. When they are already dead set on doing this… it's all up to us to prepare them, if the idea is to ensure that they survive. And not just physically." Mwu sighed exasperatedly. "I've seen these cases before. Soldiers that enter the army for vengeance. They're not in it for glory, they're not in it for the fun or whatever… they're in it for blood. The tendency that happened afterwards was… they want more blood. Eventually, either you die a hero, or you survive long enough to become the very thing you despise."

"…I guess I've crossed that threshold a long time ago…"

Mwu chuckled. "No. You haven't. I'm sure of it."

Kage looked at Mwu. "How can you tell?"

"It takes one to know one." At this, Mwu's playful eyes vanished. The man is still smiling, but his eyes are cold lifeless blue eyes that wouldn't be out of place from a corpse.

Kage stopped midway, greatly unnerved by the sight.

"Sai!" Suddenly, a girl's yell distracted them both. Fllay rushed in and came to Sai's side. "Sai, are you alright? You're getting all burned and beaten like this…"

"Aaaahh… Tolle… looooook… an angel is heeeere… I'm iiiiin heaveeeeeenn…"

"Mr. Argyle sir, PLEASE don't fall unconscious! If you do, you'll go to real heaven!" Mikhail Coast was desperately trying to keep his patients alive. "And Ms. Allister, I understand that he's your fiancé but PLEASE don't encourage him to talk, I think he dislocated his jaw!"

"You let that Doctor off huh?" Mwu frowned.

"Many of us are still wounded from the previous ordeal. And he did patch me up during the Veia ordeal. At the very least, he's a true doctor and a good one at that, and Fuji vouches for him. We need all the medical help we can get."

"Is it alright? You're entrusting your friends to him?"

"It's okay. He's still our prisoner and gets treated as such, but he may not leave the fortress. You could say his cell is simply enlarged. Besides…" A black murderous aura blared from Kage's being. "If he so much as to hurt one strand of their hair, I'll hunt him down to the ends of the earth if I must."

Mwu shivered for a moment. But then he smiled and clamped his hand on Kage's head, ruffling it. "Talk like that but you still beat them halfway to death."

"YOU!" They turned around and saw an angry Fllay. The girl stomped angrily and grabbed Kage's collar. "How could you do this to him you bully!"

"…" Kage gave a silent reply. For a moment, he began contemplating a response.

"I mean… I mean…! Look at him! He's just about to die there!"

"And he will be again." Kage replied coldly. "It won't happen just once… or twice… he will be in death's door many times. As long as he chose this path, this is the reality of what's going to happen." The girl was clearly horrified at the answer. Kage ignored the horrified expression and continued. "You only have two options; option one: you talk him out of this. If you can't… second option is don't get in his way."

The girl gritted her teeth and tried to find a way to retort that statement. Sadly, she couldn't. "H… How could you… do you know who I am?"

"Yes. I do. And I don't give a damn." Kage knew exactly who Fllay was referring to. George Allister, her father, who happens to be one of the Alliance's ministers. The man, as Prayer told him, was Harlbarton's close friend as well. That was one of the reason most of the soldiers let her move around the fortress undisturbed, to the chagrin of a more stern officers (cough)Natarle(cough).

The redhead looked as if she was on the verge of crying. But Kage's remained indifferent. Removing Fllay's weak grasp from his collar, the ninja left her behind and start moving towards the refugee camp, with Mwu quickly followed in tow. "(Shiver…) Did I just felt the climate of north pole flowing from you? That was cold kid. Especially to a hot babe like that." Mwu shivered as he asked rather nervously.

Kage didn't answer.

"You realize she might report this to his daddy, right? And his dad is practically our boss, ya' know. He could, what… I don't know… reassign your friends or something…"

"God willing." Kage stopped and looked at Mwu matter of factly.

Mwu also stopped to think. Then he chuckled as realization dawned. "You want that didn't you?"

"Maybe if I pushed them hard enough, who knows? Maybe they get fed up and then they'll ask to be reassigned somewhere… a clerk or… a desk job… or… something… but…" Kage nodded exasperatedly. "Who am I kidding? I'm their friend. Known them for years. Once they got their minds set on something, they just go."

"Well, they certainly can't reassign you. You're the Hero captain."

Kage didn't respond to that, turn around and just keep walking. But one can feel the atmosphere just got gloomier by a few notches.

"Ahhh…" Mwu suddenly realized he had said something wrong and decided to remain quiet.

Meanwhile, at the Refugee camp, most of the civilians were being tended by the soldiers. Neumann and Jackie were responsible for distributing rations to the civilians. As Kage observed the situation some of the civilians were tired and shaken even though it's been around two days since they first arrived here. It couldn't be helped. Kira and his friends knew the feeling too well. He walked amidst the crowd and saw Neumann was getting ready to distribute the food. He saw Kage and Mwu approaching and quickly saluted.

"Sir!"

"How are they doing?"

"They're doing just fine. Most of them are more scared than wounded, so give them some time, I think they'll recover just fine."

"…" Kage nodded. With that, he silently took the soup spoon, startling the two soldiers. Kage gave them the look and the two understand.

Neumann banged a wok. "Alright everyone, line up! Meal time!"

The civilians made a line took their plates from Jackie, rice from Neumann. Kage began distributing food. It's a simple curry of carrot, meat and lettuce. The crowd had seen how Kage personally rescued them. So they were somewhat taken back that their savior is serving them food. The first on the line was a bit reluctant and looked at Neumann, as if asking some reassurance. Neumann smiled reassuringly to encourage him. Kage lifted his spoon waiting. In the end, they start moving and have their plates filled. A boy brought up his plate and Kage filled them up. Upon seeing the carrots in his curry, the boy winced.

"Hai… here you go." And with that he gave a lot of his carrots to the girl's plate behind him. The girl moaned.

Kage twitched. "Oi. You should eat the carrots. It's healthy and it's good for you."

The crowd was surprised to hear the masked captain spoke. It sounded so… civil. The boy remained adamant though. "No way. I hate carrots!"

Kage twitched again.

A few moments later, the same boy was walking away from line, sulking and grunting with a mountain of carrots on his plate. The other kids in line quickly made a solemn oath not to question the masked man. The elder ones were simply amused. Regardless, the mood became somewhat brighter. A young man brought two plates and gave one to his grandmother. The old woman was so weak, she spilled her food from the corner of her mouth every now and then.

The ninja frowned and sighed sadly. He had heard of this before. In warring times likes this, refugees are naturally abundant. Even in adequately stocked shelter (which is far from what the Archangel Fortress can provide) at least around 30 percent of the refugees usually died during the evacuation period. Not due to illness or hunger. No. Far worse, they've lost the will to live. How could they go on? Either they're too old or too young. Whatever's left of their lives were taken away, and even if they do return and rebuild, they won't be able to rebuild their life back exactly as before. And who's to say, in age where life were taken away as easily as one can breathe, that they'll survive long enough to rebuild?

Soon, the bowl is empty and fortunately everyone get their share. Once everyone had their fill, Kage motioned the two soldiers to come. "Jackie, can our supplies hold?"

"Well, sure we can. Those reinforcements Canard brought also bring their supplies. Combined with ours, I think we can handle a few extra family mouths just fine for a few weeks ahead."

Kage nodded, but he realized this is nothing compared to what's coming. Soon. "This is not over. Ration the supplies, make it enough for… say… thrice these family numbers. Probably more."

Jackie and Neumann looked at each other, somewhat bewildered and worried. But they understood the order and nodded. "We'll see to it."

Leaving the Refugee camp, Kage and Mwu went straight to the training grounds.

Now the last order he gave to the men, specifically Canard and the other Juppongatana, was to train the men. So naturally, he was understandably surprised… when he saw a whole field of soldiers playing cards, playing dices, and generally lazing about.

"…what… the…" Kage was so shocked he was almost lost for words.

As if expecting the shock, Prayer nervously approached the shocked Captain. "Captain…"

"Prayer… if memory serves, I just gave you guys the order to drill the troops… so why am I seeing them playing!"

"Errh… well… they already did… they're just… waiting their turn."

"Waiting their turn!" The more Kage hear this, the more ridiculous it gets. "You mean like… they…" For a moment, Kage was so confused between being angry and being well… totally lost it. "B… But… why games?"

"Well… it's been three days since the last attack… the men are on hair-trigger and they're really… tense… so… well…" Prayer was somewhat reluctant to speak, because this next bit of news will definitely rock the boat. "Well… Canard… told Balsam… to keep them busy."

"Canard… to Balsam?" Kage paced back and forth in his train of thought.

Prayer understood very well why his captain was visibly upset. "I… well… it's just… this sort of thing happen. And… well… Harlbarton allowed this."

"Harlbarton?" Kage turned to Prayer, his eyes flickering, disbelieving his own ears. "Harlbarton allowed this? Are you kidding?"

"No. He's not fucking kidding." Canard snarled. Followed giddily by Balsam who look, inexplicably happy with himself 'no, wait – Kira Thought – that's completely understandable, I must've looked like an idiot right now.'

"What do you mean?"

"Can you imagine what it'll be like if they don't do this game? After you told them about an imminent invasion, did it ever cross your ingenious fucking mind of how fucking _terrified _they are?" Canard spared no mercy in his blatant sarcasm. "Desertion, mutiny. This game managed to prevent all that. Not everyone ever killed a Hakutenkun one on one."

"But of all the things they could do to spend their time you have them play games?" Kage frustratingly rummaged his hair. "Why didn't they train?"

"They already did. They simply rest now."

"All the rest in the world won't stop an army of Swordsmen CUTTING THEM APART!" Kage roared the last part out loud. All his frustration for the day exploded into full blown rage. Every soldier stopped playing and turned to their captain. "I fought against Goud Veia with broken arms and lungs, shattered ribs and bones, and he still try to kill me! He even butchered his way through 30 or so of your half dead brothers in arms to do it. They don't care if you're tired or injured or hungry! So if you got time to play, then TRAIN!" Unfortunately, his order doesn't seem to illicit any spirited response. Kage burst away from the crowd, kicking a game that the soldiers were playing.

"Hey that's my game!" One of them whined. Ignoring the whining, Kage angrily stormed off.

Everyone looked at the angry ninja and then turned to Mwu. Mwu gave Prayer a look back. "Well what do you expect? He's in… He's in a very bad mood in the last few days."

Canard shook his head with a snort. "All the drama queen. Well, you heard the fucking man. Let's train your fucking nuts off."

Kage's walk stopped for a moment when again, a flash of images burst into his head. First he saw a village in flames. Then a running villagers through the forest. They were captured. Not one of them managed to get into the fortress. All were captured, killed, and violated. Kage jerked so hard he staggered, again disturbing the game from one of his soldiers. The terrifying images were clear, and look very real. When Kage come to, he suddenly realized his breathing was heavy and elaborate. Cold sweat glistened his eyebrows. When he came to realize his surroundings, he suddenly noticed that everyone was staring at him, confused and somewhat scared. Kage grasped his already messy hair and took a deep breath.

"eehh… Captain? Are you alright? Is your old wounds opening up again?" Prayer approached with worried look.

Kage frowned and turned to Prayer. "Prayer? What happened?"

"What… well… you were like… went rigid and as if you're in a trance or something. You've been like for like 5 minutes."

"5 minutes… huh…" Kage took a moment to ponder those images. "Assemble a squad."

"Sir?" Prayer blinked, completely taken off guard.

"A squad. A small task force to come with me."

"Now?"

"Yes. **Now**." Kage took the time to emphasize the last part. Kage thought again for a moment. The villagers are in the forest, and they don't have much time. So they need a fast moving unit for a fast bloody raid. "Preferably… ones with horseriding experience… and… archery experts."

"Aye… we do have that…" Now Prayer is completely confused.

Not a moment too soon, a task force of 15 horsemen is assembled. Prayer handed one horse to Kage. Kage looked at the horse for one second, and suddenly, he realized another fundamental setback:

He doesn't know how to ride a horse even if his life depends on it.

And so…

"All comfy back there, boss man?"

"…Lockon… when this is over… teach me how to ride a horse, please?" One can say Kage's mask is quite useful in many occasion, particularly, in this situation, to hide his incredibly embarrassed face. How can he not: he's sitting at the back of the horse while Lockon, the only guy with a formal horse riding training, sit at the saddle. And Kage was supposed to be the one who lead this squad.

"Well… that's fine… now… where to Boss man?" Neil kindly chuckled.

"Into the wilds."

"Right. Hold on! Yaah!" And with Kage on the back, Lockon rode out along with the rest of the squad.

00000000000000

Minutes later, they've reached the center of the forest, where Kage signaled the riders to stop. Everyone waited for orders as Kage look around the surroundings. Kira try to remember the images of that he saw just then. The surroundings, the forests, the trees, the sky and the Sun's location. Straining, Kira struggled to remember the exact detail. After a while, he pointed to west. "3 miles, straight ahead… that direction."

The men all looked at their captain, dumbfounded. But nevertheless, they followed his directions. Soon, they all stopped and Kage jumped down. Again he looked at the surroundings. Kira sigh a breath of relief. No sign of combat, no blood, they made it in time. No, even better, they're early. He remembered this scenery. In his vision, this place was where the refugees will pass. "Okay. Lockon, you take point. Three guys get to that spot, same with here, here, here, and here."

The soldiers looked at each other, confused. They all looked at Neil, the only other superior officer around. Neil nodded in understanding and approached the captain. "Ermm… boss man… I understand if you want us to go on a hunt… but… what manner of beast are you looking for?" He whispered.

Kage frowned and answered flat. "The kind of beast that has many pairs of legs, ain't going anywhere, and has an eye for money."

The answer simply made the archer expert even more confused as it is. "W… Well… we'll take our position as you've ordered… where will you be?"

"I'll stay right here. I'm the bait, see." Kage found a comfortable rock and sit there for everyone to see.

Neil look startled for one second, but then his surprise faded slightly soon after. "Alright then. You heard the captain."

Then, seconds passed. Seconds became minutes. Minutes passed. Minutes became a few hours… and the sun was already ready to set and the light was dim. The archers were getting restless. Their captain hasn't moved an inch from his spot. Just what exactly is he waiting for? Meanwhile, Kira was getting somewhat restless inside. Those images… the last time he saw them, it worked like a warning. Just like before, his gut instinct screamed that if he ignores those images… something terrible will happen. But then again… he took quite a risk. He just brought out a squad on the whim out of some daylight hallucination. What if it really is **just** his imagination? Already he can hear whispers.

"_Does he know what he's doing?"_

"_What the hell is he up to?"_

"_This is the guy who's supposed to lead us?"_

Now Kira only felt more miserable. He decided to take it out on a nearby tree. He threw a shuriken and cut an apple down. Slowly he began peeling the apple with his kunai while in his head; questions and confusion continue to wrack his conscience. Is he really qualified to do this? Sure, he defeated Goud Veia… but as he remembered it, it was because Harlbarton was there to help him. But then, his train of thought on the matter was again cut short when he heard footsteps. Lots of them. 'I don't believe this… they really are here.'

Sure enough, not too far from the ambush location, refugees were running for their life. Their conditions aren't that much different from the previous refugees from the Tanzaku village. The refugees burst out of the woods and stopped on their tracks upon the sight of the black clad man before them. They were terrified and start taking a step back. But then, a yell from their back tell them the danger from the back is also catching up to them. A refugee turn their head between the black masked man in front, and an army of mercenaries approaching from behind. Kage nodded and stood up before jerking his thumb to his back. "Go. A few more miles and you'll reach a fortress. We'll take care of them. GO!"

The refugees then realized this man is on their side and they happily ran past the black man. Kage smiled behind his mask as they run to safety. He can also feel the other archers were somewhat surprised. He gave them a signal to get ready. Not a moment too soon, another group of people burst out, but unlike the previous, they are all armed. Mercenaries. Kage smiled again, but somewhat sinisterly. He looked at the surroundings. Unbelievable. Everything he saw… those images… accurate to a second. Down to the last detail. Kage took a deep breath and unsheathe Shiki menacingly. "None may pass. This area is off limits."

The mercenaries looked at the one man. They looked at each other and snorted. With a roar, they charged again. But then, an arrow the size of a spear flew past Kage's shoulder and landed right in front of them, stopping them on their tracks.

"Gentlemen, a riddle." Lockon walked out of cover, grinning ear to ear; finally understanding the Captain's riddle. "What beast that has many pairs of legs, has eyes on money-"

"And they're not going anywhere." Kage finished the riddle by aiming the now transformed Midori Shiki at the mercenaries.

The mercenaries angrily tried to charge ahead, but then one of them caught glimmers in their surroundings. Now they realized they're being surrounded by archers. Worse, their way back had also been cut off.

"Move again, and so help me, we'll open fire." The British Archer menacingly aimed three of his gargantuan Spear arrows at the mercenaries.

A few minutes later…

The ambusher squad returned back to the fortress with the grateful villagers in tow, leaving behind the mercenaries, stripped to their undies, and bundled together in a big circle – also by their undies. Their many pair of legs nibbling around, and they're not going anywhere. One mercenary asked. "How much further are we to the nearest settlement?" The other replied. "9 months at this pace!"

"Nice one boss man. But how did you know they'll come this way?" Lockon grinned as he's observing the now familiar Jormungand crested gold bullion they've gathered from the mercenaries' pockets.

"Gut instinct. Besides… where are you from boy?" Kage tossed the apple he had peeled earlier to a hungry boy. The boy couldn't answer as he wolfed down the apple, but his mother answered.

"We're from the village of Sakai, my lords."

"Sakai… that's village is quite nearby, as these villagers proven themselves, is only a day and a half's journey from here. It's a three day journey from Tanzaku to Sakai, and it has been three days since Tanzaku was attacked. The Bladebanes would prefer to attack the villages nearest to their main target."

Lockon nodded in awe at Kage's insight. But he's still a bit troubled. "But… Tanzaku, Sakai… I take it they're gonna attack every village in the surrounding area before they get here?"

"It's not like they can invade every village. They too are running out of time. It's been 9 days after the battle of Archangel Bay. Funeral days lasted for 10 days and started right after Veia is entombed. Most likely in Carpentaria and that's 3 days from here by ship. So 6 days of funeral games had gone by. We all got 4 days left." Neil listened intently to Kage's explanation, nodding in understanding along the way. "In 4 days, Zaft military can continue their military activity again and prepare, most likely, a punitive expedition. That gives us another 3 days… maybe 4."

"I can see how that'll be bad for us." Neil smiled as he swallowed nervously. A punitive expedition is a force comprised of the best the Zaft army can offer. Usually only summoned when the nation is in state of great danger. And losing one of the pillar generals of the army is a great danger indeed. That will be quite a force to be rightly feared. "But how will that be bad for the Bladebanes? Shouldn't they be happy if they got reinforcements?"

"They betrayed a decree set forth by the Crimson Emperor. As it is, unless they can justify their actions, they'll be treated as traitors and to be killed as such." Kage frowned, sadly remembering Veia's last moments and how devastated Yzak was when he paraded Veia's helmet. "…we're fighting a wounded and cornered beast here. One that got nothing left to lose. They're gonna keep attacking the villages, and they'll do so with impunity." Kage looked again at the pitiful state of the villagers. "Lockon, if you're not too busy…"

"Yes?"

"Take a patrol squad. Scout around the forest borders, but don't go too far away from base. We got lucky on this one… and I don't want to rely on luck when it comes to these things."

"And what about your horse riding lesson?"

Kage glared at Lockon, asking his sanity. "Which one is more important? My dignity or people's lives!"

That was the last straw. Lockon burst into full blow laughter. That's when Kage realized Lockon was just joking with him. But that doesn't change his annoyed look at his laughing form. Once his laughter subsided, Lockon smiled kindly. "You're okay boss man."

"Pardon?"

"You're okay." Lockon repeated, turned around and showed his wide smile.

Kage thought for a moment. He's okay, he said. Does this mean he's okay with this? "You're sure?"

"Hey, if you referring on how Balsam and Canard made you looked like an idiot, don't sweat it." Lockon sighed, knowing the antics of their lieutenant. "Balsam is an ass… But Canard's different. He followed Harlbarton not only out of loyalty, but also because he respected the old man. And the thing about Canard's respect is that you're in for a long thorny road to earn it. I can't tell you how to get past that thorny road, but once you do, you won't find a better person to rely on."

"What about you Lockon?"

"Neil, please. That's what my friends call me." Neil smiled. "Lockon is… my game name. The name I go by when I'm working, if you get what I mean… kinda like how you use Kage instead of… whatever your real name is. And as for me, let's put it this way. I joined the 7th division to do the right things the right way… which is the way I like it. And so far; you haven't disappoint. So I'm saying you're okay boss man." And then Neil pulled out a small bottle from his belt bag. He uncorked it and Kage can smell brandy from the bottle. Taking a good swig, Lockon offered it to the captain who had earned his respect.

Kage's eyes widened at the gesture. And suddenly, he felt more at ease. "Well thanks. But no thanks. I don't drink."

"Well, your loss!" Neil laughed earnestly as he raised his bottle of brandy.

**00000000000000**

A little while later, the group reached the Fortress again, and Fuji, seeing familiar faces, immediately told the gatekeepers to open the gates of Archangel. The gates opened as the soldiers baffled upon the sight of the horse riders returning with a full entourage of at least a few dozen families. Kage had a brief talk with Prayer and the little blond proceeded to instruct the civilians to join with the rest of the other refugees. The refugees were glad to see fellow civilians in a military fortress.

Some soldiers were indifferent. But Kage can see the other Juppongatana, particularly one ex member are none too happy about this.

"Are you out of your mind?" And he doesn't spare the volume of his voice either. He made sure that at least a few dozen soldiers will hear. "Do you have any idea how many people you just let in?"

Kage pay him no heed.

"What? You're going to waste more of our supplies for more refugees? And then when there no more food to eat what are we supposed to eat Huh!"

But that was it. Before Balsam can utter another word, Kage throw and smacked a freshly caught whole wild boar to his face, knocking him out cold in an instant. "God, it is official: I hate that guy."

"The feeling's mutual boss man." Neil, grinning wide, tapped Kage's shoulder several times, calming his fuming boss. That's when all the juppongatana noticed that Neil was carrying a deer on his back. And now that they get a better look at it, everyone in the ambusher squad were carrying spoils of hunt: rabbits, goats, few fishes, other wild animals, big and small.

"Make sure you get them to storage. And anytime you're not busy patrolling, go do some hunting." Kage walked away towards the Shadowguard who were waiting in the distance, getting ready to train (aka: getting their ass kicked-again).

"Yessiree." Neil coolly saluted the Captain. This friendly gesture earned a look from the other Juppongatana. Taking notice of the attention, Neil only smiled. "What? I like him. So what?" Ignoring his friends' reaction, Neil flew his sharp gaze to the harbor and he noticed incoming ships far in the far horizon. And if his smile can get any bigger, it will. "Captain… we got more friends inbound."

Kage perked at the statement.

And soon… at the harbor, soldiers crowded around the harbor, welcoming their fellow comrade in arms.

The ships are of the Alliance, two in total. One of them had a rather peculiar looking hole on the starboard side of its hull. The ships carrying additional soldiers, and amongst them, members of the Juppongatana.

"jaa… let me introduce you." Again, Prayer act as the intermediary of this meeting with new faces. "Sven Cal Payang, 10th seat."

The silver haired man gave a silent reply. Rather unnerving, coupled with his stone cold face. But Kage didn't say much.

"Mr. Bushido, 9th seat…"

"This one is pleased to make your acquaintance." The masked man bow down in a very familiar traditional Japanese custom. Kage had no problem returning the favor.

"And this is…" Prayer paused for moment to observe all the tears and snot flowing out of the said juppongatana's face. "Kamina… errhh…why are you so… ehh… wet?"

Crying a waterfall, while his snot playing bungee from his nose, the totally drenched six ways to Sunday Kamina roared. "Sob, Sob… more than that… sob… IS IT TRUE? HARL OLD CHAP Is… (choke-sob-srooot)… dead?"

Kage is having a hard time to keep a straight face. The guy was crying profusely, sincerely, for Harlbarton, no doubt about that. And he feels okay about this guy, even with all the tears and all the snot… except the fact that there's a shark hanging by his ass.

"Bud I… sob… as soon asb I hearb aboud Harl old chab's deathb I'yb…" Kamina profusely swept all his tears and snot in one swipe. "I just… I just couldn't belifb id so I… I…" Whatever the man is going to say was quickly overwhelmed by his incessant and loud crying as well as a flood of tears and more snot.

"He swam." Sven finished it for Kamina. His tone was flat and emotionless, just like his face. "All the way from Thailand. Smashed through my ship along the way."

Those who don't know better would say Sven was joking. But Kage couldn't found a trace of joke from the white haired man's tone. Kage looked at Kamina, incredulously. "You seriously try to swim… from Thailand to Japan? That's logically impossible you know?"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM? When children hear my name they stop crying and start laughing. I kick logic to a curb and spit at the impossible!" The man stopped crying, gazed to the sky and even pointed his finger to the sky. "I AM THE GREAT KAMINA SAMA OF THE GREAT GURREN BRIGADE, JUPPONGATANA, the EIGHTH SEAT!"

'And what the hell am I supposed to say to that?' Kage sweat dropped and looked at Prayer, asking a confirmation (is this guy for real?), to which Prayer reply with a nervous smile and nodded. Thinking nothing else to say, Kage pointed to the direction of Harlbarton's tomb. "Harlbarton's tomb is that way."

And before Kage could say anything else, Kamina burst into tears again and ran off, leaving a trail of dust in his wake, and the poor beat up shark behind. The other Juppongatana only shook their heads at his antics.

"Please forgive Kamina's behavior. He is a bit unrefined." Mr. Bushido bowed down in apology to Kage. "I'm sure he will come around."

"Well it's okay." Kage looked at the men aboard the two small ships. "How many men did you bring with you?"

"This one brings 23 good men with him." Bushido answered.

"11. We got hammered hard in Sumatra." Sven stated flat.

Kage looked at Kamina's direction. "And… Kamina-san? I understand it he commandeer a cruiser."

"Well… Kamina does have a battle cruiser… and its 50 men strong. But I think he left them behind in Thailand in a hurry…" Prayer looked at the army record and then hand it over to Kage's outstretched hand.

The record shows every military asset they currently have, as well as assets that they have lost. As Kage understand it, the Archangel Fortress is massive. Massive enough to complement six Flagships: Heavy Battlecruisers class: a well armored, wedge shaped, heavy flagship with 4 Gottfried Cannons for Chaser guns and 20 more of such cannon on each side for side batteries; along with their respective accompanying escort Skirmishers. Three BattleCruisers: Agamemnon, Nestor, and Menelaus were destroyed during the battle of Archangel Bay. Achilles, a black, heavily steel plated Battlecruiser commandeered by Canard just landed the other day together with its escort ship and the first wave of reinforcements. Another battlecruiser, the Odysseus, commandeered by Kyoshiro Toudou and his team, and they, as Kage understand it, is still stuck dealing with Zaft forces in Australian outback, so they will not be arriving any time soon. Lastly, and Kage scratched his head at this in total bewilderment, was Dai-Gurren. It was formerly an old Alliance heavy battlecruiser, hijacked, heavily modified and turned to Pirate ship used by a pirate group called the Daigurren Brigade led by yours truly. But for some reason or another, Kamina and the rest of the crew join forces with Harlbarton, and the ship was added to the army.

Either case, their number is still relatively few, in comparison to the original number when he first came to the fortress. Before the events that lead to the battle of Archangel Bay, the composition of the Alliance army were as follows: 4000 men of the 7th division, 450 men of the 12th division, and 170 men of the 9th division. After the battle was over, more than 800 from the total army are dead, 900 were still heavily incapacitated, 700 must be discharged for being too wounded to fight, and more than 500 will not live long due to injuries. There's only less than half left are combat capable. Even with all the additional reinforcements, they barely made it to 2000.

And then there's the matter of the incoming enemy forces. At most, they probably bring around 5 to 6,000. Added with mercenary forces they are gathering up however… that could mount up to an astounding number. However, in the end, a few dozen additional men are better than none. "Welcome back. Prayer, find a place to lodge the men. Mind you, it's going to be a bit cramped, and it's going to get more cramped in the foreseeable future."

Sven didn't react nor comment beyond a simple nod and walked away silently.

Mr. Bushido bowed down and also went somewhere else.

Kage thought what else needs to be done. "We need eyes and ears. Send out some scouts, find the approaching army and report on their progression."

"Aye, I can do that." Setsuna raised his hand.

Everyone looked somewhat incredulously at the blind boy.

Setsuna merely smiled questioningly as if nothing happened. "What?"

"But you're blind." Karren pointed out the obvious.

"I'm not deaf." The boy flapped his hands at the back of his ears. "And lack of sight never stopped me. You guys should know better than the rest."

"But this is scouting. S-C-O-U-T-I-N-G! Don't you need a pair of eyeballs to do that?" Balsam ranted out.

"My ears is as good as Neil-senpai eyesight. I can hear the flapping of a fly's wings from miles away. Surely I can pick up the march of soldiers." Setsuna argued.

Kage rubbed his aching head and decided to cut the argument short. "Enough. Fine. Setsuna you go… and… Karren-san. You go with him. And remember: there are only two things you guys need to find out: the enemy's exact strength, and their next move. No more, no less."

Setsuna nodded, while Karren was a bit reluctant, but also nodded nonetheless.

And soon the crowd dismissed themselves and each man returned back to their own activities, leaving Kage, his Shadowguard and the ambusher squad. Neil checked the shark Kamina left behind. Yet another catch of the day. Neil touched the Shark's fin. "You guys like seafood?"

"Put that in storage." Kage turned to the Shadowguards. Specifically, Mirriallia. "Milly, from now on you go with Neil."

"Eh?" Milly blinked beneath her mask. She looked at Neil, who seems to quickly catch on.

Kage turned to Neil. "Lockon, you don't mind teaching her some of your archery tricks?"

"Certainly." Neil nodded. Indeed, he had seen this earlier and the Shadowguard girl does have some proclivity with bow and arrow. "And maybe I can ask her for a date under the moon while I'm at it-"

The sound of Tolle murderously pulling out his blade stopped Neil's comment short. The boy glared with bloodshot eyes at the sniper. Lockon nervously looked at the angry Shadowguard and then to the female Shadowguard and quickly caught the drift. "Ah… Aso… Hontouni Gomennasai, boyfriend-san. Didn't know she was taken. No interest in caught fish. No stealing; especially girlfriend; that is my principle. Sorry. Please don't bear me grudges?" The British ladies' man quickly bowed down profusely, genuinely apologizing.

Kage signaled Tolle to calm down, and the boy did. Somewhat. Kage continued and instructed the remaining Shadowguards. "You two drill with the other soldiers. See if you guys can pick something up that might be useful in combat." Next he turned to Neil. "As I've said before, organize a patrol squad. There will be more of these refugees coming, and I fear they'll be coming daily from now on. Now go."

"Roger that." Neil saluted the Captain and quickly began managing his men.

In the mean time, Kage left and realized it's almost time for lunch. A quick trip around a dark corner, and Kira walked out, ready to work in the kitchen, as usual.

00000000000000

War bore many veterans. Grizzled old warriors too tired (and in many cases, too injured) to continue fighting in the field, and they still need to make a living. Farming is right out. The soils in wartime are often trampled by soldiers marching. It's hard and difficult to plow. Whatever seed they sow will either stomped away or crushed. And even if they do manage to get the soil to produce something, more often than not, the harvests are usually taken either by hungry robbers or soldiers. And some veterans didn't even know how to farm. So what to do? Smart war veteran decided to became an operator for other hired swords. They established little towns where Mercenaries looking for work can congregate, and they became its 'mayor'. They provide lodging and information in return for either periodic payment and, in some cases, a cut from their jobs, or both. These veterans knew the best spot to set up shop, and many made a fortune in this business. And when a war has been going for 72 years with no winner in sight, these so called 'Mercenary Town' naturally sprout everywhere like mushroom, even in a neutral country such as Orb.

And Ozma Lee is one such example of a grizzled war veteran. Though at 30 years of age, he's far from old. "No." A bearded man with long graying hair tied behind him spoke in a flat finality, rejecting a large box filled to the brim with gold bullions in front of him.

"We haven't even said anything…" Dearka was taken back, while Yzak seem indifferent. He, Dearka and Shiho had just entered the reception and showed the so called mayor of the Mercenary town the money they can pay for services, and Ozma just refused them flat out.

"It has nothing to do with the amount. Even if you double it or triple it or whatever, I'd still say no. In the last few days, you've done enough for the word to get around. So I already know what you're going to ask, and my answer is no." Ozma, without batting an eye to the treasures before him, pushed back the box of gold to Yzak, signing his refusal. Yzak scoffed and closed back the box and preparing to leave. But Ozma had a few last words. "You're playing with a very dangerous game just for the sake of revenge young man."

The silver haired boy stopped mid walk and quickly turned towards the mercenary Mayor, glaring furiously. "What the hell do you know?"

"Terrible thing; what happened in Archangel Bay. I've been around quite a while and I had my own ears and eyes. They pick things up. Besides, when you see a whole army of Sapphire Bladebanes marching in, your intention is as clear as day. But shouldn't this be a rather busy day for you guys?"

"That is none of your concern. On our honor as Bladebanes and Water Knights we have to defend the pride of-"

"Pride and Honor won't bring back your dead master."

That was a bit too much. Yzak exploded in rage and quickly reached for his sword. But at the same time, about a dozen mercenaries in the room pull out their swords as well and pointed them at Yzak and his group, outnumbering them by at least 4 to one. Upon seeing this situation, the more level headed Dearka grasped Yzak shoulder. "Yzak. Yzak, calm down. This is too much heat." The silver haired boy looked around and, reluctantly, sheathed back his sword. The other mercenaries in the room also pull down their weapon, but they still remain vigilant.

"It's not an insult to say a dead man, is dead." Ozma crossed his arms calmly, not intimidated by the slightest by the rising tension in the room. "Your mistake, young man… your biggest mistake, is that you're acting as if you're still in your homebase. You're making too many enemies on too many sides… and at this rate you'll end up dead."

"I'm not afraid of dying."

"I'm sure you aren't. But let me ask a simple question: what good is your pride when you are dead?" With that, Ozma motioned his men to stand down, as well as motioning the Zaft warriors to leave. "I will not accept your offer. I will not send my boys to suicide. Go take your offer somewhere else."

And with that Yzak and his entourage stomped out from the Mayor's office. Outside, fellow water knights were waiting just outside the office on horseback, but upon seeing Yzak's face being gloomier than usual, they knew the negotiation went sour.

"So I take it, we're not going to receive any additional reinforcement from here?" A wild yellow eyed Water knight wearing a light navy-almost white- Samurai-esque armor with a circle headcrest snarled animalisticly. And yet his beastly appearance shone through. His teeth are nothing but fangs, and his nails look more like claws and his skin is as pale as his hair.

"No Viral. But it's fine. There's still a lot more Mercenary town out there."

"Should we burn this town?" Another Water Knight suggested in a whisper. All senior Water Knights looked at the speaker. "Just in case our enemy thought of the same idea."

Yzak thought about the option for a moment but then decide: "No. This ain't those normal towns and villages we've raided. This is a Mercenary Town; they'll surely put up a fight. We'll waste too much time, and risk losing men. Leave them be. Besides…" the silver haired boy remembered by Ozma said back then about how their invasion is a public secret now. "The words out. And at this point only mad men would sign up with the Alliance to fight us. Move out!"

The other Water Knights agreed with this point and they returned to their army, waiting just outside the town. A whole army of Bladebanes leading tens of thousands of hired warriors were standing by just outside. Yzak, Dearka and Shiho quickly mounted their horses and ride out to catch up with the army. But at the gates of the town, Yzak paused for a moment and looked back at the Mayor's Office.

What Ozma said did give him a lot to think about.

00000000000000

Meanwhile, as Kage had predicted, in the next 2 days, there are more inflows of refugees coming. Just yesterday, the refugees came twice from two razed villages. Multiple times Kage led a squad and his Shadowguard to go hunting in the woods to support their supplies a little bit. But even with careful rationing, their supplies burns at a ridiculously fast rate and barely enough for everyone. Setsuna and Karren had yet returned from their scouting duty and today, the latest influx of refugees came in droves of hundreds. Even Lockon and his team were hard pressed to protect them this time.

"PULL BACK! PULL BAAACK!" As Lockon yelled the order, he let loose another series of arrows (all accurately hit their target, as usual), just as another one of his men were riddled with arrows from the opposing side. The forest around them is ablaze. The mercenaries sent to terrorize yet another village seems to be brighter than the previous, and they set the forest on fire, they followed the inferno closely from behind while sending hailstorm of arrows. The ambusher squads quickly ran out of place to hide and they had to pull back. Worse, the mercenary purposefully send the escaping refugees in such a way, the ambushers, under order from Kage to protect them, had to break cover to do so. And that's when they became target practice.

"Hurry! This way! Here!" Lockon motioned the refugees to come his way. The refugees run as their life depends on it. That is, until they were suddenly blown to bits by a cannonfire from behind. Neil was taken by surprise and quickly saw multiple wooden mortars being set up in the distance, each manned by three people. "Oh Shit, where the hell did those things come from?"

The mercenaries began battering the fleeing refugees and soldiers with impunity. Many refugees and soldiers were taken out with each explosion. Neil gritted his teeth. "Damn them. Damn those bastards…!" The sniper was about to aim an arrow towards the cannon team, but then, a black blur went past him and ran towards the direction of the barrage. Not long afterwards, a green flash landed on one of the mortar squad and it was instantly engulfed in a roaring green lion shaped explosion. Lockon looked a little further ahead and, lo and behold, his furious captain had just arrived with green armament enclosing his right arm, and a long bow in hand. A forked sword arrow appeared from the holster on his back. Kage placed the arrow and fired another shot. Another mortar squad screamed in horror before the arrow exploded right upon them and the green infernal lion vaporized them to nothing.

A few more blurs of black rushed in, and Kage's Shadowguard caught up with their leader and quickly lend support.

"Kage!" Milly too raised her bow and began firing arrows at the enemies, particularly those who try to disturb Kage. Kage aimed another arrow, targeting another mortar squad. This one is a little farther than the rest. When the shinobi let loose the arrow, alas, the arrow swayed off the target due to wind blowing and went off course before dissipating. Kage gritted his teeth in anger. "Shit!"

The Mortar squad continued their barrage unabated. But the bullets had just flown out of its barrels when they were pierced by a large arrow, and they exploded midair. The mortar squad were still wondering why the mortar bullet exploded prematurely when their heads were literally ran through by a single enormously long arrow coming from the side. Kage blinked and then turned around and saw Lockon who already pulled out another two of his arrow spear and placed them upon the array of strings, ready to be fired. The spears' heads, as Kage noted, were wickedly curved. What's more, it has multiple fletching on its body, but bits and parts of it were selectively torn out before being shot. Lockon shot both of the arrow spears at the same time to seemingly random direction and they, to Kage's disbelief, curved at an impossibly wicked angle multiple times midair, dodging trees and obstacles, before accurately penetrated two groups of Mortar squad by their heads or chests (or both, in some unfortunate cases) in one deadly crisscrossing circular trajectory.

"That's…" Tolle's jaw is on the ground.

"Impossible…" Sai finished the statement.

"At any rate, I think that's it for those bloody mortars." Lockon wrapped his strings back to his glove. "But… how are we going to deal with this fire?"

Kage think quickly. He looked left and right. "Neil… can you see how far the fire goes?"

Lockon narrowed his eyes. "About few miles to the left, same to the right. And they're expanding, fanning out. Quickly. The wind is blowing hard against us, and so the fire is spreading faster to this direction. And I don't think the wind will change anytime soon."

"Okay. PULL BACK!" Kage roared the order, and every soldier left on the field quickly retreated, chased closely by a raging fire behind them. The soldiers and the refugees ran to the direction of the fortress. But midway, Kage stopped. Lockon and the Shadowguards also stopped, looking at Kage, bewildered.

"Boss-man? What are you doing?" Lockon tilt his head.

Kage took a deep breath. "Slice the Heaven, Aoiro Shiki!" And the Green Longbow and the right arm armature changed. The long bow turned into a giant ornate blue sword handle but no blade. The left arm is now covered in a clawed gauntlet and shoulder armor. Kage raised the weapon to the sky.

"Get back…" The Shadowguards who had seen this form in action take another few steps back.

The air suddenly began to condense around the blade guard of the Blue Shiki. The next second, a gargantuan immaterial blade burst out from the empty handle. The blade extends high; everyone within the radius of 10 miles can probably see the towering blue blade, including the soldiers and the escaping refugees who looked at the giant blade in awe. Some of the soldiers in the Fortress dropped their things when they saw a blade that's even higher than the tall walls of Archangel itself.

"DORYAAAAAAAAAAA-!" Kage brought down the giant blade at great speed in a vertical slash, and he literally cut an entire section of the whole forest in front of him, creating a giant and long crevice that split the earth (and by extension, the forest and the sky as well) apart. The massive shockwave from the blade put out all the fire near the vicinity of the cut, as well as effectively separating the intact forest with that which was on fire. Kage panted and gasped and looked like he's about to fall.

"Whoa… now that is…" Lockon whistled in admiration. But the Shadowguards doesn't share the sentiment.

"Kage? Are you al-" Sai's comment was cut short as soon as Kage steadied himself, and raised the gargantuan sword again.

The massive immaterial blue blade appeared for the second time that day. Kage quickly brought down the blade again and slashed it to a different direction. Another giant cut appeared on the forest, creating the second long clearing. Together with the first cut, Kage had created a pair of long lines, angled in such a way; forming a giant **V** that flanked the forest fire in between the two lines when seen from above, with him at the end of the tip. He cut off the fire right on the edges of the forest fire just right to stop it from spreading any further from that point. The Aoiro Shiki quickly returned to its original form, and Kage sheathed it back as he nonchalantly observed his handiwork.

Neil took another look at the surroundings. They can't do anything to put off the fire, but now they've been literally cut off, and with the wind direction blowing against them, the flame won't spread anywhere else, the danger is effectively contained. The only thing they can do now is to wait the fire to burn itself out. "Well… I guess it could've been worse…"

"Just the same… see what you can do to minimize the damage." Kage turned around and start heading back towards the base, his concerned Shadowguards in tow.

"What do you think boss-man? That's gotta be a few hundred people we just let in." Neil voiced his concern as he followed the Captain back to the fortress.

"That fire just chased out a lot of animals… we're gonna be having a bit difficulty hunting in these parts." But Kage knew he was only putting it mildly. At this point, "next to impossible" is more likely with this amount of damage to the forest. He need to find another source for food. Not long after, the soldiers returned back to the fortress, along with the rescued refugees.

Upon entering into the fortress, Kage quickly noticed a peculiar black and red Cruiser, carrying the flag of a red skull on fire, had just landed at the rear harbor. "Is that a pirate ship?" Milly asked.

"Yeah." Neil smirked coolly. "Kamina's outfit." The answer somewhat frightens the girl, while the boys (with the exception of Kage) were somewhat excited.

On the harbor, the red ship had just make port, the other remaining Juppongatana were also around and Kamina was waiting down below. "Ahoy mateys! You arrived at las-" Kamina's words were cut short as soon as the ship makes port, a feminine figure landed on his face, heels first.

"KAMINA YOU BAKA! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING LEAVING US BEHIND!" A young woman, with the look of an angry demon, with long red hair tied in a ponytail, carrying a long musket, wearing absolutely nothing but a scarf, a bikini (earning the looks from every male present), and a short pants just landed on Kamina's face and start roaring angrily at the bloody headed man on her feet. "BUNK EMPTY, NO NOTE, WEAPON GONE! YOU COULD'VE DIED, YOU COULD'VE GET LOST, YOU COULD'VE GET EATEN BY A SHARK-"

"Actually it's more like the shark that gets eaten." Neil simply uttered the cosmic truth.

"True, true…" Kage nodded in agreement.

"YOU SHUT UP! AND YOU-!" The girl's comment stopped short upon seeing a man all dressed up in black, also wearing a black mask. At his back, Kage's Shadowguard, particularly male ones, frightened out of their wits, took cover behind Kage's less intimidated figure. Kamina used this momentary pause to lift the girl's leg off his head.

Kage used the chance to look at Kamina's cruiser, the Daigurren. There's barely a trace left of the ship's original construction as an Alliance Heavy Cruiser. It has been modified-thoroughly. Two sets of customized triple barreled Gottfried cannons can be seen protruding forward, and a looted Zaft's Isolde Triple barreled long range bombardment cannon were also installed, giving the ship a grand total of a whooping 9 frontal chaser guns. The Isolde was installed at the center of the ship near the base of the bridge, and whilst the customized Tripple Gottfried were placed one each on the forward starboard and larboard side. The ship's side battery, curiously, were lined with only half the amount of guns of the normal Heavy Cruisers. Venturing to even more bizarre, the forward side of the ship were armored with thick (around 60 inch) layered solid steel plates, as well decorated to the shape of a demonic skull on fire, with flames literally burning out of its eye sockets and mouths. The chin of the said skull elongated forward, forming a giant thick blade that can even rival his Aoiro Shiki's blade.

Meanwhile, Kamina's pirate crew peeked from the edges of their ship to get a better look at the black clothed warrior. Noticing the crew, Kage asked. "How many people you got?"

The Girl looked at Kamina. The pirate boss also frowned. "Now, now, then. Before you get the wrong idea…" Kamina raised his head high up and then brought them up close to Kage's face, showing his overly exaggerated-hence comical-serious stern face. Their noses are literally only millimeters apart. "I work for Old-chap-Harl. I DON'T work for you."

"So I noticed." Kage chuckled at Kamina's antics and calmly nodded. "You tried to swim from Thailand to Japan upon hearing Harlbarton's death just so that you can pay respects to his grave, so that kinda speaks volumes of your loyalty to the old man. I certainly don't hate people like that." Kage chuckled kindly, his eyes visibly closed in happy curve, showing the boy underneath the mask is smiling kindly.

Kamina was somewhat taken back at the Ninja's apparent show of kindness. The Pirate boss thought out loud. "What the… this guy ain't as scary as he looks…"

"I'm more than aware that my appearance is scary. Heck, it was meant to be scary." Kage chuckled again.

Kamina flabbergasted as if he had been caught red-handed. "Wha- are you an esper or something?"

Kage blinked. "err… that comment about my being not so scary… was that supposed to be only in your head?"

"AEH? Eh… err… GAahahaaawaaaaaaaaaa…" And with that Kamina realized his big blunder and thus his stern and serious image has officially crumbled.

At this point Kage shook as he chuckled uncontrollably. The red haired girl only scratched her head while giving the 'you suck' look to the downed Kamina. That, and given the fact that Kage's tone was kind and friendly, despite it being whispery and rather creepy, the atmosphere became friendlier and more relaxed. Kage continued. "It's just… I have a favor to ask of you and your men." Kage take one more look at the red haired girl and corrected himself. "…and women."

"It's Yoko Littner yo." The Red Haired girl introduced herself at last. She took one look to nowhere, and then without warning, took aim and fired her rifle. From the distance, Kage pretend he didn't hear the sound of Balsam falling from his ogling post a few miles away. "And I'm Daigurren Brigade's gunnery chief and marksman-woman expert."

"Noted." Kage bowed down politely. "I'm Kage. Shinobi."

"Yes. We know who you are, Black Devil. And you asked us a favor? Another note for you, we are pirates. We don't do things for free." Yoko stated while rubbing her fingers together, grinning mischievously. It's all about money…

"Well, name your price… or better yet, what exactly is your deal with Harlbarton-and then I'll see if I can do better… I guess?"

Kamina smirked. "No such thing, mr. Black Devil sir. He only paid for our expenses and allowed to me do what I want, when I want. We're not exactly the kind of pirate that can hold on to our treasure."

"They have the tendency of being destroyed or squandered." Yoko added while glared menacingly at her cowering boss.

Kage nodded. "I only asked for you guys to maybe take some of these people with you away from here. Bring them to Orb's port and get them to safety. That's all I'm asking."

Kamina looked at Yoko. But the girl shook her head. "I wish we can do that, really. But just before we get here, we saw a whole fleet of Zaft Battlebarges waiting just at the outskirt of the sea around this area. We barely got away."

Kage blinked. "I take it they bear the flag of the Bladebanes?" Yoko confirmed it with a nod. Kage frowned. "They must've gotten there as soon as they've unloaded the troops. So the ocean is a no go."

"Captain!" Prayer was running towards them. His face looked pale, no doubt bearing a bad news.

"What is it?" Kage grunted. They say misery loves company.

Prayer took a quick nod to Yoko and then gave his report. "Our supply won't last long. And with the additional refugees and soldiers that just joined us… even if we ration them…" Prayer looked again at his report to confirm it. "As it is, our food would only last for; at most, a **week**."

"A week?" Kamina gasped.

Kage was a bit taken back as well, but then again, this is not entirely unexpected. They sent all these refugees their way so that they'll consume their ration, and it worked. Kage rubbed his head, trying to think.

"We have to attack." Bushido spoke up. Everyone turned to the masked man. "Go on the offensive. Take the fight to them." Some of the soldiers present nodded in agreement.

"I don't like this." Neil argued. "It's like we're playing right into their hands! And to go all out is like a desperation move."

"These are desperate times." Sven commented.

Kage gritted his teeth in obvious stress, as his hand massaged his aching temple. He began pacing back and forth while the soldiers began to argue amongst themselves. But before the arguments can go any further, Fuji, the gate guard yelled from the distance, attracting everyone's attention.

"OPEN THE GATES! IT'S KARREN AND SETSUNA!" Fuji took one more look and added: "SETSUNA'S HURT!"

Kage's heart skipped a beat upon hearing the statement.

Soon, the gates were opened, and as expected, Karren can be seen dragging a bloodbathed Setsuna by the shoulder. Everyone quickly rushed towards the two.

"What happened?" Prayer was the first to arrive and quickly asked the question.

Karren made the report. "We spotted the army. Their pace is slow. They're stopping from one village to another to raid them for their supplies. Apparently they didn't bring much for themselves." Karren handed the injured Setsuna to the medical squad. "We got spotted by a half man half beast freak of a Water Knight with a cleaver. The monster spotted us from miles away. Caught us by surprise."

"Karren-senpai… (cough) the numbers…" Barely conscious and bleeding from the cuts (some made by blade, others looks like claw marks) and some bite marks, Setsuna tried to stand, but Karren pushed him back to the stretcher.

"Stay still." By now, everyone had gathered around the two scouts to hear their report. Karren looked at Prayer and then at the tense Kage. Karren immediately moved to the main point of her report. "I think they practically emptied Gamoff. 500 Water Knights. Leading a whole army of **30,000** Bladebanes. Backed by up by more than over **60,000 **mercenaries… and counting. They've been recruiting not just mercenaries, but also bandits and robbers, and their numbers are swelling like heck… soon they'll number in 100,000 or more."

Everyone who heard the news is now in total panic. The soldiers began to argue amongst themselves.

"We got to escape this place!"

"And go where? They've cut off the ocean escape remember?"

"We'll have to attack them!"

"Are you nuts? 2000 against 100,000? That's suicide!"

A fleet of battlebarges at the ocean, food supply that won't even last for a week, an incoming invasionary force at least 50 times their number, and worse…the large numbers of refugees they had to care for, while they have almost no means left to procure more supplies. And there's still the plan… which is seemingly crumbling to pieces all around him. Kage's tensely grabbed hold his temple. It began to ache again. Badly. Meanwhile the situation continue to heat up. The soldiers were shouting and yelling at each other in panic.

"We can't attack them just like that!"

"If we remain as we are, the enemy will simply send more refugees at us, their numbers will continue to swell, and our condition will be worse off!"

"Then kick these refugees out! We can't afford to be charitable in times like this!"

"You can't be seriously expecting them to survive by themselves?"

'Stop it… all of you…' Kage suddenly felt his entire body swaying and his head felt so heavy. All the shouting around him began to echo in his ears as if they're coming from far away. 'Don't… don't fall… apart… now…'

"ENOUGH!" Prayer roared. "No use in panicking! We have to think this through!"

"Feh! Why should we listen to you Prayer? You're not the captain!" Balsam retorted.

"Well I'm not. But I-" Prayer looked at Kage, perhaps hoping for some support, but then he suddenly realized the said Captain was rigid and trembling.

The Shadowguards realized too late that Kage was swaying, his breathings were pacing and elaborate, and his head felt like they can just fell off his neck any minute now. They start calling his name out of concern, but Kage's head was spinning, his vision was all skewed up, and his ears couldn't hear a word they say. Suddenly he felt something swelling up at his throat and his hand quickly covered his mouth as he went on all fours. He choked up blood, slightly mixed with his vomit, and in one fell swoop, all the built up stress finally resulted in the ninja collapsed right then and there.

"CAPTAIN!"

00000000000000

Kira opened his eyes and realized he's lying in bed, inside the Captain's office.

"Kira!" Milly hopped happily from her spot. "You're awake at last!"

Kira turned his head and saw his surroundings. Milly was the only one in the room, but he can see two black silhouette waiting outside the door. He quickly recognized them both as Sai and Tolle. He looked at himself and realized he's no longer masked, and he's wearing normal civilian clothing. Kira frowned, trying to remember what happened. Alas and alack, he cannot. "Milly… what happened?"

"You collapsed. You gave us one heck of a fright, Kira." Milly's explained.

"I collapsed?" Kira grunted, and then he finally remembered: Karren's report, the naval blockade, the ridiculously large number of enemies coming their way, their rapidly diminishing supplies… All this information flushed back in and his head ached a little, earning yet another grunt. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours. Mwu-san gave us some Shinobi medicine. I wonder did they work. He put some re-ally questionable material in there…" Milly raised a foul smelling bag from the medicine pot.

Kira chuckled. "Well I feel a bit better, so I guess it worked. Sorry to made you all so worried."

"OI! You can't get in here!" The sound of Tolle yelling from outside attracted their attention.

"Even **I **can't get in here?" Canard's ferocious tone replied. "Out of my fucking way, cadet."

A moment later, Tolle was pushed away and Sai fare no better, and the Lieutenant of the 7th Division kicked the door open, revealing Kira and a tense Milly. Behind Canard, Prayer had just arrived in a hurry and looked somewhat horrified of the situation.

Canard, for the first time, gazed upon the Captain without his disguise. "Damn. You looked like wimp."

Kira chuckled in resignation. "I guess I am." Milly worriedly looked at Kira and Canard. The brunette Japanese thought for a moment and asked. "What are you here for?"

"Guess."

Kira do have a good guess. "Milly. Leave us alone. All of you."

"Capt-" Kira raised his hand before Prayer can finish. Prayer looked with concern and then nodded and pulled Tolle up before motioning the other Shadowguards to leave the Captain and the Lieutenant alone.

Canard closed the door behind him and turn his attention back to Kira. "…you can't even being fucking honest with your so called trusted elite, can you Kage?"

Kira looked at canard, wondering what he meant.

Canard snarled, getting annoyed. Is this boy was playing with him or he's just dumb? "How long have you not been sleeping or take so much as a fucking timeout?"

And when Canard pointed it out, that's when Kira realized that, indeed, he had not been sleeping at all.

Canard start listing things with his fingers: "Most of the time you became Kage. Morning you mop the floor with your fucking Shadowguards' asses during their intensive training. After which you immediately joined Neil's fucking patrol hunt or supervising the drilling of fucking troops. During breakfast, lunch, and dinner you became that chef, the fucking errand boy, as well as managing food rationing. In your so called fucking spare time you look after the refugees. At night, you underwent your own fucking intensive training. You barely fucking eat, you barely fucking sleep… I'm more shocked of the fact that only now you collapsed."

Kira was getting more and more depressed.

"Well I don't give a flying fuck if you're trying to tire yourself to death, but you really need to get a fucking grip and sort the fuck out yourself."

"I'm no good, am I?" Kira finally spoke.

"What?" Canard paused and looked at Kira.

"I really am no good as a captain. I guess… this isn't… I can't do this… I… I was just trying to live up to Harlbarton's expectation… but… I can tell you know… these men won't follow me. I… I'm just no good." There. He finally said it. The thought that has been swelling at the back of his mind, the conclusion that has been eating away at his mind finally flow out of his mouth.

"You don't fucking mean that." Canard growled.

"I think I do. I can't… I can't keep these men together the same Harlbarton-san did. I… I can't be Harlbarton-san. I… They don't trust me. I maybe the 'hero captain' but…"

"FUCK!" Suddenly Canard kicked Kira off the bed, by the head.

"Oi! Hey! What do you think you're-"

"ARE YOU A FUCKING RETARD?" Canard roared angrily, cutting Kira right off. "OFF COURSE YOU AREN'T HARLBARTON YA NINCOMPOOP! YOU TWO FUCKERS ARE **WORLDS** APART!"

"Eh?"

"When did he ever say to you to become another him? Those fuckers, the current 7th Division were originally followers of Harlbarton's and his policy. If they don't want to follow you then SCREW'EM!"

"Screw'em?" Kira gasped incredulously.

"Kage! Or Kira, or whatever your fucking name is… uncork those holes you call ears and listen!" Canard pointed a finger to Kira's nose. "…you have to form your own 7th division!"

Kira's eyes widened. "Form… my own… 7th division…?"

"That's right." Canard took a deep breath and began his explanation about the 7th division. "As far as the history goes, the 7th division is a militia unit, and thus, we are a rather fickle division. Our men came from various backgrounds. But because of their varied origin, there has been no single valid method to manage this army. This is not the regular army with their standardized training and all that fucking crap. Our division's roles changed each time the captain was replaced. Sometimes we became infiltrators; sometimes we became long range support; and sometimes we became frontline troops AKA cannon fodders… That's where we get the moniker of being versatile: we are a jack of all trade, master of none. But the most important point here is this: our membership is not permanent. We came because we volunteered and we stood to gain something. The moment we felt we no longer get what we came for, we leave. It happened all the time, even in Harlbarton's reign!"

Kira kept listening.

Canard continued on. "But the one thing they respond more than anything else, is strength. Not just the strength of one's muscle, but also the strength of the character. The character Kage, the Black Devil already has the strength of muscle. And truth be told, it already HAS a strength of character."

"But that wasn't good enough." Kira exclaimed. "They still don't trust me, and… today I think I just blew it."

Canard gritted his teeth in pure rage and again kicked Kira by the head again. "YOU ARE THE DUMBEST DUMB PERSON IN THE WORLD! Have you not been FUCKING LISTENING to me? I TOLD YOU. 7th Division CHANGED as their Captain changed. NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND-DON'T YOU FUCKING GET IT?"

Kira jerked at Canard's declaration.

Canard continued his speech. "When we first met I told you your attitude's all fucking off. What I meant is, you had the strength of character-why didn't you try to use that strength to change this division as you see fit? That's why I'm pissed. You didn't try to change anything! You're too afraid to take actions just because you're too afraid of losing men-well HELLO! NEWSFLASH: WE are your god-damn UNDERLINGS! You are the fucking BOSS! YOU DECIDE! NOT US!"

Kira stood mesmerized as every word Canard yelled sink into his head.

Canard panted and gasped, catching some breath after the ranting. "Harlbarton gave you, not me, not Prayer, YOU, the god-damn position of Captain. HE GAVE YOU the power 7trh Division under your beck and call. And you being halfhearted about it is what pissed me off more than anything else!" Canard grasped Kira's collar and yelled to the boy's face. "YOU'RE A CAPTAIN GOD DAMN IT! SO START ACTING LIKE ONE. THIS IS YOUR DIVISION, and if they don't fucking like it, and they can just FUCK OFF!"

Kira was stupefied on the spot, but his eyes looked as if they underwent a realization, an epiphany. Something inside him clicked. "Canard, unhand me… and wait outside. That is an order."

The lieutenant felt something had changed in the boy before him and let go before leaving Kira alone with his thoughts.

Long moments passed, and the Captain's office door finally opened again as Kage walked out, carrying Shiki on his back. Outside, he saw Mwu, Murrue, Natarle, Sai, Fllay, Milly, Tolle, and Canard were all waiting for him. They all looked at the Shinobi and realized something's different about him. The Shinobi now gazed upon them with eyes so deep and mysterious, and yet so full of clarity of purpose and no more room for doubts. What's more, Kage now exhibit this… aura of both dread and awe. Never before the Shinobi disguise changed its wearer so much that even Mwu had a hard time recognizing that young waiter chef boy from Amaterasu in this man before him.

"Errh… kiddo… are you okay?" Mwu hesitantly asked.

"I'm fine." Even Kage's whispery tone seem like intensified to a frightening level. "Canard, gather the men. I'd like to make an announcement."

"That won't be necessary. They're already being gathered." For the first time since a long time, Canard seems to actually having a time of his life.

"Already?" Kage perked.

"Balsam. Seems like he started it again. The Punishment Logue." Canard's smirk couldn't get any wider. Oh, a good show is coming.

"Natarle Fukutaichou, if memory serves, have I not expressly forbidden that activity?" Kage glared at Natarle, and the usually calm and stern woman suddenly found herself flabbergasting under the ninja's fierce gaze.

"I… well… I… I guess… I… Oh God I…" the nervous, stammering Natarle could barely finish her sentence under Kage's glare, until finally Murrue had to calm her down.

"Well I guess we didn't get that fucking memo." As it is, it seems only Canard can keep his attitude straight and give coherent report. "The soldiers are gathering on the fortress grounds down below. You better hurry the fuck up."

"Fine." With that final word, Kage made his way past the stupefied soldiers to the fortress ground, followed by a giddy Canard.

00000000000000

"Unhand me!" a Zaft prisoners were being kicked to the center of a circle by Balsam.

The Zaft prisoner was surrounded by Alliance soldiers. But unlike before, some of them still remembered Kage's orders of the said activity being forbidden.

"Well come on men! This is the Punishment Logue!" Balsam tried to incite the other soldiers by lifting a sword.

"BALSAM!" Prayer roared angrily. The blond boy stomped into the center and stood between the prisoner and Balsam smug figure. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's the Punishment Logue. I think the men need some encouragement before the storm."

"That activity is forbidden by the Captain. He already decreed a severe punishment to whoever participates and instigates this activity."

"Oh really? And what is the severe punishment? Lemme guess: no ration for a week? Solitary confinement?" Balsam sarcastically replied.

"No." Prayer retorted. "Execution." He finished rather menacingly. The soldiers were unnerved upon hearing it. Unfortunately, Balsam doesn't seem to be intimidated whatsoever.

"Hah! I doubt he had the gal to even do that. He fainted out of fright just by hearing the enemy's coming!" Balsam purposefully made his voice louder so that everyone heard him. "Is that the sort of guy that should lead us?"

Prayer realized that Balsam is once again trying to discredit Kage. "He defeated Goud Veia! Single handedly! You didn't even do anything but annoying our backs, cowering like a coward you are when we had to gang up on him!" Prayer accusingly (and rightfully) pointed back at Balsam.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder the authenticity of that claim. There's only story. From you, his number one fan, and from some other delirious and traumatic sources." Balsam chuckled sarcastically.

But that was taking it too far for an insult. Prayer exploded in rage and charged at the smug soldier giving him a good punch hard in the face. "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO BLEMISH THAT YOU LYING GOOD FOR NOTHING OF A SCOUNDREL! CAPTAIN KAGE IS A BILLION TIMES BETTER THAN YOU!"

Balsam ignored the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "BUT LOOK WHAT HE'S DONE NOW! THE ENEMY IS BEARING DOWN ON US, HE EXHAUSTED OUR SUPPLIES AND MEN FOR USELESS HUMANITARIAN EFFORT, AND NOW WE'RE TRAPPED IN THIS GOD DAMN, ZAFT INVESTED, HELLHOLE!"

"I just heard about enough of this." Kage's whispery and slithering voice cut the argument short. Suddenly, everyone realized a black figure had just appeared out of nowhere, right behind the two bickering soldiers.

Prayer quickly turned around to see his captain, glaring at the two. "Capta-" Prayer's exclamation stopped mid-throat upon the terrifying sight of his captain. Kage approached them, his cold, emotionless eyes transfixed on Balsam. Prayer moved away, somewhat in fear. He saw among the crowd was Canard, his smile couldn't get wider. 'Canard?' he looked again at the new captain and realized something had happened between them. But Balsam, ever blind to the situation simply picked himself up, as smug as ever.

"You got them all fooled, didn't you _captain_? What's next? You saved us from one invasion and then you're gonna leave us to be butchered? Well congratulations on you. You might either starve us to death or get us all killed, but as long as your conscience is clean-"

"What for?" Kage cut Balsam's tirade short.

"Excuse me?"

"Prayer told me, you're the one who came up with the idea of the Punishment Logue. So, what was it for, really? Don't tell me it's just to further your personal standing amongst the men." Kage looked at Balsam in the eye.

By now, everyone, every soldier from all division had their undivided attention upon the scene. The Juppongatana and other seated officers from other division were all interested to see how Kage is going to solve this situation. Every ranked officers nearby knew that Kage's statement was the pure truth. But Balsam shook his head. "No. It was for the men. It always has been. The first and foremost reason was to weaken and disable the prisoners. They are Advanced! They have special abilities with them that gave them an edge, even unarmed. The Punishment Logue is to remove that edge. But if you want me to be blunt, it's because we all know, that the most prevalent emotion to grip their heart during combat has always been fear. And there are several ways to curb that fear. Either by sex- which is quite rare in these times- or death and violence."

"In other words… stress relief. That's what this is all about?" Kage summarized all the beautiful words in one common leyman language.

"Well, actually it's more artful… but yes. An oversimplification; but yes."

Kage chuckled snidely at the word artful. He turned to the now frightened Zaft prisoner. Kage recognized him. This is the prisoner who tried to kill him early on. The shinobi unsheathed Shiki and pointed it at the prisoner, who became more frightened as the sharp blade is inching closer to his being. Kage raised the katana and quickly brought it down. The prisoner tensed and closed his eyes in fear. But he felt no pain, and then he realized he was no longer bound. He opened his eyes and noticed that Kage had cut him free. The prisoners stare blankly, questioningly at the ninja.

Kage sheathed back Shiki and help the prisoner to get back on his feet. "Go to your prison and unbound your brethren. I had an offer in mind for them."

The prisoner seems confused, but nonetheless quickly ran towards the cage and did as he was told.

Balsam was somewhat horrified. "Are you nuts? What? Were you expecting them to fight for you in exchange for freedom?"

"Who says anything about having them fight for us?" Kage looked at Balsam in a rather exaggerated surprised motion; as if that was the most ridiculous notion he had ever heard. "I want to do it."

"What?"

"You said it before, that the Punishment Logue is a stress relief. Well… I'm having a lot of stress right now and I need a relief. So that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to relief some stress." And for a second, Balsam found himself thoroughly dumbfounded. Kage motioned Prayer to come closer and gave him Shiki. "Would you please hold on to this for a moment?" Prayer couldn't help to find himself smiling despite the absurdity of the situation.

Balsam quickly recovered from his stunned state, but still flabbergasting to retort. "B… But you said, whomsoever participate or instigate the Punishment Logue will be executed?"

"Well I am little bit on the retarded side, since I couldn't see the 'noble' intention of this activity." Kage sarcastically made the quotation mark. "So I'm going to try it myself. And Balsam? Pray, once I'm through with this, that my stress is relieved."

"P…p…pray?" Now Balsam started twitching uncontrollably.

"Yes. If my stress had indeed been relieved, I will personally sign a formal apology to you, the inventor of this activity, and then rescind that order forbidding such activity, even if that means I had to step down from captaincy." Kage cracked his neck several times, and then he began to undo his handguard. When it fell, the handguard left a crater in its fall, due to its insane weight. "But…" Kage undo another hand-guard, creating another crater. "IF by the end of my session…" Kage undo his leg-guard and throw it away. Balsam winced as the leg-guard also left another crater. "…I'm still stressed out…" Kage tossed the final leg-guard dangerously close to Balsam, who fell to his back due to the shock. "I will relief my stress… on **YOU."** Kage finally undo his jacket. When it fell, not only it produced the largest crater out of all, the ground also snapped to pieces.

Cracking his knuckles, Kage entered the cage filled with at least 30 Zaft prisoners, and closed the door; locking it from the inside.

If Canard's smile can get any wider, it will. "Don't you just love the sight of that asshole squirming in the dust?"

Mwu looked at all this, and found his jaw hung low. "What the hell did you just pound into his head?"

Inside the cage, Kage looked at the 30 unbound Zaft inmates, looking at him questioningly. "I will you let you all free."

They were all understandably shocked.

"That is, if any one of you can get past me, and get through that door. All of you can go free." Kage jerked his thumb to the cage door behind him. "And we'll go at this fist to fist, no weapons or super weapons or advanced bloodline allowed. Deal?"

Soon, the sound of battle cry and screams filled the cage. The first 5 minutes, the whole cage shook, and a cloud of dust arise, obscuring the view. The only clues one can discern that something was happening in there, was the sound of bodies smashing, bones cracking, coupled with a chorus of yells and grunts. The next 5 minutes, one wooden bar of the cage was snapped when a Zaft prisoner's head was slammed through it. The head was quickly pulled back in, and amidst the yells of pain and battle, one can hear the sound of how Kage used the inmate as a bludgeoning weapon. Everyone shirked when they also hear the sound a terrible smashing precedes the sound of Kage grunting and howling in pain. But as the third and the last 5 minutes passed, the sound of Zaft screaming in rage or spiriting his fellow inmates began to dim, replaced with screams of mercy begging, exclamation of fear, and, to a lesser degree but no less frightening, howling of delirious devil sighting. The whole ordeal lasted for 15 minutes, and ended when the cage door was blasted off its hinges.

A lone Zaft inmate, worse for wear, battered, and bloodied, walked out of the cage. He took a few steps away from the cage, muttering "…demon…" before falling unconscious. Revealing, behind him, Kage. His clothes were torn apart and his figure bruised and beaten; but he stood victorious atop the piles of unconscious Zaft inmates nonetheless. His left arm grabbed hold of his injured right arm; Kage limped away from the cage and walked out, breathing heavily after being brutalized black-and-blue.

Every soldier in vicinity was unnerved at the sight. Single handedly, with his bare fist, the ninja had actually beat the crap out of 30 inmates; 30 ADVANCED inmates. Although the ninja seem to be in a bad shape himself… and naturally, in a very, VERY bad mood. Kage limped towards the frightened Balsam like a beast looking at his lunch. "After a careful and thorough consideration… and with GREAT personal risk… I hereby decided that your method of Stress Relief is an even worse disease than a cure." Kage turned to the soldiers. "I've said this before out of a whim. Now I'm officially enforcing this: Anyone found participating or instigating this activity called Punishment Logue will be punished severely. Ranging from flogging to execution when proper, under the crime of endangerment to oneself and that of your comrades. And as for you…" Kage grabbed Balsam by the collar and raised him to his eyelevel. "Just for you: If you so much as to speak this bullshit of a word again, I'm going to grab some popcorn, tossed you into that cage and watch as those inmates tear you apart limb by limb. IS THAT IN ANY WAY UNCLEAR!"

Instinctively, every soldier just yelled: "SIR, YES, SIR!". Everyone except Balsam, who, at this point, had long since fainted, with bubbles gurgling from his mouth.

Prayer smiled happily and looked around and saw the other Juppongatana were also nodding in approval while some, like Neil and Kamina, were laughing their ass off, and Canard was grinning ear to ear. Though Prayer suspected that Canard was more into enjoying the sight of Balsam cowering and whining in terror, and finally fainting in their Captain's arms. Canard snarled happily for the first time in ages since he got here. Their captain had finally showed some backbone, and that's one heck of bone. "Now THAT'S more like it."

Kage walked past the unconscious Balsam after he put him down and stood at the center, for every soldier of the Alliance in vicinity to see and hear. Kage briefly kept his sight at Balsam, and his calm glare turned murderous for one second. "The Battle of Archangel bay… was my first participation in a major battle. That was the first time I even lead soldiers… and thanks to my incompetence-don't try to deny it Prayer." Prayer was about to protest but Kage cut him short. "At least 30 good men died, to protect me, because I wasn't good enough. Seung Won, Bernard Sinclair, Hernan Williams, George Earskive, Rahoul Bin Sani…" The audience from the 7th division gasped. Some held back a tear as Kage, having memorized the names of soldiers who died together with Harlbarton during Goud Veia's disastrous break-in, listed their names one by one. "…and Barnaby Dickens. That's all I can remember for now. But there are hundreds more, lying in unmarked, nameless grave because their bodies were so messed, they're beyond recognition. But they were all good men. Brave fellow who defended this half dead brat just to give him a chance to fight again. They won the battle. They are the true heroes. So this will be my **only **verbal warning to you all. Insult the memory of these brave men again, and it'll be a fight." The crowd gulped in fear as Kage's rage sent murderous chill up on their spine and so they made a silent promise.

Kage nodded and decided to calm things down a bit. "…you think he's right? That I saved these people just so that I can serve you guys on the silver platter to be butchered?" And suddenly, everyone remembered how to breathe again. Kage's tone had also toned down. It's still whispery and dangerous, but it's more civil and far less frightening than before. "I want you guys to start asking yourself this question: Those guys, whose blood run the slopes of Archangel bay red… Why do you think they're here: are they here to kill some Zaft soldiers… or did they actually think they could do some good?"

Every soldier looked at each other, but they're still listening to Kage.

"Whatever your answer is, truth be told, I care not. Each man has reason, their reasons are their own. Thusly, you joined this war under your own volition, under your own choice. But these people… these refugees, they had nothing to do with our war. And yet here they are getting caught up in it. They don't get to make that choice." Kage pointed his arm to the cage where Zaft inmates lay unconscious. "Zaft made that choice for them when they send those mercenaries to their homes, burning, pillaging, and sending them to us. Zaft did so, to attack us. But if I'm going to literally point fingers, I am to blame for all this." Kage jerked his thumb to himself.

"I'm going to make this clear for once and for all." Kage took a deep breath and exclaimed: "**I killed Goud Veia**. And I'm here to tell you right now: I do not take one jot of pride, or joy, in doing it. By killing Veia, I've brought this ordeal upon us all. And so I decided to make amends by helping these refugees. Yes. For me it's personal. But… we are all guilty." Everyone tensed and start looking at each other. "We caused this. All of us. Not just Zaft, but you as well. We are here because they allowed us here. We are here because they've given to us." Kage start listing things with his fingers. "We hunt in their forest, we traded goods with their merchants, and we live off **their** lands. Our conflict with Zaft had caused thousands of these people to lose their lives when it consumed their home. We've taken from them. And still they let us be on our way. And now, because of us, they've suffered, and when they came to us for help, are you just going to turn a deaf ear and leave them to their fates? We frown at the immoral actions of others, and yet we engaged immoral actions ourselves… Is that the sort of men you are? What will you tell your children? What will they tell theirs?""

Now every soldier grew tense and somewhat uncomfortable and now visibly ashamed of themselves. Kage continued. "We are not Zaft. We do not attack their villages and throw them out of their homes. I know… some of you think like that." Kage can see some of the soldiers shifting uncomfortably in their spot. "But if we let these people as they are, then we became worse than these Zaft soldiers that had killed all those brave men who died on the battle of Archangel Bay. They would've died in vain… if we throw away our dignity as a human being with acts of cruelty." Kage took another deep breath and continued.

Kage take a few more steps forward and stated. "You are naturals. You are not stronger than the Advanced, you are not faster or smarter… but you can be **better** than them. You **are** better than them. But to be better, means we do not stoop to their level. We caused this… and so we must take responsibility and make it right. **I** can make it right. But I can't do this alone. I need your help. Our… My war is about saving and protecting lives. That's how I'm going to do things. If you choose to leave… then feel free to do so. It's your choice to join us, and so it is also your choice to leave us, always have, always will be. Go back to your family, to your loved ones. And protect them. But if you choose to stay here… with me… let's show the world that we are better people." Kage ended his speech, and silence followed. Every soldier looked to themselves and then to each other, as if trying to see if anyone is leaving.

After long moments, no one leaves.

The other seated officers stood transfixed and then start looking at the soldiers, and realized no one is leaving. Everyone stays. Mwu and Murrue looked at their protégé and smiled with pride. The Shadowguards smiled widely. Kage also smiled and exhaled a breath of relief. Well, at least he can get that off his chest.

"But sir…" A voice rose among the soldiers. Attracting everyone's attention. "There are only… 2000 of us… how can we protect ourselves and these people against… 100,000 of them?"

"And we only have ration for a week! We can't last long!" Another followed on. The other soldiers also agreed to this point with nod and murmurs. Again they entered a state of unrest.

Kage chuckled beneath his mask. He understood the situation plenty well. They won't leave him, but they're still afraid. Even after everything he had said and done, they're all looking for him for guidance. They're hoping for some sort of proof that they can entrust themselves to him. Strange. Just a few days ago he was so scared and so uncertain about what to do. Now he feels like he can take on 10 Veia for all he cares. "Fine. I'll make a promise with you… no… make it a military pledge, just to be sure."

And suddenly there's a great unrest amongst the soldiers, particularly that of the seated officers. Their relief suddenly turned to frowns and gasps. Military pledge is like a contract that follows the rules and regulation of military bodies. If one made such a pledge and do not deliver, the consequences are known to be strict to say the least. The higher the rank, the harsher the punishment. Kage didn't seem to care to such notion though. "Prayer, if you be so kind and take note."

Prayer flabbergasted and looked at Canard and Mwu, hoping that either one of them can stop this. But apparently, even they were caught unawares.

"Prayer?" Kage called again.

Prayer gasped, and finally prepared a paper and pen. "Yes. Fire away."

Kage smiled and nodded. "Okay. This 100,000 strong Bladebane incursion you're all so scared of… if you choose to follow my lead… I will bring this invasion force down… with only **one fifth** of our current standing forces… and within **five days** from now!"

Even someone as reckless as Mwu fell off from hearing the absurdity of the statement. The Shadowguards looked at each other in total horror. Tolle quickly ran towards Canard and grabbed the man's collar. "Oi! Mr. Lieutenant! What on earth did you tell him?"

"You tell me, kid." Judging by his tone, Canard was as shocked and horrified as the rest of them. "Was he always this crazy?"

Murrue shook Mwu multiple times. "Mwu, you have to stop this. This is… this is…"

"This is a God damn military pledge, Murrue… I can't interfere. Let's just hope he didn't promise anything stupider-"

Kage, ignoring the horrified look of his friends, continued on with his Military pledge. "This is my word. And if I cannot live up to it…"

Everyone held their breath.

Kage jerked his thumb to his neck and slit his throat with it before finishing his pledge in one final declaration.

"**Off with my head."**

The whole fortress lay eerily silent for the remainder of that day.

Kamina dropped his fancy glasses in total shock. "Okay… I retract my earlier statement… he's totally scary… inside out."

00000000000000

An Empire Divided – part 2:

The decades that follow after the fall of the Crimson emperor's court were counted as the darkest times for the history of the Advanced race. The new government seek to purge all icons of the past, erasing the last trace of the Oni race from the face of the earth and histories. Libraries were burned; edifices of the Oni were destroyed. The term Crimson and Blue Emperor were no longer used. Instead, a body government named Logos was established during this period composed of 12 High Council, former members of the Blue Emperor's court. These 12 ministers split the country to 12 vast regions, and they are the true holders of power in this new court. Their military arms are the Order of Blue Cosmos. The Order has but one goal: to hunt all Advanced down, and kill them one by one. A systematic holocaust that is an all too successful of a campaign. The Advanced race was driven into poor and impoverished slums, not fit for human being to live in in order for them to die a slow death.

It was during this time that an Advanced rose to prominence. A lone travelling warlord by the name of George of Glenn roused his people from one impoverished ghetto to the next. A charismatic, yet humble young man, he was a natural leader, and with his leadership talents, he soon amassed a great number of supporters and followers. First started only a few hundred, than a few thousand, and before anyone realized, George assembled legions of followers, creating a large fighting force. George himself, ever the adept tactician and military genius, managed the Advanced based on their special abilities, placing them in position where they can best use their bloodline limit to a great effect. Not only did he taught the Advanced, who were already thinkers and scholars, on how to better use their gifts for the betterment of their people, the condition they live in demands them to learn to use those gifts to do battle and wage wars. With his brilliantly efficient and effective management, George forged his followers into a disciplined army, teaching them to work as a team so that each bloodline limit complement one another. Yet all this was done in such secrecy, the Order and Logos itself did not realize just how big of a threat these armies have become. To their eyes, George of Glenn's outfit is nothing but a bunch of miscreants of zealots and fanatical brigands. When eventually they did realize the threat and mobilize the Order of Blue Cosmos's army, they were met with an army of incredibly disciplined and well trained, well armed knights, armed not only with superhuman skills, but also their full mastery of their respective bloodline limits. The massive army of the Order of Blue Cosmos was completely annihilated. This was the sign for George to take on to the offensive.

Cities after cities that once belonged to the Advanced were reclaimed, and the people were moved from ghettos back to their homes. George management skills as a natural born leader for its people ensures that every city he reclaimed was left better off than when he first arrived, with its military strong, its infrastructure is built and well maintained, its people fed and clothed. Like moth to the flame, many other desperate Advanced flocked to George joined him. So many people came to George, searching for promises of better future and better life. The number of George's followers swelled like never before… they swelled so much that, George had to merge three cities into one huge metropolitan… named Zaft and George of Glenn, under the demands and adoration of everyone, became the Ruler of this Advanced Haven. Zaft prospered like never before. It became the jewel of the ancient world, and source of envy and anger of the Naturals. The Order of Blue Cosmos launched 4 separate invasion campaign and all of them were thwarted. But unfortunately, George also realized that his army cannot grow any bigger than this. And so he cannot gain an advantage over their adversaries. The two sides enter an era of stalemate and an uneasy peace. And so the era is still in chaos.

It was during such time, that George found ancient mummified remains of a gigantic 'winged whale' creature from an archaeological dig. Inside the whale, was a book written in language older than anything he had ever seen. The book was preserved and after years of research, it is discovered that the characters were Oni, signifying it was written by the Old Gods. Yet for all his intelligence and despite the aid of the brightest minds Zaft can offer, they barely able to translate just bits and pieces of the book. But from these bits and pieces, they were able to conclude that the Onis had foreseen their own extinction. Concerned of the welfare of the younger species, they left behind artifacts of their making for the mortals to use. These artifacts, which later known as the Oni Regalia, were capable of great feats of miracles, as befitting of something created by the old gods and such power can change the course of war-even the world itself. Regardless, there is one entry regarding this regalia that piqued George's interest. Regalia that can create islands-complete with its own naturals resources that can support millions if not billions of people. The natural resources in his lands were nearly exhausted, and they cannot procure more from the outside while his people continue to grow. They'll need to expand eventually. As it is, the tension between the two sides is at a powder keg, ready to blow at the merest sign of aggression. And so, although George's first priority is the welfare of his people, he refused to risk open war. Under his command, Zaft devoted all its resources into finding this particular Regalia.

The search was fruitful. Using bits and pieces of the information they gleaned from the book had allowed Zaft to recover these mighty Regalias from their slumbering place – which is mostly untouched. The Onis had hid them so well through mimicry and magic, disguising them into the most inconspicuous of objects; making it almost impossible to find without information from the said book. Unwilling to use the power of these Regalias, and somewhat frightened by their potential, George had them all hidden away, hoping that it will never be used. After a lengthy search, eventually they found the land creating Regalia. However by that time, the Order had realized that Zaft are hunting Regalias, and that these relics hold great power. In response, the Order began a search of their own for these Regalias. But without the aid of the book, they weren't even closer to even finding it. Despite knowing that their enemy is searching for the same weapon, the court of the Advanced pay them no heed, thinking that even they, the Advanced, with all their strengths and ingenuity, could barely locate a handful of them. How could the inferior Naturals succeed when they don't?

George however, does not share this sentiment. He reminded the court of the days of the holocaust. He reminded them that these 'inferior race' had nearly driven the Advanced Race to extinction. With that in mind, Zaft hastened the study and use of the Regalia and immediately put it to use. And thus the first Artificial Island, the Plant Continent Januarius (since it was coincidentally created in January) was built, and its rich resources and fertile lands bring life and hope back to the people of Zaft. The Zaft Kingdom was then moved unto that island in a mass exodus, officially marking it as the first, and the true capital of the new Zaft empire territory, and George was crowned the first Crimson Emperor of the new Zaft Empire. With this act, George had also decided to bury the hatchet by leaving the Naturals alone to their lands. Although he was the one who taught his people the art of war, what George crave more than anything, is peace. Zaft has become a vast Empire, a mighty one, but alas, with the majority of the society being against them, they have to adopt a tight isolationist' doctrine. But now, with the ability to create new lands and resources as needed, they will have no need to invade other lands for resources. George even envisioned using this Regalia as a bargaining chip to usher a permanent peace between Advanced and the Naturals.

Some of his ministers, such as those from the house of Clyne, Joule, and Zala, wished to use the powers of these artifacts to win the war. Such voices, for the moment, can be silenced. Unfortunately, fate speaks differently. When the Order learned of how the Advanced had harnessed the power to create lands, they grew more infuriated and now became convinced that the advanced are true monstrosities that the world must be rid off. In their desperation, they turn to Black Magic: the Genma. A demonic monstrosities sealed by the Onis eons ago. When he learned about this, George led a cadre of his most elite warriors-all armed with all the Regalia they had gathered thus far, launched an attack to interrupt the summoning ceremony. He managed to stop and kill all the priests related in the profane ritual, but he was unable to stop the portal to the daemonworld to open. Left with no choice, George hurled himself into the portal and closed it from inside. The destabilized portal exploded and George vanished from mortal realm, forever, whilst the Regalia, caught by the ripples of explosion, were either destroyed or sent to every corner of the world, with the Zaft warriors only managed to save but a few.

Angered by the apparent death of their patriarch and emperor, the house of Clyne and Zala decided to go ahead with their initial plan of using the land creating Regalia for war. Unfortunately, while George's use of the Regalia was carefully controlled, the two families' reckless use of the Regalia enabled them to raise **11** more of such continents in one go, but causing it to go berserk until it breaks. But that was not all: the Regalia was created by the Oni not only to raise lands but also to suppress the terrible side effect that occur when gigantic land masses emerged: a destructive tidal wave. When the Regalia breaks, this terrible side effect are no longer suppressed, and continents all over the world were sundered, some lands (such as Mu and Atlantis) were either submerged or/and collapsed, while other lands were forever altered, causing massive destruction to the realm and its Natural inhabitants. The Advanced were not exempt to this disaster. Due to faulty use of the Regalia, the 12 continents were bombarded by unnatural weather disasters, disasters which only subside after a few years had passed destroying much of their own civilization.

With these series of catastrophes, both sides were equally injured, and ironically enough for the first time in long years, the world knew some semblance of true peace, as both dominions focus all their effort to rebuild what they have torn down. Soon, long years have passed since then, where the heroes of the previous war had passed into history and both sides had regained much of their former strength and more. Both sides remain at each other's throat though-both are blaming each other for their loss: the Advanced blaming the naturals for the slaughter of their people, their attempted summoning of demons, and above all; the death of George of Glenn, their beloved Emperor. The Naturals blamed the Advanced for the destruction they've wrought upon the world due to the raising of the 12 Plant Continents, considering them a blasphemy to Nature. With neither side are willing to give in, they continuously building their forces for the confrontation to come. But neither is keen to start a war, remembering the destruction of the previous ordeal, and so this era of Cold War lasted for decades…

…until remnants of the Order of Blue Cosmos performed (this time) a successful demon summoning, and the event of the Bloody Valentine came to pass.

Thus how the war begins anew.

Empire Divided – The End

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

Till the next chapter.


	21. Massacre on Konoha Village

Kage is Kira

Oh, I'm more then aware that many reviews demanded the appearance of Lacus. I realized they've already became complaints at this point. But, mercy sakes alive, my pride just wouldn't allow me to rush things. CURSE YOU PRIDE! One of the seven deadly sins you are indeed! Allow me to explain the reason.

The event in this story is based on the Gundam seed, with some twist of my own. Kinda like what will Kira becomes if the event of a friend's death happened earlier, and no one helped him to recover scenario. There's 1 crucial factor that I noticed in the anime: Kira went into a total murderous rage when Tolle died, way at the middle of the series. The shock of his friend's death caused Kira into that rage. But that was only momentary and occurred long after he began to mature. After which, Kira was given a chance to heal that scar, with Lacus at his side. See, here, Lacus was quick to be by Kira's side, healing that scar, curbing that anger, redirecting his will to something more constructive, thus turning him into that goodie-goodie sweet guy we all love or/and hate.

But in this fic, the shock of losing a close friend happened much earlier. In this case, the death of Kuzzey does the job in this story. Sending Kira into that murderous rage at a far earlier stage of the conflict, when his mental state is still unstable. Even worse, even though his friends were there to support him, the scar is still there. Instead of getting healed quickly like it did in the anime, Lacus weren't there (not yet) and the Kira of this universe was instead tossed into more combat, more conflict, all his rage are channeled into aggression, and the scar fester and ran deeper. This creates a darker, angrier, more vicious, and crueler version of Kira, as the next few chapters will show. Kira and Lacus relationship will be based on how Lacus will have to penetrate layers after layers of rage, guilt, and hate in Kira's heart before they can be together. But then again (SPOILERS) the pink haired princess won't be without her own dark secrets…

And believe me: it's killing me more than I can imagine… my fingers itching to write that chapter when the two meet but I can't just jump to that chapter… argh… But don't worry. That moment is fast approaching. All the chapters from the first to this one and the next is part of what I call the Five Weapons Chronicle – since it focus on the five secret weapons and their fate (Shiki's in particular). And it's at its end. As proof, the next few chapters maybe extra long (about 2 to 3 times as long – think of it as a movie). Including this one. So warning: Headache hazard. I'm trying to wrap this whole ordeal as quickly as possible.

So please… continue reading (I didn't put Kira and Lacus for no reason ya know) and don't forget to review!

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

**00000000000000**

The massive army of Bladebanes and Mercenary forces make camp before making their way to the next village. Thousands of stoves were set up for the soldiers to prepare their meal. The Bladebanes, in a show of military discipline, create stockades and ramparts, dig ditches, set up tents, even set up small watchtowers in every corner of the base, and at every gate to guard the perimeter. In stark contrast, the mercenaries simply set up camp wherever, and some simply lay down on the grass with the sky for a roof.

Meanwhile, away from the camp, Shiho Hahnenfuss was practicing her aquatic swordsmanship near a small lake. With rapier in hand she began swinging it around elegantly. Her sword strikes are swift, precise, and above all, unearthly beautiful. If she was not carrying a sword, one can easily mistake her dancing. As her movements became faster and faster, she began to move closer towards the lake. She appeared to be in a trance as her rapier had became a flurry of afterimages. And then, she jumped to the lake, and a small patch of the lake hardened to ice a scant moment before her feet landed there. She took another long leap and landed right at the center of the lake, she landed just right on the surface of the lake with naught but a ripple, and there she stood, and her sword dance continued on undaunted. In fact, it became more breathtaking, as the lake's water rose to life and are now accompanying and followed her every stroke in perfect harmony. The water splashed around her, and soon became like a floating field of blossoming flowers. Shiho opened her eyes, observed the water lotus that is her handiwork, and had contemplated to continue practicing some more… until she caught sight of Yzak looking at her from the bank of the lake.

"Kyah!" Caught by surprise, she lost her focus in an instant, and fell into the lake with a splash. The water flower field construct also collapsed and fell to the lake.

Some of the water splashed to Yzak, but the silver haired boy pay them no heed.

Shiho hastily rose back to the surface of the lake and her head splashed out of the lake. But then, she saw it was Yzak's turn to get flustered, and then she looked at her being and realized Yzak can see her body through her wet clothing. Completely flustered, the girl splashed back into the lake, leaving only her head popping out. "Lord Joule… ahh… I'm just…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your training." Yzak cleared his throat to cover his flustered face. "That was a beautiful swordsmanship, Shiho."

"I… beg your pardon?" Shiho's mouth opened slightly and her face warmed up upon hearing the praise, despite she was drenched in ice cold water. "N-n-n-no such thing. I-I-I'm still a junior Water Knight… I-I-I-I still have ways to go…!"

"Nonsense. Half the senior Water knights couldn't even do a quarter as well as you." Yzak looked around and seeing Shiho's condition, he contemplated to leave. "It appears my coming here is ill timed. Should I come back later?"

"Eh…umm…" Shiho saw Yzak's face being troubled and she quickly spurted out. "NO! I'm okay like this! Is there something I can help you with, Lord Joule?"

"You're sure?" Yzak was a bit uneasy seeing Shiho in the pool while he stood at the shore. But the girl nodded furiously, giving him her approval of the situation. Sighing, Yzak nodded and sit back to his original position. "Okay." Yzak remain silent for a few moments and then begin. "…Shiho… what do you think of me?"

"Eh?" Shiho's face was steadily getting redder.

"I'm a knight, sworn to conduct myself in accordance to the code of honor. Yet here I am, doing things that a knight shouldn't be doing. What do you think of that? Speak freely. And be honest."

Shiho frowned and quietly think of an answer. "…Lord Joule-"

"Yzak. Just call me Yzak."

Again Shiho was slightly flustered foir being given such a privilege, though she quickly recovered. She took a deep breath and answered bluntly. "Alright Sir Yzak… then… If Lord Veia were alive, he won't be pleased with what you've done."

Yzak perked and looked at the girl on the lake. He did say she's supposed to be honest but didn't expect her to be so straight. "Go on. Speak up."

"The… The massacre at the latest village… it's called Saiga… there's this… young woman… who were escaping from the mercenary we set loose there. In her confusion she ran to me. A bunch of bandits chasing after, intending to kill her, rape her… God knows… probably both. I just happened to be there and prevent that. And she looked at me. And I looked at her." Shiho paused, seemingly remembering something unpleasant. She remembered sending the mercenary away under the threat of her rapier. They didn't seem pleased. Good.

Yzak wanted to urge her to continue, but something told him to wait.

Shiho took another deep breath and continued. "She knew. She knew, that I, her savior, was the one who commanded the hand that nearly rob her of everything. The hands that had destroyed her home, her life."

Yzak tensed in an uncomfortable silence.

"And there's no anger in her eyes. No hate. No lust for vengeance. All I saw was pity. She pitied me, pitied us. All of us." Shiho closed her eyes. It's bloody hard to erase the said woman's look from her mind. "She knew. We are fighting for something in which, at the end, when the blood debt is paid, can never be returned. And yet… we cannot go back either. She knew that. And so she pitied us."

"I was the one who ordered the attack."

"And I stood there… and watch. It doesn't matter. I stand at your side, and I watched it happened. I didn't try to do anything to prevent it. I'm no more innocent than you are, my lord."

Yzak sighed and entered a deep thought. He took another look at Shiho and nodded. "You're a good knight Shiho. The Empire needs someone like you a lot more than it needs me."

Shiho burst disapprovingly at this statement. "That's not true!" The water around her splashed as she quickly swim her way and get out of the lake before standing in front of Yzak again, ignoring the silver haired boy's gasp. "The men looked up to you. You, who are the closest knight to lord Veia. We always knew you were his favored. The proof is this: you called, and we followed you all the way here. Not just for the honor of the Bladebanes and Water Knights, and the memory of Lord Veia, but it's also for you."

Yzak's eyes widened at Shiho's outburst. He looked at the girl's face, particularly her eyes. And it unnerved him. The girl will follow him to Hell's mouth itself. She was prepared and determined. Yzak quietly took off his own cape and intend to drape it over Shiho's drenched figure. "Here, put this on."

Shiho jerked in realization and suddenly took notice of her own condition, blushing furiously. "N… No. T-t-that won't be necessary, Sir Yzak." She gently refused while covering her nearly see-through clothes.

"Hm?"

"Well… I was planning on taking a quick bath after training and… well…" At this point, Shiho's face already resembles a tomato underneath her long brown hair.

Yzak also blushed. What an honest girl, this one is. He recovered by clearing his throat. And so he placed his coat on a nearby branch. "I'll leave it here. Just in case you need something to wear until your clothes dried up."

Shiho watched as Yzak prepared to leave. Realizing this, she hurriedly added. "We… I will follow you, Lord Yzak."

Yzak paused and sighed, but he didn't turn around. He already knew she was going to say that. "It's truly beautiful. Your sword work. Like a field of blooming balsam flowers (Housenka). You be sure to perform that well in combat, Housenka no Shiho."

Shiho was stunned for a moment upon hearing the moniker Yzak gave her. But she quickly recovered and saluted. "Yes sir!"

Yzak walked away from the area, leaving Shiho who seem inexplicably happy. She whispered her moniker to herself, and she couldn't stop herself from grinning widely like a child who just got her first candy. "Housenka…" She chuckled happily, and her chuckle turned into a happy laugh before she turned around, leap to the center of the lake, and practiced her sword work some more, this time with more excitement and elation than the previous.

Shiho made good of her plan to take a bath in the lake after she finished her training, 15 minutes later. And for that, she naturally had to remove all of her attires, including her armor and her weapons and left them behind. Apparently, some mercenaries had been waiting for just that, as at least 7 of them suddenly appeared from everywhere. Shiho glared at them angrily while one of her hands covered her modesty. "…you realize I can just scream. Sir Yzak is still within earshot, you know?" Apparently, the bluff didn't work. She looked at two of them and noticed they were the same mercenaries she had deprived of their carnal needs. One of them smirked as he playfully showed Shiho's sword and armor in his hands.

Shiho remained indifferent. So they think to hurt her when she's like this. Thinking she's vulnerable. Well, she's a naked girl in a lake. Who won't? "So. What's it going to be? You're going to come at me, or just… stare at me?"

The mercenaries growled angrily and they jumped into the lake.

The fools.

**Chapter 21:**

**The Konohagakure Massacre**

At the same time…

Day 1!

After that bizarre Military Pledge which seem numbered Kage's days, the Captain waste no time to begin a radical restructuring of the 7th division at the very same day. His first order of business: he divided the 7th division into 9 groups, each to be headed by one of the existing Juppongatana. The Juppongatana were given the task to not only to train the man in basic fighting skills, but also to teach them their tricks.

"Basically, I want them to be able to do what you guys can do. If you're an archery expert, teach them how you make 10 out of 10 bull's-eye. If you're a hand to hand expert, teach them how you punch and kick. The goal is, to put it roughly, to make more of you. We have limited time, so I'm not expecting them to become experts overnight. But at the very least, if you have 10 skills, I want them to know at least 1 from you."

In particular, for Kamina's group, Kage set him on a very special task.

"It's something you guys do VERY well. You might actually enjoy it."

"Oh, really?" Kamina perked.

"Yeah. Really. I'm asking you to be a pirate and do some… piracy work for me… or whatever you call it. I will cover your expenses and share your plunder accordingly and profitably; in fact, allow me to go out of my way to bolster your pirate brigade into a pirate **fleet.**" Kage showed him what he had in mind on the docks of Archangel, and Kamina practically jaw dropped.

Still within the constraint of the first order of business regarding soldier drilling, Kage made good of his request of wanting some intensive training in horse riding.

"Why, sure. I used to be in the Cavalry division as mounted archer, so yeah, I do have some formal training." Neil explained. "But if you really want to be the expert you ought to have Toudou tutor you. But unfortunately he's not here yet."

"Well, that's okay. I need to learn the basic, and I only have 5 days to do it (after which I'm dead). And I still have a lot of things to do, and you also need to drill the troops. So we'll do this at the evening for today, but tomorrow onward we'll do it at dawn. That is okay?" Yessir, Kage now decided that he had to run a very strict time schedule. He doesn't have much time left after all.

"Good for you boss-man."

Secondly, and initially, this come as quite a horrifying surprise, is to promote Balsam Arendo once more into the ranks of the Juppongatana. Except that… it's not EXACTLY like what Balsam had in mind.

"Balsam! I want that fucking dumbbell 5 minutes ago!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Balsam quickly picked a dumb bell and gave it to Canard, who observed it and tossed it away.

"Wrong dumbbell, you fucking dumb ass!" And Canard kicked his less than competent errand boy in the ass, again.

"BALSAM! WHERE'S MY TOWEL!"

"BALSAM!"

"BALSAM!"

That's right; Balsam was appointed the Lieutenant's assistant-aka-his errand boy. But in the end, Balsam really had no real power whatsoever. A fact that Canard takes great joy of reminding his errand boy with a kick in the arse.

Thirdly, was to separately assign his Shadowguard to different groups and have them transferred from one group to the next. Their mission: to teach the soldiers of 7th division the basic tricks of Shinobi: such as throwing Shurikens and using kunais, simple jutsu such as Kawarimi and Shunshin, as well as several simple taijutsu moves.

Fourth order of business, which also coincides with the third, was a request to Murdoch to mass produce his weight suit. And every active duty soldiers must wear it 24/7, while they work and train, while they eat, while they take a bath and even while they sleep. The only time they're allowed to take it off was during combat. No questions or buts allowed. Although, Kage did suggest that they wear it during combat, if they're feeling confident. A suggestion many rejected outright.

Fifth order of business: the mobilization of the civilians in that fortress. Kage have them all work as manual labor and helped the running of the base: cooking, food distribution, as well as foraging in the forest (under heavy escort – in form of Fuji, naturally) and helped Murdoch and the maintenance team in fixing the fortress so that the soldiers can focus on training for battle. The refugees did't mind. After all, it's the least they can do to the people who had saved their lives. As for the soldier's break time and stress relief, instead of the stupid game or the now officially forbidden Punishment Logue, Kage have the soldiers do something else:

"Oi! Don't go there! It's dangerous!" A soldier managed to catch a child before they got too close to the workshop where Murdock is working. (Burning furnaces, hot metal, sharp blades-lots of time for himself-yeah right.)

"Waaai!" A child jumped right into a soldier's lap, followed by at least a dozen children, piling on top of the poor soldier.

That's right: for their break time, Kage had soldiers who are resting to work in a makeshift daycare facility as babysitters. While their parents worked to support the fortress, the resting soldier must babysit their children and ensure they didn't wander into the wrong places.

"All you had to do is sit there and keep them where you can see them. Easy and relaxing no?" Kage described the job ever so innocently.

"Easy, yeah, right." The piled soldier moaned.

This turned out to be quite a nightmare-at least for the soldiers. They've faced super humans with various crazy special superpowers, but by God, they are scared shitless when facing the innocent might of children. Some of them, quite in fact, begged to be quickly returned to training instead of staying for one more second in the daycare by the end of the day.

His seventh order of business:

"Prayer, this Captain's coat…" Kage held Harlbarton's vest in front of him. "Since I'm the captain, I can practically do whatever I want with it. Right?"

"Well… Yes. Of course."

"I can modify it?"

"I've seen captains that sew animal pelts into it, or add some padded armor here and there. How do you want it modified?"

Kage gave him a list of things he wanted for his new coat. "Here are some ideas for my coat."

Prayer took and read the list. One entry in particular strike his fancy. "Wow. You're quite thorough about this… But this one entry here… it's interesting…"

"Can I do that?"

Prayer chuckled. "Well… it's unprecedented, but I can certainly see its use, particularly in regards to your fighting style. I'll see what I can do."

Kage spend the rest of the day assuring that all of his orders of business are being performed. Approaching evening, Kage was satisfied and retreated to medical ward, where Setsuna was recuperating in bed with Karren at his side.

"How is he?" Kage asked the doctors.

"He's one tough son of a bitch. There are 23 scars and we've like, spent two rolls of string to stitch them all up. But no vital organs were injured and he's recovering in a surprisingly fast rate. Mostly only flesh wound I suppose." Mikhail gave his report. "He can walk out of here by tomorrow morning, but he better not strain himself."

"Thank you doc." Kage nodded. "And how were… the prisoners?"

Mikhail smiled sarcastically. "Nice job. Serious trauma everywhere. I've only seen people get injured like that when they get stampeded by horses. Physical recovery thirty days, full psychological recovery 6 months."

"Psychological recovery?"

Mikhail gave a look saying 'Are you kidding me?' "30 full grown men getting brutalized black and blue by one small guy? Their ego is in shambles. Some of them are still in delirious denial."

"Nah. They'll live." Kage turned to Karren. "And how's your day going?"

Karren looked at the captain. "You're serious?"

"About what?"

"About everything you said?"

"Every word." Kage smiled kindly and confidently beneath his mask. Karren frowned, but decided to just wait and see if their new captain really was a whack-job or he really can deliver. Kage continued. "There's a team prepared for you. I want you to train them, just like the other Juppongatana is training theirs. You can start tomorrow morning. Now you better rest, soldier."

Karren sighed. Well, at least this new captain really acts like one. "Sir, yes sir."

The one armed girl left the ward just as Setsuna shifted in his bed. Kage noticed that the white haired teen is awake. "And how are you feeling?"

Setsuna flexed his neck and balled his fingers to a fist multiple times. He smirked. "Pissed off and ready for round two." Then he thought for a moment. "The enemy's coming. At this pace they'll arrive in a week's time… probably less."

Kage smiled at the report. With that said, everything is okay. Kage nodded. "Alright. You can start drilling your team tomorrow morning. But as the doctor ordered: no straining yourself. Now…"

The stable…

Neil had picked up a wild mustang of a horse. A very dark grayish stallion with some small patch of white markings on its muzzle, coupled with a ferocious look on its yellow eyes. It took three people to hold the horse down, and even they had quite some trouble keeping the horse on leash. And by the looks of it, the horse was itching to throw down anyone dare to hop unto its saddle and smash them but good. "We just caught this beauty this afternoon. A rare find for sure. So it's still wild as heck. We decided to call it the Nut Striker."

Kage take a huge gulp. "Nut… Striker…?"

"These guys were the one who put the saddle on the guy." Neil jerked his thumb to a bunch of injured men lined up behind them, all of them were rolling on the ground, holding their groin while muttering painful words such as "…the pai-iiin …the suffering…" or "Join the cavalry they said… it's a man's life they said… it's a lady killer they said…" all in sheer, pure agony. Neil continued. "First, you must remove every metal in your being. Swords, knives, whatever metal you got. To a wild horse such as this one, the smell of metal is the smell of danger. You wanna tame a horse, don't become its enemy from the very beginning."

Kage did so, but his purple eyes widened in sheer horror. Ignoring his captain's reaction, Neil innocently continued his explanation. "Next is how to stay on top of the horse, no matter what happened." Neil helped the now reluctant Kage to get on the saddle.

"You know, if the idea is to teach me how to handle a horse, shouldn't we start on a more docile horse?" Suddenly Kage felt he's not so eager to study how to ride a horse anymore.

"In normal case, we would've given you an old sourdough heading to slaughterhouse. But you don't have much time left and you seem have a little bit of a suicidal streak. So… allez up!" And with that, Neil suddenly slapped the Nut Striker's dock (a horse's buttock).

The mustang whined and jerked. Caught by surprise, Kage was thrown forward, and something snagged.

The next short, but wild and intense, minutes saw Kage and the Nut Striker jumping about, trashing and hopping around in a rodeo. The Nut Striker live up to its reputation and in its trashing about, it tried to plant its hoofs to the nuts and bolts of every male in vicinity; particularly to this shady fellow riding at its back, that is, if only it can throw him off its back. And yet for all its violent trashing, no matter how hard the Nut Striker violently jerked itself, the ninja just won't buck away from its back.

20 minutes later…

And they're still at it. Only this time, one can see Kage was no longer holding the leash, and he was helplessly being tossed up and down and yet he's still remained on horseback.

"Hoots mon. I've never seen anyone ride that good since Toudou's Zangetsu backed into that blasted cactus during the campaign in desert storm." One of Neil's men commented as he watched in awe of how Kage didn't get thrown off even after all that trashing.

"Yee haw! Go for it Captain!" The other followed suit and cheered the Captain on. If only they knew…

After another 20 minutes…

The horse and the rider, both drenched in sweat and exhausted, finally stopped. The soldiers cheered and clapped their hands in admiration. Neil carefully approached the horse and grasped the horse' leash. His smile of admiration turned upside down upon seeing the truth of the feat.

Kage was swaying back and forth, he was barely conscious, and his eyes spinning. His belt accidentally snagged on the saddle horn; that tied him to the saddle no matter how much the horse struggled. As soon as they brought their captain down, Kage quickly dashed to the corner and throw up all of his today's lunch, breakfast, and the dinner from yesterday.

A little while later, at the stables… Kage watched as the horse drink some water and the ninja gave it some more hay to eat. He gently rubbed the horse's mane. "It's a good horse…"

"It's not broken yet though. It is gonna happen several times until he acknowledges you as its master." Neil brought a carrot for the horse but it seems to ignore it.

"Broken?" Kage twitched at the word. "I'm not sure I want a broken horse."

"It's a figure of speech captain. It means-"

"I know what it means." Kage cuts in. "…but no. To be told to stand down, keep your heads on the ground, shut up and listen, and do as you're told. No one wants to be shackled by another. Be it human or animal."

Neil was a bit taken back. "So… what now?"

Kage looked at Neil and sighed. He rubbed the horse's mane one last time and gave it the last food for the evening. "Set this one free. To the wilderness where it belongs. I'll use other, more docile horse for tomorrow."

The British sniper stood aghast for a moment, but then smiled in understanding and admiration. "Yes sir."

And end one day. Four more days till d-day.

**00000000000000**

Meanwhile…

Back in the lake where Shiho trained…

Shiho had just finished putting back her now dried clothing and armor. She also took back her sword, still as clean as a whistle, and then, more lovingly, she took Yzak's cape, smiled kindly as she tidied it, making sure it's clean, and then she was ready leave. "Next time, you dunderheads better learn: never attack a Water Knight in **water**."

She took one more look and then angrily added. "Or should I say… your next life?" She brushed her hair and then left, leaving a trail of seemingly drowned and horribly mutilated bodies of her would be rapist. The lake remained clean, not one drop of their blood stained the water.

**00000000000000**

Day 2!

If Kage's bizarre military pledge on the first day is horrifying enough, his act on the second day is officially considered a whole new level of creepy.

He woke up, earlier than everyone, asked permission to the harbor guard and then, to their total bewilderment, he started making salt from the sea water. Multiple patches of them, lined allover the beach. Even Neil, who came looking for him that morning for the promised horse-riding training, and Kamina who wanted to make his report, flabbergasted when the Dock guard told them where and what their captain was doing. And even his Shadowguard was evidently at lost.

Kage stood silent while occasionally checking if the salt is ready.

"Err… Captain?" Neil quietly asked.

"Ah, Neil, Kamina. Is it time already?"

"Yes… We're leaving now… as you've… suggested…" Kamina asked in a rather scared tone.

"Yes. Indeed it is. Tolle." Kage checked the salt and then let it fall back to the patch.

The Shadowguard in question stand ready upon being addressed, waiting for orders.

"Go with Kamina. See if you can learn a thing or two of pirate's ways of doing things."

Tolle's face brightened upon hearing the order.

Kage looked at Kamina. "Naturally, he will be acting as one of your crew, and feel free to treat him as such. The ship is still yours, senchou. He'll be there as a learner, not an observer or whatever. Peace of mind."

"Well okay. I'll be going then, Captain." Kamina gave a nod before leaving.

"Good hunting."

As soon as Kamina and a happy Tolle left, everyone was quick to note the said Shadowguard's unusually happy mood. Neil shook his head while chuckling; understanding the situation completely, while Milly was a bit confused. "What is it with boys and pirates?"

"Call it a man's romance. It's a man thing." Kage chuckled. "Now, what's in our program for horse riding, Neil?"

Neil was glad to move on to that subject. "I don't know if you're expecting this… but… guess who showed up this morning in the stables."

Kage turned to Neil. "Neil? You did let it go? As I ordered?"

"I did it personally, you've seen it. But she's back. And get this, I put a saddle on her back, and she didn't even bust anyone's nuts."

"Bust anyone's nuts?" Sai was a bit horrified upon hearing the comment. Now he understood why yesterday there's an outbreak of an unusually high number of people with their rocks injured with an imprint of horse's hoof on it.

In a short order, they get to the stable, where, lo and behold, the Nut Striker was there. The horse seems pretty docile, but no men dared to get within 10 feet of the horse, fearing for their manhood. Kage looked at Neil, and Neil encouraged his captain to go on. When Kage entered the horse's sight, the Nut Striker jerked up and looked at the person riding on his back yesterday. The man and beast walked towards each other until the steed's muzzle is within Kage's arm's reach. The ninja raised his arm but halted just before he touched the mustang. And there he waited. The horse looked at Kage again and then, gently bent its head forward, allowing itself to be touched by Kage. The ninja happily rubbed the horse multiple times. "Aile."

"Boss-man?"

"I'm not calling my horse the 'Nut Striker'. It freaks me out. So I'm naming her Aile. It's French. For Wings. Yesterday she ran like flying and kept trying to send me flying. So, Aile." Kage concluded. Kage rubbed Aile's head several times, the horse seem to be enjoying it as well, whining quite happily, apparently approving her new name: Aile.

"Aile huh? That's a good name." Neil nodded in approval. "Want to test-ride it? For real this time. I think you better. Seals the bond between the rider and the horse."

Kage nodded and quickly get on top of his new horse. Once his feet are secured, the horse and the rider quickly dashed out of sight, and out of the fortress, at full speed. Kage… as in Kira, in particular was shocked. Not on the fact of how easy it was for him to control this-just yesterday-ferocious horse. Not even the fact of just how fast the horse is going or that Aile quickly went to full throttle on their first go. He was shocked… at how good it felt. The wind blowing against him felt as if they just ran past him… going through him. It really felt like flying. Mwu may say that he's a talented cook and killer, but now he knew: he was born for this. "Faster Aile. Let's do this faster!" And Aile obliged.

Kira spent the rest of the morning having fun with his new partner, riding around the forest. Nearing afternoon, Kira have Aile took him to a higher ground. A place where he can see the Archangel fortress in its entirety. Kira get down from his new friend and let her graze on the grass and rest while he goes about with his business.

Come lunch, Kage returned, welcomed by Canard, who apparently had been informed of the situation.

"Bloody hell. Looks like someone just fell in love with his horse." Canard commented in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Nothing new while I'm gone, I guess?"

"The DaiGurren Brigade… no, Fleet… had just returned. They seem pretty happy. I take it that's good for us?"

Kage silently smiled in relief behind his mask. They went to the docks, and there, everyone had gathered at the docks watching the commotion. Kamina welcomed them with the biggest grin he can manage. "YOU'RE A GENIUS, BOSS!"

"I take it they came in handy?" Kage looked at his addition to the Dai Gurren brigade: a cache of Zaft's merchant ships, 6 of them were left behind during the whole Bladebane infiltration ordeal.

"Those Zaft guys didn't suspect a thing, HAHA!" Tolle laughed. He's wearing a bandana in a true style of a pirate, and an eye patch. This outfit earned him a glare from Milly. "What?" The boy smirked innocently.

"Tell me this is not permanent." Milly growled exasperatedly, pointing at that ridiculous eyepatch.

"Wha… of course not!" Tolle removed the bandana and the eyepatch, revealing his face being completely okay, no eyes are lost.

Milly shook her head in disbelief of her boyfriend's immaturity. "Grow up Tolle."

"I take it we get a good catch?"

"It went exactly as you've predicted." Tolle grinned.

"Feast your eyes, Captain." Kamina stretched his arm towards the Merchant ships.

Kage eagerly went to the cargo hold and Yoko was waiting. Kamina nodded, and the girl kicked it open. Kage went inside and grinned happily. He took a sack of grain and placed it outside for everyone to see. "HERE'S OUR FOOD!" In an instant, every starving soldier of the Alliance in that fortress cheered in a loud voice.

Kage went to another cargo hold and this time pulled out veggies, meat, and all sorts of supplies. The soldiers hurriedly went to the ships and they began to unload the cargo. Prayer and Bushido, who watched the scene in wonder, were at lost. They approached Kage. "Captain?"

"Prayer. Mr. Bushido. This should give us another week's worth of food. Now we got 2 weeks. 3 weeks if we're careful."

"This one wonders where all this food comes from."

"From Zaft, Mr. Bushido. Truth be told, I had some doubts about it… but… I guess Kamina and his pals are professional pirates."

Kamina yelled in approval of the moniker. "You got it in one, boss!"

"So I told them to do what they do best. To be a pirate. But since they told me that they can't get through the naval blockade, they need a ship that's invisible." Kage banged the Zaft merchant ships several times to make his point. "They've infiltrated us with these ships. Time to return the favor."

"You mean… you have them sneak past the blockade and rob other merchant ships?" Prayer deduced.

"Hell no. I told them to rob the ships **doing the blockade**."

"WHAT?" Prayer's jaw stood aghast, while Mr. Bushido showed an obvious, though seemingly rarely displayed, signs of surprise.

Kage grinned widely, and he began outlying his strategy.

Flashback:

There were around 3-4 hundred battle barges that blockaded Archangel's waters.

The bogus merchant ships were fully loaded with Kamina's men. But they were all dressed up in looted Zaft knight armor. The Merchant ships simply sailed back and forth, just passing through, and they were ignored by the blockade fleet. But then, Kamina's Daigurren appeared out of nowhere and start firing at the merchant ships. As expected, coming to the rescue, a pack, consisting of five barges peeled off from the main fleet and went to look after the merchant ships. The bogus merchant ships ran far, baiting the barges to peel too far away from the main fleet. Eventually, the Zaft barges managed to came between the merchant ship and the Dai Gurren. The barge began shelling at Dai Gurren.

But then…

The bogus merchant ship finished its duty and quickly turned around towards the Zaft barges. Two ships went after one barge. Soon, three barges suddenly found themselves being boarded by Allaince soldiers dressed up as Zaft knights form the six ships. Upon the ships, as Kage had predicted, they were understaffed, just enough to run the ship and commandeer barely half of the guns. And they weren't even Bladebanes, merely squires, and they were caught unprepared. Thus they were outmatched and outnumbered. Three ships were quickly taken over, its crews held hostage, and all of its guns were manned and aimed at their former allies. The remaining two remained adamant and one seem about to just shoot. That is, until Dai Gurren suddenly burst forth and slammed its ramming blade right into its hull. The final blow to the last ship came from the sight of Tolle, who had been given permission to wear a full Kage disguise, it practically shattered their morale. All five ships were completely looted clean of all supplies and ammo. All four ships had its weaponry sabotaged, disabled, or looted, and its rudders were broken and all the sails were removed, making sure they're sitting ducks in the ocean. And one, due to the massive hull breach from Daigurren, was to be sent down to Davy Jones' Locker. The crew were hanged and stripped. The latter being suggested by Kamina.

Flashback ends…

"This one wonders how you knew those barges will be understaffed." Bushido wondered.

"Well… it's easy really, if you think about it. Karren reported that the enemy practically emptied Gamoff, so she said. And that's how it is. They gathered the total force, their best are being pulled out for the frontal assault. But they still need people to commandeer their ships. Now normally, they would've asked for Zaft knights from other station to man those ships. But since they're currently regarded as Renegades, they had no choice but to rely upon themselves. Hence, they would have to use their squires. Their younger brethren. Unseasoned, young, and low ranked soldiers to simply man their ships. These 'kids' should be lower in number, fighting skills, as well as morale. They don't feel as much attachment to Goud Veia when you compare them to their seniors. And so they won't fight to the death, and their heart is quite fragile too." Kage explained calmly and thoroughly.

Prayer's jaw can get any lower than this. Kamina had long since short-circuited some time ago. Bushido was completely overwhelmed with awe. He never expected the new Captain can actually think that far ahead. A brilliant strategist as well as a formidable and deadly warrior. What a lethal combination.

"The problem is now, they might increase their vigilance. We might not be able to use this tactic if we don't come in force." Kage frowned in deep thought. But then he added cheerfully. "But with this, one problem solved. For now."

Canard snarled in approval while Neil nodded. "Well, at least that gave us a fucking assurance that you're not a complete nutjob."

"So you're saying the blockade is the least of our worries. But how are you going to deal with the Zaft Bladebanes?" Balsam, now not so smug anymore, asked.

"About that… Neil, from here on out, I want you to drill the soldiers in horse riding. And drill them hard."

Neil looked at Canard, who quickly caught on. "So that's how it is. You want a fast bloody horse charge blitzkrieg attack to pierce through their army? Take out their leader in one big bang, is that it?"

Kage doesn't react beyond smiling confidently behind his mask. Canard smiled even more ferociously at his captain's confidence. "Neil, you heard the captain."

"Ro-ger." Neil didn't try too hard to complain.

After which, Kage went to Murdoch and spend most of his days there. In part to shoe his horse, and partly in regards to his request to add the weight of the soldiers' weight suit.

Later, Kira closed that day by giving the starving people of the Fortress with a big spread as a service – which was welcomed by thunderous applause from Mwu and all the fans of his ramen.

And end the second day. Three more days till d-day.

**00000000000000**

That night…

Just outside the blockade, a single heavy battle cruiser bearing the name Odysseus stopped just outside. "Toudou-san… this is…" Nagisa Chiba observed the hundreds of battle barges blocking the way into the Fort before she turned towards her superior.

Kyoshiro Toudou had just returned from the Australian outback. But now he found himself couldn't even get close to the fortress. "So the fortress is under siege… find a shore to land immediately. If we have to get there on foot, then we shall."

**00000000000000**

Day 3!

Kage is still looking after his salt patches. To the confusion of his lieutenant and his mentor.

"What's with these salts? We're not exactly short on spices, you know." Mwu scratched his head in total confusion.

Kage looked at Canard (who had Balsam in tow) and Mwu, and for a moment seemingly contemplating to say something, but then he decided to remain silent and continue observing his salt.

Canard was unnerved even more and attempted to yell something. But before he can say anything, Kage spoke. "The right people, the right place… the right time. That's what I'm waiting for."

The black haired man's mouth was opened but no voice came out as they were cut midshout. But then, Canard finally sighed, giving up trying to get his captain from talking his mind out. "Well, whatever. But can't you at least say something? The suspense is killing us all!"

"Mm. Well… there's one thing that troubles me…" Kage rubbed his chin. "It's been two days since the last report. I think we need new information on the enemy. Where are they? How far are they from our base? Mwu-san, can you and your boys…"

"We've already done that this morning. I sent 8 scouts last night. They haven't returned yet, but they should be any minute now."

"Good." Kage put back the salt to the patch. "How goes the training, Canard?"

"Neil's drilling them hard. Since some of the men are experienced horsemen, they don't need much training, they should be able to do some charge and cavalry maneuvering just okay… but you have to understand, Neil is not exactly the expert. And neither are our men." Canard made his report. "As for the other Juppongatana, they don't seem mind sharing their boons to the soldiers. Your Shadowguards were also good learner. A bit of a whiner though. That is why you send them to us? To have us whip their ass in your stead?"

Kage nodded. "Whip their ass as many times as needed. Ignore their whining. They should've back away when they had the chance. So, all in all, we need a cavalry expert. Neil told me Toudou was one such expert."

"Argh! But he is not fucking here!" Canard angrily growled. Seriously, his captain's calmness is just unbelievable. And only a few days ago he would've vomited in front of his men. "What on earth had made you in such a calm and good mood anyway?"

"Well… I can name a few things…" Kage chuckled as he lifted a finger to make his point. "Like yesterday; we didn't even get a single inflow of refugees. That's a sign that the Bladebane army had start running out of villages to attack. Since there are so few now, it's getting easier to predict their next move." Kage explained, still in that silent and calm tone.

Canard was slightly baffled, but then calmed down upon realizing their captains had really think things through. But Mwu wasn't finished. "One more thing. Yesterday you spent an awfully long time with my brother and Murdoch at the workshop. I know it's more than about shoeing your horse and mass producing the weight suit because he won't say a damn thing at me. What the hell is going on?"

"Ah, well I asked a little favor from Murdoch to do something for me. Prayer has all the details so he had to help him. And yeah, I kinda convinced Murdoch not to say a word. Not even to you."

"I'm his captain, for God's sake!" Mwu exclaimed incredulously.

"It's supposed to be a surprise. A secret… and many sources told me you have a hard time keeping secrets even when your life depends on it."

"Ah, ain't that the fucking truth." Even Canard agreed!

Mwu's jaw stood aghast, and then he fell into despair on all fours.

Kage chuckled. "More importantly, where are your scouts? Didn't you say they're supposed to be here by now?"

Picking his miserable self up, Mwu was wondering the same thing. "You know, I've been wondering about that myself." Mwu looked to the direction of the forest with genuine concern. "If they get caught, then that means the enemy is close…"

Kage nodded. He picked up his katana, preparing to leave.

Canard gaped. "Where the fuck you think you're going?"

"Obvious, isn't it? Shinobis are spies. It's our job to spy on the enemy. And I'm still a shinobi. And as for the base, I've given my order. I'm counting on you, my lieutenant, to keep things in order until my return. That's what you're here for, no?" Kage left on that note, and Canard clearly can't say anything to that, but left incredulously speechless (in addition to feel really stupid). Balsam snorted, earning a harsh kick in his ass-again.

"Congratulations. You may have over-inspired the lad." Mwu tapped Canard's shoulder several times before he chased after the boy.

"Payback's a bitch." Canard felt Kage really was getting back at him the one time he made him looked like an idiot.

**00000000000000**

Not a moment too soon, Kage and Mwu dashed out of the fortress atop their mounts. Kage and Aile ride out excitedly, Mwu and his military issued horse had a hard time keeping up. "Wow, slow down boy!"

"Sorry… but this is really fun! Horse-riding that is…" Laughing, Kage slowed down and allowed his mentor to catch up.

"Nice to see you having a good time, kid."

"Well… not exactly." Kage removed his mask, and become Kira for a moment. "I'm still an Orb citizen before I'm an alliance soldier. These are my people getting butchered here. My countrymen. I'm pissed. As hell. If I don't take the time to cool off every now and then, I might not be able to take it. And I need to be level headed if I'm to see the bigger picture." Kira turned to look at Mwu, who was unnerved at his tense look. He must've been bearing it all this time. Just then, they heard a familiar chirping from the distance. Kira turned around and smiled. It was Torii. The bird landed softly at Kage's shoulder, nibbling his ear softly, tickling its master, earning a few chuckles. "I know what everyone has been saying. And I know more than anything my impassioned speech the other day didn't really get to the men."

"Things like this… take time."

"We don't have the time." Kira shook his head. "I've stirred things up by killing Veia, I no longer have the luxury of taking this the slow and easy way."

"I suppose you don't." Mwu ended the discussion by taking a map out.

Likewise, Kira move closer to also take a look at the map. As Kira had foreseen, there aren't many village left on the way to Archangel… there's only… two left… actually.

"This village, Inaba. It should be only a few hours journey on horseback from Archangel. Judging by the village they've attacked so far, they're most likely to pass through this village. I suggest we go there. I'll approach it from the east." Mwu pointed at the village Inaba.

"I'll go from the west. We'll meet at the village." Kira put back his mask, Mwu also put up his own. The two shinobi saluted one another before they went their separate ways.

Kage grabbed hold of Aile, and the horse whined loudly as they zoomed deeper into the now familiar forest. As Kage dashed through the woods, he couldn't help to notice that he just passed through the spot that he passed weeks ago when he first came to Archangel. Kage stopped to take a look at the surrounding and ponder things. It seems only yesterday when he was but another one of those refugees coming to Archangel for safety. Now he passed through them again, but this time, he had become such a different person. Kage stopped near a small pond and have Aile drink from it. After a quick reminiscing and a quick look on the surrounding, Kage ride out again. The forest rustled on.

A few hours later…

Kage already have the village of Inaba in sight and for a moment all seem well. But then smoke start rising from the village. Kage's heart skipped a beat. "Let's go Aile. HYAH!" The ninja rushed his horse to an overlooking hill. And there he saw the situation. The village was already ablaze. Armored mercenaries raiding the village, killing everyone they see. Kage gritted his teeth beneath his mask. "A battle… no… a massacre. Hm?" Kage barely dodged an arrow by an inch. The ninja furiously turned and saw a bunch of mercenaries shooting arrows that were coming from his back.

"There's another one of those warriors there!"

"His head is mine!"

He jerked Aile, and the horse quickly dashed away. 'He said: another one? So… there's more than one?' From the distance he saw a woman was being attacked by a mercenary wielding a Naginata. Kage gritted his teeth in anger and pulled out Shiki. 'Shoot Through Hell…' His right arm enclosed in armor, his Shiki swirled in green flame. "Midori Shiki!" Kage quickly take aim, while Aile, sensing the tension from her master, slowed down her pace and slightly stabilize her running. "Yosh, good girl, keep it like that…" Kage aimed at the Naginata wielding mercenary and let loose. Neil had taught him some of the advanced skills in Archery skills, and he did earn a few nods of approval from the sniper. The arrow flies through the distance, it pierced through the target, ripping the mercenary's entire upper half along the way, and the arrow still going until it exploded, taking out a whole group of mercenary right behind the first.

The mercenaries were shocked at such show of destructive power. Kage quickly turned around and Aile dashed straight into the village. Again, Kage switched weapons. 'Slice the Heaven…' a blue armor enclosed his left arm, Midori Shiki was enclosed in blue light. "Aoiro Shiki!" The immaterial blade of the blue Shiki extend out, but its length and size is significantly smaller when compared to the usual gargantuan blade: only about the same length of its staff-like handle, turning it into a naginata, but it's far denser to the point it actually looked like a physical blade; the length is perfect for fighting on horseback.

Meanwhile, two horsemen charging from the front, challenging him. "RAAAAAAAH!" Kage roared to the challenge. The horses are charging to one another. When the first horseman was within striking distance to Kage, the rider launched a spear. Kage dodged it by a hairbreadth just as his Shiki pushed forward. The immaterial blade grazed the spear, and went through its target all the way until part of the handle burst out of the man's back. Kage let go, and then grabbed the Naginata by the exposed handle and then pulled it out from the lifeless man's back. But before Kage can recover his shape, the second mercenary is already at his nose. The mercenary swing his pole axe and Kage had to duck backward to dodge it, and the axe passed through him, but it barely missed Torii by millimeters. Furious, Kage spin thrust the Aoiro Shiki backward, and the blade extended, to the mercenary's horror. He tried to outrun it, but it was simply too fast, it finally went through his chest, instantly killing him. Kage continue to dash forward, but before he can catch his breath, two mercenary spearmen burst out of his flank and was about to gut him. Kage had no time to dodge this time.

Suddenly a jet black armored horse soared from his other flank, passed through him overhead (missing his hair by inches) and landed atop the mercenaries, smashing their faces to a bloody mess. Kage was unnerved at the sight as Aile grinded to a halt. The black horsemen also stopped, leaving a trail of bloody gore, and the two horsemen stood, facing each other from the side. Riding the jet black armored horse is a warrior clad in armor of matching jet black colors, carrying an enormous black sword. The blade looked like an oversized elegant cleaver. No tsuba and no proper hilt; the so called handle is merely wrapped in cloth. The sword is about as tall as its user, and has a black blade with a silver edge, it's three times as thick as any normal katana and its white cloth covering the hilt extended at the end of its pommel, flowing freely. The headgear are encrusted with a pair of horns, making it looked like the devil, and a long bright red mane decorated the said headgear. The armor is also decorated with golden linings, and there's a golden headcrest at his helmet, but it's broken. The armor's design, with overlapping armor pieces, Kage noted, is unmistakably genuine article to that of the Samurai.

"A Samurai? No… that broken headcrest… Rounin?" Kage was noticeably troubled by this.

The man shouldered his blade. "Indeed I am."

Kage perked. A dishonored samurai? Normally, he thought, someone like that could only make a living as a mercenary. So why is this one attacking the others? "You're not one of these guys?"

"No. And apparently neither are you, Black Devil."

Kage tensed. "You know who I am. So what? You want to kill me to regain your honor again?"

"If I wanted you dead, I would've smashed you under hoof just now." The Rounin's horse swished its head menacingly, it's matching red mane flared, as if confirming what its master had said. "We can argue later. For now, I'm here to stop this massacre. What of you Shinobi?"

"I'll ride with you Rounin. But I will have some questions for you later."

"Likewise." The rounin swished his heavy blade to the side. The sound of horse whining drew their attention, and they saw a small flock of mercenary foot infantry charging ahead while at the rear some mercenaries on horseback yelled and swing weapons, encouraging the other foot infantry to go forward. The Rounin quickly stated. "Pay attention to those two horsemen, let your horse mow through the infantry. They're cannon fodders."

Seeing the blades and pikes of the infantry however, Kage was somewhat unconvinced. "They'll skewer my horse!"

"Their spears aren't long enough. Follow my lead." The Rounin jerked at his horse with his feet and the horse charged forward. Kage did the same and followed slightly behind them. The two horsemen charged forward, side by side. The Rounin continued to give instructions. "First, take out their leaders. You have a longbow, use it."

Kage nodded. His Aoiro Shiki transformed into the Midori Shiki once again. His now armored right arm flexed his fingers, and two arrows appeared. Kage pulled both arrows and aimed it at the two mercenaries on horseback, and let it loose. The arrows fly past all the infantry and both hit bullseye, pushing the riders off their horse before exploding, incinerating them to ashes. For a moment, the infantry was confused as their leaders were taken out, and the line of pikes and blades faltered.

"That gives us a few seconds of confusion. I'll concentrate on the enemy on my right; you concentrate on the enemy to your left, leave the enemy at front to our horses. Plow through them." Again the Rounin gave the instruction. The distance between the two horsemen and the mercenaries were closing fast. And just like that, Aile and the Rounin's black horse literally mowed down the hapless and confused mercenary infantries like grass, while their riders hacked and slashed enemies on their respective sides. The Rounin then noticed two mercenaries recovered from the shock, and grabbing hold of their crossbow, and they took aim to their horses. The Rounin quickly roared a warning. "Archers, 12 o'clock!"

Kage quickly noticed, but it was too late to change the Aoiro Shiki, and so, instinctively, Kage lifted Aoiro Shiki and threw it as a spear. Only, that was not the only thing flying. Apparently, the Rounin also had the same bright idea and throw his sword as well. The two weapons zoomed ahead of their users, straight towards the archers in front. The archers gasped, but they were too late to dodge, as the blue blade burst through one's chest, while the black blade crushed the other one's head. However, with their weapons left their hands, the two riders were left defenseless… or are they? The black rounin pulled back the long cloth tied to his huge blade and the blade came back to his hands. Kage had just contemplated to quickly rush to his sword and took it back when the blue blade in question suddenly yanked itself out of the corpse and flew back to his armored left hand. 'Okay… that's new.'

Meanwhile, with this, all that's left are just small fries. Kage quickly assess the situation. "Let's chase some more until they get out of the village."

"What, you want to kill them all?"

"No. They're leaderless and they're already in chaos. Just scare them a little a bit and they'll scatter. Our priority is to secure this village!"

The Rounin was a bit taken back and then chuckled. "Well, you're a level headed one. But that won't be necessary." The Rounin whistled, and from the bushes, from four directions, four more samurais wearing dark grey armor of matching design with the black rounin's, also on horseback, charged in and entered the fray. The mercenaries went into an even greater chaos. Not long after, they scattered to every direction, leaving behind their dead in the ravaged village. The villagers who saw the enemy had left cheered and yelled happily. They all flocked to the black Rounin and Kage, their saviors.

Kage brushed the sweat glistening on the opening of his mask, while the Rounin stared at him intently. The four horsemen from before gathered around the two, and the villagers hailed them as well. The four horsemen looked at Kage vigilantly. Kage looked at the Rounin questioningly. "You… who are you?"

"Ottotchottoto…AAAAAARGH! DAREGA TASKETTEEE…!" Just then, a familiar panicked sound echoed from their back. Everyone turned and saw Mwu, riding a half crazed horse. Whatever happened, the horse was pissed.

The villagers panicked and quickly dispersed for fear of being trampled by the crazed horse. Kage was also unnerved, and had contemplated to steer clear as well.

"That idiot still can't ride a horse on his own even if his life depends on it…" The Rounin shook his head. The comment attracted Kage's attention. The Rounin jerked his horse and charged straight at the wild horseman. The moment the two horses were side by side, the Rounin extended his arm and pulled the blond captain off his saddle by the collar. The Rounin's four subordinates quickly moved in and subdued the rampaging horse. The Rounin grabbed hold of Mwu by the collar for a few more seconds, before roughly dropped the man-child to the dirt.

"Ouch! Can't you drop me gently?"

"Grow up Mwu. You should know better than to ride a horse. I remember trying to teach you how to do so, but you couldn't take it." The Rounin sternly scolded the blond captain like a father to a child.

"Not regretting it." Mwu looked at Kage's confused look. "I see you two have met."

"Indeed. A very interesting person he is." The Rounin finally unmasked, but Kage no longer need any introduction. His horse riding skills, his strategic thinking, and he knew Mwu. And there's only one member left of the Juppongatana had yet to arrive.

"Kyoshirou Toudou, the Miracle Sword, I presume." Kage bowed down.

The Rounin, Kyoshirou Toudou bowed back. "You live up to your reputation, Black Devil."

**00000000000000**

A little while later, Kage, Toudou and his team as well Mwu had left the village of Inaba… which was on fire.

It was Kage's suggestion after hearing Toudou's report.

"We saw the army you spoke off. And the combined army is currently 120,000 strong. At least. They're just half a day away from this village, maybe less. They will arrive at this village by evening I believe. So they sent a small pack off from the main army and attacked this village. Mostly had returned to the main army, bringing in their haul. We ran into them by accident and we decided to follow them. Then we get to this whole mess." So Toudou reported.

Upon hearing the report, Kage went straight to the village elder, and his request AKA order is simple: "Burn this village down. All of it. The fields, the barn, the granary. All of it. Bring all the food you can with you, do not leave even a single scrap of food for them. Do not even leave a single brick for them to shelter themselves when they arrive." Kage thought again for a moment and then added. "And throw your shit to your wells."

The village elder literally jaw dropped. And the villagers looked at each other. "But… I thought you're here to rescue us?"

"That's what I'm doing right now. Take your villagers and run, away from here. A bigger army than this one is coming, and they'll do worse to you than these guys. This village is better off to be on fire rather than at their hands. They will pass through here, and they will stop here. They had to. But they won't find comfort here."

"But throw our shit to the wells…?"

"I won't even give them anything to drink." Kage added with finality.

And so it was, with a heavy heart, the villagers decided to do what Kage suggested, and they took what they can carry (what's left of them anyway) and burn the rest to the ground. The villagers then left as Kage and his men returned to their base. Kage turned to Mwu. "You didn't find your scouts after all?"

"Just parts of them. None of them are in one piece. These Bladebanes are really angry." Mwu regretfully reported.

Kage then turned to Toudou and his men. Toudou seem to have been waiting for chance to exchange some words, and he began immediately. "How would you know the army will stop at that village? They could've just passed through that village seeing there's nothing left to be looted."

"This army is 120,000 strong you say? To move an army that big will be far more difficult than to move an army of tens of thousands. It'll splinter and shed from time to time if it were to be forced to continue to move on without rest every now and then. The commander wouldn't want that. That's why their pace had greatly slowed down." Kage explained. "On the other hand they cannot afford to lose time to continuously built one outpost after another. They would've used this village as a staging ground to invade us. And so I ordered it to be burned down, and its well to be shitted on, so they can't use it. They will stop here to take a rest. But they will not stay-since we've shitted the water. They will try to find a more suitable place to be made their staging ground for the invasion."

Toudou nodded in approval at Kage's acumen. But his next statement shocked both Kage and Mwu. "I knew it. You are **NOT Kage**."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you are not who you claimed to be. For starters, you use a name that does not belong to you." Kage's eyes widened at the comment, and Toudou continued. "You are **a fake**. I know this, because I know the **original **Kage. And that person is not you."

Kira's eyes widened at the revelation, and then he turned an angry glare to Mwu. The blond captain merely smiled innocently. "What? I told you the guy exist."

"I thought it was playful banter!" Kira barked angrily. This angry exchange however, provided all the information Toudou needed.

"I see. So it was Mwu's idea after all." Like Kira, Toudou also glared at his former junior.

Kira sighed exasperatedly. He undid his mask and appeared as he is. Toudou and his retinues were naturally shocked when they saw just how young the Black Devil really was-a teenager-they were expecting someone older or more grizzled. Kira felt a bit uneasy, but he understood their shock. "So… a ninja named Kage does exist… and in Orb military too."

"It's not a name one would carelessly toss around, much less reaching such level of infamy like now." Toudou explained. "I've seen the ninja called Kage only once in my life, when I still serve in Orb military together with Harlbarton. But I can never forget the feats of legendary proportion the nin performed that day. You two… are vastly different."

"Why, naturally. I'm not Kage. I'm just a guy who used that name." Kira admitted solemnly.

"I can already tell from the way you behave, you didn't use that name for fame, did you?"

"Why would I want that?" Kira shook his head exasperatedly. "I used it for anonymity. So that no one knows who I really am. It fooled most people, but quite frankly, it has been less than useful these days. Then after a little bit of this and that… everything just… spiral out of control."

"So you're saying what happened to you has been… one big bad luck?" At this question, Kira paused for a moment, Aile also stopped, while her rider thought for an answer. Toudou and the others also stopped, waiting for the boy's answer.

"At first, I admit, it was bad luck. Bad luck that the alliance had thought it'll be a good idea to hide one of the sacred weapons in my town, bad luck that I get caught up with Mwu's cockamamie scheme." Mwu raised his hand and gave up. He's officially the bad guy of the day. Kira continued. "But there are times when I can pull back. There are times when I stand firm and made the decision to say yes or no. I've made my share of mistakes… and there have been casualties." At this, Kira couldn't help remembering how Kuzzey died and choked. "And in the end, I chose to go on. Now I use this name to continue fighting, to protect that which I hold dear. So no. It's not luck. It's choices that I've made. And I don't regret. And if eventually I did realize I've made a mistake… then it's a mistake I have to live with."

Toudou stood transfixed for a moment, assessing the boy's answer, nodded, and smiled in admiration. "Harlbarton was always a good judge of character."

"Amen to that, God rest his soul." Kira nodded sadly.

"So… what's your name, really?"

Kira smiled kindly and bowed down in a proper introduction. "Kira Yamato. A ramen bar waiter from Amaterasu."

"A Ramen bar waiter?" one of Toudou's retinue, an elderly man gaped in delightful surprise. "Oh, this is gonna be a lot of laugh… Next time we march, let's just bring an army of cooks altogether."

Toudou chuckled. "This is Ryoga Senba," the fat elderly man who joked earlier bowed. "…Shogo Asahina," a young man with glasses and a scar across his right eye. "…Nagisa Chiba," the only woman in the group; "…and Kosetsu Urabe." A thin middle aged man with pointy blue hair sleeked backward, the tallest of the group. "Together, they make up the Shiseiken (Four Holy Swords)."

Kira nodded to each of them. "Toudou-san… this can't be all your men, no?"

Toudou shook his head. "We managed to recruit some more on our way here, that's why we're late. We figured, after that fierce battle of Archangel Bay you might need some extra men. We bring 500 extra soldiers-that's a fleet of Skirmishers and one battlecruiser. They're currently waiting at the shores not far from here. Asahina, go there and tell them to go to Archangel, we will rendezvous there." Asahina nodded, but before the man can go anywhere…

"NO!" Kira suddenly yelled, surprising everyone. "No, no, no. Wait. Tell them to wait there! Don't go anywhere but put them on standby. Right there!"

Everyone looked incredulously at boy. He looked pretty desperate in saying he doesn't need more men too. Mwu decided to try to talk some sense into his boy. "Kid, listen. I know 500 doesn't seem much, but it'll be a big help. Especially when we take your crazy ass military pledge into consideration…"

"Military pledge?" Toudou perked. And then Mwu took the time to explain their situation, ended with how Kira made a military pledge of winning the battle against the Bladebane invasion with only one fifth of the current standing forces, and within five days… of which Kira now had only two days left. After hearing the explanation, Toudou looked at Kira's expression. "Well… I can see why Mwu will be scared shitless… but I can tell the difference between a man with a plan and a man who is desperate. And you are the former. You do have a plan?"

Kira's answer to that is: "The right place, the right people… and the right time. I have the right place in mind… I need the right people now… and I'm still waiting for the right time. Right now… that 500 men you said you bring… no one knows about them yet. It is an advantage that makes them the right people… not now though, but they are already in the right place. I just need to wait for the right time. That's all I'm asking."

Toudou nodded approvingly. "Very well. Asahina. Go to the troops and tell them to stand down, and await further instructions."

"Yes sir." Though confused as hell, the bespectacled man did so nonetheless.

"And tell them not to make too much of a fuss. We need them to stay hidden!" Kira added.

And so Asahina left. Kira then looked at Toudou. And entered a thought. It's already the third day. He took a gamble, but truth be told, there's a possibility that he missed. If it happened and he died, someone need to pick up the torch and ensure the plan is carried on. The Shadowguards knew the plan, but they're not strategists. He needed someone who can adapt to the changes. "Toudou-san…"

Toudou looked at Kira.

"I may have found the right people. Will you help me?"

Toudou realized that Kira intend to tell him everything. Judging by this, the boy must've told very few people about what he was really up to. "Show me what you're really capable of."

Kira smiled and put back his disguise. "Once we arrived at the fort, call Canard, Murdoch, and Prayer. I will explain everything. Do NOT tell the men that you brought reinforcements with you."

Toudou nodded. "Understood, Captain Kage."

Mwu and Toudou's retinue were completely dumbfounded. They say geniuses live in their own world after all…

**00000000000000**

That evening, the soldiers welcomed Kage and Toudou back. But upon seeing there were only four of them, their spirit went down quickly. As instructed by Kage, Toudou and his retinues, the Shiseiken, did not breathe a word about the 500 men reinforcement they've brought with them.

Toudou was given time to catch up with everything that has been going on in the fort, while Kage gone ahead; (to the bewilderment of everyone) to check his salt, again.

The 7th seat quickly noted the many changes Kage had wrought upon the said division. The inclusion of the Shadowguards, the order to have the Juppongatana to train the soldiers, Toudou was particularly impressed on how Kage enforce the banning of the Punishment Log by brawling with 30 or so Zaft inmates bare handed.

"Impressive. I've heard of how Captains who made changes to their division as soon as they were in charge… but I've never seen changes done so thoroughly like this." Senba particularly noted the giant of a man Fuji, who's currently listening to Murdoch down below, something about a living quarter.

"I don't trust him." Chiba exclaimed. Knowing Toudou is still listening, she continued. "I have nothing against that boy using the name of the legendary shinobi seeing that it was not of self interest. I will not even say anything about his hidden agenda… but why I do feel like… there's something that boy didn't let out."

"I understand how you feel Chiba." Urabe nodded. "It's hard to believe this much change can be made by an ordinary ramen waiter… I've talked to a few men about the details of the battle of Archangel Bay… the execution is flawless… defeating Veia is already such a seemingly impossible feat, he also outwit that fox Raww le Klueze that gave us so much trouble in the past with his tricks… it's way too flawless to be made by someone who didn't have years of training and study."

"He's still young and inexperienced." Toudou commented. "And yet he took the right action in this situation."

"What do you mean the right action?" Chiba was a bit taken aback.

Toudou was silent for a moment and then asked: "Your first son and your second son. You can only save one. Which one will you save?"

The Shiseiken were naturally caught off guard at the question. "Wh… What kind of question is that?" Urabe gulped. To choose between which son to save? Is there any answer to that?

"Alright, let me rephrase the question: your countrymen in the far distance, or the countrymen under your protection. You can only save one. Which one will you save?"

They finally see the connection between the two questions. "I'm not sure I can… choose…" Senba nodded in shame. "I'll probably just stand down and watch."

Toudou nodded. "That is the right answer. And that is the answer he has taken. He stood by and watched as his countrymen are being slaughtered left and right. Waiting, patiently, while suppressing the rage boiling inside him." The Shiseiken gasped in realization. "To act heartlessly… is the proof he has a heart. If he had acted impulsively and charged rashly to try to rescue everyone, he would be left with nothing in the end. He understands this, see so far ahead of everyone, probably farther than me. And like I said, he's still young and inexperienced and that's why he's the most terrifying person one can imagine… he's at the beginning stage of his growth. If he's purely relying on talent and natural instinct for this sort of decision…" the Miracle Sword's stern tone could not abate the terror gripping the hearts of his retinues.

"This man might be able to change the very courses of war itself…" Urabe gulped in fear.

"The War, Urabe? Widen your gaze. This is not the attitude of a warlord." Toudou gazed ahead. "This sort of attitude is not an attitude of a man born to lead armies but to create an era. The World, Urabe. Give this boy time, and he might change the World. He will tear it down to its very foundations if he had to, and then rebuild it anew."

The Shiseiken was shocked at this statement. Meanwhile, just ahead, Canard, Murdoch and Prayer were gathering in some discussion. Farther ahead, Kage and his Shadowguards on approach.

"I see. It's time already." Toudou nodded to his Shiseiken and the three elite warriors stay their distance. But they warily flew their gaze upon a certain black masked man.

Kage spoke something to Tolle, something that seem stressed the boy greatly, but the boy reluctantly nodded. Kage then turned around and saw Toudou. "Say, Toudou-san; the real Kage… what was he like?" Kira was somewhat curious as to what exactly give him away so easily that Toudou was able to see through him in a single exchange.

Toudou perked and for a moment, seem a bit confused about what to say. Apparently he had a trouble answering the question, fidgeting as he looked for the right word. "Mmm… well… if I have to summarize it in one word…"

"Yes…?" Kira and his friends leaned closer, awaiting the grand answer. Canard and Prayer also seem to be interested in this topic and lean closer as well.

"He's a total… **idiot**."

Canard and Prayer nearly fell from their mounts, and the Shadowguards fell on their backs. But 'Kage' fell to the ground, hard, head first. The weight of the statement literally buried Kira's head into the cracked ground.

"He's **boorish**, **opinionated**, **impulsive**, **idealistic**, **shortsighted**, more **brawns** than **brains**… in summary… a total **IDIOT**." As Toudou list these unimaginably terrifying flaws unbefitting of a legendary shinobi, Kira's head sank deeper and deeper, as if it was being hammered by those words: huge-ass chunks of his imagination shattered by reality, until the Idiot verdict fell and only his neck can be seen. "That's why I knew right away that you were not the original Kage… he is **nowhere**** as smart** as you." The last statement was like a jackhammer which smashed the boy's upper body portion deep into the ground. Even the Shiseiken almost felt pity for the boy. Almost. "But in the end… he sticks to whatever he believes in, and sticks to it to the very end, even at the risk of his own life." The Miracle Sword kneeled next to his downed Captain. "Are you ready to show that same measure of will, Kage?"

Kage plucked his head out of the ground and grinned beneath his mask. "Ready to hear the whole story?"

"Let me see the man who defeated that immortal monster Goud Veia and even outwitted Raww le Klueze." Toudou stated.

And so the five men left the Fort Archangel on horseback.

**00000000000000**

Meanwhile, the Bladebane army had just arrived at the village of Inaba to see its charred remains.

"They've burned everything." Dearka reported. He was closing his nose while he made the report. "And they even throw shit into the wells. We can't expect to make a base here!"

Yzak gritted his teeth. "Those stupid Mercenaries overdid it!" He saw the sky darkened. There's no way they can continue like this. "Set up an outpost here. We'll make a temporary camp here for today. Tomorrow we move on. No more lootings."

"There's still another village though. It's nearer to the Fort, and it's far more suitable to be a staging ground." Shiho opened a map and looked for villages nearby their location.

"What Village is that?" Yzak took the map from Shiho and saw the name written on the map. "Kono… Kono…"

**00000000000000**

In a cliff overlooking the Village Konohagakure, Kira had just finished explained his grand plan in its entirety to the shocked and horrified audience consisting of Canard, Toudou, and Murdoch. Prayer was the only one who wasn't too surprised by the revelation as he had been told the whole story beforehand.

Canard tensely gritted his teeth, while Toudou's expression was as tense as it can get. Murdoch was so overwhelmed that he fell on his back. "Y… You gotta be shittin me…" the half Japanese half Canadian man muttered almost deliriously.

"You think it's too cruel?" Kira sighed.

Toudou exclaimed. "But to go that far…!"

"I'm the living testament that something like this is necessary." Prayer stated calmly. Kira grabbed hold of Prayer's shoulder and gently pulled him back. Then Kira presented himself, raising his hands.

"I didn't bring Shiki with me. I didn't bring any weapon or any protective gear of any kind. If you feel what I'm doing is wrong… if you feel that it's too cruel, too farfetched… that you just can't take it… take your sword and strike me down right now. You can just tell the men I tried to renege on the military pledge afterwards. Because I won't stop. I can't. This is the measure of my will."

The three was completely unnerved at the sheer… cruelty of the plan. A 16 year old boy. By the Gods, a 16 year old…!

Murdoch was the first one to recover and he grasped Kira's collar. "You swear, on the lives of my men, that they can survive this?"

"I think you should understand why I called you here. You, instead of your Captain. The lives of your men are also in your hands. If you can deliver that is."

"I'LL DELIVER DAMN YOU!" Murdoch was sweating buckets as he roared and let go. "I'LL FUCKING DELIVER! God damn it…"

Canard almost felt regret for bringing this slumbering monster to a full awakening. He didn't expect it to be this terrifying. "Back then you cracked… I take it you didn't expect to collapse like that either, did you? Are you telling me that if I had not yelled at you like that, you wouldn't have the resolution to do this?"

"It did gave me pauses and reconsideration more times than I could count. I admit… that was a miss on my part. I wasn't mentally prepared back then. But you helped gained my bearings, and so I decided to tell you too." As he said this, Canard was quick to notice that Kira's eyes were cold and lifeless. He's been like that the entire time he gave them the blow by blow briefing. A stark contrast with his usual self he often saw in the kitchen: kind, gentle and calm but nevertheless lively.

Canard gulped and snarled nervously. "Now you make me feel I just signed my own death warrant. Fine… I'll fucking see this to the end. But if you dare chickened out… I'll cut your fucking head off!"

Kira turned to the last person. "Toudou-san?"

Toudou tightened his grip on his great cleaver. After Kira's explanation, everything makes sense now. His bizarre behavior, his restructuring of the 7th division, the burning of Inaba… Out of the three person who just heard the truth that day, he can feel that he's the only one seriously contemplating to strike this man… no this demon in human skin right then and there. But after a brief but clearly violent mental battle with himself, Toudou finally exclaimed. "Very well. I will see it through."

Kira nodded. "Thank you. I understand how hard it'll be for you to stomach this, so I thank you."

"Thank you isn't gonna CUT IT!" Canard roared.

"I know." Kira turned around and gazed upon Konohagakure. "The right place I've been looking for. It's here. Right here, on this village!" And so he declared.

And end the third day. Two more days till d-day.

**00000000000000**

Day 4…

Kage was exercising his usual routine of making salt.

Canard drilled his men harder than usual that day. He also shouted orders more often to Balsam, kicked him twice as much and twice as hard.

Toudou was told to replace Lockon in drilling the troops in cavalry battle, while Lockon taught them about archery combat. But nevertheless, whatever Kira had said clearly had rocked the man to his very core. Shiseiken were clearly troubled by this fact.

Mudoch seem to be in a perpetually, extremely foul mood from the moment he wakes up today. He's been taking swigs of Rum every now and then, but then spit it out saying it tasted bad, and take another swig.

Everyone predicted that everything will be the same level of bizarreness like yesterday's calm… until… nearing afternoon…

Uproar erupted. Not from the men, not from Murdoch the daily yeller, not from anyone but one person.

Just as the soldiers were getting discussing what will Kira made for lunch, Kage suddenly knocked the door off its hinges and roared at the top of his lungs. "CANARD!"

Canard gasped at the roar. He turned and saw Kage by the smashed up door, panting. His tense eyes widened like a teacup, and his skin is deathly pale. Canard casually asked. "What?"

"ASSEMBLE THE MEN! THE RIGHT TIME IS NOW!"

And Canard dropped everything in sheer shock. "A… ALREADY?"

"Yes. We're doing it TONIGHT!"

And now the whole base is in uproar. In an instant, the word was spread: Kage will make good of his military pledge TONIGHT!

The soldiers suddenly dropped all their training routine and sortie. Kage quickly briefed them of the operation and that it will be a night raid, a blitzkrieg attack on horseback. With one fifth of the total force as pledged. At the present there are around 2000 men, and so 400 men, mounted on horseback, were chosen and assembled by Canard. Kage also requested that Mwu and Toudou to come with him.

"I will divide these 400 men into three teams, and I need two more senior officers to lead them."

"I'm coming with you alright. Even if I have to force myself in. As long as I can get a goddamn general idea of what you're up to…" Mwu groaned. At least he finally got something to curb his frustration.

"Then you need to appoint three more officers, Kage. In case one of us falls, another must carry the torch." Toudou suggested. Kage nodded and looked at his options. His gaze fell upon Setsuna and then he remembered something that the white haired boy once said. "Setsuna. You fit?"

The white haired boy cracked his neck. "Fit and ready."

"Good. You'll be my aide. As for you two…" Eventually, Kage appointed Kamina to be Toudou's aide, and for Mwu…

"I'll do it." Canard snarled.

"You're the lieutenant. You can't go. You'll be in charge while I'm away."

"Don't underestimate the 7th division. This base had survived my absence more times than I can count. They'll be fine without me. And I'll be Mwu's aide within acting capacity throughout this fucking operation. Just appoint another to be in charge while you're away." The Seven Sword smiled sadistically while giving a vicious, but meaningful glance to Kage.

Kage engaged a brief glaring contest with his lieutenant, but he finally relented. "Prayer. You'll be in charge. Shadowguards, all of you will be acting Lieutenants until we've returned." Prayer and the Shadowguards nodded. Kage turned to Toudou. "You've briefed the Shiseiken?" Toudou silently nodded. "Send a runner, as we discussed." The Captain gave the letter to Toudou, who in turn, gave it to Asahina. The bespectacled man looked at Kage with slight animosity, and then dashed ahead as fast as his horse can carry him.

Just then the sound of falling items attracted everyone's attention. They all saw a young boy struggling to clean a pile of stuff he just made. Kamina cheered. "Aha! Right on time! SIMON! Come here!"

Kage tilted his head. "He's one of your crew, Kamina?"

"'One of my crew?' Now, that's rather insulting. He's my second in command of the Dai Gurren Brigade! Come on Simon, introduce yourself to everyone!" Kamina literally dragged the young boy right to the middle for everyone to see.

"Eh… eh… hallo…" Simon timidly flapped his hands. Kage was taken back. The boy is probably only 12-13 years old! He has short raven hair, wear a pair of yellow goggles. Like Kamina, he didn't wear any upper, but he's draped in a oversized jacket bearing the skull of the Daigurren Brigade.

"He's also our main armorer." Prayer explained. "We call him Simon the Digger, because well… he literally digs stuff out. Interesting stuffs too. And then he put that into the weapons and armors he made."

"And he's carrying… what?" Kage looked at the pile of stuff Simon dropped earlier.

"I… I've been making s…some armor and weapons for you guys to use…" The boy flabbergasted as he explained.

The soldiers gathered around the pile of stuff and start picking things up.

"Aha! This one is mine alright!" Kamina take his pick, and Simon nodded happily. Indeed, he made that just for his Aniki.

Kage then noticed some of the items were actually…

"Yes. It was Simon who made those things you've ordered." Murdoch roared. It seems he was swinging between being a drunkard and just being angry. "If it weren't for him working all night, we might not have finished so early."

"Which reminds me." Prayer suddenly ran and starts rummaging amidst the mess. And then he found a package he was looking for. "Simon just finished this yesterday." Prayer unwrapped the package and pull out something smooth… and then he gave it to Kage.

Kage's new Captain's vest.

Kage took it and checked it. Everything was exactly as he had requested. Kage leaned forward and looked at Simon. The boy initially fretted at Kage's stern look, but then his eyes gradually turn kinder. Kage patted Simon's hair several times. "Good work, Simon. Thank you. It's perfect." Simon smiled in return.

Kage looked at the vest and then put it on. This new haori is vastly different from Mwu's, Murrue's and even Harlbarton's original design. It's still sleeveless, to allow unrestricted movement for Kage's arms, but it's slightly shorter, as it was tailored to fit Kage's size, but it still appear tattered and as ragged as before. The insides are lined with pockets for storing and concealing weapons. Its waist area is fitted with utility bags to keep items like wires, explosives and flashbang bombs. A detached zipper set was fitted on the chest area. The vest also made metal rustling sounds whenever it moved, and it was noticeably heavy, judging by the way its jagged tattered rims drop down to the ground. "A layer of lead wire mail has been woven in-between the two pieces of clothes sown together, so that may take some time to get used to. But that is your request?" Simon explained. Kage nodded satisfyingly. That's just what he wanted. The collar has also been extended to a gaudy hood to cover his head, completely covering his face in black (AN: think the Naz'Gul). But the biggest difference with the traditional vest… is that the whole vest is colored in **black **and, appropriately, the small, upside down Kanji of Seven was written in such a way at the inside of the hood, so that when it's pulled back, the marking showed in the right spot at the back of Kage's collar, and it was written in **white. **

"If I wear that bright white vest as it is, it'll be the same as screaming out loud: HEY, I'm right here! Come and get me! Like that. Yeah." Kage gave a short explanation to a dumbfounded Natarle.

Prayer smiled and looked at the pile and he noticed some new armaments. Not just for Kamina and Kage, but also for almost everyone in the Juppongatana, including one armament for himself. "You've made things for everyone huh?"

"Not everyone. Hey Simon, I need a new fucking sword." Canard looked everywhere for a two handed sword.

"NANNI? You broke it again?" Simon almost cried at the request.

"It's a battle barge, what do you expect?"

"You used it to cut a BATTLE BARGE?" Simon cried even louder.

"And he was successful too if I might add." Lockon added while marveling at his new armaments.

"Here, use this." Kage suddenly slammed something heavy and large right in front of Canard. The Lieutenant gasped, recognizing the sword.

"This is…"

"Glamm. Harlbarton's sword. I feel like… if it's just stuck there on some sad little cemetery gathering rust and dust is doing a disservice to such a great sword, with a great history. I can't use it either. So you use it. Though I have no idea how you're going to use seven swords at once." Kage looked at Canard, waiting his response.

Canard sniggered. He grabbed the heavy sword, lifted it with just one hand, before spin it several times overhead and placed it on his back. "Watch and learn amateur. Watch and fucking learn."

And with that, Kage looked around and decided to wrap out their preparation immediately. "Alright! That's about it people! Get your gear and finish up! We're moving out in 10 minutes!"

And within 10 minutes, Kage lead an army of 400 Horsemen, one fifth of the current standing forces, just as he promised, and sortie out of the gates of the Archangel.

**00000000000000**

Konoha was far closer than Inaba. In less than an hour, the horsemen army had the village in sight. There's no smoke or signs of battle yet, thank God. But the village had yet to be evacuated. "They haven't evacuated yet… I think Asahina is still arguing with the village chief." Mwu saw the condition of the village through his binoculars.

Kage turned to Setsuna. "Setsuna. Can you hear them?"

Setsuna looked at his captain, finally understanding why Kage brought him along. "Of course." He dropped down from his horse and pressed his ear to the ground. He may be blind, but his incredibly sharp ears had given a 360 degree radar kind of hearing sense. "Yes. I can hear Asahina is arguing with the village chief. He seems pretty stubborn and he doesn't believe that the mercenary threat is real." Setsuna raised his head. "I also hear thunderous footsteps, coming from a great distance. They're moving very slowly. Most likely, it's the Bladebanes."

"We don't have the time to wait. We move to plan B, right away." Canard quickly decided.

Toudou protested. "Give Asahina more time. These villagers and their ancestors had lived here for decades. So what if they need more time to make the decision?"

Kage knew this all too well. "Fine. Toudou-san, take 100 men and go there, help Asahina to convince the elder and the villagers. Mwu-san, send out scouts. And Toudou-san? You have until the end of the afternoon. After that, we go with plan B." Toudou nodded and quickly ran towards the village together with 100 men.

"What's with all the hurry?" Mwu was completely lost.

"Like I said, we're attacking tonight. Precisely, midnight tonight." Kage nodded. "That's why I wanted that village emptied. And that's why I burned Inaba to the ground yesterday. So that the Bladebane army will have no choice to set camp here, where we can ambush them."

"But 120,000 against 400?" Yet another whining.

Kage sighed. "This army has virtually marched from one end of the island to the end of another. Initial pace was that they were able to cover 100 miles a day. As their numbers grow, their pace slowed down to barely a third of that speed. The number may seem formidable, but when they get here, all we'll be facing are a bunch of tired soldiers, lazing about, barely recovering their full strength. Despite their superior numbers, we can win." By now, everyone's face in the team brightened up as they had also begun to gain confidence that they can actually win. "By tomorrow, they would've recovered, and they'll begin the offense. That's why it has to be tonight."

Kage then looked at Setsuna, who was jerking his head about, and seem to have caught another sound.

"Setsuna? What is it?"

"That army we're talking about? A single sound peeled off from the main army. And it's coming this way on all fours." Setsuna began sniffing the wind blowing their way and snorted in disgust. "It's him."

"Who?" Kamina perked up.

"The bastard who sent me to hospital."

Kage frowned in thought. "He must be a scout. Setsuna, Kamina, you two go and intercept him, and be careful, he must be a sensor type. Do not allow him to return back to the main army! The rest of you! Get ready for Plan B. We cannot wait for the afternoon anymore!"

**00000000000000**

Meanwhile, in the village of Konoha…

"Once again I refuse! The only one who can tell us to leave is the Lion of Orb himself! This village has been our home for generations! We will not defer to the foreign power of the alliance!" The village chief banged the table to make his point.

Toudou was even more desperate. "Look! An army of bandits and mercenaries are coming your way. Your children and women will be slaves or worse, and the men will be killed!"

"Then we'll call in the Samurais! They'll take care of those bandits good!"

"By the time they get here, all that's left of your precious village will cinders and ashes!" Asahina groaned in annoyance at the elder's refusal to see reason. "The enemies are only half a day away!"

"The only enemy I see here is you!" The village elder pointed an accusing finger to Toudou. "You're a rounin aren't you? Dishonorable wretch! We will not fall to your trickery! Now GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"Why you…!" Asahina nearly lose his temper and reach for his sword, but Toudou quickly stopped his subordinate. "Enough, Asahina. We're leaving."

As the two soldiers left the chief's house, Asahina was still fuming in anger. "That man has no right to put you on the same level as those other…"

"But we are, Asahina. We are." Toudou looked ahead, and lo and behold, an army of "mercenaries and bandits" descended from the cliff top. Asahina was shocked at the sudden appearance. "Wh… that's way too early!" But Toudou doesn't seem to be surprised.

Within moments, panic arises as horsemen charged in and began stampeding everything, setting houses on fire, trudging through sties, trampling over fields. Doors were smashed off its hinges and the occupants were dragged out, screaming. A single horseman, clearly the one in charge of all this stopped right next to Toudou, who stood silent. But his eyes clearly disapproving with what his captain has done. Just then, the village chief burst out of his office, wielding a beat up spear.

"DAMN BANDITS! DON'T THINK YOU CAN DO AS YOU PLEASE! RAAAAAAAHH!" Before Toudou or Asahina can stop him, the elderly man charged towards the bandit lord. The Bandit lord easily dodged the spear, gripped it tight, and wringed it out of the chief's hands. And then, mercilessly, the Bandit Lord thrust the blunt end of the spear and struck down the chief by the head, rendering him unconscious. Toudou winced in anger at the act, yet did nothing to stop it, realizing the Bandit Lord could've done much worse.

The Bandit lord looked at Toudou's angry look. "I don't have much of a choice. If you disapprove with the measure of my will, why didn't you stop me?"

"I didn't stand in your way, that doesn't mean I did not condemn it, neither did I condone it."

Kage's eyes shone kindly through the helmet as he smiled approvingly beneath his bandit lord disguise. "Then from here on out, you will take the path of righteousness and honor. Dirty evil stuff…" Kage jerked his thumb to himself. "Go. Use the 100 men to escort the villagers away from our 'attack'. Return after you ensure their safety. But do hurry up." The 'bandit lord' dashed away, leaving the dumbfounded Asahina and Toudou.

Toudou sighed and picked up the unconscious village chief. "So he says. Go Asahina."

**00000000000000**

In a swamp, a few miles away from Konoha…

Setsuna and Kamina crawled amongst the reeds; their bodies are completely covered in mud and dirt.

"Tell me again why are we getting a mudpack shower earlier on?" Kamina groaned as he scratched his itching muddy body again.

"The last time I went after this guy, he practically sniffed and saw us from a mile away. He has ridiculously keen senses. This mud will cover our forml and right now, the wind is against us… and in this marsh, the stench will annoy his smell. But I can hear him just fine. So we wait here and…"

A LOUD growling sound from Kamina's stomach HAD to interrupt Setsuna's explanation. "Otto… time for a quick chow!"

"Quick chow! Oi! We're supposed to be hidden you IDIOT! Wait!" Too late, the boisterous Pirate boss rose up and ran to the center of the marsh, looking for some game. Setsuna felt the urge to hop in and cut this idiot's neck's off, but in the end simply slapped his face silly.

Like a wild man, Kamina excitedly looked around, looking for a prey. Then he saw a bird flying overhead, and quickly took a crossbow from his belt, and shoot. The arrow hit the bird just right! "Yatta!"

Setsuna whistled sarcastically. "Nice shot…" But then his ears caught something.

Kamina quickly ran towards where the bird had fallen. "Where is it, where is it… AH! There it is!" He grabbed the bird and smiled happily, seeing the arrow pierced the bird just right… except there's another black arrow stuck on it. "There are… two arrows?" Kamina's survival instinct kicked in and he realized… he's not alone. That instinct quickly saved when an arrow suddenly fly towards him, barely missing him by the inches. Kamina quickly reloaded his Crossbow and search his surroundings. There are reeds growing all around him, and they are tall, tall enough to cover a full grown man if they crouched. So his attacker could be hiding anywhere… Sensing a movement from his back, Kamina turned around and fired. The arrow pierced through the reeds and hit its target, a bow without the archer. Kamina grunted and reloaded…

…and suddenly, from his back, a beastlike humanoid raised a cleaver and prepared to cut his neck off.

But the beastman didn't expect Kamina to quickly turned around and smashed cleaver off with his crossbow. The crossbow was crushed to pieces, but it managed to deflect the cleaver away, throwing its wielder back. Kamina looked at his opponent.

A Water Knight, wearing a very light blue armor (almost white) with a helmet that has a headcrest of a full circle. He's carrying what looked like an elongated kitchen cleaver. But even with all the armor, one can see his claws, fur, and the pale yellow mane like hair from beneath the helmet. His slitted yellow beast eyes shone through the insides of the armor. "Nicely done, Natural. I'm Viral, of Gamoff's Senior Water knight, also known as the Beast knight. Hand that bird over. That's my lunch!"

"Izzatso?" Kamina threw away his now useless crossbow. "Sorry. I shot this guy first! But if you want it, ya can HAVE IT!" Kamina threw the dead bird right to Viral's face.

The beastman slammed the bird away and rushed angrily. "Don't you dare try to run, Natural-huh!" Viral's eyes widened as the bird's body were reduced to a bloody pulp soon after a blade suddenly burst forth and missing his face by the inches. The Beastly Water knight pulled back and saw his opponent had readied a ridiculous weapon.

"Run away? Oh perish that thought! Who the hell do you think I am? I am Kamina, the Pirate Boss of the Great Daigurren Brigade! I'm also known as the Spiral Sword, the 8th seat of the Juppongatana. I never turn my back to my enemy!" Kamina already pulled out an unearthly long blade, with the lower jaw of a red skull at its hilt. "And for the record, I've returned that sneakshot you got at me."

"Juppongatana eh? That bravado will get you killed." Viral's comment was cut short as soon as Kamina charged right at him and slashed his sword. The reed around were completely cut down to size. But Viral quickly jumped and began counter attacking with a furious string of slashes. Viral's shorter and hence lighter cleaver went past Kamina's defenses, being too fast for Kamina's long sword.

"Why you!" Kamina stopped the attack in a way Viral did not expect.

By banging his head to Viral's helmeted head, breaking the circle crest of the said helmet, while slightly cracking the faceplate.

"Gk! You crazy sonnova…!" Viral growled in anger, while Kamina meely grinned ear to ear… ignoring the fact he actually suffered more damage to his head than Viral. (I mean, one guy wears a helmet, the other just a head… ya know what I mean).

"Okay you beast knight freak! Let me show you a real fight!" Suddenly Kamina pulled yet another huge object out of nowhere (hammerspace) and tried to swat Viral with it. But once again, the beastman was too fast, and he quickly put some distance between the two. But when Viral get a better look at Kamina's new weapon, he almost jawdropped.

A sword… or more like… a drill head. The hilt of the said drill had the upper portion of a flaming red skull, wearing a black and larger version of Kamina's ridiculous eyeglasses. The drill has a spiral helix on the surface, but these helixes are sharp, like blades. Kamina lifted the drill at the top of his head. "GATTAAAI!" And just like that, Kamina simply inserted his long sword into the drill head. The lower jaw from the nodachi matched the upper jaw on the drill head perfectly, forming a skull head.

Silent from Viral's part for a few seconds due to the ridiculousness of the scene. Kamina charged in again, lifted his new weapon, and to Viral's shock, slashed it in a horizontal chop. Viral jumped to the air. 'What the? What is that? That's not a drill… that's a sword! A Zweihander…!' Viral smiled nervously. Indeed, Kamina was using the giant drill not as a stabbing weapon, but as a heavy sword. 'But in that case… a sword that big is just a vast cloth of lump iron…!' With that in mind, Viral charged at blinding speed and began landing one blurring slash after another. Kamina managed to block one of his slashes, at the moment of impact, Kamina flicked something, and the drill roared to life and spin rapidly. As a result, Viral's cleaver was knocked away by the sudden spin, throwing the Beast Swordsman off balance. Kamina used the chance to charge in with a slash while his drill sword is still in full spin. Viral quickly blocked the overhead slash with his cleaver, but the spinning drill sword grind through his weapon at rapid speed. Grunting, Viral let go of the destroyed cleaver and hopped back. Gritting his teeth, Viral looked at his now useless cleaver and then turn his attention back to Kamina, and his ridiculous drill sword. "That's a very peculiar sword you have there, Natural."

"Atari maeda! What the hell do you think this is? This is Lagann. The great drill sword. Emphasize on the sword please." Kamina marveled at his new weapon Simon had created for him and raised it on high. "It's perfect, Simon!"

Viral had no idea who Simon is, but he realized now this guy maybe Ridiculous with the capital R, but his skill is no joke. "Fine. You have the honor of me pulling my sword out. Get ready yourself, Natural!" Viral pull out a pair of short black katana and his hand began to flicker around. They flickered so fast, it was as if the beast man had more than two arms. "Tell me, how many arms did you see, Natural?" With that, Viral charged in and began attacking Kamina rapidly. Kamina was utterly confused with the many arms and he was cut multiple times across his body. "Horahorahorahoraaaa-!"

Kamina growled angrily, and ended the sword tirade short by first blocking a sword attack with Lagann in his right arm, and then pull something from his pocket with his left before slashing it upward.

Viral gasped and back away just in time. But blood splattered out from the small cut on his face, courtesy to a small arrow in Kamina's hand. "NANNI…GRH…!" Viral quickly bacedk away. He swept the blood off his cheek, and realized the fresh wound will scar.

"No matter how many arms you got, you still only have one head, beast freak!"

"Not bad, Natural. Among us Water knights we have a saying: Too bad you weren't born one of us. That is praise to our enemy, if they are a swordsman of worthy skill, and yet they are not Water knights."

Kamina grinned half ferociously, half nervously. "No problem for me. All you Knightly codes and all that shit doesn't suit me anyway! Now, ready for more!"

Viral returned the grin. "Have at you, KAMINA!"

Before the two ferocious warriors can continue however, Setsuna, still covered in mud, suddenly burst out of the reed, to the surprise of Viral. "Hi, remember me?" Setsuna brought down his bandaged hand and cut down. Viral, noticing that was no normal hand slash, barely dodged the slash, but his blades were cut to pieces, to his shock and anger.

"My Enki and Dulga! Damn you!" Viral groaned. "Reinforcements?" He looked at the white haired mummified man that just appeared out of nowhere. His figure is completely covered in mud, which is why his nose didn't notice him earlier on. But now that he got a good look at him, he remembered this was the enemy scout that he flushed out the other day. "Hng. Haven't you and that red haired bitch got enough lessons for the day?"

Ignoring the disparaging comment, Setsuna checked on Kamina, who reeks of his own blood. "Kamina! You okay?"

"Ah! Setsuna. Thank goodness!"

"Come on! We have to take him out now!" The two swordsman of the Juppongatana stood against the Beast knight.

Now rendered weaponless, Viral was unnerved at the opposition and entered a deep thought. Last time he fought the white haired boy, he was together with a red haired girl with clawlike arm. He attacked them, and they escaped, as a scout would. But now, instead of running away, they opted to stand and fight him? That's when Viral realized, now their condition is reversed: HE is the scout, and they are here to flush him out! The naturals are preparing for something they didn't want him to see. Which means…'They're preparing an ambush!' The clarity was shown from Viral's shocked eyes, eyes that spurned his opponents to take the initiative to go on the offensive.

Viral realized he can't linger here too long. He must warn Yzak of this. The Beast knight flickered out of sight, avoiding simultaneous strikes from Setsuna and Kamina. But before he can go far, a white blur suddenly appeared right in front of him and smashed the Beast knight by the face, knocking his helmet off while breaking his faceplate completely, revealing his beastly face. "Nanni…!" Viral landed with a splash and saw the culprit, and trembled.

Mwu la Flagga, the Eagle of Endiminion arrived on the scene.

Now the Beast knight was surrounded. The Eagle of Endiminion at the front, and two warriors, both apparently are from Juppongatana, and he's unarmed. Viral pant and gasped out of breath, but then he start laughing ferociously. "Hu…HuhuhuhuaWHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What are you laughing at?" Kamina growled.

"Whahaha… You naturals dare to gang up on ME? A water night in WATER?" Viral was referring to the waters in the swamp. He swiped his hand. And the water sprang to life. Perhaps the idea was to have the water raged forward as a beast, but apparently, that was not the case as the water suddenly spiral around… and moved away from Viral. He looked at the direction where the water was going and gasped in horror.

A black figure bent down in the distance. One hand was touching the swamp waters on all five fingers, while the other hand was forming a seal before his masked mouth, controlling the water. The water that's supposed to be Viral's weapon was spinning rapidly around the black figure, creating a small gust that flings his black captain's vest haphazardly. Kage the Black Devil has also entered the scene. Viral gazed with horror upon seeing that the Black Devil had literally drained every drop of water in their vicinity and gathered them all in that spiral of water, leaving them all standing in dry if slightly muddy ground. He had heard that the Black Devil was able to control fire, ridiculing an entire battalion of Exorcists while he's at it. 'I never knew he can do that with water too…'

Mwu, grinning mischievously, pointed his kodachi menacingly to Viral's neck. "This far away from your precious water? Aye. We dare."

Viral gritted his teeth and realized he had been defeated. Reluctantly, he knelt down and put his hands behind his head.

"Kamina! Take him away!" Kage ordered. "And strip him."

"WHAT?" Viral and, surprisingly, Kamina both roared incredulously at the order.

"Just knock him off first. Let the man have some dignity." Mwu shook his head. "Setsuna?"

"With pleasure." And with that, Setsuna slugged the Beast knight unconscious.

**00000000000000**

By now, the village of Konoha has been emptied. And the 400 alliance soldiers had taken up residence there. Viral was securely locked away (and out of the earshot), and with everyone gathered in the village chief, Kage began the meeting in the earnest. "There's gonna be a rain tonight." Kage finally explained to everyone. "Precisely at midnight tonight. That is the right timing. That's our only window to attack. And this village will be the ground zero. This is the right place."

"How do you know there's gonna be a rain tonight?" One of his men asked.

Kage showed them the salt he's been making in the last few days. "With this." He showed that the salt was wet and thus clumped together. "Farmers who lived near beaches knew how to predict rain by making salt. When the humidity of the air is high, the salt gets clumped together like this. That, and there hasn't been any rain in the last few days… so they're gonna be a storm tonight."

"That's why you wanted to use horsemen… using the sound of the rain as cover to the sound of hoof steps." Canard nodded.

"Correct. It'll be a fast bloody raid; we'll hit them fast and hard and then be away before they know what hit them."

"Do you want to us to cut the enemy's head during the confusion?" Toudou asked. "But even we managed to do that under the cover of rain, their army won't just disperse. The Water Knights can just take control of the mercenary army. After all, they paid them."

Kage chuckled. "The Water Knights and Bladebanes are prideful bunch of people. Hiring mercenaries are not something they do often… almost never. As many times as they broke it, the knights of Zaft often strictly preached about honor and knightly codes… as such they have little respect… and even lesser trust to mercenaries and bandits. And we're talking about an army which more than ¾ of it are composed of both."

Upon hearing the explanation, realization dawned on every officer in the room.

Kage sighed in relief as the men finally see things his way. "400 vs 120,000? Well… let's put that odd to the test."

**00000000000000**

By night, the army of Bladebanes and mercenaries had arrived at Konoha.

A scout was sent, only to return and reported that the village has been completely deserted. And there seem to be no signs of damage or combat.

"Perhaps the villagers had left long ago." Shiho sighed in relief. "At least we don't need to raid this place to empty it."

"But why didn't Viral report back?" Yzak was concerned. "Secure the village, fortify it. From here on out, we'll make this place our staging ground. Tomorrow we'll attack. And… Shiho, take a scout. Find out what happened to Viral."

The female Water Knight looked to the far distance and saw black clouds forming, making that evening seem darker than before. "Yes, Sir Yzak."

That evening passed with the Bladebanes made their base in the middle of the village. This base is noticeably bigger and more fortified than the previous outposts, as they were intended to be their main base for the attack. The mercenaries took the surrounding buildings and stayed there. While others who didn't get the space had erect their own tents and set up camp. The village's meager walls were fortified with some rocks and sharp wooden spears, creating makeshift walls. All the horses were tied to makeshift stables, and they were fed. The torches were lit. Thousands of stoves were set up as the army began to cook meal for dinner. Some soldiers chop wood down to feed the fire. A camp that serves as the armory began the routine of sharpening their weapons.

All this noise was listened to by Setsuna, who was pressing his ear eagerly to the ground from a safe distance. While he listen, he gave instructions to his assistant, Asahina, who noted on the where, what, and which of the base's layout, writing them all down to the map in his hand. For hours they continued this activity, making sure they got all the details. After a long while and the sky are pitch black, the two left their hiding spot and rejoined the Alliance army, waiting in the forest.

**00000000000000**

In the forest…

The Alliance soldiers were also preparing for the attack. They were only waiting for Setsuna and Asahina's report.

A small whistle sound signified the blind scout and the scarred Shiseiken had returned. Once Setsuna rejoined them, he began first by debriefing what he had found.

"The main fort is at the center of the village. The Bladebanes mostly stayed there, rarely gets out. The mercenaries occupy most of the village buildings left behind in the surrounding perimeter around the fort. The buildings were reserved for the head of the mercenary groups, while others will have to set up camp. Archers are spotted on here, here and here, at every corner of the base. The outer walls had also been reinforced, but not against cavalry attack. The same cannot be said to the center fort. The fort wall is mainly wood, but with stone base. It's tall, and there are no openings whatsoever for archers. I doubt they brought any archers. There are 4 gates, all have quite narrow opening, and they can be opened quickly, allowing the Bladebanes to pour out swiftly. But I'm guessing the Bladebanes intend to use the mercenary camps as some sort of gauntlet wall to whittle away all attackers."

"The stables?"

"Right here, here, and here." Asahina pointed several points in the base.

"The supplies?"

"There are two types. One, the big, main storage, kept at the main base, for the main army. The rest was kept in small storages all across the base."

"Alright! All of you! Listen up!" Kage yelled to draw everyone's attention. The soldiers looked at their captain tensely. "When it starts, you won't even have time to wait for my orders. When the rain starts, and it will, you won't have time to hear, much less see where you're going. And this is supposed to be a fast raid. So I expect everyone to know what they need to do, and where they need to go. No stops. No pauses. No second guesses. An instant you do that we fail. I can't promise that all of us will return home, but know this: I'm with you. All the way. To the end. Now are you ready?"

The soldiers gave a silent reply in form of a salute, and soon they mounted their horses, and Kage mounted Aile. Setsuna had also mounted his, but Kage had some doubts. "Setsuna… I think you should stay out of this one. When the storm comes, there will be so much noise; you can barely 'see' anything."

Setsuna laughed. "No need to concern yourself. In fact, if it rains… it's a blessing for me. You see… the only sound a rain makes is when the raindrop fell to the ground. When I concentrate on that… from my point of view it looks as if there's a blanket over the world. When that happens… it's almost as if I can see again."

Kage chuckled at how convincing Setsuna's story is. "Well alright then. Guess one more reason why the rain better fall."

"Oh it'll fall. I can feel the moisture in the air… the pressure… the temperature drops… it'll fall. You'll keep your head yet, Captain."

Kage chuckled and put on his hood, completely enclosing his face in black darkness.

And with that, the 400 horsemen mobilized.

And the operation begins.

**00000000000000**

Only a few minutes left until midnight.

"_We're dividing our forces into three teams. 190 horsemen will hide at the left flank. Toudou-san, Kamina-san, you'll lead this team, you're the Crescent Unit. Another 190 horsemen will hide at the right flank. Canard, Mwu. That's your unit: the Lion unit. The remaining 20 horsemen will come with me. We'll be the Shadow unit." _

As ordered, the Shadow Unit followed Kage, the Crescent unit moved to the left, the Lion unit moved to the right. In the middle of the charge, everyone heard the sound of thunder from the sky, signing the long awaited rain has come. Kage smiled. 'Right on time.' The Alliance soldiers cheered as raindrops began to fall on their heads, and to their joy, it's getting heavier and heavier. The Mercenaries at the Zaft base did not share the sentiment and ran quickly for cover while the rain douse their torches and drenched their stoves. The camp soon went dark, except for the illumination coming from within the tents.

"_The Shadow unit will go straight from the front, using the rain as cover. Our goal is to sow as much chaos as possible. Kill every enemy unit you see, release their horses, bring down their tents, trample everyone inside… whatever it takes."_

A night guard was just cursing his luck for being on duty when the blasted weather occurred. Suddenly, appearing out of nowhere from the rain, a dark grey horse, ridden by a black rider who looked like the Grim Reaper itself descended upon him, and with a single swipe from the demon rider's blue glaive, the Night guard's head was separated from his neck before he can utter another sound.

As ordered, the Shadow unit charged in straight from the front gate. As expected, the 20 horsemen ride almost undisturbed within the seemingly near empty camp. Trampling and killing every night guard they caught by surprise. The sound of their hoof was completely muffled by the rain. No one noticed anything. They began by throwing hooks at a single house and then simultaneously pulling it to every direction, effectively bringing it down, shocking its occupants. And while they're still confused and terrified when they are surrounded by riders with demonic visages. The riders wear masks of horrifying faces. In broad daylight, that masks would only serve to earn them some laughs. But in the rain, when one's visions were severely limited and blurred, it can be a terrifying sight to behold. And so the riders were quick to slaughter them all when they're still terrified. Kage's main focus in particular, is the head honcho of that mercenary pack. Easily distinguished by the only one who had weapon in hand, albeit with his pants down. "KILL THEM ALL!" Their screams of panic and terror were also muffled by the sound of lightning strikes.

Once they're done with one house, they went to another, and repeat the process, and then another and another. Upon the process of bringing down the fifth house, a pack of Bladebane patrol had just arrived, having noticed that something has gone horribly wrong. When they saw a pack of horsemen were slaughtering the leaders of the mercenaries they yelled angrily. But when the horsemen turned to face them, the Bladebanes were horrified when they saw the riders' demonic faces, halting their advance. This gave the horsemen a chance to yell the order: "KILL!"

"_I figure… we'll be able to take out about 4 houses before they start noticing something was wrong. When that happens, either the Lion unit or the Crescent unit will charge out of their hiding spot."_

_Canard raised his hand. "How do we fucking know if it's the Crescent or the Lion unit that needs to go?"_

"_I'll send a go code. Don't worry, it'll be impossible to miss."_

Kage saw the first to arrive was in fact, the Bladebanes. So with that in mind… the Aoiro Shiki turned into Midori Shiki. "Lion Unit… this is… your Go-code!" And with that, Kage sent out a green arrow to the right fortification. The arrow exploded into a giant lion conflagration that blew the walls apart. At this point, the Shadow unit who were all dressed in black wasn't exactly visible in the dead of the night and they've already scattered away unnoticed.

From the blown walls, 190 horsemen from the Lion Unit poured in. They were all dressed disorderly, with looted mismatched armors taken from here and there, making them seemingly passable to your average mercenaries. They begin to shout and yell angrily, rousing their 'fellow' mercenaries. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! THE BLADEBANES HAD BETRAYED US! WAKE UP!"

The mercenaries woke up upon hearing the uproar and they burst out of their tents. When they saw a bunch of Bladebanes (who still had no idea what the hell is going on) with their sword unsheathed standing dumbly next to a pile of dead mercenary bosses, coupled with all the shouts and yells, and the blurring rain and the darkness, the mercenaries were quick to rage and became convinced of the betrayal. "GET UP! GET UP! ALL OF YOU GET UP! WE GOT A FIGHT! MURDER EM! MUDER'EM!" The mercenaries heard all the noise and they poured out and began charging towards the Bladebanes.

The Bladebanes were shocked when the mercenaries that were supposed to be on their side is attacking them. In response, they too easily flared into anger and attack back. "DAMN YOU MERCENARIES! YOU DARE TO BETRAY US? I knew it was a mistake to hire you scum! Attack! ATTACK! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE BLADEBANES!" And chaos ensues.

The Bladebanes and the mercenary troops began to battle one another amidst the rain. They were so preoccupied, they fail to notice the Shadow Unit and the Lion Unit had gone into the stables. Mwu and Canard quickly unleashed all the horses from the stable, sending them running across the base. On another stable, Kage tied several horses to several houses before setting them all loose. 3 houses were pulled down when the horses went into stampede, and the Shadow unit joined forces with the Lion unit to mow through them and killed all the mercenary and bandits inside. The Lion unit continued to yell and shouted of how the Bladebanes had betrayed the mercenaries, rousing more and more mercenaries to battle their former employers.

At this point, the patrol Bladebanes had been completely overrun, though just a small pack had slaughtered a great number of mercenaries by themselves, but they are on their last leg. This was the sign for Kage to unleash his second go code. "Crescent-Unit! Time to ROLL!" The Aoiro Shiki's blade initially shrunk to a smaller size and Kage quickly threw it spinning towards the Bladebane's main HQ. Mid spin, the blade suddenly extended to its usually unearthly huge proportion. The Bladebane watch guards didn't even noticed Shiki until it has transformed into its gargantuan size, crushing them while cutting across a huge section of the base, as well destroying the supply storage in the process. The Blue Shiki spins around and then returned back to Kage's clawed left arm.

The loud sound of the destruction beat the sound of the rain, and the Bladebanes and Water knights rushed out of their base to see what's going on. And then suddenly, someone, wearing the armor of Viral, leading a whole bunch of Bladebanes rode out from the giant hole made by Aoiro Shiki and screamed: "The mercenaries are attacking us! They've turned on us! They've destroyed our storage! Fight my brothers! FIGHT!" 'Viral' shouted out whilst swinging his large(?) drill sword(!).

The Bladebanes recognized Viral by the circular headcrest design of his helmet, even though it has been broken. What's more, when they saw, through the rain, of the chaos that's occurring down there, added with the sight of their brethren (the patrol pack) being butchered by the mercenaries converging upon them, all this convinced the Zaft warriors that they have been betrayed. "Those lying backstabbing lowlifes! To arms my brothers! To ARMS!" And the Water Knights led their Bladebanes, pouring out of their base and charged towards the mercenaries. Likewise, the mercenaries saw the Water knights and the Bladebanes descending upon them with hostility convinced them that their employers wish to do away with them. The mercenaries and the Zaft knights collided into an all out battle amongst themselves. Unaware that 'Viral' had peeled away from the main army and attacked another stable, setting the horses running scared. As this happened, the Shadow unit had brought down yet another house, killed all the occupants, including yet another mercenary warlord.

Kage looked at the situation and realized everything has been going exactly as planned. At this point, all their food storages across the base has been destroyed, the main storage has also been leveled down. All their stables were in chaos, and all the mercenary lords had been killed. Now just one last thing to do.

The Lion unit and the Crescent unit looked at the pandemonium erupting at the base and realized their job is done, and so they all left the base under the cover of the rain. The two units rendezvous at the cliff, overlooking the village of Konoha, where chaos has escalated into a true scene of Hell. Leaderless and maddened by rage and quite possibly, greed, the mercenaries and the bandits turned on against their employers and kill every Zaft knight on sight. The Water knights lead their Bladebanes and counter attack under the pretense that the mercenaries had betrayed them. The Zaft knights are better trained and an elite stock of warriors and swordsmen, but the mercenaries win in numbers and variety of units. The rain continues to fall in the black of the night and as the last fire was doused; their perception was worsened by the total darkness.

The Water Knights utilized all their watery sword skills in the midst of the rain. Some unleash a horde of icicles that penetrated multiple mercenaries; others unleash a serpent of water that whipped several enemies by the head. Now according to themselves and logic should've dictated that they should've performed well in rain where water is seemingly abundant. But surprisingly… in this situation… their water sword art didn't do too well and its effectiveness seem greatly reduced if not malfunctioning completely, and they rely more on their swordwork. A quarter of the Water knights had been completely overwhelmed due to this.

Canard and Toudou saw all this and frowned in surprise. "I'll be fucking dumbfounded forever… who would've thought…"

"To think the Hyomonken had such a weakness…"

"_You know… I've been thinking. You're relying on the mercenaries to reduce their number greatly. But… this whole operation will occur during rain! There's a saying: don't attack a Water knight in Water. And it's understandable. But during rain… wouldn't the Water Knights easily beat the shit out of those mercenaries six ways to Sunday?" Canard made a point._

"_Hyomonken is not without a weakness. I know that for sure, because I've beaten a master of Hyomonken, I understand. Even having plenty of water around doesn't mean the Hyomonken will be invincible. Trust me. This rain will help us in more ways than one."_

With their Hyomonken inexplicably malfunctioning in the rain, the Zaft knights had to gain advantage through other means: their advanced bloodline limit. Some, as they noted, start sprouting bones, snap them and throw them as projectiles. Others teleported around, killing an enemy and then teleported to another. But the mercenaries are a congregation of soldiers not only of naturals… but advanced as well. And they too, used their special abilities to counter their enemies. A mercenary turned into a were-tiger, and some turned into a mass of rocks while others breathes a sticky green goo. Whatever the tricks both sides pull, it's still not clear who had the advantage over their adversary.

By then, the Shadow unit returned… without Kage.

Canard was quick to notice this. "Where's the Captain?"

"Captain says: I need to put the finishing touches to this operation. Go ahead without me." Setsuna explained.

"Finishing touches?" Mwu was dumbfounded.

Meanwhile, in the chaos that is Konoha, one rider rode through the carnage like a shadow, ignoring and being ignored by the rest.

Yzak had just got out of his quarter when he saw the riot occurring down there. He already heard about the mess at the basecamp, but he never thought it can escalate so quickly into such a catastrophe. "Where are the mercenary lords? Call them in! I want explanation immediately!"

"They're dead sir!" One of the more level headed Water knights who didn't go along with the others reported. "All of them… or at least… we think all of them… it's impossible to say in this chaos!"

Upon hearing the news Yzak realized this must be the machination of the enemy. "The enemy has come… they've incited this riot! They killed all the mercenary lords… We must find the inciter quickly!"

"Yzak, you have to take control of the situation first before all is lost!" Dearka frowned.

"I KNOW THAT ALREADY!" Yzak roared angrily and he left to fetch his horse.

The two Elemental knights rode into the chaotic battlefield. Yzak yelled angrily. "STOP THIS MADNESS NOW YOU IDIOTS!"

Alas, his voice was whittled by the heavy rain, and completely drowned by the sound of the battle. Just then, one of the mercenaries tripped his horse and Yzak fell face first to the muddy ground. Yzak rose up, angry as hell. The mercenaries quickly ran into him with hostility. Raising Ryujinzan, Yzak roared and split the first mercenary within range into two by the waist. The second thrust his spear and Yzak dodged it before cutting his arm off. While the mercenary is still screaming in pain, the silver haired boy headed straight to next Mercenary, cut off his leg and then got back to the previous by stabbing him from the back.

However, what Yzak did merely worsen the situation. After all, it was Yzak who paid for the mercenaries. So when even the main sponsor also entered the slaughter, the mercenaries themselves became truly convinced that their employer had double-crossed them. More and more mercenaries flocked and charged to Yzak. The Water Knight found himself completely surrounded in a circle and he was ready to fight to his last breath…

…and then suddenly, the mercenaries stopped as they were surrounded by a flock of red feathers. Following, without warning, a soundless, crimson wave of destruction suddenly erupted where the feathers lie in a circular pattern. Every mercenary around Yzak were split to separate parts. The pressure from the shockwave rattled Yzak slightly. And before he can regain his bearings, through his blurry sight a horse burst out of the rain. Red feathers also flocked around him and then a figure, clad in flowing feathery long red coat, was floating soundlessly upside down on top of Yzak, his hooded head was just inches away from Yzak's, and he was accompanied with the same shining red feathers that seemingly flowed out of his coat. Yzak seem to be barely aware of this figure right on top of him until…

THUNK!

The red figure knocked Yzak's head with a gentle tap before he flowed away and landed on top of his horse. The horse stopped for a moment under the rider's order, just before he moved completely out of Yzak's sight. Yzak take a look at the rider. The red feathery coat dispersed into red feathers which dissipate soon after, revealing a hooded figure draped in black tattered coat, carrying an all too familiar katana in his hand. The man's head was hooded, but then he lowered it and turned to look at Yzak over his shoulder, giving the Water knight a good look of the face of his rescuer.

And all rational thoughts in Yzak's head fly out of the window, replaced by unbelievable rage that made the scar on his face felt like it burst into flames.

"_**KAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

Before Yzak can do anything, Kage jerked his feet and Aile rushed into the night and into the chaos, the rider and his horse vanished to darkness.

Yzak had never felt angrier or more humiliated his entire life. He was RESCUED by the man he's supposed to DEFEAT? In a chaos that man himself incited? Where in the blazes is the logic in that? But logic is the least of Yzak's concern at the moment. The pain of this insult fueled his anger, added with his lust for vengeance worsened his fury to the point of uncontrollable berserk, bordering on insanity, which manifest into hallucination and delusion. As Yzak's half sane eyes blackened with wrath, he began seeing images of Kage in every darkness. And since this is in the middle of the night… the darkness is everywhere.

Driven mad by rage, the Water knight began his berserk rampage across the field of battle, killing every hostile enemy he came across. Unfortunately, every person who saw him at such state instinctively responded by violence. And that is hostile. Dearka, who was fending off his own share of enemies were shocked when he saw his friend is in such a state: killing everyone he see, friend or foe. "Yzak? What's wrong with you? YZAK!" But Dearka's yell fell on ears deafened by anger and uncontrollable hatred. Yzak couldn't even see who or what he's attacking. He didn't even realize his hated enemy had long since left the battlefield.

Kage take one last look at the chaos he had created. It's hard to believe: it took him 4 days to prepare everything, and more days to think this out… all the details, the plenty of preparations… and yet the whole operation itself lasted for only 30 minutes.

In particular he looked at Yzak, who rampaged in battle, attacking everyone in sheer rage and madness. Kage frowned in depression. 'Veia… I'll keep my promise to you yet…' Slowly, and with heavy heart, Kage nudged Aile to return to the rendezvous point and waited until this pandemonium is over.

But when he did get to the rendezvous point, he was quite surprised when he saw Kamina, Toudou and even Setsuna on the ground, wounded and gasping for breath. The only ones that still capable of fighting and still fighting were Canard and Mwu. And even those two didn't seem to be doing quite well.

Their enemy?

Kage blinked to ensure he wasn't dreaming. "…I left you guys alone for five minutes and already you're having this much trouble?"

An angry Shiho Hahnenfuss, enclosed by a field of blossoming balsam flowers made of water- seemingly undaunted by the rain, pointed her rapier angrily at her enemies.

**00000000000000**

At the same time… back in the fortress of Archangel…

…which is currently on FIRE…

Tolle ran across the upper walls of Archangel. The soldiers hastily trying to put out the fire, since there's no rain in these parts. But a fireball landed upon them and nearly incinerated Tolle. Fortunately the boy managed to jump away in time, but the men didn't manage to avoid the fireball in time.

The massive gates of Archangel were shaking. More cracks appear on the said gate with each shock.

Tolle continued to run until at last he arrived right next to the person he needed to see. "Well?"

"Well…" Captain Murrue Ramias stated the obvious. "…we're terribly outnumbered."

"I hope Kage return here soon… or they won't be any fortress left to safe." Neil commented.

For outside the walls of Archangel, stood a whole army of Zaft's invasionary force; 100,000 strong; all of them are Zaft elite knights; led by none other than Raww Le Klueze, Mwu's sworn nemesis.

"Bright knights of the Ruby Exorcists! FIRE!" Raww raised his sword, and the Fire Knights led their Exorcists and launched a rain of fire upon the Archangel.

**00000000000000**

The Codex

During his time leading Zaft people in their darkest times, George of Glenn also saw the need to teach his people in the ways of war. And so he wrote the Codex: An epitaph that taught and regulated his people on not only how to build their society, but also how to structure their military and wage war with it. The Codex proved itself during many campaigns during the days where the Naturals were the dominant military force in the era. The fact that not only it allowed the Advanced race to prosper, it also allowed them to create a strong and powerful army that contend against any earthly force was a testament to George's brilliance both as a warlord and as ruler. Such was the Codex's effectiveness and efficiency that even after many decades since its inception, the codex still proved to be a relevant reference to answer any sort of problems that arose in the foreseeable future without needing any modification or adjustments to its content.

After his untimely demise, the Zaft society looks only to the Codex for guidance in dark times that followed. From this codex, the Advanced race managed to survive the destruction of the sundering and rebuilt everything they have torn down. The original codex written by George was originally kept in secret by an order called the Librarian Works. However, due to unknown circumstances, a breakout occurred between the Librarians and the Zaft governing body, resulting in the Librarians disappeared-together with the original codex. Fortunately, copies of the said Codex had been made and they have been distributed to the populace to serve as a guidebook and its contents have since been considered the law of the Advanced race-or a bible in some… more fanatical circles of the Advanced society.

The Codex also responsible for the structuring of Zaft's army. Based on the art of war written within the said codex, Zaft army was divided into 8 branches:

Emerald Knights: The basic army of the Zaft Empire.

Sapphire Bladebanes: The close combat specialist-swordmasters.

Ruby Exorcists: As the name implies, they are anti demon specialist. They were made as a counter the Genma. Had an almost exclusive relationships with the Fire Knights.

Onyx Hassansins: Assassination and infiltration specialist.

Amber Fangriders: Desert Beast masters. A specialized cavalry unit riding special breeds of Saber-toothed Tigers.

Diamond Doom Troopers: The legendary super-heavy-class unit. Currently it's considered defunct.

Forge-corps Legion: Artillery and engineering specialist. Also the one responsible in the invention and makings of Zaft's weapons for war and their ships.

Magia Collegia: a more recent addition to the army. Their Magus specialized in the magical and mystical arts. The order itself had a rather ambiguous loyalty to the Empire, hence they are generally viewed as untrustworthy by Zaft military.

These 8 branches of military were led by three levels of authority.

The first, and relatively the lowest level is the Elemental Knights. Powerful knights who had distinguished themselves in battle and said to have the fighting prowess of an entire Battalion of regular Advanced warriors. Elemental knights' ranks can be taken from any of the 8 branches, and depending on their fighting style, they were designated with an element from the five elements system (Fire, Water, Wood, Earth and Steel). They were given the rights to commandeer their own team of knights. Although by comparison, they're more akin to Field commanders and an elite fighting force. It's not unusual for several knights to band together to form a squad.

The Elemental Knights' command may only be superseded by the second level of authority: the Hakutenkun, the White Celestial Nobles and the Crimson Emperor. To hold the rank of Hakutenkun means to stand above tens of thousands of men, answerable only to one being: the Crimson Emperor himself. And there's only two ways to hold this most distinguished title: either recommended by the Emperor himself, or the Hakutenkun relinquish its title to a chosen candidate, after the candidate had survived a very strict filtering processes and tests (which only 1 out of a 100 Elemental Knights might survive). Hence, even if the Elemental knights number in hundreds, the Hakutenkuns are very few… (in fact… after Veia's death and Raww's demotion, only 2 remains). But those few… are considered some of the most powerful beings not just in the empire… but also in the world.

Last, and at the very top of the authority is the FAITH Guard. The FAITH Guard is the Crimson Emperor's Royal Guard and attendants. Considered to be the extension of the emperor's will itself. FAITH Guard are considered the most privileged status… they are One-Man Army and a separate military body. FAITH Guard is similar with Hakutenkun in many ways with one difference: they can countermand even an order from the Emperor himself if they feel such order does not serve the FAITH Guard's sole duty: the safety of the Empire and that of the Advanced race. They can act outside traditional military jurisdiction; countermand an order from anyone short of God. For this reason… they also serve as the Inquisition, the internal affairs of the Zaft military.

**00000000000000**

A trailer for the next chapter:

"You've made your big mistake, young Captain."

"Wanna hear yours before you make another one?"

**The end of the Five Weapons Chronicle**

Kage sighed as he shouldered the nodachi. "Tell me. What good is your pride when you are dead?"

Thousands of Ruby Exorcists set themselves on fire as they charged forward, sending rains of fire to the fortress ahead, leaving a trail of flames behind them.

The Shadowguard etched one sword at the left side of the crack, and etched another on the other side. He raised his hands in a challenge. "No one will get through the range of my swords." And before him, the whole Zaft army looked at him, ready to answer the challenge.

**Kira's War begins now**

"Gentlemen… welcome to Hell." Canard smiled happily. "And we are the devils!"

Fuji screamed as his face was hit by a series of infernal explosions.

**See…**

"YOU LIED TO US?" Kamina couldn't control himself and punched Kage by the face.

Tolle had just burst out of the rubble when Milly screamed the order to a group of archers. "FIRE!" And the arrows flew straight towards Tolle.

**The end…**

Kage threw Shiki in a spin.

Bushido slammed his sword to the ground. The earth split apart in an instant, creating massive fissures all around him.

**Of the beginning…**

Raww saluted as the walls of Archangel came crushing down.

Shiho screamed as petals of watery flowers burst to every direction.

A siege tower collapsed at last, crushing other soldiers beneath it as well as the ones inside it.

Tolle screamed as the walls of Archangel exploded right beneath him.

**The last chapter of the Five Weapons Chronicle:**

**Rise of the Shadows**

"Tell me Nemesis, when you picked that boy up from wherever he came from… did you know?" Raww asked rather nervously.

Mwu answered with an equally nervous chuckle. "Did I know I just picked up the most terrifying, the most ruthless, and quite possibly, the most brilliant warlord I have ever seen in my entire life? No."

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

And there it is. I just made a declaration. Next chapter will be the last of the FIRST chronicle (NOT the end of the fic mind you). And then… well… we'll see.

Till the next chapter.


	22. Rise of the ShadowsPart 1

Kage is Kira

Now I said this will be the last chapter of the current saga, and I stand by it. But I've decided, for the sake of your eyes, to divide it into three chapters… because they're just SO DAMN COLOSSAL! I will not; cannot; pay for your glasses if you get a minus in the process of reading this chapter. I'm broke, thank you very much.

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Just to be clear on the timeline here's a summary starting with:

Battle of Archangel Bay is over, Veia and Harlbarton died, Kage was appointed the new Captain of the 7th division, but Kira fell into coma due to injury sustained.

**-Three days- (it means 3 days has passed since the aforementioned events)**

Veia Entombed,  
Kira woke up,

Kage was declared a blacklist,  
Canard, Neil, Karren and Setsuna arrived, and  
Zaft's 10 Funeral Days officially started.

Bladebanes gone rogue, disobeyed orders and departed to Japan in a punitive expedition

**-Three days-**

Third day of the funeral period

Bladebane fleet arrived to Japan and began the long march to Archangel Fortress from the other side of the island: attacking and pillaging villages along the way

Shadowguards was established

The first secret meeting of the 'plan' between the Shadowguards, Kage and Prayer

**-Three days- **

Sixth day of the funeral period

Kamina, Sven and Bushido arrived

**-Two days-**

Eighth day of the Funeral period

Kamina's pirate brigade arrived

The Military Pledge

The restructuring of the 7th division began

**-two days-**

The 10 day period of Funeral days ended

**-one day-**

Toudou arrived with the Shiseiken

**-And a day later-**

The Konohagakure Massacre… as in… the current event.

**Kira Yamato (Kage), Canard Pars, Mwu La Flagga, Kamina, Kyoshirou Toudou (and Asahina Shogo), and Setsuna are currently in Konohagakure**

**Prayer Reverie, Shadowguards (Tolle Koenig, Mirriallia Haww, Sai Argyle), Kouzuki Karren, Neil Dylandy, Shiseiken (Chiba, Senba, Urabe), Mr. Bushido, Sven Cal Payang are all in Archangel**

**However…**

On the 5th day of the Funeral days…

Raww was no fan of late intelligence report. If there's anything more important than the three basic needs of a human body: food, sleep and sex, then for this former Hakutenkun the answer will be: information. For knowledge is power. A late Intel can cause the death of entire armies. Late Intel can change a calm and collected man into a desperate beast obsessed with survival.

So when a timely Intel came to his office this morning in his forward base in Aprillus about how an entire army of Bladebanes gone rogue by leaving their post to go on a warpath when it's still within the period of 10 Funeral days, it is understandable why the messenger left his office with a hefty sum of gold given personally by the masked man… who quickly yelled to have his war council to drop everything and convene at his office on the double.

"This is an OUTRAGE! Zaft wage no war during the time of the funeral! The Emperor had ordained it so! And so does the Codex! How could they disobey even the Codex?" An elderly fire knight banged his table.

"The Codex is a guideline, brother Etious. And being a former Bladebane, I understand how those guys feel." Another elderly Fire Knight, carrying a two handed sword signifying his status as a former Bladebane, mourned. "To many of us Bladebanes, Veia isn't just a great general. Though there are times when he's… 'like that'… most of the time he's very kind. Father-like. Yes. He's like a father to us all. When I first heard how my mentor died I…" The elder Fire knight gripped his sword tightly.

"I share your grief, brother Ignis. But that is not why I called you all here." Raww took a deep breath and declared his intentions. "Brothers and Sisters of the Fire Knights… I'm asking you to become a rogue too."

One of the Fire knights of the council dropped his teacup in total shock. Then again, everyone in the room stood in aghast upon hearing the absurd suggestion.

"A… Are you out of your mind?"

"There's only one place the Bladebanes could be going. To the lair of the 7th division, the Archangel Fortress." Raww concluded.

"One cannot attack that Fortress with only swordsman! Forget the Codex, its common sense!"

"Common sense had long since abandoned these angry hearts. And you know as well as I do, there are more ways to assemble an army that can take down a fortress." Raww explained. "But an army assembled in such way is fragile. A clever commander can bring that army down quickly, and as I had clearly stressed out to you-" Raww placed the wanted poster of Kage at the center of the table. "-our enemy is no fool."

The fire knights were unnerved at the sight of Kage's blacklist wanted poster. The number 300,000,000 bounty written on the wanted poster seems enlarged, as if reminding them all of the lives that had been lost to this one man alone. They get the message. Do not underestimate this man or you'll be sorry. "Then what are you suggesting, Brother Raww?" A female Fire knight asked.

"I will depart for Japan today with small battalion of knights and exorcists. With luck, I'll be able to land there unnoticed and before the battle itself began. But if I'm to make a guess… and usually I do make good guesses… Kage will have to personally leave the fortress in order to quell this invasion. He must."

"You still think the 7th division would accept a masked man as their captain?"

"If killing an immortal Hakutenkun does not prove that he is qualified… I don't know what is." Raww laughed bitterly. "But this is a chance. Just like all new captains, most of his men haven't fully trusted him yet and they still haven't recovered from the ordeal of the Archangel Bay. That's why he had to prove himself first to his men that he is a worthy leader. This is probably the ONLY chance to take him head on." Raww balled his fist tightly to make his point. The fire knights in the room quickly caught on to Raww's intent and nodded in approval and understanding: to attack the fortress when their leader is away. A leaderless and injured army is an army that is at its weakest condition. "When Harlbarton captained the 7th division, he formed the Juppongatana. And you all remember just how much trouble that group of extraordinary swordsmen had given us. Now if we give Kage more time… God knows what he'll turn the 7th division into."

Some Knights looked at each other, silently assessing the situation with each other. Ignis declared. "I will gather my men and departed as soon as they are assembled. We will meet you there, Brother Raww."

"My elite 300 exorcists will go with you right away, Brother Raww." Another fire knight volunteered.

"I will need some time, but we will meet you there with 1200 men."

Almost every Fire Knights in the war council raised their hands, volunteering to participate in this expedition. Raww smiled and bowed down in gratitude. "Thank. Thank you all of you."

And so it was on that very same day, Raww left Aprillus with a fleet of 20,000 Emerald Knights, 5,000 Ruby Exorcists led by 50 Fire Knights. And more will be joining him afterwards. Travelling at speed, the fleet arrived at Japan on the 7th day of the Funeral period at the evening, but Raww decided to observe the situation and ordered his fleet not to land yet. The masked Hakutenkun immediately sent scouts to spy on the situation of the Archangel Fortress. The report stated that more than half of the Juppongatana had arrived, and that there are around 2000 combat capable soldiers. Worse, the Bladebane army had decided to take a slow approach, just as Raww had predicted, by raiding every village in the way and bolster their number with mercenaries. The villagers were sent to the fortress, so there's a shortage of food occurring at the moment.

That night, more Fire knights bringing in their own reinforcements arrived and told Raww troubling news: a single battle cruiser had just arrived at the outskirts of the Archangel's perimeter. The next morning, the said ship, which Raww quickly recognized as the Pirate Ship DaiGurren, barely missed a whole fleet of Bladebane's battle barge, which proceeded to create a blockade of the surrounding waters, preventing more reinforcements to come by the sea.

Then on the next day, came the news about Kage's military pledge. An action which Raww praised as both brilliant and bold. "Ha. Very clever. He risked his life to give his men some peace of mind. To show them that he too is on the same boat and ready to die for them. He quelled the unrest from the inside, if momentarily. Now his army won't be so easy of a prey."

That night, more of his Fire knights had arrived and Raww's fleet is once again bolstered. Except that this wave of reinforcement came in with an unexpected guest amidst the cargo hold. "Nichol? You're here?" Raww was quite surprised, and by the looks of it, it appears the Fire knight who carried this unexpected cargo didn't see it coming either.

"Yes. Just myself I'm afraid. Yzak and Dearka are still my friends. I refuse to let them to walk this dangerous bridge alone."

"Then you are most welcome, Wood Knight."

The next morning, scouts reported of a small fleet just landed on shore. Raww predicted they number in 500 men or so. "They must be Toudou's men. They cannot land on the Archangel's harbor because of the blockade, so they landed there." Raww saw in the distance of the ships landed on the beach. And then he saw a black rider, followed by four other riders left. "Toudou and Shiseiken. Just additional 5 men will go and join the 7th division, but mark my words: these are 5 of the worst. And with this, the 7th division is nearing its full power, with all members of Juppongatana present and accounted for." Raww briefed his Fire Knights of the situation.

"Are you sure Kage will leave his base to quell the Bladebane attack? What if he waited there in the fortress, and bunkered down inside the Archangel to weather the attack?"

"If that be the case, than we shall join forces with the Bladebanes and together we will bring down that infernal fortress. The Funeral days officially ended yesterday. By now I believe the word has spread that we and the Bladebanes had gone rogue, and an invasionary expedition is being prepared so we don't have much time. But I still hold out to my first prediction. That Kage WILL counter the Bladebane forces HEAD on. He will not risk the Bladebane to gain a strong foothold. And remember, Kage still has to uphold his military pledge… and he has only two days left. If he did not deliver, he will have to cut off his own head. So I believe he will move out. Soon."

That day ended with a bewildering report of how the small fleet that Toudou brought just suddenly… disappeared. According to his scouts, the small fleet was initially told to stand down and wait, and made no contact to the Archangel Fort-under orders from Kage. And then they just… went dark. Raww was greatly concerned over this, though his officers tried to convince him otherwise. "These are just 500 recently recruited men, my lord. Surely whatever Kage had planned with it, we had more than enough men to stop it."

"Victory in battle is not determined by numbers. What's more, I just heard through some intelligence that Kage used 1 ship. JUST ONE ship to disable five of our battle barges! How do you explain that?" Raww barked back. The Fire knight gasped and bowed down, apologizing for his arrogance. "Nevertheless, there's some point in what you said. But just to be on the safe side: Send a scout. Kage told them to stand down and then they went dark. He's preparing them for something, and I want to know what it was."

The next morning, nearing the afternoon, as Raww had predicted, Kage led a whole group of cavalries, riding out of the gates of Archangel. When the scout reported this, Raww was overjoyed. His army had also swelled to a number of well over 100,000 men. There'll be no better time to invade. "On your feet my brothers and sisters! The time is NOW!"

The army cheered and yelled as they raised their fists to the air.

**Chapter 22:**

**The End of the Beginning:**

**Rise of the Shadows - the Beginning -**

Come night, Raww's army arrived right in front of the white fortress. A rain of fire became the opening salvo of their surprise attack. The soldiers of the Archangel Fortress were caught off guard when fireballs fall down on top of their very heads. The walls were also bombarded by fireballs. Tolle the Shadowguard quickly ran up the walls and avoided a fireball just barely. He quickly joined Murrue and Neil and quickly assess the situation. "Well?"

"Well…" Captain Murrue Ramias stated the obvious. "…we're terribly outnumbered."

"I hope Kage return here soon… or they won't be any fortress left to safe." Neil commented.

For outside the walls of Archangel, stood a whole army of Zaft's force; well over 100,000 strong: a sea of green armored Emerald Knights with their swords and broad shields mixed with mostly the Black and Red of the Ruby Exorcists with their skulls and torches, and led by bright orange Fire Knights. All of them are Zaft elite knights; led by none other than Raww Le Klueze, Mwu's sworn nemesis.

"Bright knights of the Ruby Exorcists! FIRE!" Raww raised his sword, and the Fire Knights led their Exorcists and launched another rain of fire upon the Archangel. Some of the biggest fireballs landed upon the great gates of Archangel. And the gates budged slightly.

The second salvo had effectively sent every soldier inside wide awake and ran out of their bunk into the now alight fortress. The other Shadowguards also joined Tolle and saw the invasion force. The night in archangel is no longer dark. Instead it's so bright, almost as if they're in broad daylight.

"That's a lot of Zaft knights." Sai gulped nervously. "But I thought we got at least 2 more days before Zaft main forces arrived!"

"Raww's clever." Prayer, who had joined the other officers, observed the attack. "This is just like how it was in Endiminion. Some of the factors that made Raww's assault so brutally effective are speed and timing. He must've learned how the Bladebane would go rogue, predicted how Kage will have to leave the base with some of his top officers, and time his attacks properly."

"How come our scouts didn't pick an army this big?" Neil nervously stared at the enormous number of Zaft knights. Prayer didn't answer but quickly yelled to all the soldiers to take cover and moved all civilians to a secure spot. In fact, some soldiers took the initiative and volunteered to remain on standby and guard the civilian bunker (mostly were those who moaned the most during their daycare time). Currently the Exorcists and the Fire Knights are doing the initial battering. The other Emerald Knights merely waited their turn and stand by. For what seemed like hours, rains of fireballs continue to hammer the walls of Archangel. All the cannon openings were sealed shut. Even the Lohengrin cannon barrels were also sealed. The soldiers were ordered by Prayer not to return fire at all, waiting patiently for the rain of fire to end, putting out the fire when it's necessary.

"They're not firing back?" One of the Fire knights looked at Raww. Raww nodded. "No. They're trying to hold this out. Stalling time, waiting for Kage to return." Raww gave sign, and the bombardment lessen somewhat. The Exorcists ready themselves for a charge.

This gives time for Prayer to quickly get a hold of the situation. "All forces to your posts! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is NOT a drill! BATTLE STATION!" Neil nodded to Milly and the two quickly dispersed, rallying their team of archers Kage had set them up with. Murrue went inside the fortress' walls where she found Natarle was already at standby, barking orders to her men to hurry the hell up and man the guns. Down below, Murdoch screamed louder than usual, ordering his boys to pick up their damn pants and put out the fire. The remaining Juppongatana: Sven, Bushido, and Karren quickly rallied their respective teams, just as the Shiseiken rallied Toudou's team. Yoko took over Kamina's role and rallied his team, along with the Daigurren Brigade's crew. Bushido and Karren's team took the lower ground, together with half of Neil's team. Sven and Yoko took to the walls, together with the other half of Neil's team, lead by Milly. Prayer took over the other teams whose respective leaders were currently absent with no substitute, (Setsuna's and Canard's) and put them together with his own acting as support and backup. All this happened simultaneously with little to no details from Prayer as they have been trained to do so repeatedly during their intensive training. Within minutes, every soldier had manned their posts and ready to fight, with the fire seem to provide little hindrance to their formation.

This sight unnerved Raww. He looked at his antique pocket watch and nervously smiled. "Only a little over 10 minutes, and they're already in battle station, even after all that." Nichol narrowed his eyes and was quite shocked when he saw a familiar black clad figure stood on top of the Archangel walls, with the fiery Archangel at his background. A person who looked just like Kage! Pretty soon, the other knights also caught sight of the figure and gasped in horror, recognizing the masked man from the face stitched on their collar. The unrest brought a momentary pause in the fireball barrage. Raww nodded in admiration, seeing through the ploy immediately. "Very good, Kage. Very good indeed."

"So Kage didn't leave the fortress after all?" Nichol looked at Raww, who was smiling calmly.

"No. I believe he did. Kage understand that he had to become more than just a person. He became a symbol. So even if the real person is gone, he left behind a shadow of his terror to linger on. Very clever indeed." Raww rubbed his chin in admiration, followed by another insight. "Which also means…I believe Kage had prepared some surprises for us."

"But how could he do that if he didn't know…" Nichol stopped midsentence and finished it in a realization. "…if we're coming?"

"So he anticipated that some of us will take the chance to attack his base while he was away. Very impressive. The 7th division under Harlbarton is already one thing… but under Kage it's a different animal altogether…" Raww pulled out his sword and raised it up high. "Form the line!" Raww's yell broke the Knights from their stupor and they quickly formed the line, ready to charge. "Lancers form up phalanx at front for advance!" Lancer Knights carrying spears stood forward and closed their shield, forming a phalanx. "Archers ready at the rear!" Archer Knights placed their arrows on top of their crossbows. "Saber knights lock your shields!" Knights carrying swords kept their weapon sheathed until its time and brought up their shield instead.

Prayer looked at Raww heatedly. "So it begins." Raww returned the glare to Mwu's little brother.

And without further ado, Raww brought his sword down and decreed: "CHARGE!"

Thousands of Ruby Exorcists set themselves on fire as they charged forward as they continue sending rains of fire to the fortress ahead from their torches, leaving a trail of flames behind them as they closed the distance. Following farther behind and in a slower pace, the Emerald knights followed in a tightly knit tortoise formation.

As they rushed forward, the Exorcist suddenly realized they just went pass through a white line that has been painted on the ground. Prayer took notice and yelled: "400!" At that cue, the giant Fuji made himself known by hurling a huge slab of rubble (leftovers from the previous battles) and throw them over the walls and right into the approaching army. The slab rolled over a few dozen knights to a bloody pulp upon impact. The knights were somewhat shocked when they saw the giant acted as a makeshift trebuchet. Down below, Jackie and the men of the maintenance division gathered and prepared those rubbles so that Fuji can quickly pick and throw them out. Fuji threw another rock just as the charging army went across another line. Prayer marked it and yelled. "200!" By that time, the Archer knights also noticed that they are also in range, and so they take position to shoot their arrows.

Milly lead an archery squad and yelled: "Take aim!" The archer squad pulled their arrows and took aim. The archers, following their training, synchronize their aim with Milly's. One of the soldiers under Milly commented in nervous whisper. "Careful miss Shadowguard. Those Exorcists can burn our arrows before the tip even get to them."

"Well then, thank goodness we've modified ALL our arrows." Indeed, there's something fishy about the arrow's fletchings. And then, Milly yelled: "FIRE!" Hundreds of arrows flew from the walls of Archangel. For the moment, it looked as if the arrow just barely hit the front lines of the first wave. The burning exorcists at the front merely sneered at the attack and let them come, no effort to defend or dodge the arrows whatsoever. The arrows landed upon their immolated bodies and just like what Milly's man had warned the arrows were incinerated harmlessly before they can even touch their skin.

Harmlessly… if only there are no seals for **explosive tags** inscribed on the arrow's fletchings-which quickly set off as soon as the fire reached the said markings.

In an instant, the first line of the Exorcists exploded in a series of gigantic conflagration. The Exorcists were fiery warriors, but as they say, too much of a good thing is as bad as having none at all. Those who were at the center of the explosion were vaporized instantly. Others who were more fortunate are now screaming in pain as their limbs were blasted out due to the explosion. The front line was instantly blocked by a giant wall of fire. Upon seeing the shocking effect these 'harmless' arrows can do, the Exorcists suddenly have second thoughts about charging up front.

On the other hand, the soldiers atop Archangel cheered at the brutal effectiveness of their new arrows against the fiery Exorcists. Milly quickly shouted: "Pipe down! Take aim!" The soldiers regained their bearings and almost clumsily take aim. "FIRE!" The second salvo was fired and they were all aimed at the **back **of the charging army, showing that the archers can actually shoot farther than initially assumed. So naturally, the rear portion of the charging front line was surprised when these explosive arrows landed upon them as well.

"What the? I thought we're not in range of their archers!" The shocked knight's comments were cut off as soon as the arrows exploded as well. Blowing apart everything they've punctured: ground, or human limbs. A few arrows that found their way to an Exorcist exploded into a giant inferno many times bigger than those who aren't. The knights were quick to learn that blocking the arrows with shield is also a bad idea. Even if they can prevent the arrows from piercing them, the explosion that came afterwards can still kill them. Three explosive arrows stuck on a single shield were more than sufficient to vaporize the knight who carried it. The front units were isolated: a fiery conflagration at the front. But when they tried to pull back to regain their bearings, the second salvos' multiple explosions had caused many of their knights to become injured or dead, unable to move from the spot. This hindered their attempt to retreat and regroup. Sitting ducks between a wall of fire at front and a wall of fire, armored bodies, and corpses, the trapped knights became perfect targets for Milly's archer squad and Fuji's giant rock throws. Within moments, half of the initial charging forces were already taken out.

The Fire Knights who were in command were left speechless. The death toll had already reached three digits within the first few minutes of battle. And at this rate, they're looking at FOUR digit body count in the making! "PULL BACK!" Raww yelled. "Pull the front line back!" The former Hakutenkun marched forward, pulled his sword out and swing it in a vertical arc. The flames divided to two towering walls of fire, sweeping aside all the bodies, opening up a path for the front to retreat. Milly and her men didn't expect this and gaped in shock at the breathtaking scene. This brought a precious momentary pause that allowed the front line to quickly pull back.

Tolle quickly took notice of this and yelled to his girlfriend. "MILLY! SHOOT THEM! THEY'RE REGROUPING!"

Her boyfriend's yell brought her back from her stupor and she quickly shouted for the nth time that day. "TAKE AIM!" the soldiers hurriedly placed their arrows. "FIRE!" again the salvo of explosive arrows resumed, though this time, they consumed far less victims than the previous attacks. Regardless, the Zaft army, shocked by the number casualties of their first charge, quickly retreated into the covers of the forest. And once Milly realized they're way outside the range of the archers, ordered her men to stand down and stop shooting. The soldiers cheered happily at their first victory, even Milly smiled. "Well done, all of you! Well done!"

Meanwhile, the soldiers waiting on standby inside the fortress heard the revelry at the top of the walls and they too joined in cheers. Only one person kept his reserve. Prayer gazed upon the field of battle, filled with Zaft corpses. And two large walls of fire had been erected, with corpses to fuel the fire to keep it going for the whole night. He then spoke to one of the Shiseiken. "I hope they had enough blood for one night. Send out an emissary. Tell them they can collect their dead."

Urabe nodded. "Sir, yes sir!"

**0000000000000000**

Meanwhile, back at Konoha…

Shiho remembered she was assigned as a scout to look for Viral, the missing Beast Water Knight. Imagine her horror when she returned and the base is in total pandemonium, where Bladebanes and Water knights fought against their own mercenaries… and they are getting hit HARD. It was obvious at this point that the Bladebane army is well and truly obliterated, whether they win or lose. What's even more shocking to her is that Yzak, the supposed leader of the said army is in some sort of a crazed state that made him a danger to both ally and foe. But then, she saw a pack of mercenaries moved away from the scene, followed shortly by another pack of Bladebanes led by Viral (who's carrying an awkward sword) followed by a very small group of riders. The three groups meet up at higher grounds, overlooking the now chaotic village and discussing the situation. Putting two to two together, Shiho quickly realized that these Bladebanes and mercenaries are either: traitors or impostors. Upon seeing the obviously dead giveaway: the ridiculous sword that 'Viral' carried, she quickly realized it's the latter. The realization led her to go on an angry solo charge towards the impostor army.

Perhaps she caught them off guard, within rapid succession; she took down the impostor Viral, and then Kyoshiro Toudou (who gave her the identity of their attackers, which is the 7th division) and finally the white haired teen with bandages all over his body, who give out quite a fight before he too went down. Now she's stuck with dealing against Mwu la Flagga, the Hawk of Endiminion and Captain of the 9th division, as well as Canard Pars, the Seven Swords; the Lieutenant of the 7th division. She gritted her teeth in anger and enacted her Hyomonken, to the shock of the warriors present. Apparently they didn't expect her to still be able to use the water sword style in this rain. Well, time to prove them wrong.

Flocks of water flowers encircle around her slender figure. Shiho screamed as petals of watery flowers burst to every direction, many fly towards the two combatants. Canard blocked the splash with his newly acquired Glamm's surface and Mwu managed to dodge them completely. However, Canard was shocked at the power of such simple water splash. They are harmless droplets of water, sure. But upon impact the water droplets hold the same power as a God damn cannon ball! For EACH droplet! The force was enough to send Canard flying off the ground and rolling about. He slammed the Glamm to the ground to stop him from rolling off the cliff. "Okay. You just went to the top of my shit-list, bitch!"

With but a flick of her sword, she quickly reformed the formation of Balsam flowers around her. And she menacingly pointed her rapier at the two opponents. Canard gritted his teeth in rage, bloodlust evident. "Stand down Mwu! She's my prey!" He announced ferociously. Mwu whistled and stand down. Canard placed the Glamm on his back and then pulled his first set of swords: a Rapier and a Chinese Jian sword. Simon had forged a whole set of new swords for Canard, and they are indeed bigger and longer than the previous set. The Chinese sword glowed red, while the rapier had a wide broad blade, with ornamental handguard covering his fist.

"RAAAAAAAAAH!" Canard roared ferociously while Shiho sent forth her petals again. Taking lesson from before, Canard jumped away from the barrage and quickly went into range for sword combat. Shiho stand ready and prepared to give her all. Her rapier clashed with Canard's. But then, Canard's red Jian thrust forward in a very fluid flowing motion more akin to Chinese sword dance than rapier fencing.

'Eh?' The thrust barely missed Shiho's cheek. And then, Canard began another onslaught anew, this time with his Chinese sword. Shiho was shocked when Canard's fighting style changed from the thrusting rapier style to that of the free flowing and dancing Chinese sword. 'This guy…!' Shiho adjusted her pace to counter the Chinese sword dance, but in the middle of adjustment, Canard's rapier thrust forward again in a straight and rigid attacks. Shiho barely blocked this one and felt a cut on her waist. And then Canard ferociously went back and forth from Chinese sword dance to Rapier fencing, sending a flurry of slashes, all of which Shiho barely dodge. 'What's with this guy? His body is like… one half is using Eastern Chinese sword dance, the other half using a western sword fencing…' "Hyomonken…!" In her struggle to get away, Shiho instantly generated a series of water flowers. "…MIZUNARI BARA!" The water flowers merged and created a long spiny whip of roses that enclosed her being in a spiral and violently spin around, whipping both of Canard's swords off his hands.

The two swords stuck on the ground, but Canard ignored it and simply pull out another pair… make that three. An oversized kukri blade on the right arm, a shotel blade on the left, and a bastard sword on his mouth. And he charged forward without pause. Shiho transformed the water rose vine whip into flowers again, and this time she spins the flowers around. "Hyomonken: Sakura no Fubuki! (Sakura snowstorm)" the flowers around Shiho froze, and then shattered into tiny razor sharp shards of ice in the shape of Sakura petals, and then spin around in a small tornado that charged forward. In response, Canard roared and executed his own technique: "Santouryuu, TATSURYUUMAKI!" The heavy rain outlined the form of three dragons appearing around Canard's swords and spin around, creating a whirlwind of fangs. The two tornados fought for dominance for a moment and the exploded. Several shards from Shiho's attacks penetrated the explosion and nicked Canard's cheek, while the vacuum fang punctured Shiho's armor, chipping it.

Canard snarled ever more viciously and took off the bastard sword from his mouth, and then unsheathed his katana out. Now he wielded four swords all at once, with each sword is being held by two fingers. Shiho was somewhat dumbfounded. She had heard of a swordsman who can do something like that but… "Will you be able to firmly hold your swords with just your fingers?"

To answer that question, Canard showed the Katana and the Kukri in his fingers. For a moment he smirked and playfully flexed them to taunt her. But then veins popped on his fingers as his muscle bulged and in a blink, he swung both swords in a vertical arc. The rain outlined something flies out of the tip of their blade, something sharp that split the air. It went past Shiho, missing her head by millimeters and hit a giant rock which happened to be there. Shiho's eyes widened in shock and she turned around to find the rock was cut to pieces. Canard had just sent two waves of Kamaitachi with his swords just by using the strength of his fingers. "No need to worry me over your fucking sleep princess." And with that, Canard took the initiative and attacked again. This time, he's using four sword styles all at once. Even though they were being wielded by one man, who's using only his fingers, Shiho was surprised to note just how different the movement of each individual swords. She was supposed to be only fighting one man, but now she felt like she's being ganged upon by 4 men, using 4 different sword styles.

'First, I need to take out at least one sword!' With that in mind, Shiho decided to focus on the one giving her the most trouble at the moment, the Shotel and its annoying curving blade that had gone through her defenses multiple times. Shiho thrust her Rapier directly towards the fingers that were holding the shotel. But to her surprise, the Katana-Kukri duo stopped her thrust and held it tight like a chopstick. Canard smirked and swung the Shotel-Bastard duo upward. Shiho barely blocked the slash with her large shoulder armor, but it knocked her off her feet, sending her rolling away creating a distance between the two fighters. Canard continued his onslaught and threw the Kukri blade in a spin as a projectile. Shiho quickly brought her rapier up to block the throw. But at the critical moment, she didn't expect Canard to also brought the katana down in a vertical slash, and hit her rapier the same time the Kukri blade made contact. The additional force messed up her timing and brought her to her knees. Again she struggled to hold the sword, but she finally parried the katana and the kukri to her side and moved away.

Canard quickly made way to his swords and wield them as well. Now Shiho stare incredulously at a swordsman wielding no less than SIX different swords. All of them are being held by his fingers. Seeing just how brutally effective Canard had used the first four swords, Shiho cast aside all notions of ridiculous. 'This guy is Canard Pars, the Seven Sword; the lieutenant of the 7th division with a bounty of 100,000,000 and the second strongest man in Juppongatana. If you don't take him seriously, prepare to die.' Shiho looked around and noticed the other members of Juppongatana are also coming to. Apparently she didn't beat them as hard she should've. This leaves her with but one option.

Canard showcased his swords in preparation for his next assault. "Let's dance." At this point, instead of getting slower, Canard's movement is actually getting faster. In a mixture of various circular slashing, sweeping movements and strong multiple thrusts, Shiho was quick to learn the painful way not to block this trio blade swing. She blocked a Jian-Katana-Kukri trio. The Jian brought up her defense; the Katana slash through and break it, and the Kukri slashed her shoulder. The same rule applies for the other hand. 'In the end though… he's only using three swords at once…' As if reading her mind, Canard grinned sadistically and then, before the unbelieving eyes of Shiho, Canard placed all SIX of his sword in a Battoujutsu motion. "Rokutouryuu (Six swords style): KUJAKU SENKOU (Peacock Flash)!" He rapidly spins twice before slashing all six of his swords at godlike speed. Shiho brought up her balsam flowers in time, and she quickly cast: "Hyomonken: Tsurara-Tsubaki! (Icicle Camellia)" A large camellia made of icicles erupted from where she stood, its many petals effectively created layers after layers of protection. Canard's six swords Battoujutsu managed to break through them until it stopped upon reaching the core. The ice camellia peel away its petals to reveal Shiho, who managed to block all six of Canard's swords, if only barely. But not only that, she managed to actually pin all six swords underneath her arm pit.

"Ooookay… and what do you want to fucking accomplish? Stink my swords?"

Shiho grinned. "No. Just… to make you stop moving." The girl painfully raised her rapier. That's when Canard realized there are hundreds of water Balsam flowers hanging by the air above them. And not just Canard and Shiho. Even Mwu and the other Juppongatana are targets as well.

"_Double-U – Tee - Ef…_" Canard spelled.

"Ougi: Housenka Shigure (Balsam Rain)!" and the balsam flowers fall down upon the earth like a rain of meteors, and upon impact, their splash explosively turned into icicle blasts that obliterate everything in a wide 360 degree area. The cliff turned into a scene of a localized frozen Hell. Silence followed, except the panting from Shiho who fell to her knees, thoroughly exhausted. She looked round and saw no one around but the normal alliance soldiers who looked at her with pure terror. They should be easy to deal with compared to the bigshots. "That's about it… right?"

"YA CRAZY BITCH!" Canard's scream made her heart literally skipped a beat. A pile of ice shook and then shattered as Canard drilled his way out using his six swords. Several shards of ice were lodged to his shoulder. But the ferocious man paid it no heed.

Shiho's eyes twitched incredulously: 'Did he actually deflect every single one of my Balsam raindrops?'

Following, a block of ice was cut in a square as Setsuna and Toudou burst out. Next to them, Kamina drilled through another block of ice and crawled out together with Mwu closely behind. Kamina, in particular, was in a really bad mood. "The next time you two ninja freaks want to pull someone **into** the ground, could you at least WARN US?" Kamina was referring to Toudou (who was an Orb Samurai) and Mwu.

Mwu sighed and groaned sarcastically. "Gee thanks Mwu, you just saved my life from death by flowery meteor rain of doom.' Can't you at least be grateful a little!"

Shiho nearly fall into despair. That was her best… her absolute best move… and none of the ranking officers were killed or even wounded? This isn't funny even for a joke!

"I hope you still got another one of those fucking move, Fucking-Rapier-woman. Cause' I'm just getting started!" Canard threw all six of his swords and they all landed around Shiho and Canard, encircling them at the center of a ring of swords. Shiho was somewhat unnerved. Each of these 6 swords suddenly began to emanate an aura of danger; it was as if it was merely sealed up until now when they left Canard's hands. The Lieutenant also pulled out his last, biggest sword: the Glamm. Canard readied the Zweihander before him and announced: "Mugen-Ittouryuu! (Infinite One Sword style)"

Shiho Hahnenfuss angrily gritted her teeth and generated another field of Balsam flowers around her, and pointed her rapier angrily at her enemies. But before they can begin again…

A voice through the rain caught everyone's attention. "…I left you guys alone for five minutes and already you're having this much trouble?" Kage appeared out of nowhere atop his mount. Upon seeing the black clad devil, Shiho lost her cool as well. Ignoring Canard altogether, she sent a hail of water petals straight at Kage. The shinobi quickly realized those petals are nothing to laugh at. And so: "TETSUGA TENSHOU!" The white energy wave and the watery petals collided and exploded in one massive shockwave that momentarily pushed away all raindrops. Mwu and Canard were also slightly pushed back by the said explosion. Kage and Aile budged slightly and tensed up, but otherwise unfazed. Shiho instinctively defended herself upon the blast and closed her eyes. But as the rain fall again, she looked at her opponent and gasped. Kage seem perfectly okay and he didn't even move an inch – heck – he didn't even bother getting down from his horse!

Canard snarled. "Now, Boss, that's not very nice. She's my fucking prey! We don't take other people's prey!"

"Well fine. But uh… for her…. I'm the prey. Doesn't that work for both sides?" Canard spit, and Kage merely shook his head. He then turned to Shiho. "I must say I'm impressed. I thought other than Yzak there's no one else who can pull feats like this."

Shiho frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know? Hyomonken's weakness. Why do you think your brethren had so much trouble handling a bunch mercenaries and bandits?" Kage chuckled as he looked at his handiwork that is the chaos of Konohagakure. Shiho also looked at the village and only now did she realize that her fellow Water Knights couldn't use their Hyomonken for some reason. "I noticed it first when I fought Yzak the first time, in the forest. You remember?"

Shiho remembered back in the forest where Kage went berserk and nearly killed Yzak and Dearka. "What of it?"

Kage looked at Shiho. "If I recall correctly… I took control of his water… send it right back at him. If Hyomonken is truly the sword of water… why didn't he just… took control of it and send it right back at me as well?" Shiho was still contemplating Kage's explanation while the Shinobi continued. "That was my first clue. The second clue was when I killed Goud Veia. Again I used the same method."

Upon hearing the name of her master, Shiho glared at the master's murderer in rage. Already her signature watery flowers began to form and floated around her. The raindrops falling on her did little to hamper her skills, unlike her brethren.

Kage realized a fight might be imminent and so he got down from Aile while he continued to explain. "I used… the water from the very sea he's been using to procure water for his Hyomonken." Kage sent Aile away to a safe distance. "…and yet… when I sent that water dragon at him… his multiple personality disorder, his death wish, and his momentary severe injuries… those were not the only thing that prevented him from stopping me draining his immortality. If he truly was the master of Hyomonken, why didn't he just stop that water dragon and blast it back at me? So here's my conclusion." Kage rested his hand on his katana and unveiled his grand conclusion. "Hyomonken can only manipulate **static** water."

Shiho tilted her head in surprise. Apparently she didn't even realize this herself. To her, her Hyomonken is at the normal level… she simply manipulates whatever water she finds. Rain, lake… to her they seem the same. She simply added a little adjustment in controlling rain. It seems so… normal thing to do. Or so she claimed. Yzak did state otherwise…

The other Juppongatana also nodded in realization. In this heavy rain, no water is static. Even the puddle that was formed will be disturbed by the ripples caused by the raindrops. A good martial art requires a strong foundation. And if water is the foundation of Hyomonken, then watery constructs of the Hyomonken became fragile when the foundation itself is unstable. That's why the Hyomonken of the Water Knights malfunctioned in this heavy rain.

"Or at least… that's what I thought. Until I see you." Now, it's Kage's turn to glare at Shiho. "Until I remembered Veia procured water from the constantly moving ocean. So I kinda figured… even if beginners cannot manipulate moving water… an expert… or a master level can probably do so, provided they have sufficient strength, will, and skill to pull it out. Being Veia's closest student… I thought only Yzak Joule was able to do so." Kage looked at the berserk Yzak. Knowing the boy's temper, Kage had purposefully saved his life to attack the boy's pride. Being saved by their own enemy is a big enough insult to send a prideful man like Yzak to go near mad with rage. Thus, Yzak was put in the wrong state of mind, disallowing him to take control of the situation and aid his brethren-even attacked them, worsening the chaos. "I guess my miss is that I ignored the possibility of another master-level Water knight. Such as yourself." At this, Kage tilted his head to Shiho.

Shiho gritted her teeth angrily. Just to send her senpai into rage… just so that he can utilize Yzak's strength in such a dishonorable way… "You… How could you…! Senpai… Sir Yzak even thought to duel honorably against you! Do you have any idea what he had sacrificed? How could you!"

"Tell that to someone who cares. I'm not a swordsman, young lady. I'm an assassin." Kage's tone was once again emotionless and his eyes seem dark and lifeless. "And don't talk to me about honor when you and your precious senpai attacked and dragged innocent civilians into this. Spare me your self-righteous speech of honor and sacrifice. You are no better than Goud Veia. He admitted himself that he was a selfish bastard who killed every warrior he fought just because he had a death wish." Kage pointed at the rampaging Yzak to make his point. "But Lord Veia did not become a slave to his anger. And at least he could not control his savagery that is Goud! And in this respect, your precious Sir Yzak's actions are worse off."

Shiho looked again at Yzak down there and she had to regrettably admit: Kage was right. She no longer saw the honorable and proud Water Knight Yzak Joule who led their brethren here in the name of honor. All she saw, to her horror, is a monster that indiscriminately attacked everyone on sight. Blinded by rage, fueled by bloodlust, driven by insanity. "Sir… Yzak…" She can feel tears falling from her eyes, seeing just how deeply her senpai had fallen from grace.

Kage sighed and signaled Canard to end the fight for today. Canard reluctantly did so and put back the Glamm to his back. The Shinobi gave a few instructions and a few moments later some of the soldiers brought Viral, all tied and gagged and placed him for everyone to see.

Shiho looked at Viral in shock. The beast knight is still struggling and growling to break free of his bond. In particular, the beastman seem to focus his anger on a certain pirate boss who wears his armor.

"Release him." Kage instructed. The soldiers unbound Viral's arms, letting the beastman did the rest himself. Everyone pointed their weapons and closed in on the two hostile knights, just in case they intend to do anything funny. But Kage raised his hands and the line of spears faltered slightly. "Fight us and we all die here… or stay alive… and take your chance with your Sir Yzak. See if you can calm him down."

Viral looked at Kage and then to Shiho, leaving the decision to her. Shiho assessed the situation, and then, reluctantly, made her choice as she sheathed back her rapier. Viral nodded and went along. But he gave one glare to Kamina and growled. "This isn't over."

The beat up Kamina simply smirked widely.

Canard fiercely looked at Shiho and impolitely gave her the bird. "Be seein you again, Fucking-rapier-girl."

Shiho does not react beyond an annoyed and disgusted look. The two water knights joined the lone scout who was with Shiho and then quickly made their way back to rescue the chaotic base.

**0000000000000000**

Back to Archangel…

In the forest… nearing dawn…

The Zaft knights retreated into the forest after the unexpectedly disastrous failure of their first charge. The knights had set up camp in the middle of the forest. At the main camp, Raww and his war council convene.

"I just had a head count, 245 Emerald knights and 127 Exorcists died… at least. A few more hundreds are currently incapacitated due to severe burns."

"At least?" A fire knight carrying a flaming hammer knocked the butt of his hammer to demand clearer answer. "What do you mean at least?"

"It could be more. Remember, some of them didn't just explode… they were vaporized. There aren't much left of them to know for sure." The Fire knight added sorrowfully.

Raww looked at the now fully memorized map of Archangel Area. How many times now have he come here? "How many?"

"Sir?" Every fire knight looked at the masked man.

"I mean… how many times now have we fought against the 7th division?" Raww turn to see his councils. "And every time we did, it's always the same routine: they use their cannons as the edge of the sword; once we engage them up close… they're cannon fodders at best. And now… they didn't even fire their fearsome cannons not even once… They killed hundreds of us… and all they get is… what? A couple blisters on their fingers for shooting too many arrows?"

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet, Raww."

"On the contrary my brothers and sisters… to me this provides clarity of purpose: WE. MUST. DEFEAT. Them. NOW!" Raww banged the table to make his point. The Fire knights in the room gasped in surprise. They didn't expect that their defeat today made such an impression on the seasoned commander. "If you're asking me if I am afraid, then yes. The answer is I am afraid. I'll be a fool if I'm not. Especially after what I've seen today. Kage had only led the 7th division for around 2 weeks… and I saw his army today… they're still undisciplined. Excitable. Clumsy. They still have so many flaws. And we lost what usually took hours in minutes to this yet undisciplined army."

The Fire knights looked at each other, as they somehow beginning to understand their leader's fear.

Raww concluded. "Even with this… disastrous casualties… I'm not afraid of what they are now. I'm afraid of what they'll become. Those brave 372 brave warriors are but the firsts… of many that will fall, if… we fail to finish this. Here and now!"

**00000000**

In the Archangel Fortress itself…

A public meeting between all seated officers and some representative soldiers is taking place in the Captain's office.

Milly tore a paper to pieces and toss it into the fire. "That's… one down. Two more to go."

Prayer nodded and looked at the other two Shadowguards. Each was holding a black letter. Kage had predicted that in his absence, the enemy will try to attack them. And so, he left behind three letters, each contains a strategy. The first had already been used: the explosive tag arrows and the wall of fire strategy. Under Kage's instruction, this strategy is to be opened when the enemy came in surprise, before the soldiers can prepare. And it's bloody effective so far. The shower of explosive arrows had created a huge wall of fire. And it'll burn till tomorrow afternoon… if they can keep it alight. With that much fire, only the most foolhardy Knights would dare to rush through it. The Exorcists is also a bad idea. They could just shoot them again with the same arrows and blow them up even more, strengthening the fire.

"Well, this gives us time to prepare more properly this time." Prayer looked at the map of Archangel's defenses. "And as good as Kage's strategies might be… let's not be too reliant on it. They are for desperate and unexpected times."

The officers looked at the acting captain questioningly. Tolle decided to explain. "Kage maybe a genius. He had made anticipation for this attack, but that doesn't mean he made plans for every situation. The first plan was supposed to be used during the opening of the battle. In the case that the enemy really did came and we were unprepared." Then he raised the second letter. "The second letter is to be opened when we ran out of ammos for the cannons."

Murrue and Natarle shrugged. That boy had predicted that far?

"And the third letter? What does it say?" Karren looked at Sai, the last Shadowguard.

"We… well… we have to try so that we won't get to this one." Sai replied as he lifted the letter. "Only open when the first and the second have already been done, and the enemy is still coming. Only open… when the wall is breached."

"So… Kage had prepared these strategies for very few and very specific situations." Neil nodded. In other words, they cannot rely on these strategies. They had to rely on their own. "So… what is our situation?"

"We can't use the cannons." Natarle opened. And already some color was drained off the soldiers' faces. "I just had a count… We don't have enough ammo to go on. They'll besiege us for sure. And that can last for days. Maybe weeks. As it is, if we blast away as we usually did, we'd run out of ammo in two days. We must only use it only in the direst of situations. And… Lohengrin is off limits too."

At this, everyone gasped.

Prayer step forward and explained. "Murdock claimed he found something. A fatal flaw. A damage that went ignored for years for being considered insignificant… But after heavy use in the last few days… he had to make a total fix of the Lohengrin. Both cannons. I think it'll be out of commission for a long time."

At this point the soldiers began to panic. The cannons have always been their greatest edge against the Advanced. And now all of them are out of the question? They began to yell and fight among themselves. Some demanded they run, the other think they should fight on. Tolle groaned at the incessant arguments and slammed his fist to the table. "EVERYBODY SIMMER DOWN!" The ruckus stopped. "It's no big of a fuss! As long as we're careful with our ammo, we can still win!"

"You're one to talk!" One of the soldiers yelled. "You're a Shadowguard! Kage trained you, didn't he?"

"And as I recall… we've trained you, didn't we?" That shut the soldier up. "How many times did you fire your precious cannons last night? Hm?" Tolle made a 0 with his fingers. "Zero. Zilch. We didn't fire even a single shot… and we beat them back, didn't WE?"

"That's because instead of them catching us by surprise, it is we who caught them by surprise." Bushido explained. "This one believed the enemy did not expect us to pull that sort of tricks."

"That's because in the past… the 7th division has also been looked down upon by our enemies." Neil pointed this out, and perhaps not so surprisingly, smiled. "That… is an advantage."

"How so?" Karren frowned.

Prayer pointed out easily. "Pride. We will fight soldier. We will fight with everything we have. Because we want to survive. We fight for our lives. But to them… killing a dozen of us won't get them any recognition. After all, in their eyes, without our cannons, we're just farmers with glorified pitchforks who were a dime a dozen. As a result… their pride will disallow them to fight with everything they have. They'll be the laughing stock of their fellow comrades if they do."

Karren also smirked, finally seeing things in brighter perspective. "In short, you're telling us that they're all glory hounds. That we're not just going to attack their bodies… we're attacking their pride as well."

"The first blow has been made." Sai followed. "We killed hundreds of them with bows and arrows. That wounded their pride greatly… and now they'll want revenge for that."

"Heart filled with wounded pride. Pride is key to disaster. Pride is path to downfall." The ever silent Sven spoke, but his emotionless words officially allayed the soldier's fears.

"Well… here's a little addition to the good news. These strategies were meant to buy time." Prayer explained. "Kage has a plan. I cannot go into detail to the what or which… but the way I see it… it'll bring us out of this tough spot. But only when he returns. So the way I see it… we really need just to hold out until he returned."

"You mean IF he returns." Balsam added.

Prayer death-glared at the said soldier and growled angrily, and confidently: "HE. WILL. RETURN!"

**0000000000000000**

In the early morning,

In Konohagakure…

By now the rain had subsided.

The village of Konoha is in ruins. Bodies littered the ground. Mercenaries, bandits, knights. Piling atop another on the soaked ground…both drenched by rain and human blood.

Upon entering the battlefield, Shiho and Viral quickly routed every mercenary who dared to get in their way and rushed to Yzak. Together with Dearka, they managed to restrain the berserk knight. Taking momentary command, Shiho led the other knights to bunker down in their command base. After a while, coupled with a little slap and punches, Yzak was back on his feet and sane. Taking control of the remaining Bladebanes and Water Knights, they pushed back the mercenaries. But the Bladebanes, having been so angry of their losses and the presumed betrayal, showed no quarter, slaughtered everyone, spare no one, even when the rain subsided and they gained a clearer view of their enemies. Eventually, come morning and the Water Knights and the Bladebanes stood victorious. But it's a pyrrhic victory.

They marched from Zaft with 20,000 Bladebanes and 500 Water Knights. Now, that number has been reduced to a few dozen Bladebanes and a handful of Knights, Shiho and Yzak included. All of them were wounded and weary. Yzak sit tiredly, bare-chested, his arm and shoulder were being bandaged and still trickling with blood. Dearka fare a little better with only some small bruises on his arm, while Viral was pressing a bandage over his injured right eye. Shiho is probably the only one who wasn't injured-much. Regardless… all their top ranking knights are down. If the enemy attacked now, they're far from ready. And then, from the distance, came a sight that nearly sends Yzak into another murderous rage, if it were not for his injuries.

Kage and his cavalry strike force arrived and calmly approached them from every direction. The village of Konoha was completely surrounded in a circle, with the Bladebane army in the middle, trapped and nowhere to go. In normal situation, if only they weren't injured and exhausted, even getting surrounded in such a way by 5000 men wouldn't scare them, much less… a few hundred men? Yzak looked again and quickly get a quick count of Kage's army. '3-400 horsemen?' Yzak couldn't believe this. They were tricked by an army 1/50th their size? Kage's Strike force continued to close the distance, and the Bladebanes instinctively back away until eventually, they were huddled up back to back inside the ruins of their base, surrounded in an enclosed circle by four hundred 7th division horsemen, pointing their spears at them.

Kage gazed through the crowd of the Bladebanes and saw Yzak. Their eyes met and this time, even though there's anger in Yzak's eyes, there's also sanity and rationality. Kage smiled at this behind his mask. "Well done, Young lady. You saved him." Shiho simply glared angrier at Kage, not accepting his praise one bit. Kage get down from his horse while carrying a long package in his hand and then he began to walk towards the Bladebane huddle.

Three Bladebanes were overcome with rage and charged forward. But they were still injured, and their opponent is the man who had defeated their master. Within seconds, Kage knocked the first one down with a whack of his long package, kicked the second one off the ground, and the third one was out for the count after an elbow to the neck. The three lying unconscious on the wet ground, but not dead. The other Bladebanes had contemplated to go forth, but they start having second thoughts. One side they wanted to avenge their master, the other side, they just survived a battle of life and death and not so keen to enter another… especially when the odds are against them. Now that they get a look at the enemy's army, its members weren't just normal a dime a dozen soldiers either: Toudou, Kamina, Canard Pars, an unknown bandaged soldier… and there's even the infamous Mwu la Flagga! All are bigshots! Even if they can defeat Kage… then what?

Kage chuckled at their indecisiveness. "I'm just here to finish things with one Yzak Joule. So if you're sending more half dead people for me to beat up, I can wait."

The Bladebanes looked at each other and then to Yzak. The silver haired boy grunted and struggled to grab his weapon. Shiho protested and try to stop him from going. But the boy refused to listen and marched out the crowd. The boy quickly walked and stood in front of Kage. His breathing was paced and heavy as his chest humped up and down; both due to his injuries and his rage. In direct contrast, Kage was calm and composed. Seemingly unaffected by the fact that the boy in front of him is itching to rip him apart, and he is within sword range. Yzak contemplated to say something but Kage spoke his mind for him.

"If I tell you…" Kage started. "That I rescued you because I want you to live… because I will not allow anyone else to kill you… because I want to fight you too. In better circumstances: on even ground, in an honorable duel. Would that answer be far more acceptable to your ego?"

Yzak was about to angrily retort but Kage quickly jammed his mouth with his hand and pushed the boy down until his head hit the ground. The Bladebanes initially respond in anger and was about to charge forward, but the Alliance soldiers quickly closed the distance even further and pointed their weapons at them menacingly, telling them to stand down. The Bladebanes stopped and continued to observe the situation.

"Shush. Don't… speak." Kage symbolized the silence by placing two fingers over his masked mouth. "Just shut up… and let your heart do the answering. Answer this… were we so different? You and I?"

Yzak glared angrily at Kage, but the shinobi pay the glare no heed as he knew Yzak was listening. "We are the same. We both cared for our master… just as how our master cared for us. Harlbarton was my master… Veia was yours. Your master killed mine… and I killed your master." Upon the mentioning of that fact, again Yzak struggled to get up but Kage gently held firm and keep him in on the ground. "Ultimately… we've both lost our source of guidance. Our mentor. So how did we end up so different? Yes. I did say we were the same. Now… I stood together with my master's other students… leading them, as my master did…" Kage looked at the soldiers of the 7th division. They ARE Harlbarton's students. In one way or another. "…and you lead your master's students. And yet… the conclusion… is like this. I stood victorious. You stood over certain doom. How did we end up so different? Don't answer me. Ask that to yourself, and let your heart do the answering." Kage let go, allowing Yzak to get back on his feet. But Yzak still looked at him angrily, still with that bloodlust. Still with that thirst for vengeance.

Kage waited for a few moments. Hoping those eyes will mellow a bit with rationality.

"So what of it?" Yzak spat. "You the victor? I… the doomed one? So what OF IT! That doesn't mean I will stop fighting you! Or what? Are you telling me that if our position is reversed you will beg for your life like a shameless dog?"

"Yes I will." And this answer really caught Yzak off guard. Kage then began kneeling on his feet, put his hand on his back as if they were being tied, banged his head like a man begging, and start yelling like a madman. "I SURRENDER! I GIVE UP! JUST LET ME LIVE AND I WILL SERVE YOU! I WILL CONQUER THE WORLD FOR YOU! I WILL LICK YOUR BOOTS, CALL YOU MY GRANDUNCLE, AND KNEEL BEFORE YOU THREE TIMES EVERYTIME I SEE YOU! I'M JUST A SHAMELESS, GOOD FOR NOTHING BEAST THAT NEEDS BEATING! JUST LET ME LIVE!"

Yzak was completely at lost. As it is, he's more horrified than angry at this point. He had hoped that if he had won, he might bear witness to this scene, and may relish on it. Yet he never expected to see it like this when the man groveling down here is the victor and he is the loser. And there are no lies in Kage's pretend incessant begging and screaming. He's doing it as if his life was at his whim. Soon the terror abated and again replaced with anger. "You shameless bastard! Why… Why is our master had to be defeated by a shameless bastard like you? You… you…" and he finally exploded: "WHY DO YOU KEEP MOCKING THE PRIDE OF OUR MASTER?"

At this, Kage stop kneeling and rose up slowly. His purple eyes meet again with Yzak, and the silver haired boy was quick to note the anger that flared in those cold eyes. "Pride this… pride that… even after all this… you're still spouting those meaningless words…?" Kage quickly get back on his feet. "En garde."

"Eh?"

"Same old bullshit. You're not gonna listen to words." Kage angrily signaled his men to make some room for a fight. "You want a Duel; I'll give you a Duel."

The two men then assume their dueling stance. Yzak readied his sword. Kage pulled out Shiki and then placed it upside down, holding it elegantly by its pommel. The stance confused those who had never seen it before. "Soar in your throne between Heaven and Hell… Kurenai Shiki." Kage dropped the katana gently and then it fall like a drop of water in the lake and dispersed into thousands and thousands of red feathers, enclosing Kage's figure in a storm of red. Once the whirlwind subsided, Kage was clad in red overcoat with four extensions seemingly composed of feathers and wings with a pair of detached long sleeves. The exact same appearance he used to battle Veia. Kage raised the package he's been carrying, the package dissolved, revealing its content.

Every Bladebane and Water Knights gasped. Prized sacred relic of the Water Knights and the Sapphire Bladebane: the Regalia of Water: Hyomaen.

"You… where did you…" Yzak growled angrily.

"I won it fair and square. If you want it… take it from me the same way I took it from Goud Veia. Rip it off my hands. If you can." Kage unsheathed the Regalia and swing it down. And suddenly everyone feel an oppressive feeling emanating from the Nodachi. Everyone suddenly feel their weapons are but useless branches of wood. Fortunately for Yzak, he was holding Ryujinzan, a super weapon. Made by mortals… but… better than none at all.

"HRAAAAAAH!" Yzak lunged forward in a thrust. Kage merely swing the Nodachi to the side and knocked Yzak off course by a few meters.

"By my count… this is the third time we fight." Indeed. The first time they fought was in the forest. Yzak mopped the floor with Kage's ass. Due to some… unexplainable circumstances, he won. The second time, they fought to a draw. And now the third… well… Yzak roared again and attacked. Alas, his injuries prevented him from doing any decent attacks. Most of which Kage easily dodged without any effort. "I wish I could call it that… if only you were in your prime." Kage purposefully hit Yzak at his injuries to make his point, earning him a groan.

"ArgH!" Yzak staggered and fell to his knees. Before he can regain his form, he found himself at Kage's feet. Yzak quickly tried to get up, but Kage mercilessly smacked his face with Hyomaen's sheath. "So for the record… this is not a duel. This is bullying." Kage flickered and landed on Yzak's chest and stomp on his chest hard. "GAH!" Yzak cough up blood.

The Bladebanes and the Water knights gritted their teeth. They all wanted to help. But the cavalries is on standby and would've gutted them where they stand, and so they stay.

Yzak crawled back up, unwilling to give up. Deviant till the end. Kage sighed as he shouldered the nodachi. "Tell me. What good is your pride when you are dead?"

This seemingly struck a nerve on Yzak's heart. That's the second time someone said that to him. The first was a mercenary Mayor, and now his mortal sworn enemy? Yzak grunted and charged again, raising his sword. Kage boringly blocked the simple overhead slash with one hand, while the other hand find itself to Yzak's collar, and yank him close and hard before giving the boy a good headbutt. Yzak fell on his back and a small booklet fell from his pocket. Kage picked it up and glanced through it. A condensed copy of the Codex.

"The Codex. Zaft knights lived and breathed through this stuff." Kage tossed it back to Yzak. "Every Advanced kid knew that George of Glenn, the greatest Crimson Emperor who led his people through the Darkest Times personally wrote that book. Both Natural and Advanced literate experts considered it a perfect masterpiece."

The knights and the alliance soldiers nodded. It's a public knowledge after all.

"But did you guys know that George of Glenn… is a lifelong **illiterate**?"

THAT is not public knowledge. So naturally, everyone's jaw hung at this.

"Wha… What nonsense…!"

"It's a fact that I've confirmed personally a long time ago after a lot of research and with some help from a scholar friend. But it's also a fact that George of Glenn did write the codex. So peace of mind and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Kage continued. "Put yourself in his position for one moment. A person, who couldn't read much less write a word all his life, wrote such a perfect book of law. He probably would've been the laughing stock of the intellectuals of his time. But he persevered and lived on with the shameful moniker of a lifelong illiterate… and he became the Emperor… and today… you shove that codex in front of every person who prided themselves a self respecting master of literature… who now dares to laugh at him and call him illiterate?"

The other knights stood in silence at this. The message was blatantly clear: die in vain in the name of honor and pride… or live through your shame to accomplish more in the future. Kage is trying to pound those choices into them. They all looked at Yzak, who seem rather stunned-given the fact he's the one who caught that message the loudest… and the clearest. Now Yzak's mind is in a complete turmoil. What Kage had said truly swayed him in ways he couldn't imagine. He just couldn't believe how much he's tempted to just put down his Ryujinzan and surrender, survive today so that he can have his revenge another day. But a part of him screamed back. Haven't you made up your mind? I did, but this and that are different! What happened to your resolve? My resolve is strong! I still want to avenge master Veia! What have you sacrificed to get this far? A lot. Too many, in fact. AREN'T YOU READY TO DIE?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Yzak mental chaos was too much. He screamed insanely and rushed at Kage. This time, Yzak ignored everything. He ignored the teachings, he ignored the basic of swordsmanship, the chivalry and whatshits; he forgets about everything he knew and starts fighting barbarically like a savage madman.

Kage was caught by surprise and used Hyomaen to parry Yzak's strikes with quite a difficulty. Until at last, the berserk knight was at the peak of his desperation and managed to pin Kage to the ground. "You are conflicted aren't you? Who wouldn't be?" Kage pushed Yzak back, but the crazed boy quickly rushed back. "I imagine your pride had been pushing you forward all this time. Honor and dignity. You uphold them as you receive your title. You strive to become the perfect knight. A bloody thorny road that scars you as your pride pushed you forward, and you've endured it!" Kage blocked another attack. "My God how have you endured it! But you forget who you are. Whatever reasons you have when you begin your journey, you have become truly lost! I know this!" Yzak's eyes looked at Kage, almost… pleadingly. Begging him not to say it. Not to say the words he knew is truth. But Kage say it anyway: "Because I'm just like that too. In your heart… you knew **we are the same**. Deep down inside… in your heart you agree with everything I've said. But how can you turn back after everything you've done? After so long of a trip, so much blood and tears you have spilt, and then you realized you've made a big mistake? Who can go back to where we started? But you know this to be untrue. I know. Indeed we've already get **this far**, BUT we haven't gone **too far**… we just haven't get there yet. The question is not whether you can… but would you go back?"

"**I'm ready to die for this." **Yzak spat, his eyes filled with vestiges of insanity and desperation. **"Are you?"**

And Kage replied resolutely, with the faces of his friends in his mind: "**No**. No, I'm not. Because I have something to accomplish by continue living. But I'm not afraid to die, if I have to."

Yzak roared and slashed furiously. The slash managed to hit Kage's shoulder and blood sprayed out of the fresh wound. Kage grunted and grab hold of his bleeding shoulder. Yzak, weirdly enough, didn't continue, as if waiting. Kage looked at his shoulder and then to the stunned Yzak. "So that's the lasts of your pride? Your lack of fear to death?"

Yzak didn't answer. But his eyes are clearly still in complete chaos, as is his mind. Conflicted between the truth and idealism. Kage felt like he's seen this before. Yes. Now he see what makes Yzak, Veia's favorite: this is a young Veia in the making. The crossroad towards the tragedy of a man torn between his own self and his ideals. "Fine. Let me set you free." Yzak watched as Kage assumed a very familiar one sword Battoujutsu stance. "Hyomonken-Ura-Ougi…"

Every Water Knight and Bladebane who heard the name felt their heart stopped. Kage was no longer there. They're seeing their own master in a different outfit!

"MIKAZUCHI NO KODOMO!" Kage/Veia split into three carbon copies of himself. A strike from below, another strike from the sky, and the other strike across the ground. Three consecutive super godspeed slash from three angle. Three long and deep craters appeared simultaneously around the dumbfounded Yzak, creating a triangle.

Kage sheathed the Nodachi back. Yzak's eyes still widened in total shock. Then slowly, his pupil began to turn and delicately, he traced the three long craters around him, searching for flaws or errors… anything that will differentiate it with Veia's. They're still scorching hot, and the slashing marks were smooth and flawless, showing how fast the sword's slash was. It was a perfect Ougi. He had seen it only once. But he'll never forget it.

"The Ura Ougi of Hyomonken. It is mastered by performing all three main branch moves of hyomonken - Tsurara Mai, Mizunari Hebi, Tenchu Senshi – all at the same time." Kage/Veia explained.

As Yzak observed the after effects of the Mikazuchi, his eyes finally landed… upon the eyes of his dead master. He was so shocked by this, Yzak shrieked and fell on his back, panting. But after a better observation, he realized it wasn't his master. It was Kage. The black clad man then moved closer towards him, Yzak, completely terrified, backed away, but before he can get far, Kage placed his hand on Yzak's mouth and looked at him, eye to eye.

"Are you afraid now, Yzak Joule?" Kage can feel the boy's lips trembling in his palm. "Don't answer. Let your heart do the talking. Answer it truthfully. Answer with that God-damn heart of yours who hasn't gone completely black!"

And his heart answers truthfully.

"I see. You are afraid of death. So much for your resolve." This time, Yzak did not try to retort or try to speak back. Good. That's the sign that whatever Kage will say next will definitely gets taken in. "You… wanted to fight me… to get revenge for your master… but Yzak… face it. I'm not his student. Yet the last words he spoke to me were not the words of anger or hate. He didn't die a warrior. He died a teacher. He died, as he tried to teach me something important. To be honest with you… I'm not sure I understand completely what he was trying to teach me. But I do my best to understand what little he had taught me. And what of you?" Yzak could not stop these words from flooding in into his mind.

"Having fought him in battle I knew this… and so did you… your master gets what he deserve… for all his flaws and for all his achievements… he had it coming. Yet above all, he gets what he wanted. He died a happy man, left nothing behind, hold no grudges to no one. He did not ask for tribute or songs of valor… he recognized himself for the monster that he is. He is content to be remembered and forgotten as such. Why is it you, whom he deemed the closest student, his favored… cannot see this?" Yzak's eyes widened. But not with horror, but with clarity. Every word that Kage spoke is the truth. "Nay. You see it. Better than anyone. Better than me. Half of your master's soul had become a monster… an affront to everything he stood for. And that he's slowly, irreversibly turning into that monster-completely. And you wanted… you wanted to free him of his suffering. And so you trained harder than anyone… become better than anyone… you wished… that for your master's pride… that if the devil should take his life, let that devil be your sword. Alas, it was not all meant to be. The devil was my sword. And so you raged. Not for your master's pride… but your own. And I'm sorry for this… I do feel sorry for you. To be cheated by fate. It seems so unfair."

Everyone held their breath and waited. Kage continued. "You don't realize it? Nay. Somewhere along the line; you realized it. You realized you've waged this 'crusade'… not for your master but for yourself. Did you regret it? Yes. Yes you have. You regretted it. But you refuse to pull back. You keep lying to yourself this is for your master. But you realized that it was your own ego. You sent all those mercenaries… all the innocents who died. All the lives you've ruined. You've agonized over it. I know you have. And the worst of it… last night… all those whom you called brothers… those who trusted you… those who followed you… tonight they died meaninglessly. They depend on you… when their need was dire… and you raged over something that doesn't really matter. You realized that tonight instead of defending your master's name, you've sullied it with the blood of your own brethren. Yzak Joule…"

All the Bladebanes awaited the grand verdict…

"…how many times are you going to lie to yourself?"

That was the last stroke, Yzak Joule snapped, collapsed, and cried. He cried like he never before. In despair, in anger to himself, in sorrow, in realization for all the stupidity he's done, all the wrongs he's done… he cried. For all the trust he had betrayed, he cried. He cried and cried, wailing, screaming in anguish, rolling in the dirt like a baby. Everything he learned; everything he stood up for… everything his master had taught him… he smeared it in the mud… and for what? It wasn't just his name… it's his master's name… it's all that's left of him. How could he forget that? His cries went on and on, echoing in the midst of the ruins. Until at last, his cries reduced to sobs and gasps, and the man curled to the ground, bathed in mud. Kage looked at the boy with pity. He turned and saw Shiho amidst the Bladebane, and nodded. Shiho quickly went to her senpai's side and cover him with his cape, if only to warm his body.

Kage sighed and content to be done for today. Just then, he felt the nodachi in his hand pulsed. 'Is this okay?' The nodachi pulsed again. Kage nodded. He sheathed the Regalia and then stabbed it right in front of the sorrowful Yzak. "As it is, Yzak Joule… you and I are on the same boat. Sometimes, even I don't know what I'm fighting for and to what end am I doing this. So I'm not worthy enough to tell you what you should do now. But if you managed to find you answer to rise again… when you do rise again… I'll be waiting. I'll always be waiting. This time come at me straight up, and proudly. We'll have our third match proper then." Kage gave the sign and every soldier stand down and start break ranks, leaving the Bladebanes alone.

"Shouldn't we kill them?" Canard whispered. "Just in case they're gonna stir up some more trouble later?"

"I thought we agreed not to take other people's prey?" Kage looked at Canard.

The lieutenant chuckled and shook his head.

And so the 400 Alliance soldiers rode out of the decimated village victorious, leaving what's left of the Bladebanes and Water Knights unharmed. They quickly rushed their horse back to Archangel, eager to tell their comrades what a wild night they were having. But upon nearing the forest of Archangel they saw banners.

"Those are…" And the 400 men were alarmed when they saw a whole army of Zaft knights were waiting for them. They were at least 2000 of them.

A fire knight carrying a large two handed sword rode out ahead of the army. "We've been waiting for you, Black Devil. I suppose this is all that's left of your army after engaging a battle with my Bladebane brethren?" The Fire Knight, Ignis readied himself.

The soldiers began to panic. Everyone was completely taken by surprise. They thought the worst is over and they're home free easily. Who would've thought an ambusher squad will also get ambushed?

Kage, smirked sarcastically behind his mask. 'Out of the boiling pot into a frying pan… sigh…'

Who indeed.

**0000000000000000**

Back to Archangel…

Raww had begun the second wave of attack towards the Fortress.

This time, the Emerald Knights marched first, and they're carrying a larger, heavier shield, almost twice the normal size. They also lined tightly, creating a boxy turtle like formation. This way, the arrows had a harder time to get through. Worse, they also brought their own archers and returned fire every now and then.

"Well?" Milly grunted as another one of her men was shot dead by the neck, and another missed her by millimeters, earning the shooter a litany of profanity from a very angry Tolle ("GRAAAARGH! THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"). The Soldiers had to restrain the boy else he'll jump from the walls in rage.

"It's ready. Much will depend on your accuracy and timing." Prayer explained.

"Okay. Ready missy?" Neil asked for a normal bow and arrow.

"Okay."

"Remember. You must know where your arrow will go before you set them loose. Not after." Lockon began to take aim. As do Milly. The first arrow was set loose by Neil. The arrow seems to hit nothing. But then, a trail of fire emerged from where the flaming arrow landed, and they quickly slither and slipped under the wall of shields of one of the grouped Knights. Moments after the fire trail slither in, the knights exploded into brilliant bloody mess.

"What?" One of the Fire Knights gasped.

Another arrow was shot by Milly. Same routine. This time the knights, in panic, break ranks mere moments before the fire trail exploded-for whatever good that will do them. Soon, Milly and Lockon increased their rate of fire, and fire trails snaking about the battlefield on the path of Fish oil, exploding the stockpiles of gunpowder prepared at the end of the path, buried right beneath the knights' feet. The knights quickly back away, but Neil prepared a little something: he fired another flaming arrow to a certain spot, and in an instant, a series of explosions occurred all over the battlefield, sending shrapnel of shattered glass and other razor sharp objects to every direction. The retreating Knights who were unfortunately caught in the main explosion were naturally burned. But even those who seem to be outside range of the explosion were ripped to shreds by the shrapnel.

Shocked by the Alliance use of mines, the Zaft knights retreated for the morning.

At the afternoon they're back. This time, they tried a new method: by having the Exorcist, under heavy protection, to scorch the ground before the main army move forward to clear out any mines. Once a path has been cleared, they quickly marched forward with the same turtle formation. Milly told the soldiers not to fire arrows to conserve their ammo.

Instead, Sai suggested: don't bother setting the fish oil on fire, spray it to them as it is! Thus, the fish oils were loaded into small pots, plugged with a flaming cloth (creating a makeshift Molotov cocktail) and the soldiers throw it at the Knights. The explosion is no big deal. But the blast sent the pieces of the container everywhere. Not as massive or dangerous as the previous shrapnel mine, but the shards can still get through the chinks and openings of the armor, earning a few casualties or some injuries.

Regardless, some groups of knights managed to persevere through the gauntlet of explosions and arrows, while shooting some of their own arrows, earning quite a few casualties, and they managed to bring up a ladder. Upon seeing that, Tolle yelled for the soldiers to prepare for melee combat. Meanwhile, Sai quickly retreated to inner fortress and fetch something from the storage. Down below, several knights managed to shoot some anchor arrows up, and with it, they began to pull the ladder up. Lockon saw one was nearing the walls and aimed at a very specific target: the rope that pulls the ladder up. The sniper took aim and fired. As expected, the arrow strike the target, and the rope was cut, and the ladder, barely brought up halfway, fall backwards, crushing all the knights hanging by it, as well as the knights below it. But there are several ladders, and unfortunately, Lockon couldn't shoot them all.

Some ladders latched onto the walls and Knights began to climb up and pour in. But then, one knight paused when he saw Kage (Tolle) welcomed him in the face. The pause proved invaluable, as the Kage was able to gut him by the head and then send his body falling to collapse upon the other knights down below. The knights that poured in began to engage in close combat with the soldiers. As expected, when it comes to direct physical combat, the soldiers of the 7th division were outmatched. Quite a few fell by the Knights' swords. But then, a knight suddenly found his head blown off. Yoko quickly reloaded her musket, and 3 seconds later, she already scored another headshot. Sven swing around his pair of claymores, and the blade dislocate itself into sections, creating a pair of chain sword whips, each swirl around a knight's head, and the white haired man brutally yanked the two heads off their respective shoulders. Prayer appeared clad in the weapons Simon had provided him: a pair of round shields with razor sharp edges, and a pair of twin double headed lance. Prayer roared and trample forward like an unstoppable dreadnought, plowing through scores of knights, stabbing, crushing, mowing all the knights on top of the wall and occasionally send some of them falling to their doom. Tolle's skills had been thoroughly honed. Intensive trainings from Kira and Mwu, coupled with his experience in battling mercenaries at Kage's side, the boy has come a long way from needing his friends to gang up just to beat a single knight. Tolle began flicker from one spot to another, scoring one kill after another, it became obvious that average Emerald knights were no longer a match-and the Shadowguard had half convinced the Knights that he is truly the real Kage.

Milly had a bright idea to aim one of her explosive arrows at the base of the ladder. The arrow exploded and taken out about half of the ladder with it. The ladder losing support, and slide down to a fall, along with the knights mounted on it. Each knights wear a suit of armor, totaled, they weigh roughly about 240 pounds (shield and weapon not included). So when something that heavy fall, even from low altitude, it won't end with just an "Ouch."

"Nice call, my student!" Neil gave the girl a thumb up. And he instructed the other archers to do the same if they are not occupied.

Murrue and Natarle decided to use the opening ports of the cannons every now and then as a hole for the soldiers to attack the ladders from the middle and then swiftly returned to cover. Karren led her squad and they popped out of the opening and attacked the enemy with spears and sometimes arrows. A knight angrily tried to gut the girl, but Karren growled and caught the sword with her claw before crushing it to pieces. "There's a reason they call me Sword Breaker, you know." And with the same claw, Karren grasped the knight's head and ripped his head out along with the spinal column. She tossed the head away before she clawed the ladder to pieces, sending yet another bunch of knights to fall to their deaths. Bushido and his men remain on standby before the grand gates.

More ladders were coming, but then Sai returned from his errand carrying…

"What's with this paste?"

"You'll see." Sai quickly took a jar, just as a knight had reached the top of the ladder; Sai sprayed the paste unto him. The knight growled angrily and quickly attempted to climb up, but quickly realized that he can't. The goo had literally glued him to the ladder.

"HEY! GET YOUR ASS UP!" Because the knight at top couldn't climb up, the knights below couldn't climb either.

"Grh… GRHHH! I… CAN'T! I'm STUCK!" The knights struggled to break free from the sticky paste, but his arms were glued to the ladder, and it won't budge.

"Fuji, you mind?" Sai presented the honor to Fuji.

"By your leave." Fuji grinned and then, with just one of his massive hand, he began pushing the ladder back.

"W… No! No! NOOO!" The glued knight couldn't do anything as the ladder began to dangerously tilt backward.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Fuji giggled as he pushed the ladder down, and just like that, the ladder fell and crushed the knights on it, as well as the knights it fell unto.

Soon, the other soldiers began to copy this method and then one by one, every ladder that was latched onto the walls were brought down in such way by Fuji.

After the nth ladder fell, Raww had had enough of the mounting casualties due to ladders falling and called the troops back.

Come evening, and the last Zaft offensive attempt for the day, the knights no longer rely on ladders. Instead, they decided to focus all their strength on the main Grand gates of Archangel, trying to bust through it. The knights merged their shields forming a single metal clad column that slowly but surely pushed forward towards the main gate. The other Knights peppered the soldiers with their own arrows to suppress the archers. Unfortunately due to Archangel's tall walls, the arrows weren't so effective. Within the center of the formation were the Exorcists, assembling a battering ram with a spiky ramming head. Knowing this, Prayer ordered Bushido and Karren to double the soldiers on the ground, right before the gates in the event of the breach.

Senba, inspired by Sai's unique glue bomb, took the initiative to go to the kitchen and returned with stockpiles of powdered pepper. His Shiseiken friends knew Senba was a chef, but even they were a bit at lost. "Senba… what are those peppers for?" Urabe scratched his head in confusion. "What, you want to spice them to death?"

Senba answered with a demonstration. He threw a barrelful of pepper to the knight's faces. The microscopic and spicy peppers penetrated the shields and visors of their helmet and into their eyes, causing immense hurting and tearing up. That and the sneezing that followed was murder for knights in armor. In literal sense, as sneezing knights break ranks, making them easy targets for soldiers to bash their heads with rocks and rubbles.

"HAaa-cHOO! AA… AAA… AAA-Gk!" A knight had just about to sneeze when a rock crushed his face dead.

Milly and Neil led the archers on top to shower the column at center with explosive arrows from both sides. Many arrows bounced off the wall of shields and exploded randomly. But some of the arrows that did got through exploded with the force of a dozen fire crackers tied together; enough explosive power to blow off a man's limb or two. The archers were instructed to target the Exorcists at the center, knowing a single explosive arrow in there will cause massive damage. But alas, the knights knew this as well and protected the Exorcists at the center with everything they have, even with their bodies if they must.

Eventually, the battering ram is complete, and the Exorcists pushed it forward out of the cover and charged towards the gates.

Prayer quickly yelled: "BRACE THE GATE!"

The soldiers at the gate quickly hold on to the grand gate. All of its articulate decoration aside, The Archangel Grand gate is a thick slab of solid steel, fortified multiple times, as well as reinforced with steel braces. But even that does not make this gate infallible. And so care still needed to protect this gate from falling. The battering ram came fast and finally collided with great force that rattle the gates to its joints. The soldiers were pushed back by the shock, but they quickly braced the gates again. The Exorcists and the Knights pulled back to regain their momentum, and then brought the ram forward again, battering the gate again and again. Meanwhile, the other knights quickly spread out and flanked the battering ram, shielding them from attacks from the side. Milly groaned as her archers simply cannot penetrate those defenses, even with the exploding arrows.

A great roar caught everyone's attention. It was Fuji, who had bundled up a large stony pillar and wielded it like a spear. The giant roared and slammed the pillar towards the battering ram from above. The exorcists ran away in terror upon seeing the giant pillar falling from the sky. The battering ram was crushed to bits upon impact. The ground shakes as the pillar crashed into the ground, sending a couple of knights falling to the dirt on their backs.

An annoyed fire knight groaned at another failure. "I had just about enough of that giant… where the hell did they recruit that guy anyway?"

"From the hands of the brightest and sickest mind of our empire's own scientist, if sources are to be believed." Raww replied jovially. "But… you're right. That giant is an annoyance." The former Hakutenkun unsheathed his sword, and then the torches flared up to unnatural sizes. "Attendite me, flammis inferni. Mehercule contractus novem, veni et ostendam me ira tua, et mundus INEXORABILIS subvertitur igni. Nullam ut inflammabit inimicos meos morte animas eorum in frigore*!" The flames gathered together. The soldiers and the knights stared in shock as a giant mass of flames gathered at the rear, momentarily stopping the battle that evening. 9 giant balls of fire, composed of masses of skulls made of hell's flame arose, its flicker of flames form the images of the screaming souls of the eternally damned. "Lucifer Spiritus!" Raww sweep his sword.

The flaming hellish fireballs snaking through the air and went straight towards Fuji. The giant quickly raised the pillar he used earlier as a spear and held it up as a shield. 4 out of 9 collided with the pillars and destroyed it to burnt rubbles. The remaining five slither pass the fragments of the pillars and collided with Fuji full force. Two find its way to his head while the other three barraged his body. Fuji screamed as his face was hit by a series of infernal explosions. Worse, like a living creature, the flames began to crawl and burn other parts of his body.

"FUJI! JUMP INTO THE OCEAN!" The giant need not to be told twice, he hurled himself into the sea behind the fortress and doused the hellfire in a loud hiss. Fuji will survive, but he's now out for the count.

Murrue and Natarle quickly took charge of the situation. They quickly ordered the cannons to be prepared and the gun ports to be opened. Within moments, the dreaded Gottfried cannons of the Archangel fortress finally breathes fire again, and spit their steely loads. The Knights setup was prepared under the assumption that the soldiers cannot fire their cannons. And so they are ill equipped for the opposition. The cannonballs smashed through their shields and pulverized them to a bloody pulp. Zaft casualty doubled within moments after the cannons start firing again.

The knights were quickly routed, and that was the sign for Raww to call off today's offensive.

And so the first day ended.

**0000000000000000**

That night…

The Zaft encampments were filled with knights who were worst off today than they did yesterday. Yesterday night their casualty was within the range of hundreds, today more than a thousand knights were dead or incapacitated. In the sick bay tent, dozens of injured and dying knights strewn across ground, groaning, screaming in pain, while the surgeons frantically tried their best to answer all calls for medical attention. Within the officers' tent, the only one who can stay calm is Raww. The rest of the other Fire Knights of his war council were in a state uproar and debate. The council was divided into two: those who vote to retreat, and those who vote to fight on.

"THEY'RE JUST FARMERS WITH PITCHFORKS AND ROCKS!" A knight roared.

"Well those farmers just butchered thousands of us in one day! And they are more than farmers now. Kage had made them into something different entirely; we must pull back for a moment and rethink our strategies!"

"Flee? Like whipped dog? I should've sentenced you to death by flogging for inciting the men to give up!"

"Our men's morale is already weak! Heck, they're ready to sail home now!"

"Or maybe you're just a coward!"

"I LOST MY ENTIRE SQUAD THANKS TO THAT BATTERING RAM FIASCO, DAMN YOU!"

Soon War Councils were at each other's throat and were reaching for their weapons. Fortunately, before things can escalate any further, Raww calm things down with a loud stab of his sword at the center of the table. Every Knight in the room stopped on their tracks and looked at Raww. First, the masked man addressed those who vote to return home. "If we return home now, we lost all credibility. We've only besieged Archangel for 2 days, and suffered thousands of casualties. And yet the 7th division can beat us back so easily. We'll be the laughing stock of every member of Zaft military forces. And putting that aside: we can no longer go back. We are condemned already. But I will not hear any protest. I've given you a chance to back away. You came here of your own volition, knowing full well of the risk. So I don't want to hear anymore of retreat. We've closed that door a long time ago."

The knights who advocated surrender back away, ashamed of themselves. Next, Raww addressed the Knights who advocate continuing the fight. "While I do not support a retreat, to continue to fight as we did today is the epitome of stupidity. You continue to think them as farmers with pitchfork. There's some truth in what you said: put aside all the additional skills Kage had put into them, they are still farmers. But I've seen a farmer who pulled out a spear from his own gut to defend a dying cow. This is not some hired gun. This is a man defending their home. And a man like that is more powerful than 10 hired soldiers. And as you all may know on the various times we have to defend our borders, that strength is substantial. Only this time, we are on the receiving end of the very power we used to defend our Empire. We know what it's like to defend our home to the last man. These men are the same, even though they are our enemies. You cannot ask them to fight any less than you. What you can do is do not underestimate them, lest our men paid the price."

And so the knights who advocate for attack also withdraw their demands in silence. Raww looked at the members of the meeting and noted satisfyingly that they have calmed down. "I've sent Brother Ignis and 2000 knights to intercept Kage. With luck, the Bladebanes would've battered Kage enough that Ignis can delay him long enough."

"Delay him? Brother Raww… how could you look down upon me?" The council looked at Ignis who just entered the tent, bloodied and bruised. "Although… I had to admit Kage do live up to his name." And the fire knight collapsed to his knees to the shock of everyone in the council.

"Brother Ignis!" the knights scurried to their fallen brother's aid. Ignis regale his tale. "The battle was ferocious. Kage, aided by Mwu La Flagga proved as terrifying as thousands of enemies. But in the end, when his defeat is inevitable, Kage stood his ground and allowed Mwu and what's left of his men to escape. We fought to see whom the fate favors… and the fate favors me."

"By the Gods, Ignis. You should be in the infirmary!" One of the Fire Knights gulped at the horrendous injuries that Ignis suffered; it would've killed a normal knight outright.

"Yes. I think I should… but… Brother Raww… Here… here… take this." Ignis passed over a package. Raww looked at it and a smile formed, he looked at Ignis as if asking if this is real. Ignis merely apologize. "Unfortunately, it has been mutilated beyond recognition."

"And Mwu La Flagga? What of him?"

"He escaped. Along with some of the soldiers. I sent a squad to look for them, but…" Ignis coughed some more blood.

"Alright, say no more. To the infirmary with you."

"Brother Raww… make it good." As soon as Ignis was out of sight, Raww grimaced.

His brothers, who were rejoicing, were particularly confused at this. "What's wrong Brother Raww? You should be rejoicing, our enemy is now officially leaderless!"

"Mourn with me brothers. Brother Ignis is dead. That man was an impostor." Raww simply stated, to the shock of his brethren.

"How did you know? He was carrying Ignis' sword."

"His blood. Ignis Von Vulkensang. The bloodline limit of the Vulkensang family is that their blood is lava. And it'll combust upon exposure to the air. If he's truly bleeding, he should be in flames, not bloodbathed. And that sword is indeed Ignis's which is why I knew right away that Ignis is dead."

"THEN-!" The knights were particularly shocked. If Raww knew that man was an impostor, why did he…?

"Because I will use their own traps against them." Raww stated simply. "I knew not of what their end goal… not yet… We do know now that there's a possibility that Kage is still alive, but I will not let them make a fool of me any further. Send a scout and find out what REALLY happened to Ignis' men. Nichol." The young Wood knight appeared out of his invisibility. "Keep a watch on that… 'Ignis'. Don't let him knew that I knew. And tell him that he's discharged from this battle due to severe injuries." Nichol nodded and then quickly conceal himself again.

The Fire Knights also nodded in a salute.

At the same time, in Archangel…

Fuji was being attended to by every doctor in the fortress. The giant had severe burns allover his body and his face. "I'll be fine… by the morning…"

"No you won't. You just got burned by Hellfire. The hottest flame in the world that can even vaporize water and melt rocks. Luckily you jumped quickly into a large body of water aka the sea, otherwise there won't be much left of you." Prayer sighed. "You'll be okay. But as for the fight itself… you can't participate anymore."

Fuji coughed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You did well." Prayer tapped Fuji's leg several times in assurance. Then he turned to Murrue and Natarle, who was about to tell him about their munitions reserve.

"To put it bluntly… we only have half of our ammo reserve left. If they come again like they did yesterday, we're spent." Natarle sum it up in a statement.

"We've also checked the status of the Lohengrin cannon with Murdoch… still no dice." Murrue added mournfully.

"Then we can't rely on cannons anymore." Tolle stated. "We'll fight them with everything. EVERYTHING we got!"

That night, the soldiers of Archangel pull an all nighters on creating something… really big.

**0000000000000000**

Dawn of the second day…

This time, the Zaft knights intend to use every trick they have in their disposal: the Exorcists send nonstop barrages of fireballs; the Emerald knights began the same routine of using the ladder. While a large column composed of mass of shields charged forward, a flaming battering ram at the center.

Likewise, the same routine, the soldiers unleash a hailstorm of explosive arrows, and in addition to dropping rocks. Problem is, unlike before, Fuji was no longer there to back them up. And so, the knights were able to push forward a lot faster than yesterday. In no time at all, ladders had already been set up. Learning the lesson from yesterday, the knights aimed at the much lower cannon port. The cannon ports were being covered with wooden board. They can just hack away at those planks to get in. Awkwardly, the soldiers did very little to stop the knights from going up. With little to no resistance the Knights eagerly raced to the top of the ladder. Once they get upon the said wooden plank however, they saw a soldier emerging from behind the wooden plank, raising an axe. The knight gasped and closed his eyes, preparing to be hacked.

SNAP

They opened their eyes and suddenly realized the soldier didn't cut him. He simply cut a rope that tied the wooden plank… to the Archangel walls. Everywhere the soldiers appeared and hacked down a rope just as the knights reached the closed opening. The wooden boards began to tremble, losing support as the knights on top of them stumbled. And then, another group of 4 soldiers appeared behind the wooden plank, carrying a portable battering ram. Simultaneously, everywhere on the wall, the soldiers pushed the wooden board with the ram, pushing the board, the ladders hanging by them, and thus the knights climbing those ladders, down. The knights below scurry away as the wooden wall collapsed on top of them. Many knights at the front were crushed or killed either by pieces of the wood, or the falling ladders, or the falling knights, or both, or all of them.

"That's a dirty trick! Pull the ladder up again! This time that's the real wall!"

And again the same routine, they again placed the ladder one by one towards the gun opening. But when they get to the opening, the knights gasped as they were welcomed… with a BATTERING RAM, pushed by at least 4 people, to the face. The battering ram smashed through the knight and knocked the ladders off. The other knights gasped. "What the Hell…" As it turns out, every gun port was guarded by a battering ram as well. Every time a knight managed to get into a gun port, a battering ram team stood ready and smashed them down. The soldiers also take turns in case the previous team is already tired or injured. Also, there are gun ports that weren't guarded by battering rams. For those fortunate holes… are guarded by captain, lieutenants, or high seated elite soldiers of the Juppongatana or Shadowguards. To enter is certain death to all normal knights.

The Fire knights looked incredulously at just how effective the strategy works. Raww get this uncomfortable feeling upon seeing this absurd scene. "This looks like… a reverse whack-a-mole…"

Meanwhile, Zaft knight's own battering ram team weren't doing so well either. Forget about the rain of exploding arrows from the top. They're too heavily protected for the arrows to get through anyway. The problem is the grand gates of Archangel are too thick and too heavily fortified, and no matter how many times they battered it, the gates just won't budge. Just then, a familiar archer stood on the surface of the walls of Archangel.

"I guess I had to thank those Shadowguards and Kage for teaching me this wall walking trick…" Milly and the other archers quickly provide cover for the expert sniper. Lockon grinned ear to ear as he prepared his third type of arrow… which also happens to be his deadliest arrow. "The first arrow, Destroyer, has a blunt and heavy lead arrowhead, with a hollow center-it has incredible speed and destructive power. The second type, Bender, focus on accuracy and unpredictable arrow path… here's the third type of arrow: Reaper." Neil pulled out an arrow-spear that is half as long as his other Arrow-spear, but it looked like the stuff of nightmares: in addition of it having multiple spiraling fletching, the arrowhead itself is a four forking scythes that point forward, and the surface of the arrow handle were riddled with barbs and scythes. "Reaper focused on Piercing power, intended to rip everything, even armored troops to shreds… unfortunately…" Lockon gritted his teeth as veins popping around his right arm while he prepared an array of string using his leg as the bow. He placed the Reaper and pulled it to firing position, very, very slowly, signifying the difficulty of the act. Veins popping at the corner of Neils' eyes. "…because this monster's arrowhead oscillates violently and tremble when being fired, they are ridiculously hard to aim… even with my skills, I can only shoot this guy accurately at 40-50 meters at best…" Milly noted that even the act of putting the demonic arrow into shooting position had already made her archery teacher sweating buckets. "…so the most important thing is to wait calmly… and remember… you have all the time in the world. All the time you need."

The archers of Zaft realized that the Flying Sword of the Juppongatana currently sticking up on the wall is up to no good. And so they began to concentrate their fire on Lockon. But with a barrage of arrows from Milly's team, that task was harder than it should have. Until finally, Lockon was ready and he let loose the Reaper. Upon release, as Lockon had explained, the Reaper's arrowhead began to oscillate violently. The momentum from the trembling was carried over to the rest of the arrow body, causing it to spin violently. The Reaper arrow pierced through layers after layers of shields protecting the battering ram, went through it, and even ripped through the battering ram itself! The arrow landed on the ground. But then, sparks began to lit up, and like all other arrows, the Reaper's fletching had also been modified to have explosive tags.

The battering ram exploded from inside out, killing all the Exorcists at the center of the explosion and the massive chain reaction that occurred afterwards generated a gigantic conflagration that burn and kill every knights in nearby vicinity.

"I had enough! I'm going!" A large fire knight wielding a flaming hammer, Ragnos Aurochia charged into the battle.

Raww didn't try to stop him. But one of the Fire knights commented. "I don't understand. I saw with my own eyes that Kage had left the fortress with a whole squad. So how come there's still so many soldiers in the fortress?"

"He did leave them… but I think he left with but a fraction of the total army."

"He left with a small number to counter an army of hundreds of thousands?"

"Victory in battle… is not decided by numbers alone. You should know that already." Raww's thoughts again fly to the impostor Ignis in his camp. 'Ignis set off with 2000 men, and yet he was killed, and there's no sign of his army everywhere… I thought it was sufficient… Kage should at least have only at least 1,000 soldiers when he first set off… thus… I calculated there should be only about 1,500 men in the fortress right now…' Raww looked at the proceeding of the attacks. 'We've been hammering them for hours and they still continued to fight… Kage did well in training their stamina.'

Indeed, the soldiers in the fortress began to feel the benefits of wearing Kage's weight suit 24/7. Now that they've taken them off, everything (like the battering ram) feels lighter, and they get exhausted less quickly. Just then, a ladder landed right on their port. As before, they prepared to shove the battering ram to the knight's face. Once a knight showed the tip of his head, the soldiers yelled a battle cry and charged forward with their ram. To their shock, the battering ram instantly stopped upon impact, and the four soldiers stumbled forward due to the sudden halt. One of the soldiers looked at the ram… and noticed it was floating off the ground. Upon second observation, the ram wasn't floating either; the head was being held by a person… with one hand. The Knight's hand sank into the Battering ram's steel head, as cracks and burning veins began to appear all across the ram, until fire bursting out of them.

"NUOAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Swinging the flaming battering ram with one hand, Ragnos made his presence known by sweeping the ram horizontally, mowing down all unfortunate soldiers in its path to bloody pulp. Prayer quickly noticed a Fire Knight had entered the wall. "We have a breach!"

In the breached area, Ragnos now rampaged with his hammer, smashing and burning every soldier that gets in his way, as well causing massive damage. A whole group of soldiers were bashed away with their bodies in shreds as they try to gang up on him. A soldier screamed and landed a double kick on his chest, but the giant of a fire knight merely ignore a kick to his chest like it was a bug bite. The soldier fell on his back, and Ragnos mercilessly stomped him by the chest. A soldier came charging from the side and the Knight grabbed him by the head. The two captured soldiers were burned to crisp within moments. Ragnos roared beastly amidst the small sea of flames that he created: **"I AM RAGNOS AUROCHIA! FIRE KNIGHT OF THE HOUSE OF AUROCH! FACE ME AND KNOW THE MEANING OF DESPAIR!"**

As he roared these words, something fast and sharp suddenly cut him by the cheek.

"My? This one missed your neck? Forgive this one's incompetence."

Ragnos looked at his challenger. A warrior, whose face was covered in an Oni mask, wearing a straw-hat and draped in a cape with Sakura decoration, stepped forward. The cape is also covered in Samurai shoulder armor of matching Oni-like designs.

"A seated officer? State your name, Challenger!"

"This one goes by the name of Mr. Bushido." Bushido bowed in a traditional Japanese manner. "Juppongatana 9th seat, of the Destruction Sword."

"A ninth seat? Bah! A small fry! I have no interest in swatting down a dozen of you! Bring me someone with more mettle!" Ragnos slammed his fist against his armored chest.

Bushido simply stands ready and pulled out an oddly shaped sword. It wickedly curved like a scimitar, but upon closer observation, the black blade are more distinct to that of a katana, hence matching his Japanese theme. "Please decide whether or not this one a small fry after this." Bushido's one hand assumed the stance of prayer, chanting Buddhist scriptures while his other hand slammed the blade to the floor. The blade generated a small afterimage, right before it stabbed the floor. A shockwave emanated upon impact, and the floor beneath Ragnos was suddenly destroyed and crumbled to dust. The giant fire Knight was caught by surprise and lost his balance. Seeing his chance, Bushido swiped the sword upward, and sent a torrent of crumbled dust and sharp slabs of the floor towards Ragnos, who was forcibly ejected out of the wall from the same way he came in and also knocked away his helmet, revealing a balding tattooed black skinned man.

Ragnos roared as he landed on his back, crushing several knights beneath him. Amazingly, the Fire Knight is still alive. He roared angrily and quickly got back on his feet. Realizing his opponent lives still, Bushido jumped and slide down the crumbled wall and gently landed before the fallen knight.

Ragnos growled as he saw Bushido calmly approach him. "I see… so even the 9th seat was actually this strong? Then I can accept somewhat of how you guys were able to hold out this long." As he said this, Ragnos feature turn more beast-like: his nose turned to snout, horns growing from his head, and his feet turned into an actual hoof. A bull.

"A Zoan-type bloodline, Mammal class: Auroch (AN: an ancestor of modern day bulls and cattle). This will be a battle this one will not take lightly." Bushido placed his sword in a simple traditional Japanese kendo stance.

"**GOOD! RAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!" **The half bull half human stomped his way towards the masked man, spinning his hammer at top. At the same time, Bushido cried and charged forward. The two attacks clashed, sparks of fire flies, the combatants went through one another. Bushido grunted as he felt his ribcage has just been smashed by a cannonball. Ragnos gasped as one of his horns were cut down, his armor's collar was cut, and so is his hammer. The two combatants turned around and faced each other.

Ragnos roared and charged again, swinging his broken hammer wildly. Bushido knew the enemy's strength far outstrip his own, and so he was careful not to let the enemy land a hit. Unfortunately, he was too focused on Ragnos' hammer; the knight suddenly closed the distance and bashed him with a backhand slap. The slap disoriented Bushido for a few moments. This give a chance for Ragnos to sling his hammer over Bushido's back and then he start pushing the swordsman's back against his chest, trying to crush him from the back. Bushido groaned in pain as his ribcage start giving out cracking sound. "Grrrhh…" Finally he balled his palm into a fist, and then. "Namu…san!" He brought down his fist. The said fist trembled, creating an afterimage moments before it landed on Ragnos shoulder. Upon impact, the shoulder armor turned to dust and Ragnos roared in pain. He let go of Bushido as the masked man quickly scurried to his sword, Ragnos continued to yell in pain. His shoulder bone felt like it's in pieces. Bushido had almost regained his sword when he turned to face an outraged Ragnos again, who's angrily swinging his hammer before bringing it down to his head. Fortunately, Bushido switched to a discarded shield at the last second. The hammer gone through the shield, but it was stopped only millimeters away from his masked face. Ragnos growled awkwardly for a moment as his hammer was stuck on the shield… and then suddenly the shield was torn apart and Bushido charged forward, roaring.

A single strike landed, and Bushido sheathed back his blade. The startled Ragnos stood transfixed as his hammer, now completely destroyed to a stump, fell from his hand. His eyes stare blankly; Ragnos turned back to his human form and took a few staggered steps forward. Blood poured out from a gigantic cut appeared across his chest and back. "Your name… again… swordsman?"

"Mr. Bushido. The Destruction Sword."

Ragnos smiled as blood poured out from the corner of his lips. "Fitting title…" and Ragnos Aurochia breathed his last and fell dead, though he remained standing.

Victorious, Bushido sighed in relief, but he himself was in no better state as he spit a blood clot to the dirt. But the other knights angrily charged forward towards Bushido to avenge their fallen lord. Bushido looked left and right, gritted his teeth angrily realizing there's no escape. And so, raising his arm, Bushido slammed his sword to the ground. This time, there are multiple afterimages around his blade just before it struck the ground. The earth split apart in an instant, creating massive fissures all around him. A gigantic destructive shockwave rippled across a small section of the battlefield in a 180 degree radius, with Bushido as the epicenter. The ground rolled and cracked while its fissures swallowed scores and scores of knights caught in it as if they're hapless pebbles in the face of a storm of obliteration.

Upon seeing the ripples of destruction, the knights were terrified and quickly stay away from the masked man. The Fire Knights' eyes who looked at the devastation caused by one single blade stab twitched uncontrollably in disbelief. "And they call us an army of monsters and freaks…"

That was yet another sign for Raww to quickly order a retreat.

**0000000000000000**

Fed up with the mounting level of casualties, the afternoon passed without any offensive attempt from the Zaft forces, giving the soldiers of Archangel a chance for a much needed rest.

"Un…freaking…believable." A fire knight declared exasperatedly as he read the report of today's headcount. The Fire Knights in the war council seem to have lost all their taste for battle, even the ones who were so heated up to fight yesterday. How can they not? This one morning alone, they've lost more men than they did in yesterday's three offensive attempts combined: over 2000 knights and one Fire knight all killed in one morning!

Raww also had other things in his mind. He whispered to Nichol, whom he knew was nearby. "What of… that 'Ignis'?"

"Well… he did nothing, Sire." Nichol dropped his invisibility veil as he stood behind Raww, and reported as it is.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I had my eye on him at all times, use this Blitz Armature to conceal my presence; I followed him everywhere even when he's asleep or go to take a leak or whatever. He did absolutely nothing. He kept acting as if he's still injured and all that, acting as if his cover hasn't been blown, but he did nothing. He made no contact with anyone… he didn't even try to."

'That means he already did something. He's a sleeper cell. Waiting for something… but what?' Raww's train of thought was cut when he began to hear uproar from outside. The dispirited Fire knights rushed out of their tents and gaped in surprise.

The source of the commotion comes from the sight of rows and rows of new knights entering the base. But these knights are different than the normal Emerald Knights or the flaming Exorcists. They are mostly dressed in grey, with ridiculously thick, multi-layered full armor, and many parts are adorned with bolts and spikes. But even more imposing, was their large stature: about 1.5 times taller than normal knights. All members of these heavily armored knights seem either to have a long hair, beard, or both; some of these facial hairs extended out of the openings of their helmets, such as their beard jutting from beneath the helmet or braided hair from the back or both. They're all carrying large, seemingly unwieldy weapons: most of the them carry large war-hammers as long as themselves and the hammerhead is as big as a man's chest, while some carry morning star or enormous swords that looked more like huge slabs of iron, etc. But one uniform equipment they all carry is a large and thick rectangular shield carried on their back, almost as tall as themselves. These shields bear the crest of a hammer and an anvil, adorned with chains. A crest many knights were quick to recognize:

"Forge Corps Legion." Raww declared and bowed down. "Always a pleasure to welcome the forge masters of the Corps."

A Corps Legionnaire, seemingly the leader, yet awkwardly appeared to be the smallest of the group, carrying a halberd, a hammer, a sword and the Corps shield at his back, approached the masked knight. The man further differentiates himself with the rest of the Corps legion for not wearing any helmet and his disarrayed light brown hair is short and loose. "Courtney Hieronymus. Forge Corps Centurion. At your service, Lord Raww." Introducing himself, Courtney bowed down.

The arrival of their artillery expert units brought great joy to the other knights. But Raww merely smiled solemnly. "Are you here to escort me into custody, Lord Hieronymus?"

The festivities ended when Courtney merely stated coldly: "Yes." The knights then remembered that they are in deviance of the law: they waged war during the time of the funeral. An act that disobeyed an order from the royal court. And that is a crime punishable by death. But Courtney pulled out an official letter, signed and sealed by the High Council. "By order of the High Council, Senior Fire Knight Raww le Klueze is to cease all actions and withdraw from command immediately and subject himself to disciplinary action, under the crime of treason. He is to be detained into custody, under the threat of death if he resist, and await judgment from the high court. In short, Lord Klueze… you are under arrest."

Raww smiled calmly, seemingly undaunted by this, unlike his panicking subordinates.

But Courtney quickly chuckled in mischief. "Well… that was the official order. The order however, as you all have heard, does not state the specifics regarding when or where should I detain you. So the way I see it, I think we can wait… until… say…" the Centurion looked at the White fortress of Archangel in the distance. "…until we brought that fortress down… I guess." Courtney smiled innocently.

At this, the knights felt like they can breathe again. The Forge Corps can also be heard giggling behind their helmets, laughing at their brethren's terrified faces. It was all a well planned joke.

Raww also sighed coolly in relief. "Welcome, then."

And with this, the tense atmosphere that enveloped them all officially crumbled, and the knights flocked in to warmly welcome their ironclad brethren. Courtney and Raww also share a brotherly embrace. "Good to see you again Old friend."

"Don't you 'old friend' me, you fox!" Courtney jokingly stated. "I'm still upset of the fact you stole one of my best Legionnaire!"

"In my defense, my involvement was merely giving Athrun a nudge out of the door." Raww laughed.

"Yeah, sure you are." Courtney sarcastically noted, knowing just how big of a 'nudge' a fox like Raww can give. He was smiling cheerfully regardless as he said this. But, his smile turned sour soon after. "But don't get me wrong, Raww. I'm not joking about the letter either. When this is over, I WILL arrest you."

"I understand." Raww nodded understandingly. "Worry not, I won't resist."

In Archangel Fortress…

The heavy use of the explosive arrows began to take its toll. Prayer and Tolle stood in front of the gun port that was breached by Ragnos this morning while Neil and Milly gave their report.

"It was inevitable." Neil explained. "Normally, when an archer fired an arrow, on the aftermath of the battle we can go and collect them back. Most of the time, 60 percent of all arrows shot in a battle can be salvaged this way… but with these explosive arrows… you shoot them, either you miss or hit a bullseye, once they've exploded, they're gone."

Milly followed. "We salvaged some of the arrows used by the enemy but…"

Prayer nodded exasperatedly. Their situation looks gloomier and gloomier. "And how are the men?"

"Dispirited? I supposed that is the word. They knew about the dwindling ammunition. But they can still hold on. Any longer than this though I…" Karren paused as something irked her again.

Prayer noticed the hanging statement and turned to Karren, asking her to go on with a look.

Karren finally stated. "It's Balsam. He's at it again, and he's beginning to gain on the man."

Tolle growled in disgust. "You know what? I had enough of that asshole! I ought to put a foot up his ass and-"

"Leave it." Prayer sternly stated. "We don't have time for that." He pointed at something emerging from the distance. The officers turned and saw towering structures emerging from the forest.

"Are those…" Neil gulped in pure terror. Oh no. It'll be a miracle if they can survive this one unscathed…

"We better get ready… we're in for one wild night."

**0000000000000000**

**0000000000000000**

To be continued


	23. Rise of the Shadows Part 2

**Chapter 23:**

**The End of the Beginning:**

**Rise of the Shadows - the Middle -**

That evening, the offensive started.

But this time, the Archangel Fortress is being hard pressed to hold on. With the arrival of the Forge Corps, the Zaft forces began to employ heavy equipment, such as 10 towering steel plated Siege Towers. Tristan cannons were arranged and began to bombard the Archangel fortress with impunity. Forget the battering ram, now the triple barreled Isolde artillery cannon barraged the gates of Archangel with shot after shot.

To counter this, the Alliance forces had no choice but to use their initially off limits cannons. To conserve ammo however, instead of the simultaneous barrage from all cannons, Murrue and Natarle, aided by Neil and Milly, chooses to aim and fire each cannon individually, so as to make each shot counts. "Aim… FIRE!" A Gottfried cannon roared and its bullet landed accurately and took out a Tristan cannon.

The soldiers, since they can no longer afford to shoot their arrows with impunity, decided on a surefire way to ensure their arrow hits: shoot them POINT BLANK! Sai waited until the enemy reached a dangerously close range before yelling: "FIRE!" As hoped, the arrows hit many of them and exploded, causing massive damage. But some almost managed to get too close. Then, a single heavily armored Corps Legionnaires start moving forward slowly. Like before, Sai waited until they get close, and then fired a volley at point blank. The Legionnaire brought up his shield, and at least 6 arrows stuck on it before exploding in full force. To Sai's horror, once the smoke cleared, the Legionnaire was unscathed and he's still marching forward.

The bespectacled Shadowguard contemplated to fire again, but then someone barked at him from behind and Bushido jumped over him. Roaring, Bushido slashed his katana at the Legionnaire. The heavy unit blocked the slash with his shield… but his horror, Bushido's blade went through his shield like hot knife through butter. "What the-" The Legionnaire didn't have time to finish as the Katana went through his shield and then beheaded him where he stand. Bushido turned to the somewhat frightened Sai. "Strengthen your heart and calm your mind. Even the thickest armors will have chinks that your spear can penetrate. And the mightiest can be slain with but one stroke." Sai regained his bearings and nodded.

Meanwhile, the siege towers are making their way towards the wall. Unlike the ladders, these Siege towers are more heavily protected, and once they do reach the walls, they cannot be pushed down like ladders. And so the soldiers at the top wall tried their best to stop the towers from reaching the walls. Alas, their arrows are simply not enough to penetrate that heavy plating. Well… one can say that… if they are not normal arrows. But one of them suddenly collapsed. "ORAAAA!" Veins popping out of Lockon's arm as he fired another one of his Reaper arrow. The reaper arrow tore through the armor plating, cut off an important pillar structure, causing an entire siege tower to collapse on its own weight. The sniper archer panted and gasped for breath while he's bathing in his own sweat. His right arm is getting blacker and bluer, a sign of internal bleeding and severe bruises. He's injuring himself every time he fired the reaper arrow.

"Enough, Neil-sensei! You keep firing those reaper arrows and you'll destroy your arm!" Milly quickly rushed to her sensei. Neil merely smiled confidently, despite sweat covering his brows. "Look Milly-chan… there are times when you had to get suicidal. Times like these… are the examples." Neil looked nervously over the wall. 8 more siege towers remaining.

"ORAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Fuji suddenly roared and while his other arm was put in a huge sling, his other arm lifted a rubble and throw it hard. The rubble went through a siege tower and it collapsed as well.

Looking at this, Courtney gulped. "I gotta hand it to them, Raww. Killing Ragnos I can deal with, but they just went through 3 siege towers within minutes… That's a hell of a record… even for Alliance soldiers of any division… And WHAT the hell is that GIANT?" The Centurion screamed the last part in frustration.

"Don't get me started. And you haven't seen anything yet." Raww commented glumly.

The cannons began to focus on the siege towers. But alas, the cannonballs just can't get through that thick armor. And the siege towers are getting closer and closer. Murrue roared. "Not at the towers!" She pointed at a bunch of Legionnaires pushing the towers. "Shoot the Legionnaires! Bring them down!" The cannon team quickly adjusted their cannons to shoot downward. A salvo of three cannons decimated the base of the siege tower along with the Legionnaires pushing the towers and it collapsed as well. But by that time, two towers had reached the walls. The knights inside it were eagerly waiting to burst out. Unknown to them, Tolle and Yoko were waiting just outside the towers. The moment the tower door opened, the knights burst out, but they were welcomed with a hail of Molotov cocktails of fish oil. The Molotov exploded in their faces and burned the insides of the towers' top floor.

By then however, the rest of the towers had landed on the walls and start pouring soldiers. The soldiers were quickly overwhelmed. But Prayer and Sven were quick to the rescue of the left flank wall. The right flank however… Tolle noticed the right wall is in danger of falling as a single banner of Zaft was lifted. Tolle roared in deviance, carrying two swords, he began cutting his way through a swath of Zaft knights. Every knight thinks he's the real Kage at this point and began running away in fear or just jump over the wall if only to escape his wrath. By the time Tolle arrived where he needs be, he already left a trail of dead Zaft knights on the upper wall's floor. He reached a foot of the knights erecting the banner and cut the leg down. The knight roared in pain, but Tolle ended his scream short with a sword to his gullet. He grabbed the banner staff and realized it's also a spear. He took the spear and looked around and saw a bunch of angry knights glaring at him. "Come on!" Tolle challenged, holding a spear and a sword in his hands.

The knights roared and charged at the boy. The first knight got stabbed through his head with the spear. "THIS IS FOR KUZZEY!" Tolle grabbed the knight's sword and slide under the next two knights, slitting their stomach as he went. "THIS IS FOR AMATERASU!" Then he grabbed the previous spear by the base of the spear and pulled it out to stab another knight in the stomach. Tolle grabbed another sword while he threw the current one to another knight, killing him instantly.

Before he can continue, a heavily armored knight appeared before him. A Corps Legionnaire, carrying a pair of swords, his shield covered his back. Tolle gritted his teeth and roared as he swiped an axe from the ground. He slashed his sword first, but the Legionnaire bashed it away to pieces and then retaliated with a sword stab. Tolle backed away to avoid the stab, but all the sudden, the sword's handle extended, turning it into a short spear, dramatically increasing its reach. Tolle reflexively bent downward and narrowly missed the stab, earning a scratch on his shoulder. Roaring angrily, he dashed forward, step over the Legionnaire and roll over his shield, knocking it off the Legionnaire's back, exposing a sizeable chink just underneath the back of the helmet exposing the neck and Tolle quickly smashed the axe there. The Legionnaire screamed in pain. Tolle grabbed the Legionnaire's arms from behind, jumped, placed his feet at the axe before stomped away, further sinking the axe while forcibly pushed the Legionnaire away. The feat earned Tolle an unexpected loot. The two Lance-Sword that the Legionnaire were using ended up in his hands. Tolle quickly stab the spear and the sword to Legionnaire's belly before finishing with a beheading through a double slash underneath the helmet. "AND THIS IS FOR MY COUNTRYMEN!" Tolle breathe heavily as he regained his bearings and looked at the two new weapons.

At first glance, it looked like a pair of swords. But the handle, he noted, can be extended to the length to almost the same length as the sword itself at a flick of a finger, creating a short spear. It can also be retracted as easily to make a sword for close combat capability. It's quite light and sturdy, despite the unique mechanism. The two Lance-swords can also be combined pommel to pommel, creating a double headed spear. Tolle smiled satisfying. Kira has Shiki, and now he just found a weapon that will become his for the rest of the foreseeable future. A spear that can extend to the sky, as if reaching for it… "Skygraspers. Yep. That does sound like a good name." Having finished naming and admiring his new Skygraspers, Tolle saw the situation and the time is just about right, all siege towers have landed and vulnerable. "NOW!" He yelled as loud as his tired lung can.

Prayer heard the call and realized the time is now indeed. "BALLISTA UNIT! NOW!" As instructed, groups of Ballista squad appeared allover the walls, flanking the siege towers. They quickly aimed at the tower and fired a massive steel tipped hook arrow, tied to one end of the rope, the other end were tied to a weight currently held suspended. The large hook arrow went through the Siege Tower's armor plating and its hook latched on to the tower's insides. Two of such arrows were fired to each tower. And then, the Ballista team quickly dropped the weights connected to the rope tied to the said arrow. The weight went into a short free fall and stopped suddenly, pulling the rope. On the other end, the arrows were yanked hard, and the whole structure began to tilt dangerously until the siege tower collapsed at last, crushing other knights beneath it as well as the ones inside it. It became apparent then that the Soldiers had already prepared for this.

Courtney gasped and held his breath as he watched more and more of the Ballista squads appeared, and the same routine occurred again. One by one the towers were brought down, routing the knights around them. "Emperor, deliver us… is this really the 7th division?"

Tolle looked at the routed knights and grinned satisfyingly beneath his mask. He looked far ahead, saw Raww from the distance and realized he was looking at him. Tolle fearlessly glared back, took the spear flag, and, before the horrified eyes of all stunned Zaft knights, he burned the banner of Zaft and then stabbed it to the ground, upside down: a declaration of war as well as an insult to the Zaft Empire.

Contrary to what one would expect of a loyal officer of the Empire, Raww's lips parted into a smile of admiration. "Someone make note of that man's bravery."

The soldiers, likewise, looked in awe of the Shadowguard. Karren whistled. "Who is that fake Kage? He's gonna be somebody someday…"

One of the soldiers answered. "He came with Kage along with the other Shadowguards… I think his name is… Tolle… Tolle Koenig… I think."

"Tolle Koenig…" Sven repeat the name.

Bushido smiled. "This one shall remember the name."

**0000000000000000**

The Alliance soldiers celebrate their victory. They began to hope that not only they may survive this… they might actually WIN this!

But away from all the revelry, the officers of the Alliance forces engaged in a rather gloom meeting.

"We're out? As in… completely OUT?" Yoko exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes. Our battle today really ran us dry. All we have left are just a couple barrels of arrows. And tomorrow… the cannons are probably good for only one more salvo… and that's it." Murrue made her report.

"We're out of ammo." Tolle surmised.

"And men." Lockon followed his right arm in a sling. "But didn't Kage leave us a strategy when the ammos are out?"

"He did… actually…" Tolle pull out the second letter. He ripped it open and read it before showing its content to the others.

They read it, and left bewildered as well as horrified.

Natarle stood aghast. What on earth is going on in that boy's head? "It's… It's…"

"Terrifying? Unethical?" Chiba felt like she almost vomited.

"But to be honest if you look at it from a logical standpoint…" Urabe gulped. "It might be the only choice we have left…"

"But I still don't agree about this part. We can't do this! Not only because it's suicide, it's also not right!" Karren protested over a part of the strategy.

"We'll think of some other way."

And everyone sickeningly agreed on that note.

**0000000000000000**

Few hours later, in Zaft Encampment…

The encampment was silent that night. Tired and weary after today's ordeal, the knights were all fast asleep. Only a few were awake as they stand guard at each opening. The only tent still alight is the officer's tent. Inside, Raww and his war council are still arguing and thinking up a strategy to take the fortress down, but at this point, they too are losing spirit. They've besieged the Archangel for only for three nights and two days, yet it felt like they've fought for months. Even when the Legions of the Corps arrived, victory seems so far away.

"They should be running out of ammunitions soon, I believe." Raww started as the war council contemplated their next move. "As it is… I believe they'll try something desperate soon."

"We may have lost our entire siege towers… many of our men were killed, but based on numbers and troop conditions, we're still come ahead." A Courtney was somewhat skeptic. "You really think they'll be that desperate?"

"You know what I think? In this battle I somehow reminded of my many matches with Athrun-kun. Every time I think that he won't do a certain move, he slam it in front of my face and do it." Raww frowned as he played around with a chess piece in his hand, his favorite, the bishop. "And Kage's way of thinking is a LOT like Athrun… in ways even I can't imagine."

And then, they suddenly heard an ungodly roar coming from outside. The Fire knights rushed outside to see what's happening.

"They're must be insane…" a Fire knight commented upon seeing what's happening.

To their shock, the Alliance forces took the initiative and go on the OFFENSE.

"You think?" Raww put on his helmet and quickly yelled. "FORM THE LINE!"

Indeed, Kage's second plan, in the event of the ammunition runs out is for the Alliance soldiers to go on the offense. As insane as it may sound. The 1400 men were separated into teams. Small teams, each led by a senior officer. The whole Zaft encampments were attacked simultaneously from every direction, in the dead of the night. The Knights would've easily slaughtered this paltry army… except the fact they are all being led by KAGE.

"Kage led an army and attacked the Stables!"

"Are you nuts? We got Kage attacking the supplies here!"

"I got Kage attacking the western gate!"

The conflicting information of Kage appearing everywhere caused a great confusion among the knights.

Tolle and Prayer led a team and attack from the front at 2 different points.

Chiba and Karren attack the encampment's left flank also at 2 different points.

Senba and Urabe attack from the right flank, also at 2 different points.

Sven and Bushido attack from the rear, also at 2 different points.

And they all wear the garments of Shadowguards, making it as if Kage appeared everywhere. Compounded with their losses, and the terrifying image that Kage had garnered, this caused a great terror among the knights, slowing their response. This allowed the soldiers a few minutes of undisturbed chance to create some havoc. Simultaneous attacks on 8 different spots. Occasionally killing knights, loot supplies whenever possible, bring down the tents and stockades… whatever it takes. Peculiarly, despite the potentially catastrophic damage they could've caused, the soldiers quickly retreated after they merely did minute damage. The letter instructed each team to wreak havoc and then leave under the cover of darkness, as soon as a Fire Knight managed to regain control of their army. And then they attack again at a different location, and repeat the same routine. Each team is to do it twice, and only twice, before they retreat back to the fortress. A hit and run.

…the letter also stated that they must also BURN the forest during the attacks. No matter what they do, it is important. Doing so will maximize the damage beyond what small numbers can do, and forced the Zaft knights to break camp and moved somewhere else, farther away from the Fortress.

Unfortunately, Karren protested at this idea. "The forest is the Archangel's second wall. It had made the deployment of Zaft army to be hindered as the trees get in their way. Without the trees, Zaft knights will be able to maneuver more easily and the fortress Archangel will be exposed completely. We can't burn our own defenses!" Her protest was heard. And so the soldiers unanimously agreed not to conform to this order. However, those who attacked the supply camp still set the enemy's provision on fire.

Furthermore, to compensate, the soldiers deviates slightly from the order and attacked the encampment for the third time. However, there's a reason Kage ordered to attack only twice. The first attack makes use of the initial chaos. The second attack makes use of the time needed for the Knights to take control of the situation. The third attack is ill advised because, by that time, most of the enemy's forces would've already recovered from the shock, and have been brought back under control to respond properly.

Fortunately, the Shiseiken pointed this out, and the soldiers finally opted for an alternative.

A squad led by Kage attacked again. The Fire Knight in command noticed the attack and yelled the order to form the line. All the sudden, out of nowhere, an arrow spear missed the Fire Knight by the throat, nearly killing him. The knights were shocked to find their leader was attacked, and in the confusion that follows, a single salvo of arrows rain upon them, after which, all the sudden, multiple squads of Soldiers burst out of the darkness and attacked the confused knights from every direction.

"W… What? How many ambushers did they-!"

And the knights were being ganged upon. For the third attack, the soldiers were led by the Shiseiken to gang up on one team at a time, under support fire of the expert archers: Neil and Milly, hiding in an obstructed terrain along with their team of archers. However, as with the previous attacks, the soldiers decided to flee as soon as they've done very little damage, as if the point was only to scare them.

"Next, Milly-chan, aim at that group by the trees. Men! Follow her lead!" His arm still injured, Neil can only give instructions to Milly while giving her pointers. Milly had made a makeshift large bow using trees which she used to fire Neil's spear arrow. Unlike her master, she still needs to use both of her hands to pull the bowstring. But it's been bloody damn effective so far. Milly let loose the Destroyer this time, as her archer team followed suit. The fire knight blocked the Destroyer in time, but the blunt arrow left an imprint on his shield and knocked him off his mount. The arrow shower that followed slew the Fire Knight's horse and many of the knights as well. Such was the accuracy. The Fire knight fell only to see Kages coming from every direction. He quickly stood up to fight back, but a Kage with a curved Katana sliced his arm off, the other with Katanas sliced him twice by the chests, and one with a Lance-Sword stab him by the jaw killing him instantly. The other knights were quickly routed. But the soldiers did not chase them and instead flee again.

"Okay, here's the last raid, and then we're off." Tolle gave out instruction as the ambushers retreated back.

Their last target is a squad stationed near the infirmary. The Knights in this area were being lead by a certain young wood knight. But unlike the other units, Nichol ordered the Knights to charge forward. "We charge! Don't let them gain a momentum. Take them head on! CHAAARGE!" The Wood knight led his brethren and charged straight to where Tolle and Prayer were waiting. The two alliance soldiers didn't expect this, and so they had no choice to order a charge as well. Thus the ambushers' squads charged out of their hiding spot prematurely before the archers can fire. The two armies collided and the formation is in complete mess. As the result, the archers couldn't give a support, fearing they might shoot at their own.

Nichol roared as he punched a soldier, seemingly gently, but in reality, the soldier's neck was dislocated. Another soldier came at him with a spear. The boy smoothly dodged the spear, gave a light stab with his two fingers at the soldier's chest, and the man's heart burst out of his back. A soldier didn't have a chance to scream when Nichol slap and spin his head 180 degrees, breaking it. Within moments, Nichol had scored dozens of kills and the soldiers learn to stay far away from the boy's gentle touches for it means certain death.

However, this high headcount practically paint a targeting mark on Nichol's head, as Milly quickly surmised that this boy has to go. She quickly aimed at the commanding officers, waiting for an opening. Problem is the boy showed very few opening, a clear sign of a trained fighter. But then, Tolle charged at him with a roar and Nichol was distracted, giving that opening. She quickly let loose the destroyer.

Nichol heard the sound of the approaching object and turned around to see a blunt arrow mere seconds away from goring his head. His bloodline limit kicked in and with supersonic speed, he managed to smash the arrow away. But the projectile was shot with such force, his hands gone numb just by deflecting it, and he stumbled to the ground. Before he can recover, the Shadowguard with twin Lancesword is already right in front of him, ready to make the killing stroke that he cannot dodge in time.

Until a long two-handed sword slide in and blocked the attack.

Nichol looked at his savior and gaped. It was Ignis… or rather… the 'fake' Ignis. "YOU? What…"

"FORM THE LINE! REFORM THE LINE!" Ignis shouted amidst the chaos. The knights weren't aware about the whole fake Ignis ordeal, so when they saw a Fire Knight giving orders, they instinctively followed. Ignis swing his sword and smashed the Lancesword away. Ignis glared at the Shadowguard. The masked warrior seems unnerved at the glare as he quickly shouted. "PULL BACK! PULL BAAACK!"

And within moments the ambushers retreated into the darkness. Just then, the archers again fired another salvo to cover for the fleeing soldiers. The soldiers are fleeing. Ignis stared at the downed Nichol and offered his helping hand.

Nichol looked at Ignis skeptically and finally took that hand and get back to his feet. Nichol blinked at the sensation. It felt warm… and… kind? He quickly shook his head. Get a grip Nichol! This man is a spy. He'll try to earn your trust! Nichol's train of thoughts was cut off as a tide of angry roar began to rise.

"Those natural bastards! How dare they attack us!" The knights were angry. The damage to their encampment is negligible. The casualties are minuscule, when one compared it to the previously astronomical headcount. The damage was more to their pride rather than body. Multiple waves of night raid at various points of their encampments and a squad of knights was nearly annihilated, one Fire knight is dead, and yet there's not a single alliance soldier was captured or killed. The attack was intended more for a showoff: that the Naturals can come and go inside their encampment as they please. That if they choose to, they could've caused more damage than they already have. And that, naturally, pissed everybody off.

Thus, the angry knights began to leave their posts and charged ahead, chasing after the fleeing soldiers into the fortress. Nichol was horrified at this, and he was about to rose up and chased after them when he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. "Don't go." Nichol turned and saw Ignis, bearing down on him. "It's a trap." Nichol was compelled to slap that arm away, but these warmness… the sincerity in his tone, and the kindness he perceived forced him to stand down and lay still, and listen to what these man said.

Raww is also concerned about how his knights, consumed by rage and frustration charged out of the encampment to chase the fleeing soldiers. One Fire knight in particular was reeling them, and he was quickly assembling yet another army. "Onward! We'll get those naturals! And we'll take down that fortress tonight!" The knights were more than happy to oblige.

Raww quickly approached the Fire knight and saw it was Etious. "Brother Etious! Stop them! You're heading towards a trap!"

"You've said it yourself. They've run out the supplies for their weapons. This night attack is a proof of that: this is a sign of desperation. If they're using all of their standing forces to do this, then now is the only chance to conquer that infernal fortress! Before they can recover!"

Raww shook his head. "This isn't the same. Listen to me Brother… Kage has proven to us that he was capable of controlling his army even when he's miles away from them. There's a purpose in everything he does. And I do not believe he would risk the total annihilation of his standing army just for the sole purpose of pissing us off!"

"All the MORE reason to stop them NOW! If these soldiers are Kage's eyes and limbs, then it'll be better to cut them off now before he came up with more imaginative means to destroy us!" Etious argued again. His decision to counterattack now seems final, and Raww realized Etious was too angry as well as too confused to listen to reason. Before Raww can say anything else that might change his mind, Etious charged ahead, along with other knights.

Meanwhile…

The Shadowguards and the other Kage copycats led the alliance soldiers on the escape. Tolle paused for a moment, climbed a tree and looked behind. He saw torches and loud noises of knights trampling towards them. He realized the first phase of the plan is working. Just then, an arrow narrowly missed his head. Instead of being angry, Tolle merely smiled nervously. 'Oh, we've pissed them off alright.' And he quickly jumped away to another safer tree.

Indeed, the knights were very angry. All the frustration they've been building up seems to explode that night. Etious and a squad of Exorcists and Knights charged ahead of everyone. He saw Tolle at the tree, took a crossbow and fired. Cursing when he missed. Angrily, Etious followed that fake Kage as he jumped from tree to tree, far ahead of him, but Etious somehow managed to keep up, if barely. "Keep jumping you cowardly monkey… once I get my hands on you…!" Etious keep looking up as he rushed through the forest with his men in tow. He forgot to keep an eye at the other soldiers. But then again, he felt that he didn't have to. If they take out the leader, the other soldiers would just disperse. Right?

And then, the Shadowguard suddenly jumped out of the view. Etious quickened his pace for fear of losing their prey. There's an opening up ahead, and they are leaving the forest. Once they get out of the forest, they were welcomed with a loud battle cry that stopped them on their tracks. In front of them, masses of soldiers had gathered in an unruly battle formation. Yelling, screaming, crying for blood. Etious gritted his teeth and answered the yell with the battlecry of his own. The cry was answered by all other knights in vicinity. And they quickly charged.

It was dark. But the knights need not any lighting to recognize their enemies and they plowed through the unruly militia army like grass. The Knights butchered everyone in their way, not even a single militia soldier was left untouched, and not an ounce of mercy was given. They killed them all, cut them all to pieces. The Alliance soldiers' battle cry died down as their soldiers were slaughtered one by one. And that was when Etious felt something really strange is going on. These soldiers… they're carrying weapon, yet why didn't they attack back? He heard their battle cry… so why didn't he hear their screams of pain?

And then, dawn cracked. As the first light burst out from the horizon, Etious's eyes were opened to the truth.

The soldiers… were merely human sized scarecrows being dressed up and crudely set so as to resemble actual soldiers. The knights stopped when they all realized they've been cutting apart dolls. "We… We've been tricked?"

But Etious' mind flew back to what Raww said: _"There's a purpose in everything he does." _ Etious grabbed a scarecrow and rummaged it. Then he found packages of foul smelling shrapnel buried inside the scarecrows. And there's a talisman of some sort inside it. Etious looked again at their surroundings and realized his knights were standing right in the middle of hundreds of such dolls. He looked again at the shrapnel, making note of the foul odor, recognizing the smell.

In a hidden and safe spot, far away from the danger area, Tolle took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and made the seal: "Katsu."

The last thing that crossed Etious mind was the sentence: "Forgive me, Brother Raww… I've doomed us all."

In the Zaft encampment, Raww heard the sound of the explosion and realized what's going on, and so he mourned yet again for another one of their brothers was lost.

**0000000000000000**

In the morning, the knights visited the place of the disaster and began trudging through the dead. That night, Etious brought about 780 knights with him, and right now they're all dead, no survivors. The knights mournfully took off the fallen one's weapons and armor, and then lined up their bodies to be carried back to the encampment, to be buried accordingly.

Then, Raww arrived at the scene, together with 'Ignis', Courtney, and Nichol. Nichol, in particular, was perplexed at the carnage before him. "I don't understand… how… how can he do this to us so easily? To make us sent thousands of our brothers to their deaths…"

Raww was wondering about that as well. Quite frankly, his first guess was this Ignis was a spy. But, Nichol had confirmed that Ignis didn't try to contact anyone. He remained in isolation… heck, he chose to isolate himself, never get out, and only yesterday he fought for them! Now Raww purposefully brought the man along to see if he can extract the man's true color.

'Ignis' saw the carnage with horror, but in particular, he pay attention to the knights carrying the dead back to camp. There are only a few dozen corpses left now and they've been lined up, ready to be moved.

"Horrifying isn't it? Brother Ignis?" Raww started.

Ignis didn't answer. Instead, to the surprise of everyone, he got down from his mount and approached a corpse.

"Ignis?" Raww was somewhat alarmed, but he kept his silence.

Ignis studied a corpse, and then asked for a dagger from a knight. Carefully, Ignis pricked a small wound at the corpse' body. The blood was black and dirty. Ignis suddenly stood upright, seemingly in shock. "Oh no… Brother Raww… we have to burn these bodies!"

"What?" Now Raww was a bit surprised. "Why?"

"These bodies are **diseased!**"

Of all the possible excuses a spy can come up with to destroy a corpse, this one is the least expected and by far the most terrifying reason Raww ever heard all his life. "I beg…your…pardon?" And as the weight of those words entered his consciousness, Raww forget about the whole spy ordeal for a moment and was quick to connect the dots, realizing what's really going on. The full scope of Kage's second strategy came crashing in as if Raww was reading the full content of Kage's second letter before his very eyes. "By the… Gods…" Kage wasn't aiming to slaughter just a paltry few hundred with some trap that make use of their ego. His target… was the entire army!

The Senior Knights quickly rushed back to the encampment as soon as they burned all the knights' bodies in a crude funeral pyre, but they knew it was too late: by now most of the bodies has been taken back to the main encampment and their tainted equipments have already been salvaged, the intact ones have been redistributed to the army-effectively infecting them all with the disease. The damage is done.

And in a quick order…

Hundreds of Knights who handled the corpses were told to line up and quarantined in an isolated area, far away from the main encampment, guarded by other knights with special masks to keep themselves from being infected.

"The Knights' corpses were lacerated with shrapnel that has been dipped into the blood of the Alliance own dead soldiers… ones which had become rotten and diseased, if I might add." Raww explained as he showed the War Council a single shrapnel in his hand. Its foul stench fills the air. "The shrapnel infected the dead bodies of our Knights with diseases as it killed them. Knowing that we will come to collect our dead, they used those corpses as a medium to infect us all. These few doomed hundreds were but the firsts of many. By now the infection had spread throughout our army. As it is… we're looking at a major epidemic in the making."

The Fire knights paled at the explanation. They looked at each other with worry. The advanced may have a stronger immunity than the naturals… but that doesn't make them invulnerable to diseases. "First they attacked us with trick explosive arrows and now they sent diseases at us! What kind of sick mind of a monster could come up with such a scheme?"

"One whose plan had succeeded beyond our wildest imagination. We have to break camp and abort the whole operation." Raww declared. Some knights were still wondering if their ears heard the statement right.

"You mean we must… retreat? Admit that our expedition is a total failure?" One of the Fire Knights shouted in rage and denial as he banged the table, crushing it.

Raww pressed on. "We were too late to stop this. Some of these bodies had been buried instead of being properly burned. Do you understand? The land itself is diseased! Our army cannot stay here anymore. And we cannot fight a war with disease rampaging in our ranks! We must…" Raww gritted his teeth in pure anger. It took him every ounce of his dignity to say this. "…we must pull back and call off this campaign… or our losses will become even worse!"

The Fire Knights of the council tried to find some way to retort the statement, but they too are at lost.

With a heavy heart, Raww cast a vote. "I'm no longer a Hakutenkun. Yet you all followed me out of your respect to me. I appreciate that… but…I… have doomed us all. I will take full responsibility for this. This… proposal of retreat… is not an order. It's a suggestion. You all can choose. All those in favor to leave… raise your hands."

A reluctant unanimous decision was made.

In a small Zaft tent…

Ignis was placed in a room arrest. He refused to remove his helmet, but he was barred from leaving the tent. Only Nichol was currently present and kept watch of the fake Fire Knight.

"You're the strangest spy I've ever met." Nichol blatantly stated.

"Spy? Me? After all I've done for you guys?"

"We know who you are." Nichol replied. No more need to play hide and seek. Just go at it clean.

"Very poor choice of words. Knowing implies knowledge of names and status. Just because you know my job description doesn't make you know who I am."

"So you admit that you're a spy?"

"I admit I'm not who I claimed to be." 'Ignis' came clean. "But you've been following me for the last few days, tracing my every step. If I've done anything, you would be the first to know."

Nichol blinked and looked at the fake knight. So he knew he was following him even when he's invisible? For a moment, he wanted to ask who are you. But the question that flowed out of his lips was: "Why did you saved me last night?"

"Maybe because I wanted to earn your trust?"

Textbook answer. Of course. But the boy felt the spy was lying. Before Nichol can explore any further, Raww burst into the tent. He looked at Nichol and then to 'Ignis.'

"So he confessed?"

"In a way." Nichol nodded.

The fake Ignis didn't say anything.

"So. What are you after Mr. Impostor?"

"Imagine a firecracker. You placed it at the open palm of your hand. You set it off, it explodes, and you get burned." The fake Ignis began to talk in gibberish. Nichol was a bit taken back and thought of beating some sense into the man but Raww, peculiarly interested, motioned the Fake Ignis to go on. "Now you place that same firecracker in your hand, you wrapped your fingers around it, closed it in your fist, you set it off. What happened next?" The Fake knight chuckled at the obvious answer. "Your wife will be opening your ketchup bottles for the rest of her life."

Raww glanced meaningfully at the Fake Ignis before him, trying to figure this man out. His gaze flew towards the damaged and battered Archangel fortress. The gaping hole left behind by Ragnos' breach is visible even from this distance. Wait. A gaping hole?

Raww quickly turned to the Fake Ignis. His frown of realization turned into a curious smile at this mysterious helper. "So. You've warned us of the disease… and then you gave us the door to Archangel. What do you hope to gain from all this?"

The Fake Ignis merely stated coldly: "Only to bring that damn fortress down."

**0000000000000000**

That afternoon, the scout sent from the Archangel Fortress returned with happy news: the Zaft forces had retreated, en-masse.

The soldiers cheered and yelled cries of joy the like of which that have never been heard in the halls of the Fortress upon the news. "WE WON! HAHHAHAW! WE WOOON! THE BATTLE IS OVER!"

They hugged each other, they danced, they sing, they laughed. Some even cried tears of joy for having managed to survive.

"I can't believe it. We've survived two invasions! Two invasions! Can you believe it?" A weary soldier relaxed with his back against a crumbling wall.

"Two? Where's the other one came from?" Another one looked at the weary soldier.

"The other one was the Bladebane invasion. That's 120,000 strong. Kage-Taichou must be giving them Hell right now."

"How can you tell?"

"Have you seen even a single Bladebane throughout this whole ordeal?" The soldier pointed out.

The other soldier blinked and realized it was true. Not a single Bladebane was seen throughout the battle. They only see the Forge Corps, the Exorcists, several Fire Knights and lots of Emerald Knights, but no Bladebanes. If the Bladebane invasion had defeated Kage and his men, they should've been here days ago and joined the invasion. And they'll be worse off. "Blimey… you're right…"

"They say we soldiers are always at the mercy of our commanders. Well, I thank the gods they've given a commander as good as Kage-Taichou. If I survive this, I swear I'm gonna burn incenses, asking the Gods so that the Captain can live to be a hundred!"

The senior officers were also glad that it was over. Murrue sighed and collapsed on her chair, tired as hell. Natarle checked the cannons to see if they are in need of any repairs or maintenance. Neil took a few swigs off his brandy, all inhibition naught. He's been holding it for quite some time now. Karren took the rare opportunity to remove her prosthetic arm and get it checked. She ripped off so many Zaft knights' heads with it that she feared the mechanism will begin to rust. Bushido went to the workshop to have a chip on his sword fixed. Sven… God knows what he's doing.

The Shadowguards and Prayer however, kept their joy reserved. They currently are observing the massive gaping maw of the Archangel Wall. The result of Ragnos' rampage earlier. Prayer looked at the damage and realized it's beyond repair and commented. "They will definitely come from here… and this is where we gonna make our stand."

Tolle took a deep breath and exhaled exasperatedly. "You're sure he'll come? After the Hell we've given them? After everything Kira threw at them?" Tolle rip the second strategy letter to pieces and let the wind took it.

Prayer nodded. "Yes. My brother and I knew Raww too well. Retreat first and then swiftly come back when we rest our guard was the oldest trick in the book he had. From the military point of view…I had to admit it: Kira had predicted everything accurately down to the last detail. And he still has the last trick."

Sai held the last letter in his hand. "I still hope Kira was wrong. I still hope he's just exaggerating." The last letter contains the most monstrous order a man can give. He dearly hoped the wall will stand, otherwise…

Prayer blinked. That's when he noticed everyone in the Shadowguard were in a very gloom atmosphere. Prayer frowned. "…is there something wrong?"

The Shadowguards looked at Prayer and sighed exasperatedly. "We've known Kage… no… we've known Kira for 3 years. Long before… all this…" Sai explained. "During those times… we… well… if someone came at us and tell us that Kira was the sort of person that can… that can… think up a plan that can butcher thousands of people… carnage of this scale… we'd say either you're drunk or completely off your bonkers."

"He wasn't always like this?" Prayer understood what Sai meant though. When you compare how Kira Yamato acted as a chef for the 9th division to how he acted as Kage captain of the 7th division, they're like two vastly different people.

"He's got like… a patience and generosity of a Buddha! It takes a hell lot to piss him off. And I do mean a HELL lot."

Prayer's mouth opened to a small "Hooo… But you know… he was able to outsmart even Raww. And that's saying it a lot. Even I would never thought of harnessing a disease as a weapon in such a manner. You don't get to be that smart without some basic ABC in this area from childhood. Did you guys know him before those 3 years?"

The Shadowguards looked at each other in realization, now that Prayer pointed it out. True. Kira never breathe a word about how he was before he met them. Sure, he told them about his foster parents. He told them about why he was in Amaterasu. But he never…get into the details. They laughed it off and never cared since Kira had always been…well… Kira… And now… only now do they realize… they don't know anything about Kira Yamato.

**0000000000000000**

As revelry continued in Archangel, danger began to lurk again.

The majority of the Zaft forces did retreated. But Raww, with 45,000 uninfected Knights, along with Courtney, Nichol, and the Fake Ignis, in secret, peeled off and returned back through a different route to Archangel.

The remaining Legionnaires were carrying a couple of large metallic cylindrical contraptions at their back.

The Fake Ignis looked at the contraptions skeptically. "You sure those things can deliver?"

"Ha. If you're a Fire Knight, you should know. Enough Fire… can undo anything." Raww laughed.

The army marched undaunted towards the Archangel.

Come evening, the Fortress is in sight.

Nichol once again became invisible and sneak into the fortress perimeter. The guards are minimal. A former Onyx Hassassin, the green haired boy walked soundlessly through the perimeter. 'Blimey. This is a piece of cake…' Soon, he reached the base of the walls, right before the hole. 'Yosh… no trap or anything. The Corps can plant the explosives saf-' a spear suddenly flew straight at him and nearly crushed him outright by millimeters.

'W… WHAT?' He looked upward in horror. A feminine looking Kage had just unleashed a giant arrow with both of her hand. Next to her is Lockon Stratos, accompanied by the other Kage lookalikes. 'D… Did they see me?' One more look at their eyes, and he realized they did see him. But only until just now.

Milly honestly didn't know what to expect. There she was, standing on guard in the gaping hole, asking Lockon some pointers as to how to better use his spear arrows, and Neil did gave her some. She unleashed one of his arrows on a whim to some random direction. And then the arrow landed… apparently, by pure coincidence, very close to an invisible knight who happened to be there. Too close, that the Invisible knight unwittingly revealed himself.

One more look at the exposed Knight was all it took. "ENEMY SIGHTED! WE GOT COMPANY! SOUND THE ALARM!" Lockon roared as loud as he can. The soldiers gasped in surprise and quickly ring the alarm bell as loud as he can, waking up the whole base as torches were lit everywhere. Nichol realized he had blown it and quickly retreated back to the main army.

Raww's eyes widened in awkwardness. Courtney slapped his head. "Just our luck. There goes our surprise attack."

The soldiers in Archangel jerked awake and quickly returned to their position. This time, it only took 5 minutes for them all to enter battle station. In the meantime, the Knights of Zaft, the whole 45,000 of them also emerged and lined up. Both sides looked at each other, ready for the final battle at last.

The soldiers looked at the knights and gulped. "Th… there's still so many of them…"

"Not as many as they could've been. Kage did a number… we did a number on them." Sai reassured his soldiers. "Show them no mercy. I don't think they've ever give any to us either." The soldiers nodded in agreement and gripped their weapons tighter.

"Just get ready to fight with all you have. These guys are half dead." Tolle pulled out his Skygraspers, ready to fight to the end.

Milly and Neil took their position by the walls along with their archers. Neil prepared a series of strings and used his left arm to pull the bow while Milly placed the arrow spears. Murrue and Natarle manned the cannons, but waited for the right moment. They only have enough ammo for one last salvo-one shot from each cannon, and that's it. Each shot had to count. They don't have anything else now. Only the old tricks. The glue for ladders; out, peppers; out, rocks; out, oil; out, mines; out, explosive tags; out, arrows; dwindling. Likewise, the opposition didn't have their cannons or siege towers. And the 45,000 are mostly consisted of only average Knights, very few of the specialized units. Unlike before, Prayer concentrated all their forces just behind the gaping hole of the Archangel. They knew damn well this is where the hammer stroke will fall hardest. They can only rely on melee skills now. And in all scenarios, the Alliance soldiers always suffer more casualties than the Zaft Knights when it comes to direct melee combat.

Raww looked at Courtney and nodded. Courtney starts banging his shield. And then, slowly, the other knights also banged their shields. This is a sign of resolution: we will fight to the death. Either you or we who'll die tonight. Soon all knights banged their shields menacingly. In response, Milly ordered the archers to take aim.

Some of the soldiers began to tremble in fear at the overwhelming sound.

The banging gets louder and louder, until suddenly, due to sheer nervousness, one soldier slipped his arrow, and the projectile flew and pierced a knight's throat. The banging stopped short.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Milly yelled before anyone can fire again.

The knight dropped lifelessly to the ground. Raww raised his sword and swing it forward, and gave the command: **"CHARGE!"**

With a battle cry, the knights charged in.

"Give them a volley." Likewise, Prayer yelled.

"FIRE!" Neil yelled, followed by Milly, and every soldier unleashed their arrows. The first salvo of the last.

The first line of knights were completely taken out, but the knights at the back trample over them and charged on. The arrows were a mixture of explosive and normal ones, but mostly the latter. Thus the destructive power pales in comparison with the previous salvo. They focus on a certain area: the gaping hole of the beat up Archangel Walls. The knights brought up their shields and plow through the wave of arrows. They've also prepared a sturdy ladder and banged it on the opening and began climbing up. The first knight who got to the top was welcomed with a hail of spears that gutted him on various parts, courtesy of Sai and his team of spearmen. The dead knight fell and another quickly rose up when the spear was retracted, and the same routine happened again.

The knights quickly placed ladder on the other section of the walls to infiltrate the wall from there to draw soldiers to them, lessening the soldiers guarding their target. However, upon reaching a gun opening, they were welcomed with a battering ram. Meanwhile, ladders of various heights were also prepared, in particular, a ladder tall enough to allow the soldiers to climb all the way to the top floor of the wall.

Meanwhile, the knights had managed to bring up to three ladders upon the hole. And it began to overwhelm the spearmen squad. One by one, the knights began to infiltrate the walls. A knight bashed a soldier off while slicing another before Sai slides in and stabs him by the throat. Soon, the soldiers began to engage in a melee combat, but as expected, they were hopelessly outclassed in close range. The knights began to pour in and attacked everyone inside.

The tall ladder was ready and a knight fired a massive roped arrow to the top wall. They pulled the rope and the ladder, carrying knights on it, began to be carried up. Tolle yelled: "LADDER! LADDER!" That was a sign for the soldiers to ready their melee weapons. The ladder slowly rose up, undaunted by shower of arrows focused on it, until it finally latched unto the upper wall, and the knights began to pour in there as well, unleashing carnage. Prayer and Tolle yelled, aided by the three Shiseiken, leading their soldiers to battle.

Meanwhile, Sai was hard pressed to defend his spot. With his spearmen overwhelmed, the knights are now pouring in unabated and managed to infiltrate the walls, and Sai ordered a retreat to the inner structure. Inside, the Knights start killing every soldier they came across. One knight was about to score another kill when a spear went through his arm and then his chest, killing him instantly. Brandishing her Iron Maiden spear, Murrue glared at the knights and charged them. Next to her, Karren had just finished putting back her new claw arm while giving some pat of thank you to Simon (with her normal arm), who quickly scurried away, scared. Shrieking angrily, she began her onslaught as well, plowing through the knights, cutting a swath of bloodbath, broken weapons and rolling dismembered heads in her rampage.

On the other side of the wall's interior, a knight's head was crushed by a morning star, courtesy of Natarle, swinging the spiked ball at the top of her head. In another part of the interior, a whole squad of knights was cut to pieces as soon as Sven slither around them with great speed, cutting them all to pieces with his two Whip-swords. On the other part, Bushido stated. "You shall not pass beyond this point." Even though the knights had infiltrated the fortress wall's interior, they found themselves cut off everywhere, with members of seated officers and Juppongatana guarded all doors and openings at important sections. The knights couldn't progress any further, and the alliance soldiers, led by Sai, began to pour in and overwhelm them.

However, the knights weren't finished. With the hole in the Archangel successfully secured, they began secretly loading in the bombs they've prepared into the opening. They placed four charges and quickly ran away once the deed is done. And then, a lone Exorcist suddenly light himself up and began running towards the Fortress. Fortunately, Tolle noticed the alight exorcists and realized something's coming. Something bad. "MILLY!" He screamed loudly to his girlfriend. Milly turned around and saw the exorcists as well. She didn't need any more details. Unfortunately, she's out of her explosive arrows. "Neil-sensei!"

Neil gaped and began frantically shoot his arrow spear. The Destroyer went through the air and pulverized the burning knight's arm, but he still went on. Apparently he intend on a suicide run. Tolle frantically yelled to all archers within earshot. "SHOOT HIM DOWN! SOMEBODY SHOOT HIM DOWN!" The archers saw the exorcist and sent a barrage of arrows at the flaming knight. But alas, all projectiles were burned before they can even touch him. Neil shot the bender, and it penetrated the knight by the gullet, and still he charged forward, ignoring all his wounds. Really desperate now, Milly grabbed the Reaper arrow and pulled it hard, screaming as she exerted what little strength she can muster. With a final scream, she let loose the Reaper just as the Exorcist began to climb up the ladder.

The Reaper accurately rip the Exorcists by the head from top to bottom, all the way to his crotch, completely turning him into a flaming sack of ripped flesh. The arrow also destroyed the ladder, and the exorcist's misshapen corpse fell dead.

Courtney banged his fists. "SHIT! That was our last Exorcist!"

Tolle and the other soldiers cheered at this small success.

Unbeknownst to everyone, a certain person made a small seal.

And the explosive tag secretly placed on the bombs set off.

With a thunderous explosion, the bombs exploded with an unworldly force that shook the whole fortress, to the surprise of everyone present, inside and out, Alliance and Zaft. Tolle screamed as the walls of Archangel exploded right beneath him. Milly was luckier as she was farther away from the blast, but it still threw her off the floor, away from the ground zero. The battle grinded to a halt as all widened eyes turned towards the explosion. The blast tore the right side of the Archangel gargantuan wall apart, all 10 stories of it, top to bottom, collapsed from inside out. The result was a giant gaping opening, a pathway of rubbles and debris, large enough for the knights to just walk through them en-masse. Fragments were shot to every direction, while giant slabs of stone, thrown high to the air, landed all across the battlefield, smashing anyone unfortunate enough to be at their landing sites. **The walls of Archangel are breached.**

The soldiers and the knights stare dumbly at the freshly made pathway that just appeared out of nowhere by some miracle. Raww quickly turned his gaze to 'Ignis', who seem as shocked as he was. Raww decided to reserve his judgment for later. He raised his voice and yell: "CHAAARGE!"

The knights were knocked out of their stupor and remembered what they had to do. And the battle resumed again as the knights charged into the opening. Just then, a hand burst out of the rubbles, and the knights halted. The hand belonged to Tolle, who quickly tried to dig himself out. The boy choked some dust and sand out of his mouth. His body felt numb, his ears half deaf, his vision is still blurred, and his head… God… his head is splitting him to pieces. He looked around, trying to find his hand and found it. And then slowly, everything began to come together. Tolle looked around. Half of his body was buried in the rubble. He remembered the wall of Archangel exploded right beneath him. The shock made him lose consciousness. And then he woke up and realized his situation. He looked at the knights in front of him. "W… what are you looking at?"

"My God…"

"That's Kage?"

"Look at his face! No older than my own son!"

Tolle heard the whispers. He slowly touched his face and realized his mask has been blown to bits, revealing his identity to everyone. With this realization, also came the sensation that has been held back awhile ago: pain. His whole body is ravaged with seething pain. And yet, as he slowly flexed bits and parts of his body through the numbing pain, he can still feel all of his limbs to be intact. Even though many parts of his body are bleeding, he's still alive. 'But how did I survive a blast like…' Tolle felt something inside him was crushed. His first thought, his bones. But then, as he slowly caressed his chest, he felt it was his vest's insides that were crushed. To be specific: the weight padded into his vest had acted as some sort of a blast shield that protected him from direct explosion. Tolle grinned, that and all the blast and explosions Kira had given him had made his body more resilient to explosions. Now that he think about it, Toille suddenly felt more appreciative of it. "Thanks Kira." And then, he struggled wildly, grunting, growling, and trying to get up.

The Knights realized that this 'Kage' is still alive and is about to fight some more if not for the rubbles burying him down. This is their only chance to prevent whatever Hell this Kage can unleash! The Knights roared and charged forward, intending to land the killing blow.

Milly saw what was happening and quickly rallied her archers. The knights were just a breath away when Tolle had just burst out of the rubble and Milly screamed the order to her archers. "FIRE!" And the arrows flew straight towards Tolle. The arrows all narrowly missed Tolle and pierced through all knights near the Shadowguard. Tolle cracked all his bones and looked ahead. The Knights paused as they saw Milly's appearance. Tolle understood their shock. Milly was still adorned in her Shadowguard disguise, giving them the impression that Kage was still there. After all, throughout this battle, Tolle did assume the mantle of the 'official Kage', and all knights thought that he was the real Kage. Now, they're not so sure anymore.

Tolle chuckled sinisterly to scare them off. And it worked like wonders. "Surprised? Scared? You all should be." Tolle painfully looked up to his girlfriend and gave her a thumb up. First, he took off all his weight suits: the headgear, the leg guard, and the vest too; and then he picked up his Skygraspers stuck in the rubble nearby and stood ready. The Shadowguard etched one sword at the left side of the crack, and etched another on the other side. 'The distance is just right…' He raised his hands in a challenge. "No one will get through the range of my swords. No one crosses this line." And before him, the whole Zaft army looked at him, ready to answer the challenge.

The knights roared and charged ahead. The first knight raised his sword before Tolle. But Tolle quickly grabbed one of his swords and slashed his belly. Another came directly behind the first, and Tolle stab his second sword to his gut. A knight slide down, trying to claim his leg, but Tolle jumped and nailed the knight by his hand with one sword before piercing his head with another. The fourth knight, this time wielding a spear, jumped up and tried to stab him through. Tolle thrust his sword forward, flicked his finger, and the handle suddenly extended, turning the sword into a spear that instantly gut the airborne knight by his throat. Bathing Tolle in blood as the red liquid gushed out of the knight's throat, his corpse hanging by the Shadowguards' Lancesword. "I'll say it again." Tolle growled as the corpses of the first three knights fell lifelessly around him.

He swings his Lancesword and threw the corpse away and menacingly pointed the blood dripping Skygrasper to the terrified knights. "No. One. Crosses. THIS. **LINE!**"

And the knights began to think this boy really can do it. One of the knights start laughing. "Hah! For a natural you talk big! Fine, so we can't get through you, we'll just FLY over you!" And then, just like he said, the knight began to sprout wings.

"Zoan type… Avian Class, Vulture?" Tolle frowned.

The half man half vulture had just ascended to the air, when he was instantly shot down by an arrow to his head and fell dead to the ground. The knights looked with horror and saw the feminine Kage was readying yet another arrow. "Fly again. Please help me, FLY. AGAIN." Behind her, the archer teams had also regained their bearings and prepared their arrows, preparing to shoot down any aerial units. The knights quickly charged towards Tolle, intending to gang up on him. Until suddenly, another Kage appeared, quickly finishing a seal, the ninja sprayed a fresh stream of fire that incinerated everyone within range. The knights gasped and paused as three of their brethren were screaming as they were burned to death.

Tolle looked at the fire breathing Kage, he was bespectacled and wielding a spear and stood next to Tolle. "Still alive here…" Sai smirked as his lips still spew some sparks.

Just the three of them currently defending the pathway against a whole army. The knights cried and charged again. Tolle and Sai roared as they clashed. Tolle is the main attacker, decimating everyone at close to mid range, thanks to his Skygraspers. Sai is on support and stab through mid range distance, whittling away the enemy, reducing incoming foes while covering Tolle's blind side. Milly also on support, but she focused on long range, together with her team of archers. The combination of the three Shadowguards proved to be overwhelming, and before long, the pathway was covered with piling dead bodies of the Knights who fell under their arms.

The Knights gaped. Three warriors all dressed up as Kage. All possess the same skills as Kage (at least, that's what they thought). But, they're just THREE people! Heck! They're THREE KIDS! In terms of armament, skills, experience, they, the proud knights of Zaft should come ahead. 45,000 knights getting beat up by 3? They'll be the laughing stock of all warriors in the history!

"The corridor nullifies our number. All the thousands we have were funneled into that narrow opening." Raww, from the distance understood the situation with a glance. "Those three Kage-lookalikes, each was armed with the perfect weapon to guard that opening. The one with the spear to cover mid range, the main attacker, with that variably changing Lancesword to cover melee… and the one at the vantage point to shoot all attackers from distance. And let's not forget the fear. No one has the stomach to fight a Blacklist warrior with a 300,000,000 bounty. Even though they are fakes… Especially fakes who are as powerful as the original." More and more Raww felt admiration towards these shadow warriors… as well as their master. "Impressive don't you think?" Raww turned to Ignis, only to find the said knight is on the run.

Courtney quickly yelled. "STOP HIM!"

But it was too late. The fake Ignis had ridden into the darkness of the woods. Nichol, who stood ready in the rear just in case something like this happened. He raised his fist and ready for a strike, but then their eyes met, and Nichol stopped dead in shock. And thus the Fake Ignis passed him undisturbed.

Nichol gasped and looked at Ignis speeding back while Courtney ran to him, barking angrily. "What's the matter with you? You let him get away!"

"I… I…" Nichol didn't know what to say.

Back to the destroyed walls, the attacks began to increase in intensity. Tolle and Sai had killed so many knights; they began fighting on a higher ground formed by all the piled dead. But they are still teenagers, and slowly but sure, they're stamina began to fail them. Sai fell first to his knees. Tolle tried to defend him but a spear stab through his shoulder. "EAAAARGH!" Milly quickly shoot the stabber dead, but then, her soldiers came with a bad news: "This is the last of our arrows, ma'am!" And they shoved the last 20 normal arrows and 10 explosive arrows to Milly's holster. Milly looked questioningly at their empty holsters. "And you guys?"

The soldiers smiled to one another, grabbed a spear and jumped towards the knights, spear first. Some of them died, skewered before they landed, some managed to take out their target, and others just crashed over their shield, stammered and then joined the Shadowguards in defense of the opening or getting killed anyway. As just it happened, more and more soldiers poured in to aid the Shadowguards in defense. The knights charged forward, and the soldiers stand their ground. Just as Raww had expected, the great numbers of the knights mean nothing, and the soldiers gang up upon them one by one. But there are still casualties.

But then, one by one, the existing Juppongatana, then the Shiseiken, and then Murrue and Natarle… all joined the defense… the very last defense. But the worst (at least for the Zaft knights) came in form of a recovered Fuji, a part of his facial skin seem melted due to his previous severe burns by Hellfire. It made his visage all the more monstrous. He used a shattered pillar as a bashing club and smashed several dozen knights flat. At this point the opening had become impenetrable.

The knights tried to get to the other points of entry. Noticing this, Prayer yelled the Juppongatanas to move to another location and spread out. The knights have lost the momentum gained by the explosion. The Juppongatana and all seated officers moved and guarded strategic points of the fortress, leaving Fuji and sufficient soldier to guard the opening. The Shadowguards became a mobile unit: they are to reinforce any strategic points which require aid. The Knights now only have their numbers to rely upon. But the fact is: the Zaft forces cannot even get through into the Fortress grounds. Even with such a huge opening, they made no progress whatsoever. And so the battle raged on and on, until every hall within the walls is filled with corpses: Alliance and Zaft, the opening, which was once littered with rubbles, are now bleached with red, arrows, and covered in dead bodies from either side-mostly from Zaft.

It was midnight… and then…

"ENOUGH!" A voice echoed. It was as if every wall screamed and magnified Raww's yell into every soldier and knight's heads. "ENOUGH OF THIS! ALL KNIGHTS, FALL BACK. ENOUGH BLOOD HAVE BEEN SPILLED TONIGHT." The battle stopped. Every soldier and knight in the fortress stood still and listens. They were made to listen to Raww's booming voices in their heads. "NOW KNOW THIS, SOLDIERS OF THE ALLIANCE OF THE 7TH DIVISION. YOU'VE FOUGHT GALLANTLY. YOU'VE SHAMED ALL THOSE WHO ONCE LOOKED DOWN UPON YOU. TRULY YOU ARE THE FINEST OF THE ALLIANCE WARRIORS. I REQUEST A PARLEY WITH YOUR COMMANDING OFFICERS, TOMORROW MORNING."

The soldiers looked at each other. Tolle grabbed hold of his head while supporting himself on rubble. The booming sound is hurting his head. Milly breathe heavily, tired as hell, but the girl can still perceive the words. Sai had to hold on to his spear for support as it is the only thing that can keep him standing.

"IN THE MEAN TIME, I ORDER MY KNIGHTS INTO A CEASEFIRE. LET THERE BE NO MORE LUST FOR BLOOD… FROM EITHER OF US." Raww was also weary of the new 7th division's frequent use of night raids and surprise attacks, which is, as he had to grudgingly admit, frighteningly effective. "DISPOSE OF YOUR FALLEN ONES WITH DIGNITY. YOU ALL HAVE EARNED THE RIGHT. REMEMBER. TOMORROW MORNING."

And then silence. The Knights looked awkwardly at their enemies, who they were ordered not to kill just now. They looked at each other, and finally, all knights retreated in an orderly fashion.

**0000000000000000**

It is now past midnight, and yet not one soldier in the Archangel Fortress rest or sleep. As soon as they went into melee with the Zaft knights, their casualties rose to terrifying level. They lost more men tonight than they did in the last 3 days. The 1500 soldiers were reduced to 1000. And these 1000 were wounded, weary, and just tired.

The fortress is completely in ruins. Forget the fact that only one side of wall was broken through, the Archangel Fortress is just beyond fixing at this point. 60 percent of all its structures had been demolished, the walls' internals had so many holes and cracks, and it already resembles Swiss cheese. The Fortress ground is in shambles, as every inch of it is completely littered in rubbles, no longer fit to serve as a military base. All their cannons still function, and they haven't used it once. Then again, they can only use it once.

The seated officers are now gathering together in what might be their final meeting.

"So… it finally happened." Urabe started.

"Just as Kage had foreseen. The wall is breached." Karren mourned.

"Then it is time. Sai-san. What is…Kage's last strategy that he set up for this?" Chiba looked at the bespectacled Shadowguard, as did everyone.

Sai gulped and with trembling hand, he pulled out the last letter. "Gather the men… somewhere out of the earshot. For this final letter, Kage instructed… that everyone should hear it in private. In this case… he's referring to ALL military personnel only."

And so everyone was called. Every soldier, every person who bear arms. Everyone was gathered at what once the fortress mess hall… though right now it's a room filled with ruins and rocks. Sai stood on the biggest rock, making it a makeshift pedestal. With the fortress in total silence, Sai's words seem magnified and can be heard by everyone in the hall.

"…_By now… if you're listening to this letter, then I believe that the Walls of Archangel has been breached, and I haven't returned. Either because I'm dead, or late."_ Sai began to read the letter aloud. _"If that happens, my prediction, you've lost about one third of our current standing forces at this point." _The soldiers nodded one another in agreement. _"Even if that was not the case, with the destruction of the Walls of Archangel, this fortress can no longer protect you. It takes many men, and longer time to rebuild everything. Time that we simply do not have. If the Zaft knights defeated you all and take over the fortress, I believe that taking it under new management instead of reducing everything to rubble is exactly what they had in mind. After all, Archangel is the only contestable foothold in Orb territory. Even in ruins, this fortress still holds some measure of strategic value. That is too big of a prize for a commander like Raww le Klueze to miss."_

Neil blurted. "Wait a sec… How did he know the enemy is Raww?"

"Ssshhh!" Prayer shushed him.

"_Gentlemen, we only have one option: we must destroy this fortress." _At this, murmurs arise among the soldiers. _"I understand if some of you feel like you're destroying a place that holds many sentimental values to you. I cannot imagine… nay… I DARE not imagine how you feel, if I order you to destroy this place. A place, I believe, many of you considered to be your home." _The soldiers head tilted down, nodding in agreement. _"…but… choose this: would you rather see your home in ruins… or would you rather see it in the enemy's hands? Worse, would you bear to see that your home will be used to serve purposes that set its will against you?"_

The soldiers again looked at each other, contemplating Kage's words. _"And so… here's my third strategy. We will destroy this fortress. I told Murdoch to place a series of explosions at critical structures around the fortress… I trust by now, he's already done with the task." _Now, all eyes turned to Murdoch, who had severe eye bags underneath his eyes. "Yeah! I'm done! Damn you!"The mechanic curses to no one in particular but an imaginary captain. Sai continued. _"And here's how we're going to do it. How we must do it." _At this, Sai gulped nervously. Oh, they're not gonna like this…

"_We can evacuate the base. The ships we currently have should be able to penetrate the blockade. After all, we used only one ship to loot five of their ship. I believe we can bust our way through, I believe we should… now… the problem is… As you are aware, we've gathered quite a lot of refugees. And we cannot bring them all with us; the ships just don't have the capacity." _Now everyone perked and looked at the Shadowguard holding the letter with trembling hands. _"So… I can only think of one option, and I will make this an order: Arm these refugees. Dress them up, give them armor. Make them passable as one of us. And then have them fight together with us. But only enough to reel them in… after which, we can all evacuate, leave the 'rest' behind. Let them fight on; even though they may not be much of a fight… they should be able to draw the knights in and then set off the explosion that will destroy everyone inside. That way we'll destroy a greater part of the enemy's forces, dealing them a really big damage along the way, and we'll also deny the enemy the use of this fortress."_

By this time, everyone in the fortress speechlessly looked at Sai with disbelief. Was that… was that really Kage's orders? Did he just… Did he just order them to… to…!

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" One of the soldiers suddenly roared. "OI! FOUR EYES! YOU DIDN'T JUST MAKE THAT UP, DIDN'T YOU?"

Sai closed his eyes and shook his head. No. He's not joking. Sai continued to read the letter. It seems Kage had even predicted the possible response that the soldiers may came up with and prepared a reply of his own. _"I figured some of you will be protesting. Then let me ask you this: even if you sacrificed yourself and gave them your boats to escape… let me remind you that there's still the naval blockade. The only ones who can operate the battleships so that they may have some chance to pass the blockade is if these ships were operated by men with military training and experiences… such as yourselves. If we simply send these refugees away aboard the ships as it is… it'll be like sending lambs to slaughterhouse. Better they die to serve some purpose, let them die with honor taking at least 10 knights with them. Let them die as wolves instead of sheep." _

Sai gulped, he dare not to continue reading. Tolle knew there's more. "Finish it, Sai. They need to know."

The bespectacled boy gritted his teeth and continued reading, but now he's stuttering, rather badly. _"P…P-P.s.: naturally, we must not tell the refugees about this. So keep your silence. Shadowguards… I'm giving you a direct order: ensure the silence of everyone… w-w-with any means… n-necessary." _Which translates crudely: if they talk to anyone, kill 'em.

And Sai put down the letter, signifying that was the end of the message. The soldiers were left completely flabbergasted. The silence is terrifying as all their faces were completely pale with fright. The second plan demanded them to dig out the rotten bodies of their dead comrades to be used for the disease ploy. That was already one thing… but this is… this is a whole new level of cruel.

"He saved them… kept them alive so that they can die at the proper moment?" One of the soldiers glared at Sai. His voice trembling in anger. "He's been keeping them like cattle waiting to be slaughtered?"

Sai bowed his head down. "This is an order from Cap-"

"I DON'T CARE!" The soldier roared. "I ATE, LAUGHED, AND CRIED WITH THESE PEOPLE! I will not obey that order no matter what!"

"That's treason!" Balsam yelled.

The soldier angrily looked at the former Juppongatana. "He talked to us about passion and all that BULLSHIT… and then he LIED to us… went against everything he told us?"

"It's still treason." Balsam continued. "You're disobeying a direct order from a commanding officer. You know the penalty for that!"

The penalty is death. Just like the penalty for disobeying Kage's order of banning the Punishment Logue.

Prayer gritted his teeth and decided to cut this discussion short: "ENOUGH!" He looked at the window, the first sunlight burst out as morning come. "We'll talk about this later. And Balsam… last I remembered: Kage left ME as acting Captain, not _you_." And then, to the shocked eyes of everyone, Prayer performed a Shunshin no jutsu and appeared right in front of Balsam before choking him by the neck. "…and you would be wise… to remember that!" Prayer threw the man to the dirt, signifying the meeting is adjourned.

Unknown to everyone, a pair of horrified blue eyes who was secretly eavesdropping at the meeting from a small crack scurried away in terror.

**0000000000000000**

That morning, the whole tens of thousands of the Zaft army of Knights appeared out of the forest. Even with yesterday losses there are still so many of them, and their military condition is far from weak. The forces of Archangel are vastly outnumbered. The sight was enough to unnerve every soldier in the ruined fortress. The sun also made the pathetic state of their once mighty fortress all the clearer. So fragile, so tattered, ready to collapse in one fell swoop. It's battered and damaged walls were crumbling and falling apart even as they looked upon them.

Just in front of his army, Raww was already waiting, together with Courtney and Nichol, under a large small open sunscreen, held by 4 knights.

And then, from the distance, they saw Prayer, Murrue, and Murdoch approaching them. The few remaining soldiers of the Alliance waited at the ruins of their fortress, observing the meeting. All their eyes can pretty much see what's happening there.

And finally, the two parties began their meeting. Or… no… not just yet…

"Well… I suppose introduction is in order…" Raww began the parley. "This is Courtney Hieronymus, Forge Corps Centurion. And this is Nichol Amarfi, Wood Knight."

Prayer also introduced themselves: "I'm Prayer Reverie. Currently the acting Captain of the 7th division. This is Murrue Ramias, Captain of the 12th division, and this is Kojiro Murdoch, Lieutenant of the 9th division."

Raww seem to be expecting someone else though. "Where are they?"

Prayer frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

"The bold children… the magnificent Shadows… ones who were called, from what my men had heard, Shadowguards… I believe?" Raww smiled kindly. "I would very much like to meet them as well."

"Is it not enough that three seated officers came to your parley?"

Raww shook his head as he chuckled. "You and I knew, Prayer-kun; if it weren't for their effort… there won't be a parley. Three brave warriors who had made my men paid every inch we gained into this fortress with their blood. They are essential, nay, they are compulsory for this meeting to go anywhere."

Prayer looked at Murrue and Murdoch, but both simply nodded. Prayer turned to the fortress and gave a sign. And then, three black clad figures instantly flickered in right beneath the tent and joined the parley. Nichol and Courtney were surprised when they saw three unnerving figures just appeared out of thin air. Even more unnerving, all of them were dressed in the garments of Kage, minus the headband. The knights behind them also saw the Shadowguards and cringed; they still remember just how much horror these three warriors had given them.

Raww bowed down politely before the three Ninjas. "It is an honor to meet you, Shadowguards. I wish I can ask for names… but I suppose that was a bit too much?"

"Only Kage has the right." Tolle replied. So the masked knight already knew that none of them are the real Kage. Fine. But he will not give him anymore info than that.

Raww merely smiled understandingly at the hostile tone. "I do so admire loyalty." Raww bowed in respect. The Shadowguards felt somewhat awkward. He was supposed to be their enemy, and yet he's speaking as if they were his guests of honor. "Now… I will go straight to the point: will you yield the fortress?"

"No. Before you take it, we will destroy it. Every building, every stone. We'll burn it all to the ground!" Prayer made his point clear. Kage was right about one thing: better this fortress in ruins rather than at the hands of their enemies. Kage has proven that with the right management, this fortress was able to ensure 1500 men survived against an army of 100,000 for this long. That power is too valuable of a military asset to be given up to their enemies.

Raww looked at Prayer, and then the others. None of them had any intention to object this. They must've talked about this earlier, and agreed to it. "You will destroy it?"

"Every stone. And every soldier you kill will take 10 Zaft knights with them. I swear to God, to take this fortress will be the death of you. We will destroy your army here, dealing Zaft Empire an even bigger blow than we already did."

"Oh, your Captain had already done a terrifyingly magnificent job ensuring that, I assure you." Raww chuckled. "In just the last few days alone, he killed as many people as a plague would… I don't think we've ever seen a headcount this high in so short of time ever since the 14th February, 72 odd years ago."

The Shadowguards looked at each other.

"Kage IS the Captain of the 7th division yes?" Raww tilted his head, as if asking for confirmation. "At least… that's what I thought… when I saw this." Raww unraveled the package that the fake Ignis had given him. It did give the effect that he had hoped for.

Kage's one-of-a-kind black captain's vest. Only, it's in tatters, with dried blood stains here and there.

Everyone from the Alliance gasped and their eyes widened in horror. Prayer took the coat and looked at it. It is a genuine Captain's coat. Every detail matched. Even the small white, upside down, kanji of seven at the collar. Murrue and Murdoch gaped in horror. But none of them were as devastated as the Shadowguards. Tolle quickly took the coat from Prayer, held it in his hands and collapsed to his knees, mourning. Milly closed her mouth while Sai closed his eyes, holding back tears. The Alliance officers stood silent, mourning their fallen captain, and Raww choose to hold his tongue, giving them all a moment for pity's sake. The soldiers in the fortress who saw one of the Shadowguards collapsed to his knees realized something bad had happened.

"You have my sincerest condolences." Raww bowed in genuine sympathy. "I wasn't there myself… but I heard that he fell honorably. Fighting to defend and protect his men, to the last. As a captain should. I wish… I can bring you his body, so that you can bury him with dignity… he's done that to Veia… and he deserve to be treated equally. Alas… I was told that his body had been so horribly mutilated… it's already beyond recognition and salvage."

The Shadowguards looked at Raww again. In particular, the one holding the coat, his eyes remain deviant. "Get to the point."

Raww obliged. "Your fortress, as I understand it, is full of not only soldiers. There are also woman, children, the elderly and the sickly, and the dying. I had no wish for them to die. There are rules of war, and we abide by them."

"I wonder did you abide by them when you burn Amaterasu to the ground." The bespectacled Shadowguard spoke. "I wonder if those Bladebanes who butchered village after village on their way here abide by any rules at all!" Sai's tone increased in intensity, following his rising temper. "You guys spoke of honor and chivalry ever so glowingly and yet you break those so called code of honor when it suits you!"

"I'm not those men." Raww answered simply. "Neither are these knights." He waved his hand to gesture the large army of knights behind him. "You've fought bravely. And by God how you have fought. Look at them. They were bloodthirsty glory hound when they first came here. They thought they can sack your fortress in a day, and then you've given them so much Hell in just a few days, now they want nothing more but to go home to their wives. If it's recognition or infamy you seek, then you certainly had gained them."

"It's not about recognition or infamy; it's about doing what's right." This time, the Female Shadowguard responded. "We saw how your soldiers raid and pillage and plunder so callously. If we don't fight back, these civilians you've forcibly put under our protection will pay the price. You think we can just stand by, waiting and watching that happen?"

"So she says." Prayer confirmed. "Offer your terms. We'll listen then we'll give you our answer."

"I wish you to think rationally for one moment and consider my offer. Better yet, think for the good of these people you're protecting, and consider their wellbeing. I will give safe conduct, not only to these civilians… but also to every soul willing to lay down their arms and surrender. All shall be escorted to the sea, to their homes. To those who remain adamant to fight though… we shall give no quarter."

"Never got one, anyway." Murdoch growled almost lazily. But everyone knew he was serious.

Raww sighed exasperatedly. "Listen to reason. Your Captain has fallen. He may have aided you by leaving behind gifts of intelligence… but there's only so much help a man can give you from beyond the grave."

"So what of it?" Tolle hissed. "People die every day. We've lost Captain Harlbarton, and now we've lost Kage too. But that doesn't mean we'll stop fighting." The Shadowguard rose and menacingly shoved Kage's captain's coat before Raww as a challenge. "Even beyond the grave, Captain Kage is not someone you can outthink. Come and take the fortress if you dare!" With that, the three Shadowguards took Kage's coat and disappeared with a puff of smoke. End of discussion, to the anger of Nichol and Courtney.

Prayer sighed. Now he kinda understands why Kira made him acting captain instead of Tolle, despite their obviously close friendship. The Shadowguards are still temperamental, reckless, and often let their emotions get the better of them. "The Shadowguards may be skillful. But as you can see… they're quite emotional."

"Indeed they are. I take it they never engage in this sort of parley." Raww chuckled. To walk away from a parley before it was ended, no matter how angry you are, is a breach of protocol and normally would've constituted an act of war. "But I get the feeling that to them, this is more than just loyalty to their master."

"Worse than that actually." Prayer glared. "Before Kage… one of your attacks killed a Shadowguard. A close friend of theirs. And they're big on friends. So as you can see… they're pissed."

Raww gasped in surprise and bowed apologetically. "I've made a mistake, asking them to join this parley when anger still clouding their hearts. Tell you what; I will give you some more time. This afternoon, perhaps? Another parley?"

"You do like these intimidative negotiation didn't you? Lining up all those thousands knights in front of us as you try to force us to surrender." Murrue gazed upon the enemy army behind Raww. Tens of Thousands of them. A thousand soldiers. The odds were obvious.

"Milady, I prefer the word 'convince' rather than 'force'. Regardless, I'm guilty as charged. But I will endure it. For I'd rather live with men, than kill them." Raww bowed again, signaling the end of the powwow and the two groups part away, returning to their respective armies.

As Raww and his retinues returned to their knights, Nichol frowned. "My Lord, you really think they'll surrender?"

"The Shadowguards? Nay. But their men are a different story. If they see the tattered remains of Kage's coat, their morale will be devastated. I doubt even half of the soldiers in that fortress had a strong loyalty to the Captain."

"But we don't even know if Kage is truly dead." Courtney pointed out.

"But his army… will be no more." Raww is trying to destroy Kage's army's morale. That way, even if Kage did return, there won't be much left of his army. Better to deal with one man army… rather than one man army with an army.

**0000000000000000**

The soldiers of the Alliance's morale collapsed completely to despair when they saw Kage's coat in Tolle's hand. Some even cried and gnashed their teeth. Wailing, weeping… all mourned their lost captain.

"It's over…" One of the soldiers moaned. "There's no more hope for us…!"

"No it's not." Another soldier argued.

"YES IT IS!" The first soldier retorted back. "Even the Juppongatana are tired already, there's so few of us left!"

"But we can't surrender!"

"Then what are you suggesting that we do?"

"It's not over." Another soldier entered the argument. "Kage still left us with the final strategy."

"OUT OF THE QUESTION!" And the fourth soldier roared. "Kage may be a great captain and he did help us. But what he's asking is to sacrifice innocent civilians!"

"We can't protect everything! These civilians are excess cargo!"

"Does that mean they're not human?"

"They'll be better off doing us some service in death then get butchered in vain!"

"We're not gonna be talking about this!"

"WHY AREN'T WE TALKING ABOUT THIS?"

"Then we better surrender! They'll butcher us all! He already promised that he'll let us all go-"

"Don't you dare to even SAY the word!"

The soldiers began to panic as they continue to argue and fight amongst themselves.

"**ENOUGH!" **Prayer roared before things get out of hand. His surprisingly loud voice stopped all arguments short and all eyes turned on him. "…I've been in this kind of situation before. If you guys surrender… Raww will have you all executed."

Everyone paled. "Bullshit!" One of the soldier spurted.

Prayer's eyes darkened. And then, to the surprise of everyone, he start taking off his upper clothes. When the clothes were removed, some of the soldiers vomited when they saw the enormous number of horrid scars strewn across every inch of Prayer's skin. "I got this from my time in Endiminion. When I served under my brother in the 9th division, Raww lulled many soldiers with enticement of survival through surrendering… after which he stretched their necks and behead them all, one by one." All those soldiers who initially advocated surrender fell to their knees in pure horror. Prayer concluded: "There's no surrendering with this guy, even when he promised you otherwise."

"Then there's nothing to it! We fight!"

"But even if we did fight, what then? When we die, they'll kill them anyway!"

"Wait, wait! Raww said that he'll give the refugees safe passage. We should first take him up on that offer!"

"Have you heard nothing that Prayer said? Raww won't give them mercy, he'll kill them all! They'll just die in vain!"

"Quiet!" Neil suddenly noticed something and ordered the soldiers to shut up. Alas, the soldiers grew more panicked and start yelling louder.

"We can just tell them to fight! We don't need to tell them about the explosives or anything-"

"You wanna use them as bait!"

"What other purpose they can serve! Besides, Kage also suggested it!"

"QUIET!" Neil angrily yelled. Everyone stopped. The Sniper rushed into a corner and pulled out the eavesdropper. To everyone's horror… it was Fllay… and several others. And then, as Neil further revealed… most of the civilians that were supposed to be in the bunker were there too, hiding behind the rubbles and ruins, listening the soldiers discussing about using them as meat shield and bait, and worse: they also heard the part that it was under Kage's orders.

"Oi… what did you just say?" One of the shocked refugees, a woman holding her child, a mother muttered in disbelief. "It's a lie right…? They've saved us… they won't sacrifice us… right…?" Her voice breaking up as tears swelling in her eyes.

The soldiers, horrified and exposed, couldn't answer.

The mother shook her head muttering "No… no…"

"Y…You just said… that you're going to sacrifice us? S… So what the girl said was TRUE!" Another refugee angrily yelled.

"Girl?" Sai quickly catch up. He looked horrifyingly at his red haired fiancée. "Fllay…!"

Taking the soldiers' silence as a confirmation, the refugees grew more restless and terrified. They began to pull back and distance themselves from the soldiers. Their faces showed horror, anger, and above all, betrayed. The mother hadn't moved from her spot and she's on her knees, completely terrified, not for herself… but for the child in her hands. One of the soldiers who against the plan approached her and knelt next to her, trying to comfort her, but the mother pulled her son out of his reach.

"Tell her." Neil looked at Prayer. That was an order, not a suggestion. "Tell everyone the truth."

Prayer nodded, took a deep breath, and began explaining. "Right now… outside, there's an army of elite Zaft knights… and we're outnumbered about… 30 to 1… maybe 40 to 1. Surrender is not an option. I know this from experience. Escape is the only solution… but we have only 2 battleships, a couple of small ships… and it's not enough to carry us all. Worse, a massive Naval blockade consist of hundreds of ships is on stand by at the ocean, there's no way we can pass through them without a fight." Prayer paused, taking a few more breaths and continued. "We have a plan to continue fighting as we draw them all in. And then, if things turn for the worst…" Prayer gritted his teeth as he remembered the tattered coat of Kage. "…which they have… we will blow up this fortress, taking us and them with it. The question is… we need to decide who's going to stay here and hold them off, and who's gonna try to take their chance and escape through the sea." Prayer slightly altered the message. Clearly he isn't about to tell the already panic stricken refugees that Kage expressly told them to use the refugees as meatshield.

"W… Why didn't you guys just surrender?"

"We would've, if only to ensure your safety." Prayer was referring to the refugees. If they don't have any refugees to protect, they would've unanimously decided to fight to the last man. But if they die, who's going to protect the refugees? Hence the conflict. "But like I've said before… I knew from experience: there's no surrendering with this enemy. He'll kill us given the chance."

The refugees looked at each other in despair.

"Then you only have ONE option." Smirking, Balsam suddenly stated. "You ALL have to fight."

Everyone looked at the former Juppongatana. Prayer mood quickly turned for the worse. "What is this Balsam? Another one of your cons?"

"Cons? No. No such thing. But think about this. Kage had let in a lot of refugees. Almost enough to equal our number if only in quantity. From one point view, they are burden… but from a different point of view… I'm seeing reinforcements." Balsam waved his hands towards the refugees. They perked up upon hearing the word. "If you must choose: just stand down and wait as they slaughter you, your family, all that you care about… or are you going to stand up and fight."

Prayer open his mouth trying to retort, but he realized he couldn't come up with a good response either. He looked at the refugees, waiting their response.

They all looked at each other, and then, one of the refugees looked around and found a beat up spear stuck on the rubble. He approached it and pulled it out after some struggle. He brandished it but then, one of the soldiers stood in his way. "To hell with that. You're not doing this."

"What other options do we have? We have to fight! That's all we can do!" The man pointed the makeshift spear with trembling hands.

"Put it down before you hurt someone." The soldier approached the man calmly.

"No! Y… You think I'm just gonna stand silent while remain at the mercy of a madman…! I… I…"

The soldier approached the man menacingly. The closer he gets, the more terrified the man becomes. "Stand back… STAND BACK!" In his panic, the man swing and stab the spear wildly, and suddenly, the spear found its way to the soldier's belly. Blood trickled out of the stab wound. The man gasped in horror. He didn't mean for that to happen.

Groaning in pain, the soldier pulled out the spear, and the blood splatter out. Fortunately, it's just a swallow flesh wound. The soldier glared at the civilian who had gut him and knocked him down with a light slap. In an instant, the man cowered in fear and dropped his spear; all bravado went out of the window. "You don't want to die, but you don't know how to take a life. Not the same way we do. Don't touch that thing again, that's what you should've done." The soldier took the spear and then stood before the refugees and declared: "I don't care what Kage says. We let these people in, by God, we had to make sure they get out the same way they came in: alive."

"And how exactly are you going to do that? You've disobeyed Kage's direct order already."

"SHUT UP! And who are you to give me orders? You're just a Juppongatana dropout!" The soldier roared again. And this one did struck a nerve on Balsam. The man's look darkened with rage.

"You… you dare… insult me…?" Balsam suddenly burst forward and he was already right in front of the shocked soldier. Before the soldier can react, Balsam slapped him hard on the face until he fell to the ground. Still enraged, Balsam began stomping the man's head several times. "You… lowly… militia soldier… dare to mock ME!" Finally he stepped on the man's head and pressed it hard. "You glorified militia should just shut up and-"

Balsam's comment was cut short as soon as Tolle slammed a Konoha senpuu on his head. "And you are a glorified pain in the ass!" The Shadowguard then turned to the soldier. "…you serious?"

"…W…what?" The soldier was still slightly rattled after the stomping.

"As much as what he said was pure bullshit… the little bit of truth is… you're disobeying a direct order from Kage. That's an offense warrant an execution. You really serious?"

"I'll say it… as many times as I have to… I will NOT abandon them. I will fight and protect them. I will die. I will try to save at least one of them, if that is all I can do."

"But what you're saying is suicide. And you'll die in vain. And when you die, they'll still die anyway."

"But that doesn't mean that I will give up. I WILL never give up. What about you? You stood your ground against tens of thousands of Zaft knights and lived to tell the tale… why would a guy as strong as you give up now?"

"I'm not strong. Not as strong as I should have. And this has nothing to do with strength. This is an ORDER." Tolle pointed his Lancesword at the soldier. "We the Shadowguards are ordered to ensure that the last order is enforced. By any means necessary. You heard it yourself."

"Then I will fight you too." The Soldier replied without hesitation. "I will fight you, Kage, and anyone who dare to lay a hand on these people."

Tolle's eyes widened, for a moment, the man's resolution made him faltered a bit, but then he strengthened his own resolve, and gave a light stab on the man's shoulder. "That's treason, you know."

"I don't care."

"Tolle!" Milly suddenly exclaimed.

That's when Tolle realized, he felt hostility being directed towards him. The Shadowguard turned around and suddenly saw every soldier was glaring at him angrily. Some even pointed their spear at him. "And what are you guys up to?"

"What does it look like we're doing? You get away from him now!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"And stay away from those refugees!" The other followed.

Tolle was undaunted. But here it is: the moment of truth. "You guys serious? Kage's plan is the only chance we got. There are more than 40,000 of Zaft knights out there. You're all wounded, weary and lean! We can't pierce that number with what we have! To charge out will be suicide!"

"If we are going to die… If we must die… let it be like this. At least we'll die to save something!" And that was the last straw. Every soldier in that fortress was resolute. They are all ready to die. And for a noble cause.

That was all the proof Tolle need. He chuckled and put back his Skygrasper back in its sheath. "Sigh… Someone… get a medic and get this guy treated."

The soldiers blinked. They all looked at the Shadowguards, and then they realized that this Shadowguard was also at their side and against Kage's horrifying plan. Several soldiers quickly run towards the wounded soldier and gave him first aid treatment. The Soldiers looked at the other Shadowguards, and by the look on their relieved faces, it seems they too were glad things turned out this way. "We never agreed with that portion of the plan anyway… it's too… heartless."

The soldiers smiled at each other, glad that at least Kage's guards weren't as ruthless as their master. "But… how are we going to rescue them?" Karren pointed out.

"We fight. All of us charge out, the refugees at the back, following. We pierce and cut a bloody path across that army with our lives with necessary and the refugees may be able to escape during all the carnage. How's that for a plan?" Neil suggested. It was suicidal… and there's no other alternative besides that.

"There's no need for that." Prayer smirked.

"Eh?"

"We already have a contingency plan for this."

"Contingency… plan?" Now all Juppongatana and seated officers looked at the smiling Prayer. His smile… is weird: a mixture between mischief, relief, and confidence.

"It's afternoon… Raww's back for another parley." Urabe gazed upon the familiar figure at the distance.

"Right… let's put an end to this farce…" Prayer, in an unnaturally relaxed stance, walked out of the ruined walls and went alone to meet Raww and his generals. This awkwardly happy atmosphere around Prayer left many of the senior officers (Zaft and Alliance) dumbfounded.

Soon, Prayer stood alone before Raww, Nichol and Courtney, who was quick to note the boy's confident posture.

"And what put you in such a good mood, Prayer?" Raww started.

"The soldiers just unanimously agreed…" Prayer smiled as he ended all negotiation short: "Sorry, we'll fight to the death and take you all with us while we're at it."

"And… the refugees?"

"Just try to hurt one strand of their hair, and we'll butcher you." Prayer glared back, still with the smile.

"So… you refuse to listen to reason, and choose oblivion?"

"Yes. Yours." Prayer gave the signal…

And all the sudden, the four tent carriers pull out their swords and pointed it at the Zaft commanding officers. To the shock of everyone present, Alliance and Zaft.

"W… What is the meaning of THIS?" Courtney angrily yelled.

But then, one by one, the tent carriers opened their helmet, revealing their identities: Mwu, Kamina, Toudou, and Setsuna. All the commanding officers who were in charge of the Bladebane raid team. Upon seeing their leaders were taken hostage, the Knights merely readied their weapons, but otherwise unable to take any action.

Nichol gasped. Raww was somewhat alarmed, but remained calm. The Alliance soldiers, upon seeing 4 familiar faces quickly cheered and were overjoyed. The Shiseiken looked happily as they saw their master still alive and safe. The other Juppongatana laughed and cheered upon seeing this unexpected but pleasant surprise.

"My, my… I should've known… Nemesis. How nice to see you." Raww remained calm, despite having Mwu's kodachi by his throat, and still he smiled gently to his nemesis.

"I aim to please." Mwu's grin couldn't get any wider.

Raww chuckled. "Yes. You Shinobis are experts in infiltration. But you don't seriously think of continuing this fight, Nemesis? Even with your skills… just the four of you survivors will not be able to turn the tide… or were you trying to create that miracle you pull off at Endiminion?"

"We make our own miracles today Nemesis." Mwu pull away his kodachi, to the bewilderment of Raww… until suddenly a bone crushing blow landed upon his stomach coming from… to his disbelief, "…C… Courtney?"

Courtney just hit him full with his hammer. Nichol was horrified at the sudden betrayal. But Courtney began to speak… and his voice was breaking. "Before you're wondering… Courtney Hieronymus is still alive." And then his skin start to peel off into smoke while he took off his heavy armor one by one. Once his entire disguise was removed and dispersed to smoke, a black clad teenager with messy brown hair, his face clad in a black mask, and his head bears a metal forehead protector was revealed. "I left him unconscious in the forest, a bit far from where your army currently stationed, in that V shaped opening. I buried him under some leaf and dirt, but other than a bit of a bruised ego… he's otherwise unharmed. Peace of mind."

And an unscathed Kage stood where Courtney once stood. "Ninpou: Henge no Jutsu."

The Zaft knights quickly entered a state of total panic upon recognizing the Black Devil. In stark contrast, the Soldiers of the Alliance were completely dumbstruck at the sight of their Captain had just seemingly rise from the dead. "It's… IT's KAGE! HE'S ALIVE!" All other soldiers within the fortress were bewildered.

Raww gasped upon seeing the Black Devil. What is this? The ability to transform into another person? There's such ability in this world… and wielded by naturals too? But then… "Since… when?"

"Since yesterday night. When that fake Ignis escaped. I took my chance and knocked him unconscious."

"So… So you weren't that fake Ignis?" Indeed, Raww had initially suspected that Ignis was Kage in disguise.

"I admit… initially I planned to impersonate him… but his Logia bloodline limit burn that plan to Hell. I think I would notice when a man had lava for blood, since I'm the one who killed him after all."

Raww's mind began to race. Ignis led 2000 Knights to intercept Kage. But as he found out, Ignis was killed, and there was no sign of his army. Kage's army, under his assumption, was battered during their battle with the Bladebanes… or… are they? "Mind if I ask… how many soldiers did you bring to battle against the Bladebanes?"

"No more than 400 men."

"4… 400!" Nichol gaped.

Raww's mind raced again. Thinking how 400 soldiers could defeat a 100,000 strong army. When he found the answer, he began to see the truth. "…you destroyed that army… by turning them upon each other… and you did it in one night… and you didn't lose a single man… yes?"

While Nichol looked at Raww with horror, Kage nodded and urged the masked commander to go on. "A bit of luck on that one. But yes. Go on."

"I sent Ignis and 2000 knights to intercept you… but they were destroyed instead…" Raww chuckled in realization. "So THAT'S where the 500 men that Toudou brought gone to…"

Kage nodded. "They didn't go anywhere. I asked Asahina, right before he went to Konoha, to bring an order to those 500. I had them infiltrate YOUR army, by disguising themselves with Emerald Knights armor we took during the Battle of Archangel Bay. Those 500 had infiltrated those 2000, and that's how we ambushed them." Who would've thought an ambusher will be ambushed… from the INSIDE?

Raww's mind continues to process the events of how it could lead to this moment. "You've infiltrated us right after you defeated Ignis army… from the very beginning of the siege that night? You infiltrated my army… and you just watched as we raided your fortress… destroying it? No… you did more than just watch… it was you who blow up that wall didn't you?"

"I'll cut to the chase. I've been helping your army in secret."

"What?"

"As you might aware… I left specific instructions to my men, in case they were attacked… but… I think you've already noticed: each order is a double headed sword that was aimed to hurt them as much as they hurt you. The first order which was to use modified explosive arrows. At first, they seem to be brutally effective. But, they burn through the soldier's arrow supply at a frightening rate, exhausting their arrows, diminishing their options to counter attack." Kage explained calmly as Raww's eyes filled with realization.

"The second order… to use… diseased trap to infect us… if it were me… I would've ordered the forest to be burned… that would've maximized the damage to my army, forcing us to retreat, as well as causing even bigger casualties… but… your men didn't follow that order… and instead opted for a third surprise attack… but if they had burned the forest, the Archangel would've lost one of its greatest defense… the forest itself…" Raww quickly caught on to the meaning of the second stratagem… and the true form of this whole… farce.

"Yes. That was a little bit of a… miss… on my part." But Kage doesn't sound angry. Quite the contrary, he was immensely pleased at his 'miss'.

"But WHY? Why would you give an order that put your own men at a disadvantage?" Nichol looked at Kage incredulously. What kind of a captain that would do this to his own men? "You betrayed them? Why?"

"For **training**." Raww knew the answer right away. Now it all makes sense. "If you'll excuse us, Kage… we would like to withdraw for the day. Rest assured… I think I have a lot of matters to attend to in my army… and the way I see it… so do you."

"Wise choice." Kage nodded in agreement and waved his hand. And all the sudden, from both flanks of the Zaft army, hundreds of Alliance Cavalry, lead by Asahina and Canard, rode out. Judging by their armament, as Raww had noted, they were cavalry archers. Had the Knights tried anything funny, these mounted archers would've riddled them with holes. And after a rainstorm of explosive arrows in the last few days, his knights had enough bad impression of them to last a lifetime and they know better than to try anything funny.

Kage and the commanding officers of the Alliance returned back to the fortress along with the cavalry.

Upon returning to his fortress, Kage was welcomed with silent glare, no cheers or smile. Kage chuckled, as if expecting this cold welcome. "I see. The third order rattled you that much?"

**00000000**

As Nichol walked with Raww, the young boy continue to asked his curiosity. "I don't understand. You're saying… all this are just… training?"

"Yes. Kage was using US to train his men in real life combat situation. For him… this isn't a battlefield… but a training ground! Training for his soldiers!"

**00000000**

"YOU LIED TO US?" Kamina couldn't control himself anymore and punched Kage by the face.

"Lying isn't exactly the word…" Kage swept his bruised face. "More like… I withheld information from you all. That doesn't change the fact I deserved that punch."

"Then tell us the truth. NOW!" Neil barked.

"Okay." Kage cleared his throat and begin. "When I first heard about the Bladebane invasion… I knew right away that a second invasion will be launched to make use of my absence, when I had to quell the Bladebanes. If there's any commander smart and bold enough to do this… that would be Raww Le Klueze."

"And why didn't you tell us?" Karren menacingly pointed her clawed arm at their lying Captain.

"Because if I did, then we've lost the true purpose of this farce."

"And the true purpose… is…?" Bushido held his breath.

Kage jabbed to make a point: "TRAINING. Real-life combat training! You think I get where I am today by constantly training in some dojo? No. I gained my strength by being tossed STRAIGHT into battle after battle. The same way I'm doing to you now. Rather than slowly gaining experience through safely regulated simulation, better you get them straight from the real battle! Fight against the worst! Bleed! Scream! Survive! And mature so that you can handle the lesser easier!"

**00000000**

Nichol was speechless upon hearing Raww's explanation, which eerily resemble Kage's explanation. "And that was not all. This whole accident… was… a re-enactment… nay… an improvement of a precedent event."

"A precedent event? You mean something like this happened before?"

"Why didn't I see this earlier? A captain who left his division for a period of time, only to return and find it in chaos, disorder, and crisis. Kage was reconstructing the events of the Endiminion!" Raww rummaged his hair in frustration, cursing himself for being so blind. "And he's using it to not only to train his men… but also to test their loyalty! How many will desert in his absence? How many will follow his orders when he was not around to enforce it? I think Prayer had a hand in this. But the scariest part… Nichol… the scariest part is that it wasn't just to test the loyalty of his men…"

"What do you mean, my Lord? What else he could gain?"

"Tell me… how did they won the Battle of Archangel Bay?"

**00000000**

"How did we won the battle of Archangel Bay?" One of the soldiers managed to find his voice again and echoed Kage's question just now.

"Sorry… let me rephrase that… How did Zaft forces _lose_ the battle of Archangel Bay?"

The soldiers looked at each other, think for a moment, found the answer, and then one of them, the one who stood against Kage's orders, answered. "Because you killed Goud Veia. Both questions are the same and the answer is only that one."

"Good answer. But not the right one. I killed Veia. But that's not what I'm trying to tell you. Because Veia was dead, the Zaft forces were routed because their morale was crushed. But it's more than that. To them, Veia was their totempole. Their leader. Their shining hope. They rely on him to lead them, to tell and dictate them on what to do and what not."

All the seated and senior officers' eyes widened in realization.

"They were numerically superior, with superior quality in each individual soldier… so why did they lose? The answer is: over-reliance to commanding officers. I killed their leader and they were soon engulfed in chaos at the mere sight of an empty helmet. Had they go on and fight, victory would've been theirs. But they didn't because their leader was no longer there. And so they lose."

**00000000**

"If you think about it… the 7th division epitomized the phrase: cut off its head, and the body will die. No other division in the Alliance army is as overly reliant to their commanding Captain as the 7th division. The Captain determines everything: the actions they'll take; the kind of division they'll become… but as the result, the soldiers of the 7th division depend too much on their captains. When the officers were killed or otherwise unavailable, they're like sheep without a shepherd. Harlbarton realized this problem and created the Juppongatana… but Kage decided to take it a step further." Raww smiled nervously. "So he designed this plan, making use of the Bladebane attack as the perfect excuse to leave the Archangel fortress, along with several of their most prominent officers, and then he made use of our arrival to create a situation where his soldier will be faced with overwhelming odds. To train them."

"But… it was quite risky ploy! What if we annihilated his army before he even returned?"

"And that's where the stratagems he left behind… which I assumed there are three of them… played their part."

**00000000**

"I left you all three strategies for three specific situations. Not only to aid you… but also as a handicap. Think of it like an obstacle course which grew harder and harder. But each strategy was meant to teach you guys something."

"And what are they?" Chiba asked.

"The first strategy… the Explosive arrows. I did order to modify all our arrows with explosive tags… but since that type of arrow is unsalvageable, I reckon they burn our arrow supplies at a frightening rate, yes?" Kage asked Neil, the expert archer.

"Yes." Neil nodded.

"I take it you realize that only when the arrow DID ran out, didn't you?"

"I…" Neil gasped upon the accusation… but then he realized Kage was right. They were all entranced by the power of the explosive arrows; the arrows' incredible effectiveness shown at the first day, the soldiers began to use them at reckless abandon, until they realized its weakness just now.

"I would say that I designed that arrow as a replacement for the Cannons, knowing we have limited ammo… but if you think about it… replace those arrows with cannons… and don't we get the same analogy?"

**00000000**

"Other than their Captains and officers, there's one more thing the Soldiers of the Alliance greatly rely too much upon… their mighty artillery cannons." Raww paused for a moment and looked back at the Archangel Walls in the distance, specifically the gun ports.

"Well… it's only natural… it's their only edge after all."

"Is it? How many times did they fire their cannons during this whole ordeal? As I recall… they used it only twice. And they didn't fire the Lohengrin, not even ONCE! And yet they managed to kill so many of us… hold us back for days, culling a frightening number of casualties using pure ingenuity." Raww will never forget the glue bomb, the pepper spray, the reverse Whack-a-mole strategy… Since their cannons were out of commission, the soldiers were forced to improvise… to be creative. "Do you see now, Nichol? Kage is trying to teach these soldiers not to rely so much on their precious cannons."

**00000000**

"Look at yourself… Look again at the things you guys have done. Without ever firing a shot from your precious cannons, you managed to defeat thousands of Knights, defending this fortress for several days, with relatively minimal casualties to our side. You were blinded by the power of these cannons to see your own true worth. THIS is the true purpose of the first strategy." Kage pointed his finger to his shocked soldiers. "To show you all your own TRUE potential. To show you all that you ARE strong! Even without those cannons of yours! Wars are fought with weapons, but they are won by the men who used them! You have the strength; you only need to know what, and how to use it!"

The soldiers looked in awe at the black clad captain. All their lives they were told the 7th division is weak and useless… and now this man came and tell them that they are strong. And they really did it, didn't they? Now all the seated officers began to see. Kage was trying to teach his men to be confident and to believe in their own strength, not the weapons they're using.

"And the second strategy? You have some… underlying motives on that one too?" Karren still remembered the order quite clearly: set a trap, involving the use of shrapnel dipped in the feces and diseased blood of their rotten dead for the doll explosion trap, engage a night raid to draw a portion of the enemy's army into the trap, and burn the forest while they're at it.

"I take it you're the one who voted to have that strategy altered?" Even with the mask, everyone can tell that he was smiling proudly. "Yes. I did order the forest to be burned. But that is the trap. If the first strategy is to show you all your potential, the second strategy is to test you all if you can think far ahead."

**00000000**

"To be honest with you my lord… I still don't see why the forest had to be burned. The disease affected us all the same, right? I mean… we've lost more than HALF of our troops thanks to that venomous trap."

"The first treatment to diseases is to wash the wounds with water. It's a simple treatment. Not effective, but better than nothing." Raww explained. "If I were Kage, I would've burned this forest to the ground. This will force us to expend all our water to quell the fire. When the trap set off, we won't have enough water to treat them, and we'll be left at the mercy of this disease… by the time we found some measure of help, the damage caused by this disease would've been far more catastrophic. I don't think we'll be able to muster this many knights if his men had followed his orders to the letter, instead of modifying it. But… if my guess is right… Kage was hoping that they would disobey that order."

"Why would he want that?"

**00000000**

"Had you burned the forest, you've quelled one invasion… but how are you going to deal with the second in the future; and the third, and the fourth, and so on and so forth?" Kage nodded to Karren, congratulating her insight. "Now do you understand? The true goal of the second strategy is to teach you all to think far ahead. Do not blindly follow orders to the letter, pursuing short term victory without regards to its long term view. I want my men to have their own will and their own God damn minds!" Kage pointed at the stunned Karren's forehead. "As for why I didn't tell you, it's the same reason as to why **I** blew up that wall." Kage pointed at the gaping maw of the Archangel Fortress, while admitting to everyone he had destroyed the walls that protected them, to the obvious shock and horror to most of the soldiers. "I did that to push you all over the edge. To bring you all to the point of despair and then see how you behave when I wasn't around. I want loyalty, yes. But I don't want blind loyalty. If I had told you the truth from the very beginning, you would not give it your all, and you will continue to depend on me for the rest of your life."

"I only have one brain… and when I'm absent what are you going to do? Lazing about, waiting to be slaughtered? What if I'm dead? Will you guys be just like those Knights at the Archangel bay? Run away and desert their post when victory is in sight just because their leader was killed? NO! You guys are not chess piece… you're HUMANS!" Kage yelled. Everyone heard and gave the captain their undivided attention. "Humans… with your own thoughts… with your own wills. Why should you always follow what I say just because I'm a captain? What is a captain? That's just a rank man gave me. I'm a human, Shadowguards are humans, and so is the Juppongatana! And that means we have all the flaws of being human, including making an error in judgment. Your soul and your will are yours and yours alone. When judgment came upon you, you cannot say: I was told by others to do thus, or that virtue is out of the question at the time. That answer is unacceptable. You have a choice. Always has been, always will be. I may order you to do something, but you must always listen to what your heart tells you before you even obey it."

"But… if an army acted according to their own will while ignoring orders, it'll be chaos!" Natarle rose up and commented.

"Natarle-san… if being a perfect soldier means to obey every order given to you to the letter without regards to its cost… then those soldiers can get the hell out of my sight." Kage replied coldly and Natarle was taken back. "I want you guys to stand up, take your own initiative, and make up your own damn mind. Or are you telling me you would rather content to just shut up and say 'yes sir' 'no sir'? Well? Do YOU? ANSWER ME!"

"NO!" Many of the soldiers wholeheartedly chorused in unison. That was the sign that they agreed with Kage's logic.

"Thought so." Kage chuckled happily. One by one, his strategies had finally yielded its result. And so far, he's pleased by it.

"And… what of the third strategy? That abominable order you gave us?" One soldier, one who still unconvinced of Kage's good intentions, spoke up. The same soldier who had been protesting Kage's decision regarding the third strategy.

"Ah… yes… the dreadful third letter… that was… shall we say… the final exam?"

**00000000**

"What do you suppose the third strategy really is?" Nichol frowned in thought, remembering the event of how that wall blew up. Raww stated that Kage blew it up himself. "I'm gonna have to assume that the third strategy was triggered when the wall was taken out. But what was it really? It must be really important to be enacted that Kage went out of his way to sabotage his own fortress."

"My guess? It has something to do with testing their loyalty, or morality. But I'm not sure. I believe it has something to do with Kage's personal taste. Based from what I've gleaned from the first two stratagems… Kage's preference in warfare is that he likes soldiers who are autonomous and self sufficient. Both strategies were intended to empower the soldiers, instilling the idea of confidence, self reliance and free thinking. He's creating a decentralized army where soldiers may govern themselves, but still under control over the constraints of the military chain of command." Raww nodded in admiration. Truly the 7th division is turning into something revolutionary. Kage really go all out to change the division to his liking.

"So… what now?"

"Once we've rescued Courtney, we're gonna go back to that fortress, and this time, no more negotiations. Kage is too dangerous to be allowed to escape this place. If he did, God knows what kind of havoc he may cook up with that mind of his." Raww declared with absolute certainty. "Capture him or kill him. We are not going home before we achieve either of those two."

**00000000**

"The third order… to blow off the whole fortress and sacrifice the refugees as bait to take out the knights along with it… what would you say if I tell you that was to test your loyalty?"

"Loyalty?" The soldier gaped. "But you just said we have to make our own damn mind!"

"Yes. And I still stand by it. But in times of war… there's also times when you have to see the bigger picture, shut up and listen. That is a soldier. No matter what happens." The refugees were now terrified. So Kage REALLY ordered the soldiers to use them as bait for the knights!

"Then by your logic, here's what I say to that: Go fuck yourself." The soldier even went so far and gave the captain the bird on his face.

Kage chuckled darkly. "You go that far? Disobeying a direct order from a superior officer, attempting to incite a mutiny, insulting a commanding officer… that's strike three. What be the punishment for that, Natarle-san?"

Natarle flabbergasted upon being addressed for the first time, but she quickly replied: "Death penalty, sir."

"Again?"

"DEATH PENALTY." The lieutenant spoke the sentence again a tad louder for everyone to hear.

"Aye… Death penalty. Are you ready for that, Soldier?"

The refugees became even more terrified as they looked at the doomed soldier. The Soldier is prepared to accept his fate but still remain deviant. Kage unsheathed Shiki and placed it on the soldier's neck. "Any last words?"

"In my next life… and in the next… may my heart never turn as black as YOURS!" And the soldier spit at Kage's face.

Kage lifted his sword and swing it to the soldier's neck. The crowd closed their eyes and the eyes of their children, shielding them from the horrible sight that was about to unfold.

The soldier also closed his eyes, waiting for his fate.

Which never came. Only a light THUNK on his head.

"?" The soldier opened one of his eyes to see Kage peering down at him, his eyes curved in happiness.

"Well done. You've passed the test soldier. With flying colors if I might add." Kage, giggling like mad, sheathed back his Shiki. "The Thunk was for the spit, in case you're wondering."

Everyone stared dumbly, not understanding one jot of this situation. Prayer, the Shadowguards, and all those who had known the true goal of the plan from the start merely smiled meaningfully.

The soldier looked at himself; he's still in one piece, and his head is still in its place. "I… I… This is a test?" The soldier stated simply.

Kage nodded kindly. "The true purpose… of the Third Strategy. I've taught you confidence and belief in your own strength on the first strategy, free thinking on the second. The third… is this." Kage pointed at the soldier's chest. His heart. The soldiers looked and listened to the shinobi. His words are now kind and gentle. "There's a belief growing among the Zaft Empire… as in the Advanced Race in general… they view all naturals as inferior. And because they consider us inferior… they think it's within their right to do whatever they want with us… to take whatever they want with us… there's a simpler word for that, and the word is: Bullying."

The soldiers noted that the captain's tone was sad and bitter. But above all… it was loaded with personal experience.

"Why did they become like that? Don't even think, I'll give the answer right away: because of power. Their special abilities, their increased strength and intellect. They hold power above another race… the naturals… and the problem is… they lived in a society which encourage the proliferation of such behavior… they just don't know what it's like to be weak… because they've known power all their lives." Kage turned again at the soldier and approached him again as he continued. "And that sort of person… may lose respect for that power… and in their ignorance… they abused it." Kage helped the soldier up as he patted his shoulder warmly. "And right now… because you are a soldier… you ARE strong, as I've emphasized many times before. You have power that normal people don't. But… you mustn't forget… that you were once like them too." Kage waved his hands at the refugees. "Weak. Powerless. A strong man who was once weak knows the value of power, because they remember what it's like to be powerless. But power can blind you. When you're drunk with it, you lose sight of who you were, and then one day you wake up and became the very enemies that you hated; a bully who used their own power to oppress those who are without power."

All these words began to sink it, and the soldiers began to see the true purpose of the third strategy. And their heads tilted down in understanding, and to a lesser degree, shame. Kage was trying to show them that they were once like Refugees too. But then they became a soldier… and because of that, they became stronger than the civilians. And as such… some of them had even thought of enforcing Kage's ruthless order to the civilians. And now that they realized it, they became ashamed of themselves.

"The third strategy was some sort of an enticement. I played on your desire to survive, giving you a false hope and some sense of superiority… that you were the warrior stock and thus deserving to live. But it was an order that was never meant to be obeyed. It was meant to be DIS-obeyed. To teach you all that a man who possess power… must not be blinded by it… respect it. Remember what it's like when you were powerless, and then being left at the mercy of those with power. Whenever you found that you were able to exercise that power doesn't mean you have to. How would one know when to use their power? ASK this." Kage pointed at the soldier's chest. "I don't need a perfect soldier. I'd rather stand shoulder to shoulder with a good man, who knows compassion… rather than an army of millions. For me, what's important is this." His tone warmed again, Kage gently tapped the soldier's chest several times. "Not this." Then he moved to the soldier's head and gave a small flick. "A good men… who knows the value of power, who knows the suffering of those who are powerless… and knows… **compassion**." That is the true goal of the third strategy… to teach them all compassion.

The soldier looked at the black clad Captain and slowly his frown turned into a grateful smile. "Thanks… I guess?" He turned to Kage, and noticed the captain was smiling at him proudly. "But… what's with all the handicaps? The attacks… the… the double edged strategies… we all nearly died… no, many of us had died!"

"Talking is easy." Kage chuckled. "It's easy to talk about morality when the situation is peaceful and calm. But can you say that when you're faced in mortal peril? No, wait, even saying it is still easy… but can you live by it? Can you uphold your belief, even in the face of inescapable doom? Can you stand up and do what's right even if that means certain death? To see… if when you are faced with impossible odd… can you still stand true to your beliefs… or you're just all bark and no bite, and stop only at words?"

Some of the soldier looked disapprovingly at the Captain's actions. They all think: 'That's too much Captain!'

"You think that was too much?" As if reading their mind, Kage stated. The soldiers who thought that gasped. Kage merely chuckled. "This is not regular army, this is militia. Any men can come and go as they're please. But if you choose to stay here… with me… then you do as I say within the constraints of the military hierarchy." Kage thought again and added. "That would put me in the position of power… to stand above you all. However, as I have mentioned before: power blind and change you. I am no exception. I've had my share of morally ambiguous moments… made monumentally monstrous decisions… In the end, either I die a hero, or live and became the villain. If… WHEN such time did come… when I became so blinded by my power that I abuse them…" Kage glared at the soldiers, the Juppongatana, the other Officers, and even the Shadowguards to make his point. "…I'm counting on you all to put me in my place, by any means necessary, even if it means killing me. That is my only ultimatum. And as such, it will not be questioned. THIS… is the point of the third order."

All the soldiers gasped at the request. So Kage was training them all… not only to become his soldiers… but also to put a stop on him if he ever went overboard. The Third Strategy was a sneak peek as to how far their captain can go if all of his moral inhibitions were naught. Mwu and Murrue were awestruck. To go to such extent to train your men, not only to use them as a sword and shield against one's enemies… but also teaching them to point their swords at their own masters if needs be… that was unheard of. The Shadowguards finally understand their friend's plight. Kira was afraid of what he had become, just how much he had abandoned his humanity. The kind of monster, the kind of heartless decisions, and the ruthless means he would make in pursuit of the end results. He fears that he may not be strong enough to hold this urges at bay… the urges to ignore right and wrong… so he's making a plea for them all to become his restraint. To remind him, by force if needs be, as to what lines he shouldn't cross.

Kage realized his message had been delivered and has been taken to heart. He decided to now end this, and present himself to their judgment: "Whether you stay or leave… remember what you've learned today. To stay who you are… not a perfect soldier… but… a good men." Kage had expected some of his soldiers would protest and left him. Heck, he's ready for the possibility for everyone to desert him. So he stood there, waiting in silence, prepared to accept whatever verdict given.

And he waited.

And to his surprise… none of the soldiers were leaving. Kage's eyes widened. "…none of you are leaving?" He looked at the Juppongatana.

Sven merely answered with his silence by not going anywhere. He's staying. Period.

Bushido simply bowed. "It'll be an honor to fight at your side, Captain Kage."

Kamina was still fuming. "I don't understand one bit about all that crap. I only understand that you're an evil but good guy! Next time, PLEASE make your explanation simpler, GOD-DAMN IT!" Kage sweatdropped. How much simpler was he supposed to make this? But he said next time… so Kamina stays.

Kyoshirou spoke, not only for himself, but also for his Shiseiken. "Just promise us that this will be the last time you will keep something as big as this a secret from the soldiers. We want honesty from the one who we will put our trust into." Kage nodded. "I promise."

Neil simply stated coolly: "Just say I'm sorry, and open a tab for me, first chance you get, and we're even." Kage knelt down to his knees in front of everyone in a traditional Japanese manner and declared: "I'm sorry." And bowed down profusely. "And as for the drink, aren't alcohol prohibited in the army?" Neil laughed. "Aw, you're no fun." But all is forgiven.

Setsuna merely smiled. "While I'm new, but I think this is a pretty novel experience. I'm okay with this." Setsuna, stays.

Karren menacingly pointed her claws on Kage, but finally put it down. "Just don't lie to us again." Kage nodded.

Prayer answered by handing Kage his tattered yet cleaned Captain's coat. "Need I say more?" Kage gratefully took the coat and put it back on.

"FUCK!" An inexplicably happy Canard Pars suddenly slugged him hard by the head, with the blunt surface of his Glamm.

"ITE! Oi! What was that for!" Kage looked angrily at his foul mouthed lieutenant.

"You fucking idiot! You fucking told them they're free to leave, but where the fuck can they go? The fucking ocean is blocked; the Zaft fuckers are still fucking out there, ready to fuck us all six fucking ways to fucking Sunday…!"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" The mother closed her beloved son's ears from Canard's tirade of F-word vocabulary.

Neil chuckled. "How many fuck was there in that single sentence? Canard's in ridiculously good mood isn't he?"

Kage understood the mother's plight only too well. "Well… don't worry your f-word butt. I didn't toss you guys into fire without some safety line prepared beforehand."

"Ha! I knew it! So you do have a plan to win this, didn't you Captain?" One of the soldiers cheered happily.

"Nope." Kage answered short, to the horror of every listener in vicinity. "I mean… come on. Even with additional forces, we merely go back to where we started with 2000 men. We're still outnumbered 20 to 1. With that odd, winning is impossible. I'm a genius, not a miracle worker." Kage laughed; as if that was the most ridiculous notion he had ever heard.

Some of the soldiers had their souls flying out of their mouth out of pure fright.

"Captain, that's enough teasing; your men are scared shitless." Prayer noted.

Kage chuckled. "What I'm trying to say is… who says anything about me wanting to WIN this? If we're going to lose… might as well do it in STYLE." Kage smiled mischievously behind his mask. "Let me tell you about the _original_ Third plan."

**0000000000000000**

Courtney Hieronymus is not in a good mood. He was buried all the way to his neck, making it appear as if he was decapitated and his head was left on the ground. Though nothing can be further from the truth. But getting buried all the way to his neck is not the source of his angry mood. Hell no. Problem is: he was buried **BUTT NAKED**. "GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW, GOD DAMN IT!"

"Calm down, we didn't bring Earth Knights with us. Otherwise you would've been out of there in a jiffy." Raww pointed out the obvious. The knights were slowly digging the poor man out.

It took several hours to get the poor knight out of that hole. After which the first thing he did was scratched the living day out of himself. "Stupid… ants… worms… consarned fleas… crawling… biting allover me…!"

"How did you end up getting buried all the way to your neck?" Nichol was confused. The last time he saw the Centurion was when Courtney scolded him and then chased the fake Ignis into the night.

"Hell if I know! I was chasing that fake Ignis the other night when suddenly, a guy knocked me up on the face and then something pull me down to earth! Next thing I knew, I woke up like this, and THIS DAMN BUGS BITING ALLOVER ME!" Courtney screamed as he frantically scratching his itching skin to kingdom come. Poor guy. He must've been holding it all night. His whole body gonna swell badly, Advanced or not. "So… SO… what are we gonna do now?"

"We go back, naturally. Kage is way too dangerous. We have a chance. The fortress is heavily damaged and we outnumber them, 20 to one. We'll use everything we have left to defeat them for good in one stroke."

"Sounds like a plan."

**0000000000000000**

**0000000000000000**

To be concluded…


	24. Rise of the Shadows Part 3

**Chapter 24:**

**The End of the Beginning:**

**Rise of the Shadows - the END –**

Meanwhile, back in Archangel, Kage had finished explaining the true form of the third plan.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They were all reinvigorated by what Kage had just told them. They've also seen the proof, and now they have a hope to survive this. Everyone. Not just the soldiers. The refugees too. This truly confirms that the latter part of the third plan was really a lie. "Now I may have lied about the last part of the letter, but I'm not joking about the first part. Better I see this base in ruins rather than in their hands." The soldiers certainly can't argue to that.

Kage turned to the key of his third strategy: Kojiro Murdoch. "And… how are we proceeding?"

"Well… if you can buy me some more time… like… three days or so…"

"Three days? These people DON'T HAVE three days!" Kage stated incredulously.

Murdoch exploded and started ranting in front of Kage's face: "YOU EVER TRY TO MODIFY AN ENTIRE FORTRESS WITH THE ENEMY SENDING DOWN FIRE AT YOU? THAT'S THE FASTEST I CAN MANAGE!"

"Ah… and what if you have more than 2000 workers? What if you have every man in this whole fortress at your disposal? My men, yours, Murrue-san's… and don't forget you got Fuji!"

Murdoch rerun the number again and stated. "If they don't screw this up… and if we work around the clock like the Devil… tomorrow evening. Maybe afternoon. Provided not a single enemy attacked us! Which is unlikely…"

"You'll have it." Kage choked. "You'll have your period of quiet and peace… I'll make sure of it!"

Murdoch looked at Kage. The guy really thinks he can do it. And, Murdoch had to grudgingly admit, the boy had not failed to deliver, so far. Everything, down to the exact detail, has been going exactly as the boy had predicted. 'A guy like this… a chef? Mwu… where on earth did you get this boy?'

"I told you, didn't I? Your men… they can survive this… but that will depend on you. You've done great, they've done great… now it's my turn." Kage held Murdoch shoulder and declared: "No enemy will come to our border until tomorrow evening. I swear to you and your men!"

Murdoch finally released his collar. "Okay… okay. Tomorrow AFTERNOON. I'll make it somehow tomorrow noon. I don't know what you're up to… but good luck, Captain."

Kage nodded. Mwu asked. "How many men do you need to keep 40,000 knights at bay until tomorrow noon?" Knowing his genius of a student, Mwu was prepared for the most ridiculous number he can think of. '40,000 vs 200? 40,000 vs 50? Name your odds… You're not gonna take me by surprise again, kiddo!'

The ninja snorted. "Actually… I thought of going there on my own."

Everyone stopped dead or dropped their things as they looked at the Shinobi in pure shock as if he's crazy. Mwu, in particular, was left jaw hung. That was beyond ridiculous, even for him. '**40,000 VS 1!** Damn. I'm gonna have a heart attack at this rate…'

"That was my first plan. But there have been some unforeseen circumstances… so I may need a little help." Kage thought for a moment and stated. "I'm gonna need everyone from the Juppongatana."

"10 against 40,000? You realize that's beyond nuts boss-man?" Neil whistled. They better start getting used to receiving the most ridiculous of orders. Their new captain specializes in the ridiculous, a diehard fan of such orders and he's bloody damn good at it.

"Trust me. It gets better. Heh." Kage chuckled. "Now get ready all of you. Mwu-san, I'm leaving my men under your command. Shadowguards, you all stay here too. You're all still wounded anyway." That's when he noticed the unconscious Balsam with an imprint of Tolle's foot on it. "…aaaaand… what happened to that idiot?"

"Oh, him. He suggested of using the refugees to fight with us to the death." Tolle answered. "Nearly convinced them all to enter the slaughterhouse. Can't blame them though. For everyone in that situation, it might sound like a bright idea at the time."

"Well I did say I expect ingenuity from you guys… but that was an example of a bad ingenuity. I will not tolerate anything like that in my division, is that clear?" Everyone answered with a quick nod. "But I didn't expect the refugees to also hear about the plan. I thought you guys were supposed to keep it internal." Kage looked at Prayer, who bowed down, apologizing for his miss. "How did they found out anyway?"

At this, Sai fidgeted and Fllay, standing next to her fiancée, gulped nervously. She was further terrified when Kage looked at her and so she hid behind Sai.

But the Shinobi quickly understood and nodded. "Well, it's okay. They would've found out sooner or later anyway… Now… are we ready?"

And soon, 10 horsemen ride out from the ruined fortress into the forest that evening.

**0000000000000000**

The next morning, Raww once again led his knights towards the fortress and proceeded as they would've any other day, but Raww ordered them all to do not relax their vigilance. "Remember. Kage likes surprise attacks and ambushes by use of disguises. Keep your eye peeled and your helmet off, at all times." Yes. Raww was quite fed up with having enemy soldiers infiltrate his army time and again by wearing their own armors. Now he had them all remove their helmets so that he can see their faces.

No sooner than he said that, a hail of Lockon's spear arrows flies out from every direction, killing dozens of the knights in an instant. The soldiers were greatly alarmed and quickly formed the line. "W… What the hell?" And then silence. The knights looked at every direction, wondering where the attack came from. They waited for 5 minutes… 10 minutes… nothing.

"Recover!" Raww signaled his man break ranks and resume their march. The forest of Archangel is massive. It took 2-3 hours to reach back to the Archangel fortress. Unknown to everyone… it's going to be a long and bloody 3 hours.

10 minutes, still nothing.

And then 20 minutes later…

Another hail of arrow occurred, and simultaneously, from a different direction, multiple knights were suddenly beheaded by a black whip-sword. Sven burst out of the bushes, brandishing his dual claymore. He slashed them some more, earning himself a few more kills and then retreated before the knights can follow him. On another side, Prayer charged out: "GATOTSU!" Like a tank, he plow through dozens of knights in one go, crushing them all and then he just vanished. The Knights, in panic, quickly reformed the line in a disciplined manner, but by then, the chaos ended, and yet another unnerving silence followed. This time they waited and remain on the spot longer by 20 minutes, expecting more surprise… nothing. Raww frowned. 'What is this… strategy…?'

15 minutes later, the knights resumed their march, but their pace greatly slowed down, fearing ambush. 30 minutes of unnervingly uneventful trip later, they passed a T-Section marked by a pile of stones and took the left road. 20 minutes upon entering the road, a rider that looked like a Grim Reaper suddenly burst out of the forest and roared in a terrifying voice: **"YOUR DEATH HAS COME! HELL'S ENVOYS ARE HEEEEEEERE!"** Caught by surprise, and terrified at the sight of their enemy's appearance, the Knights were too late to respond and some were crushed under the horse' hoof, while others fall victim to the Grim Reaper's katana. Following, another horseman, its rider and horse were clad in demonic black armor, head to toe, burst forth from the left flank and trampled everyone in their way creating a carpet of blood and carnage. Another horsemen ridden by another rider burst out from the rear. The rider has a long black hair, with multiple blades sticking out of his arms, while he himself was wielding an unearthly huge sword. And he was smiling like the devil out of Hades. He too cut a swath of slaughter amidst the knights. It all occurred within seconds, and the three riders vanished before the knights can react.

And then silence.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PLACE?" One of the knights finally just had it with all the series of fiendish surprise attacks. There's so much their nerves can take. "Isn't this… isn't this supposed to be the forest that we passed just yesterday?"

"CALM DOWN!" Raww roared, silencing the panicking Knight. "Calm yourself… you're being scared are exactly what he wants. This is Kage's strategy. Using shock and awe to make us panic and confused. Dressing himself and his men in fiendish disguises for terror effects. Stay together and march out slowly. Stay alert." That calmed them down… for now. And then, after a while, the knights began their march again, passing through another stone marker. But Raww kept wondering in his thoughts. So Kage intend to use this forest as some sort of camouflage… for series of surprise attacks of guerilla tactics… but surely he didn't intend to whittle away a 40,000 Knights by killing a paltry few dozen every now and then! By the time they reached the Archangel he could probably do away with only 400 of them at best. No. Kage was not that stupid. If there's anything he learned from his battles with the masked Captain, is that he NEVER aim for small glancing blows. He's a patient hunter, and all his blows are killing blows, and by God they are as effective as Hell. When he took small bites, that's because that small bite was a precursor to something greater, just like the case with Aetious. 'So what exactly is your main prey, Kage?'

And the knight's march continued in silence and no events for the next 45 minutes. Tensions are beginning to lessen, but the knights still remain vigilant. It was then Raww began to notice something weird. "Hold up." The army stopped. Raww checked his surroundings… and that's when he realized they've returned to the T-section, marked by a pile of stones. Nichol noticed this as well. "D… Didn't we pass this road already? That stone marker… I recognized it, didn't I?"

"As do I." Raww frowned.

"We're going in circles?" Courtney looked at his knights. "Let's pull back. Something's weird Raww. I don't like this. Pull back… PULL BACK!" The knights had just begun to march back, when suddenly, a hail of arrows and spears launched from every direction, followed by simultaneous attacks from ALL members of Juppongatana from EVERY direction.

"Gentlemen… welcome to Hell." Canard smiled happily as he brandished his enormous sword. "And we are the devils!" Neil burst out of the bushes, rapidly throwing darts from his holsters to every direction; all of them accurately hit their targets. Then he grabbed two of his launched Spear arrows (Destroyer and Reaper) and then used them as lances. Karren and Setsuna bathed in the blood of their enemies as they rip apart every enemy they came across with their bare hands. Toudou and Kage plowed through the knights on top of their horses, while Prayer pierced through several of them with his twin Gatotsu. Bushido jumped out of the tree and landed right in the middle of the knights, turning a single knight to a bloody pulp when his sword landed on him. Kamina drill his way out of the ground, making a bloody mess out of everyone on top of him. Two knights had their necks strangled by a pair of chain whips, dragged into the forest, and then Sven returned them as pieces.

"Form the-"

Before Raww could finish, the Juppongatana vanished again into the darkness. Only the carnage they left behind was proof that they were there. And now even Raww was at his wits' ends. 'JUST WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NINJA UP TO?' All this time, dealing with Mwu, and he thought he knew all there's to know about ninjas. Only now do Raww realize just how difficult it is dealing with a ninja. To fight one is not only to enter the realm of physical battle, but also mental battle. "Pull back!" While Raww is still trying to figure this out, Nichol and Courtney took command. The knights quickly retreated to the way they came… and returned back to another T-section with the same stone marker.

"What? I… I don't understand… d… didn't we pass this marker already?"

"Wait… you mean… we're lost?" Nichol tried to calm down. "Wait. Use the archangel fortress as a landmark. With it… we should be able to-" Nichol's comment cut short as he looked around, and saw clouds of smoke arising from everywhere. His first thought was fire, but he doesn't feel any heat. But there's another trouble: he couldn't find the so called landmark. Anywhere. The rising smoke envelopes everything, the whole forest was completely submerged in this smoke. His vision was severely limited due to the smoke. How could they lose a fortress that big?

"What's with this smoke?"

"This is no natural weather…"

The knights again began to panic. And just when they were still confused, another attack occurred. This time the Juppongatana all ride horses and burst out of the smoke, attacking and disappearing into another smoke in rapid succession. The sound of whining horse came from the front only to have the horses trample over them from behind. They saw silhouette of a horsemen and fired some arrows only to have them hit their own. A small group of knights suddenly found themselves isolated until two horsemen (Bushido and Kage) burst out of smoke and crushed them. A knight frantically looked left and right as horsemen appeared and disappeared amidst the smoke, taking out a knight with each appearance. And just when the chaos is about to reach its peak…

They vanished into silence.

"THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PLACE! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Several knights just couldn't take it anymore, break ranks and deserted their posts. Courtney roared at those deserters. "GET BACK HERE COWARDS!" Too late, the deserters ran and disappeared into the smoke. Not a sound until a scream… and they returned… without their bodies… just their rolling heads, terrorizing the other Knights even further.

"Raww, we have to retreat and regroup. The men are starting to lose it."

Raww nodded half heartedly. His mind is still trying to figure out what's going on. The knights, completely scared out of their wits, quickly retreated through a pathway. They went through a long, uneventful walk through the smoky forest, and with the smoke enveloping their surroundings and severely limiting their vision and all their perception of time were messed up as well. The Knights are more vigilant than ever, but their paranoid reached the level where they panic to even the slightest anomaly. Already so tense due to all the surprise attacks, they breathe heavily; all their strength and stamina were whittled away due to all the stress and anxiety gnawing at them. As the result, they may have only walked for a few hours but they look as if they've gone through a gauntlet of marathon without resting. After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at an opening… and returned back to that same T-section, with the same stone marker.

At this, the knights collapsed in despair. All hope faded by terror. "This… place… is bewitched… I knew it… that Kage really is the Devil…" One of the collapsed knights began to rant deliriously.

"No, he's not the devil." Nichol tried to calm him down.

"YES HE IS!" The knight suddenly became hysterical and lash out at the Wood knight. All their stress exploded at last in full blown anger. "We passed this T-section multiple times already! No matter what road we take we keep coming back! Kage has bewitched this whole forest…! We're no longer on earth, we're IN HELL! WE'RE IN THE DEVIL'S DOMAIN!" Okay, the said knight had really lost it. Problem is, he's now inciting the others as he wail in despair. "WE'LL NEVER GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE! WE HAVE ENRAGED THE RULERS OF HEEEL-" The mad knight didn't get to finish as he knocked unconscious soon after by Nichol.

"Thank you Nichol. Now, anyone else would like to have a nervous breakdown?" Raww looked menacingly at his terrified Knights. Quelling one fear with another. Not exactly effective, but it'll do, for now. At least enough so that they can listen. "No? Then, allow me to explain what's going on."

Now Courtney and Nichol looked at Raww. "Explain? Raww, you're saying you understand why we're going in circles?"

"I get it just now, yes." Raww chuckled. "We're not going in circles. This is a maze. **The Eight Stone Sentinel Maze**."

"The eight… what?" Everyone echoed.

"The Eight Stone Sentinel Maze. It is an illusionary maze that made use of the environment such as this heavy forest." Raww began scratching a picture on the ground. "The way it works is, they placed identical stone markers, made of eight stones piled together, in several T-sections around the area. These T-sections were chosen carefully, not only to make sure they resemble one another, but they also connect each other creating a network of interconnected T-sections. If we pick one road, we will end up in another T-section. The key… is in those stone markers." Raww pointed at the stone markers and then draw two T-sections on the ground, each was named X and Y respectively. "We passed the first stone marker at the T-section-X, and then as we go on, we ended up in T-section-Y, but because of the stone marker's similar appearance with one another… it gave us the illusion that we have merely returned to the same place."

"Hoo…" The knights nodded in understanding. Such a simple trick! "But… then… now that we know it's not magic or some witchcraft… we should be able to break out of it, easily, no?"

Raww chuckled nervously. "Now see… that's the beauty of this maze, if you don't figure out what's happening from the first go, it's bloody hard to get out, even when you already know the trick. But maybe we can get out. The way I see it, Kage set this up in a hurry… he probably only had time to create a simplified version of the maze. If we're careful, we might be able to get out."

And the knights' hope was rekindled. They began to march more calmly, and less frightened now that they know it's merely an optical illusion. Now they are less panicked whenever they returned to the same spot, since Raww had explained it to them. There hasn't been any attack either; giving the knights the much needed time to relax and think things through.

"Well played, Raww." Courtney sighed in relief as he walked side by side with the masked Knight. "For a moment there, I thought we'll have a riot on our hands."

"Kage is a true genius. Now I finally understand why they keep using this guerilla tactics… they weren't meant to attack our numbers, they were meant to attack our minds. One shock after the other… he's mentally exhausting the knights, making them blind to details and unable them to think clearly." Raww finally piece things together.

"But the Eight Stone Sentinel maze… I take it that is something Athrun-san taught you before, Lord Klueze?" Nichol always knew that Athrun sometimes taught Raww interesting strategies. The Metal Knight even had a following of students, particularly those within the circles of strategists.

"He explained it to me, only in theory. To be honest with you, at first I thought it was ridiculous-like anyone would fall to that. Never thought I'd lived to see the day when I was on the receiving end." Raww nodded in shame.

"And how did you know that this maze that Kage set up is just a simplified version?" Courtney groaned as they arrived at another stone marker. They're not out of the maze yet. This was simplified? And just how terrifying the original could be?

Raww laughed bitterly. "Because if this is the complete version of the maze then we're screwed. The original one's strength, Athrun theorized, greatly dependant on the size of the area… if it's used right on the forest of this size… let's see… it can handle 800,000 soldiers no problem."

"Okay. Let's all pray that this IS simplified." Courtney's face is as pale as it ever gonna get.

For the next three hours, 40,000 Zaft knights continue to march in that smoke-clad forest. However, despite them being very careful, despite them memorizing each road they take, the army was nowhere closer to their goal, much less getting out of that forest. Pessimism began to reign and the knights' frustration continues to build. "Is this really the same forest? Why I do I feel like we keep going in circles?" The knights began to whine and groaned. Even Raww is getting nervous as they arrived at yet another Stone Marker, for the nth time. The knights began to lose hope of ever getting out. Until at last, Raww ordered the knights to stop and take a break while he himself decided to sit on the stone marker, to think things through. He rubbed his forehead, trying to think calmly. 'Just like what Athrun always says: Put yourself in your enemy shoes… always think of two strategies- one to counter the other… think your enemy is as smart as you… or better yet, smarter than you…' Raww looked at his surrounding and saw all the smoke floating around. 'This smoke is probably something of his making, to further annoy us, and limit our vision. This isn't about him trying to defeat us. I think this is something… of stalling time… he's doing something in that fortress… something that he doesn't want us to see.' Raww looked at the sky and saw the sun. It began to set. And as he looked at his pocket watch, he noticed it's around 3 o'clock now…

Raww took a deep breath and ready his sword. He just couldn't see any other solution. This will be quite extreme. "Everyone…"

The knights looked at Raww.

"Gather behind me."

**0000000000000000**

Kage and his Juppongatana are currently on standby in the woods some distance away from the knights. The Shinobi and Kyoshirou Toudou were standing upon a branch of tree, overlooking the surrounding area.

"What was the name of this tactic again?" Toudou asked.

"Eight Stone **Devil** Maze." Kage answered. "First glance, it does look like its cousin, the Eight Stone Sentinel Maze. But it's vastly different. I'll tell you all about it later." Kage had just sent a scout to check on the status of the Knights but they've been gone for quite some time. "Where the hell is Kamina and Setsuna?"

"Those two make a lousy pairing for scouting, seriously." Karren groaned. "First one is a loudmouth, the other one is a blabbermouth."

"Which is which?"

"In that order, Captain. In that order." Neil chuckled. Though he really doesn't mind Setsuna's hippie attitude. Kinda brings more color to the group.

Just then, they heard screaming from the woods before them. It was Kamina, scared shitless, screaming like mad.

"Is that his idea of scouting?" Kage blinked several times.

"OGENBOGEGE BOGEVBEGEBBEEE AAAAAAAARRGGH!" Kamina ran past the other confused Juppongatana like a bat out of hell.

"What?" Everyone blinked at the incomprehensible words.

Kage was quick to notice something's wrong.

And then, Setsuna also ran towards them, also panicking, but he gets the message across loud and clear: "RAWW SET THE WHOLE BLOODY PLACE ON FIRE!"

Kage quickly looked to the horizon and saw, to his horror, that it was an eerie and dangerous shade of red, blue and yellow. That and the temperature rapidly rising confirmed Setsuna's report. "Everyone get BACK TO ARCHANGEL ON THE DOUBLE!"

They don't need to be told twice. Everyone quickly mounted their horses and ride off. Kage and Toudou whistled, calling their horses as they jumped down. Aile and Zangetsu welcomed their masters mid fall and ride off. As Aile raced for both of their lives, Kage looked over his back and gasped.

A tsunami generating a stampede of serpentine monstrosities chasing after them. Both were composed entirely of either red, blue, or yellow flames, consuming, swallowing, and incinerating everything they came in contact with, and they are charging forward on a path of expanding lava stream. The fiery serpentine creatures looked like a mass of mouth and had an odd way of consuming the forest. Some mouths swallowed and burned everything they came in contact with, but other mouths spit them back out as another fiery monstrosities. That being said, more of the forest they burn, the bigger they become, and more of those… serpentine monstrosities were spawned, explosively expanding their destruction. 'The hell is that flame? It felt… I felt…' Kage gritted his teeth as he had to suppress a nauseating feeling that suddenly boiling up at his stomach. 'I felt sick just by looking at it…'

The tsunami of flame spawned flying monstrosities this time and they fly ahead of the wave. Kage's eyes widened as the flying creatures are heading straight towards him. Then he quickly realized who's behind this, and he hopped away from Aile. The horse was shocked upon seeing her master left her back and stopped. But before she can go back, the flaming monstrosity encircled Kage and trapped him in a circle of fire. The red, blue and yellow flames had merged into a single color: a toxic greenish yellow, with an aura of red, blue, and yellow. "AILE! GO! GET OUT OF HERE!" Aile whined in protest, but Kage simply roared louder. "JUST GO!"

Reluctantly, and being afraid of fire herself, Aile left her master behind.

Kage smiled. "Good girl." Then he turned and saw the mass of flames had stopped right in front of him, and they didn't spread anywhere else either. Apparently, its user wanted to keep him isolated after all. He raised his arms. "You want me? Here I am." The infernal serpentine creature slither before him and halted after it rooted itself to the ground. And then, something burst out of its skin, and Raww were lifted out of the flames. He was clad in a customized Fire knight armor. While normal fire knight often bears fiery red and orange color, Raww's were mostly silver white, with only some are colored red, and instead of orange, it has golden runic inscriptions on its sleeves, collar and various edges of the armor.

Kage looked around, seeing if there's anybody else. They were alone. Which means… "After all the trouble I went through to preserve this forest. My men will not be pleased. And even if those Knights managed to break through the maze, thanks to you, you think they can handle my Juppongatana?"

Raww chuckled. He step down from his infernal fiery beast and then bowed down. "First, allow me to congratulate you on your official appointment as the Captain of 7th division. I'm sorry I didn't bring it up earlier, you bashed my ribs before I can say anything."

"Sorry about that. But all's fair in love and war."

"Couldn't agree more. Second… do you mind if I have a few inquiries?"

"Let me guess… what's my relationship with one Athrun Zala?" Kage guessed correctly. "Please. How else would you know about the Eight Stone Sentinel Maze? And you thought it up after a few turns. I'd say he taught you well."

"Thank you." Raww bowed in gratitude of the praise. "He had a following of students. He's quite famous in certain circles."

"I can just about imagine. The problem is… he didn't teach you everything…" Kage added calmly. "…because he wasn't **taught**everything."

Raww's eyes widened. Kage really choose his words cleverly. So Kage confirm that he had some sort of close relationship with Athrun Zala, but he never imagine that it was this man who had taught Athrun everything he knew! "You mean… you're the one who taught Athrun in strategies and military tactics?"

"Nope. Try higher." Raww was caught off guard. So this man is not Athrun's teacher. But now, he's also implying that his source of knowledge of Military Strategy came from a source preceding Athrun, a higher power. No wonder he was able to outthink even Athrun!

"You mean… you both share the same teacher?"

Kage chuckled, and bowed. "My riddle for you, Lord Klueze." Basically, he refused to answer. Raww had to find out about it himself.

"Ow. You two sure love to give homework." Raww smiled bitterly. Athrun also love to speak to his students in riddles and puzzles. To keep them alert, so he says.

"Heh." Kage thought for a moment. "I've answered your questions… and now… you mind if I ask some of my own?"

"After gracefully answering my questions in style, it is your prerogative, of course."

"I just have one question, and I'll be straight. What differentiate Endiminion and Archangel?"

Raww's ever present calm smile vanished in an instant. "I… beg your pardon?"

"I've seen you during the Amaterasu siege. And then again at the Archangel Bay showdown. And now at the current crisis. You don't strike me as someone who would execute surrendered soldiers or mercilessly butcher innocent civilian. And yet, Prayer testified that you executed every surrendering soldier at Endiminion. And I don't see any lie in his words." Upon seeing Raww's visible expression of his lips, Kage confirms something. "And judging by what I see now, you just confessed."

Raww's lips parted slightly in shock. W… What is this man…? To be able to see even that!

"So… my suspicion was proven true… THAT'S what differentiated Archangel and Endiminion." Kage nodded. "You and Prayer are…"

"CAPTAIN KAGE." Raww exclaimed to cut Kage short and then continued with much quieter voice. "The trees have ears. Very few are privy to that information. I must demand that you keep it that way."

Kage's eyes narrowed apologetically and bowed. "Entendu. Je m'excuse pour mon Grossièreté. (Understood. I apologize for my rudeness.- French)"

"Excuse admise. (Apology accepted.- French)" The French Nobleman nodded. "Now. Shall we begin?" The masked Fire knight unsheathed his broad red sword. The blade extended and become part of the handguard. Raww also carry a metal Kite-Shield, with sharp edges. The flame arena expanded outwards, giving the two fighters more room to maneuver.

Kage's eyes darkened and his whole body began to emanate a fierce killing aura as he grasped Shiki tightly. A crushing feeling of strength and terror that unnerve lesser man. A state he gained after his victory over Veia. Even Raww gulped in awe. "Ready."

The two fighters rushed at each other and their swords clashed soon after.

**0000000000000000**

By now, all members of Juppongatana had arrived at the Fortress, welcomed by Mwu… except that only Aile arrived, without her master.

"Where's the Captain?" Prayer looked everywhere. "D… Don't tell me he stayed behind?"

Everyone looked to the direction of the forest with horror. The green flames stopped, yes. Their crazy of a captain did stay behind.

"Those green flames… Kerberos? Oh, shit… it was Raww? And you left him behind?" Mwu was greatly alarmed. Without further ado, he quickly rushed into the forest to rescue his student.

Prayer was about to follow him when Canard bar his way. "NO Prayer! You stay! We have our orders from Kage. Let's make sure it's realized."

The blond boy had no choice to agree. Now he can only pray his brother reach Kira in time. 'Hang in there Kira-san…'

Mwu ran like a bat out of hell. Just then, a couple of Knights bar his way. "OUT OF MY WAY!"

Within seconds, the knights were taken down. Mwu was so scared for his apprentice; he didn't even hesitate to kill anyone who gets in his way. Cutting a swath of carnage, the Hawk of Endiminion was quick to break through the wave of Knights coming his way.

"Kid… it's too early for you to fight Raww… that guy… that guy's a MONSTER!"

**0000000000000000**

Raww was a vastly different enemy than Veia. For starters, their fighting style is completely different. Veia was the active hunter. He seeks out and land powerful crushing killing blows which intended to maim everything in its way, all in one go. Raww was more of a mobile patient hunter. He does not wait to be attacked like Harlbarton, but he didn't aggressively rush forward either. He simply moved as needed, positioning himself in spots that he deemed advantageous. However, his battle tactics is surprisingly offensive oriented: he does not defend. Whatever he does to weather Kage's attacks, be it parrying or dodging attacks as needed, he always coupled it with some way to attack him back, even when he was blocking! Even his shield was there for offensive purpose, fulfilling the role of hammer and its bladed edges are his axe, but he does not attack ferociously, and it's quite effective. For starters, Kage cannot afford to land an effective blow without getting hurt in the process. He had to grudgingly stop mid attack to prevent a potentially fatal counter. Raww's movement is also elegant, powerful, but it was not as powerful as Veia's slashes. But he makes it up by being lethally precise. Soon, Kage's clothes were riddled with cuts and holes.

Kage swing a horizontal slash, but Raww quickly welcomed it with a stab that awaits his spinning belly. Kage gritted his teeth and switched his move before it was too late. Raww dodged the reduced slash and slice a bit of Kage's chest. Kage slide down and gave a diagonal slash towards Raww's face. The masked man grinned and simply thrust his sword straight to Kage's katana. The clash deflected both swords off course. Kage's katana swing downward, and Raww's sword was redirected into a stab straight to the Shinobi's head, to his horror. Kage break posture, bend his neck to the side and barely dodged the stab by a paper-thin margin. Kage had had enough and quickly shunshin away to a safe distance.

"Ahahaha… you are merciless, I'll give you that. Several times you've attacked me, and they are all killing blows directed to either my head or my heart. Mostly to my heart. A bigger target." Raww tapped his heart several times. "It's reminiscent of Veia's fighting style, in some way."

Kage was breathing heavily. That sword that kept disturbing him mid attack is really getting on his nerves. It's just plain difficult to attack him while dodging the enemy's attack at the same time. Raww was utilizing the opening that usually occurred when one attacks. Kage quickly steadied his breathing.

"Now, my turn." Raww readied his rapier, and then, just like that, the masked knight explosively lunged forward, sword first, in a drilling motion. Kage dodged, but Raww's shield also spins around and hammered Kage's head flat, disorienting him. Without a pause, Raww landed and in blinding speed he rushed back to the disoriented Kage. It took a second for Kage to regain his sight, but within that 1 second, Raww's blade had lethally cleaved him deeply 3 times. His sword even gone through his padded vest and blood burst out from his wounds. Well, the padded vest was the reason Kage was still breathing at the present.

Kage gasped. The pain quickly made him sober and brought his sword, blocking the fourth and obviously lethal attack to the face. But since the first three slashes were aimed at well planned vital spots, his defenses were weakened by half due to injuries sustained, hence the fourth attack cannot be blocked completely and the fourth slash still get through, albeit weakened. But even that caused a cut to Kage's neck, almost hitting his vein. Kage quickly flickered to a safe spot, only to find Raww was there waiting as he brought down the axe side of his shield. Kage rolled mid flicker and curled his leg away from the Bladed shield just in time to stop it from cleaving his body by the waist. In just two seconds, the masked knight had bathed him in his own blood. 'The hell… this guy… Mwu-san… you were fighting a guy like this?'

Raww smirked and pull back, presumably to catch his breath. Kage get back up, groaning at the pain enveloping his body. 'This guy… this guy CANNOT be allowed to attack. Once he did, you're dead.' Kage placed Shiki upside down before him. "Soar in your throne between Heaven and Hell… Kurenai Shiki!" The Katana dropped gently and after a swirl of crimson feathers later, Kage was clad in a familiar crimson coat.

"Now, this is what I've been waiting for. The form that defeated Veia." To answer Kage's power up, Raww placed his sword on his shield and grind it on its surface. The blade suddenly ignited, enveloping it in flames, the same green flames that encircle the two. Three fireballs of three colors: red, blue and yellow; slither around the now green flaming blade. "The tri-chromatic flames of Gluttony Circle… Kerberos." Raww raised his sword, and the green flames that encircle them spiral around his sword, creating three fireballs composed of animals made of green flame.

Kage quickly made a rapid series of handseals.

Raww smiled and launched the three fireballs which transformed into dogs' heads midflight. The flaming dog's heads were composed of… mouths. Every inch of its skin, its eyes, its nostrils, even its teeth have mouths. "Katon…" Kage pull out all reserves to the point two extensions of his red coat disperse, such was the power consumption. "KARYUU-HEKI! (Fire Dragon Wall)" A mass of flames burst out from Kage's mouth, creating a proportionally enormous spiraling wall of fire dragons. The two flames of different colors crash one another. The land cracked due to the force of the collision and the two fires fought for dominance. Unfortunately, it's a brief battle. Raww's green Kerberos flame swallowed and ate Kage's dragon wall and grew larger as the result. 'Oh brother… should've known…' The three flaming hounds crashed right towards Kage. The three fireballs exploded, creating an incredible destructive pillar of fire that instantly continues to expand and increases as the pillar of fire expand to the heavens.

Raww looked satisfyingly at the pillar of green flame, but he knew better to underestimate this enemy. As if on cue, Kage burst out of the ground behind Raww and readied a single energy blade. Raww was momentarily caught by surprise but quickly prepared a counter. The two blades met, and like before, the flaming blade bounced and went straight to the Ninja's body. But this time, Kage had anticipated this. And his response was shocking.

Blood burst out from Kage's side stomach as he allowed Raww's sword went through even Kurenai Shiki's protection. The green flames had even eaten through Kurenai's harder-than-steel crimson feather coat. Kage can distinctly hear Kurenai's muffled scream. Apparently she too anticipated this and was ready for the pain. Kage grinned beneath his mask as he choked some blood and grabbed hold of Raww's sword as tight as he can. Kurenai's crimson feathers enveloped Raww's sword, tightening her master's grip on it. Raww gasped as his sword won't budge anymore. Kage chuckled. "Funny… Veia fell for this too." Raww gasped in horror. Especially when Kage assume a familiar battoujutsu stance.

"Oh… my…"

"GATTAI-OUGI…" Masses of crimson feathers envelop them both. "DAIGURREN MIKAZUCHI NO SHAHADOU!" A combination of Gurren Shahadou and Mikazuchi no Kodomo. The result of Kage's intensive training after his appointment as Captain. All of Kurenai's remaining coat extension and one sleeve dispersed, signing just how much power Kage put into this attack. Three soundless crimson energy beams exploded from a single swing of Kage's energy blade. The blast throttled Raww far, far away, carving a path of destruction as he crashed through the whole forest. The circle of fire vanished as Raww disappeared out of sight.

Kage collapsed due to his injuries and excessive energy usage in so short of a time. Just then, Mwu arrived. When he saw his own student, bathed in his own blood, and on all fours, vomiting blood, Mwu was reasonably in panic. "KID!" He quickly rushed to his side. "You crazy Kid! What were you thinking? Fighting Raww alone?"

"I had no choice… he was after me." Kage choked and gasped.

"Here… here… eat this." Mwu quickly shoved several soldier pills to Kage's mouth through his mask. "Now where is he?"

"S… Send him through there." Kage pointed towards a series of devastated trees. "This guy… how in God's name did you ever fought him to a standstill?"

"God knows."

As soon as Mwu said that, the ground shook. A mass of flame arose again from the direction where Raww was sent flying. But this flame is different. It's black. Or so it would seem. It's black because it's gold. The golden flame shined so brightly that it became dark. The black golden flame enveloped a man at its center, and the flame itself created the shape of a gigantic demonic kingly armor, complete with its cloak, sitting at a throne made of solid golden fire. The golden fire king's armor was made of billions of skulls, piled, melded together, nailed with ornamental spikes, and each skull has crowns or laurels on them. Golden skulls of butchered kings. Golden lava streams constantly pour out of every hole of every skull. Everything the golden lava fell upon turned to golden fire. Ironically, the main head is a misshapen mass of golden flame with no crown, and that's where Raww was parched.

"What the… Hell…" Kage blinked several times.

"This… is kinda a first for me too." Mwu looked in horror.

"To think… I had to use the flames of Greed Circle, Midas…" Inside the golden flames, Raww swing his sword. The eye sockets of all the skulls in the king's armor began to glow. The next second, they all fired billions of strands of fire beams that slither through the sky and headed straight to the two.

"RUUN!" Kage and Mwu tried to run. But the rain of beams were right behind them the next instance, destroying everything they landed upon.

**0000000000000000**

The Shadowguards looked nervously at the golden fire king causing massive destruction allover the place. They know well enough that Kira was right at the center of that explosion. Tolle gritted his teeth and balled his fist around his Skygrasper. They all wanted so badly to rush out there and helped their best friend… alas, Kage had predicted this might happened, and ordered them all to stay on guard. And for good reason.

The Juppongatana, Shiseiken, Shadowguard, Murrue and Natarle all stand their ground before the ruined fortress, forming the last line of defense. The knights are coming their way. And they need to be ready in case those knights arrived earlier than predicted and hold the line until Kage returned.

"I don't understand! Everything is ready, we should just leave!" Balsam whined as he too was forced to stand on the ground.

"Which is precisely why we just couldn't leave you out of the fun." Canard knew better. If Balsam was left behind, he'll come up with even stupider things to save his own hide.

**0000000000000000**

Amidst the fiery ruins and rubble of what was once the Archangel forest, Raww walked casually. The gargantuan golden flame king armor had shrunk into a normal sized fiery kingly cloak of skulls, draped over Raww's silver fire knight armor and wherever he walks, he left behind a trail of golden fire. He looked around, looking for survivors. Suddenly, he heard thunder cracks the sky. He looked up and saw rainclouds rapidly forming. "Hmm…" And then he saw a hand stick out of the rubble. Raww moved towards it, grabbed it and pulled it out. The hand belonged to a half dead Kage. Still alive, nonetheless, but his Shiki had reverted back to its normal form - worse; it's completely powerless as its color and radiance phased out.

"Ah… Kage." Raww gently dropped the boy to the ground before him.

Kage is still struggling to get up and fight. But his body just won't listen to him.

Raww looked around and saw Mwu was also around there. Equally battered, but his naturally stronger figure made sure he will survive.

The masked man looked at Kage with regret. "I'm sorry Kage. You know… I've made the decision to either kill you or capture you. But… in these circumstances…I'm afraid I have to do the former. You are a threat. Not for what you are capable of now… but for what you will be capable of. And I'm a servant of the empire before anything." And as Raww raised his sword, preparing for the final blow, the weather became worse and worse, as if nature itself is protesting this act.

And then, Raww brought the sword down as the thunder cracked.

And Kage's left arm caught the flaming blade barehanded, to Raww's shock. A pulse occurred all over the said arm, revealing veins of energy that looked a lot like… scales. As blue aura began to arise from Kage's left arm, raindrops began to fell upon the battlefield. Slowly, the half dead boy began to get back up on his feet as he glared at Raww, and the masked man was further shocked upon seeing the Shinobi's eyes. The right eye is human blue eyes, the other, a fierce bestial slitted yellow eye. 'Kage' gritted his teeth, which has turned to fangs as pulsing veins of blue light in shape of scales appeared beneath his left eyes, and his left arm.

"**GROAAAAAARGGH!" **'Kage' swiped his hand and threw Raww back a great distance. At this point, the downpour around the area worsened, though they vaporized upon contact with Raww's Midas Golden cloak.

"W… What… y… you're…!"

The blue energy envelop Kage's left arm and the left portion of his back, forming thick scales and sharp claws made of chakra. A single scaly and thorny tail, also made of the blue chakra, burst out of Kage's back, ripping the back of his clothes to shreds. The ninja look even more feral and beastlike with the addition of this immaterial limb. **"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!"** Kage roared to the sky, and the rain, as if reacting to this roar, grew more intense. And he vanished before Raww's very eyes.

"!" Raww could barely react when Kage appeared right behind him and sent a punch straight to Raww's face. The Midas robe protected the knight, but the punch was so unearthly powerful that the masked man was sent flying to some distant sky. But the berserk Shinobi disappeared again and chased the flying Raww to the sky and punched him to the ground. Raww landed with a crash, generating an enormous crater upon his landing. Raww quickly renewed his Midas robe, but the berserk Kage had crashed on top of him. The Juppongatana and the other soldiers were surprised at this. Unwittingly, Kage and Raww's fight had finally brought them back before the gates of Archangel. Ignoring the shocked eyes of his soldiers, Kage angrily and ferociously began to punch and claw the Midas shroud.

Raww was always the calm commander. But when he saw the bestial, bloodthirsty primal eyes of the shinobi…

…he FREAKED.

"**RAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHR!" ** Kage viciously beat the Midas shroud several times with his left arm, enlarged and demonized thanks to the supernatural blue chakra. For a moment, it seems the golden veil will break, but it holds. If only barely. Kage roared again in frustration and stretched out his tail. The blue chakra tail extended to incredible length and grasped Shiki-way back at where Kage first left her and instantly brought it to his hand. And then the blue energy flow into the powerless Shiki. The dragon scales pulses into Shiki's body and the katana was instantly rejuvenated to full strength. **"RAAAAAAGGHHHRR!"** Kage stabbed the Katana into the Midas cloak. The blade went through up until a certain point, inches away from Raww's heart.

Raww, in panic, began to bash his shield several times to Kage's face. But every time the shield connects, the scales pulsed and protected the boy, even repelling his attacks the harder he hit him. Kage grinded his teeth in rage while Raww switched to the axe of the shield. The next time he swing the axe area to Kage's neck, the boy ferociously turned, opened his mouth-tearing up his mask, and **BITE** the shield, HARD, and then yanked it out, ripping a chunk of the shield. Growling angrily, Kage began to force fed the Midas shroud with the blue chakra through Shiki. It began to overload as the shroud began to crack and the energy flows to critical levels.

Raww frantically swing his sword upward, and as soon as the Midas dispersed to pieces, a new colored flame arise. This time, it's blue. "LIMBO CIRCLE: MINOS!" The blue firestorm, composed of wailing souls, exploded, vaporizing every drop of raindrops touched by it and blasted BOTH combatants to opposite directions. Raww was thrown backwards and rolled several times, his sword, finally reduced to ash in his hands. Raww only stopped after he smashed against a rock, crushing it to pieces, and all of his fire was spent, and the rain put out any fire around… for the day. Kage, likewise, was smashed to the walls of Archangel and sank there. The last bit of the blue chakra vanished as Kage collapsed to the muddy ground with a splash.

**0000000000000000**

**SubChapter: The Revelation:  
Archangel Unleashed**

**0000000000000000**

(Kira's POV is back)

It was raining, and thunder tore the skies.

Freezing rain pour down upon the bloodied ground… and upon me.

Lying face first on the cold wet ground, I can smell the stench of corpses around me. Bloodied, wounded… and near death.

Every bit of my bleeding wound felt every drop of water the sky barrages me with. I tried to stand up, my Katana still gripped tight in my bloodied hand… but the weight of my own body came crashing. Heavily I breathe, trying to catch as much cold air as I can into my lungs. But they do little to ease my pain. I tried to look upfront, to where my opponent stands… but the pouring rain blinded me… or so I thought. Despite the rain, every bit of open wound on me is burning intensely… it was as if I'm on fire. Slowly my vision blurred… and I almost can't see or think anything.

They say your whole life flashes before your eyes before you die.

I tried to smile, to laugh… though it pains me so. I don't know what to say, or think… I've longed for death… and now… I'll die… just like that. Despite my unwillingness to die at the time… here I lay now, dying and staring, one by one, to everything that has been going in my life.

And then, as soon as I was done reminiscing everything that has led to this point, my eyes opened in shock when I noticed something.

Not due to the cold…

Not due to the burning pain of all my scars…

But because of a sound.

Not the sound of this mysterious rain… not the sound of my friends, calling my name (well… my codename…Kage)

But the sound I've been waiting to hear ever since the beginning of this day… the sound that marks the end of this battle. My coup de grace… my… my Piece de Resistance.

Excitedly, I pressed my ears to the muddy ground, trying to confirm that I'm not hallucinating. That it is INDEED… the sound I've been waiting for.

It is. "Ha…"

Canard and the others looked at me. Apparently, they too hear my laugh. Well… after all the stress I've built up since this whole operation, I think I've EARNED the right to laugh after it's finally over. "Ha… HAHAHAHAH… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!" I get up and laughed to my heart's content.

"Urmm… Captain?"

"I'm not off my bonkers…" Though I am somewhat delirious, as my body swayed forward, my head spinning… I lost quite a lot of blood after all. "D… Did we finish it? Did Murdoch finish it?"

Canard answered. "Yes… he did. We're just waiting on you Capt."

"All aboard then." I grinned insanely. "I'll handle this personally."

"Sir!" Neil gasped.

"With all due respect, you're half dead, your enemy is a-"

"I KNOW WHAT HE IS." I roared painfully. "And I tell you right now, we've won this battle…" I tiredly look and saw the whole Zaft knights had just arrived. They were pretty dumbfounded when they saw me and Raww had outrun them and reached the Fortress first. They were further unnerved by the sight of Raww struggling to get up from the rubbles of the rock he crushed.

"You won?" Raww grunted and get back up on his feet. "Don't you think that's a little too early, Captain Kage?"

And then, Mwu appeared right in front of us. He finally caught up, but he too was in no better shape. "Kid… you are…"

"It's okay Mwu… this is it. It's over. We won."

"What? Did I miss something?" Mwu looked at the condition: Raww was beat up pretty badly. The first time he had ever seen him like this. But I can tell that I must look like Hell. The many scars I get from this fight haven't fully healed. Strangely, I feel neither tired nor dying. Well… no, I DO feel tired…A hell lot…but not enough to make me cue over. I supposed I had to thank a certain 'ghost' for helping me out. Again.

"Everybody… get inside… NOW." I emphasize on the word. "This… is an order. I'll catch up with you later."

The soldiers looked at each other and wondered what on Earth? But then, they decided to follow my orders and quickly retreated back to Archangel… everyone except Mwu. I looked questioningly at my mentor. "Mwu-san?"

"I'm STAYING. And you can't give me orders, I'm a Captain. Like you." I had to admit, Mwu-san can be quite stubborn. Not that it's a bad thing.

A chuckle escaped my lips. "Suit yourself. But there really isn't much left for us to do."

"Will you please…" Raww exclaimed. "…be so kind… and tell me what made you think you've won? Your base is in ruins, my men can virtually just waltz in… and I can still kill you both."

I laughed again. "Because you're too late to even kill me. Fact is… I don't even have to lift a finger to send your army running." I can tell Mwu was FREAKED when he heard this statement. But I'm not bluffing. Oh, Hell no. People always say I'm a terrible liar, so I never tried. Which also means, I never bluff.

Raww shook his head exasperatedly. "You've made your big mistake, young Captain."

"Do I now?" I spat back.

"Yes. You've defeated a single Hakutenkun. And then you think you've grasped our power, the power of the White Heavenly Lords. Your arrogance will make you pay the ultimate price, Black Devil."

I perked at his explanation. Well… I'll be LYING if I said I wasn't too overconfident when I decided to engage him one by one. "Good point. But seriously, after a fight with you-in which you mop the floor with my ass, I don't have much of that arrogance left. But the problem is you." I pointed a finger to Raww. "I did made a big mistake… but… would you like to hear **yours** before you make another one?"

At this juncture, Raww perked in shock. I just declared that he made mistakes. And I was bloody confident about it. But the masked man quickly calmed himself and asked politely. "I would be pleased of you can give me some pointers?"

I lifted four fingers. "You've made FOUR mistakes. First and foremost, you should've left along with your brethren when my men send you that disease. Instead, you choose to stay, trying to quell me." One finger down.

"I'm merely erasing a future threat to the empire."

"A noble gesture, but misplaced. You're too late to even kill me. You take too long of a time."

"And what's to stop me from wiping you off the face of the earth NOW?"

I smiled confidently. Another finger lowered. "That is your second mistake: thinking that you're still in your country. This is JAPAN. This is MY country. A riddle for you, Lord Klueze. On their way here, the Bladebanes had attacked multiple villages along the way. Most of the refugees were sent to us. But at the last village, the Konoha. We attacked and razed it ourselves. Now… here's the riddle: where do you think we sent the REFUGEES?"

Raww perked and frowned, thinking hard. And then he dropped his busted shield in shock and in horrified realization of what's coming for them. Of what Kage had unleashed upon them. He was right. He didn't even have to lift a finger to destroy them all. "Oh… my… God…"

"See? Like I said… your first mistake… is that you should've left when you had the chance." I chuckled in triumph. This is my coup de grace. And it strike right and true.

Raww looked really nervous now. "Indeed. But… how…?"

I laughed sinisterly. "You're wondering how come the timing is so precise? You're wondering how on earth I planned all this… before you guys were even here? Lord Klueze… THIS… is your THIRD mistake."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You've realized that I was using your 100,000 army to train my men. But did you honestly think that I predict your attack? Did you think I would take a chance to ensure that you, and not other people, will come?"

I gave Raww some time to digest my words. He digested it pretty quick. "Oh… Hell… no…"

"Yes, Lord Klueze. It was **I who gave you the tip** about the renegade Bladebanes. As soon as they landed on Japan, I send a secret letter to a Zaft outpost through various means. I asked Prayer to ensure the letter reached you, knowing full well that you WILL make use of the Bladebane attack to launch an invasion of your own. I take it your informants delivered that message to you pretty quick?"

Raww was still in total shock. Shock that… that he, and all his brothers, 100,000 knights… were all puppets in the string of this young man. What sort of devil is he? He would call in an invasion to his own home base just for TRAINING! "How would you know that it was I who will launch an invasion?"

"Oh, I kinda figured out the kind of man you are." I sighed, he gasped in horror. "Remember when we talked during the battle of Archangel Bay? From there… I kinda figured… that you are a pragmatist. You're the kind of man who will follow orders loyally… but only to a certain extent. You respect tradition, but you do not fully abide by it, not in the grander scheme of things. The letter HAD to reach YOU. And even if it didn't, you are the only person who can make all this happen. Words will reach you eventually."

"And what if the Bladebanes never gone renegades?"

I simply stated in a terrifyingly cold tone I never thought I had: "Make no mistake. The Bladebane invasion merely speeds up my timetable. Nothing more." In other words, even if the Bladebanes haven't gone rogue, I would've found another excuse and use other means to do this anyway.

At this point, Raww fell to his knees. With trembling lips, he asked his final question. "May I ask… what is my fourth mistake?"

"Oh… yes… your fourth mistake. First let me ask you: you still intend to take over my fortress?" I looked at Raww.

"Yes. Actually… thanks to my second mistake which you have so generously pointed out, that need suddenly became urgent."

I shook my head. "I profess myself disappointed at your performance, Lord Klueze. For someone who claimed himself the student of Athrun Zala, you've made monumentally wrong decisions one after another. This is your forth mistake." I lifted and showed him my last finger. "Did you actually think that you've lost?"

"I… beg your pardon?" I can tell that the masked man couldn't be more bewildered than he already have.

"Yes. You heard me correctly. You've won. You've devastated my fortress; send my men running with their tails between their legs to the ocean. The thing is… I'm surrendering up this location to you…" I smiled mischievously. "…WITHOUT the fortress."

As soon as I said this, the soldiers enacted the TRUE third strategy.

And then many things occurred simultaneously: Every inch of the ruined Archangel Walls burst into flames and exploded inside out. The mighty gates were blasted off its hinges from the inside. The twin cannons, the Lohengrin, which has been dormant since the beginning of this conflict, finally roared to life and fired, as the barrels itself sank into the cloud of explosions. Its shell flies out of the barrel as the walls crumbled to dust. It travelled to incredible distance, its shockwave rattled the entire battlefield, and hundreds of leaves from the trees around the forest were blown off. Those who are in close proximity were knocked off their feet and fell on their backs.

The dust that arose after the explosion was soon cleared by the rain, which beginning to diminish. Giving a clear view for everyone.

I looked satisfyingly.

Raww was horrified.

Mwu flabbergasted.

A gargantuan white dreadnought was floating in the ocean of the Archangel inlet. An elegant white battleship with angelic ornaments here and there, with two enormously long hulls stood side by side – connected by the super dreadnought's main body in between the two bows, which also host a massive bridge tower and several other superstructures. A huge exhaust funnel stood erect on each of the twin hulls' upper deck. A pair of massive paddlers, almost as tall as the battleship, can be seen spinning, located at 2/3 of the dreadnought's length, a section away from the stern, a part of the paddler wheels were submerged underwater. I can see Fuji had to sit behind the Bridge Tower. The dreadnought seems have no trouble handling his prodigious weight. Good. Its sides were filled with three rows of columns after columns of cannon ports… armed with Gottfried cannons. Two angelic statues, slightly smaller than the usual gargantuan Angel statues of the Archangel fortress can be seen at its twin bows, positioned just underneath… the Lohengrin cannon mounted on it. Yes. Archangel fortress most terrifying weapon… now axially mounted on the upper decks of the super dreadnought, stretching all across the ships upper deck, from the bow to little over half of the ship's total length, as FORWARD battery. And the scariest part:

The ship's construction… -from top to bottom, front to back, inside out…- is fully **STEEL PLATED**. An **ironclad** Super Dreadnought!

Upon seeing this newly unleashed Archangel Super Dreadnought, and taking note of its ridiculous amount of arsenal, Raww quickly realized: He has been utterly defeated. Both in this battle and strategy.

I nodded. Yep. The masked man understood that he lost completely. THIS IS the ORIGINAL third plan. To destroy the fortress in order to unleash the true treasure hidden within, and then with it, escape the blockade. The Archangel fortress was… a grounded super dreadnought in disguise. Its construction was built with this battleship as a foundation. It was hidden beneath tons of bricks and layers of walls. The rain finally stopped as the sun burst through the dispersing rain clouds. I smiled as I welcomed the warm light of the sun on my face. "Now… if you'll excuse me, I have a ship to catch."

But Raww Le Klueze was intent to have the last words: "KAGE!"

I turned around and saw what the masked man is up to now.

Raww saluted as what's left of the walls of Archangel came crushing down in the distance and proclaimed in awe. "THIS RAWW LE KLUEZE IS NOT YOUR MATCH! I SALUTED TO A SKILL FAR SUPERIOR TO MY OWN!"

My lips parted in surprise. What a good sport. And so I returned the salute. "You're too kind. Fight well… and good luck, Lord Klueze." And then I looked at Mwu, who seem pretty dumbfounded to say anything as if his brains threatened to get out if he opened his mouth. "Coming, Mwu-san?"

My call woke him up from his stupor quickly. Stuttering, he answered back. "I… I'll be with you in a minute." Apparently he's still shocked over so many things happening all at once before his eyes.

"Fine. I'll go first. See you there." And I disappeared in a puff of smoke as I flickered towards the dreadnought which was waiting only for me and Mwu.

**0000000000000000**

Mwu looked at the dumbfounded Raww. The masked man lifted his head and looked at the shocked Mwu and smiled understandingly. "Tell me Nemesis, when you picked that boy up from wherever he came from… did you know?" Raww asked rather nervously.

Mwu answered with an equally nervous chuckle. "Did I know I just picked up the most terrifying, the most ruthless, and quite possibly, the most brilliant warlord I have ever seen in my entire life? No." Mwu shook his head exasperatedly. "If I had known… I…" Mwu don't know what else to say. "You're gonna be okay?"

"Not sure. Just go. We can kill each other some other time." Raww chuckled nervously.

Mwu nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Just then, Nichol and Courtney had regained their bearings and looked at the Dreadnought in awe.

"By the Gods… Athrun did once come up with designs for Ironclad battleships… but never at that scale… Even Aquarius is… wow… this is… this is entirely…" Courtney was lost for words.

"My Lord… what exactly Kage did to us? Your… second… erm…" Nichol was particularly concerned about that thing that Kage consider Raww's second mistake.

"All the villages that were destroyed by the Bladebanes… we forgot ONE important fact that they all had in common: they are settlements which is under Orb's control. Their destruction did not illicit any response because the village didn't had time to send runners. Even if they did, it was not enough to give an accurate Intel. But the last village… Konoha… was destroyed by Kage's men, which, I assumed to be under disguise. They let them run… and they've informed their lords." Raww gritted his teeth. Kage was right. He really should've left.

**0000000000000000**

Just outside the forest…

An army, bearing the flags of Orb was on standby and had just arrived. A whole army of Heavy Cavalry-its rider and horse were armored. The armor was mostly green and light grey in color, layered metallic armor plates make up their shoulder armor, and full chest plate to protect the main body. Their helmets were made in the likeness of the Oni. And they all carry Naginata on their hand, and yet they uniformly carry a pair of katana and a single wakizashi. One to be used on the enemy, the other for spare, and the Wakizashi for themselves if they are dishonored. Like the Knights of Zaft, their warriors are fully armored, head to toe… with the exception: they don't bring shields. A Japanese full armor set. Samurai… a whole army of 80,000 Samurais. ORB's elite warriors. Some were carrying massive banners, and there are three types: one, with white background, bearing the picture of a green dragon biting a glaive pointing to the heavens. The other, with teal background, bear the crest of Orb's golden rising sun. The last type of banner, bear the kanji signifying the Samurai army's identity: the Green Kusanagi Samurai army.

A great bloodlust aura emanates from each of these warriors, and together, they formed a massive depressing aura that sent every animal running away in fear for them. This was the only sign that this army is currently angry. Very… VERY angry. How could they not? After so many of the villages destroyed, so many of their countrymen were butchered in their own soil, now, they're out for **blood**. And yet, in an incredible show of discipline that could rival even Zaft knights, the Samurai army stopped and stood still, waiting, not moving a muscle, holding their reserve.

Leading them was none other than one of Orb's 4 High general, the God of Fist, Barry Ho, standing atop a plank, supported by two horses. Unlike his warriors, the Orb high general wear no armor, in fact, he stood bare chest, his well toned muscles-riddled with some scars- visible for all to see. A big tattoo on his back, depicting a tiger encircling the word in Japanese: NO GOD. The only armor he wears is the thick waist armor, and the knee guard. His arms and legs wear no protection, but they are covered with bandages. Also, unlike the other Samurai, the God of Fist merely carried a wakizashi. His fists are weapon enough.

A shinobi – the original one - appeared next to Barry and informed him of the situation.

Barry closed his eyes, entering a deep thought. "I see."

The Shinobi, having done its job vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Kage's playing with us. He's using us to finish what he had started." Upon hearing the poor condition of the Zaft knights, Barry quickly understood what's happening. "He must've engineered this second invasion, making use of the Bladebane invasion for a purpose of his making. And now… these Zaft Knights, having outlived their usefulness were used as sacrificial pawns… the scapegoat for our wrath."

"Should we strike at Kage instead, Barry-dono?" One of the Samurai suggested.

Barry contemplated and replied. "No. As it is, despite this being Kage's scheme, fact is, his men had merely defended their position and had not occupied a single spot of our land. The only exception to that was when they quelled the Bladebane invasion in Konohagakure. But beyond the massive property destruction left behind in the wake of that battle, he had not lay claim to any territory beyond the walls and the forest of Archangel. It is currently the Zaft knights who ran rampant in our lands. And there is one more thing…" Barry added. "Kage has been helping the refugees from our country. From a political point of view, and my personal opinion… we owe him a debt."

The Samurais rustled uneasily beneath their armor. Owing a debt to what could possibly be the worst mass murderer in history?

"A debt that must be repaid immediately." Barry concluded. "Ready yourself. For today, we will make the sons of George of Glenn pay the blood of our countrymen with theirs."

Instead of answering with cheers, the Samurais merely entered a battle formation in silence, and with but a wave of Barry's hand, the Samurai army charged forward. No yells or battle cry, only the whines of the horses and the thundering noise of their armored hoofs, ruthlessly charging into the forest-ready to exact their vengeance to their enemies for the blood of their people.

**0000000000000000**

"Do you understand now?" Raww had just finished explaining what happened to the shocked Nichol and Courtney. "Kage used us to train his men; and he does not hesitate to call in invasion to do that; I've told you this before. But now that the training is complete; he had no more use for us. And after stalling time while simultaneously weakening our army: he left us with a ruined fortress not worth defending, nowhere to run, we're backed to the ocean, our army in tatters; I've burned the forest which could've aided us in our defense… He made us scapegoats for all the wrongs that have been done to this country, leaving us crippled to be slaughtered by Orb's Samurai army."

Courtney gulped. "A… And you're saying Kage was the one who's responsible for calling us here in the first place?" Unbelievable… this whole invasion… all the lives that has been lost… it was all masterminded by ONE man! "C… Can't we use that fact as leverage or some sort-?"

"No. At this point they won't listen. Kage planted the evidences against us, and it's overwhelmingly convincing. The reports on them were the Bladebanes who attacked the villagers, with the aid of Mercenaries they hired. And then there's us, who had just… made use of the diversion created by the Bladebanes to 'defeat' Kage's armies, 'decimating' his fortress. To their eyes, we are the ones who 'gained' today."

"And that ship? That Super Dreadnought? We have hundreds of battleships blockading the way to the ocean! If we can capture that ship, we can capture Kage…!"

"No, Nichol." This time Courtney glumly spoke. "I only took a glance at that monster's design… but I can tell that it's incredibly tough and the plates are thick solid steel. We need some serious firepower to even dent that sort of armor."

"That's what I'm saying. We have HUNDREDS of Battle barges…"

"We have hundreds of UNDERMANNED battle barges." Raww emphasized on the word: Undermanned. "Those ships won't be able to fight as well as they should have. And we know our cannons are not as powerful as the Alliance. You put the kind of firepower that Archangel Fortress can boast on top of a super tough, and not to mention mobile, ironclad dreadnought chassis… you get a nautical monstrosity."

"Then that means… our naval fleet is…"

The Zaft Commanders arguments were cut short when the Zaft Knights were panicking. Already they can feel the awesome might of the Samurais bearing down on them as the ground shakes due to the trampling of their unstoppable cavalry.

"We have no time to worry about them." Raww stood ready and brandish a new sword in his hand. "Ready your defenses, ready your will, ready EVERYTHING. Prepare to fight like you've never before… we have angered the Lord of the land… the Land… of the mighty Samurai warriors."

**0000000000000000**

The soldiers and every refugee all over the new Archangel Super Dreadnought-or just Archangel, were cheering their lungs out. Un-freaking-believable! Here they are, tired, starving, terribly outmatched and outnumbered, and on the verge of destruction… and yet they survived… nay… OUTSMARTED TWO invasions! Not one, by God, TWO!

When the bruised Kage arrived, the revelry faltered slightly at the sight of the black clad Captain's severe injuries. That and the Captain is not yet in a good mood. "We're not out yet!" He roared. "Man the batteries! Get ready to use that last bit of ammo you guys have been holding up for good! We got a blockade to break out of!"

The soldiers looked at each other dumbly. Kage shook his head exasperatedly, took a deep breath and bellowed angrily. "MOVE IT, YA BILGE RATS! OR I BE LOADIN YAR BONY ASS TO THEM CANNONS AND SHOOT YA'LL PROPER!"

That, they respond. The soldiers quickly scurried to their posts inside the still familiar interior of their fortress-turned-dreadnought and manned the guns. They only have enough ammo for one salvo. JUST. One. Salvo. Though, as Murdoch had claimed… they can still fire their Lohengrin 4 more times… that's twice for each cannon.

Kage sighed and then noticed the Shadowguards were looking at him, particularly Milly, who was in shock at his pirate-like use of language. "What? I'm a guy too. I can have my man's romance too, can I not?" Kage innocently proclaimed. Two Shadowguards nodded in approval, the other one slapped her face silly. 'Boys.' so she thought exasperatedly.

At the heart of the ship, a massive high powered spherical steam engine, salvaged from Aquarius, continued to roar, powering the Dreadnought's paddler and turbine, its boiler were lit up like Christmas tree, and yet Murdoch fearlessly throw more fuel into it. And yet the boiler still remained stable and showed no sign of exploding. "That's a good boy." Murdoch looked satisfyingly at his work. Yes. Kage's project was to have him convert the Archangel fortress into a steam powered dreadnought. There isn't much that he needed to do; the ship's basic structure was largely completed, except that it has no engine. And it was originally designed to use multiple steam engines… but at the current age's technology, existing steam engines are inefficient, space consuming and highly unstable – prone to sudden explosion. Hence the reason why many ships today are still using the good old fashioned sail and mast, and rudders. But when a ship displaced several tens of thousands tons of weight… sail, mast and rudders goes out of the window.

"I suppose that's why its construction was postponed indefinitely." Kage stated. "They never could find a steam engine powerful enough to propel this monster. Until today."

The dreadnought steadily sailed backwards, out of the bay, and then, with another loud boom from the exhaust vents, the Archangel began to turn around. The peddlers, situated where the water tower once lay, began to do their work: One paddler spins to a direction, while the other spin on the opposite direction, effectively turning the whole ship around. "Heh. It worked like wonders." The biggest work for Murdoch was to integrate the powerful Steam Engine previously powering Veia's flagship, the Aquarius, into this new monster. Murdoch had to study and reverse engineer the Steam engine thoroughly before he can make use of it. Worse, he's under time constraint given by Kage, regarding to his plan. Murdoch smiled. It was bitter work, but as he saw all this… he had to admit: it was worth it.

The blockading Zaft fleet stared dumbfounded. First they saw the archangel Fortress engulfed in flames. And then from the dust and smoke, a gargantuan white battleship sailed out. And now, as they just realized, the dreadnought was sailing BACKWARDS. When the ship is fully turned, they were further horrified by the sight of an oversized monster of a cannon, nay, TWO cannons parched on the ship's upper deck. "Oi… did the Naturals really BUILT that thing?" The Archangel, having finished turning, stopped for a moment.

"A…Are you telling me they intend to bust through the blockade?"

"With a ship that size? I don't think that's impossible…"

"Ready on the guns! Shoot that monster down before they can reach us!"

Standing in the bridge, Canard, Prayer, Jackie (Murdoch's representative), Murrue, Natarle and Mwu were standing with Kage, overseeing the situation: the blockading ships were preparing to fire at them. The Zaft's battle barges turned their ships around so that their side batteries were facing the Archangel, in preparation to send a salvo. Kage grabbed a horn and talked to it, his voice carried on to the other end of the horn, the gunnery room controlling the two Lohengrins, each is currently manned by Lockon and Milly. **"**Wait until all ships are lined towards us.** Prepare to fire on my mark." **Kage's voice reverberated through the cones in the gunners' room.

"Ro-ger." Lockon replied coolly.

"Got it." Milly looked through the targeting scope to make sure that target is within the crosshairs.

And the battle barges had finished lining up, and its crews were just seconds away from firing their payload.

"Mark!" Kage gave the go ahead.

The two Lohengrin roared again and fired its bullet before the barges can fire. The two colossal projectiles burst out of the fiery exhaust of the equally colossal barrels, and fly over the ocean at blinding speed, appearing as little more than red blur that vanished in an instant. Such was the bullet's speed, wherever it traveled, its shockwave left behind a trail of split ocean tailing behind it. Each bullet turned at least a DOZEN battle barges into wreckages in a straight line and the after-shockwave obliterated whatever's left, sending them to the depths in shreds. The shockwave generated by the destruction carved by the two bullets pushed back the other barges, rattling the ships to their frames, causing severe to light damage to their structure. The blast had opened up a large path through the blockade. More than enough for the Archangel to sail through.

Every Alliance officers in the bridge were shocked at the destructive capability of their new super dreadnought.

Canard smiled nervously. "W… Was our Lohengrin had always been THAT powerful?"

"Well… the Lohengrin had always been used below what it was fully capable of." Jackie remembered the time when he loaded 6 times more gunpowder than was necessary into the Lohengrin cannons, and it breaks. In truth, the Lohengrin was capable of firing much more powerful shots. However, the previous Lohengrin had targeting axis build into them, and though the durability of the cannon itself remain intact; they had to cut down the amount of gunpowder used for each shot to weaken its kickback, as to prevent structural damage to those axis. But now, with the Lohengrin being mounted on a mobile platform, Murdoch saw it fit to remove the targeting axis altogether, giving more space for extra reinforcements and increased armor, further improving its firepower and durability. Thus the current Lohengrin mounted on the Archangel Dreadnought is probably 3 times more powerful than its fortress counterpart, as well as being capable of firing at greater range. Not to mention the fact that the receiving ends are battleships which were not designed to tolerate that kind of firepower.

"It made fucking sense. The fucking Lohengrin was always aimed to the fucking ground, not to the sea. No Zaft fucker's ship ever tasted a shot from our Lohengrin." Canard laughed sadistically.

"**But there's a tradeoff. Without the targeting axis, this sucker will be tough to aim. We'll have to move the entire ship to do so." **Murdoch's voice boomed from the horn as he explained the Archangels' trump card. **"…and the Archangel cannot move before, during and a while after the firing. So we'll be sitting ducks during the whole process. That's not gonna be a problem isn't it?" **

"Considering the fact that we are currently protected by 13 inches thick of reinforced solid steel plates… no. That won't be a problem at all." Kage concluded. "FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

"**Aye-aye, Captain!" **

The twin chimneys of the Archangel boomed again as smoke burst out from it. The paddler began to spin, and soon they reach top speed, propelling the gigantic ship forward at alarming speed. The blockading fleet had yet to recover from the shock of the Lohengrin blast when the Archangel is literally right in front of their noses. In fact, now that they're seeing it up close, they grew more terrified. The ship is huge, dwarfing even the already massive Zaft battle barges in height, and even more so in length. The dreadnought sail forward through the opened path, undaunted, not even by the slightest, with the flaming wreckages and leftovers of the Zaft Battlebarges they've obliterated earlier. A relatively large wreckage of a barge stand in the dreadnought's way and the Archangel's armor plated hull merely smashed the wreckage to smithereens, while the Dreadnought itself doesn't suffer so much as a cosmetic damage or any decrease in its speed.

The white nautical behemoth went pass them, ignoring the fact that they are being pinned by numerically superior Zaft battle barges, the same way an elephant would ignore fleas. But then, several senior Zaft knights broke out of their horror and quickly yelled order to his terrified brethren. "Get a grip everyone! It's just ONE ship! And there are hundreds of us! Use those guns you wimps! Fire! FIRE!" Several knights who regained their bearings quickly manned the guns and took aim. A moment later, several ships from both sides of the white dreadnought opened fire, peppering the Archangel with fused cannonballs at point blank range.

Forget causing damage… the bullets didn't even dent the damn plating! They simply collided, bounced off, and fell harmlessly to the ocean. In response, the Archangel's gun ports were opening on both starboard and port sides. Its entire payload of Gottfried Cannons protruded out of the said ports.

Kage ordered with a word. "Fire."

Every Gottfried cannons from every port unleashed their reserved final salvo to every enemy barges at both sides, point blank range. The result was catastrophic to say the least. The Barges which were directly next to the Dreadnought were obviously annihilated. But some bullets managed to get through them and hit the barges behind the first line. In just a brief instant, the blockading fleet lost one third of their number-not including the dozens of ships that was sunk by the initial Lohengrin shots, and hundreds others damaged by the shot.

But Kage wasn't finished. He jumped to the top of the Bridge tower's rooftop and lifted Shiki. "Slice the Heavens… Aoiro Shiki!" The katana, awkwardly, did not transform, but Kage's left arm was enclosed in a demonic claw gauntlet and shoulder-guards. Kage held the weapon with his left claw arm and backswing, building up some momentum in preparation for a throw. The aura from the clawed gauntlet merged with Shiki's, and then the gauntlet enlarged, as if the muscles underneath it are bulging, preparing to unleash its power any minute.

"ORAAAAAAAAAA!" With a cry, Kage threw Shiki in a rapid spin towards the still intact battle barges at the portside. The katana spin rapidly and travel a great distance… and then midway, once Archangel is well outside its range, the Katana finally transformed into the familiar Aoiro Shiki form. And the enormous immaterial blue blade instantly appeared while the handle is still on a spin, creating a massive circular chainsaw. The shocked and terrified Zaft knights quickly ducked on all four or crawled into the cargo hold as to take cover from the spinning chainsaw flew overhead. The giant chainsaw fly in an elliptical orbit while ripping everything caught in its path to shreds, returning back to Archangel like a boomerang. Moments away before reaching its destination, the Aoiro Shiki transformed back to Shiki's form, returning safely to Kage's welcoming clawed hands. And then Kage observed his handiwork: all the ships at the Archangel's portside had been rendered completely immobile. All their masts and sails were ripped apart beyond simple repair. Then he looked at the ships at the starboard side. He can feel the eyes of every Zaft knights were transfixed at him. He raised Shiki in his hand. "LEARNED YOUR LESSON YET? HUH?" Kage yelled at the Zaft knights. "WANT SOME MORE?" He challenged them.

After all that destruction… **no one dared.**

And so the Archangel Dreadnought sailed through the blockade without needing to fire another shot, leaving behind the stupefied and broken spirited Zaft fleet. Soon, the Archangel bay began to shrink in the horizon as the ship sailed farther and farther away, leaving behind all the chaos that surely ensued at the present. And that was it. That was the end of the Siege of Archangel. The soldiers looked at Kage, as if asking for the confirmation that it is over. That- after a fewdays of Hell that seem like an eternity- is it **finally** over?

Kage nodded in assurance and declared with certainty: "YES. With this… It's OVER."

And the cheers, louder than before, exploded all over the battleship. Refugees and soldiers cried, laughed, sing, hugged, kissed, roared, danced, screamed in joy until their throat gone coarse… whatever it is they do to express their joy and relief that it was finally over. Sai roared and screamed like a madman. Tolle rushed through every room to find his girlfriend and when he did, gave her one before Milly can protest. Karren yelled as she shoved her claws to the sky in triumph. But all the sudden, Setsuna grabbed her and happily danced in a wacky tango, much to Karren's chagrin and the amusement of all onlookers. The usually cool and relaxed Neil exploded in joy, screaming and yelling while drinking his brandy with reckless abandon. Bushido and Toudou, keeping their dignified reserve, shared a toast with their sakazaki cups. But then, Kamina, dragging the squirming-yet joyful Simon, showered them both with a barf after drinking too many beers… by the barrel. And as the pirate boss ran for his dear life with the enraged and bloodthirsty Shiseiken at his heels for this wanton atrocity, the other saner crew like Yoko and Simon, along with the rest of the brigade shared the revelry with the soldiers. The stone cold, expressionless Sven is probably the only one who did not show any hint of happiness. But he accepted a jug of beer from the Daigurren brigade and currently, by the looks of it, he's engaging a drinking match with a pair of twins, Jorgun and Balinbou Bakusa – and he's winning. Even Murdoch went overboard and sprayed his men with his rum reserve (only to state that they must pay him for it later). Kage also nodded in joy, approving of all their revelry – no matter how crazy or how much booze involved. After all, they've rightfully earned it with their blood, sweat and tears. Kage hopped back into the Bridge tower where the officers were also sharing the joy rising up in the atmosphere.

"But how?" Prayer happily looked at Kage who just hopped in. "How did you know that there's such a ship hidden inside the fortress?"

"Remember what Harlbarton said to me before the Battle for Archangel Bay?" Kage grinned ear to ear, reminding the involved parties of the events just after the briefing when Kage volunteered to lead a flagship on a suicide crash. "He said to me: Take care of my ship okay? She's brand new."

Prayer blinked multiple times in sheer shock. "You deduced all this… from THAT random remark?"

Kage chuckled, understanding everyone's shock. "The Nestor was Harlbarton's oldest ship, according to the record. It's a flagship he used to commandeer back in the day. So I kinda wondered why he called it brand new… and then I read all the files pertaining to our current existing fleet of ships… and then I found out about an interesting fact: during the early days of his career, when Harlbarton was first posted on this fortress under his request, I found records indicating that he had been stockpiling massive amount of metal ore… more than enough to construct the Achilles, the only steel plated ship we currently have, a thousand times over." Kage nodded to Canard, who commanded the said ship. "He didn't use them to fix damages to his fortress or to make more ammos and cannons. So I wondered where all these metal ore went… and one thing led to another, I guess." Kage surmised.

"You mean… you found out about it that one time when you spend the whole day cleaning up the paperwork?" Mwu roared in disbelief. Cleaning up the paperwork - leads to discovery of a super powerful battleship.

Everyone laughed, while Mwu simply mourned his own lack of interest (putting it kindly) in paperwork. He decided to cut their laughter short. "Well come on then! LET'S PAAAR-THAAAAY!" The officers rushed out of the office, but Kage remained. Prayer and Mwu stopped for a moment and looked at the boy. "You okay?"

"You guys go ahead. I just want to stay here for a while." Kage was holding his painful chest.

"What about your injuries? Raww cut you three times… didn't he?" Mwu looked with worry at Kage's vest, which has been torn apart.

Kage hold at his chest. The wound is still there, but it wasn't as severe as before. He'll live. "It's healed. I don't know, but it's healed." He lied.

"We'll call in the physicians. Prayer, you stay here with him."

"No. Just… go… I… I'm okay. Really… I just… I really need some time alone, if you guys don't mind."

The two brothers looked at each other and nodded. Prayer left the room, but stay on guard in front of the door just in case. Mwu went ahead and call in some physicians for the obviously still injured Captain.

Meanwhile, Kage walked around the Bridge. It's still mostly empty. They left in such a hurry; they really don't have time to set up the furniture. Only the barest essential to get the ship going. But he found a seat, reserved for the captain. He sat on it and took off his mask. Kira took a deep breath and relaxed for the first time since the battle of Archangel Bay. Oh hell yes. He may look calm and confident most of the time throughout this whole crisis, but truth be told… all those crazy stunts he did… deep down he was so tense, he could've fainted any second. And now it's finally over, he realized just how exhausted he is, mentally and physically. And then he felt something wet falling down his cheek. Kira placed his hand on his face. 'Eh?'

Outside, Prayer is still stand on guard when the Shadowguards came, with Fllay at Sai's side. "Where's Ki-I mean-Kage?" Sai quickly rectified himself. Fllay still doesn't know anything about Kage's true identity after all. But upon seeing her boyfriend flabbergasted, the red head perked suspiciously.

"He's inside…ummm…" Prayer looked at Kira's friends and contemplated if he should let them in.

"What?" Tolle tilted his head curiously.

"I'm sorry… I'm just thinking if I should let you guys in… he asked to be left alone for a moment…"

"He did?" Milly blinked. And then, something kicked in. Her intuition as woman, if she should call it. Gently she pressed her ears to the door, Prayer just let her. Milly caught a sound… and gasped upon recognizing the sound. She jerked back up, seemingly confused, but then she realized something and nodded understandingly. She turned to Tolle and Sai, who looked at her, asking for some explanation. But Milly shook her head as she smiled sadly. "Let him be alone. Anything we need to say can wait until he's ready. At which he will come to us."

Her tone sound so solemn. But Tolle quickly realized something was wrong with Kira and he approached his girlfriend, asking what she heard in a whisper. "What did you hear? What happened?"

Milly smiled. "Hey… he's our friend. Right?"

Tolle and Sai looked at each other. Tolle stated immediately. "Of course he is. We've been together for so long… the shit we've gone through together…"

"Does it matter if we know nothing of his past?" Milly stated. Tolle and Sai were once again reminded of that little talk they had with Prayer about them not knowing anything about Kira Yamato. Milly smiled again. "He is he. No matter what he had done… he's been doing it for us. And I trust him. I trusted the man we've known for three years… that kind hearted boy who stick with us through thick and thin… and still do so, even now."

Sai and Tolle pondered at Milly's statement; they looked at each other and smiled. Yeah. Milly's right. Kira is Kira. Why should the fact that he kept his past secret change the fact that he is their friend? He bled for them, he laughed with them, he cried with them. That is enough. Kira is their friend. Period. "Yeah." Tolle nodded while giving his wise girlfriend a peck on her cheek as thanks for her sound advice. "Yeah, you're right. He'll tell us himself when he feels up to it."

Fllay moaned, not understanding one jot of the situation. "What are you guys talking about?"

Sai replied simply. "We're talking about a friend." The Shadowguards nodded to Prayer and left momentarily.

Inside the Bridge…

Tears endlessly fell from Kira's eyes. And before he realized it, he was sobbing. That was the sound Milly heard earlier. 'I'm… crying?' At first, he frantically tried to stop the tears from falling. 'What if my friends came and see me like this! I… I…' and then, he realized why he was crying. Sai, Tolle, and Milly nearly died several times. When he blew up the walls of Archangel, Tolle was caught in that explosion. Milly could've been shot by an arrow many times. Sai could've got skewered when he defended the breach point for all he knows. They were lucky to be alive. He was lucky they survived the ordeal that… he… put… them… through… And then he suddenly saw flash images of the river of death. Where he always saw the faces of the ones he had killed, waiting for him at the other side of the river Styx. Now there are a hundred times more faces at the other side, waiting for him. Kuzzey was one of them. Kira jerked and collapsed in tears, crying to himself, as to what he had done, what he had become: a mass murdering monster. Silently mourning all the people whose death he had caused, be that his own soldiers or his enemies, alone in the bridge, Kira wailed and moaned in sorrow. His voice was dampened by the sound of revelry outside. The crying went on and on for a few minutes. And then, as he finally calmed down, he heard another voice rising outside.

Outside, walking amidst the partying soldiers, Canard pointed at the bridge tower and yelled at the top of his lungs for every soldier to hear: "ALRIGHT YOU FUCKING MONKEYS! LET'S HEAR IT FOR CAPTAIN KAGE!"

"HUZZAH! HUZZAH! HUZZAAAHH!" the sound of cheers was echoed in every part of the ship again and again. Kira heard the noise and realized it was meant for him. Wiping his tears, his eyes once again regained the conviction to accept the responsible entrusted to him. Putting on his second public face, he walked towards the window of the Bridge to allow the soldiers below to see him.

The soldiers cheered at his sight. Kage pulled out Shiki and raised it for everyone to see. The soldiers' cheers went louder and louder as they too, welcomed the salute with one of their own. The soldiers began chanting his name in reverence. "KAGE! KAGE! KAGE! KAGE!"

And holding the Katana that changed his life forever, Kira smiled bitterly beneath his mask.

_**That's right. With this, my old life was ended. This is the end of an episode in my life… and now…**_

…_**Another begins.**_

**0000000000000000**

The Siege of Archangel crisis ended that day.

History recorded this battle as such:

The 7th division was attacked by 2 separate invasions. One invasion was composed of the renegade Bladebanes, numbering in 120,000, led by Yzak Joule. The fact that most of them composed of mercenaries was never mentioned. Record varies upon what exactly happened – as pride and vanity saw the use of lies and deceit to exaggerate and dramatize the events… rationalizing it, somewhat. Some claimed that Kage had 40,000 when he attacked the Bladebane army and it is noted that although the 7th division destroyed the Bladebanes invasion… they've suffered heavy casualties, reducing their number to 1000 men, owing to the recklessness of the commander.

The second invasion, led by Raww Le Klueze, attacked the fortress directly, making use of the absence when Kage left with most of his troops to quell the Bladebane invasion. Unfortunately, Kage had prepared and left behind a number of his forces behind. After a devastating and brutal battle that lasted for only 4 days and 5 nights, Raww was able to deal a devastating blow to the fortress, damaging it beyond repair. Alas, Kage, having survived the battle against the Bladebanes, choose that time to return and attack, causing disastrous damage to Raww's army which reduced his army by half. But by that time however, it was too late, and the Archangel was no longer defensible. The 7th division had no choice but to retreat to the seas, leaving their devastated fortress behind. And so history recorded that on that day… the legendary infallible fortress Archangel had fallen, and Kage was defeated.

Alas, Raww's forces, having committed an aggression into a neutral land were attacked by the Samurai army of Orb in swift retribution, and his army, still weakened after the most recent battle, was routed, while Raww managed to escape with only few men to later face judgment. And yet, that was noted as a totally unrelated story beyond the fact it occurred almost immediately, but no one was able to connect the dots. The fact that this series of incidents was machination of one man was buried and blurred beneath the tragedy. The horror. The dramatized fact that over **100,000 Zaft warriors** died during this crisis, all in a span of 5 days. The worst death rate since the Bloody Valentine tragedy.

Zaft won, the Alliance lose. That's what the history noted, and that's how Zaft historians intend for it to stay.

However, many farsighted commanders, intellectuals, and, decades later, historians; would eventually had to admit – rather grudgingly – that instead of a victory, it was indeed the most humiliating **defeat** that Zaft military ever suffered.

And on that day… the world's most powerful shinobi was born.

**0000000000000000**

**0000000000000000**

**Epilogue 1:**

**Brothers**

The party aboard Archangel lasted for two days. On the third day, everyone was invaded by the worst hangover knocking through hell's door. Everyone except Kage, who was consigned to the medical ward due his injuries, which turns out to be quite severe, as the physician quickly pointed out. As the result, Kage spent most of the two days confined to bed. His Shadowguards loyally stayed by his side, only leaving to either bring him his food, answering nature's call, or doing whatever needs doing. And when Kage's condition is no longer critical, they take turns in guarding their currently incapacitated friend.

And then on the third day, post Archangel Fortress, Milly, who currently guard Kage received the weirdest request from their friend… who suddenly became… strangely polite. "Mirriallia-san… will you please be so kind as to send for Mwu La Flagga and Prayer Reverie, please?"

Milly blinked several times at the overly polite tone. But after several moments of contemplation, she obliged anyway.

Moments later, Mwu and Prayer arrived at the ward. Kage… no… he took off his mask. Kira was looking at the ocean outside through the window of his room.

"You… uh… sent for us?" Mwu felt a bit odd with the boy's choice of words. By the looks of it, so did his friend.

"Yes I did. Mirriallia-san… will you be so kind to leave the premises? The three of us wish to have a private conversation. And please tell the other Shadowguards that I wish no unwanted eavesdroppers, and that they mustn't eavesdrop themselves. Please?"

Milly became even more and more confused at Kira's overly polite language. "Kira… are you… _really _okay?"

"Never better." Kira answered jovially.

"Okay… I'll be sure to… 'clear… the premises…' Heh?" scratching her not so itching head, she left regardless and did as she was told.

Mwu and Prayer made sure she's gone before they turned to Kira.

"**Looks like I have to learn a bit to talk like Kira… I suppose my tone kinda scares her a little bit…"** Kira finally turned to face Mwu and Prayer, who was quickly alarmed at what they saw. Kira's eyes were no longer purple. But blue and yellow. 'He' is back. Prayer was greatly alarmed and quickly assumed hostility.

"What is this?" Prayer was reaching to his lance, while Mwu simply placed his hand on top of his kodachi, but he was calmer than his brother, since he had personal experience, but he remain vigilant nonetheless.

'Kira' chuckled as he clasped his fingers together. **"Still with the hostility? Fine. I will endure it."**

"WHO ARE YOU? GET OUT OF KIRA-SAN'S BODY NOW!" Prayer pointed his lance to 'Kira', who simply laughed at the hostile reaction.

"**Sssssh… this is the infirmary… the place for the sick and wounded. You'd do well to keep your voice down. And worry not about Kira. He's right here, sleeping."** 'Kira' pointed to his chest.

Prayer gritted his teeth angrily. But he was even more confused that his brother weren't as surprised as he should have. Which only means… "Brother… you knew? All this time?"

"We've met before." Mwu motioned his little brother to stand down, but the elderly man still glared angrily at 'Kira' "What is this? I thought you solemnly swear that this sort of thing will never happen again?"

"**My apologies."** 'Kira' bowed his head. **"But you see, at the time… I was under the assumption that Kira's enemies will play fair… clearly that was not the case. He was lucky to be alive now."** 'Kira' flexed his fingers several times and nodded approvingly. **"Still, the boy is getting stronger. You've done your job well, Mwu La Flagga."**

"No way hose… I'm just getting in the way these days." Mwu chuckled in shame. Kira's progress was incredibly fast. He could hardly keep up.

'Kira' shook his head. **"Be that as it may, your task is not yet over. The boy is still going to need your help."**

Prayer was a bit caught off guard at the answer. He didn't expect the creature actually cared so much for Kira's well being.

Mwu asked again. "So… what do you want now? You sent for us just to remind us the boy had issues?"

"**I want answers, Mwu La Flagga. Right now I have questions that need answering. Better sooner, than later. No more hiding, and naturally, no lies." **'Kira' glared fiercely at the brothers. But then his eyes twitched. He cursed. **"Blast it, he's beginning to wake up… we'll have this conversation for another time." **

"WAIT!" Mwu bellowed. "Why did you protect him? Don't tell me it's for your own survival. That boy has a suicidal streak. And he nearly killed himself several times… and you didn't help him, because you wanted him to become stronger from it. I understand that. And yet a few days ago you fought for him-don't deny it. I know it's you. So obviously you are protecting him, in a fashion. So why?"

'Kira' looked at Mwu with surprised eyes. Then, his dichromatic eyes narrowed and shine with warmth and kindness. **"A promise I made. Not with the boy. With someone else… and… for my own sake too… you could say I've grown fond of the boy."** He twitched again. The moment when Kira woke up must be soon. And then the eyes closed and 'Kira' slide down, as if falling asleep. Moments later, Kira woke up again, this time his eyes is purple. He's back to normal. "Prayer? Mwu-san? You're here?"

Prayer looked at Mwu. The elder blond smiled. "It's okay. We're just here to check you up." Prayer blinked. So Mwu decided to keep that little episode secret. And so Prayer did the same. "Yes. We're kinda worried."

"Why, thank you." Kira felt a bit grateful for their attention, but then, seeing the two side by side, he remembered something he wanted to ask them. "…wait… there's something I need to tell the two of you."

"Anything?" Mwu was glad for the change of subject and tone.

Kira paused for a moment. What he'll about to say will be very sensitive. But… he needed to get this out of his chest. "I know. About you. About Prayer… and about Raww."

Their smile vanished in an instant. Mwu and Prayer looked at each other, as if asking each other 'did you tell him?'

"Nobody told me. I kinda figure things out myself… and Raww confirmed it." Kira felt bad. He unwittingly discovered a rather personal information. It is best if he let them know that he knows. So that they can decide what to do about that fact.

"How exactly did you figure that out, may we ask?" Mwu gulped nervously.

Kira took a deep breath and exhaled. "From Prayer." The brunette boy pointed to the obviously shocked blond. And then, in case someone was eavesdropping, Kira began talking in perfect French to the further shock of the two French listeners (AN: So basically, Kira's speaking in French, but I wrote it in English) _"Not by words. You two are, truly, alike. So it convinced everyone that you two are related. But, I saw Raww up close several times… and as I compare the shape of his lower chin with Prayer's… I… cannot help but notice several similarities in the facials features… something that can only be passed down through blood ties… which makes your relationship is around father and son… or in this case… more likely… __**brothers**__."_

Caught red handed, Prayer's reaction is simply resigning himself to judgment. _"Oui. You're absolutely right, _Kira-san."Prayer sorrowfully bent his head down. _"Raww… is my older brother."_

Kira looked at Mwu, and the blond shinobi continued the explanation. _"Raww and I… are also siblings. The only blood ties the three of us share is that the three of us have the same father. Raww and I were born a few days apart… but… I was born from a different mother. Prayer… is Raww's little brother by the same mother."_

Kira nodded in understanding. This somewhat confused the two.

"_You're not surprised?"_ Mwu was somewhat bewildered. _"You realized what this means, right?"_

Kira chuckled. _"That your father was an Advanced? Or… so it seems to me… an Advanced who is at the end of his rope?"_

Mwu and Prayer were shocked this time. Truly, this boy knew more than he let on.

Kira smiled understandingly at their surprise. _"It's not unheard of. An Advanced family whose bloodline thinned from generation to generation… until they finally reached the point where in just one more generation, the blood of the Onis in their veins was spent."_ Oh, he understood more than the two can imagine. _"I assume… that you and Raww… was the result of a… marriage to rejuvenate family bloodline limits? But it ended up just being a scam, isn't it?"_

Mwu shook his head. _"And you deduce all that just by some few sentences from us? Just once, will you please stop with all that deduction and dumb down a little? You're scaring the shit out of me!"_ How on earth was he supposed to help this boy? He can foresee and see through every damn thing!

While Prayer simply laughed. But he had to admit, Kira really is a genius. Everything he said was true! _"Yes. It was a scam. The Reverie family was also at the end of their ropes. Both families lied to one another. When the truth came out and I was born a Natural… well… the fallout hasn't been kind for the two of us, to say the least."_ Prayer was referring to himself and Raww. _"Raww stayed… but I… I always hated my maternal family… the lot of them. Them… and their stupid pureblood mania. So I left and find Mwu-nii-san, and I lived with him ever since."_

"_Didn't ask for a testimony."_ Kira nodded at Prayer. _"I'm not here to force you to reveal everything about your private family matters. I'm the one confessing here. I just… thought you guys should know… that I know. And your secret is safe with me." _

Prayer and Mwu smiled at each other, deep down feeling grateful to the boy.

"_But… Mwu-san… what's…"_

"…_my story? Same deal… 'cept my old man didn't give a rat's ass about our family 'bloodline' mania."_ Mwu was giggling madly at the memory of his father. "Al Da Flagga. _That's my old man's name… and by gawd, he's the coolest, may his soul rest in peace."_

"_The coolest?"_ Just by listening such term from a guy as crazy as Mwu, Kira can now finally understand the source of Mwu's antics. His prankster behavior is passed down to the genetic level. _  
_

"My Dad married Prayer's mom because family elders forced him to. But, two days after the wedding… and after the fastest honeymoon in history – lasted 15 minutes - he divorced his current wife, proposed and married MY mother in protest on the very same day, RIGHT in front of the Reverie and Da Flagga family." Mwu grinned widely to the shocked and pleased Kira. "Mom was… overwhelmed… she accepted right away… right after she spit fire to my dad, and chased him halfway to Hell with a katana for two timing her. Were all Japanese like that?"

"You are a half Japanese?" Now this is a pleasant surprise.

"Yeah. That's why my Jap's pretty good." Mwu chuckled. "My mom's name was Anna… Uzu… Uzu… Uzumaru… Uzumashi… Uzuma-something Anna. She never liked her surname, so she asked my father to always refer her by her first name. She said it reminded her of some ramen side-dish."

"Ramen side-dish?" Kira, being a ramen chef, quickly went through a list of possible side-dish used on ramen whose name started with uzu- or… something close to it. 'The only thing I can think of is the Narutomaki… so… Uzuma… Uzumaki (spiral)? Bah, I think too much.'

"Speaking of which, Kira-san… your French is perfect. You've been to France?"

"Wait, Prayer… knowing this boy, I will go out of my way and asked straight ahead… how MANY languages you spoke?"

Kira smirked. "All 7 international languages, not including my native tongue (English, Malay, Japanese, Russian, French, Mandarin, Spanish, Hindi, German)… a little bit of Italian, Celtic, and Latin for hobby."

Prayer's jaw hung with awe and admiration, Mwu's jaw hung in horror and shock. "Where did you learn all of that?" Prayer asked in place of his stupefied brother.

Bad question.

As soon as the question escaped Prayer's lips, now it's Kira's turn to lose his smile as he was reminded of a memory he had long seem forgotten. More like, he became very serious all the sudden. "Prayer…" He suddenly put on his Kage disguise. "We need to talk. Call the Juppongatana. ALL of them."

Epilogue 1 - end.

**0000000000000000**

**Epilogue 2**

**The other Renegades**

When the Samurai attacked, the Zaft army was actually at a great disadvantage. However, under Raww's capable leadership, the knights managed to stand their ground and escaped, despite their heavy loss. Many of the knights were either killed or captured accordingly, but most of Zaft forces survived and managed to escape… albeit scattered. Raww also survived, together with Courtney.

One can say that only Raww could do the impossible and escape such difficult predicament.

But a certain high General would beg to differ.

On the third day after the brief but vicious battle between the Samurais and the Zaft knights-of which the Orb Samurais emerged victorious, Barry was still overseeing the aftermath of their brief battle. Many knights were killed, few were arrested and captured but they are condemned regardless. A shinobi appeared and reported to him. "Forgive me, my lord… but there's no sign of Raww Le Klueze anywhere. I fear… he escaped."

"Understood. Carry on."

"Hai." The shinobi disappeared.

"Incredible… with his back pinned to the corner… he still managed to elude us. I expect nothing less from one of the Hakutenkun of Zaft Empire." One of the Samurai commented.

"It's not just Raww. And you know it." Barry stated.

The Samurais agreed in silence.

It was unbelievable, really.

Ever since the first attack on the village of Sakai, the Orb military has been on edge and had sent shinobis to investigate this series of sudden raids on their lands. An army of Samurai had long since been assembled, ready to move out at the moment's notice. However, Intel has been scarce, and so they cannot move in. The enemy somehow is always one step ahead of them. And with each report of every village being destroyed, the government grew angrier. That was until the raid on Konoha, when High General Barry Ho received an eerie report. An anonymous tip, bundled with an overwhelming proof that told them about how all these mercenary attacks were being perpetrated by Bladebanes… and that it was all but a diversion of the second invasion. The tip detailed everything: the location, the timing, even troop deployment. Regardless of the ambiguity of this tip, it was enough Intel to launch a punitive expedition to Archangel, their mission: to forcibly expel any foreign forces encroaching their land, by any means necessary – Zaft and Alliance.

Travelling at speed, they should've arrived in Archangel in merely 4 days ever since they received the report.

Note the word: SHOULD'VE.

"I… I still can't believe it. Just a single knight! Just **ONE**!" A samurai exclaimed in disbelief. Barry didn't reprimand the outburst. He could hardly believe what happened himself. See, the original plan was to catch the Zaft knights off guard. They intend to attack the Knights from the rear when they're still engaged in battle with the Alliance soldiers at the front, pinning them in a pincer attack, quickly defeat them, and then focus their attention to the battered Alliance soldiers. But… thanks to these unforeseen and unbelievable circumstances, things didn't exactly go their way.

When they were but half a day away from their destination, a single knight stood in their way. That Knight, initially clad in the garments of a Fire Knight, proved himself to be something entirely different. The Mysterious knight managed to defend his position and halted their entire 80,000 army's march, even forcing them to pull back! Thanks to that, the Samurais' arrival was delayed by an entire day, and they lost their momentum, as the knights had just finished their battle with the Alliance soldiers, enabling the Knights to concentrate on repelling their surprise attacks. It was supposed to be a quick skirmish, but turned into a two days long battle of attrition. The Samurai still victorious in the end since they have the numerical and quality advantage, but their plan is screwed: Raww managed to escape… and as Barry found out later, the Alliance 7th division under Kage also managed to escape to the sea aboard what could possibly be the most powerful battleship on Earth.

At the outskirts of the Archangel Forest, there's a site… where marks of fresh battle that just took place not too long ago can be seen. It was an unearthly sight. It looked as if a rain of meteors had showered the land as it was filled with craters of varying sizes. Cracked and shattered earth, footprints of a monstrosity of unknown origin. It was a silent and mute effigy of the mysterious Knight's effort. That here, on that horrendously battered patch of earth, a single Knight had delayed a whole army of 80,000 Samurai for a day.

And, in a site nearby…

Piles of animal bones. Leftovers from a grotesquely huge meal. That's all what Nichol can surmise when he saw a small patch of bones encircling a campfire. As he walked through the leftovers, he saw, near the campfire, a man clad in a prisoner garment. The man was feasting, gnashing and gnawing voraciously at his meal: a whole side of beef. The man paused his eating for a moment, sensing him. But Nichol continue his approach calmly. He came here as a friend and meant no hostilities. The message got through as the man continued his meal, seemingly ignoring him.

"I've heard of how Zoan users must eat huge amounts of food after they transform… didn't believe it was true until now." Nichol chuckled.

"Can't help it. (Munch-Munch-Gulp) Transforming one's body used up a lot of calories. (Crunch) (Munch-Munch-munch) It's hard on us all. (gulp)"

"Out of curiosity how much did you eat?" Nichol plucked a fish bone from the piles of bones of various unfortunate beasts around them.

"Well… if you must know, I've eaten four deer, three boars, a whole school of fish, one side of beef, and currently I'm in the process of devouring the other side, also, I've drank two barrels of H2O." The man continued his meal as Nichol sweat dropped-in understanding.

"Lord Klueze… escaped. Along with many of our brethren. The rest were either killed or captured." Nichol informed the man. "And he told me to send you his gratitude… before Lord Courtney arrested him."

The man paused, nodded, and then continued his meal. "He almost didn't make it… **I** almost didn't make it." In a blink of an eye the side of beef was all but bones. The man threw the leftovers aside to join the rest. Then he took a barrel full of water and drink directly from the barrel. Within seconds, not one drop of water was left. He exhaled in relief after finishing such a huge meal and sit in relax. "…it was perfect."

"I beg your pardon?" Nichol frowned.

"Kage's execution of his plan. It was perfect. Too perfect. When I saw how his army massacred Ignis' army inside out… I knew right then and there that I was too late to stop it."

Nichol noticed Ignis' armor set is being placed in a small makeshift shrine near them. The two handed sword was stabbed to the ground as a makeshift grave-marker. Nichol nodded, not so surprised when he finally found out the true identity of the impostor Ignis - rather he was immensely pleased. But the man's reason for his need of disguise eluded him. "Why did you disguise yourself as Ignis? You could've just arrived as you were… speaking of which how did you get here anyway?"

"I'll tell you all about it later." The man chuckled. "And I'm not just a Renegade at this point. I'm also a wanted fugitive. When I rescued Ignis from that ambush, I realized right away that Kage intended to infiltrate our army using Ignis as disguise. Of course… with Ignis being a logia, that plan was shot to Hell." He cleaned the leftovers of his meal from his face and continued. "Ignis died… but the possibility is still there. That's why I beat Kage to it and disguised myself as Ignis. To prevent Kage from gaining access to Lord Klueze's inner circle."

"And the other day when you ran away?"

"When he blew up his own fortress, that's when I realized Kage was using our men to train his, and this whole thing was a fiasco of his machination. When you went so far as to call in an invasion just to start training… you must prepare a counter invasion to end the training. And the only army Kage can summon is the Samurai army of Orb who attacked us from behind so that he can pummel our forces from the front. I was too late to stop the army from coming… the best I can do is to minimize the damage by delaying them… hoping that, with the time I bought, Lord Klueze can defeat Kage's weakened army." The man looked mournfully at Nichol. "That bit didn't work out, did it?"

Nichol regretfully shook his head. "No. Kage had us trapped in some sort of… maze… delaying us even further… Lord Klueze called it…"

"**The Eight Stone Devil maze**."

"Sorry?"

The man shook his head, he appears to be troubled. "Lord Klueze had it wrong. That was not the Sentinel maze… that was its improved cousin… the Eight Stone Devil Maze." The man began drawing picture on the ground with a bone. "In the eight Stone Sentinel maze, the stone markers were placed in multiple static spot. And there they remain. Static. _Unmoving_. That's why it's called the Sentinel. But with the Eight Stone **Devil** maze… you placed a stone marker in one side of the T-section… let the enemy passed through it… and when the enemy already moved away from the area, have your men switched the Stone Marker and placed it on a different side of the road, and they must also be on watch and erase any other marker the army had left behind. It's a simple trick… but if the army returned to that spot, they were under the illusion they've arrived on a different T-section… or that the T-section they've memorized was gone." The man finished his explanation to a jaw hung Nichol. It was such a simple trick, but it fooled everyone! "If the Sentinel maze was meant to only halt enemy forces… the Devil variant was meant to send them into panic and madness. That's why it's called the Devil."

"One more thing, Kage said something about how he doesn't want to win. What does he mean by that?"

"To lay the blame to Lord Klueze." The man stated. "If he had won, the Samurais would've seen him as the threat and attacked him. But now that he lost, the Samurai attacked lord Klueze's forces, thinking that Lord Klueze was the mastermind behind the attacks on their villages. Even though Lord Klueze survived, now he's not only a renegade for defying the funeral days, compound that with the loss of nearly all of his forces, and the fact that everyone believed that he was the one responsible for the two invasions. Even though he had won… and I believe Lord Klueze realized that he actually didn't… he will get no sympathy from our empire. They need to prevent Orb from siding with the Alliance due to this incident, so they will lay all the blame to Lord Klueze as leverage to the Orb government." The man nodded to the horrified Nichol. "First he personally killed a Hakutenkun, now he's using our own political standing to nullify another. That's TWO Hakutenkun in a matter of weeks."

Nichol's eyes widened. And if that weren't enough shock for the Wood Knight, the man's next statement really made his hair stand on end.

"And that was just the side effect. The true goal… the true genius of this plan… a clever and grand deception. The secret, underlying goal he wished to obtain: He's fooling the history." The man explained. "To the eyes of the ignorant masses, all they see is the fact that the fortress of Archangel has fallen, and the 7th division was defeated, sent running to the ocean. But think about this: if Kage had won, here and now, then the problem is here, and now. Kage will be recognized to be an even bigger threat, and all of Zaft forces will pool all their resources to deal with him. But now… seeing the fact that Kage CAN be defeated… or so it seems… the empire will lower their guard, thinking that Kage was less of a threat than they initially thought, making them more vulnerable than ever."

**0000000000000000**

**Final Epilogue**

**The Two Traitors**

The Juppongatana gathered on the starboard side bow of the Archangel.

"If you're referring to that fucking Knight who beat the snot out of us during that rather successful ambush on that Ignis guy, then yeah, I'm freaked. But don't you think that's a little bit farfetched to assume he read your brilliant plan like an open book?" Canard looked incredulously at their captain.

"How about the fact that he disguised himself as Ignis to prevent me from doing the same? How about the fact that he actually managed to put this whole operation in jeopardy? He saw through my plan right away as soon as I blew up the wall. He ran off. It did give me a chance to knock out Courtney… but then, the Samurai Army that should've arrived the next day was delayed by a whole day after that incident. How do you explain that?" Kage groaned in annoyance. "If it weren't him messing up with the Samurai's timing, we won't even have that whole Maze fiasco. Whoever that guy is, he nearly killed me that day, Canard."

Toudou frowned in deep thought. "You're saying someone was able to foresee your plan, and react accordingly? That someone… had the same thought process as you?" In layman's term, someone as smart as their genius of a captain.

"Yes. Probably smarter too." Kage gazed back to the direction of Japan that they've left behind.

**00000000**

"The Battle of Archangel Bay… and the Archangel Siege Crisis. That's twice now this Kage outsmarted conventional warfare." The man got back on his feet. "He's about as smart as I am… probably smarter."

"Did you know anyone who has your caliber of intelligence?" Nichol nervously gulped at the prospect. To think there are people out there who's as smart as this man…

**00000000**

"Can you think of anyone who can outsmart you?" Prayer gulped nervously.

"Well…" Kage sighed.

**00000000**

"Well…" The Man sighed.

**00000000**

"**I can think of two." Both echoed.**

**00000000**

"The first one… was the woman who taught me everything I know… including how to speak in multiple languages." Kage quickly added the last part to Prayer in a whisper. "But that was a long time ago… in another life. And she's no longer in effect."

"Who was she?" Karren asked, in marvel that there's a woman smarter than their Captain.

**00000000**

"Is there any possibility that this woman can become our enemy?"

"That's impossible. That woman… is Lennore Zala." The man mourned as he bent his head down. Nichol, recognizing the name, gasped and regretted his poor choice of words.

"F… Forgive me! I mean no disrespect!"

**00000000**

"Who she is no longer matter. I know for a fact that she died. A long time ago." Kira turned around so that his back was shown to everyone, while he silently mourned and held back a tear. And then Kage turned back. "She's no longer our concern."

"Then who's the other one?"

Kira knew right away the answer to that. There's only one man other than him who studied directly under Lennore Zala. "The man who could be our deadliest enemy… the man who masterminded the battle of Archangel Bay: **Athrun Zala**."

**00000000**

The young man… Athrun Zala closed his eyes and remembered the only other person who studied directly under his mother. "The other person… is the person I regarded as my closest friend… you could say… he's like my brother. No… he is my brother… or… in these circumstances… he… **was**… my brother." 'Kira…' Athrun didn't go into detail just yet.

"Well… does he have a reason to become… our enemy?" Nichol frowned. If Kage's original identity is someone who was close enough to Athrun to be called his brother… why would a man like that chose to become their enemy?

"Well…" Athrun's head was filled with the memories of the past.

The past when things were so much brighter.

When he and Kira were brothers… when his mother… when _their_ mother was there.

And then… a memory…

The last time they met, 8 years ago… after their mother died in Junius…

Quickly put aside the thought, Athrun nodded and concluded mournfully. "…I guess he does."

Nichol, upon seeing the mournful expression on Athrun's face, realized that he mustn't press this matter any further. Wait for better circumstances. "So… what do we do now?"

Athrun, glad for the change of subject, perked regardless at the word: "We?"

Nichol smiled matter of factly. "Yeah. We. I mean… I've engaged in combat during the funeral period, and then, I evaded capture… I'm as much as fugitive as you."

The Iron knight sighed bitterly. "That's the problem here. We're too mired in our own god damn stagnant traditions and old rules… interpreting them so narrowly… even when we had such a crisis on our hands." Athrun frowned in deep thought. After this tragedy, the fallout on his master won't be pleasant. At best, they'll probably are just going to imprison him… at the worst… death sentence. "If we're going to do this… we cannot be hindered by something as stupid as tradition or beliefs." Athrun quickly moved to Nichol and grabbed a copy of the codex. He shoved it in front of him. "If you really want to do this… don't be constrained by rules. You will become a traitor and outlaw. We'll be hunted down, for the rest of our lives, by our own people. We will become their enemy, in order to protect them. Can you do that?"

Nichol quickly caught up on what Athrun wanted him to do. He contemplated for a moment, and then, smiling confidently, he took the codex from Athrun's hand… and ripped it apart. He also took the Zaft and the family nobility crest on his armor and crushed it to pieces with his armored hands.

Athrun smiled and tapped Nichol's shoulder several times, in gratitude for his support. His smile vanished as he began formulating their next course of action. He then called his fully mastered superweapon: "Kokuyou (Obsidian King)." In an instant, Athrun's prisoner garments were enclosed in a black liquid metal that rapidly took shape of a black Knightly armor unlike anything Nichol had ever seen. The armor is thick, and multi layered, but it was skin tight and was comprised of hundreds of small pieces of metal plates, welded and connected together, forming layered armor plates which overlapped one another. His gauntlets and greaves were riddled with spikes and blades. His shoulder armor had multiple elongated blades encircling its circular edges. Once the armor had finished taking shape, a kingly, large, and flowing dark crimson violet cloak, seemingly composed of the same liquid that formed Athrun's armor, emerged out of nowhere and draped itself over Athrun's shoulders, the long cloak extending to his back, but floated just millimeters away from the ground.

Taking a moment to marvel at Kokuyou's true form, Nichol then readied the Blitz armature as well. That's when he noticed that Athrun still have something that troubled him. "You're alright?"

Athrun looked to the sky.

**0000**

"We have to become stronger." Kira, still in the guise of Kage, declared. "Much… much… stronger. Tell that to the men. Tomorrow, our training will be intensified. That is all. Dismissed."

The Juppongatana nodded ceremoniously and left the Captain alone.

Only Mwu stayed behind. "You're okay, Kid?"

Kira removed his mask and headband, sighing exasperatedly. "…it's done." He turned and saw Mwu. "I just butchered my own kind. Now I have officially taken the road of no return." And then he turned his back again.

With his back shown to him, Mwu can't tell if the boy's smiling or on the verge of crying.

"I'm a traitor now. Killed my own kind. There's a special place in Hell reserved for the things I've done."

"You're alright?" Mwu asked again.

Kira looked to the sky.

**0000000000000000**

Two traitors.

With differing paths.

One betrayed his people to protect the ones he loves.

The other betrayed his people to protect them from their deadliest enemy.

**0000000000000000**

"I'm okay." As Athrun declared that, the black liquid enclosed his face and formed a demonic Knight helmet, completing the full body armor. Green eyes shone through its narrow visor.

**0000**

"I'm okay." As Kira declared that, he lifted his mask and put on his headband. He became Kage again, and he also put on his hood, completely shrouding his face in darkness.

**0000000000000000**

**0000000000000000**

**0000000000000000**

Translation of Raww's Latin chanting:

*Heed me, flames of hell. By my contracts of the nine, come and show me your unforgiving wrath and let the world be undone by fire. Embrace my enemies in cold of death as you scorch their souls!

AN:

For your information, the Archangel as a dreadnought looked like the Battleship Yamato – two of them, standing side by side, connected by structures and a single tower in between – minus the big ass triple cannons.

**0000000000000000**

The three Classes of the Advanced Race

George of Glenn divided the Advanced race based on their special abilities in order to better use them and to arrange as to how one ability can complement the other. To do so, George divided the Advanced Race into three types: Paramecia, Logia and Zoan.

Logia: Rarest of the three bloodline limits classes and considered by many to be the most powerful. Logia are elemental users. They are capable of producing as well as controlling certain elements. Logia users are also had their own body partially composed of that certain element that they control. As such, they're almost invulnerable to conventional damage (as long as they weren't caught off guard), though they can still get injured-particularly when they were hit by opposing element. At which case, there are two methods for recovery: the conventional medical process… or absorbing elements from nature itself; in some extreme case, it render Logia user virtually immortal (Example: Goud Veia: Water-Breath of Seiryuu). A popular method to see if one is of Logia is by inflicting a small cut upon the prospect and then see what element their blood assume (example: Ignis bleeds Lava for being a Logia type of Lava). The elements are not limited to only the basic elemental (Fire, Water, Earth, Wood, Metal) but also other substances. In some cases, they may not be element at all, more like an unseen force of nature like gravity, light, or pressure. Example: Dearka-Logia-Gravity control, Yzak-Logia-Unknown.

Paramecia: The most common, but also the most erratic and unpredictable. The Paramecia bloodline limits are abilities which change a limb or an organ (like just the arm or the legs or just the eyes) or in some cases, it affects the whole body, allowing them to use special abilities. Sometimes the change can be so extreme that it alter the user's appearance completely, sometimes the change is also subtle to the point of no change at all. Regardless of these changes however, unlike Logia, Paramecia user's body is still composed of normal flesh and blood, whereas Logia users' body are partially composed of elements. As such, they're not completely invulnerable – yet they're also not as vulnerable as Logia users either. Their special powers give them an edge against normal naturals, and if used right… they can prove to be more useful than even Logia or Zoan. But other than that, Paramecia give no boost whatsoever beyond what Advanced race's naturally high physical stat can give. It's use in combat will be based solely on the user's creativity. The activation of the special ability of this class is also different: in some type, it requires a conscious activation from the user (active), in other cases; they remain active forever (passive). Examples: Nichol Amarfi: Body type-Supersonic speed-passive. Shiho Hahnenfuss: Eye type-Liquid Vision-active. Kira Yamato: Eye type-Unknown.

Zoan: Bloodline Limits that can transform its users into a different species. All Zoan users can assume three forms: the normal human form, the full beast form, and the half human half beast form. Advanced who fall under the category of Zoan all have increased physical capability such as sharper senses, increased strength and stamina, increased regenerative powers-in some cases to the point of instant regeneration in all forms, much higher than that of normal Advanced, even those who came from Logia. Zoan users are counted among the most powerful warrior of the Advanced Race, as far as physical strength goes. Worse, they can further increase that strength by training or inclusion of martial arts. The problem is that the use of Zoan user's ability is extremely taxing upon the user's body. The transformation process into a half beast state consume a lot of calories, even more so when transforming into full beast; so when done too often will left the user exhausted, or sometimes, in the most extreme case, it means shortening their lifespan. Another side-effect is extreme hunger. Zoan users were left at famished state after rigorous activity in their bestial form, requiring them to consume grotesque amounts of food for sustenance. Lastly, is the risk of inescapable Beast Out. There are times when using their powers, the Zoan users became overwhelmed by their animalistic urges, dampening all rationality, reducing their thought into animalistic instincts. With discipline, the effects can be contained, even controlled. But over time, it'll be harder and harder to pull back, and the user's appearance became more and more bestial, until at last the man was expunged, only the beast remained. Example: Viral Nikopol: Canine type: Wolf. Ragnos Aurochia: Mammal type: Auroch (ancestral species of the modern day bull), Athrun Zala: Unknown.

**000000000000000**

So yeah, I know, I used the classes of One Piece's Devil Fruit. But it kinda fits the story. And I'm trying to make them more realistic (with their limitations. E.g.: Logia is not as invincible as the OP world, Paramecia is less bizarre, Zoan has stamina setback) so there won't be any weird bloodline limit (at least I'm trying to make it within the constraint of rationality and my sanity) and not as wacky (and maybe not as interesting) as the original One Piece abilities.

**000000000000000**

A trailer for the next chapter:

"People don't get the liberty to make a lot of choices these days."

"You realize that's suicide kid?"

"Nothing new there." Neil raised his hand in understanding.

**Hitchhiker's guide when going to the island of the Undead**

"Damn… this place stinks!" Mwu groaned.

**Rule no. 1: **

"Just stick together and we'll be fine." Kage instructed. "And don't get lost!"

**Don't get LOST!**

Kage quickly noted: "Oh… shit… I'm lost."

**Rule no. 2:**

"YEEEEEEEHAAWWW!" Lowe cheered Kage on.

**Don't be NOISY!**

"The natives are getting restless." Kage pointed at an incoming stampede of the rampaging dead.

"Ah… Oopsie?" Lowe remarked innocently while everyone glared angrily at him.

**Rule no. 3:**

"There's nothing here but corpses and bones!"

**There is NO corpse!**

A maggot ridden knight burst out of his grave, roaring.

"AAAAAAAAHH!"

**And rule no. 4:**

Kage had just finished with one knight, another quickly lunged at him from behind.

**Above all: don't get KILLED – you DON'T stay DEAD for long.**

The shinobi quickly sent the fireball forward and incinerate every rising undead caught in its path.

**The first chapter of the new Chronicle:**  
**Boy Devil meet Girl Witch**

"Ara? Ararara!"

"Haro! Haro! Teyandee!"

**0000000000000000**

**0000000000000000**

**0000000000000000**

The next chapter… the long awaited moment is finally here.

Sing Hallelujah everyone!

HAAAA-AAALLELUJAH! HALLELUJAAHHH!


	25. Boy Devil Meet Girl Witch

Kage is Kira

I will soon move this fic to M-rate. A precursor for future chapters.

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

**00000000000000**

A child with a familiar messy dark brown hair was playing with a little bird in his hands.

"Kira! Kiraaaa-!"

The boy, the 5 year old Kira Yamato turned and looked at a raven haired boy calling him from the distance. "Mama ruft! Beeilen Sie sich und erhalten Sie hier!"

"Beeilen Sie sic… urgh, slow down, Athrun! I can't understand you!"

In annoyance, 5 year old Athrun repeated in stuttering Japanese: "I… said: Mom's… calling! Hurry up… and get here!"

Kira smiled and quickly ran together with his best friend, Torii trailing behind them. They arrived at a gazebo in the middle of a garden, where a woman, with a short raven hair, the same hair color with Athrun was waiting for them, sitting patiently in front of a chalkboard. Kira and Athrun quickly sat on a chair with small desks in front of them.

"Gutten morgen. (Good Morning – German)"

"Gutten Morgen!" Both children replied happily.

Lennore Zala smiled kindly. "Now. Have you two finished your homework?"

"Yes." Athrun answered readily.

"No." Kira answered sadly.

Lenore kindly looked questioningly at the brown haired boy, asking why.

"It's in French. I don't know French…" Kira mournfully looked at Lenore. "It's very difficult…"

"That's something we have to remedy. Supplementary lessons for you, Kira." Lennore clasped her hand and giggled. "And that's why you have to study and do your homework. So that you'll become smarter and it won't be difficult anymore!"

Kira smiled and nodded. Lennore smiled back and turned to her son. "Now, Athrun, let me see your homework."

Athrun smugly smiled to a groaning Kira in triumph as if saying: 'I win!' and handed his completed homework proudly to his mother. Lennore took it and start checking his answers. Her smile quickly turned to frown. "Um… Athrun dear… why is there so many grammatical mistakes?" Athrun's mouth gasped, while Kira smiled mischievously. 'Serves you right!'

And thus, the two kids ended up with supplementary extra lessons from Lennore.

After the lessons ended, now it's Athrun's turn to play around with Torii. Kira spend some time with Lennore in a tea time. "I truly appreciate this, Kira."

"Lady Lennore?" Kira looked at the lady.

"You, spending time with Athrun. There are times when I can't be around… and Patrick is often too busy to be with him." As she said this, Lennore seem very tired and very… sad.

Her sad expression made Kira sad as well. "Lady Lennore? I should've made my homework didn't I? I've made you sad…"

Lennore was slightly bewildered but quickly smiled again. "Well, of course you have to do your homework, but… my point is… you're a good boy, Kira-dear. You're always there when I and Patrick weren't around. So Athrun will be alright. He's in good hands."

Now Kira was more confused than sad. But then, he thought a little and suddenly caught on. "Are you going somewhere?"

Lennore smiled sadly and patted Kira's messy hair. "Yes. I'll be going somewhere, again. And it'll be quite a long trip. I won't be able to see him and you… for long."

"Will you come back?" Kira looked hopefully at Lennore.

The Lady looked with great uncertainty to the sky. "Saa na?" But then she looked back to Kira and smiled. "But, considering I managed to come back the first time, I might be able to do so again."

Kira frowned as he tried to understand Lennore's statement. "Does that mean we'll see you again?"

Lennore giggled. "Of course Kira-dear. But, you have to promise me three things."

Eager to please Lennore and ensure she returned from whatever it is that she needed to attend to, Kira frantically nodded. "Anything! Anything!"

"First, you must always do your homework and study diligently…" Kira nodded. "Two, you must always be a good boy and live true to yourself…" Kira nodded less eagerly as he tried to fully understand what it means. "And finally…" Lennore looked at her son at the distance. "Look after Athrun." Kira nodded, but then, he was somewhat puzzled at the request. Lennore quickly explained: "While I'm away, Athrun will have a LOT of homework on his hands, taking care of the Zala Family while I'm away and when his father wasn't around. I can only rely on you-" Lennore gleefully pointed at Kira's nose. "-to look after Athrun and make sure he do all his homework. Can you promise me all this?"

Kira contemplated the three promises. "If I keep these three promises… will we see you again?"

Lennore nodded with a smile.

"Okay then! I promise I will do those three things!" Kira stretched out his pinky. "Pinky promise! If one does not keep his promise one will have to swallow 1000 needles!"

"Haaai. Contract complete." Lennore gleefully hooked her own pinky to Kira's. The two smiled as their promise is sealed.

"Oooi! Kiraaaa!" Athrun called.

"Coming!" Kira hopped into the field and ran towards Athrun.

But no matter how much he ran, Athrun remain so far away. Confused, he turned around to ask Lady Lennore what's happening, but to his horror, she disappeared, and so is the gazebo, the garden, and so is everything else. Replacing the beautifully dreamy scenery was utter darkness. Distraught and panicked, Kira frantically looked around, looking for his best friend and his beloved lady. Alas, all he saw is darkness. And then, multiple strong arms made of darkness slither around him and grabbed him everywhere. His arms, his legs, his chest, his waist, all were bound. The little Kira had never been more frightened all his life. He screamed and cried, but his mouth was gagged by some of those arms. And then those arms began to pull him back to parts unknown.

And suddenly, an adult 17 years old Kira frantically struggled to break free, and he managed to remove some of the arms, but the more he tried to break free, more and more of those arms emerged: from his back, from the floor, and even from the inexistent ceiling. In his struggle, the arms tore his clothes apart, until only bare skin left. The arms of darkness seem intent to complete their deed to pull him away, one piece at a time if they must. The bare naked Kira continue to struggle, but the arms simply multiplied and dragged him back. Until at last, the arms had completely wrapped most of Kira's figure and the boy was rendered immobile, and slowly, the arms pulled Kira into darkness. Kira tried to scream, but his mouth was bound and gagged. His eyes widened in horror and despair. He looked back and saw the source of these arms.

Monstrous.

"AAAAAAAAARGGHH!" Kage went wide awake from his nightmare ridden slumber. He was bathed in his own cold sweat, his eyes, still slightly blurred from having just wake up, looked around the surrounding. And then he saw, to his shock and rage, was Balsam Arendo, his arms outstretched towards him. Apparently he just sneaked in and was reaching for his mask, trying to see his face. Judging by the slight displacement of his mask, he nearly succeeded. Kage's eyes quickly went ballistic with rage and bloodlust.

"Erh… eh… anooo…"

The sound of Kage cracking his knuckles was the only precursor to the subsequent series of events in which-CCRASH! (Balsam's CENSORED-face was smashed through Ajwriter's monitor, knocking the writer's head unconscious- Error! 100000011111011111101010100**1001111-error…system shutdown**

**Reboot…**

**WARNING-Fourth Wall broken-WARNING**

**The wonton brutality and the sheer sadistic nature of the next series of events were at such monstrous level, that the writer just doesn't have the stomach to write it. Therefore to preserve the sanity of the readers, and to show humanity still had hope of redemption when judgment day comes despite their history of many brutalities, the writer saw it fit to censor these events and decided to skip forward to the next 20 minutes.**

**Fourth Wall erected**

Balsam sank his nails to the floor while Kage dragged him back in. "NOT THE SPOON! NOT THE SPOOOON!"

**Fourth Wall broken again – but a curtain with flowery decoration fell in… which was quickly marred with blood splatter from the other side**

**Err… make that another 20 minutes… or… so? **

– add various horrible background sound of bone breaking, blood gushing, flesh tearing, scrotum crunching and -

**Bah, let's just skip straight to dawn.**

**Fourth Wall erected and reinforced.**

Dawn…

Every one of the still half asleep soldier of the Alliance aboard the Archangel was forced to gather in the mess hall under Kage's orders. Yet none of them dare to be sleepy, ignore this call, or even gave so much as a yawn. They all wide awake, giving the black clad captain their undivided attention. Reason:

Their Captain is pissed - as in the massacre-an-entire-Bladebane-infiltration-team-in-rage-kind of pissed. (AN: Please read chapter 13 & 14 for reference)

"So I'll make this clear one more time: I'll do this-" Kage raised the () that was Balsam Arendo. "-to EVERYONE who dare to sneak up on me when I'm sleeping – especially when it's without my authorization. Is THAT. IN ANY WAY. UN-**CLEAR**?" The way he looks, glaring with bloodshot murderous eyes, screaming hysterically with foaming mouth, and bathed in Balsam's blood as he swing the () around, Kage looked like a mass murdering freak of Psychopath recently escaped from Hell's asylum for the incurably insane.

"SIR, NO SIR!" In genuine, pure terror, everyone, other captains, Shadowguards, Juppongatana, all heard and wholeheartedly obeyed.

**Chapter 25:**

**Boy Devil meet Girl Witch**

It's been 5 days now after the end of the Siege of Archangel Crisis. The Dreadnought Archangel, or just Archangel, has currently dropped anchor and remained stationary somewhere in the middle of the South China Sea. The Alliance forces had left in such a hurry, the Archangel was constructed rather poorly, only enough so that the ship can float and sail. With that said, the Dreadnought was far from battle ready, thought its current combat capability, as demonstrated when it bust its way through the Zaft naval blockade, is formidable. Many parts of the ship are still incomplete – such as soldier's quarters, infirmary, weapons and ammo storeroom, provision storeroom and etc, etc. All three available ships: Achilles, Daigurrenzan, and the Odysseus (whom they picked up earlier) were currently using every able bodied man they can spare into completing this ship. But quite frankly, and to Murdoch's delight, they are in no danger of running out of space. The Archangel, even though it has been converted as a Dreadnought, is still a fortress, albeit a floating one. As such, it has a very large amount space, equivalent to a fortress. It was still huge enough to house and maintain 6 battle cruisers and its escorting fleet in a built in mobile dock, located in the spacious gap situated right beneath its suspended center superstructure.

"You see, that's why the ship has two parallel hulls. Underneath the superstructure, there's a cavernous room, big enough to complement the equipment for an entire shipyard, enough for six battleships, lined in two. This ship is more like a mobile dockyard. The idea is that during heavy combat, the other ships can quickly take cover here, in the docks beneath the center superstructure, walled by these two armor plated hulls." From the Bridge tower, Murdoch pointed at the Archangel's Starboard and Portside hulls as he explained the workings of the Dreadnought to Kage, Canard, Mwu, Murrue and Natarle. The Bridge Tower also served a crow's nest, allowing the commanding officers to see everything that's going on in the battlefield. "Our Battle cruisers can then refit or getting repairs as needed, and then sail out, two at the time, from the front or rear opening while the batteries from both sides dish out punishment to all surrounding units."

Natarle nodded in understanding but he quickly noted the lack of protection of the center superstructure. Namely: the lack of any weapons and the fact the Bridge Tower is facing directly to the open sea without any protection whatsoever, completely exposed to enemy fire at the center. Not to mention the fact that the giant paddler is completely exposed. "But there are no weapons or any sort of protection on this Bridge tower. Won't this be a grave weakness? And we have no other chaser guns besides Lohengrin. That monster weren't meant to be fired often."

"Sure I get that. But ma'am, see those curving rib-like steel frames jutting out of the sides that stopped midway?" Murdoch was pointing at a series of thick frame ribs structures that partially protruded out of the superstructure. The steel frames protruded on both sides, and it seems it was intended to join at the front, creating a large wedge structure pointing forward, which would've partially covered the Bridge Tower.

"Looks like an incomplete understructure…" Canard noted.

Murdoch nodded. "They don't look like an incomplete understructure. They ARE an incomplete understructure. I think the creator noticed the weakness you just noted, and he had planned to create this covering to protect at least the base of the Bridge Tower. And judging by how big it'll be, I think he also intend to add a few more space for additional chaser guns. My men and I have been discovering multiple hard points here and there. I think they never tested the ship in real life combat."

"What do you mean?"

"Those hard points were meant to be upgrades." Murrue caught up. "Other than the basic equipment of any normal ships: side batteries, forward guns… they intend to add additional equipments and upgrades based on how the situation in the future dictates. Only… seeing this thing had never even set sailed…"

Everyone nodded in understanding. Putting aside the Archangel's already significant firepower, the Dreadnought is still, basically, a blank slate. They can still add whatever equipment they want on it.

"We can worry about that later." Kage concluded. "How's our current condition?"

"Well… we're practically out of ammo. And most of our resources are being used on completing this ship up… but…"

"Prioritize on defense and necessary infrastructure first. Give the existing bunks to the refugees that came with us, particularly the children and the elderly. The soldiers and I can sleep anywhere. We can deal about comfort later." Kage concluded. The other officers agreed and nodded.

"And the ammos?"

"We'll manage without somehow. Besides, haven't I told you the point is NOT to rely on those cannons?" Kage remarked.

Natarle frowned. "But Captain Kage… in a ship to ship battle…"

"Archangel is STILL a fortress, albeit a floating one. But even better, it's a MOBILE fortress. If the enemy did come, we'll deal with them as they come. Heck, we'll ram through them one at a time if we have to." Kage cut the argument short. "Or do I have to do something like the Archangel Siege Crisis again to hammer this point in?"

Everyone gulped and quickly shook their heads. "No… that won't be necessary." Canard sighed. "We'll figure something out."

"Good." Thus Kage concluded the meeting.

**00000000000000**

Lunch time…

"Kage!"

Kira's heart practically stopped when one Fllay Allister declared it before him right in front of everyone in the mess hall during lunch.

"I'm sorry?"

"What exactly is your relationship with Kage?" Fllay completed her question, and Kira breathes again.

"Why… we're siblings." Kira explained plainly. "He was like… my long lost brother. We didn't even know about each other until recently."

Fllay glared at Kira. "I just find it odd you know." She inched closer to the chef's face. Kira nervously gulped and blushed as he can smell the scent of her perfume emanating from the girl. "You claimed that you two are siblings, but I almost never see you two together. I've never even seen him in the mess hall."

Kira gulped even more nervously. "Well… he's kinda shy you see… I used to bring him his food to his-"

"Shy? A guy with a 300,000,000 bounty who did… all the things he's done… is kinda shy?" Fllay cuts in and inched even closer, Kira uncomfortably took another step back.

"That's just how he is. Why do you think he put on that mask? Eheheheh…" Kira nervously looked the other way, searching for some help. But seeing Kira averted his eyes from hers, Fllay grew even more suspicious.

"Where were you when Kage was away?" Fllay continued her interrogation. "I didn't see you in the bunkers, and I didn't see you during the great meeting either." Fllay was referring to that time when Sai was reading Kage's third letter.

But Kira quickly answered. "I was with… the raiding team… I was with… err…" Fllay grew even more suspicious and would've inched closer, but she was stopped by the counter desk, so she leaned forward.

"You're with the raiding team? But you don't look like a fighter…" Now Kira is sweating buckets.

"Kira-kun was assigned to Kage's raider team. The ones who quelled the Bladebane attack." Senba finally intervened and came to the ailing Kira's rescue. "If you need proof, Toudou-dono there can testify. Kira-kun was there, right, Toudou-dono?"

On one of the table in the mess hall, Toudou nodded. "Indeed. He was there. He was part of the Shadow Team."

Fllay frowned, still somewhat unconvinced. But Senba will have none of it. "Now, my fair lady, will you be so kind and move? The other customers are waiting."

The red head blinked and then scoffed lightly, took her food and left. Kira sigh a breath of relief. "Thank you Senba-san. For a moment there I thought I was done for." Kira whispered to the elder Shiseiken.

"Anytime. But you really need to learn to lie better when your mask's off." The fat elder tapped at the young chef several times as he grinned widely. "Hey, that broth is just about done." Senba pointed at a pot full of slightly bubbling soup.

"I tried… but people say I'm a terrible liar…" Kira mourned as he picked up the pot and pull out noodles from another pot.

As fellow chefs, Kira and Senba quickly get along and became fast friends. Senba aided as the bridge to heal the tensions that was formed between Kira and the other Shiseiken due to the previous ordeal. The elder soldier also taught Kira in other menus other than Ramen, particularly Japanese food menu. Kira turns out have a knack for this, and learned everything pretty quick having been given the basics by Pore during his time as a waiter. But the Shiseikens were particularly surprised when they heard from Mwu of how Kira was Wan Pore AKA Paul Wong's protégé… as far as cooking goes.

"The Zaft knew him as Typhoon King Paul. He was renowned as the only person who had ever faced every existing Hakutenkun at least once, and survived each encounter. Becoming an increasingly painful thorn with every battle." Senba remarked. "He was a captain and a chef of his division. That's how the two of us get to know each other."

"He was damn good Captain too… made it to a blacklist, with a bounty of 650,000,000." Asahina followed. "It would've gone higher, but an accident claimed his right leg and he was forced to retire for good. And so the blacklist was redacted."

Kira nodded. But he knew the accident must've been a lie. He had known his boss for quite some time, and during those times, he saw that both of Pore's legs were intact. He must've lied about the condition of his leg so that he can resign from captaincy. Kira wasn't sure as to the reason of why Wan Pore had to lie, but he decided to keep quiet and play along. "Yeah. I noticed. He's good at hiding the fact that he was limping though."

"Uh… Waiter?"

Kira perked as he felt the word was directed to him. His ire grew further when he saw the one who called him were the (censored) Balsam Arendo. Sighing, Kira excuse himself and attend to this… 'customer'. "What?"

"Just asking… but… why do I feel like our rations seem to be diminishing?"

"Well, for your information, they're not seems to be diminishing, we are cutting the soldier's ration. I suggested that most of it should go to the refugees. Kage doesn't mind." Kira crossed his arms. The refugees have been working together with the soldiers around the clock to help them finish the dreadnought, back during the siege, and until now. Plus, they're still a bit angry at Kage over the fact they were about to be used as bait… even though it's just a lie. So, Kira thought it would be better if they get more food if to calm them down. After all… "If I had my way, you guys will have the usual portion… but Kage had also been complaining. He said I made the food tasted too well. And since I can't make it bad even if it kills me… he told me to cut off the portion. You guys are soldiers. Soldiers shouldn't mind hardship, should they?"

"Ya know… normally, we gave you soldiers shitty food to keep you guys in a nasty mood." Senba further supported this fact.

"Please don't! Kira's food is pretty much the only edible thing in this joint!" One of the soldiers whined.

Kira shook his head. "Now you see why Kage complained that the ration should be cut off?" The chef pointed his thumb at the whining soldiers. "Plus, we kinda owe it to the refugees for helping us to get this far."

"You realized what you're doing right? Feeding over 2000 soldiers, and then feeding them too." Balsam glared meaningfully at Kira.

Kira's eyes turned cold and glared back to the (censored) soldier.

"I even heard there's been some thieving afoot-"

"Shut the fuck up and get straight to the point." Kira cut him short.

"We're running out of FOOD." Balsam was more than happy to oblige. "That's our food. Army's food! You've been pampering the refugees too much when we're still not out of the nets yet. Out of ammos, out of most weaponries, if the Zaft attacked us, the only resistance they get will be from half starved soldiers!"

Kira still remain unmoved. "Your point being?"

"It's army's food. Our food! It's not your choice to make about how to distribute the food! Even though you're the chef!"

"No. It wasn't. But it's not their choice to starve either. It's not their choice to come with us, it's not their choice to become refugees, and it's certainly not their choice to be in one ship with the biggest jerk of an asshole within 30 mile radius." Now, unlike before, Kira didn't even bother being humble anymore. This guy just doesn't deserve it. "People don't get the liberty to make a lot of choices these days. And if you think I'm being wasteful… answer this, which one is more wasteful: an idiot dressed up in bandages or a proper cook? So shut the fuck up and use your mouth for something a lot more useful." And Kira's done.

"You… dare…" If it weren't for the (CENSOR) one can see Balsam's face is reddening with anger. Everyone held their breath as a fight is afoot.

"DARE what? You think I need Kage to look after myself?" Kira glared back. "I can deal with you without lifting a finger." Everyone tensed at this statement. Everyone except the Shadowguards.

Balsam gritted his teeth and rose to his feet. He began reaching to Kira, intending to do harm.

Kira simply whistled. "Torii."

And like a green feathery bullet, Torii angrily fly straight to Balsam's head and slapped him but good with his beak. His prey still disoriented, Torii grabbed hold to Balsam's hair and mercilessly and rapidly pecked at his head and face over and over with his surprisingly sharp beak. "Ow! OW! Hey… (Ouch) I'm (Yeow) still (Yeouch) injured! Ow!" Torii ended with a slap with his tail feathers, leaving his opponent staggering, but he wasn't finished. He fly ahead into the kitchen and Senba backed away, wondering what the bird intend to do. First, he positioned the spoon on the boiling broth pot, and took a small bean. He dropped the bean, and then, in a domino effect, it hit a small spoon, the small spoon fell and hit the small glass, the small glass hit a small pot, the small pot hit a bigger pot, the bigger pot hit the biggest pot, and the biggest pot finally fell on top of the spoon. The spoon flipped, catapulting a spoonful of boiling broth right to Balsam's face.

The onlookers winced as Balsam cried in pain, holding his burning (censored) face. But, just like his master, Torii seem to have developed a rather ruthless streak as well - he's far from finished. He waited patiently on top of the hanging kitchen utensils hanging about the kitchen counter, and as Balsam rolling over just beneath him; one by one Torii dropped several utensils. Two kitchen knives and one big two pointed fork. The kitchen knives fell accurately on Balsam's sleeves, nailing his arms in an outstretched position. The fork fell on his collar, nailing it, and by extension, his head, in place. As for the grand finale: Torii undo a rope knot, and a sack of 20 kg worth of flour suddenly fell out of nowhere and landed straight to Balsam's pinned face-bleaching it white in a cloud of flour.

Having completed the deed, Torii calmly and gracefully landed on Kira's welcoming arm. Kira smiled and gave his clever feathery friend a few more crumbs as a reward.

Everyone who saw all this silently concluded. 'Seriously… either that guy is even weaker than a bird… or the bird is as powerful as the master…'

"Grrrrghh…" Balsam, down but not out, grabbed a chef knife and began to rose up again, still wanting to do the boy some harm. Kira, pretending he didn't know what's happening, continue to play around with Torii and let him come. When Balsam is just a few steps from him…

"Oh, Fuji-!"

And Fuji's giant arm suddenly shoved in from the door and grabbed the (still-censored) Balsam and dragged him out screaming. Balsam, in Fuji's giant arm, looked with pure terror at Fuji's scarred face. "You know… I've been looking for the guy's who's responsible for shooting me at the back of my head the other day. The soldiers told me it was you."

"I… was… under… order…" His entire body being squeezed hard, the (censored) Balsam had to choke the word one by one. "Serve… Kage… too… he's… our… boss… wouldn't… happy… you… kill me…"

Fuji looked at Kira down below and snorted. "Oh, I think he'll reward me when he was rid of you. Besides, even if that was not the case, whoever said I worked for Kage?"

"Erh…?"

"I was on loan to Kage… from **Kira**." Fuji grinned as Balsam looked horrifyingly at Kira down below, seeing the whole scene with glee together with his laughing and cheering friends. Fuji asked. "What do you want me to do with this guy?"

"Do whatever you like… just… don't hurt him… much." Kira replied in a rather bored tone.

"Oookay." Fuji singsongly concurred.

Balsam, looked at Kira and realized he was right: he didn't even had to lift a finger to beat the crap out of him. Feeling completely humiliated, he angrily barked a challenge. "So you're relying on your pets? What? Afraid to dirty your pretty little hand, you STUPID GIRLFACED OF AN OKAMA?"

It was at this juncture, Kira's friends stood aghast with horror and Kira Yamato himself stopped dead on his track with his ears twitching uncontrollably. The spoon on his hand dented as his fist suddenly clenched, instantly bending the spoon with sheer force, to the shock of everyone present. Balsam smirked as he realize his taunt illicit an unpleasant response from the receiving end.

Fuji growled upon the insult and intent to do some real pain in retaliation, but Kira suddenly roared down below. "FUJI! PUT HIM DOWN!" Fuji looked bewilderedly at the little chef down below, but he finally did so and reluctantly dropped the (censored) Balsam roughly to the ground. Balsam was still wondering what the deal is when he saw Kira approached him slowly. DANGEROUSLY slowly.

Balsam saw Kira was looking at him and he barked rudely. "What?"

"Nee… what did you call me earlier?"

Maybe because he's just plain stupid or he just got hit in the head one time to many, Balsam Arendo fail to recognize DEATH staring at him by the face. "What? You have problem hearing princess? You Girl-FACED TRANSVESTITE!"

Tolle looked at Kira's dangerously paling balled fist. Milly took a few steps back, while Sai instinctively back away to cover for his fiancée behind him. The fearless Shadowguards who fought against 45,000 knights suddenly wished they were back facing that army again. THAT… would've been much better than this… That word is a big ass taboo to Kira… Especially the **current** Kira…

Kira continue to walk towards Balsam, his every step left a crack on the steel floor.

"What you gonna do to me, **princess**? Cook me? Why don't put off that apron and wear bra instead, **she-male**!"

The spoon in Kira's hand had long since been pulverized to useless contoured piece of metal. Veins appeared all over his body, bar his still calm looking face. But one more word and he's ready to fly off the handle and unleash the very forces of Hell. "Hey… call me **GIRL-FACED**… one more time." Every sane person translates that request as a confirmation for one way ticket to Hades if obliged.

Fllay, having never seen the situation, fail to understand what the fuss is all about whilst Tolle, Milly, and Sai, who had PERSONAL experience, looked at Balsam with pleading eyes, begging the Gods to give this idiot a little bit of intelligence so that he can discern what sort of catastrophe he would invite upon them all. A wishful thinking though…

"GIRLFACED! GIRLY-GIRLY-GIRLY PRETTY GIRLFACED OF AN OKAMA! PUT ON SOME MAKE UP AND DRESS UP PRINCESS! AND YOU CAN MAKE A CAREER IN A BORDELLO!" Balsam shouted at the top of his lungs before the Shadowguards can stop the blithering idiot.

Moments later…

Kira was forced into a seiza position with some weight placed on his thigh by a frowning Senba as punishment, while all the terrified crews of the Alliance 7th division in the mess hall looked at the angry chef in pure horror. The Shadowguards volunteered on a cleaning detail as they have to clean up the whole mess hall from the worst case of mass-throw-up in the history of mass-throw-ups while Fllay had long ran away, horrified at the horror her virgin eyes had just witnessed. After that day, Kira's ramen never tasted the same again for the soldiers of the Alliance aboard the Archangel.

"So… what have we learned today?" Senba asked.

Kira is still angry and refused to answer.

Senba sighed and said again: "Okay, repeat after me: No matter how angry I am… I will not-"

In the infirmary…

"-give the man a yoga crash course?" Mikhail Coast angrily referred to his most recent, and by far, the most bizarre, addition to his list of unique patients. "I don't care how much of a yoga-nut the culprit is: you don't **shove a** **MAN'S HEAD into his OWN ASS**-"

Back to the mess hall…

"-in front of people dining. It sends the wrong message. I get it already! Can I go?" Kira groaned angrily.

Senba sighed and finally let the boy go after he calmed down a little bit.

The Juppongatana looked as if they just got 10 years drained off their lifespan… everyone bar Canard, who just disappeared in the hallway, his howls of laughter can be heard echoing all the way. "He was a cook and normally he was so quiet that I thought he was the more peaceful (and saner) of the two…" Initially, Karren did find it hard to believe that Kira and Kage were siblings. Now…

"Well… you know what they say: watch out for the quiet ones…" Neil caressed his still nauseating stomach.

On that day two ironclad rules in the mess hall are set: Rule no. 1: Do not question Kira Yamato-sama the chef. Rule no. 2: do not call the said person with the forbidden G-word.

**00000000000000**

In a secluded room, a secret meeting took place featuring a certain group of people all crouching on the dark floor, talking in whispers…

"I… didn't expect that one from him… And you said he had the generosity and patience of a Buddha…" Prayer gulped, his stomach still felt queasy. "What's with him and the… the G-word?"

"For as long as we can remember, Kira's been very sensitive about his face." Tolle shook his head. "With a face like his… people will often say such word as praise… but… Kira didn't like it. He HATES it. Mentioning the fact that his face is kinda girl-like is a surefire way to make him go berserk."

"Didn't like it?" Mwu stated incredulously. "Dude, with a face like that, he can attract all the girls in the world!" Indeed, Kira's face was… handsome… almost to the point one would say girl-like. Such word would normally constitute as praise and many guys envy that sort of look. But after today…

"Kira has no interest in romance. And… as you can see… he went ballistic every time someone dares to mention that fact about his face." Milly noted from personal experience. "So normally he acted with total ignorance about his face, not caring one jot about its welfare. Hoping that… with enough ignorance… that face will just wither away."

"Well… Advanced do have a better looking face than most people… so it's a not a surprise that they greatly cherished it, some even went overboard-like not wanting one sliver of scar on it…" Murrue scratched her head in bewilderment. "But I've never heard the case where someone hates his own face to such extent, even amongst naturals."

"He's kinda like the total opposite of Narcist." Sai finally sum it up. "He HATES his face. With passion. He never showed that hatred until someone mentions it. Like today. We don't know why. He used to say if he had his way he'd rather be faceless. We never brought that up again and he expected people to just ignore it. Mostly don't, at least on the first encounter… but they learned. Plenty quickly too… unlike some idiot I can mention…"

"Learn… what… by having their heads (gulp) shoved into their asses?" Mwu began imagining an outbreak of people with accidental yoga crash course.

"Remember the last time Kira was this angry?" Sai looked at Tolle.

"Don't remind me… that local bully never got it over and I heard he develop a severe fright to anything that is cute… with acute vertigo and eating disorder to boot…" Tolle shivered. "…and that was before Kira was THIS strong!"

"This won't affect him in combat will it? Imagine the chaos that ensues if he went berserk just because someone called him cute!" Natarle pointed out.

"No, I don't think so. In normal circumstances, even when he went into rage, it's in Kira's nature to always be kind and far more merciful… And as angry as he was, he can always get his priority sorted out. This time it was different… he's a bit… cranky… from the morning… partly thanks to that idiot Balsam sneak up on him, and partly… say, Prayer… what month is this?" After all that has been happening, Sai felt the days are just blurring altogether.

"It's the beginning of February I think. Why?"

"February? Figures. That's the other reason of why he's cranky." Tolle sighed. "Three years knowing him, and he's always in a bad mood came February. Especially approaching Valentine. That one… we uh… we kinda… well… we kinda understand that one. It's the one month where Kira is in an easily irritable temper. You don't want to do anything that will piss him off during this period."

Mwu, Prayer, Murrue, and Natarle looked at each other, and they suddenly realized they understand the reason too. No matter what, Kira IS an Advanced. When Valentine was used to be seen as the day of love and joy, for Kira… and the Advanced race in general, the Valentine is a day of sorrow, and to some, anger. That was the month of the Bloody Valentine, the most disastrous massacre in history that sparked the current war.

"I guess it only makes sense…" Mwu sighed. "The kid is still an advanced… He's done so much for us I kinda forget about that fact…"

"Compound all that with everything that has been happening thus far: the loss of his hometown, the stress of surviving a series of life and death battles, the pressure of leading his men, the weight of responsibility to ensure the safety of the refugees, the many death tolls that has been mounting, the fact that he's now a world wanted mass murderer… and above all… the guilt stemming from the butchery of his own kind… Kira-kun is just about ready to EXPLODE." Murrue nodded understandingly. There's only so much a 16 year old can take.

"…should we place him in momentary seclusion? A… well provided isolation room at least until the period passed?"

Before everyone can protest to Natarle's suggestion, a trapdoor was banged open from above, revealing a bewildered Kage's head popped out, the rest of the Juppongatana were waiting behind him. "What are you guys doing here in the cellar?" he peered down at the crouching officers on the floor.

The members of the secret meeting shut their lips tight. As if they can tell the person in discussion that they were just talking about a certain unexpected side of his eccentricities when the cost is their lives. They still value it, thank you very much. "Nothing… really…" Mwu smirked nervously.

For a moment, Kage looked at each of their nervous faces with great suspicion. But in the end, he decided to let it go. "Well, fine. Good timing actually, I just thought of calling everyone in a meeting anyway. Get up. We have a serious problem."

In a short order, a grand meeting was once again put to order… the topic:

"We're short on supplies." Kage started right off the bat. "The supplies we get from pirating the Zaft ships are nearly depleted. The thievery that Balsam spoke of earlier, I've been aware of it for quite some time. And that thievery was done by children, and they stem from hunger. We've begin to ration our food, but it won't last. Not to mention that we're out of ammo. Is there any place where we can resupply and refit?" Now Kage looked at the Alliance officers for some advice.

Murrue shook her head. "No. I'm afraid not. In the last few days, I've been getting report that the waters around Archangel Bay have been declared a dangerous area. No merchants or anything alike would be crazy enough to get close."

"Can't we just land on one of Orb's ports in Japan?" Prayer raised an opinion.

"Terrible idea." Asahina blurted out. "After the whole fiasco in the Archangel siege Crisis, I imagine the Orb Government would double the security forces in every port-town in Japan. They will adopt an isolation policy that's even tighter than before-forbidding any foreign military forces from doing any trade with us."

And silence reigned again as every person in the room is trying to come up with some solution.

"There's… one… option." Mwu raised a finger. But judging by his tone, he seems a bit reluctant. But everyone looked at him, waiting for his grand idea, and so Mwu decided to fire away with just one word: "…Junius."

Just that one word, everyone understood, and their faces visibly paled.

"Not in a million years, not even if that's the last place on earth!" Toudou roared in protest.

"Yeah… but I've done this before." Mwu lifted a finger. "The heart area of the continent is obviously off limits, but its shore areas and outer parts are relatively clean. There are much less… _disturbances_."

"But what are you suggesting is tomb raiding!" The Rounin argued again. "Forget the risk and the danger; it's just… wrong!"

"We have little choices left." Natarle nodded. "And it does constitute a viable option, given our current condition."

Murrue frowned at her lieutenant's cold hard logic. "Our situation is grim. But I think we really shouldn't rush to decisions. It's not like it's the only option. We can still wait out for some luck or maybe some other alliance ships will come by. The Archangel is currently waving the flag of the Alliance, yes?"

"And by the time they get here, our supplies had run dry. And you have to realize there's also the risk of Zaft fuckers' ships attacking us too." Canard commented.

Everyone looked at Kage, who has yet to voice his opinion. He looked at Mwu. "You REALLY have been there before?"

Mwu made a swearing sign. "Ask Murdoch, ask my boys. I got witnesses and proof this time. I told you… I'm the guy who can make the impossible possible."

Kage rubbed his chin. Toudou paled. He's really considering it. And finally, Kage dropped the verdict: "I guess that's the only thing we can do. But Mwu, I'll be coming with you. Is that okay?"

"Is that okay? You ask that of **me**?" Mwu's tone of surprise earned the look from everyone who was unaware of the captain's racial status. Kira's an advanced. And he's about to tomb-raid the place that held a great significance to his own race. And there's the fact that this is February, and the place they're about to visit is the source of the problem: Junius, the place where Bloody Valentine occurred. "That's my line. Will **you** be okay?" Mwu looked deeply to Kage's purple eyes.

Kage tilted his head at the question, but quickly replied. "Yeah. I'm quite sure that I'll be okay. What say you all?" He was referring to the Juppongatana.

"You realize of course, that going there could be suicide, kiddo?" Canard looked at the young captain.

"Nothing new there." Neil pointed out a cosmic truth. The agreement comes from a guy who had considered the odd of 1 vs 40,000 to be no biggie. What do you expect? "Though I'll be honest with you, Captain, tomb raiding isn't exactly my style."

"But you can't be seriously thinking of marching this monster all the way to Zaft waters, do you?" Prayer raised his hand.

"Of course not. The Archangel stays here. We'll use the Zaft merchant ships again to pass through the patrols. With any luck, we'll be in and out of that Hellhole without accident." Kage was quite glad that they did not dismantle those six ships. They turned out to be quite useful in surprising ways.

Karren raised her hand this time. "You do realize… the kind of things one will face there?"

At this juncture, Kage turned to Mwu, referring to his personal experience. Mwu raised three fingers to make his point. "I survived for three months in that Hell. THREE MONTHS! And I didn't lose a single man."

"How many men did you bring at that time?" Toudou asked.

"8 people." Mwu stated proudly.

"You sure you can do the same with 6 ships?" Urabe commented nervously.

"Don't worry. More men simply mean we can finish our work a lot faster." Mwu replied confidently. Everyone certainly can't argue with that logic.

"Fine. So here's how it's going to be: we have six ships, each ship will be crewed by 30 people so we need six officers to commandeer them. I take one, Mwu-san take one." Kage thought for a moment and stated. "Any volunteers?"

"Volunteers? Hegh, why should you fucking bother? Just give us a fucking order!" Canard snarled.

Kage shook his head. "This time it's different since we're going to Junius… even though it's quite a… 'simple'… errand, there's still a possibility that not all of us will return. So I'm giving you all a choice this time."

"I volunteer." Everyone turned to Setsuna who had raised his bandaged hand. "This sounds pretty interesting."

"We have no room for thrill seekers here." Kage warned.

"Of course not. I do not take lightly the danger of the place where we'll be going." Setsuna smiled confidently. "I'm just… eager to 'see' as in… learn on how things will go."

Kage looked at Setsuna's bandaged eyes, trying to see through this weird guy. But in the end, Kage relented and nodded. "Anybody else?"

Eventually, Bushido and Sven volunteered. But for the last officer… "I'll volunteer-" Canard had just about to volunteered, but Kage cuts him off.

"No. Canard, you'll be in charge while I'm away. For the sixth officer… Sai. I want you in the team." Kage pointed at the bespectacled Shadowguard.

Everyone looked at Kage and then to Sai. Everyone, bar Kage and Mwu, was somewhat confused at this choice, including the Shadowguard in question. "Ermm… me? You want me? Why me?" Sai asked nervously.

"I've heard the report from the soldiers during the Archangel Siege crisis. You have the skills needed in this particular operation." Kage stated confidently.

Mwu agreed wholeheartedly. "I concur. With your help, our chance will increase from slim to nice."

Sai was wondering what sort of quality that he have that made Kira and Mwu placed such a high value on him. Sai looked at Tolle and Milly, asking for some help. The two remaining Shadowguards, although bewildered, were also pleased by the trust placed on one of their friends. Though they too were concerned over what danger one will face in that island. They've only heard stories and tall-tales… and none of them are pleasant. The stories were of the scary sort-ones that mothers used to scare their children to sleep. Kira and particularly Mwu seem to be quite familiar with the said place though. With that in mind, Tolle and Milly gave a look of encouragement to Sai. The bespectacled boy finally nodded. "Alright then. I'll come along."

"Okay. Is there any other questions?" Kage looked at members of the meeting.

"How long will we be gone?" Bushido asked.

Mwu answered. "I daresay no longer than a few days. The Archangel must remain here on standby during the period, so that we can find our way back."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Anything else?" No one stood up. And so Kage concluded the meeting. But before that… "Alright. This meeting is adjourned. All of you are dismissed. But Canard, Prayer, Karren, and Neil. All four of you stay. There's something I need to discuss." And the meeting was over, all but the aforementioned 4 people stayed. Out of the four, two still didn't know about Kage's true identity, and so Kira decided to play along. "I heard what happened in the mess hall. On behalf of my brother I'm sorry if he put any of you off your appetite."

"Please. Don't remind us." Already Neil looked like he's going to vomit again.

"What's with your brother getting all berserk after being called girlface?" Karren frowned in disgust.

The Kira inside twitched, but quickly calmed himself. Instead, Kage sighed exasperatedly. "I'll tell you all someday… it's a long story. Besides, it's not Kira I'm concerned about… it's Balsam."

The four Juppongatana quickly switched from being nauseous to being annoyed. "Ah, fuck yeah… well, he get what he fucking deserve." Canard smiled sadistically.

"Sure he is. But what I'm concerned about is the fact that he's quite close and popular amongst the soldiers. I've read your report, Karren. And as much as I hate to admit it, the guy does have a talent to endear himself to the people. The way he was able to sway people to do what he wants… quite easily too." Kage shivered every time he was reminded of how Balsam's few choice words convinced the refugees to fight with them to the death. He did not expect the refugees to found out about the fake third plan, but it was because of Balsam things nearly escalated to uncontrollable levels. Fortunately his third test quickly yielded results so that he can intervene and ended it immediately. "He has a gift of a silver tongue, I give him that. His timing, his tone, and his choice of words… it was perfect… and he knows it. In different circumstances he would make a good propagandist."

The four senior officers frowned. So this captain considered Balsam a big threat. And since he put it in such a way, now they realized they should've too. The question is: what should they do about it?

"Too bad we can't use Assassination." Karren suggested outright. "Killing him would only make him a martyr. You said it yourself; he's quite popular amongst the men."

"The fucker is also many things… but he'll never surrender to Zaft even if it kills him. That's the only thing I'll give him credit for." Canard spit in annoyance. "And that's kinda of a public secret. So we can't exactly frame him."

"Or maybe we can just suicide him…" Prayer added rather nonchalantly.

"Wowow… hold on. How did you guys went straight to assassination all the sudden?" Neil gulped. Sure. All Juppongatana hate that guy's guts. Especially Canard. He's been looking for an excuse to just be done with him for ages. But Harlbarton forbid it. Still, who knows what their new captain think?

"Well he sneaked up on me in my sleep, he insulted and beat up my brother… not including his attempt to pilfer my office for effects of personal importance, insulting me in front of my men, the stupid Punishment Logue that nearly got me killed…" And for a moment, Canard looked hopefully at Kage, as if asking for permission to do it. Quick and clean. No one will know. Please? But Kage shook his head in reluctant disapproval. "But as the guy who had endured all that… I say no. We can't do away with him just because he's closer to our men and can sway them easily. No."

"Awww…" Canard moaned.

"**And why can't we assassinate him?" **Everyone's hair stood on end at the cold tone and looked at their Captain. That eyes of his… Canard recognized that eye… it's the same look he had when he regaled him of his grand plan that leads to the Archangel Crisis, back in Konoha. He has a plan hatching in that head of his. "I'm just saying that you should all be aware of the danger that man possess – do not underestimate him just because he's a former Juppongatana or that because of our strength we can humiliate him at a whim. His strength lies beyond the battle of brawns. With the Archangel Siege Crisis, I'm beginning to reshape the 7th division into something of my preference and I'm barely beginning. I'll be DAMNED to Hell if I let that guy distort and corrupt everything I've done from phase one. No. This guy is a disease that we must quickly be rid off. Otherwise we'll fester and rot from the inside."

Canard pondered. "Then why don't we just-"

"Because I think he can still serve some purpose. Few as they may." Kage's eyes narrowed. "But that's why he didn't defect. He realized he had some value, and he wanted me to know that too. The fact that there are still some men who are willing to listen to him is evidence of that. Well then… if we want to do away with him… first we must devalue him. And that's where you guys came in." Kage pointed at the four of them. "This is why I assigned him as your errand boys. Keep an eye on him. If you already have on eye on him, put the other one on him as well as long as you can spare them. Find out what make this guy tick. And then see if you guys can do better. Render him obsolete." Kage summed up. "And try to minimize the damage he can inflict upon our men."

"Hooo…" Canard smiled enthusiastically. He waited for years for a chance to do away with Balsam. What hardship a few more weeks or month? "Keep your friends close… but keep your enemies… closer."

"And when we do render him… obsolete?" Prayer looked at the Captain.

"That's why I ask: why can't we assassinate him?" Kage concluded. His now ruthless amethyst eyes shone coldly beneath his mask as if he already had Balsam at the edge of his sword. "I'm an assassin, remember?"

**00000000000000**

The assigned troops boarded the six Zaft merchant ships. After being told that they're going to Junius, they took their time to prepare. Kage took Torii with him. Mwu, in particular, brought a large package, earning a questioning look from Kage. "What is that?"

"A few necessities." Mwu answered short.

Sai too was preparing for this trip when Fllay came. "I don't like this."

"Neither do I, judging by the way everybody reacted to that island."

"I've heard many stories about that place."

"None of them are pleasant I guess?"

Fllay looked really frightened now. "Sai… please don't go. I'm scared. Don't leave me alone."

Sai looked at the red headed girl, her pleading puppy-dog-eyes made her quite adorable. He sighed with a chuckle. "I can't. Kage's orders. I… I had to go. I'm his Shadowguard."

Fllay quickly pouted in annoyance. "I don't like that Kage! What is it with him? Hiding his face in that mask of his… doing all those terrible things! He's… he's terrible! I'm scared of him, Sai."

"(Chuckle) Fllay. You can say that because you didn't know him."

"How am I supposed to know him if I never even saw his face?" Fllay barked back in annoyance. She was further annoyed when his fiancée replied her bark with yet another chuckle. She pouted and rushed out in a hurry, she accidentally bumped onto someone. "EEP!"

Sai rushed out upon hearing her shriek. There she saw Fllay had bumped with Kage, who seem had been standing there for some time. The ninja was holding one of her hands, apparently to prevent her from falling after bumping with him. "Kage?"

"Sai." Kage nodded.

Fllay take one look at the masked man and squealed in horror as she yanked her hand away from the ninja and then run. Kage and Sai looked at each other. Sai merely raised his shoulder. Silence between the two for the longest period of time, and the atmosphere grew somewhat uncomfortably tense. Lightening things up, Kage removed his mask. "Hey, Sai… you… you've been engaged with Fllay… for how long?" Kira felt he needed to change the subject.

"Well, about 6 months."

"Got any plans? Before… all this?"

"Yeah. I plan to take up medical school, became a surgeon, get some stable income, save up… and then tie the knot proper." Sai explained in one breath.

Kira chuckled. But then his chuckle vanished into frown of sorrow. "You really shouldn't have come…" Now he regretted his choice. Maybe he should've picked someone else.

"Don't give me that crap! Even if you hadn't picked me, we would've volunteered anyway!" Sai gave Kira a gentle knock on his head. "We've been friends and look after each other! 3 years, and we have never let each other down. Ain't gonna start now!" Sai smiled. But his smile made Kira even more uncomfortable, erasing Sai's smile. "Something wrong?"

Kira answered in silence. He finally put back his mask and told him: "Finish your preparation. We'll be leaving soon."

Sai frowned at Kage, but not in deviance, but with concern. Regardless, he nodded and saluted anyway. "Sir, yes, sir."

Come noon, the ships had all their sails opened, and with a favorable wind they quickly sail away.

"From here, we head south." Mwu pointed at a continent down below, at the lower right side of the Australian continent. He pointed at a small continent down below, near the South Pole. "This is Junius."

"Kinda small ain't it?" Sai pondered. The whole continent looked like an island that is falling apart. It's even much, much smaller than Australia, barely half.

"It's all that's left of Junius, after the Bloody Valentine." Kage explained. "One of 12 continents created by the power of the Regalia."

"One of 12… where's the other eleven then?"

"In here." Kage pointed at the entirety of the Pacific Ocean. "Somewhere in here. The continents were spread allover the Pacific Ocean, hidden by a massive fog, artificially created. Only Zaft naval fleet can get in and out of that water easily. Any others who get there… either the patrol, the rock formation, the freakish weather… or Boaz and Jachin Due will get them."

"Boaz? Jachin Due?" More unfamiliar names for Sai.

"Zaft's island fortresses and the center of the majority of their military activity." Bushido explained. "'Tis a pair of relatively small islands, when one compare them with the colossal Plant Continents, but most of Zaft military forces was conducted and assembled there. It is to our belief that the two islands were some sort of Regalia. Probably the largest to date."

"An island… is a Regalia?" Sai have a hard time believing the concept.

"The two are mobile fortresses, Sai. A pair of island sized ones too, with all the firepower proportionate to that size. So as you can imagine… even Archangel is practically outsized, outgunned, and outnumbered." Kage followed to Sai's further shock. "They circle around the perimeters of the Pacific Ocean, guarding the Empire's borders, generating the fog which obscured the continents from view. The Emerald Knights, Onyx Assassins, and the Forge Corps headquarters are located there. But these two mobile islands are the staging ground for every invasion to the mainland. Herein, lay the entire bulk of Zaft military forces from every military branch in Zaft."

"That's why we've never been able to mount a single successful invasion to their country. The damn fog rendered everything in that area virtually invisible. And in there, the Zaft naval fleet had a home field advantage… they can butcher any invasion force we sent at them. Even with Archangel, I'm not even sure if we can break through." Mwu may be reckless… but he knew his limits. "But… that's not of our concern now. Our target… is here." Mwu redirected their attention back to that one small continent down below: Junius.

Everyone looked at Mwu, the one who claimed have been there… and back. "Now… there are many things that you need to pay attention, but above all, as we venture this continent, there are 4 basic rules:

Rule no. 1: Don't get lost. You get lost, you're most likely dead.

Rule no. 2: Don't be noisy. Unless you can't help it.

Rule no. 3: There is no corpse. Even though you'll see a LOT of them, but there aren't. So stay away from them at all cost.

Rule no. 4; and the most important: Above all: DON'T GET KILLED – you don't stay dead for long.

And that is all." Mwu finished his briefing. All but Sai nodded in understanding.

"I… don't understand… what kind of monster is Genma anyway?"

"You'll see when we get there." Mwu answered.

Meeting adjourned.

**00000000000000**

The voyage lasted for 3 days. There's hardly any Zaft patrol around. Not even when they crossed the Gulf of Carpentaria where Fortress Gamoff were stationed. Apparently, they really did a number on their naval fleet. Plus, they're in Zaft merchant ships. No one will suspect them… except maybe overzealous Alliance patrols. But they are entering Zaft waters. Only the most foolhardy Alliance ship would dare these waters. It was, fortunately, uneventful.

Uneventful… except for a certain young captain…who is currently being hounded by nightmares.

Kira moaned and growled tensely in his sleep. Sweat continues to pour from his brows, until finally… "RAAARGH!" Kira jerked back awake. Shivering head to toe, Kira placed his hand over his drenched face. His chest pump up and down at a rapid rate, as was his breathing and his heart was pounding like crazy. As he quickly calmed himself, and observed his surroundings: it's still nightfall… and the moon's out, but there are no stars. It was then he also noticed someone at the door. Kira called: "Sai? You there?"

Sai had caught the sound of Kira's moaning in his sleep, and he was a bit shocked when he saw Kira went wide awake screaming like that. But upon seeing Kira's horribly disheveled hair (more than usual anyway), his perpetual stressed out expression, Sai quickly concluded: "…so is this why you're always in a bad mood in February?" Sai now knew it wasn't just today.

Kira gave a slightly shocked look to his bespectacled friend, but that widened eyes eventually mellowed to resignation. "…it wasn't always like this. I'm already used to have nightmares… but… these days… ever since the Amaterasu… it's been way worse than before."

Sai shook his head in sympathy. No wonder he was always in bad mood in February. Imagine waking up out of nightmare every night for a month. But the nightmare is the symptom, not the disease. If Kira has nightmares which invade his mind almost exclusively on February, where did these nightmares comes from? And why is it only in February? This goes beyond an Advanced race's sheer aversion to February. Again Sai was troubled about what Prayer said: they don't know anything about Kira's past. Something happened to him… enough to leave a scar… a serious mental trauma deep enough to hound his nights with nightmares. Sai contemplated to ask, but he decided to stay his tongue for now.

Kira, as if reading his mind, followed. "It's not that I don't trust you guys… it's me who isn't… I just… I still haven't…" Kira gritted his teeth as he continued to shiver in fear. He just couldn't bring himself to tell anyone.

"You know… I have some drug for you to sleep peaceful-"

"NO!" Kira barked. "No… no more drugs… never again. The last time I fell asleep because of a drug I…" Even now, the Shadowguards still haven't gotten over Kuzzey's death, but most especially are Kira and Sai who took it the hardest: they never could stop blaming themselves for the things they have done… and haven't done – Kira for sleeping during the whole conflict, Sai, who gave the drug that caused it. Silence again between the two.

"Kira-" Sai was about to say something before Kira cut him off.

"I… I was trying to run away… all this time." Kira mourned. "I tried to run away from my responsibility… run away from… from… I lied to myself, lied to you guys… Kuzzey paid for it."

"Lied to us?" Sai looked again to Kira. He was gritting his teeth in anger and remorse, his expression is a mixture between guilt, sorrow and… horror. He appeared as if he wanted so badly to tell them something, but he just couldn't bring himself to even say the word. So terrified… so disgusted he was of whatever it is that nagged him… it physically prevented him from saying anything.

"Take your time Kira." Kira blinked and looked at Sai, who was smiling. "Every one of us has a few tales we don't want other people to know. Just tell us when you're ready. I just want you to know, that we are here… and we will always be here."

The brunette nin smiled sadly. 'But at this rate… will you guys live long enough? Will you guys die first then I go insane… or will I go insane first, and then I managed to somehow kill you guys…?' A horrifying thought. But it's the truth. If any one of his friends dies in front of his eyes again… he wasn't sure if his mind can take it. But the way he is right now, speaking of murder and slaughter so easily… he couldn't even trust himself to keep his friends safe. Kira turned his gaze to the horizon and gasped. "Sai… warn the men… we're here." Kira quickly put on his disguise just as Sai looked to the same direction and saw what Kage saw.

Shores. Belonging to a large mass of land, a continent. But just one look at the island was enough to bring frowns to Sai's brows. Whereas normal beaches would usually show some vegetations that could inform them of the lushness of the said country, what he saw is a dark, lifeless, barren, volcanic wasteland, its soils were diseased and dying. It's dawn, and the sun was rising, coupled with the brightening sky. But it was as if the continent was so damned, it was forsaken by even sunlight. The skies were charred black, and the island remained in darkness. The nearby waters around the shores are murky and dirty. Instead of gulls or albatrosses cawing, crows and ravens and carrions flew around. And if one to look further, one can even see patches of earth in the distance with cracks of fiery red lava glowing from inside. Earthen spines protruding out of cracked earth, fields of razor sharp black rocks here and there, cracked earth spilling forth ominous-potentially dangerous fumes, and floral life forms that are as bizarre as they are monstrous. The only source of illumination apparently came from seven pillars of bright blue light, rising out from seven points in the continent, reaching all the way up and pierced the heavens. Regardless, just one look and everyone would arrive to the same conclusion: it's Hell on earth.

"How in the world are we supposed to get provisions in there?" Sai just couldn't see how anything in that hellish place is capable of sustaining life.

"Junius was an agricultural continent producing enough food to feed a whole army for over 5 years at a monthly basis. Most of the excess provisions were kept inside a specially built insulated granaries, set up deep underground, safe and sterile from any sort of catastrophe… plague, earthquake, tidal waves, even Genmas. Basically these bunkers were built to withstand anything short of apocalypse." Mwu who had just woken up joined them and began explaining. "These bunkers are scattered here and there, virtually untouched."

"How can you be so sure the Genmas won't just be waiting inside these bunkers?"

"Oh, simple as pie: they're too stupid to use doors."

"Huh?" Sai jaw dropped.

"We're landing soon."

And not a moment later, the six ships had landed on the devilish island's shores.

Upon landing, many soldiers instantly reached for their nose, for the heavenly affronting stench of the rotting ground is so gross that some soldiers even went out of their way and vomited. "Ungh, Damn, this place stinks!" Mwu groaned. "I'll never get used to this smell."

"What is this smell?" Sai moaned.

"Look below you." The frown in Kage's brows was the sign that even his ninja mask was no help.

Sai looked below and gasped. What he thought was ground was really… corpses… or what's left of them anyway. And his feet… were stepping on a person's face. Jerking in surprise, Sai back away, but again his steps create an unnerving squishy sound… And now that he got a better look at things, he suddenly realized they're standing on top of a field of intermingled corpses and bones, partially buried in ashes. Rotten, misshapen, maggot ridden, charred, diseased… and still very much **alive**. "OH MY-HMRGH…!" Sai was about to scream in horror but Kage quickly closed his mouth as soon as a syllable escaped his lips.

Keep quiet. Kage spoke the word with his eyes. He placed his fingers over his lips. I'm scared shitless too.

"B… B-b-b-but… it's… it's… it's alive? The ground is alive?" Sai retorted in a terrified whisper.

"If you can call that living…their bodies were mutilated so horribly, they couldn't get back up and they don't even looked like human anymore… piling on top of the other… becoming **part** of each other… partially decomposed, the blighted soil and the fused bodies formed the very ground we're standing on…" Kage muttered back also in whispers. "They were all corpses… They died. Violently. Peacefully. Whatever the manner they died, it makes no difference. They still know no rest. Their bodies were inhabited by demons, their souls forcibly bound to their desecrated flesh… they're the damned living dead." Kage merely jerked his thumb to the blight ground. "You ask what Genma is? Well… **this IS ****Genma**."

Hearing the explanation from Kage made Sai's stomach churned and he finally vomited uncontrollably.

"Kid? You've been here before?" Mwu took note of Kage's detailed explanation.

"Advanced parents used to tell stories of this place as a way to scare naughty children to sleep. The Sunday school version. Like… if you don't behave I'll throw you to Junius… stuff like that." Kage rubbed his aching head. "But I had the privilege of having listened to a more detailed and more accurate source… but now I realize even that was fabled too."

"Not what you expected huh?" Setsuna ever cheerful atmosphere also dampened to a great extent. He may not be able to see, but the moaning sound of pain and the horrifying stench was enough to tell him everything. Truth be told, anyone who see this scene and feel any bit of positive emotion can no longer be called member of a human race.

"No." Kage frowned as he shook his head. "This is WAY worse." Now he kinda understood why the Advanced race were so enraged about the Bloody Valentine.

"Let's just go. The sooner we're done, the sooner we leave." Mwu motioned everyone to follow him. "And in the mean time remember the four basic rules. At all times."

The Alliance soldiers quickly unpacked. There are six ships, and each ship carry two carriages to transport food and supplies. The soldiers had difficulty of putting the horses to the carriage. They're not surprised. Even the humans wouldn't want to spend one more second in this God forsaken place, much less the beasts. But in the end, the deed is done, and the small convoy began to move slowly away from the ships, with Mwu at the lead.

As they walk deeper and deeper, the convoy was welcomed with a scenery coming straight from Hell. The demonic deformities of the volcanic wasteland of an island became more and more prevalent, with tree growths that looked like fused corpses – complete with eerie moaning sound every now and then, twitching eyes, and gaping misshapen expressions with none are pleasant. Giant organic tendrils with black spikes along its surface bursting out of the fleshy ground here and there, with pool of boiling fresh blood seeping out of the cracks, and volcanic veins littered the spikes' surface. The heat is searing them. A lawn of razor sharp eerie black crystals and ichors growths, emanating a nauseating gas sprout out around decaying ground – in a bizarrely similar fashion of how blades of grass growing on the garden. All this was made worse by the fact that they are walking atop a soil made of intermingled living corpses. The eerie sound coming from each step they take in that god forsaken land is now identifiable to not only the sound of flesh and blood gushing (with the occasional bone cracking) but also that of the sound of people moaning in pain, yet muffled. Each step they take is literally breaking the limbs of the living dead buried deep somewhere beneath layers after layers of corpses, and they probably screamed in pain, but it reached their ears as muffled moans.

The soldiers don't know what's worse: the smell, the sight, or the sound. Some contemplated to close their eyes and just walk blind, but upon seeing the various soundless hazards that awaits them, they dare not. Closing their ears was no help as the unnerving silence is even more terrifying. Some soldiers who didn't vomit earlier couldn't stand the increasingly foul smell and vomited in successions. Others who couldn't vomit anymore paled with fright and cold sweat kept glistening on their figure. The only ones who can keep their cool were the Captains. Or so it seems.

"You sure you know where you're heading in this Hell?" Kage asked in an angry, skeptic, and yet stern tone. But his stern part was breaking. Kage may not be vomiting or shivering in fear like the rest of his men, but it was obvious that even the Black Devil is not unaffected by this horrifying atmosphere. This comment was made as a way for him to distract his horror.

"Worry not. We're following a trail that I used back then. If we keep up this pace we should be arriving at our destination in just a few hours. We're going towards this granary located near here. I used that place to bunker down for 3 months when I was here the last time."

The news didn't make their mood all the better, and Kage also felt annoyed by something else. Upon landing on this island, he couldn't help to feel that they are being followed. And… something else. Something about this island had done a magnificent job _worsening_ his mood. He can hold it just okay, but… why is it that, at the present, while mostly all he felt was sympathy, mourning, and sadness to the damned dead, a small growing part of him… is swelling with disgust and rage. 'No… not exactly rage… but… more akin to…'

"Hey! Who's that?"

Kage's train of thought was stopped when one of his men pointed at a figure kneeling on the floor. The figure looked like a person, crouching, doing something, judging by his movements. One look at the figure though, and all of Kage's instinct blared up like Christmas tree. He quickly reached for his katana and gripped it tightly. This gesture alone was enough for everyone to reach their weapons. Mwu in particular was extremely vigilant. "Be careful. I'm not sure that's a 'person'."

The soldier slowly approached the figure slowly, his spear at the ready… suddenly, something snapped and the figure stopped moving, alerted of the fact that there are people coming from behind him. The soldier stopped, everyone held their breath.

The figure rose up and turned around. First glance… a normal people. Dirty, beat up, and blood bathed… but otherwise… normal. He looked at them with blank eyes. Mwu, greatly alarmed, quickly exclaimed. "GET BACK!"

"Huh?" The soldier, bewildered, looked questioningly at Mwu.

The 'man' suddenly opened his mouth wide and screamed. His jaw extended to unbelievable length, rows and rows of teeth bursting out of both upper and lower jaws. Fleshy and blood red tendrils burst out of its skin, his arm slightly enlarged and finally his fingers turned to enlarged misshapen bony claws. The monster roared again and quickly charged towards the stunned soldier on all fours. Mwu dashed towards the monster, furiously create a series of handseals.

The said soldier could only screamed in horror and fell on his back as the monstrosity lunged towards him.

"Katon, Endan (Fire element, Fire Bullet)!" A stream of fire from Mwu saved the soldier's life by the inches. The creature squealed and shrieked as Mwu continue to push forward while blowing out a stream of fire, incinerating the monster. The creature rolled and screamed, and it finally rushed away in fear, screaming and howling in pain as its body was ablaze. Once the creature was out of sight, Mwu quickly rushed back and helped the man up. "Are you alright? Did he touch or bit you anywhere?"

The soldier is still a bit rattled by the shock and looked at Mwu and to the creature, over and over.

"HEY!" Mwu snapped a finger to gain the man's attention. "Answer me: did he touch or bit you anywhere?"

"N… No?"

"You're sure?" Mwu glared.

The soldier looked at his own being and nodded. "Yeah… Yeah. I'm pretty sure."

"Good. Now get your ass up and move it. We're attracting too much attention!" Mwu barked.

"W… Wait the sec! The hell was that?" Sai exclaimed back.

"I'll explain along the way! But we gotta move! That sound can be heard from miles away!" Mwu impatiently remarked as the caravan began to move again. The blond nin start checking his weapons and get ready for heavy combat ahead. The convoy continued their journey with increased pace. The usually calm Mwu seem quite frantic to get away from that location as soon as possible.

"Mwu-san… what was that?" Sai asked again in a calmer manner, but still maintain his pace to keep up with Mwu's.

"That… was an average Genma Hunter." Mwu explained. "A human who died, and then resurrected as a Genma. An undead monstrosity – mutated."

"Undead?" Sai was somewhat alarmed.

"In short they cannot die, because technically they're already dead. I just burned him, yes. But, he's not 'dead' per se. And he'll be back… with reinforcements."

Kage frowned in horror beneath his mask. "Reinforcements? Wha… that thing is a scout? So these Genma are quite capable of military maneuvers and tactics? They have military structures… a body of hierarchy?"

"In a way…" Mwu nodded. "Do not mistake these Genma undead with your run on the mill-brainless zombies. These Genmas are demon infested as you have explained. But they're still part human part demon. The only thing that primarily guides them… is their instinct to feed and kill (not necessarily in that order) anything that is alive. That takes precedence above all, greatly reducing their capability to think. So they're quite stupid by normal standards. But their mind is still intact… somewhat, hence they can think and formulate plans-albeit crudely."

"But… but you send them away… I mean… you burnt that thing!" Sai followed.

"They're still instinctively afraid of fire, like any undead. But the damage is practically cosmetic." Mwu explained further. "Being undead, they're at least 10 times stronger than when they were alive, and they can regenerate, which is quite a pain. They're quite slow, unless they are agitated, like now. They have poor visions at day, but at dark, they can see farther than humans could. They have terrifying sense of smell… and above all, they got hell's ears like you won't believe. They're incredibly sensitive to sound. That's why, like I said: don't be noisy."

"The Zaft… formed a special military branch… trained specifically to counter the Genma… at least to a degree." Kage took over explaining things to Sai. He looked at the bespectacled boy to make his point: "The Ruby Exorcists."

A wave of realization hit Sai. He's beginning to understand why Kage picked him out of the three Shadowguards.

"You understand right?" Mwu nodded at the Shadowguard's realization. "There are only two ways to counter the Genma: first, we burn them down… but it won't kill them. Not unless if you can burn them all down to cinders and ash."

"Based on the reports I get from the other soldiers, out of all Shadowguards, you're the one who has the strongest fire jutsu aptitude." Kage revealed his reason at last. "Plus, you're a spear user. Thus you had better chance of surviving against one of them."

Mwu continued his frantic pace as he explained. "The second method… if you're crazy enough to try it… is dismemberment. Cut them apart to pieces-the smaller the better."

"Dismemberment…" Bushido commented. "Why not just behead them?"

"Hah. Traditional text-book zombie counter. Tried that before. But it won't work on these guys. See… their bodies are no longer controlled by their brain." Mwu tapped his head. "Their whole body is possessed by demons. Note the plural form. Think of it like a marionette being controlled from the inside by hundreds of puppeteers working in concert. The body is the puppet and the demons inside is the puppeteers. Though yeah, damaging their head will only greatly disorient the Genmas. But it won't stop them from tracking and finding you through various unholy means. And let me remind you one more time-" At this, Mwu stopped his frantic pace and turn around to face Kage and all the soldiers.

"These guys… are already **dead**. And you **can't **kill something that's already dead now, can you?"

Everyone silently agreed. "Just stick together and we'll be fine." Kage instructed. "And don't get lost!"

After a few more minutes of walking in silence, Mwu stopped for a moment and looked around, looking for familiar landmarks. "We're here." He declared as he pointed towards their destination.

Everyone looked at the direction pointed by Mwu. Their destination is circular complex, with great wall encircling a series of 4 structures. The 4 structures are composed of one giant dome at the center, encircled by 3 similar looking domes, albeit smaller in size. These 4 domes were connected to each other by a series of corridors. The main building, the center dome, is directly connected to the one gate visible, making it the only way in. There are no other openings. The entire structure is completely sealed shut and the only way in or out of the building is through the front gate.

"Yosh! Let's get this job done and get the hell out of here quick!" A soldier rushed forward rashly before Mwu can stop him.

"Wait!" Setsuna's ears caught something moving… underground.

"There's nothing here but corpses and bones!" The soldier whined.

"Remember the third rule…!" Mwu reminded everyone. But it was too late.

As if on cue, a maggot ridden knight burst out of his grave, roaring just right next to the careless soldier. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" The soldier, caught off guard, was knocked off his feet and before he can scream, the knight's demonic black sword had found its way to his gut, earning even louder scream.

The knight's attire was that of an Emerald Knight distinctive teal color, it even comes with the shield and the sword. But they were all thoroughly demonized. For starters, the armor was completely littered with black, pulsating, living demonic veins. The metallic plates of the said armor has been partially transfigured to organic and bony substances, with black ichors spikes sprouted out of the said armor from the inside, as well as tendrils and tentacles bursting out of the seams and chinks of the said armor. The helmet has also been completely demonized; the narrow visor opening for the eyes has been transformed into an actual mouth, complete with rows and rows of razor sharp teeth-there are no eyes, but they can feel the monstrosity is looking at them. The shield also suffered the same fate, but it was mutated even further to the point that it merged with the Knight's left arm, becoming the said arm. The blade remained handheld, but it was also encapsulated with the said black veins, and it's dripping with foul smelling black liquid. The ground rots wherever the liquid fell, and so is the unfortunate victim it currently stabbed.

Everyone could only stare in horror as the said soldier screamed and wailed while the Genma Knight's sword is rapidly rotting him inside out, killing the man in pain. However, hideously, while it was obvious that the soldier's wound is mortal and should've killed him outright, the soldier is still screaming in pain-albeit a different kind of pain. That was the pain of a human being turned into a genma. Already changes became apparent: his hand turned to claws, teeth fell off ceremoniously, replaced with unearthly fangs, blood slowly rot and turned black, the soldier scream louder and louder, until his cheek were ripped apart and his jaw opened to impossible levels.

Mwu quickly made a series of hand seals. The other two shinobis is still dumbfounded by the sight and remain as they were. Mwu finished with a tiger seal and roared: "Katon Goukyaku no jutsu!" Mwu spit a fireball that quickly burn the knight… and the soldier. The fireball set the soldier on fire, but he's still screaming, whereas the Genma knight merely screeched as his body caught fire.

Kage was visibly perplexed while Sai looked horrified at the scene. "Oi! Wait a sec! You kill your own man too!"

"Yes." Mwu answered in a heartbeat. "That… _thing_ is no longer my man. If you die at the hands of a genma, you'll soon turn into one of them. There's no cure, no counter to that. There's nothing you can do."

"But…"

"It's not their choice, I KNOW!" Mwu roared. "But if there's another way to help these poor souls, believe me, I would do it, but there's no other way." Mwu take a look at the poor soldier. The fire began to die down, but still the damned soul still moving, gargling about, even though he had been charred halfway to hell. Worse, the Genma Knight from before had just recovered and is coming their way again. "Kage, Sai!"

The two shinobis looked at Mwu.

"You wanna help them? Release them from their misery." Mwu had already began making a series of handseals. Kage and Sai looked at each other, and they too finally, with a heavy heart, began making a series of handseals. And then…

"Katon, Goukyaku no Jutsu!" All three of them roared in unison and sent three streams of flames, merging together and formed an extremely hot and large ball of inferno. The combined Fireball that engulfed the Genma Knight and his victim was so searing, the soon-to-be undead soldier was instantly incinerated to ashes whilst the demonic knight howled and screamed in pain as even his armor began to melt through the flesh beneath it. The three shinobi maintain the barrage and pushed forward, maintaining a constant stream of fire from their lips. Soon, Mwu signaled them to stop, and so they stopped. All that's left of the said demon knight was a lump of ash black glob of metal blanketing and fusing with the barely recognizable, still twitching-still alive, misshapen remains of the person inside the armor.

Mwu calmed himself quickly, but noticed the other two shinobi was far from good. Hell, they were completely shaken. Especially Sai. "Come on. Let's go. The bunker is just ahead. This time we stick together, and move slowly. No one play hero or tough guy. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded silently.

Soon, without trouble, the convoy finally managed to get into the gates to the bunker. It was sealed shut. But Mwu knew just the trick to get in. "Just give me a few minutes. All of you stand on guard. Kage help me up, Sai, you're on watch."

Sai nodded in silence. But he was still pale after that accident.

Kage fare only slightly better, but he couldn't help feel regret for being unable to help the soldier.

"Feels different, doesn't it?"

"Pardon?" Kage looked at Mwu.

Mwu decided this is the best time to talk a few things to his student. "See… there's a difference between indirectly killing your subordinates through your plots and schemes as opposed to killing them directly with your own two hands." Kage didn't answer. Mwu take that as a sign to keep talking. "When you're a planner that saw everything from the statistic point of view… everything you see is numbers. You can kill a hundred and you won't bat an eye… but… you kill just one… right in front of you, with your own hands…" Mwu glanced meaningfully at Kage, who caught the message. "There's a… feeling… a scar… that was transmitted directly to you. And it worries me."

"Mwu-san? You… are you inferring that one day I'll become a butcher that will kill my own men for victory?"

"No. It's not that what I'm worried about." Mwu took a deep breath. "I honestly think it is way too soon for you to wear that coat."

Kira cringed in slight surprise. "You know… before today, I've been trying to convince a LOT of people of that fact."

"I'm not talking about ability, kid. I'm talking about responsibility." Mwu stood up and looked directly at Kira. "You had enough of ability. The problem is… you still need to learn more about responsibility."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"You won't just be responsible for making good decisions; you'll also be responsible at making bad ones. Shitty decisions… that have be to be done. Judging by the way you react just now to that Genma incident… you're not ready for that."

Kira tilted his head. "You mean… making cruel decisions? I've done that, haven't I?"

"No, no, no. After everything you've done during the Archangel Siege crisis, I'd say you've made cruel decisions because you know everything will end well-and when things don't go according to plan, you made sure to beat things back on track. The question is: are you ready to make shitty decisions which you don't even know of how it'll end? Or, to put it even more bluntly-to make decisions that you know **won't** end well… like killing your own men for the greater good. It worries me because I believe you're not very ready for that. The reason is simple: you're too damn good." Mwu pointed at Kira's shocked face. "You haven't found anything you **cannot beat. **Hell, you outsmarted Raww, killed Veia, made me and a lot of officers looked like an ass. But that's just it. You've never been in a really bad situation where you have very limited decisions. And with the kind of brain you have, it'll be difficult to find that sort of situation. You're not really a leader until you've lost."

Kira was about to retort that statement, but then, he stopped midway and try to think better of what Mwu was trying to explain to him. While the boy is pondering his words, Mwu had finished his work. Now it is shown that he's picking up the lock on the bunker gate… with a bent needle. Soon, there's a sound of gear grinding, and a moment later, the gates slowly opened up, and the soldiers quickly rushed in.

Mwu and Kage quickly closed the gate back while the soldiers try to get a better look of their surroundings. Unfortunately, it was dark, and they couldn't see anything… but it's cold. A stark contrast with the searing temperature from the outside, the insides of the bunker is freezing. When Kage and Mwu finally sealed the bunker gate shut, and torches light up automatically, slightly warming up the place and reveal the surroundings. There really isn't much to see. The insides were pretty normal and straightforward reception hall, no furniture but another big gate.

"Come on." Mwu led them out of the room, through the door into a large hallway that connected to the main grand dome. It was large enough to even allow the caravan to enter along with their carts. The rest of the trip went on in an eerie silence. They finally the end of the corridor and faced another locked door. Again Mwu worked his magic, and viola, the gate was opened, revealing a spiral of large stairs, encircling a massive cylinder, going upward. This time they left their carts behind along with a few of them to guard the cart, the soldiers began the climb. After five minutes, they reached the top, and saw another door. A little trick from Mwu, and the door was opened. Everyone huddled together when a freezing wind blows through them and Torii scurried in to his master's pocket for warmth.

Everyone, except Mwu, and Kage, gasped in shock.

The room is made up of patches of square openings. Each square has pillars jutting out from the opening stretching up to a height as tall as a full grown man, and they were all made of ice, which explains the extreme chilling temperature of the place. But what's even more surprising, is that inside these ice pillars… there are objects. And upon closer observation, they finally realized what these objects are.

"Hey… is that beef?" One of the soldier's gaped when they saw an entire beef (which means the entire meat of a cow, not the animal itself) held suspended as it was frozen solid inside the ice pillar.

"I got chickens in here!" One soldier took a peek on the pillars situated on a different patch.

"This one got fishes!"

Everyone was amazed. So each patch of these pillars held a different kind of meat. The food was kept frozen in order to preserve them, keeping them fresh for decades. This is the same mechanism found on Zaft's merchant ships, albeit at a far larger scale. "This dome holds meat, the one of the left holds vegetables, the one on the right holds fruit, and the one on the far end holds grains." Mwu explained. "The grain side is not as freezing, since ice could destroy grains." Mwu chuckled as he tapped the ice pillar holding beef. "This is our food. We'll take them by the columns and then we dropped the columns into that." Mwu pointed at the pillar being encircled by the stairs they climbed up before hand. There's an opening there. The size clearly matched the size of the ice columns. "After which we load them to the ice columns below, bring them to the ship, and then we'll thaw them off when we need to have a bite."

Sai whistled in admiration. The Advanced sure know how to make things. This dome itself stood as a testament to their superior technological capability. Mwu began unloading the large package he had been carrying. It's a set of large saw. "We cut them up with this. Let's get to work everyone!"

The soldiers cheered and quickly get to work. They picked up the saw and began cutting down the pillar, carefully as to not cut the precious supply inside. And then, they carried the ice pillar into the opening as Mwu instructed and drop them down, 6 at the time. Down below, the soldiers who stood on watch of the carts were shocked when 6 ice columns filled with food just dropped right in front of them. Fortunately the soldiers from above quickly climbed down and explained the situation. And then, they began loading the ice pillars to the cart. As Kage contemplated to go to work as well, he found other objects in the package. "Mwu-san? What's this?"

"That's our ticket home." Mwu answered. "See… after we loaded up these ice pillars to the cart, we'll be considerably slower. Now, I'm not worried that the searing temperature will melt the ice too quick. Don't worry. We'll arrive at our ship long before that happened I assure you. The problem is… well… you know how noisy we were when we get here, right? Well… that's going to attract a lot of 'attention'."

"Huh." Kage groaned in understanding. Looking at the shape of these items, he quickly understands their use… and the consequences that follows. 'I hate knowing everything.'

A few hours later, their work is done, and the carts were fully loaded with enough food (in form of ice pillars) to feed more than 2000 people -Sai counted- for a month. The soldiers happily led their fully loaded cart, talking about making a banquet and stuff. But when they get to the front gate, the chatting stopped. Mwu pressed his ears to the gate and groaned.

"What is it?" Kage had a good guess as to why though.

"Well…" Mwu opened the gate just a ti-iiny bit…

A peek at an army of undead at the front door and then close.

Five minutes later…

Everyone is still contemplating on how they should get out of this mess.

"Well then… what's your bright idea of getting out of this mess?" Kage looked at Mwu. The elder shinobi decided to pull out his trump card. A set of forked blunt spears.

"What is this?" Bushido frowned.

Mwu answered with a demonstration. He picked up two spears and then hit the spears together. The fork spear reverberated and created a loud ringing sound that echoed over and over across the hallway. The sound made Setsuna grunted and grasped his ears in pain. "Ow! My ears!"

"Sorry about that. I had Simon made this. As you guys can see, this is a giant tuning fork." Mwu showed them the fork. "I won't go into details, but basically, this thing can produce a lot of high frequency noise… one that will attract a lot of attention."

Now everyone see where this is going. But there's still another problem. "But that means we need someone who will carry them and attract their attention… someone who's crazy enough to have an thousand of those sons of bitches bearing down on them." Kage gulped. Everyone's faces paled.

"I'm not going to say that there's a chance that the guy who's going to do it will survive. This might well be a one way trip." Mwu explained. "Either we stay here… or we draw straws."

"I'll draw." Sai nodded exasperated. "Let's draw."

"Nobody draw straws." Kage interrupted. "I'll do it."

"Now wait a second, Kage!" Sai protested. "Why does it have to be you?"

"I say let's draw straws." Setsuna agreed. "But you guys better be honest if I hit a miss or hit."

"Technically… this one believes that every senior officer in here can do it." Bushido referred to every Juppongatana, elite soldiers and seated officers in this room. Any six of them can do it. "It's just the question of how much the fate favors."

"Luck." Sven uttered a single word, and that was all it took.

Kage looked at everyone. 5 to 1 says, draw straws. Kage sighed in frustration. "Alright." He gave up. "Alright. Let's draw straws."

Mwu prepared six strands of straws with different colors. Kage took one, Bushido took one, Sven took one, Sai took one, Setsuna took one, and Mwu gets what's left. Everyone looked at the length of their straws.

"Is this good or bad?" Setsuna showed his to a soldier.

Everyone's eyes turned to the one with the shortest straw. Kage, in particular, was devastated and despaired. 'No… No… not you…'

"Oh… damn."

Sai looked at the shortest straw in his hand. Everyone mourned. Sai resigned himself to fate and smiled nervously. "Oh well… everybody gotta die anyway. Might as well die for something right?" He laughed nervously, but also in fear. "So… how are we going to do this?"

Mwu exhaled in sorrow. "Alright. This is how it's going to be done. When I open that door, Kage and I will unleash a barrage of destruction: explosive tags, fire jutsu, even superweapon blast (Shiki). That'll open up a clearing. You use that chance to create a safe distance. And then plant the fork." Mwu explained how it's going to work. "After you plant the fork, you hit it twice as hard as you can, and then you ran. The sound will be heard for at least 10 miles. You got less than 15 minutes to rush out of the 2 km radius from that fork. Because by that time, that area will be swarming with undeads. You'll plant two of these forks. And then, if you're lucky and survive both encounters, you go back to where we first landed. We've planted a flag on the shores where we land as a landmark and we'll give you a compass and a marked map. One ship will stay at the outskirts of the island for a week. We WILL NOT go anywhere. So you take your time, as long as needed, we WILL wait for you-not a day short… but not a day more. Once you've arrived at the shore, you throw this to the sky, and we will come to pick you up." Mwu handed a supply of weapons and ration enough for a week to Sai.

"I can hear you." Setsuna added. Everyone looked at the blind soldier. "I may not be able to see. But I can hear you. Me and those monsters had a little similarity… we both got hell's ears like you won't believe it. I can keep track of anything that's moving within 15 km radius." One of the soldier's went jaw hung in awe, mouthing a silent wow.

"This one wonders if you can differentiate the movements of these accursed Genmas and the living?" Bushido asked with interest.

"Easy. The heartbeat. Living human's heart beats." Setsuna tapped Sai's chest. He can hear the bespectacled boy's heart beating like a woodpecker. He was so nervous. The poor boy. "So if you sneeze, I can even tell who handed you the hankie."

Sai continue to nod nervously throughout the explanation, while Kage remained eerily silent. "So… I ran out, plant the fork, ring it, ran, plant it again, ring it… and then run back home. Easy. I think even I can't screw this up." Sai chuckled again nervously. But everyone remained in the gloom mood.

"Well then… let's go." Sai readied his spear.

"I'll go with the opening salvo." Kage declared quietly.

The two shinobis walked towards the gate. Bushido and Sven stand ready at the gates, ready to open it up. Sai breath grew heavy. "Hey… Kage… if… if I don't make it back… break it up to Fllay slowly okay? You know how she is. Every bit of a drama queen."

Kage didn't answer.

"You do that for me?" Sai looked at his best friend through his shoulder.

Kage nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay."

Sven and Bushidou pushed the gates opened. As expected, a swarm of Genma began to pour through. Before they can take another step…

"TETSUGA TENSHOU!" Kage roared and sent a massive white shockwave of destruction that engulf every Genma in front of the gate. In a single blast, nearly half of the swarm of undead in front of the gate was completely taken out. Kage walked out first. Sai followed behind him. But Kage stopped midway, slightly barring Sai's way out.

"Right. I guess this is the part where I… uh… rush out? Right?" Sai began walking out.

"…right." And with that, Kage suddenly turned around and punched Sai by the gut, hard.

"HEGH! KI…" Before anyone can say anything, Kage took Sai's supplies and the forks before throwing him back in. He also took Torii and threw him to Sai. Shocked by this, everyone was caught unprepared and Kage used that chance to shut the door tight and locked it from outside.

Sai quickly get back up with some difficulty before desperately screamed and banged the gates multiple times. "KAGE! KAGE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? OPEN UP! IT'S MY JOB! KAGEEE!"

"That crazy stubborn son of a…" Mwu growled in disbelief at just how suicidal his student can be.

"Captain Mwu? Work your magic, open this door!" Already Setsuna can hear the sound of Genma coming… hundreds… if not thousands of them from outside.

"Yeah I can open it… but it's gonna take a while!"

"KAGEEE!"

Outside, Kage chuckled and sighed in relief as he rested his back to the gates. He can hear Sai muffled screams of his name from beyond the door. 'If I had to see any one of my friends die in front of me again, I might just gonna lose it…' Meanwhile, the Genmas are approaching him from every direction. "Alright you monsters…Let's see who's the bigger monster here?" Kage rapidly create a series of handseals. "Katon… Karyuu Endan!" The shinobi quickly sent the fireball forward into a rampaging fire dragon, incinerate every rising undead caught in its path. At the same time, he hurled a hail of explosive tagged kunais to every direction, creating carnage of explosions. Once the dust settled, Kage was nowhere in sight.

"COME ON! YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME? COME ON!" Kage had climbed a cliff with his shunshin no jutsu and yelled at the top of his lungs, attracting more and more undead his way. He also removed his mask so that his scream became even louder.

The Genma who survived the barrage of fire roared and screeched. They run and rushed towards the black clad enemy pasted the leftovers of what's left of their fellow undead-blasted to pieces by the barrage. Kage vanished again in a puff of smoke as the Genma approached. Soon, all Genma was gone from the front gate.

Behind the gate, Setsuna sorrowfully tucked his head. "All Genmas are gone… The Captain managed to draw them all away."

"Kage…" Sai fell to his knees in despair.

Mwu finally managed to open the gate, and as Setsuna had said, no Genmas are in sight. Thanks to their captain. Mwu and Bushido take lead and checked the surroundings, just in case there some leftovers. But apart from patches of charred ground-which smells like burnt flesh- there's no Genma in sight. "Alright then." With a heavy heart, Mwu took the lead. "From here we go straight to our ships. And then we wait." Mwu gave everyone a moment for pity's sake as he approached the kneeling Sai.

"Mwu-san… he…" Sai miserably looked at Mwu.

"Get back up. Come on. We have to get to the shores." Mwu helped the bespectacled boy up. "He'll come back. I know he will… cause if there's anything I learned, he just doesn't know how to die. Setsuna, keep track of his every progress. If he sneezed, I wanna know who wiped his nose."

**00000000000000**

Kira ran as fast as he could, alternating with a couple of shunshin once in a while. Soon he reached a clearing, no Genma in sight. But it's a good spot to plant the first fork. "Okay. Let's plant the first one." Kira pulled the first fork and planted it to the ground. He looked left and right several more times before hitting the Fork with Shiki's blunt side. A high pitched ringing sound reverberated and echoed for miles. Every Genma within that radius turned and moved towards the source of the sound. An arm burst out right next to where Kira was standing. And another, and another. Roars and screech can be heard from the distance. "Oh hell, that was fast!" Kira hit the fork one more time, creating an even louder sound before he quickly escaped the perimeter.

**00000000000000**

"URGH!" Setsuna grasped his ears again. "He's done it."

Everyone looked at the bandaged boy.

"He ringed the first fork."

"Alright. By now, every Genma within 10 mile radius will be flocking towards that fork. The coast should be clear. Let's go!" Mwu instructed.

The soldiers hastened their pace, while Sai looked with concern to the direction where the sound came from.

**000000000000000**

'Get out of the 2 km radius within 15 minutes after the fork sounded… well… I should've known that is not gonna be that easy…' Kira was ready to run like a bat out of hell… but within a few seconds after the fork was ringed, his escape path has been blocked by rows and rows of Genma Hunters. Kira lifted Shiki and quickly brought it down, sending forth another full power Tetsuga that tear through the hordes of undead down the middle. Kira quickly run as fast as he could through the opening. Before he can clear away, a Genma Emerald Knight emerged and rushed to meet him.

Kira gritted his teeth. 'I can't use full power Tetsuga Tenshou over and over now can I? Let's try that other method Mwu-san mentioned.' The method being: bisection. Red feathers began to form around Kira, and the next instant, he was clad in Kurenai Shiki form. A katana made of red light emerged from his right arm. Kira roared and swing at the knight as soon as he came within range. As expected, Shiki's immaterial blade cut through the Knight's sword. Before the knight can do anything else, Kira rolled back and cut through the knight by the chest in a flash. The Knight staggered for one moment. Kira brandished his sword again, ready to cut the knight again, but stopped midway when he saw what becomes of the Genma knight.

The knight's dismembered left shield arm fell off from its stump and turned to ashes as it touched the ground. The knight looked confused and touched the stump with his right arm. The part where Kira cut him is quickly turning to ashes and fell apart. The knight looked dumbly to himself and then to Kira. He raised his clawed hand, trying to reach Kira, but as he took a step forward, his body turned completely to ashes as the upper portion of his chest finally fell off, and his entire being crumble to dust, leaving a broken empty suit of Emerald Knight armor filled with cinders and ashes.

Kira stare dumbly at this. '…Shiki?'

'**Nope. Turning Undead into ashes wasn't part of my skill tree.' **

Not Shiki? Then… Kira turned around and saw hundreds more of Undead coming his way. Funny thing is, when he saw how the Genma turned to ashes, he suddenly no longer feel afraid. Rather, he began to embrace a thought… an idea. Another group of three Genma came at him, and he let them close the distance. Kira intend to use these three as a test. The first one walk within range, and Kira instantly flickered behind him and cut his head off. The second one arrived, and Kira ducked beneath its clumsy swing and slit its leg, causing it to fell on one knee, and then slashed his chest up from behind before pausing in front of the last Genma, with Shiki at the ready on top of his head.

The Genma growled and whined. Kira suddenly deactivated the Kurenai Shiki and it assumed normal form. He had a feeling that it won't be necessary. To human opponent, this directly translates as a frontal challenge. The Genma roared and answered the challenge. Their swords clashed for one instant, and the Genma knight surprisingly was thrown off balance. Kira used the chance to quickly land a horizontal cut that rip the Genma's throat. A burst of ashes erupted from the cut instead of blood, and Kira quickly finished with a vertical bisection, cleaving the undead knight to two in one stroke.

Pause for a moment, all four warriors-three undead, and one alive- stood motionless. And then one by one, in the order that they were 'killed', the Genma crumbled to ashes.

Standing atop a pile of ashes and empty armors, a new feeling began to rise at Kira's chest. It's not anger, it's not hatred, and it's not even sorrow. His throat dried up, his blood boiled. It was… and Kira could hardly believe it… excitement. "Well… all the trouble we went through when we could just rip them to ashes? Literally?" Indeed. Kira may not fully understand the why and how. But if simply cutting them part will turn them to ashes… then things has just become easier.

A Genma hunter suddenly burst out of the ground and jumped towards Kira from above. The boy merely sidestepped and slashed him easily. The Genma hunter turned to ash midair and break apart as it landed.

Yes. It has become… sooo much easier.

Kira gave Shiki a strong jerk, sprinkling the ashes from the blade. Perhaps enraged upon seeing how easily the ninja could kill their warriors, the Genma that was flocking towards the tuning fork roared and growled. Dozens of them, Hunters and Knights had arrived at the scene and focus their attention to Kira. And yet, all thoughts of escaping had long since abandoned Kira's mind. Putting back his mask on, suddenly he no longer found the Genma to be THAT scary at all.

The mask made it impossible to see but…

…If only Kira could see just how terrifying his smile is…

**000000000000000**

Setsuna frowned as he stopped moving for one moment. His ears twitching, catching up an eerie sound.

"Setsuna? Something wrong?" Sai nervously looked at the blind boy, fearing the time when Setsuna will announce their captain dead. But that was not what Setsuna's eras had caught.

"That's… weird…" Setsuna frowned and placed his hand behind his ears, as if to make sure he didn't misheard.

"Weird?"

"Just… ever since the ringing of the first fork, I've been hearing the sound of battle…"

"You mean Kage…" Sai feared the worst: Kage was overrun by the Genma before he can make his escape.

"Yes. I suspect so." But before the horrified Sai can make a dash towards wherever Kage had gone to, Setsuna stopped him. "But it's awkward… He's overrun… but he's _winning_."

Sai and Mwu looked at Setsuna, dumbstruck. "…w…winning?"

"I… I'm not sure how to describe it… errh… I hear the sound of Genma's growls and roars were being silenced. Sometimes one by one, sometimes en masse. I don't know how the Captain did it, but he's beating them. And he's doing an exceedingly bloody damn good job at it."

Sai and Mwu looked at each other, confusion evident.

**000000000000000**

The ground around the Fork had long since turned into a land of massacre, covered in cinders and ashes, and empty suits of armor piling atop another: all that's left of any Genma who dared to attack Kira. The brunette barely broke a sweat himself. Besides, when one compare with the kind of enemy he had faced thus far, the Genma's movements are ridiculously predictable and relatively slow. They are powerful yes. But Kira had long since learnt not to face brute force head on. Kira had just finished with one knight, and another suddenly lunged from his back. Fully expecting this, Kira turned around and shoved Shiki down the Knight's throat, 'killing' him, and turned the inside to ashes whereas the empty armor fell with clattering sound around Kira.

And then, it was over.

Kira looked around at a small field of ashes around him. His excitement had finally settled as the last Genma fall, and so is his adrenaline rush. And then, with the dawning rationality that followed, that's when Kira realized: '…did I just kill every Genma that was coming here?' He looked around again and saw no more Genma in sight. Silence for a few seconds… Kira looked dumbly at the last tuning fork in his hand, realizing what he had done.

…I'm supposed to 'only' draw their attention, not butchering them outright… right?

Silence for a few more minutes as Kira tried to process the sheer ludicrousness of what he just did. His genius brain started to smoke due to the stress. POM-thought process cancelled. 'Oh well whatever. Plant the next fork, ring it, and then go home. Easy as pie.' Kira concluded his internal discussion as he knocked his fist to his palm lightly. But first, he needs know which way he should be heading, and so he drew out the map and the compass.

…to be more precise… what's left of them.

Kira's eyes twitched uncontrollably as he looked at the small X mark on a little shred of paper depicting some shores-all that's left of what was once a larger map that has been accidently torn to shreds during the chaos of the battle. And then, his compass has been smashed apart-apparently when he dodged an attack from one of the Genma's, he dodged them too narrowly.

Instead of panicking, Kira took a deep-deep breath. "Okay… let's stay calm. Let's just retrace back my steps and try to find my way back to the bunker. Yeah."

**000000000000000 **

A few hours later…

The caravan had arrived at the shores, where their ships are waiting for them. Their trip is strangely quiet and calm. The soldiers began unloading their cart and put them into the ships. It was during the process Setsuna's ears once again caught a disturbing sound. "Heh?" Setsuna perked again for the second time today.

"What is it this time, Setsuna?"

"…erm… Sai-san… the Captain took the map and the compass with him… yes?"

Sai looked at his being to check the items he currently have with him. "Yes. Including my ration and some weapons supply."

Setsuna scratched his hair. "Ermm… then why is he moving further in?"

Mwu and Sai gaped again. "Sorry? Run that by me again?"

"…well… he's alive and well… but… his footsteps indicated that he had been walking in circles over the last few hours after the ringing of the first fork… he hasn't ringed the second fork, and I can still hear his heartbeat, meaning he's still alive, thank God. But he keeps moving further and further in. At this rate, it won't be long before he moved beyond my hearing range."

Sai and Mwu looked dumbly at each other. And then they suddenly realized one long forgotten fact…

Kira is a genius. That is a fact. An incredible prodigy. The best there is in military strategy and combat. Amazing in every way if not… for one glaring flaw:

For the love of him… even when his life depends on it-as in the case right now…

Even with the aid of compass and a map… (which, unknown to them, had both been blasted to kingdom come…)

…Kira's sense of direction is still the worst there is.

"Oh shit! He's gone deeper. That's it. I can't hear him anymore at this point." Setsuna cursed.

**000000000000000 **

Kira looked around his surroundings. And he quickly noted: "Oh… shit… I'm lost."

At least, that's what Kira surmised when he arrived at an unfamiliar landscape for the nth time.

**000000000000000 **

"We have to do something, anything. Send a search party or something!" Sai is in total panic now.

Mwu remain silent in deep thought. But he finally concluded: "No. We stick to the plan."

"WHAT?"

"Setsuna, you said you can no longer follow where he's going?"

"I'm sorry." Setsuna bent his head down in shame.

"Which means he could be anywhere. If we form a search party that'll take days, not to mention the fact that they might endanger themselves and get killed. I will not risk my men turning into monsters and jeopardize this operation just to find one guy with directional problem."

Sai became enraged at the cold and heartless statement. "How could you! Kage is-"

"COME TO YOUR SENSES!" Mwu roared. Every soldier looked at the blond captain. "Kage sacrificed himself to save you! To save all of us! How would he feel if we ended up sending more of us to their deaths just to find him?" It was also difficult for Mwu to say this, judging by the way he clenched his fist tightly that all the blood was drained from his balled fist.

Sai gritted his teeth in anger… and resignation. Mwu's right. If they recklessly send search and rescue squad to scour this island, they risked the squad of getting butchered and turned into undead. Kira wouldn't want that.

Sensing the Shadowguard had calmed down, Mwu continued, this time in a more relaxed tone. "Now, I'm not saying that we should all just forget about Kage and leave him to his fate… but let's not forget: one, we all know he get lost often. Almost like it's in his second nature to always get lost. But, he always came back whenever we needed him the most. That fact, I think, is an iron clad law of all creation, when it comes to him. So if he gets lost… that's a sign that there won't be any trouble in the foreseeable future."

Everyone had to fight back a snicker, even Sai, who knew this to be a cosmic truth.

Seeing he managed to partially defuse the tense atmosphere, Mwu delivered his coup de grace: "And point no 2: Setsuna you said… Kage fought a whole bunch of those Genma SOB… and he WON? He actually WON?"

Setsuna nodded confidently.

"Well… I don't know what sort of miracle our captain pulled out. But I believe we all know that he specialized in the ridiculous and the impossible. So maybe he was protected by some angel saint or whatever… but one thing is clear, is that he's doing his duty, so that we can do ours. The best way to help him right now is to do our duty, and do it right. We've promised that we will wait for him." Mwu planted a flag on the ground. "And so we will wait."

**000000000000000**

For as long as he can remember, Kira always knew he had a terrible sense of direction. No matter how hard he tried to remember every detail of every road, every pathway he had taken, he always managed to get himself lost. It was all thanks to Torii guiding him from time to time that he managed to get his way around. And even then he would still pick the wrong turn every now and then. Unfortunately, he handed the bird to Sai when he knocked him out. But then again, he doubt Torii will be of much help here, in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by Zombies. Funnily, the only time he DID find his way on his own was when his life is at the prelude to some disaster.

"But getting lost in the continent of the Undead? If that's not a disaster I don't know what is." But then again, with the way he's been able to easily slaughter his way through the scores of undead, this is no longer resemble a struggle for survival. If anything… it's more like a walk in the park, for the lack of better term.

Just then, his stomach grumbled. Kira rubbed his belly. Come to think of it, he hadn't eaten anything since this morning. And he's been venturing on this hellish island for God Knows how long, the eternally black sky made it impossible for one to tell the time. He unpacked his meal bag. Mwu had rationed them properly for 7 days. Kira pick a beef jerkie and took a bite. Everything does taste good when one is hungry. Kira chewed his meal quietly while continuing his trip to parts unknown, all the while; he began thinking about his current predicament. Calmly… quietly…

And then he realized, his situation wasn't exactly bad. As he understands it, this is a rather small Continent. The biggest obstacle in this continent is to survive the onslaught of the undeads. And he had proven that he was more than capable surviving a couple of Undead raids. And it's not like this is the first time he ever get lost. He did get lost, but never to the point where he disappeared for days and then ended up half alive in some parts unknown. 'That's right. Just relax. Without Torii, it will be difficult to find my way back but… I'm probably just gonna end up having to walk a few extra hours before reaching my destination. Other than that, I got food, I got supplies, I can handle whatever these Undeads will throw at me, and everything is peachy. Yeah." Kira surmised his situation optimistically in one breath, reassuring himself that he can survive this. He can go home. With that in mind, Kira slightly relaxed his guard and was about to take another bite of his jerkie…

…and then something landed right next to him before exploding full force.

Kira and his beef jerkie were sent flying a few shades darker than before, parts of his clothes were on fire. He landed on his head, but Kira quickly get back up, put out any fire on his being, wear his mask and looked at his surroundings. Alas, he was still a bit shaken by the explosion, and his sight was blurred by the smoke rising from the explosion. "The hell was that?"

"Orya? Bloody Hell… yer no Undead? Yer alive!"

"Huh?" Kira blinked in surprise. Either Mwu forgot/didn't know that these Genmas can speak… or there is someone else on this island. As the dust settles, Kira began to get a clearer view of the surroundings. He quickly put on his mask. Kage narrowed his eyes and could barely make out a head. A person.

The man had a spiky bright reddish brown hair, wearing a blue headband. Like Kage, he wore a ninja vest over black body suit, but the said vest is colored in yellow. He's carrying a katana on his one hand; whereas the other he was shown carrying what looked like a short-fused cannonball, a primitive grenade. That's what exploded on Kage's face earlier.

"I'm alive… not Genma… alive here." Kage explained quickly.

The man was relieved. "A living human? Thank god. Finally. A break. Sorry about the bomb, pal. I mean, you're all dressed up scary and black and all… I thought you were one of them poor souls…"

"No hard feelings." Kage nodded in understanding. "But please, don't throw another one of those things at me again."

"You got it." The man smiled and put away his grenade into his utility belt. "Name's Lowe. Lowe Guele. Junk guild. My friends call me Lowe." The red haired man introduced himself at last.

"Junker's… Junk Guild? What is that?" Kage never heard of the name.

"WHAT? You never heard of it? Awww… and I thought we were quite popular…" Lowe sulked. "In Orb, there's not a single person who did not know our name."

'Orb…' Kage frowned. 'So he's from Orb too?'

"Speaking of names… didn't catch your name?"

"Nice to meet you. My name is… Ka…" Kira almost gave the usual Kage name, but then he remembered Toudou once said that the real Kage is in the Orb military. "Name is… name is Shadow."

Okay… that was stupid. Using the same name with different language. Kira almost slapped his head silly. 'I know 11 languages and I can't figure out a better cover name! Some genius you are Kira.'

"Shadow? Nice codename… you do look like one."

"Yeah. Get that all the time, Lowe-san."

"Please. I'm young enough to be called your brother. Just call me Lowe. Still, fancy meeting a shinobi here though. What are you doing here, Shadow? You're on a mission or something?"

"Mission?" Right. Shinobis are used by Orb military all the time as scouts, recon, information gathering, and often, black ops-missions that cannot see the light of the day. Their missions can take them to the ends of the earth, anywhere under the heavens, wherever, whatever, whenever the Orb government may need them. "Yes. You can say that. Can't say what mission… but I got separated from my crew."

"I see. Well… welcome to the club. I'm in the same boat too. I'm in a mission, and we got some disturbances… and I got separated. You… wouldn't happen to have a map or compass with you?"

"Actually…" Kira chuckled exasperatedly. "That's the reason I got separated." He lifted the broken compass and the torn shred of the map with x mark on it.

"Oh. Tough luck, buddy." Lowe sighed. "I got a compass… but no map. My pals got them."

"I see." Then again, a compass won't be much help if he doesn't know where he needs to be going. "I guess I don't see any chance to borrow your crews' map."

Lowe rubbed his chin. "Well… not really. Liam Garfield… one of my pals… is good with mapping. He's a cartographer, so he usually brought a few extra scrolls of map with him. Maybe if we can find him, he can spare you some."

Kira nodded in approval. "Where did you last see your friend?"

Lowe began walking with Kira followed him closely from behind. Lowe recounted his story. "We didn't get separated that far really. A few hours ago we were attacked… and we were trapped. I volunteered to draw their attention. It partially worked, peeled off a pack of them. I managed to outrun and tricked them, but then I got cornered. And then something weird happened. Something attracted their attention. Something a lot more interesting to them than us. We saw a lot of them running, rushing to a single direction."

Kira cringed as his fingers grabbed the tuning fork in his hand tighter. So they were attracted by the sound of the fork. "So… what kind a guild is Junker's Guild anyway?"

"Short and clean version? We're scavengers. We scour the battlefield, picking up things others won't pick. But we also had a sidejob as mercenaries." Kira frowned at the explanation. Lowe chuckled. "It's not as bad as it sounds. We did it with permission. We only gathered what we're allowed to take, draw out a formal contract, with rules cleanly laid out in ink, agreed and signed by both parties. And as for the mercenary work… it's just to cover other expenses… and it also worked together with our jobs."

"How long have you been here Lowe?"

"Urh? About well over a month and a half I think. It's hard to say, with this damn weather like this. And you? How long have you been here?"

"Half a day." Kira chuckled at the huge gap.

The two continued their trip across the hellish landscape. Their trip, as Lowe noted, was eerily quiet - no attack in the hours that took them to their destination. When then they finally did arrive at what was once a campsite. But it was abandoned and the whole place is a mess. A small patch of charcoal can be seen at the center of the campsite. Lowe and Kira approached it and find it was still piping hot. Kira looked around at the surrounding. Multiple holes can be seen near trampled tents. Footprints. Unearthly crevices. Several trails extending all the way to the darkness. Arrows, patches of fire, scorched earth. No dead bodies.

"This was the campsite… my team was here. Not too long ago." Lowe looked with concern at the destroyed campsite. "What the hell happened here?"

"Genma burrowed underground." Kira pointed at the holes behind the trampled tent. "They burst out right inside these tents." He pointed at the smaller holes around the bigger crude holes – the spot where one would hammer the nail in to tie down the tent. "The tents were stomped upon on the insides. It was also marred with blood. The blood of the poor soul who were got killed when Genma drilled out of the ground right beneath them. These guys were killed instantly. And then the Genmas start attacking everything in sight. It was chaos… And then…" Kira took note of a giant deep footstep and a long crevice. "And then… some guy… probably around 5-6 feet tall… weigh about… 300 pounds or more… created… this crevice… don't ask me how." The crevice looked like they were mauled by a big-ass tiger. "Anyway… the guy managed to drive the undead away somehow, and bought some momentum. Calming everybody down. And then the survivors formed ranks." Now Kira pointed at a series of footprints all lined up in a formation. The ground in front of the lined footprints was charred ash black. "These guys lined up rather quickly… and they unleash a concentrated burst of fire, burning everything, driving the Genmas back while the other survivors ran… and the Genma retreated as they dragged away their victims." Kira ended his explanation at the long trail before pointing towards the thorny forest of the dead. "I'd say… the survivors go thataway. They were scattered though."

"Wow… you can tell all that just by looking at all this?"

"I… well… it's complicated. But… Lowe… who are you working for?"

"Shadow, we're on the same page?" Lowe looked questioningly at Kira.

Kira pointed at the charred ground. "These guys lined up, and then unleashed a concentrated fireblast. That's… pro stuff… that's…" Kira is starting to get a good idea on who are Lowe's clients. "That's _Ruby Exorcists_ stuff."

Lowe nodded and finally revealed his mission. "Yeah. My team is on escort duty. High end security detail. Some VIP from Zaft."

"VIP? From Zaft?" Alarmed upon hearing the word Zaft, Kira hissed in horror.

Noticing the tone of fear, Lowe quickly nodded in understanding. "Relax. I won't tell them who you are. Just gonna tell them you're part of my crew too."

"You know who I am?"

"No. But I do know you're in a mission. And for some reason you can't explain to me… you don't want anyone from Zaft to know about it. Heard that story before. Black ops stuff and shit. Don't worry. We're both from Orb. Consider it a professional courtesy to fellow countrymen. Okay, Aibou? (partner)" Lowe grinned widely.

"Thanks." Regardless, Kira remained alert. If any one of the Zaft warriors recognized him, he's gonna have a lot of a fight coming his way.

"Right… you know, you said they haven't gone far. What do you say we split up and check nearby perimeter? Here!" Lowe picked up a spare compass left lying on the ground, probably belonged to one of the people who ran from the campsite, and gave it to Kira. "If any of us find anything, we fire a flashbang to the sky. See you later partner!"

"Okay."

Kira and Lowe split up and they checked the surrounding area. But Kira was no longer calm. This is bad. It's barely more than a week after the Archangel Siege crisis. He can bet that things had yet to calm down in Zaft Empire. The way things going, he's looking at another major crisis in the making. Just his luck to run into another possibly hostile Zaft forces, here in the middle of the continent of the dead. His mind began to race, thinking of any possible reason of why Zaft forces would want to come here. He can think of a few reasons. And there's one reason… in particular, which also seems to be the most likely reason. But when he think of this reason… he couldn't help to also think of one woman.

As Kira take another gaze to this landscape of Hell, the young nin couldn't help to feel another wave of sorrow. 'Lady Lennore. Why? Why did you leave me and Athrun for this?' And for a moment, Kira downed his guard again to wallow in sadness. But then, his instinct quickly took over when he noticed a movement from behind him. Someone's watching him. Out of reflex, Kira quickly flickered away to a nearby hiding spot at a higher ground and observe the spot where he was standing a little earlier and its surroundings.

As expected, a knight burst out of his hiding place and moved towards the spot where he disappeared just now. Apparently he was wondering where could the shinobi had gone to. Kira quickly take note of the Knight's armor. It's completely different with the armor of the other knights. The design looked… draconic, with a very dark purple and golden color. The shoulder plate on the right bears a dragon, the left one bears a lion. His arms were also armored with gauntlet, but the left one had additional multi layered armguards to act as a shield. The armor is skin tight, with his chest plate covering the entirety of the knight's upper chest area. The Knight also wears a helmet, with two long golden horns protruding from the helmet's side. The Helmet covered only the upper portion of the knight's head, without any mouthguard, revealing the knight's mouth and ears. The knight is armed with a sword on the right and a lance on the left.

The knight was looking at his surroundings, looking for his enemy. Meanwhile, Kira continue to observe the knight, trying to discern the knight's identity. 'Lowe did say he was escorting VIP. Could it be…' But before Kira finished his train of thought, the Knight suddenly turned to Kira's direction, much to the boy's alarm. 'Wait the minute… was he looking at me?'

The knight took a deep breath and opened his mouth, revealing it to be glowing dangerously.

That was all the confirmation that Kira needs. 'He saw me.'

"**I SEE YOU!" **The knight 'shouted'. But his voice was booming directly in Kira's head. And the next second, the spot where Kira was standing instantly blew up. Kira barely managed to escape.

'Okay. The hell is that? His voice can blow shit up?' Kira fell upon landing and ended up rolling around before finally stopping. As soon as he managed to gather his wits and his breath, the said knight had already come charging down upon him. He brought his sword down and Kira answered the attack by raising his own sword. The two weapons clashed and grinded upon each other. The knight raised his lance and quickly tried to stab him. Kira quickly flipped back and somersault kicked the lance as he pull back. Before the knight can charge again, Kira suddenly dropped a smoke pellets right in front of knight and shunshined away. The Knight swung his sword furiously, wading through the smoke only to find his enemy had vanished into thin air. Again.

Again the Knight shook his head around furiously, searching for his enemy. This time Kira hid somewhere further away, at the top of the tree, standing on a branch. 'That thing just now… it came out of his mouth right? So… it's a bloodline limit…' Drat his luck, before Kira could finish his assessment, the knight looked straight at him again and already he can see the glowing mouth.

"**GET DOWN!" **Again the Knight shouted, and this time, Kira felt the air around him became a deadweight that just got heavier by a hundredfold. Taken by surprise, Kira fell off the branch but quickly nailed his feet with chakra to the tree, grinding his descent to a halt before quickly flickered away again, much to the Knight's confusion and anger.

The same can be said to Kira, who was quite fed up of being flushed out so easily, and he was nearly killed each time as well. 'That's twice that SOB had done this to me. I swear to God there won't be a third time.' This time, instead of hiding, Kira began moving around from tree to tree. Stopping for a few seconds at the longest, and then jumped away again. The Knight was aware that the enemy is still around, but he was frustrated at the fact that he couldn't get a good look at his exact location. He could barely manage to get a glimpse of the enemy, and it was nothing more than a black blur.

Meanwhile, Kira had just finished his preparation, took a deep breath, and then flicked a string.

In an instant, kunais and shurikens were launched from every direction and headed straight towards the knight at the center. The knight's eyes widened with shock, realizing he cannot block them all with his sword or lance. With that in mind, he took a deep, deep breath and screamed: "**DISPERSE!"**

A shockwave exploded from the knight's being that engulf and disintegrate everything within a large radius around the said knight. The kunais and shuriken was no exception. In an instant, everything was destroyed and leveled to the ground. And then, the Knight stood silently at the epicenter of destruction, panting. Before he can catch his breath, he felt a movement coming from his back. He quickly turned around only to see Kira face to face. Quite literally too, as Kira quickly gave him a head butt. The attack staggered the Knight, but he still managed to wildly swing his sword at Kira. The shinobi growled and easily smashed the sword away and then kicked the Knight's left arm, forcing him to let go of his lance too. With a roar, Kira swing his sword hard and smashed the Knight's helmet away.

But what he sees next put a stop to his move.

A short pink hair over a feminine face, bearing a ferocious expression. He is a she. A girl. A woman.

Kira's move was paused for one second to digest the fact that he was fighting an opposite sex. But the girl quickly struggled to get back up and Kira quickly reacted and pointed his sword at her neck. "Don't move. I'm NOT one of them."

The pink haired girl's eyes widened in shock upon the realization that she was fighting a living creature. "You are alive?"

But unfortunately, before Kira can elaborate further, he felt a sharp cold object pointed at the back of his neck. He can also feel a shadow loom over them.

"Put away your sword from Lady Lamia, stranger." A deep and stern voice boomed from Kira's back.

Slowly and carefully, Kira put down Shiki while he turned around to see the speaker over his shoulder.

A large overbearing man stood right behind him. He's about… 6-7 feet tall, his age ranged around 25-30… with light brown hair which extends to sideburns on his cheek. He wears a yellow armor, caped with a coat bearing an enormous tiger's pelt. His armor is also adorned with various spikes, seemingly taken from animal fangs – presumably, most of them are carnivorous. The armor has no shoulder plate, and it was sleeveless, but the man wears a pair of gauntlets to cover his forearm. His weapon, which he's pointing on Kira's neck, is an enormous battle axe. The axe is unique in that, if one were to look carefully, one can see what appears to be a fossilized spine of an animal inside the orange and transparent amber colored axe blade. Kira sniffed the air several times, and noted this big guy is reek of coffee.

Kira slowly get back up as the pink haired girl, now identified as Lamia, also get back on her feet as she picked up her sword. But before she can do anything hostile, Kira raised his sword and pointed it at her throat. Lamia also pointed her sword at Kira's chest. And the man from behind now pressed his axe on the back Kira's neck. Everyone glared fiercely at the opposition. "Drop your weapon." The man ordered.

"In case you're wondering… I'm alive." Kira spat back.

"So I noticed. Which is why I'm asking nicely."

"Putting an axe on my neck isn't exactly what I would consider nice."

"Touche." The man chuckled. "You do realize your situation?"

"My situation is that I can still kill you both." Kira twirled his katana menacingly beneath Lamia's neck, while he lifted his other hand to form a seal. The girl, Lamia, seem recognized the handseal. Apparently she was quite familiar with Shinobi's jutsu.

She furiously looked around and gasped when she saw hundreds of kunais are being set up all around them. The ropes were tied to a small explosive tag. When set off, at a moments' notice, the kunais will rain down upon them. Worse, each and every one of those kunai was plastered with explosive tags. When they set off, they'll blow up everything they pierced and touched. "Wha… I thought I blew them all up."

"I blew up the first round, lady. I take no chances." Kira growled in defiance. "Just in case your… shouts… had no cooldown time… I was ready to send a second salvo and try again."

Lamia grasped her throat in shock.

"Oh yes. I knew that ability of yours has about 10 second cooldown. But rule of a thumb, the louder the scream, the more exhausting, the longer the cooldown. After that full blown scream of yours… can you afford a second scream again?" That was a bluff, but Lamia's angry and terrified look further convinced Kira that he had won the gamble. "And even if Mr. Gorilla here helped you to block some of the attacks, I doubt he had enough time to kill me and block the attack."

"Heh. Some of us can do two things all at once, boy." The so called Mr. Gorilla chuckled and pulled another one of his Amber axe. "And I can cut your neck off with a speed of the sound. You will die before you can utter a word."

"And I'm ready right now to blow you all sky high with a speed of a thought." Kira barked again. It's true, all he had to do is just think it, and the whole deathtrap will set off.

"So what are you suggesting boy?"

"Put down your weapons and I'll put down mine. Do that, and we'll live… do it not… and we're all gonna die, right here, right now."

"That's not going to happen." The man growled. "I'm giving you 10 seconds to withdraw your threats, put down your weapon, disarm your trap, and submit."

"I'm giving you 5 seconds to shut the hell up – then I'll make you kill me. I will submit only before God and that's where the list ends."

At this rate, both parties refused to yield, and tension was high and rising rapidly. Both sides are just about ready to pop and neither are willing to yield… cold sweat drenched their entire figure as their eyes bulged intensely. Their heartbeats quickened the longer this standoff goes on. The grip on their weapons tightened and their muscles tensed… any moment now…

"Ara? Arararara?" A beautiful feminine voice flew through the air.

"Haro! Haro! Teyandee!"

The three people momentarily forget their current situation and turned towards the source of that voice. Another person came to view, tip toeing around the edge cliff above them. The person was covered in a purple hood, but it was obvious to Kira that she was a girl. The girl is dressed up in a white sleeveless miko cloth, with gaudy purple skirt. The cloth has no sleeves, leaving her shoulder bare, but her arms were wrapped in fluttery detached white sleeves. Kira couyld barely make out the girl's face as it was covered by the purple hood. Only her chin, and chest-length strands of her pink colored hair extending down her hood. A pink transparent orb like thingy is bouncing up and down behind her.

Upon seeing the awkward Mexican-standoff situation, the girl leaned dangerously forward at the edge of the said cliff, pointing her chin in curiosity as she smiled and asked ever so innocently. "Ararara! Lamia-chan. What are you doing?"

''What are you doing?' What kind of question is that?' Kira almost fell off upon hearing that ridiculous question. They're pointing weapons at each other's throat! What part of this situation that one couldn't understand?

"Onee-sama! Please stand back! That's dangerous!" Lamia shrieked in horror.

Kira perked. 'Onee-sama?'

"Ara? I know! You're playing something right?" The 'onee-sama' concluded ever so naively.

"Playing?" That was it. That was too ridiculous even for Kira. "Excuse me, I'm POINTING a blade at your sister's neck, while her partner in crime here… urh…"

"Andy." The axe man quickly introduced himself, allowing Kira to continue.

"Right, Mr. Andy here is pointing a pair of axes on my neck! And on top of that we're standing on a deathtrap ready to blow up any second. What part of this is playing at the moment?"

"Damn straight!" Even Lamia and Andy nodded in agreement.

"Ara?" The hooded girl perked and entered a short thought before concluded innocently. "Arara. I guess you're right. That does sound dangerous."

The three listeners sweatdropped in disbelief.

"But… how did you guys end up in this sort of situation?" The hooded girl pointed a finger.

"Well…" The three looked at each other dumbly.

Andy started. "I saw this man was threatening Lady Lamia under his blade, and so I decided to intervene." The hooded girl turned to the black hooded ninja that is Kira.

"Your sister tried to kill me. Twice!" Kira explained short. The hooded girl turned to her sister.

"You were stalking me!" Lamia barked. Everyone turned to Kira.

"With all due respect, you stalked me first!" Everyone turned again to Lamia.

"I thought you were a Genma! What's with that getup? Anyone would think you're an assassin!" Turned to Kira again.

"My getup is none of your damn business." The hooded assassin retorted. "And for your information, I **am** an assassin."

"Anoo…" The girl interrupted again before Andy and Lamia can act on that information. "In other words… it's just a big misunderstanding. Right?"

"Right." The three of them replied and, seeing the logic, downed their weapons. And suddenly, everyone but the hooded, cheerfully smiling, pink haired girl felt like an idiot. That lasted for only an instant as they quickly placed their weapon again on each other's necks again.

"Regardless… I must ask what are you doing here, Mr. Assassin? Did the Order send you?" Lamia growled.

"I don't know about any order. But if I wanted you dead… we won't even be having this conversation. You would be dead." Kira hissed back. "Now let's all of us disarm and talk like a civilized person. Then I'll make you cut my head off."

"I don't think so. What's the guarantee that if we put down our weapons you will put down yours? How can we trust you?"

"You can't."

Again tension began to mount. Until…

"Ano-sa!"Again, it's the overly cheerful, happy go lucky, hooded girl to the rescue. "Basically, if I am to understand it, you're asking everyone to disarm. Yes?"

The three warriors looked at the hooded priestess and then dumbly answered: "Yes…?"

"**Haroha Haroha, Roharo…"** the girl chanted as her figure swayed left and right.

"Eh?" The three combatants jaw dropped.

"**Haro-Haro BOOM!"** She finished with a smile and swished both of her hands forward.

A gigantic pillar of pink mushroom cloud nuclear explosion instantly rose up and engulfed the entire area. Its mushroom cloud formed the shape of a flapping Haro, bursting out of the halo of the explosion.

At the area, Lamia's back was plastered through a tree before she finally fell off to the ground. Andy fare no better as he was sent plummeting through several Genma trees before he landed on a rock. Kira was sent flying the farthest, being the lightest of the three and he almost landed on a lawn of razor sharp black ichors, but he was stopped by a tree and now he hung upside down by its larger branch. Thank God. "What… on earth… was… that?" Kira tried to move but he could barely move his lips. And then he realized the other two combatants couldn't move either. Something prevented them all from moving, and their weapons were removed from their hands, as they were all chained and locked up with layers after layers of pink chains, stabbed deeply into the ground, rendering them inaccessible. And… well… their hair… and his… are all stuck in afro. "What… on earth… are you?" Kira asked weakly.

"Ara? I'm a Mahou Shoujou-desu-yo." The pink haired priestess smiled mischievously.

"Mah… mahou shoujo… Witch…?" Kira gasped. In summary: they're paralyzed, disarmed, and got afro'ed. That was all that Kira could conclude before his head tucked down, seemingly fell unconscious.

"Ara? Ararara… I guess it was too powerful for a disarmament spell." The hooded girl noted innocently.

"Haro! Haro! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!" the pink colored ball continued to bounce up and down.

"Onee… sa… ma…" Lamia groaned and growled.

"M… My… L… Lady…" Even a man as large as Andy is struggling to get up.

"YOU OVERDID IT!" The two roared angrily in unison.

"Ara… Arara?" The girl tilted her head to the side innocently, still with that (god-damn) innocent cheerful smile of hers and continued tip toeing the edge of the cliff again. And then suddenly, she missed a step and seemingly lost her balance. "Ara?" And she starts falling from the cliff. "Arararara?"

"O… ONEE-SAMA!" Lamia could only screamed in horror as her beloved sister is falling to her death.

In that moment, Kira's eyes blared open. Before anyone can react, Kira turned into a black blur that zoomed past Andy and Lamia and went straight to the falling girl. The black blur slither around the falling girl and caught her mid fall. The blur quickly stick to the cliff's walls and grinded to a halt and finally stopped, revealing the black blur to be Kira, standing upright on the surface of the rock with the fallen hooded priestess in his arms. The shock of the sudden deceleration caused their respective hoods to fell off, revealing each other's faces.

Kira looked at the girl. She was, by far, the most beautiful woman Kira had ever seen in his life. Her skin is white, with her cheek slightly red, due to her slight blush. Her waist long wavy pink hair fell beautifully on the back of her shoulders, draping Kira's arm wrapped around her slender figure beneath it. Her baby blue eyes, widened in shock, were staring directly at his dark purple ones, but they quickly eased up into a gentle look. Her lips parted slightly and then quickly turned into a sweet smile as she recovered from her shock. A beautiful, kind, and innocent face. Almost like a child's.

"Thank you. I'm Lacus." She introduced herself. "Lacus Clyne. What may be your name?"

Kira was so entranced by Lacus' beauty, he almost forget he was in disguise. "Kir… I mean… Ka… I mean… Shadow. I'm… Shadow." He flabbergasted and embarrassed out of his skull. Already he began to feel his mask heating up from the inside.

"Kage."

For the second time in his life, Kira's heart practically stopped when another red haired girl (as in pink this time) declared it right in front of his face.

"I'm sorry?"

"That's your name in Japanese. Right? Kage." She chuckled innocently.

"Erm… Yes… That's… right… By the way, we're not too far from the ground now, so… would you please hurry up and get down?"

"Eh? Why?" She moaned cutely as she seemingly enjoyed her time in the masked man's arms.

"Because I'm still partially paralyzed and I'm about to fall off in 3 seconds." Exactly 3 seconds after Kira said that, the two fell off the cliff and landed with a thud and a cloud of pink smoke rose up-leftovers from Lacus' Haro-Haro Boom spell. Fortunately, since the distance to the ground is no longer as high as before, both survived the fall. Unfortunately, the two ended up in an extremely compromising situation with Kira's partially paralyzed body is right on top of Lacus', and even worse: his masked face is lying right on top of Lacus' face, with his mouth (masked) glued on hers. When the dust settled, Lamia and Andy was welcomed with an eyeful.

"ONEE-SAMAAAAAA!" Lamia shrieked in horror.

A few moments later, Kira disarmed and repacked his deathtrap while Lacus dispelled her stunning jinx, as well as removing everyone's afro, but she kept her disarmament spell. And so the weapons are still locked in place.

Lamia quickly checked on her beloved sister's well being, whereas Andy dragged Kira far away from the two girls, with their sealed weapon lying at the center. Andy began checking on Kira's well being. An act that Kira found awkward. But at the same time, Kira couldn't help to feel incredibly tense. Andy was eying every inch of him, and he was very thorough. If he saw the kanji seven on his collar…

"Nice coat." Andy commented upon seeing the back of Kira's black coat.

Kira silently gasped.

"You even lined its insides with chain-mail. That's a nice trick."

"Eh? How did you-?" Kira grasped the back of his collar where the number seven should've been weaved. Instead he felt the steely surface of the chainmail. That's when Kira realized that parts of his coat have been burned out, courtesy of Lowe's Grenade a little earlier. And, as luck would have it, the part at the back of his collar, where the kanji seven was supposed to be, had also been burned out, leaving the insides exposed and his identity as the Captain of the 7th division secret. Kira silently sighed in relief. "Yeah. Just in case someone try to stab from the back."

"Nice. I think I'll take a few pointers from that." Andy chuckled. "You and I looked like the kind of person who had enemies here and there."

"A few minutes ago you were trying to cut my head off, Mr. Andy."

"Just playin' with you. You got guts, kid. I like that." The large man smiled and gently slapped Kira's back, earning a gasp. "You feel anything?"

"What am I supposed to feel?"

"Ehh… dying?"

Kira glared back at Andy as if saying what kind of question is that? "If you want to kill me, it won't be so easy, Mr. Andy."

"No, no, no. You misunderstood me. I don't want to kill you. I'm just asking if you're feeling unwell. Unwell to the point you seem to be dying. That's all I'm asking." Andy raised his hands.

Kira frowned. In other words, he really is just asking about his health? To answer that Kira flexed his fingers multiple times. He felt fine. Perfect. Kira showed the answer with his look. An answer that seems got Andy taken by a great surprise.

"You're okay? You were in such a close proximity to the princess and you even kissed her…" At this, Andy and Kira could feel a great surge of murderous aura emanating from one enraged Lamia. "And you're still alive?" Ignoring the murderous aura, Andy finished his sentence.

"If you mean I'm supposed to get myself killed by that overprotective little sister because I accidentally kissed her older sister that I saved; then dream on. I have no plan to die any time soon." Like hell he will.

Again they can feel the murderous oppressive aura emanating from Lamia.

And again the two male warriors ignored it. "By the way… we haven't been properly introduced." Andy bowed down. "Andrew Waltfeld. The White Heavenly Noble of Zaft. Also known as the Desert Tiger in certain circles."

"White Heavenly… HAKUTENKUN? YOU?" Kira gasped and Andrew 'Andy' merely smiled and nodded. It's just unbelievable: as Kage, Kira had fought and killed a Hakutenkun a few weeks back, and barely a few days ago he outsmarted another one. How many Hakutenkuns one can run into in one lifetime?

"Yes." Andrew smiled as he shoved his massive hand, offering a shake.

"My name is…"

"Kage!" Lacus squealed innocently from her spot. Kira felt like he almost had a heart attack. His trump weapon was sealed; a Hakutenkun is standing right in front of him… and that girl, squealing his world-infamous – most wanted name for everyone to hear. And, of all the people who would be gunning for his head: Headhunters, bounty hunters, a whole armies… a Hakutenkun had to stand right in front of him! Kira began seeing a phantasmagoria of his past again. He really is going to die… if he didn't die out of sheer terror first.

"Pardon, milady?" Andrew turned to look at Lacus from his shoulder, unaware of just how terrified the person in front of him.

"He said his name is Shadow. But in Japanese it's Kage. Right? Kage-sama?" Lacus tilted her head innocently, unaware of Kira's deathly pale expression-well hidden beneath his mask.

Andrew turned to Kira, who was shivering from head to toe. "R… Right."

"Ahahah… I'm sorry if I scared you. Nice to meet you, Kage." Andrew grinned widely. No sign of hostility or whatever.

Kira placed his trembling hands to Andrew's open palm and they shake. Kira fully expected the Desert Tiger to do something or say anything, but to his confusion, the man merely shook his hand and smiled, and then it was over. That's when Kira suddenly realized a fact: 'Wait a minute… they really don't know who I am?'

"And now, as for the fine ladies over there; Ladies, if you be so kind?" Andrew waved his large hand to the girls far ahead.

"I'm Lacus Clyne." Lacus happily reintroduced herself. And then she showed the transparent pink ball cupped in both of her hands. "This is Ms. Pink. My Shikigami and my best friend. And this is my little sister…"

"Lamia Clyne." Lamia growled angrily.

Kira felt a bit awkward. This would've been a very normal introduction… if only the said girls weren't standing a few miles away. But Kira didn't bring this up. Maybe they're kinda scared of him. He didn't blame them. But then, the names: Lacus Clyne and Lamia Clyne. Their surname sound strangely familiar…

"Kage-sama! Are you okay?" Lacus called from the distance.

"Yes. I'm fine." Kira answered as he began to calm down and stop shivering.

"Really?" Lacus was taken by surprise at this, and so is Lamia. "Reallyreallyreally? You really are okay?"

"Yes. He's okay my lady. Apart from a slight shivering and all that… he's as healthy as a horse." Andrew also declared.

"R… Ree-ally?" Lacus looked as if she still in disbelief of the fact that Kira is still alive right in front of her.

"If you need more confirmation, why don't you come here and see for yourself?" Kira was now more confused than afraid. So they don't know that he's a world famous mass murderer, and instead of wishing him dead, they were in disbelief of the fact that he's still alive. And they're not scared or angry… just… surprised. 'What's all this about?'

Lamia looked at Lacus and, in place of her sister, Lamia approached Kira. The nin was slightly unnerved and prepare himself, just in case she tried anything funny.

"Don't worry. If she tries to murder you, I'll hold her down." Waltfeld whispered in assurance to Kira's ears.

'Right.' Kira nodded nervously. But that whisper also served as another proof that they really weren't trying to kill him. They didn't even know his status as a Blacklist. If they did, they wouldn't be protecting him. But Lowe did say that… his job was an escort job. Some VIP from Zaft… well… these guys are definitely the VIP package. And they've been here for over a month and a half. His bounty had just been issued barely two weeks ago. If so, it only makes sense if they've been out of touch with the current development during those times.

By that time, Lamia was already right in front of Kira, eying him suspiciously. In the mean time, Kira get a good chance to better observe her face. That's when he realized that Lacus and Lamia are: "You two are twins?"

"Yeah." Lamia answered in an annoyed tone. "By 5 seconds." She continued to observe Kira's face, his figure, anything. Kira could even say that she was almost hopeful that something was wrong with him. Clearly she was still pissed about what happened earlier.

"In my defense…" Lamia glared at Kira's calm eyes. "…that was an accidental indirect kiss." Kira pointed at the fact that his mask was on when it happened.

The next second, Waltfeld was busy restraining the outraged Lamia, preventing her from murdering the black clad nin, who seemingly had calmed down well enough to the point where Lamia's angry taunt and death threats didn't even faze him. Now that the situation had been cleared, Kira decided to get straight to the reason why he's here. "I take it you guys are the VIPs Lowe spoke of."

Lamia stopped struggling and Andrew looked at Kira with dawning realization. "So… Lowe Guele sent you?"

"Yes." Kira nodded.

"Ah… I see. Why didn't we see you before?" Andrew asked with a slight suspicion.

"Let's just say I belonged to a different assignment until I get reassigned." Kira explained. "I'm afraid I'm under orders to not go any more specific than that."

"I'm sorry. It's just that… I need to know if I can trust you."

"And I'm here to tell you… you can't." Kira really didn't want to get their hopes high or get too friendly with him. He's still the Captain of 7th division. He may act as their friend… for now… But he's more than capable of turning into their enemy in a heartbeat.

"Honesty… that's… comforting." Andrew smiled and chuckled at such a blatant answer. "Fair enough. Well, our job… yours and mine… is to protect the sisters."

Kira looked at Lacus and Lamia. Upon seeing Lacus' priestess garments, he quickly understood what's happening and piece things up together. No wonder they assigned a Hakutenkun for the job. "Yeah. Thought as much. Seeing Lacus-san' getup… I think I get the gist of what's going on."

"Oh? Do you now?"

"Yes. I do. I knew more than I let on. Now come on. We gotta move away from here." Kira looked around. "Where are the other survivors?"

"We were scattered into the forest after that Genma attack." Lamia finally calmed down. "We were also looking for them when we ran into you."

"Then let's go. We've made a lot of noises. The Genma be swarming this place within moments." Kira motioned them all to move out. He turned to Lacus. "Can I have my weapon back?"

"Ha-aai!" Lacus nodded cheerfully. She flicked her finger, and the chains binding Shiki and the other weapons vanished into thin air.

Kira whistled. He plucked Shiki out and sheathed it back while muttering absent mindedly: "Arigatou." And when Kira get his head back up, Lacus is right in front of him by the inches, shocking him. Her face looked even more enamored than before with sparkles twinkling in her eyes, which only made her cuter. It kinda freaked Kira out… in a way. "…yes?"

"You just said… Arigatou?"

"…yes… it's… courtesy."

"No. I mean… you just said… Arigatou! In Japanese! You're Japanese?"

Kira blinked. "…yes?"'

"Wow!" Lacus clapped her hands together and jumped happily up and down, like a child who just got her Christmas present.

"Oh Lord, no." Lamia slapped her head in horror. Whereas Waltfeld merely laughed. "Here we go again."

"Is it true that Japanese eat their fishes raw? Did they wear topknots? Did you eat with chopsticks? Did you end all your sentences with gozaru?" Within seconds, Lacus quickly launched a tirade of questions while closing her distance to Kira. The boy glanced to Andrew and Lamia, asking for some explanation and help.

Lamia and Andrew was more amazed of the fact that the said Princess was standing so close to someone else not related by blood, and the said person was doing just fine. Upon seeing the panicked ninja and the fact that her sister is too close for comfort to the black clad nin, Lamia quickly explained. "My sister is a… what was the word…? A Nippon Otaku."

"Nippon Otaku?"

"She likes everything related to Japan."

"Oh." Kira nodded.

"Did you sleep on the floor? Is there really a mixed open onsen? Did you guys do tea ceremony?"

"Alright Lady. That's close enough." Kira grabbed hold of Lacus' shoulders and pushed her back as well as stopping her onslaught of questions. "We really don't have time for your hobby, missy. We should be going. NOW."

Lacus pouted but she nodded in agreement. A quick rearrangement and Kira and Andrew walked at the far front, Lacus and Lamia followed far behind. But even then Kira could feel Lacus' longing eyes were transfixed at him. Like a butterfly looking at a flower, eager to suck in all its nectars. Regardless, this travelling arrangement confused Kira to no end. Unable to contain his curiosity anymore, Kira asked Andrew straight on. "Waltfeld-san why…"

"…are we walking at such a great distance with the Clyne sisters?" The Hakutenkun guessed correctly. "It's Lacus. You see… no male has been able to stand within 10 feet radius around her. Those who dare to enter that range will start to weaken rapidly, lose consciousness in 3 minutes, and they'll be dead in 2."

"Wha…?" Kira looked incredulously at the pink haired princess.

"You're confused, I can tell. So did we. No one, not even I, a Hakutenkun, was exempt to that rule. We believe it was something about her powers. Such it was, it adversely affect anyone around her. Lady Lamia was able to withstand that harmful effect because she was her sister and family. They have blood ties, and thus they are protected. Other than that, Females can handle being around 4 feet from her, but any deeper and they start suffering the same fate. That's why we had to guard her like this. At a distance. You… Are the first and only male I've known who had been that close to her personal space… and still alive to tell the tale."

"Why? I mean… what caused her to develop that sort of affliction?"

"Well… I've heard several rumors… chief among them, because she possessed a sacred power… so holy, so powerful, so immaculate, no one is allowed to get close to her. The fainting and all is some sort of a… defense mechanism set up by herself to protect her powers from dissipating." Andrew shook his head and smiled at the sheer ridiculousness of the said rumor. "What do you think of that?"

Kira chuckled sarcastically. "I think that's just about the most ridiculous thing I have ever-"

"Aibou!" Kira's comment was cut off when he heard a familiar voice yelled to him. The group looked forward and saw it was Lowe… and company.

…both friendly… and hostile ones.

Kira held his breath.

Lowe apparently had discovered his crew, as well as the other survivors of the group, consisting of members of his Junk Guild, and a sizeable contingent of Ruby Exorcists. But they were currently under heavy attack as Genma Hunters and Knights came pouring down upon them from every direction. "Aibou! (Partner) We could use some help here!" The small army of the living is currently being hardpressed by the army of undead.

"Waltfeld-san, watch over the sisters." Kira grabbed Shiki and quickly rushed forward to give aid.

"You got it." Andrew pulled out his axes, maintaining vigilance.

Kira quickly rushed to Lowe's side. "You're okay?"

"I see you found the VIPs." Lowe grinned nervously. Things looked bad after all. "Hiken, HOMURA DAMA!" Lowe roared and sliced a genma with his katana. The Undead instantly combust inside out soon after and was running away screaming and growling.

"They're really swell girls." Kira commented sarcastically.

"We'll hold them off. You hurry up and get them away from here."

"What? I'm not leaving you behind!"

Lowe grinned. "You better. Just look at our sorry state." Kira looked and realized things really go badly. The Ruby Exorcists held their line, but no matter how much fire they throw at the Genma, they just keep coming back up. Lowe's Junk guild warriors fare no better either. Each one of them that fell quickly got back up and bolstered the enemy's ranks! A Ruby Exorcists had just finished sending a fireball when a knight burst through the flame and stabbed him, killing him instantly. "Gah…!" Within seconds, the Exorcists began turning into Genma as well, with his armor mutated properly. Another soldier, a Junk Guild spearman, futilely stabbed a Genma knight repeatedly to no avail, as the Undead continue to march forward. "Just go, partner. We'll buy some time for you with our lives." Even worse from them, Kira can make out in the distance, where another horde of Genma was coming.

Kira gritted his teeth. "Like hell you will." Before anyone could stop him, Kira marched forward straight to the front line.

"Oi! Aibou! What do you think you're doing?"

Waltfeld and the sisters who saw this were also bewildered at the shinobi's actions.

The Exorcists at the front had to stop sending fire when they saw the lone black warrior marched fearlessly towards an incoming horde of undead. Kira draw out his katana and glared fiercely at the undead army and declared: "Kage. Shinobi of Orb. Stand forth."

Six Genma rushed towards Kira. The boy growled, and in an instant, Kira unleashed a wide slash that cut all six opponents in one go and then he continued his pace past the stunned Genmas. After the shinobi walked past them, the zombies instantly crumbled to ashes, much to everyone's shock.

"W… What… just… happened?" Everyone alive who saw this gaped in disbelief.

Andrew had his jaw hung open in shock. Lamia's eyes widened. And Lacus… even her ever present smile vanished.

Kira growled and he didn't even wait for them to come to him, he rushed right into their midst, plowed through them like a lawnmower and cut them apart, leaving nothing but a trail of ashes and cinders behind him. A knight was cleaved into two. A hunter was beheaded and then bisected. Another knight was ripped apart by the chest, his sword was caught mid air by Kira who quickly used it to slash a few more Genmas. Dual wielding, Kira swirled around on the battlefield, slicing and dicing every Genma that came his way. After a few kills, the salvaged ancient blade was broken due to overuse and age. Kira tossed the useless sword and nailed it to a Genma's head, staggering it slightly before Kira finished it with bisection. Kira grabbed another sword littering around the now ash covered battlefield and repeat the process. Wherever his blade goes, the Undeads were instantly turned to ashes. Within moments, the Shinobi had cut a swath of carnage and used up dozens of salvaged swords. Only Shiki remained strong throughout the battle, nay, its glow grew brighter amidst the carnage, as if showing that the blade gets even stronger and stronger with every swing.

"YEEEEEEEHAAWWW!" Lowe cheered Kage on. "Keep it up, Pardner!"

Until at last, only a handful of Genma remained. Three Genma Knights were now charging towards Kira, and upon reaching striking range, they swing their swords at Kira. The boy waited until the blade was just millimeters away from him and he suddenly ducked and spin around, kicking the knights and sent them flying off the ground. Before they touched the ground, Kira swing Shiki in a circular motion and cut them all clean before they even touched the ground. When they did, they crumbled to dust, just like the others. Kira picked up a sword and rushed towards the remaining Genma. He blocked the first one's attack and the quickly disembowel its stomach. Kicked the second one's leg until its bone cracked and the undead fell, After which Kira split him by the chest with Shiki. And the last one, a knight carrying a mace roared. Kira simply threw the sword to his chest, nailing it before he ran up to him and landed a flying kick, hammering the blade further in before he ended it with a head split upon landing with Shiki.

And with that, all that's left is ashes and silence.

Kira swished Shiki away to throw away the ashes from his blade and then sheathed it back. He turned around to see the shocked visage of his audiences. "What?"

Later, the survivors regrouped, and led by Lowe, Waltfeld, and Kira, returned to the abandoned campsite. Throughout the trip, the Exorcists continue to chatter non-stop about how Kira, a single man; a single solitary man had just butchered a whole army of Genma, creating theories and presumption, ranging from rational to outright ridiculous… in Kira's opinion. Lacus and Lamia was inexplicably quiet throughout the trip.

"Hey, partner… how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You beat down those Genmas so easily."

"A little something my teacher told me: if you're crazy enough to try it, dissect them. The smaller the pieces the better. I just followed his advice and cut them apart. I had no idea they'll turn to ashes as the result." Kira explained nonchalantly. "I mean… I thought it was pretty natural thing to do… right?"

But upon seeing the gloom expressions on Lowe and the others, Kira knew right away that it's not normal.

"Partner, the reason the Genmas are so hard to deal with, is that because not only they're powerful; even when you cut them apart to pieces, they still won't die. Not the way you do them." Lowe explained.

"Fact is…" Waltfeld concluded. "I think you just 'killed' more Genma today than anyone ever did in the last 72 years. You're full of surprises mister Shinobi. Who's your teacher anyway?"

"Sorry. If I tell you, I had to kill you."

**000000000000000**

Soon, the group arrived at the abandoned encampment. The Knights and the Junk Guild quickly rebuild their messed up encampment and relight the fires. The knights quickly took their time and have the much needed rest. Kira also joined together with Lowe and his team, gathering around the fire, roasting their food. The red haired man was quick to introduce Kira to his crew. "Okay partner, meet the crew: this is Liam Garfield…"

"Pleasure to meet you, Shadow-san." A middle aged man with long straight hair bowed.

"And I'm Kisato Yamabuki." A hyper looking girl wearing a shirt that only covered the upper portion of her chest while exposing her waist area bare answered. "Yoroshku!"

"Pleasure to meet you all." Kira nodded. And then the Shinobi turned to Liam, whom Lowe referred earlier. "Garfield-san, I heard you have some extra map of the area? May I borrow some of them for my use, if you don't mind?"

"Why of course. I had plenty. Where are you heading really?"

"Ah, well…" Kira nervously pulled out that one shred piece of paper and gave it to Liam.

The man chuckled. "Oh dearrie. Right. I can cross check this location with my map and accurately pinpoint this location, and then I can give you a new marked map."

"Thank you very much, Garfield-san."

"You're very much welcome."

Just then, an Exorcist came and bowed, first to Lowe, and then, with more reverence, to Kira before delivering his message. "Master Guele, Lord Genma Slayer… lady Clyne had asked for you."

Kira and Lowe looked at each other. "Which Clyne is this?"

"Both of them, my Lord."

'My lord?' Kira perked at the calling. Regardless, Kira and Lowe followed the Exorcist to the main tent. Throughout the trip, Kira can see the Exorcists and the Knights were looking at him with some sort of… admiration and adoration in their eyes. Almost as if they're looking at a messiah or something. That look made Kira felt somewhat uncomfortable.

The guards to the main tent opened the door for them, and they entered, while the Exorcist bowed one last time to Kira before he left as well.

Inside, Lacus, Lamia, and Andrew was waiting for them inside. And then there's an unknown woman, with a short orange hair, wearing an eyepatch as well as adorning a ridiculously thick but sleek armor standing guard near Lacus, carrying a massive spear. Lacus, in particular, sit in the pedestal, giving out a serene and sacred aura. She's still smiling as usual, but her smile is more solemn and calm, instead of childish or mischievous. She doesn't look like that girl who was squealing so incessantly earlier. And yet, even without her childish aura, she remained stunningly beautiful.

Even Kira was unnerved at this. He quickly cleared his throat to regain his bearings. "You sent for us?"

"Yes." Lamia nodded. "As… you might well aware… we're not just here for the fun of it. We're here for…"

"The Pilgrimage." Kira cuts her off and quickly unveiled his not so inconsiderable knowledge. "Yes. I know why you're all here. I can already tell judging by Lacus-san's garment. You're here for the Pilgrimage. Year after year, Zaft sent a priestess with heavy escort to visit each and every one of seven sacred spots on Junius, which you all called the Sanctuary." Kira explained his understanding as he pointed at the pillars of blue light emanating in the distance. "The places where those pillars of light came from, those are the so called Sanctuary, right?"

Everyone nodded. "Yes. You're absolutely right, Kage-sama." Lacus smiled kindly. Amazing. Her tone also changed from childish to dignified and elegant. "As the priestess of the current pilgrimage, it is my duty to visit each and every sanctuary on Junius and pray there, purifying it. It is said that, once we've purified all seven Sanctuary, we can restore this continent back to its former glory."

"However… no one has been able to do that." The one eyed woman spoke. "Forgive me. Hilda Harken. Lacus-sama Royal Guard." She bowed as she introduced herself.

Kira nodded. "Yes. I know that. No one has been able to complete the deed. Mostly died during the way, others gave up halfway and then get killed on the return trip. There's been only ONE woman, who's been here… and back. Although she cannot finished the deed either." Kira's tone grew heavier with sorrow as this statement brought back the memory of the said woman to his mind.

"Yes. The venerable Lady Lennore Zala, the legendary High Priestess." Lacus nodded again.

"You're well informed master Kage." More and more, Waltfeld became even more impressed with the shinobi's vast knowledge.

"Not informed. I just know. To a disgusting extent." Kira murmured the last part in low tune. But his mood suddenly worsened again. "In case you're wondering, I'm Japanese, but there was a time when I used to live in the Plant continents. So I've learnt all I need to know."

It is then, Lamia suddenly choose to stand right in front of Kira, and to Lowe's shock, she fell on her knees and knelt down before Kira. "Kage… no, Lord Kage… I humbly beg you for your assistance. I've been informed by Lowe Guele of your arrangements, and that you have very limited time. But please… allow me to beseech you for a little of your time and your aid. Please… help us. Our lives are in your hands. You… who had the gift of defeating that which cannot be defeated. We will make it worth your while I promise you."

Kira looked at Lamia and then to Lacus. "Unfortunately… you have nothing with you that I need."

Lamia gasped. "I… I can offer you title-"

"Like I said…" Kira quickly cut her off again. "You have nothing that you can offer me. And titles are practically the most worthless thing to me. But… let me ask you this. Why did you do this?" Kira stared at Lamia. "Why did you come here? Why did you beg my help? Why do you need it?" Kira eyed Lacus, as if trying to say that this question was meant for her, not to Lamia.

Regardless, Lamia answered. "Because… we wish to see this continent restored to the way it was… to make it once again our pride and glory."

"Not good enough." Kira snorted and was about to turn and leave.

"WAIT!" Lamia panicked and rose up. "Please… listen to me… Let me appeal to your better nature. Our people had suffered greatly. Every year, we tried and tried. But every time it simply get worse. The casualties had since reached hundreds and thousands if not millions. We… we're really desperate, lord Kage."

"And yet you keep repeating this tradition. Sending more and more people to their deaths, and for what? Pride? Glory? Or perhaps there's greed at work here?"

"No! Of course not!" Lamia retorted.

"Then tell me why you desperately need my help! And tell me the truth this time. Because if you keep answering that you wish to return this continent to its glory, then you're answering what your country told you to answer. And I tell you right I don't give a rat's ass about what your country think. So I'll ask you one more time. Why did you need my help?"

"For Lacus." Lamia admitted. "I just want her to return home safely, that's all. Year after year, the priestess who entered this pilgrimage died and then suffered a fate worse than death. I will not have my sister share that fate."

"Lamia-chan." Lacus frowned at her sister's admission.

"Please." Lamia knelt once again before Kira. "I'm begging you. Please protect Lacus."

And then, to the shock of everyone, Lacus too descended from her pedestal and knelt right next to her sister. "I too asked that you do the same to my sister. Please, Kage-sama."

Kira sighed and turned around as he began to walk away, seemingly ignoring the sister's heartfelt request. Until… "I'll do it." Kira declared.

Everyone gasped in pleasant surprise.

"I'll do it. For as long as I can afford to. But make no mistake… I'm not doing this for you girls. It's just…" Kira remembered again of how the Genma kept their victims alive even when they're supposed to be dead. That was too cruel. Even by his standards. And Lady Lennore is probably suffering the same fate out here, somewhere. "…no human deserves that kind of fate. No human. As evil as people can get… better those people… than these Genmas."

Lacus and Lamia smiled in relief. Lacus in particular was so happy that Kira will stay a little longer. She quickly rushed towards the brunette. Lowe, who saw this, quickly ran away from Lacus, conforming with the 10 feet radius rule. He quickly warned Kira to do the same. But before Kira can do so, Lacus had glomped on him from behind, much to the shock of everyone in the room.

"Arigatou-gozaimasu! Kage-samaaa!" Lacus singsongly cheered and tightly hugged the nin from behind.

"O… OI!" Kira blushed furiously beneath his mask. "What's the big idea?"

"Ano ne! I also would like to ask more questions about your country, Kage-sama!" Lacus had reverted back to her usual childish and ridiculously naïve Nippon Otaku persona.

"My country? Ri-ight…" Kira chuckled kindly. What harm is there to tell her a few stories about his home country? "Alright, alright. Sit down. And I'll tell you whatever you needed to know."

"Yay! I'm so happy!" Lacus let go of Kira and eagerly sat on the floor.

"Well, if that be the case, then I suppose that's it for today's meeting. I shall leave you all for tonight." Andrew bowed before the two sisters and made his way through the door.

"Ditto." Lowe followed suit. But before the two man leave they bent down next to Kira and whispered to his ears.

"Good luck." Andrew whispered.

"God be with you." Lowe followed.

"Guys? I'm just gonna tell her a few stories and answer some of her questions about my own home country until she feel sleepy. How hard can it be?"

"See, that's the problem." Lowe smiled nervously. "Her sister is okay… but… Lacus-chan is… well…"

"Once Lacus-sama start asking questions about this particular subject… she'll NEVER get sleepy."

"Get ready yourself to go on without sleep for three days." Lowe remembered his own experience with the pink haired princess. What a nightmare.

"At least." Andrews added.

And already some color drained from Kira's face. The nin looked at the smiling Lacus. It's just difficult to say anything that might hurt her feelings when she looked so cute like that. Kira gulped. 'Why I do get the feeling that this girl might become the death of me?'

**0000000000000**

Kira wasn't sure how long he and Lacus stayed awake. Lamia and Hilda had long since fallen asleep. But Lacus continue to tirelessly ask literally hundreds of questions. The girl must've been holding it out for ages.

"So, see, honorifics is used based on not only age… but also the level intimacy or respect. For example: -sama is used usually to refer to someone of higher rank, or someone you respected. It's markedly more respectful version of _san_. It is used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's customers, and sometimes toward people one greatly admires. In some cases they serve the same purpose with Dono or danna."

"I see… So I've been calling you Kage-sama. I guess it's a good calling."

"But my rank isn't that high, Milady. Maybe you should just call me with –San."

"Kage…-san?"

Kira nodded. "Yes. Kinda like that."

"Thank you very much, Kage-sam… erm… Kage-san!" Lacus chuckled.

It was then Lamia choose that time snorted in her sleep while mumbling something about dango and kitchen knife. Kira and Lacus looked at the said girl and they had to fight back a laugh. Lacus smiled and moved to her sister, covering her sleeping figure with a blanket and combed her hair gently.

Kira looked at Lacus' facial features. She's a European, of Scandinavian descent. Yet she showed such a great interest in a country half a world away. "May I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course?"

"Where is this fondness of my country came from anyway?"

"Oh!" Lacus chuckled and was slightly flustered. "My sensei."

"Your… sensei?"

"I'm a shinobi too you know." Lacus announced happily.

"A witch, a priestess, and a shinobi altogether?" Kira whistled quietly. "That's a handful."

"I bet." Lacus smile grew wider. "My sensei was a travelling Shinobi. I met him by accident, and he took an interest to teach me about the art of ninjutsu. He often told me stories of his home country far in the east… And I was bit. I was bit real bad… I woke up one day and all I can think of is Japanese this, Japanese that…" Lacus blushed even further in embarrassment. "…frustrating my sister and my father to no end. But… I like it. Though I've… never been there myself. You know what I want to see the most?"

"Yes?"

"Sakura. I want to see Sakura tree blooming. They say it's beautiful. I'd bet it's breathtaking." Lacus dreamily imagine the shape and appearance of the Sakura tree.

Kira smiled kindly. "Yes. It is beautiful."

Lacus chuckled happily… but also sadly. "But… I may not be able to see them though."

At this, Kira frowned. "Clyne-hime."

"Yes?"

"Would you mind stepping outside for a moment?"

Lacus obliged and followed Kira outside. They found a private spot where no one can see them.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Sorry?" Lacus' smile slightly faded.

Kira glared at Lacus. "Why didn't you answer my question back then? I know you know… that question wasn't meant for your sister. It was meant for you. So why didn't you answer it?"

Lacus smile vanished completely this time. "Kage-san, I'm not sure I follow. I answered your question. I asked you to protect my sister."

"That was your sister's answer. You merely copying her answer the same way she's copying the answer given to her by her country. So I'll ask again. Why did you come here?"

"…to do what I can do. In this age and era, people are dying… every day. I want to do something. Anything. I had no right to do any less than them." Lacus mourned.

And yet, for some reason, Kira still feel something amiss. "You're lying. Not to me, that doesn't matter. The worst part is you're lying to yourself, Clyne-hime." Lacus glared angrily at Kira, but the shinobi was unfazed. "I'm not interested in your personal shit. I don't care if you have some… underlying goal or motive or whatever. And quite frankly, if you want to continue lying, be my guest. But you better know some limits. Know that these people… they loved you. They revere you, they walked through the gates of Hell for you. They'd **die** for you. Especially your sister. You keep this up… and then one day you'll find the blood of your loved ones in your pretty little hands."

Lacus now appear to be visibly uncomfortable being around this shinobi. But not because she disliked everything he said. But because she kept hearing nothing but truth flowing out of that masked mouth, heavily loaded with personal experience.

"I'm not trying to scare you princess. I'm telling you because it had happened to me." Kira was referring to his experience with Kuzzey. "I don't want that to happen to you. Or anyone else. Not if I can help it. So here's my advice: if you truly loved your sister as you've professed… then you better be honest." Kira saw at the distance, the sun was rising from the east; morning has come, even though it's still dark. "And you better do it real quick."

And with that, Kira left the pink princess alone, her mind is filled with thoughts and conflict.

**0000000000000**

Came morning, the Knights and the Junk Guild had break camp.

The Exorcists were all lined up in a disciplined formation. While in stark contrast, the Junk guild soldiers were massed up wherever and disorderly band.

They all waited outside the main tent, where the sisters were still inside. Other than the other priestesses, the sisters' royal guards, and Hakutenkun, no one else is allowed to enter. So they were quite surprised when the first person to walk out of the tent was Kira, followed closely by Waltfeld. Waltfeld quickly took his position at the head of the army, whereas Kira remained in waiting, near the door. The Knights murmured among each other at the shinobi's audacity.

But then, Lacus and Lamia walked out of the tent right next to Kira, in such close proximity with the Princess, and the shinobi lived still, to the shock and surprise of everyone.

"Wow. He's male and he's still alive? At such a close distance with the Princess?"

"How did he do that?"

"Who is that guy?"

Waltfeld cleared his throat to silence the chattering. And then he made his report to Lamia. "We're ready to move, Milady."

Lamia nodded and turned to Lacus, who also nodded. And then, they looked at Kira, who's been waiting for them.

Waltfeld smiled. "Kage-san… may we press you for… an anecdote… or two? Just some words of encouragement, if you have them?"

Kira's eyes widened. "I'm not sure I'm qualified."

"I think that's a good idea too!" Lacus chortled. "I can vouch. You have quite a gift of gab! What you did last night to me was proof of that."

"WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT?" Lowe screeched in horror. But he's practically voicing the horror of every male present with a crush on the Pink Princess. Which is another way of saying everyone suddenly gave the shinobi their undivided attention and deathglare. Waltfeld gulped nervously, Lamia and Hilda, who fell asleep last night, quickly put a double chokehold on Kira. "You're going to tell me… what exactly happened last night… in every detail!" Lamia hissed dangerously while Hilda menacingly placed her spear on Kira's head.

Kira glared at Lacus, who smirked mischievously in retaliation. The shinobi finally take a deep breath and walk up front. He looked at the army of Exorcists and the Junk guild soldiers before him. And to think, a few days ago, he was slaughtering them, and today he's leading them. He took a deep breath, and began. "First of all… I'm not sure if I'm the right person to speak of this. I don't know about you people… but this is truly my first time here. Whatever knowledge I have of this place was based solely from bits and pieces. This is to say I dare not believe that I'm more knowledgeable about this place than any of you."

The exorcists listened on.

"My sensei… laid down 4 basic rules about this place:

Rule no. 1: Don't get lost. You get lost, you're most likely dead. I am, fortunately, an exception to this rule – but it's a bad example that you must not follow.

Rule no. 2: Don't be noisy. Unless you can't help it. That means no cheers (everyone looked at Lowe, the loudest mouth in vicinity), no roars, no nothing.

Rule no. 3: There is no corpse. Even though you'll see a LOT of them, but there aren't. So stay away from them at all cost.

Rule no. 4; and the most important of all: DON'T GET KILLED – you don't stay dead for long.

And that was the 4 basic rules." Kira recited the rules Mwu spoke to them yesterday. "But I think… I can add one more: We stay as one. We're standing right now, in front of the Gates of Hell. And I'm a weapon. A weapon that happens to be able to kill these Undeads. But even with that fact… I've learned to know that there are limits to even what I can do. And I know not what they'll throw at us. But whatever comes out of these gates, we'll have more chance for survival only if we work together." Everyone murmured an agreement. "Do you understand? We stay together, we'll survive."

Everyone nodded. Kira glanced at Lamia and Waltfeld, signing that was the end of the speech. Lamia also nodded, and Waltfeld gave the sign for the army to begin marching in a layered defensive formation. Lacus was placed at the center, with Hilda and some other knights, which appeared to be female knights, guarded the circle within 4 feet radius of Lacus, forming the first circle of defense. The rest of the other knights stay well clear out of 10 feet radius, forming the secondary outer circle of defense, managed by Waltfeld and Lowe. Kira and Lamia had the honor of forming the final circle of defense at the core and personally guarded the said Priestess in close proximity, standing right next to her.

Lamia in particular, looked happier than yesterday. With Kira, the one man capable of killing Genma-permanently, their chances of surviving this Pilgrimage looks better than ever. Lowe was still a bit rattled over the fact that Kira had spent a whole night with Lacus Clyne… and he even made an impression! To say he was jealous out of his skull will be an understatement.

"You can't help it, Lowe! You can't even get within barely 12 feet of her." Kisato barked.

"I know…! But I'm still extremely **jealous!"** In frustration, Lowe kicked a pebble. The pebble hit a small rock, the small rock hit a larger rock. The troops stopped to see the event unfolding. The larger rock hit several medium sized rock, and they each hit a larger rock, and so on and so forth… until finally they came down as a rampaging landslide of rocks down the cliff, whose noise can be heard for miles.

Everyone stopped. Lowe suddenly felt really… really nervous.

"The natives are getting restless." Kira exasperatedly pointed at an incoming stampede of the rampaging dead who was drawn by that noise, and they're coming their way, fast.

"Ah… Oopsie?" Lowe remarked innocently while everyone glared angrily at him.

But what's done is done. Waltfeld quickly take command and assemble the army. "Lancers form up for advance, sabers lock your shields, archers ready, Exorcists prepare for suppressive fire."

Kira pulled out Shiki and prepared to charge forward. But before he can do so…

"Kage-san!" Lacus called.

"Yes?" Kira turned around and looked at the girl smiling innocently.

And then, all the sudden, she leaned forward, cupped his cheek with her hands, and brought her lips to his masked mouth.

Everyone gasped in horror, including Kira.

"Wh… What was that for?" Kira gasped.

"Tee-hee. I'm returning that little favor you did to me back in the cliff." Lacus smiled innocently.

"W… Wha…" Already Kira can feel every jealous young male knight in vicinity is itching to hack him to pieces.

"…And one more thing…" Lacus leaned closer to Kira's ears, hugging him, much Kira's further shock.

She whispered quietly in a cold tone:

"**I **_**HATE**_** you."**

Kira's surprise gasp turned into a dark look. And he whispered a quiet reply:

"**The feeling's MUTUAL."**

Lacus let go and returned to her spot, smiling coldly in satisfaction to Kira, which many fail to understand its true meaning: she really, really hate him.

Kira, likewise, returned the cold smile with a murderous angry glare before he turned that look towards the incoming Genma army.

The Shinobi pulled out his Shiki and charged forward.

**0000000000000**

On that day, a bond was forged between these two souls.

But neither of them had yet to realize of just how much deeper their bond will go.

…Of the love and hatred that will entail in it…

…And just how much this bond will cause them to break and destroy one another, in more ways than one.

**00000000000000**

The Miracle of Junius

On 14th February, 72 years before the current timeline, a pocket terrorist cell of the Order of Blue Cosmos secretly performed a successful Demon Summoning ritual, right in the center of Junius' capital city, summoning the Genmas into the mortal world. The effect was instantaneous, and catastrophic. The performers of the said rituals were killed in the act. Torn apart and made into sacrifices for the coming demons. Inability to get an accurate numbering of the victims caused the records to greatly undercount the numbers of its victims by hundreds and thousands. In truth, a million died on the first week. Another 2 million followed at the end of the month. The Genma spread uncontrollably: killing, ravaging, corrupting, and converting everyone and everything into another one of their diabolical kind. It was a massacre. Worse, the Genmas had begun to assimilate nautical capabilities. And their spread of destruction would've ravaged another continent across the oceans as well.

It was prevented… by nothing sort of miracle. When the threat of the Demons was at its direst, a freak tidal storm, unearthly powerful, miraculously appeared out of nowhere and literally ripped the entire continent off its foundations while ripping its surface to pieces at the same time. The Tidal Storm pushed Junius away from the other continents. For months, the said continent was left adrift, before it finally settles down on a spot right beneath Australia. The continent itself has been ripped asunder and almost beyond recognition, to say nothing of its currently warped and otherworldly ecology. Soon, a research team was sent to investigate the condition of the said continent. As expected it was swarming with Genmas. Former inhabitants of the said lands, now warped into monstrosities of demonic sort. And yet, beneath the ashes of destruction, a miracle was found.

Seven pillars of light were found shining out from seven locations in that dark lands. The light was not unholy. It was sacred and pure. The Genmas were terrified by it, to say the least. One of the research team, who happened to be a Priest, performed Purification… a holy prayer. The act amplified the holy powers of these sacred lights a thousand times over, purifying and effectively banishing every demon within vicinity. Though unfortunately it was not enough to permanently heal the damned continent, it was enough to fill the Advanced Race with hope and conviction. Hope that one day; they may be able to restore these damned Continent to its former glory… and conviction that the Gods were watching over them. How else would one explain these series of miracles? These discoveries also further solidify Zaft Empire's will to wage open war, being convinced that not only they're waging war against the enemies of their race; they're waging a war against the enemy of their Gods.

The research team attempted to continue to the second sacred ground, now dubbed as the Sanctuary, but alas, they cannot pierce through an onslaught of demons barring their way. The research team had to abandon their mission and returned home. But unfortunately, everyone died of their injuries on their way back. But the priest who performed the first purification had lived long enough to pass on his experience to future generations. The Research team was forevermore deemed as the First Pilgrims. And ever since that day, year after year, the Zaft Empire assembled her best warriors to participate in the Pilgrimage. The Pilgrimage goal is but one: to perform purification in all seven Sanctuaries, thereby purifying the continent from its corruption, forever. A few years later, Zaft also established the Ruby Exorcists. Knights specifically trained to combat demonic threats with faith and fire.

Despite this effort, in 72 years, no Pilgrim has been able to finish their Pilgrimage and purify all seven sanctuaries. They were either killed upon arrival or on their way home when they failed to go on. There's been only one known relative success: the Grand Priestess Lennore Zala, who managed to get to all the way to perform the Purification on the fifth Sanctuary ground, and returned home. Though she was unable to complete her pilgrimage, Lennore Zala's success was referred by all Pilgrims as the best shining example, and she was considered their best hope to finally purify Junius. Unfortunately, 3 years after her safe return, Lennore Zala embarked on a second Pilgrimage… of which she did not survive.

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

And there you go. They finally meet. For all of you guys who had been patiently waiting for this chapter for-like-forever… congrats.

The 25th chapter, submitted right before 25th of December. Hehe. Consider this my Christmas Present to you loyal readers.

And I need some break. My mind is in a total mess when making this. And my fingers ache… oh… swell…

Well, Merry Christmas guys. And a happy new year.


	26. The Tiger, the Dragon, and the Princess

Kage/Shadow is Kira – but on this particular Arc, and to capitalize the fact that this is a Kira-Lacus fic… I'm writing him as Kira, but others will still call him Kage/Shadow.

And again… I will soon move this fic to M-rate. A precursor for future chapters.

Lamia is like a… pseudo OC. From her name, you guys can guess that she was based on Meer. Though… she's less bitchy and I gave her a character of an overprotective little sister and warrior princess. For a moment she may looked like some additional character… but I had an interesting role in store for her – and that is far later.

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Not even the song. Mizu No Akashi belongs to its rightful owner.

Please… read and review

**00000000000000**

_I don't recall the last time I ever hated someone_

**Honestly it didn't even start as hatred**

_At first, I even thought of him to be a kind person. Maybe he is. _

**She seems like a kind girl at first. A bit of a ditz, but… kind nonetheless.**

_But when he spoke to me that night…_

**I just don't know. At first I didn't care, but the more I saw her…**

_I felt like his purple eyes had just… pierced through me and then strip me naked, seeing all my secrets like an open book._

**That blue eyes of hers were all too familiar… no different with these walking corpses I've been slaying…**

_For obvious reasons… I was… angry… who is he to say those words to me?_

**I just can't stand the sight of her… it reminded me too much of… argh…**

_He knew nothing of me! And we just met barely a few hours ago! How dare he!_

**The more I see her, and with everything that is going on, the more I realized… what a crazy era I lived in**

_But I looked at his eyes. His purple eyes. It was so full of pain. So full of rage. And I cursed myself for being unable to retort every word he uttered._

**I was furious. Really furious. I hold it back all the time when her sister and her bodyguard were watching me. But that last conversation really is the last straw.**

_What he said to me left me with nothing but discomfort. It quickly turned to anger… and before I knew it… _

**God… give me the strength not to kill her…**

_**I hate her/him.**_

_**God help me…**_

_**I hate her/him so much **_

**Chapter 26**

**The Tiger, The Dragon, and the Princess**

There are various things that can kill you in the continent of the Undead. A full charge of a whole army of frenzied zombies, for example.

"TETSUGA TENSHOU!" Kira unleashed an onslaught of his largest Tetsuga tenshou yet. The shockwave plow through an entire army of Genma hunters, ripping them all to shreds in a blink of an eye and turned them to dust. The remaining survivor Genmas were quickly torn apart by a familiar slivering black blur.

An army of Genma Knights and Hunters: 10 minutes and 20 seconds

Not to mention the hellish demonic weather is far from… anything normal and deadly to humans. Like a heavy rain of highly acidic blood.

The exorcists quickly ran into the closest cover as the black sky brought a downpour of red rain. Each droplet was acidic enough to even melt through an exorcist' armor in a few seconds. Kira grunted slightly and then, he suddenly had an idea. Transforming Shiki into its Aoiro Shiki form, Kira held the great sword over his head. And then, with a roar, he swung the gigantic blade forward, slicing the heavens. The black sky was split, literally, and the bloody rain was blown away along with the black clouds. Unfortunately it was not enough to pierce through the darkened sky, but… hey, the rain stopped.

Acid Blood Rain: 1 minute and 35 seconds

And let's not forget the terrain. A hostile, the most dangerous environment one can imagine.

Kira and Lowe plastered several high explosive tags to an enormously tall stony spiky structure made of fused bones, while the other knights were wondering how they were supposed to cross the giant river of boiling blood lava before them. But as soon as the two were done, they quickly ran as far away as they could before – BTOOOM! The pillar's base was blasted to bits and the whole structure began to tilt forward before it finally crashed on the other side with a splash, creating a makeshift bridge that connected the two sides of the river.

"I'd say that gives us a few days before the lava river melt that pillar down." Kira looked at Lowe who approved his estimation with a few solemn nods.

Blood Lava River: about 10 seconds.

And the deeper you go… the fiercer, and the more nightmarish creature awaits you.

A bestial abomination made of amalgamated different corpses burst out of the ground and start charging towards them on all fours. "That thing looked like it was made of… different corpses." Lacus frowned.

"Let's study it, **after** we kill it." Kira growled grumpily as he raised the Midori Shiki and generated its deadly explosive green arrow from his armored right arm. The arrow charged with bursting fire before Kira let it loose as a green beam arrow of energy. The arrow zoomed through the battlefield and hit the Hulk by the mouth. 5 seconds later, the arrow exploded into a giant conflagration in the shape of raging lion that blew the abomination to bits inside out, leaving nothing but ashes to be studied.

Abominable Genma Hulk: as detailed above.

The pilgrims now began to understand Kira's general lack of fear of this place. He practically cut a swath of ashes all across the continent, single handedly. The Exorcists had trained all their lives in the event they are ready to fight and sell their lives dearly in the blazes of glory… but… with the way things are, their image of a glorious blazing last stand is officially shattered as the pilgrimage turned into nothing more than a picnic walk in the park. Well… figuratively speaking.

"Hiken! HOMURA DAMA!" Lowe swing his katana in a horizontal arc, the blade ignited mid swing, sending forth a firestorm that engulf the Genmas. The monsters screeched and wailed as they ran away, completely ablaze.

A Genma hunter was pushed to the ground before Kira put a foot on its chest and slashed its throat, turning it to dust a moment later. Three Knights charged at him but Kira slipped past them, mutilated their legs and beheaded the three of them with one stroke.

Kira and Lowe is pretty much the only ones in the pilgrimage who can cause some REAL damage to the Genma attacks, outside of the powerful Hakutenkun, Andrew Waltfeldt. But so far, the situation hasn't grown as dire as to needing the desert tiger to swing his axe. And somewhere along the line, Lowe suddenly established a friendly rivalry with Kira, competing on who can bust out the most Genma in a skirmish. A rather one sided rivalry (mostly due to a wide margin in the Genma killcount), but if Kira mind, he doesn't show it. It's easy to track which person is responsible for which kill. Lowe had taken Kira's advice of dissection to heart. Combine that with his explosive fighting style (literally and figuratively) using his grenades and fire based attacks from his katana, this creates an extremely potent Genma counter fighting style which leaves behind localized destruction, small explosive craters, and trails of black charred earth and corpses' pieces. In a rather stark contrast, wherever Kira's shadowy figure quietly threads, white ashes is all that will be left trailing behind his black figure. The shinobi also fought with a combination of his superweapon, and sometimes, the terrain itself, all this was done with terrifying speed and even more horrifying cold silence and precision.

"Hiken! GURREN KAINA!" Lowe launched a high uppercut at a Genma by the head with his explosive tag riddled glove. The Genma Knight upper half was blasted to smithereens in an instant towering conflagration that followed. The said glove was quickly reduced to cinders.

"You know Lowe… don't you think it would be more prudent if you stop screaming your attack names out loud, every now and then?" Kira sliced a hunter as he stood back to back with Lowe. "Your screams attract them."

"It's spirit, Pardner! You just can't keep that much flaming spirit inside here without letting it out every now and then!" Lowe smirked as he put on a new glove, replacing the one that was in cinders just now.

"Well… it's not like they care… Ah, who am I saying?" Kira's comment was quickly cut off as the two warriors quickly charged forward again as the Genma swarmed upon them, and working in concert, they enter a macabre of fire and steel, shredding and burning everything within reach, making a short work of wave after wave of Genmas coming their way.

A Genma Hunter swing its claw past Kira's head, and the shinobi managed to barely dodge the attack by a hairbreadth. But the claw snagged Kira's headband. In rage, the shinobi cut the demon's arm as Lowe stabbed it by the chest with his fist, before he again ignited another "Gurren Kaina!" inside out. The Demon was blasted to bits. And then it was over.

Kira gazed around the battlefield to see if there will be any more unwanted enemies. There's none as far as he can tell. He looked at the severed demon arm on the ground. It turned to ashes as he looked upon it… leaving just his mangled headband. The demon's claw tore right through its cloth. He needed to replace it later, but for now he can't use it anymore. "Tch." Kira sighed in annoyance and put the severed headband back into his pocket bag. His messy brown hair is in full display now. Kira scratched his hair and shook his head several times. He's been killing a hell lot of Genma this morning, and their ashes are everywhere, including his hair.

"Ha! Ha! I think there's going to be ashes in your hair for the next few months." Lowe snorted in glee.

"Oh, shut up, you."

"Regroup!" Waltfeldt can be heard bellowing from behind.

And the pilgrims assume mobile formation again as Kira also returned to his post at Lacus' inner circle. Kira especially noted that the pillar of light which they headed is rapidly getting bigger and bigger, signifying that they are getting closer. "We're nearing the sanctuary."

"It won't be long now. Just a short walk. There's not much left here but bodies and bones." Lamia pace seem quickened slightly.

But Kira sternly noted in a cold tone: "That was the last words of one of my men before a Genma rip him to pieces a few seconds later."

And the girl stopped on track in horror and nervously turned to the Shinobi.

Kira next advised her in a friendlier tone. "Let's not get too over-excited. We're still hip-deep in danger area. Especially the closer we get to the prize."

"Hear, hear." Hilda, ever responsible for the safety of the two princesses, agreed wholeheartedly with Kira's cautionary note. And Lamia humbly nodded and slowed down her pace.

Kira also looked at the other pink haired Princess. Ever since that night, Lacus had given him the silent treatment. Likewise, Kira isn't so keen on engaging any conversation with the Princess either. However, they did throw each other subtle angry glances and deathglare every now and then. But as they approached the Sanctuary, Kira noticed a different kind of silence around the Princess. This silence is serene and calm, born out of focus and concentration. Apparently she's preparing for whatever task she came for.

"It took massive amount of spiritual energy to purify a sanctuary." Lamia explained. "Lacus is currently concentrating, building, gathering up all her spiritual energy, charging it up, preparing to unleash it in a single burst during the purification ceremony."

Kira may not be a priest, but he nevertheless understood the concept and nodded.

A short, thankfully undisturbed, walk later, and they finally arrived at the base of the light. As the pilgrims continue to walk into the light, the pillar grew brighter and larger… until it finally engulf and blind them. Kira, having never experienced something like this before tensed and grunted when the light swallowed him. He can feel the light pierced through him. But it doesn't hurt. Rather, it felt… warm, comfortable… and pure. Kira find it an enjoyable feeling.

When the light finally subsided, the Pilgrims finally found the use of their eyes again.

As soon as his sight returned, Kira's eyes widened in disbelief as his jaw hung in awe.

"So… this is… the Sanctuary?"

It was a sight of Heaven in Hell. Lush and rich greenery with beautiful and lively vegetations, enshrined with flowers of various types, all bloomed beautifully. White warm rocks, jutting out of the green patched earth. Mighty ancient trees stood majestically, pointing high above. Not the diabolical kind which was made of amalgamated fossilized flesh and bone, but genuine wooden tree, complete with its rich crown of emerald green leaves and flowers. At the center of this heavenly environment is an enormous structure, the source of the pillar of light, bursting to the sky. It's an enormous great tree, created by the merging of the largest of the mighty elder trees. The trees were entwined with each other in an intricately beautiful manner, forming a nature-made temple… no, a citadel made of tree and rock and whatever other nature's bounty that was integrated into its construction, and they meshed perfectly, like a seamless castle made of a single stone. So perfect, in fact, Kira consider it impossible to be made by human hand. This was also confirmed by the fact that the nature-made citadel was further decorated with floating white rocks, some are larger than life, others a tiny pebble, and they all circle around the tower of light, adding to its majesty.

But, above all, is the atmosphere. It was sacred. It was divine. Calm, and quiet… and above all… it was bountifully peaceful. So peaceful, in fact, Kira, who had been constantly on guard throughout his time in this island, felt compelled to drop down his weapon then and there. It was as if there's no way something bad can happen here. It was as if all the horrors that Kira had endured from the first time he took up arms to this point is just a dream.

"I can bet you're jaw hung right now." Lowe snickered as he looked at Kira's awed eyes. Kira was too mesmerized to respond. "Errhh… Pardner, something wrong?"

"What?" Kira flabbergasted as he regained his senses. "No. Nothing. It's just… it's… it's beautiful. I've seen enough hellish things on this island to last a few lifetimes… I… Well… I…" Kira was so entranced by the beauty he was lost for words.

Waltfeldt laughed in understanding, slapped the shinobi's back. "Yeah. I know what you mean. It's unbelievable how something so heavenly can exist in a place so hellish."

Kira chuckled as he gazed the surroundings. It's a bit eerie. The Hellish warping of the demons stop right where the light shines. The aura, generated by the tower of light, created a perimeter. An area. Anything within this area is full of life. And in stark contrast, outside the perimeter, it's Hell incarnate.

"Now you know why it's called a miracle." Waltfeldt saw what Kira saw and explained. "This light rejected all that which is unholy. Demons and their spawns alike. As such, life flourished here and more importantly, they endured. The demons cannot taint it. We never knew why or how. But… it was enough for us." Waltfeldt gazed upon the Tower of light with reference. And now that Kira noticed it, the other Exorcists too were gazing upon the light with reference. Some even went so far as to kneel and pray before it. Waltfeldt tapped Kira's back. "This is a good chance for you to catch some rest. I'd imagine slaughtering your way here put up quite a strain."

Kira couldn't agree more. Yes, Genma turned to ashes the instant he killed them. But when Kira cleaved through them, they're still flesh. Rotting and falling apart as they were, flesh still gave some resistance when they were cut. And resistance means extra effort and extra stamina needed. Several other knights also decided to rest up and relax their vigilance. He looked at the Princess. But he couldn't find her. Surprisingly, even Hilda and Lamia didn't seem to be in panic with their charge nowhere in sight. "Where's…"

"Lacus-sama is making the final preparation for the purification ceremony. She's not to be disturbed by anyone." Hilda stated.

Kira nodded and obeyed. Everyone seems quite certain that there won't be any danger here. Kira decided to hold their actions for it and so he too rested his guard and joined Lowe and his team and other knights and exorcists around a campfire. Liam is currently tallying the number of kills for Kira and Lowe.

"I had the count… Shadow: 278, Lowe: 55. I'm sorry Lowe, you're still far behind." Liam had just made the accumulated count of Kira and Lowe's Genma headcount.

"Aww man!" Lowe threw himself back in disappointment. "It wasn't really a fair match, ya know. Shadow only need to lethally hit them once to kill them. I had to hack them to pieces."

Kira chuckled quietly and agreed. Indeed, that was way too unfair of an advantage.

"But you're the fire Expert! This is embarrassing!" Kisato roared angrily as she had to hand the knights their winning: they betted on who can kill the most Genma in one morning. The knights, almost unanimously, betted on Kira, obviously.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Lowe protested.

The knights laughed and snickered. All the sudden, Waltfeldt barged in, carrying various instruments and widgets before he gently placed them around the bonfire. Several knights, recognizing those gadgets groaned. "Again, my Lord? Awww…"

"Shut up! This is complicated and delicate work!" And then, Waltfeldt began working on his gadgets. He put a few spoonful of black beans and start grinding, filtering… all the widgets. Kira took note of how the large man meticulously paid undivided attention to every detail. His powerful hands are now adjusting its bone crushing strength to gently handle the smaller and obviously delicate instruments: grinder, spoon, tea-pot. A guy as overbearing as Waltfeldt could probably crush the normal sized equipment he's using if he's not careful. After some more grinding and mixing of curious blackish brown powder, Waltfeldt finally pour some well prepared hot water, and he's quite accurate to the last drop. And then, still with the same meticulousness, he brewed the pot in the fire. So tense he was that sweat flooded his large fingers and brows. He even used a pocket watch and count every second that passed to measure the length of cooking time. Veins popped out of Waltfeldt eyes as if he's eying every spark of fire bursting out of the fireplace.

Kira took a few whiffs and recognized the smell: "Coffee? You're making coffee?" All that just to make coffee?

Waltfeldt was too engrossed with his coffee to answer, but he nodded anyway. A few more minutes and then… Waltfeldt took the pot and pour a stream of steamy menacingly jet black liquid into several cups. Waltfeldt smiled in satisfaction. "Coffee, anyone?"

"No, thank you." Every Knight and Junk Guild member in vicinity answered.

"Yes, please." Only Kira accept.

"Here you go, one cup of latte." Waltfeldt gave one cup to Kira.

'Latte?' Kira looked at the boiling purely jet black coffee. 'If this is latte… then what happened to the…'

"To life!" Waltfeldt offered a toast.

Everyone watching, the two toasted, took a sip, the onlookers buckle up and quickly duck for cover. The next instant, the two coffee drinkers spit the jet black toxin back out. Both Kira and Waltfeldt coughed and wheezed. Waltfeldt looked at the pot which contained the disgusting substance he just brewed. And the hakutenkun lost his temper as he threw his cup away in a silent outburst. He almost reached for the pot to do it some mischief, but he stopped at the last second and regained his composure when he realized everyone's watching. Waltfeldt nodded and get back to his seat, but he was visibly disappointed.

Kira looked at the other Knights. It looks like this was not the first time. The knights get back to their seat, but they were still a bit rattled. And then the atmosphere went back to normal. But it became near total silence, since Waltfeldt seem genuinely upset.

Kira took one more sip of the awful coffee. Tasting it. Well… it was bad.

Kira took Waltfeldt's coffee making instruments, emptied the pot and set about to work. First, he heated up the coffee beans for a few moments before quickly and gently grinding them, over and over again, until it became extremely fine brown powder while simultaneously boil the water in the pot. Then he sprinkled the hot boiling water through the finely powdered coffee while he heated the milk. This creates a thick and condensed coffee, almost syrupy, with light brown foam on it. His work finally caught Waltfeldt's interest. Kira moved fluidly, showing much experience. And before long, the coffee was ready in a reddish brown color. First he poured the foamy espresso on a cup, then poured the milk unto its foaming surface, he even create some latte art of a feather decoration with the milk. And then it was done. Kira whiffed it, smiled in satisfaction, and then gave it to Waltfeldt.

Waltfeldt, mesmerized, took the latte, took a whiff of its heavenly scent and sip.

A taste that the Desert Tiger will never forget.

"Well?" Kira asked. "What do you think?"

"What do I think?" Waltfeldt closed his eyes, savoring every last drop of deliciousness of the condensed coffee taste in his tongue down his throat. "Sit down with me Shadow… I have two questions for you: how did a guy like you know how to make a coffee this good and why is it, when I make it, it tasted like crap?"

"Well… you're too tense. I've brewed a lot of coffee all my life. Still haven't figured everything out. Relax a little. And use this." Kira pointed at Waltfeldt's chest. "Not this." Kira pointed at his head. "Trust your gut feeling. If it doesn't work the first time, try it differently next time. It's like field-stripping stuff: repetition, repetition. And you need patience, among other things." Kira offered his coffee to everyone, and already cups lining up. "As to how I knew all this stuff… put it this way: if I want to poison you guys, good coffee always helps." And the cups were quickly retracted, coupled with horrified stare. Kira quickly added: "That was a joke."

A bad joke.

"Well at least if I'm to die drinking your coffee, I'll die happy." Andy fearlessly drank all of Kira's coffee to the last drop and then bravely asked for refill.

"Careful with your caffeine level, sir." Kira gave the refill regardless.

"S… Say, Pardner… that Katana of yours… it's very interesting." Lowe commented to change the mood. "It changes form to suit the situation?"

Kira nodded.

"May I?" Kira held his katana, rather reluctant to give it to someone else. "Worry not, I won't steal it. I got my own here. Right here." Lowe proudly showed Kira his katana. A red katana, ornamented with golden decoration on its handle. And there's an Oni face carved at the pommel of its grip. "Here, go ahead." Lowe handed his katana to Kira in a proposed exchange.

Kira took hold of the katana. And after a bit of contemplation, he handed Lowe Shiki.

Lowe smiled, but then quickly added just as he let go his katana. "Oh and before I forgot…"

**KA-THUMPH!**

Kira looked angrily at the nervous Lowe. 'Are you trying to crush my arm or something?' Kira shouted in silence with his glare.

"…That thing's a bit… **heavy.**" Lowe fretfully added in a low tone.

The Katana, sheathe and all, literally sank to the ground when it fell. Kira looked at Lowe's apologetic look. Kira handed Shiki to Lowe as he began to literally excavate the katana out of the ground. Kira grunted as he struggled to lift the katana's prodigious weight. All those weigh training paid off as Kira managed to lift the sucker out of the katana shaped crater it created. But pulling the whole set out is one thing, unsheathing the katana out is another. When it was finally out, Kira and all other knights gazed upon the Katana.

First glance, it looked like a normal Katana. Incredibly well made. A nodachi, three times thicker, and, as Kira further struggled to even hold it with both hands, it's incredibly heavy. The sword itself is extremely sturdy, as if it's one solid seamless piece of metal. However, the blade is black with an eerie purple glow around its sharp edges. It has tiger stripes on its blunt side. Doesn't look like any steel Kira has ever seen in his life. It's… shiny black.

"I made it from Space Earth." Lowe snickered.

"From what?" Kira and Waltfeldt echoed.

"We're not even sure if that is the right name." Liam chuckled. "I mean… that thing just fell from the Heavens right in front of us in a ball of fire. A chunk of stone. We broke it, and in its core we found this super dense, super tough, super heavy metal. Luckily the impact shattered it to pieces but… those lit'l suckers weigh 50 pounds… for each pea-sized piece!"

Kira twitched in disbelief. Waltfeldt whistled in awe. "And you forged it into a katana? Nice."

"And not just some katana…" Kira eyed the katana's edge carefully. "…Lowe… you really made this monster?"

"Took me 10 months, 6 trips to hospital wing for multiple dozens of bone fractures. WORTH IT!" Lowe grinned ear to ear as he striked his fist to the sky in triumph.

Kira swallowed a nervous gulp. "You go this far… and you made the edges like this?"

"Edges?" Every non Junk Guild member looked at Kira with confusion. Lowe stopped smiling for once.

"Now I finally know how your sword can ignite flames like that…" Kira nodded as he eyed the blade very closely. "The secret came from the finely serrated edges of your blade… that saw-like edge."

"Saw? Serrated edge?" Waltfeldt looked at Lowe's katana a bit closer. Now that Kira pointed it out, he was right. Unlike the smooth edge of a normal sword, one can actually see there are countless nearly microscopic 'fine teeth' lining up the entirety of the katana's edge from top to bottom. And the surface of the blade itself is roughly jagged, forming thousands of teeth, creating a spiky saw like edge. The countless teeth merged together and shaped a katana's edge.

Lowe didn't react and remain solemnly silent.

"The katana's blade edge… is not a single piece. The katana… or rather… the edges, were made of countless pieces of tiny slivers, and forged, sharpened, and put together to the shape of the katana's edge in a purposefully rough manner, creating a jagged but sharp serrated edge. These teeth grate the air or the ground, creating sparks… but that was just the igniter. What really burns… what really explodes…" Kira gazed deeper into the blade, finding out the reason why the blade had an eerie purplish hue on its edges. "…is what you inscribed into each and every tooth of this katana… tiny microscopic carvings…**of the seals for explosive tags**. The high explosive kind too."

"What?" Waltfeldt gaped in disbelief. He narrowed his eyes… straining it to its uppermost limit… but he finally asked for a magnifying glass and as he glared through it, he realized Kira was right again. Engraved into the serrated edge, which is composed of tiny unquantifiable slivers of blades, merged together… and upon EACH of this sliver, Waltfeldt could barely make out tiny black engravings. It looked a LOT like the seals on the explosive tags that Kira and Lowe had been using often on this pilgrimage. "W… Whoa… How…"

"In Japan… there's this… art… calligraphy art which… the artist wrote short poems into tiny grains of rice. I'm guessing you're using the same principle?" Kira concluded.

Lowe chuckled, and then he finally laughed as he clapped his hands in admiration. "You got it in one, Pardner. That's right." Lowe gently took the nodachi from Kira's struggling hands. Unlike Kira, Lowe lifted the heavy sword with just one hand as if it was featherweight. "Though please don't call it tooth. Call it fangs. When we process the space earth, we can't melt the meteor's super-dense core completely. At least, we can't do it on a large mass. The furnace melts before we could even dent it. So we chipped it. One sliver at a time, making it relatively easier to be forged. After which we put the slivers together-one piece at a time, forming a sword. And then we forged it, meld it, put it together and sharpened it… until it finally became Gerbera. That's its name."

Kira nodded and laughed nervously. "That's one HELL of a sword."

Lowe grinned widely. And now he began eying Shiki in his hand. "Hoho… I know this style… this is one of the Oowazamono of Hattori Hanzo's."

"Hanzo? And how can you tell someone's work just by looking at it for one second?"

"Every artist has their signatures, my friend. The type of steel they use, the heat, and the cooling water… this one bear the distinctive styles used by Hattori Hanzo. One of the world's greatest swordsmith. My master, a retired Japanese samurai and a swordsmith himself, talked about him often." Lowe quickly handed over Shiki back to Kira. "This one likes you very much… I don't think I won't be able to make it transform the way you did if I want to."

Kira took back his katana eying in reference. Oowazamono denotes some of the finest katana ever made, super weapon or not. And Shiki had proven that to him more times than he would care to count.

"You know, I've heard rumors…" Waltfeldt took another sip. "They say the Alliance created 5 sacred superweapons. They say all of them had immense power. Rivaling the Regalia, if they are to be believed."

Several other knights snickered. "Let the naturals create whatever they want. It's not like their soldiers worth more than a dime a dozen!"

Kira rolled his eyes. He's not exactly naturals… but if these guys knew the things he did with just a single superweapon…

"Hattori Hanzo…" He knew that name, but only in whispers and folklore. He was a legendary Samurai. After he retired, he became a world class sword smith. His work are few and in between, but many are considered either Oowazamono, or even better, Saijo Oowazamono. He also heard that Hanzo never make weapons exclusively for anyone, not to Zaft, not to the Alliance, not even to Orb, having sworn a blood oath not to do so. It makes sense a swordsmith of such caliber are capable of creating weapons of incredible power: Ryujinzan, Blitz Armature, The Dragon Buster, the last weapon which Kira had yet to see, and Shiki herself. Very few swordsmith are capable of forging such weapons. There's a strong possibility that all 5 superwepons were crafted by the same person. Which beg the question on how on earth the Alliance ended up with 5 of them in their belongings in the first place? If he think about it more carefully, he knew next to nothing of the origin of Shiki…

'**Don't worry about it Master.' **Shiki murmured in his head. **'I'm still your partner either way.'**

'Thanks.'

And then, the chatter suddenly stopped. Kira noticed everyone's attention were focused elsewhere, and so turned towards the center of attention and gasped.

Lacus, together with eight other priestess, is walking serenely towards the citadel. The atmosphere is tranquil and sacred.

"It has begun." Waltfeldt whispered, explaining to Kira. "This is the procession of the purification ceremony."

Upon reaching the base of the citadel, the other eight priestesses dispersed and stand guard as Lacus continued her pace towards the citadel. Once the Priestess reached a certain distance, the citadel shook slightly, and then, it opened up, creating a doorway. A bright glow shining out through the opening, and Lacus serenely and quietly entered as the light engulfed her and closed her from view.

"What's in there?"

"A lake. At least… that's how Lacus described it." Waltfeldt explained again. "Only the main priestess, that is Lacus, is allowed to go in there. The other eight priestesses are there to aid her in the purification ceremony. They act like a… well… a ward."

**00000000000000**

Inside, Lacus walk in a steady pace until she reached her destination at the heart of the structure. A glowing lake. The source of the pillar of the light. The Sanctuary.

_Inside, the Priestess will pray until they enter some sort of a… Trance. _

And then, one by one, piece by piece, she removed all her clothes, until her slender naked body is in full display without a strand of clothing covering her modesty.

_As she loses some of her consciousness, she will synchronize her spiritual energy with that emitted by the lake. Aligning it so that they'll be in tune._

Lacus took a dip into the lake. As her toe touched the lake, instead of sinking, a gentle ripple appeared as her feet floated a few millimeters above the water. And then, calmly, Lacus walked across the lake's glowing surface to the center. Once there, she knelt down… and pray.

_The synchronization is a long process, but even longer, is when the purification reached its peak. Once the priestess is aligned, she will began the purification ceremony, and perform the Holy Procession and the Focus. _

As Lacus pray, her figure steadily began to sink into the water. As she did this, the lake began to glow, and the light became more and more intense with each passing moment.

**00000000000000**

Lacus remained inside the sanctuary for a greater part of an hour. During that time everyone seemingly held their breath and waited tensely. All chatters died down and unlike before, no one dared to crack a joke or laugh. Even Kira can feel just how serious this moment is. Still he can't help to ask. "How long does it take to purify one sanctuary?"

"It's not the same for every sanctuary. As I understand it, it is said that the deeper you go, with each sanctuary, the requirement for spiritual energy significantly increases. It took half an hour on the previous sanctuary. I don't know about this one but-"

_**Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru**_

"Wait!" Kira quickly cut Waltfeldt's explanation. "Did you hear that?"

_**Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu**_

"Hm?" Waltfeldt quickly jerked his ears. A voice began to echo from the citadel shrine. A song and it's steadily grew louder.

_**Midori nasu kishibe  
**_

"…singing?" Kira blinked. '…it's… beautiful…'

_**Utsukushii yoake o**_

"It has begun." Lamia sighed in relief, though she's still quite anxious. "The 'Focus'."

_**Tada matte iraretara  
**_

"The Focus?"

_**Kirei na kokoro de  
**_

"Once a priestess has been completely synchronized with the sanctuary, she can direct and channel the sanctuary's divine energy through their body. At this stage, the Priestess must completely immerse themselves in their trance, turning themselves into the vessels for that power, and then use it on her Purification prayer. The act of channeling, controlling as well as unleashing that power is called Focus." Again Waltfeldt explained.

_**Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni  
**_

"But… what's with this… song?" Kira struggled to maintain rational thought to no avail. He so wanted to stop asking questions and just listens to this song. This song sung with such heavenly voice.

_**Arasoi no nai basho ga aru no to**_

"Well… priestess enters their trance to focus their powers in different ways. Some use dancing, others praying, others may use meditation, etc, etc. It's not the same with every priestess. In the case of Lacus… she used her song as a method to go into trance, as well as the conduit for her Purification." Waltfeldt ended his explanation as he closed his eyes, serenely listening to Lacus's heavenly voice.

_**Oshiete kureta no wa dare**_

At this point though, Kira barely listen to whatever Waltfeldt said to him as he's completely engulfed in Lacus' voice.

_**Dare mo ga tadoritsukenai**_

Lamia and pretty much everyone, smiled dreamily as they listened to the siren song. "Onee-sama's voice is enough to make even the gods brimming with envy."

_**Sore to mo dareka no kokoro no naka ni**_

Lacus continue to sing passionately at the center of the lake. Her heavenly voice reverberated within the halls of the sanctuary. The sanctuary's lake surface rippled and finally splashed up, raising Lacus high up as she continue to sing. Her eyes were completely blank. She was in complete trance, completely unaware of what she was doing or what's happening around her.

_**Mizu no nagare o shizumete  
**_

Kira could've sworn he had never, ever heard a voice more beautiful than what he's listening right now.

_**Kureru daichi o uruosu shirabe**_

He just stood there, listening. His eyes went blind. His skin went numb. His nose went dull. His tongue gone numb. All of his senses but his ears went dead. In fact, on this occasion, his sense of sound seem amplified a hundredfold, as if it wanted to catch every tone, every slightest whisper of this voice.

_**Ima wa doko ni mo nakute mo**_

It's like every cell, every fiber of his being is listening to this song. As each word flow into his mind, they created an image… it was as if Kira's watching Lacus sing inside the sanctuary right in front of him.

_**Kitto jibun de te ni ireru no**_

God, he wished the time would just stop and let him stay there, listening to this song… this serene voice… forever… and ever…

_**Itsumo itsuka kitto**_

And then, the whole citadel shook. The floating rocks around the pillar of light began to float away, and the light itself grew more intense and soon, it illuminated the whole area. Before long, the pillar grew bigger and bigger, everyone can feel a strong breeze blowing against their face, and escalate as the light grew brighter and brighter and engulf them all. However, they were too enraptured by the beauty of Lacus' voice, they did very little to run or protect themselves against whatever's coming for them.

_**Mizu no akashi o kono te ni  
**_

In a silent but grandiose moment, the pillar erupted into a blinding wave of light that gently engulf first the perimeter, and then slowly and surely, expand to the surrounding area as well.

_**Subete no honoo o nomikonde nao**_

The wave of light swept across the hellish landscape, embracing everything with the warmth of its light. Lacus voice were carried forth by the light, reverberating throughout the entire area.

_**Hiroku yasashiku nagareru**_

The warped environments where the light passed and touched were instantly incinerated in a silent white silver cleansing holy flame.

_**Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no**_

Its Genmas inhabitants also suffered the same fate, wherever, however they hide. Every undead in vicinity were instantly, and soundlessly incinerated, leaving behind nothing… but _ashes and cinders_.

_**Itsumo itsuka kitto**_

It was silent. So quiet. But it's not menacing. No…

_**Anata no te o tori…**_

…It's peaceful.

**00000000000000**

Back at the sanctuary, the light had died down as the song also reached its end. As soon as the song ended, so did everyone returned back to the reality. Everyone except Kira…who's still in somewhat of a dreamy state.

"Aibou? AIBOU?" Lowe slapped Kira awake.

"W… wha… Whrth… what? What?" The shinobi flabbergasted.

"It's done. You're alright?"

"I… Wh… Wherthk…"

Still he talked in gibberish. Lowe and Wlatfeldt looked at Kira's eyes. It's still unfocused and bewildered. "Urm… anybody got water?"

The next instant, Lowe splashed Kira's half dazed person with some cold hard water. This time, the Shinobi is FULLY alert.

"Wakey wakey pardner. You're okay? Wake up buddy! Show's over!"

Kira harrumps and blinked several times. What on earth came over him? "Yeah… Yeah, I'm awake… I'm… I'm sober." And as Kira turned to see his surroundings, he noticed Lowe and Waltfeldt snickering suspiciously. "…what?"

"She does have a beautiful voice, no?" Waltfeldt mischievously smiled.

"Yeah… she does…" Kira nodded solemnly at the pure truth.

"And the singer is pretty cute too." Lowe snickered.

"But she's practically a walking timebomb of trouble."

Kira's last response erased the mischievous smiles from their faces. Now that's a new response they've never heard before. Usually, normally, people would get flustered as they agreed and indirectly admitted their crush to the princess. But this Ninja showed blatant disdain.

Just then, the gate of the citadel reopened. And from the glow, Lacus, now clothed, came out. But much to Kira's and everyone's shock and horror, she was staggering badly, struggling to even stand up. Visibly tired, with sweat flooding her whole figure, she's holding on to the citadel's structure for support. She slipped her grip and collapsed. She would've landed on her face if it weren't for Kira, who instinctively perform shunshin no jutsu to move directly right in front of her and caught her midfall. Kira looked at Lacus' face. She was deathly pale, and seems to be dying. Even her slender body is actually pretty thin, almost like malnutrition rather than a female beautiful slender figure. She's sweating buckets and her skin is as cold as ice. "I need some medical attention here!" Kira roared.

Lamia's heart skipped a beat and she quickly rushed to her sister's side.

Moments later, a tent was set up in front of the citadel. Inside, Lacus lay on her bed, still unconscious and gripped by terrible fever. Kira and Lamia stood on watch, with Lamia occasionally replace the compress on Lacus' forehead every now and then when they became too wet with Lacus' sweat.

"I… never knew… To purify a sanctuary is actually such a dangerous endeavor… to say nothing of the danger of the trip itself." Kira gazed at Lacus' weak and fragile figure. Did Lady Lennore endure this too?

"A priestess or priest used spiritual energy… a manifestation of their mental force. I don't know the exact details but… To synchronize their spirit energy, it is imperative for a priestess to raise their spiritual energy to level equaling or nearing that of the sanctuary's to elicit a response. And a sanctuary is practically a gigantic vault of spiritual energy… the power they contain is… massive. It took an equally massive amount of effort to use that power." Lamia looked at her sister with great concern and spat bitterly. "This is not a task that any priestess can handle."

Upon hearing the word, Kira was quick to put two to two together, as always. "She… she wasn't qualified… wasn't she?" Naturally, only the best priestess would be sent to an endeavor of such importance. Thusly, in order to select the best priestess, there should be a stringent selection process. One that should've chosen a priest or priestess fully capable of doing all seven sanctuary (with the assumption they live that long).

"I've never even heard anything of whether or not she was qualified. I just… found out that she volunteered… and it's all been one god-damn nightmare."

"How is she… as a priestess that is?"

"In a word? Mediocre. I've seen her training, seen her results… she's good at it… above average but… not exactly extraordinary. You know what I mean."

"I see." Kira nodded. But this again proves to Kira something was seriously wrong with the princess… and this pilgrimage as a whole. How can they send her into this ordeal if they knew she wasn't qualified in the first place? And what kind of person, in their right mind, would go to a place like this? 'But… if I knew the answer to the latter… would things be any different then?' Kira thought as he looked at Lacus fragile unconscious form. Before Kira was there, they fought against a nearly insurmountable odd, an eternally unkillable army of undead. Lacus had to watch as all these people, her sister included, fought on and on, at the risk of a fate worse than death. At the present, he had a count of 56 Ruby Exorcists, and a 127 Emerald knights. "How… How many were you… when you first came here?"

Lamia noted the grim tone and answered. "We came with 200 Exorcists… and 300 Emerald Knights. And we reinforce ourselves with 500 of the Junk Guild members. Though they say when Lady Lennore first came here, she had one third of that number. But it's been getting harder, year after year."

A month and a half, they've only purified one sanctuary and they've already lost more than half of their number. Even the mighty Advanced race, with all their strengths and bloodline limit, is no match for an army of their undead kind. And not to mention the fact that these undeads were originally residents of this continent, replenished each time with members of a fallen pilgrims and their escorts that came here. Who's to say, among all the undeads they've encountered, that there may be their brother, sister, mother, father, son, daughter, or any of their loved ones, turned into mindless monstrosity and now set about against them. To watch brother fighting brother, father killing sons, lovers murdering one another… unwillingly or not. That's a horror that Kira was unable, and probably never will, understand. And even if they survive all that, what awaits Lacus is an even harder task that, not only it could very well killed her, she must endure it alone as well. Even if she was in her right mind when she first volunteered, who's to say she can remain so in here?

More and more Kira felt more miserable over his choice of harsh words to her last night. All the hate and anger he felt for her before was gone, instead only pity and concern filled his heart, with a large serving of regret for desert.

"Ng…" The two looked at the pink haired princess on the bed. Lacus began to shift in her bed as she's gaining consciousness. And soon, her baby blue eyes stare at two pair of eyes looking at her, one pair are blue like her, the other are purple. "Lamia-chan? Kage-san?"

"Onee-sama! Thank the Gods. You really gave us a scare."

Lacus quickly took notice of what had transpired and sighed. But she still looked pale and her throat felt really parched. "Water…" Lamia jumped up her seat and quickly rushed out of sight to get the water, leaving Kira and Lacus alone. Kira looked at where Lamia disappear to and then to Lacus. The girl quickly realized Kira was staring at her. "What?"

Kira sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I said last night. I may have been… overly immature to say those words to you." Kira bowed his head down slightly as a sign of apology.

Lacus was a bit taken back. "Overly immature?"

"Well… I've heard of Pilgrimage before… but I guess having only read about it… and the way I've been easily go through this island… I kinda… lose sight of the hardship you've all endured and I was unable to understand the horror that you all went through. If I couldn't kill Genma, I probably would end up just like the others. My ignorance made me said all those horrible words… so… I'm terribly sorry." Once again, Kira bowed his head. Lacus' eyes widened slightly. The shinobi's tone is filled with genuine regret and shame. "I admit… at first… I thought you were one of those thrill seekers type. You know, the kind of nobles who, bored of mainstream entertainment, you tried something more… extreme."

Lacus looked at Kira's purple eyes. They're dark and gloomy, as if it's currently reminiscing a dark memory. Lacus entered a quick deep thought. The shinobi seems to be intimately knowledgeable of a lot of aspects of Zaft's society: the way it works, its customs, its traditions, and its troubles. In particular, the shinobi is also well versed in the ways of Zaft's higher class - including, Lacus quickly noted – it's decadence as well. The Zaft princess quickly caught on. "You… you used to live in Plant… didn't you?"

"I wasn't always dressed like this." Kira chuckled bitterly as he pointed at his black clad garment. "There was a time when I lived there. Learned the ropes. And saw all sides of the society. ALL sides: the good, the bad… and a bit too much of the worst, I guess."

Lacus was particularly caught by surprise at this comment. "…you were… a noble?"

At this Kira laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right. In my dreams. I'm an orb citizen now… and damn proud of it." He snorted as Lacus tensed at the pure bitterness, anger, and above all, hatred, which she felt from the first part of his comment. "And I'll say this for the sake of clarity: **I ****HATE**** Zaft and all of its nobles. The Empire may rot for all I care**." Kira declared coldly before a shocked Lacus.

Unfortunately, Kira declared this out loud just as Lamia entered the tent with a cup of water in her hands. That statement froze her in her tracks, with a horrified expression plastered on her face. Kira was aware there's another listener to the conversation but he continued anyway.

Lacus saw inside Kira's eyes and found nothing but sheer cold dark fury and raging hate. Kira meant what he said. Every word. But then, his eyes mellowed again and the fury and hate were once again outshone by a gentle and kind soul. "Still… perhaps I was a bit too affected by my own prejudice. Hence I came up with hasty and childish conclusions based on incomplete understanding, hence the harsh words. And for that… I'm sorry for my conduct last night. It was so much less than what you deserve. I'm more than understand if you find it hard to forgive my improper transgressions." Kira stood up and bowed down, after which he turned around and was ready to leave the tent. But then, suddenly, he felt a weight bumped him from his back. Kira turned around and saw Lacus had once again glomped on to him. She quickly let go, and already Kira felt something's missing. Quick check: Shiki is in Lacus' hands.

"Princess? Could you please return my weapon?"

Lacus stick her tongue out in defiance and simply gazed on the superwepon in her hands. She gently unsheathed the katana and momentarily reveled in the glow of the blade's surface. "A real life Japanese Katana… I can't use them… but I have a few of them in my home… and this is truly the greatest steel I've ever seen…"

Kira remain on standby, while Lamia was as uncomfortable as she ever gonna get.

"…how many of our kind have you murdered with this blade, I wonder?" Lacus gave a bitter smile as she guessed correctly.

Lamia was horrified while Kira was unmoved, as if expecting this question is a long time coming. Kira replied calmly, to Lamia's further horror: "Too many."

Lacus' lips parted in slight surprise as she looked at Kira's masked visage. She could barely make out a smile… a sad regretful smile behind that mask. She then sheathed the katana back to its sheath and then noted sadly. "You must've hated us very much."

Kira didn't respond to that.

"What on earth have we done to you to fill you with so much… hate?"

Again Kira didn't answer and he approached Lacus and gently grabbed hold of his katana in her hands, though she still won't let go. Kira looked at Lacus' deviant eyes. She's demanding answer. Kira only have one: "I left and washed my hands clean of Zaft and all my ties with it. Now… it's just a particularly dark episode of my life I'm not too fond of reminiscing. But I will deal with it when the time comes."

Again, their eyes locked at each other, just like the way they first met.

Lacus frowned as she realized that Kira is avoiding the answer and in retaliation, she yanked Shiki and then bumped Kira's head with it, earning a grunt. But Kira was able to reclaim his weapon. Lacus then declared: "I forgive you." But she quickly added: "But I still really, really hate you."

Kira's eyes widened slightly, but then he chuckled. "…I don't mind anymore. In fact…I encourage you to keep that sentiment. After all, I am a being you should hate. You ALL should." Once they found out the things he's done, of exactly how many of their own kind he had massacred, including their national hero, that he had been likened to a Genma catastrophe because of it, and worse, of how he himself is also a member of their own race, which also makes him a traitor… Kira calmly walked past the horrified and mesmerized Lamia and get out of the tent, calm and composed as if nothing happened.

**00000000000000**

Lamia was still in total horror over what she just heard and bore witness. She remained at that shocked state until Lacus came over to her and took the water from her hand. That's when Lamia found her voice again. "Onee-sama… what… what in God's name did you two just talked about?"

"Why… it's exactly as you hear them." In stark contrast with her sister's panicked tone, Lacus carried herself calmly as if nothing happened. "He admitted himself: he had murdered Advanced before… and as he implied himself… probably by the hundreds. Or more."

Lamia became even more panicked. They're entrusting their life to a mass murderer who had killed their kind for a living? And just now… just now she just left her sister alone with this man? What in the blazes possess her to do that? How many murderers, assassins, bounty hunters and headhunters had made attempt on her life up until now? Her sister had just barely escaped with a skin of her teeth! However, Lacus didn't seem too perplexed of the concept.

"Calm down, my sister."

"Calm down?" Lamia looked at Lacus in disbelief as if she's crazy, wildly ruffling her hair in pure distress. "CALM DOWN? A murderer… a MASS MURDERER is walking in our midst and you're asking me to CALM DOWN?"

"Why, dear sister… I am also a Kunoichi, a fully qualified female ninja, if you recall. What on earth do you think Shinobi and Kunoichi are?" Lacus calmly sipped her water. "We ARE the experts in espionage. We murder, infiltrate, steal, spy… whatever it takes. You can beautify the things we do… but ultimately… we are assassins." Lacus noted sadly.

Lamia looked at her. "But you're different! You… you never…"

"Murdered anyone? Stop lying to yourself." Lacus chuckled bitterly. "Lamia-chan, you fret over a single murderer in our midst. Need I remind you that everyone on this pilgrim: the knights, the exorcists, the Junk Guild, you, _myself_ included… we are all killers." Lacus' eyes became somber and cold. Lamia was greatly unnerved at this.

"B… But he killed our kind? The advanced!"

Lacus retorted. "Were we so different? Does it matter? A murderer is someone who takes life. It doesn't matter if it's Advanced or Natural, for good or ill, directly or indirectly… we kill. We take life… and we killed. That's… **a murderer**."

Lamia was left speechless as being unable to respond to her sister's reasoning.

Lacus took a gulp and began thinking deeply. About how Kage-san had behaved himself, the way he act, the way he react, the way he speak. And then, she finally concluded a part of the shinobi's mentality which she gleaned early on when they first met. "Nee… Lamia-chan… did you remember… when you asked him to help our pilgrimage… you offered him a title?"

"Well… I thought it was a pretty good idea. With our standing as it is, we were more than capable of granting nobility to others, if they prove worthy." Lamia stated. "It was a rare opportunity that others would kill to get… but he…"

"That was a bad idea." Lacus took another gulp, finishing her water. "He refused." Lacus stated solemnly. "Because he wouldn't consider it an honor… he considered it an insult."

"An insult? Why?" Lamia was quite shocked at this.

"Did you see the way he looked at you when you knelt down on the floor before him? The moment when you offered him the nobility?" Lacus remembered the moment all too well. For the briefest instant, she saw a flash of pity in his eyes upon hearing Lamia's offer. Lacus fidgeted nervously as her grip around the empty cup in her hand tightened. "He looked at you… and me… in the same way people would pity beggars on the street."

Lamia was completely taken aghast. "You mean… he consider himself of higher class than us?"

"No. I don't think he think very highly of himself. Rather… he considers nobility is such a worthless thing that it would simply degenerate him. It's something that is beneath him and he will not suffer to steep to our level. This is not a simple matter of arrogance… no… this is something different… He is what he is… and he took pride of staying that way."

Lamia stood in awe upon hearing Lacus' explanation of Kage's beliefs. Orb citizen and damn proud of it. When was the last time Lacus and Lamia ever felt pride of their nation?

But, as their thoughts fly towards their own society, the two, particularly Lamia, quickly fell to dismay. Being princesses of an esteemed family, Lacus and Lamia knew what Kage meant all too well. Zaft is an empire divided into castes, where one's bloodline determines their standing. This is the current result of the interpretation of George of Glenn's codex, in which a person's rank is determined by the blood flowing in their veins; a system that has remain uncontested for centuries ever since the founding Father's demise. The highest are naturally the royal family of the Crimson Emperor. Below them, in that order, are the Nobles, the Merchants, and finally, the Working class, or the commoner's class, as the higher class would so often call them in a derogatory manner. The nobles, especially those of the highest class, enjoy a life of luxury where their every whim is fulfilled with the best their riches can buy. Another thing an Advanced had above the naturals is their heightened sense of things. They were able to feel sensations more thoroughly than normal naturals, be it pain or pleasure. But as the higher class grew tired of mainstream entertainment, they seek more stimulating, increasingly hedonistic methods to achieve their high. In fact, Lamia had asked some of the knights who fought on the frontline, and they admitted that the original reason they first joined the army was because they're bored. This decadence has become an increasingly worsening social problem in the Advanced society of Zaft. Voices had been raised, but it was ignored on the onset of war with Naturals – even worse, these behaviors were encouraged as an incentive on the account of replenishing the army's ranks.

So Kira thought that Lacus was one of those thrill seeker types. He thought she would go to extreme length as to go into the continent of Undead for some extreme adrenaline pumping action, hence his harsh words. 'He realized now that he thought wrong, and he already sincerely apologized for it.' Lacus frowned. '…but who can blame him? He wasn't entirely wrong about everything else, and saw our empire in a clear line of black and white…'

Lamia frowned in sadness over the extent of decadence of their people in which she and Lacus had personally witnessed to a great extent. To think it has gotten so worse that even an outsider like Kage had gotten a word of it and he had developed such a horrible image of their Empire's citizen. Even worse when the image was not entirely inaccurate. Lacus approached her depressed sister and lovingly embraced her from behind.

"Onee-sama…"

"…when you first found out about just how bad our society gotten, you raged to our father and then joined the army soon after in protest."

Lamia bent down her head in sorrow. "But you stayed by our father's side. And… and…" The disciplined Lamia began to crack.

Lacus hugged her beloved sister tighter. "We can change Zaft for the better. We can do it."

Lamia returned the hug, and the two sisters continue to be locked in their embrace for some time, until Lamia finally calmed down and regained her composure. The twins looked at each other and smiled. "I'll let you rest for a few hours. Then we'll break camp and continue?"

Lacus shook her head. "Uh-uh. Kage-san said that he doesn't have much time. I would hate to impose on him. Give me 15 minutes. Then we break camp."

Lamia nodded and left.

As soon as her sister is out of sight and earshot, Lacus sat back on her bed, and once again her expression turned glum and cold. She whispered flatly to herself: "…we can change Zaft for the better…"

And she added in a cold… lifeless tone. "…I wonder if I truly believe in that."

**00000000000000**

Fifteen minutes later, just as Lacus had instructed, the pilgrims broke camp and once again they were on their way. The knights assemble themselves, but there's a slight change in the lineup: for some reason, Lamia became greatly unnerved in the presence of Kira. Even more so when Kira was close to Lacus. With that in mind, Kira was moved to the second circle of 4 feet radius, which, as Kira noted, are mostly composed of female knights under the command of Hilda Harken. Though personally, Kira would've preferred to be right on the front line, together with the other male knights. The reasons, in part, because he can feel the other female knights around him, with the exception of Hilda, are dreamily staring at him much to his discomfort. Already he can hear chuckled whispers, mostly around the speculation of what he looked like under the mask. So he decided to stand right next Hilda, the only woman who doesn't seem to be affected by his 'mysterious cool guy charm'-thingy, much to Kira's relief.

They walked out of the safety perimeters of the sanctuary… and back into Hell. The landscape instantly changed from heavenly to hellish as soon as they left the perimeter. Some of the knights weren't so keen on going outside the border, where it's no longer safe. Some of them whined.

"Aww… why can't the Gods expand the sanctuary perimeter any bigger?"

"Shut up! The Gods will not fight battles we won't fight ourselves!" Waltfeldt growled.

"At least we got Shadow! The demons should learn better than to mess with him!"

"Need I remind you I'm just **one man**?" Kira snapped angrily. The Knights shivered upon hearing the angry growl, and they quickly disciplined themselves and manned up. The girls around Kira chortled. But Kira didn't. It wasn't his intention to sound that angry, but as soon as he left the perimeter of the sanctuary, he felt like a piece of him went missing. As if he just dropped something mighty important behind… Naturally, this caused the shinobi to be a little bit…on edge. But as he walk on, he would glance left and right every now and then, looked at Shiki on his back, and then back to check his surroundings before repeating the whole process again. He was clearly troubled. Mostly mistook his actions as a sign of constant vigilance.

Hilda awkwardly eyed at the anxious shinobi, wary if the ninja detected a danger she did not foresee. "Something bother you, Lord Shadow?"

"I… Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something?" Kira moaned in annoyance. "It's like… I felt I just… dropped something behind…"

"Perhaps it slipped away when you rested in the Sanctuary?"

"That's the problem… I checked, rechecked and do it over and over again… everything is in its proper place." Kira shook his head. "Or maybe it's just this place affecting my head. Keep moving. No need to stop just for me."

As they travelled along the road, Kira was quick to notice several things. Namely, the lack of any Genma attack.

"The purification destroyed all Genma." Hilda explained. "Before you came here, that was pretty much the only method we knew of on how to defeat the Genmas."

"Which beg the question… how come… after 72 years… there are still genmas here?" Kira noted as he passed by a trashed series of empty suits of armor. No doubt belonging to the cursed knights disintegrated by the purification effect. "I'm guessing… not every pilgrimage is an unmitigated success?"

"You're saying?"

"72 years. And there are still millions of them in here. I'm guessing the rate of which the Genmas massacred the pilgrims greatly outstrip the rate in which they are being purified,"

"Intel is rather scarce as to how deep each pilgrim get. But we do know this: no one has ever returned. And even when you see how the Purification expanded and purify the surrounding area, the purification did not endure the same way it was in the perimeter of the Sanctuary. We purify them… but after a while, the demons will corrupt them again. The only known record of a safe return was Lennore Zala and she admitted she managed to get all the way to 5th Sanctuary… and she stated it was purely out of luck… and sacrifice from almost all of her retinues."

"Luck huh? Lady Lennore was always a frugal and modest person." Kira murmured the last part to himself, chuckling lightly as he did so.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." Kira quickly replied. But he quickly noticed a few drops of ashes around the field here and there. They are… eerily similar with the ashes left behind when he killed the demons.

The road steadily grew narrow as they were funneled in by two high cliffs on both sides. The entourage soon arrived before the base of a huge, towering structure, splitting the road to two. The group stopped, considering which way to go. Either way leads towards the next pillar of light, the third sanctuary. But the pilgrims hesitate. Both roads are narrow, sandwiched by two high cliffs… either way is a perfect place for ambush, they go either road and if… when… the Genma attacks… they're fish in the barrel.

"I'll scout ahead." Kira volunteered. "Waltfeldt-san, guard the rear. Lowe, take front."

"Me? Guard the rear?"

"Yeah. That's the most important job… or are you telling me your title as a Hakutenkun is just… a title?" Kira chortled. If Waltfeldt is even half as powerful as Raww or Veia… he should be more than capable of holding his ground for a few minutes it took for Kira and Lowe to reinforce him without getting wounded or bitten.

"What? Why you! You remember to eat those words when someday I save your ass kid!" Waltfeldt jokingly replied.

Kira chuckled again and quickly scout ahead. He stopped just a few steps from the tower. And he quickly tensed up as all his danger instincts blared up again. He took out his sword, and everyone immediately took that as a sign of danger and they quickly moved on standby. Both ways are dark. Too dark. "I could use some light…"

Waltfeldt gave a few hand signals, and two Exorcists lit the torches on their armor on fire. They each took a skull out of their bag, the skulls were riddled with carvings and paintings of arcane markings and lines, and then hold the skulls before them as they closed their eyes and concentrate.

One speak:_ "Blessed brother, I humbly ask for thy assistance."_

The other: _"Blessed father, I beg thee for aid."_

"_Let mine strength be thy bones, let my spirit be thy flesh…"_

"_Ask of me what thy need so that thy may aid us again…"_

"_And let thy wisdom illuminate our way…"_

As they continue their enchantments, the markings and the holes on the skull grew alight. The two exorcists then threw the alight skull to the sky, and they quickly burst into bright flames and fly ahead of the team, circling around Kira a few times before one went to the left, the other went to the right, illuminating the road ahead. Kira looked to the skull on the left, nothing, to the right, also nothing. But his instincts told him all is not as it seem. Then he looked at the towering structure before him. He had a bad feeling about that ancient structure. He gave another hand signal.

Waltfeldt nodded, and another Exorcist threw another flaming skull. The skull fly up the tower, illuminating the structure, revealing tendrils, bricks, ancient architecture, eyes, and some statues.

Wait, what… eyes?

Kira glared up and a pair of red eyes is glaring back at him from the darkness. A red dot appeared on his head, and then quickly slithered to his chest. Something in that tower is looking at him. And then, all the sudden, hundreds more of the said red dot appeared allover his upper body. Kira looked back up and saw hundreds of pairs of eyes on the dark tower.

"…oh, crap…"

An instant later and Kira was riddled with arrows. Though he turned into another corpse right away.

Lowe sighed a breath of relief. "A kawarimi no jutsu…"

"Yep." Kira sprang out right behind Lowe, scaring the shit out of him… effectively making him faint while standing still. As Kisato woke up her boss, Kira narrowed his eyes and looked at the tower again. Now with some illumination and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could barely make out the shape of the creature that shot him.

First glance, a pack of skeletal zombies, with all the features that came with genma: the half rotting flesh adorning their exposed endoskeleton, the demonic tendrils, the misshapen mutated dangling armor, the gleaming empty red eyes from the skull socket, a slight difference where they're carrying a large demonic bow, fused to their right or left arm, and they used arrows… plucked out of their body. Well… that's just about it… for the upper half. But waists down, 4 to 5 of these Genma Archers were conjoined together around a… Kira fought back an urge to vomit: a… woman's… womb… A naked zombie woman! Complete with all the feminine curves on her body… and the breast as well… and… and she's crawling with her head dangling upside down, and her womb, which hosted the archers, are jutting upward. Her arms and legs had been demonically warped to become disproportionately long limbs that helped her crawling on the tower on all fours in a spiderlike manner and her back impossibly arched. And the whole tower was swarming with these… these… Archer Hostess.

The Archers slowly pull another arrow from their rotting bodies, and placed them on their bows and pulled it. The arrowhead is dripping with their black blood with maggots bursting out of the wood. Already the pilgrims found red dots on their beings.

"SHIELDS UP!" Kira and Lowe roared just in time. The Knights quickly assumed the tortoise formation and boxed out just as the arrows were let loose. The arrows fly en masse from the tower and rained upon them. The boxed shields turned to pincushion in an instant. The Genma archers took turn as they let loose one arrow after another, resulting in a continuous fire. Within moments, hundreds of arrows are now stuck on the conjoined shields, and the knights were beginning to get pushed back by the endless stream of arrows from the archers.

Underneath the wall of shields protecting him from a nearly endless stream of arrows, Kira could do nothing but peek. "What was it that you said about the inhabitants of this place?"

"The deeper we get… the more monstrous it'll be." Lowe explained. "At least the shields hold…"

"They're gonna need something with more bang to knock this shield off, sir." One of the knights confidently stated.

Kira briefly took a peek from the chinks of the shield and saw a disturbing sight. One of the Genma archer packs stopped firing, and their Hostess carrier's womb began to twitch. The twitching became more violent and the stomach suddenly bulged explosively… as if something wanted to come out. Kira clasped his mouth in horror. 'Don't… tell… me…' The Genma Hostess' stomach suddenly split open… revealing a baby's upper half… with bloated body… filled with a menacing glowing orange hot liquid in its bloated belly.

"BREAK OFF! BREAK OFF!" Kira screamed in horror, knowing what comes next.

The Genma Hostess screeched and lunged her baby towards them… as a bombardment.

The Knights break rank barely in time as the baby crash landed right in front of them, forming a crater. The baby quickly jumped out of the crater, looked at the shocked knights and then screeched in a sickening baby scream before it charged to the first line of knights on all fours, bloating rapidly as it did and as expected… it exploded, spraying its payload of acidic reddish goo. Two knights who were hit directly vaporized in an instant after a brief scream of agony. The others managed to use their shield to block the splash, but the acid quickly consume their shield, and began eating at their armor as well. They had to throw away their rapidly corroding armor. But when they do so, the arrows pierced through them, immediately infected and turned them into Genma. Kira quickly unsheathed Shiki and beheaded the poor souls, turning them to ashes.

That's when Kira suddenly noticed something's wrong. He looked at the Katana in his hand. 'Wait a minute…'

Alas, before his thoughts were processed further, another roar coming… from right behind them.

The ground cracked as another horde of Genma knights burst out. But these are a different sort of Genma knights. They've… evolved… far more mutated than before. Their head had been so horribly malformed it became darkened into a black silhouette of their knight helmet, leaving only two glows of red light that was their eyes. Except the fact… each of them clearly have more than one pair of eyes, and… well… they don't have just one face. The last trace of the teal colors of the Emerald knights is gone. The dark red tendrils that previously bursting out of the chinks of the armor has gone a long way merging with the said armor, giving it a muscle-like appearance, fusing the armor and its user completely. There seem to be more spike and flesh than armor at this point, forming an organic armor of bones and horns, and fangs… and some fully functioning extra faces, complete with mouths and twitching red eyes plastered as its decoration in parts of the said armament. Even their sword had become a creature in its own right. Lines of bloodbathed fangs, clenched tightly across the sword, a series of fully functioning pairs of eyes… instead of demonic sword, it's more like a demon that shaped like a sword. Even their shield has also evolved even more. The shield's edges are now lined with twitching spiky appendages, and a large demonic screaming head now adorned the said shield. And they're dripping droplets of black corruption from every one of their leering mouths.

An entire battalion of such evolved Genma Knights appeared right behind them. And they're coming in fast… much faster than the previously inferior type. So a rain of arrows at front and a marching Genma knights from the back, with cliffs at their sides. They're surrounded.

Kira quickly charged to the rear and slashed one of the knights. The knight surprisingly blocked the attack and then countered in a very skillfull fashion. Kira barely dodged the slash to his throat, noting how fast and accurate the slash was, before he quickly returned a slash of his own. The knight slightly back away to prevent lethal cut, but its chest is still cut nonetheless and ashes burst out of the said large wound. Surprisingly, the Knight simply staggered, but not destroyed, and it's still more than capable of retaliating in force, much to Kira's shock. "What the…" Kira grunted as he barely dodged a stab to his waist and quickly cut the knight's arm, behead him, and then stab through his heart from the stump of its neck for good measure. Now the Genma Knight truly fell dead to ashes. "Damn… these evolved knights… they're getting harder to kill…" The heart. He had to stab the heart to really kill them off this time. And between the demonic armor, the shield, and the notable increase in their skill and speed made these new evolved knights real tough SOBs to put down. And there's still a bunch of them back there! Kira quickly retreated back to the group and back to defense.

"What now pardner?"

"We fight our way back to the sanctuary. We need to figure out a way to deal with those archers."

"Wh… You can't just shoot them off with your green arrow of destruction?" Lowe grunted under the endless barrage of arrows. Where the hell these guys did had so much god-damn arrows?

"I couldn't… this is NOT Shiki!"

That comment made Lowe and Waltfeldt looked at Kira and to the katana on his hand. "What?" The two echoed.

"Someone… someone switched my weapon with a fake. This… is just an ordinary katana!" Kira growled. That's the feeling of loss he's been having. Shiki was gone! "Someone… someone STOLE IT!"

"You have no other means to kill them without your Shiki?" Waltfeldt grunted as the rain of arrows began to intensify, and the knights are getting closer.

"No. I can still kill them… but Shiki ain't just a weapon, it's a sacred superweapon! One of a kind. You don't get that from the local blacksmith."

"But… we had to fight those enhanced Genma Knights."

"Better them than these archer bombardiers! GaH!" Kira grunted another one of the Hostess of the Archers lob another one of her baby grenade at them. Luckily no one was killed, but they're getting pummeled, no mistake.

"Alright. Alright. We go back to sanctuary… sort this whole superweapon thing. PULL BACK!"

But before the pilgrims can retreat, a localized earthquake suddenly occurred. A gigantic Genma… as in gigantic, it's practically the biggest Genma they've ever seen and tower over them all like an elephant towering over a mouse; literally erupted right behind them. Like the Genma Hulk, it's also created of amalgamated corpses. Gigantic black ichors lining up its spinal cord, extend to the upper side of its elongated neck, and its head featured a giant distorted humanlike face, without a jaw. Underneath his face is literally a series of teeth. And if the Hulk is about 3 times bigger than a knight, this one is about 3 times bigger than the said Hulk! In sense, the creature is centauroid, with four hind legs supporting an upper body. Thing is, the upper body is oversized and overweight, and his muscled, bulky arms were equally as big, hence the creature is hunching, lumbering forward with their forearm as support, like a gorilla. The four undersized legs on its back carried the rear as the frontal arm carried the forward body. Its shoulder is heavily well armored. But his forearms, instead of being armored, had at least half a dozen of Genma knights fused on them. Heck, the forearm were made of conjoined knights, each of them carrying their weapons and shield… and each of them appear to be fully capable of fighting individually, even in that fused state.

And lastly, its split stomach is literally spilling tons and tons of fresh Genma Hunters and evolved Knights out of its deformed guts.

The Genma Tyrant took one step forward, each step shook the very ground and bellowed in a terrifying howl. The stunned pilgrims practically had reality shoved up on their hanged jaw as their way back is officially blocked.

"Okay… this just got way more complicated." Lowe paled.

**00000000000000**

6 merchant ships sailed to Junius, 5 returned. Only 1 remained.

Torii parched quietly as he observed the atmosphere in that ship in silence.

Sai would often pace back and forth, constantly turning his gaze to the direction of the shores, hoping that his best friend would show up on the shore, waving his hands to call upon them to pick him up. It's been a full day… and there has been no sign. Out of all of Kira's current friends, Torii noted, Sai was the one most level headed. And perhaps, because of this, Kira would often implicitly trust Sai's judgment and opinion, probably so much more than the bespectacled boy had yet to realize. Torii knew of course that Kira trust all his friends, unflinchingly. But Kuzzey's death was a factor that brings these two together, closer than the others. And they both struggled to ensure such accident will not happen again. If Sai weren't picked by the straw, Torii suspects, that if Kira didn't do what he did, Sai will.

Torii flew to the cantina, where he heard raised voices.

"We have to give Captain more time!"

"There's no way anyone can survive even a day in this place! Blacklist or not! We should just go now!"

"Listen you creep! Captain sacrifice his life to get us here! If any of us were in his position he would wait!"

"Not all of us are blacklist!"

The soldiers were arguing on whether they should stay longer or leave early. To Torii it was clear to him as to who are loyal to Kira, and others who are still in doubt. And so far they're equal in number. His master still got some ways to go to train these men.

Torii flew off again, and this time, to the captain's quarter. Inside, he found Mwu.

Mwu's ever cheerful atmosphere is gone. His face seem like it was locked in frown. Like Sai, Mwu would often glance to the shore, hoping to see a glimpse of his student. His hair is in disarray, and eyebags began to form under his eyes for he didn't sleep a wink ever since the incident. He looked up and saw Torii was looking at him. Mwu smiled and motioned him to come down.

Torii obliged and landed in front of Mwu. "You have one crazy master, little birdie."

Crazy? Torii merely chirped. Seeing the things his master has done in the last few months, one can say crazy is the only conclusion anyone could come up with to describe his master's attitude. But for Torii, he had known Kira all his life. Longer than any of his current friends. And he's been at his master's side throughout much of his life, far-far longer than even his childhood friend, Athrun Zala. And perhaps because he knew the other side of his master that others rarely, if ever, seen; to him, Kira's has been acting in a normal fashion. And his response, extreme as they may, was done out of necessity.

"Was he always like this, even before I screw his life up?"

Torii chirped again. In his opinion, Kira and Mwu share a very unique relationship. Mwu is Kira's teacher. Probably not much in physical at this point, but more in a spiritual manner. Mwu was the one who first throw Kira into a life of fighting and bloodshed. A fact that both sides are more than aware: with Mwu deeply regretting it and making it up by trying to the best of his abilities to help and aid Kira anyway he can. And Kira, well, Kira still held a deep resentment and anger to Mwu for his part on turning his life into a living Hell. But for all his anger to Mwu, Torii can see that Kira greatly respect Mwu and care deeply for him, seeing the man as an elderly brother figure. And though at times he feigned ignorance or irritation, Torii knew that Kira always, always took every advice Mwu gave him to heart.

Torii chirped and kindly pecked Mwu's hand. It is his way of tapping his hand in a friendly manner to show support.

"I see." Mwu smiled sadly.

Torii then motioned the Captain to move downstairs with his wing, pointing at the direction of the cantina. Mwu blinked several times, but then he decided to go to the cantina with Torii parched on his shoulder. Upon reaching the cantina, Mwu was welcomed with a sight of the men of the 7th division on each other's throat.

"WE'RE STAYING! PERIOD! WE'RE GONNA WAIT FOR KAGE! NO MATTER WHAT!" Sai roared at the soldiers who voted that they should leave immediately.

"B… But! Sai-san! Be reasonable! No human, no matter how powerful, can survive even a day in there. Even the Advanced feared it! We…"

"KAGE BARELY LEFT FOR A FULL DAY AND YOU GUYS HAD ALREADY INSINUATING MUTINY?"

The soldiers were also at their wits end and raised their voice to match. "WE HAVE FAMILIES WAITING FOR US! WE AIN'T RISKING OUR LIFE JUST TO WAIT ON SOME CRAZY SUICIDAL NINJA! Besides, back there, he left us behind to be butchered by a whole army of Zaft!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" At this Sai exploded and everyone was a breath away from a brawl…

Until a loud bang stopped the riot from escalating. Everyone looked at the source: Mwu banged the floor with his fist, creating a small crack. "EVERYBODY SIMMER DOWN!" He roared.

Everyone held their punches and looked at the captain.

Mwu glared angrily at each of them. First, to the guy who moaned of how Kage left them at the mercy of Zaft knights.

"Kage has given you choice to decline early on. You volunteered. That means, you agree to be committed, to the end. So we're staying. We've agreed that we'll stay here for a week. Not a day less…" Mwu now turned to the soldiers who voted to stay. "But not a day more. Kage wouldn't want us to endanger ourselves out of some blind loyalty. You guys should understand that after the whole Archangel Crisis ordeal."

Everyone bowed down in deep thought at Mwu's words.

Mwu continued: "The day he told me his grand plan of training you guys, he told me this."

"_I'm not abandoning them." Kage stated. "It's called trust. I will trust them to do things right when not in my presence. If I want them to trust me, then I'll start by trusting them to do what's right."_

"That was the whole foundation, the whole core of which he based his training of you guys." Mwu stated before the awed soldiers. "He trusted you. All of you. Trusted you to do the right thing. So how bout if you guys returned some of that trust to him, eh?" Mwu ended it with a smile. "This guy has been doing one impossible thing after another. Even I who prided myself of doing the impossible can be left aghast. So let's bet on that shall we?"

The soldiers looked at each other, all hostility was gone, and they finally calm down and returned to their station in peace.

After seeing how Mwu get a hold of the situation just fine, Torii nodded in approval and flew to the ships' prowl. He gazed towards the shores of Junius.

Mwu can hold the fort… but the 7th division is still Kira's men.

With that in mind, Torii knelt down and then took flight into the continent.

**00000000000000**

A barrage of arrows and acidic baby grenades from the front, and a virtually endless stream of genma warriors, coupled with the ginormous Genma Tyrant blocking the way back, spilling forth the said army from its guts.

"You got any plan Bs, pardner?"

"Give me a minute…" Kira groaned as he ruffled his hair.

"WE'LL BE DEAD IN A MINUTE!" One of the knight roared as the frequency of the baby grenade began to escalate.

"Doton, DOURYUU HEKI!"

Masses of rock suddenly rose up and barricaded both the front and back, creating a pair of crude earthen walls at both sides and protecting the pilgrims at the center. Everyone looked at the smiling Liam Garfield, whose hands are touching the ground, for he's the one who cast the Doton jutsu just now.

Lowe cheered gave the Junk Guild's cartographer a thumbs up. "NICE JOB! LIAM!"

"That should give us a couple of minutes…"

And already a large chunk of the top half of the crude wall was blown off.

"Or maybe a few seconds." Liam added nervously.

"Okay… let's see our options." The top warriors: Kira, Lowe, Waltfeldt, Hilda and Lamia gathered discussing within the precious seconds the walls have given them.

"So we need to retreat. But we had to get through that crazy huge gigantic Genma." Lamia surmised the situation. "And if we want to push forward, we need to neutralize those archers." She looked at Kira with disbelief. "And you say you lost your weapon?"

"Someone took it… and replace it with a fake. A decent sword… but… can we talk about this later?" Kira growled. Shiki's important, but this is neither the right time nor place.

The wall on the rear began to quake, the front wall began to fall one piece at a time.

"If I can just bypass those stupid knights I might be able to do something about that overgrown gorilla…!" Waltfeldt looked at the two ninjas. "Without that Shiki thing… You guys wouldn't happen to have any other tricks that can blast through those knights or shoot down those archers?"

"I'm melee expert, and I can't lob my grenades that far!" Lowe gritted his teeth.

"The archers are right out. They're on elevated ground, and none of my current arsenal can hit that far…" Kira frowned as he looked at the tower. If he had Midori Shiki, he could just shoot and blow up the entire tower. "But as for the knights…I do have something… My Goukyaku no jutsu should be able to plow through em… But it won't do much good if that Tyrant keep spilling more reinforcements!"

"Goukyaku no jutsu? Pardner, Goukyaku is a mass of flames! It'll just disperse midway!"

Kira blinked in confusion at Lowe… and then he remembered a little something: other than him, Mwu, and the other Shadowguards, no one knows about the four Cardinal seals of roost, serpent, tiger and dragon. '…right… I forgot.' "Lowe, you've never seen my Goukyaku."

Waltfeldt had no idea what the hell Goukyaku no Jutsu is, but if it does what Kira had just said, that's enough for him. "Okay. Make an opening for me, I'll deal with that Tyrant."

And just in time, the rear wall gave in first as the gigantic amalgamated fist of the Tyrant smashed it to pieces with a bang. The Tyrant roared as the Genma knights from its guts poured in again.

Kira moved upfront ahead of Waltfeldt and Lowe facing the undead knight charge and then clasped his hands together. "Lowe… look at my seals." And then, in rapid succession, he began making a series of furious handseals. Lowe quickly noted the inclusion of multiple handseals he had never seen before. Lacus, who is also a kunoichi, had her eyes widened when she saw the seals. Kira ended it with a tiger seal as his cheek began to swell.

"Katon…" Six knights charged forward towards Kira. "GOUKYAKU-NO-JUTSU!" Kira stomped forward and blew a mass of scorching fire, casting his most powerful Goukyaku no jutsu yet: a solid and condensed fireball in front of him. The fireball remain suspended right of Kira, with its size being many times bigger than the caster, thus it momentarily shielded him as it incinerate all incoming knights. And once the fireball had reached critical mass, Kira spit and the fireball was launched towards the direction of the towering giant, plowing through scores and scores of knights, literally carving the ground wherever the fireball thread, destroying everything in its way. The fireball stopped upon colliding with the belly of the Tyrant, only to explode spectacularly in a thermonuclear explosion that incinerates other genmas in vicinity. It was even powerful enough to engulf the Genma Tyrant, earning a scream from the unholy beast.

The blast was further funneled by the sandwiching cliff, causing the explosion to become concentrated forward and engulfed the entire narrow corridor in a straight line. Every demon get caught by the explosion was instantly turned to ashes, just like all of Kira's Genma victims. It seems even the jutsu performed by Kira still carries the Genma killing effect. All the Undeads that swarmed their rear flank were annihilated in one breath. Kira ended the jutsu and coughed up several sparks of fire as he laughed nervously. "Okay… that went way better than I thought…" Looks like all those trainings really paid off. He had no idea that his full power Goukyaku is now this powerful.

Lowe was jaw hung. Just what the hell are those Goukyaku no Jutsus he had seen or cast all this time? Fireworks? Those were nothing compared to this! "And you didn't use this from the beginning… WHY?"

Kira faltered slightly as sweat instantly formed on his brows. Waltfeldt noticed the visible decrease of the shinobi's stamina. "I see… it took a lot out of you to shoot that monster fireball."

"The way I am right now, I'm confident I can shoot about… 4 more of that monster… but I don't normally shoot at full power see…"

A howl caught everyone's attention as the Genma Tyrant rose up from the ambers of the explosion. It was visibly wounded, with several of its worst wounds turned to ashes, but it's still 'alive' and furious as hell. However, the Tyrant did not escape unscathed: Kira's fire had cauterized its misshapen disemboweled guts shut. Now it can no longer disgorge reinforcements.

"Okay… these things just don't die, don't they?" For the first time in his dominant slaughtering throughout this island, Kira finally found a Genma that he can't kill with just one or two hits.

"Yooosh. Now it's my turn." With the Genma knights cleared, Waltfeldt cracked his knuckles in excitement as he pulled out his two massive axes.

"Need any help?"

"Shadow, you entrust the rear guard to me, I recall." Waltfeldt smiled confidently at Kira as the Tyrant roared in the background. "Deal with the archers the best you can… for a few seconds. I got an idea." The giant angrily launched one of its rock shattering fists towards the seemingly ignorant Waltfeldt.

CRASH!

The Tyrant growled stupidly in confusion as it saw its punch being stopped. Waltfeldt blocked the punch… with one hand, without moving an inch. "I'll deal with this guy."

Waltfeldt glared at the monster. Suddenly, everyone alive near Waltfeldt is gasping for breath. An enormous murderous aura burst out of the Hakutenkun. Kira knew this feeling too well. A life choking killing intent that only Hakutenkun possess, though this one, if you compare it to Veia's ruthless unrelenting aura or the cold elegance in Raww's, this one felt more… animalistic. For a brief moment, Kira saw a tiger… an image of a tiger, one that's even bigger than the Tyrant is standing in place of Waltfeldt, whose aura formed the said unearthly huge beast, but then it was revealed to be just Waltfeldt. "I know I can't kill you the same way Shadow can, but… he did give me a few good pointers…" Waltfeldt remaining hand flicked a switch in his axe, the blade of the axe flipped up, turning it into a large sword-like glaive. He then joined the glaive with the other axe, pommel to pommel, and the other axe too, flipped open, creating a double headed great sword. "So I'm gonna chop you up but good."

The Tyrant roared again and launched another one of its fist towards Walfeldt. The Desert tiger dropped his double headed Amber glaive and again stopped the said fist with his other hand. "What are you trying to do? Giving me a pat?" The amalgamated knights on the giant's arms suddenly sprang to action and slashed their weapons to Waltfeldt. The weapons stopped upon hitting the Hakutenkun's skin. Waltfeldt grinned. Genma's weapons will only infect someone if their infection entered his body… and none of the sword can even get through his unbelievably tough muscle and skin. Waltfeldt grinned wildly as veins popped up at the giant of a man's muscles. "My wife can pounce harder than YOU!" Waltfeldt gritted his teeth as his hand grasped the Tyrant's arms tightly; his feet sank to the ground as the Hakutenkun lifted the gargantuan genma OFF the ground.

Kira was left jaw hung. "Okay… now I've seen everything."

"NUOOOOOOHH!" Waltfeldt easily tossed the Tyrant sky high. The giant was floating for a few moments, and beneath him, Waltfeldt grasped his weapon, closed his eyes for a moment and pray. "The hunt begins… let the hunter triumph… let the hunted die with dignity." An instant later, the huge man disappeared and reappeared right behind the Tyrant, carrying his Amber twin headed glaive. "TIGRE ESPADA!" Waltfeldt roared and swing his blade at eyeblinding super speed. Three gigantic slash appeared in an instant on the Tyrant's spinal cord, flaying off the black ichors from its back while carved out some of its carapace.

"Orya? You're still in one piece?" Waltfeldt, still floating midair, looked shocked. Then he realized the reason for his folly, he hit the Tyrant on its shell, and his attack was slightly weakened by the ichors. "Whoops. Sorry, my bad. I got another one: TIGRE ORAGE!" The desert tiger split his double headed glaive into two swords and then spin furiously with his blades swinging in circles around him, creating a storm of amber blades that formed an image of a gigantic orange tiger made of blades. The tiger charge forward, claws and fangs sank into the demon's back and then spin rapidly, drilling through the demon's back. Throughout the drilling, the tiger, as in Waltfeldt, furiously and rapidly pierced the carapace of the Tyrant over and over again at the exact same point at such inhumanly fast speed.

Kira saw the unreal scenery with eyes widened in disbelief as the swirling amber tiger pushed its quarry while passing overhead.

Midway, the Amber Tiger finally pierced the Tyrant, earning a scream. Waltfeldt roared and the amber tiger went berserk as it tore the demon inside out. The force was enough to shoot the Tyrant, now with an obliterated torso, spiraling forward at break neck speed towards the Genma Archers' tower, creating a massive shockwave across the battlefield that swept through the pilgrims as the demon passed by, knocking down what's left of Liam's arrow ridden frontal crude earthen wall in the process. The gigantic demon finally crashed landed violently upon the equally colossal structure with earth shattering force, obliterating it and its occupants under its prodigious weight.

Waltfeldt landed on his feet with a crash, creating a crater with his landing. "Heh." He grinned ear to ear.

Kira had to rub his eyes several times to digest what he just saw. He fought Goud Veia, and he barely won, he fought Raww, and the masked man beat the crap out of him, though he managed to outwit him… and now… Andrew Waltfeldt, the Desert Tiger… how… in God's name… was he supposed to beat this man when the time comes?

"Well… I think we can now proceed?" Waltfeldt motioned Kira to deal the finishing blow.

"Easier said than done…" Kira scratched his head. "That thing can even resist a condensed fireball of the Goukyaku no jutsu…" 'If only I can produce more fire… but… that Fireball just now was the most I can produce…'

The ground suddenly shook again. The giant arm of the Tyrant burst out of the rubble.

Waltfeldt growled. "Oh, these things just don't die…"

With a roar, the half intact Tyrant burst out of the rubble. The left portion of its body was completely mangled, and its lower half was ripped apart, courtesy of Waltfeldt. But then something happened: The Archer Hostesses were gathering around its obliterated left shoulder. And then, thousands of Genma tendrils burst out from every part of the Tyrant, especially the damaged part. They slither to every direction and forcibly grabbed the Archer Hostesses before pulling them into the giant's wound. The other Genma Hostess tried to escape, but the tentacles swiftly captured them all and then forcibly absorbed them into the Tyrant's body. But the next alarming part, the Genma Hostess, and its archers were fused and became part of the Tyrant, and even like that, they're still capable of aiming and shooting their arrows and throwing their baby grenades. Now the Tyrant had a full host of hundreds of Archers and their respective Hostesses embedded on the left side of its body.

And if that wasn't bizarre enough, enormous amount of tendrils burst out from the Tyrant's severed lower half, creating enormous tentacles that began to merge and fuse with the tower structure it obliterated. It began reconstructing the obliterated tower one brick at a time, even transmogrify or replace some of its stone segments with organic and demonic components. Soon, a new, more menacing tower stood before the pilgrims, with the Tyrant at the top of the tower.

Waltfeldt growled angrily. He ran towards the cliff and brought down his fist with controlled strength. The punch broke a gargantuan chunk of the said cliff and the giant man grabbed the said chunk before he hurled it towards the Tyrant tower. The Tyrant roared and slammed his right fist into the said chunk. Tendrils burst out as soon as the punch connected, and in a blink of an eye, Genma tentacles completely engulfed the rock and within the next blink, the Tyrant had integrated and mutated the said chunk to its right arm, and the monster gained a new clubbing weapon.

"Ah… Oops?" Waltfeldt gulped.

"Great. You just gave it a new weapon. Wanna throw in some cannons next?" Lowe squealed in panic.

"Well… in that case I'm out of ideas…" The Desert tiger raised his hand in complete loss.

But Kira, upon seeing the merged Archers on the Tyrant's shoulder suddenly grasped an idea. "Well… I did say I need a minute to think…"

"Eh?" Waltfeldt and Lowe looked at Kira.

"Now… I got an idea." The shinobi looked at the gathered exorcists. "I'm gonna need a help from every Exorcists. From all of you."

"What do you need of us, Lord Shadow?" The Exorcists stand ready.

"Fire." Kira answered short. "A HELL LOT of fire. I ask you to give it everything you got."

"You can't ask what we will give freely, my Lord. Come brothers. We're Exorcists! It's time to ACT like ONE!" The Ruby Exorcists answered with a ceremonious yell. Kira then positioned himself at the center while the fifty exorcists encircle him. Simultaneously, every last one of them lighted themselves on fire. The biggest and the hottest fire they can manage. The fire quickly swirled together and joined into one, creating a towering pillar of fire with Kira at the center.

"Don't forget about me!" Lowe grinned excitedly as he pull his katana, and then he grated the blade to the edge of his sheathe, from base to tip, and the next second, the katana were engulfed in a massive firestorm. "FINAL HIKEN: KAGUTSUCHI!"

"I can do this too!" Lamia took a deep, deep breath:** "BURNING SUN INFERNO!"** The warrior princess screeched, and the echoes of her voice turned into visible ripples, and then they quickly became enormous rings of fire.

Kira quickly made a series of handseals. "Katon… KARYUU ENDAN!" Kira sent the largest fire dragon he can manage, and send it upward into the center of the pillar of fire, where it was engulfed in an instant. Usagi, Inu, Saru, Hitsuji, Ushi, Buta, Uma, Nezumi, Tori, Hebi, Tora, Ryuu! Forming the Dragon seal with one hand, Kira raised his other arm upward, towards the spiraling flame on top of him. The next instance, the three flames joined together, creating an enormous tower of fire, so huge, it rivaled the Tyrant tower. Kira's arm jutting skyward suddenly grasped something, and just like that, he took control of the gigantic pillar of fire.

At that moment, Lowe, Lamia and the Exorcists suddenly realized they're no longer in control of the fire they're emanating and stopped. But the pillar of fire remained, with Kira visibly controlling them with his right arm. Everyone watched the scene with their jaw hung in awe.

'When casting a jutsu… the largest amount of power is needed to produce the element itself. While the amount needed to actually control the element is practically negligible… merely depending on how much of the said element one control… but then again… that also depends on the user's mental state…' Kira grinned. 'I can't produce the amount we need but… if I can 'infect' the external elements with one of my own jutsu… I can 'mark' them all with my dragon seal… and took control of them without physically touching them!' Kira closed his eyes to concentrate and to ensure the flame is in control. He twitched his arm several times to see if the flames follow his control. They did… somewhat. With the amount of flame he needed is securely under his control Kira focus his attention back at the Tyrant.

Kira quickly made a series of seals. This is by far the most powerful Katon Jutsu he knew. Mwu taught him, based on notes left by Harlbarton regarding a theoretical improvement to the Karyuu Endan, and they develop it with the aid of the Cardinal seals. Unfortunately, the amount of fire needed is beyond his capability to produce. Even Mwu weren't able to use it properly either, with the end result is still far below from what Harlbarton envisioned. But with this much fire, that shouldn't be a problem. "This jutsu will burn all creation to ashes… KATON! GOURYUU REKKA! (Great Dragon Raging Fire)"

The pillar of fire changed shape, spiraling around until it became a gargantuan serpentine volcanic dragon with scorching magma skin, salivating lava, and scales generating firestorm. The Dragon roared to the heavens before it descended upon the pilgrims. Lamia gaped and Lowe was rendered completely speechless. Even Waltfeldt had to back away a little bit as the searing heat was too much even for him to bear. Then again, even for Exorcists who prided themselves of being able to eat fire for breakfast, they scurried away in fear of being burned by the fiery divine creature. Lacus stared in awe and noted, despite the horror and infernal heat, she could not help to notice of how dignified and magnificent the dragon was, fiery construct or not.

The only person not bothered by the heat by the slightest, is the caster himself. Kira kept his one arm aloft as the volcanic dragon circle around wildly. Kira grunted. It seems keeping this jutsu under control is not as easy as a task as he had once thought. The Chakra drain was far more murderous than he had anticipated. 'I had to end this NOW!' Kira looked at the Tyrant. It seems the monster was as shocked, and as horrified, as it can be. "Melt, you son of a bitch." Were Kira's final words before he jerked his right hand forward. The fire dragon wildly roared and flew straight towards the Tyrant.

The archers on the Tyrants left shoulder furiously shoot all their arrows and bombs at the Dragon, but the firestorm scales had heated the atmosphere so much, the very air itself burned them to nothing before the projectile made contact and the bombs exploded prematurely (not that it matters even if they did hit the dragon). The Tyrant swing its rock arm, but the Dragon firestorm instantly made it red hot before the Dragon's lava saliva melt through it as its volcanic fangs plow through them like hot knife through butter. The Tyrant screeched in pain… and horror. In an instant, through that first breach, the volcanic dragon repeatedly wormed its way in and out of its body, filling it with holes, melting it, immolating it, and incinerating everything inside out. Soon, the Tyrant tower were reduced to a gigantic mass of a molten glob of misshapen flash, engulfed in fire, with the serpentine dragon is coiling around the entire structure. Kira pointed his grasping arm towards the spectacle, preparing for his coup de grace. As Kira began closing his grip, the Dragon coiled itself tighter around the towers, crushing and burning it in the process.

And finally, Kira balled his hand to a fist.

And the volcanic dragon's coil squeezed the building shut before it shined brightly and then exploded; creating an intense super hot volcanic pillar of explosion that reached to the sky, burning the heavens itself. The Tyrant, the tower, and everything else caught up in the pillar of destruction were completely vaporized down to the last drop of blood, not even ash remained. When the explosion died down, all that's left was a giant smoking crater, its rock is still glowing red hot and the temperature of the area doesn't seem to be cooling down anytime soon.

Waltfeldt, in all his years of military career, suddenly felt an emotion that a Hakutenkun rarely, if ever, felt: the cold chill of fear down his spine. The unexpected loss of his interchangeable weapon reveal one fact: Shadow was still capable of mass destruction even WITHOUT his superweapon. Which shows that he doesn't need a superweapon, he himself is already a superweapon. 'Shadow clearly declared that he cannot be trusted… implying that he will become an enemy someday… but then… how… in God's name… was I supposed to beat him when the time comes?'

Waltfeldt looked at Kira, and Kira returned the stare. For a moment there, the two warriors could almost feel that the two were thinking the same thing: what should they do when the time comes when the two will fight one another.

The Tiger and the Dragon stare each other in a stalemate mental battle… and then Waltfeldt finally chuckled and shoved his fist. "Nice one."

"Well thanks to you joining them up, we busted two birds with one stone." Kira also chuckled and also shoved his fist, meeting fist with fist.

"Now, let's deal with the other matter about your superweapon."

"You don't have to. I already know who did it." Kira flatly stated. He calmly walked towards the culprit. "There are two other people who had taken possession of Shiki, other than me. One is Lowe… but at that time Shiki spoke to me soon after, so that rules him out. Which leaves only one other suspect. So either you return it to me right now… or I will take it back from you one piece at a time… Princess."

Lacus blinked innocently at the accusation. She tilted her head for a moment as she rubbed her chin as if thinking. "Ah!" She clapped her hand and then turned around as she rummaged her belongings. A moment later, she procured another katana. "Is this it?" She handed the weapon to Kira.

The shinobi took it, and then to make sure, he began testing it. The Katana transformed into its blue bladeless polearm, then into the bladed green bow. It's authentic Shiki. Kira sighed in relief. The nagging feeling is gone, and he had his good arm back.

"You must've taken it by mistake from one of my collection. I mean… I brought some of my Japanese katana collection… tee hee." Lacus lied, and they both knew it.

"I was mistaken." And for that, Kira slapped her, causing her smile to vanish and everyone gasped in horror. "I was mistaken to think for one second that you were different."

A red mark appeared on her right cheek. Hilda quickly fly into rage and would've hack Kira's neck right then and there if not for Lacus raised her arm and stopped her. The Princess didn't say anything. She realized she deserved that slap.

Kira growled angrily. "A lot of good men died because of that prank. Many others wounded. Did you work that on your conscious?"

Lacus' eyes widened. Again with that lifeless eye Kira has been seeing. But this time it's more vivid and obvious. She bowed down. "…gomennasai."

The Shinobi's temper flared instantly. "YOU THINK THIS IS A SIMPLE MATTER OF AN APOLOGY?"

"ENOUGH!" Lamia hissed and stood before Lacus and Kira before the latter, in her assumption, do her sister further injury. "Whatever wrong or misunderstanding she had caused, my sister had apologized. As for the death of the Knights, we came here prepared for that eventuality. If you need more than that, we're prepared to make amends as needed. But this is neither time nor place to press this matter! You will leave it at that. Otherwise…" The female knight pointed her sword menacingly.

Kira gritted his teeth in pure rage seeing Lacus will get away lightly. "You keep your sister away from me then. If she gets within 20 feet of me, I might gonna tear her to pieces!" With another scoff, Kira turned around and walk away, under the eyes of every shocked and horrified knight in vicinity.

**00000000000000000**

**00000000000000000**

Ruby Exorcists

Ruby Exorcists are a branch of Zaft Military, specializing in shock and awe tactics, digging the enemy out of the trenches by way of fire and valor. They were officially established shortly after the Bloody Valentine incident, though in reality, they've existed much longer than that. Before they are what they are today, Exorcists were originally men of the cloth. They were priests, friars, clergymen, monks, and theologist, worshipping and praying to the Gods in a much more spiritual manner. They already existed far, far during the time when the Oni ruled. The Onis felt the need to teach mankind about faith, and so they taught the early humans the mythology and how to pray and worship. Their use of fire in ritual are usually only as far as to burn their tributes to the Gods. They believed fire is the symbol of the God's power, a fraction that was given to men to make their mortal short life more meaningful. They particularly worship Lightning, which is considered the God's personal flame. It is understandable that the sacred animal of this church was the Phoenix, whose flesh said to form the Sun. Their emblem was the Phoenix embodying the sun, decorated by a comet tail made of lightning. The Church of Fire, as they are called, spread their teachings peacefully. They do not take grudge when others do not believe in their faith, such is the way the Onis had taught them. Their peaceful ways remained even after their first teachers vanished and extinct.

All that change during the Great Division where the empire was first sundered between the Advanced and the Naturals. When the Naturals began their genocide of the Advanced race and to wipe out all trace of the Onis, the church suffered immensely. Many of their members were tortured and killed on the spot. And these were the lucky ones. Nuns were captured, tortured, raped. Priest was mutilated and brutally disfigured. The worst of it was when the Blue Cosmos, in some form of terror tactics, showcased the burning of over 80,000 priests, nuns, and other followers of the faith on a field of stakes, and then used their charred black skeletons as a decoration on their Priest hunt coat of arms. Throughout the holocaust, over 1,000,000 followers of the church were burned at the stake, and only a quarter of that number was ever found and identified.

This proved to be the turning point for the Church of Fire. The survivors went underground, hidden and waited until the Holocaust would pass. During their time underground, the Church underwent a drastic transformation. The Holocaust radicalized the survivors of the church, creating a darker, more vicious Church, one hell bent on revenge on the Naturals. Whereas they previously would preach of love and faith with words and acts of kindness, now they will spread their faith of revenge through blood and steel and flame. The priests who once bring their bibles to bring faith and enlightenment to the faithless now bring along a torch. Those who refuse to believe will be judged, smite down for their faithlessness, and 'burned' out of their sins. Steel and flame are the new voice. Madness and over-zealotry are the new faith. Fight fire with more fire that is the new credo. Revenge in the name of God is their new mission. As with this transformation in their methods, so did their symbol. The Phoenix was now replaced by an ash black skull, in remembrance of the charred black skulls of the victims who were burned at the stake. A symbol still carried today on the Exorcists' armories and weapon design.

When George of Glenn is on the rise, the Church of Fire gladly welcomed the much awaited leader, they even rejoined and reconcile with the other Church survivors of the Holocaust who escaped the burning on the stake. However, horrified by their new violent methods, George did not sanction their use until they 'straighten up'. Thusly, George re-assimilated the old Church order with these new violent Church, in the hopes that the burning anger of these violent priests can be sated with the old way. The progress was rather slow as their thirst for vengeance is not easily quenched. When George wrote the Codex, the Church saw it fit to combine the said scriptures with their bible. These Biblex (not official name) are still being carried today, almost exclusively, by the Exorcists. However, George would live to see how the Church of Fire of Old and New finally merged into a new united church. One that possess the best qualities from both old and new, purging some of the weakness from both sides, planting the seed of what would later became one of the main branch of Zaft's military forces. Unfortunately, George will not live to see his effort bear fruit. With his death during the preventing of the Demongate opening, the flames of revenge were fanned anew. And not just from the new church aspect of the unified, but also from the old one. At this point, the Church of Fire has officially taken a path of violence and ways of war, while continue teaching faith in their gods… and hate to the unbelievers (naturals) as an added curriculum. The Church expanded explosively in the long decades after the Sundering, where shattered will and weary hearts were quickly swayed by the preaching of the priests to soothe their bodily suffering. By the time just before the Bloody Valentine, all Advanced who lived in Zaft plant continents followed the faith of the Church of Fire.

It was several short years after the Bloody Valentine, the discovery of the Miracle of Junius, and the subsequent knowledge of the purification and the announcement of the Pilgrimage that the Church of Fire finally established its official military arms: the Ruby Exorcists. With their ranks taken from the enormous number of the Church' followers, which encompassed almost all of the Advanced population in Zaft, the Exorcists is the second largest military branch of all Zaft military arms (the first being Emerald Knights, the third being the Forge Corps Legionnaires). These Ruby Exorcists are known to be faithful men of the cloth… fanatical and zealous to the extreme. Their faith in fire is so strong, they literally soaked their armor in oil and fat, allowing them to use an increasingly dangerous practice called the Fire Jacket technique, where they literally lit themselves on fire and then charged ahead. The technique was said to inflict so much pain into their system to the point they will eventually became a quarter dead and all pain sensory were annulled, making them unable to feel any pain, increasing their strength to brutal proportion. Senior Exorcists even went so far as to have all their sweat glands burnt out and they lost the ability to lower their bodily heat so as to produce hotter flames and then die when they self combust, burning all the fat in their own body. The exceptional few who survived would be promoted into Fire Knights. Indeed, Exorcists and Fire Knights share an almost exclusive relationship: while there are known examples where Bladebanes or Legionnaires became any one of the five elemental knights, there has been no recorded history of an Exorcist becoming a different elemental Knights other than fire. This is one of the factors as to why most of the Ace Commanders of the Empire's army are Fire Knights. The Exorcists also did not bury their dead. They burned them all, occasionally taking the skulls of their family member, both as remembrance and also to be used in conjunction with their fire arcane spells. Fire is their faith. And with that faith, the Exorcists sets out, and they will have their revenge. Revenge in the name of God. This is a crusade. A holy war against the enemy of the Gods. They will not stop until all enemies and heretics of the Empire are cinders and ash.

**00000000000000000**

**00000000000000000**

**00000000000000000**

The Next chapter will be uploaded as soon as I finished editing them.


	27. I'm NOT your bonny Prince Charming!

Kage/Shadow is Kira – but on this particular Arc, and to capitalize the fact that this is a Kira-Lacus fic… I'm writing him as Kira, but others will still call him Kage/Shadow.

And again… I will soon move this fic to M-rate. A precursor for future chapters.

When I said re-editing… the idea was simply to fine-tune and check for grammatical mistakes… turns out I found several unacceptable weak plot error, and I had to overhaul everything and cut several events. But in the end, I'm quite happy with this one. Enjoy.

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

**00000000000000**

**Chapter 27**

**I'm NOT your Bony Prince Charming!**

The pilgrims continued their journey, but the atmosphere suddenly became extremely awkward, to put it kindly. Now everyone understood that Shadow and their beloved Princess Lacus was far from getting along. More like, it became clear that their silent treatment was the prelude of what now had become a blatant show of open hostility between arch enemies. Lamia and Hilda take extra measure not to allow Kira anywhere closer to Lacus. They don't have much to do in practice, since Kira now prefer solitude and spend most of his time alone, away from the company of the rest. The fact that the knights also did nothing to reprimand Lacus for her actions further enraged Kira. He refused to talk to anyone; and no one wants to talk to a man who dared to strike a girl in public either. Then there's the fact that Kira was still supposed to protect Lacus, which means he can't punish her personally. This fact struck a nerve on Kira. The wrong nerve. With no option left but to let the culprit got away lightly, the ninja vent out his anger on any unfortunate Genma that gets in his way.

A Genma had his skull literally smashed to pieces by Kira's knee as he ripped its clawed arm off and used the claw as a clubbing weapon, slapping the Genma several times with it before he used it as a throwing projectile, hurling it to a knight's head. As he finished the Genma with a slit to the throat with a kunai, he burst through the Genma's body as it turned to ashes to deal with the knight. The Knight clumsily lunge its sword forward only to have it cut by Shiki. Kira roared as he stabbed the Knight's gut with a kunai, and then push it upwards, effectively splitting the knight's dorsal area to two and then a horizontal bisection with Shiki as a finisher.

In response to his worsening temper, Kira's fighting method had become increasingly brutal, more savage. So brutal in fact, Waltfeldt suspected, his preference to melee engagement had reached the point where Kira would fight with tooth and nail if given the opportunity. And each time after combat, Kira would make a short report to Lowe and then zoom off ahead as scout, away from the others but never out of the earshot. Returning occasionally only to keep track of the pilgrims and help them off to deal with Genmas when they appear. He hardly spoke to anyone anymore unless absolutely necessary. Still… this drastic change in Shadow made the pilgrims wonder: should they be more afraid of the Genma or this man?

Lacus was no help either. After her open slapping, Lacus' mutual enmity with Kira had reached the point where her silent treatment had extended to everyone, even her sister. No matter how many times Lamia would glance to her, asking her in whispers on what the hell is really going on, she refused to answer by remaining silent. Lacus, in particular, pay close attention as to how easily Kira plow through the obstacles of the pilgrimage. She also looked at the fact that they're getting closer at the next sanctuary… at a ridiculously fast rate. A speed spurt owed largely to Kira's increased aggressiveness. But even Lamia would notice that the closer they get to the pillar, the paler and the more anxious Lacus get.

In summary, nobody understood what the hell is wrong with these two, other than the fact they are clearly at each other's throat. Only these two people knew exactly – or at least, had some faint idea, on what's happening with each other, and both take convenience in not talking or divulging anything.

As soon as the last Genma turned to dust, Kira didn't say a word but a nod to Lowe, and then he vanished in a puff of smoke, out ahead for scouting again.

"Haiyaah… he's REALLY pissed." Lowe moaned as he ruffled his hair. However, a few minutes later, Kira returned, far earlier than the usual 10 to 15 minutes, much to Lowe's confusion. "Pardner?"

"We're there."

"What?"

"The Sanctuary is just few kilometers away from here."

"You kidding me!" Lowe gaped in shock. It took them a month and a half just to get from one sanctuary to the next! And they just get to the said sanctuary this morning! And now they managed to get to the next already in just half a day?

Waltfeldt, who also heard the statement, looked at the pillar of light in disbelief. They used the size of the pillar of light as an indicator of how close they are to the next sanctuary. Judging by its size, they've shouldn't be anywhere close. And the pillar of light seems relatively smaller compared to previous ones they've passed through. Though he had to admit they've been travelling with little to no pause, so he kinda expected they'll be arriving at the next sanctuary much faster… but he couldn't imagine it'll be THIS fast. "You're sure?"

"I've seen the sanctuary with my own eyes. But we got few problems ahead."

"P…Problem?"

200 meters later…

The pilgrims stopped and looked at a relatively large bridge that crossed a dark chasm. The bridge is made of tattered wood, supported by worn out rope. One look and everyone understood what Shadow meant as problem: the bridge looked like anything… but safe.

"As you can see, it's tattered and it looked like it'll fall off in one fell swoop. But I think it can support even Waltfeldt-san just fine." Kira explained.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I tested it." Kira undo one of his handguard and gave it to Waltfeldt.

The Hakutenkun's eyes widened slightly upon feeling the weight of the said handguard. He nimbly measured the handguard's weight… "50 kilos?" Waltfeldt tossed the handguard back to Kira who caught it and put it back on.

"I got five of these things worn under my clothes." Kira was referring to his jacket, his leg guards and his handguards. "And I walked laps over that bridge on my scouting of the area. So I think…?" Kira's comment trailed to a full stop when he realized everyone is looking at his black clad slender, slim, no-muscle figure in disbelief. "…what?"

"Shadow-kun, reach to the sky. Banzaaaii…" Waltfeldt basically requested Kira to raise his hands.

"?" Wondering what on earth is he up to, Kira raised both of his hands upward and Waltfeldt grabbed him by the waist before lifting the ninja slightly off the ground. The Hakutenkun was measuring Shadow's full weight for a moment and then he dropped him back gently.

Waltfeldts start calculating: "From your weight… 250 belong to the weight suits… 20 belong to the chain mail coat… your equipment… that's about another 20 kilos… give or take 1 or 2 kilos…" Waltfeldt twitched in disbelief as he spurted the grand verdict: "…you're only **50 KILOS**?"

"Well… yeah."

"What the hell have you been eating man?" Lowe gulped.

"Half bowl of ramen the morning I left here… and then I'm stapled on jerkies for the last few days. It doesn't matter. I never get fat no matter how much I ate anyway."

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Everyone looked at the source of the commotion: the horrified shriek of all the females in vicinity, even from the stone-cold Hilda! Lamia and Lacus jawdropped as their eyes twitched dangerously. Kisato looked like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown. The other female knights stare dumbly at the ninja. They huddled up and began whispering amongst each other.

"Hey, how much do you weight?"

"I'm blabla-kilos. You?"

"I'm blabla-kilos." The lady knights looked at Kira again for one second… and then start crying en-masse, near hysterically, in shame.

"…what did I do?" Ever the dense person, Kira tilted his head in confusion.

"Girls will be girls." Liam chuckled. He even noticed some males are jealous out of their skull for Kira as well. Who wouldn't be?

"Anyway, I think you should apologize, Shadow-kun." Waltfeldt smiled solemnly in understanding.

"Eh? What for?"

"Girls don't like being outdone on THAT area by guys." Lowe snickered.

"What area?"

"Well, you know. Their w-" Before Lowe can elaborate further, Kisato threw a spiked mace to her boss' head, much to Kira's confusion.

"W…?"

"Shadow-san… it's a… it's a girl thing." Hilda, blushing as she's ever aware of her own weight-but less hysteric about it- cleared her throat after her involuntary outburst. It also serves to calm down the female knights under her charge. And so they stop crying. For now.

"Hmm." Kira's brow furrowed. "Anyway… as I was saying… basically, you knights can walk across, armor and all. But I think, to play it safe… two or three at a time." Kira looked at Hilda's heavy armor and Waltfeldt's large figure and quickly added. "Or alone, in case of those who are _heavy_ loaded." Again the girls cried in shame, much to Kira's confusion. "…what's with the waterworks? What did I say?"

Lowe tapped Kira's shoulder several times. "Pardner, when we live through this… you and I gotta talk."

Kira quickly arranged the order they cross. "Waltfeldt-san, Hilda-san, you two are the heaviest among us. So you go last."

"And you're not heavy at 340 kilos, Shadow?" Hilda commented.

To answer that, Kira swiftly walked to the edge of the cliff, and then, in a blink of an eye, the shinobi turned into a black flicker and vanish in a puff of smoke, instantaneously reappearing on the other side of the cliff, to the shock and awe of everyone. And then Kira returned back to his original spot the same way he disappeared. "Oh, I really did test the bridge. Now unless you guys can do the same thing, you better start walking while the bridge is still intact." No comment. Kira also added: "There's also a sizable contingent of Genmas nearby. This place is the perfect spot for ambush so I suggest we move it QUICK. This is why I need you two to stay put. In case our rear is in danger…"

"We're the only ones who can hold our ground long enough for you to back us up with that flicker thingamajig. Got it." Waltfeldt gave a thumb up. Hilda also nodded and shouldered her spear. Soon, everyone divided themselves into small groups of threes.

"In that case I'm staying for the last too pardner."

"Lowe?" Kira looked at the spike haired man questioningly.

"I'm heavier than I look." Lowe tucked his super heavy nodachi, the Gerbera.

"Fine."

And so, they began crossing in threes. Kira moved to the other side to guard the incoming team. Just as Kira had expected, the bridge, tattered as it may, prove to be sturdier than it appears, capable of supporting the knights, armor and all. Soon, the other side is filled with a lot of knights, with the other side gradually became fewer and fewer. Soon, there are only a few knights left, and there's also Lacus and Lamia. Upon seeing this, Kira pay a closer attention. This is the problem he spoke of earlier.

"Lowe! Hilda! You two come here one by one! Now there are more people here. I could use a little help."

"Okay…" Hilda moved in first, and then Lowe. The bridge… still holds… though a few pieces did fall off to the abyss. A soon as Lowe arrive on the other side, the bridge looked more unsafe than ever. Hilda became incredibly nervous, especially with her charge, Lacus and Lamia is still on the other side. Hilda looked at Kira. He could move in a flash across the chasm. It's possible he could carry people across as well. But… Hilda swallowed a gulp. With the ninja and the princess at each other's throat… will he be willing to do that?

Before Hilda can think further, Kira flickered to the other side. He eyed Lacus viciously. "You and Lamia will go together."

That's an order, not a request. Lamia also wouldn't have it any other way either. "Come on Nee-sama."

Lacus nodded and the two sisters began to cross the bridge together, and everyone tensely held their breath. Lacus felt incredibly uncomfortable, not because the bridge seems to be falling apart, but given that Kira is eying her every move, her every step making sure that she won't come up with more mischief. As the two princesses began their slow crossing, Kira silently began to contemplate Lacus' actions so far. The first time when she 'accidentally' stunned him, Lamia and Waltfeldt… and then she 'accidentally' trip herself, falling to her possible death. And then, there's the time she switched his weapon with a fake. For a moment, it seems her target shifted to Kira, but all in all… in the long run, they ended up on the same goal. He can sense that the sisters' care for each other are genuine, would Lacus came up with something that would endanger her sister as well? This is the reason Kira wanted Lacus to go together with her sister. That doesn't mean he can relax his guard though.

Soon, the two sisters had reached just a few more steps from the end of the bridge, and almost everyone seemingly had found their breath. The knights at the end of the bridge distance themselves from the bridge to give space for the sisters. But Kira wasn't so sure.

SNAP.

That sound made everyone's heart skip a beat. The rope began to unravel right from the other end. Lamia, in fear for her sister, quickly rushed the short distance while pulling her sister's arm without looking back. But to her horror… she can feel her hand slipping away from her grip and that Lacus didn't budge an inch from where she was standing. When Lamia inadvertently and safely arrived on the other end of the bridge a second later, the sound of the ropes snapping was quickly followed by woods cracking and breaking. Lamia quickly turned around but the next thing she saw was the horrifying sight of her sister fell off with the wooden bridge collapsed underneath her feet.

"ONEE-SAMAAA!" Lamia screamed in horror. And for a moment, she looked like she was about to jumped in to rescue her beloved sister… until she saw Shadow had beaten her to it.

The ninja managed to catch Lacus midair, but they both quickly fell into the abyss' darkness anyway.

**00000000000000**

Kira didn't know what propel him to do this. Was it the sight of how Lamia (and about half a dozen other knights) were on the verge of jumping right into the abyss-thus to their death just to save Lacus, his guilt for having miscalculated on both the bridge's strength and that Lacus would dare to perform yet another sabotage even with her sister right next to her, or he's just an idiot in some sense that pushed him to do this, Kira himself wasn't sure. But when he saw Lacus start falling, something screamed at the back of his neck, telling him to MOVE YOUR ASS! And with that, the instant the first wooden plank left Lacus' feet, Kira had made preparation and jumped right into the abyss. He managed to catch Lacus midair, much to the shock of the princess.

Fortunately, Kira didn't carry enough momentum in him to push them both any closer to the cliff wall. Thus, the two free-fall right into the abyss.

"What are you doing?" Lacus screeched as she struggled in panic in Kira's arms.

"Shut it! I'm saving your royal ass!" Kira growled back as he struggled to reach for his katana without letting go of Lacus. Problem is… the princess isn't exactly cooperating. Oh no. Not with her panicking and the fact they're falling, spiraling in a spin. And if that wasn't enough trouble…

Kira had just managed to pull out a katana out of his sheathe where, in her panic, Lacus accidentally knocked Shiki off Kira's hand. "Oh come on!" Thinking quickly, Kira grabbed hold of Lacus and then throw her up midair before he himself dived in to chase after Shiki. Meanwhile, Kira can feel the bottom of the ravine is coming in fast. After some diving, Kira finally managed to chase after his falling katana and caught it midair. He looked up and saw Lacus is also coming his way. But on the other hand, Kira can already see the bottom. 'Oh no… if I use Aoiro Shiki to suddenly stop the two us at our current speed, the momentum will break our necks.'

The bottom's coming fast, and Lacus is fast falling behind him. Kira quickly made a decision. In an instant, he undid all of his heavy equipments, lightening his load, and then he expanded his arms and legs, slowing down slightly and caught Lacus. "KYA!" Struggling, Kira sling his legs over Lacus' waist and pinned her tight, essentially pressing her back to his groin with his legs, much to Lacus' discomfort. But this is done so that both of Kira's arms remained free. He need them both to do what he's about to do. Kira spin around so that his head face downward and then he pointed Shiki and it transformed into Midori Shiki. Quickly enough, Kira pulled a green arrow and then shoot downward. The arrow zoomed downward and exploded at the bottom. The wave of the massive fiery explosion reached them and slightly decelerated the speed of their fall, but that wasn't enough. And so Kira frantically fired one shot after another, each explosion wave decelerate them even further. Until finally, as Kira fired the final shot and the Shiki reverted back to its original form, losing all its power. The bottom is coming, and they're still going too fast: they're still too heavy. And there's nothing more he can do to minimize the damage… except one.

Kira swing Lacus around and then hugged her tight.

"What… What are you doing?" Initially blushing at the sudden change of treatment, Lacus looked at Kira, and then to the bottom of the ravine… and then to their current position. Kira is hugging her with his back facing the bottom of the ravine so as to cushion their crash with his body… and quite possibly, his life. "No… No… Nonononono! You're crazy! Let me go! You can still save yourself! Just let me go!"

"SHUT UP! I WON'T LET YOU DIE DAMN IT!" Kira closed his eyes in preparation for the sheer agony and then subsequent death that will definitely come soon.

Lacus' eyes widened upon hearing the words.

The bottom is just seconds away…

"No."

A pink ball flashed in.

And suddenly, upon impact, a bright pink light engulf them both.

Kira's eyes remained closed for a few seconds, but the pain and subsequent death he had been preparing did not come to pass. The brunette opened his eyes to see what happened. The boy gasped in shock.

Kira and Lacus were currently held suspended midair inside a transparent orb made of pink light energy, floating but inches away from the ground floor. The orb is like an enlarged version of Lacus' Haro.

"**Don't worry, haro. You're saved, haro."**

Kira turned around to see the speaker and gaped. Lo and behold, there's another Lacus floating right behind them. Or so he thought. Kira quickly noticed a great number of differences. First, unlike Lacus who wear a Japanese style miko dress, the girl is wearing a closed Victorian white princess dress, with a large white ribbon adorning her chest and smaller ones decorating her dress here and there. The dress is also had various white rose theme, complete with genuine black thorny vines, it's contrasting black color perfectly matching the white dress, mixed with feathery and wing designs. In fact there are white roses literally growing out her long wavy pink hair, with the white rose petals were composed of feathers. This Lacus also look… older. More like she's in her twenties, contrasting Lacus who are in her teen years. Both of her hands were outstretched, apparently maintaining this spherical energy field in place.

"Y… You're…?"

"**Haro!"** The Lacus copycat smiled.

"Haro?" Kira blinked in shock. "You're Ms. Pink?"

"**Haro!" **Ms. Pink nodded. And then, she put down her arms, and the energy ball vanished. Kira and Lacus landed on the ground gently while Ms. Pink remained afloat. Kira quickly noticed underneath her large baggy dress skirt, other than a pair of legs, there are also multiple pairs of wings flapping about, holding her afloat a few millimeters off the ground.

"Thanks." Kira nodded.

Ms. Pink grabbed her skirt with both hands, lift it slightly and courteously bowed. **"Your service, haro."** Momentarily though, she was once again engulfed in a pink light and then reverted back to her small pink Haro ball form, yapping:"HARO! HARO! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!"

The pink haro quickly bounced back to her mistress, the kneeling Lacus. Upon seeing the girl, Kira was once again reminded on everything that has been happening. And this time… this time, he's officially out of patience. "Why did you try to kill yourself?" Kira barked angrily, finally coming at it clean.

Lacus didn't reply, her eyes remained cold and taciturn. It seems she was infuriated by Kira's latest act of her rescue.

"Don't think I didn't notice. That time when you stunned me, your sister, and Waltfeld-san. That was no misfire, wasn't it? You shot that spell with the express purpose of stunning the three of us… and then intend to leap to your death, with none of us being able to prevent it." Kira explained. "God knows how I was able to resist it!"

Lacus again didn't answer, but her expression clearly showed her dislike, further proving to Kira that he was right. "That was the first attempt, and then the switching my katana, what? You expect me to be unable to protect or something? And now this? What the Hell is wrong with YOU?" Kira roared in frustration. Not caring anymore if his scream will attract the undeads. Lacus refusal to react further infuriates Kira. What's wrong with this world? First Veia, and now even this innocent looking Girl! God, why does he keep running into people with tendencies for self destruction? "I told you before. I'm not interested in your personal shit. I don't care if you have some deathwish but-"

"Why?" Lacus suddenly cut him off.

"What?"

"If you don't care WHY did you save me? Why not just let me DIE!" Lacus shrieked, almost hysterically.

"Because if I didn't, someone else will!" Kira roared in frustration. "Your Sister, your royal guard, your bodyguards… anyone!"

"Then why?" Lacus choked. Suddenly tears start trickling down her eyes. "Why can't you all just… just…"

Kira was somewhat intimidated at this. He even stopped being angry. The girl was that desperate to end her own life? For a moment Kira felt of taking a pity on the girl. "Why? Why do you want to kill yourself that badly?"

Lacus merely collapsed to the ground, crying. "…Why? Why do you care?"

Kira growled angrily and his heart hardened once more. "I don't care about you." The shinobi spat. "I care about Lowe, about your Sister, about Waltfeld-san, and just about everyone who risked their necks defending an ungrateful little girl like you. If you die, than everything they've done will be for nothing. You're smearing all their efforts by acting this way!"

"You have no idea what I've endured!" Lacus shrieked back.

"No idea? Of course I have no idea you dumb ass!" Kira roared back. "You are the encyclopedia of the unknowable to me. How am I supposed to know everything when we barely met a day ago? What I do take issue… is your campaign to sabotage this whole operation. An operation which was intended for your safety, at the risk of a fate worse than death! These Knights deserved better than that!"

"DID YOU THINK I WANT THIS?" And finally, Lacus shrieked at the top of her lungs. "DID YOU THINK I WOULD RISK THEIR LIVES… MY SISTER, MY PROTECTOR… EVERYONE I CARED! I LOVED THEM! EVERY ONE OF THEM!"

Kira was taken aback by this sudden outburst.

Lacus looked at Kira. Her blue eyes, flooded with tears were glaring wide, filled with hopelessness and despair. She was… desperate; completely at the end of her rope. She picked this method not out of choice, but lack of other option. The girl was panting and looked at Kira's purple eyes, and her chest humped up and down, breathing at a rapid pace. For a moment, during that heartfelt outburst Kira saw, even for a glimpse, that Lacus' eyes changed. Before, it was like corpse. No life in her. She had absolutely no will to live… just like a doll. Just like Veia, a man who had completely lost all his desire to live. But during that outburst just now… she was alive. A bit vague… but she was alive. "…you… do you have… any… idea… how I feel… every time I watched those knights risked their life to protect me…" Lacus looked down to the ground. Her pink bangs covered her gloom eyes. Tears start falling off her cheek and her hands rose up to cover her eyes. "Everyone… everyone think I came here because, as a lady of Zaft, it is my duty to reclaim one of our lost land and put our brethren to rest… that I'm doing it for my country…" Lacus laughed bitterly. "They were wrong… I didn't do it for them… this is selfishly personal… but my sister… my father's friend… they had to suddenly get involved with all this… I… I…"

"Selfishly personal…?"

Lacus slowly rose up. "Shadow-san… the reason I came here… is to destroy the tradition known as the Pilgrimage."

Kira was utterly shocked at this. He took a few seconds to digest what Lacus just said. "…you mean… you wanted to… put an end to the Pilgrimage tradition? You… you've been trying to sabotage this pilgrimage… you wanted it to fail?"

Lacus nodded miserably. "Did you know… that with every failed pilgrimage, the Genmas in this continent grew more numerous, more powerful! Every time Zaft sent in more pilgrims to another pilgrimage, and it failed; the next Pilgrims will have to face a stronger, more powerful enemy barring their way. And when they fail and die, they bolster the Genmas. They became stronger with each one of us that falls."

It's as if someone just slapped Kira's face to kingdom come. Suddenly, his mind finally understands why Lennore Zala didn't make it back the second time. By that time, the enemy has grown much stronger compared to her first visit, 3 years back. "But… if that's true… if they keep this up… then Junius will someday…"

"…housed so many Genmas powerful enough that it became impossible for us to even reach the first Sanctuary." Lacus nodded. "You asked once… how come after 72 years, and there's still so many Genmas in here? There's your answer."

"But… if the idea is to discourage people to come here… how do you hope to achieve that by killing yourself here?"

Lacus looked at Kira and then glared. "You… You really don't know who I am? Doesn't the name 'Clyne' mean anything to you?"

"Clyne? Why would I care about some…" Kira's stopped midsentence as his mind began to process the name Clyne. A second later, realization came knocking on Kira's door like a battering ram. NOW he finally understands what Lacus was trying to achieve. And how his arrival had pretty much messed up all of her plans… hence the reason she hated him. But still… "Does it ever crossed your mind to simply asked the High Council and petition them to initiate a… blockade on this island or something?"

Lacus laughed shrilly. "Did you think I didn't try that? How do you expect to make them listen to me when they can't even stand my presence?"

Kira blinked. The 10 feet perimeter rule. "What ails you, really?"

Lacus looked at her hand. "…I was trained as a kunoichi, yes. But a different kind of Kunoichi."

"Huh?"

"I'm a **medic nin**." Lacus explained. "Kage-san. Have you ever heard of artificial immunization process?"

Kira shook his head. He's just a pseudo shinobi, after all.

"Humans… have what we call an immunity system." Lacus explained. "When we were struck by an acute illness, when… when something evil and foreign forcibly or unintentionally enter our system, our body… there's something in it that function to fight that illness, to counter, to suppress it. And after which, they develop an antibody… some sort of… substance which act as a counter to that foreign object. And once the Antibody has been developed, our body became immune to that foreign object should they ever enter our body again. This is called immunity."

"Now that foreign object… it could be anything, it could be some natural disease, or… or some infection… or in my case… poison." Lacus sighed. "Medic Nins… have a technique where… they digest a poison, let their body create the antidote… and then use that antidote to heal the patient. Artificial Immunization process… is a process where someone digest a non lethal amount of poison inside their body, forcing the body to react, to create an antibody to counter its effects. My sensei had me eat poison so that my body will become immune." Lacus looked at Kira's shocked expression. "Of course, it was done with me knowing it, and Lamia also watched." Lacus added with a smile. "I was amazed… the first time I use the antidote developed inside my own body to heal a poison invading my first patient… I was… happy. Yes… but more than anything I was curious… I was curious what else I could do. What if… I don't stop with one poison? What if I can do more? It… It thrilled me…" Lacus' eyes widened and her smile gradually turned maniacal. "You were right about one thing, Kage-san… I **was** a thrill seeker. I didn't… couldn't stop. My curiosity grew into near insanity… and before I knew it, I digested poison after poison… and my body developed immunity to them all!"

Kira's eyes bulged in horror. Lacus' maniac smile grew more terrifying as she approached him, her eyes widened and her tone increasingly hysterical. "But then… plants and flowers start to wither in my presence… birds dying one after another… and then… and then…" Lacus looked at her trembling hands… and for a moment her voice turned quiet. "There's this… boy… a little boy… it was supposed to be a simple surgery… removal of his kidney… I even managed to finish it in record time… and he died in her mother's arms… and the mother followed 3 days later…" The Princess is still with that insane smile but now tears flowing at the corner of her eyes. "They didn't blame me… saying it happened all the time… but how could they blame me? I'm the PRINCESS of the CLYNE family!" Lacus shrieked hysterically.

Lacus' tears continue to trickle as her widened maniacal blue eyes continued to look at Kira's purple eyes. Kira didn't realize he fell on his back and Lacus, completely delirious, began to crawl towards him on all fours. "All the poisons I've drunk… all the antibodies my body had created… they merged inside me… they evolve, they mutate… creating a poison unlike anything the world has ever seen… a fusion of evil… near sentient, an intelligent poison… combining the worst part of every poison and disease, expunging their weakness, worsening their effects… no cure, no antidote, no antibody can be made because it'll consume and even enhance itself with it… and that thing is flowing in my veins… and they engulf my entire being… and they spread… every time I breathe, every time I speak, every piece of my body… every fiber of my being is a carrier to this monster… and every second I exist, I'm killing everyone I care about just by being near them." Lacus laughed in despair as she slowly but surely began to crawl slowly atop Kira's body. Kira gulped nervously as Lacus smother every part of her breast around his waist area while she crawled up. "10 feet radius… was just the beginning …that was in open space. Soon it will expand, and spread. Imagine a closed room. Imagine a crowded street full of people with nowhere to run or hide! They won't have enough **bodybags** every time I take a **stroll**!"

And now Lacus directly on top of Kira. Her breathing was heavy and formed fume over her lip, still locked in that maniacal grin, and her widened mad blue eyes are now gazing directly into Kira's horrified purple eyes. Their fingers subconsciously clasped together as her arms held her suspended on top of him. Kira's bulging eyes calmed down somewhat, as he can feel her teardrops falling on his face.

"I'm a mother to a monster…" Lacus stated miserably. "It has no conscious… no morality… it didn't kill me because I'm its carrier. But it wants to GET OUT. And it grows stronger and stronger by the second. It wants to move away from the confines of my body… and when I die… that thing will come out… infecting everything: the air, the land, the water…" Lacus began to tremble. "I'm a bio-bomb, Kage-san. If I die in a populated area… even the Bloody Valentine will look like a joke."

Silence followed.

Kira looked at Lacus. Lacus looked at Kira. Her tears continue to fall on his masked face. Her pink bangs covered their head.

"If I don't kill myself first… I will kill everyone first… So please… if you say I have to live… …what should I do?" A quiet whisper followed, and Lacus suddenly fall unconscious right on top of Kira.

Kira motionlessly gaze to the sky far above through the strands of Lacus' disarrayed hair. Kira realized what he just witnessed was an explosion of frustration and emotion, all pent up, stressed out deep down there, in that small petite form. Kira recognize personal horror when he sees one, having one of his own, deep inside him. He doesn't want anyone to find out about his horror, and the girl clearly wished the same for her part. But she was at her limit. Kira had pushed her to that limit.

He didn't know how long he remained in that position, but that was enough time for him to think and make sense of everything: her reason to do this, her hostility and even sabotage to his effort… it all make sense now.

Pilgrimages were used to be performed at least twice to four times every year. Each pilgrimage used to number from 1-2000… but they steadily increase to 3-4000 as the years passed. The largest being 10,000! There was even an expedition set up… a task force of over 120,000 exorcists were launched in a Pilgrim Expedition. As expected, a total disaster. At that time, the military doctrine was superiority in numbers and firepower. That thought lasted for around 60 years… Well over a million advanced got killed during the period of that trend… a million which is added to the ranks of Genma. Maybe more. But then Lennore Zala came to this continent with only 300 of brutally drilled, handpicked cream of the crop elite knights, and she managed to go all the way to the 5th sanctuary. 'Naturally.' Kira chuckled in memory of his military tactics teacher. 'Any army commanded by Lady Lennore will have their individual soldier's strength amplified by the thousands.' After her successful return… that was like the much needed wakeup call: large armies are not always the ways to go. And then there was a booming trend of using a small team of elite commandos and aces to pierce through Junius. Even better, they decrease the frequency of the pilgrimage. The Pilgrims spend more time perfecting their skills for years before they even think of going in there. Now pilgrims are only sent once a year, with small numbers from 2-300 to 4-500. And though that number has been increasing as of late, Lennore's effort had decreased the rate of people that get sent to death here significantly. 'Maybe that was Lady Lennore's original intent all along…' Kira wanted to rub his chin, but then he realized Lacus' hands are still interlocked with his.

Lacus realized that if she ever die a natural death, and then she was buried normally in a normal cemetery near a living populace, the poison from her decomposed corpse will became an epidemic. Thusly, she wanted to kill herself here in Junius so that the disease will be released here where's there is no one alive to be killed and infected. Kira looked at the crying unconscious girl next to him. Poor girl. She doesn't want to hurt anyone, so she thought that, since she had to die for others to live… she might as well wanted her death to do some good in her passing. Or at least… that's what's in her mind. If Lady Lennore decreased the number of pilgrims being sacrificed… she intends to stop it completely. By any means necessary even if it means poisoning it. If, as she said it, the poison inside her is powerful enough to make Bloody Valentine looked like a joke… she'll practically made Junius COMPLETELY inaccessible. A poison like that infecting this entire island will kill everyone who even put a foot in here. Only Genma will survive since… they're technically already dead. And since no one can no longer come here… the Pilgrimage will be forever called off… at least until they found some way to counter her poison. This is what she meant by destroying the Pilgrimage tradition.

"Haro?"

Kira turned around and saw that cute rolling pink ball. "Hello there. Ahh… please don't tell this to Lamia? Imagine how she'll react when she found out her sister tried to rape me."

"HARO! HARO! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!"

"Yeah. Me neither. Suicidal nihilist is not my type. I'm just joking." Kira chuckled. "Still, please keep this a secret."

"You too! You too! Haro!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Attagirl. Now… please wake her up." Kira added with a malicious smile: "As violently as possible, if necessary."

For some reason, Ms. Pink approved… and took action accordingly. She bounced several times, getting higher with each bounce… and when her latest bounce is about 5 stories tall, she descend right on top of Lacus' head.

THUMP!

"ITEEEEE!" Lacus shrieked and woke up instantly as she held a lump suddenly forming over her head. "W… What? Ms. PINK!" Lacus looked angrily at her spherical pink friend.

"Wakey, wakey princess." Kage pushed Lacus away as the two stare one another. "I have a few questions for you."

"What?" Lacus was still annoyed. But for some reason… she felt… somewhat alleviated having exploded all her stress to someone. That made her somewhat… cooperative.

"If this poison is as terrifying as you said… How does this poison work?"

Now that she's somewhat calmer, Lacus began explaining thoroughly. "Inside me… inside my blood… they're inert and inactive, they don't feed, they don't infect, they don't multiply. They don't do anything, practically starving themselves out. Now this poison… this virus, when malnourished had a very short life. The virus died in my blood… but my body… had been so thoroughly warped, it's capable of naturally producing the virus on its own, and the amount being produced far outstrips the number of the poison that died out. And these… excess poisons came out of me through various openings in my body: my sweat glands, my nose, my mouth… even my earholes, all in the form of completely undetectable, odorless, colorless gas." Lacus flapped her hands behind her ears. "Stay in my presence in 3 minutes, the poison will have inoculated themselves in you, strike into your blood stream and start multiplying at a freakishly fast rate. Your immune system will be on hyperdrive to banish the poison out of your system, causing a high fever… bad enough to knock you unconscious. In 2 minutes, and you're still near me, your immune system fail, overworking themselves to death, literally… and you start puking infectious boiling blood… and then you die… painfully. And that's after all your overheated muscle literally burn your insides to mush and you hurl them out when you start puking blood." Lacus finished her explanation before the horrified Kira. "I called this… my Miasma."

Kira shook his head in dark glee. Immaculate holy powers? Yeah right. These superstitious idiotic gossipers and rumormongers. He's been hearing nothing but science from Lacus' lips. "Well… I've slapped you, kissed you, wrestle with you, have you slept right on top of me… all in point blank range. How come I'm not dead of poisoning? Yet?"

"That… I honestly don't know." Lacus scratched her head. "My sister… and my father were able to survive because… they're related to me by blood. See, the poison didn't harm me because it recognized my blood as a healthy carrier. And that's how it 'recognized' me and didn't do any harm. Now the thing is, the Miasma cannot differentiate between my blood… and my sister's or my father's. To it, we're one and the same. That's why the virus won't harm her. Fortunately they cannot inoculate inside her because her insides weren't set up to naturally produce the poison. Mine, as I've said earlier, had long since been altered to facilitate their survival and continued production of this poison. YOU are the anomaly." Lacus pointed Kira. "Somehow… in my opinion… you possess some sort of… immunity. Or was it repellant? Something in you, they don't like. So they steer clear of you."

Kira nodded. "Okay, good. That's all I need to know." As he cleaned himself up, Kira get back on his feet and checked his surroundings. "We need to move."

"…what?" the red eyed Lacus looked at Kira.

The ninja looked back at her. "We need to get out of here and return back to the group. We've made a lot of noise." Kira quickly added. "I could kill you. Right here and now, and then report back to your sister that you were killed by the fall… but letting you turn into one of these monsters doesn't sit right with me. Imagine how many future pilgrims you'll kill when they turned you into a Genma?"

Lacus stare dumbly at Kira. "Eh?"

"Don't 'eh' me." Kira glared and brought himself to Lacus' eye level. "I'll make you a deal. No more sabotage, no more half baked suicide attempts! Let's go see your sister and your friends one last time. And if after that and you still wanted to pursue this goal, and then I'll give you my word, I won't help you again next time. In fact…" Kira unsheathe Shiki and placed it on Lacus' neck. "I'll let the Genma turn you… and then after which I'll kill you. That's a promise."

Lacus stare wide eyed at the mass murderer in front of him. "Nya…"

"?"

"NYAhuh… NYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! AhHAHA! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lacus exploded into laughter. Loud, uncontrollable laughter, the likes of which she never thought possible. New fresh tears trickling from her eyes as she started grasping her stomach. But these are tears of glee. She laughed so hard her laughter echoed through the ravine and the princess was rolling on the floor, laughing, banging the ground. "Oh my God… My stomach… It hurts! WHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! This… Ahaha! This is really… Bwahaha… a first…! KYAAHaHAHAHa!"

"Did I just say something funny?"

"D… Do you know… how many people had said they will protect me, sell their lives dearly for me, keep me safe or whatever?" Lacus' laughter began to die down, replaced with panting. She didn't remember she ever laughed that hard. "I've heard it so many times from Princes, Lords, Barons, Counts, Knights… the like… all the… decorative words, and titles, and ranks, and… and all that… And didn't you say that you won't let me die a little earlier?"

"Well… how bout we put it this way: I won't let you die because I want the pleasure of killing you myself."

At that comment, Lacus burst into another fit of near hysterical laughter again. "KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA… This… this is the first time someone actually promised to KILL me! Oh, this is rich!" Lacus looked like she's about to laugh uncontrollably again but she managed to keep it down to a few snickers. When she finally calm down, her head rose up and looked at Kira. "You promise? You will kill me?"

"With one condition." Kira raised a finger.

"Yes?"

"…you won't ask for help."

"Eh?"

"Someone who's ready to die won't ask for help. They'll embrace it proudly. I know. I've seen this. If you truly ready to die… then you won't ask for help. If you can do that… then I solemnly swear I will kill you. Deal?"

Lacus contemplated, and then, she raised a hand, and showed her right pinky. "Pinky promise. This is how Japanese seal deals. Right? If one don't deliver…"

Kira gasped. Just a few days ago he dreamt about that stance. For a moment, Kira saw Lennore in place of Lacus. But he quickly shook his head and the illusion disappeared. "…one will swallow a thousand needles." Kira hooked his pinky to Lacus. "Alright. Contract complete. Now let's get the hell out of here." Kira get back up on his feet.

"Alright." Lacus, still on the ground, lifted her one arm to Kira. The ninja ignored it and be about recollecting his thrown away weight suit. Lacus was stuck lifting her hand dumbly for 10 minutes with Kira ignored her. It was only after Kira put back his Captain's coat that the boy noticed the girl is still laying on the ground with an outstretched arm. Awkward silence followed.

"…what?" Kira finally asked, wondering what's with this stretched arm gesture.

"Help me up will you?" Lacus quickly replied. Her initially amused expression was suddenly replaced with annoyance at Kira's insensitivity.

"You can't get up by yourself?"

Lacus tilted her head. "I… I think I sprained my ankle. I can't… I can't move my legs."

"You did?" Kira knelt down and take a look at one of her slender legs. One of them was indeed swollen, badly. "Well… I guess that's what they say 'you reap what you sow'."

Lacus quickly frowned and growled in annoyance. "You are a VERY unpleasant fellow; did anyone ever tell you that?"

"Thank you."

"I'm not praising you!"

"Compare that with some of the things they called me, 'unpleasant fellow' sounds like a compliment." Kira smirked beneath his mask, while Lacus became visibly annoyed even further. Kira simply stated the truth: Compare that to Black Devil… unpleasant fellow did sound saint-like by comparison. Kira then put two sturdy sticks around Lacus swollen leg, and, before Lacus can say anything, tore up a part of Lacus' detached sleeves and used it to bandage the said leg. Rather poorly. After long minutes, the bandaging was complete, but it was loose and unfastened. Lacus growled in annoyance at such a poor handling and quickly took action. She slapped Kira's arm away, earning a frown from the said person. Lacus quickly undo and redo Kira's poor bandaging, even tearing more of her own clothes without hesitation when she needed more bandages. Within seconds, Lacus put finishing touches on the tightened, well handled makeshift leg cast.

Kira nodded in admiration at her vastly superior medical treatment handiwork. Medic nin indeed. But that small measure of admiration vanished upon seeing Lacus smug smirk, as if saying: "Not so handy after all, heh?"

For SOME reason… that really pissed him off.

The next second…

"I'll say this again… I really… REALLY hate you!"

"…and I'll say this again… the feeling is mutual."

Lacus mumbled angrily as she was being carried on Kira's back as the nin wallwalked vertically out of the ravine, but not in a way she would call dignified: he hold her by her waist with one arm, with her slender body is slung over his left shoulder with her head facing his back and her butt facing forward. The same way people would carry around a hunk of sack over their shoulder.

"If you're gonna carry me, can you at least carry me in a humanlike fashion?"

"What? The legendary princess bridal style carry? Don't be stupid. That method used both of my hands. If we were attacked I won't be able to reach for my weapons and defend us both. Like this, I only use one hand, and the other stays free." Lacus frowned, trying to digest Kira's logic. Yeah, he was right. Kira correctly took her silence as an agreement, but couldn't resist not delivering another jab to her girlish ego. "This ain't the normal happily ever after fairy tale, princess. Plus, you're not a damsel in distress; you're a damsel BRINGING distress. And I'm NOT your bony prince Charming prancing around in some shiny armor and sparkly pony."

Lacus, ever the infinitely patient and forgiving to a fault, suddenly found her temper short fused when dealing with this shinobi. "And let me tell you that you're FAR from a girl's image of prince charming: you look like a dried old bat, you smell like a combination of a pee and recess, and your attitude is as bad as your language!"

But to Kira, all those points are moot. What should he act like some aristocrat? He's a soldier… heck he's an assassin. His looks, his smell, and his attitude will be the least of the girl's worries. So in response, Kira merely yapped his free hand in a mouth like fashion.

Realizing the nin is silently ridiculing her again, Lacus was further infuriated and added. "And let me just add about that mask, which I guess, is hiding a bald head of unsightly creatures-"

"You do realize I'm not bald, right?" Kira shook his brunette head in glee.

Lacus took a peek at Kira's full flock of brown messy hair crowning his head… and she felt really… really stupid. Her face reddened in anger. And once again she burst in anger: "YOU ARE THE RUDEST, MOST INSENSITIVE, THE BIGGEST JERK I HAVE EVER-" Overly excited with her angry shouts, Lacus accidentally slipped past Kira's arms and slide down below and start falling. Again.

Kira gaped and quickly turned around and quickly performed a Shunshin to catch up with her falling figure. He managed to barely catch Lacus's skirt by a hairbreadth.

Lacus, held upside down by her skirt, looked at the ravine down below and then gave an angry glare to Kira, since at this position; Kira can clearly see her underwear.

But Kira was too furious to even care what he sees. "You, ma'am, are Trouble with a capital T!"

"NOW WA-"

"TUTuTuTaatataa! Zip it!"

"But I-"

"Zip! It!" Kira gave his final ultimatum.

"No! I'll TALK WHEN I WANT TO! And I SAY THIS ONE FOR YOU, Y-GARLalla…Mmm! Mmmmrf!"

Kira ignored Lacus' angry moans and continued his climb while sighing in relief: "Aaaah… silence at last." The next moment, the grumbling and pouting Lacus was bound and forcibly gagged to shut her up and Kira carried her bound figure in a fashion similar to a true kidnaper: by dragging her up by the rope, while having her hogtied upside down.

**00000000000000**

The trip was uneventful until they reached the top of the cliff where the fallen bridge once lay. Up there, as expected, the knights were still there, exactly as they left them.

Upon seeing Kage's figure rose up from the ravine, everyone shifted from mourning to cheering. The teary red eyed Lamia smiled as happy as she can be when she saw Kage and Lacus was safe after that disastrous fall. But her smile… and everyone's for that matter… quickly turned into horrified gasp upon seeing the manner in which the savior saved the damsel in distress.

Kira ignorantly, and purposefully rough, dropped the bound and gagged Princess to the ground and put a foot on her back. "She's all yours." Smirking mischievously to the squirming Lacus, who replied that mischievous glare with an angry bloodshot eyes that can probably rival her sister as if saying: 'Don't you dare!'. Ignoring it, Kira gently pushed the bound figure with his foot and send her rolling on the ground towards Lamia's horrified feet.

Lamia quickly came to her sister's aid-rescue and untied her while spitting fire at the Shinobi. "This is the most unacceptable treatment of a VIP to put it kindly, Shadow!" Kira can bet that if she weren't busy untying her sister, Lamia would've taken the opportunity to try and hack him to pieces for this wantonly brutal treatment. "What are you trying to do, kidnap my sister?"

"I had to admit the thought crossed my mind. Held her ransom for double whatever pay you gave to the Junk Guild…" Kira replied in a sadistically casual cold tone. Upon seeing the horrified look of everyone, Kira added: "That was a joke." Regardless, Kira can the sadistic jokes and addressed Lamia, seriously. "…though no amount of money is worth the problem your sister is causing."

Lamia glared angrily at Kira, demanding explanation. "You have to explain… that statement, sir."

"…you needed an explanation… but you're asking to the wrong person." Kira glared angrily at the gloomy Lacus, who had been unbound and freed.

Lamia gritted her teeth in anger. "My sister's life… is worth a billion of yours!" Suddenly Kira can feel everyone from Zaft is glaring angrily at him. The Exorcists and the Knights who revere and adore him this morning is suddenly itching to make him pay for this lack of respect. But Kira was undaunted. Rather, things progressing exactly as he had expected. He looked at Lacus, who saw all this, and as expected, she was horrified at the atmosphere and the knights' reaction. How much they cared for her well being. Lacus realized quickly that Kira's goading and insults was for this purpose. And she felt further weighted by an even bigger sense of guilt, further making her expression even more miserable than before.

Kira merely chuckled and turned around as he replied: "That's not what she thinks."

"OF ALL THE IMPERTINENCE!" Lamia exploded, but before she can react, Lacus grabbed her hand and stopped her from taking any action. "Onee-sama?"

Lacus looked at Lamia with sorrowful pleading eyes. She shook her head. "No… don't…"

"Onee-sama? But he… the way he…"

Lacus shook her head again. "No…" Lacus had no choice and Kira knows this. One of Lacus' main goals is to ensure all of their survival (bar her own), and she realized that if the idea is for Lamia and everyone to walk out of this alive, Kira's ability to kill Genma is indispensable, no questions asked.

Kira grinned behind his mask in triumph. "So she says." He unsheathed Shiki. The katana's color momentarily returned back from gray to its original shine. Recharging complete. 'Must've recharged during the climb… that's unusually fast, Shiki.'

'**I'm not sure master… usually it took a full day for me to absorb your chakra to replenish myself… but in here… your powers seems impossibly strong. It was as if…'**

'What?'

'…**it's as if you're becoming stronger… with every Genma you kill.'**

Kira chortled. 'Ain't that interesting?' Though he really doesn't take it seriously. Kira lifted Shiki. 'Slice the Heaven… Aoiro Shiki!' Shiki transformed into its polearm form. Kira pointed it towards the other end of the bridge and fired the blade. The immaterial blade extended to the other side and sank there, creating a bridge. Kira tested it by tapping his armored left arm to the blade several times. It's solid. He motioned Waltfeldt and the other knights on the other side to go on.

Waltfeldt also tapped the immaterial blade several times… it's solid. He put a foot over it… and it's sturdy. And then, everyone quickly crossed the ravine atop Aoiro Shiki's blade's surface.

Thus the pilgrimage continued at Lacus' urging, and most of the Zaft warriors decided to keep their anger down. But it became obvious their trust on Kira reached an all time low. Kira was then assigned to the rear guard at the outer circle. The Shinobi went from Hero of the hour to the most undesirable jerk of the century in one afternoon. Lowe and his team, as well as Waltfeldt is pretty much the only one who would still want to talk to him. "So… pardner… How far are we from the Sanctuary?"

"Not far… but there's a bit of a problem along the way."

"Wh… weren't that bridge earlier is the problem?"

"If that was the only problem I wouldn't bother coming back." Kira chuckled. 'Though the princess is enough trouble as it is…' "It's what comes next that got me a bit worried."

"What comes next?" Waltfeldt frowned.

"You'll see."

Beyond that, no one would want to even bat him an eye. Kira didn't mind; rather he appreciates the silent treatment. All those awestruck stare and worship doesn't suit his taste anyway. At the afternoon, the group rested, and the shinobi isolated himself from the group as usual. The boy spent much of that afternoon to himself, sinisterly rubbing his chin, alone to his deep thoughts, not talking to anyone. And then his head tilted up and looked at the direction of Lacus' spot as if he just had an idea popped out in his head.

Lamia glared angrily at the black figure that is Kage in the distance. She can feel the shinobi is looking at this direction, specifically, he was looking at Lacus. And she doesn't like the way he's looking at her. Lamia growled. She asked her sisters about what happened in that ravine many times, but Lacus remained silent. And she doesn't like this. Not. One. Bit.

"Break up. We're moving again." Waltfeldt signaled the team to move again. Everyone get back on their feet. Lamia however pick up her things and quickly make her way to Kira. As soon as she reached him Lamia quickly put an arm to Kira's collar. The shinobi, as if expecting this, slapped the said arm away before it reached him. Lamia tried again but Kira quickly grabbed the said arm tight. Lamia angrily shook her arm several times, but Kira's grip won't budge. Finally she merely glared at the shinobi's cold eyes.

Kira nonchalantly remarked: "Can I help you?"

"I'm warning you. I don't know what you've done to my sister or what's going on between you two. But if you even hurt one strand of her hair… Genma Slayer or not… I'll rip out your insides and use your intestines for shoelace." Lamia threaten menacingly.

Kira was undaunted and then he revealed something in his other hand. A few strands of Lacus' hair. "You're welcome to try."

Lamia gritted her teeth again in anger. But she finally relented and Kira's grip was released. She furiously turned around and returned to her sister's side. Kira only chuckled. He already had a plan in mind. And it might do more than just a few strands of hair. Kira smirked and drop another one of Lacus' hair. The nth one he dropped after several others he had previously left behind on the road ever since they left the ravine. He still remembered another thing about genma: hell's ears like you won't believe… and a terrifying sense of smell. Kira's ears twitched slightly. Already he can start hearing the sound of roars and yells from the distance. Kira smiled.

Though… he probably won't be smiling if he saw this…

Some distance away, a couple of Genma hunters found a single strand of Lacus' hair, sniffed it several times and growled. They screeched to the direction where the pilgrims had gone to. And then suddenly something burst out of the ground, swallowed the hair and Hunters whole and then drilled back in as it made its way towards the pilgrims. It roared one last time before getting back into the ground.

**00000000000000**

A few kilometers later, and they arrived before another crevasse, nay, a chasm. The sanctuary lies right at the end of the gap, a few kilometers, just straight ahead. There's only one problem.

"By the… Gods…"

"Mercy…"

"Ask that from the devils? Yeah right."

The gigantic chasm is filled with a formation of floating razor sharp volcanic rocks, dripping with Lava and magma. "There's another thing." Kage commented. Everyone looked at the ninja as he plucked a pebble and then throw it into the rock formation. At first, the force of Kira's throw made the rock flew straight, but then it began to bend upward. Halfway there, the rock bend to the left, swaying up and down before shooting straight in a crisscrossing slalom and finally, crash landed into a floating rock, flying 200 meters above it, with the force of a meteorite before stopping dead midair.

"Gravitational distortion anomaly?" Waltfeldt gulped in horror.

"I think this was once a plain mountainous region, and then the Bloody Valentine struck, and this place got hit by some… gravity distorting whammy catastrophe… and the mountains were torn off the ground… and made into this." Kira motioned the floating rocks before them. And if that wasn't enough trouble, they can sense movements in those rocks. Some of these flying rocks were swarming with Genmas!

"And this is a problem to you why? What? You can't teleport?" One of the knights snorted.

"It's not teleport. Just extremely fast enhanced jump. And I can't jump that far."

"Hah!" The knights snickered.

"Though I can fly through them no problem." Kira added.

Laughter stopped. "What?" Isn't there anything this guy CAN'T do?

"I can **fly** through them. But it's not like I can carry you all from one end of the cliff to the other. Some of you are just too heavy for me, see." Kira nonchalantly commented.

And the girls went back to their chorus of cry, much to Kira's genuine confusion.

"Uh-hum." Waltfeldt cleared his throat. "So… what do you propose we do?"

"Ever since I first saw this, I've been thinking non-stop on how are we supposed to deal with this…" Kira scratched his head. "Well… we can't go to the mountains… so the mountains will have to go to us."

A little preparation later…

"Hey… pardner…"

"Yes, Lowe?"

"Tell me again how did you convince me into doing this?"

"I convinced the Princess to pay you double for your trouble."

"No amount of MONEY IS WORTH THIS!"

"Thank you for the testimony."

Kira and Lowe stood on each of Waltfeldt palms; both were carrying a set of large anchor like contraption tied to large chains on their back. The Anchor looked like oversized Kunai, albeit the blade has a hook, and a ring on its pommel, where the chains are connected. The midsection is wooden octagon prism.

"So let me see if I get your plan: I'm going to throw the two of you as hard as I can towards one of those rocks while you two perform your Shunshin thingamajig at the same time. This will provide enough force to send the two of you flying straight into that rock. And then Lowe will nail these anchors into that rock so that I can pull the entire rock here through these chains. And then all of us board the rock, and then repeat the routine on another rock, and keep at it, moving from one rock to another until we get to the other side. That's your idea?" Waltfeldt looked at his target: a sizable chunk of rock, probably a peak of a small mountain back in the day. It has a diameter of about 7-800 meters. Probably weight about 2-300 tons. At least.

"Yes. I know it sound imposing too much on you but…" Kira stopped when he heard Waltfeldt snickered.

"It's ingenious. The bad thing about it, I'm a Hakutenkun and I can't ask extra payment for my effort. My salary can't get any higher."

"When we live through this, I'll make you a barrelful of coffee for your trouble."

"Deal." Waltfeldt smiled excitedly as his muscles began to bulge up, and veins popped up as he lifted two surprisingly super heavy weighted yet small sized human projectiles in his hands. "Ready?"

"Maybe I should've said this earlier but… Shunshin was never one of my strong points!" Lowe began to felt a cold chill down his spine when he realized the gravity of the things he's about to do.

"OH SHUT UP AND GROW A PAIR LOWE! IT'S DOUBLE PAYMENT HERE!" A saliva dripping and money eyed Kisato screeched back with a nasty devil's smile plastered on her face. "I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIE ON LANDING, BUT MAKE SURE WE GET THAT BONUS!"

Kira looked at Lacus. "Princess! Remember your promise."

Lacus nodded giddily with a smile. "Oh don't you fret any. I'll pull the payment for Mr. Lowe and you out of my own pocket if I have to."

"I meant your _other_ promise."

Lacus' smile vanished for one moment. "I'll keep mine you keep yours."

Kira nodded. "That's good enough. Waltfeldt-san, if you please."

"Wait! Wait! I'm not ready yet!" Lowe squealed in panic.

"Launch in 3… 2…" Waltfeldt gritted his teeth. "…and… LIFTOFF!" With a roar, Waltfeldt hurl the two boys. At the peak of the throw's momentum, Kira and Lowe timed their shunshin. Combining the force Waltfeldt's throw and the Shinobis' shushin, the force was enough to propel the two at blurring speed across the chasm into the flying rock formation. The giant thick chains they're carrying trailing behind them, whilst the bundle of chains left behind on the ground were whirling out at a freakishly fast rate. Everyone waited with held breath… and then two craters with a halo of smoke appeared on the upper surface of the said rock. And the chain also stopped whirling. A sign that the two landed. And then:

"OOOOUCH!" Two echoes of fresh howls of pain coming from the two craters. Another sign they arrived safely without harm. Well… scratch the last part.

"Fuck me, they cleared it." Waltfeldt chuckled.

Lamia approached Lacus carefully. "Lacus? What promise did you two made?"

Lacus looked at her sister and smiled mischievously. "That's a s-e-c-r-e-t."

"Ow…" Kira and Lowe get up from the crater. Kira quickly surveyed their surroundings for any hostilities. None he can find. "Okay. We're clear."

"Right. I'm planting the anchor." Lowe than set about to his work as he plant the anchor deep into the ground.

Hilda looked at the chains extending all the way to the said rock. She's still having a hard time believing at how the Junk Guilds can quickly forge chains kilometers long, made from melted scrap armors and weapons in almost no time at all, with very little to no equipment in the middle of an Undead Continent! That's craftsmanship that can shame even the Forge Corpse Legionnaire! But still, they produced it as needed in Shadow's plan… "I… I'm not sure I'm following what that ninja is up to."

"The two are now planting and securing that anchor into that rock while Shadow will clear it of all lingering Genma presence. After that, it'll be up to me to pull that rock towards us." Waltfeldt cracked his knuckles in preparation for the heavy duty.

Once the said anchor is firmly secured, Lowe shook the chains several times. That was the sign for Waltfeldt to begin pulling. He nailed both of his feet to the ground and grunted. "GRrrhh…ROAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Veins popped out of Waltfeldt's arm as he pulled the chains as hard as he can. The floating rock trembled as it began to move away from its original spot, much to the shock of its two current occupants. Unbelievably, Waltfeldt began to reel the rock closer to the cliff.

"Whoo-hoo! Keep at it!" Lowe cheered.

Kira chuckled nervously. That Hakutenkun's brute force truly defies reason. He wasn't even sure this plan will work if he didn't saw how the man tossed a stories tall giant monster like a softball.

After long minutes, the rock is finally within reach for Kira to flicker back and forth. Kira flipped his Shiki and transformed it into Aoiro Shiki. He pointed the blade socket to the ground, and then its immaterial solid blade appeared, bridging the two grounds. "Alright, let's go."

"No way! What if you turned off your superweapon thingamajig when we're still crossing?" One of the knights protested.

"Look we don't have time to argue…"

"How can we trust you?" "Yeah!" "That's Right!"

"Oh you gotta be kidding me…" Kira shook his head. He knew they don't trust him that much anymore, but this is ridiculous. Kira looked as if he's about to say something until a scene caught his attention.

Lacus suddenly performed her own shunshin no jutsu and disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing right on the edge of the immaterial blade, causing the shocked knights to instantly back away in fright when the princess suddenly appear close to them. The vicinity of 10 feet radius around Lacus was quickly emptied.

"Lacus-sama!"

"Onee-sama!"

Lacus touched the solid immaterial blade and then took a step. And another and another, and another, suddenly she found herself standing in the middle of the Aoiro Shiki's bridge, gazing at the bottomless abyss right below her through the transparent blade. Lacus eerily eyed the abyss and then looked at the shinobi. Their eyes meet, and they somehow managed to communicate without a word.

Is this it?

No. Not yet, Princess.

Lacus nodded, and then continued her steady gait until she reached the other side. She hopped to the ground and smiled cheerfully. "Haaai! I'm okay!" She giddily gave the other pilgrims a happy wave.

And then, timidly, and slowly, the pilgrims began to take the cue from their princess and began crossing atop Kira's Aoiro Shiki. But horror and uncertainty made the progress rather slow.

"For a second there… I really thought you were going to jump." Kira used that chance to have another private conversation with his 'client'.

"You are part of Lowe-san's group. Which means you're from Orb. If I jumped… or do something when you're directly involved… Orb will be blamed for my death, enough excuse for Zaft to wage war against Orb. That will simply add more bloodshed and death to the fray."

Kira chuckled in surprise. The girl is surprisingly farsighted and quite bright. "Ha, very good. That's more rational than I thought possible for someone with a deathwish."

Lacus smiled as she looked back at Kira, winking an eye meaningfully. "If my death can serve some purpose that save more lives in the future, I don't mind. I'm prepared to make that sacrifice. But it has to be mine. No one else's."

"I understand." Kira nodded and smiled kindly behind his mask. This girl… maybe she wasn't so horrible after all. That's why she saved him during that fall. She wants to die, but she doesn't want to drag anyone with her down her trip to Hell.

At that, Lamia had finally reached the end of the sword bridge and impatiently jumped down Kira's sword and grabbed Lacus before pulling her away from Kira. The two merely chuckled, much to her confusion and frustration. Soon, everyone followed suit, and the crossing's pace accelerated. Eventually, only Waltfeldt remained. Awkwardly, Kira retracted the Aoiro Shiki.

"You do think of a way for Lord Waltfeldt to cross, do you?"

"Unless I miss my guess… he won't even have to." Kira gulped nervously. The trembling of the rock they're standing on is getting worse and worse.

"Right you are boy… Everyone hold on to something!" Waltfeldt gave the warning, knowing full well what will happen as soon as he relaxed his footing.

Kira merely locked himself in place to the ground with chakra while others quickly kneel down or hold on to something.

Waltfeldt finally let go his feet from the ground. Upon losing the force that kept the rock locked in place, the abnormal gravitational force of that area violently pulled the whole rock and catapulted it back towards its original spot, carrying everyone, including Waltfeldt, dangling on chains still in his hands, along with it. The momentum carried by the speed of the rock result in the rock overshot its original spot by a few hundred meters until it finally stabilized and stopped just a distance away from another enormous floating rock. But with this, the pilgrims had instantly cover one third of the chasm.

Kira and Lowe quickly start pulling the chains to pull Waltfeldt up. "Permission to come aboard the rock vessel?" The Desert tiger smirked.

"Granted." The two young warriors replied with a grin.

"That was fun. Can I do that again?" Waltfeldt hopped on to the even surface. He looked at the other knights, they're still kneeling on the ground with their legs shaking in fright. Others go out of their way puking their brains out.

"I'll say Pardner… that was a bit too extreme of an idea to cross." Lowe looked at the frightened knights with sympathy.

"To be honest with you, the original plan was to connect one rock after another, creating a bridge." Kira scratched his cheek nervously. "I never thought the gravitational distortion is so strong, it will forcibly pull the rocks back to its original position…a few hundred meters off the target."

"But I approve. I think we can do this, Shadow-kun." Waltfeldt nodded in support.

The pilgrims rested for about half an hour on top of that rock, gathering their wits. Fortunately, there are no Genma on this rock. It was too small after all. While they rested, Kira checked the surrounding, searching for the next rock feasible to be made target for their next leap. The brunette narrowed it down to one potential target: a large spherical rock, with mountainous surface. It's three times larger than the current rock they reside on. Lowe gazed nervously at the said Big Rock. "Umm… can't we find another rock?"

"It's the only rock in vicinity that's big enough for all of us to stand on." Kira couldn't see any other options either. The other rocks ahead are either too far or just pebbles barely big enough for them to stand on. "But can you pull something that big, Waltfeldt-san?"

"Don't you fret none. This Little Rock is quite flimsy for me. Three times of this should be nothing." Waltfeldt cracked his knuckles while smiling confidently. "Though if I can't do it alone, I still got others to help me."

"That's encouraging…" Kira chuckled.

"We need more anchors." Lowe noted. "One anchor won't be enough to haul in something that big. We need to place several anchors in several spots…"

"A rock that big… there must be a lot of Genma hiding in there." Now Waltfeldt looked at Kira. "Can you kill an entire rock, Shadow?"

Kira laughed sarcastically at the prospect. "Yeah, right." Just because he can kill them easily doesn't mean he's invincible.

"Maybe I can think of something…"

Not long after, the pilgrims were once again viewing a familiar sight. Kira and Lowe kneeling on the palms of Waltfeldt's hands, both were carrying packages filled with multiple anchors on their back, with chains trailing behind them. "Yosh… now listen up. When you two land, you're gonna make a lot of noise. So if there are any Genmas out there in that Big Rock, and I'd reckon there will be, those Genmas will surely come pouring out to get you. So unplaster yourself out of the crater as quickly as possible once you've landed. Got it?"

Kira and Lowe nodded. But Kira also added: "Lowe, we'll be jumping into that rock while carrying some extra weight. That's to say, we need to make our shunshin a hell lot stronger than usual. Here." Kira handed a bag full of Soldier's pill to Lowe. "I doubt we'll land on a secure slightly even ground like before. We probably gonna land on a vertical surface of a cliff. So as soon as we land, we stick to the wall with chakra."

"You're the boss." Lowe nodded nervously.

Kira paused for a moment, and then added to Hilda and the other knights: "I don't know if the Genmas are smart enough to climb chains to cross… but in the case that they do, and if you found yourself in danger, you cut those chains, even if we're still on that rock. Is that clear?"

"What?" Everyone turned towards the source of protest that is Lacus. "You… But you'll…!"

Kira smiled and narrowed his eyebrows in a curve. "If my death can serve some purpose that save more lives in the future, I don't mind. I'm prepared to make that sacrifice. But it has to be mine. No one else's."

Lacus was stumped in silence at this. Her own words are now being used against her! Her eyes narrowed and looked like she was on the verge of crying. But she glared angrily at Kira, and once again, the two communicate without a sound.

You promised!

Don't worry, I'm a man of my word.

You… you planned this?

You don't even know the half of it.

Lacus reluctantly relented in silence and hold her tongue. And no one wants to argue or say anything unsupportive of the plan either. Waltfeldt looked at Lacus sorrowful frown and then to Kira preparing to leap from his hands. His manly intuition clicked in and he chuckled meaningfully. 'Now… isn't this interesting?' With no more protest, Waltfeldt moved to launching position. "You two ready?"

"I haven't written my will yet…" Lowe was on the verge of squealing like a girl.

"Shouldn't you be doing that BEFORE you came here?" Waltfeldt grinned.

"I don't even have a will." Kira knelt down in preparation. "Let's do it, Waltfeldt-san."

"ALLEY-UP!"

As before, Waltfeldt, with his herculean strength, throw the two shinobi in his hand towards the Big Rock. The two nin also timed their Shunshin no Jutsu accordingly and the two vanished in a trail of smoke, with only the flowing chains trailing behind them giving some indication as to where they are.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lowe squealed as the scenery around him became nothing more than a blur.

Kira was reminded of his experience when he first used Shunshin to leap across great distance back in Archangel. But this is different. It was much, much faster than anything he has ever done. The air is blowing past him with incredible speed and he can hear his bone making funny sounds and his skin felt like they were about to be torn by the wind.

But at this speed, they will reach the rock safely when they start slowing down, much to Kira's relief. That is… when he realized they weren't slowing down. They didn't lose their momentum. Rather, as they approached the rock, they're accelerating. Faster and faster. Kira sharp mind quickly came up with an understanding of what happened. "Oh shit… this is gonna hurt."

Two craters appeared where Kira and Lowe landed. Waltfeldt and the others sighed in relief. But they're still waiting some confirmation if the two packages survived the crash.

On the new Big Rock, Lowe and Kira moaned in pure agony as they landed with their front side plastered to the ground, slapped tight into the crater with their body half-sank. The combination force of Waltfeldt's extraordinary strength and their shunshin propelled them with the force of a bullet… they had to land on a rock with three times gravitational force than normal. Technically, the Big Rock has its own gravitational core. So unlike the normal gravity which pulls people down to the direction of the Earth's core, the rock's gravitational force is pulling towards the core of the said rock. It's like that rock is a small earth with its own gravitational pull. Worse: it's 3 times the normal gravity! Which also means: when they entered the Big Rock's gravitational field, they just went from a horizontal bullet curve approach to diving dead vertical to the ground and landed 3 times as hard, 3 times as painful!

"I don't think this place likes me…" Kira, his face half buried into the rock, moaned in pure anger and pain. He could barely feel his fingers and clinging to consciousness amidst the sheer pain of all his bones getting smashed into a wall/ground.

"That's because it knows you've been killing its inhabitants to kingdom come with pure impunity." Lowe growled. Just then, he felt movements. And then to his horror, he saw in the distance: a horde of Genma coming their way, their attention drawn by the sound of their landing. "Oh shit… Zombie… Zombie alert…"

From the other side at the Little Rock everyone can see a mass of black dots are circling nearer towards the two craters, where the two nins had just landed.

"I hate this place…" Kira mumbled in pure raw rage. His patience is just about spent: corpse earth, boiling blood lava, rain of acid blood, zombies everywhere, breathing hot air coupled with rotten stench of corpses, baby lobbing demons, and now gravitationally distorted mountains? What's next? The Genma had really gone all out and fuck this entire continent inside out. If his face weren't half buried in fossilized living corpses, he'll probably be screaming murder.

"Keep them away from me!" Lowe squealed.

"I hate baby-throwing spider-lady, and I hate zombie army belching gorilla-centaur!"

"Oh… Nooo…"

"I want my cold stinking bunk…"

"Yeah!" Lowe mumbled in support.

"I wanna eat my hand-made ramen…"

"Hell yeah!"

"I want my PAPERWORK!"

"Uhh… You want your paperwork?" Now that, Lowe doesn't fully agree to.

"I wanna go home!" Kira suddenly found his arm again as it began to move. "I wanna get the FUCK out of here!" His legs began to shudder to life as the ground around it began to crack. "I! WANT! TO! GO! FUCKING! HOOOOOOOOOOME!" With one roar, Kira finally burst free out of the crater, just as the Genmas are right in front of his face.

But no amount of nightmarish visage can scare Kira now. Not when he's this angry. The 3G is weighing him down. Fine. He quickly removed all his weight suits and the first thing he did with them is to throw them as projectiles into the Genma's heads, crushing their heads to oblivion. He's been living with weight worth 5 times his own body weight for some time anyway. 3 times is just a cinch. A series of quick handseals and Kira quickly cast: "KATON, KARYUU-HEKI! (Fire Element: Fire Dragon Wall)"

A litany of profanity echoing from the said Big Rock, coupled with the sight of burst of fire in the shape of circling dragon coming from the center of the first crater, creating a wall of fire that consume every black and red swarm encircling the craters gave confirmation to Waltfeldt that Shadow and Lowe survived. And then, following soon after, one fireball after another were launched to every direction from the same source, leaving a trail of fire and charred ground, and then a series of red hot explosions ravaging the Big Rock's surface, no doubt burning all the Genmas in the area to ashes. Courtesy of an Angry as Hell Kira. And then, the center of the said destruction began to move, and the chains also continue to flow on. Kira, with Lowe trying to catch up behind him, plow through the hordes of Genma and then stopped only at a strategic point where Lowe planted and secure an anchor to the ground.

"Yo pardner, gimme a minute to recalibrate this anchor."

"What?" Kira beheaded a hunter while kicking another.

"We designed this thing to operate in normal gravity, not three times of it! I need to readjust it so that it'll operate in maximum capacity even in this condition."

"Fine. I'll cover you! Hurry up!" Kira made a series of handseals and breathe a stream of fire that turned all incoming Genma to dust.

Once Lowe's finished, they moved again to another spot a little farther than the previous and the same routine repeated itself. The duo ran around encircling the rock, planting anchor after anchor, each were interconnected by the chains. The same chains they carried into the rock and extend all the way back to the cliff. The Genmas of course, noticed the chains and at first, attempted to climb the chain to cross towards the Little Rock, as Kira had feared. But before the knights at the Little Rock can do anything, a high pitched ringing sound was heard.

Kira randomly banged the tuning fork he had been carrying, generating a high pitched sound that attract the Genmas to him, so the Genmas will ignore the anchors and chains and focus on trying to kill him and Lowe, much to the latter's horror and resignation.

Lowe had just getting himself adjusted to the 3G when they're halfway to finishing their massive work of encircling the rock, securing the nth anchor into the ground, while Kira protected him by cleaning up all the Genmas in the area, cutting them up to ashes one after the other. "Lowe? How much longer?"

"Just give me some more time. We need to get these anchor drilled deep into ground, otherwise we're screwed."

"Take all the time you need!" Kira raised Shiki up, charged some energy, and then let loose another Tetsuga that rampage through ranks of the Genmas. But another horde is closing in on them again. They're intending to use the sheer weight of numbers to overwhelm him. Kira gulped. Shiki can say all she wants about he grew stronger with every Genma he kills, but the fact is: his stamina is not without limits. Sweat began to pour on his brows. "On second thoughts… Lowe… do hurry up." Lowe was more than happy to oblige.

Fortunately, the gravitational force is working in their favor this time. That being said, the said flying rock is like a small planetoid with its own gravitational pull. Even if they're walking upside down, they are in no danger of falling into the abyss; which means they don't need to waste chakra to wall-walk, allowing them to concentrate to fight and survive. And they can jump and perform acrobatics while walking upside down with no danger of falling, provided they stay within the Big Rock's Gravitational area.

But the Genma kept pouring in from every corner and every hole. Their work is near completion as the two had finished going around the rock and run a full circle, returning back to where they landed when the Genma attack grew more intense, particularly when the dreaded Archer Hostesses came into play.

"Not these bitches again…" Kira gasped.

Everyone at the other edge of the cliff can only watch the battle on the rock's surface where the black mark that is Kira engaged in a ferocious and fiery battle against a swarm of black and red undeads coming from every direction. From their point of view, the Genmas looked like red ants which disperse immediately when the black figure that is Shadow launched another stream of fire or two. The other one, a red figure unmistakably that of Lowe was finishing his works on the final anchor.

"Damn… that jerk got a right to be bigheaded. He's a freakin one man army." One of the knights on the Little Rock commented. "He just ran a marathon across that rock, killing every Genma he can lay his eyes on!"

The other knights also had to grudgingly agree. Shadow may not be much of manners, but as warrior, they had to admit, he's exemplary.

But Waltfeldt would beg to differ. The perimeter around the two warriors which Kira guarded has became visibly smaller, denoting he was hard-pressed on preventing the Genmas from gaining ground, and the Genma has virtually no limit in numbers, pressuring the poor boy. What's more, the frequency of the bursts of flames and white shockwave is steadily decreasing. This shows that the boy's stamina is also reaching rock bottom. "The kid won't last much longer at this rate…"

Lacus tensed upon overhearing the comment. Truth be told, throughout the whole skirmish, Lacus' eyes never left Kira's figure. Her fist had balled so tightly that all blood had rushed out of her fingers, rendering it pale white.

The Desert tiger rubbed his chin. "All Exorcists hear my orders."

The Exorcists quickly lined up, awaiting orders.

"Give me all your skulls and light them all up as explosives."

Back on the Big Rock, Kira had just cleaved a Genma knight to dust when a rain of arrows pinned him down, followed soon by a baby grenade landing a few feet away from him and quickly crawled towards him. Kira managed to swiftly throw a kunai, killing as well blowing up the living bomb prematurely. Alas, it was still too close; the blast nearly engulfed him and still managed to throw him off the ground. Kira grunted when he landed with a crash, dirty, bruised, and tired as Hell. And yet there's still so many more out there. Kira quickly unleash a Tetsuga that rip all target to pieces. "Lowe… (pant) hurry up… it's getting bad out here."

"Patience is a virtue my friend…"

"Not this time it ain't!" Kira launched a Tetsuga to another Hostess that just about to lob another baby. The timing was right, and the misfire caused a massive conflagration that engulfed nearby Genmas. But once the smoke subsided, another pack of knights coming. Worse, Shiki phased out after that final shot. She's out of power. "Oh come on!"

All the sudden, a small meteorite literally fell right on top of the Genma and pulverized them flat. Kira looked up and saw the source:

On the Little Rock, Waltfeldt smirked as he tossed a flaming skull up and down in one hand. "This skull doesn't weigh as much as you two youngsters… so-o…" The Desert Tiger took his stance, and then pitched the flaming skull at the speed faster and more powerful than a cannonfire. The skull landed as a meteorite and exploded with the force of a hundred cannonballs. Anything got hit by the said projectile were pulverized beyond recovery, Undead or otherwise. Waltfeldt couldn't kill them naturally, but the blast clearly disabled them since it destroyed their body to smithereens. "…I can throw these guys with impunity." Waltfeldt grinned. "Keep the skulls coming boys!" And so Waltfeldt threw one flaming skull after another, giving the two warriors some much needed artillery support, massacring hapless scores of demons with each shot.

Kira smiled in relief. Finally some help.

As if on cue, Lowe chose that time to yell: "Pardner! It's ready!"

"About damn time!" Kira rushed towards the Main Anchor Lowe had been preparing, dodging a couple of grenades and arrows along the way, killing through several knights and hunters who managed to get in close. Unfortunately, a baby grenade suddenly exploded right next to Kira and sent him flying with a few burns and disappeared into rubble.

"PARDNER!" Lowe roared in horror.

A moment later, much to Lowe's shock and relief, Kira's hand burst out of the ground, followed quickly by the rest of his battered body. Some parts of his chains mail were blasted off; riddling his coat with holes, but the person was otherwise unharmed except a few burns. He quickly crawled towards the anchor. "Lowe!"

"IT'S READY! DO IT PARTNER!"

Kira weakly made a few handseals. "katon… Ryuuka no Jutsu (Dragon Fire Technique)!" And with that, Kira faintly placed both of his hands to the anchor. And then the jutsu unraveled: a stream of fire enveloped the anchor and then move along the chains, setting it alight. From that point, the flame travelled via the chains and lit up the anchor and then move on to the next anchor in the same manner, and on to the next, and to the next, and to next, until every anchor planted on that rock was alight. Everyone on the first rock looked in awe as a network of flaming chains glowed on the second rock's surface. Soon, all anchors were alight, and that's when the device of the Junk Guild's making revealed its true trump: the wooden prism on the Anchor's midsection opened up, flipping out a hose before its mechanism activates and began spinning rapidly… spraying droplets of oil to every direction, engulfed by fire, they instantly turn into sparks of fire. Every Anchor which was alight also performed the same routine. As the result, from every part of the rock where the anchor were planted, sparks of fire bloomed in a 360 degree pattern that expanded to engulf the entire Big Rock's surface.

Now, the fire spark sprinkled by Lowe's contraption is far from lethal, that is if the target is human. But for the Genmas, the flame was cast by Kira, carrying his Genma killing effect, it felt like being sprinkled with red hot armor piercing bullets. The result: the Demons were all screaming in agony as their bodies were literally being riddled with holes that burn and turn them all to dust. There's no escape even for the Genmas hiding underground. The rock's 3g ensure the flammable liquid will permeate all the way to the deepest hole. In a simultaneous spray of fire, the Big Rock is sterilized of all Genma presence, leaving nothing but ashes.

Kira whistled as he saw every Anchor did its job and burn all Genma to nothing. He lit the fire but he had to hand it to Lowe. The way he just came up with some modified Sprinkler equipped Anchor just like that… this guy is probably a genius inventor rivaling Athrun. "These… sprinklers… they're amazing."

"I planned to use them for gardening." Lowe also smiled in satisfaction upon seeing his invention worked like wonders. "With water of course."

"Gardening? Nice." Kira sighed. The two warriors, exhausted and tired but satisfied, sat on the ground, waiting for Waltfeldt to do his part.

Down on the Little Rock, Waltfeldt also nodded in understanding and awe upon seeing the cleansing fire sparks blooming like fireworks on the surface of the Big Rock. Even the knights who initially hated Kira also cheered. "I'll say. Orb is truly a frightening country to have warriors of this caliber in their employ."

"One is a Japanese Shinobi, the other was trained by a Japanese Samurai." Lamia commented. "…is this the power of those with the blood of that race flowing in their veins?"

Lacus didn't care. Suddenly she found herself breathing much easier than before. She failed to realize that she was breathing in relief. And it has nothing to do with the fact that Kira had managed to secure a new footing for them.

Waltfeldt took the chains and grunted as he pulled them as hard as he can. But try as he might, the Big Rock won't budge. Rather, it's the Little Rock they're standing on which began to tremble.

Upon seeing the trembling small rock, Kira understand the problem: not only the rock they're standing on is 3 times as larger than before; it also has three times the gravity. Whatever weight this rock possess are being tripled by that factor. With that in mind, Kira yelled from the Big Rock: "Don't pull this rock to you! Pull that rock to US!"

Waltfeldt heard and understand. "Okay." So, new approach. Instead of pulling the giant rock into the smaller one, Waltfeldt concentrated his effort into pulling this smaller rock closer to the bigger one. He stomped both of his legs into the ground so hard that it sank as to anchor himself to the Little Rock and grabbed the chains while Kisato and Liam planted several spare anchors into the Little rock to secure their grip before connecting them to the main chain extending to the Big rock. Waltfeldt, rather than pulling the chain, began climbing it, effectively dragging the smaller rock along with him. On the said larger rock, Kira and Lowe also used all their strength to pull down the chains connecting the two rocks together, aided by the gravitational force of that place, resulting in their weight being tripled.

All these effort bore result as the Little Rock finally budge and began to close the distance between the two floating objects. Inch by inch, the two rocks grew closer and closer, until at last, the two reached a critical distance, when Kira ordered them to stop immediately. At this point, the larger rock is right on top of the smaller one, with Kira and Lowe is standing upside down, necessitating the two to bend their head upward to look down upon the other group on the smaller rock beneath them, while the group on the smaller rock also had to look up. Yeah. It's a bit confusing.

"WAIT! STOP! STOOP!"

"Why? Just a little more!" Waltfeldt replied.

"This rock has a localized gravitational pull with three times the force of normal gravity. You guys are standing just on the edge of its gravitational field. Any closer and that rock will be pulled down from the sky like a meteorite upon this one, squashing you all flat."

Everyone on the Little Rock gulped. They can see how that will be bad for their health. "So… what are you suggesting, Lord Shadow?"

Kira pointed at a makeshift trampoline that Lowe had managed to create using torn capes and stuff – yeah, Kira still having a hard time believing how Lowe managed to do this. "Climb the chains down… or from your point of view, up. But remember, once you entered the gravitational pull of the Big Rock, you'll be falling towards us. So hold on tight… or mind your head."

One knight wondering what Kira meant, began climbing the chain. Halfway through the journey was a normal upward climb. Midway, the knight was caught off guard by the big Rock's reverse triple Gravitation and then, just as Kira had warned, he literally free-falling _upward_ to the earthen sky and dive straight into the trampoline-head first.

THONK!

Kira and Lowe winced as they knew all too well how painful that must be. The knights walked away from the trampoline still slightly disoriented and dizzy, and since he had yet to adjust to the triple gravitational pull, he had to crawl away from his landing spot.

"Moving to the next one and do hurry up if you please. Waltfeld-san doesn't have all day."

"Don't worry about me."

And so with the occasional rhyme of THANK, THINK, THUNK, THENK, and THONK, coupled with some BAM, BHOINK, WHAMMO, and etc2, etc2… the knights began climbing one by one from the little rock to the bigger one, where they get pulled by the 3 g midway. Sometimes they managed to hold on to the chains long enough to climb the rest of the way down before landing with their dignity intact. But most of them landed in some of the most disgraceful (and painful) manner imaginable. Lowe's trampoline did little to alleviate their pain, only preventing lethal fall. The girls were somewhat easier since, in sense, they're lighter than the boys. Except when it's Hilda's turn.

Midway, she fell to the 3Gs and for a moment, she looked like she'll hold… but the weight of her heavy armor went triple in an instant and she fell slightly off the target… instead of the trampoline she went straight toward Kira and Lowe down below. The two boys shrieked and tried to escape but-WHAM. Hilda safely landed on the ground on her back squeezing Kira and Lowe who break her fall.

"I'm terribly sorry."

The barely conscious Kira and Lowe can barely answer.

Finally, only Lacus, Lamia and Waltfeldt are left on the small rock. "Just the three of us left. What are you going to do Shadow-kun?"

Kira nodded and looked at Shiki. Again she already regained her former color as the katana phased in, recharging complete. 'Wow… she recharged herself pretty quick.' Again, Shiki turned into Aoiro Shiki. But instead of pointing the blade upward, he pointed it downward. The blade extended and began elevating Kira who stand on her wide handguard. The higher he gets, the more the gravity pulled him down, but Aoiro Shiki dutifully extend herself up and finally pushed Kira out of the gravitational pull of the Big Rock. Kira quickly flipped down and landed on the little rock: "Okay. Aoiro Shiki VIP Express elevator at your service."

Waltfeldt chuckled at the naming. Terrible manners and evil jokes aside, the boy does have some good sense of humor. Lacus and Lamia looked at each other and the two princesses finally hop on and hold on to Shiki's pole arm handle.

"Mind your heads." Kira chose to remain standing upside down on Shiki's handguard, and the blade retracts. Midway, Lacus and Lamia were once again affected by the gravitational pull and Lamia managed to get a footing on Shiki's handguard, Lacus did not.

"KYA!" Lacus fell but Kira quickly slide down and caught her hand if barely, much to Lacus and Kira's shock. Kira looked at Lacus, her expression is full of shock and surprise. "I thought we agreed…"

"That was an ACCIDENT!" Lacus roared back. Yes. That was pure accident. There's no pre-planning, no calculation or whatever. A pure accident that even caught Lacus by surprise. Soon, the three landed on the big rock. Lamia frowned slightly as she began adjusting to the gravity while Lacus… Lacus is still panting from her shock. She caressed her chest; she can still feel her heart beats at a rapid rate, and then her finger start trailing slowly to her lips. That squeal just now… she was squealing out of… fright?

"Remember." Kira whispered behind a shocked Lacus' ears. "Our deal is off if you ask for help." Lacus angrily turned around and noticed Kira was eying her mischievously. Before she can protest, Kira followed: "Of course… what happened just now doesn't count. It was… an 'accident' after all."

Lacus faintly caught the sound of a faint chuckle from Kira. Before she can press the issue, Kira began yelling to Waltfeldt up above. "Waltfeldt-san! You come down here too!"

"What good will that do?"

"With you here, we can pull the Little Rock down so that it will crash into the big Rock! The force of the impact will propel the Big Rock across!"

"Whatever you say." Waltfeldt start having a slight headache with all this… gravitational physics. He's a warrior not a scientist god damn it. "I'm coming down. Or going up… or whatever…" They could go on forever about this gravitational perspective… thing.

However, before Waltfeldt can even begin, a roar echoed, coming from all the way back to the cliff where the pilgrims first started. Everyone looked at the cliff and saw it collapsed under the weight of another Genma Tyrant who just appeared out of nowhere, roaring angrily when it realized it has been cheated by its prey.

The pilgrims atop the Big Rock cheered and ridiculed the Tyrant from the distance. "Nyaa, nyaa, nyaaa! You can't catch us! Hahahaha!"

Their laughter was cut short when the Tyrant was instantly swallowed in a gulp by ANOTHER even more titanic Genma, bursting out right from the Tyrant's back. This Genma is truly the largest creature they've ever seen. It was massive and presumably serpentine. The only visible part of the beast is its head and elongated neck while the rest is obscured by the darkness below and even that had already dwarfed the big rock by the sheer size of the neck's width. No visible limbs other than series of atrophied claws with scythe talons appearing randomly along its serpentine neck and its entire body were covered in layered demonic scales; each has black and red ichors growing out of the said scales, serving as spikes. The Head is also draconic in appearance, with demonic ichors and carapace covering its head, serving as its horns and scales. Unlike the Tyrant and the Hulk which still show how it was created from large number of fused knights and corpses, this… Genma Dragon seems to be purely demonic in origin, with not a single trace of corpse or any vestiges of humanity can be found. The Genma dragon roared to the sky, showing glowing magma churning down his throat and its razor sharp teeth are glowing red hot. Its lower jaw is also riddled with extra fangs and tusks covering the frontal portion of its lower jaw. The Genma dragon has tiny eyes, with four pairs of nostrils.

"Holy… that is one big ugly mother…" Kira muttered in horror.

"That thing looked like babel tower…"

"Babylon?" Lowe concluded.

The Genma Dragon, now christened Babylon, roared towards the pilgrims. Its eight nostrils sniffed several times and then, having caught the scent of its prey and deemed it of fresh meat, the Babylon roared in an ear splitting volume before it dived back in to the darkness of the abyss.

Kira quickly yelled to Waltfeldt. "Waltfeldt-san! Get out of there now!"

The Desert tiger quickly jumped as high as he can and grabbed the chains as he start to climb towards the Big Rock. Waltfeldt entered the Rock's gravitational pull just in time as a second later; the Babylon rose up from the abyss, lunging forward, smashing through several giant floating rocks to pieces in the process and sank its teeth on the Little Rock, instantly breaking the small mountain sized rock to pieces with a single chomp. The force of the Babylon's bite also jerked the chains, causing Waltfeldt to lose his grip and landed, fortunately, unto the Big Rock. The Big rock, who was anchored to the little rock was also yanked violently slightly off its original position.

The Babylon chewed what's left of the Little Rock in his mouth several times while everybody watched in horror. "Why do the bad guys always get the good shit?"

"Okay… HOW IN SAM'S HILL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT THAT?" One of the Exorcists exploded. Everyone looked at Kira, the Genma killing expert. But even Kira seem to be at lost. The boy quickly looked to his surroundings, seeing what options he had, which are few: his shiki has been fully recharged, thank goodness, they have a rock the size of a mountain to stand on, maneuvering, that's nice, a few explosive tags, some tested high level fire jutsu, capable to be reinforced by the Exorcists, that's good. Then he noticed something else: as the Babylon is eating the Little Rock, something was dangling from the corner of its mouth: the Chains that were planted around the Little Rock are still connected to the Big Rock and now they're stuck on his teeth. Fortunately the beast didn't seem to realize this. Kira wasn't sure how it's going to be useful, but…

The analysis of the opposition: an astronomically huge undead dragon who can swallow a Tyrant, itself is already a Genma several stories tall, in one gulp. Heavily armored, yet surprisingly agile. Large multiple nostrils, small eyes, relying on smell. And it appears that the beast was not affected by the gravitational anomaly of this area.

The Babylon jerked up again as he swallowed the last trace of Little Rock. At that time, the entire Big Rock was once again yanked a few meters off their original spot, much to the shock of its current occupants.

The jerk gave another confirmation to Kira: that monster is also astronomically powerful enough to move a mountain sized rock under the effect of 3Gs, without the monster even realizing it.

"Come on! What to do, what to do…" Kira frowned. Thinking hard on what can he do to solve this problem. Before he can come up with some form of solution, the knights began yelling in panic. Kira turned to see what else. To his horror, the Babylon had finished digesting the Little Rock and now it's preparing to attack them. It raised its head high, and like a snake, it quickly descends at blurring speed towards the Big Rock… right towards Lacus.

A few milliseconds just before the Babylon's teeth sank upon the rock, for Kira, time suddenly stood still. It's like someone just added the last piece of the puzzle he needed to solve this situation. The last piece being Lacus. The realization also comes with an epiphany as to why the Babylon was here. A seed fall, his purple eyes turned dilated for one moment, before reverting back to its original state.

The moment time began to move again, Kira was gone. In one millisecond, he was already at Lacus' side. The next millisecond, the two were gone, leaving behind a trail of red feathers, and at the third millisecond, the Babylon's fangs had clenched itself upon the Big Rock, destroying a portion of the Rock. Some unfortunate knights were caught in the destruction; others were swallowed, but most survived and quickly ran away from the gargantuan beast. The Babylon realized his target managed to escape. In anger, the dragon growled and tore a chunk out of the Big Rock before start gnawing that piece while continue looking for his main morsel. As he did this, the Babylon also swallowed several anchors planted on the Big Rock a little earlier, and as the result, more chains are now dangling from its mouth, yet the beast pay no heed.

Lacus was still closing her eyes when she felt wind blowing againts her face. She opened her eyes and lo and behold, she's in Kira's arms, again.

"W… What…?" Lacus reassert herself and looked at her surroundings.

They're flying.

Kira is carrying her in his arms, and he's clad in a red coat with feathery design. The coat has four feathery extensions composed of red wings sown together. The edges of the said coat is glowing brightly, releasing red feathery flake particles made of red light. They were also surrounded with slivering streams of red feathers, dancing about their form. "Wakey, wakey. I need you to wake up, Princess."

"We're flying?" Lacus checked her eyes in case she was hallucinating and pinched her own cheek. It hurts. She wasn't dreaming. "We're FLYING!"

"Yes we are. Don't wear it out." Kira commented. "It's time for me to keep our promise."

Lacus blinked, looked at Babylon, and jawdropped. Kira really intend to fulfill his promise of killing her… and he didn't cut corners, rather, he went out of his way to go overboard. "THIS IS YOUR PLAN? Summoning larger than life undead demon dragon to swallow one tiny me?"

"I'll be honest with you, I didn't expect this one either. I was prepared for a whole army of that Tyrant thing at the worst…" Kira gulped nervously. "The point is this: the Babylon wants YOU. It caught your scent. I've been leaving a trail of your hair along the way. Apparently that guy caught the sample… and now it wants the whole thing."

"Wha…" Before Lacus can comment any further, Kira raise her up and yelled.

"HEY! YOU WANT HER? SHE'S RIGHT HERE!"

The Babylon heard the yell, and after swallowing the chunk of the Big Rock with a snap, it turned towards the source of the sound and found his main prey, floating about in the air, ready to be eaten. The Babylon roared and charged forward.

Lamia, who saw and heard what happened, screamed Kira's (code)name in rage: "SHADOOOW! HOW DARE YOU USE MY SISTER AS A-WHOA!" Her comments were cut short the whole Big Rock was once again yanked around when the Babylon moved again, dragging the rock by the chains. But the chain has its limit and now it's on the verge of breaking. Noticing that, Kira quickly zoomed back towards the rock. The Babylon quickly followed and back away, returning to the rock. Thinking quickly, Kira placed Lacus on his back and grabbed a few chain linked anchors. "Hold on Princess. First we need to get your men and your sister to safety."

Holding several anchors and chains, Kira zoomed back to the sky, with Lacus on his back. Seeing his morsel before him, Babylon roared and quickly followed. Kira flew as fast as he could, but not too fast so that he can still bait the Babylon with Lacus on his back. The dragon opened its jaw wide, giving Lacus a full view of its horrifying maw. And just before the jaw snap shut, Kira accelerated and disappeared into a blur of red light, quickly vanishing to thin air, much to the dragon's shock. The Babylon swished its head several times, looking for its flying prey with its tiny eyes, sniffing the air several times.

And then suddenly, appearing out of nowhere, Kira suddenly dive dead vertical at break neck speed and throw an anchor like a spear towards one of Babylon's unprotected eyes. The anchor punctured deep and the Dragon roared in fury upon the loss of one of its eyes. Kira used the chance to quickly fly circles around its jaw, whirling chains around it, chains which are also connected to the Big Rock. The Babylon is really angry now and began searching for that flying prey who had taken out one of its eyes. Much to its further fury, the prey vanished again. The Babylon eight nostrils began sniffing the air once more, and Kira appeared again from another direction. But the Babylon suddenly swished its head and lunged towards Kira in surprise. Caught unprepared, Kira made a sharp turn and dived into Babylon's open mouth, but barely escaped when it clenched its jaws. The shock of such sudden movement caused Lacus to lose her grip and she fell to the abyss. The Babylon, upon sensing its prey is falling, quickly descend towards Lacus, intending to swallow her full.

Upon seeing the situation, Kira was about to give aid, but then remembered his promise… and so he stopped midair, and watch.

Lacus who saw this now realized this is it. Kira intend to keep his word after all. This is it, now she's going to die. The Babylon opened its jaw and descend upon her, ready to swallow her whole. 'Yes… this is… this is it… right?'

The Babylon closed in on her.

Lacus closed her eyes and smiled in resignation. 'This is exactly what I wanted…'

Her small figure is right inside the reach of the dragon's jaws…

Lacus took a peek to the big rock and saw everyone.

All the Babylon need to do was snapped its jaw, and the prey is his.

Upon seeing Lamia's tear stained horrified expression though, suddenly… something snapped.

Time stopped and then Lacus suddenly had all the time in the world to observe her surroundings in greater clarity. They say your whole life flashes before your eyes before you die. But in case of Lacus, what she saw instead was visions of the future:

She saw many nobles and knights, all dressed in mourning black garb, standing in front of the casket bearing her name. She saw a lot of strangers. Faces that she had never even seen. But they all looked like statues being carved on stone. No expression. She heard crying and wailing coming from their unmoving lips… but they look completely unnatural. Like a parody of mourning. She saw her father, Siegel Clyne… pale as a corpse. His eyes blank and his hair looked like they'll fell off. But she couldn't find her sister. And then she heard murmurs. She wasn't sure if that was just voices or pieces of full sentences, but among them she heard…

"_Poor girl…" "Die at young age…" "Her daughter…"_

"…_heard she was eaten by some Genma…" "…suspect thrill seeking…"_

"…_her sister never got it over…" "Heard she went nuts…" "…Locked in asylum, escape, went killing spree…" "…Suicide…"_

"_Her father?" "…resign…" "Dying…" "…Lost will to live…" "Doctor gave him 3 months…" "…miracle seeing him standing here…"_

"_Her retinue…" "…all died…" "…went suicidal in Junius…" "…Refused to leave…" "…waste of life…"_

Lacus' eyes widened in disbelief. Was this her imagination or some mad hallucination? Her mind must've made all this up…

And then the view changed, now there's her casket, and her fathers' and her sisters'… and hundreds more. Voices and whispers then followed…

"…_all died…" "…keep trying…" "…Never give up, never forget…"_

"…_Junius remain a dead island…" "…off limit…" "…pilgrimage failure…" "…sanctuary losing power…"_

"…_casualty in the millions…" "…Genma escalate…" "…spread beyond border of the continent…" _

"…_my son…" "…Undead…" "…killed his own father…"_

"…_my daughter…" "…defiled…" "…bodies never found…"_

"…_going there…" "…had nothing left…" "…my children devour me…"_

Lacus grew more horrified as the voices began to escalate and the cemetery grew larger and vaster as more and more graves were added by the dozens… than hundreds… thousands… "No…" This is not what she wanted! She want to… she want to save some lives! But this… this is not… This is not worth dying for!

Lacus' eyes bulged and widened in pure horror as she ruffled her hair in fright and looked up: the images were gone, replaced by the reality where the gaping maw of the Babylon is right in front of her. Suddenly her eyes were opened. The demon dragon's mouth was filled with rows and rows of misshapen rotting red fangs. Tendrils of demonic nature bursting out, spitting disgusting bile, greasing the Babylon's scalding glowing throat. It's ugly, it's horrifying.

"No… this is not what I wanted… no… NO… NO! I… I… I don't want to die… not like this… Somebody…" Suddenly Lacus forget what she wanted to do in the first place. Her head were completely filled with the sight of his half dead father, her sister's horrified maniacal expression, the voices of sorrow and despair, the thousands of caskets… her mind went blank, and she couldn't think of anything else. And when she saw a monster right in front of her is just about ready to consume her… before she can stop herself, Lacus shrieked: **"SOMEONE! ANYONE! H… HELP MEEE!"**

And suddenly, Kira is right behind her, and in a blink of an eye, just as Babylon snapped his jaw shut, he found, to his further irritation, that he once again snapped his jaw on empty air. But before the Genma Dragon can rage over his repeated failure, the last thing his remaining eye saw was the sight of Kira, with Lacus on his back, planting another anchor to his remaining eye.

The Babylon went mad with wrath. Being Undead, the monster cannot feel the pain, but the loss of its eyesight is something he can clearly feel and it enraged him to no end. The undead dragon has now been completely blinded and it roared around the area, trashing around in pain, smashing apart several floating rocks in blind fury. Kira used that chance to fly around the gargantuan serpent in blurs of red flashes encircling and dancing in the sky around the beast, leaving a trail of red aura and feathers, wrapping the beast in layers after layers of chains, planting anchors on the chinks of the creature's scales. By the time Kira was done, at least half a dozen chains connect the Babylon to the deformed Big Rock.

Kira flew back to the Rock and stopped midair for one second to warn its occupants. "Everyone! BRACE YOURSELF! WE'RE IN FOR ONE WILD RIDE!"

"BEFORE THAT! RETURN MY SISTER RIGHT THIS INSTANT YOU LUNATIC!" Lamia shrieked hysterically.

"No. Not yet. She make a good bait."

"WHAT?"

Kira turned around and saw the Babylon is at his heels again and quickly zoomed away in a red blur. The Babylon roared and chased after this annoying little red fly. "Yes that's it! You can't see her, you can't hear her, but you CAN SMELL her! SO COME ON!" Kira let down Lacus and held her tightly by one of her hand, hanging her around like a ragdoll, using the princess as bait to the Genma dragon. Lacus was still too shocked and too dazed to protest.

The Babylon sniffed, caught the scent of his prey and quickly lunged forward. But Kira continued to elude him of his coveted prize yet again.

One of the knights looked at how Kira turned into streams of zigzagging red light in the sky, avoiding the Babylon's jaw by a hairbreadth. "Well waddyaknow. He really CAN fly." The chains allover the Big Rock began to swirl at a fast rate, being pulled away by such a massive creature at such speed. Waltfeldt quickly realized the full extent of what Kira was trying to do: this Big Rock has become a carriage and the Babylon has become its beast of burden. And the time is short! "EVERYBODY HANG ON!"

Kira continue to bait the Babylon with the morsel that is Lacus, and the Beast relentlessly give chase, pulling the chains bound to his body until finally, all the chains connecting the serpent to the Big Rock stood erect, and with another mighty lunge from Babylon, the entire Big Rock was finally yanked off the sky. Its entire occupants fell on their backs upon the sudden speed spurt as the serpent pull the entire rock and yet, due to the monster's undead nature or perhaps because of its own monstrous strength, it didn't realize it was dragging a mountain behind him. The angered Babylon thought little else but to get his prize, no matter what stands in its way: be it a pebble, a rock, or even another flying mountain! The serpent smashed through everything that gets in his way, chasing after this annoying fly that's carrying his prize, unintentionally shielding the Big Rock behind it in the process… as well as getting its occupants across the massive chasm.

Zooming across the rocks with the sound of his heart beating a few miles a minute roaring in his ears, competing with the sound of wind booming, Kira exert every last bit of strength and concentration to lead the way: fast enough to stay on the lead of this monstrosity, yet capable to instantly slow down to bait him on, to be agile enough to dodge and fly past the razor sharp rocks coming at him at blurring speed, and directing the gargantuan demon behind him to chase him across the chasm, effectively carrying the Big Rock, and its occupants, to the other side. Not even fighting Veia or Raww was as taxing to his mental capacity as this. No pressure? Yeah right.

"Brother! THIS IS ACTION! WHOO-HOOO!" Lowe cheered. Riding on top of a flying rock being pulled by a giant demon serpent, in what world can they get something as extreme as this? "We're riding the biggest chariot in the whole wide world! YEE-HAAAA!"

"And we're getting across alright…" Liam was laying on the ground on all fours, completely scared shitless. This is some way to cross the chasm. Just then, a big chunk from a mountain that got smashed by the Babylon flew straight at them and flayed a chunk of the Big Rock. "Oh… that doesn't look good."

More of such chunks are coming their way. And not just the chunk from the rocks smashed by the Babylon, but other chunks as well who were distorted and pulled by the abnormal gravitational anomaly of the Big Rock. Coupled with the speed they're going, the Big Rock is being flayed off a piece at a time at an increasingly fast rate. Realizing they're losing ground at a rapid rate, Waltfeldt issued another order: "Everyone gather together! We're losing ground!" And the knights quickly clustered together and holding tightly to whatever they can for dear life.

Pretty soon, this rapidly deteriorating gigantic rock chariot and its monstrous serpentine 'steed', led by a flying sparkling red bird had plowed through the floating rock formation causing massive destruction, both to the abnormal environment and to the Big Rock Chariot. Regardless, they finally get very close to crossing the chasm. And just beyond that… the Sanctuary is just ahead. Upon seeing the end of this wild ride, Kira turned around and saw that the Big Rock has been reduced to barely a third of its original size. "I hope Waltfeldt-san understand."

On top of the Big Rock, Waltfeldt saw the situation and understood. "Everyone! GET READY TO TAKE COVER AND CUT THE CHAINS ON MY MARK!"

Liam quickly made a series of handseals and casted: "DOTON, DORYUU HEKI!" A series of crude earthen wall rose up and fortify the Rock, giving its occupants some measure of protection.

As he nearing the exit of the chasm, Kira decelerate and slowed down before turning around as he flew backward, the barely conscious Lacus is on his back and the Babylon is right in front of him, ready to finish this cat and mouse game once and for all! The Babylon lunged with its mouth open wide, ready to swallow everything in a gulp. Kira waited until the last possible moment, and just before the Babylon brought his jaw down, Kira instantly accelerate and turned into a stream of red light, crisscrossing past the serpent right beneath its closing lower jaw and in an instant he was already behind the Babylon's head.

Being blinded by Kira, the Babylon didn't realize that on his final lunge, he was just a few feet away from the Sanctuary, the place that all Genma (Who can see) avoid at all cost. Now, reliant on his nose to track his pray, the Babylon was shocked when Lacus' scent had suddenly moved from being in front of him to behind him. The shock was enough to bring the mighty serpentine dragon from a full forward lunge to a sudden full stop to turn around, only to have the Big Rock, all of its chains were cut off but still carrying the momentum from its fast wild ride, smash through its massive girth and pushed the serpent further forward… until the beast's head, along with the Big Rock were thrown into the Sanctuary's pillar perimeter of holy light.

The Babylon had only about a second to roar before the Sanctuary holy power instantly incinerate his head to dust and ashes and finally nothingness. The not so Big anymore Rock, cleansed by the Sanctuary, also lost its gravitation distorting property, the earthen wall that Liam made was smashed open upon crash landing. Moments later, its still living occupants slowly crawled out of the rock and quickly landed safely into the sanctuary ground, albeit greatly shaken by the wild ride.

Lowe quickly scurry out of the Rock and vomited. Sacred ground be damned, he hurled 4 times during the ride, but the speed has kept it in his stomach.

Hilda quickly collapsed to the green grass of the Sanctuary.

Everybody else could hardly believe what just transpired. They're alive! After ALL that… ALL OF THAT! By God they're alive and they've reached the 3rd Sanctuary! And they even killed a gargantuan larger than life demon to boot!

Waltfeldt also walked out of the rock and looked at the headless corpse of the gigantic Babylon. The now headless body of the Babylon began to collapse on its own weight and the rest of its unseen body down below in the abyss began to drag down its headless neck back into the darkness. And just then, he saw another figure. Like a red angel descending from the sky, carrying the pink haired princess in his arms, was the man responsible for all this. "When he first saw the Babylon… he really doesn't know what to do. Until he saw how Babylon after Lacus almost single mindedly… it took him that instant. JUST. THAT. ONE. Instant! To come up with a plan to get us across and kill that monster at the same time. All of this! In one moment!" Waltfeldt swallowed a gulp. "That's first class genius, boys and girls. My god, that's first class pure genius."

Hilda and Lamia felt a very cold chill down their spine. A brutal warrior, a brilliant tactician, and a fully mastered super weapon in his employ. Invincible seems to be the only word came to mind in the face of such overwhelmingly powerful combination.

Every survivor looked up towards the shinobi. The knights suddenly forget everything. They forget their dignity, their initial hated of this man, they forget how the man had used their beloved priestess as bait. They forget everything. And in unison, everyone cheered and yelled loudly. In adoration, in relief, in awe. They all yelled and roared wildly.

Kira gasped and wheezed heavily, gently descended and landed on the ground. The moment his feet touched the ground, Kira collapsed to his knees in severe exhaustion and the Kurenai Shiki dispersed, sweat flooded his entire figure, with Lacus still safe and unharmed in his arms.

The jerk of Kira's collapse also brought Lacus back from her stupor to full alert.

The Princess was still somewhat at lost at what happened, but then she quickly remembered everything that had transpired and went into shock over what she had done. The shock was enough to make her roll over, grasping her mouth… and in finality, hurl out in disgust. She panted and gasped as she fell to her knees, staring at her own bile. She couldn't believe what she just said. She just… screamed out loud… she just… she just…

"You just asked for help, Princess." Kira spoke her mind for her. "You… just decided… at edge of life and death… that you want to live. So you asked me to save you."

Lacus looked at Kira with horrified eyes. Begging him to tell her that it was not true.

Kira sighed. "…so much for your resolution."

Tears began to swell at the corner of Lacus' eyes.

"But that's the fact. You can say that you're ready to sacrifice yourself for everyone's sake… and your life… had gone so bad, so hellish… you thought you no longer had anything to lose. But… when the time comes… you just can't do it." Kira touched Lacus's cheek gently. "That's because… you finally realized… that you got a LOT to lose. And suddenly… you can bark that you're ready to die… but in the end… you aren't. You think I'm wrong… fine. Call me a liar. I don't care. Deny me all you like. But first… you have to deny the fact… that just now… the only thing you can think of… is your own survival." As Kira explained this, his breathing became more erratic. "That deep down inside… You WANT to live."

Lacus tears flow freely from her eyes now. She gasped and choked silently on her knees. She cupped her face with her hands as she first cried in silence… but finally, she just couldn't hold it and her cry turn into full blown howls and cries of sorrow as well as disgust. Disgust to her weakness, to her own stupidity… disgust to her own self.

Kira smiled and let the girl cry her heart out and saw Waltfeldt, Hilda and Lamia is approaching them. The latter two, in particular, was as angry as hell. Apparently they had put two to two together and realized that Kira was the one who unintentionally summoned the Babylon. Kira get up and walked a distance away past the crying Lacus. Kira defiantly felt absolutely no remorse, and it clearly showed from his eyes. "I did what I have to do. There's no point in protecting someone who doesn't want to be protected. I'm not sorry."

"Sorry is no longer necessary you monster!" Lamia couldn't believe it. He summoned the Genma just for THIS? "I've warned you!"

"This is not a defense… but I made a promise with your sister. I promised that I will kill her when the Genma turned her. And she promised she won't ask for help." Kira looked at the sobbing Lacus. "I kept my promise… she didn't."

"I hope you've made your peace, you bastard." Lamia charged at Kira sword first, but her blade stopped short just inches away from Lacus's chest, who, at the last moment, suddenly jumped right in between Kira and her sister, shielding Kira.

"Onee-sama?" Lamia gasped and quickly retracted her weapon. "What are you doing?"

"He was right." Lacus finished her sob and then declared clearly. "I strike a deal with Kage-san. I asked him to let the Genma turn me, and then he'll kill me. In short… I asked him to kill me. As to the why…" Lacus took a deep breath and concluded. "…because I really did came here to die."

The three people who are closest to Lacus gasped with widened eyes upon hearing the statement. Lamia, in particular, to say she was devastated would be an understatement. "But… Onee-sama! W… WHY?"

"We have a lot to talk about my dear sister. A talk we should've had long before all this… a talk that we should've had at better circumstances…" Lacus turned to Kira, giving him a grateful smile. "…a talk that… thanks to Kage-san's effort… we now have a lifetime to discuss."

That was a cue for Kira that Lacus had finally abandoned her idea of suicide for good. Or at least… for now. "Good." Kira then hunched forward and lightly pushed Lacus towards Lamia, much to the former's confusion.

"K…Kage-san?" Lacus lightly touched Kira's side stomach… and felt an unnerving wet substance. She lifted her hand and saw it was covered in blood. She looked back to Kira in pure horror. "No… No… Not you… NOT YOU!"

Kira grunted in pain. One of Babylon tusk's at his lower jaw got him good with that last charge. "Take her away from me!" Kira roughly pushed the horrified Lacus back to Lamia. The Princess began to hysterically scream. "No! NO! NOO!" Tears exploded from her eyes.

"Heheheh…" Kira chuckled painfully. He doesn't seem to be turning into Genma any time soon, but his body is now assaulted by a massive fever. "I might turn into a Genma, but I can still feel that I'm still alive. But when I do turn into Genma, God only knows the kind of monster I'll turn into. If you wanna finish me off, you'll never get a better shot than this." Everyone looked in horror at the wound on Kira's side stomach. Genma 101: Even one scratch is fatal.

Lacus' eyes widened upon hearing the statement and tears flooded her eyes again. She struggled to run to Kira's side to do something… anything, but Lamia shook her head and hold her tight.

"This is truly regretful, Kage." Waltfeldt heavy-heartedly readied his blade. Likewise, Hilda also readied her great spear. Lamia had to held down the horrified and hysterical Lacus.

Kira slowly began to move to the edge of the cliff. Everyone who watched this suddenly realized what happened.

"Any last request?" Hilda gave the doomed one his final rights.

"Any message to your loved ones, perhaps?" Waltfeldt added.

"Last wish: tear my body to pieces. TINY pieces. And then burn it with the purification at point blank range for good measure. I refuse to become one of them or be of any use to these monsters, not even as a fertilizer. Message… well…" Kira thought of his friends. But then, he just couldn't find anything to say. He was too tired to think of anything coherent. "…there's nothing left unsaid."

The knights who heard this bowed their heads in sorrow, shame and respect to this great warrior. The Exorcists began praying and giving Kira his last rites. "_Requiescat in pace_ oh ye who art without fear…"

Waltfeldt lifted his amber blade just as Hilda lifted her great spear.

Suddenly smoke began to appear around the wound on Kira's stomach. Kira grunted and grasped the gaping wound even tighter. He felt like he was on fire. But the next instant, what happened really shocked him:

His wound combust. The area around his wound is on fire… literally. The flame… is pure white… and it's as hot as hell! For a moment, it looked like his entire body burst into flames. White flames.

"UAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHH!" Kira screamed in panic and pain. The flame is boiling him alive, INSIDE OUT! Everyone who saw this gaped in shock, having never seen this phenomenon before. Awkwardly, the flame began to shrunk until eventually it is completely concentrated around the area of Kira's genma wound, and it didn't spread or burn anything else, not even his clothes. After several seconds that felt like an eternity, the flame finally died out, and Kira also stopped squirming and yelling, as the pain also died out with the flame. Kira finally came to and looked at his wound.

It was gone. He touched it again several times, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He also touched his heart and felt a heartbeat. He's still alive and among the living. But he do feel as tired as hell. He weakly looked at Lacus.

Judging by her surprised look, and everyone's for that matter, they were all as surprised of this fact as him. "W… What…" And with that, Kira lost his consciousness.

**0000000000000000**

The knights carried Kira's body into the safety of the Sanctuary. Two tents were set up. One, the tent used by High ranking officers such as Waltfeldt, was used to place Kira and allow him to rest. The other tent was for Lacus and Lamia to spend their time talking in private. The sisters were in it for hours. Voices were raised. Whatever they are discussing, it was obvious that it was a discussion long time coming, all pent up inside Lacus until today.

Kira woke up in another tent. Still fully clothed in his shinobi garb, and other than battle damage, there's no sign of burn anywhere. Kira moved his hand to his side stomach and caress it. The wound is gone now… but that burning sensation remained. And it's hard to forget when you get burned inside out. 'That's awkward…'

"You're awake?"

Kira turned around and saw Waltfeldt and Hilda by the door. Waltfeldt then sat next to Kira's figure and Hilda stayed behind. She looked… ashamed. "How are you feeling boy?" Waltfeldt began.

Kira placed his hand over his chest and felt his heart beat. And then he placed his palm over his nose and felt the air flowing in and out. "I'm alive. Not undead. Alive."

"You really gave us a scare." Waltfeldt laughed. This kid is full of surprise.

"For the record, I wasn't trying to scare the shit out of you all. I mean I had fever… and… I just felt terrible… I really… I really thought I was going to turn into one of them."

"That makes all of us." Waltfeldt quickly added as he pointed at Kira's arms. Kira noticed that he was chained to bed. Instead of being angry, Kira chuckled in understanding. A precautionary action. They chained him to bed in case he really turned into a monster. "And no one see your face. Not even Lacus." The Desert Tiger quickly added.

"You're sure?"

"Lacus kinda made sure of it." Waltfeldt added with a chuckle. "She wouldn't leave your side for any reason, and none of us but her sister can get in to drag her out." Waltfeldt's chuckle trailed to unnerved silence when he saw Kira's angry glare.

Unnerving silence for a few seconds.

"The biggest mystery for me, in regards to your princess' case, is as to why he considers suicide seems to be the best option." Kira angrily noted.

"Lord Shadow…?" Waltfeldt and Hilda were left completely speechless at Kira's angry analysis.

"Priestess should've volunteered to go to this island. And that is after they pass through a stringent aptitude test. But it was not the same with her. She was barely qualified as a priestess, and yet she was sent anyway. Why?" Kira barked.

Hilda gasped in horror. "Are you saying that someone want her dead?"

"No. Not someone. It's not a person." Kira frowned in deep thought. "The Clyne family. I finally remembered the significance of that name."

"Here are the facts: Clyne family… one of the families who are responsible for the Collapse." Kira continued his analysis. "Lacus and Lamia are the daughters of Siegel Clyne. One of the most prominent member of Zaft High Council, and ages old family, dating back to the days of the founding of Zaft." The shinobi looked at the two Zaft knights. Both nodded in confirmation. Kira continued with his theory. "For years, I only knew that High Councilor Siegel Clyne was among one of those most vocally pushing for peace between Zaft and the Alliance. In certain circles, the Clyne family is known for being the pinnacle of pacifism." Kira tilted his head. "In other circles though… they are known as a family of sinners."

Hilda's grip on her spear slightly tightened.

"When George of Glenn died, centuries ago, the Clyne family was the one who used the legendary Regalia to retaliate… creating the 12 continents… but also caused the Collapse. Worse, they also broke the Regalia. Destroying a creation of the Onis… that's like spitting in the face of the Gods. Hence, the sinner stigma." Kira waited for a moment in silence. The two Zaft knights didn't say anything, not even Hilda. That's proof that there's nothing wrong with what he just said. It was just facts based on history that everyone knew, after all.

"But the Clynes had changed since then!" Waltfeldt remarked. "And how they've changed. For 6 generations now, the Clynes had pushed away all their pro-aggression militaristic ways. Siegel spent half his life struggling to broker a peaceful solution with the Alliance."

"But apparently that wasn't enough." Kira retorted. "The Clynes were not the only one who had that stigma. There's another family who bear the same sin. The Zala family. Together with the Clynes, the Zala was also partially responsible for the Collapse. But there's one thing in particular that absolved the Zala family of their sinner status." Kira turned. "The sacrifice of Lennore Zala. She's the first priestess who managed to 'nearly' complete the Pilgrimage and returned alive. Though she did fail in her second attempt, it is also a fact… that her death shocked the wealthy and the powerful of Zaft… elevating her husband's political career in the process."

Catching up with what Kira was implying; Waltfeldt quickly defended Siegel's honor. "Siegel will not sacrifice her daughter's life for his own political agenda!"

"Fine, so Siegel is not that kind of person, according to you. All the same, she still ended up here." Waltfeldt and Hilda looked as if they try to find an answer, but if they knew the answer, they might've never brought the princess here from the first place.

Kira sighed, remembering the way Lacus exploded down there on the cliff. "What she did? She didn't do it for herself. She did it for you. For all of you. Not just for her retinues and her sister… but for all Zaft. But let me ask you this…" Kira glared back at the two. "What has Zaft did to her?"

Waltfeldt and Hilda were caught off guard by this question.

"As if not enough you blacken her family name for 6 generation straight for some stupid Oni trinket, you guys had this… stupid 10 feet radius rule. Immaculate holy power my ass. I kissed her twice (in mask), carried her on my back in a climb, arguing with her at point blank range in her face while she spat on me, and we danced around like a maniac in a flight gauntlet holding her in my back and occasionally tossing her around like a ragdoll. I was that close, and I'm still alive!" Kira barked in anger. "Okay, fine so I had some immunity you guys don't. DID any of you even stop to think rationally for one second as to why she's like that? Did any of you ever tried to help her? No. You make assumptions, you make crazy stories. And look what happened: you all treated her like a disease. You didn't deify her… you **demonize** her. She's not a princess. She's a monster." Wlqatfeldt and Hilda gasped in horror, but Kira continued. "She's a monster created by her society. The society who tried to lay the blame of the past on someone else other than themselves."

"That's a bit too much don't you think?" Hilda nervously retorted. "We tried everything to help her!"

"Everything but the most important thing: to be by her side, no matter what. And why don't you keep trying? I HAD A REAL LIFE EXAMPLE, right here, right now!" Kira pointed at the guilt ridden Waltfeldt, who understood perfectly what Kira meant. "Waltfeldt-san, you said Lacus stay beside me to ensure no one came in. Well no one did, because they're AFRAID of her 'powers' and you LAUGH it off? You think that's funny? You just left your princess alone with a guy who baited her to a Genma! And you tell me you guys loved her?"

"The 10 feet rule was her request-" But Waltfeldt knew that was a weak argument as Kira quickly cut him off with an answer he knew to be the correct one.

"Then you might as well ask her to FIRE THE LOT OF YOU! That's the one order you guys should **never obey** and you **fucking know it**!"

Waltfeldt and Hilda eyes bulged in shock. Not only because of how Kira's words rang true, but also because it shocked them that it never crossed their mind to do so. It was so simple, so easy, but they never thought of it.

"A sinner brand on her family… and then she herself was branded a monster, denied by her society. To have every door shut in your face. Every option, taken from her. Even those who profess to be closest to her were also so distant. And others would be so glad to be rid of her, but refused to get their hands dirty or even saying it upright in front of her, they used her kindness and gave her an excuse to toss herself to the dead." Kira listed these things with his fingers. "No wonder she saw little value in her life."

The two full grown adults suddenly found themselves completely speechless, unable to retort a boy barely half their age. They understand completely what Kira was saying. There are countless people in the Empire who had… 101 reasons of wanting to see her dead… But in the end, the one that had pushed Lacus to take this course of action is not a person. It's a system. A system born from the fear and the spun lies that the society had imposed on her. Of what she had become. Lacus set up the 10 feet rule in order to protect the people around her and because she recognized herself as the monster that she is… But with it, she realized she had also worsened her family name. Her ancestors destroyed an inheritance of the Onis, and now the latest generation possess… has a monster growing inside her. Instead of finding a way to deal with it, they spun lies and deception to distort the truth, driving her deeper and deeper into depression, for the society refuse to see her as a danger. Desperate and maddened by fear, Lacus' kindness and unwillingness to harm people did the rest of the decision process that lead to suicide ever smoother. And the society that sent her here… those who… secretly knew… were more than glad to be rid of her.

"She's sick." Kira concluded. "I'm not a doctor. But she's sick alright. Sick of lies, sick of trickery, sick of people bullshitting in front her… smiling at the front, while sneaking daggers behind her back. All those smoothtalkers and asskissers… She's sick of it all. She was just too kind to ever show that she was already fed up." That's when Kira noticed someone else came in. "Well, speak of the devil…" The princess in question. Waltfeldt and Hilda quickly get up from their seat in shock.

She just stood there, fidgeting nervously. Her sister nervously waited outside.

"Lacus-sama!" Hilda and Waltfeldt were surprised when they saw the pink haired princess.

Lacus smiled nervously, and then she stated timidly. "Umm… Waltfeldt-san… Hilda-san… could you both leave us alone?"

Hilda and Waltfeldt looked at each other and then to Lacus… and then to Kira. By us… does she mean… Lacus and Kira, alone? Hilda looked somewhat disapprovingly at Kira. After the whole fiasco Genma baiting, she wasn't even sure to allow the shinobi to go within anywhere of her Princess. She turned to Lacus again for some confirmation. Lacus nodded again in assurance. Yes. She wanted to spend some private time with Kira, the man who nearly had her killed.

Kira simply lay there in waiting, indifferently.

Waltfeldt looked at Lamia, hoping for some sort of protest, but Lamia didn't say anything. Her face was incredibly gloomy. Apparently she and Lacus had talked about this earlier and in length. Surprisingly, Lacus somehow managed to convince her protective sister to allow this. The Hakutenkun finally nodded. He tapped Hilda's shoulder once. The female knight nodded, took the cue, and reluctantly walked away. The two joined Lamia as Lacus made her distance.

But Waltfeldt and Hilda, having been preached in length by Kira, chose to walk normally towards Lacus, defying the 10 feet rule, to her shock. The two knights ignore her shocked face and simply walk calmly towards her. They grew visibly weaker the closer they get to Lacus, but the two pay their deteriorating condition no heed. Kira quickly noticed strange menacing markings appearing on their paling skin, coupled with eerie veins, the closer they get to Lacus. 'What are those… markings?'

Waltfeldt even stopped for one second right next to Lacus and looked at the shocked Princess one last time as if asking if she really want to do this.

Lacus confirmed again with a confident smile.

Waltfeldt nodded and then joined the other two, and the three left giving her the privacy she requested.

**0000**

Outside, once the two knights were well and away from Lacus, Hilda and Waltfeldt collapsed and were completely out of breath. Lamia quickly scolded them. "What were you two thinking? You blatantly defy the 10 feet rule…?"

"Never… never again." Waltfeldt wheezed. "We'll never leave her alone again."

"Never." Hilda choked. But she gritted her teeth in conviction. "We'll find a way. Definitely."

Lamia blinked.

**0000**

Lacus turned to Kira, who had silently sat on his bed, waiting for her.

Lacus sighed and approached Kira and cupped his face, much to his surprise. "Hmm… you seem to be okay."

"I'm a fast healer." Kira replied.

"Wanna take a walk?" Lacus pointed her finger to the chains that bound Kira to bed, and just like that, they magically unlocked themselves.

And so Kira and Lacus secretly exited the tent and move out of the sanctuary, and found the cliff where the Babylon fell. Lacus sat on the edge of the cliff. She then motioned for Kira to sit next to her.

"I'd rather stand."

"Oh no you don't! Sit down. Relax, I won't bite." Lacus chuckled. "Much."

"I'll stand."

"Sit down…" Lacus threatened Kira with the one thing she knew will make him obey her. "Or you'll be looking for your partner next to Babylon's corpse down below." Lacus snapped her finger, and Ms. Pink showed up, hovering above the ravine while she held Shiki in her hands and threatening to drop her into the abyss.

"OI! What are you doing!" Kira panicked upon realizing Shiki's precarious circumstances.

"Payback for baiting me to that monster and treating me like a ragdoll." Lacus smiled evilly.

Ms. Pinky laughed nervously. **"Master Shadow, I suggest you cease and desist, haro. Nothing can dissuade milady when she's like this, haro." **

Kira's eyes twitched dangerously and he finally and grudgingly sat down next to Lacus. Once he did, Lacus smiled happily, and then, all the sudden, she rested her head on his shoulder, much to Kira's embarrassment. "Umm… Princess…"

"Ssshhh… I'm a little tired and my head felt really heavy. Let's talk. You and I. Like this. And stop calling me Princess. Call me Lacus."

Kira blushed furiously all the way to his ears. "Okay… Prin… Lacus…san. What do you want to talk about?"

Lacus pouted at the addition of '-san' behind her name but she let it slide… for now. "First… allow me to reinforce what Waltfeldt-san said about my father. He would never sacrifice people for his political career advancement." Lacus started. "Truth is… he didn't even know I was here. He just knew I was on some errand."

"Okay."

Lacus remained silent for a few moments and stay in that position for a while. Kira looked at Lacus, and notice the girl is really resting her head on his shoulder to rest. She was visibly tired. Her eyes were half opened and empty, but unlike before, it was dazed because she's in total relaxation.

"You might wonder… of all the possibilities of what I could do as the daughter of Siegel Clyne… you might wonder why I choose this extreme method?"

"I had a feeling you'll tell me."

Lacus chuckled and rose up from Kira's shoulder and stare into the abyss that is Babylon's grave. "You know of how decadent the high class society of Zaft Empire… but I'm guessing your knowledge about us has been… shall we say outdated?"

Kira didn't deny it and nodded. He left Zaft a long time ago. Anything can happen during so long of a time.

Lacus smiled nervously and continued. "Well… I guess I can tell you… whatever ugliness you saw during your time is currently escalating… at an alarming rate. My father… he tried his best to fix the situation while at the same time trying to broker some peaceful solution to this war. It doesn't help when the war is on the horizon. His… political program… will make over half of the nobles his enemies because it was intended to take away a great deal of their monetary assets. Loss of monetary assets means loss of political influence. Loss of political influence means loss of potential chance of sitting at the seat of High Council. It's all politics and all that." Lacus looked at Kira's eyes. "And you think I'm just protecting my father's name? Let me tell you that… to pursue this… my father had nearly bankrupted our family financial status. Lamia and I had given up our inheritance to prevent total collapse, and father had sold most of his assets. We're probably the poorest Noble family of the High Councils." Lacus chortled. "Relatively speaking of course."

Lacus took a deep, deep breath of the wind, but she quickly stopped. It stinks of corpse after all. "…but it was not enough. Between… ignorance, corruption, and sabotage… compound that with the call for war and… and… various overzealous fanatics pushing for it… and the general thrill seeking youths going to battle for some high… my father had spend half of his life barely making a dent to our… our rotten society." Lacus shook her head in sorrow remembering how her father will often look tired and still giving her that sad, hollow smile every time she came to welcome him. "No. Words… no longer suffice. What they need is a shock. A shock to the system. I thought I can be that shock."

"By making Junius completely inaccessible by use of suicide bio-bombing?" Kira chuckled. That is ONE hell of an idea. Especially if it was done by someone of Lacus highly esteemed social standing. "Won't that blacken your family name even more?"

"I don't care about my name." Lacus spat bitterly. "What good does it do to me? Courters with their gifts and their fake proposals, favor seekers and their… their insincere ass-kissing praise… That's all this name ever brought to me." Lacus snorted. "Yet… it's also a fact that I was quite famous in certain circles. Some even say, my father had his fame because of the two of us, me and my sister, whose fame had exceeded and supported his. My name carry some weight and impact… I guess I tried to do what Lennore Zala did, years ago… by shocking the powerful and the wealthy of Zaft into action with my death. I thought I can come here… and try to change the world." Lacus' chuckle turned into a gloom and somber face. "God, the arrogance…"

"Arrogant? No. I don't think so." Kira commented as Lacus looked at him. "I don't think your effort is a sign of arrogance. Misguided and naïve maybe… but… not arrogant. Given your circumstances, you try to do the best you can with what you have. You feel you have the power to make the difference, so you decided to make something good out of it. That makes you a hell lot better than those good-for-nothing think tanks of high Councils who only… council every day. Probably only about how to tank themselves up."

"When I'm still practicing, there were these… patients… a bunch of obese council members get sent in… they were supposed to have this… presentation and apparently they fell off the podium when it crashed due to their weight. Highest level of cholesterols I've ever seen, with lever problem, the lot of them. Ate too much meat, with too much sauce on it." Lacus pointed her chin and think again. "…wait… I asked them later, and I think their diet consist of only beefsteaks."

"What was their presentation about?" Kira, out of pure curiosity, asked.

"Uhm… I think it's about the high price of cattle…?" Lacus's comment trailed to a stop…

The two looked at each other… and suddenly, before they can stop themselves, they burst into laughter. The laughter lasted for several minutes, with Kira stopping first. Kira gasp and wheeze in-between chuckles, shocked at the fact that… just now… he laughed freely. Not sinisterly or… or for intimidation or stress relief… the laughter he just had serve absolutely no purpose. Just… glee. When was the last time he laughed like that?

Lacus also stopped momentarily and smiled to herself, now thoroughly glad that she was alive and can laugh about it.

"One more thing, Lacus-san."

"Yes?"

"I get what you're trying to do. But why did you bring your family along with it? You realized you could've killed Lamia during all your suicide attempts?"

"That was a miscalculation on my part. Believe me. I was HORRIFIED when I heard they signed up. I never approved it. It was done without my awareness of the fact." Lacus bent her head down. "But… it's too late. They were committed. And they were ready to follow me even to the jaws of Hell."

Now it's Kira's turn to be somewhat perked up. Where have he heard this story before?

"Nothing I say can change their mind. I was scared. But… at that time… I made a resolution to go ahead with this plan… and then… and then…"

"And then… you decided to try to kill yourself as early as possible… In the last one month and a half." Kira ruffled his messy brown hair as he finally managed to piece the story together. "And Junius is perfect. The hellish landscape, the onslaught of demons… all that contribute to an unquantifiable chances of you dying, thus fulfilling your plan… at the earliest stages of the pilgrimage… when the demon attacks weren't as severe… and your entourage can still return when it's still relatively safe… but something happened… something that you didn't expect… something that seem like a Godsent divine intervention…" Kira chuckled nervously. That's why she hates him.

"Yes. **YOU** happened." Lacus growled as she playfully tapped Kira's back. "A guy with an incredible ability to kill Genma. You increased the chance of me surviving this pilgrimage exponentially. All my plans… all my resolution… they gone up in ashes. All because of you."

"And with me around… the speed in which this pilgrimage progress increase hundredfold… and the crew gone deeper than anyone ever did… if you die at that stage… where Genmas are at their most powerful… you know they might not survive the return trip." Kira shook his head. No wonder she was pissed.

Lacus frowned. "But I'm not that angry anymore. Thanks to you, I finally realized I'm far from ready. I've endangered my family… my friends… and… and… God… what was I doing?" Lacus felt like she had been half asleep all this time. And then Kira came along and suddenly she felt she just being slapped wide awake. She was going to kill herself before the eyes of all those who loved and cared about her. It's not like she lost everything yet. And to think… it took a close up standoff with a demonic monstrosity to make her see that.

Kira admitted. "You know… back in the ravine… when you told me your grand goal of sabotaging the Pilgrimage to end this tradition… I decided then and there to help you."

"Really?" Lacus lifted her head and looked at Kira.

"A long time ago… I lost… a woman I cared about… a mother… because of the pilgrimage. She was a priestess too." Kira tilted his head sadly and looked straight at Lacus, who was somewhat taken by surprise. "I had more reason… than anyone… to hate this tradition. I want what you want. I want it to end too. So I'll be honest with you… that idea of yours… I really think it was a good idea. Pity it wasn't one of mine. And even if it was… you're probably the only one who can pull it through."

"Wow… wait the sec… you mean… you really were going to let me die back there?" Lacus chortled. Now that's new.

"Of course. You may think I baited you to those Genma in order to scare you halfway to death to convince how scary dying is… but… if you hadn't cracked back then… I really was going to let Babylon eat you." Kira chuckled. "In short, I was really helping you to stick to your original plan."

Lacus gulped nervously and then chuckled. "Wow. But if that's true… why save me?"

"This comes from the girl who screamed and cried 'Someone! Anyone! Please save me… a few hours ago?" Kira barked. "I told you… as much as I don't like you… better you… than them. Imagine the kind of Genma you'll turn into!"

And Lacus… surprisingly, she laughed. Bitterly, but she laughed.

"You and I… we both had something in common. We both think very little of our own lives." Kira chuckled bitterly. "I once met a man. He lost everything. His friends, his family… even his own soul. He may talk and speak as if he's alive… but… seeing him… those Genmas… and you… I suddenly realized you guys really are dead. In here." Kira pointed at his heart. "…but the thing that really get to me… is the fact that I'm not in the position to say anything about it. To tell you that you should live on, don't be suicidal… And all… that living… stuff… I… I don't have that right."

"And why not?"

"Because… put me in your shoes… and I'd probably end up with the same idea." Kira smiled bitterly. Yesterday was a fine example. He quickly used himself as a sacrifice all for the sake of allowing his friends to live. So quick he was to throw away his life. Even though he may argue it was for the sake of others… but it wasn't for Sai. It was for himself. To keep himself from going insane with grief. Fact is: he himself is suicidal. He understands that now. "I myself am suicidal. I would throw away my life so easily. For personal reason or for the sake of others, that doesn't matter. A suicidal is a suicidal. And being one myself… who am I to tell another to not be suicidal? I don't have that right… not when…" Kira looked sadly at Lacus. "Not when I can't stand the fact that I keep seeing myself in you."

Lacus frowned and looked at Kira with great concern. Now that she noticed it… his purple eyes had no life in them. She had heard of this before. Soldiers… knights who had seen too much bloodshed… they had this look… the veteran warriors call it… what was it… the 'Thousand Yard Stare'. It's a limp, unfocused gaze, a despondent stare, with nothing reflected on the pupil. Almost as if the gazer is completely detached of everything, no emotion. The ones she had seen were elder veteran warrior retiree. But Kira's age was no more different than her own. What kind of horror has he seen in such short time? Lacus crossed her slim arm around herself and shivered uncomfortably. Suddenly she felt really scared. 'Was I like that?'

Lacus gasped as her eyes widened. "I… I'm sorry… I'm terribly…"

"Don't be. You're far easier to understand. At least I know you're doing this not for anyone else… but for yourself. You're selfish… but at least you're honest about it. But as for her… I never did understand why she left. She had everything anyone could ever want. Love. Family. Respect. But she… she chose this… over all that." Kira showed the hellish landscape of Junius. "You're a fellow priestess… maybe you can understand why?"

Lacus tuck her head down in sorrow. Sorrow because… she didn't have an answer either.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Kira understood, and fortunately for Lacus, he's not interested in pressing the issue. End of discussion. For now. "So… what now?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean… what are your plans now? Don't tell me you still want to do this?"

At this Lacus smile burst out again. "Yeah. I've been thinking about it. Long and hard. And I decided… to go on."

"WHAT?" Kira roared in disbelief and rose up in shock. "Are you CRAZY?" It was at this time, the three eavesdroppers, namely Lamia, Waltfeldt and Hilda quickly rushed into the scene when they heard the yell. All they saw was an angry Kira towering over a smirking Lacus. "I'm surprised your sister haven't hogtie you up and drag you home after all this!" Kira pointed at Lamia.

"Trust me! The thought crossed my mind!" Lamia yelled back angrily. "Many times!"

Lacus chuckled. But then her chuckle vanished and she frowned. "Lamia and I… we… have a lot to talk about. It's not enough with just one session of discussion. We… we have a lot to settle."

"And to do that, you need to stay alive to talk about it! Staying in the land of the living dead is NOT a good way to preserve your life."

"Yes. But that was before you." Lacus pointed at Kira.

"Wha… WHAT?" Kira couldn't believe this girl. "You're glutton for punishment, you know that?"

"Guilty as charged." Lacus stood up, walked to the edge of the cliff and stood there with half a foot. Upon seeing this, Lamia's brows quickly raised in suspicion and horror.

And, as expected, Lacus suddenly throw herself off the cliff, and Kira just stood there silently, no response, no attempt to rescue or whatsoever.

"LACUS!" Lamia, Hilda and Waltfeldt quickly rushed to her rescue. But when they get there…

They saw what Kira saw: down there, Lacus calmly crossed her arm over her chest as she stood vertically on the surface of a cliff, smiling innocently while she's at it. Her long pink hair blared horizontally as it was blown away by the strong wind.

"Relax. She's okay." Kira grumbled. Of course she's okay. She's a shinobi. And unless Kira missed his guess, unlike him, she's a fully fledged Kunoichi. Wall-walking should be child's play for her. Lacus' entourage stood dumbly there in bewilderment at the top of the cliff.

"I can't believe it. You really let me fall." Lacus smiled broadly. "I thought you're gonna jump and catch me." Lacus yelled over the sound of the roaring wind.

"Not falling for that, princess. You're a witch, a priestess… and a fully fledged Kunoichi. You're FAR from damsel in distress… you're damsel BRINGING distress!" Kira snorted calmly as he counted Lacus' profession with his fingers that would make rescuers redundant. "And I'm not some knight in shining armor riding around on prancing sparkly pony-"

"And you're not the bony prince charming and this is not your average fairy tale. I get that. Tee-hee!" Lacus chuckled sweetly – Kira translates: devilishly.

"Princess… what…" Hilda panted and gasped while holding her poor beating heart. She never knew that timid and kind Princess Lacus Clyne had this side of her.

"Relax. I'm fine. See? Look! No hands!" Lacus flapped her hands jokingly.

"Doesn't anybody ever do anything to her for this? Like… spank her in her ass or something?" Kira growled at Waltfeldt.

"Trust me…" Even the Tiger of the Desert is at his wits end and bellowed in frustration. "When Siegel hear of this, I swear I'm gonna make sure he ground you FOR LIFE, young lady!"

Lacus laughed. Oh hell yeah, she laughed so hard that her stomach hurts. Much to the frustration of Kira and the others.

"At any rate. I'm through. I don't owe you or anybody one more minute of service. If you intend to go on with this suicidal mission… then I quit. I can't go on with you if you're gonna… do this allover again!" Kira angrily turned around and saw Lowe and his crew was waiting with concern. "…my advice… you guys quit too. Whatever she's paying you, it's not enough if you're not alive to spend it!"

"Well I can't live with that sort of thing, pardner." Lowe grumbled in frustration. "It's not a matter of money, it's a matter of principle. We have our own code of conduct in which we do business. We had a deal with them… and we have obligation to honor it. Even if our clients are… well… uncooperatively suicidal."

"Lowe-" But before Kira can finish, something grabbed his leg and quickly pulled him down the cliff. "WHOAAAAAAAA!" Kira quickly slammed both of his feet to the cliff wall and stick there with Chakra. He turned around angrily at the culprit, the smirking Lacus, with the abyss at her back. "YOU CRAZY BITCH! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"

"Payback's a bitch!" Lacus surprisingly do know some foul vocabulary, much to the horror of a certain over-protective little sister. "I'm proposing a new contract."

"WHAT?" Kira and Lacus stood there, vertically on the cliff, with fierce wind blowing at their figure. Lacus motioned Kira to follow her deeper into the abyss as she walked down into the ravine. Lacus' retinues could only gaze helplessly from up above, completely scared out of their wits. Kira was so angry he looked like he was ready to leap down and rip the girl to pieces.

**0000**

Down below, Lacus and Kira went deeper into the abyss to the point where, thanks to the wind blowing, the bystanders can't hear a word they're saying. They can only stare helplessly as Kira and Lacus engage in their private, gravity defying, and vertically challenged discussion.

"What are they saying? Can you hear anything?" Waltfeldt knelt next to the cliff. Unlike the two shinobis, he doesn't know any wall walking trick.

"I don't know. The wind… the blasted wind distort their voice. I can't hear a thing!" Lamia growled.

"You're a shinobi too, can't you do the same trick?" Hilda looked at Lowe.

"Hey, I got my limits…" Lowe gulped.

**0000**

"Seriously. This time… for real. I'm formally asking you to protect us. I was uncooperative before, I'll admit that much. But this time… this time… I genuinely want to survive. I want to live. No more suicide attempt, no more sabotage. I really want to go home alive." Her eyes are now brimming with confidence and… life. This is no longer the same girl from before. This is a new Lacus altogether.

"Then leave this place immediately, and NEVER return."

"But I STILL wanted to end the Pilgrimage tradition. At first, I thought the only way is to discourage people from coming here by scaring them away. But that was because a lack of option. Until YOU came around, and presented me with a second, initially nearly impossible, option. We FINISH this pilgrimage." Lacus declared.

"Wha… but I thought you said you realized you COULDN'T do it!"

"Yes. But that was because… as you mentioned before… your coming here accelerated the progress of this pilgrimage many times. I mean… it took us a month and a half to finish one sanctuary. If you look at it from a different angle, that gave me plenty of time to rest and prepare. And now we cleared two sanctuaries in a day. All thanks to you! I rapidly used my spiritual energy too fast in one day. And I wasn't in my right state of mind, remember?"

"As much as I want to record that last statement for posterity… I still fail to see any reason why I should stay."

"I'll give you two reasons." Lacus confidently raised two fingers: "1. because you know, as well as I do… at this far stage of the pilgrimage, we won't last two days in here without YOU."

"Reason no 2?"

"Because you want the same thing I want. I need you to clear a path to the sanctuary. You need me to purify them all, thus ending this tradition. If we manage to finish this pilgrimage… then this continent is purified, and no more priestess will have to be sacrificed. Right?"

Kira grunted. The biggest hurdle in clearing the Sanctuaries primarily came from the endless hordes of Undead. If he somehow can defeat them… then that hurdle is no more. Lacus was right, with him around… purifying all SEVEN sanctuary is no longer as impossible as before. "Well ain't that the God-damn truth."

"But don't get me wrong." Lacus stated as she pointed a finger. "We're sorting out priorities. My request is that to ensure that everyone… and I do mean, EVERYONE, must get out of here alive. And that takes priority over everything else."

"You realize of course… I'm still under time constraint."

"In return for your extra trouble… I will take personal measure to ensure your safe return to wherever it is you need to be going."

'That's what I'm worried about…' That's exactly what Kira was trying to prevent. The Shinobi looked at the Kunoichi with a look of annoyance as he measured his options. A long thought process followed and then Kira realized: he had no choice. The only way he can better ensure the scenario where his soldiers and the pilgrims did not cross paths, is that if he keep things close to the chest. That means sticking with her wherever she goes, if only to curb her from getting another one of her funny ideas. With this realization, Kira groaned in defeat.

"Looks like you're running out of excuses." Lacus smiled childishly in triumph.

"But we do this… MY way! First sign of trouble, we're out. Even if I have to drag you out screaming and hogtie you proper. Is that clear?" Kira angrily growled as he pointed at Lacus.

"Crys-tal." Lacus smiled cheerfully again. She's back to that childish happy go lucky persona… this time with a tinge of deviousness in it. What had Kira wrought unto this world?

Kira growled in frustration. "Okay. We had a deal. Now get the hell out of there before you murder yourself. NO FUNNY BUSINESS!" Kira just had enough of Lacus' mischievousness.

"Dully noted." Lacus nodded. But it seems, she still hadn't had enough fun with Kira for the day. So she began to wallwalk out of the ravine, but once she's right next to Kira… she suddenly glomped on to him by the neck.

"…What?" Kira growled murderously.

"Carry me up will you?" Lacus hugged Kira tightly till their faces touched. "That's the only way for you to ensure I didn't… _slip to my death._" Ignoring Kira's angry growl, Lacus tightened her hold over Kira's neck, and her feet is also starting to let go from the cliff's surface. Kira gasped when he began to feel the increased weight. She's no longer wall-walking.

Kira quickly swing around to support her, and by coincidence, or more likely, Lacus' surprisingly diabolical machination, Kira suddenly found himself carrying the princess… in that legendary princess bridal carry style in vertical condition. One arm under her legs and the other supporting her back like a groom carrying his bride. Lacus smiled sweetly and then closed her lips to Kira's ear: "Don't let go now." She whispered sweetly.

She can hear the brunette shinobi mumbled murderously in reply. **"I hate you."**

"**The feeling's mutual."** Lacus singsongly replied, smiling brightly as she did.

**0000000000000000**

**0000000000000000**

The Collapse

When George of Glenn sacrificed himself to destabilize the Dark Portal opened by the Order of Blue Cosmos that would've brought forth a downpour of demonic forces unto the mortal world, the interdimensional explosion that occurred in the event rattled the Earth to its very core. Fortunately, despite its potential for massive worldwide calamity, the Earth still stands. However, it does put the Earth in a rather precariously fragile state. Unfortunately, blinded by anger and desire for swift retribution, the house of Zala and Clyne decided to use the legendary Land Creator Regalia as means for revenge. They used the Regalia to literally raise 11 Plant continents inside the Pacific Ocean. This world altering act literally increased the size of the Planet Earth itself (AN, about twice and half size of the real world Earth), due to increased land-mass, as well as proportionately massive increase in water volume to support these new continents. This expanded the said Ocean, and parted the northern Russia far, far away from the tip of Northern America (Alaska). Such a colossal act proved too much for the wounded mother Earth to handle, as well as breaking the Land Creator in the process.

It was a colossal error for the two families, one that they could possibly had not foreseen. The creation of these Plant continents caused a permanent mark on the planet, creating massive wave of unnatural ecological destruction in form of unnaturally powerful extreme weather, a destructive colossal tsunami that rippled across the altered world. The whole world was changed: the land, the sky, the sea, even the life itself was altered. Some lands were broken, others were sunk. And there are also other lands that were raised. Oceans were waded, some dried out, some spill to the land. Mountains were flattened, rivers were shut, the earth split, land rose up. The entire planet was being twisted inside out. Super lightning storm striking the ground with static charges, earthquake that flip mountains upside down, gigantic maelstrom that sucks in islands. It was as if Mother Nature was furious with how her mortal children try to play God. This condition lasted for several decades, destroying much of the current civilization. This event where the earth breaks apart was known forevermore as the day of **C**ollapsing **E**arth… or the Collapse.

But humanity has a way of surviving almost anything. Many members of Logos were killed. The organization was, for all intents and purposes, considered defunct. The Naturals seeking someone to blame, initially pointed fingers to Logos' military arms, the Order of Blue Cosmos, and they were partially right. But with skillful oratory and a mixture of lies and truth, the Order managed to shift the blame to the Advanced. In the clamors of anger and sorrow that followed, the weakened Blue Cosmos finally shifted underground, creating a clandestine organization that secretly began to gather supporters and rebuild in secret.

Eerily similar, the Church of Fire also began to gather supporters from the Advanced race at a rapid rate. The only difference being that they do so publicly. The entire population of Advanced then decided to leave the main land en-masse and inhabit the newly formed Plant Continent… albeit they were regularly harassed by somewhat an unstable climate problem, but with the Advanced stronger than natural's physique, they consider this problem to be moot, and the Advanced also rebuilt and replenish their strength. Due to forceful use, the Land Creator Regalia was broken. It can no longer create any more continents. A loss which all Advanced will keenly felt when Junius was destroyed.

Both sides were equally wounded, and they generally decided to keep to themselves. But defensive measures were taken. In particular, Zaft Empire used the largest and most powerful Regalia they have in their disposal: the mobile fortress island Boaz to constantly encircling the 12 Plant continents, guarding its water. Likewise, the naturals were weary of the Advanced using Regalia to cause another world-wide cataclysm. So they went into a regalia hunt of their own. With the breaking of the planet, many of these Regalias who were initially protected by the Onis' defenses were cracked open, and ready for grabs. However… between the world wide cataclysm, desperate grave robbers and disgruntled naturals who came across such Regalia and would rather destroy the Regalia rather than use them, the Regalia hunt done by the Naturals yielded little to no result. What's more… most of the military resources are now being redirected into rebuilding the Natural's once powerful military force instead of some wild goose chase. In sense, both are wary and constantly rebuild and improve their military prowess… but they are at a chokehold. Both sides ready to pop, both sides aren't so keen on starting another war.

This era of Cold War lasted for 2-3 centuries. Enough time for various events during the previous war to become legend. Unfortunately, this powder keg finally exploded after the Bloody Valentine, and the war began anew. The Blue Cosmos somehow managed to slip past through Boaz's defenses, and performed the Dark Ritual, with catastrophic results. A little while later, Zaft Empire finally activated the second Mobile Fortress, the Jachin Due. At the same time, the two Regalias also began generating the Mirage Mist which completely shielded the entire continents of the Zaft Empire from view, rendering them completely invisible. Any hostile ship that tried to enter these waters all met grizzly end. As the result, during 72 years of the bloody Valentine war, no Alliance naval expedition has been able to even found a single continent, enormous as they may. Some would venture and disappeared for years, only to be found in wreckages. In stark contrast, Zaft army can pretty much attack Natural's dominion with impunity, their only challenge (a rather big one) was the vast combined resources that the Alliance can pull out numerically superior forces to outnumber Zaft knights 10 to 1. Zaft have very limited natural resources due to living in artificial continent as compared to the Alliance virtually superior financial backing and naturally available superior resources.

Regardless, the two sides fought tooth and nail, and they have their losses and victories. At the present, Alliance soldiers are heavily entrenched in various outposts around the world, with five main bases: The Triplets Fortresses in China's Central Plain controlling much of the Asian' continent, the Great Marine Headquarter in Panama and the Alliance Supreme Joint Headquarter Josh-a in Alaska controlling the entirety of the American continent, and the Victoria Base controlling much of East Africa to hold the fort in Africa and Heaven's Base in Iceland to keep watch on the Orb controlled Europe. These five massive, heavily entrenched base ensured that the Alliance remain the uncontested power in most of the continents in the world. But so far, Zaft had managed to gain various footholds: the Australia was the first to be taken, and there, Goud Veia constructed his infamous aquatic military fortress, the Gamoff, which became the crown jewel of the Carpentaria naval base. Carpentaria controlled much of the Southeast Asia, and would later become one of Zaft's most important staging grounds, for which many assaults were made. –Unfortunately, after Veia's death, much of the Southeast Asia has become conflict ground-. The most disastrous of such assault was the Battle of a Hundred Fangs which saw the Alliance lose much of their foothold in Africa. Officially, the Alliance considered Africa a land of conflict, where Zaft's footholds are still 'contested'. But others knew better and Zaft is heavily reinforced and remain uncontested in this area. The Wall Fortress Lesseps stood at the mouth of Suez Canal in Egypt as the testimony to that, and to keep the Alliance in Africa away from getting help from Europe. India was a different story altogether. Zaft wants it due to their strategic value which will provide them with the invaluable staging ground to attack China. However, Alliance presences here are strong, largely due to the military backings of the Central Plain Triplet Fortresses. As the result, India has been switching hands more times than anyone could count with both sides had never been able to hold on to it for long. Thus the said country has been quite torn apart the most out of all countries. The only safe haven… is in Orb Controlled territories. Orb, with their capital in Onogoro in Japan, controlled the entirety of Japan, the northern part of Asia, which includes Mongolia and much of Russia, as well the northern part of the European continent. And they've been mostly played an isolationist doctrine in which they will not attack another nation, will not allow another nation to attack them, and will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations.

Welcome to the Bloody Valentine War.

**0000000000000000**

If you guys think Kira and Lacus' relationship had mended somewhat… or will mend anytime soon… think again. (laughs evilly)

**0000000000000000**

A trailer for the next chapter:

"_I'm just saying, Andy." _

"KAGE-SAN! STOOOP!"

"_We had it easy! We've only went through a paltry 72 years of war."_

"You… you're the only one…"

"_Yet they've endured its concentrated form for 1000 years…"_

"**Admit it! This is your normal! Your nature!"**

"_50 years into this Bloody Valentine war and I already gave birth to my own demons…"_

A seed fell, Kira opened his eye and it's in Seed mode.

"_Your point Veia?" Andy looked at the white haired Hakutenkun._

The black figure exploded, unleashing hundreds of razor sharp tendrils to every direction.

"_A person… no… a race won't survive something like that… without developing some inherent insanity." Veia concluded._

**Chapter 28:**

**Slaughter all Creation**

The two echoed: **"TETSUGA TENSHOU!"**


	28. Slaughter all Creation

Kage/Shadow is Kira – but on this particular Arc, and to capitalize the fact that this is a Kira-Lacus fic… I'm writing him as Kira, but others will still call him Kage/Shadow.

And with this, I've moved this chapter to the M-rate. As to the reason of why… well… just read to the last scene.

And put it this way. If Kira and Lacus in Gundam Seed is match made in Heaven (and no mistake, I love it) so now, I'm making Kira and Lacus, Match made in Hell. Reason: it's more fun and challenging for me that way. And let's admit it: some of you guys might actually love it.

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

**00000000000000**

A while before Goud Veia's fleet even departed to Japan… some time right after the Zaft knights retreat after the Inferno (Chapter 3)…

In the port of Carpentaria, Zaft Battle Barges sail in and out every now and then. Knights lined up to embark their ships, while some others disembark. Several battle barges are on dry dock, having much needed maintenance. Others are being armed as cannons being carried down to their decks. Several workers roll around barrels of gunpowder and packages of cannonballs into the Ship's magazine. Provisions and dried food are being carried into the ships and some life animals (food for the captains and commanding officers on board) were also taken in. There are also cohorts of Bladebanes here and there lining up or just walking around the port. All this are happening within the vast military complex of Carpentaria naval base. Carpentaria was unique and an architectural marvel: 70% of their constructions were floating atop the ocean. Yet it was sturdy and strong enough to hold multiple battle barges on its dry dock without sinking by a millimeter. Many of Zaft's naval creations were designed to carry a lot of weight. The Battle Barge for example, was able to support large number of armored knights, while still carrying some heavy firepower of its own. They say Carpentaria is considered the crown jewel of Zaft's naval prowess. But one Hakutenkun, the very master of this naval base would beg to differ.

Veia observed all this activity from the highest tower of his fortress, the Gamoff. His eyes were half closed in a bore. Veia is an ancient warrior. He could probably date back his time during **before** the Collapse! How many centuries has it been? And being ancient, he had seen his share of harbors. A LOT of harbors. Harbors that are far more grandiose and mind baffling than these, such as the submerged network citadels of Atlantis, destroyed during the collapse, or the city sized mobile dockyard ship, the Naval City Water Seven, swept by a gargantuan tsunami and sucked into the vortex, never seen again. If the current Zaft scientists saw the things their ancestors had built, they'll be wallowing in shame. Yet he can hear some engineers bragging that their creation surpassed their predecessors. An improvement or whatever… Mankind does love taking a great amount of satisfaction over a few little achievements. Such it was with this war. They gain small, and they celebrate like their lives depend on it. They loss small, and they mourn and raged endlessly for it. But in the end… it changes nothing. 'We're still at war.'

And then, the door behind him opened up and a man came in.

"The more things change… the more they stay the same. Don't you agree Andy?"

Waltfeldt nodded in silence and stood there.

Veia turned around and looked at his fellow Hakutenkun. "Your permit is on the table."

Andy looked at the table and saw a small parchment with Veia's seal on it. Andy examines it for a moment and then turn to Veia, who looked at him with a sorrowful smile. "Don't give me that look."

The white haired immortal warrior chuckled. "Sorry. What kind of look?"

"Looking at someone as if he's already dead." Andy groaned playfully. But he couldn't blame him. He's going to Junius. This will be a rather risky move, a Hakutenkun leaving his post and embarked on what could possibly be a one way trip. Especially with the fact that Waltfeldt was supposed to guard Zaft's territories in Africa.

"Oh. I'm sorry. But this is my normal look. This is how I usually see people." Veia chuckled. "You live as long as I do Andy, you start seeing deaths everywhere. People you knew passed on, while you live on."

Andy snorted. Veia's a swell guy. If it weren't for his MPD syndrome which left him with somewhat of a nihilist point of view. "So that's your normal look? I honestly couldn't tell. You always wear that masked helmet…"

Veia, seemingly offended, glared at Andy and barked angrily. "It's not just a Helmet. This is an archaic and genuine Japanese Samurai Kabuto. A real collector's item!"

Andy laughed and raised his hands in defeat. "Alright, alright already. Sheesh. You and that princess are a bunch of Nippon Otaku nut!"

"The Princess? You mean Lacus-chan?" Veia's glare turned to a kind smile. "I like that girl. She would often sing for me every time I can spare the time to visit and then in return I had to tell her stories about Japan."

"Tell me again how did you two suddenly ended up becoming BFF?"

"Not exactly a favorable memory." Veia remembered that day all too well. A few cups of too much wine, and Goud went off a little crazier than usual. The waiters got it first. Then the butlers, then the knights. And then suddenly the girl just came to his field of vision and Goud went nuts. The girl's only response is to sing, and a moment later, Goud scurry back and Veia came out, as tame as a kitten. "The first and only woman who had ever forced me back to normal without lifting finger, just her voice." Veia laughed. That's one hell of record that won't be beaten anytime soon. Ever since then, Veia swore to only drink water (when necessary). Also, she would often come to Lacus for medical check up in regards to his worst half. Come to think of it, ever since she quit being a doctor, Veia seems to be the only patient she had left. But then, Veia remembered a little detail that Andy added in his request. The list of names of the pilgrims is still imprinted all too well in his mind. Andy asked for his permit to enter Junius' waters. It normally only took him barely an hour to finish the administration, but that name… that one name, delayed the simple administrative formality by a week. "What madness drove her in there?"

"I wish I had the answer. Lamia was hysterical when she finds out that it was her sister going to Junius."

"Now this world is lesser for her loss." Veia looked on to the view of Carpentaria with empty sorrowful eyes. "And I'll be alone again."

Andy felt really bad. "Come on. It ain't so bad? You still have your students?"

Veia nodded. "Yzak's doing just fine without me. I've taught him all he needed to know. Shiho's… well, all she needs is just a confidence issue. And don't get me started on Viral!" Veia glared and pointed at Andy who quickly snickered. That former Fangrider is always getting on his nerves. Not the attitude. Hell no. He _loved_ his attitude. What he do take issue, is the mountain of protest coming from his other students regarding to his horrible personal hygiene that comes in some of the canine type Zoan: the fleas are murder. "…but all in all… it's just a relationship between master and student. I would go to say our relationships had even come close to father and children… but… it's not the same. I never could find someone whom I can truly relate to. And even if we try to understand one another… there are limits of how deep our understanding can go."

Andy took a moment of silence to allow his immortal friend a moment of grievance.

"Lacus and I… well I suppose our mutual fondness of the Country of the Rising Sun is what bonds us together… if only in shared liking to something often misunderstood."

"Misunderstood… Lacus said that too." And suddenly, even Andy found himself curious. What exactly is so interesting with these…Japanese Samurais? "Mind if I press you what exactly interest you about these people… other than the fact according to history… they are the first recorded race of men who managed to defy the Great Empire and stand unconquered for centuries? And finally forced the Empire to compromise at that!"

"Interest huh… well… I guess I could say that… they are the only race of human in which I can feel some form of kinship." Veia looked at Andy. "Andy… you ever heard of the Sengoku Period? Otherwise known as the Warring States era?"

"Yeah. It's a period of a long civil war, lasted for a 1000 generations in Japan. It's what made the Japanese so infamous." Andy recounted what little he remembered of his history lesson. "At that time, the Oni clan is starting to disappear and we humans were entrusted to the running of the Great Empire. Of all the lands we ruled, there's one that continue to defy us and was ravaged by an endless streak of turmoil. That is the Country of the Rising Sun, Japan. The Empire tried to send several envoys to broker peace, but they were all brutally murdered. The last envoy even included an Oni, for intimidation. They send them back in pieces."

"After which, the Empire decided, in order so that their war did not spread anywhere else, we perform a systematic total blockade of the entire island." Veia finished the tale. "The blockade lasted for 1000 generations." The self styled samurai snorted. "The idea was so that the Japanese will kill themselves out. But in the end… they survived. And even thrived."

"And the Onis decided to broker a peace, take things into their own hands. The history didn't note how they did it but they did it."

"And made all of us, the Oni's supposed inheritor looked like an ass. But you're missing the point, Andy." Veia added.

"The point?"

"1000 generations of perpetual war. I can only just about imagine the kind of hell its people went through. I mean… think about it. The war they went through, it's not just a war like today, between Naturals and Advanced where the lines are drawn. This is a war where everywhere you look, everyone is either your enemy or they will be in the future. We've only went through a paltry 72 years of war. Yet they've endured its concentrated form for 1000 generations!"

"Concentrated." Waltfeldt noted the word.

"Our war is a world-wide war. As bad as it may sound, the war is at least dispersed allover the country. Soldiers are being moved constantly. Say one area is having a fight, some area will be left unattended, though they will leave behind some destruction, there are at least places that people can go to avoid the danger. Not to mention the fact there's Orb. People who don't want to fight can look for safe haven there. But Japan… Japan is just a small island. These warriors fought brutally in a land barely fit to support them all. There's no safe haven: every inch of that land is stained by the blood of hundreds of warriors fighting desperately for it. Everywhere you turn there's no safe place. And to survive an age of death like that, even civilians learn how to kill to survive. Either you fight or you die. Mark my words, the battle these samurais went through are far worse than what we had endured."

"Your point Veia?" Andy looked at the white haired Hakutenkun.

Veia laughed. "My point is… We had it **easy**. It wasn't fair what we did to them. We isolated them because we don't want them to fight outside their own lands. But instead of stopping the fight we intensify them and they _survived_. Do you understand Andy? They lived in age where their only business for the last several millennia, is war and death. Their race lived for several millennia where everywhere you look, everywhere you see, death and carnage is all you can find. Every day, every second could be your last. They had to fight, pitted against nature's fury, and even kill to scratch a living off rocks. **And they survived living like that for 1000 generations.** The crystallized end result to that? A caste of elite super warriors which later were adapted into the Oni's and now, Orb's official Military Arms: the Samurais."

Waltfeldt shuddered at the mention of the terrifying super soldiers. Currently, they are being used exclusively by the United Emirates of Orb, the one and only super power of this age that still capable of employing as well as training these powerful warriors. The reason why Alliance and Zaft dare not to interfere into Orb's territory was mainly due to the fear of a retaliation strike by an army of these Samurais.

"Most of people think… that the samurais were powerful because of their advanced secret training. But not so." Veia gently rubbed his Antler horn Kabuto. "If the samurais only had their skills and powers, the Onis would've simply lay waste of them a long time ago. No. What made them so terrifying is their unflinching code of honor and conduct. They fear not death having lived side by side with it for millennia. Do you know why Samurais carry this?" Veia pointed at his Wakizashi.

Waltfeldt gulped, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"It's to disembowel their own guts if they are dishonored or defeated. To them, either give them honorably life or give them death in agony. It's not power, or skills, or whatever that make the Samurai so terrifying. It's the way they see life and death. Warped, twisted, and brutalized from generation to generation, to them… their bodies, their life, every part of their being exist to be sacrificed for victory. And this is not just exclusively to Samurais." Veia smiled sadistically. "Everyone, everyone from the highest lords to the lowliest peasants from that country had developed that sort of mental attitude. And they've passed it on by teachings… and by blood."

Waltfeldt is now sweating buckets. He's a hakutenkun and he had seen things that will make people flood their pants. But Veia has a talent of spinning history into one freaky horror tale. "B… But… it's been a long time… I mean… I've met my share of Japanese before! And they're nice… even Lacus showed me some good stuff about them."

Veia chuckled and then flicked his finger. All the sweat from Waltfeldt's skin floated up and was gathered into a single ball the size of a man's fist in front Veia and gathered at the point of his finger, showing just how much the Hakutenkun was sweating out of fright. "That's because she's a kind and cute girl who wouldn't want to scare you with all the 'ugly' little details. We've both discussed and debated on about this topic in length. And believe me when I say this… please don't think of her as an idiot. I mean… for God's sake, she was even trained as a Kunoichi! A ninja! The Assassins from which our own Hassassin was based on!" Veia laughed as he threw away the sweat out of the window. (followed by a howl of scream from Viral down below: Alright! Who had the gall to throw this shit on me!)

Waltfeldt blushed in embarrassment at the amount of sweat he had poured out.

"Let's count: Sengoku Period… where they fight against each other for 1000 generations… and then a few short centuries after that, the Holocaust, where they fight for survival or hunting our kind… and then the war of the founding of Zaft… where they fought against the perpetrators of the holocaust or fight against George of Glenn, or even fought both sides… and after that? The Collapse, where they have to fight the merciless moody mother nature for several centuries… and now? The Bloody Valentine. The history of their race can be defined with a single word: War. A profession they continue to embrace and perfected, having never ran out of practice." Veia shook his head. "No other army on earth, Alliance Regulars, Scandinavian Berserkers, Mongolian Archers or whatever… no other race can boast to have that much experience in war, save the Samurais." As he said this, Veia's eyes glowed in…admiration?

The Desert Tiger noticed this. "You actually admire them?"

"Admire them? I told you. They're probably the only race of people I actually felt kinship with." Veia snickered. "I've survived the Holocaust… I even survived the Battle of Demongate where we lost our great founder… I got 300 years of relative peace during the Cold War to rest, recover and prepare… and yet, within 50 years into this Bloody Valentine war and I already gave birth to my own demons…"

Waltfeldt eyed Veia.

"A thousand generations of warfare and bloodshed… A person… no… a race won't survive something like that… not without developing some inherent insanity that are rooted down to the very core of their race." Veia concluded with a sad chuckle. "It's not that they don't fear death. They know what fear is… and there was a time when they too fear death, like the rest of us mortals. It's just… they've known it long and well enough for them to moved past beyond fear… to them… death is like their livelong partner. One they are ready to welcome when they depart this world… as equals. Now you see how I relate?" Veia the man who seeks death, the Japanese, the race who walked side by side WITH death, instinctively ready to kill and be killed at any time. "Coincidentally, I'll be leaving for Japan soon."

"Japan? To Archangel?"

"Yes…" Veia took his helmet and start putting it on. "I sent a sizable contingent of my knights led by Raww's other protégé, Miguel Aiman to reinforce him. Remember that Super Weapons case? It seems the Alliance had the gall to actually bring it to an Orb city."

"Oh? And this matter necessitates your priceless personal attention, _why_?"

"Because they already done massacred my men, along with most of Raww's supplies and troops. All in a single night if reports to be believed." Finished with the helmet, Veia moved next to a small sanctuary. His two regalia of Ice and Water, the Hyomaen and Ensui were enshrined there. Waltfeldt whistled in awe at such loss. "Reports suggest it was the work of Raww's arch nemesis, the infamous Eagle of Endiminion, Mwu la Flagga, but…"

"But…?"

"Reports indicate… Mwu received a local aid. You might suggest I entrust this to a senior Water Knight but… I had a feeling things won't be that simple." Waltfeldt smiled in understanding. Veia is a man of action. He preferred to be down there in the battle, in the fight, not just sit back and watch. Another plus for his better half. Veia finished arming himself and turned to Waltfeldt. "Who knows? Maybe one day, I'll get killed by a Japanese."

Waltfeldt chuckled. 'As if anyone can kill you when your whole body is made of water…'

_Flashback end._

**00000000000000**

Waltfeldt jerked back to the real world as Kira and Lacus emerged out of the ravine, with Lacus look inexplicable happier than ever when she stepped down from the shinobi's arms, and Kira, in stark contrast, look more pissed-and murderous- than ever. Seeing that look gave an instant clarification for the other onlookers that a deal has been made. One that favor Lacus at that.

"So… what's the verdict, pardner?" Lowe asked nervously.

Kira just couldn't stop growling. "Alright. We continue."

Everyone sighed exasperatedly. So even the Shadow couldn't convince the girl to change her mind.

"At any rate Princess, before you changed your mind after all the shit we went through, you better purify this sanctuary, pronto." Kira pointed his thumb at the shining pillar of the Sanctuary.

"Riighto!" Lacus then pouted rather angrily. "And I told you to stop calling me Princess! Call me Lacus!"

"EEEEEEEEEEHHH?" Lowe shrieked in horror. "Since when did you two get into first name basis?"

"Since she blackmailed me to." Kira turned to Ms. Pink floating nervously up in the air. "Give me back my partner please?"

Ms. Pink looked at Lacus who nodded with a smile, and the Shikigami floated down and handed Shiki back to its master. 'I'm gonna need to figure out a way to prevent that witch from stealing you again and again.' Meanwhile, Lowe was still a bit rattled and incredibly annoyed to the core. Shadow had not only managed to get into first name basis with the Princess, she even allowed him to carry her in that legendary style!

"What is it Lowe?" Kira looked awkwardly at the annoyed Lowe.

"Oh nothin. Nothin at all… I'm just SO freakin' JEALOUS of you right now!" Lowe rummaged his spiky hair in anxiety. "You get to carry the Princess in that legendary style!"

"Don't be." Kira growled as he looked at his hands. He got a good measure of a little something about Lacus…

"…**she's FATTER than she looks."**

And has no qualms of nonchalantly (and insensitively) declaring it in public in front of **everyone.** Completely oblivious to its repercussion to a woman.

First, the meteor hit Pluto, sending it plummeting into the inner circle of the Solar system, where it went pinball on the Asteroid Field. Then, the meteor burst through Neptune, Uranus, overshot Saturn and hit Jupiter, the explosion of these three giants however, blew up Saturn, whose ring sprinkled the surrounding moons with debris, blasting them all to kingdom come. The meteor overshot Mars and plow through the asteroid field, bypassing Mercury and Venus until eventually collided with the Sun, causing Supernova. The blast of the Supernova blow all planets (what's left of them) off orbit, with Venus and Mercury were fried in an instant due to their proximity, and the Asteroid Field were shot outward, turning what's left of the outer rim planets to Swiss cheese. And finally, the Supernova engulfed beloved Earth, and the bolt of Armageddon descended upon Princess Lacus Clyne-hime-sama's world.

And Lacus fainted while standing up with an empty horrified smile locked in place.

Lamia looked murderously at an oblivious Kira, who still had the gall to, ever so casually, comment: "What did I say?"

Waltfeldt watched all this with a cold giant sweat dropping at the back of his head. 'Well… Veia, you're right. These Japanese definitely fears not death. But… like this I can't even tell if Shadow-kun here is just doing this on purpose… or he's just an idiot at heart when it comes to these things.'

**Chapter 28:**

**Slaughter all Creation**

The condition of the Third Sanctuary is serene and divine, just like the previous sanctuary bar one difference: whereas the previous Sanctuary are covered by a natural made citadel, a portion of the 3rd sanctuary's citadel were torn apart as the result of the violent crash landing of the pilgrims atop the big rock. This resulted in the Sanctuary lake became partially exposed.

"May the Gods forgive us… we have desecrated one of the Holy Temples of the Gods…!" One of the Exorcists wailed in horror and start ruffling his hair in panic. "We have desecrated their Holy Edifice!" The Exorcists began wailing and moaning, gnashing their teeth.

The knights weren't as hysterical as the Exorcists, but they too felt nothing but horror and grief. They too are followers of the Church and so they can understand the Exorcists horror. To them, anything that was deemed to be created by the Gods is to be worshipped and preserved.

So it is to everyone's complete horror… when they saw Kira nonchalantly trudged through the ruins of the Sanctuary's citadel, occasionally kicking a few pebbles out of the way and even flip and brazenly tossed rocks away haphazardly.

"Y-y-y-y-Y-Y-YOU HEATHEN HERETIC! W… What are you doing over there!" One of the horrified exorcist gaped at such a blatant mistreatment while pointing his trembling finger to Kira's black form.

"What am I doing? Making preparations for the Purifications. These rocks and stuff are in the way." Kira explained the obvious. The ruins littered everywhere; this is no longer resembles a place fit for purification. "Lacus-san is performing her preparation right now. Preparing to do her job. Would you want her purification to be interrupted by her tripping on some pebble in the way?"

"EVERY GRAIN OF DUST IN THIS PLACE IS SACRED!"

"So I'm told. I was also told that they're gonna be stuck in your hair for months to come." Kira came across a particularly large pebble. He took out Shiki, charged it slightly, and then fired a potshot that blew the rock away, creating a clear pathway into the Sanctuary Lake. Kira gleamed at the lake in awe. Its water is unlike anything he had ever seen. Glowing brightly, clearer than even seeing through window… he can see all the way to the bottom of the pool. But the bottom was so deep, Kira couldn't see the end of the bottom, but he can see the hole all the way down. There's no depth that the light can't reach. "That's interesting." And then, Kira pull out a vial and took a small amount of the said water. The water remained glowing and transparent even in the vial, signifying that the water is the source of the light. Putting a stopper on it, Kira then walk away from the lake, holding the glowing vial in his hands.

"W… What are you doing! How dare you desecrate the holy sanctuary…!"

"Zip it. I just need one vial." Kira ignored the protest. "Oh, if you guys still have the strength to scream, surely you guys can walk away from the premise a little bit?"

"What?" Everyone incredulously looked at the shinobi. Now he began performing a series of handseals. Standing next to him was Liam Garfield, Junk Guild's cartographer.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Liam nervously looked at Kira as he can feel the angry glares of the Exorcists. "They're looking at us as if we committed some sin…"

"Well I hauled in a gigantic rock that smashed apart the holy temple. I think they had the right to be pissed. But way I see it, I'm damned anyway. This is the right seals?"

"Right… which reminds me, how did you managed to gain the four cardinal seals?" Likewise, Liam also made a series of his own seals.

"I'll tell you some other time." The seals finished, both Kira and Liam slammed both of their palms to the ground: "DOTON, ISHI YOSAI! (Stone Fortress)"

Gigantic slabs of solid stone rose up and enclosed the lake. The Knights who did not heed Kira's warning earlier ran away in fear as the very grounds rose up beneath them, creating fortifications made of rock all around, encircling the Sanctuary. Finally, an enormous blocky structure stood tall, and every non shinobi in vicinity stare wide eyed, mouth aghast. Liam was slightly amazed. Add four seals… and the difference in results was so obvious. If he had done this the way he usually did, the result would be a misshapen mass of stones piled on top of each other that can barely stand. But this… wow. This is a true solid fortress of rock.

The Exorcists just flabbergasted at the act of creation that Kira had just performed on a whim. And they thought he was only capable of creating fiery constructs. But one of the Exorcists continued to protest. "Y-y-y-you! As it not enough you destroyed the temple of the God, you even defiled it with your heretical creation? Y-y-y-you heathen!"

"Bark to someone who cares." Kira spat. "As I understand it, when Lacus-san performed her purification, she told me her condition will be… 'immodest'." Kira made quotation mark.

"Immodest?" The protesting Exorcists repeated in confusion.

"She'll be naked." Kira explained more blatantly. And he can clearly see some knights and Exorcists began to stir and their minds were filled with their wild fantasies, just as Kira had suspected. "So as you can imagine, we don't want any sexual harassment accidents during the Purification that may have lethal repercussions coming from an angry little sister and an overzealous royal guard."

The knights blushed in embarrassment beneath the visors of their helmet but they quickly reassert themselves as they can feel the murderous glare of the angry looking Lamia and heard the sound of Hilda menacingly sharpening her great spear at the background.

"B-B-b-but still!" The Exorcists still trying to protest, but Kira has no time for some religious rhetorical protest.

"Enough! I don't have time for this. Lacus-san almost finished her preparation and I still have a lot to do, so I'll make this short: I'm the guy who sent that rock into the sanctuary, I'm the guy who torn it down, desecrate it, ransack it, I'm the guy who had taken a vial of sanctuary water. If God has issues, then he knows that issue will be with me, and me alone, not you. God can send me whatever Divine Wrath or Retribution he saw fit to give me and I'll accept it. So if retribution fell upon you as well, no need to worry. Because that's definitely not because of the sin committed today, satisfied?" Kira concluded the discussion without waiting another reply and left immediately, leaving the stunned Exorcist.

Kira left the perimeter of the sanctuary and goes up to meet Lowe, who had again managed to perform the impossible: he had set up a makeshift working forge. It has furnace, it has molds, it has the anvil, it even came complete with the water filled with some chunks of ice for cooling down the forged steel. Kira looked at the icy water, and then he pulled out the vial containing the water of the Sanctuary.

"I'm surprised they let you take that from the Sanctuary."

"They don't." Kira answered short and poured the contents of the vial into the cooling water. The moment the first drop of the Sanctuary water touched the normal water, the transformation began and the water inside the basket changed into the same glowing water of the sanctuary. Lowe gulped. Kira's idea was so simple… yet so hard to do.

Just then, Waltfeldt also joined the two bringing with him a pack of 15 swords, 10 spears, and 5 axes belonging to the 30 best melee expert Exorcists in his arms, and a few of their bewildered owners followed behind him to help him carry these weapons, Lamia, Hilda also included their own weapons a sword and a great spear. Kira and Lowe is still working on whatever it is they're up to, when an Exorcist, who happened to be among those who witness how Kira performed the Doton Jutsu, approached him somewhat timidly.

"Yes?" Sensing an onlooker, Kira continue his work and turn around slightly to see the speaker.

A blond teen, slightly older than him, by his twenties, with his hair tied to a short braid. "Lord Shadow… urm… my name is Gino. Gino Weinberg."

Kira nodded but he still showed his back. However, he quickly replied to show that he heard him. "How can I help you?"

Gino looked and realized Kira and Lowe is on an errand so urgent, Kira can't allow himself to turn around and face him. But he knew that Kira's is all ears, so… "You… do you have something against the Church, lord Shadow?"

Kira stopped for a second to digest the question and then chuckled. "Well… I'm not exactly a member of the church. I highly doubt the way we pray is the same with the way you people pray."

"We Exorcists were taught to always respect and fear the Gods. Not only because it is our duty, but also because it is right to praise the Gods." Gino replied. "Praise be to God, it is right to do so."

"I see. Well, if that's the case, that does sounds a lot like our prayers." Kira replied flatly.

"Then do you have any prayer?"

Kira chuckled. "Don't have any. Never needed any."

Gino frowned in confusion and disapproval. "Then our prayers are different."

Kira took a deep breath before he turned slightly and looked at Gino, face to face. Unlike the other Exorcists, this one seems to be a lot more cold headed and less overzealous than the image of the Exorcists as extremist he had heard so much about. This is further signified by his clothing: whereas other Exorcists have red and metallic charred black burnt scheme with skulls and torches, this one wears feathery blue and white suit, but still has the same design feel with the other exorcists with flaming blue color on the edges of his robe and some torches here and there on his armor piece. He turned for a moment to Lowe. "Lowe? Can you handle this?"

"Aye. I'll be alright pardner."

"Okay." Now Kira redirect his full attention to Gino. "Master Weinberg… I was raised in a family of academics. Many members of that family are… scientifically genius. Some are genius in warfare the other genius in mechanics… living amongst these geniuses, I dare say I've become a good academic on my own."

"No kidding." Gino nodded in agreement. To came up with a plan to shove a Babylon into the Sanctuary in an instant. If that's not genius, Gino don't know what is.

"The thing about us Academics… to take things in sentimental value and not pursue any further… is a big taboo." Kira spoke the truth and simply regale his own share of experience, remembering the time when he had to help with a LOT of Athrun's childhood experiments. Often with disastrous results from Athrun's part. "I was taught to never see things at face value, but for what they truly are. Water is water, earth is earth. A prayer is a prayer. What difference does it make if it's recited in words… or simply the heart or the actions that praised the God in silence? You tell me that desecrating the creation of God is blasphemous… then wouldn't that means the entire human race is equally sinful?"

"The entire human race?"

"We cut trees to build our homes. We kill animals to eat, we dried wells to drink. The trees in the forest, the water in the well, the animals in the wilds… are they not God's creation?"

"They are but…"

"Then how is it be any different with how I used the water from the Sanctuary to forge, how I used the earth of the Sanctuary to fortify the lake, or how you Exorcists used your so called Holy Fire to fight? How am I so different with what we all have been doing? So this water is usable but this water is not because there's the moniker of God's property on it? This earth is touchable and that earth is not because you claim them to belong to God? You differentiate things with the denomination of God when they are in fact the same, and then you lay claim on it. That's why I call it ridiculous."

Gino nodded in silence, accepting Kira's logic. "But… do you believe it? Do truly believe in God, Lord Shadow?"

"The question that has been hanging at the tip of your tongue." Kira stated flatly and Gino blushed slightly in embarrassment. But that blush vanished as soon as he looked at Shadow's dark eyes. "Like I said, I'm an academic… and my head will tell me that… I will never understand if that's true. And my heart… trusts me I'm not meant to. Simply believe that was the work of some higher power. God, as you would call it. After all… humanity had to come from something… or someone."

"Does God make you the desecrater of his holy creations?"

"Does God give birth to people with the express purpose for them to summon demons into the human world?"

Upon hearing Kira's reply, the thunderstruck Gino jawdropped. Kira clearly referred to the heathen demon summoners who brought about the Bloody Valentine in the first place.

Kira continued with a dark look. "If God saw the atrocity committed here, then He clearly doesn't mind. Otherwise, why did He let it happened?"

"I don't believe God will be that cruel!"

"I agree." Kira nodded, much to Gino's surprise. "Whatever plan God had for us… I doubt what happened here is one of His bright ideas. If God truly created the world and everything in it, this is definitely not what He had in mind." Kira jerked his thumb towards the hellish Junius. "God didn't make the world this way. We do."

Gino's eyes widened in shock as he continued to process and understand Shadow's point of view.

"I believed that some higher power beyond our understanding created us. But I don't believe that fact must determine our actions. What to do and what not to do. God may have created me, left His mark on me… but God will never rule my free will. My will is my own. As are its consequences. But as far as my sin against God goes…I will answer them before God, not to you or any other mortals, and that's where the list ends." Kira added menacingly to say that, if he had to answer for his so called divine sins, he will allow only God to judge him. If the Exorcists would try to take the divine law to their own hands, they'll have to fight for their lives for it. Kira calmly approached the awestruck Gino and gently tapped his shoulder. "When you must answer for your actions, you cannot say I was told by others to do thus. Your soul and your will is your keeping alone, not even God can lay claim to it."

And with that, Kira left Gino to his thoughts and returned back to his work with Lowe.

Gino, still conflicted but more to himself rather to Kira, felt a large hand tugged him by the back. He turned around and saw Waltfeldt smiled kindly.

"Give that guy a different outfit… and you won't find him out of place teaching philosophy or art in university." Gino sighed in awe. "I guess the question is not why an assassin like him knew stuff like that."

"The more appropriate question will be… why is a guy like that is an assassin."

Kira looked at Lamia. "Is she ready?"

"Just about…" Lamia nodded, but then she saw Lacus and the other Priestess had begun the procession. "It has begun."

**00000000000000**

Lacus walked serenely towards the sanctuary. She took note of the makeshift earthly fortress that Kira had made and chuckled. But that small chuckle did not decrease her concentration not even by the slightest. She then entered the fortress and went straight to the lake. She looked around the inner walls of the rock fortress and smiled. It's over 50 meters in height, not a single peeking window or even the smallest chink. Kira really made sure that this fortification is perfectly pervert-proof. Not that she and her sister didn't trust the knights that came with them but… well, you know what they say: boys will be boys. And so, Lacus slowly undo her clothes one by one.

Perhaps because Kira's fortification, solid and sturdy as they may, are not as tightly packed as the previous citadel, the illumination from the lake is brighter here, giving Lacus a better view of her own body. She looked at her breast and blushed. She never realized it up until now: Miasma or not… she does have a beautiful body. Many courters sing poems describing her to be beautiful and all that… she never really took attention. And never really cared at all.

"_She's fatter than she looks."_

Lacus twitched again and massaged her slender stomach. 'Me? Fat? He must be off his…' But then, suddenly, Lacus felt incredibly nervous. Slowly and gently Lacus pinched her stomach and blushed all the way to her ears when she was hammered with the cosmic truth. 'On second thought, maybe he was right.' Lacus blushed in annoyance. "And why should I care what he thinks?" She accidentally spoke the last part out loud.

"Milady? Is something wrong?" One of the assisting priestess clearly heard what she just said.

"Nothing! Nothing wrong, tee, hee…" Lacus laughed nervously as she clasped her mouth. She cleared her throat. "I will begin now…"

"Yes, milady."

**00000000000000**

The Junk Guild chief quickly heated up the furnace and once they reached the needed heat, Waltfeldt, following Lowe's supervision and Kira's request, placed the weapons into the furnace. Lowe raised the heat until the weapons were red smoldering hot and partially melted, but still solid enough to retain their shape as weapons.

"Hey what are you doing? Those are family heirlooms!" One of the knights protested.

Kira seemingly ignored the protest and stood over the red hot weapons, all lined up in front of him. Kira raised a kunai with his left hand and placed his right arm ominously on top of the flaming weapons on the furnace.

Waltfeldt, who's been having his suspicion about Kira, saw this and realized that what he had suspected was true. And the shinobi realized this as well - hence his peculiar request. Kira waited for focus. And as soon as his ears caught the first syllable of Lacus' song, he began.

_**konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de  
**_

And before anyone can stop him, Kira stabbed the palm of his right hand with his kunai.

_**anata wa hitori de nemutteru  
**_

Lowe winced painfully.

_**inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo  
**_

Hilda and Lamia also gaped in shock.

_**chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta**_

Fresh blood burst out of Kira's hand and sprayed unto the weapons.

_**anata no yume wo miteta  
**_

Kira let the blood flow as he moved to each and every weapon, ensuring enough of his blood to seep into each of the partially melted weapon's structure.

_**kodomo no you ni waratteta**_

Red vapor burst out from each drop of Kira's blood that fell into the surface of the red hot weapons. Meanwhile, the light of the Purification engulfed them all.

_**natsukashiku mada tooku**_

"Hey! How dare you desecrate our inheritance?" One of the knights tried to rush forward to stop Kira from 'desecrating' their weapon. But Waltfeldt stopped him.

_**sore wa mirai no yakusoku**_

"Quiet yourself. He's turning your pathetic family heirloom into what could possibly be the most precious weapon of all creation. Probably on par with Regalia." Waltfeldt's eyes widened in realization.

_**itsuka midori no asa ni  
**_

Lowe quickly grabbed the blades and hammered them quickly in order to fuse Kira's blood into these weapons.

_**itsuka tadoritsukeru to  
**_

Gino watched in horrified awe as Kira continuously and fearlessly let his blood drop to each of their weapons (including Gino's).

_**fuyugareta kono sora wo  
**_

And then, for a moment, Kira felt that the blood from just his right hand isn't enough.

_**shinjiteiru kara  
**_

Without a moment of hesitation, he grabbed a kunai and stabbed the other hand as well, letting the blood flow.

_**Fields of hope  
**_

With the amount Kira is giving per second from both his hands, he won't have enough blood to stay alive at this rate.

_**umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta  
**_

Kira grew paler and paler as more of his blood flow out of his hands while he struggled to finish all the way to the thirtieth weapon.

_**yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru  
**_

"Lowe… your Gerbera. Put that one here too."

_**inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru  
**_

"B… But… pardner… Are you sure you had enough blood?"

_**tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku  
**_

"Do it!" Kira barked.

_**itsuka midori no asa e**_

He needed to make sure that Zaft isn't the only one who has these weapons.

_**subete no yoru wo koete  
**_

Lowe was a bit reluctant, but he finally unsheathed the Gerbera and placed it on the furnace.

_**sore wa tada hitori zutsu**_

Once Kira gave his blood to the thirtieth weapon, the said katana is already burning red hot, and Kira poured plenty of his blood to the tiger striped nodachi.

_**mitsukete yuku basho dakara**_

As he did this, Kira had practically lost a LOT of his blood-nearly half, judging by his paling complexion, and he's rapidly losing more to a dangerous level.

_**ima wa tada kono mune de**_

Lowe continued to hammer and forged these weapons while they are still being bathed by the light of the sanctuary.

_**anata wo atatametai**_**  
**

Kisato and Liam worked faster than they've ever been, turning, hammering, adjusting the heat, and cooling off the weapons… all at a very rapid pace.

_**natsukashiku mada tooi  
**_

They're trying to finish this while the focus is still in progress in order to ensure that the weapons also receive the blessings of the Purification.

_**yasuragi no tame ni  
**_

Now not only they contain the Genma killing blood from Kira, they also being blessed by the light of the Sanctuary's holy power. Kira smirked behind his mask. "Lowe… is this enough?"

_**Fields of hope**_

The nervous and gulping Lowe nodded.

_**natsukashiku mada tooi  
**_

And then quickly, they cooled all the re-forged weapons into the Water filled with the Sanctuary water.

_**yakusoku no nohara  
**_

The result: a pitch black bladed weapons.

_**Fields of hope  
**_

And with the deed is done, Kira collapsed to the ground on his knees, with his bleeding hands lifelessly stretched on the floor, and the person in question is dangerously close to death by massive blood loss himself.

_**Fields of hope**_

As soon as the song was over, so is the purification and everyone can hear the sound of loud rumbling coming from where they came. Everyone looked at the field of floating mountains behind them and watched as the floating mountains, purified at last, fell off one by one and filled the chasm until it finally became a rocky plain. Everyone cheered.

As Kira watched all this, he also looked as Lowe finished the last batch of weapons at record speed. His job is done, he quickly slipped to darkness…

**0000000000000000**

The next thing he knew, Kira woke up in a bed, gazing at the insides of a tent. He recognized the pattern of the said tent as the same tent meant for Lacus' personal use. He raised one hand and saw it has been expertly bandaged. He raised the other hand, and found it weighted down. Kira turned around and saw Lacus lying down, sleeping on top of his other bandaged arm. And Kira's heart slightly skipped a beat… at how cute she is when she's sleeping like that. Almost like an angel. 'Wait… wait… Don't be fooled Kira… her father must've married a scorpion to have her daughter with that sort of tongue.' Kira gulped nervously and calmed himself down and start trying to figure things out. Namely, what's his current situation?

Kira quickly reached for his face. His mask is still on. But then… how long was he out?

"Nng…" Lacus began to wake up and finally rose her head up. She lightly rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at Kira's purple eyes but everything is still blurry. As her sight began to focus, she quickly saw the masked ninja was staring at her in bewilderment. Her lips parted in surprise.

"Erm…" Kira felt a bit awkward… until Lacus suddenly slapped him by the face.

"BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA! You're a TOTAL BAKA!" Lacus hysterically beat up Kira in any way she can.

"Wh… Whoa! W… Wait a sec! Wait a sec! OI! WOUNDED PEOPLE HERE!" Kira had to block Lacus' onslaught of punches with his wounded arms. And it hurts.

Lacus finally calmed down. But as she did so, Kira quickly noticed tears flowing endlessly from her eyes. "You… baka…" She threw one last weak punch which Kira didn't block. Lacus paused for a moment to look at the masked man before him.

As soon as she finished her purification she managed to somehow walk out of the sanctuary on her own. She was ready to get some good rest, only to hear the news of Kage collapsed, near death losing almost over half of his blood. For some reason, she went ballistic and hysterical about that fact. Ignoring her own rest, she desperately rushed to Kage's side and quickly took care of his wound. Fortunately, or rather like, strangely, Kage didn't need any blood transfusion. As soon as she finished closing his wounds with bandages, Kage's condition rapidly stabilized. Once she determined Kage's life is no longer in immediate danger, that's when Lacus decided to collapse. Remembering everything she went through, Lacus trembled before she exploded and unleashed a second dose of her angry shouts while grabbing Kira's collar and shook it back and forth. "YOU CRAZY MORON! What were you thinking, trying to bleed yourself dry? You stupid suicidal moron!"

Kira twitched and roared back. "And you're the LAST person I wanna hear that from! Need I remind you I'm doing that to fulfill your request?"

"But I had no idea that you'll… you'll…" Lacus stop shaking Kira and her eyes began tearing up again.

"What is it with girls and freeflowing waterworks?" Kira tucked his head as he looked at Lacus' tearful blushing face. Lacus too were eying his purple eyes. Closely. Their faces were but inches apart…

"I thought something like this might happened as soon as I heard screaming…" Lamia suddenly appeared from the tent's entrance, surprising both man and woman. Lacus, out of reflex, smacked Kira's face back to the bed, hard. "Sis, you hate his guts, I understand that now… but can't I leave you both alone for five minutes without you two try to kill each other as soon as you lay eyes on one another?"

"Huh? Kill each other? I…" Lacus, blushing furiously, looked at Lamia and then to her own situation. That's when she realized she just slammed Kira unconsciousness with her arms still on his collar around his neck. To ignorant bystander, she looked like she was choking Kira halfway to death. Lacus quickly let go of her grip, and gently tapped Kira's unconscious forehead several times to make sure he's okay and that he's just unconscious. "He's okay. He's definitely okay now. Yeah!" Lacus added nervously. Oh boy, Kage-san won't be happy when he wakes up…

"Yeah, well… after losing more than half of his blood and he still has enough power to scream back after only three hours of sleep." Lamia sighed and took a seat. "That healing power of his… I almost thought he was Zoan… But he's definitely one of us… he's an Advanced alright."

Lacus looked at her sister suspiciously. She was holding a peculiar black bladed sword with red blood hue in her hand. Upon seeing the weapon and remembering the 'materials' which composed it, Lacus nervously swallowed a gulp.

"Anyway… that Lowe said that once he woke up, he needs the two of you outside."

"Well… I think he just lost his consciousness again." Lacus nervously commented. "But I'm sure he'll come around in a minute."

"Actually, I'm around right the hell now!" Kira barked suddenly, to the shock of the sisters.

"Ah!" Lacus clasped her hands in relief.

Kira woke up and rubbed the bump at the back of his head. "Ow… is this your idea of treating your patient? By slamming their heads to bed to create major concussions?" He groaned. "Did Lowe finish it?"

"Yeah… it looked like a monstrosity…"

"Oh, your sister will beg to differ." Kira grinned.

**0000000000000000**

No sooner than that, a call was made by Waltfeldt. All Knights who had given up their weapons to be reforged were told to gather around and follow Waltfeldt to a… weapon demonstration. But what welcomed them was a sight they never thought possible:

Three Genmas. One, a Hunter, the other an evolved Knight… the two were stapled to the ground by their limbs; both are still very much 'alive' and squirming. The other Genma is the giant Hulk, but strapped to the wall with chains nailed through their body. God knows how.

Standing near them, was Shadow, Lowe and… "Who's that freak in a gas mask?" One of the Exorcists pointed at a figure standing between Kira and Lowe, but he's speaking what crossed everyone's minds. The person is wearing a thick baggy suit, with layered armor plates covering the body, the shoulders, and the waist area. The suit was made of patchwork, composed of patchwork after patchwork… but it was completely sealed off, there is no opening whatsoever. And to top it off, the person is wearing a freaky gas mask, connected by a hose to a small bag on its back. They can hear elaborate breathing from inside the mask (AN: think the sound made by Darth Vader).

"That freak…" Waltfeldt chose his words carefully. "Is Shadow's associate. You do well to guard your tongue."

"Why should we guard our tongue when he didn't guard his?" The Exorcists groaned.

"Because what we're about to say will save your life." Kira finished. "Now… everyone please pay attention. Class is now in session, welcome to Genma 101." The Knights looked at each other and then to the Genmas that they will obviously be studying.

"Now… the 30 of you had given your weapons… and as you can see… we've made some improvements to it." Kira directed their attention to the weapon rack. Everyone gulped and somewhat unnerved seeing their family heirlooms now supported a black coloration. "Now I need a volunteer."

"In your dreams!" "Yeah right!" "You must be crazy!" "Why don't you do it?"

Kira chuckled and hissed. "Pussies. If I do it, there won't be any point!"

Finally, one Exorcists, a man a little past his thirties with teal hair walked in. He timidly approached Kira while nervously eying at the Genmas squirming on the ground. The Gasmask freak approached him and seemingly observed every inch of him from close proximity, much to the Exorcist's discomfort.

"Name?" The Gasmask freak asked in a raspy deep voice.

"J… Jeremiah Gottwald." Jeremiah introduced himself.

"Jeremiah Gottwald eh?" Kira recognized the Knight. This is the Knight who had been protesting his so called blasphemous actions and arguing about the religious and their whatnot. "Which one is your weapon Master Gottwald?"

"That one." Jeremiah pointed at what, at first glance, seems to be an enormous buckler, almost as big as Jeremiah himself. It's plain and simple, but the shield is strangely thick. It's colored in orange with green linings, and the head of a roaring green dragon at the center.

"Oh. That one. I see. Break some of Lowe's bones to forge it, right Lowe?"

Lowe, his arm in a sling, grinned in satisfaction. "But worth it."

"I can see that. In that case, Master Gottwald, you'll be the first volunteer for this first demonstration."

Jeremiah nervously took his weapon, wondering what kind of demonstration they will ask of him.

"Okay, first… this is the Genma Hunter… the most basic kind of demon, yes? We all know this; we've all fought this before? Yes?" Everyone nodded. "Right. Then, Lord Jerremiah, if you be so kind and kill him for us, if you please?"

"Kill him? But I can't…"

"You couldn't… before." Kira pointed at the weapon in Jeremiah's hands. Jeremiah looked at his peculiar shield and blinked. He looked at the Hunter, squirming on the ground. Jeremiah flicked a switch, and four enormous and identical blades, each the size of a zweihander slides out from the shield's underneath pointing to four direction, creating the shape of the cross, with the buckler at the center, the reason it was so thick. Jeremiah gulped seeing the blade of his weapon had turned pitch black. He approached the demon and then raised his blade-shield atop the demon… and then brought the weapon down, stabbing the hunter by the chest. The Hunter screamed… before it turned to dust soon after.

Every knight gasped in shock. Hilda and Lamia, although they've tested it and confirmed it themselves, were also still in slight disbelief of what they've acquired… what they've discovered. Jeremiah plucked his sword out and gaze upon it with renewed sense of awe and astonishment. And then he looked at the other black bladed weapons and realized: "…**Genma Killing Armaments**?"

"Forged with my blood in it… and then twice blessed with the purification light and the sanctuary water in the cooling process." Kira explained short. Everyone who heard this also looked at Shadow's hands, finally realizing that, in a stark contrast to his black attire, Kira had both of his hands bandaged in white, with bits of his red blood marring it.

Everyone gaped in awe. Family heirloom be damned… a weapon that can kill Genma? They certainly don't get that from the local store or some dusty old warehouse!

"With these weapons you guys should be able to kill Genma easily… but things are not that sample." Kira nodded to the Gasmask freak.

The Freak nodded and then began explaining in raspy distorted voice. "Hunters and lesser kind of Genmas are easy to deal with."

"Pay attention all of you. This is important." Waltfeldt glared them to silence. The Exorcists, finally seeing the value in this lesson, gave the freak their undivided attention.

"Knights, **normal** Genma Knights… are just Hunters with weapons and armor… But all this gimmicks aside… they are easily dealt with by some well placed attack, as Shadow-san had demonstrated all morning. Cut their heads, stab their heart, bisect them… anything that is humanly lethal will kill them. But these Evolved Knights… and other subsequent demons… are somewhat tricky." The Freak pulled out a small curvy knife. Doctors would recognize it immediately as scalpel. The Gasmasked Freak turned to Kira and asked. "Shadow-san, if you be so kind and cut off its head please."

Kira turned to Jeremiah. "You do it."

Jeremiah nodded more confidently. He raised his sword, and then quickly beheaded the Evolved Knight with a stroke. The head turned to dust… but the rest of the body did not, much to the shock of Jeremiah and everyone.

"As you can see… beheading and random bisection just won't cut it anymore. You may severely injure them… but not kill them outright." And with that the Freak went to work and plunged the scalpel to the side of its chest, circularly cutting the demon abdomen apart, vivisecting its dorsal area. The Knights were given a nauseating scene as the Freak literally remove the dorsal area of the undead, giving them an eyeful of the knight's warped innards.

What they saw was no longer the insides of a human's body with ribs and lungs and etc. Instead, what they saw are a mass of bones that looked like interconnected spinal cords and skulls. The skulls bear slight resemblance to human cranium, except with the additional of some carapace scales and spikes, encasing the brains inside; each cranium supported a pair of fully functioning and half rotten eyeballs. All of these are tightly packed and some of them are either merged or shrunk accordingly, forming the shape of a chest cavity made of jumbled crisscrossing spinal cord. That was too much, and some knights vomited.

The other knights who managed to hold up their composure barked angrily. "Hey Freak! What do you think you're doing, showing shit like that to us?"

"This is to keep you guys alive." The Freak ignored the protest and began explaining. "Now as you guys can see here… the cerebellum of the main head no longer function properly. Morelike… they've become expendable. You cut off one head… they still have other redundant brains right here in their chest cavity… and in some other parts of their body." The Freak circled his hand around the exposed chest area of the Undead. The Knights had to fight their disgust to continue watching. "And as you can see, their others brains are protected by a pretty tough cranium. Swords and spears will bounce off. And the brains also worked together. This gives them faster, and stronger reactions and skills." The Freak tapped one of the craniums in the chest cavity.

"And between these skull construction, the extra brains… and the demonized armors… these knights are one tough son of a bitch to put down… whether you guys can kill Genma… or not." Kira continued. "These guys… had only one weakness." Kira pointed at another Exorcist which turned out to be Gino. "Master Weinberg, your turn. Which one is your weapon?"

"That one." Gino took back his weapon: a double headed Pickaxe pole arm. Gino took his weapon back and momentarily marveled at the black gleam of his weapon before he returned back to the lesson.

"Now, as I was saying… this guy… has one weakness." Kira turned to Gino. "Weinberg-san… if you be so kind… and plant your sickle to its chest if you please."

"Yes, my lord!" Gino raised his pickaxe and smashed it through the Knight's chest. First, black blood burst out from where the Heart was punctured, but they quickly turned to ash. The Knight screamed as their veins are burning and their body rapidly turned to ash, starting from the bloodstream. Until finally, only an empty set of misshapen knight armor remained.

"Pierce their heart with these weapons, and it'll be like sending poison straight into their bloodstream. That'll spread to their entire body within seconds. Anywhere else other than the heart, and it's on your ass." Kira gave them a fair warning.

The knights nodded. And then finally, they moved to the last demonstration of the day: the Hulk.

"Now, the Hulk is even tougher to put down. You can blow off a limb…" Kira snapped his finger, and the explosive tag on the Hulk's massive arm blown off, taking an upper quarter of the demon's body with it, and still the demon lived and roared, trashing about in obvious rage. "And this monster is still 78 percent combat effective. So, here's the tip."

Kira looked at Gino and Jeremiah. "Fire Jacket. On your blades. Now."

Gino and Jeremiah looked at each other and nodded. Jeremiah held a fireball at the palm of his hand, and then shoved it to the dragon's head. The Dragon's eyes lit up, literally, and then the four blades were on fire. Gino simply split his pole arm into a chain licked twin pickaxe and then clashed the two weapons until they create sparks. The next instant, both weapons were alight with white flame, much to the surprise of the two Exorcists. They looked at their weapon and then to Kira, who gave them the go ahead.

The two exorcists charged and then slammed the two flaming weapons into the Hulk's chest cavity, right where its heart lies. The Hulk roared as the flame burned it inside out. Jeremiah and Gino keep their weapons stabbed deeply into the demon to keep the flame burning on and on… until there's nothing left but ash and dust.

"The tip is… leave absolutely NOTHING behind." Kira finished his explanation before the shocked audience.

Kira looked at the smiling Gino and the flabbergasting Jeremiah and nodded. Gino nodded and announced. "Alright guys! Step forward and take back your weapons!" And so the two knights began redistributing the new Genma Slaying weapons back to their original owners. Everyone marveled at the miracle their new weapon capable of performing.

But Kira has a few last cautionary notes. "Now before you guys went blade crazy and murder every Genma you see… I have a few words of provisionary note."

The Exorcists stop chattering and gave the black clad ninja their undivided attention.

"First… place that sword on your chest… and made the resolve to plunge them into your own heart if you feel that you're turning into one of them."

The knights listened in silence and with understanding. They pointed the sharp edge of their weapons to their heart and pushed it slightly, as a sign of resolution. That goes without saying. They were trained to be ready to do that. With these black bladed weapons in hand, that resolve was ever stronger.

"Second, know that from this point onward… you have gained the ability to not just stall the Undead… but to completely destroy them. Remember that these undead was once one of you: they were your brothers, sisters, lovers, fathers, sons, daughters… they were your people. Do this… and be ready to kill your own loved ones with your own hands."

At this, the Knights grew somewhat unsettled and nervous, suddenly they realized the sheer magnitude of the burden they're about to commit. But reluctantly, they nodded. Kira wasn't sure if they really are ready for what they're about to do. Unlike him, they are all self-proclaimed patriots who loved their people and country. Regardless of that they claimed they are ready, but Kira was all too familiar with the horrors of murdering your own kind, undead or not, and so for now, he will keep them on short leash.

"Third… this weapon can no longer be used as a normal weapon of war." The Exorcists were a bit confused at this. Kira explained. "These weapons now possess 1 purpose and 1 ONLY: to destroy Genma. Use it in any other capacity… point and use it against any other enemy… well… let's just say I fear its power will disappear."

"EHh?" Some of the Exorcists gasped. Which means they can no longer use this for any other targets other than Genma. "Why? Was the holy power forbid us to use this to spill the blood of our enemies!"

"No. There's more of a scientific explanation to that." Kira groaned and shook his head. "The materials which are laced and fused into your weapons are mostly liquid and abstract substances: the sanctuary water, the light of Purification… and mostly my blood." Kira raised his bandaged hands for everyone to see. Jeremiah gasped in shock while others winced in horror. "To use it on any other enemy will chip the blade away. Even if that's a good sword or no matter how well you wield them, bit by bit, living human blood of your enemies will also permeate into that sword, causing rust, and quite possibly corrode my blood as well. When that happens, the weapons may lose its power."

"So you're saying the blood of naturals will corrupt it?" One of the Exorcists surmised.

"Or any living human blood, for that matter." Kira explained short.

"Very well then. We will guard these weapons with our life!"

"You better. In this land, your life depends on it." Kira nodded and then moved to his final point. "And one last thing…"

Everyone waited with held breath for Kira's final tip.

"…don't breathe a word to anyone about how these blades came to be, the materials which composed it, or even the process of its creation." Everyone blinked in confusion. Everyone but Kira and Lowe. "No. Seriously. Don't tell anyone anything about these blades."

"Why?" Gino protested. "These blades were your masterpieces! You pour your blood, your life into it… we're holding half of your life in our hands! God, you nearly died making these mighty gifts!"

"I'll tell you why…" Lowe explained. "Swordsmiths are very secretive about their work and method of forging. They won't hesitate to punish, and even kill anyone who dared to try and steal the secrets of their art. Seriously, if any of you tell anyone, we'll find you, and kill you. You and the rest of your families as well as anyone related to you."

"And another thing…" Kira added. "As Mr. Jeremiah Gottwald had loudly pointed out: I'm what you guys would call first class heretics. I've desecrated various edifices of the Onis, commit various horrible act you guys couldn't even imagine. And judging by the way things going, I will do them again and again. You think your people; your family would appreciate it if their heirloom now contains the blood of a heretic, even if that's a Genma Slayer?"

"ERh…" Jeremiah felt really awkward now.

"If anyone ended up asking… Just… lie. Make something up. Use your imagination." Kira concluded. He's not going to give them an example of a lie. He's a terrible liar after all.

"A lie? You're asking us men of faith to lie…?" The Exorcists were a bit confused and unnerved. They were trained NOT to lie.

"Thou shalt not tell lies." The Freak added gleefully.

"SHUT UP FREAK!" One of the scared shitless Exorcists screeched in horror. The Gasmasked freak jerked in surprise but then, they can all hear the freak start giggling, much to everyone's surprise. The Exorcist, now pissed, made his way towards the freak, intending to do the masked person harm, but then Hilda bar his way. "Lady Hilda! Let me through! He…"

"She." Hilda remarked back. "He… is a she."

"She?"

Kira groaned. "I think that's enough joke for one day… _Princess_."

Everyone stopped dead upon hearing the moniker. They knew Shadow only call ONE person with that moniker. The Gas masked freak sighed in disappointment. Disappointment because the fun is over. And slowly, she undid her gasmask by first removing the hose, releasing a burst of air. And then, placing both hands on the face, she pulled away the freakish helmet, unleashing a furl of pink hair, revealing the face of a sweat covered, blushing, laughing face of one happy Lacus Clyne before the horrified faces of the Exorcists who had thought or called her Freak at least once that day. And as soon as her physical body is out in the open, even if it's just the head, the miasma began to spread once again.

Hilda quickly pushed the stupefied and horrified Exorcists away from Lacus before the Miasma get to him.

"P-p-p-p-p-princess LACUS?" The Exorcists grasped their mouths in horror. They just called their beloved princess, the idol of every men, the envy of every maiden in Zaft… freak? They turned to the people who weren't surprised: namely Waltfeldt who replied "Didn't I tell you to guard your tongue?", Hilda and Lamia who were at loss and resignation over Lacus' newly found taste for mischievous antics, Shadow, the one who clearly came up with the idea and looked at them with pity as if saying you brought this on yourself, and finally the creator of the said insulation suit, Lowe… who had gone ROTFL six ways to Sunday on their expense.

The Exorcists looked at each other with pale and fright. Some of them even fainted while standing up with foaming mouth out of sheer horror.

"Oh my God. It was a blast." Lacus snickered uncontrollably. "And why are you still calling me Princess?"

"Just for the heck of it Prin… Lacus…san." Kira couldn't help to pity the poor knights who looked up/had a crush on the princess and they just got ridiculed – big time. Hopefully, now they'll understand his plight of having to deal with this deviousness incarnate.

Kira cleared his throat to regain their attention and get back to the important topic. "Uh-hum! Anyway. You don't have to lie completely. Just make sure you didn't tell anyone of who, how, or what made those weapons. Though undoubtedly people would want to know the How part…"

"Well…" Gino murmured. "We could always say the Sanctuary spit them out or something. It's not exactly a lie. There is some sanctuary water in it, right?"

Kira pointed at Gino, marking it as a good example of a story. But the person in question still felt a bit reluctant about this. "Though… you disapprove?"

"I will do it, because you asked of me. Anybody else asked this, I'll kick his ass. But… it's just doesn't feel fair." Gino looked at Shadow. "I mean… you're one of us!"

Most of them were slightly shocked at Gino's statement, and then turned to Kira. One of us… that means… Shadow is…

"You're an advanced aren't you? A paramecia. I saw you. Back when you fought Babylon, your eyes… they changed!" Gino stated. "You… You're one of us… Why do you want us to hate you so much?"

Kira narrowed his eyes in sorrow and replied in a quiet, sad tone: "Because I'm **not** 'one' of you. I never was." Kira raised his head and looked at the Exorcists. "I will never be a friend of the Empire. And in my line of work… being famous is hazardous." Kira had made his military career by being **IN**famous. "Trust me. Don't start liking me or respecting me. You'll just going to regret it." Kira turned around and walk away, and was about to leave the depressed Gino and the bewildered Exorcists. Lacus in particular, looked at Kira's retreating back sadly.

Once Kira is out of the earshot, Waltfeldt took the chance to explain his findings. "But with this… we've made one thing absolutely clear." Waltfeldt motioned at the Black bladed weapons in the Exorcist' hands. "It wasn't the super weapon after all… it was the **user**."

"The user…" Everyone looked at each other with realization.

Lamia gulped tensely. "That's the reason why he was able to kill Genma… that's the reason why these weapons; forged in his blood carried the same effect, and that's the reason why the Genmas **CAN'T INFECT** or even touch him… everything he touches, spells casted by him, and weapons created by him… all possess the capacity to kill Genma… it's because he is their antithesis… the Yang of the Genma's Yin… the only creature in the entire universe… that is the exact opposing counterforce of the Genmas."

"The most precious bloodline limit of all creation is flowing in his veins…" one of the Exorcists whispered in hushed silence.

"That's why he asked us to keep the creation of these weapons secret." Waltfeldt remarked as everyone looked at the Hakutenkun. "The Alliance had spies everywhere. Imagine if they got wind of these weapons were being made by someone… instead of something… his life will be in great danger. Forget the pilgrimage… the value of Lord Shadow's life had just gone up… astronomically too."

The Exorcists looked at each other. "What would you have us do?"

"We'll continue with this Pilgrimage… but we must make sure he survive and leave this island, no matter what. Let him return to Orb… then see if we can petition an official request to Orb asking for his invaluable aid, no matter what the price might be." The Exorcists agreed and nodded, particularly Gino, who had clearly grew fond and looked up to Shadow, despite his warning not to.

But Lacus and Lamia doesn't feel as optimistic as others.

"_**I **__**HATE**__** Zaft and all of its nobles. The Empire may rot for all I care."**_

'Even if he did survive… would he be willing to give us his aid?' Lamia couldn't forget that little outburst she witnessed back then. 'And yet… if he hates us so much… why would he do so much to help us?'

Lacus can somewhat guess what her sister's thinking as she too was thinking the same thing… but considering everything that has been going on, considering the way Shadow had behaved himself, her train of thought slightly went on to a different direction. 'No… Kage-san wouldn't hate us because of a simple reason… something happened. It wasn't because of what he did to us, or it's his personality to hate something so passionately, no… it's because what we've done to him. Something that had rattled him to the core…' Lacus frowned.

'…Kage-san had helped us… but who exactly here is in need of bigger help?'

**0000000000000000**

Soon, the pilgrims continued their journey and left the confines of the Sanctuary. This time, a massive change of formation which, according to Waltfeldt, is far more practical: the circle of protection system is abolished. Now Lamia, Hilda and a small contingent of Lady Knights can freely protect Lacus directly at her side. The Male Knights formed the second line of defenses right after the lady knights, and the Exorcists… the 30 Exorcists who had gained the black weapons now stand at the frontline, eager to fight any opposition that will come to them. Lamia doesn't have any protest… except the fact that her sister is wearing that abominable Insulation suit at all times.

"At least the suit had proven itself." Kira gave the laughing Lowe an approval nod.

"Ha-ha… Yeah. It worked." Lowe held his hurting stomach while his eyes shed a few last tears. The look on the knights' faces earlier is just priceless.

"It's AMAZING! I've never been that close to other people!" Lacus cheerfully lifted her fists to the sky. Her voice was completely distorted due to the helmet. "I was that close to Jeremiah-san! THAT close!"

"But… but must the suit be so… monstrously ugly?" Lamia felt somewhat nauseated upon the prospect of her sister wearing that suit 24/7. That is one way to give children nightmares!

"I'm sorry about that Lady Lamia, but that's the best I can do with what I have." Lowe explained.

"It's a stopgap… for now." Kira emphasize this point. "Lowe even went so far to make it looked like Samurai Armor…"

Lacus' eyes widened in shock and looked at her monstrous insulation suit in an entirely different light. "You're saying… I'm clad in an armor worn by Samurais?" Sparkles flying out.

"I've made some adjustment to ensure that armor is insulated, so it's a bit baggy and bloated, but it's significantly lighter than the original… but visually… Yes. That's modified version of the armor of the Samurais. Uglier with all the patchwork and not exactly for combat…"

Lacus' eyes gleamed in pure happiness and bliss. For a consummate Japanese otaku like her, wearing an armor of Samurais, if only visually similar, is like getting an early Christmas dream present. She's like a commoner dressed in the garments of an emperor. And with that she cuddle hugged herself with lots of love and sugar.

"That's awkward… I've seen Samurai Armor before…" Andy remembered Veia's self-stylized Samurai Armor and various other armor pieces in his collection. "And they seem more… well… less monstrous."

"Those armors you saw were archaic armors. They were given various tidbits and decorations to symbolize status, ranks, and for terror effects. Warriors of old mark themselves with the blood of their kill, carving and decorating their armor as a testament to their life and achievement. They were also designed to emulate the Onis… in some way." Kira explained what he knew of the Samurais based on what he learned from Orb's History lesson. "They were no longer used due to impracticality and being obsolete. Nowadays, armors like that are only used for decoration. I'd imagine you guys get it from old abandoned warzone, archeological digs… or second hand auction?"

Lamia nodded. Half of the stuff in Lacus' collection came from buying used items from merchants of the Far East.

"They updated them from time to time. Shift the preference from fashion to function. Streamlining, simplify things, lessen the decoration, make it relatively easier to maintain and produce while also improving its design and quality." Lowe also explained. "The Gas Mask was added ages ago, to deal with poison gas often used by assassins in battle."

Lacus turned to Kira and Lowe and looked at them with puppy dog eyes – which unfortunately are not very clearly seeable due to the helmet. "Can I keep this?"

The lovestruck Lowe answered with dreamy tone. "Syuuuree… It kinda defy 5 to 10 state laws but-"

The stonecold Kira replied: "Baka. I said it's a stopgap, not a solution. Besides, that's an armor made of scraps. Eventually it'll fell apart. You had to burn it then, since it's been contaminated."

Lacus' puppy dog eyes vanished into an angry glare. The other knights also try to regain some favor by glaring angrily as well to Kira. But the Shinobi was undaunted and barked back to the Knights. "Don't be ridiculous guys. Do you actually want your princess to spend the rest of her life confined to a gasbag of a suit?"

The knights jerked back to reality, imagining the sight of their beloved princess doing various stuff with that monstrous patchwork suit. Dining, playing, reading, dancing, taking a bath… all while wearing that god-damn monster fatso suit. And they all ceremoniously agreed: that's bad. That's really, really bad.

"…B… But…"

"Using that suit isn't dealing with the problem, it's running away from it. But, it's a start." Kira approached Lacus and stood up to her, face to mask. "Now that you can start interacting stuff without infecting them, now find a permanent solution. Find the cure!"

"Eh?" Lacus blinked and looked at Kira's purple eyes through her visor.

"Find the permanent cure. Free yourself!" Kira barked before Lacus. "If you keep running, you'll regret it forever!"

"Free… myself…" Lacus' head suddenly filled with imaginations of her life without a suit, without worrying of killing anyone, walking freely, bathing in the sun with other people, and feeling the wind blowing. It's nice. Lacus smiled dreamily behind her helmet.

Sensing Lacus had grasped his message, Kira nodded. But then, he felt movements coming from the front. Lots of it. "Genmas!"

The Exorcists quickly went to full alert and ready their new weapons. Now that they can kill them, genmas are no more different than just some tough enemy they need to overcome.

"However, from here on out, to make the cure you have to stay alive first." Kira turned around and prepare to first. "So, please for the love of God, stay right where you are and let us do our job keeping you alive. Savvy?"

Lacus nodded, smiling cheerfully behind her mask. A smile she had never let out in years… a smile of hope. Too bad because of the mask no one was able to see it.

Meanwhile, the Genma Army came to view, charging, roaring. The Genmas Hunters rushed upon them on all fours, behind them, the Genma Knights charged with swords and shields in hand. And behind that, the Hulk followed in a slower pace, coupled with a couple of Archer Hostesses at the far back.

All in all… a 'basic' genma rush. "Well, this should be easy…" Kira began unsheathing his katana, but then he felt a firm hand grabbed hold of his, preventing him to complete the deed. Kira looked questioningly at Waltfeldt.

"Please. You've helped us all the way here. If these kids don't do something they'll forget everything they've learned." The large man grinned. "Besides… some of these men had trained all their lives not to be protected by some kid."

Kira had to admit, he do want to see how things will proceed WITHOUT him. He'd seen the might of the Exorcists during the Archangel Crisis against naturals. But they were originally trained as a counter to Genma… albeit not exactly effective. Now, how will they fare against their supposed mortal enemy, the Undead in this condition? Kira nodded and sheathed back Shiki and crossed his arms to watch.

Gino noticed that Shadow had decided to leave the fight to them. "Alright guys! We may not have a chance to get into spotlight a little earlier… but now is our chance! All those trainings… all those preparations that we've done till we spill our guts for it… let's see the fruits of our labor!"

"YEAAAAAHH!" The 30 Exorcists cheered and raised their new anti-Genma weapons, lifting it to the sky, all of them with jet black blades.

The Genmas charged towards the pilgrims.

"FOR THE LIVING!" And with that last warcry, the Exorcists lit themselves on fire. The flame in their torches burst out wildly, and their armor was completely engulfed in flickering red flames. Not. As soon as these flames touched the black blade, the blade pulsed, and the flames turned white.

"The flames! This is…!" Jeremiah stared at the white flame engulfing his body in awe and slight disbelief. It's warm. Unlike the harmful red flame, this white flame did not hurt them.

"Yeah." Gino remembered this flame well. This is the same flame that healed Shadow from his Genma infection. Now he bestowed this upon them too. The other knights who stand guard at the rear pointed and awed at the sight of their knights engulfed in white flame. "Come on brothers! With this Shadowforged weapon we shall prevail!"

"Shadowforged?" Kira looked at the smirking Waltfeldt.

"We came up with that name on the spot. Not very original, I know."

The Exorcists charged forward on in a triangle formation, like a white hot burning arrow. The Exorcists are experts of shock and awe tactics, arrow formation as to maximize penetration power. Strike as deeply as you can and wreak as much destruction as you can. In the Exorcists' hands the arrow is a very big risk big damage strategy, relying on causing the biggest damage possible on the enemy during the initial strike to save one from being overwhelmed later on. Normally, against Genma who can't die, such a seemingly reckless strategy is a big no no. But that only applies before the Exorcists gained the ability to kill the undead.

The flaming arrow pierced through the horde of Genma, even being grazed by a small flicker of the white flame was enough to turn a Hunter to dust. Jeremiah roared as he spin his body at blinding speed, his massive circular bladed weapon in hand as a pivot, creating a whirlwind of blades that rip apart every enemy in vicinity. Gino planted one of his pickaxes at a knight's heart, slammed the knight away as it turned to dust and beheaded another knight and then slammed his pickaxe through the exposed stump. One knight slithered around like snake underneath the Genma's legs, slitting their legs with his axe.

The Archer hostess at the rear shot a rain of arrows upon the bladestorm, but the blades cut them all out. Gino noticed the archers are a threat and screeched. His voice changed into something closer to a bird screech, his eyes turned yellow, hair turned to feathers, arms to wings, legs to claws; grasping the pickaxes, lips to beaks, and an instant later, Gino the eagle took off to the air.

"He's a zoan?" Kira's eyes widened in shock.

"Zoan, Carnivorous Avian type, the Eagle. Though, in part due to him choose to be an exorcist, the amber Fangriders in my place had this nickname for him:" Waltfeldt grinned.

Like his human form, in his animal form, Gino is still engulfed in white fire from beak to tail. Every feather and down to the tip of its talon were engulfed in flames. This looks like…

"Gino the Phoenix Knight."

Gino screeched and fly past the onslaught of arrows of the Archer Hostess and then descended rapidly towards them, his pickaxe ablaze creating the shape of an oversized talon. The flaming talon scratched the ground, setting out a line of brilliant explosions that engulfed the Archers, taking them all out of the equation. The Hulks roared and tore a chunk of the ground and tossed it to Gino, but the flaming bird merely dodged the clumsy throw. Gino descended and slashed the Hulk. Alas, the flaming pickaxe only left a scratch. That's when Gino noticed that now; not only the Knights, the Hulk and even some of the hunters had also begun to evolve, with some additional carapace as defense. 'Damn… they've gotten tougher again…'

"FOR! THE! LIVING!" Jeremiah roared and lifted his enormous weapon. The Zweihander blades on his orange shield are ablaze. Roaring, Jeremiah threw the enormous flaming weapon in a spin. The spinning bladeshield created a white wheel of flame that plow through the knights and even went through a hulk. The weapon's sheer weight, with flame and all, coupled with Kira's Genma slaying effect was too much for the Hulk's thick armor, and the wheel of flame plow through and crushed everything in its way in a circular pattern. The flaming blade returned back to Jeremiah after finishing its orbit of destruction and yet its speed and destructive power didn't slow down any.

Kira frowned. "uhh… is he gonna be okay?"

"Jeremiah the Fafnir. That was his nickname…"

The blade stopped in an instant, Jeremiah caught his enormous weapon by the blade, its sharp flaming edges didn't even get through his skin… which has an eerie bright orange color… the color of steel being heated up to the point of melting point.

"…for having red hot scaly skin of steel." Waltfeldt finished the explanation.

And that was not all. Kira watched as the Exorcists, no longer fearing the effects of the Genma, began to use their bloodline limits in impunity. Exorcists carrying his double headed glaive transformed into a flaming ball of rock and charged through the Knights on a roll. Another can jump and bounce allover the place at high speed, slicing targets here and there. Another one grew a pimple the size of a tennis ball on its skin (yeah, no joke), plucked it out, and then throw them as bombs over long distance, exploding violently. The other breath a cloud of hot ashes, another excrete gas from all of its pores and then blow them up.

As he watched them use their inborn skills and strength, Kira was once again reminded of the kind of enemy he had been facing up until now. The reason their kind has been called monsters and demons. 'And I've been killing these monsters and demons… so what does that make me?'

The Genmas keep coming and coming, but the Exorcists easily dispatched them until it finally just stopped.

The Exorcists remained on stand by for a few moments and looked at each other with a smirk. They do a quick headcount: ZERO casualties.

The knights looked at each other with big grin on their faces. That's a hell of a record. They returned back to the other pilgrims where they cheered and gave each other some pat in the back, having a little celebration party. Gino and Jeremiah went to Shadow to report and some evaluation. "What do you think?"

"One thing for sure…" Wlatfeldt grinned. "We're well on our way to establish the world record of surviving in Junius."

Gino smirked and Jeremiah smiled lightly. But Gino looked at Shadow, who doesn't share everyone's positive optimism. "Something bother you, My Lord?"

Kira blinked and looked at Gino's concerned look. The shinobi sighed. "Well… let's not count your eggs before they hatched. Yeah. I just have two points of concern regarding your performance."

Jeremiah and Gino looked questioningly at Shadow. Jeremiah doesn't look to happy about it, while Gino enthusiastically await any critics that can improve their performance.

"Point no 1… which isn't really a big deal… but you guys can cut down on the warcry and the yells and the roars… was that really necessary?'

"Warcries makes us braver!" Jeremiah protested.

"How brave you are when you are dead?" Kira retorted back. "Warcries are used for morale. To encourage one's spirit… and for intimidation effect. Yes I understand that too. But against an enemy such as genma… the dead has no emotion. No morale. They feel no fear, they feel no pain. Shouting at them will do you as much good as shouting to a wall. Rather, it's counter-productive. What you're doing is simply calling more of them towards us. Though killing them is now far easier, but to kill someone is still a tiresome endeavor. Our stamina is not limitless, no?"

Again, Jeremiah tried to retort but he settle with merely let out a spit to the ground.

"And the second problem?" Gino asked Kira to go on.

"The second problem… the one I think we all should be concerned with." Kira looked at the field of ashes where the battle took place earlier on. "Early on, I only need 10 minutes to take down a rush. Now, they were 30 of you… and it took you guys 15 minutes."

"Well forgive our ineptitude-"

"I'm not saying about your skills. I'm saying that the enemy's strength has increased again. Dramatically." Kira frowned tensely and everyone also fell silent. "…there were 30 of you… each of you is trained elite… and yet, even with the ability to kill Genma at your disposal…" A gleam of suspicion flashed on Kira's eyes and looked at Jeremiah. "You killed an armored Hulk… yes? It's not just their skills that have increased… their numbers as well! You guys just beat down a genma rush over twice as large as the one Lowe and I handled previously… and we barely started on our way to the next sanctuary… had we continued on the way we were before… I might be dead by now."

Everyone looked at Kira with intense and fearful stare. Even Shadow himself admitted that he might not stand a chance?

"And there's another thing… they're getting smarter." Kira pointed out. "Just now, they attack with Hunters, the expendable pawn at the front, knights followed right on their backs, hulks on the rear, protecting the archers on the way back." Kira pointed at the field. "Just now… you guys used the arrow formation right? The piercing formation."

"Yes." Gino nodded.

"Look at the shape of the accumulated ashes."

Everyone looked at the field of ashes more carefully. Waltfeldt and Hilda, the veteran commanders were the first one to see what Kira saw: the remains of the genma showed that the Genma's were positioned at the centerfield area, they massed up at the center, while its flanks are tightly closed to the center formation. The position when they died gave sign to where they last stand. And the shape, to strategic general like Waltfeldt, Hilda and Kira, greatly resemble…

"The Wall formation." The three echoed one another. The Wall formation is the exact counter of the Arrow formation. A battalion of soldiers are tightly packed together in a lines of 2 or 3, depending on the number of troops, and behind them there's another battalion backing them up in another line of defense, and then there's another, and another… creating a layered defensive formation. The units are also massed up at the center creating a rectangular shape at the center, with the front lines which collided to attackers are curved inward. The arrow formation would've slammed against the lines of shield and get whittled down at the center, until the momentum is finally and forcibly stopped… and then they would've get slaughtered at the center. Thank goodness for the white flame of the new Shadowforged weapons.

The other pilgrims gasped and once again gripped in horror and disbelief. "The Genmas can perform strategic moves now?"

"And it's still crude and single minded…" A clever commander would've adapted to the situation when they realized their strategy didn't work. "…but we know they have brains… more than one… I guess it's only a matter of time until they learn how to use it. In fact… I won't be surprised if they have scouts swarming allover the place."

"Scouts?" Everyone looked incredulously at Kira.

"To report on their masters, whoever that may be, on our strength and capabilities. Now they know that we have weapons that can kill Genmas, and now they know there are only limited numbers of it." Kira looked at the environments, particularly those which one can use as vantage point. True enough, Kira noticed several signs that something was there… watching the battle. And then took off a few moments earlier. "That Genma rush? They were just… expendable pawns… used to measure our strength. Now they know our strength, and God forbid… our weakness… and the next time they'll come again… they'll be ready."

The celebration from that small victory had died down completely. Everyone looked with horrified eyes to Kira.

"Pfft… come now!" One of the Exorcists nervously laughed. "I think… you overestimate them, master Shadow."

"Pray to God… you were right, knight." Kira glared darkly back at the unnerved knight in all seriousness. "Pray to God you were right."

**00000000000000**

And unfortunately, Gods weren't exactly at the Pilgrims' side at the time. A few hundred leagues above the sky…

A creature had just flew past over the Pilgrims without them took notice. First glance, the creature looked like a bird, a raven. Except that, the Raven has no eyes on its head. Rather, it has hundreds of eyes littered allover the surface of its body. Its skeletal wings did not flap like normal birds do, and there are no feathers, and the tails are a single serpentine spinal cord. The demonic raven was covered in black gaseous substance made of uncountable numbers of flying demonic insects swarming in a black mass which act as a substitute of feathers and its body.

The Raven just took a single glance, and all of its eyes scanned everything, noting important targets: Gino, Jeremiah, the 30 Exorcists armed with Black Shadowforged Weapons, the other knights, Lowe, his crew, Lamia, Lacus, Hilda, Waltfeldt… and finally… Kira. Having identified all targets, the raven fly ahead of the pilgrim towards the Sanctuary. Not a moment too soon, the bird began to descend and finally… landed on the shoulder of its master, waiting on a throne made of skulls and flesh. The raven screeched several times as its claw fused with its master's flesh. The Master jerked as everything its raven saw were transferred to him.

When the last image of Kira had been transferred, the raven flew off as his master rose. Mounting dust was instantly scattered from the being's figure. It seems the said being has been there for quite some time. At first glance, the being looked like a normal kingly knight, with large built and full body armor, completely enclosing what becomes of its wearer inside the armor. But he's different. His pitch black armor is thicker, clearly of different design with that of the other Emerald Knights, in that it's far more elaborate and kingly, far more demonic, what's with its tattered black robe over its shoulder. Parts of the robe are covered in withering armor hexagonal plates that are falling apart, but the few that remained are glowing with red hot glowing markings. The Knight's spaulders are larger and wider, with spires of branching spikes jutting upward decorating the surface and its edges. The Chest area was composed of multiple layered thick spiked plates, outlining the shape of a man's chest. Both of his arms were covered in massive layered and spiky armor, his left clawed hand grasped a large broadsword upside down by its handle, so that the right arm can pull it out with ease, like unsheathing a blade. Various parts of the demon Knight's armor have skeletal demonic faces: The left part of its chest, both shoulders, the fore arm guards, and the rear arm armors, all had a face of a demon. The thigh guards also had a demon designs, as are its knee guard and legs. The armors are also decorated with runes, large and small, all glowing with evil red glow, fuming wailing evil spirits and dark energy. The Helmet, with its blank faceplate and a few holes and a pair of slits for eyes, was crowned in jutting spikes pointing upward, creating a crown like design. Just like a King… a Lifeless Lord.

The Lifeless Lord took a deep breath, and then exhaled a flock of black air out of the holes of the helmet, remembering the masked face of Kira. **"Finally… an enemy worth killing…"** The Lifeless Lord began to walk away from his throne; his every step cracked the ground with corruption. Step after step, he arrived before his ride: a giant chariot, pulled by 4 skeletal demonic horses, laying still and completely frozen solid as if suspended in time. But as soon as the Lifeless Lord stepped into the chariot, veins of evil energy, the same energy brimming on the Lifeless Lord's armor, were infused into the chariot and the demonic horses, and in unison, all roared to unholy life.

The horses were composed of mish mashes of bones, merged with muscles, forming and make up its body. Instead of a skeletal horse, it is more appropriate to call it a mechanical horse made of bones and muscle, and their heads supported blades, and the blackish red tendrils of the Genmas are bursting out as their manes. The Chariot is made of fused rotten and diseased corpses and framed with merged bones. The whole set is heavily armed: with scything blades at each side, dripping malignant liquid, and its enormous wheels supported large shanks at the center and around the sides of the wheel, capable of tearing apart flesh and bone. Its crews, undead knights and several archers were fused to the chariot itself. The personal escorts of the Lifeless Lord had the honor of becoming a part of the Lifeless Lord's transport becoming not just some twisted decoration, but with weapons and shield in arms, bows and arrows at the ready, a part of the chariot's arsenal as well. The Driver was no exception, and it was fused to the frontal side of the chariot, holding down large sinews of muscles tying down fused spinal cord connected to the bony armored hide of the 4 stallions. A throne was set up on top of the Chariot and the Lifeless Lord to sit upon it. Two more of such poor souls were fused to the rear, just behind the Lifeless Lord's throne; holding aloft the Lifeless Lord's withered battle standards made of human skin.

The Lifeless Lord sat on his throne, and with a slam of his feet, the driver whipped the horses and the chariot of death set forth from its stables, out into the open… where thousands and thousands of the Undead army rose up and yelled as the Lifeless Lord joined their ranks in his Corpse Chariot.

**00000000000000**

The pilgrims continued, but at a significantly slower pace. Even though they now possess the means to fight the Genmas on even ground, Kira's words of warning had rattled them all to the core. An army of the dead who knew how to strategize and execute military maneuvers? As if it weren't bad enough that they can't be killed by normal means and they are far more powerful than when they were alive. The knights huddled together now and are on high alert, fidgeting and would react to the slightest of movements of their surroundings.

Even the ever cheerful Lacus didn't whisper a peep out of her suit.

And then suddenly, a rock fell off. Everyone turned towards the direction, weapons and shields rise up. Silence as every pair of eyes strained themselves, eying any enemy that may stalk behind cover. They waited tensely; their trembling grip shook the armaments they're carrying.

A few moments later, and still nothing…

"Just a rock falling!" And the knights ease up again. "Sheesh… calm down people! I know we're supposed to be vigilant but do we have to react to every single-" and an arrow pierced through his heart. "…thing?" And that was his last words.

The Shadowforged Exorcists quickly stabbed their infected comrade, turning him to dust as he died.

"INCOMING!" A knight screeched. There at the distance, dust rose up as the ground trembled. Yet another Genma rush, and this time, it's mostly composed of Knights, evolved and unevolved. The normal Genma Knights now served the same role as the Hunters, charging at the front line… in packs of 4, each led by an Evolved Knight. Behind them, the Archer Hostesses can be seen shooting arrows after arrows. No Hulk in sight.

"Alrighty. Let's get these bastards the usual way." Hilda, leading Gino and the other Exorcists, backed by the Emerald Knights charged straight ahead, the Zaft knights created a large arrow formation, with the Exorcists at the front line. The two forces of the living and the dead collided as Lacus watched in the distance.

Just like before, the Exorcists charged head on and meet the genma knights. But unlike before, the Genma knights had adapted. Instead of defending the arrow charge head on, the Genma knights in small groups of five spread out and let the arrow pass through. Once the arrow is in the center, the Knights merged back into a single mass, effectively trapping the exorcists at the center. Suddenly the exorcists found themselves surrounded in a halo.

"What the…"

"Break through! Break through!" The Exorcists assumed the arrow formation again and try to charge ahead. However, instead of defending, the Genma retreated and move around accordingly, following the movements of the arrow at the center, not letting the arrow to pierce anything. The Exorcists were trapped in the center, and the Genmas ensured that the Arrow Formation did not hit anything by continuously moving, retreating and moving forward accordingly, ensuring the Exorcists stay within the circle. The Exorcists were trapped. As if that weren't enough trouble, the rain of arrows from the archer Hostess suddenly intensified. The arrows showered the trapped exorcists, knights and the surrounding Genma Knights with impunity. The Exorcists had to use their fire jacket to block all the arrows, and the emerald knights assume their tortoise formation but the Genma Knights simply let them come and wouldn't care less even when an arrow hit their head. After all, the arrows are only harmful to non Genma. Lacus held her breath upon seeing the scene. This is Kira's worst fear: the Genmas had organized themselves.

And while the Exorcists and the Knights were busy defending themselves, that's when the Genma knights decided to attack from every direction, massing up and tightened the encirclement, closing all gaps, ensuring no escapees. The Exorcists light their red and orange fire flared ever brighter…

Wait… Red and orange? The trapped exorcists were mostly composed of normal exorcists. The only Shadowforged Exorcists were a small team of 10 men, including Gino who were armed with the said armament – specifically: spear type Shadowforged weapons. The rest are just normal knights and Exorcists. As for the remainder…

From the Archer's back, Waltfeldt suddenly charged in with a wave of his gigantic Tigra Espada that blow the Archers apart in one blast, followed closely by half of the rest of the Exorcists (Shadowforged ones) and other knights right behind him. And from behind Lacus, Lowe, together with the remaining half of Exorcists and his Junk Guild team also charged into the scene. At the same time, as if pre-arranged, the 'trapped' knights at the center changed their formation; the Exorcists retreated to the center, and the Knights moved forward and lifted their shields, creating a small, but very tight circular tortoise formation, with spears jutting out – no arrows will get through. Some of them are black colored. The two flankers then began spinning around the Genma encirclement and close in by occasionally killing and burning Genmas. The Genma Knights tried to disperse, but it was too late.

The Pilgrims, with the aid of the Shadowforged Exorcists, Waltfeldt's over the top brute strength, and Lowe's enhanced Gerbera fire techniques had completely surrounded the Genma. The Human encirclement began to close in, coiling tighter around the trapped Genma knights, pressing, squeezing the Genma Encirclement to the center. At the center, the initial team didn't remain idle either. The circular conjoined shields began to spin, as are the spears, creating a whirlwind of blades which the Genma Knights, being pushed from the front, forcing them to back away to the torrent of spears which either tear them apart, or turn them to dust… or both.

Finally, the last Undead knight turned to dust under Gino's Pickaxe. And it was over. Everyone cheered at their victory.

"But… it's exactly as Lord Shadow had warned… wasn't it? They grew not just tougher… but smarter too…"

"Yeah. But he made sure we're prepared accordingly. Right, Lord Shadow?" Everyone turned to the mastermind, Kira who stand guard right next to Lacus.

Kira nodded silently with a smile behind his mask. He looked at Lacus and nodded. Lacus also nodded and they move to join the others.

When a Hulk literally burst out from right behind them and, in rapid succession, smashed Kira away and grabbed Lacus. The Pilgrims quickly tried to return, but all the sudden, Genma Tyrants-enhanced version burst out from the ground and completely surrounded the Pilgrims. Not to mention the fact they quickly unleashed an army of Genmas from their guts. The Pilgrims were completely surrounded once again in an instant, with numbers over twice the previous army. Eerily enough, the Genma stopped and waited.

"What are they waiting for?"

Everyone held their breath, and then, from the distance, a chariot arrived. Waltfeldt frowned as he looked at the demonic shape of the said chariot. The Chariot descended and approached the pilgrims. As the said chariot drew closer, everyone start to get a better look of the demonic chariot in all its gory detail. Some of the knights swallowed a gulp. The Genma Knights quickly spread around and make way for their supposed leader. Seeing obedience from the thoughtless Undead, Waltfeldt quickly translate the one coming towards them was the one who led this army.

The Lifeless Lord sit on his throne as his Chariot approached the survivors. The Lifeless Lord quickly noted Waltfeldt, recognizing him as among the top warriors among this group. The Lifeless Lord sighed a black cloud out of his helmet, and then turned to the far distance where Lacus in her insulation suit were being held tight in the hand of the Hulk, and then to a black figure, grunting and plastered on the wall.

The Lord ignored the pilgrims and went straight to Kira who had regained consciousness enough to look at the Lifeless Lord in the eye. **"You're the one who's been giving my warriors no end of trouble?"**

Everyone gasped. The Genma. Just. SPOKE. The sound is whispery and flat yet distorted: like a mixture of voices, whispers, and screams, jumbled together to form the words. Jumbled, distorted, and mixed, and yet the voice is as clear as day with raspy high pitched tone.

Kira merely grunted inaudibly and didn't move from his spot.

"**Tsk. I had expected more…" **The Lord turned his attention away from moved closer to the Hulk who's holding Lacus. The Hulk lowered his hand, allowing the Lord a better look of the captive Lacus, adorned in that monstrous suit. But once he get to a close look…

A Katana burst out of the said suit and split it apart to two.

"TETSUGA TENSHOU!" A massive razor sharp shockwave exploded in a ring of destruction, engulfing the Lord and one of the Hulk's arms. The Hulk roared as he let go the black clad Kira, who flipped out of the wrecked insulation suit.

On the other hand, the 'Shadow' on the wall finally removed his… her mask… revealing herself to be none other than Lamia. "How do you breathe inside this thing?"

"It's a matter of habit I guess…" Kira chuckled and scratched his masked mouth.

The Hulk roared behind Kira and lunged at him with its one arm. In a flash of black, Kira moved to his underbelly and swing horizontally at its belly, effectively ripping out its guts. Black blood splattered out the torn belly and showered Kira for a moment before they burn to ashes in a flash of white flame. The Hulk roared painfully, but the still ablaze Kira jumped and bisected the monster with one stroke. The Hulk quickly turned to ashes.

Landing on his feet, Kira prepare himself to deal with the Tyrants… but then, the sound of clapping reached his ears.

Kira turned around and saw the Lord, standing without scratch atop his devastated war chariot, clapping his hands several times, making clanking sound every time his gauntlets clashed. **"Impressive… most impressive… so you knew that there will be an ambush?"**

"I noticed your 'scout' a little while later." Kira pointed to a direction, and the Lord knew that Kira was pointing straight to his raven scout. "You must be off your bonkers if you think we'll leave our charge unattended!"

"**Which makes me wonder… where is she?"**

"Like I'll tell you." Kira smirked.

Amidst the trapped knights and exorcists, one particular Emerald knight wearing a gas mask shifted uncomfortably.

"**No matter. I have no interest in devouring priestess. She was never my target in the first place."**

"A genma with a taste?"

"**My target was you." **The Lifeless Lord pointed his finger to Kira. **"And you do not disappoint."**

Kira readied himself and hold his Katana with both hands while the Lifeless Lord pulled out a sword. But the sword had two blades jutting out of the single handle. The blades were set up in a parallel, with the distance between each blade is set up in such a way, a single slash will cause two wounds too close with each other that they cannot be stitched up or healed… thus the wound will rot and fester.

Kira roared and rapidly charged forward towards the Genma. The Lifeless Lord raised his double bladed sword and with a loud ringing sound; the two weapons clashed one another, marking the beginning of the battle. Kira gritted his teeth as went face to face with the Genma Lord.

They broke off the clash and Kira quickly back away. Now it's the Lord's turn to close the distance, bringing down his sword. Kira blocked the sword with both hands, but a moment later, he tilted his sword diagonally, causing the blade to slide. Once the blade landed with a thud, Kira quickly changed his motion and swing his sword towards the demon lord. A moment it looked like he was aiming at the lord's neck, but ultimately, his true target was the bigger one, the chest. Reading the Attack, the Lord reacted by tilting his upper body backward and swing his other arm, catching Shiki by the blade.

"**Close but no cigar."**

"Need a light?" Kira growled as he quickly made a series of handseals. His mouth began to swell. "Katon: GOUKYAKU NO JUTSU!" A super condensed fireball erupted from Kira's lips and Kira was quick to spit it towards the Lifeless Lord, at point blank range. The bright light of the said fire engulf everything, and the fireball carved the ground as it plow through everything to oblivion.

But Kira knew he missed. The Lifeless Lord unburrowed out of his back, and brought his double bladed sword down. Kira thrust Shiki upward a little late, and the Blade stopped just inches away from Kira's shoulder.

The Lifeless Lord's eyes widened. Kira had stopped his twin blade by shoving Shiki right on the space in-between the two blades. His sword was blocked by Shiki's handguard, but the katana's blade locked the twin blade in place. Kira hold shiki with one hand while his other hand reached up and hold Shiki's blade just above the Lifeless Lord's interlocked dual bladed sword. **"What the…"**

Before the Lifeless Lord can do anything, Kira grunted and twisted his katana clockwise. The dual blade quickly cracked, and with another circular yank, Kira shattered the twin bladed sword to pieces.

The Lifeless Lord gasped and back away. But before he can do anything, Kira swiftly turned around and with a roar, thrust his katana to the demon's heart, piercing through his armor.

The Pilgrims cheered loudly. "YEAAAH!"

But Kira does not share that sentiment. Something's off. The Lifeless Lord did not disintegrate to ashes. Sure he pierced through the demon's armor… but he didn't feel his blade piercing any heart. Kira looked in horror to the still 'alive' Lifeless Lord. **"Sorry."**

The Lord suddenly grabbed hold of Kira by the face tightly and lifted him off the ground, his Shiki is still stuck on his chest. The cheer instantly replaced with gasps of horror as everyone watched helplessly on Shadow's dangerous predicament.

"**I'm a HEARTLESS wretch. Kinda like YOU."**

Tendrils burst out of the Lifeless Lord's hand and instantly engulfed Kira's head. Soon, the Lifeless Lord's one hand and Kira's hand was cocooned in a sphere of tentacles, which began to pulsate… as if it was sucking out something.

"LORD SHADOW!"

"Pardner!"

Gino and Lowe yelled in horror and, ignoring their surroundings, they break ranks and charged towards the Lifeless Lord, Genma Killing weapons in hand.

The Tyrants and the Knights, eerily enough, ignored the runaway and let the two approached their undead master. Lowe and Gino raised their weapons and quickly brought it down upon the monster.

A muscle mass burst out of the Lord's other hand, and in an instant, the Lord yelled:

"**TETSUGA TENSHOU!" **

"Wha…" The white shockwave burst out in an arc towards the two attackers. Gino and Lowe managed to brought their weapon up in time, but the razor sharp shockwave still plow through them and send them flying all the way back.

Gino grinded to a halt after he smashed away a rock. Lowe had to use his Gerbera to stop himself from getting thrown farther. The two looked at the Lord in disbelief. That technique…

And then, lo and behold, the Lord was holding a demonic replica of the Shiki in his hand. An exact copy down to the last detail… albeit with a few additional monstrous detail here and there.

"Isn't that… Lord Shadow's technique?"

"How the hell…"

"**Interesting…" **The Lord marveled at his new weapon for a moment, and then he unleashed another Tetsuga Tenshou at the Pilgrims. Lamia chose that time to act: jumping out of her crater and landed right in front of the incoming shockwave and screeched.

"**DISPERSE!"** Her voice turned into physical explosive energy and collided with the shockwave. The two forces exploded and negated one another. But the aftershock of the blast sis till enough to smash her off her feet, sending her flying back to the other pilgrims with a crash. "Gah!" Lamia coughed up blood. Her throat was injured due to the blast.

"**I see… I was right to pick you. You sure have some nasty tricks." **Even his voice was distorted and now it sounds very similar with Kira.Except that it was completely emotionless. Cold. Lifeless. Different with Kira's usual cold tone which belies some humanity inside. 

Hearing that, Kira's body moved. His other arm reached for a kunai on his pouch and quickly stabbed it to the Lord's tentacle arm. At the same time, Kira's other arm plunged Shiki deeper and then muffled a roar: _"TETSUGA TENSHOU!"_

Shiki glowed white for an instant, and then, before the Lord can do anything, exploded a fresh Tetsuga Tenshou right on the spot. The white shockwave blast engulf them both and throw Kira away, ripping apart the Lord's one arm still attached to his head while blowing up the Lord's armor inside out. Kira landed with a crash and rolled several times before finally stopping. But he quickly get back on his feet, and with his kunai, he tear apart the tentacles engulfing his head and finally rid the disgusting appendage off his head. Kira gasped and wheezed for some much needed fresh air.

Gino and Lowe let a small sigh of relief seeing Kira was okay. But they quickly focused back on the main foe.

The dust settled and from the smoke, a black figure emerged. Everyone gasped.

Removing the pieces from his shattered armor, another Kira emerged, to the shock of everyone.

The copycat Kira walked out of the cloud of dust wielding a copy Shiki in his hand. He looked exactly just like Kira, dressed up just like him, minus the battle damage. The only visible difference is the noticeably darker pale skin tone, and a completely blackened eye. And this doppel-Kira's coat also emanates the same dark evil aura of wailing spirits, just like the Lifeless Lord armor.

"Blimey…" Lowe gaped as he looked between this Kira and the other Kira.

"Oh… my…" Gino gripped his spear tightly.

Kira was the only one not amused. "So that's what you really are." Kira gritted his teeth. "You're a Doppelganger… a Pretender demon."

"**Not just any doppelganger." **The Doppel-Kira pointed his Shiki to Kira. **"Shall we?"**

Kira raise his sword and so did the other Kira. The two echoed: **"TETSUGA TENSHOU!"**

The two white shockwaves burst out and collide one another, resulting in a massive explosion. Before the dust of the explosion settle, the two Kiras were already at each other's throat, literally. The two shikis grinded one another as they narrowly missed their masters' necks by an inch. Pulling back their swords, they clashed again with a vertical slash. The two Kiras looked at each other as their blades grind one another. The Blades clashed back and Kira slashed horizontally, aiming at the lower body, and then the blade retracted and Kira send another vertical slash to the neck. But the doppel-Kira silently and coldly matched and copied Kira's exact movements, blow by blow. Needless to say, all of Kira's attacks were blocked in the exact same manner of the actual attack. Kira accelerated his attacks, creating a flurry of bladestorm. But no matter how fast Kira move, no matter what kind of attack he performed, his replica copied them all with the exact same precision and lethality. The two Kiras furiously trade slashes and stabs with such strength, the dust around the two were lifted, trailing behind each slash, outlining their combat. Until after a furious trade of slashes, the two ended their swordfight with a loud clashing of two Shikis. The shockwave of the collision pushed away all the dust.

"Oh my God… that monster is matching lord Shadow blow by blow!" Gino swallowed a gulp.

"No…" Lowe was more worried than ever. "He didn't."

"Yes. That monster didn't match Shadow blow by blow…" Waltfeldt sweated.

Lacus also frowned in restlessness.

Kira quickly switched to fist to fist and launched a kick to the doppel, but the doppel also matched it and launched his own kick. The two kicks crossed mid air. Not giving up, Kira and his doppel continue to trade kicks, and then Kira spin and launched a straight kick. Likewise, his doppel replied with a straight kick of his own. The two feet meet, its shockwave pushed away some of the dust. Their feet still connected, Kira slightly tilted his knee and then, used the opponents' feet as a launching pad for him to perform a shunshin. Unfortunately, the opponent also had a same idea, and thus the two disappeared to a puff of smoke.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock. And then, all the sudden, two Kiras appeared out of thin air, clashed, and then disappeared, and then reappeared somewhere. And again and again. Sometimes they clashed midair, sometimes on the ground, sometimes they clashed vertically, sometimes diagonally, their clashes were allover the place as deep slashes and gashes marred the place near where they clashed. They rapidly perform one shunshin after another without so much of a pause in-between clashes. A few dozen of such clashes occurred, and then it escalates as both sides accelerate their attacks, hoping to outpace their opponent. Lowe and Gino quickly moved away from the battle zone when some slashes almost hit them. The two Kiras fought so hard to the point where they no longer recognize where they clashed.

Until finally, the two clashed once more and once again their blades, now red hot due to over friction of the hundreds of their slashes, are locked together. The spectators can now clearly see the difference on which is Kira and which is the doppel. They can noticeably see Kira panting with sweat covering his temple, whilst the copycat remained undaunted and didn't even break a sweat.

"**I know your every move."**

"Really…" Kira jumped back, but before he landed, he had another surprise: "KNOW THIS!" In an instant, Shiki turned into her blue form. An ornate long bladeless archaic pole arm that is really a gigantic katana handle.

Terrifyingly enough, the doppel-Kira's Shiki also did the same, and His Shiki also transformed into an enormous bladeless katana handle, but with slightly more demonic design than the original.

"Ao… MANGETSUGA (Blue Full Moon Fang)!" Kira threw the Aoiro Shiki and the blade extended out, creating a gigantic katana spinning around. Midflight, the back of the katana blade burst out in explosive blue fire that propel the blue blade to spin blindingly faster, the spin created a sharp disc like projectile, in the similar appearance of a full moon.

Likewise, the other Kira also chant, albeit in a monotonous tone, **"Ao Mangetsuga." **Likewise, the Doppler also send the same moon-like projectile albeit with darker, more purplish color. The two giant moon slash clashed mid air and in an instant, the two titanic katana stopped midair upon clashing. The Spectators had to cover their eyes from the sudden force of wind of the collision. The two Aoiro Shikis spin back to their masters who both caught it with the gauntlet in their left arms.

Without pause, Kira transform Shiki again. This time, to the Green Midori Shiki. The heavy padded armor on his right arm generated an arrow, which Kira quickly launched. "Agni Kai!"

Again, the Doppelganger Kira also unleashed his own demonic Midori Shiki arrow. **"Agni Kai."**

The two green arrows rapidly closed the distance, and at the moment of impact, the two unleashed their payload: two lions made of green fire and teal fire, roaring and fighting one another over dominance. The one that came from the doppelganger was slightly demonic in design, with a pair of horns on its head. But eventually, the two lions collided one another and exploded. Kira and his Doppel landed on the ground, and Kira had just finished a series of handseals, as did his copy.

"**KATON, KARYUU ENDAN NO JUTSU!"** The two send forth a flaming dragon that engulf and incinerate everything in its path. Once again, the two fire dragon collided evenly, and exploded, negating each other.

Seeing yet another tie, Kira decided to stop attacking for a moment and recover his strength. Likewise, the fake Kira also stood at the ready as the dust finally given the chance to settle. Kira's clothes were full of tear marks, revealing the chain mail underneath. Similarly, the fake Kira also has hem, but they were quickly repaired by the Genmas' regeneration ability, thus it seems only the Fake Kira landed any hit.

"**That was one of your strongest Jutsu, Karyuu Endan. Slightly weaker than Goukyaku no jutsu, but far more versatile and maneuverable."**

Kira stood silent.

"**You don't seem surprised I copied that as well. And here I am copying every move you make the instant you made them."**

"The instant? Then what the hell that head sucking of yours?"

"**I took in your memories. Your battle history. Your knowledge. Your combat experience. Quite a meteoric military record, boy. But even absorbing some of your memories and experiences were not enough to perfectly copy all your techniques."** The Doppel tilted his head. **"Knowing a technique is one thing, performing it is another. You need real life combat information. Information you just provided."**

Kira glared angrily at his fake. But the said Fake did not show any emotion at all: no jeer, no snide sarcasm, no insults or arrogant gloating… no nothing. He's completely emotionless. He's not mocking him… he's just… All he's saying are just cold hard facts. Nothing more. God this will be so much easier if he just show some emotion that would make Kira a lot easier to hate him. But he didn't.

"**All those techniques of yours… I've performed them for the first time… and yet I was able to match you blow by blow… even though I should've need some time to adjust. Do you know what that means, boy?"**

Kira gripped his katana tightly.

"**That means, I'm carrying out your techniques a TAD faster than you. You're good. I'm better. A very thin line… but I'm better."**

The Pilgrims let out a horrified gasp. But Kira remained still.

"**All in all… I can do everything you do. In fact… I can do them a little better than you in everything: strength, speed, precision… my skills… which is your skills… is slightly superior to yours in every way." **The fake Kira pointed his Shiki again to the real Kira. **"Now, I will attack. See if you can keep up with me." **

The Doppel Kira vanished in a puff of smoke and Kira also barely able to perform a shunshin himself when his doppelganger appeared right in front of him. Their swords clashed again, and this time, Kira was pushed back. The Doppel launched a kick, and Kira had barely liftd his leg when the foot meet his chest and knocked him far away. The Doppelganger was right. He was slightly faster than Kira… as well as slightly stronger… he's practically slightly better than everything Kira does. But that slight difference made all the difference in the world. Pretty soon, Kira's clothes were riddled with cuts and slashes. His chain mail was being torn apart one shred at a time. Preventing the attack from cutting his neck off was all Kira could do to block his doppelganger's attack with Shiki.

After a furious of attacks, the doppel ended it with a powerful slash across Kira's chest that sent him flying. Kira landed to the ground, creating a small shallow crater upon impact. Panting and wheezing Kira struggled to get back up while his doppelganger stood before him, apparently waiting for him to get back on his feet. Kira looked at his doppelganger and suddenly crossed his mind. "You said… you're SLIGHTLY better than everything I do?"

"**Yes."**

"Slightly faster, slightly stronger… slightly… well… slightly above my parameter, is that what you're trying to say?"

"**Yes."**

At this, Kira chuckled. "Slightly better you say… and THAT'S IT?"

The fake Kira tilted his head in confusion and nodded.

Kira laughed coarsely. "There are two writers… creating a masterpiece book." Kira gently took off his armguard.

"**?"**

"Now… one writer wrote a story, and the other wrote a story. Now the problem is, the two stories are exactly the same." Then he took off the other armguard, as well as taking off his coat. "Both lay claim to the said masterpiece. Claiming that they wrote the said story. When one writer says: 'I wrote it!' the other one also declared: 'No! I wrote it.'" Kira took off his leg guards, and finally took off his jacket but he held it hanging by his hand slightly above the ground. "So… how did you find out who's the real writer?"

The Fake Kira didn't answer. But a hand stuck out from amidst the Pilgrims, the owner of the said hand giddily jumped up and down. Kira turned to look at the answerer, the eager Lacus. "Yes?"

"The answer is…" Lacus paused for a moment and then answered confidently: "Have the two writers continue writing that story. The fake one won't be able to do it!"

Kira smiled. "Correct." And with that, Kira vanished without a trace, leaving his jacket falling. And before the said heavy jacket fell to the ground and made a crater upon impact, the Fake Kira was suddenly granted the heaviest straight punch he had ever felt (if he can feel at all) that went straight through his abdomen.

"**W… What…"**

"Your memory reading was incomplete I see…" Kira choked the Doppelganger by the neck and lifted him up off the ground. He pulled out his bloodied fist from the Doppelganger's holed abdomen and punched his fake self across the face, sending him flying in a straight shot. But before he can stop, Kira disappear and reappeared again right behind him and kicked him by the spine, earning a sickening crack. The fake Kira was sent rolling on the ground and stopped after a few meters. But before he can retaliate, Kira appeared right in front of him in a batoujutsu stance. The Fake Kira raised his sword just as Kira swing upward at blinding speed. The sound of the deafening clank between the two weapons masked the sound of the Fake Shiki blade cracked and the blade surface shattered. The Fake Kira had to hold the now broken sword with both hands while his body is being propelled backward.

"You think I wear those suits for fun or protection?" Kira was referring to his super heavy weight suit. "One of those sucker weigh 50 kilos a limb. I've been carrying weight worth over 5 times my own weight. And now I took them off. Do you know what that means, Genma?"

The Fake Kira's black eyes slightly widened.

Kira reappeared right behind the shocked Doppelganger. "That means, all this time, my speed and strength was only ONE FIFTH of my real parameter."

The Doppelganger turned around just as Kira unleashed his strongest two handed vertical slash, five times the speed and strength of the previous slashes throughout the battle times two (since it's a two hand slash). And the result was devastating, to say the least. The fake shiki was shattered, the blade cleaved through the fake Kira. The slash was halted by the dense bone of the said doppelganger, but the force was enough to push the demon to the ground, slamming him to the ground, creating a crater and effectively pulverized the said demon's limbs. "Which also means… slightly better than me in every way… ISN'T gonna cut it anymore."

Lowe's eyes twitched uncontrollably. "You're saying…"

Gino was jawhung. "He did… that… ALL THAT…" he remembered the slaughtering Genma rushes, the blowing up of the Tyrant tower, the blindingly fast movements, the head disintegration of the Babylon… all that…

Hilda flabbergasted. "…was just at one fifth strength…?"

Kira back away from the crater where his fake lay half crushed and created a series of handseals. "Katon…"

"**Katon…"**

"GOUKYAKU NO JUTSU!"

"**Goukyaku no jutsu."**

The two sent a large fireball to each other. But the instant after his fireball launched, with incredible speed, Kira finished another handseals, its process was concealed by the giant fireball he just sent, hence his doppelganger can't copy it. "Katon, KARYUU ENDAN NO JUTSU!" A fire dragon, larger than even the first fireball burst out, swallowed the Goukyaku and grew larger as the result and completely engulfed the opposition. The Fire Dragon charged on and finally swallowed the Fake Kira to oblivion.

Everyone looked in awe as Kira now completely dominated the battle. In strength, speed, and even spell casting.

A flaming fist burst out from the ablaze site where the Genma Doppelganger struggled to get up, his body is completely ablaze with dust pouring out of every wound.

Kira spit. "Damn. This is a tough one…"

The Fake Kira finally put out the fire with great difficulty. But by that time, his whole body is covered in ashes and burnt marks. But they too, rapidly vanished without a trace as all his wounds were closed down and the burnt marks disappeared without a trace. If this was human, he would be bathing in his own blood with charred skin. **"Do not put me in the same class with all those small fries you've taken down."**

"So it seems."

"**You're weird."**

Kira tilted his head in confusion. "Weird?"

"**When I tasted your memory, I knew right from the start that you are… different." ** The Fake Kira looked at the other Pilrgims.

Tasted his memory… that means… the Genma KNOWS. "Which is why you call me a heartless wretch just like you. In figurative sense."

"**You deny this." **

"NO." Kira replied calmly. "I AM a heartless wretch. The shit I've done to my own race. I feel no regret, no pity, no remorse… no. My heart has been blackened too far to feel that."

Everyone was greatly unnerved at this announcement. The shit he's done to his own race? What on earth has he done?

"**Are you sure that statement is not false?" **the fake Kira pointed at Kira. **"I sense great rage in you. A vast amount of hatred. A dark all consuming fury that can destroy all your enemies… yet you do not use them."**

"I've learned to fight with this." Kira pointed his head. "Not this." He pointed his chest.

"**And yet you keep all that fury locked away inside you. I can see it. One spark of kindness that's keeping all that fury and hatred… all that… raw destructive force of nature locked away inside you. Wasted." **The Fake Kira clenched his fist tightly. **"You have no idea the power you command if you simply unleash it. Erase that last spark of kindness, and be rid of your weakness and none can stand in your way." **

"NO!" A shriek caught their attentions. It was Lacus, who quickly rushed forward and removed her helmet to join the conversation. "Do not listen to him Shadow! If it's true that there's one spark of kindness inside you, then don't. Don't erase that kindness. That's not a weakness. It's what separates you from him."

"**Talking is easy, Princess. You do not know the Hell this one had gone through. I do."**

"YOU ARE NOT what he's going to BE!" Lacus retorted. "You are everything he's NOT!"

"Will you two idiots shut up?" Kira snapped. He looked at Lacus. "Princess, he's right. You don't know a damn thing of what I've gone through. The things I've done. I'm not as much as good guy as you think."

"Then why help us? Everything you've done so far. Why…?"

"Because your existence… is WRONG." Kira glared at his doppelganger. "I've seen how much suffering immortality can give you, and lo and behold, I'm standing in an island filled with a whole lot of immortals. Undead."

The Doppel Kira tilted his head. Lacus blinked and her eyes widened, either in awe or shock.

"Men are not meant to live forever. You guys are just a pitiable existence. And I just can't stand the sight of the lot of you." Kira pointed his Shiki towards his doppelganger. "And you… who gave you the right to tell me how I should live? If you truly copied me and my memories, you're doing a really poor job at it. You know so little about me. I'm the master of my fate, not you. I'm the master of my life, NOT you! If my life is destined to be forever in Hell, then that… will be because of the choices I made. NOT. You. Not anyone else."

Everyone swallowed a gulp in awe. Everyone except the Genmas and of course, the doppel Kira. **"You will never understand the power inside you."**

Kira smirked. "Then I'll just have to find a way to live with that." Kira began to menacingly close the distance as he readied his Shiki and motioned Lacus to move out of the way. "Chat-time's over."

The fake Kira also readied his Shiki. **"And I'm your copy, remember? Even if I misjudged your strength a little earlier, did you think I can't increase my strength quickly to surpass your level?"**

"Then do it. Vastly powerful enemy never discourage me to fight it."

"**I'd rather not. We doppelgangers are masters in battle of mind." **The Doppel Kira shook his head. **"Besides, can you do it? Can you defeat someone with the same skills, the same form as you?"**

Kira grinned sadistically like crazy. "Like I said, you did a poor job imitating me." Kira playfully placed Shiki near his face. "You should know: I HATE my own face."

"Huh?" Everyone jaw dropped-some also sweat dropped.

"If I had my way, I'd rather be faceless altogether." Kira's sadistic grin threatened to tear his face apart, his eyes were filled with gleams of maniacal delight and happiness. "I had to thank you for copying me. Now I get the never thought possible opportunity… of tearing apart my own face with my own hands."

The lady knights who fawned over Kira a little earlier were terrified out of their wits. Their phantasy imagination of a dashing pretty boy with sparkly eyes behind the mask of Shadow are now officially marred with the image of a maniacal ugly sucker. "Lord Shadow is really scary…"

"**Hmm…" **The Doppelganger rubbed his chin. **"I see. I guess I go at this the WRONG way." **

"Hm?"

"**I thought I can aggravate you by pitting you with yourself, in a physical power showdown… taunting you with your own skills… but now I see such trifles are just entertainment for you berserkers." **

'Berserker?' Lacus looked at the original Kira.

"Hey, hey, Lowe… what's a berserker?" Gino whispered.

"Guys who looked calm and composed during the calm… but in battle… they went crazy, turning to battle maniacs. Adrenaline junkies that don't feel fear or pain. They don't fight for glory or anything… they fight for fun. Their characteristic trait is…" Lowe gulped at his pardner's obviously smiling face behind his mask. "They smile in battle."

And then, all the sudden, the Doppel Kira took the initiative and attacked first. Likewise, Kira also charged ahead. Their two warriors clashed again. Their identical weapons grind one another. But before Kira can do anything, suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Kira's hands tightly. Kira's eyes widened as he saw an extra pair of black arms burst out of the fake one's chest and grabbed hold of his arms. Kira grunted and immediately tried to break free, but he couldn't, the grip was ironclad. And then, all the sudden, the Fake Kira's coat flared up and hundreds of black arms extended out.

Kira found this sight strangely familiar…

Before Kira can process this thought any further, the arms rain down upon him and completely engulfed the two of them.

"Kage-san!" Lacus shrieked in horror.

"**It looks like I have to go deeper… much… much deeper… let's see what you really are."**

Kira was completely pinned by hundreds of black arms, holding him in place in various parts. He was completely immobilized on the spot. No matter how he tried, he just can't yank himself free. And between that and the abominable rotting stench of these arms, assaulting his sense of smell at overwhelming rate, Kira find it hard to concentrate or think.

And just like before, all those arms began to pulsate and Kira gasped as he can feel these arms suddenly began sucking some things up to the surface of his head. Earlier on, the Doppelganger absorbed the memories of his battles. Now, it went even deeper and start bringing up other memories as well: the memory of his friends, of Kuzzey's death, his time in Amaterasu… and then even deeper: his friendship with Athrun, the childhood life with the Zala family… and…

"URAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH!" Summoning unearthly strength out of nowhere, Kira viciously tear apart everything he sees. Before long, Kira finally burst out of the cocoon of rotting hands with a splash of black blood turned ash. Kira jumped away from the cocoon and landed right in front of Lacus, panting, wheezing.

"Kage-san! Are you alright?"

Before Kira can reply, the distorted voice of his body double echoed from the cocoon. **"Interesting memories."** Lacus and Kira can see the Doppelganger stood in the shade.

Lacus was slightly unnerved at the sound, but she was even more terrified… at how terrifying an angry Kira is. "You… You bastard… how DARE you… you… you're the only one I'll never forgive…!"

A hand burst out of the cocoon of arms and the doppelganger tear it open. **"I think I had an idea of the best form to deal with you." **

"Oh yeah?" Kira barked angrily. "Who are you gonna turn into this time?"

"**I can turn into any one of your loved ones… but I know you now. Any form I showed up with, you're just going to tear it apart to pieces… so… I think I'll stick with this form, for size." **And the Doppelganger walked out… in a shape no one can comprehend.

He walked out as a young person, with flowing long dark brown hair. His… no… her face are emotionless and lack of any visible expression, but he… she… was beautiful.

"A… girl? Why would he turn into a…" Lowe's commentary was cut off as Gino nudged him and pointed at Kira… whose horrified eyes became transfixed at the shape the doppelganger has taken and he's trembling uncontrollably from head to toe.

Lacus narrowed her eyes and studied the girl's features. She looked at the girl… and then to Kira. Suddenly, she caught up something. Looking back and forth between the girl and Kira, Lacus was quick to notice some disturbing details… the girl's has a same facial structure with Kira, even though Kira's face was covered in mask. The similarities were impeccable, albeit the obvious difference in age. Kira was about… 16-17… the girl was about 10-12 years old. With another quick look at the 'girl's' form, Lacus suddenly connected the dots. This is not a girl. The Doppelganger turned into a younger form of Kira… one… who dressed up as a girl?

Kira's widened eyes twitched uncontrollably as the shape of the girl before him was burned to his memory… and without him being able to stop it, memories, dark twisted memories, long suppressed at the deepest recesses of his mind flooded in uncontrollably, like a dam bursting out.

"_Put this on! There's a good __**girl.**__"_

_Several stinky fatso restrained Kira as they put on a wig and dressed him up like a girl._

"_No, no! Stop! Stop!"_

_Kira was tied up as some maniac whipped him several times o the back, tearing apart her girlish clothes._

"_Shut him up!"_

_A naked man choked Kira as he…lay over his naked body. _

"_Don't resist boy, you might actually gonna enjoy it!"_

_The barely conscious Kira could only stare helpless as they began to undress before him._

"_Haa… Haaa… Humpphh!"_

_Another person began hump on Kira's mouth, with others lining up behind him._

"_ OF YOU SHOULD JUST _**DIE!**_"_

_Kira moaned and screamed as his bleeding nails clawed the ground helplessly as another person arrived to do him again… _

Shiki fell from Kira's hand as the he collapsed on his knees, holding his head with both hands and ruffled his messy hair in desperation, as if wanting to tear those dark memories away from his mind to no avail. His whole body went rigid, moaning, groaning in pain – mental pain. "Aaahh… Argghh…"

Lacus looked in horror at this sudden event. She glared angrily at the doppelganger's stone cold face. That monster has officially taking it too far. "You… What did you do to him?"

"**Me? I only brought it to surface. It was already there in the first place." **The Doppelganger looked at the groaning and panicking Kira. **"In fact, it is you. You should address that question to yourself and your race. You guys did a wonderful job messing the hell out of him."**

"Huh?" Lacus' eyes widened in shock as she looked in horror at Kira, screaming in pure agony.

Meanwhile, Kira's groans and moans grew louder and more excruciating as the memories became more vivid and clear. Worse, each event now repeated itself a dozen times over as they compound over other memories. "Arhh… ARGHhHHGHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH!" At this, Kira grew more desperate as he banged his head to the ground several times, still trying futilely to fight those memories away from invading his mind, playing havoc on his remaining sanity. "Argh… !"

Inside Kira, things are just as chaotic. Shiki once said that she hated the darkness that will flow out of through Kira's cracked sky. But now, Shiki watched in horror as the entire sky is cracking and it literally rain darkness. No matter where Shiki tried to run, the dark matter will fell upon her, slowly bleaching her beautiful rainbow hair black. And that darkness at the corner of Kira's mind rapidly expanding, consuming everything in its way. Shiki watched the cracks in the sky and traced it, realizing it came from the said darkness. And she can feel something in there is staring at her. "Master Kira…?"

And then, all the sudden, a mass of chains burst out of the darkness and instantly grab hold of Shiki, much to her horror. In rapid succession, a fistful of chains was shoved into her mouth before she can scream, the chains bound her here and there, tying her hands and feet, and then wrapping up around her form, and slither allover her body – in a menacingly luscious manner. During the process, Shiki transformed from her child figure into a full adult and naked woman, with shorter hair. Her initially rainbow colored hair turned black. 'W… What is this…!' The chains began to drag her into the darkness, and she can feel there are more of such dark chains waiting for her in there. She struggled to get away, but all the sudden, multiple chains burst out of the darkness and this time, they mercilessly pierced her through several parts of her body, earning a muffled horrified scream. The teary eyed Shiki still struggled as she can feel the chains around her are violating her en-masse, inside out. She stretched out her hand, begging someone, anyone to help her. "H… help me… Master Ki…ra…"

But the much needed helper has been driven to edge of his sanity, Kira's head shot up, and a seed fell, Kira opened his bloodshot eye and it's in Seed mode. He stretched out his hand and roughly yanked Shiki.

Another wave of chains burst out of the darkness, engulfed her and wrapped around her eyes and lips. The last thing that Shiki saw before the chains closed everything from view was the sight and sensation of how all the chains suddenly shot up spikes, and they instantly tightened their spiky wrap around her.

"_**Slaughter all creation…**__**"**_Kira placed the Shiki before his chest…

"KAGE-SAN! STOOOP!"

"**Admit it! This is your normal! Your nature!"** The Doppelganger urged Kira on.

And from the inside of the massed bundles of chains, Shiki's violation reached its zenith and a long and distorted hysterical scream followed.

"_**ANKOKU SHIKI!"**_

Kira drove Shiki to his heart, and the black clad figure exploded, unleashing hundreds of razor sharp chains to every direction.

"_A person… no… a race won't survive something like that… not without developing some inherent insanity…"_

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

**Sengoku Period**

The Era of Warring States or the Sengoku Period, as some historian would call them, is a 1000 generations long era of constant warring in Japan. At the dawn of the Oni Empire, most of the Onis have, at this point, vanished. The day to day running of the Great Empire was mostly given to the new young mortal race… the Advanced and the Naturals, the human race. The Great Oni Empire vastly encompassed the whole world. Whatever conflict that may arise was swiftly put down. The Empire's hegemony was undisputed, and everywhere peace and order reign… except in one small country.

Centuries earlier, the tribe that would become the people of Japan was once originated from a caste of elite warriors who are mostly responsible for the expansion of the Oni Empire throughout Asia, and fought at the forefront of the battlefield as vanguards. Originally composed of Onis suited of the task, with the gradual shift of Oni to Humans, most of these Vanguards are now replaced with humans. The Onis were relegated to the role of instructors. And during the process of training the first human warriors, these Onis had a bright idea of training them as ruthless as they would train their own race – **without any readjustments to a human's physical and mental relative frailty**. Understandably, the human warriors that survived this training process were few, but in battle these survivors are monstrously powerful. With each successful campaign, the number of survivors quickly far outstripped the number of casualties in training and the battle itself. When the great crusade is over, these elite warriors were no longer needed. And they were given lands to live in, in a small island nation, Japan, as a gift for their meritorious service to live in peace. Unfortunately, some of these warriors had also developed a severe post war traumatic stress where they were engulfed in a rage of battle lust: they need to constantly slake their thirst for blood and carnage. Peaceful life is an alien concept to them. At first, these… battle thirst were slaked with constant controlled dueling in dojos and barracks. But as the intensity grew, the battle became more and more dangerous, involving real life weapons, with casualties. It wasn't long before the battle began to escalate beyond the confines of these dojos. As the result, Japan became a country of constant conflict.

To reestablish peace, the Great Empire sent several envoys to pacify the situation and gave warning. Unfortunately, these warnings fell on deaf ear, and the envoys were met with violent response. And then, an envoy, with an Oni came to deliver their final warning. Instead of obeying, the warriors killed them all, including the Oni. This marks the first recorded time when mortals killed an Oni. Terrified by this and fearing the prospect of the Japanese brought their war outside the borders of their country, the human stewards of the Empire decided to initiate a total lockdown, blockading the entire country, isolating it from the outside world. The Blockade proved to be impenetrable from the inside, and the Japanese had no choice but to direct all their aggression inward. War unlike anything the world had ever seen erupted in the land of the Rising Sun, dyeing its ground red with blood. For 1000 generations, the land of Japan remained an isolated country and completely blocked off from outside world. The idea was so that, the Japanese would kill themselves out from their constant war and bloodshed. The Onis didn't know about this until too long of a time had gone by due to their weakening power.

Eventually, the Oni clan did find out about what happened, and they were horrified of what their mortal progenies had done. However, they too are wary of the danger these Japanese may pose, remembering the history where one of their own was killed by these so called 'violent murdering savages'. Thus, they decided to aid them in secret. A stealthy humanitarian task force composed of the last of the Onis was prepared to sneak in past the Blockade to first study the Japanese and then give medical and humanitarian aid as appropriate. But when they did get there, they were welcomed with a surprising sight: The Japanese had not only survived 1000 generations of war, they've thrived – mentally and culturally. They have evolved their warlike tendency into something more… refined and civilized: A warrior nation. Everyone, from the lowliest serf to the noblest lord possessed only 1 profession: warrior. These humans have remained steadfast to the tradition that has been taught down to them by their predecessor (and thus, by extension, the teachings of their Oni teachers) and had gone a long way of adding and improving upon them, creating a code that they live and breathe by. This code of honor and conduct that defined their way of life was known as Bushido: the Way of the Warrior. Unlike the rest of the so called civilized yet divided world (Advanced and Naturals), these people had considered such difference of bloodline to be moot. One's standing in the society is decided not by their ancestry, but by deed and strength of honor. It's not unheard of how a Natural sandal bearer suddenly became a warlord overnight through sheer talent and/or bravery. A few Advanced even went so far as to negate their own bloodline limits (by blinding themselves, amputation or whatever) since it was considered a dishonorable hindrance. The Onis were also regaled with tales of combat and honorable rivalry so legendary in proportion; it was hard to believe that it was feats performed by mortals.

It was also here the Onis were introduced to two types of warriors that had come to prominence during the Sengoku Period: The Samurais and the Shinobis. The Samurais and Shinobis are in a sense, the end result of generations after generations of constant improvements (through combat) over the initial Oni's own training method that once produced some of the finest warrior during the Great Crusade. Refined to perfection, their lethality rate had decreased considerably, and now the Samurais are super soldiers far beyond anything the Oni had ever encountered… it even surpassed the strength of the Oni's own individual warriors, back when they were in their prime. Such was the product of a warrior society who devoted themselves to the perfection for whatever it is they pursue, be it in combat or in way of life.

The Onis then theorized that this civilization was in fact, the end product of a series of cycles of destruction and rebirth. During the Warring States era, a single powerful civilization would rose up to its zenith and dominate for a time, and then destroyed by war and infighting, only to eventually be rebuilt again in a new similar civilization that are stronger than the previous. Based on their archeological studies, the Onis concluded that the current Japanese Civilization, known as the Tokugawa era is the Third and currently the strongest incarnation. The previous two: dubbed the Oda and the Toyotomi era was destroyed due to inside war and the forced isolation. The Tokugawa would've suffered the same fate, if the isolation is to continue at this rate. Worse, the land of the Rising Sun had nearly exhausted all its resources to survive and rebuilt from the destruction of the previous two dynasties. If this third era is to fall to the same fate, this country will NEVER recover again.

From all this, the Onis then concluded that the Japanese do not deserve the fate their misguided progeny had given them. To teach their progenies a lesson, but also aware of the Japanese stringent code of honor that will not allow these proud warriors to receive aid out of pity, the Onis decided to give their aid in an indirect way: by teaching them bits and pieces of advanced naval combat and let them figure out a way to beat the crap of their jailors in their own way. The current Japanese people proved to be as good as a student as their ancestors were, millennia ago. Collecting and putting together these small bits and pieces and then interpret them in their own way, they've managed to create battleships the likes of which are far more powerful than anything, or anyone (Advanced or Naturals) had ever fielded. With these new mighty and superior battleships, the Japanese, starving, outnumbered 1000 to 1, but not outmatched, sailed out, break through their 1000 generations long imprisonment, and unleash millennia old worth of rage and fury that scarred the other races' hearts and minds from the world over for eternity in a single day of retribution of legendary proportion, and they finally won their freedom.

To be continued…

**00000000000000**

_We knew things were too good to be true…_

Lowe was mercilessly swept aside.

_But we ignored the signs…_

Hilda were slammed head first to the ground.

_We should've seen it coming…_

Jeremiah screamed in horror, holding his bleeding left eye socket.

_We listened to his warnings, but do nothing…_

A bloodbathed Gino was tossed around like a ragdoll.

_We realized too late…_

Lamia screamed as loud as she ever thought possible.

_We… have awakened a beast…_

The bruised and beaten Waltfedlt knelt atop the field of slaughter as he watched helplessly while the chains lifted the series of chained weapons to the sky, ready to impale him en-masse at a moment's notice.

**Chapter 29: **

**Wrath of the Dark Knight**

"I'm sorry…" Lacus' tears fell upon the knight who's holding her aloft by the chains.

_And I can't believe I'm the one who erased the last bit of his sanity._

The Dark Knight roared and shoved his clawed arm to Lacus' chest.

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

See? I've warned you. M materials are finally here.

ROTFL: Roll On The Floor Laughing, or Revenge Of The Fallen

The Sengoku Period of this world lasted for 1000 **generations**. Not 1000 years. Assuming each generation lasted for 50 years, that's 50,000 years of constant warring. Imagine that!

Now, the ORIGINAL real life Sengoku Period lasted for 'only' roughly 300 years. And there are three warlords who finally unified the country: Nobunaga Oda (Who started it), Toyotomi Hideyoshi (Who completed it), and Tokugawa Ieyasu (who eventually run the show).

In this fic, the Japanese were given superior naval prowess in response to the Japanese were manufacturer of some of the world's strongest battleships (the Nagato and the unfortunately short-lived Yamato battleships to name a few). And their Samurais are comparable to Halo's SPARTAN or Warhammer 40,000's Space Marines.


	29. Wrath of the Dark Knight

Kage/Shadow is Kira – but on this particular Arc, and to capitalize the fact that this is a Kira-Lacus fic… I'm writing him as Kira, but others will still call him Kage/Shadow.

Wow. I get a LOT of yells on that last few scenes from the previous chapter. I'm no fan for child abuse either. But don't worry. As long it's not straight (normal lemon between man and woman), I'll try my best not to be overly graphic about it.

Recommendation: as you read this chapter, may I suggest doing so while listening to the song: The Battle Is to the Strong by Yuki Kajiura, the composer who made the BG for Fate/Zero.

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

**00000000000000**

I should've seen it coming.

He just couldn't take it anymore. We all know that he's an Advanced; we know he's a seasoned warrior, and unbelievably skilled despite his young age, and we know he can kill Genma. But fighting Genma isn't just about surviving a brutal assault on the body… but also a brutal assault on one's sanity. He has been killing Genma after Genma, but in retrospect, it means he's killing his own kind.

No matter how much the demons twisted them, they are still our brothers. To be able to kill them may means we can release them from their misery… but mercy killing is still killing one of your own. The very concept and the sheer amount of guilt of doing this was enough to send a lesser man to a guilt ridden road that may lead to insanity and finally self-destruction.

But not Shadow. He can do so with impunity. He easily paved a road of slaughter with piles of the dead.

TOO easily.

And I should've known it was too good to be true. No one escape something like that unscathed. No one. Not unless you were already half sane from the beginning.

The most painful part is the fact that he had already warned us long in advance. We listened to his warnings, but we do nothing. We were too entranced with his miraculous ability to see the fact. He was hurting. Badly. And we urged him on. It's piling inside him. The pain. The rage. The horror… the MADNESS. It was already huge in the first place. That much is certain. But in here… they grew even worse. Bloated. We realized too late. We have awoken a beast.

We've reaped what we sow.

And I can't believe I'm the one who erased the last bit of his sanity.

That was Lacus last thought… as she looked at Kira, now clad in a monstrous armored black form, hanging her by her hands with the black chains.

"Kage-san…" Tears just won't stop falling from Lacus' blue eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Kira growled and gritted his fangs. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" And with no one to stop him, the Dark Knight roared and shoved his clawed arm to Lacus' chest.

**Chapter 29: **

**Wrath of the Dark Knight**

Flashback about an hour ago…

"**Slaughter all creation… ANKOKU SHIKI!"** As soon as Kira stabbed Shiki to his chest, the transformation begins. Massive amount of chains burst out from his back, and they quickly engulfed him in a sphere made of layers after layers of chains. And then, the sphere of chains burst out razor sharp chains to every direction, creating a towering whirl of chains that lifted the spear up, creating massive obliteration in a large area surrounding the sphere during the transformation process. In response, the black sky directly above the sphere of chains suddenly became turbulent, and lightning cracked and tore through the skies.

The Exorcists, who revered Lightning, were horrified by this. "The Gods… the Gods are angry?"

Jeremiah looked at the sphere of chains that was Kira. "…the Gods… they… they react to that sphere… whatever's inside that sphere… whatever's happening to it… the Gods did not condone it."

"OF COURSE THEY DON'T!" Gino roared. "Lord Shadow's gone insane in that thing! We have to rescue him pronto!" Gino quickly rushed towards the sphere.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM IT! THAT'S-" Alas, before Waltfeldt could finish, a few dozen chains whipped out of the sphere's outer layer and lashed out to every direction, obliterating and ripping apart everything it came through, unleashing the second wave of destruction. Some of them went straight to Gino and then to the Pilgrims. The Phoenix knight was too late to raise his weapons to defend himself and would've been ripped to pieces, if it weren't for Waltfeldt who immediately stood in front of him, shielding the young knight's body with his twin glaives. The chains whipped Waltfeldt 4-5 times, and Waltfeldt deflected them all. The rest were flying haphazardly and went straight towards the Tyrants and their armies. With just 2 or 3 lashes from a single chain, an entire battalion of evolved knights were ripped to ashes. The tyrants howled as the chains pierced through them and rip them apart inside out. In a single wave of the chain whips, the tyrants that encircled the pilgrims were turned to dust.

"O…Oi… the hell is that power?" Lowe gulped nervously and still he managed a smile. "If… if he had this much power… why didn't he use this from the beginning?" Even though Lowe's joking, everyone can clearly see the fear plastered on his face. It's the same fear that gripped their heart as well.

"Maybe because it's his humanity." Waltfeldt surmised. "If what that doppelganger said is true… than all this time Shadow was actually more powerful than he let on… and now thanks to that demon… Shadow abandoned his humanity… and that power is unleashed."

"Okay. That doesn't sound good." Gino gulped.

"It isn't." Lowe abandoned all joke now. "Gino… one more thing about berserkers? When they've gone REAL crazy… they have a tendency to attack everything that moves… and they won't stop until everyone is dead. Be it enemy… or friend."

Everyone swallowed a gulp. "B…But we have lord Waltfeldt, the Hakutenkun! The Desert Tiger. That ought to amount to something right?"

"Uhh… I may not look like it boys and it really doesn't mean much but… I think 3 or 4 of those damn chains whipped my chest… broke 1 or 2 of my ribs I think." Waltfeldt pointed at a horrible gash on the lower part of his exposed chest, where his armor was shattered by the attack.

And everyone paled in horror once again. But Lamia was the only one who considered everything is moot. Her sister and that monster are right in the middle of that ground zero! 'Lacus-nee-sama, where are you?'

**00000000000000**

Lacus rose up and quickly rubbed her aching head. "Owiee…" She must've knocked her head on to something when she was knocked off by Kira's explosive transformation. Speaking of which, where is he now? Lacus looked around and then she saw the sphere of chains held aloft by a spiraling tower, also composed of chains.

As if on cue, the sphere began to shook, and the tower began to tremble. The sphere, just like an egg, is about to hatch, unleashing whatever hell it had cooked up. As if protesting, the sky rumbled, and lightning cracked ever more viciously. It was as if, as the Exorcists had suggested, the Gods were angry. They will not accept whatever creature that is about to hatch out of this wretched black egg to see the light of the day. "Kage-san…"

"**Oh my… this is beyond my expectations…" **

Lacus turned around and saw the doppelganger Kira, crawling on the ground… dying. He was hit full by the first wave of destruction that came with Kira's transformation and he was ripped in half. And it seems, when hit repeatedly by such highly powerful Genma killing strikes, a high level Genma demon like the Doppelganger finally reached its limits. At least, that's what Lacus surmised when she saw how the doppelganger had to drag his remaining upper body half on the ground. His lower half was completely destroyed without a trace during the second wave of destruction.

"What exactly do you hope to gain, Doppelganger? Now that you've made Kage-san lost his sanity completely, now he's unleashed his full power… what do you hope to gain from that?"

"**Just to see it with my own eyes." **The Doppel Kira looked at the cocoon that's just about ready to burst any second now. **"The ultimate form of a destroyer."**

"Destroyer?"

The Doppelganger continued to gaze at the sphere. **"From his memories… I knew right away… he was born to end lives." **The Doppel turned to Lacus. He remembered most of the things that happened between the two from Kira's memories. Particularly, their 'unique' relationship. **"You guys… saw him as gift from the gods? Let me give you a warning… no… a prophecy…"**

"?"

"**One day… either you… or him… will DIE. You two are destined to destroy one another. One cannot live while the other exists. THAT… is your fate!"**

Lacus of course, didn't believe a single word he says. "You're insane."

"**Heh… it won't matter much soon."**

At this point, the 'egg' had reached critical stage and the trembling reached its peak, until all the sudden, the lightning that has been rumbling in the sky suddenly sent down a bolt of lightning right on top of the sphere.

The process is complete.

The egg shattered inside out, unleashing the final, and by far, the largest wave of destruction to every direction in form of thousands and thousands of razor sharp chains that punctured and whipped everything apart. The wave quickly approached Lacus and the Doppelganger. Lacus quickly pulled out Ms. Pink.

"LILY!" Lacus called a name.

Ms. Pink let out a pink bright light, and the next instance, she was once again the feathery flower haired Lacus body double. Ms. Pink, AKA Lily, as she is now called, quickly clasped her hands together and then stretched them outward, creating a thick spherical pink barrier in the shape of a haro ball. The chains were stopped en-masse, creating a large mass of blocked razor sharp chains before the two of them. Lily grunted under the pressure. "What kind of power is this, haro!"

'Kage-san…'

"**Amazing…"** The doppelganger watched emotionlessly as the wave of destruction finally reached him, and in seconds, it tore him apart.

**00000000000000**

The Pilgrims panicked upon seeing the massive wave of destruction. "EVERYONE, GET BEHIND ME!" Liam, Lowe, and Waltfeldt marched forward.

"DOTON! DORYUU HEKI!" Using the new and improved doton jutsu (courtesy of Kira) Liam generated a massive rock fortification that blocked some of the attacks, but the chains quickly filled it full of holes, making a beehive out of the solid stone wall within seconds.

"TIGRA ESPADA ORAGE!" Waltfeldt roared as he launched massive amount of Tigra Espada that filled the air. The vacuum claws managed to block most of the chains that plow through the earthen wall. But the remaining few still managed to get through.

"Final Hiken, KAGUTSUCHI!" Lowe once again coated his Gerbera in a firestorm. Under the effect of Kira's blood, it's a white hot firestorm, and using that flame, Lowe blocked away all the chains that managed to get through the earth wall.

It took all three of them to survive the final backlash of Kira's transformation process. Leaving one to wonder just how powerful the main event will be. They don't have to wonder for long, as from the distance, they can see the sphere has finally opened up, and a black figure rose up, standing atop a mass of molten chains.

"That's… Shadow?"

"Holy… God…"

Lacus looked at Kira's twisted form with horror evident. "Kage-san…"

Kira's form was completely twisted. So far, Aoiro Shiki covered only his left arm with blue armor, Midori Shiki covered his right. Kurenai Shiki covered his entire body in a coat made of feathers. Now, in stark contrast to the previous three forms, Ankoku Shiki is a full metal body armor that covered the entire upper half of Kira's body, draped in an over the shoulder cape composed of hundreds of strands of razor sharp spiked chains. A black bladed bastard sword can be seen right on the spot where Kira plunged his Shiki. The sword's blade was completely buried to Kira's chest, while the mass of chains from the cape were wrapped around the sword's handle, jutting out of his darkened chest. Underneath the cape of chains, one can see a thick armor that covered the upper portion of Kira's body. Unlike the previous two armor type Shiki which has Japanese design, Ankoku Shiki's design is more akin to Zaft Medieval Knight armor, like a gothic, twisted, demonic version of the already monstrous Genma Emerald Knight. A Dark Knight. Black spikes of varying length can also be seen protruding out from several spots around the said armor, as if the armor were nailed directly to the body of its wearer. The iron spiked gauntlets that covered his arms featured a pair of enlarged vicious claws, twitching menacingly. The head is also covered in a helmet. It's a full face helmet, no visor, leaving one to wonder how one can see under such helmet. The Helmet also features a single short blade protruding out of the forehead, acting as a horn protrusion. Lastly, the overall armor completely sealed Kira's upper body tight. The chinks and the joints in between were covered in muscle mass made of chains. What little opening it does have, is a mouth like opening with fangs lining up its lips. Problem is, they can't see what becomes of Shadow under there… it was as if…

The Dark Knight screeched, and the mouth like opening also opened up wide, letting out a beastly roar. Its gaping maw showed only darkness inside. Not even a trace of human in there.

Correction, that opening IS his mouth. Just like Kurenai Shiki where Kira and Shiki became one, in this form Kira (or, his upper half) and Ankoku Shiki had completely fused into one, terrifying, Dark Knight Construct.

The Pilgrims were now completely terrified. But one of the exorcists still feels that Shadow may still be on their side. "Well… that is some form. He's taken care of his doppelganger… now we can go straight to the Sanctuary. Right?" The extremely nervous Exorcist's voice trailed to a whisper. "…right?"

The Dark Knight growled and began walking towards the pilgrim. His intention is anything but good, judging by the way his claws twitched dangerously. Now the Pilgrims officially knew this Dark Knight is anything… but friendly. And that they are truly and undeniably screwed.

"We're screwed."

"He's screwed."

"Oh God no." Suddenly everyone realized the unbelievable situation they're about to get themselves in to. Kira was the greatest protector in this Hell… and all the sudden, he became their greatest threat. Worse, the Knights of Zaft in particular is in terrible dilemma. Waltfeldt had told them that they had to ensure Shadow's survival. But now, they have to fight his mentally deranged self?

"Everybody stand down." Waltfeldt, cracked his knuckles. "I'll knock some sense into him."

"Uwooh. My Lord!" The Pilgrims looked at the Empire's strongest defender with great hope and confidence. Unfortunately, Waltfeldt doesn't look as optimistic. "Clear the area… this is gonna be one hell of a fight."

"Okay people! Back off! Back off!" Jeremiah and Gino quickly ordered the pilgrims to clear the premise, giving the two some space.

Waltfeldt approached the dark knight with vigilance. After a few steps, Waltfeldt knew he's about to enter Shadow's perceived attack range and so he stopped. Kira is still marching forward, upon seeing or sensing Waltfeldt, the Dark Knight recognized the Hakutenkun as a target and quickened his pace.

"Shadow… you still in there?"

If Kira heard, then he paid no heed as he refused to stop his pace or even say anything in reply.

"Shadow… you don't want to do this." Waltfeldt threateningly pulled out his amber glaives.

In response, the claws on Kira's fingers extended slightly.

"Okay, maybe you do." Waltfeldt sighed exasperatedly. And so, the Desert Tiger had no choice and rushed forward, while making a mental note to restrain himself.

Sensing the enemy is coming, Kira roared and also charged to meet the opposition head on.

The two warriors rushed towards one another, and at critical distance the two lunged forward like a beast jumping towards their prey, roaring. They clashed midair, the force of their collision sent a massive shockwave that pushed the pilgrims back a step. Waltfeldt's stronger and larger built easily overwhelmed Kira's armored but lighter body. Waltfeldt pushed him to the ground as the two rolled on the ground several times before he throw Kira away, sending him crashing through a mound, causing it to collapse, burying Kira under the resulting rubble, creating a massive cloud of dust.

The Pilgrims cheered. But Waltfeldt doesn't share their sentiment. He rubbed his bruised chest. 'I'm stronger than him… but the boy hit like a battering ram…'

A black fist burst out of the rubble. A loud explosion later, Kira smashed out of the rubble, slightly disoriented and dazed but roaring mad. The Dark Knight slammed both of his fists to the ground, and his cape of chains flared to life. Several dozen chains extended out and began weaving a shape, crisscrossing, tying up… and finally formed a pair of enormous steel spiked fists, 4 times bigger than normal fists. Kira flexed his fingers several times, and the fists followed his movements accordingly. The Dark Knight then slammed the knuckled fists together as a challenge.

Waltfeldt gulped at the sight of those giant fists. But he cracked his fist and answered the challenge with a charge of his own. The ground rumbles with every step of Waltfeldt's giant foot stomp.

The Dark Knight simply cracked his right knuckle (pair of knuckles: the big one and the small one), and the moment his large opponent entered within range, Kira swing his one pair of right fists forward in a straight punch. The large chain fist punch hit Waltfeldt's chest in full, sending over 400 kilos worth of muscle and strength embodied flying off the ground all the way back, much to the horrified shock of the onlookers. Waltfeldt stabbed both of his glaives to the ground to stop himself from plummeting back any further, and then spit out some blood. Waltfeldt looked at his own blood with shock. How many years has it been since he felt pain and suffered any injury?

Another distorted roar quickly drew Waltfeldt's attention as he looked at where Kira was standing. The other chains on his cape began to move around, and they massed together to form 4 spiderlike limbs, which, after a slight tilt, spring the Dark Knight upward in a blur. Waltfeldt look up, and as expected, Kira was up there, roaring, his giant fists were raised up over his head, intending to bring it down. Waltfeldt saw little option and brought up both glaives to form up his guard. As Kira descend in a roll, the two fists hammered down at break neck speed, and the Hakutenkun managed to blocked the hammerfists attack completely, but Waltfeldt's mighty legs, the same legs that had helped him moved mountains, were unbelievably forced to drop down to its knees, shattering the ground beneath him. His amber glaives cracked.

Waltfeldt grunted at the enormous amount of pressure, but Kira didn't let up. He retracted one of his earth shattering fists and sent another one of such punch to pass through Waltfeldt's guard down under and went straight to his already injured abdomen. "GAHGK!" Waltfeldt choked blood. Monstrous strength or not, THAT clearly hurt. Staggering back, the Hakutenkun was helpless to stop another massive punch landing straight to his face. And another, and another. Furious, Waltfield took the offensive at the next incoming punch.

As soon as the said left fist coming to his head again, Waltfeldt took action and stabbed one of his glaive into the said knuckle. The force was enough to knock the oversized punch slightly off course, and the Desert Tiger forced the blade in further, yanking the fist and nailed it to the ground, stretching the arm, showing the strands of chains connecting, and controlling, the said chain fist. Waltfeldt raised his cracked glaive, and with a roar, he cut the chains off, effectively dismembering one of Kira's chain fists, which, upon disconnected from the main body, the chain fist immediately turned back to a jumbled mass of chains. Unfortunately, the feat also destroyed the said cracked glaive to pieces.

Undaunted at the loss of one of his 'limbs', the Dark Knight launched another fist to the Hakutenkun, but he was ready and caught the right fist with his left arm and put it in an arm lock. His right fist quickly sent a series of devastating blows to Kira's chest. And it clearly hurt him, as each punch caused the monster to spit blood out of its fanged mouth. And it's a red blood. Some of them splattered on Waltfeldt's face, and it made him realize: he's not fighting a demon here. He's fighting a human. Insane and completely monstrous, but he's still human. That instant of realization made Waltfeldt momentarily halted his next strike.

The Hakutenkun used that pause to roar in front of Kira's face. "COME TO YOUR SENSES SHADOW! I'M NOT YOUR ENEMY!"

But Kira was too far gone to respond, and he roared incoherently in reply. He even lunged forward and jumped to Waltfeldt's head, much to the Dessert Tiger's shock. The Dark Knight's claws sank to Waltfeldt's back and he opened his jaw before he took a bite and sank his fangs in Waltfeldt's shoulder, earning a roar of pain from the victim. "GRAAAARGH!"

The spectators looked at this with horror. "This doesn't look like a battle between humans anymore…"

Screaming in pain, Waltfeldt put a foot on Kira's remaining chain fist to lock it down while his left hand grabbed the back of Kira's neck and forcibly pried the monster knight off him, though his bite also took a small chunk of his shoulder in the process. Holding the Dark Knight in a chokehold, still gargling a piece of his torn, blood dripping flesh in his jaw, for a moment, Waltfeldt's anger overtook his better judgment and his next punch had all of its stops pulled out. Kira instinctively raised his arm to defend this attack. Waltfeldt sent forth his punch, breaking the sound barrier as it travelled straight to Kira's crossed arms, and a shockwave occurred when Waltfeldt's fist connected to Kira's raised arms, and it still sent the demon knight zooming off the ground across the battlefield, sweeping away all the dust clouds in the process, while his locked left chain fist was torn off from the main body.

That's when Waltfeldt's rationality returned and he realized what he had done. "Oh crap." Ignoring the small wound, the Hakutekun took his chance to catch his breath. That's when he noticed Lacus is right in the danger zone. In fact, Kira barely missed her head as he zoomed over her when he was sent flying back just now. "Princess Lacus, please! Get out of here! This place is dangerous!" Waltfeldt motioned the princess to return back to the pilgrims group behind him.

Instead of complying, Lacus instead chased after Kira and so she ran to the opposite direction, much to Waltfeldt's chagrin, and Lamia's horror.

"Oh dear Lord!" Waltfeldt quickly chased after the wayward princess.

**00000000000000**

Lacus didn't know what propel her to do this. Was it the sight of how Kira instantly transformed from a calm, wise, and scholarly philosophical man to a mindless raging monstrosity, or of the Doppelganger's declaration that her people, the Advanced Race, Kira's own kind was the cause of this sudden change, or that she felt she owed Kira a favor for giving her a slap in the right direction - literally, Lacus herself wasn't sure what pushed her. She just knew, from the moment before his transformation, something tell her to HE NEEDS YOUR HELP YOU IDIOT! So when she saw Kira was sent flying overhead, courtesy of Waltfeldt, Lacus ignored everything else and she rushed towards a mentally unstable psychopath that hate her kind to the bone and, at his current mental state, will tear her apart in seconds, first chance he gets.

Lacus followed the trail left behind by the dark knight and finally, she arrived and saw Kira lying completely still in a crater. Both of his arms were bent the wrong way, obviously broken. Lacus wasted no time and quickly rushed over to him, checking his pulse. He's still alive. Just knocked out. She'll never get a better chance than this.

"Lacus! What are you doing, Haro?" Lily gulped nervously seeing her master's reckless behavior.

"I'm going for an Astral Dive." Lacus placed both of her hands around Kira's head as she sit right on top of him, pinning him down.

"Astral Dive, haro? Lacus, he's mentally unstable haro! You had no idea what you'll find in-"

"All the more reason to help him!" Lacus cut her off as she began concentrating. "The doppelganger said: the Advanced messed him up. We caused this… I need to know how." Lacus closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. She slowly emptied her mind, and soon, her consciousness began to wane.

A pink runic magical circle appeared beneath the two. To normal people, nothing else happened. But spiritual beings, e.g. Shikigami, like Ms. Pink, can see a silhouette of a spectral pink matter flowing out of Lacus. It quickly took shape of a semitransparent naked form of Lacus. A spiritual manifestation of her consciousness, her astral body, also pink in color. Lacus nodded once to Ms. Pink before she went inside Kira's head.

"Lacus… please be careful, haro."

Lacus quickly dived into Kira's mind. At first, everything is white. But that's because she's still in transition area. And then, Lacus arrived at the edges of Kira's domain and she gasped in horror. It's a pitch black world, full of spikes and crisscrossing chains of various sizes. Even more bizarre, everything in that domain was completely shattered and distorted. Like a broken cracked mirror, swirling in a kaleidoscope spiral of increasingly severe destruction.

"Kage-san… is in a place like that?" Lacus couldn't imagine the horror Kira went through to turn his world like that. Swallowing a gulp to reaffirm her resolution, Lacus dived in straight into Kira's shattered domain. "Okay… Astral Dive 101… always remember who you are, what you are, where you are, and most importantly, why you're here. Don't touch unnecessary memories, just focus on what drives you to enter a mind of an unrestrained insane berserker, without anything or anyone that can prevent him to kill your physical self in the real world as soon as he regained consciousness in the physical world, with the simple repercussion, of you losing your mind forever. Yeah. No pressure. Giggles."

But Kira's twisted mind didn't make things easier for Lacus. A soon as Lacus entered his domain, everything gone as mad as hell. Up suddenly became down, left switching with right, and like a vortex, Lacus's astral body was sucked into the said dark domain. "KyaaaaaAAAAAAAAHHH!" Lacus spiral down uncontrollably, plummeting deeper and deeper at break neck speed. She's free-falling into a pit filled with razor sharp spikes and bladed chains.

A protruding spike scratched her cheek. A tiny scratch, but to Lacus in Astral body, her cheek was literally ripped apart, so naturally it hurts like Hell. "ITAAAAAAIII!" Lacus cupped her torn cheek. "I heard that astral body is more fragile than flesh and blood… and that it's also 10 times as sensitive… I know it'll hurt but I never thought it'll hurt that much…" Also, at the same time when the spike scratched her cheek, a memory entered her mind. Kira's memory. And she saw… "Athrun?" Lacus blinked at the image of her fiancée flowed into her mind. 'What's he doing in Kage-san's memories?'

But Lacus steadied her mind. Astral dive is a seriously ugly business. She need to keep a mental fortitude to stay sane and so she can't ask too many questions or she will be lost. As long as she kept her sense of self, injuries will heal easily. In fact, the torn cheek recovered. But that was barely the beginning of the fall. Lacus watched in horror as more of such spikes are coming her way. Soon, her waist was cut, and Lacus saw the image of Kira's other friends: Tolle, Milly, Sai… than her shoulder was cut and ripped apart. Now Lacus saw a face of Kuzzey. Than her arm was cut… and Lacus saw a horrifying image: the image of that same boy, Kuzzey, being stabbed multiple times by Bladebanes… and then killed and finally died right in Kira's arms.

Lacus now realized that each of these spikes represent Kira's worst memories. Painful memories that had contributed greatly to his downfall from sanity. Every time she was cut by these spikes… she saw the painful memory it represent. A cut to her ears and she saw an image of a town, Amaterasu, and next instance, she saw it in flames, with Emerald Knights being the perpetrators. Each time she was cut, it was also coupled with an excruciating pain that made Lacus shrieked her lungs out. "What is this pain? It's… it's unlike anything I've ever-" All the sudden, her left arm was snagged by a razor sharp chain, and as expected, the said arm was ripped off. The pain was enough to make her wish she was dead. "KYAAAAAARGHHHHHH!" As if the pain to her body weren't bad enough… the memory that came flooding in… was amongst one of Kira's WORST memories. And what Lacus saw…

The sight of a helpless child under the mercy of a group of sexually deranged madmen.

And for a second there… Lacus once again thought if suicide is a good idea.

**00000000000000**

On the outside, Lacus' physical body couldn't stop silently crying out of pain endured by her mind, but her arms, trembling as it may, remained locked with Kira's head. Lily watched in horror as she could only imagine what's going in there.

It was then Lamia and Waltfeldt arrived. Upon seeing Lacus lying on top of the unconscious black armored form of Kira in that particular position, Lamia was quick to put two to two together and understood what happened. "Oh no…"

**00000000000000**

In Kira's mind, Lacus is still screaming hysterically at the loss of her arm in the astral plain. But that was nothing compared to the shock of such horrifying memory. She… she never knew… Kage-san was… Kage-san was… She ended spiraling even worse than before. Fortunately, she quickly fought the pain. She began chanting her identity to regain herself. "My name… is… Lacus… Clyne… daughter of… Siegel… Clyne… older… sister… of Lamia… Clyne… I'm here… for… for…" The memory of that horrifying image disturbed her concentration greatly. Her left arm began to recover again, but the pitfall began to narrow and Lacus gazed in horror as she's about to fall straight into an unavoidable hellish formation of crisscrossing bladed chains and spikes. "Oh God…"

The next instant, Lacus Astral body was ripped apart: her arms torn off, half of her face, ripped apart, her legs blown off, her beautiful body filled with scars and holes, when she passed through the hellhole, only a small portion of her upper half is left while she also missing the entire half of her head. The pain was beyond imagination, Lacus even lost the strength to scream. And her mind… flooded by a monstrous amount of even more of such horrifying memory… and it really threatened to shatter her sanity completely. "My name… my name… is… Lacus… La… la…" Her astral body began to wane.

A firm hand grasped her remaining shoulder.

"**Your name… is Lacus Clyne." **

Lacus' remaining eye opened up. She looked up and her astral eye widened. A massive bright being is looking at her. Soon, she felt rejuvenated. The Being's hand is sending in more power into her battered astral self, and they quickly reformed her body back to its original shape. Even more, the being also slowed down her fall, giving her the much needed break. "Wh…Who…?"

"**Not important. If you want to help Kira… then you must press on." **

Lacus blinked. "Kira?" Kira… that's… that's Kage-san's real name? Kira…

The Bright being pushed the girl back on her path. **"Be careful. Kira's pain… Kira's source of pain is beyond anything you could imagine. It's beyond my ability to heal… and quite frankly… it's beyond yours too."**

And with that, the Being left and disappeared. Lacus was left to wonder what on earth that was, but nevertheless, she was back on course. The rest of her journey was strangely easier than before. She still free-falling just as fast, but her Astral body seems tougher and it didn't hurt as much anymore every time she was scratched or ripped apart by those spikes and chains. Unfortunately, the memory flood remained the same… rather like… they grew worse the deeper she gets. But the more Lacus saw them, the more she came to understand the reason for Kira's seething hatred of his own kind. Seriously, how demented a sexual deviant can get? Dressed up some pretty boy like a girl and then gangraped his brains out? Quite frankly, Lacus was amazed that after so much crap in his life, Kira still willing to go so far as to donate his own blood to help them. Finally, she arrived at her destination.

A pitch black open space. Everything she saw is a complete darkness. Lacus turned around several times to see if there's nothing but darkness in there. Now that's she's at the center of Kira's heart she can feel a certain emotion: rage. A black all-consuming fires of rage that left little capacity for thought or rationality. And then… she saw… them.

Inside the twisted Kira, the sky is now completely black. The mass of chains that had violated Shiki had been completely destroyed, leaving just a few small links floating about in empty darkness. Standing in the middle of the darkness, Ankoku Shiki stood by, her eyes and lips were bound with a bondage of black ribbons, and her short black hair are crowned with a black shroud, decorated with chains-the same chains that had defiled her. Her skin is now albino white. Unlike Kurenai Shiki simple clothed form, Ankoku Shiki was dressed regally, like a bride… except that her bridal clothes were jet black, they looked more like mourning garments. What's more, instead of being made of silk or sown material, the bridal clothes were composed of pieces of gothic knightly armors, decorated with strands of spiked chains wrapping about around her form – not dissimilar with Kira's armor. And in her hands… instead of a bouquet, Shiki's holding a gleaming white flame, flickering as if it's about to die out. The small flickering flame was caged in a spherical globe made of chains.

Lacus gasped and then she slowly approached Shiki. In particular, Lacus pay a closer attention to the small flickering white flame in Shiki's hand. She could barely make out an image of Kira inside. Lacus found herself entranced by that light. It's a small light, but she can feel a pleasant warmness… and kindness flowing out from that small light. That's when Lacus realized… this is what the Doppelganger was talking about. This… is the one spark of light that said had kept Kira's sanity intact. One last faint light of his humanity's ego. Even when he went insane, that spark remained steadfast inside him.

"I can't believe it… Kira-san… he must be a very kind person… even when things went this bad, he's still had such a warm light inside him…" More and more Lacus became amazed. Just what was Kira like before he became… well… before he became… this… Lacus looked at the darkness around her. Then she turned towards the light that is Kira's remaining psyche. The cage must've kept the light inside from growing stronger. "Okay… I'm gonna get you out of there, Kira-san."

But as soon as Lacus said that, Shiki suddenly reacted, violently. A misshapen bastard burst out of her clawed hand and she swings it to Lacus. The princess barely managed to dodge the attack. Lacus gritted her teeth. "You will NOT imprison him!"

Shiki pointed her misshapen blade menacingly to Lacus while she held the chain cage close to her chest, protecting it from Lacus, as if she didn't want anyone else to lay a hand on it.

"Don't make me angry… you won't like it when I'm angry." Lacus raised her hand menacingly.

**00000000000000**

Outside, Kira remained still, while Lacus is still in a dive. If there's any improvement, Lily noted, is that Lacus no longer cry or tremble. But she still frown from time to time, a sign of stress.

"Lily… what exactly is Lacus trying to do?" Lamia asked her sister's shikigami.

"Astral Dive… into human mind, haro. You know she's a magus right, haro? Magus had the ability called Astral Body, haro. They use that to see the world from spectral point of view, haro." Lily began explaining. "That means it gives them ability to see, touch, and interact with supernatural matter like spirits… like me, haro. Lacus she… she combined this technique… modified it to be used on psycho-therapy. Using Astral Body… to dive into another person's mind, haro." Lily looked at Waltfeldt, standing vigilantly at the far back along with the other pilgrims, while one of his men get the wound on his shoulder treated. "She developed this technique to try to help with people having mental problems, haro… such as Goud Veia's Multiple Personality Disorder haro. The theory is solid, haro."

"The theory? THE THEORY? ARE YOU NUTS?" Lamia screeched in anger. Doing something… anything involving this insane monster based on theory? "You have any idea-"

"If Lacus woke up suddenly in this state or her body suffered any injury when her mind is on the dive… her mind will be trapped forever in the body of the patient and the patient will go insane, haro. I KNOW THAT, haro!" Lily shrieked in nervousness. "Before Lacus miasma reached this stage, we've tested it before on some subjects… the result was positive. But we've never tried it on someone who is…" Lily gulped seeing Kira's unconscious figure. "…mentally unstable."

**00000000000000**

"**Haroha Haroha, Roharo…"**

Ankoku Shiki suddenly found herself having a big run for her money. First glance, Lacus' spells looked as if they're just jokes… but…

"**Haro, haro BLOB!" **A small green haro appeared in front of Lacus' open palm. The Haro opened up its mouth (?) and shot a spray of multi-colored goopy material in shape of Haro in a wide angle. The gluey material hit with the force of a cannonball, and worse, when it hit you, it's like being covered in a mass of glue, and it'll stick on you tighter than dirt on cloth. Even worse, they harden instantly, and when they do, they weigh a ton (which cost Shiki a sword). But the WORST part is…

Shiki fly like a bat out of hell trying to dodge those blobs… which had grown wings midflight and are now tailing her wherever she goes.

Yes, they HOME in on their targets.

Shiki unleashed a mass of chains to destroy the blobs. But… glues are practically gels, and they are indestructible. But the blob stick to the chains, they harden, and then collapsed.

"**Haro, haro, BEAM!" **This time, a red haro, and it fired a continuous laser beam that bounced allover the place, changing colors every time it bounced, turning the initially dark and gloomy space into something akin into a laser disco palace. The catch, the laser never cuts off. It continues to extend on and on as long as Lacus wills it so, even after the red Haro no longer fired the laser. Soon, the whole space was filled with crisscrossing laser array. Anything got hit by it will be bound instantly and they will also be paralyzed. So naturally, Shiki's were immediately caught like a fly in the net.

"I got you! **Haro, haro BLOB!"** Once again, the red haro turned green, and Lacus fired another barrage of blob right unto the trapped Shiki, who was helpless to stop herself from being turned into a mass of multicolored cemented mass. "Ha! Got you!" And then, the after effects of Lacus' wacky spells vanished, leaving only the trapped Shiki. Lacus floated to Shiki and took the chain cage containing Kira's heart from her claws.

"It's okay Kira-san… I'm gonna get you out of there."

That… unfortunately…

Lacus tear the chain open.

…was Lacus **GREATEST** mistake.

**00000000000000**

In the sea, aboard the ship waiting for Kira…

Mwu and Sai were having a meal when a glass cracked. The two looked at each other and instantly surmised…

"Kira?"

**00000000000000**

As soon as she opened the cage, that was when Lacus realized her biggest mistake. Ankoku Shiki wasn't imprisoning Kira's humanity. She was **protecting** it. The chain cage was there to prevent the darkness… from rushing in and completely corrupt and extinguish what little left of Kira's sanity. Lacus watched in horror as the spark rapidly diminish. "Oh no. nononono…" Lacus quickly rushed in to save the last bit of spark… but she was too late. As soon as even the faintest light vanished and turned black, the empty space was now completely distorted and shattered. Spikes bursting out as pillars of razor sharp chains tear the space apart.

Lacus watched in horror as the space around her collapsed. She can hear the echoes of Kira's scream became even more distorted, more hysterical, echoing from the shattered world which has now collapsed completely. "Oh no… oh no… oh no… what have I done? What have I DONE?"

Outside the effect was visible immediately. Kira began to wake up, and he began to roar and growl, like a beast would.

"Oh God…" Lamia quickly grabbed hold of one of Kira's broken arm to restrain the dark knight to no avail. She looked in horror as the armor began to forcibly twist and turn Kira's broken arm. Sickening cracks can be heard as the Ankoku Shiki armor is forcibly relocating and fix Kira's broken arm. Lily, who's restraining Kira's other arm, also witnessed the same event.

"The armor's twisting his broken arm like a Barbie doll, haro!"

"LACUS! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Lamia screamed to Lacus' unconscious figure. "LACUUUS!"

Lacus didn't have much choice either. The space is closing and diminishing at a fast rate. She really mess it up this time. Taking one last look at the disoriented Shiki still trapped on the collapsing space, Lacus reluctantly retreated away out of Kira's mind. The journey out was gratefully faster and painless. But when Lacus finally returned back to her body, the first thing she saw, was the sight of Kira still trapped in that demonic knight form, angry as hell, with both of his arms recovered… and… thanks to Lacus… more insane than ever.

"LACUS!" Lamia quickly grabbed her sister away from the insane knight just before Kira roared and clawed her, missing her completely but he managed to rip apart some portion of her skirt. The chains then massed on one of his hands, and they formed a gigantic bastard sword – significantly smaller than Aoiro Shiki, but it's still several times longer than its wielder. An enlarged version of Ankoku Shiki's misshapen Bastard sword.

And without further ado, the insane Dark Knight swung it towards the two sisters. Lamia reacted quickly and screamed: **"STOP!"** Her voice transformed into an energy wall that instantly appeared between the two sisters and the blade, blocking the attack. The blade smashed through the said wall, causing it to explode, but the explosion was enough to propel Lamia and Lacus with enough momentum to make a quick getaway from the insane monster.

Kira roared and roared again. He quickly broke his way out of the crater. The armor also began to pulse and distort. Cracks can be heard as the armor is forcibly forcing Kira's broken body to fix itself in a brutal manner: snapped bones were forcibly reconnected. Spikes bursting out from the armor's insides, piercing through his flesh, pushed the pieces back together and at the same time reinforcing his fractured bones. Some broken bones that jutted out of Kira's skin were forcibly hammered back inside. This brutal treatment naturally caused more injury, and the blood spurt out of the smallest chinks of the armor, falling on the surface of the armor, decorating the black armor with the red strands of flowing blood across its black surface. And that's not all. Chains covered his skin, reinforcing his torn muscles while also becoming new extra muscles. This gives the Dark Knight a slightly buffed up upper body portion, not to mention a more sickening look with blood constantly dripping from every chink of his armor. Injures aside, no matter how one look at it, the Dark Knight had become stronger.

Lamia took this as a sign that their problems is far from over. "I thought you're supposed to make him sane again…"

"I didn't." Lacus sorrowfully shook her head in pure horror. Tears swelling up at the corner of her blue eyes. "I accidentally did the exact opposite…"

"What?"

"I made him even **more** insane." Lacus confessed miserably.

The now completely insane Kira roared one last time to the sky. And then, quietly he turned towards the pilgrims. Silently, and menacingly, the Dark Knight began walking towards them, and with his newly reformed and significantly larger and longer chain mantle cape flaring up violently behind him, the hostility was evident. The Pilgrims looked at each other. Waltfeldt had that much trouble against a half insane Kira, and now, he's even MORE insane… not to mention the power up! Now they REALLY start to miss the Genmas.

Kira crossed his arms and began to tremble. The chain cape around him began to flicker and went rigid. Several chains went around his arms, and they spin and wreath around faster and faster, charging up.

"Everyone get ready! It's a big ONE!" Now every pilgrim pulled out their weapons ready to fight their now insane former protector.

"**Hell's Judgment!" **The Dark Knight declared, and he slammed both of his claws to the ground. The earth cracked everywhere, and all the sudden, a massive number of gigantic pillars of spikes made of swirling crisscrossing chains burst out of the ground at random, obliterating the surrounding, changing the landscape from an open plain… into a hellish formation of spiky pillars drilling out of the ground, reaching to the sky. Even worse, the big ones were also accompanied by relatively smaller spikes bursting out every inch of the ground.

The pilgrims quickly break ranks, trying to run from this catastrophic land altering attack. Some were too late to run and they were engulfed and swallowed by the chain pillars before they had a chance to scream, others, the lucky ones, were impaled by the smaller spike. Waltfeldt jumped here and there to escape the spikes erupting up from under his feet, continuously moving while rescuing anyone he can.

Jeremiah was about to be swallowed by one of the pillars when Gino, in his eagle form, caught his back and lift him up.

"Thank you, Sir Weinberg." Jeremiah sigh a relief.

"Your welcome, Sir Gottwald." Gino looked at the pandemonium down below. "But this is… this is impossible…"

The two exorcists were too focused on the destruction coming from below; they didn't realize a black figure rising behind them.

Hilda was rescued by her thick armor. She also managed to protect some of the lady knights under her charge. Unfortunately, before the chaos itself was over, the Dark Knight suddenly emerged in front of them.

"Lord Sha-"

Before she can finish, Kira launched a mass salvo of chains towards them. The flying pieces of the knights' destroyed armor and the spray of fresh blood were accompanied by their owners' screams of pain and horror.

Lowe supervised the evacuation of his team to safe area while the spikes are still rising nonstop.

Lamia, who concentrated on taking her sister as far away from Kira as possible, managed to escape out of the range of this mass destruction along with the horrified Lacus. 

Lamia looked in horror at the carnage ensuing at the moment. She looked at Lacus horrified self. Her eyes became lifeless, widened in shock, her parted lips dried, she looked like she just gone through hell. 'Is this that monster's doing?' Lamia measured their situation. Kira's blood is needed if they want to make more of these Shadowforged weapons… but on the other hand… is it worth the lives that they will lose if they are to endure a brutal assault from a completely insane knight to capture him alive, on the risk that he might wipe out all of them? Imagine if he went insane in populated area! No. It's not worth it. "There's nothing to it. We have to kill him. He's too dangerous!"

Upon hearing her sister declared it so, Lacus quickly protested. "NO."

"Lacus?"

"WE DESERVE IT!" Lacus shrieked, remembering every single horrible thing she saw in Kira's mind, she shrieked. "After everything we've done to him… after everything he went through because of us… we deserve what he did to us a hundred times over!"

"Everything we've… done to him?"

"I saw it, Lamia… I saw everything. What he went through… I know his true form now."

"True… form…?"

"Kir… Kage… Shadow… is a monster. A monster born from our society. Just like me. But I had it easy. Kage was desecrated, defiled… Our father… our family… we tried to change the society… but we didn't do enough… and Kage paid the price."

Lamia's eyes widened.

"He's a true product of the decadence of our empire. But he… but he…" Lacus finally understand why Kira helped them. "He was still trying to forgive us. He was still trying to give us a chance… and we failed him at every turn…" She couldn't believe it. To still trying to forgive the people who had done all that to him… saying it is easy… but to actually try to do it to such extent… "Sister… please…" Lacus begged with tear filled eyes. "We have to save him… if we don't… if we can't…"

An explosion occurred from the field of spikes. Lamia and Lacus watched from the distance, as the survivors' of Kira's mass destruction attacks run for their lives, lead by the relatively uninjured Lowe and Waltfeldt. Some of the knights were carrying wounded knights that fall victim to Kira or the spikes.

Behind them, Kira walked calmly through the field of spikes. The razor sharp field opened up to create a safe path for their master, allowing him to walk uninjured. His armor seem to have expanded and start spreading to his lower body as well, starting with his waist and one of his knees. But even more terrifying for the survivors, is what is being displayed behind Kira's back. Hung in a web of chains made from the chains jutting out of from his blood soaked armor, are the bodies of the barely alive Hilda and Gino, both were beaten and broken, bathed in their own blood. Still alive, but they were crucified in chains, hanged like some twisted battle standards. This 'improved' insane Kira is even worse than before. There are no more roars. No more beastlike growling. No more intimidating screams or animalistic behavior. He fights in a very human manner… one hell bent only to kill, kill, kill, and kill until he dies.

The half dead Jeremiah could barely walk, much less fight, but there he is, trying to stand his ground before this insane Dark Knight. His infamous steel skin has been partially flayed off. "You… MONSTER! GRAAAH!" Jeremiah threw his giant blade shield towards Kira. But the chains flared up again, creating a net and caught the giant shuriken-like weapon. The chains wrapped over the said weapon several times, and then, just like Gino's twin pickaxe and Hilda's great spear, Kira used the chains to wield the said weapon. Jeremiah angrily pulled out a pair of short swords and charged forward. But before he can get far, Kira suddenly closed the distance, and the last thing his left eye see was the tip of Kira's claw… plucking the said eyeball out of the socket.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH! ARAAARGHHHH!" Jeremiah screamed in horror, holding his bleeding left eye socket. As a finisher, the Dark knight swing his newly acquired weapon and cut its own original wielder's right arm, piercing through his supposedly impenetrable skin. Jeremiah was thrown off the ground, hit a rock and fell unconscious, dangerously halfway to death.

This brutality finally cemented the pilgrims' resolve: FIGHT or DIE. With that in mind, the survivors who are relatively uninjured turned back and charged towards the insane dark knight. But Kira responded with a quick tilt of his head to the side, and just like that, his chain cape flared to life, sent out hundreds of Chainwhip at blurring speed, lashing out to every direction. Everyone in range was mercilessly and brutally whipped. The air was filled with the black blurs of the chains whipping about at incredible speed, the pieces of armors and weapons shattered by it, and the red blood bursting from the victims when the chains tore through their flesh as well as the sound of their painful screams. By the time Kira was done, the ground was filled with the dying pilgrims, brutalized halfway to death, their shattered bodies lying in the pool of their own blood. The only ones still standing, the only ones who managed to defend against such brutal assault, were Waltfeldt and Lowe.

The bare chested Waltfeldt still remained standing, ready to fight, even though his last amber glaive has been completely destroyed. Lowe is still holding his Gerbera, but his bleeding hands were trembling badly, still feeling numb after blocking all that chain whips coming his way. Fact is, other than dodging and defending against Kira's attacks, they've managed to land some of their own. However, the Dark Knight didn't seem to budge, no matter how hard Waltfeldt hit him or how powerful the explosive Lowe lobbed on to him.

Kira began to take another step, but then a great spear pierced through his shoulder. The unfazed Kira turned his eyeless face towards Hilda, who somehow had managed to regain consciousness, yanked her spear and then stabbed him with it. "Don't… underestimate… the royal guard of the Clyne Family…!"

In response, more chains wrapped up around Hilda tightly until she can no longer move a finger, followed by a sickening series of cracks. Kira coldly broke her arm, ignoring the muffled scream that followed, and then brutally slammed Hilda; head first, to the ground before he sent her as a projectile, shot straight towards Waltfeldt, who caught the brutalized one eyed lady knight with some difficulty.

Lowe quickly charged forward, but Kira swing his chains around, and the blood bathed Gino was tossed haphazardly like a ragdoll. Kira used his body as a bludgeoning weapon and a human shield. Lowe quickly retracted his sword for fear of cutting one's own ally. But this gives him the chance to cling on to the chains. The chains shook Lowe and Gino several times in an attempt to throw Lowe off, but Lowe quickly slashed his Gerbera and he finally managed to cut the chains and freed Gino. The Phoenix Knight was very weak and delirious.

Kira continued his march towards the last warriors standing. Apparently he really intends to finish the job, much to Waltfeldt and Lowe's dismay.

That is… until an arrow landed on his shoulder. Kira stopped and silently plucked out the arrow. The arrow tip burns in a white flame seconds later, as are the wound. They looked at the direction where the arrows comes from and saw a large ironically-Heaven-sent Genma rush coming their way.

"Oh my… That's right… our battles are VERY noisy. I think it's a given it would attract attention…" Waltfeldt tilted his head towards Kira, wondering what will be his reaction.

Kira silently frowned behind his helmet and silently made his decision. His chains suddenly flared up and shot out to several directions, slithering through the field of battle. Once the chains returned, lo and behold, Kira had taken back all 30 Shadowforged Weapons that contained his blood and now he's wielding them all at once with his chain cape. Four spiderlike limbs extended out of cape once more and sprang the dark knight to the sky, straight towards a charging Tyrant. The monster's head were torn to pieces upon Kira's violent landing. Kira emerged amidst the rotten bile of the said monster. Several chains wrapped around both of his hands and they merged to form a pair of bastard swords. Kira jumped down from the now headless tyrants and he began his carnage amidst the hapless Genma.

"He ignored us?" Lowe looked at Waltfeldt, who seem to be expecting this.

"Not ignore us… he just resorted his priorities. To him, the larger number of the Genmas means bigger threat than a Hakutenkun and a Junk Guild chief. He'll kill them all first… then he'll return to us."

"I never thought I'll say this… but thank God those Genma came." Seriously. If Kira kept going like that, Lowe weren't sure if he can take it anymore. Now the Genma rush had brought them several precious minutes it'll take for Kira to kill all the Genma , and they can used that time to rest their muscles and come up with a plan. "What's with that armor? None of our attacks get through!"

"Oh… it gets through alright." Waltfeldt did a quick check on Hilda. She's alive, thank god. "It's just that he doesn't feel the pain coming from it."

"What?"

Waltfeldt looked at the proceeding of Kira's slaughter of the Genmas. Like an unfeeling Juggernaut, Kira leapt around the ocean of Genmas, unleashing carnage and slaughter wherever he lands, and he kept killing and killing everything that moves. Even when a hulk throw a punch to his chest, Kira simply budged slightly upon impact and then tear the Hulk to pieces a moment later. "That armor… I think it nullify all sense of pain in one's body. He's injured. Severely I'm sure. But because he doesn't feel any pain, to him it was as if he was never injured. The same deal if we break a bone or torn a muscle… his armor will quickly take immediate action to ensure that kid remained in top form to do slaughter, no matter what. The armor reinforced his bones by piercing his body with spikes and fortified his bones. It replaced its torn muscles with strands of chains acting as external artificial iron muscle strands…"

Lowe's eyes widened with horror. "But… but that means… He's… if he's injured, how came his power is still so huge?"

"Do you not recall? Shadow removed his weight suit that limited his strength. Whatever knowledge or guesses we have of his true power has been rendered obsolete. He's more powerful than we thought. And… do not underestimate the effect of losing your sense pain. Humans, in order to not inflict injury upon themselves subconsciously limit their strength. Pain is a signal used by body to signal such event. But if you lose it… you forgot what it's like to be tired or injured… a human who lost their sense of pain had incredible strength and reflexes. But at the same time…"

"His injuries left unattended and even became more severe… coupled with fresh new injuries coming from the armor itself… yet he won't feel any pain… an exponential increase in all of one's parameter… at the cost of that armor eating him alive… He keeps this up…" Waltfeldt grunted in fear as he can see more blood flowing out of the tiny chinks of Kira's Ankoku Shiki armor, a sign that its wearer are getting killed slowly inside that armor.

"And his armor will kill him first…" Lowe gave the final terrifying conclusion.

"Not if we can help it."

Lowe and Waltfedt turned around and saw Lacus and Lamia approaching them. Their eyes were determined, like women on a mission, Lacus in particular.

"Milady? Please! Find cover, this place is dangerous!"

"NO!" Lacus barked back. "I'm staying. I want to… I CAN help him."

"Help him?" Lowe was taken aghast. "How on earth are we supposed to help THAT?" Lowe pointed at the sight of Kira single handedly manhandle a Tyrant, bashing the said titan with a pair of Hulks tied by his chains and used them like a pair of squirming boxing knuckles.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE KAGE HELPED US?" Lacus roared angrily. "HOW MANY TIMES HAS HE RISKED HIS LIFE TO SAVE US? And now when he's in a mess that WE'VE CAUSED WE'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE HIM BE?"

Lowe gulped. He never knew the princess can explode like that. "I want to help my partner as much as you princess… but… we're at our limit." Lowe noted the amount of blood flowing out of the armor. The black armor is steadily being bleached red. The moment the last black color of that armor is colored red… "And so is he. Any more big injuries… and the next 'recovery' from that damn armor will surely kill him!"

Lacus gulped. She knew that all too well. "We're not going to injure him; we're going to stop him."

"C… Count me in!" Everyone turned and was shocked to find Gino still standing. And now that they noticed it, amidst the fallen pilgrims, around 6 Exorcists also get back up on their feet. All of them were worse for wear. Kisato and Liam, wounded but alive, also managed to go back in action..

"You guys should rest now!"

"No. We want to help too." Gino stubbornly refused. "He became like this because some Genma messed him up… and then you say we caused it. Hell yeah. We caused it alright! We're incompetents and we can't do anything right and end up having him do everything for us."

"If we can't be of use to him, then at the very least, we'll help him up!" The other exorcists also yelled their resolution.

"Give us your orders milady! What would you have us do?"

Lacus looked at the brave exorcists who stood up and, like her, wanted to help Kira. She looked at Lamia and Waltfeldt for support. The two nodded to her. Lacus took a deep, deep breath and exhaled. "Alright. Alright. Okay." Lacus calmed herself and then she regaled her plan. "I'm going to perform another Astral Dive into Kage-san's mind. Try to… wring out some more humanity from him. I need you guys to restrain him and lock him in place while I'm doing it." Lacus looked at the field of slaughter. There aren't many Genma left. "As soon as Kage-san killed the last genma, he will stop for one moment to catch his breath… we will use that chance and then get to him en-masse, and then we'll restrain him together. After which I'll perform an astral dive."

"But… while we restrain him, you perform an astral dive… that means…" Everyone knew what the exorcist' was talking about. That means they'll be well within the range of Lacus' miasma. When it starts, they have 5 minutes to live.

"I know. This suggestion is cruel. But… I'm asking you to trust me. Please." Lacus timidly bowed down her head. Though she's clearly far from optimistic. Like anyone would want to shorten their lives to 5 minutes just to save one insane berserker.

"Princess Lacus Clyne…"

Lacus raised her head.

"We'll bet our name and pride as Zaft Warriors… we will stop Shadow. You will have your 5 minutes."

Lacus' tears almost welled up again, but she steeled herself and bowed in gratitude. "Thank you."

The pilgrims moved to their position and make ready. All the sudden, they heard whispers in their ears.

'_Don't say a word. Don't react, just listen. Tis I, Lamia. I'm talking to you by whispering straight into your eardrum.'_

The pilgrims remained indifferent, but they showed their confirmation with their silence. Lamia continued. _'My sister's wish is sincere. And it truly tortures her to come up with the first plan. She's a wonderful doctor, but this I have to say: she's woefully inadequate in military maneuvers.'_

The pilgrims had to agree with that.

'_You guys didn't say anything earlier, but you know, as well as I do, __**her plan will never work**__. Not against an enemy like Shadow. He's crazy… but he's not stupid. So, this is my plan. If you guys ready to hear and agree to it, wink at me first chance you get.'_ And so Lamia explained her plan in secret.

One by one, the pilgrims winked to Lamia as a sign that they agreed and will do as planned. And so, they prepared themselves to make what could possibly be… their last stand.

"Lacus, get behind me." Lamia motioned her sister to move behind her.

"Lamia-chan. Remember. Stick to the plan. We go at him together."

Lamia nodded without a word. In the distance, Shadow was nearly finished. At this point, the Ankoku Shiki had completely covered his entire being, creating full body Dark knight armor. Just a small cohort of knights and a single Hulk left. Planting some of his chain appendages to the ground, Kira pull himself back, stretching the appendages until they achieved maximum tension, and he soon catapulted himself towards the doomed Genmas.

A few midair swipes and a piercing slash with all 30 weapons, and the last of the Genma turned to dust in a blink of an eye. Kira landed, and, just as Lacus predicted, he was visibly panting, albeit subconsciously. His Ankoku Shiki armor had become a full body armor that covered his entire form, keeping him going in tip top form… if only suggestively. If it weren't for his armor keeping him on a overdrive, he would be collapsing by now.

Just then, he heard another roar coming. Kira turned and saw the pilgrims are coming at him. Balling his knuckles, his chain cape let go all the Shadowforged weapons, subconsciously remembered that it's not meant to be used against human. Kira readied his chains and prepared to, at last, finish this job before moving on to the next one.

"ALRIGHT! Now come on! Before he can recover! Get him toge…ther?" Lacus blinked.

Instead of joining as one, the pilgrims spread out to different direction.

"W… What are you doing! Fight as one guys!"

But her orders were ignored. The first six exorcists quickly went to Kira from various directions haphazardly.

"COME ON SHADOW! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU, HERE WE GO!" The first exorcist unleashed a breath of volcano cloud towards Kira. Kira silently replied by unleashing a wave of whipping chains that blow away all the volcano dust and went straight to its sender. "Aw shit…" the chain whips made a short work of the exorcists and whip him apart.

As soon as Kira was finished with one exorcist, a small explosion blew up on his head. Kira turned around and saw another exorcists throwing one explosive pimple after another to his head. His chain whips flared up again ready to tear that disgusting exorcists a new one… until a God awful smell of gas reached his nose. He turned around and saw another exorcists sending wave of after wave of gas from his pores towards him. Another explosive pimple exploded right next to him… and a second later, a gigantic conflagration engulfed around him.

"Did that did it?" The blurs of over a few dozen chain whips lashing out of the smokes of explosion answered the two exorcists' question. "Well, we've tried." In resignation, they let the chain whips landed several hundred lashes upon their being.

'_See… my plan will be something far crueler to you guys.' _

Upon seeing this horrifying scene, Lacus suddenly realized the Knights had their own plan. And the only one who can hatch this without her knowing about it is none other than "Lamia! You…" But her sister was nowhere in sight.

'_The first thing is… forget trying to catch him without hurting him. Use your best attacks against him. Worry about accidentally killing him later. Though, my guess? He'll whip our arses easily.'_

Another Exorcist charged while roaring his warcry, hopping about at rapid speed. Kira easily caught the knight midair, slammed him to the ground and finished him off with a few quick swipes.

"_Instead of going at it as one like my sister suggested, the moment we start attacking, we'll spread out and attack sporadically, with controlled timing."_

Kira was just done with one exorcist, another came charging at him as a flaming boulder. Kira sent a barrage of chainwhips that first flayed the rock off the exorcists' skin, and then tear the actual person up with another barrage.

"_We'll attack him from varying direction, and time our attacks properly so that the next attack will come directly after the first, don't let him breathe." _

Another Exorcist came from below slithering sneaking behind Kira's back and he even managed to bind Kira's legs, much to Kira's unseen surprise. Kira yanked the slithering knight off him and landed a giant punch that sent him flying. "Oooh… this is gonna hurt…" As expected, Kira finished him off with a few dozen whiplashes midair.

"_By doing so, we'll split his concentration, dispersing all that focused power bit by bit."_

Gino the eagle descend at break neck speed towards Kira. Only God will ever know what Gino was up to because a moment later, Kira noticed the incoming possible airstrike and Kira sent another barrage of whips towards him. The Phoenix knight collapsed and crash-landed passed Kira's head as he transformed back to his human form. Gino, completely covered in blood, muttered with a silent smile: "Wake up… Lord… Sha…dow…"

"_Use EVERY strategy you can think off. Remember, you're all just going to buy time."_

Lacus could barely watch this scene anymore.

Kisato hop around and approached Kira from the back. But Kira was ready and sent another series of whips. The whips rip Kisato apart, but her remains turned into a mass of water. A kawarimi. The real one appeared from the opposite direction, right in front of Kira. But the chain cape flared up and automatically protected Kira, and tied her up. "I told you this will never-" Kira mercilessly sent another whiplash and blast the screaming girl away.

Lamia strategy began to show results: Kira's reaction time is visibly slowing down. It took more time for Kira to react and deal with each subsequent attacker. Even though the armor is keeping him from mentally getting tired, inevitably, his actual physical body is at its limit. The subsequent attacker can now penetrate into his range deeper than the previous ones could. And the next last attacks will be the big one.

Liam casted a big doton jutsu from the distance: "Doton, Jisshin Tou! (Earth Quake Sword)" A series of razor sharp earthen sword rumbled out of the ground and went straight to Kira. Kira reacted and sent a stream of chainwhip in a straight line that block, pierce, destroyed, and break through the earthen attack, going straight towards the caster. "I'm counting on you, Lowe…" Such was Liam's last statement before the chainwhips mercilessly rain down upon his body.

From the leftovers of Liam's earthen constructs, Lowe jumped out of the hiding and went straight to Kira. Kira, for the first time, gasped in shock. He was unable to react as his chains are still stretched so far. It'll took him but a few small moments, but that little priceless pause were used correctly by Lowe, who quickly brought down his Gerbera in a powerful horizontal slash towards' Kira's head. "PARDNEEEER!" The slash managed to shatter the upper portion of Kira's eyeless helmet, revealing the upper portion of his head. Kira's eyes were both dilated and in seed mode… until a few very small shrapnel from the broken helmet accidentally hit Kira's left eye. No matter how powerful, when one got hit in the eye, one would show defensive response. In Kira's case, his defensive response is to fall back to a considerable distance away from Lowe. His eye returned to normal with one of them was closed as it let out tears of blood.

Seeing the chance, Lowe charged forward to continue his assault. But Kira, his helmet now reduced to a fanged facemask that covered his nose and mouth, is evidently but silently furious. He instantly pulled back all his chain whips before he unleashed a massively devastating barrage of chain whips that pummeled every inch of Lowe's body. The battered Junk Guild chief was mercilessly swept aside as Lowe wondered in satisfaction of how many of his bones were broken by that attack.

And last, but not least, was Waltfeldt who charged straight on from the front door, without any strategy or trick… or so it would seem. "ORAORAORAORAORAAAAA!" Against this avatar of pure strength, Kira mercilessly sent a continuous barrage of chainwhips using all of his available whips… which number in hundreds. But Waltfeldlt, true to his title as the strongest Hakutenkun, simply endured through the attack and pushed forward, rapidly closing the distance. Seeing this juggernaut of a man, Kira escalate the attacks by grabbing nearby weapons, leftovers from the Genma he killed earlier and using that weapon he lashed out against the Dessert tiger… to no avail. The worst that Kira can do is leaving massive amount of scratches around Waltfeldt's powerful body. Gritting his fangs in frustration, Kira engulf several swords with his chains and, a moment later, they turned into vicious misshapen sharp blades. Without further ado, Kira plunged the blades to Waltfeldt…and this time, they penetrate. But Waltfeldt ignored the new fresh injuries and press on.

But eventually, even Waltfeldt has his limits. When he was halfway towards Kira, his speed began to decline. His whole body is bruised and filled with horrible stab wounds. Until at last… when he's just about a few steps away from Kira, his endurance spent and the Hakutenkun finally collapsed. Kira's eyes gleamed with visible twisted delight. The bruised and beaten Waltfedlt knelt atop the field of slaughter as he watched helplessly while the chains lifted the series of chained weapons to the sky, ready to impale him en-masse at a moment's notice.

With a speed of a twisted thought, Kira launched all blades towards Waltfeldt. Waltfeldt simply let them come as hundreds of blades punctured his massive form. When it was finally over, he looked like a pincushion. Kira simply shrugged in satisfaction.

And Waltfeldt suddenly sprang to life and grabbed all of Kira's chainwhips connected to his body and hold them all tight with his arms. Kira jerked several times to pull the chains off, but Waltfeldt's vast strength locked all the chainwhips he had in place. "Sane or not… remember boy…"

"NEVER UNDERESTIMATE A HAKUTENKUN!"Waltfeldt launched a powerful kick that launched Kira backwards while at the same time, he ripped apart all of his chainwhips in the process, effectively destroying the chain cape, his main weapon. Kira continue to fly backwards until he was caught and stopped by something… or someone.

"_And remember…"_

That someone being Lamia.

"…_you are all just __**decoys**__…"_

"And I'm the boom surprise." Lamia placed Kira in a headlock. "LIAM, NOW!"

Removing Kira's heavy padded vest that managed to protect him from the chain stabs, the still grievously wounded Liam nevertheless managed to perform one last doton jutsu: "Doton… Ishi Yosai!"

A small pyramid made of thick solid slabs of stone completely sealed off both Kira and Lamia. The ceiling was sealed tight. There's not one crack of opening in there.

"Ever wondered why no one ever feared sound?" Lamia whispered sinisterly.

Kira struggled to break free. He could easily yank Lamia off his back in 3 seconds…

But it took only a second for Lamia to complete what she had planned to do. "Because no one ever tasted it in a closed room."

And with that, Lamia screamed as loud as she ever thought possible. An enormous explosion of sound that would've ripped apart normal people's eardrums exploded from her throat. Normally the sound would only do that. But that kind of sound are being unleashed in a completely sealed room, and so they reverberated around the walls of the pyramid, amplified to destructive level, and concentrated in a space barely enough for two person. The sound didn't reach outside, but that's the proof that the destruction isn't going anywhere. The pyramid structure is like a megaphone. Kira and Lamia are standing at the heart of a sound amplifier, and the two received that amplified sound power in full. The small pyramid vibrated like crazy.

Lacus collapsed on her knees in shock and disbelief. THIS is what her sister came up with?

Soon, the pyramid cracked open from the inside, and it crumbled away, revealing Kira and Lamia. Both were clearly severely injured and very much near death. Lamia finally let go of her headlock and collapsed on her back. Her armor shattered to pieces as she fell, with blood flowing out of her burst eardrums, nose and every hole in her body. She clearly suffered massive internal injuries and fractured bones allover her insides.

Likewise, Kira stood still unmoving, but his Ankoku Shiki armor, now supporting a greyish color, is cracking from head to toe, and they looked like they're ready to fall apart in one fell swoop. But his internal body suffered more or less the same damage.

Waltfeldt and Liam stood and waited. Hoping. But their hope was dashed when Kira jerked back to life, and he started walking out the ruins of what could've been his tomb.

"Uso… daro…" Liam gaped in disbelief.

Waltfeldt chuckled bitterly. After all that… And he still wants to go on? "Okay… time to get serious." Waltfeldt get back on his feet and ready to fight for his life.

Kira took a few staggered steps… but he finally collapsed to his knees, much to Waltfeldt's shock… and relief. "Princess Lacus!"

Lacus was too disturbed by the carnage before her to answer.

"LACUS CLYNE!" Waltfeldt roared again.

This time, Lacus jerked back to the real world and she look up to see that the terrible battle is over.

"Now's your chance. Do your thing, princess."

After a few momentary pauses, Lacus finally began walking towards Kira, midway it turned into a desperate run. As she did this, she saw every people who had spilt their blood for this. All of it… ALL OF IT… for the small chance of her being able to recover what she had personally destroyed. Lacus gritted her teeth in anger to herself. This is not Kira's fault. This is hers. All of it is hers. Her ineptitude, her inexperience. 'Thank you… thank you… ALL of you! I WILL rescue Kira! No matter what!'

Lacus quickly rushed to Kira's side. Taking a moment of grievance to look at Lamia's battered form, Lacus cupped her hands over Kira's shattered self, and she also connected their forehead, for good measure. The more physical contact they make, the stronger the connection. The bigger the risk though.

"Commencing… Astral Dive!" A magical circle appeared beneath the two.

And Lacus consciousness once again entered the Astral Plain. And this time, Lacus didn't bother to stop. She went straight to Kira's domain and rather than free falling, she took the initiative and dived down straight ahead into Kira's shattered mind. "I'm Lacus Clyne. And I'm here to save Kira! Take my arms, take my legs, take whatever you want but I WILL SAVE HIM!"

But the spikes couldn't take anything even if they want to. Unlike before, Lacus's resolution is now rock solid. This greatly affected the strength of her Astral body, the spikes can't even nick it and the chains were ripped apart before she even passed through them. Lacus easily zoom through all obstacles and before long, she arrived back into that dark space. But now, unlike before where previously she had a room to maneuver around… this looks more like a prison. And then, all the sudden, a chain burst through her shoulder. Lacus grunted and looked where the chain come from and gasped in shock.

It's Shiki! And she looked worse than ever. And more pissed. The armors are now bursting out of her own body, coupled with spikes puncturing out of her armor in various spot.

"You… You're Ankoku Shiki… right?"

To answer her, Shiki launched another chain that painfully burst out of her skin and pierced Lacus several more times.

"I don't want to fight you anymore. And I know I deserved this." Lacus admitted. "I should've known you were trying to protect Kira more than anyone. I came along and ruined everything."

Hearing the conviction, Ankoku Shiki grew more wrathful and lash out against Lacus, ripping her body apart.

Lacus grunted at the immeasurable pain, but she did nothing to stop the punishment she so rightfully deserved a hundred times over.

On the outside, blood trickled out at the corner of Lacus' lips.

"I… deserved… to die… and you… have the right… but please… hear… me… out…" Lacus tried the best she could not to be overwhelmed by the pain of having her mind torn apart. "I… can save him… I can… bring him… back…"

The mute Ankoku Shiki glared through the ribbons covering her eyes.

"Listen… listen to me… these spikes… these chains… they are the source of Kira-san's worst memories… but that can't be all! I don't believe there's not a single happy memory in his heart. There must be something… You know this! There's more to him than just anger and hate!"

Ankoku Shiki tilted her head in disbelief. She swept her hand angrily. What's the guarantee that Lacus won't make things even worse than they already have?

"I don't have any guarantee. I wish I can say to you please trust me… but that's impossible. I've made such a big mess."

Shiki gave Lacus the bird. She got that right.

"But I know you want to protect Kira. Distrust me if you want, but please… I want to help Kira just as much as you!"

And for a moment, Shiki contemplate whether she should help her… or tear her to nothingness. After a minute of thought, Shiki waved her hand, and a portal leading to a light opened up.

Lacus smiled in relief and bowed down in gratitude to Shiki. But the Spirit of the Sword had a few last words. She swiveled her arm and sent a chain that hung on Lacus neck to send the message LOUD and CLEAR:

Mess him up again, and I'll kill you, bitch.

Lacus nodded. And as soon as Shiki let her go, she went even deeper into Kira's mindscape. Simply put, the mind where Shiki reside just now was the conscious level. Now she went deeper and deeper into the sub-conscious level. If she theorized correctly, that's exactly where she can find what she needs. Deeper and deeper she dived down… until she landed on a world filled with orbs of various colors. Lacus looked around wondering where she is. All the sudden, a bright ball with khaki color hit her chest, and a memory burst into her head:

"_Haaai! Irrashai masen! Welcome to Amate-ramen! The best noodle in Orb!"_

And then the image was gone. Lacus blinked several times. And then she realized… this is it! This is what she's looking for! This is a reservoir of Kira-san's memory! All of it stored here in this memory bank deep in his subconscious level! Now she need only to find the strongest, brightest and happiest memory she can find and brought it up to surface, to conscious level.

Lacus continue to fly through the reservoir. She flew carefully as to not collide into other memories. Rule no 1 in human mind Astral Dive: you're essentially a thief breaking and entering a person's house. This brought the word intruding on someone's privacy to a whole new level! These orbs are Kira's memories. Orbs with bright light and colors are happy memories. A gloom and dark colored orb means the opposite. If she wants to, Lacus can see all of Kira's darkest secrets, destroy and wipe out all of Kira's memories… 'or a simple peek on some Japanese food recipes…' Lacus stopped short at that thought. She wasn't tempted on mind wipe or some dark little secret for some blackmail material… but that… that sounds a liiitle…

NOOOOO! FIGHT IT LACUS! DO NOT FALL INTO TEMPTATION!

But JUUUUST a Liiiii-tle peek…

NOOOOOO!

Lacus would be LYING if she said she wasn't interested on Kira's past self after that accidental revelation: Kira a Japanese who is a waiter in some Japanese food in a Japanese Restaurant living in Japan. To an otaku like her, that's like blaring a red flag in front of a raging bull. Finally, it took every ounce of her self-restraint to get back on track.

But maybe I can find some memories about…

DO NOT LET THE DEMONS WIN!

"**Oh my… we have a visitor, I see." **

Lacus jerked in surprise as she turned around and saw a blue haired man, with differing eye color: one blue, the other yellow. Or so she thought. The man is a man… but for some reason, Lacus can see behind the man a silhouette… of an enormously huge and even more exorbitantly powerful existence. Something about the man's aura compelled Lacus to descend, drop down to her knees, and bow down in respect and utter the words: "I'm humbled in thy presence."

"**What would a magus be doing in here?"**

Lacus remembered her purpose here. "I'm here… to help Kira-san."

"**Help him?" **The man was amused, in a sarcastic way. **"And why would you want to do that, Princess of Zaft? Haven't you done enough damage already?"**

"So I did. That's why I'm here to take responsibility. I… I want to help him. And…" Lacus paused for a moment… and stated. "And I guess a part of me kinda wanted to take Kira back to Zaft. See if I can… see if I can ask for his aid to help me. A man of such vision and stature…" Lacus didn't mince word to beautify her other underlying desire. A young man of vision like Kira, speaking in a podium in front of the High Council, backed with his incredibly beyond belief bloodline limit that will earn him instant support from the knighthood and the people… that's a potent political mix any politician would love to get their hands on. But Lacus now knew it was just a wishful thinking. After what she saw, Kira would sooner lined up all those politicians and execute them one by one rather than talking with them. And Lacus was ashamed that a part of her who is well versed in the dance of politics had even thought that way. "I'm sorry. It was selfish I know… but still…"

The Man eyed Lacus closely with lips parted in surprise. There's no lie in her words and she blatantly admitted her other underlying goal. **"You're an honest girl, Lacus Clyne. Naïve… and slightly on the… foolish side. But you're an honest fool. Reason enough for me to give you a chance. But you have to understand." **The man pointed up. Lacus bent her head up and gasped.

A black hole. A gigantic black hole in the sky, attracting… no… spitting out dark black memories out, and into the portal that led to the consciousness. "That's…"

"**The root of Kira's darkness. The origin. And as you can see… it's huge."** And even that was an understatement. In sense, if the other bright small orbs around Lacus are small planetoids… then the darkness… is an entire light forsaken solar system. A giant dark hole in a world, surrounded by an enormous number of gloomy dark orbs of terrible memories. It's been sending one orb at a time to Kira's consciousness. **"Luckily he's unconscious right now. When he wakes up, the memory literally floods out. And you've seen what becomes of him when that happened. But, as you can imagine, you don't gather that much darkness in you overnight. You're looking at an accumulated rage, anger, and hatred beyond reckoning that has been going… for years. A good portion of his life, to be precise." **

"My God…" Lacus clasped her mouth in horror. "Kira… you… what on earth did you do to deserve this…?"

The Man didn't answer, but he didn't look at Lacus in the eye either. He quickly went back on track on Lacus' grand plan to save Kira. **"You want to use Kira's brightest and happiest memory to… reboot his humanity… well… that's a good plan." **The Man nodded. **"But even if you can heal him now, the darkness will never disappear. It will someday re-emerge again. It will NEVER heal unless you take the whole thing back to its roots. But… your **_**people**_** have been giving him one reason after another for him to… well… to add to it. He takes as much pain in hurting others as he is when being hurt. And with each… transgressions… and retribution from his part… the darkness continues to grow and now we can't even make the heads or tails of it." **

Seeing your friend tortured to death in front you, your home destroyed, subjected to constant perversion of maniacs when he was underage… Lacus shook her head in sorrow. A lesser men would break completely or be out for blood. But Kira… he killed so many of his own kind for revenge… and still he was saddened with each kill. God… why did you torture a man like this in such a way? "You… are you… some kind of… Kira's inside caretaker or something?"

The Man tilted his head and chuckled. **"I suppose you could call me that…"**

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING TO STOP WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Lacus roared in anger.

The Man was undaunted and replied calmly in sorrow. **"Even if I want to… no matter how much I try to stop it, eventually it'll come to this. Kira was like a bomb waiting to explode."** The Man crossed his arms. **"A dark past is a dark past. Kira was trying to bury that away. But… eventually they will come a time when you had to face the music. And I can't help him there."**

The Man followed. **"You're a good doctor… but healing a human's mind… is not the same as healing a human's body. You can search the whole wide world for some miracle medicine… and you'll never find a cure for a shattered mind and mutilated spirit." **The Man waved his hand. Something bright began to move towards them. Something warm… and kind.

It even attracted the depressed Lacus. The memory is… small… the size of a man's head… but it glows very brightly. The brightest of all happy memories. Like a tiny sun. "This is?"

"**If that giant dark hole is the root of Kira's darkness… this one… is the exact opposite. This is what you're looking for. Kira's happiest and brightest memory. The root of his humanity."**

Lacus smiled in relief. She stretched out her hand to reach for the orb, but the Man stopped her.

"**You really want to rescue him?"**

"Yes!"

"**I'll hold you to it. Deliver this to Shiki. She'll know what to do with it. She's been with Kira's consciousness for quite some time now, she knew Kira's mindscape better than anyone."** The Man motioned the orb to Lacus. **"And one more thing. Right now, you're an astral body in an Astral Plain. Anything you think will manifest physically, and it may affect this memory. Happy thoughts are welcome… but not negative. That includes fear, anger or despair… well you know." **

"I know!" Lacus cheerfully answered as she was as happy as she could be. With this she can definitely save Kira now. The thought was so uplifting, it seems impossible for her to generate any negative feeling. Lacus caught the orb and cupped it in her hands. Lacus was surprised at the sensation of holding this memory: it's so soft and fragile like it will break with the slightest pressure… and yet… it glowed so bright… so strong… What's more, it felt familiar. Somehow… it akin to that… Bright Being who helped her earlier when she first dived. And the memory that came with it…

Kira blowing up a birthday cake, followed by clapping hands from what seems to be his parents… and a young Athrun, and… 'Lennore Zala?'

Lacus blinked in slight surprise. That memory just now… When Kira spoke of losing an important woman to the pilgrimage… he was referring to… Lennore Zala? Lacus couldn't imagine what kind of relationship Kira had with her… but… the expression that Kira made in that memory… so full of life… so full of hope… so full of happiness… No wonder this is his happiest memory. Yes. This will DEFINITELY do the job.

And then, suddenly, everything began to move again. The Orbs of memories were getting agitated. The dark hole began to send in more and more of dark memories into Kira's consciousness.

"**Kira's waking up. You must hurry. Don't let any of those dark memories touches you princess. Kira's memories have been mostly an ugly sight these days. I don't think you can call yourself human if you smile at them."**

Lacus nodded and without further ado she quickly floated away, going straight into the portal towards Kira's consciousness.

**00000000000000**

Outside, the team who handled Kira began to awake, one by one. All of them were horribly injured and a bloody mess… but they're still alive. Liam, the only Junk Guild member still standing is also taking care of the ransacked-to-Hell but still alive and kicking Lowe.

Waltfeldt still looked like a pincushion, but he refused to let the weapons be pulled out of him until the surgeons are up and around. However unlikely that maybe. Lamia, in particular, had the worst out of them all with fractured bones everywhere. But, as Gino checked her vitals, "She's in no danger."

"Good." But Waltfeldt's heart skipped a beat when Kira began to stir slightly. And Lacus is still connected to him.

Every survivor gulped in sheer horror. If Kira woke up insane again… they're not sure they can take this anymore…

"Hurry up girl… hurry up!"

**00000000000000**

Lacus, with Kira's brightest memories in her hands, zoomed past and ahead of a stream of dark black memories. Lacus didn't know and does not wish to know what kind of pain Kira have I those memories, and she can't let them touch her either or all this has been for nothing. Even worse, the flow rate of these dark memories is increasing. Kira must be close to waking up. After much difficulty flying past all the moving dark orbs, Lacus finally reached her destination. Already she can saw Shiki was waiting for her.

"SHIKI-SAN! THIS IS IT!" Lacus fly faster in excitement. The glowing bright orb is shining in her hands. She stretched out both of her hands, showing the glowing orb to Shiki.

Shiki also stretched out her hands, preparing to take the orb. The Orb was just seconds way from her hands.

Lacus cheered. "Yosh! With this, Kira-san will be back to nor-"

Until a zooming black orb suddenly get in her way and hit her by the chest.

And the memory that came with it…

The sight of Goud Veia, with blood flowing out of his disemboweled guts, and Kira, (Kage) lifted a sword over his head, in preparation to behead him.

And Lacus' heart practically stopped for one second. '…Kira-san… Veia…sama…?'

The orb in her hand twitched and the glow dimmed slightly with a spark of darkness… from Lacus.

At the same time, it finally reached Shiki, and the spirit of sword quickly caught it. Upon reaching Shiki's arms… or to be more precise, upon reaching the domain of Kira's consciousness, the orb shined brightly. So bright it knocked away Shiki's blindfold and mouthgag.

**00000000000000**

Lacus was also forcibly pushed out of Kira's mind. But not without having the image of Veia's demise imprinted on her mind. 'No… No… way…' Soon, Lacus returned back to her physical self. Horrified and disoriented, Lacus jumped away from Kira and fell on her back, deliriously crawling away in shock.

"Lacus? Did you do it?"

"No way…no way… that was… just now… that was… no way… no way…" Lacus clasped her cheek; tears began rolling down her eyes again. "No… No… That's… that's impossible… Kira-san… Kira-san…"

"Lacus? Something wrong?" One look and Wlatfeldt knew right away there's something terribly wrong with the girl.

But then, their attention was attracted when they sense movements, coming from Kira, who had finally regained consciousness. Except the fact… he start growling angrily.

"Uhh…" Just hearing those growls was an instant clarification for Waltfeldt.

"**GRhhh… GRhhhahahh… GRAAAAAGGHH!" **The **still **insane Kira roared angrily.

"And we're back to square one!" Waltfeldt gritted his teeth. This is just like the beastlike Dark Knight from the first time with the roars and the animalistic behavior. "Is this guy's insanity incurable?"

Upon seeing what happened, that's when Lacus realized what happened… and what she had done. "No… that's not it…"

The insane Kira shrieked incoherently, grasping his head and slammed it to the ground several times in obvious pain.

"I did get the right memory… but at the last second… I…" Lacus remembered that last image… the image when Kira was about to end Veia's life. At that time… at that one time… Lacus… was shocked, and felt betrayed. In just a single instant, for just one single moment her desire to help Kira vanished momentarily, replaced by anger and horror. This sudden shift affected and corrupted the root of Kira's brightest humanity. And Lacus had shoved that slightly corrupted happy memory into Kira's heart. The result… "…light and darkness are now fighting inside him… but… the light itself is also… weakened… it was corrupted by a slight darkness… and now it's tearing his mind apart…"

"Corrupted?" Waltfeldt looked at the horrified Lacus. "Why was it corrupted?"

"It was corrupted because…" Lacus trembled in horror. She had this one chance. ONE last chance to save Kira… and she blew it again. "Oh God…"

The maniacal Kira lunged towards Lacus on all fours, intending to so some serious harm.

"Princess!" Waltfeldt quickly rushed in between Lacus and Kira and lunged towards the insane Dark knight. The two collided again, but unlike before, due largely to Waltfeldt's injuries, the result were even as the two warriors were stopped midair and landed on their feet, wrestling with their arms interlocked. Kira and Wlatfeldt gritted their teeth, trying to overpower the opposition. But then, Kira's chain cape suddenly regenerated to a small chain scarf, and they wove together to form a large skeletal clawed hand that quickly grasped Waltfeldt's face. "Grhh!" With his three arms, Kira lifted Waltfeldt of the ground and then, with another roar, perform a German surplex that slammed Waltfeldt head first to the ground. This, coupled with other numerous injuries, knocked Waltfeldt out of the fight for good.

Kira roared and his chain scarf splintered away and mercilessly slapped everyone in vicinity, leaving just Lacus, alone and defenseless. Kira approached the tear-eyed Lacus. His Chain scarf extended a whip and slither towards Lacus before it bind her hands and lifted her up until her feet was off the ground.

Flashback ends…

Kira put a chokehold on Lacus and yanked her up until she's hanging right on top of him.

Lacus looked at Kira's insane purple eye. She had this one chance… one LAST chance to return a soul… to mend a broken mind… one terrifying image, and she may have extinguished and even corrupted this man's humanity beyond recovery. She didn't help him… she ruined him. After everything he had gone through… after everything he's done to them… and she failed him. Lacus laughed bitterly. What is this all talk about wanting to change Zaft's decadent society for good? She turns out to be no better… no… she's the worst of them all. They broke him… and as if he hadn't had enough suffering, she hammered the final coffin nail personally to Kira's soul. Lacus didn't resist as Kira's grip on her neck tightened. She deserved this. God, she deserved this a hundred times over. May her soul rot in Hell. Tears fell ceaselessly from Lacus' blue eyes, falling on top of the unflinching Kira's face.

Kira retracted his other claw, fully intending on slamming it to Lacus' chest.

"Kage-san…" Tears just won't stop falling from Lacus' blue eyes. "I'm sorry…" Lacus didn't expect to be forgiven, but her lips instinctively spoke the word: "I'm so… so sorry…"

Kira growled and gritted his fangs. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" And with no one to stop him, the Dark Knight roared and shoved his clawed arm to Lacus' chest.

Or rather, it looked like it was shoved to her chest, but merely pierced through something on the frontal part of Lacus' miko robe… and penetrated a small creature… bearing a small face on its back.

"Eh?" Lacus gasped.

Kira growled and took away the creature from Lacus's chest, accidentally tearing apart her miko robe, revealing the cleavage of her breasts. It looked like a spider… with a fragment of Kira's face on it. Lacus gasped. That's… the Doppelganger? A small piece of the creature must've stuck on her clothes when it was first destroyed. But… Kira noticed it… and took it away from her? Then… that… means… Lacus looked hopefully at Kira's eyes, but found only insanity. No… Kira haven't recovered yet… but still… he's fighting it! He's trying to be sane again! "Ka… no… Kira-san? Kira-san you're there?"

Kira growled angrily in pain, but he clearly responded when someone called him with his true name for the first time in what felt like an eternity. **"Gr…** Grgg…"

Before Kira or Lacus can do anything, something burst out of the ground and hit Kira's waist. Kira choked and looked at what hit him: a wooden root. A mass of black thorny wooden root, woven and merged together and formed a road. A large road. The ground next to them where the roots burst out collapsed, showing a tunnel.

Kira gasped and looked at the dark tunnel… something's coming…

And that something… is an enormous chariot, pulled by four enormous horse constructs with blades on their heads, formed by bones and muscles. At the helm… was the Lifeless Lord, sitting on his throne. Kira's eyes were transfixed at the Lord's form, emanating an aura that made the Lord's attire ever clearer. And something clicked. Of course, that was a split second before the horses rode over Kira and trampled him mercilessly under their stomping hoof, followed swiftly by the chariot's massive wheels that grinded him to the ground, dragging him for a few meters. The chariot dragged him across the ground before the Dark Knight finally fell off the chariot, whose wheels left behind a trail of rotten tracks – messed up when they dragged Kira around. The Chariot stopped a few meters away from Kira's battered form. Everyone who saw this gasped. Lacus was horrified when she saw the brutal attack. She wanted to rush over to Kira, but something stopped her legs.

A few moments later, the Lifeless Lord rose up from his throne and observed the surroundings.

Everyone gasped in horror. First, the chariot was gigantic. Significantly larger than the previous one they've encountered… not to mention it was far more heavily fortified. Unlike the previous chariot, which looked like a normal demonized chariot, this chariot look… surprisingly human? Very few distortions, except the fact that its crew were fused to the said war-wagon. But the dark aura trailing on its enormous spiked wheels are evident enough of its corruption. The car of the chariot looked like a small fortress on wheels and it was split into five compartments, with the Lord's throne at the center compartment, and each of the other 4 compartments surrounding it were 'manned' (technically, the occupants were fused) by 2 heavily armored knights carrying spears, manned several small multi bolted ballista, inbuilt into the chariot. It's colored in blood red, sporting two enormous wheels, twice as tall as a man, at the front and two smaller ones at the back. The front wheels were incredibly thick, as it was made of metal with spikes lining up its tires, and in addition to a massive scything shank on the wheel's axis, it has four Tristan cannons encircling the said axis of each of the frontal iron wheel, jutting outward to the side. The horses that pulled it are also enormous. 1.5 times bigger than normal horses. The Chariot has two enormous yoke inbetween each pair of horses hanging by their back, each sported a cannon barrel, granting two forward cannons, and a pair of gigantic bayonet spears on each cannon for piercing power.

An unearthly huge chariot heavily armed to the point it being too ridiculous to be true. But even the intimidation that came from seeing this enormous construct fell short at the aura of its master. The Lifeless Lord stood up from his throne, and suddenly, everyone felt short out of breath and they can't understand why. This is the exact same Lifeless Lord that they encountered earlier… so why does it feel to be something entirely different? Unlike the previous Lifeless Lord, the Lord truly exhume an aura of regality, with a pressure of a vast abyssal demonic power emanating from every inch of his body that seem to distort the atmosphere around and knock the air off the sky, hence their difficulty to breathe. Truly worthy of being called the Lord of the Genmas. Waltfeldt was also quick to note that this Lord wield a different weapon than the previous one. Or more like, he carried different types of weapons: a broadsword, a halberd spear, a set of bow and arrows, and a whip, all packed up on his throne.

The Lord observed the surrounding, noting the large number of casualties: so many wounded… all because of one madman. **"Well… this is definitely not what I had in mind." **

"Not what you had in mind Huh?" Waltfeldt was outraged. The bastard still had the gall to say those things when he was the first one who drove the poor boy to insanity… or… did he?

The Lord lifted the misshapen spider-like creature with Kira's face. The doppelganger squirmed in his hand. **"You mean this guy?"**

And suddenly, Waltfeldt understood. "That was… he copied you?"

"**Doppelganger. A high level demon with intelligence that can copy everything it saw and touched in shape, form, memory and skills." **Everyone who heard this statement jawdropped. They fought a copy… so this is the ORIGINAL Lifeless Lord. No wonder it felt so different! A Raven, the raven who spied on them in the beginning, landed on the shoulder of its one true master. And just like that, the raven expanded and became a feathery demonic pelt over the Lifeless Lord's armor. This gave him an even more kingly form, further fortifying his position as a Genma Lord of the Undead. **"Unfortunately… he was not that smart. He had this compulsion to copy everything that is even remotely stronger than him… like me… and the boy. Problem is… I said he's a high level demon… as far as intelligence goes… but he's a lesser weak demon. A lot of things are more than remotely stronger than him. And so he had a tendency to bit off more than he can chew." **

"But you… that demon… he…"

"**I sent him of course. To measure your strength, living ones. To see how powerful you are. You actually passed. With flying colors."**

"And why would you care about what happened to us?"

"**Nothing."** The Lifeless Lord turns out to be as emotionless as its lapdog. **"You people… are morsels. From the point of view of a Genma such as me. You guys are food. First class quality. But… food needs preparations. If the ingredients aren't good, then your food won't taste good either, no?"**

Waltfeldt didn't know if he had to feel disgusted or honored. "So… you really think this whole thing… as a cooking preparation or something?"

"**Wrong. I take you all very seriously. I will not enter a battle with you without knowing what you are truly capable off. And seeing all this… I daresay I would've enjoyed our battle too…"** The Lord looked once again at the black figure that is Kira. **"But the fool took things too far." **The Lifeless Lord squeezed the squirming Doppelganger in his hand, as if wanting to crush him in anger. **"Who would've guessed so much damage can be done by one insane boy."**

Agree. One insane boy with a superweapon and a crapload amount of power at his disposal, and their pilgrimage was shot to hell.

"**You guys are no longer fit for battle. Injured, half dead… my army could easily destroy you all in one day. Even you, Andrew Waltfeldt. It doesn't matter if you're a Hakutenkun. The current you is not my match."**

"Oh really? Why don't you get down here and let me show your royal assness a thing or two!" Waltfeldt angrily cracked his knuckles.

"**You might think things will be a lot faster that way, but I would call that barbaric. And barbarism deserve… undeath. You… had proven that you are NOT a barbaric lot. My taste is refined for a far more artful battle. And I spared you all for that purpose. To tell you all that you no longer face a mindless rabble. Hopefully, this knowledge will make your struggle to death a far more worthy in our battle."**

"He's right." 

Everyone stopped moving and looked at the speaker. Lacus' heart skipped a beat in joy. The Pilgrims stood aghast. Waltfeldt angry frown turned into a cheerful surprise.

It was Kira. His eyes opened, and he just spoke coherent words… he's still wearing the grey fractured armor-what's left of them anyway- of the Ankoku Shiki, but he's sane at last. "Don't fight him, Waltfeldt-san… you're injured. Severely. I made sure of that. With your condition such it was, he'll mop the floor with your ass."

"Oh… my…"

The Lifeless Lord exhaled. **"You're a tough one, boy. You're sure I have not turned you into one of us?"**

"My heart still beats, no." Kira tilted his head. His body doesn't feel any pain but… Kira knew his body more than anyone. "However… I'm surprised."

"Errhh… the guy just steamrolled you with a gigantic chariot… and that only surprised you?" Gino blinked with a smile plastered on his face.

"No. I'm only surprised at how much **you've** changed." Kira jerked towards the Lifeless Lord.

Now everyone's attentions are shifting back and forth between Kira and the Lifeless Lord. Wait… they know each other?

"**I don't know you."  
**

"Course you don't. I've changed a lot over the years. So did you." Kira sighed. "But… taunting… sending expendable pawns to gather information… making early assumptions… bragging… I remembered you as a more humble man who never does things like that. You always say: never assume. The first commodity a commander must collect is not troops, not weapons… not even supplies… but knowledge. With knowledge, a battle, even a war, can be waged-"

"**-fought, and won before the battle itself." **The Lifeless Lord finished it for Kira, realizing the boy was reciting his own words… back when he was alive. A spark of humanity returned to the Lifeless Lord's empty eyes. **"You… who are you?"**

Kira snorted bitterly. Slowly he got back up, but he was not strong enough to stand on his feet, so he sat on the ground, staring at the Lifeless Lord. "I had dearly hoped that I never get to see you on this cursed land. Because if I did see you…then that means my greatest fear has come true. Lady Lennore really is dead."

"Lady Lennore?" Gino looked at Kira in shock. "You mean Lennore Zala? The Grand Priestess Lennore Zala?"

"Yes." Kira looked at Waltfeldt. "Waltfeldt-san… you're NOT the first Hakutenkun to be sent here."

Waltfeldt frowned and gasped in shock at what Kira meant. Yes. There was once another Hakutenkun sent here… that… means… Waltfeldt looked at the now familiar looking Lifeless Lord in horror.

"Lord Shadow… you know him?" One of the Exorcists gasped in shock.

"Actually… I'm more surprised of the fact that you guys DIDN'T know him. You all should be."

"Wha…" The knights of Zaft were now really confused.

"Guys. Do you remember during the early decades of the Bloody valentine war we were always get hit hard by the Alliance due to their cannons? We didn't develop our own artilleries back then because we don't know how to fit them into our codex… And then around 30 years ago, this man arrived. He joined every military branch of Zaft, and then he quit after outclassing all of its instructors… he has all the specialties and skills of all 8 branches of Zaft military forces, he even have the powers of all five Elemental knights to top it off. Naturally, he was given the rank a Hakutenkun, and with that he modernized our army, starting a booming of artillery development." Waltfeldt wanted to punch himself in the face for not recognizing this man a little earlier. This guy is a national hero, a legend on par with Goud Veia for God's sake!

Kira followed. "This man did something never done before. Together with Lennore Zala, He's the one responsible of revolutionizing and modernizing the Codex. Modifying it to suit the changing of warfare's face from bows and arrows to cannons and gunpowders, as well as adding in a lot of new and improved knowledge into it. You guys were trained by your instructors… your senior knights… Well, every senior knight that lived today from every branch of Zaft military arms has, at some point, been trained by him. You could say… he's the father of all modern day Zaft military warfare. And for that, he's unclassifiable to any of the eight branches of Zaft's military arms because he can fit right into any of those branches… and instead he was given a title of his own. He later joined both of Lennore Zala's pilgrimage. Returned on the first… and on the second… well… here he is…"

Now every Zaft knights knew who the Lifeless Lord really is.

"…**Former Hakutenkun, royal Guard of the Zala Family, **andthe legendary** Grand Knightmaster, Ray Yuki.**"

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

This sub story basically tells the same story as the previous one, but this one was told from the point of view of the Samurais – as well as what the hell really happened that made them a bunch of God Damn lunatic battle maniacs – at least from the point of view of the Great Empire.

Sengoku Period

Part 2: Samurai Side

It all started, with a caste of warriors who were known by a different name once before, in a language now lost in antiquity. At that time, the world was still young and weak. Demons can penetrate into the human world as easily as one walk through open doors. Though they cannot manifest physically, they can subtly manipulate possess mortal beings to do their bidding. Even with that, the Demons were able to sow chaos and destruction through their human pawns. It was dark era. And the Great Empire of the Onis and their mortal protégé, the Human race, were the only thing that stands between survival, and eternal damnation. And so began the Great Crusade: the time of chaos and endless war, when the Great Empire expanded their borders to conquer all known worlds and safeguard the land from the demons. However, it was also during this time that the Onis began to diminish. And so an army unlike any other were created and assembled. An army of very versatile super soldiers capable of surviving impossible odds in any situation, the first and last line of defense against demons. They were taught to feel no fear or pain, with an unflinching loyalty to the White Emperor. It is said that each one of these warriors is an army of its own right. A single one of them was enough to mount a one man invasion and destroy an enemy encampment. An entire army can overturn an entire nation in one day. The only thing that limit their power… is their lack of strength in numbers. This army was created during the time when the Onis are on a slow path of extinction. So these warriors were created under the principle of quality over quantity, compensating the fact that the Onis had lost their strength in numbers.

The bravest and brightest of these warriors are Izanagi and Izanami. The two saw how their proud caste is on a slow path to extinction, while the enemy still so vast and continue to endlessly encroach their borders. Unwilling to forgo their seemingly eternal mission to vanquish these enemies, Izanagi and Izanami had a bright idea to use the humans. The race that, supposedly, was destined to replace them as the caretakers of this world. Izanagi and Izanami intend to create an army not dissimilar with their own, but composed of humans without sacrificing any reduction to the quality of this army. To do so, they need to gather humans with a very specific genetic makeup. Such was the Oni's knowledge that surpassed all mortal knowledge; they can differentiate humans down to their genetic code. At that time, humans with the required genetic code they need are rare and hard to come by. But gather them they did. And once everything is ready, Izanagi and Izanami began training them the same way they would train their own kind. Pit them against impossible odds; augment their bodies with drugs and inhuman training regimes… excruciating surgical process that fortify their bones… and various other methods, but above all, the ability to control a melding of physical and spiritual energy, Chakra. The candidates were in droves of tens of thousands… but the survivors are only in the dozens. But the result, at least to Izanami, was worth it. These warriors are just exactly like what she wanted. They were as powerful as the original Oni variants. Although… the human's mortality was a glaring flaw, she considers that matter to be moot. If needs be, she's prepared to send an entire squadron of these human warriors on a suicide mission to ensure success. Hopefully, with any amount of luck, enough warriors will survive the gauntlet and returned back alive to instruct their juniors. Regrettably, so far there has been no such luck.

However, Izanagi does not share the sentiment. This fatality rate was considered it unacceptable. The loss of each of these warriors was not easily replaced. And even if he didn't send his warrior progenies to suicide missions, the rate at which they're getting killed far outpace the rate they are being replenished. And so, Izanagi surmised that the only way he can ensure their survival, was to create a pure breed. A seed that will allow the race which has this rare genetic code to multiply themselves naturally, without fearing the thinning of the said race. Izanagi decided to cross breed these people, by taking a human bride. After several cross breeding and some genetic alteration, he succeeded. A race of humans with this rare genetic code now existing naturally within their genetic makeup was born. Izanagi named these people, the Japanese. When Izanami learned of what Izanagi has done however, she was furious. So she too assimilated with the Japanese, but if Izanagi's joining gave them a gift, she laid them a curse. A curse of rage and madness are planted in their subconscious mind and were set to manifest at a random time. They could manifest during childhood or when reaching adulthood, or even when they're still in their mother's womb. It's a wild card value. And the chance of it appearing increases the more they engage in violence. These people became extremely ferocious, yet extremely skillful warriors. Izanagi found out about this flaw and tried desperately to reverse Izanami's curse, by also teaching the human warriors about art, philosophy, and above all the concept of honor and loyalty, in the hopes that it will help them suppress this terrible curse by redirecting some of their powers to something less violent. Unfortunately, at that time, the world at the time was at constant turbulent war. And they are in need of warriors, not poets. Eventually, Izanagi and Izanami spend the rest of their lives hating each other, trying to undo each other's work, and they died as such. Yet they were able to keep their enmity a secret. A mistake that would prove fatal in later years. The command and training of the Samurais were later passed on to another Onis who would take up the mantle to continue their work… unaware of the dark flaw.

The combination of super human physical capability, skills hones to perfection, incredible reflex, masterful use of chakra, innate instinct for combat, bloodline limit (in some of them) all this were amplified by the brutal power increase that was brought about by the all consuming rage of Izanami's curse. The power of these Japanese warriors now far surpassed their predecessors. They are always outnumbered, but impossible odds never stopped them, or rather… can't. It is said that with a single sword in hand, these warriors are far more destructive then a volley of cannons. And when Izanami's rage overcomes them, they're nigh unstoppable and will not stop until they're dead. During the clamors of a worldwide unification war of the Great Crusade, none can tell or differentiate when these Japanese are just courageous selfless warrior… or a rampaging suicidal lunatic. But this flaw will eventually manifest itself ever more clearly during the peace time that followed after the Great Crusade was ended. As a gift of their meritorious service, the survivors, what's left of the warrior caste were given a land in Japan, after the name of their race. A land where they can start fresh, and lived the rest of their life in peace. But Izanami's curse forced the Japanese to continue to seek fights as an outlet to their rage… manifesting in battle lust. They will fight and fight, all for the sake of becoming the strongest, and they will continue to do so even during the era of peace. This resulted in a seemingly never ending conflict in the land of Japan. The Japanese refused to receive any aid or meddling from the Great Empire, who, by that time, has been run mostly by the mortals. All envoys that demand peace from them were rejected. The curse of Izanami's rage has gone too far deep and infected everyone. Left with no choice, the mortal caretakers decided to isolate the Japan Island. This escalate the violence in the Japan island which eventually imploded and reached its zenith during the 1000 generation long Sengoku Era, or the Warring States. Isolated and out of contact from the influences of other race, the Japanese adapted by holding on and develop what they have already known, the teachings of Izanagi, with an interesting result. Izanagi's and Izanami's legacy did not cancel each other out or corrode one another… they combined to create a culture. A civilization of warriors who lived by a stringent code of honor that they considered worth more than their own lives. Following the way of warrior, Bushido. The training system had become a lifestyle. The warrior caste finally had its name: to serve, or in their tongue: **Samurais**. Their whole life is now dedicated to serve an ideal… a code of personal honor. Or to serve another's code, if the said code are worthy of their service, all the while to achieve their desire of becoming the strongest. This sort of mindset turned the Japanese Samurais into some of the most powerful warriors the world has ever seen.

It was also during this time that Shinobi also came to prominence. The Samurais realized that there's something wrong with them. A power beyond their control is manipulating their minds, sending them to into an uncontrolled berserk fury. The Samurais learned to moderately control the rage of Izanami's curse, using their principles of loyalty and honor (which was taught by Izanagi) to anchor their sanity, thus enabling them to use that curse to their advantage in battle. But there are also those who tried to completely suppress it. And for this, knowing that violence and frontal combat will trigger the rage, this caste of warriors chooses a more stealthy and subtle method to wage their wars by hiding in the shadow and strike unseen. Meditating and stilling their emotions, these shadowy warriors were trained in the assassination arts and came to be known as Shinobi. The Shinobis also developed and enhanced the Chakra technique of the Samurais. With cold calm mind, they can now bend elements, creating a spell casting technique the world has never seen before: Jutsu. While initially there is a great concern over the Shinobi's role and their 'unorthodox' ways… which seems to be an anathema to everything a samurai believed in. But with time, and unquestionable fact that the Shinobi can clearly control the Curse better than the Samurais ever did, the Samurais finally welcomed this new stealthy warrior caste, and it wasn't long before the two integrated each other's skills and techniques, as well as countering one another. Samurais implemented Shinobi's jutsu and their ways of completely suppressing the Izanami's Curse, to a certain extent, and there also Shinobis who walked the path of Samurai while maintaining their stealthy ways. When Shinobis began employing poison gas, the Samurais developed gas mask. When Samurai develop heavy chakra armor, Shinobi employed explosive tags. In this way, the two castes of warriors' skills and abilities develop rapidly through a healthy competition. Samurais will fight in the open as the sword and shield of the army, Shinobis will strike with precision from the shadows like needles and scalpels. Samurais and Shinobis dominate the society and became the backbone of every aspect of the country: society, politics, military, organization… The Greatest of the Samurais were given the title Shogun, and they are the rulers of the society.

Despite this cultural development, warriors who know not how to be at peace will always needed an outlet in form of war. With nowhere else to go, the splintered factions, each led by its own Shogun with their own beliefs and ideals, make heavy use of Samurais and Shinobis and waged war upon another, with the simple goal of uniting the land of the Rising Sun under their banner. It end when there's only one last shogun standing and created an era of their own where they ruled. For a time… until infighting and battle lust tear the era down. So far two eras had passed, and the Japanese are in danger of going extinct completely. The previous two eras, the Oda era and the Toyotomi Era were destroyed in such a way. The Oda period, a militaristic government that lasted for 50 generations was being destroyed when their shogun was killed by its vassal, its successor, the Toyotomi era saw only one shogun managed to rule for one generation until he died in his deathbed, but the inheritors fought amongst themselves and tear the country apart once again. They've rebuilt, stronger than before… but now, the current Era, the Tokugawa Era is in danger of suffering the same fate. And then… help came. A mysterious group of people arrived at their doorstep. They were unlike the people of the land of the rising sun, but they speak their language, act like them, some even lived among them and others gone so far as to settle down and even married with the locals. They spoke of the ocean. Of the lands beyond the borders of the land of the Rising Sun across the blue sea. At first, they were considered insane and delusional. After all, after 1000 generation of living an isolated life in one country, the thought of going outside had since passed living memory. The Japanese had always thought that their world… the land of the Rising Sun is the only world there is.

However, the seed was planted. Mockery and disbelief turned to bewilderment. Bewilderment turned into interest. Interest bred curiosity. Curiosity escalate into a thirst to know more… and suddenly, a new fever pitch of the words navy, ocean, ships and anything sea related became the new trend that ravaged the country. For one moment, all the haze of combat was suddenly lifted out of the eyes of the maddened warriors. For the first time in 1000 generations, they set aside all enmity, united together to understand a simple truth: they are not alone… and that they, at the whim of external forces, are prisoners. Prisoners for a sin and a flaw that was not of their making. If they don't break free… they will die. And conveniently enough, several… ancient manuscripts were found. Its contents are now recognized of pertaining to schematics of battleship designs. Many more discoveries were made, pertaining knowledge of seamanship, weapon designs, even tactics. They were gathered and then put together. They were battleships unlike anything they've ever seen, for if their traditional ship used wood, these ships used metal. Unlike anything they (and unknown to them until much later, the rest of the world) had ever constructed. They have little experience in ship manufacturing, but it was clear that this is a vehicle used to traverse the seas. And if the seas were meant to be traversed, it was clear that out there, there is another world, another land beyond the land of the rising sun. And with that the decision was made. To encourage diversity, the Samurais and the Shinobis were split and given free rein to develop what they consider their ideal naval ships. The Samurais created metal plated, fully armed battleships that can withstand heavy attack and pay them back with interest. Shinobis develop ships that can submerged underwater, and then bring out precisions strikes and then hide down again in the abyss. The Japanese poured with little resource they have left to construct one fleet. Just one fleet of ships composed of 3 battleships and 8 under-ships…AKA Submarines. When it was ready, the fleet set out with one purpose: to break free.

At first, the expedition was a peaceful one. They hoped to find new lands, new resources so that these spoils can support their dying land, keeping it alive. But what awaits them was the hostility of an entire naval might of the Great Empire, the Empire that had isolated them for 1000 generations. But this only serves to prove that the Japanese were being imprisoned. The desire to know more suddenly became the desire for vengeance. The first assault was towards the naval guard whose base situated in Pearl Harbor, destroying all the vastly inferior battleships of the great Empire and then, when it comes to men to men battle, they let loose the wrath of Izanami's curse in full amplifying their 1000 generations worth of fighting experience and prowess. With a fury pent up for what seem like forever, the Samurais, the Shinobis, the Japanese were prepared to unleash their wrath upon the world. The whole island finally goes to war. In response, the Great Empire unleashed the full might of their naval prowess. Having little to no opposition in the sea for centuries had made the naval guards of the Empire weak and decadent, relatively speaking. In stark contrast, the only profession that the Japanese had known in the last 1000 generations… is war. A war that they now wage, for the first time, not amongst themselves… but to other nation. A great battle was fought between the military might of the whole world… against the children of Izanagi and Izanami. The two great Onis may always been at each other's throat… but they looked after their children that day.

To be continued…

**00000000000000**

"Just tell me the truth… did I really saw what I think I saw?" The teary eyed Lacus asked.

Kira stay silent for a few moments… and then unveiled the truth: "I killed Goud Veia."

**What if…**

Kira knelt before the casket

The pillars of light of the sanctuary were swirling violently

**The things that you believed in…**

The Shockwave rippled across the ground

All seven sanctuaries on Junius swirled.

**Is a lie?**

The Lifeless Lord jerked his fist.

Kira roared as he slammed his left fist to the surface.

**Chapter 30: **

**A Little Truth and A Great Lie**

"Either way… whatever happens, this is going to be the last time I will help you guys."

The pilgrims were surrounded by thousands of heavily armed Genmas.

"From here on out… the fight is on your own."

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

Ahh… the beauty of a character with very little role in the original series. In the anime, Ray Yuki is just some character in the background destined to die and/or forgotten. Though at the final episode of the anime, he's the guy who later got shot by Patrick Zala, and then shot Patrick himself before dying! The poor guy gets VEERY little development but still enough that he got his own page in Gundam Wiki. Long live wiki! Long live Free Information! Mwaahahahahahaha…

Which means I can put whatever the Hell I want into his background. And so I uplifted the guy to a Genma Hakutenkun, a super knight with the abilities and skills of all 8 Branches of Knighthood

R&R please. This fic get surprisingly few attentions…


	30. A little Truth and a great lie

Kage/Shadow is Kira – but on this particular Arc, and to capitalize the fact that this is a Kira-Lacus fic… I'm writing him as Kira, but others will still call him Kage/Shadow.

We writers sometimes got hit by what we all call Writer's Block. I've had it a few times so I know. So I guess I'm getting hit by what I would call Writer's burst. Ideas just popping non stop in my head… and I can jot them down with impunity. Let's see how long this speed spurt in update rate gonna last.

This is a very 'calm before the storm' chapter. No action. But there's a LOT of information here, so get ready for some headache.

And thanks for Lyndine for pointing out such an important inconsistency of the years. That mistake has been rectified: the canon years is Kira had left the Zala Household for 8 years. I'm fixing the previous chapters as well. Sorry about the confusion.

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

**00000000000000**

Every army always brought some surgeons with them in a long military campaign. The Pilgrimage was no different. There are surgeons that came along with Lowe's Junk Guild team… and there are also surgeons that were brought along with the Zaft Knights. Whatever the case, it is also a given that in war time, Surgeons also doubles as a veritable fighting force. To fight when the time calls for more fighting and less healing.

In Junius, the Surgeon found themselves… shall we say… out of work. Surgeons are doctors. And in sense, a doctor's job is to keep people alive. Though, at the current age's medical knowledge, the ways of helping people are quite limited. Mostly are only about treating traumas, dissection, amputations, and such. In Junius, just one scratch from a Genma and the fate that awaits you is death. And there's nothing even the best surgeon can do about it.

Things don't change even when Shadow came around and give a little help. The surgeon remained jobless… but not because they cannot be saved but because they have no need saving! The Knights were doing SO well… there are no casualties at all…

Until today.

In the aftermath after Kira's rampage, the casualty number skyrocketed. Everyone, and by that, it means EVERYONE, including the surgeons themselves… were all wounded.

Somehow… the Surgeons managed to tend to themselves… giving enough patchwork to themselves so that they can give other pilgrims some medical aid. But with so many wounded… the Surgeons' hope for recovery are bleak. They projected at least half will lose their lives. And so it is with a great confusion and bewilderment… when they handed the report to Waltfeldt. And all the Hakutenkun has to say is: "…seriously?"

"There are over 400 of us… and we're all injured, no mistake… but… ignoring the varying level of severity of the injuries… we have no casualties. No one… died. Or in danger of dying."

"You mean… after all THAT…" Lamia remembered the carnage that ensued: the flowing blood, the spikes, the flesh ripping… "And no one get killed or dying?" Lamia choked in her bed. The Doctors diagnosed all her bones were fractured and she had a serious internal injuries on some of her organs. She had it bad, mostly because of her own Suicide Sound bomb attack.

"Yeah. We're just… severely beaten." Even those who were consumed by the gigantic pillars of spikes were found okay. Badly injured… but okay. Some, like Jeremiah, lost a limb or two. But they were in no danger of losing their lives.

"I see…" Waltfeldt nodded calmly, as if he had been expecting this.

"You're not surprised?" Gino had one of his arms (his wings in animal form) on a sling.

"Look at me. He turned me into a Swiss cheese. Made a sheath out of my body for over 150 weapons… and none of them hit my vitals."

"Quite frankly my lady… the one who's getting the most injuries… are you… and…" The surgeon remembered a terrifying sight and he just couldn't take it anymore. He ran to the back and vomit.

"500 men… all brutalized by an insane psychopath… and we have Zero casualties…" Waltfeldt shook his head in disbelief. "We owe him a freakishly huge debt."

Right after the massacre, Kira aided in finding the Surgeons amongst his victims, ignoring Lacus' protest to get him treated. But Kira refused to stop until he made sure all the surgeons were found and ready to work… in some capacity. After which, that's when he finally decided to stop and let his wounds get treated.

A little while earlier…

"Be careful. I know my own body more than anyone. I'm practically being stapled together by my armor right now so it won't be a pretty sight…" Kira sighed. "In truth I doubt your surgeons can help me at this point."

"Just shut up and let me treat you!" Lacus barked angrily. "I'm… I'm a doctor!"

Kira looked at Lacus. It seems she was really desperate to help him. "I don't think even doctors can…"

"She can." Lamia muttered. "My sister… before she quit due to the progressing of her miasma… she's the best doctor in the whole empire… nay… the whole world. If there's anyone on this earth that can help you… it's her."

Kira looked at Lacus trembling figure. "It's gonna be an eyeful."

"I'll deal with it." She was on the verge of crying now.

But Kira wasn't sure. "Let me give you a sneak peak." Kira did something to his chest armor. He plucked out a piece…

And a fountain of blood splattered on a shocked Lacus' face.

"**GYRAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH!" **Even Kira was shocked that he can scream that loud, terrifying nearby survivors… if they don't faint first at what little they just saw. "Holy SHIT that hurts… this armor is really keeping me together didn't it?"

But the stunned Lacus didn't let out a sound nor share the jovial sentiment. She was wrong to be concerned or worried. She should be TERRIFIED. What Kira just showed her was something she would only see… in slaughterhouse. The kind of things you see when animals are being hanged: pieces or red meat and bones… and… and… innards…

"My tent. Get it ready. I'm operating you." So is the Princess' ultimatum.

**Chapter 30 **

**A little truth… and a Great Lie**

Inside the tent…

Lacus cupped Ms. Pink in her hands as she fell on her back, hugging the pink ball close to her chest, trembling. "I'm scared… Ms. Pink… I'm really… really scared…"

"**I WON'T ACCEPT THIS! HARO! I WON'T ACCEPT THIS! HARO!"**

"…Lily."

Upon hearing the magic word, Ms. Pink once again transformed back into the body double of Lacus. **"Yes, Lacus?**

"Bring them out."

"**Bring who out, haro?'**

Lacus glared to her naughty subordinate. "Your friends that you've been carrying with you for over 4 years."

Lily's eyes widened in delight and then she giggled. **"Ahh… I got found out I see…"** Lily shook her head several times, and from the flowers growing out of her hair, other haros suddenly popped out. 11 of them with varying colors. They all began shouting and cheering loudly: **"Lacus! Haro! Lacus! Haro! Lacus! Haro! Haro! haro!"**

Even Lacus, who was so down until a minute ago, was rejuvenated once again. "Hai. Hai! Alright settle down now. Settle down! Oh dear." Lacus giggled at her cute looking spherical friends, dancing and hopping about so wildly.

"**It's been 4 years since you last used them, haro. They're very excited. I don't think you'll be able to keep their mouth shut haro."** Lily chuckled.

"4 years… you're right… it's been 4 years…" Lacus sighed. 4 years ago, her miasma had escalated to the point it has reached a dangerous stage. She can no longer be close to her patient any longer than 10 minutes. That was the day Lacus realized her days as a doctor is over. Or so she thought. "Krona, Scalpel."

The silver colored Haro, Krona, turned briefly into another copy of Lacus, but her pink hair were bound together in a single long braid. And then, she turned into a small silver colored scalpel that fly around and then landed perfectly on Lacus' hands. Lacus looked at her old scalpel. She began using shikigami based equipment when her touch began to infect normal equipment. "4 years and you girls still respond to my calls as if it were yesterday." Lacus playfully eyed Lily with suspicion.

"**We're constantly on alert, haro."** Lily returned her master's smile in the exact same playfulness. **"In case someday you found some cure… or that suddenly you are in need to heal someone again."**

Lacus placed the scalpel near her face. Her other arms… the tools of the trade of every doctor… she felt like she just got her lost limbs back. She threw the silver scalpel back to the air, and it transformed back into its Haro ball shape. Lacus bent down and raised her fingers and smiled in all seriousness: "I guess today's that day… make me proud, all of you. This is a very difficult and a very problematic surgery we're about to have. Haro?"

"**Haro!"** All 12 Haros, Lily included, replied with vigor.

And Kira chose that time to walk in. Upon seeing the 12 haros, Kira tilted his head in confusion. "Did I take the wrong turn somewhere or…"

"No. This… is your surgery room. And these… are my assistants." Lacus waved her hands around the Haros gathering around her. "Now lie down." Lacus motioned at the bed.

Kira did as he was told. But before Lacus can begin, Kira warned her. "Let me warn you again… it's a bloody mess… I'm swimming in my own blood here."

"I'll deal with it." Lacus groaned. "Now… here's what we're going to do: we're going to open your armor, one section at a time. Okay? You open a section… I'll take care the injuries in that section… and then we move on to the next. Clear?"

"Got it."

"Okay… give me a minute." Lacus took a deep, deep breath… 'Remember… biceps… remember what you've learned… ulna… remember… the sound of human heartbeat… radius… the sound of human vital signs… flexor carpi radialis… breath rate… pronator teres… the pulse of human organs… flexor digitarium superficialis…' As if sensing their mistress' needs, the haros became silent and they circle around Lacus, lining up in a prearranged location… Lily stood at Lacus side, being her main assistant, and one black haro peculiarly situated at her back. "Okay… I'm ready… Asta, mask." A green haro turned into a facemask that covered Lacus' mouth. "Krona, Scalpel. Megi, light. Gienny… sedative." The silver colored Haro, Krona turned once again into a scalpel, Megi, a crimson haro float up and glow brightly; providing lighting for the operating table, and Gienny, the navy blue colored Haro opened her mouth. Inside, there's an ominous clear colored liquid substance. A green mask emanated from the open mouth of Gienny and Lacus placed it before Kira's mouth.

"What's this for?"

"When you open this armor, we all know it's going to hurt. A LOT. It'll hurt you so much, the shock may cause you a cardiac arrest, your muscles will contract simultaneously and your other wounds will be worse off. This is an anesthetic. It'll dampen the pain… a bit. I need you conscious, Kage-san."

"I don't know what the hell that means but… as the doctor ordered…" Kira's no doctor, but since he's amongst a regular visitor to surgeon ward, and a friend of him wishes to become one, he's been hearing a lot of medical stuff. And yet, Lacus spout things that he had never heard of before. Sai really gotta meet this girl. Kira grunted, and the fanged mouth guard of Ankoku Shiki fell off, revealing his severed mask. Lacus didn't bother unmasking him, seeing it's already full of holes, and so she shoved the gasmask to Kira's mouth as is and let him inhale the anesthetic. Suddenly Kira felt really lightheaded.

Lacus held the scalpel and placed it before her nose. She closed her eyes… concentrating. "Let's begin. Kage-san."

"Okay…" Kira gulped and removed a section, and the wounds sealed off by the Ankoku Shiki bursting out, followed by a tremendous amount of pain. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!" Even with the painkiller… the pain was murder.

Blood splattered out on Lacus' face. Apparently she's gonna be showered a lot by Kira's blood today. As soon as Kira took off a piece of his armor, the sight was enough to give Lacus a whole new meaning to the word: Bloodbath; because that's exactly what she's getting. Blood just won't stop bursting out of Kira's ravaged form. But Lacus ignored the blood. She had entered a mindset of a professional medical woman intending to save the patient. Lacus coldly and professionally ignored the horrifying sight before her. Scary and gory sight is the least of her worries now. The Ankoku Shiki armor had pierced Kira over and over again. It's like his whole body is riddled with gunshot wounds. Fortunately, she didn't have to pull out any projectile out. 'Patient suffered multiple deep penetrations with sharp objects. The most common cause of death is loss of blood due to severed arteries. Naturals will die if he loses over ½ of their blood. Advanced can withstand slightly higher loss of blood… and Kira-san…' Lacus remembered that little time when Kira loss more than half of his blood. Kira's regeneration power defies the norm and so… '2/3? No… 3/4? Nah. Assume 2/3. Patient has a time of 10 minutes before losing consciousness… and then death. So during that time…' a second later, Lacus began to move… at an unbelievably fast speed. 'I had to insert the forceps into his wounds, find the veins, and suture it!' "Krona! Forceps! Barbara, strings!" Krona swiftly transformed into a pair of forceps and Barbara, a yellow haro let out strings that Lacus pinched with one of the forcep and with that, the work begins.

Lacus plunged both silvery medical utensils and the strings straight into one of Kira's stab wounds. One forceps rummaged the insides of Kira's body until she found a severed vein, and with the other forceps, she loosened the strings around Kira's blood vein, made a half a knot… and tied it up. First blood vein sutured. All this under 10 seconds and with blood still splattering on Lacus' face.

Kira, through the throngs of his pain, can barely see Lacus' hands moved in a blur. She's like performing shunshin with her hands. Kira opened the left side of his chest, and there about 12 stab wounds in there. Lacus was operating all the 12 stab wounds… at the _same_ time. He could see arrows in flight, but Kira could barely follow Lacus' hand movements. 'Good… God…'

"First wounds, veins sutured, ligature complete." She finished sewing one wound in barely under 30 seconds. And another, and another, and another… all without her speed showing any sign of decreasing. By the time Lacus had closed the twelfth wound, barely 8 minutes had passed. And with that, Lacus was done with one wounded section. "Gienny, keep up with anesthetics, okay, Kage-san… let's move on to the next section. And don't feel shy to scream like a girl."

"Just… don't call me a girl." Kira groaned in pain.

"Take a deep breath." Request ignored.

Kira inhaled another batch of painkiller… and then removed a section, with another splatter blood and a fresh painful howl.

Everyone outside Lacus' tent winced as they constantly hear a series of the inhuman screams coming from Lacus' tent. Problem is the doctor and the patient just couldn't help it.

It was as if there's not a single vein in his body that wasn't cut. Lacus had lost count on how many severed veins she just sutured, how many cut wounds she had ligatured. Some of the stab wounds were so close to each other she couldn't sew them, and so she had no choice but to cauterize them with the aid of Megi, at that point Kira HAD to scream hysterically. Every inch of Kira's body was lacerated with cuts and burns. His bones were practically in pieces held together by the said armor. If the Ankoku Shiki really is the only thing keeping his body in one piece, if it was cancelled wholesale, Kira will instantly turn into a bloody mush. Every time they have to take out the armor and heal Kira's wounds one segment at a time, each coupled with an abominable amount of pain to Kira that Lacus couldn't imagine. Several times, Gienny had to pump Kira full of anesthetics, and still it was not enough. After Kira took off another armor piece, the pain was enough to finally knock him out. And once Lacus had finished with that section and she's about to move on to the next, Kira was still unconscious. Lacus had no choice but to peel off the Ankoku Shiki armor forcibly herself. And the pain sent Kira screaming back awake.

Lacus weren't joking when she said this will be a difficult and problematic surgery… Lily, Lacus' main assistant, had to work hard to keep Kira's vitals going and provide Lacus with everything she needs. Water, sweat mop, etc. Krona continuously transformed into various cutting utensils: scalpel, scissors, etc. Lacus also had to summon two more of her assistants, the twin Lea and Rea because it became even more difficult for Lily to restrain Kira alone each time he struggled out of control.

Lea and Rea are twins, coming out from a single grey colored Haro. Both looked exactly alike with their hair are exactly like Lily (and by extension, Lacus)'s except that their hair sport fewer flowers, and that it's shorter than Lacus' at shoulder length. Both wear the exact same grayish white princess dress, as well as draped in an identical long cloth. The only noticeable difference is that the two sported flower out of one of their ears, and both had dichromatic eye color. One blue, one red. But one sported the flower and the red eye on the left (Lea) the other on the right (Rea). Both quickly helped Lily and restrained Kira on both arms, and Lacus pried open another piece, earning another bloodsplatter to her being and another hysterical painful scream from Kira. The two Shikigami had great difficulty restraining the said patient. And then the process repeated itself: Kira fell unconscious due to the pain, forcibly woken up when Lacus applied even more pain when treating his wounds, and then he fell unconscious again only to be woken up again and again. Lacus had no choice. If Kira fell unconscious, she may lose him forever.

"BLAAARghh…" One of the knights listening to the brutal screams coming endlessly from Lacus' tent just couldn't stand it anymore. Even just listening to the man's scream was horrible enough… just what it's like in there? Blood just keep splattering and marred the insides of the tent. Seeing the extent of Lacus' treatment to Kira's injuries… one can't help to wonder…

Are we the victim… or is he?

**00000000000000**

Hours later, its evening time, and the screams finally stopped. Lacus' private tent is now completely smeared by the stench of blood. Liam, Hilda, and Waltfeldt, who had recovered enough to walk, decided to take a look inside the tent.

"Milady?" Hilda, her head bandaged, swallowed a gulp. "Milady are you okay?"

No answer. That was a direct order for Waltfeldt and Hilda to went in and find out what's wrong. When they get inside, they were welcomed by a God Awful stench of thick blood on the atmosphere. And if the smell weren't enough horror… the sight that comes after takes the cake.

Lacus' private room has been bleached completely red. Even the ground was also red. The operating room was once Lacus' sleeping chamber, and now they looked like something from the slaughterhouse. And there, lying motionlessly on bed… a misshapen human body, covered in blood stained bandages from head to toe. A grey colored Katana, also covered in blood from top to bottom, rested below the bed, that being Shiki, hence the bandaged figure could only be its master. Next to him, was Lacus, sitting limp on a chair, seemingly unconscious with empty eyes staring up to the ceiling. Her arms outstretched to the side, limping lifelessly. Her hair, her clothes, even her face… were all stained red with blood. The only thing that is moving in that room is Lacus' shikigami Haro servants: Lily, Rea and Lea, who were cleaning up the bloody mess, the aftermath of the messy operation. The other haros all lying motionlessly like a pile of lifeless multicolored balls beneath Lacus' seat.

Upon seeing the princess in such a lifeless state, Hilda quickly rushed in to help. But then, her feet stomped on a sickening squishy sound…

Hilda looked down and… a small chunk of flesh. Very small. Like a layer of bloody bacon. But… it's a flesh. A _human_ flesh.

Hilda quickly rushed out of the tent and vomited. Everyone gaped at the sight of a battle hardened warrior like Hilda spilling her guts out and they became even more unnerved at what hellish sight awaits them in that tent.

The sound of Hilda rushing out was enough to catch Lacus' attention. She tilted her head weakly to the side and faced the door. Once she saw it was just Waltfeldt, and Liam with Lamia vomiting outside, she smiled and giggled. "Aahhh… Waltfeldt-san, Hilda-san, Liam-san… konbanwa… Tee-hee… what a bloody mess."

"Princess…" Waltfeldt gulped. "Are you… alright?"

"I'm just veeeery tired right now. 4 years I haven't been practicing… and I'm a little out of shape." Lacus closed her eyes and smiled in content. But her smile was just a façade. Her entire body is hurting. All her muscles were torn apart due to her extremely rapid movements. She was so dead tired and her cramped limbs are screaming agony.

Waltfeldt could guess as much, seeing the slight swelling on Lacus' slender arms, but nevertheless, he didn't see any more serious injuries that require the attention of a surgeon and so he let it slide. He looked at the bandaged human shaped flesh on the table. It's hard to believe this is Shadow. "Good God…" What's even more amazing, unless Waltfeldt's eyes deceive him, he can see Kira's chest moving up and down.

"He'll live." Lacus snickered.

"Wh…"

"Believe it or not… he'll live." Lacus smiled reassuringly. "As unlikely as it seems. He'll live."

"Are you sure he's not zoan?" Waltfeldt just couldn't think of any other reason on how a human, even an advanced, can survive something like having your whole body punctured with spikes, and still be alive.

"Sa-naa?" Lacus was almost ready to drop, but remember one more patient that may need her attention. "How's… Lamia?"

"The surgeons doing everything we can. She'll be fine. Though, she'll still be weak. But… I don't think you're needed, milady." Hilda happily reported. As soon as she heard her sister's okay, Lacus' relieved expression quickly switched to one ready to sleep. Seeing this, Hilda can clearly see that their presence is disturbing the Princess. She needed rest. "I will prepare the commander's tent for your chamber, Milady."

"No need, no need… I wanna… sleep… hereeezzz…. Zzz… zzz…" And off she goes to her well-deserved slumber. A satisfied smile plastered on her lips.

"**It's a mess but… it's a successful operation, haro."** Lily noted happily. Likewise, Lea and Rea also nodded and echoed: _**"Successful operation, haro!"**_

"And what about…" Hilda was about to say a few words about Kira, but Waltfeldt stopped her.

"Shush, Hilda. They're both are in need rest and recovery. We'll let it pass for tonight. Anything we can say can wait until tomorrow." Waltfeldt also added mischievously. "And don't worry about it. The boy won't be able to do anything even if he's conscious."

"I'll just put these here then." Liam slowly placed what's left of Kira's old garments: the horribly ragged black Captain's coat, under Kira's bed, right next to Shiki. It's the coat that saved Liam's life, but it belongs to Kira anyway.

And so they all leave the two to their rest.

**00000000000000**

Hours later… at midnight…

The bandaged figure that is Kira opened his eyes and realized his predicament: he was practically mummified. 'I… I'm still alive?'

"**You can thank the girl for that."**

Kira blinked. And a moment later, he's inside his own mind again, he returned to that dojo in the sky… except the sky is not so blue anymore. Several small cracks can be seen spilling out darkness. And that enormous darkness at the end of the dojo had seem to grow… bigger.

And there he saw them. One, he already knew. The Man. Still standing as usual.

The other… to his shock… was unmistakably Shiki… but… something's different. A while ago she appeared as a child with a ridiculously long hair… now… she's a full adult. That ridiculously long and beautiful rainbow hair remained the same, and their length is now proportional to her height. Though they're still incredibly long, reaching all the way down to her feet. She's dressed in a Japanese Kimono, colored in red, with the stripes of blue on the left, and the stripes of green on the right, and one large black ribbon at the back, the colors of her four forms. The only flaw… was a long flock of black hair braided on the left side of her face. They were tied together with chains. The chains of Ankoku Shiki. She smiled at her master.

"Shiki…" Kira remembered the Hell that Shiki had gone through during his… insanity. "I'm sorry… I'm so… sorry."

"It's okay Master. I'm the one who should be sorry. I hurt you that much…"

But the man doesn't think so. He was clearly angry. **"If you continue to be like this, Kira, it won't matter how much life you have or how strong your regenerative power is. You have to stop this destructive way of fighting!"**

"It's not like it's his fault! If it weren't for that stupid wench…"

"**That stupid wench is the reason Kira's alive right now."** The man scolded Shiki to silence. **"If it weren't for her giving you non stop medical treatment, even your regenerative power won't be enough."**

"My God…" Kira shook his head in horror. "Was it that bad…?"

"**She practically had to sow you back together one vein at a time." **

Kira gulped.

"**Go ahead and see for yourself."**

And Kira was back to the real world, jerking awake. Slowly, he began to feel the condition of his body. He felt weak. Very weak. Weaker than he's ever been. And yet, he can still move. Slowly, and with much difficulty, Kira get up. He was bandaged multiple times. Some of them were loose, and his whole body is like a mass of swirling bandages. His face is still masked, but now with bands of bandages. Kira lifted his arm… was he always this thin? He turned around several times and saw Lacus, fast asleep, lying on a chair with her head tucked down. Her arms subconsciously huddled around her body. No wonder. It was kinda cold here. The bandages and the ointments kept him warm.

Kira slowly get down from his bed. His naked feet touched the ground, firmly. Kira get up, and after briefly wriggling his toes, he slowly began to move. He can still walk. But he had to do so very slowly, dragging one foot after the other. For a moment, Kira was somewhat grateful that he's an Advanced. Natural humans wouldn't be able to stand, much less walking around. Kira slowly approached the sleeping girl that is Lacus. Then he turned around and saw his coat. Kira took the coat and surprised at its ridiculously light weight. And then he realized, usage of the Ankoku Shiki had filled it with holes and tear apart all the chain mail inside it. Now it's just an empty normal cloth. Which is perfect.

Slowly, Kira draped the cloth over Lacus' sleeping figure, giving her the much needed warmth.

"Ng…ngggnnn…" For a moment there, Kira thought Lacus would wake up, but she simply smiled and subconsciously huddled herself, enjoying the warmth of his coat, and continued her slumber.

Kira smiled. He then slowly make his way out of the tent and upon getting out, he saw a small encampment. Its inhabitants were clearly in their room, nursing the wounds that he had inflicted upon them. No guards as they too are wounded. Apparently they won't need it after all. 'Thank goodness, lord Yuki hold on to his words.' It was a Miracle after all. There they were, at the mercy of the most powerful Genma Undead they've ever encountered… and they managed to extend their lives for a fighting chance.

_Flashback, that afternoon…_

"Good God… Ray? Is that you?"

The Lifeless Lord, now identified as Ray Yuki the former Hakutenkun looked at his former fellow comrade in arms. **"Andy… you look terrible."**

The response merely served to horrify the Zaft knights who had read the Hakutenkun's exploits in history book. When he was young, legendary was the only word capable of describing his feats. The title Knightmaster was given to him, because he was indeed the master of all knights: Emerald Knights' basic combat skills, Onyx Hassassins assassination expertise, Ruby Exorcists demon warding, Magus spell casting, Forge Corps Legion industriousness and artillery use, Amber Fangriders beast mastery, Sapphire Bladebanes sword skills, even the might of the long lost Diamond Doom Troopers, topped off with the powers of all five Elementals Knights… To face him will be like facing the entire Zaft military might condensed in one body. As he grew older, Ray Yuki spent his time more of instructing young knights like them.

And that was when he was alive… now he's an undead… 10 times the strength of that is enough to make one die of fright. Yet, now there are 2 souls that do not show fear in the face of such overwhelming power.

Ray looked at one of those souls.** "You… how do you know me?"**

"8 years is a long time, Lord Yuki." Kira muttered. "Thanks to that infamous chariot of yours I get another jog and a blast from the past…" It's true. Kira was already half sane when he took out the doppelganger from Lacus' chest. He was remembering a happy memory from the past… and then another literally came charging at him and steamrolled him. "How many times have I rode that chariot together with you?"

"**Rode my chariot…" **Kira isn't the only one who's getting his memory jogged up. The Lifeless Lord looked at the boy again… his purple eyes, his dark brown hair… and at last… he remembered him. First He remembered a genius raven haired boy who studied under him… and he remembered another equally brilliant boy who always stood by the raven haired boy's side… He used to give them a ride on his chariot every time they finished his chores. And he remembered the mother of those children… Ray looked again and in realization, saw the boy he knew in the man before him. **"You…"**

Kira smiled weakly beneath his mask. "It's been a while."

"**You've grown up, boy."**

Kira chuckled.

"**Where's Athrun? Is he around here somewhere?"**

"No. He and I… we split ways."

"**Odd. You two are the best of friends… I hardly if ever see one without the other."**

"It's been 8 years, my Lord. Things changed."

The Lifeless lord studied Kira's damaged armor, and he remembered the amount of havoc it had caused in the hands of its master. One boy can out best over 500 crack troops… and even wrestle with Waltfeldt. Insane or not, that's quite a feat. **"So it has…"**

Everyone felt like they're just getting bombarded by a ridiculous amount of information in that little exchange of words. First, Shadow knew the legendary Knightmaster from when he was alive, quite possibly, had the honor (that kings would kill for) to study under him. Second, he is… or was… the best of friends with the famous Athrun Zala and thirdly, he clearly had a strong connection with the Zala family. All this only amount to a question that has been brewing up inside them ever since they first saw him: Shadow… who the HELL is he?

"Are you here to finish us off?" Kira went straight to the point.

"**Originally I intend to have my men to do it… but now that I know that it's you… I'm thinking I should do the job myself… for old time's sake."**

The pilgrims gulped in fear. They're all wounded and dying. There's just no way they can survive. "But… you're a hakutenkun…"

"Former Hakutenkun. Now just a sack of reanimated flesh. He's as likely to kill us all as to eat us." Kira coldly glared at the speaker, terrifying the said person to silence. "Don't expect mercy or sentimentality here. These monsters don't have that anymore."

Upon hearing this, the Lifeless Lord tilted his head seemingly in shock. Apparently, even though Kira had said they have no emotion, there are some bits and pieces of it left, no matter how warped they are. **"Surprising. Such ruthless conclusion. Is this really the same crybaby kind hearted meek boy I remembered you to be?"**

Lacus looked at Kira's terrifying and ruthless visage. A guy like this… was once a crybaby, meek, and above all: kindhearted?

"Like I said, Lord Yuki. 8 years is a long time." And Kira already entered his battle mode. A ruthless murderous aura began to emanate from his form.

"…**you do realize to fight me means certain death?" **The Lifeless Lord jerked his fist. **"Even if you aren't one foot away from your grave, you will never beat me. I'm an immortal living dead."**

"And I will live forever, yadayada blablablabla. I've heard this rhetoric before." Kira waved his arm; a few chains burst out and plucked 5 Shadowforged Weapons, pointing them menacingly to the genma Lord. "You know what I think? There's no such thing… as immortal."

Lacus gasped and once again she remembered that last image… the image of Kira finishing Veia off… could it be?

"I'm here too, Ray." Waltfeldt slammed his fist together. "I can still fight! You KNOW I can."

Ray knew that all too well. But right now, his attention was focused on Kira. **"What on earth happened to you boy?"**

Kira didn't answer. Lacus knew the answer but she knew she didn't have the right to say anything.

Ray wanted answers. Fortunately, he knew where to look. The Doppelganger in his hand squirmed, but Ray tightened his grip until he draw some black blood. And then the memory that the doppelganger absorbed from Kira went into his mind. And Ray saw everything, including THAT. Ray looked at Kira. **"You… you have… this 8 years… no… you…"**

Kira looked at the slightly shriveled doppelganger and realized Ray had absorbed the knowledge from the lesser demon. "Oh come now. Don't tell me even when you're an undead you're gonna say something as cheesy as I'm sorry."

The Genma Lord became silent. Kira was right. He felt nothing. No sorrow, no anger, nothing. He was hollow. So, instead, his next emotionless question was based on logic. **"But after so much crap happened to you… why do you still want to help them anyway? Why fight for them until you become… like this?"**

Everyone looked at Kira. But the boy didn't answer.

Ray looked at Kira and then to the pilgrims, and then to Lacus' priestess garments. And for a moment, Ray can see the image of Lennore Zala in Lacus. **"Could it be… for her? For lady Lennore?"**

Everyone gasped. Particularly Lacus. 'So that's how it is…' Another thing became clear. Having seen the inside of Kira's memories, Lacus now understand why Kira wanted to help them. Lacus remembered that image of Kira's birthday celebrated with the Zalas. It wasn't just because of his own innate kindness and his desire to try and forgive his kind… it was also the memory of Lennore Zala, the woman that Kira cared deeply. Kira saw Lennore in Lacus. And so, Kira's protecting the pilgrimage, as if trying to redeem himself for being unable to protect Lennore's doomed pilgrimage, 8 years ago.

Silent for a few moments as neither side moved. Until finally, Ray break the silence. **"Strange."**

Kira and Waltfeldt blinked.

"**I thought… I can no longer feel any emotions… and yet… I'm feeling something… this feeling… I cannot understand." **the Genma Hakutenkun tucked his head down. **"I can still feel the hunger… the thirst for blood… but… somehow…" **The Lifeless Lord shook his head several times, apparently he's in deep thought. **"Very well. I will give you all a chance of honor."**

The pilgrims were shocked.

"**This time tomorrow, I will be at the head of my army. You have until that time to prepare whatever it is you will do to defeat me." **The Lifeless Lord turned around, preparing to leave… but before he do, Ray added. **"The Sanctuary's not far from here. It's a high ground, perfect for you guys to take cover and gain a good vantage point. I will meet you there." **

And with that, the Genma Hakutenkun mounted his chariot and left, leaving the stupefied pilgrims at their unbelievable close brush with death.

_Flashback end…_

It's midnight… they have until tomorrow afternoon to reach the Sanctuary and recover. As if that was even possible to begin with but, hey, at least they had some time.

'But still…' Kira looked sadly at the deathly silent encampment. No doubt the encampment is full of people heavily injured. 'I… did this… didn't I…' But Kira shook his head. 'Don't be a hypocrite Kira… you've been doing a hell lot worse than what you did to them today.' But Kira thought about other things. Ever since that day, February has always been a month he hated the most. And ever since he came here… everything has been worse than ever. He was so sure he was going to crack… and he did. But then… he's an alliance soldier… and he just went rampage in the middle of enemy… why did he feel so horrible about it?

_It's your nature… Kira._

Kira's eyes widened. He looked around and saw… "L… Lady… Lennore…?"

An apparition of a woman in her thirties stood in front of him. She had a raven colored short wavy hair and green eyes. She's dressed in the very similar priestess garb that Lacus wear, except that hers look more regal, and yet it still have the sense of humility and simplicity. There's no decoration or excessive accessories. Simple, humble, and to the point. Exactly as Kira remembered her.

_Yes Kira, my dear boy._

"Am I dreaming?"

_I guess so. _The apparition chuckled. _Let us walk._

And Kira, completely forgetting that he was injured head to toe, followed Lennore's apparition like a man possessed. As they walk, the apparition continued to speak to him. _You've grown so much Kira._

Kira chuckled. "Can't exactly stay a kid forever…"

_Tee-hee… indeed. And you're so handsome now. You lady killer you. You look just like a girl._

Kira twitched. He wanted to scold but how can he do so in front of this woman? Kira smiled painfully. "I get that a lot. But… I don't really like it though… my face." And Lennore clearly noticed this pained expression and she became saddened. The sight of his foster mother being sad also saddened Kira. "I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to be rude, milady."

_Kira, when you're sad I'm sad. When you're happy I'm happy. We are part of each other's happiness and sadness. So that, when you're sad, I can always be there to support you. When you're happy, I can add to it. Right? _Lennore giggled.

Kira chuckled. "Right."

The two continue to walk in the darkness. And yet, Kira weren't afraid of getting lost, with Lennore at his side. Was she a ghost? An illusion? Or delusion? Kira really didn't care. He just wanted this moment to last forever.

_Kira… I know you're feeling a great regret right now._

"Regret?'

_Yes. You regretted the fact that we never did find out about the special property of your bloodline limit a little earlier. _

Kira's eyes widened.

_Ever since you found out that you can kill Genma… you were angry, saddened… and that feeling has been wallowing inside you. Eating you alive. This fact is like adding insult to the injury of your soul. The lives that could be saved if only we discovered about it a little earlier… The saddest word in every language: if only. If only they knew. If only I was born 10 years earlier… Now you keep blaming yourself for my death. _

Kira stopped and tucked his head down in sorrow. That's right. He can kill Genma! He was able to do this much on his own! To ensure the safety of an entire pilgrimage until they get this far! Look at him! Defeating Babylon, slaughter thousands of Genmas… it was him! All him! And yet… before all this he was shunned, he was ridiculed, he was undervalued… treated as a plaything… and now… he can do things like this! If only… if only… Kira collapsed to his knees.

_What happened to you is tragic and unfair. But that is not the source of your pain. You're far too kind of a person to let something like that to get in the way of your better judgment. Kira, you torture yourself over the things that you could've done. But in the end… there's nothing you can do back then. _

"But now I can… I can…"

_Kira, now is now. The past is the past. You cannot let what had happened in the past to consume you. Kira, you helped this pilgrimage because deep down, you wished for forgiveness from me. But I cannot forgive you for an offense you never made. My death is not your fault. You have nothing to blame yourself._

That answer only made Kira more miserable and tears rolled down his cheek. "But I do, lady Lennore. I… I couldn't keep those three promises…"

_Promises… how so?_

"I promised that I will protect Athrun. But… right now… what I'm doing is the exact opposite. I'm fighting against my own kind… killing them by the hundreds and thousands… I… I will someday fight him… maybe even kill him… I…"

_Well… if you think about it… I didn't keep my promise either…_

"Eh?"

_I promised you I'll return. And I didn't. _Lennore muttered calmly. _It seems it's only fair that you kill my son to get even._

Kira naturally panicked when the lady showed little care about the fate of his own blood son. "NO! That's…"

Lennore chuckled again and then she went into full burst laughter. _Oh, Kira, you are many things. But never cruel. Deep down inside you, the one thing that no amount of tragedy can take that away from you is your kindness. That is you. Your nature to be kind. Because you are you. Even though you will raise your sword and hurt others… you never do so out of desire for vengeance or lust for kill… you always raised them in defense of others. And even when you do raise them, you never stop for a moment and think: _Oh! This is fun!_ And so you kept your promise._

"I kept my promise?"

_Yes. Didn't we also promise that you will always live true to who you are? And you did, Kira. You lived true to who you really are. A protector. That is your nature. The true you. How else would you explain, after everything they've done to you, and yet you're still willing to show respect to your enemies, show them mercy and compassion, even giving them protection to such extent? You went rampage and none of them died? I think I can entrust the fate of my son to you just fine… though I had some doubts about the first promise of doing your homework. _

"I got plenty to keep me busy, thank you." Kira quickly remembered the never-ending mountain of paperwork that will await him back in the office.

Lennore chuckled happily. And then the two stop walking. _I'm really glad I get to see you like this. The only time I get to see you was when you're in great danger. And no doubt, you being the way you are… you will face more down the road. But… I think… you will be alright. You're in good hands, Kira. _

And the apparition looked like she's about to disappear. But Kira was reluctant to let her go. "Wait! Lady Lennore! Is this real or just my delusions? Or is it just a dream?"

_I guess you could call me a dream… but why on earth it isn't real?_

"If that's true I… I don't want to wake up… I don't want you to go."

_Oh Kira, my dear boy…_

The Apparition moved gently and touched Kira's chest, his heart. It felt warm and comfortable. Like a blanket.

_I never left._

She ended with a smile, and just like that, she vanished into Kira. Kira screamed and rushed forward. "LADY LENNORE!"

That was when something flurry and sharp smacked him in the face, and at the same time a pair of petite hands stretched out and grabbed his back. Kira gasped and his eye went wide awake, as if he just jerked out of a dream just now. And once he was lucid, the first thing he saw was the dark abyss of a cliff. One more step and he'll meet his lady Lennore again in the afterlife. Kira turned around to see who saved his life… it was Lacus. Veins popping allover her face, and she was mighty PISSED. And the thing that smacked him just now: Torii! The bird found its master again at last!

"Kira-san… I didn't tear apart every muscle in my arms to save your life just so that you can kill yourself by jumping off a cliff!" Judging by her flushed out furious face and sweat glistening her brows, she looked like someone who had forgotten how to breathe and only just now she remembered how. "If you want to die so bad, please stay alive so that I CAN KILL YOU MYSELF LATER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARED I WAS? BED EMPTY, NO TRACE, AND THEN I JUST FOUND YOU WALKING ALONE IN THE DARKNESS AND WENT STRAIGHT INTO THE RAVINE AND I-"

"Thank you."

"I DIDN'T EVEN GET A THANK YOU I… I… what?"

"Thank you. And I'm sorry I made you so worried sick." Kira chuckled. Lacus must've panicked once she woke up only to find he was gone. He looked at her being, her dress soaked in sweat… and she stink of blood… his blood. On her feet, her sandals were beaten up. Poor girl. She must've searched for him everywhere. Kira knelt down and checked her feet. "Your geta's broken. Take it off, I'll fix it."

Lacus looked at Kira as if seeing a stranger. "Who are you and what have you done to Kage-san?"

Kira chuckled and ignored the question as he took off the stupefied Lacus' beat up sandals and began fixing it the best he can. Lacus, flustered and completely confused, sat down to catch her breath and observe Kira's work. An awkward silence followed, and Lacus decided to break the silence by asking: "What were you doing just now?"

"I was…" Kira quickly thought of an answer: "Sleep walking."

"Sleep walking?"

Kira took a pause to think of his answer, and nodded. "Yes. I was… sleep walking. Would've fallen into the ravine if it weren't for you and Torii… so… thank you." Lacus' blush reached all the way to her ears. Thankfully, Kira's attention was focused on her sandals. And then he was done fixing Lacus' sandals. "Right. Here you go. It's done." Kira showcased the fixed sandal and gave it back to Lacus. Then, Kira redirected his attention to another one of his friend. "Torii." The green bird flew unto Kira's open palm, pecking it happily, rejoicing for his success of finding and rescuing his master.

"Torii! Torii!"

"Good boy. Thanks Torii."

"Haro! Haro!" That's when Lacus' Ms. Pink hopped in. And an awkward communication between the two unusual creatures ensued. With Torii chirping something, and Ms. Pink replied in her own way. And then, after a series of chirping, Ms. Pink jumped into Lacus hands and conveyed her findings in a series of Haros. Lacus blinked. "Wow. That's interesting…"

"What is?"

"Kira-san… Torii… is a Shikigami?"

"Shikigami? Torii?" Kira looked at Torii's flesh and blood form. Vastly different with Ms. Pink's transparent form. "How is that, a Shikigami?"

"Not all Shikigami are spectral form. Shikigamis of sufficient age and one that received enough amount of spiritual energy can manifest their physical form."

"But Torii has been with me for over… over…" Kira frowned. Torii's been with him for as long as he can remember. Like around… "12, 13 years…"

"Curiously long live for a cockatiel."

Kira looked at Torii, the bird looked back and finally… the cat's out of the bag. _**"Sorry, Kira. I didn't wish for you to find out this way."**_

"Torii?" He can hear the bird talking to him in his head.

"_**I'm sorry… but the bird… the actual Bird Torii… died 8 years ago."**_

"8 years…" Kira blinked. The day he parted with Athrun…

"_**I'm a Shikigami born from his remnants. I've been feeding off your spiritual energy for so long… eventually I gained sentience, and strong enough to create physical being."**_

"And why didn't you ever tell me?"

"_**Your… current mental situation at the time did not exactly enable you to understand the situation that one of your oldest friends is now a spirit."**_Torii explained simply.

Kira gulped. True. During the early years of the 8 years after he left Zala household… and _that…_ his mental state was… anything but sane. "Yeah. Well… at least now I know." Kira chuckled. "And I think you're still Torii either way."

Torii happily chirped and pecked Kira's hand in his usual way. The bird then fly off, with Ms. Pink hopped away from Lacus' hands and followed the bird. Kira chuckled beneath the bundle of bandages covering his mouth. Lacus also looked giddily as Ms. Pink played around with Torii. "How did she know Torii was a Shikigami?"

Lacus chuckled. "Oh, Shikigami had their ways of recognizing each other. But, you must be a very powerful priest as well. It took an immense amount of spiritual energy for a Shikigami to be able to manifest so corporeally in a physical world. Not to mention one as smart as to able to gain human level intelligence."

"Lady, I'm not sure I'm an ideal priest material. Besides I didn't even know anything about priesthood and its works!"

"Well either that… or you're practically a giant tank of spiritual energy." Lacus hypothesized. "So much so that you subconsciously spill them out, and Torii fed on that. I think you'll make a very fine priest if you can train and control that power."

Kira laughed bitterly. Yeah right. Priests and Priestess will pee in their pants when he start telling them what he's done when he confess. Though, at this point confession ain't gonna help it anymore. Lacus looked at this person before him. Before yesterday, if anyone tell her this… this kind man is capable of all that atrocity yesterday, you're either a drunk or a metal hospital escapee. But… Lacus wasn't sure anymore…

"By the way… Lacus-san…"

"Yes?"

"Just now… you called me… Kira?"

Lacus tensed. Then Kira turned to her, their eyes met. "I… I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Kira blinked in bewilderment.

"I used Astral Dive on your head I… I intrude into your head, mess it up, not just once but twice… I made you insane…. I… I…" Lacus' lips trembled, and her eyes gleamed, she looked like she was ready to cry any moment.

"You apologize to me? Lady, I nearly killed you, and the rest of your loved ones… And you apologize to me?" From his point of view, he's the one who owed them a big debt. "Lacus, you… you saved my mind back there. If it weren't for you I…"

"But I… I saw… I saw your memories… horrible memories… I… I shouldn't have…"

"Memories… yeah… about that…" Kira was curious. "Just… how much did you see in my head?"

Lacus was clearly reluctant to relive her horrifying experience inside Kira's mind. But eventually, she start explaining what happened when she was inside Kira's head, the memories she saw, the fight between her and Ankoku Shiki… his meeting with his internal caretaker… and the being. From everything Lacus' told him, Kira surmised that Lacus had yet to find out who he really is. "In sense… I didn't help you… I… get help. All the time. If it weren't for that being helped me out of that hellhole… if it weren't for that caretaker helped me finding the right memory… I… I did nothing but messing you up, from bad to worse…" Lacus gasped a sob.

"But… you saw my memories. Right?"

"Yes. I saw memories that should privately belong to you, and I…"

"…and you saw the worst shit going on with my life, and you freak out." Kira concluded. "Lacus-san… you freak out seeing THAT… then it only proved that you're still sane."

Lacus' lips parted. Hearing such a word from Kira made her slightly on ease. But she still fidgeted her fingers nervously. Speaking of memories, Lacus was once again remembered a particular memory she hasn't brought up yet. That horrifying memory. She still has one more thing… one more big bomb to drop.

And Kira can sense that it was not all that Lacus had seen. "What other memories did you see?"

"I… I saw… I saw…" Lacus' lips trembled. "I saw… you… and… and… Ve…" Lacus didn't have the heart to continue. But the first syllable of the said name was enough confirmation for Kira as to what memory she saw.

"You saw me… and Lord Veia?"

Lacus' choked and she sprang up to her feet, and turned her back on Kira, but one can hear she was sobbing uncontrollably. Kira felt horrible now. He didn't know Lacus and Veia had something going on between them that Lacus will be greatly saddened by his death… and his killer is standing right in front of her. And she just saved his life at the risk of losing everything she cared about. The life of a man who had killed someone important to her. 'Oh, God…' Kira never felt more horrible all his life.

"When I saw that memory… I…was… I was…" Shocked? Betrayed? Horrified? Too many things bursting out of her mind at the moment. The pilgrims fought for their live to save him, Lamia and Waltfeldt risked their lives to save him… and it turns out that he had killed one of Zaft's national hero? That's a capital offense that would warrant kill on sight! "Just tell me the truth… did I really saw what I think I saw?" The teary eyed Lacus asked.

Kira stay silent for a few moments… and then unveiled the truth: "Yes. It's exactly as you see it… I killed Goud Veia."

Lacus gritted her teeth in anger, but she quickly suppressed it and closed her eyes, letting her tears flow. "What happened?"

"We clashed. Our beliefs clashed. I won. And he committed seppuku." Kira explained short. Lacus looked at Kira. He looked as horrible as he can ever be.

"Seppuku? The Samurai's traditional suicide act?" Lacus blinked.

"He was an honorable warrior. And he died… as such. I… I was honored to cut off his head." And then with difficulty, Kira knelt down before Lacus and bowed down to his head. His whole body was trembling. At his injured state, it was obvious how difficult this was for him. "I… had forgiveness to ask of you."

Lacus looked at this man and didn't know what to think. He killed the immortal hero of Zaft… her best friend… her… her hero… and the killer is right there in front of her, heavily injured and near death. Still alive by her help… and now… now she was sorely tempted to undo her work. How many of her people have been murdered by his hand that Lord Veia had to fight him personally to the point it end in such a way? How many more will die? But… then, Lacus' thoughts quickly flew to what this broken man had endured. And then that enormous darkness inside him. Lacus' eyes looked at that bowing bandage clad figure before her. Lacus shook her head. "Get up and sit down. Your wounds might reopen if you strain yourself."

"Lacus-san…?"

Lacus sighed and smiled sadly as she wiped out the last bit of tears from her eyes. "Seppuku in the end. That is just like him. How did he die? As a warrior?"

"He wished." Kira chuckled sadly. "No. Better than a warrior, he died a teacher. Left me with homework." 'Which is far from done really…'

"Teacher?" Lacus chuckled. For obvious reason, Lacus clearly felt that's much better than a warrior. She looked at Kira and bowed. "Thank you."

"Was he… important to you?"

"Important?" Lacus smiled sadly and frowned in sorrow. Goud Veia isn't just a national hero for Lacus. Very few people are capable of staying close to her. Veia was one of those exceptions. He was one of her only outside friend. Lacus greatly admire Veia. And like every citizen of Zaft, Lacus loved Veia dearly, both as a citizen… but particularly for Lacus… as a woman. Sure they have a huge age difference, and he was a married man… but… a crush is a crush. "A silly little girl's crush…"

This, Kira was particularly shocked. Good God… he killed the man the girl loved? And she… she forgave him just like that? No she did more than just forgave him… "You know I killed him… back when you're inside me… you could've just let me die but you…"

"And what good your death will do?" Lacus retorted back. "Mou… enough is enough. His death was a dark memory for you. Filled with sorrow and regret. I know you don't take one jot of happiness doing it. You too felt sad when he died right? That's enough for me. There's already enough sorrow in you and in this world. I don't need to add to it." Lacus closed her tearful eyes, crossed her arms grasped her shoulders tightly, and sucked up the night air, along with her tears and sadness, and then exhaled loudly, as if wanting to blow all her sorrow away. "I won't say a word about it. Right now you are the only thing that kept my friends alive in this place… even though just now you nearly killed them all. But the last thing we need now is infighting amongst ourselves."

What an incredible girl. A man who killed his crush is standing right in front of her… a man who nearly brought death upon all of her loved ones is right in front of her in the weakest condition possible… but she can muster her emotions and see the bigger picture. Now it's Kira's turn to be stupefied by Lacus. She's no fool. She doesn't really need confirmation from him to put two to two together and surmise that Veia's dead by his hand. She might have some idea on what happened, and yet, she still helped him. Even risked her lives doing so. You don't go that far just to win favors from people.

"I always knew things will never work between us." Lacus laughed at her pathetic self. "I guess it's time I move on and let it go."

Kira could only silently tuck his head down in gratitude and humility.

Lacus smiled kindly, gazing to the sky with closed eyes, and let the wind blew her long pink hair wildly, hoping it will send her sadness and grief flying away. After which she nodded, and clapped her hands together, returning back to her cheerful self. "Now come on. Let's go back to the camp. Others would be worried sick." Lacus grasped Kira's bandaged arm and tried to drag him away.

"…" Kira didn't budge.

"Kira-san?" Lacus blinked questioningly at the bandaged ninja.

"Move on…" 'I guess… I've never done that.' Kira looked at himself. And then to Lacus. If he think about this carefully, he was to blame to all this. To things to escalate to such full blown destruction, it was because he never let go. That particularly unpleasant episode of his life remained there, deep inside him. Left unchecked, it became huge, bloated, absorbed all his other dark memories and finally, he turned into a monster. He wanted to forget it, trying to just forgive and forget, but it was still there. Kuzzey's death was catalyst. Sure it made him dead set on the path of vengeance, but in the end… it merely bringing up what's already there in the first place. Kira looked at Lacus. For 8 years he didn't tell anyone. 'I guess it's time to change.' After all, Lacus needs to know why she undergo the Hell she went through. She earned the right. "Kira Yamato."

"Eh?" Lacus heard the name: Kira Yamato. "That was your real name?"

Kira nodded. "Lacus-san… would you like to hear a story?"

"Eh?"

"Let's talk… about the past… a little bit, that is… if you don't mind."

Lacus blinked. For a moment there, Lacus had intended to just leave… but… she saw Kira's eyes. And for a moment, she saw it. That little Kira… the Original Kira that she saw in the memory… the hopeful and kindhearted Kira when he was young. She saw it again briefly just now. And so before she knew it, she sat next to Kira. "Sure. It's a long night."

"I never told this story to anyone. Not to Athrun… not even to my friends."

Needless to say this made Lacus gave Kira her undivided attention.

Kira smiled and took a deep breath. And so he began his tale. "It all started… around 17 years ago. A small boat floated down the river of Rhine, Germany. The said dinky boat was beaten and battered, on the verge of sinking. Blood splatter, cut marks, arrows stuck… it was obvious the boat had just survived some kind of battle. Inside, they found a single occupant. A baby, with his name written in blood on the boat."

Lacus' eyes widened. That baby… was Kira?

"I know what you're going to ask: how did a Japanese baby get washed up in some river in German? Regrettably, I don't have the answer to that either." Understanding Lacus caught up with his story, Kira continued. "The boy was taken in to an orphanage. Which, as it happened, also doubled as a home base for a pick pocketing syndicate. They use children as their main tool. For 5 years the little baby was raised in order for him to become just like those kids. The boy was an Advanced, he grew stronger, smarter, with mental capacity of a natural's 8 years old when he was 4. Knowing that, the Chief taught the boy the art of pickpocketing… but… the boy didn't take too kindly to the chief's rough treatment of his charge. So a year later… first day on street and the boy ran as fast as his little feet can take him. By luck or fate, he managed to escape. For the next 6 months the boy survived living in the sewers provided he fight and bleed for it. And then… one day… came the day that changed the boy's life forever." Kira closed his eyes, smiling.

Lacus didn't blink, didn't think, she didn't even move a muscle… not a small sound coming out of her, she was so engrossed in Kira's story she almost forgot to draw breath. She wasn't staring at Kira anymore, she was there, reliving parts of Kira's life in her head as the tale spun out from his bandaged mouth.

"There was a parade. The people were welcoming some bigshot coming back from some deadly island." Kira remembered the situation at the time all too well. The cheers, the singing, the hustling and bustling on the street, the sound of people doing transactions in the market… "The boy caught heard through some of his old contacts from the orphanage that the Chief grew tired of pick pocketing people's wallet and intend to move up in the world to kidnapping. Needless to say the bigshot will be his target. The Lady was protected by some of the best protection one can afford, so such a half-baked attempt from amateurs would end only in swift death, problem is…" Kira chuckled. "The boy didn't know that, see. He was too young to understand."

"Half-baked kidnapping attempt countered by an equally half-baked counter plan. Quite impressive for a 6 year old, but… a few stone throw from a slingshot, some banana peel and rotten eggs, a little pinch of chilly on a horse's buttocks and the market turned to chaos in a heartbeat. And the boy end up accidentally smashing the Lady's carriage apart, and get the honor of being caught for Vandalism and terrorism personally by a Hakutenkun, under the threat of death."

'Hakutenkun…' Lacus' eyes widened. "Lord Ray Yuki?"

Kira nodded. "After that the boy wasn't sure what happened. He was brought before the Lady. The Lady looked at the boy, asked a few questions about his name and where he comes from… and before he knew it she just… she just took the boy. Gave him everything a man could ever wanted: love, home… family." Kira smiled happily of that particular memory. That was the happiest day of his life, meeting with lady Lennore.

Lacus can also somewhat understand Kira's happiness. From a street urchin living in the sewers… and suddenly, he was fortunate enough to be taken in by such a kind hearted lady.

"The boy had to earn his keep though. The Lady's husband isn't too keen on his wife's idea of taking him in. So, officially, she had the boy work as her son's personal chauffeur. A butler… a squire."

Lady Lennore's son… and Lacus' future husband. Of course Kira didn't need to know this. "Lennore Zala's son… Athrun Zala…?"

Kira nodded again. "The boy didn't mind. He was happy with how things are. The family was kind, and the other servants of the said family were also friendly and apparently, they all share a similar history with the boy. Of course, he also learned that his case was indeed a unique case. No other noble family on Zaft treated their servants that well. The Boy received the same education as the Lady's son. The Lady loved the boy like a son, and the boy loved the Lady like a mother. The Lady even wanted to adopt the boy, making him a permanent part of her family. Regrettably, the husband adamantly refused. So the Lady had a servant couple to adopt the boy in her stead. Yet the boy bear them no ill will. He will live his life in service of the Lady. And if he can repay the lady's kindness and lived the rest of his life in service to her son, a lifetime of servitude doesn't sound so bad. What's more, the Son also inherited his mother's wisdom and open mind. The boy and the son became inseparable friends, just like brothers."

Lacus nodded. That explained how Athrun showed up in Kira's memory. In some way, Lennore was grooming Kira to become Athrun's future royal guard… kinda like how Hilda was the Clyne family's royal guard. But Kira and Athrun had grown closer as the result, and the two became childhood best friends.

"But that didn't last, see." Kira's happy mood instantly vanished. Sadness and sorrow now flow out of his eyes. "The Boy's happy life only lasted for 3 dreamlike years after that day in the parade. It was the day the Lady must return to that deadly island. The boy and the son knew not for what purpose, but several months later, they only received the news: the lady is dead. The boy was 9 at the time." At this point, Kira's face was filled with nothing but sorrow. Tears rolled down his cheek. That was the saddest day on his life: attending Lady Lennore's funeral. But that was just an empty coffin. No body was buried. Inside was just a folded flag and some of her personal effects. The attendants of the said funeral were in the droves of thousands… but they're as cold as ice. No tears, not even a mournful stare. They came because they had to, not because they want to. Even her own husband was absent. And Athrun… he looked like a corpse that day.

A long silence from Kira followed. Lacus dare not to intervene or say anything, allowing the boy his time for mourning. Kira must've really loved lady Lennore so much. She was his mother in every sense of the word. And he still loved her even until today. That love was what made Kira decided to help them all.

Kira took a deep breath and continued the story. Only this time, he didn't use representation anymore. "I can't even begin to tell you how her death tore the family apart. Athrun locked himself in his room, working like a man possessed, but turn absolutely nothing… Lord Patrick never came home anymore, but from what I hear, he didn't eat or sleep for days… and I… I was too busy crying to do anything about it."

Lacus had heard of this before. After Lennore Zala's reported death, her father told her that Patrick Zala changed. He became cold, distant, and he seems to be more aggressive. The poor Councilor didn't even go home and seem to sleep in his office… if he had ever slept at all.

"And then… the month was February when everything completely collapsed. Under the pretense of needing money for his political programs, Lord Patrick sold his wife's estate, fired all of his servants including me, and dragged his son to the military academy to be trained in knighthood. That was 8 years ago." Kira balled his fist tightly, remembering the day he and Athrun parted ways. Now comes the ugly part.

A long silence from Kira followed and then, Kira took a deep breath… and revealed that which he never told anyone: "…a year later… I was sent to the Terminal."

Lacus jawdropped in horror. "**Terminal**? Th… That's impossible! That's insane! Wh…" Lacus flabbergasted.

"Impossible? Princess, you saw what they did to me, where the hell do you think THAT happened?"

Lacus clasped her mouth in horror. Terminal is the 13th Continent, created after the Collapse. It's small, more like an island than a continent. It's a barren wasteland with very little to anything that can support life, with turbulent waters and highly unstable weather condition; it's a natural fortress that no one can escape from. Naturally, a place like that does not suit the condition for the living. So they used it as a prison island. There are other prisons in Zaft continent, but Terminal is reserved for the most evil of madmen, Death-row prisoners taken from every corner of the empire. In public, they are simply declared dead composed of, well, the most insane and the most brutal scum of the empire: serial killers, hardened man butchers, clinically incurable lunatics, irredeemable kleptomaniacs, mentally deranged psychopaths, bloodthirsty mass murderers, demented war criminals… People who had committed crimes so heinous… no one would even want to talk about it. But Kira was sent there when he was… 10 years old?

"As soon as they looked at my face, they separated me and put me in a 'special compartment.'" Kira made the quotation mark with his hands. "They were other kids like me too. Only the cute little boys. We were given a relatively better ration just to keep us alive and in shape. Day to day they were brought out… returned by sundown, or tomorrow morning… or they don't return at all." Kira trembled in fury as he gritted his teeth in anger and rage. His murderous bloodlust rose up as he remembered every moment of that period in his life. The faces of the demented wardens, the sound of people screaming in pain at daily basis, the taste of rotten food… and THAT. "The Warden sold our 'services' to the highest bidder. Sometimes he would also want to unwind himself… and I was his favorite plaything."

Lacus' lips dried up in horror and she felt a chill down her spine, the images that she saw during her trip in Kira's mind returned again.

"That's what happened when you put a nuthouse in the hands of a nutjob." Kira remembered the warden all too well. He was an Insanity and perversion incarnate. The memory engulfed Kira's mind in a hellish fury that burns ferociously in his veins, it's like his whole body is burning with hate and anger. Unwittingly he let loose a dark bone chilling murderous aura, and his fingers twitched dangerously as if he was ready to tear everyone around him to pieces. His words were as cold as ice and seething with bloodlust and pure hatred. "You… You ever saw what becomes of those children? Empty eyes, glazed over… no emotion but fear… and eventually they're just dead eyes that just don't care anymore…" The dark memories of every second he spent in Terminal returned. And with each passing memory, Kira grew angrier… more wrathful than ever. "I hate them… God help me, I hate them all so much…" Veins popping out from Kira's balled fist, as if it was loaded with hatred that threatened to burst through his veins. Kira clenched his teeth so tight until blood burst out from the corner of his lips.

Lacus let out a small eek, and that's when Kira realized he was scaring his listener, and his sanity returned again. "Sorry." Kira swept the blood trickling from the corner of his lips with his hand, but the said hand was also smeared in blood, as the result of Kira clenching his fists too tight in anger. He ended up making an even bigger bloody mess on his face. "Hoee?"

Despite Kira's lighthearted remark to alleviate the situation, Lacus didn't think of it as amusing. Something like that still happened. She had heard the rumors… but now she's looking at a survivor. "B… But… where did they get those children? We have a law prohibiting imprisonment for underage children-"

"The Law was made by men. It can also be changed by men. Particularly those with some thick pockets. Those children can come from anywhere. People who pawned their children to get some money to repay loan sharks… unwanted children tossed into the streets… or they just grab some jobless street urchin out. They think they're doing the country some service… cleaning out the streets out of some unwanted garbage. Statistically… we're dead. We don't exist."

"But why? Why did they send you there in the first place? What happened during the 1 year that followed after you and Athrun part ways? W… What did you do?"

"I wish I knew." Kira replied, much to Lacus' shock. Kira also took a deep breath to make sure he's ready to finish the story, because the final part is the biggest mystery of this tale. "I lost the memory of… 1 year of my life."

"1 full year?" Lacus blinked. She had heard of this. An Amnesia where a person forgets just one period of their lives, but she never heard of a case where one can forget one whole year. A selective dissociative amnesia.

"Yes. The latest memory I had… during February when Athrun and I parted ways. But after that… I don't know… everything goes blank. The next thing I knew… the latest recorded memory I have right after that… was the memory of me waking up in the cell of Terminal, after 1 full year."

"Are you sure 1 full year had passed?"

"I'm sure. At first, I thought it was barely a week after my parting with Athrun… but I learned to gather pieces of information in the prison. From the people around I knew that many things had happened… And they're just too many things to happen in a short one week."

Lacus looked deeply to Kira's calm purple eyes. She no longer saw anger or rage in there. He's no longer furious, and that murderous aura is gone. But all she saw was confusion. Kira continued his story to its final phase.

"Something… happened during that 1 year. During my time in Terminal, I gathered all I can about what had I missed during that 1 year… and to find out why was I sent there in the first place? Why didn't I remember anything? There were no news of any accident, no mention of my name in any horrible calamities… this desire to know what happened, along with all the anger and hatred boiling inside me…" Kira's fist balled tightly again, his nails sank to the palm of his hand, drawing blood again. But this time, before Kira's rage overcome him again and caused him to do himself more injury, a pair of soft warm hands of Lacus stopped him, cupping his hands. Kira looked at Lacus' sad eyes. For some reason, it calmed him down. "The thought kept me sane… but at the same time, that's what agonize me to no end…" Now a new emotion welled up inside him adding to the mix of anger and rage: confusion. "Try as I might, I couldn't find anything… And the question why kept roaring inside my head. For 2 years… **2 years… **I rotted in that Hell. Not a single day passed by I didn't scream the question why. Why is this happening to me? Why me? What did I do?" Again his fist tightened, but Lacus's hands rubbed his hand gently, squeezing it. Once again Kira came to his senses and the clenched fist relaxed. Kira looked at Lacus with gratitude. This is why he never told anyone. He wasn't sure he can remain calm and composed to tell anyone this disgusting part of his life.

Kira fidgeted and squeezed his clasped fingers. Lacus didn't let go his hands, just in case Kira went ballistic again. Lacus' hands continue to warmly clasp over his hands tighter over the rest of the story. "After I escaped Terminal, I learned I've been gone for 3 full years. Subtract the 2 years I spent in Terminal… and you get 1 year."

"Whoa… wait… you _escaped?_" Lacus gasped. Terminal was designed to make sure people can get in… they're NOT supposed to be able to get out!

"…my foster parents. The… servant couple I told you about? The Yamato Family… they broke me out. Turned out they were former Orb Shinobi operatives, spying on Zala family."

"Wh… wait a moment! Are you sure I'm supposed to be listening to this?" The shinobi's identities are their most precious belonging! A mere mention of a shinobi's surname to any outside party is a capital offense!

"You're a kunoichi. Plus, they're already retired to take care of me. They're no longer on active duty. Besides…" Kira smirked. "I never knew if that was really their real name. They've taken hundreds of surnames before… but they told me I'm Kira Yamato, and that is my name." And now, Lacus can feel that Kira had once again returned to his kind hearted self. She can feel a slight happiness in him. "My new parents put me through some… hypnotherapy and rehabilitation for the mentally imbalanced. Once I was sane enough, I secretly began using my parents' old shinobi information network to find out what really happened to me… Did I do something… a great sin to the Empire? But I can't imagine what horrible act a 9 year old can do… so horrible that they saw it fit to send an underage into hell reserved for monsters…" Kira shivered in fear. "Or… did they just drugged me and kidnapped me, like the rest of those kids…" A slight tinge of anger emanated again from Kira's voice. Whichever the case, Kira wasn't sure what's worse.

"Later on, my parents find out what I did… and well, they were furious." Kira smiled kindly. "As parents should be. They don't want me to keep clinging to that past. They want me to forget and let go. When the found out… they… they made me swear to never do it again. Never try to find out about my past, particularly that 1 year. And I did… I swore… and I kept my promise… I let go. But no matter how much I tried to forget… no matter how much therapy you take… some things just won't disappear." Kira mourned as remembered the days during his rehab. "I still get hounded with nightmares. And in February they keep coming. February… the month that started it all." Kira shivered in anger and disgust to himself. "I… I can't help it… no matter how much I tried to forget… the memories of those days kept coming back… I even thought of killing myself several times out of disgust… But I… But I…!"

And just as Kira's shivering reached its peak, something warm engulfed him. Kira's eyes widened as his head was gently pressed to Lacus chest. The girl hugged him gently, with her head tucked lightly over his messy brown hair by her chin. Kira's eyes widened as he blushed furiously. As did Lacus, who seem a bit shocked that she did this. But when they finally let go, the two were obviously flustered. "Feel better?" Lacus peeped.

"…uh… yeah… much… better…" Kira coughed several times out of sheer nervousness.

Awkward silence between the two for the longest period of time.

"Um…" Lacus started. "W… What happened after the Yamato family made you swear not to dig into your past again?"

"We moved. From to place to place. They're shinobi retiree but they still have their work as consultant. Most of the time some of the things they did are top secret, the stuff I shouldn't be able to understand… but… they've learned not to underestimate my mental capacity… so… we split ways. Recently they told me to stay and live on my own in Amaterasu, working as a waiter. Been doing it for 3 years now… until the knights came in… and burn my home to the ground." 'And started all this again.'

Lacus gasped and tucked her head gloomily, thinking deeply. Moments passed and Kira remained silent, and Lacus grew curious again. "And then?"

"Well… the rest… is history. And it's none of your damn business." Ignoring Lacus' annoyed look, Kira sighed and decided that's enough stories for one night. Anymore and he had to go into detail about his newest job of late. Kira took a moment and give Lacus time to fully digest his story, and then it's his turn to persuade her to go back.

"Now come on. Let's go back to the camp. Your sister would be worried sick when she couldn't found you." Kira stretched out his hand this time, offering a little help to Lacus to get back on her feet.

Lacus saw this, blinked several times and chuckled. "Oh my, being a gentleman now are we?"

"What?"

"I recall the last time I was lying on the ground, and I asked for help, you ignored me."

"If you don't want it then get up by yourself." And the hand was retracted as Kira nonchalantly prepared to leave.

Lacus naturally twitched in annoyance-scratch-anger. Lacus quickly get back on her feet and lunged at Kira angrily. "Why you…! What sort of manners did your parents-ow!" Lacus bumped to Kira's back who stopped suddenly.

"Maybe because I was possessed or something but…" Kira blinked several times in disbelief. "Why didn't I notice this earlier…?"

"Kira-san?" Lacus asked again.

"Lacus-san… look up." Kira pointed his finger up.

"Hm?" Lacus tilted her head up and gaped.

Up there, on the high ground, the pillar of light bursting out of the 4th sanctuary is at their very doorstep! Right in front of their nose! Lacus flabbergasted in awe, while Kira's eyes widened and his jaw hung, but no sound came out. Instead, thoughts flowed in. The apparition of Lennore Zala… he followed her apparition… his sudden desire to open up his past… did she guided him here?

Kira was so lost in thought he didn't realize Lacus was pulling his arms several times. But he finally he noticed her peculiar behavior. "Lacus-san?"

"Come on! Let's go there!" Lacus excitedly tried to drag Kira to go with her towards the Sanctuary, the exact opposite direction of where she was pulling him a little earlier.

"Shouldn't we regroup with the rest first?"

"We don't have the time to go back and forth from here to there. Besides, if we purify this sanctuary now, we might be able to purify all the Genmas in this area!" Lacus excitedly pulled Kira's arm again. The teen began to budge this time.

"Well…" Kira wanted to respond to that naïve thinking that Lord Ray Yuki maybe an undead now… but he isn't that stupid. Most likely, he must've moved his army away out of range of the purification. And yet something in him compelled him to follow Lacus' suggestion against his tactical judgment. And so Kira followed Lacus as she dragged him slowly climbing up towards the Sanctuary.

As they move towards the 4th Sanctuary, Lacus began asking other questions. "So… you lived with Lady Lennore for 3 years? And she taught you strategy?"

"Yes."

"And she taught you about Junius as well?"

Kira chuckled. "Lady Lennore was the first woman who returned back alive from Junius… so, she wrote a book about it."

"A book? About Junius?"

"About genma."

"I see… why I haven't heard about this?"

"Because it was never published." Kira explained. "Athrun and I helped her assemble it… gathering data, cataloging… but most of them came from her head and real life experience. The last part… was never finished. I just don't know. In the last pages she made a vague reference to 'voices of the past'… and then it just stopped. We have no idea what she had in mind for those last pages."

"Wow." That would explain how come Kira had such a detailed understanding on Genma and their behaviors as well as Junius' warped environment. "How are you related to Lord Ray Yuki?"

"Uhh… well… I think I've told you before… he's the Hakutenkun who arrested me." Kira tried to follow Lacus with difficulty, so Lacus stopped from time to time to wait and listen. "If you say Waltfeldt-san is a friend of your family… I would say Lord Yuki is what Waltfeldt to your family as he is to the Zala Family… though… somehow… I kinda suspect there's something more."

"More?" Lacus jumped to another higher ground, playfully tip toeing on the edge of a cliff.

"…at that time… I was too young to understand… but Lord Yuki once studied together with lady Lennore on the same academy… both majored in military strategy and tactics. He told me Lady Lennore was always the better of the two… but…"

"But?"

"Lady Lennore found her calling in being a priestess. Though… from what I heard of the rumors… that's because her parents forced her to." Kira nearly slipped but he managed to regain his footing and continue his climb up. Lacus was staring down at him some distance above him, but still within earshot. "Same story when Lady Lennore married Athrun's father."

For some reason, call it a woman's intuition, Lacus began to read where this is going.

"Eventually, Lord Yuki became the Hakutenkun and the Grand Knightmaster, Lady Lennore became a Priestess, eventually Grand Priestess… and Athrun's mother." Kira hopped to another small platform and barely make it; Lacus continued to stay just slightly ahead of him. "I don't know the exact details seeing I only joined the Zala Family after she became the Grand Priestess… but from what I heard… Lord Ray Yuki often pay visit to the Zala Family as a friend of a family. Mostly to see and taught Athrun in place of Lennore. Time to time… he also taught me too." But now, being adults, Kira knew better.

Lacus chuckled sweetly as she can quickly see what's going on. "And lord Patrick? What does he had to say about that?"

"Even he did say anything; I doubt any of us would care." Kira crawled up another big rock. "He was… cold… and distant. If it weren't for Lady Lennore I don't think he would ever come home… which is proven when Milady's gone."

Lacus nodded in understanding. This turns out to be a very interesting story. Sure, history lessons had made Lacus well aware of most of the things that the legendary Knightmaster are famous for. But hearing directly from Kira who knew things historians don't made the story seems more… alive. It's way better than some dinky mushy history book. Out of curiosity, she asked: "Did Lord Yuki ever… you know…"

The sudden question made Kira lost his footing and nearly fell if not for Lacus catching his outstretched arm. "No. Lord Yuki and Lady Lennore had their honor not to resort to that. They're both married, close friends, and they accepted that." Kira stick to the wall and wallwalked out of the danger, standing right in front of Lacus. "But… I won't lie to you that half of the house had kinda hoped that would happen. Including myself. Whenever I played house, I would pretend lady Lennore was my mom… and lord Yuki was my dad."

Lacus blushed and giggled furiously.

Kira chuckled in understanding of Lacus' giggles. "Can't help it… Lord Yuki was more of a father to me and to Athrun than Lord Patrick ever was. And from what I heard, it was he, not Lord Patrick, who stood by and watch when Athrun was born." Kira tucked his head down. "He would gave us chores, taught us stuff… the best part is whenever we finished chores, he would let us ride on that chariot." Kira glanced at Lacus. "You're a Clyne… you know what that chariot is right?"

"Of course." Lacus nodded. "The legendary Meteor Chariot of the Diamond Doom troopers… our family was well known for it, back in the day of the Founding…" Lacus explained some of the things about her family. "But, after the collapse, my great, great, great, grandfather, Siegfrein Clyne got fed up with military and aggressive tactics… and he destroyed all the blueprints and the manufacturing facility, including all exemplars of the chariot… leaving just one copy left, which my father gave to Lord Ray Yuki."

"Athrun and I rode on it so many times… He taught us how to ride it… pity I was too young to do it. I was a midget see…" Kira stopped for one moment to remember a particular scene. "The first time I drove that thing myself… me and Athrun were left home alone. Lord Yuki was told to babysit us… but… there was an accident. Some of his student punked out on too many glasses of wines and had a trouble with the local bully gangsters. A few guys were beaten up, and they brought a whole army for revenge. Lord Yuki went there to defuse the situation on foot, so the chariot was left unattended."

Lacus also stopped and listened intently.

"We didn't know anything… only we thought lord Yuki could use some help. A little cobble up with Athrun's invention… and the two of us rode off on that chariot. We rode ahead of Lord Yuki and went straight into the gang. And the result to that: 6 houses torn down, the road was all cobbled up, a dog was… never mind… it wasn't pretty, oh, and a granary tower was knocked off its foundations… you Clynes made a monster of a chariot."

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! How on earth you tear down buildings with a chariot? **AND WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT DOG?**" Now Lacus was REALLY glad her ancestor destroyed all but one Meteor Chariot.

"The rest of the details doesn't really matter but… long story short, by the time Lord Yuki caught us and ground us for a lifetime, the gangsters all solemnly swore to shave their heads and entered convents, and Lord Patrick received the bill for our little… ehhem… mishaps. The people called us heroes… lord Yuki called us idiots and start giving us strict military lessons from there on out, complementing the one we already get from lady Lennore."

Lacus shook her head in bewilderment. Now she understood why getting steamrolled over by Lord Ray Yuki's famous chariot can jog down Kira's humanity back.

"And he…" At this, Kira's smile faded slightly.

"…yes?"

"…he could've truly become my father too." Kira mourned. "The day before he left… he… he was talking to Lady Lennore… arranging for… an adoption."

Lacus' eyes widened, and now she really can't help to feel nothing but pity and sorrow. 'This is cruel… this way too cruel of a fate…' How things could've been so much different… Kira and Lord Ray Yuki was so close that even the Hakutenkun had thought of adopting Kira… and now, when that never came to pass, foster son and father must face each other in a fight to the death. This is just too tragic.

Finally, they arrived at the top of the high ground. Kira, still injured, was panting heavily with sweat soaking the bandages around his body. Lacus patiently waited him up and even helped him get on his feet when he staggered.

When they get inside the perimeter, the Sanctuary magnificently stand tall… but the door towards the Sanctuary was closed and sealed shut by a giant white rock slab, regally entwined in leaves and ivies. Lacus leading the way went straight towards the sealed doorway, Kira trailed behind her slowly. As Kira make his way towards the door, he can see Lacus was observing the slab seal end on end… scratched her hair in confusion… and then finally she tried to pry the slab open to no avail. When Kira get there, Lacus was thoroughly confused. "I don't get it. The Sanctuary door is… sealed shut! This slab…"

Kira looked at the said slab. It's a simple slab of solid stone. There's nothing on its surface, a flat blank slab of white stone. But Kira's eyes quickly noticed there's in fact, a writing. It was covered in ivies wrapping the said slab. Kira carefully removed the ivies away from the writings. He looked at it… and collapsed to his knees in sorrow a moment later. "No… Oh no…"

Lacus was shocked at Kira's behavior and take a look at the writings on the said slab. Unfortunately, it's in a language she did not understand.

_**Ici se Trouve Lennore Zala, Grande Prêtresse du Pèlerinage. Matriarche de la famille Zala**_

"What is this language?"

"It's in French." Tears trickling down his purple eyes. Kira gritted his teeth to hold back his sob and translate: "It says… _**Here lies Lennore Zala, Grand Priestess of the Pilgrimage. Matriarch of the Zala Family**_."

Lacus gasped and quickly back away in reverence and horror. That's not a stone slab… it's a tomb! Lennore Zala's tomb!

But as soon as Kira finished the inscription on Lennore Zala's tomb, the stone slab suddenly began to tremble and moved up, opening the door towards the sanctuary lake. The stone slab opened up and transformed. Carvings and ornaments emerged from the slab. The surface of the slab transformed and a carving of a woman crossing her hands before her heart emerged, the sides transformed into carvings of angels. It's like an imagery of a woman sleeping while being held aloft by angels. The slab has turned into a casket… a sarcophagus. And inside it, was the body of Lennore Zala. The stone sarcophagus floated soundlessly and landed just a few meters away from the entrance to the sanctuary.

Devastated, Kira ignored the now opened doors to the sanctuary and crawled towards the casket. "No, no, no, no… this can't be true. You can't be dead! You! You of all people! No! You always have a plan! Some fake death drug or… or… some decoys or… or…" But Kira knew he was only fooling himself. It's been more than 8 years. Lennore Zala is dead. Her body encased in this stone casket lying not one foot from him is the irrefutable proof, and it's probably had gone rotten and decomposed. Kira could now only mourn and sob quietly as he sorrowfully tucked his head to the casket.

Lacus couldn't help but to feel sorry for Kira. He lost the woman he loved due to the pilgrimage… a mother… so that woman… is indeed Lady Lennore Zala. Her loss was keenly felt by everyone in Zaft. But with Kira it was clear that his feelings were vastly different from others. Lacus contemplated if she should do something. And then, she moved right next to Kira, put on her hood as a sign of mourning, knelt on his right knee and placed her left arm across her chest and bowed in respect to the grand priestess. Such was Zaft's way to show absolute respect. And then, she shifted her stance and now knelt on both knees, fingers clasped in a prayer. Lacus do so in silence as to allow the grieving son a moment to mourn before the tomb of his mother. 'Athrun… you should've been here too…'

The two knelt for some time before the casket, Lacus didn't know how long, but it was enough for Kira's sob trailed to a total silence. And then… "Lacus-san."

"Yes?"

"You should go to the sanctuary. Purify it."

Lacus looked at the door to the sanctuary and then to Kira and then she shook her head. "…no."

"No?" Kira tucked his head to look at Lacus in bewilderment.

"I think… **you** should go in there." Lacus surmised with a kind smile to Kira.

"Me? Why me?"

"You opened the door." Lacus replied playfully. But one cannot mistake it for prank or sarcasm. "I think… Lennore-sama wanted you, of all people, to come and see her."

"Any person with good French can read that inscription."

"Not any person loved her as much as you." Lacus heard the way Kira uttered the name of the grave: it's an explosion of emotions: love, sorrow, anger, disbelief, denial, despair all mixed into one. "Besides… you knew right away it's French. As I understand it, Lennore Zala was of German descent. Why would she choose the language of French for the epithet on her sarcophagus?"

Kira frowned. He would never admit it… but Lacus was right. He did know why. He remembered a long time ago he had difficulty of learning the language French. One full month of intensive study with Lennore, and he couldn't stop speaking French for a week frustrating the Hell out of everyone. Now French is his third language, right after English and Japanese. And now Lennore plastered French for her final epithet… for him, it felt like she just blared an invitation for him to come in. Not to mention that whole apparition ordeal… it was just too much to be called coincidence.

Kira turned and looked at the sarcophagus before him. 'Lady Lennore… is this really what you want?' All he get from the sarcophagus was a silent reply, and Kira took that as yes. Slowly he got up and then proceeded into the sanctuary.

As Kira's form disappeared into the glowing light of the sanctuary, Lacus stood next to Lennore Zala's grave, wondering, among other things, of how things could've been so much different for Kira. Hearing his life story, she heard nothing but a series of tragic bad luck. It's like his whole life was damned to be screwed over and over…

"Anooo…"

Lacus train of thought was cut off as soon as Kira's head popped out of the sanctuary. "Uhh… what am I supposed to do in there?"

"Errh… nothing happened?" Lacus blinked in confusion.

"I walked to the center of lake, dipped my hand, even my head into it… no dice."

"It looks like you had to perform something… a focus maybe?" Lacus rubbed her chin. "Did you undress?"

"Uhh… no." Kira showed Lacus his bandaged head to toe form. He dared not to undo her work. God knows it may be the only thing keeping him together.

Lacus sighed in exasperation. "You're such a big baby." And with that, she started to undress.

"WHoaa! Lacus! San! What… what are you doing?" Kira obviously panicked.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Lacus had already taken off her skirt, revealing her underwear and her upper clothes hanging around by her neck, slightly revealing a part of her breasts, and a slight sight of her nipples. She wears no upper underwear. "I'm going in there with you, and we'll both do the focus."

"Guh… huh?" Kira jaw dropped behind his mass of bandages. Kira was so stumped that Lacus had shamelessly stripped the last strand of her clothes and she stood naked in full glory before the embarrassed Kira, who quickly rushed inside. Lacus shook her head in amusement and quickly went in.

Inside, Kira didn't dare to turn around and showed his back all the time. He can hear footsteps and then a soft hand touched his back.

"Come on! Let's go! Chop chop!" Lacus didn't seem to care that she stood stark naked behind a totally embarrassed Kira.

"For God's sake girl, know some shame!"

In response, what she did next really made Kira's hair stood on end. She hugged him, and pressed her breasts against his back. Kira can feel her nipples smothering his bandaged back.

"H… HiEEEe!" Kira completely freaked out and squealed. Though he quickly clasped his mouth.

"Oh my… Did you just scream like a little girl?" Lacus whispered in a purposefully seductive tone in Kira's ears while blowing some air into it. If it weren't for the bandages, she could probably see Kira was blushing all the way to his ears. Lacus chuckled. She would be lying if she claimed she didn't enjoy every moment of teasing Kira. Particularly after the way he treated her… and the fat sentence.

"Y…y…y…youUUU!" Kira growled and quickly run away from Lacus, deeper into the sanctuary and hide into the darkness. But his bandages start to glow in the dark. She must've tinker it with some spell or something. Curse her! She's doing this on PURPOSE!

And the best part about it, at least for Lacus… it clearly scared the shit of him. 'Oooh… payback is good…' Lacus savored the taste of beautiful, beautiful vengeance. Still… jokes aside… "I'm serious though. You have to undress. So strip."

"I… Well… are you sure? As a doctor I mean… you bandaged me together and…" Kira's voice echoed from the mass of glowing bandages standing in the middle of the darkness.

Lacus blinked and then chuckled. That's what Kira was worried about? "Don't worry. I know my own work. And I have faith in your regenerative capability. Now, strip."

"…okay." After a moment of contemplation, the mass of bandages began to undo itself up. Starting with the hand, then the feet. As it did, the mass of bandages that is Kira also began to move inside the sanctuary while progressively removing his bandages, leaving a trail of glowing bloodstained bandage on the road. Lacus nodded and followed suit, tracking the bandage trail. Throughout the trip Lacus chuckled in glee as she saw how Kira struggled to remain on track but continuously hide in the shadows, peeking back at her every now and then just to make sure she was following him without seeing Lacus in the indecent places. Problem is, Lacus has no qualms of showcasing it to Kira, if only for prank effect. A little awkward cat and mouse mixed with hide and seek chase ensued, and finally, Lacus arrived before the glowing lake of the sanctuary. Lacus looked around in the shadows which is quite a few, and couldn't hold back her laughter when she saw two peculiar mass of glowing bandages floating in the shadows, one on Kira's head, the other on his waist area.

"Ahahaha! Kira-san! Stop! You're killing me!" She laughed so hard that she cried. "You do realize, having operated you, I've seen every inch of your naked body… including your manhood?"

"Urmmm…" Kira's face had already resembled a tomato. "Tch… does that mean you've seen my face?"

"Hm? Well… no. Your face wasn't injured as much… but when you get a blood shower on your face over and over, you're having a hard time seeing the face of your patient and not seeing it bleached red." Lacus chuckled. Truth is, Lacus saved Kira's face for the last under the context that Kira wasn't injured as much in the face (at least, when you compare that to the rest of the body). When she finally did finish everything BUT the face, she naturally had to tear the mask off… and it's an ugly sight of a bloody mess. Waltfeldt had nearly pulverized his face completely almost beyond recognition. When Lacus was done with one injury, she bandaged it, then moved with another and another… the biggest piece of Kira's face that Lacus saw was when she had to relocate Kira's bent nose. "You were an ugly baldhead of unsightly creatures when I operated you." Lacus chuckled.

"Yeah… I wished." Ever hateful of his own face, Kira knew with absolute certainty, judging by the way he's been recovering rapidly as of late, the injuries on his face had been mostly healed and reverted back to his original state by now. And so, Kira finally removed the bandages on his waist. But seeing Lacus staring at that particular area, even from that distance, Kira felt very uncomfortable. "Could you… could you at least please close your eyes!"

"Kyahahaha!" Lacus laughed again. If he wasn't so ruthlessly murderous, he would be a very cute guy. Lacus closed her eyes and began walking to the center of the lake. "I'll be waiting at the center. Do hurry up. I'm freezing all my extremities here…" Lacus naughtily played with one of her nipples. "And I mean… ALL of my extremities."

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CLOSE YOUR DAMN EYES YOU SHAMELESS FILTHY WOMAN!" Kira was so red his face literally glowed through the bandages in the dark.

Lacus laughed heartily and hopped to the center of the lake. She stood there in waiting atop the surface of the lake. Kira peek from the dark and made sure that Lacus had closed her eyes (and that she won't peek) and he began undoing the bandages on his waist. With the bright glow from the lake, Kira began to see his own condition a little better. His whole well toned lean body was filled with scars now. A few days ago there were quite a few, now almost every inch of his skin are scars, stitches, and burnt marks from cauterization. Looking at all of these scars, Kira find it hard to believe he survived this. Removing the bandages on his waist, Kira start walking to the center of the lake.

Kira blushed furiously and looked to the ground as she walked towards the naked Lacus, not a peek to her body. The glowing lake completely illuminated their bodies completely, with no shadow to cover his shame. Kira finally stopped right in front of Lacus. "Okay… so… what should I do?"

"Oh, I can look now?" Lacus chuckled. Still with the teasing.

"Just… keep looking up." All the while, it's Kira's turn to close his eyes.

Lacus opened her eyes and behold… Kira is still wearing the bandages on his face. "Kira-san… your face. You have to remove the bandages on your face too."

"Is this stark naked crap really necessary?"

"Of course. We were naked when we were born so we have to be so now. This is the ceremony." And with that, Lacus began undoing the bandages on Kira's face.

"Your sister will castrate me when she saw us like this…"

Lacus chuckled. And then, layers after layers of bandages were removed… slowly, one inch at a time Kira's face was revealed to Lacus. Her playful smile began to shift ever so slowly… to shock. As Kira's face began to show, Lacus felt like she's piecing together a puzzle in her mind, and when finally, the last strand of bandage was removed from Kira's face, Lacus stared wide eyed, in full view of Kira's face.

She had seen what he looked like when he was a child…

She had a good grasp of what his face looked like… or so she thought…

'_Ugly baldhead of unsightly creatures? Yeah right…'_

Now, looking at Kira's 17 year old self, clean and fully recovered in all its glory, Lacus found herself completely transfixed at his beautiful face. It looked just like a girl, but with all of its manly features to exemplify that this is a man. Her opposite sex. Lacus mind suddenly went blank. Her dried up lips parted and her heart suddenly beating a mile a minute at magnified volume.

Her mind emptied…

Her eyes blank…

Her breathing stopped for a few full seconds…

Her higher brain function stopped working…

Only her primordial instinct moved her body.

"…Lacus-san? Lacus-san something wr-"

And before she could stop herself, she rammed her lips to his.

"Mngm-!" Kira's eyes widened in total shock. This is nothing like the previous kisses through the mask. This… is a real direct kiss with Lacus Clyne naked lips. It's so soft… Kira tried to move away but he felt like his feet were cemented to the ground. Wet… His arms tried to move across her slim waist to reach Lacus' curvy shoulders, intending to push her… warm… but Lacus' arms began to move around and hugged his neck. Her smell is intoxicating… and her kiss suddenly deepened and Kira can feel his lips being pried open …very hot… and her saliva and drool dripping tongue burst in as she hugged him tighter and the spaces in-between their bodies were closed. And his mind went blank as well, as he instinctively returned the kiss.

The two kissing entranced youngsters stood in the middle of the lake, their bodies seemingly glued with one another and their lips were fused. They couldn't think anything, their eyes were blank, and they were completely void.

The condition of trance.

And with that, the two fell into the lake gently. The moment Kira's arm touched the lake's surface, the Sanctuary trembled, and the Focus began. But unlike before, the pillar of light swirl violently to the sky.

**00000000000000**

The light can be seen by the pilgrims in their encampment. They were in the middle of searching for their lost priestess and the said ninja. Lamia, in particular, upon hearing two beings that must never be left together alone without some escorts were missing, summoned unworldly strength coming from nowhere and rose up from her supposedly bed ridden state. When she saw the swirling of the Sanctuary near their encampment, she quickly surmised: "My sister's in there!"

"You think Lord Shadow's in there?" Gino wondered out loud.

"One thing I do know! We HAVE to make sure he's nowhere close to her!"

Around half of the survivors (specifically, members of Lacus-sama Fan Club which includes every young male in vicinity) cheered angrily in unison. "MA'AM YES MA'AM!"

**00000000000000**

For a moment, Kira forgot that he was still kissing with Lacus. As soon as his Focus began, the sanctuary lake waters glowed brightly… too bright in fact, it literally burst into a pure white light that engulfed him and Lacus. It was also during this time Kira quickly noticed his left arm trembling. Blue veins of energy appeared on his left arm, the supernatural blue chakra flowed out of the cracked veins, forming scales, spikes, and claws. Following, Kira felt like enormous amount of energy are flowing in and out of his body… and his left arm felt like they're about to explode. The last thing that Kira remembered was the sight of his hand glowed. That was also the moment his left eye turned yellow…

And suddenly, Kira and Lacus stood in a great empty white space. They're still naked… but their bodies look… transparent and monochromatic. With Kira being blue and Lacus being pink.

Kira looked around. There's nothing there. Absolutely nothing… bar the glowing blue eerie writings flowing vertically and horizontally across the space.

And while Kira was busy observing the surroundings, Lacus was still stupefied. She was completely bewildered as the memories of what she just did with Kira are still freshly imprinted on her memories… and her lips. What in God's name possessed her to just… lunge into his arms and… and… engulf his lips like some… some…

"Lacus… LACUS!" Kira yelled a tad louder to knock some sense into the confused princess.

"Yes! Kiss! What?" Lacus jerked back to earth.

"What now?" Kira asked for directions.

"What… What do you mean what now?"

"Wh… You're the priestess, and we just did the focus. What now? We sing we dance… what?"

"Focus… but… but…" Now that Lacus came back to herself, she looked around and realized something wrong. "But… this is not the Focus?"

"What?"

"This… this never happened to me whenever I performed the focus…" Lacus looked around. All this never happened… and yet… this landscape… they look strangely familiar… "This looks like… the Astral Plain. That means… this is… we just… performed an Astral Dive?"

"Astral Dive… you mean the thing you used to get inside my head? Okay. So… where are we?"

"Well… if I have to get blunt… you two just performed an Astral Dive into the Sanctuary."

The two turned around and saw him. The Man, still in that attire, with the messy blue hair and dichromatic blue and yellow eyes.

"You!" Both echoed and ceremoniously pointed their fingers.

The man merely chuckled. "Well… I see we're all acquainted already."

Kira looked at Lacus in surprise. "You… you've met him before?"

"When I astral dived in you… he helped me find the right memory. He said he's… some sort of your internal caretaker or something…"

"I didn't say that. You did." The Man snorted. "But… as the witch there had pointed out… this is the Astral Plain… the Astral plain… of the Sanctuary."

"The Sanctuary? But… are you saying… the Sanctuary is some sort of… a living creature?" Lacus gasped.

"Now that's rather rude, Witch." The Man seems somewhat offended. "Sanctuary isn't just some sort of living creature. It IS a living creature. A great spiritual being formed from the collective spirits of the Ancient Ones."

"The Ancient Ones?" Kira frowned.

The Man nodded. "The one you guys called… the Oni-clan."

Lacus' eyes widened in shock as she took a deep breath. "…the… the old ones… they're still exist?"

"No… just… the spirits of their noble dead… the warriors died fighting the Genmas… and fought them still even after death. They've been silent and on the slow sure path of disappearing. But make no mistake; even dead, they're far from weak, if only in spiritual force. They're content to fade into history… and let you humans run the world. But when those Genmas start appearing, they realized you're in way over your head. So they gave you guys some help."

"I see…" Lacus nodded in awe. Whoever this man is… he clearly knew things no normal people knew… "Well… if the great Oni-clan is listening… then perhaps they can help us? We need to perform the purification."

The Man stand silent.

Lacus suddenly felt a bit unease. "Yes?"

"If they can help it… they'll be helping you, by getting in your way of what you're doing." The Man simply stated. "Purification… is not meant to restore these lands."

Silence for several seconds, and then Lacus broke the silence: "What?"

"Let me say it in another way… **the Pilgrimage… is a GREAT LIE**." The man blatantly repeated a tad louder.

It took a full five seconds for Lacus digest these words and properly respond in shock at this revelation, while Kira merely crossed his arms, not so surprised. The Man seems to be expecting this, so he merely focused on Lacus.

"A… lie… what… how…?"

"The Sanctuary was not a purifying spot as you have been led to believe. Yes, it was divine in origin. Yes, it was seething with energies which the demons can't stand. Yes it's a vast reservoir of spiritual energy… But it was not meant to be used as some sort of spirit nuclear bomb… no. The Sanctuary is a series of **locks**… to a **gateway**." The man began explaining. "When the Order of Blue Cosmos performed a dark summoning here, they didn't just bring about the Genmas… they were opening a giant demongate… that Giant Demongate… is JUNIUS itself. And they just opened a small crack of it. The Genmas you've seen? The Genmas that's residing on this island? They were just the Vanguard. A prelude to something far greater… something more… evil. A fraction of a gargantuan monstrosity. One that will make even these Genmas looked like kindergarten by comparison."

Lacus is having a hard time digesting this. She opened her mouth and closed it again in disbelief.

The Man sighed. "The Pilgrimage was a tradition created by a lie. When the dark summoning was performed 72 years ago, the summoners were too weak. They were ripped apart before the ritual was completed and they've only opened a small peep of the gateway. But, the Ancients decided to intervene and they dislocated the whole continent before the gateways opened completely. They created seven sanctuaries by pouring all their spiritual energy to lock this place and prevent the Demongate from opening. The Sanctuaries are the reason this world still stand as it were."

"But… but… it doesn't make sense. I understand that the Sanctuary is seals. So the Genmas wanted us to remove the seals… but… I don't feel like we're doing it! I think we would know when we're giving aid to the monsters who massacred our people!" Lacus shrieked in disbelief.

"The Genmas are cleverer than you think. They know they can't remove those locks… they need outside help. So they spun a lie. With some convincing act and trickery, they gave you guys hope. A false hope: a hope that if you guys managed to purify the 7 sanctuary… you can return Junius to its original state. Lies like that."

"How… how is it a lie?"

"How is it lie? The Pilgrimage itself was based on a lie. Tell me young witch, who told your people to begin commencing the pilgrimage?"

Lacus frowned as he tried to remember her history lesson. "The first pilgrims… they managed to purify one sanctuary… but… but… they… died… of… their… **injuries**…" Lacus' words trailed to a gaping realization. Realization of the contradiction of that history.

The Man nodded in relief. Relief that this priestess was clever enough to see reason. "Genma 101: one scratch… is fatal. Do you not hear yourself talking young eve? You've seen it. Even a single scratch will turn you into Genma. There's **no such thing** as dying of your injuries when it comes to Genma. Either you survive without a scratch… or you die because of a scratch and you become one of them. Those pilgrims you spoke off? They were already turned when they spun that fairy tale to your predecessors. The Genmas were simply clever enough to ensure that their conduit was deemed 'human' enough for you to believe them as the words of a human."

"But the Pilgrimage… the Purification… the Focus… ALL THAT? W… What exactly are we doing all this time?" Because if that's true… then the Genmas were the ones who taught the humans how to perform the Purification!

"What you really doing… was **corroding** the power of the Sanctuary. Every time you performed a Focus, you're using up the energy from the Sanctuary to power it. Little by little, bit by bit, the seals that locked the Demongate are weakening. Yes, there are explosions of holy power every time you finished a Focus… they purified the surrounding area… but they never lasts do they? With each purification… with each Pilgrimage, the crack of the Demongate grew bigger. And the demon's infection grew stronger."

Lacus' eyes widened in disbelief. Her lips muttered whispers of words such as madness… all those lives… I can't believe… She looked at Kira for some support, but surprised to find that he was as calm as he could be. "This doesn't surprise you? You knew this?"

"Not knew… I just had my suspicions." Kira looked at Lacus. "Think about it, Lacus-san. 72 years, and you guys barely make a dent. I get it if each pilgrimage that failed bolstered the number of demons in this place, but don't you think the increase in number seems somewhat… explosive? We purify, and purify… we killed a whole bunch of them every purification, every year… big deal. How come there are still a million of them out here?"

"A very fine point." The Man concluded. "Think about it Princess of Eve. They didn't just grew in number, they grew in strength and quality as well. Don't you find that odd? As you go deeper and deeper, there are more demons than undead in there. If the pilgrimage had worked at all… if all those purifications had done anything at all… where are all these demons came from? How come they grow stronger every year instead of getting weaker? How did they make improvements? Shouldn't you guys be facing 'only' undead? How come the pilgrimage be the solution if the Genmas are still here?"

Lacus try to find a way to rebuke those words. But then again, she just found out that one of the oldest most sacred traditions of their empire was based on a lie. A lie so blatant, so obvious, they were too blinded by hope to reclaim their lost glory to even see that. Worse still, her logic also saw the sense in that revelation.

"Something I don't get. If the idea was to let us humans to unseal and destroy the Sanctuary… why do the Genmas send their demons to get in our way? Isn't that rather counterproductive to their goal?"

Kira's comment made Lacus' widened her eyes ajar. Her ears twitching, wanting to know the answer too. The Man explained using an analogy without saving a breath. "When you go shopping to a market, sometimes you used the price as a sign of the quality. The Genmas are using the same principle here: they send more Genmas to you the deeper you get, to make you think, that the deeper you go, the bigger the prize that awaits you. They want you to think… that sending their best units to prevent the Purification was an act of fear from their part. A fear that you all perceived and misunderstood. Genmas don't know fear. Only sheer unholy ingenuity and calculated logic that guides them. It was all part of their deception see: if things had been WAY too easy for you… people as clever as you would've seen right through it immediately."

Lacus collapsed to the inexistent floor in disbelief and resignation. All those lives… all those… people… all died… because of a lie… She looked at the Man. "Who… who are you? How did you know all this? How can we know if you're not just another lie spun by the demons? Another trick! Another deception!"

Kira frowned. "And why are you here? You're inside me but…"

"I'm here because of you." The Man pointed at Kira. "You two… performed the Focus… synchronizing with the power of the Sanctuary… but this is not simple Focus the likes of which other priestess has been doing recently… those are partial synchronization. It barely reached the same level of the Sanctuary. But this… this is FULL synchronization. Your spiritual powers, Kira, connected by Lacus, are similar and aligned with the powers of this Sanctuary. This allows you to perform a full synchronization. The words I'm speaking? I'm just a conduit. The words come from the voices and the wishes of the past to you. I understand if you find it difficult to trust me, when you yourself had just realized you've all been fooled. But search your feelings young eve… and listen. Not to me. But to the sound of your own ancestors. The Ancients whom you revered as your Gods. Listen to them… whisper to you… from these ageless light." The Man motioned the great void light they're standing on. "The Sanctuary… is their way of talking to you… listen!"

Lacus calmed herself and listened. She heard whispers. Sounds.

_Stop. _

_Pilgrimage. _

_A lie. _

_The genmas wants to be free. _

_Protect the mortal realm. _

A part of Lacus think this is just a convenient lie, but a part of her believed what this man and what the voices had said. But she's still not yet convinced. "Why now? I mean… if the ancients… if the Oni clans were trying to tell us this fact… why did the previous pilgrimage…"

"Initial pilgrims heard them… Back then, the sanctuaries are still powerful enough to connect on its own with lesser priests. But the Genmas doesn't want the secret out, so they killed them all. Years went by… and the power of the sanctuary had been corroded enough to the point their voices were no longer coherent or recognizable. Not unless the Priestess can fully synchronize with the sanctuary… like what you two are doing right now… and like her." And for a moment, Lacus and Kira felt a jolt. Lacus in particular, recognize this feeling. The same being inside Kira that helped her when she dived in.

At this, Kira's eyes widened in realization. **"…Lady Lennore?"**

The Man nodded with a smile. "She was powerful. Wasn't powerful enough to understand of course… the first time she came here. But enough for her to hear whispers and a few… troubling words. The Genmas… were afraid of her. The first time she came here, they knew she was bad news. She had enough power to almost successfully fully synchronize with the sanctuary… enough for her to receive bits and pieces… Their Demon masters never forgive their minions for letting her escape the first time. They were afraid that the secret will come out. Though she wisely kept the information to herself… and trained for three years… the days she spent with you… you were too young to understand… but she trained. Hard. When finally she returned here… the Genmas weren't the only thing that had improved. She too was far more powerful than before, and then, she was able to fully synchronize with the Sanctuary… This ONE in fact… thus allowing the Ancients to finally communicate with her properly… and told her the whole story."

"You know this?" Kira frowned.

"**She** _knows_ me." The Man chuckled. "It was quite a surprise for me too. She's a powerful priestess, far more powerful than anyone can imagine… she can even see right through me… through you. We communicate often. Whenever you weren't around… or you were sleeping… she would often see and talk to me in Astral bodies. Kira… you were meant to come here. The message on her sarcophagus that she used to seal the door to the sanctuary was meant to be read by _you_. She knew… if anyone can get here… it'll be you. That and… she pick French to check if you really did your homework."

"Pour l'amour de Dieu Milady! J'ai fait mes devoirs! (For the love of God, milady! I DID MY HOMEWORK!)" Kira angrily, and more like happily, yelled in French out loud to no one in particular. In fact, Kira felt like a great burden has been suddenly removed from his back. "So… Lady Lennore knew? She knew the truth behind the true form of the Purification?"

"Yes. She was as horrified as you, of course… but not as horrified as when she learned that the demons had nearly succeeded." The Man closed his eyes, hearing the sounds of the ancients in his ears. "The Ancients told her… that the power of the Sanctuary is at its weakest at the time she arrived for the second time. If this tradition continued, it won't be long until the Sanctuaries' powers collapsed… and the Daemongate will be unleashed."

"When Lennore Zala came here… truth be told, the Sanctuaries were at their limit. So in order to buy some more time… she decided to make the ultimate sacrifice… she gave out all of her vast spiritual power in order to reinforce and mend some of the damage done to the sanctuaries. The act drained her of all her lifeforce… her power is now part of the energy that supported the sanctuary… she's with the ancients now. They'll be damned before they let her soul to be taken by the Genmas." The man added with a smile. "Fact is… you're bathing in her power right now." The man pointed at the great void light below. "We wouldn't be having this conversation if it weren't for her."

A smile… unlike anything Lacus had ever seen finally exploded in Kira's face. A smile of happiness and relief. A smile of hope. Lacus saw that smile once before… it was the same smile she saw inside Kira's happiest memory. It was as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulder. "I see… so that's how it is…" Now he finally knew why Lennore returned here… and did not come back. The Man also smiled for Kira. And then he turned to Lacus.

"Believe me." The man begged. "Heck, believe the Ancients. I don't know how many lies you've been having all your life, princess… but believe this little truth about this great lie. You want to make a difference, now is your chance! NOW!"

And so she finally accepted the truth and Lacus' eyes were opened at last. She finally believed him. Her lips were too sore to say anything, so she merely nodded.

The Man smiled in relief.

"So… I guess… it'll be back to the original plan of destroying the pilgrimage?" Lacus mourned in sorrow. "Why don't you kill me now, Kira. The Miasma from my body will definitely make this island off limits…"

"**Oh Hell no!"** Kira and the Man echoed.

"I told you! Killing yourself isn't always the answer you crazy silly girl!"

"And if the Genmas get their hands on your corpse, they can get themselves a new weapon! Why didn't you think of that in your mind you nitwit?" even the Man was no less brutal than Kira in his choice of insults.

"O…kay…" Lacus wasn't sure to which insult she should respond to.

"But… what are we going to do now?" Kira looked at the Man.

"The power from the Sanctuary, reinforced by lady Lennore could last for a few more years… but… I don't see why we shouldn't add to it." The Man smirked confidently.

"I'm… I'm not sure I can do that… even if I drained all the life in me…" Lacus gulped.

"Don't be ridiculous. Lady Lennore was probably a hundred times stronger than you as a priestess, and look what happened to her." Kira was quite clear. Even someone as powerful as Lennore Zala died to reinforce the Sanctuary. Lacus, who is only an average priestess wouldn't stand a chance.

"Then how are we going to reinforce these Sanctuaries?" Lacus annoyed but can't say anything to rebuke that fact, so she merely pouted.

"I can do it." The Man declared. "My Spiritual Energy is massive enough to reinforce the sanctuary… heck I can even do all SEVEN of them at once."

"All SEVEN? Mercy sakes alive! What are you trying to do? Drain Kira's life till he's all dried up?" Lacus protested. That was unheard of.

"Kira won't be harmed… much. I will use my powers and ONLY my powers to synchronize with this Sanctuary Lake, then I will use this sanctuary lake to synchronize with the other Sanctuary," The Man lifted his bare left arm from his sling. They can see blue energy coursing through it. "I just need a physical conduit… Kira… that's you."

Lacus looked at Kira's determined eyes in horror. 'Kira-san…'

"Let's do it." Kira nodded. He's like a man on a mission.

The Man grinned widely at his host's determination. "Well alright then."

And all the sudden, Kira and Lacus jerked back to the real world… where they're still locked in that god-help-them passionate French kiss. Lacus and Kira's eyes widened when they realized their condition, and they quickly pushed each other away with a shriek.

"uh… Ummm…" Lacus' face was even redder than her hair.

Kira was no different. But then, he can feel something's happening… with his left arm. Kira lifted it and saw his arm is now glowing with veins of energy pulsing, crackling with electricity and energy. Upon seeing the state of his arm, Kira instantly knew what to do. "We'll talk about the kissing thing later."

"Kissing thing-"

"For now…" Kira lifted his inhuman left arm and showed it to Lacus. **"You should be running."** And one of his eyes turned yellow slit and his voice began to echo with someone else's voice.

Lacus didn't need to be told twice. She quickly turned back and ran out of sight.

**00000000000000000 **

By that time, most of the pilgrims had somehow managed to crawl their way up to the 4th sanctuary. Lamia, in panic, checked the surroundings for any sign of her sister or that of the masked man. All she saw was a casket and the serene citadel of the Sanctuary.

"What's that casket?"

Naturally, the Sarcophagus was an obvious central of attention. Lamia approached the casket and read the inscription written on the said casket. Unfortunately, like her elder sister, Lamia didn't understand a word of it.

And then she noticed Lowe was looking at the casket… but not at the casket. Lamia followed his eyes and saw what he saw… and her heart skipped a beat.

Lacus' priestess clothes tossed around everywhere. She slowly approached the clothes and took it with trembling hands. And then she also noticed something else: Shadow's signature superweapon Katana was planted nearby. And no sign of the said clothes being forcibly removed, the sanctuary opened ajar, the unnatural state it was in… Her teeth clattered in rage and disbelief. "N-n-n-n-no… w-w-w-w-wait a second… t-t-t-t-they won't dare be d-d-d-d-d-d-doing s-s-s-s-s-s-something l-li-l-ll-l-li…"

Waltfeldt and Gino sweatdropped seeing the poor little sister trembling full force. Some of the knights were also horrified at the prospect, some were so angry, their grip threatened to crack their poor weapons.

And then they heard panting coming from inside the sanctuary, and everyone's eyes turned towards the glowing opening.

And that's when Lacus, stark naked from head to toe, decided to show up, running like a bat out of hell.

The sacred ground of the Sanctuary was stained with blood bursting out of the nose from every collapsing male knight in vicinity. But the sight of her sister running flustered with nothing on was like a confirmation of her suspicion. "KAGE! YOU'RE DEAD! D.E.A.D! DEAD!"

But before Lamia can charge in swords slashing, Lacus lunged to her sister and pulled her back with a yank. "I can explain later Lamia-chan! For now! Back OFF!"

**00000000000000000**

In the Sanctuary…

Sparks of electricity jumped up and down from Kira's left arm, which has now glowing completely blue as if it was composed of that light, to the Sanctuary lake, which also glowed bright blue, as if it was composed of the same matter with Kira's left arm. Kira closed his eyes, concentrating, and strangely enough, he found himself back into that white space. The Astral Plain of the Sanctuary. There the man was waiting. His left hand outstretched with his palm facing down, electricity endlessly coursing from the palm to the great light below.

And finally, Kira couldn't take it anymore and asked the question that has been hounding his mind. "What ARE you?"

"What eh? Nice choice of words." The Man didn't stop doing what he's doing. "You know I'm not human."

"Yes. Thanks for the obvious. Humans don't make other human spout tail and scales… so let me ask again. What on earth are you?"

"I'm… an existence that should've vanished a long time ago." The Man explained. "Through some stroke of luck… or fate… I'm stuck… in you… specifically… your left arm… and eye."

Kira's left eye twitched, as do his left arm.

"Kira, you already have innate incredible healing capabilities… but you must've noticed. Every time you get injured… your left arm seem to be able to regenerate a little faster than the rest of your body. You're a righty but sometimes it feels like your lefty is more reliable."

"And me killing Genmas. Was that your dong too?"

The Man chuckled. "Oh no. If that was me, the blood you gave to the ShadowForged weapons will not have the same Genma killing properties as you. My powers are for more… specific purposes."

"Define specific."

"I cannot help you fight your battles Kira. Not if you're fighting against fellow humans. I once swore an oath to not interfere in the affairs of men. Not even living inside you will change that." The Man tucked his head. "But this case is different. The Genmas are an even bigger problem than us. If they ever get out, it's not just a simple matter of human versus human anymore."

"But you helped me when I fought against Raww Le Klueze, did you not?" Kira remembered the time when he went berserk in the forest. He didn't remember much of what happened, but he was told by his friends… he was 'bestial'. "And you helped me several times before that…"

"The case with the insane fire knight was the only freebies I'm going to give you. The case with Veia, well… I just gave Shiki a little help, and you've earned it… as with Raww Le Klueze… well… I'm sure you noticed."

"That guy… he ain't human, isn't he?"

The Man frowned in deep thought. "No… at least… not entirely."

Silence for a few moment as the two being think this through in their head. And then, Kira get back on track. "But you still haven't answered my question. What are you?"

"Quite right." The Man chuckled. "I'm just like this sanctuary, see. I'm an existence born from the fusing of consciousness of separate beings. So it's not an exaggeration to say…I…** We… are a different kind of sanctuary."**

"You mean… you're like a… fusion of beings? But that doesn't really explain everything."

"Quite so." The Man sighed. "But… that's the only way I can define myself. I… WE simply… are."

"One of these days we're gonna talk in depth about this… But… what's your name?"

"Name… I don't exactly have a name…"

"It's improper to just call you 'him' and 'he' or whatever… plus it's impolite."

The Man laughed and thought for a moment. "Jorm. Call me Jorm."

'Jorm?' "Jorm. Okay. That's a start." Though Kira can't help to wonder what in god's name Jorm means. "Jorm… you… you guys lived inside me… and you said just now, that you helped me with my healings."

"Yes. Though, your healing was already good from the get go." Jorm was quick to put two to two together. "And yes, I can heal those guys you brutalized back there."

Kira crossed his arms. His request was quite clear. Heal them then.

"The answer to that… is no." Jorm shook his head. "You're the one who beat the crap out of them. And admit it, you enjoyed doing it."

"True enough. But we got an army of undead that will come at midday today. I don't think they can recover that fast, even an advanced." Kira glared at Jorm. "And you said it yourself. You may not want to deal with the matters of men, but we're fighting Undeads here. Genma. The demonic race which is the enemy of Onis. Your ancient war is now spilling into our world. We're fighting YOUR war now."

Jorm snorted. "You humans were the first one who brought them here in the first place. In sense… this was you human's fault." The blue haired snickered bitterly and contemplated Kira's request. "Answer me this… how long do you plan on this fire-play?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're playing with fire, Kira. Once they get out of here, they'll found out who you are, and they'll turn against you. They will hate you more than ever, and they will never accept you again. Worse, now they know WHAT you are. Right now you're siding with the Alliance, if they expose who you are… you'll have enemies on both sides."

"I'm fine with being an outcast." Kira replied darkly. "All my life, that's what I've been. An outcast. Denied by Advanced, hated by Naturals. If they're going to hate me, so be it. I told them from the very beginning that the feeling was mutual… and they want to expose me? Go ahead. Tell the whole world how a serf reject managed to kill their National Hero. Tell the whole freaking universe that a cook killed their kind by the hundreds and thousands." Kira smiled sadistically. "It'll be like blood on water."

"Soon, you'll push them to the point of desperation until finally they wouldn't care less about dignity."

"Fine with me." Kira sighed. "From the moment I don the mask of Kage… I knew from the very beginning I have taken a road of no return. When they come at me as enemies, let them come. I will shoulder their hate and became the devil. But right now, that's not the problem. Right now this is not about Advanced vs. Naturals. This is about living humanity versus undead demons."

Jorm looked at Kira with slight disapproval. He doesn't seem to be satisfied with that answer, but regardless, it's a good answer. "Very well. I will heal them. But, I don't do freebies anymore. What are you willing to give me in exchange?"

"What do you want? You already have my left arm, you already have my left eye…"

"That's it."

"What?"

"Your eye."

"You want my right eye now?"

"No." Jorm shook his head. "I want your bloodline limit. Specifically, I want the bloodline limit on your LEFT eye." Jorm pointed at Kira's left eye.

"Oh." Kira chuckled. He stretched his left eyelids. "That's pretty cheap."

"Cheap eh?" Jorm chuckled. He place his right palm over Kira's left eye, close it, and then for a moment, Kira's eyes turned to Seed mode… and then, as Jorm opened his palm, an image of Kira's left eyeball in seedmode appeared on his palm, while at the same time, the seed eye on Kira's left eye vanished. "Transaction complete." Jorm looked at Kira's seed eye floating on his palm, while Kira's remaining Seed eye reverted back to normal.

"Funny. 17 years living with it, I never really knew what it does." Kira twitched slightly seeing his left eyeball floating in Jorm's palm and then it vanished into Jorm's hand.

"That's why you call it cheap." Jorm noted at the electricity flowing from his palm that grew more intense with each passing moment. It's like it was ready to explode. "Kira, I think you better get going. I'm almost done here."

Kira nodded and vanished.

**00000000000000000**

When Kira returned to physical word, his left arm looked like its just one breath away from exploding.

"**Kira! Ram that power into the lake! NOW!" **Jorm's voice boomed on his head.

Kira roared as he slammed his left fist to the lake's surface.

The effect was instantaneous.

The Pillar of light burst upward ever more ferociously, as if it's about to blow apart the citadel that encapsulated it with a roar. The building was completely engulfed in the bright light, making its blurry silhouette distorted in the midst of the bright light. The skies above went turbulent as the Pillar reached towards it and twist it around.

"GODS ABOVE! What is this?" To say the Exorcists were scared out of their wits would be an understatement.

"This… this is not purification?" Lamia looked at her half naked sister.

"No." Lacus shook her head. "This is… yes… this is **Rejuvenation**."

"Reju… Rejuvenation?" Lamia gasped as the light grew brighter and brighter… it's like a blue sun. Strangely, looking directly at it did not hurt their eyes. Rather it felt refreshing. Like a splash of water on your face.

Inside the Sanctuary, Kira's left arm disappeared in a great wave of light that engulfed his entire form. Kira roared and growled as he struggled to keep his fist connected to the lake. The bursting light is propelling him upward after all.

The pillar of light of the sanctuary let loose a single ripple of blue ring that expanded outward. From the fourth Sanctuary, the Shockwave rippled across the ground until it hit the 3rd sanctuary. When the rippled touched the light pillar, the same phenomena happened, and another ripple burst forth. On the other end of the first ripple, the wave finally hit the as of yet untouched 5th sanctuary. Like before, the 5th sanctuary burst out in a ferocious swirl of energy, releasing another ripple that hit the sixth, and so forth and so forth, until at least, all 7 sanctuaries of Junius had unleashed their respective waves, and all seven has been hit by all seven waves at least once… now 7 ferociously swirling pillars of light that reached to the turbulent sky are resonating one another.

The phenomena can be seen kilometers away by everyone in the nearby vicinity of the continent. From above, the constantly dark and misty Junius was, for the first time in 72 years of darkness, bathe in light as all seven sanctuaries on Junius swirled ferociously.

**00000000000000000**

The Alliance soldiers aboard the looted merchant saw this as well. They run and scream, pointing fingers and yelled.

"W… What is this?" In all his years, Mwu had never seen a phenomenon like this.

Sai couldn't shift his attention away from the great mass of light reaching to the black heaven. It was beautiful and yet at the same time, it's scary.

**00000000000000000**

On the island, things were no better…

The only thing Genmas are afraid of are the shining purifying light of the sanctuary. And now, that light grew brighter, shining out across the land as if it's about to burn them as they look upon it.

Ray, being a Genma himself, was no exception. But since he retained a modicum of his human side, a veteran knight discipline prevailed in the end, though the demon inside him was obviously scared shitless. **"This feeling… it's the same… just like that time…" **The former Hakutenkun gets another blast from the past. Specifically, the day he died at the borders of the Sanctuary in his one last stand…

**00000000000000000**

The whole continent shook down to its foundations. The seven pillars of light continue to burst again and again, fiercely wading through the black sky.

Inside the sanctuary, things get a little overheated to Kira. In literal sense.

"GraAAAGH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAArGhHHH! GRgGGHgGGGG…!" He could barely feel his left arm anymore, and it's like his whole body is on fire! The bright light of the sanctuary pierced through every molecule in his flesh. Even more terrifying, he felt like his life is getting sucked into the vortex of light.

"**Kira! Whatever happens, don't lose the connection between your hand and the lake! We're reaching critical stage here!"**

"I KNOW! Grggg…" Kira growled. 'Like Hell I will stop now… Lady Lennore, did you endure something like this too?' Kira smiled as he holding the pain of his arm being disintegrated inside out. 'Fine for me. You trusted me… you know I was going to do this right? You're watching me now… right?'

_Right._

Kira gasped and looked to the side.

"L…Milady…"

Lennore Zala placed her hands on top of Kira's, and already he can feel some of the pain alleviated-nay-disappeared. _Well done Kira. I'm so proud of you. Well done._

And Kira, for the first time in what felt like ages, grinned widely in happiness.

And finally, with one final burst, the seven pillars of the Sanctuary tore through the sky… and just like that, it tore through the black smoke-like sky. At the same time, the final burst send one last shockwave that rippled allover the island knocking everyone alive or dead to the ground. The condition lasted for only several seconds, and the violent swirling of the Sanctuaries gradually died down and finally returned to its original calm state. But something else is different.

The after effects of this Rejuvenation remained: the black demonic sky atop the continent was torn apart in seven large chunks of the sky… revealing the** real** night sky with sparkles of stars glowing in the darkness.

The Pilgrims gazed in awe upon the spectacle. That's when they also realized another thing.

"He… Hey?" Gino removed the bandages on his body. He remembered the doctor told him he had 8 ribs snapped clean… and now… he has 8 good strong ribs. "Hey… my wound… they…"

Waltfeldt remembered his body looked like Swiss cheese when the surgeons were working on him. Now he starts wondering where did those holes gone to.

It's the same story everywhere. All those injuries were healed, or in the most severe case, get better, as was the case of Jeremiah. Jeremiah no longer felt the pain of the loss of one of his eyes, but his arm and eyeball didn't exactly grow back. But the pain is now less torturous. 'But… what on earth was that?'

Lacus also smiled happily as Lamia removed some of her bandages and flexed her arms only to find she was okay and 100 percent. "I'm… healed?"

And Lacus knew it's not just the people. The Sanctuaries too, are finally rejuvenated from 72 years of corrosion. The Light glowing out of the sanctuary lake are now brighter and larger, signifying it has become stronger.

Lacus looked at her arms, as if trying to sense something. She frowned when she still sense it. 'I see… it's still there…'

And then, as she turned towards the Sanctuary's doorway, she saw a figure approaching them from the glow.

It was Kira. He was once again clad in bandages… but it was messy and shriveled. He dragged himself out while holding up his limping left arm. My God, it was smoking!

"Ki… Kage-san!" Lacus shrieked.

Everyone's attention was once again redirected towards the doorway and they saw Kira walked out of the sanctuary… as messed up as Hell. Panting up and down, wet with the waters of the sanctuary and his own sweat. Fact is, he's the only one who looked worse off than everyone. Kira turned his gaze and observed everyone's condition. They all look well… too well. But some people who lose their limbs still lost it. Kira muttered in his head. 'Jorm?'

"**Hey, I'm a man of my word, but that doesn't mean I can work bleedin' miracles!"** Jorm argued.

The bandaged shinobi dragged himself out of the sanctuary and towards the casket. But alas, the combination of his not so light injuries and severe exhaustion caused the boy to trip and fell face first to the ground. Lacus panicked, and, ignoring her own improper situation, rushed forward to Kira's side. "Kage-san?"

Even behind the bandages, it was obvious that Kira was smiling. Happily too. He desperately struggled to get back up on his feet, but he just couldn't.

"Kage-san, please enough! You have to rest now! Even Purification nearly killed me, much less what you just did!"

"Haa… haa… haa…" Kira grunted as he gasped and wheezed. "C… Can you help me then? T… Take me to her…" Kira pointed at the casket.

Lacus looked somewhat disapproved. Kira had to rest NOW. But if she thought about it… this is perhaps what he need. Lacus nodded and put Kira's arm over her shoulder. And with great difficulty, she carried him up by his arm. But Lacus had difficulty dealing with Kira's weight, and then Lamia finally lent her a hand. As the Clyne Sisters carried Kira towards Lennore Zala's tomb, Kira, partially delirious could barely see where he's going. But when the two sisters stopped, Kira's vision cleared and he saw he was standing before the casket.

Upon seeing the tomb of his beloved mother, Kira break free and fell to his knees and knelt on all fours before the casket. "Lady Lennore… I'm here… I've done it… You… You wanted me to do this… didn't you? I feel like I'm reliving your second journey…" Kira chuckled.

Meanwhile, the pilgrims were shocked upon hearing the words. That casket is the tomb of the legendary Grand Priestess?

"The Holy lady-" One of the Pilgrims were about to utter a praise but he was quickly silenced by Gino. "Shush. Be quiet."

Ignoring the rising murmurs, Kira continued on. "I wondered what it'll be like if only I was born earlier… if I had of enough age and standing… to go with you… if that had happened… things… might have been so much… different…" Kira sighed. "But perhaps… things would be just as you said before… maybe I wouldn't be able to do anything… and now… here I am…" Kira's voice grew heavier. It was obvious it took a lot for him to just kneel there. "So I guess… what I want to say is… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I was late. I'm sorry… to make you wait for so long. But I'm here… And I understand now. I understand why you left. You left… because you want to give me… to give us all… hope… isn't that… what you fought for?" Kira struggled to get up. Lacus and Lamia rushed in to help him, but Kira knocked them away. He wanted to do this on his own. "At last… I know why you did… what you did… At last… I understand the reason behind your courage… the true meaning… of your sacrifice."

Once he stood straight up, Kira took a deep breath, strengthen his limping right arm and slowly, painfully, lift it up to cross his chest, and then he knelt down to his one knee, kneeling in respect before his mistress, his mother, his lady.

And for a moment, the pilgrims saw not an assassin… but a knight, kneeling before his master to pay his last respect.

The kneeling lasted for only a few seconds, but to every Zaft pilgrims present, this magnificent imagery will last down through the ages. Unfortunately, while the knights were still awed by this sight, Kira finally collapsed of his injuries and fell down towards the casket. Kira gasped and wheezed as he hold on to the casket for support, but he finally fell down with his back sliding down against the casket, heaving up and down, his eyes dazed and he was but a breath away from fainting.

Lacus knelt close to Kira, clearly concerned of his state.

"Lady Lennore… left us… her children… to gave you all hope. Now…" Kira glared at Lacus and placed an arm on her shoulder. "It's entrusted… to YOU."

"You mean to us." Lacus kindly grasped Kira's hand.

"No. To you." Kira's voice grew heavier. "You… are a new hope I can never be. A man like me… a man like me… I can no longer become… the man she wanted me to be. You know why better than most."

Lacus tucked her head down in sorrow.

Kira smiled. "Thank you… thank you… for making me do this. For making me go this far… I… I'm glad… I came here… thank… you…"

Kira had finally reached his limit… and with that, his head fell down as he slipped to dead silence.

The motion shocked Gino and the other pilgrims. Lamia gasped. "Lord Shadow…!"

Lacus raised her hand and everyone halted. Lacus rubbed Kira's neck to check his pulse, it's very slow, but it's there. And then his breathing frequency is very few. Lacus' shock quickly shifted to relief… and a slight annoyance. "Well… think of it this way… if he's dead, then this would be the most moving death scene ever." Lacus giddily punched Kira's head, much to everyone's relief. "He's alive. He's in suspended animation."

"Suspended animation?"

Lacus frowned thinking a best way to explain this. "Severe physical and mental exhaustion sometimes will cause the body to automatically react by shutting down almost all but the most critical body parts responsible to keep one alive, such as Heart and lungs. Right now… Kage-san's body is at the lowest energy usage possible in order for him to recover… in a way…" And what Lacus did next made everyone jerked in surprise. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAIII!" Lacus screamed in a high pitched tone right next to Kira's ear. But Kira didn't even budge. "He's in a very deep sleep, even if a bomb exploded right next to him he won't realize what happened." Such was the giggling explanation of Lacus.

"But… like this… we can't pray before the sacred grave of the holy lady…"

"Then wait." Lacus retorted.

"But Milady…"

"You WILL wait." Lacus turned to Kira's sleeping figure. "He had waited 8 years to kneel before her and paid his respects. And she had waited for him just as long."

The pilgrims looked in surprise at the bandaged figure. "My Princess… who is he?"

"Someone once taught me… the word Samurai… means to serve." Lacus chose her words carefully. "He was a servant. Loyal servant to Lady Lennore Zala, who loved her more than anyone. In a different circumstances, he would be standing beside you all as a fellow knight. He's the last member of Lennore Zala's second pilgrimage… he was unable to come due to circumstances beyond his control and so he was left behind… now… after 8 years… the last Knight of the Pilgrimage had finally returned to his master."

"So… all this time… he was so adamant to fight his way across this place… all this was his personal crusade to find his master again? Even if it's just to kneel before her remains…" To say Jeremiah and the other Pilgrims were impressed by Kira's loyalty to Lennore Zala was a gross understatement.

Lamia looked at Kira's sleeping figure. The bandages obviously made it impossible to see what he really look like… but, judging by the way his face curve in certain places… "He's… smiling?"

"He must be having a good dream." Waltfeldt chuckled.

"A good dream… I suppose so." Lacus looked at Kira's sleeping figure. "He came here… with a burden… lost and confused… for 8 years… he's been searching an answer for a question no one alive can answer. And now at last… he had found the answer… if only in his dreams."

**00000000000000000**

When the 6 year old Kira opened his eyes again, he was standing in the field of green of the Zala Manor garden. With Athrun was playing with Torii in his hand.

"Oooi! Kiraaaa!" Athrun called.

"Athrun?" Kira blinked. Wait… this dream… he had this before… and it didn't end well…

BUMP!

When Kira came to, he realized Athrun had just run up to him and knocked his head. "Eh?"

"What are you doing? Come on! Mom's waiting behind you!"

"Eh? Eh… wha…" Kira turned around and saw Lennore was waiting for him the gazebo. This time, she did not disappear into darkness.

And there she waited for them with a smile.

"Come on!" Athrun ran towards Lennore while pulling his arm.

Kira's confusion slowly vanished into a happy smile. 'Yeah… if it's a dream… I can at least dream… right?'

"Wait for me!" Laughing, Kira ran towards his family…

**00000000000000000**

An hour or so later…

When Kira woke up again, he was back to the sanctuary. But he felt refreshed. Happy and lightheaded. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to wake up so refreshed. For the first time in years, he finally enjoyed a good night's sleep without nightmare in February. He found himself lying with his back against the casket, and something… covering him like a blanket. Kira looked down and saw a large purple cloth.

"Compliments of Lady Lacus."

Kira jerked up and saw Gino, smirking at him.

"Gino?"

"Lord Shadow. Good morning. That's what I would like to say… but… it's not morning yet. I think it's… dusk."

Kira slowly get back up, cracking his back bone a bit. He felt so stiff having slept in a rather uncomfortable position all night. And then he turned to the casket of Lady Lennore's grave. He looked at it for a moment, and then he knelt down on both knees, and pray. Gino blinked and then he remembered what Lacus told them about Kira's and Lennore's bond, and so he let him do so.

Kira's prayer lasted 15 minutes, and then he get back up and turn to Gino. "Sorry. I just felt the need to at least pray for her properly."

Gino chuckled. "So you CAN pray."

Kira didn't reply. He only chuckled lightly.

Gino also smiled. "So… what did you tell her?"

"…a lot of things. But… you can't exactly cram years worth of longing into one prayer." Kira snorted. "…for now… I just tell her… thank you… and see you soon."

"See you soon?"

"I got plenty of time…" Kira tapped his heart. "Now I realized she never left."

Now he felt the need to take a walk. "I need to stretch my legs. Wanna come along?"

Gino obviously agreed.

The two walked out of the sanctuary perimeter and stood on the cliff overlooking the surrounding area. Kira looked at the site. Lord ray Yuki was right. This place had a good vantage point. From here one can see every part of the field. 'In the afternoon, this place will become a battleground soon…' He looked at Gino's condition. He looks okay. "You're healed?"

"Thanks to you, my Lord. I don't know what you did with that sanctuary… but it healed us… well… most of us." Gino noted the problems with those who had lost one of their limbs, especially Jeremiah. "But… they claimed they felt better. The surgeons also noted the wounds have closed… the stump looked like they were a week old."

"I'm sorry." Kira tucked his head down in regret while at the same time marveled Jorm's work. 'Can't work bleedin' miracles eh?' "And Lacus-san?"

"She's okay too. We have to save a couple of knights but…"

"Excuse me? Save the knights?"

"Her sister. I mean… Princess Lacus. Running naked with nothing on. Beyond their wildest dreams." Gino chuckled. Waltfeldt had to restrain the furious little sister. "But Hilda and Lamia quickly brought Lacus to her tent… we haven't seen them coming out ever since."

Kira chuckled. He could just about imagine. But that also means Lacus haven't breathe a word about the shocking revelation she just had to anyone just yet. Even if she did, Kira suspect she would entrust something as horrifying as that to a family member. And Kira doubt she would dare to reveal such revelation to the unprepared public. To tell her people, that one of the oldest, most fundamental tradition that had lasted for 72 years is based on a lie… imagine the chaos that will ensue… family members hysterical… the devastation to Zaft's long-lasting religion… "So… how's everyone now?"

"We went back and collect those we left behind earlier… turns out they were healed too. We met in the road… and now we're all here, resting."

"How many are we?"

"We have 50 Exorcists, 115 Emerald Knights, and 240 Junk Guild troops that are able to fight. The rest are wounded or too injured… with that we have 400 men."

"Good… that's good." Now their chance of surviving just went from none to slim.

As Kira observed the surroundings, a familiar chirp caught his attention. "Torii!"

Kira and Gino looked up and Torii descend upon them and finally landed on Kira's hand. Surprisingly, Torii has grown larger. Almost twice his original diminutive size and his features had become more lifelike and less natural. Torii looked like a small eagle in Kira's hand.

"Cool bird."

"Before this, I sent Torii to scout the area around." Torii had something in his beak and he dropped it to Kira's palm. The two looked at it. A piece of torn cloth. It stinks of corpses… naturally. But Kira sniffed it so close that he covered his nose with it. "…horse."

"Excuse me?"

"Rotten horse meat. Sulfur… from the cannons… oil and fat… used to grease wheels…" With that information Kira get a good idea what they're up against.

"That is some nose…" All the sudden, Waltfeldt and Lowe came approaching from behind. Gino bowed before the Hakutenkun and then turn back to Kira, who is conversing with Torii.

"Torii get this piece of cloth from a knight… specifically, charioteers."

Everyone gulped. If there's one thing the Grand Knightmaster was famous for, it was his chariot units. Waltfeldt cracked his knuckles. "When?"

Kira closed his eyes, thinking of what his foster father would do. "Lord Ray Yuki's clever. He was well known not to make reckless moves… that's how he always have been. We have time… but when he does attack… it'll be an instant."

"Can we win?" Lowe gulped nervously, but he's ready to fight to the end. "We only have 400 able bodied men…"

Kira chuckled. It looks like it'll always be his fate to fight battles with impossible odds… "The chances… are not zero."

The top warriors of the pilgrimage looked at the boy. He was quite calm and confident that they can survive this? Interesting.

"…I take it Lacus-san haven't told you guys?"

"Told us about what?"

"After this battle… I think you guys will be leaving back home."

"Eh?" Everyone looked at the Shinobi. "Are you sure?"

"So many wounded… and we can barely survive fighting any further…" Kira sighed. "Either way… whatever happens, this is going to be the last time I will help you guys."

Gino gasped.

"Remember our deal. I'm under time constraint. And my time is almost up… Torii came here was already a good sign of that. I have to leave soon."

"But… my lord…"

"Gino… I've given you guys the chance to survive… and I already taught you everything I know. I've got nothing left to give you. Whatever you guys will decide from here on out… the fight will be your own."

Gino looked down.

"But I will help you guys for this one battle. Just this one last battle, so don't worry about it. Kay?" Kira chuckled. Truth be told, he too wanted this battle. This could probably be his last chance to have a showdown of wits against another important person of his past. 'Let's do this… Lord Yuki!'

**00000000000000000**

A few kilometers away from the sanctuary, genmas marched forward in a very orderly fashion. Enormous Tyrants all lined up in key position. They came from every direction encircling the sanctuary. The pilgrims were surrounded by thousands of heavily armed Genmas coming from every direction. At the helm, the Lifeless Lord, Ray Yuki glanced towards the bright pillars of the Sanctuary.

"**Kira… 8 years had passed… now… let me see how you've grown."**

**00000000000000000**

Meanwhile… inside Kira…

Inside Kira's mind, 'Jorm' sighed and then began changing his appearance. First, he simply combed his messy hair backward, giving a sleek spiky hair style pointing backward with one strand on the head. He also took a pair of glasses and put it on. When he did, his eyes changed to a pair of light blue slit. His appearance also shifted. His clothes became more closed and elegant while maintaining the similar blue dresscode. His appearance was like that of a scholar, instead of the previous rugged warrior like form.

"**My, my… he's a sharp landlord… I'll give him that."**

And then… something appeared on his back. A blue aura in the shape of an enormous being. And that's not all. Behind the blue being, three more of such monstrous beings arise, their silhouette monochrome in color of red, White and black. And their glowing bestial eyes are staring at him. If it weren't for his equally massive aura, Jorm's actual physical body would look like an ant. "My brothers…"

The red silhouette's green eyes with red iris glowed. His voice was fierce and ferocious. **"It's looks like he's getting a bit too noisy."**

"**I don't mind." **The White Silhouette which seemingly had multiple pairs of green eyes chuckled seductively. Her voice was feminine as well. **"It'll be a nice change of scene if he came and visit once in a while."**

"**Jorm. Is this really okay?" **The third black silhouette with dark yellow slitted eyes spoke in a very stern voice. Despite the stern tone, unlike the previous two, his voice was that of a child. **"Don't you think this is a bit too early?"**

"On the contrary, I think it's already too late." Jorm sighed in despair. "The boy's recklessness… his nature… in this insane age of war, encountering things like these is inevitable."

Jorm looked up to the sky. "If father were really here… I wonder what he would do."

**00000000000000000**

What? I never said Kira will only have '1' ghost!

**00000000000000000**

**00000000000000000**

**00000000000000000**

**In the art of war it was written:**

The Genma knights marched

**One cavalry equals the strength of ten foot soldier**

The Archer Hostess climb over the Hulk as it lumber forward

**One chariot equals the strength of ten cavalries**

The chariots zoomed across the battlefield

**400 foot soldier…**

The Pilgrims stand ready

**VS 1000 chariots**

The armored ironclad chariots shakes the very ground as they march onward

**And 5000 undeads in all their varieties…**

Like an evil black flood, the undead army swept across the plain…

**Chapter 31:**

**Hell's Cauldron**

"The one thing you two failed to teach me is loyalty and love for the empire." Kira sighed.

"**Pity."** Lord Ray pulled out his sword.


	31. Hell's Cauldron

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

**00000000000000**

At the encampments of the Pilgrims on the Sanctuary, the knights and the Junk Guild rushed in here and there, preparing for the battle that will come this afternoon. Waltfeldt and Lowe supervised the defenses of the sanctuary. Now they're turning the sanctuary citadel into a makeshift fortress. The sun had yet to risen, but they had little time. Kira predicted that the enemy army will arrive at noon. And already they can see light began to pour though small cracks of the pierced sky. Regrettably, they have no time to bask in sunlight. Kira had draw up a battle plan, and they were at awe.

"They'll never see us coming." One of the Knights smirked.

"Oh I beg to differ." Kira wasn't so optimistic. Currently his upper head as well as his entire body was covered in bandages, replacing his destroyed ninja suit. First glance, he looked like a mummy. What's left of his horribly ragged and misshapen coat was tied up to his rear arm. "Lord Ray Yuki is amongst some of the smartest commanders on earth. His planning is so meticulously complex and precise it was as if he can predict the future."

"But you study under him… you know some of his tricks… right?"

"Some… doesn't mean all. Let's just do our best, eh?"

Meanwhile, as the preparation went on, Lamia and Lacus spent most of their time in their tent, discussing something. Kira had a good idea as to what. But he has no time to ponder. Together with some knight and Junk Guild members, Kira had been going in and out of the perimeter of the Sanctuary. Going on a Genma hunt, he said. Normally most people wouldn't careless, I mean, it's Shadow we're talking about here… except the fact that the people Kira brought along… are normal knights and mercenaries. Not one of them carry Shadowforged weapon. And when they returned, the knights were deathly pale… and they carry with them buckets of black… liquid… thing…

"What… exactly is this?" One of the nervous knights gulped at the ominous liquid.

"Not important… but you guys are going make some paintwork with it." Naturally, Kira's idea was met with horrified response. "Just don't swallow any of it."

He then turned to Waltfeldt and Gino. "Chariot attacks usually supported by other types of army. But not so with Lord Yuki's chariot charge. But I highly doubt he will come to us with just one type of unit. We need spears. Long spears, twice longer than a man, thrice thicker than usual spears."

"Right! We'll get to that." But the overeager Gino paused for a moment as he digested that order. "Aaaand… who can wield something that big?"

And then, while Kira managed the preparation for the coming battle, he caught sight of Lamia, who just walked out of the tent together with her sister. She looked like someone who just got sucker punched in the face. She looked at Kira's direction and then turned her face, either out of shame or pity. And then Lacus came out, wearing a spare priest suit. As expected, she began approaching Kira again. The knights who were preparing under Kira looked at the approaching princess and noted that the princess wishes to speak with Kira in private… again. And so they wisely stay away out of the earshot. Kira too, decided to stand his ground and wait.

Not long after, Kira and Lacus stood face to face and silence reigned for some time, as if the two wanted to make sure there are no eavesdroppers. And Kira began by handing something to Lacus. "This is from Lowe."

Lacus looked at that something, and much to her delight, it's a new insulation suit, once again stylized to a samurai armor look. It's smaller and more form fitting than the previous version. It should allow her to move easier. Lacus hugged it tightly with lots of love and sugar. "Thank you!"

"I'll be sure to pass it on to Lowe." Kira chuckled. "He'll be ecstatic I'm sure."

Lacus carefully placed her new suit to her side. And then, Lacus continue their conversation with: "So… what happened to that dog?"

Kira almost fell to the ground because of that stupid opening question. "What?"

"I'm serious! What happened to that dog?" Lacus was quite adamant to know what happened to that poor dog.

"You… don't you have something else to be worried about other than some dog?"

Lacus chuckled and finally laughed.

**00000000000000**

Meanwhile, everyone looked at how Lacus and Kira can converse so calmly, even with Lacus letting out so natural of a laughter.

"Damn… I really envy Shadow like crazy…" One of the knights moaned. "If only I'm immune…"

"Even if you're immune I doubt you'd be able to do it the way Lord Shadow can." Gino chuckled.

Everyone turned to Gino, who grinned widely. "You know something we don't Weinberg?"

"Well… I think… the reason Lacus-sama can be so open with Lord Shadow… is because Lord Shadow is giving her something that we never gave her… **honesty**. Sure, he's rude, he's a sadist and disrespectful, some would even say brutal. But… He was being brutally honest about it." Gino's tone was calm and composed, as if honed by experience. Personal experience. "Woman likes honesty, after all."

**00000000000000**

"My sister took it pretty well… she only gasp twice." Lacus giggled. "Naturally, she and I decided to keep it a secret. We're not sure our empire is ready to stomach that sort of revelation." Lacus fidgeted her fingers, and then continued. "Anoo… Kira-san… …I also told her… about you."

"!" Kira's eyes twitched in response.

"I skipped several parts: your original name, your amnesia… the fact that you killed Lord Veia… who helped you escaped Terminal… some bits of your childhood history… but I get most of the important points across."

Kira is still indifferent about what Lacus had done. But in the end he brushed it off. "And?"

"Ah! D-D-Don't worry! My Sis swore to me she won't tell anyone!"

Kira chuckled. "When the time comes, she'll be sorely tempted to."

At first, Lacus blinked in confusion upon hearing that statement, but then, she frowned in sadness and all the sudden, tilted her head down. "I'm sorry."

"Again? What for?"

"My sister and I had always wanted to do our best to change the society. But all we did was worsening them one way or the other. And you paid the price… I think I finally understand why you hated Zaft and the nobility so much."

"…Lacus… this story… I told you I've never told this to anyone. Yet here I am telling it to you. And then you just told it your sister. By right I should be angry… but… I don't know… I don't feel like it." Kira smiled. For a moment, he felt something was unchained in his mind. "I don't know exactly why I told you that story when I didn't tell it to anyone… but I think… I want to believe. I want to try to put my faith in you."

"Me? But I'm a noble and you…"

"I did say I hate the nobles… but if I think about it now… Athrun's a noble, and he's my best friend… my foster brother. And you too are a noble." Kira pointed at Lacus. "I think… what I hate… what I really hate was the nobility system. Hate the crime not the person they said. George of Glenn classified the Advanced into three classes of bloodlines… but I don't think this is what he had in mind. I hate the nobles because they think they're so high and mighty, they judged people based on the blood flowing in their veins. We aren't allowed to choose what we wish to be just because fate screwed our bloodline limit? And it goes both ways… Lacus-san… you… you were only born a noble. A bird cannot choose from which nest they hatched, nor a flower can choose where they grow… what wrong have you done?" Kira paused for a moment remembering the things he had gone through for her sake. "Scratch that, you've done plenty wrong by me and your men."

Lacus went from awed… to slightly annoyed.

"But… whatever flaw you had… at the very least… you're willing to open your eyes. And you want to change things for the better." Kira smiled. "That's enough reason for me to take my chance with you. The system is still there, Lacus-san. It's creating a new me, every day. Zaft is a powder keg waiting to blow up. Kill me… and there will still be a new Kira Yamato that will take my place."

"Kira Yamato…" Lacus looked at Kira and all the sudden, the question blurted out from her mouth. "Come with us."

"What?"

"Come with us to Zaft. A man like you… a man of your stature and vision is needed in there! Come with us!"

Naturally Kira had expected that this question will come out eventually. But somehow… after everything that had happened, Kira was surprised to find that he's still tempted to accept Lacus' offer. But in the end… "No."

"Why? You want to change that country as much as I do. And I really think you can do it! Right now! In our time!"

"Truly." Kira nodded. "But… Lacus-san, you have to understand… I'm in a different position than you. You wanted to change that country from the inside. That's a noble intention… but I'm not naïve enough to be able to believe in that anymore. To believe… after everything I've been through… that the Empire can be mended with simple word… try as I might… I just… can't." Kira placed his hand over his chest. "Lady Lennore helped me. I was blessed. And for that… I will be forever grateful. Truly. But in my heart… what happened to me… call it whatever you like, but that was just another form of servitude… another form of slavery."

"Kira-s…" Lacus gasped, but she knew Kira was right. There are more people like Kira. Commoners class… are just sweet name. The brutal truth is, a portion of Zaft Empire stood atop the enslavement of the other larger half of the society.

"Make no mistake, I loved Lady Lennore. And for everything she has done, everything she has given me, I will gladly give my life to repay her kindness… but don't ask me to feel love or pity for the people of Zaft. A demon had taken root inside my heart that it would disallow me to forgive that bloated bag of rot and corruption you call the Empire of Zaft. If I'm to come to the Empire… it won't be to protect it." Kira glared angrily at Lacus. "It'll be to destroy it."

"Lady Lennore loved the Empire. So much so she did what she did… Do you not feel even a slightest tinge of regret that you will destroy the country she loved?"

"Even if there will be some regret… what Lady Lennore had done to me had nothing to do with what your country had done to me. It's not like she sent me to rot in that prison." Kira resolutely crossed his arms. "And it's not like I didn't try to forgive. You've seen how I tried… but time and again this country kept failing me. Now… you might say I shouldn't judge all of Zaft over what little I had experienced… but even if my head agree with you… my heart… just won't. Try as I might… I couldn't bring myself to love that country." That was a sign for Lacus there really isn't anything that she can say right now can sway this heart so black with wrath and anger. Realizing this, Lacus bent her head down in sorrow and start crying, much to Kira's surpise.

"Lacus-san! Wh… Why are you crying?"

"I'm… crying… for you." Lacus lifted her head slightly, showing the tears trickling down the corner of her eyes. "Because you weren't able to anymore."

Seeing the sad look in Lacus, Kira felt bad, and then he patted the girl's pink head. "Lacus… you and your sister knew the things that I've suffered, and you tried to change it. Perhaps it is fortunate that you knew it without experiencing it firsthand, like I have. Your heart hasn't been corrupted with hatred, like mine. And that gave you the strength to believe that Zaft can still be saved." Kira smiled. "Keep believing in that then. Become that which I can no longer become."

Lacus bent her head up under the weight of Kira's hand patting her head. "Kira-san…"

Kira gently ruffled her hair several times and smiled sadly. "I'm a lost cause, Lacus-san. Don't waste your tears on me."

"No." Lacus frowned under the brows of her hair.

"Eh?"

"I won't give up!" Lacus glared back at Kira with her teary eyes and barked at the top of her lungs. "You still haven't told me about WHAT HAPPENED **TO THAT DOG!"**

Kira's head and everyone's who heard that last out loud statement fell straight to the ground, weighted by the sheer ridiculousness of that question. Even Gino bashed his head to a rock, creating an imprint of his forehead. 'W… What the…'

"You… You… you're still asking that… you…" Kira was at a complete loss for words. Is this girl just an airhead or just playing with him? "Can't you be serious? We're talking about something incredibly important here!"

"This too is a very serious matter! This is a matter of animal protection from abuse of military equipment mishandling! As a doctor, as the previous owner of that particular military equipment, and above all: as lover of everything that is cute, I will NOT let it slide!"

Kira quickly concluded Lacus is really is just stupid and worse: she's playing with him. Time to return the favor. "Okay… I'll tell you… but you have to answer my question first. Deal?"

"Deal!"

And Kira's question is: "Why did you kiss me?"

The ground cracked as everyone who heard that question jawdropped until their jaw smashed the ground beneath them. No. this can't be true. It must be a dream. Some of them pinched their cheek so hard that it bleeds.

Lacus face was even redder than her hair. "I kissed you because… I kissed you because… because… because?" That's right. Why did she kissed him a little earlier? She was engaged with Athrun! Even though right now the said person is in prison… even though she had suspected she may not make it back home… what in God's name possessed her to do that?

"See? You can't answer that either. So, I don't need to answer about the dog." Kira smirked in triumph.

Lacus gritted her teeth in anger. "THAT'S CHEATING!"

"A deal's a deal!" Kira couldn't care less. "I won't answer that question until you can answer MY question."

This made Lacus even more furious. "I'll have you know: KISSING YOU WAS THE BIGGEST MISTAKE I'VE EVER DONE!" She shrieked. "It's the most disgusting thing I've ever tasted!"

"Likewise!" Kira barked back and jerked his thumb to his lips. "I still got the lingering sickening feeling of your lips in my moth! It's giving me Goosebumps here!"

"Goosebumps? That's all you got? I nearly had a HEART ATTACK when I tasted your saliva!" Lacus' face is red with fury now. The Knights were even more horrified when they heard how the said princess had tasted Kira's saliva. The Lady knights blushed furiously under their helmet imagining Lacus and an imaginary faced Kira do 'that', you know, THAT! "What the hell is that liquid anyway? Molten lava?"

"Molten lava?" Could it be because all that fire jutsu he performed or…

"It's so spicy I thought my mouth gonna melt!" Lacus weren't joking. After waking up from the trance and tasting the taste of leftovers of Kira's kiss, all she can taste are red hot burning sensation of chilies. She had to drink several barrels of water until the spicy feeling was washed away. Lacus roared: **"I HATE SPICY!"**

"Hey! Your taste isn't exactly refined either!" Kira also had some complaints of his own. Right after the kiss with Lacus, waking up, the first thing he tasted was a disgustingly overwhelming amount… of sweets. He nearly went into spasm and analeptic shock. "Are you a sweet tooth or something? How many sweets did you eat every day?"

"Wh… What's wrong with sweets?" Lacus's face flushed in slight embarrassment. Yeah, she loved sweets. But it's not like she ate them every day! She loved her teeth thank you very much!

"**I HATE SWEETS!"** Kira roared. "No wonder you're **fat!"**

There's just being snide… and there's just out of the line… and that… that's way out of the line. **"Kira-sa~an…"** Lacus whispered dangerously as her face darkened into a maniacal murderous insane fury.

"**SHINDEEEE KUDASAAAAAAAAAIII!" **

**Chapter 31:**

**Hell's Cauldron**

As the result, Lacus and Lamia were grounded into their tent. They had to do it; otherwise the two will murder one of their top most important warriors for the coming battle. Though the other knights were sorely tempted to just let Lamia do away with him already… Kira's dignity and his gentlemanly pride is all that stopped him from retaliating the potentially lethal response in kind. But in the end, Lamia, and more reluctantly Lacus, agreed to a ceasefire and 'peacefully' return to their tent, settling with a few scratches on Kira's bandaged face.

"I HATE YOU!" Lacus shrieked before she closed the tent out of sight.

"THE FEELING'S MUTUAL!" Kira roared back to the tent doors.

One thing of comfort for the knights, Kira and Lacus still HATE one another. With passion.

Or at least… that's what** most** people see…

Kira took a deep breath and observed the surroundings.

"My Lord?" Kira turned around and saw Gino down there. "Everything has been prepared as you ordered."

"Hm." Kira merely nodded. The plan is ready. Everything that needs be done has been done. He had used every last bit of his intelligence and experience for this fight. The die is cast, and now all he can do is wait and see what fate had in store for them.

"You… you don't seem pretty confident my lord?"

Kira laughed. "We're about to fight the man who taught me almost everything I know. Chances are, he already knew most of the things I'm about to do." Kira hissed a deep breath. "How are the others?"

"We put the injured in a fortified location on the elevated ground of the sanctuary, together with Lady Lacus and Lamia. The demons will have to fight through us to get to them."

Kira nodded. "Fortunately for us, your concern for their safety is at a minimum."

"Oh?"

"Well… Lord Yuki will definitely kill us first. Demon or not, if there are still remnants of himself in there… he will not lower himself to attack defenseless women or harm the injured. He will kill us first… and then be done with them afterwards."

And then he continued to gaze through the surrounding area. It's still dark. But everything grew clearer by the second. The sun must be rising. The first light of sun this land will receive in decades. All thanks to the Rejuvenation that rip apart the unnatural black sky. Meanwhile, in his hands, he can feel Shiki is absorbing his chakra bit by bit, and likewise, he can clearly see Shiki is regenerating, chip by chip. She's quickly returning to her original colors and gleam. By the time the battle began, she should be in full power. Kira sighed and prepared his mind and mettle. But his concentration was slightly disturbed when he winced from the blood trickled from the small cut on his cheek. Courtesy of Lacus' surprisingly sharp nail scratch.

'Damn… her nails are pretty sharp…' Kira rubbed the small scar on his cheek. Fortunately, it doesn't look like it's going to be a problem. Kira suspect it'll heal sometime soon in the middle of the battle.

Seeing the small scar and remembering the way Kira and Lacus interact so naturally, Gino chuckled. "You know… I wasn't always a man of the cloth." Gino suddenly started.

"?" Kira turned to Gino.

"I was a noble. But… I guess I'm what you would call… a rogue?"

"Rogue?"

"I was wild. Some say I'm adventurous and eccentric, other say I'm just rebellious… thing is… I just love doing things out of the norm… pissing off my parents to no end, and I'm having a great time of my life doing it."

"Nothing new there…" Athrun and Kira had their share of wildness. The bills coming from the destruction they caused had earned them more than a few detentions and spanks in the ass.

"Yeah… well… but… my… wildness had reached certain levels that my parents deemed… intolerable."

"What do you mean?"

"I dabble in the slums, trudging through trash mountains just to pluck out stiff, dressed up in ragged and dirty clothings just so that I can mingle in the common folk… sometimes I even went home dead drunk or just beaten the crap out of me when I went into some brawl… they were merely pissed off at that. But… the finishing blow… was what can happen to every guy… a girl."

Kira twitched.

"She… was Japanese. A Natural. A serf in our home. But she… she had this… flame…" Gino chuckled mischievously, remembering something embarrassing. "She would not have being treated like a doll. Anybody dares, she kicked their asses. Mine included." Gino winced and rubbed his ass. That kick was something he'll never forget anytime soon.

Kira chuckled.

"In retrospect… she and I… well… we didn't exactly get off on a flying start… to be honest she had little option in the matter… I mean… how many handsome guy she can pick on when she's a serf right? But… I did not force her. Before long… I… I kinda lost count how many times our wild escapades gone out of control. And sometimes I think she thought that I was just playing with her and then toss her away when I'm done. But… I was serious. Very serious. And I've been trying to convince her that I want to spend my life with her."

"I take it your parents… aren't so keen of the idea of their son marrying a serf?"

"If you can call them parents." Gino groaned. "I'm not their son. Every day is just… status this, title, sermons… all the bullshit. All they care about is their rank, their prestige, their standing in high class society, etc, etc. I'm not the only son. They have others to replace me, I'm an investment. If I turned out to be a loss, they'll cut me out, move on to the next son, and so forth." At this, Gino's smile vanished into a dark look. "It was summer. She and I had been going on for half a year. I bought a ring, had my own work… set up a small but quiet house off shore for our home. I was ready to ask her hand in marriage."

Kira wanted to ask the result, but already he can see the answer from Gino's look.

"I get rejected." Gino chuckled. "She… was gone. Not a word of goodbye… not even a letter." But then, his expression returned back to his usual cheerful face, albeit now it's a little depressed. "That was… that was 4 years ago. I left my family 2 years later. Joined the Exorcists… and life goes on. I got over it!" Gino went face to face with Shadow and grinned widely. But for Kira… that smile seems painful to watch.

"…alright. Stop right there, Gino." Kira can't stand it anymore. Watching Gino smiling and calmly explaining something like that without flinching… Kira somehow can tell… his heart must be bleeding. And yet he tried as hard as he could to put such a cheerful façade. But the subtle facial twitches on his eyes may not be visible to others, but to him… he might as well have been sobbing. He can even see through someone like Lacus. Gino's façade look amateurish by comparison. "And stop telling me you're okay. Because you are not. And don't try to lie to me. Your lover was **murdered** by your parents. They are murderers. They would rather kill rather than to see their son married a serf. Isn't that what happened?"

Having been found out, Gino dropped all façade of cheeriness and assume a very dark look. "A finger. That's all I found of her. A finger. My parents denied everything but I know it's them. I looked everywhere like a madman throughout the city. Running around till my feet bleeds, screamed her name until my throat choke blood in the streets… no one even give a damn when a serf were ripped apart to pieces… and those bastards of a family can actually eat and laugh about it…" Gino gripped his pickaxe so tight it might break (they may actually will, given his Zoan heritage). It was as if he wanted to plant the pickaxe on the heads of his parents. "I returned… not sure how I live on day by day."

"Why not just leave?"

"If that place hurts you so much… why not just leave? Leave Zaft altogether. Go somewhere else. Away from all that and start fresh." Kira noted his own experience. After Lennore died and he managed to escape Terminal, Kira tried to forget those horrible memories by living as far away as possible from Zaft. It worked… to a certain extent and for a while…

Gino frowned and smiled sadly. "Good question. That question is the reason it took me 2 years to come up with the decision to leave my family… but how can I leave Zaft? I'm an Advanced. That place is my home. And that's my people too. I'm an advanced. Personal feeling aside, I have to protect my kind." Gino smiled. But that smile instantly faded when he saw Kira glared at him. Demanding the truth. Gino chuckled and mumbled a sad reply. "…when she's gone… I've lost the reason to leave."

Kira sighed. So… even the children of the nobility system are as much as a victim as he is. "And? The morale of this story?"

"Well… my indecision and inability to come clean with my feelings for her… and when I finally wish to make it official… she was taken from me." Gino chose his words carefully. "Well… the morale is… never miss up a good chance I guess. If you miss it… you might not get a second chance… some girls don't come up every dynasty. You miss it and you're just going to regret it."

Unfortunately, Kira didn't really understand what Gino **REALLY **meant. It's just… how did a horrific tragedy suddenly turn into a dating guide advice? He just don't get it. At least… that's what a few seconds of bewildered silence needed by a confused Kira to digest his words told Gino. "…good… advice… I'll keep that in mind." Kira nodded nonchalantly.

Gino had to fight an urge to sweat drop as he knew Kira didn't understand a word he said. How thick can you get? So he resolve to just slapped his own face.

But then, they don't have time to press the issue. The sun finally rises, and it shone upon the land through the holes in the sky. That being said, now there's a second light that bathe the sanctuary… the god blessed natural sunlight.

At the same time, the last chip on Shiki closed up. "Right." Sheathing the blade in preparation for the coming conflict, Kira rose up to his feet. "It's time."

In the distance they can see Genmas marching up towards the sanctuary, surrounding the spot from every direction. There are undeads of various varieties: Knights, Hostess, Hulks, Tyrants… no Hunters. Outside, a vast army of thousands and thousands of Genmas were standing at the ready. Knights, normal and evolved, all rose up and stand ready. The Hulks grunted and growled amidst the thousands of their smaller brethren. The ground shook with every step of the gargantuan Tyrant. The enormous titans continue to spill the army of undead from its guts while packs of Archer Hostesses scurried to their positions on high ground that is the tyrants' back.

Yet in a show of surprising discipline, the Genma army formed up groups, 5 regiments in total, each the strength of a 1000 Undead in all their variety. They all line up in a rectangular formation. Behind the massed army of Undead, stood another regiment of 1000.

But it's something new. Forget the bulging Hulks or the gigantic Tyrants or even the larger than life Babylon. This is quite possible the deadliest Genma ever: Knights… bearing the somewhat similar suit with the Exorcists… but something is different. Their Exorcists' armor have been padded greatly and; frankly; masterfully reinforced with salvaged pieces of armors of other types of other dead knights that had come here before: heavy padded armor of the Legionnaires, scriptures and talismans of the Magus, torch shoulder pads of the Exorcists, etc, etc. What little chink it had left was merged with magma and volcanic stones, dripping with lava, stapled with armored plates. Their armor is like a mixture of steel and elemental construct, specifically volcano. In sense, they're more elemental than just mere undead. Because of the varying degree of alteration, no one knight is the same with the other. The only similarity they have is the fact that there's not a trace of living human in there and their supposedly blood red armor were charred partially ash black… such was the problem… when they're all completely on **fire.** The said flame looked as if they are burning from inside out. Worse, the flame is burning in an unnatural color of evil sickly purplish red fire. These Knights… these Infernal Knights looked a walking humanoid volcano!

And if that's not horrible enough, they're all riding CHARIOTS in groups of two: one rider, one fighter. Drawn by two horses, slightly smaller than Lord Yuki's enormous horses but still larger than normal horses. What's more, the horses too were bone and armor construct, made of volcanic red hot rocks that formed their flesh. Their armor also bear the torch and skull design of the exorcists. These chariots are completely of solid burning steel: the horse, the car and even the rider were all ironclads.

Seeing this, Kira frowned nervously. "Well… we're supposed to burn them… so how are we supposed to do that when they're already on fire?"

"Oi… those armor designs… I think I've seen them before in history books…" Gino paled at the sight of these new burning knights.

"You should be if you're an Exorcist." Waltfeldt joined the discussion. "They're the first generation Exorcists and Fire Knights. Look at their personal heraldry emblems… the skulls on their armors… Fire Fist Portgas D. Ace, Sabo the Explosion Regent, Purgatory Priest Hao… those are legendary Exorcists of great renown!"

Now that Kira observed them more carefully, He also noticed several insignia. Particularly, there are those with emblems of the Zala family… "…and there are also exorcists from Lady Lennore's personal retinues! And many other from various pilgrimages throughout the 70 years of tradition…"

"Oi… so we're fighting against our own seniors?" Gino gulped. In different circumstances, this might actually be… interesting? "And there are… 1000 of them!?"

And then, from the ranks of the burning knights at the rear, a group of knights break off and marched across the giant army. It was the Lifeless Lord, accompanied by his retinue: three of them. A pair is riding a chariot, the other one, the lone one, was riding a… carriage, with wheels of fire, pulled by a burning cat.

The pair on the chariot, one is wearing the weirdest knight attire they've ever seen. The layered armor covered his shoulders, arms and legs… The one on his right covered his entire shoulder all the way down to his arm with scaly design, but his left shoulder only cover the upper shoulder. The left rear arm was left bare, showing a tattoo: A, S (but it was crossed-apparently a misspell), C, and E. They bear the torch design of the Exorcists. But these layered armors framed his pale corpselike chest, which was left bare. At the center of the chest and most of its abdomen, it seems there used to be a giant hole around it. But now, the flesh has been replaced with volcanic magma stones, creating a scaly black abdomen, stapled together with iron armor plates which grew brighter and hotter as it approached its chest area. Beating at the center of his chest, where his heart once lay, is a burning fireball, the source of the heat. But if the fact that he wore no chest piece is weird… the fact that he wore a cowboy hat is an even more bizarre addition to a knight's attire. The cowboy knight wear a set of beads around his neck, and another set on his hat, with a pair of goggles attached to it (one with the picture of smiling, the other with frowning). Lastly, on his back there is a tattoo of his personal heraldry: a skull wearing his ridiculous cowboy hat, with its top on fire, and a cross bone on its back. He didn't seem to bring any weapon at all.

The other one on the chariot, standing together with the first knight, in stark contrast, is dressed in a regal coat with gold trimming, just like a noble… but it was ragged and withered. Torn and burnt here and there, filled with battle scars, and reinforced with armor. And he also wore a scarf on his neck. Underneath the cape, he donned a full set of armor and the said armor was made entirely of magma and steel plates. Like the first knight though, this one also did not wear a helmet. Instead, he wore a high top hat, with a pair of hexagonal goggles strapped on it! His personal heraldry is placed on the back of his cape: an upright cross of bone, with a regally stylized S right on top of it. The Knight is carrying a staff on his hand, and contrary to what most people perceive, he seem to be the driver of the said chariot.

The last one… is even less like a knight. He looked a lot more… like a priest… specifically, an Onmyouji. The man looked like a boy with a very long hair, past his waist. His priestly garb is strikingly similar with Lacus, but it was for male, and its short sleeve covered a part of his upper arm. But there's also something else. Over his Onmyouji garb he wear something that looked similar with… an American Indian Poncho, decorated with tribal markings. And beneath all the baggy clothing, he wore a pair gauntlets and greaves. What's more, it was reinforced with several armor piece of Japanese design, mixed with some of the Exorcist' theme of skulls and torch. His personal heraldry was strapped everywhere, in various parts of his clothes: his gauntlets, his shoes, his poncho, even the back of his onmyouji clothes. It was that of a star of five elements. The Gouyousei. Like the Lifeless Lord, he rode alone. But his ride is a carriage, complete with a canopy, wheels of flame, and it was being pulled by a two tailed Cat. Its paws were made of flame, as do the stripes adorning its fur. Thing is, lesser demons rose up wherever his carriage passed, and he doesn't seem to be controlling the cat, the cat simply knew where its master needs to go.

The four knights walked out of the lines of their army and waited right at the center of the battlefield between the two forces.

"This is…" Gino looked at Waltfeldt.

"Yes… the protocol. Before any battle, officers from each respective side must offer terms." Waltfeldt explained. "This is the most fundamental code of knighthood. A protocol… and it must be respected. I guess even being dead is not an excuse for not being civil."

Kira frowned underneath his mask.

"Shall we meet them?"

Kira merely nodded in silence.

Soon, Lowe, Waltfeldt, Gino and Kira walked towards the waiting Undead knights.

"**Ray Yuki, Lifeless Lord, Former Grand Knightmaster." **Yuki reintroduced himself.

"**Portgas D. Ace. Inferno Knight." ** The knight with a cowboy hat tapped his hat.

"**Sabo, the same." **The Nobleman drop down his hat and bowed.

"**Asakura Hao, Purgatory Priest."** The Undead Onmyouji merely bowed slightly.

"Andrew Waltfeldt, Desert Tiger, Hakutenkun."

"Lowe Guile, Junk Guild Chief."

"G…Gino Weinberg, R-Ruby Exorcist." Gino gulped nervously. A meeting between such powerful beings. Seeing he's but a humble Exorcist, he felt slightly out of place.

Only Kira didn't say a word. But finally, he spoke: "Shadow… Assassin."

Waltfeldt and Lowe was somewhat taken back by such an awkward title. Humble… and scary at the same time.

The Lifeless Lord and the Inferno Knights didn't bat an eye and they could hardly care less. Yuki nodded and began explaining his terms: **"Here are my terms. Muster all your combatants, all your battle capable warriors… look to your defenses and prepare to fight as you have never before. Your injured… your women… put them somewhere safe, and I swear, unless they choose to involve themselves in this battle, none shall lay a finger on them." **Yuki named his terms. **"If you survive for one day, I promise… I will let them go, all shall be escorted safely to the sea. But if you are defeated… and you probably will… you will join our ranks in your death… and so will they."**

The Living looked at each other at such terms. 400 vs 5-no-6000? No matter how they looked at the odds, the latter term seems more probable. Art of war states: One cavalry equals the strength of ten foot soldier; One chariot equals the strength of ten cavalries. And they see before them, the enemy has like… a 1000 chariot drawn knights… backed up with 5000 undeads of various kinds… facing this kind of odd… Lowe looked at Waltfeldt, and the Desert tiger didn't seem to have anything smart to say. Waltfeldt looked at Gino, and he's also at loss. Gino looked at Shadow, and Shadow looked back at them questioningly.

"Don't you guys have anything to say?"

"Aah…" Waltfeldt's lips nervously parted. "Well… that's very… generous of you… Yuki…"

"**It's best if you fight with your mind unburdened. That will increase the chance of you surviving."**

"More gloating I see."

Everyone's eyes, living and the dead, turned to Kira.

Kira darkly and coldly glared at the Lifeless Lord. "…If we survive one day… you say? We'll see about that… assuming you guys can even **last** for one day."

Every living soul within earshot jawdropped in horror. Did he just spat back at the Lifeless Lord?

"**Are you trying to talk us down?"**

"No. I'm naming my terms because I think you guys get the wrong idea." Kira growled murderously. "I did not come here to survive. I did not come here to talk, negotiate or bargain with you all…" Kira roared: "I came here to DESTROY you all." And finally, a declaration: "And I will do so… in ONE day!"

Gino, Lowe, and Waltfedt who had never seen Kira performed his military pledge before had their mouth opened in aghast. The army of pilgrims, who heard the roar and the subsequent declaration, nearly dropped their weapons in shock. NEARLY.

"This is MY terms." His booming voice was seeped with whispers of death. It was as if anyone who hear his words will die. "If any of your undead army still stands after the sun sets… I will personally come to you and offer up my neck on the very same evening!" Kira barked, not caring just how terrified the other listeners had become. "And there are no ifs or buts in my terms. Either we kill you and live… or we'll take you all with us!"

Lowe looked as if he's about to swoon any second now. Waltfeldt had heard various kinds of death threats before and he thought he had heard them all. He thought wrong. Gino just couldn't believe the balls of this guy. He's still sane right? Or… did he just turn back to total wacko again?

Kira looked at the other horrified commanders and nonchalantly added: "You guys got anything else to say?"

They dumbly shook their heads.

Kira turned back to the indifferent Inferno Knights. "That's all from us."

Yuki looked at Kira's glaring eyes. There's no fear in there. This is not a mere jargon or chest pounding to allay fear. That was a warning. He'll slaughter them all, and he can do it. Thus, Yuki merely nodded and turn his chariot around, returning back to his army, followed by his retinues.

Likewise, Kira also had nothing else to say and turn around. The other three officers suddenly found their soul again and quickly followed Kira back to their army.

"O… oi… Shadow… I've heard jargons and chest pounding before… but don't you think you're a bit too… rash?" Kira's declaration had really rattled Waltfedlt so much that even he found himself stuttering uncontrollably.

"I'm serious." Kira barked without stopping. "If we don't beat them all while the sun is still out, we might as well stretch our necks and hang ourselves."

"Look me in the eye and tell me we can do this."

"We can do this? No. Of course not. WE WILL DO THIS!" As requested, Kira instantly turned around and glared back to all of them with such ferocity; it unnerved everyone, even the frustrated Waltfeldt. His eyes are lifelessly cold and ruthless. Gino, who was talking with a very different Kira until a moment ago had a hard time swallowing the fact that these two personalities are in fact one and the same. "Now come on. The battle is about to begin."

And with that, the commanders from both sides of the battle returned back to their respective armies.

The Genma army is composed of 5 regiments each the strength of 1000, and one regiment Inferno Knights at the back. That's 6000 in number. Three regiments formed up the center with one regiment for each flank. And then the 1000 chariots of the Burning Inferno Knights remained at the rear to protect the command.

In the face of all this, the Pilgrims, led by Waltfeldt… MARCHED STRAIGHT FROM THE FRONT. No cover, no strategy, they just marched forward out in the open. Their formation is extremely dense, tightly packed and it's small (at least when you compare them to the significantly larger army of Genma). Judging by the size of the formation, it couldn't number more than 200 knights.

Lacus gulped behind the mask of her new insulation suit as she looked upon all this.

And so the battle of Junius began.

The Lifeless Lord looked at that tiny group of Living ones. One of the Inferno Knight, Ace, grunted flatly. **"Are they mental?" **

"**Not if I know my boy. Which I do, by the way."** Ray retorted back. **"Something's off about them. Let's try something. First regiment, Archers!"**

Upon hearing the command from their master, the Archer Hostesses of the first battalion at the fore-frontline marched forward ahead of the melee knights. In an orderly fashion, one archer parched on each of the Hostesses plucked out arrow and pull it before they let loose all at once. The thing is…

The arrows were either blocked with shields from the knights… or they just went completely off target at random direction.

Ignoring the awkward shot, the archers atop the hostess took turns and fired their arrows in rapid succession. But once again, like before, their arrows are practically only flying in the same direction without aim or accuracy. The arrows managed to rain down upon the pilgrims due to sheer number. And for the Knights of Zaft, arrows like that are easy to block and intercept and defend.

"**What's wrong with our archers? Can't they see the enemy's right in front of them?" **Sabo blinked.

That's when Ray noticed something. The Knights and the Mercenaries… their armor… are painted in a familiar **black** color… the color of Genma's **blood.** A slight tinge of pride swelled up in the Lifeless' Lord's supposedly emotionless heart. **'That's clever, boy… very clever…'**

"_This is a juice… made from grinded flayed off Genma flesh and blood… let's call it Genma Essence Juice…" Kira raised a bucket filled with black liquid. "…and you guys are going to paint and coat your armor with this blood." _

_Naturally, Kira's idea was welcomed with a ceremonious horrified roar of "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"_

"_No way!" "This is family heirloom!" "Are you insane?"_

"_Guys! This is just like the case with Shadowforged Weapons!"_

"_No, no, no! This is a different matter entirely." One of the knights protested. "With the Shadowforged weapon, you used your blood, that; we can still tolerate. But this is Genma flesh and blood juice! If that enter our system we'll turn into Genma!"_

"_And what good will it does?" Another asked._

_To this, Kira has the answer. "Remember the case when I baited Lacus-san to Babylon?" Kira jerked his thumb to Lacus, who clearly still remember that horrifying experience. "These Genmas are sensitive to sound AND smell. Sound… well… we'll be fighting a battle, with all the clamors everywhere, swords clashing, shields banging… they're practically deaf. They'll be relying on smell to track us. We put this… we stink like them… and they won't know where to aim."_

And now, the knights who had gave out their armors to be… Blackblooded… as they would resentfully called the process… are enjoying the benefits of what Kira had predicted. Their armor stink, no mistake. But that stink is what protected them at the moment. The Archers couldn't 'see' them clearly. Yes, their eyes can see there's something in front of them. But they are used to the eternally dark environment and this is DAY time. The rejuvenation had ripped apart the veil of darkness covering the land, and the light shone through, brightening the sky… something the Genma's sight couldn't stand. The knight positioned themselves right beneath a crack of sunlight bathing atop them. The Inferno Knights can see them just fine, being more human than the others… but for a low level genma like them… everything is visually off color and a jumbled mass. And now with the Genma stink emanating from the pilgrims… the pilgrims looked like a blurring mirage engulfed in black mist. The smell of the living mixed with the smell of the dead. It's chaos to their senses.

"It's good that it works… but it stinks…" One of the knights moaned as they tucked the gas mask underneath their helmets. The Mercenaries were also wearing a mish mash of armors taken from the Genma's they've flayed during their Genma Hunt. And since they originally belonged to the Genmas in the first place… they already stink of Genma. To prevent any particles of the Genma blood to enter their system through respiration, everyone put on gas masks-provided by Lowe- on their mouths and also bandaged their bodies tightly. Regrettably that doesn't make the air less foul. "And if you think about it, we're practically wearing an armor of corpses!"

"It's better to wear one than become one…" Another Exorcist gulped. The heresy of desecrating the corpses of their brethren… May the Gods forgive them for this. "Now what?"

"We wait…" Waltfeldt also wear a cobbled up Blackblood armor plates crudely put together. Regrettably, it was not designed to properly house his prodigious built, hence the wearers visible discomfort.

"**Well… Achers obviously won't work against those shields… should we try blow em up?"** Hao looked at Ray.

"**Let's try that… in the mean time, prepare the Knights of the first regiment. Get them ready to charge and engage."**

Following the command, the Achers stopped firing and instead, the Hostesses' stomach began to bulge.

"Baby Grenade incoming!"

In unison, the Hostess fired their explosive children, filling the air with bloated sacks of explosives. Like the arrows, they were unguided and random. As the result, some of them collided midair, causing multiple midair chain explosions. Regardless, some managed to get through, and headed straight towards the pilgrims. But then came the first line of defense, the 50 exorcists, coupled with several Junk Guild mercenary who knew Fire Jutsu. In unison, they shot a spray of fire to the sky, creating a firewall that incinerate and blow up all explosives that were flying their way. Some babies landed on the ground, but they were completely confused as they just can't pick any target. At lost, and with nothing to track, they finally exploded on their own.

For a moment, the battlefield was filled with explosions and craters caused by the grenades exploding haphazardly.

"**Ranged weapons are out. Looks like we had to go toe to toe after all." **Ace cracked his fist.

"**We're looking at a huge casualty for the first regiment. Thanks to that Shadowforged Weapons…"** Sabo commented. **"Heck, they may manage to survive this unscathed!"**

"**The First Regiment is expendable. We'll wear them out with wave after wave!" ** Hao declared.

But Yuki didn't think so.

"_A long time ago, there's a place called Thermopylae. It means the Hot Gates. 300 brave Spartan warriors face off against a Persian army of a million men. For 3 days the Spartans made the Persian pay so dearly, they lost all taste for battle, and were defeated soon after." Yuki, when he was alive, speak in a lecture. His two diminutive students stood by and listened. "Pop quiz. What did Leonidas use to achieve that?"_

_Kira eagerly raised his hand just a second faster than Athrun. And with that he eagerly gave the answer: _

"**They use the funneling terrain of the Hot Gates…" **The Lifeless Lord saw the pilgrims began to move. Predictably enough, the pilgrims, still in that tortoise formation, start moving back towards the Sanctuary. Yuki quickly scanned the landscape, searching for any area that one can use to funnel armies. And he found the said terrain: the elevated entrance towards the Sanctuary. It's a narrow slope, and halfway the road it's surrounded by cliff face. It's a perfect narrow corridor. With that, Yuki signaled the order: **"ALL Archers, ALL regiments! BOMBARD THE SANCTUARY!"**

The Inferno knights looked at the Lifeless Lord in surprise. Just then, the Archer Hostess redirected their aim towards the sanctuary. Unlike the blurry pilgrims, the Sanctuary is as clear as day to them. And they are more than eager to direct all attack towards it. In a salvo, the sky was filled with hundreds of explosive heading straight towards the sanctuary.

Waltfeldt gasped in shock, seeing the direction of the explosives, now knowing that the enemy knew their plan. "Oh shit…"

Soon, the Sanctuary was showered with a rain of explosive. The Baby Grenade that hit the Sanctuary light were obviously vaporized instantly before they could even explode, others who collided with the cliff of the sanctuary elevated ground exploded, taking a chunk of the mound. The mound where the sanctuary stand was flayed bit by bit with each explosion. Fortunately, with the protection of the holy light, the Sanctuary remained inviolate and there are in no danger of collapsing. But the true goal of this bombardment was not to destroy the sanctuary.

"Hurry up! Retreat to the pathway before…!"

But it was too late. With another salvo, the narrow corridor of the pathway leading to the sanctuary finally collapsed completely, robbing the pilgrims a good spot to defend themselves, and so they stopped right before the collapsed slope.

Waltfeldt growled with a nervous smile. "Damn! We should've known that won't work!" the pilgrims turned around and, as expected, the First Regiment of the Genma knight came upon them. "Well? Plan B."

And just like that the tortoise formation switched… into the arrow formation. And the pilgrims charged straight forward, with the Exorcists, now completely ablaze in white fire at the front. The tightly packed pilgrims charged forward straight into the said army.

Upon seeing this, the veteran Exorcists in Yuki's ranks blinked.** "White fire? I've never heard of that before!"**

"**Don't underestimate these children." **Yuki tucked his head. **"According to the information from the Doppelganger, they're carrying a very special type of weapon called Shadowforged weapon. It's a weapon with a very special property that can kill Genma. When used together with the Exorcist' Fire Jacket technique… they get the white flame jacket. Not to mention they cleverly coated their armor in the blood of our knights… the Blackblood Armor… this tactics are a true revolution of the standard outdated tactics that you used to do."** Yuki was referring to the first generation Exorcists like Hao.

Hao merely shrugged his head. **"They're still foot soldier. And they're barely half the number of one of our regiment. We'll mow through them like grass." **Hao gave the signal and the first regiment also rushed forward in a wall like formation. They split up with the army at the center slowed down and the flanks speed up. The formation looked like a giant mouth intending to swallow the tiny arrow whole.

The arrow kept pushing forward while the enemy's center slowed down. They intend to engulf the pilgrims from their flanks while the center will hold out the melee rush from the center… the Wall of fiery shield with the ablaze black blades is right in front of them. They're quite out of range but they are coming in fast… until surprisingly…

The black blades extended out of the wall of fire and skewered or slashed through several Genma knights all at once, turning them to dust.

"**What?"**

The Shadowforged weapon was tied to a long pole; twice as tall as Waltfeldt (which would make it like… 4 times taller than a man) and it's also very thick, with three spears tied together to form a single pole. It was more akin to a blade tipped battering ram rather than a spear. It took 3 men to lift it and ram it forward. The charging pilgrims had kept the giant spears concealed beneath the wall of shields, the exorcists at the forefront had merely held the weapon in such a way so that the enemy misjudged the true effective range of the Shadowforged weapons, thinking it was just short range melee weapons (or mid range, as in the case for actual spear type Shadowforged blades). Upon reaching point blank range, the great spears were pushed from the back with incredible force by three people, and the blade extended forward. No shield can handle that kind of battering force.

The knights roared as the arrow formation suddenly gained an extended fang. The arrow pierced through all the way to the center of the First Regiment, and then they swiftly transformed back to the dome like tortoise formation and with the long great spears still extended out, they began to spin around, slashing any Genma that came in range, effectively wrecking havoc in the middle of the First Regiment.

"**Whoa… they ain't bad…"** Ace nodded. **"Impressive piercing power. I guess Zaft haven't been slacking off even after we're gone."**

"**We've never ran out of practice, Lord Ace."** Yuki replied solemnly. **"And it's not just the piercing power of the arrow formation…"** Just then, Yuki's raven returned to his shoulder, relaying new information to its master. **"They have more than ****doubled**** the number of Shadowforged weapons."**

"**Doubled?"**

_Back in the camp, the soldier struggled… to squeeze Kira's blood out of the cloth of Lacus' tent. Not only that, the blood splattered on Lacus' clothes, the blood from the surgery… every last drop of it were gathered in any way possible. The result, they managed to gather practically 1 liter of Kira's blood put in a bucket. Seeing his own blackened blood, Kira felt a bit nauseous. "…was it really that bad?"_

"_Operating you gave the word blood bath a whole new meaning!" Lacus groaned. God, she stinks of blood! She'll probably remain like this for some time in the foreseeable future until the next time she took a real bath!_

"_But… I think… this is not enough… right?"_

_Lacus looked in horror to Kira. "Oh no! Don't you dare…"_

_Too late, Kira had slit his hand once again and poured his blood into the bucket. "Lowe… light the fire. You got work to do."_

"_Oh lord…" _

_The second batch of Shadowforge weapons, unlike the first, did not receive the light of purification, but Kira theorized it had gained the same effect with the light of the rejuvenated sanctuary, seeing the fact that it was done inside the perimeters of the sanctuary. Thusly, they gained a new 40 set of Shadowforged Weapons. 20 were given to the Emerald Knights (not Exorcists) but the other 20 were given to Junk Guild. _

"_I don't care how, make sure Orb gets it." Kira pointed at Lowe and eyed him meaningfully. _

"_You got it Pardner!" Lowe saluted. _

But for now, all 70 Shadowforged weapons are being used to devastating effect against the undead army. Every Genma that came close to the circular phalanx was stabbed and then cut to ribbons. Just then, two groups of Genma knights came carrying a chain equipped with several spiked cylinder on it. They swing it several times and then charged forward, parallel to each group, stretching the spiked chains, intending to ram it on the dome Tortoise formation to tear it apart. Seeing this, the dome stopped spinning and the knights inside steadied themselves. The chain rammed against the wall of shields and tear through the shield… but then they stopped and stuck right there. The Genma's enormous strength only managed to make the dome budge slightly. The Genma knights fell on their back when the chains were snagged on the dome.

The living Knights inside the dome gasp and pant nervously, but, god damn they were glad they managed to survive that. Behind the first layer of shield, there's another layer of shield. Traditionally, all knights carried their Kite shield on their left arm. When they locked their shields together to form the Tortoise Phalanx, the shield was used to protect half of themselves on the right side, and half of the their fellow knights on the left. But Kira gave them a new idea: one knight will stand directly behind them, heck, hug them from behind if necessary, and slide their shield holding left arm through the front one's armpit. That way, there will be 2 layers of shield, one behind the other. Even better, the right arm did not hold weapon, but reach out and sling over the shoulder of the knight on his right and grab on tight. Not only this to strengthen the defense and unit cohesion, it is also to split the strength needed to handle any incoming blow. Right behind the two men layer defense, the Exorcists and knights holding the Shadowforged weapon spear stood ready, their overly long weapons extended out, supported by the shoulders of the interlocked human wall before them, the spears extended out from what little chink available on the wall of shields. However, this cause the shield to be smaller and the people inside are cramped, make no mistake… they're slower and difficult to move as well… but it was tougher and sturdier. Not even a genma's 10 times normal human strength can faze it. And thus created the interlocked, double layered Twin Shell Tortoise Formation.

"**Isn't that Tortoise Formation? What did they do to it?" **Sabo blinked several times.

"**No… that's not your usual Tortoise formation…"** Yuki frowned beneath his helmet.

"**Whatever it is, it's cutting the First regiment apart. They better stay the hell away from it."**

The Lifeless Lord nodded, and thus the mental command was sent. The remaining Genma Knights of the first Regiment back away from that spinning whirlwind of death. But then, something echoed from the confines of that Dome. A high pitched ringing sound. All the Inferno knights and the Lifeless Lord grunted upon hearing the sound. **"This sound?"**

Inside the confines of the Twin Shell Tortoise, Waltfeldt flicked his finger and again hit the tuning fork Kira gave him, generating a high pitched sound that drove the Genma to frenzy. Fortunately, the other Regiments were far enough from the sound of the tuning fork and Yuki's control over them remained strong. But the First Regiment had it point blank. The Genma Knights forgo all discipline and reverted back to animalistic instincts. They roared and screeched angrily as they lunged themselves in a suicidal rush towards the spinning blades, ignoring the mental command from Yuki. Within moments, the first Regiment is no more, reduced to but few confused knights, which was dealt with soon enough with a few quick burst of white fire from the Exorcist. When finally the enemy threat has been neutralized, the circular Twin Shell Tortoise formation stopped spinning, the interlocked kite shields were marred even further with fresh black blood from the skewered Genma, who turned to dust soon after.

If the Inferno Knights still have emotion, they'll be gaping in awe at the sight. 400 living knights destroyed an army of 1000… without any casualties.

But Kira's words on their meeting before battle ring out in their ears… and they ring out in Yuki's ears the hardest:

"_I did not come here to survive. I did not come here to talk, negotiate or bargain with you all…"_

Suddenly, something began to swell in Yuki's supposedly emotionless heart.

"_I came here to DESTROY you all."_

The mask made it impossible to see but…

"_And I will do so… in ONE day!"_

Something very similar to a smile forms up on Yuki's lips. **"He really is going to do it." **The Inferno Knights looked at the Lifeless Lord. **"And he wasn't bragging… he said so because he REALLY CAN do it."**

"**How did they disrupt your command?"** Hao looked at Yuki, demanding answer.

"**Apparently it has something to do with a sound they emit just now. I will strengthen my control over them, made the knights more efficient and less easier to fell under outside sway. But that also means I have to use most of my efforts to do so. I won't be able to take a direct action in this battle. I'll leave the rest to you my lieutenants."** Yuki tucked his head down. **'And this might be what Kira had intended all along… if so… it's working.'** A red gleam glowed underneath the visor of his helmet. The same glow burst out from the eyes of the remaining knights. **"Now we send three regiments."**

With the speed of a thought, the second, third and forth regiment marched forward. The Knights looked at the incoming army and gulped. They've been debriefed by Kira on what to do, and they've been told that this will happen. Still… seeing these odds, one can't help to fight the urge of flooding one's pants.

"Form arrow formation. We'll take them out one at a time." Waltfeldt instructed.

The knights once again took the arrow formation. And they charged head on to the second regiment, right in front of them. But before contact, they were welcomed with a familiar formation. Just moments before the arrow hit the wall, the wall back away and break apart to small groups, dispersing and avoiding the arrow's destructive charge.

"Oh no… not this formation again."

And once again, the arrow formation found themselves surrounded at the center of a halo. The third and forth regiment opened up, allowing the archers to march out and thus began the concentrated rain of arrows from the flanks. But this time, the pilgrims were ready. "Stretch out! Stretch out!" The single arrow formation split into two, one led by Waltfeldt, and the other, led by Lowe. The Halo began to stretch to compensate the spreading of enemy forces at the center.

Yuki embraced a thought. **"Archers push forward, Hulk reinforce the circle, force them back to the center, do not let the halo broke."**

"**Archers? Hulks? Shouldn't we send knights?" **Sabo look at his indifferent colleagues.

"**Hao… get ready, it's your turn soon."**

"**Right you are. Matamune, put me down."**

Archer Hostess climbed up the hulks as the bloated monstrosities lumbered forward as fast as their bulk can carry them. And by God, they really ARE fast. Not as fast as a knight on horseback, but faster than men running. Not a moment too soon, the Hulks had covered the distance and reinforce the encirclement with their bulk. The arrows from the archers, coupled with a few grenades finally pushed the pilgrims back, earning a few kills, forcing them to retreat and reverted back to the tortoise formation. Worse off, the two tortoise formations were forced to merge back into a single group, still trapped in that encirclement, returning them to square one. The knights were hard pressed to defend let alone counter attack, and they have no archers so they can't shoot back.

"AAAAAAAHH!" An arrow managed to find its way through a chink of the formation and pierced a knight by the shoulder. Not fatal, but still… "Gg… G…" and the Knight began to change as he was assaulted by a high fever. Gino quickly took action. He removed the arrow and planted his sickle on the wound. Effectively creating a larger wound, but the effect of the Shadowforged weapon burned the wound, cauterizing it on the spot. But for the victim, his arm gone numb and he HAD to squeal loudly. How else would you react when your blood veins and arteries suddenly gone up in flames?

"Haa… haa…" The knight gasped and panted as he checked his pulse. It's beating, and he's alive for the moment. "Thank you…"

Gino smirked. "Let's just hope the healing is permanent eh?"

"But… we're getting pushed here… what now?" Lowe looked to Waltfeldt.

"Pull back!" Waltfeldt grunted… and smirked. "As **planned."**

The pilgrims began to retreat, just as discussed. The encirclement followed them, keeping them in the center without letting up not even for a second…

And then, it happened.

The Sanctuary suddenly exploded, unleashing a wave of purifying light. The Purification.

"What the…" The Knights gasped as the light engulfed them all. Living and the dead. In an instant, the Genma Knights that encircled them were purified and turned to dust without so much as a squeal, whereas the humans were left untouched. In a flash of bright light, the Second regiment and the archers and Hulks were destroyed, leaving behind empty suits of armors and weapons. A large area in a massive radius around the 4th Sanctuary was silently swept clean by the purification. And… silence.

The knights were still a bit confused as to what just happened. It's not like everyone was told the whole plan. Until one of them decided to break the silence and asked: "What just happened?"

"The Purification happened." Waltfeldt smirked.

_Kira's left hand is glowing. "Here Lacus." Kira pressed his palm on Lacus' chest and the princess gasped as she felt something enormous just went inside her being. _

"_What did you do to me?" Lacus suspiciously looked at Kira… and gasped when she find his left eye is a yellow beast slit. _

"_What we just did __**for you."**__ Kira's voice echoed slightly with Jorm's voice. __**"I just gave you enough spiritual energy to synchronize with this sanctuary."**_

"_I thought we agreed NOT to do it again?"_

"_**I've reinforced it…**__ but that doesn't mean we can't use a Purification or two."_

Inside the sanctuary, Lacus, tired as hell, but satisfied, walked out of the citadel and smiled triumphantly to her sister as she gave her a corny thumb up.

"So… technically… you're saying we're **bait** to attract the genmas into the proximity of the purification?" The knights gasped. "Why weren't we told anything about this?"

"Well… we figured you'll be pissed off if we tell you." Gino smiled broadly.

"To fool your enemy you have to start by fooling your friends." Waltfeldt also smiled innocently.

The knights looked at each other and they can only groan exasperatedly. They got scared for nothing… sheesh…

"Let's go back and figure out a way to climb that-WHOA!" Waltfeldt had just turned his gaze to the sanctuary when he saw a giant red demon appeared right in front of the sanctuary.

The injured and wounded knights left behind in the sanctuary also paled with fright when they saw the said red demon suddenly descended upon them as soon as the purification was over. The demon was mostly humanoid in shape, with glowing green eyes, and fiery black slits as pupils. It has a pair of branching long horns extending out of the sides of the head. The said head has no mouth or nose, but its shape is unmistakably similar to that of a human, albeit with an elongated neck and he's hunched in posture, with broad shoulders. Its arms were long and thick, halfway down of its forearm were made of magma, each adorned with 5 claws, also made of magma, with lava dripping. The demon was also composed of magma from waist down to its legs. An enormous fiery tail extended out of its hunched back, its tip is fiery and made of fire. The creature was semi transparent and completely red but it has several black tribal markings decorating its well toned and muscular body. Floating silently before the pillar of light, inside the gigantic fire demon, right at its heart, stood a person. Hao.

"**You guys seriously think we'll fall for that?" **Hao stood emotionlessly as he crossed his armored gauntlet arms over his chest. **"How small."**

As if on cue, on the battlefield, Tyrants burst out of the ground… but they were half dead (AN: …well… they're undead… but injured halfway to death but… AAAAHHH! You get the point!). And then, they began disgorging troops into the battlefield once again. Specifically, the brunt of the third and forth regiment, along with the unscathed fifth regiment and the final Inferno Knights regiments. The Tyrants died soon after and turned to dust, but not before they restored the 3rd and 4th regiment back to full strength by pulling out the reserve of evolved knights and archers. Regrettably for the Genmas, the Hulks cannot be replaced. Now only the Hulks from the fifth regiment were left.

And suddenly everything went back to square one.

"But… how…" One of the knights gasped.

"**Using the Sanctuary to blow up Genmas as they approached up close is the oldest trick in the book for the pilgrims." **Hao explained. **"Naturally, we senior Fire Knights, Exorcists and ****Priests**** knew this. We've done this before… and now… as Undeads… we know full well how to deal with it."**

Lamia gaped. "Just now… you mean… you dig your way in? I thought purification engulfed everything!"

Hao tucked his head and nodded. **"It did. Purification reached all the way to even underground. And the Tyrants took the entire brunt of it, as we hid in their bowels."**

"**The Purification always took shape in a blinding bright light." **Yuki muttered. **"And that momentary blindness is your undoing. When I sent hulks and archers to attack, I used the hulks' bulk and size to close the other troops from view. I retracted them into the tyrants, and when the bright light occurred, I used the light as cover while I have them dig underground as deep as they can and take shelter. Unfortunately the size of the purification is larger than I anticipated, hence our loss of the Tyrants… but now that they've used it once, it's unlikely they'll use it again. If we can silence their deadliest weapon, the Purification… sacrificing 1 more regiment and most of our heavy units is quite cheap." **

"**And even if that was not the case, why do you think I'm here?" **Hao readied himself menacingly as the demonic being moved following his movements. He eyed the downed Lacus with hungry eyes. He can see a faint trace of blue energy coursing through her soul. She's the priestess no mistake. Took her and they won't be able to do the purification again. But Hao also scanned the battlefield, searching for one more target of high priority. As expected, he found him.

Kira, still bandaged from head to toe, is standing exhausted right next to the sanctuary door. Hao scanned the man and found very little to no spiritual energy. The man was spent. What's more, he can see Kira was limping and his bandages were stained with blood. His blood. He still hadn't recovered from his injuries as well as the usage of his blood to create the new batch of Shadowforge Weapons. He won't be a problem.

Lamia laughed nervously. "You're an Undead! You can't pass through the sanctuary!"

"**Wrong again, princess." **And all the sudden, the red demon's arm easily went through the perimeter and take hold of Lacus. Much to the shock and horror of everyone, especially Lamia. **"Indeed, Undead like me can never pass through the perimeter of the sanctuary." **Hao tightened his grip, and the red demon's arm also coiled tighter around Lacus' squirming figure. **"But my Shikigami… the Spirit of Fire… is NOT an undead."** Indeed. Hao was the only one who did not take cover during the purification. Shielded by the Spirit of Fire's thick spiritual flesh, he managed to simply endure through the wave of light of the Purification.

"S… SHIKIGAMI?" Lacus looked at S.O.F.'s giant claw and how it's completely a physical object. On par with Kira's Torii in terms of tangibility, and several hundred times of higher class due to its monstrous size. How much spiritual energy Hao possess that he can physically manifest something this huge? "Y… You're a seimei-class Onmyouji!"

"**I suppose so, little miko."** Hao retracted S.O.F.'s arm and yanked Lacus out of the sanctuary.** "Come. Yuki has some use for you."**

"DON'T YOU DARE YOU MONSTER!" Lamia hysterically ran out of the perimeter, jumped up and yelled. **"ICE FREEZE BREAK!"**

The air between Hao and Lamia turned to a powerful hail that went straight to Hao. Wherever Lamia's voice rippled, everything froze and shattered.

"**So small."**

Hao merely blinked at the icy carnage before him and everything before him instantaneously combust, Lamia included. "KYAAAAAA!"

"LAMIA!" Lacus shrieked, but it was too late and before she can do anything to help her little sister, the S.O.F. took flight and flew away from the sanctuary, with Lacus in its hand.

The knights below can only stare helplessly as the Spirit of Fire fly back towards the enemy army and landed right in front of the waiting Yuki. S.O.F. merely dropped the princess right in front of Yuki before disappearing and Hao gently landed on his materializing carriage, pulled by Matamune. Yuki descended and took hold of Lacus by her throat. He questioningly looked at Hao. **"Kira?"**

"**Out of the picture. He's too wounded to take action." **

"**I see… so he's in there… a perfect position to monitor the battle…" **Yuki looked at the elevated ground of the Sanctuary. He knew Kira all too well. He's a good strategist, but he's far better as a warrior. He arranged his plans with himself down there, in the fight, changing the game as needed. If Kira was injured enough to the point that he wasn't able to directly participate in battle… that means they're fighting pre-planned moves based on guesses and foresights. Normally, it has little flexibility and adaptation if the situation change to unforeseen circumstances. This is a game of seeing ahead of the game. Waltfeldt's good. But his protégé can do better in his sleep. Pre planned instructions… and it had cost him two full regiments and most of his heavy units with only 400 knights… with little to no casualty from the other side as well.

A feeling that has been welling up in his inexistent heart finally came in full view. It's pride. His student is fighting him, and he's doing very well. **'He remembered… everything I've taught him… very good Kira… very good.'** If only he wasn't injured, he'll be fighting for his life here…

"**But we've cut off the Sanctuary entrance. He's trapped. He won't be able to communicate his findings to his army."**

Somehow, Yuki wasn't so sure. **"No… Kira has a pet bird. He can use that to send message." **Yuki looked at his demonic raven that is his pelt. **"Brera Sterne, wake up." **

The demon raven unhooked itself from Yuki and descended down, transforming into a man with a short messy pale green hair, and a hairpin placed on the left side of his hair, and he also has red eyes. Age wise, he's about the same age with Gino. His armor is form fitting, covered his entire being and mostly reddish purple in color. A pair of Slivers from his collar armor covered both of his cheeks. The armor also has several black feather decorations around its collar and shoulder pads, as well as some parts of the said armor. Just like his raven form, the armor also has several eyes, fully functioning.

"**Brera, look to the skies and if you notice any green bird… crush him and bring him to me."**

Brera nodded and then he took the sky, turning into a raven as he did.

Yuki nodded and then he returned to his chariot and placed the unconscious Lacus on his throne. And then, the Throne sprang to live, tentacles bursting out and engulf her, fusing with her insulation suit, practically locking her in place. When that was done, he turned around and shoved his hand forward. **"ALL REGIMENTS! CRUSH THEM!"**

And with that the remaining regiments of the Genma army go on a full attack. Like an evil black flood, the undead army swept across the plain. They break formation and gathered together in one mass army. They no longer felt the need to do any military maneuvers, just… overwhelm everything by sheer numbers.

The pilgrims stand firm. This is it. Their last stand.

…not that they weren't prepared for it though…

Waltfeldt glanced at Lowe and give him a look. Lowe nodded and knelt down, arranging something at break neck speed. The army descended upon them… the ground beneath the pilgrims tremble louder and louder the closer they get. And just when everything seems hopeless, Lowe yelled: "It's done!"

Everyone looked at Lowe's latest creation: a cobbled up giant crossbow. More like a ballista than a normal crossbow. "Alright, put in the ammo!" And the ammo is a battering Shadowforged spear. They placed it on the crossbow string, Waltfeldt held the bow from below as to keep it steady, and Lowe, with the help of Kisato and Liam, pulled the large strings. Once the string had reached maximum tension… Gino light up the sword of the spear.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Waltfeldt roared and Lowe let go.

The spear shot up through the battlefield with the force of a cannonball and pierced through across the incoming undead army, nailing (and subsequently purifying) multiple Genma undeads. When it landed, the fiery projectile ignited the carefully planted explosive tags buried beneath it. Resulting in a gigantic conflagration of white flame that destroyed the surrounding Genma to dust. Worse, it set out a chain reaction, and before long, multiple explosions occurred on the battlefield, and the ground rumbled with each explosion. Hundreds of Genmas were destroyed with each explosion, and it's unlikely to be stopping any time soon.

"CHAAARGE!" As if ignoring the series of explosions occurring allover the now hazardous battlefield, the knights charged into the fray. A mine exploded right next to them, and none of them blinked.

_Back before then, when Kira first gathered them all on the first briefing of their plan meeting… _

"_Alrighty. Now listen up, the lot of you. Before we even start, we have 13 hours before they arrived. I want you to remember and memorize this."_

_Kisato and Liam helped Kira distributing a map to the knights. _

"_I want you to live and breathe with that stuff. Memorize every inch of that map."_

"_What are these red dots my lord?"_

"_Bombs." Kira stated simply while Lowe showcased a pack of explosive tags. "Bombs with enough explosive power to level a city block. Each."_

"_But… there are so many…" Truth is… it's like looking at a strawberry skin. Only this time the seeds are red. Everyone gulped. "And… we're supposed to run away from it… right?"_

"_Well it's the killbox… this is where people go to die." Kira smirked evilly. "And that's where you'll be going."_

_Everyone's face turned white with fright as Kira laughed evilly and Torii landed on his shoulder. _

The same Torii that is now leading the Pilgrims through the field of explosive carnage. Torii's job: to lead them safely across this field of deathtrap. The pilgrim's job, slaughter any Genma who was fortunate enough to escape the macabre of explosions but unfortunate enough to be in their way.

"But… this is a disgrace…" One of the Knights mourned. "Try as I might, I can't memorize all of it… but this bird can… (sob)."

"Yeah, well… swallow your pride for the moment, knight. We have no other choice… now follow the bird!" Waltfeldt pointed at Torii as the green bird fly towards an incoming Genma knights when it suddenly make a sharp turn to the left. The knights, sticking to the plan followed Torii and turned left. A second later, the place where the Genma Knights stood suddenly exploded in a gigantic pillar of white fire. Seeing that, some of the knights who previously doubted Torii's memory were grateful for the little bird.

To Torii, memorizing a map full of explosives is a cinch. Heck, he's been helping his master memorizing roads since he was a toddler. He's used to noting the smallest detail, made it a landmark. Compared to the mazelike cityscape, this should be easy-

His thoughts were cut short when a black blur suddenly zoomed past him, momentarily disorienting him. **"Torii?"** Torii looked up and saw a black demonic raven.

"**One little bird located… commence transformation to half beast mode."** The black and red raven that is Brera descended, and midway, he transformed into a half human half raven hybrid. First he became humanoid in shape, his upper body portion is a raven, wearing his red purple armor, his arms remained as claws, as do his legs. His wings enlarged on his back, his head remained a raven's head, with small portion of its head were of Brera's hair color, and he also don his hairpin. **"Crush the little bird. Take him to master."**

Brera quickly descended and went straight towards the helpless Torii.

And then suddenly, something went in between Brera and Torii and clawed demonic raven zoan full by the chest, knocking him back. Brera quickly recovered to see the culprit. Gino, also in his half beast form smirked. "Why don't you pick somebody your own size?"

In his half beast form, Gino looked somewhat similar with Brera, albeit with broader and more muscular shoulder. His arms turned to claws, wielding his signature twin pickaxe with his hands, whilst his wings moved to his back and enlarged to accommodate his larger mass. His head is that of an eagle, but it has his distinctive twin blonde braids. His legs also turned to that of an eagle claw. Parts of his armors had also shifted to provide protection to this form as well; his shoulder armor covered his wings, his gauntlet covered his forearm. 'I'm sorry I doubted you lord Shadow…'

"_This strategy is called the Invisible Gates of Hades. As you will undoubtedly begin to grasp, yes, the explosive map showed you a literal labyrinth. There are many roads, many intersections, but there will only be one path of safety. Whosoever did not walk the path in the correct order and misstep by a single millimeter will get fried. Is that clear?"_

"_Yes, my Lord!"_

"_Now Gino. You're an avian Zoan?"_

"_Yes." Gino nodded. _

"_In that case, you won't be with the main pilgrim group when they traverse the maze. I have a special task for you."_

"_Yes! Whatever you asked of me, I will do so!" For a moment, Gino's chest is swelling with pride. _

"_You will protect my bird."_

_Silence as everyone look at the mummified Shinobi with horror and disbelief. Some specifically looked at 'the bird'._

"…_I'm sorry?"_

"_I mean… I want you to become Torii's bodyguard in the sky! And that's after you ignite the bombs!" Kira showed Torii to everyone, allaying their initial confusion, adding more confusion to the fray. "You said he was a cool bird."_

"_My lord I must protest!" Gino blared in protest. Why must he become a bodyguard of a bird?  
_

_Kira clearly expected this will happen. "Do you trust me Gino?"_

"_I…" Gino stopped before he can protest further. And then he answered. "You've saved our lives time and again… I will trust you with my life."  
_

"_Good. Know this: Torii saved my life. By extension, he saved your lives as well. And for that I will entrust my life to this bird. So you should trust him too." Kira motioned Torii, and the bird flew to Gino's hand. Gino felt somewhat awkward when the said bird rested on his hand. But the bird stood with a dignified posture, once again earning Gino's awe. He really looked like an imposing small eagle._

"_V… Very well…" Gino grunted. So he had to stay behind and look after a bird…  
_

"_Just because I asked you to take care of my bird doesn't mean that you'll be staying out of battle, Gino." As if reading his mind, Kira barked, earning a surprised look from Gino. "On the contrary, you two will be heading straight into the heart of hell. I entrusted you with one of my oldest friends… that's because Torii will have a vitally important task in the battle ahead. And so do you. Regrettably I won't be able to do it, so I will entrust it to you. So no matter what happens, you don't let him out of your sight. Can you do it, Gino?" _

"_I… Y… yes. Yes! My lord!" Gino stood ready._

"_Good. Now let me tell you something else…"_

Gino grinned widely in his half human half eagle form. 'Vitally important task… guiding the pilgrims through a field of explosive death trap laden invisible labyrinth where a single wrong turn is death… that is important alright…' Down there, as Gino watched the sea of white flames appearing with each series of explosions, the wall of flames created a narrow pathway… a labyrinth. Problem is these narrow pathways are walled by an invisible wall of explosive. You won't know if you reach a dead end or when you're supposed to turn to a different direction, because there's no wall to show you that you're supposed to turn around, stop, or change direction. You'll never get out of this infernal invisible maze alive not unless you're fireproof… or you've memorized where's it's going to blow up, when it's going to blow up, and where it won't blow up. And even knowing that is no guarantee. You have to know where you need to go. Now he understood why the maze was called the Invisible Gates of Hades. It's a one way trip to Hades if you don't know where to go. And only Torii, Kira's oldest friend, that can discern and guide them to safety. If this bird fell, so will his brethren. "Sorry… but I'm this bird's bodyguard, so to speak." Gino readied his pickaxes.

"**Disturbance. You're in the way. Die!" **A demonic blade burst out of Brera's palm. Without further ado, the Demonic Raven Zoan charged towards Gino, who blocked his attack with his pickaxes.

"Well ain't this interesting? A fellow avian type Zoan!" Gino grunted nervously under the pressure. Zoan's brute force plus Genma strength never equates a good thing. "Go little birdie! Lead my brethren to safety!"

Torii nodded and quickly flew away, returning to his task at hand.

Brera's undead brute strength proofed too much for Gino, and with a swing he was tossed down into the sea of white flames. Brera fully expected his opposition will simply burn to death, so he quickly returned to his mission and scanned the surroundings to search for his priority target. And he must do so quickly. All this white fires are hazardous to Genma.

Suddenly a flaming pickaxe flew straight towards him and nearly cleaved one of his wings. Brera turned around and saw Gino rising out of the flames, unscathed and unharmed, catching his Pickaxe as it spin back to its thrower.

"**You…"**

_Kira asked an exorcist to light his sword. He did so, and his entire being also ignited soon after. But he was not harmed. "The unique property of the white flame of Shadowforge weapons… as I came to learn… is that they will not harm the first igniter… but…" Kira demonstrated this by igniting a paper with the white flame. At first the white flame seem like didn't do anything, but after prolonged exposure, the paper burn in a normal yellow and orange flames. So it's just like any other flames. "Which means… when it start burning, there's going to be so much fire, you guys will have to run from it."_

"_Didn't we light ourselves en-masse a little earlier? But we didn't burn each other…"_

"_No, we light ourselves simultaneously. We're all the first igniter." One of the Exorcist corrected his friend. "What the hey? We exorcists are fireproof! We eat fire for breakfast!"_

"_Too much of a good thing will kill you." Kira sternly warned them. "And it's not like I've never burned an Exorcist to death."_

_The Exorcists gulped. How they missed Shadow's sadistic jokes… which eerily doesn't sound like a joke. _

"_But that point aside, please remember that you have other knights with you. Ones who are not as fireproof as you." Kira pointed at the normal Emerald knight. "Your job is not to burn your enemies to death. The maze will do that. Your job is to protect your comrades from being burned until you all reached the safe zone. Remember that."_ _Kira nodded and then he pointed at Gino. "Remember Gino. You HAVE to be the one who first ignite the shadowforge blade. It HAS to be YOUR flame. Understand?"_

"I ignited this flame… so I own it… and they won't hurt me." Gino grinned sarcastically. "Which is why he picked me for the job." Gino now fully understand, and respect, the role Kira had entrusted him with. "Because I'm the only one who can fly unscathed in this inferno; which is more than I can say for you, Mr. Raven." Now it's Gino's turn to charge and rammed the Raven head on. The brute strength of Gino in his half beast form is astounding, but the sparks of white flame from his immolated body is another thing entirely.

Brera was forced to fly back when several spots of his being where the sparks fell turned to ash.

Meanwhile, with the skies clear, Torii easily guided the knights through the maze, where the Pilgrims easily destroyed all panicking demons in their way. In fact, genmas suddenly became the least of their worries. Lowe watched in horror as their way back are rapidly closing, engulfed in white flame. See, the flame truly burns everything. But even worse for them, the flame feeds on the Genma to fuel its fire… and the problem is, the very ground itself is also Genma. "Aahh… little birdie… I would appreciate it if you can just be a little faster if you get my meaning!"

The Exorcists now understood the point of Kira's orders. Flames are unpredictable. Even Kira, in all his genius, can't predict every burst of flame, every spark that may jumped out of the firewall that is forming around them. It's up to them to protect their brethren from being burned.

God knows how long the pilgrims traversed that maze, but finally, they can see in the distance a clearing, surrounded by flame. First glance, it looked like a dead end. But Torii stopped here. And so did the flame. Everyone quickly realized, the end of the maze is in sight. With that they quickened their pace. Even more-so when the pathway behind them is closing in… fast.

"HURRY UP!" Panicking, Lowe roared his lungs out as the pathway right behind him were engulfed in flames. They don't have much time left!

They quickly ran as fast as their feet can carry them. The pathway behind Lowe is closing in one after the other. Just as they were a foot away from the goal, a Hulk, completely ablaze from head to toe burst in and stood in their way.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Lowe's panic had reached boiling point, he quickly engulfed his Gerbera into the wall of flame, igniting it. "HIKEN! HOMURA DAMA!" The Hulk was cut into two, and the separated pieces exploded soon after. The path in front is clear, the path behind is closing. "RUUN!" And with the final sprint, the pilgrims finally managed to jump into the clearing, just as the entrance to the said clearing was closed shut by a wave of white flame.

The goal of the Invisible Gates of Hades is not to get out of the inferno maze… but to reach a spot. A certain spot where the fire won't reach and there are no explosives. And they have to do so in the limited time before the fire engulf even the pathway of the maze itself. And this is it. This is the so called safe spot.

The pilgrims don't have time to celebrate as they watched all the carnage occurring around them in awe and horror. A literal sea of white and red flames, engulfing everything in sight. Genmas of various varieties instinctively shrieking, wailing in pain as the flames engulfed them and mercilessly turned them to dust. Larger Genmas such as the Hulk took more time, but eventually they too can only trash around for a few seconds before they returned to ashes. Several more explosions occurred every now and then, further enlarging the flames. The searing heat was barely tolerable, but even worse for them, is the choking smell of burning flesh. The knights probably wouldn't be able (or rather… wouldn't want to) breathe if not for their gas mask preventing that Heaven affronting stench from reaching their olfactory system.

Fortunately, this brutal assault on their senses will only last momentarily. The flames began to die down. Already they can see the white ash covered land. The white flame had completely scoured every Genma in vicinity, even the ground itself, which they know were composed of mangled fused living corpses, were burnt out clean. Everyone had just found their breath again when the next sight truly crushed their spirit.

Waltfeldt's eyes widened in horror. Waiting for them in the outer edges of the flame, were the still intact regiment of the Inferno Knights.

But they don't number in 1000…

Or… 2000…

But a full army of **5000 Inferno Knights**, all are borne on chariots, standing by in deathly silence, waiting for the white flame to die down. Which will be so… in just an hour or less. Being surrounded in fire, the Pilgrims really can't go anywhere but to wait for their impending doom.

"W… When did so many came?"

"They must've reinforced their numbers when we're in that maze…"

"Hey… did Shadow made any plans for this?" Waltfeldt looked at the stupefied Lowe. He can already see the answer.

"No. He didn't."

**00000000000000**

Some time later… the fire began to expire to just a few small patches. But the Inferno Knights still waited. They're about to go into full charge, and they patiently waiting until the coast is absolutely clear of obstruction.

Lacus stirred and finally opened her eyes to find herself sitting on a demonic throne, staring to a black marble floor. She raised her head and looked at her surroundings. She can see the plain of white ash before her, some parts of it are still engulfed in flames. But they are rapidly dying out. The pilgrims stood in the middle atop a mound, right at their enemies' very doorstep. Their exhilarating romp through a field of inferno had 'accidentally' bring them right there. Lacus groaned and tried to stand up, but something chained her back.

"**Do not move, Princess." **

Lacus jerked her head upward and saw the Lifeless Lord's back, as he's still overseeing the battlefield.

"**I do not remove your insulation suit. As my sources told me, you need them."**

Lacus blinked yet again behind the visor of her helmet. Flat and ruthless tone aside, this demon is quite polite.

"**We Genmas are not as thoughtless as you think."** The Lifeless Lord crossed his arms at his chest and remain standing, looking at her. His eyes were cold and lifeless as befitting his title. But strangely enough, Lacus felt absolutely no hostility directed towards her. **"You're confused? Well, I have my reasons… And I also cannot have you running around. Hence your… predicament."**

Lacus looked at herself and then realized that her suit has been fused to the chair… if only the entire backside. This completely prevented her from getting up. Fortunately, the throne, or the Lifeless Lord, was considerate enough to not lock her hands as well. Lacus struggled to get up, but she finally stopped. Not because she gave up, but because she didn't want to damage the precious suit any further than this. She looked at the situation on the battlefield and quickly understood the situation. "Hiding your army eh? That's… cheating…"

"**Warfare and martial arts… is based on deception. Appear weak when you are strong, appear strong when you are weak.** **When you want to fight you must not show that you want to fight-"**

"Sun Tzu, Art of War." Lacus muttered.

"**Correct." **Yuki sighed. **"I never intended to defeat the best Pilgrim Knights since the pilgrimage of Lady Lennore with massed up forces of mindless undead. I will do it with my crack troops… the red ironclad Inferno Knights… this is the best way to honor one of my best protégé's effort… an effort that had made your friends survived this long."**

"Honor… That's surprising… I did not expect you to value us that high."

The Lifeless Lord tilted his head. **"Make no mistake, Princess. I still see you as a morsel to be eaten. You're just like a piece of meat waiting on the silver platter."  
**

"Then why not just eat me right away?" Lacus fearlessly retorted. But this is not a request, this is a sarcastic defiance. Earlier on, she may see getting eaten by a Genma as an interesting prospect, but now, she's deviant. She refused to get killed or relinquish her life so easily. "Why you wish to wait? Your… lesser brethren would just eat me straight on… actually… you're far more lucid than I thought possible from a Genma."

Yuki merely groaned. **"You've dissected an evolved Knight before yes? So you know they are created from amalgamated corpses. Do you know how they came into being?"**

Lacus had an idea as to how, but the thought unnerved her and she shook her head.

"**When the human turned into a Genma, their soul completely lost their minds. Completely overwhelmed by this… instinctive desire to feed on human flesh. They wanted to recover some part of their humanity that was lost when they became a demon. And they think consuming humans are the way to go." **

Lacus winced in horror. She was right. Those evolved knights resulted from knights cannibalizing their fellow Genmas.

"**Genmas in deeper circles seldom found any fresh meat that reached their lair. We starved to death but we didn't die. We parched by thirst, but we can't quench it. We are not among the living and so we cannot die but neither are we dead. When that happens… they grew desperate enough to prey upon each other. We EAT each other."** The Lifeless Lord made a menacing jaw clenching motion with his hand. **"When these Genmas get eaten they remain alive, even when they became part of the eater's flesh. When that happened, consciousness and minds rose up, merging, fusing… creating a turbulent mental whirlwind of madness. This… is what happened to Hulks. Rampaging monstrosities who could barely think. But at times… there are personalities with egos so strong… that they cannot be submerged. They rose to prominence… and gain control of the other minds. This created a consciousness. Crude, and lack of enough intelligence to perform speech… but capable of receiving orders from higher command and act strategically. This affects the physical form as well. That is the Evolved Knights and Tyrants. That is the Inferno Knights. And that is me." **

"So… I'm talking to a personality right now? The ego of a single person… that took some qualities of the other mentalities, but ultimately… one human mind? One Ray Yuki the Knightmaster?"

The Lifeless Lord nodded. **"An oversimplification… but quite so."**

Lacus' eyes twitched in deep thought. All these years… everyone thought the Genmas are mindless monsters, driven only by the instinct to kill. But here she is, engaging a conversation with a Genma in so lucid of a fashion. All those Hunters… and Knights… the people's minds inside it are still there! Still conscious! They are not only alive but also mentally capable. "If that's true…"

"**I know what you're going to say… but my answer is no. You cannot help us. And we cannot help you either. You must understand princess. We are puppets to the strings of the demons that inhabit us. This is all I could do to keep me away from harming you… but it's still there… the instinct… the drive… the thirst for your blood, the hunger for your flesh…" **Yuki menacingly extended his clawed arm forward towards Lacus. **"When it starts… there's no stopping it… our sanity will be wrenched away from us… leaving only the desire to kill… and the demons will use everything in their… **_**our**_**… employ to kill our prey."**

And then, in a sudden departure from his initially cold attitude, the Lifeless Lord marched towards Lacus' prison throne and slammed his hands around the throne's armrest. Yuki glared directly to the visors of Lacus' helmet. His eyes filled with… hunger…

"**The reason I was able to keep you alive because the demons that controlled me seem to have a taste for theatrics and gourmand. It considers human flesh, seasoned with the sight of a massacre of one's loved ones… are the greatest delicacy. Particularly if it's a woman, it will defile you first, turn you, and defile you again before finally ate you. You're an ingredient princess. An ingredient that this demon wished to cook." **

Despite the horrifying future in front her, Lacus was undaunted and her eyes remained as calm as ever. Instead, she muttered a firm encouragement. "And you're telling me there's nothing left of the great Knightmaster Ray Yuki I've read so much about in history book? To be taken down by mere hunger and thirst? Are you so petty and tiny of a person?"

The Lifeless Lord was somewhat taken back by the sheer fearlessness of this princess as he slowly rose away from the Princess. For a moment, the Lifeless Lord looked like he was contemplating what Lacus had just said, but finally, he shook his head and turned his back to Lacus. **"It's too late for that, princess. They own our lives, the demons. We are no more different than the armor they wear, the weapon they wield, the shield they carry… we are… objects."**

"**Now watch as your friends die before you." **And with that, Yuki was done talking. But, perhaps moved by Lacus' words of encouragement, his humanity fight back to give these brave pilgrims some act of mercy:** "Hao, when this is over in our victory… burn the knights left on the sanctuary. Burn every last one of the pilgrims. Don't even left behind their souls to be taken by the demons."**

Hao nodded. **"I guess they're not worthy as an addition to our army, are they?"**

"**On the contrary." ** Yuki frowned. He can feel the demons inside him are protesting angrily. Warriors of these calibers are just what the demons wanted: more powerful beings to serve their dark will in their deaths. But no. Considering everything that has been happening… the idea of his adoptive son as an Undead is the last thing that Yuki will allow. **"They're far TOO valuable."**

"RUUUUN!" The Inferno knights looked at the screamer. That being… Lacus. "RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! GO TO THE SANCTUARY! GOOOO!" She shrieked almost hysterically.

Luckily the wind carried her voice all the way to Waltfeldt. "Run? Where can we run from this…?" And then suddenly something slapped him by the head. He looked up and saw Torii angrily flapping his wings. The Hakutenkun could've sworn he saw the bird signaled him to go to the sanctuary. "But… little birdie…"

"**Toriii!"** Torii chirped loudly and motioned towards the sanctuary.

Waltfeldt looked at the sanctuary, and then to Lacus, bound on Yuki's chariot throne. That scream… that doesn't sound like the sound of the princess who have given up. Did she know something they don't? "TO THE SANCTUARY!"

Looking at the Hakutenkun, the despairing Pilgrims woke up from their stupor, and all the sudden, their feet began to move. From a walk, then to a sprint… and finally into a desperate run for their lives towards the Sanctuary.

Meanwhile, the flames finally died down completely. And the Pilgrims were no longer on the mound. They've taken a head start and ran towards the Sanctuary, for whatever protection it may grant them. But it's not like they can go far. Trudging through the maze, they've gone way too far from the sanctuary. Even with the initial gain, even if they no longer had to dodge explosives and they only need to run straight… the Inferno Knights will be allover them before they can cover halfway the journey there.

"**This has been an interesting battle… but this is it." **Yuki lifted his hand. Now, all his Lieutenants, Ace, Sabo, Hao and several other Inferno Knights mounted on their ironclad chariots in preparation to personally enter the battlefield. And the Lifeless Lord brought down his final command. **"CHARGE!"**

The burning chariots zoomed across the battlefield, leaving a trail of black flame spitting demonic images behind them. The armored ironclad chariots shook the very ground as they march onward. Lacus can feel the throne she sat on trembled as the Inferno Knights run past the Meteor Chariot, going straight towards the doomed pilgrims.

"Haa… Haaa… Haa…" The Pilgrims ran with all their might. There's just no way they can survive this. And yet they still run anyway. Through the sound of the rumbling galloping chariots, they can still barely hear Lacus' faint scream.

"RUUUN! RUN! DON'T FIGHT! JUST RUUUN!" Lacus yelled and screamed. Her scream was such, even Yuki found it awkward. And after sometime, Lacus stop screaming and bent her head down seemingly in resignation, her bangs covering her eyes behind her helmet.

Meanwhile, the ground beneath the escaping pilgrims began to tremble as the Inferno knights are nearing their prey. But then…

"3…"

In the sky, Gino is still locked in battle with Brera when he noticed something's off. The trembling grew unnaturally louder and louder.

"2…"

The demons were just a stone throw's away. And the ground shook violently. The tremor had nothing to do with the stomping of the chariots and Doomchargers.

"1…"

The ground cracked menacingly in several spot…

"And… Presto."

And the earth literally collapsed right under the Genmas' feet. An explosion of dust bursting out from the ground as gigantic pillars of dust erupted, towering over the battlefield in a height rivaling that of the sanctuary mound, and the earth snapped to pieces as they suddenly… crumbled.

"**Did the ground just…"**

"**Disappeared…?"**

In an instant, the open plain suddenly turned into a chasm as the ground collapsed and shattered to pieces to down under, and the Genma army of thousands were plunged straight into a maw of dark abyss as they were engulfed by the titanic dust cloud. A Pilgrim managed to jump just in time when the ground left his feet, caught by Waltfeldt and Lowe who pulled him up to safety soon after. A mountain of dust and ash burst forth from the gaping chasm.

For a while, the dust obscured the view. But moments later, the dust began to settle and everyone can now see clearly of what becomes of the plain. Where there used to be a open plain, now there's a gigantic hole in the center of the plain. The Pilgrims looked at the new landscape and wondered what just happened. Within seconds, the Lifeless Lord's army of thousand were reduced to… well… just himself.

If the Lifeless Lord still has one shred of emotion left, he would be screaming shocked murder at the sight of his army disappearing in a flash to the abyss in one breath. And even that would've been an understatement.

Meanwhile, down there at the bottom of the pit, the Inferno knights naturally survived the deep plunge. But their chariots were completely blasted to smithereens. Some even had their bodies broken and brutally splintered. But it was barely over for them. The ground rumbled yet again as pebbles began to jump up and down. The Inferno knights looked at the darkness in front of them, facing the direction of the sanctuary. And all the sudden… a shower of water sprinkles was the only warning they have… as a gigantic tidal wave suddenly appeared out of the darkness and instantly flooded them all. And it's not just normal water… given the fact that: 1. it's glowing. 2. It didn't just douse their flames… it also turned them to **dust!**

**00000000000000**

Seeing all this, even the supposedly emotionless Lifeless Lord found himself confused and he can only uttered a single incomplete word of **"Wha…?"**

"Hu…"

Yuki looked at the trembling Lacus.

"Huahahaha… HAHAHA! AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Lacus finally snapped and laughed maniacally. "Well… what do you know? It worked pretty well." Lacus removed her helmet and revealed a sadistic smile.

"**You? You did this?"**

"And you walk right into it." Lacus stopped chuckling, and now her eyes were shining in an uncharacteristically cold ruthless gaze. The Lifeless Lord looked back and forth from Lacus and then to the instantly reappearing chasm. The amalgamated mind of this demon began to try to piece things together of how things could become like this. How a girl could can mastermind all this. The Lord looked at the Princess… and noticed something.

Her eyes… are purple.

The Lord narrowed his eyes. He remembered seeing the Princess eyes up close, and they are blue. Then he began tracking his memories, the visage and details of all the important opposition, and it hit him:** Kira**. He looked at the princess… no… the ninja in form of the Princess before him. **"You…!"**

**Kira**, still in Lacus' form, smiled sinisterly.

**00000000000000**

Back in the sanctuary, the 'Kira' among the pilgrims removed his bandages and revealed **her**self to be none other than Lacus. And she was calming Lamia, who wasn't told anything about the switch. "Sorry, Lamia-chan… but we need you to act convincingly." Lacus laughed nervously at her hyperventilating sister. 'But I can't believe it. Everything is proceeding exactly as he had foreseen down to the last detail… what on earth is going on in that head of his?' Lacus looked at the citadel she purified moments ago.

She was quite sure the lake of the sanctuary had become a whirlpool at this point. The water is currently being sucked into that one hole Kira had blasted at the side wall inside the lake. A hole which is connected to the chasm, hence the water flowed there… flooding the pitfall, destroying all the Inferno Knight at the bottom of the pit. At the same time, it also decreased the level of water significantly. And NOT just this sanctuary. But all 7 sanctuaries throughout the continent. The 7 lakes of the Sanctuary are connected to one another deep underground. So when one had a hole in the well's wall and get sucked in… the waters from all 7 lake would get sucked in as well… hence, the decrease in the water level, adjusting until the lakes are of the same level again.

**00000000000000**

The pilgrims stared wide eyed at the giant crevice before them which is rapidly filled with water. Even Gino and Brera stopped fighting to observe this ungodly act of terraforming.

**00000000000000**

The Lord looked at the unveiling and he began to grasped the picture, albeit still in pieces. **"What on earth just happened?"**

"Hell's cauldron was opened. That's what happened." Kira replied with a smirk.

"**Hell's cauldron?"**

"Several times now, I saw Genmas unburrowed themselves from the ground. Especially when that tyrant of yours can burrow and unburrow themselves so quickly, as shown during the purification." Kira began explaining. Lacus beautiful voice began to distort to Kira's voice. "When that happened, it occurred to me that the Genmas had made a tunnel network underneath the ground to speed their way. So this plain was supported and held together by mishmashing and fused corpses at the top crust… but underneath the remaining crust of genuine earth… there are a network of tunnels… the foundation of the ground which everyone's standing on is practically a Swiss cheese." Kira tapped the ground several times, remembering the time he spent, trudging through the tunnels when they go out Genma hunting for the Genma juice, planting explosive tags on key structures. "So all I need to do is infiltrate the tunnels, plant several explosives into several key support structures underneath… blow it up with some over the top pyrotechnic… coupled with the massive weight of your armies… and you get yourself a nice pitfall."

"**And the Hades Gate maze? The Purification? What was all that for?"**

"Oh, those two? It was just a little bit of fun really. Distractions. The lot of them. I highly suspected you've would've foreseen and therefore avoid ALL that. I'm counting on it actually." At this time, Kira had reverted back to his normal form. "No. I'm not stupid enough to try fighting you in formations nor to attempt to use an outdated technique to outwit you… the first generations of exorcists and other veteran knights through the ages… who had clearly done so more than once. Not when I only have 400 men at my disposal. The Invisible Gates of Hades were only a distraction see… all those fires… the true purpose is to destroy the upper crust of Genma soil… weakening it… but more importantly, they were there just to lit up the fuse… fuse that will blow up all the explosions I've set up in the support structure of the tunnel network underneath this battlefield. The explosions and the fires above was just to mask the sound of deep rumbling of the explosion setting off underground. When the foundations are gone… the Pilgrims… and then your knights… were walking on a fragile thin crust of land. It was okay when the pilgrims passed it… but…"

"**But when my heavily armored Inferno knights passed through it… the ground collapsed under their sheer weight…" **Yuki nodded.

"Didn't expect you to have reinforcements… but that's like increasing the weight fivefold… I guess that's what you would call blessing in disguise."

The Lifeless Lord looked at the water flooding and destroying his army. **"But the water? Where did you… unless…"**

"That? I dug a small hole that connect the tunnel network to the sanctuary, then plant some explosive that blasted a chunk of the Sanctuary's well's wall, making it paper thin. The water pressure and the shock of the earth being torn apart did the rest, and the weight of the water burst through it, flooding the pit. Now they're getting a nice, proper bath… of holy water." Kira smirked in satisfaction.

**00000000000000**

The battlefield became really quiet. The only sound that can be heard was the distinct sound of water flowing into the pitfall, flooding and destroying all the Inferno knights trapped down there. With that said, Kira's clear voice was somewhat magnified by the total silence… and they were carried away by the wind…

Gino who heard everything from the sky gaped in horror. 'Whoever said this guy's scary when he's insane must be joking…' "He's _**infinitely**_ scarier when sane…"

One of the knights amidst the pilgrims was trembling head to toe. "My Lord… today I made a vow… for once and for all… I will **never** become the enemy of Lord Shadow… If that was to be my fate I might just as well stretch my neck and let him behead me where I stand." 'Because how on earth can we defeat him? A man who can design all this?' And not just him. Every pilgrim was quaking in their boots, scared shitless at the prospect of having a man like this as your enemy.

Waltfeldt understood the horror that his subordinate felt all too well, for he couldn't help to not feel a cold chill of fear coruscating through his spine. With just 400 men, he was able to defeat an army of 10,000 undead… and they have little to no losses! He knew the boy was a genius… but this is beyond anything he had ever imagined.

And then, the ground suddenly rumbled again.

"What now?"

**00000000000000**

"**Even so… doing something like this, desecrating the Sanctuary Lake… you practically destroyed it… if word of this ever get out… the Empire will be furious."**

"Like I give a flying fuck what they think." Kira growled. "Just for your information… the Priestess of this Pilgrimage once tried to destroy the Pilgrimage Tradition, having a wonderful idea of killing herself, unleashing a bio bomb that would make this island completely inaccessible for the foreseeable future. That was a marvelous idea, except the fact it would kill me along the way… otherwise… I would've killed her myself."

The human part of Yuki that still remained couldn't help to feel something, hearing such a blatant declaration of hatred for the empire from his own adoptive son. **"…is there something wrong with the way we raised you… never imagined you'll turn into… this." **

"Oh I assure you… you and Lady Lennore did an excellent job. But the one thing you two failed to teach me is loyalty and love for the empire." Kira sighed. "I mean you tried… I didn't take."

"**Pity."** Lord Ray pulled out his sword.** "And Hao? How did you trick him into capturing you… instead of the Princess?"**

"Asakura Hao… a renowned Seimei class onmyouji, said to rival the first seimei, Abe no Seimei." Kira nodded. "I highly doubt you had seen Purification as too big of a threat. Even if I had performed the sanctuary I highly certain that you will be able to avoid it. So how to gain your attention and made you think… that our purification… is a threat? So all I had to do… is strengthen the purification itself." Kira lifted his left arm, remembering when he gave Lacus that enormous amount of Spiritual energy, courtesy of Jorm. "I do know Onmyouji has a way to see one's spiritual energy. I gave a lot of it to Lacus… she used it up for the stronger than normal purification. Thusly, even if the purification still failed to do any proper damage… it would still make an impression."

"**Enough impression… to bait me… to try to silence the purification by taking out the priestess out of the equation… which is going as you had planned. The Purification will usually carry a trace of the priestess' spiritual energy… Hao recognized the energy, and tracked it to its source, searching for those who had them. Lacus performed the purification using the spiritual energy that you've given her… she used it all up, while you, being the true source, still have some remaining. And for good measure you disguise yourself as the princess… fooling Hao into taking you here…" **Yuki finally get the full picture. He had been read from square one. From the beginning Kira had known every action he will take: sacrificing the first regiment to test the enemy, using the second to surround him, using Tyrants to escape the purification… and finally, the secret reinforcements of Inferno Knights he had prepared… nothing escapes his prediction. But one thing doesn't really clicked in. **"But… by letting Hao kidnapped you here, I fail to see the purpose of this action other than putting you under my mercy… which I no longer have."**

"Well… you'll be surprised to know that… right now… I'm not your match." Kira pulled out a… a light grey haro, with one red eye of the left, Lea. But it's… smaller… about one half smaller than Lacus' normal Haros. "I'm a beacon. A target."

Yuki looked at the small haro with confusion. **"Beacon?"**

At the same time, back to the pilgrims…

Torii also dropped something on top of Waltfeldt.

"Hm?" Waltfeldt looked at the small ball and picked up. It's a grey haro. Identical in size and shape with the one Kira currently held in his hand, with a red eye on the right, Rea. "What?"

"**TORIII!" **Torii chirped as loud as he can, signaling Lacus on the sanctuary.

Hearing the chirp, Lacus was reminded on the last conversation she and Kira had, right after Kira transferred the spiritual energy to her.

"_Mind if I ask you one thing?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_How did you switch Shiki right under my nose?" Kia looked at Lacus._

"_I don't see how it's important right now?"_

"_I beg to differ." Kira lifted the Katana. "I'll have you know… you have made a VERY bad impression to Shiki. She'll be delighted, as she told me, to taste your blood on the edge of her blade. But… she described the feeling of when she was kidnapped by you as a… an exhilarating plunge… and that she, in fact… had remained in my keeping until I left the perimeters of the sanctuary. I kinda understand that part for the choice of timing." Kira shrugged. "When someone walked out from Heaven to hell… there's a… crushing feeling of loss. You kinda expected that the feeling of loss I will feel when the theft occurred will be masked by the feeling of loss I feel when I walked out of the sanctuary… but my bond with Shiki was deeper, hence how I begin suspecting of the theft. Which leaves only one question…" Kira glared at Lacus. "How. Did. You. Do. It?"_

_Lacus sighed and then chortled playfully. "What will you give me in return?"_

"_You tell me how, or I will let Shiki tear you apart in your own tent." Kira cracked his knuckles and menacingly showed Shiki. He has no time for jokes._

"_Oh. Okay." Lacus feigned horror. "Hold on to this." Lacus placed Lea on Kira's hand while holding Rea in her hand. And then, she introduced another Haro, brown bronze in color. "This… is Lera." And then Lacus began swaying left and right. __**"Haroharoha Roharo… Haro-haro warp!"**__ Lera opened her mouth in response. _

_And all the sudden, Kira was sucked into Lea, and Lacus was sucked into Rea. The twin haros opened their mouth, and a pair of beams fly out from their mouths to Lera, who reflected it into the opposite sides, all in one heartbeat, and then Kira was standing right where Lacus was standing earlier, and vice versa. Technically… they just switched. (AN: the same principle of satellite phone sending transmission… only they send people this time… you know.) "There. Satisfied?"_

"_Oh very." Kira's eyes gleaming with mischievousness. "Just one more question… how far is the effective range of this spell?" _

"**Haroharoha Roharo… Haro-haro warp!" **Lacus cast the spell once again.

Waltfeldt was sucked into Rea, and likewise, Kira was sucked into Lea. The back of the fused samurai suit was forcibly torn off as the rest were carried along with the wearer as he was sucked into the small haro. Lea and Rea respectively sent a pair of beams towards Lera, who was floating above the battlefield. Like a satellite, Lera relayed back the beams to the receivers, that being the opposite sides of the senders, Lea to Rea, Rea to Lea, instantaneously. And then, Kira appeared out of Rea, right before the shocked pilgrims, still wearing the busted Samurai insulation suit, while on the other end, Lea spit Waltfeldt out on the Meteor's throne, much to his shock.

Yuki stared dumbfounded as his protégé got replaced with Andrew Waltfeldt, the Desert Tiger. But the person in question seems to be as confused he is. "Excuse me… Yuki… could you… could you please tell me what just happened? That Kid didn't tell me anything…"

Yuki had to dumbly rub his chin and explained short: **"Ummm… short version? I just got suckered by my protégé into fighting you."**

"Oh. I see." And with that, Waltfeldt sent a bone crushing punch straight to Yuki that sent the Knightmaster flying off his chariot.

**00000000000000**

Kira tore off a piece of cloth and use it to cover his face as he also cast off the insulation suit.

"Lord Shadow! What…" The knights were confused out of their wits when their Hakutenkun was suddenly sucked into their princess' toy and then spit out their benefactor in exchange. At this point, they were too confused to be surprised of anything.

"Explanation can wait." Kira quickly readied himself for battle and pulled out Shiki. Likewise, Lowe also pulled out Gerbera. And then, the ground rumbled again.

Lowe looked at Kira in horror. "What is this? Another one of your ploys?"

"No… just some knights that doesn't seem to know when to die."

Suddenly, a massive demonic arm made of lava dripping magma burst out of the crevice and sank its claws to the ground. With that leverage, the glowing Spirit of Fire pulled itself out of the crevice, more fiery, and angry, than ever. Its initially blank green eyes showed a ferocious monstrous black slit at the center while its mouthless face dissolved, revealing an open mouth filled with rows of razor sharp teeth of varying sizes and lengths. On its shoulders, Ace and Sabo stood at the ready while Hao floating calmly at the heart of his massive Shikigami. All of them survived the flash flood of the sanctuary water by hiding in the bowels of the Spirit of Fire, which, as Hao noted earlier, is immune to the purifying effects of the Sanctuary.

The shadows behind the onlookers lengthened to a blur as the gigantic flaming demonic being stood taller and taller over them. As if on cue, a flaming man bird crash landed near Kira. Gino quickly help himself up as he looked at the opposition in the sky, where Brera menacingly glared at the pilgrims. In his hand, there's a peculiar looking katana that strangely resemble…

"Shiki?" Kira blinked.

"I had him." Gino squawked angrily. "But then he used the remnants of the Doppelganger from before… and it turned into an exact replica of your Shiki, Lord Shadow."

"Okay." Kira tapped the Exorcists at the shoulder for doing so well, so far. "Good job Gino. I'll take it from here."

Kira, Gino and Lowe looked up just as Ace and Sabo jumped down from their spot, with the S.O.F. quickly followed in tow.

"Let's DO THIS!" Lowe roared.

**000000000000000**

**000000000000000**

**000000000000000**

Sengoku Period:

The Founding of Orb Part 1

After the disastrous defeat of the Imperial Navy after the Japanese' breakthrough, the mortal ministers of the Empire, broken and humiliated, bowed before the Oni emperor asking for help to smite back the enemy. They get an even bigger insult to their injury when they found out the Empire had decided to even humble themselves and broker a deal with the Samurais. The Emperor, impressed upon seeing the power displayed by the Samurais and quickly recognized weary souls in need of something to fight for. A cause worthy of their service. In return for resources that the people of Japan needed badly, the Tokugawa government will provide the Empire with the service of the samurais. The blockade of the Empire Naval fleet is now being systematically pulled back, replaced with Japanese navy, which rapidly expanded thanks to the virtually unlimited resources poured in by the Empire, under direct supervision by the Emperor himself, but only until the damage of the Sengoku period was recovered. After which, the Emperor dictate they must earn their keep. A notion that the proud hearted Samurais accepted. After all, they refuse to be under the pity or mercy of some other foreign power.

And so the Japan Island remained in isolation, albeit for an entirely different purpose. The whole Japan is, in a sense, an island sized barrack, specifically geared towards the 'production' of the infamous Samurai warriors. Several ports remained open for trade with foreign countries, but foreign visitors are initially disallowed to leave those cities, under the threat of death. With little unique resources that they can offer to the rest of the world, Japan can only offer one commodity: their battle tested veteran warriors. Under the logic of the Samurais are a 'commodity' (in literal sense), the ability to support and feed these Samurais became a measurement of one's wealth. And thus only those who can afford to hold vast lands to plant crops in order to provide the food for their warriors can gathered them together to flock under one Shogunate and employ Samurais' services. Thus, during that time, the Japan's aristocracies are Shogun Warlords, who happened to rule large fiefdom… and shrewd Land Owners.

The Shinobis, on the other hand, having divided themselves into clans and villages, had also developed a system where they employ their services to the highest bidder, and some Samurais roam outside the borders of the land of the rising sun as mercenary for hire. Turns out, hiring Samurais and Shinobis became the rage throughout the world. But the Samurais' pride differentiated them with the local mercenaries. Monetary gain is not always the main reason for these Samurais to serve their masters. Sometimes it's for honor, sometimes for personal quest. It's not uncommon to hear stories of how a Samurai turned his back on his master when he felt his personal honor was stained or a samurai fought for their master to the death just for a measly spoonful of rice. Whatever their motives, the Samurais and Shinobis are used for various purposes: hired muscle, spies, dirty wet-work, bodyguards (these samurais are known as Yojimbo), or sometimes symbol of status. It's not even uncommon when an entire Shogunate offered up their service. Suddenly, Shogunates can be found everywhere, both in Japan and in other countries. Samurais and their Katanas suddenly became an everyday sight.

At first, this brought prosperity to the people of Japan, uplifting them from a small downtrodden country into a prospering nation. However, over time, several Shoguns began to feel disgruntled and undermined. For their part, they began to see that with the meddling of the White Emperor, the Supreme Shogun had become nothing more but a puppet ruler. Worse for them, the Shoguns also began to lose power. Where they once were rulers, now they became nothing more but mercenary lords. Their honor suddenly had price tags. Several Samurai Shogunates began to rise up in protest, preparing for a rebellion in secret. One side, the Shogunates who wished to restore the previous order, where they still rule as the true masters of the country. But on the opposition, there also those who refused to return to the time of the Shogunate rule. They've seen how the rule of the warlords is what led the Japanese into constant self destructive war. Japan had recovered all thanks to benevolence of the Emperor, and these progressive minded people felt Japan under the Emperor's rule is better than the rule of warlords. Combine this with people who are dissatisfied with the rule of the current Supreme Shogun, both sides are equal in power. But at this point, the Samurais has been spread allover the world. Worse off, they are far more powerful when one compared them to their predecessor during the Sengoku period. So when the war finally erupted, it erupted in a worldwide scale, and it was far more destructive than anything that precedes it. Countries were torn apart in a battle between superhumans, with the entire planet, in land, sea, and even air became the battleground.

Gratefully, the war was shorter than the Sengoku period. In a single generation, the war was ended, with the defeat of the Shoguns. This saw the end of the Tokugawa period, the destruction of most of the existing Shogunates inland and overseas, and the replacement of the government to that ruled by the Emperor with the Meiji Restoration. When the civil war was finally over, the isolation of Japan was also ended. Everyone can now enter or leave Japan as easily as a traveler moving from one nation to another. But the world has been scarred by the terror of the Samurais, and they become an unwelcome sight in most parts of the world. Samurais were prosecuted and systematically hunted down, one by one (literally, since an army of them were pretty impossible to deal with… at the time… and even now).

However, this is occurring exactly as the Emperor had foreseen. The Emperor had never planned to reduce the Samurais into muscles for hire. No, he had greater plans for these fierce warriors. The war had culled their numbers, reducing to but a little select few. And these few are survivors. They are strong and wise enough to elude the prosecution of the Samurais. The Emperor then gathered for himself 7 small Shogunates and 5 Shinobi minor clans. A deal was made between the two. None knows what sort of deal was struck, of what had been exchanged, but it was known that in return to whatever the Emperor had given them, the 7 Shogunates and 5 Shinobi clans declared absolute loyalty to the Emperor. And they became his personal army and retinue. Not long after, the Emperor decided to withdraw from the ruling of his empire completely, and fade away from all knowledge. He resolved to spend his years living a life of wandering, together with his new retinues. Meanwhile, the age of Samurais, in the public eye, has finally come to an end. And these warriors are now considered urban legend at best, mythological nonsense at worst. Though in reality, nothing can be further from the truth. For the longest period of time, away from the public eye, the first 12, the last of the Samurais and Shinobis, followed the Emperor, wandering from place to place, forever in hiding and mimicry. The Emperor's incredible powers coupled with the Shinobis' expertise in stealth ensured none can perceive them even when they're standing right in front of them. Legend began to abound across the world of the Secret Wandering of an invisible army. But none can proof whether this army really exist, and that legend simply… fade away.

The Emperor's secret wandering took the last samurais into a journey across the entire breadth of the Great Empire, to the farthest reaches of the world: To the brightest parts of the earth… and even the darkest depths of the most infinitesimal dark corner. Even in peaceful empires, conflicts still arise. Lords who get too much power and attempted a dangerous coup. A massive horde of invading savage bandits and corsairs. The Samurais and Shinobis were sent to secretly deal with the worst that normal law enforcement unit can't handle. Or sometimes, in several cases, to deal with the law enforcer themselves, if they have become horrifyingly corrupt. All this was dealt with in deathly silence and stealthy efficiency.

Meanwhile, as the world changes around them, they are scarcely ever aware of the Samurai's existence. As they journey onward their numbers also began to grow. The Samurais became ever more grizzled; the Shinobis skills were further honed and improved with each battle they endured. Junior Bushis had long since proven themselves in battle and they have been promoted to Samurais. Samurais had advanced to an even higher rank. Genins had become veteran Jounins. These people have also grown wise enough to not rely completely on Samurais and Shinobis. They've learned to swallow their pride by letting several outdated tradition to vanish, at the same time, they began accepting new ideas, radical concepts, developing new skills to combat different threats such as the spiritual way of the Onmyoji and Ashigaru's gun slinging. The Emperor, either purposefully, or unexpectedly, also pitted his samurais with the best warriors from other parts of the world if only to enrich their experience. Trading shots with the speedy Mongolian Mounted Archers-later snipers, surviving a rain of shells from the Russian Super-Tanks, and commence a friendly but fierce mass brawls with the Scandinavian berserkers, to name a few. The result, just as the Emperor had hoped: they have come to learn that one don't have to be Japanese or possess the Curse of Izanami to make a good samurai. And so, unlike their isolationist predecessors, they are more than welcome when other people of different race wish to become part of their army and learn the Bushido or the Nindo.

They also came across several of their fellow kin who survived the samurai hunt in exile, the Kabukimonos, Rounins, even the mighty Yamabushis and Sages. Some of them were content to stay the way they are, others were interested to join this increasingly large crowd of their fellow kinsman. The small wandering army that once began with 7 minor Shogunates and 5 small Shinobi sects suddenly became a massive military multinational force that can rival any army in the world. Over time, the army had also produced Samurais who are not actual Japanese, and yet they had proven time and again that they've earned the name and proudly called themselves Samurai. Once he saw that his final creation's strength is on the sure self sustaining path of reaching their intended purpose without his guidance, the Emperor finally realized it is time for him to truly depart these lands.

At that point, the White Emperor was officially the last Oni remaining in the world. From the very beginning, he had foreseen that the time of the eternal Onis were ending. The age of mortals has arrived. However, fearing what would become of their mortal progeny when they left, the Emperor also foresaw that a dark era of unending war and constant turmoil is coming. As the Emperor had mournfully learn, humans are just as capable of great acts of courage and righteousness, as they are capable of great horror and devilry that could rival even the demons. With the Onis are on a slow but sure path of extinction, it is up to humans to deal with the future threats. Who then will protect humanity from the unending darkness that will surely come in the future, near and far? That's where these Last Samurais came in. They are the Emperor's final creation and gift to mankind. Before he finally depart this world, never to be seen again, the Emperor gave the Samurai one last order, which is the culmination of everything he worked for: to fight and live for themselves. To do what they feel to be right, and uphold it to the very end with the same fervor they used to defend their honor. A very cryptic last order, but the Emperor, with all his wisdom and complex preplanning, is unlikely to leave such order lightly. And time will prove him right.

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

I didn't pick Brera Sterne (Macross Frontier) and Gino Weinberg (Code Geass) at random. Both had the same voice actor (seiyuu) with Kira. I think it's pretty interesting (one from Advanced, one from Genma… still looking for one from Naturals and Orb …maybe… snicker… snicker, snicker…).

The Inferno Knights' role is like Death Knights from the Warcraft. Except that if the Death Knights are ice themed ((cough)LichKing(cough)), Inferno Knights are fire themed.

And I think you guys should understand now, the Samurais are the Gundams of this series. (duh) That's why I depicted the Samurais to be so powerful here.

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**


	32. THIS! IS! A BRAWL!

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

**00000000000000000 **

**Flashback…**

A little while earlier, after the latest bout between Kira and Lacus which involve Lacus accidentally scratched Kira's cheek… it ended with the Clyne Sisters being grounded in their tents.

"**I swear you two really can't get along can you, haro?" **Lily closed the tent door right after Kira declared his and her mistress' relationship is still that of pure hatred. They're officially mortal archenemies.

Lacus ignored the question and looked at the droplets of Kira's blood on her fingernail. "Hmmm…Levi."

Levi, a light blue haro transformed into another Lacus, she wore a privateer clothes, just like one normally used by ship captains, it even came complete with the captain's hat and all the decorum and ranks on the shoulders of her coat, including a cutlass and a pistol-that doesn't seem to work. Her pink hair is tied up in a pony, and its tail is very long that it reached all the way to her feet. Near the end it distinctively split in two, like a fish fin. Her eyes were icy light blue. Almost white in color. **"Yes, Lacus-sama?" **Her tone is cold and flat, but respectful to her mistress.

"Microscope if you please."

"**Right away." **Levi transformed into a microscope and settled herself on small table.

"Thank you." Lacus carefully squeezed Kira's blood from her nail into a glass pallet and then put it on the Microscope. She looked at the blood through the microscope. "Magnify." And Levi magnified the image. "Again, again…" And Levi, as per Lacus' instructions, continued to magnify the image of Kira's blood until Lacus is viewing Kira's blood cells. The blood is pulsing. Very active. "…too active…" In truth, Lacus felt Kira… was very weird. Gino claimed he's Paramecia. He has an eye type bloodline limit. Okay. That's obvious. But… his off the chart regeneration capability… his… his everything… is OFF the norm. Lacus would know. She spent hours operating him… and… in all her experience performing surgery… she had never found a body as _cooperative_ as Kira's. Whenever one perform a surgery, it is imperative for a doctor to administer various substances to keep the patient's vitals stable. But with Kira… it was as if his own body knew exactly what he needs to survive. She need his heart rate to stabilize, they stabilize. She need the blood to remain loose, they loosen without her administrating any drug… A very **intelligent** regenerative system… almost as if it had… Lacus blinked. "…a regenerative system… that had a mind of its own?"

Her first thought is to the internal caretaker inside Kira. But… if that's true… she should feel his existence in this small blood. She scanned the blood, feeling it for any sort of presence… and she felt nothing. It's just blood. Which means it's all Kira. The man is just giving him a push along the way…

And then something hammered down into her mind. An intelligent… regenerative… system… and… and… Lacus' was so tense that her lips parted and her eyes widened upon realization of the possibility. And before she knew it, she pricked herself, drawing blood. Her blood is strangely pale colored… almost pink… or rather like… white.

"**Lacus? What are you doing, haro?" **Lily asked in concern.

But Lacus was too tense to answer her question. She dropped her blood on top of Kira's and then eagerly, hopefully, pressed her eyes into the microscope. And then… she saw it. Her blood, loaded with eerie white virus cells merged with Kira's. The white virus cells began invading Kira's red blood cells… and then, Kira's white blood cells, its defense mechanism, sprang into action and collided with the white celled virus, trying to consume it. Lacus' held her breath. This is it… the moment of truth. Most people's white blood cell was unable to cope with her miasma's adaptability and reproduction capacity… if Kira's immune system is as good as she thinks…

And then she saw how Kira's white blood cell began to contain and attempt to banish the virus away from the system. The virus didn't even have the chance to inoculate itself on Kira's blood. And the white blood cells joined together as a fighting mechanism and pushed back the white virus. In response, the white miasma began to adapt, attempting to overcome the defensive mechanism. Surprisingly, the white blood cell also did the same and began resisting. For a moment, Lacus smiled widely, thinking that this is it? But then… something really strange happened. The White Blood cells transformed. As did the remaining red blood cells. The virus, which initially attempt to overcome the white blood cells suddenly stopped… a while later… Lacus suddenly found herself at lost as which is Kira's blood and which is hers. And finally, the white virus just… died on its own. Nothing happened. And then, Kira's blood reverted back to its original state and Lacus can differentiate his and her blood again.

Lacus gasped and receded to her seat in disappointment.

"**I'm sorry, Lacus. For a moment there… I thought…" **Lily shared Lacus' disappointment.

"That makes the two of us…" Lacus closed he eyes. For a moment there… she thought she can be free again. "But… it also explains why Kira was able to resist my Miasma. His off the norm regenerative capability is very… intelligent. It didn't try to overcome the Miasma it simply… adapted." Lacus rubbed her chin in deep thought. "Everyone's blood is unique… it's like fingerprints. My miasma used my blood as an id. The moment it entered a system dissimilar with mine, it reacted. But Kira's blood readjusted itself into an environment similar with the condition of my blood… the one state where the virus is inert. And after that it simply… waited it out until the virus died on itself."

"**Then maybe if we can just isolate the compound or…"**

"That's no help for me." Lacus maybe a good doctor. But she had her limits. "His intelligent immunity system is something that his body inherently possesses. He was born with it. That's not something my current medical knowledge can replicate. Plus, his body did not produce anything that resist or repel the virus as I have been lead to believe… It's intelligent. Yes. But its intelligent solution to my virus… is simply to wait until the virus killed itself. Not curing it outright. Just like how one would wait for a disaster or a pandemic to die down. That also means that his body couldn't come up with a cure. Simply… adapt and endure."

Lily frowned in sorrow.

Awkwardly enough Lacus doesn't look as down as Lily. Rather… more like… she looked happier than usual. "That's good actually." Her eyes curved as she smiled happily.

"**Eh?"**

"I would be VERY disappointed if things were that easy. I mean… Even if we can synthesize a cure from his blood… the very thought of begging for his one drop of blood after everything he did to me…!" Veins of anger popping out of Lacus' still smiling face. "Oh… I will be DEAD before I kneel before him for mercy!"

"**Uwah. You really hate him that much, haro?"**

"OF COURSE!" Lacus crossed her arms in deviance as she stood atop her chair like the queen of the mountain and shrieked her deviant declaration. "In fact, I won't be satisfied until I pay him back a THOUSAND TIMES for all the misery he caused me! Yes ma'am! I'll make him pay so much; he'll kneel before me, and offer his blood to appease my wrath! MWAHAHAHAHA!" And she laughed like a maniac. Naturally, all her haros freaked out and sweatdropped.

"**Lacus… you're scaring me, haro…"**

"If he wants me to have second opinion about him, I fully expect him to come up here and kne-" Before Lacus can finish her comment, the door to her tent suddenly opened and along came Kira, much to Lacus' surprise.

"**L-Lord Shadow… what…"**

And before Lily can finish her question, Kira dropped down to his knees and kneel before Lacus. "Lacus-san… no… Lacus-sama… I had a favor to ask of you. Please take my blood."

Lacus don't know what to do. Laugh her ass off, or pinch her cheek till it bleeds to confirm she's not dreaming.

**Flashback ends.**

**Chapter 32:**

**THIS IS A BRAWL! (Director's Cut)**

_I was 16 years old when I met her._

_She was unlike any other noble woman I've seen. She has no outstanding beauty or anything. But her vigor and graceful sophistication gave her a beauty of a different kind that would leave a great impression upon even complete stranger. When normal noblewoman would prefer face powder, mirrors, dresses, makeups… she would spend her time in library, trudging through histories and art of war. And yet, day to day, she would carry on like any woman of her age. She would only indulge her in simple pleasures of the high class society only when she absolutely had to. And after that, it's back to her studies and books. But, she's not above of sullying her hand to pick up a weapon and fight on her own. _

_One time, a noblewoman made fun of her, and she challenged her in the name of her honor. Woman don't fight woman, so usually, the woman's attendant, that is, her retainers, must fight on her behalf. Imagine my surprise when instead of some renowned knight, which I know she can easily recruit, she personally went to the dueling ground, armed with a spear, riding a horse, fighting for herself. The squire, too surprised to fight, were steamrolled in an instant._

_The day she helped me up after she grounded me to dust was the day I first met the woman known as Lennore. And she was 4 years younger than me too. After that, I met with her from time to time. Sharing an interest in unorthodox thinking, we would often debated and chat around our favorite topic: art of war. Usually over a chess match or a sparring training with her favorite weapon, spear. It was obvious to me at this point that she's a fighter. With incredible out of the box strategic mind and incredible fighting skills, I fully expected that she would become a renowned Knight. Perhaps one day I had to salute her. It was also during that time I found my skills of… mastering different forms of skills and put them together. Based on that and on our various debates, the two of us began developing a detailed revision of George of Glenn's famous codex. _

_It's a lengthy process. And problematic too. Many of our ideas are rather radical and very controversial. I would even say that some of her ideas were too brave and way ahead of her time. But, she pressed on, and she became even more vocal during our studies in the Military academy, of how the Codex is very outdated and that matter is costing the Zaft Empire lives for adhering too strongly to a tradition rather than apparent practicality. As if it weren't bad enough that the lecturers were being questioned by a girl barely half their age in their own classes, worse for them was the fact that they can't give an eligible intelligent response. That's because in their hearts, they knew she was right. But curse their male pride, gender stereotypical behavior is at work. She's a woman. Woman, at least to their narrow-mindedness, is supposed to care for only embroideries and dolls. Not warfare. She never gave up, but they decided to get rid of her anyway._

"W… WHAT?" a young Yuki roared angrily.

"That's how it is. I failed my test. When I asked the principle why, he simply said I didn't qualify." Lennore chuckled.

"THAT'S BULL and you know it! Lennore, you're like… smarter than all the teachers around here! Heck, half the students in our class probably passed their test because of your teachings!"

"They say I wasn't suited as a knight. They say I'm more suited as a priest." Lennore rubbed her chin. "My parents also said the same thing."

Yuki was further grated by the fact that Lennore looked as if she was seriously considering that option. "B… B… but I thought you said you always wanted to be a lady Knight… a Hakutenkun, even!"

Upon hearing that, Lennore blinked. It was as if she was reminded of that notion for the first time.

Yuki frowned. "You're not going to hold your spear again?"

"Don't be silly Yuki." Lennore smiled calmly. "Why can't I become a priest while staying as a warrior at the same time?"

"I know! You can probably become an Exorcist… and then a Fire Knight…"

"It doesn't matter!" Lennore declared. "I always lived as I see fit! If I can't become a knight, then I'll serve this country in one way or the other!" She turned to Yuki. "Though… I really think you should stay the way you are, Yuki."

"Eh?"

"You have a talent as a warrior. Wood, Water, Earth, Steel… and based from what I hear, you're near close to mastering Fire too? That's unprecedented by anyone in history. I think you should continue on as you were." Lennore plucked out her pinky and shove it to Yuki. "Let's make a promise. We'll defend this country together, no matter what becomes of us. Deal?"

"…deal." Halfheartedly, Yuki hooked his pinky to Lennore's. "Yosh. Contract complete. The one who break their promise must swallow a thousand needles." Yuki added the last detail he 'forgot' to mention regarding this Japanese pinky promise.

"Eh?" Lennore sweat-dropped, imagining how to swallow a thousand needles. "Wait the sec… I never heard that before?"

_Finally, after that day, our paths split. She trained to become a priestess, and I continued on my path of knighthood. But after that day… I can feel something just went missing. A big piece of my life. Suddenly I lose sight of my goal. I don't know anymore how I lived my life, day to day. I trained and trained and trained… I mastered everything out of a whim. They called me the Knightmaster… but I don't care. I stop caring about anything. But then…_

In the midst of his rigorous training, the now 20 year old Yuki was training to use his new weapon for the first time. A conceptualized weapon he invented that integrated the techniques of sword, spear, and archery in one weapon. The whole training field was filled with afterimages of his weapon flying around at unbelievable speed. But Yuki wasn't aiming at anything. His mind was too frustrated and too chaotic that day. He had just finished mastering the way of the Ruby Exorcists when he heard that Lennore was making unprecedented progress as a Priestess. So much so that she was considered among the greatest priestess ever. Everyone was happy of the said news but Yuki.

Being a powerful Priestess means she will be stayed from the flagellant training of the Exorcists. Even if she wanted to, they'll never allow her to join the ranks of those Zealots. She's too powerful and too valuable to become a field warrior. Now she's confined to studies of theological priesthood and all that. She's not even allowed to get out of the tower until her studies was complete. That'll be years. Worse, she even heard that a certain nobleman from the Zala family had expressed interest on asking her hand in marriage. That person was one of his close friends in the military academy, Patrick Zala.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Marriage? Theological studies?" Yuki angrily growled to himself. "You fucktards at the church and academy had NO idea of her true worth." In his anger, Yuki wildly swing his Quaddra whip for hours until finally, one brief moment of carelessness due to exhaustion, a few whips backlashed and hit his exhausted body. Yuki couldn't careless and let the pain comes. He fell on his back with his bleeding chest exposed. But Yuki was too full of rage that the pain of his chest being carved out was numbed out.

_I chastised myself for my inability to accept and fully respect her choices. I trained and trained, pushing my body to the limit to the point I almost joined the dead. And then…_

"…errh… Lord Ray Yuki?"

Yuki twitched and looked up. His squire was looking nervously at his wound. "What?" Yuki barked harshly.

"There's some emissary from the academy at the front door he insist-"

"Tell him to bugger off. I don't need any more medals or titles… if he came only to hand me another certificate just tell him to hand it to you! And if he insisted that he must be allowed to hand it personally to me, tell him to eat shit!"

"Eh… yes… I already done said that… and… and…"

"And… And, and, and, and… And WHAT? SPIT IT OUT!"

The Squire whimpered, realizing his master is in a very terrible mood. "There's a… package… sir… for you."

"I thought I said I don't want any more congratulatory gift or whatever…"

"It's… a rather dirty package… sender was from one Ms. Lennore."

And to that name, Yuki instantly reacted and directed his full attention. "Bring it to my study."

A moment later, in Yuki's study, the Knightmaster opened the dirty package while his squire bowed in permission to leave after he had finished bandaging his wounds. Yuki found a book inside the package. The book was obviously handmade. Some of the pages were thicker than the others and uneven. He opened it and gasped at its content. The book… each of its pages was filled with notes and glued papers filled with footnotes of his debate with Lennore regarding the revisions of the Codex. Every debate they have, every decision and conclusion that they've made, they kept record in small footnotes, and all of them had been painstakingly catalogued and assembled in form of this book. There's a small letter at the cover. Yuki opened it and there's a short letter. It's a very short letter, but the writings were unmistakably hers.

_**Well… they said I had to purge my worldly belongings. By that I mean I had to burn many of my personal items in front of the Head priests. My childhood toys, my favorite spear, my armor, etc2… Sadly my personal journal is considered worldly belongings, so I had to 'purge' that too. Can't exactly burn this thing, seeing it's not entirely my belonging. Half of it belongs to you too. So I had to make a little trick and send them to you. I hope it'll be useful.**_

_**We're gonna change the world Yuki.**_

_**Lennore (soon to be) Zala**_

_**P.S.: Congratulations on your new title. Knightmaster suits you! **_

_It was like a hammer of realization just hit my head. What the hell have I been doing all this time? We both promised to change the world… and I've been doing nothing but sulking and wasting away at myself. While she pressed forward in her own way; to hell with the pressures of the society and all that crap! I was embarrassed. I forgot now that I'm not just carrying my own dream. I'm carrying hers too. I had to continue on, not just for me… but for her sake too._

_I was a changed man that day. Ever since then, I climb and climb to the top, until I finally became a Hakutenkun. What she had worked herself for, now I'll live it for her. All her radical ideas and controversial revisions… and they aren't willing to listen to her before, now I'll pound it into them as a Hakutenkun and as a man. And if they still don't want to listen, I'll pound it to my students. They get rid of her because she was alone, and I was the only one who supported her… then I'll just teach a hundred more people to be at least one tenth as good as her. They wanna call it heresy, fine. I'll just shove them the list of successful missions I've completed using the revised Codex. Dare they to question me now? A Hakutenkun? _

_Years went by… for roughly 10 years I toiled… I hardly had the chance to see her. The one time I saw her again, that was when she finally tied the knot with Patrick. At that time we barely exchanged a word and I came to that icy cold wedding out of sheer formality. We move on and I kept to my job and… nothing else. I tried marriage… but it didn't really work out. I'm married to my job than my woman. Not so surprisingly we secretly divorced soon after. No son, no wife, no family. Eventually I finally succeeded our goal. The codex was finally revised. A new, more flexible military procedure that is not limited by traditions and all that had been composed. They called me the Father of Zaft Modern Warfare and bestowed the title: Grand Knightmaster. One time I get the chance, I visited Lennore and Patrick, but as a close friend of a family, nothing more, and I'm content. Then, the second time I visited her when Lennore gave birth to a son, Athrun Zala. I find it rather awkward that it was I who shed a few tears of happiness for her successful birth rather than her absent husband. _

_That was also the day I decided to partially retire from my field duty and took to the job of a teacher, instructing new young knights. As it turns out, Athrun was an unprecedented genius, just like her mother. It wasn't long when Lennore's son landed in my class, which was filled with many other students, vastly older. Athrun proved every bit of being his mother's son. Teaching him felt like I'm facing a miniature Lennore… every bit as inquisitive as her mother, but far more reserved and less willing to rock the boat, a trait he acquired from his politician father, no doubt. Except the fact that Athrun was an inventor genius that blew up my class with his inventions at least once every week. And then… came the day she came to that decision._

"Are you mental?" That was the first sentence that came out of a frustrated Yuki as he barged into Lennore's tea time.

"Why, I'm very sane, thank you very much." Lennore blinked awkwardly. "Hey, did you hear? I'm going to Junius next year."

"I know. You already filed the request, and I have it right here in my hand. Are you crazy? What were you thinking?"

"Heey. I'm thinking you're angry… about something?"

"WHAT the HELL is this? You're only bringing 300 knights into that HELL?" Yuki roared exasperatedly. She's daring, he'll give her that. But 300 vs god knows what they'll encounter down there… "Lennore, they once tried to send over a 100,000 exorcists into that place, no one returned."

"We both agreed that so called Pilgrim Expedition was a mass suicide in the making when it was first conceived right? Pity we weren't born that day so that we can't prevent that disaster from happening."

"But… Lennore…" Yuki groaned.

"I heard what you did." Lennore calmly smiled. "You've changed Zaft for the better. Do you know how many lives were saved because of your great reformation of the Codex?"

Yuki gaped and sighed. "…and… now?"

"Now… it's my turn. We promised that we will change Zaft… right? You've changed it… and now… I will change it again. My way."

"But… 300… against… no matter how I look at it, it looks more like suicide… not courage."

"Oh, it's not suicide." Lennore quickly corrected Yuki. "It's suicide if I have no plan on how to make it back. But I fully intend to return."

"Lennore? You realize no one has ever-"

"I know. That's why I have to be the first. To make an example. To catch their attention."

"Catch their attention… and… once you have their attention, you're going to… what? Deliver a statement?"

"A promise." Lennore noted confidently.

_Finally, I only approved of that insane suicidal quest when she agreed that I should come with her. And I did. For a year, we brutally trained those 300 knights until they puke blood and break their backs. It's worth it, as in that Hell, we faced horrors the likes of which the world has ever seen, and their training paid off. With only 300 knights, we managed to penetrate Junius all the way to the fifth sanctuary. We faced hundreds of Genma Rush, blew off so many Hulks, even fighting against the remnants of the Exorcists who got here before us, the Inferno Knights… somehow… we managed to survive. After the fifth Sanctuary was purified however…_

Lennore walked out of the Sanctuary. Her face was as pale as death. It has nothing to do with the exhaustion caused by her purification though.

"Lennore? Are you alright?"

Lennore's eyes widened and she was sweating buckets. She looked… shocked and delirious. "I… I can't go on."

"What?" Yuki blinked.

"I can't go on anymore… I… the thing I just… heard… back there… in the sanctuary… that's… impossible…" Lennore frowned and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. One can also see desperation and near madness. "I can't go on any further… we have to go back."

_But our journey back was even worse than our journey to get here. There are over 10 times more Genma barring our way out than in. It makes me wonder where the hell these guys came from. And didn't we just purify thousands… nay… tens of thousands of them? Suddenly, our suspicion was aroused. These guys want us to go in, but don't want us to get out? Lennore, who has been conserving her strength for the sake of purifying the sanctuary took the active role and fought personally. Even with her power wasted on purifying the sanctuary, she still had enough power to banish a thousand of them, even overpower that Purgatory Priest Hao. But… in the end… even with all our skills… we couldn't save everyone. With tears on her eyes, we had to abandon the last remaining already wounded few who decided to sacrifice themselves as to let us escape. _

_You can just about imagine how shocked the watchguards of the Junius Deathwatch in Australia were when they saw how Lennore and I survived. The first ever pilgrims who managed to return safely from Hell… alive and well. Maybe not so much on the well part in that the two of us were the only survivors… but… we survived. _

_A great celebration awaits us when we come home. Lennore was granted the title Grand Priestess. And in a very rare occasion, Patrick actually insisted to be there when the Crimson Emperor himself granted Lennore the title. But… I knew better that she prefer to be away from all that hullabaloo._

_I managed to declare a post traumatic stress and filed an injunction. I asked that Lennore be given a leave of absence… bring her back to her hometown of Germany, in Europe. An Orb territory. I wasn't entirely lying about that stress thing… but it's true. Ever since she returned from her trip to Junius, Lennore was a changed woman. In public she still lively and all… but I cannot help to think that a part of her died back in Junius. I don't blame her… after the nightmarish hell we went through in that place… I'm more surprised that we can remain sane after all that…_

_In Germany I personally arranged for a small parade through the streets. Minimal shows, nothing fancy… just… a walk in the park. And then something happened. Some kid shoot some guys' heads with stones, dropped a couple of banana peels that sent a merchant carrying a box full of rotten eggs, sending some of that load flying and sent the whole parade to a halting stop because of some of the eggs fell into some hot headed knights at the front, resulting in a brawl… and then he let loose a bunch of horses and think it was funny when he laced their butts with chillies. The horse went crazy and a couple of guys got kicked into a cartload of manure. But the worse of it: some of them actually trashed LENNORE'S CART! The poor lady nearly got stomped to death! _

_Joke or no joke… THAT'S taking it TOO FAR! Within minutes, I caught the culprit… and I couldn't believe my eyes. It's a brat. A little kid of the same age with Athrun! An Oriental… a Japanese… just like me… he told me something about a guy wanting to kidnap the Lady. I said to him, no one in this realm, in their right mind, would dare to try to do that to Lennore when I personally supervise the security. But the boy didn't seem to know me and continue to struggle even when I threatened him that I will court-martial him under the threat of death, regardless of his age if he didn't stop joking and tell me the truth. But he was adamantly convinced of his story and refused to alter it in anyway. _

_And then Lennore asked for the boy, and so I brought the boy before her. Lennore interrogated the boy more softly, asking several questions. The boy was once part of the local pickpocketing syndicate, headhonchoed by a local gangster. According to the boy, the said head honcho wanted to move up in the world, trying to go to kidnapping. The same guy that got sent to a cartload of manure when the boy set the horses nuts. As to the fact that it smashed Lennore's cart to pieces… the boy profusely apologize and admit that was not in his 'calculation'. Lennore asked for his name, and his answer: _

"Kira. Kira Yamato."

"Kira Yamato…" Lennore rubbed his chin. "Where are your parents?"

"Parents?" Kira childishly asked.

Lennore and Yuki blinked. But then, they understood. "You're an orphan?"

"I guess so."

"Then I think we should send you back to the orphanage. Your caretaker would be very worried."

Kira chuckled. "Oh hardly. I sent him flying to that Manure Cart, see."

Yuki jaw dropped. "What? But… you said he was the ringleader of…"

"They've been using state owned orphanage as a cover for their staging ground. Posing as caretakers of orphans, they taught us how to steal. If we don't steal, we don't get any food." Kira explained.

Lennore nodded with a smile as an idea suddenly brewed in her head. "Yuki, didn't you say you've been trying to track this pickpocketing syndicate for months? Maybe this child can help you."

"But he's a kid, Lennore… he's barely… 6 year old… no different than Athrun here. How much can he remember…"

"Here." Kira handed something to Yuki.

"…errh… what's this?" Yuki looked at it. It's a map. And Kira had doodled with it.

"Map of the area." Kira smiled as a bird giddily landed on his shoulder. "Torii and I made it."

"You and the bird?" Yuki groaned at the ridiculousness of that statement. "We've checked every houses…"

"Have you checked the sewers when you do it?"

"YES! We checked every drop of water in that sewer as well!"

"I mean to say is: check the sewers, and the houses… SIMULTANEOUSLY."

"YE-" Yuki was cut mid word. "…why does it matter?"

"It's their tunnel network. See, they've been trained that if they see knights numbering more than 10 approaching their way, they'll quickly move all incriminating evidences to other safehouses connected to the dungeons of the Orphanage. If they check houses, they'll move things to the sewers, if you guys checked the sewers, they'll move it to the houses. That is also where they keep other orphan children. Lots of children in one place will cause lots of moaning noise, so they separated us into small clusters, hidden in interconnected dungeons of different houses in the surrounding area. These are the houses I know about. But there are also other tunnels, other places which I never been to. But I've marked several houses that may serve as a viable safehouses. There are also several spots with very good vantage point, so you might wanna watch out when you come in force, because once they spotted you, they're gone. You better do it quick. Their boss knew I'm here, so he'll start moving again, that means they're gonna start destroying evidences. That means a lot of fire because they'll incinerate stuff. That means a lot of smoke. Look for that. When you want to hit them, I think it's best if you hit them all simultaneously."

Yuki and Lennore stare dumbfoundedly at the young Kira. Was that really the ramblings of a 6 year old?

_That was the first time I lay eyes on one Kira Yamato. Needless to say he has done more than just leaving a very deep impression on me and Lennore. With his intel and incredible insight, I managed to break down a pickpocketing syndicate that had eluded local security forces for months… and that steadily mothballing file on my table was finally gone for good. The guys were amateurs. Lennore's half baked abduction attempt was enough proof. Given time I'd be able to break it down… but thanks to Kira, I can deal it far earlier and more thoroughly… and we saved a LOT of children. A lot more than we could have had we acted any later. Those guys were getting ready to SELL them when we get there. God knows who were the buyer were, I hope they're pissed. Now that I think about it… that may be my first joint operation with Kira. And he was only 6 year old at the time. _

_Time flies since then._

Now, I'm an Undead Lifeless Lord, Kira is, as the memories from the Doppelganger told me and I still can't believe it, Zaft's most wanted, and the most infamous mass murderer in the Empire's history, responsible for orchestrating the massacre of over 100,000 lives…

Now, I'm massing my Inferno Knights for an offense against a small group of the living which will be happening in a few more hours… and then he suddenly showed up right in front of my entire army, all alone, without any escort. And so, as I looked at Kira's hooded figure right in front of me, I wonder what he had in mind now, when he should've concentrated on helping his pilgrims in preparation for their battle. **"What do you want, Kira?"**

"My friends are now setting up bombs on the tunnel network underneath our battleground. For all they know, I'm going on a Genma hunt in a different part of the area. So I don't have much time." Kira smirked like the devil under that hood. "I had an offer in mind."

**00000000000000000 **

At the present, Lacus and Lamia looked at the battlefield. Now that the fight between armies are over, the commanders of the two army are duking in out in a microscopic war. Lacus, in particular, looked rather nervous as she bite her fingernail.

Hilda, who was held back in the sanctuary, saw her lady's concern. "Lacus-sama? Something ails you?"

Lacus broke out of her anxiety. She had a bad feeling of something really terrible is about to happen, but she can't quite put her finger on it. "Nothing." She replied. "I'm fine. In fact… Hilda, rather than concern yourself with me, look after the others. All of the able bodied warriors are down there. There's only the injured ones here that can't do battle. You must protect them, in case the enemy had any funny ideas."

"Yes my lady." Hilda nodded vigilantly. After that experience with Hao, everyone now realized that Sanctuary Light is not as foolproof of a defense as they initially thought. They must be on alert.

Lacus looked back at the camp, filled with the injured. "…sister."

Lamia looked at her elder sister meaningfully, understanding what she's thinking. "We may not get out of this without dirtying my hands… right?" She readied her weapons, preparing to fight at a moment's notice.

Lacus nervously rubbed her fingers. "…and mine too."

**00000000000000000**

Now, back to the battle…

Yuki couldn't remember the last time he was hit that hard in the face. There was that cannonball back the other day… bah… forget it. Right now he's facing someone way WORSE than a cannon.

"Yuki, remember all the sparring we used to have?" Andy cracked his knuckles as he jumped down from Meteor.

Yuki shook his head several times and rose up to his feet. **"Yes. I never could beat your brute strength." **

"Yeah well, this ain't one of those sparring." Andy roared as he launched another punch straight towards Yuki.

But Yuki caught the punch… with one hand. **"But now… I'm a Genma… 10 times the strength of when I was alive… I'd say…" **The demonic head on Yuki's gauntlet roared and engulfed his fist in flames. And then, it's Yuki's turn to punch his former sparring partner. And Andy was sent flying this time, only to stop upon hitting the Meteor. **"…we're about equal." **Yuki finished.

Waltfeldt spit. That's about the second time he was forced to spit his blood. "So… this is all amounts to. All the planning and scheming by you and that boy… it all come back to good old fashioned brawl."

Yuki pulled out a sword with his right and held a spear on his left as he approached Andy.

**00000000000000000 **

Hao's S.O.F. opened the battle with a gigantic flaming punch straight towards the pilgrims. Kira, Lowe, and Gino managed to jump away, but some pilgrims who were unable to dodge in time were crushed and burned to dust in an instant. Others quickly back away. Meanwhile, as Kira and Lowe were still floating midair, Ace came upon them; both of his fists were on black fire. Nay, they are composed of black fire!

The two gasped. "Logia… elemental type… fire?"

"**Double… HIKEN BAZOOKA! (Fire Fist Bazooka)" **Ace sent both of fists forward in a double straight punch, launching a pair of gigantic fists of fire straight towards Kira and Lowe, who were unable to dodge the attack, seeing they're both in the air.

"If we can't dodge…" Lowe gritted his teeth and grind his Gerbera to his sheath, from top to bottom, igniting all the microscopic explosive tags in every fang on his blade. "HIKEN! KAGUTSUCHI! (secret Sword, Kagutsuchi)." Lowe unleashed a pillar of spiraling white firestorm from his sword and swing it in a roundhouse arc.

Black fireblast collided with white fire wave.

The two opposing nature collided and reacted explosively. Negating each other in a brilliant conflagration in the sky.

The massive conflagration momentarily obscured everything from view. But then, from the explosion, a large number of fireballs suddenly sprayed out and positioned themselves all over the place.

"What… the…?"

Sabo is holding a single fireball with an image of a skull on it in his hand. He put the fireball in front of him and then bent down as he placed his stick… his **cue-stick** over a hole made by his two fingers in the left hand, while the right hand is holding the stick by the grip at the rear. Just like how people used billiard cue stick. His gripping arm take a few back and forth motions, and then with a yank, he thrust it forward and the stick propelled the fireball forward with the force of a cannonball. The Cue fireball hit another fireball, sending it to a different direction while the cue fireball bounced to another fireball…

In a carefully calculated trajectory, the cue fireball hit one fireball after another stationed allover the place and it was bouncing from one fireballs to another, sending each fireball to bounce around the place whereas the cue fireball went straight towards Lowe in a zigzagging pace. The balls hit by cue ball also zoom around, hitting other balls. Soon, the airspace was filled with blurs of fireballs crisscrossing and zooming around at blinding speed. Regrettably, the target didn't realize a fireball is heading his way because, thanks to the fireball flying and zooming all over the place, he had no idea which is which anymore, until he noticed the cue skull fireball is coming straight to his head.

"Whoa!" Lowe managed to dodge the fireball at the last moment by paper thin margin, but then, he could see the skull laughing. "Huh?"

And with a brilliant flash, the skull cue ball exploded violently, seemingly engulfing Lowe's head.

"LOWE!" Kira gasped. But then, Kira heard a squawk and looked up. An eagle that is Gino had snatched the shocked Lowe at the last second. Kira sighed in relief. But then…

"**Slaughter all Creation…"**

Every pilgrim who remembered the meaning of that abominable phrase can feel their heart stop beating for one second and their hair stand on end in sheer terror.

"**Ankoku Shiki!" **An onslaught of razor sharp chains burst out of the glimmers of explosions. In shock, Gino fly as fast as he could, dodging the incoming barrage of razor sharp chains. But the chains furiously followed them wherever they went.

Kira saw this situation and looked at the source: Brera. He quickly charged his shiki. "Tetsu-" But then, he stopped mid sentence. Something's off. He couldn't put his finger to it, but it was something… different. Kira shook his head. There's no time to ponder it.

"Holy shit, holyshit holyshit wAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gino and Lowe screamed when the chain barrage was just centimeters away from their face.

"TETSUGA TENSHOU!" A flock of smoke from the explosion was knocked away when Brera was hit by a barrage white winged razor sharp shockwaves coming from beneath him. The series of shockwave come rapidly one after another, leaving a trail of white feathers, smashing Brera one after another. At the same time, all the black chains coming from him break apart, specifically the ones that nearly eviscerate Gino and Lowe just now.

Gino and Lowe looked down below and saw Kira on the ground, glaring at the enemy he just shot. Kira angrily pointed the original Shiki in his hand towards the cloud of smoke that is Brera.

As the smoke cleared out, Brera can be seen floating midair, his body now clad in Kira's Ankoku Shiki armor. The only difference with Kira's armor is that instead of a cape of chains, the chains and armor now formed the feathers of Brera's black wings, creating wings of steel. Plus, the helmet is an open faced one, revealing Brera's emotionless face. The blood runs cold in every survivors of Kira's rampage who knew just how terrifying that form is.

Kira simply glared at Brera. He had no grudge on Brera, but he has some personal business with the doppelganger he's using right now. "I know my weapons better than anyone. Shoot the source… and the chain breaks." Gino and Lowe sighed in relief upon seeing the wielder of the original Shiki ready to fight.

Brera merely shrugged. **"Then you know Ankoku Shiki is more powerful than all the previous three forms combined? It's the most powerful form that Shiki possess."**

Kira smirked. "The most powerful…" Kira placed Shiki upside down. "…Is not the same with the best!" He can't quite put a finger to it, but somehow… he felt something different. Transforming into Ankoku Shiki seems to have changed… something… not physically, but inside Shiki… her spirit. Kira then remembered Shiki's adult new form, he realized everything has changed. 'Let's see if this form is affected as well.' And he gently dropped the katana down. "Soar in your throne between Heaven and Hell…"

Shiki fell gently like a drop of dew on a lake…

"Kurenai Shiki!" And the katana disperse into countless red feathers that quickly engulfed Kira. An image of Shiki appeared briefly amidst the storm of red feathers. Soon, the red feathers dispersed, and now Kira was clad in a familiar red sleeveless red long coat, with four extensions extending from the coat's tail, looked as if they were made of red wings sown together. His arms are covered by detached sleeves. Kira's face is now masked by straps of belts all the way up over his nose, and his body is surrounded by an aura of fluttering red feathers. Kira observed this form. Funnily enough, he felt no change at all, unlike what he initially suspected. 'Maybe it's just my feeling.'

Kira flicked his arm, and a katana made of pure red energy extended out of his hand. In response, a pair bastard sword blade extended out of Brera's gauntlet. Everyone was mesmerized upon seeing the majestic form. They've seen it before, but since they were being chased by a gigantic larger than life serpent and all, they don't have the time to marvel on its beauty. It truly stood in stark contrast with the monstrous Ankoku Shiki.

Kira glared at Brera as his feet gently left the ground. And then, with a burst of speed, Kira charged straight towards the black demon knight. The two clashed midair.

The S.O.F. roared and swung another burning punch towards the pilgrims. Lowe and Gino looked at each other and agreed on a plan. Gino descend at incredible speed and headed straight towards the S.O.F. "BOMB'S AWAY!" The bomb being Lowe who began spinning around with his blade stretched, turning himself into a flaming chainsaw. The Chainsaw instantly went through S.O.F.'s magma arm and sliced it off. The Shikigami of fire roared loudly, apparently in pain while bleeding lava from its stump. Hao simply frowned and began feeding his shikigami with more spiritual energy. The S.O.F. quickly regrew his arm.

Seeing this, Lowe can only utter a single "Crap." Before he had to dodge another firefist from Ace and run for his dear life.

In the sky, the battle is equally fierce with Kira and Brera engaging in a dogfight. A dancing ray of red light can be clearly seen crisscrossing in the dark background. The opposition on the other hand, is not easily seen. Time and again, Kira had to furiously dance allover the place as Brera repeatedly unleashed a barrage of hundreds of chains, snaking around in the sky, homing in on Kira wherever he went. Using his beam blade, Kira tore apart several chains who managed to get close while avoiding the rest with a sharp crisscrossing turns. These homing chains will only stop when Kira managed to get up close and personal and forced Brera to focus on surviving his attacks rather than directing his chains.

In terms of power and overall performance, Ankoku Shiki clearly is far more powerful in every way than Kurenai Shiki just as Kira had admitted himself. But, Brera's own inexperience with the weapon and the fact that Kira indeed knew more about his weapon than him contributed to the fact that Kira was able to dodge every attack Brera launched at him and even able to attack back. And there's another reason. A reason that only now did Brera realized it as well.

Kira was able to maneuver at blinding speed, twisting, turning, avoiding his attacks by paper thin margin. Thanks to the full body form of Kurenai Shiki, Kira was able to control every movement of his body at will. On the other hand, whenever Kira's attack is still centimeters away, when Brera tried to dodge, he always earns a scratch, if not on the armor then on himself. That's when Brera came to realize the weakness of Ankoku Shiki: decreased reaction time. He's faster, stronger, and more durable than other forms, thanks to the armor type form. He felt no pain from attacks but he's already an undead. It's a built in feature, with or without Ankoku Shiki. That is an advantage… and a major weakness. Without pain, one's reflexes, unsullied by exhaustion or fear of pain when attacking is increased, but precisely because of that, one's sense of danger decreased, and as the result, their response time to avoid danger also increases. They don't feel tired or muscle pain in that they have strong reflex to move around… but their awareness to avoid attacks, and thus their reaction time was dulled. A weakness that Kira understood all too well and now he's using it to his benefit.

Brera grunted when Kira suddenly emerged unharmed from another onslaught of chain barrage, having avoided them all, and landed a kick to his head that rattled him and sent him spiraling down straight towards S.O.F.'s head, who had just finished regenerating his arm. The fire shikigami merely growled questioningly when Brera crashed into his head and stuck inside his spiritual flesh. Brera quickly reassert himself when he noticed a little present from Kira's foot: an alight Explosive tag strapped to his face. **"…oh."**

This time, the S.O.F.'s head exploded. The giant headless fire demon collapsed to the ground. Hao grunted in discomfort within the bowels of S.O.F. But he merely let it slide and before long, the S.O.F. get back on his feet with his head regenerated. At the same time Sabo sent another cue fireball, bouncing around in a zigzag going straight at Kira. It seems Sabo and Ace was there to support the S.O.F., the giant creature being their true edge of spear.

"Gurren…" a mass of red feathers gather around Kira's arm.

Sabo was greatly alarmed.

"SHAHADOU!" A burst of crimson soundless wave exploded from Kira's swing. It's smaller than Tetsuga Tenshou, and less numerous in that there's only one of them, but it's sharper and denser. Almost instantly, it split everything in its way to two and headed straight towards Sabo. A wall of fire rose up, courtesy of Ace, but it didn't do much good. The flame was instantly pierced and Sabo barely escaped the attack with his life as Ace pulled him down. But his top hat was ripped apart in recompense. Worse, the red wave keep going and going, piercing and cutting everything in its way, showing no sign of stopping, such was the density and strength packed into it. It penetrated the newly rejuvenated head of the S.O.F., pierced through its spiritual flesh and went straight at Hao at the center. Hao's eyes widened and he quickly 'swim' away inside S.O.F. to safe area. The razor sharp shockwave cleaved the S.O.F. in two. A single extension from Kira's coat vanished into burst of feathers, and he silently materialized another sword.

Ace flatly whistled. **"Phew… nice… very nice. If you get hit by that, there's no saving ya."**

"**Ace… split up…" **Sabo pulled out another fireball. **"Cover for Hao."**

"**Don't you need some cover too?"  
**

"**It won't do much good if his attacks can pierce any kind of defense." **Sabo placed the fireball. **"It's been a while… but I think it's time I remind myself why I was known as the Explosion Regent." **Just as he said this, a runic inscription appeared on the ball of fire.

Gino, who was flying overhead heard this remark and frowned in concern.

Like before, Sabo placed the cue ball before him and fired another shot. The cueball bounced allover the place and once again, they headed straight towards Kira. Kira has no intention on wasting his precious Gurren Shahadou to counter the same attack over and over again. So he merely followed the zooming cueball wherever it went and once it's on a direct collision course with his head, he merely tilted his head to the side to dodge the ball by paper thin margin-

"NO! LORD SHADOW! MOVE FAR AWAY FROM THAT BALL! IT'S A-" Gino screeched.

Tick… tock… Kira turned his head towards the bomb and realized the runic inscription is a timer that just went from 01 to 00, and the skull laughed. "…time bomb?"

An explosion engulfed Kira's head the next instance. A red figure were shot out of the explosive cloud, a side of his head was smoking. "Sonnova…" Kira gasped. Thank goodness for the full body covering of the Kurenai Shiki, it protected its head from being removed to a new address in the afterlife. He also managed to make a little distance from ground zero in the milliseconds it took for the bomb to ignite. Gino quickly fly close towards Kira, who managed to regain his composure. "What in the blazes was that?"

"Sabo the Explosion Regent." Gino explained. "Those fireballs are timed. Even if you dodge them, they'll explode anyway. He timed his bombs with his shot so that they'll explode right when they reached their target."

"Wha… since when you exorcists can do something like that… or was that his special ability?" Kira couldn't fathom the intricately accurate calculation that went on in Sabo's head that he was able to perfectly timed his explosive with his shot. Not to mention the fact said shot were bouncing allover the place at blazing speed!

"No. Every Exorcists has been trained in the discipline of fire, hence our ability to lob fireballs or ignite ourselves in flames… Sabo… altered his fireballs a wee bit to suit his style. He had a whole variety arsenal of bombs up his sleeve. A master of incendiary bombs. That's why we call him the Explosion Regent." Gino then remembered another important point about Sabo. "And his bloodline limit is… is…"

"Yes?"

Gino looked at Sabo in a strange way. "Lord Shadow… will you let me deal with Lord Sabo, personally?"

"You're sure you can do it?"

Gino frowned at Sabo and nodded in assurance. Apparently more to himself than to Kira. "I'm sure."

"But no promises that I won't get in the way." Kira frowned. "We need to finish this quick and help Waltfeldt-san. If I feel I have the tactical advantage I'll open fire at him, first chance I get, chivalry be damned. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord. Of course I understand." Gino also understand why they need to hurry up. Waltfeldt can't hold Yuki at bay forever. Hakutenkun or not.

**00000000000000000 **

Yuki launched a spear trust towards Andy, and the desert tiger caught and trapped it beneath his armpit. Regrettably he was unable to break that demon reinforced weapon, so he lifted it up and performed a German surplex that slammed Yuki head first to the ground. But that did not stop the undead lord, and he merely got back up and charged straight on with a sword. Andy moved to the side to dodge the sword thrust, but with blinding speed, Yuki changed the direction of his sword midthrust into a slash. In a slight panic, Andy caught the sword and held it tightly with trembling fingers with both hands. Reflexively, Yuki thrust the spear on his other hand towards Andy's head. Andy bent his entire upper body backward and dodged the thrust and slammed his forehead to the said spear, knocking it off course. Growling angrily, Andy yanked the sword on his hand, pulling the Lifeless Lord towards him and gave him a good knee on his chest. The shock from the knee made the Lifeless Lord slightly loosen his grip, and Andy was able to safely let go of the sword and gave Yuki another proper beating or two to the chest that send the undead flying off the ground.

Upon landing, Yuki once again merely shrugged it off as if getting punched 20 feet off the ground is no big deal. **"This is rather disadvantageous for you, isn't it, Andy?"**

"…" Andy frowned at the comment.

"**If this was a normal battle… you would've stopped my blade with the strength of your muscles, albeit you'll earn some minor scratches, and would've stopped my spear by biting on it hard, leaving both your hands free and then give me a pounding of a lifetime." **Yuki nodded as he calmly analyze that short bout he just had. **"But you know better than to try that against me in this state.** **Your outlandish way of fighting had often bamboozled lesser men to think you're a barbarous muscle bound idiot, when in fact there's a sharp wit inside."**

Andy merely chuckled nervously at the praise. True. Under normal circumstances, that's exactly what he would've done. But… that black ooze constantly dripping from the envenomed blades of Yuki's weapons, coupled with his amplified brute strength… if even one drop of that substance entered his system… the pilgrims will be facing TWO undead Hakutenkun! "Genmas and their damned infectious bile…"

"**A fact which is quite a hindrance beyond compare to me. If I have my way, I'll fight you with normal human weapons… but such is my corruption, any weapon I wield will be corrupted and turned into a weapon of infection." **The Lifeless Lord lamented his undead state.

"Nice to know there's still the old Yuki I knew in there." For a moment, Andy stern fierce gaze mellowed with kindness upon recognizing his old friend beneath that cold steely helmet. "Well… that's it for hors d'oeuvre. Let's get to the main event." With that, Andy cracked his knuckles.

Yuki merely nodded in silence.

"TIGRA…" veins popping out of Andy's muscular arm. "ESPADA!" Where Andy's arm landed, there's a new cliff literally appeared out of nowhere in an instant. Yuki had barely managed to dodge the attack. If he tried to block it, he'll be cut in half. Before he can regain his footing, Andy's forearm welcomed his neck in a bone crushing lariat at blazing speed. The Lifeless Lord's body was dragged across the ground as Andy furiously yanked him to a distance, until he momentarily stopped, releasing Yuki's neck, and then catch his head. "NUORAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!" With his inhuman strength, Andy stomped the ground, creating a small crater and then jumped up, carrying Yuki before he slammed him back to the ground, full force, creating a small mushroom cloud explosion of dust when he crashed Yuki's body to the ground, head first, shattering the earth around it creating an even bigger crater than the first one. Andy paused for a moment, but then Yuki's hand rose up and pointed a sword to his head.

"**Hyomonken, TSURARA MAI!"** Large icicles made of jet black crystal ichor burst out of the ground and Waltfeldt barely dodged the razor sharp attacks by a skintight margin.

'Bladebane's famous hyomaen…' 

First black ice, and then, black purple fire engulfed the said blade, blowing away all the icicle, leaving Yuki in the clear, with his sword in flames. Chanting and incantations were uttered from Yuki's lips beneath his helmet. Multiple rune encrusted skulls, charred ash black as they were on fire were floating around his blade, with minute innumerable glowing blazing lizardlike creature made of sparks of fire and generating the flames enveloping the skulls can be seen crawling around the skulls. **"EXORCISMUS EXPLODIA!" **One swipe from the blazing sword, and the flaming skulls burst forth, and the ground was ravaged by a series of explosions, trailing behind them as they headed straight toward Andy.

'Exorcists' fire attack. Added with some juice from Fire knights spell arsenal.' Andy grunted as he too began chanting his own incantations. Runic figures appeared on his arm, a little something he learned from the Earth knight. "TERRESTRIAL RAGE!" Andy smashed the ground with his fist and partly due to his own monstrous strength, the earth capsized and gigantic fangs made of earth split out of the ground. The earthly fangs managed to block and even overpower the skulls, crushing them, but then…

"**FOREST TEMPEST!" **This time, Yuki smite the ground with the butt of his spear, and just like that, a large mass of innumerable thorny roots burst forth from the crumbling earth and collided with the incoming earth fangs. The wooden branches and roots instantly formed a cobweb of entangled branches and thorny roots that was planted deep into the earth and stop the raging earthen avalanche on track. And, as the wooden roots sucked the nutrients out of the earth, the earthen fangs began to wither and crumble. The withering earthen wall of fangs began to shake violently and then, with a loud crash, a giant mass of thorny roots smashed through the crumbling and bundled up into a giant mass of sharp tendrils spearing straight to Andy.

'And now we have the wood knight.' The Desert Tiger roared in deviance and a magic circle emerged around him. A tiger head made of earth emerged from the ground right beneath his feet and swallowed the Desert Tiger whole. Not to do him harm, but more like to protect him from incoming harm. And protect him it did. At least for a while. Soon, the earthen tiger head began to crumble with its fortitude being sucked in, and the roots crashed in… only to be cut to pieces a second later. From the midst of chopped roots and crumbling earth, Andy emerged with his arm enclosed in a metal gauntlet, made of jumbled mass of weapons and metallic items clustered around deep beneath the earth, creating a pair of metallic arm with razor sharp fingers. "You're not the only person who can control multiple elements Yuki!"

"**I concur." **Yuki's voice came, much to Andy's surprise, from behind him. **"But if memory serves, you can only bend earth and metal, and the minerals that came with it. I'm the first one, and by the looks of it, still the only one, who can control ALL FIVE."**

Andy turned around and lo and behold, using his sword and spear as a polearm, Yuki had done the same with him, using metal element magnetism to gather metallic objects from the surrounding area, and form a giant hammer of steel, riddled with spikes. Worse, with fire element he had melted and fused the jumbled mass of steel into one solid, red hot mass. "GRAAAAAAAARGGHH!" Andy roared and sent both his metallic fists forward.

In response, Yuki brought down his hammer towards Andy. **"THOR'S HAMMER!"** It was all Andy could do to bring up his metal gauntlet and shielded himself. The hammer fall was insanely powerful, it tore apart Andy's metal gauntlet, breaking apart all the pieces that composed it, shooting up its splinters away with the force of a cannonball to every direction, obliterating the surrounding area as they riddled everything full of holes. The already devastated area was further damaged at a massive scale with craters and series of explosions. But the biggest damage was inflicted, not so surprisingly, upon the two fighters on ground zero, with contrasting response.

Yuki's hammer was shattered to splinters, a sizeable piece actually lodged itself on his abdomen, including many other metallic shards, big and small, marring his body. And yet, being undead, Yuki paid them no heed and merely removed the ones that really get in the way.

Andy on the other hand, was severely wounded. He was reminded once again when Kira turned him into pincushion for over 30 blades. If it weren't for his powerful disposition, the shrapnels would've filled his vital organs full of holes. His muscles managed to prevent deep penetration, but his injuries were anything but light. Blood dripping out of the innumerable numbers of scars allover his body.

"**You should know better than to trade spells with me, Andy." **Yuki mourned. **"In battles of might and magic, you sir… best stick with might."**

"It's not over yet." Andy choked.

"**It is over." **Yuki declared as he lowered his weapons. **"You have been injured multiple times with shrapnel of weapons that has been infected by Genma. Even your act of creating that metal gauntlet with your metal disposition had already begun to corrode you and now this. Soon, you'll become one of us. Strengthen your will, and you may be able to keep some semblance of your humanity."**

Andy chuckled as he pulled out something from his stash. A large syringe with a foot long needle, containing a red dark liquid. "…one." And with that, Andy fearlessly stabbed the syringe straight to his chest, right to his heart. The dark red liquid was injected into it. Andy's eyes widened as he gritted his teeth at the pain of having pierced his own heart, and then injected that muck into his own system. But then…

Every wound that Andy had suffered from the Genma weapons suddenly burst into white flames. Andy groaned as every wound he suffered was cauterized, and his muscle had found the strength needed and pushed the splinters out of his wound, allowing the white fire to cauterize and sterilize the infection. It made the pain of stabbing his own heart laughable. Normal people would screamed their brains out when every vein they have is on fire. But Andy, with sheer fortitude of will, manage to reduce it to grunts. Once the fire died down, Andy yanked the now empty syringe and tossed it away. And then he got back on his feet, alive and well.

"**You… that liquid… was that…"**

_**Flashback, continuing from the above…**_

"_You… want me to make some kind of antidote to Genma infection from your blood? Right?" Lacus murmured._

"_That's about it, yeah." Kira sat in a chair as Ghienny, the blue haro turned into another copy of Lacus, with long straight pink hair. Her eyes are blue, like Lacus. She wear a nun dress, the church habit, complete with the pastoral hat and the veil, colored in white and mostly blue. The only significant difference between Lacus and Ghienny, in terms of facial features and overall form, being that Ghienny wore a pair of glasses, with swirly lenses. And… this is a little something that Kira found somewhat distracting… at least if one relatively compared it to the original form of her master… Ghienny was very well endowed. _

_A fact that, if Lacus mind, she didn't let out a peep. Apparently she was too preoccupied about something else. It probably had something to do with why she tied and gagged Lily and Levi. A little earlier, the former seems trying to tell him something about Lacus may had second thoughts about him before Lacus stopped her with a flying kick. Whatever the case, Kira has no time to ponder it._

"_**T-t-t-t-this m-m-might prick a bit…" **__Stuttering, and yet with steady hands, Ghienny pierced Kira's arm with a syringe and start draining out Kira's blood, putting it in a ball like container the shape of Haro. Ghienny gave a ball as a sample to Lacus. _

_Lacus took it, draw out a drop of blood and then run some tests on it. "Well… we're in luck. You're an O-type blood. That's a universal blood donor. Your blood won't clump or agglutinate with other people's blood when it entered their bloodstream."_

"_Uhh… am I supposed to understand all that?" Kira blinked in confusion._

_Silence for a few seconds. "Basically it means your blood won't kill people even when they entered their bloodstream, unlike mine." Lacus sum it all up in one short sentence. "But with my current equipment I can't isolate the compounds that make your blood immune to Genma infection. I need more samples and more thorough experiments. The chemical reaction with certain proteins and the rh condition of human blood, the implication to hemoglobin and leukocyte resistance, the antibodies and…"_

"_I'm BEGGING you, please speak English!" A smoking Kira cut Lacus' prattle short. "Can you make a cure or can you?"_

"_No. Not with this limited equipment. No." Lacus mournfully shook her head. "But… if I just condensed your blood… taking into account of your intelligent regeneration capability… I may be able to do something…"_

"_What do you mean with intelligent?"_

_But Lacus was too enraptured with her work she ignored the question. Kira, now curious, approached her from the back, wanting to have a peek-  
_

"_DON'T PEEK!" Lacus suddenly shrieked, near hysterically, much to Kira's shock._

"…_why? …You know… I'm just curious but… you've been showing me your back since I came in just now." Truthfully is, ever since he came here to make up with Lacus so that they can at least work together against the coming enemy, Kira has been talking to a head covered with pink hair. Lacus continuously showed only her back to him, not once turning around to face him head on. "I get it if you're pissed at me… but don't you think that's rather rude?"_

_Lacus perked up. "Well… yeah. I know. But… But that's just about how pissed I am at you. I'll help you, and I'll do my best at it… but that doesn't change the fact that you're still my enemy no.1!"_

"…_well even between enemies, not showing one's face when talking is still rather rude." Kira frowned in suspicion. She said that… but there's something with her tone… she sound… happy… about it? _

"_I'm sorry… I just… I just had a lot going on in my head right now… so I… I…"_

_Kira frowned in suspicion. Well… geniuses live in their own world… they are sometimes allowed their own antics and eccentrics. Kira would know. Plus, he's wearing a mask, he also didn't show his face per se. "Well if I disturb you… I'll just get out of your way." Kira made a motion of leaving the room._

"_Do come back."_

"_Eh?" Kira stopped midway._

"_Say… half an hour later… I should have something to show you by then." So says the pink haired princess. "And bring everyone while you're at it."_

"_Oh… okay." And so Kira left. _

_And Lacus was now back to her primary point of concern… of desperately trying to fix this mysteriously blissful but moronic grin that became permanently plastered on her face after seeing the lengths Kira went through to make peace with her, inadvertently living up her expectations. Not to mention the overwhelming blushing that reached all the way to her ears, making her face redder than her hair. 'I'll be dead before I let him saw me like this… what's WRONG with me?' _

_Thankfully, half an hour later, her stupid smile was gone for good and then…_

"_There! It's done!" Lacus showcased several syringes filled with thick black red liquid inside to the overseeing Kira, Lowe, Lamia, and Waltfeldt. "I've condensed Kage-san's blood and added some anticoagulant and some rh adapter, and I also added some…" Smoke began to arise from the listeners head. "…if you get scratched, or infected in anyway… inoculate-I mean-inject this into your body." Smoke abated. Lacus showed them all the syringes… each with a foot long needle._

_Lowe gulped upon seeing the length of the needles. "That's a long needle…"_

"_It has to be long. We need to stab your heart with it."  
_

"_WHAAAAT?" Lowe shrieked. "You want me to stick this-" He pointed at the terrifying needles. "-into my heart? Are you nuts? It's gonna stick right through my heart!"_

_Lacus laughed cheekily. "Don't be silly, of course it won't!" and in a quick whisper. 'I think…' _

"_In battle you guys would undoubtedly get scratched. And with Genma, one scratch will kill you." Kira explained. "When you were injured in anyway, first sign of transformation and you plunged that into your heart. It's not a cure. But… I think, and Lacus assured me, it will fight off the symptoms. Fighting off the infection, keeping you guys counted among the living, destroying the infection during its early stages."_

"_And it's going to be very painful." Lacus added. "This is Kage-san's thankfully O-type blood. But it's still another person's blood… and when it purged all infection from your body well…" Lacus looked at the source of the cure for personal experience. "How does it feel when your body burned the infection out?"_

"_It's like every drop of your blood is being flashboiled, your veins was being cauterized inside out." Kira explained short and needless to say everyone winced in pain, imagining just how painful that was. _

"_The good thing about it is this: when Kage-san's blood flows in your veins… it took some time for your body's immunity system to break it down and assimilate the blood into your system. And during that time, Kage-san's blood will reinforce your immune system… for a while. I'd say about… 3-5 minutes. During that time, you will all enjoy a limited immunity to all forms of genma infection… after that, the effect will wear off… and you will be vulnerable again." All the while explaining this, Lacus fidgeted nervously as she crossed all her fingers behind her back. It was obvious to everyone that even Lacus herself weren't sure of her wonder drug._

"_It's going to be okay Lacus." Lamia tried to assure her sister, to no avail._

"_I wish I can say that. This is bleeding edge at best. I'm certain of nothing. There's still so much that I don't know!"_

"_Whatever the case, the point is this: we have limited amount of it, so we will give this to our top fighters. That means Waltfeldt, Lamia, Lowe, you too, no buts! I don't need it, so give the rest to someone else! And remember… this drug is your last resort! As impossible as it may sound… try not to get hit."_

_**Flashback ends…**_

"Regrettably, it did not impart me with the ability to kill Genma easily, just like Shadow could." Andy cracked his knuckles as he rose up, battered, but as good as new. "I got 2-3 minutes to beat the crap out of you six ways to Sunday however I want."

"…**I see…" **Yuki looked at the direction to the sky, where a red blur that is Kira is zooming across the sky. God knows what he was thinking. A blood that can resist Genma, and even the ability to kill Genma… it was as if Kira's existence was solely to be bane of Genma.

"That boy of yours… You two were close right?" Andy grinned. "I think you'll be proud to know that he had a wonderful gift from the Gods flowing in his veins."

"**A gift…?" **Yuki shook his head, remembering when he saw the shit Kira had gone through. And the thing he's done in revenge of it. **"He's not a gift, Andy. At least, not a gift to your people."**

"What do you mean?"

"**You'll understand later. Now, come. You said you can fight freely if only for a few minutes… and we're wasting precious seconds talking." **

"Right. RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!" And with that, Andy tore off a huge chunk of an entire plateau, lifted it up, and then slam it again, causing the ground to tilt and snap, followed by a wave of destructive seismic quake that ripple across the ground and went straight towards Yuki, turning everything atop it to ruin. The Lifeless Lord jumped high to the air, avoiding the attack, althewhile, he crossed his spear and sword together, preparing for another attack.

A ball of earth formed in between the two blades of spear and sword. It rapidly expanded as it flayed the earth, tearing up giant chunks of the earth and pulled them up, merging it, condensing into one gigantic sphere of earth, many times Andy's size. One spark of fire from the clashing of Yuki's weapons, and the gigantic ball of earth suddenly became a gigantic ball of magma. **"My turn, METEOR RAIN!" **Yuki brought down both of his sword and spear together, and the ball of magma break apart into giant pieces of meteorite, each the size of a small house, flying with a speed several times faster than a cannonball.

In response, Andy, without fear of infection, unleashed the full display of his brutal power. He slammed the ground, and every metal and metallic minerals on the ground burst out. "FERRUS ESPADA ORAGE!" With an incredible powerful swing with his magic infused one arm, Waltfeldt launched every piece of earth and metal in his surrounding towards the incoming meteor shower. The earth and metal mixed together and formed steel fanged jaws of a raging tiger, twice of Andy's size and they're flying at the speed above the speed of sound, creating a sonic boom as they accelerate.

The two storms collide one another midair… with catastrophic result. Each meteor that collided with the steel jaw produced a massive shockwave that shattered the ground near it. The shrapnels that was produced from the collision of these two powers were shot to every direction with the force of a cannonball. The meteors that did get through the hail of steel and earth impact the ground and shattered everything in multiple gigantic explosions. The hail of steel fangs that get through the meteor rain barraged the ground like a rain of cannonshells, they tore through everything that gets in the way upon impact, the pieces were obliterated by other incoming steel hail, not even a pebble remained, all was pulverized to dust.

And while the attack is still going, Yuki cut through one of the biggest meteor that got in his way towards his opponent, and likewise, Waltfeldt outrun his own hail of earth and steel so that he can face his enemy head on. Andy brought down his fist and Yuki thrust both of his sword and spear. The collision between the two opposing force produce a shockwave so powerful, it even destroyed and blow away the previous two attacks, and even rattled the sky!

Within seconds after the two Hakutenkun unleashed their full power, their battlefield landscape turned into sceneries of localized Armageddon.

**00000000000000000 **

Meanwhile, the pilgrims didn't have time to marvel at the sight of two Hakutenkuns fighting one another in an apocalyptic deathmatch of the titans at the other end of the giant chasm as a little piece of apocalypse had descended upon them as well.

Fed up with his Shikigami becoming a constant victim to stray shots, Hao had the S.O.F. slammed his magma claws to the ground. The claws take root, and then the two arms transformed into a pair of formation of active volcanoes. **"KAZAN SHIGURE! (Volcano Rain)" **The volcanoes erupted and sent a pillar of lava and fire to the sky. Moments later, it's a literal rain of lava dripping masses of explosive magma allover the battlefield. Worse, the rooted Volcano also send forth gushing pool of lava, rapidly expanding to cover the battlefield, diminishing the area to stand.

"HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" Lowe squealed as the land on his feet is also growing too hot for his taste.

In the sky, the condition was no better. Kira had to fly around zigzagging allover the place to dodge the rain of magma. And if that weren't enough trouble, Sabo, standing atop a tall mound, was at him again, sending another cue-fireball at him. Just before the fireball hit him, Gino fly in close and countered the fireball with his own, destroying the cue ball before it get any further. Without stopping Gino flew straight at Sabo and crashed at him before he can fire another shot.

Unfortunately to Gino, it felt like he just flew into a wall. Sabo's demonic corruption had made his body as solid as a steel plank. Stopped upon impact, Gino was snagged so hard, he reverted back to his original form. Sabo was not amused of this failed attempt to yank him. With his red hot fingers, the Inferno Knight grabbed Gino by the throat, and then slammed the knight to the ground. All the while, he sent another bomb to Gino. Gino gritted his teeth and transformed into an eagle and flew away as quickly as possible at the last second. But the bomb does more than just explode: it unleash a mass of gas. Mustard gas. Gino who just caught his breath felt his lungs burst into flames and blisters forming on his skin. "Hogekh! Haargh!" Worse, the other pilgrims were also engulfed by mustard gas and they screamed and wailed as their eyes and lungs hurts like hell, and terrible blisters forming on their bodies.

And while everyone is still coughing and screaming due to the mustard gas, Sabo prepared another shot, and new fresh fireballs emerged from the cloud of gas. With teary eyes, Gino looked in horror at the source of the fireballs: Ace, who unleashed countless fireballs from every inch of his skin. The same fireballs are now being used by Sabo to shoot another time bomb. The Explosion Regent shoot another cue fireball and it bounced from one fireball to another. Gino calmed himself and followed the trajectory of the cueball. His hand glowed red and generated a fireball as he waited for the right time. Just when the fire cue ball was about to hit a fireball, Gino fired his fireball and destroyed the said fireball before the cueball can bounce into it. The cue fireball bounced into another fireball, but this time it bounced wildly all over the place, with Sabo's carefully calculated timed trajectory was ruined. As the result, the cueball exploded and misfired, either by accident or providence, on Sabo. Just so it happened, the ball is also another one of his special type, unleashing a spray of crescent fiery blades that cut everything to ribbons.

Unfortunately Sabo was unharmed by his own black purple fire. But it was enough to obscure his view and just then, he saw Gino, in his half beast form, his claw is ablaze like a claw shaped volcano engulfed in a firestorm, charging towards him at blazing speed. And now it's WHITE flame. "KREee-AAAAAAAAARGH!" Gino screeched. Sabo lifted his staff to block the attack, but it was powerful enough to knock him off the mound. It also cause some damage to Sabo's powerful defense, courtesy of the white fire. The two knights rolled down the mound and Gino quickly jumped away to make some distance.

And just before Gino can reengage his target, the ground rumbled.

Everyone can feel the tremor. "What now?"

All the sudden, the earth was once again torn apart, inside out. Gigantic chunks of earth were lifted off the ground. Even the ground the pilgrims standing on were lifted up. Before long, the battleground was altered once again. Now gigantic rocks were floating up around the airspace. The gigantic chasm that was filled with water suddenly disappeared as the earth around them was torn asunder and they were lifted up to the sky. Kira, who was zooming across the sky, watched all this in shock. The whole plain was suddenly lifted up, mountains flying in the sky over a gigantic chasm of darkness. The only place that remained untouched was the Sanctuary. The Pilgrims fell on their knees as the very ground beneath their feet was flayed and lifted to the sky. 'Wait a second… this… scenery…'

Kira instantly remembered the time when he was being chased by the gigantic Babylon. The formation of gravity defying mountains flying in the sky…

And now, he's gazing upon an exact same landscape: gigantic mountains and earth floating in the sky, defying gravity, hanging above the great chasm of darkness down below. Even the Sanctuary Water was gone, swallowed by the darkness.

And then, from the vast abyssal darkness of the enlarged chasm, Kira can feel something is writhing down there.

And then, one by one, they emerged from the darkness.

"Uso… daro…?" Lowe felt like he's about to pee his pants.

No less than **7; not 1, or 2, but SEVEN **Babylon Dragons emerged out of the chasm. They slowly rose up from the darkness, the earth crumbled and flayed to the sky as the gargantuan monstrosities rose up, growling and roaring. The earth trembled so badly that it shattered the surroundings. And then the Babylon finally revealed its true form: the 7 Babylon Dragons were connected to a single partially mechanical, partially demonic halo like structure. Like a Mandala. And then, another gigantic figure rose up from the center of the Mandala. A woman. A completely naked woman with albino skin, bearing a long pale white hair. She's… incredibly beautiful, though her eyes are constantly closed. If it weren't for the Babylon Dragons swishing around the demonic halo encircling her chest and her ridiculously gargantuan size, one can mistake her for a normal human woman. Her size was only somewhat smaller than the Babylon dragons encircling her. The Mandala of the Seven Babylons floated just slightly below her naked shoulder. Her pale white skin grew steadily darker as it approached her arms, until it turned completely black. The same can be said, presumably, to her legs as well. They can only see her up to her waist. The rest are shrouded in darkness. She was just THAT huge. Her blackened limbs are glistened with a dark oozing material constantly dripping from her hands. Large horns sprouting out of her spinal cord and two enormous horns protruding out of her back, pointing upward behind her head.

Kira looked at the one responsible for this altered world. "So she's the one who flayed that mountain range off the crust…"

"Oh… my…" Lacus' eyes twitched. Her body trembled in fear again. So much so that she fell on her knees, shaking as she clenched her trembling shoulders, remembering her horrifying death defying experience with that monster. Looks like she'll never live this one down.

Even the apocalyptic battle between Andy and Yuki went to a full stop. "Yuki… how DARE you keep a monster like that hidden? Is this what you call a fair fight?"

"**Not my fault if the Mother is pissed." **Yuki commented flatly. **"That, is the Hive Mother. She's literally and figuratively, the mother of all genma."**

The Hive Mother stood immobile for a moment. And then everyone noticed something: one of the Babylons… which happens to be missing a head. "Wait the sec. That one looked… familiar…" Gino sweat dropped. **  
**

Okay, let's make that 6 out of 7 Babylon… then…

Every pilgrim twitched nervously. "Oi, oi… are you… telling us… that monstrous snake dragon is actually… the one that…"

"**And… You guys killed one of her children." **Yuki pointed out.

"Which means…" Every living soul looked at the white Hive Mother.

"…isn't that the guy whose head I disintegrated?" Kira commented flatly. "…or is it a girl?"

The Hive Mother's eyes blared open in an instant, revealing a multitude of yellow slit demonic pupils forming the entirety of the said eye. All of them are glaring at Kira. The murderer of one of her children. The slaughterer of her Inferno Knights.

"**She's pissed as Hell." **Ace concluded.

"**She's pissed as hell." **Sabo concluded.

"**She's pissed as Hell." **Hao concluded.

"**The Hive Mother is furious." **And Brera surmised.

The Hive Mother glared at Kira with pure bloodlust in her eyes and swished her hand. The black matter dripping endlessly from her arms sprayed allover the place. Where the black liquid landed, black demonic Genma emerged. The zombies, the hunters… the whole lot.

The Genma Demon screeched one more time before all the sudden, a batch of demon was instantly incinerated to ashes when Kira fired a Gokyaku no Jutsu at them. The Hive Mother became angrier and glared at Kira. "So you're pissed because thanks to me, we managed to **truly** massacre your children? In literal sense?" Kira glared back. "How many of the living have your children eaten, o ye Harlot of Babylon?"

The Hive Mother didn't care and screamed in rage. And Kira… Kira's eyes ruthlessly gleaming with bloodlust. One is the ultimate mother of all Undead, the damned queen who had spawned the demons. The other one is a true, ultimate counter force. One who had forged the means of which mortals can now stand a chance against the damned.

A high pitched shriek from the Hive Mother served as the starting gong of the second round. She screamed and raised her black dripping arms, and all the sudden, all the mountains she flayed off floated up and began to move, including the ones that the pilgrims are currently standing on. All of the floating earth began circling around her in a menacing manner. The pilgrims were slightly caught off balance but quickly get back on their feet as they ey3ed the enraged Hive Mother at the center of the swirling earth. The six out of seven babylons with heads extended out and grabbed 6 biggest earth pieces in the sky, practically gigantic mountains. And just like that, she tossed them like a shuriken haphazardly.

"Here we go." Kira quickly zoomed away, followed closely by Brera.

Needless to say, when 6 mountains, each weighing several thousand metric tons were tossed like a softball, it causes massive and catastrophic destruction, putting the apocalyptic destruction caused by the clash of two hakutenkun to shame. It pulverized everything that got in their way to dust. Most of them are heading, not so surprisingly, to Kira. Kira had to dodge the mountains being thrown at him at the speed of several times the speed of sound. The shockwave caused by the gust of the gigantic projectile pulled everything before blowing them away like a typhoon. Several pilgrims were kicked off the ground was thrown down screaming into the chasm. The 6 mountains carved a path of destruction across the island to multiple directions before they lodged themselves on some distant plain, several kilometers away from the battleground, but visible for everyone to see just how much destruction that has been caused by that one attack.

Everyone paled at the sight of such destruction. The Hive Mother shrieked and the Babylons around her began to wildly swing around. Smashing, grabbing and trashing everything around her. Suddenly the battlefield became chaos as gigantic rocks the size of mountain peaks were thrown around haphazardly. Several Babylons that did not throw rocks around trashed the surroundings, slithering across the floating mountains, smashing through them.

"Oh. My. God." And the pilgrims thought the sky raining fire is already bad enough.

Gino jawdropped when a Babylon took a bit of an entire earth platform and throw them straight towards him and Sabo. "WHOAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gino transformed into his eagle form and flew away just as the said platform smashed through the rock that he was standing on until a few seconds ago.

Lowe and Ace stopped their clash when the earth split beneath them when a Babylon smashed through it, parting the two fighters by a considerable distance. A piece of earth came crashing straight towards Lowe and he had to jump away for safety.

The Mother's Babylon dragons also slither around in rampage around the platforms where the Pilgrims are currently standing; the Babylon dragons violently rocked the floating earth from their very foundations, shaking the floating earth up and down, jerking left and right. Naturally, the occupants of the said earthen platform have great difficulty of standing firmly on their feet.

Even worse for the pilgrims is the fact that Hao was undisturbed by the slightest, even with this much chaos happening. The Spirit of Fire is still firmly rooted to the ground, raining destruction upon them.

Kira think of finishing things quickly with Brera, but then…

"**Soar in your throne between Heaven and Hell…"**

Kira jerked and looked at Brera. He already pulled out the Shiki sword from his chest and gently dropped it like a dew on a lake.

"**KURENAI SHIKI!" **Black feathers enclosed Brera, and a moment later, he's wearing an exact replica of Kira's Kurenai Shiki. But its color was reversed: if Kira's a combination of red feathery coat and black belts, Brera's color is black feathery coat and red belts. **"Ankoku Shiki has extreme power but poor maneuverability. Okay. Point taken." **

Kira smiled nervously.

And if that's not bad enough…

The Hive mother furiously trashing about, swinging her hands trying to swat Kira. Kira managed to fly away at the last second, and the Mother merely smashed the rock Kira was standing on to pieces. But as she did so, the black liquid dripping from her hand sprayed allover the place. Where they fell, Genma Knights suddenly rose up from the black mass. Some of the droplets landed on the platform which the remaining pilgrims are standing on.

"Oh… shit…" One of the Exorcist moaned.

And the newly spawned demons number in the hundreds and charged straight towards the pilgrim. The living humans began to falter at the sight of the fresh undead army, but then…

"DON'T FRET!" One of the Exorcist yelled, brandishing the Shadowforged weapon over his head. "Lord Shadow, Lord Waltfeldt… and everyone is also fighting up there!"

"That's right! Chief Lowe is also doing his best!" One of the Junk Guild pointed at Lowe… who's running for his life on all fours, literally, while holding his Gerbera with his mouth (an impressive show of jaw strength, really - -; ) with a flaming Ace on his back.

"OUCHOUCHOUCH! MY ASS ON FIRE! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Everyone sweatdropped at such unsightly scenery.

"A… Anyway… We have to do our best too. Remember guys, we're Exorcists! From the very beginning…" Everyone looked at the incoming Genma demon horde, with Hao in his SOF looming in the background, and one by one, the pilgrims finally get back on their feet. "Fighting demons is what we were trained for!"

"CHAAARGEE!" And with that final roar, the Pilgrims charged forward straight towards the Undead horde as they were showered by a rain of fire from the SOF. When the two forces finally collide, it was marked by a rising cloud of ash and dust and the sound of clashing weapons.

In the sky, Gino whistled in awe as he saw his comrades' fight. Now he can concentrate on the enemy at hand, Sabo, who's currently standing on top of a small piece of floating rock.

Sabo observed this new landscape. With so many objects in the sky, moving around in an unpredictable manner thanks to the Hive Mother's rampage, trying to hit that masked boy, flying around allover the place while being chased by Brera. Between that and the rain of fire from Hao, his pinpoint combination bomb shot is no longer an option. **"Alright. Let's change the game."** This time, he generated his own fireballs, and they float around over his head. **"Ever seen combo shots?" **

Gino twitched. He had a bad feeling about this. "I don't play pool. No."

Sabo placed one cue ball and shoot it towards the fireball above him. But there's something different. When the cue ball hit one ball, the fireball bounced towards Gino, and then the cueball hit another, and another, and another… in a carefully calculated combo, all ball hit by the cueball were shot towards Gino one after another in a very rapid rate. **"Ninety nine ball Gatling!" **

"Are you kidding me!?" Panicked, Gino quickly fly away to avoid the barrage. But Sabo can do more than just one salvo. He merely generated more fireballs and positioned them in such a way so that when the still bouncing around Cueball hit them, they were shot with supernatural accuracy towards Gino, creating a continuous barrage. Soon the Exorcist found himself being rained down by a shower of fireball, in addition to the rain of fire from Hao and the zooming rocks swirling around the airspace. Even worse, like the cueball, they were all set to explode at preset time. So even if Gino can avoid being hit by the ball, the ball will explode anyhow. Not all of them just explode. One explosion unleashed a rippling shockwave that rattles the air, another release a wall of fire that mow forward, nearly swallowing Gino whole.

And just before he can find a way to deal with these myriads of fireballs, the barrage forced him to fly straight in front of Ace, who, seeing the golden opportunity his friend had given him, suddenly switched his target. He appeared next to Gino, his flaming hand is holding a giant fireball about 100 times his own size, and it's shining brightly like a dark sun. **"Let's take out this one first. Dark Flame Emperor, Pluto!"**

"Oh Shi-"

At the same time Kira and Brera was brawling in the sky at blinding speed, creating a zigzagging streams of red light and black smoke swirling around each other, smashing and bouncing violently on several rocks along the way. The two were so focused on beating each other, they're practically flying blind, trusting the defensive properties of their full body weapon. Kira was able to land several bone shattering punches to his opponent's head, but Brera's zoan strength prevailed and he yanked Kira by the neck and threw him spiraling out of control. Brera quickly charged his left arm, creating a swirling sphere of chains before shoving it forward, sending a stream of chains straight to Kira.

Ace threw the black sun straight towards Gino. Moments away before the black sun hit him, Kira get in the way, nay, he was accidentally shoved in the way as he just blocked a mass of razor sharp black chain coming from Brera with his Dark Kurenai Shiki. Kira had just managed to stop the chains from penetrating his heart when the black sun is coming towards him. Seeing the large mass of fire, Kira quickly had an idea and made a series of handseals. "Katon… KARYUU HEKI! (Fire dragon Wall)" As its namesake, Kira breathe out a firewall from his lips.

"**The black fire will consume everything!" **

Just like Ace said, the black sun quickly engulfed and consumed the firewall, quickly overtaking Kira. For a moment, it looked as if Kira was completely incinerated by the black fire, but then, the black sun began to writhe and changed shape… as well as color. From spherical sun, to writhing serpentine creature. From black… to white… and then… volcanic red hot yellow! "KATON…"

Much to the surprise of everyone, Kira's voice can be heard booming from the heart of the infernal sun.

"GOURYUU REKKA (Great Dragon Raging Fire)!" And the volcanic dragon sprang out and circles around the conjurer. This one was about slightly larger than the one Kira used to destroy the Tyrant. Roaring, Kira spin around the dragon several times, destroying the rain of fireballs from Sabo, forcing the Regent to jump away, destroying the black chains from Brera, nearly burning the black clad demon knight, even Ace, the fire logia, actually panicked when he saw the magma dripping from the volcanic dragon.

"**That's MY flame!" **Ace roared.

"Yeah. Thanks." Kira has only one target: the gigantic S.O.F. that's causing all this rain of volcanic rocks.

Hao sensed Kira's murderous intent is now directed to him. **"You actually intend to use fire on ME? On my Spirit of FIRE?" **

"It depends on how I use it!" Kira jerked his hand forward and the volcanic Dragon lunged towards the rooted S.O.F.. But instead of hitting it directly, Kira used every ounce of his mental strength to make the volcanic dragon spin around the S.O.F., but not hitting it outright. Soon, the Shikigami of Fire was encircled by a swirling storm of fire as the dragon spin faster and faster around the S.O.F.. The temperature of the air at the center of the storm is so hot, it can even melt metal. But that was not Kira's intent. Hao quickly caught on as he saw his S.O.F. began to wane and flicker. Even the rain of fire finally stopped.

"**The Oxygen… he's sucking the oxygen from my S.O.F.! Smart boy… as expected from Yuki's boy." **With the rising temperature, the fading S.O.F. was rapidly getting sucked into the volcano storm. **"Rin, Pyo, Toh, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen…"** Hao began chanting.

Ace, Sabo and Brera noticed Hao's in trouble, and they focus their attack on Kira. But before Sabo can get far, Gino came at him again and kicked/clawed him by the face with a flaming talon. A grenade was thrown into Ace's face, causing him to back down. Brera was rained with fire and various projectiles from below. "DON'T LET HIM ATTACK SHADOW! OPEN FIRE!" The other Exorcists and Knights, while still battling the endlessly spawning Genma, still managed to provide Kira with some measure of suppressive fire, enough to prevent Brera from interfering.

Kira continue to spin the volcanic dragon unabated. But then, all the sudden, a pair of Babylons came charging at him in a pincer attack from both sides. Kira hold his jutsu until the last moment and then slip away by a skintight margin. The two dragons smashed each other's heads, hitting nothing but each other (causing few teeth flew), but they get what they're after: the volcanic dragon storm finally vanished. When the volcano storm died down, there's nothing but thin hot air and giant red hot floating rock where Hao was earlier. Kira was still wondering where he went when the Mother took hold of the said red hot rock and toss it towards him.

Kira easily dodged the projectile and the said rock smashed against another rock behind Kira and lodged itself there. Kira had just redirected his attention to the Mother when all the sudden, a razor sharp icicle suddenly went through his shoulder from the back. "GYAAAAARGHH!" Kira was caught off guard by the sudden pain and turned around to see the culprit.

And then, _seeping _out of the earth that the Mother threw just now… was S.O.F.… and its entire body was made of… water? It still retained the exact same demonic shape, but its elemental composition changed. His muscular body is now composed of blue water, and the part of his body that was magma or volcano are now steaming cold freezing icicle. The icicle that stabbed Kira came from a mass of icicle forming the tip of the demon's tail, like a flail.

Kira grunted as he had to fight back the numbing pain that bite into his shoulder. Grabbing the blood stained icicle with trembling hand, Kira struggled to get the damn ice spike out.

"How the hell… that's the Spirit of Fire right? So how come…?" Gino gaped in shock.

"Elemental Transmogrification…" Kira grunted. "You can change the element to any element of your choosing… Fire, Water, Earth, Wood, Metal… nothing is off limits. Such is the power of Seimei-class Onmyouji."

"**I can see now why Yuki held you in such a high esteem. I think your soul will make a fine addition to my S.O.F.." **Hao learned not to underestimate the boy anymore and prepared to deal the finishing blow. The Water S.O.F. lifted its icy fingers and prepared to stab through the still nailed Kira.

Until suddenly, something red and hot just hit the S.O.F. by the chest and send his floating gigantic body flying until it smashed through another floating platform. The icy spike was forcibly yanked out of Kira and the ninja fell to the ground with his shoulder spurting blood. The Watery S.O.F. clawed the ground to stop itself from flying any further before finally regained his foothold and then Hao looked at the thing that just hit him: a flaming Red Haro. **"I got hit… by a toy?"** Hao looked at the direction where the Haro came from. Standing on the edge of the Sanctuary, was Lacus. Her baby blue eyes were shining with unexplainable cold fury.

Hao frowned and then looked at the red Haro. **"You're not seriously considering of fighting me with this toy-like Shikigami are you?"**

"That…" Lacus' voice, laced with cold anger, boomed from the Haro. "…is NOT a toy." Lacus uttered a name. "Megi."

Like the other Haro, Megi the Red Haro transformed into another copy of Lacus. She had her noticeably short pink hair were bundled up into two buns on her hair, with braid loops decorating them. She's wearing a red cheongsam, with flaming golden Chinese lion design on it. Upon seeing this transformation, Hao's eyes narrowed in thought, trying to remember some lore… and then it hit him. **"Wait a damn minute…"**

Red runic spell circle with fiery pattern appeared on the ground where Lacus was standing. "Rift of Fire, rift of blaze, rift of inferno… Rift of the Salamander, bring forth the conqueror of infernal wheel of hell… fire be thy flesh, magma be thy bones… I pray thee come forth… Megido Carrier of the Wheel of Hell!" Lacus finished her chant and uttered Megi's TRUE name.

Even though the master chanted it from miles away, her voice echoed at top volume in everyone's heads. Megi suddenly turn rigid and her yellow eyes suddenly turned into a wheel… a wheel of fire. **"I… am the hell's wheels." **Her voice became horrid and reverberating with the sound of growls. **"By mine covenant with this little one, I shalt reduce all to naught but cinders and ash. I am the scion of burning inferno and harbinger of smoldering ash…wielder of a name that spureth the flames of hell and layeth ruin on this field. I am Megido, Carrier of the Wheel of Hell." **Within seconds, Megi's petite cute form turned feral and grizzly as she screamed, no, roared. Her body began to burn and unravel inside out. Her pink hair flared out and became a charred ash black metallic mane made of swords, the blade generate enormous flames. The Cheongsam were torn apart as swords made of magma burst out from beneath it, forming a mass of mishmashing swords. Petite fingers turned to vicious claws, pink flesh turn to red muscles, lips turned to metallic maw lined with fangs, and skin turned to molten steel. Her size also grew to match Hao's S.O.F. as flaming swords burst out of her spinal cord. Her human face transformed into a demonic lion-like face when liquid iron engulfed her face completely, creating a faceless layered facemask, with only a few holes on it. The holes are constantly bursting with fire.

Everyone gaped in shock and awe. Upon transformation into its true form, Megido showed her true colors. There's not a trace left of this creature being Lacus Clyne's spiritual doppelganger. Her face was completely covered in a knightlike full face blank helmet, framed by a metallic mane made of interconnected swords, and a crown on the helmet's forehead. The swords are constantly emitting large masses of fire that formed a rich and long flaming mane that swirled wildly around the back of its head, extending all the way down to its back. Her upper body and shoulders are slim and lean, rather slender and almost human like in appearance, but it was composed of Magma, with parts of it glowing red hot. Her lower abdomen was formed of a cagelike bronze and black armor, charred ash black by the flames constantly bursting out of its upper body. Its forearms were made of a pair of oversized mechanical gauntlets with multiple magmalike decoration, creating a pair of oversized mechanical hands, each is about thrice the size of Megido's body, with four blunt fingers. But from the tip of the said fingers, claws made of melting lava emerged. Megido legs, awkwardly enough, were made of interconnected metallic gears and cogs, ending with flaming red hot steel wheels, with spiky steel tires. Once the transformation was complete, Megido roared angrily as she slammed its oversized flaming claws into the ground, pulling out a demonic wheel with giant flaming swords lining up its edges, befitting its title. Megido shouldered the weapon, the same way one would shoulder a sword.

"Megido?" Kira was more shocked than anyone. The fiery Daemon stood menacingly on top of a small floating rock, eying the S.O.F. menacingly. The thing is, for the first time throughout the battle, the Hive Mother was also distracted from her single minded focus to kill Kira, and after a quick glance to Megido, she eyed the top of the Sanctuary Tower suspiciously.

Lamia nervously looked at her sister, whose mood seems to be anything but happy at the moment. "…onee…sama…?"

"Lamia… let's do **that**." Lacus growled.

"…h… Yes! Okay!" Lamia stood ready.

Lacus' hands moved again, and the runic circle of spells moved from Lacus to Lamia. Lamia closed her eyes and blazing runic encryption appeared on her cheek, arms and legs. When Lamia opened her eyes, her eyes were blazing with fire, just like Megido's eyes. Fact is, she's currently seeing things through Megido's eyes. Lamia flexed her fingers, and Megido flexed her flaming ones. She lifted the Wheel Sword and got a feel of its heft and weight. With Megido's strength, the enormous Wheel Sword felt featherweight.

Hao who saw this merely shrugged. **"You're… a WITCH? And you dare to undertake the duties of a PRIEST? What were you thinking Girl?"**

His words were directed to Lacus not Lamia. Lacus merely replied with a flat tone. "I'm thinking you're annoying." She spat back the word as she mysteriously rummaged her hair wildly as if trying to calm her raging fury down. "I don't understand it myself… but you really annoy me… everything else… is none of your business."

"**So she says." **Megido and Lamia replied in unison. Megido stomped her wheel feet to the ground, and it spin rapidly, grinding the floor, generating spurts of flames, and the next instance, the blazing lion jumped forward at blurring speed pointing his wheel blade straight at the Watery S.O.F.. **"RAAAAAAAAH!"** Instead of stabbing the S.O.F., Megido slammed the S.O.F. with her flaming shoulder, knocking it off balance, smashing the Water SOF through the platform. The two rolled around in the sky, completely disoriented by the chaotic gravitation condition of the distorted battleground and Megido managed to cut one of S.O.F. arms and brutally slashed its cheek. The S.O.F. retaliated and swung his icy claw to Megido's head. The lion bent down and at the same time the wheels on its legs spin again and Megido swing his spinning wheel leg towards SOF's head in a roundhouse spinning kick. The wheel grinded through S.O.F.'s hunched back, missing Hao's shoulder by the inches. Their midair brawl caused the two to zoom allover the place, smashing through several large rocks that just can't handle their weight. But then, the two finally crash landed on an earthen platform large enough to support their mass. But given the brutality of the two giant's fight, the said platform was quickly flayed apart. Megido pressed her leg on SOF' head until it was slammed to the ground, grinding the SOF with her wheel leg. She roared and as an added attack, Megido slammed her wheel blade and nailed the SOF as her flames flared up even more, and the water that currently composed the S.O.F. began to boil furiously.

Megido intends to vaporize the watery S.O.F. inside out. Hao groaned because his Shikigami was rendered immobile. Once again, he made a series of handseals. **"Rin, Pyo, To,…"** The Watery S.O.F. continues to boil and boil… and then his body turn brown. The malleable water suddenly became solid earth, his icy claws turned into rocky knuckles. Hao transmogrify his S.O.F. again… into Earth. Megido blinked in surprise when his wheel sword was stuck on a solid muddy substance. **"What's this?"** Megido struggled to get her sword out.

"**Hmph. So small." **S.O.F. took that chance and changed its left rock arm into a stone cannon and the other arm into a sword. While Megido is still stuck on his new earthen body, S.O.F. placed his cannon barrel straight at Megido's head.

"**Oh shoo-" **KA-THOOOM! With a loud roar, the cannon fired a solid rock cannonball straight at Megido's face. Megido skated backwards, holding her face. A crack can be seen on her faceplate. In rage, Megido planted her wheel sword in front of her and pointed her fingers forward. **"Small am I? Well…" **The volcanic fingers disappeared for a moment, revealing muzzles of a series of large caliber, glowing red hot cannon barrels, one cannon for each finger. **"TRY THIS ONE FOR SIZE!"** And with that, the finger cannons fired one burning shell after another in a rapid succession. The earth S.O.F. was rapidly getting flayed apart one piece at a time.

The S.O.F. was forced to defend, but over time he began to resist the attack. Seeing her attacks are decreasing in effectiveness, Megido grabbed her Wheelsword with one arm while maintaining a suppressing fire with the other. He quickly stabbed the S.O.F. by the gut. But the Earth SOF merely break down. On second observation, Megido quickly noticed that the earth fire monster had just merged with the platform they're standing on. And so, planting both of her fingers into the platform, Megido gave out a might roar, and literally brought the entire platform over her head and then cast the giant of a platform to another, crash landing right on top the caught off guard Ace, who was just preparing to launch an onslaught infernal lances upon the rallying pilgrims to break them apart again and also nearly landed on Lowe, who was just preparing to get a jump on his prey. The said earthen projectile barely missed him by the inches. Getting hit by several metric tons of earth and rock clearly would hurt anyone, undead or not. Ace got back up with his head and various other limbs bent the wrong way.

"**I thought I'm supposed to be covering for **_**you**_**?" **With a loud crack, Ace revert his neck back to the correct position. His other limbs quickly followed.

"**My apologies. It was a bit unexpected." **Hao's voice echoed from the earth itself and then the ground rumbled again. The ground cracked again and the earthen S.O.F. recollected its pieces and reformed itself. **"Worry not, I shan't allow myself to be knocked down again. Though… being done so by this creature is not exactly surprising."**

"**The hell is that monster?" **Ace pointed. **"It felt a lot more like us than your S.O.F.."**

'A lot more like…them?' Kira was greatly alarmed at this.

"**Naturally." **Hao commented coolly. **"That thing… is one of the Greater Daemon of the Zodiac… the scion of the Leo constellation… Megido the carrier of Hell's Wheel." **

"**Greater Daemon?" **The demon inside Ace winced. To put it simply, it's a level (or several) higher than normal lesser demons that inhabit their bodies.

"**A summoner type witch…" **The Earthen S.O.F. rose up ready to fight. At the core of the S.O.F., Hao eyed Lacus at the top of the sanctuary sinisterly. **"Unexpected for a witch of her age. Not to mention the rarity. But not unprecedented. It only means she's simply far more than a normal witch. Nothing I can't handle."**

Kira gulped in sheer nervousness. He remembered Megi. During his surgery, the red Haro was responsible for illumination. '…but… if those haros are diminutive form of these monsters then…' He shuddered at the thought of the demons lying inside those tiny cute balls.

Before Kira can finish his thoughts, Brera went after him again, zooming across the rock formation at blinding speed. Like its original counterpart, Brera can also generate beam swords, except that, unlike the Original, the Dark kurenai Shiki doesn't seem to be limited in number, and if Kira's beam blade vaguely resembles Katana, Brera's black ones are more akin to Bastard Swords. Kira had no time to dodge the attack and put up his guard just in time. But Brera is a zoan. And the brute force of a zoan is regrettably something beyond his power to handle. Even worse when they are coming from an undead one. Dark Kurenai Shiki's maneuverability combined with Zoan brutal force made a potent combination. Brera smashed Kira away like a ragdoll. Even the protection granted by Kurenai Shiki was no help. "Gyargh!" Kira crash landed on a platform. A large scratch can be seen on his arms. Fortunately he's immune from infection. He looked up and saw the Raven Zoan descend and went towards him again, swords ready to slash.

'…Kurenai Shiki's defense isn't tough enough to handle that much power… one that can handle close combat with decent protection…' "Slice the Heaven… Aoiro Shiki!" The crimson vest of the Kurenai Shiki unraveled and merged on his left arm. Moments later, red turned to blue, and blue spiky armor covered Kira's left shoulder and arm, with an oversized katana handle on his back.

Brera continued his charge, but upon seeing the giant blade, took a different approach. He's too late to change direction so he clasped his two swords together: **"Slice the Heaven, Aoiro Shiki!" **The Dark Kurenai Shiki dispersed into countless black feathers and congregated on his RIGHT arm, forming a dark blue purplish, demonic version of Kira's Aoiro Shiki. Like the original, it too produced a larger than life immaterial blade. But unlike Kira's nodachi shape, Brera's aoiro Shiki is shaped like a forked giant bastard Sword.

And unlike Kira, who cannot fly in this form, Brera's avian zoan ensure he maintain aerial superiority.

Kira gritted his teeth and spin the great sword several times. "HARGH!" With a roar, he slammed the gigantic sword before him, generated its immaterial blade, forming a makeshift wall. Brera's forked sword collided with the surface of the Aoiro Shiki with incredible force, causing a surging shockwave across the platform. Kira gritted his teeth under the pressure and stomped his feet the ground, but they are steadily getting pushed back. Kira had to push his blade forward with both of his hands. But that doesn't seem to be helping.

After a moment of struggle, Brera bat his wings one more time and accelerate even further. Kira gasped as the pressure on his sword suddenly more than doubled, the immaterial blade of Aoiro Shiki suddenly cracked. The next instance, it finally broke, and Brera attacked unabated and fly through Kira.

Kira stood still and gaze angrily at the broken, but steadily mending, Aoiro Shiki. Blood flow freely from his torn cheek before the wound burst into white flames soon after.

"**Infected, purified, cauterized, and then regenerated." **Brera listed the process of which Kira's body healed itself from Genma Infection. **"Each of the wounds we inflicted upon you is tantamount to a killing blow, yet you survive them every time." **Brera frowned as he turned around, showing that Kira had also left a memento on his face: a large clawed mark across his face which, given Kira's anti Genma attribute, won't be disappearing anytime soon. **"I wonder which one of us is really the undead here…"**

Kira merely snarled at the comment. Before they can continue, they heard another screech, but this time it didn't come from Brera… but from TWO human birds. One of them was the familiar Gino. The other one… 'Wasn't that…'

Gino didn't expect it'll come out this early. Wrestling with his opponent in that form. It was a rather terribly bad idea.

5 minutes ago, when Megi first transformed into Megido and start brawling with SOF…

"**You're escorting her…?" **Sabo looked at the spectacle of destruction caused by the brawling monsters. **"Are you sure she needs it?"**

"It's my job." Gino replied coolly.

"**You are lying."**

"Quite so." Gino didn't try to hide it anymore and momentarily dropped his pickaxes. "Probably the same reason why you came here."

"**Hoo?"** Sabo turned his attention away from Megido and looked back at Gino.

"You know… I was half hoping I would see you. Maybe saw your corpse and do something about it and pay my respects." Gino reverted back to his human form while he's at it. He then showed something to Sabo. An insignia of his family crest. Sabo looked at it, and his eyes widened by the slightest bit.

"**That crest… where…" **

"I have it… from father to son. Not my choice really." Gino's eyes darkened under the bangs of his hair. "After all, he also gets it from his dad, who also gets it… from **you. **Right? Great grandfather of mine… **Sabo Weinberg**?"

Sabo looked at his great grandson. If he still had one shred of emotion left, his eyes would've widened the size of a teacup. **"I see… I should've known… that transformation of yours… I'm surprised someone would still know that name… I expect it even less from my own flesh and blood."**

"In her youth, my Grandmother, your son's wife, personally dashed your name from family registry and record in an attempt to keep family name clean from any dark mark. It took me a lot of effort to find out about your existence. I found out the name, some pieces of information… and then when I joined the Exorcists, the Church's Library military records explained the rest." Gino was reminded of the long hours he spent in the Church dusty library, trudging through his Great Grandfather's personal memoir and records. It's quite possible that it's the only record anyone would have of his great grandfather. The last proof that he existed. Fortunately his family wasn't influential enough as to be able to destroy that record without risking the Church's wrath. "You were… my inspiration."

"**Inspiration? You too?" **Sabo sighed. **"I guess that family still hasn't got any better even when I'm gone… hm?"**

"Well, if anything, they got more…uh… subtle." Gino remembered when he read about the great arson of a nearby slum town. Later it was found out that the reason because some inspector is coming to perform some sanitary inspection. To make a good impression they decided to clean out the 'trash' which include several homeless orphans and the poor. Sabo risked his life and get into the center of the inferno, saving as many people as he can. Regrettably, he couldn't save them all. His family used up their reputation to make it as if the arson never happened. As protest, Sabo committed several – what his family considered – terrorist bombings targeting at many sites of family asset. That's where he got the nickname, 'Explosion Regent'. The final insult was the fact that his family can't prove it's him, and even worse, even if they could, they can't touch him! He had garnered a reputation as a heroic man of cloth on the battlefield, and so he was protected by the church. That's but a little consolation for him though and he finally left the family, joined the pilgrimage, and now ended up like this.

"I heard you nearly lost your friend there."

"**Thank goodness for Ace's logia. Not that it finally did him any good here."** Sabo sighed. **"An inferno knight with a magma logia burn right through his heart. You see that giant scar on the chest right?"**

Gino looked at Ace, wrestling with Lowe. Now that Sabo mentioned it, there's a sizable chunk on Ace's chest that was replaced with magma.

"**I died by having my own explosives shoved right into me. You see how my body looked like they were stapled together, right?"  
**

He showed his arm that looked like pieces of magma rock, stapled together into a human shape with red hot iron plates. He looked like a walking volcano! Gino gulped. "…that must've been awful."

"**You guys will never be able to stop us, Gino." **Sabo stated. **"The boy in the mask realized it too. To go muscle to muscle against Inferno Knights in open combat is madness. Strength, stamina… this whole battle was stacked against you from the get go. Plus, we're dead. You can't kill something that's already dead."**

"Ehhh… but we've been killing Genmas like there's no tomorrow."

"**Don't lump us together with other lesser Genma you've defeated… we're built rather similarly with the Lifeless Lord. Even get stabbed in the heart won't kill us… see…"** Sabo clawed his chest and pried it open, revealing an empty chest cavity. **"Inferno Knights don't have a heart for you to pierce."**

Gino eyes widened in realization. 'If there's no heart to pierce… how the devil should we…' Gino's train of thoughts was stopped when Sabo… began to transform.

"**If you really of my blood… I suppose you should be expecting this." **Fingers turned to talons, wings sprouted out of his back, lips turned to beak, legs turned into a second set of talons.

Gino in response quickly transformed into his half beast form as well. When a zoan transformed into a half beast state, it is sometimes noted with a massive increase in muscle mass, in proportion to the bearer's preference. In Gino's case, his slender figure became more muscular as his body became taller and larger and his wings are large and strong, denoting its massive increase in strength and speed. It was a stark contrast with Brera's noticeably slender and agile form for maneuverability and speed. And as for Sabo… it shows just how corrupted he was in undeath.

Sabo turned into an even larger human falcon than Gino. Awkwardly it was a brilliant green and blue in coloration, coupled with several volcanic rocks stapled together at the center, creating a muscular chest, glowing dark purple, referring to the black purplish fire that all Inferno Knights wield. His arms elongated abnormally, from muscular to somewhat skeletal. Its claws, also made of magma, releasing a black purple smoke from every chink. His mighty wings atrophied, and tentacles bursting out of them in place of feathers, shaping into the shape of wings. Spinal black crystal bones bursting out of the seams here and there, showing that the bones inside were also enlarged. But the worst change came on the head: the falcon's neck elongated disproportionately as new feathers bursting out of the skin to cover the neck extension. But then, the falcon head literally bisected itself in half from the tip of its beak all the way to the base of the elongated neck. Gino gasped in horror at this most drastic change. For a moment, he can see the insides on each half of the split Eagle's head in a cross section, but then tentacles bursting out and covered the exposed cross section, forming the half of the split eagle's face. Albeit a twisted demonic half, with plural bug like eyes and fang lined beak. The cue stick he always carried also transformed. Three blades flipped out of the butt of the cue stick like an umbrella, turning it into a three pronged scythe. But then, magma gathered around the scythe and formed a single massive volcanic circular scythe, with volcanic rocks forming its blade. It length also increase in proportion with the wielder's size.

Gino gulped as his Great Grandfather's massive demonic half beast zoan form took a step forward, shaking the ground with a step. The shadow of his two headed eagle form hang over a horrified Gino.

"**Now then, flesh and blood of mine…" **His booming distorted voice roared, though none of his two beaks moved. **"Have at you, boy."**

Gino gritted his teeth and light himself on white fire, preparing for battle. "RAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" With a dash, he charged forward.

The two headed demonic eagle roared as well, and in response, the atrophied wings burst out its replacement: a flaming wings of black purple fire! The wings burst out and propel Sabo forward. The two half beast zoan clashed midair and as expected, Sabo easily overpowered Gino with just one arm and propelled him back.

Gino didn't expect it'll come out this early. Wrestling with his opponent in that form. It was a rather terribly bad idea. Even with so much bad blood between Sabo and his family, it's no question that his prowess in combat is the stuff of legend. Compared to his ancestor, Gino is like an ant trying to fight an elephant. Sabo slammed Gino to the ground and then grinded him across the ground, ransacking Gino's wings. Sabo's volcanic black fire clad claws shielded his body from Gino's white fire.

'I need to… break… free…!' Gino grunted as he struggled to pry Sabo's enormous claws open. It took all his strength to finally loosen the grip and gave him a chance to fly away. Sabo followed with a scythe slash but Gino managed to fly away just in time, though the cascading black flame from scythe caught a bit of his tail but they were quickly extinguished. Sabo twin heads screeched again and with one mighty swing of his flaming wings, the two headed demonic man eagle took to the sky, chasing his quarry.

All this under Kira's watch. "The hell was that?"

"**Lord Sabo's Genma Beast Out." **Brera informed the surprised and horrified Kira.

'Beast out? THAT'S a Beast Out?' Truth be told, this is the first time Kira had actually seen it. He heard it many times from Athrun, whom he knew was a Zoan. He called it a genetic dark destiny of all Zoans. Whenever he told him about it, it was always followed by a tone of fright he rarely, if ever, heard from him. Now he knew why. 'Turning into that… I guess you could look at it, in one way, fate worse than death…' Kira turned to Brera and his demonic raven form… with multiple eyes and that horn sprouting out of one side of head. "…and you?"

"**Still long way off." **Brera maintain his half beast form and pointed his two pronged Dark Aoiro Shiki to Kira. **"Not that I need it." **

Kira glared back and lifted his Aoiro Shiki. But instead of generating a new blade, Kira retracted it and still get into his battle stance. He took a deep breath… and then exhale. He calmed down… and focused. "I guess that means I really don't have much time dealing with small fries anymore."

'**Small fries?' **Brera twitched on the comment. Without further ado, he charged forward, the forked sword pointing forward.

"…Gatotsu…"

Brera's eyes widened.

Kira saw this technique only once, during the Archangel Siege Crisis.

"ZEROSHIKI!" Using only strength of his entire upper body, Kira stab the Aoiro Shiki forward, timing it with his stab. For a moment, Kira became a body double of Prayer. The combination of the thrust and Aoiro Shiki's explosive blade release shot towards Brera at eye blinding speed.

When the two blades collide, Kira's blade went right inbetween the fork of Brera's sword, and the force was such it cracked Brera's blade. Enough to halt Brera for a few seconds midflight. Before Brera can react, suddenly, Kira vanished from sight in a puff of smoke. In a blur of white Kira dashed atop the interlocked blade and went straight towards Brera, who still unaware of what's happening. Kira bite his black glove and pulled out a series of strings.

Brera can only see flicker of the strings. And all the sudden, both of his wings were all tied up by the said strings.

"Sticking with all you knights made me almost forgot…" Kira held the strings with both of his hands, kneeling behind Brera. "I'm a SHINOBI. Not a knight, or a soldier."

Brera grunted when the strings gets tighter around his wings. Smoke rising up from the strings, marking it was burning up his Genma flesh.

"In other words…" Kira yanked the strings.

An instant later, the wings were sliced and diced to tiny pieces. The pieces turned to dust. "My weapon… is not my ONLY 'weapon'."

The Hive Mother who was just focusing on Lacus a moment ago turned her attention back to the biggest threat in the field.

Brera quickly turned around and was about to swing his giant sword when he realized he couldn't. Brera looked at the cause: Kira's Aoiro Shiki was interlocked with his, and it was nailed to the ground. Courtesy of that head on collision just now.

The raven zoan contemplated to change weapons, but then, Kira has no intention of giving him the time to do it. Already he can see Kira was charging at him at full speed, creating handseals furiously. "Ninpou…"

Brera defended himself with what he got. He lifted his right claw and swing it towards Kira.

"AOIRO SHOUGEKIKEN!" Mwu's spiraling shockwave technique engulfed Kira's clawed left arm, turning it into a blazing blue claw made of chakra.

For a moment it looked as if it's going to be a head on collision between the two claws. But at the last second, Kira diverted his attack and went straight towards Brera's elbow joints. Brera's right arm was torn off its socket.

"You have the same weapon… parameter wise, you're better than me in all aspect… but!" Brera turned to see Kira engulfed in red feathers. "In terms of the experience of using the weapon… you are woefully… inadequate!" A red beam saber extended out of Kira's palm.

"**Soar in your-"**

Three extensions of Kira's Kurenai Shiki cloak vanished. "Gattai Ougi, Gurren Mikazuchi no Mai!" In an instant, Brera's chest was pummeled with three simultaneous red slash at super god speed. The shape of an enormous red glowing triangle instantly appeared on the spot where Kira and Brera battled, with Brera right in the center of the triangle. In a flash Brera was parted to pieces in a blink of an eye, and the said pieces are steadily turning into ashes as well. The Fake Shiki shattered to pieces.

Lacus gasped upon seeing the move. '…Was that… Lord Veia's…'

The Hive Mother screeched ever louder in rage. She then sent another one of her dragons towards Kira and Brera, intending swallow him… or the two of them. But Kira merely jumped away and fly back, avoiding the swallowing right at the last second. The Babylon only swallowed what's left of Brera and the fake Shiki. The Hive mother shrieked even angrier for missing her prey.

"Getting angrier with every 'child' I killed… that's rather motherly for a demon…" Kira had just took a breath of relief of finishing up one knight and then all the sudden, Megido went flying his way and crashed into a platform right next to Kira generating up a mountain of scorching smoke. The flaming lion demon struggled to get back up, holding on to her wheelsword for support. In the distance where Megido came from, was the S.O.F. returning back to its original fiery disposition, now larger than ever.

"You okay there, miss?"

"**How does it look like?" **Lamia roared back in frustration through Megido. **"I was fighting a claydoll just before and I was already doing poorly… then he turned back to fire and suck up my flames!" **And having done so,the S.O.F. grew to almost twice its original size, and quickly made a quick work of brutalizing Megido and tossed her back like a ragdoll.

"Then tell your sister she needs to come up with a different idea ASAP." Kira pointed out. "Earth bear Metal, Metal carries Water, Water nourish wood, wood feeds fire, fire creates earth… we need a different element."

In the Sanctuary… "But if I summon another, he'll just keep changing his element again and again!" Lacus squeaked to Lamia.

"**Any better ideas?" **Megido and Lamia roared.

Kira looked at the giant fiery S.O.F.. His main point of concern is the Hive Mother which supporting her children from the back using all that Babylons. They're slow, cumbersome, but, as he had experienced himself, pack a brutal amount of power. He already 'killed' one head, not sure he can deal with the other six. 'I'll just burn that bridge when I get there… I guess… for now…'

It's a good thing he's done with Brera. Now it's time he focused on stopping the S.O.F.. It has the ability to mess around with the battlefield. '…In normal circumstances we need something of water… but he could just change… wait…' "Lamia… did Lacus have any summon that can do water?"

**"Lacus?" **Lamia looked at Lacus.

"I have one." Lacus pulled out a Light Blue Haro. "Ummm… Levi!" The Light Blue haro turned into the privateer Lacus. "Cancel Megido! Megi! Come back here!"

Upon hearing her nickname being called out, Megido roared and was engulfed in flames. A second later, she reverted back to her Lacus in Chinese dress form. Kira frowned at this. Apparently Lacus can only bring them one at a time.

Back in the sanctuary, Lacus concentrated as she held out the light blue haro. "Rift of Water, rift of Snow, rift of Frost… Rift of the Fish, bring forth the rider of the tide… swift wave be your feet, mighty tidings be your guide… I pray thee come forth… Leviathan, breaker of the Tide!"

Like Megido, Levi also stood rigid. Her eyes became frosty blue. **"I… am the Tidebreaker. By mine covenant with this little one, I shall break and swept all aside to naught but flakes and droplets. I am the scion of freezing age and harbinger of all swallowing tide…wielder of a name that will submerge all creation under my dominion. I am Leviathan, the Breaker of Tides." **Levi screamed, but the sound of her voice was drowned by a burst of water that turned to icicles that engulfed her in an instant. And then, the ice breaks, and an instant later, Leviathan, a serpentine whale burst out of the confines of the ice. Once again Kira jaw dropped.

Leviathan, like Megido, is part elemental, part mechanical, and part living creature. Except that if Megido is a lion, Leviathan is a lean serpentine whale. Its length is easily almost twice the size of the Alliance Battlecruiser's length, though it's noticeably smaller in width. Its back and sides are lined with fins of various sizes. The whale had an enormously elongated jaw, with multiple large eyes. Its head is covered in armor. The serpentine whale has three rows of fins. Two rows of pelvic fins and one row of dorsal fins. The firsts of these fins are the largest ones, and progressively they get smaller nearing the enormous metallic tailfin. The pair of the first pelvic fins are disproportionately large, larger than the first top fin, and they are easily the largest limb of the serpentine whale. At the base of the top of the first dorsal fin, there's a protrusion of humanoid shape. She looked like a female knight with aquatic design. Her face was completely covered by a faceless mask (kinda similar with Megido) her hairs are octopus tentacles, attached to the enormous fin on her back. Her body is mostly watery, covered in ice white armor. A stark contrast with Megido who are covered in charred ash black armor. She carried a trident in her hands. And it has a flag fluttering about beneath the base of the trident, bearing pink color with a comical head of a smiling Lacus on it. She also has no legs. Her lower half from waist down was attached to the serpentine whale, in front of the base of the first dorsal fin. The Serpentine whale itself is part mechanic, with the entirety of her underbelly are formed of mechanical ribcages that seem similar to a ship's keel and frames. And even more terrifying, enormous icy cannon barrels can be seen protruding out of the various openings of the mechanical underbelly. It's a literal demonic battleship! – to say nothing of that ridiculously out-of-place pink flag.

The Leviathan swam out of the sanctuary and flow fluidly in midair towards the battlefield. Lacus took Levi's privateer hat and put it on her head. Leviathan swing her tail down and Lacus and Lamia step on top of it as Leviathan carried them up top, and dropped the two gently right in front of Leviathan's humanoid body. Once there, the magical circles of Leviathan encircle her and markings appear on her skin. A steering wheel made of runic figures appeared in front of her and she grasped it. "Ahoy Mateys! Shiver me timbers!" Lacus cheerfully shouted as she steered the demonic battleship Leviathan and sailed straight into the battlefield.

"Well… well… I have to say it… that princess is one heck of a girl." Kira whistled in awe. But that awe vanished quickly when Kira noticed something was wrong. "Hey… why… isn't she slowing down?"

Indeed, the Leviathan continued to sail closer and closer towards them… faster and faster, without ever slowing down. Worse… its altitude is quickly decreasing… Kira quickly realized what's about to happen. And as expected… the ship crash landed right ON TOP of him, nearly squeezing Kira flat by the millimeters. But worse, the crash generated a cloud of snowflakes and an enormous explosion of icicles which Kira barely escaped from with his Shunshin. But one icicle came very close to piercing his heart before they break apart to cold steam. When the danger passed, Kira exploded. "That's it! I knew it! She really is trying to kill me! I TAKE IT BACK! THAT BITCH WITCH IS THE MOST DANGEROUS CREATURE alive within 100 MILES!" Kira roared angrily.

Back in the sanctuary, everyone can hear Kira's roars of profanity. Lamia had to regretfully and silently agree to that.

"**Lacus-sama… Shiver me timbers are used when you're in unexpected surprise." **An apparition of a sweat dropping Levi appeared and corrected her master. **"And please allow lady Lamia to take control. You are anything but an able seaman."**

And for that comment, a sulking Lacus back away while mumbling a little something about able seaman and she's a woman not a man, and Lamia took control of the wheel, and effectively the Leviathan. The Leviathan floated out of the iceberg and menacingly faced the S.O.F. Its fins constantly moving in a rhyme, as if the giant fish is swimming in the sky.

Hao's eyes widened. The Onmyouji inside Hao quickly recognized the dire situation. **'That's another Greater Daemon… Megido the Carrier of Hell's wheel, Leviathan the Breaker of Tides? That girl has talents… but she really lacks experience…' **Hao merely snarled. **"How small."**

"**Say that after you first feel the temperature of -273.15 degrees!" **Lamia/Leviathan, swished her trident. The serpent fish float and bared all her broadside batteries. **"Absolute Zero cannon… FIRE!" **The blizzard cannons fired a hail of blue energy orb at the Earth S.O.F.

Upon impact, the blue energy ball exploded, unleashing a spherical ice cold blue shockwave that froze everything inside the sphere. With one barrage, the giant Earthen S.O.F. was turned into an iceberg formed of a mass of gigantic balls of frozen air. Lamia looked with satisfaction at her handiwork for a moment… but then that smile vanished when the iceberg began to crack inside out.

"**-273.15 degrees… the temperature of absolute zero. The Temperature where entropy is at the lowest."** And then the ice finally breaks, revealing Hao's method of survival: S.O.F. had now turned to plant-like state. Its bodies are now mostly formed of wooden roots, decorated with branches and bushes, and even flowers. In particular, its broad shoulder supported several spire-like flowers. And it's incredibly foul smelling. **"Eastern Skunk Cabbages. The flower bloomed at subzero state, and it can even generate temperature of 15-35 degrees. Imagine a thousand of enlarged versions of them."** Indeed, the wooden S.O.F. is being covered by literally a robe of thousands of such massive flowers. And as he said, they generate incredible heat. But they fall off soon after, having died off freezing. It's a one off defense but, in essence, Hao is still unharmed.

A loud explosion also draw everyone attention and they saw Ace, flaming from head to toe, chasing after Lowe, who doesn't seem to be faring well either, both are jumping from one floating rock to another, trading blows kinda one sidedly (with ace sending most of the blows).

In the distance, the Hive Mother stood watch over the battlefield. But then she grabbed a giant rock, only a pebble to her, and then completely filled it with her dark bile spewing from her arm. And then, just like that, she threw the now pitch black rock straight at the platform where the pilgrims were standing on. The small black rock made a deafening explosion upon impact, scored a crater and knocked the whole platform several meters away from orbit.

And then, from the impact crater something rose up.

Genma knights. Hulks. Evolved ones. Numbering by the hundreds and the dozens.

"Damned monsters…"

**000000000000000**

Back to Gino…

The battle between the two zoan had brought his battle to airspace rather far away from the chaotic battleground where the Mother rampaged.

The now demonic two headed human eagle Sabo made a literally one man tennis play with Gino as the ball. He smacked the poor boy to one direction, and while Gino is still flying to a direction, he quickly outflew the battered boy and then smacked him back to another direction, and so forth and so forth. Gino is now a body full of scars. A syringe can be seen sticking out of his chest, where his heart lies. First scratch he gets from that inhumanly powerful talon, one brief moment of consciousness before the Hell began; he managed to follow the instruction and stabbed the antidote to his chest. It has been 3 minutes since then, and after realizing he cannot be infected, Sabo started playing ping pong with him.

Finally, one final swing and Gino was slammed to the ground, barely alive, but still alive. Not an undead. But before he can do anything, the demonic eagle crashed on him and put a foot on top of him, crushing Gino under his immense weight. Amazingly enough, even through all that, Gino is still conscious. His disciplined training as an exorcist had steeled his mettle, and getting squeezed by a few metric tons of weight by the chest only earn him a grunt. What's more, he also noticed something. Zoans had immense physical power and endurance. They are notoriously hard to kill… but… there's also… 'that'.

"**The Church had trained you well."**

"Cough… gah… that… form… that strength… speed… could it be…" this has nothing to do with the Genma's corruption…

"…**yes. The destiny that one day will be yours." **Sabo two heads nodded.** "Beast Out. I've suffered mine a long time ago. Right before I died. I overused my Zoan abilities… and became a monster. Killing as many undeads I can get my claws on… until I succumb to my own explosions."**

Beast Out. The genetic dark destiny that all Zoan type suffer. Continual use of either of the two forms: animal and especially the half animal form will cause one's human form to deteriorate, turning them more animalistic with each usage. At first it was subtle changes and easily disappeared. But after some time, and frequent use of the transformation, the changes will eventually became more apparent and irremovable. Until one day the user simply lose control of their powers completely… and they become a raging monstrosity. An abomination that lose all their rationality and human mind. Just a beast that followed their primal instinct. The more they abuse this power, the quicker the flaw manifest.

Under that assumption, it is logical to think that being corrupted by Genma will made a Beast Out Zoan even more insane. "But you… you… how…?" How come Sabo can control his Beast Out in so lucid of a manner? In fact… Beast Out Zoans are raging monsters. They were unable to take human form ever again… but… didn't he just transform from a human form just now?

"**A demon's whim." **Sabo admitted. **"Apparently the Genma decided I made a more effective killer when I'm sane. After a few decades of insanity, one day I just found my mind intact… while I'm in this form. By that time my head had split to two… and I had become like you saw me today."**

"So you're saying… with enough willpower you can even control Beast Out?" Gino's eyes widened. Beast out is the greatest horror of every Zoan users. But there's no question that the power they give is unbelievable. They say the 100 Zoan users who participate in the battle of a Hundred fangs in Africa devastated the Alliance entire military forces numbering in the millions in just one night when they gone beast out. If there's such a way to control that incredible power…

"**Don't rush." **As if reading his mind, Sabo cut Gino off. **"Don't rush young one. You still have time. I'm just saying the possibility is there. But… not like this." **Sabo pointed at himself. It is to show Gino, being a demon is not the way. **"Never this. I'm sure there's a way. If you walk out of here alive… that is."**

"Right…" And Gino slapped something beneath Sabo's foot.

"**?" **Sabo bent down to look at what Gino has done. Imagine his surprise when his foot literally exploded. **"Wait the…" **The explosion was such, the force was enough to push Sabo backward, causing the giant demon zoan to fell on his back. Sabo looked at his the bottom of his foot and saw it was charred ash black. **'He blew up my leg… along with himself just to break free from my grasp… what a boy!' **

As expected, Gino crawled out of the crater of explosion, worse for wear. But then, fireballs began to rose up. Each fireball has runic encryptions on them. Not dissimilar with the one that belong to Sabo.

"**Ho, hoh…"**

"What do you expect?" Gino grinned painfully. "I learned everything there's to know about you. Your biography, your life's work… your fighting style… it's inevitable if I implement some of them into my repertoire!" The fireball also changed shape. "And as you can see… I've made some improvements." Gino swing one of his sickle down and the fireball hatched into small miniature flaming bird that chase after Sabo.

"**Impressive…" **With one mighty flap, the demonic zoan took to the sky as the explosive bird bombs chased after him. **"Very impressive." **Sabo fly away as the explosive avian continue to follow him wherever he goes. In fact, they speed up as their quarry flew away from them. And with Sabo's immense size, he couldn't outrun the vastly lighter and faster bombs. The Explosive Regent could only dodge one or two of them, while the rest hit him multiple times, causing explosions here and there. Sabo was forced to lower his altitude while Gino quickly take to the skies, this time in his eagle form, coated in flames.

"This is my evolution of your time bomb fireball… Mk.22 Raptor Fireball!"

"**Mk.22…? I can just about picture you blowing yourself up several times to get it right."**

"Don't get me started." Gino swished his wings once again, and several of the flaming birds of prey appeared underneath his wings. "Try this again!" The eagle bat his wings, sending forth the raptors straight towards Sabo. The explosion regent batted his wings and unleashed his fireballs from his wings. They were noticeably slower than Gino's Raptors, arguably bigger. The two fireballs collided and exploded midair, filling the sky with fire and smoke that obscure the view for a moment. But then, another projectile appeared and headed straight to Sabo. Sabo merely readied his scythe, preparing to cut the Raptor down…

…except the fact that it's NOT a Raptor. It's something slimmer, almost needle-like in appearance, more like stork, with its wings stretched back.

And it went supersonic midflight and flew straight forward at blinding speed towards the unsuspecting Sabo. Sabo brought his hand up just in time as the needle pierced through it. But the projectile actually managed to pierce through his arm and hit one of Sabo's head, fortunately, on the demon half, taking one of its multiple eyes. The needles didn't explode, but Sabo couldn't help to note of how sharp it was, in addition of it being ridiculously fast.

"Supersonic piercer type… Lancer." Sabo, who was still reeling from the attack, turned around to see the now half beast Gino. His two pickaxes are engulfed in white flame… they became fire construct. But they have several winglike protrusion forming along the blade. In fact, the flame changed Gino's pickaxe-like weapon into something similar to Sabo's scythe. Except it's smaller, looked less demonic, and has wings. One scythe was larger than the other, but they are identical in shape. "And THESE are Predator and Reaper!" Gino throw the larger scythe, the Reaper, straight at Sabo, while keeping the Predator in hand.

The Scythe spin straight towards the demonic eagle, forming a disc-shaped chain saw, But Sabo merely readied his scythe. Taking note of the earlier experience, Sabo readied himself for any surprise and as precaution, avoid direct contact. So he rose up his scythe and generated a large fireball at the tip of the scythe, the largest he had ever made. He's going to stop that power with power. "Horaa!" Sabo brought his scythe down and launched the fireball at the Reaper. The two attacks collided, and for a moment, both are competing one another in a showdown of power. Sabo's fireball began to push back Gino's flaming chainsaw.

But then, the wings on the Reaper exploded, unleashing a burst of flames that not only enlarged the chainsaw, but also accelerated its spin. In an instant, the giant fireball was cut in two, but this is nothing Sabo can't handle. In fact, he was expecting this. Once the fireball was split, Gino found himself caught off guard when he suddenly saw Sabo is right in front of him, and the reaper is behind Sabo, missing him completely as it headed towards an empty air. The giant fireball didn't disperse once it was cut in twain, but it was absorbed by Sabo's scythe powering it up. **"I'll hand it to you, Gino. Your fireball constructs are far superior then mine. But, you wouldn't think I would put all my chips into long range explosives now would you?" **Sabo gritted his beaks. **"Exorcismus Diabolus style… Diabolus Venor (Devil hunter)!" **His flaming scythe turned all demonic with the mouth of raging volcanic black demon appeared on the scythe.Without further ado, Sabo swung the scythe towards Gino.

Gino growled. "PREDATOR!" The shorter scythe on his hand suddenly let go and in an instant, it spin rapidly around Gino, creating spiraling storm of fire that shielded its master. Sabo's Diablo Venor clashed against the storm momentarily and finally it was knocked back, unable to pierce the defense. But there's something else: the staff of his volcanic scythe cracked. Sabo quickly knew right away it wasn't because of the enemy's superior weapon.

"**Predator… I see…"**

"Predator is a defensive technique… but… more importantly… it's a weapon _breaker_." Gino caught the scythe back. "And remember, it's still a scythe… and I'm still an exorcist!" Gino roared. "Exorcismus Angelus Style… Angelus Glorificus!" The white fire gathered around Gino's flaming scythe, turning it into an even bigger scythe, with its blade composed of glowing blue runic figures, and its angelic wings grew more pronounced.

Sabo nodded. And then, the black fiery wings on his back generated even more fire. But this time, menacing balls of black matter explosives drip up from the wings, floating around it. Sabo pluck on of such black matter bomb and as a demonstration, he throw the bomb to a nearby rock. The bomb imploded and suck everything up around it in a small radius. **"Black Vortex implosion bomb. The most powerful bomb I've ever made. To honor your achievement, I will kill you with this bomb." **Sabo raise his black scythe and tightened his grip. The black vortex bomb went into the scythe, and the volcanic scythe's blade turned into a blade composed entirely of the said black matter. Gino can feel himself being drawn in into the blade. **"You understand do you?"**

Gino smirked nervously. That thing is like a scythe shaped black hole. Technically, the blade will suck him in. The vortex effect of the blade practically drew Gino towards the blade, denying him the ability to dodge the attack, as he will be drawn into the attack. That's diabolical alright. But he still have one last trick up his sleeve… "Enough talk! This is exactly how it SHOULD be!" Gino jerked his fist upward.

Sabo roared answering the challenge and brought up his black scythe as he dashed forward, intending to put his scythe down to Gino's flesh. In response, Gino shrieked as well and swing his white scythe forward. The two scythes clashed. In terms of power, Sabo obviously overpowered Gino. But Gino has no intention on harming Sabo and vice versa. Why, harming the fighter was never the intent from the very beginning.

'Lord Shadow… I'm sorry!' With another roar, Gino pushed his power to the limit, and the two scythes, black and white, cracked. But alas, Gino's shadowforged pickaxe break first under pressure, and Sabo's scythe gone through, albeit not unscratched. Sabo quickly switched his target from the weapon to the wielder. **"This is the end, boy!"** Sabo swing his black scythe towards Gino.

But Gino hasn't run out of tricks. He flew up, avoiding the black slash. But as Gino had predicted, the black vortex effect of the scythe brought him back down. He jerked his hand forward, as if reaching for the empty air. But the black vortex mercilessly forced him down.

"**Come here!" **Sabo roared and generate hundreds of black vortex bombs around him and began sucking some of them to power up his scythe even more, and to create an even stronger pull. It did, and almost instantly, Gino literally plunged straight towards Sabo. Sabo was ready to plant his scythe to Gino's heart…

Instead, Sabo was literally cut diagonally in half in an instant, along with his demonic scythe. **"…wha…"** Sabo was forcibly reverted back to his human shape, and his widened eyes looked at Gino… who just cut him with… nothing but bare hands?

Sabo narrowed his eyes trying to figure out what the hell just happened, he began to catch a shape… Gino was holding something with both of his hands… the distorted air formed the shape… something like a pole-arm… and then it hit him. **'An ****invisible**** scythe?'**

"Stealth type… Spirit the Invisible Fire." Holding his returned and _**invisible**_ Reaper Scythe, Gino grinned in satisfaction. "A fire so hot it was invisible. Melts through EVERYTHING." When he reached out to the sky, he was in fact catching his Reaper Scythe who was flying back to him after its failed attack. Of course, Gino had tinkered with it before he threw the scythe earlier so that it returned as Spirit scythe, an invisible fiery scythe. Which means, he planned all this from the beginning.

But, it did more than just cut Sabo in half. His arrays of black vortex fire-bombs are still floating around the airspace…

Armed and ready to explode with or without Sabo's consent.

Gino quickly transformed into his eagle form and flew away as fast as he could away from the danger area, and a second later, all the black vortex bomb Sabo had prepared beforehand imploded, engulfing Sabo at the center. Gino screeched as he furiously bat his wings, trying to escape the pull caused by the implosion. "KrAAAAAA**AAAAAAARGHH!**!" Several pieces of his armor were ripped off their frames as they were sucked into the implosion. After a moment of attrition, Gino finally break free from the gravitational pull and he managed to fly away safely just as the implosion began to died down. Though the act left him severely exhausted, and Gino was forcibly returned to his human form.

Gino pant and gasped. He checked his heart to make sure he's still alive. His heart still beats. He had already passed the time allotted for his limited immunity, but by thunder, he managed to defeat Sabo without getting injured again! Gino paused that thought. He did defeat Sabo… right?

To make sure of it, Gino crawled back to where he flew away just now. When he saw that area, there's a gigantic, deep and misshapenly spherical crater where his and Sabo's battleground once occurred. Laying at the center of the crater… much to his disbelief, was Sabo, still alive, but his lower half was gone, with one arm was blown out and the other arm was pretty beat up but intact. Gino gritted his teeth and descended into the crater to try somehow deal the finishing blow.

As he looked down upon his great Grandfather, he noticed something awkward. Sabo was looking at him… but there's something different in the way he looked at him. He seem… lucid. And he didn't regenerate or anything…

"**Here to deal the finishing blow?" **Sabo coughed. **"If this was normal condition I would gladly let you end my misery… but you can't kill me. Believe me, I tried."**

Gino put down his pickaxe. He didn't have that right from the beginning. "…you… were helping me didn't you… you… just now… you told me you died… when you have your own explosions shoved into you… in short… you were killed by a misfire…" Gino finally understand. "And now… you… you're…"

Sabo nodded. **"Inferno Knights were once top of the crop Fire Knights and Exorcists… we died by various methods. But our will… our ego… they survived thanks to our above the norm mental fortitude. And even in death, we still refused to bow down… We were nothing like those Genmas. Yes we still consume each other… but our ego was too strong to be contained. Our bodies maybe undead… but our hearts, our minds, our humanity remained intact… at least for a while. Some of us even think of using our newfound undeath powers to aid our brethren during the pilrgimage…" **As Sabo continue to talk, more and more he sound like a human. No longer cold or emotionless. **"We were too naïve. We started under the desire to do good. But one by one… we all finally fall to the hunger… to the enslaving will. As time went by and our body deformed, we lost our humanity… we forget our morale… our will. We kill and eat, kill and eat… until some of us just… lose it… and became no more different than the monster we set out to oppose. The only way we can regain a semblance of our humanity enough to fight the thralls of the demons… is to have us experience our first death… again." **

Gino nodded in understanding. Powerful as these Inferno knights maybe in life, the fact that they are now undead was the proof that they were felled somehow, somewhere. "So in order to kill you we have to… kill you exactly the same way you were killed when you were alive."

"**Not kill us. But stun us. Paralyze us. Disable us. Choose your own terminology. We never forget the moment of our death. If not on conscious level, we'll always remember it subconsciously." **Sabo frowned, remembering very clearly how he died. He was on a beast out, he was dying but a breath away turning into Genma, so he blew up his own explosive to take out as many Genma with him. Wasn't pretty… **"But basically… it served as some kind of shock therapy that jog our humanity back to the surface… and with it… we can hold these demonic impulses at bay… the conflict between our humanity wrestling with the demon for control of our body, to say nothing of the damage you inflicted… will cause us to be unable to take any actions. But it won't kill us. Just stun us." **Sabo shook his head. **"…and it'll be temporary. In time, Mother will enforce her control over us again, and then we will be once again under the thrall."**

"What if we destroy your bodies? Completely destroy it till there's nothing left?"

"**Even if you did… the mother will simply suck our souls… and then transplant it back to a new more inhuman body."** Sabo mourned. **"It's not like we Inferno Knights cannot be destroyed. It's just that even if you destroyed us… the Mother will simply use her dark powers to wrench our souls away. I suspect she had already done sucking all the souls of the Inferno Knights who were drowned in that chasm awhile ago. It won't be long before she spawned them all back out. But…"** Gino chuckled. **"Inferno Knights are very hard to control. We are powerful because of our lingering humanity, but we are harder to maintain because of it. Not to mention that it took a lot to… 'build'… us. Remember, High breed Genmas are formed from fusion of Genmas. For everyone one of us… that's thousands of Knights sacrificed to breed us. That's why the Mother was furious when thousands of us were massacred in an instant." **

"…what kind of monster is that… 'Mother'?" Gino swallowed a gulp in horror as he looked at the rampaging demoness. "Is she the true form of the Genma? The Mother of all Demonkind in this world?" Gino looked at his ancestor.

"**Imagine like you're being chained tight. So tight, your body was completely rendered immobile, you couldn't even lift a finger. And then some day, someone unlocked one of the chains that shackled you. Say, he removed the shackle to just your hand. What would you do? Instinctively?" **

Gino thought for a moment, imagining himself to be in that sort of position. "…I'd… probably be trying to use what little freedom I have to try to make sure the rest of my body also be freed." Gino answered.

"**Yes. That's what mother is …the Mother… is a fragment. A piece that managed to slip away. Just a piece… but it tried to break the rest free." **

Gino paled at the explanation. "A… Are you saying… that the Mother is actually a part of an even bigger devilry?" Oh my god. They had this much difficulty just to handle the mother, and she was just a fragment? "But… wait… a demon… in Junius? How… can there be a demon of that kind of power here?"

"…**the mother is a piece of a demon that was sealed here. It was a demon that was supposed to be summoned back during the Bloody Valentine. But it was locked away." **Sabo began explaining the truth to Gino. **"Genmas were merely fragments… a spillover. Like droplets of sweat or spits from mouth or even scrape of toenail, or even blood cells in the bloodstream… we're just that insignificant, compared to the Mother's true progenitor." **

"Are you saying… that Junius… is a prison?"

"**A truth we all understand, after we became what we are." **Sabo nodded. Then he began to feel something. His body… it began to corrode. Crumbling away. He smiled. **"The Mother was sealed down by the holy powers you called Sanctuary. But that power is beginning to corrode as of late. I just said the mother is like an arm that was tied by chains… but those chains are rusted and corroded. Given time, she would've broken free eventually."**

"But that was not what you said. You said she was unchained. So who was it? Who unchained the arm?"

Sabo smiled bitterly. **"…I cannot speak the name. Even if I want to. The same person who had unlocked that mother… was also responsible for this." **Sabo pointed his chest, where the empty cavity where his heart once lay can be seen. **"…the Mother… created us… that much is a given. But she wasn't creative enough as to pluck our heart out to counter the creation of Shadowforged Weapons. Our heart was taken from us because it was aware that if the Shadowforged Weapon reached our hearts, the anti genma 'poison' will hit straight into our bloodstream. So in a shallow counter… our hearts were taken out." **

"It was taken." Gino repeated as if to make sure he understood the meaning of that statement. "…someone… in response to Shadowforged Weapons… took your heart." And then Gino continued to further understand the full gravity of what Sabo had just told him. "And that _**same**_ someone… was the one responsible for unshackling a piece of God Knows what kind of demonic abomination… that is the Mother?" Cold sweat trickled at the back of Gino's neck.** Someone… is summoning another demon… here?**

Seeing that Gino had fully grasped the severity of what he just implied, Sabo realized his time is short as he can feel his strength is leaving him. **'…you want to shut my mouth? Heh. Do whatever you like, you won't be able to stop me from telling the clues to the truth!' "Ace was killed by a Volcano Logia. Got a hole punched through his chest by a fistful of magma. The Magma burns his fire, see." **Sabo quickly break it down of the way the Inferno Knights died. **"Hao died after a lethal mental backlash of his S.O.F. being destroyed. That monster maybe powerful, but it took a considerable strength of will to maintain, the larger it gets, the larger the mental backlash." **

Gino looked at Sabo, who lightly smiled at him. Now he saw the face of his Great Grandfather in that smile.

"**I don't know about Brera, unfortunately. He's new. Came last year. And Ray Yuki… well… I didn't know about it either. He kicked our asses without us being able to lay a finger on him. As expected of a Hakutenkun. Truth be told we were quite surprised when the next time we saw him, he was the Lifeless Lord."** And then Sabo struggled to hand over something to Gino. His scythe. Its pole-arm handle was broken in half and the blade is in tatters, but as Gino came to notice… it was actually a splendid scythe. So splendid in fact that even at its battered state, it's still sharp and fully capable of being used as the weapon it was intended for. Even better than the one he used. Sabo clicked a switch and the scythe blade folded in, turning back into his familiar harmless cue-stick-albeit broken in half. **"Think of it as a… late gift from your great grandfather… you may need to fix it up though. But even damaged it's still deadly. Our family's heirloom. I took it when I left. Use it. It's called Tristan."  
**

"Tristan? You know, we have cannons named as Tristan."

"**WHA~AT? We have cannons now? Damn it! Do you have any idea what they had me do back in MY day?" **Now Sabo moaned truly like a human.

"Don't start talking like an old man now… wait… you ARE old." Even Gino start to see the resemblance between himself and his predecessor.

"**Tell me one thing. I don't know what our family did to you but… you didn't leave our family… **_**unscathed…**_** do you?"** A wide grin broke out on Gino's face. He knelt down and whispered a few short sentences. Sabo's bewildered look turned to muffled snickers. He tucked his head to Gino's as loving gesture. **"That's my boy."**

"I'm going, Gramps." Gino knelt one last time before Sabo's broken form, and then he took to the sky, leaving the smiling and satisfied Sabo. It's nice to know at least ONE of his descendants is doing well.

As he saw his flesh and blood flew off in the distance, Sabo began to slowly light up… until he was engulfed in black purple fire. Sabo smiled and embraced his end peacefully. He has done what had to be done.

**000000000000000**

Back to the battlefield, the pilgrims were battered time and again with wave of wave of relentless attack from the Mother. The Mother now actively and telekinetically hurled one gigantic rock after another towards the pilgrims, in addition of continuously summoning up more grunt soldiers. Lamia had to use Leviathan's cannon to shoot some of the biggest rocks flying their way while Kira erected multiple stone fortress walls to defend against several relatively small ones. But the Mother can easily flay the walls off with impunity, and Kira's strength is at its limits. The Shadowforged Exorcists has no trouble dispatching all the extra knights the mother is throwing at them. The small area of their platform worked to their advantage, as the Exorcists excelled in close to mid range combat. But the frequency is increasing with each rock the Mother threw at them, with the overwhelming numerical superiority is taking their toll on their stamina. All this was made worse by the fact the remaining two Inferno Knights intensify their attack and bombard the pilgrims with streams of fireballs and rock balls from the distance. Lowe tried as best as he can to counter some of these attacks, but… it wasn't enough.

So it was to Kira's great relief when a salvo of holy fire firebirds suddenly landed on the two knights as well as a new batch of Genma knights that just rose up, slaughtering them en masse, halting their relentless onslaught momentarily. Kira turned around and saw Gino coming his way in his eagle form. "Gino?

"I'm back!" The phoenix knight grinned.

"Gino? What happened to that…?"

"I beat him up!" Gino grinned. "Listen! I know how to defeat them!"

"You know how to… SERIOUSLY?" Finally. A way out. "Okay. Break it Gino! How do you defeat the Inferno knights? ArgH!" Kira grunted when Ace sent another flaming fireball his way and nearly roasted his arm off.

"They're dead now, but they were once alive." Gino began to explain his findings to Kira and the other Pilgrims. "Hitting the heart won't do, they don't have a heart to pierce through."

Kira nodded. He had his suspicion ever since that fight with the bogus Lifeless Lord. "So we have to destroy their whole body? Dip them into the Sanctuary lake? That's not going to work on Hao…"

"Sanctuary Water can destroy their bodies. But it'll do so slowly. And even if we destroy their bodies, their soul will never be free."

"What?" Kira looked in horror to Gino.

"The moment their body was completely destroyed, the Mother simply wrenched their souls out and then transplanted them into a new body, respawning them again and again." Gino quickly moved to the important point. "The only way to stun them… to debilitate them without killing them… we have to kill them the same way they died the first time when they were still alive."

Kira nodded in understanding. "Good. That's just about the brightest idea I heard all day. So… time to jog your memory in history lesson. How did they die?"

Gino grinned. "Ace died by having his chest holed by a fistful of magma. Hao died of a lethal mental backlash when his Shikigami was destroyed. I don't know about Brera or Lord Yuki though."

"Brera's gone. Bisected him and then throw his pieces into Babylon's jaw. And now that you told me… it didn't do shit. Fine. We'll burn that bridge again when it comes. We'll focus on the small ones first. Let's start with the big one." The big one being Hao. 'Died of a mental backlash?' "Lacus! How do you cause a mental backlash to an onmyouji?" Kira turned to Leviathan, as in Lacus. But before the princess can answer, a giant flaming fist battered the platform again. It came from Ace.

"I'll hold him off while you guys concentrate on Hao!" Lowe gulped and charged forward, heading straight at Ace, dodging fire fists heading his way. "RAAAGGH!" Lowe roared and fearlessly crashed onto Ace and pushed him off the rock and into another platform, brawling and wrestling with the flaming knight.

With the fiery artillery attack partially stopped, Lacus answered Kira's question quickly. "One way is destroying the Shikigami. It took a significant amount of mind power to allow spiritual being to physically interact with the corporeal world. The act alone would drain a lesser onmyouji's soul!" Lacus gulped.

"You control mega demons in form of cute tidbit pets! In fact you control 12 of them!" Kira argued.

"My Shikigamis are different! They're tinier, cuter, and obviously weaker (at least until I unleashed their demons)! And they're for widget purpose! The amount of spiritual energy needed to maintain them is so small that I can do all 12! BUT they're nothing like the S.O.F.! That thing is a force of nature made manifest!" Lacus argued back. A Shikigami of that size… that's impossible for her.

"But… Lord Shadow has been filling that creature full of holes and we have done more than just destroying it, we blew his head off and… and…"

"We're not doing enough damage." Lacus explained. "A Shikigami's strength is dependent on the strength of mind of its user. Hao must've kept control of just how much spiritual energy he poured into maintaining that Shikigami, making sure that even when damaged or destroyed it is still within acceptable burden to his mind."

"Okay… so you're saying the bigger the Shikigami the bigger the backlash will be?"

"It's not that simple. We have to disrupt Hao's concentration. Basically we have to catch him off guard, destroy his Shikigami when he least expected it."

"Good. Okay, one last question… can you switch back to Megido in an instant or do you need some time inbetween?"

Lacus blinked upon hearing the awkward question. Lamia looked at Lacus, waiting for an answer. "Actually… I still need to chant the phrase to summon. I can instantaneously cancel my summon at any time though. Still, I can only bring one at a time. Why?"

"Okay. Lacus, maintain Leviathan for now. Prepare to summon Megido on my signal." Kira looked at Leviathan's features. She's truly a ship. She even came complete with a pair of anchors and chains. "In the meantime, I hope you don't mind if I borrow your ship?" Kira looked at the looming Leviathan.

Lacus nodded to Lamia. Lamia spin the wheels and the battleship Leviathan descended slightly. Her tail swing around and stopped before Kira, who calmly get on the said tail, and the Leviathan lifted him up and landed him next to the base of her upper fin. Leviathan's faceless mask looked at Kira. And then, the runic circle beneath Lamia's feet vanished, and they appeared beneath Kira's. A wheel made of runes appeared in front of Kira. **"Master Kira, my chair's your chair sir."**

"Thanks." Kira timidly took control of the wheel. This will be the first time he had ever taken control of a ship. With the Archangel he was just… on with the flow. "You'll have to forgive me if I hit into things. I never steered a ship before."

"**Relax, lad. I'll help ya out." **Leviathan giggled a reply.

"Alright… let's start with… other than those Absolute Zero cannons what other weapons do you have?"

"**I have Steamchaff and Tsunami Torpedoes." **

"Steamchaff… and Tsunami Torpedoes? Okay. I don't know what the hell that was, but I know that's water. Arm them all. Leviathan, you do exactly as I told you… this might be a bit gross on your part. But be ready to do what I say the instant I tell you to. Timing is the key here."

"**Aye, aye, captain." **The cannons on Leviathan's underbelly cocked and her scales extended out slightly. Her gills opened up.

"Attagirl. And you two…!" Kira addressed Lamia and Lacus. "You might wanna get down, things are about to get REAL wild."

Lamia consented and hopped down. Lacus look down and paled at the height. She finally gulped and jumped.

"FULL SPEED AHEAD!" At the same time, Leviathan started sailing forward at full speed towards the SOF at full speed.

…without realizing that Lacus was snagged on one of her fins.

By that time, Hao had realized the enemy has finally changed tactics from defense to offense. Upon seeing it was Kira who's directly at the helm and not Lamia, Hao quickly realized something was afoot. Putting aside the fact he couldn't fathom the reason as to why Lacus was dangling on one of Leviathan's rhyming fins, he quickly regenerated his SOF and prepared to fight. The Mother also ceased her disparate bombardment and focused her attention to Leviathan. Ace realized the Leviathan target is Hao, but he dare not to try to challenge a Greater Daemon head on, so he remain on standby.

"**What is he up to now…? I better take no chances… Maintain Wooden Disposition and…" **The wooden SOF slammed the ground and began draining the earth. The SOF enlarged and this time, it was also added with Razor Sharp rocks on the fist, and dirt also covered a part of the body, merging with the wooden roots. The SOF grew in size that it was almost twice as large as the Leviathan.

"Earth… and Wood… both are elements that react well with Water… fine. Maintain full speed and direction."

"**Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean…"**

"Levi? What did I tell you?"

"…**sir yes sir."** And so Leviathan maintained her direction and speed. The Earth Wood SOF began to lumber forward. Its movement seems to have slowed down. This is exactly as Lacus had explained, and this is what Kira had expected. Seeing him at the helm, Hao dare not to underestimate him, and so he took precaution and made his SOF more sturdy. But at the same time, it also made his Shikigami more difficult to maintain, hence the decrease in speed. And that's exactly what Kira needs.

"**Umm… Captain Shadow… errhhh…" **It was then Levi noticed an eerie extra weight on one of her fins.

"Yes?"

Kira turned around and saw Levi is looking to her left. What's more, back on the rock where the pilgrims were stationed, Lamia had just realized who was missing from the group and gone hysteric. Seeing that, Kira get one mind blowing realization. "What are you doing here… YOU STUPID BITCH WITCH!?"

"I GOT SNAGGED, OKAY!" Lacus yelled back in response as soon as Kira and Levi finished pulling the stowaway up upon the deck. "Plus, you forgot something! Something very important!"

"What?" Kira was somewhat alarmed, wondering did he leave something behind.

"This."

And Lacus placed Leviathan's Privateer hat on Kira's head.

Leviathan stopped midway to digest the look.

"…"

"…"

"It looks bad."

"I agree, bad idea."

Hat removed.

And that's all the fuss. And she turned away, intending to leave.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Kira burst into rage and was about to do some further mischief to this _god-help-her-idiot-is-an-understatement_ of a girl.

But then, a rock ball hit the Leviathan's side, momentarily knocked it off course. Lacus was knocked off balance and nearly fall. But Kira instinctively extended his hand and caught the princess midfall and pulled her back up.

"God Damn it! We can't turn back now." Kira groaned. "Find some cover, I don't care where. Find some cover!"

Lacus grumpily did as told and hide behind Levi's largest dorsal fin. The Leviathan maintained its course. The gigantic SOF easily shadowed the Leviathan. His massive arms encircle the serpentine whale, caging her. Both of SOF's arms transformed and they became a pair of gigantic blades of stone. Even the Tidebreaker began to fell rather nervous. What was Kira thinking? "Ready to maneuver on my command."

"**And where exactly I should be maneuvering to?" **Kira quickly whispered to Levi's ear. Levi paled behind her faceless helmet. **"Oh… that is gross."**

"**You're not going anywhere." **Hao concentrated again, and the SOF began to form an orb of black matter at his chest. The orb began to draw things towards it. It's a gravitational anomaly. Not dissimilar with Sabo's black vortex bomb. The Leviathan was pulled towards the SOF. Already heading straight towards the earthen shikigami in the first place, it simply accelerated Leviathan's cruise speed even further.

"Get ready…" But Kira smiled. Hao used the gravitational anomaly to limit and disturb his movements. He thinks he will maneuver Leviathan in an unpredictable way. Well… he's right about one thing.

The Earth Wood SOF raised both of his blades, preparing to crush the Leviathan.

"Wait…" The Leviathan cruise ever faster towards the black core of the SOF.

The wooden muscles of the Earthwood SOF bulged.

"Wait…"

Everyone held their breath…

"Wait…"

And with that, the Earthwood brought down his earthen blade towards the Leviathan.

"HARD TO LARBOARD!" As planned, the Leviathan quickly took a dive forward to the portside without slowing down. The gravitational pull from the SOF's gravity core simply accelerated her speed even further. The entire battleship throttle forward into a blur, missing SOF's blade by the inches. It slithered straight towards the SOF's armpit (hence why it was gross). "HARD TO STARBOARD!" Kira slammed the wheel to the right, and the whale literally slingshot using the SOF's gravity core, the Leviathan slithered around the SOF at incredible speed, entwining it in an instant. The Gravity Core of the Earth SOF backfired, and it pulled the Leviathan, already tightly wrapped around the SOF's spiritual flesh, even deeper to the core. Leviathan's starboard side battery of the Absolute Zero cannons sank deep into the SOF.

Hao gasped upon seeing all the cannons are pointing towards him. **"Wh…"**

Before Hao can recover, Kira yelled."Let's put some ice into this mother f-"

"**FIRE!"** Leviathan and Lacus shrieked. And with that, Leviathan unloaded everything at point blank range: Absolute Zero cannon and her scales which are the Tsunami Bombs. In an instant, the EarthWood SOF was filled with ice explosion. The Tsunami Bomb exploded inside it and unleashed a monstrous amount of water. The Shikigami bloated up uncontrollably at a very rapid rate. With a single salvo, the muscular SOF turned into a bulbous obese monstrosity. "RELOAD! RELOAD!" And Leviathan do so in a blink of an eye. Lacus shrieked as well. "FIRE AT WILL!" Second salvo, third, fourth… and so forth and so forth. The Earthwood SOF was force-fed with so much water that it began to overflow. But it was even worse due to SOF's current elemental state: Wood that absorbs water, earth that also sucks water. The SOF was forced to absorb all that water until it resembled a balloon and grew too strong whether it wants to or not.

Hao got the worse of it. His SOF absorbed that entire water element; it grew explosively too powerful, or more like, too huge in too short of a time for Hao's mind to handle. Not to mention he clearly did not expect this to happen. His mind are now stressed out just to maintain his overpowered (in a bad way) Shikigami. So much so that to maintain it is all he could do. But now Hao understood what Kira was up to. He has no intention of destroying his SOF. He wants to overload it. Using monstrous amount of water, he wants to enlarge his currently earthen level of SOF beyond what his mind can control.

One last salvo, and finally Leviathan can un-strap herself away from the bloated obese SOF. But Kira wasn't finished. The Leviathan swung her tail and wrapped itself on SOF's obese head. Kira spin the wheel and the Leviathan dashed forward, dragging the bubbly near spherical SOF behind her. Once they reached the agreed distance, Kira shouted. "Release the Steamchaff!"

"**Are you sure this is the first time you steered a ship?" **Leviathan had never seen someone controlled her with such expertise. She let go the SOF and unleashed a massive cloud of steam that obscured the view. The SOF lumber forward blindly, completely out of Hao's control. And then, before Hao can regain control, Leviathan's anchor chains tied to the rocks, courtesy to Gino and the other pilgrims, appeared right under him out of nowhere, and the obese SOF tripped and collapsed with a loud crash. The SOF was rendered completely immobile, wrapped in chains. Partly due to its obese shape, partly due to the overtaxing mental burden its user endured.

Veins popping out of Hao's forehead as he gritted his teeth in stress. He could maintain his Shikigami… but barely. Being undead spare him the physical stress. Not mental ones!

Leviathan quickly wrapped her tails on SOF's head and she began spinning around at a very rapid pace, pulling the giant bloated monstrosity into a swirl.

"LACUS! TAKE THE WHEEL! KEEP SPINNING!" Kira suddenly let go of the wheel while the Leviathan is still spinning and Lacus, in shock, quickly and rather clumsily took control. Kira rushed towards the tied up SOF and jumped over it as he stood over the SOF's bloated stomach, nailing his feet to the curveous stomach with Chakra.

"**You think you've won?" **Hao muttered. He's right beneath where Kira's standing.** "You think I'll do harm to Mother even when the SOF were of this size? She'll barely feel anything, and I'll just turn SOF into water and be prepared to face the wrath of the most dangerous-"**

"As I understand it…" Kira cut Hao short. "There's more water than either wood or earth in there. You haven't absorbed them all, have you?"

Hao blinked. True. There's so many water here that his earth and wood could barely absorb them all.

"You're an onmyouji. If two equal forces clashed one another… two equal forces but of completely opposing nature clashed one another. What will happen?"

Hao's eyes widened in realization of what Kira has done. Planted deep inside the bloated watery Earthwood SOF, fired inside him through one of Leviathan's salvoes… was one of Lacus' Haro… specifically… the Red Haro Megi. His Shiki transformed into the Midori Shiki and he began charging the arrow to full power.

"LACUS! LET GO!"

"HUH?" In panic, Lacus wasn't sure what she should be doing, luckily Leviathan understood and let go the SOF, catapulting the bloated monstrosity towards the Mother's direction like a giant cannonball. The giant SOF spin out of control towards the mother at incredible speed, despite its massive size.

Leviathan now understand what Kira really up to.

"…fire be thy flesh, magma be thy bones…" Lacus has gone ahead and halfway finishing her summoning chants.

"**I am the scion of burning inferno and harbinger of smoldering ash…" **Likewise, Megi hastily recite her own epithet.

The Mother noticed the gigantic projectile slingshot at her (not knowing the kind of surprise awaits her, and she moved to the side. Kira quickly took action and stomped the spinning SOF hard, bending its course and headed straight to Mother's head, and this time she just can't dodge it in time. Moments before collision, Kira quickly ran and jump away. Kira aimed the arrow and poured almost all of it into that one arrow. Target: Megi… who's already halfway transforming into her full demon form.

"Here's some BONUS!" Kira timed his shot carefully… the arrow is glowing green with all the fire bursting out of its seams.

"**Lacus, if you summon Megido, I will… and we…" **Leviathan nervously looked the black chasm just below them. If Lacus summon Megido, Leviathan will be forced to revert back to her haro form.

"I pray thee come forth…" Lacus didn't seem to care and continued her incantation.

"…**wielder of a name that spureth the flames of hell and layeth ruin on this field…"**

The arrow in Kira's hand is on the verge of exploding any moment now…

"**MEGIDO, THE CARRIER OF HELL'S WHEEL!" **Lacus summoned the Greater Demon of fire, right inside the watery SOF's chest. The Chinese dressed Lacus screamed as her body explosively combust.

At the same time, Kira unleashed Agni Kai and the arrow went straight towards Megi who caught with both hands and smirked.

"**Thanks." **Megido grinned beastly and then she screamed, finishing up her explosive transformation, and at the same time, absorbing the Agni Kai, which explodes violently.

Fire clashed with Water causing the expected explosive and destabilizing reactive cataclysmic force. The SOF is already like a balloon waiting to pop with a prick. And a greater demon of fire blowing up on its overstuffed belly is more than a prick.

At the same time Midori Shiki unleashed its full power, and Megido absorbs it all. The result of these two powers combined is a gargantuan explosion, larger than anything that Kira had ever imagine. The explosion came with a thunderous noise, the SOF finally exploded just as it collided with the Mother's head. The clash of Fire and Ice blowing up inside him, fracturing and shattering its earthen form to pieces, hot and cold energy burst out of its fractured skin.

Kira quickly transformed his Midori Shiki into the Kurenai Shiki (with a sleeve left) and somehow still managed to fly with it and went straight to the falling Lacus and her blue haro.

"Got you!" Kira caught the Princess mid flight and zoomed as far away as possible from ground zero.

At the point of explosion stampede of blazing lions and freezing school of aquatic fishes literally burst out in a violent explosion, engulfing an enormous amount of area. The blazing Lions and chilly fishes swirl spin around and around, creating blurry swirl of red and blue, a storm of ice and fire that sucks in everything to a single point, a point in between the small space between Mother's face and the SOF, pulling and sucking everything into the center of the storm: a dense core of unstable energies of ice and fire, neither hot or cold, but incredibly destructive. The suction was so strong, it was enough to flay the rocks off the ground, pulling, condensing, flash freeze it and burned it all into a single lump, rapidly growing in size. The wooden SOF and the Mother's head was no exception and they were slapped unto dense core, getting pummeled by flaming green rocks that hammered them as it was sucked into the core.

Lowe, who's still brawling with Ace saw the impending explosion and then swiftly abandon the fight and ran as fast as his feet can carry him, jumping from one platform to another with haste as they are getting rapidly sucked into that core. "Heavy stubbed shoes don't fail me now, don't fail me now, don't fail-… I shouldn't have bought this shoe on sale…" Try as he might, Lowe got sucked in anyway as his body was lifted off the ground. But midflight…

The instability of ice and fire core reached critical mass and finally exploded even more violently than before, causing massive shockwave that travelled at near supersonic speed and blast away all the flames in an instant. Enough force to actually knock the Mother down, with the SOF was torn to pieces by the sheer force of the shockwave – to say nothing of the damage of the whole process that lead up to the mega explosion. Even the gigantic floating mountains around the battlefield were knocked away, others on the ground zero were engulfed in the blinding explosion and consumed by light.

Kira and Lacus barely escaped the explosion, though Kira can feel the destruction is napping at his neck. For a moment, the two were engulfed in the explosion, but a moment later he finally managed to fly out of the danger and landed safely in the middle of the pilgrims, safe and sound, with Lacus and Levi in his arms, albeit a few shades darker.

Gino (and the other pilgrims) who saw the explosion can only utter the word: "Wow."

And then, finally in one final brilliant display of pyrotechnic of lava and inferno, Megido came out roaring from the explosion, the shocked Hao was securely impaled by her Wheelsword before she slammed him to the ground, nailed to his chest, right next to Kira and Lacus.

And just then, Lowe, with his ass on green fire, came flying towards them and he landed right next to Kira. Everyone flocked in and gathered around Kira and Lacus.

"Lowe, you're alright? Yeah I'm fine. I just try to outrun a mini nuclear explosion, got blown away, sucked in, and then got blown up again with my ass on fire. But I'm okay other than a few broken bones. Other than that I'm just peachy. Thanks for asking." And Lowe monologued to himself, hoping anyone would care. No one did, unfortunately. TT0TT

Hao's mouth was opened aghast. But not out of shock of having been defeated in such a way, but reliving his final experience when the mental backlash of the destruction of his Shikigami killed him. Megido twisted her sword to further secure the Onmyouji to the ground, just to make sure and a little sweet revenge. **"One down."**

"One more to go." Kira looked at the remaining opposition. The Mother was nowhere in sight. Optimistically, Kira would say the blast had vaporized her head. But somehow, he wasn't sure. Shiki turned back to her normal form, and worse… it's all greyed and phased out. But right now, there's another who had just rejoined the fray, namely, Ace. "And he died… by lava to the chest?" Kira frowned.

"Yeah." Gino nodded.

"Well…" Kira looked at the lava dripping Megido. "…this should be surprisingly easy."

Indeed. The pilgrims nodded in understanding. Volcanic lava? They've done that before, haven't they? Shadow has that one jutsu that can do more than just hole your chest with lava.

Ace realized the enemy doesn't seem to be that scared of him anymore. He didn't blame them. Anyone powerful enough to do THAT to Hao and the Mother can probably swat him like a fly. Unfortunately for him, fear of death isn't exactly something Undead feels. And with that in mind, he flared up and began to march forward. Until suddenly, he felt compelled to stop. Ace blinked. And now he noticed it, the Pilgrims also stopped. They were looking at something… or… someone.

Ace turned around and saw what they saw.

A giant road made of tree roots formed over him, crossing the chasm. Riding atop it, was Yuki, sitting on his Meteor… carrying the half dead Andy with his one hand.

The Pilgrims stood transfixed at the scene. They focused on the Mother and Hao, they forget to check the status of the fight between two of Zaft most powerful commanders.

Yuki threw the giant of a man towards the Pilgrims. Andy crashed on the shocked Kira's feet. Another syringe can be seen sticking out of his chest. Indeed, Kira gave Andy more than one dose of his blood. For precaution. Kira knelt down and touched Andy's vein. It's pulsing. He's still alive.

Andy choked upon realizing someone was checking his pulse. "S… Sorry kid… I couldn't… hold him down any longer."

Kira looked up and saw Yuki was gazing down on them. **"Hao… Sabo… Brera… and you could've do away Ace too, given time. Impressive."**

"Lord Yuki… h… how did you die? Please. Tell us. H…Help us." Kira exasperatedly pleaded in despair.

"**I cannot help you, son." **Yuki shook his head in sorrow. **"You were right that you can debilitate me by killing me the same way I died… but… that solution is impossible for me."**

"Why?"

Yuki tucked his head. **"I died of exhaustion."**

Kira's eyes and everyone's widened. "What?"

"**At the end of my life… I fought and fought and fought… I must've put down a thousand Inferno Knights when my body gave in… then I start fighting with my life force. I was already drained dry… when they start hacking my body to pieces… I was already dead." **Yuki explained. **"…and exhaustion… was no longer possible in my current state." **

So that's why Yuki was chosen as the Lifeless Lord. He didn't die getting killed by the hand of others… or any unnatural artificial causes… he literally overworked himself to death! Undead… don't… CAN'T… get tired.

"**I'm sorry."** Yuki pull out his sword and spear. The spear blade opened up, and he inserted the sword on the gap. Then, he unlatched the spearhead, along with a section of the spear, and then connected the two pieces with his whip. Finally, he placed his wing-like bow on the enlarged blade. The final result… is a nightmarish weapon: held on the pole arm, with a whip extending out from the tip, and a large broad sword at the end of the said whip.

The pilgrims who knew the Grand Knightmaster's signature weapon fell down in despair. "This is it… We're doomed…"

"The weapon that supposedly combined the three aspects of the Emerald Knight's combat disciplines…"

"_**The Quadra Whip…"**_ Kira frowned.

Yuki swing his signature weapon and lashed them to the sky above the pilgrims. The whip was swung at such incredible speed, for a moment, it looked as if there are hundreds of whips flinging the sky. But then, several whips singled out from the rest and carved, in succession, a trail of fire, water, earth, wood, and steel, creating the shape of a pentagram star made of five elements, floating above the pilgrims. The star began to glow dangerously in the colors of rainbow as five elements began to swirl and mix around.

Kira can only looked on with despair at Yuki and finally closed his eyes in resignation. This is the preparation for Yuki's signature ougi:

"**PENTAGON SHOCK!"**

And in an instant, everything was engulfed and obliterated without a trace in a single five colored, five elemental explosion.

**000000000000000**

**000000000000000**

The Founding of Orb, part 3

At first, left by their beloved Emperor, the Samurais were clearly confused. Usually, they will either: commit seppuku as proof of loyalty, or became unhinged and turned to a live as a vagabond, a Rounin. Others would simply break off the pack and wander the country on their own. But not so with these samurais. Bereft of Lordship and guidance of their beloved Emperor doesn't mean these Samurais will deteriorate. They are wiser, more mature, and far more mentally stable, though by no means less honorable and courageous, than their previous predecessors who would be so quick to choose self-destructive methods. So at first, they decided break their secret wandering and quietly, and wisely, see the world out of hiding. They're in for a big surprise. A last gift of the Emperor for their service: a new changed world unlike anything they've ever seen. Gathering various intels in secret to bring themselves up to speed with the current events that has been happening, they came to learn that what felt like mere decades for them, their secret wandering had actually lasted for centuries. The Emperor, during their wandering, had somehow shielded them from the natural passage of time. Some of their most veteran warriors had actually aged by the centuries, when they still look in their forties. And centuries is enough time for various horrible deeds of their ancestors to become legend and grudges became forgotten completely. They are no longer held accountable for the deeds of their destructive predecessors. When they introduced themselves for what they really are, they were welcomed with bewilderment at the least, even warm hospitality at the best. This is the Emperor's gift to them: a clean record. A chance for them to repent and absolve the sins of their past.

But the Samurais were also quick to find a series of disturbing changes. Most drastic of all, the Great World Empire is now being ruled by two Emperors system, the Crimson and Blue Emperor. The Samurais are now faced with a world far different than the ones they used to know together with their Emperor. This is the world… where Samurais are legends. That they are the stuff of myths and deviation of mortal imaginations. And that the deeds of the Old Ones, the Onis who had taught the humans everything… were now the stuff of fairy tales… and exaggeration in form of religion, which is based on partial truths… or even utter lies. The Samurais may not realized it, but having survived various battlefields together with Emperor, they probably knew more of the Emperor as a person compared to the other denizens of the realm who worshipped him as an exalted God. And having known the Emperor long enough that some had the honor to be called his best friends, these Samurais realized that the current world… is anything but what the Emperor had envisioned. What the normal people of this era see as common sense… the Samurais see only outrageous distortions, seeds of madness, and blasphemous lies. But it's not like they can just wage war in the name of the Emperor to wipe the slate clean. No. Their current power is but a fraction of their former glory due to their significantly smaller number. They are still powerful… but not powerful enough as to be able to challenge the whole world, as they once did. The Samurais of the old that was once known as the scourge of the world, the destroyers of nations… is gone. For good.

But it's not like they can just accept things and assimilate. And so the Samurais decided to reject this era and remain in wandering while continuously upholding and preserving the values and code of honor the Emperor had taught them, continuously pondering and interpreting the last command of their emperor as they lived the way they had been during the secret wandering, though without the Emperor's blessing, they are no longer shielded by the passage of time and age as humans do. The Samurai's leadership was handed to the 7 Shoguns and 5 Shinobi Clan leaders, the descendants of the first 12 that were handpicked by the Emperor, so many centuries ago. They will remain in wandering, away from the public eye; until they met someone with similar stature with their Emperor worthy of their service. Some of the Samurais decided to leave and serve one of the two reigning emperors when they feel the said emperor are worthy of their service. But the majority of the Samurais as a whole weren't so convinced that this two emperor system was what the White Emperor wished. They foresee that a great division will come soon, and they must choose side. And so they decided to remain unseen… yet continue to see everything.

Several decades later, what the Samurais had feared finally came to pass: a great civil war erupted. Advanced and Naturals, having been on each other's throat for so long finally decided on an all out war with each other. The war at first was won by Naturals, who possess the military supremacy at the time. And so began the long years of the bloody Holocaust. During this purge, the ranks of the Samurais surprisingly swelled up like never before, but this time, mostly came from the large number of refugees. Civilians. The wandering band of soldiers suddenly became a massive moving civilization. At this time, Kabukimonos, Rounins, and other many estranged sub factions of the Samurais, either in person or the descendants of those who previously did not join the Samurais began to flock together and be reunited with their fellow brethren in order to better their chance of survival in the face of a greater evil. At first, the thirst for revenge raised the voice to join up with Advanced and vanquish the Naturals, the Logos, and their Military arms, the Order of Blue Cosmos.

But a voice was raised from the Attha family, one of the 7 Shoguns who led the Samurais. In his opinion, it won't matter which side they choose. They choose Naturals and Advanced became their enemy. They choose Advanced and Naturals became their enemy. Their army, their group is now a mixture of Naturals and Advanced, many of which had even married and had a family that can no longer fell to either category. Choosing one side will necessitate them to expunge the other half of their people. A division arose. Some choose to side with Naturals, others choose to side with the Advanced. Arguments began to rise and neither side is willing to give in. And so the Last Samurai break apart, 2 shoguns left with their Shogunate to join the faction they deemed right, leaving the remaining 5 Shogunates to work together with the 5 Shinobi clans. They came to realize that the Emperor was indeed irreplaceable. They then swore an oath to dedicate their lives to uphold and preserve the Emperor's ideals in their own way, by standing neutral. Finally, the Leaders of the Last Samurais agreed that if they can't serve a faction, they might just as well create their own.

Under the cover of the chaos that ensued during the Holocaust, and later, the Foundation War of Zaft led by George of Glenn, the last Samurais consolidated their powers and created an alliance with likeminded nations. The Scandinavian Kingdom, ever the close friends of the fierce Samurai warriors was the first to join the alliance, followed by Russia. The Mongolians managed to finally set aside their differences and rivalry with the Samurais to see the greater good. By the time the war of the founding was nearing its end and the creation of the first Plant Continent, and then when both Advanced and Naturals were devastated by the Collapse, a new nation, a massive superpower nation suddenly emerged to the shock of the two factions. Adopting the isolationist doctrine (though less stringent) on its borders, with its capital in Onogoro, Japan and the breadth of the nation reached as far as northern part of Asia and Europe, protected by an army of legendary super soldiers, the Samurais and Shinobis, its seas were guarded by steel vassals of the most powerful navies in the world… the United Emirates of Orb was born.

**000000000000000**

**000000000000000**

**000000000000000**

Remember what I said about Fuji is NOT my version of Destroy gundam? Well… that's because it's a role I reserved for the Hive Mother, AKA Harlot of Babylon.

And has everyone noticed that Kira is now the reverse traditional masked character of the gundam series? Reverse by that I mean that every masked character in the Gundam series cover their eyes and left their mouth open with white mask (often times it also cover the nose and the entire upper portion of their head). But with Kira, it's the reverse: he's dressed all black, and covered his mouth and forehead but not his eyes, all in black garments. Any of you noticed that? _Smile, smile_


	33. Gazer of the Records

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

**Chapter 33:**

**The Record Gazer**

Back in the road to Archangel…

The soldiers were easily outnumbered and fell one by one. Tolle were impaled multiple times and Sai's head roll down from his shoulders. Milly lay broken on the ground with all her clothes torn and her eyes empty, having been ravaged until her mind broken. Kuzzey died having been impaled by multiple spears. And Kira lay down on his knees, losing an arm. Unable to do anything as Shiki was also taken away…

**0000000000**

The blast from Yuki's Pentagon Shock obliterated everyone down to the last molecule. A moment before the five element explosion completely consumed Kira, a seed dropped and break apart. Kira's right eye turned into the usual dilated seed eye.

**00000**

The Pentagon Shock from Yuki engulfed everyone. But the blinding light died down, and all that's left are Kira, Waltfeldt, Lowe, Gino… and the other barely survived Pilgrims… the ones strong enough to survive that blast… most of them were those who were equipped with Kira's Shadowforged Weapons. But they are all smoking… Pentagon Shock destroyed targets down to the molecular level, they've practically lost a few percentage of their mass… fortunately they survived that but… they're all in no shape to fight or to do anything.

Yuki and Ace looked at the fallen pilgrims.

"**What now, Yuki?"** Ace looked at the Lifeless Lord. His expression is hard to read.

The ground rumbled, and then behind them, the Mother rose up again. Her face was torn apart thanks to that explosion, revealing a monstrous demonic face. She slowly approached the obliterated platform where the pilgrims were lying.

The Mother screeched, communicating to the Knights under her command in a language no one can understand. No one but her children.

But her orders were clear and precise.

**000000000**

During Fuji's attack to Archangel…

The wall crumbled down as Fuji literally punched his way through the giant wall. Once the fortress was taken down, Kira watched in horror as Gates, that demented doctor began performing experiments one by one to his friends, and then finally, the mad doctor turned his scalpel unto him…

**000000000**

Yuki reluctantly swished his whip, and like a living snake, the whip slithered around the battered Kira and wrapped itself over his broken being. Lacus, the only one closest to him, lifted her head weakly and saw what's happening. She weakly lifted her bleeding trembling arm, trying to reach out to Kira.

"K… Kira…s…"

Yuki frowned behind his helmet. It's almost too painful to watch. But he has to do this. Yuki yanked his whip, trying to pull the boy up, but then, he was surprised when he felt resistance:

Levi and Megi came to their senses and quickly grabbed hold of Kira's body. Lacus, seeing her two Shikigami's efforts, pushed herself up and joined the two and grab hold of Kira.

"**Let go!"**

"NO!" Lacus screeched. "I won't let go."

Yuki growled.

"Lord Yuki! I DON'T CARE IF THE DEMON HAD CREATED YOU OR RESURRECT YOU OR WHATEVER! BUT PLEASE! OPEN YOUR EYES! THIS MAN! THIS BOY! Y… You are every bit of a father to him! Please!"

"**I know." **Yuki muttered.

Lacus paused her struggle.

"**And he's always been every bit of a son to me." **Yuki mournfully noted. **"That's why, this… is my form of mercy." **And with that, Yuki ceased all talk and violently swing his whip, striking all the Shikigami within range as well as knocking them away. Lacus struggled to maintain her hold on Kira, but it was no use. The whip hit her multiple times, ravaging her petite flesh. Lacus squealed, HARD. For a moment, Lacus gave in to pain and collapsed. Thinking the matter is resolved, Yuki returned to the task at hand lifted Kira again, preparing to hand him over to the Mother in a sling.

"…" Without a word, Yuki yanked his whip and was about to throw Kira, but then, once again, he encountered resistance. He looked again and was surprised to see Lacus, bloodied from head to toe, but still trying to hold on to Kira. Her other Shikigami also helped, in human form (Megi, Levi, Lily, Ghienny) or in Haro form (the rest).

"I… won't… let you…" Even Lacus was quite surprised at her own resilience. But then again, after feeling the pain from her experience inside Kira's mind, the pain that Ray gave her felt like a prick.

"**You realize my Quadra Whip is no different than the other Genma weaponry? You're infected Princess."**

Lacus chuckled while fighting the pain. "Tee-hee…" as Yuki get a better look, all her injuries burst into white fire as well. It's smoldering light fire, but smokes still arise as all the infection was burnt out. Lacus was uninfected. She's immune to Genma infection.

"**You…?"**

"My whole body still stinks of Kira's blood…" Lacus once again remembered the fact that operating Kira's body literally redefines the word 'Bloodbath'. "That means I'm practically laced in his blood."

"**Hoo…" **

**00000000**

Duel against Veia…

Veia unleashed his Ougi a millisecond before Kira's sword even touched him. In an instant, Kira was slashed three times and his body was parted to pieces.

**00000000**

A shriek attracted their attention. The Mother grew impatient and charged forward towards the platform.

"**Mother? What…?"**

The Mother no longer wait for Yuki, she took a personal approach and loom over Kira and Lacus. Before Yuki can do anything, the Mother slammed her palm right on top of the two with a loud crash. The Mother took the two in her hands, along with a handful of earth. She lifted the two over her head.

Kira was still unconscious while Lacus, who's still holding on to Kira was squeezed and groaned in pain. "Ngrh… Ng…" All of her Shikigami were smashed down, back to their original haro form, and their glow is also weak and faint.

The dark bile from the mother began to envelop them both… but…

Kira burst into white flame, burning all the infectious bile away. The said infection also protected Lacus and burn any attempt of the black bile to infect them. The fire is hot, but, as Lacus noted, to her, it felt more like warm blanket. 'It felt like I'm in a hot bath…' Lacus thought dreamily as she momentarily forgotten her precarious circumstances and immerse herself in the comfort of the white cleansing fire.

The Mother groaned. For humans, the White Fire is harmless, but for Genma, it felt like she's holding two incredibly hot lead in her hand. What's worse, the dark bile from her hand can't seem to penetrate and infect the two.

Yuki and Ace looked at the situation. It was obvious what the mother will do next.

The Mother brought the two closer to her lips, and then opened up her mouth.

"**She's going to swallow them both!" **Ace commented.

The Mother let go Kira and Lacus, and the two fell straight into her maw.

And in one clench, the Mother closed her mouth and swallowed them both in a gulp.

**0000000**

Ambush attack in the forest…

The Ambush squad led by Kira and Lockon was attacked by the mercenaries who had already slaughtered the escaping refugees, down to the last child.

**0000000**

And now, the mother focused her attention to the other pilgrims. She shrieked again and raised her fist. An enormous amount of her black bile gathered up on her balled fist and swelled up, forming a massive black bulbous mass emanating black purple fire.

At that time, the pilgrims had begun to come to, though they're still injured and was unable to move. Even the mighty Andy could barely move a finger.

"W… What…" Lamia choked blood. Her whole body is burning. "W… Where's… where's… Onee…sama…?"

The mother slammed the black blob to the platform. And from the crater where the blob landed, Genma arise.

…as in…

An entire battalion of fresh new Inferno Knights!

Ace and Yuki can only watch helplessly as the Inferno Knights marched straight towards the helpless pilgrims. Apparently the Mother has no intention to spare anyone.

**000000**

The Babylon Chase…

Kira was too late to save Lacus and the Babylon smashed the mountains apart a moment later, plunging and killing everyone into the abyss. Consuming Lacus gave the monster her miasma, and the demon spread the deadly plague across Junius, desecrating everything with its monstrous bile.

**000000**

The blast from Yuki's Pentagon Shock obliterated everyone down to the last molecule. A moment before the five element explosion completely consumed Kira, a seed dropped and break apart. Kira's right eye turned into the usual dilated seed eye.

**00000 Chapter 31: Hell's Cauldron**

Back to the tunnel network of the Genmas, Kira, in the middle planting another set of explosives on one of the tunnels' foundation pillars, jerked in shock when images appeared on his head. Specifically the images regarding as to what transpire on the battles between the living and the Inferno knights. And the inevitable conclusion of Andy's defeat, their utter and complete destruction, and finally, the truth of the Inferno knights.

"Lord Shadow? Something wrong?" Hilda asked in concern when she saw the ninja was sweating buckets.

"I…" Kira rummaged his hair. "I think I sense some Genma coming our way…"

Hilda was greatly alarmed and prepared herself for battle, but Kira raised his hand. "I'll deal with it. The lot of you, stay here and tell Liam and Kisato to hurry up. We don't have much time."

"All by yourself my lord?"

"Relax. I'm okay all by myself. I'll see you again soon. Cheerio." And with that Kira dashed into the darkness and out of everyone sight.

Quickly making his way back to the surface, Kira found himself confused, yet at the same time, enlightened. He knew exactly what he needs to do, what he wanted to do. What he HAD to do. Hooding himself with a black coat, Kira dashed as fast as his feet can carry him. Away from the sanctuary, far, far away from the battlefield. He only stopped when he arrived at a cliff, overlooking a rocky plain. Kira stood on the cliff and looked down.

Behold, an entire army of Inferno Knights, roughly 1,000 in total, amassing under Ray Yuki's banner.

One of the Inferno Knights spotted Kira. And not a moment too soon, Kira was dragged before Yuki, escorted by at least 10 Inferno Knights.

"**What do you want, Kira?"**

"My friends are now setting up bombs on the tunnel network underneath our battleground. For all they know, I'm going on a Genma hunt in a different part of the area. So I don't have much time." Kira smiled like the devil. He won the first gamble. "I had an offer in mind."

"**An offer?"**

"Who controls you?"

Yuki blinked. **"What?"**

"I'll change the question. Who took out your hearts?"

Yuki's eyes widened. **"How did you know?"**

"Not sure." Kira rummaged his hair. More in discomfort and confusion. "I just know. Who was it?"

Yuki frowned beneath his helmet. It's not like he can just answer straight on… a moment of thinking and then he answered: **"Atbash Zoks Zhs Tizb."**

"Atbash Zoks Zhs Tizb?" Kira frowned in deep thought. "Oh… I see. Sound rather familiar though. I think I've heard that name somewhere during my time in Terminal…"

"**Does it matter if you know or not?"**

"…well…" Kira snickered. "I'm not sure what kind of difference it can make but… I won't stop trying." Kira turned around and prepare to leave. But before he went completely out of sight, Kira turn around and pointed at Yuki. "But! If there's still a fraction of you in there… then you should know what I would've done now that I know." And with that, Kira flashed one sight of his confident smile and then vanished out of sight in a puff of smoke.

"**He came all the way out here, reveal a part of his grand plan… and then he just left?" **Sabo was thoroughly confused. **"What do you suppose he's trying to do?"**

Yuki didn't answer and remain silent for the longest time. But then… **"Hao."**

"**Yes?"**

"**Summon more Inferno Knights. We need 5 times as much."**

"**That's just about all Inferno knights in our sector! You want to use every resource we have just to beat that boy? We're ridiculously hard to replace, you know that?"**

"**Yes. I do." **Yuki nodded. **'Fine Kira. Let's have it your way.'**

**0000 Chapter 32: THIS IS A BRAWL!**

And then, Yuki simply let all 5000 of his Inferno knights to collapse straight into the trap.

Genma Hunters, Knights, and all other mindless variants, even the Hulks and Tyrants are really cannon fodder. But when high breed Genma such as Inferno Knights got beaten en-masse…

"**Well… up until now everything has been going according to the plan…" **Yuki nodded in satisfaction as he saw how Mother was finally brought to the surface after the mass slaughter of the Inferno Knights.

"What are you muttering about?" Andy frowned in suspicion.

"**No. Nothing." **Yuki turned his attention back to Andy. **'Now, Kira. Your move.'**

**000 Now!**

"Okay… this is kinda unexpected."

Kira looked at his surroundings.

As he recalled, he was swallowed by the Hive Mother. When he survived the full blow Pentagon Shock from Yuki, he knew right away that his gamble had paid off. The Hakutenkun had decided to take his bet and honor their deal.

And when Yuki did give him a shot, he went all out to do so: Have the Mother swallowed him whole so that he can take a shot from the inside.

He was expecting organs. Tongue, throat, belly, gastric acid, etc, etc…

But… he didn't expect it to be like this.

He's standing in the middle of a white empty space. There's nothing here. But everything is… off color. And he's standing but… there's no shadow. One thing for sure: he's NOT inside the belly of a giant woman.

But that's not the biggest problem.

"Oi."

"Yes?" Lacus looked at Kira innocently.

"What are you doing here?" Kira deathglared at the unexpected stowaway.

"I got swallowed. Along with you."

"How in the world…"

"I was trying to save you! I even had to endure a few whippings from your foster father! It hurts like hell!" Lacus roared back. "And then the mother went ahead and grabbed us both!"

"…" Kira slapped his palm to his face. Just what sort of star this girl was born under? "But this is kinda complicate things…" Kira groaned. "My deal with Yuki was for me to do this alone!"

"YOUR DEAL?" Lacus glared back. "You brokered a deal with…" It took some time for Lacus to digest the word. Deal. "What deal?"

"Doesn't matter. We have to get you out of here. Somehow. I can't do my stuff if you're stuck here with me!"

"Arara! Well I'm afraid that's impossible." Lacus gleefully (evilly) glomped to Kira. "This isn't some organ or organic innards that you can just cut apart to a gory mess. This is some kind of a spatial distortion. We're inside another dimension not another creature's stomach. I think… this is a Reality Marble."

"So I noticed!" Kira grumbled as he rummaged his messy hair, partly at his own oversight of how the mother of all demons would never make things so simple… and partly because this girl is glomping at him. "Lacus… what's reality marble?"

"What deal?" Lacus quickly interject before Kira can complain any further.

"Sorry?"

"What kind of deal did you broker with Lord Yuki? Answer me this and I'll answer your question."

**000**

"He made a deal… with you?" Andy frowned as he looked at Ray Yuki gazing at them from above atop his chariot. Every Pilgrim stared wide eyed at the word: Deal.

"**Yes. The deal was simple. I knew my boy even better than I knew myself. He told me that he knew about the fact that we were controlled. So when he did told me that… I knew his target right away. Against a large numerically superior force, his target has always been the head of the force."**

**000**

"…I told Lord Ray Yuki about the trap beforehand. His entire army collapsed into that Hell's Cauldron was not a coincidence. Nor was the idea of summoning extra reinforcements of Inferno Knights. It was all just… a well orchestrated act."

**000**

"**Inferno Knights are different than normal Genma. We are high breed Genmas. For each of us that were born, 1000 Genmas were sacrificed to create us. And even then, the chance of a successful creation of Inferno knights is horrendously low. From 10 creation attempts, only 1 will succeed, the rest will degenerate into Hulks or Tyrants. What's more… each attempt took a considerable amount of resources and the power to control us. Imagine an undying body, with sharpened human wits, unlimited stamina and endless supply of power. But… as we still retain some semblance of our will, we can use that power to turn back on our Demon Masters. You'll never find a more dangerous double edged sword. We are powerful… but we are also VERY hard to control."**

"How'd it go?" Andy began to grasp where this is going.

Yuki looked at himself.

**000**

"Apparently, that's the reason why the Mother used most of her efforts to keep the Inferno Knights in check. So much effort and resources was poured into it, the Mother was rendered in a near comatose state to control the many high breed Genmas… I think."

**000**

"**When one of us dies… like how Hao got hit by a mental backlash, the feeling when an Inferno Knight was taken down, for good, the backlash actually hurt the Mother. So when 5000 of them were butchered enmasse…"**

"The bitch woke up with the worst hangover from hell?"

Yuki frowned beneath his mask and looked at Andy. **"It's a lot more complicated than that, Andy."**

**000**

"Someone had managed to take control of Mother." Kira also revealed his understanding to a jaw dropped Lacus. "My suspicion was first aroused when, after the invention of the Shadowforged Weapons, the Genma we encountered afterwards lost their hearts." Kira frowned. "You remember when we fought the Doppelganger, my sword went through his heart… but it didn't kill him, because he doesn't have a heart. Don't you find that rather odd?"

"I don't think so." Lacus shook her head in confusion. "The Knights realized that a shadowforged weapon straight into their heart will kill them, hence why they pluck their heart out!"

"You think so? Before the shadowforged weapons, before my arrival… the Genma had little to fear. They have not the need to protect themselves, much less protect a specific organ. They're smart, I'll give them that. But, you think they're smart enough to do something like that? Even if they are… let me ask you this: why would they even bother?"

"Wasn't it because Inferno Knights are very hard to spawn? I mean… I was so angry when Lamia ate a cake that I've eagerly waited for months. I mean… saved several months worth of allowance to but that cake all for myself and she ATE it! How dare she…!"

"…" Kira looked at the princess, questioning her sanity. But, he decided it was a proper analogy. "Well, whatever, but… still… don't you think it's rather odd, considering what we've learned?"

Lacus is still confused. "What we've learned?"

"The Inferno Knights had their hearts removed to prevent them from being killed by Shadowforged weapon." Kira reiterated. "And then the mother responded because you just said that each Inferno Knight cost quite a lot of resources." Kira surmised. "Tell me. Since when Genma cared about gains and losses of resources? Why would they care at all?"

Lacus blinked in realization.

"Not to mention the fact that, as we both had learned… we've known what the Pilgrimage really is. The whole lies of it. The clever deception of it all. If the Genmas' idea is to be free, then these enemies are supposedly, in any level of difficulty, NOT invulnerable. They're supposed to be LOSING spectacularly. Something akin to a convenient weakness such as dying after being pierced on the heart, and then the Shadowforged Weapons… shouldn't that actually be helpful to their goal? So why the act of removing that weakness?"

Lacus's narrowed to a frown beneath the bangs of her hair, digesting everything Kira had unraveled. And then… she arrived at a possibility. No. A definite conclusion. "Kira… are you trying to say…"

"Whomsoever did this… is trying to create an army of undead… and that person is a human. **A living, breathing, human."**

**000**

Everyone's throat had long gone dry out of horror, and now they began to tremble with shock.

"H… Human? Yuki, did you hit me in the head one time to many… I… I think you just said a HUMAN is controlling that… that… thing?" Waltfeldt's eyes are as wide as they can get.

"**You know me better, Andy. My sense of humor are quite terrible, to put it KINDLY."** Yuki crossed his arms.

"Why? Who would…"

**000**

"It's not unheard of." Kira remain calmly cold while Lacus' dried lips were opened ajar.

"So… a human. Your target is the human controller. The Puppeteer?"

"That has been **our** goal from the beginning."

**000**

"Your goal." Andy repeated in a calm tone. "You and Shadow worked together…"

"**The 5000 Inferno knights were sacrificed intentionally. I knew, when Shadow told me he planted explosives on the underground, I knew right away what he was up to." **Yuki looked at his back. **"When Shadow massacred the Inferno Knights, it was the Master, NOT the Mother who was angry. He put no small amount of time and resources into amassing that army. And then in a blink of an eye, it was lost. And so… in a very humanly reaction of greed and anger, in an attempt to 'save' his 'investments', he brought the Mother to the surface…"**

"The true master… and that Master of yours is… where?"

"**Andy, a person who tried to create a weapon called an 'army of armed monsters'." **Yuki snarled. **"It's a very tricky business. One needs to ensure one's own safety before one dares to play that game. How else can he ensure his safety while at the same time maintain control of a demon he had brought forth?" **

The safest place for someone to control an army of monsters in a land of monsters…

**000**

"Now you know why Lord Yuki offered me to be 'eaten' by the Mother." Kira stretched his arms to the side. "He and I had the same idea: To control an army of monsters in the land of monsters… the safest place to hide… is inside the bowels of the Biggest Monster there is… Like a mice standing over an alpha male lion to pass through an army of predators."

Lacus nodded in understanding. Finally understanding the true form of this whole battle. Kira **and **Yuki's target… has always been this. Lacus was amazed. These geniuses really live in their own world. Their battle of stratagems and ploys are so far beyond her scope of understanding until it was revealed to her. But then, as she gained this understanding, she also came up with another epiphany.

"Only that… I did not expect that the Mother's insides would be something like this!" Kira motioned at this unworldly scenery. "I was expecting demonic innards or even parasitic internal monster guard but… this is…"

"Well… good thing I'm here." Lacus chuckled.

"Eh?" Kira turned to Lacus.

"Now that you've explained this to me, I finally understand why I'm here." Lacus smiled in triumph. Lacus looked at her hand. There are still some leftovers from Lord Yuki's whip attack. "Lord Yuki didn't kill me right away when I tried to prevent you from being given to the Mother. He could've… I don't know, rip my arms off, behead me… but he didn't. What's more, all of his whip attacks at me were superficial. NONE of them hit me in my vitals. It was only made bloody and gory to make it as if I was injured, severely."

And for that, Kira gave Lacus his undivided attention. "You're saying…"

"Now, as I've said before… this place is a Reality Marble. In a laymen's term… it's an artificial space. Kira-san, we're currently residing inside of a… imagined world. Someone imagined a world like this… and they manifested it as a reality with magic. You were right Kira-san. The one we're looking for is a human. A Warlock." Lacus flexed her fingers as she smiled wickedly cute. "And I'm a _witch_."

**000**

"So that's why you put Lacus and Shadow together into the Mother?" Andy rubbed his forehead.

"**My boy maybe many things, but for as long as I can remember, he has ZERO aptitude in witchcraft and wizardry."** Yuki nodded.

"But he's been casting spells. He breathes fire, erecting walls of earth…" Lamia recounted the many jutsus Kira had performed.

"It's a bit different, Princess." Lowe explained. "Shinobi's Jutsus and Witchcraft may look similar, but we use a different principle."

"**In any rate, he'll be helpless in there. Not without some help from a powerful witch… such as your sister." **Yuki finally finished reiterated all his schemes. The fact that his explanation eerily resembles Kira's in many ways just shows how much the two really think alike.

Andy groaned in slight delight. "So those bastards haven't really taken control of you entirely after all, eh Yuki?"

"**Not so."** Yuki looked at his hand and flexed his fingers. **"He's still in control of me but… apparently, something happened. Whatever pandemonium Shadow had concocted in there is being unleashed in full. So much so that…" **Yuki looked at the Inferno Knights that stood absolutely still about a mile away from the Pilgrims. The same can be said to the Mother, who became as silent as a statue. They were charging towards the Pilgrims nary half an hour ago, and then all the sudden, barely a few seconds after the Mother swallowed Kira and Lacus, they just **stopped moving**. Yuki chuckled. **"So much so that he had to divert all his attention away from controlling us."**

"Is that why you can even talk so freely with us right now?" Andy crossed his arms as behind him, the pilgrims, until just recently were scared shitless out of their wits, and now they finally get the chance to have a break and recoup their strength.

"**For now. I don't know how long will this lasts, but… as a precaution I suggest you lot keep your distance." **Point taken and obeyed. And it's not like they had any choice on the matter, everyone's too tired and too tense to try anything funny. Andy looked at the Mother, wondering what's happening inside her…

**0000000000**

"Tell me again about this… Reality Marble."

"Reality Marble… is a very powerful illusion magic." Lacus' hands danced around fluidly in the air, with magical runes appearing and disappearing before her as she weaved them with her hands. "It's like creating a world based on one's imagined terra. Say like… I created a world which is full of sweets and I can eat again and again… or… or a world where the taste spicy is nonexistent… basically, it's about one creating an illusionary world based on one's imagination."

"Illusion… you're saying that we're an inside an illusion right now? Like we're being hypnotized and that in actuality we're inside the stomach of the Mother-?"

"No, no, no… you're comparing it with genjutsu. But no. These two are really different. Genjutsu disrupt one's senses. When you see a Genjutsu Illusion, it really happened only in your head. This is literally, creating a physical matter using pure magical power. We really are inside a different world, created by magical powers. The Creator created this World, in which, in this world, he's a god which can do whatever he likes. He can even decree his own laws of nature in this world."

Kira whistled in awe. "Whoa. Then you're saying that, as long as the Creator is inside his world, he's invincible?"

"That's one way to put it, yes." Lacus nodded. "But there are limits. For example, earlier I said I can create a world which is full of sweets that I can eat. But, those are not actual food. They're physical illusionary objects that will vanish once the Marble is taken down. I'll stay hungry no matter how much I ate."

"You can take down a Marble?"

"There are two ways in which a Reality Marble can be taken down: one, the Creator wills it so, or two, the Reality Marble get destabilized with a huge burst of Ether Mana." Lacus quickly added. "That's what we used to do magics. It's also what composed this entire space. Right now I'm trying to find the founding Framework of this reality, and then see if I can make sense of it so that we can track it to its source."

"Whatever." Kira nodded in understanding. "But I think you better hurry up. I'm a little concerned of what's happening outside."

"You and me both…" Lacus closed her eyes and quicken her work. After some time, Lacus perked up and smiled happily. "Ah. We're in luck."

"What?"

"Apparently, our captors want to torture us, mentally." Lacus chuckled. "I had a read on this Marble. It seems we're trapped in a world where the time accelerates at a geometric rate."

Kira was somewhat freaked out. "How is that a good thing?"

"Simply put, we're in a world where a million seconds here is only a second in the real world. A prolonged time distortion. We may have been here for hours, but outside, barely a second had passed by." Lacus explained with a smile.

"Oh." Kira lighten up a bit. "I guess that means the outside is still exactly as we left them then. But, how do we break out of here?"

"Well, that's a food for thought…" Lacus tapped her lips with her two fingers in deep thinking. "Reality Marble is an impossibly difficult spell. Can you imagine just much power needed to create an entire artificial world?"

"Well, it's not impossible. We're inside one right now."

"No. You don't understand. The natural law of a Reality Marble can be altered at the whim of the Creator's imagination, that's true. But to do so requires a significant amount of power. Creating the world is one thing, changing it is another. A warlock who did this practically distorted the law of nature by creating a reality on another reality." Lacus explained as she continued to gaze on the runic figures appearing in front of her. "Therefore, usually, Witch and Wizards, in order to conserve their energy, will usually model their Reality Marble based on the already existing natural laws. For example, Gravity still pull us down, there's still air, our space perception is still the same with up is still up and right or left is still right or left. But what he's doing here…" Lacus gulped nervously. "He changed the laws of nature of this space pertaining to the passage of time. That's one of the fundamental laws of nature. There's no way a Warlock can do this!" For a moment Lacus shrieked in panic. "And what is this? The Magical Framework of this space is incredibly complex! What kind of Warlock is he?"

"What about several?" Kira surmised and Lacus turned to him. "I'm no wizard or warlock, but I do understand, from your explanation, that to create something like this is no easy feat. But, if one person cannot do this… what of several person? Several wizards pooling all their powers together?"

Lacus was silent for a few seconds digesting Kira's words, but then, she shrilled happily. "You're right! Oh how stupid of me of not thinking it sooner! Okay! Let's see… umm!" and once again Lacus furious wove the space before her, with runic figures appearing and disappearing at a furious rate. A moment later she cheerfully squealed. "YAY! Found it! I got you! Yes, yes, yes! The magical framework of this place was completely complex because they were woven by several people… separating the framework into several individual types… if we follow the framework one by one, we should be able to nail the source! Kyahaha! This is amazing! It's just like what you said Kira-san!"

Kira tilted his head in confusion of what exactly had transpired. But he understands he managed to help her… somehow. Though Kira didn't even understand half the thing she's muttering about. Still… if it weren't for her, Kira wouldn't know what to do either. "You're the amazing one here." Kira muttered in appreciation.

"Heh? Nanni, nanni?" Lacus was too busy with her God Knows what.

"Iya. Nandemonai." Kira chuckled and smiled kindly. "I'm just really grateful you're here with me."

Lacus' movements went to a full stop upon hearing the statement. Her face turned as red as tomato in an instant. "I… Eh… O… OF course! Ehe, hehe! I am the only qualified witch within distance! If not me who else can help you? Mwuahahahaa-ha… ha…" and she continued her work at a slower pace…

"My point exactly. Thank you." Kira genuinely smiled in gratitude and, to a lesser degree, admiration.

If her face gets any redder, Lacus could've sworn her veins will pop and blood will burst out of every opening on her face at this rate. In sheer panic, her hand moved like a jet propelled rocket, blurring haphazardly. Within seconds (Local, Reality Marble, time) she had literally unweave hundreds of runic figures.

But Kira and Lacus' rapid progress did not go unnoticed…

**0000000000**

In the bowels of nowhere, inside the Mother…

Men in hoods, numbering in the hundreds.

Until a few moments ago, they were sitting on the ground, encircling an orb.

Until a few moments ago, they were chanting nonstop. Incantations and invocations were being murmured from beneath the darkness of their hood at a feverish pitch.

Until a few moments ago, they were steadily maintaining the Reality Marble which imprisoned Kira and Lacus.

But now, they're in the state of chaos. Their prized Reality Marble are being disassembled bit by bit by this wretched pink haired girl! Curse her! Of all the things the Mother could swallow, they had to swallow a witch like this! Worse, the Time Distortion Property of the Reality Marble was supposed to be their way of torturing the two supposed victims. What's happening only minutes in here is happening within years inside. To be trapped within nothing for decades is enough to make anyone insane… enough to break anyone's will… but now… it's being used AGAINST them!

In the reality marble, it took hours for Lacus to do what she's doing. But in the real world, the damage is happening rapidly within microseconds. The conclave of warlocks was in complete chaos. So much so that they focus all their attention on dealing with this internal disruption rather than controlling the army outside. Thus, just as Yuki had expected, everything that's happening outside are largely occurring beyond their control. The Inferno knights remained still, the Mother could not move, and Yuki was free to divulge many revelations to the listening ears.

"What is it with these two? The male asshole had just undone all of our hard work assembling that Inferno Knight army… and now that bitch is nibbling at our Reality Marble!"

The panicking Warlocks were still in the state of chaos, when all the sudden, a single clanking sound echoed from one end of the room, and the chaotic atmosphere of the room changed into horror. The commotion trailed to a full silence almost instantly. All eyes turned to the source of the clanking sound.

The clanking sound were footsteps coming from a man clad in a grey hood and cape. The man's head was completely covered in a Black Knight helmet, with golden trimmings. The rest of his body is shrouded in a cape, but it was unmistakable that underneath the cape he wore a full body armor with the same black and yellow coloration. The knight also wore a pair of spaulders atop his grey cape, decorated with green feathers adorning its sides. Despite its regal black attire, the Knight emanated a fierce bloodthirsty aura that sent shiver down to their spine.

Everyone held their breath in complete horror. One of them silently muttered:_ "Why is he here? Now of all times!" "Oh no, oh no…"_

"U… Uhm… W… we are honored by your presence my lord…" one of the warlocks, apparently the Head of the Coven, hurriedly welcomed the Black Knight.

"**And your incompetence dishonored my Master."** The Black Knight's tone showed that the person was in anything but a good mood. **"I came here to check on your progress. But WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" **His angry tone was somewhat distorted by unknown means, but given the emotion he shown, it was clear that he's human and currently, he's furious.

"Ah… W… We…"

The Black Knight ignored the head Warlock's stuttering answer and shoved him aside as he looked at the orb and beheld the source of the problem. The two teens that were unraveling the Reality Marble. His eyes narrowed upon seeing Lacus, the one wearing a red hued miko robe with… pink hair… The Black Knight frowned. And then he turned to the one with bandages allover and some patches of black armaments, carrying a katana. Kira. Just the two of them… but they are giving the Warlocks no end of trouble.** "Then? What do you intend to do with them?"**

"Well we were planning to break them! And then we will use them as the basis for a new breed of-"

"**You do no such thing." **The Black Knight barked, scaring the Warlocks into silence. **"You will deliver them to me. You may use whatever means necessary but I want them alive and unspoiled." **

"What was that?" One of the Warlock protested. "Do you have any idea how much damage… they… have… ma…" the warlock couldn't continue. He can feel the Black Knight glared straight at him. It was as if the Knight's eyes pierced right through his heart.

"**Did you think this order came from me?" **The Warlocks were completely horrified out of their wits now. And then the Black Knight pulled out an antique watch. **"5 minutes. The lot of you have 5 minutes to do what I just told you. If after 5 minutes those two aren't secured in my custody…" **

They don't need to hear the rest of the threat to know what will happen. The Black Knight's silent death threat was enough to propel the Head Warlock into desperate action.

"A…Alright. Alright. We'll separate the two. Put them in separate Reality marbles! QUIIIICK!"

"B-b-but… Even maintaining just ONE is taking its toll! If we force ourselves to do something like that our brain will-hggh!"

The Head Warlock was so desperate to stay the Black Knight's wrath that he put the protesting warlock in a choke. "DO IT! Or I'll give you something worse than a brain hemorrhage!"

And the Warlocks hastily get to work under the blank stare of the Black Knight.

**0000000000**

And just as Lacus was about to get to another breakthrough, sparks lit up from the runic figures she's currently interacting.

"Huh?" Lacus perked. But the next instance, the runes snapped at her fingers and pushed her away. "Kyaa!"

"LACUS!" Kira instinctively caught her before she fell on her back. "What's wrong?"

Lacus blushed as she lay on Kira's arms. But then she looked at her singed petite fingers. "The runes… they rejected me… something's happening… something bad…"

"Something bad?"

All the sudden, the ground between Lacus and Kira break apart. Kira's eyes widened in surprise. "What's this…!"

"Oh no… they're changing the Marble!" And just like that, before Lacus or Kira can do anything, the two were suddenly yanked apart. The two are now standing on what's left of the previous Reality marble, separated by a great distance by a vast darkness that they can't cross.

"KIRA-SAN!" Lacus vainly reached out her hand to Kira, but the darkness quickly consumed and closed him from her sight.

"LACUS-SAN!" Likewise, Kira could also so nothing as the darkness quickly engulfed him.

**0000000000**

"There… it is done." The Warlock sighed a breath of relief. "They're locked and secure."

"**I want them alive and unspoiled."**

"Worry not my Lord. They will be unspoiled… well… physically." The head Warlock began explaining the new Reality marble. "This new Reality Marble distorts the passage of time as well… though… 100,000 seconds down there is only about 1 second here. 5 minutes will be like a year down there… once we let them out; they'll be catatonic at best. Easy for you to bag and tag."

"**I hope so, for your sake."**

The Head Warlock swallowed a gulp.

**0000000000**

When he opened his eyes, Kira found himself floating in the middle of a vast endless empty chaotic black space. He's at the center of… well… nothing. There's absolutely nothing there but darkness. At first, Kira thought he had been blinded. That the darkness was because he couldn't see anything. But, that thought quickly perish as Kira can still see his being: his arms, his legs, everything. So he's not blind or anything he's just… he's _just_ inside another world, not another creature's belly.

And about this world… there's… nothing in here. There's absolutely nothing. No smell, no sight, nothing. This is even worse than the previous discolored void world. "This… darkness…" He couldn't see anything to stand on, but Kira can feel that he's standing on a flat floor. Kira lifted his feet and start walking. Yes he can still walk. It felt awkward.

Kira walk and walk and walks…

Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours… and before he realized it, hours had turned to days… and finally, Kira's perception of time was gone as well. For several days, even weeks, Kira was trapped in this darkness, going nowhere, doing nothing, seeing, hearing, feeling absolutely… NOTHING. He tried everything. He used Aoiro Shiki to cut allover the place, nothing. He used the Midori Shiki, shooting the arrow to several spot, it hit nothing. He even used the Kurenai Shiki to fly allover the place, zooming as high as possible, diving as deep as possible… but he ended up in the same place: nothing.

"W… what the hell is this… place…? How long… have I been… trapped here…?" He felt his whole body withered with each passing moment. And above all… his mind began to wither as well. All this nothingness… for prolonged periods of time… it felt like he's been here for months… what's happening out there? Did the pilgrims survived? Mwu and Sai must've left the continent and returned to the Archangel. What happened to them now? What becomes of him?

Kira find getting more and more difficult to think. 'So that's how it is…' with his mind stretched to the limits, Kira began to see what's going on. 'A psychological attack… absolutely… nothing… to trap me in a space where there's absolutely… no…thing…' Kira's mind began to gave in. "NO! I… I have to remain sane… I guess there's nothing to it… Shiki…"

Kira pointed the Shiki to his chest. He knows the phrase.

"Slaughter All Creation…"

Shiki's blade turned into a black bastard sword.

"ANKOKU SHIKI!" And Kira stabbed his own heart with the sword. A burst of black chains later, followed by a distorted scream…

And the Insane Dark Knight roared…

**0000000000**

"The first priority subject is using the dark form."

"Let him rail on and on. Nothing can break through our barrier."

"What becomes of the second subject?"

**000000000**

Meanwhile, like Kira, Lacus is also in the exact same predicament. But if Kira had begun to fall victim to this condition, Lacus was able to resist. Somewhat.

"Her mouth must be a portal to some kind of… phantasmical dimensional space… like… some sort of portable Reality Marble…" Lacus rubbed her chin as she observed her dark surroundings. She looked at her arms, feeling the space she's residing in. "The passage of time in here is different… time moves faster here than the outside… and this darkness…" Lacus closed her eyes, feeling her surroundings. "I can feel a loop… a loop of spells… and an incredibly powerful barrier was set up to prevent anyone breaking out… this is bad…" Lacus smiled nervously.

Like Kira, Lacus began to feel the effect of the psychological attack of enduring nothingness. To feel, see, hear, and think absolutely nothing. "…a normal human mind would've collapsed from this torture… I need to find Kira-san first!"

**00000000**

"**That woman… she's a witch?"**

"A summoner type witch. Capable of summoning the Zodiac demons… but nothing to be worried about. She requires her so called Haros to perform the summoning. Without it, she's helpless. She's of no threat. What of the first subject?"

**0000000**

Kira let the insanity of the Dark Knight overtake him and for several good long hours, the Ankoku Shiki rampaged, clawing, roaring, sending burst of black chains haphazardly to every direction. But eventually… it hits… NOTHING. When Kira regained his sanity again, and see that he's still stuck in the Ankoku Shiki armor, standing in the middle of nothingness… Kira knew right away that he's still trapped inside this space. Worse, once he ran out of power and reverted back to his original form, the Shiki was completely greyed out and its blade were chipped badly.

Using the Ankoku Shiki was a VERY bad idea. Now in addition to his mind began to deteriorate under this mental torture, his body also began to collapse as his stamina reached rock bottom. This only worsened his condition. When Kira tried to fell on his knee, he suddenly found his knee was unable to hit anything. Kira ended up rolling around and returned back to his standing up position, but upside down. There's no direction in this place: there's no left, no right, or down… everywhere is up.

**000000**

"It won't be long now. The first subject is about to crack."

"And the second subject?"

**00000**

Lacus meditate and calm her mind. She kept trying to concentrate, find her center. Empty her mind. If she think of nothing she won't be affected by this nothingness… much. But like this… she really can't do anything. Lacus calmed her mind, trying to think nothing.

But then…

Kira's face flashed into her mind. Lacus cringed. Why did she think of him in times like this? Oh right, he's suffering the same fate as of this moment. No, no, no! Concentrate! Concentrate! I HAD to empty my mind or I'm done for! Empty my mind, empty, empty… empty… just like during the trance…

And Lacus remembered the one time he went into trance when she saw Kira's face…

And when they kissed…

WHAM! And for that, Lacus smashed her fist on her own face. "…why the HELL do I HAVE to remember THAT!?"

Things get a little bit complicated for her part…

**0000**

"The progress on subject two is rather slow… but I think we're getting there."

"And subject one?"

"He'll crack soon."

**000**

As time quickly passed inside the darkness, Kira found himself stop caring about anything at all…

"…getting… hard… to… th…" Kira's eyes went dead as the light vanished. And with that, his mind went blank and Kira collapsed on the inexistent floor. Or did he collapse? Kira wasn't sure anymore if he's lying on his body face down, or he's still standing on his feet.

And there Kira remained still, mind blank… completely… still…

A seed fell…

**00**

"The first priority subject has fallen."

"Good. Let him stay there for a little while longer and then we'll drop the barrier."

**0**

Back in the road to Archangel…

The soldiers were easily outnumbered and fell one by one. Tolle were impaled multiple times and Sai's head roll down from his shoulders. Milly lay broken on the ground with all her clothes torn and her eyes empty, having been ravaged until her mind broken. Kuzzey died having been impaled by multiple spears. And Kira lay down on his knees, losing an arm. Unable to do anything as Shiki was also taken away…

During Fuji's attack to Archangel…

The wall crumbled down as Fuji literally punched his way through the giant wall. Once the fortress was taken down, Kira watched in horror as Gates, that demented doctor began performing experiments one by one to his friends, and then finally, the mad doctor turned his scalpel unto him…

Duel against Veia…

Veia unleashed his Ougi a millisecond before Kira's sword even touched him. In an instant, Kira was slashed three times and his body was parted to pieces.

Ambush attack in the forest…

The Ambush squad led by Kira and Lockon was attacked by the mercenaries who had already slaughtered the escaping refugees, down to the last child.

The Babylon Chase…

Kira was too late to save Lacus and the Babylon smashed the mountains apart a moment later, plunging and killing everyone into the abyss. Consuming Lacus gave the monster her miasma, and the demon spread the deadly plague across Junius, desecrating everything with its monstrous bile.

The blast from Yuki's Pentagon Shock obliterated everyone down to the last molecule.

And more, and there were, are, and will…

All of this came to Kira in a vision and Kira jerked several times as his body went rigid. Kira screamed louder than he ever thought possible.

His one right eye turned dilated, into a single small cornea, with a flat pupil. Kira looked at his surroundings suddenly the nothingness is no longer there. Soldiers outnumbered. He turned his head around in confusion. Fuji smashed through the Archangel Wall. The place is full of things. Veia cut him apart into three. He didn't understand anything. The Babylon smashed through the mountains. And it's not like he can see it, they're being force-fed straight into his head. He beat Veia in a duel. What the hell? He defeated the Bladebanes. Smashed the Aquarius. Got his ass handed by Raww. And etc, and etc…

**0000000000**

"Everything in this world follows the law of Cause and Effect. All stored and noted down, by the Record."

"You mean the theory of Akashic Record? The Super Computer of the universe?" The red figure snarled. "Come on, Jorm, don't tell me you believe in… that…" The red figure snarl trailed to a full stop under the fierce angry sharp glare of Jorm.

"Akashic Record is VERY real. A detailed record which archived every data in history-nay-every creation, every existence, the things that are, were, and will be." Jorm lifted Kira's Seed eyeball in his hand. "And these eyes are the proof that it is real."

"How come?"

"Human perception of the world is highly based on what the sort of information they perceive using their senses. It means when they see the color red, the information of that color went from their sense of sight, and then to their brains, and then they perceive… red. Because the law of this Natural World determine that the information that enters their senses are red. Suppose to say they entered a world where the law says differently. Say it's a world where Red is Green. Or you go into the world where up is down. They will undoubtedly perceive the world quite differently. The information that you perceive with your senses built the foundations of the very fabrics of your world. That information is pooled together into one massive archive: the Akashic Record. And Kira's eyes have the ability to see it… to gaze at it, if you will."

"But… Jorm… if Akashic Record really exists and you say Kira-chan's eyes can see it…" The white figure frowned. "I mean… an unlimited reservoir of data and information… inexhaustible and ever-expanding endless library… a human mind, no matter how strong, no matter how brilliant… won't be able to comprehend that much information without going insane."

"Quite right." Jorm nodded. "And Kira never did saw the record… not consciously. But subconsciously, that's another story."

The three figures gave Jorm their undivided attention.

**00000000000**

Kira slammed his fist to the floor. As he did, his hand generated a ripple that revealed circuitry made of encryption of words… in a language and grammar completely incomprehensible to all mortal minds.

**00000000000**

"In its inert passive state, these eyes remain active and continuously read and perceive the Akashic Record at subconscious level. It sees it everywhere: the ground he walks, the air he breathes, the water he drank, the food he ate… all of it… ALL of it… the eyes perceive them all." Jorm explained. "But… that information is too much for a human sanity to handle. In an automatic defense mechanism, all these information were mostly thrown away, forgotten, or subconsciously stored as needed. But otherwise, Kira wouldn't realize just how much information he had acquired with but a single glance."

**0000000000000**

As Kira get back on his feet, his eye looked everywhere and realized the encryption is everywhere. Where originally he saw shapeless darkness… now he saw… shape… a spherical room, outlined by the encryptions.

**0000000000000**

"The law of Cause and Effect applies here." Jorm showed his brothers and sister the Seed Eye in his hand. "The one that Kira have right now… is the eye of Origin. The one in my hand is the eye of the End. Either eye, once activated, enable its user to perceive the Encryptions of the Akashic Record at his planar dimension. He will be able to interact with the information with all his five senses."

**0000000000000**

All this encryption is tearing his head to pieces. All this noise… all this… gibberish. Frighteningly, Kira found he understood this language. But it was too much. Like someone cram an explanation with a foreign language by having him read, write, hear it , do it, all at the same time while teaching him how to understand that foreign language. Kira suddenly found himself missing that calm quiet nothingness. He felt it was so much better than all this… noise!

Kira frantically bashed the ground. And the encryption rippled and altered.

**000000**

Lacus' eyes jerked open when the space literally tilted on her.

**000000**

Kira panted and gasped but then he looked at the encryption on the floor. Slowly, more gently, Kira began to move his hand around the encryption. Eerily enough, he can touch the words. He cannot pluck them out but he can move them… sway them like one move leafs on water. The circuitry looked like a very… thin… wire. It's very thin. It was almost as if it was one with the surface, but it's not. Kira could've sworn he could actually… _pinch_ it out.

**0000000000000**

"Akashic Record is a reservoir of Information which is perceived by the universe, from which, the denizens of the said Universe subconsciously perceived that information, and then construct the very foundations of the world's reality the way they see it." Jorm continued his explanation. "They cannot consciously interact with the record, but, they subconsciously perceive it anyway. Kira's bloodline limit enabled him to perceive it… with all his five senses, this enabling him to interact with the Record as a tangible object."

"Cause." Jorm referred to the eye Kira had left and then he lifted one of Kira's Seed Eye in his palm. "…and effect. Kira's current eye, the eye of Origin has the ability to perceive information pertaining to the Cause. The source of everything. The Cause related information which pertains to a subsequent Effect. He can literally see the very foundations of the world."

The black figure's eyes slightly widened. "Jorm… you said tangible. Are you trying to say that Kira can… alter the Record in anyway?"

**0000000000000**

He did it. Kira pinched the circuitry out of the floor.

It's so… small… like a string wire. It's weightless… and very…

With a flick, Kira cut the circuitry.

…Fragile.

And in an instant, a small piece of the space shattered.

**0000000000000**

"But… still… how can Kira-chan see that sort of information and still remain sane? I mean… even if with the Eye of Origin Kira can perceive about… HALF of the Akashic Record that's still a BIG ass half!" the white feminine figure commented in concern. "Won't that endanger his mind?"

"Well that's just the thing about our host, dear Sister." Jorm mourned. "We all know he was never _truly sane_." Jorm tucked his head as he finished explaining to his brothers and sister as to why he asked for one bloodline limit in Kira's left eye…

…during the time when Kira was still lay sleeping in Lacus' tent after her operation (AN: which is to say this is really a flashback).

"But this is serious." The black figure sternly noted. "If Kira Yamato can perceive the Record that make up the fabrics of the world's reality… he can alter that record and even… bring about the end of the world as we know it!"

Jorm nodded. But then he added. "You guys ever wondered why our host had such a poor sense of direction?"

"And yet when danger comes, Kira-chan is always there to the rescue, at the right time, at the right place." The white figure nodded in understanding.

"Like some kind of a self defense mechanism. His brain had always been overtaxed just to process all that incomprehensibly immense amount of information without frying his brain." The black figure tried to catch up on what Jorm is trying to say. Even in its passive state, the two eyes had taxed their user that much… "Are you saying… that Kira can't use that power indefinitely?"

"More like, it was impossible." Jorm surmised as he pulled back the eye of the end. "Sanity aside, it took an insane amount of chakra to activate the ability. Even if Kira strengthen himself all his life, he'll never be able to come up with enough Chakra to make a full use of these eyes. There are some instances in which Kira did activate them, but they never showed up more than a few microseconds at a time. Barely enough time to cause any big changes."

"Until **now!"** the black figure pointed accusingly at Jorm. "You took away one of his eyes. But at the same time, it means you lessened the burden it'll took to activate the ability! Even if the power is halfed, do you have any imagination of how much damage the ability to alter the cause of effect can do to the world?"

"Actually I already thought about a quarter quadrillion possibilities and catastrophes, and counting by the millions, which will ensue if the Origin was misused." Jorm chuckled as he lightly listed several apocalyptic catastrophes with his fingers. "Assuming he gained enough power to do it he can… say… rewrite the laws of existence, reverse the law of life and death, restructuring the laws governing atomic matter, or go back in time to change the evolution and development of all life, to reconstruct the orders and laws of this world. Not making change to the existing world, rather annihilate the old one with a new reality. We can rest easy that Kira will never gain the power to do something like that. Not in one lifetime." Jorm quickly added. "Still… that was not the case if he's stuck in some kind of a… say… artificial space… like a Reality Marble."

"Reality Marble… you mean that fake World Spell?" the white figure frowned.

"The same." Jorm nodded. "A Reality marble is a world based on a bootleg Akashic Record. Pirate copy maybe just a copy… but it's still an Akashic Record. And Kira should still be able to perceive them as well. Only… he's not limited to the same restrictions of apocalyptic consequences like when he's dealing with real world Akashic Record. In fact… Kira… you can just tear apart that Reality Marble like a paper mache prison made out of tissue paper."

The 3 figures' eyes widened. They turned around, looking for Kira… but… he was nowhere to be found.

"Jorm?" the white figure timidly looked at the blue haired man.

"The most important ability of the Eye of Origin. The ability to send information back and forth through time."

**000000 (okay, maybe it's not flashback at all)**

And back to the present, Kira grinned as all that **past** conversation between Jorm and his three brothers and sister are now freshly imprinted in his head like they happened just now. He yanked a bunch of Fake Akashic circuitries that make up the Reality Marble together with his both hands. "…like a papier mache prison made out of tissue paper…" With a roar, Kira yanked all circuitry and tear them apart. In an instant, the whole dark space breaks to pieces… literally.

**00000000000**

"The information is not limited to time either. It can see information from the past, present, even future. Any Cause related information will be recorded, and everything in the Origin Record can be read by the Eye of Origin. And he can also interact with it. But that's not all he can do."

**00000000000**

"What the…?"

About a dozen warlocks went into coma with blood bursting out of their nose and they fell dead shortly after. Brain hemorrhage due to the lethal backlash when the Reality marble was torn apart like a crumpled dishrag. The insides of their head had turned to mush.

**00000000000**

"Once the Eye of Origin can see the Akashic Records pertaining to the causes of everything at conscious level, that's when its Active Power came into play. The Eye of Origin can also send the information back and forth through time. For example, just now, I believe Kira's future self… probably his future self a day after today were gazing at the records… searching for what he needed, a way to understand his Bloodline Limit. The Eye of Origin will go back in time, and gaze the Akashic Origin Records from the past, and then send the information forward through time. But the information won't be unloaded all in one go. No, it was too enormous. The information will be disseminated bit by bit to Kira's various future selves. For example, the Kira of 1 hour ahead, the Kira of 2 hours ahead, and so forth and so forth. This way, when the future self Kira who first gazed the record will gain a perfect understanding once the information has been completely transferred."

**00000000000**

Kira pant and gasped. It looked so easy… but it drained him like he just went through a gauntlet of marathon. And his head… it splitting his head to pieces. And…

Drip.

Kira looked at the back of his hand and saw a drop of blood… dripping from his nose. "Okay… this doesn't look good…" As expected. If his bloodline limit really was THAT powerful… it is inevitable that the backlash will be troublesome as well. Athrun call it… what was it? The Law of Equal Trade. The more powerful the bloodline limit, the steeper the price of using that Bloodline Limit. But he really doesn't have the time to worry about nosebleeds. "Need… to find… Lacus… if she can… unravel… this…"

"**Use cutting weapons. That'll make your job more efficient." **Jorm gave him a tip. **"And take care on how much you actively use that ability. That blood came straight from the bloodveins in your brain. You overuse it, and you'll be **_**lucky**_** if you die straight away!" **

"…r…right." Kira unsheathe Shiki and intensely glared with his Eye of Origin at his surroundings. He saw the encryptions allover the place, glowing with myriad of colors. And now that Kira noticed it, it wasn't just on the space or objects. Kira looked at himself, and he can see the Origin Record on his being as well. And on Shiki. His Record are colored in purple blue. And then, as he looked around he also saw a pink colored record, shaping the form of a woman. 'Lacus… she's right there…' and she's surrounded by a black colored Record that's slowly corroding her. 'Not… on… my… watch…!' Kira lifted Shiki and with one slash, he cut the Origin Records of the Reality Marble to shreds.

Another few dozen warlocks fell dead with blood bursting out of every opening in their head when their brain turned to mush.

Once the dark Reality marble was torn apart, Kira found Lacus clutching her head as she curled down. Her eyes were half blank. Apparently Kira had arrived just in time. "L… Lacus…"

"K…Kira!" Upon seeing Kira, life immediately returned to Lacus' eyes and before she can stop herself, she rushed towards Kira and jumped towards him, hugging him tight. "I'm so worried!"

"Y… yeah…" If Kira's head wasn't in such a torturous pain and he wasn't nosebleeding like crazy, he would've been blushing furiously.

When Lacus felt the wet dripping of blood on her shoulder coming from Kira's face, Lacus pulled back and beheld Kira's horrifying blood bathed face. She noted the blood gushing out of his nose and, more alarmingly, blood that began to trickle out of the corner of Kira's dilated right eye. "Kira…san… your eye… they're bleeding! Wh… What happened to your eye!?"

"My Bloodline Limit packs a punch." Kira gave the girl a bloody grin. "As consequences, the kickback's a bitch."

"Bloodline limit…?" Lacus had never heard of a Paramecia Eye Type ability that can damage the user to such a degree… what kind of power it possesses?

"Stand back. I'm getting us OUT of here." Kira gently pushed Lacus back, scanned the surrounding looking for the right Origin Record of the Reality Marble. It's strange. All this gibberish, and Kira understood which is which in an instant. But this he understand: the more of the record encryption he destroys the more painful it'll be for him. Does this thing burn his brain cell or something? Doesn't matter. He's about to destroy a lot more, after all. He lifted his sword again, and with a stroke, he literally ripped the space apart as all the encryptions that formed this Reality was torn asunder.

The world was literally split into two, and all the sudden, Kira and Lacus found themselves standing in the room which, until just recently, was the workshop of the Warlocks who were erecting the Reality marble that imprisoned them.

It is now… a mass graveyard filled with piles and piles… of dead bodies

Some of them died because of massive brain damage caused by Kira tearing apart their prized Reality marble.

The rest were piled together in separate pieces, scattered everywhere.

"W…What just happened here…?"

Kira, still in Seed Mode, understood what happened instantly. "The guys… with seemingly intact bodies… my doing…" Kira groaned as he fought the pain. But he knew that their brains are fried, courtesy of him. "The guys who were in separate pieces though…" Kira frowned as he saw the way they all died. They were cut clean in one stroke. "Not my doing… These people were wiped out wholesale… it happened recently and in an instant too…"

"N… No… help me. I… HELP-!" A horrifying scream quickly attracted their attention. The two looked at the direction where the scream came. A warlock was just bisected to two by a bastard sword. Sword belonged to the Black Knight, wearing a grey cape and hood. The Knight looked at the two and lightly swiped his sword away. And then, behind the Knight, there's the last remaining Warlock, the Head Warlock himself.

"Why? We've been loyal! All these years! We do his bidding! One failure and we get this?" The Head Warlock protested in horror.

"**It has nothing to do with your failure at all." **The Knight turned towards the frightened Head Warlock. **"But your usefulness is at an end. I was going to simply let you walk and do whatever… But… you are compromised and now-" **And before the Head Warlock can say anything, the Black Knight stabbed him by the chest and lift him up.** "-the Master had considered you a loose end… and I was sent here to clean up all loose ends. That means the lot of you." **

"G… G… Go… to… Hell…" The Head Warlock was obviously in sheer agony.

"**Been there." **Before the Head Warlock can say anything, the Knight toss him up and then bisected him in one stroke, spilling his innards out.

The gore was too much and Lacus swooned. Kira caught her and gently dropped her behind him as he move forward, shielding her behind him.

The Black Knight then turned his attention to his main target, namely Kira and Lacus. But Kira, in particular, eyed the Black Knight suspiciously. "You…"

"…**easy… or hard way." **The Black Knight pointed his… eerily clean sword. There's barely any drop of blood on his white and gold sword. All that slaughter and not a single drop of blood marred it. A sign of how skillful the Knight is in his bloody work. **"You can come with me peacefully, or I'll bring you in pieces. It makes no difference either way."**

"…tell me. How long has your master in the business of slaughtering fellow living creatures with undeads?"

"**Long enough for most sane people to stop. And he had recently decided he had enough. Thanks… to you… Kage, the Black Devil." **The Black Knight referred Kira by his moniker. Kira twitched. That means… The Black Knight answered his question by showing Kage an alarming black colored wanted poster. It bears his masked face… with a _slight_ change in number:

**Kage, the Black Devil, Captain of the 7****th**** Division… bounty:** **500,000,000****.**

"**How long have you been in the business of killing your own kind, Kage?" **The Black Knight put away the bounty.

"I'm sure it was not short enough." Kira make ready to fight. "But, when I kill them, at the very least, I did the courtesy of making sure they STAY dead. If it was because me that your master grew tired of playing with the dead, and he'll change his mind when you tell him, once I get off this place… I will devote all my undivided attention of making sure he leaves the ranks of the living!"

"**That is… IF you get off this place." **The Black Knight pointed his sword at Kira… and then… the grey blade was suddenly engulfed by red glowing matter. Soon, the sword turned into bright glowing beam bastard sword. Kira narrowed his eyes in anticipation upon seeing the red beam sword.

And in an instant, the Black Knight flickered from sight and rammed his red glowing sword to Kira's katana, from his flank. Kira was able to block it by luck. One vertical slash, and it was enough to slam Kira down to his knees, cracking the floor. Sparks lit up where the sword and katana crossed. And Kira can quickly see why: the Knight's red sword is literally grinding his katana. And that super speed just now… Kira get a close look at the glowing beam sword: There's only ONE type of soldiers that does that: "Y…You… you're a **samurai?**"

The Black Knight grunted, and with a flick of his beamsword, he knocked away Kira's Shiki. He looked at his sword to see if anything wrong, and then he looked at Kira's shiki. There's only a small chip where their sword clashed. **"You have a very good instrument. Otherwise, I've already split your head cleanly in half. Who made it? Muramasa? Masamune?" **

Kira snorted. "…Hattori Hanzo."

"**USO-SUKE! (You lie!)" **

"Well, I can't say anything else, and I'm not sure if it's true. But, if your glowing sword is as good as you say, the fact I'm alive confirms it right?"

The Black Knight looked at his own red glowing sword. He tilted his head as he looked at his sword. **"This sword has been enhanced by a dense layer of Chakra and it has a monomolecular thickness. Incredibly sharp and cut people up without damaging their being. That's why there's not one drop of blood on it, even after all this slaughter. So when I kill these people… I can tell you with absolute certainty they don't feel pain at all." **The Black Knight looked at Kira's features. He's obviously an Orb citizen. He may not be a Samurai, but he should still hold true to the law. **"It's one of the seven techniques of the Samurai Bushido, Zantetsuken." **

"BUSHIDO?" Kira's eyes widened. It's a public secret that Samurais became what they are because of their infamous super secret training system. Everyone also knew that there are 7 of them. It's just no Samurai would even speak the name or use it in public unless absolutely necessary. "How can a samurai use one of their seven secret techniques so brazenly unless…" Kira looked at the white armor. It's medieval, and resembles the Zaft medieval European Knight armor than the Samurais armor. "…unless… you really are not a samurai anymore… are you?"

The Black Knight tilted his head. This guy, he knew more than he let on. But, it should be expected. Besides, Zantetsuken is among the most famous of the 7 Techniques. Even the lowliest civilian would notice and grew curious of a glowing sword. So, it is understandable that even an outsider like Kira would know it, if only by name. It is the 'how' and 'what' which are the closely guarded secrets. **"Whatever the case, that is my courtesy to my victims." **The Black Knight pointed his sword at Kira again. **"Now, allow me to once again extend my invitation to you. You are wounded and exhausted. The former case being far more severe than either you and I can imagine. Come with me peacefully, or I will kill you where you stand painlessly." **

Kira swallowed a gulp. Being a citizen of Orb, of course he would know just how powerful those super soldiers in direct head on combat. But he's not the kind to just stand down and get intimidated by superior force. His defiance was shown by Kira moving into battle stance. "I'm sorry. I ain't built that way."

"…**pity. I can't say I dislike your character." **The Black Knight nod down his head, seemingly in sorrow. **"In different times, I would've liked to be your friend." **

Kira for a moment was taken off guard by such comment, but then he chuckled. "We live in crazy times."

"**We are indeed." **The Black Knight prepared himself. **"As a courtesy, I will kill you in an instant. It will be quick and painless, I promise you."**

Kira took a deep breath and prepare to use the only high speed Ougi he knew of. "Hyomon-ken Ougi…" He moved the phased out Shiki slowly, leaving behind remaining after-images of his katana. "Mikazuki no Kodomo."

The Black Knight was startled upon hearing the name. Incredible! An Ougi of the Regalia Technique? Who is he? Truly a pity he had to kill him! **"Bushido Hijutsu: Sukuchi (Shrinking ground)" **

Kira don't know what Shukuchi is, but upon hearing the word Bushido, Kira's eyes widened in fear, and instinctively, his body responded by taking the initiative and execute his Ougi first. In fact, Kira reflexively used Shunshin to accelerate. He zoomed at unbelievable speed and instantly closed the distance between the two.

At that critical moment, Lacus regained consciousness.

Only to be welcomed with another horrifying sight…

…the sadistic sight of a fountain of blood gushing out when the Black Knight sliced Kira's chest open.

"**Shunshin… combined with a God Speed attack… splendid. That indeed worthy of being called Super God Speed… but… the speed of my Shukuchi…" **The Black Knight finished. **"…is 3 times the speed of Super God Speed."**

"Kahakh!" Kira vomited blood from his mouth and nose.

Lacus can only shriek hysterically. "NOOOOOO!"

Kira collapsed to his back, and Lacus desperately caught him. Lacus looked in horror at Kira's condition. His chest was split, and some of his ribs were nearly cut apart. Fortunately… it was not fatal. But that was not Lacus main concern: Kira was vomiting and coughing up blood, and it kept bursting out of his nose and eye. This is not an injury caused by sword cut.

"…**granted… you managed to survive. At the last moment you managed to back away with another timely Shunshin. You would've end up with just a light cut across your chest. Alas…" **The Black Knight pointed at the nose bleed and blood trickling from Kira's right eye, which is no longer in seed mode. **"You were already injured badly before this bout. You were not in your prime and as I feared, you've paid the ultimate price." **

"Aha… gak… ehek…" Kira won't stop vomiting blood.

"Kira… Kira…!" Lacus was hysterical upon seeing the horrifying scar on his chest. Even though she's a doctor, for a moment, she really don't know what to do other than to cry and panic. Meanwhile, the Black Knight approached the fallen Shinobi. He placed his sword over Kira's head. Upon seeing this, Lacus moved in to protect Kira. With teary eyes she glared at the Black Knight.

"**This is mercy. He will not suffer any longer than this." **But Lacus won't budge. The Black Knight was stunned at the sight of the pink haired girl protecting Kira to such extent. The Knight finally nodded and closed his eyes behind his visor in understanding. **"So be it. As you wish." **He held his sword with both hands, and with finality, the Black Knight bring the sword down.

**CLANG!  
**

The Black Knight's eyes widened. And then he looked at what happened. His sword clashed with two other weapons: one is a Katana. The super heavy Nodachi: Gerbera. The other weapon is a sword. A normal Emerald Knight sword, customized to be used by a hakutenkun. Black Knight came face to face with the owners of the said weapons. **"Ray Yuki… and… Lowe… Guele?"**

The Lifeless Lord and the Junk Guild chief can only be defined as the physical incarnation of one simple word:

Word, thy name be RAGE

Two fists: one bandaged with explosive tags that blow up at impact and another is covered in an armored gauntlet; collided with the Black Knight's face. Severely smashing it in and sent the Knight flying through the wall. Ray Yuki didn't even say a word and quickly chased after the bastard knight who did this to his foster son. Lowe hand Lacus something. A bag… filled with all of Lacus' medical helpers, the haros. "Tend to his wounds the best you can jou-chan. We'll take care of this." Everything said and done Lowe quickly zoomed through the hole in the wall, screaming bloody murder in pure undulated rage.

The Black Knight was smashed out of the room and went straight into a fleshy tendril.

The building he and everyone were in just now was a huge and tall black tower with gothic design. The tower's structure is made of black marble stone of unknown origin. The tower was decorated with many jagged spires jutting upward, formed of fused skulls and bones. The tower's base float midair, the entire gigantic structure was held together in the center of a network of hundreds of fleshy tendrils and synapses, pulsing. God knows how the whole structure was made and resides in what part of the Mother's body.

The Black Knight touched his blackened faceplate. It's completely dented in. Luckily he can still see, but if the idea is to take it off, he had to tear it up to pieces later. At any rate, the Black Knight looked up and saw Ray Yuki charging through, his bloodlust evident which has nothing to do with a Genma's thirst for blood. **"Right… without the warlock to control you, you can quickly regain your true self."**

Yuki didn't answer. He was too furious to respond. He's just here to kill him for what he's done. That much is a given.

'**This is troublesome… and there's Lowe too…' **

Speak of the devil, the spiky red haired man popped out of the tower, his sword in flames. The Black Knight pulled a second sword, and just like that, it also ignited and became another red beam sword. The Black Knight now holds two beam swords. Yuki paused for a moment upon seeing the two beam swords. He looked at Lowe and the two nodded at each other. Yuki concentrated on his Quadra Whip, and soon, the whip began to glow blue and green. A beam whip. Yuki violently swished his whip and carved the fleshy ground like it was butter.

Likewise, Lowe took a deep breath and then concentrated on his sword. The blazing wild fire suddenly began to shrink… the flame did not die down though… they were being compressed! Lowe tightened his grip on his Gerbera, and in response, the blazing Fire of Kagutsuchi continue to compress… until it formed an exact shape of Gerbera of a beam katana… but it's somewhat different with Yuki and the Black Knight. It's a gleaming hot orange beam sword but of solid composition, with gradation to show differing temperature. Its sharp edges are white, showing the highest temperature. In a sense, it's far more perfect beam sword than the Black Knight's or Yuki's. "Bushido Hiken, **Kagutsuchi Zantetsuken**."

All traces of Lowe's laid back self was completely gone. His upbeat and cheerful was replaced with a disciplined and stern tone that's impossible to be seen from a rowdy mere mercenary.

Lowe roared viciously and all the sudden he performed a shukuchi and appeared right in front of the Knight's nose. And when the sword was brought down, the Knight quickly realized blocking it was not an option, even with his Zantetsuken beam sword. The Knight performed a shukuchi of his own just to narrowly dodge it, and he was right to do so. The Knight could barely see the sword mid swing, and where Lowe's sword landed, the land was split… and then explode with such heat that the Knight felt his armor is on the verge of melting just by being grazed by its fumes. Any later and he'll be split into molten glob of metal and flesh. Before he can blink, the junk guild chief swing his Zantetsuken towards him in a horizontal arc. The Knight managed to jump away in time, but the tip scratched his cloak. Just a graze, but to the Knight's horror, his cloak began to explode and burn violently.

"**Whoa."** Slightly in panic, the Knight quickly cut the part of his cloak that are burning violently and throw it away. The piece of cloth was turned to cinders just as it left his hand. Lowe relentlessly and without a word chased after the Knight like a blood hound and once again brought down his Zantesuken. No way to dodge it, the Knight had to block. And as he was well aware, it was a bad decision. One stroke and now it's the Black Knight's turn to be forced down to his knees. And he can see; through the glow of the clash of their swords; that Lowe's obviously superior Zantetsuken are slowly, but surely, eating away at his Zantetsuken. The Knight desperately pushed the Kagutsuchi Zantetsuken away and quickly made his distance. But before he can get far, he saw a flicker of wildly swishing green and blue beam whip that tore apart the tendril just behind him and they're rapidly coming his way, courtesy of Yuki.

The Black Knight had no choice, he had to jump to the sky. In a blink of an eye, the Knight is in the sky, seemingly jumping to nowhere near another footing. But the Knight pay no heed and concentrated on the situation below.

Yuki's Quadra Whip went forward unabated towards Lowe who happened to be in the way. But Yuki has no intention on stopping. Apparently he had full faith that Lowe will survive it.

He thought correctly. Instead of dodging, Lowe calmed himself and placed his sword in front of him in a normal sword stance, in a perfect symmetrical stance, at the center of his body. Lowe took a deep breath and exhale: "Bushido… Hyakku Shiki." And Lowe's hand flickered and calmly blocked every whip that came his way… and more: he deflected the whip and unerringly directed it straight towards the Knight, trapped in the midair, unable to move.

The Knight gasped. But then, like Lowe, he also concentrated, and he also performed the same Bushido technique: **"Hyakku Shiki!" **and began deflecting the redirected beam whip. He somehow managed to deflect them all even when he's in midfall. But when Yuki personally directed his attack to him, he knew he's out of his depth. A second before the beam whip reached him, the Knight kicked his legs in the air. **"KAMIKAZE!" **a booming sound echoed and the Knight literally flew a mile away from he was, avoiding the beam whips. But then he looked at Lowe and his eyes widened again.

Lowe entered the state of a battoujutsu stance. "Kagutsuchi…"

The knight quickly knew what's coming, and he also sheathed his sword. **"Tobi…"**

"Tobi…"

Lowe and the Knight roared: **"ZANTETSUKEN!"**

The two swing their swords with such force, they generated a kamaitachi, a vacuum blade that, just like their swords, were coated with a dense layer of chakra, increasing its power hundredfold. The orange blazing Kamaitachi from Lowe collided with a pair of red kamaitachi from the Black Knight. They exploded midair, but the force of the explosion propelled the Black Knight backwards. The Knight used that chance to kicked himself to a different direction again with Kamikaze. But before he can get far or reach a footing, Yuki appeared before him, having arrived there using his own Kamikaze. The knight looked his way back, with a booming sound, Lowe had also arrived behind him using his own Kamikaze, blocking his way back.

Lowe kicked his leg to the air. "Kamikaze!" And once again, with a sound of a sonic boom, Lowe vanished midair and instantly closed the distance between the two.

At the same time, Yuki also pressed in as he kicked his leg back. **"Kamikaze!" **Another booming sound of the sound barrier being broken, and Yuki flew straight towards the Black Knight.

The Knight knew he couldn't dodge this in time and so…

CLANG!

Lowe and Yuki's eyes widened when 3 pairs of energy sword emerged from the green feathery decoration from the Black Knights cloak spaulders. The energy sword is enormous, almost as tall as the Knight and it enclosed his being like fortress walls, blocking both Lowe's sword and Yuki's whip slash.

The Black Knight roared and the 6 swords blared open, knocking his two attackers away while the Knight literally took flight using his wings of swords before he landed on another tendril, far above the two.

And for a moment, Lowe was somewhat bewildered. "What the… is that a new Bushido tech?"

"**I don't think that's a Bushido technique…" **Yuki calmly rubbed his chin, ignoring the situation where they are free falling to the abyss. **"More like… arcane magic… he's a Magus Knight. From Magia Colegia… he's from ****Zaft****!"**

"Oh… okay." With his question answered, Lowe and Yuki calmly position themselves and then simultaneously kicked their legs again. "KAMIKAZE!" and once again the two boosted up towards the Knight.

Seeing his opponents are back for more, the Black Knight raised his twin red beams swords… and all of his green broadswords.

**0000000000**

Meanwhile, Gino had finally managed to catch up.

He was quite surprised when Lord Yuki suddenly collapsed on them, and after briefly uttering a name he could barely hear, the former Hakutenkun literally jumped sky high and then flew straight towards the Mother's exposed eyesocket-on his feet. Much to the bewilderment of the rest, the only one who can follow the Lifeless Lord was Lowe, who used an exact same technique of kicking his leg in the air to fly and followed him into the Mother. Gino, the only Avian zoan of the group followed the two, with Torii in the lead. The bird seems to be in panic.

When he finally reached the destination, it was then he understood why.

Shadow is lying in the pool of his own blood, gasping for breath, with his chest carved open, and Lacus was lying on top of him, trying desperately to do something about that vicious wound.

"Oh my God… Lord Shadow!" Gino was about to just rush in when Lacus snapped at him.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Lacus shrieked.

Gino stopped.

"You get within 10 feet perimeter, you're dead. I don't have time for additional patients; I'm quite BUSY right now!" She was quite hysterical, but she was right.

"My lady… PLEASE… tell me… how I can be of assistance."

"Stand guard. We're inside a Genma Lair, I don't want any stragglers while I'm working!" Lacus also looked at all this accursed Necromancer Warlocks. They're humans alright… but to think that they're the ones who were responsible for all this… "And if any of this people get back up… bring them down!"

Gino put what Lacus had just said with what his Great Grandfather had told him together. Two to two together and he understood. "It'll be a pleasure."

And so Gino stand guard while at the same time eying at how Lacus is desperately trying to do something about Kira's split chest. Gino winced in horror, trying to imagine just how painful it was, being cut apart like that. "I… Is he gonna be okay?"

"…the spot where his chest was split was carved out. That is to say it's not like being cut… more like a portion of his flesh was disintegrated… **scooped** out. If it was a simple cut I could easily stitch it back together in an instant… but this is…" Lacus gritted her teeth. How was she supposed to put it back together if a portion was gone? So this is what it's like to be cut by a Samurai?

Gino cringed seeing at how Kira was gasping for breath, clinging to life. "How can he survive that?"

"No vitals were hit… but a part of his ribs were cracked…" Lacus checked and found his lungs, and heart mostly are fine. The slash didn't go deep enough as to reach the organs on the chest… but… with his ribs broken like that, one wrong move and the broken rib may puncture his lungs.

Just then, in between his gasps, Kira's eyes opened. He regained consciousness and immediately groaned as the immense pain is still stinging on his chest.

"Lord Shadow!" Gino was somewhat relieved upon seeing that Kira's awake.

"Kir… Kage-san! Please don't move yet! I… I…"

"W… What happened? Where… where's that Black Knight?"

"Knight? What Black Knight?" Gino was somewhat alarmed upon hearing the moniker.

"Not your concern! Now we have to do something about that wound of yours!" Lacus' lips had dried out in fear.

"I'll… decide… WHAT is my concern!" Kira growled, earning another blood spurt. "WHERE is he?"

Lacus bit her lips in horror. "He's outside. Lowe-san and Lord Yuki are engaging him right now."

"Okay… Okay." Kira seemingly struggled to get up, but his injuries forced him down. He choked blood and gasped for breath again.

"Lord Shadow!" Gino grunted.

Kira gritted his teeth. "Lacus."

"Kage-san?" Lacus looked at Kira.

"Help me… see… my wound… help me… see… my chest…"

"It ain't pretty, Kage-san."

"I know! I've been cut before… just… let me… see it. Tuck… my head… up."

Lacus, completely confused looked at Gino. But the Exorcist was as confused as Lacus. Finally, Lacus relented and gently tuck Kira's head up. With difficulty Kira bent his head to get a better view of his chest. Just like what Lacus had said… it's ugly. He can almost see his lungs.

"O…okay… keep it like this… keep it like this." Kira closed his right eye, concentrating.

The Eye of Origin saw the Origin portion of the Akashic Record. That is to say, in the laws of Cause and Effect, the Origin pertains to the Causes of an Effect.

And right now, the effect is: the Cleaved Chest, torn ribs, torn muscles, carved out flesh, etc2.

The Cause is: Cut by a Beam Sword.

Kira's Right Eye opened and entered Seed Mode. Gino and Lacus gasped upon seeing the bloodline limit went active. Kira took a deep breath and all the sudden he plunged his fist to his open chest.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!"

**0000000000**

Meanwhile, The Black Knight's battle with Lowe and Yuki is steadily reaching its zenith. The Black Knight took to aerial combat with Lowe and Yuki chasing after him in the sky. In the air, the Black Knight proved himself to be superior to Lowe due to his Sword Wings. The Black Knight can fly around more fluidly than Lowe. Lowe and Yuki had to perform one Kamikaze after another to stay in the air. What's more, it seems that their 'flight' is severely limited in that Kamikaze can only send them flying to a single direction in a straight line. Unlike the Knight who was aided with his wings thus allowing him to remain airborne indefinitely, and his wings allow him more maneuverability in the air.

Even worse, the wings can do more than just flying around or defending the user. The Knight batted both wings forward, and it launched hundreds of green energy feathers allover the place. Lowe and Yuki jumped away to avoid contact. But when the feathers do HIT something… they explode, violently. When hundreds of them were sent simultaneously, the whole place explodes and cause massive destruction. Many synapses that are holding on to the Warlock's dark tower were blasted to bits.

The tower rumbled eerily. The whole structure was being held suspended in the air by these tendrils… if sufficient tendrils were broken…

"Why you…!" Lowe realized that Kira and Lacus are still in there… if that tower fell… He kicked the air several times, thrust vectoring haphazardly with Kamikaze to avoid the multitude of explosions from the Black Knight's wings, but he desperately tried to close the distance between the two.

Yuki used his whip to take down some of the projectiles midair, causing them to explode in the air, clouding him from view. Yuki used the opportunity and swing his whip to a tendril, wrapping it up and then pulled himself up before jumping straight towards the Knight, sending another barrage of whips that slice and diced everything in his path. The Black Knight narrowly dodged this attack, and at the same time returning fire by sending some of his explosive feather projectiles from his sword wings. Yuki muttered incantations beneath his helmet while charging green energy to his left hand. **"VORTEX SHIELD!"** Yuki shoved his palm forward, generating the barrier. The barrier created a gust that sucks in all feather projectiles and gathered them together in one point in front of him, creating a large sphere of energy from the collected energy.

"**Uh-oh."**

Yuki pushed his left arm for the second time and fired all that concentrated energy as a stream of energy beam heading straight towards the Knight. Yuki even added some of his own energy into it as well. The Knight barely dodged the attack and the energy blast instantaneously punched a hole, and on the outside, the pilgrims were wondering what on earth is happening inside the Mother as the Demoness, and by extension, her army, had not moved an inch in the longest period. And then, that's when the Mother's chest suddenly exploded and a green energy beam burst out and drilling a hole on her chest.

Upon seeing that, Andy was alarmed and quickly realized there's a battle going on in there. He tried to get up but grunted back in pain. Yuki had really done him in. He don't think he can move properly for at least 48 hours. "Damn… he really showed me no mercy…"

Meanwhile, the Black Knight began to realize his early advantage of aerial combat is rapidly diminishing. This aerial battle is severely limited within the confines of the Mother's insides. It was further proven when, as he deflect many of the whip attacks, 2 or 3 whips still managed to pass through his own Hyakku Shiki defenses and hit his green wings. One of the swords that composed his wings cracked under pressure. The Knight moved away and to his shock, Lowe appeared on his flank with another booming Kamikaze and swung his glowing hot blade to the Knight's neck. The Knight blocked the attack, if only momentarily and he was thrown off by several hundred meters until he was slammed to the fleshy walls of the Mother's insides. The Knight grunted and for a moment he faltered due to the pain but remained where he is catch his breath. But that momentarily pause cost the Knight dearly.

Yuki seized this chance. The moment the Knight regained his bearings, he was enveloped by whirring after images of Yuki's Quadra Whip. Definitely no escape this time and the Knight quickly crossed his swords and closed down his wings. The Knight was subjected to a brutal whipping from Yuki. The Knight still managed to move away from that death spot, but Yuki did not stop for a moment and intensify his attack. Wave after wave of the Beam Whip attack shower him one after another, until finally, one whiplash tore apart one sword off his wings, disintegrating it to nothingness. With the defense pried open, one opening allowed another wave to come in and this time, it's completely unstoppable. The attack tore his elegant black and gold armor to scrap within seconds, forcing him to crash land on the top of the tower. His armor in shambles and his green sword wings in pieces, barely forming the shape of jagged and horribly chipped swords. The Knight was clearly injured, and before he can do anything, Lowe zoomed across the sky, diving dead vertical and was already right in front of him, preparing to deal the final blow with a stab to his heart.

The Knight used what's left of his sword wings and his twin swords to block the incoming attack. It came with the force of a meteor strike.

More than enough force to send the Knight and Lowe plummeting down through the tower, breaking through several floors. However, the shock caused several synapses that suspend the tower to be cut off. Now there were only a few synapses left, and the Tower is in a dangerously precarious state.

The Knight and Lowe fell through several floors until the two finally stopped on the floor where Kira and Lacus were in. Lowe and the Knight locked gaze for a moment as the Knight struggled under the pressure of Lowe's sword nearly piercing his heart. Both of his swords were on the verge of breaking. His whole body is in pure pain of having his back smashed through several layers of floor. And yet, he still managed to somehow summon the strength needed to kick Lowe away.

He rolled to the side, avoiding follow on attack. A quick scan on his surroundings and the Knight suddenly recognized the place. This is the place where he massacred the Warlocks. He's back to where the fight began. But that means…

He looked around and saw Lacus, covered in blood… and… The Knight frowned: There's Lacus, there's one Exorcist, there's the bodies of the warlocks he butchered early on, there's the Orb they were using… then where's…

"Looking for _me?_"

The Knight turned around and came face to face with Kira.

…donning the Red Kurenai Shiki…

…and he's as good as _new_.

Kira swing his sword at unbelievably blinding speed and the Knight could barely dodge it. This time, one of his already battered swords was cut cleanly in two. The knight looked at the broken sword. The stump was red hot. But he's more particularly surprised of the fact that Kira's chest was as good as new. Last time they fought, he literally carved his chest open. But now… they look as good as new. It was as if he was never injured before… wait… the Knight blinked several times. When did he carve that chest? How did he carve that chest? And what wound? Did he ever carve that chest? The Knight felt a slight headache and clasped his head. If he had carved a man's chest… he would know… right?

And then, as if it wasn't enough trouble, something else came down, and that something is Ray Yuki. Yuki looked at Kira and he looked as if he was never injured safe for blood on his face coming endlessly from his nostrils and eye. Well… he had never been injured have he? Wait… what?

W-Whatever the case, this is really bad. Ray Yuki, Lowe Guele… and now Kage the Black Devil is back to full strength. Even if he grew extra arms and legs, or even run to the ends of the earth and he still won't survive this. Knowing this, the Black Knight dropped his weapons and resigned to his defeat. **"Go on. Take my head."**

"Not yet." Kira barked. "Not yet. First, you're going to do a few things. Like giving Lord Yuki his heart back. Then a few questions about your boss… then you'll have my permission to die."

"**Tall order." **The Knight tucked his head down. **"…but I'll tell you something. Lord Ray Yuki is amongst the most powerful creation my master had ever created. But, as you can imagine, that also makes him the most dangerous double headed sword. And my master… well… he's quite the coward."**

Kira frowned, but then he quickly caught on. But Lowe had not. "What do you mean?"

"**You think he'll create something like a Lifeless Lord… without an 'off switch'?"**

And Yuki screamed in agony the next second and fell on all fours, clutching his chest. **"Gyaargh… GaaAAAAAAAAAAHHRGHHH!"**

Lowe quickly realized this is the Knight's doing. He lifted Gerbera and attempted to stop the Knight from doing anymore damage. But before he can bring his sword, something wrapped around his sword and stopped it mid swing. Lowe looked angrily to his back. It was Yuki. He used his Quadra Whip to catch his Gerbera. "What are you doing?"

"**I'm… I'm not in control… I… I can't…" **

Lowe's eyes widened in shock.

Against his will, Yuki yanked his whip and pulled Lowe back violently. The Junk guild Chief rolled in the air for several spins and then landed on his back with a violent thud. But before he can even land, Yuki unleashed several dozen whippings on Lowe. 'oh shit…'

Blood sprayed from Lowe's battered body as Yuki ruthlessly flayed him down.

Kira quickly reacted and charged towards the Black Knight, ramming him to the ground. "Stop this… or I'll kill you slowly, I swear to God."

"**It's not me… it's out of my hands." **The Black Knight was telling the truth.

"Lord Shadow!" Gino screeched as he pointed at what's coming.

Yuki roared and swing his whips around, preparing for a very big indiscriminate attack to everything!

Kira roared and performed a Shunshin that brought him right in front of Yuki. Kira took a moment to grunt as blood trickled out of his overstressed bloodied Right Eye and he glared to Yuki, still under the thrall of the puppeteer. For some reason, Yuki didn't try to stop him, and then Kira did something the Lifeless Lord never expected: he shoved his fist through his chest, punching through his armor with sheer brute force. But Yuki did not say anything. **"It's no use Kira. There's only an empty cadaver down there."**

Kira glared intensely at Yuki's chest… Yuki quickly noted Kira's peculiar right eye. It was reading something that he cannot perceive. Kira's hand tilted and rummaged Yuki's chest… it was as if he's searching for something. He found it and Kira yanked it out. To outward bystanders, it looked as if Kira simply yanked out nothing but a bloodied mess… but to Kira… he pulled out certain circuits… At that point, blood bursting out of his nose and his right eye was bleached red. And then…

Kira looked at Yuki, and all the sudden, his body is surrounded by hundreds of afterimages of Yuki's whip.

"**Time's up." **Yuki nodded meaningfully to Kira.

Kira nodded in understanding. "…do it." And he smiled sinisterly.

The Black Knight's eyes widened when he heard the word from Kira. Regrettably, he was too late to understand what's coming.

In an instant, Kira was completely battered by Yuki's Quadra Whip. Blood splattered everywhere as Yuki's whip was bathed in Kira's blood.

But that's exactly what Kira and Yuki had wanted. **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWRR!" **Yuki viciously continued his attack and purposefully swing his blood laced whip haphazardly to EVERY direction, attacking and destroying everything indiscriminately. Hundreds of the whips' afterimages became thousands. Thousands became hundreds of thousands. The whip went everywhere, obliterating and slicing everything that gets in their way down to even the smallest pebble, causing untold destruction to the surrounding. This includes smashing the Warlock Dark Tower inside out, engulfing the people inside it-which includes obliterating all the dead bodies of the warlocks, even devastating the last remaining synapses that held the building aloft, and, more importantly: the Orb which the Warlocks were using in their enchantments were pierced multiple times by a multitude of whip lashes, until it finally shattered and vanished without a trace.

When Yuki finally stop, he quickly fell to his knees, clutching his chest. And then a scream. Louder and more ear splitting than anything they've ever heard resounded allover the place. And yet, it was also a silent scream. No sound can be heard. The scream was not on their ears, it boomed straight inside their heads. If anything, it was so horrifying, so pain filled that they are in no danger of forgetting that scream anytime soon.

Outside, the Mother was frozen in a state where her multitude eyeballs went completely blank and dark, and her mouth was left open ajar. Apparently, that internal scream came from her. The last howls of pain from a demon whose mind was destroyed beyond recovery.

Yuki clutched his chest even harder, as if holding it in pain. And yet, in spite of all that… he was _laughing._ **"H…HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

The Black Knight looked at the laughing Yuki in disbelief. Not because the Undead Lord was laughing. No. But because he also saw the barely conscious Kira was smiling. The tower resembled a Swiss cheese at this point and it's rapidly crumbling. It was only being held aloft by but a few synapses that were lucky enough to escape Yuki's onslaught. But these synapses were no longer pulsing and they can't support the tower's weight, even if it's just what's left of the said tower.

But they ignored all that. The Black Knight glared at Kira and Yuki. **"…the Mother's mind…"**

"…so…" Kira moaned painfully, but in satisfaction. "So I was right. THAT's how **they **control the Mother. Made a puppet out of her. An incomprehensibly powerful puppet, but still a puppet. The Mother's… mind… you say? Heh." That explain a LOT of things. They were fighting a giant mindless monster which was under control of these warlocks. Somehow, they managed to find a way to imprison the mother's mind in that Orb, and then they controlled it, and by extension, they controlled the Genma. That is, until… the Black Knight butchered them wholesale.

"**That orb is a portable Reality Marble."** Yuki explained. **"The Reality marble held her mind trapped. She's just like a soulless golem that can be controlled at whim. Anyone who can control that orb will control the mother. But… I've killed it." **Yuki lifted the Quadra Whip, laced in Kira's blood. Kira's Genma Killing blood. Even a Genma Demoness mind won't survive a genma slaying whip unscratched. **"The thing about whips… is that sometimes… if they aren't used right… it can cause a LOT of property damage. Especially when it was done inside a Genma Demon, and when the weapon itself is laced with Genma Slaying property. Now this thing is just an empty mindless doll." **A body cannot live without a mind. It holds true for human… and demons as well.

"**You two… planned this?" **The Black Knight looked at the two masterminds in disbelief.

"The whole… shebang…" Kira chuckled weakly. "I'll leave all the details to your imagination. Not all of it worked as we had hoped anyway."

"**But we did manage it with a few… interesting bonuses…" **Yuki grinned behind his helmet. **"Like my Boy finally understanding what he can really do with his bloodline limit." **Yuki rubbed his chest… and he can feel his supposedly inexistent heart beating. His connection with his master was cut (and to his delight, he can just imagine his pissed off expressions), and now, with the Mother's mind was killed off… the enslaving will is also gone. There's no more thirst for blood or craving for flesh… now it's just… him. **"And now… I'm FREE. You have any idea what that means?"**

"**It means I need a different bargaining chip."** It was then Kira and Yuki came to realize what the Knight had meant as bargaining chip: Lacus… and Gino.

Kira twitched. Did he do this during the chaos of Yuki's rampage?

The two seem unconscious. But at the present they were being completely encased in a separate diamond like structure made of green energy palettes, held suspended in the air. **"I encased them inside these barriers because the Master wants the girl alive and unspoiled. And then there's the case where you, My lord, rampage haphazardly with your whip, smashing everything to smithereens. Just couldn't let them be destroyed by a stray shot."**

As he said this, one of the synapse that held the tower break off and the tower budged down violently, and a large portion of the structure fell off to the abyss… no sound of it crashing. God knows what becomes of it.

The Black Knight generated his green wings and began to fly to the air. He flicked both of his fingers and the two green constructs with people inside it were also lifted up with him and floated just directly beneath his hands. It was obvious he intend to leave with the two, with Gino to replace Kira seeing that he can't lay a finger on Kira with Yuki protecting him like a father lion protecting his cub.

"…W… WAIT…" Lowe, who was battered by Yuki's earlier rampaging attacks tried to get up, but it was no use. Fortunately his second dose of whipping was done with the Quadra Whip that has been laced with Kira's blood, so he's in no danger of being infected, but technically; he's still got whipped. TWICE! His wounds are anything but light. "Don't you… dare… touch… her… Leave her… HERE! She's… my… CLIENT!"

"**Not anymore. I'm sorry…. But I'm afraid I had to leave with them." **And just as the tower was about to collapse completely, the Knight zoomed upward with his two packages securely in his arms, and in an instant, the Knight and his Packages changed into a blurring zigzagging green light.

The tower is on the verge of collapsing completely.

Kira gritted his teeth and ignored all his injuries as he slammed his fist to the floor, and then pushed himself up with great difficulty. When he saw how easily the Knight snatched the two so easily right in front of his nose, he never felt angrier all his life. His body felt so heavy, but he can still move… though he doubted if he can fight at this point.

Yuki saw Kira still wanting to fight even with that much injury. He smiled beneath his helmet and then he roared: **"METEOR!"**

Outside, Yuki's super chariot, the Meteor, literally roared back to life. Its 4 enormous horses whined and roared as they dashed to the sky with the Super Chariot Meteor in tow. Wailing souls of the damned screamed out of their hooves and went ahead of the steeds, creating a road made of their very own spectral bodies. The spectral corpse road hardened into a mish mash of thorns when the steeds' hoofs made contact with the road, and they quickly disperse into spirits again once Meteor's wheel had left them. Thus how the Meteor Chariot literally rode in the sky, courtesy of the Genma mutation.

The Meteor quickly went inside the Mother, plowed through everything that gets in its way until it finally smashed through the fleshy wall and headed straight into the crumbling tower. With another loud crash, the Meteor came charging in straight into the Warlocks' room, where Kira, Yuki and Lowe currently at. The tremor when the Meteor smashed through the tower simply accelerated the tower's collapse, with many more of its pieces falling to the abyss.

Kira looked at the super chariot. "Good. Lord Yuki, I'll get Lowe out of here while you-"

"**Kira… nothing's faster than Meteor in full throttle. And other than me, you're the only one who knew how to operate it as well as I do. I've set them up to follow your command as if they were mine."**

Kira paused for a moment and looked at Yuki, wondering what he meant. "I don't understand. Why don't YOU chase him! You can catch up with him, you can probably stop him…"

"**Kira… I've destroyed the Mother's mind, releasing her control from every Genma in this sector. Do you know what that means?"**

"I guess that means you're no longer under her thrall?"

"**High breed genmas are capable of greater independence, but we're still slaved to the Mother's will. And now that will have been destroyed… Now I'm not even sure what we are anymore." **Yuki was referring to himself and the Other Inferno Knights down there. **"We're still dead. That's something that can no longer be changed. But… for the first time in the years of our enthrallment… we are free. And by that I mean: we are **_**truly**_** free. We no longer thirst for blood… or crave any flesh. We're just… us." **

"I still fail to see…"

"**I'm sure at this very moment, the low level Genmas like Hunters and Hulks have gone out of control without Guidance. Without the Mother… or whoever controlling her to take charge, they'll rampage uncontrollably killing and destroying everything in their way. And that is very dangerous, no matter how you slice it. And the pilgrim survivors out there won't stand a chance if the Genma went crazy, even with Shadowforged weapons." **Yuki moved to the main point. **"High Breed Genmas like me and the Inferno Knights are capable of limited control of the Genmas. Not as strong as the Mother, but we are her control proxies. She control us, and we control the demons… that's the way it **_**used**_** to be. Now… it's not the same anymore. We… are the only ones who can control these Genmas. Do you understand?"**

Kira's starting to see where this is going. Yuki had to stay behind to control the Genmas. Even the Mother must be in comatose state to devote her attention to control the Inferno Knights, a 'mere' High breed Genma like Yuki would be overwhelmed like nothing else. "Okay… I get it." And so Kira boarded the Meteor. Yes. This is his chance. If Yuki can control the Genmas, he can secure the Pilgrims' safety. He will no longer be needed and if… ONCE he rescued Lacus from that Knight… his job will be over. "…this is… goodbye… I guess…"

"**Sa**ve her." Yuki smiled.

"Eh?"

"For some reason I can't understand myself, I have a feeling that your fate and hers are inextricably bound. I don't know what, but I have a feeling that, for good, or ill, you should save her."

Kira couldn't imagine what kind of bond that could develop between the two. It's just that, every time he saw her, all he can think about is only the 10,001 ways of which she'll make his life Miserable with a capital M. It's also true that he can't stomach just leaving her be in the hands of a genocidal maniac. Yeah. Like he's one to talk. "…someday… I'll come back here."

Yuki looked at Kira.

"Someday I'll come back here… and I will KILL you all. I will kill every creature on this island. I promise."

"I'll be waiting."

Kira turned his attention to the Meteor. The Throne aside, he saw a few widgets inside the chariot, some levers and other stuff. Some of them, mutation notwithstanding, look strangely familiar. "Hey… isn't this…"

"Yes. The Modification Athrun made into the Meteor when you two rode it. Normally it needs 6 people to operate the chariot efficiently, and you two designed it so that the chariot can be controlled by one."

"I was under the impression you would've had it removed."

"Why would I? Damn useful and saved my life a few times. A little problem with the speed though. The Horses were trained to carry 6 people, now they need only to carry only 1. You can just about imagine how fast ride it will be. So for the love of God, please don't smash any more buildings!"

"In my defense, that was Athrun on the helm. Now… let's see if I still remember…" Kira pulled one lever, and the cannons on the wheels rotated and fired rapidly one after another, causing bigger destruction on the already crumbling tower. "Um… no. Maybe… this one?" Kira pulled another lever, and the thick wheels split up, revealing multiple small flaming barrels lining up the tires in a zigzag pattern, and one of them fired a stream of flame forward.

"Hey, I didn't know that one."

"No, no… uh…" Kira maybe a genius strategist, but when it comes to technology… he fall a bit short… that's Athrun's department… even the fused Genma on the Meteor chariot sweat dropped. "DAMN IT! Which ones are the forward cannon?"

"Kira."

"Yes?"

"The two biggest levers in front of you."

Kira saw the levers in question. "Oh. Yes, now I remember." He pulled both levers, and with a thunderous roar, the two frontal cannon fired and blasted a huge hole right in front of the Meteor. "Alright. HYAH!"

The Horses whined and once again took the sky and with that the Meteor speeding out of the tower on a road made of thorns. A form of mutation from Genma. Kinda useful since it practically allowed the ground vehicle to fly, in a fashion. Likewise, Yuki also grabbed Lowe and jumped out. Soon, the last strand of the synapse that held the tower finally broke, and the dark structure fell to the abyss as Kira looked on.

Kira gave one last look and then rode through the hole, within minutes, Kira had blasted his way out of the Mother and zoomed away at incredible speed.

**0000000000**

The Knight zoomed across the entire breadth of Junius at absurd speed. The many days it took for Kira and the Pilgrimage to reach the 4th sanctuary, he covered the distance in mere minutes. "It shouldn't be long now…"

Until suddenly, he caught the sound of a whistling.

'**What's that sound?'**

The whistling grew louder and louder… at the last moment the knight looked back and realized what that is: a pair of cannon shots heading his way!

The cannon shots missed him by the inches; the shockwave turbulence of the cannonballs' flight knocked him off balance. **"Wha… What was that?"**

The answer came in form of a giant chariot flying towards him atop a road of thorns in sky.

"**Yuki's… Meteor? Are you kidding me?"**

"KORAAAAAAAAAA!" Kira roared as the horses charged forward at unbelievable speed, all the while Kira fired the main forward cannon again. The Knight once again barely dodged the cannon shot to his left. "TURN LEFT!" the whole chariot drift-turned to the left, and the right side faced the Knight as it drifted towards the Knight. Kira speedily switched the next lever, and the cannons on the Meteor's right wheel began to fire rapidly, one shot after another as it closed the distance between them.

The Knight had to use his green wings to block the shots and can do nothing as the wheel of Meteor finally hammered him down to the ground, generating a crater upon his crash landing. At the same time, the barriers that lock Gino and Lacus shattered and Kira managed to catch the two. Kira put Gino and Lacus in different compartments of the chariot. "Guard them!"

The genma Knights fused on the chariot nodded obediently. Meanwhile, Kira directed the Meteor Chariot to the ground and quickly landed, after which he headed straight towards the downed Knight.

The Knight realized Kira intend to run him over.

"FIRE EVERYTHING!" By everything, it means every weapon on board that can be pointed forward: the main gun, the Lancer Knight and the archer Knight throw their spears and shoot their bolts. The Knight was practically outgunned and was forced to defend with his wings. But Kira has no intention of simply raining him with shots.

As expected, moments later the Meteor run him through and the four horses that pulled the Meteor trample him under their hoofs, followed swiftly by the steamrolling wheels. At that moment Kira pulled another lever, and the flamethrowers on the tires activated and turned the wheel into a flaming wheel that roast-rolled the downed Knight. Once he passed through him, the chariot stopped, leaving a trail of fire behind it and Kira take a look at his opponent.

The Knight was completely battered and was set on fire. But the Knight somehow managed to put it down with minimal injuries. His cape was burnt out as was the green feather decoration on his spaulders and the many parts of his black armor. The Knight gasped and panted. One more run like that and he's dead. But that speed… that incredible inhuman speed and acceleration! It even managed to overtake him when he was flying at full throttle, even when he had a massive head start! There's no way he can hope to dodge that!

Kira also came to that same conclusion and charged again. The ground rumbled immensely under the awesome charge of the Chariot as if there's a localized earthquake coming his way.

"…" The Knight collapsed to his knees. He's just too injured to dodge that charge now… The Meteor rapidly closed the distance, and the Knight resigned himself to fate and closed his eyes. '…with this… it's over for me…'

The Steeds' hoofs were just seconds away…

And then, all the sudden, a black aura exploded out of every chink of the Knight's armor.

The Knight stomped his feet to the ground, cracking it as the Knight nailed himself in. The Knight let out an inhuman roar and punched both of his fists forward.

Upon seeing that, Kira knew right away what's about to happen and quickly grabbed Lacus and Gino.

And just like that, 2.5 tons of a super chariot charging in excess speed of 250 km/hour suddenly went to a full complete stop.

The Knight stopped the charging super chariot by its main cannon barrels with his _bare hands_. The cannons were pulverized on collision and horribly bent to a useless contoured steel pipe. Seeing that the main cannons were fused to the yokes, and the yokes were fused to the undead Horse constructs, the destruction of the main cannons also obliterated the horses. The Chariot's car, still carrying the momentum from the fast charge was thrown upward when the horses stopped, flipping it to ruin, exposing its underside. Its occupants, if they weren't fused to the said chariot, were thrown sky high, the rest were squeezed flat by the sheer weight of the Chariot.

The said occupants: Kira in his Kurenai Shiki carrying an unconscious Gino in one hand and Lacus in the other were in the air as Kira managed to jump up at the last moment. Kira's eyes widened upon seeing how the Knight just stopped the charging Meteor in such a way. A little quick thinking and Kira threw Gino and Lacus to the sky and readied a Gurren sword… his last one for the day.

Target: the magazine of the chariot containing all the shots and gunpowder on its exposed underbelly.

Kira fired the gurren shahadou at the magazine area on the chariot's underbelly, igniting its contents due to the sheer heat of the slash.

A second later, the Meteor exploded in a massive, towering conflagration, completely engulfing the Black Knight, whereas Kira, pushed by the explosion, dashed up and caught Lacus and Gino before flying away from the explosion.

Kira crash landed a few meters away from the explosion zone. Kira gasped for breath and fell to his knees as the Kurenai Shiki coat vanished and reverted back to a greyed out Shiki. She's out of power. Completely. And so is her master. Not to mention all his injuries finally took its toll on him. The one on his right eye and his head were the most severe… among other things.

Kira looked at the blazing inferno of the Meteor. Lacus said all exemplars had been destroyed but one, including the blueprints. Now, the Meteor Super Chariot is officially gone.

And then, Kira's eyes caught something. "No… freakin… way…"

A black figure walked out of the flames. The Black Knight was a few shades darker… but he's very much alive… and there's something else. First, the Knight is engulfed in a mysterious black aura that distorted his form. The visor of his dented helmet glows red. He generated a new set of swords to be his new wings. His green broadsword wings turned into sleeker and longer pink long swords, with purple runic figures on its surface. And the swords, which initially were flat smooth broadswords suddenly, became more demonic with the addition of a few hooks pointing forward, sprouting out of the edges of the swords. But above all, what disturb Kira the most: a black menacing aura emanated from every chink of his armor.

This feeling… this black aura… it resembles something… or rather… it felt familiar to him… somehow… But it's weird… last time he felt this kind of aura… it didn't come from anyone… it came from himself… Kira was suddenly reminded back to that feeling he once had… during the slaughter of the Bladebane Infiltrators… during his insanity as the Dark Knight… that black… all encompassing emotion… it felt very similar… But… Kira didn't feel any bloodlust or murderous intent. It's different, but it's also the same…

Kira's train of thought was cut when the Black Knight approached him.

Kira tried to stand up, but he couldn't. His wounds were that bad. With no other option, Kira crawled his way toward Lacus, shielding her with his body.

The Knight continued to close in on him and extended his hand forward.

Suddenly, Kira felt angry. Very angry. So now he's going to kill him? "DO IT! COME ON! DO IT! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Something burst out of Kira. Just a minuscule pulse, but the Knight stopped. The Knight eyed Kira more closely, tilting his head. But then, he backed away, outstretched his wings, and just like that, he suddenly took to the sky, leaving a trail of darkness in his flight, and then he just… vanished.

Kira looked up to the dark sky, completely dumbfounded. 'What… what the hell is this all about?' Kira panted, but he dare not relax his vigilance. He looked around the area. It's completely a no man's land. He really had no idea where he is. But, judging by the 7 pillars of light so far in the distance, he's very far away. Yuki weren't kidding when he said the Meteor was fast. That thing was a literal speed devil! Everything just blurred and Kira has no idea where he was going or how far he went … only that he was chasing the Knight… _here._

"**K… Kira…"**

Kira gasped and turned around to see who it was. It was a Genma knight. One that was fused to the Meteor until now. His lower half was blown off along with the rest of the chariot, and both of his arms were gone as well.

"Who…?"

"**It's… me…"**

Kira's eyes widened. "Lord Yuki?"

The knight nodded. Hundreds of miles away, Ray Yuki, together with the Pilgrim survivors and the Inferno Knights, were gathered together on a platform at the base of the 4th Sanctuary. _'What happened? How's it going?'_ Yuki closed his eyes, concentrating as he talked to Kira through the Genma Knight he controlled telepathically in front of Kira.

"I… I…" Kira looked at the unconscious Lacus… and Gino. "I'm half dead…" Kira quickly added. "…dead tired."

Yuki/the Genma Knight chuckled. **"How's Lacus? And that Exorcist?"**

"Lacus' fine… unconscious… but fine. The Exorcist… Gino's okay too. The Meteor's toast. Literally." Kira grunted. "Still… tell Lamia I'll bring her sister right back, even if I have drag her sorry ass all the way there." Kira tried to stand up but it was no good. He's totally spent.

Yuki, via the Genma Knight, looked at Kira's condition. **"Take it easy soldier. Those wounds are anything but light." **Then the Genma Knight looked at the surroundings. **"You're in the shore area… that's 400 miles from here… it's gonna take while for you to come back here without Meteor."**

"Hogwash! I'll just charge Shiki for a while and then I'll fly straight back there with Kurenai Shiki. Just tell her to wait there!"

Lamia looked at the former Hakutenkun talking to Kira via the telepathically controlled Genma Knight. That is to say Yuki didn't utter any word out loud, and so Lamia had no idea of what the two are talking about. "Where's he? Where's Lacus-nee-sama?"

"They're all okay. But he's injured. Badly. And the Meteor's destroyed." Yuki's explanation brought a brief relief on Lamia's face when she heard her sister's okay.

"Can't he just fly here?" Andy asked.

"No. He's completely out. Shiki needs to be recharged. And that's gonna take a while, I think." Yuki frowned. _'Speaking of which, wher_**e's the black knight?"**

"He's… gone." Kira blurted.

"**You killed him?"**

"No… he was _playing_ with me I rammed the Meteor to his face at full throttle and then… I'm not sure what happened. He was suddenly engulfed in this black aura and his power went over the rooftop: he stopped the Meteor with his bare hands. I repeat: his _bare-fucking-hands._ I barely escaped with my life here."

"**How?"**

"I don't know. After I blew up Meteor's payload on his face, he still kept on coming… and then he just stood there… then took off without a word."

Yuki frowned in deep thought. He looked at Lowe and the spiky haired man just tilted his head and nodded meaningfully. "I see…"

"How are things on your end?" Kira asked.

"**We're d**_oing okay.'_ Yuki nodded in assurance. On their end, the Inferno Knights had finally regain control of themselves. Like Yuki, with the controlling will of the Mother destroyed, their humanity finally returned as the demonic control was lifted of their soul. _'We have a lot of things to sort out but…' _

The Inferno Knights moved again… but this time… it's different.

"**Eh? Wh… What happened?" **Ace flabbergasted and looked around. Life and sanity returned to his eyes.

"**Ashford! Richard! Can you please tell me what's going on?" **One of the Inferno knights asked his colleague.

"**I don't know… I felt like I just woke up from a very long nightmare…"**

"**I remember I ate a… child… oh God… what have I done?" **

"**It was a nightmare for all of us." **It was Brera. **"However… it's very much for real."**

The Pilgrims were also as confused as they can get. When the Inferno Knights start moving again, they thought they'll have a nasty fight on their hands. They got another thing coming: the Inferno knights were still… well… burning… obviously they're still undead. But now, they seem lucid. For one thing, they start talking to each other like a normal human.

Yuki smiled. The Inferno knights were talking and discussing about something. Just the fact that they're actually talking and even compare opinions… discussing the future… that's something no undead are capable of doing in. They truly are free at last. _'We're ok_**ay here. We… We are **_**free.**_**"**

"I see…" Kira sighed in relief and finally, for the first time ever, he can lie down and relax. Kira sheathed his sword back, resting his battered body. "So… what now? Now that you're free from the demon's control maybe you can put that new freedom to a good use." Kira smiled. "You once said the Inferno Knights tried to use their newfound undead powers to aid the living. Maybe now, with the Mother's nothing but a hunk of mindless… thing… you'll have a better shot at it."

Yuki nodded. **"Yeah. You maybe right. We may hit bullseye this time. But…" **Yuki looked at the Inferno knights. His brethren in undeath. Even after all these decades their spirit is still there. And now they're remembering every atrocity committed by their hands. That's gonna be tough to deal with. **"We'll take our time. After everything that has been happening, what we need… is time to get our bearings right again." **

"I suppose so." Kira nodded in understanding. No. Really. Kira truly understand how these Knights must feel. The Inferno Knights massacred their own kind under the thrall of another. No more different than Kira who killed his own kind. The difference being, they cannot control themselves when they do so, while Kira was doing it on his own accord. In a sense, that makes him an even worse monster than these Knights. "I still don't get how did the 'Master' created you. I mean… did the Mother created you or did He?"

"**It's a bit of both, I think." **Yuki frowned. **"The 'Master' came here some time back. He's been doing this for a long time but not from the beginning. Inferno Knights were already around way back during the first Pilgrimage, they were the standard template. He merely… 'perfected' the design. He took the knowledge from Mother after he imprisoned her and then began doing his own work. When he get to me… let's just say he tried to create something new."**

"Well we kicked his lapdog's arse. That ought to get his attention."

"**Granted. Or he's just distracted enough with something else that he decided to, for now, to clean up all loose ends to remove suspicions. Which is why he sent the Black Knight, to wipe out all of his accomplices so that we can't trace things back to him. I doubt he suspected that the **_**dead**_** would spill the beans on him. Still…"**

"Still?"

"**I'm not even sure if he's truly the mastermind behind all his work. I'm not sure if he really is in charge… or did the Mother… or the true source of the Mother merely used him as an unwilling and unknowing puppet ruler of the dead. At times I see him working, he was in trance… I'm not sure that was really him who's working… or… something **_**else**_**."**

"The Mother…"

"**We've destroyed her minds… dealt the demons more damage than anything that has ever been done… but… remember, the Mother is just a fragment. A little piece of a greater whole. And that whole is still waiting out there, on the other side." **

"You know…" Kira started. "I think I finally understand."

"**Ye**s?"

"I think I finally understand why the Genmas always attacked the Pilgrims that came here." Kira frowned. "…it's because… in part… they knew what the Purification really are… what the Pilgrimage is really all about. They knew. And in desperation they try to stop us. Tried to warn us in some way. We never listened. And the Genmas used that… and made them a perfect cannon fodder and a wall of flesh. A real scary wall of flesh that block us from seeing the truth."

"**72 years of countless souls damned for eternity. All because of that one lie spread by the demons."** Yuki closed his eyes, remembering Lennore's discovery on their second return. To say it was a shocker would be an understatement. **"The human in me was horrified. The strategist in me can't help to be held in awe by their genius. For 72 years they've build an army, and when it's finally too late, a gigantic army is waiting for the ultimate demon to wake up. You should leave, Kira. You know the truth. And better yet, you have a chance to spread it. Leave this place Kira. And some day, tell the world the truth. Let them know what this place is all about."**

"Yeah. That's the plan. But I'm not the only one who knew it." Kira chuckled nervously as he glanced to his side, looking at Lacus, still lying down unconscious, as if she was sleeping. "And I'm not sure I should be the one to do it."

"**Ah."** Yuki sighed. Right. Kira's in the Alliance now. Rather than spread it around, Alliance HQ would've wanted him to shut up. That should score a few hundred more Advanced Kills.

"Not that I'll shut up about it. One day… maybe." Kira nodded. "In a better day. But, as you say: right now what they need is time to get their mind right. As it is, Zaft have enough trouble with the living. Adding in the dead into it will be just… too much… I guess? I mean… I want to destroy Zaft one day, but… I don't think they need this. Not yet anyway."

Yuki sighed. Kira wanted to destroy Zaft, nothing he say can change that now. Not after he saw what happened to his boy. Seeing that, and it makes him wonder what the HELL has he been doing all this time? Did he, lennore, and countless other brave men and women sacrifice their lives, their existence all for the sake of these… these maniacs? Zaft DO need a wakeup call. A wake up call named The Black Devil. **"Kira. That ability of yours." **Yuki looked at Kira's left eye. **"I see… so that's how you do it. Tearing apart the Reality Marble from the inside… healing your chest… restoring my heart…"**

"Put it simply… My eyes… have the ability to see and interact with the laws of Cause and Effect… specifically, the Causes of Effect. I can interact with… let's call it a record which notes down every event that are happening in the universe. Though… due to recent events, I've only been able to see only about… half of it."

"**Record of the Universe… the Akashic Record?"**

Kira confirmed it with a nod. "I can interact with the record by… say… erasing the Record of a certain cause that made an effect happened… I can make it as if they never happened… or never existed at all." Kira forced a grin, but soon stop because his eye and head is still hurting like hell. "I torn apart the foundations that make up the Reality marble… destroying the origin and caused the Space to collapse and vanish."

"**Destroying the Record pertaining to the Cause of your injury made the effect that is the injury itself vanished… making it as if you were never injured at all… even the perpetrator of the Cause lose memory of ever having done the act…"**

"When I restored your heart… I saw the Record on the empty cadavers pertains to the effect of how you were being magically enslaved by that heart. So I erased that record…"

"**And then I bet the Cause Record in my cadavers pertain to the effect of me missing my heart. You erased that record… and…" **Yuki grab hold of his chest and he can feel his heart beating a mile a minute. Yuki swallowed a gulp. What kind of power is that? **"Never. Use it. Again. You hear me? That power is dangerous. I don't know what sort of quirk the Gods were playing, giving you something that dangerous. But that's a power, no human should've wielded. But remember: the greater the power you possess, he greater the sacrifice it demands. I don't think bleeding eyes and nosebleeds are all it'll demand out of you. And I'm not sure I want to know just how high the cost can get. So let's not up the stakes. Don't use it again. You hear me boy?" **

"I know. You're just about the second person who told me that. The other one was some… ghost…"

"**Ghost?"** Yuki blinked in confusion. His boy running around with the strangest companies. And speaking of company… **"Whatever the case, with your current 'outfit' Kira, you really shouldn't be using that power of yours too often."**

"With this sort of headache and risk of brain hemorrhage? Ha, ha, hah. Not a chance. Not… Not a chance." Kira grasped his bleeding left eye. In truth, Kira was never more terrified. He learned that the more records he altered, or in this case, erased, the more severe the backlash will be. And those nosebleed and bleeding eyes… he had a feeling they're nothing but small change. If he make more drastic changes… more radical alterfication… and making something vanish from existence… back then he only removed abstract things and artificial constructs: the Reality marble, the mortal injuries on his chest… When he returned Yuki's heart he thought his left eye was really going to pop.

But that's just it. And that's the punch line: he had gone so far as to erase something as if they never happened… and _all _he get from it is a head splitting headache (which he suspects came from damaged sections of his brain) and some bleeding eye. If he pushed farther… if he's prepared to make an even bigger sacrifice… what could he accomplish?

What if… the target of this power… is…? The more Kira think about it, the more horrified the boy of what he could've done. "Don't worry. I don't think I want to use this thing…" Kira nodded but he didn't say a word. He's shivering in fright. This thing he has was just HALF as powerful. He had given up the other half to Jorm. The thought of what it's like when his eye went active when it's in full set… "…I swear." Kira muttered loud enough for Yuki to hear. Kira wanted to say in full: I swear on my life I will never use it again. But something felt weird on his throat that Kira couldn't utter the rest of the sentence.

Yuki sighed and simply nodded. Kira's terrified of that power… the potential of how much destruction it can yield if used wrongly. That fear should be enough so that he won't get funny ideas. **"And about your outfit… 7****th**** Division is tough."**

Kira turned to Yuki, noting the change of subject. He needed that anyway.

"**Yes. 7****th**** Division is formed, as you already know, of militia. Basically, you're using a poorly assembled civilians turned to soldier overnight. The Alliance used the Militia in great numbers as meat shield. They are pretty expendable, and the Alliance wouldn't want to skimp money on training or arming them. They'll just pay them enough to come, and fight, eat once a day, and then get butchered pretty quick. And make no mistake… they won't hesitate to sacrifice all of your men if it meant they can achieve their goal."**

"That's why I trained them."

"**And they worked like wonders. I know. I've read your memory from the Doppelganger. Throwing them straight from the boilers (Bladebane) into the roasters (Fire Knights and Exorcists) was a good idea. Raww was a… good 'teacher'."**

"Teacher." Kira repeated the word.

"**Many of our commanders had a critical flaw that I've tried, and failed, to rectify: in their books, they held nothing but contempt and no respect to militia, none whatsoever. In their mind, Militia is nothing more but glorified undisciplined farmers with broomsticks and pitchforks. And that's a weakness."**

"Weakness?"

'_Pride. Pride's a weakness. Mix it with a little bit of arrogance and you get yourself a nice recipe of making an idiot out of any pompous, overly decorated high ranking generals.'_ Yuki scratched his head. His medium cannot though. _'Raww is one of the rare few who take Militias very seriously. When he came to you, I have doubt he came near close to full power. You couldn't find a better opponent to train your men. But my concern lies with this over 2000 militias you've trained.'_

"You suspect that they will be disloyal?"

'_That's basic. Yes. But, you've packed some skills into them, there's some measure of gratitude came into play there. But more importantly, that makes them veterans.'_ Yuki glared through the Knight to make his point. _'Kira, he_**re's my advice: beware of the 10****th**** division."**

"10th Division?" Kira's temple frowned, trying to remember what mwu had told him about that particular division. "That's the Alliance Regulars' division. What about them?"

"**The 10****th**** Division had a penchant of stealing aces and veterans from other divisions… particularly from the 7th Division you command. The worst thing is it's easy for them to do so: Alliance Regulars get better funding, better equipment… better missions…"** Yuki finished up.** "They'll take away a lot of your best troops, leaving you with weak and old soldiers. That includes the Juppongatana, if they aren't loyal to you."**

"Are you sure you want to tell me this?" Kira frowned.

"**Hm?"**

"I'm one of the Captains of the Alliance. I'm an enemy to Zaft. Your country. You sure you want to give advice to a boy who one day may destroy the empire?"

Yuki chuckled**. "Consider it payback. Payback to the Empire for making my son endured 2 years in Hell."** The Lifeless Lord roughly patted and ruffled Kira's hair. Or at least… tried to. The Genma Medium he's using had lost both of his hands. The Genma knight ended up squirming on the ground like some ugly worm. **"I don't care what becomes of you. What you choose to be. As long as you walk that path with pride… that's enough for me."**

Kira's lips parted for a moment upon hearing the word… son. He smiled happily. That word meant a lot more than anything. "Thanks… _dad_."

Yuki smiled. Yuki moved his hand forward to pat Kira's head. For a moment, the two can only imagine it. The sight of Yuki patting Kira's head.

All the sudden, the ground began to rumble. Kira frowned as his instincts tell him of danger abound. Kira turned around and saw… of all things… a Genma rush coming his way. "Lord Yuki… I thought you said the Genmas are no longer under the Mother's thrall?"

Yuki also saw what's happening. Hundreds of Genmas coming towards Kira. Normally for Kira, this should be easy. But, given his injuries, even a Genma rush of this size is quite a threat. "I said: Without her control, the lower Genma went crazy and will attack anything anyway!"

Kira looked at his situation. There's no way he fight them all. "You said you can control Genma… now maybe a good time for a test? I can't fight a rush like this… not when I'm this tired."

Worse, this is kinda of a first time for Yuki to be in control instead being controlled. **"Kira, you have to run away from there! I can't control that many Genma yet!"**

Kira struggled to get up. It took everything he had just to get back on his feet. He could probably just run… but it's not like he can just leave Lacus and Gino to die. He grabbed Lacus and struggled under her weight. This has nothing to do with the fact she's heavy. His injuries were that bad, and he's completely wasted. "I… I can't… Lord Yuki, you HAVE to do something…"

"**Okay… Okay… let me try…" **Yuki released his control on the mutilated Genma Knight and grunted as he held his head. Seeing the Lifeless Lord grunting alarmed Waltfeldt and the rest that something's off.

"Yuki? What happened?" Waltfeldt frowned in concern.

"Genma Rush." Everyone gasped a breath upon hearing the announcement. "Coming straight to Shadow and the others."

"LACUS!" Lamia shrieked in horror and was about to rush to God Knows where, but Hilda stopped her.

"Milady! There's nothing we can do, we're stuck here!"

"Can't you do anything?" Waltfeldt balled his fist.

"I'm taking control of some of the Genmas to hold the rush off… but… Shadow really can't go far… I kinda made sure of that… and the Meteor's destroyed!"

At the same time, about a dozen hunters from the Genma Rush suddenly halted, and just like that, under Yuki's command they turned against their fellow Genma, attacking the others. The Hunters controlled by Yuki notably fight with more skills and vigor than their less intelligent beastly brethren, with their eyes glow green in comparison to the rest of the Undead with red glow. One of the Hunters turned to Kira and screeched: **"GO!"**

Kira nodded and lifted Lacus and Gino over his shoulders, and then he tried the best he could to move somewhere anywhere but there. "But… where am I supposed to…"

Suddenly, a loud BOOM can be heard from the distance. And all the sudden, a small portion of the Genma rush was blown to kingdom come. Kira gasped. That was cannonfire. And it came from the SEA! Kira turned around and saw… to his shock: a familiar looking Zaft Supply ship that had just fired one out of five of its available cannons.

**0000000000**

A few minutes earlier aboard the said Zaft ship, the crew had already given up on their Captain and just about ready to leave the Island. Mwu himself was about to try and convince Sai to leave. They've really pushed the one week period to the very limit. Even Sai had begun to lose hope as well. And then all the sudden, before Mwu can say anything, Torii landed on Sai's hand.

"Torii! Where have you been?"

"**Torii! Torii!" **Torii reverted back to his original realistic form and chirped loudly pointing at a direction with his wing.

"What? What?" Sai looked at the direction where Torii was pointing, and as if on cue, that was the time when Kira also blew up the Meteor's magazine. The explosion of which can be seen for miles around.

Sai's eyes widened and he looked at the also wide eyed Mwu. For a moment, the two looked like they still haven't understand the situation, but seeing Torii, and then that explosion… any idiot can put two to two together. "ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

The Alliance Crew quickly set about their work and the ship quickly set sailed towards the explosion. Once there, they gaped upon seeing the sight: a Genma Rush in chaos with its members seems to be fighting one another. But the main point concern is not the chaos… it's what standing at the edge of that chaos…

A certain figure wearing bandages allover, with a very familiar Katana in hand…

"Oh my God… IT'S KAGE!" Sai couldn't believe his eyes when he saw this through his binoculars. "IT'S KAGE! HE'S ALIVE!"

It took 5 seconds for every jawdropping crew aboard the ship to digest the info. The crew just dropped everything and quickly rushed to the portside and saw what Sai saw: indeed. Though he no longer wore his signature black attire, the way he bandaged himself… and that katana on his hand… it was unmistakably their captain alright.

"Oh my God… how many lives he have!?"

"We have to get him out of there!" Sai pointed at the battling Genma.

"Why are those Genmas fought one another?" Mwu frowned in confusion.

"WHO CARES! Let's get Kage out of there before they turned their attention to him!"

"Hold it lad… we can't just get in there with all those Genmas around… we need to draw them off…" Mwu rubbed his chin.

"With WHAT?" One of the crew gulped seeing the brutal fight between the genmas unfolding before them.

Sai looked at his options and saw the cannons aboard the ship. In these days even Supply ships came armed. Not as heavily armed as actual warship, but it's useful for self-defense. But today, Sai thought, it could be used for some offense. "That thing working?"

Moments later, the Supply Ship began shelling the beach. Each shot obliterated a small portion of the Genmas, but it also drove them off though it didn't really do much damage to the Genmas.

"KAGE! We're coming to get you!" The ship continue shelling the shores as they approached the beach where Kage at.

Kira/Kage looked at the incoming ship and realized, it was Sai and Mwu coming to get him. For a moment, Kira was elated that he actually made it back home. But that relief was replaced with horror. Kira looked at the still unconscious Lacus and Gino under his care. This… this is EXACTLY what he's been trying to prevent. Now, he was left with two impossible choices: leave the two here to die… or brought them aboard an Alliance controlled ship, with the risk of them being arrested, or worse, killed on sight. It's either deep fried or boiled choice either way. Kira looked at the infighting between the Genmas… and the approaching ship.

All the sudden, a Hunter's upper portion were sliced off and landed on his feet. Kira looked at the Hunter. "Lord Yuki."

Yuki frowned and assumed control of the said Hunter. Once again, Yuki talked telepathically through another Genma. **"Yes Kira?"**

"…my men… they have arrived to pick me up."

The Hunter… that is, Yuki, gasped and his mouth parted in slight surprise… and realization of what Kira was going to do. **"Kira… they could HANG you for this."**

"Let's not make this about me." Kira groaned. "…tell… Lamia… exactly as I say."

"Lamia." Yuki turned to the horrified Lamia. "This is… this is Shadow's words. **Lamia… lady Lamia, listen. My team had come to pick me up, and there's a Crazed Genma Rush, right in front of our door. But my men and I can't beat them, not with our conditions. And we can't go to Zaft territory either. I'm afraid there's no way we can go back to your location or you come to us, not with the Genma putting this kind of pressure. Not with these demons rampaging all over the island. Of course, I will not leave her here to be butchered by these monsters. I'm sorry… but I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer to see your sister."**

Lamia gasped realizing what Kira will do… what he HAD to do. And for a moment, she looked as if she's about to scream in protest, but then she held her tongue. "Will you keep her safe?"

Kira balled his fist. **"I swear, on my life, that I will bring her back to you. Alive and unharmed."**

Lamia held back her tears and finally nodded. "I'll hold you to it."

"…**I promise. Well… I guess I'll take my leave here. Exorcists. It was fun while it lasted… but this is as far as I can go with you. Fate willing, let's meet again in a different circumstances. Good bye… and Godspeed." **And that was the last words from Shadow as Yuki went silent soon after. One of the frustrated Exorcists angrily punched the rock in front of him. The same can be said to all pilgrim survivors: frustrated at their inability to repay even the smallest fraction of a huge debt they owed to this mysterious dark clad hero.

**0000000000**

**0000000000**

Epilogue 1:

Alliance

The Supply ship continues their mild bombardment of the beach until the zone was clear enough so that they can finally land, though the situation is still hazardous. The soldiers, led by Sai, didn't bother waiting for the drawbridge to be pulled down, quickly jumped down to the beach, and rushed towards the downed Kage.

Sai was the first to reach him, but before he can get far, he suddenly felt really… awful. Like all his strength were suddenly sapped out of him. 'W… What's going on? I…'

Kage quickly knew what's wrong. Lacus' miasma! "SAI! GET BACK!" Kira bat his hands, telling him to back away.

Sai quickly moved back until the awful feeling was gone. "Wha… who is that?" Sai quickly understood that the source was the pink haired person on Kage's shoulder.

"Precious cargo. Get to the Blondie, I'll take care of the girl! GO!" Kage pointed at the unconscious Gino. Sai had no time to get a better look at the said person and he signaled his men to help him carry the 'Blondie' up.

Kage somehow found his strength back and carried Lacus towards the ship.

Meanwhile, the last of the Genma Hunters controlled by Yuki was felled (disabled, unable to fight, rip to shreds, etc2) and the Genma Rush charged back in unabated towards the fresh meat.

Mwu rushed forward, finishing his handseals and released: "KATON, KARYUUHEKI NO JUTSU!" Mwu blew a mass of flames that formed a wall of fire, pushing the Genmas back. Buying the soldiers more time.

Kage carried Lacus all by himself and struggled, due to his injuries, to get her on the ship. Problem is, no one can help him. Why, no one can even get close to Lacus. Her miasma quickly pushed the other soldiers away. It seems on Naturals, the effect was even more strongly felt. Kage finally put her down on top of the rear deck, while Sai and the soldiers brought Gino up. Sai yelled back to Mwu. "CAPTAIN! WE'RE WAITING ON YOU!"

"SET SAIL!" Mwu replied as he began his retreat. The flame is dying down and the Genmas are coming in close. With one final dash, Mwu leapt aboard the ship, barely missing a few claws from the rushing Genma. The ship immediately sailed away from the shores, leaving behind a horde of angry and roaring Undead demons.

Mwu looked at this scene as he pants and heaves. That's a sight he hadn't seen for a long time. He was once again reminded of his time venturing in that Hell. And speaking of adventure, Mwu turned to his protégé, who's currently personally tending to the person he's carrying a little while ago. Mwu noticed that everyone's eyes are fixed on the said person.

Upon getting a better look at the person, Mwu quickly understood why: the person is a girl. A VERY beautiful one as well. Heck, exchange her torn, blood drenched Miko attire with a cleaner more proper dress, she might as well be a princess! What the hell? He ventured for a week in Junius, made the entire crew, including his best friend worried sick, and he still managed to get to play saving damsels in distress? "You sly dog!" Mwu laughed and he was about to rush in and gave his student a head tackle, but then he was stopped by Sai. "What?"

"Look around!"

Mwu did so… and then he noticed that the area of about 12 feet around Kira and Lacus was completely vacated. No one dared to approach the two. "W… What's wrong?"

"Captain Kage's orders." One of the soldiers reported. "He told us to stay out of 12 feet radius from that girl."

"12 feet…?" Mwu tried to sense the situation, and Sai was right. He felt it too. The girl is emanating… something…

"There's… something… off." Sai answered. Mwu looked at the bespectacled shadowguard. "There's something off with that girl. I know why Kage asked us to stay clear of her… she… I don't know what to call it… when I get close to her… I felt my strength sapping… like I felt really ill all the sudden."

Kira checked on Lacus. Her pulse is stable, aside of a few bruises. But she'll be fine. She's still unconscious though. God knows what the Black knight had done to her. Maybe some kind of long lasting sedative. Kira get up and noticed that the crews staring at her. Kira/Kage doesn't like this one bit. Her miasma is really problematic. When she came here, she must be using some kind of a special ship designed for her use. A ship with an isolated room or some sort, where her virus can't spread or infect anything else. The Supply Ship doesn't have such room! Why didn't he think that far! DAMN IT!

"Sai."

"Sir?"

"Is there any… some kind of a… isolated room in this ship? You know… a room you use to keep someone with infectious disease sealed up?"

Sai looked at the girl and murmured in thought. "We don't have that kind of room here… but we can repurpose one of the chilling room."

"The chilling room?"

"Yeah. The room we used to keep the food cold? We have a small compartment, completely separated and isolated from the rest. It'll be a bit cold on her, but… just for the time being…"

Kage nodded. "That'll do."

And then, slowly and with great difficulty to keep with the 12 feet radius rule, Kira moved the girl into the specially prepared chilling room. Kira gently placed the girl on the makeshift bed and then let her rest. And then he closed the door tight. He turned and saw the crew looking at him in confusion. But Kage replied their confusion with a glare. "No one. And I mean NO ONE… may enter this room, unless I say otherwise. Not even to bring her food or drink. That's MY job. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ki… Kage… who is she? Is she… sick? Does she come by… an illness or something?"

"…put it simply… she IS an illness."

"Huh?"

"Where' the other guy?"

"He's… Kage he's a…"

"I know." Sai took Kira to where they put Gino: the brig. Yes. There's one too in the supply ship. A small one… but it does the job. And there he was put on the table, where two soldiers pointed their spears at him as if he was going to wake up any moment and then conjure up some special ability that will tear them to pieces in a heartbeat. Kira shook his head and then pushed the spears down. "Calm down soldier. He's unconscious."

"B… But… Sir… he… he's a… he's a…"

"Yes. I know what he is. The torches on his armor are a dead giveaway. He's an Exorcist. And I knew that even before I brought him here, in case you're wondering." Kira's nonchalant explanation drained the last colors from their horrified faces. "Yeah, I'm not too thrilled about it either. Sai… could you please check him?"

"Check him?"

"For injuries and all that stuff."

"Kage-"

But Kira quickly cuts in and he exploded. "LOOK! Are you going to question my every request with horrified gasps and protest? I KNOW what it means when I brought those two here! I don't have much CHOICE in the matter! I had a HELL of a week OKAY? So please! Can the questions for later, and JUST do what I say for now! PLEASE!" Kira gasped and panted as he glared the shocked Sai with his remaining bloodshot left eye. "I'm done here. Helmsman! Get us off this accursed rock… I had enough of this place to last 2 lifetimes!" and Kira angrily stormed out of the room, leaving the confused Sai and Mwu.

A few hours later… the Supply Ship had left the Hellish Junius far out of sight.

As they left the island, the atmosphere aboard the ship that was initially filled with shock and confusion steadily mended. The crews now began to talk more, joke more, laughed more. But at the moment, chatters are more abound. The Crews discuss about WHAT exactly transpire on that island. The Soldiers made various speculations from guessing to outright make up stories. However, what they do accept as fact is this: their Captain, their incredible Blacklist Captain, went into the most dangerous place on Earth, all alone, survived in that Hell on Earth for a week, and then came back to them, partially mummified, badly bruised, a few shades darker, but alive and kicking ass… carrying an Exorcist and a Girl, the most beautiful girl they've ever seen. And yet, anyone who remained in her presence within the radius of 12 feet for more than 5 minutes had just bought themselves a one way ticket to Hades… anyone but their illustrious masked Captain, that is. The former portion of the tale was as incredible as it ever gonna get. A new world record that will be very difficult to break. Mwu was stuck on the island for 3 months but he was with his crew, so that doesn't count. But for the latter portion with the Exorcist and the death bringing Girl… now that's an unsolved wrinkle.

Speaking of the Captain, he's currently standing at the front deck, gazing at the dark sea, feeling the night sea wind on his injured body. It hurts, but Kira reveled in it. He reveled in the pain.

"_No. I want to die in pain. Listen to me Kage… I will stab myself… and I will feel its pain… and I will feel for as long as I can… until at last when I became numb… that's when I want you to cut me."_

Kira closed his eyes and focused on this pain.

"_Pain is proof of life. Pain is a sensation given to us by God to tell us that there's something wrong with our body. I will die in pain… to prove that I was alive at the end."_

Pain… is a proof of life. Yes. He felt pain. There's something wrong with his body and now it's telling him to fix it because his body wants to live. Just like what Veia said. "I'm alive. I'm STILL alive."

"Yes, you are."

Kira turned around and saw Sai and Mwu. That was Mwu just now.

"…how's Gino?"

"Gino?" Mwu perked. "The Exorcist? He's fine. Sleeping like a rock, but he's fine. Which is more than I can say for you really."

"Kira, let me get a look at those wounds. Please?" Sai pleaded.

Kira gave a nod, and that's all the approval Sai need. The bespectacled boy began checking on his best friend's well being. Having worked with the understaffed medical team of the 7th division, Sai can boasts that he had plenty experience in surgeries. But he had NEVER, EVER seen medical treatment as the ones that had been applied to Kira's body. Unraveling a part of the bandages that covered Kira's body, it was easy for Sai to see that his friend had sustained enormous amount of injuries… many of which, Sai noted with a gulp, were potentially fatal. And yet, they were expertly, no, beautifully treated. The stitches were barely visible (he can't make them out unless he really strain his eyes) but they are all perfect and incredibly efficient. Not one useless stitch can be seen. The injuries Kira suffered at the present mostly came from some of the stitches that had been forcibly reopened due to severe trauma. A VERY severe trauma. Any less, Sai hypothesized, and it won't be able to tear these stitches open. They were that strong!

"Ka… Kira… who did this? He… judging by some of these stitches, the doctor must've… like… pieced you back together. He's incredible!"

"She." Kira corrected.

"What?'

"She. The Doctor is a she. And she is the Precious Cargo who's sleeping peacefully in the chilling room."

"She's a DOCTOR!?" Sai gasped in shock.

But Mwu was not impressed. Doctors' skills aside, there's no question that his protégé were wounded badly… heck he might get his body torn apart bad that it requires such medical care from some hotshot doctor. "Kiddo… I think I'll speak for everyone when I ask you this: What happened in there?" Mwu's getting a headache trying to figure out what exactly did his boy went through.

"Let me debrief you. I…"

But before Kira can continue, a loud scream can be heard from the bridge, attracting everyone's attention.

Gino woke up, and the first thing he see, is two ALLIANCE soldiers pointing their spears at him. In a state of delirium from having just wake up, worsened by panic, Gino responded rather aggressively and pinned the two soldiers to the wall, slamming their heads and render them unconscious. He took their spears and went down. Imagine his surprise when the whole ship was filled with Alliance Soldiers, and they were all alerted to his presence. And now, he's surrounded. "Wha… Wht… What the hell…"

The Soldiers gulped and they all menacingly pointed their spears at him, threatening the Exorcist to back away. Unfortunately, it has a reverse effect on Gino. Instead, it made him even more panicked and, now, he's getting angrier. "Get out of my way!" Alas, his body had yet to recover, and he was really weak. He didn't even have enough strength to transform.

The soldiers looked at each other and nodded. They began to press in, spears at the front. Gino gritted his teeth and just about ready to fight to the death…

"STAND DOWN SOLDIERS!" A roar from their backs turned all eyes to a certain figure. Kage came marching back in with Sai and Mwu at tow.

Gino's eyes widened in relief. "Lord Shadow! Thank the Gods you're okay! I… I don't know what's going on… but… this is not a safe place for any of us… I… I…"

"Calm down Gino. They're not going to hurt you." Kage motioned the soldiers to stand down. The Soldiers looked at each other and then, reluctantly, slowly, lower down their weapons.

Upon seeing the Alliance Soldiers obeyed Shadow's orders, Gino's eyes twitched in suspicion. "Lord Shadow?"

"…put down your weapons, Gino. They won't hurt you."

"Wh… what do you mean?" Gino became really tense. "W… Why did Alliance Soldiers follow your orders? W… What's going on here?"

"Gino…" Kira sighed in regret. Regret that he had not come clear when he had the chance. "…this is what I've been trying to tell you from the start."

"Tell me… tell me what?" Gino's lips trembled in horror and disbelief. Now he began to panic. No. It can't be… it CAN'T BE!

"I'm…"

"Ara?"

Once again, all eyes turned to one direction.

"Ararararara?" Lacus suddenly appeared out of nowhere, just behind the crowd. Apparently she just came out of the chilling room. "Arara! Good evening everyone!"

The Soldiers looked dumbly at the pink haired princess. Silence for a moment, and none of them moved. None except Lacus, who took a quick observation of the tense situation. She looked at Kira and saw his wounds are being tended to, but otherwise, he seems okay. "Kage-san, you look better already."

Kira shrugged.

But then, she looked at this ship… and then its peculiar crew… "Ara? Arara? This is odd? Is this not a Zaft Supply ship?"

"Yes it is." Kira answered.

"Then… why is it flying the colors of the Alliance? And you all… you all are Alliance Soldiers? Kage-san? Is there something the matter? Where are Lamia and the others?"

"I'm sorry, Princess. But the situation was out of my hands. You two were unconscious, and a Genma rush was coming our way… I… I had to make a decision." Kage choked.

"Lord Shadow?"

"No, Gino. Not Shadow. I'm **Kage, **two different language of the same name… but ultimately one person: I am **Kage, 'the Black Devil'. Captain of the 7****th**** fighting Division of the Alliance Military. Blacklist-"** Kage turned to Lacus."-for the **killing of Goud Veia, the Immortal Abyss, one of the hakutenkun."**

Gino's eyes widened in disbelief. So shocked he was that he dropped his spears in horror.

And Lacus… Lacus merely narrowed her eyes solemnly and muttered indifferently. "…I see."

**0000000000**

Epilogue 2:

Zaft

The Pilgrim survivors finally began their long trip of returning home to Zaft. It's funny. History shows that no one has ever managed a safe return trip back from Junius. The exception being lady Lennore on her first pilgrimage, and even that, she was the sole survivor, together with Lord Ray Yuki, in which the two eventually fell on their second trip. 'Going home' can actually be considered the most dangerous part of the pilgrimage itself. Probably even more dangerous than the trip of going into Junius. Curiously enough, they felt no such pressure. Not anymore. Now they're just eager to go home, instead of fighting for their survival.

Reason?

Zaft military discipline taught the Knights various kinds of formations. Some of them had been applied multiple times during this expedition: the arrow, the wall, the ring… Right now, the Pilgrim Survivors are inside the most unusual formation. A formation that surely, no living human had ever attempted. The formation is as follows:

The living at the center circle…

And an army of **Undead** at the outer circle, all tame as a kitten, led by at least a dozen Inferno Knights, courtesy of Lord Ray Yuki, the former Hakutenkun turned Lifeless Lord.

It was eerie and scary at first. It's just… earlier, they were fighting and running for their lives against these things… and now… all the sudden, they actually had the gall to trade JOKES with an Inferno Knight!

"**What do you say to a Fire Knight who blew off his hand in a misfire?" **The Inferno Knight asked.

"You're FIRED!" An Exorcist replied easily. "Come on! That was way too classic! That one goes WAY back to the Foundation War!"

"**Gotta respect the classics, kid!"** The joking Inferno Knights replied jovially.

And that's how it is. In a very short time after that accident with the Genma Rush, Yuki and his Inferno Knights had learned how to assert their control over other lower level Genmas. Inferno Knights can now control the Genma, a few dozens at a time for hunters, or 20 or so for Knights. And now, they're using that ability to its fullest by providing the Pilgrim Survivors a safe trip to the shores, where they can then signal for pickup.

"Are you okay with entrusting your sister to Shadow, milady?" Hilda asked the frowning Lamia.

Lacus' twin chortled nervously. "Let's recap: he bitch-slapped my sister in the face, threatened to tear her apart if she get within 20 feet of him, dragged her upside down across a cliff, brutally treated her like a ragdoll, baited her to a demon… w… what else did I left behind?"

"Calling her fat multiple times, indirectly _and_ directly kissing her, the latter was done while they were fresh butt naked…" Waltfeldt continued the list.

"KHREEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHH!" Lamia screeched bloody murder, but then she calmed down. But she still looked manic. "All in all… No, Hilda. I'm NOT okay." Lamia sighed. "But… if he wanted to hurt my sister, he had plenty of chances. He even tried to do just that several times… and still he saved her. So… for now… I'll trust him."

By twilight, the Pilgrim Survivors had reached the shores. There's a stone tower there, and on top of it, there's pile of wood, ready to be burned. When it's burned, the idea is that the fire can be seen from miles away… especially, by the Guards in the Deathwatch Tower in Australia, stationed in Tasmanian island. The Deathwatch's, as their name implies, sole duty is to watch over the situation on Junius. The Beacon tower was built by the Deathwatch so that, if a pilgrim wishes to return, they will light the beacon, and the Deathwatch will send immediate pickup. The Deathwatch maintained a fleet of the fastest ships in the entire Zaft navy for that one purpose. They maintain a modicum of grimace at all time. The Guards of the Deathwatch has always been in a state of constant mourning while they maintain a constant 24/7 surveillance of the island. It is their duty to determine the fate of a pilgrimage, whether they fail or succeeded. Supposedly, the only time if a pilgrimage is a success, is when the beacon was lit. To their great sorrow, so far, the only time they rejoice in the 72 years of watching the damned continent was during the single instance in which the beacon was lit. That one instance was by Lennore Zala. The first ever Priestess who managed to penetrate deep into Junius, and then returned safely.

And today… as Lowe, using his Kagutsuchi to lit up the beacon… today… marks the second time.

As expected, it was chaos in the Deathwatch's Watchtower in Tasmania. Man in mourning garments and hoods were chattering nonstop, running all over the place carrying papers and widgets containing God knows what. For a place whose atmosphere were supposed to be in constant mourning and gloom… for the moment, it's roaring with life.

"Are you certain?" the Head of the Deathwatch barked at the observer. "We've been getting multiple purifications only up to the third sanctuary at an unprecedentedly fast rate and then during the fourth it became that phenomenon before the fourth confirmed purification… and now… you said… the beacon was lit?"

"As I live and breathe! The Beacon of Junius is lit! There ARE survivors!"

"…send word to our men! Pick them up on the double before the Genma get them!"

"Uhh… guys?" another Deathwatch Guard came in. "umm… Don't bother with the ship… they brought their own."

"What? What kind of ship that is faster than ours?"

"Well…" The Deathwatch guard gulped as he saw the **Orb's insignia **on the ship's standards.

**0000000000**

Epilogue 3:

Orb

"Thank you. Thank you for all your support, Lowe." Waltfeldt shook the Junk Guild chief's hand.

Lowe sighed. "Please. Don't thank me. I've done nothing worth mentioning. We were lucky that we got Shadow to help us. I never knew there's one among my countrymen who's like that…"

"Still… it was unexpected… that Knight… that Black Knight… you're saying he's a samurai?" Andy frowned.

"Former. He's a traitor now." After hearing the description from Kira pertaining to what the Knight did to the Meteor from Yuki, Lowe need no further second guessing. "The code of Bushido is clear. Any Samurai who had fallen into that dark path… those who embraced that path is to be shown no mercy. Kill. On. Sight. That is the way of the Samurai. It's even more unforgivable of the fact that it has been proven that he had worked for the devil." Lowe glared angrily, remembering that black Knight. "He's an insult to the Samurais. No longer worthy to be treated with honor… we will hunt him down, kill him, no questions asked." Lowe gripped his Gerbera tightly.

Even Andy was slightly unnerved as he can feel an incredible bloodlust emanating from the sword. It was as if the sword was as angry as the master.

"Or… that's what my master would've said, hah!" Lowe chortled, and the bloodlust aura vanished.

Andy chuckled. "But… seriously… you really caught me off guard. My formal request was asking for some of your available samurais… I did not expect…"

"Hey, your request was quite clear: any samurai that we can spare. That means, you're asking for some samurais that has some spare time… and I have some time to kill… So… I fit the job requirement and description."

"Quite… so… I guess?" The Desert tiger sweatdropped. He was expecting half baked Samurais or recruits… never thought… he actually get a… "But seriously… you would actually do jobs like this for… for a menial amount of… 30 cents per HOUR?"

"It's just a hobby. And it's 60 cents! Your Princess promised double pay, did she not?"

"Right. 60 cents. You've been with us for…"

"And yet… Keep it." Lowe smiled.

"Excuse me?"

"Keep the money. We don't need it. We've failed anyway. Our job was to keep the princess safe. In that regard, we've failed. Sure, you've entrusted her to Kage… but we didn't deliver as promised. And that constitute a failure, either way. Accepting that money after failing our mission will simply tarnish our name. We have a reputation to consider." Lowe smirked, ignoring the sulking Kisato. "Plus, it's a good training for my men as a contingency against the Genmas… in case the Alliance brass gets funny ideas."

Andy nodded in admiration to their integrity. Samurais. Now he finally understands Veia's great respect to these people. "Very well. Once again thank you. It's a pleasure doing this job with you."

"Likewise." Lowe and Andy shook hands one more time. "You should get those wounds looked at."

"Of course… _General_ Guele." Andy saluted Lowe and then departed on Deathwatch' boats that had come to pick them up in the middle of the ocean.

Lowe watched the Deathwatch' boat left with their Zaft clients. And then, a black figure appeared out of the puff of smoke right behind Lowe. The ninja handed something to Lowe. Lowe took it and read it. It's the wanted poster of Kage, with the amount was updated, and Kage's crime list was also elaborated further, including his most recent undertaking. Lowe's lips parted upon seeing that absurd amount of bounty: half a billion. And then, Lowe remembered the most recent accident… pertaining to his VIP client. "Damn… they're going to increase this number again… soon."

"Orders?" The ninja asked.

"…tell Barry Ho to hurry the hell up if he's already finished his job in Japan and return the Green Kusanagi fleet to guard our sea borders, particularly ones around Asia; Tell Gai he need to get his Blue Murakumo Chapter to reinforce the Great Wall. And…" Lowe bite his lips. "…Contact the Sahakus and have the Violet Masamune and the Gold Muramasa chapter on standby in Scandinavia. My guess, there will be chaos in the Central Plain soon." **High General Lowe Guele, one of Orb's 4 High generals, commander of the Red Murasame Samurai chapter **(popularly known as the Junkers Guild), gave his orders in the stern tone of the Samurais. "…oh… and…"

"Yes?" the ninja paused for a moment.

On a lighter tone, Lowe noted as he looked at the black wanted poster of Kage. "Tell Kage…"

The Ninja gulped nervously.

"…the _**impostor**_ isn't all that bad in terms of character. No, really. He really is a nice, swell guy, through and through. It's just that he's shit out of luck most of the time." Lowe snickered. "And he's got a seriously poor sense of direction! Wakakakakak!"

**0000000000**

Epilogue 4:

Genma

A pool of magma splashed out as a hand crawled out of it. And then, grasping desperately at the pool, the owner of the said hand finally managed to pull himself up.

When Sabo finally can open his eyes as he crawled his way out of the lava spawning pool; the birth place of all Inferno Knight; the first thing he saw was a pair of boots… belonging to his best friend. "Ace?"

"Sabo. Welcome back." Ace grinned and gave his hand to the revived Sabo.

"Ace… you look… different. What happened?"

"It's a new day." Brera, parched on a razor sharp rock in his crow form, muttered from above.

"New day?" Sabo felt weird. He felt… unshackled… free…

Ba-thump.

Sabo blinked. He gently moved his hand to his chest.

Ba-thump, ba thump…

His heart… it's beating! "How…?"

"It's a long story." Hao came in. "But… short version, we got work to do."

"Work…" as Sabo began to come to, it was also then he realized that he's looking at the largest gathering of Inferno knights he had ever seen. Far more than what they assembled during the preparation in the battle against the pilgrims earlier. If those 5,000 Knights were taken from an entire sector… the number of Inferno knights he's seeing… tens of thousands of them… they've must've been gathered from the entire continent! This is… full mobilization? "Did I miss something?"

"Relax, Sabo. You're just in time." The Explosion Regent turned around and saw Yuki coming in. "We were just waiting for you, in fact."

Sabo looked at his comrades. They were more human than undead now. No longer in servitude to the demons… And then Sabo began to grasp on what's going on. "Yuki… did you kill the warlocks?"

Yuki chuckled. "No. Not me. But I did get some help. From my son."

"Your son." Sabo repeated.

"We won't be having any more 'visitors' from our own country any time soon." Yuki began explaining. "The Clyne Sisters now knew the truth about this place. Lamia told me, her sister had an idea on stopping the pilgrimage. She needs time… but it'll work out. But that's not our concern. Right now, our concern is the visitors coming from the 'other' faction." Yuki tossed a badge to Sabo who caught it and looked at the symbols. "Picked this up from one of the dead warlocks. Gave one to Andy and Lamia. Something for them to think about."

"Bloody hell… I thought we wiped them out in our time?" Sabo frowned in anger.

"They resurfaced in our time, my Lord." Brera murmured.

"So… what do you intend to do, Yuki?" Sabo is beginning to get a grasp of the reason of this total mobilization.

"Lockdown. No one comes in… no one comes out. From hence forth, we'll make Junius the dominion of the Legion of the Damned. Come. Time to get suit up. Let's take back Junius." Yuki turned around.

Sabo and Ace nodded in agreement and followed the Lifeless Lord. "Just one thing I don't really get about these guys…" Sabo tossed the badge away.

"_For the Pure and Blue World_… in what way this blood drenched hellish world is 'pure' and 'blue' anyway?"

**0000000000**

Last Epilogue:

The Knight

The Plant continent Aprillus is the most prestigious continent among the 12… well, 11 continents that makes up the Empire of Zaft. It is a center of much of Zaft Empire's economical and political activity, and now, during the War, the Empire saw it fit to move their capital, the seat of their government, from Januarius to Aprillus. This move causes a booming of economic activity the likes of which has never seen before in any other continent. Business and economic trade skyrocketed, and as expected, a mass inflow of immigrants coming from other continents, searching for a better future. New citadels, gleaming spires, and splendor estates were built everywhere. Now, Aprillus is the most important continent in the entire breadth of the Zaft Empire, with its entire continent is practically one giant city. Naturally, Aprillus has become THE place to be for the rich and politically powerful.

On the far edge of the continent's northern shores, there's a small manor, colored in white, surrounded by lush greenery. A rare sight in a continent so tightly packed with buildings.

A young girl walked around the manor. Her hair were tied up into two buns behind her head, the rest of her very long hair were left streaming down till it reach just above her ankle. Her hair color… is pink. Strikingly similar with Lacus' hair color. She's wearing a white Victorian noble dress, with baggy skirt that go up to her chest, slightly showing her cleavages. She glanced here and there, apparently she was looking for someone. And then she caught sight of a certain brunette and the girl hastened her pace. "Mou! Where have you been!" The girl pouted.

The brunette teen laughed. "I'm sorry… just taking out a dangerous trash."

"You could've asked for the servants to do that for you."

"How could I? Am I not your servant, my Master, Euphemia Li Britannia?"

The girl chuckled timidly as a slight blush found its way to her cheek. "Indeed. And you are my Knight."

The Brunette dropped his so called dangerous trash-which includes pieces of a horribly dented and charred armor of the Black Knight and a pair of broken swords-and then get down to his one knee and kneeled.

"Yes, my Master. Kururugi Suzaku, at your service."

**0000000000000000**

**0000000000000000**

**0000000000000000**

Preview for the next ARC (not chapter, the next Arc!)

"I feel like I'm in this… story…"

The Zaft fleet of ships marched out of the Mirage Mist of the Empire borders…

"In that story, a dashing prince kidnapped a beautiful princess from a rival kingdom."

The heavily armed Alliance Central Plain Fortress stands tall…

"The Princess' husband doesn't like that, and he chased the Prince all the way back to his home country."

The Archangel, undergoing maintenance in the docks…

"…and in revenge, he burned the Prince's home country to the ground."

The banner of the Alliance stands tall… as it was consumed by fire.

"_**You**__ need to wake up."_

The Alliance regulars marched forward.

"_The battles you guys had been having up until now are just sugar coatings."_

The chimera roared and smashed through several dozen soldiers.

"_For all your victories, you still don't understand."_

The Captain smashed the tank with her bare hands, literally flipping it upside down.

"_You're not in this war. Not yet."_

The Archangel fired her newly installed turret.

"_You want to know what it means to fight as the Alliance?"_

The giant metallic juggernaut came roaring through the smashed down walls.

"_You want to know what it REALLY means to fight in this war?"  
_

A bunch of Scandinavian Berserker charged through the soldier's ranks, swatting them all over the place.

"_Then you need to get yourself straightened up."_

A few soldiers ignited their flamethrowers and unleashed hell.

"_Cause you're in the shit now."_

**Let battle be waged**

The cannon shell flew across the field, heading straight towards the complex.

"I did not remove the shackles from your neck just so that I can place one of my own."

**In land**

The mammoth Slayer tanks roll on and on, shelling the base from afar.

"If you want freedom, you already have it."

**Sea**

The Zaft fleet unleashed all their artillery payloads.

"But should you choose it, vengeance will be yours."

**And Air**

Kage, donning his Kurenai Shiki take to the sky and was quickly swarmed.

"Cause if they want a war…"

**The next arc:**

**Battle for the Central Plain**

"We'll give them one like they won't believe."

The Shockwave exploded right in the heart of China, its ripples quickly engulfed all of Asia.

**0000000000000000**

**0000000000000000**

United Emirates ORB

Orb, by its own definition, is a country made by and for the Samurais. Ruled by the 5 Shogunate family that are descended from the first 12 clans, handpicked by the White Emperor himself. The nation was born during the era of the Cold War, after the Collapse. Where other factions, the Alliance and Zaft were reeling from destruction, Orb was the only nation that actually progress VERY rapidly and rose to prominence. Enough that their warriors are just about as powerful as Zaft, and the Alliance dare not to challenge their navy in a gunfight. The current ruling system is somewhat similar with that of the Advanced, except if the Advanced made use of the high Council to pick the Emperor, Orb used a democratic system where the people may cast vote and pick their own candidates to sit as the Supreme Councilor, the true ruler of Orb. At the moment, the people has been consistently casting their votes for the Attha family. For 6 generations, the said House had one of its members hold the rank of Supreme High Councilor. This is in no small part due to the Atthas political strategy: complete neutrality.

Orb's ruling system are very similar to the Japanese empire of old, however, the Orb government had made various changes. Chief among them, was the abolishment of the Shogunate system. The Atthas are famous for their neutral policy which is best summarized in one statement: **Orb will ****not attack another nation, will not allow another nation to attack them, and will not intervene in the conflicts of other nations.** This is somewhat contradicted by the fact Orb is also willing to open its borders for immigrants from every part of the world to come and settle in their land, under the absolute condition that they must abide by this one rule. Those who cannot will be punished severely by Orb's military arms: the Samurais. Most sane people, after seeing just how powerful a Samurai can be, would obey. Orb prospered and became the jewel in a world filled with carnage and chaos. Many scientists and thinkers from Zaft who were dissatisfied with their life there went to Orb and contributed their intelligence. Scientists from many parts of the world, the brightest minds their age has to offer, Advanced or Naturals, gathered here, thus how Orb technological advancement was on par with that of Zaft.

Many able bodied warriors from the Alliance also decided to join the ranks of the Samurais or Shinobis. The Samurais were restructured, whereas previously they greatly rely on close combat, now, they began studying the use of firearms, with a proper integration of the gunslinging Ashigaru Samurais into one of their military branches. Some Naturals and Advanced had even settled down and raised their families. Thus how Orb became a superpower, its people prosper, its military and infrastructure are strong, its warriors trained, armed and well paid.

Unwilling to repeat the mistake in the past where landowners and civilians can become warlords overnight, the Orb Government forbid civilians from holding military arms. With the erasure of Shogunate system, the title Supreme Shogun was also erased. Instead, Orb divided the Legions of their Samurai Warriors into 5 chapters, each lead by a High General. As of the Bloody Valentine war, there are still 5 chapters, but only 4 High generals.

**Red Murasame Chapter:** the largest of all chapters that make up more than half of the current existing samurais. This large number attributed to the fact that this chapter is also responsible for training and recruitment from the populace. Another factor is because the chapter did not discriminate nor needing any specialized skills beyond the standard, but generally strict, entry requirements, resulting in a very large pool of recruits and a wide range of racial diversity of the army. Thereby, over ¾ of its ranks are composed of a combination of Bushis (a lower rank just beneath Samurais, in other words, Samurai Recruits), and Shinobis. Many Samurais from various chapters also begins here, before they were transferred to other chapters, ones that are more suitable to their personal style and skills. Nevertheless, the remaining ones who do remain as Red Murasame Chapter Samurai is still enormous in numbers, and thus, this chapter has no one huge single base to serve as their HQ, but they do have plenty of outposts throughout Orb's territory as recruitment centers. Currently led by High general Lowe Guele however, the Samurai had begun to call the Morgenroete First Academy as home, and the many Samurais that remained as the Red Murasame chapter had developed a very interesting penchant of literally creating anything using everything, anywhere, anytime. Often times they can create things using nothing but junk. However, thanks to this, the Samurais of the Red Murasame chapter were the one closest to the people, for most of the things they create were pretty useful. Roads that were originally littered with junk were cleaned in one fell swoop, leaving behind various widgets and stuff in their wake. Thusly, the Red Murasame chapter was most affectionally called by the people: the Junker's Guild.

**Blue Murakumo Chapter:** the second largest chapter, with their HQ in Archangelsk Workshop in the cold Russia. They share their guarding responsibility with the Violet Masamune chapter. The Blue Murakumo chapter was known mostly for their heavy use in Ashigaru Samurais, firearms experts of the Samurais. Not so surprising, considering that the Archangelsk Workshop they based on were the one of the biggest war factory responsible for the production of all military equipment of the samurais, that includes their armors, swords, the cannons and its shells, the guns and bullets. At the present, the Ashigaru Samurai make up more than half of the Blue Murakumo chapter. Their combat tactics revolved around raining the enemy with a shower of shells and bullets from a distance. A frowned upon tactics by the Samurais who greatly relied on their close combat superiority. Interestingly enough, the few close combat Samurais they do have has been known to be some of the most daredevil warriors of the Orb army. To compensate their small numbers, the Blue Murakumo samurais use enlarged versions of Samurais standard weapons, such as oversized Nodachi, super Heavy spears… and their skills with their weapons rivals that of the Bladebanes of Zaft – in fact, Murakumo Gai, the current High general of the Chapter and his team of special force, Serpent Tail, were once Bladebanes. The Murakumo Samurais also use special heavily padded armors to increase their endurance as they will always be overwhelmed by numbers. To aid them in moving rapidly, integrated to their armor are multiple specially designed propellants that, when used in combination of Shunshin or Shukuchi, serves as a means to propel them in and out of the combat zone at such speed, it was as if they disappeared from sight and reappeared straight in the hearts of enemy ranks, accompanied with a massive shockwave that came from their violent landing, did as much damage as possible with the initial impact, deal even more damage with their heavy weapons, and then move to another location, and then repeat the process. A very high risk high gain strategy they called Deep Charge. But the true reason for the daredevil moniker is because they usually Deep Charge when their Ashigaru Brethren were **still** in the process of raining the enemy with gunfire. As the result, the Blue Murakumo's friendly fire rate was the highest of all Chapters.

**Green Kusanagi Chapter:** The third largest chapter, just narrowly below the Blue Murakumo in terms of personnel number. They are the backbone of Orb's formidable navy. Like the Red Murasame chapter, they don't possess a single base per se. But technically, every port, harbor and docks in Orb's territory is their outposts, for they are responsible for the security of Orb's sea borders, and they take pride of the fact Orb's naval forces and its Marine Samurais were famously known by other factions as the finest in the world. The Green Kusanagi chapter has been known to have a long standing rivalry with the Blue Murakumo chapter. Often times they centered around the Blue Murakumo chapter's heavy use in firearms. Their harshest critique to their long range strategy was: Shoot as many bullets as possible and hope to hit the target. The Green Kusanagi started out as a chapter formed by the infamous Mongolian Archers. With a bow and arrow, their shot was so murderously precise, it was said that someone can shoot an arrow to a Mongolian Archer while on horseback, and they can still shoot the incoming arrow three times while the arrow is still midflight without stopping their horse. This skill was passed down even when the Mongolian archers were trained to be Samurais. When they joined the navy, they refuse to dishonor themselves by using firearms. At best, they'll tolerate the firearms which are the standardized artillery pieces mounted on their naval ships. But they will stick to their bows and arrows, whenever they can. These archer Samurais were then differentiated by having four katanas instead of the usual two. These katana can be connected end on end, forming a bow, connected by a chakra string. Ever since then, it became practice that all Marine Samurais will either carry 2 pairs of Katana, or they can still carry a pair of katana, but coupled with a naginata which also doubles as a bow.

**Violet Masamune Chapter:** The Violet Masamune chapter is based on the Morgenroete Second academy facility in Berlin, German. However, they operate mostly around the northern part of Europe, sharing responsibility in guarding Russia territory with the Blue Murakumo chapter. Due to its location in the European continent, most of its ranks are of Caucasian descent. The Violet Masamune chapter shared a very close relationship with the Kingdom of the Scandinavian Principality. A relationship that dates back a long time ago, when the first Samurais brawled with the Scandinavian Berserkers. Even today, many Berserkers became Samurais and vice versa, until eventually, the line of distinction between the two became slightly blurred, and the rank of Berserkers or Samurais was used interchangeably by its warriors. Eventually, it was standardized as Berserker Samurais. Because of its close ties to western civilizations, the Samurais of the Violet Masamune wield weapons and accessories which, by Samurai Standard, can be considered rather outlandish: battle axes, Warhammers, even Scythes. But more outlandish than their use of western weaponries, is their addition to the Samurai's heavy armory: the ferocious Gladiator Beast units. The chapter was known to use many exotic and mostly larger than life wild beasts as living siege weapons or beasts of burdens: Reindeer Riders, Armored Predator Grizzlies, Giga Fortress Mammoth chariot (AN: Yes. I kid you not, **Mammoth** chariots!)… among other, more exotic and bizarre, things. As of right now, the Violet Masamune Chapter is without a High General for some unknown reason. Thus, at the moment, the Sahaku family, the benefactor of the Golden Muramasa chapter took command of the chapter.

**Golden Muramasa Chapter:** the smallest of all chapters as the result of a stubborn extreme traditionalist pundits and prejudices. The Samurais of the Golden Muramasa chapter believed that only a true Japanese of pure blood can make a TRUE samurai. Currently led by High General Rondo Koto Sahaku, the Chapter was based, not so surprisingly, in their fortress Ame no Mihashira in Tokyo, Japan. They boast that their ranks have been handpicked by the High general himself to be the finest of all Samurais, following, what they claimed to be an even more stringent and brutal selection process than any other chapter. A stark contrast with the other chapters, the Golden Muramasa chapters frowned upon the admittance of Caucasian or non-Orientals into the army. And even other Orientals, such as Chinese and Koreans were held in lower light at best. They believe that only a true pure Japanese are worthy of becoming Samurais and that they are the singular most powerful force on earth. The beliefs were held in such an extreme, whereas the Red, Blue, Green and Violet chapter make use of a mixture of Samurais and Shinobis working in synergy and harmony, the Golden Muramasa Chapter was the only chapter that refused to use Shinobis, deeming them as cowards and intolerably dishonorable. However, their arrogance was justified in that the Golden Muramasa chapter is also the strongest of all chapters, despite their small numbers. They accept all combat doctrines from all other Chapters, even added some of their weaponries and strategies into their own repertoire, as long as it is within what they considered to fit the image of pure Samurais.

Other than the 5 Chapters of Samurais, Orb also makes heavy use of Shinobis. Their vast information network encompasses a huge portion of the world. Shinobi cells can be located almost anywhere, and each of these cells didn't even know one another, or employ other people. This information network is so vast and intricate, when 10 people congregate and talk, chances are at least 2 are Shinobis, and the remaining 5 are people who were unknowingly are in the Shinobi's payroll. It is even said that, thanks to this delicate information network, the Generals can spend the rest of their lives isolated in their home and they still know what's going with the world at large. Other than this, there are also various subfactions of the Samurais and the Shinobis… such as the Kabuki Gang, Rounin Mercenary guild, Yamabushis, and Sages. They are not part of the regular military forces in that some prefer to live as a recluse, away from the world at large in search of spiritual tranquility (Yamabushi and Sages) or… joining up regular army is just a bore (Kabuki Gang) or… they really have other reason that they cannot join the mainstream samurai (Rounin Mercenary guild).

Despite their powerful military, Orb has taken little to no part in the current Bloody valentine War, holding vast to their neutral principles. However, they don't rein their Samurais too strictly. They're allowed to do what they wish such as hiring out their services to the highest bidder or having a part-time job as hired guns. But they are expected to take responsibility of their actions to make sure that if they fail or caused an international accidents, Orb will disavow their existence and actions, citing them as rouge and, at the worst, marked them as kill-on-sight. Fortunately, things like this are rare. Most Samurais really do enjoy their job too much to risk their ridiculous salary over some escapade for extra dough. Zaft and Alliance had tried and failed time and again to draw Orb to their cause. Both are wary of Orb, in that if Orb joined either side, one side will be guaranteed for victory. However, Orb held fast to their neutrality principle and refuse to side with one. Sometimes even if that means denying supplies and entry to starving and dying soldiers or knights. It seems cruel, but it also the reason that many people during the Bloody Valentine moved to Orb for safe haven. As such, Orb was nicknamed the Country of Peace. A rather ironic but befitting epithet, considering that it was a nation established by a race of warriors who once nearly destroyed the entire world due to their warlike tendencies.

**0000000000000000**

**0000000000000000**

AN:

As for how fast the Meteor go and how it moves, as reference, think of the pod racing from Star Wars Phantom Menace. And for those of you who think the Samurai fights are like Jedi fights on Star Wars… Well the Jedi were from the Japanese word Jidai (era). So in part the Jedi were also based on Samurais. So it all comes full circle.

And IF YOU THINK that after I made you guys waited for 24.5 chapters and then I'm just gonna separate Kira and Lacus right after one arc and waited another 2 or 3 arcs until they meet again, you guys had another thing coming! I swear they won't part until the two get laid… at _**LEAST**_ once!

TBA


	34. Athrun's Side: The Man

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

**With this chapter… let's just say I'm reintroducing the Alliance and what they are truly capable of. You've all seen the weak side of the Alliance (Militia Soldiers), now let's see them from the STRONG side. This chapter also serve to better explain the current technological capability of this AU CE.**

**000000000000**

11:45 PM

Alliance Outpost, the Artemis Base.

It's a secret triple maximum secure facility in Xichuan… it's a prison. And no one has ever got out.

No one.

Two hulking alliance soldiers were punching a prisoner senseless, taking turns when one gets tired. Finally, after several hundred punches, the torturer stopped and grabbed hold of the prisoner's raven colored hair. His face was barely recognizable, what's with bruises covering his face and all his lips swollen, covering the fact that almost all of his teeth were ripped out. "Don't you think this is a bit much?"

"Fool. He's a zoan. If we don't do this much, he won't feel anything."

"But he's a kid." The sympathetic torturer got a better look of the prisoner's face. "And he's lost consciousness."

"Kid, smicdht, I'll say it again. He's a ZOAN. Advanced of that kind has insane healing properties. There's no such thing as overkill." The second torturer approached the bound prisoner and gave him a good kick in the head, sending him bowling down on the blood smeared floor, still tied to his chair. "'Sides, I don't know how smart these Advanced are, but he must be pretty stupid. With all that fiasco of a Zaft invasion in that city near Shanxi, this place in full alert… knowing that, he tried a solo charge into our base on his own." The torturer bent down and gloated on top of the unconscious prisoner. "You're a real tough guy aren't you?"

The first torturer merely snorted. "He ain't listening. I told you he's unconscious."

"Right. Let's save the next torture tomorrow. By then he should've been healed enough."

And then the two torturers left and locked the prison cell. As soon as the lock clicked, the prisoner opened his green eyes. And then, he calmly get up and put the bound chair on the sitting position. As he did, his initially swollen face began to regenerate at a very rapid rate. By the time he got back to sitting position, his face had become unblemished as if he had never been beaten senselessly. And then he twitched and noticed that his teeth were still crushed. He made several choking sound, and then what's left of his teeth break away, and moments later, a new set of teeth literally grow back in an instant.

Athrun Zala blew a sigh of relief. The first phase of his plan is finished.

11:55 PM

First, Athrun pressed his ears to the door, listening. The footsteps are leaving. There will be a 30 seconds window before the next shift coming. He pulled out a pair of iron cords he stabbed inside himself a while ago and then began picking the lock with it. 20 seconds later, the door is unlocked. The shift is coming. 4… 3… 2… 1… Athrun opened the door, grabbed the person by the mouth, preventing him from screaming, and then slug him unconscious. A minute later, Athrun came out wearing the warden's attire. Now, this place is divided into sections. With this place being a maximum security facility to move from one section to another require facial recognition. The Checkpoint officers memorized the faces of every officers in this place, so that, even if someone were to try to escape using the soldier's clothes, they'll be recognized instantly. Luckily, Athrun had prepared for something like that.

The officer he just slugged was Cliff Jenkins. A few days ago, Mr. Jenkins had a rather unfortunate run in where he ate a meatloaf in his favorite cantina. The meatloaf was loaded with slow acting sleeping agents, mixed with some laxative. He fell asleep in the John's, and remain so for 6 hours, enough time for the cook, Nichol, to get a faceprint of his face using a bread dough. From the faceprint, Athrun created a mask of Mr. Jenkins. A mask he's now using. Regrettably, he cannot immediately leave this section. Mr. Jenkins was supposed to finish his shift in an hour. And so, an hour later, Jenkins would've reached checkpoint and reported that there's nothing going on.

At least, that's how it supposed to be.

But, there's a slight complication. Athrun had to accelerate his timetable… not that he wasn't prepared for it…

Earlier this afternoon, the prisoners were given fried rice. However, one of the prisoners, Mr. Riven Hardy, a paramecia with the ability to spew… uhm… soap bubbles, had a slight slow acting digestion problem which, at this very night, complicates into a very severe allergic reaction. Apparently, something he ate disagrees with him, courtesy of Athrun. So when his cell start puking bubbles, Mr. Cliff Jenkins, AKA Athrun, was well within his rights to get in there and drag him out, and leave his shift early under the pretense of get this stupid advanced to the ward before he, literally, cleaned the whole place slick with his soap bubbles. The Guards at the checkpoint was more than agree to leave Jenkins to do the 'dirty' work.

11:57 PM

After dropping Mr. Hardy in the ward (he start puking bubbles from his ears as well, to the panic of the doctors) Athrun quickly moved to the corner and waited for Mr. Nendry. Ames Nendry is a janitor, a fatso, and a bit of glutton. Without fail, Mr. Nendry always moved to the corner to have his midnight snack. One whack to his head, and Athrun, wearing mr. Nendry's face walked out of the corner, eating his giant sandwich. He was hungry anyway. Regenerating his face and teeth took a lot of his stamina. He impersonated Mr. Nendry's wide girth by stuffing some mop and other stuff into his stomach. Another checkpoint, another face check. He's almost out of the prison cell. The way out is guarded by 10 soldiers, put on rotations. They're the only ones allowed to open the door.

Now these people… they're nothing like the spear wielding, arrow shooting Militias. They belong to the 10th Division, and they are heavily armed, and dangerous, even for an Advanced. Unlike the Militia, the Regular Assault Troopers wear uniform thick body armor, colored in the black and white of the Alliance with padded rigid hardpoints armor plates made of tear resistant materials that can stop a knife – not exactly effective since Zaft weren't attacking them with pocket knife. They've underwent extensive training, and they are battle hardened elite. But even more dangerous, is the weapons they're equipped with.

It's general knowledge that for all their frailty and lack of special ability, the Alliance Naturals had one thing they can be proud of: they are the masters of gunpowder, explosives and artilleries. The Forge Corps legionnaire had toiled night and day trying to one up the naturals in this area, but… they're just outmatched. The naturals knew more about gunpowder than they ever could ever learn in a dozen lifetimes. Heck, the Naturals had a massive head start when they used to be the main army of the Empire, back in the time of the Two Emperors.

When the Tristan was just a 10 inch caliber cannon firing fused cannonballs, they answered with armor piercing explosive shells and by standardizing the rifling of all their cannons, allowing their 16 Inch Gottfried cannon (AN: Picture the USS Missouri, Iowa Class battleship main cannons, if you will.) to shoot at incredible range in an almost straight trajectory. When Zaft developed the revolving rapid firing Isolde Artillery 15 inch cannon, they answered by modifying their short barreled Hellfire Mortar to shoot Helldart Rockets, weaponized high explosive firecrackers with flashy destructive prowess; it outranged their so called artillery cannon by at least twice their range, not to mention they can be moved easily by a small two men team, a stark difference of their Isolde which require an entire company to set up. And they still don't know how to deal with that **12 foot** caliber, High-Explosive Armor-Piercing **100 ton house-sized cannonshell** firing monster of a supergun, the Lohengrin. He tried to counter that by inventing the Tanhausser but… compared to Lohengrin they might as well shooting peas. Thank God there are very few of the Lohengrins left in this world and the manner of its construction had been lost throughout the ages.

It is undeniable that firearms are the Alliance forte. However, even artilleries had its limits. Their size and mass make them very hard to transport, and their maintenance cost a fortune. A fortune that Zaft can ill afford, which is the main reason of their massive difference in artillery power. The same can be said, to a less problematic scale, to the Alliance. They have the resources needed to afford those artilleries. Where there are cannons around, it's a certifiable assurance that the battle is going to be HELL for the Knights. But even the Alliance had their limits and it's not like they're available in every battle. So how to solve this?

The next logical step: they minimize it and make the cannons smaller.

The 'Dagger' Musket Assault Rifle had a compact design with five barrels, light enough that even naturals can wield it with one hand (not recommended due to harsh kickback), named so due to the relatively oversized bowie knife bayonet attached on the bottom of the five barrels. It is a versatile death dealing weapon that had killed many Knights with a well-aimed shot. Manually fuse triggered, it's capable of firing, and reliably kill, 5 times, once from each barrel before needing reload. They are the standard issue for every member of the Alliance Regular Troopers from the 10th division. But that's not all the troopers have: they also carry a uniform riot shield, which carries all their ammunition and supplies attached behind a one inch thick metal shield. Couple that with three grenade sticks strapped to their chest, a short sword on their hip, and one of them, with a portable helldart rocket launcher attached to the underside of his rifle, an iron sight attachment, and a pair of triple barreled flintlock sidearm mounted on both waist; is undoubtedly a Sergeant, the battle scarred elite veteran soldier that led companies of the Troopers into battle.

They are the elite soldiers: Troopers that can more than go toe to toe with Knights. A far cry different than the Militias that still fight with bows, arrows, spears, or their personal weapons. Not that the Troopers don't know how to fight with primitive weaponry when needed. After all, they originated from the Militia. Win enough battles and they get promoted. Once they got promoted they get better, standardized weaponry and equipment, so why would they bother with inferior weapons? And these guards? Well… they're trained professionals and they've been instructed to never leave their posts under any circumstances.

Well… any circumstances except something rather… devastating.

"3… 2… 1…"

At exactly 00:00 AM, the explosives that Nichol had been covertly planting inside the base exploded all at once, and the doors of every cell sprang open. Within moments, every prisoner went into a riot. Normally, this facility held more than enough men to adequately hold back a prison riot. But, due to the recent attack on Shanxi, the Artemis base had to dispatch some of their men to reinforce the Alliance troopers in that region. What's worse, a few hours ago, a convoy carrying fresh supply of Troopers from the Triplet Fortress was attacked by two mysterious knights, one of them was a water knight (Yzak), another one was a Fire Knight (Rusty). The two managed to wipe them all out wholesale. Thusly, the facility was undermanned.

The ten guards were getting reports of prisoners rioting everywhere, and the staffs were getting overrun. They had no choice but to leave their posts. 8 Soldiers left, including the Sergeant, leaving just two. Athrun smirked. Good. Two is a lot easier. Now, the door they're guarding. Like the rest of the checkpoints in this place, it will only open for a select few, that is, they need facial confirmation of the guards and only the guards, and the guards need to be awake too. No one else is allowed to walk in or out. So, Athrun quickly knocked one unconscious and the remaining one… well…

Athrun knocked the door, a peephole opened, and Athrun shoved the guard's face, with his eyes opened. The guard from the other side nodded, and then the door opened, revealing the said squirming guard with his mouth stuffed, and Athrun pinching his arm painfully so that his eyes were wide open. A few moments later, Athrun had made a short work of the guards on the other side, which, thankfully, are not as strict as one the other side. After all, a prison was supposed to keep people in, not out. Now that was over and dealt with, Athrun closed the door, but leave it unlocked. Just in case some of the prisoner managed to make it out. Plus, he's only after one prisoner at the moment.

This one prisoner was a troublemaker. He was locked together with Athrun. Arrested on the same day too. The plan was that he supposedly helped the other prisoner to make an even bigger riot. But, somehow, he managed to piss off the head warden, which happens to be the head of this facility, and now he's been given the 'special' treatment. He's the reason Athrun had to accelerate his timetable. Athrun sniffed the air several times. With his sharpened senses, he caught the scent he had planted earlier, and then followed the trail.

The scent came from the two torturer's bloodied fists, laced by Athrun's blood, thereby, his scent still remains. Athrun was tortured under orders from the Head. And so, they're most likely reporting their actions to the boss. These two were his head torturers. And most likely, they too will be responsible to torture the Troublemaker. Quickly following the scent, Athrun traced it to a chamber. They posted 20 or so guards in there, and they didn't leave, even with the riot that's happening. At this stage, Athrun forgo subtlety and resort to beat the crap out of everyone that gets in his way, and so he marched straight in the open.

The guards looked at this boy and think: 'Is this guy mental?' Not a moment too soon, they lit up their guns, sparks burst out as the gunpowder ignited and in a single explosive flashes of smoke the guards riddled Athrun with bullets, tearing his body to pieces in a series of explosions when each bullet hits home with the force of a small cannon. When the smoke settled, they were welcomed with the horrifying sight of the unscathed Athrun, save for his shredded prisoner attire. In horror, they fired a second salvo, and without waiting for the smoke to diminish, followed swiftly by the third salvo, and the fourth, and the final fifth salvo. And then silence as they waited. Normally, no knight can survive even a single salvo from 100 shots… but…

Athrun simply shrugged as he walked out of the smoke, his clothes shredded and his unscathed chest was in full show.

Every Zaft knight knew the weakness of the trooper's musket rifle is the lengthy reload time. It took 7 seconds for them to reload.

Within 6 seconds, Athrun had downed 9 of them, but the last one, the Sergeant, managed to reload faster than the others. He quickly aimed his rifle at Athrun's head just as the Knight is right in front of him, he desperately fired five times, unloading all his ammo. Two shots missed, and the remaining three hit his neck, shoulder and cheek, tearing them away with each explosion, and they are regenerating before the Sergeant's eyes as he looked upon them. Gritting his teeth, the Sergeant lit the fuse of his portable Rocket launcher and aimed it at Athrun's head. The rocket zoomed straight to Athrun's head, and with a loud bang, Athrun's head was engulfed by a giant multicolored pyrotechnic and flying sparks. And yet, when the smoke subsided, the Sergeant looked in horror as Athrun's upper portion was burnt to crisp with his burnt tendon showing, but he's still alive. Even more bizarre, his head literally regenerated before his very eyes. Screaming wildly, he took out both of his triple barreled sidearm and fired wildly, unloading all of his six bullets until he's only clicking empty guns. And still Athrun just smile and keep on coming… literally.

"W…What are you?" The Sergeant can feel his pants are getting flooded. By the time the boy was right in front of him, his sinews had reconnected and his mouth had just finished forming lips over the teeth gum.

"…it's… complicated." With another punch, Athrun socked the Sergeant so he can join the rest of his team in the la-la land. And then, with a kick, Athrun knock the door off its hinges, revealing the troublemaker, being tied up, and he reeks of oil. This is the special treatment. The said boss, the Head Wraden planned to burn him alive.

The Head Warden was a hulking yet elderly man, stood taller than the two torturers who beat Athrun halfway to death, but leaner and less burly. The same torturers were now jawdropping as they saw the boy who was supposedly had been beaten to a bloody pulp is now standing in front of them without a scratch. The Head Boss glared angrily at Athrun's intrusion, as well as seeing piles of his men beaten to the inch of their lives behind him. "Wh-" the Head Boss didn't get to finish what he said, because Athrun completely ignored him.

Athrun angrily glared not at the boss, but at the bound prisoner. "…what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Uhh…" The prisoner nervously looked at the angry Athrun. He did screw up. Big time.

Athrun looked at the Boss, who, understandably, was as confused as hell. The Boss, as in the Head Warden, an elderly man with graying hair and large flock beard. His left eye was eyepatched, and the scars beneath the eyepatch indicate that it was viciously gouged out by something beastly. A cigarette hanging on his finger, apparently he intended to lit the flammable material drenching the troublemaker with it. But Athrun need not to ask what happened that made his jail mate deserve such fate. For all he know he may well deserve it. He saw the occupants of that room: a half naked girl, several surprised guards. Already he got the whole picture. Athrun looked at the bewildered boss. "Who was she?"

"W… What?"

Athrun pointed accusingly at the girl. "Who was she? Your sister, your wife… what?"

"She's my daughter." In all confusion, the boss answered dumbly.

"Daughter." Athrun nodded as he turned angrily again at the prisoner. "What is it with you and GIRLS!?"

"Hey. Can't help it if I'm that dashing. Plus, I'm in love dude." The prisoner smirked. Now that one notices, he's also half naked.

"In love!? What about miss London, three months ago!?"

"WHAT!?" Now the half naked girl screeched in rage.

The Prisoner gasped in fright. "Oi! Athrun! Athrun! Rescue sex! After all we both hate this guy so…"

"You know what, Mr. Boss sir. Maybe I came here a little early. You go ahead and burn him please, at least that'll teach this certified playboy a lesson!"

"WAAAH! No, no! Athrun! Come on man! Be serious already!" the prisoner squealed in horror.

"Who the fuck are you?" The Head Boss overcome his confusion and glared at Athrun.

"Sorry. I don't have time for this. Dearka!" Athrun run towards the prisoner and shield him.

The prisoner, Dearka, smirked and concentrated, activating his power. In an instant, Dearka with his gravity control generated a gravity well that suck in almost everything in that room towards him. Not enough to suck in humans, but a few things get sucked in; such as the guards' weapons and other unlatched objects. They flew towards Dearka with such speed that they would've pierced him to death, but Athrun covered him, and they pierced him instead. And then Dearka turned it off, and suddenly, everyone in that room found themselves relieved of their weapons. The weapons were embedded in Athrun's body, who quickly removed and disarmed them all one by one as his wounds regenerated near instantaneously.

The head Warden gaped. "W… Wha…"

"Long story." Athrun looked around and noticed something else. The Half naked girl had the half part removed. Athrun glared at Dearka, who shook his head, feigning innocence. But, as Athrun locked the doors behind them to prevent any stragglers, Dearka moved in to clothe the girl. A loud slap later, and the tanned blonde returned with a hand imprint on his face.

"I guess I deserve that."

"Believe me when I say you got off lightly." Athrun turned to the girl, now clothed with Dearka's clothing. "If you train your skills as much as your one night stands, you'll be Hakutenkun in no time. Now where is it!?"

Dearka motioned at the Head boss. Athrun moved in and grabbed the Head Warden by the coat, and in an incredible show of force, the boy lifted the enormous head warden, a man over twice his own size, off the ground as if he weigh nothing. "Where?"

"Where what?"

"The secret super weapon. The fourth superweapon! Where is IT!?"

The Head Boss gasped upon hearing the revelation of what this boy knew. It was supposed to be classified above top secret! The Head Boss motioned his two Torturers to act, but Dearka wouldn't have that. He charged them head on and once they reach a certain radius from him, he pressed his hand down, and suddenly, the two torturers were pressed to the ground under their own weight, amplified a few dozen times due to increased gravity. Dearka remain in vicinity to ensure they remain locked in place.

The girl, upon seeing this, shrieked in fright. That's when everyone remembered there's a woman in vicinity.

"Young lady can you run?" Athrun gently addressed the poor girl.

The girl blushed a bit seeing Athrun's handsome face, and nodded eagerly. Athrun moved as he carried the Head Warden with one arm, kicked the desk, destroying it, revealing piles of money. "Take what you need and go! Leave this place. Go to some place like… Orb. You'll be safe there! Go! SCRAM!"

Within moments, the girl did just that… but not before giving Dearka another slap in the face, much to his chagrin. "Aww… men…"

"I won't talk! I'd rather die before talking!" the Head Warden roared angrily.

"Yeah, well, that could be a problem. We don't want to kill you." Athrun throw the Head Boss into Dearka's gravity field and thus the Gravity field pressed him down, just like his two torturers.

"Yo, Athrun. What now?" Dearka steadily maintain the gravity field.

"Relax. The weapon is here. In this room." Athrun scanned the surroundings. "There's no safer place in this facility other than here."

"Hngh! Go ahead and search all your life! You'll never found it! BWAGYAGYAGYAGYAGYA!" The head warden laughed rowdily.

Athrun looked at a peculiar giant metallic safe. It's incredibly thick, and it occupies an entire wall.

"BWAGYAGYAGYAGYA! You'll never be able to open the lock! BWAGYAGYAGYA-" The Head Warden rowdy laughter was stopped when Dearka bashed his head with a punch.

"Was it just me, or his laughter really is annoying?"

Athrun tried to get a feel of the safe as the Head Warden watched gleefully with his one remaining eye (albeit blackened). Athrun chuckled as he figured it out. "Of course." Athrun plant both of his palms on the safe. "There's no key or lock… you need to open this safe… with pure brute force." And then, after taking a deep breath, his fingers sank into the safe door and Athrun easily flipped it open, much to the Head Warden's disbelief. But once the safe was opened, Athrun and Dearka had another thing coming.

It's empty.

"BWAGYAGYAGYAGYA! You think you'll be that easy? BWAGYGYAGYA-" And Dearka socked him again to shut him up. God he just hate that laughter.

Athrun frowned in deep thought, but then, he smirked. "That's right. The Super Weapons is also a Sacred Weapon… it's not something one put into a safe… there should be a shrine… or at least… a sacred ground…"

"BWAGYAGYAGYAGA! You'll never find it! BWAGYA-" Another sock from Dearka. He's real tough glutton for punishment alright.

Athrun thought of the only place one can hide a shrine here. He looked at the safe and nodded in understanding. He grabbed the giant safe, took a deep breath… and a moment later, he lifted the giant safe off the ground, practically tearing it off the wall.

This time, the Head Warden no longer laughed as his jaw was hung in horror.

Athrun dropped the colossal safe away, and saw a small hatch leading downstairs. He opened it and went down. The Head Warden was too shocked to comment anything.

Down in that hole, Athrun quickly knew he was right. Torches lit up to light the pathway, and as move forward he can see a shrine in front of him, enshrining a… sarcophagus? The weapon is inside? Athrun checked the Sarcophagus and realized he was right. This is the weapon. But for a moment, he paused. This is a shrine, and that, for all he knows, that could be someone's coffin. He took a few steps back, and following a chinese tradition, kowtow 3 times, bow down on both of his knees and bashing his head to the ground in respect. And then he felt something and then he opened the sarcophagus with one push, and the lid of the said sarcophagus smashed the ground as it fell. Athrun looked inside and… he saw a single sword. Athrun took it and examined it.

It's a very fine sword. Definitely not some run on the mill sword…

Athrun swing it and cut the sarcophagus. The Sword broke, as well as the Sarcophagus.

Pity it wasn't the weapon. "This is not the superweapon!" Athrun declared. Already he can hear howls of laughter from the Head Warden.

"BWAGYAGYAGYAGYA! You think we'll just let you have it!? B-" This time, Dearka didn't even let him start the second round.

Athrun smiled and nodded. Naturally. The previous three was hard. He'll be sorely disappointed if the fourth one was this easy. And then, Athrun caught sight of the lid. He took the lid, but then stopped.

Athrun eyed the lid suspiciously and then he used both hands to lift it. The boy was shocked when even he, with all his strength, still need to struggle to lift the lid with both of his hands. "…could it be?" Athrun gritted his teeth and lifted the lid, bring it up, much to Dearka's confusion and the Head Warden's horror.

"Whoa… I hope you haven't desecrated someone else's grave. Heard the Chinese are very intolerant about it."

"No one is tolerant about desecrating a grave. It's just… this lid… I had to use both of my hands just to lift it!"

"You? You of all people? Damn. That thing must be really heavy."

Athrun studied the lid, and then he saw through it. He lifted the lid, and then, with a great force, he casted it down. As expected, it sank deeply, and the lid… or at least, its outer stony crust shattered, revealing a metallic coffin.

"That coffin is the 4th Super Weapon?"

"No… it's just like the Sarcophagus… this 4th weapon must be very powerful that it require layers after layers of defense just to keep it hidden…"

The Head Warden didn't say anything.

Athrun take a look at this second coffin. Now the feeling felt even stronger than before. But Athrun hold his ground and showed some respect to the coffin. And then he attempted to open the coffin only to find the lid was soldered shut.

"BWAGYA-" Another whack from Dearka who are swiftly running out of patience. "You know what, how bout if I just bash this guy's head to the coffin till it breaks?"

"Hash it, Dearka. Things like this take time. You should know that above all else. Remember the hell we went through to get the Dragon Buster?" Athrun smirked and then, once he finished preparing, Athrun quickly tear through the coffin, and with pure brute force of a zoan, he rip the steel coffin open like a tin foil. And then, the two Zaft Knights beheld the content of the coffin… a glutinous black and red liquid. Athrun blinked several times.

"W…Wha… what the heck is that?" Dearka gulped. The First Superweapon is a sword, the second super weapon is a pair of gauntlets and greaves, the third weapon is a pair of heavy cannon tonfa… and the fourth Superweapon… is a… goo?

"…we don't know what to make of it either." Athrun and Dearka turned to the Head Warden. This time he wasn't laughing. That face of his… he was mortified. Not only because he had failed his charge to guard it, but also apparently, because of his apparent lack of understanding regarding the said weapon. "We thought it was some kind of a material. We tried to forge it into various stuff, a sword, an armor, even a cannon… it didn't work. That sucker was really heavy too. Several of my men were crushed to death just by getting showered by that muck."

"Finally you ended up enshrining it in multi layered coffin." Athrun nodded. "But… how come you don't know how to use it? Is this not your creation?"

The liquid pulsed at the comment. This attracted Athrun's attention.

"Damn if I know. The brass just came to us and told us to guard it with our lives."

"Wahaha! Sucks to be you! Hahaha!" Dearka gloated in front of the Warden's face.

But the Warden mustered all the strength he can get and headbutt the brat by the nose.

"Ouch!" Dearka back away with blood churning out of his nose.

"That's for my daughter you son of a bitch!" The Warden roared.

"And it serves you right." Athrun stated the cosmic truth to Dearka. He looked at the liquid. He needed to carry this thing in a tangible form. There's no way he can be seen carrying coffin around. "Alright. Can you pass me some chalk?"

Understanding what Athrun was up to while still holding his bleeding nose, Dearka picked a chalk and hand it over to Athrun. And then the boy began drawing on the floor. Some kind of a… runic circle, with various markings and symbols.

"Right. I think this will do." Athrun motioned everyone to stand back. He clapped his hands together and the slammed it to the ground, on top of the runic circle. All the sudden, the chalk drawn runic circle glows blue and flashes of electricity coursed through the circle and they are coursing towards the coffin.

"What in the blazes of seven hells is he…"

"He's transmuting it." Dearka smirked seeing the dumb shock on the Head Warden's face. It was priceless. "He's using the Transmutation circle to transform the weapon and the coffin directly into any form he desired. That is Alchemy. One of the magical branches of the Magia Colegia. And this is Athrun Zala, the Steel Elemental Knight, master of all minerals and metals. See if your blacksmith ever thought of that, hah!"

The coffin was electrocuted several times, and for a moment, Athrun can see a small part of the coffin began to unravel… but a moment later, everything stopped.

And the coffin was unscathed as if nothing happened.

"Well that was anti climatic." Dearka and the Head Warden echoed.

Athrun, even after seeing he failed what he tried to do remained enthusiastic. "…my, my… this guy has quite the temper."

"Temper?"

"He's prideful. He's very prideful. I was trying to transmute that coffin into something more manageable… a simple giant sword… but… he stopped me. He will not suffer to be carried in an inferior vessel. Right, Mr. Warden?"

The Warden had to grudgingly nod. "You damn right. That shit was really troublesome. We learned the hard way that thing has quite the temper. We put it in the stone vault once and the next day we found it has smashed through it. Don't ask me how."

Athrun nodded. That explains the intricate design of the steel coffin and the regal shrine he saw down there. "In that case… I'll just have to make the transmutation circle… a tad stronger." And by stronger, it means Athrun grabbed a knife and slit his palm. And then he let the blood flow out. What's terrifying is that the blood seem to be alive. Athrun didn't move from his spot, but the blood moved by itself, drawing an even larger and even more intricate transmutation circle all by itself. Smoke rose up when Athrun's blood literally carved the floor, showing it was extremely corrosive. He even combined several circles into the construction.

Just then, they heard noises from outside. The troops are getting near their place. "Athrun, you better hurry up!"

"Give me a few seconds…" Athrun concentrated, clasped his hand together, and once again slammed his palms to the circle, and this red electricity coruscated through the entire runes and glow brightly red. The red electricity surged and engulfed the coffin multiple times. Sweat flooded Athrun's being as the power drain of this transmutation was murder. But, through his sweat trickled green eyes, Athrun can see his effort bear fruit: the coffin finally transformed.

When the process was finally over, Athrun looked at his handiwork. The steel coffin had been transmuted into a giant elegant black claymore, with intricate ornaments decorating it. And yet it looked incredibly strong, and had lost none of its sharpness. A distinct feature of this sword, is the face of a woman with serpent hair encrusted near its hilt. The black liquid contained in the coffin has been super compressed inside that sword. Athrun picked it up and struggled to lift it with both hands. He finally holstered it on his back. He'll figure out this gooey monster later. "Okay. Time to go. We got what we came for."

The Head Warden grunted. "Hah! Dream on! In my 20 years handling prisoners I've never let anyone get out of here alive!"

"Well, yes. But we'll get a hostage with us." Athrun smiled.

"BWAGYAGYAGYA! You think my men and I won't dare to shoot one of our own?"

"I don't think your men will shoot." Athrun grinned. "Seeing that it is YOU who will be our hostage." By that, it means, the two intended to use the Head Warden as the hostage.

The Head Warden will not back down that easy. He has his pride, God Damn it! "I'd rather die than be your ticket out of here!"

"Of course you would. But…" Athrun quickly draw a transmutation circle on a piece of steel plank and made a mouth-strap with thick padlock. He quickly strapped the Head Warden with it, rendering him unable to talk. "…your men don't need to know that."

And with that, Dearka socked the Head Warden's two aides unconscious and Athrun also transmuted giant shackles from the safe to securely lock the two torturers in place. He needed only one hostage. No sense dragging three when you need only one.

Carrying the giant warden on his back, Athrun headed straight not to the exit, but he backtrack to the door that leads to the prison cell.

"Uhh… did I miss something?"

Ignoring Dearka's inquiries, Athrun keep his pace and the two finally arrived in front of the gate that leads to the prison.

"What are you doing?" Dearka looked in confusion as Athrun merely waited behind the said door, looking at his pocket watch ticking seconds after seconds in his hand.

"Within 20 seconds, the rioting prisoners would've reached this door, where a group of Troopers are waiting for them, preparing to give them a fusillade of gunfire."

Just as Athrun had said, beyond the door to the prison cells, a battalion of Alliance Regular Troopers bunker down, guns at the ready as the noise from the rioting prisoners grew steadily closer.

Athrun revealed something in his hand. A vial containing soap bubbles that he got from Hardy a little earlier. "This is from a man named Riven Hardy. I've extracted the glycerin from the liquefied soap bubbles he barfed."

As expected, the prisoners arrived and stopped upon seeing the regulars preparing to aim their gun at them.

"Ready!" the Sergeant yelled an order.

"What good that'll do?" Dearka glanced in confusion at Athrun.

The prisoner's gulped as the guns are cocked and loaded.

"Combining the Glycerin from soap with Nitrate, composed of nitrogen and oxygen that I can get from the air, I've transmuted the glycerin into a highly unstable compound 13 times more powerful than gunpowder."

"Take aim!" and the Troopers aimed their guns at the weaponless prisoners.

On the other side, Athrun threw the vial he had been concocting towards the door. "Its molecular formula is C3H5N3O9…

"F-"

The vial exploded violently upon impact with the door, blasting them off their hinges, knocking the steel door forward, smashing the Regular Troopers screaming to a mess from their rear. "…popularly known as **Nitroglycerine**." Athrun finished his explanation to a wide mouthed Dearka.

The initially horrified prisoners looked at all this destruction and jawdropped. And then, from the smoke Athrun waltzed in, still carrying the Head Warden and the coffin sword on his back.

The prisoners looked at the boy. Some of them recognize the raven haired boy. "Holy shit… that's Athrun Zala!" "Athrun? Athrun Zala?" "Seriously?" "I thought he'd be bigger!"

"…we're not here to rescue you people." Athrun quickly declared and everyone went into silence. "We're here for this." Athrun motioned at the giant coffin sword on his back. "However, you're free to tag along… but I cannot guarantee all your safety, and I will only help you until we get out of here."

"What, you're just gonna leave us out there?"

"ARE you a proud children of the Onis or aren't you?" Everyone gasped into silence. "Are you not the proud knights of Zaft? Or have you guys had been imprisoned and left to rot here for far too long that you've forgotten what it's like to fight and stand up like a man?" Athrun barked. "…we have our mission that we cannot compromise! You guys had yours as well before this, have you not?"

A muscular and elderly bearding prisoner stood forward. He seem to be the leader of this prisoners. "We understand, young Knight. Very well. We will not be in your way. Just help us out of this prison, and we can take care ourselves from there."

Athrun smiled. "Let's go. And don't forget Mr. Hardy from the hospital ward."

"Oh right! Let's go!" "Who's Mr. Hardy?"

And so, the prisoners, led by Athrun with the Head Warden as a shield literally marched his way out of the compound and straight towards the gate. When the Gate Guard looked at the prisoners marching freely like in no man's land, they were prepared to open fire… until they notice that Athrun was holding the Head Warden hostage. "OPEN THE DOOR! AND I WILL RELEASE THE HOSTAGE!"

"What now?" The guards were in a fix. The Sergeant looked at the situation. "…we need accuracy."

And then, the Troopers pretend to disperse. But Athrun knew this is a ruse. Dearka looked at Athrun who didn't budge a step. "Dearka, lead the prisoners out of here. I'll follow last."

Dearka nodded and motioned the prisoners to follow him. The Prisoner leader was a bit uncertain about leaving Athrun alone, but Dearka reassure him. "Trust him. He knew what he's doing. He always had a plan for everything." And slowly, but surely, the prisoner walked out of the prison gate. And finally, only Athrun was left. Athrun walked away from the gate. "I'll leave the head warden 500 meters from here." He told one of the guards. The guard merely spit. Athrun simply smiled and walk away with the head warden in tow.

Barely 200 meters ahead, the prisoners and Dearka had already waiting for them. Athrun smirked. "Right. Let's get this done and we're-"

Before Athrun can finish, something went through his head and blow up his tongue from the back. Athrun vomited blood… and a bullet. That's when he realized he just got shot in the head from the back, and a small rear part of his head was gone.

Dearka realized it's coming from the base. "SNIPERS!"

At the base, two Troopers, one carrying a telescope, the Spotter, confirmed the headshot. "Headshot confirmed. Reloading."

The Sniper, a specialized regular trooper carrying a specialized Dagger Musket rifle modified with a very long and heavily reinforced barrel and larger scope attached to it quickly reloaded his rifle without a word.

The Prisoners were terrified when a bloody headed Athrun began to collapse.

"Aiming at the second target. Ready…"

The Sniper aimed at Dearka's head.

"Fire."

The Sniper lit the fuse of his rifle, a spurt of lit gunpowder later, and the sniper's scope was briefly clouded by the smoke spewing out of musket barrel and the bullet flew out of his musket, heading straight to Dearka's head…

…until Athrun caught the bullet midair.

"WHAT the…!?" The spotter gaped in shock. "…we… we shot through his head didn't we? How did he…?"

Athrun spit a few more times as his head regenerated. When his tongue grew back, he groaned. "Damn. So that's what my _brain_ taste like…"

"You… alright?" Dearka gulped. He had heard that some Zoan's regeneration capability border on immortality, but that's just ridiculous.

"I'm not immortal, in case you're wondering. Get hit in the head one time too many, and I'm not sure I'll survive."

"I HATE these naturals and their guns! I'm surprised you haven't invented anything to counter it!"

"I did!" Athrun chuckled. He's fully healed now. "It's just that… the Prototype, which has 37 syllables, broke my arm every time I fired it. Understand, Dearka? It BROKE my ARM!"

Dearka sweatdropped. Anything powerful enough to do THAT to Athrun is DEFINITELY not for public use. "Point taken."

"Good." Athrun turned around. "Nichol! You're there right?"

"I just got here. I should've come sooner, are you alright, Athrun-san?" To the shock of everyone, a light green haired boy appeared out of thin air. His hands and feet were equipped with black gauntlets and greaves. His garments were the black vest of the Onyx Hassansin, with some light armor with leafs and wood decoration. Wood Knight armor.

"I'm okay. Smokescreen! I'll leave the warden here. The rest of you, get out of here!"

"Roger!" Nichol quickly ran in circles around the escapees in supersonic speed. This in turn created a swirling cloud of dust. The spotters and the sniper couldn't see anything.

"DAMN! Get the Dragoons out there, don't let them get away!"

Dragoons. Cavalry mounted variant of the Troopers. The Dragoons quickly charged straight into the dust storm, but when it settles, all they found was the warden, struggling to open the mouthstrap, and he was none too pleased. What's with Dearka had a last laugh by plastering a paper on his head saying:

"**Record officially broken. Buh-bye! :D V!"**

A few hours later…

On the docks, there's a small ship waiting. Dearka quickly went in and was welcomed by Yzak. The two toasted. Athrun swiftly followed, carrying the coffin sword at his back. The ship nearly sank under the sword's sheer weight, scaring the hell out of everyone.

"So… that's the fourth weapon?" Rusty excitedly looked at the giant sword on Athrun's back.

"No. It's just a shell. It's the thing inside it that is the superweapon." Athrun explained briefly. "Four down. One more to go, then we're home free."

"What, I thought this was the last?" Yzak twitched.

"No… when I get sidetracked into the ward, I overheard the doctors talking that there was in fact FIVE weapons. There were two weapons kept there… but… they had one moved away. We're going after it now."

"Where are they taking it?" Everyone looked at Athrun, who seem a bit reluctant to speak of the answer.

"…Orb. To a city named Amaterasu… In **Japan**."

The color on everyone's faces paled at the answer. Japan. They heard it right, JAPAN! The CAPITAL of a super power nation whose super soldiers were more than willing to hack down any troublemakers on sight? They suddenly missed having Naturals shooting at them. "Okay, I knew it. Those Naturals are insane." Dearka slapped his head.

**Chapter 34:**

**Athrun's Side Part 1:**

**The Man**

**Author Note:**

**The prologue was events that transpire before the Amaterasu. And since you guys already know how that mission went, I'll just skip that part and went straight ahead. This chapter tells the story of what happened to Athrun right after that trial in between chapter 6 to 10 (before Athrun began briefing Raww about his grand plan to defeat Archangel). **

Nichol, Dearka and Yzak can only watch helplessly as the Knights put Athrun on shackles and escort him to a battle barge.

"This… This is not right!" Nichol protested to Raww. "Athrun only tried to help us!"

"I'm sorry, Nichol. But it's out of my hands. He rescued that 'civilian' that's probably tolerable… but he's also being insubordinate. The military law was clear, and he'll be court-martialed." The masked Hakutenkun bent down his head in sorrow.

After the trial was over (Chapter 6), Athrun was assigned to be put on a triple max security prison, a prison reserved for Advanced with enhanced strength, such it was the case, given Athrun's Zoan heritage. There are no such prisons in Zaft continents – bar Terminal. But Terminal is too much cruel of a punishment for someone of Athrun's status, and there's one more prison, in Australia, Tasmanian Island.

However, in the middle of the trip…

The whistling sound was the only precursor to a sudden bombardment from an Alliance Battlecruiser. About 2 to 3 of them, cornering that one battle barge. Their Gottfried cannons roared and mercilessly rained the battle barge with cannon shell.

One shot actually smashed right through Athrun's jail. Looking at the size of the shell, he knew right away who are the attackers. Athrun peeked from the giant hole and saw the situation. In an instant he knew right away: they don't stand a chance with these odds. "Oh… shit…" Athrun quickly kicked the prison bars and smashed it open. He rushed through the pouring water and the fire that began to spread across the ship. The wardens and the other knights were too busy salvaging what they can to even care of an escaped prisoner. Another whistling sound and the ship was once again jerked and rocked violently when the projectiles hit home and burn and destroy whatever they hit. Shrapnels of wood and dust clouded Athrun's vision as he rushed across the chaos and destruction, heading, almost desperately towards the armory. When he get there, the door practically smashed open when the Barge received another shot. Athrun rushed in just as another barrage finally strikes in and this time, it ignited the barge's magazine.

Moments later, the barge finally exploded in the midst of the heavy downpour and the storm that occurred. The light of its massive conflagration pierce through even the stormy weather. The battle barge was trashed, all hands lost…

…except one.

**0000000000000**

Athrun opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. It's an empty orange space… he saw a lot of… gears grinding in the sky… the whole orange sky was composed of interconnected bronze gears, spinning each other. And the ground… it's littered with… steel pipes? More like horizontal crisscrossing smoke stacks. "What is this place?"

"**Welcome."**

Athrun looked up and gasped. There's someone… or something… there.

It's a man or at least, he seems to be. The man has a large overbearing physique. His entire body was completely covered in armor. It's a very regal medieval and layered black and red armor, decorated royally, one would say excessively, with engravings of regal elder faces in several joints and elbows, reliefs depicting events of spectacular grandeur on each piece that formed the armor, and they are framed with many glowing runic figures. All this made the armor truly of kingly design, and it was draped in a equally regal violet fur cape. The man's face was completely enclosed in a full face mask. Awkwardly, the facemask was flat and distinctively blank, as it completely encompassed his face, and there are no visible slit or opening for eyes. With five long horns protruding upward from the facemask, it formed a crown. One horn at the center was the largest of all, and it's encrusted with emerald green jewel. The armored 'king' sat on a gigantic oversized throne high above Athrun. The Throne was made of a mountain of mishmashing weapons. Swords, spears, hammers, axes, arrows, etc.

Before Athrun can understand further, the 'King' dropped his hand, and all the sudden, Athrun felt something heavy just smashed down on him and forced him to fell on his knees.

"**You will prostrate yourself before me, commoner. You are honored to be in the presence of a being far more superior then you." **The 'king' spoke in a booming voice, and a very haughty as well as authoritative tone.

"Who… are… you?" Athrun angrily tried to resist this mysterious unseen power forcing him down. With his brute strength as a Zoan, the fact that he could barely get back up on his feet was quite a feat.

The 'king' seem offended by the question and slammed his heel once in anger, causing an echo across the space. **"Can you not comprehend my identity even when you are basked in my majestic presence!?"**

"…huh?" Athrun blinked in confusion.

"**Then LEAVE MY PRESENCE ye who are most unworthy of mongrel! See to it your manner improve ****IF**** I saw fit to lower myself and bask your inferior being in my majesty again!"**

The 'King' shoved his hand forward, and that unseen force that pull Athrun down suddenly smashed his face like a giant invisible jackhammer and sent him flying backwards.

**0000000000000**

When Athrun opened his eyes, he found himself very… very weak… and starving as well. But he must've been injured VERY badly that, his body must've exhausted itself to heal him. Worse, he's chained to the wall. If he weren't this hungry and weak, he can easily tear these chains down. He looked at his surroundings… he's in a… dungeon… or some sort. It stinks of blood… and… corpses.

And it's dark. Athrun quickly adjusted to the dim lighting, that's when he realized he's not alone.

"You're awake?"

Athrun opened his eyes and saw a girl. Korean descent, with light brown hair tied to a ponytail. Her face was dirty and blemished with dirty blots, here and there. "…w…who…?"

"SSsssh! Here, eat this." The girl gave him a bread… a soggy moldy old bread. Athrun bite down. It taste awful, but beggars can't be choosers. He swallowed them all in one gulp, but his stomach still making weird sounds. Zoans need to eat a LOT to keep their metabolism in check.

"M… Mo…re?"

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I… I don't have anymore! I'm sorry!" The girl apologized profusely… almost frantically.

Athrun tucked his head down in understanding. "W…Wh…"

"Ah, my name is Yoon Sefan. What's yours?"

"A…At…" Athrun was so weak that he could barely speak.

Before they can continue the conversation, a door was suddenly opened and a bunch people came barging in. Athrun gasped for a moment. Those are…

"Heya there. We meet again, eh? Alchemist boy?"

"…you?"

The Head Warden in Artemis! 'Holy… did he chase me all the way out here… wait… where IS here?'

"I told you. In my 20 years of career, I've never let anyone escape from me." The Head Warden gloated in front of Athrun. "…well… I was hoping I can get my hands on that tanned bastard friend of yours… but… you turn out to be an even better catch… Athrun Zala."

Yoon Sefan gasped in shock as she turned to the boy.

"W… Wha…"

"Oh… right. You're a Zoan. We all know the best way to torture a zoan, it is by starving them halfway to death." The Head Warden spoke in tones full of experience. "But sometimes, things get a little counterproductive. And we ended up putting them into so much starvation that they could barely talk, and they finally died anyway. But we don't want to kill you mr. Zala. Not yet anyway."

"W…Wh… Whrhk…"

The Head Warden was somewhat confused at the apparent lack of intelligible response. But then he nodded in understanding. "Hrmmmh… let's give him something more to eat, eh?"

The two guards, the two burly Torturers who once beat Athrun's face to obliteration marched forward with leering smile and shove a pair of knuckle sandwich to Athrun's face. But apparently… they misunderstood something, because soon after, the Head Warden was shouting insults and angry barks at them. "NO! You BLITHERING IDIOTS! I meant literal FOOD! Where's that basket?"

"Uhh…" the two torturers looked dumbly at each other and then realized: "We seem to have misplaced it."

"…" The Head warden's face was as red as it can get. "No ration for you this week, all of it is for Mr. Zala here! GOT IT?"

"Oh come on boss!"

"NOW GET OUT!" The Head warden roared. The two torturers scurry out of the dungeon with sunken face. The Head Warden growled and then looked at Athrun's bloodied face. He approached the hanged boy and then pulled something out of his bag strapped to his belt. It's a hard flea bitten loaf of bread. He shove it to Athrun's bloodied lips, and the boy ate it hungrily. In a blink of an eye, the bread was gone.

Athrun gulped down the bread and felt a part of his strength returning. Far from adequate really, knowing the way his body works. "…why… let me… live?"

The Head Warden white brows furrowed. "You are far more famous among the Naturals than you would care to admit, Mr. Zala. How many battles have been won by Zaft armies in your name? In the last 2 years, many Zaft knights I've interrogated recited your name like a prayer. Not to mention, many of your inventions are strewn across the battlefield. Take this one, for instance." The Head Warden dropped something in front of Athrun's eye level.

It's a crossbow. But it has been greatly modified. Athrun remembered this design. It's one of his answers to the Alliance guns, a rapid firing gas propelled crossbow that fire large caliber arrows rapidly. There's a drum shaped magazine just beneath the crossbow part that automatically reload the crossbow as soon as it launched an arrow at split second. Its range and accuracy is greatly reliant on the skills of the archer (which, given the fact the archers are advanced, is REALLY something), but, it was clearly fell short beneath the Dagger rifle's destructive firepower. Not to mention it's a bit difficult to produce. Compound that with the fact that it can't penetrate Trooper's shield deep enough to do serious damage beyond a prick, it's not available in great numbers until further improvements, by decree of the inventor himself.

"It's… my… Crossbow? You… have… my Crossbow?"

"It's a very interesting design." The Head Warden dropped the Rapid Crossbow and showed something. The Dagger rifle… but they've been modified. The previous version have 5 fixed barrels, each firing a shot and the triggering mechanism which still required the shooter to lignite the gunpowder in the breech manually. But this one has none of that. There's only one thick and reinforced barrel, but there's a boxlike attachment beneath the barrel at the bottom forward portion of the gun barrel. The box magazine hold 8 canisters… no, eight breeches, each contains a bullet. The Head Warden demonstrated this by firing rapidly by just pulling the trigger multiple times. The new gun fired about a 8 times before stopping. Each shot is coupled with a noticeable muzzle climb, even when the shooter used both hands to hold it. The empty breeches snapped out after each fire. "Windam Assault rifle. We'll roll it out this month. Still had to push the trigger to fire only one bullet at a time… and the kickback's a bitch, not to mention the muzzle climb… but now we can reliably fire 8 shots before we had to change the entire magazine."

Athrun was shocked at this. As if the current Dagger rifle weren't bad enough and now they've upgraded it to something far worse? "You guys… developed something like this… so quickly…?" And the fact that HIS invention helped them in that regard horrified him more than anything else.

The Head Warden smiled. "Well… it's not like we just got our hands on your crossbow yesterday…."

And now, as Athrun's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, now that he noticed it, there's a LOT of his inventions strewn across the place. Many had been disassembled, but he still recognized many of his creations. Many of which regards to his attempt to produce firearms… or something to counter them. A half opened string shooter: a modified bola shooter that fired a bola that cuts people instead of wrapping around them by spinning whirring strings connected to the bolas, cutting people apart to small pieces. Bomb dropper: disposable small propeller that spin high into the air, carrying a fused bomb with various warheads: explosive, blotting ink, or shrapnel bomb. When the fuse ran out, the bomb drops, and the mechanism will make them explode on impact. Dart spreader: tube shaped, self propelled rocket. Exclusively Anti infantry, it sprang up upon impact, whirring around shooting needles allover the place. All of it his inventions – but several saw limited deployment on the battlefield… VERY limited, seeing they were never meant to be mass produced. And… the worst of his invention…

"And this one, I don't get." The Head Warden lifted what looked like a heavily mechanized blunderbuss rifle. A relic of the old era a few decades back, heavily modified by Athrun to fire-BURT! a cloud of brown smoke burst out of the conical barrel, sending God awful smell of fart allover the place. "I just don't understand… under what circumstances, did we use this for?"

Athrun groaned. Doesn't matter if many of his military invention had some shortcomings or seem fiendishly out of place. The most important question IS: "WHERE… did you… get… them?"

The Head Warden looked at Athrun's tortured expression and dropped the Fart Gun (AN: Copyrights of UNIVERSAL Studios from the Despicable Me). "They're scattered allover the battlefield. Here and there. Either dropped by their users when they ran… or we claimed them from their dead hands. Did you know that we actually had a special forces responsible for gathering these things?"

Athrun gasped in horror. His body maybe very tired and weak, but his mind racing. His tired but brilliant mind that has given birth to all these weapons raced way ahead of his body. "What… do you… want… from me?"

The Head Warden puffed a flock of smoke from his scar ridden lips. "That can wait."

"No, I don't think so." Athrun growled. "As you said… you're not here to gloat… you want my brain power… so WHAT do YOU WANT?"

The elderly man looked at the cowering Korean girl. "Alright. You carry him. Guards, unlock his chains."

In short order, Yoon carried the half dead Athrun out of the dungeon, escorted by several Troopers carrying bayoneted rifles. They closed their faces under a black bag as they drag him around. The idea so that they won't know where they going. Well… that's the general idea…

'12, 13, 14… turn left.' The group turned left. '1, 2, 3, 4, 5…' the group make a right turn on the 57th step, and then they go up the stairs, passed through 3 checkpoints, turn 6-7 more times before Athrun felt a fresh whiff of sea air and the sound of gulls cawing. That's when they decided to remove the black bag off his and Yoon's head.

Athrun's eyes hurt slightly when he was showered by the bright light of the sun after being kept in the darkness. But his eyes quickly adjusted and that's when he realized his situation of where he is. It's a well fortified and guarded alliance Base in a small island. Many Alliance Regular Troopers waltzing about here and there or just stand on guard. Guardtowers with protruding Gottfrieds can be seen placed on strategic spots. He can see shores. It's a rather tiny rocky island. He couldn't find any harbors from the angle he's seeing. He saw several small brick structures with huge smokestacks protruding out of the ground, blowing up smoke high above.

But that's not all. He saw a LOT of death dealing weapons around the place: towering magazines of bullets pile up, dozens of Windam Assault rifles piled up in a box, Sniper rifles hanged up… the smell of gunpowder and steel is thick in the air. And not just infantry weaponry: shells as tall as a full grown man's waist lined up, ammunition of the lined up Gottfried cannons, steel tipped rockets with barbed hooks for the Hellfire mortar and two new artilleries he had never seen before: one, a twelve barrel organ gun, with a rotating system, it was designed to fire four barrels at a time, rotate to a new batch of four barrels and so forth. The other one… a large cannon that reeks of oil… Athrun had a suspicion, given by the dragon decoration on its barrel, it can fire something scorching. Is this place… a weapons lab and factory?

"What do you think?"

"…what… do… I… think…?" Athrun gulped. "…did I… Did my… inventions… my designs… created all this?"

"…some of it." The Head Warden answered half truthfully. "We used many of your designs to improve our own… but… it's not like you can underestimate Natural engineers."

The Head Warden motioned Yoon to follow him. The three went inside one of the underground factory, through a series of stairs. Sweat flooding Yoon's temple as the girl had to carry Athrun through it all. "Sorry…" Athrun knew his weight better than anyone.

"I'm okay. I'm used to heavy lifting back in Morgenroete."

'Morgenroete!?' Athrun's mind was silently alarmed when he heard the name in the passing casual remark. Athrun put that matter aside for the moment and he began to study his surroundings. Pipes… temperature raising… the smell of steam and steel… "…so…"

The Head Warden glanced slightly at the downed Athrun.

"This is what you guys need my help for…"

"Oh? You knew what we're going to ask of you without seeing it?"

"I know… because… I've tried… something… similar… back… in the past…" They arrived at a steel door. Steam cascading out of the chinks of the steel door. The Head Warden nodded at the guards and they opened the steel door, letting out a massive amount of steams enveloping the group. When the flock of steam disperse, the group was welcomed by the sight of a giant mechanical contraptions as tall as the Alliance engineers that are tinkering with it, connected to plentiful of steel cables, spewing steams here and there. Gears and widgets twitched and spin eerily as the machine trembled and shakes menacingly. **"…a steam engine."**

At the moment, if there's any race that outpaces the Arms race for firearms, that would be the energy race, specifically, steam power. That being said, there had been many cases of successful steam engines throughout this war. Athrun created one that was used to power Aquarius. A giant of a ship that became the flagship of Goud Veia. The Alliance had several very reliable steam engines used on their gigantic weaponry of mass destruction. The Lohengrin cannon system and their massive land battleship, the Slayer Tanks. Relics of the past which they took great lengths to preserve. But these things are rare, very difficult to repair, and nearly impossible to replace if destroyed. Such was the difficulty that they just can't afford to break one down to be studied. They don't have the technical knowhow on how to put it back together once they've disassembled them. What's with a great demand with War on the horizon, they need all the tanks they can spare on the field. But the fact is this: current steam engines are HUGE and heavy. They can't be mounted on anything smaller than a battlecruiser. The existing main principles are the bigger the boiler, the more power it produces. But large boilers require enormous amount of cylinders, and those cylinders had already consume large amount of powers on their own. They are inefficient, and had quite a temper, prone to exploding when something's a little off. Every engineer in the world, Athrun included, had tried to make it smaller. They had tried and failed. Athrun managed to create one without blowing himself up, but the power it produce was so pathetic that it could barely push a rowboat at snail's pace… assuming there's a rowboat out there that can house a 150 kg, horse sized steam engine without sinking straight down when the deadweight were placed on deck.

"…and you want me to help you?" Athrun growled, panting as his rising temper made his condition worsened. But anger and rage overcome all sense of pain. "Let me get this right: You… cannibalize… God knows how many of my inventions… to improve your own, using it to butcher my own people… and now you actually… you ACTUALLY HAD THE AUDACITY to BLATANTLY asking me to DIRECTLY HELP YOU!?" Athrun choked and suddenly collapsed on his knees.

Yoon quickly helped Athrun up.

The Elderly Head Warden merely shook his head. "This is a very remote island, Athrun Zala. I'm sure your friends are looking for you, but this island didn't even show on the map. They'll never find you here in time. And let me remind you again that you are very weak. You need food to survive. And you can tell me that you can handle starvation, I have 20 years torturing and interrogating zoan under my belt, and believe me when I tell you, most of them finally cracked and do anything for scraps… even cannibalism of fellow inmates." The Head Warden glared at Athrun's deviant eyes. Yoon swallowed a gulp in fright. "And, unless I miss my guess… your need for food is even direr than others."

Athrun growled. The Head Warden sighed. "Take him back to his cell. Think it over, Athrun Zala. While your mind still sane enough to make coherent decisions."

The boy was once again put under the black bag and dragged back to his cell, together with the Head Warden and Yoon. The Guards wanted to chain the boy, but the Warden sent them away. "Leave it. He's too weak to even lift a finger." That's when he also realized there's a new person on board. A girl with a short blond hair. The thing is… she was strapped with dozens of layers of chains even thicker than the ones used to restrain Athrun, and she's still squirming. Even her face was placed on a steel strap, with a large heavy padlock. "Who's she?" The Head Warden looked at the guards, and that's when he realized: one of the guards had one blackened eye, several of his teeth lost, both cheek swollen. The other one had blood trickling nonstop from his nose, his lips torn, his forehead slightly sank in with the shape of a fist… and there's a part of his head that lost a scalp… it looked as if they were… bitten off? "…What happened?"

"Found her washed up ashore. Apparently she came to get her. She put up quite a fight when we tried to arrest her. And by God can she fight." The guards pointed at Yoon. "Anyway, you think this is bad? You should see the other guys in the infirmary."

"Hm." The Head Warden. "Oh well. She might be another Zoan. Keep her restrained for a few days without food. After that she should've mellowed a bit." The Head Warden turned to Athrun. "And you… you better think it over."

And then the Warden and his Guards left. Yoon put Athrun gently down and then she quickly rushed towards the bound squirming girl.

"MMHM! MMHRHMM!" The girl seems became excited when she looked at Yoon and squirmed even harder to break free. Not that it did her any good.

"Ka-chan!" Yoon seem overjoyed when she looked at the blonde girl.

'Ka-chan' merely whimpered as her eyes turned to a curve. She's smiling too beneath all that chains wrapping around her. Athrun smiled, happy for Yoon seeing her friend. Yoon looked at the state her friend was in and tried to pry the chains open. "Ng… Nggggrghh! NgraaaaaNgh! Kyaa!" She tried but in the end it amount to nothing. The chains were very thick and it won't budge no matter what. Tears began to trickle from Yoon's eyes. "Mou! What's the idea here!"

Athrun felt a slight pity. "Hey, help me up."

"?" Yoon and the girl looked at Athrun.

"Let me help you." Athrun added.

Yoon looked at the girl and the girl nodded, seemingly motioning the other girl to do as he says for now. Yoon then lifted Athrun up. "Put me next to her." Yoon did so, and, with much difficulty with his weak limbs, Athrun plucked a wire from one of his old invention and began tinkering on the padlock on the girl's face with it. "I learned this from an old friend of mine." A few moments later, a clicking sound can be heard and the padlock was unlocked. The straps were removed, revealing, to Athrun's shock, an angry girl's face. Obviously a girl, but with subtle features of boyish characteristics, apparently inborn features. Kinda cute, in his opinion. For some reason, Athrun couldn't help being reminded of a certain brown haired old friend, who was the exact opposite.

"Thank you." Ka-chan smiled in gratitude.

"Your welcome." Athrun nodded with a slight blush, noting just how cute her smile is. "I'm afraid I can't do anything with the chains wrapping your body though. They were nailed, not locked. When they wrapped these things around you, they sure as hell don't want them to come off easily."

"If only I got some breakfast in me before I get here…!" Ka-chan squirmed angrily, trying as hard as she could to tear the chains off. Much to Athrun's slight awe, he can actually see the chains were strained. Wow. This girl must be a HELL lot stronger than she looks.

"Another Zoan eh?" Athrun moaned. "Get ready to be starved. That's the only way they keep us Zoans in check."

"Zoan? What are you talking about?" Ka-chan frowned in confusion. "I don't have that sort of bloodline limit or zoan or paramusa or Lo… Logus… lomia… what did you Zafties called it?"

'Zafties?' Athrun sweatdropped. "You're not Zoan?"

"Zoan, Zoin, Zoil… you mean those guys who turned into animals and ate a crapton of food? Nah. It's just that I'm in slump if I haven't eaten anything. What? You're like that too?"

"…kinda." Athrun shrugged. "This place is some kind of Alliance secret weapon factory and development. I take it we're somewhere between the Philippine and Japan. Judging by the geography and topography of this place, I'd say, by longitude and latitude we're somewhere around-"

"YOON! Where have you been? Erica was worried sick!" Ka-chan barked at Yoon.

"…erh… hello?"

"Kya! Sorry Ka-chan! A dog was chasing a cat, a cat was chasing the rat, and the rat was chasing me! I was scared!" Yoon was instantly brought to the verge of tears.

"Are you listening?"

"Aaahh… How the hell did you end up here anyway?" Ka-chan shook her head in disbelief. "I mean, last I recall you were in the Morgenroete First Academy in Izumo! How did you end up so far away out here?"

"You're ignoring me aren't you?"

"Hu… I don't know! All I know is, suddenly I'm on a ship bound to Timbustan or timbukltus or… or… something. There's a loud BAAAM in the sky, and then, and then, there's a lot of BOOm and CRASH and, and… and then when I came to, I ended up here."

"You're ignoring me."

"MoOOU! What is it with you! Why are you always so absent minded!?" Ka-chan scolded Yoon in frustration but then stopped short when she saw the Korean girl was on the verge of crying again.

"…" For the first time in the longest period, Athrun felt really stupid.

"Sob… Sob… Ka-chan… you're angry at me… Sob… I'm sorry… sob… I'm sow sowwy…. BWAAAAAAAAAAHHUAHUAHUAAAAA!" and she cried incessantly.

"A… Ahh…" Ka-chan nervously gulped. She looked at Athrun pleadingly. "Oi, help me here!"

"Help you?" Athrun was more than willing to help, but he too was at lost. "What am I supposed to…"

All that never-ending crying finally drew the guards' attention and they barged in to see the situation. What's with Yoon crying like a baby, and more importantly, the unchained Athrun was sitting right next to the still bound but no longer gagged Ka-chan. "Oi! What are you guys doing?"

Everyone, save for the still crying Yoon remained in silence. One of the guards, still fresh and knew nothing about Ka-chan, approached the crying Yoon. "Oi! SHUT UP!" the Guards attempted to kick the girl, Athrun stopped him.

"Leave the girl alone!" Athrun growled. The Guard growled back and kicked Athrun away. He was too weak to even mount a proper resistance. Ka-chan squirmed and growled. The Guard turned back to the still crying Yoon and slapped her. She simply cried harder.

Seeing someone lay a hand on her friend, Ka-chan was enraged beyond belief. She struggled even more, trying to break the chains that bound her. "YOU MOTHER FUCKING CLUSTERSHITFUCK! THAT'S IT! You just went to the TOP of MY DIPSHITLIST you SHITCOCKFUCKER!"

The Guard gawked for a moment listening to that short tirade of bizarre profanity coming from a girl. "Holy… you suck your mom's tits with that mouth?" The Guard still had the audacity to kick the still sobbing Yoon.

Ka-chan gritted her teeth so hard as veins popping out around her face. It was as if her angry bloodshot yellow eyes were about to pop out of their socket, so angry she was. "One more hit, and I swear I'll…"

The Guard kicked Yoon again, and still she won't shut up. "You'll what? Stupid **he-male**."

At that, Yoon stopped crying.

Ka-chan stopped squirming.

Athrun's eyes sprang open when he sensed a very thick murderous aura in the air.

"W… What did you just call me?"

The Guard didn't seem to understand what's about to transpire, and he kept gloating. "I said He-male. With those flat tits you would've passed as a transvestite, _**boy**_."

Ka-chan's eyes twitched dangerously.

"Or wait… could it be that you're actually a guy with some sick taste? Yeah… you're definitely a guy!" the Guard continues to shoot his mouth of, not understanding he's about to unleash the very forces of Hell.

"Oi."

"Hm?"

"Call me _Guy_ one more time. And I'll make you EAT those words."

The Guard paused for a moment. Did she just did what he thought she just did? Smirking, the guard bent down to say the word to Ka-chan's face: "G-"

Mouth clench.

**0000000000000**

Right that instant, a galaxy conquering super powered alien invaders crusading across the stars, hailing from multiple extraterrestrial superpower star systems originating from a galaxy far-far away from Earth went into full scale retreat when their leaders unanimously agreed to cancel their plan to invade Earth for an indeterminate amount of time… nah, for eternity. Their communication's officer caught a sound coming from Earth which was best described as a single, most terrifying roar of anguish and pure pain the universe has ever heard. A nightmarishly horrifying gut crunching scream, coming straight from their darkest most evil and twisted imagination that promise eternal suffering and endless infinite agony that reverberated across all known and unknown creations. Several star systems went into self-imposed extinction when its inhabitants performed a total mass suicide out of fright of that sound.

For millennia to come, not a single alien species dare to put a single foot (or whatever their equivalent) on earth due to that catastrophic horrifying sound, and all Extraterrestrial beings decided to steer clear far away from Earth.

**0000000000000**

The vomiting guards dragged their scarred-for-life (or more like too-scarred-to-live) colleague, having been force-fed his own 'manliness'… in LITERAL SENSE, out of the room, away from that monster in girl form. Yes, a girl. DEFINITELY a girl. No guy would ever do that with one's mouth! WITH ONE'S MOUTH! Their faces were as pale as death. The situation inside the cell was no better. Yoon closed her eyes tight. Athrun collapsed with foaming mouth, horrified at what he just seen. All that was done with only her mouth. Now he kinda regret removing that mouthgag.

"YOU SHOULD FEEL LUCKY I DIDN'T BITE THAT THING OFF, YOU SHITFUCKERS!" Ka-chan roared in blatant bloodthirst. (AN: yes. She didn't bite them off… just another simple and rather extreme Yoga Crash Course accident)

The doors were quickly slammed shut, new fresh guards, 20 of them, with another baker on the way, were dully warned pertaining to a certain G-word, and they posted themselves at least a mile away from the gate, guarding it with the biggest guns they can muster.

As soon as the last guard left, Ka-chan turned, concern evident, to Yoon. "Yoon! Yoon! You're okay?"

"I… I… I'm okay." The poor girl smiled, but she was obviously scared shitless.

'As it stands' Athrun wisely surmised in silence: 'You scare her a lot more than the guards…'

"Hm? What?" Ka-chan innocently looked at Athrun who looked at her with a funny look.

"Nothing. Nothing." Athrun chuckled nervously. But then, he turned to a more serious topic. "Still… M'Lady… I had to ask… you're here for Yoon?"

"What? What's with that M'lady thing?" Ka-chan smiled kindly like a goddess. "Just call me Ka-chan!" A far cry different with her demonic bloodthirsty self a little earlier. "And yes, I came here for my friend here."

"I'm just trying to be polite. You will forgive me that I may address you as such from time to time, m'lady." Athrun secretly sweatdropped. 'Also, after THAT, I find it difficult to not treat her as a guy if I don't call her that. Not that I'll ever say it to her face.' "Then I presume you're from Orb?"

"Yes. You 'presume' correctly. Can you please knock it off with the sudden formal tone? It's… annoying!" The Girl, Athrun noted, showed obvious distress on the word Orb.

"Okay." Athrun nodded. "The Head Warden mentioned Miss Yoon here came from Morgenroete. And now that I recall, you said the same thing."

"That I did."

Athrun thought as much. Each faction, Zaft and Alliance would never admit it, but if there's one country that truly outpaced the two in terms of technology – particularly when it comes to the aforementioned energy race, it's Orb. Reason: intensified resource dedication. Zaft and Alliance had tried too hard to focus all their resources on two major resource exhaustive endeavors: arms and energy race, at the same time. On the other hand, Orb, or rather… the Samurai, they've done their homework and used an enduring design that dated back to the Sengoku period. They got plenty of experience for firearms. That, and firearms is, putting aside their disdain for it, the least of their worries. They put big guns on their ship. Fine. Talk about practicality. But seriously: what need have they of giant guns when a single one of their super soldier can cause more destruction than a salvo of cannonfire? They put resources just enough to continually update their firearms so that it won't lose to the Alliance, and that's it.

With the concern of firearms virtually behind them, Orb put a greater amount of concern to the energy development. And in this, they truly excel. Every Orb Samurai Battleship is highly advanced, and, unlike the rest of the nation who still used wooden constructions and cloth sails, their battleship used Metal as the main construction material, thus making their battleship incredibly sturdy and virtually indestructible. But metallic construction meant the ship will be heavy, and with such weight, conventional propulsions such as oars and sails won't do. That's where steam engines came into play. Steam engines are the only kind of engine powerful enough to move the metallic hulls of ironclads. And so far, only Orb, thanks to its devout resource focus on this matter, are the leading force in Steam Engine construction. Every country would KILL to get their hands on Orb's steam engine knowledge.

A fact that the Samurais and Shinobis of Orb knows too well. Knowledge is power. And the knowledge pertaining to their steam engine is the one knowledge that Orb guarded with the ferocity of a bloodhound – probably on equal footing with their super secret Samurai Bushido techniques. Each of their two Morgenroete Academies in Japan and Europe were fiercely guarded by an entire chapter of Samurais – or as of late, there are two chapters. The Golden Muramasa guarded the one in Japan, the Main Morgenroete Academy in Onogoro, Orb's capital – with some unwelcome help by the Red Murasame chapter which had taken up residence there, and the Violet Masamune and Blue Murakumo shared their guarding responsibility over the second one, in Berlin, along with the backings of the Archangelsk War Factory in the cold Russia. The Captains of every ship in the Green Kusanagi chapter had been trained, in the event of defeat, to destroy all traces of their steam engines first, overloading it to a self destruction in some kind of Seppuku ritual as they went down with their ship – the Jibaku maneuver as they call it. Engineers who were captured or kidnapped by the enemy must either be: rescued, killed, or suicide. It's a rather ruthless method, but, as Athrun would have to admit: it worked like wonders and it's necessary. "So… am I right to assume that there will be reinforcement soon?"

"Reinforcements?" Ka-chan blinked in confusion.

"As it is, even a single kidnapped junior Engineer of Orb presented a very significant security loss, no? Shouldn't your government do something about ms. Yoon here?" Athrun thought quickly. "Or… could it be that you've been sent here to shut her up?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" The girl chuckled as if Athrun had just said something very stupid. "I don't know what you're thinking, but when I heard she went missing I'm really here just to get Yoon back. I don't know anything about any reinforcements."

"…" Athrun blinked several times. "…then how did you get here? You got intel help from your shinobis?"

"I throw dart on the globe."

"…if you're trying to make fun of me to keep your super intricate shinobi network in secret I'm more than understand but-"

"No. Seriously. I couldn't exactly blare at them… I… uh…" Ka-chan looked nervous. "…well… let's just say I'm doing this on my own. It's… personal. I can't ask for the Samurai's help. Nor the shinobis for that matter."

"…so… you just… by sheer dumb luck you… you managed to find this place… and then without any preparation whatsoever… no plan, no backup… you just charge in here… all by yourself…" Athrun looked at Ka-chan's state. "…and judging by what I've saw… you came here… completely… unarmed… and then see how it went?"

"Hey, my fists are all I need." Ka-chan grinned as wide as she can be. "Plus it's not like I don't have a plan."

"Oh. And the plan is?"

"Well…" Ka-chan smiled nervously. "Honestly, I didn't think I made it this far."

"…you don't have a plan."

"Hey, I'm making this up as I go." And still she smiled.

Athrun was left completely stupefied. There's what they called sheer dumb luck… this is both dumb… and luck. Hard to believe there's actually a girl like this in this world. "S…Still… I'd like to think… that, you came here or not… Samurais and Shinobis would still be looking for her."

"I don't think so." Yoon shyly confess. "I'm a VERY junior engineer. My expertise is… metallurgy. I'm like… a dime a dozen. Not worth an entire invasionary force or something."

"Don't sell yourself short, Yoon. You're among the brightest of all junior engineers. Erica was worried about you, you know. But too much time has gone by." Ka-chan muttered darkly. "You've been gone for 3 weeks Yoon and thus you've been considered compromised. If anything, they'll try to kill her instead of saving her."

"Oh. Sorry." Athrun gulped and looked at Yoon. Strangely enough, the girl looked as calm as ever. No, she looked resigned. "You're not concerned?"

"We've always been told to be prepared for it." Yoon nodded solemnly. "If we are captured, our duty is to shut our mouths and either: 1. Let them torture us to death or 2. Kill ourselves, or 3. If it is discovered that we are compromised, the Samurai will kill us. Us and everyone we've talked to: friends, foes, family…"

"I have no idea the Samurais are so… severe." Athrun gulped in fright. Somehow, he starting to be able to understand how could the Samurai kept so many things secret for hundreds of years without anyone being able get a glimpse of it. The recipe is simple: they take no chance, no loose ends untied, and kill everyone and every person related, no matter how remotely related.

"I won't let them Yoon!" Ka-chan stated confidently. "I'll beat the shit out of anyone who dares to lay a finger on you."

"I think you should be more concerned of your own state before worrying others." What was he supposed to say? Sure, she's got insane jaw strength to be able to bend a human body (by the scrotum) like that. But seriously, the girl had problems of thinking with her chest instead of her head.

"I… well…" Ka-chan blushed as she began pouting. "If only I ate some breakfast… grumble, grumble… breakfast is the most important meal of the day… grumble-grumble… B… Besides! What about you? Aren't you supposed to be… super strong Zoan or something?"

"…I'm… I'm a very unique zoan." Athrun explained. "Zoan burn their metabolism at a very fast rate, in exchange for incredible amount of physical power. They can even improve their already super strength and senses by exercise. We also possess incredible regenerative properties. Due to my heritage however… I'm several times stronger than any normal zoan out there, and my regenerative power border on instant healing. As consequence… my body's metabolism is also several times higher than average zoan."

Ka-chan's head had already start spewing smoke and her yellow eyes went blank.

Athrun ignored and rattled on: "With my body burning that much calories per second, my physical strength is also increased to explosive levels. But as the result, I can't use that much power for extended periods of time, and I can't transform if I didn't eat enough. I need a lot of food just to keep my body working on day to day basis. Otherwise my own body began burning at its own cells at a very fast rate and I…"

"Anoo…" Yoon suddenly interjected. She timidly pointed at Ka-chan, who had short-circuited some time ago, with her soul smoking out of her gaping mouth.

Athrun stopped right there and sweat dropped.

Just then, the gates were opened again. Several guards came in and brought food. Upon smelling the scent of food, Ka-chan's soul returned to the land of the living. They put the food on the ground and immediately left.

"H-hey!" The guards turned around. It's the blond haired girl. "Aren't you gonna untie me? How am I supposed to eat with my arms tied?"

"You figure it out! Aren't you advanced supposed to be superhumans?" The Guard smugly replied before they left with chuckles and locked the door again.

Athrun looked at the food, it's quite a lot of them. For naturals, that's enough to eat full for one meal. But for Zoans, it was far from adequate. Athrun grunted at his inborn weakness. Zoan super strength and senses are a boon, but he can't help to think that their need to eat grotesque amount of food for daily sustenance is sometimes rather counterproductive.

"GA-KU!"

"A… Ah! Ka-chan!"

Athrun looked at the commotion. 'Oh my god.' That 'ka-chan' is really eating the food with only her mouth. Squirming and naturally, making a mess of her face. She stopped for a moment to finish munching the food in her mouth and then swallowed it in one gulp and then she start eating again in that unsightly manner. Athrun sighed.

"Alright stop that." She was about to make another lunge before Athrun stopped her by the noose.

Ka-chan and Yoon looked at Athrun's stern face. "You eat like that and you might choke." Athrun gently pulled her up and then start cleaning up the leftovers on Ka-chan's face. The girl blushed slightly. "Now, let's eat properly okay?"

He took the bread from the food basket tear it up and start feeding the girl, slowly. Ka-chan blushed furiously and start eating, small bit by small bit. Athrun smiled as he saw the girl ate her food at a considerably slower pace. Apparently this was the first time someone (a guy in fact) fed her. But for all the food available, Athrun didn't touch even a single crumb. This earned the girl's curiosity.

"I think you should eat more."

"No. I won't eat." Athrun sternly stated. "I won't give up to their demands."

"Demands?" Ka-chan blinked. "Speaking of which, what are you in for, buddy?"

Athrun frowned as he looked at all his creations, scattered about the room. "I'm… I'm an engineer. I'm a… weapons designer." Athrun choked at the word weapon.

"You? You're an engineer? A weapons designer!?"

"From Zaft, Ka-chan! He's from Zaft!" Yoon quickly added.

"I designed many things that can fall under the classification of human killing machines. In that regard I was quite… successful." Athrun gave another loaf of bread to Ka-chan, but the girl ignored it and now she looked at all of Athrun's inventions scattered on the ground.

"You must be very smart, to be able to create all this."

"…" Athrun frowned in sadness and in pride. "Not that smart. Many of these inventions had some flaws one way or the other. There had to be something missing, something malfunctioned… And then by some circumstances they create unforeseen havoc or unwanted destruction." Athrun shrugged and blushed in embarrassment at his own ineptitude. "Some inventor I am huh?"

"But… if you're so bad at it… why do it?"

"If you're gonna ask that… well…" Athrun tilted his head. "…I'm just… well… I guess it's because I was angry… at the time."

"Angry?"

"…the first weapon I made… the first invention I made for the express purpose of killing is… well… naturally it didn't work well… but I do remember I made them when I was angry." Athrun recounted the time he made his first weapon: the prototype of the repeater crossbow. "I… lost a woman I cared the most in the world. My… mother."

Ka-chan and Yoon blinked.

"She was a… priestess. From time to time, my country sent a pilgrimage to Junius. You do know what's happening there, right?"

"Why would she go there?"

"To perform what we call a purification pilgrimage. We've been trying to recover that continent, undo the damage that was done to it, so many years ago."

"Oh my… and your mother… died there?"

"Actually, she managed to return." Athrun smiled watching the listeners' eyes bulged and jaw dropped in shock. "The first priestess who managed to do that too… but… something happened." Athrun's smile faltered instantly. "She never told us anything… but I… I had a friend… something quite like a foster brother… and he has this… interesting penchant of catching up things that others don't… and… and… and he saw through her. He saw… that something was wrong with her… something greatly disturb my mom… and he told me about it… truth be told neither of us took it seriously. But… then… she went back there." Athrun tucked his head down. "…she went back there, and this time… she… didn't make it back."

And for a moment, Ka-chan and Yoon's eyes gleam in sympathy.

Athrun took a deep breath and remain silent for a while as he closed his eyes, mourning what he had lost. "For some time I wallow in anger and sorrow. And then my 'genius brain' connected the dots and I blame the naturals… In a manner… I was right too. It was the naturals who first summoned the Genmas into Junius… they were the ones who unleash that Hell on Earth."

"Don't you think that's a little farfetched assumption?" Ka-chan suddenly glared eerily at Athrun. "So you blame ALL naturals for the death of your mum?" She squirmed and crawl her way to try to move before Yoon as if she wanted to cover her. "So… what, you're going to kill every natural you see to get back for your mum?"

Athrun blinked and then shook his head with a chuckle and understanding. "…I was 8 at the time. I was angry, and I didn't know better… at the time. Now I know better. Not all naturals are evil or anything…" Athrun smiled kindly, allaying Ka-chan's fear. "…still… it didn't change the fact that it was because of that I start making weapons."

Ka-chan only looked at the raven haired boy as he coughed and coughed. Once he calmed down, Ka-chan only sighed. "So you invent stuff that kill in revenge. Kill this guy, then kill that guy because you kill that guy. Kill, kill, kill, kill. Is that all you men are capable of talking about?"

"…I'll admit that the first weapons I made were based on that principle." Athrun didn't try to deny Ka-chan's accusations. "I was filled with rage and bloodlust. I want to make the one who had taken away my mother to be hurt. I want them dead. I want them suffer. My mind, at the time, were filled with thoughts like that, yes." Athrun looked at one of his invention scattered around the floor. "But then… as time went by and my anger was chilled by discipline and control… I'm beginning to see the bigger picture. I don't think my mom would want his son to make mass murdering weapons. And so my inventions began to shift to something of defensive applications like… a giant fortress battleship for shoreline defense (Aquarius, Veia's flagship), Reactive Blast Shields of the Legionnaires, Zoan transformer armor, etc. But…"

"…but… they're still weapons." Ka-chan guessed correctly. "Or… it was for Defensive purposes, but they can be weaponized for offensive purposes."

Athrun chuckled. "It's a bad habit for mankind… A habit I did not try to stop. I even helped built some and improve on some of them like the revolving reload system of the Isolde triple barreled Artillery."

"Why didn't you stop?" Ka-chan snapped. "You could've stopped. Stop fighting, stop inventing such dangerous things. But no. You keep doing it. You keep making weapons. And for what? To kill the enemies of your people?"

"To protect my people." Athrun defended himself. "Back during the Holocaust, the Alliance… no, the Order of Blue Cosmos massacred my people like cattle with their firearms. Now, in this war, the Alliance were doing the same. My inventions were supposed to counter that."

"That doesn't change the fact that you built weapons. The things that kill people. That takes life. You reason that these weapons were there to protect your people from your enemies. Did it ever occur to you that your enemies would have the same idea? Have you ever tried to think from their point of view?"

"You're trying to tell me that these people also have families and loved ones they want to protect. That in their bid to do that, they invented more things to kill my kind? Fine. Let me get back to you: did it ever occur to them that the advanced they aimed these weapons against also had loved ones and families? Did it cross their minds when they put innocent civilians into shooting range during the holocaust? Or when they burned hundreds of priests to the torch, raped priestesses countless times? Or when they destroyed Junius, an agricultural continent with little to no military or strategic value - ack!" Overexcited, Athrun suddenly choked as his chest hurts and he felt his breath was cut short mid sentence. He gasped and panted as his chest and stomach ache. He hadn't fully recovered. He coughed several times and ended up panting and wheezing for breath. "I KNOW I have blood on my hands. But this war… (wheeze)… has been going on for, what, 72 years and counting. How many children are orphaned every day? Every second this war goes on? There are more people like me out there. Losing their mother, father, brother, sister, husband, wife… I was trying to prevent more people to become like me. This war has to end. As quickly as possible."

"And in your bid to do that, the brightest idea you can think of is creating weapons that will make more people like you?" Ka-chan retorted. "All I've been hearing from you is that you've been inventing things that kill because you're upset they killed someone you cared. But instead of stopping the vicious cycle you add to the cycle instead of ending it. Think about it: so you kill someone because that someone kill someone you cared. And then someone that someone cared killed you because you killed someone that someone cared. And then someone who cares for you kills that someone, and then again, and again, and again. How can that ever end?"

"Then what do you propose I should do?" Athrun blared back in annoyance. "If you say everything I've done all this time is a mistake, what do you suppose I should've done? Sit in some library like a good little nerd, do nothing while my people are getting killed?"

"I don't know." Ka-chan answered simply. "I don't know what I would do, if I were as smart as you. You're smart. That much we know. But I'm not. Even my dad said I'm an idiot. But I do know what I'm trying to do RIGHT NOW." Ka-chan growled. Both were unaware that their voice began to increase in volume and intensity. "I'm here to SAVE someone! To save lives, not to take more lives. And you? What have you done now? Your weapons… all the tools of destructions… I don't know how many people it had killed. But from I've heard, it will kill a LOT more people."

"And I'm trying to prevent that!"

"By KILLING yourself? What good will that do? You die and that's it? You've put a lot of people in harm's way with your weapons. And then, when suddenly you realized that the people you care about were placed in the crosshairs of your deadly inventions, you ran away. Because you can't face it." Ka-chan glared straight at Athrun's widened eyes and continue to rattle not giving him one chance to reply. "You can't accept the fact that you will be responsible for the death of your own people! So you ran, pretending it has nothing to do with-"

"I. AM. NOT. RUNNING. AWAY!" Athrun suddenly found his temper spent and roared in anger. The guards outside could probably hear his outburst. Not so surprisingly, the guards were already ganging up on the door, trying to listen to their heating up argument.

"DYING. IS. RUNNING AWAY!" Somehow, Ka-chan managed to stand upright as she roared at Athrun's eye-level. "Dying is easy. If you want to fight them back, and give them a HELL of a fight, then why don't you try to stay alive? Are you just going to go down in history as the greatest and the most terrifying mass murdering weapon maker in history, or are you going to do something about it!?"

Athrun try to think of something to reply, but suddenly he collapsed to his knees. He choked and panted as his stomach growled loud enough for even Ka-chan and Yoon to hear. He's hungry… and he's weak. Weaker than he's ever been.

The other two captives frowned in concern of his state.

Athrun grunted as he fought to suppress the feeling of hunger. "Look… we can go on arguing about this… forever. But… if you'll excuse me… I think I need to lay down a bit for now."

"Hey! I'm not finished with you!" The girl didn't seem to realize she just won an argument with a boy with an IQ of over 200.

"Yes… you _are_… Milady." Athrun gaped the words. "-for now." The raven haired boy's eyes looked wild, confused and delirious. "But… you will excuse me… I… I need to think this through… in a sleep."

"Oh." Ka-chan nodded, her anger vanished completely without a trace. "Well, people's temper got shortened when they lack sleep… I heard eggheads always had trouble sleeping. You know they say like their body rest, but their brain never sleep… something like that."

"Y… yeah… I-i-it happens." Athrun sit down, while resting his back against the wall, preparing to sleep. He closed his eyes, and barely a few moments after that, one can already hear him snoring.

"So… how did _HE_ get here?" Ka-chan jerked her thumb to the sleeping Athrun as she asked to Yoon. "Explain it to me, slowly, please."

"Ummm… well…where to start?" Yoon scratched her head.

**0000000000000**

Meanwhile, in Athrun's sleep…

It was just like what Ka-chan said. His body slept, but his brain still awake, haunted by thoughts and words.

Chief among the words are laughters from a certain stuck up haughty 'king'.

"**WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

A mocking loud laughter.

Athrun glared at the source high above him. The 'king'! "What are you laughing at?"

"**I'm just enjoying the show. A mongrel as smart as you getting put in his place by your intellectual inferior!" **

Athrun was not amused in the least. But, all things considered, he was right. Had that debate went on and on, he would've lost. Ka-chan was right. He was too naïve thinking that his weapons will always be aimed at the people he intended to be. It's the fact that they exist as weapons is already a fact that it was dangerous, doesn't matter what he wants those weapons do. But he will not have some stuck up high and mighty king tell him that. "Look, is this gonna be a routine? Cause I SERIOUSLY need the calm and quiet in my sleep."

The King harrumphed. **"Hmph! You should consider yourself privileged, mongrel. Not every day I decided to lower myself to bask your lowly existence!"**

"Still with that stuck up attitude eh? Just because you have a King in your name doesn't make you a king, **K-**asdfr-**u."** Athrun twitched. 'Wait, what was that?' He touched his lips in confusion. He was trying to speak a name so why gibberish came out?

"**Ho, ho… I see. So you've improved your manners." **The King nodded lazily several times. **"I guess it's worth waiting. But it's not enough that I allow you to speak my exalted name with your mangy lips, mongrel!"**

"Where are you? In that dungeon, I know you're close. But… where are you?"

"**Hmph! For all your genius of creating your subjects, you're none too bright."**

"_My_ subjects?" Athrun twitched.

"**Your inventions, your weapons. All those things you've created. Are you not the masters of your own creations?" **The 'King' then pulled a sword out of his thrones of arsenals. **"Such as this sword, and this throne, even my being. They are all my creations. They are my subjects. I'm their creator, and thus they are my servants. Because I created them, thus they had to obey my every whim. And thus how I am King."**

"Obey your whim?" Athrun blinked, then he remembered the weapon's peculiar form. "I think I'm starting to understand what you are."

The King seemed to be pleased by this as he chuckled beneath his faceless crown. The King returned his sword back to his Arsenal Throne.

"Jaa, as one creator to another, can I ask you a question?"

"**Hm, I shall allow it. Speak!"**

"If… something you create… a weapon of yours are being pointed against you, what would you-"

"**I WILL DESTROY IT!" **The King's reply was swift and without hesitation. **"Destroy it and its wielder. I will not suffer traitors in my court!" **

Athrun's eyes widened at the King's swift decisiveness. "I see."

"**They are my creations. Their existence is but a gift of my whim. That is my love for them. But if they return my love with betrayal, there will be no negotiation, no compromise. The penalty is death. That is my principle." **The King reiterated his simple law: defy him and die. The King chuckled. **"But that will never happen to me, unlike you. I have full loyalty of my subjects." **

Athrun chuckled bitterly at himself. He had a 'faint' idea as to why his weapons won't betray him. "Let me guess. Because they were made from you? Because they are part of you? Because they are, literally, you?"

"**And you're saying your creations are not?" **The King's direct reply shocked Athrun. **"Something exists because it was created. But, above all, if the creators do not put his own self into it, then it will never exist."**

"I know that." Athrun growled lazily. "Which is why I'm asking you, if it is suddenly pointed at you, what would you do? You just said you'll destroy them without mercy. Doesn't that mean you'll destroy a part of yourself?"

"**Indeed." **The King nodded gloomily.

"And you'll feel nothing about it?"

"**I will mourn for it." **The King answered simply. **"Even royalties are allowed that. I will cry, I will rage. But NEVER regret. How can I regret ever bringing something to existence? You humans call it… what was it? The cycle of life. When something was born, they will eventually die out. It is the same for something that is created. They will come a time, when you must un-create it. It's just the matter if you are willing to do it, or if you know how to do it." **The King looked at Athrun's reaction.

The thunderstruck boy's eyes were as wide as it can get. But then, he burst out laughing out of wazoo. "BWAAHAHAHAHAA!"

"**Take care when you are laughing in my presence, mongrel! If you do not explain this outburst right this instant, I will have you flayed to the inch of your-"**

"No, no, no… it's not that… I… Ha, ha… what you just said just now… the wordings are a bit different but… a very old friend of mine once said the same thing. He said since I'm good at making stuff, then I better think of something to counter stuffs, in case the stuff were used against me. A deterrence principle, he called it jokingly." Athrun chuckled bitterly. That's right. It was _Kira_ who taught him to always, ALWAYS, think of two: the action plan and the counter plan; his advice when they tried to one-up Lennore or Yuki in chess games – they never managed to win against them though… But, He's been using that principle in his strategies, why didn't he bother using it on his inventions? "I said… I, naively and stupidly, said to him: I'd die first before that happen. Now… I'm just regretting I didn't listen to him." DAMN his naivety.

"**Hm. Your friend is wise."**

"Ahaha. Maybe you should meet him. You might like him." Athrun rethink his words, reminded of Kira's attitude towards those so stuck up in authoritative complex, which range from humiliating them to outright brutalize them, and then he chuckled. "On second thought, no. He'll hate your guts to kingdom come."

"**Don't get me wrong. As a King I must measure all justly. I give praise where it's due. Then, what are you going to do now?"**

"Deterrence principle." Athrun smirked. "I just got an idea. I need to wake up now. You mind?"

"**Hmph. Do as you like." **The King nodded in allowance and then vanished, throne and all.

Outside, Athrun's eyes sprang open, coming face to face with Yoon and Ka-chan looking at him inches away from his face. Having two girls looking at him at such close proximity shocked him a bit. "…what?"

"A-a-a-a-are you having… a nightmare?" Yoon stuttered nervously.

"You're moaning. In your sleep. Something about creation and deterrence principle." Ka-chan added.

"…" Athrun get up. His eyes gleaming with life. "…Ms. Yoon… you said… you were a metallurgist engineer?"

"H… Hai…"

"Perfect." Athrun smiled confidently. That's exactly what he needed to create what he wanted. Leaving the confused Ka-chan and Yoon, Athrun marched straight towards the steel door. The guards who saw the prisoner coming their way with a determined look naturally get on their guard. Athrun looked at one of the guards and growled. "Call your Head Warden. Tell him, I'll build him his damn steam engine."

"EEEHH?" Everyone bar Athrun shrieked in shock.

**0000000000000**

"…you're serious?" The Head Warden's remaining eye blinked several times in disbelief. He had been told that the Zoan boy had changed his mind, he did not expect it will be this quickly. With him are his two aides, the burly torturers and one of the Head Scientists working at the Steam engine.

"How could you…! GRGHHH!"

"Very. But, I have a condition."

"NO! WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT the… GRRRRRHH!"

"Shut the fuck up, ZOAN! You don't have a god-damn say in the matter!" One of the torturers growled menacingly. But the Head Warden interjected: "Let's hear it."

"LET ME GOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone turned around and finally looked at Ka-chan, who's currently struggling to break herself free. As soon as Athrun announced that he will help build the steam engine, Ka-chan went ballistic and tackled him to the ground, demanding explanation. By the time the Head Warden get there, she's in the process of choking the life out of Athrun with her chain-bound being. 20 or so Troopers get in and put her on restraints, that is after she took several ferocious bites on some of her captors and bashing their heads with hers, knocking some of them flat out. Now they hold fast to her being from a mile away with wraps of chains, and she still struggled.

The Head Warden shook his head, decided to ignore her and make a mental note to sedate her later. "And… you need what?"

"I need two assistants: them." Athrun pointed at the still startled Yoon and… to the horror and shock of everyone… Ka-chan, who stopped struggling the moment that came out from the boy's mouth to God's ear. "I had a little chat with them, turns out the two are EXACTLY what I need to make the steam engine you need."

"Is that so?" The Head Warden rubbed his beard several times, measuring Athrun's request. "Anything else? Besides proper equipment and other raw material you might need?"

"Food. I don't need plenty, just enough so that I can move properly like humans." Athrun pointed at his state, where he needed to be carried around. That's impractical, no matter what.

The Head Warden mutely agree with that point of concern. "I see. Well, counting from the time it took for us to provide the materials can I expect you'll the deliver the prototype… in a month?"

"A week."

"Or maybe a… what?" The Head Warden lean forward to check if his hearing has gone senile. "Say that again?"

"First prototype, a week. At the latest, two weeks. But that's relative." Athrun quickly set up his delivery date. The Head Scientist jaw dropped, just as he dropped the files in his hand. "Provided you can give me the materials fast enough. I'll give you the list of materials as soon as I finished improving the blueprint."

"A… Are you trying to make fun of us?" The Scientist growled. "70 years… no, we've been trying to do this for at least 200 years! And you're saying you can create one that short of a time!?"

"I'm not laughing at the painstaking efforts and progress you've made. What I've had in mind was based on your studies in the last 200 years. I'm culminating it in my own idea. Plus, this is something I've tried to build before – no… I've BUILT it before. It's very feasible to build. I just need to improve on its design."

"Show us the blueprint!" The Head scientist demanded, but Athrun answered:

"Over. My. Dead. Body." Everyone from the Alliance gritted their teeth in a threatening manner, but Athrun was undaunted and pointed at his head. "It's right here. In MY head. I NEVER wrote it down. Not even my own people know how to build it. I alone and only I knew how to make it. If you want it, you'll HAVE to kill me, and I'm ready to take it to my grave!" Athrun suddenly grabbed his own neck. "I may be weak right now, but I'm still a trained warrior. I can do this on reflex, and my regeneration won't work when I'm at this weak state. You know that, right, Warden?"

The Alliance side was at an impasse. They all looked at the Warden for the final decision. The Head Warden think carefully. "The Korean Girl, I understand. She's a metallurgist. Though she claimed to be low grade, she's from Orb. Even low grade count for something. But why the blondie?" He was referring to Ka-chan.

"Easy. Brute force." Athrun answered simply. "The thing I'm about to do require an instant application of huge amount of force, in a very short time, in a very hostile environment. Not the kind of thing that is suitable for a large number of burly muscular guys."

At this, the two burly torturers next to the Head Warden growled angrily. But Athrun ignored it.

"Obviously. If it were just me, I'd do it myself. But since you deny me my full strength… I need the best second option available." Athrun was referring to the fact that it took the Alliance that much effort just to restrain Ka-chan. "Besides… for the prospect of releasing Miss Ka-chan here… well, you've captured her before… what's so hard of capturing her again if she tried to do anything funny, hm?"

"I'll have you know, I heard she sent half of my men to hospital when we first captured her." The Head Warden glared at Ka-chan, who still showed no remorse for her rampage.

"But you still. Captured. Her." Athrun repeated the point.

The Head Warden played with his greying beard, measuring up his gains and losses. His Subordinates doesn't like this. Not. One. Bit. After minutes of consideration that felt like hours, came the words that seal the deal. "So be it. But you will be put under guard and constant surveillance. And Miss… blondie here better behave. Or it'll be boomstick all around."

Athrun smiled, Yoon fretted, and Ka-chan looked like she was on the verge of biting everyone in the room.

**0000000000000**

In a short order, Athrun was fed to the point he was able to stand and walk on his own, but as instructed by the Head Warden, they took meticulous care at every bite that went inside his mouth.

And then, Athrun, Yoon and the still bound Ka-chan, being dragged, were brought to the lab. Once there, every alliance scientist glared at Athrun. The Head Scientist had told his colleagues of Athrun's absurd claim of coming up with a prototype of a miniaturized Steam engine in a week. These are balding elder veteran scientists. The brightest minds of the Naturals. Many of them, judging by their whiting falling hair and the amount of wrinkles in their faces, might have been doing this before Athrun was born.

So when someone told them that a young upstart hotshot scientist is going to put them all out of work en-masse; none of them were too pleased. Not. One. Bit.

"Well?" The Head Warden raised his hands. "Get to work." And then, a moment later, the steel door was closed.

Athrun can feel all eyes turned on him. He pay them no mind, took a deep breath, and think calmly for the task at hand. A miniaturized steam engine… he made one before… now he just need to improve on the design. He looked around, searching for paper and something to write. Alas, with every scientist I the room against him, it looks like no one wants to even lend him a piece of paper or even a drop of ink.

Athrun sighed. He really became the most hated person in the room, eh? He looked around and saw a sack of sand. He took the sack, found a flat board and pour the sand to the board, and then flattened the sand. He plucked a stick to use as pen and then he began to work, drawing schematics on the sand 'paper'. A blueprint. At first, it was just a bunch of lines and nonsensical lines. Every time Athrun scribed a few dozen pictures, but then he stopped, entered a short deep thought, shook his head and swept the sand clean, starting fresh. This continued for several hours, and in that span of time, the boy had reset his sand paper at least a hundred times.

Even the currently foul tempered Ka-chan stopped squirming and looked at the boy at work with increasing interest. After a while, Ahrun finally stopped resetting his sand paper and just continue drawing as the blueprint began to take shape. He has two drawings. One was a cross section of something circular in shape, the other looked like a tall trees composed of pipes. They are sketches of blueprint of a gigantic engine. Ka-chan saw multiple times of how Athrun stopped his drawings for a moment to look at the condition of that cave. Whatever he's building will integrate the structure of this cave. Now it's just the matter off…

"Oops." One of the scientist accidentally dropped his stuff right on top of the forming blueprint of the sand paper, ruining it. Ka-chan twitched in anger. The scientist not so clumsily, roughly took his stuff back, but purposefully making big strides, ruining the half completed blueprint even further. He then left with a satisfied smile without offering so much as an apology.

It was obvious they just sabotaged Athrun's work and they're trying to make sure he will not succeed. The boy didn't seem to be annoyed in the least. But his reaction was calm but swift. He turned to the guards: "Oi, how long are you two going to keep the girl bound? Let her go!"

The Guards blinked at each other. It seems they had forgotten the fact that Ka-chan was still bound in layers of chains. Then again, even if they haven't forgotten, they're still reluctant to let this monster in human form go, remembering the Hell they went through. Athrun didn't blame them. Ka-chan looked like she's ready to give everyone in this room a good smash up or two, especially Athrun. The inventor boy sighed and approached her. He whispered in her ears: "Work with me. What I'm making is your ticket out of here. But I need your _help_. So please. Bear with me."

Upon hearing this, Ka-chan stopped struggling. But her mood only improved slightly. "You're serious?" She hissed in annoyance.

"Well… on the scale of 1-10…"

Without hearing the odds, Ka-chan sighed in understanding. "Get these chains off me!"

Athrun smiled in relief and then he glared at the guards: "You heard her!"

And then one by one, they began removing the straps of chains binding Ka-chan. It was then Athrun get a better look at Ka-chan's true form in all her glory. Her hands were both bandaged, and she wear a sleeveless khaki colored Yukata with green ragged trimmings that was meant for male. Beneath it, she covered her body in bandages as well. Apparently it was there as both underwear and to cover her womanly features. She also wear a dark green trousers that cover all the way to below her knees. And she wear wooden sandals. Many of her articles seem to be out of place when being worn by a girl, but in Athrun's opinion, they truly suit her.

Ka-chan cracked her knuckles and neck before stretching her body, earning cracks from everywhere. "Oh, damn it… I'm gonna be all sore in the morning…" She snapped an angry look at each of her captors and they jumped back in horror. Then she turn to Athrun, who's currently mending his work. "Well? What do you need me do? You wanna do something it'll be more productive if you include me in the planning process."

"Well… for now just give me the peace and quiet so that I can just finish this." Athrun smiled anyway as he finished repairing the damage on his blueprint and then continue to work.

Unfortunately, peace and quiet is in short supply when everyone around you wish to see you fail.

Some random guy spilled his coffee on his blueprint, another guy purposefully bumped on him, and another tripped on nothing and fell head first into the sand paper making a dusty mess.

5 minutes later…

The random guy was being carried into the ward when he forcibly swallowed his own coffee can in one gulp, another guy had to be plucked out of the recently appeared human shaped crater in the cave wall, with an imprint of a wooden sandal soles plastered on his sunken chest, and another had a major brain concussion after being flicked – with a finger - on the forehead, 50 feet off the ground.

All courtesy to Athrun's new short tempered blonde haired tomboy girl bodyguard.

And when the doctors came in to get the third patient Athrun took the chance to hand them something. "Give this to the warden. It's a list of materials that I need to build what he asked."

Once the doctors left, Athrun can feel an eerie look from one Ka-chan. "Yes?'

"You're serious? You really are going to build him… whatever he asked for?"

"I gave him the list. Now either he figures it out or he doesn't." Athrun smiled confidently. Ka-chan shook her head, giving up on trying to figure him out – for now. Then she handed him something. "This is?"

"Empty fresh papers. Those three bozo stooges won't need them anytime soon. I thought you need this to… well… copy these down." Ka-chan jerked her thumb at the massive blueprint on the sand paper.

Athrun smiled in genuine gratitude. "Thank you." And he went to work jotting down his creation into the newly provided paper. In 15 minutes he was done copying everything and he's set to work immediately. "Now… I'm just gonna need the materials… until the head Warden gave me what I want… I'll make do with what we have."

And what they have at the moment were a bunch of scrap metals and old and failed steam engine prototypes – the smallest was the size of a cartwheel. "Ka-chan, your turn again."

"Yeah?"

"Each of these steam engine should still have boilers. Take out all the widgets and gears and… and… and… all these… stuff…" Athrun motioned his hand around all the features of the Steam Engine. "All I need is the boilers. So can you please break them all down accordingly?"

"Just the boilers?"

"Just the boilers." Athrun nodded. "And I need 12 of them so you better get started."

"Right I get that." Ka-chan calmly grabbed a piston, and with but a single jerk, she rip the steel piston easily with a snap. And whjile Ka-chan noisily dismantle the engines, Yoon looked at Athrun, uncertain on what exactly he need her to do. Athrun smiled and motioned her to come close. "This is what I need you to do."

**0000000000000**

The next few days, great changes began to happen inside that underground lab.

The guards were given one task: to stick to Athrun like paint to make sure he's not doing anything funny. And yet, they were being hard pressed to keep up with the supposedly weakened boy. One thing for sure: there are a LOT of noises, a LOT of unexplained explosions every 10 minutes. Even The Head Warden, though not a scientific man, was inclined to come down and watch if for an hourly inspection.

The insides of the lab had been changed completely. A gigantic towering structure is now at the center of attention. The 12 boilers from the dismantled Steam Engine were modified into a dome structure. Athrun redesigned it into an airlock chamber. Every air inside the chamber were sucked out, it's vacuum inside. The Airlock Chamber domes were lifted up and put on the ceiling, attached in encirclement around each of the 12 largest Stalactites. And there's one thing: the temperature inside that cave have somehow, due to Athrun mysterious machination, is steadily dropping to the point everyone began puffing smoke from their lips. It was obvious Athrun truly know what he was doing, and he really went all out. The thing he created was very massive in size and scope.

"I thought the idea was to _miniaturize_the steam engine?" The Head Warden's eye blinked in disbelief at the sheer scale of this construction. This is nothing like their egghead scientists ever done before. "Why is the engine so bilge swellingly huge?"

"This is NOT a steam engine." Athrun's report earned a glare from the head Warden. "This is the machine to BUILD the engine." Athrun quickly added, much to the surprise of every listener.

"The thing to CREATE steam engine? Goodness gracious, we were expecting you'll build just one engine!"

"Well… to say it in layman's term, to build the steam engine I need this thing to make it. Plus… it's a one off. The process is rather… explosive." Athrun scratched his head. "So explosive that I request… that when I start… everyone but me must vacant the premises." It was then the Head Warden noticed, that, at the very bottom of this super structure, there are three chambers, and they are connected. All the hundreds of pipes connected to the stalactites all end up going into that chamber. The dome chamber was hollow and it was noticeably smaller than the airlock dome that encapsulated the stalactites above. Its hollow insides seem were supposed to place something spherical the size of a basket ball inside the chambers.

"You're going to build three? Three all at once?"

"It's a LOT easier than building just one." Athrun groaned. "I learnt it the hard way when I tried the first time."

"And you're going to use those stalactites yeah? What on earth you're gonna need them for?"

"It's essential." Athrun answered short. "Normal steam engine use steam derived from water. Mine use… an artificial compound. One drop of this liquid can produce explosive amount of steam. And I need a chemical compound that I'll distill from those stalactites."

The Head Warden was no scientist so he was rather glad for the lack of details. At least he understand from the simple explanation that Athrun need the stalactites for something. "I still don't understand. You're saying you've built this before? Why didn't Zaft use it?" The Head Warden asked out of pure curiosity.

"…I condemned it." Athrun pointed at the Stalactite. "The process will corrode and reduce those stalactites into stumps. Do you know how long it'll take for those giant stalactites to form to be of that size, mr. Warden, sir?" Athrun answered his own question right away. "Took about 200 to 300 years. Even if I created this thing, the power is enough to sustain an entire city for only… what, 20, 30 years? We're trading a momentary time of comfort and prosperity for an eternal destruction. One hell of a way to preserve our nature."

The Head Warden chuckled warmly. "Well… we've already done a grand job of destroying the surface with our wars. I think we're bound to leave some _nice_ heritage to our children." That was sarcasm, but pointed at no one in particular but everyone who's involved in this god forsaken war. Naturally, even Athrun was somewhat caught off guard hearing such thing from his adversary. "Still… I must profess myself surprised. You really went all out for us. It's more than I hope for. And just a few days ago you were so adamant of refusing to even accept our aid."

"Better doing something than nothing." Athrun answered short. "At least it'll keep me sane long enough. I always think better when I'm working."

There's only one impediment to this whole project… "GYAA! WAARGH! HELP! HELP!"

Athrun and the Head warden looked at the direction of the commotion and sighed exasperatedly, knowing who it was: Ka-chan.

In short, Ka-chan and two other guards involved, the Head Warden's two burly torturers, were brought before the judges.

"What is it this time?"

"SEXUAL HARASSMENT THAT'S WHAT!" Ka-chan roared. "I saw the two gave Yoon a dirty look and make sexist comments!"

Athrun slapped his head and say nothing. The Head Warden gruffly groaned. 'I'm too old for this crap.' "You two!"

The two Torturers' gasped. "Sir?"

"I don't want to see you two here again. IS THAT CLEAR?"

"But sir-"

BANG! A moment later, one of the torturers were shot on the thigh as the Head Warden holster back his smoking triple barreled flintlock sidearm. "Get him out of here." A growl from the uninjured torturer and he quickly dragged his partner away. The Head Warden gave one warnful glance to Ka-chan, but mellowed slightly upon seeing Athrun approached the girl, clearly to reprimand her. With that, the head Warden left at that note.

"Goodness gracious, girl. Even a raging half mad horse don't have your temper." Athrun sighed.

Ka-chan growled in annoyance. "All this work and you never actually told me what exactly you had in mind." Ka-chan glared angrily at Athrun, finally revealing the source of her irritation. "I mean… a moment ago you'd rather die than to help them. Now all the sudden, you work your ass off to build this thing. What's the big idea?"

"…well… you're the one who said I better do something then waiting to die." Athrun chuckled.

"Sorry about that. Well, at least you look better now." Ka-chan finally grinned. "You really are an egghead. It's amazing you can… build… all this."

"It's based on something I build before. Just made some improvements to the design."

"Uh-huh. Well, I'm no techie… I do the heavy lifting around here, but I've been seeing a lot of stuff in Morgenroete… And I think it's quite amazing, even by our standards."

"Oh really? By your standard eh?" Athrun laughed in a slight sarcasm.

"Did I say something funny?"

"No… it's just… I really appreciate your praise… but somehow I don't think the people of the Morgenroete thought very highly of me or of my creation."

Ka-chan blinked several times at that comment. "Wait… you've been to Morgenroete before?"

"No. But I once had a correspondence with Morgenroete in Berlin. I sent them a theoretical thesis regarding this engine for them to study. They were kind enough to return my thesis and wrote a rather 'gentle' letter." Athrun laughed.

"'Gentle'?" ka-chan's brows furrowed, noticing a certain emphasis on the word. "How gentle?"

"Well, let's just say they told me to take my time and revise my… childish… design."

"Childish? You know, maybe you ought to put some sense or two into that stuck up eggheads at the academy-"

"Oh no. They were right. I designed this thing when I was 8. It was… an incomplete technology, married with immaturely flawed design." Athrun smiled kindly. "Like you, I didn't buy their opinion at first. I mean, the theory was solid! What could go wrong? That's what I thought. To prove it, I built one."

"…and?" Ka-chan looked at Athrun intently, apparently she too were wondering if he succeeded.

But Athrun quickly remembered the explosion. The screams of pain. The devastation, the mass destruction. "It's a spectacular mess. (chuckles)." Athrun looked at Ka-chan meaningfully and with a painfully fake smile that even Ka-chan quickly saw through. "…it tore out my lower half. Took me 3 months of hourly feeding to get my body back in shape." Athrun motioned his hand waist down. "But more importantly…"

Ka-chan's face wrinkled in horror. "More importantly?"

"…my immaturity nearly killed one of my best childhood friend, the one who also helped me built the first prototype." Athrun tucked his head down in regret and sorrow. "My late mother, God bless her soul, never forgave me, and for a while she forbid me from doing any experiments of any kind. I had my own soul searching to do, so I didn't argue."

"But eventually that didn't stop you inventing?" Ka-chan smirked. "Some eggheads can't be put down after all."

"To my regret, no. I guess not." Athrun chuckled. "Speaking of Morgenroete, you still think your Samurais won't come here to help?"

"I'm sure they're looking for us… but… I'm not sure if their intention is to help us or just to maintain status quo." Ka-chan spat bitterly at the last point.

"Status quo?" Athrun took note of this bitter tone, and of the girl's aversion to the samurais. "You'll forgive me if ask… you have something against the Samurais?"

"…" Ka-chan brows furrowed again and she sighed. "…it's just… it's just that I think we're not doing enough." Athrun blinked. "We were supposed to be neutral, I understand that. We do not interfere, we do not let them interfere, we kept on the sidelines all the time. But… sometimes I'm beginning to think we've mistook neutrality with ignorance."

"I'm sure your leaders only did what's best for their people."

"Are we? Before I get here, I was in this small town called Amaterasu. It's pretty backwater, but it's not entirely small town either. Alliance soldiers, only THREE of them, infiltrated the city and the Zafties brought a whole God damn army, with a Whities in a mask at the helm just to take them out."

"Ah." Athrun gaped. 'Amaterasu? Oh shit, Ka-chan was there!?' Looks like Athrun will be feeling the after effects of that whole mess in Japan for a very long time in the future. Apparently Ka-chan didn't realize that the person in front of him was one of the parties directly responsible for the debacle in Amaterasu.

"There are over half a million people living in that city. People with families and loved ones. I told them, I TOLD them we need to send some help! They only sent a few Marines and Shinobis, me included, with Barry Ho at the helm to help!" Ka-chan finally burst in anger. "I mean… we have an army of Super Soldiers and the most powerful Navy in the world, and for what? Killing our own people when they were in fact under peril?"

"…I…" Athrun find himself couldn't help to agree to Ka-chan's point. If only the Samurais were there, the Zaft army would think twice before start bombing that village out of a whim of some conceited emissary. And Kira… Oh God, may nothing happen to him. He took a deep breath. "But do you really think… if Orb go actively to war, it'll turn out better for your people?"

"No. That I won't allow." Ka-chan turned her sharp golden gaze to the surprised Athrun. "You know what people called my country? The Country of Peace. Many people tried to go to our country for safe haven. You… seen it before? Queues of broken tired people marching across a great disastrous warzone, desperate to reach safety. Do you know how many of these people actually made it?"

"I do." Athrun nodded in a bitter tone. "…a very low percentage. Many died on the road, by sickness, or by bandit attacks or… whatever… But some were… executed for treason… by overzealous factions they once belong to." Yes, not just Orb; the Alliance, or Zaft… neither like deserters.

"Way I see it, any sane people would've wanted some small measure of peace in this era of turmoil. To my happiness, my country was more than willing to give that peace. But… we just sit here in our high places, waiting, doing NOTHING! People are dying right in front of us while we ponder on whether we should help them or let them starve to death right in front of us. We ignore the lives that we can save just so that we can maintain our… _policy._"

Athrun shrugged. So this girl another one of those politic hater type. Another point of similarity with Kira. Interesting. "Your point? That you think Samurais should go out there saving people instead of waiting for them to come?"

"EXACTLY!" Ka-chan jerked her fist up.

Athrun chuckled. "But I don't think it'll be as easy and simple as you say. Imagine the chaos when Samurais start marching into another country. Remember, they once nearly destroyed the whole world. Nowadays, though very rare, but there are still some people who call them destroyer of nations."

"That issue is over a few hundred years old. Now we just want to help people and give them protection! It's that simple!" Ka-chan roared. "…we can do so much more. So much more if we just… took even just one small step over the line and…"

"But if that was to happen, many people will go to Orb. Alliance and Zaft won't let too many of their citizens to leave. How could they?"

"Why won't they?" Ka-chan barked back. "It's because of those two bunch of idiots fighting one another that this world has gone to hell with no end in sight!"

"Uh-huh, well." Athrun cleared his throat. "Let's… put this on hold for now. We could go on about this… forever. Plus, we got work to do."

"Uh-huh. Okay. Being all cautious sounds good and all… But could please tell me WHAT exactly are you making?" Ka-chan lost her patience again and grabbed Athrun's collar, shaking him violently in pure frustration.

"O-okay. Okay. You win. Ermm… Guards? We're a bit tired. Can we get some rest for a bit? Yoon, you too." Somehow, the request was granted. They prolly feared that if it was denied, Ka-chan would've… like, blow a fuse and kicked their asses from rear to front. And so they let the three left the lab, after the usual routine of blindfolding them.

Meanwhile, a certain pair of eyes looked at Athrun's work with malice shining from his eyes…

**0000000000000**

"This thing I'm making is not a steam engine per se." Athrun began explaining as the three had their supper. "This thing is a container. A small portable container for an exorbitant amount of steam."

"A container?"

"I think I've spoke of this before, but the reason steam engine are so inefficient, is because the engine consume as much power as it produce. So, this 'engine' remove all the things that drain that power: the pistons, the gear, even the boiler." Athrun raised a finger: "Let's simplify things: what we use from the steam engine is not the piston, not the water, but merely the steam right? So what if, instead of an engine that process water into steam and then use it, this thing store steam in its purest form. Only to be easily released in time of need, just about as easy as one uncork a bottle and drink the water when they're thirsty."

"But how do you 'store' steam? Steam is gas. Won't that thing just… seep right out of it?"

"With this." Athrun showed Ka-chan what he and Yoon had made. A metallic spherical contraption, with bronze framework and silvery surface.

"And this is…?"

"My design for container to maintain exorbitant amount of steam in a very small space. Once I've distilled the substance from the stalactite, the resulting chemical will explosively evaporate into massive amount of steam. The engine I've been building will condense and instantaneously compress all that steam straight into a near solid state. All that will be packed and stored in here. Hence we get a small sized but extremely, extremely powerful steam energy in solid form." Athrun showed Ka-chan the basket ball sized contraption. "One of these… these Steam Balls can unleash steam energy that can shame a hundred of the most powerful steam engines per second. It can even work full throttle for ages and still capable of doing extra laps for a couple decades or so."

Ka-chan whistled at Athrun's description of what his engine can do. "But… if this thing is as powerful as you say… why do I get the feeling of this thing has extremely, EXTREME 'danger' written allover it?" The blonde girl glared at Athrun.

"W-Well… it's because-" Athrun momentarily glanced around him, searching for eavesdropper. There are none he can find. "Because the construction of these Steam Balls had to be meticulously, ridiculously precise to a fault. The steel that formed the Steam Sphere had to be welded to perfection with as little flaw as possible. One small fault in the metal, and the result won't be… err… pretty." He also glanced proudly to Yoon. "Yoon here has been a GREAT help. If it weren't for her skills in metallurgy, I'll never be able to create a container that is not only small, but can also withstand enormous amount of internal pressure. With very little to no fault to boot!"

Yoon blushed to his ears at the praise. "N-n-n-no way. I'm not that good!"

"Sheesh! I told you not to sell yourself short, Yoon!" Ka-chan also grinned widely at the recognition her friend received. "But I'm surprised that you, the inventor of this thing actually need other people's help."

Athrun, blushing in shame, conceded and explained. "The first prototype I made when I was 8, a bad faulty metal was accidentally mixed in the welding of the container." Athrun frowned. "My friend was an expert with an eye for observation of small details. He was supposed to check every metal that went into the container for faults and cracks."

"And he fumbled?"

Athrun mourned even more miserably. "He didn't. I did. I rushed out and he was against it. Long story short, my lab turned into disaster area when the container exploded."

"Exploded…" Suddenly everything clicked to Ka-chan. "Wait, this thing is a B-!?" Before she can yell the last word out loud, Athrun and Yoon spontaneously closed her mouth with their hands. Ka-chan looked at both Athrun and Yoon in horror.

"Yes. It's EXACTLY what you think it is. And the power we will pack into it will be enough to wipe out this small island off the map."

Silence for ten seconds from Ka-chan's part to comprehend what Athrun just said.

And then…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT!?" The entire island suffered a 1 Richter scale earthquake in the time it took for Ka-chan to finish the scream.

And then Athrun suffered a localized earthquake when a hysterically angry and freaked out Ka-chan is shooking him back and forth. "ARE YOU CRAZY!? ALL THAT TALK ABOUT MAKING THINGS RIGHT AND YOUR BIGGEST IDEA IS MAKING THE DEADLIEST THING EVER!? YOU CRAZY DUMBFUCK YOU…!"

"Ka-chan! Calm down! Let him talk! Ka-chan!" Yoon tried to hold on Athrun to stop him from shaking, but she was carried along and as also shaking. The tremor continued for a minute or so, until finally…

"Urk…"

Ka-chan stopped shaking and looked at Athrun's pale face. A moment later, Ka-chan unhand the still shaking boy, and a moment later, he ran to the corner holding his mouth and throw up full force out of severe motion sickness, while Yoon were still feeling the aftershock as her head is still shaking. But as soon as her head stop shaking she too ran to the corner and throw up.

A moment later…

"As it stands… gulp… it's too late to stop what they're doing here." Athrun finally stopped shaking after 5 minutes. "The Alliance was too deeply entrenched here. They've been doing what they're doing for far too long, and, even if we only escape here, there will be no point. They'll just start over somewhere sometime else. I will put a stop to it."

"But a bomb? Zala, a bomb!? What's more, THREE of them?"

"No. Just one." Athrun shrugged.

Ka-chan blinked in confusion.

"I'm making three. But, one of the three will have a slight engineering _defect_…" Athrun meaningfully tapped the metallic sphere in his hand. "Which will cause it to explode violently when the breach ruptured."

"Destroying the island and killing us along with it!?" Ka-chan growled dangerously.

"No, not exactly. It won't destroy instantly, no." Athrun chuckled. "Based on what I gather from our brief exploration at the top surface, this whole facility was buried underground, in a tower like construction. They can wind and turn here and there while blindfolding us all they like, but already got a good grasp of the structure of this place." To make his point, Athrun handed Ka-chan a piece of paper with doodles on it. The doodles depicted a towering structure. A tall pillar… but judging by Athrun's depiction, the tower extend underground instead of skyward. "Right now we are here. At the 15th floor." Athrun pointed right at the center of the tower. "And the Steam Engine is down below, roughly 5 floors right below us. The bottom floor."

"Right below us?"

"Yes. Right below us." Athrun jerked his thumb down. True enough, right where Athrun's standing, his steam engine was laying down there, 5 floors below. "A twenty stories underground tower. Quite impressive for a natural's engineering skills, if I may say so. But more importantly is this… this whole 'tower' is like a beehive. The lower levels naturally supported the upper structure. If enough of its lower foundation was knocked out, the weight of the upper floors will collapse from top to bottom… this whole facility will be destroyed by its own weight."

"What… you're gonna blow this place from bottom to top?"

"No… umm… let me put it this way…" Athrun began explaining. "When the Steam Ball ruptured, the gas that came out of it will explosively begin to absorb all ambient heat in the surrounding… summarily… they'll FREEZE everything they came in contact with at sub zero temperature… It's the nature of the chemical mixture I packed into that thing. Exposed to outside open air, it the chemical bond will break down and generate enormous amount of exhaust. That's what you get when you compress and compacted gas at a very low temperature."

"Uuuhh… and?" Ka-chan had already showed signs of mind boggled.

"…well… all I'm saying… that when the steam sphere blow up, the explosion will freeze the entire 4 lowest floors… and it'll progress upward… after which, due to the weakening integrity of the tower's understructure, the whole complex will began to systematically collapse as the foundations breaks… bit by bit." Athrun made a little calculation in his head. "If my math is right… and it always is… you two will have 20 minutes to escape before the whole tower completely destroyed." Athrun looked at ka-chan… and notice the girl was smoking from her ears. Her brain nearly short-circuited.

"Like jenga tower, Ka-chan. Jenga tower!" Yoon quickly gave what she think a proper analogy.

"Jenga tower?" Athrun never heard of it. But Ka-chan somehow understand. "Ah… you mean tower where you knock off the bottom section and the rest fell down to place, huh? Okay. I got it."

"H… huh?" And now it's Athrun's turn to nearly short circuit. Nearly.

"Look, I don't understand a single thing of what you're saying." Ka-chan growled. "But I do understand the process is STILL about you DESTROYING THIS WHOLE PLACE!? Along with us?"

"No. Of course not. You two will be far away when that happens." Athrun added with a smile. "Remember what I said to the Head Warden? I told him that I need to be alone when the process begins. I'd wager you two will be HERE when it starts."

Ka-chan eyes widened and Yoon clasped her mouth in horror. "Zala-kun… you'll be at Ground Zero?"

"Yes."

Ka-chan was about to shook Athrun senseless again, but then the raven haired boy raised his fist and showed his fist.

What they saw send their eyes wide.

"Relax. I've survived the explosion once before… and I'll survive it again." Athrun smiled confidently, seeing his fist in satisfaction.

The said fist being covered by layers and layers of black and red armor plates, forming a monstrous but kingly gauntlet.

"Armor…?" Ka-chan blinked. "W… Where did you get that armor… and… when did you put it on?"

Athrun grinned mischievously as he looked satisfyingly at his armored gauntlet. "Don't worry. The construction of the Steam Balls will be ready in 3 days. And in 3 days…"

Athrun balled his fist, and all the sudden, Ka-chan and Yoon were looking at a fully armored Knight.

"**And in three days… we're going to WAR." **The armored Athrun and Kokuyou declared.

**0000000000000**

At the same time, up there, on the port…

The Troopers were in panic when a single ship, bearing a distinct banner appeared on the horizon. The Troopers quickly reported this to the Head Warden. The said elderly soldier is already up there confirming the report with his binoculars. "Dear God, he's here already!?"

"Is this who I think it was?" One of the troopers swallowed a gulp. "A top brass finally came here."

"Not just any top brass…" The Head Warden swiped his mustache in concern and then he turned to his troopers. "Make all the nece4ssary preparations."

"Yes sir." And the trooper left.

"…that Djibrill guy… what does he want now?"

**0000000000000**

**0000000000000**

**Zoan**

Zoan, deriving from the word Zoanthrope, is a subspecies of the advanced, whose bloodline limit granted them with the ability to transform themselves from human into a different species. It was never clear as to how exactly the Zoan race came into beings. Originally, there are several theories regarding the origin of Zoans, such as the Zoans being a slight deviation and mutation of the Paramecia, that humanity was in fact a hodge podge of various kinds of animal genetic strands, and in Advanced, certain mutation had brought these genes to surface. Others say it was a mischief of the demons in form of mutational curses that perverted the gift from the Onis (Blooldine Limits). Or even more gross (and quite popular among Advanced haters) theory is that Zoans are bastard offspring of animal and human copulation. Subjectivity aside, there's actually one accepted theory that everyone was quite convinced to be truth. When George of Glenn divided the Advanced Race into three subspecies, he do so under the auspices in that the Zoans are, quite in fact, the first of the bloodline limits, preceding Paramecia and even Logia.

It was said that a long time ago, before Humans became the prevalent civilization, when the Oni clan is still the dominant race and thus the leading force in the war against demons, they learned the simple truth: animals had abilities that surpass their humanoid bodies in one way or another. Their senses are sharper, they sometimes possess natural weapons such as pincers and stingers, some even had wings allowing them to soar in the skies… fact is, the only thing stopping animals from defeating other races is the fact they lack the rationality and the power to think like the Onis (or normal humans do). The Oni scientists seek to find a way to utilize the animalistic power with the wit and skills of a sane mind, to create a powerful biological living weapon to fight at their side. And so they began experimenting and combining of DNA and fusing one species with another. Human, then was still considered no more than another livestock, were a popular choice for a guinea pig due to their genetic similarity with the Onis and their malleability.

At first, these experiments produce what even the Onis would've called abominations. In the war, these half human half beast chimera creatures were unleashed just like that as animals of war. They were mindless, savage monstrosities with incredible power of beasts, but lacking the wit to utilize their animalistic advantages. It was theorized that this unnatural savagery was caused by humanity's own savage and primitive nature, causing their own mental faculty to devolve. Disgusted by these unthinking aberrations, the current White Emperor ordered the experiment to cease immediately and all existing creatures were to be euthanized. The project was mothballed for centuries. During that time humans began to evolve and mature as a race. Still far cry from being modern, but they had improved in that they've learned the concept of using tools, creating family, self sustenance, worshipping of deities (the Onis) and creating civilization. Controversially, it was during this time the ancient ones once again push for another try of the old interspecies splicing project. They considered humans are now mature enough to accept these 'gifts' and that their own technique of DNA splicing had vastly improved since the previous project.

Against all odds, the project gained a go ahead, but with a very strict oversight. The project was initiated in a very small human subjects. The strongest and smartest warriors of that time were handpicked to receive the 'gift of the Gods'. The Onis also took extreme care on this attempt. The humans of that day were no longer the mindless savages they used to be. They are cunning warriors with intelligence and conscience. They seek to keep that aspect intact no matter what. And so, in order to maintain that one rule, the Onis decided to add a little mix into the DNA splicing process: their own genetic code.

The result was the first Zoans. Half human, half beast, but stronger than both. Of course there are still flaws. The first generation of Zoans (they were known by a different name at the time) may not be the rampaging monstrosities their predecessors used to be, but they are still outcast from their own people. They've gained beastlike capabilities, but they were unable to regain their human form ever again. Regardless, the Onis were not disheartened by this, and they continued their research to improve upon the initial dna splicing process. Flaws were discovered and rectified, improvements were made and the process was made more efficient. Later generation of the Zoans had finally learned to control their transformation. This allowed them to shift from human to animal forms. Not only they can now use the power of beast, they can also remain to be counted as among humans in every sense of the word.

The pinnacle of it was when humans actually _exceeded_ the Oni's expectation when a Zoan creatively introduced the third form: the half human half beast mode. An interim between human and animal, but surprisingly stronger and more effective than either individual form. Even better was the fact that the humans can also maintain control and transform freely inbetween these three forms to suit the situation and still maintain their human sanity. It was this discovery of unexpected potential that first sparked the interest of the Onis of these humans, and they began to SERIOUSLY consider the possibility of actual assimilation with the human race. When the assimilation of humans and Onis did occur, this only brought the Zoans to perfection. By that time, they've ascended from mere bio human weapons into true species of Advanced, taking their rightful place alongside other classes, the Logia and Paramecia when George divided the Advanced race.

Perhaps due to their unique origin, the Zoans were attributed as the closest thing an Advanced can get to their original patriarch race. Due to their ancestry of being designed solely for combat, the Zoans are, in every way, super humans. None exhibit the superiority of the Advanced better than these Zoans: they are faster, stronger, and in some cases, far more intelligent than even average Advanced. That distinct strength was evident even in their human form, and it became even more prevalent in half human half beast or sometimes in beast form. The same reason as to why they were able to change their bodies is also the same reason that these Zoans possess incredible regenerative factor. Seeing that they were able to reshape every part of their body at will during transformation, they were also fully capable of healing their injured body parts at will. Some even possess such regenerative factor at instinctive level, and some even surpass the speed of Logia's regeneration – which already border on immortality.

But for all their benefits and strengths, the Zoans were not without a flaw. Transforming one's body is about not only changing one's shape, but it's also transformation down to the cellular level. It's about binding and unbinding countless molecules of oneself, and that process took up enormous amount of energy. Even worse when they are in half human and half beast mode. Their metabolism was accelerated and they burn large amount of calories with every passing seconds. Consequently, Zoans must constantly feed in order to replace their lost energy. What's more, the amount they eat are equally abominable. Their appetite was dependant on several factors, including but not limited to: what species they turn into, the kind of transformation, and more importantly, how often they abuse their power. Transformation state aside, even in normal circumstances a Zoan would still need substantial amount of food to manage day to day activities. This makes maintaining an army of Zoans in battle a logistical nightmare. Army rations enough to feed entire city for a year can disappear within days.

But logistical nightmare is the least of everyone's worries. If a Zoan were kept in a malnourished state for a prolonged period of time, at a certain point, their body will initiate what is known as Autophagy: self eating. They will burn their own cells, literally eating, and digesting their own self in order to gain the energy needed to survive. Herein lies the problem: the energy was provided so that the Zoan can do whatever it takes to survive, and ONLY to survive - by _whatever_ means necessary. At this point, their instinct to survive will sometimes overwhelm all their rational human senses, causing momentary loss of sanity and the Zoan will attempt to eat anything. And that may also mean engage in cannibalism.

Autophagy was believed to be the transition stage to a perpetual berserk state that is known as Beast Out. Beast Out is believed to be some form of glitch during the Oni's DNA tempering. As mentioned before, the very first of the primitive Zoans were raging monsters. However, it is believed that these Proto-Zoans are far more powerful than their more evolved descendants. And though the Onis may seem to have rectified this problem, it became apparent that the glitch had never really disappeared. Autophagy was but a prelude of the dark genetic flaw within all Zoan. Abuse of the Zoans' transformation ability will cause the genetic imbalance between man and beast. Over time, with each transformation, the more a Zoan use their powers, bits of their humanity will be shaved away. The flaw manifest faster when they engage in Autophagy. Regardless of whether they use Autophagy or not, abuse or not, for most Zoans, Beast Out is inevitable. And when it happened, Zoans reverted into a monstrous form, not dissimilar with the Proto Zoan form of the past, and lose their human form and human self in the process. Like their predecessor, they became berserk rampaging monsters that will never stop killing and eating until everyone around them, friend and foe, are devoured and their bloodlust is sated. This inhuman survival instinct was more prevalent in Zoans with Carnivorous animal alter ego. During the battle of the Hundred fangs, 100 carnivorous Zoans of the Amber Fangriders, Zaft's specialized "carnivore only" zoan units were purposefully left starving halfway to death. After which they were unleashed upon the Alliance base to feed. All of them engage autophagy to the point until they went beast out. There were almost nothing left of the millions of the Alliance troopers that perished that day. Not even their bones.

**0000000000000**

**0000000000000**

And there you have it. This is the story from Athrun's side. This story is also a setting for the next arc of the Battle of the Central Plain. At least it will explain what happened to Athrun from the point he was put on trial (Chapter 6) and how he mastered Kokuyou during that time.

Relax. This will be a rather short arc, I only planned two chapters. It's a mini arc after all.

And about Kira's bloodline limit. In case some of you still had a hard time understanding it, let me put it this way.

Think of Kira's eye of Origin as a Google web search engine. You type a question, and the Search Engine will quickly surfed the net (in this case: the net is the Akashic Record) to look for the most fitting answer. Just like how Google Search engine brought up various kinds of website that we can surf and interface, the same can be said to Kira, his eyes brought the normally intangible Akashic record to the surface, allowing him to see and interact with it like some kind of physical elemental object.

Kira can gain complete understanding of the what, why, who, where, which in an instant clarity and then, as has been shown multiple times by previous chapter, he can simply erase the Cause Record, causing ALL Effect related to that Cause to be erased from the timeline, even the memories of that particular Effect will be gradually removed from the memories from even the perpetrator of that said effect because the Effect no longer, and never, existed in the first place, with the Cause removed. It's literally rewriting history in real time. But in truth, he can do others as well, just like what Jorm said, he can interact and interface, that means he can do anything other than erasing (IE: destroying) it – either add or rewrite it. He just hadn't (couldn't) done it yet.

The Akashic Record can be divided into two: the Origin Record (Cause) and the End Record (Effect). The catch is that Kira's eye of Origin is limited to simply things that are related to Causes – I.E. Why something happen. And it didn't just look for the answers from the past, but it will also look for the answers to the future. For example, if Kira was looking for the cause of an event that had yet to be understood at the current age or in the past – it means there's no answer in the past or present, the Eye of Origin will look to the future to search for the answer and then disseminate the information back to the current Kira. However, the information will be strictly pertained only to the Origin Portion of the Akashic Record. This is what it meant with the ability to Actively send information back and forth through time.

As for the other half… it can see the End portion of the Record, and like the Origin, Kira will be able to interact with it as well… but as to what its active ability can actually do… I'm still thinking about it. So that one will have to wait.


	35. Athrun's Side: The Beast

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

Back during the time when the battle barge carrying Athrun was shot down…

Athrun had just gone into the armory when the bullet that hit the barge's magazine struck home. Almost instantly, he looked at the biggest reason this attack occurred. Kokuyou. The Fouth Super Weapon that he had personally taken from its storehouse in Artemis.

Athrun couldn't think of any reason as to why Alliance would bother attacking a lone battle barge bound for prison known to be reserved for Advanced of his sort other than the fact because this thing is on board. As to how they came to know this information, Athrun weren't sure, and he surely had no time to ponder on why or how. "No matter what happens, I can't let you be taken by them." Athrun quickly rushed in and took the sword out of its pedestal. But before he can do anything else, a second shot landed and shook the whole ship. Athrun lose his balance and accidentally cracked the black claymore that contains the liquid that is Kokuyou. Athrun steadied himself and saw the black liquid seeping out of the crack, trickling down his finger.

Upon actual physical contact for the first time with the liquid, the liquid suddenly glow bright violet purple, releasing red shockwave of light to every direction. And suddenly, Athrun felt like he was in a trance. He ignored everything, he ignored the cannonfire, he ignored the sinking ship… all that matters, is what he had to do with this thing in his hand. He knew what he must do.

And then, quickly enough, he lifted the claymore on top of his head with both of his hand, one holding by the handle, the other holding it by the blade. Athrun turn his gaze upward, looking at the blade… and only at the blade. His eyes became empty as if he was in a trance. Grasping the sword tightly, Athrun began pulling the blade, bending it. It was obvious that he's trying to break it, unleashing the liquid inside it. The horror of it is that Athrun opened his mouth right beneath the incoming liquid that will soon fell down.

The ship were but seconds away from exploding when the blade shattered, and the Kokuyou poured out of its broken container, showering Athrun.

Moments later, the Barge finally exploded full force…

**Chapter 35:**

**Athrun's Side Part 2:**

**The Beast**

Kobe Steak, Omar Lobster, whole roasted stuffed chicken, salmon and shellfish, beluga caviar, French bread, fresh fruits, and various kinds of other expensive spread, all set up on a regal long table. Not the kind of food that one can expect to get in a military base.

At the end of the long table, a rather obese man of Arabic descent wearing an all yellow with purple trimmings, he was bald save for a pair of sideburn trimmings of pale purple hair above his ears sat cozily on a chair large enough to hold his girth as his many waitresses served him plates after plates of food, and he's eating all of it. Sitting next to him, is another visitor, a notably younger man, a teen, standing around his 15, wearing a matching colored suit with the same purple trimming. He also had a matching purple hair, but the color is brighter, signing his younger age. Also, unlike his gluttonous counterpart, the man did not touch anymore food, but he left a small plate filled with little leftovers, signing that he had his fill. Instead of eating, the young man is patting a cat on his lap.

On the other end of the table, stood the Head Warden, with his two aides behind him. Unlike the two visitors, the elderly head warden did not touch even a single crumb, although he too was served with some food. And yet, the Warden did not flinch in front of the sight of such delicacies. His two aides, one of them limping due to that earlier gunshot wound, the two of them were drooling full force, and yet they cannot touch even one of them.

A full 30 minutes pass with only the sound of the fat man eating, and it was then he noticed that the Warden didn't eat. "Sgt. Andras. What's wrong? Why don't you eat? You're not feeling well?"

"I've had my fill, thank you, Mr. Djibrill, sir." Sergeant Andras, the Head Warden replied calmly.

"Hm. I guess you still feel bad about that failure in Artemis, eh Andras?" Djibrill the senior pointed his knife rather accusingly at the head Warden as he munched the steak in his mouth. "Well, I guess you should be." The man continued his feast, but at a slower pace. He took a glass and have the waitress filled it with Champagne. "Will it gladden you if I tell you that they, the people who humiliated you in Artemis, had failed to acquire the last 5th weapon?"

Sgt. Andras blinked in surprise. "Have they? How?"

"Mwu la Flagga was charged for its security. Last I heard, it is now safely stored away in the fortress Archangel." The man took a sip of the Champagne. "In the hand of that useless old oaf Harlbarton."

Andras clearly took offense on that comment, as his one eye quickly glared angrily at the fat offender.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Djibrill the senior chuckled. "I forgot he was your former captain." But it was obvious he didn't feel apologetic at all.

The Sergeant grunted. "Production of the armaments is well on schedule, as are the mass production of the new assault rifle being in full throttle, I expect they will be delivered to the Triplet Fortress in China on time, I will make sure of it myself, as usual."

"Of course you will, of course you will…" Djibrill wiped his mouth with a cloth provided by one of his waitresses. "But that's not what I want to talk to you about."

"Sir?"

"I've been hearing interesting… chatters." And now the man put a long pipe on his mouth, and in a trained fashion the waitress lit up the Cuban cigar at the tip. Djibrill took a deep breath and exhaled. "Just a few days ago, my logistic received the most peculiar list of items. Items, which, my scientific advisor convinced me, pertain to steam engine… of some kind." Djibrill smirked. His son, Djibrill Junior also stopped patting his cat and looked at Andras' reaction. "-the likes of which… that they just can't get their heads or tail about it. Which wouldn't trouble me… except the fact that the list was quite unforgiving in its specification and some of the materials were so rare… many of which demand a LOT more than a tad petty cash. And I've given them all to you. And yet I had not the report what you use them for."

"…" Andras remained silent.

"So… what's the story Andras?" Djibrill took another deep suck on his pipe and exhaled again. "We hadn't had a breakthrough in what… 70 years? All the sudden this? What's the deal? You got yourself a new egghead or something?"

One of Andras' aide whispered rather loudly… "Boss, I think we should tell him about Zal-"

WHACK.

Andras smacked the aide's mouth shut with a hard back hand. The Torturer fainted and collapsed, with blood bursting out of his broken nose, and some of his bloody teeth went flying, some barely latched to his gum, and some were hooked on Andras' fist.

Alas, the damage was done.

"Zal-?" Djibrill the senior's interest is officially piqued.

**000000000000**

In his mind landscape, Athrun find that he can practically materialize anything he wanted out of a whim at a speed of a thought. His limit is his imagination. And right now, he's looking at an all gray armor design, another product of his imagination.

Needless to say this new centerpiece attracted the attention of a certain high strung King. The King merely gazed at the armor with a rather bored notion. **"I know what you're trying to do, boy."**

"Ah, so it's 'boy' now, not mongrel?" Athrun didn't turn around and continue focusing on that armor piece. "What, I got promoted or something?"

"**Watch your tone boy. I can still reconsider my judgment at the drop of a heartbeat."** The King rubbed his chin menacingly. **"You created this armor to be my vessel, no? Be warned, boy. I do not take lightly of being considered a sideproject."**

Athrun chuckled. "Some of us can do several things at one go, king. Multitasking is one of the things I'm good at." Athrun smirked. "For instance, right now, I'm planning my way out of here, working on fixing and improving an old invention of mine, and, two things that concern you: figuring what and where you are, and also, creating this." Athrun lifted another draft of an armor design which he thought up in his head. In his mental landscape, they appear as glowing writings in thin air. But Athrun can hold them as if they were drawn on an invisible paper. "As you might be able to imagine… I'm not thinking much on the former of the last two, having already a good grasp on what and where you are… now I just need to build this."

The King growled. **"And how are you so sure this armor is a worthy vessel of my splendor?"**

And to that, Athrun smirked. "When I was a Forge Corps Legionnaire, I designed a Blast Shield for them which became their standard armor piece. But… before the shield… I designed something else more radical. The Blast shield was just… a fraction of that invention. A byproduct… if you wish to call it so. This… This armor… is the true whole idea." Athrun stopped working on his armor as he reminisced about his old work. "I… won't bore you into the details yet, but… technically, it's a suit that allowed the user to fight with the strength of a battalion. What do you think?"

"**I have the strength of an entire KINGDOM in me!" **The King declared proudly as he raised his hands. **"Do I look impressed, boy?"**

Seeing the King's armored blank faceplate, Athrun honestly had no idea. "Well, when I said a battalion, that only apply, on the theoretical level, to normal humans… Naturals."

Which is to say if applied to Advanced enhanced capabilities, it will capable of far significant improvements. And still the King was not impressed. **"Theoretical, HAH! What, is this another one of your long list of condemned invention that don't work?"**

"Condemned, yes. Don't work? No. It worked great." Athrun scratched his cheek remembering the specs of this invention. "…too great, in fact."

"**Too great?"**

"My… 'long list of condemned invention that don't work' can roughly be divided into two." Athrun turned and looked at Kokuyou with a meaningful smile as he raised two fingers. "The first are Inventions that don't work… craptastic inventions that failed brilliantly…" one finger down. "…and the second one are invention that… that nobody, not even normal Zoan, can use."

And to that, the King, for the first time ever, rose up from his throne as he caught the meaning of that statement. **"You have my attention, Zala."**

Upon hearing his name, if only in part, was spoken to for the first time, Athrun smirked. "Listen well…** Kokuyou."**

**000000000000**

"What… the… so… you… WHAT?"

"I admit. At first even I couldn't figure the heads or tail of this thing. But, now, I think I understand." Athrun cracked his knuckles as he balled and un-balled his fist several times. "Kokuyou, or the Obsidian King… is a material. It took shape as liquid goo, because, technically, it really has no coherent form… until someone can give him a form that he considers… worthy."

"No, that's not what I'm asking!" Ka-chan gulped in horror at Athrun. "You go back a little bit, mister!"

"Go back? Oh, you mean the part when I explain that my triple layered armor is composed of hundreds of elastic hydraulic tubes that act as a second layer of muscles that amplify my strength several fold? Or the part where I said its outer layer is a reactive blast armor of hardened alloy plates, the same kind used by Legionnaire's Blast shield, and that it can flexibly react to extreme blows? Or the mimetic liquid metal endoskeleton on the in-between layer that can-"

"NO! NOT THAT YOU EGGHEAD!" A pale-faced Ka-chan shook Athrun's violently. "YOU GO BACK TO THAT PART WHEN YOU SAID YOU D… D… DR…"

"Dr… what? You mean that part when I told you how I _**drank**_ Kokuyou to the last drop?" Athrun answered in a rather innocent tone.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME POSSESS you to DIGEST… something like… urk!" Ka-chan paling complexion worsened upon hearing Athrun admitted having done such horrifyingly gross act so casually.

"That's the way it works. I had to drink it. Now I'm his vessel, and I don't mind." Athrun lifted his arm and pointed at the center of his arm, specifically, he's referring to his bone. "He's inside me now. Stored and super compressed inside the hollows of my bone marrows. I can pull him in and out at will where he'll seep through the pores of my body. Here, see?" Athrun demonstrated this by showing the process of the armoring on the said arm: first, his arm changed color from skin to metallic black and purple color as Kokuyou seeped out the pores of his skin, creating a skin tight membrane. Next, metallic musculature wiring were formed out of the membrane, they braided themselves and engulfed the sheathed arm, creating an arm covered by what looked like intertwined metallic muscle strands. And then, molten metal seeped out of the seams of the muscles and encased the said arm in a bubbly cocoon of metal glob. And then finally, the metal glob outer crust shift shape into the shape of the layered gauntlet and hardened into that earlier shape Athrun showed. Athrun wriggled his fingers, showing the completed process on his arm.

"Regrettably, it's not complete yet." Athrun explained further. "I mean… he can coat my whole body like I showed you before… but he need some time to work on the insides." Athrun smiled in reassurance to calm the horrified audience.

But all he did was freak Ka-chan further out of her wits, and her panicked response was a straight punch to Athrun squarely in the face.

CLONK!

Ka-chan gasped when her fist, instead of punching a soft human face, collided with what felt like a hunk of solid metallic object. Athrun did budge in that his head was only knocked back a bit, and boy does it HURT! His nose was bent to the wrong side. But the same can be said to Ka-chan's fist. She bit her lips hard as she held herself from screaming hysterically in pain, holding her bruised fist with her other hand, jumping up and down in pain. She couldn't stop herself from dropping trickles of tears from the corner of her angry golden eyes which are glaring at Athrun, demanding explanation on what kind of freak is he.

"Uhh…" Athrun smirked nervously as he also rubbed his bruised face and fixed his bent nose with a crack. "Have I mentioned that he also coated my bones?" Which is another way of saying that Athrun's bones are now armored with a super strong super-weapon-class metallic alloy. A fortunate fact that prevented himself from being lifted off the ground and smashed into a crater on the wall by that punch.

If looks can kill, Athrun would've died a thousand times where he stood. 'SAY THAT SOONER, YOU SHITTY EGGHEAD!' Ka-chan's cheeks reddened in anger as she glared at Athrun in silent retaliation with her teary eyes.

Athrun can only laugh nervously, and likewise, Yoon also chuckled at Ka-chan's antics. Now Ka-chan angry flush turned into a blush of embarrassment. But in the end, she too joined them and chuckled at their situation, and finally, an all around full blown laugh. For the moment, they even forgot where they are.

All the sudden, noises of large amount of footsteps can be heard from the other side of the steel door.

All cheer vanished as Athrun also retracted the gauntlet back into the insides of his bones, returning his arm to a normal state. Several clanking and clicking sound of the door being unlocked from the other side and then the door opened. Djibrill the Senior waltzed in, take a look at the occupants of the said room, particularly to Athrun.

"When I heard from Andras of what had fallen to his lap… I couldn't believe my ears. I had to come here to see with my own eyes." Djibrill grinned like mad. He stretched out both of his chubby arms to the side, in a gesture of grand welcome for the guest of honor. "The wonder boy himself."

"And… you are?"

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Djibrill, of the Alli-"

"Lord Djibrill, of Logos foundation." Athrun snapped. "Head of the house of Djibrill."

The fat man's smile faltered slightly, but then it quickly returned and even intensified. "You knew me?" In fact, he seems to become even more joyful. "What honor."

A stark contrast with Athrun's suddenly glooming mood. "By reputation." He added with an angry tone. "And none of them are pleasant, I assure you."

"Now, now, now." Djibrill clapped his flubby fingers giddily. "Let's not make our introduction get off on the wrong foot." Djibrill descended the stairs and stood on ground level. That's when everyone noticed something: the guy's fat… and he's even shorter than Athrun, barely reaching his upper chest! Ka-chan and Yoon closed their mouth with their hand, muffling a quiet but audible laughter.

Andras gasped knowing full well the reason for her glee. "Young lady, you better stop before-"

The sound of gun cocking was the only warning.

BANG

The bullet zoomed past the thin air where Ka-chan's head used to be, and it only scraped her shoulder. Ka-chan gritted her teeth and glared at the shooter, one of Djibrill's elite guard. But the said sergeant wasn't intimidated by the least, a sign of veterancy. He merely tightened his aim at the blonde girl. "WHY YOU…!"

She tried to rush in there and give the guy a piece of her mind but it was then she noticed Athrun was firmly holding on to her shoulder. The girl looked at the boy and saw Athrun shook his head. Ka-chan still won't let it go, and the other 15 elite guard in the room ready themselves. But then, another firm grip from an elderly hand stopped her from going even more berserk. It was Sgt. Andras. "Knock it off girl. Right now your life is worth less than the chubby guy." He whispered. "They've been ordered to ensure his safety no matter what. Even if that means killing you."

"But I-"

"They're veterans shoot to kill type. When they aim, they aim to kill."

"Aim to kill! Hah! I'm still-"

"You owe your life to that guy." Andras pointed to Athrun.

Ka-chan looked saw Athrun's hand gripped her shoulder tightly. That's when she also realized that back when the shot was fired, she did get the feeling of being pulled away to another side involuntarily. Ka-chan blinked in realization.

"If Zala didn't yank you to another side, you'd have another hole to breathe of on your forehead." The old sergeant glared sternly at Ka-chan. "So behave."

Ka-chan stopped struggling and finally let go. But it was clear she's still as pissed as hell.

Djibrill ignored it all and turned towards Sgt. Andras. "If it's not too much trouble, perhaps we can continue the feast here? I would like to entertain our guest."

"No can do, sir." Andras sternly refused. "Zala here is a zoan. We've been putting him under a strict controlled diet. We cannot risk him gaining enough strength to escape."

"Hm? Then what are your guns and weapons for, hm? Bring the banquet here at once!"

And so the lavish banquet long table was brought down to the said dungeon, with Athrun being given the seat of honor of sitting right across Djibrill's chair. At least a baker troopers were positioned around him, all pointing their guns at Athrun's head, ready to blow him up at the moment's notice. The waiters continue to serve food to Djibrill the senior, and now, under Djibrill's order, they also serve some food to Athrun as well… though they do so with clattering fingers, more scared of the situation of serving a prisoner under the threat of so many guns.

Ka-chan and Yoon can only watch helplessly from the sideline, not being allowed to partake in the feast – not that they would've want to, under the circumstances. Sgt. Andras remained standing together with his two aides, eying every move Athrun made… though the said person didn't move much, not even to touch the extravagant food before him. Even its heavenly smell can't faze him to do otherwise.

"Ah, allow me to introduce you to my son, Djibrill the Junior." Djibrill Sr. pointed a half gnarled chicken leg to the younger man next to him. Djibrill Jr. merely grinned as he glanced at Athrun while he continued to caress the cat in his hand. Athrun merely shrugged. "I've seen your work in the lab. A most impressive work. A farcry different than anything our so called finest in the world scientist ever made." Djibrill Sr. saluted the young inventor at the other end of the table by raising his wineglass.

"Right back at you." Athrun muttered back in blatant sarcasm. "Nice work cannibalizing a lot of my invention to improve yours."

"Please, I'm a great admirer of your work." In contrast, Djibrill take no offense in that comment. "In fact, if I may say so myself, you are a credit to your race." The fat man continued to munch his food as he continued to explain. "You are a Zoan, yes? The battle history of zoans had always been one synonymous with barbarism, brutality, gluttony, and… and cannibalism and… and… yeesh… I can go on forever!" Djibrill made a disgusted voice, but he then pointed at Athrun with his half eaten sausage stuck on a fork. "But you… you make use of your monstrous heritage… turn it into a massive productive force that benefit the progress of humanity! My God, aren't you an exemplary living being or what?"

"If the idea is to flatter me over the unwilling advancement I've intentionally contributed to your weapons' R&D I assure you, I'm NOT flattered!"

"Oh, no Mr. Zala! That's where you had me wrong!" Djibrill smiled kindly. "I'm merely giving you credit from one human to another. Forget the Natural Advanced racial differences, those are moot, boy! We're talking about making this world a better world!" Djibrill spiritedly lifted both of his hands to the sky.

"And how did weapons of murder can make this world a better world!?" Ka-chan suddenly interjected.

Djibrill was a bit taken back by this sudden outburst from the outsider. He gazed at Ka-chan and then to Andras, asking explanation.

"She's… well, she's Zala's personal bounce-I mean-bodyguard. Real tough bitch." Andras explained short. "She's from Orb, and so is the Korean next to her."

Djibrill snorted at the notion 'tough'. "Well, that's but a naïve statement. One that I strongly believe mr. Zala here will not utter."

"Eh?" Ka-chan blinked in confusion.

"Since the dawn of history, mankind has been faced with various kinds of conflict and limitations. When they feel cold, they invent clothes. When they want to travel across the ocean, they build boats… conflict and limitation." Djibrill for the first time, stopped eating. "Do you know what is the first advanced weaponry ever made by men?"

Ka-chan twitched in confusion.

"Bows and Arrows." Djibrill swished his fork. "They were once the mainstay weapon of every civilization that called themselves 'modern'." The Fat man chortled. "But before they were weapons, they were tools for hunting. Alongside with spears and knives, and, yes, even swords. But, at some point, they were also the pinnacle of weapons technology. Unless I'm mistaken, Genghis Khan, an ancient Warlord of the Mongolian empire used just that to conquer the known world… and he would've succeeded too… that is until the intervention of the Samurais."

"What are you getting at?"

"Humanity's advancement cannot be separated from weapons. The various things that you refer today as technological enhancement, military or civil purposes; they were all based, in part or in whole, from weapons development. Civilization of humanity as a whole had progressed through weapons technology. To say weapons of murder did not contribute to the progress of humanity is but naïve ramblings."

"But-"

"Do you know how your Hellfire rockets came to be?" Athrun suddenly interjected before Ka-chan can say her point as he glared at Djibrill. "They came from a simple, and in my opinion, a rather useless invention: fireworks."

Everyone's attentions are now focused on Athrun. "First invented by the Chinese for… no reason at all. It blew up in the sky, create some pretty flashy colors and for the heck of a pyrotechnic… but beyond that… it really serve no other purposes… at the time of its first conception." Athrun chuckled. "Of course it had various other possible use and application, but as a fireworks… it's useless and a total waste of time, and yet… I like it." Athrun smiled remembering the time he was introduced to fireworks. "Seeing colors and sparks coloring up the night sky. It's beautiful. Useless, but beautiful. However…" Athrun's smile vanished as he darkly glared at Djibrill and his son. "You took that same invention and the same firecracker are now blowing up my people to bits in the battlefield."

Everyone fell deathly silent at the statement.

"Weapon technology, civilian technology, it doesn't matter what invention was build for what purpose. People use them. That's what decides whether something is good or bad for humanity." Athrun closed his darkening eyes as he rested his temple on his hand. "However, it is also a fact, a historical inevitability that humanity has a penchant of creativity of making weapons from civilian equipment… and vice versa. Venturing to an even brutal darker truth, various kinds of technological advancement are also related to weapon development. Steam engine is one example. Another is how medical sciences progress even faster in war time, when injuries and wounds needed tending of the latest medical knowledge. Development of advanced construction techniques and improvements of building materials to create stronger fortress during wartime were later applied to civilian housing, development in farming techniques in order to produce more food to provide more supplies to troops definitely has civilian use… Humanity NEEDS conflict, they need weapons in order for the society to survive and then making progress forward. A society without weapons… is a world that is doomed to total stagnancy."

"Well said!" Djibrill the Senior applauded his chubby hands loudly. "I couldn't put it more beautifully than-"

"But a world whose technologies that can be build WITHOUT weapons… is still much better." And this time Athrun smiled kindly to Ka-chan, startling her and earned Athrun a cute blush. "That's a world that people like you, me, and the rest of us weapon makers, don't deserve. No. People like YOU deserve to die… along with me."

And suddenly, everyone became incredibly tense.

"…you've been to the underground lab. I'd wager you already ordered all my work to be copied down to the last detail in the hopes that you can continue my work on your own without my help. Copy all you wish, Lord Djibrill. That blueprint is useless without the chemical formula to run it. And it's in here. In my head." Athrun grinned sinisterly as he tapped his temple. "I haven't touched your food, I'd imagine you've laced them with a slow acting addictive narcotic that will render me helplessly addicted, putting me under your mercy." Athrun chuckled at the food in front of him. "Well, as you can see, I haven't touched them… but… I don't have to, do I?" Athrun took the fork and twirled the poison laced food on his plate. "I find it odd that the food given to me has a stronger smell than the one you're eating right now… poppy flowers, I bet? I took a sniff several times… you took the time explaining a lot of things to me, in order to give time for the narcotic scent to enter my senses… and now the narcotics is already in my system." Then Athrun placed a small flask on the table filled with dark liquid. "Not anymore. I've been dripping it out of my system in the time it took for you to spout your nonsense." Athrun showed everyone his finger, one of its tip were blackened as the result of his immunity system pushed the poison out of his body. Coincidentally, it's the middle finger.

Djibrill no longer smile at this point. All his ploy has been read square one.

"Relax. I'm finishing the engine. Three days." Athrun grinned widely as he lifted three fingers. "Three days and if you like, you're welcome to watch the demonstration of the construction process."

And for a moment, Djibrill smile suddenly returned in full glow. "Excellent! I will wait to see your grand unveiling with great anticipation!"

Athrun returned Djibrill's full blown smile with one of his own relaxed grin.

Not long after that the dinner was over. Within minutes, the initially glamorous dining table was removed from the dungeon, along with all its cuisines (both the leftovers and the intact poisoned ones), leaving just Athrun, Ka-chan and Yoon.

"Well, then, mr. Zala. I shall leave you to your work, I'd look forward to your presentation in 3 days." The last thing Athrun saw before the steel door was closed was Djibrill the Senior's wide grin.

Once the door was closed, Djibrill instantly lose his steel clad mask of smile. "Damn monsters, these Advanced. Andras!"

"Yes sir?"

"Keep an eye on him. Once he finished his steam engine, lock him up and then use whatever means of torture you can think of and wring that so called formula out of him. I don't care if you had to tear him apart to pieces, I WANT that formula! Understood!?"

Sgt. Andras nodded grimly. "…perfectly sir. But…"

"But what?"

"What if he still won't talk? What if he'd rather die first before talking?"

Djibrill glared sadistically.

**0000000000000**

Minutes after the steel door was closed had passed and still the obviously distraught Athrun stare at the blank steel door.

Ka-chan looked at the back of Athrun's head. Silence was all she gets, but then the raven haired boy made a loud exhaling sound, a sign of he just let go a breath of relief. "Egghead… you okay?"

"…I feel like I just had 10 years of my life drained off me…" Athrun gasped a breath, but he was still tense. "…of all the people I can ran into… the head of the Djibrill family…"

"Who is this… Djibrill guy?"

Athrun turned around, revealing an anxious sad smile. He was silent for a few moments, choosing his words carefully, and then he began explaining: "Djibrill family… is one of the oldest known clan that supported the Alliance. They were one of the houses that formed the Natural High Council, back during the time of the two emperors."

"I've heard Djibrill before… they were respected billionaire trader and pharmaceutical magnate. They made their fortunes in shipping and medicine, right?" Yoon raised her hand. "They used to be with the politics, but after the Collapse they cleaned up and now they're only working in economic, specifically, in trading business… or so they claimed."

"The legal part." Athrun nodded as he finally sat on the floor. So did the other listeners. "When… cadets first get trained into Knights… one of our first ABCs of combat… is who to watch out for." Athrun rubbed the collar of his prisoner attire. "There are two things they taught us to watch out for. The first…" Athrun rubbed the collar on his left. "…is what we called the Blacklist Captains. Alliance had 13 divisions, each led by a captain. Among these 13 captains, there are some with incredible prowess or terrifying capability, far surpass other captains… to the point it made one question whether they are naturals or not. The term 'Blacklist' was not a coincidence. It's our way of telling us that these guys are Hakutenkun only."

"Hakutenkun? You mean the Whities?" Ka-chan raised a hand.

Athrun nodded. "All the currently known Blacklist Captains: Ed the Reaper, Sakura Burst Rena Imelia, Moonlight Mad Dog Morgan Chevalier had, at some point, come into clash more than once with Hakutenkuns. The result had never been conclusive with neither side had ever claimed decisive victory. But every time one of these Blacklist Captains on the loose amidst normal knights of Elemental Knights and below… let's just say we'll be lucky if the casualty number reach only 2 digits. That's why we sew the pictures of these captains on our collar so that we will always remember their faces and steer clear."

The audience gulped. "Well you sure had it tough, Egghead."

Athrun chuckled appreciatively at Ka-chan's concern. Then he moved to the imaginary right collar to explain the rest. "The second one to watch out for… is a list filled with civilian names."

"Civilian?"

"They're not soldiers. They're well known businessmen and industrialist." Athrun clasped his hands. "During the Holocaust, as you might well know, the massacre of the Advanced race was perpetrated mostly by the members of the High Council who served the Blue Emperor. During the Foundation War led by George of Glenn, they became our main targets of high priority. In the Aftermath of the Collapse and the death of George of Glenn, we renewed our hunt with increased ferocity. We managed to narrow it down to several names… specifically family names. We treated these families the same way we would treat the Blacklist Captains: capture them or kill them. That's the way it was back then. We were so pissed because we lost our founder, we hunt them down, kill them all, and we exterminate them down to the last generation. That's just how angry-and crazy-we were." Athrun explained as waved his hand exasperatedly. "That and… well, we know for a fact that these families were the main driving force behind the holocaust."

"Uh-huh." Ka-chan and Yoon merely nodded.

"But… between the chaos of that time and our own shift of focus from killing and destroying to rebuilding and surviving… it didn't really do much. We tried to hunt them down, and though we did managed to wipe out many original members of the High Council, we never managed to deal a decisive blow. All in all, only 12 clans remained. But, they managed to go underground, kept themselves hidden and safe for centuries of the Cold War. The wanted list for these 12 clans still remains even now. During the collapse they went off the grid… but when the Bloody Valentine started… we JUST knew they were behind it… and with what we just saw, I'd say they're VERY much alive and actively taking part of this war."

"So that Djibrill guy was one of the 12? The Logos?"

"Ah, yes. Djibrill the Sr., head of the Djibrill clan. You've already know the legal part of their business… but… we have a list about… a few kilometers long, I think, of **war crimes**. And we had more than several proof that the Djibrills either ordered it, or supplied the guys who did it. My dinner with Djibrill the Sr. provides a fine example of their skills, no?"

"Drugs? They do drugs?" Ka-chan made a disgusted look.

"Their favorite MO. And they're bloody damn good at it." Athrun began listing some of the most heinous crimes he had learned. "They provide nerve gas to various concentration camps to slowly neuter the victims, they provide the poison that went into the sabotaging of the medical supplies to advanced refugee centers, provide the narcotic drug that went into grain smuggled into Zaft's farming plants, they provide the hallucinogen that poison water supply on one of our outpost in Africa, they provide this, provide that… I could go on forever. But the point is… the Logos… isn't just some family of mafia and criminals… they're a family of well respected billionaires and businessmen. They're merchants, traders… the reason they're considered civilians because they don't do war, and they do business OUT of war. They don't do the murder 'directly' but they provide it and even orchestrated some of it… but they never do it, not directly."

"And why would that stop you… stop you guys (the entire Zaft) from hunting down and put these assholes in the deepest darkest hole you can find?"

"Hooooh… I can name a few things…" Athrun chuckled darkly as he exhaled and shook his head in annoyance. "…such as the fact that we had to fight our way through just about every God damn thing the Alliance Military can throw at us. And in case you haven't noticed, we've been trying to do just THAT in the last… 72 years of this war."

Ka-chan and Yoon was somewhat bewildered.

"Djibrill family and the other members of the Logos are the principal suppliers of every single thing that the Alliance troopers are using: their weapons, the guns; big ones, small ones; the bullets, the bandages, even their socks and shoes on their feet or the pants and even the underwear. They provide the army with all the things they need. In return, the Alliance gave them sanctuary and protection. Whole personal elite armies at their beck and call who treat them like Kings."

"I thought the Five were the ruling body of the Alliance."

"Sadly, it's in name only." Athrun looked at the metallic door, as if he's still looking at Djibrill's back. "On paper, the Five controls the political side of the Alliance and Logos control the economics; which is to say that the Five should be in control of the military as well. But, in war, you need astronomical amount of funds. And that fund is something only Logos can provide. Thus how the whole army is now in their pockets." Athrun turned and gave a meaningful glance to the two listeners. "We've made either to capture or kill even one of these families a priority. If we can take down at least one important family member, it's already a big step of ending the war."

"So… what now? Change of plans?" Ka-chan nervously looked at Athrun's frowning temple, a sign that he was thinking hard.

"No. Same plan. But we have to do it with more caution seeing that we can no longer afford to fail." Athrun gritted his teeth, his eyes gleaming with determination. "And one cautionary note… get ready to fast for the next 3 days."

"EHH?" Not only Ka-chan, even Yoon was terrified.

"You've all seen what they tried to do to me. They could poison you for all they know. Your food, your drinks, anything. Do not accept anything they offer you that requires you to physically touch it. Clothes, blanket, drinks, food, anything that enters your system are all a big no. They could lace that with all sorts of drugs. In the event when you have to, be sure to wash them up first. If you can't, then make sure you don't touch it directly. Wear gloves at all times."

Ka-chan and Yoon looked at each other, imagining of how they must survive without touching anything directly for 3 days. "That would be very difficult. How can we do what we need to do without touching anything?"

"I never said this was going to be easy…" Athrun looked at his own hand and glared tensely to the ground, right towards his greatest creation 5 floors below. "Either way, we don't have much time."

**0000000000000**

And when Athrun returned to the underground lab, things changed greatly. The hostile aura from every scientist down there suddenly vanished. Everyone looked at him and they just gave him a mild neglect, ignoring him. Athrun can guess why.

There are about over a quadruple of armed guards down there, watching every single thing that is happening inside, every move everyone made. 20 troopers, heavily armed were stationed around Athrun's workplace. All of them, judging by the Windam Assault rifle they're carrying, all armed with a Helldart launcher on their under barrels and the dual sidearms, are Sergeants.

"Courtesy of Djibrill. They were tasked to ensure your safety and that you work undisturbed, at all cost." Sgt Andras explained easily. "He really wanted to see this work done, no matter what."

"I bet he do." Athrun get a quick check on his work station. It was neat and cleaned up, no doubt they were once being ransacked by these troopers, trying to get any glimmer on how to make this thing on their own once they've disposed of him. Tough luck for them. Athrun kept 90 percent of the machine's internal construction in his head. "Well, as long as they don't mess around with my stuff… I'm good." The stuff Athrun referring to at the moment, was a half completed mechanical panel. The panel was filled with various kinds of levers, valves, gauges, buttons, gears, pipes, etc. It almost looked like a mechanical piano, at a glance. Athrun took an especially gentle care as he checked this one.

"What's that?"

"This? This is the heart of this machine. When it start, the process is extremely, extremely dangerous. This lets me control the whole process and kept the destruction level within safety margin. It's the command and control mechanism for this whole machine, it monitors everything that's going on with it: gas pressure, steam tank, temperature, volcano drilling-"

"WHAT?" Everyone stopped dead upon listening to those words. "Did you just say…Volcano drilling? What the hell, Zala? You were talking steam and super cold temperature and then all the sudden, cracking open the volcano?" Andras glared at the boy, demanding explanation. "You didn't tell us anything about this."

"I guess I miss explaining that part. We need the gas from the volcano to complete the engine. It's about the balance of hot and cold in one container." Athrun explained. "I've worked on various kinds of other alternatives, but the best is still the earthly heat of a volcano. In fact… in my thesis to Morgenroete, I mentioned the one place which is ideal for this engine to reach maximum potential: The fiery volcanoes in Krakatau islands." Athrun gave a meaningful glance to Andras.

Andras' eyes widened upon hearing the word.

"Krakatau Island… located in Sunda Strait, between Sumatra and West Java, in Indonesia Archipelago." Athrun grinned showing his bloody teeth. "And that… is EXACTLY where we are, no? You guys got a lot of balls setting shop in the Southeast Asia territory… right in Lord Goud Veia's frontyard."

The scientists and Andras were particularly shocked. They didn't remember ever breathing a word of where they are. "Since when?"

"…geothermal energy." Athrun explained. "To construct the engine, it also require another ingredient: geothermal energy coming straight from the core of a volcano. The bigger the better. And the geothermal energy from the core of Mount Danan is perfect." Athrun tapped the ground with his foot. "I figure it out as soon as I realized the reason this place was so difficult to chill up. This base is constructed at the foot of Mt. Danan. One of the most active volcanoes in the world… but there are plenty of such volcanoes… it's something in which Indonesia are quite rich of more than any other country in the world, other than its spices, hence the reason why the weather was so hot."

Athrun then glared at the guns on the troopers. "If I were you, I'd knock down on the firearms. I said active, but in reality, we're standing on a still sleeping volcano. Agitate the volcano with enough BANG… do you know what's going to happen next?" Athrun smiled menacingly.

Upon hearing that, the sergeants paled in horror. Andras himself was already half convinced. "But, Zala… this place has been a weapon manufacturing and testing facility for some time. We've had MORE than several explosions happening here. How come the mountain hadn't blown up yet?"

"Small arms explosion and even cannon shots. The explosion was not strong enough, but I daresay, all the explosions that you guys had done in this mountain had agitated it. Made it more dangerously close to eruption with each explosion. But this thing…" Athrun pointed at his machine. "This machine of mine… its explosive power is no joke. That much disturbance will be like a final hammer blow. That is, IF even a smallest thing went wrong. That's why I had to do it myself. I'm the only one who can control this machine and kept it within safety levels so it will not kill us all."

Andras make sure he commits that to memory, swallowing a gulp as he did.

"All things considered, I don't mind with the extra guards. You guys might actually be useful. But, if you're gonna stick your neck around in the danger territory… do so at your own risk." Athrun get to work immediately. His condition had indeed improved unlike before where he could barely walk. And then, they began working, first, as agreed, he handed everyone gloves. And then he moved to a covering and with a swipe he removed the cover revealing, to the shock of everyone, a large drill bit. It's quite massive and towering, almost a quarter as tall as the already gigantic Steam Engine-Maker machine.

Upon the grand unveiling of the said contraption, Ka-chan notably blinked in awe, with glimmers in her eyes.

"A drill!? How and when the devil did you make this?" Andras gaoped.

"Some of us can do a few things all at once." Athrun smirked, ignoring the dumbfounded spectators. "This is a drill I specially made for the sole purpose of drilling safely to the volcano core and then extract the geothermal gas from the magma. Ka-chan, will you be so kind and get this drill on standby?"

Ka-chan looked as if she's still pissed that he hid something from her again, but, she did owe him one… that and the thought of drilling into the earth's core… for a moment, Ka-chan forget the danger, and pay attention to the excitement of the coolness of the concept. Grunting, she took the giant drill and lifted it over her head easily, to the bewilderment to those who had not witnessed just how prodigiously strong the girl can be.

"Where?"

"X mark the spot." Athrun tapped the X mark on the ground. "Unlike the steam part from the stalactite we really don't need that much geothermal gas. Just one hole would suffice. Now, place the drill on the X mark and do it gent-" Athrun winced when Ka-chan, in her excitement, suddenly slammed the drill into the X spot violently. So violent in fact that half of the drill went inside the ground in an instant… followed by an unnerving rumbling and the fact that suddenly the supposedly cold room had its temperature rose up by a few degrees…

Everyone looked in horror towards Ka-chan. The blond girl noted ever so innocently. "What?"

"Ka-chan…san…" Athrun swallowed a gulp. "Don't… do… that…!"

"Huh?" Ka-chan blinked obliviously. "But you said we need to drill. That means this thing had to go in right? That's why I'm bang-" Ka-chan swing her fist again, intending to bang the drill, that was when Athrun, and about a baker troopers lunged forward and stopped the girl by holding for their lives on her suspended fist, preventing it from putting another bang on what could possibly be their coffin nail.

Ka-chan looked in oblivious confusion at the mass of people. Athrun sweat dropped. "There, look. There's a crank, right?" Athrun pointed at the crank attached to the said drill. "Spin that, and the drill will start digging-slowly. I KNOW we're on top of a volcano, that's why we have to be careful!"

"…slowly, huh?" Ka-chan looked at the crank… Now she understands. So… they had to crank their way in. Seeing the girl get the point everyone let go. But they looked like they just got a few years of their life taken away from them.

Athrun gave a brief explanation. "We're going to slowly drill until we reach the gas mother lode from the volcano's core and then combine it into that sphere." Athrun momentarily glared at Ka-chan with a smile: "I repeat: **slowly**." Ka-chan nodded and so she grabbed the crank and start spinning it. The drill also began to spin and dig, slowly… slowly… very slowly… before she knew it Ka-chan found herself became deeply immersed with this activity of spinning the crank and drilling. And then, she excitedly spin faster, and spin, and spin, spin, spin, spin, spinspinspin spi-

"KA-CHAN!"

Ka-chan jerked in surprise upon hearing the ceremonious scream. It was from the panicking and greatly distressed Athrun and Yoon. Athrun in particular hissed: "What. Did. I. Tell. you?"

Ka-chan blinked innocently several times, then she looked at her handiwork, and then she remembered one important detail: _**SLOWLY**_ with capital letters, bolded, underlined and italicized! "Right. Slowly. I got you."

"H… How deep do you need to dig?" Andras gulped.

"Judging by how deep you guys have gone? About 2 to 300 feet until we hit the gas pocket mother lode." Athrun gulped. "And we'll be digging… 10-15 hours a day… maybe 20… depending on speed. If we dig too fast, the friction between the drill and rocks will ignite the gas pockets… We have to do it VERY slowly. That's what the last three days for."

"Urm… What happened… if the gas pockets explode?" one of Andras' aide asked nervously.

"Does barbeque ring any bell?" Andras answered the pale white aides. "Three days? 300 feet?"

"Ka-chan! SLOWLY! You're about to bre-"

CRACK!

Everyone gasped upon hearing that unnerving sound and Athrun cold sweated. Yoon clasped her mouth in horror as she looked at her blonde friend. Ka-chan BROKE the crank. And to think, it's barely 5 minutes since they began drilling.

"…and that _girl_ at the helm…?" Andras swallowed a loud gulp. "Can't you have someone else with vastly gentler disposition to do it?"

"It may not look like it, but that crank is REALLY heavy. Back then I need to do it myself, but… now…" Athrun had yet to recover enough to use his full strength. "Relax… it's only three days. Heh, he…"

CRACK! Ka-chan broke another crank. The girl's face reddened in anger. Athrun in panic quickly get in there and fixed the crank again.

"God help us all." Andras sweat dropped.

"We're all gonna die…" The Aides spoke what's in everyone's mind.

**0000000000000**

Day 1…

As soon as Athrun fixed the crank, the drilling recommence while Athrun put the finishing touches on the Stalactite engines. The finishing touches include the boy sitting at 50 feet off the ground on a hammock with a safety line on his belt, drawing; carving what appear to be magical runic circles on the insides of the converted boilers. In the mean time, Yoon and Ka-chan were responsible with the drilling. It may look easy, but still…

GRR… GRR… GRR-CRAK!

Ka-chan stop spinning the crank upon hearing that sound. Athrun also heard it and redirect his attention away from his current work to see what Ka-chan broke now. "What?"

"Zala-san… I think you better come down and take a look at this!" Yoon waved her hand to Athrun, calling him down.

Athrun conceded and went down. Meanwhile, Ka-chan grunted and she slowly plucked the drill out of the ground and then lo and behold, the drill head broke. Ka-chan gulped and quickly defended herself: "NOT my fault! I don't know what happened! I swear! I drill just like you told me!"

And Yoon quickly apologize profusely. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I should've stopped her! I'm sorry, I'm sorry…!"

"Relax. It's not your fault." Athrun plucked a pebble from the broken drill. He narrowed his eyes and pointed the pebble across the light. "Ferrite."

"Excuse me?"

"Iron." Athrun concluded. "I think we just hit into an iron plate."

"Iron plate? Here?" Ka-chan blinked.

"Not surprising." Sgt. Andras joined the explanation. "Krakatau island used to be rich in iron. Plus, we're near a volcano."

"Magma is a hodgepodge of various kinds of minerals. It's not surprising that there will be iron here." Athrun continue to observe the iron ore in his hand.

"We met similar problems when we build this place. This used to be a small mining operation after all. We left it after we mined it all out. Guess there ought to be leftover scraps of it. In any rate, I don't think the iron plate will be thicker than 50 feet." Sgt Andras assured the diggers.

"I'll hold your word to that. Cause if it's thicker than that, we're screwed." Athrun peeked into that hole. "And we barely penetrated 10 feet. This is gonna take a while…" Athrun pulled out a chalk and drew a transmutation circle on the broken drill. He clapped his hands and jolts of electricity lit up, the iron ore disintegrate, and then the lightening jumped between the drill and the iron plate down in that hole. Particles of the iron ore broken down and then reformed into the broken drill. Moments later, the drill had been fixed, even improved. "Okay. Continue."

And then, lunchtime, the troopers brought some food to the three diggers. The food were notably were of better quality than one would hand over to prisoners. "Compliments of Lord Djibrill." The Servant explained.

But Ka-chan and Yoon, remembering what Athrun said, didn't touch a crumb or even smell a whiff and they simply ignore it as they continue to work. Athrun saw this and nodded in satisfaction. And so the three prisoners continue their work, leaving the food untouched much to everyone's, bar a chuckling and understanding Andras, confusion.

And yet, despite Ka-chan's best efforts, they keep hitting pebbles of iron ores, they blew up 3 more drill heads, and in her frustration, Ka-chan broke about a dozen cranks. Athrun had to leave his duty up above time and again to fix and improve the drill again and again. Also, a section of their workshop had gradually transformed into what appears to be a makeshift chemical lab, courtesy to the same egghead.

With that said, Athrun began spending more time in that lab, brewing god knows what. The thing is, the manner of which Athrun brewed the said chemical substance was far from refined. The boy tossing liquid or whatever into a large, drum shaped, and lead lined hole which act as a very large cauldron; made with Athrun's alchemy. And problem is, he tossed them in a haphazardly unquantifiable amount: sometimes he toss in but a few drops, sometimes he dropped them in by the barrels – in some case he even toss whatever chemical he made along with the casing!

Athrun had no doubt that the troopers were told to make note of whatever kind of ingredients he put into this substance, but Athrun had no intention of making it easy for them. Some of the ingredients he asked did came from that list he gave to the Head Warden, but he made the crucial parts himself, courtesy to his alchemy. And these chemical substances are something the Sgt. can never make out unless they're also a chemist of Athrun's caliber.

One thing for sure: he brewed a large amount of it.

Hence, despite the setbacks, they've managed to score 107 feet.

Day 2…

Athrun noted that today's work continue to progress far smoothly. So smooth in fact, that some of the scientist who were initially skeptical of Athrun's work had their interest piqued, and they start to wonder if the boy can really make it. Ka-chan's drilling had reached a steady pace, and she rarely hit any other unwanted obstacles.

Athrun don't mind, but he kept them on a close overwatch. In the mean time, Athrun had just finished the control panel. Climbing up, he began putting the panel together in a prepared platform. He was just about done when the sound of the drilling began to get mixed with some weird sounds…

And that sound naturally reached Athrun's ears. In panic he quickly yelled down. "Ka-chan! Stop drilling!"

"Drill, Drill… what?" But somehow Ka-chan didn't catch the last part and continue drilling. All the sudden, the ground rumbled as the ground around the drill cracked. Athrun knew right away what it was.

"Ka-chan! Yoon! RUN!" Athrun screamed. And this time, Ka-chan heard and she left her post on the double. Yoon also ran, but she stumbled midway and the ground rumbled even louder. Ka-chan turned back and grabbed the fallen girl by the noose and dragged her up along with her. Seconds later, with a burst, the drill sank slightly as the hole cracked open, and then it was shot up to the sky with a strong spurt of gas burst out. The drill were propelled with such a force, it punched the platform, right next to Athrun.

The boy was thrown off the railings and plummeted down. Luckily his safety rope holds and Athrun was stopped midair with a violent yank from the said rope. But he's still in a violent full swing because of it and the falling boy was accidentally smashed into one of the steel pipes with a bang. It didn't knock him out but the steel pipe was dent with an imprint of Athrun's face on it.

A while later…

Athrun looked at the hole where the gas just shot out. It no longer came out. "That was just a small gas pocket. But we are getting close." Athrun nodded in satisfaction, ignoring the large bruise on his head. Meanwhile, the drill that was stuck on the ceiling had been plucked down. It took 5 troopers lifting the damaged drill with both of their hands to carry it all the way there. With a flash of alchemy, Athrun swiftly fixed the drill, and then he supervised the troopers to put the drill back into the hole. They do so quickly and in a wisely gentler fashion than Ka-chan brutal instant injection method.

Athrun turned to Ka-chan and Yoon. "We're nearing completion. Put the spheres into place."

Yoon nodded. Athrun then turned to Ka-chan, who looked uncharacteristically down. "Ka-chan?"

"S…y."

"What?"

"I'm… sorry." Ka-chan bowed down her head as low as possible. "I'm really sorry. I messed up."

Athrun blinked in slight surprise, but then he smiled. "Hey, it's okay. This sort of things comes with the territory!"

"Twice."

"Sorry?"

"That's twice now you saved my life. And that's twice I nearly killed you too." Ka-chan rose up her head. Her golden eyes were on the verge of tears. She managed to hold it back, but it was obvious she was full of remorse and self loathing. "I… I've been nothing but trouble… I'm so… so… sorry."

Athrun flabbergasted. He didn't expect such tough girl can actually crack like that in front of him. "He, hey! I've done worse injuries to myself. I told you. This sort of thing happens all the time. I would've been confused if nothing happened." Athrun clapped Ka-chan's shoulder to reassure her. "Now come on. Let's get back to work, shall we?"

"Before that…" Ka-chan suddenly brought something up. It's a first aid kit. "Let me do something about that bruise on your head."

"It's but a flesh wound-"

"NO IT'S NOT! Let me do this! I don't want to keep owing you!" Ka-chan ended all discussion and swiftly tend to Athrun's injured head. Despite her brashness, Ka-chan turned out to be quite handy in applying bandages and some ointment on Athrun's head. When she's finished, Athrun's head was neatly bandaged.

Athrun chuckled. "Not bad."

"Heh. I've been trained in survival and first aid kit. This sort of thing is easy!" Ka-chan grinned widely. "But… I'm surprised your body didn't heal that wound quickly. I thought you zoans were supposed to have high regenerative powers. You're okay?"

Athrun sighed as he understood why his body is slow to heal. "My body needed quite a bit of a nourishment. Without it, it'll start to malfunction and things will turn slow or stop working altogether." And yesterday, he didn't eat or drink anything. Now Athrun can only go by willpower alone. "Symptoms sometimes include decreased regeneration speed."

As if on cue, the waiters returned again with their food. "Compliments from Lo-"

"They never give up do they?" Ka-chan looked at Athrun and fro. Both smiled to each other and turn around, Athrun shook his head as he walked away, completely ignoring the food.

The waiters looked at each other, not understanding the situation one bit.

Ka-chan momentarily glanced at the poisonous food and then to Athrun. "But you know… Yoon and I definitely can't eat those foods, but… I think you can eat them. I recall you were poisoned but then you managed to kick the poison out of your system."

"These guys are pros. I'm not the first zoan they've tried to poison. They've already developed all kinds of drugs and muck that can mess even a Zoan's insides. I survived the first attempt because they've underestimated my constitution, and even that were just from the fumes. But the next time, they might… I don't know, double the dosage, use different kind of drug… whatever the case, I'm not sure I can stomach that. Not when my condition is far from prime."

"These Djibrills were THAT bad?"

"This is what they often do to POWs. They fed em properly. But the food was laced with slow acting poison that require constant intake to keep the deadly effects at bay. If they were denied the poison after one intake, they'll suffer long periods of horrifying agony until they're given another dose. And if they don't take the food, they'll die of starvation. That was preferable though." Athrun explained. "During prisoner exchange, a day before the actual exchange they unknowingly poisoned the prisoner and after the exchange, the prisoner had less than a week or two to live."

"Drugs. Poison. Narcotics. Now I get it why our harbor guards include taste checkers that are specially immunized medic nins…" Ka-chan gulped.

"I know. My fia… friend… is also a medic nin. She had also been immunized to the point she's practically immune to all forms of poison and drugs. I imagine it was the same for your poison checkers." Of course, Athrun also remembered the unfortunate side effects that left his pink haired ex-fiancé an untouchable walking bio hazard ground zero. "Poisoning supplies to a city to force their cooperation is not unheard of. But with that practice, Orb can keep the Alliance from sinking their claw into their land in any way."

"Well, unfortunately, I haven't completed my immunization yet. And neither did Yoon, obviously." Ka-chan frowned at Athrun. On the outside, Athrun put a stern smiling face. But on the inside… "This is killing you, isn't it? The autophagy… your body is…"

"I haven't get there. Don't worry. They had to do far worse to push me down that path." Athrun smiled kindly in reassurance to Ka-chan. "Persevere, Ka-chan. We'll soon be done." Athrun led Ka-chan to a rack, covered by a blanket. Ka-chan understood Athrun wished to show something on that rack.

Athrun removed the blanket, revealing a set of… suits.

"Egghead, you really can do several things at once eh?" Ka-chan whistled in awe. "What's this?"

"Blast suits." Athrun explained short. "Ones you're going to wear tomorrow."

"I thought you said we won't be anywhere near ground zero."

"THAT was before that Djibrill showed up." Athrun looked at Ka-chan with concern. "But at this point any idiot would know I was up to something. Tomorrow, it's freedom or bust. Djibrill, somebody, anybody… will get desperate. At that time, we had to stick together. We mustn't allow him to get any leverage on either of us." Athrun turned to Ka-chan and grab hold of both of her shoulders, looking at her straight in eye to make his point. "He will try something. Maybe poison you, drugged you… whatever. I can't allow that to happen."

"Egg…head?" Ka-chan blushed slightly upon seeing Athrun's face to face.

"We're all gonna get out of here alive. I'll make sure of it!" Athrun declared in determination.

Ka-chan also smiled warmly and nodded in agreement, but then she noted that there are only two blast suits. "There's only two. Where's yours?"

"Don't need it." Athrun flexed his fingers to remind Ka-chan that he already have his angle covered. "Let's get back to work. We got a big day tomorrow."

"Righto." Ka-chan singsongly agreed.

Skipping dinner, they managed to score 232 feet.

Day 3

Lord Djibrill began to lose his composure. When Athrun delivered his three day delivery date with such certainty, any idiot would know that he had planned something. Worse, they've also given him the resources to finish whatever he's making. The only reason Djibrill dared to play this dangerous game is that because the gain was well worth the risk, and he thought that he can easily gain leverage against this boy. Today, he stood corrected.

"Again? He didn't eat anything? Not even a bite, or a sniff?" Djibrill quickly hounded the waiter who walked out of the door carrying the still intact breakfast on the tray.

"They completely ignored us. Forget a sniff; they didn't even bat an eye at it." The Waiter explained. Following behind him, a waiter is being carried on a stretcher, groaning and croaking in pain, holding on to his groin, muttering gibberish in sheer pure agony.

Djibrill blinked. "What happened to him?"

"He offered them some blanket, like you told us to. They refuse."

"FORCE THEM to accept! Tell them we ins-"

"We told them that… and Zala told the blond girl to kick us off the premises."

"THAT'S NOT A GIRL!" The delirious waiter squealed. "That's a HORSE! A NUT CRACKER! Glb… grubl…" The trooper carried the poor waiter to the medical ward. "Prepare the doctors for surgery. I think she kicked one of his balls off to the other side of his cheek…"

The frustrated Djibrill looked to the still calm Head Warden Andras. "I didn't expect they could last this long. The girl and the engineer I couldn't care less… but you told me Athrun Zala was a special zoan! One who need more food than normal!"

"But he's also an Iron Knight. An Elemental Soldier. He's a high ranking field commander of the Zaft forces." Andras crossed his arm solemnly. "The voracious nature of his bloodline limit had long since been tampered with discipline and self control. You can't be this naïve thinking that he'll just let hunger overwhelm his better judgment, do you?"

"Then we need to gain a different leverage…" Djibrill rubbed his thick fingers on his flabby chin. "Yes… that Korean girl. They protect her, yes?"

"With the ferocity of a blood hound and a mother tigress, if I might add." The Head Warden lighted his cigarette coolly. "And don't think I haven't tried to do it while they're sleeping. They never leave each other out of sight. Zala and the girl took turns watching their perimeter while the other slept. And as you can see, even when starved, they're still abominably powerful."

"If we can't get to the person, what about-"

"That Zala boy is an Alchemist from the Magia Colegia. He won't need our equipment; he'll just transmute whatever the equipment or parts he needed: baker glass, test tubes, larger than life pot, gears, gauges, pipes… whatever he needs, he had ample raw material down there without needing our resources."

"And it never crossed your mind to separate the three!? Take one for hostage!?"

"No can do." Andras took a whiff of his cigar and blow out the smoke. "The three were integral to the project. Zala is at the center of it, that Ka-chan girl may not be too bright but she's a good assistant, and the Korean girl engineer provided more help than she would care to admit. Lose one, the project will stop to a grinding halt. Besides…" Andras pointed his cigarette rather mockingly at Djibrill. "Isn't it a bit late for you to be worrying about it NOW? Zala'll finish his work today, and he'll begin demonstration soon. This is why he set up his delivery date so fast. He did it so that you don't have time to do anything funny to his being with your… uhh… expertise." And Andras couldn't help but to let loose one gloating smirk behind the fat man's back. "Anyway, the boy's working and so far he delivered. I suggest, you get yourself one floor above on the observation booth. Zala had warned me the final process is quite… explosive, 'kay?"

The Head Warden pushed the steel door open, and in an instant, his breath turned to steam before his face. Whatever Athrun did, he managed to lower the temperature of that room to a chilling degree, up to the point it felt like a freezer in there. Quite impressive, considering the fact that Indonesia is in the equator line, hence the hot climate. As a direct result of that, many scientist moved away from the premises, partly because they can't stand the cold and partly because they were also wary of just what sort of nutjob creation that the Zala boy will create. All things considered though, Andras had ordered the lab to be evacuated yesterday, leaving just Athrun, his assistants, and a bunch of troopers in thick warm suits for cold temperature to assist the three scientist (2 engineer, 1 brawler) anyway they can. Then again, it doesn't seem to be much help as he can still see some of them shivering.

What's more, he couldn't find Ka-chan or Yoon… but in their place he saw two figures wearing enormously heavy and bulky suit. He understood immediately that the remaining two characters are inside the suit, which was clearly meant for protection in such a hostile territory. It is therefore an oddity that Athrun, the supposed brain of the operation, the most important person of the job-as Andras so declared himself- wear no such protection. Apparently he doesn't seem to need it, seeing that he's barely shaking. The Head Warden also didn't shiver though. Being a veteran had made him accustomed to such extreme climate. The same can't be said to his trembling head to toe aides though…

"We're hitting 265 feet. If my calculations are correct, we'll soon hit the mother lode." Athrun nodded as he observe the progress of the drilling, operated by Ka-chan. Athrun left the drilling and had prepared a set of large glass capsules, filled with ominous blue fluid. The chemical he had been making during his time on the chemical lab. Athrun and Yoon briefly talked about the said capsules and then without further ado, he climbed up to the middle section of his towering massive engine. The said section had multiple empty slots on its bulging section, something were supposed to be placed into those slots. "I'm ready!"

Yoon nodded and placed the capsules, that something, very gently on a crane. "A-a-a-alright! L-l-l-lift it up!" Yoon instructed with clattering teeth behind her thick suit. The troopers, equally chilled to the bone, with clattering fingers grabbed the rope and slowly pulled it, lifting the crane, and the capsules containing those glowing chemical, up.

"Yosh!" Soon, the glass containers were nested right next to Athrun. The boy took it and one by one he inserted the tubes into the respective slots. Down below, Yoon instructed the troopers to began connecting a series of hoses from drill into the three chambers where the sphere had been positioned. Now, in addition to the tree like branching metallic pipes stretching high above to the ceiling, the ground is also littered with a network of hoses all connected to the drill that is still being managed by Ka-chan.

As soon as Athrun inserted the final tube into the slot, he slides down by the rope to check the progress. Everything has been mostly completed, and so Athrun run a final checkup, making sure everything's ready. The boy in particular, checked the sphere chamber, particularly the one he's about to sabotage.

During that time, Andras approached Athrun from his back and then he whispered quietly. "I know what you're trying to do Zala boy."

Athrun's heart skipped a beat. In a controlled discipline, he managed to keep his surprise well hidden, his tone remained calm and steady. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not a techie. But in my experience, I've never saw someone who gave in that easily. Especially an advanced." Andras tried to take a heave of his cigarette, but it was no use. The room's temperature had frozen even the cigarette. Andras grunted and spit the cigar away. "20 years, I've… locked down and break down my prisoners. You know what I've learned? An Advanced prisoner… will never give up trying to escape. No matter how you break them, you could never sap their will away."

"I think that holds true to naturals as well."

"There's a difference." Andras crossed his arms. "You can truly render a Natural completely helpless. You remove everything, their weapons, their capacity to fight back, and you kept them like that for some time, and a natural will break eventually. But an Advanced… you strip them naked, and they still have their bloodline limit. You can never render an Advanced truly powerless."

"That's not true." Athrun rose up and turn around, facing Andras. "You're giving our Oni heritage too much credit. Strip us of everything and we're still as human as you. As vulnerable as you. We can still die, we can still starve… you of all people, should know."

"I do. And herein I saw the threat in you." Andras pointed a finger to Athrun. "You don't think much of your bloodline limit. Which means your bloodline limit is not your usual trump card. Your ability… your true game lies in something else. Your mind, clearly. But it's precisely because you didn't take your bloodline limit into account, you can think of other ways, all sorts of ideas that do not involve the use of your bloodline limit. When an Advanced had already entered that sort of mindset… it won't make sense even if I starve you to prevent you from using your bloodline limit, because it will not limit your capacity to fight much."

Athrun narrowed his eyes. Silence reigned between the young and elderly for some time. For the moment, Athrun thought the Head Warden would just call in the troopers and do him in. But then, minutes pass and nothing happen. Then Athrun break the silence. "If you know just how dangerous I can be… why don't you do away with me, first chance you get?"

Andras didn't answer that. He kept looking at Athrun in the eye. And then his mouth spoke.

Athrun heard every word, and his eyes widened in shock.

**0000000000000**

On the significantly warmer observation booth…

Djibrill sat on a small table, with more lavish food prepared on it, just in front of the window overlooking the underground lab, giving him a perfect view of the situation below.

**0000000000000**

"So… how long will it be?"

Athrun looked at ka-chan. "Not long now. Get the men out. We're starting as soon as Ka-chan reached the mother lode."

Andras nodded and then he signaled the troopers. "Men! Finish up! We're leaving!"

The troopers looked at Andras and nodded. They too will be all too happy leaving this freezer. One by one they left, with Sgt. Andras being the last to leave and then he sealed the door shut.

Athrun approached Ka-chan. "What were you guys talking about back there?"

"Nothing." Athrun shook his head. "How are we proceeding?"

"286 feet… and digging." Ka-chan reported. "I have to ask though… why build three when you only need one to blow up?" Seeing no troopers around, Ka-chan doesn't feel the need to hide things anymore.

"One will blow up… one, I'll take for myself… one, I'll give it to Orb. To you and Yoon." Athrun tapped Ka-chan's shoulder.

"Me?"

"Yes. You. Hand it over to Erica Simmons. The Headmistress of the Morgenroete First Academy in Japan. Just to be sure."

"Just to be sure?"

"Naturally, I would've liked to present my greatest life's work to my people, and my people only. But… I just realized I can't trust them fully with it. Not yet anyway." Athrun looked at his greatest fruit of his labor on the chambers. "This thing is an unimaginably powerful raw energy. An energy that can be used for great or terrible things. It's a Pandora's box. It can not only change the war, it will change the world. Whomsoever held control of this device have the ultimate power in the world. On that account, the balance of evil must also be created. If my people misuse this invention, then a second exact same energy must exist in order to stop it. I cannot give it to Logos or the Alliance, naturally. So I'm giving it to Orb."

"So that's Deterrence principle… huh?" Ka-chan looked at Athrun smiling face. Suddenly her suspicion was aroused. "Egghead-"

Whatever Ka-chan wished to say were cut when the drill let loose weird hissing sounds. Every eye turned to that drill. It's trembling uncontrollably and it worsened at a rapid rate, coupled with a hissing sound that grew louder by the second. Spurts of gas began to appear from the cracks and seams around the drill.

"This is it… THIS IS IT! EVERYONE GET READY! We've reached the volcano core!" Athrun drew a transmutation circle on the drill, clapped his hand and transmuted a massive fortification that nailed the drill shut. As soon as that was done, he quickly rushed to the top of the contraption. "Ka-chan! Protect Yoon at all cost!"

"That goes without saying…!" Ka-chan quickly ran towards her friend, who's currently fastening the pipes that are connecting the drill to the chamber.

"The pipes are connected!" Yoon yelled just as the sound of rumbling gets louder and louder.

Soon, Athrun stood on the platform of the great machine right in front of the domes at the top of the engine. He took a few deep breath of the freezing air, clapped his hands and then slammed it on the multitude of runic transmutation circles he had carved on the domes. The runic circles lit up with red electricity as the transmutation process begin in the earnest. The stalactites inside the domes were transmuted into liquid, the pure mineral water they contain were extracted into droplets of water. This process would've taken months, but with Athrun's alchemical transmutation, the droplets were coming out rapidly. Rune figures appeared all over the giant towering machines. The entire contraptions had become a part of Athrun's transmutation circle.

The whole underground lab was lit up in bright red light, leaving the audience in the observation booth breathlessly at awe. Djibrill senior left his big chunk of steak hanging at the edge of his fork while his mouth hung open. His son dropped the cat from his lap and continued to witness the event. Andras was about to light his cigarette, but when it start, he even forgot to light his match. All eyes in the booth are witnessing a mixture of alchemical magic and science unraveling before their very eyes.

Electricity coruscated and jump across the room as the transmutation process commence, conducted by Athrun from high above. 'Super condensed steam from distilled pure mineral water, condensed and stored at super low temperature, put inside the compartment of the sphere. And then, the geothermal gas of a volcano core stored in separate compartment inside the sphere. A balance of hot and cold inside one sphere… once unleashed, the combined two elements will explosively react with the chemical catalyst, producing an exorbitant amount of reactive force. Kira… this is… the fruit of my…' For a moment, Athrun remembered the true reason he survived the catastrophic failure of the first prototype. 'No. Kira, this is the fruit of **your **sacrifice that day. I won't let it go to waste!' With that in mind, Athrun roared his determination and more electricity coruscate.

Inside the domes, the stalactites had been completely corroded into stumps as all of its water content had been completely drained out in an instant. All the mineral water continued to flow through multiple filters to distill it further through airtight pipes. "Right, now that we've gathered the volatile mineral water…" The alchemical electricity faltered slightly. "…and that was the easy part…" With this, the alchemical portion of the process is partially over. Up until now the volatile liquid has been in airtight condition, and now they're being gathered in a series of special –still airtight- chambers. Athrun climbed down to the second level, the place where the chemical liquid he had plugged in were ready and waiting, and he landed on a platform.

On this particular platform is the heart of this massive construction. The control panel with various kinds of indicator and gauges to measure and oversee everything that's going on in this machine: gas pressure, temperature, the amount of steam, steel tension and other indicators. At the centerpiece of the control panel, there's a series of levers. 12 in total, matching the number of the processed stalactites. "Okay… now just waiting on the gas…"

Athrun looked at the trembling drill, and when the hissing sound reached its peak, something burst out from the hole that drill made. And then, the pipes and hoses rumbled and twitched as the gush of the geothermal gas exploded and burst out violently inside its confines. The hoses progressively swelled from the inside as the gas flow through them towards the spheres. "Ka-chan! Open the gas valve to Sphere no I!"

There are three valves on the ground, one valve for each sphere. Ka-chan rushed to the valve connected to the aforementioned sphere and cranked it open. The gas continued to flow through various interconnected hose, but they all congregate and headed straight into the sphere chamber, and into the sphere. At the same time, Athrun pulled down one lever, and the process begins. The chamber that contained the distilled pure mineral water were exposed out of its airtight container and, though the outside temperature is super cold, it instantaneously, and explosively, vaporize into, as Athrun described it, an exorbitant amount of steam. At the same time, the capsules containing the chemical liquid injected itself into the process, and like the mineral water, they turned to vapor upon exposure to non vacuum environment, mixing with the already existing gas. In an instant, the supposedly unbendable steel pipe bulged and swelled to over twice its original size, its nuts and bolts nearly snapped open. The bulging also progressively, but violently, went down, going straight into the sphere. The whole contraption shook violently. What's more, the outside of the steel pipes where the vaporized mixture flowed was frozen over.

All that highly pressurized gaseous materials: the highly pressurized super freezing cold steam and high pressure hot gas were super condensed and stored into a small sphere no bigger than a basket ball. Athrun watched as the chemical on the first pipe were drained instantly to the last drop. "YOON! HOW IS IT!?"

"W-W-We're a third full on sphere I! Container holds!"

Athrun grinned widely and then laughed heartily. "HA! HA! HA! As expected of Orb's metallurgy skills! Alright! I'll open up THREE pipes all at once! Yoon! STEP BACK!" Yoon gasped upon hearing the statement and quickly ran to safe distance for dear life. Athrun simultaneously pulled down three levers, and the process repeated again, this time thrice as violent, thrice as explosive. The whole structure shook so violently that for a moment, it looked as if everything will collapse to smithereens. Some actually did collapse, but Athrun seem paid it no mind, deeming them expendable and part of the process. The trembling died down slightly as the first sphere was completely filled to the brim. The first Sphere was finally completed. "Ka-chan! CLOSE THE VALVE!" Ka-chan do so quickly. Her monstrous strength allowed her to quickly close the heavy valve with a spin. Athrun grinned. This is what he meant by instantaneous use of brute force in a very hostile environment. He could've done it himself if he was at full power, but having an assistant of Ka-chan's caliber is truly a blessing.

When things died down a bit, Yoon took the chance to approach the sphere to check the result. The Sphere were smoking, but it remain solid, and more importantly, it's completely full to the brim. Athrun looked with held breath. "Ms. Yoon?"

Yoon swallowed a gulp. "The… container is stable… the transference is a success. It's stable!"

The Audiences in the observation booth had pressed their faces to the glass window, trying to get a better view. Down below, Yoon continued her checkup. Now she's even brave enough to touch it. It's not cold or hot. A precise balance of hot and cold. It was perfect. "Zala-san… j-j-just… just how much power this thing have?"

"How much?" Athrun grinned in satisfaction. "Well… you'll see." Athrun made a move as if trying to swipe the sweat from his forehead. But the weather was so cold, there's no sweat. "Alright. Let's finish this up! I'm opening all tubes! We're gonna build two in an instant!"

"HEEEH?" Ka-chan and Yoon shrieked. "Are you serious, Egghead? Look at the engine! It's in shambles just by making one! If you make TWO all at once…!"

"It's precisely because the whole thing is in shambles that I think we should risk build two all at once." Athrun gulped nervously but he managed to force a nervous wide grin. "As it is I don't think this thing can last that long. Let's finish this up while the whole set is still standing!"

Ka-chan looked at that smile, and she too smiled nervously. "What the… you can go crazy when you want to, eh? Egghead! Okay! YOON! GET YER ASS BACK HERE!" And just like that, Ka-chan quickly opened the two valves. Just like the first one, the network of hoses quickly swelled up. Likewise, Athrun gritted his teeth and pull down ALL remaining 8 levers. The violent process that created the first sphere repeated… this time at a geometrically more explosive scale. The pipes bulged explosively, this time, the already strained bolts, nuts and straps all snapped to pieces. The whole contraption really is crumbling now. Several pipes exploded. Some of the supports were crushed; various kinds of gauges and meters were shattered, various valves and other tidbits exploded here and then. For a moment, the whole thing looked as if they were about to explode in one burst, but then…

"Heh." Athrun smirked and slammed his palms on the transmutation circle, and once again, the whole structure began to glow with red coruscating electricity. The snapped bolts, metal, various kinds of exploded items were engulfed in a wave of transmutation and they were deconstructed molecule by molecule, and then, using that, Athrun transmuted them to repair the crumbling main structure.

"T… That guy… he's using Alchemy to fix the whole thing as it progress!?" The Head scientist gaped.

But even with Alchemical transmutation, Athrun can only slow the inevitable destruction of his machine. Burst of steam began to burst out of emerging cracks, but they were immediately closed shut with alchemy. But other parts too began to leak and rupture. But Athrun keep at it. 'Sphere no II should be just about done… the problem is… sphere no III…' Athrun looked at the Sphere that he had sabotaged. But, as this whole process occurred, that's when his ears register something else: the hissing gas from the drill began to lessen. 'Oh no… in times like this?' "KA-CHAN! YOON! CHECK THE GAS PRESSURE!"

"Huh?" Ka-chan blinked in surprise. But then he saw Athrun was pointing at the drill she left behind earlier. Catching the drift first, Yoon quickly rushed towards the drill and checked the pressure gauge. The pressure gauge is dropping. Yoon blinked in horror. "Wha… the pressure gauge is dropping, Zala-san!"

Athrun gritted his teeth in shock. "Damn it! We were wrong! We didn't reach the core of the volcano, that's just a huge gas pocket! The geothermal gas had run out! And at such a critical stage too!"

Everyone on the observation booth saw that Athrun was yelling in panic to his two assistants down below. It was obvious something went wrong. Sgt. Andras frowned and he quietly moved to the booth exit, in preparation to quickly rush in there, just in case.

'Without the geothermal hot gas to stabilize the super cold steam, this whole thing will blow up violently! What to do, what to-'

"KA-CHAN!" Yoon's scream draw Athrun's attention to the ground. That's when he noticed what Ka-chan was doing. She just climbed to the top of the drill.

"What is she-oh no!" His question was answered when Ka-chan jumped up. Athrun yelled in protest but he was helplessly too late. "Wai-"

And she landed foot first, stomping the drill deeper down in an instant. And this time, the drill really did pierce through all the way to the core.

"Ka-chan! WHAT-!?" the girl's recklessness made even Athrun lost for words.

"Told you I don't really get all this high tech stuff…" Ka-chan grinned. "But as I understand it, you need more of the hot gas, right? And the only way we can get more is dig deeper, right? Well… I just dig!" She smirked and tapped her foot to the drill several times. And indeed, just as she says, the geothermal gas flowed out again at an alarmingly larger and faster rate. And yet, thanks to that, the process quickly stabilized, much to Athrun's own disbelief.

Yoon looked at the situation and realized it as well. Hence, she gave one bulky thumb up to Athrun, signing everything is green across the board-figuratively speaking.

Athrun's initially nervous gasp turned to a smile of relief. "Goodness gracious. You really are-"

No one will ever hear what Athrun was about to say because at that precise moment, the control panel suddenly exploded in a series of massive conflagration that engulfed the whole platform, and Athrun's still smiling face was instantly covered in a cloud of fiery explosion.

Time seem to freeze as everyone's focus was completely drawn to that explosion.

Andras, who was about to leave the room gaped.

Yoon's eyes widened.

And Ka-chan shrieked. "ZALA!"

When the time moved again, the platform crumbled down from above and crashed to the ground in ruins.

Upon seeing the accident, everyone remained still in shock and silence. Mostly out of confusion over what's going down there. So naturally, no one is smiling. But Andras couldn't help not to notice the unmistakable smile from the suspiciously calm Head Scientist. The Head Warden had no more need of second guessing. He marched straight to the man and forcefully have him turn to face him, holding him by his collar. "OI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

The man grinned in a feigned innocence. "What?" The Head Scientist smugly retorted.

Andras gritted his teeth. "Don't think I didn't know! You're the one who just caused that explosion, didn't you?"

"So what if I did?"

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" Andras roared as he punched the head scientist, sending a few teeth flying.

"Phooey! All I did was teaching that Advanced a little lesson of life." The still remorseless Head Scientist spit the blood from his mouth. "Why do you care?"

The old Sgt. growled in anger. "Well, I hope you're satisfied. Your life lesson might have just ended all our lives."

"What?"

Andras pointed at the place where the platform once was. "That control panel which you just blown up was the ONLY way to control this whole contraption. It's the only way for this machine to be operated safely. And now not only you just destroyed the controller, you've might also have killed the only person that can manage it!" True to Andras' words, as soon as the control panel was destroyed and no Athrun to support the machine, its explosive destruction rate escalated significantly. Pipes began blowing up as freezing steam burst out here and there.

"So his fancy machine will blow up. What do we care? It's not our machine. And we're well protected here." Djibrill stated lightly. Apparently, only Andras who truly understand the doom they had visited upon themselves.

"Can this booth withstand an explosion from a volcano?"

Everyone drop to dead silence upon hearing that statement. "…What volcano?" One of the spectator gaped.

"THIS volcano. Mount Danan! The very base of the volcano we build our base on!" Andras jerked his thumb down, referring to the volcano. "Zala told me. We're standing, right now, near the core of an active volcano. If a massive explosion were to occur, this thing gonna woke up in a very nasty manner. And WE will be caught in the middle of it! Hell, we've made sure of it, for God's sakes!"

"Tch… You're bluffing!" The Head Scientist retorted. "We've done various explosive weapon tests here and the mountain had never even come close to belching. You're telling one cocky advanced brat invention went bad and everything will blow up to hell?"

As if answering the Scientist answer, the WHOLE Krakatau island suddenly began to tremble. Dust and sand began to fell from the stony ceilings of the booth. And the trembling never stopped. Gas began to spurt even more from the cracks and seams of the hole made by the drill. The Underground lab, which initially was half frozen solid, began to melt down at an increasingly rapid pace. And the trembling didn't stop. Rather, they're getting louder and stronger, with no sign of it stopping. Between that and the increasing temperature, are all sure sign of one thing:

"The volcano… she awakes!?"

"What do you think GENIUS!?" Andras roared. "EVACUATE THIS BASE IMMEDIATELY!" Not that the announcement was necessary, everyone was already well on the way of removing themselves from the vicinity.

"Before that-" Djibrill suddenly spoke up. "Send some people down there."

"Yes sir." Andras was about to send men down there.

"And KILL everyone." Djibrill added. An alarmed Andras stopped at that comment.

"Sir?"

"I understand Athrun Zala had managed to finish at least one back there. Retrieve it, and kill the others. We've managed to collect various kinds of notes and information regarding this invention, we'll figure out the rest ourselves." Djibrill went ahead and motioned his elite guards to do the job. When the troopers left, Djibrill glanced at Andras and noticed a disapproving look on Andras. Djibrill simply explained: "We must eliminate all loose ends. They're from Orb. And they know more about Athrun Zala's research more than us. They might be able to help Orb to reconstruct this project again. If we can have exclusive access to this power, none can stand in our way, Zaft… or ORB."

And at that, one of Andras' aide suddenly shot him from the back.

"GAh-haK!?" Andras gasped as his chest suddenly burst into a crimson hue of blood. "Wha… YOU!" Andras looked at his two aides. Both of them were smirking. "You… traitorous… bastard…!"

**0000000000000**

Meanwhile, down there…

The Troopers had a bit of a trouble getting in. Problem is, the steel door was frozen over. They've already removed the braces, but it was completely frozen solid on the other side. It's steadily melting, but it didn't melt fast enough.

"Just shoot the damn door already!"

"Wait! WAIT… I think I got this!" One of the troopers used the bayonet on his rifle to pry the door open. With a snap, the door finally moved, and the troops pulled it open. As soon as the door was ajar, a cloud of cold steam burst out and engulfed them all. Due to the increased temperature it's no longer freezing, though it's still thick enough to cloud their vision.

"Okay boys. Nothing fancy, priority is to get that sphere, and kill the rest. Two shots to head and heart, and that's it." The troopers went in, guns at the ready. The trembling grew louder and small fissures start to appear. They quickly scanned the room, searching for their target, guns trailing.

"Hey! I found it!" One of the troopers pointed his finger ahead. There, in front of them, are the three Spheres that Athrun had created, still neatly plugged in their chambers. The troopers quickly moved in to secure the spheres.

"Uhh… which one of these Spheres that Zala had finished?"

"No I! Look it up!"

"I… which one again?" The troopers looked at the Spheres, and lo and behold… they had their numbers erased. Now they don't know which is which. "Uhh…" And while they're still wondering which sphere to take, a figure crawled out from the cloud of steam, appearing right behind them.

A trooper suddenly had his head yanked back and using him as a bludgeoning weapon, Ka-chan smashed the next caught off guard trooper. The other troopers quickly turned around and opened fire. Ka-chan reflexively used the person in hand as a shield. The poor trooper's Kevlar armor protected him only for a while before the next shots finally pierced him. The troopers stopped firing, and Ka-chan dropped the dead trooper on her leg. With a shriek, she kicked the dead body, sending it flying towards the troopers. Two were downed by the human projectile, while the rest quickly roll away. Another two of them quickly took aim at Ka-chan and opened fire.

Ka-chan merely growled and dodged one shot while catching the other bullet midair. She tossed the smoking bullet away and roared as she charged in, grabbing both of her shooters' necks, she bashed their heads together and tossed their unconscious self away like a rag. "You wanna shoot me, you better increase the number of bullets tenfold!"

"As you wish Orb bitch!" Ka-chan stopped momentarily when she heard cocking sound. She turned around and saw around 20 or so Troopers aiming their guns at her.

"Oh… shit."

"FIRE!" In a cloud of smoke, the salvo of bullets zoomed straight towards Ka-chan. There's no way she can avoid all that. That is, until another figure burst out behind her and stood right in front of her, shielding her. All that bullets directly hit the person in various parts of his body. But in the end, the bullets were either pulverized to dust upon impact or, in the case of glancing blows, bounced them off harmlessly somewhere else.

"Huh?" The Troopers looked at the figure and their jaw dropped. They couldn't exactly see who it was. The being was clouded in mist, but it was unmistakably, humanoid… and he was armored. But it doesn't seem human… And even after being shot with over 20 or so bullets, it remained intact and standing.

Green eyes shine through the figure's mist-covered head.

"W… WHUAAARGH!" The troopers frantically opened fire, but the obviously armored creature simply let the bullets to be crushed or bounced as he rampaged amidst their rank. A trooper unloaded all his ammo at the creature at point blank range, but the armor was impenetrable as the being closed in on him. His every foot step is coupled with sound of heavy clanking of steel. He reached to his first victim and kicked him with so much force; the man's body was bent unnaturally and then smashed to smithereens (literally) to the wall. The other troopers fired their assault rifles but it was no use. The armored being stomped his way towards the group and then backhanded the entire crowd, sending them all flying to every direction. One of the Elite Troopers roared and resort to using the bayonet in his rifle. He jumped and went towards the creature's head, intending to stab it. The blade managed to hit him, but it didn't even pierce it. Rather, the dagger was snapped to pieces upon impact. The Armored one swings his hand and punched the trooper straight in the chest, snapping his kevlar hard plates to pieces. Another two troopers tried the same in a pincer move, but the armored being roared and swing his fist in a roundhouse arc, crushing the first trooper's face, and then, still carrying the said trooper dangling on his arm in full swing, he crushed the second one with the said trooper. And still carrying the two troopers, he spin several more times and with a roar, the metallic monster throw the two troopers towards another group with enough force to pulverize the troopers they landed upon.

"What the hell is that thing!?" The troopers quaked in their boots when they suddenly feel the glare of that green eyed thing. Veterans, and they don't know what to make of this. "SUPPRESIVE FIRE! BRING THAT THING DOWN!" The Veteran troopers opened fire one after another to no avail, as their suppressive fire didn't slow the creature's gait anyhow. One of the Sergeants grew desperate and against his better judgment, he readied his helldart. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" The spark lit, the weaponized firecracker launched out of the barrel and hit that thing in the full.

It was a direct hit, with the rocket engulfed the creature in a bright explosion. The thing's form was momentarily revealed to that of a knight. But before the details were made out; it was immediately covered by a blaze of explosion. For a moment, the smoke covered everything from view, and everyone thought this is it. But then, a flash of green eyes from amidst that smoke dashed their hopes. The Armored Knight charged in, blitzing through the mist and the rain of bullets and went on a quick rampage. The sound of bullets bouncing off were quickly drowned by the sound of troopers screaming in pain as the armored thing make a short work of bashing their skull with his armored hands, or sometimes with a kick or two and send them to a crushing end. The troopers were sent flying allover the place.

Upon seeing that, the last remaining troopers lost nerve and quickly made for the exit, intending to close the door shut from the other side. Ka-chan who saw this growled in anger and chased after them. "WAIT JUST A MINUTE YOU TWERPS!"

Alas, she was too late. The troopers managed to get out and closed the gate from the other side. Ka-chan slammed both of her fists into the steel door. The door actually budged, and the surface of the said door was dented in. "OPEN THE DOOR YOU FUCKERS!" Ka-chan began hammering the door with her punches. Fist shaped imprints appeared one by one on the other side of the door with every bang, to the horror of the troopers.

"What on earth is she?"

The banging continued for several more times, and somehow, the door still holds. "Damn steel door!" And then, they began hearing the now familiar horrifying sound of that monster knight's heavy footsteps. Then they began hearing sounds from the other side of that closed door.

"**That's Spanish steel door. Ka-chan, let's do it together now."**

"Okay, sure."

Upon hearing that, one trooper knew what's coming and, frightened out of his wits; he quickly took off, leaving the others behind to their inevitable fate.

"**On three. One, two, THREE!"  
**

And this time, the only thing they hear is a single loud bang, coupled with a brief sight of the sudden appearance of two fist imprints; and the door was instantly snapped off his hinges with the force of a cannonball, crushing the troopers on the other side of that door in an instant.

"Phew! We got out at last." Ka-chan cracked her knuckles and then looked at her partner and whistled in awe. "And you… you really give me a heart attack!"

"**Yeah, well, sorry about that. We're kinda… kinda cutting it a bit close." **The slightly distorted and reverberating voice ofAthrun Zala flowed from the blank faceplate. Now clad in his finally completed Obsidian King armor, Athrun cracked his neck, checking if all the features of this armor are in its place.

The armor is dark violet in coloration. Its form was somewhat bizarre and form fitting, like a mixture of demonic but regal knight armor, combined with something of reptilian design. The armor's outer layers were formed of conjoined and overlapping but separate armor pieces that completely cover his entire body from head to toe. With the armor being made of separate plates, it's still flexible enough that it won't interfere with his movements. The armor plates, if one were to look closely enough, is also made to look like reptilian segmented skin, and each segment of the skin is actually a small plate, whose surface is filled with microscopic razor sharp scales. Beneath it, interconnecting the armor plate pieces above it is a violet colored muscle like under sheath that wrapped the entirety of Athrun's body.

The shoulder armors feature four protruding serrated blades encircling each shoulder. The arm pieces are form fitting from upper arm below, but a little around the forearm nearing the hand, it was covered in an enlarged and thick scaly layered upper gauntlet, with claws forming the fingers, and jutting small blades littering the surface of the gauntlet. Also, attached to the side of the upper gauntlet, there's a blade protruding out of an attachment on each gauntlet. The similar blade attachment can be seen around the greaves on the knees. The helmet completely covered his head and neck. And yet it was flexible enough that Athrun can still turn his head around. Athrun's green eyes still visible from the darkness of the helm's eye visor. A single horn blade protruded at the front of his helmet, with a green jewel at the base. The blade was of similar built with the ones adorning the armor's shoulder, but this one was slightly bigger and was colored in black. On his back, other than the armor plates to protect his back, there's also a spinal cordlike armor components that run along from the base of his neck to the base of his waist. This too also had several small spine blades protruding out of some of the armor pieces. 'Thank goodness you made it in time, King.'

"**You have my grudging respect for making me work so hard to make this so called Aegis class armor, Zala. But remember, your body is currently at its limit. I can only help you for a short while. You must finish this quickly." **Kokuyou sounded like a man who just finished a marathon at record time.

'**Noted.' **Athrun looked at Ka-chan. **"Alright then. Let's do this as planned."**

"As planned? What are you talking about? We got a volcano that's about to EXPLODE!"

"**I know. That was part of the plan." **

"W… What?"

"**I checked and rechecked my machine countless times. You think I wouldn't notice when someone put a bomb in the control panel that was not 2 feet away from me? Heck, I was counting on it, really."** Leaving the stupefied Ka-chan for one moment, Athrun turned back and called for his other co-worker. **"Yoon! Come here! It's over!"**

From the mist, Yoon timidly walked out of hiding spot.

"**I confess, I let that head scientist blew up the control panel on purpose. I was hoping that explosion he set up would be powerful enough to agitate this volcano, and it did."** Athrun took a moment, and then, without looking, he caught the fully expected Ka-chan's angry fist trying to pulverize his head. **"Before you start screaming, allow me to explain the way we can get out of here alive."**

"You got 10 seconds before I terminate your ass!"

"**The sphere we have created is the key. We're going to sacrifice one sphere. The volcano will swallow it whole, but it won't destroy it outright. Yoon and I have designed it to withstand extreme temperatures, so the lava will take some time to corrode the shell. But when it ruptures, the massive explosion of the super condensed substance will freeze the rising magma, buying us time before the lava chew through it and then continued its chain of destruction."** Athrun explained in 9 seconds and he raised two fingers. **"That will take **_**20 minutes**_**."**

"2… 20 minutes… oh I see… you planned this? From the very beginning?" Ka-chan remembered briefly a portion of Athrun's plan that did involve 20 minutes to escape oblivion.

"**Yes."**

"W… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING!?"

"**I didn't trust you…** at the time." The helmet suddenly melted down and uncovered Athrun's remorseful face. "I thought you were one of them, a mole planted inside the prison to spy on the prisoners." Athrun tucked his head down. "I owe you an apology."

"Tch… Zala…" Ka-chan sighed in understanding. "Fine. I'll let it slide for now. We'll talk about this later. So what's the next step of your master plan huh?"

"That depends…" Athrun looked at the three spheres in the chambers.

"You still remember which one is the bomb… right?"

"…" Athrun sweat dropped. Yoon erased the markings to confuse the troopers briefly. That was clever, but now… thanks to all that chaos, he didn't remember which is which. "We have to make a guess… Sphere I is the perfect one. No II was filled but… because the control panel was blown off before the process was complete… I fear it's a bit unstable… no III however…" Athrun gulped. He sabotaged no III in such a way; it will begin the process to explode when someone tried to activate it, but its explosive point is a wild card value.

"What now?"

All the sudden, fissures began to appear on the ground and hot gas burst out of it, and the underground lab is having a bit of drizzle with all the ice melting and the temperature rising sharply. Athrun quickly made the decision. "We have no choice. We have to risk it. I'll take this one, Ka-chan you take that one… we'll leave this one here to blow. Now let's **get the hell out of here!"** As he said this, Athrun took one sphere, and put it on his back using a makeshift bag just as his helmet covered his face again. Ka-chan also took one sphere, and put it in a well prepared bag; and after making sure Yoon is ready, they removed themselves from the premises immediately just as the whole lab began to collapse completely, leaving just one sphere.

The trio ran across the unguarded corridor, there's hardly anyone left, and everyone was presumably busy evacuating after all. But when they get to the stairs, Athrun stopped for a moment and looked at another direction, sniffing.

"Zala? Come on! What are you waiting for?" Ka-chan also paused for a moment.

"Ka-chan… take Yoon and get out of here, fast. I need to rescue someone."

"Someone? You got another friend here?"

"I… well… I'm not sure if I can call him a friend… after all, he did order me to be tortured…" Athrun frowned. After hearing all THAT for Sgt. Andras, he couldn't help to feel a bit of a sympathy, and… a little bit concerned. "Just now… I caught scent of his blood. He might be injured, and he's nearby. I had to help him."

"Umm… Zala-san… might you be talking about the good Sgt. Andras?" Yoon asked timidly.

"What, the Head Warden?" Ka-chan blinked.

"It's too long to explain. Just go, Ka-chan! I'll catch up with you later!" Athrun quickly ran off, leaving the two girls by themselves. Ka-chan looked at Yoon and then they made a decision.

"WAIT FOR ME ZALAAA!"

"ErgH!?" Athrun blinked and all the sudden, Ka-chan had already caught up with him, running at top speed to match him, while carrying Yoon on her back. "Just explain to me along our way to get to that sergeant of yours! And make it short and simple!"

**0000000000000**

Meanwhile, back in the booth…

"Betrayal? Oh, no. We're Alliance. We would not betray one of our own." Djibrill smirked calmly as he got up from his chair, preparing to leave just as everyone also began leaving. "But you… you're from ORB, aren't you? Just like that oaf Harlbarton. Tell me… why is ORB citizen had the tendency to side with anyone other than their own?"

Andras gritted his teeth in anger as blood trickles at the corner of his lips.

"I believe it was around 15 years ago… during that Archangel Battleship farce project…" Djibrill recounted. "Orb and the Alliance entered a deal. The idea was to create an enormous battleship quite unlike anything they've ever fielded. But it was a sham. In the end, that so called 'Super battleship' got reduced to a glorified super heavy fortress. It was just a plot for ORB to drain our resources and get their hands on our Lohengrin Cannons. In protest, an entire regiment of Samurais quit and joined the Alliance… chief among them… was Harlbarton, who later became a captain of the 7th division, as well as the master of that hunk of useless fortress… But… among them… there was you as well, right, Andras?"

**0000000000000**

"The Archangel fraud? Yeah, everybody knows that! We promise a big ass super battleship and we deliver stuck on a mud oversized fortress."

"There's a story behind that! Before the fortress, before the deception, the Alliance had once tried to force Orb into cooperation. Brute force military aggression is right out with Samurais guarding your borders. They plant in double agents and spies, but your country's Shinobis flushed them out. Finally, they tried kidnapping and terrorizing." Athrun explained as simple as he could, based on what Andras had told him before. "People began to disappear in the most backwater villages, only to be found dead in public places. The populace was terrorized daily. Terrorist cells were found and mercilessly cut down… or they were killed before they can be found… but, they just keep coming back. Orb had enough. The Archangel was actually some kind of peace offering. We'll give you the most powerful battleship the world has ever seen, and in return, you leave us alone!"

"I hardly think Orb government would negotiate with terrorist!"

"They don't, do they?" Athrun chuckled. "That project was a lie. It was Orb's method of punishing the Alliance by draining them of funds. There's enough money rolling into that project to bankrupt a small nation! Add that with intentionally corrupt bureaucracy and money politics, the Alliance monetary losses was more than triple that of Orb's. Worse, by the time the Alliance realized they've been duped, they got a lot of their firearms technology stolen and/or copied by Orb, and by then, they're in too much hip deep in one heck of a monetary crisis to notice. They never dared to do anything to Orb again ever since and pulled back all their terrorist activity. And that was 15 years ago. The Knights of Zaft always get a good laugh at it. You guys hit the alliance the hardest where it hurt most, their wallet, it was brilliant."

**0000000000000**

"The best part is… we get to teach you assholes a little lesson." Andras chuckled but then choke blood to the ground. "Harlbarton, me… everyone… we would die before you Logos creeps sank your teeth on the soils of our country! That's why we left Orb and endure the shame of working as your lapdog. To keep you bastards from getting any more funny ideas!"

"Oh but there's more to that, right Andras?" Djibrill bent down on the downed Andras, gloating with a smirk.

Andras grunted, holding the pain on his chest.

"How's your family, Andras?"

The old sergeant's eyes widened in fury and shock.

**0000000000000**

"Sgt. Andras' reason however, was personal. 18 years ago, during the kidnapping spree, his wife, already pregnant for 3 months, was kidnapped." Athrun explained what Andras told him. "Ever since then…

"_I became an expert in interrogation started around that time. I looked for my wife, high and low. When I found her, she was no longer breathing… but more importantly… she already delivered her child… my child." Andras reiterated in a whispering tone. "The one you saw in Artemis was my daughter. She was born 21 years ago, and she was fortunate enough to escape that kidnapping spree. But she do have a little brother, somewhere out there, in the care of the people responsible for the death of his mother. For years, I've searched for him. When Harlbarton led a company of Samurais to work for the Alliance to… to keep them on the short leash… after the Archangel fiasco; I followed suit. I figure that was the only way I can find my son back. The hope of seeing my son again… that's the only thing that has been keeping me going."_

"_Are you sure your son is in the Alliance keeping?"_

"_Very. When I found out my wife had delivered, I used all my Shinobi contacts to find out about the hospital where my wife gave birth. Medical record shows a name: Shani Andras. That was 18 years ago. He'll be about your age by now, I'd wager." Sgt. Andras took a seat right in front of the listening Athrun. _

"_Why tell me this? If you believe your son served as an Alliance soldier… I might've killed him by accident during one of my battles." _

"_Maybe so." Sgt. Andras took a deep breath of the cold air and exhaled. "But… at this point, I don't feel like going into revenge or anything. At this point I feel like I can accept whatever outcome I might get: if my son is dead by anyone's hand, I would like to find his body and bury him. If my son is still alive, fighting your kind… I will help him in any way I can as a father should, even if that means someday he might be killed because of it. Though, I'd like to think… that the Alliance couldn't find use of him… and send him away into some… distant place where he can live in peace with a girlfriend, if he's lucky. Heh. An old man's fantasy."_

"_I think that's any parents' fantasy." Athrun smiled kindly. And then two chuckled._

Athrun gritted his teeth as the smell of blood and death grew thicker in the air, and he quickened his pace. "I have enough of sons who never get to see the face of their parents because of this consarned war."

Ka-chan looked at Athrun's determined glare. "Zala…"

"We're closing in!"

**0000000000000**

"DJIBRIIIL! WHERE'S… MY… SON!?" Overcome with rage, the old Sergeant managed to get back on his feet even as blood spurted out of damaged heart.

"Serving the Alliance's cause, I assure you." Djibrill signaled the two burly torturers, and they aimed the gun to Andras' head. "But that's no longer your concern. You'll see your wife soon. Farewell, Andras." Djibrill and his retinue left the booth, intending to leave before the Andras' former aide pulled the trigger. But before Djibrill can leave, an uproar occurred just beyond the door. The sound of people screaming, shots fired, bodies colliding, explosions… until finally…

Two been better troopers were smashed through the door, blasting it open off its hinges, and in came one monstrous knight and two girls, one carrying the other, both wear blast suits that covered their beings in all their glory. Needless to say, the Knight's monstrous appearance drew the most attention. Andras who saw the uniquely familiar color of the said armor quickly recognized the super weapon goo that he had protected back in Artemis. "My… God… Zala? Is that you?"

"Zala?" Djibrill looked at Andras and then to the heaving green eyed monster knight in realization, and horror.

Athrun looked at the situation. Andras, lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood with a bleeding chest, the two burly torturers who beat the shit out of him, one of them holding the smoking gun, and then there's Djibrill. In an instant, he understood the situation completely. And with that realization, the blade protrusion from his arms extended out and lengthened into two long swords jutting out from his upper arm guard. The long sword was completely hollow right at the center from the base of the blade but conjoined at the tip. Its edges began to vibrate and oscillate rapidly, producing a menacing ringing sound. Athrun glared at the two aides. Ka-chan understood and so he aimed at Djibrill and his retinue.

"Not looking so good for you fatso." Dropping Yoon, Ka-chan charged straight towards the fat industrialist while his elite guards, two of them, opened fire. Ka-chan easily wade through several bullets flying, dodging them or sometimes catching them and with a roar, she throw a double straight punch and struck the two troopers by the chest, sending them flying through the wall. Leaving Djibrill Sr., falling on his fat ass, at the girl's mercy.

Without saying anything, Athrun charged towards the two torturers. One of them quickly fired his gun at Athrun, but he sliced the bullet off midair with a right backhand slash. And before they can fire another shot, continuing the swing, Athrun used the other blade on his left and cut the gun by the barrel. And just then, the other one quickly draw his rifle and opened fire. The bullet flew in a straight shot towards Athrun. The bullet hit one of Athrun's hard plates, and the lizardlike yet flexible reactive scales received the bullet, and the razor sharp scales instantly shaved and dulled the bullet's sharp edges before its reactive plate rippled and bounced flexibly, pulverized the now dulled bullet, and stopped its momentum before it harmlessly fell to the ground. The blade on his left leg flipped open and with a roar, Athrun sent a roundhouse kick. Blood burst out from the torturer's stump when one of his hand was chopped off by the leg blade, along with his rifle.

"AARGGHHHH! ARGHHH! ARGHH!" The Aide screamed and wailed in agony, holding on to his stumped arm, and the other torturer, losing nerve, quickly came to the aid of his friend.

Athrun stopped attacking for one moment and looked at Andras' condition. He got shot straight in the heart; it's a miracle he can actually survive even now. He glared angrily at Djibrill and swished his arm blades. They were long enough to even unwittingly pierce the ground, but as Athrun launched himself forward, the blade dragged the ground, cutting through the floor with no resistance like a hot knife through butter. Ka-chan make way for the pissed off and fully armed inventor.

"N… Now… Mr. Zala… let's… let's talk this out like a civilized-EEEK!" Djibrill shrieked like a girl when he saw Athrun, raising his blade arm, was in no listening mood.

But before the fatal blow was struck, the volcano chose that time to begin its inevitable rise to eruption. The whole island, inside out, was hit by a wave of massive tremor. Enough shock to knock everyone currently standing, to fell on all fours, Athrun was no exception. Seeing the opportunity, Djibrill ignored everything and quickly make a break for it for the door. The two aides also followed the chubby men and disappeared through the door.

Athrun grunted and after a brief curse, he reasserted his priorities and looked at the dying Sergeant. Athrun get up and grabbed hold of the Warden, quickly drag him up. "Come on! We gotta get out of here."

"Wait, wait, wait… ouch! Oww…" Andras coughed up blood several times.

"Zala-san!" Just then, Yoon shrieked as she pointed at something at the window of the observation booth. Athrun glanced to see if it's what he had expected.

It was. Fissures had long since been cracked open and lava start seeping out as large gas bursting out. The drill collapsed into the hole it made; no doubt it was being melted top to bottom by the rising magma. And then, as the tremor reached its peak, the chamber where they left the sphere collapse and the sphere were swallowed into the flaming cracks. Down below, the sphere fell into the pool of rising magma.

"We got 5 minutes to get 5 floors away from here. Once the magma ruptured the sphere, the explosion gonna freeze everything within that radius."

"5 floors in 5 minutes!?" Ka-chan roared. "I'm a super strong girl not a gazelle! How are we supposed to do that?"

"Ex…" Andras groaned weakly and pointed to the door. "Executive access… just beyond this room… a crane… shaft…" Athrun and Ka-chan looked at each other and nodded. Ka-chan grabbed Yoon and Athrun lifted the Sgt on his back and the two super humanly powerful being dashed out of the room just in time as everything began to collapse.

As they rush through the corridors as guided by Andras, doors began to collapse and pathway crumble left and right. The corridor they run had yet to collapse because apparently it was specially reinforced, further confirming the fact this path is indeed intended for VIPs. However, the two quickly noted that they haven't caught up with Djibrill yet. "How can that fat ass move so fast that we haven't caught up with him yet!?" Ka-chan growled, itching to put her foot on that bumbling ugly balloon for all the shit he put her through.

"**Well that fat-ass spent his entire adult life running away from the entire Zaft knighthood military out for his blood. I think he never ran out of practice!"** In addition, Athrun was also well aware of their own condition. He doesn't know how strong Ka-chan is at full power, but it's a fact that they hadn't eaten anything in three days. They're weak. That's for sure. Soon, they finally reached the elevator shaft. But it was empty. Upon seeing this, the two quickly came to a conclusion: **"Djibrill."**

True enough, 4 floors above them and counting, the elevator platform rose up slowly, carrying its three heavy loads: an obese businessmen and two muscle bound torturers. That said, it's quite the heavy load, hence the slow pace.

"Well, what now?" Ka-chan looked at the Plan-Man for an idea. Athrun thought for a moment, and then he snapped his finger. He unpacked the Sphere from his bag. "Oi… what are you doing?"

"**Saving our asses."** Athrun looked around, searching for some raw material. He found some scrap iron and pile them on top of his sphere. He carved a transmutation circle on the ground and then clapped his hands together before slapping it down. Electricity run through the converged object, and some pieces transformed. But it was not done yet. Athrun quickly gathered more materials and repeat the process. Meanwhile… minutes passed.

By that time, mount Danan is fully awake and on the verge of exploding. The mountain began excreting black smoke from its flaming crater. The base itself began to collapse in various areas which lost its support structure. The underground lab had long since been swallowed by the roaring magma.

The saboteur head Scientist were still busy collecting some of his research. Once he felt he collected enough, he reached to the door handle and shrieked in pain upon feeling just how hot the handle. And then, to his horror, lava began to sip out of the door and the ground began to crack as well, and the lava went in at a very rapid rate. It crept across the floor burning, melting everything… and everyone slowly… so _torturously_ slowly…

Meanwhile, Athrun raced against the rising volcano, finishing his work as quickly as possible. He managed to grab a few more steel plates and put them together with the half finished elevator. One spark of alchemy later and it's done: a circular platform was formed, with wheels placed on the edges of the platform. At the center of the platform, is the Sphere, mounted on some form of machine. **"Remember what I said about this 'engine'? It is pure power, to be easily used at time of need as easily as one uncorked a bottle of water when thirsty."** Athrun quickly moved the makeshift elevator into the shaft, the elevator fits perfectly. But by then, lava also began to flow in through that corridor, much to the horror of everyone. **"Now everyone! Get on board! This thing is a jet propelled express elevator!"**

The four went atop the elevator and Athrun grabbed the lever and, crossing his fingers, he activated it. The Sphere had been designed with a single exhaust vent. Now the vent opened, and the two substance: Super cold, super condensed chemical steam mixed with the scorching hot geothermal gas. The hot and cold mixed and their ignition unleashed unimaginable amount of reactive force in form of a massive burst of steam that acted as a jet booster. The Elevator was instantly propelled to an incredible speed of 175 km per hour, its occupants were pressed down flat on the platform.

"ArrrgghHH! MAN! WHAT POWER THIS THING HAVE?" Ka-chan groaned under the pressure. It felt like something heavy just is trying to squeeze her whole body flat.

'And to think, I'm wearing an armor that weigh over 5 tons and it can still go this fast!' Athrun grunted as he knelt down, feeling the pressure upon his entire armored being. 'I think I've just unleashed one of the most powerful forces on earth… the hell am I thinking!?'

And they quickly traversed through 3 floors. But they still have 17 to go, and it's a very tall tower.

The platform roared up, just as the roaring lava burst swallowed everything down there, and they began to rise up at a rapid pace. At that time, the Sphere left on the pool of roaring lava was already red scalding hot, and as soon as the lava pierced the shell, already being heated past its tolerance limit, ruptured to sufficient amount…

The ignition of the said sphere was soundless. The supposedly deafening noise of such powerful form of energy being ignited was muffled by layers upon layers of magma it flash frozen in a single instant. The bursting gas from the cracks and seams of Mt. Danan were silenced simultaneously. The entire island lurched by a single massive shockwave that rattled it from the top of the mountain to the base of the island, sending a massive ripple that traverse across the ocean. For the moment, on the surface of the earth, a tiny but visible halo appeared with the Krakatau island at the center.

On the outside, the effect was silent but massive… which is to say something about its effect on the inside.

The Elevator shaft trembled left and right. The jet platform Athrun and the others sat on were rocked multiple times, and at some point even tilted, threatening its occupant on a deep plunge into the frozen abyss. But the rocket continued to propel them up to safety. In fact, the cold freeze shockwave of breeze coming from that explosion propelled them even faster above! **"THAT WAS IT! THAT WAS DETONATION!" **

"HOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLEEEEEEY SHIIIIIIII~

~IIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT" Ka-chan's scream was carried over across the shaft and reached the other elevator 4 floors above them. However, while Athrun's elevator was fortunate enough to survive the blast with only a few life-threatening rocking along the way, the overweight elevator up above was not so lucky. That one shockwave just now had really ruined their elevator and now it's stuck on 15th floor for some reason. The two Aides couldn't figure for the life of them what went wrong, and the panicking Djibrill was no help.

"SAVE ME YOU INCOMPETENTS! WHAT THE HELL DO I PAY YOU FOR!?" the fat man yelled in horror. "IF I LOSE EVEN ONE STRAND OF HAIR, IT'LL BE YOUR FAULT! YOU BRAWN FOR BRAINS!"

They looked around and noticed a sliding door about 12 feet away from the elevator platform. "That's the door to the 16th floor. I think we can climb through that." The First Aide, the one missing a hand, pointed at the door with his remaining hand. "One of us will push one guy up, and once you get there, the one guy pull the other guy up!"

"That'll work." The second Aide nodded. The two guys were pretty tough after all, even if they're a hand short.

"Then hurry up, you nincompoop!" The chubby fat man grew more desperate.

The first aide knelt down and before they can say anything, Djibrill climbed first and stomp on the first aide's head. Alas, the fat man was too short to reach the 16th floor, even when being pushed by the First Aide. "Higher. HIGHER YOU NUMSKULL! HIGHEER!"

The Aide tried with all his might to push the fat man up, but by godfrey, the chubby fella weighs a TON! Quite possibly literally! Until at last he just couldn't do it and fell. "Tell you what sir. How bout if my friend go up first, then he can lift you up while I push you up at the same time."

"Fine. But remember my safety is a priority, you realize that, lowlifes!?" Djibrill croaked.

"Yes sir." The two aides replied in an annoyed tone. The second aid step on the first aide shoulder and with a jump, he easily reached the 16th floor and climbed up. First he checked the situation. Things had been… strangely calm after that cold shockwave… what gives? Still, the situation looked secure though there's no one around. He doubt anyone would want to waste more time here anyway. The Second aide turned around and knelt down, stretching his hand to help the other two passengers up.

"Now hurry! Quit dawdling around like ingrate you are and help me up! QUICKLY! MY LIFE takes priority!"

The other two people weren't so happy being yelled like that, especially when they're in such a dangerous situation. It was then they began hearing something from down below. Everyone looked down and gaped when they saw another elevator rapidly gaining on them in a jet propelled burst.

"Bloody mother hubbard! It's those three crazy guys!"

"Where the hell did they get that elevator?"

Djibrill became even more panicked. "Oohh! This is all you two idiots fault! You should've killed them all when you had the chance! Now you have to sacrifice yourself to hold them back and ensure safety! GOT IT!?"

The two aides looked at this fat asshole and then to each other and nodded wholeheartedly: I had enough of this lard bag. The first took a few steps backward.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

He took a sprint and stepped on Djibrill's bloated face. Maiming the man's face whilst using it as a stepping stone, the Aide jumped up, and his friend grabbed his remaining hand then quickly pulled him to safety on the firm 16th floor. Djibrill gaped and rolled in pain. "Whj… What are you doing you bastard! Are you just gonna leave me like this?"

The two aides looked at each other than to the fat stuck businessman. "No. Of course not." They pulled out their triple barreled flintlock sidearms and then shoot all their bullets at the rope holding the broken elevator. The rope snapped and the elevator went to a free fall, with a screaming Djibrill inside.

Down below, Athrun and the others clearly saw the incoming elevator. **"They dropped the elevator on us!"**

"STOP OUR ELEVATOR! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH! PULL ON THE BRAKES!" Ka-chan yelled.

"**Brakes?"** Athrun blinked.

Ka-chan looked at Athrun.

Yoon looked at Athrun.

Even Andras looked at Athrun.

Athrun blinked several times, opened his palm and clapped his fist on it as a light bulb lit up. And then he started carving a note on his open palm in substitute to paper and quill. **"Hold that thought, I'll make the note: Bee… Arr… Ay… Kay…" **And everyone realized they've entrusted their lives to the wrong genius.

The elevator above is coming down fast!

"Oh THAT'S IT! ENOUGH WITH THIS INVENTION SHIT AND BLOW SHIT UP!" Ka-chan climbed to the highest point of their elevator and readied her fist.

"**What are you doing?"**

"One thing I'm good at." Ka-chan balled her fist and she can feel her arm muscles began to bulge up. Veins appearing allover her arm. "Doton Taijutsu…"

"**Eh?"**

"Sky…" All the bones in Ka-chan's right arm start to crack. "…Quake…" The elevator above is but a few hundred meters away… "…PUNCH!" Ka-chan's fist jerked upward, and the arm portion of her blast suit were torn to burnt shreds in an instant. And what comes next made Athrun gape. The sky where Ka-chan fist punched was CRACKED. And then another crack appeared above it, and another, and another, the ripples of cracks went up towards the falling elevator and upon contact, the elevator was instantly shattered. The cracking sky effect continued to occur multiple times and it shatter and completely pulverized everything down to the last barely recognizable contoured pieces of scrap… all was obliterated.

But it was not over, and their elevator is going towards the falling elevator faster than Ka-chan's technique destroying it. The still sizable pieces of the destroyed elevator fell down upon them like rain. Yoon instinctively moved to protect the closest person next to her, that being the unprotected Andras, using her blast suit to withstand the rain of objects. Ka-chan however, her blast suit was ruined by that attack. Athrun quickly rushed over her and pushed her down.

"ZALA!" Ka-chan squealed in shock.

"**KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN AND YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"** Athrun shielded Ka-chan with his back. With a thunderous clanging, the huge steel chunks of the destroyed elevator crashed with theirs; falling hard upon Athrun's back, with Ka-chan can only stare in horror beneath him. Athrun grunted. Even with his armor capable of withstanding extreme blows, getting hit by a few tons of steel and wood still hurts. And then the rain began to die down, and it was ended with something fell with a nasty splat on their back and something bloody and fleshy smacked on the back of Athrun's head. Blood run across Athrun's masked face and its droplets fell on Ka-chan's horrified face.

Finally, after a while, the steel rain stopped. Athrun finally got up. **"You okay?"**

But Ka-chan couldn't care less of her wellbeing. The guy on top of her looked even worse off! "Oi! Your head! It's bleeding!"

"**Hng?"** She was right. His face was covered in blood. But… it was not his. Athrun grabbed something on the back of his head and noticed it was… a severed but familiar looking chubby arm. **"But… this is…" **

Athrun turned around and then saw a hunk of big fat piece of mangled bloody red meat, right at the center of their elevator, hung on the rocket booster engine like a dead cattle in a slaughterhouse. All that was left of Djibrill the Sr. the current head of the Djibrill clan. Athrun blinked. The fat guy must've still on the elevator when it went down.

"Oh, gross." Ka-chan covered her mouth. She knew she wanted to kick the fat guy's ass… but… not like this… not this brutal.

"**To think… one of the head of the Logos foundation will die like this…" **Athrun allowed himself a moment of mourning. Just a moment. Even enemies deserve some measure of respect when they're dead. But then he quickly sorted himself out and looked at the situation. First, he needed to look for Yoon and Sgt. Andras. **"Yoon! Yoon! Are you alright? Where are you?"**

"I'm right here!" the sound came from a pile of rubble. Athrun and Ka-chan quickly acted and rid the rubbles away. Once the rubbles are out of the way, there they saw Yoon. She's fine, but her blast suit was mangled.

"Yoon! Are you okay?" Ka-chan shrieked.

The Korean Girl had tearful eyes. "I'm okay! But… the Sergeant…! The sergeant!"

Athrun's heart skipped a beat. Yoon move away, giving view of the poor Sergeant, whose condition had worsened significantly. **"Oh no… we gotta get out of here… We gotta give him some medical aid! Anything!" **Athrun looked at the elevator, and that's when they realized the elevator had long since grinded to a full stop. The pieces of the first elevator had lodged itself on the wheels, nailing them in place, albeit momentarily. A spark of suspicion strike him, and in horror, Athrun roughly removed Djibrill's dead body away from the machine and then saw the damage it has done: Djibrill's weight had drove a piece of steel deep into the machine… and judging by the fact that the surface of the machine was steadily frozen up… the steel had managed to damage the sphere and cause a leak. Soon, it'll rupture and it's practically on a countdown towards destruction.

"Zala, what happened?"

"**The Core Sphere has been damaged. The rocket elevator's no go!" **Athrun banged his fist in frustration to the platform. And just then, the elevator began to go down. Pieces of steel began to crumble. **"And this elevator won't hold out much longer. We gotta bail! And fast!"**

"And go where?" Ka-chan waved her arms to show them there's no exit. They're inside a giant earthen shaft with absolutely nothing around them: no holes, no doors, they're trapped.

To makes things worse, they began to hear another rumbling. Down, down below, the frozen magma began to crack open as gas and other fumes burst out of its confines. Lava had also begun to spill out once more. The eruption will soon recommence. The wrath of Mother Nature was not so easily contained.

"**What to do now…?"**

Athrun think hard and long. He thought of using the alchemy. But then, when he contemplated that, he felt something jerking up from inside him and he collapsed to one knee. Athrun blinked. 'Wha… don't tell me… I'm at my limit already!?' Then again, he's been wearing this thing nonstop, and still performing repeated alchemy at that. It's no wonder he's running out of juice sooner or later. 'oh no… what… what should I do now?' But for all his brain power, he was completely lost on alternatives. That was when he noticed Ka-chan is moving towards the earthen wall of the shaft. **"Oi! What are you doing!?"  
**

"I'm not sitting here, waiting for a tow truck to come and get us! I'll bust us a hole out of here!" Back then, she used her right arm, and now she's using her left. "Fuuton Taijutsu…" Her balled fist unfurled into a chop. "Fang…" Ka-chan began to spin her forearm rapidly, with the tip of her elbow as the base. "…Tornado…" The spin grew faster and faster, Athrun was shocked when he realized a gust of wind began to gather around Ka-chan's spinning forearm. She was spinning her forearm vast enough that it even began to sucking up all the air around them. "…PIERCER!" the girl roared and she thrust her spinning arm forward.

Athrun could hardly believe it, but a Tornado literally appeared from her arm and it drilled through the rock. The tornado continues to spin, but after a while, it finally died down just as Ka-chan collapsed on her knees. Both of her arms hung down of her shoulders, twitching in pain. But she did left a sizable hole on the wall. Not deep enough for them to walk through though. "Ka-chan!" Yoon shrieked in horror and quickly came to her friend's aid.

Athrun gasped. Ka-chan's arms were completely blue, as they were bruised inside out. Then again, it makes sense. That Sky Quake Punch, and now this… Fang Tornado Piercer. Athrun couldn't figure the logic of how a girl like her can do such feat of super human strength. But it was obvious it drained a lot out of her, not to mention her famished state.

Ka-chan gritted her teeth, holding down the seething pain of her arms being torn apart and get back on her feet. She raised her arm again. "A… Again…"

"No, Ka-chan! Stop! That arm will be destroyed if you do it again!" Yoon hold on to Ka-chan's arm trying to stop her suicidal attempt.

Ka-chan ignored Yoon's pleading and made ready to do it again. But before she can do so, Athrun grabbed her shoulder and pushed her back. In a flash, Athrun carved a transmutation circle on the wall, clapping his hand and with a roar he slammed the runic circle. The circle glowed red, and in an instant, a smooth hole, large enough for all of them to go in, emerged and Athrun pushed forward, using alchemy to tunnel his way. **"FOLLOW ME!"**

Ka-chan and Yoon gaped but then they nodded and grabbed the dying Andras before they followed the boy. Athrun felt like every neuron of his brain was being strained to the limit, and yet he kept pushing on and on, digging his way up.

Meanwhile, behind them, the rumbling sound gets louder, and the temperature rose up sharply. The lava had finally remelted the frozen magma rock and it began to rose up at a rapid pace. It had reached the lower levels of the shaft, and once again began melting and burning everything in its way. The rumbling caused the destroyed elevator to finally collapse and fell to the fiery lava pool below.

"Zala! I think our elevator just collapsed!" Ka-chan informed the grunting Athrun.

"**Keep… moving…!" **Athrun grunted as he struggled to continue pushing forward. **"When the Sphere… reached… the lava… the same… pattern… will… repeat!"**

Just as Athrun had said, the leak on the sphere began to worsen, and when the elevator finally fell on top of the lava, parts of the elevator were instantly melted, but the cold breeze from the leaking sphere froze the surface. But the lava below continues to eat through the frozen surface, and they are rapidly being frozen thus momentarily hold the rising lava at bay.

Athrun continue to tunnel their way out, climbing up. Luckily, he managed to map the structure of the entire tower in his head, so he knew where he needs to go. However, the situation is deteriorating fast. The temperature that initially cooled down is sharply rising once again. The lava continues to rise in other parts of the tower, not just the one in that shaft. The surface of the shaft above the frozen magma surface cracked open and lava poured in, bathing the frozen magma, and the stuck Core Sphere, and the lava began to heat the sphere as the lava continue to pool up. The tunnel they all walk is growing steadily hotter and hotter. After long minutes that felt like hours, a burst of light finally welcomed them, a sign that Athrun had managed to reach an exit.

The four walked out of the hole, breathing sweet fresh air. But as they realized, they're not out yet. They just tunneled out into another corridor, and a number 3-17 on the wall indicated that they're still underground.

"Zala? This is?"

"**This is the 17****th**** floor… well… the 3****rd**** floor. Which… to say… we're 2 floors away from the top level." **As he said this, Athrun finally collapsed and his armor cracked open before dispersing into him.

"Zala! Zala! You're okay!?"

"I'm…" Athrun never felt so weak all his life. Tunneling his way using prolonged Alchemy when he's already in danger of using his very own life force… he's really pushing it. He tried to stand up, only to fall to his knees again. Ka-chan quickly rushed to his side and helped him up. To her surprise, she struggled under his weight.

"Damn Zala! You really need a DIET!" That was a partial joke from Ka-chan's part. Athrun had eat less than nothing even before they went through their 3 day fasting. But boy, he still weighs a lot.

"Yeah… I've been… injecting some iron into me… ha, ha…" Athrun laughed. He was also particularly impressed that Ka-chan can actually lift his 5 tons of deadweight of a body, even if she had to struggle to do so. But then, he looked back to the hole he tunneled just now. "…brace yourself… it's coming! The second detonation!"

"HEADS DOWN!" Everyone fell down to the floor.

Back at the shaft, the core sphere finally melted, and in that instant…

This time, there's a sound. And it's deafeningly loud. Every window, every glass objects were shattered. The pooled up lava down the shaft was instantly frozen, and yet the freezing cold burst of cloud from the destroyed core sphere bust through the layers of lava and punch through all the way to the top, even punching through the ground surface, creating a tower of bursting cloud reaching hundreds of feet tall that can be seen for miles… a second shockwave shook the whole Krakatau Island once again.

Inside, the cloud burst through the tunnel that Athrun had dug. Ka-chan look to the tunnel and saw the cloud is fast approaching at near instantaneous speed, but just as the cloud reached the exit and was about to engulf them all, it stopped. The cloud froze just inches away from them. Outside, the pillar of gas also turned into a pillar of frozen cloud. A pillar so high that it dwarfed the Danan volcano in height… but after that, it shattered to million sparkling pieces.

Needless to say, this peculiar event draws attention of everyone…

**Zaft outpost in Jakarta…**

"Pak! Lihat itu! (Sir! There!)" A knight pointed at the rising and falling of the pillar of frozen cloud.

"Ada apa gerangan di pulau Krakatau (What on earth is going on in that Krakatau island)?" a senior Water Knight see what his subordinates had seen. Then again, all eyes had been looking at the said volcanic island for a while. What's with the ridiculously huge shockwave that can be felt all over the island of Java… no, the entirety of Indonesia, even the whole Southeast Asia. What's more, the said volcano had been smoking nonstop. "Pertama gelombang raksasa tadi… dan sekarang ini? Ini bukan kejadian alam! (First the huge wave and now this? This is no natural occurrences!)"

"Tapi… gunung Krakatau memang menunjukkan aktivitas yang mengkhawatirkan selama beberapa bulan ini pak! (But… the Krakatau Mountain did show some troubling activity in the last few months, sir.)" The Emerald Knight reported. "Apalagi, beberapa hari ini kapal-kapal kita terus melaporkan mereka mendengar 'Guntur di bawah laut'! (Moreover, in the last few days, our ships reported that they heard thunderbolt beneath the seas.)"

"Guntur di bawah laut!? (Thunderbolt beneath the seas!?)" the Senior Water knight glared intensely at the said Emerald Knight.

"Saya tahu kedengarannya gila tapi… (I know it sounds crazy, but…)"

"Nak, kamu tak pernah melihat gunung meletus ya? (Son… you've never seen a volcano erupting have you?)"

"Ehh… tidak? (Ehh… no?)"

"Ok. Mari berharap kau tidak akan melihatnya. (Ok. Let us hope you won't be seeing it)" The veteran Water Knight swallowed a gulp. "Bunyikan alarm! Evakuasi wilayah sekitar Krakatau dan Jakarta SEKARANG JUGA! (Sound the alarm! Evacuate the area in vicinity of Krakatau and Jakarta RIGHT NOW!)"

"S… Siap pak! (S… SIR YES SIR!)" The emerald knight was about to leave but before that… "T… Tapi pak… bagaimana dengan kejadian tadi? Bapak bilang itu bukan kejadian alam… bukankah itu berarti ada orang yang sengaja melakukan itu, entah bagaiman caranya? (B… But… sir? What about that event just now? You said that was no natural occurrences… doesn't that mean there's someone doing it intentionally, somehow?)"

"Hanya orang berani mati yang sakit jiwa atau berotak udang yang mau berada tepat di sebelah gunung berapi yang mau meledak! Tak usah pedulikan mereka. Kalau mereka mau mati, biar gunung itu yang lakukan. (Only a suicidal nutcase or numskulls would want to be standing right next to a volcano on the verge of exploding! No need to worry about them. If they had a deathwish the mountain will do the job for us.)"

**Back to the Krakatau Alliance Outpost…**

"That… was… close…" Ka-chan panted and gasped as she looked at the falling pieces of the frozen cloud. "I thought we were going to be turned into a human popsicle…"

"That bought us another… 20 minutes… let's go!" Athrun struggled to stand up on his own if only to help Ka-chan to carry him up easier. Fortunately Yoon doesn't seem to be having much difficulty carrying Andras. However, before they can get far, they run into the last two people they want to meet. The two traitorous aides.

"YOU AGAIN!?" Both group echoed each other.

Ka-chan roared and made ready for combat, but then she remembered she's carrying Athrun on her back. The two alliance trooper also take a better look at the situation and opposition. None of them pose any genuine threat. Upon that realization, the two smirked, seeing the chance. But before they can do anything, the tired Athrun spoke. "Wait."

Everyone looked at the raven haired boy.

"Look. You're Alliance, we're Zaft… I get that. But for now, I'm asking you, as fellow humans, to stop the fighting for now. We're standing next to a volcano that's about to erupt. My invention managed to freeze the eruption, but I'm only postponing the inevitable. In 15 minutes, this mountain will continue its chain of destruction once they melted the frozen part, and it'll blow up, destroying this base even this WHOLE Island!" Athrun pleaded. "I'm not asking you to save us… just ignore us. Save yourself. You guys can still make it out of here if you run now!"

The two Aides looked at each other, as confused as hell. "Nah. I think we'll just kill you and then make a run for it."

"Zala… have I mentioned these two are idiots?" Andras groaned.

"Thought so." Athrun growled. "You really had it rough."

"Tell me about it."

"S… SHUT UP!" one of the Aide pointed the gun at Andras and fired. Athrun quickly moved in and took the bullet… on his head.

"ZALA!" Everyone screeched in horror.

But then Athrun growled angrily and showed his still intact head. His skin began to regenerate, albeit slowly, giving them a clear view of Athrun's cranium… which has a red metallic coloration. Athrun wanted to fight, but his body can barely stand. He turned to Ka-chan: "Run. Put me on your back! RUN!"

Ka-chan lifted Athrun and put him on her back and they all ran, as the two aides shoot at them and even called for help. But Ka-chan was at the rear, protecting Yoon and Andras using Athrun's Kokuyou laced skeletons as shield. Andras glanced in disbelief seeing how bullets merely left flesh wounds on Athrun and they all bounced off the boy's now metallic endoskeleton. Between that and… if his healing factor work in full force… the boy was damn well indestructible. "Zala… did you coated your own bones with Kokuyou!?" Never in his wildest dream had Andras thought that the gooey superweapon he had guarded will be used in such a way.

"Well, it was meant to be drunk." Athrun grinned. "Where's the exit, Sgt?"

"Exit… exit…" Andras looked around. "There. Just keep going… thataway."

"You heard the boss, ouch!" One of the shots hit Athrun by the cheek. By now, every remaining trooper in the base is on to them. They seem had forgotten the fact that their mountain base is on verge of being swallowed by a volcano and were too preoccupied with killing them. In fact… to Athrun's eternal disbelief, they were frenzied. One bullet bounced off his bone and zig-zag all over the place and accidentally hit a trooper by the head. The other ignored him, even step on him and still opened fire at Athrun like an idiot. And then a scream: "FOR THE PURE AND BLUE WORLD! DIE YOU ADVANCED MONSTERS!"

"Pure and blue…!" Athrun gaped. He would know that yell anywhere. The yells of the Order of Blue Cosmos!

They all ran through corridor after corridor, until finally, they reached a door. Yoon saw what the door will lead to and gaped. "Wait, STOOP!"

They all stopped. "What is it, Yoon?"

Yoon narrowed her eyes at the writings on the door. "This… this is not the exit… this is… the kitchen!"

"What?" Athrun and Ka-chan gasped. Then they looked at the near death Andras, the only one who doesn't seem to be surprised. "Sgt? What's the meaning of this?"

"It's the only way Zala." Andras muttered weakly. "The only way for you guys to get out of here and survive their onslaught… is for you to replenish your strength… and go wild with… whatever your Zoan bloodline limit is."

"But…" Before Athrun can say anything, bullets rained upon them. One slipped his defenses and hit Ka-chan's shoulder, earning a scream. Several more hit Andras in several spots, worsening his condition to the point of beyond help.

Seeing the situation, the bloodied Ka-chan suddenly dashed forward, caught Yoon and Andras, and then, lifting all three of them, she threw them all into the pantry and closed the door. She quickly barred the door and dent it so that it can't be opened from outside.

"KA-CHAN! KA-CHAN!" Yoon banged the door multiple times.

"EAT!" Ka-chan screamed.

Athrun blinked.

"You're in the God-damn kitchen! EAT! If you say you're one HELL of a monster when you're full! EAT TILL YOUR STOMACH BURST! I'll hold them off while you eat." Ka-chan grinned widely as blood trickled on the corner of her lips.

"LADY KA-CHAN!" Athrun yelled in distress. How can things go so wrong? This isn't how it supposed to work!

"I ain't letting you die. I came here to save my friend. Now… I'm here to save my friend**s**." Ka-chan chuckled. "I like you, Zala. You're a friend of mine now, so don't die okay!?"

Three troopers came into view, and upon seeing Ka-chan, they opened fire, as they've been ordered to kill on sight. 15 shots, and 4 hit her abdomen. The blonde girl vomit blood, but with a bloody roar, she charged them and socked their heads, ignoring the gunshot wound on her stomach. "COME ON YOU ASSKISSING COCKSUCKER! YOU NEED MORE THAN TOYS LIKE THIS TO STOP ME! RAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!"

Forget her aching bruised arms. Even with that, the girl rampaged and used the troopers like batons, holding them by their heads, smashing through hordes of other troopers. Her fists punched through their armor like tissue paper, bashing their insides to mush. A single kick and she sent a trooper flying, knocking down an entire row of marching troopers back by a few hundred meters. A bullet nearly hit her eye but she tilted away and the bullet passed through her unharmed and then he smashed the shooter's face to a mess.

"WHROAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGHHH!"

**0000000000000**

Inside…

The dying Sgt lay on the floor, his life is nearing its end. But Athrun wouldn't have that. "Sgt. Andras! Please! Hold on just a little bit longer, we got a plan, we gotta stick to it!"

Andras laughed weakly. "Zala… w… why do you help me?"

"Why… It's the right thing! Come on! You gotta live! You… You gotta see your son and daughter again! Come on!"

"Daughter… right…" Andras chuckled again. "If I think about it now… I never get to thank you… for sending my daughter to Orb."

Athrun desperately tried to do something, anything to stop all the bleeding… but it's no use. He can hear the old man's pulse weakening, his skin paling, his breath slowing down to a full stop…

"This war… needs people like you, Zala." Andras tapped Athrun's shoulder. "You saw… those troopers out there? They concern themselves more of killing you than to survive. You, a single Advanced over the life of the entire base… Those… are but a small sneak preview of what this war will turn into… if Logos… if the Order of the Blue Cosmos had their way. The repeat… of the Holocaust. But… that will also apply… to the both of us."

**000000**

"_The girl named Ka-chan said this… you kill someone, and someone precious to that someone will kill you. And then someone precious to you will kill that someone… and so on and so forth…"_

Ka-chan uppercut a man's gut until her fist sank, grabbed him, lift him up, and then slammed him back down, creating a crater.

"_She was right… I don't know when this cycle of killing started. This cycle of madness… of one can preach about their own ideals, their own justice and think they're in the right side… and think they can use that to justify the massacre of millions… that's insanity no matter how we see it. And we know insanity when we see it! Heck, we live through it during the Sengoku period!"_

A trooper had his head yank, and the blond girl used him as a human shield and she dash forward at blinding speed, still carrying the hung trooper and rammed the other troopers with said man.

"_This war… had been going on for far too long. It's ridiculous. We fought and kill each other because we had different red colored blood in our veins! Sadness pile upon sadness, tragedy upon tragedy… new reasons to prolong bloodshed and hatred continue to pile one after another… In the end… both sides will strive to achieve nothing but kill counts."_

"AAAH! AAAHH!" A trooper was helplessly being spin midair by the hair as Ka-chan angrily bashed the man's body to every trooper that get in the way.

"_And when the two sides had their fill of murder and massacre one another… they'll forgot what they were fighting… and then they just keep… going! What's the point then? When everything is said and done… when the final sword is sheathed…" _

A trooper were being punched repeatedly until his stomach was deformed and with one final punch from Ka-chan, she sent him flying through a wall.

"_When all the destruction and all the sacrifice that had been made… when all is dust… what will we be left? What the hell are we fighting for then?"_

**000000**

"Zala… this war must end. I don't care who'll win. Zaft, Alliance… it doesn't matter anymore. Insanity will took over… and then all they care about… will be death." Andras coughed several times and realized his time is near.

Athrun realized there's nothing more he can do.

"One last thing… call it a favor… shameless as it may…" Andras' breathing get heavy. "My son… my son is still alive. Djibrill told me… he's serving the Alliance now. He's out there… somewhere…"

"Then you have to live! Find your son! Let him see his father's face even just once!"

"Too late… too late for that, kid." Andras grinned. "I'm… in charge… of this base… I will go down with it. Just tell my son… his father died… with pride and happiness."

Athrun closed his eyes for a moment, and then he made a promise. "I will find your son. I will tell him how his father had lived."

Andras gave out one last smile… and he breathed his last.

Athrun couldn't hold back his tears and rage. He gritted his teeth until blood snaps out of his lips.

**000000**

Athrun once again found himself in that gearful of space. Athrun looked at this surroundings and suddenly he came to understand what this place is. This is his mind. The physical personification of what his mental state was like. It's a mind of metal and clockwork. Precise. Controlled. And monotone. There's no room for error here… but at the same time, it's also has no room to expand. It's… constrained. Just like those gears, kept spinning in its place on and on. And now that he thinks of it… this room fit him perfectly. So constrained over orderly world. So constrained over plans and making sure everything goes as scheduled. No room for change.

Ka-chan was right. How can he be that naïve? He created those things, and he thought everything will always be under his control. All his plans, all his strategies… and he thinks everything will always fall neatly into place.

Up there, Kokuyou gazed down at Athrun.

"King…"

Suddenly, Athrun and the Obsidian King found themselves standing on a level ground, seeing eye to eye.

"I'm gonna stop being human for a while." Athrun's bloodshot green eyes shone beneath the shadows of his darkened wrathful face.

**000000**

Inside, Athrun roared in anguish and then, he began eating. In fury, he ate. In rage, he ate. In wrath and rave, he ate. Ate and ate and ate. In sorrow, in incomprehensible anger, in unquenchable bloodthirst and near madness he ate and ate. All he care of, all he can think of, is replenishing his strength and then make those sons of bitches pay. That's all there is. That's all he want. There's no calculation. There's no plan. There's no tactic. Just kill the fuck out of them all, let the Gods sort them out!

One last bite… and he's ready.

Outside, Ka-chan is practically fighting atop a pile of dead and smashed troopers. Her fists had been covered in blood, and God knows how many times their bullets had managed to strike home, but, as far as she can tell, none of them were fatal. She must've downed at least 200 of them. And she still got a lot more coming! "COME ON YOU SONS OF BITCHES! I STILL GOT A LOT MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM YOU FUCKERS!"

Teeth turned to fangs.

However, by that time, the troopers had just finished their preparation: they brought artillery into play! Ka-chan stopped for one full second to register a Gottfried cannon was being aimed at her and she stopped boasting for a moment. "Ah…" The cannon fired, sending a shell straight to her heart. Her hand moved, and she managed to catch the shell millimeters away from her heart. The Troopers jaw dropped when they saw a 17 year old girl caught the cannonshell like a basket ball. Ka-chan tossed the shell several times and then threw them back with speed, smashing through stuffs in a blur.

150 Km away from the island, the shell finally exploded after it blew through holes over 2 mountains that happened to be in its way.

Despite all that mass destruction, Ka-chan missed. The troopers were unharmed. Just scared shitless. "Oops."

Nails to claws.

And then… all the sudden, the ground rumbled. The troopers paused and looked around. Wondering what now.

Skin to scales.

The rumbling got louder and louder… and then, suddenly, everyone notice the ground cracked. And the crack is heading fast towards the troopers.

Human… into BEAST.

In an instant, the ground where the troopers were standing was engulfed in massive burst of liquid green mass. Those who were at the center of the burst didn't have time to scream as they vanished without a trace, leaving nothing but… goo. Those who get the fumes were screaming to their gods as they saw their flesh melted and fell off their also melting bones. Even the Cannon also melted into a puddle!

A monstrous roar of the unseen monstrosity coming from the suddenly appearing fissure drowned all their screams of pain and help. A second dose of this acidic burst followed and the half melted troopers were spared out of their misery into lifeless mounds of melted flesh.

Ka-chan couldn't move. Her mouth was opened aghast at the spectacle unfolding before her eyes. And then, as the fissure worsened, she saw the creature responsible of that brutality rose up from the hole, and after giving her but a single glance of his venomous green emerald monster eye, Ka-chan understood, and the monster that was Athrun Zala slither out of her view, roaring, no doubt visiting his unleashed horror to everything that gets in his way… that will be tantamount to this entire island fortress, she wager.

"Oh my God… He really **was **at his weakest…"

Ka-chan quickly get a grip of herself and returned to the task at hand. She turned around towards the door of the pantry and ripped it open, revealing a scared shitless Yoon Sefan, the now dead Head Warden… and a gigantic hole, steaming hot green, no doubt melted by that monster's acid.

"He's a… he's a… he's a…" Yoon was as catatonic as she ever gonna get.

"I know." Ka-chan nodded. "He's ANGRY."

The remaining troopers all over the island screamed and shouted for mercy that will never come from the horror that was trashing at their backyard at the moment. The monster has no mercy, and truly nightmare incarnate. He ripped their bodies with a single jaw snap, crushed dozens of them to a bloody pulp with each stomp, tore their bodies to shreds with a single tail swipe, pulverized them to oblivion even as he simply charged forward with his massive girth, crushing everything in his path. They fired some ship sinking cannons and battalion destroying rockets at him, but they might just as well throwing pebbles at his being. They tried to barricade the door with bracers big enough to stop a rampaging bull dead, but the door was melted through within seconds and the monster just smash through them like they were wet tissue. Entire battalions were melted wholesale when they were engulfed of the glowing acid burst.

It wasn't hard for Ka-chan and Yoon to keep track of the beast: just follow the destruction and the screams.

As Athrun climbed through floor after floor, the beast he had become continue to gnaw at his rationality, but the man kept his mental faculty. He remained sane, and painfully aware of what needs to be done. But there's no plan. No tactic. No genius or any strategy in his rampage. This is but the sheer brutality of an animal, this primordial brute force… THIS IS his bloodline limit! Finally, the monster burst through the surface of the island and rampaged. The upper portion of the Alliance secret installation had yet to be fully emptied and still half intact. It appears the volcano had yet to finish doing the job. But Athrun decided to might just as well be done with it. Within seconds, the entire base was either: melted, flattened to the ground, or just being brutally destroyed… whatever the case, the base is officially off the map. And then he caught sight of the pair of burly torturers, near the harbor… and all Hell breaks loose. What reason and rationality Athrun had been preserving was lost in a torrent of animalistic fury and the monster that was once Athrun Zala completely took over as he massacred and broke everything he laid his monstrous green eyes upon. The two Aides screamed in panic as they grabbed their guns and unload futile shots at the incoming monster. The Monster suck it up and seconds later, the two traitors came face to face with the said monster.

"Oh my god…"

"We're dead… so very, very dead!"

'**You got that right!'** Athrun roared and was about to end their miserable existence when a yell came along.

"ZALA!"

Athrun's rationality suddenly returned and he turned around to see who it was. It was Ka-chan and Yoon, carrying Andras' body. What's more… the mountain began to rumble again. The lava had finally remelted all the frozen magma down below and now the process of destruction had reached the critical stage. The ground cracked, lava spurt out and gas burst allover the place. It will happen any moment now. Suddenly, Mt. Danan erupted and belched black cloud to the sky, and the sky darkened as it began to rain ash.

Athrun saw all this and then he looked down at the 2 girls, looking up at his now towering gigantic figure. **IT WON'T BE LONG NOW.** His distorted voice boomed. **THE MOUNTAIN WILL EXPLODE. NOTHING CAN STOP IT.**

"What… what should we do?"

Athrun swished his head towards the scared shitless aides. **WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SHIPS!?**

"He took'em! That little brat!"

"Djibrill's boy!"

**DJIBRILL'S SON…? **Athrun growled. Come to think of it, he didn't see him anywhere ever since the Core Sphere demonstration. At any rate, they've all been left to die.

"Zala? What now?"

Athrun frowned his monstrous slited eyes in deep thought, then he come up with an idea. It'll be his riskiest and by far craziest plan to date. **COME! **Athrun, still in his beast form swooped up Ka-chan and Yoon, after he told them to gently placed Andras on the ground with crossed arms. A leader will be entombed inside his beloved base. Athrun covered the two girls with his massive girth, creating a thick wall of flesh, cocooning the two. Even better, Kokuyou's shell seep out and covered his scaly skin with carapaces of extra armor.

"H… Hey! W… What about us!?" The two Aides gulped.

**I WON'T KILL YOU, IN HONOR OF SERGEANT ANDRAS. **Athrun stated. **BUT I DON'T HAVE TO SAVE YOU. **And that was his final word before his head slink back into protective cover.

The tremor of Mt. Danan reached its peak, and finally, after being delayed twice by Athrun, it inevitably explodes at full force.

The first that came, was the blinding light that envelop everything. It was a massive titanic explosion. The likes of which the world had never seen before and never seen again. A gigantic blast of fire that scorched the very heaven itself. The sky was charred ash black. And then following shortly are the noise. A noise so loud it rattles both heaven and earth and can been heard from thousands of miles away. Tsunami taller than mountains rippled all over the ocean with the doomed island at the center. And finally, as the sky darkens, magma rocks the size of small houses fell all over the place. And this continued for several hours…

All traces of the island of Krakatau, and whatever work that has been done inside it, were lost beneath the abyss of ocean forever…

**0000000000000**

2 days had passed since then, and the sky still rains ash.

Jakarta was on the northern part of Java. Despite initial concern, it suffered little damage. The other part of Java was another story entirely. Many towns on the shorelines directly facing the Sunda Strait were wiped out, and very few survivors can be found. Still, a knight task force was still assembled too find them and give aid in any way possible.

"Kamu bisa dengar apa yang saya katakan?" (Can you hear what I'm saying?)

"Kamu bilang apa? Saya tidak bisa dengar apa-apa sejak Allah teriak di telinga saya waktu itu!" (What did you say? I can't hear anything since Allah yelled at my ears that time!) So the deaf local replied.

The Water Knight shook his head in sympathy for the said local. "Ceritanya sama. Gendang telinganya robek." (Same story. His eardrum's torn.) He spun his finger around his ears to make his point to the listening medic. "Suara itu luar biasa kencang. Padahal kita ada di Jakarta dan kita masih bisa mendengarnya." (That was an extraordinarily loud noise. We're in Jakarta and we can still hear it.)

Just then, a Knight came with a peculiar report. "Pak! Sebaiknya anda ikut saya. Kami barusan menemukan sesuatu yang aneh." (Sir! You better come with me. We just found something weird.)

"Apa yang kamu temukan nak?" (What did you find, boy?) The Water Knight followed the young Knight to the scene.

"Kami rasa… dilihat dari alur tanahnya… benda ini berasal dari pulau tersebut." (We think, based on the carvings on the ground… it came from the island.) The Knight explained as he led the way.

"Pulau… maksudmu pulau apa?" (The island… what island?)

"Pulau Krakatau pak." (The Krakatau Island sir.) The Knight finished his explanation by pointing at the object.

The Water Knight blinked in disbelief. It was ball. A charred ash black and smoking ball, half sunk on a crater made of glassed sand. The ball looked like it had crash landed, carving the ground in the process. Looking at the direction of the crashsite, the Water Knight realized his subordinate was right. That ball was launched from the Krakatau Island. "Mungkin cuma magma beku atau potongan tanah dari Krakatau. Pulau itu meledak kan?" (It could be some frozen magma or pieces of Krakatau itself. That island exploded, didn't it?)

"Pertama kami pikir juga begitu pak. Tapi… kami… ada mencolok-colok benda itu… dan itu… itu _daging_ pak." (At first we thought so too. But… we… poked it… and it's… it's _flesh_, sir.)

"_DAGING_!?" (_FLESH!?_) The Water Knight glared at the knight in disbelief.

"Segosong arang… tapi itu daging pak. Satu. Bongkah. Daging. Yang. Sangat. Besar!" (As burnt as charcoal… but that's flesh sir. One. Really. Big. Ball. Of. Flesh!)

The knights approached the charred black ball of flesh. The water knight in particular, cautiously closed his distance to the said ball, until finally he can touch the ball, taping it several times. Realizing it was quite cool, he dared himself to close his head to the ball, and then, call it instinct, he pressed his ear on the ball. And then he heard noises. "Astaga naga… ada sesuatu di dalamnya! Potong bolanya. Tapi hati-hati!" (Bloody hell… there's something in it! Cut the ball open! But be careful!)

A Bladebane unsheathe his great sword, paused for a moment to prepare himself, and then, taking a deep breath, he lunged himself forward, preparing to cut the ball-

-until a fist punched the ball from the inside, sending a huge chunk of the flesh ball with the force of a cannonball straight into the said Bladebane's balls. (pun intended)

"OOOOOOOHHHHH!" The Bladebane was stopped on his tracks and grabbed hold of his winky, rolling on the ground screaming something about "Impoten", "Kebiri", and "Tak mungkin punya anak lagi"

"FINALLY! FRESH AIR! AAARGH!" Ka-chan screamed as she finally managed to break free. And then, she desperately began breaking other pieces of the said ball, creating a larger hole. And then at last, she crawled out of the ball, a few shades darker. Following, Yoon also walked out. But then she went back in and tried to pull something, or someone out. Ka-chan quickly turned around and helped Yoon. That someone turned out to be a stark naked and completely atrophied Athrun Zala.

The Knights were completely shocked and terrified as they've never seen anything like this. Well, how often you ran into a charred ball of flesh filled with people? Some of the Knights pulled out their swords. Ka-chan felt the hostility and assumed combat mode.

"Siapa kamu?" (Who are you?)

"Kamu in apa?" (What are you?)

Regrettably, Ka-chan didn't understand a single thing they say. "What? Foreign tongue?"

Luckily, the veteran Water knight understood. "Excuse me… but could you please identify yourself?"

Ka-chan looked at the water knight and she recognized the battle attire of the Zaft knights. "You guys are Zafties?"

'Zafties?' all knights looked at each other. The Water Knight merely nodded. "Yes. We are Zaft Knights."

"Oh, good." Ka-chan pointed at the stark naked Athrun. "He's one of you."

They all looked at the stark naked man and twitched in understandable disbelief.

**0000000000000**

**0000000000000**

Epilogue:

Luckily, the Veteran Water Knight was an understanding man. He gave them plenty of food as he listened to Ka-chan and Yoon taking turns to explain their hard-to-believe story. And then Athrun finally came to and he too began explaining. By that point it was even simpler to take in.

"I can't believe it… An Alliance weapon manufacturing facility, right at our door!" The Water Knight grunted angrily. "Shit! Our scouts had really messed up. When I find them I'm gonna beat the shit out of their incompetent asses!"

"Relax. That base is no more. Mt. Danan had made sure of that." Athrun, wearing a rucksack cloak, pointed at the direction of the now inexistent Krakatau islands.

"Yeah. Them… and about 20-30,000 lives that lived on the shorelines…" The listeners gasped at such large number of casualties.

"It was a freak of nature, commander. There's nothing you can do. Plus, only nutcase and numskulls would build an underground fortress next to an active volcano."

"Yeah. I figured the Alliance was filled with those kinds of people. But thanks to those idiots testing weapons at the core of the volcano, things had worsened to such degree!" The Water Knight sighed. Then he looked around and realized he needed to get back on his job. His men had discovered more survivors. "Well, in the name of the Empire, I thank you for bringing down that infernal base. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to supervise my men for a while. I'll be back soon." The Water Knight saluted Athrun, who returned the salute, and then went on his way, leaving Athrun, Yoon, and Ka-chan to discuss their recent adventure. Ka-chan glared angrily at Athrun.

"What?"

"Using yourself as a meat shield to cover us!? Are you nuts? Even if your scales are covered in super strong super weapon alloy, if even you keep regenerating even as the volcano burnt out your outsides when it explodes… you could've been killed!"

"Hey it worked didn't it?" Athrun grinned weakly.

"That's not the point! We were trapped for 2 days… 2 FREAKIN days inside that cocoon. No light, and I almost thought no air… I had to punch that cocoon many times to break out… and you… you… you told me to eat your… orgh… Thanks to that, we're so disgusted we starved for 2 freakin days!"

Athrun bent down. "I'm sorry. I really couldn't think of any other way for us to survive that."

"You're crazy!"

"Almost as crazy as you?" Athrun smirked at Ka-chan.

Ka-chan glared angrily at athrun's smiling face, but in the end, she too relented and smiled. And they laughed. Yoon looked at the two and decided to stay quiet for now, not wanting to ruin the mood.

But then, the moment was spoiled when they began hearing knights screaming, pointing at the ocean. The trio also looked at the ocean, and then all the sudden, out of nowhere, one by one, enormous 6 ironclad Submarine Battleships rose up from the ocean. All of them bear the green Kusanagi chapter, Orb's Naval fleet.

"ORB!? Ngapain mereka di sini?" (Orb? What the hell are they doing here?)

And then, menacingly enough, the Marine Samurais of the Kusanagi fleet suddenly appeared all over the surface of every ship.

"W… What the hell!? They're not thinking of bombarding this place are they!?" Athrun panicked. He can guess why they come. They must've come for both Yoon and Ka-chan. But then he remembered what Ka-chan said about Orb's ruthless no leaks policy: they'll kill everyone they suspected of having in contact with Yoon, no matter how slight. But… there are plenty innocent civilian around here… they can't be seriously considering of shooting them all down… will they?

"Samurai-samurai brengsek itu mau berantem apa!?" (Are those shitty Samurais wanna pick a fight or something!?)

"SIAPKAN SENJATA!" (TO ARMS!)

Upon seeing the knights on the beach readied their weapons, the Marine Samurais of Orb's Green Kusanagi chapter also prepared to respond. They pulled out their twin katanas, connected it end on end, and then, holding them as one would hold onto a bow, they plucked something from both the top and bottom tips of their blades, and then connected them together at the center, creating the bowstring. Suddenly, the blades of their bows glowed green, and the string was also engulfed in green light. And then, their hand moved and pulled the string, as they did, green silhouette of an arrow made out of pure chakra emerged. The surfaces of the Orb Ships were dotted with such green lights, a sign that every samurai aboard the ship is ready to unleash a hailstorm of green death.

Athrun gaped and realized the situation is about to escalate a hell lot worse-

"Suiton Taijutsu…"

Athrun looked at Ka-chan, who's preparing to do something with her right leg.

"WAVE DIVIDER KICK!" And by that, she swung her leg…

Everyone, and by that it means everyone: Athrun, Zaft knights, Orb samurai, every fish, every plankton, every passerby birds, mother nature, holy father in heaven (including the writer and hopefully every reader out there) had their eyes popped out in shock.

…as the kick literally SPLIT the ocean to two for miles around, momentarily revealing all its aquatic life at the ocean bottom.

Needless to say the split ocean threw the disciplined Orb samurai army into complete chaos in an instant. The ocean was split right in the middle of the Orb fleet, dividing them. Once the split ocean returned back to normal and the samurai army regained their bearings, Ka-chan roared. "OI! YOU BUNCH OF SHIT FOR BRAINS FUCKTARDS OVER THERE! WHAT IN THE NAME OF SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU TRYING TO DO YOU NINCOMPOOPS!?"

Not even the sound of roaring waves can even compare to the volume of Ka-chan's screams. In fact, Athrun could've sworn that the force of her screams actually generated some waves on the ocean.

The Green samurais looked at each other in total confusion. "I'M WARNING YOU! IF YOU FIRE EVEN ONE BULLET, NO, EVEN A SINGLE ARROW HERE, I'M GONNA CATCH IT AND TOSS IT BACK RIGHT UP YOUR FAT ASSES, THEN I'M GONNA GET THERE AND **SHITKICK YOU ALL PROPER TO THE WHOLE NEW WORLD OF HURT!**" Her last scream was so loud; it actually created another ripple of shockwave that shook the ironclad ships. Some of the Samurais… Orb's infamous super soldiers, the destroyers of nations… completely scared shitless, they scurry back and hide behind any object they can find. Be it the roping or another samurai. Some actually, not willfully, jumped to the arms of the other samurai in horror at that last scream.

Seeing that the Samurais had learned their lesson, Ka-chan yelled again. "NOW GET SOME SHIP HERE! WE NEED A PICKUP!" Ka-chan stopped for a moment and think things through. "ON SECOND THOUGHT… BRING OUT EVERY LIFEBOAT YOU CAN SPARE! WE GOT A LOT OF WOUNDED AND REFUGEES OUT HERE!"

To the wonder and awe of everyone, that demand was fulfilled within seconds. Lifeboats were brought down with some Samurais on it. Ka-chan smiled in satisfaction and then she turned, with a kind smile of the Goddess on her lips, to the jaw dropped Water Knight. "Those Samurais will help you find more survivors. We'll let you take your men back… but… for these poor fellows…" Ka-chan pointed at the poor deaf man. "In Orb, we have a medical facility that can heal torn eardrums. Perhaps you can entrust those people to us? We will return them to you if they wish to."

The Water Knight suddenly found his tongue again. "Tentu saja… ulp… of course… uhh… terima kasih… umm… thank you. We really appreciate that."

All Zaft Knights in vicinity looked in awestruck at the girl who just shouted an army of Super Soldiers to submission. Athrun was no exception. "Ka-chan… who in the world are you?"

Ka-chan chuckled. "Sorry. Well I guess you can say… I had some… authority over the samurais. They've all learned better not to fuck with me."

"There's gotta be more than that!" Athrun balked incredulously.

"Well, it's a secret. If I tell you, I have to kill you." Ka-chan winked cutely.

Athrun blushed to his ears in an instant and was left completely thunderstruck.

In fact, he probably would've remained that way if Yoon didn't break the awkwardness by reminding everyone of a certain important detail. "Anooo…"

"Yeah?"

Yoon timidly brought out the last remaining Core Sphere. Ka-chan and Athrun blinked. They've almost forgotten all about it. The three quickly huddled together, entering into an intense discussion. "So… in the end we still haven't figured out which sphere was this, right?" Ka-chan started.

"It would be good if one of the two that went down with the tower was the sabotaged one…" Athrun rubbed the said Core Sphere gently.

"What about the other two, Zala? I mean, one was perfect, the other one…"

"-was unstable. The control panel was destroyed before I could stop the loading process… as the result, I think it has power, but it's unstable, but usable. However, there's also one of three chances that this is the sabotaged one."

"Is there no other way to see which is which?"

"One must be able to see the flaw on the welding… and only my friend can do that. And he's not an option." It is in times like this Athrun sorely missed Kira's incredible detail observation skills. "Otherwise, you'll never know until you use it."

"And by that time it might blew up in our faces…" Ka-chan gulped.

"What should we do then?" Yoon looked at the frowning Athrun.

Athrun thought long and hard, and then, he finally made a decision. "Could somebody give me a whole bunch of papers and pen?"

Moments later, a whole set of papers and a bottle of ink was made ready, along with a quill. Athrun took the quill and draw a transmutation circle at the top page of the paper. He clapped his hand, placed one hand on the papers, and then grabbed the ink bottle and just poured it. At the same time, Athrun began transmuting, and the ink flowed into the papers and formed writings… blueprints. 5 minutes later, Athrun had already turned the paper into a notebook and he handed it to Ka-chan. Ka-chan opened the notebook. Inside are mostly gibberish, but Yoon, a fellow engineer and having helped Athrun knew right away what it was.

"Zala-san… isn't this…?"

"Yes. The **complete** blueprint and technical knowhow on how to create another Core Sphere, including the chemical formula needed for its content. A thesis… to append on the previous thesis I gave to Morgenroete in Berlin. Everything was in my head, and I never wrote it down… until now." Athrun smiled kindly at Ka-chan and Yoon. "Give it to Erica Simmons. And you can take that Core Sphere as well. Use that as proof that it worked. It's not theoretical anymore. Tell them everything. Its power, its horror. That is… if you decide to."

"Me?" Ka-chan blinked as she pointed at herself.

"Yes. You've seen firsthand of its power. Decide for yourself if your country is ready for it. If you feel they're not ready… do whatever you like with that note. Destroy it. Burn it. And for that sphere… I suggest you toss that to the farthest volcano you can think off."

"But this is your life's work. This is everything you've worked for since you were 8 years old!"

"And I'm entrusting it… to you." Athrun clapped her hand on Ka-chan shoulders. "Your father was right about you. You are an idiot. First class idiot. But perhaps… it took an idiot like that to see right and wrong in a clear black and white. I can't do it. Because I can't help to always see the gray inbetween the black and white. That's why I trust this to you. Any moment you see something wrong… Don't hesitate to act on your conscious. Just like what you just did today." Athrun smiled.

And Ka-chan returned the smile. Just then, a lifeboat arrived at the shores and the Marine Samurai timidly waited at the boat, daring not to descend yet. But Ka-chan nodded to Yoon and she handed the notebook to Yoon. "Yoon get aboard, we're taking you home! AND IF ANY OF YOU FUKCTARDS HURT EVEN ONE STRAND OF HER HAIR, YA'LL GONNA BE SORRY!" And the samurais once again cowered in fear beneath stuffs.

Athrun chuckled. Ka-chan also chuckled and then she started running towards the boat. But halfway there, she remembered one last thing. "By the way… I just realized…" Ka-chan turned around. "I never get to hear your full name."

Athrun chuckled. "I never get to hear yours either."

Ka-chan smiled sweetly. "It's **Cagalli**."

Cagalli. So, Ka-chan. Athrun chuckled, finally understanding her peculiar nickname. "Athrun Zala."

"Athrun. I hope we'll see each other again! Bye, bye! Athrun!" Cagalli waved her hand happily.

"Yeah. I hope so too." Athrun waved his hand as well.

And then, the lifeboat set sail as soon as Cagalli went on board and went into one of the battleship. Other lifeboats, carrying other victims of the Krakatau eruption also went into other battleships and they set sail en-masse.

As it happened, the veteran Water Knight who overheard Athrun's name approached him slowly.

"So… you're Athrun Zala? THE Athrun Zala?" The veteran Water Knight looked at Athrun, who still longingly stare at the quickly disappearing submerging battleships which carried the unforgettable blond haired girl.

"Let me guess… you have an arrest warrant for me?"

The Water knight gulped and reluctantly nodded.

"Relax, I'm not going to resist, feel free to arrest me. Maybe contact Lord Klueze and so he can pick me up and put me in jail proper. But before that…"

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat? I'm hungry."

"You're a zoan aren't you? How long they've kept you without food?"

"We've fasted for 5 days."

"Oh… crap…" There goes their weeks' worth of ration…

Meanwhile, the entire Zaft Knight task force was still stuck in that dumbstruck mode…

"Wow. Tendangan yang hebat…" (Wow. That is some kick…)

It was something they can never forget, one heck of a story for their children…

"Wow. Tenggorokan yang hebat…" (Wow. That is some throat…)

And their dumbstruck mode swiftly turned to lovestruck mode.

"Wow. Cewek yang hebat…" (Wow. That is some girl…)

"Mungkin kita harus memanggil cewek itu Kakak! (Maybe we should call her Nee-chan! No! Onee-sama!)

"SETUJUU! KAKAAAAK…! (AGREE! ONEE-SAMA!)" The still lovestruck knights called out to the horizon…

"KALIAN ORANG-ORANG GEBLEK KEMBALI KERJA SANA! (YOU IDIOTS GET BACK TO WORK!)"

And thus the legend of the screaming golden haired Goddess that brought down a whole army of super soldiers began…

One last minor detail…

After leaving the Sunda Strait, the Orb Fleet made a transit in Philippine harbor for some food and supplies. And…

"YOON! YOON! WHERE ARE YOU!?" the panicking Cagalli looked left and right searching for her Korean friend. The Marine Samurais, under the threat of eternal suffering and impotency from Cagalli also looked everywhere. But in the end, after giving Yoon's description to the harbor guard, the answer was:

"If you're talking about that absent minded looking Korean girl, yeah I saw her. She was there staring at a cat, but a dog showed up and all hell breaks loose." The harbor guard pointed at the chaotic situation at the harbor where bags were scattered everywhere, tickets littered the ground, decoration plants turned over, man hanging by the tree, wait, what!?

"Okay… so where is she?"

"Last I look, she ran into the ship's cargo hold, and then the ship left."

"The ship left… with her on board!?" The more Cagalli heard this, the more panicked she became. "What ship was that and where is it headed?"

"Umm… let me check…" The Harbor Guard checked the travel itinerary. "That was… for an Alliance base… in Shanghai, China."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?"

In the cargo hold of the alliance ship…

Yoon just realized she got on a wrong ship… again…

"Ka-chaaaan!"

**0000000000000**

**0000000000000**

**0000000000000**

And there you have it.

By the way, just a little explanation:

The event that happened in this arc is directly inspired by a real world event that happened in my home country of Indonesia. On 27th August 1883, Mount Danan, one of the Volcanoes in the Krakatau Island exploded with the force equivalent to 13,000 Hiroshima Nuclear bomb, instantly sinking 2/3rd of the entire island to the ocean. What's more, it produced the loudest noise in history. So loud that it can even be heard 3000 miles away and the effect of the explosion can be seen even on the surface of the planet. It was deemed the worst volcano disaster that had ever happened, killing over 30,000 people.

Lastly, seeing I'm Indonesian, I should at least make sure my own language had to show up even if just as a cameo…


	36. The Princess of Chaos and Peace

Kira is Kage

Lacus is Hikari

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

**000000000000**

**Aboard the Merchant ship heading back to Archangel…**

Now, Gino was bound and chained in the brig. Intially, he continued to struggle and tried to break free, but alas, his captors had been well informed of his bloodline limit, and now they've respond to it appropriately by taking extra care on the amount of food that went into his cell. Now he's so weak that not only he can't transform, he can't even break free from these chains. That and the shock of the revelation of Kage's true allegiance were almost too much for his sanity to handle.

His cell was placed right next to Lacus' sealed room. Due to the room being sealed, her miasma won't seep through the entire ship. There's a small glass window in between the room, both sides can look at each other easily.

"HOW COULD HE DO THIS?" Gino gritted his teeth. And to think, he actually looked up to Shadow, Kage… whatever… And now… he never felt so betrayed… "HOW COULD HE BE ON THEIR SIDE!? HE BETRAYED HIS OWN PEOPLE!"

Gino gasped in horror and bent his head down. He looked right next to him and saw the princess sitting calmly, even humming a song by herself while playing with ms. Pink on her lap. She was completely relaxed, not a trace of fear or anger, even after Kage revealed who he really is.

"My lady… how can you be so calm? Why aren't you shocked?"

Lacus blinked calmly at Gino and gave a sad smile. "…because I already knew."

"Eh?"

"I already knew who and what he is… from the very beginning, quite in fact." Lacus chuckled.

"You mean you knew that he was blacklist and he…"

"No, no, no. What I meant is, Kage nickname really do suit him than shadow more! What's with he's a Japanese and all that-" Lacus replied cheerfully.

BOINK!

Gino's head fell down to the ground. How can she still talk about this sort of thing in times like this!? "anoo… Lacus-sama… you do realize our situation right?"

"Daijobu! I'm sure we'll be okay!" Lacus smiled brightly. "Kage will definitely help us!"

Gino gasped upon seeing Lacus cheerful smile. Not a trace of fear in there. "How can you trust him even after all that!? He killed Goud Veia! He… He…"

"He saved us, and get us this far, didn't he?" Lacus took a deep breath and exhaled, releasing particles of her virus into the air, contaminating the room. Lacus knew this even without having the need to see what she's done. "As for the matter of Lord Veia, he already told me about it beforehand, in private. I suppose I should've realized by then he would've been a high ranking officer of the Alliance." Lacus faced Gino and clapped her hands together as she bowed down, apologizing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I should've told you beforehand!"

"No, well, it's okay." Gino flabbergasted upon seeing the fact the princess is apologizing to him instead. Lacus really had a way of throwing people off with that attitude of hers.

"For now, I think we should just behave and be a good boy and girl! If we do that, everything will be A-okay! Okay?"

Gino sweat dropped. 'Why are you acting like we're guests inside someone else's house…?'

Seeing Gino had calmed down a bit, Lacus returned to playing with ms. Pink. But in her mind, she also wondered on what that brown haired shinobi is doing now.

**Meanwhile, up above…**

Kira had done debriefing Mwu and Sai as to what transpire in the week of his time in Junius. Naturally, Kira skipped several sensitive parts, such as Lacus' abortive suicide attempts, the fact he met his foster father, the truth about the pilgrimage, the true power of his bloodline limit… but Kira liberally told them about his findings about the Order of Blue Cosmos and the Genmas… and he couldn't hide the fact that he was immune to Genma infection.

"Well, I don't know what sort of mischief Heaven played on you… having such a convenient feature inside you… but… I suggest you keep that to yourself. If the Alliance… no, if the Order of Blue Cosmos as you say still exist and fully active that they dared to send warlocks into that place… they won't be happy to know there's an Advanced in this world that is a perfect counter to the Genmas." Putting aside his student's affinity on killing genma, Mwu was clearly displeased with how reckless Kira fights, compounded with the revelation of Shiki's dark form. But as for the subject as to how Kira ended up saving an Exorcists and the daughter of such a hotshot politician… Mwu's thought on that… "Well, I guess if I'm in your position I would've done the same… but this is troublesome."

"You know her?"

"Well we've been told about her. And in a good and bad way." Mwu sighed. "The good part being that their family had always tried hard to push for peace summit. Siegel Clyne, being one of the members of Zaft high council, had always pushed for peace between Advanced and Naturals."

"Hoo…" Needless to say Sai was particularly pleased.

"The bad part is that he wasn't really successful with it."

"Oww…" The said listener bent his head down in slight disappointment.

"In recent times, her daughters had been taking over as of late." Mwu jerked his thumb to the direction of the holding cells where Lacus resides. "The renewed peace effort has been spearheaded by the princess here. Several times she requested meetings with the Alliance's Five… and her sister, the warrior type, is always by her side protecting her. And she's doing a pretty good job at it. So good in fact, she gained a nickname of her own: the Banshee Knight Lamia."

'Banshee Knight huh? Fitting…' Kira remembered all too well his experience of nearly being 'screamed' to death by Lacus' overprotective twin.

Sai understood immediately. "So protecting her from kidnapping and assassination right?"

"Yeah. The cruel joke is, the assassination doesn't always come from our side."

"EH!?"

"There are those radicals even in the Crimson Emperor's court… the guys who wants war to go on." Kira muttered darkly. "Some guys who were so caught up in the idea of revenge and other various reasons to win this war through military force that the idea of a peaceful solution is out of the question. For those sort of guys, compromise and negotiation was out of the question."

"What… how can that be?" Sai balked. "Why would anyone want this war to continue?"

"Sai, suppose your family was killed by someone." Mwu suddenly gave a blatant example. "Can you ever forgive that someone even when eventually he sobered up and ask for forgiveness? Or… if you want to take your revenge on that guy, but you were unable to do so because your side and that side is at peace? Can you let it go?"

"I…!" Sai gasped.

Kira merely sighed and looked to the ocean. Mwu continued. "That's the problem see? There are just too many things that had happened in this war. Too many atrocities had been committed. Too many grudges, too many anger and hatred… you can't wash all that away with some kiss and make up. There are also some of the Advanced people who thinks that to make peace with us Naturals is also an insult to their pride."

But Kira wasn't listening anymore up until the part when Mwu told him how the assassination doesn't come from only the Alliance side. 'Family of sinners… then there's her miasma… and now this. How many assassination attempts she endured up until now? How many times her food may have been poisoned? Could it be that the reason she wanted to become medic nin was so that she could protect her family from all that? And then in the process it grew worse into the current situation and…'

"What do you think Kira?"

"Hng? What?" Kira blinked several times. Sai and Mwu were staring at him as if they were waiting for something. "Sorry, come again?"

Mwu blinked and he repeated. "Umm, we were just discussing what to do with this situation and I had a suggestion."

"Yes?"

"Well, we take her to Archangel."

"WHAT?" Sai gasped.

But Kira rubbed his chin in deep thought, considering it. "I agree. But we can't let her stay there for too long either. We're the Alliance, we're the enemies of her people, we are the worst kinds of people she could ever meet! She's like a cattle walking to slaughterhouse."

"And there's that miasma Kira told us about! I don't think that chilling room can keep it under wraps for long!" Sai added.

"And on that note it'll be like a butcher to a poultry! There's my men, and there are civilians too! We don't have a specialized isolated room to keep her around!"

"I don't think it's going to be that easy, kid. I'm not enjoying this situation anymore than you do. But we really don't have much choice on the matter." Mwu explained and then added: "And you said, you guys managed to deal with that problem." Mwu pointed at Kira.

"It was… well, yeah… it was a suit. We created an insulation suit that she can wear. But it's not something that she can wear at all times…"

"Insulation suit huh? Well where is it?" Sai nodded.

"Umm…" Kira remembered what happened to those suits. It was all torn apart. And he remembered the one responsible for their destruction. "They were viciously destroyed." 'By me.'

"Then we'll just have to make her a new one." Mwu concluded.

"Can you make them?"

"Who, me? No way! But I happened to know someone who can." The Jounin Captain confidently grinned. "Plus, it's important. We have to bring her with us… but more importantly, no one can know who she really is."

"You mean… she had to be in disguise or something?" Sai began to see where this is going.

"Exactly. Of course, we have to tell a few people and to help us keep it a secret. The Shadowguards for instance." Mwu tapped Sai's temple. "And then Murrue as well…"

"And Natarle Fuku-taichou as well?" Sai added.

"NO! Anyone BUT Natarle." Mwu suddenly barked. He glared at Sai and Kira. "Seriously! Don't any of you breathe a word of who that girl is to Natarle. Knowing her, I'm afraid she'll just come up with ideas which neither you nor I would like! So no! We ABSOLUTELY must not tell her! UNDERSTAND?"

"Y… Yessir!" the bespectacled boy flabbergasted a bit. But Kira still frowned in concern.

"Something in your mind kid?" Mwu looked at the frowning kid.

"So we're gonna… give her mask to conceal her identity. Is this REALLY going to work?"

Mwu and Sai seem shocked upon hearing that question. They looked at each other, and they ceremoniously pointed their fingers at the one known most _successful_ example.

Seeing fingers pointed at him made Kira realized his own unique circumstances. In light of that, he realized he's licked. "Alright! Okay, okay. You win. But we definitely, DEFINITELY had to make returning her to her people a priority. Okay?"

"Naturally, naturally." Mwu grinned.

**Chapter 36:**

**The Princess of Chaos and Peace**

A little while after that, Kira, assuming his Kage mask once again, entered the holding rooms. Upon getting a glance of him, Gino growled in anger and struggled to break free. Alas, even with his zoan strength he cannot break free from the chains binding him. Lacus on the other hand, remain sitting calmly in her seat. In fact, when Kage arrived, Lacus showed her excitement.

Kage looked at the guards escorting him and motioned them to leave him alone with the 'prisoners'. They reluctantly complied, more because of Gino rampaging in their backs. Once everyone left, Kage took a chair and sit in front of the two holding rooms. "First, let me explain the situation. This ship is a Zaft merchant ships we've confiscated from some of your knights when they tried to attack us with it. I won't go into details, but at the moment, we make use of them quite often."

"Ara! What for?" Lacus asked.

"A lot of bad things." Kage replied calmly. "At the moment, we're heading to Archangel."

"The fortress Archangel? In Japan?" Gino gasped.

"JAPAN!?" Lacus' eyes began glimmering with happiness in an instant. "We're going to JAPAN!?"

"No." Kage shook his head, and the girl's mood gloomed drastically in an instant. "No we're not going to Japan. See… a lot of things had changed when you guys were trapped in Junius." Kage turned to Gino. "Archangel is no longer a fortress. It's a ship. A battleship. And it's currently home to over 2000 Alliance militia soldiers and roughly around 1000 refugee families. All of them were victims when their homes were attacked and burnt to the ground, by ZAFT knights." On this note, Kage's eyes gleamed viciously as he narrowed his eyes at Gino. The zoan knight was slightly unnerved by it.

"Oh dear…" Lacus gasped in sympathy.

"When the ship set sailed, due to circumstances we cannot abandon them, and we had no choice but to take them with us. Regrettably, we didn't have time to collect rations for all of us. As the result, we left with barely enough food for all of them. And that's why my friends and I went to Junius. We came there to take the food kept at the Bunkers. However, due to… circumstances… we had that little misadventure."

"I see…" Lacus poked her fingers at her cheek while nodding.

"In other words, you're tomb raiding!?" Gino growled again. Gone was the tone of respect and admiration he had for Shadow back in Junius.

But Lacus defended Kage. "Now, now, Gino! Given the circumstances, I think Kage-sama deserve some consideration-"

"No. He's right. We ARE tomb raiding." Kage confessed truthfully much to Lacus slight surprise and Gino's bewilderment. "But what would you choose: let starving people joined the ranks of the dead or fed them with food dead people no longer need?"

"…!" For a moment, Gino looked like he was about to blare in rage, but then he stopped midway and gone silent.

Kage sighed. "At the moment, this ship has been carrying the food back to Archangel. We set off with 6 ships. The other 5, I'm told, had left and returned back to the Archangel. Which means, because of me, this shipment of food is late for a week. And for that reason, this ship will head straight back to Archangel first, and then from there, we'll figure out a way to send you two back home." And now he's getting to the hard part. "Now, there's just a bit of a problem with that part."

"So we noticed." Gino grunted. They're heading towards an ALLIANCE Battleship! That's a big ass problem alright.

"Precisely because of that, before we go to Archangel, there will be some… arrangements involved. Arrangements to HIDE your identity." Kage explained and then pointed to Lacus. "The problem is you Princess. You're too famous. Even amongst your enemies. While I do understand you're famous in a good way… others don't think so. Therefore, for the sake of your own safety, we mustn't let anyone know who you are."

"Ara? Does that mean I have to stay in this room until you can find a way to send us home?"

"No… we may need this ship, and we certainly can't keep you locked in here forever. We're gonna have to put you on disguise." Kage concluded. "The same way we put you in that insulation suit."

"Arara! Could it be… you're going to give me another one of those Samurai style suit!?" Lacus' eyes were gleaming again with hope.

Kage chuckled. "I wouldn't bet on that. I don't think we have someone with skills of Lowe's caliber in our ship." Kage knows Murdoch was good… but he really don't think he was THAT good.

And Lacus pouted again. "Boo… That's because you keep DESTROYING my suits!"

"Ah, that's true…" Kira scratched his head in inconvenience. "But the circumstances… I really had no choice." Another sigh, and Kage turned to his next point of concern. "Gino, I need your help."

"WHAT? You dare ask my-"

"It's not for me. It's for the princess." Kage pointed at Lacus. "You are pretty much the only person within reachable distance whom I can fully entrust with her safety. But that means… you have to behave and be a good boy until it's over, and everything will be A-okay. Okay?"

"Be-Gkk! You-dh! I-hgb." Gino flabbergasted and cat got his tongue.

"See? What did I tell you?" Lacus chuckled in triumph.

"What did you tell him?" Kage looked awkwardly at Lacus.

"Tee-hee!"

**000000000000**

On the next day, the ship finally arrived at their destination.

"SHIP AHOY!" One of the scouts shouted when they saw a familiar dragon wing like sail of a Zaft merchant ship. Even more so when they're bear the flag of the Alliance. "IT'S ONE OF OURS! IT'S THE LAST ONE!"

"Who's on it?"

The Scout narrowed his eyes and looked its occupant: There's Mwu, there's one of the Shadowguard… and… "Oh. My. Lord… It's the CAPTAIN!"

And the whole ship went into an uproar.

"FUAahahahahaha!" Canard laughed as loud as he can be. "This guy just doesn't know how to fucking die, right! HAHAHAHA!" He particularly addressed his favorite footstool, the gasping Balsam.

"Is this him?" Mr. Bushido looked at Setsuna.

"His heart beats a mile a minute. He's alive and kicking alright." Setsuna had never heard a livelier sound of heartbeats.

"Not… possible…" Even the stone cold Sven was shocked.

"Asahina! You owe me… Pay up." Kamina grinned.

"That's it. I'm never gonna bet _against _our Captain's survival rate again." Asahina groaned as he handed Kamina his winning.

"Wow… okay… but… what's with that ridiculous look?" Karren noted the fact that instead of the usual all black clothing that their captain loved to wear; now he's wearing all white bandages, with blood smears on it. Fact is, they wouldn't know it was him if he didn't carry two things: his ever present Shiki, and his trusty green bird parching on his shoulder. 'Um? Wait… wasn't that more of his brother's (Kira) gig?'

Meanwhile, down there on the ship…

If Gino's jaw can get any lower, it will. "Oh… My… God…"

While Lacus… well being Lacus, she just went with a little "Wowie."

When Kage said the Archangel was a no longer a fortress but a battleship, what crossed Gino's mind was an average Alliance Battlecruiser named after the great fortress. Kage failed to mention that, even as a battleship, that thing is STILL a fortress!

The ship is at least 1.5 kilometer long and it is 10 stories tall, with 3 stories underwater. It has catamaran design with twin hulls and it's about 600 meters wide in-between hulls. Enough space for two battlecruisers to fit in there side by side… in fact there are TWO battlecruisers in there at the moment! And one more at the back that looked completely different with the others. 5 stolen Zaft Merchant ships can be seen docked around the outer side of the twin hulls, encircling the grand dreadnought, each enormous in size but they're still completely dwarfed by it. This makes the fact that the ship was so colossal all the more proponent.

As the merchant ship grew closer and closer, encircling the ship to find a place to dock, Gino get a brief but increasingly unnerving tour of the sheer grandiose of this monstrosity of a ship, including a full count of its ridiculous number of armament. It has rows of gun ports along the broadsides on each deck. And by his count, there are three decks, one row had roughly 12 baker dozen cannons, and each deck sport with just as many guns. Each Gun port looked like a balcony of a small house, except that instead of housing people, it houses the protruding Gottfried Cannon inside it. The upper superstructure of the giant ship looked like a small military base built on the flat surface deck of this behemoth of a ship, located and suspended at the center right in-between the two bows. The Ship has neither mast nor sail. It was clearly insufficient to propel a ship this big. In place, a gigantic paddler placed on the 2/3 portion of the ship were partially dipped underwater.

He can still see scaffolds and platforms here and there, filled with people hammering away at holes and parts that showed underframes and the like. He understood of course that it was a construction process. This thing, already as huge as it is, is not yet complete. God willing, it's not yet fully operational. Gino shuddered at the thought of how much destruction it can wreck when it was completed. But then as he approached the bow, what he saw next made all the grandeur of this imperfect behemoth looked like nothing.

Two huge white angel statues can be seen standing tall at the twin front prows of the battleship, one angel for each prow. The Angel had their hands clasped upward, shouldering… Gino gaped… a gargantuan cannon-no TWO of them in fact! Two angels, two cannons. The size of the cannon barrel's caliber implied the bullet would be the size of a small house. A single shot of one cannon could probably wipe out entire cities with one shot… and this thing has two as bow guns!? What's worse, as they neared the ship, they get a last, brief but mighty important detail of the ship's construction: it was metal. This thing is completely ironclad!

"Milady… have you ever seen anything like this?"

"Wow… humans can do anything if they put their minds to it!"

"Those naturals… this is too much! A ship like this… with that kind of firepower… they can wipe our entire fleet in Carpentaria in a day!"

"Actually, we've gone and done that." Kage suddenly waltzed into the holding room. The other two occupants turned and looked at the captain. Gino in particularly was both shocked and angry.

"You… not only you killed their master, you destroyed his fleet as well?"

"It was necessary, they were in the way. Plus, I didn't finish the job, really." Next Kage glared at the two to stress his next point. "We'll be docking soon. Remember what we agreed? Okay?"

"Haaai!" Only Lacus replied happily.

As the merchant ship approached the Archangel, many people began to gather on the place where the ship will most likely to dock. The Shadowguard, the Juppongatana, the other captains (Murrue) and other officers. All have gathered together to welcome their captain. But then they all noticed another thing. The crew of the merchant ship raised another flag, and everyone gasped in horror. "The ship raised a YELLOW flag!"

"Yellow flag?" Tolle was somewhat confused. "What's the big deal with that?"

"Yellow Flag… it means… beware. There's a bio hazard happening in that ship. Someone get afflicted with an infectious disease and must be quarantined!" Murrue explained. "That also means we can't board that ship before the medical team get in there and make a checkup." Everyone gasped. An infectious disease coming from a ship that just spent more than a week in the island of the dead. That doesn't sound good.

Natarle was about to send for the medical team… until the crew noticed something else is coming.

"**Torii! Torii!"**

Kira's ever faithful green bird, Torii flew and landed on Murrue's palm. "Torii?"

"**Torii! Torii!" **Torii gently pecked Murrue's hand and then showed them one of his legs. There's a letter tied to it. Murrue plucked it out and read the letter. Its messy bad handwritings were unmistakably Mwu's handiwork. The content was short:

"**Sorry, we got a bit of a snag here. Could you guys please bring Toudou and the Shiseiken here? Signed: everyone's favorite captain: Mwu. :) a~nd Kage."**

"Toudou?" Murrue blinked in confusion several times, not understanding this request one bit. "Why would he need Toudou?"

In the end, Toudou and his Shiseiken complied and get on board the merchant ship atop a lifeboat.

Naturally, even Kage was confused. "Ano-sa… I thought you were bringing Murdoch here? Why would you bring Toudou?"

"You'll see!" Mwu calmly waved his hand down. Soon, Toudou and the other Shiseiken landed on their ship, all of them were as confused as hell.

"Mwu? Something you need our help? Who's infected?"

"Well… it's a bit complicated… BASICALLY-" Suddenly Mwu grabbed Kage's head and put it in a headlock under his armpit, much to the boy's discomfort. "-this guy gets to play saving damsels in distress!"

"Huh?" The Shiseikens jawdropped.

"Gah! Hoi! She's hardly that sort of girl believe me!" Kage unlatched himself from Mwu's headlock. "And she's a Damsel BRINGING distress! Mark my word."

"Huh?" Another jawdrop from the Shiseiken.

"Mwu. Kage, mind explaining this in a clear fashion?" That was a demand; not a request; from an invisibly confused Toudou.

"Let's talk about this in private." Kage motioned them to talk in the captain's quarter aboard the merchant ship.

**000000000000**

Later on, inside the Captain's quarters…

"I see…" Toudou nodded as he rubbed his temple in deep thought. "You brought the Princess of the Clyne family here… into the clutches of her enemies."

"I don't have much choice on the matter." Kira, unmasked, sighed in annoyance. "We got a Genma Rush charging right in front of us, I could barely move, and those two were unconscious. What am I supposed to do, leaving them behind?"

"Don't misunderstood, Kira-kun. I'm not judging your actions; I'm just stating the facts. I dare not to say whether it'll be good or bad for us in the future." Toudou understood Kira's situation. Given the circumstances, he might do the same. "Still, that doesn't explain why you need me here instead of doctors."

"No. See, that's the thing. We want to keep her safe, because our glorious young captain here-" A smiling Mwu jerked his thumb to the annoyed Kira. "-insist to return her home safely. And, since this place is, as you say, the clutches of her biggest enemies, we all agreed, until Kira can figure out some plan to bring her home, her identity must be kept hidden."

"Hmm. I see." Toudou nodded in understanding. "Make sure no one of the Alliance top brass realized what exactly we have in our hands. Keep her hidden lest they took her for ransom. That's a very dangerous game, Kira-kun."

"I never said it was smart. But right now it is the right thing to do."

"I still fail to see my role in this. You guys could just disguise her as you did yourself, Kira-kun. The Kage mask did you some good, did it not?"

Instead of replying, Mwu nudged Kira to do the honor.

"Here's the hiccup." A still confused Kira explained. "She's a medic nin. And like all Medic Nin, she underwent the immunization process. She's immune to all sorts of poison, and can even use her own immunity system to create the cure. However… something… went very wrong in her body. The Immunity turned her into a Typhoid Mary of an extremely deadly disease which continuously emanate from her being. They are odorless, tasteless, colorless Miasma… but very, very lethal. Even her own people kept her at a distance, with no one can stay close to her longer than 5 minutes."

"No one except our prince charming here." Mwu pointed at Kira.

Kira deathglared at his mentor, but Mwu was really having too much fun poking at this, doesn't he? "And it's not like she can stop it. Emanating that poison wherever she goes has become so much a part of her as breathing."

"And this is where you come in Toudou. Back in Junius, the Kid, with some help from Lowe Guele-" all Rounins in that room gasped in shock, recognizing the name of a High General. "-developed an insulation suit, based on Samurai's armor. Regrettably, it was destroyed during the ensuing conflict. We would like you to create that suit for her."

The Shiseiken' eyes widened in shock, only Toudou showed indifference. "I see… so that's why you called us here…" The former Samurai nodded in understanding. "Of course, the armor that we wear was manufactured uniformly by our barracks. But over time, we customized them, redesigned them to suit our preferences. Sometimes it was so thorough it was like we're rebuilding our armor from scratch. All Samurais, Ronins, and all others… we DO have an innate understanding on how to build one."

"But it's out of the question!" Chiba barged in all the sudden. "The secrets of Samurai Armor are not to be passed down to anyone lightly! Those are classified information-!"

"She's trained in the Shinobi arts" Mwu jerked his thumb to his back, referring to Lacus. "And he's an Orb citizen, we know all about the Armor Federal Law." Mwu ruffled Kira's hair. "But we're not asking you guys to build a whole damn suit for fighting, we're simply asking you to build a suit which she can move freely without killing everyone around her. A gas mask, to be blunt."

"The gas mask…? But the gas mask is…"

"Not just for the mouth… the whole body." Kira repeated.

The Shiseiken looked at each other, hoping the other one other then themselves could come up with the answer, but eventually, they all looked for Toudou to give the final decree. Toudou closed his eyes in deep thought, and when he opened them again, he had arrived with the answer. "Show her to us. Chiba; that will be your task. Put on your old suit."

"Hai!" If Toudou himself consent, then the other Four holy Sword had no room to protest.

**000000000000**

Down on the brig, Gino and Lacus still remained in their respective cells, wondering what's wrong, until suddenly they heard footsteps.

Kage descended into the brig, and following behind him, much to the two inmates' shock, a samurai, wearing an old beaten up pale grey armor. Lacus' eyes widened and gleamed with excitement, whereas Gino was somewhat horrified.

Kage motioned towards Lacus, and Chiba understood. But before she proceeds, she looked at Gino. "What of this one?"

Her voice was somewhat distorted, but retained enough of the original tone to show her feminine gender. Add that with the notable curves and bust on her chest, everyone quickly knew that she's a woman.

"Gino, get out." Kage unlocked the jail door. "Chiba-san gonna measure her up. That means clothes off. Up you get now."

Gino grunted, but he got up and followed Kage climbing up to the exit. Before Kage closed the exit, he said: "If you need anything, please call." He nodded once to Chiba and then left the two girls. Chiba and Lacus looked at each other. "Undress. I'm going to take your measurement now."

Lacus nodded and began undressing.

Upstairs, Gino gasped as he saw Mwu and another 4 other soldiers, but they're not like the other soldiers. One with elderly but piercing gaze had a giant cleaver wrapped in cloth on his back, while the others wear ragged Yukata with a katana and kodachi on their belt. They're all samurais. 'What's this? Isn't that…' "Toudou-shishou?"

Everyone looked at the blond. Only Toudou retained calmness and was able to reply. "Why… Gino Weinberg? Is that you?"

**000000000000**

Down below, Chiba began measuring Lacus' body. For a moment, even a woman such as Chiba was somewhat enraptured by Lacus' beauty. Skin as white as pearls. She's like a porcelain doll. That ever present childish but pure smile. It was expected. The Advanced were descendants of the ancient Oni race, and the said race was said to be breathtakingly beautiful to behold. This much beauty in their female descendants should be expected. But her eyes, that innocent gleaming and curious blue eyes kept staring at her armored being. Every now and then she looked like she's about to say something, but then she stopped midway and frowned slightly.

Apparently she wants to start a conversation but she didn't know what to do or say. Finally, Chiba took the initiative. "Is there something you wish to ask?"

Lacus' lips parted and her smile faltered slightly when she jerked in surprise of being addressed. But finally, she speak: "It's nothing… it's just… I want to talk to you… but… I don't know how should I address you…?"

"How to address me…?"

"Kage-san taught me about suffixes… and there are various kinds of it: chan, san, sama, dono… I don't know which is best to use to better address you…"

Chiba's eyebrows lifted in amusement. Does this girl had yet to realize her situation? No. She realized it, Kage had told her personally. But she couldn't find an ounce of fear in her eyes. 'Interesting girl.' "Chiba-san is okay, Hime-sama."

"Chiba-san, eh?" Lacus smiled sweetly. "Then, please just call me Lacus. You can use whatever suffix you found appropriate!"

Chiba resisted the urge to chuckle. "Then, Lacus-chan. Okay?"

"Hai!" Lacus nodded happily. She was hoping for it in fact. Lacus-chan had that certifiable tune that she liked.

Her interest piqued, Chiba found herself wanting to know more of the girl. "Lacus-chan, Kage told me… that you were a Kunoichi?"

"Hai! A medic specialized."

"Umh. I believe you." Chiba was looking at Lacus' hands. Contrary to what everyone might expect, instead of a soft and beautiful hand of a noble woman, Lacus' fingers had scars. Old, tiny, and barely visible scars, but enough to make her supposedly soft and petite hands to have a rough and firm texture. "This is the scars that can only happen when one use scalpel often. No matter how good you are, you will always accidentally cut yourself up around the fingers quite often during the initial days of your training. But… these scars… they're very old. And there haven't been any fresh new scars… you quit?"

"Indeed. My… condition… no longer allows me to treat my patients." Lacus smiled kindly.

"Oh!" That's when Chiba realized she had overstepped her boundaries, remembering the implication of Lacus' condition to the unprotected people around her. "I sincerely apologize for my rudeness."

"It's okay. More than anything, Chiba-san… you're… a Samurai?" Lacus' eyes were once again gleaming in excitement.

When Chiba saw this, she suddenly felt more relaxed and at ease. She was on guard all the time but now… miasma aside she couldn't imagine this girl will cause her any harm or bear any ill will. "Yes. But I suppose… we are former Samurais now. We are dishonored. And even worse, we have refused to perform the seppuku ritual."

"Ara, oh dear… You are… Ronins?" Lacus' smile faltered greatly, turning into a kind solemn smile.

"Hai." Chiba continued her task of measuring Lacus' figure. "Oh, could you raise your hand a bit?"

"Hai." Lacus complied and raised her hand. "It must be tough."

Chiba blinked. "Tough?"

"Well… I'm just saying… I've read about Ronins before. They dishonored themselves and demanded to perform sepukku but they refuse for some reason or another. Your own society pressing you to die… but you don't want to die for some reason." Lacus remembered her own previous state and felt a strong kinship with that caste of Samurais. She almost gave in if not for Kira. "I guess… I can't think of any other word but to call it tough."

Chiba's eyes widened. Was that sympathy from her? "Maybe we're just too cowardly to adhere to the Samurai code."

"Then why are you still fighting?"

Chiba paused for a moment.

"Your armor. It was filled with scars. Mostly to the front side. That's the proof that you've spend your life fighting, at the forefront. Never backing down or showed your back in retreat, those injuries at your back are simply attacks that slipped your guard or by cowardly backstabbing blows." Lacus looked at Chiba's armor. The front half it was full of scars and patch, at the back there are quite few and noticeably shallow. "You must've been fighting hard. So very hard. Was it to protect someone?"

And now Chiba was officially in shock. She looked at Lacus' kind and smiling face in disbelief. "You… how…?"

Lacus chuckled giddily like a child. "I have a sister. She always dote me when we were young. And when we grew up, she became a warrior who always protects me. Her knight armor looked just like yours. They were filled with scars."

Chiba looked at her own armor and now that Lacus pointed it out, she was right. It's really full of marks and scars. She never noticed it until now. Chiba looked at Lacus calm and clear stare. It was filled with admiration and also sympathy, and it's sincere. It felt like ages since someone showed any one of the Shiseiken or Toudou any form of pity or kindness. Ronins are not well accepted by the Samurai community. They were outcast and thus shunned and at the worst they were hunted down like dogs. "To protect someone… huh?"

"Hai?"

"Yes. You were right. We are the Shiseiken. The Four holy Swords. We are the retainers of our lord and teacher, Kyoshiro Toudou." Chiba explained. "A long time ago. We failed a task which our lord had entrusted to us. By all accounts we should've died. But, we refused our due duty of Seppuku for our failure. And we shamelessly survived."

"…what so shameless about it?"

Chiba turned to look at Lacus and gaped. That ever smiling face was gone. In its place was a very sad expression, mixed with a look that won't be out of place from a corpse. "Lacus-chan?"

Lacus took a deep breath remembering her own recent past self. "A little while ago… I was… well… I was a fool. This… body of mine? I hit an all time low. I didn't see a way out… I thought dying was a good idea. So… hey, maybe it's best if I do that too. That's what I thought. Much later I even found out a man I once fell in love with choose seppuku at the end of his life."

Chiba stopped and listened.

"But… then… I met this guy. He's as beautiful and graceful as an angel, but as scary and sadistic as a demon. Not to mention the horrible manners." Lacus will never forget every single insult Kira had thrown her way. Every. Single. One. With that in mind, she chuckled. "And he taught me what a petulant and spoiled child I am. The hard way. Dying is easy. It's living that is hard. He slapped me and even tried to kill me several times for good measure. The message sinks in though."

"Scary and sadistic indeed." Chiba couldn't imagine someone barbarous enough to slap and even tried to kill such a sweet and innocent girl.

"But he was in the right to do so. My stupidity had nearly killed him several times… and it even caused several people to die. Good, brave people in all." Lacus frowned and bent her head down. "After that, I finally opened my eyes and I'm in a serious need to rethink my life a little bit. But I will never again think of dying."

"Good for you."

Lacus smiled again. "Thank you." And then she gets to the point. "When I first heard the concept of Seppuku, to be honest, I was moved. To prefer death over dishonor. That seems like an amazing concept. But… after my own close brush to death… I've been thinking… and now I'm really confused. Those people who took their own lives for their own honor… they left behind many things: the people they cared about, the people who cared for them. Ignoring all their feelings and then just hurt them deeply by simply dying… isn't that a little bit selfish of them?"

Chiba froze in shock, almost as if she forgot how to breathe.

"I mean… if you are a father of family who rely on you to look after them… or a husband whose wife is at home expecting a child… and then you left them alone, dying as you like just because your honor was tarnished…" Lacus continue to talk while Chiba continued to look at her behind her expressionless gas mask. "Uhm… to put it in simpler words… I'm a doctor. I need to treasure my patient's life. But… in the end, after everything… I really think you should treasure your own life a little bit more over other people's life. Don't you think?"

Chiba's lips parted open behind her gas mask as her breathing paced.

Lacus felt a bit uneasy. She's an outsider yet she said all this. But she pressed on. "I know it seems selfish of me to comment like this but I-"

Lacus didn't get to finish. Suddenly, her naked body was being pushed from the back, and she found herself being hugged by Chiba, her head buried to her chest. Despite the armor, she can feel her warmth and her heart beating. And beneath the elaborate breathing of her paced breath, Lacus can distinctively hear a silent muffled sobbing. "Chiba…san? Did… I… umm… If I said anything that offend you…"

"No. (Sniff)" Chiba slightly felt tears streaking at the corner of her eyes. "It's not that. Could you please give me a moment and stay like this for a while?"

Lacus complied and did not resist. "…hai."

Chiba continued to hug Lacus for a little while and after several minutes, she finally let go. "…thank you."

"For what?"

"I'm not sure. I just felt like the need to thank you." Chiba smiled. By that time she had calmed down. Nay, she felt even better. Like a giant weight had been lifted off her chest. "But you mustn't be this naïve too, Lacus-chan."

"Ara?" Lacus blinked innocently, tilting her head.

"Ronins are being prosecuted not without reason." Lacus blinked and gave the female Ex-Samurai her full attention. "Most of the time, these Ronins had committed heinous crimes, dishonorable conducts and various other unforgivable sin. You may call us Super Soldiers, and Super Soldiers we are… But we are no more human than you are. Our hearts are fully capable of pushing us to perform great acts of honor or hideous acts of blasphemous immorality. And Ronins are those who had done too much of the latter, and then they refused to answer for their crimes. They were driven away from our society and then they wander around causing all sorts of problems and mayhem."

Ever the Japanese Otaku, Lacus nodded in full attention.

"This may seem normal in many countries, but it's a problem if you are a super soldier. Becoming a Samurai, having your strength augmented beyond normal human norm, you stood titans among common people. But no longer restrained by law or code of conduct, there are times when they will engage in sinful acts… such as abusing a life of woman and drinking. Robbing, stealing, murdering… nothing is off limits, and no one can stop you. The worst part is… these outcasts, tend to belong to the niche segment of Samurais who… well they just happen to be so powerful they stood on another level altogether compared to other samurais. They were so incomprehensibly powerful to the point we had no choice… but to leave them alone." Chiba paused, suddenly reminded of a certain bloodthirsty disciple. She shook that thought away. Now is not the time to be reminded of that monster child. "That's why, be careful with Ronins, okay, Lacus-chan?"

"But you don't seem like a bad person." Lacus' eyes curved as she smiled happily. "You even told me so much about Ronins. Today I knew more about Ronins than I ever could learn all my life. Thank you for your information, Chiba-san." She bowed down in respect to the female Samurai. "Oh, oh, and if I ever wanted to know more, can I ask you again?" Lacus made a hopeful puppy dog eyes.

Not that she needed it. Chiba smiled kindly. 'What is this feeling? I felt so relaxed… like I've been put on some stress and only now I felt so…' "Your stay in this place will be hard young lady. What's more, I fear it will not be short or pleasant. While you are here, if you ever need a help with anything, as long as it's within my power, you can count on me."

Lacus smile grew broader and sweeter. "Thank you very much!"

"Oh, and if you met that barbarous man who slapped you again, just tell me and I'll be happy to teach him a lesson." Chiba gave the girl a thumb up, pledging her support.

"Ara! Good! Then by all means. Please do so!" Lacus smiled evilly. "That man is right outside."

Chiba jaw dropped. "I… what!?"

"That man is Kage-san!" Lacus innocently added.

Chiba's pale face couldn't be whiter.

**000000000000**

"Toudou-san… you know him?' Kage looked back and forth between Toudou and Gino.

"We met a long time ago, before I joined the 7th division. I taught him briefly in the finer points of sword art." Toudou explained.

"I truly appreciate what you've taught me, Shishou." Gino bowed down his head to another man he respected. "I didn't expect our next meeting to be like this…"

"That makes the two of us, Gino." Toudou glanced to Kage for a moment and then reverted his attention back to his old student.

"Where's Suzaku? Was he here as well?" At the mention of this name, their faces darkened in an instant and their eyes became sullen. Upon seeing this significant change in mood and atmosphere, Gino quickly realized something had happened. Something really bad. "…Shishou?"

"Gino-kun. Could you please, for the moment, refrain yourself from addressing that particular topic?" Urabe raised his palm.

And that was when Gino realized he cannot press this further. "Uh… right… sorry. I didn't mean to… It's just…"

"It's okay, Gino-kun." Toudou glumly waved his hand down, dismissing that topic for now. And Gino too, rest his case. But Kage made a mental note to bring it up again later.

"So… what are we going to do about him, captain?" Asahina jerked his thumb to Gino.

Gino looked at Kage. Captain. They called him.

"And has he seen?" Senba added. The chef samurai was referring of course, if Gino had seen Kira's face off mask.

"Seen? Seen what?"

Kira simply shook his head answering what the others had perceived. "He hasn't." Then he pointed at the room down below where Lacus is. "But _she _has."

Everyone nodded. "Well, then maybe we should also put him in disguise. Put him on a different outfit, change his name, think up a cover story…"

"And you have to keep your bloodline limit in check."

"He's a zoan. That should be easy: watch how much he eat." Toudou surmised. "Just put him in an armor that cover his face. Asahina, Urabe, see what you can gather from the warehouse."

"Yes sir." The two shiseiken left the room momentarily. Gino in particular was somewhat in a ludicrous state. "Oi, oi, oi! You guys are serious about this whole mask and disguise thing?"

"Gino, understand this." said Kage in a clear and calm voice. "You two are NOT prisoners. If anything, you guys are unwanted guests. I have no intention to lock you up and throw the key. Lacus in particular, well, the last thing I want is a walking bio bomb in the middle of my army. No one can touch her and if she dies she'll take all of us with her. So I'll be completely clear: my priority is you two returned to your people safely. Understand it's not easy as it is. So please. Don't make it more difficult for all of us."

Gino wanted to bark an insult in reply, but something in him had somewhat mellowed his earlier rage. Instead, he exasperatedly mourned. "Kage… can I really trust you?"

Kage stared at Gino's saddened eyes. "Back in Junius you trusted Shadow. Why should Shadow and Kage be any different? We're one and the same, just different names."

Gino merely tucked his head down in sorrow. That again: the principle of seeing things in the face value for what they really are: food that belongs to the dead now became food for the living, and they are just the same object. The more he listened to Kage, the more he sees his code of conducts, the more it became painfully obvious to him. This is still the same Shadow of Junius that he had come to respect. The problem is only that his name had changed into Kage the Black Devil of the Alliance.

Moments later, Chiba walked out of Lacus' holding cell. She handed a paper to Toudou and then turning to Kage before ferociously grabbed his collar as she glared straight into his eyes with bloodthirsty eyes and all the ferocity of an angry mother tigress. "Kage. San."

"Yes?" The unnerved Kage replied.

"If you hurt one more strand of her hair, your blood. Is. Mine. Are. We. Clear!?"

Kira's brows were raised in bewilderment. "What's this? But this is surprising. Chiba-san, you actually grew fond of her?"

Not only Kira, the other Shiseiken was also surprised. "Chiba?" Toudou curiously asked. Amongst all his Shiseiken, he knew Chiba is the one most loyal to him. That being said, she's infamously had developed little to no attachment to anything else. That she became very protective of a girl she just met in barely a few minutes warrant an attention.

Chiba blinked upon realizing everyone was looking at her intently. And then she remembered her outburst and she blushed. "W… Well… she's… she's a very nice girl and… and…" Chiba sunk back in a bit and then she trembled with rage as she remembered what Lacus had revealed. "And YOU!" She returned her attention to Kira and throttle him closer to her face. "I never take you for a brutal and barbarous type! How could you slap her and even tried to bait her to some monster or whatever!? What is this talk about her safety, you're the most dangerous creature she could possibly know!"

"EHH!?" Everyone bar Kira and Gino gasped. Sai and Mwu had their jaw hung and eyes wide. They don't remember Kira explain that particular episode in his adventure in Junius… and so is everyone.

"Well, what do you expect? She nearly killed me several times… nearly succeeded too, I might add." Kira groaned. "I'd say she had it coming."

"Huh?" Everyone jaw hung.

"It's… true…" Everyone was even more shocked when this comes from GINO! "A… Anytime we see them together… they… tried to kill one another in some way… Lacus-sama had stolen Kage's enchanted super sword, replaced it with dud… and then there's the case where she dragged him down off a cliff… and… Lady Lamia even reported she found her sister was trying to choke the life out of him… oh, also there was that time when the two sisters joined forces to tear him to pieces…"

Of the shocked faces in the room, no one is more flabbergasted than Chiba. If this comes from anybody, she'll just dismiss them as mental hospital escapee. But this comes from the Princess' very own personal guard!

"All in all…" Gino scratched his hair. "It's a public knowledge for all of us that we ought to stay within 10 feet radius from the princess back in Junius, but more importantly was that Kage should not came within 20 feet distance of the Princess, lest they'll be out for each other's blood when no one's looking."

"In other words, I hate her guts to the bone." Kage replied calmly. "God help me, **I hate her**, and the feeling was **mutual**. One more reason for me to get rid of her out of my sight ASAP for the sake of my sanity."

His words speak of hatred and disgust, but Kage said so nonchalantly like he was making a casual report on weather. Needless to say everyone in the room was stumped, staring at the bandaged shinobi like he was some freak of the world.

"At any rate, this is fortunate." Kage looked at Chiba. "If you like her that much, then please, by all means, help her anyway you can. Gino here will protect her, but, I think alone, he'll be overwhelmed. Toudou-san, can you arrange it?"

Toudou seem to be the only one who's barely affected by the shocking and bizarre revelation. He nodded. "Hm. I believe that is best. Chiba!"

"Hou… yes? Yes!?" The girl gaped as if she just awoken from a daze.

"Finish up her suit, and then from here on out until she left, her care is a priority."

"Y… hai!" Chiba saluted.

Kage turned to Sai. "Explain this to the other Shadowguards too. Tell them everything."

"Roger that." Sai nodded. "And the men on this ship?"

"Relax. They'll understand." Mwu grinned. "Sides, they don't really knew much about the who and the what."

"Cover story?" Asahina finally brought that final important topic up as the shock abated from everyone.

"I'll think of that!" Mwu volunteered.

"NO!" And the offer was instantly repulsed by a ceremonious roar from both Kage and Toudou.

"I had a taste of how well you made cover stories." Kage glared intensely to the unnerved Mwu. "Once is enough, I think."

"You will not conjure up anymore ideas that might implicate Orb!" Toudou barked. Kage is on a level of a public national hero in the Shinobi society. And now it became world's most wanted mass murderer. He couldn't begin to imagine the troubles this whole situation is giving to the original one as of this moment!

Gino blinked several times seeing the outbursts from the two.

**000000000000**

For a long time afterwards, the Shiseiken are the only people going in and out of that Ship. Each time they go out, they brought more things in than out. God knows what they're making. But Chiba had been taking time going into the medical ward to take some medicine, a lot of them in fact. That, to the unknowing parties, is a sign that at the very least, the bio hazard warning is genuine.

Finally, after hours that felt like eternity, the ship lowered the yellow flag and docked with the giant fortress ship. Ladders were brought down and the main crew of the ship ascended one by one. Beginning with Toudou and his Shiseiken, followed by Sai, who was quickly rushed by a tear stricken Fllay, and welcomed with a smile by the other Shadowguards. Mwu was welcomed by Murrue and Natarle.

"Welcome back. What happened back there?" Murrue smiled kindly at Mwu.

The Blond shinobi replied with a nervous smile. "I'll give you a full debrief later."

Just then, a commotion burst out from their back. There, on the ladder, a certain shinobi clad in white bandages make his climb. At the last step, he was in full view of everyone aboard. Silence reigned. Kage looked around the crowd. It's as if everyone on this ship were crammed here on this section. Well, almost everyone anyway.

"Hiya guys." Kage murmured sheepishly.

And then it was as if the whole ship burst into deafening cheers. All of them jubilating, yelling, laughing! "The captain's back!" "See what did I tell you?" "I knew it!" "Liar! Why did you bet he won't come back?" Even Kage was a bit overwhelmed. He clearly didn't expect this. So shocked he was he even ignored a hand stretched out to help him up. When he noticed the hand, he looked up to see the owner of that hand.

It was Prayer's, and behind him was a smirking Canard.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Canard gave his trademark vicious smile before helping his captain. "And what's with that ridiculous new look? What are you, a fucking mummy?"

"It's a long story." After days trudging soils of living dead, Kage finally set his foot upon the solid steel decks of Archangel again, and by God how he missed it so. "Oh, and Prayer…"

"Yes sir?" Prayer replied with a smile.

Kage handed something back to him. "I'm gonna need a new coat."

A black and mishapen crumpled dish rag filled with holes. All that was left of Kage's black captain suit. Prayer gulped nervously, seeing the amount of holes and how they're situated close to many of human's vitals. It's like the coat is telling him just what a furious battle their captain had. "Captain… what happened?"

"A little this and that… and…"

**(Koff…) (Koff…) **

The cheers aboard the ship was momentarily quieted down.

**(Koff…) (Koff…) **

"…a~nd we got company."

**(Koff…) (Koff…)**

Canard and Prayer quickly looked down the ladder and then they found the source of that sound of elaborate and heavy breathing. Another person is climbing up.

Once the person reached the final step, Kage bent down and offered a helping hand. The hand was received and Kage pulled the person up… and the cheer vanished completely as almost everyone had their eyes glued on this new face.

The person in question is completely covered in a full skin tight purple body suit that gave an exact depiction of the person's beautiful feminine curvature. Her waist is covered in a large side white skirt armor that covered all the way down to below her knees. And beneath it are stylized purple miko skirt that cover all sides but the small portion to the front, to give the woman an ease of movement. Her upper body is also covered in thin padded armor that covered her chest. Small but thick patches of white samurai-esque layered padded armor were lined on her shoulders.

And finally, the source of the elaborate breathing noises came from the full face gas mask that the girl wear, stylized yet again after a samurai helmet, completely enclosing her face and it has a greatly elongated rear neck armor that reached her back, but not long enough to completely cover her overflowing long pink hair that seem to reach down all the way to below her waist. And they are braided midway, with a white ribbon near the end. But other than that: there's not one pore of opening can be seen.

And then, behind her, another figure rose up. This one is clad in a mish mash of armors: a pair of Exorcist stylized elongated shoulder armor with skull and torches, a Samurai chestplate, what appears to be gauntlets of Alliance's regular troopers padded suit, and various other tidbit that, all of it were covered by a tattered pale dark green cape that completely covered his being, wrapping around his neck. And to top it all off, a bird like mask covered his face. Putting aside the mask, this one was less terrifying than the first guest, but no less eye catching.

Then again, everyone's mind had just one question: "Who are these guys?"

Kage cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. Not that was necessary. "Allow me to introduce you guys… This…" Kage first motioned at Lacus. "This is… L… erhm… this is Hikari."

"**(Koff…) Pleased to meet you all. (Koff…)" **Lacus AKA Hikari bowed her head down. Her supposedly melodious and beautiful voice was so horribly distorted into a voice of nightmares that freaked everyone out. Not to mention that elaborate heavy breathing. If they didn't see her feminine (and not to mention beautiful) body added with the noticeable bust, they would've mistook her for a guy.

"Like me, it's her codename, before any of you asked. So yes, she's also a shinobi from Orb. I met her back in Junius. She's a friend of Nagisa Chiba, one of the Shiseiken." Kage easily repeated the cover story they had discussed in length with Toudou and his retinues. The friend bit was an add on they thought up to increase credibility. And then Kage motioned to Gino in his bird mask. "And this is her bodyguard, Taka."

Gino AKA Taka simply nodded silently without a word.

"I'm not gonna go into details of the whats and hows, but they will stay here temporarily… as guests. So… let's be nice, people."

"Hai." Everyone dumbly nodded.

"And, dismissed."

But before everyone can disperse, Lacus had a few last words. **"Anoo… (Koff…) Minna-san… (Koff)"**

Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"**As I understand it (koff) Kage-san here is the captain right? (Koff) Who's the second in command? (Koff)"**

"Why would you need to know?" Asked Kage with a rather nervous tone.

"**Because (Koff) I need to tell your deputy (Koff) that he needs to take over your duty for a month (Koff)." **Lacus added: **"(Koff) I'm putting you under quarantine (Koff)."**

Silence reigned inside that fortress battleship and then:

"WHAT!?" An ear splitting roar coming from the needless-to-say less-than-pleased Kage ended the silence in response to that verdict.

Gino blared a glare with widened eyes at Lacus whereas Toudou widened his eyes in shock and the Shiseiken, as well as everyone who's into this cover up were thunderstruck with their jaw hung open. This isn't how they rehearse it!

But Kage was more concerned over another matter. Altering what they rehearsed is one thing, but putting him on some quarantine is another matter entirely. He roared in front of Lacus' face. "Why!?" He hissed.

"**Why? (Koff)" **Lacus replied by placing her armored fingers in front of Kage and then she simply snapped her fingers.

Kage's sight blurred, and all the sudden, the worst sting of a headache assaulted his head and strength left his legs as his eye pupil shook. He instantly collapsed to his knees. Kage shook his head and gasped, holding on to his suddenly sweat drenched temple. "W… What did you do to me?"

"**(Koff) Nothing (koff) but what you have done to yourself (koff)." **Lacus knelt down and stare at Kage's bewildered and distressed expression, masked face to masked face. **"(koff) Your captain (koff) encountered quite a bit of a violence in Junius (koff). He suffered multiple violent blows to the head. (koff) Too many blows, in fact (koff)." **Lacus pointedly poked Kage's forehead.

Mwu and the rest of the Shadowguard, including Murrue paled in horror. Kira's condition was THAT bad?

"Was it really that bad?" Canard groaned.

"Will it impair him in any way?" Natarle added.

"And is it incurable?" A hopeful Balsam squeaked before his lips met with Canard's fist.

"**No. (Koff) His mental faculty is intact (koff) But as of this moment (Koff) his brain would look like… say… (Koff) a boxing champion (Koff) covered with bruises." **Everyone who heard this winced and paled. **"(koff) he had taken so many beatings (koff) continue at the rate he's going without some total rest (Koff) and at best you'll be vegetable. (koff) That's the price of receiving too many blows from a Hakutenkun. (Koff)"**

"HAKUTENKUN!?" Every soldier within earshot roared in understandable shock and awe. "Another one?" "Are you kidding me?" "What is he, a Hakutenkun magnet!?"

"**But it's not incurable (koff)." **Lacus' words brought relief to Mwu and the Shadowguards' expression. **"(Koff) With slow rehabilitation and proper care (Koff) he'll be back to exactly the way he was in a month (koff). Provided, he did not engage in any strenuous activity (Koff). Strenuous activity, by definition (koff) activities which involved him visiting application of violence to other people (koff) and have violence applied to him in return (Koff)." **

"**(Koff) And that's why, effective immediately… (Koff)" **Before Kage can protest, Lacus took Shiki away from his back. Looking around, she saw Mwu's welcoming hand and throw it at him. **"(Koff) I'm putting you on a quarantine for your rehabilitation. (Koff) You're off field duty until I say otherwise (koff). That is my verdict (Koff). Both as your doctor (Koff)…"**

Sai's eyes glowed in interest.

Kage groaned and had almost decided to think of a way to avert this…

"…**and as your girlfriend. (Koff)"** Lacus added pleasantly.

Kage.

Sai.

Mwu.

Murrue.

Natarle.

Canard.

Prayer.

Toudou.

Chiba.

The rest of the Shiseiken.

Gino (taka).

Mirriallia.

Tolle.

Fllay.

Every single soul in that battleship within earshot.

The Writer himself (well… maybe not)

They all screamed in a uniform soul splitting, ship lifting, eye gouging and fourth wall breaking screech of:

_**WHAAAAA-11101110101001000000000-error-system crash-rebooting-0101010111-AAAAATTT!?**_

"W-w-w-w-w-w-WAIT A DAMN SECOND! W-W-W-W-WHERE IN THE SEVEN BLAZES OF HELL DID _**THAT**_ COME FROM!?" Instantly getting back up to his upright position, panicking would be a gross understatement to the state Kira was in right now. His face was so red it practically glowed underneath the mask.

"**Ara! (Koff) You don't like having a cute beautiful me as your girlfriend? (Koff) You know how I looked beneath all this (Koff)."**

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

"**Besides (Koff) we've gone through quite the stages (koff). We French kissed, (koff) we go naked (Koff)"**

"YOU WHAAAT!?" This time, the screech came from the other crews, particularly from the shocked Shadowguards, especially the female one.

Milly covered her reddened face with her palms. "Kage-kun… I never knew…"

Tolle quickly overcome his shock, and now he was in tears. Tears of happiness, actually. "Finally… the last bachelor of our group is gone! BANZAI!" And he threw around flowers and confetti in celebration.

Sai's jaw reached the floor. 'Didn't he say they hate each other's guts to kingdom come?' And now he's completely at lost over what in the name of all that is known or unknown is going on between the two?

Fllay twitched uncomfortably and somewhat disgusted upon looking at the 'couple'. One masked at all times (she never realized she had seen him many times OFF the mask) and the other wearing an armor at all the time. She never heard of a more bizarre matching match up.

Gino's jaw was hung open, and his mind start counting the number of nobles who would kill one another to hear that statement out of Lacus Clyne's lips.

"NO! Wait! It's not what you guys think!" But as Kage glanced around, he realized the damage is done. Murmurs arise from every soldier in vicinity. All of them commenting and whispering to each other

"Thought so!" "The codenames were the exact opposite anyway!" "Oh look he's blushing!" "She must be really cute." "She IS cute. I heard from the guy who works on that ship, she's a real beauty!" "She is?" "The lucky bastard…!"

Kage's face was covered in sweat. He quickly glared at Mwu, asking for some support. All he get was the sight of Mwu smiling. "Mwu-san?"

"Congratulations! Today's the occasion of red rice! Kage! Get your brother! He got a big spread to cook up! We got something to celebrate boys! BOOZE OUT! Come on ladies!" grabbing the surprised Murrue and a protesting Natarle, Mwu dragged the two women out of the premise.

"YEAH!" the whole army cheered and they quickly dismissed themselves, leaving just the still dumbstruck Shadowguard and the Shiseiken.

"Wait! OOMPH!" Lacus glomped on Kage before he could stop this madness from escalating. Hugging him tightly from his back, Lacus purred beneath her helmet.

"**(Koff) It's okay. (koff) Don't be shy! (koff) tee-hee!"**

"Lacus! What are YOU doing!?" Kira hissed in anger. "Do you realize what you've done!?"

"**I do (Koff). I'm taking a vacation (koff) with my boyfriend (koff)." **

"**ENOUGH **with theboyfriend crap! Are you OUT of your damn mind girl!?"

"**Ara? (Koff) You don't approve? (Koff) When you gave me the Hikari codename (koff) I thought it'll be a good idea (Koff)." **Lacus chuckled. And then, before anyone can stop her, she disappeared leaving a cloud of smoke and an echo of her shrill gleeful laugh.

"What?" The thunderstruck Gino gasped. "Where did she go?"

Kira looked around and saw, to his shock, Lacus reappeared in a puff of smoke and stood on top of the main bridge, the Captain's office. "There! She's using Shunshin."

"A shunshin? Wow. She's a shinobi too, Kage?" Tolle gasped. He thought it was just another cover up.

"A damn good one." Kage groaned. "Sai! Debrief the others! Now I gotta catch that stupid girl…! And for the RECORD: she is SO NOT my girlfriend. I'll be **dead** before that happens!" Taking a momentum, Kage disappeared also in a puff of smoke, jumping from one rooftop to another, chasing the crazy girl, leaving the Shadowguards, Toudou, the Shiseiken, and the confused as hell Exorcist in disguise alone.

"Get rid of her ASAP for the sake of his sanity…" Asahina's eyes had not stopped twitching yet. His heart beating a mile a minute. "I'm starting to get what Kage-kun meant."

"Can we stomach her for a month?" Senba looked at the gasping Chiba, who don't know what to say to that. She had no idea the kind and innocent girl turns out to be a Stormbringer.

Sai looked he's still short-circuited that he even ignored Fllay's repeated frantic demands to have him or anyone explain what just happened. God knows no one can answer her at this point.

"So… what's your story?" Tolle asked in bewilderment to Gino.

Gino, as confused as hell, don't know where to start.

**000000000000**

On the rooftop of the bridge, Kage, panting and awkwardly out of breath, finally arrived on the rooftop. "You… crazy… girl…! What… do you think… you're doing?"

"I think I'm doing what I should be doing." Lacus removed her helmet and turned to see Kage. He was panting, sweat falling like rain from his being, and he's on all fours. He was clearly not in best condition, and it has nothing to do with the fact he was in panic until a moment ago (he's still in panic) and chased the medic nin all the way to the top floor. A stark contrast with Lacus, who barely broke a sweat. "Look at yourself." Lacus stated.

"What?"

"Your body. All the injuries you've suffered. Now that the tension was gone and you had the chance to calm down, they're screaming in pain, and now you can and should listen to their agony. What Lord Waltfeldt had done was nothing compared to what your bloodline limit and your reckless fighting style had done to your body. Specifically your brain." Lacus bent down and cupped Kira's face, and gently, she unmasked him, undoing his bandages. Kira tried to resist but found his strength nonexistent. "I'm not kidding with what I said about your head. The damage was… horrible. Far more horrible than what I've told to your men."

"But… Lacus… like this… a month? What… Y… you're gonna stay here for a month?"

"I'm the only one who can heal you. You know that." Lacus pouted. "You were barely healed when you left my care in Junius. With the situation was such, I cannot force you to stay down. You were my patient then… you're still my patient now. And the only time a patient is allowed to leave a doctor's care, is when they're dead, or when they're healed." Lacus gently caress Kira's cheek. "Right now, you're neither." And suddenly Lacus snapped her finger in front of Kira's face and again he slipped down, falling.

Kira gaped in helpless shock. He was so weak that even a girl can do that to him. Finally he struggled to get back up, but seeing he could not, he resorted to roll over and lay down on his back on the roof, heaving up and down, his head staring at Lacus' face, upside down from his point of view. "Huff… Puff… But… a girlfriend? What's the big idea…?"

"Ara! About that!" Gone was the serious and professional doctor demeanor on her eyes. Replacing it was a naughty evil glint. "I think it's the BEST option, given our current predicament."

"What?"

"Consider: you are the hero captain who just faced… how many Hakutenkuns now? At least two, including Goud Veia. You killed one, the greatest Swordsman of Zaft, and then you survived an onslaught of the other one… which I knew for a fact was the STRONGEST Hakutenkun in history… and I can even testify that you practically turned him into a beehive! As we speak, the crew will be talking talltales about how you survived a week in Junius. They respect you. And because of that they respect your rights for eccentrics, your privacy. I'm just taking my share of that fame." Lacus smirked naughtily.

"What… do… you… mean?"

"If I'm just a nobody super cute girl, super genius, super cool, super mysterious doctor in a cool mask who came as a guest, there will be curiosity. There will be attempts to see my face. Endangering the need for secrecy, no?" Lacus chuckled.

Kira grumpily nodded. "Uh-huh, so?"

"So what if I'm the precious someone of the hero Captain; Girlfriend Boyfriend, in our case?" Lacus smiled cutely as she tilted her head, waiting for Kira to see sense in her plans.

"Just because I'm a hero captain doesn't mean there hasn't been attempts to uncover my face…"

"But I bet they are far less than what could've occurred otherwise." Lacus smirked.

Kira gaped and silently replied nothing.

Seeing Kira rests his case, Lacus turned her gaze to the fortress ship, looking at the fortress from above. It was grand. Like a small town built atop a ship. Lacus closed her eyes to the buildings. They're dead things anyway. And then, she placed her hands behind her ears, listening to the voices. The voices of life. She can hear chatters. Many of them were… chatters of happiness. Of hope. It's a good sound, and Lacus smiled.

Kira noticed the smiling face. "You like what you hear? I bet it's quite the commotion down there."

"You don't hear anything from here, do you?"

"I may be an Advanced, but my ears are not that good. No."

"Thought as much. We Clynes were known as the masters of the sound." Lacus murmured. "We are Logia. We may not be like other Elemental Logias whose body was partially composed of elements, but we are controllers of the element, Sound, and we control them just as well as a Logia. We have highly developed ears, as well as highly developed vocal cords… we can see and use 'sound' as clearly as one could see sceneries and use tools."

"I bet you guys made good singers." For a moment, Kira understood the reason for Lacus' heavenly voice. "You yourself is an exceptional singer."

"Why thank you! But we're also terrible screamers, so like, we can probably bring down buildings with our screams. It's quite uncomfortable." Lacus chuckled. "But… given my bloodline limit was such… from here… I can hear everything." Lacus closed her eyes again. "I hear people rejoicing. I hear hope. Joy. Happiness. It's very rare to hear these days." And then Lacus bent down, staring kindly at Kira, still downed on his back. "They're rejoicing because they feel safe. And at the moment, based on the sounds I heard, do you know who they're rejoicing for?"

"Hm?" Kira tilted his head.

Lacus poked her finger at Kira's forehead. "They're rejoicing for you. I hear chatters of the people wanting to express their gratitude to the Gods for granting them your safe return. I hear talk of the crowd, on how they will make this party to commemorate your survival. In short…" Lacus once again cupper her armored but slender fingers on Kira's upside down face. Even through the armor, he can still feel her warmth. "I've been listening to how they've loved you as if you're one of their own."

Kira eyes gleamed for a moment.

"Every single one of them is safe and protected. All because of that sword… Shiki was it? But more importantly, thanks to you. You and Shiki spilled a large number of the blood of your enemies… but…" Lacus smile faltered slightly, but then they returned, even more lovely than before. "…I wonder how many people it has saved? And how many more it will save?"

Kira watched her face so close, they were practically inches apart, and for a moment, all he can see and think were that face. And for a moment, Kira couldn't think of anything more beautiful. Wait, face? "Lacus."

"Yes?"

"Put on your mask. We got a person with a HELL of eyesight that can spot things from miles away." Kira quickly remembered Neil Lockon Stratos. He didn't see him back there, him and around half of the members of the Juppongatana bar Toudou and his team, such as Karren, Kamina, and Sven.

"Boo…" Lacus pouted slightly but she put on her helmet back on anyway, her lovely voice reverted back to that hideous raspy voice. But then, she saw Kira also put on his bandages back, styling it after his now torn black mask. **"(Koff) Say… Kira-san (Koff)."**

"Please use my callsign when I'm like this. We also have a person who can hear things from miles away." Kira murmured. "In return, you too should refrain calling yourself by your original name. For your own sake."

"**(Koff) You know (Koff) I'm starting to dislike this mask and disguise business greatly (koff)." **Lacus moaned.

"Welcome to the club." Kira snickered.

"**That mask of yours (Koff)… and your disguise and all… (Koff) to be honest… was it really necessary (Koff)?"**

"What are you talking about? We're talking about safety here…"

"**(Koff) if it's about my safety, I understand the need for secrecy (koff). But this isn't about me (koff), this is about you (koff). What started it (koff)? What gives you the idea of wearing a mask in the first place (koff)?" **

Kira was stumped. Apparently, that was really the first time someone openly asked him that question. Quite in fact, he never thought of it. Right now, he can name a number of reasons as to why he must keep the mask. But as to what he thought when he **first** wore that mask… well… "I don't… really know…" And now Kira felt really awkward. "The name 'Kage' was not something I thought out… but… the mask was my own idea. It does seem like a good idea at the time." Kira momentarily remembered back during that time in the forest when he first dons that mask. He wasn't thinking at all, it was something he thought on a whim.

"**And now? (Koff)"**

"Now it's indispensable." Kira looked at the fortress ship. "The mask is now more than just protection of identity, it's a symbol. Something that can't be… killed or corrupted, an ideal creature." Kira looked at Lacus. "You said they loved me. What they love is Kage. Give them another person in a mask and they'll worship him just as much."

"**FOREHEAD FLICK!"** A really hard forehead flick from Lacus right on Kira's forehead.

"OUCH! Oi! What's the big idea!?"

"**Punishment (Koff) for being so~o mean! (koff)"** Lacus placed both hands on her waist. **"How could you say that (koff)! A thousand people can wear that mask prancing around 'I am kage' 'worship me' 'adore me…' (koff)! But they will never be the same, and the people will NEVER accept another. (koff!) Do you know why? (koff!)" **Lacus bent down and pointed her finger at Kira. **"Because they. (koff) will never be (koff). You! (koff)" **Her finger moved up and down at every syllable.

"Huh?"

"**Other people may wear that mask. (koff) Other people may claim that name. (koff) But eventually, none will love these people (koff) as well as you. And the people will see that, I'm sure. (koff)"** Lacus smiled kindly. Somehow, despite the mask, Kira can picture what her smile looked like behind that mask.

"You think so?" Kira sighed. "I'm not so sure."

"**And why is that (koff)?"**

"I'm a murderer. A mass murderer. A hero for the Alliance perhaps. But… I've caused the death of over 100,000 people in a span of few days. Can you imagine what the people will think about that?"

Lacus lips parted and then she smiled sweetly. **"Ara! (Koff) Let's find out! (Koff)" **

"What?"

"**Let's go down there and meet the people! (Koff)" **Lacus jabbed her fist.

"Meet them huh?" Kira looked at the civilian area. "Actually… I've more than done that. A few times. I'm the one who personally brought some of them here."

"**Ara? But did you do so… (Koff) as Kira or as Kage? (Koff)"**

"…" Kira didn't answer. The answer was given by his silence.

"**I see (koff). The latter eh?"**

"I can do a lot more things for them as Kage rather than Kira."

"**That's not true. (koff) I'm sure there's something that you can do as Kira (koff)."**

"You think so?"

"**Oh, I **_**know **_**so."**

All the sudden they heard noises coming from below. The sound of stuff breaking and a lot of chatter… coupled with squeals of fright.

"Get off me you beast! Ouch! Yeowch! Grrr! Unhand me!"

"That sounds familiar." Kira (Kage) growled as he cracked his fists.

Kage and Lacus (Hikari) descended down from the roof, and without further ado, Kage opened the doorway and lo and behold, it was Balsam. Judging by the mess in his office he was making his way to Veia's shrine, where Kage kept the Regalia, Ensui. Before he depart to Junius, he left specific instruction for the Shadowguards and Prayer to make sure the Regalia are protected at all times. However, with all the commotion that occurred when he returned, security became laxer.

However, Kage had made preparations, anticipating that, in form of some Ninja booby trap. Judging by the scene that the pilfering ex-Juppongatana was hung on a fence laced with glue stuck on the ceiling, it worked. The fact that Torii is currently mercilessly and angrily pecking his face, aided with 12 haros furiously bouncing on various parts of his body giving him bruises and multi colored dots allover was an added bonus.

"You again."

"argh! What is this! Nggghh!" Balsam struggled to break free.

"Trap I designed to deal with scumbags like you." Kage eyes shone with even more viciousness than ever. The kind of eyes that had seen hell that will drove lesser men mad, the result of his time in Junius. "You really think I'd keep something as powerful as a Regalia unguarded when I wasn't around to protect it? Maybe I should've put a more lethal trap instead."

"Grh!" Balsam struggled again, but all the sudden, a kunai landed right next to his face, cutting a nick. Needlessly to say it instantly draws his attention towards the thrower.

"Time and again, you've tested my patience, and quite frankly… I'm getting sick of this." A thick black murderous aura emanated from Kage's entire being. His eyes glowed with crimson bloodthirst. "Maybe I should just put you out of my misery once and for all…"

Despite the glaring death threat, Balsam can still find it in him to smirk. "Y… You can't scare me! I heard what your girlfriend doctor said! You're injured and you can't afford to go at it rough!"

WHAM!

Kage's reply to that was a straight punch to Balsam's face.

"Gah…" Some of his teeth fell off his gum, a few bits of it stuck on Kage's fist.

"Tch." Kage plucked the teeth out in annoyance. "Well, by definition, I'm not supposed to do any strenuous thing… but then again, teaching you a lesson never counts as one."

"**(Koff) Kage-san (Koff)."**

"Hm?"

SLAP!

And a giant sword like Harisen (paper fan) whipped Kage by the head, courtesy of Hikari. It didn't hurt anything except perhaps Kage's dignity.

"WHAT THE HELL YA BITCH!?" Kage roared.

"**My definition of strenuous activity (koff) is about you applying violence (koff) and had violence applied in return! (Koff) That just now falls under the classification of applying violence (Koff)!" **

"Yeah? Well you just practiced the latter part!" Kage jerked two fingers. "Twice!"

"**This is a self made Harisen (Koff). It's practically harmless. (koff)"** Hikari giddily showcased her Harisen, made for her by Chiba. **"And I said you shouldn't take blows to the head doesn't mean you can't take a poke or two. (Koff) But that also doesn't mean you can just go around getting hit all you like! (koff) Hitting other people senselessly is also out of the question! (koff) You need to rest! (koff) What's with men and violence anyway!? (Koff)" **

"In his case, beating the shit out of him seems to be the only way to put him in place."

Hikari shook her head in disgust. And then she walked to the shrine and saw two things: Veia's helmet that she used to admire, and his regalia, Ensui. **"Kage-san (koff) You share some blame too! (koff) What sort of idiot that would leave behind (Koff) a Regalia in such an open spot like this? (Koff) It's a miracle it's not stolen yet when you were away! (koff)"**

"I don't have much choice." Kage nodded of his head. "Whenever I hold on to that thing, it felt like it sucks my life out every second. I felt weaker and weaker every moment I hold on to it. If I brought that with me to Junius… seeing how wild things were going back there… I'm liable to get killed, and the demons will get their hands on that potent weapon. Plus, it's not like I left it unguarded. I assigned the Shadowguards to protect it."

"**I see." **Hikari looked at the stuck Balsam. **"And you are… who?"**

"Suck my dick and I'll tell you bitch!"

Kage kicked said dick instead. "One more wisecrack from you Balsam and I'll-"

SLAP!

Another whack from Lacus' harisen cut Kage midsentence. Kage couldn't care less but he glared angrily at the armored girl, showing he's swiftly running out of patience. Lacus couldn't care less either. Then she looked at Balsam's face. "Balsam…san, is it?"

Balsam shrugged.

"Do you know what that is?" Lacus pointed at the Ensui. "That is one of the oldest and most powerful Water elemental Regalia. A weapon crafted by the Onis. An heirloom. It was said that a long time ago, it was forged from the pieces of a fallen star that plunged this world into an ice age, washed four times in four rivers of hell. Now, it's a powerful mystical weapon that can even change summer to winter in a blink of an eye."

Kage gazed on to Hikari, wondering what Lacus was on to.

"However, I'm also told it was very proud and a perfectionist to a fault." Lacus added while raising a finger, explaining what she knew based on Veia's own explanation. "It will accept no one but the master of Hyomonken. A mystical sword art that came together with Ensui… and its brother sword Hyomaen. Together they make the pair." Lacus looked at Kage. "Kage-san, you've defeated Veia. But Ensui refused to acknowledge you because you are not a disciple of Hyomonken. It may have… partially… accepted you based on the fact that you defeated its previous master, showing that you are at least stronger than your predecessor."

"How can you know he's not pissed at me?"

"You are still alive and got off lightly with 'just' getting weaker." Lacus answered calmly. "Regalia perform miracles by draining the vitality of its owner. And I've seen arrogant and conceited swordsmen were drained down to their bones just for holding on them for a few seconds."

"Hooh…" Kage frowned. He remembered twice he hold on to Ensui and Hyomaen. He didn't felt his strength draining because he's probably to tense to care. But to think it has such a lethal kickback… now he's growing another level of respect to Veia while simultaneously questioning how on earth he survived that encounter. He turned to Balsam and remarked with a scowl. "You owe your life to this girl now, Balsam. If you hold on to that sword, you'll be dead in less than a second."

"**Come now Kage-san (koff) Be nice." **Hikari chuckled and then face Balsam again. "Balsam-san, I'm not trying to scare you. I'm trying to tell you that this regalia are dangerous and powerful. But above all, it's not worth your life." And then, to Balsam's surprise, Lacus touched his bloodied face and began to tend to it the best she can while she glanced at his body. "Hm. A firm upper muscle. Nice form. A good one to swing swords at excellent level. No doubt you may be a warrior of some repute. Though it seems, judging by Kage-san's offhand remark, there are others far superior then you."

"He was a former member of the Juppongatana. But… he was bottom number. The weakest of all of us."

"Nonsense!" Lacus poked at Balsam's forehead. "The path of a sword is one that go up from bottom to top! Even you must start out weak." Lacus looked at Kage, who nodded solemnly. "A swordsman I once knew told me that. Everyone who walked the way of the sword, their goal, is invariably, for various reasons, to become strong. As strong as one can be. Everyone has their ways: some walked the calm easy mounds; others climb the spiky steep cliff. Everyone has their paces: other run, the other crawls. Everyone has their ways. And you-" Lacus looked at Balsam again. "-you think that obtaining Ensui is the way to go."

"Why not?" Balsam finally retorted. "Our Blacklist Captain started out with a superweapon in his hand!"

Lacus looked at Kage, asking confirmation. Kira, already in deep thought replied as well. "He's right. I started out my military career with Shiki in my hands."

"I see." Lacus nodded. "But then, if that's true… what is your real strength then?" Lacus asked calmly.

Kira and Balsam twitched.

Lacus continued at her pace. "Balsam-san, you justify that Kage-san had a headstart because he have a superweapon. Splendid argument. If you want Ensui, you can take it." And just like that, all the sudden, Balsam was no longer glued to the fence and he fell on floor on all fours. He looked up and saw Hikari took Ensui effortlessly and shoved the ornate bladeless-sword handle to his face. "Feel free to take it. And strive to master it, if you can. Maybe given time and effort, you might be able to do so. But… then… what is your strength then?"

Suddenly, Kira felt like Lacus' distorted words of advice, calm and composed as they may, was actually mocking words of sarcasm being screamed out loud right next to his ears. Lacus was talking to Balsam, and it felt like she was talking to him instead.

"So you use this regalia/(**superweapon) **as a stepping stone to greater glory, but then, when all is said and done; what is your true power but the power that your weapon give you? Without that Regalia/(**superweapon)**, what are you then, Balsam-san/(**Kira-san)**?" Lacus asked to a frowning Balsam, ignoring the dumbstruck Kage. "You rely on Ensui/(**Shiki)** to become… say… Invincible. But most of that invincibility, that strength would belongs to Ensui/**(Shiki)** and Ensui/**(Shiki)** alone. Even if you can use it and master it, the strength doesn't belong to you. Even if you can become invincible with it, that invincibility is but an illusion that will vanish like a haze once your source of power is removed. Do you want to become THAT kind of strong person? Is your life worth becoming a _**fake**_ mighty warrior with a _**fake **_**strength?"**

Balsam stared dumbly at Lacus' outstretched hand, holding the Ensui. "If so, then, by all means, **take it."**

The former Juppongatana looked at the Regalia in Lacus hand and then to her masked face, and then to Kage, whose thunderstruck expression was completely concealed by his bandage mask. For a moment, his hand lifted, making a motion as if wanting to reach that weapon… but finally, he stopped midway and stood up. Wiping his bloody face, he was shocked to find his crushed teeth and lips were intact. All the damage Kage had done had vanished without a trace.

The former juppongatana take one last look at the regalia, the masked girl, and then the Captain. And then, with a scowl and a loser's grunt he left the room without a word.

Once the man vanished out of sight, Lacus collapsed on her knees. **"(KOFFfff…) Uwah! (koff) I was so scared (Koff)."**

Kira also regained his bearings and then slowly approached her from the back. "Lacus-san." Kira gently placed one hand on her shoulder.

Lacus was slightly startled when she felt a warmth flowing in from Kira's palm. **"Hai." **

They looked at each other and Kira gently took the Ensui from Lacus' trembling hands and then placed them back at the shrine, right before Veia's helmet. Looking at it, Kira briefly remembered, in a flash, of every detail that was going on in that duel. "When…"

"Hm?" Lacus perked.

"When I fought with master Veia… I was out of my league. He used Hyomaen most of the time, and yet he rarely used Hyomonken against me. He only does so, as I was using Shiki's power or my Jutsus. But most of the time, he tried to kill me not by conjuring some magic tricks or some over the top mystical elemental blast or something. He tried to cut me in pieces with a **blade;** not a Regalia."

Lacus smiled kindly beneath her mask. **"You really respect him, do you? (koff)"**

"Always. But now I realized I did not respect him as much as I should have." Kira clasped his hand and paid his due respect, now increased tenfold.

**"Speaking of Regalia (Koff) where's Hyomaen? (koff)"** Lacus looked around, searching for that ferocious nodachi. **"You do take it with you (koff)?"**

"I didn't 'take' anything." Kira noted. "Master Veia's last request to me was to take care of his students. So right now I'm just their caretaker, a steward for the two regalia until such time I can bequeath them to their rightful owner. I've already returned Hyomaen. Now I'm just waiting until I can return Ensui too." Kira looked at the shrine and then glance to Lacus. "It's not a proper tomb, and I've returned his body and head to his people in Gamoff, Carpentaria. But if you want to pray-"

"**I do actually (koff). I would like to do just that. (koff)."**

"No one will see you here. You can take off your mask if you like." Kira motioned at the door. "I will guard the door from outside."

"**Umh." **And Lacus took off her mask once again and then she knelt down and start praying in silence as Kira walked out of the door.

Kira sat right there in front of the door, knees crossed, pondering every word that Lacus had said. And as he pondered on, he realized she was right. Every fight he went, it was thanks to Shiki that he was able to survive them. Took away Shiki… well that happened before. And turns out he was pretty helpless on his own. With that said, it all boils down to one conclusion and a surge of chill running down his spine: "I'm really lucky I made it this far alive…"

"That you are."

Kira perked up and saw Mwu coming towards him carrying Shiki tapping her on his shoulder. "Mwu-san?"

"Is she in there?"

Kira nodded. "Praying."

"Praying?"

"Veia. Turns out, she used to have a crush on him." And before Mwu can say anything, Kira added: "And she knew I've killed him."

Mwu's eyes widened and his mouth parted slightly. "My gosh… and she still wanted to take care of your injuries so adamantly? Even after that?"

"Peculiar girl, she is."

"Good match for you."

"Nice joke."

"No. I'm serious." One look at Mwu's glaring eye and Kira realized for once, the elder man is not in joking mood. "To be honest, I came here to thank her, I guess. She's doing to you in one morning what I couldn't do in the last few months ever since you became a captain."

"And that is?"

"To give you a much needed Time Out." All the sudden, before Kira can stop him, Mwu disappeared, reappeared in front of him, and then returned back to where he was, all in a span of a second. And then, he lifted his other hand, let go a jumbled mass of bandages. When Kira came to, he suddenly realized Mwu had ripped apart the bandages masking his face. And to think, he didn't feel anything when Mwu's fingers touched his mouth that close.

"Mwu-san."

"I'm symbolically and literally confiscating your mask. 'Kage' is going to take a little break." Mwu growled. "As the girl said, you're put on suspension. You're off field duty until not only she, but also I, say otherwise." He shook Shiki over his head. "Of course, that also includes this."

Kira didn't say anything.

"Anyway. That's all I came here to say. Cheerio." He saluted with a grin and left.

And still Kira didn't say anything. What Lacus had said, everything she asked of him, all she do for him… it seriously messed him up.

Does it?

Hm? What?

All she's been doing has been pretty normal… extraordinary even. But, her questions were quite simple was it? Why you wear that mask in the first place, why fight, why use shiki at all.

To protect my friends. That's reason enough.

And look how well it has gotten, now they fight for you. Now they put themselves in even bigger danger, for you.

Get to the point.

Kira, her question isn't messed up. It was a simple question born from a rational sane mind. So why can't you answer?

…

Maybe she's not messing you up. Maybe she's not the one who's messed up.

You're saying I'm messed up from the get go.

You go from a chef and in a little over a month you graduated into a mass murderer who killed over 100,000 people in 5 days and didn't blink. You **are** messed up.

"K. I. R. A. san!" Suddenly someone closed his eyes from behind. "Guess. Who?"

Said a singsong voice from his back. "Hikari?'

"W. r. o. n. g." She chuckled.

"Lacus…san."

Lacus chuckled and let go her hands before hugging Kira again from the back. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Didn't I told you already? To meet the people down there!" Lacus gleefully answered. "And I see you put your mask off. Perfect! That's just good! Breathe your fresh air. That'll give your body the much needed oxygen. Oh! And you might want to change your clothing. It would be weird for you to be wearing bandages. Your external wounds are mostly healed anyway."

"No, I'm not sure I wanna-whoa!" Before Kira can say anything Lacus grabbed his collar and dragged him in squealing. "Hey! Wh… What do you think you're doing! Oi!"

"Hai! Put this on!" Lacus handed something to Kira's lap. A yukata set. Kira didn't remember having this clothing aboard.

"Where did you get this?"

"Mwu-san gave it to me."

"Mwu? When?"

"Aboard the merchant ship! Hora! Take off your bandages, let's put this on!" And Lacus start tearing off Kira's bandages, much to his chargrin.

And the next few minutes, fresh howl of dubious nature sounded from the Captain's office. "Wait! Wait! Stop! Wait! No need to help me! No need to help me!" "Don't be shy now! Let me help you get it out!" "I can do this on my own! Hei! Wait! Hoi! Wait! Yeaaach!" "Aaah! I bet that felt good! Right Moving on!" "What are you doing! OIi! Get your hands off me! Wghhaaa!" "Right! Let's see if we put this in here and…" "Ouch! Ouch! No, no, no, no! Get off me! This doesn't go that way! Yeeeoch!"

Everyone looked at the direction of the captain's office at the top floor, where those howls were coming and paled. 'What happened in there?'

Kira wasn't sure how, but after all that, he get changed to his civil clothing. And for the first time in the longest period, he didn't wear anything underneath his dark blue and grey yukata. The Yukata was loose. He didn't remember having this kind of clothing before… did Mwu set this up?

Lacus nodded in approval. The most pleasant part is that she get to see Kira's cute face in full, once again. This time minus the bandages. "Ara! That looked really good on you! Nyan! Nyan!" And then, Lacus sling her arm to Kira's after she put on her helmet. **"(Koff) Let's go. (Koff)"**

"Ummm… I think it's best if you let go."

"**Eh? (Koff) Why? (koff)"**

"Because… the people think that Kage and I are two different people. All they know, I'm his sibling, and the men knew me also as his errand boy. And… since you've pretty much riled everyone up with that girlfriend claim of yours…" Kira spat the last part in annoyance. "Me having the 'girlfriend' of my brother glued to my arm like this is a potent attention drawer… not to mention improper. So: unhand me."

"**No. (koff)"**

"Unhand me, PLEASE." Kira repeated a tad louder.

"**No. (koff)" **Lacus smirked sinisterly behind her mask, and she even hugged Kira's arm tighter. **"I like being a two timing bitch (koff). Thank you very much (koff)."**

"Look, don't make this difficult for me!"

"**That's the idea. (koff)"**

"Excuse me!?" If looks can kill, Kira would've killed Lacus where she stand a hundred times over.

"**I haven't finished paying you back for all the misery you've caused me. (Koff) Not to mention the fact (Koff) that you've been destroying all my prized acquisition of Samurai insulation suits (koff). One way or another (koff) I'm gonna make your life a living hell for every second I can spare. (koff)" **Lacus naughtily twirled her finger in front of a glaring Kira. **"Every. (koff) Step. (koff) Of. (Koff) The. (Koff) Way. (koff)"**

"I'll kill you. I swear to God I'll kill you. Not today, not tomorrow, but someday." Kira, completely licked, gritted his teeth so hard it felt like his teeth will break. And yet he let Lacus cling to his arm as she like it.

"**You know (koff) if the world can understand each other as easily as we do (koff), I think international understanding will advance to no end (Koff)."** Lacus singsongly replied and put the final touches by even resting her head lovingly on Kira's shoulder and hugging his arm tighter with both hands.

And so the bizarre couple makes their way down to the civilian area. Passerby soldiers who looked at the two had their eyes widened and jaw hung. Murmurs and whispers arose wherever they go, and this made Kira became even more unnerved and uncomfortable. He wanted to wring Lacus away and run, but Lacus are now glued on him, figuratively speaking. And Lacus has no qualm about making her clinging as romantic as possible, including by burying Kira's arm to her cleavages, causing the boy to blush all the way to his ears.

Inconvenience aside, Kira and Lacus get the time to marvel at all the work that has been done on the ship in over the week. Murdoch really worked his ass off. There are more buildings than before. When archangel was a fortress, soldiers' quarters were situated on the fortress grounds. Now, clearly, they need their own indoor quarters. At the moment, the ship was well compartmentalized. The super structure of the upper deck house the main control for the ship: main bridge, spotter's nests, barracks, officers' rooms. Armory, magazine, other military support depot lies right below them. The soldier's (civilian occupied) quarters is right below that.

However, seeing that Archangel was a half finished battleship converted into a fortress and then reconverted again, by its original design, the Archangel does possess hundreds of indoor accommodation for troops – and quite frankly, by Alliance standards, each of them were quite spacious. One of these rooms has enough space to house 10 soldiers along with their gears and stuff. However, one needs to remember that the Archangel was originally designed and built by Orb. These spacious rooms were used to house Samurai Super Soldiers, including their belongings and equipments. Not normal soldiers. What is spacious for soldiers who barely had anything is probably quite small for these Samurais.

What's more, the Fortress battleship was designed for long term engagements. People are expected to spend a long time aboard the ship, going ashore when they are deployed on target. Therefore, relative comfort is also part of the accommodation and amenities for its occupants. Consummate alliance soldiers (cough)Natarle(cough) would've protested on how much 'extras' were granted to the military personnel of the Alliance such as personal (though hard) bed, personal locker and stuff. The other soldiers wouldn't complain with that small extra comforts (like hell they will, beats sleeping on a sheet covered floor).

However, at the moment, the soldiers had to endure sleeping in a strict alliance standards a little longer for these indoor rooms were being used to house the civilians currently on board this ship.

"Murdoch really did quite well while I was away…"

"**Murdoch?"**

"Mwu's lieutenant. He's very good at fixing stuff. Ah, speak of the devil." No sooner than Kira had said that, the black skinned mechanic was just around the corner. It looks like he's screaming about something to Jackie and Neumann.

"-AND JUST WATCH IF I CATCH YOU DUMBASSES DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Murdoch yelled so loud, the two poor Ninth division soldiers looked like they just shrunk to a few millimeter sizes.

"Murdoch?"

"Ah! Kira my boy. What brings you here and isn't that future fratricide incident called 'your brother's girlfriend' clinging to your arm?" Murdoch of course, already knew who Kira really was while his men did not and so he played things appropriately. Nevertheless… the girlfriend thing was a… plus in the fun department. "Or are we looking at a nice elopement here? Oh youth!"

Kira shot Lacus a murderous look when she just giggled. "It's not what it looked like. Hikari-san, this is Kojiro Murdoch. 9th division lieutenant."

"**Pleased to make your acquaintance. (Koff)"** Lacus bowed.

"Your service, my lady."

Kira followed. "What's going on here? What's all that screaming?"

"These idiots and goofballs are the reason!" Murdoch glared again at the whimpering Neumann and Jackie. "They tried to drill a hidden hole that'll make an instant access to the woman's lavatory!"

"I… see…" Kira nodded in understanding. "Can't you fix it? Close the hole or something…?"

"No… that's exactly the problem. I think you should see it yourself!" Murdoch gritted his teeth the whole time he led Kira and Hikari to the place. When they get there… it looked even worse than what Kira had imagined. It's virtually a disaster zone, filled with rubbles and ruins. Piles of shattered floorings and rocks, snapped woods, all sorts of mayhem as far as the eye can see. It looked as if the lavatory collapsed from a floor above, pulverizing whatever's beneath it.

Looking at all this mess, even Kira don't know what to say. "No one hurt?"

"No. Thank God." Murdoch grunted. "Because of the bad tunneling construction, the whole lavatory both male and female collapsed. It's a disaster area."

Well… let's just get them to rebuild the whole damn thing then."

"THAT'S EXACTLY what I'm gonna have these idiots do!" Murdoch added. "And you'll DO it ROCK by ROCK if you HAVE TO, OR I'M GONNA HAVE FUJI TOSS YOU OFF TO THE OCEAN AND IT'LL BE DAVY'S LOCKER FOR THE LOT OF YOU!"

"Somebody called?" A booming voice from outside caused the two convicts to even shrivel tinier in fear. Fuji, the giant peered through the window of the demolished lavatory above.

Lacus gawped behind her mask when she saw the gargantuan human.

When Fuji saw Kira, he was more than pleased. "Kira-san! You're back!"

"I'm back." Kira grinned.

"I can breathe calmly again. Who's that with you?" Fuji noticed the armored human, he can feel the glare from behind the armor's visor.

"This is Hikari." Kira jerked his thumb at lacus, who was too stunned to answer. No doubt she was gawking inside. "Hikari, this is Akamichi Fuji."

"**Ahh… Konichiwa!** **Fuji-san! I'm Hikari! Kage's girlfriend!" **Lacus recovered remarkably quickly and replied politely

"Kage's girlfriend?" Fuji looked at the gloomy Kira and then to Hikari several times in confusion. If that's true, that will be the most bizarre girlfriend if he ever seen one. 'But Kage's Kira right? So…' Fuji gave a rather awkward smile. "Well, welcome to your boyfriend's ship. I'm sure it's quite something right?"

"**Definitely (koff). It's a nice ship. (Koff) **

"Too bad these dunderheads damaged it!" Murdoch slapped the two culprits heads.

"**Anooo (koff)." **Everyone looked at Lacus (Hikari). **"I'm just saying… (koff) don't you think it's a bit of a waste to**_** just**_** fix it? (koff)"**

"What do you mean a waste young lady? This is a disaster area!"

"**How bout if we make use of it? (koff)" **

"Make use of it?" Murdoch was a bit lost.

"**(Koff) Lend me your ears…" **Murdoch bent down his head as Hikari whispered her ideas. Kira, Fuji, Neumann and Jackie couldn't hear a thing beyond the occasional grunts and nodes from Murdoch. A moment later, Murdoch raised his head.

"You know what? That's a wonderful idea!" Murdoch roared. "I'll do it, by Godfrey! Heck, with Fuji's help, I think it'll be ready this evening!"

"**Ara! (Koff) Perfect! (Koff)" **Hikari clapped her hands together.** "(koff) I'll be sure to tell Kage the Good news! (koff)"**

"ALRIGHT YOU BASTARDS! TIME TO WORK! FUJI! Come along! I got work for you!"

"**(Koff) See you later, Mr. Fuji! (Koff) Sir!" **Hikari waved her hands to Fuji by the window. **"And thank you in advance for your hard work! (koff)"**

Fuji blinked several times and then he returned the smile and waved back before he disappeared from sight, preparing to help Murdoch. The Canadian mechanic quickly dragged his two guilty soldiers to God knows where, doing God knows what…

Kira looked at lacus, wondering what was she talking about. "Lacus… what was that all about?"

"**Nyahehehehe…(koff)"** Lacus giggled. **"It's a boom surprise. (Koff)"**

"Surprise? Uh huh? Well, surprises from you usually gave me a heart attack." Kira groaned. "You said you're going to tell Kage the good news, well go ahead, tell me now."

"Ara? But you're not Kage!"

"I AM Kage!"

"No… you're not." Lacus suddenly poked Kira by the nose. "Open your eyes, Kira Yamato. THIS who you REALLY are. Your identity as Kage is NOT normal. You are you, and you are losing yourself inside that monstrous mask."

"Eh… Erh?"

"There, see? You've even forgotten what it's like to be you again. This is not good, Kira-san." Lacus crossed her arms. "I heard Mwu-san when he was talking to you. And I agree. I think you should stick like that for a while. Get the feeling back of what it's like being human for once, not a symbol."

"But…"

"No buts!" Lacus pouted again.

"Oh yes, there will be buts!" Kira growled back. "Kage is a captain of the 7th division, and right now, I've left the base for a week! There'll be TONS of things and problems that had piled up like a mountain during that time! How am I supposed to deal with them if I'm not Kage!?"

"Try it then."

"What?"

"Try to deal the problem as KIRA. Not as Kage." Lacus pointed. "That's the point of me asking you to go down there and see the people. See their problems, and then help them. YOUR way! Not Kage's way!"

"Uh…" Kira still look a bit unconvinced. "But… how can I…"

"AaargH! MOOU!" Lacus grabbed Kira's arm and dragged him away. "Enough! Let's just go down there and see how it'll work out!"

"Ah… Aaah!?"

And Lacus too dragged Kira to she knows where.

**000000000000**

Just around the corner…

"And that's how it is." Mwu nodded happily seeing how things are progressing between his student and his questionable status girlfriend. "Things are looking pretty good now, right, Murrue?"

"But this is crazy! Lacus Clyne the daughter of the Clyne Family!" Murrue ruffled her hair in slight frustration. "An incident this big, you can expect a thunderous response from Zaft!"

"We're already in one heck of a predicament anyhow." Said Mwu coolly. "When the boy killed Veia, when he brought the Bladebane to near extinction… there have been more than thunderous response. It's a storm, one after another. And now that hell-sent girl came along and forced him to TAKE a God-damn-too-much needed break."

Murrue still looked a little bit concerned… but then she nodded in understanding. "You're right. I guess Kira-kun needed that. How careless of us to never try to do it."

"We never could think of a way… But she could." Mwu pointed where Kira and Lacus were until just a moment. "And she just did it."

"But back to the matters at hand Mwu. That girl CANNOT stay here."

"The Kid and I were more than aware of that." Mwu nodded. "Which is why I'm telling you the truth. And please don't tell the girl's true identity to anyone… not even to your lieutenant."

"Natarle? Why can't I?" Murrue blinked, but then she get a horrified response from Mwu.

"Why can't I? You know well why!" Mwu swing his hand. "She's so stiff all the time! And God knows how long the pink princess will be stuck with us, the way she behaves! If your lieutenant finds out, I fear she'll go out of her way and reported her to the top brass! How are we supposed to return her to her family then, hm?"

"Ah… good point." For a moment, Murrue was reminded again of how stiff her lieutenant can be.

**000000000000**

Meanwhile, Kira and Hikari finally made it to the civilian area. It was, just as how Lacus' described it, bustling with life. People were moving left and right carrying stuff. Children laughing as they run happily from room to room, squealing and playing. When one of them saw Kira arrived, they all went into uproar.

"Ah, that's Kage's brother! Umm… what's his name… Kira! Yes! It's Kira-san!"

"Kira-san! Uwaah! Kira-san's here!" "Uwaan! Kira-nii!" "Kira? Oh yeah! That waiter from Amaterasu!"

Everyone suddenly rushed straight towards Kira, much to Kira's surprise. 'Wha…?'

"Kira-san! How are you doing!?" "Wahaha! We haven't seen you like forever!" "Where have you been man?" "Heard you went with your brother, you must be worried sick!" "The food ain't the same without you at the kitchen!"

"Awawawaawawa…" Kira flabbergasted at this tirade of questions. He didn't even know where to start answering.

Seeing how the usually calm Kira panicking brought giggles to Lacus who in particular was both happy and surprised. 'What's this? Kira-kun was actually quite popular?'

"Kira-nii! Kira-nii! Where's Kage-aniki?" One of the child asked. One simple question from the child and everyone was suddenly riled.

"Yeah! What happened to your brother?" "We heard he's injured!" "We'll he be okay?" "I heard he had to be quarantined!"

'I knew it. They wanted Kage…' "He's… well… he'll be c…"

"**He won't be able to come I'm afraid. (koff)" **Hikari cuts in before Kira could answer. That was when everyone was suddenly aware of the armored Girl's existence, and naturally, seeing and hearing both her horrifying form and sound, they instantly gave her a wide berth.

"Kira-san… who… what is that?" They pointed at with shaky finger at the armored girl.

"Well… everyone… this is Hikari-sensei… she's… a doctor… and… errrhhh…" Kira quickly thought up an answer. "…She's my **brother's… **_**Girlfriend.**_"

And if the uproar that came from the folks seeing Kira wasn't loud enough, the whole occupants of the civilian complex roared so loud it almost as if the ceiling was blasted off its hinges! "GIRLFRIEEENDD!?"

"No way!" "That's a girl!?" "She's the captain's girlfriend?" "Why is she wearing that armor?" "Waa! I wanna see her face so bad!" "Can you show us?" "Is that a custom samurai armor?" "I've never seen something like this before!" "Wow, it looks pretty cool!" "So the boyfriend is a ninja, the girlfriend is a samurai?" "That's pretty matching!" "No, no, Kira-san said she's a doctor!" "You're also a doctor?" "Wow, that's awesome!" "Can you heal my backside pain?"

"**Awawawawawwawa…" **And now, it's Lacus turn to be overwhelmed as suddenly, she became the center of attention and all the people are closing in on her. In fact, it seems like she was bombarded with twice as many questions. But to Lacus… this is quite something new. She never had this many people so close to her. Not ever since her body emanates miasma. But the one thing that truly caught her attention, is how their eyes are shining with curiosity and wonder… yet no fear. The initial fear was perhaps due to her distorted voice… but once Kira told them the story… that fear vanished in an instant. 'These people…'

"Alright people! Settle down!" Help came from Tolle clapping his hand, and the rest of the team, Fllay, and Gino in tow. "The two are a bit overwhelmed there!"

The crowd dispersed slightly, allowing passage to the team. "Well, it surely is a surprise. I thought after spending a week waiting for your brother in Junius you would be resting by now!"

"Well… there's… a… this and that…" Kira awkwardly replied. He particularly eyed two people who had yet to know his identity: Gino and Fllay. Gino's eyes widened upon seeing Kira's face. For a moment, a flash of recognition appeared on his eyes when he saw Kira's face, but upon seeing Kira's awkward eyes… a stark contrast with Shadow/Kage's piercing ruthless purple eyes, he shook it off. "Taka, right?"

Gino blinked. "What?"

"Your name." Kira suddenly offered his hand. "Your name is Taka, right?"

"Ah…" Gino blinked again and finally nodded. "Yes. I… I'm Taka… and you are…"

"Kira Yamato." Kira answered. "On behalf of my brother, I'm really sorry about what happened in Junius." Kira bowed down.

"Well… erhh…" Gino don't know what to say and bowed down as well.

"Well, it looks like you'll be staying with us for a while. Let's get along together, kay?" Kira grinned, and once again offered his hand.

Gino was somewhat taken a back. This guy felt so different with his black clad sibling. Gino relaxed his guard for once and accepted the handshake. "Yeah… let's."

Kira also took the chance to introduce Lacus with the rest of his friends: "This is Sai Argylle." Kira motioned at the boy with orange glasses carrying a spear, who gave a nod. "Tolle Koenig…" Next, Kira motioned a boy with light brown hair giving a small salute with two fingers. "And Mirriallia Haww."

The brown haired girl bowed. "But my friends call me Milly!"

Lacus politely bowed. **"A pleasure to meet you all, Sai-san, Tolle-kun, and Milly-chan."** And then Lacus scurry back to Kira, whispering: "Am I giving the honorifics right?"

"It's okay… I guess…" Kira rubbed his cheek.

Lacus sighed in relief. But then, she noticed the last person of interest. A red haired girl, standing behind Sai. "Ara? And who might you be?"

Upon realization of being noticed, Fllay squeaked and hid deeper behind Sai's back. But then, Sai move aside and revealed Fllay's form. The red haired girl glared at Hikari suspiciously, and to a lesser degree, fear. "Hey… that pink hair… are you… one of _them_?"

"**Them?"**

"Advanced!" Fllay squeaked. "You're one of them aren't you?"

Lacus nodded and nonchalantly replied. **"Why, yes."**

A gasp from Fllay and then she scurry back behind Sai's back, her eyes now filled to the brim with horror and to a lesser degree, hate. Problem is, she's not the only one. Every civilian aboard that ship were those whose lives had been ruined by Zaft armies. In short, Advanced. It was slight, but everyone can feel the atmosphere darkened slightly.

Seeing this awkward response, Lacus turned to Kira for some explanation. "Kira-san? She's…?"

"Fllay Allister." Kira whispered. "She's Sai's fiancée."

"**Ara!" **Lacus clapped her hands again.** "Does that mean she's also your friend then?"**

"In a way…" Kira shrugged.

Lacus nodded and then she extended her armored hand. **"Let's get along, okay?"**

"No way!" Fllay barked back. "You're one of them! You're an Advanced! That means, you're one of the enemies aren't you? You're one of Zaft right!?"

Kira cringed and Lacus' extended hand faltered. The situation suddenly became really tense. Sai tried to defuse the situation to no avail. "Fllay! Calm down! She's not-"

"They attacked Amaterasu, and then attacked several villages, driving us away from our homes! And you're one of them! How can I get along with you!?"

By now, murmurs began to arise among the civilians which grew increasingly negative and the initially jovial mood gone downhill fast. Seeing the situation is getting dangerous, Kira tensed up and prepared for the worse. Gino also sense the seriousness of the condition and prepare himself.

Fllay continued to rail on. "How many people you've killed with your super special powers? You advanced are all monsters!"

"FLLAY!" Sai barked the girl to silence. But the damage was done. The initially jovial crowd suddenly grew antagonistic, and the children were terrified and hid behind their parents. They even start seeing people raised whatever object they're holding in their hands in a threatening manner, to use them for offensive purposes. Everyone glared at Hikari. Instinctively, Kira and Gino covered Lacus, and the Shadowguard bar Sai, move in to help their friend in their defense.

As the situation is getting worse, Tolle whispered to Kira's ears. "Kira… here, I got a spare mask. Go around the corner and then came back as Kage. He'll douse this situation in a jiffy!" Tolle shoved a black mask under his arms.

Kira briefly considered that and was about to grab the mask but then he caught sight of the people's eyes. They were terrified. And all the sudden, Kira stopped. He looked at the mask and then to the people's eyes.

"_Try to deal the problem as KIRA. Not as Kage."_

Kira finally moved his hand away from the mask and Lacus' eyes widened. And then, pass through his shocked friends, Kira Yamato stand forth in front of the crowd. They all looked at him, wondering what he's about to say.

"Stand down."

The crowd cringed.

"Stand down. All of you." Said Kira. "You can't do this. You don't want to do this."

The mob started murmuring again.

Kira continued anyway. "She's an Advanced. In her blood flows the same blood that flows in the veins of your enemies. That I understand. But that doesn't mean she's your enemy." Kira took a deep breath and then exhaled. "I understand that you guys are angry. I understand some of you had even suffered, directly or indirectly. But that doesn't mean you can take it out all your anger on every Advanced that happened to come your way."

The mob now looked at the said boy.

"They've done many things to you all. And you all had your rights to be angry. But… my brother also started it. We had our share of blame." Kira bowed his head down. "We killed a Hakutenkun. And then things escalated when Zaft retaliate and they brought their wrath for Kage against you. And for that, I'm truly, sorry." Kira bent down on his knees and pressed his forehead to the ground, kneeling.

Upon seeing Kira prostrate himself in such a way, the crowd had calmed down somewhat, but they're still riled. And then, one of the crowd, a man walked forth and spoke. "Kira-san, please raise your head. We do not blame your brother. Quite the opposite, we are grateful for him."

The man helped and raised Kira back on his feet. "We understand what's happening, but your brother had more than make it up for his actions. He saved us, saved our family, brought us here, and protected us all the way." The man showed the merry preparation that they have been doing until a moment ago. "Quite in fact, Kira-san… until a moment ago we were preparing to throw a party celebrating Kage-dono's return tonight."

"He even went to Junius just to bring us food… it's the least we can do." A mother followed and everyone murmured an agreement.

"We never blamed him. We blamed Zaft. But… that's just it, Kira-san. They've… done… horrible things to us. I've lost my wife and I watched her burnt alive when the mercenaries Zaft had sent to our homes torch our home to the ground. We're… we just…" The man held back his tear. "We respect your brother, and we understand, Ms. Hikari being his girlfriend… but… we just can't bring ourselves to let go or to not hate the Advanced after what they've done to us."

"I never asked you to do either." Kira replied as everyone looked at the boy again. "My Brother and I, everyone in Shadowguard, our town, Amaterasu, was the first town of Orb that was attacked and burned by Zaft. That is, after they pillaged and plunder our homes like bandits they are." Kira growled and then he jerked a thumb to himself. "They barged into my house, took my meager savings, they lynch mobbed me to the inch of my life, and then when we tried to escape, several times they tried to kill me and my friends… they actually managed to kill one right in front of my eyes. Can I let go? No. Do I hate them? Yes." Kira closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. "God help me, I hate them so much. But… this hatred… this anger… it must stay with me." Kira clapped his hand to his chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Your children are watching." Kira motioned at the terrified children in vicinity, hiding behind the adults. It was then the crowd suddenly realized the presence of the underage audience. "This war has been fought, not only in some distant battlefield, but amongst us. Amongst our homes. Our children are watching this horror happening before their very own eyes. They're already as terrified of this war's atrocities as it is. The fear has been passed on. If you must hate your enemies then so be it. But please… don't pass on your hatred to your children too."

At this point, all forms of hostility had all but disappeared. Everyone silently lowered their weapons and bent their head down in sorrow and shame. Seeing how the tense atmosphere had greatly lessened and the danger had indeed passed, Gino breathe a sigh of relief and the other Shadowguards also relaxed their vigilance. Kira bent his head down, silently thanking them for their understanding. Fllay still hid behind Sai. While the crowd had calmed down, the girl still looked a bit rattled and agitated.

Lacus looked at the girl. She looked at her cold blue eyes. There's only terror in there. Lacus tilted her head. "Fllay-san. You must be really scared."

"Uh?" Upon being addressed, the crimson haired girl jumped on her spot.

"I understand." Lacus nodded. Despite her distorted tone, the kindness of her heart flows out through her words. "I mean… look at me. You can't see my face, my voice was distorted to the point of being monstrous…" And then Lacus added. "**Which is quite a pity (Koff). Some people, (Koff) Kage and Kira included (koff), all said I have a nice voice. (Koff)"**

Everyone tilted their heads in bewilderment some of them didn't believe it one bit. Kira on the other hand, couldn't help but to agree.

"But you know…" Lacus tilted her head. "I didn't come here to scare you people. And I truly apologize, on behalf of my people, the Advanced, over all the wrongdoings that have befallen you. No. I truly am sorry."

Now the crowd looked at the armored girl.

"Let me guess… Some of you… if not all of you… might think that… so I got a pretty voice. But that's all because I am an advanced, right?" Lacus bent down to make her point. "All those who think so please raise your hands!"

Everyone and by that, everyone, even Kira and the shadowguards raised their hands.

"Well, it's true. I owe my voice to bloodline limit. My ability is my voice. Rendered useless due to this mask." Lacus tapped her gas mask. "But even so… having a pretty voice just because I was born with it… that's not something I can be proud of." Lacus sighed. "And you may not believe this… but some of us… envy the naturals."

"Envy? You… envy… us?" the man from the crowd blinked. The crowd was also shocked. Most of the time, it was always the opposite. The Naturals greatly envy the special abilities of the Advanced's bloodline limit. They envy their higher parameters: stronger, faster, smarter… Now an Advanced came before them and say it was the opposite was a shocker.

"Yes. We envy you. We were descended from the Onis. From birth, we were gifted. But… we owe our… superiority…" Lacus made an amusing snide at the last word. "…to a greater sire. We were given privileges by those that came before us. We became great because of how we were made. We can't take pride in that. We don't earn all the wonders we've done. Given examples of what I see here…" Lacus growled. "I could probably say we don't **deserve** these powers. But Naturals are different."

Lacus gestured the crowd as the representation of the Natural race. "Everything you've built, every greatness you can achieve, you owe them to no one but yourself. The joy of achieving something great by your own powers, small and insignificant they may be. The joy of taking yourself, with your own strength, to greater heights… that is a joy, we Advanced can never fully understand."

The crowd was taken aback. Is that how Naturals looked like from an Advanced's perspective?

"You are weak." Lacus blatantly stated as everyone's eyes widened. "Compared to us Advanced race, you ARE weak. But that is not something to be ashamed of. Weakness is not a sin. It's a gift of opportunity that is unique to you weak people. The opportunity for you to help one another and thus to connect and bond with one another. To understand each other and share with one another. When you are stronger, you share strength to those who are weaker, when you are happy, you share your happiness to those who are sad, just as they share their sadness with you. The same goes for anger, joy, hate… love."

Lacus looked lovingly at the mother shielding her child. Lacus smiled. That there is the example of the greatest love of all: a mother's love for her children. Lacus began inching closer to the said woman as she continued addressing the people.

"And that's the problem with us… the Advanced. We are strong… or… we think we are." Now Lacus bent her head down in a sorrow, looking at herself. "Strength isolates. We couldn't share, we don't want to share. We are blind to others less fortunate then we are. Just as we are blind to our own. And often times… We believe we were strong, and so we don't need anybody else. We reject other people, we reject their help… we closed off the world around us… we thought we can solve everything on our own… we remained blind to it… until it's too late and we realize that we are no more weaker than you… and then finally… we became the weakest… and worse… we are alone, because we deny everyone." Lacus closed her eyes. Remembering that was exactly how she had lived her life until now.

She thought she can solve everything on her won. She closed off everyone around her, not allowing them to come into her life under the excuse of not wanting to hurt them. Lacus sorrowfully tucked her head down, remembering how she went overboard with her immunization until at last she was completely isolated with the rest.

And then Lacus looked at Fllay, still frightened and hide behind Sai, as if Lacus eyes can pierce through her. "And that's why… for this reason… we… are also afraid of _you_." Lacus looked at the crowd, at Fllay, and then she momentarily looked somewhere else.

"Many of you… had been oppressed by the Advanced who had used their powers to abuse you… to keep your heads down… (Chuckle) This… I have to say… for them." Lacus spat with anger and disgust. "Shame. On. Them. Pity them. Those people… are petty, weak, arrogant, ignorant and petulant children. Shame on them. They're just trying to cover their own frailties with bravado. You are afraid of them, but I can tell you, those people, they are more afraid of you." Lacus suddenly turned around and pointed at the crowd, causing them to wince, but specifically, she was pointing at Fllay.

"They've been living in a prison of fear. Haunted by their own superiority, haunted by their own undeserved birthright, they were afraid. They were afraid others will see how pathetic they are. And so they became a bully. Just to cover their own insecurity, to cover their own weakness, they closed off the world around them. To make you blind of their ineptitude, they impose fear upon you. So that you will live in fear, and not see their weakness. Not see their incompetence. They instill fear upon you so you too build the wall around you, closing your view from seeing the obvious." Lacus was truly depicting the Advanced as herself, but it was an accurate depiction of the Advanced as a whole.

Herself before this. Herself before she met Kira. She closed off the world around her with that 10 feet rule. Not allowing anyone to share her pain or joy. She bottled it all up inside her, walling her world in limits she set up upon herself. It wasn't until Kira smashed her walls open, turning her world upside down and now look at her. She's standing barely an arm's reach away from more people than she had ever came in contact with all her life, talking to them for almost half an hour albeit she do so behind a suit of armor.

Everyone in the crowd was greatly absorbed by her words. The soldiers, in particular, felt a familiarity of her words with that of Kage. They began to note the parallel between her speech of the Advanced being weaker than they perceive … and Kage's earlier words of how Naturals being stronger than they believe. It's a perfect complement. Slowly, without realizing it, the crowd had moved closer to her, wanting to hear more from her, unwilling to miss a single word.

"Pity the strong… for we are weak inside." Lacus surmised in a sorrowful tone. "And we envy the weak… for sharing with each other, they became truly strong." Lacus shook her head and continued.

"Just now… I believe you just said that you wish to… raise a party for Kage?" Lacus clapped her hands together. "I think that's a wonderful idea. My boyfriend is a…" Lacus looked meaningfully at Kira. "He's a very troubled man. He is strong. Very strong. I knew this to be true… because he's also a very kind person. All kind people are truly strong. Back in Junius when… when more than his life was on the line… he hardly, if ever, think about himself. All he cares about, all he can think about… is the welfare of other people before himself. But… even someone as strong as him could not forever hold the burden. And he finally cracked. And that's why… I've quarantined him and after a fashion, I sealed away his life as a warrior."

The crowd gasped. "Quarantined… It was really that bad?" One of the soldiers frowned in fear for the captain.

"He had seen too much. Enough to send lesser men to madness. But he endured it… though not without some scars." Said Lacus. "And that's the problem. He endured and he grew stronger… But he grew too strong too fast… he will become detached. He'll become less human… less… well… less like you… I guess." Lacus looked at Kira again. "And now…" Lacus bent her head down in sorrow. "And now… he is weak. He's very, very weak. And I'm not just talking about his body."

And now Kira winced as he can feel Lacus was glaring at him through visor of her mask. "I'm also talking about his soul. That's why I had to do this. That's why I have to… lock him down. Had he continued the way he is… he will probably physically recover… but as it is… his mind and soul will deteriorate until at last… he will no longer be the man you all had come to care and love."

Kira blinked as his eyes and Lacus met.

"Ne, ne, Hikari-sensei." A little child shook Lacus(Hikari's) skirt. "Are you telling us that Kage-nii is sick?"

Seeing the child's teary eyes moved Lacus. She bent down and patted the girl's hair with her hand. "And what's your name, little one?"

The girl replied timidly. "…E…Elle."

"Elle-chan… you're concerned for Kage-san's health?"

Elle nodded. "He… saved me. Back in the forest…" The girl blushed, but then, her eyes became tearful again. "Ne… Is Kage-nii fell ill?"

"**Yes. He's a little ill, I'm afraid. (Koff) I'm… not sure… if he can join the party… (koff) But he will be alright!" **Lacus huffed and pounded her own chest. **"Leave it to Onee-chan! (Koff) I'll make sure he's back on his feet in a jiffy! (koff!)"** Lacus added and all the sudden her kind, motherly and gentle tone was back to that childish and naughty tone… this time with a bit of a snarl and pout. **"Oh yesseree, (koff) I'll make sure he's healed (koff). He can scream and shout and curse me all he likes (koff)… he will only leave my care with a clean bill of health (koff) or not at all (koff) I'll lock him down for the rest of his natural life if I have to! (koff)"** She glared meaningfully at the unnerved and sweatdropping Kira.

Everyone cheered up a bit upon hearing that their hero will definitely get better and more importantly he's in the best hands.

Lacus turned to the crowd again. "And that's why I believe this party is a wonderful idea." Lacus smiled as she patted the girl's hair several times. "Let him know that the people he protect… the people he's willing to lay his life for loved him just as much as he loved them. Let him know that we are there to share his pain, his burden. That will heal him. Better what even I can do. Better than what any doctor can do."

The crowd nodded. Kira's word soothed their anger to unease. But Lacus words had aroused their happiness and cheer.

"She's right. Let's go on with the party." Kira also nodded. "We got other things to celebrate after all. Celebrate the fact that everyone made it back alive from Junius, not just Kage. Oh, and, come to think of it, we haven't had proper celebration for managing to escape that hell during the siege…"

"Didn't we already have a party back then?" One of the folk asked.

"But that was only booze! We were short on food back then!" The other one countermanded. "What sort of celebration where we only drink and eat… what… roasted nuts?"

"My point exactly." Kira twirled his finger. "Let's have a proper celebration now. This time only, you guys can blow off some steam and party. I'll cook too." Kira cracked his knuckles and already he can sense the mood just gotten more positive by a notch. "It's been a while since I cook anything fancy anyway."

"Umm… but where are you going to cook?" A soldier raised his hand.

"We have a kitchen, don't we?" Kira jerked his thumb to his back.

"Actually no, we don't." The soldier replied. "I don't know if you're aware of this, Kira-san, but the lavatory area was demolished last night."

"I know actually. I've been there, I've seen it myself. Murdoch is doing something about it. But what does that had to do with the kitchen?"

"Actually…" The Soldier added. "The Lavatory area collapsed… and… obliterated the kitchen right beneath it."

Amongst the rubbles of the lavatory there's a bent sign for kitchen was partially buried beneath the rubble.

"Hoh." Kira nodded. "Well… if that's the case… we'll use the main deck!"

"Deck?"

"Yeah." Kira grinned. "Let's make it an open air barbeque party for everyone: soldiers, civilians, officers… everyone."

By now, everyone's mood is back at partying mood. The soldier is also happy, but he's still a bit unconvinced. "Will it be alright, Kira? What will your brother say?"

"I…" Kira smiled kindly. "I know my brother. And I say he would be immensely vexed at me if he finds out that you guys can't have fun because of him. I'll talk to him. I'm sure he'll consent."

"Plus! We got another thing to celebrate!" Tolle suddenly joined the fray. "Let's celebrate the fact that after a history of single life that's as long as his entire lifetime, Kage finally got himself a girlfriend!" Tolle presented Hikari.

Everyone finally cheered, and it's official: they'll throw a party for the heck of it even if it kills them! And the crowd quickly dispersed and they began preparing all the necessities for the party.

With all the tension gone and Lacus was no longer the center of attention but a few, Lacus finally calm down and staggered back, slightly overwhelmed of being approached by so many people around her, surprising Elle who happen to be on her back. **"Huhyaaah!"**

"Nee-chan, are you alright?" Elle was obviously concerned.

"**I'm okay (koff) I'm okay." **Lacus laughed. **"I thought they'll be scared of me. (Koff) With how I looked and all… (koff)"**

"Most of them are Orb civilian, Hikari-san." Elle's mother explained. "We're quite used to the sight of a samurai walking around in their suits of armor. In fact, often times they were welcomed and respected." She added. "They're probably just scared of you because of your distorted voice. But, as you can see, they got over it fast."

"**I see. (koff) I'm liking these people more and more. (koff)" **Lacus chuckled as she looked down and saw Elle, still looked worried for her. Lacus smiled and then bent down as she rummaged her pocket, looking for something. **"I think I stashed it safely somewhere out of my reach… (Koff) hope I still got… (koff) Ms. Pink?"  
**

"**Haro! Haro?"** The Pink ball shaped Shikigami came flapping in.

"**Ms. Pink, do you still have it (Koff)?"**

"**One left! Haro! One left! Haro!"**

"**That'll do." **Ms Pink opened her mouth and dropped something to Lacus hand, and then she gave to Elle. It was polygonal box in pink color. Lacus motioned her to open it.

Elle opened the box and found, to her delightful surprise, a flower. Made of a mixture of white and black chocolate. And though it was clearly made of chocolate, the flower was vibrant, as if it was a real flower. "UWaaaH!" Elle was clearly entranced. She looked up to Hikari, gratitude evident. Hikari motioned her to enjoy herself. Elle looked first to her mother, and she simply gave a nod and a smile. Elle took it as an approval and took a bite. A second later she reveled in the delicious sweetness of the chocolate.

"**Do you like it, my dear?"**

"Umh!" Elle nodded eagerly.

"**Do you like sweets, Elle-chan?"**

"Umh! Umh!" Elle nodded again furiously.

"**Onee-chan likes it too you know! (koff)"** Lacus cheerfully replied. **"I really, really, really, reallyreallyreally like sweets!"** She giddily replied in a childlike excitement. **"I like it so very, very, very much!"**

"No wonder you're fat." Kira whispered to himself in a tone inaudible to ordinary hearing.

Unfortunately for him, Lacus' hell's ears are anything but ordinary. And that's why Kira more than earned the next incoming slap from Lacus' harisen, much to everyone's confusion.

"Hikari-chan? Why do you hit him like that?" Milly asked, confusion evident.

"**Because he's being rude. (Koff)" **Lacus answered simply as twitching veins covered her helmeted head. **"Just like his brother I guess. (koff)"**

"Stupid sound based bloodline limit of a hell's ear…" Kira groaned with his head on the ground.

"…**and it serves you right!"** Lacus chuckled.

"Haa…" Everyone shook their heads.

Everyone also chuckled. The mother also had her light laugh, but she stopped when the act visibly cause some pain to her part. Lacus saw this, and then she also saw the woman's bulging womb. Measuring the size of her girth, Lacus had a good idea of how long she had been pregnant. 'Oh my…' **"Milady? (Koff) Take care not to move so much (koff) You're pregnant for 9 months already. (Koff) The day where Elle-chan will see her siblings will not be far off. (koff)." **

The mother chuckled. "I understand. I will take care." She also added with a smile. "You know, Kage-san is a truly fortunate man. His future wife is not only a wise and strong woman, but will also become a kind and caring mother."

Lacus, and naturally Kira blushed all the way to their ears. Unlike Lacus', Kira's blush does not escape his friends' attention. "Where's Elle-chan's father?" Kira tried to distract himself by looking left and right.

"Her father died during the attack on our village."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Kira flabbergasted.

"It's alright. Come, Elle." Soon, the Mother took her leave, together with Elle, waving her goodbye. "Bye, bye! Hikari-Onee-chan!"

Lacus lightly returned the wave.

Seeing the chocolate Elle ate so happily, Kira decided it's best to warn her now rather than later. "…One thing, Hime…" Gino and Lacus looked at Kira, still downed on the floor but he gave a meaningful look to Lacus. "I know." He said calmly. "I know everything, including that _matter_. Which is why I'm saying, I think you should hurry up and tell everyone about it… and take care in everything you gave to the people."

"**I don't need you to remind me of that fact (koff)" **Lacus glumly noted. **"That was my last clean chocolate anyway… (koff) stored well out of the reach of my miasma. (koff)"**

"Miasma?" Fllay blinked in suspicion.

On that subject, Kira turned to the Shadowguard. "You guys understand right?"

"Sai told us everything." Tolle nodded. "We pretty much get the gist of it. Worry not, Princess. We will help ensure your safety during your hopefully brief stay here."

"Princess?" Fllay twitched in suspicion. After all, she's the only one who's not a shadowguard. Sai made a mental note to break it to her later, slowly.

"**Ara! (koff) But I'll be staying here for quite a while you know? (koff)" **Lacus replied jovially.

Kira turned to Lacus. "And that's why you better make sure you don't rupture or damage that suit."

"**I'll be very careful. (Koff)"** Lacus nodded. **"And I'll be extra careful (koff) to keep the suit away from YOUR brother. (koff)"**

"And… why is that?" Milly blinked.

"**Because all my other suits were destroyed, (koff) quite viciously, by him. (koff)"** Lacus scoffed.

"Look… my brother's not one to like obliterating other people's belonging… but given the circumstances I don't think he had much choice." Kira felt great guilt of destroying those suits again and again.

Lacus looked at Kira's awkward face. Without the mask, now it's easy for her to see Kira's emotions and expressions. More and more she realize beneath that mask, Kira really is just another human.** "Still, it's quite something unfamiliar to me (koff) With so many people coming at me all at once like that (koff). I'm used to being avoided or ignored. (koff)"**

"Really?" Kira chuckled. "That's surprising. I thought you'll have some experience with that?"

"**What do you mean? (koff)"** Lacus tilted her head.

"Suitors." Kira answered simply. "Don't you get swarmed by a ton of them daily, the way you look underneath that armor? Heck, I bet you're up to your elbows in marriage proposals."

Lacus heart fluttered when she heard the indirect praise from Kira. **"Not really. (koff) I didn't really get overwhelmed until I reached 12 (koff). By that time, my miasma had fully developed, (koff) and most people steer clear off me. (koff)"**

"Suitors?" Fllay's eyes twitched even more suspiciously. "Marriage?"

A glint appeared on all Shadowguard's eyes.

"Riiiight!" Milly suddenly came along and wring Lacus by the shoulder. "Tell you what boys? How bout if Hikari, Fllay and I took a girl's only tour?"

"**Ara! (koff) That sounds wonderful! (koff)" **Lacus clapped her hands together in excitement. **"Perhaps you can give me a tour around this place? (koff)"**

"My pleasure!" Milly nodded. "Coming, Fllay?"

Fllay still look a bit uncertain, but then she looked at Lacus' armored face once again, and all the words of praise Kira showered to her: beautiful, princess, suitor… All that made her somewhat annoyed and so she pouted. "Hmph!" She hugged Sai's arm and dragged him away. Sai smiled nervously as she understood his fiancée is in bad mood. Like this she'll stay mad until he gave her a present… or two. "Aaah! Guys… I'll be taking my leave for a while…"

"Good luck." Kira and Tolle flatly gave a thumb's up. The girl's sulking state is infamously hard to quell down.

"Thumb's up… right…" Sai moaned and left with a sulking Fllay dragging him.

"Jaa, shall we, Hikari-chan?" Milly smiled.

"**Hai!"** Lacus quickly cling to the other girl, and the two figures rapidly diminish as they departed further.

Gino looked in concern at the two girls, gnawing his lips in concern.

"Relax." Tolle smirked. "My girlfriend is also the second best shot in this ship. Anybody try to mess with her, she'll snipe them down."

"Go with them if you like. But your concern is at a minimum." Said Kira calmly as he crossed his arms. "Your princess declared herself my brother's girlfriend, that's to say she's wearing the strongest badge of protection. No one alive on this ship would dare to touch her. But let me warn you, if you put too much attention on her, people grow suspicious."

"I understand. But I'm still going to watch her, even from a distance just in case." He looked at Kira. "By the way… Thank you. For your words that soothe the anger of the mob. Had you not said what you said… I doubt the situation would end well for all of us."

"What I'm saying is the truth." Kira glared.

"I know. And on behalf of my people for all the wrongs they've done, I would like to apolo-"

"Save your apology when the fault is really yours." Kira shrugged in slight annoyance. "Those 'people' you're apologizing for is already dead and they had it coming. Kage made sure of that."

Gino's eyes widened slightly and then he took a bow before leaving without a word.

And now there's only Kira and Tolle. Seeing no one is paying them attention, Tolle decided to break it freely. "Still… I had to say it Kira. You have a gift of gab… but that girl is quite as good as you… probably better too! I was fully convinced the whole party idea will never come to pass."

"Yeah. Well…" Kira sighed as his lips formed a smile. "You're looking at a girl who's striving to end a war that has been going for almost a century in a peaceful manner. If she doesn't have at least that much skills in the fields of silver tongue, then she would've been all bark and no bite."

"Guess so." Tolle looked at the eventually unused Kage mask in his hand. "Say… can I ask you something? Back then… I offered you a spare mask… why didn't you take it?"

Kira looked at the mask in Tolle's hand. "Because that won't solve anything. When I looked at their eyes… all I see is fear. As Kage… I could probably cleared up that mess swiftly… but… that won't be the end of it. As Kage, I used fear as a weapon against my enemies. But I cannot use that against them: innocent civilians who are already as fearful as it is. They were afraid, afraid of Lacus, afraid of Hikari, a creature they don't fully understand. Kage is, from the very beginning, a creature that cannot be understood, that must not be understood. Using Kage I'll be just using one fear to calm another, trading one abstract creature with another. That's why I can't use Kage. They need to see a being that they can relate to. A creature of flesh and blood. As a human who knows the same pain and suffering they did. As a…" Kira paused for a moment and then finished. "As a Kira Yamato."

"But… that was really close. For a moment there I thought we were going to-"

"It was never meant to be easy. But what's right is rarely what's easy." Kira smiled. It's a smile of relaxation and above all, peace. Something he had not been feeling since… forever. "And that's why returning her to her people is gonna be hell." His smile vanished, replaced with a stern gaze. "Because it's the right thing. She can do it, Tolle. If there's gonna be a good end to this damned war where there will be something good left for the future generation… she GOT to return to where she belongs. And I'm gonna squeeze every bit of my skills to its limits to make sure of that." Kira left, each of his steps was filled with determination.

Tolle looked at his departing determined friend's back… and then he realized something.

**000000000000**

"So… Lacus-chan right?"

"Hai."

Milly and Lacus trudge across the civilian sector calmly, watching the activities take place. Everyone is now polite, giving a friendly wave and kind gesture every now and then, but no one really pay particular attention. They were busy with their own activity, after all. The two girls are therefore free to talk matters that pertain to… well… private and… girlish.

"Well, I must say, it's nice. It's been a while I'm talking to another girl of my age group."

"Ara?" Lacus tilted her head as she chortled. "Don't you have other girl friends? I mean Fllay-san there."

"Yeah… but… there are times when Fllay is just being… Fllay… And… she was never really… 'in'…" Milly chuckled and she put on a quotation mark. "It's always been… the five of us: Tolle, Sai, Kira, Kuzzey, and then me." Milly counted their inner circle of close friends with her fingers "I'm pretty much the only girl in our small group. So, sometimes… I kinda felt a bit lonely. You know what I mean?"

"Ahaha. Yes. I understand." Lacus chuckled sweetly. "But still… I'm not exactly… how do you say it? …'part of the gang' now, am I?"

"You think so?" Milly glanced meaningfully at Lacus. "Ne, Lacus-chan… did you know? Back in our home, Kira was actually quite popular among girls."

Lacus shrilled and chortled. "I bet he is." She had seen Kira's face. And the first she did was to instinctively kiss him passionately. She regretted it of course, but still, she couldn't help herself. With a face like that, a legion of fangirl seems like a given.

"Most girls would try everything to woe him. Every favorite method: baking him chocolate, invite him to a date… etc, etc…"

"Well… the first one won't work." Lacus shook her head as she chuckled in glee. "He hates sweets doesn't he?"

Upon hearing that from Lacus, Milly became more confident with her intuition. "Look no further for example: me, Fllay… the two of us were once member of Kira Fangirl club."

"Ararara!" Lacus twitched and looked at Milly's smiling face. "But… Fllay-san is Sai-san's fiancée… and aren't you Tolle-kun's girlfriend?"

Milly caught a faint trace of panic in Lacus' tone, and she smirked. "Relax. It's all in the past. That group was disbanded a long time ago." Lacus tilted her head in relief as Milly continued. "See… We gave up. Kira isn't just your average guy. By his face alone, many girls would swoon over him. Add that with his air of sophistication, his genius level intellect, his constantly calm and friendly demeanor, not to mention his overwhelming kindness. You couldn't ask for a more perfect guy."

Lacus counted all the wonderful qualities Milly spoke about Kira. Comparing that with the way Kira behave OFF battle… "Well that's not true." Lacus sulked. "He's rude, ornery, brutal, sadistic, deceitful…" The armored Lacus had stopped walking and continue to list what she perceives to be Kira's innumerable flaws. "…battle maniac, ruthless, merciless, violent, mischievous to a fault…" And the list doesn't seem to be ending anytime soon. "…Arrogant, bloodthirsty, dense, insensitive, sometimes even obsessive… I could list all his flaws from one end of this ship to the end of another and I'd still run out of space!" Lacus shrilled. That was when she noticed Milly was staring at her, with a peculiar smile plastered on her lips.

"Do you know why we gave up?"

"What?"

"That guy is just too damn perfect. So perfect it was more scary rather than perfect. It felt like… he lived in his own world… looming down on us, separate from all of us. I guess… it was the… isolation you spoke of earlier. At least… that's how he is from our perspective." Milly chuckled. "But you were able to see that other side of him, the ugliness beyond the diamond. You were able to crack him up. I've never saw Kira that riled up. The look on his face when you declared yourself his girlfriend? Priceless!"

"What are you trying to say, Milly-san?"

"I'm trying to say is that you probably saw more of Kira than any of us, his so called best friends… or any other person in this world, had ever seen." Milly stated. "You made him more human. You. And I'm saying maybe that's exactly what he needs. Someone who can match wits with him, someone who can match up to his perfection and downgrade him a little. Someone who can stand side by side to him on equal grounds, made him realize he's only human."

Lacus was quite grateful for her full face mask, because if Milly saw just how red her face had gotten, she won't be able to differentiate between her hair and her face. "W-w-w-w-w-what are you trying to say!?"

"What I'm trying to say is…" Milly chuckled as she grabbed Lacus' hand to prevent her from fret and run. "I think, Kira truly consider you… as…" Milly chose her words carefully. She clasped Lacus' hand tighter. "…as one of his closest friends."

Lacus' blush waned significantly.

"As… well… one of us." Milly smiled. 'That's all… for now.' Milly added mischievously to herself.

And Lacus' blush vanished.

**000000000000**

Night came… and virtually everyone aboard the ship had gathered on the upper deck.

Several pyres were set up to light the night. Large rectangular metal plates, originally the ship's spare plating were spread out on the deck, with fire bursting on other side, rendering the surface piping hot. Stripes of meat: beef, fowl, fish, even squid, and fried rice all were cooked on the hot plate. The plates were arranged in a circular position, each steel plate had around 15-20 people dining on them. Encircled at the center are four identical steel plates, positioned to form a box, encapsulating the people inside, which in turn, are also surrounded with various kinds of cooking utensils and ingredients.

Why this setup is decided to become the center of attention simply because Kira, and Senba are inside, preparing to cook.

While waiting as the meat are still in the process of barbequing, everyone gathered and chattered together. Everyone, every soldier high ranking or low ranking are gathered in a disorderly set up. The Juppongatana were scattered here and there. Some like Toudou and his Shiseiken formed a group of their own, Prayer sit next to Mwu, accompanied by Murrue and their respective lieutenants, accompanied by several soldiers. Canard; and an unwilling Balsam being made a footstool; Sven, Setsuna and Mr. Bushido made a group of their own, dominating an entire plate for themselves – mostly because they're the oddities among everyone and no one wanted to be close to them. Kamina and his gang of mischief made a merry group of their own. He couldn't find Lockon and Karren though.

"The two are on guard duty, I think." Senba explained.

"Remind me to have someone bring some food for them too later."

"You're not bringing them yourself?"

Kira sighed. "No. I have previous engagement. Sorry."

"Aye."

When the heavenly scent of meat nearly being grilled to perfection is coloring the air, Kira took it as a sign.

Senba nodded and banged the hot plate several times to draw everyone's attention.

Everyone looked at Senba's direction and gasped when they saw, to their shock: Kage, standing in the middle of the cooks, right next to Kira.

Tolle, in Kage's disguise, tried to his best to make his sound like Kira. Whispery, yet stern and confident. They rehearsed it all afternoon.

"Uh-hum. Kira had told me everything." Kage nodded. "Sadly I won't be able to join you for the night, but you'll have my brother to keep you company with his cookings…" The crowd cheered at the notion. "I'll make this short. Don't make too much mess… or damage anything… else I'll send Murdoch out for your blood."

Everyone paled.

The horrorstruck atmosphere slightly unnerved Tolle and then he quickly added in a nervous stutter. "B-But… well… l-l-let's make this short…"

Kira slapped his face and put a hand on Kage's shoulder. A sign to make it quick.

"…um… Above all else… Have fun. That's an order." Kage nodded. And then, as sudden as he arrived, so sudden he disappeared, in a puff of smoke, much to everyone's slight disappointment.

At the corner of his eyes, Kira saw Tolle reappearing at the agreed upon spot, and then, as if nothing happened, casually rejoined with the rest of the Shadowguards on the hot plate, and with them, were Hikari, Taka, and the incredibly nervous Fllay. All of them were safely accompanied by Toudou and the remaining Shiseiken.

Kira smiled. Now he can really let down his guard and be lax for once. "Well… don't look so down guys." Kira took a glass filled with water. "You heard my brother. Tonight you're neither soldiers nor civilians. Tonight you're just normal people… having fun. So, let have fun. For fun! KANPAI!" Kira toasted as he raised his glass.

"KANPAI!" Everyone cheered.

"For a barbeque that someone else is paying! KANPAAI!"

"KANPAI!"

"Ok, who said that?" Kira sweatdropped.

And so the party commence. Every group had their servings of roasted items; each person grilled whatever they want on the hot plate. Some barbequed beef, others barbequed fish, the other plate barbequed vegetables and mushroom.

But the main star dish came from the hot plates at the center where Kira and Senba were cooking, hence the reason for the special spot.

"Kira, don't put the sauce on the noodle. Put them around the noodle. It gives the right amount of aroma and taste. And make sure you keep twisting and turning them around. Burn it just enough so that it's crisp on the outside and yet still soft on the inside. Roast it. Don't sautéed it."

"Instead of water I'm giving it some meat essence sauce to add the flavor!"

"That's good, in that case, make sure you turned the noodle at the right time lest you burn it!"

And Kira did so easily enough. The heavenly smell of the Yakisoba the two were making beats the smell of the grilled meat right in front of everyone's noses. Hence explaining why there's already a long queue of hungry people with empty plates in front of the box. The Shadowguard Tolle and Shiseiken Asahina being among them.

Seeing such a sight clearly baffled the unfamiliar eyes, namely Gino (Taka). "Wow. I've heard of how good chef will have long lines of people waiting to get just one crumb from his dish… I thought it was just a figure of speech."

"Kira's the best cook in town!" Tolle easily bragged. "Probably the best in Japan too, if he tried." The Shadowguard together with Asahina had returned with plates filled with heavenly smelling Yakisoba in his hands.

He handed a plate to Milly, Sai, Fllay, and of course, Taka and Hikari as well.

Taka skillfully used the chopstick he was provided with and took a mouthful of the roasted noodle. The taste of meat juice soaking into the noodle overflowed his mouth with every bite. The scent of burnt salt and sauces inflame his throat. It was… exquisite. "The brother is a world famous mass murderer… while he's an extremely skilled chef…" Taka closed his eyes, savoring the meal. "One brother took the path of death, the other took the path of life… what a great contrast between the two."

"Contrasting indeed." Toudou also enjoyed the Yakisoba. His stern gaze breaks momentarily to savor the meal. "But it doesn't mean those two ways can't intertwine with one another."

"Shishou." Taka looked at his one time teacher.

"In this time of chaos… a sword of death for another is also a sword of life for the other." Said Toudou slowly like a teacher to a listening student. "That is the sword that Kage had swung all this time. That is the sword that had massacred countless lives. That is also the sword that had also saved all lives you see before you. That is also the sword that had saved your life and the life of your Mistress there."

Gino momentarily glanced at Hikari.

"Remember Gino. A sword that only cuts everything in its way is not a sword of man. It's a sword of an unthinking beast." Toudou glared at Gino. "And Kage… is no such a man. Remember that when the time comes when you have to cross swords with him."

Gino nodded and bowed down, thanking the lesson he received from this teacher.

Meanwhile, Hikari continue to stare off the distance, across the chattering crowd, past the queuing people, straight to Kira. His slightly brownish skin glowered from the burning flames around him. Sweat glistened across his face, sparkling droplets here and there as he moved from one plate to another, flipping roasted noodles to the sky. His eyes glimmered with jumping flames, his messy brown hair vibrantly moving on their root, keeping up with their swishing owner's head, mending one batch of food to another. And his smile kept changing from the light smile to the practiced grin every time Kira served the food to the waiting people on the counter.

'He's alive.' Lacus surmised having witnessed all this. 'Before he was just like a dead man walking. But now, he's alive. So vibrant, so overflowing…' She smiled beneath her helmet. The sight of Kira working so happily amidst the roaring fires was quite pleasing to her eyes.

"Hey, are you gonna eat that?"

"**(koff)?"** Hikari turned and saw Fllay glaring at her. Her plate was empty with little to no leftovers. That's when Lacus also noticed that her yakisoba had gone stone cold for a while and she hadn't touched a single strand. **"If you want… (koff)" **Hikari handed her plate to Fllay.

The maroon haired girl glared at the plate tensely as if she was afraid Hikari had poisoned it or something. But she finally took it and start gulping it down.

As Lacus saw this, and how everyone was eating Kira's noodle with such a relish, she couldn't help but to feel somewhat annoyed. Ramen. Soumen. Udon. Soba. Yakisoba… With her fascination of Japanese culture, of course she had more than her share of such cuisine. But those were made by the so called high class chef… and they weren't even specialized in Japanese food. They only used techniques that they know to make what she wanted. Of course they still taste good… but she had a feeling that it doesn't taste exactly as it supposed to be. And now there's a genuine Japanese Yakisoba made by a genuine Japanese chef being gulped down right in front of her.

She'd be lying is she say she wasn't brimming with envy.

But to eat she had to unmask, and to unmask in front of so many people, even when she's protected by so many people who knew her identity… nay… even if her identity wasn't the case, that would mean endangering everyone on this deck with her miasma. And that is out of the question. 'Endure it, Lacus. Endure it. What happened today was the result of your own actions. Endure it.'

The other people understand her situation and they eat less heartily.

A few hours into the party, Kira decided to stop cooking and handed things over to Senba. After all, most of them had their fill at this point… all but one. He approached the plate where his friends were waiting.

"Hikari-san! Come with me for a second, my brother needs you."

"**Hm?" ** Lacus tilted her head, but then she followed Kira nonetheless. Gino was about to follow but firm hands of everyone in vicinity grabbed his shoulder and pressed him down, preventing him from leaving.

The two went to a secluded area, in a higher ground, separate from the rest, but gave them a clear overlooking view of the dining crowd down below. There a small solitary but piping hot plate there, with a closed canopy, and other raw yakiniku materials. There's already several strips being roasted, some is just about done.

"Kira-san… this is…"

"It's far and no one can see you. You can open your mask and eat freely here." Kira cracked his neck.

Lacus' stomach growled so loud that some people below even mistook it for thunder grumbling in the sky.

Blushing furiously, she sat down and took off his mask, revealing her beautiful, sweat covered and red face. "Okay… I'll help myself with some food." Lacus took a chopstick, snapped it open and start picking the meat, starting with the smallest, and then she took a bite from it.

Kira slapped his face. "Lacus… in here, there's no need to call on ceremony or to impress anyone. We are rambunctious lot. You can eat at your pace. You must be really hungry."

Lacus heard the word… and then, all the sudden, her pace changed and she let her demeanor overwhelmed by hunger. Using the chopstick she swiped 2 or 3 strips at the same time and swallowed them, chewing at plenty of meat in her mouth while putting another half a dozen on the plate. Within seconds she had swallowed the meat and grabbed another serving.

Seeing her appetite, Kira smiled and he too began to cook the main dish: his Yakisoba. The smell was enough to stop the starving princess from wolfing down her next serving of meat.

"Here you go." Kira handed Lacus the plate. Looking at this plate, Lacus took a slower, gentler pace.

She took one strand and put it in her mouth. Once she tasted it, she was completely stumped. It tasted unbelievably good. The vegetable is crisp, the meat is tender and juicy, and the noodles: crisp on the outside, tender and soft on the inside, with a very thick taste that overwhelm her taste buds… What are those noodles she had been feasting up until now? Cheap knockoff that couldn't compare to the one she's having right now!

"Well, eat up, eat up!" Kira smiled. "There's plenty more where that came from!"

Lacus happily digged the meal, but then as she saw Kira's back, working on the plate, she felt something missing. "Kira-san!"

"Yes?" Kira turned around and suddenly, he felt something warm, juicy, meaty roasted beef went inside his mouth, shoved in by Lacus' chopsticks. "Hmm?"

"Kira-san! You should eat some too! All the food you're making and you haven't take a single bite so far."

"I'm not hungry." Kira munched the meat in his mouth. But as soon as he swallowed the food, his stomach growled.

Lacus heard it and smiled kindly. "See? You need to eat in timely manner, and truth be told, you're late for your dinner! Come on, sit down! Eat!"

Kira felt like he just couldn't argue with her (at least, not on this particular subject) and so he sat down next to her, enjoying the meal while they looked at the pyres down below, observing the night party as it proceed. Kira couldn't help but to feel delighted. "Thanks."

"For what?" Lacus looked at Kira.

"For making this happen." Kira motioned at the party down below. "It's nice to see this place became livelier in a good way. Before then, this place is only lively when arrow and cannonballs rain down upon us."

"Well, everybody loves a party." Lacus chuckled.

"True… but that's not what I meant. It's more than merry making down there." Kira smiled as he looked down at the civilian down below. "They are my people. My countrymen. Now, as I see them down there, all of my people… my friends… every one of them is safe. It's a good feeling."

Lacus smiled happily upon hearing that. And then, Kira began to turn and the two looked at each other face to face.

"You know Lacus-san… like this… I couldn't help but to think." Kira continue to gaze on to Lacus' blue eyes. Lacus waited with held breath. "I'm… really…"

Whatever it is Kira wished to say was drowned by the sound of rising cheers from below. The two were clearly distracted and they looked down. The cheer and vibrant joy of the party went on undisturbed despite the awkwardness of that one section. People are eating, laughing, and now, they were singing. All done very loudly, very badly, nicely, or just tone deaf.

The two looked at each other and chuckled. What a noise, they could hardly hear each other speaking. The two finally resolve to just sit down and enjoy the show. But all that revelry was stopped when Lacus heard a cry of horror.

"MAMA!"

An alarmed Lacus stood up and saw the direction of the cry.

"MAMA! MAMA!"

This time, those with keen ears caught it. Which means Kira, Mwu and Setsuna heard it too and they stopped whatever they're doing and listened to the sound. Kira saw Lacus had also seen what she heard, and following the spot where she's looking, Kira also see it.

It was Elle crying and screaming with her little voice… and her mother was on the floor.

"MAMA! MAMA!" Her tiny cry was drowned by the sound of the uncaring revelry.

"Lacus, mask on!" Kira took immediate action as he run towards the edge of the place and then he roared. "Oi! EVERYONE! SHUT UP!"

The roar was so loud that noises of revelry up until now were silenced in an instant. At first, all eyes turned to Kira's spot. And that's when everyone realized that there's something happening. That's when Elle's tiny screams finally reached everyone. That's when everyone noticed the woman's circumstances.

"MEDIIIIC!"

The party grinded to a halt. Even those who were drunk until a minute ago sobered up in an instant. All eyes watched this scene with horror and shock. The mother stood on a circle of people, they all gave her a wide berth to grant her some air. Kira and Hikari also came down and looked at the situation.

The Medical team was fortunately was on site, with Sai was the first to come the mother's side, checking her condition. The woman continued to moan in pain.

"Her water's breaking… she's going into labor now!" Sai concluded. "We have to move her. Get a stretcher here!" Sai barked amidst the scream of the mother.

Lacus watched, and more importantly, she listened. The woman's cries… and the sound of heartbeats… no… three heartbeats… And then there's this dissonance she caught amidst the cries. 'My God…' "No." Her firm tone drew everyone's attention. "Whatever you do, don't move her!"

Charging through the crowd, Lacus made her way towards the woman and she lightly tapped her swollen womb. Getting a feel of something, checking the condition of her womb. "…Milady… what's your name?"

The Mother looked and saw it was Hikari. She answered weakly. "A-Anna."

"Anna-san, listen to me… your baby will not turn. It cannot be born without help."

"What do you mean turn?" Sai frowned.

"When a baby was born, its head must come out first. So there's some… movements and the baby will turn inside the mother's womb so that their head came out first… but with Mrs. Anna here… the Babies will not turn."

"Babies?" Sai was greatly alarmed upon hearing the plural denotation.

"She's carrying twins." Lacus noted. "If we don't get them out… she will die… and so will the babies."

"NOOO!" Anna scream in horror. Her life was inconsequential, but her children will die too?

"Then what should we do?" Sai gulped. He had never experienced something like this before. The other medics were also at loss.

"We have to operate her." Every medic in the field looked at the armored girl. "We have to perform a surgical birthing procedure. Make an incision!"

"Surgical procedure?" "Incision?" "What, like cutting her out?" "Are you crazy!?" "I've never heard of such procedure!" The Medics began protesting. "Young girl! Stop talking nonsense!" "What do you know about medical procedure anyway?"

"I've done this before!" Lacus plead. "We can save her! I know how!"

"Then explain it to us exactly how are you going to do that?"

"She doesn't have that much time!" Lacus pointed at the dying and gasping Anna. "She'll be dead by the time I finished explaining!"

"Look woman! We've practiced medicine for 10 years and we've never heard any surgical technique that can be used in situations like this! We can't just let you, some untrained girl do whatever on a patient-"

"**DID YOU NOT HEAR ME!?"** Now more angry and desperate than ever, Lacus boomed. Distorted by the mask, her angry voice was horrifying to be told, instantly shutting them up. "IF I DON'T HELP HER NOW, SHE, AND HER UNBORN CHILDREN, WILL **DIE!"**

"Enough!" Kira barked and swiftly made the decision. "You guys had done all you can. Hikari! She's in your hands now. Sai! Stay here and help her anyway you can! Everybody else: GET OUT!"

The authoritative tone made all the disgruntled Medics skeptically backed away, while Sai remained.

Lacus quickly began her work with a yell: "LILY!" The Pink Haro and the other eleven Haros popped in around Lacus, as silent as a whistle, but ever ready to work. "Set up a perimeter, I need a sterile environment."

Lily, the Ms. Pink hopped and then expanded and engulf everyone within range, namely Lacus, Sai and Anna. Not a moment to soon, the three is now inside a ball shaped tent, completely covering everyone in a semi transparent pink membrane.

Inside, all the sound from outside were completely sealed shut and all the Haros assume their working position, Lacus readied herself, tightening her skin tight gloves. This is different with Kira's operation. The mother was not immune to her miasma, and so she had to do it wearing a skintight suit. A more extreme the skills she used, even a single layer of sheet can mess up with her senses, and so she had to compensate and adjust. She took a few more minutes to make sure she's up for the task at hand.

"Umm… Lacus-san?"

"Hmm… yes?"

"Have you… urm… done this before?"

"Before I quit, I've done it several times. It's called a Caesarean Section. C-Section, for short." Lacus squinted her brows, trying to remember. "The last time it was with a triplet… about… 5 years, 3 months, 15 days, 16 hours and 45 minutes ago. Anyway! I have no time to explain the process, just watch and help me out, okay!?"

"Before you quit you say…?" Sai gaped upon hearing how Lacus can remember an operation years past and still remember it by the minute. "I've seen what you did with Kira… are you saying that too was based on a previous surgery?"

"That one was from 5 years, 2 months, 2 days, 5 hours, 20 minutes, 30 seconds ago. But Kira's case was much harder than that one guy with 7 bullet holes on his face."

And all doubt that Sai had for her skills vanished in an instant. "What do you need of me, Doctor?"

"Hot water. And lots of it!"

"Understood!" As soon as Sai returned with it, Lacus was at the ready with a scalpel in her hand.

"Operation… begins!"

And Sai saw something he could never forget…

Hours passed…

The people waited outside with anxiety and concern. Gone was the joy and revelry of the party, replaced with a tenseness of their nerves. Suddenly, everyone seems greatly concerned over this incident and none are willing to leave before a resolution is achieved. Even non related people such as the Juppongatana and the captains. All waited with held breath and not a squeak. The children who participated in the party had all fallen asleep in the arms of their parents. Elle remained awake, sitting on Milly's lap, with Tolle at her side. Fllay curled down with slight boredom, several times her head tucked down, falling asleep and then jerking back awake due to discomfort. Kira stood still, his eyes keep watching at the inside of the tent, ignoring even Senba's offer for a drink or a splash of water to ease his anxiety.

And then, the pink ball opened up a hole, and Sai walked out, completely stunned out and looked as if he was in a trance. The smile-less face of the medic initially made everyone thought of the worst outcome. Kira approached the mesmerized bespectacled boy. "Sai? How did it go?"

"Kira…" Sai's lips were trembling. And then, at last, his trance broke and a smile formed on his lips. "…I think… I just watched a medical God at work…"

As if on cue, the sound of babies crying resounded from within the bubble.

Kira and everyone was relieved beyond measure upon hearing that voice. The pink bubble opened up, revealing Hikari, with her gloved hand smeared in blood, and a weakly smiling Anna, on a makeshift bed… and in her arms, two naked and bloody but alive babies, wrapped in cloth, crying their lungs out so that the universe can hear the birth voice of these two new lives.

"Operation… complete." Hikari declared with a tired but satisfied tone.

And everyone's cheer exploded. The joy and happiness that faded suddenly returned several folds. Everyone danced, everyone sings, everyone eat and drink again. This time with increased relish and revelry. Suddenly they got more reason to celebrate like never before. Hikari, Sai and Kira looked at these two new souls in Anna's arms. Kira felt a tuck down below and saw it was Elle. He grabbed the girl and lifted her up over his shoulder.

Hikari giggled. "That's your little brother and sister right there, Elle-chan!"

Kira shoved Elle to arms reach to the babies. Elle was slightly frightened at the bloodied form of her new siblings, but then she start lightly playing with their little fingers.

Meanwhile, Sai still couldn't avert his eyes away from Hikari. "Hikari-sensei… I… I…"

Hikari looked at Sai.

"I… I wish to become a surgeon one day. So I've been learning from a lot of medical books and other references. But I've never… EVER… saw a medical procedure like that! What's more… you do it in such… skills… it's like… like… well… I've said it… it was Godlike. With such skills… why do you quit?"

Hikari tucked her head down and then replied solemnly. "Because having a godlike skill… is not the same as being a God, Sai-san." Lacus reiterated in humility. "…for instance… doctors can probably prevent someone from dying… but a doctor cannot bring someone BACK from the dead."

"But-"

"Doctors have one taboo. Do you know what that is, Sai-san?"

"…Doctors… are live savers. Not life takers." Sai replied calmly. "They say Doctors can make a better killing machine on the battlefield… but our duty is to save lives… not take them."

"I've broken that taboo, Sai-san." Lacus looked at her bloodied armored hand. "I've killed my patients… the same reason why I enclosed myself inside this armor… I have become a creature that takes life. Someone like me can never become a doctor again."

"But just now, you just saved a life… Three of them in fact!"

"But I do so in fear." Lacus balled her fist. "This suit interferes greatly… if normally I can do this with 90 percent chance of success… I thought I can compensate it with my skills… but just now, that was less than 20 percent… there are 4 out of 5 chances I would've killed Lady Anna and her children." Lacus looked at Kira. "Back then in Junius… if I operated your brother the way I operated on lady Anna today… he might've died."

Sai gasped. Even with that unbelievable skill… that was under restraints!?

"Would you like to bet on your patient's life whether your skill is enough to overcome that low odd of success, Sai-san?"

"I… I…" Sai shivered in fear. His skills are laughable in comparison to Lacus, and yet the superior of the two is also not exempt from the chance of failing. And failing means the death of patient. "I… I don't think I had the courage to say yes."

"You're afraid."

Sai nodded in shame. "Yes."

"Good." Lacus nodded. "Nurture that fear, Sai-san. That is what is needed from a doctor. Fear."

Sai gasped and turned his head up.

"Fear, not just for yourself… but also fear for the life of your patients. Without that fear, how can you care for the wellbeing of your patients and understand what they need? With only skills, a doctor without fear for their patients is nothing more but a cold blooded reaper in white coats. That is my advice for you, Sai Argyle."

"…H… Haah!" Sai bowed in total reverence and respect.

Hikari turned to Anna, who had began feeding her children. "Name them milady!" Said Hikari. "Name your children!"

"Name… yes… I have two names in mind." Anna smiled happily. "For the girl… Hikari… and for the boy… let's see… ah yes… Akira." Kira and Lacus blinked. It was obvious they were clearly named after them. Anna understood their surprise. "That way, when I raised them, they will always remember the two people who had brought them to this world. They will remember the two people who had saved their lives."

Lacus gasped for being given such honor, even though it was not exactly her name, but then she smiled lightly behind her mask. "Thank you."

Kira gaped. "But… I did nothing… Hikari-sensei saw your first and Sai helped you!"

"What are you saying Kira-san? If you had not called and warned everyone, no one would hear Elle screaming."

"That's a fact. And, you're the one who convinced those pompous pricks who called themselves medics to let Hikari performed the surgery!" Sai added, jerking his thumb at the dejected surgeons.

Kira's blush couldn't be redder and then he closed his face. But when he took his hand down, his face became even redder and everyone chuckled… that is… until they realized the red of his face wasn't because of a blush. Blood suddenly trickled out of Kira's nostrils, to the horror of everyone.

"Kira… what…" Sai gaped as his trembling finger pointed at Kira's face.

And then, as if on cue, Murdoch, dragging the half dead Neumann and Jackie came in. "Doc! Doc! Been looking everywhere for you, they say you're here!" Murdoch seems to be happy of something. But as soon as he saw the atmosphere were that of horror instead of joy, he realized something was off. Especially with the fact that Kira got blood on his face.

Hikari looked at Murdoch. **"Yes?"**

"Umm… about that thing you asked… it's done… took longer than we've expected but it's done!"

"**Murdoch-san, (koff) bless your soul, (koff) you're just in time. (Koff)"** Hikari sighed a relief. **"We need it NOW, actually (koff)."**

Murdoch was pleased by the fact he made it. "Yep! That's what I figured. I've already prepared it… I think you and _your boyfriend_ should take first dibs on it. And then tell me if there's something wrong with the bath construction?"

Kira and Sai twitched. "Dibs? Bath?" the two echoed.

"**YOSH! (koff)"** Hikari suddenly grabbed Kira and before anyone can protest or say anything, she dragged him away. **"Come on Kira-san! (koff) Let's go tell your brother the good news! (koff)"**

"Wait a second! What do you mean BATHS!?"

Kira's howl unfortunately fell on Hikari's deaf ears and the two disappeared into the night…

Moments later, Senba came with an emergency request:

"Kira, I'm getting swarmed with orders here! The order for the Yakisoba just went double! I… where is he?"

"…he went out." Sai, Anna, and Murdoch don't know what else to say, and they answered short.

"Went out? WENT OUT!? We. Are. In a CRISIS here with Mwu, Murrue and Natarle volunteered to help! And the three, ESPECIALLY Mwu, couldn't cook even if their lives depended on it! Do you have any comprehension what-"

The sound of a series of bonfire in Mwu's section exploding in the distance that cut Senba midsentence seems to be the answer that gave Sai a good comprehension just how bad it will be.

Needless to say, the cheer that night lessened somewhat when the food taste went downhill in a stomach-ulcer-causing and vomit-inducing or just jaw-breaking rate…

**000000000000**

Speaking of jaw breaking, Kira's jaw also reached and broke the floor when he saw Lacus' idea of a boom surprise.

The demolished Lavatory had been transformed, drastically…

… into an indoor, Olympic pool sized, bathhouse.

It was huge! The rubbles from the devastation had also been used instead as some kind of a landscape decoration, making it as if it was a hot spring in the middle of a mountain area.

"A bathhouse… this is your idea? A BATHHOUSE inside a BATTLESHIP!?" With twitching eyes, Kira roared in a bloodthirsty wrath.

"Yes. Now strip!" Lacus ordered.

"No!"

"Yes. As your doctor I insist that you must get in there." Lacus made it clear: this is not an order, it's an Ultimatum.

"NO! Are you crazy? A Bathhouse in a battleship! In what world did you ever hear that?"

"Now listen, you need a place to calm down and relax! I just made you one! Didn't you Japanese love to go to… what do you call it… Onsen for relaxation and rest?"

"This is a MILITARY ship, NOT your private yacht!"

"This is an open bath! Everyone can use it! We just got the honor of using it first!"

"You fake my permission to do this! Look, declaring yourself my girlfriend for the sake of safety is one thing! But this is abuse of authority!"

"But this is for YOU, you know!"

"OUT OF THE QUESTION! First thing tomorrow I'm gonna have this place DEMOLISHED!"

"HOW TERRIBLE! Do you know the trouble Murdoch-san and his workers must've gone through to make this?"

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS! YOU DID! I had enough of your wildness young lady! As of tomorrow, there's gonna be a CHANGE in direction! It's me saying, you listen! Or it'll be the brig for you! GOT IT!?"

"Is that your final word!?" Lacus growled and deathglared Kira for all her worth.

"DO YOU WANT TO HEAR MY FINAL WORD, WOMAN!?" Kira returned the deathglare tenfold.

"GIIIRLS!" And suddenly, Lily, Megi, Levi, the Twins, Ghienny, and this one other girl… a Lacus doppelganger with curly pigtails and a braid, dressed up like a Viking, complete with a sheep horned helmet and a coat made out of sheep appeared and surrounded Kira. She cracked her knuckles in readiness for something that Kira knew he wouldn't like. "Meet Barbara! Now, strip im girls!" Lacus smiled. All seven charged in simultaneously.

The battle was short and brutal.

Kira, now stark naked, were carried in one hand by Barbara like some dish on a plate, and then, the Viking Lacus throw the still protesting and howling Kira straight into the hot bath. Problem is, she threw him too strong and Kira skipped on the hot water surface several times before landing with a splash right in the middle of the pool.

"AARGGHHH!" Needless to say, upon impact, Kira screamed his brains out upon being flashboiled inside that scalding hot water.

"Yep… You're definitely a big baby." Lacus shook her head and then, she began to undress.

Kira struggled for a moment and finally managed to find his footing, realizing the onsen was not that deep. Initial reaction was that Kira attempted to swim out of this pool bath ASAP, but then, as he swam and his body began to adjust to the temperature, he began to let the heat seep into his bones. And then, unwittingly, Kira began to calm down and felt relaxed as he stopped struggling soon after and found himself enjoying the waters.

As soon as Kira relaxed himself, that's when he began to notice other things too. Kira closed his eyes, and then, slowly, he began to feel the blood coursing in his veins… the pores of his skin opened up, his nose suddenly began to suck in vast quantities of air and then unleashing them just as easily… his heart beats so loud so strong… and his head felt so light… so empty… 'What's this? Have I been dead all this time or something? It's like every hole in my body were clogged up until a moment ago…' Suddenly he felt nothing but comfort and ease as his breathings stabilized and Kira calmly breathes in and out, in… and out… in… out… Kira opened his eyes… in… and he saw a naked Lacus standing right in front of him… and out the blood goes.

"GyaAA!" Kira turned around quickly, closing his eyes and his bit red face.

"Nice to see you enjoying yourselves." Lacus smirked.

"I'm… I'm… I'm getting out!"

"Oh no you don't!" Lacus grabbed Kira by the shoulder and hugged him tightly before he can get far, pressing her breasts on his back, much to Kira's shock. "This is your rehabilitation, Kira Yamato!"

"R…Rehabilitation?"

"Uncork those holes you call nose and smell the air!"

Kira took a deep, deep breath… and that's when he realized the air does smell a bit… funny… like… a mixture of medicine and flowers?

"Aromatherapy Bathhouse." Lacus explained. "This water isn't just hot water… it's a herbal tonic of my brewing that stimulates cell growth and regeneration. The scent you smell will also help your overworked brain to relax and recover. Add that with some muscle relaxing herbs and other poison dissolving mixtures, all this help you relax and made your body rest to the fullest." Lacus explained. "Oh… and…"

The pink haired princess twirled her finger to the sky and then the wooden ceiling suddenly turned into the view of the night starry sky. The indoor hot spring now looked a lot more like an outdoor rocky hot spring. The scene of the starry sky calmed even the initially annoyed Kira. This scenery, it eases his mind greatly. "This scenery is so that even your eyes get a rest. An empty sky is calming and light. It's easy on your nerves."

The brunette was so relaxed that without realizing it, he slumped back and sank down the pool all the way to his chest until the back of his head snagged on something soft and cuddly… namely, Lacus' breasts.

Kira jerked in shock and made a notion of getting back up but Lacus hugged him tighter from his back, pressing him deeper to her bust. "You're gonna have to stay submerged in this bath for at least an hour, every day." Lacus hugged Kira tighter while Kira struggled. Then she rested her head on Kira's head, locking him up in her embrace. Her breasts continue to smother the brunette's head, squishing, bouncing back and forth against his back. Kira's teeth clattered and he shivered from head to toe and fro. Her nipples are nibbling the back of his ears. At last, the stimulation proved too much, Kira was completely red at that point with all the blood rushing to his face, all thoughts of escaping or rebelling was gone from his overloaded brain and Kira resigned himself to fate and stopped struggling.

Moments later…

The two finally took their bath in peaceful silence.

Lacus closed her eyes and enjoyed her dip in the hot spring.

Meanwhile, Levi generated two blocks of ice to compress Kira's steaming hot head. And he's already halfway through vaporizing the first set of ice, bypassing the melting phase entirely.

"Lighten up, Kira-san! That's the whole point of this bath."

"I'm… trying…" Kira grabbed the new pair of iceblock from Levi and now compressed his head again with it. "But… all… this… blood… on… my… head… over… stimulation…"

"Sowwy!" Lacus cutely apologize with a wink.

All she did was making herself more adorable with her breast inadvertently bounced again, causing Kira's blush reddened even more than he thought possible, and the iceblocks were vaporized in an instant. This time, Kira's head literally exploded due to overstimulation. Levi swung her head, giving up. **"That's it! I can't do this! He vaporized the ice faster than I can make them!"**

"**Lacus! Haro! You're not helping your patient like this! Haro!" **Lily slapped Lacus' head.

Another few moments later…

Now Levi is compressing Kira's head with a four iceblocks, with Lacus must face the opposite direction of wherever Kira is looking. That is to say, they're sitting back to back. Without any further stimulation, Kira recovered faster, and now he can enjoy the onsen to the fullest. He exhaled in comfort. All his stress and anger seem to just… seep away.

"How do you feel now Kira-san?" Lacus glanced through her shoulder.

"I'm better now. Yep."

"Good! Can I turn around now?"

Kira took a deep breath, and then he exhaled again. "Okay. But please… no more of… that."

"Okay." And this time she meant it. Lacus turned around and faced Kira with most of her body dipped down underwater, much to Kira's relief. Her body was completely covered by the water, and the water is not transparent, but near white.

"This water…"

"My recipe." Lacus remembered one more detail. "And… your blood is in the mixture too."

"My blood. Me, and the many people that will bathe here… is bathing in my blood."

"Oh no, no, no. I only added a few drops. Plus, this water is just for you. For your therapy. I have other recipe for other people, but that's another story."

"For me huh?" Kira looked at lacus. "What about you?" Kira went straight to the point. "Your miasma. You're still a walking bio bomb. Does it not affect and… well… poison the water or something?"

"Well, you guessed right, my body did poison the water… but I know my virus better than anyone." Lacus smiled. "Back in Zaft, this is how I have to take my bath. With herbal water, heated up to a certain degree, the virus will die out. And the herbal tonic suppresses them." Lacus motioned to Megi, whose flaming hand was dipped into the water, generating a sizzling sound, keeping the temperature of the bath just as desired. "Of course, this is not healing, just suppressing. But, after use you can toss it to the sea no problem. No hazardous materials are used in the making of these waters!"

"That's a relief." Kira frowned. "But that doesn't change the matter at hand, right?"

"I know, I know… No need to remind me." Lacus replied glumly. "We'll break it to the people ASAP. Tomorrow morning, I'd say." Lacus quickly raised her voice. "Especially the parents and the children! We have to make sure they keep their children away from me!" A tinge shudder of fear laced Lacus' words. She crossed her arms and hugged herself tightly in fear. Lacus was suddenly reminded again of that mother and child she accidentally killed with her miasma. "I… I don't want…"

Suddenly Lacus felt a tuck on her head. She looked up and saw Kira's hand patting her head. "Don't worry."

Lacus looked at Kira timidly.

"I'll **kill** you first before that happens."

Lacus' eyes widened and she snorted again before giggling uncontrollably. "Pfftt… ku… tehehehe…"

"Hm?"

Lacus giggled and giggled until she wiped her eyes. Apparently she laughed till she cried. "That's… that's the second time you promised to kill me."

"And on both occasions you laughed your ass off." Kira shook his head in bewilderment. "Normal reaction usually involved you getting scared halfway to death and put great distance from your future killer. Instead you hook me up and stick on me like paint."

"You're saying I'm not normal." Lacus chuckled. "…normal people don't kill other people just by being close to them and breathe the same air as they do."

Kira looked at Lacus' expression.

"I'm not normal, Kira-san." Lacus tucked her head down. "In any rate, this will be the continuation of our contract in Junius."

"My contract with you was to kill you when you wanted to." Kira snarled. "That contract was annulled the moment you found your will to live again."

"Then let's renew it. The contract will be as follows: if you find that I, in any way, had become a danger to the people around me… first sign of trouble… you will kill me. Even when I'm down to my knees and begged for mercy."

"…and you expect me to follow through that? Even after I baited to Babylon!? What, you need to be baited to another larger than life monster or something?"

"You know the biggest fear I felt when I operated on Miss Anna? I was afraid, that this suit had a rupture somewhere, and then I'll accidentally killed Miss Anna and her children. This is no longer about the matter of my mentality, Kira-san." Lacus frowned. "This is about what's right for the people. I'm not a doctor… not a lifesaver… now I'm just a walking plague. And this suit… can only protect the people for so long. So please." Lacus pleaded.

Kira tucked his head down. "…you know… that thing I wanted to say back there?"

"Ah yes. That. What was it that you're about to say?"

"…well… what I'm trying to say… is… I'm really…"

**000000000000**

Lacus, clothed and cleaned, climbed up the roof of the tallest place on this ship, the bridge tower. Tonight, there's no moon. So it was as dark and completely pitch black. The only illumination came from the dying bonfire down below, and some torches aboard the guard towers. The party is over, and many people are now leaving back to their bunks and quarters.

Lacus took off her mask, breathing the night air. In here, so high above in this black night, no one can see her face.

But they can still hear her voice for sure.

She began with a hum to a tune in her head. And then…

_**Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru**_

The tired people on board the Archangel stopped.

_**Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu**_

They all heard the voice and wondered.

_**Midori nasu kishibe **_

Did angels just come down to sing or something?

_**Utsukushii yoake o**_

The Soldiers who were cleaning the party also stopped

_**Tada matte iraretara**_

Everyone looked around, searching for the source of this heavenly voice.

_**Kirei na kokoro de**_

The gulls stopped cawing, even the sound of waves also quieted down, as if even Mother Nature is enjoying this song.

_**Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni**_

Milly and Tolle was taking a stroll when they too heard the song. They looked up and saw someone atop the tower, eyes wide, and more importantly, ears open.

_**Arasoi no nai basho ga aru no to **_

Fllay, still sulking, also heard the song, and for a moment, she forgotten her anger.

_**Oshiete kureta no wa dare**_

Sai, until a moment ago, was burying his head on some medical books, but he stopped all that when he heard the voice.

_**Dare mo ga tadoritsukenai**_

Neil and Karren were having their small meal with Senba who delivered their food and they also stopped eating. Neil could easily see someone was on top of the bridge… singing. Though he can't make out her face in this moonless night.

_**Sore to mo dareka no kokoro no naka ni**_

Other guard towers, every soldier aboard the ship, wherever they are, they all heard the song and stopped whatever they're doing.

_**Mizu no nagare o shizumete**_

Elle cheerfully peered out of the window upon hearing the beautiful voice. "Onee-chan! It must be Hikari Onee-chan!"

_**Kureru daichi o uruosu shirabe**_

Anna was breast feeding her newborn children when she heard the song. "oh my… what a lovely voice…"

_**Ima wa doko ni mo nakute mo**_

Gino was parched on the roof, and when he heard that song, he recognized it as Lacus' heavenly voice.

_**Kitto jibun de te ni ireru no**_

All the soldiers, and all the civilians, all looked up to that tower, and they saw an angel with pink hair singing on the tower. The children also woke up and peered out of the window or they walked out of the room. All gaze to the tower and the angel singing on top of it. All woes and sorrow were suddenly forgotten.

_**Itsumo itsuka kitto**_

Up above, Lacus breathe the night air with her bare face. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. But… what Kira said back then… it set her heart all aflutter. If she didn't let loose with a sing or something, she won't calm down.

"_What I'm trying to say it… I'm really… given after everything that happened… to be honest… I'm really glad I get you out of that island alive." Kira remarked, much to Lacus' shock. "Thanks to that, you did more good to these people than any of us ever did in the last few months. So… try to stay alive okay? I said I'll kill you… but I won't if you don't give me a reason to."_

She was so excited and so happy, there's no way she can calm down so easily, because what he said next was forever engraved in her heart.

"_Because… you're a very important person… for me. Okay? I want you to live. So don't make me kill you." Kira turned around to hide his blush, while Lacus looked like someone just hit her with a creampie. And for the record, she loved having a creampie smashed to her face._

"He wants me to live." Lacus smiled to herself and she repeated slowly, word per word. "He. Wants me. To Live." Tears tricking down her eyes. "Ara?" Her tears can't seem to stop. "Arara?" It was tears of happiness. Lacus couldn't do anything to stop it, so she unleashed her happiness the only way she knows how.

_**Mizu no akashi o kono te ni**_

Her song reached her crescendo, and they resounded allover the ship, with the birds, the wind, the waters, all things, living and elemental danced in tune to her voice.

_**Subete no honoo o nomikonde nao**_

The soldiers who had seen so much bloodshed over the years suddenly forgotten all the horror and closed their eyes dreamily in peace, even a battle hardened veterans such as Mwu and all members of the Juppongatana also immerse themselves in her song and be at peace for the time in what felt like ages.

_**Hiroku yasashiku nagareru**_

The civilian also looked up, and they suddenly forgot all the horrors they've suffered during the war. Only the good fond memories arise, and all the sadness seems to be swept away. Parents remembered their loving children. Children remembered how they loved their parents so, siblings think of how they cared one another.

_**Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no**_

Everyone looked at the bridge tower where this song came, and they all closed their eyes, focusing only on their hearings. To enjoy every word of this heavenly voice.

_**Itsumo itsuka kitto**_

'He wants me to live…' with that final thought, Lacus ended her song with joy in her heart. A feeling she hadn't had in years that she almost forgot what it felt like. 'It felt like this.'

_**Anata no te o tori…**_

Kira, still in the hotspring, heard the song and recognized it as Lacus' voice. He knew what it meant and the risk Lacus took just to do so. He smirked and muttered to himself: "I'll kill her. Yep. I'll definitely gonna kill her myself." And yet Kira did absolutely nothing but sit back and relax, enjoy the song to the fullest with a calm peaceful smile.

**000000000000**

Came morning…

"Ah! Hikari-sensei!"

"Hikari-sensei!"

"Good morning Hikari-sensei! Care for a cup of tea?"

"Sensei!"

"Hikari-nee-chan! Konichiwaaa!"

…and in one peaceful night the Archangel had officially became Lacus' playground.

And the famous Angel's Bath was established.

Archangel First Upgrade: Angel's Bath

**000000000000**

**000000000000**

Trailer for the next chapter:

**Kira LOVES spices.**

While others were drinking water by the barrel, Kira simply said: "Another serving of that super spicy curry please!"

**Kira HATES sweets.**

Kira collapsed on the floor, frothing and gasping with a chocolate stuck on his mouth.

**Lacus LOVES sweets.**

Lacus happily sucked several gobstoppers in her mouth all at once.

**Lacus HATES spices**

"FIREEEE!"And Lacus dipped her head into the basin, drinking all the water there after one mouthful of that spicy sauce.

**Add three stooges of a cupid to the mix…**

"Putting these two together will be difficult." Sai concluded.

"VERY difficult." Tolle added.

"Well, this is not Mission Difficult gentlemen, this is Mission Nearly Impossible." Mwu answered with a smirk. "Difficult should be a walk in the park for us."

**Care to guess what you get?**

"Now let's do this sensibly. She's only a childish girl. For God's sakes!" Kira calmly stated… until a sugar coated creampie landed on his face. And then he maniacally stated: "Catch her alive, I'm gonna kill her myself."

Lacus clawed her suit, screaming hysterically for help with her throat being choked and burned by a dose of concentrated black pepper that was injected into her breathing mask's respiration system.

**Giving a new meaning…**

Kira peeked at the pipe and then had a cupcake smashed to his eye with the force of cannon.

**...to the word Tsundere.**

Lacus ate the strawberry chocolate peace offering… only to find they were made out of chilies.

…**or is it Yandere? **

The sugar frost cake exploded, covering everything in cream. A particularly huge and extremely sharp sugar frosting somehow pierced through the door, missing Kira's head by the millimeters.

Lacus crawled out of her hiding spot only to see an incoming: "AIRSTRIKE!" And Kira in Kurenai Shiki dropped a carpet bomb filled with finely powdered jalapeno chilies squarely to her base.

**Chapter 37:**

**Prankcraft: Spice and Sweet**

**Oh and…**

The Zoan looked in horror to every direction, silently waiting, unnerved by the menacing silence. "Where are you, you little green terror!?"

"**Torii!"**

"WhaaAARGHH!" And Gino fell to the pit.

**What do you expect? War(scratch) prank is everywhere. **

**000000000000**

**000000000000**

**000000000000**

Yup! And there he goes. The new chapter, and it's a very calm one. And so will the next one… somewhat.

By the way, this is something I want to ask, please answer in your reviews: I've been using in-between aliases and real names for Kira and Lacus. When they're in disguises I addressed them as their disguised name (Kira being written as Kage most of the time throughout the story so far). Do you guys enjoy this sort of treatment, or must I write them in their real names, even when they're in disguise?

Read and Review. Critics and flames are more than welcome.


	37. Prankcraft

Kira is Kage

Lacus is Hikari

Except when they're together.

I admit, originally, the Alliance having firearms were supposed to come much… much later. They're supposed to fill the same role as the Dagger MS in the original anime. BUT… after everything, I realize… the Alliance really needs an edge. The firearms are somewhere like… the wild west era flintlock fuse lit one shot rifle, but enhanced somewhat to give a more modern day firearm feel… such as the fact they fire shells not shots. The rockets are just over-glorified fuse lit firecracker. NO electricity (not yet) no aircraft (not yet too)… Steam's the main energy source here… steampunk style. And even that are only to select few of equipments and weapons. Unless I stated specifically or gave any form of cues, then all other equipment in this fic is NOT powered by steam. Use your imagination. This is a fanfiction.

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**And just for this chapter:**

**Writer's Block **and all unbolded texts**: Divine Intervention and **Creation.

**GWA HA HA HA! : Divine Speech**

And let me say it: THIS CHAPTER IS FREAKISHLY HARD TO WRITE! Hitting a bunch of Writer's block, work, new ideas for new unrelated stories that popped non stop out of my head! AAAAAAARGGHHH! I hope you guys get a good laugh. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

**000000000000**

Kira suddenly found himself back in that inner space again. Fortunately, he's already quite used to it. The way it is, this is his way of communicating with his… Ghost.

"Jorm? You there?"

No answer. No one in sight.

"Hmm?" Kira looked left and right. 'No one here?'

And suddenly, someone clasped his eyes from behind.

"**Da-re-da?"**

A feminine and sultry voice sounded from his back.

"Huh?" Kira remembered only Lacus who had ever did this to him. But there's no way she's here… unless she did that Astral Dive thing… "But this voice… this ain't Lacus?"

"**Of-course-not." **The voice chuckled. And then Kira felt he was pulled back, and then his head fell on something… bouncy.

"Huh?" Kira paled and suddenly felt uneasy. He slowly and gently lifted his finger to get a feel of this cushion…

Boing.

He poked it. And then he poked it again several times…

Boing… boing…

Kira blushed. "Who are you?"

"**Tee-hee-hee…"** The voice and the owner disappeared in a gust of gentle and fragrant wind.

Kira quickly turned around to see who it was, but find nothing but empty air. "Where…?" Suddenly Kira realized this place seem to be more windy than usual.

"**Follow the wind, Kira-chan." **The woman's voice flow in the air. **"Follow the wind."**

"Follow the wind?" at first, Kira looked around and see nothing but empty air, but then, he put his finger in his mouth and lick it, wetting it, and then point up. A way for someone to roughly follow the direction of the wind. And he began to feel the wind is flowing around… and then they flow unto him. Now, the wind gathered, condensed until even Kira can really see it with his naked eye. "What… _Who_… are you?"

The wind gathered on him, forming the shape of a woman. Kira reflexively put his arms out, the woman shape conveniently gathered into the state of clinging to Kira's neck. After a while, the air solidified, and now, a divinely beautiful woman appeared on Kira's arms, clinging to him lovingly while caressing his cheek.

She had extremely long green and white hair, even longer than her own beautiful body. Parts of the hair were braided, and there are eight braids, tied with eight ribbons each of a different color. Her dress is…, well, she's hardly covered in anything. Her dress were composed of stripes of ribbons, and all of them are see through, with nothing held them aloft but air. They looked like they can collapse any moment. The largest concentration formed her long skirt, but that only covered her sides and rear. The front of her groin was… purposefully left open, and only her thigh covered her modesty. More ribbons covered her forearm, leaving her shoulder bare… and that was IT! The rest are left naked, covered with nothing but strands of hair. Doesn't help with the fact that her breasts are… huge… it's almost overwhelming. Enough to make any woman brimming with envy.

But the one point of interest is her eyes. They are greenish white eyes, but her pupil… they have eight slits, encircling a center white pupil. And she had tattoos painted on one side of her face, on her left cheek, just beneath her left eye. The tattoo… was gothic, and it composed of eight eyes, each slitted pupil. They gleamed like rainbow as she shifted her face.

"Who are you?" Kira asked again.

The woman blushed as she lovingly and lustfully gaze at Kira's mesmerized eyes. She pulled herself up as her lips inched closer to Kira's. **"Call me… **_**Tia.**_**"**

Their lips were millimeters apart…

"**Tiaa~aaa!" **Until suddenly Jorm appeared out of nowhere and yanked Tia away from his host.

"**Jorm!" **Tia gasped in anger and annoyance. **"Why did you get in my way!? I almost got it!"**

"Jorm!" Kira broke out of his daze, recognizing the heterochromatic eyed man.

Jorm glared in annoyance to the woman, matching her anger with his own. **"I left for a few minutes, and already you try to play crazy!"**

"Jorm? This is…?"

"**This is…" **Jorm sighed. **"…my sister. Tia." **

"Your sister?" and now Kira get her bearings back. What the heck possessed him just now? He felt a bit light headed though. "Your sister." His more serious side returned. His usual, calmer, rational side, and now he can think more coherently. "Okay. Your sister." He glared at Jorm and Tia, the latter still smiling so seductively at him. But Kira, having regained his bearings again, were no longer easy prey. "Anybody else in the family I need to know!?"

Jorm glared at Tia and then, he put on his glasses and swiped his messy hair back. When he's done with the simple change, he stood as his true, scholarly self with blue slitted eyes gazing at Kira through his glasses.** "This isn't exactly how I want you to meet us, Kira." **Jorm gave another angry glare to Tia. **"But… I guess… now is as good as time as any."**

And then, one by one, others appeared from nothingness.

The first was a man with tanned skin, with various glowing runes, blazing with fury in parts of his muscular and tall body. His head and upper shoulder is covered in a steel helmet that seems to be chained to the said head, with his glowing golden hair bursting from the seams of the helmet's back. A red hot smoldering sword penetrated the helmet by the front and pierced all the way through his chin. Kira can feel the temperature seem to rise a bit by a few degrees upon the man's presence. Apart from the runes, his chest and body full of scars, mostly burnt marks, and no armor whatsoever. His waist and forearms are the only part of him that is armored. And they glow orange and yellow, as if the armor are smoldering hot, inside out.

And then another one… was a boy. Barely half Kira's size. He wore a ragged sleeveless black trench coat, with a hood covering his head, and keychains and decoration hanging by the said coat in various parts. The coat looked like they were made of some spiky lizard scales. His skin is dark brown, with a silver white messy short hair. But his eyes. His pair of fierce yellow slitted eyes seems to glow beneath the hood. Electricity jumped here and fro around the boy.

Thus, with Tia and Jorm, there are four in total.

Kira looked at each one of them. Three guys and one girl are living inside his arm… and he never knew?

"**Kira. Allow me to introduce you. This is… Guts."** Jorm pointed at the hammer carrying helmeted man, who nodded. **"And this is…"**

"**Aham."** The boy answered. Strangely enough, despite the obvious young age, his voice was heavy and loaded, like a full grown adult. **"Sorry, Jorm. We should've watched over Tia a little better."**

"**Aww!"** Tia pouted. **"Why are you guys treat me like I'm some kind of a criminal?"**

"**Because our host turns out to be kinda of a cute bishounen of a guy."** Guts growled.

"**And you are a pervert, a romantic, a pervert, an exhibitionist, a pervert, a shotacon, a pervert, and have I mentioned a pervert?"** Jorm followed. **"So yeah… in this case, you are a criminal."**

"**I just wanna have some fun. Our host being lovey dovey and all…"** She pouted cutely.

"Lovey dovey?" Kira twitched at the word. "What does she mean by that!?"

"**Nothing!"** Jorm chuckled. **"Aaanyway. I'm sorry about this. We really don't want to disturb you. Let's talk about this some more, some other time."** He motioned his brothers and sister, and they start dispersing.

But Kira protested. "No! I think you guys should stay here and explain!"

"**All in good time! For now…"** Jorm poked Kira's forehead. **"Wake up."**

And Kira was pushed back to waking consciousness. His eyes shot open to gaze upon the ceiling of his office, coupled with a very light empty head. "Oooorgh… I hate it when he does that." Kira rubbed his temple as he looked at his left hand and saw it was his bare skinned hand. So there are four: Jorm, Tia, Guts, and Aham. He had a family of 'Ghosts' in there. 'What on earth are they?'

And now that Kira realized it, he's naked and wore nothing on but a blanket. "huh? Why am I naked?" That's funny. He didn't remember anything yesterday. All he remembered was when he relaxed in the Angel's bath… and then… blank. "What did I…"

That's when Kira realized he couldn't lift his other arm, and something is pinning him down, covered by the blanket. He opened the blanket… and a naked Lacus sleeping on top of him.

1 second…

2 second…

3 second…

And that's when Lacus opened her eyes and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHH!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The howls from the two marked the beginning of this supposedly normal day.

**Chapter 37**

**Prankcraft: Spice and Sweet**

**I, Aj-Slayer, Aj-Writer's psychopathic split personality with zero empathy and sanity hereby took charge of this chapter and putting the level of improbability engine from Dark Realistic Fantasy to the max level: Sanity: WTF is that!? **

**In this particular chapter, there's no such thing as dying or any sort of rational sense making. There's only partially canon chaos, some measure of fourth wall breaking, removal of trifling rationality called limits and morality, even the logic of time and space are removed all for the sake of some nonsensical fun and stomach hurting due to laughing. No soldiers are harmed in the making of this chapter. **

**I mean… why so serious?**

**WHY. SO. SERIOUS?**

**(Raising a razor) Let's put a smile on that face. **

Kira heaving up and down struggled to get as far away from this naked girl in his lap. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING LAST NIGHT!?

Lacus didn't budge from her spot but her eyes widened in surprise as well.

"W… W… Wh… What… What…" Kira catatonically gaped and spluttered. Confused and horrified. "W… W…"

Upon seeing Kira flabbergasting, Lacus timidly asked: "Good… morning?"

"Good morning… Good morning… Good morning?" Kira still hadn't gotten over his shock. "What… What did we… What did I…"

"Why do you scream? Is something wrong, Kira-san?"

"Something wrong? Something wrong!?" Kira began to gather his wits about him again. "Why am I naked… why are you naked… what…"

"Ara? You don't remember?" Lacus suddenly smiled mischievously. "Aww… that's too bad… You were so rough last night…" Lacus blushed and moaned seductively.

Kira's jaw hung in horror as his skin paled and his eyes emptied. No. Way.

"We did it like… fifty times?" Lacus cupped her reddened cheek. "And it was quite a mess too…"

"Fifty… ti…mes…" Kira's throat had gone completely dry and sweat poured over his brows by the gallons.

"And others were watching too… Hmm!" Lacus smacked her lips as she played with her breast and covered her lower waist. "And I was so inexperienced… yet it felt so good…!"

Kira's soul flowed out of his mouth.

Seeing Kira's horrified look, Lacus couldn't stand it anymore. "Pfftt…"

"Heh?" First sound of laughter and Kira's soul flew back to his body instantly.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NYAHAA!h, my god! Oh My god! The look on your face! AHAhAAHAa… Ha!Ha.. AHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" And Lacus laughed harder than she ever did before, tears trickling down her eyes. She laughed, holding on to her aching stomach and then laugh some more until she rolled on the bed, still laughing her brains out.

At that point, Kira's temper had reached the peak of a volcano with his face reddened not in embarrassment, but with a seething demand for a blade so that he can cut this girl to size.

Momentarily, the Shadowguard who heard those two screams came to check up on the captain. Imagine their surprise when they start hearing growls and roars, coupled with some screams and shrills and a bit of laughter. There's some sound of some stuff crashing down, some broken things… and then a working desk being thrown through the door.

"What… the hell… is going on…" Tolle paled seeing the smashed door. The three peeked inside…

"YOU EVIL, EVIL WOMAN! THERE'S JOKE, AND THERE'S CROSSING THE LINE!" Kira, clad only in his pants, scream bloody murder (CRASH!) carrying a wooden clubbing object whose size would suggest were used to club anything at least as large as a charging bull (SMASH!), chasing Lacus, (BAM!) clad in nothing but a blanket, (WHAM!) running across the now ransacked office (SOCK!) laughing gleefully as she dodge death spitted by her vengeful roommate by the inches. "COME BACK HERE! I'M GONNA TEACH YOU THE PAIN OF LIFE IN ALL ITS HORROR!" (WHACK!)

"Kira… what happened?"

"Don't come in, the miasma's here!" Lacus warned them as she easily dodged another cupboard thrown by an angry Kira. (BOOM) In response, the Shadowguards only watched in wonder.

"Guys! Good! You're about on time!" (SMASH!) A murderously angry Kira roared at his peeking friends as he ripped a cupboard up. "TELL MWU TO GIVE ME BACK SHIKI, (CRA-ASH!) NO… LEND ME ANY BLADE… (SHATTER!) ANY WEAPON I CAN USE! (SLASH!) I'M IN A SERIOUS NEED (POW) TO MAKE A CERTAIN BITCH DEAD!" Kira throw the cupboard and it missed that certain laughing bitch, smashing the table with a CRASH.

The Shadowguards looked at one another. (CRASH!) After 5 seconds of contemplation, (RRi~IIP!) they wisely decided to seal off the door with anything they can use, (SMASH!) and then, bringing up some stuff, (TZoii~IIING!) they fortified it with sandbags so that nothing from inside can come out (BAAANG!). And then, (POW!) in that same wisdom, (SOCK!) set up a perimeter roughly 20 feet away from the door so that no one came close to danger area (WHAM! CRAASH!), putting a sign: hazardous area, leave immediately.

The noise naturally attracted a LOT of attention. (CLASH!) What's with the Shadowguards bunker down in front of the captain's door as if to hold out against cannon fire, (SMASH!) fortified to handle an incoming storm (BAM!).

"What in the name of all that is holy is going on here?" (WHAM!) Mwu, Murrue and Natarle came in, hearing all that chaos from miles around. (SOCK!)

"Umm…" (BOING!) Milly, seeing Natarle, chose her words carefully. (BAM!) "The captain is… Uhh…" (POW!) "…having an exercise! (WHAM!) Yes! (CRASH!) A morning indoor exercise!" (TINKLE!) As if on cue, a chair was thrown off the window, (CRACK) and crashed down there (CRASH) smashing through a roof, (CRAACK!) hitting whoever poor soul caught in the fall (BOOM).

"A very… (RIIPP!) violent… (WHAM!) morning exercise…" (BAM!) Tolle added nervously. (BANG!) Just then, a wooden pillar smashed through the fortified door and pierced the ramshackle fortification the Shadowguards made. (BING!)

"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE GIRL! (SMASH!) I'LL TEAR YOU APART WITH MY OWN HANDS IF I HAVE TO! (CRASH!)"

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Lacus gleeful laugh echoed from inside.

The laughter's voice reached Natarle's ears, (BANG) to her horror (WHUD). "I… Is that a WOMAN'S VOICE I heard!? (THUD)"

"THAT'S… (CRAASH!)" Mwu screeched in panic. (CRUNCH) "That would be Hikari (SMASH!)! Kage's (BAM!) Girlfriend. (CRASH!)"

"Girlfriend?" (CR-aAAAARCKABOOM!) Natarle compared the meaning of the word girlfriend… to the sound of bloody carnage ensuing inside and Kira's murderous howl echoing from inside.

"I DON'T HAVE A BLADE, FINE! I'LL CARVE YOUR BLACKHEART OUT WITH A SPOON!" (BANG!) "TEAR OUT YOUR INSIDES…" (CRASH) "BOIL YOUR INNARDS…" (WHAM!) "AFTER I HARVEST YOUR BRAINLESS PRETTY HEAD AND PUT IT ON A SPIT!" (BOOOM!)

A pale Natarle heard all those horrible treatment, hardly what sane people would consider lovers' material. (BHAM!) "Are you sure!?" She looked incredulously at Mwu. (THUD!) The said Captain only smirked nervously. (SHATTER!) Naturally Natarle was unconvinced and remain outraged. (CRACK!) "Enough! For a man and woman to be in the same room in a military installation, especially when the other is the captain is out of the question! I will go in there, and talk some sense into those two!"

"A-A-Ah! Wait!" Mwu tried to stop her, but Natarle stomped her way past the fortification, heading straight into the barricaded door.

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH! **A wooden pillar smashed through the door, heading straight towards Natarle.

Mwu moved quickly, disappear and reappeared in a flash and caught Natarle, pulling her back as the pillar pierced right where she used to be. Natarle looked with wide eyes at the wooden pillar.

"Well… I think we're looking… at what they call… Lover's quarrel…" Mwu nervously swallowed a gulp. "A very violent one." Shiki, rested on Mwu's back, were trembling. She yearned to return to her master's hand, sensing his bloodlust and his call for carnage.

Sensing this and hearing the sound of chaos and destruction that went on and on to the point even the writer having a hard time to describe it, Mwu wisely decided to leave and evacuate the premises ASAP. "Let's… steer clear until the storm passed."

"We'll hold the line here." The Shadowguard (boldly) stated.

After an hour, and a few dozen localized destruction with stuff flying out of the office, the noise finally died down. But no one dared to come in yet to see if there are any survivors.

Inside…

Kira, heaving up and down, tired as hell, lay on his back on top of the ruins of an office, sweating from head to toe. Lacus, surviving the onslaught with naught a scratch, but also sweating and panting, somehow managed to lay on top of the downed Kira, face down but smiling in triumph, her breasts squeezed on Kira's chest.

"…what… happened… last night?" Kira, tired as hell, now pleaded the truth.

"…well…" Lacus, also too tired for jokes, answered. "You fainted."

"I… fainted?"

"Yeah… that's what happened when you spend too much time in hot water, filled with steam. I found you unconscious early morning… and dragged you back to your room. And then you fell asleep."

"Early morning…? Wait… what time is this?"

"It's afternoon, sleepyhead." Lacus murmured giddily. "Nice workout after sleeping for 72 hours I guess."

"72 HOURS!?" Kira gasped. "I FAINTED FOR 72 HOURS!?"

"Apparently, the herbal mixture was too strong." Lacus looked at Kira with puppy dog eyes. "I went too far on the dosage of the muscle relaxant and antibiotics. Sowwy!"

"That's not relaxing! You put me in a coma, you maniac!"

"Like I said! Sowwy! Won't happen again!" Lacus clapped her hands together.

Kira wanted so bad to tear her a new one, but he was too tired already. "…why are you naked? Why am I naked? No joke this time!"

"Ara!" Lacus giggled. "Well… you were naked when we pulled out of the pool. So we put you to sleep as is since putting your clothes back on are a bother. As for why I'm naked… well…" Lacus chuckled with a blush. "I can't sleep unless I'm naked, see…" Lacus added as she rolled on top of Kira. "That, and you looked like a comfy pillow so to sleep on top of you seems like a good idea…"

"Why did you scream when I woke up?"

"I scream, you scream, we all scream. It's a chain reaction." Lacus giggled.

Kira slapped his face. "I can't believe I slept naked for all to see for 3 freakin' full days!"

"Well, I forbid everyone to come in." And then a suspicious Lacus quickly added. "Don't tell me you usually sleep with that awful mask on!"

"It kept me at ease." Kira then start struggling to get up, pushing the bewildered Lacus back. As he did, he can feel all his bones creaked and cracked. He didn't move a bone for 3 days, doing nothing but sleep and sleep until this impromptu morning carnage. "Put your suit on."

Without further fuss, Kira get dressed, as do Lacus had to put on her suit. When they tried to open the door, it was sealed shut from outside. "OI! Open the door! Get us out of here!"

No response.

"…" The two looked at each other. "OOOI! WE'RE DONE HERE! OPEN THE DOOOOR!" Kira yelled again a tad louder.

Still no response…

**000000000000**

Outside…

"Oi, shouldn't we open the door?" Milly asked his two friends upon hearing the second howl.

"Sure, maybe…" Sai answered.

"In a minute." Tolle snickered.

"Tolle Koenig… Ssigh Argyle…" Milly glared. "I know that look. It's that look you two had every time you're up for some schemes."

"Last I recalled, the last time we did this, I got you for a girlfriend." Tolle smiled at his girlfriend.

"Yeah… that is after you sent Kira to Hospital, and the rest of us get into suspension for that brawl." Milly crossed her arms. Like she could forget beating a man with a wooden bat.

"Relax. This time will be different. This time, we're helping Kira."

"Kira?" Milly quickly caught on. "Oh… Lacus-chan, eh?"

"Only the densest moron couldn't see what's going on." Tolle chuckled.

"With the way they interact this morning, I'm not surprised if even her personal guard misunderstood." Sai sweatdropped. Kira and Lacus' idea of 'lover's quarrel' (well… they're not lovers yet anyhow) made his somewhat strained relationship with Fllay looked enviable.

"hmmm…" Milly still looked skeptical.

"Milly?"

"I'm not sure if helping them is a good idea." Milly scratched her hair. "Way I see it… Lacus-chan is already doing well as it is."

"Doing well?" The two males pointed at the ransacked battlefield of an office.

Milly sighed. "Fine. Fine. If you two insist on doing this, go ahead… but I'm not going to help." Milly stood up, marking her decision. "I just hope that once you guys are through with your schemes… those two won't be worse off." And then Milly left the two.

Seeing the departed girl, two males turned to look at each other. And then all the sudden…

The door opened.

In the most violent explosion possible.

The first to walk out was the less than pleased Kira, followed by Hikari, a couple of shades darker.

"Finally, I'm out." Kira glared at the two shadowguards. "And you _two_… what took you so long?"

"Ermm…"

"Well…"

Kira shook his head. "Enough. I think it's near lunch. Let's go."

**Kira: 0**

**Lacus: 0 **

**Because we're just getting started.**

**000000000000**

Momentarily, in a temporary mess hall at the lower deck, in the civilian area…

Senba tapped the menu. "Nice to see you back from the dead."

"What did I miss in the last three days when I went into land of the-closest-thing-you-can-get-to-an-undead?"

"Well… nothing much… Prayer did most of the paperwork, Canard did the drilling. But the men… well… they're a bit dispirited?"

"Dispirited… you say? After a party like that?"

"No, no… well… what do you expect? Less than two weeks ago, they were foot ground infantry. They're used to stand firmly on the ground, now…" Senba pointed at a pot noted as vomit pot. "Now they get seasick every now and then. And they felt… well… unwell." Senba explained. "It'll take a while until they can found their sea legs on them. That's why I think we need something spicy. You know, rile up their senses?"

"Say no more. We need a dish that'll work out some sweat and it had to be quite the eye opener." Kira grabbed a can filled with some spices. Thanks to the supplies from Junius, they can do some fancy cooking for a while. And there are various kinds of spices here: thyme, capulaga, pepper, chilies, etc etc, etc… Suddenly, an idea ran across Kira's head. "Yeah…" He smiled evilly. "Yeah… I think I'm going to make something interestingly spicy… one that will be good for her… and most amusing to me."

"Her? Who's her?" Senba looked at Kira… only to find the Devil smiling back.

"Khu… yes, yes… a little this and that… Kukuku… MWUAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And Senba as well as other assistant cook shuddered in utter terror, wondering what sort of evil is being cooked up.

**000000000000**

Lunch time…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHGH! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE! WHUUUUUAAAHHO! HEEEEEHHHH! HOOOOHHH!" The chorus repeated over and over that afternoon, coming from the mess hall.

Kira's dish was the likes of which that really made every single person who tasted it do more than just having their eye opened and their senses riled up.

A variation of Kira's Triple Tofu Noodle: the white tofu was given so many chilies and pepper that they turn red and the sauce is all black. The meat was actual meat, but they were laced in black pepper. The yakisoba were a variation of black and white colors: the black one is sweet to really pull out the already overwhelmingly spicy tofu and meat to hit the tongue like a champ, the white one is cool and calm to neutralize it, allowing the eater to say: yes sir, I'd like some more, without worry of ruining their taste buds.

And the fact that Kira made it is a certifiable promise that they taste superbly well. If only a little bit on the hot side.

Fact is, the only person that could eat this infernal dish without screaming or frowning is Kira and Prayer.

But Prayer, as everyone knew, lost all of his senses of pain. So the sting of such gut busting dish did not affect him by the slightest.

Leaving everyone in eternal confusion as to how Kira could still have seconds while he barely drank anything.

Regardless, the dish served its purpose: At the moment, the ship is stuck on quite a hot and damp atmosphere. By forcing them to sweat, the body will cool off and refreshed, and forced to drink large amount of water, preventing dehydration.

"Well, luckily, we're in no danger of running out of water." Senba swept his sweat away, while serving water to the heaving and panting Toudou. Even a samurai HAD to frown tasting this sublimely hot dish. "Murdoch had finished rebuilding the water processor. We get ample of drinking water from the sea."

"That's a relief." Asahina finished a barrel and now is in the process of gulping another.

"I'm worried about Hikari, she hasn't eaten anything!" Chiba looked at a canopy. A sealed room where no one can see who's inside. Kira had set it up and Senba had delivered the food to the said tent. Senba even confessed that the said plate seem to receive most of Kira's attention and separated from the rest. Unique unto itself, made especially for the honored guest.

Somehow… that notion sent cold shivering chill down Chiba's spine.

**000000000000**

In her special isolated spot, Lacus jawdropped upon seeing the single plate of red, black, and white colored noodle.

Seeing all this made Lacus in a bit of a jam. It's noodle. She loved it. Second best after sweets. But judging by the reactions of others, when even the most stone faced man in that hall, such as Toudou, Canard, and even Sven to frown, not to mention sweating by the gallons, she shudder at the thought of what sort of taste she'll receive.

As the result, for the first time in her whole life, Lacus lost her appetite even when she's facing an oriental cuisine with such an exceptionally good smell right in front of her nose. But her stomach continues to growl. Appetite or not, she need sustenance. She had no choice. She took her chopstick, and with clattering fingers, she picked up one strand of noodle, glazed by the black sauce. She took one slurp of that noodle… and then she realized one thing:

Senba said that the one that went to Lacus' portion was specially made by Kira's very own hand, with all the care and delicacy he can afford…

Lacus took that to mind as she took the 3 seconds to swallow and savor a single strand of that black noodle…

And now that she ate it, she realized Kira had also put every sort of spices he can jam into it.

The voraciously, BLAZINGLY, _**hot**_ sort…

And in those 3 seconds, Lacus felt like she just stuffed down 3 dozen chilies down her throat for every drop of that sauce that went down her gullet… (AN: BTW, this is but an imagery. I doubt any normal human could survive eating 3 dozen chilies raw in a single spoon)

"**FIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **Lacus' shriek of pain caused everyone to spit their drink to the air out of shock. Everyone, except Kira… who looked like someone who just heard the music from heaven flowing to his ears.

Her scream was cut short as soon as Lacus dipped her head into the nearest basin (truthfully used to wash hands), drinking all the water there after one mouthful of that spicy sauce. Panting up and down, her stomach is still growling. She couldn't believe it: even with all that spiciness and hotness… it still tasted so wonderful and what's more, they stimulate appetite like nothing else. Her stomach growled louder and louder, hungering, demanding for more. There's no way she'll feel full BEFORE she ate the whole plate. Down to the last strand of horror, down to the last drop of inferno, to the very last throat burning crumb…

So the fact she had to endure an hour of devouring that dish shaped molten volcano in a plate is certainly quite a feat.

Lacus dragged herself holding on to the wall for support as she made her way out of the mess hall, her mouth smoking and glowing red hot.

And now she understands. This is not a coincidence. This is all Kira. This is his payback. Revenge for putting him in coma for three days. 'That… sadistic… bastaa~aard…' Now that her hunger is no more, her anger can flare. Kira really got her by the balls (figuratively speaking).

Fortunately, Ms. Pink had something in store. **"Haro! Haro! Here you go, Lacus. Haro." **Ms. Pink transformed back into Lily and handed several mint flavored milk gobstoppers to cool off her mouth. Lacus took it and gobbled it all up as soon as no one's looking. She happily sucked several gobstoppers in her mouth all at once, relishing in the sweetness and more importantly the coolness.

"**I guess this is what happened when you mess with a chef. Haro." **

"I am so not going to eat his dinner!" Lacus gritted her teeth so hard, the jawbreaker actually crumbled in her mouth. "Tell Megi to bake something for me will you?"

"**I'm sure Megi can make some odds and ends… but you can't last on diet of sweets! Haro!"**

"No need for you to tell me." Lacus put on her mask again. **"(Koff) But that noodle had so many spices on it (koff), it's practically criminal! (koff)"**

"**Stop being so picky! Haro!" **Lily put her arms on her waist as she scolded Lacus. "**You're not a child anymore! Haro!" **

"**This is not about me being childish! (koff) (koff) It's that Kira! (koff)" **Lacus can still feel the sting in her mouth. She's going to feel it all day, nay, for the rest of her natural life! That and the burning wrath that emanated from her being seem to make the temperature to rise up by a few tens of degrees. She rarely if ever felt anger to one person, but to KIRA: SHE. WILL. MAKE. AN. EXCEPTION! **"(KOOohFF…) I'll get him YET! (KOFF!)" **

"**Lacus… you sound quite manic right now… Haro…" **

Lacus looked left and right, searching for an instrument of her vengeance. And then, she saw a group of soldier girls still drenching the after-effects of Kira's dish with water, muttering a passing remark:

"…but you know? The chef… Kira was it… he's quite a looker isn't he?"

"True, true… but he's the captain's **brother **you know? I think our chances are a bit… slim…"

Lacus blinked… and then her frown slowly turned upside down.

"**Light~bulb!"**

**Kira: 1**

**Lacus: 0**

**000000000000**

Gino hold true to Kira's suggestion. In the last three days, he watched over Lacus, but, he do so from a safe distance, using his bloodline limit to his advantage, namely, the eyesight of his eagle side. Often times he do so by standing on the roof of a small building, one of his eye turned to an eagle eye, allowing him to see from far away. But… Lacus had done a grand job endearing herself to the populace, none of them showed any indication of harming her. Plus, Kage never left her unguarded: she's either with Chiba, or with one of the Shadowguards: the arrow user.

"Perhaps master Yamato was right. My concern was at a minimum." Gino chuckled. "I guess… I should leave it at that." Gino averted his gaze away from the princess. He's getting tired of the scenery anyway… that and… the Milly girl had been glancing his way more than once. Perhaps what the Tolle boy said about the girl being second best shot was not a joke at all… Which makes him wonder, if the second best is already this good… how good is the number one?

And so today, Gino took the time off, and focus his attention elsewhere, namely: the ship. Various parts of this ship are indeed still under construction. He was well aware of the tale of the Archangel hoax. "But I never imagined this thing really is a fully functional ship… and it can float too… How the devil can the Alliance construct something this big and still it slipped past our spies?" He can still see scaffolds and platforms here and there, filled with people hammering away at holes and parts that showed underframes and the like. Cranes, going up and down, delivering construction materials. He understood of course that it was a construction process. This thing, already as huge as it is, is not yet complete. God willing, it's not yet fully operational. Gino shuddered at the thought of how much destruction it can unleash when it was fully completed.

In addition to the horrifying number of armaments, the fortress possessed all the necessary facility constructed upon the superstructure to maintain an enormous number of invasion force: it has a complete barracks… multiple of them in fact, scattered in multiple strategic location aboard the ship, each with its own armories, shooting range, dojos, stables, granaries, smelting plants… it even came complete with Lumber mill, refinery for processing iron ore, smithery… and… is that a fully functional animal farm?

Guard towers stood tall up across the various points of the ship, ever watchful to the ocean. This ship is designed for long term engagement. To be able to support the enormous army it can carry for long periods of time, for a very long campaign. 2000 men, and 1000 families… and by his rough estimation, this place can still hold like… several times of that number!

Gino began jotting the details of this ship on a piece of paper. If he's gonna stay on this ship for a while, he better makes the best of it. If this monster had a weakness, he need to find it lest the Alliance get the crazy idea of mass producing this thing and that will be the end of it.

By then, the rough picture of the Archangel Fortress Ship is only partially complete. Gazing from where he's standing, he can only cover about 30 percent of this ship's superstructure. That's but a small fraction of this battleship as a whole. But then, he stopped and looked around. If any soldiers saw him drawing a map of the battleship, they could grow suspicious. And it won't be just his life on the line, it'll be Lacus' as well. 'At any rate… I'll have to do this slowly. I got the time. The Princess would stay here for a month anyway…'

"**Torii!"**

Gino gasped and nearly fell from his perching spot. He looked back and saw, to his relief, Kage's loyal avian friend, Torii, perched more firmly than him on the roof. "Master Torii, you really surprised me."

"**Torii!" **The bird tilted his head. His red eye stared at Gino, observing him from head to toe. And then his gaze landed on the paper filled with depiction of the Archangel.

Gino smiled. "Well… I'm drawing this battleship. Don't mind me, okay?"

But contrary to what Gino expected…

Torii DOES mind.

In a flash of green blur, Torii flew and knocked the pencil in Ginno's hand right on a crucial stroke, causing a huge smear to appear on the map that Gino had painstakingly made, also tearing the paper apart, ruining it. "oh! Master Torii!" An irritated Gino glanced at Torii, flapping his wings so casually. Gino shook his head and readied another paper, preparing to redo his long work, but then, as he looked for his pencil, he found it gone. He looked around and then, Torii's flapping sound gave the answer.

Gino's pencil securely on his claws, Torii floated calmly before Gino.

"Alright, enough playing now." Gino reached for the pencil, but Torii tossed it away from his reach, lost in the vast complexes below.

Gino's jaw hung at the bird's action… and then he realized what he misunderstood as an animal's innocent mischief was actually a display of human level intellect. A brilliant one at that. The bird knew that he's drawing the map of the Archangel. And it knew, for all intents and purposes, that the drawings will be used against the 7th division… against his master's men… against its master as well.

Given the circumstances, Gino was taking the role of an unwitting but dedicated spy… and he certainly would not miss the chance to act upon it.

Kage knows this…

And so he make sure this bird will keep an eye on him, wherever he goes, whatever he do…

And Torii will also take actions appropriately, as a counter spy.

"Okay… so I watched over you in Junius and now you watched over me… is that it?" Gino twitched in disbelief.

"**Torii!" **Torii replied in a singsong tone.

**Torii: 1**

**Gino: 0**

**000000000000**

The wide grin that threatened to tear his face apart can't seem to vanish from Kira's face, even when one of his eyes blackened, courtesy of Chiba's fist.

"Kid… are you okay?" Mwu nervously asked, seeing the blackened eye.

"Never. Better." Kira replied jovially.

"Haa…" Mwu don't know what else to say.

As the two walked the corridor, Kira and Mwu noticed someone peeked at them from the corner. "Hm?" It was a girl, peeking at them, or specifically, at Kira.

Upon realizing that she had been noticed, the girl quickly hid behind the wall. Kira and Mwu halted. "Yes?"

The girl finally came out. She was quite cute, albeit older than Kira by around 2 years… or so, with brown hair and pigtail. Her face is red with embarrassment. She timidly approached Kira. "Anoo…"

"Yes?" Kira tilted his head.

The girl take one more look at Kira's face, and shyly turned away again, her face redder than before. "Ano… H… Here…" with trembling hands, the girl lifted a pink box with white ribbons.

"This is…?" Kira looked at the pink box, confusion evident. Not so with Mwu who get it in the first look. "Chocolate?"

"A… Anoo… Kira… no Yamato…san…no…sama…" the girl timidly squeaked.

"Hmmm?"

"I… I like you!" There, she said it.

Mwu chuckled.

"…sorry…" Kira flatly stated. "But I don't like chocolate."

The elder of the two jawdropped. 'Oi, what on earth is your heart made of, buddy?'

"Eh? Umm… umm… just eat it first!" Suddenly the girl took a step forward.

Kira remained calm. "I appreciate the thought. But I'm sorry. I REALLY can't eat sweets. Chocolate, Jawbreakers, lollipop… anything sweet. I went into spasms and analeptic shock every time I do. They say I'm allergic to it."

"A… A… Anyway! Please just eat first! I guess I'm a little bit too early… she did say I had to be a bit forceful but…"

"**She?"** Kira twitched. "Who's **SHE?"**

Before the girl can answer, another girl soldier, more macho than the first one came in and brought another box, again filled with chocolate. "There he is! Yamato-san! Eat my chocolate!"

"Huh?" Kira's face suddenly began to pale.

"Here, here! Don't be shy!" The macho girl took the liberty opening the box, revealing a handmade chocolate, charcoal colored. Its stench made everyone in the room frown and felt slightly nauseous.

"Hey that's cheating! Yamato-san! Eat mine first!" The first girl took her present and tore it open, revealing another handmade chocolate. The two shoved their chocolate to Kira's mouth.

But before Kira can do anything, another 3 showed up on the left, another 5 showed on the right. All bearing handmade chocolate in all sorts of forms and mess.

"Yamato-san! Eat my chocolate!" "No eat mine!" "Mine!" "Mine!"

And by the looks of their zeal, they're well prepared to force-fed that food down his gullet if they had to.

Kira felt like he would prefer being surrounded by an army of Undead generals out for his blood compared to this pinch. However, seeing the situation and that little exchange, Kira already had a prime suspect in mind. "Mwu-san? Help me! I need to find the culprit."

"Are you a shinobi or not?"

"Right." Kira squeaked and grabbed something from Mwu's back and slammed it to the floor. The smoke pellet set off, and once the smoke clears away, Kira was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?"

"Uhh… girls?" Mwu clapped to attract their attention. "Mind if I ask what exactly is going on?"

To Kira's horror, what happened in that corridor was but a sneak preview to a full scale house of terror. From every corner, at every turn, somehow, there's one… or two dozen girls, all with their own handmade chocolate, and they all invariably attempted to forcefed him that chocolate or beat him down and then forcefed the chocolate, or just restrained him and then jam the chocolate.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

The sound of Kira squealing in terror in parts unknown of the ship can only be heard in nearby areas.

But to Lacus, listening calmly while sipping her sweet tea in her safe spot at the Captain's Bridge Tower, the screams was as clear as day, and for her, it's like music to her ears. "Ahh… payback is nice…"

And then, as expected, Kira suddenly appeared in front of her as he slammed the door open. His face smeared in chocolate, remnants of some of the girl's abortive attempt to shove that brown colored food to his mouth. His bloodshot eyes glared with all the intensity of a raging mad man and his mouth foams with fury. "LACUS! WHAT. DID. YOU. DO!?"

"Ara? Nothing much." Lacus innocently replied. "I just gave them a few tips."

"Tips?"

"Hai." Lacus nodded. "You see… there are many unmarried female soldiers aboard this ship, and most of them are your loyal fangirls, Kira-sama. But… you know, they were all afraid of confessing to you because they don't know how to do it. I took pity on them, seeing you were so… irreproachable… So I gave them a few tips… based on my own (cough)fake(cough) experiences."

Flashback:

"_The key, is that you had to take the initiative (koff). And the hard way too! (koff)" Hikari began lecturing the girls. The title of her lecture: how to win Kira Yamato's heart. "See, guys are sometimes a bit shy (koff). But if there's a way to force them to open their heart, it's food. (koff)" Hikari rubbed her tummy. "You know what they say (koff): a man's heart is located right next to his stomach. (koff)"_

_The eager listening girls nodded ceremoniously._

_One of the girls, the brown haired pigtail, raised her hand. "Hikari-sensei! What's the best food that would do for Yamato-sama?"_

"_As for the food (koff). Did you girls know that 14__th__ February used to be the Valentine day? (Koff) Girls gave the guy they like Chocolate. (Koff)" And then, Hikari added deviously. "I happened to know, Kira-san, like his Brother (koff), LIKES sweets. (KOFF) ESPECIALLY __**CHOCOLATE.**__"_

_Ms. Pink and all other Haros sweatdropped at the horrendous slander._

"_Problem is… he will first say he dislike it (koff). And he will strongly reject it as well, claiming he'll go sick and went into spasm… (Koff) stuff like that (koff). It was the same with me and Kage… (koff) he was very shy and weight conscious (koff). That's why he rejected my chocolate (koff). He's afraid to gain weight (koff)." Hikari chuckled. "Something about getting in the way during his work (koff). He continued to say that… (koff) until I pin him down and force fed my chocolate down his throat (koff). Then he started singing differently. (koff)"_

"_So… when you said we had to take initiative… you're saying we had to force him to eat our chocolate?" the macho woman looked a bit spirited._

"_It's gonna be hard." Hikari then pointed at herself. "But… as the one who had successfully dated his brother, allow me to say… it was WORTH it!" Oh yes. It was worth it. She wouldn't be able to do this if she had not done what she had done. The girls who had a crush with Kira wouldn't dare to ignore the tip coming straight from the 'girlfriend' of the 'brother' of the said person._

_Now all the girls looked very eager and excited. But then, they all looked at each other, realizing with so many competitors, in the end… there can only be ONE! _

_Seeing she had all in readiness, Lacus proceed and hammer the final coffin nail: "That concludes my lecture. Let's drink up! May the best girl succeed!" Hikari raised her teacup to the air._

_Others also raised the tea to the air… and then they drank the __Love Potion__ laced tea down to the last drop._

Flashback end.

Kira trembled head to toe as he looked in horror at a small pink bottle in Lacus' hand. The Love Potion she put into the tea that went down the throat of just about every single girl that had a crush on him aboard this ship. 

"Relax. This one has been diluted. The effect is not dangerous or permanent. It simply made their affection a bit… stronger. So don't be surprised if they're a bit… overzealous." Lacus gingerly dropped the love potion down her pocket. "And the effect will wear off in… an hour… or two… or three…"

"**You…"** The door frame had long since been crushed to smithereens asKira's eyes began to blacken with rage again. The same rage that propel him to butcher an army of Bladebanes. The same rage that will propel him to tear this whore to pieces right this ins-

"GIIRRLS! HE'S RIGHT HEREEE!" Lacus screeched so loud that all the girls with 100 meter radius heard her call. Already, Kira can hear the clarion of calls from an army of frenzied lovestruck girls, all calling and howling his name, all armed with weapons grade chocolate. Kira turned and saw Lacus evil smirk just before she closed the door and magically locked it from inside.

Lacus sat calmly as she listen the howls coming outside. "HAAAH! AAARGH! GET AWAY FROM ME! AAAAAHHH!" And the sound grew distant, a sign that Kira had ran off again. The legion of fangirls followed him, chanting and squealing his name fervently.

Lily looked at Lacus' satisfied smile. "I gave the tea to roughly a hundred or so people. That's over a hundred people that all have been told to forcibly feed him with chocolate. And Kira's far too kind to violently stop innocent bewitched fawning girls who simply wanted to give him chocolate. But no matter how good Kira at dodging them, law of probability says at least one will succeed."

"**Lacus, you just did something so terribly evil so casually. Haro."** Lily sweatdropped. **"And I'm supposed to be a Greater Daemon!"**

And Kira ran for his life all across the ship, dodging an army of fangirls. Problem is, apparently, Lacus also distributed that tea not just to females…

"KIRA-SAMAAAA-!" Kira felt so disgusted he could die when he saw a guy is also coming at him, carrying a massive chocolate on his back. "PLEASE TAKE THIS-BWUOOH!"

The charge was stopped by a chair Kira lunged to the man's head. At that point, all thoughts of running away were suddenly replaced with the burning need to make a certain pink haired princess pay dearly for this. Dodging fan-girls left and right, Kira employed every bit of his shinobi skills: stealth, shunshin, smoke pellets, kawarimi, even Genjutsu and Ninjutsu to make his way to the kitchen, where he ran into Senba and Neil. Looking at the state Kira was in, a cross between a bloodthirsty psychopath and someone on the verge of losing his wit and pissed himself on his pants, it was little wonder that the two asked: "What… happened?"

"If you see an army of maniacal fangirls armed to teeth with weapons grade chocolate, send them another way!"

Kira hid under the cabinet. Momentarily, the girls catch up and looked around.

"Ladies? What are you looking for?"

"Did you see Kira-sama?"

Neil and Senba looked at each other and then they pointed to another direction: "He went thataway."

Once the legion vanished, Kira dared himself to get out of his hiding spot, and then, he quickly get to work with a vengeance: "Tabasco, green chili, red chili, white chili, white pepper, black pepper, chili sauce, what else… what else…" Kira began concocting the instrument of his vengeance by gathering all sorts of spicy seasoning and put them all in the pot and boil them.

"Umm… Kira-san… what are you making?"

"My revenge, Senba-san. My revenge." A maniacal Kira looked at Neil. "Neil-san, you know any place where I can get a clear shot at the bridge tower?"

"uhh… sure…?" Neil blinked several times.

Momentarily, in a watch tower overlooking the bridge tower…

"Yep. This is my humble abode." Neil led Kira to his usual spot. "This is a very strategic spot: I can see the whole of the ship from here, and there's the bridge tower."

"Good." Kira unloaded his package: a giant and thick cylindrical arrow, bandaged allover, strapped with several explosive tags across the surface, loaded to the brim with Kira's spicy concoction hailing from Hell. "Neil-san! If you be so kind and shoot this thing INTO the Bridge Tower, please?"

"Bridge Tower? That's your brother's office! He's gonna kill me!"

"No, he's not." Like hell he will. "The Bridge Tower is currently being occupied by a bitch of a witch! Trust me when I say this, he'll REWARD you for shooting her down."

Neil still looked a bit uncertain, but he took the odd arrow anyway and took his aim. Before he let loose, he asked one more time. "You're sure?"

"Shoot it…" And then Kira added an incentive. "…and I swear not only no punishment will come to you, I'll add you an incentive with double grog and food if you hit the bitch in the head. But don't kill her or knock her unconscious: I want her to feel the heat in FULL."

Neil sweat dropped. 'What is this, some kind of grudge?' "Okay. But… knock it off with the incentive. I don't like shooting a girl in the head." And Neil let loose with a controlled and carefully measured strength.

The arrow zoomed across the air.

Inside…

Lacus was happily seeping her sweet tea when the package literally punched a hole through the wall, shocking her off her seat, and it landed with a crash inches away from her exposed head. Lacus looked in horror and saw the arrow AKA the Mother Of All (Spicy) Bomb, and written on its surface: a big bold profane writing of: **Bon appétit, bitch.**

The explosive tag set off…

And in an instant, the bridge tower was enveloped in a mushroom cloud of spicy chilly red, the whole upper portion of the building was drenched chili red hot like blood seeping out of every nook and cranny, and Lacus howls was like millions of voices cried out in anguish and then was suddenly silenced in a burst of red hot chilly thermonuclear explosion. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Down below, Elle-chan felt she just heard the painful scream from her beloved onee-chan. "Onee-chan?"

Kira heard this and he laughed evilly in pleasure. "Now THAT's the kind of sweet I like: the sweet, sweet revenge."

Neil cowered back in fear, for in place of a chef, he saw a maniac straight from Hell.

But all the sudden, the tower shook. Alarmed, Kira and Neil looked down.

"Oh. My. God." The two echoed.

Down below, the army of bewitched fan-girls were massing beneath the fragile wooden tower. "THERE! I SEE HIM! KIRA-SAMAAAA!"

The girls began to shake the tower in their zeal.

"Wait a minute… what the… what are they doing!?" Neil looked down. And now that he noticed it, the girls looked crazed and their blank eyes glazed over. "What's wrong with them?"

"Love potion! Courtesy of the witch!" Kira answered short while holding onto the tower for dear life.

"They're gonna bring the tower down!"

The demented fan-girls continue to shake the tower left and right in a feverish pitch, until at last, with one horrible crash, the wooden tower finally fell down coupled with Kira and Neil screamed their lungs out at the top of the said tower. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

**Kira: 2**

**Lacus: 1 **

**000000000000**

Gino and Torii stare at each other for the longest time.

"You really aren't gonna let me go, are you?"

"**Torii."**

"Okay… okay…" Gino think quick… what's the best thing that can make a bird busy for hours? Bread crumbs. He grabbed a bunch of bread crumbs from his bag and offered it up to Torii.

At first, Torii DOES look interested.

"Here you go." Gino moved the bread to the left, Torii moved to the left. Gino moved his hand to the right, Torii moved to the right. "And… GO!" Gino throw the bread crumb to the great nowhere, and Torii flew to the great nowhere.

Gino smirked. Soon, he get himself a new fresh paper and some spare pencil, and once again he start jotting a new blueprint…

…until Torii flew back a scant a few minutes and pecked the unwary Gino by. The. Butthole. Full force and was done so really, REALLY hard, it will ensure suffering for a thousand years to the victim.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!" A screaming Gino jumped to the sky, holding his ass, and naturally fell off the roof. And then he mashed through a roof, then a table, then a floor, and finally to a toilet, diving head first to the closet.

Up above, the half drawn blueprint was caught by Torii, who tore it to shreds within moments with his claws.

**Torii: 2**

**Gino: 0**

**000000000000**

Dinner time…

And it's… curry.

And to everyone's horror… It's a really, **really** hot curry…

Forcing everyone to once again ready a large supply of water. But with Kira…

He ate and ate, and ate, and ate… eating more spices rather than rice. He needed to wipe this disgusting taste off his mouth.

When they found him and Neil, roughly a few hours ago, Neil was battered and trampled with imprints of woman shoes all over his body. But he laughed it off and there's another person in dire need of medical attention: a foaming Kira collapsed on the floor, frothing and gasping, with roughly half a dozen chocolate stuck on his mouth and a really high blood sugar level.

When they plucked him out, the first thing he need was something to wash his mouth.

And so, while others were drinking water by the barrel, Kira simply said: "Another serving of that super spicy curry please!"

And Senba simply gave another serving. One whole drum had been wasted on Kira alone.

"Kira… what is it with you and that girl?" Mwu finally asked. "Can't you two… you know… get along?"

"It's NOT me." Kira blared. "It's her! Doing all she likes, turning other people's life upside down and she didn't even feel the least bit guilty about it!"

"You spiked her food." Chiba pointed.

"Shoot her with a load of spicy MOAB right in front of her face." Mwu added. "The bridge tower is still contaminated with spicy radiation… and so is she."

"AFTER she put me in coma for 3 freakin' days! Poisoned AND brainwashed entire army of girls and had them forcibly jammed god knows how many chocolate down my throat… H… How can you even compare them!?"

"Kira, calm down!"

"Calm down? I AM CALM!" Kira roared back… with twitching bloodshot maniacal eyes, foaming mouth, twitching fingers, and messier than usual hair… with smoke piping out of his head.

And if everyone thinks Kira's temper (and mental stability) was bad… well… they should see Lacus.

**000000**

Lacus dipped herself down the herbal hot waters of the Angel's bath, all the way to her nose. She's been dipping herself for 3 hours, and still her body reeks of spices. She smell like curry! And hot the water maybe, but Megi can testify that Lacus is even hotter than the water. Both figuratively, and literally. The water around Lacus was boiling and scalding hot like a smelter, the result of Lacus' raging fury.

"**I can't believe this, I'm already using Hellfire! And I can still feel she's hotter than my flame!" **Megi looked at her wet arm.

Levi shook her head. **"Well, you know what they say, Hell hath not the fury of woman scorned."** Megi merely nodded several times, agreeing.

Lily took a dip together with Lacus, helping her washing herself, trying her best to rid the smell… but they permeate so strong, Lily had doubt she could erase them completely… if ever. **"Lacus… Haro. Not that I'm defending Kira or anything. Haro. But… I must say you really overdid it with that last one. Haro."**

Lacus continue to sulk and the water boiled more ferociously around her. 

"**Come on girl! Haro! You know, you've been really odd. Haro!"**

"ODD!?" Lacus spurted.

"**I always take you as a patient and composed girl. Haro. But with Kira, you seem so easily… vexed."**

"VEXED!? NEVER! He can't vex me! Do I looked like I'm VEXED TO YOU!?" Lacus roared back to Lily, with yellowed skin, reddened eyes, pink smoke bursting out the seams of her head, and gritted teeth, crowned with foam and drool.

"**No… just rabid." **The trio of Haros of Pink, Red and Blue echoed. What else they're supposed to say?

Lacus drank even the waters of her bath up to the point Levi could've sworn the water level of the Olympic pool sized bath decreased. And finally she quenched the spiciness in her mouth. But her body still stinks.

The pink haired doctor heaved up and down, the spiciness is gone, but her rage hasn't. "At any rate, I won't be satisfied until I make him pay for his childishness."

"**Look who's talking, haro. You're childish enough for me, haro."**

"SHUT UP!" Lacus growled… but then, her ears began to catch something… coming from below. Lacus placed her hand over her ear, listening harder. People… talking, plates clattering… people eating? "This place… it was built on top of the mess hall?"

"**Murdoch must've set it up in such a way so that the fires from the stoves and lightings will help heating up the water above…" **Megi surmised. But her neutral expression quickly shifted into horror when she saw the look on Lacus' face. **"By Lucifer… oh, no…"**

**000000**

Meanwhile, the mess hall has been mostly vacated, with only Kira, Senba, Mwu, the trio of Shadowguards, and a couple of resting soldiers in place.

A dozen plate of curry that burn his mouth was no help. Kira looked around and saw a bottle of Tabasco. Desperate, he grabbed it and drank the whole bottle like gulping water. Once he finished it, everyone gulped and fully expected him to start bursting fire from his nostrils. But to their surprise, what happened was the exact opposite.

Kira calmed down. The overwhelming sweet after taste was now but tingling pang on his tongue.

Panting, but now calm and no longer psychotic, Kira sat down. "…I'll clean up the tower starting tomorrow. I'm just gonna need a mop and a load of soap. Mind, it'll still stink of spices for some time."

"But… chef… please…" One of the soldiers pleaded. "Please don't give us anything so hideously spicy like that for some time."

Kira chuckled and nodded. "I understand. Tomorrow we'll eat something milder…" Kira absentmindedly took his cup of tea, unaware that something just drip from the ceiling, straight into his drink. When Kira drank it, he choked at how sweet it was. "Hmm?" Kira looked at his tea. The dark brown color had turned a bit light brown. As it was mixed with some… milk? He didn't remember he added such thing to his tea.

"Still. One thing, Kira." Milly's stern tone momentarily distracted the chef. "I really think you should make peace with Hikari-chan. Remember, he's your brother's doctor."

Kira looked at Milly with a frowned gaze. But after a while, he chuckled lightly. "You're right." Kira chuckled again. Now his bloodthirst and lust for vengeance seem to wane. "Fine, fine. I'll make something up and hold on a truce. From the very beginning this whole thing started because she was being a silly little childish girl, for God's sake. Now let's do this sensibly." Kira calmly stated. "I guess it was stupid of me to play along."

And then, another droplet of cream landed, and this time it was large enough that it landed on Kira's head with a SPLORCH and drenched his head in white.

This time, EVERYONE had to notice. Kira stick out his tongue and taste the white thing. "…whipped cream?"

And then, slowly, dreadfully, everyone looked up… and saw the ceiling began to dampen.

"Oi… this mess hall… is located… where?" Mwu nervously gulped.

**000000**

Up above, a smirking Lacus chanted non stop as she transfigured every last drop of water in the bathhouse into sugar cream and caramel. Naturally, the thicker cream and caramel is heavier and the floor began to crack. Pretty soon, it was raining cream and caramel down below as the liquid seeps through.

"**Lacus, you realize you're about to demolish this bath again?"**

"Anything magic breaks, magic can fix." Lacus answered short and with that logic she continued her work.

But Lily protested: **"But Lacus, Haro. Your target is Kira! Haro. There are other people down there. Haro. You want to hit them too!?"**

"Worry not." Lacus stated confidently. "I'm sure at this very moment…"

**000000**

"EVERYONE! EVACUATE THE MESS HALL NOW!" Kira roared as the ceiling start raining cream and caramel at an increasingly rapid rate. Everyone clearly don't fancy getting showered with cream and caramel – even though they taste pretty good.

As soon as the last soldier had left the mess hall, Kira finally rushed through the door… only to find his face slammed flat at the entrance.

Everyone turned and saw Kira still trapped inside.

"Kira, what are you doing? Get out!" Tolle gasped.

Kira pushed forward, but try as he might he can't get out. There's an invisible wall standing in front of him. "I can't!" Kira banged the invisible wall several times.

The Shadowguards frowned. Sai stretch out his hand and reached Kira. He can hold on to Kira's hand, but when he tried to pull him, it was as if Kira was snagged by something. Not even his finger can get through. That's when they realized there's an invisible wall erected at the entrance… and that wall bar Kira, and ONLY Kira from exiting the premise.

It clearly defies reason. Like some kind of magic was in place.

Leaving just one culprit in mind.

**000000**

Up above, yet another one of Lacus doppelganger Shikigami stand ready. This one look geekish. With thick glasses, messy hair and wearing what appears to be a cross between a white scientist coat and a scholar dress, complete with the graduation hat and lots of scrolls and parchment on her back. She's currently scribing something on an open thick book held suspended in midair with her pink quill, writing something in its pages:

**In the room by the name of mess hall. One exit it possessed. Exit all may, re-enter all shall not. Let this law be enforced to this door to all but one by the name of Kira Yamato. An hour must pass before entry allowed, die shall he not in all manner until this law is realized, and none shall interfere until this law ran its course.** **An hour must pass before all spells and altercation of mystical nature shall be lifted, thus this law decrees.**

"'**tis done milady."** The scholar Lacus bowed down. Her speech is in antiquated language.

"Thank you very much, Belphy." Lacus smiled in triumph. "And none can come in, right?"

"**None shall pass as the law dictates." **Belphy, the scholar Lacus bowed again. **"And may I say, this is evil, verily evil, milady."**

"Good." Lacus twirled her finger. "And now to put the final push… **Haroha, haroha, roharo…!"**

Lacus began swaying left and right…

**000000**

Try as they might, the Shadowguards just can't pull Kira out nor can they come in

"Milly." Kira murmured, knowing what will come next. "About making peace with that witch…"

Milly blinked.

"On second thought… I'm going to catch her." Kira's eyes are now brimming with murderous rage, ten times the previous amount. "I'm going to catch her alive, then I'm gonna slowly, painfully, and excruciatingly kill her myself with my own hands."

**000000**

"**Haro-haro-POP!"**

A burst of pink was launched from Lacus' fingers to the pool of cream and caramel.

**000000**

And in an instant, the bath's floor, therefore, by extension, the mess hall's ceiling suddenly became transparent and immaterial. The mass of cream and caramel that has been seeping through the seams phased through the no longer solid floor and collapsed on top of the mess-hall (Kira) en masse, flooding everything to the brim with sugar cream and caramel.

Seeing her handiwork from the see through floor, Lacus smirked and twirled her finger. Moments later, the immaterial floor became solid again as if nothing happened and closed the view. And Lacus left with a satisfied snarl on her face.

**Kira: 2**

**Lacus: 2**

**000000000000**

At any rate, that was the standing score for the day. An hour later, the spell that blocked the door to the mess hall was unraveled, and the cream and caramel turned back to bath water in an instant. Nothing inside was damaged safe Kira's pride. Taking his two hour bath in the recently but partially rebuilt man's lavatory, Kira decidedly slept in Mwu's office. Sleep as in he only lay his body on the bed while his mind still wide awake, calculating a myriad of ways he can get his payback. But eventually he grew tired of it and slept anyway, recovering his strength for tomorrow.

Lacus' condition was no better. With the Bridge Tower completely contaminated with chilly sauce and pepper cloud radiations that can penetrate even the filtration unit of Lacus' suit, she can't slept in Kira's office lest she'll choke. No other choice, she slept in Chiba's room. Problem is, that also means Lacus had to try to sleep with her suit on, resulting on her difficulty to sleep in a way she's not accustomed to. Worse, the residual spice smell from her body assaulted her olfactory senses to no end. Somehow, she managed to do so after a few hours of twisting and turning uncomfortably in her bed.

As the two sides rested to lick their 'wounds', a clandestine meeting took place in a secret spot between three figures…

"The question is… I think they really need to decide whether they really like each other or one just can't live while the other one still exist." Sai calmly surmised the current situation.

"What's more, they left a hell lot of devastation in their quarrels." Tolle gulped. "I mean… Sai and I are professional pranksters and demolishers… but their idea of pranks border on war crime!"

"Chemical warfare, WMDs flying allover the place, malignant brain washing, flashes flooding, food poisoning… haahh… ALL THIS happened in HALF a day! Putting these two together will be difficult." Sai concluded.

"VERY difficult." Tolle added as he raised his hand.

"Well, this is not Mission Difficult gentlemen, this is Mission Nearly Impossible." Mwu answered with a smirk. "Difficult should be a walk in the park for us."

"Easier said than done… I'm starting to think maybe I should listen to Milly. She did say we should leave those two alone."

"We did leave them alone… and look what happened." Fact is, Sai and Tolle's ONLY involvement of the day was when they locked the two in the room alone. But they forgot that Kira was also one of the blacklist who always kept a dozen explosive tag or two under his sleeves.

"Well… **I** was the one who convinced Lacus-chan that she and Kira had to share a room… so I guess I have something to blame too." Mwu noted.

"Sigh…" All three sighed. "So what should we do?"

"Let's put this in perspective. How did this… enmity started anyway?"

"Because Lacus gave Kira the wrong dosage on her Aromatherapy Bathhouse?" Sai surmised.

"Wrong. The root came from their vastly differing taste: Kira likes spices, but despise sweets to the point of allergy. Lacus loves sweets, and she dislikes spices to roughly the same level." Mwu spoke up. "We need to find a central neutral ground. Find something they both like in equal measure… then we'll work it out from there."

What the three didn't realize was, they're about to start a full course, three times a day war on the scale the likes of which the crews of Archangel had never seen before.

On the final note, Taka, Hikari's masked bodyguard was found unconscious with his head stuck on a privy's hole, leaving him as an incredibly smelly character for a while…

**000000000000**

**Prankcraft I: Cake and Curry. **

Breakfast…

Came morning, came breakfast…

But everybody couldn't help to feel they're entering a gladiatorial arena instead of a mess hall. God knows what sort of magic Mwu pulled out, but when they get there, what they found was two kitchens facing each other. Standing on each counter, is Kira and Hikari, both wearing an apron.

"So… care to explain the meaning of this? Mwu-san?" Kira deathglared at Lacus across the table, who returned the favor with daggers flying out of her visor.

"Yesterday's devastation was started because of the differing taste between you two. Therefore, here's my idea. The two of you will cook. The one who make the best dish, wins." Mwu explained briefly.

Kira's grin couldn't get wider. Kira was never one to brag his cooking skills, but for the first time in his life, he felt like he can gloat. "Are you sure? That doesn't sound fair… for her." Kira snorted. He imagined Lacus never even touched a frying pan all her life.

"**Kira-san. (Koff) CATCH!" **

All the sudden, a plate flew from the other side of the table. A plate, filled with a roast chicken, with bread scraped with some butter like substance. But it's only a small piece… though for Kira… that's NOT the usual small piece. "This… chicken piece…" Kira took a bite. It's wobbly… but very tender and juicy. "Sot-l'y Laisse? And it's well roasted…"

Lacus smirked. As expected of Kira. He knew.

"Sot-l'y Laisse?" Mwu frowned in confusion as do most of the soldiers.

"It's a small piece of dark meat, nestled above poultry's thigh." Kira kept eying the piece in his fork. "It's French for: 'only idiots left it behind.' Amateur chefs who don't realize its true value often times leave it in the carcass untouched. And… this… bread…" Kira grabbed the bread and taste both the bread and the butter. A rich chicken flavor went into his mouth. "This is… you use the chicken's own fat to boil its meat, bashing until it became soft and buttery…"

"**Eat it together if you dare!"** Lacus challenged.

That's exactly what Kira did. Putting the Roast Chicken atop two bread pieces, eating it together as Panini sandwich, and it was… a concentrated chicken taste that is delicious beyond compare. It's like all the chicken he had eaten up until now was beyond expiry date. Kira looked at Lacus, shock evident. "You… how…?"

Lacus chuckled as she spun her knife expertly. **"Who do you take me for? (koff) Just because I have a personal chef at home doesn't mean I can't cook. (koff) During my study as a doctor, before carving humans, I started with carving animals. (koff) Some of the failed result mostly goes into my stomach! (koff) So naturally I would want to make whatever I put in my mouth taste better (koff)!" **Lacus rubbed her tummy. **"By the way, you called it 'Only Idiots left it Behind.' Right? (koff) I'll have you know, I made that using leftovers from your cooking yesterday. (koff) So what does that make you I wonder? (koff)" **

Kira twitched as his face darkened and everyone swallowed a gulp. He finished up Lacus' sandwich in a breath and then move on to the fish storage. There's a pool, filled with myriads of fishes. Kira take his choice: a puffer fish. Putting the fish on the table, he get to work with his knife. Five minutes later, Kira had finished his dish. "Puffer fish Sushi, done." To answer her earlier challenge, Kira put it right in front of Lacus. "Eat it.** I.** **dare. you**."

Luckily, the audience is in safe distance. Lacus took off the mask that covered only her mouth. She took a piece with a chopstick and ate it. The first thing that went into her tongue was the sharp cold of the meat. She felt like she was eating ice. But then, the temperature of her mouth warms the food, and then steadily, the overwhelmingly rich taste of the puffer fish came to life in her mouth. It's like the fish is still alive and flipping inside her. Vastly different than anything raw but dead meat she had eaten before. **"You… what… did you…" **The puffer fish was usual… and sushi is raw fish, you don't cook it or anything. Leaving just one alterable aspect: **"What did you do with the knife?"**

Kira grinned and revealed his trump card: kitchen knife, cleaved into cooling ice. "I froze the knife. The point of Sushi, is to keep the meat fresh until it was eaten. When I cut into the fish, the cold knife instantly flash freeze the still living flesh of the fish at that exact moment; keeping it 'alive' until it was eaten. Oh, and if you please direct your attention to the fish holding tank…" Kira pointed at the holding tank.

Lacus looked at the water… and she couldn't believe her eyes. The Puffer fish, already but bones, vital organs, head and fins, and it's still swimming around, not realizing its predicament. The audience reacted with awe. That was a show of some really high level cooking skills.

"Knowing Sot-l'y Laisse… well, I guess that means you have some skills." Kira took another piece of the bread and eat it. "But don't think you can beat me easily just by knowing something other cooks don't."

"**Interesting… (koff)." **Lacus also became somewhat excited. **"Fine. Let's settle this, dish to dish!" **

Sparks of super high voltage lit up in between their eyes.

The audience can also feel the rising tension. But before things escalate to uncontrollable levels, Mwu stepped forward. "By the way…" The two looked at the jounin. "Before I forgot, there's one more, very important rule… regarding the theme of the food."

"Eh?"

"Both of you… must cook the dish you **dislike** the MOST!" Mwu smirked meaningfully at a jaw dropping Kira. "That means, Kid… you have to bake something sweet for a change. A cake." And then he pointed at Hikari. "And you Doctor, seeing you are pretty good, you have to cook something spicy: curry."

"**What kind of rule is that!?" **The two echoed.

Mwu chuckled sinisterly. "That's the idea. If the two of you cook something you're good at, it'll be difficult for us to judge which is which. So, try to cook your **worst** dish. The panel of Judges will be me, Murrue, Canard, Kage (Tolle), and Chiba, if you be so kind?"

Kira felt something a little bit off with all this. "Don't alliance Captains have something else to do rather than hosting this ridiculous thing?" Now that he realized it, everyone is in the merry making mode already…

"Well, what do you expect? Outside combat, we are a merry bunch!" Mwu grinned. "Right! SPICE AND SWEET! SWEET AND SPICE! FOOD SENSE WILL BE TESTED! TONGUES WILL BE SHAKEN! WHICH COOKING REIGN SUPREME? WHICH TASTE BUD SHALL TAKE THE GLORY? WHOSE CHEF WILL-SPLOTRZ!"

"Hurry the fuck up and get on with it!" An impatient Canard roared as the tomato hit Mwu squarely in the face. The gong for this match has been rung!

Chocolate, sugar, cream, strawberry, milk, sugared fruits, jams, baking soda, flour.

Thyme, capulaga, turmeric, cinnamon, cumin, bay leaf, chili, sesame.

Both of the contestants looked at all this at their table, and could not, for the live of them, figure out where to start.

'I've made mochi, I've made fish cakes, I've made senbei, I've made dango… but I've never baked a cake before.'

'So… curry rice. We definitely need rice… but the curry sauce? How do you make that? Is there a spice called curry or something…'

And the two decided: **"To hell with the basics. Let's do it the way I understand it."**

They barely started and already everyone get bad vibes on this match.

First the ingredients:

Kira: Kelp, buckwheat flour, soy sauce, eggs, sugar, salt, coffee, chocolate, squid ink (!),fish – being fermented (?), miso (!?), tofu (?), onion (?), fishbones (!?), eyeballs (!?), and animal bones (!?).

"Kira… what are you making?" Mwu looked curiously at the kelp and the onion.

"Fruit cake." Kira answered short.

'Where's the fruit!?'

Lacus: Brown sugar, Sugar, Coffee, jam, oregano, chili, thyme, corn, vinegar, chocolate, blood (!?), cow sandals (!), goat horn (!?) chicken brain (!?), and… a plant whose leafs seems to be alive.

"Hikari-chan? What is that… plant?" Chiba gulped.

"That's a mandragora or mandrake for short." Hikari also answered. "Once the pus has been harvested, they boil down nice and make some unique tasting juice for treating petrification."

'What do you mean by PUS!?'

For a moment, things don't look promising enough…

Cooking:

Kira began by kneading the flour. However, Kira was so used to make noodles that he unthinkingly kneaded them the way he kneaded noodles. By the time Kira came to it, he realized he just made a soba, not a cake. A moment of thinking, and Kira had a bright idea of shaping the noodles into the form of a cake by braiding them.

Lacus just couldn't figure what to make of the sauce, so she put whatever into the pot: 3 pots of sugar, 3 plucked chilies, a whole glass of soda, an entire chicken-unplucked, butter, jam, soap, ink, eyeballs, all sorts of spices, all sorts of liquid. All this were cooked in a giant pot in a blazing fire. "It'll bring out the heat of their flavor just good. Yeah!"

Sweatdrop.

Kira begin chopping all sorts of things into small pieces. Octopus tentacle, chicken bones, chicken feet, Unknown, unknown, unknown, censored unknown, anything goes. At the same time, he melted tons of chocolate in a pot over a blazing fire, sprinkled with sugar – that was the plan, but Kira accidentally put in some mysterious looking salt instead. Kira also checked on the fermented herring, but a look and he shook his head, seeing it's not ready, and already the smell can knock flies off the sky.

Lacus began grinding the goat horn to dust, and then sprinkled it over the cow sandals, all coated in milk cream and then roasted to caramelize the whole thing. Meanwhile, Lacus continue to chop her ingredients literally to dust and then sprinkle them over her boiling soup which garnered a sickly pink and purple hue.

Sweatdrop, sweatdrop.

Against all odds and all sorts of ingredient that went into it, Kira's dish beginning to take a shape of an actual cake. Even Kira grew more and more confident about his work. But he was so excited, he forgot one thing: mind the fire on his melted chocolate.

"Kira! Watch out for the chocolate! You can't just directly roast the chocolate over fire like-"

Before Kage (Tolle) can finish, the chocolate boiled uncontrollably and by the time Kira was aware of his mishap, the chocolate pot exploded and gushed out allover the place. Kira dodged just in time to avoid the scalding hot chocolate, but his side of the kitchen was completely smeared in Chocolate, including his noodle cake. Kira peeked over the table and saw the result: the noodle cake has been completely covered in chocolate. That was the plan from the start but still…

"**Wowie. (Koff) That is some way to coat a cake in chocolate… (Koff) IF you can call that a cake. (Koff)"** Lacus couldn't help but to gloat and chuckle upon seeing the mess on Kira's station while collecting the puss from the Mandrake's leafs.

Kira glared back and quickly retorted. "I see you're working on the sauce… now where's the rice?"

Lacus blinked. **"Rice?"** And then she looked at her station. All that thought was put on the sauce, she forgot the most fundamental part of the curry: the rice. "Oops." In a hurry, Lacus grabbed some rice and began to wash them, but in a hurry, she forgot about other things… like the pus of the mandrake that still covered her armored fingers when she began washing the rice with her hands.

As the result, the rice developed a sickly color of toxic green. Lacus looked at the toxic green, pus laced rice seeds in her hands.

"Wow." Now it's Kira's turn to gloat. "So that's how you cook rice? You'll make a fine wife someday… if you don't kill your husband first!"

The two glared one another, bloodthirst evident.

Mwu quickly defuse the situation: "Alright! Alright! Please concentrate on cooking!"

But by then, the panel of judges are now shivering in sheer terror over what sort of monstrosity the two chefs will serve. They had a feeling one spoonful of that abomination will devastate the very foundations of their culinary sanity. How could someone with such godlike cooking skills made something so spectacularly bad when it involved the food they don't like?

The stress of cooking their least favorite food had began to show on the participants. Evident with how their temper fuse grew increasingly short over time.

Kira grabbed a gallon of fish oil and pour them over his chocolate covered noodle cake.

"Kira!? What are you doing?" Tolle panicked, thinking Kira had lost it.

"It's a technique called flambé, I think! I'm going to use it on the cake." Kira start making a trail of fish oil from the cake to some distance away. And then he began setting up the match. The fish oil began to burn and the fire trailed the fish oil track until finally the flame hit the cake, and voila: a giant conflagration, the cake was engulfed in towering flames… that also scorch part of the rooftop.

"Whoops." Kira chuckled nervously.

"Did you burn your rooftop every time you cook?" More sarcastic question from Lacus, her suit covered in an ominous odor.

Kira twitched upon smelling that odor and retorted back: "…and I suppose that thing you call curry is your recipe for the next generation human repellant cologne?"

Lacus twitched.

Again with the showdown of murderous intent between the two.

Seeing all this sparks flying around, Tolle looked at Mwu in panic. "I thought the idea was to make them kiss and make up!?"

"…" Mwu don't know what to say. They look more like ready to kill and bash up.

Kira smiled in satisfaction at his handiwork. As the flame stabilize and ferociously burn the chocolate to chaos and beyond, Kira approach it carefully but with no fear of the fire, observing the final stages of his cooking. Eventually, the flame died down well enough that Kira can stand right in front of his cake without flinching.

But Lacus chose that time to begin preparation to boil the Mandrake. And that is by pulling the plant out of the pot. But Lacus forgot the most important thing about handling a Mandragora from Herbiology 101:

Duck and cover your ears.

The root of the Mandrake looked like a person's head, and it start screaming the second it came out of the pot in a volume enough to shatter a few sound barriers. Everyone closed their ears as every window shattered, every glass cracks, and several pots literally exploded. But as mentioned before, everyone was in well safe distance, so their agony is only in the ear splitting scream of the unnatural plant. Lacus, the so called master of the sound, managed to survive the head on blast as her suit protected her ears from direct hit, if only a slight discomfort to her ears.

Kira was the one who suffered the most damage.

The shockwave from the scream knock Kira off his feet and sent him face first into his still flaming flambeu cake.

Lacus quickly jammed the Mandrake's mouth with the roasted and caramelized cow sandals and put it into the boiling pot of sauce, closed the lid, and the scream ended abruptly. But the damage was done. Kira was screaming painfully and dipped his smoking face into the fish holding tank to cool off, and now there's a nice imprint of his screaming face on the surface his flambeu cake, creating a ghastly flaming visage on it.

When Kira lifted his head, there was little to no damage save his hair being a few shades darker and gone slightly marimo at the front side of his hair. He glared murderously at Lacus, who continue to bow down profusely, clapping her hands together. "Waah! Sorry! Sorry! It's been ages since my last herbology studies! Ah… Ah…"

But Kira merely took a deep breath, nodded calmly, and returned back to his flambé cake without a word. But Shiki was shaking like crazy on Mwu's back. A sign that Kira's murderous rage and blood pressure had reached an all time high.

Lacus began making the rice. By some form of miracle, the rice came out right this time. And the curry(?) sauce is also boiling nicely. No mistake this time.

Likewise, Kira's flambeu chocolate cake also finished burning, and to the wonder and awe of everyone, the end result does look like an edible cake, apart from the screaming face strapped on the front side.

Lacus grabbed a spoon and were about to scoop up some of that sauce and pour it on her rice just as Kira lifted the finished albeit still flaming chocolate cake and walked down the middle to present his work to the judges.

As Kira walked, Lacus opened the lid of the pot. Some of the fish oil that Kira poured on the floor was still present, and Kira accidentally step on it. Needless to say he slipped, throwing his still slightly flaming chocolate cake to the sky. Seeing the fruit of his blood, sweat and tears in danger, Kira rushed in like a mother hen rescuing her beloved golden egg. Jumping with outstretched arm, Kira managed to catch the cake, but a small portion of the cake uppermost portion slid into the furnace that cook Lacus' pot of sauce.

A little reminder: Kira's cake use fish oil to lit up al flambeu. So there are still some of them left residing inside the cake. The flame cooking the pot erupted more ferociously as soon as the flame absorbed such potent fuel. And all the sudden, a loud scream from the Mandrake erupted, and it spit out the cow sandal, smash through the pot lid, hit the ceiling and start bouncing furiously allover the place at blinding speed. Until finally, it hit a pot from Kira's side, ricocheted, and smack Lacus squarely in the face with a knockout.

Kira quickly rushed to see what becomes of his opponent: a black imprint of a cow's hoof can be seen plastered on her armored face. No leak… but judging by the way it sank in, it will DEFINITELY leave a mark. After his mishap, Kira couldn't help but to feel like smiling.

Lacus felt like a building just smashed her face flat and she can feel one of her eyes was blackened. Seeing the smiling smirk from Kira's cute smug, she immediately suspected him of foul play. **"Hey not fair! You sabotaged my dish, didn't you?"**

"It was an Accident!" Kira defended himself. "Sides, it's not like your dish need any to make it taste any worse than it already is, judging by the smell."

"**And you think your… gloop… can qualify as cake!?"** Lacus retorted. **"That… monstrosity is a blasphemous affront to all confectionary artisans and chocolatier around the globe!"**

"Like you're one to talk." Unyielding, Kira returned the retort. "I think the only way someone will appreciate that dish if they turn it to glue, that way it won't smell so bad!"

Mwu realized a massacre is imminent. "Alright! You chefs! I think it's tasting time-"

"**Oh REALLY!?"** Lacus's rage overcome all her senses including her hearings, she took a whole spoonful of her curry(?) sauce. **"Then why don't you Mr. Spice expert give this a try." **

"Yeah! Like you can make me drink th-A-" Kira's comment was cut short as soon as Lacus jammed an acupuncture needle on Kira's neck, forcing him to open his mouth with his tongue stuck out. Lacus shoved the concoction down his gullet and pull the needle out, forcing him to swallow.

Kira tasted the curry(?)…

First he turned blue, then he turned red, then he turned green, then he turned purple, jumping around left and right on his feet, head and arms, before finally unleashing a stream of toxic fireblast that tore out the roof with an ear splitting scream that beats the decibels of the Mandrake. The blast propelled him to the wall where he collapsed on his back: teeth blackened in ink and sooth, smoke puffing out of all the holes on his head, and multi colored bubbles popping out of his foam drooling mouth.

Seeing the reaction, even Lacus felt somewhat taken aback at this unearthly concoction she just made. **"I think I've overdone this a bit…"**

"**Oh no!" **Kira rose up, more murderous than ever. "It tasted JUST RIGHT! Here, take your REWARD!" Kira grabbed a handful of his gloop of a cake and throw it at Lacus. It hit her so hard but it harmlessly splashed against Lacus' mask.

But then, the black thing, to Lacus' horror, began to **crawl in. **Somehow, someway, Kira didn't just bake a cake, he just created a crude bioengineered monster! And it crawled and crawled, seeping through the microscopic seams of her mask. Lacus screeched in horror and panic, and she tried to get rid of the creature, but they just seeps in and finally, forcibly, entered her system.

Lacus had immunity against all forms of poison, but this black monstrosity was a different story entirely. It's practically writhing and burning inside her, burgeoning at her insides, coruscating, overflowing. And then, in one burst, she vomited all the food she had recently eaten in her digestion organs up until that point… everything except, unfortunately, that black monstrous cake. It went through all the way to her stomach and there it stays, wreaking all sorts of culinary nightmare in her gullet, while on the outside, she's swimming in her own vomit inside her suit.

"How do you like that now, huh?" Kira growled.

"**How dare you… (KOFF!)" **Lacus growled with murder thick in the air as she climbed back up the table. **"HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME EAT THAT! (KOFF!)" **

"Well, you started it. What is it with this obsession with sweets any-" Before Kira can say anything, a sugar frost cream pie smashed against his face; courtesy of an angry as hell Lacus.

"**THAT'S SWEET! (KOFF) Got it!? (KOFF) And your MONSTER cake!? (KOFF) ANYTHING BUT! (KOFF)"**

Kira's reply: a ball hit Lacus in the face again, knocking her off her feet to her back. When the ball landed before her face, an explosive tag was plastered on the surface. A strong scent of spice assaulted her senses. **"Oh no." **

The explosive tag exploded, and Lacus was once again was engulfed in Kira's special spicy cocktail, vaporized form. "AND THAT'S: SPICY! GOT IT!?" Kira roared back.

"**Oh, so we're making this a food war now, eh!?" **Lacus turned to Ms. Pink. **"MS. PINK! FETCH ME OUR STOCK!" **Ms. Pink reluctantly unleashed Lacus entire collection of sweets: gum bomb, cream pie of all taste, gobstoppers, crunchy chocolate etc…

Kira reached to the pots containing spices: Bell Pepper, Chili Pepper, anything with high Capsaicin content… particularly the spiciest ones he can get and within moments he handcrafted a series of spice gas grenades. The only thing that can penetrate Lacus' armor.

"**DORYAAAAAAAAA!"** Kira throw his red chili pepper gas grenade just as Lacus throw a basket ball sized chocolate cupcake. Both projectiles struck home on the target's heads.

And the war begins.

Suddenly, the two opposing Kitchen stations became fortifications which both cooks used to take cover while occasionally throwing their own projectiles at each other, the head being the main target. (SPLATZ) because to hit anywhere else wouldn't make sense in this war of taste buds (SPLORTCH) Pretty soon, the tables were smeared with cream, ketchup blots, chocolate pieces, cloud of pepper… the works. (SPLATZ!) (SPLORCH!) Kira just tossed a green paprika fragmentation grenade when Lacus launched a gobstopper that smashed a part of the table, snapping a part of the desk. (CRACK) (SPLATZ) Kira peeked at the corner of the table only to saw Lacus aiming a hose and fired a stream of high pressure liquid chocolate stream. (SCREEECH!) Kira barely dodged the blast and quickly retaliate by hurling a Tabasco filled balloon over the air and then blow it up, raining a cloud dust of Tabasco radiation over Lacus. (BANG!)

The panel of judges had long since forgotten about the match. This is no longer a cooking match. They're staring at a literal culinary warzone!

The audience found this war seems to be more exciting than the previous version, and now already they start placing bets: "1500 on Kira!" "1000 on Hikari-sensei!" "Same!" "300 on…"

Pretty soon however, both sides ran out of ammo. Ms. Pink stop spitting candies, and coughed pink smoke. **"Ms. Pink!? (Koff)" **

"**Tired! Haro! Tired! Haro! I won't accept this! Haro!" **

On Kira's side, he rummaged the spice pots and found it empty.

The two sides looked around searching for viable ammunition, all they found, were the dishes they made: for Kira, his abomination monster cake, and for Lacus, what's left of her Curry(?) sauce. Kira, his head covered in cream, grabbed his cake while Lacus, her suit smoking with spice vapor, quickly scooped what's left of her sauce, both sides charged forward for the final blow.

Mwu had seen enough and rushed forward in-between the charging murderous man and woman. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" He grabbed their shoulders to stop their charge. Unfortunately, their other arms, one carrying the arsenal they're so hell bent to smear on the faces of their opponents, still carry the momentum and both swung in full force roundhouse smack, straight to Mwu's face.

The Monster Cake and the Curry(?) sauce, two deadliest creations in the history of bad culinary, mixed midair, combining, fusing into a monstrosity the likes of which would've been considered a blasphemous abomination to the mortal human realm. And that thing went straight into Mwu's gullet.

I leave it to your imagination on how he reacted. At any rate, after this event Mwu was out for the count for the entire course of the war that would be known as the Prankcraft War.

**Now, I wasn't sure as to what the standing score, with so many happening, I've lost track on who's in the lead. But what we do know, for the moment:**

**Kira: 3**

**Lacus: 3**

**And more importantly: the war is ****ON!**

**000000000000**

The next day, everyone steered clear of Gino due to his smell. The Zoan couldn't blame them. But not even a heaven affronting stench will stop him from doing his job and duty to his empire and brothers. He MUST pass on what he'll found in this gigantic nautical monstrosity to his people, or die trying!

He start drawing again. At the moment, there are soldiers from 3 divisions: the majority of the existing soldiers belonged to the 7th division led by Kage and Canard Pars, the artillery manned by the soldiers of the 12th Division led by Murrue Ramias and Natarle Badgiruel, both supported by the 9th Division led by the famous Mwu la Flagga and his Lieutenant, Kojiro Murdoch. Roughly 2000 all in all…

But a ship of such huge proportion, it was understandably undermanned. With the ship is roughly over a kilometer in length, it sport over 100 cannons on each of its three decks on one side alone. Possessing such large number, it took all the existing number to properly and effectively cover both sides. Not that it matters. A single shot from one Gottfried cannon can cause disastrous damage.

Gino scratched the position of each cannon on the paper. With the location of each cannon port, the knights will have easier time to take it d-

SWOOSH!

"GAH! Not you again!" Gino gasped as he saw Torii, flying in the sky with his blueprint in his claws. "You really are not going to leave me alone are you?"

"**Torii."**

"Then I'm gonna get you. I feel bad after everything that has been going on, but you really leave me no choice!" Gino readied himself. Even without weapon, he's still a trained warrior. "HERE I COME!" Gino lunged at Torii. With his strength he can easily jumped the distance.

Torii simply dodged… and Gino turned around midair, landed on a pillar and kicked up to the air again, chasing after the bird. "I may not be a real bird nor can I turn into one right now, but I AM an Avian Zoan! I know all about birds!"

Torii was undaunted by the slightest. He dodged and dodged, until finally. "AHA! I got you now!" Gino get into one final lunge, Torii dropped the map as he took off. The map fell to Gino's face, obscuring his view, taking him by surprise. "Gah! What…"

PLOP.

"Huh?" all that Gino see is darkness… then again… there's really not much to see in the bottom of a Gottfried cannon barrel…

Torii landed on the Cannon's fuse, prepared the primer, and pull the trigger.

Boom. Nuff said.

**Torii: 3**

**Gino: 0**

**000000000000**

Lunch

Lacus had just completed an emergency surgery on herself. That thing inside her stomach, not only it cannot be digested, it planned to stay inside her stomach forever, and even her miasma cannot dissolve it. Lacus literally plucked it out of her stomach and put it into amniotic fluid for further studying. "Taste aside, that thing is quite the interesting substance, a fine specimen for experiment." True: anything that can withstand her miasma worth checking… provided it didn't try to kill her inside out.

Kira visited Mwu in the hospital. He's in coma, suffering, from what the doctor implied, to be the worst case of food poisoning they've ever seen, muttering from time to time about his taste buds destroyed and he'll never be able to live and eat as human again. "Will he be okay?" Kira asked Murrue, who's currently looking after him.

"Oh he'll be fine. He's gone through worse." Murrue smiled. But to herself, she nervously whispered. 'I think…'

At any rate, Kira and Lacus' enmity had reached such level, it's no longer about getting square; at the moment their diplomatic stance is as follows: shoot on sight, shoot again, shoot some more, make peace later when everybody's dead.

And the whole of Archangel is their battleground.

Out of the ward, Kira quickly duck into cover, Lacus was just around the block. He already prepared a grenade containing his latest paprika mix. "Nyishsishisi… Take this right on your face and you're gonna see hell… Mwahahahaha…" Kira waited till the last moment, and then he jumped in, grenades ready to smash… "Fllay? What are you doing here?"

"Huh? This is right in front of woman's lavatory. What are YOU doing here?" Fllay returned the retort.

"…" Kira looked around… he could've sworn Lacus was just around the corner… "Nothing. I…" As soon as Kira said that, his stomach growled. But not out of hunger… he need to use the toilet. "I need to go to the toilet."

Fllay narrowed her eyes. "Males are thataway, just around the corner." She jerked her thumb.

"…around the corner…?" 'Wait a minute…'

Kira entered the bathroom with great caution and vigilance, looking at every inch of the room. If Lacus had been here, there must be something she had prepared. But after an hour of looking, he couldn't find anything and his stomach is screaming.

Kira gave up for the moment and decided answering nature's call takes priority. He sat on the toilet in deep thought.

But then…

_Guzzle…_

"Hm?" All the sudden, something literally pulled him IN! "WHA… ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? OI! OOOOIII!" Kira struggled and yelled helplessly as the privy literally sucked him in until at last he was stuck with most of his rear sank into the disgusting hole.

Somewhere in the plumbing…

Asta is yet another one of Greater Daemon in service of Lacus as her doppelganger, taking form deriving from a green haro. She's draped in clothing made from nature, her Amazonian clothes made and covered in leaves, animal skin clothing, with various leaves also adorning her messy and wild pink hair, and a bull skull adorning her head like a hairpin. Currently, the naturalist Lacus Doppelganger stand ready at a certain pipe she had been tampering under Lacus' order. What happened to Kira was in no small part of her doing. And what she thinks of it was… **"Lily's right." **She took a deep breath in preparation for the atrocity she's about to commit. **"This is way too evil, even for us Greater Daemons."**

And in a single unleashed burst, she blew hard into the plumbings, causing all the pipes and tubes to bulge explosively.

Above ground, the toilet seat where Kira was trapped and sunk began to tremble ominously. Unearthly churning sound began to flow out. And now, instead of being sucked in, Kira began to realize something is about to explode out of the privy.

And it smells of… chocolate, caramel… and three days' worth of** human excretions from 2000 or so people. **

Kira's scream of rage against a certain pink haired Witch was drowned by the loud outburst of a towering gush of brown, light brown, and lumps. The door to the said privy room was smashed open, and a flood of brown overflowed, drowning everything in its bile, its stench drove everyone within 5 mile radius away.

Kira, drenched head to toe in chocolate, caramel, and other questionable material, walked out as a mass of brown gloop, thirsting for revenge.

**Kira: 3**

**Lacus: 4**

Tea time

Lacus invited Chiba for a tea and snack time, both for her request to learn more of Japanese culture, and to ask her for modification of her suit. The former, Chiba can easily acquiesce. The latter though, was a bit difficult to fulfill.

"**Well, not that I don't want to, but…" **Chiba looked at the mouthguard, the one part Lacus wanted her to modify. **"Lacus, traditionally, a Samurai's gas mask contained hundreds or so types of antibiotics and antidotes to protect the wearer from various kinds of gaseous poison from the outside. It doesn't mean it'll stop the poison cold, but it'll neutralize or weaken them before entering the wearer's breathing system." **Chiba explained. **"Your armor, on the other hand, was the exact opposite: with thousands of delicate drugs of your recipe in the filtration system. It was meant to keep things from going OUT, not to stop things from going IN." **

"But I'm sick of having Kira's gas grenades seeping through my mask!" Lacus pouted. There're rash and reddened marks on her lips where Kira's spice gas went through. They'll disappear easily with some salve of her making, but healing them time and again grew tiresome.

"**If I have to tweak your filtration system, make it more tightly knit than it already is, you won't be able to breathe properly." **Chiba returned the mask to Lacus, who quickly put it back on. And now Chiba can take off hers. "Besides… this… battle of taste buds between you and Kira… can't you resolve this in a peaceful conference table?"

"I don't know." Lacus put on her mask. "(**KOooooFFFH). (koff) I mean… look at me. (koff) Look at this! (koff) I can barely see chocolate anymore, thanks to him! (koff)" **Lacus made her point by pointing at her choice of snacks: White cake. With white vanilla chocolate. And colorful lollipop, and white creamed rollcake… No brown or black of any kind. **"Every time I saw chocolate, (koff) I kept remembering the taste of that abominable creature he called fruit cake… (koff)… net result: I can't eat brown chocolate anymore, (Koff) and every time I saw him I just… just don't know what peaceful words I should say. (koff)" **It's true! Give her psychopaths, give her lunatic, give her any bloodthirsty murderers out for her blood, and she can still think of some speeches of immense pacifistic nature. But give her that one particular brunette and all the things she can think of are everything that is murderous and evil sort. 

Chiba shook her head. What is she going to do with these two? She sighed. "Anyway, here. Senba reminded me to bring these to you." Chiba handed Lacus a single black colored canister and handed one to Lacus. "Remember to replace those antidote canisters regularly. One canister should be able to help you for a month. I suggest you replace that provisional canister now."

"**Oh, right." **Lacus nodded. The canister contain antidote of Lacus' recipe, which can held her miasma at bay. It's stored in this particular portion of her suit, and it went straight into her respiration system. One can say, it's the most important component of her armor. Due to time constraints, they initially don't have time to create enough antidotes to hold on for long- only a few days. Chiba took her time to fix the issue, creating a more compact and condensed canister, she even asked for Senba's help with it.

Lacus took off the temporary canister, letting out a hissing sound and then put one canister, the one Chiba offered, into the socket. Another hissing sound as the contents of the canister flowed into her breathing mask just as Lacus took a deep… deep breath of the antidote… before Lacus start clawing her suit by the throat, screaming hysterically for help with her throat being choked and burned by a dose of concentrated black pepper that was spiked into the canister. **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH! TAKE IT OFF ME! TAKE IT OFF ME!" **Lacus screamed and shouted before finally she managed to take off the mask. Lacus panted up and down, she nearly choked to death. Lacus quickly took the canister off and checked it. She was right, it reeks of black pepper.

"Lacus? What on earth is the matter?"

"HE SPIKED IT!" Lacus roared angrily. "HE LACED the antidote with Black Pepper Spice!"

"He? Senba? No way! Why would he do that?"

"No, not Senba-san… **KIRA!" **Lacus growled in damning accusation.

Chiba gaped. "But then how did he… oh…" Right. The message from Senba must've a reminder that came from Kira. Kira and Senba ARE friends. And Kira was there when Chiba crafted the suit, he would understand the workings of Lacus suit more than anyone. "But that's way too much! I know he's a sadist, but that's going too far!"

"**Maybe. Haro. But Lacus DID sabotage the lavatory and bathe him in chocolate and shit in the privy. Haro." **Lily grabbed the discarded mask and checked it.

"Chocolate… and shit?" Chiba jaw dropped.

"**Besides, Haro, Black Pepper really didn't do anything to the antidote, seeing you made them from all natural ingredients, haro." **Lily sniffed. **"Though yes, it does make the antidote taste like pure black pepper. Haro."**

But Lacus was too mad to care. Nobody. NOBODY mess with her suit! "I don't care. This. Means. WAR!"

**Kira: 4**

**Lacus: 4**

Dinner

Senba gave the unspiked antidote canister to Chiba immediately. Luckily, Senba got off with just a light warning from Chiba, seeing he's an unknowing and unwilling accessory to Kira's crime.

Meanwhile, tonight was a special occasion. The Angel's Bath is officially partially opened for public.

By partially it means the soldiers can come in and take a bath there. They have no other choice, the recently rebuilt lavatory was out of order due to the horrendous smell of chocolate and crap. Thusly, they had to take a dip in the angel's bath. No choice? Hell no. They LOVE it!

It's a mixed bath! Men and woman can join together, butt fresh naked and-

"NOW JUST WAIT A MINUTE!" Natarle CLEARLY had something to say about that.

And so, a wall of wood stood erect, coating a series of 13 inch military grade steel plates, parting the Angel's bath to two sections. Men and Women.

So to the understanding of everyone, when they took a dip, all male pressed their ears desperately against the wall, trying to catch the faintest voice of the fairies on the other side…

Kira and the male Shadowguards stay dipped a healthy distance away.

On the other side…

The girls can more than hear the sound of lusting males from the other side. "Men are all pervert you know that?"

Milly sighed at the verdict and merely enjoyed her dip in the hot water in silence. She turned and saw Hikari. "Ne, Hikari-sensei."

"**Milly-chan." **Hikari smiled. **"The water's good?"  
**  
"I'm in heaven…" The Archer girl purred. All her fatigue seeps away with the hot water. But then she looked at Lacus' armored form. "…I'm sorry." Pity Lacus couldn't join the fun, seeing she's the one who came up with this idea in the first place.

Lacus chuckled. **"Don't worry (koff). I've had my share earlier (koff). By the way… (koff) Would you like to try something (koff)?"**

"Try something?"

Hikari began swaying her fingers, drawings symbols and rune circles in the air. **"Haroha, haroha, roharo…" **Lacus batted her hand into the water, and the moment her armored finger touched the hot water, the water turned… white. The female soldiers were at first unnerved at the sight of water turning white. But those who were already dipped can only watch as the water turned white… and creamy?

A girl cupped her hands and brought the white liquid before her, taking a sniff. "…milk?"

"Milk? Hikari-sensei… you turned the water… into milk?" Milly looked at Lacus, smiling brightly behind her mask.

"**Did you know? (Koff) Milk bath can make your skin smooth and white. (koff)"**

Milk bath: the stuff of dreams for every girl. Even those who had thought of just be done with today's bath scurry returned to hurl themselves back in to enjoy the luxury.

Milly took a handful of that milk and took a sip. It's sweet. Overwhelmingly so. "Hikari-chan… this milk is sweet."

"**Yes. (koff) I know. (koff)"**

"Kira ain't gonna like this."

"**That's (koff) the whole (koff) ****idea****. (koff)"**

Milly gaped.

On the male side, the men initially panicked when the water turned white and thick all the sudden. But when they heard what it was from the girl's side, they stayed anyhow, though less enthusiastic about it, unlike the girls. But Kira… he looked like he just entered a pool of bone melting lava. The sugary smell of the milk assaulted his nose and thus his tongue. "I'm outta here." Kira frantically tried to walk out of the pool. But then, as he move closer to the edge of the pool, he found that he couldn't leave the pool even if his life depends on it. He's practically glued on the water. Funny thing is, other soldiers can leave the pool easily. Only he can't seem to leave. This happens before…

Belphy flicked the full stop on her new law that decreed that Kira must remain locked in that milk bath…

…until he drank every last drop of that Olympic pool sized bath water.

**Kira: 4**

**Lacus: 5 **

But Kira has one last laugh:

"I figured something like this might happen."

About the wall that separate the two portions of the bath…

Kira was the one who installed it.

And he took charge… in its unique defense mechanisms.

The wooden covering of the iron walls suddenly sprang out on the female side, and launched dozens of spring loaded grenades that sprayed the bathhouse on the other side. Half a dozen of them landed and embedded itself extremely close around Lacus.

"**What kind of chuckwagon-"**

The explosive tags on that jalapeno paprika mix bomb filled grenades set off.

**Kira: 5**

**Lacus: 5**

**And a LOAD of collateral damage. **

**000000000000000**

It's official: that bird is truly his worst enemy. Forget about reporting anything, he must first defeat this green feathered monstrosity. Whatever method Kage used to train him, he's done an insanely good job at it…

Gino then make ready. The simplest is putting a bird trap. Yep. That would be enough if they're dealing with a normal bird… but he must assume this is a bird of, as unbelievable as it may sound, a genius level intellect.

"Humph. Right. Let me show you why human will always triumph over beasts!"

And a bird trap was set.

And Gino went into hiding.

Torii, who watched the whole thing from above from the very beginning of that declaration, can only react in one way.

A sweat drop, denoting: is this guy for real?

Torii shook his head. Well, he could just leave him be, and probably soldiers who saw him like that will voice his personal opinion on how idiotic he looked, acting like that. Like anybody would be stupid enough to fall for that… but still…

Torii can hear scratching. He's at it again…

"Right. Now, while waiting I think I'll just add that the alleyways were designed in such a way, that in time of battle large groups of people can move quickly in between rooms to enter combat station without bumping. The main roads have enough space for a mounted cavalry to walk in. Now the critical location is…?" 'What is this thing rustling on my leg?'

Gino looked around and saw Torii doing something on his leg.

"Oi… what-"

"**Torii."**

He flew off, and as soon as Gino got up to catch the bird, the trap was spring. When he got up, something tightened on one of his legs and dragged him back. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" God knows how and what, Torii had set it up in some way, Gino was literally dragged across the deck, ass down. When Gino regained his bearing to see what the heck, he noticed that Torii has tied one of his legs to a rope, and that rope was tied to the tails of a pair of stampeding horses. And no one can do anything about it. "Stop! Stop! I SAID STOP!"

Alas, the horse was too crazed to do anything but running. Gino gritted in anger. There's only one thing to do. What is a power of a pair of horses compared to a zoan of HIS caliber? "I said… STOP!" Forcing himself, Gino turned one of his hands into an eagle claw and sank it to the ground. The brute force of his Zoan was more than enough and the Horses were yanked back. The sudden stop was such, it hurled the two horses to the sky. Alas, they were thrown back, and they fell towards Gino.

The last thing Gino see was the sight of one of the horse's excretion hole.

Torii who saw this, clapped his feathers together, apologizing to the horse, hoping, for the horse's sake there is a vet on board.

**Torii: 4**

**Gino: 0**

**000000000000000**

**Prankcraft II: Tides of Bitterness **

Breakfast

At this point, all collateral victims of this vendetta between Kira and Lacus wholeheartedly agreed: either they must find these warring couple, no, these two Arch enemies a new method to propagate their enmity to each other, or they need to find a new ship.

Sai stand ready in front of Kira just as he's about to walk out of his brig. The punishment he gratefully endured after that terroristic bombing of the Angel's bath for the sake of getting back on a certain pink haired witch. The fact that he also had to drank every last drop of that sweetened and spicy milk water to get out all over the night was considered a proper punishment and so they didn't chase him back for the rash they suffered. "Kira, stop!"

"What?"

"Lacus is right now inside a room right across this one." Hearing that, an enraged Kira made ready her arsenal he prepared in seret, but Sai put a stop to it. "Oh no, you don't. You're not going to see her."

"Why NOT!?"

"Because you'll try to kill her first chance you get, and vice versa. You best stop, while this ship is still intact. Here. Use this, instead." A can, connected to a wire. A can phone.

On the other side, Tolle gave the same thing to Lacus.

"**So… I speak through this (koff), and he can hear me on the other end? (koff)"** Lacus looked at the can.

"Yes." Tolle nodded. "So please. Enough with the physical war, make it verbal battle. It's cheaper that way."

"**Verbal battle. (koff) Okay. (koff)"** Lacus smiled mischievously as she held on to the can. **"Moshi, moshi. (koff) Are you there, inhabitant from a zoological waste center? (koff)"**

Tolle gulped. Nice start.

"_Yes, you cheap ass whore bitch from a pig sty bordello."_ Come Kira's not so courteous reply.

"**Good." **Lacus grinned evilly as she called one of her Shikigami in a whisper. "Adra, come out."

Adra, as usual, a Lacus doppelganger. But if Asta is a naturalist, Adra looked like a steampunk engineer, with various parts of her clothes made of bolted copper and piping steam from the seams, gauges and wheels, with electrode coils poking out from various parts of her clothes, and electricity jumping out of them. **"Yes, Lacus?"**

"Defibrillator, maximum voltage." Lacus chuckled like mad. Asta charged her gauntlets with electricity to the max, as ordered.

"_Oi! You still there you cotton candy brain?"_ Kira barked from the other side.

"**Still here, chili head. I'm connecting you with a friend of mine."** And Lacus shoved the can to Asta, and the electrical shikigami grabbed it, electrocuting it.

Kira's bones became see-through when the voltage coursed through him. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH!" Luckily, moments later, the electricity was cut off. Kira, a few shades darker than before and as angry as hell, took the precaution and quickly wore a glove. "Sai, you said, Lacus is RIGHT in front of me?"

"Quite a distance… but yeah…" Sai shuddered at what Kira will come up next.

"Okay." Kira made ready for a payback. "You won't get me like that again, witch!"

"_**Quite a tingling, ain't it!?"**_

"Don't worry." Kira made the final preparation. "I got a tingle of my own." The tingle in question… is his most potent weapon: the FOASB (Father of All Spicy Bomb). Kira used the string of the phone line as a bowstring and aimed it right at Lacus.

"Wait, Kira, you-!"

Too late, Kira let loose the projectile and the bomb was launched all the way to Lacus' stronghold, and it smashed through the door, and engulfed everyone inside in a choking finely powdered and lethal blend of paprika mix dust cloud.

"**AA-CHOOO! AACHOOO!"** Lacus sneezes can be heard from over the wirephone.

"_You're tingling yet!? MWUAHAHAHA!" _Kira gloated from the phone before laughing, also on the phone so that his gloating laughter can be heard from it.

"**AAACHOO! AAACHOO! AAA… AAA… AAACHOOOO!"** "MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA" Lacus fought against her sneezing and grabbed the wirephone. She can still hear the sound of Kira's annoying laughter. He must be still holding on to the can, laughing with his mouth pointing at the can. **"AAA-CHOOO! Haroha… AACHOO… Haroha… ACHOOO! Roharo…" **_"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"_ Lacus began muttering a chant, preparing to unleash a doozy of spells. **"Haro-haro Connect!"** _"AhA! AHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ First, she made the strings tougher and did something with the cans. She can still hear laughter from the other side of the can. Kira's mouth is still out in the open. **"Okay." "**_WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ She grabbed Ms. Pink amidst the sneezes and jammed her into the can. **"Ms. Pink… **_"WAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"_** JAWBREAKER!"**

Meanwhile, Kira is still busy laughing evilly from the other side of the can. And… "WAHAHAHAH-HOARGH!" a jawbreaker the size of a baseball shot out from the can and smacked dab on Kira's mouth. Kira choked several times before he spit the gobstopper out. "What the… Sai, what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! How did that came out of the can?"

"Wait…" Kira looked at the gobstopper, then to the can. "Right, I forgot. She's not just any candy lover, she's a candy loving WITCH! Of course she'll have an odd spell or two…" Kira grabbed the can, observing at the bottom. And then just like that, he shoved his hand through it.

Lacus backed away immediately just as Kira's hand popped out of the can, wriggling, trying to reach something… before it slink back in.

Kira looked at his hand, and he immediately understood. "Right. I get it now. This can is now a gateway. Anything that went from one end will appear on the other end. Interesting."

"Wha… she can do that?" Sai gasped.

"This is barely nothing to what she can really do when she put her mind into it. Right." But this is perfect. 'For revenge… mwuahahahahaha!' Kira grabbed a crate he had been prepping for hours yesterday night. He put the can on the ground and then poured the contents into it: a week's worth of spice bombs.

On the other side…

The tin can spit out a whole onslaught of bombs. Lacus' room was bombarded with pepper clouds and chili splashes, causing massive destruction, figuratively speaking. Lacus screamed and fought her way to the spice bomb spitting can of death, choking at the radiation caused by it. **"Lily! (Koff) Open the vault to the whipped cream section! (koff)"**

Ms. Pink opened her mouth, revealing a white creamy pool. Lacus quickly shoved the can into the pool, and the pool began to drain in, as if it was being sucked into a hole. The hole being the magically transformed Can.

And it came out on Kira's side as a flooding white tide. Kira's side was completely flooded with a giant tidal wave of cream that overflowed to every direction. Kira was helplessly swept away by the overwhelming ripples of white cream maelstrom that burst through every opening on his room, until at last…

SNAP!

The can phone line was cut off by a sword slash from Tolle. "Dead end! Dead end! I just cut off the phone line."

"It's the deadliest weapon they've ever had at their disposal!" Sai swallowed a gulp.

**Kira: 5**

**Lacus: 6**

Luncheon

At this point, Kira and Lacus war had reached an all time high level of intensity to the point it's no longer stoppable by anything short of a complete and utter obliteration of one side. Terrorism ran rampart without honor or humanity…

In woman's newly rebuilt lavatory…

Chiba, wearing her samurai armor, looked around to see if there's anybody around. No one. **"Okay. The coast is clear."**

Lacus, clad only in her towel, tiptoed into the lavatory. "I'm truly sorry to trouble you like this, Chiba-san…"

"**It can't be helped. With the Angel's bath still destroyed, you had to take bath here." **

"I'll be quick." Lacus disappeared into the room, and soon, Chiba can hear splashes of water as she kept watch for any peepers. However, just a moment, she saw a silhouette of a person's shadow. A man no less. **"One more step buster; and this will run through your groin before that door opened." **Chiba barked loud enough as she menacingly slinked her katana out slightly.

The man's shadow paused for a moment upon hearing the death threat, and not a moment too soon, he left.

"Chiba-san? Who's that?"Howled Lacus from the bathroom.

"**A pervert who's smart enough not to go any further. Nothing to worry about."**

Not long after, Lacus walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel. "Right. Let me put on my suit, and you can take that armor off."

The suit in question was just outside the door… but when Lacus get there, all she found… was the helmet. And a letter: **Remember Hansel and Gretel. Remember the Bread Crumb.** Lacus took the helmet with twitching eyes. She looked left and right and saw a piece of the armor on a corridor. Lacus quickly rushed to the corridor and grabbed the piece. And then there's another small letter. **Tick tock. Remember the Bread Crumb. **Lacus couldn't figure out the meaning of these messages, but there's little wonder on who's the culprit.

"**What kind of prank is this? If this is someone's idea of a joke…"** Chiba growled.

"No… this is not a joke." Lacus put on the helmet. "This is a **war**!" She looked left and right and saw another piece. Kira had stolen her suit and tear it off piece by piece, leaving a trail of bread crumbs. "And when I find him…" Lacus hissed with murder thickly laced. Lacus quickly rushed towards it, wearing nothing but a helmet and her towel as she grabbed the next piece. Just as she turned around and saw another piece, a soldier was curiously examined it in front of his friends. **"PUT THAT DOWN!" **Lacus roared and the soldiers gasped.

Lacus flickered and grabbed the piece in a blink of an eye. "Tell your friends, if they find anything like this, DON'T touch it!" So Hikari warned the bewildered soldier before she vanished, finding and grabbing the next piece. Lacus raced throughout the ship, initially clad in only her helmet and a towel, slowly, piece by piece, recollected her armor, covering her modesty bit by bit. But before she recovered enough pieces, almost the whole crew got a brief flash of her exquisite towel clad body. Not her face, and Lacus also avoid contact, not spreading her miasma by staying too long in place… but still…

The cat and mouse breadcrumb chase finally ended in the still irradiated bridge tower, and lacus had already gotten most of the armor back, and by now it has become partially functional. There's just one last piece… the one covering her behind. Lacus use the towel as a rear loincloth for a while. But she needed that piece back. When she kicked the door to the bridge tower room open, she saw a smirking Kira sitting calmly on an armchair, tossing her last armor piece up and down.

"**GIVE IT BACK! (KOFF)!"**

Order heard and obeyed. Kira tossed the last piece and the vengeful Lacus took it before placing it back to where it belongs. When that's done with, she glared murderously at Kira. **"Any last request?"**

"Well, not really. Just for you to calm down and relax-"

"**Oh I will relax. (Koff)" **Lacus grinned maniacally behind her mask. **"I will relax while I hang you upside down naked for everyone to see. (koff)"**

"Just let me finish." Kira raised his hands. "It should be any minute now. You were panicked a while ago… but now that you're all calm and cool… feel the heat of **a gallon's worth of extra spicy Tabasco** I've laced on the **insides** of your armor."

Lacus maniacal smile turned into a horrid gasp. Because of her initial panic of wanting to recover her armor as soon as possible, her heart beats a mile a minute, pumping enough adrenaline to ignore everything else, including her senses. But halfway through the trip, when she had recovered enough of her armor to decently cover her being, she did calm down somewhat and her heartbeat began to slow down. And now, at the end of the chase, the adrenaline pumped to her senses had all but receded… and all her pain sensors returned... lighting up like Christmas tree due to capsaicin (AN: it's the thing that make spices spicy) overload on her entire being.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHH!" **

**Kira: 6**

**Lacus: 6**

Lunch

Kira had finished taking a bath in Mwu's room, vacated due to the original owner is in coma. Walking past the ammunitions he stored up for future combat, Kira looked around Mwu's room. If it weren't for him, this place would've been a mess. But not all is a complete mess as he walked past a spot he hadn't touched. It looked like a small cupboard at the corner of the room. It was all locked up with padlocks, chains, even talisman. It was easily opened though. Most of them are just for show. Then again, Kira wouldn't want to. Why, because, that spot was filled with Mwu's most explosive collection of adult only porn novel books and calligraphy. Some of them are even being framed with an epithet: limited edition. Mwu had warned him. WARNED him with bloodshot eyes and foaming mouth: do. Not. Damage. Stain. Rip. Touch. Or do any sort of harmful activity on them in anyway.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm gonna even touch it…" Kira snickered. Prayer did once told him that Mwu had a whole shrine of porn books in his office. Seeing that he will be using this room for a while, he best made sure that when the rightful owner returned, everything is in its proper place. For that purpose, Kira placed a special talisman to seal off the said enshrined desk, so that no one can open it. Problem is… the seal, much to Kira's suspicion, was torn off. Kira calmly opened the cupboard to see if anything had gone missing. But when Kira opened it, he saw a large vanilla white birthday cake, strapped to Mwu's entire collection of his oh-so-precious porn, with candle made of sticks of dynamites, all lit, and a big chocolate writing of:** PERVERT!**

The sugar frost cake exploded full force, blowing Kira away and destroyed everything else, covering everything in cream. A particularly huge and extremely sharp sugar frosting somehow pierced through the door, missing Kira's head by the millimeters. Worse yet, the cream froze and locked him in place.

In the infirmary…

Murrue and a visiting Natarle was hugging each other, backing away into the corner, scared shitless seeing 10 medics struggling to restrain the still comatose Mwu as he start moaning, no, screaming hysterically in his sleep, clawing painfully at his chest as if a big chunk of his heart had just been blown to shreds.

**Kira: 6 – and a very high porn book bill (3 years worth of a Captain's salary)**

**Lacus: 7**

**Mwu: a part of him just died.**

Tea Time

**When terrorism and counter terrorism had run its course, there's nothing left but open all out war.**

With the ship having two hulls, Kira and Lacus each took one side of the ship. Blood runs on the every inch of the road on every corridor…

Kira swerved left and right, dodging a hail of shuriken made out of chocolate and peanut brittle.

Lacus jumped up and down, avoiding splashes of Tabasco sauce grenade shower.

**Explosions everywhere, destruction at unprecedented level…**

The walls were full of holes as Kira use his fingers to flip and snap beads of black pepper peas at high velocity and strength, it punctured walls with the force of armor piercing bullets.

Lacus returned fire with a rain of gobstoppers, smashing and crushing everything in the way. The two bullet rainstorm collided midair, creating massive destruction.

The stray shots as well as the ricocheting colliding bullets destroyed everything else.

**Traps and mines everywhere…**

As Kira ran through the corridor avoiding a rain of cream pies thrown from the other side, the floor gave way and dozens of spring loaded cup cake were hurled to him. Kira dodged them all by a hairline, but then from the ceiling opened up and a rain ice cream balls poured down upon him, with a hail of chocolate chip as support fire.

Lacus laughed as she ran on the opposite corridor realizing her trap set off. But then, her leg broke a string **"Ara?" **Lacus' skill as a shinobi was all that saved her from the incoming hail of pepper grenade, as well as a shower spring launched explosive chili bomb laden bamboo spear which exploded the second it landed. Lacus acrobatically dodged them all. Seeing the carnage behind her, Lacus thought that's the best Kira can do. She walked calmly, and her leg stomped on a pressure plate, and the pepper spray mine exploded.

**And the damage merely increases when they get up close and personal…**

Kira and Lacus continued to trade fire with each other, with Kira throwing armor piercing red chili pepper trying to make a beehive out of her while Lacus throw a barrage of white roll cakes the size of anvils in order to pulverize the opposition to a creamy pulp. The fortification between the two gave in and upon seeing the sight of each other, they charge in for a melee combat.

Kira had draped both of his arms and legs with belts of sharp smelling green chili pepper whereas Lacus coated her gauntlets and greaves with caramel, sprinkled with M&M. **"DORYAAAAAAA!"** Kira kicked and Lacus punched, they missed each other's head by a paper thin margin, but the shockwave rattled the sky!

**Because when they do get close and personal, there's no safe haven anywhere…**

The soldiers gazed in horror as the walls around them were cleaved to pieces by a pair of extremely sharp axe the shape of a lollipop… correction, they are lollipop, wielded by Lacus, who just used them to slice open the wall that almost crushed her when Kira, using his impromptu blend of habanero pepper backfire, propelled his explosive chili belt punch through the walls, sending their blazing, and chili irradiated fragments to Lacus.

**And just when everyone thinks of how things couldn't be worse…**

"**Haroha, haroha, Roharo…" **Lacus began chanting as her Haros began to gather around her. **"Haro-haro Roller!" **The yellow Haro enlarged and the other 6 colored haro latched themselves to the yellow haro underside, forming tank threads made of Haro balls. Lacus mounted her magical spiritual vehicle and suddenly charged forward through the incoming fragments, grounding them all to dust upon impact.

Kira gasped at this unexpected counter attack, and quickly shunshin to safety, but Lacus chased after him. Kira quickly realized he's being outrunned. But since Lacus had brought the heavy support into play, two can play the game. Kira whistled, and within the indoor stables of Archangel, Aile heard her master's call. Stomping her way through the corridors and alleyways, the Mare somehow managed to quickly pinpoint her master's location in record time and with a glance at the sight of Kira being chased by a giant bulby tank with a murderous witch girl at the helm, she understood the situation completely and what she needs to do.

Aile quickly made her entry by charging hoof first to the bulbous tank and knocked it off course. Kira quickly mounted his loyal mare and they rode off.

**And they use everything to do their battle. **

Kira dashed across the gunports atop Aile as he light the fuses of one Gottfried cannon after another, firing a barrage of paprika cannonball in rapid succession, peppering the opposition behind him.

Lacus' Tank sucked all the powdered paprika shell, leaving a series of radiation cloud that still choke her rider. But Lacus retaliate by launching a series caramel pudding via a built in hull mounted, triple linked catapult, splattering the wall full of caramel splats.

**And when the big guns starts roaring, WMDs followed closely behind it… **

Lacus roared and grabbed Ms. Pink and pointed it upward. Ms. Pink opened her mouth and launched a SCUD (Soft Cream Unfiltered Demolition) missile storm composed of several dozen giant sized sundae ice cream. Hundreds of countless innocents were caught in a wave of cream and cone shards from each missile strike that missed Kira.

Kira retaliated with an ICBM spear with a Tactical Paprika Thermo Nuclear warhead. The giant missile rocketed through the corridor, heading straight at Lacus. Lacus skewed her tank to the left, missing the missile by a hairbreadth. But the stray missile still exploded anyway in a gigantic red mushroom cloud. Casualty in the thousands… hundreds had their taste-bud devastated due to spicy radiation…

…**the collateral casualty skyrocketed like nothing else.**

Kira burst through the upper decks atop Aile, just as Lacus suddenly appeared right in front of them, carrying a giant hose. Without another word, she fired a stream of high pressure cream laser beam that swept across the entire breadth of the upper deck, sweeping away every unwary soldier in the surface. Aile managed to jump away in time, but one of her hind legs was shot. Lacus crash landed in front the downed duo and rush forward, pushing a waffle plate studded with pointy sundaes topped with chocolate and strawberry sauce that looked like it was dripping with blood, reinforced with razor sharp peanut brittle.

Aile realized with one of her leg shot, she won't be able to dodge this one. With a final act of sacrifice, Aile violently jerked her rear parts at the last moments and catapulted Kira to the sky. "AILE!" Kira can only watch in horror as his loyal steed was mowed down. Kira had no choice but to use his final trump card.

It was this little thing called good old Aerial superiority.

Lacus rolled over the creamy remains of Aile (**AN: no animal are killed in this chapter) **and looked around, searching for Kira. But he was nowhere to be found. Lacus wondered and she looked up… only to see Kira is diving down from the sky, wearing menacingly familiar red clothing.

Unconfiscating his other partner from Mwu's very own comatose hand, Kira donned the Kurenai Shiki. Lacus gazed in horror as Kira began swerve down at break neck speed. It doesn't take a genius to figure out an incoming: "AIRSTRIKE!" And Kira in Kurenai Shiki dropped a carpet bomb filled with finely powdered jalapeno chilies squarely to her base. The entire upper deck was completely covered in jalapeno hot radiation.

Kira float around the radiation cloud, trying to see what becomes of his nemesis. But then, as the radiation cloud died down, and he saw to his horror, Lacus, sitting atop a pink haro ball, floating in the air and charged straight at him. Kira roared back and his kurenai shiki gleamed and Kira also closed the distance between them.

Lacus let loose her most powerful weapon available: a giant fist shaped chocolate coated popsicle ice cream, thrown at break neck speed. The fist smashed through Kira's body, its chocolate coating break apart, engulfing Kira in the vanilla soft ice cream inside. Lacus smirked thinking she won, but then, Kira's cream covered arm burst out of the chocolate casing from the other end of the Popsicle and grabbed Lacus' face. The said arm was bandaged in belts of habanero peppers, jalapeno chili, and some white Peruvian Habanero strapped with an explosive tag. The explosive tags exploded, engulfing Lacus' head and soon their entire being was covered in a cloud of thick hot paprika radiation.

The two went down in a ball of fire and landed on the central superstructure of the Archangel.

Upon crash landing, Kira rolled away with his body coated in cream and Lacus choked and wheezed the gas out of her system. The two fighters quickly get back up and Kira readied his Tabasco thrower and Shiki while Lacus readied a cream pie grenade and her lollipop axe. But before the two can duke it out again…

"Kira-nii? Hikari-Onee-chan?"

Kira and Hikari stopped on track when they turned around and saw Elle and her mother looking at them. Now that they noticed it, their fight had reached the civilian complex.

"Umm… What on earth are you two doing?" Anna saw how the two fought each other like rabid cats and dogs. She just couldn't figure out for the life of her of what's going on between the two that it would warrant such a wanton brutality.

Kira and Hikari looked at each other, and then, it was as if the haze of hate was lifted and with it came blessed rationality. They quickly hid their weapons. At the very least, they ain't gonna do this in front of the civilians after all those high handed words they said few days back.

"umm…" Kira nervously looked at Lacus.

"umm…" Lacus nervously looked at Kira.

"**We're…" **The two echoed. How were they supposed to say this in a way that is acceptable to Elle's innocent ears? Their mind all mixed up, and spontaneously, by providence or coincidence, the two come up with the same answer:

"**We're on a date."**

Everyone jaw dropped.

**Kira: 65**

**Victims: 1,940 due to paprika nuclear radiation blast**

**Lacus: 70**

**Victims: 1,345 due to cream laser blast and Softcone warhead Scud Storm. **

**Either they get paprika nuclear radiated, infected in a gloop of ice cream, or mostly, they get them both.**

**Basically it means every soldiers, bar civilian, aboard the ship got pwned. **

**How the hell did this happen? Why did the score swelled up like this? Because I'm CRAAA-AAAAZY!**

00000000000000

Gino, already stressed out and partially dead after that horror, looked around with bloodshot eyes, looking for a certain green feathered avian little monster. "Easy… easy… I'm a pro… just remember the time I spent when I hunt as a fangrider… follow your senses…" Blueprint be damned. This personal war with that green bird is now official!

**Torii!**

"Found you!" Gino growled and chased after the sound.

**Torii! Torii!**

'He's being awfully noisy…' This is a direct contrast with that silent approach. No matter. All the better for him.

**Torii! Torii! Torii!"**

"I got you now you lit'l… huh?"

**Torii! Hey dork! Hey dork!**

Somehow, Torii had managed to bring in a PARROT that can copy his unique chirp.

**Hey dork! Hey dork! **The parrot repeated.

"How did he manage to train a parrot to say that?" Gino blinked in complete confusion. "Wait the sec… how did a PARROT managed to get here in the first place?"

**X marks the spot! X marks the spot! **The parrot cawed again and again.

"X?" Gino blinked then he looked down and saw an X mark… made of bird crap.

And then Gino blinked in realization and look up. Lo and behold, Torii dive bombed towards him…

…leading a fleet of seagulls that had been trained to carpet bomb anything that step on the X mark…

Gino realized he can't dodge a rain of poo from at least 200 birds.

**Torii: 5**

**Gino: 0**

**Unlike the other two, this fight is kinda one sided ain't it?**

00000000000000

**Prankcraft II: Beyond the Candlelight Dinner**

Dinner

Kira and Lacus couldn't believe their predicament. One innocent comment and now they're stuck… like this:

Sitting face to face, separated by only a dinner table between them, illuminated by glimmering candle light, with the full moon as their background in a starry night and the sound of ocean wave crashing against some tens thousands of tons of implacable steel battleship hulls, floating in the middle of nowhere. The latter parts aside, it is the traditional setting for a romantic candlelight dinner.

Except the fact that the couple were chained to their seats.

After that whole fiasco in front Elle and her mother, Kira and Hikari finally stopped fighting for one full minute. It was enough time for the entire brunt of the collateral victims of their war to charge in en-masse in a massed pile drop and pin the two warring states to the ground, performing their armed intervention to end the armed conflict.

The two were swiftly brought before the supreme tribunal for crimes against humanity: some few hundred counts of genocidal use of WMDs that had consumed countless innocents in their war.

After an arduous, long deliberation and no small amount of brainstorming…

…which lasted for a good, long, 3 seconds…

The Chief Judge Kage (Sai) immediately decided a sentence:

"The two of you must now have a dinner."

"**Huh?" **The verdict naturally left the two convicted jaw dropping in complete confusion. **"What do you mean by that?" **They echoed.

"This court hereby orders you two to sign a peace treaty over a dinner." Sai added in all the seriousness he can muster. "A candlelight dinner."

The two looked at each other. Judging by the way they reacted, they felt like they'd rather eat poison than do as suggested. "And what if we say no?"

"6 Gottfried Cannons loaded with Salt Rock say you will."

Kira and Lacus jerked when they saw no less than 6 cannons, loaded to the brim with salt rock, were aimed at their behind. The crews of Archangel figured that, any less than this, and it won't be enough to stop these two forces of nature from clashing.

However, Lacus, and especially Kira, is not the type that will bow down before superior force. Their hatred to each other was too strong that, even as the verdict being passed, the two lay a glance at each other, consumed by fury and hatred, they lunged at one another, and in reflex, each 3 out of six cannons unloaded their payload on one.

That calmed them down somewhat.

**Hors d'Oeuvre: 6 Cannon load of salt rock. **

**Stress Level: Defcon 5**

And so, the two brutally bruised and bandaged War Criminals were chained to the chair, facing each other over the candle lit dinner table. They were put under watch, under the threat of a dozen saltrock loaded Gottfried cannons from 30 feet away. They're not allowed to leave the table before peace treaty is signed in blood. The chains' length prevented the two from getting up or reaching one another, but enough to allow their hands to move around the table easily.

"…" The two looked at the dinner at the table. It was made by Senba. To prevent further bloodshed, the two are also not allowed to cook at all.

For just the night, Senba, wearing a full armor, cook and served a Chinese full course food dinner. Starting with the appetizer, what he called the Jumping Turtle Melon soup. Upon serving, Kira and Lacus blinked. They were being served an entire melon for each of them.

The upper part of the melon was opened, revealing that the melon has been scooped out and used a bowl. Inside there's only a plain but clear brown soup. The two tilted their head but when their spoon entered melon bowl to scoop up the soup, the soup is solid. "This is…" Lacus blinked. "Ara… is this not… jelly?" A surprised Lacus had removed the mouthguard so as to allow her to eat calmly without removing her disguise.

"Jelly?" Kira found the food unfamiliar.

"You make a soup, and then freeze them to a certain temperature, turning it into jelly." Lacus chortled. "It's pretty popular in Europe."

"We don't have things like this in my village…" Kira lightly tapped his poon into the 'soup' but then the soup bounced, and perhaps because Kira was holding the spoon too lightly, the spoon snapped from his fingers, flew across the table, and hit Lacus by the mouth.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Oops." Kira lightly replied. The enmity still remained after all…

At first, it felt weird: the soup is bitten, not drank. It's cold, not hot. The taste is also a little unclear. Compelled to eat some more, Kira scooped more of the jelly. One mouthful after another, the taste gets clearer and clearer as the jelly melt in his throat, and yet still something was missing. Before long, the melon was empty and clean. Yet because of the light taste, it simply enticed their appetites further.

**Soup: Jumping Turtle Melon Soup**

**Stress Level: Defcon 4**

"Next dish: Xiao Lung pao."

Tiny bite sized white meatbuns placed inside bamboo steamers.

"Xiao Lung Pao?" And now, it's Lacus turn to be confused.

"It's like meat bun." And Kira took the turn to explaining as he placed the tidbit sized meatbun in a spoon. "But you breach it just a bit…" Kira pricked the bun, and hot steaming soup poured out of the torn skin.

"Uwaan…" Lacus looked pretty excited upon seeing such a unique dish. She poked her xiao lung pao, but the boiling hot soup squirted out of the breach and hit Kira by the face. "YEAOUCH!"

She giddily drank the hot soup before she devoured the soggy wet bread, ignoring Kira's deathglare.

**Dim Sum: Xiao Lung Pao**

**Stress Level: Defcon 3**

Naturally, the soldiers stationed to watch over them can't help to feel a bit confused at the whole situation, in addition to being really tense.

"Oi… what do you think is happening between those two?" One soldier asked.

"Well Hikari-sensei is Taichou's girlfriend… and Kira is Taichou's brother…" Another wondered. "Yet the two hated one another like that… could it be… 'that'?"

"That?"

"You know? I mean… Kage and Hikari are couple. Ergo, one day, the two will probably tie the knot. And then there's Kira the brother in between the two… maybe it's that you know! _'That!'_"

"That? Oh… _That!"_

"That's right!" The soldier (falsely) concluded. "That's why the two just can't get along!"

"Just a rather violent case of brotherly complex eh…?"

"But we're the victims here…"

Back to the dinner table…

**Fish Dish: Steamed river fish.**

Now this, Senba took the extra care, cutting the fish to size to be served individually to the diners. This time, it earned the happy approving smile from the eater. "This fish has been well seasoned with shoyu and salt." Kira slowly and gently chewed the fish, savoring the meal in his tongue.

"It's all light and all fluffy, fluffy!" Lacus also happily enjoying the fish. Her cheek swollen and flushing. "But… I think it taste a bit… strong? The saltiness and…"

"Well… that's characteristics of Chinese cooking." Kira commented. "Many of Chinese dishes use a lot of flavoring and spices. They are characterized with strong flavoring."

"No kidding." Lacus chortled. "Mapo Tofu, Peking Duck, All forms of Dim Sum… They taste good… but the oil…"

"I know." Kira nodded. "The dreaded Chinese restaurant syndrome. You eat all those oily food and your liver will suffer."

"Hear, hear!" The doctor agreed. Fact is, the ONLY negative comment on that meal, is the many prickly fish bones.

The onlookers breathe a sigh of relief. Now they play this right, and maybe, peace is not some forlorn dream.

But then…

"Shoo! Shoo! Let go of the fish you naughty bird!" Lacus and Kira looked at the direction. Senba angrily swing around his apron, trying vainly to send away a bunch of gulls heartily devouring a large portion of the remaining Steamed fish. Apparently, it was some leftovers of Torii's avian fleet reinforcements.

When the stuffed gulls finally flew away, all that's left of the fish is but a bunch of bones and mangled meat.

"Aahh! Why are there so many birds today?" Senba groaned.

"It's okay, Senba-san. We'll eat the other dish." Kira smiled in understanding. Lacus also nodded.

"Right, right."

**Stress Level: Defcon 3 – Still hungry**

**Meat dish: Roast Chicken.**

And Senba served… a large hunk of charred egg.

"Senba-san, the menu says roast chicken. Right. Where's the chicken?"

Senba grinned and raised a hammer before he brought it down on the egg. The Egg breaks… and the blue flame combust in an instant. A flambé. Amidst the fires, Kira can discern a roasted chicken inside. "Enjoy as soon as the fire die down, okay!?"

Even without eating it, the very smell of this dish gave the two expert chefs a good idea that the taste will be a good level above the previous one, and that's saying a lot.

"Now this, Kira, is what we call flambé!" For a moment, it looked as if Lacus was mocking Kira again. But Kira watched the bursting fire and replied with a solemn nod. "I guess so. Noted. Senba-san, when this is over, please teach it to me, will you?"

Glad to see the peace began to form, Senba nodded. "No prob."

"Hmmm… flambé aside… this method of cooking, this smell of alcohol on the flames… and this roast chicken… ah I get it. It's the beggar's chicken." Kira deduced correctly.

"Ping pong!" the cook gave a thumb's up.

"Beggar's chicken?" Lacus tilted her head.

"It's a very unique dish. Back in China, during ancient times, people coated stuffed chicken with mud, and then they burn it just like that. It used to be done by poor people who didn't even have proper cooking utensils. That's why they call it Beggar's Chicken." But Kira looked at the egg shell of the chicken. "Except that… this is not mud…" He fearlessly poked the still flaming shell and licked it. It's salty and spicy, with a tinge of alcohol. "It's… salt. He coated the chicken with salt and flour dough… and then roast it with flambé using sake."

"Sake!?" Lacus gulped. "We're minors! We can't drink alcohol!?"

"That's where the flambé is important." Kira nodded. "When the fire died down, all alcohol content has been burnt away, leaving just the sweet medicinal after taste of the sake."

"So, we just had to wait for the fire to die down. Good." Lacus opted to just sit sweetly, waiting for the small bonfire to vanish. But then, as the two waited and waited, lightning suddenly cracked loudly across the skies. And with it, so suddenly, a massive downpour just suddenly rain down and gave the two good flash shower.

The heavy downpour lasted for only 30 seconds…

…and the two couple looked like they just took a dip in the ocean.

The drenched Kira and Lacus looked at each other. The flambé beggar chicken is all but ruined. The flame was doused, the salt egg is all but melted, and the chicken is only partially done, not to mention completely soggy with the taste is officially ruined. All in all, it was inedible.

Kira and Lacus looked first at their ruined dinner, and then to the heavens, wondering what's the big idea with that divine intervention of a joke that is the sudden and super short but super heavy downpour. Their attention was momentarily distracted when their stomach growled, loudly. They're really HUNGRY now.

"I… I'll get the main dish! Yes! The Main dish is safe!" Senba hurriedly removed the ruined chicken.

**Stress level: Defcon… 3… halfway to 2… I guess? They're REALLY, REALLY hungry now. **

**Main dish: fried noodle. **

And this one… well, the two can really enjoy…

Or… one can say… they're supposed to.

"Did Senba just gave noodles to KIRA!?" Sai, and Tolle panicked.

"Errhh… something wrong with that?" Chiba frowned.

"Well… Kira's a bit nitpicky about food, so from time to time he'll comment about the thing he ate…ESPECIALLY if it's his favorite food." Tolle gulped.

"Which normally isn't exactly a bad thing…" Sai added.

"But if Kira start commenting the way as it is… you think Lacus-chan will stay quiet?" Tolle sweated.

"And if Lacus didn't stay quiet… you think Kira will?"

Chiba quickly understood the gravity of the situation, but she still feel a bit confident. "But Senba's no slouch either. I'm sure he can find some middle bridge for those two." Nevertheless, she crossed all her fingers and toes, hoping for the best. Besides, the Rocksalt Gottfried cannons are still operational, despite being drenched like that, and thus it is still a potent deterrent. Alliance Cannons had tackled the waterproof test a long time ago.

The sauce for the fried noodle is quite unique: it's sweet and spicy at the same time. This is Senba's idea to bridge the warring taste bud of these two nemeses. Well… that was the plan…

Kira took one strand, taste it and what he says about it is: "…it's not spicy enough…"

Lacus took one mouthful and what she says about it is: "…it's not sweet enough…"

Deathglare…

Sweatdrop…

Salt Rock cocked ready to rock.

The sound reached the two archenemies, and the two share mutual unwillingness to be blasted to kingdom come in a hail of saltrock. That, and their hungry stomach has no room for them to be nitpicky. But, they also wanted to have their dinner to their liking. Kira grabbed some pepper and spices, Lacus grabbed some brown sugar, and the two sprinkled each of their individual plates with the seasoning they like. Kira added so many spices the noodle turned black. Lacus added so much red and brown sugar, her noodle turned pink and chocolate.

They eat it… it taste better to their individual taste. But still… the warm atmosphere has become a wee bit awkward…

"Uh… hm! Yep. This taste better." Kira smiled.

"Mmm, mm! Yep. It's delicious." Lacus also smiled.

The two looked disapprovingly at each other, remembering the modification they've done to their respective food. Naturally, both considered each other's modification to be blasphemous. Another deathglare…

Another Salt Rock ready to roll.

**Stress Level: Defcon 3**

"Okay. I had to ask: what is it with you… and this… unhealthy obsession with sweets?" That's it. Screw the rocksalt cannons, Kira came straight and true.

"Unhealthy? Un-HEALTHY? I'll have you know: I'm a former very qualified and professional Doctor! I KNOW everything there is to know that constitute as unhealthy!" Lacus barked back.

"Really? And why do you have an arsenal of that many sweets at your disposal?"

"Those are my private storage! Besides, thanks to a certain someone cooking dishes so hot it was unpalatable for the last few days, I had to survive on sweets alone! If I develop a cavity due to my stay here, I'll sue you for war crime on POW!"

"So sue me for NOT being such a sweet tooth!"

"Then, my turn to ask. Why do you hate sweets so much!?"

"Because I see more damage than good done eating that crap."

"Crap? CRAP!? HOW DARE YOU!? Confectionary is an ART! One of the most refined cooking there is! It's a food that-"

"-is a one way ticket to cavity, as you yourself has just testified." Kira retorted back. "It can cause diabetes and also obesity."

Cut mid sentence, Lacus's mouth dumbly hung open. "Sweet has a very high protein. I had heard stories of chocolate being developed as army rations! Soldiers can survive for days with only chocolate diet!"

"There's also this other case I read where a soldier was forced to eat that brown thing for weeks, when they came back, they start developing tooth problems and sugar rush junkies! With abnormal mental disorder and obesity on the side!"

"Did you know that certain blend of spices can cause horrible indigestion problem!?"

"You made that up!"

"Did I? I'm a doctor and a cook! Not only I know how to make things taste good, I also know how to make sure they're highly nutritious!"

Contrary to everyone's beliefs that Kira will retort with some sarcasm, instead, his tense glare at Lacus vanished and he nodded. "Taste good and healthy at the same time, eh?" He chuckled. "For every chef… I guess that is what we all chefs astride to be."

Lacus also calmed down a bit. "How did you start cooking, Kira-san?"

"…" Kira looked at Lacus and then explained. "…Lennore-san… was a terrible cook. She's good at everything, but… try as she might, anything she cooks always ended up in disaster. She tried to roast something, and the roof was burnt. She tried to fry something, and she charbroiled the whole kitchen. Even the results were… well… let's just say Athrun and I were lucky we were born with stronger than normal digestion systems."

Lacus couldn't help not to spurt into her meal. "But… I'm under impression she would have cooks for her… unlike me, I suppose?"

"She did. And thankfully most of the time, she was quite busy, so she had too little time to cook, so the head maid cooks for us. Anytime she does have some time off… we really need to think up other ways to keep the terminology 'cooking' from her mind… which is rather hard, considering she loved trying to do it. One time, I try to make the dish she made taste better… with spices."

Lacus, halfway swallowing her fried noodle stopped.

"Now, back then, I'm just an amateur. The blend of spices I put then was… impromptu and seriously, inedible. It was so hot it's just unpalatable. Even for me!" Kira pointed a finger. Lacus gulped. Anything hot enough that even this spice eater deemed it unpalatable is definitely not for human consumption! "She noticed, and tried my dish… and she still says she loved it anyway." Kira smiled at the fond memory.

"…I see…" Lacus also smiled. So that's why Kira loved everything spicy. "ne, Kira-san, did you know? There's this kind of sauce, the sweet can also enhance the spiciness of a dish you know?"

"I know. There's this dish in China…"

The warming atmosphere was noticeable and everyone whose fingers on the trigger finally relaxed. With this, the war between these two is as good as over.

**Stress Level: Defcon 5, all clear.**

But, watching two people eating a full course on the table, there's little wonder that other spectators also felt their stomach growling. A soldier guarding one of the 12 saltrock cannon aimed at the two suddenly realized their own predicament when he heard his stomach growled. "Not to worry, I got some riceballs." A soldier lifted up a bag.

"Ahh! Perfect timing!"

Apparently, other soldiers came up with the same conclusions. With peace eminent, they can lax a little and had some belated dinner.

But…

"Blaargh! This riceball taste friggin' horrible! It's as salty as shite!"

"Urgh! Croack… Am I eating a riceball, or am I eating a hunk of sugar-rock?"

"Mine taste like… what the fuck? It's sweet, spicy, and bitter and all the thingamajig!? Who made this crap!?"

"It's Sean over there!" One soldier pointed accusingly on the soldier Sean.

Said soldier heard the accusing shout, and shouted back. "Well, make your own damn Riceball! I was loading the cannons with rocksalt! You ever try to make a riceball with your hand covered in Salt? What's with the rice were all contaminated by radiation and cream pollutants from their battles and all!"

"And you didn't bother washing your hands first?" Another guy who got their hands of Sean's riceball also yelled a protest from the other side.

"Calm down folks! We appreciate Sean's work boys, we really do."

"But come on men! What so hard about riceballs? You just put a handful of rice and then shape em in the shape of balls! Put an Umeboshi inside! Even my aunt bless her soul can make something better than this!"

Other soldiers in other sections also tasted that god awful bizarrely tasted riceballs, and they all obviously had complaints. "Holy shit! This thing taste like crap!" another yell in the distance. Pretty soon, all soldiers stationed in other cannon emplacements began complaining about this nasty food. Some even went so far as to vomit.

The first soldier just had it. "Look! Just shut up and eat! Remember why we agreed to do this?"

"Kindly remind us?"

"Remember what Kira said? We're Militia soldiers we're supposed to eat crappy food. And yet, day by day he always managed to cook something delicious, if only a bit short on portions."

"True!" "True, true!"

"He even managed to cook a different noodle every single time! Ramen with konyaku, Ramen with that delicious but gloopy thing called mousse, Ramen with mapo tofu, Ramen with meat made of mushroom, Ramen with bamboo shoots and even Ramen ala Italiano! All sorts of noodles I've already lost count. One consistent thing: they're all freakin delicious."

"Agree!" "Agree!" "Hear, hear!"

"Tonight, by giving him a candlelight dinner under Kage's order, albeit under the threat of artillery bombardment, let's just say it's the least we can do for him. And the riceball was a good sentiment." The soldier turned to Sean, who was about ready to explode, to make his point. "I truly do think so. But not pointing any finger… they could've been done better."

"They still taste like crap though." One soldier still moaned.

"Well shut up and eat that crap! Look, we got things with us. Too salty? Fine. Grab some pepper or ketchup or whatever! Make it taste better one way or another!"

"Except we don't have any pepper. Or ketchup. Or anything that can make this piece of crap of ball of rice taste better!"

Sean just had it. "Oh that's it! I spent the whole god damn evening to make each and every one of these riceballs for every one of you ungrateful Sons of bitches! And all I hear is complaints, complaints, complaints! So from now on, don't you ask me for any favor or nothing! I'm leavin!" In his anger, Sean tossed the rice ball in his hand to the sky. Perhaps the idea was to toss it to the sea, but at that instant, a strong gust of wind blows through the ship and sent the rice ball spiraling uncontrollably… and landed on one of the complaining cannoneers.

The combination between hunger and all the pain and suffering they've endured all day made everyone's patience pretty much paper thin. "OI! WHY DID YOU THROW THIS CRAP ON ME!?"

"Ah, oops?" Sean's lack of remorseful tone in his reply invited a return fire from the victim.

The angered soldier throw the riceball at the first thrower, Sean ducked down and the riceball missed him completely. But it hit another unwary soldier by the face with a splat. "Nyaaah! Missed!" Sean stick out his tongue, until the vengeful unwary soldier throw a riceball right on his back. "That'll teach you tossing mucks at people's head!" An enraged Sean grab his own riceball and throw it back without a word. It was quite an impressive throw, aided by the wind and all, and it hit the neighbouring artillery emplacements, as well as the head of some of the occupants, with equally short temper and little to no patience for horrid tasting riceball splattered on their heads.

In a chain reaction, one riceball leads to another, and all soldiers congregated on that one spot in a grand food fight, with riceballs flying allover the place and a banquet of knuckle sandwiches. "YOU IGNORANT FUCKERS! FROM NOW ON I'LL NEVER GONNA MAKE ANY RICEBALLS FOR ANYONE UNLESS SOMEONE WHO CAN UNDERSTAND IT'S TRUE WORTH!" "GOOD! THOSE WHO DO UNDERSTAND WILL TURN IT INTO PAPER PULP WHERE IT WON'T TASTE AS REVOLTING!"

"Fellas, fellas! Let's not forget why we're here! We're here to watch over those-SPLATZZ!" The Peacemaker and his team of level headed soldier got themselves a pack of that horrid rice ball and all idea of peace and calm went out of the window. "SCREW THIS! KILL EM ALL!"

This commotion obviously distracted both Kira and Lacus from their dinner and conversation. Kira jaw dropped upon seeing the rice ball world war is in procession. "I ought to stop this…" Kira was about to try to get up from his seat but Lacus quickly stopped him.

"Wait, here comes your friends." Lacus pointed at the incoming Shadowguards.

The only station not hounded in berserk fury was that of the Shadowguards' station, who upon seeing the brawl, quickly entered the fray to separate the fighters. "STOP! STOOOOPP! What's the meaning of this chaos!?"

The brawling soldiers stopped in an instant upon seeing the officers on deck. "HE STARTED IT!" All finger pointed at Sean.

But Sai, assuming the mantle of Kage for the night, couldn't care less. "No. You ALL had a hand in this! You should be ashamed of yourselves! I thought we had agreed that tonight is all about peace and quiet! Is THIS what you call PEACE and QUIET!?" Kage shoved his hand at the chaos and the rice ball laden battlefield of a deck.

Everyone bow their heads down in shame.

"Cleaning duty on all of you tonight! And if I see a single grain of riceball in this deck, you're all gonna be sorry."

"Sir yes siiirr…" Everyone lazily replied and obeyed.

And they began cleaning. Sean started by grabbing a piece of the Rice ball that started it all. Remorse and anger overcome his mind, and in fury, he tossed the rice ball to the ocean. Perhaps there's some divine intervention at work here, a strong gust throw the riceball off course yet again, straight into the gaping beak of a passing by seagull. The seagull ate it… disgusted by it… and they throw up right on top of Sai.

And the thing about rage: they're highly contagious. "WHO DID THAT!?"

AN: Please reread to the "In a chain reaction…" and so forth and so forth…

Kira and Lacus looked on, eyes wide, jaw dropped, as the rice-brawl began anew with Kage's shadowguards in the fray. "Well, I think I better get in there…" Lacus couldn't agree more. But try as Kira might, he's chained to his seat. "Lacus, Lacus… don't you have any spells that can take this chains off?"

"I have it, I have it. Give me a second."

But the battle on the other side grew to such extent, Lacus may not have a second as a riceball flew across the carnage…

"Haroha…"

…undisturbed, unstopped…

"…roharo…"

…and it knocked Tolle's head, pushing him back…

"Haro-"

…and Tolle stopped his fall by grabbing…

"-haro"

…and accidentally pulling the trigger for the Gottfried cannon pointing at Kira and Lacus.

With a loud roar, the cannon unleash its stray shot payload.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!" The painful scream of the two stopped the fight short.

Everyone stopped and looked at what happened.

Kira, and Hikari, battered six ways to rageville by the saltrock, their dinner blown in their faces, they looked at each other, seeing their food ruined and their stomach grumbling ever louder. "You know… I've been thinking…" Kira growled, holding down the pain.

"Yes, Kira-kun?"

"Who… started all this… really?" Kira groaned. "I mean… well… there's this thing about our taste… but why do I get the feeling someone… or some people… are blowing this out of the proportion?"

"You mean… who had this whole idea of cooking contest, verbal battle and all that?"

"…and this whacked up dinner where we barely ate anything… we got drenched, we got rock-salted…"

"Whose idea was all this?"

The two looked at each other and they all came to the same conclusion and they glared with bloodshot furious eyes at the petrified Shadowguards and the Soldiers.

"But you know… if you weren't being such a jerk… we won't be in this mess!" Hikari glared back.

Kira glared back in fury at the deviant Hikari. But, now is not the time. As long as these jokers meddle, they'll never have a good clean deathmatch. "Truce."

"For now." Hikari thought the same.

"We can go back to kill each other again when this is over."

"Agreed."

And suddenly… everyone had this thought crossed their minds:

'We're fucked.'

**Salad: Stress level: Defcon 1**

**Dessert: Nuclear War Grade Road rage coming up**

**Drink: Thirst for Blood**

**Kira & Lacus: as Mad as Hell **

**Shadowguards and the crew: In big, as in, DOUBLY BIG trouble**

**On the upside… the two are no longer hungry, and they're now working together, ready to fuck all.**

**00000000000000**

"**I see… That's worrisome."**

"**Right? Haro! Our masters are geniuses, but in some cases, they can be total idiots. Haro."**

"**It's just Kira being stubborn. It's gone long enough. He'll come to his senses soon."**

"**I hope so, haro. But… what is it with your master's great dislike to sweets? Haro. Is it something or… it's just him?"**

"**Well, it's his taste… and there's… didn't Kira tell you anything? Did he tell Lacus about it?"**

"**No. Haro. In the last few days, Haro, the only time they were interacting, they were too busy trying to slaughter one another. Haro." **

"**Hmm… Kira did told her about his time in Terminal. But if Kira choose not to tell her about that part, I'm not sure if I can tell her about it. Also, I had to agree with Kira that your master's obsession with sweets is unhealthy… in a matter of speaking."**

"**Tell you what: I'll share my story, you share yours, haro. Mum's the word… until such time I feel it's really needed, haro."**

"**Hmm… Okay. Alright, keep this just between us Shikigamis. Okay?"**

"**From my lips to Hell's ears. Haro. By the way… haro. Before you begin… haro… could you tell me why is Gino currently looking for you like a bloodhound?" **Lily, in her Ms. Pink form zoomed at full speed, matching up with Torii's speed, flying side by side next to him. The two flying Shikigami floated quietly, overlooking Gino, mad as hell, and as crazy as a loon, covered head to toe with poo, shit, and all sorts of thingamajig too disgusting to be described, looking left and right with murderous intent flaring blatantly. **"While you're at it, can you explain to me why he smelled like a poo and recesses for the last few days?"**

Torii merely tilted his head. **"Well… It was just a bit of fun… on my part…" **Torii tucked his talon, holding yet another blueprint that Gino had drawn with blood, sweat, and literal tears.

The Avian Zoan looked in horror to every direction, silently waiting, unnerved by the menacing silence, a drastic change from the earlier full glory of all out massed aerial assault from the entire avian fleet. "Where are you, you little green terror!?"

Torii divebombed, breaking the sound barrier, and unleash one loud **"Torii!" **and a sonic boom right next to his ear.

"WhaaAARGHH!" A shocked and disoriented Gino fell to the pit of the well prepared septic tank.

**Torii: 6**

**Gino: 0**

**Yep. Definitely one sided.**

**00000000000000**

**Prankcraft III: Reign of Salt rock**

Breakfast

Came morning, Kira and Hikari' revenge against the Salt Rockers, as they termed them as such, begins. When these two geniuses combined their raw seething hatred engulfed intellect together to a single purpose, the result was nightmarish to say the least.

First, Kira refused to cook. That was already a disaster enough news to everyone aboard the ship.

Second, Hikari and Kira combined their respective expertise (Kira's spice radioactive bomb and Jutsus combined with Lacus' confectionary warheads and magical expertise) giving birth to a new generation of WMDs, resulting in an asymmetrical warfare which best described as one sided genocide which fortunately brief but it was guaranteed to be painful.

And thirdly, for the first time, the two archenemies really agreed on something: give them a taste of their own medicine.

First, the soldiers barricaded themselves in the mess hall, with tables and chairs as makeshift fortification…

Soldiers remaining: 2000 (more or less, it's their full number)

Kira and Lacus vini (I come)…

The ground melted into a glooey liquid lava hot Tabasco, trapping everyone on the ground. Hikari tossed a giant caramel which broke to pieces into smaller man eating caramel monster, with explosive tags strapped to their mouths (which makes them suicide bombers as well). The trapped soldiers screamed and shouted in horror. The surviving soldiers retreated to the second line of defense of tables and chairs. But moments later, the explosive tags set off, and the secondary line of defense was taken out in a splatter of cream. The helpless and terrified soldiers quickly backed away. Alas, Kira opened fire with fiery salvo of super everlasting hot gobstoppers, smashing heads, teeth, and taste-buds with every throw, all laced with rock salt, doubling the pain.

The soldiers, completely overwhelmed, retreated, with many casualties along the way…

Soldiers remaining: 1875

Next, the survivors took cover in the armory. They took spears, and wooden shields and made a second fortification. Obviously tougher than the previous.

Kira and Lacus vidi (I see)…

Kira brought in the artillery by bringing forth a Gottfried Cannon, mounted on Hikari's haro-haro roller tank. The fortification was mowed down and quickly made way to the center of the trapped soldiers, and without missing a beat, the roller start spinning at 360 degrees as the tank start open fire. Tabasco thrower, black pepper gatling, soft cone spikes, whipped cream laser blast, and more importantly: a load of rock salt bullet storm. The Soldiers returned fire with handthrown rocksalt, but they all bounced back from the Haro-haro roller tank gum armor, returning the salty projectile back to the original shooter irradiated with paprika powder and the force of a bullet. In an instant, many of them were quickly battered into retreat.

Soldiers remaining: 1454

Kira and Lacus vici (I conquer)…

Problem is, their methods, now that they are on the receiving ends, are truly, TRULY insidious. The soldiers were still running from the wrath of the Cook of Death and the Goddess of Destruction when a Shadowguard appeared before them, and waving his hand, pointing at the lavatory. Thinking the Shadowguards an ally, they followed without question and they all flocked to the shadowguard. Going into the lavatory, the Shadowguard lead them to a closed room. But then, the soldiers began to notice something. There are only TWO male shadowguards they know off to participate by their side (Milly did sternly refused to had a hand in anything)… and they are all accounted for, surviving the massacre up until now… and now there are THREE male Shadowguards. All eyes turned to the third unknown male Shadowguard, who was promptly sucked into a grey haro, before that same Haro spit out a nuclear grade Fat Boy Rock Salt fragmentation bomb.

Imagine Hiroshima, if you will.

Soldiers remaining: 235

And finally…

The remainder of the unwhacked Soldiers (and what's left of them anyway) along with the cornered Shadowguards finally decided to fight these masters of WMD is a folly, and so they hid in the one place they felt to be safe.

"Is this your idea of safe?"

Inside the barrel of the 12 foot caliber Lohengrin.

"It's the only place I'm pretty sure they'll never expect." Tolle added… nervously.

How wrong he was…

In the trigger room of the Lohengrin…

"Well done. You're relieved son. We'll take it from here."

"Yes. Sir." The Soldier answered short in great relief as the Captain and his girlfriend finally rescinded the 100 ton hammer made of rock salt tucked on his head. They told him, under the pain of suffering and eventual painful death, to let the doomed soldiers and Shadowguards hid in the cannon if they eventually, after the HELL they went through, asked him to. As ordered, he did. And as ordered, he secretly warned the good captain and his girlfriend of the situation when it arises.

Which is another way of saying that everything has been going exactly as Kira had planned.

Now that he fulfilled his duty, the Soldier ran like a bat out of hell out of the firing room.

Kira removed his Kage mask (Lacus gave special permit just for the occasion) took the controls and began make ready to fire.

"Preparing firing trigger…" Kira pulled a lever and somewhere in the cannon's massive construction, gears began to turn, springs uncoiled, and a gigantic battering hammer was pulled back, preparing to hit the proportionally huge firing pin.

Inside the cannon…

Sai rubbed the deep rifling crevice of the barrel's insides and noticed it was a bit… dusty?

Kira spin the wheel, and another set of gears turned, and the firing pin was ready to ignite the primer of the bullet…

Sai tasted the dust… and it was salty.

"And we are…" Kira placed his finger on the trigger.

And he realized what it means. "RUUUUNNN!"

"…Firing." Kira knowingly and mercilessly pulled the trigger.

The gears uncoiled, and the hammer push forward, striking the firing pin, which in turn, light the primer, sending a sprinkle of a 100 tons of Lohengrin Rock Salt burst fire upon the victim inside its maw.

Outwardly, the Lohengrin exploded, unleashing a streaming cloud of powdered rock salt for miles forward, its sound drowned the screams of horror and pain of its victims…

Kira and Lacus decimate(slaughter)…

**Kira and Lacus: Vengeance: Served. Personal satisfaction: guaranteed**

**Shadowguards and Soldiers: Survivors: zero (one if you count Milly), time in the medical ward: earned, eternal mental trauma for Rock-salt: assured.**

**Prankcraft III: Frozen Food Throne**

Lunch

And now, with the final meddler has been put to the chopping block, Kira and Lacus is back to the basic of their conflict:

"You started it! You make me fall into coma for 3 freakin' days!" Kira dodged a softcone icecream by a hairbreadth.

"Well, I already apologize! You're the one who gave me that horrifying, horrifyingly hot dish! My mouth all sullied!" Lacus ducked a balloon filled with chilly sauce and pepper.

And they're back to tossing weaponized culinary creations at each other's heads.

"Take THIS!" Lacus launched a creampie, blazing across the field like a meteor… actually, it did became a creamy white hot meteor, and it smashed through and tear the entire upper deck, carving a long crevice.

"HOW'S THIS FOR A CHANGE!?" Kira, having salvaged and repurposed Lacus' whipped cream beam cannon, used it to fire a stream of armor piercing highly pressurized chilly sauce cutter that split the ship in two.

And in her fury, Lacus casted a spell so powerful, gigantic ice cream meteorite falls from the sky, freezing the ocean, bringing about a localized ice age…

Kira casted his jutsu and bring down a tornado that tore apart the fourth wall- wait what!?

**Wait a minute… PAUSE!**

**This ain't right. They're blowing up the fourth wall! They can't do that! **

"Excuse me!"

**Huh?**

**AjSlayer walked out of his room and noticed the characters are glaring at him. **Kira and Lacus glared angrily through the monitor: "Hey, AjSlayer! Don't you think this is a bit too much!?"

"Yeah! Some of these jokes aren't even funny anymore!" Lacus moaned. "Where's the story in this? Where's the drama, where's the plot!?"

"True, true! Put the Writer back in charge!" Gino also added. "And don't you think the fact a bird beat the shit out of me so flawlessly is a bit too much!?"

**OH SHUT UP YOU ALPHABETICAL COMPOSED CREATURE! THIS IS HOW THIS STORY SHOULD'VE BEEN! VIOLENCE! GLORIOUS MINDLESS STORILESS DESTRUCTION AND NONSENSE! **

"Knock it off asshole! This ain't your fanfic!" Kira roared in fury. "Put an end to this chapter, right the hell now!"

**SILENCE! I'M THE GOD OF THIS FANFICTION! AND I WILL NOT BE DICTATED BY-**

**BANG!**

**Ajslayer dropped dead with a new hole to breathe off on his forehead. Ajwriter walked right back in with a smoking shotgun in his hand and saw the chaos that happened. STUPID, CRAZY SON OF A… YOU ALRIGHT DOWN THERE, BOYS AND GIRLS?**

"Yeah… we're okay… somewhat…" Kira and Lacus looked in relief at the Writer across the shattered Fourth Wall.

Lacus looked at the misshapen head of AjSlayer. "Is he… dead?"

**UNFORTUNATELY FOR THE WORLD, NO. HE'S A PART OF ME AND EVENTUALLY HE'LL TAKE OVER AGAIN SOME DAY, SOME TIME, SOME CHAPTER. ANYWAY, YOU WON'T BE SEEING HIM FOR A WHILE NOW…**

"So, now that you're back… what's gonna happen now?" Kira asked.

**WELL, THIS INSANITY HAS GONE LONG ENOUGH. NEARING 30,000 WORDS AT THIS POINT, MY FINGERS HURTS, AND I'M RUNNING OUT OF PRANKS, EVEN WHACKY ONES. I'M PUTTING THE IMPROBABILITY ENGINE BACK TO ITS ORIGINAL LEVEL. THINGS SHOULD TURN BACK TO NORMAL. MIND YOU THE COMMON SENSE RESTORATION PROCESS WILL TAKE A WHILE. BEAR WITH IT. TELL YOU WHAT, I'LL REWIND YOU ALL BACK TO THE BEGINNING.**

"Wait a minute!" Gino yelled in protest. "Can't you do anything about my situation?"

**YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED. SO SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR WHOPPIN LIKE A MAN!**

"WHAT!?"

**WELL, AFTER THIS YOU GUYS WON'T REMEMBER A THING AND THIS CONVERSATION NEVER HAPPENED. SELAMAT JALAN! AU REVOIR! SAYONARA! GOOD BYE, GODSPEED!**

**REWIND **

**Fourth wall erected. Beginning process of reality and rationality restoration. Plotline restored. **

**Okay, ****Prankcraft III: Frozen Food Throne, take 2****: in 3… 2… 1… ACTION!**

**Prankcraft III: Frozen Food Throne**

Lunch

And now, with the final meddler has been put to the chopping block, Kira and Lacus is back to the basic of their conflict:

"You started it! You make me fall into coma for 3 freakin' days!" Kira dodged a softcone icecream by a hairbreadth.

"Well, I already apologize! You're the one who gave me that horrifying, horrifyingly hot dish! My mouth all sullied!" Lacus ducked a balloon filled with chilly sauce and pepper.

And they're back to tossing weaponized culinary creations at each other's heads. But it was then, when one cupcake hit Kira squarely by the face it happened. Kira grabbed a paprika grenade when blood bursting out of his noses again.

"KIRA-SAN!"

And that completely stopped all the hostilities.

In short order, Kira was quickly brought into the Angel's Bath again and dipped into the herbal hot water for long overdue rehabilitation. The herbal mixture in the water quickly stimulates relaxation on the patient and Kira immediately felt at ease. All his exhaustion and stress seeps away. Minutes later, they can hear snoring. Kira fell asleep in his bath again.

"Right. Let's get him out before he went overdose and fall into coma again. And then he'll start screaming again and… yeesh." Lacus nodded at her two doppelgangers. Kira's sleeping figure lay motionless on the hard wooden floor. It was clearly uncomfortable. "Don't we have pillows around here?"

The Shikigami Haros looked everywhere and there are none.

Lacus frowned. And then, she slowly and gently lifted Kira's head and placed it on her bent thighs. As she watched him sleep, Lacus couldn't help to notice how different Kira was, between when he's awake, and when he's asleep. Lacus gently combed Kira's messy hair, trying to tidy it up with little success. Eventually she resorted to just playing around with his unruly brown hair, rolling it up her finger. Lacus felt slightly annoyed. Looking back, she was being immature, but Kira also share some portion of the blame too. She heard of people who hates sweets. And she would be more than aware if someone had health problems from eating excessive amount of confectionary. Diabetic people, for instance. But Kira was not. He was fine model of health and vigor, an Advanced that at his peak physical form and still growing stronger. Not to mention his regenerative powers. "So what's your problem with confectionary anyway…?" Lacus murmured the question to herself.

Ms. Pink, being silent all this time, finally spoke. **"Lacus, haro, Lacus, Haro."**

"Lily?"

Ms. Pink reverted back to her human form. **"About Kira's aversion to confectionary, Haro, I asked Torii about it, haro."**

Lacus blinked in curiosity.

"**Before he became Shikigami, Torii was a bird who lived together with Kira all his life. Haro. So he saw a lot of things. Haro."** Lily reiterated. **"And he made me promise that I shouldn't tell you, seeing Kira didn't tell you about it. Haro. But given the circumstances… haro." **

Lacus's curiosity and concern piqued. "I want to know! Please."

Lilly sighed. **"You remember Kira once told you that he was once part of the pickpocketing gang? Haro. Well, that gang has a method to keep their pickpocketers in check. Haro. A way not only to ensure those children hit their quota, Haro, and also to ensure they won't run away. Haro. They gave them a drug laced candy or chocolate. Haro."**

"Drug?" Lacus' eyes twitched.

"**Yes, Haro. Small amount, haro, but highly addictive and also poisonous but not lethal, Haro. Problem is, haro, if the children didn't get a dosage on a daily basis, they'll suffer, haro. The ringleaders of the gang often punished those who failed to hit their quota by denying them candy for days, making them suffer immensely, haro." **

Lacus' eyes turned blank in horror.

"**Kira was a different story. Haro."** Lilly looked at kira's sleeping figure. **"He was smart enough to notice something was off with those candies, haro… so he never ate them, haro. He only pretended to swallow them and then spit them out at a later time when no one was looking. Haro. But… his luck didn't last. One day, he got caught spitting out his candy. Haro. As punishment, they cocked him full of that crap… Haro."**

"_**Thanks to his advanced constitution he survived lethal poisoning… but Kira was only five when they do that to him. So you can just about imagine what that can do to you when you're of that age." **__Torii explained to Lily. __**"Not too long after, he escaped… but the damage was done. The poison was designed in such a way, if the supply of that drug was cut off for even a single day, the pain is excruciating. For 3 weeks, the screams never stopped. The number of times I had to stop Kira bashing his head to the wall in a suicide attempt if only to be spared the agony…"**_

_Lily clasped her mouth in horror. _

"_**But eventually, with his hyper healing factor working in full force, he survived, and the poison was purged from his system. But the damage was done. Kira may not be a diabetic physically. It's both mental and physical illness though… Physically, his body considered any kind of confectionary entered his system is equivalent to a deadly toxin trying to endanger his life." **_

"**On the other hand, it's also a mental illness because, he's ok when he used them as ingredients in cooking… like sugar or the sweetness from fruits… but he'll react to candy and confectionary due to serious mental trauma." **Lily explained. **"Well, I think we had to think of-" **Lily was about to suggest a mental treatment course but then she saw Lacus ignoring her.

Lacus didn't fully catch the latter part of the explanation. She stopped listening to Lily when she told her about the part where Kira was forcefed the poison to his being. Now as Kira slept calmly and peacefully on her lap, Lacus gently and, unbeknownst even to herself, lovingly, caress Kira's brown hair. Tucking her pink crown to his brown one, Lacus gently hugged the sleeping Kira. Upon seeing this, Lily wisely decided to stay quiet and left without another word.

Lilly transformed back into her Miss. Pink form, and outside the bath, Torii perched on the stool, waiting.

"**There, I told her, haro."**

"**Hm. That's okay." **Torii nodded before he flew off with Ms. Pink following.

"**I'm sorry. But I really think it's for the best." **

"**No, I'm not angry. It's really the best way for a swift end to this stupid war."**

"**You can tell your master about her story."**

"**LIKE HELL I WILL!" **Torii looked at Ms. Pink asking her sanity. **"If I tell Kira your master loves confectionary just because of a silly reason as she concentrates better when she's in sugar high, he'll MURDER her in a heartbeat!" **

"**Ahahaha…" **Ms. Pink laughed nervously, totally agreeing that reason does sound silly by comparison. And the two Shikigami left, thinking it's over.

How wrong they were…

Pretty soon, Lacus also fell asleep, pillowed by Kira's unruly but soft brown hair. But after a while, Kira's eyes opened. But his eyes were different. Not the usual sapphire purple, nor the dichromatic blue and yellow… instead, it's a pair of eight slitted greenish white eyes shone through.

'Kira' rose up and began flexing his… **her… **fingers. **"Well then…" **Tia rubbed Kira's chin as green aura emanated from Kira's possessed body. **"I think I'll start by getting myself a nice hot bath…"** But before Tia do so, she looked back and saw Lacus' sleeping figure. And then a mischievous snarl spread on Tia's lips.

No one knows how long, but Lacus woke up with an aching back having slept on the hard wooden floor and Kira was missing. "Ara? Arara? Kira? Kira? Where are you?" Looking left and right, the brunette was nowhere to be found. And then, several of her Haros popped in from the corner. It was Levi and Megi. "Ah, Levi, Megi! Did you see Kira?"

"**We… HMPH!" **Megi's reply was cut short by a muffled laughter and snicker.

"Hm?" Lacus frowned.

Levi gave Lacus the answer by generating a mirror of ice. Lacus looked at her own reflection.

Someone had a bright idea of redoing her make up in a style of clown from the house of horrors, one that will give children nightmares. Problem is… she's colored… head to toe… from the last strand of her prized pink hair to the tip of her toe was spared no mercy. And while Megi snort and snicker uncontrollably, biting her lips so as to not laughing out loud, Levi handed her master a basin of water to clean her face up. But lacus quickly went to the first question. "Did you see Kira?"

"**He's bathing right now… in the bath."**

Without finishing her cleanup she marched straight into the bath, still partially colored in that hideous makeup. When she get there, she saw Kira calmly swimming in the angel's bath, humming a tune. Lacus stood there for 3 seconds… and Kira noticed her already.

"**Awake already? Do you like your new make up?" **

"Who are you?"

"**I beg your pardon?" **Kira chuckled.

"You can't fool me. Who are you, and what have you done to Kira-san?" Lacus' tone was stern, beguiling her anger. Kira, or rather, Tia in Kira's body stopped for a second. She looked at Lacus' glare. "Coloring my whole body in paint? That's a low blow for Kira. He can come up with 10 other payback prank 10 times more sadistic than what you just came up. But where you blew it, is when you underestimated Kira. I know him better having fought him tooth and nail. He'll never EVER hit his opponents while they're sleeping. He's way too honorable for that, and way too simple. He likes his victim to be awake so that they can suffer in full. So either that makes you an impostor… or something else… anything else but Kira Yamato. So let me ask again: Who. Are. You!?"

Tia blinked in surprise. Two hours. She spent two hours to color her whole body. And in 5 minutes after she woke up she already saw right through it… no… Lacus knew the real Kira way too well that even if she possessed his body or try to imitate his mannerism way better than her excessively polite brother Jorm, the pink haired princess would still saw through it. **"Who am I eh?" **Tia no longer hid her identity as her voice echoed with Kira's voice and his purple eyes switched to Tia's green eyes. **"Why don't you come and find out."**

"GIRLS!" Lacus shrieked. And from every direction, all of Lacus' haros gathered around her. "Mwu-san told me about this… he said Kira was prone of being possessed by some ghost… I assume you're it."

"…**and if I am?"**

"I'm saying…" Lacus put on her mask AKA her recently officially established battle gear. **"(Koff) You have just about the time it took for me to get angry to get out of Kira-san's body. (Koff) Because you won't like it when I'm angry. (koff)."**

"**Oooh. I'm so scared…"**

"**Haroha, haroha, roharo…"**

Tia smirked.

"**HARO, HARO BLOB!" **Lacus grabbed Levi the blue haro and fired a massive amount of gluey haro slime. Tia was soon engulfed with a large number of blobby gooey slime that harden within seconds into rock solid multi colored cement. But by the time the hardening was complete, Kira's possessed figure disappeared.

Tia appeared on the ceiling, clad in only a towel to cover Kira's groin. **"You missed." **She said singsongly.

"**Haroha, Haroha, Roharo…" **Lacus grabbed Megi this time. **"HARO-HARO HOU!" **With a thunderous belch, Megi spit out a haro shaped ball of fiery arcane energy.

The roof of the Angel's bath was blasted out in a massive explosion. Kira, unharmed and now covered in greenish aura, jumped inbetween the shards of the explosions. (s)he landed on the rooftop, gazing incredulously towards Lacus, floating in the sky atop the green haro Asta. **"Whoa! You're mighty sadistic, considering this is your boyfriend's body!"**

"**For the record (koff) one (koff) he's NOT my boyfriend. (koff) And two (koff) I know how tough he is. (koff) he won't die from something like that (koff)." **

"…**you do realize Common Sense is being restored and death is now a possibility?"**

**Common Sense Restoration: Mortality Restored.**

**AND TIA, IF YOU BREAK THE FOURTH WALL AGAIN, I'LL ERASE YOUR WHOLE EXISTENCE FROM ALL SUBSEQUENT CHAPTERS!**

"**Urgh… what was I saying?"** Tia shook (her)his head, (her)his memory was mysteriously erased by some divine intervention. **"Urm. Never mind that." **

"**HARO-HARO CAGE!" **Lacus immediately switched to yellow Haro Barbara. 6 giant yellow Haros from six directions encircled Tia before momentarily slapped and stick on to her one by one, entrapping her in a prison cage made of 6 slabs of Haros. With the last haro slapped on her front, Tia was imprisoned inside a giant Haro shaped prison of solid matter. Lacus' open palm, pointing at the cage began to close, the yellow haro prison to condense and shrunk.

"**Lacus, you're not going to kill him… or her… will you?" **Barbara had a little difficult on how should she address the female spirit possessed male. And so did the writer, for that matter…

"**No~o… (koff) I'm just going to cage him… (koff) her… (koff)" **Lacus blinked, also in confusion to the matter of gender. **"Then I'll find a way to extract that ghost girl out of him. (koff)"**

**Common Sense Restoration: rational Destructibility and understandable durability restored**

But before Lacus can do what she wanted to do, the Haro prison began to tremble and cracked, inside out. Green seams of energy began to coruscate across the sphere, and the wind also began to pick up. Seconds later, the sphere exploded inside out, much to Lacus shock.

And then, she saw her. As with Jorm, a supernatural chakra flow out from Kira's left arm and left eye – though both of his eyes are Tia's color. The chakra is of green and white coloration, covering Kira's left arm, forming feathers that covered said arm and some patches of his body. The chakra on his head in particular, expanded and formed 8 long extra appendages of misshapen but serpentine chakra mass. Wind blows ferociously in the sky, cleaving the oceans generating torrents of violent waves, gathering around the possessed Kira. What's more, they seem kept the possessed boy aloft on thin air.

And now Lacus realized one thing. The Caretaker she saw inside Kira, and this… thing… whatever she is… they're of the same nature of not being human… but more importantly, they're both incredibly, **impossibly** powerful.

"**Impressive… I guess I should get a little bit serious… even if I'm just playing… Tee-hee!" **Tia smiled childishly. **"Now… let's dance with the wind." **

**Common Sense Restoration: the concept of Limit (Stamina, strength and all) and also Moderation**

The powerful gust around the aerial battlefield began to wither slightly though, and Tia also began to feel the restraints and the burden of using Kira's exhausted and still injured body. Phenomenal power aside, it still burden the host body one way or another. Lacus easily noticed this. **"Well I don't know how that must feel for you (koff) using a body that's not your own (koff) but I must stress to you that Kira is still injured (koff). End this now before you make his injuries even worse. (koff)"**

"**Aww… but I still wanna have some fu-" **Tia's words were suddenly cut off.

'WHO IS THIS!?' a loud roar echoed from within Tia's mind. 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BODY!?' A very much awake and very wrathful mind of Kira Yamato finally returned to put his mental faculty back in order.

Tia gasped in surprise as her right eye began to turn into a familiar purple colored eye. What's more, Kira's willpower was so strong, he already regained control of roughly 40 %percent of his body as soon as his consciousness resurfaced. **'Easy, Kira-chan! I'm just-'**

But Kira wasn't the only one who was pissed.

"**TIAAAAAAAA!" **In Kira's mindscape, Jorm, Guts, and Aham all showed up and dogpiled the exhibitionist of a girl, restraining her. **"We were so busy fixing Kira's body from the inside and you sneak out first chance you get!"** Jorm growled.

**Common Sense Restoration: The concept of space and time**

Lacus looked at all this bizarre occurrence and then as she knocked her palm with a fist with a pom, she came up with a conclusion: Kira's body is currently inhabited by two ghosts or… at least two: Jorm and this one other mischievous female spirit… and God knows how many more, judging by the way things going.

Mwu-san had once told her that in times when Kira is beset by a great danger that far surpass human rationalism, the ghost will come out and aid Kira in one way or another. Most of the time they decidedly stay put and quiet. But so far, that is how one can describe the blue haired man, who never does anything unless absolutely necessary.

But it was not the same with this female spirit. Her possession of Kira seems more based on mischief and whims.

The fact that Kira, with the aid of the other ghosts, were struggling to take control of his body back from this female ghost was evident that even Lacus can see it. What's with at one moment, Kira acted like a girl being restrained, **("Look! Listen to me for one second guys!")** at other moment, he looked like he was the one doing the restraining. **("NO CAN DO! YOU GET BACK RIGHT THIS INSTANT MISSY!")** But the fact remains, the pressuring gust began to wane, and the green supernatural chakra, initially so solid and clear began to disperse and thinned to near transparent level.

Lacus sweatdropped. **"Wait a minute! (koff) There's something wrong with all this (koff)."**

"Lacus…" Kira grunted as he struggled to retake control of his body. "We'll… talk… about… this… later! JORM! GET YOUR SISTER UNDER CONTROL OR I'LL-" 

'**I'm trying! TIA! BEHAVE!'**

But Tia remained rebellious for some reason. **"Don't you idiots realize what's going on!? Let me keep control for a few seconds and you'll understand!"**

Lacus immediately understood the reason for the female ghost's insistence to remain in control. It's their altitude. Kira's taking back control, that's good. But the more Kira regained control, the lower he become. And currently, Lacus and Tia's fight had brought them right to the edge of the Archangel, and they're roughly 10 stories tall from the ship's upper deck… and they're dropping steadily. Unfortunately the altitude is not dropping steadily and fast enough for the eventual fall to be non lethal. **(Remember: mortality has been restored)** It was clear now that Tia was the one who kept Kira aloft.

Fact is… if Tia dispossesses Kira right NOW the effect won't be pretty. **"WAIT! (Koff) Kira-san! (koff) Remain possessed a little longer! (koff) Otherwise you'll-"**

Too little too late, Jorm and his brothers had restrained Tia and Kira retook control completely. At about the same time…

**Common Sense Restoration: Earthly Gravitational Pull Restored**

Kira looked left and right, and then he realized his predicament and why Tia was so adamant. "Oh, shi-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!" In a blink of an eye, Kira entered into a free fall straight down.

In a quick response, Lacus dived down, catching up with the free falling Kira just barely, landing him atop her speeding haro. But they're still going too fast, and the ship's steel deck are but moments away and Lacus desperately pulled the breaks. **"ASTA! PULL ON THE BREAKS!"**

"**NO CAN DO! WE'RE TOO FAST!"**

"BRACE!" Kira roared at the last second.

Asta tried her best to halt her overly rapid pace, but it was to no avail, the best she can do is redirect the fall away from the steel decks, and they smashed through the Merchant ship, going through several layers of wooden floor, and finally crash landed straight into the chilling room. The impact knocked them both unconscious.

**Now in the hours that passed, most of the Common Sense factors and natural law had been completely restored… including emotions such as mercy, forgiveness and compassion… well… at least to the measure of the original character's story… somewhat.**

Kira and Lacus woke up in a state halfway of becoming human Popsicle.

Well, more of Kira, actually… Lacus fare far better, wearing a sealed suit and all…

"**Kira? (Koff) Kira-kun!?"**

Kira's teeth clattered uncontrollably. His skin covered in ice flakes.

"**Kira-kun!? (Koff) KIRA-KUN! KIRAAA!" **Suddenly Lacus became really desperate. She began slapping Kira several times to wake him up. But alas, it was no use, and Kira was in grave danger of dying from hypothermia. **"What to do, what to do, what to do…"**

And then, Lacus looked at the situation, came up with an idea. First, she took off her helmet. And then, slowly, piece by piece, she began unzipping her clothes. "O-o-o-okay…" Lacus' teeth clattered in this freezing temperature. This is definitely a bad idea. Not that she had any other choice.

Meanwhile, Kira grunted and groaned in his unconsciousness. Hypothermia caused him to hallucinate. Specifically, he start dreaming… of that dream again. With the gazebo, and the vanishing Athrun… the hands… this time with extra cold sensation… but then, something felt different. Suddenly, a particular pair of hands grabbed him, hugged him… and it felt warm. Very warm… it was burning in fact. But Kira doesn't mind… the heat is so… comfortable… and… soft… and sweaty?

And then, Kira began to stir as his eyes slowly opened. The first thing he saw is pink. The pink color of flushing human skin. "Hm?" Kira tried to say something, but his mouth nibbled something.

"Ah…"

A girlish moan reached his ears, greatly alarming Kira. The brunette also felt something tucked on the back of his head, ruffling his brown hair slightly. Kira tried to move, but then he realized he couldn't. It felt like he was bound, strapped and tied by something elastic and tight unto something… or someone. Kira slightly moved his head a bit to understand what, adjusting his eye position to get a better idea on what's going on…

"AAH!"

The erotic moan was louder this time.

"Wha…" And then, as Kira's eyes finally get a good grasp on what's going on, he gaped. Currently, his stark naked body is literally glued onto Lacus' hot, sweaty naked body, her arms hugging his head, pressing it tight to her chest… specifically burying his head in her cleavages. Problem is, with Kira moving around, his lips were smacked unto Lacus' nipples, and every time he try to talk or mumble something, his lips nibbled Lacus' nipple, resulting in the moans. But the worst part: somehow, Lacus had put Kira together inside her skin tight but incredibly elastic insulation suit. That thing was never really designed for two people, but it worked anyway. Then again… it practically strapped and glued him to her, skin on skin.

Kira was so shocked he didn't even remember to scream.

"Ah… You're awake… ah…" A blushing and sweaty Lacus looked down with narrowed eyes.

Kira tried to mumble a response, but his attempt to move his lips caused him to inadvertently nibbled Lacus' sensitive spot, earning another erotic "Kyaah!" and Lacus face reddened even more and now she's breathing heavily. "Please… (pant) don't… (gasp) do that…" She moaned slowly… and she looked incredibly, incredibly sexy when she said that. Kira tried his best… his very best with all his heart and soul to keep his manly urges in check. He's still a guy you know.

"In case… you're wondering… we've crash landed on the Merchant Ship… right inside chilling room." She panted.

'the Chilling room… no wonder it felt so cold…'

"The place is completely empty. It looks like all the food has been taken out. The impact knocked us both out cold, and you nearly died of hypothermia, I, on the other hand, are protected by my suit."

'Suit…' More and more, Kira began to understand the current situation a little bit more. 'Okay… I get the gist of it now… the credits go to Toudou and his crew who can make such a useful suit using what little we have.'

"The doors' busted, I can't get out. And all holes are sealed by the rubble, even the one we came in on. So… in order to warm you up… I… had to use my body heat… but it's not like I can hug you naked in a freezer… you understand right?" Kira peeked at Lacus. He really can't do much, with his body strapped and bound like this. All he can do is give a slightest of the approximation of a nod of understanding. Lacus tucked her head down and smiled kindly. "Let's just wait like this until help came, okay?"

"…" Kira wanted to say something, but if he did, he'll just ended causing more indecent discomfort on the girl.

Lacus was more than aware that Kira wanted to reply, but for her sake, he chose silence. And thought there are a part of her who wanted to use this rare chance to verbally poke fun at Kira without him being unable to poke back, Lacus refrain all that in light of the revelation she had received of Kira's aversion to sweets. "Hey, Kira… mind if I… talk a little bit?"

Kira merely answered with a silent stare. Fire away, so he said in silence.

"Well… I guess… what I want to say… I'm sorry."

Kira blinked. Did he just hear that right?

"I mean… I had some time to do some thinking… and I suddenly realized I really knew little… about everything. I childishly acted on that lack of knowledge and now I got us into this mess. So… all in all… I'm sorry. But at the same time… thank you… I guess?"

Kira tilted his head in confusion. 'Thank you?'

"You lived in Zaft some time ago… in the… high class society right? Not offending you or anything… but I'm betting, when the commoners looked up to the so called higher born, we all think it seems nice… Being a noble, being able to do a lot of things commoners can't… stuff like that…" Lacus tilted her head. "But you know… for me… it's kinda stifling. Noblesse oblige that, Code of conduct this, protocol procession and stuff… You don't do these kinds of stuff because unladylike, you don't do things like this because it's uncommon… for me… for Lamia too… honestly, it's annoying."

Kira slightly nodded in understanding.

"But everyone… everyone around you, the people you know, the people of your age… they all act like that, and they all expected you to act like that. If you want to connect with anyone we can't help but to do exactly as everyone else's. Stuck up nail will be hammered down, so they say, right? But then again… my sister and I are quite rebellious. My sister joined the army, and I trained as a Medical Kunoichi. But it was just hollow blow. Because when everything is said and done, it's back to the usual routine and all the high expectations they piled up on you."

"But you know…" Lacus chuckled sheepishly. "This is really is the first time I ever had a fight like this with someone else. This is the first I time I hate someone's guts so much… I just decided to go all out, no code of conduct, no protocol, no mannerism whatsoever… just a good all fashioned, all out brawl. In a manner of speaking. And… it was… it was…" Lacus trembled.

Kira tilted slightly, waiting for an answer. What he get was an even tighter hug that press and smother his face even deeper to Lacus' breasts. At that point, Lacus' face was lobster red. And she wouldn't let Kira see it. And she also wouldn't want Kira to hear her next statement either.

In truth, Kira really did more… so much more than earning her unending hatred. Lacus had always prided herself of always be in complete control of herself, her emotion, her attitude. But… when it comes to Kira, everything just… fell into chaos. For the first time in her life, she was completely out of control, completely out of restraints. No rules, no ladylike behavior… and she liked it. 'All I'm saying… my life has become more fun and worthwhile… with **you** in it.' She didn't say it out loud. Only thoughts. Thoughts she expressed in form of giving a warm comfortable embrace to her… beloved… nemesis lying in her arms.

Kira's eyes softened with kindness. Kira nodded gently, a small smile can be seen at the corner of his lips. Lacus couldn't see the whole smile, but somehow, even if it's just a small peek, she considered it the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. She cuddled him tighter, all shame and dignity seem to be forgotten. Kira too forgot about embarrassment. He focused only in the kind warmness that Lacus emanates. It felt way better than all the dips in the hot bath in the world.

And then, at the top of this bliss, they heard voices from beyond the doors. "Here! They crashed here!"

"It's a freezing room! They've been locked in here for hours! We have to get them out!"

Kira and Lacus' eyes widened. Oh no. If they come in and saw the two like this… Kira's body was clearly outlined in the tight suit. Any idiot would figure this out and get the absolutely wrong picture. Kira began to squirm in panic. But that only agitated Lacus even more, tickling her sensitive spots. "No, Kira-san! Don't move so much! I… AHANH!" Lacus couldn't help to moan rather loudly.

The voices from the outside stopped.

"…did you… hear that?"

"Yeah… that's… a woman's moan… right?"

Kira and Lacus' heart skipped a beat.

"You think they…"

"Only one way to find out! Someone bring the sledgehammer! I think this door stuck!"

The couple suddenly realized time is running short. 'We gotta get out of here…'

Lacus was more than aware of the need to get out of this makeshift bondage. Twisting… Kira's head squirmed in the cleavages of Lacus' breasts… turning… Lacus twisted her waist, smothering Kira's head with her breasts… squirming… the two slipped on each other's sweat… moaning… Kira raised his thigh and accidentally rubbed Lacus by the groin (KYAH!) rummaging… Even though they're in the freezer, it's quite damp inside the skin tight insulation suit… touching all sorts of wrong places… Lacus needed to find the zipper, she reached her hand down, and then she grabbed and crunched something she shouldn't have, down attached to Kira's groin. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHHHH!" Kira HAD to scream.

The commotion from the outside also stopped for a moment.

"Now what was that!?"

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that…"

"Would somebody hurry up and bring the damn sledgehammer here!?"

That's the cue for Kira and Lacus to hurry the hell up. "Kira, Kira, get the zipper! And hurry up! It's on your side!"

"I'mf tryfingmh, I'm trfyinmh!" Kira muffled and groaned.

"And stop talking so much, you're… kyah!" Lacus' blushed ferociously as Kira's movements inadvertently do all sorts of things that's best left unsaid. "And stop moving!"

"Oufh. Lafy… Yuf goff tfo bfe kiffingh!" Kira struggle the best he can with his head buried on Lacus' chests.

And then, the sledgehammer finally came in. And they began banging the door.

At that time Kira found the zipper and quickly pulled. The suit sprang open and the naked couple burst out of the suit. "Aaargh! Finally… HIYAH!" The chilling cold freeze quickly assaulted their senses. "Whoa! It's cold alright…" Kira can finally talk.

"We gotta do something, they're coming in!" Lacus pointed at the door, already halfway off its hinges.

Thinking quickly, Kira yelled. "Mask on! Now!"

Lacus grabbed a spare mask and throw it to Kira. Kira put on his mask and Lacus put on her helmet, just as the door was finally hammered down… problem is, they don't have much time to put anything else.

When the soldiers came in, all they saw is Kage, and Hikari… wearing their masks'… and nothing else.

The unbelievable scenery was dumbfounding enough to send the soldiers' jaws dropping to the floor, the hammerer dropped their hammer to their feet, yet they were so shocked they ignored the pain.

"C…Cap…tain?"

"Hi…kari…sensei?"

Naturally, they get all sorts of wrong ideas.

Kage glared. "What?"

"N… No… I… we…"

"Get out. NOW!" Kage ordered. And the soldiers turned tail and run.

Kage shook his head as soon as the last soldier left his sights. He looked at Hikari, covering her modesty with only her hands. He took his half frozen clothes, and put it back again. Lacus was still a bit startled at her embarrassing experience. Upon seeing Lacus hasn't worn anything back, Kira warned her. "You better hurry up and put your clothes back on. They'll be back after they check if they're not hallucinating."

"**Right… (koff) Right… (koff)"** Lacus nodded dumbly. She slowly, timidly put her clothes back on. When the zipper's up, she noticed the suit had become a little loose. And then she remembered what had transpired in every detail, and she mourned. **"Sob… (koff) Sob… (koff) I can never be a bride anymore… (koff)"**

"Look, you're the one who got the bright idea of putting me inside that suit together with you. Stark naked no less."

Lacus' face reddened in anger, glaring with teary bloodshot eyes at the ungrateful son of a…

"But still… you saved my life… again…" Kira chuckled. "…how many times does this make?"

This time, it's Lacus' turn to be dumbstruck. The thunderstruck expression swiftly turning into an uneasy smile. **"B… Baka! (koff) With everything that has happened, (koff) you have to repay me for the rest of your life! (koff)"** Lacus said without thinking. As soon as she realized what she just said, she clasped her mouth in shock.

"Huh?" What did she just say?

Lacus was completely embarrassed out of her skull. In panic, she rushed towards the door to put as much distance as possible from this guy that kept messing her up. Anymore of this and Lacus wasn't sure she'll like what outrageous things that will come out of her mouth next. She reached to the open door when a cracking sound can be heard. Kira noted the sound and quickly grabbed Lacus, pulling her back, just as the door collapsed under the erupting rubble from above, exactly where she stood, just moments ago. It seems the combination between the violent crash landing and the sledgehammer from before was a bit too much, causing another cave in.

Lacus looked at the ruin in front of her, the doorway is completely sealed shut, and they're back to square one.

"I guess we're even for now?"

Lacus blinked and looked up. She saw Kira looked back with a bewildered face. **"Yeah (koff) I guess we are… (koff)"** She looked at the collapsed door. It's sealed shut, and no way out. And they can't smash it open… they might brought the whole roof on top of them.

With nothing to do but wait for help, the two finally sat on the cold freezing floor. Kira's civilian yukata was obviously not designed for extreme temperature. His teeth clattered in the cold. Lacus saw this and then instinctively snuggled up on Kira, hugging him. "Hm?" Lacus tucked her helmet head to Kira's shoulder. **"I'm not going to hug you naked again… (koff) but I can do this. (koff)" **Kira smiled and cautiously did the same, sharing each other's warmth.

But the cold still remain, and it slowly sapping their consciousness. If they fell unconscious, at this temperature, they may never wake up again. They have to distract themselves from the cold. **"Ne, Kira-kun."**

"Hmh?" Kira perked up.

"**Did you get possessed by that… (koff) thing… (koff) often? (koff)" **Lacus was referring to that bitchy ghost.

"…oh… them… from time to time… yeah."

"**Them… (koff) so there really is more than one? (koff)" **Lacus' eyes widened in disbelief.

"Four… in total." Kira pull up four fingers. "I've been possessed only by two of them. The first one… you already met him back in Junius… he's ok. The other one who possessed me today was a… girl. I'd rather not talk about that one. Truth be told, that was the first time I got possessed outside combat situation…"

"**Combat situation… so basically… they… these ghosts… they helped you whenever you're in trouble?"**

"Not every time. They only do so in certain situation… But that was Jorm… the ghost guy we saw in Junius. I don't know what's the deal with this last one though…"

"**If you say she's a girl, then tell her this from me… (KOFF) I HATE HER! (koff) Second after you, offense intended." **

"Taken for granted." Kira replied.

The two looked at each other, and then sighed. But as soon as they relaxed, they felt the cold again. They had to strike another conversation. **"N-n-ne… Kira-kun…" **Lacus began to shiver again.

"W-w-w-what?"

"**I just noticed something… (koff) I… haven't seen Torii throughout the fighting (koff)."**

"Hmmm… he probably flew off somewhere. Getting a sky eye view of the ship maybe? Anyhow, I'm not worried. He'll come back to me when he feels like it."

"**You're not worried someone might… I don't know… hurt him or something? There's a lot of things out there that can still hurt Shikigami you know?"**

"I admit I'll be a little bit worried… but not in the way you may think."

"**Eh?"**

**00000000000000**

Gino had all but given up trying to draw anything with Torii locked his ever watchful eyes on his being. But then again… all things considered, he really didn't have to draw anything. "You're too late birdy. The blueprint of this ship is in my head you know!? Screw the hand drawn picture, I could just tell my brothers everything I saw about this monster!" Gino gloated.

Torii nodded and flew off to the great distance. For a moment, Gino thought he had won at last. But then, Torii returned… and he brought something with him. Something thick and heavy. He dropped it on Gino's head, hard.

"Ow. Hey, what's the big idea?"

**00000000000000**

"If what he said is true that he became a shikigami 8 years ago, then this happened back when he was still alive. A bunch of kids tried to bully him. Three kids in total. And then a hunter came trying to shoot him… Athrun and I were helpless to do anything, at the time… Anyway, one bully was found hanging by the tree; blowjobing a pack of worms, the other make a one way trip into a public toilet hole, the other one was found in the attic, stark naked… with a big bold writing off: I pee in the pants." Kira explained. "As for the hunter… they found him covered in bird poo and dragged ass down for 3 miles behind a crazed horse."

Lacus gawked at the explanation. **"How on earth did he do that?"**

**00000000000000**

Torii pointed at the book with a feather of his wings.

Gino looked at the title of the book:

**Medical Science for Experts: Various Kinds of Cerebral Trauma**

A book Torii borrowed from Lily.

"Cerebral… you read this stuff?"

Torii further pointed a certain page, bookmarked by a piece of Torii's feathers.

Gino opened the said page and read: _"…of all sorts of head trauma, the most lasting effect is amnesia. This can range from permanent lifetime effect or just temporary. A point of concern, is that it is also possible to induce artificial amnesia by a very strong physical blunt force trauma to…_the…**head…" **Gino trailed off at that last note.

As if on cue, a steel bar sank on his back, just inches away from his head. Gino looked at the steel bar, then he looked up and saw Torii who loosened the rope that binds the steel bar. Taking into account of his Zoan heritage… it won't kill him… but it still going to hurt… like… A LOT… especially when it's aimed to the head.

"Oi… you're… you're kidding right? You… you really going to…" Gino's teeth clattered in pure terror.

"**ToriiiIII!" **Torii's chirps no longer sound funny.

**00000000000000**

"Torii is a naturally talented genius level prankster. We suspected… using human IQ test, he's probably even smarter than me and Athrun combined."

Lacus's mouth hung in awe. That is some pet…

"I'm worried? Yes. Of course I'm worried. Worried about whatever happens to any poor soul who managed to piss him off."

**00000000000000**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!" Gino ran for his dear life and sanity as Torii and his avian fleet dropped one heavy object after another, ranging from Steel Bar, Cannon shell, shackles with steel ball, steel pipe, hammer, even anvils. Target: his head. God knows how Torii tossed them, but they are all flying to his direction with precision that would be the envy of Lockon and Milly.

**00000000000000**

"Y-y-y-you know… r-r-r-rather than worrying about Torii, I think we should more be worried about our own situation."

Lacus was also freezing even in her suit. The cold was such… and so long of a time since to had passed by ever since they're sealed in here… she began to fear the worst. 'Am I… going to die like this?' To freeze to death in a freezing room, that sounds like the dumbest way to die… but… on the other hand… Lacus turned to Kira… shivering even as they hold on to each other, sharing what little remained of their warmth. '…if I'm going to die like this… it may not be so bad…'

And just as their consciousness began to fade…

BANG!

Their eyes widened.

BANG! BANG!

From the other side of the rubble, someone is trying to force a way in.

And then, with a thunderous crash, a spearhead bearing the face of an iron maiden burst out of the rubble. The spear belonging to one Murrue Ramias, coming for the rescue. "You two alright?"

"M-M-Murrue-san…" Kira could've kissed the older woman if he's not halfway becoming a human popsicle.

"**Bless… (Koff…) you… (koff…) ma'am." **Hikari smiled.

"When I saw a bunch of scared shitless soldiers muttering something about the captain and the doctor going at it in the freezing room, I knew something was off." Seeing the ruins around them, Murrue quickly understood the problem. "Come on. Let's get out of there. Next stop: warm bath and some hot drinks."

Kira only nodded, whereas Hikari also got up, muttering: **"Come on girls. (koff) Time to go. (koff)"**

"Girls!?" Kira blinked.

Trailing behind Hikari, the complete set of her Haros, minus Ms. Pink, flying about, hopping, chirping…

And then something clicked in Kira's mind. "Wait a sec… Hikari-sensei… you have your whole army of Haros at your back the WHOLE time!?"

"**Yes?"** Hikari blinked.

"…So why didn't you use one of them… specifically the red one, which I know for a fact is a gigantic greater daemon of fire… to make a bonfire or something… or better yet, blew off the door earlier or something?"

Hikari looked like someone who just got a truckload of bricks of realization hammered to her head. That's right… why didn't she think of it earlier… what's the point of all that time… naked, freezing, unwilling exhibition of her body, sweat smothering, embarrassment overload, the innumerable number of brutal assaults on her sensitive sexual spots…

Murrue suddenly can feel the temperature of the freezing room began to rise sharply again…

The cause: Hikari's temper which had reached volcano eruption point.

Kira suddenly went face to face up close with a flaming red Haro that is Megi, knocking him down, pitched by the furiously embarrassed out of her skull Hikari. Lacus' face was red all the way to the ears remembering all the humiliation she endured.** "Why… Why… WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT FROM THE START!?"**

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!? I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU BROUGHT YOUR WHOLE ARMY OF LITTLE TERRORS!" Kira threw Megi back at record speed, hitting Lacus by the head.

"**YOU COULD'VE ASKED! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW EMBARASSING IT WAS FOR ME!?" **Lacus throw another haro.

"EXCUSE ME!? I WAS UNCONSCIOUS! BESIDES, WHOSE FAULT WAS IT THAT WE'RE STUCK IN A FREEZER!?" Kira catch it and throw it back.

**"YOUR FAULT! YOU HAD TO GET POSSESSED AND ALL, AND I HAD TO HELP YOU! WHY DO I HAVE TO HELP YOU!?"  
**

"HELL IF I KNOW! AND WHOEVER SAID I NEEDED HELP!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THE IDEA OF STRIPPING NAKED TO WARM ME UP, YOU DUMB EXHIBITIONIST!"

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU CEREBRAL TRAUMATIZED (AKA: BRAIN DAMAGED) DEFICIENT (AKA: IDIOT)!?" **

"ONE MORE WORD FROM YOU, YOU OVERGLORIFIED FAT STRAWBERRY HAIRED PAIN IN THE ASSHOLE, AND I'LL…" Kira cracked his knuckles just as a block of ice smashed his head.

"**YOU LIKE PAIN!? TRY THAT FOR A CHANGE, YOU GIRL FACED MASOCHIST!" **Hearing the taboo F-word, Lacus exploded.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, LARD BRAIN!?" And as always, the G-word is still a big taboo for Kira.

Murrue quickly ran away from the room as soon as knuckle sandwich and kicking croissant with extra ice cube throw combo on the side began to fly in the now infernally hot freezing room due to it burning with anger from its two occupants.

**00000000000000**

**Endgame:**

Dinner time…

By some miracle (or a divine intervention from a very exhausted writer), Kira and Hikari finally signed their Murrue mediated Peace Treaty. But one can say there's still some bad blood between the two, to put it kindly. It can't be helped, with the large number of war crimes the two had inflicted on one another. But both are too tired and worn out to massacre one another, and so a peace, if only an uneasy peace, reigned.

To commemorate the peace, the Angel's Bath is now officially opened, not just for soldiers, but also to the civilians. But seeing most of the soldiers are hospitalized, only civilians are there to enjoy the bath. To add to the fun, Kira and Hikari were ordered to cook up the snacks for the crew. This time, they cook what they like, so no spectacularly bizarre cooking for the night. Yet another idea came from the wise and rational mind of Murrue Ramias.

"Right. Right, I get it already. These two fought like cats and dogs with one another, all due to the issue of differing taste, right? Fine. Let's settle it with food."

"We tried that before and instead it started off an all out war, remember?" Milly moaned.

"That's because you let that prankster **Mwu** run the show." Murrue glared at Kira and Lacus, both were bruised here and there (Lacus' bruises weren't visible due to her armor), and they're still looked a bit pissed off… in some way. Murrue approached them and tapped their heads. "Listen up you two!"

Kira and Lacus looked at Murrue' stern motherly gaze. "Tonight we'll have a public opening of the Angel's bath… however, thanks to you two, there won't be any soldiers here. All of them had to spend some time in the medical ward. There will be only civilians. So no fighting! And I want you to be in your best behavior! At the same time, we'll be having our dinner there too. So I want you two to cook for them. Cook whatever you think is your finest dish. Make it a competition. Let the people be the judge. Winner is the one who get the most plate. Loser apologizes for whatever reason this whole thing started… And let that be the END! Are we clear?"

Kira and Lacus glared one another and answered simultaneously: **"Crystal clear."**

In the red corner…

Hikari made something quite unexpected: Noodles! Or to be more precise, its western Italian equivalent, Pasta. **"This is called make your own pasta. (koff)" **Lacus showed the onlookers on how to do it. **"You took the pasta that strikes your fancy…" **Lacus demonstrate this by taking a handful of noodle, **"And then you choose your sauce and pour it on top, like this!" **She picked the Bolognese red meat sauce and pour it on top of the noodle. **"And then you eat it like this." **Lacus grabbed a fork and then start winding the spaghetti to form a ball of noodle.

Needless to say, for most of civilians who came from Japan, this was an instant eye catcher. What's with the unique way of eating. Pretty soon, Lacus' stand was filled with laughter and moans. Moans from those who failed to wind the pasta, laughter from those who finally managed to do so. And they taste fine. Lacus improvised using Japanese spices such as Daikon, shoyu, and even tea leaves to suit the taste of the japanese.

In the blue corner…

In response, Kira made… a seafood fu yung hai. But of more interest to the people, is the differing color and contents. There are four colors in total: red (carrot), green (Spinach), black (black sesame), and white (daikon). The Fuyunghai was a small splendid bite sized that people can swallow with a gulp. Interestingly, each Fu Yung Hai has differing seafood content. Crab, Cod, Sea Bass, octopus tentacle, eel, and prawn, to name a few.

The civilians were having fun of eating this jack in the box dish. This mostly because they have no idea as to what's inside. Kira put the contents and color completely at the random. A green Fu Yung Hai may have an eel inside while another green fu yung hai may have a prawn in another. This makes for truly varied possibilities of taste.

Plates piled up on both sides at a furious rate. With both kinds of dish are both appetizing and delicious, it's unclear as to who will win, with the height of the plates on both sides are roughly even.

The enmity between the two counters is sharpening…

But then something happened. Something quite… unexpected.

"Elle-chan what are you doing?" Ana looked at her daughter's peculiar way of eating.

"It's like this…" Elle put a layer of fuyunghai, and then, she put the spaghetti, covered in sauce, and then she put another layer of egg right on top, before putting the sauce right on top. "Like this, it looked like Okonomiyaki right?"

Kira and Lacus twitched. 'WHAT WAS THAT!?'

"Oh my, you're right. It does look like an Okonomiyaki like this."

"Ah, that's true."

"**Ara, this is a surprise (koff)"**

Elle and Ana jittered when Kira and Hikari stood right behind them, looking intently at the combined dish. Elle innocently looked at the two cooks. And then, she timidly showed her handiwork. The two inched closer, seeing that dish. And then, using a fork, Hikari bisected the makeshift Okonomiyaki in two, and then Kira grabbed one half with a chopstick, and Hikari grabbed the other half with said fork.

"Chomp." They ate it… and…

Kira looked at Hikari…

Hikari looked at Kira…

Kira went to Hikari's counter…

Hikari went to Kira's counter…

They tasted each other's dish… and then found what's missing. Kira's Fu Yung Hai is mild and spicy, but it doesn't have that bite. Lacus' spaghetti is also mild and the sweetness of the vegetable was good, but it was blurred by the strong taste of meat. Without saying anything, they start working at furious pace. Kira took all of Lacus' noodles and then recooked it, turning it into Yakisoba. Hikari grabbed the batter and start mixing the eggs, creating what looked like wide egg pizza… But then… Kira put patches of fried noodles, topped it with plenty of fillings such as seafood and vegetables, and then Hikari simply smacked the omelet right on top of the noodle, and covered it with tons of thick sauce and finely sliced onion, and pressed it on top of another egg.

"**Egg Okonomiyaki, finished!" **

And the first plate naturally goes to the girl who inspired it all. Elle ate it… and her response: "WOW! It tastes good! It tastes really, REALLY good!"

"Really, Elle-chan?"

"Hm!" Elle nodded. "Mama! Try it too!"

Ana try it, and her opinion didn't differ much from her daughter. "Mmm! Elle's right. The taste explodes in my mouth, supporting each other… the spice makes the vegetable sweets explode, the sweet enhance the spiciness in the tongue… this is really good!"

Pretty soon, the other bystanders also wanted to try this new dish. Suddenly demand increased, and the previous individual dishes were forgotten. Kira and Hikari looked at all this, and they momentarily, looked at their respective stand. And when their sights landed on each other, something just… clicked. What have they been doing all this time?

Kira chuckled. "We've been really stupid… haven't we?"

Hikari also laughed. **"Totally, totally."**

"Let's go. The customers are waiting."

"**Right." **

With the two cooks finally made their peace, the rest of the dinner went with full joy and happiness.

The victims of the Prankcraft war looked on with relief.

"There, see? No tricks, no muss, no fuss." Murrue smiled. "Just good old fashioned sincerity and innocence and that's all it took." She remarked, in particular, to the half dead Mwu carried by a stretcher, the mummified Sai and Tolle, as well as all the victims of the war.

"That's why I told you it's best to leave those two alone. I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so." Milly crossed her arms with a huff.

"We get it… we get it…" Everyone mumbled in sheer pain and agony.

"With this, the war is officially over. Right?" Senba sighed in relief.

"Yes. It's definitely over." Murrue smiled.

Peace reigned at last…

**00000000000000**

**NOT.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHH! YOU'RE SO GONNA GET IT YOU OBESE CANDY OBSESSED PINK HAIRED BITCH!" Kira screamed murder in his office.

"**HERE'S ONE FOR YOU, (KOFF) YOU CHILI TONGUED GIRL FACED BAG OF HATE! (KOFF)" **Lacus retorted with equal ferocity.

Once again the cries of war erupted the next morning from the rebuilt Bridge tower of Archangel, coupled with stuff flying around out of the window…

"That's it. I give up. Those two are truly arch enemies made in Hell." Murrue slapped her head in despair.

"Is this gonna be a new routine?" Milly shook her head.

Everyone sweat dropped.

**00000000000000**

**Common Sense Restoration: Seriousness restored**

Epilogue:

Gino had finally given up. That's it. He's done. There's no way he can escape from this green terror. He's going to smack him in the head with a bar of iron and, God, may he die quickly. Limping like a corpse, Gino dragged his battered body to the edge, out in the open, knowing that Torii is out there, waiting for his prey to fell into despair and then he will deliver the final blow with his heavy payload.

Gino stood there. "You want me…?" The zoan chuckled bitterly. "Here I am… so long cruel world…"

Torii saw and he quickly dived down, launching a steel bar right on his face. One artificially amnesia afflicted Zaft knight coming up.

And then suddenly, the steel bar was cut into ribbons by an iron prosthetic claw.

The claw belonged to one Karren of the Swordbreaker. The red head glared accusingly at Torii, flying high above. "You're just as sadistic as Kira's brother, aren't you? What's the point on beating the shit out of a guy who had lost the will to fight?"

Torii heard it and stayed his attacks for now.

Life returned to Gino when he saw the features of his female rescuer. And when she turned around, his heart skipped a beat upon seeing the clawed prosthetic arm… and her face.

Karren looked at the masked man. He was reportedly Hikari's bodyguard. A new guest she had yet the chance to meet. But now that she saw him up close, she realized she recognized him.

"_A finger. That's all I found of her. A finger." _The conversation he had with Shadow in Junius suddenly repeated at magnified volume in his ears. Gino felt like his world just grinded to a full halt as his battered Taka mask fell off his shocked face.

"…Karren!?"

"…Gino!?"

"**W…What are you doing here!?"**

The reunited couple echoed…

Torii flapped his wings several times, looked at the situation intently from the sky.

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

**So yeah, this is also a Gino Karren coupling story. They make interesting couple in Code Geass, if only Karren wasn't hooked by Lelouch first… heh.**

**And finally…**

**Having finished restoring the law and order of his universe, Ajwriter trudged the ruins of his space, the mess left behind when Ajslayer when into overdrive, looking if there's something else he left behind. Turns out, there is.**

**What's this? Common Sense: Just Reward? Hmmm… I don't remember what this one does… well, seeing it's a common sense I might just as well restore it.**

**Final Common Sense Restoration: Just Reward **

In the afternoon…

Lacus's frown seem to be permanently plastered on her mask covered face as Lily put two cold compresses on her swelling cheeks. She got bad tooth… or more like… bad teeth, from eating too many sweets during the Prankcraft War, on both sides of her cheek.

Kira on the other hand, spent entire day in hospital for the worst ulcer the medics had ever seen, the result of eating nothing but gut busting spices during the PrankCraft War.

The two also spent some time in isolation due to a very serious flu, result of spending half a day inside a freezer.

All the casualties of the Kira and Lacus' reign of Salt Rock spend their whole day screaming and moaning in agonizing pain that lasted the whole day…


	38. Choices We Make

Kira is Kage

Lacus is Hikari

Except when they're together.

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

**000000000000**

After the events of yesterday, Kira's mind suddenly became a livelier place, with Shiki at his side, all four Ghosts now stood before Kira. Well… three standing up to be exact, with one was forced on her knees and chained.

A tall conic white hat with the writing **Dunce** on it was put on top of Tia's head, and her modesty was also covered neck to toe with bandages, chains, and padlocks. Based on her figure, she was being forced to sit in a seiza position, to her visibly extreme discomfort. **"Ooooi… Jorm… guuuys…! How long must I stay like this?"**

"**For the rest of your natural existence if we have to."** Jorm grunted. Kira looked at all this with a frown. He was clearly upset about what happened yesterday. Even the other ghost, bar the little boy ghost, seemed unnerved. Aham calmly crossed his arms, glaring at Tia with intensity that rival that of Kira. Jorm tried to ease the situation. **"Kira, I'm terribly sorry about this. It won't happen again, I promise you."**

But Kira merely glared. "If this… possession thing is something to be of regular occurrence during my life in the battlefield, we need to come up with some agreement about it." Kira suddenly sat down on the floor, crossing his legs. "And we are going to talk about it, in length, right here, right now. And it starts, with a warning."

"**?"**

"I don't care who or what you guys are…" Kira's look suddenly darkened beyond the motion of upset. It became murderous in an instant. "…But the next time you make a puppet out of my body again, I will find a way to **exterminate** you all at any cost, even if I have to cut my left arm and pluck my eye out!"

Said warning was accompanied with a burst of rage and murderous will so intense, none who felt it had doubt that Kira will do everything in his power to live up to his words.

**000000000000**

"**Eh? (Koff)" **Hikari blinked her eyes in surprise. **"Could you repeat that for me again? (koff)"**

"As I was saying." So Sai stated with his head on the floor, witnessed by every one of the Shadowguards, all soldiers in vicinity, and a particularly shocked as well as horrified Fllay. "Please… take me as your student." He repeated confidently.

All Shadowguards were somewhat surprised with Sai's actions. Here they were in the morning, their bodies still aching after yesterday's ordeal, and then upon sight of Hikari entering the mess hall, Sai came at her like a man on a mission and then out of the blue, bowed down on his knees and brought out that request in a breath. Kira on the other hand, merely shrugged casually over his counter, having seen this one coming ever since the aftermath of Junius.

Hikari looked at Sai's bowing figure. **"You're asking me to teach you in the medical arts? (koff) But I…"**

"You quit. I know. You're under restraints. I understand. However, at the moment, the fact is: even restrained, your skills in that area are far superior to mine. If you cannot teach me everything, that's okay. But at least bring me to your current restrained level."

Lacus looked at Sai's bowing figure with mixed feelings. **"…(koff)… I… I don't know… I dare not…"**

"Hikari, a few days ago, when you saw Ms. Anna collapsed and no one seem to care, how did you feel?" Kira suddenly entered.

"**Huh? (Koff) Ms. Anna? (koff) I… (koff)"**

"You're not the kind of person who fret easily. Yet when those surgeons refused to let you help, you looked like you're ready to go ballistic if they keep getting in your way of helping her."

"**Of course I do. (koff) Ms. Anna was on the verge of dying! (koff) You're asking me to just stand in the sideline and gave those medics a try for a botched attempt that might kill her? (Koff)"  
**

"Wanting to help but was unable to. That's exactly the kind of feeling Sai often feel every time he saw a patient died in the Medical Ward." Kira surmised.

Hikari blinked and turned to Sai's kneeling figure.

"When… Kuzzey… a friend of ours… died… we brought his body to the ward, for autopsy and clean up for burial then cremation. He was stabbed 15 times… deep penetration. All of them barely missed his vitals. Kira said… he was still alive for roughly 20 minutes… but then he died anyway due to massive blood loss." Sai bent his head down deeper while the other remaining Shadowguards also bent their head down, mourning their lost friend, especially Kira whose face quickly darkened. "I've been trying to put myself in Kira's position. If I had been there, at his side… in the 20 minutes Kuzzey had left to live, what can I do to stop him from dying. I racked my brains out… and in the end, I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out what to do, with only the ramshackle skills I've learnt."

'15 deep penetration? No vital organs were damaged? 20 minutes? I could've…' In an instant, Hikari came up with various methods of how she could approach that case and perform surgery. Net result, she came up with 15 ways to save Kuzzey in her head. When she came back to reality, she saw Sai. Still bowing before her. For a moment, Hikari felt compelled…

But then, the image of her final surgery played again in her mind. Balling her trembling fist, she mournfully and steadfastly said:

"**No."**

**Chapter 38**

**Choices We Make**

The shadowguards sat at the mess hall, sitting calmly on the table. Sai kept frowning, clasping his fingers in deep thought. Fllay still looked disapprovingly at Sai. Her fiancée would humbly lower his head just like that to some other girl. An Advanced girl, in fact! And this is HER fiancée she's talking about here!

After rejecting Sai's request, Hikari immediately stormed her way out of the hall before the bespectacled boy can say anything.

Kira sighed and remarked he'll follow her. So they should stay put and wait. "I'll go talk to her, see if I can knock some sense."

Not long after, Kira quickly caught up to Lacus on the edge of the battleship, gazing thoughtlessly at the sea. "Lacus."

"**Kira-kun (koff)." **Lacus mourned. **"I can't. (koff). I… every time I think about it, I kept being reminded of that boy and his mother. (koff)"**

"And what about that time when you saved Anna-san and her children? You think about it too?"

"**The circumstances were different! Something like that, I was… I was…" **Lacus trembling fingers grasped her rear arms. **"With you… it was easy. You were immune. But… Kira… fear has grasped my heart, and it worked its way to my fingers. A single moment of pause could be the difference between life and death!"**

"Fear is what makes a doctor a doctor. You said so yourself. Did you not? A fear, not only for your own skills, but more importantly, the fear of your patients' lives."

"Yes. I said that. But it is exactly in that spirit that I rejected Sai's request." Lacus sobbed. "I can tell… from the sincerity of his words… Sai truly possess the spirit of a true surgeon. He asked of me to impart him my skills so that he can help more people, save more lives. It was a great honor to me that he asked of me to become his teacher… but precisely because of that… that I cannot accept his request."

Hearing this, Kira asked slowly. "Lacus… your last surgery… that bladder removal of that child… What _really_ happened?"

"…**I don't… (koff)… I… I…" **Lacus looked quite confused at herself. Before Kira can enquire further, Lacus made a motion of swiping her face and then she rushed away, leaving Kira before he can say anything.

Kira wanted to chase her, but suddenly, he heard the sound of horn call coming from far away. Lacus also stopped and listened. The horn blows again in a practiced and controlled frequency. Alliance Soldiers who recognized that sound began scurrying about the massive ship. Kira noticed all this activity and yelled at one of the soldiers. "Hey! Hey! What's going on?"

"We got an incoming ship! It's one of ours!" One of the soldiers who bothered to stop and listened to his question replied to the chef.

"One of ours…?" Kira looked back to the ocean, to the direction where the horn call was coming. The morning mist had yet to subside and it's a bit hard to see, but then, he can began to make out the shape of a ship… several of them in fact. All are approaching their way. As the ships sailed out of the mist, he can make out their shape. 40 guns on triple deck broadside, 4 frontal bowguns, double mast, and that wedge shaped hull… Alliance Battlecruiser.

Escorting said flagship on both sides, a pair of significantly smaller ship, roughly half its size, with only a single deck of smaller caliber cannons, but with double mast, and it also support a series of what looked like 4 barreled mortar, each filled with what looked like a weaponized and enlarged firecracker, each rocket half the size of a full grown man and its warhead tipped with steel, the Hellfire Mortar loaded with Helldart Rockets. Each rocket are quite capable of punching through ships' hull and destroyed anything at least twice as big as the ship's own size. Far more destructive than the mortar mounted on the skirmishers. This is the infamous Alliance Destroyer ships.

But of particular interest to Kira, is the flag that was being waved at the very top of the main mast. There are two flags. One has a black anchor, and the roman numeral of XI (11). Kira frowned. 'The flag of the Alliance's division… eleventh division… what was it? Right… the Alliance Second Navy. And that flag above it is…!' Kira gasped when he realized he recognized that flag. He saw it many, many times back in Amaterasu. "Oh no… Lacus…"

"**Yes? (koff)"**

"You really pick a hell of a time to visit us." Kira looked really anxious. As if on cue, Lacus can hear rapid foot stomps coming their way. Turning around, he saw Sai, Tolle, and Milly rushing towards them. Their tense eyes wide with worry, skin pale white, and lungs out of breath, all due to fright. "Kira! That ship!"

"I know!" Kira gritted his teeth. Any other time, this visit is something to be celebrated. But to Kira, to Mwu, to all who is part of this dirty little secret called Lacus Clyne, this is a disaster in the making.

Kira grabbed Hikari's hand and dragged her away, much to her surprise. **"What is it Kira? (koff)."**

"Allistersmith Shipwright Co. is the largest Natural ship manufacturer in the world. They produced roughly 60 percents of all the warships used by the Alliance." Suddenly Kira began to blather on about company and ships. "I need my mask."

"**What? (koff) Kira, what are you talking about? (koff)"** Hikari was thoroughly confused.

"Just listen! Each day, their factory churn up at least a dozen ships of varying sizes, and even with that kind of output, they're still coming about short! Because at the rate of this war going and alliance's ship being destroyed left and right, the demand is in no danger of decreasing. Where's my mask?" The more Hikari heard this, the less sense Kira made. He had this, crazed look on his eyes.

"**Kira! (koff) Calm down! (koff) You're not talking sense! (koff!)" **

"Listen! Because of that, if the Allistersmith Industry was ever to stop producing, Alliance Navy allover the world will be crippled like nothing else's. The Alliance knows this, and so is Zaft! For the Alliance, the head of the Company and his family were listed as VVIP, one that requires protection of the fullest. And for Zaft, the elimination of the said person was important enough that they included the name on the Logos List!" Soon they reached Kira's office, where began rummaging the room, getting changed into his Kage spare suit, minus his currently under repair Captain's coat, his weight suit set, and his missing- "Mask! I need my mask! Where is it, where is it…"

But Lacus was still as confused as ever. What does some bigshot shipwright company has to do with her? **"Kira-kun!" **Lacus stomped in and grabbed the manic Kira by the shoulders, holding him to see her eye to eye. **"What's wrong with you? (koff) Why are you so anxious? (koff)"**

Kira looked at Hikari's visor and exasperatedly stated. "Because I'm about to face a shitstorm called Lacus Clyne."

"**Huh?"**

Kira glared at Lacus to make his point. "You know Fllay? The hysterical redhead back there?"

"**Yes…?" **

"Her full name is Fllay Allister. Her father is George Allister, and he is both one of the Naval Minister of the Alliance, as well as the Owner of the Allistersmith Shipwright Co. A supporter of the Alliance as well as one of their most important ministers, and by that authority, he's also my… Kage's superior." Kira added with frantic gaze. "And that man… is on board that ship that's going to BOARD us!"

"**Ara! (koff) So that's how it is! (koff) He's coming to look for her daughter!" **Lacus innocently clapped her hands together. The bubbly side of her personality sprang back a little.

Kira slapped his head silly. "Look. It's a big problem. ESPECIALLY for you! Don't you understand the situation!? You're an Advanced aboard a Natural controlled battleship! That's more than enough to raise suspicion!"

"**And aren't you an Advanced too?"**

"Yes. But that fact is not widely known on this ship. Also, as Kage, nearly everyone think I'm a natural. You, however, are a different story. You've told just about every civilian in here that you are an Advanced! Even worse, Fllay knows it too! If Fllay opened her mouth about you to her father, which she definitely will, word of it will ultimately reach Alliance top brass, and then they'll be questioning you too and we risk your identity! Unless I came up prepared with something, they'll found out who you are, we're ALL in trouble, and my task of returning you to your family will be ridiculously harder! Now… where's my mask…" And Kira's back to frantically trudging through the mess of his office.

Lacus heard all that explanation, but she still fail to show the least bit of concern. **"So… what do you propose that I do?"**

"I'm saying… I think it's best if you hide yourself for a while. Don't let them see you."

"**So… (koff) you're saying I have to stay hidden until his visit is done? (koff)"**

"That could be a long time, I know. But please, bear with it!"

Lacus pouted, but Kira ignored it. After a while trudging inside piles and piles of papers, he found a spare mask, pitted underneath the cupboard. "Found you, you little devil. Okay…" Kira put his mask back on, doctor's orders be damned, this is an emergency. But when Kage turned around… Hikari was no longer anywhere on sight. "Now where did she… Oh no."

**00000000000000**

Down below…

George Allister had seen a LOT of ships all his life. Zaft ships, Alliance ships, Orb's ships… he thought he had seen it all… and now he stood corrected. "Artes… have you ever seen anything like this?"

"Not even in my dreams…" the captain of the Alliance Battlecruiser Lear, Artes jaw state is exactly the same with roughly most of his crew: wide open in disbelief. Here they were. Barely a few weeks ago they intend to visit first the Amaterasu… only to be sent away by a fleet of Orb Submersible battleships under the threat of cannons: Alliance is not welcome here. They quickly made with all haste to Archangel. They were further shocked when they saw the Archangel Fortress no longer existed.

Indeed, for the crews of the Lear, it was a series of shocking news after shocking news. First: Harlbarton died in a battle of Archangel Bay. Barely recovering from the shock, the second shock came: Goud Veia, the infamous immortal master swordsman of Zaft was killed in that same battle. The killer was a new face who, immediately, to a less shocking degree, made one of the Blacklist Captains almost immediately. A shinobi by the name of Kage, with a record breaking Debut Bounty of 300,000,000. And then came the news of how the Archangel was attacked by two invasion forces from Zaft, and the fortress was destroyed, but the 7th division managed to escape to the sea, whereas said Zaft army were massacred by the Samurais for their transgressions, almost down to a single man.

More than the concern over the destruction of the Archangel fortress, George had all but given up of ever finding what happened to her beloved daughter after that final news. But a chance encounter with a Zaft Knight who survived the battle – albeit thoroughly mentally shaken – revealed the existence of a battleship, one gigantic battleship the size of a fortress that nearly wiped out the entire Carpentarian fleet. Normally this would constitute the ramblings of a mad man. However, the facts are: A battleship the size of a fortress appeared at roughly the same time as a fortress being destroyed. As impossible as it may sound, any idiot can put two to two together, and George's hope was rekindled.

Several days searching at the sea, the crow nest finally caught sight of a massive object in the middle of the ocean, and they set sail there in all due haste.

And now that they've arrived… they saw the facts are indeed facts… and they still can't believe something this big can actually float.

The Lear quickly docked on the underside of the gigantic catamaran, alongside with the other existing three battleships.

The first to welcome George was Murrue, Mwu, and Canard. "Welcome, Mr. Allister. What an honor." Mwu, making an effort to make his tone sound as calm as possible, welcomed the Minister as he came down the boarding plank, escorted by a squad of Elite Troopers.

"The honor's mine, Mwu La Flagga… and Murrue Ramias, yes? And Canard? I'm truly sorry about Harlbarton."

Canard merely snarled a smile. "Well… welcome to our new fucking huge but humble abode of the 7th division."

Artes winced at the coarse language, but George wave it off, knowing the foul mouthed man's habit. "And may I say… this is one magnificent ship you have here!" George smiled warmly as he set foot on Archangel's underside dock.

"Thanks, but… in all perfect honesty? This ship ain't ours." Mwu remarked.

"Yes. I know." George nodded, knowing full well what and who Mwu meant. "I would very much like to see him."

"He's a bit… preoccupied right now." Mwu gulped. "But I'll definitely make sure you two meet."

"Much appreciated." And then George went straight to another matter at hand. "Mwu… one more thing. I heard that you went to Amaterasu, and you were there when it was destroyed. You wouldn't happen to have seen my daughter, have you not?"

Mwu and Murrue paled slightly. They should've seen this one coming a mile away. "Actually…" Mwu started with a sour face… before, in a style of a true prankster, breaking into wide smile upon seeing something. "We've been seeing her a little too often." Mwu cued the elder Allister by pointing a finger to his back to show him what exactly he had seen.

"PAPA!" Fllay, half blinded by tears rushed in and jumped at her father's unprepared arms.

"Fllay!" In a single moment, shock, relief, and more than anything else, boundless joy overwhelmed the Elder Allister. "Oh, my dear sunshine. My red rose. You're safe. Oh, thank God. Thank God!" The relieved father embraced her daughter tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Papa! Papa!" The girl kept crying, calling out her father, tears free flowing from her closed eyes.

George quickly regained his composure, though he's still understandably overjoyed. But it was then he noticed several more familiar faces: "Sai? Sai Argyle? Is that you?"

"It's been awhile, Allister-san." Sai smiled seeing his future father in law. It was George who put Fllay in Amaterasu for her safety. Then, from time to time, George would often pay a visit to see her daughter, and from there, the Minister became acquainted with the whole gang. When he saw the flag of the Allistersmith Co. on the ship, Sai knew right away that Fllay's father was on board. And if nothing else, the said man would've wanted to know of what becomes of her daughter first thing on the table. Sai imagine that with so many things happening, the family man would've started to fear the worst had come to pass to her daughter with Amaterasu destroyed. Nothing would allay his fear better than the sight of her daughter in the flesh.

For George's part, seeing his future son in law and his friends bringing her daughter to him was truly like a boon from heaven. However, as his composure returned, he started seeing things that seem… seriously wrong. Last he saw them barely a year ago, Sai Argyle had always said he would like to be a surgeon. Tolle Koenig was a well mannered boy who would always make him laugh his brains out at how he play childish tricks that annoys her daughter to no end. Mirriallia Haww, his girlfriend, would always scold him for it. Together with Kuzzey Buskirk and the mild mannered Kira Yamato, they were the model of teenage innocence.

But now, he could barely recognize them as that innocent image seem had faded. All three of them, without exception, bear weapons at their heft with practiced casualness like it was another limb, with Sai holding on to a spear, a pair of swords rested on Tolle's back, and Mirriallia carry a longbow with a set of arrows on her waist. Their faces, smiling to him as it may, was now marred with scars from the worst horrors of war. And finally, their clothes. Differing in design and features, they are all invariably black, with loose collars around their neck being another common feature. It horrifyingly matched their current equipment so well, he felt like he was watching a dark parody of their earlier civilian selves.

"Sai, Tolle, Milly. So good to see you as well." George smiled uneasily. "But… w… what are you guys wearing? Why are you all so armed?" And then he realized some people are missing from the usual gang he sees. "Where's that chubby young boy… Kuzzey Buskirk, wasn't it? And that young man… the cook… Kira Yamato. Where are they?

Sai's smile faltered somewhat, while the other's look darkened significantly. "How should I break this to you… many things had happened after Amaterasu was destroyed. And it's a very long story."

"Well…" George snickered calmly. "It is fortunate that I have a long day ahead of me then."

'That's what we're worried about…' All who are privy to the secret identity of Hikari swallowed a gulp.

**00000000000000**

Panic is the one word best to describe Kage right now. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, his eyes wildly swiveled left and right, searching for a certain bubbly headed pink haired Witch; AKA personal shitstorm; AKA his numero uno arch nemesis; AKA someone he would choose to die over an army of Undead, before she put herself, and him, to an even bigger mess than they are already in. Frantically searching every room, every nook and cranny, Kage became more desperate with each failed search and each moment that passed. And so, he was ill prepared to face another bomb that came his way.

Said bomb goes by the name of an angry and half sane Gino.

"KAAAAAAGEEEEE!" A worse for wear Gino suddenly came charging, barring his way and catch the preoccupied Kage unaware. Holding him by the neck, the taller of the two lifted him off his feet and slammed him to a wall.

"Gino! What are you doing!?"

"KAGE! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!"

"Ex… Explanation? What are you talking about? I don't have time for this!"

But Gino insist that Kage MAKE time as he tightened his grip on Kage's neck. "Why? WHY IS SHE HERE!?"

"She? Who… are you talking about?"

"She… My… Why…" now that Kage noticed it, Gino looked more delirious than angry. Gino realized he was so tense he's having a hard time making any sense. But he was so lost, so confused, it took every ounce of his self control to spout the clear question: "Why is Karren here?"

"Karren?" Kage was as confused as he ever gonna get. The Captain frowned, remembering the red haired one armed Sword Breaker. Seeing Gino's flustered look, his quick witted mind immediately remembered Gino's tale back in Junius. That thing about founding only a finger, and the fact that the said Sword breaker is indeed an arm short, and Kira put things together. "Oh my God… that maid you told me about… is Karren!?"

Gino's crazed widened eyes stared in horror, not at the Ninja in his arm, but at the scenery that happened just yesterday, right after he found what becomes of his one time lover.

_Flashback:_

"**W… What are you doing here!?"**

The two former couple echoed.

"Karren…? Karren is that really you!?" Gino's jaw was hung open as his throat instantly dried.

"Gino? W… Why are you here!?"

Gino's eyes were quickly transfixed at Karren's missing arm, now a prosthetic weapon. "Oh my God… your arm… they did that to you… didn't they?"

Karren's shock quickly turned into murderous rage. "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Roaring murder, the red head charged and slammed her claws at Gino's neck, smashing him down to the floor, her blades pinned at Gino's neck.

"Karren…" Gino didn't offer any resistance, only staring in horror at the blood thirst in her eyes. "Karren… I… Why… what happened to you!?"

"Now you care!?" Karren hissed. "After all this time? All the shit you put me through? Now you care!?"

"Karren…" Gino gritted his teeth in sorrow. "I thought you were dead! They told me you were dead!"

Karren's fury and murderous glare didn't fade the least bit. Her claw sank a notch deeper, slowly began to cut through Gino's neck.

"I… didn't know! Karren, I didn't know you were still…" Gino moaned helplessly, ignoring the blood that began to trickle on his neck. "I swear-"

"SWEAR TO ME!" Karren pressed her claws deeper, blood began to spurt and marred her claws. And still Gino offer no resistance at all.

"I… swear… to you… I didn't… know! I looked… allover for you… I… couldn't found you… Karren… I…"

Karren was just one handpress away from beheading Gino, but her former lover didn't seem to care that his head will roll. And upon seeing his devastated eyes, the red head finally pulled her weapon back. Heaving up and down at the downed Gino, still staring at her in disbelief and horror, Karren gritted her teeth. For one thing, she's every bit as confused as Gino at their current circumstances.

"Karren…" Gino pleaded. "Please… listen…"

But Karren would have no more of this for today. Go any further and she'll lose her mind, no mistake. She turned away and began to leave, running like her life depended on it.

"Karren, wait!" as Gino's throat began to recover, his pleading became louder.

But the louder he plead, the faster she ran.

"Karren! Listen to me! Karren!" Gino called her. He wanted to chase her, but his legs suddenly gave in.

For Karren's part, she ran as fast as her legs can carry her. Hoping the moving wind will deafen her ear and blow away this horrifying nightmare away to no avail. Alas, Gino's yell seem amplified in her ears by her horror, bringing her back to reality.

"Karren! KARREN!" Gino yelled in vain as Karren's figure soon vanished at a turn of the alleyway. "KARREN!"

_Flashback Ends._

"I didn't know, Gino." Kage admitted the truth. "I've been a captain of this Division for only several weeks, she was already a member of the Juppongatana when I get the post!"

Gino pant and gasped, staring at Kage's eyes, searching for truth. He found only shock and anxiety. Gino finally let go. But he was clearly still shaken at this revelation. Any other time, Kage would be compelled to sympathize, but now is not the time. "Look. You two had a past and a score to settle, I can understand that, and I sympathize, but NOW is not the time. We got a situation here, and I may need your help!"

"Si… Situation?" Gino flabbergasted.

"Lacus' missing."

Upon hearing that, Gino instantly focused. "Missing? How can she be missing!?"

"You know how whimsical she is! But that's not the problem. The problem is: right now, we got a HIGH ranking Alliance Minister here! And when I mean here, I mean HERE on this VERY ship! And when I mean high, I mean **right side collar** high! If they found out about the princess…"

Gino's current concern of his recently rediscovered lover went out of the window in an instant. Kage was making a clear reference to the Logos List typically sewed to the right side collar of every Knight.

"Oh my God…"

**00000000000000**

In stark contrast to Kage's panicked state, Hikari gingerly hopped from one rooftop to another in the civilian area at the central super structure, humming a tune to herself as she did. Sometimes she even waved at the civilians who caught sight of her. However, it was in the midst of her joy walk she caught sight of a red haired girl, with an eye catching claw for a prosthetic. But more than anything, she looked… distraught.

Intrigued, Hikari approached her.

Karren wasn't sure how she remained sane as she was after that thing yesterday. 'Impossible… how could HE's here? What's going on here?' Karren clasped her face with her clawed hand. The event that transpired on that snowy night played again over and over again. Their laughing faces, her cries… and then the searing pain when they took their 'memento' from her… she thought she had forgotten all of that.

"**Is something wrong? (koff)"**

Karren blinked. She turned and saw the armored girl staring at her quite intently. Karren blinked several times in bewilderment. Come to think of it, she had heard that there are two new faces on board. One, she just met… the other one… was said to be their Captain's very own girlfriend. The red head twitched in slight when seeing the girl's full coverage armor.

"…**are you hurt? (Koff)"** Hikari tilted her head.

"No." Karren muttered back as she fidgeted her prosthetic nervously. "You are… Hikari? Right? Kage's… Girlfriend?"

"**Yep. (koff)" **Hikari nodded.** "And you must be… Karren-san right? I had heard you're the only girl in the Juppongatana. (Koff) Pleased to meet you. (koff)"**

Karren shook her head. "Never thought a guy like that can have a girlfriend."

Hikari snorted. **"Well… he's a piece of work, I'll give you that. (Koff)"** Hikari tilted her head. **"Are you sure are you alright? (koff) For a moment there, you looked like you're in extreme pain. (koff)"**

"It's nothing." Karren groaned. She's not so keen to talk about her messed up her love-life to some random girl. "It's…"

"…**The prosthetic?" **Hikari took the initiative.

Karren blinked and looked at Hikari. "What?"

"**Does the prosthetic hurting you? (koff)" **Hikari noted. **"You've been holding on to it all the time with pained expression. (Koff) it must be hurting you, right? (koff)"**

"It's okay." Karren frowned. "It doesn't really hurt much."

"**But it's still hurts you. (koff) The point of prosthetic is to replace a lost limb, not to hurt the wearer. (koff) If it hurts you than that means something is misaligned. (koff) May I? (koff)"**

Karren blinked several times. "You…?"

"**Relax. (koff) I'm a… (koff)…" **Hikari frowned, but she finally said it in a peep. **"I'm a doctor." **

Karren was still skeptical, but she finally conceded and handed her claw to Hikari. "Be careful. It's heavy." Indeed it was that even Hikari needed both hands to lift it up. It's a crude prosthetic, but it's made of metal, with swords for fingers. Weapons aside, it's a good sturdy prosthetic. A coil based mechanism, controlled by movements of the elbow allow the user to clench said fingers. Hikari checked the spot where the limb and the prosthetic connects. **"Hmmm… (koff) I need to see your stump. (Koff) Do you mind? (koff)"**

Any other person, and Karren would've killed anyone who dare to ask that of her. But with this girl… she doesn't seem to have any bad intentions. And so Karren unraveled the bandages that covered her stump. She lost over ¾ of her forearm, leaving a conical stump just above her elbow, covered in grizzly scars.

Hikari nodded. **"Now I see the problem. (Koff) the shape of the connecting spot doesn't follow the shape of your stump, it's too shallow. (koff) That's why it didn't give a stable connection. (koff) The clamp's also too tight. (koff)" **

Karren scoffed. "I like it tight. It made me easier to rip my enemies apart."

Hikari chuckled nervously. **"Let me readjust it a little… (koff)." **Hikari began carving some of the stuffing from the prosthetic out, much to Karren's initial surprise. But then, Hikari began to measure and put the stuffing back in, but this time, a little more careful and more measured and of appropriate amount. Hikari helped Karren put the prosthetic back, and she loosen the clamps. The Red haired girl quickly tried moving it up and down. The claws open and close several times and indeed, it hurt her no more.

"Wow. You're really are good at this." Karren had to admit she really knew what she's doing. And the clamps are no longer so tight and yet the prosthetic felt so securely fastened in her arm.

"**The clamp never had to be so tight. (koff) Empty the fillings a little and more can come in, making a perfect fit. (koff)"**

"I'll take your advice for it."

"**Human heart is the same you know? (koff)"**

Karren's eyes widened.

"**If you keep your questions and confusions inside you, all you get is questions that you may not have the answer for. (koff)" **Hikari smiled. **"And when you try to answer them in a confused state (koff) you may end with the wrong answer and the wrong conclusion. (koff) Sometimes, the best answer is simply to throw it all away. (koff) Empty what's already in your head so that you can get new, better perspectives. (koff) Empty the fillings so that you can accept more. (koff)" **

Karren blinked several times. 'Is she preaching me?' "Don't you mean empty the cup? The Chinese used to say something like that."

"Two languages, same meaning, same wisdom." Hikari nodded. "But if you kept everything that's already inside your head, using only facts that you put together yourself, who's to say you'll end up with the right conclusion?"

"I got my conclusions! I know what I see, what I feel!"

"Then why are you so confused right now?"

Karren gasped.

"I'll tell you why." Lacus continued. "Because right now, you suddenly realized that even you were not sure if what you've seen, felt, heard, smelled, or touched are really is the truth. There are gaps. Holes that you initially filled with your own conclusion, and now that you've realized your conclusion, you fillings were wrong, you removed it, and now the hole is back, you just don't know how to fill it right." Hikari added with a chuckle.** "Just like how I had to fix your fillings just now. (koff)"**

"What do you know about me girl!? We've never even met until today!"

"Hey, my fillings about you are practically empty. I'm only using what I **think **I saw to come up with my own conclusions, based on **my own** experiences and **my own** prejudices. For all I know they could be wrong. So if you wanted to fill me in… well, like I said: my fillings are empty."

"You…" Karren gaped. But then, she looked stumped for a few tens of seconds… and then… "Pfftt… Ahahahahahahaa!" She laughed for all her worth.

"?" Hikari tilted her head, happy that the red haired girl's mood improved, confused on why she laughed.

When Karren finished laughing, she looked at the armored doctor. "Ahaha… aha… Empty my fillings eh?" 'Goodness gracious… this girl.' "Let me ask you first… are you stalking me girl?"

"Stalking you…!? Ahahahaha! Oh, no, heavens no. Now why would I wanna do that? I don't swing that way!" Hikari laughed. "Let's just say… It doesn't take a genius to see that you have a lot of problem bottled up inside you. And for the record, I'm… no mean to sound arrogant, but I found out that I'm actually pretty good… at what I do. Patching people up. Physically, mentally."

"Really? That's funny. Because from the way you talk just now, you don't sound too confident about yourself?" And now it's her turn to look intently at Hikari.

Hikari chuckled. "I guess so. I can patch other people… funny thing is… I can't even patch myself up." Hikari sorrowfully looked at her armored hand.

Karren saw this, and she suddenly realized. "That suit. You wear it… hiding your identity… but… it's not out of choice right?"

Hikari chuckled. "We have our little problems… don't we all?"

"Indeed. But for all it's worth, I can now somehow see how you and Kage would make a good match." Karren chortled.

"Huh?" Lacus blinked.

"You both loved to preach." Karren grinned. "Personally I think it's a bit irritating." She quickly added. "But… it's irritating because I know it is right."

"Karren-san… what's right is very rarely what's easy."

"Yeah. Ain't that a bitch?"

And suddenly, a loud crash sounded from right behind them. They turned and saw Kage just landed on the ground with this maniacal eyes and foam seeping out of the seams of his mask. **"Found… You~!"**

"**Ara, Kage-kun! (Koff)"**

"Taichou?"

"HIKARI! You… are… in BIG TROUBLE!" Roaring, Kage lunged at the armored Girl, but Hikari easily dodged his angry charge and jumped to the sky, landing on the rooftop. The masked captain immediately gave chase. But Hikari merely laughed and jumped away, yelling: **"Karren-san! (koff) See you again later! (koff)"**

"Haa…" Karren waved back dumbly.

"You're not getting away! TAKA! NOW!" Kage gave the signal.

Hikari blinked.

"I'm sorry my lady!" Taka suddenly came right behind her, trying to grab the girl. Alas, at the last second, Hikari vanished from his sights, leaving nothing but thin air. "Wha-?" Caught by surprise, Taka lost balance and fell off the ledge. "Wha… Wha… WAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Crash.

And Taka fell head down right in front of Karren.

Up above Hikari snickered and then she jumped away again. "WHY YOUUUUU!" Kage quickly gave chase, stomping on Taka's useless ass as a stomping ground to jump.

Taka quickly got up but then he caught sight of Karren, and he once again forgotten about the crisis at hand. "Karren!" Gino looked like he's about to rush in again but Karren suddenly barked.

"Don't come closer!" Karren snapped, halting Gino in his tracks.

"Karren, please… listen to me-"

"NO! YOU listen to me! I don't know what to believe! But I certainly I know I can't believe you! Not after… after what they…" Karren gritted her teeth.

Gino blinked. What exactly did his family do to her? For all he knows, he thought they had at least mutilated her. And ultimately they' would've killed her. But they didn't. Which left him with only images of the worst atrocities anyone can do to a woman. "Karren… they…!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Karren screeched. Almost desperately. "Just… Shut up!" And that's her final word. She turned tail and run, leaving Gino, more miserable than ever.

**00000000000000**

Meanwhile, the cat and mouse game between Kage and Hikari continued across one roof to another.

Down below, still unaware of what's going on, Sai take it upon himself to become George's guide.

"And that's how it is." Sai had just finished the explanation the circumstances of what they are now: no longer civilian or even children. Kuzzey died. They are now an elite fighting unit, Kage's personal squad, the Shadowguard.

"And they're not just some run on the mill soldier either! While their Captain dealing with a 100,000 soldier with only 400 men, they go toe to toe with 40,000 Knights all at once!" Mwu further added a detail that Sai didn't bother explaining. Needless to say, that little detail awed everyone who had not seen the Shadowguards in action. The troopers who never even dreamed of doing a battle with that kind of odd looked at the Shadowguards in disbelief. "Seriously?" "40,000?" "You've gotta be joking…" "Those kids?" "Their captain's no slouch either!" "100,000 vs 400?" "Are you kidding me?"

The only one who did not show one jot of awe and admiration is George. Contrary to what Mwu might expect, instead of being impressed, the man was horrified and looked at the Shadowguard in disapproval. He darkly glared at Mwu. "Mwu. Since when Child Soldier was allowed in the Alliance Army?"

"Ah…" Mwu's smile faded completely, replacing with his true expression: mournful. "Circumstances were… pressing… at the time."

"Pressing? Mwu! I knew these children before they put weapons in their hands! They should've been worried more about warts, dating, girlfriends, hanging out, puberty… not their very survival!"

"Allister-san, it's okay." Sai step forward. "We chose this."

"NO you're not! You have circumstances forced upon you!" George looked exasperatedly at Sai and his friends. "You don't have a choice. A fair choice!" George looked at Mwu. "Officially they're enlisted as Kage's men, yes? Good. I changed my mind. I won't wait any longer; I'd like to see him right now. Where is he?" George start marching away. Mwu quickly tried to stop him.

"Ah… wait…"

But before anything can be done, a loud crash suddenly occurred on the roof, coupled with a series of shouts and hullabaloos.

"I got you now you naughty bitch! Be a good girl and come here or you'll be in a WORLD of hurt!"

"**No way! (koff) I'm a bad, BAD girl you know! (Koff) Nyahahahaha!"**

"Why you lit'l…! RAAAHHH!"

A loud crash later, and suddenly the roof just above forward where the elder Allister was standing collapsed, and something went through it in a cascade of rubble and dust. The troopers, in a practiced discipline, charged forward ahead of George, Dagger rifles at the ready to shoot.

"**Urgh… (koff)" **A distorted moan came out from amidst the rubble with a familiar raspy breathings.

Fllay recognized the sound and quickly scurry behind her father's back. George looked at his little girl's peculiar behavior in curiosity.

Once the dust settled, everyone get a look on an armored being. Covered head to toe with something similar to a samurai armor, but has been completely modified with various tubes and canisters… as well as skin tight body suit that clearly showed cleavage and woman curvy figure. **"Itetete… (koff) Sheesh! (koff) You shouldn't have jumped like that. (Koff)"**

"Huh?" The Troopers who are unfamiliar with the said armored female doctor gaped.

But to the Shadowguards, to Mwu, and Murrue… it felt like apocalypse just fell on their heads.

Hikari, still unaware of her predicament, looked around, searching for her hide and seek companion. **"Kage? (koff) Kage? (koff) Where are you? (koff)"**

"Mmm…"

Hikari cringed when she felt something moved beneath her. She looked down… and saw Kage's face… buried beneath her groin. Worse, the dust has completely settled, and the rubles were out of the way, giving everyone an eyeful.

Everyone jawdropped.

"**Kage… kun? (koff)"**

"Getff off myff headff!" Kage mumbled, inadvertently rubbing Hikari's groin.

"**A~ah!"** Hikari moaned.

Needless to say, everyone's jawdrop is now coupled with blush… and a little perverted thoughts on the side…

Moments later…

A very nervous and pale Kage finally meet with George, elderly face to masked face.

And the still pleasantly happy and seemingly clueless Hikari stood behind Kage on his left. And a rather confused Canard, standing on his right as a lieutenant should be. And if even Kage was nervous, scared to six feet under would be the best description to depict the state of his loyal and supposedly fearless Shadowguards.

"Allister-san. Pleased to meet you." Kage shook hands with the Allister Sr. before he crossed his arms.

"Pleased to meet you too, Mr. Kage. May I call you that?"

"Suit yourself." Kage nodded.

"And this charming armored lady here is?" George politely referred to the armored girl.

"**Pleased to meet you, Mr. Allister. (koff) Call sign: Hikari. (koff)"** Hikari lifted her skirt armor in courtesy. **"I'm Kage's girlfriend. (koff)"**

Everyone jaw dropped. Kage merely slapped his head. George merely snickered nervously and then returned his focus on Kage. "I was just about to take a tour on this ship. It's truly a nautical marvel. You have an amazing ship in your hands."

"It's not…" Kage murmured.

"Sorry?"

The ninja repeated a tad louder. "It's NOT my ship."

"Oh?" George blinked.

"This ship belongs to Orb. We STOLE it. We're just lucky that we got away with it." Kage reiterated in a firm, whispery and yet stern tone that unnerved those who never heard the masked captain spoke. Except perhaps Fllay, who still consider said captain is as creepy as ever, and so she hid deeper behind her father's back. "That's why, I may be using it right now, but I fully intend to return it to Orb. First chance I get."

"Ah, yes, well…" the Shipwright magnate was also unnerved by his tone, he flabbergasted for a moment. But then, he observed Kage's stature. Judging by his height and what little he can see, he can nevertheless safely assumed, to his disbelief, that this 'Kage' is roughly of the same age group with that of his Shadowguards. "Forgive me for asking… How… urm… How old are you, Mr. Kage?"

"That's classified." Kage answered short. He doesn't want to sound so rude. But if they know that he's of the same age group with that of his friends, they might start having suspicions. He doesn't need that right now.

Everyone gaped. Artes, irritated, quickly interjected. "Pardon me, but aren't you a bit rude? This here is Mr. George Allister. One of the highest minister of the Alliance. That's to say, he's your superior, seeing that you are a soldier of the Alliance. You are amongst friends here, shouldn't you at least be polite enough to show us who you really are?"

"Artes!" George scolded. "It's alright! I really don't mind."

Kage's composure slowly began to return. "To not show one's face to your seniors in a formal talk like this. This Kage understand the tenets and rules of courtesy, and for that, I apologize for my impoliteness." Kage bowed his head down. "However, right now, this mask is the only thing that protects you from retribution over all the carnage I've wrought. If any of you knew the face behind this mask, you'll be target of some of the most vicious bounty hunters in the world, not including the entire military might of Zaft. Your charge…" Kage pointed at George."Doesn't need another target painted on the back of his head." Once again, Kage's kind and gentle whispery reply startled the listeners. He looked at Artes to make his next point. "You say we are amongst friends, but who's to say there are none amongst those friends of yours who are not spies to those who could gain from knowing my identity?"

"B… But… Captain Mwu here is also a shinobi like you. And he has no qualms of showing his face to us."

"I know. But a Shinobi has many masks. Mwu wear his mask to hide in plain sight. Mine just take a more literal sense." Kage rubbed his mask. "Allister-san. You have a family. You hid your daughter in Amaterasu, in Orb, knowing she will be safe there. Wasn't it because you don't want your reputation and unwanted fame as a supporter of the Alliance whose priority had grown high enough to be included in the Logos list to draw danger upon her? You know you can be killed at any time. I don't need to tell you the comforts of having your enemy knew less about you, do I?"

Artes gulped. While George merely chuckled. "True. Very true. I go through dozens of fake names just to get by various ports. Which… at this juncture… brings to one of my main point of concern… regarding your Shadowguards."

"My Shadowguards?"

"Mr. Kage, I don't know if you know, but I know these children before they became what they are today. And I-"

"Alright. Stop right there." Kage suddenly interjected and raised his hand. He had seen this one coming. In fact, he was hoping for it. "Mr. Allister, will you be staying long here?"

"I…" George looked at her daughter. Kage had brought back the issue of her daughter's safety. Now that Orb's doors were closed, he'll need to think of a new safe place for his family, and given the sort of enemies a man of his stature had amassed, that could be a while. "Yes, I suppose so."

"Hm. Thought as much. Canard, Shadowguards, why don't you guys take Mr. Artes and his crew to some place where they can rest?"

"Hrng, they're Alliance Regulars. They shouldn't mind sleeping in sheet covered iron plate right?" Canard smirked and motioned the other Jupongatana to see to it.

Artes and everyone understand of course, that for some reasons that involved the Shadowguards, Kage had the need to talk things out with George Allister, in private. They're used to be left out during a private talk between their superiors, but this time they're a bit reluctant to leave their charge alone with this shady character.

"Shall we go to the Captain's office?" Kage jerked his thumb up, referring to the bridge tower. "You can have a brief tour of this ship while you're at it."

"Why, yes I would love that."

"…and perhaps your daughter can go with Sai? You know well that she'll be safe with him and on this ship. You can see her later at your leisure."

George doesn't really mind to this one bit… but Fllay clearly does. Her need to stay with her father as long as possible far outweighs her fear of Kage. She tightened her hug on George's arm, and the elder man can only smile nervously, rubbing his cheek at his daughter's antique. "Fllay-dear…" George barely started, but Fllay quickly interjected. "NO! I haven't seen you for nearly a year! I want to stay here."

"Your father and I are going to discuss something private and confidential. I can't afford someone unrelated and untrustworthy to get involved."

"Unrelated? Untrustworthy!? He's my father! I'm his daughter!" Fllay defended. "He can trust me! Right, Papa?" She looked with pleading puppy dog eyes at her father.

"Maybe your father trusted you. But **I** don't." Kage remarked coldly. The problem with George, as far as Kira knew him, is that he's good honest businessman and a family person… but he spoils his daughter a little too much. Net result: Fllay's not used to hear 'no' in the face. That be the case, there's a first time in everything. "I'm sorry to be blunt, but I'm afraid she had to go."

George was stumped upon hearing the Shinobi's blunt answer, whilst Fllay glared angrily at Kage, but Kage's calm and stern fierce gaze was still as frightening to her as ever, and she quickly receded. Still, she won't let go of her father's arm. George was also quite in a bit of a hassle. This Kage turn out to be quite strict and stubborn. "Why can't my daughter come with me, Mr. Kage, even if our meeting were of highly sensitive matter? She's my daughter, and to be honest, most of the time I took her in some of my meetings, she really didn't understand some of the more complicated matters conversed during such meetings."

"Problem is, the sensitive matter we will discuss isn't that complicated, and I believe she's not that dumb that she can't understand. Worse, she had proven herself of being unable to keep her mouth shut." Everyone winced. "The last time she heard of a sensitive matter, the first thing she did was foolishly spreading it around to all the civilians. We nearly had a mass riot on our hands which may result in civilian blood in my men's hands and conscious. So, no. I'm sorry; I just couldn't even trust your daughter with a simple duty of a post-woman."

Any other guy, Fllay would've been incredibly furious at such a blatant condescension, but her fear of Kage diminish all forms of anger, leaving her a very upset girl with tears began to fell on her eyes. And suddenly, the atmosphere became really weird. The troopers weren't sure what to do, seeing this is not even their concern. But the red head need to decide whether she's more afraid of Kage or she needs a glue to stick herself even tighter to her father.

The awkward situation was solved with one head-slap to Kage's crown from Hikari's omnipresent, omnipotent, all powerful Harisen Supreme.

SLAP

Kage glared at Hikari.

"**Kage. (koff) I'll say this one for you: (koff) you're way too heartless. (koff) And an asshole to boot." **Hikari tapped her Harisen. **"Some guy you are, (koff): making a girl cry (koff) trying to part her from her father. (koff) A father she hadn't seen for nearly a year for God's sake! (koff)"**

"Some of us never even saw our father all their life." Kage retorted with a glare. "I'm sure she can handle 20-30 minutes."

"**Not on my watch. (koff)" **But Hikari was adamant. **"Your daughter can come, Mr. Allister. (koff) We don't mind. (koff)"**

"I DO mind!"

SLAP! Protest silenced with another head slap and an "Oompf!" from Kage.

"Now listen! This is serious."

SLAP! **"And so is this. (koff)"** Hikari menacingly pointed her harisen at Kage's head, glaring at him as she did.

"But…"

SLAP!** "No buts! (koff)" **

"And what are you going to do about it if I keep saying no!?"

SLAP! **"I'll keep hitting you. (Koff)"**

"I'm the CAPTAIN here!"

SLAP! **"And I'm your girlfriend. (koff)"**

Kage and Hikari engaged once again in a glaring contest.

It was ended abruptly when Canard took it upon himself to grab Fllay by the waist and drag her away from her startled father. Kage blinked in amusement whereas Hikari grunted. **"Lieutenant-san! (koff)"**

"This ain't democracy, doc." Canard grunted. He's siding with his captain on this one. "This is military. Army discipline applies to everyone, even the Boss' little girl."

"And that also applies to you." Kage followed with a glare to Hikari and a hiss. **"Especially** to you since you're my girlfriend. It was all fun and games before, but now, this is where it ends. Tolle, Milly! Escort the Good Doctor to the wards. If she resist, bring her to the brig." And then Kage turned to Sai. "And Sai, get **your **girlfriend under control. Or I will."

This time, Kage's commanding presence seem to overwhelm even Hikari's all calming childishness and Fllay's fright of Kage finally won her own desires. Sai took the weakened Fllay from Canard without much effort, Milly and Tolle gently pulled Hikari back by the shoulder. Now that the two problems are out of the way, Kage motioned the minister to follow him.

**00000000000000**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the ocean…

Advanced is superior to Naturals in every way. Strength, speed, intelligence… they even have special powers to boot. And most of all, they live longer. Life expectancy of Naturals is probably around 100 at the oldest. Advanced can probably live about 50 years longer. Now, don't start about a particular few hundred years old immortal swordsman; that just ain't fair. Regardless, old age came to everyone, naturals or Advanced. And with old age also came deterioration. Deterioration in strength, mental capabilities, physical stamina, etc, etc. To naturals, reach 40 and already the toll start to show. 50 and above… (AN: in such times) and even the most diehard military man would have no choice but to retreat back to desk job. With the Advanced, the same thing happened though at a much later stage and a much slower rate of decline. An Advanced at 40 would still have the physical capability of a 30 year old. Hit 60, and still an Advanced is combat capable, albeit slightly reduced.

But hit 90… like Marco Morassim does… and signs will start to show, whether one like it or not. But… when you are an Advanced… more specifically a zoan… old age came slow, and retirement is hell. Truly, even though Marco felt like he can go on for another 20 to 30 years or so… his graying red beard says otherwise. And while he insists that he can still serve, the higher ups think differently. When the legendary Knightmaster Ray Yuki perished unexpectedly in Junius, someone equally skilled… or at least more experienced than him had to fill his empty spot as an instructor. Veia was right out, as his split personality is a liability and he's devoted to the way of the sword, and so they get what they thought the second best option: him. On paper, he's to guard the borders of the Empire aboard the Jachin Due. But spending his days guarding the ocean on top gigantic Regalia is definitely not his idea of spending his twilight years. Watching reports of how young knights barely a quarter your age fumbling at missions that you could've done single handedly when you were their age with your eyes closed is also grating his frustration.

How things would've went differently if he were there. Such thoughts crossed his minds every time he received reports of mission failure at his desk. Things were no different even when the reports that came in were reports of victory and success. Somehow, he would always found a flaw… or two. Perhaps that's what the higher ups were counting on. Find error, fix error, get better. Simple. Perhaps things would've been better, if only Marco enjoyed this particular task. Problem is, he don't. Until he was suddenly overloaded with reports of the worst death rate he had ever seen in years since the Bloody Valentine. Bladebanes were nearly purged with only a few senior knights left, tens of thousands of knights returned home afflicted with diseases, half of which will not survive the trip home, and then several tens thousands, slaughtered by Samurais… the rest were arrested and condemned. ALL this… in a span of a little over a week. As if that weren't enough shock, the one in command of the army at that disastrous conflict was none other than Raww Le Klueze.

It's a general knowledge that Marco and Raww never get along. It was said that before Raww arrived, Marco was slated to be seated as one of the Hakutenkun. But the coming of the masked man changed everything. Despite the vast differences in their age, Raww's career rise, in comparison to Marco's own achievement, has been nothing short of meteoric. Perhaps the second brightest strategic mind the empire has ever seen after Lenore Zala, Raww also possess that unnatural prowess in combat that belies his usual calm and calculating nature. An Elemental Knight of fire the instant he was accepted in the academy, and in 2 short years, he was a Hakutenkun, ridiculing Marco's livelong hardwork. A rumor circulate that this choice was due more to Raww's age and youthfulness in comparison to Marco. And yet, despite Marco's best effort to surpass the masked knight, Raww's intelligence was soon outshone by Lennore's progeny, Athrun Zala, a brat barely a quarter even Marco's own age. To his further shock, Raww even humbled himself and had taken classes with said boy. Perhaps Raww did not mean it, but to Marco, it's like adding insult to injury, and the relationship between the two, at least from Marco's standpoint, has been anything but friendly, their enmity kept in check by Raww's string of successes and the fact they're both stood on a same side.

And so the news of Raww's disastrous defeat was the final straw. Marco immediately filed his resignation as Instructor, and before the higher ups can respond with a no, he already left with his fleet of veteran naval warriors. Marco really couldn't care less what they think. He is Marco Morassim. Veteran Water Knight of a thousand battles. He will never be below those upstart younglings!

Three weeks since he left the Zaft waters, and then the spotters saw a battlecruiser with two Destroyer escorts having been hailed off by Orb's submarine battleships. It bear the flag of the 11th division. If that was all, and it would've been enough to dispel any suspicion, and Marco would've simply ignored it. However, call it gut instinct honed from a thousand battles, the aging warrior felt there's something more. Enough that he ordered his fleet to follow said particular ship from a distance.

And then, the ships seem to have noticed something as moments later, there's a lot of activity on the deck, and a flag was lifted… one that bears the Allistersmith company logo! Aboard that ship, there's one member of the Logos list! Marco's crews couldn't be more excited.

"My lord! My Lord! This is a great chance! A Logos! A member of Logos is on board that ship!"

However, in stark contrast to his excited crews, Marco kept his excitement in reserve. "That's weird."

"My Lord?"

"These guys… even when Orb's cannons pointing at them, they kept that Logos flag hidden at all time… and now, all the sudden, they break cover and blared the flag out on the open… why?" Marco kept observing the situation through his telescope. And then he caught sight of a symbol… the Kanji 7 that belong to the 7th division, forming in the air far, in front of the Battlecruiser. That's when Marco and his crew came to realize, that's no air… the 7th division standard was hung on the hull of a ship… a huge ship, massive beyond imagining, as vast as a fortress, floating in the ocean. Its size rivaling that of Veia's Aquarius… but then, he noticed one detail that would make the latter ship a laughing stock.

"That thing… is ironclad!?"

"An Ironclad battleship!? That big? How can the Alliance…"

"No… Not the Alliance…" Marco immediately surmised. "Orb's. Archangel was a fortress in Orb's lands… it won't be strange if they managed to steal a thing or two from Orb."

"But such a thing… how can the Alliance get away with it!?"

"I dunno… but this presented us with an opportunity." Marco smirked. "Come. We need to get into a meeting…"

**00000000000000**

Meanwhile, George's tour of the ship is well under way.

"So I see you installed the Lohengrin as a bowgun? That's pretty scary…" George gulped.

"Yeah… for all the good it'll do us." Kage wasn't so impressed with it, considering he shot a load of rock salt with it a few days back.

Murdoch took his chance to explain. "It's pretty difficult to aim. We have to move the entire ship to do so. And during the actual firing, the ship cannot move as we need to drop all anchors to nail ourselves down."

"I see…" George laughed. And then, as the trip progresses, they went into the cavernous magazine, the multitudes of barracks and armory, smithery field… everything a fully functioning base needs… all in super size scale in proportionate to the ship's size.

When reaching the civilian section, George was quite surprised at the large number of people resting there. "How can there be so many civilians here?"

"Back before we left, Zaft attacked many civilians settlements. Most of the survivors were sent here."

"Why that's good. That should provide you with able forces to replenish your ranks." Artes commented.

Said comment earned him a murderous glare from Kage. "These are Orb's citizens. They're better off minding their own livelihood rather than fighting our war."

"Our war? But this a great war against the enemy of all humanity! Those Advanced monsters aren't just the Alliance problems! It's also theirs!"

At this juncture, Kage's next foot step was a stomp so hard it practically left an imprint of his foot on the cracked floor at full stop. "Mr. Allister, I dearly hope our conversation will involve a more civilized people. Otherwise you're just wasting my time."

George gulped. He glared at Artes. 'Way to go. I'm trying to flatter and cajole him and here you are pissing him off.'

And yet Artes wasn't sure as to what wrong he had said. "Look, we're all in the same mud! Orb or Alliance! I'm sure we can cut some leeway that-"

But Kage will have none of that. "Prayer, Lockon. Escort Mr. Artes and his men. And do me a favor: keep them AWAY from the civilian area. If they insist, shoot them."

Artes gasped. "How dare you talk to me like that? I'm of the 11th division! Even though you're a captain, you're just the captain of the 7th division!"

"'Just?'" Kage snarled with a hiss. "I see… 'Just' huh?" His glare darkened. "…okay. Change of plans. Prayer, escort Artes and his crew BACK to their ships. I hereby stationed them to help guard the Underside Dock, and THERE they must STAY." Artes tried to protest, but Kage added with infused bloodlust on his words: "This is also… an order."

"And if I say no?"

And Artes found Shiki on his throat. "Last time I checked, disobeying a direct order from your superior is tantamount to treason. Capital punishment is death. Isn't that correct Ramias-san?"

Murrue flabbergasted a bit but then she nodded calmly. "Indeed."

"And may I also add…" Mwu followed. "…That even though Kage is 'just' the captain of the 7th division, he still outrank you, _sergeant_."

"Plus, you're on board a 7th division controlled ship, Fucking Eleventh." Canard glared. "If you don't guard that mouth of yours in front of our captain, some of us unruly scum might let loose."

And now that Artes sense it, almost everyone of the 7th division began emanating a red tint of death in their eyes. Enough murderous aura to put even George's battle hardened veteran bodyguards on standby.

"Artes!" George immediately intervene before things get worse. "Why don't you… take your men, and get yourself comfy. We might stay here for a while."

"Sir! Your security-"

"-Is at your minimum concern. I have Mwu La Flagga, Murrue Ramias, AND Kage! I have three captains at my side. I'm protected."

Artes looked at Kage in suspicion. "Sir… I… fine." And Artes and his men left, under the angry watchful glare of the soldiers.

George looked at Kage, his mood is now worse for wear. 'Things might be a little difficult now that he's pissed…'

And then finally, the tour ended on the Bridge Tower…

As they entered Kage's office, they were welcomed with a sight that made Kage quake further in his boots. The sight of Hikari sitting innocently on an armchair, welcoming them innocently. "Hi honey! Okarinasai!" and right next to her, is a still slightly terrified and dazed Fllay… and a confused and obviously bewitched Sai, dumbly and unconsciously, with glazed eyes, walking and hitting the wall on the same spot over and over…

**00000000000000**

Somewhere in the fortress…

The bewitched Tolle and Milly looked like an idiot as they escort Lea and Rea, both having transformed into a single exact carbon copy of Hikari, circling around aimlessly in the civilian area.

**00000000000000**

Kage smashed his head to the wall to make sense of this absurd of a situation. 'What is it with this girl!?' "HI-KA-RI!" the ninja stomped his way to his girlfriend. "WHAT PART OF PRIVATE THAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!?"

"**AND WHAT PART OF FAMILY LOVE AND COMPASSION THAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!?"** Hikari also retorted with equal ferocity. Ignoring Kage's fuming fury, Hikari grabbed Fllay's back and pushed her to her father. And then, she began doing something that made Kage became even more horrified.

She began undoing her mask.

"Hikari! WAIT! STOOOP!" In total panic, Kage rushed forward trying to prevent the inevitable disaster…

And as her pink hair bloomed out of her helmet, Hikari removed her mask with a hiss of smoke as the sweaty and flushing Lacus smiled in full glow for everyone in the room to see.

Fllay in particular gawked at Lacus' unnatural beauty in full shine. White creamy skin, shining baby blue eyes, bright pink hair crown, flowing like silk… it made all women in that room looked pale by comparison. And then her voice… now no longer distorted by the mask, her beautiful, melodious voice flowed like water from her pink lips. And the words spoken by her voice were: "Long time no see, Mr. George."

And understandably, every Alliance Officer within earshot found their jaw on the ground.

"…Young Ms. Lacus Clyne!? Why… this… what a pleasant surprise!" George's comment made everyone's jaw hung even lower if it were possible. The elderly man also quickly made a move with outstretched arm with a notion to shake hands with her, but that was when Kage gathered back his wits and moved forward, stopping George before he entered dangerous territory. "Captain Kage?"

Kage, still partially confused and at lost, looked at George and Lacus and fro. "…you two… _knew_… each other?"

"My father and Mr. George had several private meetings in the past." Lacus smiled lovingly. "And we're both quite well aware of each other's identities. If Mr. George wanted me to fall into any harm, he had plenty of opportunities to do so in the past."

"And I can say the same to you, Ms. Lacus." George also bowed his head. And still Kage refused to let him get any closer.

Kage glared at Lacus innocent smile. "…and you're planning to tell me this… when?"

"You didn't ask, I didn't tell." Lacus smirked in pure, pure evil intention. "Plus, I LOVE seeing you squirm and all around pissed off."

Kage gave one very dark and murderous look at Lacus who take it all with a smile and keep on going, and finally, Kage sighed in exasperation. "If this is indeed going to be a face to face off-mask meeting… then it is more imperative that your daughter MUST leave this room." George looked at Kage's frowning face. "…and this has nothing to do with the sensitiveness of the matter we're about to discuss… nor is it about the parties involved. Now, it's more of the safety and health of everyone concerned."

"I'm with Kage on this one, Mr. George." Lacus tucked her head. "A lot has happened since the last time we met." Lacus put back her mask, and with a hiss, her voice became distorted again as soon as the mask back in place.** "(koofffssh) Though as I've said before, (koff) your daughter can join us in this meeting, Mr. George. (koff) I don't mind wearing this helmet for some time. (koff)"**

George looked at Kage's flustered, anxious look and then to Lacus, wearing that armor. And perhaps some dawning clarity clicked in his mind, as the next thing he said sent her flustered daughter into protesting frown. "Mwu-san… would you please kindly escort my daughter out?"

"Sai can do that." Kage looked at Sai, still dumbly trying to walk through the poor wall. "So for the love of God, whatever you did to him, Princess, you have the 5 seconds it took my fist to smash your face to undo it."

"**Sure. (Koff)"** A gleeful Lacus flicked her finger, and in an instant, Sai suddenly woke up from his trance… with a bruise on his forehead and a horrible headache. "Wha… wharf… owww… my head…!" Holding his aching head, Sai suddenly found himself out of place, with Kage, Mwu, Murrue, George, Hikari and Fllay staring at him. "Errhh… Did I miss something? How did I get here?"

"**Sleepwalking. (koff)"** Lacus answered short.

"…Huh?"

Kage slapped his face. 'Damn witch and her slew of magic tricks…' "Sai! Escort Fllay out… PLEASE." Kage, almost out of breath, patience, as well as sanity, exasperatedly requested.

The still slightly fazed Sai nodded and thoughtlessly grabbed Fllay as they walked out of the office door. Fllay didn't offer much resistance, still shocked over many things; Lacus' closeness with her father chief among the many other reasons.

Once Sai's back disappeared from sight at a slide of the door, it occurred to Kage. "You know… if you're gonna send Fllay away anyway, why bother the trouble of bringing her here in the first place?" Kage twitched.

"**And have her miss the look on your miserable and horrified expression when I unmask in front of your oh so precious boss? (koff) What on earth were you thinking? (koff)"** Lacus remorselessly remarked as if that was the silliest question she had ever heard.

Kage's murderous rage was so thick that it chokes the air. "I hate you. In the name of every deity out there, I hate you. I hope you die in screaming agony."

"**And why do you think I want to see you suffer? (Koff)"** Lacus smirked in triumph. **"My hatred of you seeps all the way to the bone marrow. (koff)"**

Suddenly George was quite glad he sent his daughter out of the room. She might faint at the feeling of the two arch nemesis' colliding bloodlust. "Did you two have some kind of blood feud or something?"

"**You have no idea, sir."** The survivors and participants of Prankcraft in the said room replied in kind.

The ceremonious answer earned a huge sweat drop at the back of George's head. "W…Well… shall… shall we get started?"

The private meeting can finally begin in the earnest. All participants sat, encircling a small table. Lacus eagerly seated herself right next to Kage, with Canard on the other side, and right across the table was George, with Mwu and Murrue on each side. George began with his report on his brief evaluation of the Archangel. "From what I see, Captain Kage, is that you are severely undermanned, and in serious need to replenish your ranks."

"No shit." Canard snarled. "Ever since Veia's death, it's been one fucking shitstorm after another."

"We haven't had the chance to go on a recruiting spree…" Kage, being the new captain of the division, was also wasn't sure as to how exactly he's supposed to replenish his ranks.

"Well, I have some news that might turn that frown upside down. Ever since your debut, Captain Kage, the enlistment rate in every Alliance Outpost has been off the chart. Young, eager, able bodies are lining up to join your division."

"That's funny. How come I haven't seen even a single soldier worth of reinforcement coming here?"

"A lot happened in such short notice, Captain Kage. Even if these brave men wish to go to your division to report right this instant, I doubt they had any idea that the Fortress Archangel had become a floating Fortress Battleship Archangel."

"Assuming there will be any brave men left after the 10th division had finished plucking them all out." Canard spat in disgust.

George flabbergasted. "Ah, yes… well… these are… difficult times… and we need all the brave men we can spare in all fronts…"

"Except our front." Another groan from Canard.

George became even more nervous. Kage rubbed his chin. Back in Junius, Ray Yuki gave him a stern warning of the 10th division. But in all honesty, he still had no image on what to watch out for. "Was it really that bad?"

"What bad?"

"The battles that the 10th division had to endure, I mean. In comparison with the other divisions." Kage frowned. "I'm sorry. But… I'm really new at this… Captain Mwu gave me a brief explanation as to what each Division does… but… I'm not really sure of the dynamics that entails in-between Alliance divisions and the role they play… in practice."

"I see…" George nodded with a smile. "Well, then let me bring you up to speed." The Minister cleared his throat and began explaining. "The Alliance divided the army into 13 divisions. Each division was designed to support one another. In the dynamics in-between the 7th and the 10th is… well… the 7th Division is really is a recruitment divisions. The 7th Division's main function is to gather large number of volunteers. Militia, which later, as they progress in the battlefield, will then be channeled into other divisions for specializations, providing other divisions with manpower to support and replenish their ranks. The 10th Division by comparison, is the regular army. And I'll be honest with you; we DO provide them with the best that our armories can offer: better training, better support, better weapons…" George made a nod to the Dagger Rifles. "…better rations, better wages… but, we also give them worse and far more dangerous missions… the place where they can better utilize their hard earned superior armaments."

At this juncture, Canard gave a disgusted snarl, which Kage immediately translate that there's something more that George had yet to tell him. "My lieutenant seems to think you still haven't said everything?"

"Well, what do you know? The man knows me already, kehah!" Canard made a pleased scowl, and then he glared at George. "And Georgie… didn't you hear my Captain already asked you 'in practice'? That means no dumb fuck textbook shit answers are allowed."

Fortunately, George was already quite used to Canard's infamous use of foul language against his superiors. What he didn't expect was how readily Canard acknowledge Kage as his captain, thus he can easily tell where Canard's loyalty lies. Leaving him in eternal wonder as to how Kage managed to secure the said lieutenant's famously hard to get allegiance in so short of time of his tenure as captain.

"Then tell me Canard. How exactly the Alliance treat their volunteers?"

"Does the word meat fucking grinder ring any fucking bells?" Canard growled. "To us, that's what battles are. And the Regulars fuckers simply spin the friggin crank. Meat came from one side… canned meat came out the other side. They grabbed the canned meat, we get the fucking bones."

"Not sure I follow?"

"The battle at Canadian beach, seven months back." Canard glared heatedly at George's unnerved face. "5,000 Troopers rain fusillades of lead from the high cliffs, drillin' holes the size of bee holes on the Knights below, droppin grenades, whizzin' rockets, poppin' them up like fireworks. We killed about 1,000 knights, point blank. We lost like… 300 men. Victory for the Alliance."

"I'm following…"

"But nobody cared of the death of over 10,000 militia Soldiers beating the shit out the Knights with tooth and nail, fighting them at close combat at the beach atop a field of their own blood, guts… and God damn friggin' minefield. The regulars had no qualms of blowing up, taking out the knights… and some chunks of disposable militia while they're at it."

"Meat shield huh?" Kage summarized in one term.

"Yep." Canard confirmed with a nod. "Rejects that can't pass the 10th division regulations: people who are too old, too small, to weak… stuff like that. People they don't need."

The Captain and the Lieutenant of the 7th division unified their glare at the unnerved Alliance Minister. Kage continued his inquiry. "Who's their captain?"

At the change of subject, George breathes again. "Commanding them at the moment in their Headquarters in the Central Plain's Triplet Fortress in China, is your fellow Blacklist Captain, as well as the most powerful Alliance Soldier in history, Captain Rena 'Sakura Burst' Imelia."

"China…" Kage frowned, rubbing his masked mouth in deep thought. The silence that follows was quite unnerving. "Hrmmmmmm…"

"Umm… Captain… Kage…?" George swallowed a gulp trying to break the weird stalemate. "Actually… regarding about your standing forces…"

"Hm?"

"I have no exact number… but… this I know. When I left China, there's about roughly over 55,000 new soldiers recently volunteered… and counting by the hundreds. Between that and the current standing forces that exist in China right now… let's see… that'll put you around… 450,000 soldiers on standby in China. Then again, that was a few weeks ago. I'd say that number had increased by now."

"Whoa… that's impressive." Mwu whistled. Murrue was also jaw hung in surprise.

"All thanks to Kage's fame. Like I said, enlistment has been around the block." George added with a smile… that quickly faded upon seeing that Kage's mood haven't improved by the least.

"And?"

Kage's question unnerved George again. "I… well… I'm just saying… it's a pretty large… force and… and… urmm…"

"Yes?" Kage pushed.

"And… and…a…" And now George understood full well why her daughter was so scared of Kage. What the hell is that stare? It pierced through everything in his mind, filled to the brim with darkness straight from the depths of Hell. It's pretty similar with the darkness he saw in the eyes of those three Shadowguards… but this… this is like worlds apart, both in intensity… and the horror that it emits. 'What is this? Human… really has that sort of hellish eyes?' "And… A…" Cold sweat flooded George's pale skin, and he finally ended up hyperventilating. "A… A…"

"Huh?" Kage blinked in confusion.

Mwu and Murrue quickly came into aid of the poor old man. "Calm down, calm down, Mr. Allister. Take a deep… deep breath…"

Mwu quickly brought the hyperventilating man a glass of water.

"Umm… are you okay?" And Kage still had the guts to innocently ask that.

SLAP! Hikari slapped the oblivious Kage. **"(koff) You're scaring him off, you big dummy! (koff)"**

"Ri~ight. Like father like daughter." Kage's reply earned him another slap.

SLAP! **"Kage no Baka! (koff)"**

A while later, George finally calm down. But seeing Kage's look, at first, George looked like he's about to hyperventilate again, but then, something akin to a frightened resolution formed in his eyes. 'Such horrifying eyes… and those three Shadowguards… those three children… is he trying to turn them into ones like him?' George took a deep breath and gather up his courage. 'I won't let you.' "I'll be blunt. You have three Shadowguards… may I request… that you transfer them to my command?"

"HaaaH!?" Canard blared while Kage merely narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know if you know this… but I know those three children. Long before you turn them into that."

Kage narrowed eyes softened a bit. But Canard quickly protested. "Oi, oi, Georgie. I don't know if you noticed, but those kids are doing pretty fine here. Plus, they're also part of our best troops. And even THAT doesn't really count much! We're already under strength as it is, and now you're gonna shave our strength again!?"

"You have nearly half a million soldiers and counting waiting in China! Surely you can compensate the loss of their strength with that many additional warriors?"

"Or what's left of them as soon as the 10th division plucked them clean!"

"Everyone." Kage suddenly cut the debate short. "Please leave me and Allister-san alone."

Everyone looked at Kage. And then one by one, they get up from their seats, and left the room. Lacus left for last, giving one last glance at Kage before closing the door.

Once they all left, George and Kage looked at each other, eye to eye. "I'll be honest with you, Allister-san. I have two answers to that request."

"Eh?"

"The Captain in me rejected your request outright." Kage growled. "Those three children are no longer children. Not ever since Zaft burnt their homes to the ground, and slaughtered one of their friends in cold blood. And after what you told me as to how the other division treated MY division… they represent one of my best military asset, as well as my most trusted friends and aide… other than the Juppongatana. And nothing; not even a million strong army can match their worth." Once again, Kage's dark stare made George at loss for words.

"…and yet…" Kage began undoing first his headband. "…the **friend **in me…" And as Kage finally removed his mask, George's eyes widened in shock. "…Fervently asked my captain side to accept your request." And Kira sighed in front the shocked George Allister.

"Kira… Yamato…!?" The elder Allister was jaw hung, his eyes widened trying to make sure he's not hallucinating. That calm, mild mannered Chef… is the world's most wanted mass murderer? The owner of that hellish eyes, the one who entered the blacklist on his first debut… that boy!? "Kira-kun… why… are you…"

"Things… happened." Kira remarked. "You already heard most of the story from Sai."

"Then you, of all people, must understand what I'm trying to do. This is your friends we're talking about here… and…" One more look into those dark eyes, and for a moment, George just fails to see the boy he knew in this monster before him. "Kira… kun… there's… something I've been meaning to show you." George rummaged inside his suit and then pulled out several sheets of paper. "This just came out a few days back."

Kira took the sheets. One of them was the black paper that signified his Blacklist status. Bearing the face of Kage, with the price increase to 500,000,000. He had seen this before, back in Junius. Now that he noticed it, it also updated his status, with his new rank as the captain of the 7th division clearly shown in ink.

"Apparently, before they increase the bounty on your head, they weren't aware that you would become the captain of the 7th division. And if there's anything worse than a mass murderer and a killer of the national hero, that would be a mass murderer with an army at his back. Hence the increase."

But then, Kira moved to the next sheets.

Mwu, Eagle of Endiminion, Captain of the 9th Division: 160,000,000.

Canard Pars, Seven Swords, Lieutenant of the 7th Division: 150,000,000

Murrue Ramias, Iron maiden, Captain of the 12th division: 30,000,000

Setsuna, Blind Sword, 70,000,000.

Kamina, Spiral Sword, Pirate chief of the Daigurren Pirates, 50,000,000.

They've updated the bounties of some of the members of the Juppongatana. No doubt due to their involvement in the most recent events, all led by Kage. But then, a single sheet of paper made Kira's heart skipped a beat.

The Shadowguards. All three of them, sharing a single bounty sheet, bearing the value of 100,000,000… PER head. They do not bear their actual faces, but to differentiate the three of them, Zaft had a bright idea of codenaming them based upon their most prevalent weapon that helped them made their infamy. Lancer Shadowguard (Sai) Saber Shadowguard (Tolle) and Archer Shadowguard (Milly).

Kira collapsed to his chair in deep brooding thought. What he had feared the most had finally come to pass. His friends had finally made it into the spotlight in the worst way possible. His only consolation was that the color of their wanted sheet had yet turned black.

"Do you understand now? Now every knight in the battlefield, every bounty hunter that walks this earth will be hunting for their lives." George glared at Kira. "For God's sake, Kira. You have to stop this madness. Go. Disappear! All of you! Go to a place where no one knows you!"

Kira frowned and looked down. "I tried that."

"Excuse me?"

"I tried that method… so long ago…" Kira's eyes glazed to his past. When he first arrived in Amaterasu, he did try to disappear. A place where no one knows who he is… and yet, in just a short 4 years, Zaft… his past… they all came back and bite him again. He tried to run, and he lost Kuzzey. The memory of his death once again strengthened his hardened heart. "…it's too late. I've made it to the blacklist. I can try to run to the ends of the earth to avoid this, and I still won't find a safe haven. And the last time I tried to run, Kuzzey died. I won't run away again. I will fight. And anyone who gets in my way, God help them!" As a sign of his resolve, Kira put back his mask.

"But…"

"I've made my decision. I will stand my ground." Kage suddenly pointed a finger at George. "You, on the other hand, are going to be very busy trying to convince them to leave me behind."

"I… beg your pardon?" George blinked several times.

"I made my choice… so long ago. And now I've taken a path of no return… I chose this. This is the only future left for me." Kira glanced again at the Shadowguards tripartite bounty. "And now… they're getting dragged into a path that I should've trudged alone. However, they are different. Unlike me, they can still walk away from this. Problem is… I cannot ask that of them. You, of all people should understand why."

"Kira… kun…!" George was stumped. Kira was still so young, but he knows the unspoken rule of the chain of command so intricately. Kage is the Captain of the 7th division. He's responsible not only for the lives of his personal guard… but also to all soldiers in his division. Favoritism is a great taboo that no captain must ever perform… even if that were one of closest friends…ESPECIALLY, if that were one's closest friends. If this taboo is broken, army discipline will collapse and so is army loyalty. And when an army is no longer loyal to their commander, how can war be won? Kira understands this. As do many commanders. But, it's easy to say so… but in practice… can one call oneself human if one does not bond so deeply with a close friend and do not worry of their safety?

"This… is what I can do for you. I will train them. I will make them stronger so that they can survive as long as possible. But more importantly, I will hold the line. I will fight and kill. I will obliterate every enemy that tries to bring them harm. I'll catch cannonballs heading their way if I have to. That's what I will do until I got nothing left. Till there's not one iota of life left in me. **You** got about until that time… to try and convince them to step away from this life… and save them from that terrible fate that we all know will come to those who walk this path. You need of my help in anything else in this… I will do my best to help you… but as for the act of convincing them… you're on your own."

George bent his head down before looking back at Kira. It's just unbelievable. 17 year old teenager… a few years older than his own daughter. And yet he so readily to accept such a huge burden… a burden lesser man would've broke under. Incredible. He knew the boy was an Advanced… and yet… even an Advanced ought to have some limits. How… how can this boy… this man bear such burden and still go on? "I… I'll do what I can."

"Good luck, Minister." Kage nodded.

"That goes for the both of us, Captain." George offered his hand.

Kage looked at that hand and nodded before accepting the handshake.

When the two finally walked out of the office, Fllay and Sai were waiting down there with Mwu and Murrue. Geoge was a little pale for a start. And yet, he turned to Kage, gave a courteous bow which was returned, and it was obvious some kind of deal has been made. Though whether it favor the pale faced but nervously smiling George or the unreadable masked but taciturn Kage remains to be seen.

George quickly moved towards his waiting daughter who rushed at him as if she had not seen him for centuries. And this time, Kage had no intention to part the two. Sai looked at the father daughter reunion and looked at Kage. The shinobi merely motioned him to come closer. When he did, Kage immediately gave him his orders. "Stick to 'em like paint. For the duration of his stay, which as of yet an undetermined length, I'm putting you under his command." Kage remarked. "You'll do whatever he told you to. You're his bodyguard until I say otherwise."

Naturally, Sai had no qualms accepting that order. "Yes sir. What about that other pink haired problem?"

"I'll tell you once I get the gist of the situation." Kage groaned as he turned around and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sai nodded and then quickly rushed to George's side.

Dashing to the rooftop he found the girl waiting for him, unmasked, with Canard standing guard behind her in a safe distance: she had her helmet removed. Canard looked at the Captain, shook hid head and start walking away preparing to leave the two alone. But before he disappear, he whispered: "We need to talk."

"Wait for me in the office."

Canard nodded and left. Kage looked at Lacus, and then he too removed his mask and stand right next to her. Lacus quickly started with an answer to the question that crossed Kira's mind right that instant. "Not all members of Logos List are proponent to the idea of 'Death to All Advanced!'-thingy. Some are willing to listen. To compromise. And from there, they are more than willing to incline towards peace."

Kira nodded. Come to think of it, he should've seen it coming. Back then in Amaterasu, George had conversed with him quite often, knowing full well of his racial status. And yet, not once he had ever shown any bit of dislike or any anti-advanced indoctrination crap.

"My father and Mr. George had many things in common. For example, they're both single parents with daughters-or in the case of Mr. George-daughter to look after." Lacus smiled kindly. "There was this thing he used to say to my father: "Christ, Siegel, don't be too tense! You looked like you got a whole world on your back! Lighten your load! Look at me! I do this for my daughter and my daughter alone, and the weight is even heavier than the whole world combined!" so he says." Lacus chuckled. "No matter how serious the talk we were having, that man only had his family in mind. I like that about him."

Kira looked to the sky… and then he looked at Lacus. She didn't look back, knowing Kira get her message… if only in part. She looked more sorrowful than ever. "The way you put it back with Mr. George… you talk as if the world has ended for you." With her sharp hearing senses, Lacus had heard ever single word uttered during that conversation.

Kira merely chuckled and start counting with his fingers. "Let's recount: One, I've butchered hundreds of thousands of my own people with my own hands, directly and indirectly. I've committed the gravest of the capital crime: treason, punishable by death and my visage is now printed on the blacklist. Now every single Zaft knight will be out for my blood, bounty hunters will be drooling for my head. And now, I'm going to add another crime: abduction of one of the most important clan of the Zaft Empire. Soon, Zaft will unleash everything they got to kill me." And then Kira continued with a sarcastic smile. "Second, now I fight for the Alliance. A coalition of nations originated from an old secret society whose sole goal was the complete and total eradication of all Advanced down to the last man, woman and child. Thought annihilated, turns out they still exist even today. And the only thing protecting me from being brought into literal chopping block is one sheet of black cloth on my mouth." Kira sarcastic smile grew more sardonic. "And three: that wasn't even the best part. I'm doing all this while impersonating a national hero of my own home country of Orb, committing an enormous count of crimes against humanity in his name, no doubt giving no end of trouble to him. I'll be surprised if the word of these atrocities had yet to reach the government of Orb. Care to guess how would the armed forces of Samurais welcome me if I dare to put even one foot back in the soils of Orb?"

Lacus looked at Kira's smile. Despite the smile, he looked more like he's about to cry rather than laugh.

"I have nothing left. My home, my life… the world… the whole world is my enemy. So you tell me how my world hadn't ended for me."

Lacus' eyes widened. 'It's the same… He really is the same…' Yes. Kira was EXACTLY the same with Lacus when she was in Junius. She truly believed that the path that awaits her in the end of her road was death. And so she wanted to end her life then and there, but she wished to stay that fate from her loved ones. "When you throw me into the jaws of Babylon, a few seconds before I die, I saw the faces of my loved ones. I saw how devastated they will become should I passed away in such a way. In my own terms. That's what stopped me. That's what showed me the world hadn't ended for me."

"Then you know why I had to do this." Kira smiled. "To me, _they_ are the reason my world hadn't ended."

"No, I don't actually." Lacus sent a glare at Kira. "Your friend loved you. You claimed you're ready to catch a cannonball for your friend. Does it ever occur to you that they too would be willing to do the same for you?"

"My point exactly. I know they will. Which is why before they do such thing, I have to make it so that they never had to." Kira glowed a sad smile to Lacus, making her heart skipped a beat. "It is in times like this I'm grateful that I was born an Advanced. My enhanced constitution would make a stronger shield to protect them."

At this point, Lacus looked at Kira with horror. "You really don't think much of your own life, do you?"

"And you're saying you do?" Kira gave a smirk as Lacus knows he's right. "Put your own life in order, than you can start giving me lecture on how to live mine." And then he put his mask back on and left, closing all discussion.

Lacus was repulsed at that comment. But as she watched Kage's departing back, she realized, just like Kira doesn't have the right to tell her how she should've lived back in Junius, she doesn't have the right to do the same to him . Not when she understands how he feels, more than anyone else in the world. 'But… you didn't leave me alone back in Junius… don't ask me NOT to meddle now.'

Kage landed from the roof and quickly entered his office where his Lieutenant was waiting with crossed arms. Kage nodded, realizing he owe his lieutenant a long due debriefing. "Right. Time to put you down to the speed."

"It's the fucking time alright."

"Oh and before we begin… that thing I asked Murdoch to install on the underside dock, is it ready?"

Canard answered with a sadistic smile. "Worry not. We've already placed the special soldiers on the 'special' bunks. That should answer your fucking question."

**00000000000000**

Meanwhile, in the mess hall, after saving the bewildered and confused Tolle and Milly from the ignoble fate of dumbly walking around in circles, George invited the couple to join him in a lunch. "Just like old times" so he says. But George also intend to make use of this to begin his attempt to sway the Shadowguards to his side, starting with Sai.

"So, Sai, what are your plans?" George began.

"Plans, sir?"

"Yes. I mean… what are your plans after the war, son?"

"After the war?" Sai chuckled. He dare not to think it'll be that easy. The war has been going on for 72 years, and with all the animosity he had seen so far, no one can seem to see any indication of how this terrible war will, in any near future, end… if ever. "I don't know… I originally thought of becoming a doctor… right now other than being a Shadowguard, I also part time as army surgeon. Not much on the latter though… been tryin to change that."

"Ah! Then you clearly had no shortage in experience by now."

At this, Sai gloomed. "No… Well… yes… but…"

"But…"

"Well… haven't had enough successful experiences… mostly are failures…"

"Hmm… then perhaps what you need is a proper medical education." George began. "You need a teacher."

"I know one." Sai murmured in sorrow. "An amazing one. Alas… it appears I'm not worthy to receive her teachings."

"Her?" George blinked. "Now that's new. I've known quite a few medical experts, many males… but very little of the female ones." A moment of thought and it clicked on him. "Might you be referring Ms. La…? Uh hum… I mean… Doctor Hikari?"

Sai blinked and then nodded. "She is… what you call… a reclusive genius. For all the great deeds she had done she refused to take any credit of it."

"Or maybe she just ain't what she cracked up to be." Fllay moaned.

"Fllay, you didn't see her in action. We surgeons understand human body only based on what we memorized from textbooks and what few drawn pictures we have. She had practical understanding over how, what and why an organ functions even WITHOUT seeing the actual organs. If I have to make a comparison, our methods are rigid and based on classical, rather than practical, methods. Doctor Hikari can alter her techniques based on circumstances dictates on a whim. She can perform a surgeon's standard operating procedures that we know at vastly superior skill level, and she knows various other methods that I couldn't even begin to imagine."

"Really? I've met Siegel's daughter several times. But… the way she behaves during those meetings… always playing with that ball like toys she called Haros… she never strikes me as someone with such skills…" George remembered the time he had a meeting with Siegel. The girl doesn't really have that much difference in age with her daughter… and yet he can always detect an air of sophistication… the girl was wiser than her years, and yet she always cover it with what he presumed to be practiced childishness. Rather than sitting on a chair prepared, she opted to sit on the floor, playing childishly with the said Haros while the two elders talked. However, unlike Fllay, who would often interrupt him mid meeting for some girly request like a new dress or a new toy, the pink haired princess never say anything nor do anything that will distract her father. In fact, at times when the topic of their talk often reached touchy subjects, he could always feel that the conversation also earned her undivided attention even though she's physically playing. During those times he would usually concentrate on the matter at hand and so he didn't really pay attention to her, but as soon as the tension was gone and George glanced her way, she would always childishly offer him to play with her.

But then again, that was years ago. Tension between the two factions had reached such degree, he hadn't had the chance to safely meet with Siegel for some time now. But… he never imagined that he would meet her again like that: wearing a full suit of armor aboard a ship controlled by a chef turned Blacklist Captain. Which… at that point… brings him to a certain point of concern… "Umm… Sai… I just… wondering… what happened between Kir… Urmm… Kage and Lac… urmm… Hikari? Are those two boyfriend girlfriend or blood sworn enemies?"

Sai and Tolle sweat dropped. "We're… not so sure at this point. A little bit of both… the tendencies mostly reaching to the latter condition at one point, at times swinging to the former in a heartbeat for just a few seconds at the longest. It's very confusing."

"What's with that?" Again Fllay moaned.

George quickly tried to get back on track to the matter at hand. "But still… it's not right to let things as they are."

"Begging your pardon?"

"Well, you said it yourself: your skills as a doctor is still inadequate. If that's the case, perhaps it would be prudent to concentrate on rectifying that problem?"

Sai quickly pointed out. "You mean I have to back away from the front line? Concentrate on the wards?"

"I don't want to be blunt, but there are many other doctors out there. Perhaps not as skilled as the good Hikari-sensei, but I know many which, beyond a shadow of doubt, people of great skills and genuine passion as a doctor. If you like, I can recommend you to one of them." Without missing a beat, George added a second option: "Or perhaps you can ask Hikari-sensei on where exactly she acquired her skills. Even the most talented must have proper education from someone, somewhere."

Sai pondered the offer for a moment, weighing those two options, especially the second one. But then he answered. "There are 2,000 soldiers on this ship… but in truth, only 800 are perfectly battle capable. The rest were injured or incapable of even getting up… not to mention illness has began to take hold among the ranks, particularly those not used to the change of climate and weather."

George nodded, waiting.

"Not to mention the civilians staying here, they too have their own health problems. Military installation, especially floating ones, are not a suitable place for a civil life." Sai continued: "I mean, just a few days ago, we had a mother carrying twins, and she's having a birthing complication that requires surgery. And not to mention Kage's own condition."

"Kage? Are you saying he's unwell? From what I see he looked like a model of health and vigor to me…"

"No. Hikari-sensei diagnosed him of suffering massive internal damage on his head due to extremely severe cranial trauma. He may look fine now, but that was only because of Hikari-sensei's constant diligent treatment."

George winced. "Oh my… u… urm… what are you trying to say, Sai?"

"Well… I'm just saying… with all that medical problem mounting on this division, and with very few surgeons on our hands, now would be a VERY poor time for me to leave on some study tour." Sai smiled kindly. "You are right to point out that my skills as a doctor is clearly lacking. But my answer to that is twofold. First, they are my patients, and so they are my responsibility. I cannot leave them. And even if my skills as a doctor is lacking, I still have this." Sai lifted his spear up. "Which brings me to my second answer. I may not be able to help them much as a doctor right now, but so far, I've been able to help to protect them from harm in the battlefield, as a Shadowguard."

'Shadowguards…' "…who… came up with it?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"The mask thing… and the whole… Shadowguard affair? Who came up with it anyway?"

"The mask thing was…" Sai was… conflicted. The name 'Kage' was something Mwu came up with, but that was later; the mask thing was indeed Kira's and it came out first. "Half and half… I guess…? Part of it was Mwu's… the other part was Kage's… as for the Shadowguards… I'll admit, it was our own idea."

"You? You guys… thought that up?" George frowned. "Why?"

Sai, Tolle, and Milly looked at each other. And then played again in their memory: the sight of Kira being beaten halfway to death countless times to protect them. After Kuzzey's death, they finally realized they want to prevent the same thing from happening again. Sai smiled and answered calmly: "The name… our moniker says it all."

'Moniker…? Shadowguard… Shadow… Guard… Shadow… Kage…' George looked at the children before him.

"Kage… was first conceived… as an idea." Sai reiterated. "By turning oneself into a symbol, Kage became a shield that protects those that he cared from reprisal. The idea was that… Kage can be anyone. And because he can be anyone, no one can figure out who he is… he'll be incorruptible, and none can gain leverage on him because no one really know who he is." Sai followed. "And then we thought to ourselves: why not enforce the idea, literally? Who says there can't be more than one Kage at a time?"

"And the name Kage is already synonymous with Holy Terror among the ranks of the enemies. We make them guess: am I facing the real Kage or can there be more than one, etc, etc…"

"But with it, also comes danger." To make his point, George once again produced the black wanted poster of Kage and that of the Shadowguards.

The Shadowguards looked their wanted posters. 100,000,000 for each of them, dead or alive. By comparison, Kage's wanted poster received an explosive increase to 500,000,000.

Fllay looked at the bounty and frowned seeing how Kage's bounty worth even more than all three Shadowguards combined.

"Look. Now you will be hunted. And I'm not just talking on the battlefield. Even when you're off the battle you won't found safety: bounty hunters… assassins… and even stragglers or worse: desperate civilians… any party whose wallet will get thicker from your deaths. Take it from me children, to be put on wanted posters; you will no longer know peaceful sleep."

"Neither did Kage… even before he had the world's most powerful Advanced gunning for his head." Sai replied, referring to the time when Kira admitted he had trouble sleeping.

"And to be honest… I'd say this is good." Tolle pointed, much to George's surprise. "That way, we can redirect some of the attention aimed at Kage to us. We can lower his burden a bit, that sound fair enough."

"Agreed. He does have the tendency of overdoing it." Milly also nodded.

George became completely at loss for words at this. He showed those wanted posters to them as terror tactics, but instead it backfired and strengthened their resolve even further. He'll go nowhere with his negotiation with them if he continued as it is. He need to change his tactics. George's bewilderment and slight frustration turned to awe. What is this loyalty? First, he must understand it. There's no way simple friendship can instill such powerful bond in-between these youngsters. Not to mention he had also earned the fierce loyalty of the men of the 7th division in so short of a time. There's something more. Something in Kira that bonds them all. Yes. To understand this powerful brotherhood in arms, one must first understand the person who ties them all together.

George now flew his thoughts to the Chef. First, he remembered that boy, Kira Yamato as he remembered him to be. The boy had always been so calm, quiet, keeping to himself. When he first saw the boy, he was not intimidated by the slightest by his presence. But, like Lacus Clyne, he can sense an aura of sophistication and wisdom far beyond his years. Wisdom that, quite in fact, may even surpass those far older than the boy. Then again, Advanced has been known to possess mental capacity far above naturals, but… with Kira Yamato, it was like it was something he used to tamper… something. He always seems… to hold back something, all bottled up behind that mask he always wears. Yes. A mask, a figurative ironclad mask of casualness. Politics are like a battlefield where one had to learn to conceal what you really feel, don't show it to anyone else. And the mask that Kira wears… that's the mask George himself had practiced to wear. He's holding something inside… Something really huge and terrifying.

Now, when they finally talked again just earlier, that ironclad mask seem to had crumbled, replaced by a literal mask… and when even the literal mask is off… he couldn't imagine anything more monstrous. That thing he was tampering? He finally know what it was: Fury, insanity, and hatred; horrifying beyond imagining. What sort of event that can bring that out of a boy barely a year older than his own daughter? But that can't be all. Fear and terror will not make a good career of a high ranking officer. Fear will create obedience yes. But loyalty is a different story entirely.

George took a deep breath. "…I've only… heard things… from reports… most of them are quite unbelievable… but… what kind of person is Kage… really? As a captain, I mean."

"He's scary! He's rude! He's… he's…" Fllay spurted. But then again, no one took her seriously.

The Shadowguards merely sighed. Sai answered: "He's… whenever he's off mask, he's exactly as we know him. But… when he put them on… he's quite a piece of work, I'll give you that."

"Nothing escapes his attention. When he strategize it was like… he can always see two or three steps ahead of everyone, one moment you think he was caught off guard, but no, even that was part of the plan. He predicts like a… like a… God. There, I said it." Tolle choked.

"So… you're saying he's mostly a strategist? Controlling the army from the command post-"

"No, he's mostly a fighter." Milly quickly corrected. "He fights at the front, in the field right on the front line, where the fighting is the thickest. I thought that should be pretty obvious, given the frequency of him getting battered the most out of all of us."

George blinked. 'I see… so he was that kind of leader… this might be a little bit hard…' With that, George decided to try this whole convincing business later.

**00000000000000**

Nighttime, nearing dusk…

That night, there was no moon. Every soldier not on patrol duty rested.

The patrolling Troopers had to carry lanterns on their patrol of the Archangel's Underside dock. Just as Kage ordered, not one of them are even allowed to approach the stairs leaving the Underside dock. That spot was guarded fiercely by Neil at a spot somewhere where none can see, and Prayer, who simply waved any attempt to move to that door with a smile.

The night was really quiet, and the water underneath the Battleship was dark and swaying. Even the lanterns and torches on the Underside Dock was no help. It is under the cover of that darkness, dark figures, submerged but barely on the surface of the dark waters began to close in.

Slowly, the dark figures crept up, unseen, unnoticed by the patrolling troopers, climbing the starboard side of the underside docks. Clad in black cloth, padded with lightweight leather armor, masked and skin bleached black to match the dark surroundings. Slowly, silently, one of the Onyx Hassansins, emerging from the darkest corner of the dock, approached an unwary and unsuspecting trooper. He flexed his finger, revealing a set of poisoned claws. And in one swift trained move, the Hassansin gagged the Trooper's mouth before he can scream, and slit his throat with a swift flick before said victim was even aware what happened.

With a few hand signal, the other Hassansin began to emerge from the waters. It was but a small group of stealthy warriors that Marco sent into that huge ship. After all, trying to go toe to toe with this monstrosity of a ship right from the front will be nothing short of stupidity. And thus rather than a huge forces, he sent the Hassansins. Their mission: to infiltrate the ship, disable their defenses, pave a way for the rest of their brethren Knights to make a pinpoint crippling strike.

And then, slowly, stealthily, one by one, the patrolling troopers were taken out one by one. A trooper was gagged and had his neck twisted without a sound. Another merely turned around to see what happened only to have three spring launched poisonous needles from one of the Hassansin nailed his head. Slowly, the Hassansins began to take over the lower dock. They slowly reached to the one door leading upward, but it was locked behind iron bars. Not a problem. They were well prepared to bust their way through if needs be. One of them unlatched a bottle from their watertight bag and then he pour the content to the bars. Whatever it was, said liquid began to corrode and melt through the bars. But as soon as one particular bar was melted down the middle, the lower half of the bar dropped like dead weight into the holes on the ground. Within moments, courtesy of the unseen mechanism ingeniously put by Murdoch, small bells fell from door, ringing, attracting attentions to that location. The ringing was cut short with the veteran assassins quickly grabbed the little noisemaker, silencing it.

Alas, the damage was done, and one Trooper immediately answered the ringing bell only to find a whole bunch of killers having just finished slitting the throat of another trooper who answered the ringing bell faster than he. He did what every veteran trooper would do: scream to warn the others, and open fire for good measure. See, that's the value of guns. It's not just the deadliness or the little finesse needed to use one, it's also the fact they make a lot of noise and the light that can scare enemies, and in this case, warn others in vicinity.

The Hassansins knew this. And they've been trained to tolerate the fact that even the best stealthiest operation can sometimes generate a certain amount of noise. The bell was one thing, the gunfire is also just another level of noise they are prepared to accept. One guy scream and open fire can probably warn about 2 or 3 people. Being experts and veterans, they're ready to immediately respond to douse the situation and silence these 2 or 3 people so that each of them do not warn another 2-3 people. And in normal case, that's what they would define as within the acceptable boundaries. What they **didn't** expect, is a little other something else that Murdoch, under Kage's orders, attached to the hulls of the Archangel's Underside dock.

Hundreds of narrow ended pipes were attached on the ceilings of the Underside dock and unto the docks themselves. When something loud, like a gunfire or a scream, echoed anywhere within the range of any of these pipes, the sound reverberate inside those pipes in such a way, carried all the way through an increasingly larger pipes, where the sound was amplified loud enough… that the WHOLE ship will hear it.

Kira and Lacus's eyes blared open as soon as they heard the sound of the amplified gunfire, as did the eyes of every soldier aboard that ship, particularly those sleeping in the 'special' bunks. They've been told the procedures, and though there are some confusion abound during the initial periods of their sudden awakening, they immediately remembered what they needed to do.

These bunks, holding ten soldiers each, were deemed special because 1: they're located right above the Underside dock. Specifically, the very floors of these bunks are actually the ceiling of the docks itself. And 2: at the center of each of these bunks there's a hinged trapdoor. When the occupants of this special bunks heard the impromptu alarm, they are expected to arm themselves with a set of built in giant crossbows armed with 6 feet long bolts prepped and placed at the center of the room, open the trapdoor, drop the well prepared and lit lanterns on their side to lit up the docks, and then open fire at any hostile enemy they saw below from their elevated position that enters range.

Down below, the Hassansins were still shocked over the unnaturally loud sound that reverberated allover the ship caused by that one single gunfire, coupled with dozens of lanterns suddenly dropping from the ceilings of the underside dock and the whole place was suddenly as bright as day.

In an instant came the screaming, the pointing. "INTRUDERS!" "WE GOT COMPANY!" "THERE, I SEE THEM! IT'S THE ONYXS!" The Hassassins suddenly no longer had the darkness to hide them, and they were as plain as day. "OPEN FIRE!" Lockon, leading the archer team pointed with his arrow and fired the first shot that nailed 3 black clad hassassins in a single shot. And then without further ado, others followed suit and came the rain of arrows the size of spears from the ceiling.

The Hassansins were completely caught off guard. By the time they came to realize what's happening, half of their numbers have been nailed to the walls and floors by giant arrows fired from above. Worse, the Troopers also came around and start open fire with their own projectile weapons. Caught in this deadly crossfire from both the ground and the sky, it was a massacre.

Needless to say, the Hassansins were nearly wiped out within moments, leaving but three remaining Hassassins, wounded and dying, holding out behind a bunch of makeshift items, but they know their fate is sealed.

The Troopers converged upon them, and at least 2 dozen Bolt Throwers were aimed at them. The Hassansins looked at the incoming Troopers, guns cocked ready to roar. They gritted their teeth, well prepared to sell their lives dearly… until they saw the enemy faltered. The Bolt Throwers also withdraw their giant crossbows. But then it dawned to them that the enemy didn't falter, they simply saw little need for violence… seeing the most foolproof bringer of death had just arrived unnoticed into the fray.

"Welcome, gentlemen." A cold whispery voice from their backs was the only warning they had as Kage proceed to grab one of the Hassansin who just turned around by the throat, using him as a shield as another Hassansin launched his needles, unwittingly killed his teammate. Kage replied in kind by grabbing the arm of the dead Hassansin and fired the needles at the shooter, hitting him by the throat. The last remaining Assassin unveiled a switchblade on his arm and lunged at Kage, attempting to stab him. But once again using the dead Hassanssin as a shield, the black clad knight stab his dead teammate, and by that time, Kage had also let go the corpse, bent down and swept the man's knee with a kick, breaking it. The assassin grunted as he was in the process of falling down to his knees when Kage was upon him in a heartbeat and kneed his falling head up, sending him collapsing to his back with blood bursting out of his shattered nose and mouth.

The Hassassin was still alive and kicking though. He quickly rolled backwards, gazing at his enemy. Kage, the Black Devil himself is before him. Eyes as dark as hell, clad in black clothes not dissimilar with that of the black color Assassins favor… he looked like the reaper himself.

The Hassansin would rather die fighting than surrender. He took a deep breath, remembering all his training as the elite assassination force of the Zaft Empire, using secret arts passed down throughout the ages. He got into his fighting stance, standing ready to face Kage. Kage saw the stance and chuckled. "Fight to the death rather then surrender eh? Admirable." He motioned the Soldiers and Troopers to stand down. The Soldiers relaxed their vigilance around the area where their captain stood and instead scanned the other area, in case of any survivors, whereas the Troopers merely followed the orders out of sheer bewilderment.

Kage cracked his neck and moved to his own stance, with his bare-hands, he has no intention of using Shiki… on second observation he didn't even bring it. The Hassansin twitched in anger. 'He's… he dared to fight me with his bare hands? Is this his way of saying I'm not worth his time!?'

In truth, that was hardly Kage's reason. It was much simpler: Mwu had re-confiscated his partner and he had no time to grab her back. Well, it's not like he came without preparations and completely unarmed…

The Hassansin finally struck first, using his left arm, armed with the poisonous claws to strike first at Kage. Midway, Kage reacted and attempt to intercept the claw, but at the last second, the Hassansin pulled back his left claw, a feint, and then strike with his wrist blade to struck Kage's eyes, still concentrating on the feint left arm attack. But then, to his shock, his right stab was stopped when Kage gripped his wrist with one hand without even looking at the incoming attack. The blade stopped inches away from his face. Kage then eyed the bewildered Hassassin, measuring him up. And then, he looked at the melted bars of the entrance door. "Viscous material to melt through iron bars with as little sound as possible. Right. The standard equipment of the Onyx Hassansins." He turned back at the said cornered warrior.

The Hassansin grunted and yanked back his right arm. This time, he slashed from above in a vertical slash. For a moment, Kage looked as if he was focused on this vertical head chop from above. This time, there are no tricks, and Kage dodged it easily. But mid swing, the Hassansin forcibly redirect the vertical swing into a horizontal slash and more, he added a roundhouse kick just beneath the slash, aimed straight to the unprepared Kage's stomach. Or so he thought. Kage suddenly pushed forward and before the attack was completed, Kage caught both the arm and the leg with his hand at the weakest part: the elbow and the knee. The Hassansin gasped, and before his shock abated, Kage roared, tightened his grip and lift the hassansin off the ground by his leg and arm before he tossed him away like a crumpled dish rag to the floor. As he landed with a crash, the Hassansin think of the two occasions Kage blocked his attacks. A suspicion began to grow on him.

Meanwhile, Kage ignorantly looked at the intruder's dead teams, scattered across the surrounding area, impaled by bolts, courtesy of his men on the special bunks, or shot to death by the troopers. He count 20-30 people. "Your Commander's clever. He knows he can't take on this ship head on. So he sent a small team of Assassins to… let me guess… infiltrate the ship, disable any defenses we may have, kill any other resistance, probably create chaos with sabotage… and then open a way for the rest of your knights to take out this ship during the riot? Right?"

Instead of answering, the Hassansin struck again. This time it's started with a dash, his poisoned left claw at the ready. Upon range, the claw struck forth, aiming straight at Kage's throat. Kage made a motion of blocking the claw. But at the last second, with a single twist of the Hassansin's well trained muscle ankle, the Assassin's twisted his whole body in a heartbeat, jumping in a spin midair and all the sudden, he was right on Kage's blind side, still mid air but poisonous claws ready to slash.

But then, as if guided with eyes at the back of his head, without turning around Kage bent his whole body forward, effectively bending down, his blocking move turned into a headstand position. The claws hit nothing but empty air, and at about the same time, Kage's foot stretched back, kicking backward and thrusting upward right through the little opening of the Hassansin's flailing arms, and, with jaw shattering force, accurately kicked the Hassansin's face, sending him flying high before landing with a crash and a bloody mashed up face and a few teeth short.

Kage gently twisted his body back to a standing position, turning around to face the opponent and start approaching the downed Hassansin.

"I… can't… believe it…" the downed Hassansin gargled through his swollen lips. He tried to get up, but he felt like his head is in pieces. The demon's kick was like an anvil. But fighting the pain, he glared with damning accusation at Kage. "You… how can… you know… you're well versed in the secret Assassination arts of our Order… who… are… you!?" How else can he explain it? Kage's anticipation of his moves borders on prophetic. No, it was more than that. He understands every move he'll throw at him. Their targets, their trajectories, their weakness!

Said comment quickly brought murmurs of suspicions from the troopers whereas the Soldiers merely blinked in curiosity. Kage ignored the rising murmurs and snarled. "Secret Assassination Arts? Don't kid yourself. Your movements are rigid, mediocre, predictable… and you call yourself an Assassin?" The Hassansin gritted his bloody teeth (What's left of them) and jumped back up while secretly throw projectiles at Kage. The ninja easily dodge two projectiles, but the remaining exploded, creating a series of loud popping around him. But Kage was clearly unfazed. "Theatricality and deception. Powerful weapons of distractions for Assassins." He casually dodge a predictable back stab from the Hassansin's right arm and catch the said arm, just as the clawed left arm opened up and struck in a roundhouse swing. Alas, they were welcomed by Kage's quick thrust kick, accurately aimed straight at the center of the said open palm, reaching said target before the arm even reach full swing. A loud sickening crack denotes the said arm was broken. "But we're both Assassins. Aren't we?"

The Hassassin screamed in agony. But while he's still wailing in pain, Kage pulled the right arm while his other arm punched the man's chest several times and then grabbed the man's face and with a roar, he slammed the man to the ground by the head with a loud bam that unnerved the spectating troopers. Kage put a foot on the downed Hassassin's broken jaw, earning another muffled scream of pain. "I think you guys think too highly of yourself. Your so called secret arts are nothing more but stolen knowledge and slap together skills you grabbed and stolen from other schools. Your… Hassassins are nothing but pale imitations to us Shinobis. And your practical interpretation of our deadly arts was so pathetic; it's more like an insult, really."

The Hassansin stared at the dark eyes of the human shaped demon in horror and fury. Though at the moment, it really is more of the former. By then, the spectators had grown, including Mwu, Hikari, Canard and George, among other familiar faces. Regardless, Kage decided to begin interrogation, here and now. "Now then. Who sent you? How many are there?"

"I'll die… before… I talk…!"

"Yes. I suppose so." Kage removed his foot, and as soon as he did so, the doomed Hassansin open his mouth as wide as he could, preparing to bite something. But before he can do that, Kage's hand shoved in, preventing him from finishing the act. The Hassansin gargled as Kage rummaged the insides of his mouth for a few moments, and then with a yank, and another scream from the victim, the Ninja pulled out what he was after. A tooth. A tooth with an eerie white glass filling.

Mwu looked at the said tooth. "What's that?"

"A glass filling… filled with pressurized salt acid." Kage sighed. "If he failed, he'll bite that, and the acid will melt his throat, so that he won't be captured alive." Kage once again pressed his foot on the squirming Hassassin's open mouth. "Then again, if that fails, he can always try to bite his tongue, so if the idea is to capture him alive to interrogate him, can somebody please tie and gag him? Can't keep standing on top of his open mouth forever!"

Mwu nodded and motioned the troopers to do as Kage told. As soon as Kage's foot left the man's mouth, the troopers gagged him before he can bite his tongue off.

"Those were some nice moves. Where did you learn to move like that, sir?" Artes frowned in suspicion.

"I told you… this guy is just too predictable." Kage groaned. "Plus, I have some pretty good teacher."

Mwu smirked, feigning embarrassment.

Meanwhile, the troopers had finished gagging the Assassin but lax in tying him up. All the sudden, the Hassanssin yanked himself free, grabbed the short sword from the trooper and charged straight at Kage, intending to gut him. Kage, sensing incoming danger, instinctively responded rather brutally: he grabbed a lantern from one of the troopers, sidestepped the stab and at the same time slammed the lantern on the Hassanssin's face, setting him on fire.

"AAAH! AAARGH! ARGHHHHHH!" The Assassin was ablaze. Screaming in agony, he flailing around wildly, howling in pain, his whole body was soon engulfed in fire. Kage frowned, instantly regretting his thoughtless and needlessly brutal response. And here he was hoping he can interrogate him. At this point, questioning him is pointless.

Grunting, Kage let loose a roundhouse kick and brought the burning man to the ground. And while the fire is still ablaze, he put a foot on the man's neck, and without wasting a breath twisted his leg and snapped the man's neck with a dead finality. The Hassanssin's screams were cut short, and his lifeless body burns away. The smell of roasted flesh filled the air.

Until a few moments ago, the situation around the Underside dock was still rive with activity. When Kage slammed the Hassanssin's face with a lantern and set him on fire, his painful, horrifying screams draw all attention. But when seeing how casually the said Captain dispatched the Hassansin as easily as stepping and breaking a twig brought every Trooper in the Underside dock to a complete and utter silence. Suddenly, the troopers found their hands trembling. All dissident murmurs and any notion of suspicion and skepticism were suddenly replaced with feelings of utter fear, terror and dread. Forget the question of Advanced or Naturals… is this guy even human? He burnt a man alive and then broke his neck under his heel without so much as a flinch.

George felt nauseous as he saw Kage calmly step away from the burning remains of the Hassanssin. Once again he had difficulty seeing the kind hearted Kira Yamato being this sadistic and ruthless masked Captain. "How cruel of you! Even if he tried to kill you, what you did to him was monstrous!" Kage merely replied with a silent despondent stare whose meaning was beyond George's grasp. He merely sighed, and then walk away from the burning carcass, clearly in deep thought.

"**That's one way to look at it. (koff)" **Hikari murmured next to George's ear. George looked at her. **"But it's also mercy. (koff) It took a few minutes for his body to burn. (Koff) You can bet it'll be a very painful few minutes, feeling your skin melts and your blood boil. (koff) Even if we douse the fire, he would not live long with 3****rd**** degree burns on 90 percent of his skin. (koff) So rather than let him suffer in prolonged agony in what little time he had left (Koff) he gave him a merciful quick death. (koff)" **

And now that Hikari put it that way, George also had a slight change of opinion. "But then why did he burn him in the first place?"

Hikari frowned. **"…instinctive, thoughtless response? (Koff)"** She replied flatly.

"Well what kind of training that make someone automatically respond with incineration at the first sign of murder attempt?"

Meanwhile, Kage kept thinking of this situation. Remembering what he learned from the legendary Grand Knightmaster **Ray Yuki, **Kage thought what else would a commander who just sent such a team would do. Come to think of it, he was able to counter the Hassanssin's every move due to the same token, though it wasn't until his training with Mwu that he was able to put what he learnt ages ago to practical use. 30 men team of Hassanssin were to be used to pave a way for a larger force to attack the Archangel. A 30 men team of Hassanssin infiltrated the Archangel VIA the Underside Dock. That's exactly what he had foreseen will happen Taking the mindset of a Zaft commander who had just saw a larger than life fortress ship, sending a small infiltration force is definitely something he would do. What else?

Canard approached the Captain, knowing full well that the captain knew that it was not over. "What now, Capt? You just killed the only person who can confess anything."

"…could someone… bring me the bodies of the last two to survive?" Kage frowned.

The Troopers, somewhat bewildered, dragged the bodies of the two Hassanssin. Kage bent down and unmasked them both, studying his face. "Hikari… what do you think?"

"**Beg your pardon? (koff)"**

"Their age." Kage showed Hikari the scarred over quality of the Hassanssins. They're also aged quite a bit. "Those wrinkles… I'd say that's about… 40-45?"

Hikari squint her eyes at Kage's latest victims. "47…" she pointed to one dead face. "42." She pointed on another. "And the one you burned is around 48."

The soldiers also began unmasking the other Hassanssins. "These guys… they're all around… 35-45." Prayer reported after a quick observation of the others.

"What does age got to do with this?" Mwu looked at Kage.

"Well… it tells us about the leader of the guys who are chasing us." Kage frowned. "The Commander is an elderly man. Probably with a serious mid age crisis problem. One who take pride in the… decades he spent in field combat. Probably by holding closely to the by the book approach, never suffered much defeat, enough to reach great age. The same pride also made him stubborn. He saw little value in youngsters and green horns, or new ideas. Keeping company with only the elderly veterans who share his mindset." Kage motioned at the elderly features of the Assassins.

"**You can conclude all that from the age of the subordinates? (koff) Isn't that a bit farfetched? (Koff)"** Hikari frowned.

"Well… my guess maybe a little off. Maybe some youngsters who wanna be rid of the elderly, who knows? I've been wrong before." Kage chuckled flatly. "But one thing we can say with absolute certainty, the enemy knows that you are here, Mr. George."

Artes and George gasped in surprise. "How can you tell?"

"Come now. A Hassansin Strike force tried to infiltrate the Archangel barely a day after you've arrived. I don't fancy that as a coincidence." Kage crossed his arms.

"Then we must depart immediately…!"

"And go where?" Kage chuckled darkly. "I think you notice, this ship is pretty slow on the speed and not much on the subtlety and nimbleness department. We can't outrun 8 fully loaded Battle Barges."

"8? How can you tell there will be 8 ships?" Artes blinked in confusion.

"By my calculation, they'll need at least that much ship and manpower in order for the commander to have even the guts to send a strike force into a ship this size. But, if I was the enemy commander, I would assume that this ship is currently fully armed and staffed. He had the manpower needed to strike at the full front, but that will undoubtedly enquire large casualties so he picked the most efficient method to ensure his men will face the least resistance when they come in." Kage jovially made his analysis in glee, as if he's enjoying every bit of this intellectual strain. "Of course, with only 2000 men in my employ. They don't really need that many men to wipe us all out and take over this several tens of thousands worthy of oceanic dead weight."

"Then perhaps you can use the Archangel to draw their attention while we take Mr. George somewhere safe!?" Artes blared, earning an angry glare from Canard and most of the 7th division. But Kage merely chuckled in a sadistic snarl.

"Did you not hear me? You're not going anywhere. Even if we do as you say, you guys won't go very far. The enemy commander's pretty good, he'll READ our intentions the moment we set sail. Undoubtedly he would've already cast a net and surround us." Kage deathglared at Artes. "Right now, the safest place for you people is inside the bowels of this ship."

Artes paled, while Canard snarled in a sadistic glee hearing the unmistakably upbeat tone in which their genius captain approach this crisis. "So what should we do, capt? Any ideas?"

"Well…" Kage darkly looked at the dead bodies lying around him. "I have one, and it's a sink or swim. This will either send them running scared… or put them on a watchful distance away… or pissed them off to a full frontal all out assault on us."

Everyone looked at the dark clad captain, waiting on his orders.

Seeing he had their full attention, Kage waste little time. He pointed at the bodies of the dead Hassanssins while making a slit throat motion. "Cut off their heads. Bury it with full respect and honors." And then he followed. "And for the rest of the bodies… hang them in a way… where everyone within 10 mile radius can see."

**00000000000000**

Nary half an hour after the Hassansins left the ship, 8 miles away…

One of Marco's senior Knights gnashed his teeth in barely containable fury as they saw what becomes of their Hassanssins through his scope.

Kage's sadistic instruction saw the headless mangled bodies of the Hassanssins were chained, hanged, arrayed around the battleship on the both sides of the deck, putting them on display like some kind of twisted trophy… and then they were set on fire to serve as corpse fueled torches.

"Barbaric…" Marco growled in fury, his lips trembled in unimaginable anger. "That Kage is truly a barbaric bastard. What in God's name is Heaven thinking, giving birth to such a black hearted wretch unto this world?"

"My lord!"

Marco's eyes glinted with rage and bloodlust. "Signal the other ships on the double! Full attack. I try to do this clean he won't let me. Now we do it messy."

"Yes, My Lord!"

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

The Alliance

Before the Onis had the idea of utilizing humanity as a potential pack mate, humans served quite a different purpose during the Great Crusade. Crudely speaking, the primitive human were used as laborers and workers to build, and in battle, they are used en-masse in huge number as a meat shield. Over time, humanity began to learn and build their own civilization based on what they learnt from the Onis. Adapting from their masters at an astonishing rate, it wasn't long until the Onis came to realize they need to reassert the value of humanity, going beyond primitive livestock to a great and powerful ally.

As Humanity was on the rise, the Onis had come to realize that they are a dying race. Onis were Gods of their time; Immortals and everlasting, time and disease cannot claim them, but they are dying nonetheless. Humanity will take up the torch from them eventually. Alas, humanity's only resemblance to the Onis is only as far as that both looked alike. They are mortals, frail, weak, and truth be told, vastly inferior in everyway to the Onis. But what they lack in strength, humanity had more than make up for it with strength in numbers and ingenuity. Ideas were pursued by the Onis on how to strengthen their successors. Chief among the many other ideas, were the creation of the Advanced race. The result of assimilation between the Onis and Humans, resulted in a human oni hybrid which special powers.

Alas, even that was only a partial success. Even when inheriting their blood, human cannot escape the frailty of mortality. Even worse, the special powers wielded by these hybrids proved inferior to that of the original strain. And though by assimilation of one bloodline limit with another produced a myriad of new special abilities, the Oni learned, to their sorrow, that eventually a time will came when their blood flowing in these mortal creatures will become thin enough, that there's no gift left their blood will bestow upon their progenitors. The world will be once again in danger of predation from many enemies, most of all from the Oni's greatest enemies, the Daemons and their Genma minions. And one day, there will come a time when nothing of the Oni, not even their legacy or proof of their existence, will be left to stop it.

There's only one option: Humanity must learn to defend itself. The creation of the Human Samurai Army for instance. Alas, even with humanity's virtually inexhaustible manpower resource, these Super Soldiers are a demanding mistress. And only a fraction of humanity is genetically capable of becoming Samurais (at least at the time). The new Advanced Race was also not numerous enough to be able to support the battle everywhere. The Onis need to figure out a better way to capitalize humanity's main strength: numbers and ingenuity. But once again, their frailty was a glaring fault. Gleaning back to their own history, the Onis were suddenly reminded of an ancient weapon they used to wield back during their own more… primitive times.

Before they were able to reshape matters and command elements with a whim of a thought, the Onis used to wield these unique weapons: handheld, with long barrels, breathing fire and spitting sharp metal. Reopening ancient blueprints, the Onis began teaching the humans, particularly those who had not receive the gift of their blood, a new form of power: technology. They teach them how to reshape metal with fire. They showed them how mixtures of substances can produce wonders. Direct them on where to place the stone brick to make a sturdy housing. They sharpen their ingenuity into a keen weapon to direct their brethren in the field. Soon, men who once lived in mud and stick huts and fought with stick and stones now forge armors, weapons of metal, living at stone houses, gleaming and beautiful. Where they once fought like barbaric animals, lunging and biting at their targets, now a disciplined army marched in a regimented formation.

The Onis began to rearrange their stratagems in war. Now few in number, the Onis will lead as high commanders of the battlefield, counseled by the Advanced. The new human army will march in a tight phalanx of shield, spear, and sword, backed by the roaring blast of their artillery cannons, while Samurais, far fewer in number but individually vastly stronger than their lesser kin, will strike with precision of scalpel at key strategic targets. In stark contrast, with their superior numbers to make up their lack of strength, the human regiment will be like a crude blunt hammer that pulverize and smash apart everything that gets in their way. With this mighty army, the Oni's Great Crusade continues, until the Great Empire was finally established, laying the military ground work of what would later become the Alliance.

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

The next Arc, the Battle of the Central Plain, is an arc at scale completely unlike anything I've ever wrote before. If I have to make a reference, imagine the War on Marine HQ in One Piece, and then you apply that level of battle to a country wide scale: China. The Strategies, the armies, the parties involved, the twist and tricks. Large armies colliding with Large armies. It'll strain me like nothing else, so I need to prepare it.


	39. Masters and Students

Kira is Kage

Lacus is Hikari

Except when they're together.

There's plenty of nautical terms in this naval battle chapter, so here's a terminology, quick and dirty:

Starboard: the right side of ship

Portside or Larboard: the left side of ship

Waterline: the line used to point how deep a ship's hull is submerged to the ocean

Hull: the body of the ship

Broadside: the side battery of the ship - the side of the hull, usually also used to refer weaponry of the ship

Deck: ship's floor

Superstructure: structures build on top of the ship's uppermost deck

Mast: the pillar where the sail of the ship are hung

Oars: used for rowing boats

Paddlers: steam power paddle used to paddle ships forward, it makes ship movement similar to tanks

Bow: forward part of the ship

Stern: the rear part of the ship – often times, this is also the weakest part of the ship

Crow's Nest: the spot where spotter scout the ocean

Gun, Cannon, battery: The boomsticks of the ship

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

**000000000000**

A few days after his arrest by Courtney…

A cell full of straws… a jug of water and a piece of hard bread.

This is Raww's new room. He had no choice whatsoever. He defied the funeral days, staged an unofficial incursion into Orb lands and even got almost all of his men killed. And even though he knows the truth that one man was responsible for all this, there's just no way he could prove it. The evidence against him was overwhelming. The court had to disavow him and all his actions, denoting that he went rogue and all the high words of treason and betrayal… it all boils down to how they need someone to blame. It was either that, or they'll have Orb declaring war against them. If that happens, and the Alliance will surely piggy back Orb's retaliatory strike and that would see the end of the Zaft Empire in less than a year.

Raww sighed and sat. This is where he's supposed to spend the rest of his natural life. Then again, the respect he garnered over his military career does not disappear in one day, even with such disastrous loss now marring his otherwise spotless record. Everyone polite, everyone courteously offered their assistance. Some even encouraged him that victory and defeat are a common occurrence in war. There's just no way can someone win every time. For his part, Raww took no shame in this defeat. He lost honorably against a vastly superior foe, and he's content to simply wait and patiently think of a way for a rematch.

"Lord Klueze?" the warden, a female knight knocked the cell bar.

"Yes?"

"Here is your lunch, my lord."

Said lunch included a salted roast fish, some potato garnish, a glass of water, and to his disbelief, a croissant. It seems like it was ages since he saw his native pastry bread. "Merci, mademoiselle." He smiled in gratitude.

The Lady Knight quickly scurried away from the cell, cheek blushing furiously.

Raww blinked and chuckled. And then, as he took his unexpectedly lavish prisoner meal, he also took the summarized report of the frontline he asked some of his few loyal contacts to provide. One entry of the report caused him to spurt and choke on his water. "What the… Marco resigned?"

Raww remembered the red bearded veteran water knight. A veteran warrior that commanded great respect from his peers through his hard won victories and life experience. A rigid and stubborn traditionalist. When Ray Yuki brought the much needed revision to the Codex, he was one of the voices protesting it. In fact, more than once Raww and Marco had clashed in a disagreement over strategic decisions to take. Their last disagreement got so bad, they were about an inch away from full frontal physical brawl.

After that incident, Marco was reassigned as an instructor at Jachin Due. Raww had not seen what becomes of the grizzled Water Knight ever since. And now all the sudden this? 'Could it be…' Raww couldn't think of any other reason than his defeat had riled the elderly warrior into action.

Raww groaned and looked through the window of his jail. "Hrmmph…" A veteran naval officer, it should be little difficulty for Marco to track that gigantic ship. What worries Raww, is what he would do once he get there. Undoubtedly, he will try to attack, provoking Kage.

Raww clanked his jail bar to call in that warden. With any luck, she should still be within earshot. "Mademoiselle? Mademoiselle, are you there?"

Luckily, she is. "Yes, Lord Klueze?"

"I need a paper and quill."

The request was fulfilled within moments. Raww start writing a letter.

'_Marco, I pray this reach you before you make contact with our newest but deadliest enemy._

_By now, the news of my ill fated operation had undoubtedly become your knowledge. I do not know what you have heard, but take heed. What happened in Archangel was not by accident. It was by design of one man, Kage. Perhaps a mistake of nature that gave the brightest of minds the world has ever seen to someone with so black of a heart, but it's no mistake that with it, he handed me an eye opening and humbling defeat. _

_Kage isn't an opponent that you can tackle with conventional rigid wisdom or by the book approach. Forget what you think you know, forget conventionality and most of all: __**forget the codex.**__ Abandon your preconceptions on what make sense and what the codex allow and disallow. A straight forward approach will only lead to self destruction. Also, deriving from my recent defeat, and my own personal direct conversation with him, I have come to develop a reasonable suspicion to assume that not only Kage seem to know of Codex Compliant engagements inside and out by the letter, he may also have developed ways to counter them as well. _

_There have been indeed precedence of Alliance Captains and officers to stole our Codex and attempted to outsmart our army by studying its content. Coded in poetry and philosophical jargons, only an Advanced can fully decipher its content. Even if the Naturals could decipher it, it's practically useless for them, for they have not our physics and bloodline abilities needed to utilize it, the wit to fully comprehend its content also escape them. Then again, neither have we. Throughout our long history, there have been very few of our kind, including the greatest of our intellectuals, who were able to fully utilize the tactics of the codex to its maximum effectiveness. I know for certain that there are only three among us who have been able to do so. The first is George of Glenn, the patriarch founder of our empire, and the creator of the Codex. The second was the late legendary Knightmaster, Ray Yuki, who understand it quite well enough to revise it, with the aid of the third and brightest of them all, the Grand Priestess Lennore Zala. _

_As for myself, I do not think I deserve to stand as equals to these intellectual titans for, as my disastrous defeat had clearly shown, it was clear that I still had yet to fully comprehend the teachings of the masters. That does not change the fact that this world is full of hidden talents and unexpected geniuses. And while I cannot fathom if there are any amongst our enemies who can do what we cannot, to discount such a possibility would be folly. As heretical this may sound to you, I had a strong belief that Kage will be the very first of these enemies. The first to not only fully master the Codex, and may even use it against us, possessing a working actual knowledge to counter, if not outright surpass them. How can he do this escapes me, but the proof is irrefutable. There's just too many of this new but deadly adversary that we do not know. He's an unknown quantity that we cannot hope to challenge without proper preparations. _

_Said proper preparation is being made ready as we speak. A large fighting force is being assembled in light of these recent events. A battle is coming. A battle larger than anything ever recorded in the long history of this war. Marco… you and I may not always see eye to eye… but we are both servants of the Empire, and members of the Advanced race. And in that spirit I asked you to forgo our past enmity and humbly beseech you to take my counsel: postpone your expedition and return to Jachin Due, and prepare your forces for this coming conflict. In times such as these, the Empire cannot risk unflinching valor and precious experience to be lost, yours most of all._

_Humbly yours,_

_Raww Le Klueze_

_Fellow Servant of the Empire.' _

Finishing the letter with his signature, he handed the letter to the Warden. "Mademoiselle. Please send this to Lord Marco Morassim with all due haste. Time is of the essence!" The Warden understood and left quickly.

'Marco, I hope you're calm enough to read that message to the end.' Raww sighed.

**Chapter 39**

**Masters and Students**

Days later…

Present time…

Fortunately, Raww's contacts managed to fulfill his expectations and his message reached Marco in time.

Unfortunately, that was **after** Marco witnessed the brutality Kage had committed to his Hassansins. By the time the message that Raww wrote reached Marco by way of an Avian Zoan messenger a few weeks later, Marco's mind is anything **BUT** calm. Raww's heartfelt plea sound more like a loser's heretical ramblings and he didn't even bother finishing the letter upon reading the word: forget the Codex. Flying into rage at that point, Marco tore the letter into pieces and drove the messenger away under the threat of death.

One of Marco's lieutenants frowned at the torn letter. The second paragraph was indeed blasphemous, but the first paragraph… a man of Raww's stature and caliber would so humbly admit defeat, acknowledging the superiority of his opponent to such degree… Kage was that skilled? "My lord? While I do not support Raww's blasphemous rant of the Codex to be ignored… you think he's right? That Kage was able to orchestrate all that disastrous loss we have heard? All those deaths that seem like a plague' death count… it was all orchestrated by this one man?"

"NONSENSE! The Codex is absolute and infallible! Our founding father, George of Glenn had written the way, provided we have the wit to understand it. In which we do! Those barbaric half-wit naturals could not stand against us!" Raww's letter attempted to calm Marco ended up doing the exact opposite. Now Marco became more determined than ever to win, right here, right now. That would prove not only his worth to the world, but also his superiority over Raww. By then, the crow nest reported something that reaffirm his resolve that he can do this.

"Prepare supper! We march as soon as we're done!"

**000000000000**

At the underside dock, soldiers and troopers are now busy putting what Kage had debriefed them into action. One soldier in particular was hiding in a dark corner, fiddling with a book he took from the corpse of the dead Hassanssin who obviously no longer had any need of it. Said book being the infamous Codex.

They've always known that Zaft knights lived and breathe this stuff. But… he's always curious as to what exactly is inside it. Who knows? Maybe he can learn a thing or two. But when he opened and read its content, it was filled with jumbled nonsensical word that doesn't make sense. He couldn't even begin to wonder on how you even read it! There's no grammar, there's no structured paragraph, just a bunch of jumbled numbers and alphabetical chaos. 'What the…'

"I wouldn't bother laddie."

The soldier gasped and instinctively and futilely hid the book behind his back. It was Lockon, smiling kindly at the soldier. Said kind smile allayed the soldier's fear. He showed the Codex in his hand. It was old and beaten up. "The content just… doesn't make sense."

Lockon chuckled. "Come now. We're talking about a strategy book that once helped the Advanced establish their nation. You think Zaft would just let their 'Hitchhiker's guide to build a country' to be read so easily by unwanted eyes?" Lockon asked for the book and the soldier handed it to the superior officer, slightly dejected.

"Sorry sir… I just thought…"

"Hey. Everybody wants to be as smart as our captain. But take heart laddie. You're not the only one who failed. The Advanced had coded the book in such a way, only another Advanced know how to read it. Unfortunately, no Advanced would be willing to share on how to read it without at least an hour in a torture rack. At least not to Naturals… and there's no guarantee they told us the truth."

"If only there's an advanced who's willing to teach us…"

"Ha, ha, yeah that's a thought."

It was obvious no one (safe few certain people) in Archangel that had yet to realize that there's ONE particular Advanced here who had been teaching them **tons** of things. Though they may not be codex compliant…

Kage looked at a beaten up codex in his hand, gazing silently at the jumbled letters. It was not a blank stare of confusion, but rather a focused gaze of someone who really took something in. 'Chapter 1, the basic tenets of Emerald knights, chapter 2, the Ascension of Knighthoods, chapter 3, Knighthood, their duties and honor to Emperor and Country, chapter 4: Road to Nobility and their Protocols… the fuck is this shit?'

That was when he heard someone cleared his throat. He turned and saw Mwu, Hikari, Canard and a pale faced George, looking at him, as if asking permission to intrude his space. Kage nodded.

Looking at the Codex in his hand, George blinked. "Kira-kun you can… you can read that book?"

"Hmh? You mean this? Yeah. I need some light reading anyway."

"Light?" George twitched nervously. "Kira-kun, Alliance Decoders tear their hair day in nights out trying to figure out the method to read that puzzle of a book and you read it so casually as to call it LIGHT reading!?"

"Well, rereading something you've already memorized to the letter doesn't really take that much brain power no?" Kage tapped the codex to his head while noticeably smirking behind his mask, leaving George's jaw on the floor. 'Oh lordie… I know that kid is a genius but this is just…'

"I've seen it multiple times: Alliance captured Knights to be interrogated on how to read the book… there are some who cracked under pressure… but even with tidbits we learned they never been able to get very far with that book."

"Zaft developed multiple methods to read this book as safety measure. There was never just one way to read it." Kage explained. "And even the knowledge of how to read the book was divided in accordance to rank. For example, Emerald Knights were only given specific info on how to read the book up until to a certain chapter. Hassansins were only given info to read a few other chapters related to their deadly arts… when they became Elemental Knights, they were given permission to read further chapters of the book. Only a Hakutenkun are allowed its full contents."

"**The first…(koff) the very first Codex was created by George of Glenn, (koff) and it has none of that codes and mimicry. (koff)"** Hikari added. **"The original book is now a treasure of literature. (koff) A legend among academics across the world, (koff) Naturals and Advanced alike, (koff) famously known as 'the Book That Created an Empire'. (koff) Regrettably, the book was lost during the breakout of the Librarian Works. (koff)"**

"How far can you read that book, Kiddo?" Mwu curiously looked at Kage.

"What do you think?"

Mwu rethink his question, taking into account his student's genius level intellect… he shook his head. Why would he even bother? "…forget I asked."

Lacus had little doubt that Kira had fully mastered the Codex ins and outs. Having been taught by two greatest Hakutenkun level genius masters of the Codex, fully memorizing and understanding the said strategy book would've been like the very first of the prerequisite.

Kage looked at the book and then he tossed the book away to the ocean, much to George's surprise. "Kira-kun! Why…"

"That book is useless. The current Codex had been greatly revised. That Codex was the old version, and though the strategies inside are pretty good… they're useless in the current times. Quite frankly I'm shocked that there are still warlords out there that still rely on that thing… much lest abide by it so strongly."

"Revised?"

"Artillery combats-" Kage explained. "-as well as updated response actions to both Zaft and Alliance latest technological advances. You might recall… cannons are a new arsenal for Zaft military that they have developed only recently. And remember, the Codex was first designed during the era where Alliance Troopers are still fighting with one shot reload rifle and horse drawn cannons. But now… the Alliance had kept upgrading and updating their gears and strategies. The old version of the Codex won't cut it anymore."

"Regardless, from what little we have gleaned from that book, the strategies are potent, even if it's already outdated…" Meanwhile, George took one more look at the hanging burning corpses and after a moment, he choked and start vomiting. "Though… is this… corpse hanging… is also a little something you get from that book?"

"Nope. It's my personal touch." Kage looked at George's pale complexion with genuine sympathy. "If the sight is too much for you, may I recommend you go back inside, where it's safe?"

"No… (cough) (wheeze…) I need… to… talk…" George looked at the burning corpses again and strengthened himself. "I just… I know I'm not experts in combat and tactical warfare… however… I must ask this… as one human to another. How is it that you find it in yourself to do such…" George looked at the headless burning bodies of the hassansins and added. "…cruelty?"

"How?" Kage merely shrugged. "Because I know it's effective, that's how."

"So as long as it works, you don't care what methods you will use, is that it?" George retorted. "Such result oriented principle. With the end justifies all means! What would future generations think of you?"

"They will think I'm a monster. A man butcherer. A sinner to the world. They will hate me, they will despise me, sully my name, spit on it, and if I try, they might even curse it till judgment day." Kage smiled solemnly at the burning corpse. "That's perfect. That would give them reason NOT to follow my example." Kage's answer shocked George. "I'm an Advanced. And I'm killing my own kind, and there were once a time when doing so gave me the most horrid of nightmares. Now I can do it so easily without even a single shred of remorse or pity. Even if I do this the right way, my hands have been forever stained by monstrous deeds of murdering my own kind. Why should I even care on how I'm going to do things from here on out?"

George's eyes widened. "Kira-kun… you…"

"I'm okay to be demonized." Kage smiled solemnly, as if accepting his fate. "I will die in the most horrible way possible. That's a given. Let future generation use my horrible life's work as a cautionary tale of what happened to those who walk this path." Kage glanced at George with eyes closed in upward curve. "And I'm Kage right now, so please keep that to yourself." Kage nodded off.

George gasped. 'Unbelievable… is this really… does such words really came from a young boy barely half my own age? This is… this is no longer the words of a warlord… to see and think of future generations and do this much…' George swallowed a gulp. Suddenly, Kage's sitting figure looked incredible massive that he dwarfed even George. 'Huge… this boy… is really huge!'

The same thought also ran across Mwu's mind. 'The scariest part, is that he's still growing. More… he'll get bigger and bigger!'

Kage turned to Hikari. He may not be able to see it, but somehow, Kira can imagine Lacus was pouting at him. He can tell she was glaring at him the whole time, as if trying to remind him that's he's still under quarantine. "Hey, Doc."

Hikari looked at Kage.

"Tell me honestly. How bad is my state of being?"

Everyone looked at Hikari, wondering the answer as well. **"15 minutes. (koff)"**

Everyone gasped.

Hikari first explained the basic dynamics by motioning the veins on her arm. "Inside our body, there are veins that transport and carry blood. There are hundreds of such veins inside our body. Now, as for the blood. Blood has certain function it fulfills when a body became injured. They harden and clot together, forming a membrane on the wounded part." Lacus raise her hand. "When say, you get a cut, at first blood will flow profusely right? But then, after a while, the blood will stop flowing. That was because the blood that flows began to harden and clot, closing the wounds. And then after that, the body will began to automatically attempt to close the wound, reforming new skin, reconnecting muscle strands, the likes. Human body is amazing that way, right?"

Everyone nodded. Dumbly though.

"Well… I just talked about external wounds… but human blood will react pretty much the same way on internal injuries. And Kage-kun, that's what happened to you, specifically your head area. And it's not yet healed yet. During battle, blood rushes faster into your brain through your blood veins due to great stress. At normal state, your blood vein is strong enough to handle the stress… However… the veins in your brain right now is a total mess. There are blood clots flowing inside your veins. They can easily clog your blood vessels during such times. When that happens… it'll be like an overstuffed balloon being force-fed with water until they pop." Hikari explained **"You can only directly fight full power for 15 minutes at tops. (koff) Beyond that… and I fear your blood vein will rupture… and… then brain hemorrhage… not even you will survive that. (koff)" **

And in response to that, Kage only chuckled. "Fine. That's more than enough time to bring them all down anyway." And then Kage suddenly stood up and cracked his neck, as if preparing for combat. That was when everyone's attention was redirected to where Kage was gazing. And then, as if on cue…

BOOM!

"That sound… that's not Gottfried cannon…" George frowned. "That's…"

"Tristan Cannons." Kage lunged at the elder Allister and pushed him down. Just in time, as moments later, a section behind where the Allister's head had been was blown by a cannonshot.

"WHOA!" Fact is, George can even barely make out the shape of a fused cannonshot passing right above his nose. The shot exploded and blown a section of the structure behind them in a shower of wood splinters. Mwu and Hikari also instinctively duck for cover. When he regained his bearings, the first thing George did was patting Kage on the head. "Kira, my boy, what would I do without you?"

"Like I said…" Kage glared to the direction where the cannonfire came from. "Address me as Kage when I'm like this!" He can make out a fleet of ships coming towards them… Zaft Battle Barges. 4 of them in fact. Kage blinked in surprise. "Only 4? That's so much less than what I thought!"

"Uhh…" Honestly, George had no idea.

"They followed you. I don't know how, they followed you. Get down!" Kage yelled: "BATTLE STATIONS! ALL HANDS ON BATTLE STATIONS!" The battle barge suddenly began launching their salvo of cannonballs at the said gigantic ship. The cannonballs bounced harmlessly against the metal plated armored hull. But, the incomplete fortress superstructures are still made of woods and stockades and they are getting much of the damage. The crew of the barges realized this, as the next salvo was aimed high, avoiding the lower armored hull. No easy task really, with the superstructure is practically a few stories taller than even their barges. But the shots still managed to get through.

BOOM!

Meanwhile, Kage's order was quickly relayed to allover the ship in a blink of an eye. Within minutes after the first shot was heard, all soldiers jumped out of their relaxed state into battle ready and run allover the ship to their preset stations. Other soldiers directed the civilians to evacuate into a deeper safer internal structure of the central section. There's only one wrinkle:

The cannoners who reached their cannons, ready to operate it and open fire suddenly realized: "We don't have a single fuckin thing to shoot at them!"

"You what?" George looked at Kage in disbelief.

"We used up all our ammunition to blast our way out of that half assed blockade." Kage groaned. "Those cannons are just decorations now. And this ship… is now just an oversized metallic coffin."

BOOM!

"Oh my goodness." George gulped just as another barrage of shots zoomed over his head.

"Get down. I will not have this as your coffin." Kage and George began crawling across the wood splinter covered metallic floor as they stay down the line of fire. Mwu and Hikari also duck down, showered by splinters and wood.

"Maybe it's a small fast attacking team!" Mwu theorized.

"In that case, 4 ships are too small of a number. There are two possibilities: "Either the commander really got an insane courage… or… they have other ships hidden around here somewhere."

BOOM!

"Insane courage?"

"Hey, the only people within distance I know would dare to crazily charge into a ship this size with only that number is you and me." Kage pointed at Mwu and then jerked to himself. "Then again, they'll need some genius brain to back it up."

Mwu joked. "A genius like you?"

BOOM! BOOM!

"Don't get me started; I can name a few people who can outsmart me! Let us pray not one of them is inside that fleet." Kage steeled himself up, overcoming the shock of the surprise attack and calmly analyze the situation. Four ships appearing out of nowhere from the mist that suddenly appeared around them. "That mist… I don't think that's a natural mist."

**000000000000**

True enough, aboard one of Marco's ships…

A knight that looked as if he was made of mist from the top of his head to the tip of his toe kept bursting mist from every inch of his body. Slowly and surely, the mist expands, encircling the Archangel. "I should be able to envelop them in mist in 5 minutes, Lord Marco."

"Good. Keep firing!"

**000000000000**

"In 5 minutes that mist will reach us." Kage grinned behind his mask. "There's a Logia on that ship that produce those mists. That mist will engulf us, and significantly limiting our sights."

"Even if we have ammunition, we will not be able to fire back if we can't see them, can we?"

But Kage chuckled suspiciously. "It would be too good if it only ends with only our line of sight being robbed."

George paled. "What do you mean?"

Seemingly ignoring the question, Kage simple added lightly. "But with this, it's clear. They hid more ships behind those mists."

"More ships?"

"Yep. They'll keep shelling at us under the cover of the mist until it completely covered us. We got 5 minutes to act before then!"

"What now Kid? We don't plan for that Mist."

"No we don't…" Kage squint his eyes, his temple frowning, straining his brain to come up with solution. Seeing the stressed look in Kage's eyes clearly made Lacus worried. 'Kira… remember don't get too stressed out…'

Kage ended the stress by snapping his finger. "Fuji."

"Eh?" Everyone blinked, hearing the name of the said giant.

Kage grabbed George by the collar and quickly dragged him back in to safety. The plan has been set in motion anyway. Mwu and Hikari also crawled away, avoiding the cannonfires. "Come on! Come on!"

BOOM!

"Mwu-san! We're going to the Underside Dock! I just hope the men had finished the preparation in time! Urgh!"

BOOM!

**00000000000000**

Meanwhile, on the attacking Zaft ships, the captain and the crew had begun to realize that the Archangel, even though its cannons were out, are not firing back. Not even when they start aiming at the vulnerable upper superstructure causing much damage. That's when they start having their suspicion. "Say… that gigantic ship… could it be that it's… unarmed?"

"Unarmed!? They got hundreds of Gottfried cannons protruding out there!"

"Yeah, but it isn't firing. Even with this much barrage…"

Marco Morassim also observed this peculiar situation. Rubbing his red beard, he quickly had an epiphany. "It's a ruse. That ship must've used up all of its ammunition breaking out of Raww's naval blockade… it hadn't had the chance to resupply! Ready your grappling hooks and boarding towers!"

The Knight looked at Marco in surprise. "Boarding action, my lord?"

"Yes. Boarding action! Without ammunition, those cannons are just decorations now. There will be nothing inside but Militia who can offer very little to no resistance. We take 'em out man to man, and we will have that gigantic dreadnought as our prize, and a member of the Logos list to boot!"

"But my Lord… what if Kage sneak the Logos away during the time it'll take for all that preparation?"

"Worry not." Marco motioned at the encroaching mist nearing the Dreadnought. "Pretty soon, he will have no place to hide."

**00000000000000**

Meanwhile, aboard the Archangel…

Kage and Mwu had finally reached the Underside Dock.

The Soldiers had just finished the preparation of the plan that Kage had discuss with them in lengths. They began fastening the Lear and its two Destroyers Escorts to the Underside Dock. The soldiers had been briefed of Kage's plan earlier and worked double time to make sure everything is in order… that was when Kage surprised everyone by saying:

"We're changing the plan."

"EERGGHH!?" Everyone gaped. "But Boss!?" "After everything we did!?" "Changing all the preparations…!?" "It took us hours…!"

Kage blinked and raised his hands silencing the protest. "Sorry… A slip of a tongue… I mean: we're modifying the plan a bit." Kage yelled up: "FUJI!"

A short rumbling later and Fuji showed up from above. "Yes, Captain?"

"Stand by and keep me informed of that mist will you?"

"Mist…" Fuji looked and saw what Kage meant. The mist is approaching unnaturally towards the Dreadnought at a very fast rate. "Yessiree… but those mist are closing in on us real quick, ETA… 3 minutes… maybe 2."

"Thank you Fuji. Well, as he says, we don't have much time, so I'll put this as simple as I can. Listen and think fast."

Everyone heard… and they gulped. Their captain is as crazy as a loon as ever… but he's as sure as hell ain't stupid.

"You know… with this plan, we risk catastrophic damage to the Archangel." Murdoch noted.

"Name me one thing aboard this ship that you haven't been able to fix, my dear lieutenant!" Mwu grinned in complete confidence.

"You keep doing overboard things like this, and you may found out." The mechanic groaned. Looks like they're about to get an overtime, again.

"Let's not dawdle, people! Move out!" Kage roared.

"HOO-AH!" The soldiers responded in unison.

**00000000000000**

The mist swiftly approached the Archangel and now they're about a breath away. Protected under the cover of the mist, is Marco's fleet, 4 from earlier approaching from the left, another 4 approaching from the back… and an additional **4 ships**, kept away as reserve but called in by Marco earlier night for a full on assault, are waiting in ambush somewhere in the mist.

The Archangel was completely surrounded and there's little they can do to prevent the mist from finally engulfing them all in a very thick mist. Just as Kage had predicted, everyone could barely see what's in front of them.

The Mist Logia aboard the enemy Barge get to work immediately. The Mist moved more haphazardly, slithering around like a sentient snake, coiling across every nook and cranny, seeping through the tiniest crack, the most minuscule of seams, every hole, every crevice, all were engulfed by said Mist.

Every Alliance aboard the ship gulped as they sweat buckets.

The regular Troopers, lying down on their backs in their stations, were all as horrified as they could hear the never ending sound of cannon shot on the outside. Praying to every god they know for survival, they notice some strange thing… chief among them: the militia soldiers looked quite calm. They sweat buckets alright, but all that is happening, they're still smiling. Some were even picking their nose as if they're just having a relaxation.

"Aren't you guys scared at all?" The troopers looked at the soldier in disbelief.

The said soldier looked at the tense Troopers. "…why? We're quite protected here."

"Didn't you listen to your captain's plan? That plan is insane! And he's bat shit insane!"

"You think so?" The Soldier chuckled. "Hear that boys? He called our captain insane!"

The soldiers snickered.

"What the hell are you laughing at?"

"My advice for you buddy? Give it up and stick to whatever he told us to do. We all have given up hoping that some sanity will ever find its way to Captain Kage's mind. Truth be told, we kinda hoped that it never will. Cause he make one hell of a captain when he's insane."

"I mean… what kind lunatic of a captain who called in two separate invasions just to train his division? I mean, SHIT! We were scared shitless when an army of 100,000 knights and mercenaries coming towards us and he make salt in the backyard. We got thousands of those flame pukin Exorcists chargin at us and he blew up the whole section of the fortress wall to make a hell of our day!" The Soldiers chuckled as they listed the number their captain had done to them. "Bat shit insane? That guy is a certifiable psychopath! But you know what? He's our kind of Psychopath!"

"Yeah. Cause when he's sane…" One soldier noted. "He's as scary as hell." Every soldier gleefully snorted in agreement.

The troopers twitched in disbelief.

The chatter suddenly stopped when Canard barged in and slapped their heads. "Shut yer god-damn hole or I'll put ya'll in one!"

"Yes sir…" Everyone peeped.

Meanwhile the Mist Logia began to work things out, closing his eyes, concentrating… feeling everything.

Canard looked up to the wooden ceiling. 'Heh… scan away you Zaft fuckers…'

**00000000000000**

The Mist Logia blinked. "Hulo… what's this…?"

All knights looked at the Knight.

"I'm detecting a large mass right at the center of the ship. Something big. A mass of people, I think. They left other parts relatively unguarded; everyone was concentrated on the central structure of that giant ship." The Mist Logia looked at Marco, awaiting his assessment of his report.

"I see…" Marco rubbed his beard. "That's how it is. They intend to concentrate their forces on the center, holding it out in the cavernous narrow deeps of that fortress."

"So they really foresee that we will board that ship?"

"This changes nothing. It only shows our enemies are not entirely brainless."

"How are we going to deal with this my Lord?"

"Codex chapter 3, verse 276: 'When they hide, we smash open their bulwarks.' Tell other ships, concentrate all fire on the central superstructure where they congregate." Marco smirked. "We'll force them into the open. If they still holds… well… at least we'll remove their trenches."

And so all 8 ships concentrate their fire, showering the center structure where the huge heat mass was detected. The 4 extra ships did not fire, waiting for orders and to maintain their element of surprise.

**00000000000000**

Inside the ship…

The rumblings of the Archangel Super Structure being devastated up above reached all the way to where Kage and the rest were on standby.

"Sensor type Logia?"

"That's right." Kage nodded. "A Logia's body is composed partially of elements. When they expand their element, it's like their body enlarged and spread apart, the elements became some kind of extended limb. In some particular Logia, like the one we're facing, their elements allowed them to perceive whatever's happening when their expanded 'limb' touches something… or someone. Think it like… being swallowed inside the giant body of the Logia. At which, the Logia can then sense the movements and troop positioning of our soldiers within their 'body'"

The soldiers and troopers shirked. So… they're practically being swallowed whole by some freaky elemental Advanced.

"How do you know that there's a sensor type?"

"By rule of the Codex, when a strike force has limited amount of standing force, they are not allowed to enter into unknown territory without waiting for proper support, the exception to that is when they possess sensor type bloodline limit amongst their ranks: one sensor type for each squad and their backup, or depending on the bloodline, one exceptionally powerful sensor type for the whole army in central command, added with another sensor team as backup, second best, but again, greatly dependant on the Bloodline limit."

"How do you know there will be only just one Sensor Logia?" One of the Soldier moaned.

"Logia are the rarest of the bloodline limits. That said, you guys have any idea how rare a Sensor Logia type is?" Kage smirked. The soldiers nodded in understanding. "If there weren't any of that sensor guys… I wouldn't modify our plan to make you guys do this. Sorry."

"…and the Backup?" Another soldier asked.

Kage frowned. "Well… about the backup… what you guys can do… is pray."

"Pray?" The soldiers looked at Kage.

"Pray there's none of the Backup Sensor type whose bloodline limit can penetrate the plan." They all stare incredulously at the captain. "…I never said it wasn't a gamble." Kage groaned.

**00000000000000**

True to Kage's word, despite his anger, Marco kept a relatively cold head. He knew the need for more information about the enemy, but he did launch a campaign without consent of the Empire, and thus, he had very little support from the HQ. He doesn't have time to stock up on enough number of necessary units… but he did make sure he stock up on the most important bloodline limits. Sensor type being at the top of his list. Thus a backup team of sensor type Knight was called. And there are only 2 such knights. 1 backup in his ship, the other backup is amongst the other 4 ships that just arrived.

The first knight…

The Knight's eyes transformed into green with yellow veins. He gazed the ship. And what he got… "…there aren't much movements. It's like they're scared stiff at the center of that ship."

"Movements." Marco repeated.

"My ability allows me to detect movements with my eyes. If there's something that moves, I'll know right away. But now I'm not seeing that many movements. It's a bit difficult with all this mist, but really not much problem for me."

Meanwhile, a messenger bird, bloodline controlled to carry a message report arrived from another ship hosting the second backup sensor knight. Marco took the message containing the report of the next backup sensor knight. Said Knight is also eye type paramecia, capable of seeing things by their temperature "The report stated there's a really big thermal blob at the center of that ship. So big in fact it blurred everything else. Even with all that mist, all humidity… Based from what they see… 3… 4,000 men. No less."

Everyone looked at Marco, but the elderly Knight simply nodded in approval. "Nevertheless…" Marco concluded. "All three of our observation reports point out that our enemy is concentrated at the center of the ship. With 12 battle barges… we have roughly over 600 Knights, over 50 of them are Elemental Knights, veteran every single one of them, each can take on soldiers 10 times their number. We are at an overwhelming advantage. What matters now is speed."

As if on cue, the Archangel's chimney roared as the ship began to move. Noticing this, Marco quickly ordered: "Don't let them get away, Full speed ahead boys!"

The Barges unfurled all their sales and sailed on full speed. The Archangel braved the Mist and charged straight on into it.

Marco smiled in delight. "Ha! They went straight into our trap. Maintain the Mist!"

"Yes my Lord!"

The Archangel sail blind in the mist. The crew (Seemingly) was unaware that Marco had brought in 4 extra ships, hidden in the mist. The Archangel however moved surprisingly fast for something so immensely huge, recklessly wading into the mist.

"Damn… for something so bilge swellingly huge, that ship is fast."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Marco groaned. "Let me remind you that they stole a ship that was crafted and forged by a country known to possess the most powerful navy in the world." The elder knight smirked. "That's why we make plans for everything."

The four reinforcement ships that Marco brought finally take action, waiting in amidst the mist for the Dreadnought to come their way. And indeed, the Archangel maintained its course towards exactly where Marco had predicted that they will come, completely unaware of the impending surprise attack. The four ships had also timed their speed and timing perfectly, and the crew easily read the Archangel's direct approach. The ship really is only going desperately straight! This is easy…

Inevitably, and predictably, the 4 ships finally closed the distance and rammed the Archangel head on from the Archangel's forward starboard side. Their built in siege towers smashed the railings of the Archangel's deck. While it produced quite a loud sound, the Archangel was barely affected even when it has 4 fully loaded Barges slammed home. But it does stop the ship from moving any further.

As soon as the Siege Towers opened up, Knights pouring in, swords and shields at the ready. The Mist had begun to clear up, and the Knights can see clearly, searching for their enemy. All they saw are ruins of the Archangel super structure shot to hell. Out for blood, they charged straight into the ruins, thinking the enemy hid using the ruins as makeshift bulwarks.

The other ships continue to approach the dreadnought in all due haste.

Just one thing:

After a while trudging and ransacking the splintered timbers and shattered wooden logs… the invading Knights had yet to found a single soul. "What the… where are they?"

**00000000000000**

Meanwhile, while the Knights' are busy trudging through the ruins up above…

Very few Knights remain on guard the Barges, but they remain constantly on alert. But then, from around the ship… right around the Archangel's waterline border… **Alliance Soldiers** start popping out of the sea surface around the edges of the Archangel's hull and start swimming towards the latched Barges. 400 strong Soldiers, led by Kage, Canard, Mwu, Prayer, Milly, Neil, Murrue and Karren; all have been hiding **underwater**, holding their breaths for several minutes, holding on for their lives to the rope tied to the Archangel's rimming at the bottom of the hull across the waterline, holding out against the waves, the freezing water… between that and the Barges ramming at them at such speed and force, it was a miracle, Kage noted, that they all actually make it. The various desperate battles Kage had forced upon them had clearly done its wonderful job forging them into battle hardened veterans.

Slowly, and quietly, the swimming soldiers approached the 4 barges. Kage and Karren took one ship, Mwu and Neil took one ship, Canard and Milly took one ship, Prayer and Murrue took the last ship.

And then, one by one the soldiers brought up crossbows, its bolts linked with rope. And taking their aim, they shot the arrow and nailed the Barge's railings. And then, quietly, one by one, the soldiers climbed the Barge's hull, passing through their broadsides. Some entered through the cannon gunports, others climbed all the way up to the railings. Kage, Mwu, Milly, Neil climbed ninja style: wall walk. One soldier's arrow however, snapped and the soldier fell into the water surface. But before he can scream, the soldier snagged on Kage's outstretched arm. The soldier breathes again and choked: "Thank you sir!"

"Sssh! Remind me to teach you guys wallwalking." Kage motioned another soldier down below to fire another cabled arrow.

"Appreciate it." The arrow was shot, and the Soldier timidly grabbed the line and start climbing again.

"Right, we got 2 minutes before the knights realized they've been duped."

**00000000000000**

Duped indeed.

The boarding Sensor Knight couldn't figure, for the live of him, of why when they've penetrated THIS deep into the ship… and they haven't seen even a single soldier. While at the same time, his heat signature eye sensor is going nuts. By virtue of the heat alone, they should be seeing tons of people right now.

What he didn't realize, the heat signature doesn't come from a mass of soldiers…

It came from Fuji the giant, sweating crazily… as he struggled to hold on to the chains while hanging from the ceilings of the Archangel's underside dock, chest up on his arms and legs holding on to giant chains, the heat from his body being the true source of massive thermal blob in the Sensor knight's eyes and the true identity of the large mass that the Motion Sensor detected earlier. Fact is… Fuji's body was SO huge, he occupied roughly half of the ceiling of the Underside dock. His large size contributes further to the deception, creating an illusion of a vast army engulfing Archangel.

**00000000000000**

And on the Barges, one by one, Kage and his men began taking over the ship. A knight who just got down from the hold was gutted dead by Neil's arrow straight to the eye. Another Knight tried to scream, but he was gored in the neck by Kage. Mwu cracked a knight's neck without a sound and put him in such a way, a passerby knight thought he was sleeping. When he approached to awake his friend he was gored to death by another well placed Kunai throw.

And the rest of the process went swiftly. The Knights guarding the ship was completely outmatched by the seated officers or otherwise outnumbered and unprepared. What's more, at that point, many of the knights had boarded the siege tower and now busy hunting for enemies that weren't there, several stories above on the Archangel's deck.

By the time the guarding Knights realized something was seriously wrong, it was too late. A knight suddenly saw Mwu rising from the dock hold, and he ran outside to warn his brethren. He opened the door, only to be welcomed by an arrow to the head by Neil. And then, still in that same quietness, the soldiers began dragging the Barge's armament: a single Tristan Cannon and pointed it, with Neil's direction, to the base of the forward siege towers. The same is happening on the ships. When all is in readiness, they all await a signal to fire on cue. 3 ships are ready, leaving just Kage's ship.

Unfortunately, he was not so lucky. Karren was still distraught over everything that's been happening for some time, and while she managed to slice a knight's chest open, she didn't land a lethal blow. She walked away passed what she thought a lifeless Knight… when suddenly he regained consciousness and let out a markedly audible scream that alarmed everyone. The Knights on the siege tower suddenly realized there are Alliance soldiers aboard their barges.

"What the…" The Knights gaped and they screamed. "PULL BACK! IT'S A TRAP!"

The other Knights still on the outside gaped. Quickly overcoming their shock they yelled to relay the message to the Knights currently walking around the base complex of the Archangel in its narrow passageways.

The Knights are returning earlier than expected, forcing Kage to quickly took over and finish it. Screw the cannons, he took out Shiki, transformed it into the Midori Shiki. The blade arrow bursting with green fire ready to explode, and Kage let go the arrow. The super weapon arrow more than compensate the cannon. With a thunderous roar, the siege tower was blown to pieces. That was like the signal for the other soldiers on other barges to do the same. "FIRE!" Mwu roared. "FIRE ALL!" Milly screeched! "FIRE ALL!" Everyone yelled, and the Tristan cannons roared.

BOOM!

And they all struck home. The siege towers were obliterated from bottom up. One by one, the towers toppled down into a cascade of wrecks.

The Knights looked at the destroyed Siege towers, and then to the decks of their Alliance occupied Barges down, so far down below. Kage just destroyed the only safe means for them to return to their ships. At this height, wearing their armor, they won't survive the fall. Which means over 200 knights are trapped in the starboard side of the Dreadnought.

Alas, by the time those 200 Knights realized something was wrong when they heard the explosion; that was when they noticed some particular weird talisman being strapped here and there along the hallways…

Kage and Mwu made a tiger seal and pronounced: "KATSU!"

The entire ruined upper structure on the starboard half side of the Archangel's central superstructure burst into flames, as the explosion roared and take out everything and everyone inside.

The Knights who looked at the explosion from their respective ships gaped. "Did he just _**blew**_ up his own ship!?"

The Explosion power wasn't really big. Kage and Mwu wouldn't dare planting high explosives inside their own ship, risking too big of a damage on the ship's structure. But… you put a few dozen low yield explosives in a narrow corridor, tightly packed with Knights… the end results left behind very little remains but some bloody stains on the crumbling wall.

Kage sighed in relief the hardest part of his plan came through. Just one hiccup to evaluate… Kage's eyes glaring at the fumbled red haired female warrior named: "Karren! Concentrate! This is DO or DIE dammit!"

"Sorry, skipper." Karren gritted her teeth, angry at herself. This is a battle against time which she can't afford to lose. She had to FOCUS! "Won't happen again."

"You're sure!?"

Karren snapped her claws. "Damn sure!"

"Okay." Kage signaled the other ships to move to the second phase of the plan.

While the other knights of the remaining enemy fleet still wondering what the hell is going on, it was obvious to Marco something bad, something REALLY bad just happened. "FASTER! WE HAVE TO GET THERE SOON! CHASE THAT DAMNABLE SHIP, GOD DAMN IT!" The Hijacked Barges remained immobile, but it was obvious there is some activity going on in there. The Mist Logia Knight just couldn't get his mist figure out what's going on in that Barge. He's only sensing a lot of activity.

"How could you miss those soldiers climbing up our ships from their broadsides!?"

"I don't know! I never thought they'll hide underwater on the edges of ship's hull, that's insane!"

"Well, you're the Sensor for God's sake! You should've known!"

"How am I supposed to know something like that? I've never even heard anyone crazy enough to do something like this in the Codex!" The Sensor Knight gulped. "And I couldn't figure on what kind of explosive Kage used! I don't see anything, the wall just exploded like that!"

"QUIET! We still have a chance to win this! So don't fall apart yet!" Marco roared to silence the quarrelling Knight.

Meanwhile, back to the Archangel….

The soldiers aboard the hijacked Barges began cooperating back with the soldiers and troopers hiding in the ship. Their hiding place? Together with the rest of the civilians: in the cavernous freezer of the 6 salvaged Zaft merchant ships. The cold shielded their heat signatures and presence… a bit chilly, regrettably. But it's preferable over getting blown to pieces in the center structure. The soldiers quickly moved what they can from the barges: black powder, ammunition, weapons, shields… only what they can get in the limited time it took for Murdoch to jumpstart the relatively untouched Archangel's engine. The Troopers boarded the Archangel and start sweeping the ship clean of all Knights who may have survived the blast.

Mwu, getting back on board the Archangel, immediately made his way to the engine room, asking status of the machine. "Murdoch! Can she go!?'

"THE ENGINE'S friggin alright! She'll start even if that's the LAST thing I'll do!" Murdoch roared as he was NOT in a good mood. Howling mad is more like it. Which is understandable, considering Kage just blew up days worth of his work in a single morning. But he knows the plan, he knows it was necessary, and he's gonna stick to it. Doesn't make him any less mad though. "And you tell that crazy son of a bitch student of yours that he better come back alive so I can KILL him with my own hands!"

"Ahahaha! I'll be sure to pass it along!" Mwu laughed.

Momentarily, true to his words, Murdoch finally managed to get the engine restarted in a jiffy. The large spherical machine roared as the whole ship thrums with steam power. The giant exhaust chimney high above burst with black smoke, and the massive paddler began to spin. The battleship began to move again despite the massive damage on the starboard side. Only this time, they turn around. The Archangel detached the salvaged Merchant ship containing the civilians to keep them out of harm's way before they're heading TOWARDS Marco and his men. Flanking it were the hijacked Barges on the left, two battle cruisers and one pirate ship on the right, and one battle cruiser and two destroyers on the underside dock.

In short, all the sudden, 8 Zaft Battle Barges were outnumbered by 3 battle barges, 4 battlecruisers, 2 Destroyers, and one VERY huge Dreadnought… with a pair of Lohengrin cannons pointing at them. But the huge dreadnought was practically the least of Marco's concern; he knew that ship was completely unarmed.

Unknown to Marco, only one Battle Cruiser and the two Destroyers are fully armed, aside from the hijacked Barges. "What do you think My lord?" The Knights looked for Marco for directions.

Marco frowned, listing the chapters in the Codex that would fit this situation. "Concentrate on the strongest threat first. Our hijacked battle barges. Sink it!" With finality, Marco pointed at the barges. "Use the formation from chapter 11 verse 29! Attack speed!" And the 8 Barges, split into two groups of 4, march forward in two rows of ship, Marco being at the rear group. The forward four readied their Tristan cannons whereas the four on the rear prepared their Isolde artillery bombardment cannons for support.

However, all this was exactly as Kage had predicted. "As expected, they're targeting these barges." Kage narrowed his eyes, observing the positioning of the ships. "And they're using the two layer wall formation from Codex Chapter 11 verse 29."

"What was that supposed to mean?"

Kage smiled in triumph. "I'm saying that this guy is getting more and more predictable. Despite what I've done earlier to anger him, he was relatively calm and cool when he started, but now he's cracking. Badly. This battle is getting easier and easier by the minute." Kage quickly turned to the soldiers. "Are the preparations ready?"

"Aye, captain!" The Soldier readily responded, grinning like crazy.

"Then gave the order. Let's give those Zaft Knights their ships back."

"Aye, Aye!"

The 4 Hijacked barges sailed ahead of the impromptu fleet, heading straight at the incoming enemy fleet. The Zaft fleet readily responded with a concentrated cannon barrage upon the barges.

"That's awkward, I thought you said they're adherents to the old codex which doesn't factor artillery." Mwu observed the enemy's use of artillery from the roof of the Archangel's Bridge Tower together with Kage. "That just now is a proper use of artillery no?"

"The Codex also pre-determined the type of Bloodline Limits that should be available in a properly arranged army. Before the cannons, the role of artillery was supposed to be filled with those with tanking bloodline limit to absorb fire, and they protect long range heavy hitter bloodline limits at the back. If they compensate that with cannonfire, it's either the commander is more practical and less stubborn than I initially thought, or they kept them in reserve… or they simply don't have any of those."

"But you said this guy is a stubborn by-the-book kind a guy." Mwu rolled his eyes. "If you say this guy came here without the necessary components of his army, don't you think that's a bit too reckless for someone so staunchly locked to by the book approach?"

Kage looked at Mwu with widened delightful eyes, as if not expecting that from his sensei. "Why, Mwu-san… I never expected such intelligent question from you!"

"Hey, I can be smart if I want to!" Mwu huffed with a smile. "Plus, spending time with geniuses like you may have rubbed off on me… a bit."

Kage chuckled. "War strategies on paper are like beautiful equations. You crunch up numbers and you get an exact answer. But in practical sense, there's no control, there's no equation. In real life battlefield, you're dealing with unstable factors: human element. We're not dealing with chess pieces; we're dealing with humans, each with their own thoughts, their own reasoning, their own thinking, their own ego, and etc, etc… there's no control there. And that's why, predicting the flow of battle is a tricky business, involving quite a bit of a gamble. Things can go so many ways, and there's only so much possibilities that I can predict."

"And how many predictions you've made for this battle?"

"I'm not taking any chances. 10… 12 scenarios."

"Ri~ight." Mwu rolled his eyes in delight.

Meanwhile, the Hijacked Barges took the lead, shielding the other ships from the hail of cannonfire from the front, understandably, the barges took catastrophic damage. And yet, it doesn't fire back not even once, earning Marco's suspicion. Worse, the wind gauge is against them, the Hijacked barges are coming their way at full speed, all sails unfurled. "Sail shots! Fire at the main masts. Stop those bloody ships before they get closer!" The Gunners quickly corrected their aim and start firing at the barges' masts.

Kage noticed the time is near. "Keep the ship straight, get as close as you can to those four barges, and keep some room for maneuvering. Ready to drop the frontal starboard anchor! JUST the starboard anchor and slow down!"

Still shielded by the barges, the Archangel just kept going forward.

The Hijacked Barges are now halfway gone to hell. 3 had its mast ripped apart, the other only have one mast left and now it's barely standing. Despite the damage… to Marco's horror and confusion… they're still charging forward by way of momentum and swaying waters. "How can those ships still…" Shaking his head, he quickly sense danger. "Signal the forward ship, split up! Flank them!" The Knight nodded and waved flags to signal the forward ship.

But before the forward Barges can respond, a loud yell echoed across the battlefield:

"**GERONIMOOOOOOOOOO!" **

The roar came from Fuji… who used Archangel once again as a jumping platform and cannonball dived RIGHT behind the four hijacked Barges. A modified version of Kage's infamous maneuver during the battle of Archangel Gulf, the Poseidon's Trident… which is now being used to propel four pointed pitchfork of four barges. The wave generated by the splash quickly propelled the barges a notch forward, and at the same time, the wave also splashed against the Archangel's hull. The enemy barges had no time to dodge the sudden speed spurt and 8 barges collided one another in a spectacular mess. But if one to compare it with the destructiveness of the first version, it was significantly weaker in that the ships are still relatively intact despite the catastrophic damage.

"Back during the Archangel Gulf, the narrow canal of the gulf funneled all the water into a narrow corridor; it creates a stronger, faster push. Here, we're in the middle of the ocean… the wave gets dispersed, and the push is significantly weaker." Kage take one more look at the devastation caused by the collision, and Fuji who swim his way back to their side, making big strides with his long arms. Kage nodded him off as he passed them by for a job well done. Fuji swam and joined the civilians at the back. "But it does half the job."

"Then let's finish the other half." And as expected, Kage and Mwu made the now infamous and well known hand signal of: "Katsu."

And all the accumulated fish oil, gunpowder in the magazine, all the shots, and barrels of rum (AGAIN!? Murdoch roared) all strapped with explosive tags were set off all at once in a massive explosion, dwarfing even that of the Archangel's initial explosion. The four ships were ablaze, and with the direction of the wind gauge, the flame spreads to the other four ships in a flash. 8 Barges were turned into infernal wreckage in an instant. Knights partially burned or on flames jumped to the ocean. Some forgotten that they're still wearing their heavy armor when they jumped, thus they jumped into momentary watery salvation from the fire and into death by sinking in the ocean. Others were too burned to swim. Between the mighty crash, the fire, and the explosion… Marco had effectively lost 2/3rd of his fleet in a matter of half an hour into this naval battle, and he still hadn't done any damage beyond superficial wound.

And now, there are only 4 Battle Barges left and if one thinks about it, the enemy had not even fired a single shot. And just like Kage had suspected… Marco is clearly losing it. The first five minutes after seeing another four of his ships go up in flames, the elder knight was still in denial and now he didn't even know where to start with his oh-so-precious-codex.

In the meantime, Kage enacted the finishing touches of his master plan. "Turn around, arm the Portside Lohengrin, and drop the anchor on the Starboard side on my mark!" By turn around, the paddlers of the Archangel going nuts and start spinning. The Ship began turning 360 degree, and then they start sailing away at full speed. At the same time Kage gave the instruction: "Drop starboard anchor. JUST the frontal starboard anchor if you please?"

The port frontal anchor of the ship fell and went full dive into the sea. The anchor starts dragging at the bottom of the sea, ready to snag something… anything.

Meanwhile, Marco had regained some bits of his senses and saw the Archangel is (seemingly) making a break for it, what's with the ship had turned around and sail forward at full speed, away from them, as if running away right in front of their noses. Consumed by fury, Marco's immediately ordered: "GO AFTER THEM!"

"My lord?"

"WE CAN OVERTAKE THEM! LET OUT THE OARS! READY THE GUNS! WE'LL OBLITERATE THAT SHIP!" By now, Marco had obviously lost it. He's lost his composure as a strategic military command. The madness was so apparent even to his fearful men, that even they were confused at this sudden change in behavior and for a moment, they were too confused to follow said order, not seeing how any sane man would come up with such an order. 4 ships against whatever else that man has?

"But My Lord! We can't fight them as we were! We don't have enough firepower to take on that ship! We've lost so many of our men in that crash! We-" The Knight's comment was cut short when Marco suddenly whipped his harpoon and slit the Knight's throat, killing him instantly, shocking the other knights.

"I SAID: GO AFTER THEM! FULL SAIL!"

Upon seeing the dead knight, the other knights were frightened enough that they finally began following Marco's orders. The four barges began moving, its oars stretched out and began rowing at great strides. But, with an enraged and blinkered mind in command, the small fleet began making a grave mistake.

A disastrously grave mistake that Kage immediately see through upon seeing the formation that the four barges had taken: clustered together in a single line, encircling the fiery wreckages in the direction exactly as Kage wanted them to go. "Oh… My… God… I want to crack the guy up, but it looks like I've cracked him a lot more than I should have."

"What?" Mwu blinked.

"Look at that." Kage pointed at the Barges. "They're clustered together into a single line like that; they're fishes in a barrel. That's a really big mistake… stupid mistake. And here I was thinking he'll be smart enough to at least split his fleet in two and we can get at least half of them, and intimidate the other half."

"Well… I guess that's what you would call winning a gamble and getting the jackpot." Mwu frowned. He looked at his student. "You're gonna do this anyway?"

"We don't do this, we're dead. They're right on our stern." Kage sighed. "Let's go. Canard, you have command! You know what to do."

"Aye, Capt." Canard replied. "Course correction, 15 degrees to starboard!"

And the Archangel began changing direction. The convoy of barges had yet to go around the wreckages, but they are catching up. What's more, Archangel's starboard Anchor had finally reached the Ocean bottom and due to it carving the ocean floor, the whole battleship began to slow down, allowing the pursuing Barges to catch up. Apparently, Kage wanted the Anchor to snag on something. And with a sizable coral at the bottom of the sea just ahead of the grating anchor, that moment is fast approaching.

"Ready the boarders!" the knights began climbing at the siege tower, getting ready to do some close combat wet work. Marco was so eager to do this, so angered he was at Kage's ease in countering his every move, his ship and one other were a bit ahead of the other ships. The other 2 are catching up just behind him though.

And just as the foremost barges are but a few hundred meters away…

The Anchor snagged on the coral.

The whole ship jerked violently and instantly went to a sudden full stop. The snagged anchor caused the whole ship to turn, her stern swinging forward violently while the frontal bow side that was snagged by the anchor remained in place. The Anchor's chain was stretched to its limit, close to breaking. Their starboard broadside now faced the incoming Barge fleet. And it stopped moving. The Barge halted for a second when they saw a whole array of cannons pointing at them. And yet, they do not fire so much as a puff.

But Marco quickly rallied his men. "No need to worry! They're not firing, that means my suspicions are true: they really have ran out of ammunition! ATTACK! FULL SPEED AHEAD!" And the battle barges close in ever faster.

"Let loose the Lear and the Destroyers. Have them ready to move ASAP." Canard continued. "…and start moving backward… slowly."

On the Underside dock, the soldiers was informed of this and cut the line binding said ships with axes. The Archangel began to move again, this time with some difficulty due to the anchor limiting their movements. Using that though, the Archangel began to position themselves on the right spot…

The barges are closing in… and then…

"Fire the Lohengrin."

The deafening thunderous roar of the gigantic 12 foot caliber Lohengrin cannon was immediately coupled by a long burst of fire spitting out of the barrel. The gigantic bullet burst through the ocean, cleaving the seas wherever the bullet thread. First glance, it was as if the Lohengrin shoot at nothing but air… but that was never Kage's goal.

The reason the firing of the Lohengrin requires the whole battleship to be anchored down was because without the full set of anchor, the kickback has enough power to throttle the whole ship at dangerous pace, even something as big and heavy as the Archangel, as was clearly shown when Kage used the Lohengrin to tore off the dreadnought from its fortress foundations, back during the ending of the Archangel Siege crisis. And with only a single anchor currently nailing the ship down, the Battleship was inadequately able to withstand the kickback… and, with the stuck anchor as the center pivot, the ship was immediately swung back in a sudden burst of speed, a few hundred meters BACKWARD in a giant roundhouse half rotation.

The violent movement shattered the already overstressed anchor chains, and, still carrying the momentum from the spin, the Archangel was hurled right towards the Barge fleet.

The whole battle barge fleet didn't even had the time to scream for their gods when a gigantic impromptu hammer made of the Archangel's metallic stern worth tens of thousands metric tons of solid steel is right in front of their nose. It missed Marco's Barge by a fluke, but it smashed and pulverized the remaining 3 battle barges to oblivion before stopping a mere 200 meters from Marco's barge's stern.

Kage grinned seeing his plan worked like wonders. "Like I said… if we have to, we'll ram through them ships one at a time." Seeing the ruins of the three ships though, Kage had to rephrase a bit. "Or in this case… several ships at a time."

Marco and his crew were still having a hard time believing what the hell just happened. "What… what… what the… what was that… what just?" He was completely at lost. One instant that ship was a few hundred meters away in front of them, pulling back at snail's pace and a roaring explosion sound later that thing came at them like a meteor fall in a speed faster than the doomed crew can scream any word.

And they barely recover from the shock when a thunderous roar of explosion echoed from the other side.

BTOOOM!

One of the siege towers of the barge was smashed asunder by a familiar cannonfire. "What?"

And then, Marco looked at the scene in disbelief:

The Battlecruiser Lear and its two destroyers escort are right on their portside, opening fire at them.

"Where did they…!?"

Initially, the Lear and the Destroyers were shackled on Archangel's empty underside dock, well protected by the two hulls. As soon as before the Lohengrin was fired, the ships were unshackled. When the Archangel boosted backwards by the propelling Lohengrin, the unshackled Lear and the Destroyers were left behind in the waters. Now the last barge is trapped: with Archangel's Lohengrin cannon is right at their stern, its bulk is like a gigantic iron wall that blocked their way back, they're like a slab of iron trapped between the anvil and the hammer.

"All cannons! OPEN FIRE!" The hammer in question is the 20 Gottfried on the Lear's broadside opening fire at them. The Destroyers also fired their smaller caliber cannons, and more importantly, their destructive Helldarts rockets. The smack-dab Barge was mercilessly barraged by shells and rockets. "RELOAD!"

**000000**

Marco gritted his teeth, but he refused to give up. "Full speed towards that battlecruiser!"

"My Lord?"

"Get into the minimal range of those cannons and rockets! And return fire at those ships!"

"But my lord, shouldn't we worry about that giant ship?"

"Look at that flag on the battlecruiser! There's a member of the Logos list in there. If we get him, we can use that as a bargaining chip! Now full speed ahead Knight!"

"But the giant ship? Did you not see the way that thing moved just now?"

"Yes I saw it. But I doubt that thing can do such movements in repetition. And just because the Lohengrin can fire once, that still doesn't change the fact they're still out of ammo." Marco, true to his veterancy as a senior knight, partially recovered from the shock. "I can say that, because even at this condition, with us at point blank range of their cannons, and they still haven't opened fire at us." BTOOM! Another shot from the opposing battleships enforce the point. "The only thing we need to be worried about are those ships! Let's go!"

The last barge charged in at full speed towards the Battlecruiser and the Destroyers. The battlecruisers and the Destroyers continue to shower the incoming ships with shells and rockets. There's a lengthy interval in-between each hail of rockets, and so far, the Barge had somehow survive two full salvoes. However, by the time the rockets had been reloaded for the 3rd salvo, the barge is well within the Helldart Rocket's minimal range.

Realizing this, the Destroyers stopped firing.

Marco smirked. "Yes. I knew it! Set a course to that battlecruiser!"

**000000**

Kage tapped his foot several times. "This is crazy. You know that?"

"Hey. You know what's crazy? A guy still ailed with a brain damage suggesting a solo solitary airstrike charge into a battle barge filled to the brim with Knights. That's crazy." Mwu countered. "Plus, I still disagree with you participating!"

"And what are the chances you survive this crash?"

"What are yours?"

That's when Marco noticed the two arguing Captains. Both of them are standing on top of the Hellfire rocket batteries. "…what… are they…"

"Seriously kid." Mwu caught on. "I think you should sit this one out. We can do this."

"That's a negative Mwu. I don't send my boys where I don't wanna go." Kage replied in return.

"Where you'll go, you'll be dead!" Mwu warned him again.

"I never remembered of doing this kind of thing guarantees my life."

Mwu gritted his teeth. "Hey, Doc! Say something! He's your boyfriend for God's sakes! UrgH!" Mwu's comment was cut short by another cannon fire. "Shit!"

BOOM! BOOM! Marco's Barge finally began to return fire. Their time is running short.

Hikari also looked at Kage with great concern. 'Kira-kun… you're going to overdo it again, aren't you…!'

"Look, we'll be at this all day. Let's just do this thing and be done with it."

"Tch." Mwu groaned. "Ready…"

The gunners made ready, looking incredulously at the two daredevils.

"Set…" Kage muttered.

And by set, it means they primed the rockets to launch.

"FIRE!"

The two batteries launched a single rocket from each battery. The rockets zoomed to the sky, heading towards the battle barge, but given the elevation and trajectory, it was obvious that the rocket would've missed the Barge completely by at least a mile above the said ship.

…that is… until Kage and Mwu simultaneously performed a shunshin and landed on top of the still flying rocket, pushing down its trajectory to collision course with their added weight, steering it like a skateboard.

Marco jawdropped. "What the hell are they thinkin-"

The two rocketboarders steered their ride, curving the rocket's path, heading straight towards the Battle Barge's bridge. The crew nested on the Bridge ran in horror to no avail. Mwu jumped at the last second as his rocket collided with the bridge on the left side, while the rider landed harmlessly and safely on a pole. Kage however, went into the offensive. Like Mwu, he jumped at the last second before his rocket crashed through just beneath the bridge tower's window in a fiery blaze of explosions. Unlike Mwu, Kage transformed into his Kurenai Shiki form midflight, and while the occupants of the Bridge Tower is still in disarray, charged right in through the window, unleashing a new variation of the Gurren Shahadou in the midst of the shattered window shards: "Gurren Shigure!"

At first glance, it looks mighty similar with the Shahadou, but instead of unleashing a single straight all cutting beam, Kage generated a wide crescent wave beam, which immediately dispersed into thousands of tiny razor sharp red feather-like beam dagger. The panicking Knights were riddled with countless holes and ripped apart in an instant, while the walls where they were standing remained intact… at least until the mangled body before the said wall can no longer shield it. The half blown to hell Bridge Tower finally exploded unable to handle the power, instantly turning into a fiery torched stump.

Mwu grunted. "Geeze… You're WAY too reckless kid!" Mwu barely able to do anything, the fiery blaze had turned, changed shape into a fiery bird construct.

"Katon…" In the midst of fire, Kage had finished a series of handseals. "Phoenix Housenka Arashi. (Phoenix Balsam Storm)" The newly formed fire bird zoomed straight into the sky and then began spinning, launching countless small fireballs that riddled and subsequently toast the sails and mast to cinders, burning through the siege tower, toppling them all down while simultaneously raining fire towards the entire ship, rendering the barge completely immobile and on fire. The flame phoenix continue the rain of fire until it burnt itself out, and by that point it has incinerated the masts, Kage cast another jutsu: "Katon, Karyuu Endan!" This time, using the flames burning across the ship, he gathered them all and formed a roaring fire dragon and brought it slithering down towards the knights below. The knights screamed in horror and many jumped overboard, risking sinking due to the weight of their armor over getting burnt alive by that dragon. Those who did not escape in time were consumed by fire, incinerated to ashes in their armor.

Within seconds, the flame would reach the ship magazine and blow everything up to kingdom come. And yet, there are still some, among the survivors of the ship who can still glare at Kage, itching to fight the black devil. Kage, standing undaunted amidst the sea of fire and ruin, simply gaze at them with blazing eyes, half closed in a bore. The same way one would look at a bug at his feet.

"Kage! Come down here and face me like a man!" one of them challenged.

Thinking quickly of his limited combat time, Kage merely snarled. "I don't have time to waste on small fries like you." Kage lifted Shiki, and raised the gigantic Aoiro Shiki to the sky with one armored left arm. The Knights paled upon seeing the sky cutting sword. "It's 30 miles to the nearest small island! You may make it if you swim for your life!" Kage jumped to the side, raising his sword high with both arms, and with a single stroke, he cut the entire ship in half right in the middle of the hull with a loud crash.

The ship slowly and irreversible began to sink, with both half began to submerge. Kage and Mwu calmly parched at the top of the descending front half of the drowning ship, calmly waiting the ship to completely recede into the water, sizzling as all the fires were put down by the sea water, whereas the knights removed all their armors and weapons, jumping into the ocean and began to swim away from the sinking ship.

**00000000000000**

The crews of the Lear gazed in disbelief at the feat. Hikari was also on board said ship, holding a pocket watch. **"(koff) Combat time: Exactly 1 minute and 30 seconds. (koff)"** Hikari sighed in relief as she closed the pocket watch with a snap. **"That's well within safety margin."** Then again, the sound of Zaft knights screaming to their gods as they were being burned or drowned alive reached her ears, and clearly it made her somewhat nauseous.

"1… 1 minute!? He took out an entire battle barge just like that in 1 minute!?" Artes gaped in disbelief.

"And 30 seconds!" Tolle happily added while rising three fingers.

"Is that guy… is that guy really a Natural?"

"That's what they often say about Blacklist Captain, was it not?" George commented with a smile.

**00000000000000**

Kage looked at all the swimming knights; to scared shitless to even think of fighting, retreated away from the two. Mwu whistled. "Well… I'd say, that'll be the last we see of them."

"I somehow doubt it…" Kage nodded. But then, one of his eyes twitched involuntarily. '?'

It was sudden. Both fighters were completely caught unaware. A giant arm, holding a massive barbed harpoon burst out of the wooden floor. The harpoon reached towards Kage who barely dodge it, nicking the side of his temple. The two shinobis back away to the base level of the sinking bow, looking back as the mysterious attacker made himself known, bursting out of the floor where they stood until a second ago.

For a moment, seeing two long sabre tooth extending down from a thick short pink snout and grey, wide, hairless girth and the first thought that crossed Kage's mind was a walrus. But then, the said Walrus stood on two legs, with arms with fingers instead of fins. With pronounced swelled but muscular belly, a very humanoid muscular upper torso and pair of arms, the creature's snout is also decorated with orange beard more characteristic to a man rather than an animal. Said man Walrus is also covered in thick armor, not dissimilar with that worn of the Forge Corps Legionnaire, with the nautical watery designs of a Water Knight.

Looking at the anthropomorphic animal, the two realized: "Zoan type… Walrus?"

Red streams of blood flowed from the transformed and angry Marco's temple. His entire fleet, wiped out in a single day. All while they're under his command. There's no way he can return home in honor anymore. He'll never be able to live this one down. This is it for him. This is the end of Marco Morassim. His bloodshot eyes looked at the ones responsible. With nothing left, he might just as well take as many enemies with him down to hell. He saw a black clad warrior and he immediately lunge forward with a roar, smashing his harpoon at him.

With a spray of splinters, the harpoon caved a crater on the wooden floor. But Kage had departed to the sky using Kurenai Shiki but before he can get far, the man walrus, in a speed far beyond what his bulky figure would suggest, throw out a chain linked hook that grabbed Kage's leg, pulled him down before slamming him crashing to the floor with a smash. Marco glared at the grunting downed Shinobi. "So you're the newbie Blacklist Captain?" Mwu roared and lunged forward to save his student. But Marco had anticipated it and simply turned around and swing his harpoon, swatting Mwu by the waist like hitting an overgrown fly. "And you… you're that upstart Raww's so called nemesis?"

"Gak! Up…start?" Mwu cough blood.

"Phooey!" Marco snarled.

"Katon…" The Man Walrus blinked when he heard a growl from Kage, gripping at Marco's chain tightly. "…RYUUKA NO JUTSU! (Dragon Fire Jutsu)" A ferocious dragon like flame burst out and snaked across the chains, encircling Marco's arm before suddenly expand and incinerate the owner of said chains. The chain was shattered by the explosion. Kage narrowed his eyes. 'Did I get him?'

A red murderous glint shined from amidst the smokes of the explosion before the barbed harpoon pierced through the veil of smoke. Kage blocked the stab just in time with Shiki, generating sparks of fire as the two steel grated one another. For Kage's part, Marco's sheer strength made his fingers felt like they're about to come off and his joints screaming to unlatch from its hinges. That made him unable to do anything for the incoming sideswipe that hit him by the side and would've thrown him overboard if not for Mwu managing to catch him midair at the last second.

Upon landing the two made eye contact, and in unison, both finished the same set of seals: "Katon, GOKYAKU NO JUTSU!" the two breathe a torrent of flames that condense first into a pair of identical fireball, before the two fireball joined together and forming a fireball far larger than any individual fireball.

Marco merely sneered seeing a fireball twice his size heading towards him at speed. Ramming his harpoon to the floor, his lips let loose a few quick chant of Water Knight's magical arsenal, and the ocean water, lifted by the fishlike spirits of watery undine sprang to life, joining together forming a mass of whirling water before Marco. "Aqua Shot!" Marco punched the water ball and it burst forward in a forward stream of water. The giant fireball vaporized the water upon contact, but just as it's halfway from reaching Marco, the fireball dissipated, and so is Marco's Aqua Shot was dispersed. And yet, Kage and Mwu charged through the dispersing droplets of water, both of their arms were fully charged with a mass of swirling chakra.

"SOU SHOGEKIGAN! (Twin Shockwave Sphere)" the two fists of Kage and Mwu, using the same jutsu, joined together as one and smashed through Marco's armored gullet. The armor was reduced to contoured scrap metal, and one can see the man Walrus's stomach deformed in swirling pattern, its shockwave rattled the uneven combat arena, pushing the Zoan by at least a few meters back with a swirling hole on his stomach.

And yet, as Kage and Mwu witnessed in shock, the gaping crevice on the stomach began to reform, like they're watching how the hole was made in reverse, and when it's done, only the Man Walrus' spotless girth can be seen. "Ah, that actually itched." Marco snarled as he gave an approximation of a sarcastic smirk with his animal visage and rubbed his stomach.

Kage and Mwu quickly altered their strategy. Blunt force trauma is right out. Now, they made ready their edged weapons.

Fully expecting this, Marco snarled and shouldered his harpoon. "A newbie Blacklist Captain and the so called Hawk of Endiminion? Phooey!" The Zoan spit in disgust.

Facing such insult, Kage and Mwu's only reaction was that of amusement and a lot of confusion, not understanding one bit of Marco's animosity towards them. "What's _his_ problem?" Kage whispered.

Mwu shook his head. "No idea. Never saw him before all my life. Sides…" Mwu tilted his head. "I never pissed off anyone I've never met."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Kage sighed.

Mwu looked at Kage's state. His breathing is erratic, and his fingers on his free hand are shaking badly. "Stay out of this."

"What?" Kage looked incredulously at Mwu.

"Just stay back." Mwu took a step forward before Kage. "I mean, us two youngsters gangin up on an old man? That just ain't right."

Again another jab at his age, and Marco became visibly angered.

Kage looked at this and shook his head. "You live up to your reputation." With that, Kage sheathed his blade and took a step back.

Marco roared and charged at Kage, but Mwu simply swing his Kodachi forward, and barely a few steps forward, something hit Marco, by the stomach and on his chestplate. Sharp pain cut across his stomach and blood burst out of his stomach. Marco looked at his belly, red blood streamed down from the cut. 'What?' Marco looked at his stomach, and then he looked at Mwu.

Mwu gripped his kodachi tightly, and taking up his collar, he also closed his mouth in a black mask of a shinobi. His blue eyes glowed fiercely. The kind of gaze he usually reserved for the likes of Raww. But of more particular interest, was the Kodachi he held. To Marco, there's nothing. But to Kage, he blinked and squint his eyes. The space in front of Mwu's kodachi… they looked distorted. Outlining the shape of the distorted air and he get… '…an invisible… katana?'

Marco roared again and Mwu swung his kodachi again horizontally. This time, blood burst horizontally across Marco's bloodied belly.

Kage blinked. '…the length… changes…'

"Lookie here…" Mwu groaned. "I got no grudges on you, and I certainly don't know what's with you and Raww… but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to beat the crap out of ya if you don't pull back now."

Marco growled and charged anyway.

"MOU!" Mwu swing his invisible blade once again and the wooden floor split forward, heading straight at Marco. Marco brought up his shield from his back the blade merely scratched said shield, generating red sparks of fire. The Walrus man quickly closed the distance between them and swing his harpoon to Mwu. The said captain was split in two, but moments later, the split man vanished into thin air. Marco snarled and ignored the illusion, glaring at the closest enemy within reach, Kage. Roaring, he swing his harpoon towards him, but by then, Kage had already jumped away from the spot. Using Kurenai Shiki, he gently glided away from the sinking front half of the ship. Marco grabbed his chains and attempted to wring Kage back in again. But just as the chain was about to grab his leg again, a sharp razor sharp crescent of literally **solid** wind burst from the side and rip the iron chains to shreds.

"Fuuton, Kaze no Yaiba." Mwu growled.

Marco glared at Mwu, and then he turned to Kage, who by now had gently and safely landed on the other also sinking half of the barge.

Marco growled again at Kage, standing so calmly on top of the wreckages of his ship. "COME HERE AND FACE ME COWARD!"

Kage merely frowned and he noticed his trembling fingers. '…I may not even have 15 minutes…' making a mental note to prioritize his healing with Lacus later, Kage replied. "I'll pass." At which point he grabbed Shiki and stabbed a survivor straggler who tried to sneak up on him from behind by the gut without looking back. "And I suggest, rather than worrying about me, you concentrate on the enemy before you." Kage yanked his sword away and let the lifeless knight fell to the ocean. He flicked his sword to swept the blood away from his blade, spraying the woodwork. And then, to bewilderment of everyone, he sat on what used to be the railings of the Barge's stern. "'sides, Mwu-san may act like that… but he's still my teacher who taught me everything I know."

Marco's eyes widened and turn to find a battle ready Mwu approaching him. "So the kid says." And with that Mwu suddenly disappeared, followed by a loud clanking sound of their weapons colliding. Funny thing is, while everyone can easily see Marco was blocking an attack from Mwu using his harpoon, one would probably having a hard time understanding why he was blocking thin air emanating from Mwu's under length Kodachi. The force was real enough to push both Mwu and Marco back.

"Well, then. My dear apprentice had gone through all the trouble of doing all this planning and startegizing, and in the end, he came up with quite a stage for us. Might as well use it, eh?"

Marco growled. "You and that cocky apprentice of yours should've gang up on me."

"Ahahaha… No. I alone is enough." Mwu is in really good mood. His student has become even better and he's got the attitude to boot. He can't be slacking off again. "Truth be told, this is perfect. Ever since I learnt the four cardinal seals, I've been re-training myself like heck. I've got a slew of new techs… Never get the chance to use in full force, not even against Raww."

Kage blinked in excitement. 'Retraining eh?'

In an eyeblink, Mwu had finished his handseals, clasping his fingers together. "Mokuton!"

'Mokuton?'

"WORLD TREE CONSTRUCTION!" Mwu slammed the wooden floor, and suddenly giant tree branches literally grow out of the woodwork of the sinking ship. For a moment, the ship shook ferociously but then the wooden structure further stabilized the battleground, even evening the platform, creating a perfect arena.

The Battlefield is sturdy and even. Both fighters are now on the same ground.

Mwu cracked his neck and flicked his captain's coat. Like Kage, it's also a haori, sleeveless with a kanji Kyuu (9) written on the back, denoting his position as Captain of the 9th Division, and it was long enough to reach down his ankle. However, unlike Kage, his haori is of the standard white color, there aren't many rend and tear around its smooth edges and of greater interest, the coat was split into four section on the lower edges, each section is covered in an orange and white armor.

**0000000**

"Oh ho… he's serious." Murdoch observed this situation with great interest aboard the Archangel, together with Murrue and Natarle.

"How can you tell?"

"The suit he wears. That vest. That's his battlesuit." Murdoch grinned. "When he's like that, only Raww had ever managed to last more than several minutes against that. And now… well… just watch."

**00000000000000**

At this very moment…

Back in his cell, Raww sighed as he looked at his cell. There has been no word. And now he starts fearing the worst had indeed come to pass.

The Kind Lady Knight who was his warden looked at the masked Hakutenkun with concern. "My Lord? Is everything alright?"

Raww looked at the Lady Knight and smiled kindly. "I wish it was. I'm a little worried about Marco. I fear he bit more than he can chew."

The Lady Knight became more enamored upon seeing Raww's smile. "If I may, My lord, I may overstepped my boundaries a little?"

"Yes?"

"Well… the relationship you have with Marco Morassim… we all know it was anything but friendly, but do you not underestimate Marco a little bit? I mean… I may have spoken out of the line here but… I know him by reputation." The Lady Knight took the liberty of taking a seat. "He's a bit of a hardcore old school codex adherent kind of person. But… it's not his stubbornness is without basis. He's one of the few veteran Knights out there who had seen through this war from its very beginning (AN: He's 90, and the war has been going for 72). He has pretty much seen it all, done it all… While Kage is indeed a terrifying strategist as you say he was, don't you think you should give Lord Marco a benefit of chance?" The Lady Knight quickly flabbergasted. "I'm sorry it's just my personal opinion, I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

Raww chuckled lightly. "Mademoiselle, you have a splendid analytical mind. You should consider progressing beyond being a simple warden."

The Lady knight blushed furiously upon hearing such compliment.

"Yes. I would give Marco a benefit of chance. That is if he was **only** facing Kage." Raww quickly added. "Marco's priceless livelong experience, combined with his solid understanding of the Codex, I would say that would give Kage a run for his money… but there's only one problem: the fact there's one **Mwu La Flagga** among the military assets that Kage can use."

**00000000000000**

Mwu readied his kodachi, but more than that, he unveiled his true weapons, stored on the backside of his four pronged combat captain vest. Four pieces of four bladed Fuuma Shuriken, when flipped open, each was as long as Mwu's legs. The Fuuma Shuriken body is colored in orange, with white blade. Across the surface of the shuriken, etched a series of seals and symbols which Kage recognized as jutsu seals, although he do not know for what purpose.

Mwu began playing around with the enormous fuuma shuriken, juggling it in front of him. But then, he threw them to the sky, and while his opponents is still wondering what is he doing, Mwu had finished another handseal in a blink of an eye. "Fuuton… Shippuu Busou! (Cyclone Armament!)" Mwu's mouth swelled and then he unleashed a massive gale upward, enveloping the four Fuuma Shurikens in the air. The ferocious wind blown by Mwu enveloped the Shuriken, covering its blade in wind element, while making it spin around and around even more ferociously, until finally, the 4 whirring Fuuma Shurikens became four masses of shuriken shaped mini cyclones.

**00000000000000**

"Mwu La Flagga? I know that name! He's the one they say was your only equal?"

"Without a doubt." Raww nodded.

At this, the Lady Knight was a bit skeptic. "I don't understand why you value him so highly. If he's so powerful, why he didn't even make it to the Blacklist?"

"Fair question." Raww chuckled, thinking about his half brother. "I've fought with mwu la Flagga so many times… I daresay I know him better than anyone. First of all, he is DEFINITELY not… the brightest bulb you can find. I'll say that one for him." Raww laughed at this point. "But what Mwu lack in intelligence… he more than makes up for it, with insane courage, unflinching and stubborn ironclad willpower that doesn't know despair, and unpredictably creative mind coupled with the ability to think on his feet." Raww gave his analysis. "More than once, he defied my strategic prediction. I would even say he's as unpredictable as they come. You just can't guess what he would do next. That gives him an edge."

**00000000000000**

Marco's eyes widened. He can hear a sharp ringing in his ears. 'Wh… what are those… things? I can't let those things hit me!'

Maintaining the dragon seal with one hand and his enhanced Kodachi in the other, Mwu brought the four storm Shurikens under control and now they floated menacingly around him, each a mass of cyclone all packed up in a compact form, creating localized gale around the area, circling around Mwu like stormy planetoids with the Jounin at the center. "Now then… get ready to face an all new and enhanced Mwu La Flagga!"

Marco gritted his long fang, preparing his harpoon.

With a jerk, two of Mwu's Storm Shuriken whirred forward at blinding speed, heading straight towards Marco. Thinking quickly, Marco used both hands, bulging veins allover, and use all his strength to smash the first Storm Shuriken. Even with his full zoan brute force, Marco gaped in shock at how difficult it was to knock the wind chakra enhanced Fuuma Shuriken away from him. And the other one is fast approaching. His hands were already numb from blocking just one, he had to dodge this one. Jumping is right out, so he ducked. The physical Fuuma Shuriken barely missed him, but the wind chakra shuriken enveloping the Shuriken grazed his armor… just a scratch… and said steel armor was ripped to pieces. 'What destructive power!' Marco gasped.

As if that wasn't enough surprise, Mwu instantaneously appeared right on top of Marco barely moments after the Storm Shuriken passed over his head. Mwu brought his sword down, aiming for a stab. In a quick thinking, Marco shifted his body a bit, using the remaining pieces of his armor and managed to block the stab, generating sparks of fire.

**00000000000000**

"Was he… that strong?"

"Mademoiselle… there aren't many opportunities for me and Mwu to really duke it out seriously. Every time we had a fight… it's always been fun and games, or otherwise, we were distracted by a lot of things. Business before pleasure." Raww chuckled. "But… there was only one instance… where Mwu and I REALLY go all out, no bars hold. That was in Endiminion. The day he and I tested one another like never before…"

"Endiminion. Yes. That's where he get his nickname, the hawk of Endiminion, isn't it?"

"Indeed." Raww closed his eyes. "Indeed, it was a battle to remember." Raww remembered the battle of Endiminion all too well like it was yesterday. "See, by the time we were done, Mwu and I had become the most hated people in Paris. We are forbidden to show our faces in French soil ever again under the threat of death." Raww chuckled. "They were so furious at us, France sever all ties with the Alliance and rejected the Empire, joining up with the United Emirates of Orb soon after."

"Eh? Why? What does it had to do with you?"

"Well… it was kinda our fault… Mwu and I fought for **9 days, 9 nights nonstop**; without **rest**, without **sleep**, without **pause**." Raww rubbed his chin nervously. "Our battle was so ferocious; by the time we were conscious enough to stop and look at the destruction around us, we realized the geographers had to **redraw** the map of France because of us."

The Lady Knight's jaw couldn't drop any lower.

**00000000000000**

'What a nimble guy for a fatso…' Mwu inwardly complimented Marco on his smart safe. But it's not like his attack was over. The other two Storm Fuuma Shuriken floating just above him, combined together and began rotating. Mwu had finished another jutsu in a heartbeat. 'Fuuton…' the rotating twin Storm Shuriken condense all air around them, forming a column of tornado. '…Ten no Kanadzuci! (Sky's Hammer!)' Like its namesake, the tornado pillar descended upon Mwu and Marco like a gigantic hammer from Heaven.

Marco gaped when he saw the colossal wind hammer is descending upon him and Mwu. "Madness! You'll crush us both!?"

"We'll see about that." Mwu wasn't any bit worried. The Sky Hammer was but millimeters away from his exposed back… and all the sudden, there's nothing between Marco and the falling Sky Hammer but thin air. Moments before the sky hammer grind him, Marco can briefly saw Mwu reappeared instantaneously on top of the other Storm Shuriken. 'How did he…!?' "GYAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Marco's thought was cut short as soon as the Sky hammer struck home and grinded him down the ship's hull with a thunderous crash, generating a massive shockwave that rattled the sky and sea.

**0000000**

Everyone who watched the spectacle had almost forgotten how to breathe, and they were knocked down to their backs due to the wind blowing from the impact. "Sweetness…" Tolle swallowed a gulp as he gritted his teeth in excitement. "Mwu-san… he's really… strong, isn't he?"

"No. I was shocked too." Prayer was equally amazed at his brother's prowess. 'This level of power is also worlds apart from that time in Endiminion… if it's like this…' "Ever since he and Kage discovered the four cardinal seals, his strength had increased leaps and bounds far above anything he's ever done before."

"Four seals… and it can make so much difference?" Sai gulped. "To think 4 seals can amplify a jutsu's power like that…"

"**No. (koff) That's not quite right. (koff)" **Hikari commented as she rubbed her chin, thinking calmly. "Kage had also taught me the four seals… and their specific functions… back in Junius."

Prayer and the Shadowguards looked at Hikari, as do other warriors in vicinity.

"Based from what I've learned, the four seals main function is not to amplify the power of a jutsu… rather… it make them more efficient. Your jutsu became easier to use, more controllable, and they use far less chakra… naturally it means a vastly improved variation of the jutsu and its effectiveness as a whole… but all in all, they produce more or less the same level of power: highly dependant on the user's constitution."

"What are you trying to say, Hikari-sensei?" Prayer frowned. "You're saying my brother's power level won't change because of the four seals?"

"No. What I'm saying is… the four seals only made the jutsu became easier to use. The power of a jutsu will always be directly correlated to how strong the user."

"Heeeh… so Mwu-sensei really is THAT strong!" Tolle grinned in excitement and glued his eyes back at the spectacle.

"But… Fuuton? Wind element?" Sai frowned in confusion. "I don't remember him teaching us that…?"

"**Oh. He didn't teach you about the Yin yang Five Elemental Star System yet? (koff)"** Hikari looked at the stumped stare of the Shadowguards. It seems they never even heard the word Yin Yang.

The Shadowguards dumbly shook their heads.

"**Ri~ight."** Hikari nodded. "Okay… by the basic… Chakra can change into 5 elements in total: Fire, Water, Earth, Wood, and Steel. Yes, it's the same as denotations of the Elemental Knights of the Zaft Empire. It's not coincidence. It's a system that has been going for centuries now. As you might've noticed, there's no Wind element there. What you must understand, is that these five elements are not the only substances that exist in this universe. But they are, the main base elements of which many other elements were born."

The Shadowguards nodded in understanding. "So… wind is a… some kind of a sub element, a branch element that was born from these five elements?"

"Correct. To be specific, wind is a branch element… of wood."

"Wood?" The Shadowguards blinked in surprise. "Why wind came from wood?" The Shadowguards couldn't figure how wood and wind can come together.

"Because wind is, in essence, air in movement. The air we're breathing comes from plants. Leafs. They breathe in the carbon-dioxide that we breathe out, the plants use it for photosynthesis, and from it they breathe out Oxygen that we humans breathe in."

Smoke rise up from everyone's head was a sign they didn't get a single thing she says. 'Right… something like this is a bit ahead of Naturals…' "Umm… well… if I'm to simplify it, the air that we breathe in really comes from plants. Plants gave birth to air. And wind is air that moves. That's another way of saying, wind came from Wood."

**00000000000000**

"I… If Mwu la Flagga is as strong as you say… why isn't he included in the Blacklist?"

"Well, I believe I've told you why…" Raww scratched his chin. This particular fact about his half brother is a bit embarrassing indeed… "Mwu's just not the brightest mind you can find. You could probably call him borderline idiotic by even Natural's standards, and he won't be offended, seeing it's the truth."

**00000000000000**

Mwu stood calmly, flicking his hands and all his Fuuma Shuriken returned to him and once again began circling around him again like watchful satellites, guided by his wind chakra elementals. They gently returned to orbit the user. "Damn. Those cardinal four seals really worked wonders! This stuff is SO~O much easier without ropes now!"

"Ropes?" Kage blinked.

"Yeah. Before you taught me the four cardinal seals, I had to guide these Shurikens with ropes. Can you imagine the hassle of controlling them when they're like this? The number of times I cut myself… she~esh!"

Kage chuckled. "Well… I suppose we can be glad that what I've taught you was really useful."

"You sure did!" Mwu grinned widely.

But then the crater where Marco was standing began to crack. **"Grrr… grRrRRRRRR!" **They can hear the sound of Marco growling in anger. Suddenly, Kage and Mwu felt really cold and their breath turned to steam before their mouths. **"GRAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaarhh…!"** the floor burst open, and then out from the wreckage is half walrus… half icicle cave. Suddenly, the man Walrus that was Marco incorporated elements of ice to his being, with thick dense icicles adorning his armor here and there. His barbed Harpoon was enlarged with ice, turning into a diamond like great spear.

"The hell is that?" Kage gaped.

"I see… one of the spell repertoires of a Water Knight: Frost Armor and Diamond Arms." Mwu smirked. Cracking his fists, he got ready to fight again. The cyclone planetoids circle around Mwu. "Well, looks like you're ready for another whoppin'."

But unlike Mwu, Kage wasn't so optimistic. '…something changed… not just his armor or weapon…'

Mwu begin by sending his cyclone shuriken at Marco. But then, something happened. Midway, the cyclone enveloping the Shuriken dispersed partially. They dispersed even further the closer the shuriken went. And finally, the wind just disappeared, leaving a whirring Shuriken. But then, the cold air also began to freeze the Shuriken and finally stopped the spinning cold. Literally. Marco raised his hand and easily caught one shuriken and bashed away the other shuriken.

Mwu blinked dumbly. "Eh?"

Marco grinned as he gripped Mwu's Shuriken tightly, cracking it. "Heh. So without your wind, your whirring blades can't do shit, eh?" With a clench, the frozen Shuriken shattered to pieces, earning Mwu's roar. "Oi! You have any idea how much that thing cost per piece!?"

Marco couldn't care less, he smirked. Mwu growled in anger. How did that frost armor disperse his wind like that? "Temee… what did you just do!?"

"Be careful Mwu-san… it's not gonna be that simple." Kage rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"Ngh?" Mwu and Marco looked at Kage, still sitting calmly on the railings.

"It's the ice armor. The temperature around that man Walrus body is decreasing significantly. It was enough to make atmosphere in his nearby vicinity colder than the surrounding area. That's why the wind disperses."

"Huh?" Mwu reverted to his tare panda mode and brought a sign board: I'm an idiot. "Sensei, I don't understand. Could you explain?" then he turned to a dumbstruck Marco. "Could you give me 5 minutes to understand this? Okay? Good." And either he's so brave or so stupid, he sat facing Kage, showing Marco his back, listening to his explanation when there's one bloodthirsty man walrus right behind his unprotected back.

**0000000**

Murdoch sweat-dropped seeing the silly side of his captain in full shine. Sometimes he wondered, between Kira and Mwu… who is teaching who… exactly?

**00000000000000**

"More than once I was able to outsmart him. Not always, due to his unpredictability, but, from time to time I can outwit him into fighting me and only me. And a good thing too." Raww sighed. "I shudder at the thought of the destruction he'll cause if he ever went all out against normal knights. The casualty, I fear, would be astronomical in proportion."

"What will stop him from doing it now?"

"Conscience. Mwu is a very moral man. His morality had always kept his destructive capability in check. Which is good for him, and us."

**00000000000000**

Kage sweat-dropped and sighed before beginning his impromptu lecture. "When temperature drops, the air in the surrounding area condense. They're trying to turn into water then they turn to ice. When that happens, air pressure in the atmosphere increases."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh. And…?"

"Wind is air that moves. There's one constant: air moves from a place with high pressure to a place with low pressure. When the Man Walrus freeze the surrounding atmosphere, he condensed the water in the air, thusly the air around him, creating a high air pressure atmosphere, higher than the surrounding area. When that happens, the wind will be forced to move away from the high pressure area, that's the man Walrus there, to the low air pressure area… that's anywhere where the Man Walrus are NOT, hence why the wind disperses the closer it gets to him. Do you understand?"

Mwu nodded dumbly. But then… "…I still don't get it."

BAM!

Kage collapsed so hard he nearly fell off the railings.

**0000000**

Some few miles away…

BAM!

Hikari also fell off on her back after hearing Mwu's dumbass reply using her sharp ears. Like… Kira just gave the simplest explanation about junior high physics that even someone like her can understand, why is it someone like Mwu can't?

"Uhh… something wrong, Hikari-sensei?" Sai, Tolle, and Milly looked at her.

"**It's just… (koff) nothing (koff). I just heard something so silly I just don't know what to say… (koff…)"** Hikari quickly get back up. **"Now… (koff) where were we (koff)?"**

"You said something about the relationship of elements."

"Yeah… right." Hikari get back up on her feet. "The elements go like this." Hikari draw a star. "Water, Fire, Steel, Wood, Earth." Lacus traced each point of the star with each element. "This star shows the relationship between each elements. It's logic if you think about it: Water douse Fire, fire melts steel, steel cuts through wood, wood drained earth of nutrients, earth absorbs water. And as you noticed, it's a cyclical relationship, and it's a 'killing' relationship. But the five star elemental systems are not that simple. Other than killing other elements, some elements also strengthen one another. Fire strengthens earth, earth strengthens steel, steel strengthen water, water strengthen wood, wood strengthen fire."

Sai frowned to take all this information in… but then something struck him in delight. "Hold up! Back up a little bit! Did you say: Water **strengthen** Wood!?"

Hikari nodded as she looked at the situation on the ship as a practical example. "That man there, the Man Walrus, is obviously a water Knight. While Water Knights and Jutsu users like Kage and Mwu use pretty different basis of spell casting, the relationship still stands. Water nourishes Wood. And Mwu-san is a wielder of wind, a branch element based from Wood. Yes. It's a good matchup for Mwu-san."

The Shadowguards smiled in relief.

But what Hikari added next caused their smile to vanish. "That is… IF the water Knight had not used ice."

"Eh?"

"If you go to the basics, it's quite understandable. Wood is nourished by water, that's true. However, while Ice is the branch element of water, its relationship with wood is the exact opposite. Most plants cannot live in a very cold environment. Ice will undoubtedly KILL wood. Its branch element also suffers from that weakness. Ice… will freeze the air that forms the wind, killing it."

**00000000000000**

"Kage's true power on the other hand, is, as you might've guessed, is quite the opposite of Mwu's shortcomings. A single glance and you get the feeling that he was born to end lives. A warrior that can be likened to a lethal force of nature, killing his target swiftly through the smallest opening. A very deadly and powerful combatant. Yes. But where he truly shines is in his intelligence and ability to quickly formulate strategies that defies norm. Completely unorthodox and out of the box. I may not always been able to strategize against Mwu because I just can't predict his unpredictability, but Kage can completely outthink me. What's more, Kage possess what Mwu did not: ruthlessness. He's as brilliant as he is merciless, he doesn't afraid to get his hands dirty when he has to. This alone gave him a distinct advantage over Mwu."

The Lady Knight swallowed a gulp.

"But, even Kage also has his weakness. I fought him once during the Siege of Archangel. From there, I can tell with absolute certainty: he is NOT made to take in too many hits. He fights quickly, strike accurately and deadly, efficiently and effectively inflict a brutal amount of damage in a fight… but he cannot afford to receive too many blows back… that is, assuming one can land any hits at his being at all."

**00000000000000**

"Just think about the air move like how you squeeze juice out of fruit and that's about it in the nutshell." A sickened Kage finished explaining/giving lecture (for the umpteenth time) to Mwu about the nature of the elements who simply nodded time and again like some elementary school student. "You get it now?" Kage sighed exasperatedly.

This time, Mwu nodded clearly, thank God. Just… "I just don't get about the nut and fruit thing… but I kinda get it that with the matchup of ice and wind I'm pretty much fucked."

Kage face-palmed himself in despair. Despair of hoping his teacher will ever fully get it. "Anyway… I think we should switch." Kage stood up at last, his hands no longer shaking. It seems he had recovered quite well enough.

"Switch?"

"Unless you forgot… I think I've shown you many times, fire is kinda of my forte." Kage cracked his neck. "Fire got doused by water that's true… but a hot enough fire can vaporize water… and melt through ice."

**0000000**

"Yes. Kage has a very strong disposition of Fire." Hikari nodded. "At least that's what I figured out when he moved an inferno the size of an iceberg to melt down an entire fort back in Junius."

The Shadowguards and the soldiers as well as troopers stare dumbly at Hikari's testimony.

**0000000**

"Nah! You stay right where you are Mister." Mwu shook his head.

"Mwu-san…!"

"I picked up this fight. So it's mine to finish." Mwu smiled.

Kage sighed. "Okay. Okay. But if you still wanna win this… would you like to hear some tips?"

Mwu instantly shunshin-ed to where Kage is, all ears. "Onegai-shimazu."

Kage whispered calmly. "I'm just saying… to fight him, you have to use more than one element. You can use fire, can you not? Not all elements kill one another. And the relationships between elements don't always go one way. You understand?"

Mwu thought for a moment… "Probably."

"You're sure?"

"Like I said, probably."

"Just… think of it logically and you'll get it. What makes a fire go stronger?"

At this point, Marco just couldn't stand it anymore. "What is it with you people…!?"

"Hm?" Kage and Mwu looked at the Man Walrus trembling in barely containable fury.

"If it's not one guy, it's the other guy. WHAT IS IT WITH YOU BASTARDS!?" He finally exploded. Mwu and Kage cringed upon hearing the roar. Lacus who heard the roar also stopped her lecture for a moment to listen.

"Not just Raww… but you too! You call yourself teachers, but you both would so easily bow down to brats that should've been your inferior! Where… Where's your pride as a veteran masters!? You dare to call yourself a teacher when your so called 'student' is lecturing you, besmirching your experiences!? You've shamed yourself by even bowing your heads like an idiot to the one who called you master! Do you even deserve to be called a master with such shameful attitude!?" Marco then turned to Kage. "And you. You call that man your master, while it was obvious that you are, in every way, superior to him. Are you insulting this man's pride by pretending to be his student!? Aren't you ashamed!?"

Mwu and Kage looked at each other. Now that Maro put it that way, the two had to admit their relationship is quite unique… but…

Kage solemnly sighed before he narrowed his eyes to Marco. "Before I answer your questions, I'd like to know to whom I am speaking."

Marco growled and slammed his spear to the floor. "I'm Marco Morassim! Senior Water Knight of the Zaft Empire, and conqueror of a thousand battlefields!"

"A thousand… hmph. So this is the first battlefield you have not conquered or you just don't bother counting the battlefield you've lost?" Kage retorted. "And when you speak of pride, were you talking about his pride or your pride?" Marco's face reddened in anger. Kage pay no heed. "Well, Marco Morassim. You asked why I would lower myself to the position of a student when I'm seemingly superior in every way to my teacher. I wish to correct your statement of me insulting Mwu's pride. Quite the opposite. If I didn't become superior to Mwu-san… than he has no reason to be proud of anything."

Marco gaped, while Mwu's eyes gleamed.

"It's a teacher's job is to teach their students, it is their duty to impart everything they know to the students, paving their way for the path to the unknowable future. On the other hand, is it not a student's duty to become the pride of their master by learning from them and then surpassing them? A teacher's greatest happiness is when their students finally flourish and bloom brighter than their master, is it not?"

Marco choked on that answer. But Mwu also has something to say.

"And I've got an answer for you too buddy." Mwu stepped forward. "You told me it's shameful of me to bow down my head in front of my student, asking him questions when it should've been the other way around. I ask you: what so shameful about it? You think once someone became a teacher, then they have to stop learning and studying? A good student learns from their masters… but there's nothing shameful when a master learns from the student, especially when the student are smarter than the master. At which case, it became the obligation of the master to learn from the student."

Mwu pointed his kodachi at Marco. "I've learnt something from my student today… and if I have to, I'll do it again." The remaining Cyclone Shuriken began circling around Mwu again.

**00000000000000**

"I'll be honest with you my Lord… I'm more scared shitless if it was Kage that stood in my way, compared to Mwu La Flagga that is… but on second thought I guess I really wouldn't want to fight Mwu la Flagga either."

"Your analytical skills continue to serve you well. A single one of them present a very genuine threat to our army, and I do believe that Kage is a bigger threat of the two with his intelligence and ruthlessness." Raww nodded. "But may I ask you to reserve your greatest fear to an even worse situation?"

"You mean there's something way worse than either Kage or Mwu La Flagga standing in my way?"

"Much, much worse. And I fear Marco is currently facing this horror in full."

**00000000000000**

Marco growled and readied his great spear. "Your cursed cyclone won't work on me!"

"I got plenty of other tricks that don't involve cyclones." Mwu bite his glove and pulled out a string with his teeth. With the strings in hand, he made a series of handseals, ending with dragon seal. By then, the strings had vanished, and once again the Cyclone Shuriken zoomed towards Marco. Marco grinned, preparing to counter the Cyclone Shuriken the same way, but then the Shuriken went wide to the side, away from Marco's freeze armor ice zone. Marco wondered for one second on what is going on.

Marco's eyes widened: interconnecting the two spinning shuriken, is 4 glimmering steel wires that Mwu pulled out earlier, connected with both of his shurikens, and they are now heading towards him, threatening to slice him to pieces. Marco roared and brought both of his heavily ice armored arms forward and crossed it before his chest, creating a guard. Moments before the strings make contact, Mwu flicked his finger, pulling a single wire, and then 3 dozen explosive tags unfurled from the strings. Marco's eyes widened. 'What is that!?' the strings collided with Marco's guard and as expected, the strings can't penetrate. Snagged by the strings, the two Cyclone shuriken spin furiously around and around with Marco at the center. After a half a dozen cycles, the Shurikens let go the strings, and Marco is now wrapped in layers after layers of Explosive tagged steel wires. However, his frost armor quickly freeze the explosive tags.

Mwu tried to blow them to no avail. 'Well, if I can't blow it using jutsu, I had to blow it up manually. And that means… Katon jutsus!' Once again, Mwu created a furious set of handseals while calling back one of his Cyclone Shuriken. Once the Cyclone Shuriken is within reach, Mwu spin once and throw the Shuriken straight back at Marco.

"FOOL! How many times do I have to tell you…!"

"KATON!"

"Ka-what!?"

Kage balled fist. 'That's right! One element… Wind alone can't penetrate ice! But add another element… with fire…!'

"HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!" Mwu unleashed five set of firebirds towards his own Wind Chakra enhanced Shuriken.

**0000000**

"Fire jutsu! Yes! That's right!" Hikari was also excited upon seeing the maneuver. "Wood gave life to fire, strengthening it. Wind is no different! A fire jutsu enhanced by wind chakra will have its power explosively increased!"

"GO MWU SENSEI! GO!" Everyone cheered.

**0000000**

The Firebirds consumed the shuriken, and the fire chakra and wind chakra mixed, and in the next instant, a giant conflagration occurred and a moment later, out from the firestorm, the whirring superheated Infernal Shuriken with feathers made of flame spinning at its edges burst out and headed straight at Marco. The Man Walrus didn't need to guess at what would happen if the Shuriken hit him. Using whatever strength he got, the man Walrus roared and jumped as high as he can, barely avoiding the fiery shuriken.

Kage gaped. 'Missed!'

But Mwu had one last trick to play behind his grin. Suddenly, the blond shinobi vanished, instantaneously reappearing right on top of the Inferno Shuriken in a flash.

**0000000**

Lacus' eyes widened upon seeing the way Mwu just teleported. That was not Shunshin or Shukuchi…

**00000000000000**

"Kage… has a gift. He has this ability… this aptitude to amplify the value of the men he commanded with his strategic brilliance. What Mwu lacked in intelligence department, Kage had more than complement it with his own. When you put Mwu's incredible endurance and unpredictability under the command of someone like Kage…"

The Lady Knight paled.

"The frightening combination of those two master and student working together… quite frankly, I just couldn't imagine anything that can stop it."

**00000000000000**

Marco's eyes also widened in disbelief. His big girth is still midair, he can't move anywhere. He's practically a shooting gallery. 'Oh no!'

Mwu grabbed his Shuriken midflight and with definite bullseye, he threw the flaming Shuriken right towards Marco.

Marco gritted his teeth upon seeing the Fire Shuriken that will inevitably pierce his body. 'No… this cannot be…!'

The Inferno Shuriken is right in front of his nose.

'How could I lose to… these… brats!'

The Shuriken crashed on Marco's body, its superheated blades penetrated Marco's frost armor like hot knife through butter.

'How… could I… lose to anyone… but Raww…!?'

The fire blade ignited the strapped Explosive tags…

"RAWWW!"

Marco's scream was completely engulfed by the following deafening explosion.

**0000000**

"YEAH!" Every bystander cheered at seeing the triumphant bang.

Lacus also felt somewhat elated. Of course it doesn't feel good when she's watching how Kage easily disposed her people, but somehow, she still feel relieved that Kira survived the day without overstressing himself. It seems Kira really knew his own body better than she does. Other than the initial recklessness and his crazy planning, Kage clearly kept watch on how much he took direct action. Maybe she should trust Kira's judgment ability a little more.

**0000000**

A giant ball of fire and smoke fell from the fire and fall all the way to the ocean. Mwu and Kage looked at the giant lump that was obviously (what was left of) Marco. "Whoa… you think he's still alive?"

"Not sure." Kage rubbed his mouth. "You did strap 3 dozen explosive tags on him, they were frozen when they explode… but 3 dozen tags. 3 dozen tags. That's more than enough to vaporize an entire battalion. Frankly I'm surprised there's anything left of him…"

"Well, he's a big strong tough guy, what do you expect?" Mwu snorted. "Can't afford to hold back."

"Guess you're right." Kage nodded. "Let's go. I'd say we're done here."

"Yep." Mwu also nodded.

But before the two can move another muscle, a sudden surge pulsed on the ocean. Kage and Mwu looked at the source, the spot where Marco fell just now.

**0000000**

"**KYAAAAAAAARRGGHH!" "GYAAAAAARGGGHHH!"**

Everyone aboard the Lear gasped when they heard the sound of woman screeching. They all looked at Hikari, the source of the sound. But on second observation, it was not her at all. It was two of her toys, the blue Haro, Ghienny, and the Light Blue Haro, Levi. **"Ghienny? (koff) Levi? (koff) What's wrong girls? (Koff)" **

"**Pain… Haro… so much… Haro… cries… haro… pain… haro…"** The blue haro moaned.

'Pain?' Lacus blinked. She looked at the spot where Kage and Mwu are still waiting. She stretched out her hand, closing her eyes, concentrating, sensing the ebb and flow of magic, realizing a large scale spell is being enacted. 'What is this? The flow of ether is going crazy! And these… water spirits… Undines? And in the sky… ice spirit Celsius… But… this many…'

"Hikari-sensei? What's going on?"

To normal people, there's nothing going on. But Hikari, who is a proper witch, can see what's going on in the magical sense. And what she saw… the whole ocean is flowing with countless tiny mermaid like creatures, each were made of droplets of water, while in the sky, it was blotted by countless flakes of ice, each forming the shape of tiny minuscule ice princesses. All of them are flowing towards that one spot where Marco just fell. 'This is… one of Water knight's most forbidden spells of water and ice, banned by Lord Veia himself!'

**0000000**

At about the same time, the sea began to rumble and the water became turbulent. The temperature dropped drastically as Kage and Mwu's breath turned to steam before them again, and the ocean even started to freeze. Both quickly realized the battle is far from over.

The rumbling frozen water parted, and from it arise a gigantic elemental monstrosity. First glance, it looked like Marco's Man Walrus form… but it has been greatly malformed. Icicles bursting out of his shoulders, and its fur had turned completely from initial grey to white, as do Marco's red beard had turned into ice. The sabertooth had grown disproportionately long with ice spikes growing out. Other teeth fell off, a series of extra razor sharp fangs made of ice forcibly bursting out of his maw. Another set of oversized fangs also burst out from the lower jaw, creating tusk.

His right flabby arm had grown huge, bearing weapon whose size proportionate the massive arm that holds it, but his left arm had grown disproportionately bigger and longer, with giant walrus fang bones bursting out of the frozen arms, and it was completely made of ice, its nails made completely of fangs. What's even more surprising: Marco's overall size had swelled. The large girth of the Man Walrus had become even more prevalent… exaggerated even. So big that it rivaled the wreckages of the barges Kage and Mwu were standing on. And with giant razor sharp icicles bursting out of the stomach, it is nothing to laugh at.

"**AQUA MAGIC: FROSTHEART HYDROMORPHOSIS."**

And all the sudden, the giant ice creature turned to Mwu and without warning, brutally slammed a gigantic barbed ice pillar right on top of him. A flicker of red light later, and all the creature that was Marco did was shattering the barge wreckage and the makeshift wooden arena that Mwu made earlier to shreds. Kage, donning his Kurenai Shiki carried the slightly surprised Mwu by his back. "You're alright, Mwu-san?"

"Yeah… I'm good."

The Walrus Monstrosity roared and swing its pillar of a weapon. Carrying Mwu, Kage tried his best and flew as fast as he could away from the waving weapon. But the pillar was too big and its coming too fast, they'll never make it. In that crisis, Mwu think fast and throw his final Cyclone Shuriken at the incoming ice pillar. Seeing the Cyclone Shuriken on the fly, Kage quickly caught on and throw Mwu upwards with all his strength, away from the danger area. With both of his hands free, Kage furiously made the needed handseals and fired: "KATON, GOUKYAKU NO JUTSU!" straight at the cyclone shuriken.

The dense fireball engulfed the cyclone shuriken, and just like with Mwu, the fire jutsu was also amplified, but this was even more powerful by a significant margin. The Cyclone Shuriken was superheated, and it transformed into a large but dense shuriken of flames with rotating blades of fire of incredible heat. The grand inferno shuriken was still dwarfed the incoming pillar, but the shuriken easily pierce through the icy pillar, melting through it, creating a sizeable hole. Kage dashed forward to follow the flaming shuriken, right through the small hole it created on Marco's weapon. The Shuriken went through Marco's weapon with a splash of melted ice, followed closely by Kage flying through the gap, chasing after the shuriken.

Kage caught the still flaming shuriken and winced in pain when the fire seared his hand. 'So the Dragon seal only protects the user from the portion that was 'owned' by its respective users. Half of this thing is 'owned' by Mwu-san…' Kage tossed the Shuriken to the empty air, and Mwu suddenly reappeared right next to it, one hand caught the cooled of fuuma shuriken and the other caught Kage's outstretched welcoming hand. "The heck is that thing?" Kage asked the dangling Mwu for some advice, staring at that gigantic battleship sized Frost Walrus.

"Whatever it is, it ain't friendly." Mwu has no smart answer but the simplest.

"Then let's return the unfriendly gesture in kind!" Kage flew to a large floating debris and landed Mwu there. Both quickly made a series of handseals, Katon for Kage and Fuuton for Mwu. "Katon, Karyuu Endan no Jutsu!" Kage blew up a stream of a solid fireball.

"Fuuton, Senpuudama no Jutsu!" Mwu blow a solid ball of wind, a wind element version of Goukyaku no jutsu. The two elements combined, creating a gigantic larger than life firestorm dragon with gaping maw of swirling inferno.

"**GATTAI JUTSU: SENPUU-KARYUUDAMA!" (Fusion Jutsu: Cyclonic Fire Dragon Sphere Jutsu)**

A giant solid bullet of whirling fire tornado almost as huge as Marco burst out full force towards the elemental man walrus and literally drilled him head on, spinning furiously against the Walrus icy body. **"GRrrr…ROAAAARGHHHH!" **Marco roared and smashed his fist against the fire tornado and finally managed to cleave through it, only for the infernal tornado to explode full force to his face. The fiery explosion engulfed the ocean and vaporized some of the sea water, occasionally charring unfortunate sea creatures that accidentally caught in its path. The aquatic arena was momentarily fogged by a mass of vapor arising from the ocean, clouding the view.

But then, Kage and Mwu caught sight of a figure arising from the cloud of steam. It was Marco, and the giant Man Walrus still stands. But a portion of his body was grinded off. A huge portion of his right shoulder of the frost walrus was melted off and charred, his right hand is dangling by a single lump of frost flesh. His pillar like spear has been reduced to a sharpened stump. The many ice parts of its unnatural body are steaming and some are dripping wet. But it was obvious he's still alive.

"Okay… that is one tough old man." Kage whistled. "So… how are we going to do this?"

"Weapons check. See what we got."

Kage did a quick check on his arsenal: "I got… 8 kunais, a dozen shuriken, 3 flashbangs… and Shiki by default."

Mwu also did a quick check: "4 smoke pellets, 7 kunais, half a dozen shuriken, 2 strings, my Kodachi, and this is my last Special Fuuma Shuriken."

The two looked at each other, noting one important equipment they've completely exhausted, and yet they sorely need it right now.

"I used up all of my explosive tags on that Archangel Trap."

"Ditto on the Marco guy."

"…"

"…"

"Well… we already injured him. We'll think up something, won't we?" Mwu grinned.

Kage wasn't as optimistic. If even at that state and Marco still intends to fight then he must've had another card up his sleeve.

Suddenly, Marco began to growl, and finally, let loose a loud howl that reverberated across the ocean. And then, it was as if Marco took a deep, deep breath, and then water droplets began to splash up before floating towards Marco's mouth, just as the air around him was distorted, sucked into his dark maw. And then, before Kage and Mwu's disbelieving eyes, the damage they had inflicted began to regenerate. "What the hell…"

**0000000**

Lacus' witch eyes saw things differently compared to others. And what she saw that others do not was the sight of thousands upon thousands of Undines and Celciuses being swallowed by Marco's gaping maw. **"MADNESS! (KOFF!)" **She shrieked in pure horror and fury as she banged her fist upon the railings, surprising other onlookers. **"Forcibly draining and enslaving the powers of the Celsiuses and Undines is one thing… (koff) but to CONSUME them directly!? (koff) that's outright suicide AND ****GENOCIDE!**** (koff)"**

**0000000**

"Holy… he can regenerate? I've heard Zoans had enhanced healing factor, but this is…" Mwu gaped in disbelief.

"No… that's not bloodline limit." Kage grunted.

"You're sure? Or perhaps it's a Water Knight disposition? I mean… Veia was pretty much immortal-"

"Don't you dare to compare this to him! Veia's immortality was his bloodline limit going overdrive, but it's still within the laws of natural order. This… abomination… is nothing short of a blasphemous affront to all creation, a true freak of nature." Kage gritted his teeth. When he first faced Marco Morassim earlier, he can at least maintain a modicum of respect. But now, seeing this creature, and he felt nothing but disgust and anger. "Take him down. Here and now!"

"Then I guess we no longer had to get picky about the method to do it." Mwu gave out a few hand signals.

**0000000**

Aboard the Lear and the Destroyers, spotters noted and recognized those hand signals. "Captain Mwu just ordered us to open fire on that thing!"

Artes naturally quick to react. "Gunners to your stations! Ready all guns down to the last peashooter! Danger close! Friendlies in the area!" The troopers quickly rushed to their stations. The cannon squad quickly made adjustments to their cannons, elevating it to face the target. The crews of the two destroyers quickly reloaded all their missile batteries. Before long, with an order of: "Give him Hell!" all ships began to open fire again, target: that giant monstrosity that is Marco. Giant High Explosive shells from a battery of Gottfried 16 inch cannons zoomed across the sky, followed closely by rockets blazing, leaving a trail of fire and smoke behind.

The giant Marco's icy body was flayed bit by bit by the shots. Shell after shell, within moments, the Lear and her Destroyer escorts had used enough bullets and rockets to flatten a small town, but the giant creature is practically unscathed. But, it did distract him a little, giving the two Alliance fighters a brief chance for respite and brainstorming.

**0000000**

"Okay… this might be a bit difficult…" Mwu nervously smiled.

"When something has a strong exterior, its interior is usually pretty soft. We hit him from the inside. Maybe we can put some hurt on him." Kage made a motion to ready the green Shiki.

"Yeah… but even with the green death arrow you can't shoot his mouth from up here." Mwu looked at his last remaining Fuuma Shuriken. "I can also hit him with this, tear his insides out but I only got one shot. Just one."

"I can't fly you up there while dodging his attacks at the same time." Kage reminded Mwu of the fact when they were almost squashed the last time they tried that. "You're too heavy, and my flying speed is getting too slow."

"But you CAN fly fast enough there if it's just all by yourself… can you?"

"Gurren Shahadou has penetration power… but it didn't cause that much large scale destruction. I can switch quickly to Midori Shiki Agni Kai… but…" Kage looked at the extensions, he only got 1 left, plus his sleeves. Comparing that with the amount of damage Marco had soaked up, that's far from enough. "Honestly I don't think I can take him on alone. Even if it takes the both us, I doubt that'll make him feel an itch."

"Yeah… but what's the guarantee he won't close his mouth while we try?"

"When he took in damage… he opened his mouth to absorb water and air… then he regenerates. We have to damage him again to force him to regenerate. Big time."

Mwu smirked. "Well… I got an idea if you wanna listen… or you got something better?"

"At this point I'd usually ask for a minute, but we don't have that. So let's just go ahead with your plan, whatever it is."

"Right." Mwu suddenly pulled out a brush and a bottle of ink.

**0000000**

Hikari watched as the Lear mercilessly showered Marco with cannonshells. Even without the mask, it was obvious to everyone that the giant Man Walrus had earned her ire somehow. Problem is… they don't understand a single thing what she just said. Milly dared herself to come closer to the angry doctor. "Hikari-sensei?"

Hikari blinked and looked at the timid Milly.

"Does something bother you? You're… seem kinda upset."

"**Upset…? (koff)" **That's when Hikari also realized that in her anger, she gripped the wooden railings so tight, she cracked it with her fingers, and thus the reason everyone looked at her scared. **"Well… (koff)… yeah, I guess you could say I'm quite upset. (koff)" **

"Very upset is more like it." George pointed at the crushed railings.

"**Well… there's this and that… hm?"** Hikari suddenly noticed something coming towards them. A brief moment of observation revealed that to be Torii. Kira's loyal petbird. It landed on Lacus' hands and revealing a scroll. A small memo. The message was short but clear: **"Call Fuji. (koff) Ready the Lohengrin. (koff)" **She announced for everyone, and they quickly understood what's about to happen. They also saw a red spark that is Kage flying out from amidst the cold steam of ice, heading towards a certain direction.

**0000000**

Meanwhile, Marco continues to be battered by cannonshot after cannonshot. Body pieces cascade down rapidly due to the destruction. But damage aside, it's no use when they kept regenerating back. While it doesn't even register to Marco as more than an itch, it does getting on to his nerves seeing that he's unable to concentrate on his enemies. What's more, the troopers aboard the Lear is starting to grasp which aim would nag him the most. After the umpteenth time getting hit in the head area, Marco decided enough is enough. Icicles formed on a part of his body, and with a pulse of a thought, the icicles were launched towards the Lear.

"INCOMING!" The crews of Lear yelled in time as a rain of icicles landed upon the ship, severely damaging it. Several crew were punctured by a long ice spike.

But even such destruction is of no consequence to Marco. He no longer had any interest in capturing George. He just wants all his enemy dead.

So naturally, he wasn't expecting when an Anchor smashed against his face. **ARGH! **For the first time when Marco entered this form he let out a form of pain. He looked at what hit him. It was an anchor. A massive anchor… Its angelic design shows it belonged to the Archangel. But what surprised him the most… was the wielder.

That being said, the wielder was none other than the giant Fuji carrying his sword in one hand and an anchor chain in the other joined the fray, using _waterwalking_ personally taught by Kage some time ago, said person currently standing on his shoulder. The man's size is only slightly smaller than Marco, but he's still huge! His legs floated firmly on the surface of the Ocean, though his own prodigious weight caused his feet to sink at least a knee deep. Fuji yanked the chain and caught the Anchor back in his hand. "Why don't you go pick somebody your own size?"

**WHAT SORT OF MONSTER ARE YOU!?** Marco incredulously looked at the giant human.

"Monster!?" Fuji snarled. "Hah! You're the last person I wanna hear that from! Besides, I had the Advanced to thank for turning me into **this**! Now I can squash them all underfoot!" And then Fuji began spinning the anchor again at the top of his head before swinging the anchor straight at Marco's head, accurately aiming to his eye. The anchor chipped a piece of his face. Marco was clearly enraged. Roaring like a monster he is, the monster walrus charged at Fuji. Fuji also charged forward, sword at the ready. Upon entering range, the two swing their weapon. Fuji his sword, Marco, his oversized left arm. The impact rattled the ocean, sending a shockwave across the battlefield. Fuji gasped as he felt his hand went numb. For the first time in his life, he fought someone whose strength quite possibly above him.

But that was the least of his problem. The blade began to feel cold. Extremely cold.

Kage was the first to notice something was seriously wrong. "FUJI! LET GO OF THE BLADE!"

Fuji let go just in time. Once he let go, the giant steel blade break and shattered like glass. It was frozen to breaking point. "Whoa… okay… this is bad." One second late, and his hand would've been frozen along with the blade. "I can't touch him, can I?"

"You don't have to. You can just swing the Anchor like a kusari gama or something. Last I recall, the last time we fought you have a particular proclivity with it."

"You think so? But… if I do this… he'll just freeze the anchor again, won't he?"

"Let's see if I can do something about that." Kage quickly responded by creating a series of handseals. "Katon, Endan!" Kage breathe a mass of extremely hot flames at Fuji's readied anchor. Fuji grunted, holding on to the heat. But his thick skin was like a natural armor protected him from worse damage. By the time Kage was done, his anchor was gleaming yellow hot. "There. That should make your sickle frost proof." 'For a while anyway.'

"Understood." Fuji grabbed his only remaining weapon, the Anchor. Now he had to use them like a sickle. Fuji swung the anchor and once again it accurately hit Marco's face, chipping his face while Fuji kept his distance. The superheated sickle anchor literally cut through Marco's face like butter, ripping apart some of his face. Naturally, it earned roars of pain and wrath from his opponent.

**0000000**

Meanwhile, Mwu oversee the preparation to fire the last Lohengrin shell by drawing something on the insides of the cannon barrel, under the watchful horrified glare of Murrue, who had briefed by Mwu about his latest, and by far craziest plan to date; hence the reason she's screaming like mad in protest. "Are you CRAZY!? What kind of plan is this!? This is plain insanity! And you call Kira-kun's plans as insane!"

"It'll work! Haven't I told you? I'm the man who can make impossible possible!" Mwu grinned as he finished the last touch in his work. "Now go! You know you won't be safe here."

But Murrue will not be dissuaded. Mwu's record of recklessness was as infamous as it is legion, but this… this is nothing like that! "But even if this Jutsu did what you said it does, we're talking about 100 ton tungsten tipped high explosive shell that flies at a speed in excess of 1200 km/hour! You won't make it in time!"

Mwu's answer to that is only a big grin. That certainly was not enough to convince Murrue. "Mwu! Please! Think of another way! This is insane!"

"Then, if you're that worried of me… could you go to the Lohengrin's gunner's room?"

"What!?" Murrue's eyes widened.

"I want you to pull the trigger." Mwu smirked. "If the plan works, I'll be fine… if it's not… well, at least I wanna die knowing I got done in by a beautiful young woman like you."

Murrue blushed at the praise, but she quickly became enraged. "Don't be ridiculous! You're asking me to pull the trigger that will kill you!? NO! I will not! Mwu! Please! Don't you dare ask me to do such a thing!"

"Na… Murrue…" Mwu suddenly stopped working on what he's doing. "You know I'm not much of the bright side. All this time I've been doing things using only my guts. When against Raww… against any opponent I've faced up until this point… my guts and luck has been only thing I've been relying upon… and then, in Amaterasu… that attitude caused us to end up with these children. One particular brown haired Japanese kid, who really… really turned our world upside down."

Murrue blinked. Indeed. Who would've thought? Back when she first saw Kira, when she saw how easily the boy gets flustered, who would've thought the boy would be capable of all this?

"When I took them as students, it was out of pity, and the need to take responsibility over my reckless actions. But then… time and again… instead of us protecting them, what happened so far, was the exact opposite. It was **they** who kept saving **us." **Mwu had lost count on how many times these children had performed the impossible, surpassing his expectations at every turn. "When I saw that… I began to think… am I really worthy to even stand side by side with these wonderful people? They were obviously far greater man and woman than either you or I could hope to be."

Murrue narrowed her eyes.

"But… you know…?" Mwu's voice trembled. "That… Marco-guy… pointed out my many inadequacies and flaws as a master… and guess what? The Kid defended me, proudly declared that I'm his master. A kid whose intelligence far surpasses the brightest mind of any Alliance scientist, a kid whose skills had skyrocketed beyond anything I could ever hope for, a kid whose position is more than adequate to stand as equal if not above me… he acknowledged me. ME! The most incompetent master in the world, and he acknowledged me as his teacher! He even tried his damndest to make me proud… that idiot Kid giving it all… he didn't realize how proud he made me already…" A droplet of tear formed at the corner of one of Mwu's trembling blue eyes. "My student is risking his life, giving it all out there. I'll be damned if I didn't do the same here!"

**0000000**

Meanwhile, the clash of the giants continued. Fuji continuously kept his distance, swinging the superheated anchor again and again at the other giant, ripping chunks of the ice walrus' body. Marco, feeling confident of his cold aura and regeneration ability will protect him anyway, charged recklessly forward, immediately closing the distance while his mutated left arm raised high, lunging forward for a stab with a fresh howl.

"Jump to the side!" Kage's instruction came just in time as Marco's claw was just seconds from piercing Fuji's chest. Fuji managed to dodge the said claw, and reacting quickly, he stabbed Marco's outstretched arm with said superheated anchor, nailing it. The heat of the anchor prevented Marco's freezing aura to freeze the anchor, albeit momentarily. Fuji quickly roared and run to Marco's right side while pulling the chain connected to the anchor. The left arm was yanked back and was forcibly slammed against Marco's own right shoulder, puncturing it with his own claws.

After that Fuji continued to run in circles, strapping Marco's body with chains. Meanwhile, Kage cast a fire jutsu to superheat the chains as they circle around. The act quickly drained his limited stamina though. Marco grunted as he struggled to break the heated chains. His body is melting, he's taking serious amounts of damage at a very rapid rate! Marco snarled and opened his mouth wide again, absorbing the Undines and the Celsius to recover.

And that is EXACTLY what Kage and Mwu was waiting for.

Kage used what's left of his Kurenai Shiki and flew at top speed towards the maw that is Marco's mouth. Once Kage entered inside, Fuji yelled in panic: "MWU-SAN! KAGE'S INSIDE!"

Marco's eyes widened when he heard that. 'Wait… what the hell is that brat doing, flying into my body?'

Mwu's nervous smile grew wider. He yelled. "Now or never Murrue! Fire the Lohengrin!"

Back in the gunner's room, Murrue finally agreed to take control of the gun, but she was still perplexed and in complete disbelief of what Mwu was trying to do. It sounds so impossible…

"MURRUE! FIRE THE LOHENGRIN! I CAN TAKE IT! FIRE!" Mwu yelled again.

Murrue, in the gunner's room, with her trembling finger on the trigger, still hesitates…

"MURRUE! HURRY UP! THE KID'S FREEZING IN THERE!"

True to Mwu's words, now that Kira's inside, he's practically standing at the center of a blizzard… and Kurenai Shiki's coat is the only reason he hasn't turned into an ice block. But the blizzard inside Marco's bowels is rapidly corroding his protection.

"MURRUE! TRUST ME! FIRE!"

Murrue's trembling finger slowly squeezed the trigger…

"MURRUE!"

Murrue gritted her teeth, squeezed, closed her eyes, and hope for the best.

The firing hammer clashed with the primer, and with a thunderous roar, the Lohengrin exploded and fired its last shell.

Mwu, still standing inside the mouth of the Lohengrin rifled barrel, can briefly see a corona of fire at the bottom of the Lohengrin right in front of him, the armor piercing Hi-Ex Shell burst forth and coming at him full force at top speed…

Here it is. Moment of truth…

Kage gritted his teeth. His temperature tolerance is reaching its limits…

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

**A~AAAAAAAnd we arrived at the most sadistic cliffhanger I've pulled out to date…**

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

The Alliance

Part 2

The history that follows afterwar the formation of the army was that of continuous battle. The troopers marched from the barracks, spears and shield at the ready, with the Samurais charged forward. For countless ages the battles of the Great Crusade tore the planet. Many great names were made and then forgotten. And finally, after centuries of endless war, victory. The Oni had won. But at a terrible cost. In their pursuit of war, the Onis had completely expended themselves. They will now walk the path of diminishment and extinction with utter surety. However, they were content. The time of the Immortals has ended. Now is the time of mortal men. They left most of the administrations of the Empire to humanity. Humanity, their greatest pupil, who had greatly evolved from primitive men to educated and civilized beings. However, the Onis took note of a particular situation: their meddling with humanity's gene had left the humans divided into two distinct species. One part is the small portion of humanity, humans who had been gifted by the Oni's gift, developing special powers, the Advanced race. On the other half, is the vast majority of mankind, now dubbed as Naturals. Initially, fresh from wars that hound them all, both races, bound together by the bonds of friendship and camaraderie forged in the fires of war, both race embraced one another as friends and brothers. Even when the Onis began to fade bit by bit, humanity proved them that they can remain organized, maintaining the civilization that the Onis had taught them how to build.

Pleased by what they've evaluated, the Onis readily vanished into the histories, hoping that mortals will take over their place as benevolent masters of the world. Initially, bereft of guidance from their divine masters, humanity can still somehow manage their affairs. But then, the inferiority of humanity began to show, with many administrations blunder and various kinds of corruption began to spread, corroding the Empire. Humanity had been spoiled too much by the Onis, and have grown decadent and complacent as the result. And then there's the mismanagement on how humans dealt with the Samurai's ordeal, which resulted in their 1000 generation long isolation. Tension reached a boiling point when the Samurais finally and explosively broke out of their imprisonment, first wiping out their weakened navy, and then nearly obliterating the entire Empire in a vengeful rampage. And then the Emperor made them the regular army of the Empire, but clearly it wasn't enough as in the short subsequent years, they caused another destructive civil war across the world that brought down dozens of nations and countries to ruin. The Emperor, then the Last Oni in the world, took matters into his own hand and brought the chaotic rampage of the Samurais to full sudden stop. The Samurais vanished soon after, leaving the Empire in tatters. But from the ashes of destruction, a personal victory: humanity learnt a harsh lesson. And in this hardship, they wake up and opened their eyes: The world is a harsh dark place, and they can't rely on gods or anything. They had to rely on themselves. The Gods are gone.

A new governing system was created in the wake of the White Emperor's departure, where Naturals and Advanced will rule the Empire by taking turns. The Advanced took the role of ministers and scholars, whereas the Naturals took the role of workers and warriors. Corruptions were purged and weeded out, inefficient and bogged administrations as well as lacking and deficient military infrastructures were torn down, rebuilt from scratch. And while the Advanced managed the administrations and political side of the empire, the Naturals strengthen the military. At the time, the existing army is really pheasant militia army. Little trained, even less armed, their only strength came in numbers. However, learning a harsh lesson from their experience during the Samurai Breakout, they learned the value of possessing a highly trained elite professional waged army. A new system of recruitment was created, along with a new military chain of command, and a new stricter military training regime as well as increased military budget for paid professional soldiers. When a citizen reached a certain age, they are under obligation to spend 3 years in military disciplined training to be graduated as Troopers, and then spend another 5 years of service. After which they may either reenlist, and get promoted into what is now equivalent to Sergeants or retire, and receive a gift of service in form of fixed contractual payment of raw cash. To better aid the protection of the Empire, the ministers then divided the entirety of the world into 12 sectors, each sector will be protected by what is now equivalent to Force Commander Captains (or just Captains), and their deputy Lieutenants. The 12 Captains will command their sector regional troopers, and all answer to the central command: the Central Chief Marshall Captain (or just Chief Marshall or Chief Captain), the highest military authority of the Empire.

To further aid the Troopers, the imperial Forge began developing a conceptual weapon designed during the Great Crusade but they never had the time to finish. Said weapon in question is simple in concept… but monumentally difficult to create in practice. The Samurais had mastered its use a long time ago, and back during the Great Crusade, due to the complexity of the weapon, they were used in very limited number, and only a Samurai's superhuman capability can use it. Now, they seek to create a version that is cheap, easy to use, easy to create, and thus can be deployed in vast numbers. After years of labor, the Forge finally began to produce satisfactory results: a hand held weapon. A smaller variant of their cannons, breathes sparks of fire, spitting metal, and more importantly, they can be used easily by Naturals. The initial testing results were beyond encouraging. Within a month, the Emperor (Blue Emperor at the time) signed a new budget allotment that quintuple the funding of both military infrastructure and R&D department. In less than a year, every Trooper in the Empire is now armed with the latest of Firearms. R&D produced myriad kinds of firearms weaponry every month: flamethrowers, line gun, rocket launchers, to name a few. It was also during this time that the scientific department begun developing the concept for a Steam Engine prototype.

The Administration, now also free of corruption and inefficiencies, also ensured that the funding is allotted to various kinds of progressions. Troopers' payments are ensured and well paid, ensuring high morale, and a very dedicated and committed disciplined army. Its borders protected by a disciplined army that can rival the now long lost and forgotten Samurais, the Empire grew wealthy and prosperous, and became a crown jewel of the world. Thus the time of the Two Emperors was considered to be an age that was said to be humanity's very first and very own Golden Age, one they achieved without the interference of the Onis. Yet all this was not to last.

As years dragged on, the Two Emperor system had began to betray a pair of fatal flaws: jealousy of the Naturals, and the arrogance of the Advanced. Naturals became jealous of Advanced's inherited superiority of mind and physical capability whereas the Advanced generally became tested by Natural's apparent inferiority. Over time, animosity began to grew, and tensions began to rise. One particular accident during the Crimson Emperor reign in which a high councilor of the Advanced race was killed in a debate that turned into full physical brawl seem to ensure the eternal enmity between these two originally peaceful races. After that, the rule of the two Emperors continues to deteriorate up until to the point of near collapse. The prosperity of the Empire decrease sharply. It was during that time that several Naturals, Traders Billionaires, Merchants magnate, Industrialist, and Businessmen alike, gather together and convene. Foreseeing that the Empire is on the verge of reverting back to the way it once was when the Onis are disappearing, these Businessmen and Industrialist finally decided to take matters into their own hands. Forming a secret society of Military Industrial organization, they pooled together their resources and using their massive cache of funds for the grand scheme ahead, they began to literally buy their way up to the top of the political and military arena. With corruption and avarice rive in the governmental court, it was but a simple chore for these businessmen to take control and placed many agents on various strategic points of the government. Pretty soon, the military was also firmly in their hands. All seem set for this secret society of merchants, later known as Logos, to take over the Empire.

Ironically, it was the Advanced who attempted to draw the first blood. Wary of how Naturals possess the military supremacy at the time, the Advanced Ministers attempted to oust power from the vocally anti Advanced Natural Ministers in what supposedly to be a bloodless silent coup. The plan was to coerce and bribe the current Chief Marshall Captain, Calron Azrael to call in all 12 Captains and their respective regional troops to central command in the Capital in what supposed to be a training exercise. And then Calron would use that army as leverage in support of the Advanced Ministers for a bloodless coup, coercing the Natural Ministers to refrain themselves of their overly radical anti Advanced ideas, and they are to be peacefully 'retired' and to be replaced with a more compromising Natural Ministers. The Advanced justify themselves that it was not out of lust for power, but for the goodness of the Empire. They promised Calron a hefty boon, and a high position in the new ministry. Outwardly, Calron agreed to that sentiment. What the Advanced Ministers didn't realize, was that Archibald had long since been a supporter of the Logos… and one of their most prominent and vocal members to boot. The Advanced offer was the proof he needed to push forward the anti Advanced Sentiment to its zenith. On the day of the coup, instead of a bloodless coup that the Advanced Minister hoped for, a full blown violence occurred which saw the murder of all Advanced supporting Natural Minister candidates that the Advanced Ministers had prepared to replace the original ministers. Worse, due to Logos machination and bribing of the right people, the Advanced Ministers were framed for the act, and the news were spread to all Captains (most of which, by that time, had also been indoctrinated in the anti Advanced sentiment) that the Capital of the Empire is under upheaval, and that the Advanced Ministers had murdered and massacred all Naturals in the capital.

The training exercise suddenly became an all out assault into the capital which saw the murder of the entire Advanced Ministerial Court. Calron himself denounced and condemned the Crimson Emperor as a blinkered psychopathic dictator and spawn of demon, hell bent on the massacre of all Naturals in the world. He had the Emperor poisoned to death before he can defend himself. Soon, the Logos Foundation made itself known and took the overall control of the Empire, abolishing the two Emperor system and thus ended the time of the two Emperor… and began the long Bloody days of the Holocaust: the systematic slaughter of all Advanced in the entire breadth of the Empire.

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

**00000000000000**

Till the next chapter…


	40. 40

Kira is Kage

Lacus is Hikari

Except when they're together.

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

**000000000000**

**10:15 AM**

"Hiraishin no Jutsu? (Flying Thunder God technique)"

"Yep." Mwu nodded as he lifted his so called special Fuuma Shuriken, showing, in particular, a series of unique jutsu seals that Mwu had carved upon the unique Shuriken. And then, Mwu showed Kage his back. Encircling the kanji of 9 of his haori is another printed seals of the same scriptures to that found on the Shuriken. "That's the jutsu I've been using to move around in between myself and the Shurikens instantaneously. In the Shinobi Jutsu Research facility in Orb, it's an experimental space-time ninjutsu used to transport matter and object between two places that have been marked with these seals at instantaneous speed and cover distance far greater than that of simple Shunshin or Shukuchi."

Kage rubbed the seals inscription on Mwu's back. "How far are we talking about here?"

"Theoretically? Cross continent."

'Sweet mother of God… a jutsu like that actually exist?' Kage's eyes widened. In his mind he counted no less than several dozen uses of such jutsu. Logistics? Supply lines? Messengers? Travel time? All that will be rendered completely obsolete! Orb can even reduce its currently standing army by a wide margin. Nations with large swathes of land require huge amount of army stretched thin in order to defend their borders. But with this jutsu, all they need is a spotter to report back, a seal mark on strategic location and poof: say hello to express and fresh army; and by fresh means completely fresh-not one that has been corroded by long travels; but one at full power that come straight from the barrack into the battlefield, anywhere, anyplace, anytime all in a blink of an eye! Naval transportation will no longer be needed with the ability to move cross continent instantaneously. "A jutsu like this… it's actually too good to be true! There's gotta be a catch!"

"Hey, I did say this thing is experimental right?" Mwu understood Kage's disbelief. "The problem is, they just can't do it properly yet for long distances. I mean… they tried to teleport a dog from one end of a city to the end of another and… well… it was messy. The upper half went to one end of the narrows, the other half ended on the end of another…. Sheesh!"

"But if you say it's unstable and experimental, what makes you think it'll work now?"

"Because you delivered the final components that perfected it kiddo." Mwu pointed at Kage, whose eyes widened in realization. "That's right. Before you discovered the four cardinal seals, the issue with Hiraishin no Jutsu is control. They just can't control the jutsu properly enough for safe travel. I experimented and experimented… and finally I was able to find the proper adjustment to it. The seals I've inscribed and marked on my back and my Fuuma Shurikens are usable for short distance jumps. The one I'm going to put into you is a long distance teleportation seals… well… what we're about to do is really wasn't that long of a distance but… I'm trying to reduce the risk here."

As he began to grasp Mwu's plan, Kage felt really suspicious. "What exactly are you going to teleport… to **me**?"

Mwu pointed a finger at Archangel… "That."

Specifically: the Lohengrin cannon.

And now Kage began to understand how his men feel every time they heard one of his crazy ideas.

Flashback ends…

**000000000000**

**10:20 AM**

Aboard Archangel…

Setsuna and Neil were on the lookout. Neil, with his sharp eagle eye can see far, all the way to the insides of Marco, where a fading red glint that is their captain lay. "Setsuna, what do you hear?"

Setsuna frowned as his ears fidgeted. "Bad. Kage-taichou's heartbeat is pacing. He's very tense; as he should be… but… it's slowing down… more like fading. He's weakening."

"Okay… that's bad…"

**000000000000**

Now…

**10:20 AM**

"MURRUE!" Mwu yelled one final time.

Up on the gunner's room, Murrue just know that Mwu is screaming at her, even though she can't hear him. Murrue finally closed her eyes, clenched her teeth, squeezed the trigger, and hope to God for the best.

Safeties off, the hammer-like firing pin clashed with the primer and ignited the cannon. In a deafening roar, the Lohengrin exploded full force and fired its last shell.

Mwu briefly saw a corona of fire lit up at the opposite end of where he was standing, specifically at the mouth of the Lohengrin cannon barrel. Mwu made a series of handseals faster than anything he had ever done before. By the time he was done, the bullet, enveloped with firestorm is right in front of his nose. "HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!"

The seals he had drawn into the cannon barrel lit up with power.

At about the same time, the last of Kage's Kurenai Shiki protection dispersed into a greyed out Shiki. But at the same time, Kage also felt something is coming. Grabbing his black clothing, Kage tore it away, revealing a bare chest… and the Hiraishin jutsus seals that had been painted on his entire body.

Inside the barrel, the Hiraishin no jutsu unraveled, covering the cannonshell, just moments away from pulverizing Mwu, with seal markings… and then it vanished. Cannon combustive fire and all.

Kage screamed out loud as the jutsu seals on his entire body finally reacted, and 100 tons of Lohengrin Cannonshell erupted from his entire being.

The first that Marco felt was a small nudge when something he inadvertently swallowed disagreed with him…

…before the 100 ton solid tungsten tipped cannonshell go up from his belly to his throat and then pulverized his head and blow up most of the upper portion of his body to tiny snow flake croutons, inside out.

Mwu, flooded in his own sweat, collapsed on his back, laughing. "Ahaha! Ahahahahaha! I can't believe I survived that… Ahahahahaha!" But nevertheless, Mwu was so drained, he felt like he just finished a crash course of 30 rounds of marathon at full speed while doing full course heavy weight loss gymnastics, all in a span of 30 seconds. He's definitely out for the count at this point.

And then he heard the sound of the Lohengrin bullet chamber room being opened, and as expected, Murrue's angry and worried but distant howls reverberated across the gun barrel. "MWU! MWU ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

"…I think… my ass… is about… to catch on fire…" The gun barrel area where he was laying is starting to warm up…

"Oh my God you're crazy son of a gun… AAARGHH! MAY YOU ROAST IN HELL YOU STUPID SON OF A-!" Murrue was obviously slightly hysterical.

Meanwhile, on the outside, things weren't looking up for Kage either.

After seeing his body materialized the Lohengrin cannonshell right in front of his chest and sent it up, Kage had completely used up what little remained of not only his stamina, but also Kurenai Shiki's power reserves. Kage looked at all this shards of ice and devastation around him and smirked as he knew what it meant. 'Aha… we won…' Kage almost lost consciousness and helplessly plummet down uncontrollably across the collapsing iceberg that was once Marco. Alas, Kage's fall was neither pleasant nor straight forward. He began crashing into things. And one particular huge shard was in his way.

CRACK!

"GAAAAAAAAAARGHH!" Kage was sent into screaming agony and blessed consciousness.

**000000000000**

"The Captain got hit!" Neil saw and Setsuna also heard the scream.

But Setsuna was not the only sharp eared sensor in the field.

**000000000000**

The sound of his scream also reached Hikari's ears aboard the Lear. Realizing something was wrong she too screeched in panic to the direction of the scream. **"KAGE!" **

"**NUOOOHHH!"** Fuji rushed in to the rescue and managed to spot Kage at a critical moment. He extended his arm and managed to catch the falling Kage right on time before pulling him back to safety. Kage gasped and groaned in Fuji's palm.

"Kage, are you alright?"

"My leg… my… leg…" Kage lifted his right leg, revealing a sizable shard of ice was lodged to the said leg, and it was bent the wrong way.

"Oh god…" Even Fuji can see that a leg was not meant to bend that way! "We need a medic… MEDIC!" Fuji yelled. But before Fuji can worry about his charge, Kage had something else in mind. "Fuji! Get away from here!"

"What?"

"What goes up MUST come down! RUN!" at first Fuji didn't understand a thing. But then he looked up and saw Lohengrin's bullet had reached its maximum altitude… and now it's falling back down. "Oh." Fuji ran for all his life's worth as the giant bullet descended upon him full force. "Oh craaaapppp!" Fuji jumped just as the bullet crashed right behind him. When it does, the bullet exploded full force, vaporizing a large portion of the sea water at the center of the blast while generating a towering burst of mushroom cloud explosion and equally massive water splash. The shockwave of the explosion pushed Fuji forward a step, as well as blowing away whatever's left of Marco's crumbling ice body. Fuji protected Kage in the safety of his hand.

Once the blast died down, everyone looked at the spot where the explosion just occurred. There's nothing left. Not of the arena, not of the sinking barge, not even single piece of the wreckage or a smallest chunk of ice can be found. Everything at ground zero of the blast was wiped out.

With the danger finally passed, everyone quickly took the chance to observe their own condition. Kage in particular, quickly check on his being. One look at his ravaged leg and Kage knew right away. Normal doctors can't handle this. Only one can. "Take… take me to Lear."

"Kage?"

"Hikari… she's a doctor… she's the only one who can do this… she's in the Lear… take me there! Grgh!"

Fuji quickly approached Lear, carrying the wounded Kage in his hand. When Fuji gently placed the black clad shinobi on deck, Hikari quickly saw his mangled leg. Seeing that, and Hikari quickly understood why Kage asked to be brought here. Only she can handle this case. **"Is there a medical emergency ward aboard this ship? (koff)"**

"Why, of course!" George immediately instructed the troopers to bring the doctor and her patient to the ward.

**000000000000**

Neil sighed in relief. "They brought the captain back into Lear's Ward. The Doctor's there."

Setsuna however, thought differently. His ears caught something… really weird…

**000000000000**

**10:25 AM**

Momentarily, the ward was made ready and the surgeons were prepared to aid Hikari. Except…

"**Out. (koff)"**

"Excuse me?" The Surgeons looked at each other.

"**I said out! (koff) I need to work alone on this one! (koff)" **Except that Hikari demand that they all leave her alone with her patient. George's eyes widened and Sai blinked in shock, realizing what it meant.

"But… ma'am. We need to amputate the captain's leg! It's the only way! You need men's help to restrain the good captain." One of the surgeon can't seem to see any other way to help the captain other than amputation, seeing the horrible wound in Kage's leg.

"**Are you trying to kill my Boyfriend? (koff)" **The other surgeon gasped upon hearing Hikari's dark tone. **"Look at the place where the leg was mangled. (koff) the ice shard is lodged right below his thigh. (koff) Amputation became more dangerous the closer you get to the waist area. (koff) the risk of dying due to amputation at that location… is over 90%. (koff) Amputate him? (koff) You'll kill him the moment you do that (koff)." **

The Surgeons paled. "B…But… then… what would you do?"

"**Bones are the support structure of the body. (koff)" **Hikari cracked her neck. Her haros gathering around her, preparing for a hard surgery ahead. **"Likened it to a house, and the bones are the foundation pillars of a body. (koff) Its function is to keep the flesh stuck on something, (koff) to prevent a human to collapse altogether. (koff) And the reason above knee amputation is extremely risky; (koff) is because there's a massive hemorrhage due to the large number of blood vein being cut off during amputation. (koff) That's why I'm not going to amputate his leg. (koff)" **Hikari simply stated. **"I'm going to reconnect it. (koff)"**

The surgeons jawdropped, some were so shocked they dropped the knife they're about to use to amputate Kage. Reconnect that kind of injury? Kage's leg was dangling on a single lump of muscle strands with 2.5 feet long ice shard lodged into it, and it was bent the wrong way… and she's going to reconnect that?

Finally the skeptical surgeons retreated and left the room, into the observation room, right next to the operation room. All of them didn't believe for a second there's any hope for the Captain. All but one particular part time surgeon. Sai held his breath and pressed his eyes in anticipation against the window.

George was bewildered when he looked at this peculiar behavior. "Sai-kun?"

"This is it… this is her true skills. Whatever you do, guys… **don't blink**." Sai muttered under his breath.

True to what Sai had expected, Hikari realized she needed her full range of skills to heal Kage's wound. And so, she unlatched her gloves and removed it, revealing her perfect petite hands. As soon as she did though, her miasma went into full spread. A flower in a pot nearby withered instantly, to everyone's great alarm. Water bugs on the ground rolled up and died. Everything alive within 10 feet radius of the doctor died instantly as soon as her miasma exposed. Everything except the patient.

"What was that?" All this doesn't go unnoticed by George and the other surgeons.

Only Kira was unaffected, as expected. Lacus smiled bitterly at another few people in this world that can become her patient. "Alright… let's do this. First… let's remove this damn ice shard." Lacus grabbed the ice shard. "This is going to hurt."

"Try me." Kage grinned.

Snikt!

Kage gritted his teeth, holding back a scream. 'God that hurts!'

"You could've screamed you know. That'll make you feel better." Muttering something about man and pride, Lacus put the ice away.

"I… still… don't get… what you're trying to do…"

"…the bones on your thigh is broken, but not into smithereens. It's quite clean cut. But not entirely. Do you know how bone heals? Bone heals when blood gather around the fractures and form fibrin mesh. The mesh will gradually harden and connected the smaller bones shards, forming a new bone. The larger pieces of the bone… I can realign and fixed the bone with pins. But there are also shards of your bones… this is how we're going to do it. Krona." The Silver Haro understood and spit out something that looked like… four sets of metallic frames? "This is a technique called External Fixator. And I'm going to use this as replacements for your bones. I said bones are supports for the body, but the said support doesn't have to be inside you. Simply put… I'm going to make a bone outside your body. But that was just to fix your bone. As for the muscles and others… I had to reconnect them all individually, and they'll be extremely painful. That's why… Ghienny! Asta!"

The blue haro and the green haro connects and before Kage can stop her, Hikari smacked a face mask on top of Kage's mouth, pumping him full with morphine and anesthetic. The shinobi lost unconsciousness soon after. **"Ghienny, Asta, keep him sedated and fed intravenously. (koff) Update me on his vitals. (koff)"**

"**Haro. Yes ma'am. Haro!"**

"**Crona, scalpel and hook. (koff) Everybody… here we go."**

**10:28 AM Surgery started**

**000000000000**

**10:35 AM**

The Lear slowly began to sail back to Archangel.

Meanwhile, in Archangel, the medics had also carried Mwu away from the smoking hot cannon barrel of the Lohengrin into the ward. His only complaint is that his entire backside felt like they were on fire. But apparently, considering Mwu lined his coat with lead chain mail, he's fine. Though he still get berated by a shouting Murrue.

"Oh come on… shooting a big gun… that should be fun for the captain of the 12th artillery specialist division, right?" Mwu moaned in his bed.

"Don't you dare… DON'T YOU EVER DARE TO ASK ME TO DO THAT, EVER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME MWU LA FLAGGA!?" Murrue was not happy.

"You're the one and only most reliable person I can entrust with the job. What am I supposed do?"

"You could just shoot the Water knight straight on." Natarle answered sternly. "All this recklessness really isn't necessary!"

"Is it? Not according to our analysis." Mwu answered back. "The kid and I thought that too. But we agreed, the guy's too tough on the outside and he's just too damn powerful. He'll just block or even worse, dodge the shot. It was our last shot, and we just can't risk that. We had to make sure it hit him harder than usual. A LOT harder."

Murrue and Natarle looked at each other and then shook their heads, still in disapproval, but they just can't file any further complaints on that. Mwu's recklessness is really a bad influence to Kage and vice versa.

"Speaking of which… where's the kid?"

**000000000000**

**10:50 AM**

By that time, the Lear had docked at Archangel, welcomed by Setsuna and Neil, with Setsuna being a bit edgy. He was almost too eager to immediately board the Lear as soon as it made port.

"What's the rush, Setsuna?"

"Lockon-senpai… I had a favor to ask."

**10:53 AM**

Meanwhile, almost everyone on board Lear seems to have flocked into the medical ward.

Lacus really DO live up to her words. At first, they watched in horror at how Lacus cleaned up all the blood, all the mess, revealing a virtually broken bone and its pieces, its severed muscles encircling the broken bone. And then, one bone piece at a time, like assembling a puzzle, Lacus put the bones back together. In nary half an hour, the said bone had been largely sutured back and then, slowly, one by one, she reconnected Kage's muscle mass, one strand at a time, enclosing the reconnected bone, one muscle slab at a time. All this was done with incredible speed that even the eager Sai had trouble jotting notes, while the other surgeons tried their very best to keep up… and yet they failed miserably. Her petite hands had been reduced to nothing but blurs. One second she was suturing muscle strands, another second she was managing intravenous drips. She practically managed the work of several surgeons all by herself… well… not entirely. Her Haros, now it was obvious to unknowing eyes that they were more than just toys. Moving around the room so fast, they became little more than multicolored blurs, they moved here and there, seemingly rampantly, but each with a purpose of its own, turning into tools, spitting out bandages and strings, etc, etc.

"Right… keep pressure on the artery with a finger, don't suture it. Connect it. Many blood vessels, many nerve stem, muscle strands, close up each individual minuscule injury and then reconnect it all. Keep the wound area stimulated so that they remain active and heal naturally!"

Not long after and now Lacus had already nearly finished reconnecting the last muscle, with the others had already been reconnected. Moments later, the muscle had covered the bone nicely. **"Okay, muscle suturing complete. (koff) Now, begin suturing the skin. (koff) Ready the remaining external fixator, (koff) we'll let Kage's body to fix the fragmented bones on its own. (koff) Administer more nutrients and don't reduce the anesthetic. (koff) We're nearly done. (koff)"**

"**Yes ma'am. Haro."**

Pretty soon, Lacus grafted a frame ringing Kage's thigh and then she sutured the skin back. Covered it with some medicinal bandages and then she was done. **"Yosh. (koff) Operation, complete. (Koff)" **Lacus put back her gloves and waited a few more minutes for the miasma to die out before she allowed people to come in and admire her work if they want to.

**11:30 AM surgery complete**

And when the surgeon looked at the way Hikari had stitched Kage's thigh back together, apart from the external metallic frame literally stapling Kage's leg, it was practically seamless. As if said leg had never been cut off before. "Extraordinary. I can barely see the stitches… are you sure it'll hold?" One of the surgeons fixed his glasses, as if to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"**It's okay. (Koff) the strings are made of catgut. (koff) After 90 days the proteolytic enzymes of Kage's own body will finish processing and assimilate the strings. (Koff)"**

George was at a complete loss for words. He never even heard the word Proteolytic Enzymes. And what is this about catgut suture!? He told Sai there are many doctors in this world of great skills. He'll have to take that back. Those doctors looked like children playing around with human body compared to this one doctor.

One curious surgeon asked. "Excuse me… you made strings used to suture humans… from a cat's gut!?"

"**Cat's intestines to be exact. (koff)"** Hikari sighed as she stretched her fingers, cracking her fingers. **"It's an absorbable organic material suture made by twisting together strands of purified collagen taken from bovine intestines. (koff) It'll be absorbed by Enzymatic Degradation from human body in 90 days. (koff) and it still has enough tensile strength to last for 7 days even after that. (koff) Very little risk of bodily rejection since it was made from organic material and all. (koff**)"

"Enzyme… you're saying human body will eventually… absorb the catgut suture. With no rejection, whatsoever?"

"**That's exactly what I'm saying, yes." **Suddenly, the surgeons began asking Lacus questions while furiously taking notes. "And what about the bone? What did you use to suture the bone?" "What's the material for the external fixator that won't cause any rejection from the body?" Lacus flabbergasted at the barrage of questions, but the surgeons were really excited. They may have learned more about surgery in that one operation than they ever did in their entire lifetime.

Meanwhile, away from this entire medical hullabaloo, Artes approached Kage on the medical table. Looking at his masked unconscious figure, his curiosity peaked. And slowly, surely, his hand approached Kage's face mask… his fingers were but a millimeter away…

…until suddenly, with an iron clad grip, Kage grabbed hold of his hand and stopped him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"AArgh!" Artes gasped and unwittingly squeaked, attracting everyone's attention.

"I suppose the curiosity is quite overwhelming eh?" Kage glared at the unnerved Artes.

"I… I'm just…"

"Yep, yep… we've heard it all." Tolle shook his head as he immediately move to Kage's side as a Shadowguard should. And then he turned to Hikari. "Oi, doc. Can we move the captain to a new location or must he stay here for a while? The atmosphere here is pretty thick with out of place curiosity…" Kage snarled. With Tolle and Milly's aid, he managed to sit on the stretcher, but then he looked at his leg, with metal frames bracketing his thigh. His feet touch the ground. His left feet can feel the floor, the other couldn't even wriggle his toes. But, though it feels numb, he can see his legs are trembling.

"**Oh no, no. (koff) Don't you dare try to stand up, mister! (koff)"** Hikari came straight at Kage and pushed him back to the bed roughly, to the surprise of Tolle and Milly.** "And will you please, (koff) for the love of god, (koff) STOP fighting so recklessly!? (koff) I'm like a maid here, I haven't cleaned up this mess and you already made another. (koff) Can't you take it easy for 5 minutes!? (koff) **_**PLEASE!?**_**"** Hikari suddenly banged her operating table in obvious frustration, shocking everyone while revealing that said doctor was very, VERY angry. **"Will you stop being such an ass? (koff) who do you think you are, Superman? (koff) Who do you think I am!? (koff) I can patch you up now, I can patch you up later… who knows what comes next? (koff) You think I can fix you every time you get torn apart? (koff) There are three things a doctor can't cure: Love Sickness, Stupidity, and Death! (koff) And you sir, are seriously terminally ill with the second, and very nearly reaching to the third! (koff) I CAN'T fix STUPID! (KOFF!) And I sure as hell can't fix a CORPSE! (koff)" **Hikari's final scream howled across the ward, startling everyone. And after that, she just heaved up and down, staring angrily at her rebellious patient, and finally, having finished her latest bouts of explosive rants, she finally fell slump into another seat, her hands aching after that vicious surgery.

Kage silently looked at Hikari. Kira looked at himself. His leg and all. Then he looked at Sai, Tolle, and Milly. Call it a sudden much needed epiphany: the more he endangers himself in the long run, the more he will endanger his friends. He will fight, he must fight. That's a given. But, fighting while he's still injured badly is like putting himself and his friends to further unnecessary risk. And so Kira made a decision. "Hikari."

"**What?" **She spat.

Kage suddenly handed her Shiki, much to her surprise. And as if that weren't surprise enough, what Kage said next really caught her off guard. "You're right. You were always right. I can't fight yet. Not like this. I gotta recover first. I'm sorry it took you another emergency surgery for me to get it."

Lacus looked at Kage, and then she let out a tired but satisfied smile. Finally he gets it through that thick skull of his. Taking Shiki into her arms, she took a liberty of slapping Kage's head lightly. **"Why is it for someone so smart, (koff) you're so slow on the uptake? (koff)"**

"Well… everybody has their problems." Kage chuckled.

Hikari also chuckled.

But no sooner than the chuckle ended, a surgeon suddenly came barging in. "WE GOT EMERGENCY HERE! A LOT OF GUYS ARE IN CRITICAL, AND WE'RE SHORT ON MEDICS! CAN YOU HELP!?"

All surgeons, almost ceremoniously, looked at Hikari. The armored doctor jerked at the attention.

"Please! We got a lot of people screaming here! Can anybody help!?"

Kage looked at Hikari. She's a bit… shaken at the attention.

"How many people are there?" Kage suddenly asked.

"A lot. Like, half the people on this ship! That giant walrus rained icicles on us and many of us were skewered dead! We need every help we can get!" The surgeons wasted no time and immediately ran out of the emergency room, following the distressed surgeon.

At this, Hikari visibly tensed. One look and Kage clearly understood all was not well with the doctor.

"Doctor Hikari, could you help us?" The Surgeons looked at the female doctor. Hikari became even more unnerved. **"I… I…" **Hikari can just about picture the situation all too well in her mind. Bloodied bodies piled atop another, the moaning, the screaming… Suddenly, she began trembling. This doesn't go unnoticed by Kage and Sai.

The Surgeon looked a bit uncertain, first to Hikari, then to Kage, as if needing his permission to borrow his medical savant girlfriend. Kage sighed. "Urm… I think Dr. Hikari is a bit worn out after my surgery. It is quite a difficult and exhaustive surgery and she's still a woman."

For that disparaging sexist comment, Hikari slapped Kage's head with a harisen.

'Trying to help you here…' Kage glanced a nervous smile at Hikari.

"Let's try to… uh… stabilize some of the more critical ones first? Then, maybe Dr. Hikari can take a look at them later." Sai added nervously.

The surgeon nodded and left at that.

Hikari understood of course, Kage and Sai just helped her. Still shaky at the sudden event though, Hikari stood up. "Thank you." She muttered quietly, and then, before anyone can stop her, quickly left the ward without another word.

Kage, Sai, Shadowguards and George looked at this. At this point, George finally voiced the question that has been bothering him for a while. "Kira-kun… that armor that Lacus wears… it serves more than just to protect her identity, is it not?"

"She called it artificial immunization process." Kage explained. "Ingesting a weakened version of a poison in a controlled and precise amount, she forced her body to adapt, to react, to generate the antidote of said poison, and then in the process she became immune."

"You can do that?" Sai's eyes widened.

"She did something that was way over her head though. Advanced can handle more poison in their body compared to Naturals… but she went overboard. Antidote at wrong dosage can became poison, and that's what happened to her. All the antidotes, all the diseases, and poisons, they all merge together, they mutate into a deadly disease. A deadly disease that now she spread uncontrollably… and unwillingly."

"She can't control it?"

"If she can, we wouldn't need to cover her in armor and we wouldn't be in this mess." Kage groaned. "However… there are a few things… her reason of not wanting to be a doctor anymore… the reason is more than just her miasma. What we saw just now… Sai? You're pretty learned in psychology. What do you think?" Obviously, it was clear her aversion to practicing her medical talent was more than just her physical condition.

"My diagnosis? She has a mental trauma. Something bad… REALLY bad happened to her." Sai looked at Kage. "You know anything of this?"

**000000**

Walking out of the Emergency room into Lear's medical ward, and everything that Lacus can imagine of how bad the situation would be is pretty much in full display.

"Oh god! My legs! My legs! That god damn ice took my leg!" "Give me something please! Somebody!" "AaAAhh!" "Argh… Arghh…" "Help! Somebody help!"

Wherever she looked, wherever she turned her head, she saw carnage and bloodbath. And that wasn't even the worst of it. She's a Clyne, her bloodline limit deals with sound. And she hears EVERYTHING. From every drop of blood dripping from every severed veins, to the grating of broken splintered bones, every whimper, every scream… all are transferred flawlessly into her ears. This was the result of just one skirmish. As a doctor, she should've gotten used to this scenery. Fact is she is used to it. But now, she **was**.

**000000**

"She told me of this one case of kidney removal of a kid that gone bad. Very bad. It's kinda related to her miasma, I'll leave the rest to your imagination."

Putting 'Miasma', 'Kidney removal', and 'kid' together and Sai instantly get a gist of the situation. But something's still a bit off… "I can imagine how something like that can cause mental trauma… but…"

**000000**

Her breathings grew visibly erratic and paced. Her eyes widened, she felt like she can swoon at any moment. Seeing bloodied bodies everywhere…

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her leg. Lacus turned and saw a trooper, lying down on the floor, holding on to his bloodied belly, he lost one of his legs. "Help… me…"

The trooper was alive, but in Lacus' eyes, she saw a pile of corpses, moaning, screaming at her…

**000000**

"But…?"

"I don't know. The case that you speak of… I imagine if I get traumatized due to accidentally killing a child patient of mine, I would be very uncomfortable near children. But…"

**000000**

That was too much.

Lacus finally cracked and rushed out of the operating room, her hands trembling uncontrollably. She accidentally knocked several people on her way out.

Hyperventilating, the mask in her face suddenly felt so suffocating. She fervently and impatiently unlatched the mask as she run and finally, upon reaching some deck she removed it from her face, not caring if there's anyone looking. But the fresh air was no better, and soon, she finally hurled unto the wooden floor. As she coughed, looking at her muck on the floor, she noticed her hands just couldn't stop trembling.

'No… No… I can't… ever… no… never again…'

**000000**

"Ms. Anna and Elle." Kage immediately grasped the inconsistency of the first child trauma theory.

"Exactly." Sai pointed a finger. "She was able to handle Ms. Anna's childbirth… she can get close to Elle without hesitation… that doesn't match the child death trauma theory symptoms… so… there's something else nagging her…"

"Or." Kage spoke up. "There's something else she didn't told me. Something WAY bigger than just a child and its mother."

Sai looked at Kage. He rubbed his chin, his temple frowning, trying to figure the missing piece of her story. "…Sai… escort Mr. George to the Archangel, take him to see his daughter, I'm sure he's…erm… I mean **she **is worried sick." George smiled kindly and nodded in gratitude, while waiting for the catch that Kage surely has. "And while you're at it… stop by at the Archangel's medical ward… find Mikhail Koast." There goes the catch.

"Koast? That crazy doctor?" Tolle blinked, smiling nervously.

"Yep. Try to ask him if he knew anything about Lacus… ask him, in particular, of her last medical proceedings."

Sai nodded in understanding and smiled wide. Of course. The best way you can ask the knowledge about an Advanced Doctor is from another Advanced Doctor.

**000000**

**11:45 AM**

Lacus was quickly reminded of her circumstances and put her mask back on. When she get back up, she came face to face with none other than Setsuna, standing just outside the perimeter of her miasma.

At first, Lacus gaped. 'Oh no… did he saw… eh?' as she gathered her wits, that's when she saw the bandages on Setsuna's eyes. The white haired man is blind. Nevertheless she quickly put back her helmet.

"Are you alright, Doctor Hikari?" Setsuna frowned. "Your heart-rate spiked for a moment there."

"**Yes. (Koff) I'm okay. (Koff) And you are…? (koff)" **

"Setsuna. The Blind Sword. One of the Juppongatana." Setsuna introduce himself with a nod. "Is the captain alright?"

Hikari calmed down a bit. **"Yes. (Koff) He will be fine. (koff) But please inform Mr. Canard that the Good Captain will not be able to participate in life battle for a while. (koff) And I mean a while." **

"I'll be sure to pass the word. In the mean time…" Setsuna moved near Hikari, and then whispered on the spot where her ear would lay. "…please do not lightly take off your mask in places like this, Princess. You are not safe here. Captain Kira and his Shadowguards won't always be there to protect you."

Lacus' eyes widened. She looked in s hock and horror at Setsuna. Did he just…!? "Who… Who are you?"

"Who am I are not important, at this moment." Setsuna whispered back. "There are greater concerns which may require your attention."

A few whispers from Setsuna and Lacus' frown grew. When she finally turned to confront the blind warrior, he was gone.

**000000000000**

**10 minutes earlier…**

**11:35 AM**

Meanwhile, ignored by everyone, the icicles that punctured Lear began to melt due to the warming temperature. But one ice shard in particular was not like the rest. It was the shard that punctured and nearly tore Kage's leg off. It melted unnaturally fast, and it seeped through the seams of the Lear's medical ward floor. The seeping water began to gather on the floor, slowly and finally merged together in a single puddle. The puddle began to expand and grow, finally forming a figure of a very emaciated man. All that was left of Marco. Skeletal and almost nothing but skin and bone, but still alive, somehow.

Crawling on the floor, Marco quickly looked around, there was nobody there to see his unsightly state. Good. Now, he must get to the very important matter at hand. Lacus Clyne… he could hardly believe this. There he was, stuck on Kage's thigh by some dumb luck or astounding coincidence. He thought he might've at least deprive Kage by at least a limb… but then… that crazy doctor showed up and put him back together just like that, even undoing all the damage he had done to him in a breath. It was unbelievable. 'Who is this doctor?' But then, when the accursed Doctor left, leaving only Kage, his bodyguards, and George Allister… it's like having your fishes in a silver platter.

But he can't. He knows his body. When he launched countless shards of icicles, he shot hundreds of his body pieces to Lear. That is Frostheart Hydromorphosis. It was a large scale magical spell that transformed its user to the closest thing you can get to a Logia of Ice and Water. Invented by Lord Goud Veia, a logia of water himself. The idea was to give non logia unit with the benefits of logia using ether magic… regeneration, near immortality and all… It was close to a practical, working prototype stage and Veia was ready to introduce it to his Bladebanes and Water Knights… it got everyone very excited. Imagine an army of artificial Logia! But a trip to Lacus Clyne's quarters for consultation and then he cancelled the whole deal, locked the spell away and threw the key to the maelstrom for all he care, branding it forbidden spell, no reason or explanation was given. Luckily, Marco held the spare key, being part of the team that developed the spell.

Lacus Clyne. That's just unbelievable. The idea was to wait and see what will happen. But then they start conversing with each other, and then referring the gas masked Doctor as Lacus Clyne. That was the bomb. Lacus Clyne? The daughter of the Clyne family, the forefront for peace summit between Zaft and the Alliance. She just healed Kage… She just healed a Blacklist Captain of the Alliance! That's a capital offense, treason!

Even in his weakened state, Marco can feel his heart beat a pace faster in excitement. That extra pace perhaps, what gave his frail limbs the strength needed to crawl his way to the nearest big hunk of icicle he fired earlier. As soon as his finger touches the ice, his body rejuvenated greatly. When the ice had become nothing but puddle, Marco had recovered enough, that he could stand on his two legs.

Naked, lean, and wet, but enough that he can move… but still weak. Not enough that he can fight even a single Trooper, but if he can move, he can start doing something. Gather what strength he had left. One icicle at a time.

There will be a devil to pay when he's done.

**000000000000**

**11:55 AM**

**Aboard Archangel's Medical Ward, Mikhail's Cubicle…**

Many times Sai had consulted with Mikhail Koast. Forget the notion of Advanced and Naturals. From what Sai learned, his motivation to enter the war was because he found the medical art of human body as fascinating.

With a bloodline limit that gave him a hyper sensitive sense of touch in his hands, he can tell the condition of a body he touched to the smallest detail. He joined Zaft and the Swordmasters of the Bladebanes simply because he felt only in the battlefield will he find the most interesting of medical cases. And more than the art of cutting people up, he found the act of healing them to be more captivating. Koast never cared whether his patient an Advanced or Naturals. Both are interesting 'specimen' for him either way, and, to the good fortunes of his patients, he will do his very best to heal them, one way or another. Fact is, it would seem that Koast had truly made himself at home in that small cubicle of a clinic in Archangel and he had no intention of trying to leave. In his opinion, Archangel Medical ward had given him some of the most interesting medical cases he had seen in years. He called himself a medical nut. And any self respecting medical nut would definitely know a thing or two about a particular pink haired medical savant whiz girl.

"Do I know one Lacus Clyne? What kind of question is that? Of course I do. Everyone knows the tragic genius doctor of the Clyne family."

'Bull's-eye, Kira.' Sai smiled inwardly. "Can you tell me?"

"Why the sudden interest in the female doctor?"

"I've been reading some medical books… written by an advanced? Some of the newest books… mentioned her name at least twice. Called her… a pioneer of some highly advanced medical techniques?"

"And indeed she was." Mikhail smiled, swaying his hand, offering Sai and George seats and some cups of tea. "Among the ranks of Zaft's medical community, she's at the forefront of the medical advancement. At the age of 10, she already gave lectures to surgeons vastly older than her about small pox immunizations. I mean… using the weakened version of the disease itself to force human body to develop immunity? Genius. The thing is… we have no idea where she learnt it from. Zaft Medical University held no record of her graduating, she was never schooled there. She just suddenly showed up as a medical whiz girl with highly advanced medical knowledge. We asked where she gets it, and she never said a word."

Sai nodded. Of course. Kira told him that Lacus was taught by a Shinobi sensei. A medic nin from orb. And like all aspect of Orb military, even medical knowledge is top secret information. "Why do you call her tragic?"

"Well… she had plenty of other nicknames. None are very pleasing to the ear I assure you. Renegade Surgeon, White Reaper, Heretic Doctor…"

"Excuse me? Heretic doctor?" Sai choked at his tea.

"Yeah, this is something very interesting. The most known story about Lacus' career as a doctor is her one woman war with the church."

"One woman war with the church?" Even George was interested. That's something he had never heard before.

"The Church of Fire is a very conventional church. Problem is, in the Empire, the Church has a very strong hold on many aspects of the empire. Military, social, politics, and… science. Now with the science department, there's some kind of cold war going on between us men of science and men of church. Scientist of Zaft, medical or otherwise, are always limited by what the Church allow. You can imagine my frustration, how someone like me, scientists so driven to further test the limits of human body and mind, the universe and all… and we are limited by what the Church allow and disallow, based on their superstitious beliefs. Sai Argyle, you are an Orb citizen, I think you would like to know… why there are sometimes an influx of Advanced Scientists moving into your country. They're just fed up with the church trying to meddle and micromanage their work."

"And what did Lacus Clyne do?"

"She practically fired the opening salvo to a full all out war with the most powerful organization in the entire Empire. She started by demanding an audience of doctors, witnessed by the clergymen and priest for a real life demonstration. What she did, was that she brought up 6 people in near death critical condition: a guy with 7 bullets on his face, a child with 90 percent of his body burnt… the other 4 people are just the same. Critical cases that conventional doctors would've given up. And then she operated on them right in front hundreds of shocked surgeon… and half a dozen disgusted clergymen and several priests. She cut open their body, showed how she do it to every injured organ… it was bold, it was radical, it was too much… Needless to say they were horrified. They shouted her out, ordering her to stop operating."

"And what happened?"

"Well… she's a Clyne." Koast chuckled. "Her bloodline limit is a master of the sound. She simply outshouted them all. But… the Church then demanded she answers for her heretical actions. They demanded her to apologize and forbid her from practicing. But as you might have guessed, she ignored their ban, and continued practicing anyway. The Medical Community unanimously agreed… that when a church asked her to stop healing people just because they were disgusted by her radical method… they were going too far. Ever since then, it's like a cat and mouse fight between her and the church. The church trying to catch her, and she kept healing sick people under cover."

"Very interesting…" Sai easily felt entranced, even enamored with Lacus' struggle. It was epic… in a way. "I mean wow… she really did all that?"

"Damn straight she did." Koast sipped his tea. "She became some kind of symbol… a symbol of medical scientific resistance, of reason and rationality against the Church's suppressive and superstitious tyranny. All doctors in Zaft medical community truly look up to her. And she also used every chance she get to spread what she knows to all doctors she can contact in the 1 year she practiced."

"She… 1 year? She only practiced for 1 year?" Now comes the tricky part.

"Well, yeah. I mean… we all thought that perhaps the pressure war between her and church finally get to her. I'm not really surprised. I mean… come on. She was only 11, 12… There's only so much psychological stress such a young child could endure."

But Sai was not convinced. There's something else. "Was she involved in some kind of… viral breakout? Some epidemic that went… disastrously wrong?" In fact, Sai became more anxious. He really needed to know more. "Something that had something to do with uhh… a child Kidney removal?"

"Kidney removal?" And now it's Mikhail's turn to be caught off guard. "I don't know anything about Kidney removal, but if we're talking about viral pandemic breakouts, she had handled half a dozen such cases across countries throughout her one year career. Saved more lives faster than the plague killed them. Quite in fact, I never heard anything that went disastrously wrong that year. Except…"

"Except?" Sai pushed it.

**000000000000**

**12:55**

**Back aboard Lear's Medical Ward…**

Sometime later, Sai debriefed everything he learned from Koast to Kira.

"Well… that was very… very fruitful, Sai. I'm glad you spend a lot of time with Koast, this explains a LOT of things." Kira's eyes widened in delight. He get more than he bargained for, a lot of things make sense now.

"Uhh… Kira, I still don't understand."

"Sai, I saw what happened in Junius, she nearly DIED for purifying just one sanctuary. Her own sister claimed that as a priestess, she was mediocre. She was unqualified, in every way, to serve for Junius pilgrimage, and yet they sent her anyway." Kira explained.

Sai blinked. "You're saying the Church sent her there with the specific purpose to actually **kill** her. Just because she thought too far ahead of the other doctors and illegally performed surgeries in front of them. Surgeries that saved hundreds of lives." Kira gave a look saying how obvious it was. Sai nodded, though he was nonetheless bewildered. "Damn… no wonder many Advanced scientist migrated to Orb."

Kira chuckled. "Yeah, well bad for them, good for us. Now… let's continue where we left off… you tell me again about that last city? What's it called? Copernicus?"

But before Sai can continue, a knock on the door distracted everyone. Everyone turned and saw it was Setsuna at the door. "Captain?"

Kira almost regretted taking his mask off for some fresh air time… but then he remembered Setsuna was blind. Nevertheless, Kira put his mask back on anyway. "Can I help you Setsuna?"

"Sai… Mr. George… Excuse me for interrupting. Captain… I think we have a problem."

**000000000000**

**13:35 PM**

Two hours and eight icicles later, and Marco had recovered enough to crack a soldier's neck with a single snap and stole his clothes, disguising himself as one of them. He was still pale and wan, and he's still wet. The sweat just kept pouring out of his pores. That was when he passed by some troopers. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

At first, Marco couldn't answer.

The Troopers approached him, trying to get a better look at him. Experience made Marco stayed his legs. If he ran, they'll be suspicious and then they'll open fire. They looked at his bearded face. "Damn… shouldn't you be retired old timer?"

"I can still walk I can still serve." Marco growled. "They killed my folks in Edgertown. Those damn Knights deserve to die." A practiced lie flew seamlessly from an aged tongue.

The Trooper chuckled. "Yeah… but if you walk too quickly you might pass out on the field. Hehe." Marco's face began to frown, but one of the troopers seems to sympathize with him and reprimand the other trooper. "Can it, Jack. Leave the old timer alone." The trooper observed Marco's pale complexion. "My God, you look pale. Are you alright old timer?"

It seems, despite his look, he's still passable as a Militia Soldier. After all they came in all ages and sizes. Marco quickly made up another excuse. "Actually I'm not. Sorry, son… where's the ward? I don't feel so good."

"No shit. You sweat more than a sheep in slaughterhouse. Second deck, third turn to your right, be careful old timer."

"Thank you my boy." Marco groaned. Following the trooper's direction, he arrived back to the still chaotic clinic. There's plenty of wounded there. With his current strength, it'll be easy to put them all out of their misery. But his main target is Lacus Clyne, at the moment anyway. "Excuse… me…? Has anybody seen Dr. La… I mean…. Dr. Hikari?" Yes, Hikari, that's what other people called her here. He's not going to reveal her identity just yet…

The Surgeon looked at Marco's pale, sweating complexion and frowned. "Well… she's upstairs. You better go see her fast, old timer. You look like shit."

"That's the idea." Marco climbed the stairs impatiently.

But at roughly the same time, Lacus also had her own problems. She scoured the Lear's entire upper deck, looking for that white haired blind man who was able to see through her disguise, he even know that Kage and Kira are one and the same. Kira did tell her that only few people are aware of his identity. But… did he know that there's one other person who know? And how many more that knew the truth but Kira didn't know it? 'If he knew about Kira… has he told anyone about it? Did he know about what Kira is? If these people knew… Kira will… Kira will…' and after half a dozen thoughts involving the brunette haired shinobi, Lacus is in a state of complete panic to say the least, combined with her earlier foray, her mind is anything but calm, and it's a really big ship.

When Marco ascended to the top deck, the armored princess in disguise is right before his nose. He slowly and calmly approached the princess from behind. His hands stretched out, ready to grab and gag the-

"**Please stay that hand, (koff) Marco Morassim. (koff)"**

Foiled. Marco retracted his hand as Hikari turned around, her glaring but calm baby blue eyes penetrated her visor and looked straight at his unnerved being.

"**And let us both have a nice little chat, (koff) shall we? (Koff)"**

**000000000000**

**13:20 PM**

"So let me get this straight." Sai reiterated. "You can tell someone's identity… just by listening to their heartbeats?"

"When you're blind, Mr. Sai… you learn to see things using other senses. Ears are one good substitute to one's eyes." Setsuna chuckled. And then he began speaking in a more audible volume, as his ears caught the sound he was looking for. "I don't… recognize people… by their faces, as you can imagine. Which is good. Human's heartbeat… is their fingerprints. Even if you wear a mask… you can't change your heartbeat. And every human has a unique tone of their own heartbeat. Unless you can control your heart-rate, no one can lie to me."

And that's when Kira understand. "So you knew… all along?"

"Kage… Kira… on mask, off mask… your heartbeat can't lie." Setsuna smiled gently. "One human, one unique heartbeat… which is I find it kinda odd. You see, when you went into combat, you went with one heartbeat… And then you came back… with **two **heartbeats. Pretty funny, wouldn't you say?" Kage frowned. Setsuna can seem to feel the stare from Kage. "I suppose you should've seen it coming? You can mask your face but you can't mask your heartbeat. And your heartbeat tells me everything, even… your true nature."

"But… if you already knew, why?"

"Why didn't I tell anyone?" Setsuna smiled. "Damn if I know."

"Eh?" Kage and Sai gaped.

"Using only my ears, I can always sort out the liars from the truthful. The things you've done… they would've given lesser man pauses, and yet… there's no lie in everything you've done. No hesitation, no underlying purpose… And that's why I trust you to make the right decision. Of course the subject of planning your crazy strategies is a different story entirely and I just couldn't figure you out on that department. Ha ha…" Setsuna trailed off to a laugh at that last part.

Sai and George looked at each other, completely confused. Kira on the other hand, is still trying to figure out whether did he just gained a new unexpected ally, or someone he really should dealt with ASAP. However, that can come later. "Setsuna, this intruder… can you track that person?"

"One moment." Setsuna tilted his head, directing his ears. "Oh no… he's heading up… towards the deck… he went straight at the good doctor."

"Doctor…oh no."

**000000000000**

"You know who I am?"

Having been told about the intruder by Setsuna, Lacus had indeed shifted her search to find the unwanted guest. **"Who do you think I am? (koff) Ages past during the foundation war, the Clynes made their career in military as the greatest sensor Logias of the Empire. (koff) We can tell a man's intention by the slightest shift of their muscle strand. (koff)" **Lacus eyes curved as she tilted her head to the side. **"Centuries later, (koff) even if there's so few of us left taking the path of the sword, (koff) you can't throw away skills that has been perfected for generations. (koff) Much as I want to. (koff) I hate eavesdropping. (koff) But when you can listen to everything, (koff) it's bloody hard not to. (Koff)"**

"Then you know why I'm here!" Marco readied a small blade he had acquired later. "Why did you betray the Empire?"

"**Me? (koff) Betray the empire? (koff) What are you talking about? (koff)" **

"That man you healed just now. That man is responsible for the deaths of over 100,000 knights, in 5 days if reports to be believed. Why did you heal him!? He's a blacklist captain! Why did you heal your enemies!?"

"**Why? (Koff) Why indeed…** **(Koff)" **Lacus chuckled sadly. **"…when I first completed my training as a medic (Koff) I took an oath (koff) to save as many people as this hand will allow (Koff) but not long after (koff) I've turned myself into a creature that can kill people just by being close to them. (koff) After that I vowed to never heal people again. (koff) And yet here I am… healing a person. (koff)" **

"What the hell are you blathering about?"

"…**there aren't many people in this world that can be my patient. (koff) My sister, my father, and your old leader, Goud Veia. (koff) Ironically, the latest to enter that short list is the very same person who had killed the man I loved. (Koff) The very same person who had 'kidnapped' me from Junius. (koff)" **Lacus even made a quotation mark with her fingers when she mentioned kidnapped.

"What are you trying to-"

"I'm saying that I have more than enough reason to hate him to the bone… hatred that runs deeper in my veins… deeper than even a man's petty grudge over being outsmarted by a boy barely a quarter your age." Lacus glared at him. "Kage is very weak right now. And as you have well known, he was at my mercy until a moment ago. I could kill him with a single flick of my scalpel, and I could still get away from it as 'Oops I messed up'… and his men, loyal to him unto death, wouldn't dare to harm me."

Marco gasped and for a moment, he shivered in fright. Given to certain circumstances, a single doctor can become more terrifying than an army of executioners. "Then why don't you take your revenge? He's done you so much wrong, why…?"

"I won't do it." Lacus chuckled gleefully. "…he was the first person in the long years that I've actually managed to heal… I'm not going to kill him just like that."

Marco grunted. "But he's-"

"-My patient. And you will leave it at that." Lacus glared at the sweating Marco.

Marco glared back, but Lacus was undaunted. "So I guess I had to deal with you first before I deal with Kage, is that what you want?"

Lacus shook her head. "Do all warriors have this 'kill everything in my way' mentality? Seriously, I see more common sense in a rampaging bull. I told you: I just want to have a chat with you." Lacus whimsically turn around, showing her back to Marco, seemingly unafraid of Marco's death threat. "Let's say… you did what you want to do with me. You killed me, for all the betrayal and stuff… and then what's the plan? You're going to march across this ship, single handedly killing everyone off one by one? And then what? You'll become the only lone king of a mountain on top of a gigantic iron ship weighing hundreds and thousands of tons filled with nothing but dead bodies, stuck in the middle of nowhere?"

"That's the plan if I had to."

"You will never make it. Given your current condition… your aged constitution… you will die before you could even land a first stroke. Quite frankly… seeing you standing alive right in front of me after the beating Kage gave you is quite a miracle in itself. In this era of fierce warfare, men, the main participants to war, had a very short life expectancy. Probably only 10% percent of the world's population can reach the age of 20 without a scratch. And you're 90 years old, you say?"

"So what of it?"

"You have any idea how lucky you are? You have any idea how many people would want to be in your position right now? How many people want to live to reach your age?"

"Lucky? Luck has nothing to do with it! I survived on my wits! My discipline! My strength!"

"Don't get me wrong. I heard so much about you from Lord Veia. You were one of his best warriors." Lacus frowned at Marco. "Stubborn, brunt, uncompromising… but a better… wiser advisor… there's none. He still defer to your judgment from time to time, does he not?"

"And yet he completely ignored me on his most recent undertaking, relying the advice of some half baked zoan brat in jail!" Marco roared his frustration. "End result: he's dead. And following suit, his entire Bladebanes now stand on a brink of extinction. All when being led by another snot-nosed brat!"

"Oh, for Pete's sake, failure aside, what's so wrong with that? I mean…tch… I'm neither strategist nor a warfare expert… but taking advices from multiple sources of wisdom should be basic, no? My sister took lessons from Emerald Knights, Forge Corps, Exorcists, even Fangriders… and she's not even a Zoan!" Lacus further added. "And why are you so negative about the young? Because of their relative ineptitude in comparison to your experience? Are you not once like them too? Lord Veia once told me when you were 17, you used to drool during sword practice in half beast form, and when you're nervous you'll trip on nothing, He mentioned the one time you were in half zoan form, and you tripped, causing your saber-tooth to sink into the floor! TeeHee… that one never fails to make me laugh my brains out."

Lacus chuckled, but Marco was not amused. "You think that's funny? Their ineptitude, their lack of discipline had cost the Empire lives! Thousands! Hundreds of thousands! Able knights died at the whim of those children!"

"Children… Says the old man who led his entire team to be slaughtered in one morning?"

"Wha…" Marco's face reddened in anger.

"Lord Marco… like it or not… even the most gifted… the most powerful of warriors will always be overtaken by the young eventually. There are many factors contributing to it. Including this one factor that seems to nag you the most… age." Now that Lacus actually converse with Marco, she got a good grasp on Marco's issues. Kira was right in some way. Marco had reached that non-productive age… and he couldn't cope with that. "But old age is something that comes to us all, Advanced and Naturals alike. I mean… they call me the prettiest princess in Zaft and all that… but give me 40 years… and then I'm all wrinkles and shriveled skin of an ugly hag… and then they'll give the crown and title to someone else younger and prettier."

"So are you saying I should just… what? Retire and tend to kittens!?"

"Lord Morassim, you're missing my point-"

"DO I NOW!? Centuries ago, our great Founder, George of Glenn, created the Codex for the sake of preserving our race from the extinction brought about by the Holocaust. A set of norms and codes that was built for the sake of protecting not just the lives of the Advanced, but also the continuation of the Empire as a whole. But now… now those values has become lost! Forgotten! The virtues of our ancestors lie in ruin! Nothing more! Have you ever saw boys and girls like you, younger than you even, get blown apart right in front of you? Overeager, undisciplined, and inexperienced, they ignored the system, ignored the rules made to protect them, ignored the sacrifices of those who came before them by recklessly marched forward, hungry for glory only to die in vain!"

"Lord Morassim-"

"I know people who deserve more to live than some stuck up over-glorified noble's son who looked good in the reviewing stand and had his parents paid his promotion, and yet, every time those brats mess up, it is these people, these true heroes who took responsibility for those brats' ineptitudes with their lives and dignity! Not a day goes by their senseless deaths were not seared into my brain every god damn day I spend in the office, receiving reports after reports of their incompetence!"

"My Lord-"

"And when everything is said and done, they all end up in one thing: headcount. People die when you ignore the system, ignore the rules and just go with guts instinct and just charge blind. They do what they want, and people got hurt, killed! People who got a lot to live for!"

"…"

"Tch, I don't know why I'm talking this with you. You're a singer of peace! You wouldn't even know what's it's like to watch hundreds die right in front of you-"

"**MARCO MORASSIM!"** Suddenly Lacus snapped, unwittingly unleashing her bloodline limit in full.

And suddenly Marco collapsed on his knees as he felt a crushing feeling upon his entire being. It was as if his entire body is about to be crunched by one giant invisible hand.

"**Who are you?" **Lacus' voice distorted by the mask was terrifying enough… but now… her reverberating voice was like a chorus of the darkest demons from the abyss, screaming and wailing to form the words she speaks, at that point her voice was too terrifying to be distorted. **"Who are you to decide who deserves to live and who do not? Do not come groveling in your grievances when the one greater than you is younger than you!"**

Marco continued to gasp and choke as he fell on all fours. Lacus terrifying imperious voice was booming inside his head, and ONLY inside his head. 'This is… the bloodline limit of the Clynes… the logia of sound?'

"**90 years, Marco Morassim. For 90 years you have lived your life as a warrior. 90 years you have fought and killed. Have you forgotten what it's like when you first started? Do you remember Marco? When you were young, when you took your first kill in the field of battle? Do you still remember the sheer horror of doing it? The suffering you went through in the early days of your bloodletting. The nightmares of seeing the faces of those whom you have killed in your sleep. The sheer agony of losing your humanity with every life you take? Do you still remember THAT?"**

Lacus knelt and held Marco's sweating face. Marco gasped in horror seeing Lacus blue eyes, shining with cold fury through the dark visor of her mask.

"**All this talk, you're using your dead comrades as an excuse to justify yourself, blaming the less inexperienced. However… what about the one doing the killing? What about the killer? Have you ever think about them?"** Lacus' grip on Marco's throat tightened. As her emotion continue to spill, her voice grew louder… and more monstrous. **"Have you ever thought, for one second, that those children, those inept boys and girls you looked down so much cry in their beds, screaming, hoping to die, begging forgiveness for the deaths they've caused. 1 deaths, 2 deaths, 10 deaths, 10,000 deaths! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THAT FEELING!?" **

At that last, horrid scream, Marco could've sworn he had never seen anything as terrifying as this little girl choking his neck, and her voice is just… beyond human.

Lacus sniffed the air, and smell something stink from Marco's lower area. Seeing how terrified the old man is, Lacus finally let go and spoke in her normal voice. "Enough. Marco Morassim. Stop blaming others… and face the music." And Lacus finally lifted her hand, giving the hand signal.

The hand signal that Lockon, parched at a vantage spot as a favor to Setsuna immediately reacted upon, as agreed. Of course, when he spot the Tango right next to their resident doctor, and the doctor gave the signal instead of Setsuna, he was originally a bit confused.

Just a bit though.

7 Bender type spear arrows flew across the air as ordered and accurately encircling and caged the intruder. Marco gasped when he was suddenly caged in an impromptu prison made by spears. 'What…'

Hikari get back up and took a few steps back. Marco looked at her in horror… and more than anything else… fury. "How could you… how could you…!"

Hikari's silence was all that she gave. At about the same time, troopers and soldiers poured in from every nook and cranny from every hidden position, surrounding the captive intruder, guns and spears pointing at the captive. Among them are Sai, George, Setsuna and Kage, the latter was limping as he walk using a cane.

Hikari scoffed and quickly approached him and before he can say anything, first thing she did was giving her wayward patient a light knock on his head. **"Didn't I tell you (koff) to NOT leave your bed? (koff)"**

"And what do you think you're doing, being in such close proximity with that guy?" Kage retorted.

Hikari blinked, and then she giggled. **"I can take care of myself (koff). Were you… (koff) worried?"**

"Not a bit." Kage looked at the caged Marco, who kept glaring murderously at Hikari. He didn't remember him to be this… slim. "So… what are we going to do with Mr. Skinny here?"

"**Whatever you do… (koff)" **Hikari suddenly spoke up. **"Don't kill him. (koff)"**

Almost everyone looked questioningly at Hikari.

"**Just don't. (koff)"** She repeated.

Kage looked at Hikari. At normal circumstances, he would just kill the man outright, but, given the circumstances, Hikari was the one who 'brought him down'. Whatever happened to him is well within her rights to decide. "As she says. Take him to the brig."

The soldiers approached the trapped Zoan with the intention to do as Kage ordered. Meanwhile, Marco was so consumed by disbelief and anger, he practically lost sense of everything that is happening around him. His ears gone deaf to everything else, his eyes bulged, glaring furiously at Hikari. His blood boiled furiously. His hand gripped the spear cage that entrapped him so tight, when the soldiers finally unpluck some of the other spears and tried to drag him away, they had some difficulty doing it. 4 soldiers tried to wrestle and drag the stunned Marco but he just won't budge an inch.

"Hey! Stop resisting and come with us!" "Nnngghh! Wow… what is it with this old man… he just won't budge?"

"Grrr…"

"Hmh?" The Soldiers blinked. Was that growling?

"Grrrrr…"

Kage was the first one to notice something was off. "GET BACK!"

As if on cue, Marco suddenly unleashed one loud inhuman howl. With a yank, he pulled out two of Lockon's bender spears that caged him, and then, wielding it like a clubbing weapon instead of spears, he violently trashed around and smashed the four soldiers around him. 2 were bashed and died instantly when their heads were bent the wrong way, the remaining two were slightly luckier, with one got slammed off the deck by the stomach, and the other screamed when his leg was twisted by a strike from the spear.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH!" The enraged Marco charged at Hikari in blind fury, swinging his spears madly.

Lockon gasped, but quickly overcome his shock and fired the blunt but powerful Destroyer from his hiding spot. The Destroyer penetrated Marco by the chest, but instead of burst entrails, the arrow passed through his body harmlessly. "What!?" Lockon gaped. His arrow went through the man's body like it was made of water? 'He's supposed to be Zoan right?'

Seeing Hikari was in danger, Kage quickly took action. In an instant, he pulled out Shiki from the scabbard held by a shocked Hikari and shunshin at Marco. With a blurring speed, Kage cut both of Marco's spear wielding arms. Alas, the injury on his leg suddenly bites his senses, Kage winced and upon landing behind Marco, collapsed to his knees with blood dripping from his stapled leg. Worse yet, the effectiveness of the slash were reduced greatly by half. Marco's arms are still partially attached, but they were cleaved quite deep. And yet, much to Kage's shock, there's no blood, and the wound closed extremely rapidly.

However, the attack did distract him from Hikari and soon he switched targets to the injured Kage. "GROAAAARGGGHHH!" Roaring madly, Marco lifted his spear and prepared to cleave the shinobi in twain. Sai who saw this panicked.

In contrast, Kage remained calm as he gritted his teeth in defiance, preparing a counter of his own.

Until suddenly…

"KAGEE!" Sai suddenly break ranks and charged forward towards Marco.

Kage was quickly distracted and saw in horror as Sai charged blindly towards Marco, distracting the Water Knight. "SAI! NO! GET BACK!" Kage tried to stand up to stop Sai, but his leg stings so much! 'GrgH!'

Too little too late, Sai entered within Marco's reach, and before anyone can stop him, Marco viciously slashed at Sai. Sai blocked the spear slash with his own, but Marco's rage enhanced brutish strength was beyond anything Sai had ever experienced. The spear cut both Sai's spear and chest. Blood burst out even as the bespectacled Shadowguard had barely comprehended the fact that his chest had just been cleaved open.

Upon seeing another one of his friends bathed in his own blood, Kage's eye widened in disbelief and utter shock… and at the moment, Kira's eyes became blank as he was unable to think of anything, still in a state of denial of what he just saw.

Contrary to the brutality of the scene, Sai was still very much alive and awake… albeit in extreme pain, massive loss of blood, and had some of his ribs cut. He fell in a puddle of his own blood, screaming and groaning in severe pain. But the worse injury was not his chest… it's his arm. In the process of blocking Marco's slash, the spear had also cut off one of his arm clean! 'My arm! Holy… shit!'

Marco on the other hand, had completely lost it. His rage, and the fact the Frostheart Hydromorphosis is still active, had completely overwhelmed his human intellect, and now he was reduced to nothing sort of an angry elemental beast that will attack everything in its sight. And the next thing he sees… was the completely unprotected George Allister.

"GROAAARGGHH!" Marco charged forward towards George. The troopers, realizing their charge is now out in the open quickly responded and opened fire. But like Lockon's spear, the bullets just went through his elemental body. He thrust his spear towards the shocked George.

**Pale red** blood burst out.

As Hikari suddenly moved between Marco and George and she took the stab meant for George from Marco straight into her torso!

George's eyes widened in horror. "DOCTOR!-"

The armor breached was bad enough, but now even her infectious blood is completely exposed to open air, even the miasma couldn't compare to this extremely potent, extremely lethal poison in her blood. Lacus quickly shoved her leg back, kicking George as hard as she could, and push him as far away from her as possible. The hard kick sent George flying and he landed 12 feet away from the stabbed doctor, but he was safe. "DOCTOR HIKARI!"

Lacus choked as she spurt her own blood inside her mask. "Ga… hak!" Said blood seeps through her mask and dripped on the floor. And yet, she tightly gripped the spear still stuck on her chest, not allowing Marco to pull it out.

Sai who saw this gasped in horror. His arm aside, the loss of a great doctor like Hikari is just… there's no word to describe this loss. "No… NOOOOOO!"

Sai's scream brought Kira out of his shocked daze. He saw Sai's severed arm, Sai's blood, Sai's cleaved torso, Sai's paced breathing, Sai's eyes, still miraculously alive, Thank God. But then, Sai was looking at something, and Kira quickly followed his gaze… and beheld the sight of what had happened to Lacus… and Kira snapped. This time… shock came… but was quickly followed… with a hysterical black rage. **"MARCOOOOO!" **

**000000000000**

Standing guard before the civilians, Toudou and his Shiseiken were meditating. But at that point, their meditation was interrupted when Toudou's meditation glass filled with water shattered violently and they felt a feeling that only a fully realized Samurais would recognize.

Chiba gaped. "W…What is this… what a powerful Kenki… (Sword Aura)"

"But… the only person I recall to possess a Kenki this powerful is…" Urabe can only think of one.

But Senba in particular, was more worried than the rest. "But this… feeling… it's so familiar… Kira-kun?"

Toudou frowned in great concern.

**000000000000**

Even at his thinned state, Marco weighs roughly 150 kg.

And Kira lifted said man with only one arm and hurled his body like a crumpled dish rag, and that is after he tore through his body apart like it was wet tissue with his bare hands. Marco was smashed into a wooden wall with force equal to a battering ram, breaking it apart. Kira screamed murderously in maddened fury. His mask was forcibly torn up as he roared. **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!"** In a berserk charge, Kira slammed at the still downed Marco with a splash from his wet body, and then he start tearing him apart, clawing, punching… even bashing his heads at Marco's body several times before biting him to pieces like some wild animal. Marco equally responded in his own animalistic fury, but it was obvious which one was the angrier animal of the two. However, Kira was still injured and it greatly affected his combat prowess. In contrast, Marco kept regenerating every injury Kira inflicted upon him, just like Veia.

The troopers… even the soldiers were all very horrified at this. "Oi… I thought your captain was supposed to be the genius strategist but… who… or **what** the fuck is that… _thing_?" A trooper was clearly unfamiliar with such a horrifying animalistic behavior.

The soldiers were quite familiar with it. "It's our captain when he's on a very… VERY bad day." They first saw it when Kuzzey died, after all. But that doesn't make them less scared at their Captain when he's like that.

Lacus, puking her blood, recognized that black fury. It's the same black berserker fury that once engulfed Kira back in Junius. Luckily for them, Kage did not use Shiki. God help them if he does.

Meanwhile, Sai looked in horror at the spear still stuck on Lacus' pink blood smeared chest. "Doctor! That… spear… you have to…"

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Lacus shrieked before she choked some more blood. 'I… have to… stop… the bleeding… isolate… infection…' "LILY!"

The Pink Haro appeared out of nowhere, and upon seeing Lacus condition, she quickly knew what she had to do. **"INIIATE EMERGENCY QUARANTINE PROTOCOL! HARO! ALL HANDS PREPARE FOR SURGERY! HARO!" **

All 12 Haros dashed and joined together around Lacus. Lily reacted quickly and set up a spherical barrier that completely covered Lacus's bleeding body. She also expanded her spherical protection and isolate every last drop of Lacus' blood, splattered allover the place, covered in individual pink spheres.

"**Isolation complete! Haro. You better stop the bleeding now! Haro!"**

"I'm doing it." Lacus weakly grasped the spear on her chest.

"DOCTOR!" Sai yelled. "DON'T! (Cough) DON'T REMOVE THE SPEAR! Ack!"

"SOMEONE! WE NEED A MEDIC HERE NOW!" George also desperately called for any medical help in the area.

"**NO!"** Lacus' scream was loud enough to silence everyone and stop them on their tracks bar the berserk captain. "Whatever… medical aid you have… concentrate that on Sai-san!" Lacus gasped. "And while you're at it… evacuate this ship, NOW!"

"Evacuate?"

Lacus looked at the droplets of her blood on the floor. "Even… in normal circumstances… my miasma can kill people… but that was after a prolonged albeit short exposure… But now… now… now we're dealing with my blood that has been directly exposed to open air… its lethality far surpassed my Miasma, in itself already the deadliest substance known to man, by at least a 100 times over, as is its infectiousness!"

Meanwhile, Lacus began to grasp on the condition of her own body. The stab from that spear arrow penetrated quite deep into her chest. Miraculously, no major organ was punctured. Her heart is safe, her lungs untouched. 'Okay… the most common cause from death by stabbing is the loss of blood due to severed arteries… I had to cut open into my body and suture the severed veins!' Lacus made preparation to pull out the spear. "As soon… as I remove this spear… I'll have 10 minutes… before I lost consciousness and die due to blood loss. After that… if you guys are still here… you're all dead men walking!"

The Troopers gaped, and the soldiers had begun to panic.

"Doctor…" George stared in disbelief at the woman who just saved his life, and she might die in front of him.

"Right now, the only reason you all still alive, is because Lily is isolating the infection. But a single drop of my blood in open air can infect an entire city block! Get the wounded out of here before my infection kills them all!"

Artes quickly reacted by following just what the doctor ordered. "ALL HANDS! ABANDON SHIP! NOW!" The troopers and soldiers quickly ran away, far way from the downed and blood-bathed doctor. Even with two berserk men beast fighting ferociously up on the deck, the evacuation was quite swift.

The surgeons quickly grabbed and brought Sai up on a stretcher. One even took the liberty and taking Sai's severed arm… just in case. As they carried the Shadowguards away from the danger area, Sai looked with great reluctance at the downed Lacus. He wasn't the only one. George also refused to budge from where he was standing.

"Sir!" Artes grabbed George's shoulder. "Sir, you heard her! We have to leave!"

"I'm not going to leave behind the woman who took a stab in the heart for me!" George barked at Artes with teary eyes.

"MR. GEORGE! PLEASE!" Lacus screamed. "LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T WORRY!" As she said this, a large wooden shrapnel crashed right next to her. Kira and Marco's destructive battle began to spread as they began using their environment to attack their opponent.

"Doctor Hikari…" George looked at Hikari's lone figure, stuck in the middle of a clash between beasts.

"**I WON'T DIE! **GO! GET EVERYONE TO SAFETY! GO!" To encourage them, Hikari finally pulled out the spear out of her chest. As expected, blood burst out of the open wound. Seeing huge amount of infectious blood spurting out of the doctor's chest hastened everyone's pace. But without so much as a whimper or a pause, Lacus grabbed Krona, which has turned into a scalpel and forceps and began, quite unbelievably, operates on **herself**!

"H… Her own chest…" The surgeon gaped in disbelief.

"She stabbed her own chest with her own medical utensils?"

Every surgeon suddenly stopped evacuating. They watched in gaping awe as Lacus perform a surgery on herself. The difficulty is beyond impossible. A surgeon must work with his eyes. They have to see the parts they are operating so as to avoid unintended damage to the patient. But to perform surgery on oneself… if its one's own arms or one's own legs which the surgeons can see, that's a different story. But this is the insides of one's own chest! That's like operating in a dark room, blindfolded!

But Lacus was not blindfolded. She began whistling. Whistling inaudibly loud as she closed her eyes. The ultrasonic sound reverberated, and using her Sound mastery Logia bloodline limit, she redirected her whistling sound to reverberate inside her. The sound recoiled of the surfaces of her bones, organs, muscles, and arteries, and like sonar, mapped the condition of her insides. The reflected sound was caught by her sharp ears, and she get a good mental image of her body's map in her head. '5 veins were severed… alright… here we go!'

The forceps and the needle holder plunged deep into Lacus chest. The forceps quickly and accurately found the first blood vein and then using the thread, she began suturing the artery. 'Loosen the strings, make a half knot… and… tighten!' Lacus pulled the Forceps back and tied the veins shut, stopping it from spilling out more blood. Krona turned into a scissor and Lacus plunged the scissor into herself and cut the excess string. "First blood vessel, ligature complete." All that in less than a minute.

"What!?" The surgeon jaw-dropped. And she wasn't bluffing either. The bleeding from her chest had noticeably slowed. But Lacus are not stopping. She still got 4 more pairs of severed arteries to close!

CRASHH!

The Surgeon's entranced attention was quickly distracted by the sound of the berserk Kira and the maddened Marco still brawling with each other across the ship. Marco grabbed a wooden barrel and smashes it at Kage's head, but Kage just charged through it and punched his face through a wall.

"Get out of here… NOW!" Lacus screamed louder. "Getting killed by your crazed captain… or getting killed by my infection… none of them are a pretty fate!" Lacus barked. "There are only life-takers aboard this ship at the moment! YOU SCRAM FROM IT, YOU FOOLS!"

The surgeons finally accede and run.

Artes grabbed George's shoulder tighter. "Mr. George, please!" George also finally relented and run, leaving Lacus, Kage and Marco behind. 'Don't die, Lady Lacus! Please don't die!'

Artes sighed in relief as he saw his charge finally ran. He looked at the situation again and saw Kage and Marco is still at it… and the Doctor just knelt there, risking of being swept away by the battle. He make his judgment and retreated. But before he do so…

"Sergeant Artes?"

Artes stopped and looked at Hikari.

"If… if you don't see anyone alive leaving this ship after 12 minutes… everyone aboard this ship is dead. Don't bother looking for survivors, sterilize the ship! Burn it all down! Do you understand, Soldier!?"

The sergeant frowned… and then he nodded. "Yes Ma'am."

And now, the only living creatures aboard the Lear are Lacus, Kira and Marco. The previous occupants of the said ship waited on the Archangel's underside dock with held breath. It was quiet, and the only sound they hear is the sound of Kage and Marco still going at it.

Kage and Marco smashed through the upper decks and pounced around each other on the hulls of the ship. Meanwhile, up above, 8 minutes had passed, and Lacus had sutured 4 out of 5 severed artery pairs. But upon trying to reach the last vein, she gaped. 'Wha… what is this?'

Outside the ship, Artes kept counting the time. Lacus had 4 minutes left before he ordered both Destroyers to open fire at the Lear with their rocket payload.

On the deck, Lacus noticed that the wound left by Lockon's Bender spear is nothing like a normal wound. She looked at Lockon's spear tip and noticed it was bent in a wicked curve. That being said, the wound on her chest are curved as well. When she tried to reach the last severed vein with her forceps, her forceps couldn't reach it. It was blocked by one of her ribs. Worse, Lacus is starting to lose consciousness. 'The time… getting… dizzy… I had to…' Desperate, she turned Krona into a scalpel and then, without pausing, stabbed her own chest.

Moments later, she finished her surgery, with two scars now adorning her chest, just beneath her right breast. "Surgery… complete…" Lily opened her isolation barrier encasing her mistress. Lacus was finally relieved beyond belief. The bio hazard threat inside her has been contained. '…I… had to… warn Artes… the ship… must stop… Kira is still here!' Lacus got up, but as soon as she did, she collapsed on her knees… and lost consciousness just like that.

Meanwhile, Kage dragged Marco's face across the wall, smearing the wall with weird thick water. When he's through, nearly half of Marco's face was literally flattened. And yet they regenerate swiftly. But when Marco's head is back, so is his personality. And upon seeing a maddened beastial Kage lunging right at him, it was easy for him to find an opening and smashed Kage with a punch. The punch sent Kage cart wheeling out through the wall, leaving a trail of wooden smithereens that ended when Kage crashed right in front of Hikari.

Fortunately, this also brought Kira to his senses. Unfortunately, this brutally reopens his wounds, particularly his leg, and to compound it all, Kira's head finally reached the tolerance that was allowed by Lacus. "Gahk!" Kage collapsed to his knees, blood bursting through his nostrils and mouth. But upon seeing the unconscious figure of Lacus, still smeared in her own blood, it was easy for him to think she was dead. "YOU… You killed her… you killed HER! YOU KILLED HER! SHE… SHE'S… SHE'S MY… YOU… YOU… A THOUSAND DEATHS WON'T BE ENOUGH FOR YOU!" Once again consumed by an unbelievable blood thirst and uncharacteristic wrath, Kage forced himself up, holding the pain in his leg and ready to fight to the death.

Until suddenly, a petite gentle hand stretched out and grabbed Kira's leg at the last moment. Kira turned around and saw, to his great shock and relief, it was Lacus. Alive.

"L… Lacus… You're… you're still alive…"

"Kira… stop… please… stop… that creature is not you." Lacus pleaded weakly. "Don't turn into that thing again… please… that creature will only hurt you, him, and everyone else you cared about."

"You're… you're alive…"

Life and sanity returned to Kira's eyes. It was further solidified when Lacus quickly rose to her feet and hugged him with all the warmth she can spare. "Enough. It's over. There's no need to fight anymore… it is over."

Kira's tear fell, just as his murder lust and rage finally vanished. He slumped down and fell on his knees, still embraced by a bloodstained Lacus. And then, overwhelmed with relief, Kira returned the hug, much to Lacus initial surprise. "You're alive… you're alive… thank God… thank… God…"

Lacus also let out a kind smile. But then, her gaze landed on Marco.

Upon sensing the tenseness in Lacus, Kira also remembered there's one more problem he had to attend to. Marco! Kira quickly turned around and saw the old warrior, carrying sharpened wooden stick on his right hand. But something was seriously wrong. Throughout the battle, every time he regenerates, he has been growing progressively thinner and thinner… and he's still flooding with sweat! His skin was as pale as a corpse! Anyone can see he was not well. "Enough already, Marco Morassim! You can't fight with your body like that!"

"I will… not… stop! As long… as… there's… a breath… left in me…!"

Kira hugged Lacus, shielding her, but Lacus was not afraid in the least. Rather, instead of fear, her eyes shone with pity. "No. It's too late." Kira looked at Lacus. "At this point it's already much too late."

Kira frowned at Lacus comment, but then he looked at Marco's condition. The old man dragged himself forward, sweating more rapidly in the process… until suddenly, his right hand fell off his shoulder and splashed to droplets of water when it hit the floor. Marco looked in horror at the puddle of water that was his arm. "What… What!?"

"Marco Morassim… do you know why Lord Veia declared Frostheart Hydromorphosis a forbidden spell?" Lacus sighed.

Marco's eyes widened.

"When Lord Veia invented that spell, I was his health consultant. He was concerned about the side effects it may inflict to the body of the users of that spell, so he consulted me about its viability. Now I will give you the same answer I gave to Lord Veia." Lacus rose up and answered. "The Frostheart Hydromorphosis is indeed a powerful spell. The user will momentarily gain strength comparable, if not surpassing, that of a Hakutenkun… but at a terrifying price. As you continue to use that spell, you literally burn through your own lifespan, but that was not the worst part."

As Lacus explained this, Marco continues to diminish as the puddle around him began to grow.

"The more you use them, the more your bodily constitution changes. You became less and less of a human… more like an elemental, but this is nothing like the controlled and stable Logia. No. It's unstable. Eventually, excessive use will result in your body completely reduced into lifeless mass of element… in this case… water."

And Marco suddenly realized what is going on to his body. He looked in horror at his corroding body, sweating uncontrollably… that was not sweat!

"You've been sweating a lot, yes? That was no sweat. That was your own unstable body mass which has transformed into water, lost cohesion with your body, and it dripped away, bit by bit… at an increasingly rapid rate. Soon… you'll melt. Literally. You'll become nothing more but the elements that you have abused. But your consciousness… your existence… will be gone."

Marco was still in denial. "No… No… I can still deactivate the spell! I refuse to die like this!" But try as he might, the spell will not stop. It was permanent.

"Yes. You can still deactivate the spell." Lacus bent her head down. "That is… had you not glutted yourself on such a huge amount of Undines and Celcius, the Ether spirits that make up all Water and Ice spellcrafts, including this one."

"What?" Marco gasped.

"The original spell was to force and drain the power of Undines and Celcius to critical levels in mass quantities, condensing it into one's body. It was never meant to be consumed directly in such a way. The reason is so that when it needs be, the spell can still be deactivated at any time, at the user's discretion. But… you literally ate them. You make them a part of yourself… thusly the Hydromorphosis will remain active… forever. It'll keep corroding you… until your life… your very existence is spent."

Marco's expression becomes an image of sheer horror. "No… NoNonononono! This can't be! This can't be! No! My life… My life can't end like this!" Marco wanted to move forward, but when he tried, his legs gave in as it melted into a puddle of water on the floor.

"When Lacus asked me to spare your life…" Kira finally understand. "It's because… she realized you really don't have much time left to live… she wanted you to die in relative comfort. Marco Morassim… you are your own worst enemy…" And now, like Lacus, there's only pity in Kira's eyes.

"Had you not fight… had you stayed quietly… you might still have hours… maybe days…" Lacus shook her head, mourning the fate of the man who nearly killed her. "Now… you barely had seconds left to live."

As she said this, the melting process became more rapid. Marco was quickly reduced to a misshapen glob that looked barely human. "No… No…" he screamed desperately at Lacus, pleading. "No… please! Help me! I don't want to die like this… NO!" His scream was cut short as his mouth liquefied…

"I'm sorry… but this is already beyond my skill to heal." Lacus mournfully passed Marco's verdict. She turned away and buried her face on Kira's chest. She just couldn't bear to watch what will come next.

What's left of Marco's human form melted away, turning into a glob of crystal clear water, before it splashed like a water would, creating a puddle of water on the bloodstained floor that quickly receded down, absorbed by the wood, leaving only a stain of dampened wood… all that was left of Marco Morassim.

Kira hugged Lacus's sobbing figure. That was way too worse of a death for someone of Marco's stature.

"You're alright?" Kira asked the sobbing doctor. "You know… You look better when you look like shit." He chuckled.

Lacus replied back with a smile. **"Look who's talking (koff). You've reopened your wound again (koff). Passed the time limit I allowed you. (koff) One of these days, I swear I'm gonna leave you to bleed to death (koff)."**

The two chuckled as they embraced each other tightly, seemingly unwilling to let go one another…

Until suddenly, they can hear shouts from the decks…

"AIM THE HELLFIRE ROCKETS!"

"Wait Artes! You have to give them more time!"

"I'm sorry I can't, Mr. Allister sir. The Doctor himself had ordered me to purge this ship once the allotted time is spent… too much time has gone by and we don't even know if the captain's alive. We can't wait anymore, if we stay our hands now, the infection will spread and our losses will be worse!" Ignoring the protesting roars from the soldiers and crew, Artes gave the order: "FIRE!"

Kira and Lacus looked as they saw a dozen rockets flying out of nowhere, heading straight at the Lear.

"Lacus… what did you do?"

Lacus gaped. **"I… (koff) ordered Sergeant Artes to burn this ship if no one alive walks out of this ship after 12 minutes. (koff)"**

When the rockets are but scant microseconds away, Kira muttered: "I fucking hate you."

"Yeah, me too." Lacus replied happily.

With a thunderous explosion, the Lear was lit up by the weaponized fireworks. In an instant, the ship was engulfed in flames. The fire almost reached the ceilings of the Archangel underside dock.

Every onlookers looked in horror, wondering about the fate of the captain and his girlfriend. And then suddenly, from amidst the inferno, a green glowing ball burst out. The ball was the shape… of a haro.

And inside the green near transparent haro… was none other than the still alive and breathing Kira Yamato/Kage and Lacus Clyne/Hikari.

Once the audience realized who it was inside the sphere, everyone exploded into cheers and jubilation!

The sphere slowly landed on the docks and finally unraveled itself, revealing a bloodstained Hikari and Kage. It took every ounce of everyone's force of will not to just charge in and piled upon the two amazing couple out of sheer relief. Lacus is still covered in dried-albeit slightly potent toxic blood. Her blood. And some are still questioning their captain's mental stability.

But the surgeons quickly came before Hikari, and saw the wound on her chest, the spot where Lockon's bender arrow pierced her. "Your wound… oh my God… you really closed it." Another surgeon noticed a second set of stitches right above the larger main wound. "Doctor Hikari… what's with that scar above your main wound?"

"Oh this? The stab was quite deep, and it severed 5 of my arteries. The stab wound is kinda weird, it bend a bit upward at the inside."

At this, Lockon winced. His bender arrow must've caused that.

"The last edge of the severed vein was located right behind one of my ribs. I can't grab it with forceps, I can't suture it. So… I had to make a decision." Hikari smiled.

"A decision…?"

"I made another incision by stabbing myself with a scalpel right here, just above the main wound, right inbetween the gaps of my ribs to create a new route to the severed veins and my forceps reached the severed vein from there." Hikari pointed at the small scar just above the large chest wound. "…and that's how I can suture that last vein. That's also why it took me a longer while to finish the job."

The surgeons' jaw couldn't get lower. To be able to do that, thinking such a technique even when under a limited time constraint, even doing it while she was trapped right in the middle of a clash between monsters… It's official. They are now in the presence of the world's greatest Doctor.

Meanwhile, Hikari looked at Kage's own situation. He's covered in bruises and scars… and the blood on his leg is dripping. **"Now… (koff) would somebody please hurry up and get this idiot resting on my shoulder treated? (koff) There's someone else with far more severe condition in need of my attention. (koff)"**

"I'll be fine." Kage murmured. Hikari was right about one thing though: his condition is the least of her worries. "Sai… how is he?"

"We brought Sai to the Archangel's ward, to a doctor named… Mikhail Koast." The surgeon quickly reported. "He's alive… but… it's quite severe."

"**Koast? (koff) Mikhail Koast is here?"** Hikari blinked.

"Hikari before you go-"

"**Chiba-san had a backup suit with her. (koff) Could anyone please tell her what happened? (koff) Tell her to meet me in the ward (koff)."**

"I can do that. Torii!" A single call of the bird's name and that was all it took for the avian messenger to take flight.

Moments later, Hikari had rendezvoused with Chiba, and awkwardly, the rest of the Shiseiken including Toudou was there as well. She quickly handed her a spare suit and help her suit up. As soon as Hikari finished changing, Fllay showed up right in front of her. Judging by how hysterical she was, it seems she had been informed of Sai's critical state. She shook Hikari in panic. "Sai! What happened to Sai?" Hikari wasn't even sure what to tell her. It's like… she just got here and she didn't even know how bad it was.

George quickly grabbed her daughter and gently pulled her away from Hikari. "My dear, let Dr. Hikari take a look at him. I'm sure she will do her very best."

"**Yes. (koff) I will do my very best. (koff)" **Lacus nodded.

George smiled. "I will entrust this in your capable hands, Dr. Hikari."

Kage was quickly brought in and get his relatively minor injuries treated, along with Hikari and George. She was welcomed with another sight of a large gathering of wounded people. Just one look at this situation and Hikari suddenly lost her nerves. Kage noticed this. It's the same thing that happened back in Lear's medical ward. She started trembling again. But Kage gave a calm nudge at her back, grabbing her shoulder for some support. Hikari looked at Kage, who pushed her gently, encouraging her to go on. Somehow, that give her the courage she need to walk pass this carnage and go to where she's needed.

Inside the emergency room, Koast was pretty much bleached red, with a very weak Sai on the table. Kage winced at the carved open state of Sai's chest. "Doctor Koast? How is he?"

"Don't worry. It's not as bad as it looks. I managed to stabilize him, but four ribs are split open, but no injury to heart or lungs. Several bundles of muscle cut… and the arm… well… it was cut clean."

"**If it's cut clean I can reconnect it (koff)." **Hikari declared firmly.

"You can-?" Koast blinked. He looked at Kage, he nodded. And if even Kage believed it can be done to one of his best friends… "Okay… whatever you say. But I'm afraid that's not all there is."

"It gets worse?"

"Much worse." Koast pointed and traced the position of the scar. "See… he was cleaved open… from chest… all the way down to the waist area. Right here." Koast pointed specifically at the spot… where a human kidney would lay.

Lacus winced in fright. 'Kidney!?'

"Now this is where the situation worsened. One of his kidney was mangled beyond any functional level. That is to say, he just lost one of his kidneys, and I've already removed it. Now normally, a human has two kidneys, and you only need one to stay alive… but… here's the problem. Sai's remaining kidney… has also stopped working."

"What?" Kage blinked. "You mean he was also injured at that area?"

"No. I think this is something that has been going on for a while. Organ failure. It means the organ failed to function as it should be. It's progressive. Sai might not felt any detrimental effects in a year or two… but… give it time…"

"Excuse me!" George suddenly interrupted. "I'm sorry I'm a little bit confused… what exactly does Kidney do?"

"Kidney is an organ that's responsible for recycling the liquid in our body. You know 60 percent of human body is actually water. Now, sometimes, as we consumed, we breathe something, we eat something, we put anything into our body, we practically absorb foreign contaminants into ourselves. Now that foreign contaminants became poison in our blood. A kidney's job is to clean up all that poison in one's blood, and then disperse it through urine. That's why we pee." Koast explained.

"**However… (koff) right now… there's something… evil… in Sai's remaining Kidney. (koff)" **Hikari picked up where Koast left off. **"That something caused his kidney to progressively failing. (koff) Causing it to stop performing the duties it supposed to do, (koff) which is to collect poison in his body and disperse it. (koff) Eventually the poison will mount up… dispersed into his entire body instead of being thrown away in urine and this cause death." **

"But… if you already remove one, and the other one failing… and you said human need two…" Kage gasped.

"I don't think Sai can make it." Koast shook his head in remorse. "I'm sorry. He's a good kid but…"

Kage gritted his teeth. No… it can't be…

"**There's… (koff) There's a way. (koff)" **Hikari stuttered. **"We have to… remove that failing Kidney… and transplant another person's kidney in place."**

"Another person's kidney!?" George gulped. "Is that even possible?"

"Organ transplant… limb reconnection…" Koast's eyes gleamed as he finally recognized the female doctor. "I only know ONE doctor with that kind of skill."

"**Dr. Koast. (koff)" **Lacus giggled. **"You look better without 7 bullets to your face. (koff)"**

"It's an honor, Doctor." Koast eagerly shake hands with Lacus. "Truly an honor!"

"Wait… wait… back to the topic at hand. You're saying you can transplant another man's kidney into another person?" George gulped.

"**It's possible. (koff)" **Lacus nodded. **"The tricky part… (koff) is finding the right match. (koff) We can't just transplant some kidney from some random guy. (koff)"**

"Aye, that should be easy. We have 3000 people aboard this ship. At least one should be a match."

"**If only it was so easy…" **Lacus pulled out another haro, Belphy the bronze haro. **"Belphy!"**

Belphy reverted to her human form, the geeky scholar Lacus.

"**Scour this place inside out, (koff) catalogue every kidney owned by every healthy adult aboard this ship. (koff) We're looking for one that match Sai-san's for transplant! (koff) Please be quick! (koff) Time is of the essence! (koff)"**

"**As you command, so shall it be done Milady!" **Belphy grabbed her giant book, rubbed its hard cover several times, generating some magical runes, muttering incantations… and then she opened her book, and its pages burst out form the said book, turning into articulate bird origami that quickly dispersed and spread across the ship. The origami birds flew across the ship, searching for suitable candidate. The crew and the civilians were initially freaked seeing so many paper birds, but then the bird only looked at them, looked at their waist area, and then they were gone. Simple as that. **"The task shall reach completion in a quarter hour."**

"Wow." George blinked. "So those toys… aren't toys after all?"

Kage chuckled, knowing full well what those 'toys' _really are_. "You sir, **have no idea**."

15 minutes later, the paper birds returned back to Belphy's giant book. One bird checked even Koast before reporting back to Belphy. Belphy's book accumulated all information, but when she read the results… it was… bad. **"Milady… failed thee I hath. Naught a soul was found that matched thy needs to safe this one poor soul." **

"What? 3000 people and not one of them are compatible?" Koast gaped. "Not even me?"

"**Forgive me my lord. There are those who had seen too many winters… and those who had seen too few… the rest are just… unsuited."**

"Wait… there's one person you haven't checked." Kira noticed not a single one of those birds were looking at him. "What about mine? I'm of proper age! Or are you saying I'm incompatible?"

"**You're out of the question! (koff)" **Lacus screeched. **"You're still wounded! (koff) You're still suffering from many massive injuries…! (koff)"**

"On my head and my leg, NOT my kidneys!" Kira glared at Belphy. "Check it girl!"

Belphy at first looked at Lacus, who finally gave her a reluctant approval. She rubbed her swirly glasses and studied Kira's kidney. Her glasses can penetrate Kira's body, seeing his organs (AN: basically Rontgen X ray). And her answer was something Lacus had hoped she would not say. **"It's a match. Unbelievably so, milady. It's a perfect match!"**

Lacus frowned in pure disapproval.

Kira nodded. "Okay. Hikari… you heard her. I'm a match. Cut my kidney out and put it into Sai."

"Okay… that sounds pretty terrifying…" George felt a bit nauseous.

Problem is… Lacus clearly felt worse than nauseous. Ever since she heard the problem was with a kidney… again… her hands have been trembling non-stop. The image of that last surgery with the kid played again in her mind. "I… can't…" she murmured audible enough for everyone in the emergency room to hear.

Everyone looked at her.

"**I'm sorry… I can't do it!" **And she ran out of the emergency room.

George looked questioningly at Kira. "Oh no… that's right… her last failed surgery… was a kidney removal right?"

"Failed?" Koast looked incredulously at George. "I've never heard such a thing. I mean… I've heard other doctors failed… but she's the one doctor that I know for sure don't know how to fail."

"It wasn't a failure." Kage sighed. "It was a disaster."

Koast blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I think I know why she quit." Kage's answer shocked all listeners. "Dr. Koast, how long does Sai have?"

"I can stabilize his condition, put him on constant medication… but… if you think you can do something… you better do it fast."

"Understood."

**000000000000**

For the second time that day, Lacus ran away from the clinic, her battlefield. She panicked. She was scared. She was hyperventilating, and her mask once again became suffocating. Searching for the nearest hidden place, she found a small observational balcony, facing open air, situated at the middle section of the ship's hull. She went there and took off her mask, breathe in fresh sea breeze. As the air filled her lungs, so is her calmness… and with it… came disgust. Disgust at herself. At her cowardice. She promised George Allister she will do her best… and she didn't deliver. Realizing what a wretch she had become, Lacus began sobbing.

"You know…"

Lacus's eyes widened and she glanced through her back, Kira stood there right behind her, crossing his arms, watching her.

"The way you speak with Marco back then… when you went into specifics about how first case murder dealt with their conscience problem. That doesn't look like something a singer of peace can say." Kira looked at Lacus with concern. "Lacus… that kid… you operated… the fateful Kidney operation… **when** did the operation happened?"

Lacus panted and frowned. "…it was 5 years ago. Why do you ask?"

"5 years ago, you say?" Kira's eyes gleamed with epiphany. This doesn't escape Lacus.

"Why… do you ask?" She repeated.

"I had Sai sniffin' around, asking to Mikhail about you. Turns out you were pretty well thought out in the medical community of the Advanced." Upon hearing the name Mikhail Koast, Lacus' eyes widened. "He didn't know anything about the Kidney removal… but he did told me about a great fire that consumed a city called Copernicus. That was also 5 years ago."

Upon hearing that, Lacus didn't say anything, realizing that a man as smart as Kira had clearly figured it all out.

"And a few days ago… I distinctly remember you once said that your Miasma fully developed when you were 12. That was **also** 5 years ago. And you quit being a doctor, 5 years ago." Lacus answered with silence and mortified stare into the ocean before her. That was all the confirmation Kira needed. "The boy… and his mother… were the first human victims of the Miasma. But… they were not the last, were they?"

Lacus balled her trembling fist in resignation. "I didn't know… at the time… I didn't realize just how bad the poison inside me had gotten. I thought I've kept myself sterile, I didn't touch him directly… I never touched anything directly anymore… I thought that was enough. I didn't know that I no longer had to touch my victims to infect them. Even my breath can infect." Lacus looked at Kira with sorrowful eyes. "Right now, my Miasma is incredibly lethal and deadly, killing and infecting at an incredibly fast rate but at the very least, its effect was felt immediately serving as a warning. But at that time… my Miasma was at its most insidious. The effect didn't reveal itself after it has inoculate itself in its victims for 20 days. During that time, it was extremely virulent. When the boy died, the unsuspecting populace buried him just like that on a normal graveyard. They just signed the death warrant of the entire city when they did that. Crops died… animals collapsed one after another… even the water was infected, and then the populace was finally struck ill. And that wasn't even the worst part."

Kira frowned.

"That city is also one of the central food distribution centers for Februarius, Marchus, and Septembrus. Thankfully, we managed to order a systematic quarantine of the town, preventing anything from getting out, and learning from our experience from Junius, the famine that occurred did not cause any disastrous damage. With a team of doctors at my back, I get in there, trying to fix the plague." Lacus gritted her teeth. "And at that time… I _still _fail to realize that _**I **_was the source of that disease. Try as I might, I just couldn't find a cure to fix it. Of course I can't!" In her frustration Lacus punched the muck with her fist with a bang. "I'm the one who spread the plague around! I realized too late. My team died one by one, I was the only one who was immune… and that's when I learnt the horrible truth… the monster that I've turned myself into! And then… and then…!" Lacus' gritted teeth clattered behind her lips. She couldn't bring herself to recount the last, brutal part that she had to do.

But Kira caught on. "Let me guess… you ordered a city wide sterilization. You purged the whole city… and its entire inhabitants were put to death. Am I correct?"

"_Half_ correct." Lacus chuckled bitterly as she looked at her trembling hands. "I didn't order anything. **I purged the city with my own hands.**" To her, her hands looked like they were bathed in blood. She remembered all too well what she did 5 years ago. Using Belphy to prevent anyone exiting the city in anyway, and then ordered Megi to go full Daemon and burn them all down, dead and alive, infected and not, down to the very last woman and child… "The bad thing of having a highly advanced hearing… is that you can hear everything… you can feel… every emotion in every decibel. From the tiniest whimper of deathly relief… to the loudest screams of horror… or fingers clawing at the unforgiving burning door that won't open… and even babies at the care center… crying of the heat as the fire reaches them."

Lacus bite her lips. "Seven-eight-three, five-six-nine. You know what that number is?" Kira's eyes widened. "783,569 people who lived in Copernicus. Their entire population… and the number of people I've infected and then burned to death. And I've watched and listened the process all the way through."

Kira frowned and finally closed his eyes in understanding. "So that's why you can't handle the crowd."

Lacus smiled sadly at Kira and nodded. "If it's… 1 or 2 patients… I'm fine… but… in a crowded noisy place… particularly like what I saw just now…" Lacus cupped her ears. "But… I'm a sensor. This might be weird coming from me, but my ears are just… too good. I can't help to listen to everything, even if I don't want to. Even when I'm this far away from the ward I can hear half a dozen soldiers muttering for some painkiller for their lost limbs."

"Okay… I've heard of this before…"

"Ok~ay?"

"My question is… if it really bothers you that much… how did you stay sane? I mean… it must be crazy for you, listening to everything unwillingly."

Lacus sighed. "My mom."

"Your mom?"

"She taught me. She taught me… to listen… to only what I want to hear." Lacus perked and shook her head. "But… Stay sane? I killed several hundred thousand people in a span of few days… and you said I'm not insane?"

"Look at me." Kira pointed at himself. "I graduated from working as a cook in a ramen bar to plotting mass genocide plans that butchered over 100,000 people in 5 days." Kira tilted his head. "And you know what makes you better than me? You stopped. Me… I probably will not stop before I hit a million plus."

"It's different Kira, and I'm not just talking about the killcount."

"Indeed it was different. There's the different reason as well. George called me a man who's more of 'end justifies the means'. I'm starting to think he was right." Kira's look gloomed.

And then it clicked on Lacus. "You think what I did was right?"

"You choose to kill 700,000 people to save the lives of 2.5 billion Advanced Population in this world PLUS 6.5 billion natural population, basically all the people that will suffer immensely… had your infection go out of control."

Lacus suddenly felt something is seriously messed up in this conversation. "Is that how we're going to justify ourselves? To go for the statistical logic?"

"I killed 100,000 people just to avenge 1 person. You think that's logical?" Kira's eyes narrowed into a pleading eyes. "I'm doing all this for my personal revenge. You did what you did, for the right reason. Maybe that much put God on your side."

Lacus spurt into a laugh at this. "God? Me? I mean… did I just hear that right? A guy like you talks about God?"

"Okay. What are the odds? 5 years you didn't practice, and you took a vow to never heal again, and then all the sudden, on your quest to die in the island of the dead, you met the one person you can actually heal." Kira smirked. "And then after that, you saved the life of a woman, and brought two new lives into the world. You stopped practicing because of a kidney accident. And then as if by coincidence, another Kidney related case just popped out of wazoo on your operating table. And if you want me to push it further… 3000 candidates, not a single one of them match, but one willing donor… one matching willing donor is standing right in front of you, just when you needed it the most. I don't take stock in coincidence but when something were so laid out in front of you in so neat of a way… either it's someone's idea of a master plan… or providence."

"Wowowowow. Okay… let's stop… I think we're sidestepping the matter here."

"Yes, I think we are." Kira looked at Lacus with confident eyes. "Okay, let's put aside that we're both bona fide mass murderers. Let's put aside the statistics and our logics for taking large amounts of lives in order to save an even larger number of lives or taking large number of lives to protect few cherished ones. Right now, this isn't about kill one save a thousand. Now, we're just talking about saving 1. Just 1."

Kira looked at Lacus, and she looked back. And it hit them. Two fellow mass murderers looking at each other, and both had serious issues of the morality of their actions. One knows he had become morally messed up… the other one is trying to find the morality in how she had messed up. And now, here they are. They've easily made decisions that condemn thousands of people to the deaths… and they are at loss on how to save just one life.

"I can reconnect severed limbs… But even if I want to help you with the kidney… I'm sorry to say… organ transplant is one of those operations that I will require the full use of my skills. Full use of my hands."

"What about other people's skills? We got Koast. He can be your hand."

"I know. He's good… but not that good. He wouldn't know what he had to do."

"He doesn't. But YOU do." Kira pointed at a startled Lacus. "Tell him what to do. You have to take the command and control bridge for this operation. You won't operate directly, you'll have to operate through other people's hands."

"But the chances of failure will be greater… if I entrust this to other people, they might-" Lacus gasped upon a realization and she stopped while Kira finished it for her. "They might fail and kill their patient. Lacus… you do realize who you sound like?"

"Merlin's beard… yeah… I do." Lacus cupped her lips. She sounded almost like Marco Morassim. Distrustful to other talents but his own, unwilling to give a chance to the new. Look how he ended up: nothing but a damp stain on the floor. Lacus flabbergasted. Finally the cat's out of the bag. All those 5 years she stopped practicing. Naturally, the mounting pressure from the church was hardly the reason. But after Copernicus… not only she had lost faith in herself… it seems she had lost faith in others as well. If she can't continue, it doesn't mean others can't carry the torch for her. When did she become like this? To become so… distrustful of others.

Lacus turned around and gaze mournfully at the ocean, her eyes filled with misery, and more than anything, regret. 5 years was spent in vain because of her self loathing and wallowing in fear. How many thousands, how many millions of people she had neglected during those times? Lacus took a deep breath… and then stated in a professional firm tone. "If I operate with my gloves, your chance of survival is roughly 30 percent, 25 for Sai. Entrusting this to others… and I can only add 5 percent to that odd. You ready to bet yours and Sai's life with that odd?"

Hearing the change in her tone, Kira realized Lacus no longer tried to discourage herself from doing her job… she simply asked of Kira's readiness to commit on this operation, at the risk of his life. Kira easily answered in a breath. "Do you even need to ask?"

**000000000000**

By the time Lacus and Kira returned to the ward, the audience has grown. Now they include Tolle, Milly, Mwu, Murrue and Natarle.

There, Koast and George had been waiting. Before they can say anything, Lacus started with: "I'm sorry Mr. George… I've been… well… I was wrong. I can't do my best. No. I won't do my best." George frowned slightly at that while the others gasped in shock. "I won't do my best. Because that would be my excuse if I fail. No. I will not fail. I won't do my best. I will save his life even if that's the last thing I'll do!"

George gasped in pleasant surprise. "Then. Do what you have to, doctor."

"Right… For obvious reasons, as you all know… I can't perform the surgery directly. That's why… I will take the supervising role." Lacus looked at Koast. "Koast. You'll have to take my place as the main surgeon."

"What!?" Koast gulped. "Milady… I wouldn't dare…"

"Yes, you can. You have steady hands. You know how to cut damaged organs out… now I'll teach you how to put one intact into a living human body."

"Uhh… but… milady, is this really a good time for testing my meager abilities? The boy's critical you now? I mean… I cannot work as fast as you are."

"I know. Which is why… I think we'll need a few sets of helping hands."

With that said, 8 extra surgeons were brought in. "Right… now… our two patients have not much time, so I'm going to be real quick. The operation is to cut out one of Kage's kidney, and then we'll transplant it in place of Sai's malfunctioning kidney. Dr. Koast here will be the lead surgeon. I cannot help, but I will supervise the surgery. Levi!" The blue haro turned into a privateer. Lacus handed Sai's severed arm and Levi took it. Moments later, the said arm has been enclosed in a block of ice, preserved against decay. "The reconnection of Sai's arm can come later. Ready?"

The surgeons nodded.

Lacus quickly assigned them to their respective task. They were divided into two teams for two phases of the task: the first team will aid in removing the kidney from Kage, the other will remove the malfunctioning kidney from Sai. Then the two teams will converge on Sai to place Kage's kidney into him, and to reconnect Sai's arm.

"Okay. Now, Dr. Koast, you possess the hypersensory touch on your hand. I need you to monitor Sai-san's vital signs. Administer the substances to keep those vital signs stable." Lacus also added. "And just in case… I'll also monitor their condition from here."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Right. Now, first things first. Gather your tools." The surgeons gather their tools and put them in one place. Likewise, lacus also pulled out something she had not used for years. Lily spit out all of her old conventional doctor tools. It's made of ceramic. Her doctor gear also included several tools that other doctors had never seen before. And then, Lacus pulled out a bottle from Ghienny and using fire from Megi, she warmed the content of that bottle. Its smell flow across the room. Everyone quickly recognize it as "Spirits? What's the alcohol for, Dr. Hikari?"

"In this world… there are many poisons. Even the very air that we breathe contains poisons. Tiny untraceable and weak poisons that we cannot see, feel, or smell. Problem is… that poison permeates everywhere, even our tools. During surgery when people are wounded and when you amputate human limbs… I bet there are many cases where they die after such surgery. This is due to that poison invading their exposed body… in this case… that poison came from our tools." Lacus motioned at the gathered scalpels and other surgery tools. "Therefore, I'm using alcohol to boil your tools." As she said this, Lacus poured the boiling spirits into the gathered tools. "I know you must've cared for your tools, and kept them as hygienic as possible. But I bet you clean them with normal water, yes? I'm afraid that won't do. Some of these poisons are resistant to water. You cannot get rid of it just by washing it. And sometimes, even the water also contains that poison (AN: bacteria). Using alcohol, I'm burning most of those poisons. This is called sterilization."

The surgeons nodded. "But what if we don't have alcohol?"

"If there's no alcohol, hot boiling water will do. Heat kills the poison." Lacus followed suit. "Alright, it's ready. Let's begin."

Kage and Sai was quickly sedated. Kage was laid on the bed facing left. Lacus draw a box with an ink around the area where the surgery will take place. "Right. You'll keep the surgery to this area. Cut the skin about this size, cut as deep as… roughly this deep."

The surgeons began working on Kage. At first, they were a bit reluctant. It's just… surgery no surgery, this is still about them cutting into a person's body! "Won't it hurt…? I mean… he might wake up…!"

"No, he won't wake up." Lacus pointed at hoses that are being, literally, stuffed and plastered on Kage's mouth. "Right now I'm pumping him full of a distilled mixture of Ethyl Alcohol and bleaching powder… we call it God's mist… or better known as Chloroform. It makes one completely unconscious, and they can no longer perceive pain. Here-" Lacus bluntly demonstrate this by taking a scalpel, and drove it right into Kage's skin, making the first stab. The unconscious captain didn't even let out a sound. Seeing that, the doctors gathered up their nerves, and began operating in the earnest. Slowly, gently, they began cutting Kage's waist under Hikari's strict supervision. "gently, gently… yes… that's good… kept watch on how deep you cut, we don't want the organ gets damaged."

And while team one concentrate on cutting Kage's kidney out, team two had a much harder task: cutting out Sai's kidney out while keeping the much more grievously injured boy alive. Lacus concentrated all her sensor hearings on Sai's vitals. "Her heartrate is decreasing. Inject adrenaline from bag no. 3." "Yes Ma'am." However, team two was also being partially supervised by Koast. And Koast proved to be an excellent choice for the head surgeon. His hypersensory hands are very steady, and her cutting of Sai's waist copied the approach done on team one. But it was clearly faster, smoother, and more precise. Chalk it up to the difference between Advanced and Naturals. "Cutting done."

"Once you cut open the skin, keep it open using these clamps." Lacus handed Koast the clamps. The surgeons used it to keep the cut section opened. Meanwhile, back on team one, the surgeons had pretty much reached that stage. But they concentrate too much on the cutting, some forgotten to keep watch on Kage's vital signs. When Lacus' ears caught sound of Kage's vitals dropping, she immediately barked angrily! "HEY! WATCH THE PATIENT'S VITALS! THEY'RE DROPPING!" The one managing the intravenous drips flabbergasted and for some moments, he wasn't sure which substances he need to administer. Lacus quickly take charge and administer the needed substances herself. She breathes again when she heard Kira's vital stabilize again. "Watch your sections! Just ignore what other people from other section were doing! Remember people! You maybe working on many different tasks, some look menial, but none of them are unimportant in keeping your patient alive! So focus!"

"Y… yes Ma'am!" the surgeons nodded nervously, and then he quickly added. "Eh… and… sorry… ma'am."

"Alright… alright. Let's continue."

As Lacus had suspected, without her direct handling, the progress is slow, but thankfully steady. After an hour of slow and careful surgery, team one finally managed to open up Kage's abdominal area, revealing the kidney inside. The head surgeon of team one swept his sweat and sighed in relief. "Dr. Hikari! Look!"

Lacus looked at Kira's kidney, rested beautifully on the opening of red flesh. "Well done gentlemen. That is one flawless kidney."

The surgeons also smiled in satisfaction.

"But I'm afraid this is just the easy part. Let's begin the kidney removal." Lacus also check up on the status of team two. "Team two? How's it going?"

"We're ready to remove the malfunctioning kidney, Dr. All vital signs are stable. We're waiting just on the kidney."

"Splendid."

And then, Lacus concentrated on team one. Lacus pulled Ms. Pink and brought her before Kira's opened abdomen. "Gently remove the kidney and put it into Ms. Pink here. Think of it like a gem. Or a pearl of an oyster. Gently, gently…" The surgeons did as she told. They slowly, gently, after cutting all arteries connected to the kidney, and they put it into Ms. Pink open mouth. Once they did, Ms. Pink closed her mouth, and Kira's kidney is now inside the pink shikigami ball.

"Umm… Dr. Hikari… what exactly are these things?" The surgeons looked curiously at Ms. Pink.

"Normally Ms. Pink is my main assistant. In times of need, she's will act as a life support system. Basically it kept the kidney fresh, as if it it was never been pulled out of the body, preventing the organ to die out before reaching the intended patient."

"Why not use the blue one to keep it preserved?" Come to think of it, those Haros are indeed very useful and they were helping Hikari doing all her healings. The red one for fire, the navy blue lets out all sorts of chemicals and water, the deep blue one is a preserving freezer, the bronze one is a cataloguer… "Is there a way we can learn that? We might need these girls. They're quite handy."

"I know, I know… but I'm afraid I can't teach you on that one. Oh no. They're a very different discipline altogether. You guys just had to be faster, I guess? Come. Ms. Pink will make your life so much easier when we put the kidney into Sai-san. You'll see. Now, Kage's kidney removal is done, follow the renal artery, and see the ureter. After that, suture all cut arteries, use string type 4, and close the the opening on Kage's using string no-"

"No. 3 strings ready!" One surgeon had gone ahead of Hikari's instructions and prepared the needed strings. "And… and… we're running short on… intravenous drip no 2, 3 and 6… I think the patient will need those soon."

Lacus looked with pleasant surprise at this. Now that she noticed it, this was the same surgeon who fumbled on his station of watching vitals a little earlier. And now he had learn to predict what the patient needs, based on his vitals. "You heard him." Lacus smiled. "Let's do it! Finish the suture on Kage, and then all teams must now concentrate on Sai!"

And now, both teams congregated on Sai. But… suddenly, Lacus began to notice something was different with these surgeons, compared to how they started. When they first begin, they were sloppy, clumsy, slow, and they need to be constantly reminded which is which. But… slowly… slowly… bit by bit… Lacus suddenly noticed that throughout the operation, their pace has grown faster and faster. And not only that… "Blood pressure dropping…" "Administer intravenous drip no 7!" "Check temperature… stable." Slowly, throughout the first two operations, the surgeons and Koast had also begun to grasp the concept of administering the needed substance to keep the patients vitals strong. Lacus barely needed to give them any order, they'll automatically prepare everything ahead. In fact, pretty soon, the surgeons no longer needed her supervisions regarding keeping the patient alive throughout the surgery, and they react even faster than even her verbal orders.

Lacus blinked in amazement. 'This is… this is…'

And then finally, the important kidney transplant. Fortunately for Lacus, by that time, keeping patient's vital strong is no longer her concern, thus she can concentrate on the supervising of the transplant. "Alright. Use string type 4, we'll suture this artery to her, this one goes there…" Now, Lacus took a supervising role, leaving the entire task to Koast and the team. An hour later, the new kidney has been safely transplanted into Sai's body. "Now close the abdominal opening." Lacus no longer need to give a blow by blow instructions. A simple order from her, and like a well oiled machine, each surgeon knew what they need to do.

"String type no 2 is here." "Vital signs all normal." "Blood pressure's a bit down…" "Administer intravenous drip no 7 by 2 mg…"

And finally, without a huff, once Koast cut the last string, Sai's kidney surgery was completed without any accident. "And with this, surgery complete!"

The surgeons cheered and laughed as the clapped their hands, congratulating each other on a job well done. But Koast quickly call down the revelry. "Hold it, hold it boys! The kidney transplant is done… but we still got the arm to reconnect!"

"Oh yeah, right! Right!" "Can it really be done?"

All eyes turned once again to Lacus, the one doctor who said it can be done. Lacus showed the severed hand of Sai. "See… unlike with kage earlier, the cut part is quite distant from the main body. It's beneath the elbow. Yes… it can be done… I can do it easily, even without removing my gloves. But…" Call it curiosity, suddenly Lacus wanted to see how far these surgeons can go. "You guys do it."

"EEERGH!?" Everyone gaped. "Are you serious!?"

"Very serious. I watched you guys work… and you guys improved greatly. Much greater than even I had suspected. So much so that… I think I can entrust you guys with this one task as well."

The surgeons looked at each other. Reconnecting a man's limb is something they've never done or even imagine can be done. But then again… they just succeeded transplanting an organ from one person to another person. That's also something they've never done before. They smiled at each other as confidence began to build inside them. "Will you… supervise us every step of the way?"

Lacus nodded kindly. "Naturally."

"Then… let's begin the surgery!"

**000000000000**

Hours passed…

George, Shadowguards, and Fllay were waiting outside the emergency room. Tolle paced back and forth, naturally worried sick. But then, sometime later, Hikari walked out of the door. They quickly gather around her. "Dr?" George started. "How did it go?"

"**It's okay. (koff)" **Lacus smiled. **"They're fine now. (koff) Operation successful. (koff)" **Lacus step aside and showed George and everyone the sight of Kage and Sai, unconscious in their beds… but alive and well. The shadowguards cheered and George shook Hikari's hands. "Oh Doctor… thank you… thank you very much!"

"**Save your gratitude… (koff) for them. (koff)" **Lacus presented the surgeon teams that had aided her. All of them sweating but with big smile plastered on their faces. **"They're the one who committed the surgery. (koff)"**

"With supervision from you, Dr. Hikari." Koast nodded.

But the cheer subsided immediately when another surgeon came. "I'm sorry… but… we still got a lot of criticals here! We need a hand!"

"Ah…" George momentarily reminded of Hikari's problems… "Ah… perhaps… the surgeons can…"

But Hikari… Lacus… had come to a decision earlier. She already made a resolve that she will never back down again from doing what she had to as a doctor. Trauma or no trauma, she'll heal as many people as she can, one way or another, no excuse. "No. Bring them here."

The surgeons and George looked at Hikari.

"The truth is… I have a bad experience… when dealing with the crowd. I won't go into details… but… particularly when there's a bunch of wounded people, gathered together… the noise is just… I just freaked out. That's why I ran back there. And for that I'm sorry for such unsightly behavior." Lacus finally admitted as she bowed down in apology to everyone. "In all honesty, that problem hasn't healed by the slightest. I'm still freaked out when dealing with multiple cases… BUT… if it's **one by one**… and if these surgeons can keep up with me like they did today…" Lacus blinked and turned with a slightly skeptical look, which more of a joking look really. "You guys can still go on, can't you?"

The surgeons looked at each other, they smiled at the challenge and then replied confidently. "Bring it, woman!"

George smiled. They might just as well witness the birth of a revolutionary surgical team. The businessman turned to the surgeon. "Alright doctor. You heard them. Bring them here, one by one… starting with the most critical of case."

"Sir, yes sir." The surgeon nodded and quickly did as told. Moments later, he brought in a wounded soldier. He had his cheek torn apart, a hole on his leg, and a bunch of burnt marks on some parts of his body, including a nose short. Before they began though… "By the way… Shadowguards, move Kage and Sai out of here. They're okay now, and we need the room!"

"You're the boss, ma'am!" Tolle, Milly, and reluctantly, Fllay, quickly pulled the gurney away carrying the still unconscious Kage and Sai out of the emergency room. George, out of curiosity, decided to stay there, wanting to watch the surgery procedure.

"Alright… we'll divide into teams again. One deal with that hole on leg and cheek, the other deal with the lacerations, and the last one get ready to fix that nose, we're gonna put a new one!"

This time none of them question if it can be done. If Lacus say it can be done, then it CAN be done!

The next hour saw Lacus conduct the surgeons in each of their jobs as George watched in awe. At first, what Lacus ordered seems horrid: for the cheek and leg, she ordered the muscle to be slowly reconnected, covering the third degree burnt skin with skin cut from other parts of the body. For the missing nose… he could hardly believe it, she ordered a new nose to be made from scratch out of an arm! At first… it looks messy, and bloody… what's with all the cutting and ripping… but the more he watched them, the more they work, one can feel a sense of… calmness. The surgeons, under orders from Lacus, were literally destroying, ripping apart a living breathing human body, keeping him alive as they did… but then they put him back together, reconstructing the poor soul on the operating table, bit by bit.

This case was completed with a huff, although the man still has an arm stuck to his face. Lacus claimed because the "nose isn't done yet." Nevertheless, the man's life is no longer in danger, and they're ready to receive the next patient.

New patient came, and this time, his stomach was split open, literally, and his insides are spilling! George clasped his mouth trying to hold back from hurling his roast dory steak yesterday's lunch out as he watched how Lacus and her team literally pull out the man's innards one by one… and putting it back together, also one by one.

But in the midst of dealing with this one patient, one panicking surgeon came barging in. "Sorry! But we got a patient here having seizures, and frothing! I don't know what to do!"

"We can only handle one at a time!"

Lacus looked at the current patient and this one. 'Seizures? Could it be he's having infection?' She can't handle a crowd… but two should be tolerable. "No… bring that one here. I'll check up on him!"

The patient was brought in, and this one was lacerated allover, and he's having seizures. Lacus check up on him with her ears. "I see… yes… okay… It's mild infection, explosive but not dangerous. Other than these lacerations, there's no serious threat. First we have to remove the shrapnels."

That being said, the patient was quickly taken care of. And Lacus quickly ask them to bring a pair of new patients in as she also put finishing touches on the other patient.

And then… slowly… progressively… without realizing, more and more patient were allowed entry into the emergency room. Lacus team of 7 grew to a team of 9. And when they originally can only handle at max 2 patients at a time, they soon handling 3 surgeries at a time, then 4, then 5… and finally… at some point, Lacus is supervising a 30 men surgeon team, handling **12 surgeries** at a time with a finesse of a maestro conducting a symphony orchestra. Lacus used her sensory ear bloodline limit to her max. While Koast can sense a single patient's exact state of vital signs with a touch of his hands, Lacus can monitor multiple patients all at once at the exact same level of thoroughness with her ears.

Under her watch, no patient was left hanging between life and death. No patient was left bleeding out on the gurney waiting for doctors to come. The surgeons found their work increase in pace many times faster than usual under Lacus management. Sterilized tools are ready whenever they need them, intravenous drips were constantly refilled, and vital signs of every patient were maintained, and every surgeon were kept up to date of its status.

On that day, no wounded soldier of the Alliance died.

**000000000000**

**Nightfall, 11:30 PM…**

Lacus woke up… and couldn't believe her eyes.

What is this pile of people around her? She counted at least… 100 people sleeping soundly in their gurney on intravenous drips, and that was only so far as her eyes can see. Glancing left and right to other rooms, she can also see other gurneys in other rooms. **"What… what…"**

"Dr. Hikari?" One of the surgeons noticed she was awake. It was Koast! It seems he was having a night shift patrol on the patients.

"**Koast? (koff)" **Hikari easily recognized him.** "What… happened here? (koff) I mean… what just happened? (koff)"**

Mikhail Koast blinked in confusion. "What do you mean doctor? This is all your handiwork!"

"**What? (koff)" **Lacus gaped in disbelief. **"No way. (koff) No freakin' way. (koff) There's no way I can handle that many people all at once! (koff)"**

Koast chuckled mischievously. "But… milady… you're the one who ordered them all to be brought in."

"**I did that!? (kosff!)" **Lacus gasped. The pink haired princess is still in partial denial. She did remember allowing the entry of two patients all at once… but… **"How can I handle this many people in a day when I allowed only like… one or two people at a time? (koff) How many people did we treat? (koff)" **

Koast chuckled. "Well… you led a 30 surgeon team and you were managing 50 cases all at once!"

"**(KOSFF!) WHAT!? (KOSFF!)"**

To further his point, Koast handed her that day's medical record. "This is today's medical record. You wrote it yourself."

And when she saw, with her own eyes, her own handwriting describing every detail of what's going on throughout the mass surgery, even Lacus will have to accept she really did it. Just one question remain: **"But… this number… this is not just the sick-list from Lear…" **The record told her she had treated 1,232 cases in a single evening.

"Well, yeah, Kage think it'll be a good idea to include the sick list from Archangel crew as well… Ulp!" Koast closed his mouth when he realized he just uttered the name of Lacus most hated opponent.

"**Kage did WHAT!? (koff)" **Too little too late, the damage was done. Lacus furiously looked around, searching for a masked patient. **"Tell me what happened!" **

Koast nervously admitted to everything. "Okay-okay-okay… h-h-he's the one who told us to forcibly sent in critical patients in at an increased pace. First he told one to come in, then another, and another, and another… and he keep at it at an increased rate. Originally… I think he intended to stop at 12… any further and you might freak out… But then again to his surprise, and ours too, you managed to keep up and some! And thus he just keeps adding it up… until he practically emptied the sick list."

Lacus blinked and her eyes twitched in disbelief.

"But after a while you finally collapsed unconscious under the strain… he went panic and all that… I think he kinda regret it a bit…"

'Kira did?' **"Where is he!? (koff)"**

"He's somewhere outside I think…? I don't know. He walked out as soon as he caught you fainting due to exhaustion and put you to sleep in his gurney."

Without asking further details, Hikari stormed out of the overstuffed crowd, seemingly in seething rage. Once she disappeared, Koast thought to himself. 'Nicely done, Kage… a very nice rehabilitation session.'

Lacus zoomed across the corridors of the silent Archangel, her pace was quick, it was as if she was completely consumed in anger over being played by a fool by Kira. But in truth, it wasn't that. She was… confused. She was utterly and completely at lost. She thought she had made a resolve to never practice again. Then what the hell is this snowballing effect!? 1 becomes 2, 2 becomes 4, 4 becomes 8… and before she know it… a thousand!? Over a thousand patients in an evening!?

And then, she found him. Standing on the upper decks of the Archangel Starboard side amidst the ruins of the Superstructure, using railings as support was Kira, staring at the night sky.

Lacus quickly rushed at him, but then, as the distance between them grew closer and closer, Lacus pace decreased gradually. Until finally… she trailed to a full stop, right behind Kira.

Now normally, in the time it took for her to get there, she had literally thought up a thousand insults and mischief to throw at him. He's not even 1 meter away from her… and she's at lost.

"In my defense…"

Lacus blinked.

"If you think that… everything that has happened up until this point is some grand scheme of mine… well… sorry to disappoint, for the first time in my life, I really did lose control of that situation."

Lacus blinked and blushed. She did think that it was some scheme from Kira's part.

"The thing about Sai's kidneys… that was truly something I did not expect. But if you are here, I guess Koast had already told you about what I did? But… to be honest… I really did it based on what you said."

"What **I **said?" Lacus removed her helmet after sensing no one was around.

"Yes. You said your mom taught you to listen to only what you want to listen. That's what I did… I simply raised the difficulty level." Kira turned around and faced Lacus, smirking. "Back in the operating room, you concentrate on not what you want to hear, but what you NEED to hear. And in this case, what you need to hear was the vitals of the patients. Not their screams or moans. You concentrate on that, you ignore everything else, including that which makes you freaked out. I simply capitalize on that, and make you keep concentrating on that, and only that, as I kept adding more and more patients in. To put it bluntly… I made you so busy you even forget to freak out."

"Are you trying to turn me into a workaholic?"

"Seeing how you so readily share what you know to others around you, anybody would know that your days of fighting the church's oppression on your humanitarian work are far from behind you. You still got it. I just need to push you in the right direction. You just can't help NOT to help those who are in need of help."

Lacus wasn't sure whether that was a praise or a sarcasm.

"So sue me for making you realize that you ARE a workaholic, Ms. Doctor, Ma'am."

"You're the last person I wanna hear that from!" Lacus barked angrily… but then… that was it. Suddenly, Lacus felt not one jot of anger or confusion. She felt calm… and at peace. "Hey, Kira-kun."

"Hm?"

There's this something she was quite curious. "Dr. Koast said that I fainted."

"Yes you did. For some reason of exhaustion and adrenaline pumped out and… other bunch of stuffs I don't understand." Kira suddenly turned around, showing Lacus his back.

"Did you… caught me and put me in bed?" Lacus blushed at the boldness of her own question.

"What?" Kira winced. "W-w-who on earth gave you that idea?" The flabbergasting parts of his speech was barely audible.

"Eh?'

"That was Koast through and through. Why would I even want to catch you? I'd just sooner let you drop and watch you drool on the floor!" So Kira says… but he's practically blushing all the way to his ears, and Lacus can clearly hear his heart skipped a beat.

Lacus' gaze turned flat and then she purposefully and lightly poked Kira RIGHT where his surgical stitches are still around.

Kira bite his lips in sheer pain. "GRMM! #%^&*()M!" And in an instant, Kira collapsed on his knees. And when he does, the still bleeding staples on his thigh stings! "GA+_)(*&^%$# !=-0!" and finally he fell limp and his head tucked on the railing. And this time his head injury burst! And finally, at long last, Kira's resolve collapsed and…

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHGH H! SHIT, IT HURTS!"

Kira collapsed on the floor, foaming, twitching.

"Ooii… still alive?" Lacus poked at Kira's butt.

"Everything… hurts…"

"And it serves you right."

And so she says, but Lacus treated him anyway. Anesthetics, pain killer, and muscle relaxant and all that. But once she was done, Lacus just left him there face down just like that while she sat on nearby rubble that made a nice comfy makeshift chair. While Kira can no longer stand up. He had no choice but to lie down there, face down, drooling on the floor while Lacus giddily watched him lose what dignity he had left.

"Oi… you're gonna leave me like this?" Kira mumbled rather audibly.

"Yeah… I think I will." Lacus nodded. "Payback. After all, you did watch me collapse and drool allover the floor, did you not?"

"Oohh… I hate you so much I wanna kill you."

"Yep, yep, yep. Don't be such an insect. I know, I know." Lacus nodded in an approving smile. Her enemy suffers greatly before her. All is well in this world. Yes.

Lacus turned her gaze for a moment and looked at the ocean. "You know… Mraco Morassim wasn't always like that."

Kira sighed and listened.

"Marco and Veia were comrade in arms. But both faced too many fighting… too many deaths… and both ended up with their own coping mechanisms. Veia cope by splitting his mind in half. Marco… well… turned into that insufferably stubborn old man that we met today."

"Obvious ain't it?" Kira replied in a muffled voice. "War was never a normal circumstance. Back in Sengoku Period, not just Samurais, everyone: civilian or warrior, are more or less insane to a greater or lesser degree. They say they were so insane, it was passed on to their descendants. I guess that makes me inherently insane."

"Insanely reckless." Lacus testified the cosmic truth based on what she had seen. Truly, Kira had absolutely no care of his life. He treated his body like a Barbie doll. Every part is there not to be protected but to be given away when needs be. Lacus looked at Kira's motionless figure. Is he asleep now? "Hey, Kira, you still there?"

"Still drowning in my drool, thank you."

"I'm gonna ask you something really weird. Ready?"

"Bring me up face to face."

"No."

"Fuck you."

"Do you wanna live forever?"

"No. Do you?"

"Kira, I'm serious."

"So am I."

Lacus shook her head. And as requested she lifted Kira's face by yanking him by the hair, his face is smeared with his own drool. Kinda cute though. 'Eh… what was I thinking about!?' "So… satisfied?"

"No."

"Oh, really? What, would you prefer a nice sleep on my lap?"

"I'd rather be dead… I mean… the answer to your previous question. Do I want to live forever? Hah… Now why would I want that?" Kira chuckled. "If we're meant to live forever, we wouldn't be able to worry about anything. But then… where's the meaning in that?"

Lacus blinked in surprise.

"I'm human, and I consider myself blessed that I can die. When you're a mortal with limited lifespan, everything you do will have a meaning. Why? Because you are doomed. Because you live only once, and so you'll never know what tomorrow will bring. When you had a once in a lifetime chance, you'll take it, because tomorrow you might never get that chance again. Because tomorrow you might be dead. That's what makes your achievements, whatever it is, big or small, it will meant something because you might not be able to do it again later. Rather than live an eternal but empty life… I would rather live a meaningful life just once."

Lacus looked at Kira with gleaming eyes.

"…_to them, death is not something to be feared."_

She remembered one of the conversations she had with Veia regarding a Japanese outlook on death.

"…_to them, death is akin to an old friend they're ready to embrace as equals when the time comes."_

Lacus smiled. "Thank you."

"? For what?"

Lacus chuckled. "This will be very strange coming from me, but… thank you… for killing Lord Goud Veia."

Kira blinked in bewilderment. So shocked he was his jaw hung in confusion. "What?"

"I know. It's weird… but… you're right. It's better live your life just once. A single happy life… rather suffer in the torment of eternity. Lord Veia's fondest wish was to finally live out his life to its end with honor and dignity. And if he had hoped that anyone would bring him that end, he would damn well be happy and content that the person is you."

Kira smiled.

"Oh well. Go back to sleep you big dummy." And Lacus let go of Kira's hair and let his face fell down smacked in the puddle of drool and foam again, face first.

"Imph! Mmmphh!" Kira gargled as his nose and mouth was squeezed.

"Ah, oopsie." Lacus turned the way Kira's face facing, this time allowing him to breathe.

With that said and done, Lacus was back to her star gazing. Her mood is better than ever. And when her mood improved… she expressed it in one way she likes the most.

_konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de_  
_anata wa hitori de nemutteru_

The soldiers aboard Archangel were asleep…

_inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo  
chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta_

They may not have much hearing at this point…

_anata no yume wo miteta_

_kodomo no you ni waratteta_

But Lacus' voice, bloodline or not…

_natsukashiku mada tooku  
sore wa mirai no yakusoku  
_

…is magical in its own way.

_itsuka midori no asa ni  
itsuka tadoritsukeru to  
_

Beautiful to every ear…

_fuyugareta kono sora wo  
shinjiteiru kara  
Fields of hope  
_

…whether they're awake or not.

_umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta  
yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru  
_

Koast did his patrol pleasantly…

_inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru  
tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku  
_

Noting that all his patients had this happy upward curves at the corners of their lips

_itsuka midori no asa e  
subete no yoru wo koete  
_

And to the battle weary crews of Archangel…

_sore wa tada hitori zutsu  
mitsukete yuku basho dakara  
_

Hikari's off mask singing is always the perfect treat.

_ima wa tada kono mune de  
anata wo atatametai  
_

And as for Lacus?

_natsukashiku mada tooi  
yasuragi no tame ni  
Fields of hope  
_

"Zz…" This could be the happiest day in her life, as her songs were filled with new emotions. New concept.

_natsukashiku mada tooi  
yakusoku no nohara  
_

"Zzz…" A concept she never thought she'll feel.

_Fields of hope  
_

"Zzz… zzz…."

_Fields of-_ Lacus stopped singing as soon as she realized there's an off tune snoring in the background. Lacus turned and saw Kira, snoring loudly, also with a smile on his face.

Lacus looked at Kira's sleeping figure on the floor and smiled kindly.

A moment later, and Kira was sleeping with his head resting on Lacus' lap. Lacus giddily played with Kira's hair, bundling it and rolling it up. She thought of messing with his hair… but it's already messed up.

'Thank you… Kira-kun.' And she finished the song.

"_Fields of Hope…"_

**000000000000**

The next morning, soldiers tasked to cleaning up the messed upper decks of the Archangel Starboard found themselves in a quandary. The reason was a ten feet radius of no approach zone, and two bodies piled on top of each other, sleeping soundly, snoring, one of them emitting a deathly poisonous gas that will knock everyone alive unconscious in 3, then kill them in 2.

But guess what?

Luck would have it, Kira got his face mashed up to the floor, Lacus' face glued on the back of his neck, said brunette is sleeping on her lap, drooling. And more importantly, her rich pink crown completely covered both of their faces. No one can see anything even if they want to.

Thusly, they brought the specialist bio hazard team: Toudou and his entire squad of gasmasked Rounins. Alas, everyone's curiosity of the true identity the world's deadliest couple was dashed when the Shiseiken made an impenetrable man wall around the two and Toudou woke them both up.

"Kira! Lacus! Wake up! You're making a scene!" Toudou shook them both up.

Lacus woke up first, followed shortly by Kira… and once they realized their circumstances…

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHHH!"**

Lacus was the first to noticed the worst part: her hair and legs are smeared with Kira's dried drool. "Oh my god!? Ki- KAGE! YOU GOT DROOLS ALLOVER MY… AAARGHH! MY HAIR!"

Kira… quickly noticed another fact… sometimes… just sometimes… there were those nights where Lacus drool in her sleep too. And it's… it's slightly acidic. Just Kira's luck… it spent all night burning through his clothes, and now it's eating his skin. "MY BACK! HOLY SHIT LADY, YOU GOT ACID FOR DROOL!?"

Acid drool? It's official. The boyfriend is a mass murdering mastermind genius; the girlfriend is a walking living bio weapon. Deadliest couple in history. In literal sense.

Lacus put her mask on, and Toudou handed Kira a new suit (a grey yukata) and a new mask.

Once they're done, Kage and Hikari got back up, fully suited.

Minutes later, the infection died down, and everyone can safely venture that area again.

Kage still groan. His whole backside hurts. 'I can't believe I French kissed her and I lived through it.' "Urghh…"

"Kira?" Toudou whispered as he removed his helmet.

"Yes?"

"Do you have time?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about you, really- your temper?"

Kira blinked in confusion. "My temper?"

"Yes, your explosive temper when you fight Marco yesterday afternoon-"

"Look… I'm in the heat of the moment. I mean… I fought beastly and I'm not proud of it… but…"

"Kira. I'm serious."

Kira blinked and he looked at Toudou eye to eye. This is the first time Toudou actually talk to him to talk about him, and him. He's here to talk about Kira… not Kage. And his temper, he say? "How concerned… I should be?"

"Right now, I can tell you're not concerned enough."

"You know what…" Kage rubbed his neck, cracking it. "How bout if you meet me later in my office at the bridge tower. Some… an hour or two?"

"Kage, please." Toudou firmly requested in a louder voice. "We're talking about your own well being."

At this, even Hikari was clearly concerned. "I… I appreciate it. But right now… I'm needed on this one matter… and it can't wait." Kage turned to Hikari for one moment. "Hikari… you think Sai would be awake by now?"

"Yeah… yeah he should be."

"Good." Kage quickly make his way to the ward as a man on a mission.

**000000000000**

In the ward, Sai's room, a cheerful atmosphere was quite evident. Sai is finally awake, with Fllay and George next to him. Mwu, Murrue and Natarle was also there. When Kage finally get there, his friends' warm smile welcomed him. As do Sai's smile. "Hey there, Kage." Sai's reconnected hand is casted, hung limp before him. "I'm in quite a mess."

Kage didn't reply.

And that was the direct indication for everyone that something… was off.

"Kage? Something wrong?"

"What did I told you to do when Mr. George first came here?" Kage's ice cold tone instantly erased all smile and cheer in the room.

And suddenly everyone realized… in stark contrast to the cheerful atmosphere: Kira was angry.

"Kage…" Tolle laughed nervously. "Come on ma-"

"Tolle, shut it." Kage snapped, and Tolle gaped at the fierce tone, and he was silenced.

Sai looked at Kage in confusion. "Kage… I… look, I did what I felt to be right!"

"What you FELT to be right!? YOU DISOBEYED MY ORDERS! CLEAN AND SIMPLE!" Kage snapped. "I gave you a simple task of protecting Mr. George!"

"I'm trying to save your life!"

"Fat lot of good it did, I'm a kidney short, you lost both, and you nearly lost an arm." Kage growled darkly. "And need I remind you, you even failed to save me, you nearly got yourself killed, and you put Fllay's father in danger and it still won't make any difference. What part of you were thinking at the moment!?"

"Kage-"

"SHUT IT, SAI!" Kage roared viciously, shutting him up. "You disobeyed a direct order. Period. End of story! By my own words, I'm well within my rights to kill you where you stand." Mwu gasped and Murrue also paled. Natarle frowned.

Everyone gulped. The Shadowguards know that Kira would never do that. But whatever decision, whatever punishment that Kage will think up for Sai, they're doubtful if it will be pleasant or light.

But Kage glared darkly at Sai. "But right now I need every able hand I can have, and I can't afford to kill any more of my own men right now. But that doesn't mean you won't go unpunished."

Sai swallowed a gulp as sweat covered his temple.

"Sai…"

Everyone held their breath…

"…take off your mask."

Sai blinked. "What?" Everyone from Shadowguard also gasped. Does that mean…

"You heard me." Kage confirmed it. "I hereby discharge you from duty on the charge of conduct unbecoming of a Shadowguard. **You. Are. Dismissed.**"

Sai felt like his heart just stopped.

The other Shadowguards also gaped in surprise. They wanted to protest, but words won't come out of their mouth. Mwu jaw dropped, Murrue's eyes widened in disbelief… It seems Natarle was the only one who didn't seem to be surprised.

Sai looked at Kage in the eye, but all he found is that there's no shred of pity or mercy in them. Kage's decision was final. Sai wanted to say something… but his throat felt like it was petrified. And finally, he relented and tucked his head down in resignation. His remaining hand slowly move up to his collar and with a stroke, he tore the mask area off his collar of his Shadowguard suit. And after he handed the mask to Kage.

Kage took the mask, and then he ripped apart to pieces with his hands. "You're no longer Shadowguard. You're off the force."

And he left without another word or any sign of remorse and pity. Tolle tried to stop Kage in protest. But before he even took a step forward, Kage stopped him with a glare and let out a warning: "Anyone trying to defend him will be treated as equally guilty and will be punished the same way."

Tolle gasped and stopped. He gritted his teeth, unable to accept Kage's decision. But Sai replied with a weak smile. "…it's okay Tolle."

"Sai!?"

"Kage's right. That was stupid of me to just jump in, and I did so brazenly without thinking it through. Look what happened: Kage gave one of his kidney for me… and…" Sai looked at himself in sorrow and guilt. "I told George-san that I don't want to leave the ship because I told him this ship still need all the medical aid it can get, including mine… now look at me." Sai looked at his bandaged arm. "Now I can't even help as a doctor with my arm like this… Now… I'm useless."

"Sai…"

Kage turned around and walked out of the ward. George blinked several times and quickly chased after Kage and managed catch up with him at the corner. "Kage, Kage!"

Kage stopped, but didn't turn around as George stand behind him. "Kage… you…"

"That thing you said to me… about a whole new fresh army waiting in China… you still stand by it?"

Georged nodded. "Yes. Nearly half a million plus."

"Alright. I'll take you up on your offer, we'll set a course to China. But what I said earlier before still stands. Though in the end I did help you up some." Kage turned around and glanced at George. "It cost me a kidney, but… I think I've managed to secure a chance for one of my friends. The rest is up to you now. Sway them. You're both politicians. You know the drill."

'Both of us? Oh, he's referring to Hikari… Lacus… oh I see…' George nodded in understanding. "Yeah… I can think of something…"

"Push him in the right direction: **away** from me."

"I will." George nodded. "I will give him the push."

Kage nodded and walk away.

And George added with a smile and admiration, seeing the back of a man who was ready to give everything to protect his friends. "But **not** away from you. Now that's the right direction." So he said to himself with a smile.

**000000000000**

Back in the ward, the Shadowguards were still at an impasse over Kage's sudden decision: firing what everyone thought would be the last person to be kicked out of the elite team.

Tolle in particular is still strongly against it. "You know what, let me talk to Kage-"

"You do no such thing." Natarle sternly objected. "The captain's decision was final. And it was the right decision."

"Oh really? He fired one of his closest friends because he was trying to save his life!?" Tolle retorted.

"Sai's actions were completely against Kage's orders. It doesn't matter if he's acting in good faith, but Sai defied military chain of command; put a VIP on an unnecessary risk. On all accounts, Kage was right. That's court martial material." Natarle steadfastly maintain her rigid opinion. "You're part of the army now, Tolle Koenig. And more importantly than a friend right now, you are also Kage's subordinates. If all subordinates acted on their own, without regard to the authority of the superior officer, this battle will be in chaos."

"I don't care. I'm going to talk to Kage and knock some senses into him if I have to! And I won't stop until he get Sai back in the team!"

But before he did, George returned… with a practiced sorrowful face. "I was just done trying to convince him to change his mind. He said: over my dead body."

"Wh~at!?" Tolle gaped.

"Tolle… honestly, it's okay." Sai nodded. "Kage was well within his rights. I screwed up, and I screwed up bad. And it's not just Allister-san's life we're talking about here. Thanks to me, Dr. Hikari nearly lost her life as well. Had she died, 1200 people may not live today. Kage gave one of his kidney for me to keep me alive… It's like he just gave me half of his life. If I'm going to preserve this life… jumping left and right straight into danger area is out of the question."

And now, it's George time. "Sai… I think… you're looking at this in a… wrong angle." Tolle, Milly, and Sai looked at George questioningly. "Instead of questioning what would a captain of the 7th division do… try to think… what your _friend_ would do? Stop seeing the captain. See him as the friend you've known for years."

"What… you mean… what would Ki… urh… I mean… what would Kage had done?" Tolle frowned.

Hikari suddenly butt in. **"No, I think what Mr. Allister saying is… (koff) look beneath the underneath. (koff) As a Captain, firing one of his elite team for bad conduct is what he would do… from a military point of view. (koff)" **Hikari nodded to a rather suspicious but consenting natarle. **"But this is your friend who fired you… (koff) an angry friend, worried sick at you (koff). Sai, we're talking about a man who asked me to carve his kidney out FOR you, (koff) even when he was brain damaged and his leg was nearly cut off. (koff)"**

"What are you trying to say?" Tolle blinked in confusion.

"Kage wants me to stop fighting." Sai caught on. "He wants me to concentrate on my medical studies."

George smiled and made a look saying: There you have it.

"But… look at me. One of my arms busted. I can't operate like this!"

"**And I can't use both of my arms, (koff) even when they're intact. (koff)" **And like a well oiled gear, Hikari came to play. **"And yet, without my arms, I saved over 1000 people today. (koff) Including you. (koff) What I learnt from that is: Excuses are for losers. (koff) Losers whine about doing their best when they fail. (koff)" **Hikari stomped forward and glared at Sai's shocked eyes. **"Doctors get in the operating table and bring their patients back up on their feet. (koff)" **

Sai blinked several times.

"**I'm starting a class tomorrow. (koff) I've already talked with Koast and a couple surgeons. (koff) They'll arrange time, they're gonna be there. (koff)"**

"Can I come!?" Sai couldn't hide his excitement.

"**Are you kidding me!? (koff)" **Hikari turned around and walk away, leaving a dejected Sai…

Only to turn around and said:

"**You're my assistant now! (koff) If you don't show up tomorrow morning at 8:00 O'clock sharp, (koff) I'll drag you off the bed MYSELF! (koff)"**

If Sai's smile gets any wider, he'll split his face in two.

George smiled in satisfaction. The kind of smile of someone who just got everything he wanted to happen exactly as he had played. The kind of smile that only a fellow politician, as in Lacus, can recognize.

Lacus shook her heads and quickly left.

"So~o… can anyone explain… what just happened?" Mwu felt a bit lost.

"To put it simply…" George explained with a big smile. "Kage just reassigned Sai to Hikari."

"And he won't hear me complaining. Not ever!" Sai grinned.

"Oh… okay." And that's good enough for Mwu.

George however, felt he owed the girl some explanation. "Well, this certainly calls for a celebration! I'll go check the destroyers, I think I still got a few spare treats that was not yet burned down along with the Lear." George happily left the Shadowguards… and hurries along catching up with Hikari, just outside the door. "Dr. Hikari! Dr. Hikari!"

Hikari stopped and turned to George.

"Dr. Hikari… Ms. Lacus… I don't want you to think I used you to get what I want. I'm very grateful that you changed your mind and accept Sai's request."

"**Think nothing of it, Mr. George. (koff) We're both politicians, (koff) we negotiate and sweet talk our way to get what we want. (koff) It's all part of the gig. (koff) Just…"** Lacus growled in annoyance. **"…only a few days ago I rejected Sai's plea without a second thought and now… (koff) I get this strange yen… (koff) that I just got suckered by Kira. (koff)" **She was playing in the palm of Kira's hand all along!? Could it be? While he denies it, seeing the cruel and ruthless genius Kira was capable off, Lacus would not dare to write him off putting his own friend at risk as well as risking his own death with a staged kidney transplant, all of that just to make a point.

And then George suddenly remembered how it was Kira's idea who forced that many patients to Lacus' care to bring back her confidence, then his subtle mention of Hikari's name to George that brought everything together into place, all the way up this moment where Lacus finally took Sai as her student. Not just Lacus… They're both had been playing in the palm of the ninja's hand all along. "If Kira ever decided to enter the political arena, we're both screwed… I think."

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah… (koff) Lucky for us, Kira hates politics. (koff)" **Lacus groaned as she shook her head.

**000000000000**

Meanwhile… back in the ward…

While everyone was pleased with this development, one shadowguard maintain a frown on his face.

"Tolle? What's wrong?" Milly asked.

"Milly… I have a bad feeling about this." Tolle turn away from the happy cheer of Sai and the others for a moment.

"Bad feeling?" Milly tilted her head.

"About Kage."

Milly blinked and nodded with a smile. "Come on Tolle. You heard Hikari-chan, you heard from George-san. Kage planned it all along! Now Sai is Hikari-chan's assistant! He was just pretending to kick Sai off the Shadowguard!"

"Why do I get the feeling he WASN'T pretending?" Tolle frowned. The way Kira behave just now, unilaterally, without even discussing this with either him or Milly and just fire Sai like that…

Tolle further added: "And why do I get this strange yen… that it won't end with just Sai?"

**000000000000**

In the Bridge Tower, Kage's office…

Kage was welcomed by Toudou and the Shiseiken.

"Okay. I'm here. So tell me what is this so important about my temper that you seem so concerned about?"

Toudou started. "There's no easy way to say this… so I'll just be blunt."

Kage awaited the verdict.

"I ask… no… I **demand** that you allow me to train you in Bushido."

Silence for a few seconds…

And Kage answered:

"**No."**

**000000000000**

**Epilogue:**

The short skirmish, where Kage, utilizing the Archangel's 'Firepower' to wipe out 12 Battle Barges and killed Marco Morassim, would later be known as the South China Sea Skirmish…

The significance of this skirmish was not fully understood at the present.

But…

**Chapter 40:**

Years later, historians tried to find the starting point of one of the greatest battles ever fought on the planet…

And they all agreed… that it was indeed this skirmish… was that starting point.

**The Prelude **

The South China Sea Skirmish was the prelude to the Great Battle for Central Plain.

**000000000000**

**Till the next chapter!**

**000000000000**

**The Alliance**

**Part 3**

After the fall of the Crimson Emperor's court, the Logos took control of the Empire, and thus began, what the people advanced known as the bloody days of the Holocaust. A systematic slaughter of all the Advanced across the globe. The army that was once trained to protect the people were now repurposed to hunt and kill every last one those whose veins flows the blood of the Onis. They were inquisitions in every city, in every town. Thousands were rounded, hundreds were either put to the torch or… executed in the concentration camps. At least millions of Advanced were killed in concentration camps during this time period, and many millions more were left to die in impoverished ghettos. Countless acts of brutality were carried out by the hands of the Regular Troopers under orders from their captains, which in turn follow instructions from their Chief Marshall. The Naturals military supremacy was at its zenith at this point, eclipsing all other military forces in the world, including the now long lost Samurais.

At first, all captains did their job with relish and optimism of professional warriors following their orders dutifully. But at some point, some of the Captains' optimism had shifted into zeal and lunacy found on psychopaths, growing a taste for bloodshed and carnage. Perhaps it was fortunate then, that some of the Captains had also become sickened by the amount of rivers of innocent blood flowing across the land. Discontent slowly turned into disagreement over both methods and ideology. However, these clashes never develop into something more than harmless profane verbal exchange and at worst a bitter rivalry between captains. This matter had reached the Chief Marshall's ears, but rather than stopping it, he encouraged such rivalry. On the outside, Calron was an efficient if not ruthless Chief Marshall who made use of the Captain's strengths while compensating their weakness. But in truth was far from it. Azrael also began to single out the captains who do not share his beliefs of hatred of the advanced race. Those who do were gathered together to form a secret group, Logos' personal military arms: The Order of Blue Cosmos. But he was careful not to let these preferences to show, or so he tries.

It became apparent though that those captains that are in the good graces of the Logos have a tendency of being more fortunate than those who do not. A captain who was known to be a close aide to the Ministers gained the latest weapons, and a captain who once offended a Logos Minister went missing due to unfortunate but will never be fully explained circumstances only to be replaced by a new, often less inept but more subservient, captain. Eventually, it became apparent to these minority group that Calron Azrael is, for the lack of better term, a genocidal mad man. The absolute power and control over all military and other aspects of the Empire had truly gone up his head. The rivalry between captains that Calron initially championed turned back against him in the worst possible way. He were slowly, steadily, consumed by excessive paranoid and delusional ranting, often ordering execution of entire towns on the slightest suspicion of even one of them are Advanced. Often times, this was proven untrue. He was also deluded into thinking that many captains are against him, even believed that those captains whom he had personally handpicked for the order of Blue Cosmos are what he called traitor captains who infiltrate the inner circle. While these delusions were kept in check at the moment, it was enough that he constantly second guess any military decision made by even his most loyal Captain.

The Captains… even those from the Order, had become steadily fed up by this constant interference and distrust. Worse, the Logos Minister did little to curb Azrael's descent to madness, being more concerned of the profit they gained from Calron's Holocaust campaign. It was when in this state of disharmony that a new champion of the Advanced Race rose up. George of Glenn, an Advanced Warlord ascended and lead his people in a series of raids that steadily escalates in both size and strength. Said warlord was an ingenious strategist who makes use of his people's special abilities in ways no one has ever seen before: the ways of war. One impoverished Ghetto to the next, and George's army grew. Soon, the Naturals Regular army was overrun, and even some of the Order's Captains can no longer handle it. George later established the Advanced Haven called Zaft, a giant metropolis and a new city nation unto itself. At that point, the Captains came to realize the sheer threat this army of brigand have become. Some of the Captains petitioned for additional men, as well as sending a letter describing the threat that George of Glenn pose. The letter couldn't have come at a better time. During the time of the letter's arrival, Calron was in his… sanest point, the first and regrettably the last in years. Calron immediately ordered a full blow invasion against the city state of Zaft.

4 separate invasions and none succeed, as the walls that protected the city were impenetrable. The last being the most disastrous – in particular to the Order of Blue Cosmos. The 4th invasion forced Calron to draw ranks from even from his Logos army. Other non-Order member Captains had expended all their resources and manpower in the first 3 assaults. Demoralized by the lack success in dealing any considerable damage to the wall, compounded by the worsening weather, and the dwindling supply, the troopers began to retreat. Enraged, the overzealous Captains, many which are part of Calron's inner circle, issued an order to charge up front the gates of Zaft and for Sergeants to execute any military personnel who retreated. It was no use, and sergeants were practically hip deep in the bodies of their own squad, executed by their very own hands for stating the truth: the 4th invasion was a massive failure as well. Between the weather, the starvation that follows, and the actual victims, Logos had lost ¾ of their entire military asset.

The disgraced Captains of the Order realized Calron will surely execute them for this massive loss, sane or not. To save themselves, they began spreading a false rumor to redirect the blame: Some of the disgruntled captains, those who are not members of the Order, were rumored to have been aware of George's insurgence for some time, and yet they had allowed it anyway out of spite of Calron. The rumor reached the distressed Chief Marshall, and thus Calron's sanity reached breaking point, as he became openly insane, started by killing his own father, and declared all captains not affiliated to the Order of Blue Cosmos to be traitors. When this happened, it was like a self fulfilled prophecy. Out of 12 'official' captains… 4 was quite fed up with Calron's madness and openly rebelled, while 3 deserted their post, and disappeared. In an ironic twist of fate, the Naturals collapsed into a civil war across the world, no more different then the Samurais they once fought.

The chain of command was all but lost, and each Captains, even their officers, and their respective divisions digressed into fighting for themselves in a Civil World War, akin to the Samurai's Meiji Restoration World War. This second world war was less destructive by far in comparison to the first honorably fought world war committed by Samurais, but it has a far higher civilian death toll. Samurai codes does not allow them to strike down non combatants, considering it dishonorable. Alas, the Captains were not limited to such code. There's no sides, no direction of where this is going. Worsening the situation, the disgruntled citizens of the Empire, long have been mistreated and suffer under the Logos misrule, took this chance and rebellion broke out all across the entire breadth of the world. Some rebellion was also led by the 'long lost captains' still nursing grudge against those who once discarded them. Some people even elected themselves 'Captain' of their respective rag tag army, be they formerly part of the regular army or not. So it was that in the chaos that follows, at least 20 'captains' were sighted fighting one another across the world.

The Captains and their divisions posted in America in North and South side respectively fell into a civil war with one another, three captains fought for dominance in China in a three way battle while struggling against the rampant opium war, the people of India rise up in open rebellion, Europe was ablaze with infighting across city states as the Captains of England and France were at each other's necks while simultaneously both were trying to one-up another to assault Jerusalem. England was also beset by an open rebellion occurring in Scotland while France was having their own revolution when the people rebelled. German was on a warpath. And Calron? He was too insane to even care that his 'empire' is falling apart and his entire army turned against each other. And the other Logos members were also too busy trying to protect themselves – while making profit by double dealing under the table with all sides of the conflict.

In stark contrast, news of this infighting had reached George of Glenn, and instead using this chaos as a chance for Zaft to win the battle with a decisive campaign, George opted to simply ignore the Naturals, and let them settle their own conflict. He concentrated all the effort on finding Regalias: powerful relic crafted by the Onis and possessed miraculous power to do things humans can barely imagine. With the chaos that ensues, no one really cared when a bunch of Advanced got away with trinkets of barely noticeable worth. George had intended to find just one Regalia. The Land Creator. Which he did. Using the Regalia, he crafted the Plant Continents, a manmade continents rose up on the Pacific Ocean. The shockwave of such grand act of terra-forming was enough to literally shake the whole world. When Calron and Logos realized what just happened, he immediately ordered his standing forces to also begun searching for Regalias as well. Alas, his personal army, though still formidable, had been thoroughly stretched thin and exhausted just trying to survive the chaotic world war. When what's left of his men returned empty handed, Calron reached the zenith of his insanity and finally took the last measure. An occult enthusiast, it's no secret that Calron are quite fond of gathering objects of dark and occultist nature. But now, Calron was insane enough to take that one step no mortal human should have taken: consorting with demonic powers.

At this point, all factions: Naturals and Advanced, the Order of the Blue Cosmos and the Logos, even Calron's own family, agreed, that Calron Azrael has gone too far. Realizing the danger of such folly, 6 Captains put aside all their differences and unite in an Alliance to topple Azrael. Soldiers, both from the Order and Non Order members deserted from Azrael's ranks in droves, and joined the rebellion, leaving Azrael with only the most loyal, and insane of followers. There are even rumors that some of the Logos members had also considered Calron too much, and secretly supported the rebel army, financially. On the Advanced side, George also realized consorting with demons is an affront not just to the Advanced, but also to humanity. Marching his army to war once again, George also reluctantly decided to use the Regalias they have collected so far to strengthen their army further. Both the Alliance and Zaft fought against the common foe, and yet they refuse to work side by side. Nevertheless, both understand that Calron was indeed a bigger threat, and will cooperate if they absolutely had to. Alas, even with the combined might of both sides of humanity, Calron has been partially successful in his occult research. He managed to awaken the Genma. A demonic undead race that was once sealed by the Onis. Supplementing his dwindling army of the living with the army of the dead, Calron easily even the odds. Things seem bleak for the unified army.

Everything changes when help came from an unexpected source: in an ironic twist, the Samurais, long thought extinct, finally returned once again to defend the world. With the aid of the legendary super soldiers, the allied army managed drove Calron's undead forces all the way back to his final stronghold: the fortress-like Manor of the Azrael family. There, Calron unleashed his final play: he attempted to literally open the demongate. Genmas are but servants of the larger daemon. And now, Calron intended wrench open the daemongate to call forth the daemon itself. In a desperate attack, while the Captains of the Alliance hold back the remnants of the Order and the Genma army, George, leading a squadron of his finest Regalia armed warriors, supported by a cadre of Samurais, pierced through the army of undead and personally confront Calron, who was killed immediately while he was in the middle of another one of his insane rantings. His last words were: "I'm too crazy to die!". Alas, the damage was done, and the daemongate was on the verge of opening completely, and the daemons were but a breath away. George, in an act of self sacrifice, plunged into the gate to close it from within. He succeeded, but the instability of the inter-dimensional gate caused it to implode and then explode violently, destabilizing the entire world, causing much damage. But all daemonic entity, all Genma fell dead on the spot as soon as the gate was closed and the connection was cut. Of George of Glenn, there was no sign.

With the conflict was over and Calron is dead, the Alliance forces and the Zaft Knights came close to turn on each other once again. Only the threat of Samurais cold steel managed to stop all forms of further bloodshed. Both Alliance and Zaft had suffered much in this conflict, and now is not the time for more combat, but to heal. On this account, both sides agreed, and returned to their respective homes. However, the destruction caused by the closing of the Daemongate pales in comparison to what comes next. Infuriated by the loss of their founder, George's lieutenants, the Clynes and Zalas, disregard their former master's warnings and recklessly used the Land Creator Regalia to raise 11 more Plant Continents, causing it to break. The breaking of the Land Creator unleashed a series of devastating natural catastrophes, such as continent scale violent earthquake, thunderstorm rains, and tidal wave that swallow down islands. A worldwide devastation ravaged across the globe, literally changing the face of the earth forever. This event was known forever more as the Collapsing Earth.

To be concluded…

**000000000000**

**Trailer:**

"So… tell me more about them."

"Well… okay. What would you like to know?"

"**Wars are fought with weapons."**

"They're the equivalent to your Shadowguards I suppose."

"**But they are won by men." **

**General Patton**

"Compare them to a weapons' system, and you won't be far off."

**The greatest, deadliest weapons ever made by men…**

"Each and every one of them is one man armies."

"Nothing new there."

…**is…**

"Just… one thing…"

"What?"

…**NOT wielded by men.**

"They're not even men."

**Chapter 41:**

**Arsenal Five**

**000000000000**

**000000000000**


	41. What History Knows

Kira is Kage

Lacus is Hikari

Except when they're together.

What do you do when you wrote a story, and in the overall process, you ended up with something (that you thought) better but completely different than what you have promised?

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

**Ready your coffee or anything that can keep you from sleeping. There's no action here. Just info. A crapload amount of info. **

**000000000000**

Flashback earlier to yesterday…

"No?" Toudou blinked in surprise. "Why?"

"Two reasons. One… Are you sure you guys should be doing what you just offered me so freely?"

"Do you even understand what we just did?"

"I understand… you just offered to teach me one of Orb's most closely guarded secrets. Secret techniques that all Samurais, of every upbringing, Ronin or not, would kill and be killed to keep it a secret. Should you really be teaching such a thing to an Alliance Captain?"

"Bushido is more than just some physical techniques to make you a superhuman, Kira. Rather than the physical aspect of the Bushido, the mental discipline to maintain one's soul is more important." Toudou went straight to the point. "Kira, what you showed us yesterday, all Samurai had struggled to face that creature. There haven't been many who had truly succeeded to calm it down. And those who had fallen completely under its sway are beyond count. You know of what I speak?"

And Kira remembered the black all consuming rage, the fury that blinded him to everything else. He first felt it with Kuzzey, then again during the Junius foray, this time more strongly. And again in a fight against Marco. Kira suddenly realized as things going, he became increasingly susceptible to fall into such state and yet, at times, Kira felt that he always draws upon its power… and he liked it. Like an addiction. "…what is that thing?"

"A curse." Toudou answered simply. "By the hands of Izanagi and Izanami we, the Samurais, were born and cursed. That curse is what's responsible for the Sengoku period and the Meiji Restoration Samurai World War." Toudou recounted. "The first war nearly wiped out our people, the second is very nearly destroyed the world as we know it. After that last close call, all Samurais that lived today have had enough with war and violence. We're still warriors, but we lived in service of one concept: Peace, and we will defend it, to our very last breath. No matter what becomes of us, ronins or otherwise, this is a duty that all Samurais must uphold to the very end, and we are ready to fight for it if we must."

"Civis Pacem Parabellum." Kira muttered. (Latin: If you want peace, ready for war!)

Toudou nodded in agreement. "We kept the Art of Bushido a secret to the rest world because the world as it is isn't ready. The Bloody Valentine has been going for over 72 years, and if any of the sides, Alliance or Zaft, get their hands on the art of Super Soldiers… we fear, we KNOW for sure they will recklessly use it. The world had suffered two world wars already. We are in a progression of a third one, and if another Super Human war were to break out right now in the middle of all this… then I fear we shall see the end of all humanity in less than a year."

All who heard this sweated at the notion.

Toudou continued to make his point. "Kira, I've asked around from your men. They say they've witnessed these episodes of your fit of fury several times already. I was more amazed that there are some of them who saw you in such state and lived to tell the tale. That's either an astounding luck… or a good sign that even when you're unconscious, subconsciously you keep trying to take control of this curse and your own self, or a combination of both. But… without proper understanding, you're fighting a losing battle. Eventually, you will be overwhelmed, your luck will run out, and your soul will be lost."

"Question."

"Yes?"

"If I learn this Bushido from you… a ronin… what… becomes of you?"

A simple question and yet one that Toudou was unable to reply despite knowing the answer whilst the other four shiseiken merely gave out a mournful look, particularly Chiba.

Kira also knew the answer. "You'll commit seppuku, won't you? You're already a Ronin. If you teach an outsider like me the secret ways of the Bushido, that's another capital offense. I don't know what sin you've committed in the past that dishonored you enough that you'd take the path of a Rounin, but if you compound your past sin with a new one of this scale, you forfeit your life."

"Kira, I told you that we Samurais serve a higher cause of peace. Right now, that's what I'm doing, for I see you as a seed. A dark seed of destruction that, if I turn a blind eye to, will grow and spread chaos and oblivion to everything it touches." Toudou stated with utter surety. "If I can prevent that from happening by breaking a rule, I will gladly forfeit my life."

Kira frowned in thought. "You didn't turn a blind eye. You told me enough of this curse. And for that, I thank you. But I had to respectfully decline your offer." Kira shook his head. "I'm thankful that you offered to teach me the way of the warrior… but I refuse if that's gonna cost me the life of one of my best warriors."

"Young man, I'm afraid you had it mistaken." Toudou stern glare suddenly tinted with a murderous aura. "This is not an offer. This is a **demand.** If you will not take this cup, then you are a threat to peace. A threat that must be dealt with, one way-" Toudou grabbed the Zangetsu on his back. "-or another."

Kira finally understand that Toudou won't take no for an answer. Kira thought about it slowly. "…give me some time to think about it."

Toudou sternly glared at Kira's deviant gaze, but he finally relaxed his grip. "You have until sundown, tomorrow."

Flashback ends.

**Chapter 41:**

**What History Knows**

Morning…

The next day…

In Angel's bath…

"And… that's the problem." Kira sighed as he rested his back against the wall of the Angel's bath while he was being dipped all the way to his chest in the tonic bathwater. But that's not all. He was being wrapped head to toe with ointment dipped bandages that stink like a skunk's ass, turned into pin-head as Lacus planted dozens of 6 foot long acupuncture needles allover his head, and as the finale, said needles were stabbed through the thick soft shell of a green Haro which completely cocooned and pinned Kira's head at the core of the Haro. That being said… Kira couldn't even move his head. "Isn't this a bit… too much?" Kira finally complained.

"Says the idiot who reopened all his wounds within minutes after he promised to take it easy." Lacus, wearing only a towel, spat remorselessly. "I had no choice. At this rate, the way you tear yourself open each and every time, I had to put you in intensive care. You have to STAY here, inside this bath for the WHOLE day! I'll deliver your lunch and dinner. That acupuncture on your heads stimulates regenerative process. The ointment is the highly concentrated version of the tonic inside the bathwater. I've also enclosed you inside Asta, pumped it full of highly dense oxygen. Basically, you're inside a room with a very dense oxygen concentration. This stimulates bone growth. (AN: this is the same principle with the Hyperbaric Chamber), making your body heal faster: in weeks instead of months. Also, I've increased the concentration of the tonic in the waters to stimulate tissue reconstruction and regeneration."

"Do you even listen to everything I say?"

"Yes, I heard you. Chiba-san had also told me about it." Lacus also mourned in sorrow. "She wept when she did."

"But this is… serious…" Sai howled from another room outside the bath. Unlike Kira, Lacus allowed Sai to get up from his bed and walk around, provided he did not strain himself. Right now, Sai is preparing a list of items Lacus told him to collect for today's class. He overheard everything Kira told Lacus. "If Kira followed Toudou's request and learnt Bushido from him, Toudou will be forced to commit seppuku afterwards… and if he didn't, Toudou will kill him anyway. I don't understand. Why is it so important that Kira had to learn Bushido anyway?"

Lacus also frowned in deep thought. "I'm not exactly sure about it either. He said Kira's abnormal rage is a curse… well, having been on the receiving end of that 'curse' once, I kinda understand how anyone would be terrified." Lacus looked at Kira. "Just a single person, falling under that curse, and you nearly wiped out an entire expedition full of cream of a crop Exorcists… and you even turned Waltfeldt-san into Swiss cheese. A power of that kind because of a curse. Imagine what happened if two people under that curse are fighting one another. Heck, imagine a whole army of them!" Lacus, and by extension, Kira and Sai, began to see a glimpse of the reason why Samurais are so feared across the world.

Sai also remembered the first time Kira went into rampage. He just couldn't see anything human in that beast. "Kira… when that happened… how does it feel? Do you know what you were doing?"

Kira closed his eyes, frowning. "Yeah. I do. But only after. Never during." Kira sighed. "Whenever… that happened to me… I do remember that…before everything went black… I was always consumed by a singular thought. A single purpose nailed in my head, figuratively speaking… and they stay there. Trapped in that one moment… I couldn't think anything else; I couldn't remember anything else, I couldn't feel anything else… my body moved but my mind just… don't. It's like my limbs were nailed to chains and then played around violently like a marionette." Kira spat at that last part. "I hate it. I hate that feeling."

'Chains… nails…' Lacus remembered the shape Ankoku Shiki took. Now she began to understand that form.

"So you have absolutely no control when you're like that?" Sai gulped. "Maybe… you should take his offer?"

"And have Toudou-san kill himself in the end?" Lacus growled.

"N… No! That's not what I meant!" Sai flabbergasted. "What I mean is… we need to think of a way that allows Toudou-dono to teach Kira his Bushido that satisfies his honor without having him committed in seppuku."

"This is the part where you come in, Lacus." Kira muttered.

"Ara?" Lacus turned to the green sphere that shows Kira's silhouette.

"You've talked with Chiba… did she tell you anything about Toudou?"

Lacus blinked. "Oh… so you knew… that I might talk to Chiba-san?"

"Yes, well, I'm counting on Chiba-san's friendship with you will make her tongue a little bit loose."

"Kira Yamato, are you trying to do the same thing to Toudou-san what you did to me?"

"You have a problem with that?"

She got her confidence back thanks to Kira's stunt… so she really isn't in a position to complain. "Well, hate to say it, but Chiba's discipline and loyalty to Toudou won over her friendship with me. She didn't say much. She only denotes her surprise that Toudou would take a student again after so long."

"Again? Toudou-san had a student before?" Kira's eyes twitched upon hearing that term.

"As a sword instructor, nothing more. It really wasn't that surprising. I mean, you do remember Gino called him Shishou, right?" Lacus had overheard everything that went on between Gino and Toudou.

"I see." Sai frowned, trying to remember other things. And then he recalled. "Wait… Gino also said something about… one Kururugi Suzaku."

"Kururugi Suzaku?" Lacus rubbed her chin. "I swore I had heard that name before… ah, yeah! I remember!" When she remembered. she clapped her hands in excitement. "I remember! Kururugi Suzaku is a Knight!"

"A knight?" Kira and Sai echoed.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Lacus giddily remarked. "He's a royal guard to a friend of mine. Euphemia Vi Britannia."

"A royal guard?" Sai blinked in confusion. "Are you sure you did not confuse that person with someone else?"

"Eh?" Lacus blinked.

"Lacus, we may not know anything about one Kururugi Suzaku but…" Kira frowned. "If it's a Kururugi… then yeah, we Orb Citizens know a thing or two." Kira sighed as he rubbed his forehead to remember some facts. "Kururugi clan is one of the prominent houses of the Orb. They came from a long line of military officials. The thing is, their policies aren't very popular publicly. They're quite pro militaristic, pushing for a more aggressive and more authoritarian Orb, since, as you well know, the current Orb is quite passive. We don't strike out aggressively, just wait and see kind of policy. The Kururugi clan believed that we could, and we should take a more active role in the comings and goings of the international community. Unfortunately for them, they're often get ruled out by the majority vote who prefer the Attha's neutrality policy."

Lacus blinked. This is the first she heard of Orb's political climate. She nodded in understanding as Sai continued and took over explaining from there. "This maybe some… 10, 9 years ago. They were working on this… project. We don't know what it was in detail, but it was barely legal. And eventually, they get found out, the whole family was disgraced. Last we heard, Kururugi Genbu, the head of the family committed seppuku due to this dishonor. And that was the last we heard of the Kururugis."

"Hoo…" Lacus nodded in understanding of the situation. "Bu~ut… what so weird if there's a single survivor of that family? Plus, that Kururugi Suzaku was quite the nice fellow. I've met with him several times."

"We were a bit confused when you said a Kururugi became a Knight because… the Kururugi was one of the foremost of vassals of one of Orb's Main Family, the Sahakus. And as you might already know, the Sahaku are the supporters of the Golden Muramasa Chapter. A chapter known for its purist mania of Japs' only. That being said, when I say the Kururugi came from a long line of well respected Japanese military officials, care to guess which Samurai chapter they're enlisted on?" Kira pointed out.

"So for a Kururugi to be a Knight… that'll be like… umm…" Sai tried to find a proper analog.

"That'll be like a girl like you enlisted for convent to be a nun." Kira snorted.

Lacus twitched. "And what so bad about me joining a convent and becoming a nun?"

"Well… you'll turn the entire priesthood to heretics in a day with that crazy bitchy attitude of y-GAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!"

Lacus, with a smile and a bunch of furious veins popping' all over her pretty angry head, planted 3 more needles right on Kira's butt and knocked him out cold right then and there.

Sai paled when he heard that ungodly howl of pure pain and suffering coming from Kira. '…what just happened?' Suddenly the sliding door opened and a satisfied and smiling Lacus walked out. Alas, she was still clad in a frightening murderous aura. Thus the reason why a frightened Sai instinctively jumped back by at least 20 feet away.

Lacus took a deep breath and turned to Sai. "Here, take this." Lacus tossed something to Sai just before she entered the changing room to put on her armor. "Drink at least one every day, and immediately come to me for regular checkup every week." That something was a case filled with capsules.

"What is this?"

"It's called immunosuppressant." Lacus explained slowly as she completed putting her armor back. "Human body actively rejected anything that wasn't originally part of your body. In this case, Kira's kidney inside you is still considered alien object, and your immune system will treat it as if it's an infection. Immunosuppressant, as the name suggest, suppress your body's immune system from rejecting the new organ."

"I see."

"You must routinely take one capsule, every day at a regular basis… At least until your body accept the new organ and your immune system stop attacking it." Lacus put her mask on to complete her suit. **"(Kofffshhh…) Until then, please, (koff) unlike **_**some**_** other patient I can mention, (koff) you do as I say, and report back to me, first sign of any discomfort. (koff) Capish?"**

"Crystal clear, ma'am."

"**Good. (koff)" **Hikari came out of the changing room, carrying a trolley… filled with books as thick as bricks, piled scrolls, each the size of a man's head, and a life sized model of a human, half of it was skinned to show its organs.

Sai's eyes widened. "Are those…?"

"**My old books and stuffs. (koff) Lily has been keeping it stored inside her for five years, same as my old tools. (koff)" **Hikari dragged the magically floating trolley. **"Let's go. (koff) the class is about to start. (koff)" **

"Okay." Sai answered, but he seems still a bit… disheartened.

"Something wrong, Sai-san?"

"I'm one armed. Can I really do this-"

"Sai-san! Don't get me started again!" Lacus snapped, causing Sai to wince a bit. "A patient can't wait for its doctor to heal! If you only got an arm, then you use that one arm to heal your patient if you had to!"

Sai's disheartened look turned into a nervous smile of admiration of Lacus' determination. "You're the man, doc."

**000000000000**

Hikari repurposed an extra mess hall at the portside of the Archangel – the starboard side was blasted to bits – as classroom. Roughly 20 surgeons, including Koast, are gathered there.

When they entered the room, they were welcomed… with the most peculiar setting:

In each table, there's a pot filled with flower, and another empty vase next to it. Simply put, those 20 doctors almost mistook their supposedly medical class to that of a flower arranging class if they didn't see Hikari standing at the front next to a model of human organs and Sai standing next to her.

"**Well, what are you waiting for? (koff) Do come in! (koff)" **Hikari quirkily welcomed them with her curved eyes visible behind her visor. She also had a pot full of flowers right next to her and an empty vase.

They all come in, and the class begins in the earnest.

"**Alright. (koff) It's been a while since I do this, let's see if I can still do this. (koff) Teaching people how to cut and then close the cut. (koff)" **Hikari started. "Customarily, I'll have you started on cutting apart animals like fish and pluck out their organs one by one. But due to a little this and that which involve one stingy cook and more importantly, 3000 mouths to feed, that option isn't exactly feasibly. So… for now, you guys will have to make do with this." Hikari tapped the human model. "Now, any question before we continue?"

One raised hand, and the question was: "Doctor, what's with the flower?"

"Ah, yes. Simply put, this will be your homework and your very first exam as well."

"Eh?" The surgeon jaw dropped.

"Observe." Hikari demonstrated this by using a solid scalpel. For a moment, she held the scalpel on the flower's branch as if picking the spot on where to cut. She concentrated a bit and then simply cut the flower, and then put it on the empty vase. And that's it.

The surgeons looked at the cut flower for some time… and couldn't figure the logic out of it. "Ehh… what exactly are we supposed to do?"

Hikari seem to have expected this. "Simply put, I'm asking you to make the same cut as mine on your flower."

Even Sai and Koast were a bit confused. One of the surgeon eyed at the flower that Hikari cut carefully, and then he took a flower from his own pot, and then, for a moment, he tried to figure where exactly Hikari cut her flower, and then he simply copied and cut the flower at the exact same spot as Hikari did. But when he showed his work to the doctor, Hikari take one look and shook her head. "No. it's not the same." The surgeon blinked in confusion, as do everyone. For most people, these two flowers are identical. Hikari chuckled kindly. "Here's a hint. Imagine you're using that scalpel not to cut a flower. Imagine you're cutting a human being." Hikari added. "That is what I will teach you. I will teach you to rip apart a living human being. I will teach you to pluck out their still pulsing organs one by one. I will teach you to literally deconstruct a human being limb by limb. Not to kill them, but to save them. And finally, once you tear them to pieces, this is the most important part: I will teach you how to put them back together." Hikari demonstrated this in the most surprising way: she put back the flower that she had cut back to the plant's stump, and then, before their very eyes, the cut stumps reconnected each other as if it had never been cut before.

Needless to say, the surgeons gaped in surprise and admiration. The surgeon from earlier tried to put back his flower to his stump, and as expected, the flower did not reconnect and simply fell off.

Hikari chuckled giddily. "That will be your homework… and your exam as well."

"Why exam?" Sai raised his hand.

"Well… it was **my** exam before I move on from written theories to actual practical study." Hikari smiled. "I studied for 3 years. And… not to brag, you guys know I'm pretty good right?"

Everyone nodded without protest.

"As good as I am… it took me a full two years to pass that exam." The doctors were somewhat jawhung. "Don't be so discouraged. Those two years allowed me to get a solid understanding of human body. Maybe the time will give you the same thing."

In the end, the whole team got hours worth of Lacus' in depth detailed lecture on human organs: from frontal cranium lobe down the spinal cord, the lungs, the heart, digestion organs all the way to human scrotum. And yet, part of them still wondering about this little homework Hikari gave them.

Finally, the class was ended just two hours before lunch, and everybody leave after being told to come back after lunch for the second class session, and each one gets a gift from Hikari: one vase containing a flower cut personally by Hikari as a sample and a pot filled with plenty of flowers for them to try on.

Lacus might just as well hand them a body and a separate life organ, and she just asked them to put them back together.

**000000000000**

Hours later, at the afternoon Kira had woke up, and he's still stuck on all that needles plucked into his head. He specifically remembered Lacus told him to stay put the whole day. But… with an imminent death threat at T-Minus God Knows how much after that impromptu knockout… he's DEFINITELY NOT in the mood of staying put. He needs to think, and he can't do that with all these needles stabbed on his head. "Girls…"

"**Uh-uh!" **Asta, the haro that enclosed him, murmured. **"Lacus' orders. You're staying here, Mister!"**

"Really!?"

"**Yeah, really." **Asta replied.

"…" Kira think. Calmly. He carefully touched all the acupuncture needles. They were all firmly stuck on his head. Asta made sure they were… unmovable. Kira peeked around for more help. He saw Torii perched just on top. Kira gave a few familiar eye sign. And then, without warning, he took a dip until even his head are all the way into the water.

Asta, not wanting to tear Kira's head apart with the needles, followed suit and lowered the needles into the water as well. And then, Kira stayed there, underwater, holding his breath.

First 1 minute, Asta wasn't worried. 2 minutes, still not worried. 3 minutes… 4 minutes… 5 minutes… 7 minutes… 10 minutes… and unless Asta was mistaken, she can start to feel Kira's heartbeat slowing down due to the lack of oxygen. NOW she's getting worried. **"Kira-kun… I know Advanced can hold their breath underwater for some time… but you're pushing it."**

15 minutes… and his heart beat once every 2 seconds. He's getting into a cardiac arrest. By the devil, this kid really likes to play the dangerous game. Lacus will have her neck if anything happened to Kira.

20 minutes… and Asta panicked. She finally disperses but not before she pulled out all the acupuncture needles off Kira's head. She reverted back into her small green haro ball form. **"Kira! Haro! Kira! Haro!"**

Just then, Kira burst out of the water and yelled: "Torii, NOW!"

Torii bolted from where he was perched and his claws opened up and grabbed the green Haro securely by its claws and carried her away. **"I won't accept this! Haro! I won't accept this! Haro!" **The green haro chirped in protest but Torii flew off with her anyway.

Kira crawled out of the bath, out of the room, into the changing room. He looked at his clothes. Some spare cobbled up shinobi patched up clothes Prayer managed to put together yesterday after the last one was torn apart - again. Judging by some of the grey part of the makeshift suit… it seems they're short on black. Still… he managed to keep the mask area black.

Putting the patched up suit, Kage get up on deck to get some much needed fresh air. He had a bit difficulty doing it though, as he had to limp his way on a cane, dragging his crippled leg, Kage rubbed his ass. '…that bitch… I almost can't feel my butt…'

"Kage?"

Kage saw George… and Artes taking a stroll towards him. "Should you really be up and about?"

"No."

"Dr. Hikari will be pissed."

"Let her do her worst." Kage groaned as he rested against the railings.

"Careful what you wish for." George chortled before he joined Kage, standing on the railings. "You know, she's only worried about you… as a girlfriend should."

"Yeah… and she had an odd way of doing it like… trying to kill me every time she sees me." Kage groaned, while George… well, he simply laughed.

As he did though, Kage can feel someone is staring at him. "I can practically hear you wanting to ask me a few questions, Sergeant Artes. Say it."

"It's just… well… about… what happened yesterday… Dr. Hikari ordered me to-"

"Burn the ship. I know." Kage nodded. "She told me. Thank you for that, by the way. You managed to prevent a deadly outbreak."

"Yes, well… still… there's something I've been wondering… about the good doctor."

"What?"

"Well… I asked the crew… and I heard that… she's an Advanced?" Artes blurted. "And she's your girlfriend?"

George narrowed his eyes and quickly interrupts. "Artes! Mind your manners!"

"But sir!"

"Alright, I've heard enough." Kage glared darkly at the sergeant. "You wanna go there? Seriously? You wanna go there!?" Kage have had enough of this Sergeant second guessing him even after everything that has been said and done.

And for a second there, Artes was completely unnerved by Kage's murderous glare. But he managed a nod.

"Fine." Kage spat. "13 years ago, before all this, I had a different job entirely. I lived for 6 years in a Zaft noble household."

"Eh? You… lived in Zaft…!? For 6 years?"

"Yes. And Hikari… well, she's my… partner. She was the… health consultant for one lord Goud Veia."

"EERGHH!?" Artes' jaw couldn't get any lower. "Then… she was with the enemy?"

"Yes. An enemy that, as you had undoubtedly knew, I had killed…" And without missing a beat, Kage added. "…Using bits of information I acquired from her, after we started dating."

Artes wasn't sure if he can be more confused and shocked than he already had. "What… are you… saying!?"

Kage sighed. "The two of us were spies you blithering idiot. We're both undercover agents for Orb, infiltrated Zaft years ago and send years worth of information back to Orb. That's what we do. We infiltrate, we spied, we lied."

Kage calmly spun the tale that had been rehearsed by Toudou and Chiba to the shocked Artes. "There's not a single organization on earth that we do NOT penetrate. We hide in plain sight, and we're divided into different cells. And each cell doesn't know one another. So even if we're captured or caught, even death won't be enough to force us to speak, because we simply… don't know. Even I don't know… if there are some of us hiding around here…? Perhaps… someone close to you or even your most trusted subordinates… I wouldn't know." Kage grinned sadistically under his mask seeing Artes's shocked face slowly twisted into horror. "Also… neither of us would know how much information has been sent back. For example… I wouldn't know what becomes of your two children way back home. Edward… and Thompson was it?"

"!?" Blood rushed out of Artes face as his stomach began to churn uncomfortably and his heart skipped a beat. Within moments, his face was flooded with sweat.

"Or… your wife… who's expecting a child in that hospital after 6 months pregnancy… where was it? Oh yeah, the Parkenstreet hospital in the States, right?"

Artes' hung jaw was opened wide in utter sheer horror as cold sweat poured endlessly across his skin. Impossible… impossible… who is this… men!? No… what he said… you can only know that if he gets personal information from the inside. Is it true what he said? Even the closest around him are spies!? He couldn't imagine how this man would know him so far as to know about his family, even the hospital his wife was on! Artes suddenly realized that unlike the infinitely more patient and forgiving Harlbarton, this captain is not one to be trifled with. Too little too late, Artes greatly regretted the day he looked down upon this one captain without thinking.

Kage's purple eyes gleamed sadistically beneath the bangs of his brown hair, knowing full well that Artes is currently regretting his earlier disparaging remark the first time they argued. "Sure… I'm **'just'** a captain of the 7th division. But do you really… want me to continue? Are you **sure** you want me. **To**_. __**Go**__._ _**There**_**?**"

Artes's face is as pale as ghost, trembling head to toe. He looked like he's ready to cue over any moment now. He finally settled to avert his gaze to the ground, completely scared shitless. The other troopers also swallowed a gulp in utter terror.

George took pity on Artes and patted his stiff shoulders to comfort the utterly terrified sergeant. "Artes, why don't you go grab yourself a drink? I'll be staying with Kage for a while."

Artes, still trembling and as horrified as he can be, scurried away from Kage, intent to make it as far away as possible from him. The poor man was so terrified, he jerked violently when he accidentally bumped to some of his own confused men. He ran and looked all around him with widened maddened eyes as if seeing cloaked dagger everywhere. The other troopers, while not exactly victim, make it a point to stay the hell away from the dark captain as far away as possible.

The two looked at the harrying panicking Sergeant until he disappeared from sight. "Oh, Kage… that was… a bit… too much I suppose?"

"There are two things you can do for him. One, you gave him a leave for home first chance he get to check up on his family, he really needed it. Second…" Kage whispered. "You can give him his personal correspondence back." Kage secretly handed George his true source of Artes' personal information: A bunch of letters he pick-pocketed from Artes' pocket, back when he first threatened the sergeant at blade's edge.

George blinked and took the letters. "How did you… when did you…?"

"You're talking to an ex professional pickpocket." Kage chuckled. "And old habits die hard."

"Naughty, naughty." The elder Allister shook his head in disapproval. "Artes may not be much for manners… but he is my head of security for 10 years."

Kage nodded. "I understand. It's just… asking me to collect manpower from civilian refugees is bad enough… his anti Advanced behavior is really getting on my nerves."

"Kage, you have to understand. Many things had been happening throughout the war. There was just… too much bad blood going on between the two factions. Even if we try to mend the wounds, scars still remain in everyone's hearts."

"Sai said the same thing." Kage crossed his arms, taking a deep breath of the sea breeze. "You know the funny part? When I lived in Zaft, their history books keep trying to convince their children that the naturals are the bad guys."

"Well…" George chuckled bitterly as he clenched his fingers together as he rested his arms against the railings. "Putting aside whoever wrote **our **history books, I could say the same to Natural's version of history. See Kage… when both sides knew they were wrong, both would try to lay most of the blame on the other."

"That's why we can't trust history. Written histories are made by men, no matter how objective they try to claim themselves to be… you can only be as objective as the ruling powers ordered you to be. If you wrote something that besmirched your own government, even if it's the truth… it's the dungeons… or at the worst, the guillotine for you."

"Or the firing squad." George agreed with a nod. The two looked at each other and chuckled as they found a common ground. "Still… now I'm kinda interested in how the Advanced actually picture us."

"Not in a very nice way I assure you. After I left Zaft I went straight to Orb. Never really get much of the Natural's side of things. Never really cared either. I thought I know all I needed to know." Kage frowned. "And perhaps… that's what ran across the minds of every Knight that fought the Alliance. They thought they were right. They thought they **knew** what's right."

"Tell you what?" George smirked. "How about if we compare things out? I'll tell you how history looked like from our point of view, you tell me how history looked like from your point of view, the Advanced's side of things."

Kage nodded off. "Fine. That's sounds like an idea to kill some time before Hikari finds me and put me in the cooler or something."

And the two began comparing histories. Exchanging stories of how things going on between the two factions. (AN: Basically, Kira and George are exchanging stories that I've written at the end of some of the chapters. Kira explained the Empire Divided, George explained the Alliance story.) George found himself surprised. As he had stated to himself earlier, he always knew that there's something more beneath the mild and calm demeanor of one Kira Yamato. Originally, after what he saw up to this point, he had only seen the unholy union of rage and blood thirst incarnate with a bright mind of a genius psychopath.

But now, debating with Kira, talking with him in civil manner… suddenly he realized the Genius part can be separated from the murderous part. Damn the military knowledge, Kira's academic mind wouldn't be out of place in a university, teaching philosophy and even human logic! Many times Kira pointed out, using his logic and many other empirical proofs that also fit George's logic, the many inconsistencies between the two versions of history. While the lack of actual facts barred them from making decisive conclusions, they managed to get many things cleared. The two however did got into slight friendly debate over one point of history: who started the atrocity that brought down the Crimson Emperor court the first time and thus started the holocaust. But… the point of interest, at least for George, was:

"Well… the advanced high Councilors DID try to replace the Naturals Councilors with one more subservient. That'll be like turning all naturals into puppets to the Advanced Council's whim! That's outright slavery and about as wrong as it gets!" Kira argued against the Advanced.

"Indeed. BUT, the Natural Councilors DID develop several policies that more or less led up to the same results for the advanced in the long run. Not sure of the details of what those policies contain, but nevertheless it will be extremely taxing for the Advanced on the whole." George argued back. "Kage-kun, we can't be sure as to who made the decision that eventually led up to the atrocity at that point in history. Besides, Calron Azrael did go really insane eventually. That point, both of our historians agreed, no?"

"Yeah… I agree with that too." Kage understood that this debate would go on forever if they persist. So they decided to skip this part for now, and move on to the next part of the history that followed. The collapse… and the cold war. "Now… here's the blank spot. The Aftermath of the Collapse: the 2-300 years of the Cold War period."

"Indeed. Both sides really kept to themselves during this period." George nodded. "So… should I go first?"

"Have it your way." Kage nodded and listened.

**000000000000**

**Collapsed Earth Aftermath: Cold War**

**The Alliance:**

After the collapse, the damage inflicted upon the Alliance due to this catastrophe compounded the already chaotic nature of the infighting that had happened earlier. The damage was colossal and long lasting, both to humanity and its civilization as a whole. During that time, the Natural's technological strength took a giant leap backwards by at least a hundred years. Many technological advances that had been made during the Holocaust era and back were lost either because the blueprint and the facility needed on its construction were swallowed by the unnatural disaster, or they were simply no one alive that possess the knowhow and skills needed for its construction. Alas, no one realized just how grave the damage was in the initial periods of the fallout as everyone played the blaming game of who wronged them the most. The Naturals, at first, easily lay the blame to the Advanced. But then again, by that time, there were no Advanced left on the mainland. All had gone into mass exodus to the newly risen Plant Continent and founded the Empire of Zaft, away from the Natural's main land or, so they wished, obliterated by the catastrophe they brought upon the world.

With no Advanced to vent their rage on, the Naturals redirected their anger to other parties: Logos and remnants of the Order of Blue Cosmos… and the military in general. Not only the Order, the Captains and their divisions were hunted down by brigands and angry villagers. However, on the latter matter, some of the Alliance captains (quite a few of them were secretly Ex Order member themselves) used skillful oratory techniques and redirect the blame to other Order Members and Logos. This managed to bring some semblance of order to the rioting masses, at least for a while. The masses demanded justice be brought upon those who are guilty. And the Alliance Captains, in order to maintain order, must follow that demand. Members of the Order of Blue Cosmos were hunted down and brought before a makeshift court for crimes against humanity and then summarily executed. With experience from the Holocaust, the Regular army had become expert hunter killers. However, the manhunt was less than successful. The Order was once part of the regular army, and they know all the tricks in the book when it comes to search and destroy operation. While many of their members were put to the firing line, many more survived by mingling back into the populace, hiding in plain sight. Regardless, the Order as whole had effectively ceased to exist altogether. Meanwhile, the Captains began to realize the severity of the damage the Collapse had inflicted, with many infrastructure that once supported the army were lost. They can't use what resources they had left to maintain order and bring war criminals to justice at the same time. The struggle for revenge turned to struggle for survival.

With dwindling resources, every natural nation in the world fell into the brink of complete anarchy. The giant worldwide nation was reduced into nothing short of disparate city states, fighting one another in chaotic skirmishes to defend and secure more resources for themselves. There's no order or any semblance of governance, it was all every men for themselves. Worse, the many issues that once beset the world when Captains fell into infighting with one another reemerges. Nations that was once united against common foe split apart, where warlords fought one another, vying for control of the land for each of their own purposes. With worldwide chaos as a certain alternative, some of the more farsighted of the warlords made a choice: they decided to build their own nation, straight up from scratch. Alas, such thought also crossed the minds of other captains in other parts of the world. The unified world spanning Great Empire that had stood for thousands of years finally collapse and split into many isolated countries. For some time, everyone looked to themselves and communications between nations were cut off. The original members of the Alliance establish their homebase in Alaska. Scraping together what little resources they had, the Captains redirected their effort to finding the members of Logos. But not for the obvious reasons. In a sickest joke imaginable, the people largely responsible for the state of the world as it was at the time were their only chance from a complete collapse of the natural civilization. Even with this much devastation, they still possess the enormous asset needed to rebuild.

Fortunately, they don't have much to do in practice. The Logos practically surrendered themselves. Making a desperate gambit for survival, the Logos pooled together the little scraps of resources they had left and began rebuilding the collapsed civilization. After all, Apocalypse is bad for business. However, the army had also became wary of Businessmen taking controls of the military as the Logos once did, and the Alliance Captains kept the Logos under a short leash. All effort that was once purposed for combat was redirected for reconstruction and salvaging. Soldiers became builders and workers, veterans became teachers or scientists. As for the matter of lost technology, Captains were tasked to lead expedition on finding and salvaging whatever technology they can find. While these searches yielded some results such as the Arsenal Gears and the Lohengrin cannons, it was not one that can really contribute much to the restoration of humanity as a whole. Alas, the fact remained: the power of the old government had been catastrophically reduced. Long time ago the Logos and the Regular Army could easily and firmly in control of every nation in the world, now they could barely hold on to a small fraction of that sphere of influence. The Allied Captains of the original Regular army can only manage to control the entire North America. A large swath of land, but it was but crumbs to a larger whole they once held.

Even with aid from the Logos, the scarcity of resources remained an issue. The army was thus sent in expeditions into every corner of the world to gather resources. Sometimes willingly given, sometimes even forcibly taken. It was during this period that the current territorial condition of the world was brought to light. Barring the smaller city states and countries owned by lesser and insignificant warlords, there are 5 factions firmly in control of the world at large, including the Alliance's Nation (Steel). The entire South American region had declared independence and form a government of their own (Wood) with their capital in Brazil. The strongest faction (Fire) was based at Beijing, China who controlled most of the Asia from the borders of the Great Wall all the way down to Malaysia. Another faction made their capital in Melbourne, Australia, controlling much of the entire Southeast Asia (Water). Finally, the last Faction was based in New Delhi, India, controlling almost all of Africa and a part of Europe (Earth).

These four other independent and strong nations had reached their own equilibrium, and unlike before, they have no intention of joining back together into a single unified Empire as it was before. On the other hand, the Alliance Captains were also not in the mood for more infighting. And so, they let these independent nations as it is and instead formed diplomatic relations to trade resources and goods with them. The Captains were no merchants, and so the Logos were entrusted with the trade and economical matters while the Captains continued their expedition. It finally hit into a bump when they struck northern Europe territory under the control of the Kingdom of Scandinavian Principality, the Mongolian plains, the entire swath of Russia, and Japan. As it turns out, all these areas are firmly under the rule and control of the Samurais, much to everyone's shock. The Samurais, in a stark contrast with the devastated state of the Alliance, had remained strong; they even built their own nation amidst all the devastation. It was obvious then that the world was looking at a new emergent super power nation in the making, Orb. Contrary to what everyone would suspect, the Samurais didn't even think of taking power and absolute control of the devastated world. Instead, they offered help and some token resources to anyone for the asking. Note the word: Anyone.

**000000000000**

At this, George stopped to catch his breath. Kage nodded in understanding and gave the old man a chance to rest. "Okay. I get the gist of it. Now, my turn."

**000000000000**

**Collapsed Earth Aftermath: Cold War**

**Zaft Empire:**

Following the Collapse, the Advanced Population, or what's left of them, retreated in a mass exodus into the newly formed Plant Continents. The populace of the Advanced landed on the First Plant Continent, one that was created by George of Glenn personally. Before long however, there were simply too many Advanced and there were little to go around. Soon, an order came from the newly elected Crimson Emperor to launch an exploratory expedition to find out what happened to the 11 newly risen continents. Alas, these 11 new continents, unlike the very first of the Plant Continent, were highly unstable with unnatural weather occurrences. Even more bizarre was that the climate of one continent and another can be as different as night and day. They can have a blizzard hail in one continent and then a blazing hot sunny day in another. Volcanoes eruption coupled with occasional flash flood. A heavy rain coupled with violent tectonic earthquake. This differing multitude of climates in-between islands also created what is widely recognized as the most dangerous ocean the world has ever known. Sea travel was extremely dangerous in Empire waters. Of the many Advanced explorers that sailed out from the main island to these new continents, only as little as 40% of their ranks that managed to make it to land. And even when they get there, there's no guarantee to a prosperous bountiful ecosystem. Some continent are stony mountainous region, others a wild and lush tropical jungle, some are glacial world battered by eternal winter, or even a scorching dry dessert. However, with each successful landing, the violent and inhospitable ocean virtually sealed their way back. Explorers had no choice but to become colonist, imprisoned in the new lands they discovered, and these colonists have all but lost contact with the main land.

A full century passed, and during that long period of time, all continents lived in complete isolation. However, with an Advanced stronger than normal physique, everyone accepted their condition with stoicism and pride of Oni descendants. Slowly, bit by bit, with painstaking gain, the Colonists began to adapt to the climate of their respective continents, and even thrive. Over time, the weather also stabilized into certain climates for each continent. Regardless, it was a long process and bitter work, but eventually, as the tide of catastrophic weather began to subside, the Main Land once again attempted to reestablish contact with their missing colony. This time, they succeeded. They also found, to their surprise, that some of the continents not only had differences in weather and ecosystem, but also in resources. Some continents were perfect for animal breeding and became hunting grounds or farms; some continents are very rich in minerals and filled with mine refineries. This in turns also leads to a differing and very specialized way of life. The Advanced that lived in rocky mountainous region filled with minerals developed into hardy and tough miners. Those who lived in prairies became laid back and resourceful farmers. Those who lived in jungle became fierce and ferocious hunters. Their skills, their proclivity, even their Bloodline Limit had became so specialized and highly differentiated, adapted by a fierce natural selection and survival for the fittest. Thus how those who remained is the best at what they do. However, herein lays another problem.

These colonists had become so different with one another. Not just physically, but culturally as well. For the newly reconstructed government, and with the matter of weather began to subside, the advanced had just began the long process of rebuilding and recovering; the last thing they need is another civil war because of differing culture. Fortunately, it was a problem that was quickly solved before it grew more critical. A new power began to rise amidst the Advanced Population. Said power was religion brought by the Church of Fire. The local mass, tired and dispirited with all the horror and devastation that occurred turned for spiritual comfort to ease their bodily suffering. The higher ups saw in the religion a way to prevent mass panic and bring order to the chaos, and thus gave the new rising Church of Fire their full support. The many colonists with differing culture and makeup were united together under a single unifying concept: religion. Small wonder then, that by the time some semblance of civilization of Advanced was formed as a solid Empire of Zaft, most of them, if not all of them, are centered on the Church of Fire, with the Grand Pope, the most powerful man of the church, is practically the second most politically powerful man on the Empire, narrowly beneath the newly elected Crimson Emperor.

In the mean time, eventually all 12 continents were tamed and inhabited. Resources and spoils from other continents flow to the capital and supported the reconstruction process, and, the resources from other continents also supported each other. Farm continents shipped food to colonies in other continents, mining continents shipped ore and other resources badly needed by other parts of the Empire. However, they still need more. They are growing, and their miners, farmers and breeders just couldn't produce enough resources to keep up with all their needs. So they do what every nation do: they buy it from other nations. They started with the closest in Japan. They were expecting small city states in shambles which they can easily trade and bartered goods with… what they get, was sturdy citadels one only found in super power nations, completely untouched by the Collapse. Here is a nation that they can't shove and push so easily. All things considered though, they traded with the Samurais anyway. However, it wasn't long until they found out, to their horror, the Samurais had ALSO traded with the Naturals, who survived and began recovering as well.

**000000000000**

At this point, Kage also stopped to take a breath. "Now."

George also nodded. "Now… here is where things get interestingly tricky. But…wanna have a drink first?" George motioned one of his guards to bring a flask of water and two glasses.

Kage nodded solemnly. The two had been talking non-stop for hours and their throat is about as dry as it gets.

**000000000000**

Meanwhile, not far from there, sulking while glaring angrily at the two conversing people was Fllay. There she was, on her way to see her father again to pout about how that Hikari-Lacus girl was hogging all the attention, even from her own fiancée, and guess what? She found him, having a chat with Kage, the person she hated and feared the most.

There aren't many people who dared or even think of insulting her, recognizing her to be the daughter of an important bigshot of the Alliance. But Kage had done so, and he had done so publicly on more than a single occasion. The last one was done right in front of her own dad. And to her eternal wonder, her father did not reprimand him. Why, judging by what she sees right now, with George chatting happily with Kage, her father seems to be on Kage's side! There goes her hope of asking her father to teach Kage a lesson.

It was in that moment that Sai passed her by, carrying two sets of flowers in his hands. His mind is still aghast at this weird assignment Lacus had given him. He did make a few tries, but something in him told him that's not it. Sai was so drowned in thought, he didn't notice his girlfriend is peeping at the corner right in front of him. Noticing his boyfriend, Fllay quickly yanked Sai out of his daze. "Wha…" Sai turned and saw a pouting Fllay. "Sai! Do something!"

"Do something?" Sai didn't even understand the problem. Then he saw Kage and George chatting together happily. He squinted his ears, trying to catch up some of the contents… it's not the kind of conversation where the elderly giving advices to the younger. No. These are conversations of two intellectual titans arguing with one another in a friendly debate on equal grounds. The kind of conversation that someone on Sai's level… much less Fllay, just couldn't interrupt, even if they wanted to. "What… what would you want me to do? I can't interrupt them." Sai had no choice but to be blunt.

"Why!?" Fllay barked.

"Well… I just don't know how. I mean… look at your dad, he looked like he's having the time of his life."

"With that freak!?"

"Oh, Fllay." Sai shook his head. "Why can't you stop seeing Kage from his freaky side? See past through that faceless mask and you'll find a different person altogether. Look at your father! He likes him! Maybe you should too!"

But Fllay's face grew redder in anger. Even his fiancée sided with Kage!? "How can you side with him!? He fired you from his elite guard and you don't feel anything!?"

"He fired me… And I deserved it. I messed up and I nearly caused the death of your father. One way to look at it, I'm lucky I got away with my life after that big of a mess up." Unlike before, Sai can now lightheartedly laugh it out as a joke. "The other way looking at it, Kage had just set me up to be taken up by the best medical teacher I've seen all my life! If I had to feel anything, that would be gratitude, I suppose?"

Medical teacher… that Lacus-Hikari girl!? First Kage took his father from her, and now that pink haired armored freak girlfriend of his seduced her fiancée as well!? "So… that's how it is?"

"Hm?"

Fllay trembled with rage. "If you really… want to worship that black masked Freak that much…"

Sai blinked as he became fully aware of Fllay's condition for the first time. She looked… really upset, with beads of tear began to form at the corner of her eyes.

"THEN JUST GO AHEAD AND FOLLOW HIM TO HELL OR WHATEVER! LEAVE ME IN THE GUTTER FOR ALL YOU CARE!" She exploded, shocking Sai. Her shout can even be heard all the way to Kage and George, who stopped their conversation for a moment.

"Fllay…! Calm down! I don't-"

"SHUT UP!" Fllay shrieked. "I HATE HIM! IF YOU CHOOSE HIM OVER ME, THEN FINE! I HATE YOU TOO!" And after that last hysterical shriek, Fllay immediately ran pass Sai. She accidentally knocked Sai on his wounded arm.

"ARGH!" The bespectacled boy was quickly overwhelmed by the stinging pain, causing him to drop both the pot and the vase, shattering it and scattering the flower inside them all over the floor. Fllay, sobbing and crying angrily, stormed away from the downed Sai, not caring that his fiancée is in pain. "Fllay!" Sai yelled to ears that won't listen anymore. Fllay's running figure quickly disappeared from Sai's sight. "Urgh…" he wanted to chase after her, but he looked down and saw the mess in front of him. The flowers are all jumbled up, and he can't tell which is which anymore. "Oh no…"

"What happened?" Sai bent his head up and saw Kage and George, looking down at him with concern. "You're alright?"

"Kage! Allister-san!" Sai break into a nervous forced smile. "I'm fine… it's just… my arm is hurting…" But then, he dropped the façade and asked. "Did you two… hear everything?"

"She's a screamer. We can practically hear her shrieking from where we were standing a little while ago." Kage looked at Sai's arm and firmly glared at where Fllay stormed off. But then he looked down and saw Sai was having difficulty trying to collect the flowers back. Kira shook his head and knelt down, helping him picking up his flowers. "She really hates me that much eh?"

"It's not that." Sai chuckled. "She's just lonely. That's all. She felt you and Hikari are hogging all the attention."

"You can blame me for that one." George rubbed his head in a slight unease. "After my wife died, I made sure her every needs are catered. I had butlers on standby 24/7. I guess you could say I spoiled her a little too much. But… these days… sometimes I just don't know what to do with her." George looked somewhat remorseful. "I gave everything… and that's it. I just gave her things. Never give her something that really mattered… time."

Kage nodded in understanding. "Go."

George looked at Kage and Sai.

"Go to her. She hadn't seen you for some time, who knows if you'll get many chances in the future to spend time with her." Kage smiled.

"Okay." George smiled. But then, he looked at the flowers in their hands. "I'll do just that… AFTER you sate my curiosity a bit… what's with the flowers, Sai-kun?"

"Yeah." Kage snarled, as he was wondering about that too. "I thought Hikari taught you about medical studies. She taught flower arrangements on the side?"

"In a manner." Sai chortled. "Basically, she gave us all a single sample and told us to cut the flower the same way she cut her flower." Sai showed a bunch of flowers with roots, the original uncut flowers from the pot.

"So… these are the flowers that you tried to cut…" Kage lifted a bunch of flowers with severed stumps in one hand. "…the same way she cut this one?" Kage lifted a single flower. "The hell's the connection with medical studies?"

"Yes, well… wait until I tell you what she did with her… cut… flower…" Sai's comment trailed to a stop. His eyes widened as he looked at the way Kage holding his flowers. "Kage…"

"Yes?"

Sai blinked in disbelief. "How did you know which of the flowers was cut by Hikari?" A little while ago, all the flowers were a jumbled mess on the floor, and Kage wouldn't be able to notice which of the flower on which vase from where he was standing earlier. And yet, Sai looked at that one flower in one of Kage's hand, and it was unmistakably Hikari's flower. And Kage was able to differentiate it amidst all that flowers!?

Kage blinked in confusion. "You mean this is not the flower that Hikari cut? I wouldn't know. I saw all the flowers and this one is the only one different from the rest."

"Different? Different how?" Sai pressed on. His eyes bulging in curiosity.

"Yeah… well… the smell… among other things." Kage flabbergasted. First he shoved the one cut by Sai. Sai took a whiff. It's still had its scent. Then, Kage shoved the one flower cut by Lacus. Sai took a sniff of it… and then he finally noticed. Lacus' flower smelled more strongly, more fresh than his. He wouldn't be able to notice it until now because a while ago, he was in a room heavily laden with the scent of flowers, masking this one.

"But that's not all." Kage further added. "The flower you cut had its color waned slightly. And their crowns show visible degradation. See? Notice some of the petals began to lower by a few millimeters as if on the verge of falling off? Hikari's on the other hand… it's still… strong. As if it was plucked out fresh out of the garden."

Sai heard enough and took the flower from Kage's hand. He also took the flower that he cut. And then, with some difficulty holding the two flowers side by side with just one hand, he strained his eyes, observing the two cut flowers by the stem sternly. The one cut by Lacus is still vibrant. It's still alive, not a single bit of its cell was damaged. His cut on the other hand, is destroying the flower. Killing it, so to speak. "H… How in God's name she make such a magnificent cut like this?" Sai's mind raced. Suddenly, the image of what Lacus did to her flower replayed in his mind.

She cut the flower with her scalpel. But… is that all she did? No. There's something else. There's something… translucent, something liquid covering that scalpel. It was not water for sure. It was something mighty familiar. Something he had seen before. 'But where have I seen…' As Sai think harder, his gaze fell on Kage… his mouth… and then it hit him. Back when the would be Shadowguards were first introduced to Chakra, that very same translucent liquid-like matter flowed out of Kira's mouth the first time he succeeded in generating Chakra.

"CHAKRA!" In his joy, Sai shouted all the sudden, scaring the begeesus out of the two caught off guard audience. Kage and George jumped a step back away from the excited Sai. "THAT'S IT! THAT'S HOW SHE DID IT! A cut that doesn't kill the flower! She used Chakra!" For a moment, to Kage and George's confused eyes, Sai looked like a bit delirious. And before Kage and George can say anything, Sai stormed away like a demented man on a mission. Midway, the bespectacled boy turned around and looked back at the confused Kage and George. "Thank you." And then he bolted.

Kage and George looked at the disappearing back of Sai Argyle. Kage wasn't exactly sure what happened either. "…how did I help him make a breakthrough?"

"**I don't know. (koff) Maybe it has something to do with why are you here instead of in your rehabilitation. (koff)" **Kage's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when Hikari suddenly just materialized right behind him. She was carrying a plate filled with burger steak, coleslaw, and some peas. She was bringing Kira's lunch, just like she said she would.

"Hikari!?" Kage gawked.

"**You DO remember that I SPECIFICALLY told you to endure A DAY LONG therapy!?" **Hikari's voice boomed, making her figure larger than normal.

"Aahh… Dr. Hikari, no need to be so angry. Kage was with me all day, we were… discussing history-"

"**Yes, I know! (koff) I heard you guys talking in my ears throughout my class. (koff)" **Hikari grumbled. Their conversation was so… engaging… so enticingly complex that Lacus was greatly tempted to stop her lecture and join in. The distraction was incredible. **"I've mapped everything. (koff) Nothing is going on in this ship without me hearing about it. (koff)" **

"That's some sensor." George nodded in awe.

"**Yeah… it has its uses. (koff)" **Hikari suddenly darted and planted an acupuncture needle on a specific spot on Kage's neck, stopping him cold before he could make his escape. **"…such as detecting an escaping patient. (koff)"**

Completely stiff, Kage can only watch helplessly as Hikari grabbed him at the back of his collar and dragged him away to God knows where. **"I'll see you later, Mr. George. (koff) And, uh, speaking for Kage, I think he's right. (koff) You should see your daughter whenever you can. (koff)"**

"Yeah… I'll do… that…" George watched dumbly as he saw the stunned Kage's horrified widened eyes as Hikari dragged him away, mopping the deck with his ass. All he can do was to give the poor boy a weak nervous thumb's up.

**000000000000**

Lacus dragged Kira all the way up to the Angel's bath and tossed him back into the water. Six Haros (Lily, Levi, Megi, Barba, Ghienny, and Adra) turned into their human forms and quickly restrained him and kept him dipped while Lacus also began to take off her armors and entered the water herself, skinny dip.

The first thing that welcomed her was a very, very flustered and not to mention mortified Asta the green Haro. **"Lacus! I'm so sorry! He dipped himself, he get into cardiac arrest and… and…" **

"I see now that I kept underestimating your professional escaping skills." Lacus sighed.

"Getting out of jam…" Kira groaned under the restraints of all six Haros. "That's… one of the first things I learned… when I'm a pickpocket."

"Yes. Breaking rules seems to be your second nature." Lacus glared angrily at the restrained Kira. She grabbed Kira's face, and then without further ado, Lacus jammed his mouth with hers.

And moments later, Kira found himself back inside that world… the Astral plane. He's a pure blue transparent being inside a white empty plain world…

"Okay… I'm in Astral plain again and…"

"Kira!" He heard Lacus familiar cheerful voice. "Right here!"

Kira turned around. At first he didn't see anything. But Lacus' voice unmistakably came from there. Kira nodded and just went through there. 'So this is what it's like when she traveled into the insides of my head…'

"You got that right." Lacus's voice answered back.

"Whoa! You can read my mind?" Kira gaped.

"Astral Plain is a world of thought. Anything you think of became actions and words here. So be mindful what you say, you can't lie here."

"Okay…" Kira floated forward and forward… slowly, he began to see his destination. And already he's starting to dislike what he sees. The white world slowly turned… pink.

"Well… I've looked into the insides of your head… even though it was completely twisted…"

Lord help him… and the worst Kira imagined was a giant candy house…

"Welcome to the insides of my head."

"Why doesn't it surprise me?"

What he get… was a candy wonderland.

Pink sky with clouds made of cotton candy, streets were made black chocolate asphalt. Trees made of Oreo cookies with leaf of cones, complete with ice creams, and its fruits are gobstoppers. Rivers of whipped cream, cocoa, condensed milk, and caramel with lollipops jumping out of it. Rocks made of giant chocolate chip cookies, bushes of muffins, flowers of cream pies, grasses of rolling biscuits filled with chocolate and vanilla fillings. At the distance, mountains of caramel pudding, giant fudge Everest with sugar snow, and giant sundae ice cream with multitudes of sauces rolling down its swirls, a field of mountainous region of banana split.

And that's not all. They got cities in there too! Houses with walls composed of bricks of chocolate dipped biscuits, cemented with sugaring, decorated with candies. Pillars of popsicles supported roof made of chocolate tiles, with cookies etched to the surface. Donuts on the base, and some at the top spires…

In short… to Kira… this… is what Hell looked like. "I'm not… going in there."

"Yes you are." And now Lacus appeared in person. Well, in person per se. Her persona in this world is exactly like Kira remembered it. All pink and transparent and naked. "Grow a pair will you?" She chortled giddily.

"Give me one good reason."

"If you wanna survive Toudou's onslaught at the end of this day… you need to see what I'm about to show you."

Kira frowned and he was instantly convinced to follow Lacus inside her head. The smell of sweets everywhere… sweets, sweets, sweets, and more sweets, everywhere he looked. God… he can't believe he prefer the zombie demon world of Junius over this…

And Lacus brought him to the crown jewel of this… terrifying, terrifying candy world… the largest structure in this world… a gigantic multi spire castle of candy.

The whole thing is, in essence, a very tall massive multi towered, multi colored wedding cake. Except the cake had windows and openings encircled by donuts with plenty of frostings and other sprinkled stuff. Some had waffle walls, some had layered caked with overflowing vanilla fillings, and others looked like roll cakes, with ice cream chimney, others looked like it was bricked with gobstoppers with caramel pudding rooftop… and many other variations of sweets. The conical spire roofs were also as varied as the others. Some had conjoined banana split pointing up, others softcone ice cream with sprinkles of lollipop or/and chocolate chip cookies. There are hanging gardens filled with trees of lollipop and gushing chocolate fountain and waterfall. Pillars are spiraling popsicles, with cookies on the surface and lollipops sticking out of the swirl all the way to the top of the ceilings, which was made of pastry biscuit tiles with gobstoppers as sugaring.

And this is Kira's idea of a house of horror.

A giant grand gate of candy sprinkled chocolate opened up. Inside… well, what can be said? Even the furniture are candy! The floors are marble chocolate tiles; there are Cotton Candy sofas, biscuit tables with lollipop legs, cakes here and there, pastry carpet…

Thankfully, Lacus led him away from all that into the corner. The direction where she was going… it became steadily changing in atmosphere. At first was like a candy made fantasy fairy tale world. But then, it's now slowly transitioning into what looked like… a hospital wing. Though they're still candy made, the color white and the symbol red crosses, both are signs of hospitals, are becoming more and more prevalent. Eventually, they stopped in front of a particular door. And this door… was an anomaly. While other parts of this world were made of candy… this one… is the only thing around NOT made of candy. It was a black solid steel door, bolted, chained, completely covered and sealed with talismans and other enchantments. Kira can actually see dark aura seeping out of the seams of the said door. "What… is that?"

"Kira… what you must understand is this. What you see here… must stay here. You will not speak of this to anyone. I've taken an oath to never speak of it. Can you do that?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah. I can do that."

Lacus rubbed the black door. "If you Astral dived into the mind of every Samurai and Shinobi in this world… this door… you will always find this door, in every form, in every shape."

Kira approached the door and gently rubbed it. He jerked when his mind was assaulted with an intensely familiar, intensely dark sensation. "Oh my God… Lacus… you had it too!? That curse!?"

Lacus nodded. "I used to. Shinobis… Samurais… every person who learned the way will inevitably, at some point of the training, contract that curse, some way, somehow. It was already part of the training itself. Izanami made sure of it. The thing is… Kira, we are not at liberty to discuss it… because of this door."

"What is this door?"

"The Conditioning." Lacus finally explained. "Have you ever wondered how the Samurais and the Shinobis managed to keep their mouth shut for hundreds of years? The numbers of spies who had infiltrated Orb trying to sniff out the secret recipe to create super warriors? This is the answer: a combination of subliminal messaging hypnotherapy and mental blocking. We call it simply as the Conditioning."

"Hypnotherapy?"

"It was integrated into the process of Bushido tech training itself. As you learn the way of Bushido or the way of Shinobi, the mental conditioning formed itself within your sub-consciousness." Lacus continued on to explain how it worked as she rubbed the black steel door. "The Conditioning, at a very subconscious level, prevented you from even saying anything related in any way to Bushido techniques… or doing anything that anyone can use to figure out the way to master the Bushido way. It prevented us to move in certain ways, it barred us from performing certain actions, it blocked us to let out certain phrases, you try as hard as you can and the word just won't come out of your mouth, and you became uncomfortable when you remain in a certain pose for even less than a second… things like that. Basically, it makes it impossible for a Samurai to accidentally reveal anything at all about the Bushido."

Kira began to understand a few points, showing extreme displeasure at what he heard so far. "Are we talking about… some form of Brain Washing?"

"Kira… having you Astral Dived into my mind… me… showing you all this in the Astral Plain… this is exactly why the Conditioning was designed by Izanagi to counter Izanami's Curse… perfected by the Emperor." Lacus explained. "It was designed specifically to prevent someone or something with the ability to literally dive into someone's head to easily carve the information out."

Kira frowned in deep thought. "But… but… I've seen a Samurai in combat before. I've seen Lowe and even Lord Ray Yuki, including that Black Knight… they used Bushido Technique with impunity right in front of my eyes. The Black Knight even told me about Zantetsuken so easily!"

The moment the word 'Zantetsuken' escaped Kira's lips, the steel door shook. Kira looked at the steel door in surprise. Lacus took the cue and continued explaining. "There are certain circumstances. The Conditioning was also designed in such a way… the Samurais, under the correct circumstances, can break that conditioning. Certain circumstances in this case, just like what we saw in Junius, when a Samurai faced another Samurai that has fallen to… certain circumstances."

"Certain circumstances being?" At this, Lacus became visibly strained, her astral body flickered and the black door rumbled yet again. She couldn't answer. That answer is part of the information blocked by the conditioning. Of course. It won't be easy to break the Conditioning. Lacus was able to tell him just one circumstance on how the conditioning can be broken simply because Kira had seen one of those circumstances unraveling. "…Okay… I'm starting to understand the nature of this… Conditioning… but… what about you? How did YOU manage it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your knowledge, your skills gained from studying with the Medic Nins. Those too are part of the knowledge and skills locked away by the Conditioning right? How did you break it?"

"A little honesty." Lacus chuckled. "I didn't break anything. I told my sensei from day one of what I'm going to do with all my knowledge and skills once I've mastered them. I told him, if they're going to teach me this anyway, I will spread this teaching. I will teach them to every doctor I see. Trying to convince the Orb government took forever! Forever I tell you! Not to mention the inquisition, the hearing, the harsh questioning… sheesh! But eventually they allowed a leeway. My Conditioning was set up in such a way, the only thing blocked was the medical knowledge and understanding about certain aspect of Samurai's super soldier physique and health parameter, and other related information." Lacus winked cutely. "But of course, as I've undoubtedly showed you, there are certain limits that I can cross."

"…such as telling me about the Conditioning itself." Kira nodded. But then, there's another person that really piqued his attention. "What about Mwu-san? As I've said before, Mwu-san taught me everything I know about Chakra and Shinobi. Won't he fall under the same Conditioning?"

"Shinobis and Samurais had different Conditioning." Lacus rubbed her chin. "I can't go into details, but I can tell you that Shinobi's conditioning are more flexible than Samurais'. Mwu-san came in the same time I finally finished my study. That's roughly 7 years ago. So… I had no idea how they condition him. But if I have to make a guess… Mwu-san trained in the shinobi AFTER he became a Captain was he not? My guess is, they were already aware of his status and so they take care on what they taught him."

"But if that's true, how did Mwu get his hands on a top secret Prototype of a Time-Space jutsu!?"

"He WHAT!?" Lacus gaped.

"The Hiraishin no Jutsu!" Kira reiterated. "He blatantly told me that the said jutsu is under development! I'd imagine something like that is DEFINITELY Conditioning material!"

"Hiraishin no jutsu!?" And now, Lacus blinked in confusion. "Kira… I've never heard anything of that. My guess is, it was probably began development at least right after I left. Plus, I never concentrated on anything else other than medical jutsus. SO I wouldn't know. But…" Lacus frowned. "What you just said is an extreme information breach of unprecedented scale. If there's anything I had to be wondering is how Mwu-san managed to get away with all that for this long. Maybe he got some help from inside… I don't know."

"Help from the inside…" And then it hit him. "Wait… you went to the same Shinobi class with Mwu-san? I mean… even though you didn't share a class with him, even though he came in just as you left, basically: you went to the same place right?"

"Kind of." Lacus nodded, and then she quickly glared at Kira. "Wait, you're not suspecting me are you?"

"Of course not!" Kira's eyes glowed somewhat excitedly. Suddenly a question burgeoned out of his head. It's kinda of a longshot but… "But… you wouldn't happen to know anything about… the Original One… would you?"

Lacus' smile breaks even wider. "Actually… I DO." Lacus waved his hand, and a bunch of chocolate marbles burst out and formed a black mosaic of a shinobi, with black clothing and a mask. Lacus' imagery of Kage. The Original one. "Kage wasn't a very talented person. I graduated earlier than Kage because I was simply ahead of the class. But… Kage was my partner during those early years. Unlike you…" Lacus smiled confidently at a surprised Kira. "…I have no need to become someone I'm not. Hikari really IS… my Callsign… as a Jounin of Orb." Lacus plucked something from the white marshmallow wall and pulled out… a metallic headband. The exact same one worn by Mwu before he gave it to Kira. Proof of Jounin class shinobi.

Kira's eyes widened.

Lacus smiled confidently. "That's also another way of saying I outranked you, Mr. Genin, sir!"

"Of course you are." Kira solemnly nodded, admitting inferiority. "I already knew that from day one since you showed me your medical skills. You ought to be at least that level to be able to do what you did."

"Oho." Lacus giggled. "Growing some level of respect there for me, aren't you, Mr. Yamato?"

"Hey, I ALWAYS had respect for you and your skills in saving lives." Kira tilted his head and let out a light smile. "Always have, ever since the day you saved my life in Junius."

Lacus' giggle stopped, replaced with a healthy dose of blush on her cheeks. "You're saying that just to please me aren't you?"

"This is a world of thought, you said." Kira merely shrugged calmly. "In here, thoughts became actions and words. In here, you can't lie, you said."

Lacus' blush covered her entire face, turning her head completely red in comparison to the rest of her pink body. 'W… Well… I did say that."

"Yeah well… but that only apply as far as your skills concerned." Kira turned around. "Your taste and screwed up bubble headed personality though, that is something else entirely. Leaves very little to be desired."

"Kira-kun."

"Hm?" Kira turned around… and was immediately bombarded with a salvo of softcone ice cream missiles, leaving him buried in a pile of cream and jelly, with only his cream covered head visible. Of course, this is just happening inside their heads, so Kira isn't exactly freaking out. "Like I said. This personality of yours is… just… you know… giving sweet tooth a bad name."

And Lacus slammed Kira's astral body's head with a hammer of cupcake.

"Why tell me this? How is this relevant with what Toudou was offering?" Kira easily walked out of the rubble, dusting away the creams from his astral body like cleaning up some dirt.

"Dunno." Lacus raised her shoulders, giving a very puzzled look to Kira. "I'm not sure how your mind works. But I've come to learn that you can always draw conclusions from a series of seemingly random input. I just added something for you. This conditioning thing… I feel like it's the only relevant information I can give you." Lacus pointed her finger at Kira. Indeed, based on what Lacus had seen, forget bloodline limit, forget his intelligent healing system. Of greater interest is that Kira possesses this aptitude to discern HUGE amount of information from simple glances of seemingly random and seemingly irrelevant data. Even information gleaned from scraps and bits others wouldn't glance were of great value when they are properly processed, and Kira possess this interesting talent. Lacus had decided to bet on that aptitude. "Don't be mistaken. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because Chiba-san kept crying the whole time. She really doesn't want Toudou-san to commit Seppuku. You don't want that to happen to, right!?"

Kira nodded firmly. "Of course not." Kira looked at the black aura seeping out of the door. Now he remembered. That same black clad creature also exist in his corner of mind. "Yeah… that's… quite helpful… but I think… now I need to go back… to my own place to crash. There's… some things I have to put in order too…"

Lacus blinked. "This helps? This really helps?" She couldn't believe it. Kira can really get something from that? Even Lacus wasn't sure if she had given anything to Kira that is useful. Wow…

"In a manner. Thanks." Kira nodded. Then he turned around… and he's back to the real world… with Lacus' lips is still locked with his. "MMMPFFHHH!?"

Lacus quickly parted away from Kira, a strand of saliva still connected in-between their two wet lips. Kira flabbergasted. "OI! Your drool is acid, remember?"

"Daijobu… as long as I'm aware of it, I can control that one."

As Kira come to his senses, he suddenly became more aware of his condition. He's now completely submerged all the way down to his neck… and Lacus' haros had done their work when Kira was unconscious. Not just his head, they've planted huge acupuncture needles allover his body. They were all chained and locked in place, completely pinning him down the bath. Asta once again took her job, creating a hyperbaric chamber with her body. But this time, she determined to not let Kira escape again, and so fortified herself with a little aid from Barba. The green and yellow Haro combine together to make a lighter green color, but thicker in substance. If the previous shell was a membrane, this one can be likened to a brick wall.

"8 Point Trigram Acupuncture body lock. You won't be able to move a finger. The more you try, the tighter the lock. And by tomorrow you'll be sore all morning." Lacus smiled innocently as she stood right in front of Kira inside the chamber.

"Bitch!" Kira growled.

Lacus merely replied with her trademark childish smile. "This seems to be the only way you'll stay put. Ghienny! Increase the dosage on the tonic by… 60%."

"**Lacus, w-w-we're running s-s-short on i-i-ingredients." **The Nun-Lacus-doppelganger replied in her usual stuttering tone. **"The main ingredient, K-k-k-kira-san's blood is easy… but… we're short on other ingredients f-f-from our end." **

"I see." Lacus placed a finger over her lips. "Well… I guess we'll have to improvise." Lacus turned to Ghienny again. "Condense all the water in this bath unto Kira. That will increase the density of the existing tonic."

Ghienny nodded and waved her arms. All the water in the bath suddenly began to merge and condense around Kira. By the time she was done, the bath water took an odd shaped circular form… like a mochi. The water also became thick and gelatinous, like slime, sticking on Kira allover his body, weighing him down. But somehow… even with all that, Lacus had a feeling Kira can still escape that. "…and Levi? Freeze the water."

"WHAT?" Kira gaped.

Levi obeyed and touched the slimy water. Moments later, Kira was completely sealed in a block of ice. This time… he really can't move. But still… Lacus had been told by a certain blonde haired shinobi that overkill is often overrated. So… "And Asta? Sedate him. Ghienny; made sure he's fed intravenously."

"Oi! Wait a minute! That's way too overkiiieellllzz… zzz… zzz… zzz…" The anesthetic hit Kira like a champ, and within moments he went into la-la land.

Lacus merely chuckled and tapped Kira's hair. "If only you've been a good boy and listened to me, none of this would've been necessary." She turned to her shikigamis. "Keep him here till I woke him up. Feed him intravenously."

"**Yes'm!"**

And then, Lacus walked out of the angel's bath, put on her armor, took the Silver haro Krona. She tossed it into the air and Krona transformed into a copy of her, with long braided hair, while other parts were cut short. Unlike other Haro doppelgangers, Krona bore more resemblance to Lamia with her short hair, bar the long braid. The resemblance became more prevalent in that Krona is clad in silver armor. She looked like medieval crusader knight, with a pair of scimitar at her hilt. A large round buckler was hung on her back, silver waist armor extended down her long white skirt that reached down to the ankle of her greaved feet. The only difference with lacus was that she had silver eyes instead of blue. Lacus whispered a few choice incantations into Krona's ears. Krona nodded as her silver eyes let out an inhuman glow.

Lacus opened the door, and lo and behold, Toudou was there. "Toudou-san."

"You know why I'm here… and I'd rather hoped that Kira had passed on an answer for me through you." Toudou was clad in his entire battle gear, his Zangetsu firmly in hand. He looked like he was ready for a fight for his life.

"If he did, and you don't like his answer, what are you going to do? Kill him where he stands?" Lacus turned to Krona. "Krona… no… **This is your hour… Iron Clock Kronos."**

The incantations of release that Lacus whispered into her ears earlier went active, and Krona immediately reverted back to her original greater daemon form. Part of her features became crustacean – but they're all made of metal and machines. She pulled out her scimitar, opened up its handle, and the blade also opened up, revealing it to be really a pair of giant scissors. Upon her transformation, the scissors were enlarged, and it was merged into the underside of her arm, becoming part mechanical, part crustacean pincers attached just below her now crustacean-alike hands. Her silver armor became segmented steel carapace with reflective spiky surface. The long waist armor turned into 12 mechanical crustacean scythe-like legs, encircling her now feetless lower area. Like all Greater Daemons, Krona's face was also warped into a faceless knight mask, albeit with some crustacean qualities. But the most interesting, and the most important part of the transformation, was the massive buckler that Krona originally carried. In Kronos form, the buckler split apart into various gears and mechanism. It finally stopped expanding and then reassembled together to form an enormous watch. The watch has three sub-watches inside it. The main watch has the normal 12 points, but instead of number, they have watches in each point of the clock. The three clock pointers, hours, minutes, and seconds were also laden with clocks and watches. Meanwhile, the first subwatch has four points, the second subwatch has two, and the third and last subwatch has three. Closer observation also shows the 12 legs of the Greater daemon also had Roman numeral of I to XII plated on said legs, and they too had watches planted on various parts: joints, knees, etc.

Kronos seem to be more mechanical than her sisters. Also, unlike Levi and Megi who are creatures of larger than life proportion, Kronos is quite small: only a little over a head taller than her mistress. However, Lacus knew better than to underestimate her smallest Daemon. Her powers are, by far, the most unique and dangerous. **"STOP. THE. CLOCK."** Lacus ordered.

Kronos stretched both of her arms, a circular zone emerge and encircle a small radius with Kronos, and by extension, Lacus, as the center. The World Clock at Kronos' back stops ticking, as do every clock in every part of her body. And then everything: the birds in the sky, the wave motion of the ocean, Tolle plucking a single grain of rice from today's meal, Murdock yelling to his team, the puff of smoke coming out of the Archangel's chimney, even the wind. Everything stopped dead on their tracks. Everything except those who are within the circular Stasis Time-zone created by Kronos.

"**T-minus, 60 seconds." **Kronos began her countdown, and a single silver strand of light extends out from her, reaching to the edges of the circular perimeter, followed by another and another as time pass, slowly filling up the circle.

Lacus began her time constrained conversation with Toudou. "Now. We both know one of the ways to break the Samurai Conditioning is when no one can listen to our conversation regarding the subject of you-know-what. Time stops except within this timezone. No one will hear us."

Toudou's brow was raised in bewilderment. "I see. I suppose I should thank you for going through such trouble… but… for what purpose, exactly?"

"I told Kira and Sai the _mask_ that Kururugi Suzaku wore. His fake persona that I've seen several times already." Lacus spoke openly now. From one conditioned Orb Warrior to another, but Toudou's brows wrinkled at the mention of the name of his fallen student. "I understand. You trained him. You watched him fell to the depths that no Samurai should ever fell. I'm here to tell you… Kira is NOT and NEVER will be… a second Suzaku."

"You don't know that."

"**T-minus, 45 seconds."**

"I do know, actually. My Sister… My friends… the closest thing that nearly killed us in Junius were not the undead. It was Kira on one of his most violent mood swings to date." Lacus remembered the black knight. Contrary to what little she let out, she knew all too well what it was. "Having on the receiving end of such power, the fact that I'm standing here, alive and breathing, should be more than enough proof."

"Proof of what?"

"That your fear is unfounded." Lacus replied directly. "You're underestimating the strength of Kira's willpower. You underestimate him greatly. Look, I'm not interested in what happened with you and your previous student. But you have to let go the illusion that you can control everything."

"Illusion?"

"Yes. That's what my sensei taught me. Just because I'm such a good doctor, the first thing I have to learn is that just because I can heal patients from their various ailments doesn't mean I can control the life and death of my patient. If it's their time to die, it's their time."

"You talk as if I'm trying to turn Kira into some kind of puppet."

**T-Minus 30 seconds** At this point, the circular zone is half full.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Yes." Lacus crossed her arms. "You threatened Kira, forcing him to trade his sanity with your life. You're trying to control him into doing something you want. Is that not the actions of a puppeteer?"

"For the greater good! The need of one is severely outweighed by the needs of many! You should understand this!"

"I thought I did." Lacus replied calmly. "That's why I went to Junius. For the sake of many, I thought it was okay if I sacrifice just myself. But I was wrong. Kira showed me how wrong I was. Dying isn't taking responsibility. Living is. That was the philosophy of the very same man who nearly killed me in his fit of rage because of that curse."

"What's your point?" Toudou narrowed his brows. The circle of Time Zone is almost full. Time is running out.

"Kira is not one to let himself be led astray so easily by a… mere curse." Lacus smiled confidently. "And if you think threatening him with his life will get him to do what you want, think again."

**T-Minus 15 Seconds **

"Because if I know Kira as well as I thought he'll find a way. Both to his problems and yours with… or without your help."

"You're willing to bet the fate of the world on that?" Toudou asked one last time.

"Yes." Lacus answered singsongly with absolute certainty… and faith in Kira.

**T-Minus 10 seconds**

Toudou and Lacus stood face to face, while Kira, barely 15 feet away from them, was completely sedated silly, unaware that whatever comes out of this little discussion will determine whether he'll see tomorrow or not.

"You're playing a very dangerous game."

**T-Minus 5 seconds**

"I highly doubt it. Believe me, if Kira believe for even a second that he will become this danger you so feared… we won't be having this discussion."

"And why is that?"

**4…**

"Because unlike me, Kira was more than ready to take his own life when push became pull." Lacus smiled as she was reminded on how Kira reacted when he thought he was infected by the Genma the first time. There's neither fear nor doubt in his eyes. He will fight and struggle to the very end, but he was ready to die whenever he had to.

**3…**

"Believe me. Of all the Samurais in the world with the potential for destruction, Kira is the least of your worries…"

**2…**

"Provided he did not have any reason to be your enemy."

**1…**

Toudou looked at Lacus' gentle looking eyes and innocent smile. Unlike the bubbly headed way she carry herself, her words are firm and full of confidence.

**TIME OUT.**

The circle was finally filled to the brim as the last strand filled the last empty gap. The full circle glowed brightly and the light engulfed both Lacus and Toudou.

Moments later, time began to move again. Tolle choked on the rice he just put in his mouth, Murdock's yell was cut short when a burst of steam shot out from his back from the seams of the roaring engine, earning more yelling.

Toudou harrumphed and turned around. "Tell Captain Kage, I will wait for him at his office."

"I'll be sure to pass it along."

**000000000000**

Much later, in the evening…

Kira opened his eyes as he was being lifted out of the waters by the Haro Daemons, with Lacus staring at him. Kira blinked in confusion at first as to why she cut the therapy short. Lacus noticed the dumb look on Kira's eyes. "…I hope you haven't forgotten that you promised to give an answer to Toudou?"

"Oh… right." And focus returned to his eyes. "So… I can go?"

"You will promptly come back at 12 O'clock midnight, sharp to continue your therapy." Lacus glared to make her point. "Or so help me, there will be the devil to pay."

Wearing a normal civil yukata, Kira wondered if it's best that he should bring Shiki along. But Lacus, in all her incomprehensible wisdom, said he will not need it. And given the fact that there's no way Kira can fight with all 12 Greater Daemon in disguise that Lacus charged to guard it, he had no choice but to go to the meeting place unarmed.

When Kira finally arrived, the sliding door opened before he touched it, and inside, Toudou had stated himself in the guest seat, waiting for Kira to sit on his chair. Unknown to Kira, unlike his fully armed and ready to kill state earlier, Toudou dressed casually this time with a very frugal yukata. And there's not one bit of sense of urgency or even a bloodlust that he showed earlier. Toudou had his eyes closed, deep in meditation, yet he knows that Kira has arrived.

Kira nodded and walked in and sit on the captain's chair. The remaining Shiseiken nodded and then left, with Senba closed the door shut.

Once the door was closed, Toudou opened his eyes and looked straight at Kira's eyes. He need not say anything, his eyes was enough to repeat the question, asking the answer in silence.

"I may not look like it… but I've been doing a lot of thinking ever since yesterday." Kira started. "In all honesty, until Hikari put me in a lockdown, I still don't have the answer. Lacus told me about the Conditioning. She didn't explain much… she couldn't explain much… But she gave me enough to understand the situation." Kira quickly added. "And… now… I think… yeah… I have an answer."

Toudou reaffirm his gaze, waiting for the answer.

"Now this may sound unfair… but my answer, is another question." Kira reiterated. "Lacus told me that they modified their conditioning when she showed a little honesty, by telling them that she will spread her teachings to her fellow doctors. We've seen her do that. And she stands by it. Now…" Kira sighed. "I'll never tell her this, but… I think I will take a leaf out of her book, and showed some honesty." Kira looked at Toudou again. "If you teach me Bushido, I will gladly accept it. However, I will, whether you like it or not, spread that teaching. I will teach it to my friends, I will probably teach parts of it to my men. Why? Because in the end I came to realize I can't help not to do so."

Toudou remained in silence.

"I started on the path of carnage, because I wanted to protect my friends. But… then, I came to learn yesterday… there are about 100,000 things that can kill me. I'm just one guy with a super powerful katana and a few tricks up my sleeve. I might die today, I might die tomorrow. I don't fear for my life, I fear for the lives of my friends. My comrades. I won't always be around to protect them. So if there's anything I can do to create a lasting protection… that will be to make sure that they can also protect themselves without my help. And that means teaching them everything I know and I will know." Kira finally concluded with his answer. "So my answer, which is a question, if I accept your offer to train me… will you risk letting me teach them to others as well?"

Toudou didn't answer. He looked at Kira, looked at his purple dark tinted eyes. He entered a short though, sighed and then he stood up, preparing to leave.

"So… the answer is no." Kira's answer was twofold.

Upon hearing that, Toudou stopped for a moment in front of the sliding door. "I understand. I understand your answer completely."

"I'm sorry."

"No. It is I who should be sorry." Toudou bowed before he left the room.

Outside, the Shiseiken looked at Toudou walking out of the room with a very distraught expression.

Senba looked through the small opening of the sliding door that Kira is still alive. A tinge of relief nudged on his mind seeing his young friend still draws breath when he had obviously given a disappointing answer, but now, Senba was a bit confused. "My Lord… he… still refused?"

"No. It's not him. He had time to think and prepare, and he is ready." Toudou closed his eyes. "It is I who is not."

**000000000000**

The next day, after spending (nearly) his entire day on the said therapy yesterday, Lacus finally allowed Kira some leeway and let him walk about. Now that he's no longer pressured by Toudou regarding the Bushido, Kage found himself more relaxed than yesterday. As he walked out the Angel's bath, Kage thought on where he should spend his time. Call it a longshot hunch, Kage decided to go to that same spot where he had that lengthy conversation with George. To his pleasant surprise, it seems George thought the same.

To his horror, so did Hikari.

"Kage! You're here!" And there they sat on a chair with a small foldable table, having a morning snack. George excitedly waved him to come and join them. Kage reluctantly joined the table. "Ms. Hikari had just finished catching up with what we discussed yesterday. She volunteered to fill in the gap of the Cold War based from orb's perspective."

"Don't you have class today?" Kage frowned at Hikari.

"**I have. (koff) But they'll be fine. (koff) I just gave them a surprise test. (koff)"**

**0000000000000**

At Hikari's class room, all surgeons tried to rack their brains out trying to answer **10,000 medical questions** that Lacus gave them, which includes some of the most sadistically hard questions any sadist of a teacher had ever given to their newbie students.

**0000000000000**

"On day two?"

"**Why not?"**

Kage sighed. "Fine. Shoot."

"**Just listen and learn. (koff)"**

**000000**

**Collapsed Earth Aftermath: Cold War**

**United Emirates of Orb**

During the aftermath of the Collapse, unlike the other two factions who struggled to rebuild their ruined civilization, Orb was the exact opposite. They flourished like never before. The Samurais super human physique allows them to survive the worst that the angry planet can throw at them, and even thrived amidst the chaos. Seeing the destruction and racial animosity wrought by the two factions, Orb rejected the reign of both nation and unanimously decidedly to built their own. The Samurais gathered their ranks including whatever resources they can spare and returned, after years of world traveling, to their home country, Japan, and they established their new nation there. First, like any newborn nation, they looked to their own. Infrastructures were rebuilt, borders are manned and guarded, lands were tilled and sowed. Soon, new towns sprang out here and there, a sign that their population are growing. With Japan being such a small island, the Orb Government quickly foresee if they don't expand, they will soon have mass shortage of resources and land on their hands.

And so, unlike the aggressive expansion of the other factions, Orb decided to send out emissaries to old friends… and former enemies. The Republic of Russia agreed to trade resources in return for military protection. The Mongolian Kingdom originally rejected their trade offer outright due to past enmity and rivalry. It took a lot of convincing and bargaining, but finally, both nations decided to bury the hatchet and signed a peace treaty. Orb sent many of its excess populace to colonize these new lands, in exchange, they will also provide military force to protect the borders of these two allied nations. Resources were traded, and Orb, as well as their allied nations, began to flourish when the world at large is in ruins. When Orb turned to their oldest and staunchest ally: the Kingdom of Scandinavian Principality, they were shocked to find the great changes that the wrathful Mother Nature had brought there. Due to massive tectonic earthquake caused by the Collapse, the entire region of the Scandinavian kingdom was completely sealed off. Gigantic fissures and sky scrapping cliffs that was once swimmable lake or passable prairie blocked all entry and exits to the said kingdom. This news troubles the Orb government greatly, fearing what would become of their Scandinavian allies without access to the outside world.

Their fear was well founded. In Scandinavia, famine and drought began to ravage the Kingdom. Orb, unwilling to let their oldest ally to suffer a slow death, redirect all effort into penetrating these natural barriers. It took them 80 years and 4 failed expeditions before the fifth expedition, with some inside help from the Scandinavians themselves, to finally penetrate the natural barrier and create a passable road to the said Kingdom. For this, and their past friendship, the Scandinavian King proposed that Scandinavia became part of Orb's nation as a state. The two signed a bilateral relation agreement that became the foundation of what would later become the United Emirates of Orb. Slowly, Russia followed into the agreement, followed swiftly by the Mongolia. Eventually, all four nations united together under the banner of Orb, covering a massive area, stretching out from Norway, Belgia, German, Moscow and the entire breadth of Russia, Mongolia, and its capital in Japan.

Orb prospered like nothing else. When there are famines and pestilence everywhere, Orb enjoyed a life of peace and plenty. After the union of the four nations, most of Orb's domestic needs are pretty much fulfilled and Orb had little need for expansion. Immigrants from all across nations soon caught wind of the Orb's prosperity and they flocked in droves, entering the fledgling superpower nation. Orb opened their gates wide, welcoming all who are willing to live there. From these immigrants, Orb gathered plenty of information regarding what becomes of the world as a whole. Based on what they hear, they came to a grim conclusion that this time of peace was but a deep calm before the storm. Orb began making preparations. Military Infrastructures were rebuilt, Samurai armies were multiplied and assembled, naval docks were constructed in various strategic points as battleship after battleship was churned out of the naval yard. Orb also began to clandestinely sent squads of Shinobi cells in various disguises to every corner of the world. They continually do this for the next 20 years, during which, Shinobis practically infiltrated the various factions across the globe by hiding in plain sight. At the end, they all formed a massive and intricate worldwide information network: nothing happened in this world that Orb wasn't aware of.

Eventually the time comes. The Alliance, desperate for more resources came knocking on Orb's door. Zaft, also in need of resources, appeared before Orb in desperation. Orb consistently took no side and share resources with the two factions out of pity. But it was only a matter of time when the two factions finally realized that Orb had also made dealings with their arch enemy.

**000000**

Lacus stopped her story to catch her breath. But she smirked at Kira, asking: **"What do you think? (Koff) Not bad eh? (koff)"**

"Well… most of them are general history. Every Orb citizen would know that… except…" Kage frowned. "Except the Scandinavia part. I wasn't particularly aware they had such a disaster…"

"**Hey, I was born in Scandinavia. (koff) I think I would know the history of my own country! (Koff)" **the Scandinavian Shinobi cheerfully stated.

"Indeed." George happily took note of Hikari's side of story. "Now… we reach the point where the history truly intersects."

"Before that point of history, both Alliance and Zaft weren't aware of one another's condition. The sudden realization that their mortal sworn enemies still exist is… well…"

"I'll go first." George started. "And then perhaps you two can go on filling the blanks along the way."

"**Good idea." **The younger two echoed.

**000000**

**Cold War Ending: 200 years road to war. **

As the Alliance found Orb, they've also found the remainder of the Advanced Population that escaped the Holocaust… and what becomes of the Advanced who went into exodus into the Zaft continent. As it turns out, Zaft were pretty much in the same boat with the Alliance. They too were rebuilding, and they are in serious need of resources. And Orb gave out resources to both sides without taking any side, remaining neutral no matter the circumstances. When that particular expedition returned and reported their findings, it was like adding oil into fire. Refugees flowed out in droves to bask in Orb's prosperity. The same thing happened to Zaft likewise.

The Alliance Government is slowly losing grip in various parts of their nation. Resources are useless without the manpower needed to run the economy. Drastic measures were taken. Gathering all their military strength they have, strengthened by the extra resources they gained from Orb, the Alliance invaded their closest neighbor, the South America Faction, putting the entire region under siege. While there was some resistance, the Northern America Alliance military strength and sheer industrial capability was overwhelming in comparison to the agricultural centered Southern America. Within months, the South American government finally surrendered and was annexed to the Alliance. Quickly putting their newly acquired resources and manpower to good, if forcible, use, the Alliance strength was more than doubled that it can rival, and even surpass that of the Chinese faction. Anticipating this, the Chinese and the India also entered into an alliance.

**000000**

At this point, Kage's frown became too apparently dark that they're pretty much distractive.

"Something wrong, Kage?" George noticed the gloom visage of the masked boy.

"So… let me get this straight: the North America Alliance invaded South America for their resources… and when they get that, they also coerced its people into forced labor anyway?"

"Yes." George didn't try to defend the Alliance this time as he clenched his fingers together. "Even now, after hundreds of years after the cold war, there are still pockets of resistance in Southern America."

"Of course there will be." Kage spat bitterly. "In what world forced subservience is something desired? No one wants to be a slave to another." Kira's purple eyes seem darkened greatly as he stared unblinkingly at the tea before him. "If that's how they play their game; how are the Alliance be any different with Zaft?"

George blinked in surprise. It looks like that story had pressed the wrong button as Kage is in a foul mood now. "Zaft? Condoning slavery?" George looked at Hikari, but Lacus merely gave a meaningful, knowing sorrowful look.

"**Well… (koff) the truth is…"**

"The truth is…" Kira suddenly cuts in much to Lacus' surprise. He decided to continue the story anyway.

**000000**

After realizing that the Alliance is recovering, Zaft decided to accelerate their recovery as well, knowing in the future a war with the Alliance is inevitable. However, though more than a hundred years had passed, the damage caused by the Holocaust is still keenly felt: Advanced population had been greatly reduced. While population problem is a normal situation faced by any nation, it became problematic for Zaft in particular because the Advanced greatly rely on their bloodline limit to survive, and some particularly essential bloodline limit were on the verge of going extinct altogether. And now, with the war on the Horizon, Zaft needed to prepare. They need to assemble their armies, they need to prepare their infrastructures, they need to marshal their fleet, and more importantly, they need to keep their edge; their bloodline limit; sharp. Given the grim circumstances, they need to take drastic measures. Using the Codex written by George of Glenn as a guide, the Advanced Race of Zaft began dividing their own race into castes. Bloodline Limits that are considered powerful, rare and essential for the survival of the Advanced Race was given priority. A controlled population birth program policy was created and passed on. Basically, the bloodline limit of a person will determine what that person will become: warrior, farmer, politician, scholar, etc.

Marriage between castes was strictly forbidden under the pain of death, fearing the mingling of bloodline will thin the potency of the original strain. Some families even went so far as to perform inbreeding in order to preserve the 'purity' of their bloodline limit. However, perhaps driven by desperation or such times did bring out the worst out of what's already there in the first place, instead of banning them, the Advanced society in general actually encourage it by giving these select few Advanced with essential bloodline limits with a lot of privilege. Essentially, the new aristocracy is the blood that flows in one's veins. As for those whose blood were considered unworthy or unusable, whether it's too weak or just too unstable to contribute something more, these people were cast aside, forced into servitude for the privileged few. Worsening the matter, the one ruling the Zaft Empire at the time was Emperor George the 3rd, probably the most hated Emperor to ever sit on the Blood Throne. While he shared the same name, George the 3rd was everything George of Glenn was not. He was impetuous, foolish, cruel and extremely arrogant, prone to ordering excessive taxes and summarily executing any ministers that displeased him even by the slightest. George the 3rd was also known for his twisted love for beauty. Anything he considered ugly or unsightly was thrown away. He even emptied the Imperial coffer to build his Imperial Retreat house, whose insides were made completely out of gold. He often burned down an entire town just to erect statues of himself made of precious metal whose function was to exaggerate and aggrandize his practically inexistent greatness.

**000000**

At this point, Kira stopped. Apparently he was too angry to continue, judging by the veins popping at the surface of his balled fist.

George blinked his eyes in bewilderment and horror. "Well… slaved labor? What age are these people are living in? I mean… it can't be that bad?"

"**I'm afraid, (Koff) I have to agree with Kage on this one, Mr. George. (koff) It IS that BAD. (koff)" **Hikari clasped her fingers together in solemn silence. **"Kage merely say in brutal honesty what Advanced historians tried to soften with lies and empty promises to the masses. (koff) Even as we speak, half of our own people still lived in servitude to the other half. (Koff)"**

And suddenly epiphany dawned to George as he looked at Kira in a newfound light and understanding of what he went through. "How can they risk such situation when they know they're going to war? How can a country stand with half of its people slaves and the other half lived in luxury over the suffering of the other half?"

"**Alas, that wasn't even the biggest mistake the Empire made… (koff) nor were they the last. (koff)" **Hikari's turn now.

**000000**

With the knowledge that Orb is trading with both the Alliance and Zaft, first glance, Orb was taking advantage of both sides by double dealing under the table. The truth however is far from it: Orb traded with both as a sign that they have no intention to take any side. However, the Alliance was smart enough to realize they were no match against a country defended by Super Soldiers. They look inward and forcibly take in resources they can find to strengthen themselves enough so that they won't have to rely on Orb, and instead they took over the closest neighbor, the South American faction. Once they did, the Alliance had become self sufficient enough that they can safely sever all diplomatic and economic relation with Orb. With Zaft however, they considered Orb's 'betrayal' as an extreme breach of conduct. George the 3rd, upon hearing of Orb's double dealing, ordered an embargo on Orb's trading. Fully half of the Empire's current forces were committed for the effort… and he also executed a certain Hakutenkun who protested such foolhardy endeavor. Fortunately for the Hakutenkun, his bloodline limit rendered him immortal to beheading thus the Emperor had to grumpily change it to life imprisonment. However, the Empire had poked a hornet's nest. They have forgotten the horror of the Samurais. On day three of the blockade, the Samurais sent an emissary to broker a diplomatic solution. The emissary was sent back with extremely negative response.

This continues for roughly a year. Delegations were sent many times with no indications that the Zaft will uplift their blockade. Finally, when the first signs appeared that Orb began to degrade due to this embargo, the final emissary came with a warning: open the blockade or they will bring down Zaft within days. The Emissary was sent back without a head. At that point, Orb was through with diplomacy. Two days afterwards, and the Samurais already sent another emissary, this time it went straight to the Emperor himself. The message were 3 large crests filled with the heads the commanders of the Blockading army and the forefingers of every Knight who are part of the said army, sending the message loud and clear. Enraged, George the 3rd ordered to declare a war on Orb. Upon hearing that decree, the emissary revealed himself to be a shinobi in disguise… and a suicide bomber strapped head to toes with Explosive tags. The explosion brought down half of the Crimson Emperor's castle, nearly killing the Emperor and wipe out almost all of the ministers. Emperor George the 3rd survived the blast, but he lost most of his limbs, and practically only had days left to live. Eventually he did pass away on his bed encircled by fretting surgeons (none of which, as it was rumored, tried 'too hard' to save him). However, his death had another implication: he never named his successor and many of the ministers were killed. With such a massive power vacuum, chaos will ensue as many nobles would try to claim the throne, threatening a bloody civil war across the Nation, which in turn, will also draw enemies to fish in the murky water. Orb had made good of their word: within a space of days, the Empire was on the brink of collapse. Fortunately, George the 3rd had a son. The 12 year old Roshan the First. Albeit his young age, Roshan was wise beyond his years and the son learnt the lesson his father ignore, and left Orb be, concentrating instead on rebuilding what his father had torn down.

Some few years after that incident, a much humbled Zaft sent a delegation to Orb, asking for recompense for the life lost during the Embargo Massacre, and at least, the return of the bodies of the fallen knight who participated in that disastrous blockade. The recompense was given, but as for the second request, Orb replied with a rather brutal stoicism and cruel honor of the Samurais: the bodies had been beheaded and the heads had, quite in fact, been buried in full honors. Just the head, nothing attached. As for the body though… Apparently, when buried in a saltpeter mound, Advanced corpses make good gunpowder. Horrified at the answer, the emissary returned to report this brutal desecration. Fortunately, the Emperor had had enough of Orb for one generation and opted instead to sever all ties to Orb. Orb never bothered with Zaft ever again, or any other nations since. Not long after, Orb came to a decision to close off all political relations with both Zaft and Alliance with a firm warning: Orb will not take any side, they will not attack other nations, they will not intervene with the conflicts of other nations… but above all: they will NOT allow other nations to attack them. The people of both Nations, Alliance and Zaft are free to come to Orb, and the Alliance and Zaft are free to trade with them as well, but Orb will expect a very steep price for any form of resources that was asked from them, a price that goes well beyond the matter of money – sometimes the price was made purposefully too steep to made their aid NOT worth the cost, and predictably they will not give any form of military aid to those who are not part of the United Emirates of Orb. Any immigrants from any faction are welcomed and they are free to stay, but they will obey the rules of Orb. Failure to do so, and they will answer to the cold steel and unforgiving judgment of the Samurais. Propagandist and others who may try to sway Orb to a side are unwelcome and might just as well leave… before they are deported forcibly while under the effects of powerful sedative, or, at worst, sent home in a body bag.

**000000**

George paled at that explanation from Lacus. "I have no idea that Orb was that… brutal…"

"Brutal? They did Zaft a favor." Kage spat with a dark happiness gleaming in his eyes. "George the 3rd was as sadistic tyrant as they come. Zaft was better off without him."

"**Yeah, (koff) but they butchered half of Zaft standing forces just to get a point across. (koff) That's some 500,000 knights (koff) all put to the chopping block. (koff)" **Hikari rubbed the plate where her forehead lay. **"That's a bit excessive, don't you think? (koff)" **

"AFTER!" Kage quickly retorted. "AFTER Orb warned Zaft at least a DOZEN times. Emissaries after emissaries. All of them asking for peaceful resolution. Zaft delegations insulted them and sent them home under the threat of death at every turn! Hey, by your own words they KILLED the last one! That was as good as a reason as any for Orb to declare an all out War on Zaft!"

"**They were all under orders. (koff)" **Hikari replied back. **"Orders coming from one of the most inept Emperor to ever sit on the Blood throne! (koff) Zaft's economic condition was already well pressed due to George the 3****rd****'s penchant for self aggrandizement, (koff) and then this… incident with Orb occurred. (koff) That was probably the worst crisis Zaft ever suffered ever since their establishment of the 12 continents! (koff) Can you imagine some of the things Emperor Roshan had to do to undo the damage his father had done? (koff)" **

"So what? You're saying that Orb is responsible for shaping Zaft into what it is today!?" Kage suddenly rose up in anger. "And you call George the 3rd inept. How did such a person ascend to the throne in the first place? People had been using the Codex as an excuse to forcibly take power, even BEFORE George the 3rd takes the throne! And his son did NOTHING to change ANYTHING at all!"

At this, Hikari also became noticeably emotional as she rose up from her seat. **"The Codex is NOT designed by George of Glenn to sanctify the birthright of a man based on their Bloodline Limit! (koff!) He simply divided the Advanced Race based on their physical attributes and how to use that to the benefit of all! (koff) What happened now were the results of the current perversion of said Codex! (koff)" **

"And how did the current perversion of the Codex occur in the first place!?" Kage barked back. Their debate became steadily louder and just as their tone grew angrier.

George suddenly realized this argument is aggressively heating up to a very dangerous level. Soon the two might ended up coming to blows with one another! Thus the elderly man takes it upon himself to stop the two hotheaded but brilliant youngsters. "Kage! Hikari! Calm down!" Kage and Hikari stopped shouting at one another and looked at George's wizened figure. The Old man smiled. "Look. Who's right? Who's wrong? People had died to answer this question. What's done is done. As to how the current Zaft condone slavery in the name of the Codex, well, yes. I think we all agree that was wrong, but more importantly, it's happening NOW. We learn history so that we can better understand how to look into the future. So that we can decide, now in the present, on what we had to do in the future."

Kage and Hikari looked at George, both silently agreeing to that point and back away. But then they looked at each other and as soon as they make eye contact, in concert, the two averted their gaze away in annoyance and turn around, showed each other's backs. George's sweatdropped. Did his peace making attempt failed?

George's innate question was answered by a grumble from Kage. "Mr. George… won't you continue?" And Hikari also encourage it with a few subtle but noticeable nods.

Well, maybe it does yield some results…

**000000**

Greatly strengthened by their acquisition of the South American faction assets, the West Alliance nevertheless still could not afford to go into a fight with their East Alliance rivals in China, India and Australia. However, rather than seeking new enemies, they know they'll be better off making new friends. And so, the West Alliance humbled themselves and sent delegations to the remaining three factions to form a grand Alliance. The goal was simple. To build up a force strong enough to face the Zaft threat that will surely manifest in the future. However, many factions, especially the India and Australia had admittedly grown tired of enmity with the advanced race. Their close proximity with many nations where Advanced congregates affected their decisions. Orb as was the case of Europe, and Zaft as was the case of the Australian faction. The Chinese faction, the biggest rival to the Alliance is quite wary of their west counterpart, especially considering the way the Alliance annex the South America faction forcibly. What's more, the Chinese had, in fact, been aware that Zaft continued to exist for some time. As such, they've been building up their forces, drawing from their over 1.5 billion plus human population. The Alliance understood of course, that putting aside India and Australian significantly smaller factions, the Chinese possess the greatest potential to rival them. It was but a simple matter to force the first two factions, but doing so will provoke a violent response from the Chinese faction. Formidable their respective military prowess maybe, but if they collide now, whoever the victor will be severely damaged. Both sides knew this, and so they remained at a standoff. The West Alliance simply build up their forces and leave everyone be… at least for now, seemingly keeping to themselves, just as the East alliance did the same. But in truth, the West hardly remained quiet. The Logos of the West Alliance sent their agents disguised as merchants into the East Alliances territories and found what they hoped for: old fellow members of the Logos had also make a living by financially supporting the government of the East Alliance.

The two sides of the Logos both understand what needs to be done and that the grand Alliance is the only way, but at the same time, they also saw a chance to return back to the way it once was, with logos in power. However, with the current command still kept them under a close watch, and so the two sides played a subservient game for now, but both sides of the Logos maintain a close relation and correspondence. For several decades, the standoff continues between East and West. And then… it happened. The London Lohengrin crisis. Ever since the collapse, both sides had believed that neither possesses the knowledge or the technical knowhow on how to create another one of these intercontinental kinetic superguns. And perhaps it was fortunate for the world. A Lohengrin can outrange all conventional firearms, and when the tungsten bullet touches down, depending on its power setting, at its lowest it can wipe out armies, but at its maximum potency, the resulting shockwave can cause devastating earthquake that can obliterate entire cities. Its use is strictly prohibited, extremely limited. 9 for the West, 11 for the East. That is how it always had been. And this is how both sides kept the other one at bay. But now, both sides get a wind that new Lohengrins are being built in a secret facility in London. The existence of even a single **new** one can change the balance of power between these two factions. Problem is, no one claimed responsibility of who build these new cannons. That being said, both sides of the Alliance made a scramble to find out who made it, and, as expected, if they could, they would try to claim ownership of this Lohengrin construction facility. What both sides found… was something a lot more alarming. They found facilities, they found some of the cannons that had been constructed, they found the BLUEPRINT even… they were all being run… by a **Zaft Think-Tank.**

**000000**

"**The London Lohengrin Crisis…" **Lacus frowned behind her facemask.

"But it's definitely NOT the work of Zaft." Kage rubbed his head, assessing that piece of history from a strategic point of view. "I mean… if they can get their hands on a Lohengrin cannon blueprint, the last thing they did would be to establish its construction facility off the Zaft Controlled Plant Continent in the Natural controlled Continent. It must be something the Logos cooked up. You know Zaft actually had their own situations to deal with."

George smirked. "Then by all means, you mind taking over?"

**000000**

With the situation in Zaft Empire began to remedy, Zaft attempted to recover the artifacts of the Gods, the Regalia. During the battle Daemongate, Zaft only managed to salvage a few Regalia out of all the Regalias they had collected earlier on. However, things are very different now. As different as it is a different world altogether. Originally The Guidebook that George had used to discover of the locations of first few Regalias they found can pinpoint the location of these Regalias with reliable accuracy. However, after the Collapse, some of these Regalias had been literally cracked open from their hidden storages. There are some who were initially hidden are now out in the open, scattered to different locations, some others, to their horror, were smashed apart by the unnatural disaster, destroyed forever. The second search barely yielded less than even a quarter of the first search. In the mean time, Zaft also experienced another difficulty. The Librarian Works, a group of Zaft Think Tank and Archivists entered into a fierce argument with the Church. The Church charged the entire Think Tank with what they call a blasphemous lies. No one were certain as to what exactly the argument was, but at the zenith of this argument, the Librarian Works break away from the Empire and disappeared, taking with them the original scripture of the Codex that was handwritten by George… and a great many other work of literature and other written or unwritten knowledge with them. Between that and the subsequent burning of other literary and scientific works that the Church deemed heretical, it was said that Zaft's culture and art as well as science and literature took a step back by a few decades due to this incident.

In the mean time, the Church took influence in every facets of Zaft Empire's society. That being said, they declared all of Librarian Works excommunicated and are to be hunted down on sight. However, with preparation for war on the horizon, these hunts were initially secondary concern. But then during one of these searches, they also found out about the Lohengrin Crisis rumors in London. And when the news also reached that they were made by a Zaft think tank… naturally suspicion fell on the now rogue Librarian Works.

**000000**

Kage stopped there. Frowning as he rubbed his nose in visibly deep thought.

"**Ara (koff) You stopped? (koff)"**

"Actually… at this point I'm seriously counting on you." Kage looked at Hikari, imagining her surprised face behind that closed off mask.

"**Me? (Koff) Why me? (koff)"**

George seems to understand the reason. "Oh my, Kage-kun… you too?"

Kage merely nodded with grim look, and Hikari was more confused than ever. **"Excuse me boys (koff) mind explaining what's wrong to the girl? (koff)"**

"Basically… we don't know what happened from that point." George sighed. "We know nothing beyond the official statement."

"**And the official statement being? (koff)"**

"It's a fraud." Kage answered. His suspicious tone was quite obvious. "Basically, the whole damn event became nothing but a farce. The Blueprint was a myth. The cannons are just make-believe oversized pipes. It was all a complete lie. The official report only says that the think tank was indeed trying to create some form of super weapon, but they failed and they were all killed."

"**Then what…"**

"Everything was too… covered out. I mean… West Alliance charged in, East Alliance Charged in, and even Zaft charged in… three large and extremely hostile forces of the time collided… and then blank. There's nothing beyond the extremely short report of: case closed, these are the bad guys, and they're dead, period." George also groaned in frustration. "The only thing significant was after that event, both West and East Alliance joined together, together with the remaining two factions, forming the base of the present day Alliance."

"With the Alliance finally formed, it smells like Logos actions, over and over. But on the other hand, Zaft's investigation of whether or not the Librarian Works really DID betray the Empire by truly constructing new Superguns or not was never followed through either. Zaft merely declared that these rogue scientist were elements of the Librarian Works but… that was never confirmed nor proven. All they came up with was their own official statement-"

"**-that the said rogue scientists were killed (koff) pending further investigations. (koff) They simply damned them as members of the rogue Librarian Works… and that's that. (koff) No empirical proof beyond their words. (koff) The **_**Church's**_** words which, as we all know, stood in direct opposition with the Librarian Works, and thus, less than objective. (koff)" **Lacus finally caught on. **"You're right. (koff) it does sound weird. (koff)" **

"So… what's the Orb side of things?"

"**Not much. (koff) I'm afraid. (Koff) The events that transpire during the London Lohengrin Crisis are top secret matter which I had no access. (koff) I know no more than you two. (koff)" **Hikari chuckled bitterly. **"That is… if I'm to reiterate the official statement. (koff) Which I will not. (koff) Instead… (koff) I guess I can open some dark chapters in… (koff) Clyne's family's dirty little secret. (koff)"**

Kage and George jawdropped. "Clyne? What does the Clyne family have to do with the London Lohengrin Crisis?"

Hikari laughed bitterly. **"Everything. (koff) Like the fact that the Clynes were the ones who started it. (koff)"**

Kage and George's attention are instantly hooked.

**000000**

**Cold War**

**The London Lohengrin Crisis**

At roughly the same time of the London Lohengrin Crisis, Orb had began to retreat back to their borders, and in the process they retracted roughly half of their undercover agents overseas, keeping the most essential shinobis in the most critical of positions. However, this incident in London is too close to their border for Orb to ignore. As such they too sent their agents to observe just how bad the situation really is. Observe… and nothing more. Orb was aware that these events will draw in the attention from both factions, Zaft and Alliance. So the agents were told to keep their distance, away from Zaft and Alliance respective agents. In terms of infiltration and espionage, the Shinobis were second to none. They easily went a few days ahead of the Alliance and Zaft agents, and had already uncovered a great many disturbing things. What they found was actually far worse than reported, or so they thought, the first time. The Lohengrin Project was not trying to produce new Lohengrins. They were trying to create a new type of Supergun that can outclass the Lohengrin. A daunting task for any Think Tank, but judging by some of the artillery weapons that had been produced by this team, the Shinobi had seen enough to be more than worried. This arms development team was in fact the brainchild of one Devlin Clyne. An inept local warlord from the fallen Clyne Household with huge ambition, an unhealthy dose of illusions of grandeur, and a very huge amount of fund that he had offered to finance these scientists provided they can provide him with Superguns that can rival the Lohengrin.

Before the Collapse, the Clyne, together with Zala were known as the proponents for total war. After the Collapse, the Clynes had fallen out of favor from the Crimson Emperor's court. Shunned and dishonored by their peers, the fallen family fell further into disharmony. By the time the Cold War had reached the first half of the Cold War period, the family had effectively split into two extremes of opposing factions: the Pacifistic Siren Clyne faction and the Militaristic as well as radical Banshee Clyne Faction. Devlin Clyne was a warlord of the Banshee faction who sought to return the Clynes to their rightful place in the political arena. Hence, his little project of artilleries, which supposedly will blaze his way back up to the political ladder. Unfortunately, it was a project that was doomed before it even started. While vicious, Davlin was… well, he's definitely no rocket scientist. He was quite in fact very much illiterate. Fortunately for him, he understood his own lack of technological understanding. But even when he employed the right minds, these scientists were continually frustrated by Devlin's penchant to keep asking the impossible for a lesser sum. Worse still, were his temper and his own brutality, often killing hard-to-found talented scientist for failures to meet his untenable demands. The tally got so bad, it made him unwelcome even in his own country. In his wisdom (what little he had - which isn't much really), Devlin decided to set up shop in a place very near to the borders of Orb, in London, thinking no one would even think of looking for him there. He thought wrong.

Fact is both Zaft AND Alliance had become aware of an increasingly suspicious activity in the said territory. Pretty soon, West Alliance, East Alliance and even Zaft is right at his door. The Warlord became impatient, and ordered the scientist to hasten the project. Attempting to run and relocate, they were caught in a stalemate between the Alliance, Zaft and the Devlin's own personal army, and thus they're going nowhere. Orb's Shinobi slinked past in-between the three factions to meet with the scientists and extracted the truth. The Think Tank was actually a coalition; a gathering of the brightest scientist Davlin can buy, bribe, and mostly kidnap, both Advanced and Naturals. They, and their family, were locked up there and being forced to work by the Warlord to produce the Superguns. Fortunately for the World, and rather unfortunately for the Warlord, the scientists had actually failed to deliver. Try as their might, their prototypes kept exploding on them, and while the combined genius of the brightest minds of both Natural and Advanced had produced revolutionary artillery designs that are many times more advanced than the Alliance, none could even come close to demonstrate the same accuracy and city destroying capability of the original Lohengrin, and to Devlin narrow mindedness, near success is as good as a complete utter failure. 6 scientists and their families had been killed for failing the Warlord's standards. Thus the Scientists resorted on a scam of draining the Warlord of his money. They tried to convince the warlord that they are making progress by feeding him scraps of their little success while at the same time they bleed him dry of resources. But when it comes down to it… when the warlord inevitably asked for some concrete results… they simply cannot give what they never made in the first place.

The Shinobis realized that while these scientist are still far off from creating an actual Supergun, the breakthrough they achieved here are revolutionary. If either Zaft or Alliance get their hands of even a percentage of the discoveries that had been made here… they'll be looking at a breakout of a worldwide war… a war that the world, still reeling from the Collapse, will not be ready. By their own strict and necessarily ruthless code, they might just as well kill all the scientists there, abscond all the technology that they can find, and destroy the rest so that Zaft and Alliance can't get their hands on it. But one Shinobi, a shinobi with a particular callsign that will reach legendary proportions, had other ideas. Going against his standing orders, ignoring pain, he trudged behind enemy lines, ignoring weather, he single handedly destroyed various strategic points and critical facilities, crippling Devlin's army beyond recovery. Several times he even mounted a one man assault against entire armies from either side when situation calls for it and won by pure attrition using guerilla warfare. In the process, he cleverly disguised the Scientists, and their families, with stolen armors and clothes, the shinobi managed to safely smuggle the Scientist into Orb's borders, and made it so that these scientists were thought dead in the process. When Devlin found out, he chased the Shinobi in revenge. So consumed he was in chasing this particular shinobi, Devlin unknowingly ventured too deep into Orb's borders. The Samurais instantly respond violently in kind, bringing the Warlord's reign to a swift end. Without Devlin's leadership, the project collapsed on itself, and his personal army were wiped out. By that point, all scraps of information of the project had been destroyed and taken, leaving nothing, not even a single bolt or even a spent casing to be studied.

To save face, Zaft and the Alliance made up stories that this project yielded nothing, and it was nothing more than a sham. However, a few months after that, some of Logos resources leaked that it was in fact an action of a rogue Advanced Warlord. That was the final straw, and the Alliance realized the threat that the Advanced Empire posed. And so the two sides of the Alliances finally put aside their differences and joined together in a grand Alliance. As for Zaft… the Clynes were mortified when they heard rumors of how one of their own was involved… they did everything in their power to keep things secret, by enforcing the official statement the government had made. But the London Lohengrin Crisis became a black mark of shame in the proud history of the Clynes. However, the conflict between Zaft and Alliance had scarred London greatly. In anger, England rescinded their membership with the European-Indian Alliance faction and joined as part of the Scandinavian Principality and effectively joined Orb. And the Scientists? Officially, they're dead. But the Shinobi had pulled some strings. This Think-Tank was then assembled together, reorganized, and together established the foundations of what would later become the Morgenroete Science Foundation. And the Ninja who made all this possible? He disappeared. Rumor has it that he died of his injuries sustained during his one man assault, other say, he peacefully retired. However, for his legendary actions, his callsign would later become the bygone word for a Shinobi's excellence. A title reserved for the greatest of Shinobis.

**000000**

When Hikari was done, both Kage and George were left jaw hung. **"How's that for a history lesson? (Koff)"**

"O…Okay… that's quite… a bit…" George blinked, unsure if he ever heard anything more surprising. All the Clynes he met. They were honorable, kind, and most of all, very, very peaceful. The only warrior he had ever seen was the Bodyguards and Lacus' twin sister. And compare that to some of the most hardcore warriors George had seen, they only fight when they absolutely had to, for defensive purposes. It's like, if the warriors he had seen are swords, then the warriors of the Clyne can be likened to a shield. To think, such peaceful family was also responsible for an event that nearly brought about another war in such fragile times.

Kage also gained a new level of respect for his stolen callsign. He made a mental note: he REALLY needs to get this issue fixed one day and rid himself of this heavy stigma.

"**I bet that's a very surprising revelation, right, Mr George? (koff)"**

"Well I'm not entirely surprised." Kage rested his head on his arm. "I mean… at least we now know one of your ancestors is a vicious moron, kinda explain where you get your silly side."

One salvo of cream pies later…

"Like I said. Silly." Kage merely rid himself of the cream. Though unlike the Astral Plain, the gooey cream sticks. Kage groaned as he tried in vain to be rid of this sickening white cream off his clothes. "Where did you get all this stuff?"

"**hmph! (koff)"**

George sweatdropped. It was then the three noticed Tolle and Milly were looking around the place, with Sai following behind them. But something was off. The bespectacled boy was limping, and he was covered in sweat.

"Sai? Tolle! Milly! What are you guys doing there?" Kage frowned seeing Sai's state.

"Kage! Dr. Hikari! Mr. George!" Sai coughed and panted. "I'm sorry. Might have you guys had seen a case filled with medications?"

Hikari winced. **"Medications? (koff) Sai! (Koff) You're not talking about your immunosuppressant? (koff) You LOST it!? (koff)" **The doctor became visibly distressed.

Sai bent his head down, apologizing for his negligence. "I'm sorry. It looks like I dropped it somewhere around here…"

Kage blinked, remembering what happened yesterday when Sai fell down. It must've fallen somewhere then.

"That's why we've been helping Sai to look for it. He looked deathly pale!" Tolle added.

"We'll look for it. In the mean time, Hikari, could you give Sai some more of his medications?"

Hikari barked angrily. **"You think immunosuppressant grow on trees!? (koff)" **Everyone's eyes widened in horror. **"After that latest incident, I'm running out on ingredients! (koff) I don't have the essential materials to create another batch of that particular medicine anymore! (koff) Those pills I gave you were my last ones! (koff) You HAVE to FIND IT! (koff)" **

Upon hearing that, everyone clearly panicked. Tolle and Milly searched every nook and cranny of the deck more thoroughly. George quickly ordered his guards to do the same. Everyone fret and looked around here and fro, only Kage who do nothing but keep his calm and thought hard, recalling the details of what happened yesterday. Specifically the moment when he last saw Sai yesterday… every detail, every smallest event…

And then, with a combination of his attention to detail, memory, and his own logical precognition, he figured it out. "Fllay."

One name and everyone stopped on their tracks and looked at Kage.

Not too long later, Kage, George, Hikari and all the Shadowguards (and one ex-Shadowguard) arrived in front of what everyone knew to be Fllay's room. Based on what Kage was told, it was barricaded from inside. First, George gently knocked. "Fllay? Fllay-dear? Are you there? Daddy's here."

"GO AWAY!" Fllay shrieked.

George winced. "Fllay? Daddy just want to talk with you, dear. Please open the door?"

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

George was momentarily at loss. Kage looked at Sai's worsening condition and growled. "I don't have time for this shit." Kage took it upon himself and banged the door hard. "YOUNG LADY! OPEN UP! You have something that doesn't belong to you! Give it back or I'll make you!"

Fllay gasped when she heard the furious voice of Kage right outside. She looked at the small tin box in her hand. She picked it up yesterday from Sai when she collided with him. She thought if she took it from him, it would at least force him to come and see her. She never expected that even Kage will come! "You again…" Why can't he mind his own business!? "GO AWAY! I don't want to-"

"Sai is dying young lady. Thanks to your bright idea." Kage cut her off mid sentence. As he said earlier, he had no time to listen to her moaning. "I'm gonna count to three. If this door doesn't open by then, I'm gonna tore it down and come in, and believe me, the way I am right now, you won't like it once I'm through with you!"

"Y… Don't you dare! Daddy! Please stop him!" Fllay shrieked again, begging her father.

"**Try me.** 1!" And Kage started his countdown. At first even George was somewhat fearful of what Kage will do to her daughter, but Kage winked meaningfully at George, allaying his fears. He was just making it up.

"No…" The same cannot be said to the man's daughter inside. Fllay had never been this scared all her life.

"2!" The second to last count was like another hit on her coffin nail. Fllay was completely terrified as her mind went blank. In her horror, she tried to think of a way out. And then she looked at a case filled with Sai's medication, and then to the window outside.

"**3!"** At that, as promised, the doorknob was sliced to bits, along with her feeble barricade made of a single chair placed right behind the door. With a kick, the shredded door was knocked away, revealing Kage and the others.

What welcomed them was the sight of Fllay, in tears, while holding the case containing the last of Sai's medication hanging out of the window facing the ocean with trembling hands.

Everyone gaped in horror except Kage, who merely narrowed his eyes. "Fllay!" George gasped. "Stop! Don't throw that away! You don't know what you're doing!"

"It's all your fault! Daddy, Sai, everyone just kept going around yapping about Kage this, Hikari that!" Fllay screeched her frustration. "What about me? I'm through being ignored! Is this what it takes for you all to pay attention to me!?"

Kage twitched in utter annoyance. "Stop being such ass, young lady. The only reason everyone ignored you because everything you say is a god damn waste of time. We got bigger problems to deal with than your personal needs!"

Fllay grew angrier, and more terrified as Kage's glare fell her way. Her teeth clattered but she remained adamant as she held the case even further out of the window. "I'M WARNING YOU! TAKE ONE MORE STEP-"

Kage completely ignored her warning and entered into her personal space and steadily approached her, one step at a time.

"Don't come here…"

Kage kept coming…

"Don't come…"

He kept coming…

"DON'T-"

He's already right in front of her nose…

And for a moment, Fllay was completely engulfed by fear and she even forgotten what she wanted to do in the first place. Kage and Fllay stood there for a few seconds, face to face; cold purple eyes meet frightened dark blue ones. And then, a single slight move from Kage's arm and Fllay squealed and flabbergasted at the same time, and her finger slipped. The medication case fell off her hand, straight into the ocean below, to the horror of everyone.

"**Torii!" **

A green blur fly past the fallen case, and moments later, Torii had the case firmly in his claws. The green bird shikigami flew past the stumped and confused Fllay and flew to an expectant Kage's welcoming arm, dropping the case on his hand midflight. Once the case is in his hand, Kage turned around after giving one last tired look of exasperation at the girl who started this ridiculousness, nearly killing her fiancée to boot. Said fiancée was already on his last legs when Kage get to him and gave him his medicine. Sai gulped it down and already he looked much better. "Thanks."

"Don't lose it again, okay?" Kage tapped Sai's head lightly as a friendly warning.

"I won't." Sai chuckled.

SLAP!

Their lighthearted chat was interrupted when they heard the sound. They turned around and saw the source. Sai's eyes widened while Kage's eyes merely narrowed in his backward glance.

George's hand stretched out, and Fllay's face was turned to the side to the same direction to where George's hand was stretched out, and there's this familiar red mark on her cheek. "Pa…pa?" Fllay touched her hurting cheek in disbelief. Of all the things that she listed could happen to her throughout her life, her father slapping her was the last on the list.

And if that slap was bad enough, her father is now looking at her in a way she had never seen before. With cold frustrated fury shining through the same dark blue eyes that she possess.

"Pa… Papa?"

"You've done enough damage for one day, Fllay." There's no warmth in her father's voice. It was cold and flat. Not unlike Kage's tone. In truth, George was as ashamed as he is angry. Kira and Lacus, Tolle, Milly, and Sai… they were all no older than her own daughter, and yet, Advanced and Naturals, they were far more mature than Fllay by far. "Captain Kage. I'm truly sorry for all the trouble my daughter had caused you. Please allow me to make it up for you."

Kage didn't reply beyond calmly narrowing his eyes.

"Papa! It hurts! I-"

"SILENCE!" George shouted in anger, instantly silencing her spoiled daughter midsentence. "Kage, if you had your way, how would you treat my daughter?"

"Originally? Just leave her be to mingle with the civilians, with Sai to watch her. But after today…" Kage looked at Sai's near death state, a direct result of one of Fllay's actions. He was ready to overlook her earlier whims but now… it's getting worse. "I'm not so sure anymore… I'm thinking house arrest."

"Very well." George nodded. Making a mental note to talk some sense with her spoiled daughter once his own mood is in a better state, George followed Kage's idea. "You two-" George turned around and motioned two of his personal guards. "-keep my daughter in this room. And don't let her come out for whatever reason. Think of her as a prisoner. Understand?" The two guards nodded and followed their orders.

"Papa?" Fllay stared in disbelief at the back of a man she thought she knew as her loving father.

Kage sighed. "I'll make sure Kira brought some food here every day."

"Appreciate it." George left immediately, leaving the still shocked Fllay.

"Papa!?"

And then, one by one, the soldiers and the troopers all left the red haired girl with tired exasperated look, others just opted to just ignore the girl and be about their business. The one last look that Fllay received was from Sai, which was a combination of regret and resignation as Kage helped him up and carry him away. Soon, all that's left was the two guards tasked to keep the red head from causing more trouble, and Fllay was forced to get back inside, and stay inside.

**000000000000**

Soon, George was back to the railings, Kage and Hikari showed up a few minutes later. But unlike the previously enthusiastic atmosphere he emanates, the elder Allister's mood… is a mixture of gloom and regret.

"**How are you feeling, Mr. George? (koff)"** Hikari started.

"Hikari… Did your father ever slap you?" George gave one sad smile.

"Oh! Several times." Hikari admitted lightly. She playfully pointed her chin as she tried to remember. "The most memorable ones… let's see… Lamia and I get into a big fight, and she tore apart my favorite rabbit doll. In revenge, I dissected her favorite pony organ by organ, and then put the poor creature back together."

Kage and George's eyes widened. Lacus' gleeful tone makes it hard for them to know whether she's joking or testifying. But unwilling to take his chances, Kage suddenly growled. "Just in case, if you so much as to touch one strand of Aile's mane during one of our bouts just to get even, I swear to God I'll dissect you limb by limb and keep you dissected."

"A slap so hard that it tore my lips made sure that incident will never occur again." Lacus smiled gently behind her mask, fondly remembering when she tasted her own blood sipping from her torn lips the first time after her father slapped her. "I was very young then. Young, and extremely talented. My skill may have matured to some extent, but my mentality was that of a child of my age. I didn't even understand the severity of what I just did. My father slap brought me to my senses… though not right away. During the first months after the slapping, all I feel is… pain, anger, and yes, hate. Hate for my father for doing such painful thing to me. Of course in the long run, I came to appreciate what he did. It put me in the right track." Lacus chuckled sweetly. And then she looked at Kira, telling him, it's his turn now to share. **"And you (koff)? With the way you behave today, (koff) I'll be surprised if your parents never punished you. (koff)"**

"Well, I'm no stranger to pain and punishment. I get them lots. Sometimes with whips, sometimes with rods, sometimes with lashes." And for a second there, Lacus thought that Kira will regale one of his brutal inhumane punishments he had received, but Kira chuckled kindly. "Remember when I told you how Athrun and I stole the Meteor Chariot and used it to run down several houses? Well, after that, we were forced to attend to our new teacher's 6 hour lecture, unable to sit down seeing we got a full hour of 1000 ass spankings of the century, for each half of our poor behind. With a horsewhip." Kira wisely decided there's enough tale of brutality for one day, wincing while smiling as if remembering the searing agony on his poor rear area.

George also chuckled, but the chuckle immediately stopped, followed by a very sad frown. "There's no bad children. Only bad parents. My mistake was that I care too much for her. Too much that I ended up spoiling her. She grew into the way she is today was my mistake."

"Caring for your daughter is not a mistake." Lacus remarked. "Parental Love is never a mistake. However, love doesn't mean to always give her only things that made her happy. Sometimes it also means you have to take something, or give her something she doesn't like: pain, when words can't get through."

"If you don't punish her for what she did today, you're not caring for her. You would've condemned her, teaching her it's okay to do wrong." Kira followed. "One of the ways people can learn is through pain. If you say this is the first time you teach her a lesson through proper application of pain, then I'd say it's better being late than never."

"Hear, hear." Lacus smiled as well. "So don't judge yourself too hard, Mr. George. You're not a bad parent. With this act she will learn, and so will you." Lacus tilted her head.

George mood was visibly improved. "Goodness gracious. To be given advice on parenting by a couple who hasn't even married yet."

Upon hearing that, Kira and Lacus shouted concurrently. **"WE'RE NOT A COUPLE! (KOFF)"** "I'LL DIE FIRST BEFORE MARRYING HER!"

Upon hearing that simultaneous denial, George couldn't stand it anymore and start chuckling like mad until a single bead of tear trickled at the corner of his squeezed eye. "I'm sorry… pfftt… it's just… (hahaha) you two… are so… PfFftrrt! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" George finally laughed his brains out, to the surprise of his retinue who seemingly never heard the Minister laughed in so carefree of a manner.

Kage and Hikari merely slapped their faces in embarrassment. Well, at least the old man's mood is improving.

Once George finished his bouts of laughing, he rested against the shoulder. "Oh dear me… it's been ages since I laughed like that." He turned and looked at Kage and Hikari. Two incredibly wise children he never thought he can easily connect to. "I'm really glad I met you two. Though I'm also feeling a bit of regret. And to think I'll be having this much fun conversing with you two… all those years we met but we ignored each other." George turned to Kage. "But as you say… better late than never."

Kira breaks a visible kind smile behind his mask, just as Lacus chuckled happily behind hers.

George sighed in relaxation and then turned to Hikari. "Now… where were we before we were interrupted? Ah yes. The aftermath of the London Lohengrin Crisis."

**000000**

**Cold War, Epilogue**

**Alliance**

After the London Lohengrin crisis fiasco was over and done with, the West and East Alliance became wary of the possibility of another crazy advanced warlord creating another set of weapons of mass destruction. That being said, the two sides finally put aside their differences and old rivalries, forming an Alliance. However, at first, it wasn't that easy. Both had much bad blood between them that friendship can't be formed overnight. While they're no longer enemies, they're not friends either. In the years that followed, the relationship between the two had been mostly limited on the trading of goods. This is where the Logos of both sides finally steps in. It began with a trade agreement for convenience, where the Logos began monopolizing all the trading rights between the two factions, decreasing their prices to the lowest level possible until other large non Logos firms can no longer cope and went bankrupt one by one or acquisitioned by Logos for a price of a bread scrap. Just like how it was during the old days of the Empire, the Logos once again began buying their way back into the top. Things were made worse as subsequent leaders of the Alliance became more compromising of the Logos.

20 years later, Logos is in absolute control of the production, distribution, and sales of, well, everything used by the army: the bullets, the guns, the bandages, even the stitches and their undergarments! Suddenly, the Alliance army found themselves unable to keep on going without Logos' backings. The Logos became in control of the world's (the naturals') economy more firmly than a commander in control of their armies, reaping astronomical profits by creating supply and demand. However, unwilling to repeat the same mistakes that brought the Logos into the spotlight, this time, they pulled back from the political stage. In return, they backed up the already existing governments of five factions, and each government joined together in a united nation Alliance. Perhaps still affected by a slight influence of the past Empire, each respective heads of state saw fit to took up an element from the Elemental Star system for their full titles: the Fire Dragon Emperor in China, The Oceanic Councilor in Australia, Maharajah of Earth in India, the Steel Over-Director of the North America and the Forestry King in Brazil. Together they formed what everyone called the Council of the Omni Five, and they are in control of the Alliance Political side of things, with the Captains and their armies lorded over the military and Logos take charge of the Economic. On the surface, it looked as if the Logos are on equal ground with the Captains but below the Councils, but with capitalism rive in this new form of government, it was obvious of who is in control of whom.

**000000**

Lacus and Kira were quite stumped at the way George blatantly told out his story in a cleanly laid out black and white. A Logos member simply saying things out loud of the questionable deeds his own organization had done… well, it was refreshing in a way. "Well, that's about it for the Alliance in the nutshell. Who's next?"

Kage volunteered.

**000000**

**Zaft**

How Logos took control of the Alliance from the shadows, the Church of Fire did the same to Zaft Empire in a more public manner, through sermons and preaching in the open. This time, with the knowledge that the Naturals are still out there and are making ready for war on the horizon, the preaching included not only the worship to the Gods, but also to the hunting and destruction of the unbelievers aka naturals. The Church, with support of the Government and the Military, promoted that to kill infidels (naturals) is not a sin but the will of God. Needless to say, every single person from the lowliest beggar to the highest of nobles followed the religion unswervingly. The preparation for war is now a preparation for a Holy crusade, a holy War. With religion steeped on every facet of the Empire, technological advancements and rational science were completely overwhelmed by superstitious beliefs and religious zealotry. While it was indeed a golden age for the Church, it was a dark time for Zaft's Academic and Scientific Community. Many scientist and free thinkers that the Church deemed as heretics were deemed no different than blood traitors, no different than naturals: they all deserve to burn. Those who survived the prosecution escaped the Empire and joined the only country where they can live in peace, Orb.

So it is that while the rest of the world had advanced beyond theological superstition into scientific understanding of the nature, Zaft still lived in an age of a rather outdated medieval system of knighthood and errantry, ruled by overzealous faith in deities. While others had eschew arrows and spears in favor of flintlock firearms (bar Samurais who maintained the strict use of Katana in conjunction with some measure of firearms support), Zaft Knights remain a steadfast, if not overly stubborn adherence, on the use of conventional weapons such as crossbows, swords, and shields. Then again, their bloodlines limits more than make up for their lack of technological advances. However, there are those among the people of Zaft, the progressive minded and scientific people who decided to lay in wait. Calmly and patiently hoping that, with enough time, common sense will find their way to their narrow minded brethren and some day elevated them all above superstition. This notion has been steadily growing as of late, particularly when the war finally broke out, and it was shown how the Knights of Zaft, with all their boast of superiority, were still using trebuchets and catapults when their adversary can laughably and rather hilariously outrange and outgun their artillery with their cannons. Finally the death toll increase well enough that Zaft began to give support to the science academy to begin developing firearms of their own. This little triumph of science vs. god however, is but the start of a series small skirmish between academics vs. priests. A small internal war of science against religion that has been going on, until today.

**000000**

"And here I thought; when they rolled Tristans, Isoldes and even the Tanhausser out on the battlefield; that ridiculous war had ended years ago." Kage glanced at Hikari. "But I seem to have set my hopes too high."

Hikari, a former (and returning) participant of said war for the side of science giggled. **"Basically though, I hate to say the church is still winning the war in that regard. (koff) many scientist and academics were banished from Zaft, (koff) creating a massive influx of talented individuals straight into the welcoming arms of the newly established Morgenroete Science and Research Academy. (koff) To tell the history of Orb during the closing period of the Cold War would be to tell you the beginnings of the Academy. (koff). Interested? (koff)" **

"Very. Fire away." Kage nodded while making a mental note: 'Athrun, if only you're here, you're going to enjoy this…'

**000000**

And while all two factions concentrated on war effort, only in Orb true scientific progress are being made. With their borders protected, Orb government is free to accommodate the scientists that the First Kage had brought. The Morgenroete Science Academy was established nary a few years, and without overzealous inquisitors out to burn you or some overly ambitious warlord threaten to execute one and one's family for delays to an unreasonable requests, these refugee scientists made tremendous progress. At first, Orb gave the Morgenroete no restrictions to what they can research. Medicine, Engineering, Mechanics, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Rocketry, even military arms and weaponry; nothing were off limits, the only limit is their imagination and their funding. Then again given the interesting number of zeroes in the accounting book denoting their research budget, the latter issue was out of the window. In return for safety and security, the Scientist allowed all of their findings to be used for the good of Orb. Pretty soon the Morgenroete Academy in Tokyo can no longer house this many engineers and academics. With Orb's blessing, the second Morgenroete Academy was established in Berlin, German. At roughly the same time as the establishment of the German Morgenroete branch, they also began to see a new influx of scientists… natural scientists, specifically Ex-Alliance. It seems some of the more passionate scientists were also getting fed up with the way Logos began to micromanage many of their work for the sake of making more profits. They joined with Morgenroete in hopes of a freer reign over their work, away from the preying eyes of the greedy businessman. Alas, remember that most of the existing scientists in Morgenroete at the time were from Zaft. Some of which still had more than some grudge against the Naturals, specifically those who came from the Alliance and vice versa. So naturally, when these two opposing sides learned they'll be spending some time under the same roof for the unforeseeable future, tensions began to rise.

At first, sensing danger and conflict in the making, the Principle of the Morgenroete voiced concerns and suggested that these two types of scientists to be separated: Ex Alliance in Berlin branch, Ex Zaft in Tokyo Branch. However, the High Councilor Attha, following advice from his Science Minister, decided to against such separatist rationalism and did the exact opposite. Instead of separating them, he blended them in. Some of the Ex Zaft scientists were moved to the Berlin Branch, while some Ex Alliance was stationed in Japan branch. At first, this cause many disgruntlements among the more veteran Ex-Zaft scientists. But the Council's decision is final: anyone who disagrees must respectfully vacate their office. A squad of Samurai was placed inside the facility to enforce that decision. And just in case there are some genius level hotheads that intend to use their intellect the harmful way, weapons research were banned. Only civilian application research is allowed. Some zeroes also disappeared from the Budget to enforce the issue. The risky strategy worked like clockwork. Seeing that they're limited in the way they can mete out their revenge, the scientist throw themselves wholeheartedly into their work, venting their frustration by trying to outdo their competitions. In the past, Advanced beating Naturals in the science department seems a given. But the Naturals had also… advanced themselves, so to speak. The Natural Scientists that are gathered there are compassionate about their work, and this perhaps contribute to the fact that they are some of the smartest human on the planet. So it is to the great surprise of the Advanced, the Natural Scientists were able to go head to head, taking in enough intellectual beating and then return some of their own. Irritation turned into grudging respect. Passion for pure science finally brought these two feuding caste of scientist together, until finally, a triumph: after 2 decades of research, the Morgenroete Science Academy in Japan had begun mass producing an efficient and fully functional design of Steam Engine. The first one ever in a world that is still moved by manpower. A brainchild from the combined effort of Advanced and Natural Scientists.

Alas, while the Morgenroete in Japan tasted revolutionary success, the same cannot be said to the German Counterpart. The root of the problem came from an Advanced Scientist by the name of Caesar Clown engaged in a bitter rivalry with a young Natural Scientist counterpart, Vegapunk. Both were geniuses in a very specific and forbidden weapons branch: WMDs. Even before Orb banned weapons research, WMD research is a big taboo. Vegapunk was able to adapt and redirect his genius to other less destructive weapons, and later turn those same weapons into advances in medical and engineering. Caesar however, could not. A gas logia, Caesar was obsessed in bio weaponry, constantly creating poisonous gas of mass infection. Many times Orb warned him to stop, but he refused. Fed up with his insubordination, Orb decided to send in a squad of Samurais to terminate him. But before they can do so, Caesar blew up one of his deadliest creation, infecting the whole compound, resulting in the whole German Morgenroete academy to be quarantined for nearly a century. By the end of the Cold War period, roughly a year before the Junius incident, German Morgenroete was finally cleansed of all traces of poison and reopened, but even then some scientist still fell sick every now and then. Learning their lesson, the Morgenroete on all branches were banned from all forms of weapons research forever.

But a year later, the Bloody Valentine incident occurred when a pocket leftover of the reemerging Order of Blue Cosmos enacted the dark summoning ritual that brought forth an army Genma right at the heart of Junius' capital, turning the whole continent into an island of the damned. The Cold War was ended, and in its place the Bloody Valentine war had begun. Both sides, Alliance and Zaft had been stockpiling their weapons for 300 years of stalemate, amassing military power, training their human resources, preparing for this one moment, the moment where the powder keg of world war finally exploded in full force. Orb also had to reluctantly rescind their instruction to ban weapons research. Instead of giving permission to the Morgenroete though, they set up a new facility deep within the snow plains of Russia, dedicated to weapons research, the Archangelsk Research division, in preparation in case Orb had to get their hands dirty. Fortunately, by now, both sides knew better than to mess with Orb. But who knows how long the threat of Samurai will stay as an effective deterrent…?

**000000000000**

And that was it. The three knew that was the end of the story of the Cold War era. The rest is, as they say, history. Lacus huffed and puffed catching her breath. **"Well… that's all about it in the nutshell. (Koff)"**

And the three just sit there, pondering the way the history of each factions played out. Something became clear: they are three factions, two races, one species. They are so different with one another in culture and physiology, yet they've faced the same problems. So different yet so similar.

Makes you question what the hell are they even fighting about?

**000000000000**

That night, everyone get ready to sleep. But the lights on the Bridge Tower has yet to come out…

Kira is still up, finishing up some overdue paperwork.

While Lacus… well… she just finished undressing, getting ready to sleep naked, as usual. "Well, bar that accident with Sai, I'd say today was quite a fun day."

"Uh-huh." Kira nodded while his eyes never left the reports on his table. A good way to avoid the unnecessary 'distraction'. They sleep in one room for security purposes, but their bed was separated by a wall of books… but knowing Lacus' sleeping habit, Kira can bet that she'll ended up somewhere on top of him come tomorrow morning.

"You… You're a bit surprised?"

"Of what?"

"My family." Lacus giggled. "We're not so perfect peace people after all, aren't we?"

"Actually I'm not surprised at all." Kira chuckled. "Nobody is that perfect in this world."

"Tee-hee. I guess so." Lacus rolled on the bed until she lay on her back. Her head tilted up, looking at Kira still working so diligently on his table. 'He looked kinda cute when he's working like this…' Lacus blushed uncontrollably at this juncture. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid… the hell am I thinking!?' She quickly turned around and buried her head down the pillow.

That's when Kira noticed this peculiar behavior. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just… minding my own business." Lacus groaned. "I'm going to sleep. You, don't sleep too late. Says your doctor."

**000000000000**

**Meanwhile, in Fllay's newly appointed 'cell'…**

Fllay lay on her bed, her eyes reddened after crying all day after that slapping.

And then the door knocks. "Fllay?"

It was her father! "PAPA!"

"Stay there Fllay. I didn't come here to talk nicely with you. I'm afraid I'm way past that." George's tone is now cold and flat, reining his anger. "Do you know what you've done today?"

"I… I…" Fllay choked. "I'm just sick of being ignored! Ever since you came here, I barely see you! And you never even want to listen! All the horrible things Kage and that Hikari had done to me! I don't like it here! I wanna go home, papa!"

George sighed exasperatedly. "You, you, and you. And it's all about you. It seems the only thing you can think about… is yourself."

"I… That's not true!"

"Is it? Fllay, you nearly KILLED your fiancée because of your selfishness." George's tone cracked in anger. "You nearly KILLED someone. Doesn't that mean anything to you!?"

Fllay couldn't answer. She was utterly confused. "I… What am I supposed to feel!?"

George was horribly shocked at this answer. She didn't understand the severity of what she just did? Lord have mercy on his soul for making a mistake in raising his daughter like this. George closed her eyes. He had to act now before it's far too late. It will be harsh. But it's the right thing. "Very well. You will stay in this room until I say otherwise. You're not going anywhere else until you sort yourself out."

"Papa!?"

"YOU WILL STAY! You will stay until you understand!" George roared. "You're not going anywhere until you understand what a DANGER you are to yourself and everyone around you! I'm also calling off your engagement with Sai. He doesn't deserve YOU."

Danger!? Her? Her own father thinks she's a danger!? "Papa!? No! NO! I don't want to stay here! Papa! PAPA! PAPAA!" Fllay rose up and banged the door again and again. But there was no response. A mourning George had left a while ago, grieving over the great mishap he had made raising his daughter. How could he let this happened?

After screaming until her throat went coarse and her hands hurting and tiring after beating the door for the umpteenth time, Fllay can only fell to her knees while crying incessantly. "Papa… papa…" she sobbed.

But her sadness was quickly replaced with anger. At first the anger was to her father, but eventually, that anger was redirected to someone she deemed largely responsible for her current predicament:

"…**Kage…"** She gritted her teeth in sheer raging hatred of the masked man.

**000000000000**

**000000000000**

**The House of Clyne**

During the ages of the Holocaust and then during the era of George of Glenn Foundation war of Zaft Empire, many advanced clans with an immensely powerful bloodline limit make their mark in the history. Joule, Zala, Vi-Britannia, Reverie… But none were more feared (and respected, depending who you ask) than the Clynes. Their powerful Sound based Logia allowed them to wield voices for many other inconceivable things other than method of communication. Unlike other Logia, the Clynes cannot shift their body into elements, but that was but a minor setback. With nothing but their voice, a Clyne's whisper of a few chosen words can bring down entire armies on their knees in supplication and worship. A shout can generate a destructive shockwave that can rattle mountains. A screech of high frequency can sever steel. But of greater potency than their destructive capability as a warrior was their unrivalled capability as Sensors. And none best describe this than the legendary heroine of the Zaft Empire, Laweyna Clyne.

When George of Glenn rises as warlord, some would say it would not be possible without Laweyna Clyne at his side. A strong supporter of George and his cause, as well as his first and most trusted lieutenant, an impetuous commander could easily misunderstood George's unflinching trust in the female knight for two reasons: one, Laweyna Clyne was a petite, seemingly frail and more than anything, incredibly beautiful woman that had drawn scores of suitors to her feet. And secondly, for someone hailing from a family whose bloodline limit was sound based, Laweyna was mute. No one has ever heard her utter a word, nor could they. A mishap in her birth resulted in a permanent damage to her throat that rendered her unable to utter a word for the rest of her natural life. And yet, despite the scorning of her superior brothers and sisters, ever the strong willed woman, Laweyna struggled to overcome her own genetic defect. After a long period of hardship, enduring mounting insults and shame, Laweyna began to discover more of her family bloodline limit than any of her predecessors, surpassing them in ways none of her family was able to replicate. Laweyna discovered that she may not be able to manipulate her inexistent voice, but she came to learn that she can manipulate other voices. And while she cannot speak for herself, she can manipulate everything and everyone around her that can produce sound to 'speak' on her behalf.

Marking her as a freak, she was exiled into the wilderness, where Laweyna spend her days in deep meditation while blindfolding herself, gaining deeper insights and revelations about voices and sounds. Voices are a method to communicate thoughts. And thus, by studying the patterns and timbres of a sound, one can gain insights into another's thoughts by the weight of the words of their voice. And that's not all. Taking further into her meditation, she found sound can also manipulate elements. A sound, at the right timbre and tone can channel destructive force that can bring down mountains, or even change the hearts and minds of the listener with subtle verbal suggestions. No one but a Clyne with their superhumanly sensitive hearings can perceive the full spectrum of sound in such a way. The solitude of her exile allowed her to make revolutionary progress as Laweyna intoned all her findings in writings: the pages upon pages made of animal skin that would become the Clyne's Tome of Songs. While she had not realized it, her findings had made her the most powerful Clyne in existence. For a decade she lived as a hermit, as the child she was had blossomed into the most beautiful rose of the wilderness until finally, by fate or chance, she came across the man who would change her life: the Warlord George of Glenn.

At first, like any male, George was enthralled by Laweyna's beauty. But her days in the forest had forged Laweyna into a strong and somewhat cold hearted woman, ignorant of her own splendor, and spiteful of company of fellow human. Spurning his advances, Laweyna initially demanded that the Warlord leave her alone, or else. Reasserting his composure, George apologizes and reintroduces himself as the leader of the resistance against the Natural's Holocaust oppression. He was on his way to the Clyne clan when he had heard rumors that said clan was under attack. While Laweyna had no love of her clan, she will not allow them to be butchered like cattle. Laweyna followed George into rescuing her clan, but by the time they get there, the Clyne Manor was under siege by a vast number of Natural army, outnumbering George's own army by 20 to 1. And while normally anyone would lose their wits and nerve at such odd, Laweyna kept her calm in an almost cold and heartless manner. Without uttering a word, she made her desire to fight known. It was here Laweyna began to show her clan's aptitude as a sensor. She was able to pinpoint the location of every single person in that area: the army placements and the locations of key strategic points. What's more, utilizing her incredibly sharp hearings, Laweyna could literally eavesdrop on clandestine military meetings by the army's officers even when she was miles away, allowing her to know the direction of enemy's movements before they even began taking a step with prophetic accuracy. Thusly, under her directions, George's significantly smaller forces performed surgical strikes in a guerilla warfare that greatly thinned the Order's army. The most terrifying part is, using that self same sound manipulation abilities, Laweyna was also able to reduce the sound of battle clamors to a null. A Knight can even scream at the top of their lungs right next to their victims and no one within hearing distance can hear it.

By the time the Order began to realize something was off, it was too late. Their numbers had been greatly reduced to less than a quarter of their original ranks. In anger, the Order launched a devastating full on assault at the Clyne Manor. They managed to penetrate the gates and began a systematic slaughter of everyone inside. Seething with rage, Laweyna demanded that she be allowed to fight directly. And while George was no stranger to lady knight requesting swords and shields, Laweyna merely asked for a single musical instrument available: a cello. Confusion over this odd request was immediately erased as soon as Laweyna plucked the first string and turned the harmless cello into instrument of mass destruction: letting loose a reverberating tone that leveled the entire invading Natural army in a blink of an eye. Within a space of a few devastating and merciless musical scores, Laweyna manipulated the song of her cello as to avoid her clan and only striking at the Order's troopers in every nook and cranny, wherever they hide, ruthlessly butchering every single one of the assailant down to the last mercy-begging man with pinpoint accuracy.

With the siege was over, Laweyna briefly returned to check on what's left of her family, and while she's at it, perhaps make peace. She was shocked to find the vast differences between herself and that of her family. Her brothers and sisters could barely recognize this beautiful and strong willed woman of immense power with the frail sickly mute girl they used to bully and kicked around. Laweyna once again found herself alienated from her family, yet ironically, for the opposite reason of why she was banished: they were envious of her powers that far outstripped their entire clan combined. Brokenhearted at her family's rejection, Laweyna initially opted to return to her exile, but George pleaded her to stay. Laweyna's capability to sense individuals at great distances with pinpoint accuracy would be invaluable in George's rescue campaign. Seeing she had nowhere else to go, Laweyna obliged and thus she took her place as George's first and foremost lieutenants. And throughout the years, with Laweyna at his side, George's Rescue Campaign had become nothing short of an unopposed success as the two began forging a close friendship that some, dare they say it, border on romantic bonding. But the truth was far from it. While they found some common ground for a close friendship, the two also began to notice the vast differences they have in personality. This was even strongly shown in the way they carry battle.

George was kind, benevolent, passionate and while at the same time a hot blooded and somewhat reckless general, often leading his men at the front, showing desire to always be in the thick of things, breaking jaw and crushing bone shoulder to shoulder with his warriors. Laweyna was the exact opposite: she was cold, calculating, and distant. Any army led by her was known for always keeping calm and waited patiently for the right time to strike. And when they do strike, they were known to be brutal, destructive and without a shred of mercy; leaving behind no survivors. Indeed, unlike George who is more tolerant of the Naturals, Laweyna, embittered by her experiences, possess a rather unflinching militaristic hatred towards the Naturals: A good natural is a dead natural, so she always says (through other people's mouths obviously). This difference is perhaps what finally expunged George desires to make Laweyna her queen. Even so, their friendship, strengthened by the respect for each other's strong code of honor and loyalty, remained unshakable. Throughout the realm of the budding Advanced civilization, George was flaunted as the great savior and hero. While Laweyna was also honored in equal measure, George gained the love and adoration of his people, but the uncaring Laweyna understandably earned only their fear and awe.

To be Continued…

**000000000000**

**000000000000**

**000000000000**


	42. Arsenal Five

Kira is Kage

Lacus is Hikari

Except when they're together.

What do you do? Put a double whammy chapter, that's what I do.

Author note: I'll be honest with you readers. I'm not very happy with the way the Prankcraft chapter turns out. I read it and read it and reread it again. The first half is good. The latter half was… forced. I tried too hard to create something funny, and in the end, it's not funny at all. I forgot the fundamental rule: simple is the best. In a word: that chapter was a disaster. The fourth wall breaking was lame. I don't like it at all. Some day I may tear that chapter down, replacing it with something better. But for now… let's just enjoy this mini disaster chapter to make it up. Personally… this is the way a disaster comedic chapter should be.

Oh, and question: what time and day you usually start opening up Fanfiction? Out of curiosity is all – I want to time my uploading a chapter with the time you readers start browsing.

NOTE:

"Doryaaaaaaaaaa!": normal talking

"**Charge!": special case**

'Darn!': thoughts

**GWA HA HA HA! : Giant creature speech **

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Please… read and review

**000000000000**

The first thing that Kira saw when he woke up is a breast nipple. Up close. But unlike before, Kira no longer scream or panicked, knowing full well who owned it.

Kira groaned as he woke up and gently pushed the naked Lacus off his chest. Just as he suspected, he can block their bed with a wall of bricks and she'll still find a way to go through it somehow… and to his disbelief he himself had gotten used to have Lacus sleeping while glued to him butt naked. Kira tolerated it provided she didn't try to strip him naked as well. Some people like to keep their clothes when they sleep. That… and… it's a nice added security measure. Everyone knows they can't get close to her for many reasons… (Beyond the fact she is the captain's 'girlfriend') With her sleeping next to him enveloping him in a miasma that only Kira was immune to, it's like Kira has shrouded himself with an army of invisible bodyguard during his sleep for 24/7.

Kira cracked his neck and got up the bed. Lacus moaned cutely on the bed. Kira turned and saw the girl sleeping nicely in her bed, smiling. Kira chuckled. 'A nice dream I suppose.' He looked back and saw his suit, placed neatly next to Lacus' armor.

It's a new black ninja vest and suit, specified by Mwu, made by Simon, and had just been delivered by Tolle yesterday, given the memo he found at the foot. Chain mail lined in between two layers of interwoven Kevlar cloth. The outer surface is also reinforced with separate steel plates on critical spots. Enough limited defensive power to stop a knife and even a bullet cold. The rest of the suit, the trousers, the undershirt, they were all made of Kevlar as well, but no armor plates. Kira wanted to be as mobile as possible. Boots and armguards still the same. Covered in layered armor plates, with pockets to place training weights. No Captain's coat yet… Prayer said they're trying to add more defensive measures into it, make it even tougher. As per requested, it can be increased up to tenfold the initial weight suit.

Then again, following the doctor's orders, he's not allowed such extremely strenuous training. And Kira had made a commitment to heal first, train himself to death later.

Kira put the suit back on. By the time he was done, Kage saw Lacus just woke up, rubbing her eyes. "Put your armor on. It's morning."

"Hmm…mh… uh-huh… but I hate that suit." Lacus answered dreamily, still half asleep.

"Thought you love Samurai suit."

"Yeah… but not if I have to wear them 24/7…" She widened her sleepy eyes as her head began to clear and saw Kira's new and improved clothes. "How come you're the only one who always gets a new suit?" She moaned.

"Mine's easier to break, easier to remake."

**000000000000**

It's now day four after the Marco incident, and thankfully for everyone, there haven't been any more attacks. The ship sailed calmly with their course set for Shanghai, one of Alliance Main naval Yard as well as the Gateway to Central Plain China. However, Murdoch was not happy. The Archangel is in a seriously sorry state after that last explosive trap. Sure, the steel hull was designed to handle a lot of damage, but the superstructure on the starboard hull is just busted. And who knows of any other damage this ship might sustain due to the blast? As it stands, Murdoch wasn't even sure if they'll make it to land. But they're still moving on course so that's probably a good sign… probably.

Nevertheless, Mwu and Kage told him to do his best.

"Don't worry, Captain Kage." George smiled in encouragement. "One of my biggest naval yards is located in Shanghai. Once we get there, I'll bring out my finest shipwrights to put this ship back together."

Kage brow furrowed. "Fixing this monster might bankrupt you."

"Bah. I'm bankrupt one way or another when this war is over. My company has been reduced to moving with IOUs for a while now. When the time comes I don't think the company will survive anyway."

Kage frowned at such a bleak future, and yet George still possesses some form of optimism. "Are you that sure that this war can end?"

"I don't know." George smiled enthusiastically nonetheless. "But if I don't believe it will end someday, I'll be quitting already. Quite frankly, I care not if I will not live to see this war end. But… at the very least, I would like to do my very best to ensure that my daughter will not live out her life while the world is still at war."

Love for the family, even in such dark times. Kage smiled behind his mask. He just couldn't find a reason not to respect this man. "Speaking of daughter… how's Fllay? She hasn't come out yet?"

"No. I decided that she must remain in house arrest. And there she must remain for an indeterminate amount of time until she sorted herself out." George mourned deeply at this necessarily harsh decision. "Also, I've cancelled her engagement with Sai."

Kage's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. Sai is a good lad. And he deserved better."

"Sai won't be happy. Engagement aside, I think deep down inside, Sai really loved her."

"I sure appreciate that." George crossed his hands before his chest. "I'm just afraid my daughter doesn't share the sentiment."

**Chapter 42:**

**Arsenal Five**

"AAAAAAAAARGHH!"

A soldier free fall straight into the iron decks of Archangel, plunging head first. At the last moment, he stopped a few inches away from the floor. He looked up and saw a black masked figure holding his leg while standing straight up on the wall. "Thank you, sir." He choked.

"I dearly hoped Simon hurry up and finished those bungee ropes I ordered." Kage groaned. "Can't be everywhere every time all at once!" Standing straight up with chakra on a vertical surface, Kage is currently making good of his promise. He began teaching some of his men wall walking, assisted with the other Shadowguards and few others who had gotten it, even the Captain, specifically Murrue, and… her lieutenant Natarle. Apparently Mwu haven't taught them that either. There's only a problem of safety of the makeshift facility, particularly when there are those who fumbled upon reaching certain heights, where the fall would prove to be lethal. Without counting those who still got bruises when they fell short off the mark. Of course, the fall won't kill, but it still hurts when you hit a steel floor. That being said his students proved eager enough that they are willing to bypass the security measures. Kage also personally think fear of death might work as a good push. They've been falling from this makeshift climbing wall Murdoch put together with scraps all morning and he hadn't heard a single word of complaint or giving up.

But, as Kage perched on the wall watching his men struggling to follow his example, he had to regretfully admit, it wasn't easy. His men had just begun to understand the basics of chakra generation. Taking it to the next step of using it, in this case, use it for wall-walking, will take some time. "Visualize your chakra on your feet. Imagine you're wearing a spike shoes with two inch drill bit."

As for the soldiers, the news of how Kage fired Sai, one of his most loyal Shadowguard was shocking. Then again, with such critical blunder being made with a Logos Minister was nearly killed, it was obvious why the Captain was angry. But this only shows that their captain does not mess around, even when it involved his closest friends. As Natarle would put it, when the Captain is firm and just, army discipline and respect is assured.

"KAGEEE!" A scream attracted everyone's attention.

It was Taka, and even without the mask, everyone can see he was as panicked as one can get. "KAGEEEE!"

Kage sighed and get down on the ground with a shunshin. "Yes, what is it Taka?"

"KAGE! I just heard! Was it true!? L… L… Lady Hikari was stabbed!?"

Kage groaned. "That was like 4 years ago. Where the hell were you!?"

"I was… well… I…" Gino gulped. four days ago, during Marco's attack, he was worried sick over what becomes of Karren. So he tried his best to be stationed at the same spot with Karren… to little success. The red head actively avoiding him, and he doesn't want to raise too much suspicion. He settled on guarding the ship carrying refugee near the ship guarded by Karren. He had no idea things will escalate to such degree that Lacus was nearly killed the moment he wasn't there to protect her when she needed it the most. He never felt more mortified as a knight.

Kage shook his head. "You still haven't made your peace yet?"

"It… It's… it's not that simple."

"No. But you sure as hell take time that we can't afford. Report back to Hikari, see what she has to say about this."

"Yes… sir." Gino choked. The knight in disguise walked away completely dejected.

"You're not gonna punish him sir?" The Soldier that Kage rescued earlier commented.

Kage glanced his way momentarily and shook his head. "Nah. She's Hikari's men. She'll decide what to do with him."

"Oh… is she as strict as you?"

Kage glared at the nosy soldier. "No. She's 10 times more sadistic. So stop asking questions, you owe me 100 squat jumps before you can try climbing again. Or would you like me to hand you over to her as well?"

"No." And the frightened soldier quickly did his penalty squat jumps.

**000000000000**

Meanwhile Hikari had just done marking the grades for yesterday's test. The result had warranted what every one of her students are enduring right now.

Which is another test. Just a simple 500 question test…

…that had to be done in less than 60 minutes…

…or else they'll get another 500 questions.

Everyone strained and bulged their eyes. It took all they had just to answer one question! "What's the name of the Enzyme responsible for human growth and explain further on its compositions. Oh dear, oh dear…" "Name all types of eye problem and explain? How many are there?" "Name all the bones that formed the chest ribs? Holy…"

And while everyone is stressing over their test, Hikari tended to another patient. One of the product of an Advanced quack doctor, Fuji. She had taken a sample of his blood and now analyzing it under her microscope. She sighed. "Well… whatever muck that Gates had been ladling into you… he clearly didn't want them undone."

"Umm… what was that supposed to mean?" Fuji murmured.

"What I mean is… he's been messing with you for a long period of time… it's not going to be an easy fix." Hikari sighed. The stuff some mad doctor can come up with…

Fuji blinked in surprise. "Can you really fix me?"

"Not with what I have." Hikari dejectedly answered. "I'm really short on ingredients right now… in fact I doubt even if I can restock… the sort of thing needed to counter your condition… it's not something you can make with over the counter substances."

But contrary to Hikari's downed mood, Fuji smiled gently. "Compare that to some of the glowing empty promises I've been given… that sounds more realistic to me, ma'am."

"Fuji, I can't even promise you if I can heal you."

"I'm already at peace with how I am right now." Fuji nodded. "So… if you say you need to take your time to make me better than I currently am… well, I'll be happy to wait."

Hikari blinked and smiled. "Oh… well… For now… I think we can make use of your size. Have you seen Sai?"

Indeed, with his size, Fuji is like a mobile gigantic living crow nest of the Archangel. He could see anything happening on the surface. "Sorry ma'am. Didn't see him anywhere. I think he's been staying in his room all day."

Right, Hikari's only wrinkle that day, is that her assistant was missing from today's class. 'He already drank his immunosuppressant… he should be okay by now… so… what could happen? Could it be that his body is also had something rejecting the substances inside the drug?'

The truth is far from it. Sai locked himself in his quarters as he tried his very best to figure out Lacus' homework, and he may be close to a breakthrough. Then again, this is his last flower. Concentrating his chakra into his scalpel… or at least… he think he did, and then gently… ge~eently does the tri-

"SAI!" Tolle banged the door of his cubicle, scaring the devil out of him and…

"YEOUCH!" …and Sai accidentally beheaded his last flower in a brutal and obviously wrong manner. He also cut his finger to boot.

Thus the reason why when the door was opened, Tolle was welcomed with the sight of the less than pleased Sai, holding his bleeding finger. "What!?" he barked angrily.

Seeing the bleeding finger, Tolle realized he just did something pretty bad. "Oops… ah… I'm interrupting something important didn't I? Hmmm… sorry?"

Sai groaned. "What is it? Spill."

"Well… it's just… haven't seen you around for a whole day. Not even in Lacus' class, so I thought something was up… and… I came checking up on you."

"Oh…" Sai anger diminish somewhat. "Well… that's just fine. I'm fine thank you."

Yeah, Sai was fine… until he came checking in. Tolle scratched his head in awkwardness. Then he peeked over Sai's shoulder and saw what he's been doing. "So… how's the flower arrangement assignment has been going?"

"Well, look at my finger; I think you've seen see how disastrous it is." Sai showed Tolle his bleeding finger. The Brunette boy winced.

"Well… that's bad. Sorry to disturb you."

"Nah. I might butcher that flower one way or another anyway." Sai then noticed some things… like the sun is already way up. "Oh dear Lord… what time is it now!?"

"Like… 9 o'clock. How long have you been doing this?"

"Since yesterday night… I think… 9 o'clock you say!? Oh man, oh man… I missed my class!" Sai desperately began cleaning things up, but at that point he realized it's futile.

Tolle shook his head at Sai's lively attitude. "Let's skip. You're as late as you can be anyhow."

"Skip? But I… Ooohh…" The bespectacled boy moaned in dilemma.

"Come on." Tolle patted Sai's back. "It's been a while since we hang out and skip like a good honest troublemakers. I wanna talk with you too."

Somehow, Tolle managed to convince Sai, and the two take their time strolling across the ship. It was… awkward, and yet strangely familiar. Awkward because now, they get saluted by soldiers every now and then, seeing everyone had acknowledged them to be warriors of some skills and repute. Familiar in that they've strolled together as friends many times before, skipping classes, making trouble as they go. If there's only one wrinkle, is that because currently, their usual group is one man short.

"Damn. I miss Kuzzey." Tolle mourned. He got over his death for some time now… but it's not easy to erase the sadness.

"That makes all of us." Sai conceded. "Come to think… he's the reason we finally get into all this right?"

"You ever regret it?" Tolle asked. "Becoming Shadowguards, fighting and all…"

"Me? I don't know." Sai shrugged. "There are things I've done that I'm regretful, and there are things I'm grateful. Like right now… I'm grateful to be here. Here at this place. I get to learn from such an amazing doctor… I've seen a lot of things… so many things I wouldn't see if I never do what I've done…" Sai's expression gradually turned from gloomy to a smile, free of burden. He looked at the sky. "I was like a… turtle in my shell… and now I get to see the whole wide world. And I'm grateful for that." Sai turned to Tolle now. "What about you?"

"At first… I'll be honest with you, I was okay…" Tolle looked at Sai's intent but light gaze. "Uh… well… but right now I'm not so sure anymore." Damn. They're supposed to have fun and he had to brought up the topic of Shadowguards. That's like the 'opposite' of fun. Well… since it all had come down to this… "Say… Sai… what do you think of Kira?"

"Kira? What's wrong with him?"

"What's wrong with him? Sai… don't you think he's changed ever since he put on that mask? He became more… distant. It's like the Kira we know was… disappearing."

Sai however, had a different theory. "…I don't know. I mean… we've known him for 3 years… 3 years out 17 year lifetime. 14 years is a lot of things that could happen to someone." Sai remembered he once heard Kira's nightmares made him moan out of control. He was screaming in horror, asking for help against something unfathomable. That's not a normal bad dream.

Tolle frowned. "You're saying that the Kira we knew all this time was the mask? That… this whole ordeal… simply bringing out his true old self?"

"I'm not saying anything. We simply know too little about Kira to make any rash assumption."

"Well, that's what bothers me." Tolle moaned. "Why didn't he tell us? Why won't he let us in? We're his friends aren't we?"

"Some things are not meant to be talked about in public, Tolle. I mean… would you dare to tell Milly that during the initial periods of you two dating you once tried to date with 3 "GYAA" other "AARGHH!" girls? "GYAGYGAYG" previously "GYAGYGAYGYAGYA" as a backup GYAGYAGYGAYA or something? YAAARGHGYAGYAGYAGYAGYAAAAAAARGHH! KEEP QUIEEETTT!" Tolle screamed in panic. Panting and gasping for breath, he looked at Sai asking if he had a deathwish.

"See what I mean?" Sai made his point. "You don't want such childish secret to come out. And we're talking about secret so powerful, so horrific, it haunt him in his dreams for live. I mean… you wouldn't want the secret of the sort of cheating "GYAGYAGYGYAGYA!" you've GYAGYAGYGAYGYAA!" Fed up, Tolle closed Sai's mouth with his own hands.

"I get it, I get it, I get it! Okay. So please… shut up my man! Milly is only 600 meters away from hereee!"

"So? She can see but can she hear what I'm saying?"

"The stuff that Lockon-sensei is teaching her…" Tolle gulped. Seriously, what is it with these snipers? Their eyes are incredible. Last time he checked, her girlfriend can even casually spot the number of toes on a gull perched on the bridge tower when she was stationed 300 meters away. Is there some kind of eye training or something? "Next thing you know, she can lip-read!"

And then Sai was reminded that Milly is learning under the greatest Sniper in the division. Who knows what else Lockon would teach her? "Well… Milly has been a diligent student… unlike us…"

"KREAAAARGHHH! Mwu's not training me, he's murdering me! And with you learning from the good armored doctor, Kira suspended from training, all the other captains are FOCUSING on me!"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"They don't know restraints man! Restraints!" Tolle's sparkling eyes were flooded in tears as he fell on his knees, begging for some sympathy and mercy. "I need some breaks man! I slept only 3 hours a day these days…"

And even Sai could not help to feel some form of pity. "So… what do you want to do?"

"REFRESHMENT! I've been holding it back for some time, but now: I. JUST. CAN'T. STAND IT ANYMOOORE! HEAR ME ROAR! GAOOOOOONNN!" Fire exploded at the background of Tolle's spirited figure.

"Eh?"

"I HEREBY DECLARE TODAY WILL BE THE DAY OF HAVING FUN! FUCK THE TRAINING! FUCK THE WAR! FUCK ALLOFIT! Just for today that is…"

"And what do you want to do to have fun?" Sai pointed out. "We're in a military ship. There aren't many things that can be used to have the kind of fun we used to do…"

And Tolle went from hyper happy mode to super grumpy mode in less than a second. "Yeah, I know, I know… we're in a military ship, and all the discipline and all that grumble… grumble…"

And suddenly Sai felt really bad. "Oh come on… Fine. I'll keep you company. But just this once okay?"

And before Sai can say anything, Tolle jolted up and grabbed his friend's arm and drag him, preparing to do God knows what…

But contrary to Tolle's enthusiasm, Sai gulped as he sweat buckets. 'I'm sensing a disaster at the end. I truly am.'

**000000000000**

First victim: Mwu

Mwu La Flagga never truly recovered from the irreparable damage that was caused to his psyche after the destruction of his entire collection of precious red-zone literature. When he found out about what happened, it's not like he can blame the culprit (as if a girl will apologize for destroying a man's porn). And even when he had Kira, to the boy's chagrin, replace the damages for his failure to safeguard the collection in installments for the next 10 years, it was no help.

With nothing to vent his stress on, Mwu was left in a perpetually foul and desperate mood.

That's why… when he found a porn book straying around on the floor out of wazoo, he lost all composure of a commanding officer, reverting back to his well known status as a full blown pervert. "WHUAAAHHHAHAHAHA! Wow! Did somebody drop this or something?" He looked around, thinking if there's some random guy looking for misplaced porn book. To his great pleasure and surprise… he found another book. "WHOOHOOOO!" Mwu charged full force and uselessly used his shunshin. And then he looked around… and another one.

The trail of bread crumb was left by none other than Tolle. Sai, carrying a pile of porn books in confusion wondered. "Last I recalled, all of Mwu-san's porn book collection was blown up by Hikari, and all other books were burned to the death by Murdoch during the seven days of flame. Where did you get all this stuff?"

"I managed to rescue some before Murdoch burned them all." Tolle grinned.

The trail continued throughout the ship until it reached a certain destination. Sai panicked when he saw where Tolle poured the entire stock as the final mother lode into the final destination. "Oi! Tolle! Isn't that a bit…"

Tolle merely grinned.

The two disappeared just as Mwu arrived at the very end of the trail. As he continued, the trail ended on a room. And there… his eyes bulged. The mother lode of all red hot zone books and literature is right there for the taking! "WHOOOOHOOOOOO!" And Mwu jumped straight into the mother lode…

…drowning in a pile of woman undies.

"What is that noise?" A girl walked out of the Angel's bath only to see a partially crazed Mwu… with half a dozen bras hanging on his head.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGHH!" "ECCHI! PERVERT! HENTAI! HEEEEAAALPP!" One call bring down ten more, ten calls bring the whole house down to business.

"Uhh! Ladies! Calm down! Calm down! I-WAAAAAAAARGGHH!" And a Captain caught pants down was no match when angry scratches and other showering utensils rain down upon him.

First victim - success.

**000000000000**

Meanwhile…

"Alright. That's enough for today's training." Kage clapped his hands. His men were relieved beyond belief. The other Juppongatana who trained with them is pretty much the only ones who can remain standing. "And now, we're off to studying." And everyone stopped relieving and back to terrified. Next to Kage, there are dozens of books piled together.

"Studying? Studying what sir?"

"THIS." Kage lifted a copy of book: Sun Tzu Art Of War.

"Where did you get that?" Murrue gawked.

Kage pointed at Natarle, who nodded. "Yes. I see now why you asked to borrow my old copy of Zun Tzu Art of War… but… Captain Kage… I remember my book… and… there are several torn of pages, thereby making several chapters completely unreadable."

"Well, lucky for all of us, I've fully memorized a copy of that exact same book years ago when I was forced to read the damn thing sentence per sentence 10 times a day." Kira scored badly in a written test about Sun Tzu art of war, and the coming detention was unforgettable. Unforgettable in so many senses. "This book I'm giving you is the complete version. Lt. Natarle, here's your book."

Kage returned the Sun Tzu art of war to a startled Natarle. It's thicker by several pages than when she gave it to the brunette boy. He had literally rewritten several parts of the missing pages. Natarle start reading her returned book and… she looked like a person who never owned the book.

Every Soldier jaw dropped. "But sir?"

"What?"

"I mean… that's a strategy book?"

"You guys can read right?"

"Aye, we can… but do we really need that?"

"Well… which would you prefer? Me calling down one surprise invasion after another to teach you guys strategy one arrow being shot at you at a time… or read its written version safely without worrying a sword to your gullet?"

A cold chill run down everyone's spine. The soldiers nodded and sit down, ready to study. "It's just… we fear it'll be too much for us, sir. None of us possess your intellect and all."

"First, if I possess something in excess, sharing it seems like a good idea for me. I learnt that one will always be overwhelmed by plenty. The greatest example of that is Hikari. Alone, she could not accomplish anything. Look what happened when she learnt how to share." Kage smiled.

The soldiers nodded in agreement.

"Two, I've made my point earlier. I wanted you guys to have your own damn mind. To have ideas and think calmly, even when I'm not around. One way is to teach you some of the things I know. Plus, while I encourage more physical training, I have no intention to turn the lot of you into muscle brained idiots. I don't want to rely on your physical strength. Put some brains into those muscles and you'll be a sharper sword."

Again they nodded.

"And three… well… open one book and you'll see."

The book was distributed to everyone and when they opened it… to their surprise, they don't see any writings. Instead, they see drawings of troop formation being played out. Movements, deployments, attack, defense, maneuvers. The format of the strategies had been greatly simplified, yet lost none of its underlying fundamentals. Some of the formations possess reference to other strategies.

"Ideally, I would prefer we practice these formations." Kage scratched his head as the soldiers turned to him with glowing eyes. "But we have neither the time nor space. Especially time. I know this is no time for long winded literature of the whys and whats to reach a certain goal. So I've made it as simple as I can. You just need to start learning how to memorize this. Learn it in your free time, learn it during break time, learn it during lunch. Live and breathe by this stuff guys."

The soldiers nodded excitedly. "So… this is where you learn all those stuff, Cap? What if we surpass you someday?"

Kage laughed heartily at that offhand comment. "When that happens, I'll gladly call YOU teacher. But… seriously, you guys still had a long way to go. Sides…" Kage smirked. "Just because I'll teach you lots, doesn't mean I can teach you everything, rookies." Kage chuckled. "Some things can't be taught, boys. These are all just foundations. Eventually, you will all bloom in your own way. Your own skills. I don't set you where you had to go. You decide that. You have brains. Use it."

The soldiers nodded as they gleaned at their books with enthusiasm.

Seeing the fervor, Kage immediately added. "However, let me tell you one thing…"

Everyone looked at Kage again.

"The core of my teachings is simple. There are only 2 principles: 1. If you're talented, you plan 2 or 3 steps ahead, and if you're really, really good at it, and you can plan several steps ahead of that first 2-3 steps ahead. And then, if you're even more talented than that-" Kage paused for a few moment, as if challenging them.

"Plan a few more steps ahead of that several steps!" Some of the eager soldiers answered.

To their surprise, Kage shook his head. "If you're even more talented than that, you let the enemy know those first 2-3 steps ahead."

Everyone jawdropped.

Kage chuckled, understanding their surprise. "Anyone like Chinese cooking? I do. They all look so delectable, so delicious. They were known as the cooking of fiery fires. Do you know why? Because if you follow the process, the actual cooking of Chinese dish really took 10% of the time with a really hot blazing fire to catch the instant of flavor when the fire cooks the ingredients. 90% of it was spent on preparations. Fighting battles is the same. In fact, battles are consequences of what you did before. They are waged, fought, and won during the preparations."

The soldiers were clearly confused.

Kage chuckled. Understanding that they don't understand what he's saying. "Well, it's okay if you don't understand it the first time. It took me a while to get that too."

One soldier raised their hand. "What about the second principle, sir?"

Kage snickered. "I'm sorry, the second principle is trade secret. I will only teach that once you understand the first principle _thoroughly._" A look of slight disappointment spread across the soldiers' faces. Kage nodded. "Which is another way of saying until I say yes. Cut with the long faces, boys. I don't want to add too many things into your head. There's still more to come, of that I can promise you. For now, be sure to memorize those formations. Now, class dismissed! Same time tomorrow!" Kage clapped his hands, and the soldiers slowly disperse. Murrue also intended to leave, but Natarle approached Kage.

"Captain, I truly believe teaching strategy and formation is a very good decision. However, this is all theory. Is it not possible that we arrange some practical exercise?"

"We're virtually standing atop a gigantic floating hunk of metallic wreckage. What space we had is now being concentrated on constructions, repairs… and the housing of refugees." Kage quickly added. "And we are currently MOVING! Slowly, but we are moving. Trying to train undisciplined amateurs in formations in a moving ship? Total nightmare."

Natarle frowned, trying to think a solution on this particular problem.

"I have an idea, though." Kage cut that thought short. "However, whether it'll be feasible ASAP will greatly depend on their training progress. As such, until the time comes, I suggest we drill them on wall walking and water striding, simultaneously, we will be pounding the theory of what they'll practice later into their heads."

"Wall walking? Water Striding?" Natarle blinked, grasping Kage's idea in full. "You're serious."

Kage nodded. "Very. Wall Walking. Water Striding. Drill it."

"Kage has a point." Meanwhile Murrue was looking down over the railings of the decks. "It's feasible at this height. So… Wall Walking… and Water Striding."

Natarle looked at her captain, gazing something. She turned and looked at Kage and nodded in approval. "Very well."

As the Captains and Lieutenants of the 12th division left, now it's the 7th division lieutenant Canard approached his captain. He waited until all the soldiers had left, and then he started with: "Nice speech. Nice idea with the formation book. But don't you think what you just said to those lazy fuckers… those things about the core of your strategic thinking… putting aside they may not have your brain power, isn't that a bit too loaded?"

Kage laughed. Profane language aside, Canard is actually a pretty learned person. "Maybe."

"Isn't it a bit too early?"

"I told Lt. Natarle that what I'm concerned about was space… but seriously… Time is the luxury we no longer have." Kage sighed. "A storm is coming. I need to make them ready to weather it when it comes."

Canard immediately got in one go. "The Pink Princess. You've been pokin' the fuckin' hornet's nest a lit'l too much Cap."

"Strange that I have yet to receive any form of response from Zaft after this latest poking. That Marco was a splinter group. Either Zaft really don't care about her, or this is just the calm before the storm."

"Well… we are soldiers. And we are in the middle of a fucking war. ShitStorm is coming one way or another." The long haired Canadian snorted. "But… let's just hope everything you've done won't be a God damn waste."

"Waste?"

"You've set a course to China. That's the HQ of the 10th division AKA Shit Storm central." Canard growled. "Their talent scouts will pick out those guys you've raised so painstakingly well, leaving just the poor ones."

"Can't I just say no?"

"It would be nice if it were that fucking simple." Canard groaned. "Those fuckers of the 10th division have their ways of convincing talents. And I'm not just talking about better wages and better equipments. These guys may seem to like you now… but… one session with those scouts… I won't be surprised if they wouldn't even miss you. Even if that doesn't work, a captain of the Regulars has the right to requisition forces from other divisions whenever it is needed."

At that point, Kage frowned. "How did Harlbarton handled it?"

"Like a champ. A losing one though." For a moment, Canard's scorn turned into a mournful gaze. "He couldn't stop them. At the very least, all he can do was to part with them in good terms."

"How would you handle it?" Kage chortled.

"I'll just say: Fuck Ya'll to Hell." Canard snarled and walked away, waving the book.

Kage chuckled. That answer is so like Canard. Then again… he had his own answers to that. As Kage turned around, he saw two figures approaching. "Yes, can I help you?"

**000000000000**

Second Victim: Murrue Ramias

Whenever she's not managing her troops or training her students (student after the latest events), Murrue would often spend her time maintaining her Iron Maiden Spear or practice with it.

But after parting with Kira's class, she had a new activity, reading this booklet. A booklet, three pages and she's already felt like she just learnt a crash course of 3 years worth of military strategies. Sun Tzu art of war can be expanded to variety kinds of applications.

And just as she's about to bury her nose even deeper into this pamphlet… door knocks.

Murrue put aside this immensely engaging book and answered the door. When she opened the door… no one. Murrue looked left and right. No one around. Murrue shook it off and she's back to reading. She barely go through the third footnote in the eighth page, the door knocks again. Murrue grunted and put down the book again and opened the door to find no one. "…?" Murrue slammed the door in slight annoyance. She thought for a moment, and then she snapped her fingers and wrote something on the table. A moment later, a plaque was hung on the door: "I'm away. Please come see me later."

Upon seeing that, two figures groaned. "Well, that spills it. Whatever she's doing, it's quite important that she doesn't want to disturbed and she doesn't want to leave the room. We could be waiting for hours."

"Oh well. There's plenty of other targets. Let's git."

"Hey, wait. Look!"

Finally undisturbed, Murrue returned to enjoying this wonderful booklet he handed them… page ten, and she had run out of reference book to compare with the strategies in that booklet. The formation was based on the Sun Tzu art of War, but she also saw influences from Roman Legion Phalanx formation to Chinese Ba Gua formation. From the piercing Sword Formation to Eight Trigram Encirclement. The boy's brain is a like an encyclopedia… no… a whole library of encyclopedias of warfare and strategy. No way in hell he learnt that from Mwu.

Murrue looked around and realized she needed more reference books. If she recall correctly, Natarle had more collection of books than her. Suddenly the door knocks again. And this time, Murrue was quite well pissed off. "If this is your idea of a joke, then let me tell you, it's in a VERY poor taste-" Murrue furiously opened the door, revealing a slightly startled Natarle. "Oh."

"Ma'am. Permission to enter the premises." Natarle stoically saluted. Though she still wondered why her captain looked angry.

"Permission granted. And at ease, Lt." Murrue sighed. "I'm sorry. Some childish people with too much time on their hands had been making fun of me… bah. Never mind. Is there anything I can help you?"

**000000000000**

Kage tucked his head on the railings, completely dead beat. Training his men turns to be quite tiring. He thought he did not need to exert his injured body a little too much, but perhaps teaching still drain some stamina. But that was nothing compared to preparing for what comes next.

"Rough day?"

"Well… not exactly. Still recovering. My wounds still hurt a bit."

"Well… if it were me… I could use some rest and relaxation. Probably go get some chow or something…" George smiled at him from behind. The elder Allister seem to have developed a knack on finding him. Then again, it seems these railings had become their official meeting spot.

"We'll have a chow soon. Talk to me."

"What?"

"Let's have another conversation like we did yesterday. That was fun. And relaxing for me." Kage smiled weakly.

"That was relaxing? You're sure?"

"Yeah… umm… let's see… we're going to China… and yesterday you told me that the Chinese faction was one of the strongest nations of the five states. I take it that formed the basis of the 10th division we're visiting?"

"Ahh…" George smiled. "Yes, and no. After the grand Alliance was made, the armies of all five states were dissolved, merged into one military body. The Alliance army. And while it's true that a great part of the Chinese state troops were added into the mix, they also congregate the armies from other five nations. The 10th Division decided China to be their HQ because China was the only nation aside from the United States that possess the infrastructure to support such huge number of troopers. However, it doesn't mean that the Chinese would willingly surrender their entire army."

Kage blinked in confusion. "Excuse me, I fail to understand. So… you're saying that there are two kinds of armies in China?"

"Again, yes and no. What I can say is, Chinese Government decidedly separates the Alliance military and their own government as two separate entities. Alliance can kept their own army and they will receive the Chinese Government full support… but…" George chuckled. "These Chinese were really wily. They also kept some army of their own… in form of schools."'

"Ah?" And now Kage truly lost. "Schools? What kind of school?"

"The Fire Emperor declared a state law that everyone, every single person who lived in Chinese soil must learn Martial arts as compulsory curriculum in their schools. Kinda like the replacement for the physical education that one would have in other schools. You understand what I'm saying?" George winked at Kage, whose eyes gleamed in epiphany.

"Oh yes… That's wily. That's VERY wily." Like that, other nations can no longer blame China for stockpiling armies. By forcing their 1 billion plus population to study martial arts, they've turned the entire civilian into a veritable army of martial artists. Amateurs and experts, 1 billion trained fighters are nothing to sneeze at. "That's what you meant by an army of some form. And the 10 division can easily draw in recruits from such a huge stock of trained warriors."

"Yes. Now by your own words, you've eloquently put it that there are two kinds of armies: the Alliance Regulars, and the Chinese State 'Militia'. Which one would you like to know first?"

He's going to China, and he's an Alliance Captain. He will be dealing with various Alliance parties. "Tell me more about the Regulars."

George readily nodded. "Right. The Regulars, as the name implies, and as I have explained earlier, are paid professional soldiers. They were given standardized equipment, standardized military training, and ready to answer at any call to arms with discipline. Currently, there are roughly 1.5 million Troopers stretched all across the world. 350,000 are currently stationed at China. Their base of operation."

"Now, Regulars are basically divided into squadrons. Each squadron is lead by a Sergeant, that is, grizzled veteran Troopers who had proven themselves worthy on several battlefields. Now, here's something interesting about these squadrons." George raised a finger. "As troopers everyone uniformly fought as one. There's almost no distinction of combat style between one trooper to the other. I mean… what's the difference? You just aim and fire at your targets. But… just the case, there are some troopers with lousy discipline, but excellent service record. Or, some troopers who had been banged quite well enough in various battlefield that they began to develop fighting styles unique to themselves. This range from using rifles at extreme close range as clubbing weapons, or someone who enjoy explosive a little too much, or some enjoy extreme range of his sniper rifle. Whatever the case, this people had found and matured their talent enough for command, that is the Captain and Lieutenant, to promote them to the rank of Sergeant. And Sergeants are given free reign to form their squadron: a specific group of troopers who possess specific sets of skills that a sergeant values, this in turn, created a series of very specialized Squadrons. Calamity Squadron is experts in demolition and long range siege. Raider squadron is experts in close combat shock troopers."

"Interesting. But… one point. Based from what you're saying, everyone was given… guns. Rifles. Firearms. I'm no expert in firearms… but… won't that kinda limit the diversity a bit? As you say… you just point and shoot." Upon hearing that, several of George's bodyguards chuckled. "What?"

"Hmm… Kage… am I correct in thinking that you've never fired a gun before?" George rubbed his chin.

"Yes."

"Ha. Thought so. Trooper? Hand Captain Kage your Dagger." George glanced at one of the Trooper and gave Kage his Dagger assault rifle.

Kage took it and looked at its design. The whole set is roughly 80 cm long. It has a wooden frame, reinforced with some bolted metallic straps. It has five barrels, a fuse at the breech, some rotary mechanism; both of the latter are trigger controlled. When the trigger is pressed, the fuse dropped and lit the gunpowder on the breech of the barrel, unleashing the bullet, and then the gears will turn the barrels, and new one will rotate into position, ready to fire. The Barrels rotate on an axis. Extending from the axis fore at the center of the rotating barrels is a long dagger. There's also a long handle, as long as the whole rifle, hanging above the barrels, stretching from the armguard to the foremost barrel.

"Go ahead. Try to squeeze off a few." George offered. Meanwhile, just in case, George and his retinues put a few steps away in a safe distance, giving the amateur rifleman some space.

Kage awkwardly pointed the gun to the sea, and pressed the trigger. The deafening roar was shocking, the fiery fire of the barrel was somewhat blinding, the resultant smoke, and then the burn smell assaulted his sense. But of greater shock to Kage… was the recoil. The sudden jerk nearly knocked him over as the gun barrel uncontrollably swung upward. "Whoa!"

Kage blinked. What was that involuntary movements? "This thing… it use explosion to propel projectiles?"

"Exactly. Do you understand now that Troopers aren't just about point and shoot, captain?" The trooper smirked.

To answer that, Kage suddenly grabbed the upper receiver of the Rifle and flipped it back. The long handle extended the rear stock… extending it into a pole arm. With the dagger extending at the front, the rifle suddenly turned into a spear. Kage began playing with the Dagger Spear expertly, spinning it around his body and then unleash a circular slash, spinning it again and unleashed a stab. Slowly he moved away from the watching George and the bewildered Troopers. And then in the middle of testing this rifle spear, Kage suddenly noticed that even when the shape transformed, does the function as a gun changes as well? Kage noticed the trigger is still in his hand… in a very firm state, as if it was inviting him to press the trigger while in swing. Curiosity overcomes Kage, and then, timing his moments perfectly, Kage pressed the trigger while he was still in the process of slashing the spear. What happened next surprised him yet again. This time, the recoil of the fired shot propelled the spear's blade concurrently with the direction of the swing, accelerating its swing to, in Kage's opinion, near uncontrollable speed. What's more the blade swing also became even stronger, and even Kage was carried off by the violent recoil and was forced to spin his spear several times in a very powerful and blurring slicing arcs. He barely managed to stop the spinning spear at the third spin. At that time, the damage was done.

"Kage? Are you alright?" George timidly asked as soon as the slice and dice whirlwind was done.

"I owe your men and every trooper of the 10th division an apology. You're right. It's not just point and shoot." To demonstrate this, Kage pointed the spear at the only victim of his accidental bladestorm: a steel beam. Kage gently tapped it, and the uppermost portion of the steel beam fell. The beam was clean cut, and the stump surfaces of both of severed steel beams were smoking orange hot. "More like… Point, Shoot, Strike." George's eyes widened upon hearing the final three terms Kage mentioned.

The elite troopers' jawdropped. It looks like they've never even seen nor heard that their rifle can be used that way.

Kage jumped back to where he was, folded the spear back into a rifle and handed the still smoking firearms to the flabbergasting trooper. "It's a good weapon soldier. Treat it carefully, and it will save your life."

"S-s-s-sir… y-y-y-yes sir." The Trooper stuttered. He looked at the oversized dagger bayonet of his rifle and to that cooled off steel beam stump. Suddenly, he gained a new dose of fear of his own weapon.

George looked at Kage and the rifle. His eyes looked like someone who just gained an eye opening epiphany. "Point… shoot… strike… I see… I SEE! Yes! So that's what he meant! The three things needed on an Arsenal gear!"

"Excuse me?" Kage blinked.

"I… Oh I'm sorry… It's… what you just said: Point, Shoot, Strike… it's the exact same word that man used to describe the usage of Arsenal gear."

Kage blinked in utter confusion. "Okay… slow down… who's 'he'? And… what's Arsenal gear? I remember you mentioned that yesterday. But… what are they?"

George paused for a moment. "How do I put this… the man I speak of is Rena Imelia's First Lieutenant. He explained it to me several times, but I never really get it. Something about the essence of a Gear is recoil, accuracy, and the combination of long and close range combat techniques." George looked at Kage again. "The words he used is the exact same as yours: Point, Shoot, Strike. After seeing your demonstration… I finally understand."

"And… what's an Arsenal Gear?"

"Arsenal Gear is a type of highly advanced firearms. If you're gonna ask what's the natural's equivalent to a Regalia… those gears would be the answer. Developed extensively during the Golden Age of Empire during the time of the two emperors. They are very powerful, very dangerous… but at the same time, very advanced and very, VERY hard to use."

"Hard to use?"

"The concept is to combine the flexibility of a close combat weapon with the range and destructiveness of a gun. But… as you have experienced yourself, it's easy to say it in theory… but in practice, it's quite difficult to perform."

"No kidding. Imagine the stray shots!" Timing when he had to fire the gun midswing was hard enough; he also had to worry where the bullet will fly in the middle of a fight just for some extra power boost. If he use it during a crowded fight, he's liable to get someone shot by mistake. "I get about the concept… so those Dagger Rifles are arsenal gears?"

"What? That? Oh dear no. The Dagger rifle really is just a bootleg copy. Its power and complicity pales before the original one. I hear tell that during the Holocaust, the Alliance used to produce them in mass quantities. But… after the Holocaust, we've lost much of the technical knowhow on what makes them tick. And we've lost capability on how to make more. Nowadays, there's only a few of them. And they're well guarded."

"Am I correct in thinking that the 10th division would have access to them?"

"Exclusive access in fact." George pointed up. "They have the Arsenal Five to show it."

"Arsenal Gear… Arsenal Five…" Kage quickly caught on. "So… kinda like… a special force like Juppongatana, I assume?"

"Well… if I'm to make a comparison, I think Harlbarton intended the Juppongatana to be his equivalent to sergeants. Arsenal Five is more akin to… ah yes. They're the equivalent to your Shadowguards, I suppose. Rena Imelia's inner circle of special Lieutenants. Yes Kage, unlike other divisions, the 10th division has more than 1 lieutenant. The Lieutenants, bar the First Lieutenant, are all members of the Arsenal Five." George further added. "They were once Sergeants with squadrons of their own. They've shown a particular aptitude in wielding some of the most dangerous personal weapon ever designed by Mankind, and thus they were entrusted with those weapons."

"Interesting. Can you tell me more about them?"

"Certainly. Well… for starters, there are always two. The Arsenal Technician, and the Tuner. The Technicians are the actual wielders of the Arsenal Gear. They possess the strength, the discipline and the focus needed to manipulate those weapons as if they were extensions of one selves. But as you might imagine, using guns in combat will result in the weapons developing wear and tear. That's where the Tuner comes in. They're the mechanic whose duty is to maintain and service those weapons."

"But I thought you said the Alliance no longer know how to make one."

"We can't make another one… but we do know how to keep one intact or at least in working order. Then again… very few people can do it. Some of these weapons are so… complicated. It's funny: hundreds of years ago, we invented them and now we have no idea how we make those things. Some of them are like Hieronymus machine. We put in a bunch of stuff and we just hoped it'll work, and it worked. All we can do now is replacing the parts that seem damaged or corroded… In fact… one day, we may no longer be able to use them at all, no matter how much maintenance or care we give to them."

"That's bleak." Kage frowned.

"Quite." George nodded. "Well, for now though, we've been using them to their fullest extent. And let me tell you… they are incredibly devastating in combat. You can compare the wielder to some living breathing weapon platform system, a tactical bullet you point and shoot at your target to take them out, and you won't be far off. A Technician who completely mastered the Arsenal Gear is a one man army."

"Nothing new there. No mean of disrespect, but my Juppongatana and even me had been likened to that several times."

George laughed. "Just… one thing."

"What?"

"I called them one man armies… but I guess that was a bit inappropriate… see… they're not even men."

Kage looked at George with widened shocked eyes. "You're saying…"

"Yes. They're all WOMAN." George chuckled. Some of the troopers around also winced.

Kage didn't say anything but his silence asked George to continue.

"Maybe… it's some kind of a personal touch… but Captain Imelia despises weakness in her army. She despise it even more when the Gender Stereotypical at work and synonymies woman with weakness. Such comment would usually result in a bullet to the head or worse. That being said, whenever there's woman soldier on board, she'll drive them to excel even harder. Captain Imelia has 10 elite squadrons that she personally trained, and they're all woman. That being said… some of the best troops in the ranks of the 10th division are woman. Hence, not so surprisingly, the Arsenal Five are all females." George then inquired, just in case. "You… have nothing against woman… do you?"

"I have no problem with woman who are smarter than me, and I really have no problem with woman who are stronger than me. Woman is to be respected, even woman who can kick my ass." Kage thought a bit. "Except maybe one particular woman who deserves to get her ass kicked." Everyone sweat dropped.

**000000000000**

"AACHOOO!" Lacus was caught off guard when she suddenly sneezed, accidentally shattering some windows.

**000000000000**

"So… who are they? These incredible girls?"

"Right… let's start with the easiest to get along… I think I'll start with a newbie first. She's a bit timid and greenhorn. But make no mistake. Girl got enough lead to wipe out armies."

**000000000000**

In a snowy plain of Tebet, at the base of the Himalayan…

300 Knights, or, what's left of the initial 3000 knights, ducked down behind the trenches for all their lives is worth. The area around them is a literal hell zone, with explosion after explosion rain down upon them, and no sign of stopping. And while some bullets landed to explode with incredible force upon impact, others penetrate 6 knights all at once, and some other bullets break apart only to unleash small pellets that rip a squad of knights apart.

The Girl kept the trigger of her massive weapon pressed. The words on the said firearms continuously blurred due to non stop shaking as the red hot barrel rumbled again and again, discharging shell after shell.

"This is crazy! We've been bombarded all morning like crazy and they're not stopping at all! AARGH!" several bullets finally got through the rucksack defenses and obliterated the knights behind it to a bloody unrecognizable pulp. "We need backup! We need a HELL lot of backup!"

Bullet casings, each so heavy that they sank on the ground upon landing, kept falling next to the girl's heavy boots. Each of those casing also has the number of its caliber: 30 mm.

"Hey look!" The beleaguered Knight pointed behind them. There's a sizeable group of Knights with heavy armor, the Forge Corps Legionnaires coming for their aid, braving the storm of explosions. Their thick shields and armor seemingly prevented the bullets from taking a heavy toll on their ranks.

The girl noticed this and stopped firing for one moment.

"Here! HERE! Hurry up! HELP US!" The Knight yelled. The reinforcement clearly heard the call, compounded with the fact that the rain of fire suddenly stopped.

The girl gritted her teeth and then swings her weapons backward, pointing the red hot long barrel behind. The muzzles of the said guns were designed to look like a ram's head. "Walter-san! We need something for heavy armor."

"Attaching Vladimir Impaler."

The Forge Corps hastened their pace, not knowing what's coming for them.

"NUOOOH!" The work was done; the girl pointed her weapon back forward. In the time it took for her to aim her next shot, the details of the weapon became clear. Basically it's a massive rifle: 3 times bigger than a normal rifle, and also 3 times longer and thicker. Its huge 30 mm reinforced barrel looked like a battering ram with a ram's head at the end of its muzzles. The main body was boxy, made and plated in large bolted plates of steel. It has some pipes, gears and wheels, complete with a pair of small chimneys that constantly piped out smoke and fire, a sign that there some kind of machinery within. It has a rather gothic design, as its exhaust vent for discharging spent casing looked like a demon's open mouth. Three long belts of bullets were attached to the underside of the giant gun to a three magazine drums attached to the girls' rear waist. The handle and the trigger is covered by a shield at front with checkered design, forming an X, the roman numeral of 10, signifying her status as a member of the 10th division. The handle is straight up, placed in a circular metallic frame. A massive conical pod was attached to the breeches of the said gun, bearing the word: Vladimir Impaler.

The one wielding the said Arsenal Gear was but a young woman with short neck length blonde hair of English descent with blue eyes. She's roughly 20 years old, with a noticeable bosom on her yellow suit. A pair of normal sized rifles was attached on her short but heavily padded yellow skirt, as if they were her side-arms. She wore a pair of boots as heavily padded as her hand gloves, with long black stockings that covered all the way up to her exposed thigh. The girl was pretty short…

…which brings an interesting fact that the whole gun was even bigger than her, and it's also longer by nearly twice as much.

Even without measuring its weight, it was obvious, the whole thing weigh a ton… which makes the fact that the said girl is currently dual wielding a pair of such monstrous guns quite unbelievable.

The names of the Twin Arsenal Gears were imprinted on the bolted steel bodies of the said guns: **'Feyd Rautha'** on her left hand and **'Glossu'** on her right, both with an epithet of **30mm-variable warhead Harkonnen Devastator Impaler Cannon**.

"DORYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The Girl yelled and fired her gun. This time, the pair of Vladimir Impaler at the muzzles of the guns was fired with four rockets at the projectiles' rears propelling the spiraling giant bullets forward. The recoil forced the Battering ram barrels slide back, sinking deep into the rifle's body. The rocketing projectiles flew past the besieged Knights overhead and went straight at the approaching Forge Corps. In a timed mechanism, the Pod exploded from within, opening up the copper conical plating in a spiral, releasing uncountable spikes, each was as long as a man's arm, and the uncountable impaler spread over a wide area. Still carrying the momentum from the pod, the needles easily punctured the armor of the Forge Corps, making a beehive out of them all.

The 300 Knights could only watch as their reinforcements were wiped out in a single shot right in front of them. Following that, the rain of explosion and giant bullets continues. And that point… they all fell into despair.

Dropping their feeble swords and shields, the Knights stood up and raised their hands, as a sign that they've given up. The rain explosion still continues for some time… "Oi… you think they can see us?"

"Well… I don't know… if they can accurately shot down an entire squad of Legionnaires from 3 Kms away, I think we would be as clear as day to them. I mean… I think we're only **2.5 kms** away from the shooter…"

Well… **3.5 kms** away from where the knights had raised their hand in surrender, a French trooper with a cowboy hat and an eyepatch looked at what happened through a scope. "Oi, Mignonette Seras! I think they've surrendered! You can stop firing!"

"Bernadotte-san…" Seras Victoria **(6****th**** Lieutenant, Nickname: The Police Girl, Squadron: Wild Geese, Specialty: Heavy Bombardment Weapons and demolition)** finally stopped firing and shouldered her Harkonnens. Twisting the handle from vertical handle to horizontal state, the Harkonnen Battering-ram barrel slides into the rifle body, becoming more compact. The long rifles shortened into about nearly as tall as the girl, and now it looked more like an oversized gauntlet with a mechanized battering ram attached. "Will you stop calling me Mignonette!? I outrank you, you know!?"

"Then again Lady Seras, Bernadotte-san outscores you in the accuracy test." A wrinkled elderly man with tied hair and a monocle, dressed up like butler commented. He was lean, tall, and despite his wizened visage, exudes a calm aura that demands respect. "I think you should take a leaf out of his book a bit." Walter C. Donnel, Seras' Arsenal Tuner, chuckled. "Besides, our orders were to capture those Knights alive for questioning. Raining them with bullets like that might bar their escape, but it's also hazardous."

Walter's gentle scolding nevertheless caused Seras to humbly tuck her head down. "Sorry."

"Yeah, you should be sorry!" The One Eyed sergeant smirked. "I mean… the bill for your bullets were through the roof ya' know?"

"I just shot a squad of Forge Corps Legionnaire from 4 Kms away!" Seras growled and rattled at Bernadotte, who turned and looked back to check the status of their future prisoners. "And you wankers couldn't even land a shot!" Seras gloated again.

Bernadotte blinked his eye at the targets… "Ehh… Take a closer look, you retard." He handed his scope to Seras. She used it and looked at the situation…

The Knights had given up, that's true.

Problem is, the remainder of the Bernadotte's men, the Wild Geese units couldn't get close to them either. All the fire that Seras' shots had caused protected the Knights like a barrier, preventing the natural Troopers from closing in. The Knights realized it… and took their chance to bolt away and escape capture.

Seras blinked and looked at Bernadotte.

The French Cowboy merely groaned flatly: "Analysis incoming:

PRIORITY TARGETS: ESCAPED.

MISSION: FAILED.

Captain Rena Imelia's angry shouts: incoming upon report."

"KAAAAAAAAARGGHHHH!" Seras screeched.

**000000000000**

**Back to Archangel…**

**A little while earlier…**

"Yes. Actually, Captain, I came here to talk to you about this booklet." Natarle showed the booklet that Kage handed them.

Murrue's smile breaks. "Perfect timing! I was just about to talk to you about it too. They're wonderful aren't they? That kid is amazing."

Natarle still looked a bit apprehensive.

"You disagree?"

"Not at all Ma'am. I agree with you completely. However… there's just… one thing…" Natarle appears to be trying hard to choose her words. Murrue smiled kindly, encouraging her. "Speak freely, Officer." Natarle refrained from doing so, maintaining formal approach. "Did you recall 12 years ago? For 3 consecutive years, the Alliance began suffering a series of inconceivable defeats. Inconceivable, because, time and again, a numerically larger forces were defeated by vastly inferior number of Knights. And I'm not talking the usual 10 of us for 1 of them; I'm talking the impossible odd of 400 to 1."

"Aye. I remember that one. The drive was nearly unstoppable. Zaft began moving using an ingenious combat formations and strategies that was completely unprecedented throughout the war. I remember the push reached all the way to the Beijing Fortress, and we were just one step away from the Alliance being broken beyond recovery." Murrue quickly added. "And then the push just… stopped. Somehow, Zaft knights lost their momentum. They lose the edge, unable to utilize the massive momentum they built up. And we finally managed to start scoring wins, and push them back."

"Yes. I know. My father's bones are still buried somewhere in the base of the Peking walls, along with hundreds of others who fell that day. Which is why, after that, I've been studying the troop movements, all the skirmishes and battles that occurred during those three year periods. I've catalogued them all in my office." Natarle nodded. "And here's some point of interest. The many strategies that occurred during those 3 year period… they bear distinct resemblance in patterns and tactics with ones that… that Kage had used so far."

Murrue blinked. "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive. I've been studying some of the strategies laid out in this book, and they… they perfectly matched and _countered_ some of the strategies used during those 3 year period."

Murrue heard the word match… but at the word Counter, her eyes widened. "Excuse me? I heard you right? COUNTERED!?"

"I've tried to arrange some scenarios. Using certain advanced strategies laid out in this book against a certain situation during that 3 year period. It was a perfect counter." Natarle explained. "If only Kage was already around 12 years ago, things would've been very different."

"Could Kira simply… you know… borrow the record from you or something?"

"Highly unlikely, I never told him I had the records with me. I just brought out the catalogue this morning. Captain Kage borrowed my Sun Tzu Art of war two days ago."

"Can I see them?"

And the two quickly made their trip to Natarle's room. There's a small library there filled with folders and archives of books and data. Charts and maps. For a moment, Murrue marveled at her lieutenants' collection. "Wow. Impressive collection, Natarle."

Natarle didn't react to the compliment, but she concentrated on finding her catalogue. Strange. She didn't found her book where she left it. But she found it anyway. "Here you go, Ma'am."

Murrue gratefully accepted it and opened the catalogue… "…Natarle… are you sure you gave me the right book?"

"Hai?" Natarle blinked in confusion. Murrue gave out a weird nervous smile when she handed the book back to her. Natarle took the book and looked at the content. "What the-! %5^*&&*^%&#^!~?" She's not looking at her own book anymore. The cover was the same… but the contents is filled with FxxK, SxX, xxx, more xxx, and nothing but good old, Honest to God xxx.

"True Story Novel Roman Porn… WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" Natarle was red all the way up to her ears. She took the porn book in disguise and tore it apart to pieces. "Captain Ramias! I swear on my ancestors! The book-"

"…Was switched. I get it. That book is definitely not yours." Murrue quickly concluded. The world would have to suffer an apocalypse first before Natarle Badgiruel, her professional, strictly by the book and disciplined First Lieutenant can be found dead with a porn book in her possession. "I think you just got pranked by someone. Maybe Mwu?" Murrue chuckled. "I think you better check the other places. I doubt one book is the only thing he touched."

In panic, Natarle ransacked her entire room. End result: a pile of porn books as tall as her waist, all gathered on the table. Some books had been completely replaced. It must've been done when she left her room to meet up with Murrue. And to think, she was only gone for 15 minutes. Thankfully, as for the case where the book's contents were replaced, the original contents were unharmed, gathered together at a different corner of the room.

And while her own captain vouched her image and dignity, Natarle looked like she was ready to blow up. "Captain Murrue, this is completely unacceptable! Those records are valuable!"

"Definitely. Come, we'll go see Mwu right this instant."

**000000000000**

Much later, Tolle and Sai had done what they need to do. And now…

They're completely at loss on what they should do next. "ooh… Sai… We're having fun or what?"

"Well… if you put it that way…" Sai had to admit, it does his soul some good by reverting back to their old mischievous up to no good really bad egg ways every now and then. "Then yeah. I guess I'm having quite a bit of a fun."

"Wanna hit another one?"

"Who? Judging by what I'm hearing, you've got your payback on Mwu-san and Natarle-san. Which reminds me, they're going to kick your ass twice as hard in retaliation."

"Worth it." Tolle snickered. "…wanna try to get on Hikari?"

"HIKARI!? Tolle Koenig, you perish that thought right the HELL now! That stunt you pulled with Mwu-san and Natarle-san's study is already one thing, and you're going to target the Princess too!? You hurt one strand of her pink hair and Kira will reduce you to a shitstain!"

Tolle had a second thought and agreed. "Right. Bad idea. I shouldn't even think about it."

"The only person who has the right to prank her is Kira, and Kira alone. Let's both agree on that shall we?"

Tolle nodded in full agreement. But then he stretched his body backwards. "Uwahhh… I'm bored… so bored…"

Just then, Sai noticed a soldier peeked at them through the corner. Sai recognized him. He was one of the army cooks. "Yes?"

The Army cook timidly approached the two and asked. "Anoo… Sai-san, Tolle-san you two are friends with Kage and his Brother Kira right?"

"Indeed we are." Sai answered firmly while Tolle merely nodded in silence, head still up in super bored mode.

"Right… well truth is… can you please ask Kira-kun to cook again from time to time? It's been a while since we last saw him in the kitchen, and the troops and soldiers had begun complaining."

Sai blinked while Tolle raised his head. So that's how it is. Kira had spent so much time as Kage, he'd forgotten about his duty as Kira the chef. Sai nodded. "I'll be sure to pass it on."

"Wait…" Sai and the cook turned and saw Tolle. For a second there, life returned back to Tolle. "I'll cook."

"Eh?" The two echoed. Sai gaped. "Tolle, you can… cook?"

"Yeah. Of course I can. I've been watching Kira worked several times. I think I know what to do."

The cook smiled. "Then, I'll be grateful if you can take charge of today's lunch!"

"Show me the kitchen." Tolle smiled.

In short order, the kitchen…

Tolle and Sai was shown the condition of the kitchen. They were quite surprised of how little the spices that are available at this moment (discounting the fact a good portion of them were used during the prankcraft war).

"Head Chef Yamato had always used very little spices in his cooking. Just a bit of salt, pepper… and that's it. It's amazing what he can do with simple ingredients." The other chef reported.

Tolle merely smiled. "Okay. Let's see if I can do better."

"Oi, Tolle." A concerned Sai whispered. "You've done this before?"

"Come on. We've seen Kira doing it a thousand times. Plus, we've tasted his cooking ten times over! We'll just have to make sure our dish taste the same. Easy no?"

"I thought you wanted refreshment!?"

"Hey, swinging wok is a lot easier than swinging swords."

Sai can't argue with that… but he certainly still feels there's trouble brewing.

**000000000000**

"Police Girl?" Kage has no problem that a 20 year old girl can dual wield a pair of guns weigh in excess of 175 Kgs each. The only problem he sees is that nickname. "Why the hell they call a heavy weapons expert the Police Girl?"

"W-Well… if I remember correctly, her résumé clearly stated she was once a law security enforcer in downtown London." George explained. "They used to call her Police Girl, and the name kinda stuck."

"Hmmm… Next?"

**000000000000**

In a forest of Xinjiang, at the Northwest area of China…

A girl with green eyes and short pigtails on her ash blonde hair rose up from her knees. She wears a dark grey trench heavy long coat with white sleeves and collar. There's a large belt slung on her waist, laden with bags filled with rifle magazines. A badge with the Roman numeral X is placed on her belt. She also wore a pair of dark red shorts, and a Scottish checkered kilt on top of it. She wears a pair of armor plated boots, with straps of white belts covering the upper portion. Placed on her shoulder… was a scythe. A disproportionately big Death scythe, with a red and black zigzag pattern on the blade.

She walked across the forest, until finally, she reached a grass opening. There, a lone Knight with a gloating face was sitting right at the center.

"Hm? And here I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me." The girl commented.

"Oh? Why is that?" the Gloating knight smirked.

"Most of my targets tried their best to get away from me. Hiding behind objects… or… as is the case of what your friends had done, escape in the thickness of the jungle. But you stay right in the open, in plain sight."

"Well, what do you expect? I heard you never missed your targets. Why bother hiding?" The Knight chuckled.

"They exaggerate. I missed plenty times." The girl humbly admitted. "But that's why you missed. You learn from that, and you'll get better on the next try. Besides… if I'm as good as my Mom, I wouldn't be here."

"Your mom was that good?" The Knight inquired.

"She can shoot you all before you ran into the forest with her eyes closed. I still got a long way to go, God Rest Her Soul." The girl smiled, proud of her amazing mother.

The Knight breaks into a wider smile. "Well, I guess it's lucky for us then."

"Us?"

And then suddenly, from the surrounding forest, Knights poured out. Worse still, glimmers can be seen at the top of the trees, indicating that there are a bunch of Archer Knights with their crossbow pointed at the girl nested at a branch. Zaft's equivalents to snipers.

The gloating Knight smiled. "Here's a tip from one sharpshooter to another, missy: next time, keep your distance." The Knights snickered all around the girl.

The Girl sighed. "Right back at you, gentleman."

"Heh?"

"I didn't come this close just to see you in person." The girl cracked her neck. "I get into this range to make sure I won't miss every single one of you." And suddenly, the girl blurred, and her red and black scythe became a stream of reddened black as it swings down upon the first knight. The Knight gasped when he was suddenly weighed down by a giant scythe blade at the back of his neck. "Wha…"

The Knight glanced at the scythe on his back… then to the girl… then to the exact detail of the weapon the girl wield. It has a handle for bolt action, a large caliber bullet magazine, and a trigger. And then it came to him: the Scythe is a like a giant overweight bayonet… to a massive Anti Materiel Sniper Rifle. The Scythe is the sniper rifle's weaponized muzzle. Even a Knight would know what happened when the trigger is pressed.

The girl put her serious war face on, and pressed the trigger. The Gun roared, firing a bullet. The recoil propelled the scythe downwards as guided by the girl's arm, bisecting the said knight, armor and all, while the bullet flew on and finally, as well as accurately, bullseyed the first Archer knight sharpshooter perched behind the first tree right between the eyes.

The Knights gaped. And while they're still confused, the young girl buried her scythe to the ground and began firing her sniper rifle rapidly. Spent casings flew out each time she pulled the handle of her rifle, using the Scythe as a stabilizer. Each shot penetrated 1 or 2 knights all at once. The Knights recovered from their shock and charge forward, braving the onslaught of the armor piercing bullets. 7 of them had fallen to her shots, and the sharpshooters finally take action and opened fire.

The girl noticed the arrow coming at her, and she unlatched the scythe and jumped. And when she opened fire with nothing anchoring her down, the violent recoil propelled both the scythe and wielder backwards by a great distance, the bullet holing an incoming Knight by the chest while the incoming arrows hit nothing but empty air. Still midair, the girl shifted the direction of her scythe and fired her rifle scythe to another direction, headshooting one of the Advanced Sharpshooter while at the same time propelling her flight to another direction. Her feet never even touched the ground, she was still in the process of being carried away by the heavy recoil, floating a few inches above the ground when she pointed her rifle backward and opened fire again, and this time, the violent recoil propelled her to glide forward, charging straight at the unprepared knights, while the bullet accurately hit another hidden assailant. Her feet finally landed when she unleashed a second shot, killing another Knight, she used the propelling recoil and zoomed forward in an eye-blinding speed towards a knight.

Another gunshot was heard, a spent casing flew, a knight was bisected right on his waist and an archer had a new hole to breathe on his forehead. The girl unleashed yet another shot, propel herself forward and still carrying that momentum, she unleashed another shot while swinging her scythe. Another sharpshooter also bites the dust when the bullet pierced through his shot arrow and went straight to his brain. Meanwhile, she spins a full 5 times in less than 2 seconds, beheading several knights, while cleaving a few more to the death, ripping apart their thick shields.

The girl kept spinning her death scythe, firing the rifle midswing to propel her scythe to devastating proportions, cleaving through armored Knights like a whirlwind of blades reaping through wheat. She's doing the same thing as what Kage had demonstrated, using the violent recoil of her extremely powerful Arsenal Gear: the **Witch Hunter Anti Materiel Scythe rifle** to propel her scythe attacks, amplifying its power and speed many times over. What's more, she also used the recoil of her scythe to move around from place to place at a very rapid speed. The Knights tried to maneuver away from her range, but a gunshot later, she already moved herself forward at blurring unstoppable speed, her scythe beheaded a knight who happens to be in the path of her charge and she proceed to sling her scythe on another knight's neck. She swing around, using the knight's neck as a pivot and moved him to her front with her scythe pressed against his neck. She pressed the trigger, and the rifle shot another knight in the head while beheading the other when the blade pressed in due the violent recoil.

Another show that her control of her firearm is magnitudes beyond Kage, was that even with such violent movements and her seemingly firing her rifle haphazardly all over the place: she never missed. Every gunshot hit a target, while her recoil-amplified scythe attacks reap bloody tally in the process. Spinning, slashing, shooting in a whirlwind of steel, death and insanely accurate gunshots, blood, body pieces and spent casings filled the ground until it was down… to none.

When the girl sliced the last knight (and taking another head shot to the last Sharpshooter) she stopped and rested her weapon. She looked around to see if there's anyone she missed.

"Maka, you missed one." A grunt from her back made her turned around.

The grunt came from a man of the same age with the girl, with white spiky hair and a bandana. He wear a tattered yellow Trooper's Kevlar jacket over a simple grey clothing and trousers laden with extra magazines, some parts and other widgets. He was dragging a knight behind him. The said dead knight looked like he had been riddled with bullets rather excessively. Clearly not the girl's dead shot work.

Maka Albarn **(5****th**** Lieutenant, Nickname: Deathscythe, Squadron: Soul Eaters, Specialty: Sharp Shooter and Shock Trooper)**, the Arsenal technician winced at the malformed state of the knight. "Sheesh… what happened?"

"Well he ran off midfight, apparently you scared him shitless." Soul Evans, the Arsenal Tuner for the Witch Hunter, muttered. "We thought we'll just stop him and arrest him… but then we opened his helm and he was… asymmetrical."

Maka blinked. "Asymmetrical. Really?"

"Yeah… I mean… his left and right was totally different. He lost an eye, he only got half a mouth, he only had one ear on the side, his teeth were uneven, even his hair was of different color… totally uncool. You understand why Kidd went nuts. That symmetry nut said he never seen anything that messed up."

Maka let loose a sigh, imagining how wild that must've been. "I suppose that's the reason why he spared the mole from obliteration."

The only thing untouched on the poor knight's beehive body is a giant mole right at the center of his forehead.

"He said that was the only thing that was okay." Soul flatly stated. "Let me check on the gun."

Maka handed her Arsenal gear to her tuner, and Soul worked his magic. In an instant, he cleaned the gun, disassemble the gun piece by piece, checking for wear and tear. "Yep, you wear off another barrel. But it's well spent. No misses this time as well. That's cool Maka. Truly cool."

"But I missed one." Maka moaned.

"What? No. That uncool guy ran off from you. He doesn't count. So turn that frown upside down. I'd say you're still cool, Maka." Soul smirked.

Maka blushed lightly. "Arigato, Soul!"

**000000000000**

Sai was somewhat… distressed. Yes. Distressed be the word.

It all started with how… try as they might… the taste of their creation is clearly far beneath Kira's level. And to think, the cooks swore that Kira only use a bit of salt, pepper and some garnishing. And THAT'S it. And then, the two finally realized: they were completely out of their depths. Kira is far more experienced in doing this then they do. It took a lot more finesse than just putting things into the pot. But then, Tolle, in all his unscrupulous wisdom, had a bright idea of grabbing a 'secret ingredient' and before anyone can ask what the heck is the 'secret ingredient' he bolted off to god knows where.

And now he's been gone for half an hour, and with another half an hour to go to lunch, Sai was as worried as one can be.

**10 minutes towards lunch…**

And Tolle returned… with a vial of blue liquid.

"Tolle! Where the hell were you!?"

"Sorry! Sorry. Just grabbing the secret ingredient." And before anyone could say anything, Tolle poured the whole thing to the broth. It was… blue… and glowing.

"Tolle… what the heck is that?"

"I don't know. But, I get this from Hikari's atelier… it says it taste nice, and gives a lot of nutrients and good for the body."

Sai is seriously, seriously, sensing a disaster is coming.

A big, BIG disaster.

Soon.

**000000000000**

"Fact is, the Witch Hunter serves as the basis for the existing Dagger Assault rifle. It is but one of the very few examples of Arsenal Gears that has been successfully reverse engineered to create a lesser but mass production capable variants." George pointed at the 5 barreled rifle of the Troopers.

"I see… so the Technician and the Tuner. The Technician is the one responsible for actually using the weapon, the tuner is the one responsible for keeping the Arsenal Gear in working order. But… won't that be like painting a target at the tuners?"

"Indeed. But it's not like you can underestimate these tuners. They're combatants of more or less the same levels to that of their partner, if anything happens to the technician, traditionally, the Tuners will take her helm." At that moment, the bells were sounded.

"It's lunchtime." Kage blinked in surprise, he didn't realize how fast the time passed. Come to think of it, it has been a while since he got close to the kitchen. Now he wondered what's for lunch.

"You… eat with that mask on?"

"If I have to. I usually eat alone… these days I eat with Hikari… just to keep her company… BUT… you go find Kira. He'll wait for you in the mess hall."

"Yes sir." George nodded in understanding while Kage disappeared in a puff, much to George retinue's bewilderment.

Roughly 15 minutes later, George had a 'run in' with Kira, who claimed Kage asked him to accompany George to the mess hall.

**000000000000**

Meanwhile…

Fortunately for Murrue and Natarle, they don't have to look for long. They saw Mwu running down the hall towards them…

…covered in blood, scratches, and steam puffing out of his face, a mixture of pissed off and scared shitless.

"MURRUE, NATARLE… GET OUT OF MY WAY; SOMEONE IS ABOUT TO GET SERIOUSLY HURT! THAT SOMEONE IS ME!" Mwu ran past a confused Murrue and Natarle. Behind him was an army of angry and bloodthirsty female soldiers chasing the perverted Captain.

"What in the name of…" Natarle gaped at such unruly chaos. Her discipline as a soldier quickly overwhelms her apprehension. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" She raised her hand and the army of angry girls stopped on tracks. "What are you doing? No running in the hallways! What are you, kindergartens!?"

"Badgiruel-san! We-

"Lieutenant."

"We-what?"

"You will address a superior officer by his or her rank, soldier. You will address me as Lieutenant. You will address Ms. Ramias and Mr. Flagga as Captain."

The girls were somewhat perplexed. Addressing either Murrue, Natarle, Kage (especially Kage), Canard even Murdoch with their rank and file is okay… but that piece of shit of a blond haired captain just didn't deserve any respect. "But, Lt. Badgiruel, we found that pervert hip deep in our underwear!"

"I WAS BAITED THERE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!? Some evil genius dropped a trail of bread crumb and baited me all the way to Angel's bath changing room!"

"Baited with what?" Murrue blinked.

"With this, Captain." The girls handed Murrue the proof of crime: porn book. Natarle saw the porn book and quickly looked at Mwu with a harsh accusing glare.

"Captain Ramias! Permission to speak freely!" Natarle barked.

"Granted."

"CAPTAIN FLAGGA! YOUR ATTITUDE IS AN INSULT TO YOUR OFFICE AND HUMANITY IN GENERAL!" She exploded. "PEEKING ON FEMALES, STOCKPILING ILLEGAL ITEMS, AND EVEN RANSACKING AND SABOTAGING MY OFFICE, RISKING COUNTLESS IMPORTANT DOCUMENTS-"

"WHOA,WHOA,WHOA! Slow down! That last one! Where did that last one came from? I haven't come anywhere within 10 feet of your office. I didn't even know where your office is!" Mwu gaped. "What happened?"

"Someone ransacked Natarle's room and replaced some of her military books with porn books."

"Really? That's clever. Maybe I shouldn't kill that guy yet when I found him, I could take some pointers." Mwu blinked in excitement.

"CAPTAIN FLAGGA!" Natarle roared.

Mwu's lack of regret over the venets that transpired had all completely convinced the girls that Mwu is truly the culprit. Everyone except Murrue. Something strikes her as odd, but she couldn't put her finger to it. "You know… I don't think Mwu did it."

"The proof is irrefutable, Captain Ramias!" Natarle retorted. "I move to have Captain Flagga to be punished under martial law!"

The girls, already united in anger of Mwu, also supported the decision. "Everyone in favor say aye!" "AYE!" Almost all girls raised their hands.

"What's all this noise?"

A word from Kira silenced the crowd in an instant.

Everyone turned around and saw Kira, George and his retinues approached them. "The lunch bell just sounded. Didn't you guys hear that?"

"Kid! Help me up!"

Kira looked at Mwu on the ground with a woman's underwear and a porn book in his clutches, Natarle, Murrue, and an army of angry girls look down upon him like he's the most disgusting thing on the floor. First look, coupled with Mwu's well known reputation and one can easily get the wrong idea. "I can't help you if you get what you deserve."

"No! Wait! Listen to me, kid! I was **set up**! Right from the very start! You gotta believe me on this one!" Mwu desperately begged.

Kira frowned. "If I help you… what would you give me in return?"

"I… errhh…" Mwu was lost for words. "…wait a sec… don't tell me you-"

"Planned this? Where on earth can I get my hands on pornbooks when you already charged me with that astronomical bill for your so called Limited Edition stuffs?" Kira smiled mischievously as he began constructing an image of the events. "Take that bill away from me and I'll help you. If I can."

Mwu twitched. Man. Extortionist to the end. "You win."

Kira smiled in triumph. "So what's the deal here? Can someone explain to me the chronological event?"

Murrue gave a brief explanation. "Basically, the girls caught Mwu hip deep in underwear in the changing room of the Angel's bath, woman section. And then, Mwu admitted that he was led by a trail of porn books. Natarle found some of her strategy books had its contents replaced with porn books. We came here to ask Mwu about it because he's the primary suspect. Then we found him being chased by these angry girls here."

"First glance… it looked to me like this." Kira came up with a theory. "Captain Mwu was up to his lecherous pervert nature and gets his hands on some porn books. He took it a step further and invaded the girl's changing room, trying to steal some panties, get found out and ran away. Then perhaps he tried to hide in a room, which happens to be Lt. Natarle's private study, hiding several porn books there, and then he got found out again and run." Kira quickly argued: "Am I the only one who thinks that sounds weird?"

The girls were given a moment to think things through. And some had already become somewhat confused.

"Question. If Mwu was stealing underwears… rule of a thumb of a thief who tried to escape: one must hide the proof of their crime. That could be the tool of the trade or the loot. While porn book can become a part of a peeping activity, would a peeper risk himself being found by carrying… this many porn books? Another thing… what exactly is the use of a porn book in a pant stealing or peeping activity? It doesn't make sense to me." Kira counted there are at least a dozen porn books scattered on the floor. "While I don't understand what the hell is with the porn books, logic dictates, if Mwu is trying to prove his innocence, he should be hiding his loot: your underwears, NOT porn books. So why didn't he do so?"

Everyone blinked and looked at each other, seeing sense in Kira's explanation. "And here's another thing. Mwu-san… why did you go to the Angel's bath?"

"I was baited with these things! Then I found a pile of porn books right in front of me… and I… well… I lost control and I just jumped."

"Question no 2. Mwu-san jumped into a pile of underwear filled with porn books. Now. Anyone care to explain WHY there's a pile of porn book in a basket full of woman's underwear?"

The girls blushed and roared uniformly. "NOT OURS! DEFINITELY NOT OURS!"

"I believe you." Kira's answer calmed them all down while startling some of them. "Good, honest girls all hate porn books. That's not an opinion, that's a fact." Every girl within earshot blushed. "Which is another way of saying that Mwu-san is telling the truth. He was baited there by someone… that is the same someone who put that porn book into those underwear, the same someone who had hidden another cache of porn books into Natarle-san's study." Kira looked at Natarle, whose frowns showed she was analyzing the situation, accepting Kira's train of thought. "We do know the culprit had access to a good supply of porn books. How many porn books were found in the study?"

"Waist high." Murrue stated simply, the girls gaped. Mwu gawked, while his eyes shined with gleams of excitement.

"There's another proof that Mwu-san's innocent. No way in hell he can run away carrying THAT many porn books without leaving behind a breadcrumb of fallen items. And even if he did hide those books, someone who's on the run won't have time to conveniently switch covers of the book. The best they can do is probably just jammed them in. He MIGHT if he's calm and all… but… based on what I see here… he's just in a wrong place and a wrong time." Kira turned to the girls. "Conclusion: Mwu-san not a culprit, girls. He's a victim, much like the rest of you. Then again… I hope he can pick the morale out of all this: perverts never prosper."

Mwu tucked his head down, cleared of all charges but completely dejected, while the girls all snickered and giggled.

"Go back to your stations. I'll personally get to the bottom of this. You have my word."

"HAAAAAI!" The girls chorused. And then they disperse. All the while they were giggling, cackling and blushing amongst themselves. "Kira-sama is sooo cool! Kyaaa!" "He's as awesome as it gets!" "Kyaa!" "Kyaa!"

George stayed on the sideline, watching in awe at the absolutely flawless way in which Kira handled the situation like a pro.

Kira snorted. "Now. Let's go grab something to eat. I'm hungry."

**000000000000**

Ramen.

That's lunch.

At least… that's what was written on the menu board.

But this… gloop… with blue colored broth, green colored… _twitching_… noodles… it physically resembles ramen and that's it.

Kira, George, Mwu, Murrue and Natarle sat on the same table, and this new kind of ramen distracted the latter three so much, they've even forgotten to discuss a certain matter with Kira. No one dared to take even a single strand. Everyone looked at Kira. It seems everyone is waiting for the chief controller of taste to give them all the green light that this thing is edible. Kira didn't blame them.

First he took a spoon and picked up some of the broth. He took a sip, tasting it, checking it up… "…" He didn't say anything, but his brows were knitted the whole time. Next stage of testing ramen, he took a strand of the noodle and taste it. "Hmmrmph…"

"…" Tolle and Sai sweat buckets.

And finally, Kira eat the noodle and broth together. He frowned… and finally passed the verdict: "…passable."

Which is another way of saying: bizarre appearance aside; it's eatable.

And everyone enthusiastically devour their lunch. And for some time, everyone slowly and gently savor their lunch. Mwu devoured his ramen, savoring it… even he nodded. They're not as good as Kira's but they sure didn't taste so bad. Nothing can seem to go wrong… until suddenly…

CRASH! TINKLE!

Mwu stopped eating when he looked what happened next to him. Kira's head is currently sinking into his bowl of ramen, having splashed down right into it earlier, splattering the eerie colored broth everywhere. "Kid?"

Mwu shook the boy several times. To his horror, Kira didn't respond. "Kid? Kid! Come on! Don't joke around! Kid!?" Mwu shook Kira some more times… he didn't react. He was completely stiff. He just dropped dead into his bowl. "Oh my God… He's not breathing! WE NEED A MEDIC HERE!" Everyone stopped eating. Tolle and Sai had their jaw on the floor. Did they just kill their friend VIA food poisoning?

As soon as Mwu said that, Kira suddenly get straight back up. At first, Mwu breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh God… oh Kid… there you are… you scared the devil out of me… does this thing really taste that bad?"

Kira didn't answer. His breathing sounds heavy and he looked very… very tense. And he's sweating like hell.

Mwu noticed this and he realized something's off. He just had yet to realize how bad things will become. "Geeze… maybe something in the ramen disagrees with you. Hey, kids, what the hell did you put in the noodles!? Looks like Kira got cramps here!"

Kira's breathing grew heavier as he clenched his teeth so hard… his fingers tightly balled to a fist… veins popping out of his hardening muscles… blue veins.

"Somebody call Dr. Hikari here, we have a case of food poiso-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!" Mwu's comment was instantly cut off when Kira suddenly lunged at him and BITE him by the neck. "AAAAAAAARGHH! ARGHHHH! GET HIM OFF ME! GET HIM OFF ME! GET HIM OFF ME!" Murrue, Natarle quickly bolted off and grabbed the crazed Kira off Mwu. They were shocked to find how strong the boy is now. Funnily enough, Kira let go off his bite quite easily, leaving only a bite mark shaped wounds on Mwu's neck which bleed out slightly.

Murrue and Natarle dragged the squirming Kira. He's screaming and yelling and foaming. His strength was just ridiculous. Several times Murrue and Natarle were almost hurled off their feet. But before the two Alliance officers can do anything, Kira wrest one hand free and turned around, and took a bit at Murrue's hand. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Natarle quickly grabbed Kira's back, pulling him away from her captain. She succeeded, but Kira turn around and BITE her in turn. "GAAARGHHH!" Reflexively, Natarle hurled Kira away, causing him to crash into tables and chairs.

Kira landed on all fours like an animal, his purple eyes went blank. His bloodied teeth gritted tight, drool, foam, and some of the residual blue broth sipping out of the corner of his lips. His muscles swelled badly, and he had blue veins popping out all over his skin.

"He… he…"

Kira turn his head left and right, his maddened eyes search for new targets. He saw a soldier and he roared. "HRAAAAGRH!"

"HE TURNED INTO A ZOMBIE!"

Kira blurred and disappeared from sight. CLENCH! A second later, a scream was heard from the soldier as Kira's mouth was suddenly latched to his arm when he suddenly reappeared right behind him. "AAARGHHH! ARGHHHH! HE BIT ME! HE BIT ME!"

Sai's eyes widened. Tolle was left without a word. And then Sai looked at George's retinue… they looked like they clearly recognized Kira as a threat, and they're ready to blast him to kingdom come. Only George' intervention stopped them from opening fire…

CRUNCH!

"ARRRRGGHHH!" George suddenly screamed when a foaming MWU LA FLAGGA, completely zombified, sank his teeth deep into his shoulder.

"Oh my God!" The retinues gawked. They certainly didn't see that one coming…

CRUNCH! CRUNCH!

"ARGGGHHH!" CRUNCH! "ARGGHHH!" CRUNCH! "AARGH! MY ARM! MY GOD DAMN ARM!" CRUNCH! pretty soon, screams, yells, and crunching sound echoed everywhere. CRUNCH! Kira was the first victim and he was not the last. Murrue had just finished zombifying her fifth victim when Natarle started on her third, while Mwu and George had just finished with the entire retinue of his elite guards.

Following suit, the other soldiers who had eaten that Zombie ramen turned into Zombies as well and start biting the closest living being around them. CRUNCH! No one can escape… not that they could even if they want to. CRUNCH! The number of the zombies in that room quickly outnumbered the not-yet-but-soon-to-be-zombies. CRUNCH! CRUNCH!

Sai looked at how the mess hall had suddenly turned into a little residence of evil bio hazard. He turned to Tolle and shook him by the collar. "For the love of God, Tolle. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT INTO THAT RAMEN BROTH!?"

Tolle grabbed the secret ingredient he whisked away from Lacus' atelier and read the label. "It says… Super Soldier Vitamin Pill Class Omega. A combination of steroids and condensed energy caloric drink with enough proteins, vitamins, and nutrients to make a soldier fight three days, three nights without sleep, eat, or rest. Taste pretty nice." It was Lacus' handwriting.

"Wait. What's that bump on the bottom of the bottle?" Sai noticed a sizeable bump on the bottom. The two quickly began scratching at the bump… and they pulled out a booklet. A small booklet. Sai and Tolle quickly read it. It seems Lacus had left notes that explain this… thing.

"Caution. Do NOT use it in liquid form before being diluted at **least** 5 times. Using the pure and undiluted form by even a single teaspoon is considered an overdose. The drug will not only deprive the subject the need to sleep and rest, it also increases the strength of the subject several times normal, however, it was so strong it also blow all senses away, lead to an unintended side effect of the loss of sanity and the total shutdown of all higher brain function. The infected will be extremely aggressive, extremely fast, with highly increased strength parameter far above the norm. If the subject was already strong from the beginning, then that parameter will be increased appropriately.

Symptoms include: salivating, drooling, increased muscle mass, increased aggression to the point of mindless savagery, unfocused eyes, physical condition will be visibly buffed up, and of greater mystery: infected subjects develop a POWERFUL urge to BITE the uninfected. Upon second observation, I found the compound is extremely infectious. Upon ingestion, within seconds the compound will be absorbed into the bloodstream at a very rapid pace. The compound was made from a virus, and thus it has an infectious nature. It will bind with the red blood cells, causing the swelling of veins, generating a distinct blue vein symptom. The compound will also bind itself to the saliva gland of the infected, and as that saliva laced their mouths, a bite is laced with that infectious compound. Seeing the bite is delivered with strengthened jaw muscle, the teeth will, without fail, always sink all the way down to the nearest blood vessel, which will generally deliver the compound straight into the bloodstream, effectively 'infecting' the victim.

NOTE: By no means are the infected victims dead. Observation of an infected victim's vitals found that the victim is still very much alive, extremely healthy and at top peak physical condition. But while under the effects of this drug, the loss of the brain's higher function resulted in the subject degenerate down to its baser instincts. Simply put, they will act like the stereotypical 'zombie'. However, fair warning: unlike the slow moving stereotypical zombies, these zombies are super zombies. They're fast, they're strong, and they're virtually unstoppable.

P.S.: Suggestion in the event of breakout: Make sure to leave behind a will."

The note ended. Tolle and Sai looked at each other… and then they turned to the mess hall… in the time it took for them to finish the note, they have become the only people within that mess hall that has yet been bitten.

Which is another way of saying they're being surrounded by roughly a few hundred living breathing zombies on super steroid, including their best friend who is a blacklist captain, and three other ranking officers, all of them are their teachers and every one of them is already as strong as hell to begin with.

Sai and Tolle quickly turned around, and bolted out of the back door of the kitchen.

And all hell broke loose as every last one of the steroid zombies charged through everything.

The two cause of all is now running for all their lives worth. Soon, the white dreadnought was completely overrun. Steroid Zombies began to swarm all over the place, crunching and converting everyone they can get their teeth in.

CRUNCH!

"Ah, Tenny? What are yo-GYAAAAAARGHH!"

CRUNCH! CRUNCH!

"GAAAARGGHHH!"

CRUNCH!

Pretty soon, the zombies began taking over the ship, one room at a time, one bite after another, and yet many still had yet to realize there's an outbreak happening…

"Oh captain, didn't see you there… AAAAAAAAARGHHHH!"

The worst part, the Captains had become infected as well. When people of that kind of power was being super doped… it's a disaster.

"What the hell men? What the hell!?" A bunch of guys were running for their lives as Kira used shunshin to teleport inbetween his targets and bite them by the neck one by one. "I'm not on the menu! I'm not on the menu!" Anyone tried to stop him were quickly put down with incredible precision and skills, then he bit them. It seems when all common sense was blown away, some things still remained within instinctive level. Unfortunately, constantly practiced combat skills are among them. "Since when a cook can-GAAAAAAARGHH!" Kira, and an army of zombies he turned personally swarmed the entire hallway, biting everyone in their way…

They tried to resist but…

A soldier was holding his spear with trembling hands… facing him was his trainer, Murrue, drooling, foaming… and another zombified guy was hanging by her clenched teeth. "GAAAAAAAAAARGGHHH!" Lacus' super soldier pill really makes these zombies unstoppable. Each one of them can go toe to toe with 5 people and come out screaming with 5 new zombie friends.

Soldiers remaining: 231

The door was kicked off the hinges by Mwu. "GAAARGHHH!" CRUNCH! A soldier crawled futilely under the table as the zombies yanked the table, ready to bite. "GAAAARRGGHHH!" CRUNCH! CRUNCH! A soldier screamed as he sank his nails to the floor while three zombies dragged him back to start biting. "HELP! GAWD! HEEEELPPP!" CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!

Soldiers remaining: 134

No escape…

Three soldiers ran to the rooftop, CRUNCH! Only one made it. CRUNCH! When he did, he was welcomed by a waiting army of zombies. CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH! "GUOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!" Even FUJI was infected! The giant zombie roared loudly swinging his fists like King Kong.

Soldiers remaining: 34

No exception…

A guy is still sitting on a toilet taking a dump when a zombie walked in. "Oh for fuck's sake-ARAAAAAAARGHHHH!"

Soldiers remaining: 12

NO MERCY!

Lacus was calmly working in her atelier when the door was busted open, revealing a maddened Kira. "Arara?"

CRUNCH!

Soldiers remaining: 2

The two being: Sai and Tolle who miraculously survived all this.

Now, they're hiding at the highest point of this ship, the Archangel Bridge Tower, hugging each other with clattering teeth. "What-should-we-do-what-should-we-do-what-should-w e-do-what-should-we-do-"

BANG!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!" Both screamed, soiling themselves.

BANG! BANG!

The zombie had finally reached their spot, and now they're banging the door.

CR-CRASHH!

Arms suddenly smashed through the ceiling.

"AAAAAAARGGHGHH!" Both screamed even louder, snot and tears free flowing.

CRASHH!

Arms smashed through the floor!

"AAAAAAAARGGHH!" Both screamed and their souls fly out…

C-CRACKK! CRASHH! TINKLE!

Arms crashed through every wall! Every nook and cranny! There's no escape this time!

"MILLY I'M SORRY I CHEATED WITH THREE GIRLS WHILE WE'RE DATING!" Terrified beyond reason, Tolle screamed to no one in particular.

At that point, an arrow bust through the wall and landed right in between the two last survivors and an army of steroid zombies. The arrow was quickly identified as the green explosive sword arrow of the Midori Shiki. Of greater note, the arrow contained a vial of pink liquid. The green blade sword arrow promptly burst with green fire before it momentarily exploded full force. The entire bridge tower was engulfed in pinkish white smoke.

Sai and Tolle, still hugging one another, faces smeared with tears and snot, observe this weird phenomenon. The growling and yelling stopped. And then, one by one, the Zombies blinked several times as sanity returned to their eyes. Tolle blinked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Hey… What the HEY!? They're back to normal!"

Sai looked at this pink smoke. "This smoke must be the antidote!" Sai further analyze the situation, and he managed to piece it together. "It's Kage and Hikari! No. It's Hikari! She must've had the antidote all along!"

Just as Sai had suspected, up on another tower, a cured Kira used the Midori Shiki to deliver the antidote given by Lacus, healing the ship's crews one shot at a time. Kage pulled the Midori Shiki and let loose another shot to another part of the ship, creating a towering explosion of antidote gas. With just a couple of shots, there were but a few infected zombies left, and they were quickly tracked and cured.

30 minutes later…

A battered and bruised Sai and Tolle, the two culprit of this whole Zombie incident was brought before the tribunal.

Which consist of a pissed off Mwu, a glaring Murrue, and an indifferent Kage.

"Sai Argyle… Tolle Koenig…! I hope you two had made your peace…!" Mwu cracked his itching knuckles. "There will be the devil to pay for all this…!"

"Of all the pranks you two pulled… this is by far the most devastating." Murrue frowned. "Don't expect us to pull our punches here."

"I'm afraid you will pull your punches." Kage suddenly spoke.

Everyone looked at Kage. Natarle clearly protested. "Captain Kage! They practically stolen a highly dangerous substance which they use with reckless abandon-"

"I'm the one who made sure the super soldier Omega drug will be poured into the noodles." Kage immediately admitted, much to everyone's shock. "Everything that happened was by design. I convinced the cook to try ask Tolle and Sai about the whole 'Kira needs to cook' deal. I'm guessing Tolle would take the initiative to volunteer and cook something. I also guessed that, with the shortage of spices, they'll be a bit desperate; desperate enough to storm Hikari's private storage of medicinal menagerie in order to bring some 'kick' into their dishes. They will DEFINITELY strike Hikari's atelier, seeing that's the only source for unique consumable items. Tolle, when you took the medicine from Hikari's atelier, I take it you find that one amidst other questionable materials? Materials like… bloat toad tongue essence and… and… pickled salamander eyeballs… the only stuff that seem edible amidst a macabre of disgusting stuffs you wouldn't want to put in your mouth?"

Tolle dumbly nodded, while everyone paled. "Yeah?"

"Thought so. I knew that you will try to find something that sounds less dangerous. I made sure Hikari locked away the most dangerous stuff, but leave behind a distinctly relatively safe item amidst a whole cohort of bizarre objects. When you're desperate… and you benchmarked something with the word 'taste quite nice' with other twitching and staring stuff… that would be pushing it." Kage smiled innocently behind his mask.

Tolle is seriously… SERIOUSLY freaked out. He knew Kira was a genius strategist… but that's like borderline prophetic. They were dancing in the palm of his hand like a puppet. "Kage…" Tolle gulped. "You're saying THIS is your idea of a prank?"

"No~o. I'm just your friend who had known you for 3 good long years. Known you well enough to foresee what you will do given certain circumstances… particularly when you have too much time on your hands… and too much imagination on your heads." And still Kira smiled like a Buddha behind his mask while his friends were completely scared shitless.

"Give them a taste of their own medicine." Kage added calmly. "Sides… how long does it take before you two will play some disastrous trick at me eh? Do unto others before the do unto you. That's my pranking motto. Hah!" Kage's eyes curved happily at the two fallen pranksters.

Everyone paled and solemnly swear to never encourage Kage into the pranking business ever again.

"Kid… I understand if you want to get back on them for us… but this is kinda overkill." Mwu laughed nervously.

"I'm not doing this for you. I've already got earlier contract. Here they come now." Kage motioned his two clients to come closer and reveal themselves.

Tolle soiled himself again.

"**Tolle Koenig… You will explain to me about these 3 girls you cheated with while you're dating with me."** a certain archer girlfriend who happened to know how to lip-read…

Sai sweat buckets.

"**Sai Argyle… the sum of all the questions done by my students today are 13,500 multiple questions, 9,800 short question, and 10 4,000 words essays. For stealing a precious sample from my private storeroom, YOU owe me DOUBLE that amount."** And a pissed off armored doctor who just lost an extremely valuable specimen.

And while the two convicted were dragged to suffer the wrath of a woman scorned that hell hath not, Kage turned to the masses. "Now, I just showed you all a practical application of my first principle of composing a good strategy: you let them know your 2 or 3 steps ahead, thus ensuring they will move exactly the way you wanted them to, while you planned several steps beyond those known 2-3 steps to deal with those incoming moves."

The dumbstruck soldiers nodded dumbly. Their heads nearly short-circuited. Nearly.

"Right. And here's the good part. While we've given you the antidote that returned your common sense, that super drug is still very much in effect and keep you on hyperdrive. You guys wouldn't feel hungry, you wouldn't feel tired at all for the whole damn day, hell, you might just as well skip on sleeping for the next 3 days. Plenty of time for all of us to have a super intensive training for 3 days 3 nights."

Everyone jawdropped. "EEEEEEEEEEEERGHH!?"

"Which means: NO REST! NO SLEEP! NO EATING! NO LOITERING! MOVE THOSE ASSES NOW YOU LAZY BUMS! START RUNNING!" Kage roared and the soldiers, nearly crying in utter sorrow, start doing their marathon across the decks of the 1.5 km long 800 meters wide battleship. "RUN! RUN! RUN! ONE! TWO! ONE! TWO!" They became more motivated when Kage added an incentive by aiming and firing his a breath of flame (at low output setting) at the asses of those who are at the last of the line, giving them an My-Ass-On-Fire speed boost to the front line. And so on and so on.

When they complained, Kage further added: "POP QUIZ! WHAT'S THE COUNTER FOR THE ARROW FORMATION!?"

The soldiers gaped. What the, he's gonna give them pop quizzes while they're doing an Indian running marathon?

BOOM!

When they can't answer in 5 seconds, Kage fired a Midori Shiki (again low output setting) randomly, blowing some of them until they're ash black. "IF YOU GUYS STILL HAVE ENERGY TO MOAN, READ YOUR DAMN STRATEGY BOOKS! ANOTHER POP QUIZ!"

Everyone gaped. So basically, they had to study their strategy booklet while doing a full speed marathon while they're being chased by their Hell's Instructor of a Captain.

BOOM!

And with this DAMN super steroid preventing them from sleeping or feeling tired, they can't give an excuse that they're tired. Not when they couldn't sleep even if they want to…

BOOM!

Welcome to Hell.

BOOOM!

Ever since that day, everyone gained a new respect for the concept of rest and recovery.

The menu: Hell's Sergeant Super Stamina Steroid Blue Ramen officially becomes the most hated dish on the mess hall.

Of another note, two screams were heard endlessly throughout their sleepless night…

"Milly! Please! NOT the ass! NOT the ASS!"

**000000000000**

The next day…

As expected, everyone is still feeling the effects of the super steroid. Kage called off their training at 3 AM under the promise they will continue at 6 AM: they were ordered to study the strategy book AFTER they washed themselves clean; every single one of them had tasted a healthy dose of Kage's Midori Shiki and fireballs and thus they were all ash black. At 6, they'll have an exam, with a promise of an even more intensive training to those who failed… or missed it. Detentions would include 2,000 squat jumps, 2,000 sit ups, and all other punishments and their thousands.

Meanwhile, Kage also took a break-so to speak-he doesn't feel sleepy or tired at all. That super steroid is just too good. There he saw George at their usual meeting place… he looked… weary.

"I'm truly sorry about this." Kage started.

"Ah, no worries, no worries." George chuckled. "Thanks to this drug, I don't feel sleepy at all and I can finally finish that book that always gets me sleepy whenever I read the damn story. Hah!" George laughed, but then he quickly stopped, holding his jaw. "It's just… I don't think I'll ever be able to remove the memory of biting my own personal guard with my own teeth. I can still taste the blood. Sorry boys."

The Elite Troopers groaned. They all now got a nice bite-mark somewhere in their body.

"And Fllay?"

"Oh she's lucky. The Civilian Area was relatively untouched."

"Of course. I don't poison my own men without making sure the civilians will be well away from danger."

"Pretty fortunate for the doctor to come up with the antidote."

"No, she didn't come up with anything. She already has the antidote. It's an old creation of hers. She made the antidote a long time ago. And I've procured it before I started the whole thing. I would never start a disaster without making sure I can put an end to it myself. That's the second-"

"The second-?"

"No. Never mind. Just talking to myself. Ha-ha." Kage chuckled grounded to a halt, replaced by a cold gaze as he observed his men walking around the fortress from where he was standing, mumbling and grumbling around as they studied the book that he gave them. '…that's right. That's my second principle that I haven't taught to my men, as well as my answer if they ever turned against me: The Deterrence Principle. Always think of two: the plan and the counter plan. Anything I create… plans, weapons, **people**… I also know how to UN-create them.'

"Umm… Kage?" George peeked at Kage's cold gaze. Kage's cold ruthless gaze momentarily reverted back to his kind eyes. "Sorry. Kinda lost in my own thoughts. By the way… you still remember where we were before we were interrupted yesterday?"

"We were talking about the members of the Arsenal Five. The Technician and the Tuners. I've mentioned Seras and Walter, Maka and Soul."

"Right. About those tuners. The way you put it, those tuners are essential in keeping the Arsenal Gear in working capacity. You mentioned if the technician was killed, the tuner will have to take up the mantle. What happened if the Tuners were killed anyway?"

George nodded. "As you say, there will always be death toll amongst the tuners. That's why they have a facility used to train tuners. And some technicians also possess some idea on how to fine tune their own weapons, seeing some of them were ex-tuners. Why, there's one Arsenal Girl who is both a technician and a tuner!"

**000000000000**

Shanghai…

In a certain workshop with the word Genesis written on the signboard…

"I told you before, your sniper rifle is okay!"

"Okay shit! I can't even bullseye a target 800 meters away! I want my money back!"

"B… But a sniper rifle was not designed to fire farther than 610 meters! Well, at least ordinary sniper rifles… ANYWAY! No refund!"

"Well then at least get someone else to fix the rifle will you!?"

The clerk girl's protesting face turned gloomy. "Someone like my boss!?"

The protesting Trooper's ferocious face also instantly turned into a blushing fanboy's face. The jig is out. "Oh… well, yes! I want her to check up on my gun! And probably… ask her out on a date or something…"

Veins popping out of the clerk girl's head. Everyday it's the same story. Some Trooper became an instant fanboy who fell in love at first sight at her boss, and then tried to find any excuse, complaining about any inexistent damage, troubling the interns to no end with irrational request that all boils down to one thing: they just want to woe her. "Sorry. She's not here right now."

"WHAT!?" The man roared again. "Where is she!?"

"Outside. Doing her thing."

"Her… thing!?"

Yep. There's another reason why this fanboy problem will never cease to exist…

On the roofs of shanghai, a girl with a voluptuous figure were jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

"Ahaha!"

She wears a plain single-piece white clothes that reached down her waist and it barely covered her butt. She also wear a officer's hat and a pair of goggles. A badge with an X symbol is placed on the said hat.

"Kyaha!"

Despite her rather revealing clothing, the girl seem oblivious to the fact that the provocative sight of her lower area is attracting unwanted attention (hence the reason for the Fanboy Problem). In fact, she was laughing and yelling as she skate her way, jumping from rooftop to rooftop at incredibly high speed. Eventually she reached the end of a rooftop and she just jumped to the air, with nothing to land on but the ground several stories below. The girl smirked at such certain death predicament.

"Ha!"

On her feet, her legs are covered in black stockings that reached up to her thigh, and yet she also wears a metallic high heeled boots. Of particular interest on her high heeled boots is that the front sole of each boot has four wheels, arranged inline. This allows the girl to skate her way on the rooftops of the cities houses and buildings. And yet… it's not some normal inline skate shoes either. The whole boots stretched up all the way up to just below her knees. With armors and various others metallic parts, it's more akin to a High heeled feminine greaves. The said girl is also equipped with a pair of gauntlets that covered all the way up to her elbow. There's a stylized writing on the boots, naming its Arsenal Gear: **Messerschmitt Stiletto Magnum Derringer Skater Armature.**

She pointed her heels to the back and stretched out both her arms backward. And then with a loud roar, the hidden high powered gun installed on her heels and gauntlet armguards suddenly discharged, its powerful recoil violently propel the skater girl even farther across the ground, higher up to the sky, and of greater importance to the girl, even blindingly faster. She squealed in exhilarating happiness when she got her wish.

"YEAH! WHEEEEEEEE!"

She acrobatically spiral around as she flew, closing her eyes, stretching her body to feel the wind blowing against her chest. Her smile showed she enjoyed every minute of it. When she reluctantly opened her eyes again, she was welcomed with her next destination, a narrow gangway of two buildings, filled with gauntlets of obstacles of pipes, wires, and a bunch of other life threatening obstructions for someone currently moving at her speed.

The girl smirked. She had no intention of slowing down. If anything, she would rather go faster. She narrowed her body and narrowly entered the slim opening. A pipe was blocking her way, but she stretched out her hand grabbed the pipe and hanged by it, swinging around by it several times, not to slow down, but to built momentum for an even faster ride. She spin several times with the pipe as the axis, and on the nth spin, she fired her Heel gun again, hurling her high up to the sky. Her inline skate wheels touched the wall and she literally skate vertically up. Some wires are coming towards her. She flexibly twisted her body, dodging and avoiding the wires by paper thin margin, making through the narrowest of openings. She parkouring her obstacles up the wall. In fact, she even made a sport out of some of the obstacles. Turning pipes into tracks for her inline parkour skating.

Finally, she reached the final opening with another discharge, she burst high out of the buildings, welcomed by the rays of the sun illuminating her womanly figure to a silhouette. Her laughing face was obvious as she flew in the air, dancing in the blue and white sky. As before, she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of wind allover her body. This time, she kept her eyes closed a little longer. She's in complete ecstasy and she loathe to let it pass so soon.

However the thing that awoke her from her daze of happiness was something that increased her joy. The chirping of a swallow bird.

The girl opened her eyes and saw her friend, the Swallow. "Hi there, Messerschmitt the 2nd! Aww, you win!" The girl happily touched the swallow's talon while she's still float in the sky, riding the momentum. The bird, which has been given the same name as the Arsenal Gear of the said girl also happily chirped at its mistress. The girl spotted a tall pagoda, some distance away from the two. "Race ya?"

The swallow chirped in an agreement.

And Simca **(4****th**** Lieutenant, Arsenal Gear Master Tuner, Arsenal Five Second in Command, Nickname: the Migratory Bird, Squadron: Genesis Tools Tul To, Specialty: Aerial Parkour expert, High Agility Free running combat, CQC)** once again boosted away as to the sky as two raced once again to the goal line.

**000000000000**

"Oookay… now it's getting really weird." Kage scratched his head upon finished hearing about Simca's addiction to her highspeed sky race utilizing her Arsenal gear, which takes form as Gauntlets and greaves.

"Weird? What weird?"

"It's just… the way you describe them: the way they fight, their preferences… Why do I get the feeling I've seen this pattern before…" Kage racked his brains trying to remember. Something seems awfully familiar about the way George describe these five girls. "Umm… so… we have a… a heavy weapons experts whose heavy weapons is both an anti tank semi automatic rifle mixed up with battering ram for punching gloves… then we got a sniper whose rifle is also a scythe… and then we have a skater girl whose gauntlets and greaves are lined with large caliber magnum derringers… this is just a guess… the next one… will incorporate along the line of… swords?"

George blinked in surprise. "And how did you know that? The next Arsenal Five is indeed a swordswoman!"

"I'll explain later. You continue on sir."

"The next one is… well… She likes going solo. And… she's an ex-Tuner turned Technician. It seems anyone who tried to use her Arsenal gear just ended up dead. Then she finally used it herself, and she become its technician AND its occasional tuner ever since. Simca constantly complained that every tuner she paired with her ended up dead as well. Thusly, she doesn't have tuner – well… she constantly changed it because they kept getting killed… so instead, she had an undertaker for a partner."

**000000000000**

The floor was cold.

A group of at least a hundred knights surrounded an old sack, besieging it.

"H… Hey…" a weak voice muttered.

"What's all this about?" A senior fire knight suddenly appeared and approached his besieging Knight.

The Knights flabbergasted. "Ah, my Lord!"

"I feel… cold…" the weak voice in the darkness continued.

The Fire Knight looked at his junior Knights. They all looked weary, battered, and more than anything, completely scared shitless. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Sorry, my Lord. But just a while ago, we were under attack." The Knight began explaining. "It started with a simple supply line attack, two days back. We saw some Alliance soldiers escorting a carriage of supplies. We attacked them. We took care all of them and get our hands on the supply."

Another Knight followed suit. "But then again, one managed to escape. We know he would undoubtedly report back, so we give chase. The guy's a runner for sure."

"Am I going to die…?" the weak sound followed.

"No, you won't." a firm voice gave an answer, coming from atop the weak sound. The owner of the weak voice is resting on the firm voice's owner's lap.

"Next thing we knew, we were ambushed. One moment it was there, a moment later it was from another direction… it's… it's like a ghost. We were being shot at from every direction. We… don't know how many are there. We panicked and we sent a runner, asking for some help." The Knight quickly get to the important point. "But right after that, Waldo got a lucky shot and nailed one of them. That's when we realized there were only three of them."

"THREE!?" The Fire Knight gaped.

"Yeah. We got one, the other two quickly grabbed her and retreated. We give chase."

"Her!?" The more the Fire Knight heard it, the more ludicrous it sounded.

"I… wanted… to do more… I'm… sorry…" the weak voice in the dark grew steadily weaker. The wound given to her by the knight is bleeding her life out dry.

"Ssshh… say no more." Another voice replied more gently. "Rest. You'll be fine."

"Let me get his straight. You dunderheads get battered by a girl!?"

"Actually all three of them are girls." One Knight commented. But that only made the Fire Knight grew angrier.

"We chased them, and now, we managed to corner them up in that sack over there." The Knights finally pointed at the old beaten sack, where their three quarries are laying inside.

Meanwhile, inside, the dying girl's condition continues to deteriorate. The remaining two girls exchanged looks, with the first girl's blue eyes met with bespectacled green ones and both understand what will happen soon. The Blue eyed girl looked down at the dying girl. "Hey… what's your color?"

"You mean… my favorite color?" The girl chuckled as blood trickled on the edge of her lips. "…yellow. I like yellow."

"Yellow. The yellow burns like gold. Gold, color of royalty and sunflower. Good color."

The girl smiled. But she choked several times again, spurting red blood. "It's only been awhile… Lt. but… it's… f…" the girl's hand went completely cold as her breathing stop.

The remaining two girls understand the girl had passed away. The blue eyed girl gently removed the girl's head from her lap and placed her on the ground. "Deadmaster… you know what to do." She turned to the green eyed girl who nodded.

The Fire Knight growled in annoyance. "So it's just 2 girls and one soon to be dead girl. What the hell am I doing here? Can't you guys handle it?"

"We're about to. Sorry to trouble you My Lord."

The Fire Knight shook his head and turn around, preparing to leave. "Report back to me immediately as soon as you're done."

"It shouldn't be too long my lord. Besides, it seems the only one who can fight is that one tiny albino skinned girl."

Upon hearing that certain characteristics, the Fire Knight stopped on his tracks. "Albino skinned girl?" the Knight turned around and looked at the knight. "About so high? With black twin tailed hair? One longer than the other?"

"Yes."

"Blue eyes. Often wearing a black string bikini with a big scar on her exposed waist?"

The exact details that the Fire knight described began to trouble the other Knights greatly. "…yes!"

"And carrying around one really BIG gun?"

And now the Knights were really confused. "…how did you know…?"

Upon that confirmation, the Fire Knight's eyes widened in horror. "Arm yourself! ARM YOUR GOD DAMN SELF!"

No sooner than he said that, they heard a short humming from inside the shack, and the next instance, a burst of hot blue stream of fire blasted out of the sack and hit the Fire Knight in full. The next moment, all that was left of the unfortunate fire knight was the burnt stump of his lower waist.

The Knights turned to where the blast came from. All they saw, is a smoking barrel from a big ass gun, a large glowing white hot blade attached to the underside of the said gun… and of greater horror than all of this combined… a pair of cold blue furious eyes glaring at them from the dark. They rubbed their eyes in disbelief. The left blue eye looked as if it was blazing with blue fire.

Metallic footsteps were heard as the blue eyes girl walked out of the shack. Just like the late Fire Knight had said. The girl wears a string bikini top, and a pair of shorts, with bags for stashing supplies and equipment including a pair of Katana rested on her left waist. A pair of sidearm was slung on her chest, strapped beneath her chest garments. A large scar that looked like a giant cut can be seen around her midriff. Over her minimal clothing, she wears a long unbuttoned trench jacket, made of a very dark blue colored Kevlar, with white stripes along the edges and on the long double sleeves, the loose ones reaching just above her elbows and a skin tight ones covering all the way down. Said jacket also supported a hood, albeit it's currently swept back. Both of her hands are covered in armored black gloves, also covering her skin tight sleeves. She wears thigh-high stockings with straps to mount various tools and equipments. And her legs are covered in armored greaves.

Her left arm brandished a massive gun that's about as long as the wielder. It was made entirely of black metal, with nuts and bolts tied everything together in several parts. An equally massive blade can be seen at the underside of the barrel. The girl's arm vanished beneath its massive armguard, no doubt holding the trigger of this disproportionately huge firearm. Which brings them the unbelievable fact that the girl is holding the gun with one arm without even straining herself. But the most interesting equipment is a massive star like apparatus attached to her rear waist. It shares the same black metal design with the giant gun, and it is composed of five large rombhoid shaped cases arranged in the shape of a star pointing up with a reversed pentagonal centerpiece. One case at the uppermost part was missing, and at the center pentagon there's a Badge with an X numeral on it, a symbol for all members of the Arsenal Five. Of greater interest, her badge also supported a star at the background, denoting her position as something more.

The girl has a white skin, almost pale rather than creamy, with clear glowing blue eyes, almost luminescent in the shade of the shadows. But of greater attraction was the glowing blue tattoo encircling her left eye, drawn in the likeness of a blazing fire. The unnatural glowing made it looked like they were blazing like real fire.

Inside the shack, her partner began singing a requiem for the dead.

_Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine,__  
_

As the Dead Master sings, one Kuroi Mato **(3****rd****Lieutenant, Arsenal Five ****Team Leader****, Nickname: Black Rock Shooter, Squadron: None, Specialty: Commando, One (Wo)Man Army), **burst out of the shack, carrying her Arsenal Gear, out for blood.

_et lux perpetua luceat eis.__  
_

Hurling to the sky, the Black Rock Shooter aimed her giant gun at the army of knights. It momentarily hummed again as if charging. A cylindrical part of the giant black gun glows hot as it spins faster. After a short charge, the Arsenal Technician pressed the trigger, unleashing another blast of white hot blue stream of high pressurized flame. Kuroi swing her giant gun, and the stream of blue white fire sweep across the field like giant fire blade, incinerating every knight in its way, vaporizing them armor and flesh. Upon landing, the superheated blade cleaved through another knight like butter.

_Te decet hymnus Deus, in Sion,__  
_

Using her giant gun-sword, Mato sliced the first three knights, bisecting them to separate pieces. A Knight charged forward, trying to flank the girl. She pointed her giant gun and fired another burst of flame. The knight tried to block the burst, but the flame was too hot. It easily penetrated his shield, melting everything behind it. But a while later, the stream of fire ended abruptly. The Arsenal Technician pressed the trigger of her gun several times. Nothing came out. Out of ammo. Without stopping, the girl spun her giant gun and grabbed the still hot barrel. With a yank, she tore away the huge center gun of her Gear and she jerked it. When she did, she seems to have activated some internal spring mechanism, as the barrel shortened to nearly a third its original length, folded in, and the two plates enclosing its sides enclosed the shortened barrel, becoming a compact rombhoid black metallic case, exactly identical with the other cases on her back. And with that, she put the case back to where it belong, the missing upper case of the Star apparatus. Without stopping, she grabbed a second case.

_et tibi reddetur votum in Ierusalem.__  
_

The Knight clearly won't let her to her own devices and charged in. Mato easily dodged some of their attacks, and then counter attack with the giant sword of her gun, easily cleaving the knight in two, and then swing her blade horizontally to sever the legs of the other knights. This bought her some time to finish her work on this case, which is to attach the case on what appears to be the hardpoints of her giant gear. Upon entry, something was unlatched and the case opened to the side, and a 6 barreled black Gatling gun extended out, complete with a crank and a tripod extended out. She grabbed something from the apparatus behind her and pulled out a belt of ammo, attaching it to her gear. Taking aim and holding the crank, she began spinning the crank and out the rain of bullets. The Gatling gun took a terrible toll on the knights, as they did not expect a one shot flamethrower suddenly turned into a rapid firing gun.

_Exaudi orationem meam;__  
_

"What the-" A knight were ripped in half when the bullets tear through his body. The Knights quickly recovered their shock and brought up their shield. As soon as the Gatling gun aimed at the shield, the said armament was quickly filled with bullet dents, and the projectiles ricochet allover the place. The Black Rock shooter stopped, pulled her crank back and simultaneously shifted the Gatling Gun Extension back into its compact case form. In a blink of an eye, she expertly exchanged another case. Pulling a lever, the case turned into single slightly larger barrel than the Gatling gun, but significantly longer than the Flamethrower Extension, this set also comes with a sniper scope, and a muzzle extension. She attached the long Sniper barrel extension, and fired. The armor pierced the shield and punctured the wielder's chest as well. Pulling the lever to eject the spent casing, she shoots and shoots, taking down the knights. But one knight managed to approach her. Mato swing the blade of her gun, firing the rifle mid swing. Its recoil propelled her swing and cleaved the knight dead.

_ad te omnis caro veniet.__  
_

One particularly heavily armored knight endured the incoming armor piercing bullets, despite it has already made several holes on his body, and rapidly closed his distance with the girl. Perhaps it has something to with his bloodline limit that granted him some resistance to such individual attacks. Kuroi stopped firing, took off the sniper extension and grabbed another case. By the time she finished attaching the new one, the large knight is already right in front of her. Without so much as a panic, the girl stabbed the blade of her gear deep into the Knight's chest. The knight endured the stab from such a huge blade with a grunt and smirk. That is… a cocking sound and then a LOUD bang later, and the giant knight was thrown 50 feet away from the girl, missing the entire portion of his back after Mato pumped and fired her large triple barreled combat shotgun extension at point blank range. Pumping new ammos, she fired again and again, spraying the other knights with pellets of small spike balls. This time she took an active role and rushed forward towards the remaining knights, firing the shotgun at close range. The Knight's armor could not withstand the shrapnels from the shotgun, particularly when they're being blasted wholesale at close range. When they try to defend, the BR Shooter slammed her blade with force, piercing his shield and then she fired her shotgun point blank, blasting the shield and the knight to scrapheap.

_Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine,__  
_

There's only a few of them left, alas, the shotgun stopped firing. Out of ammo. The knight tried to seize this chance and approached her again. Thinking fast, she detached the shotgun extension and yanked it out midair. She kicked the extension to an approaching knight, hitting him hard by the head, knocking him back and the case bounced to the sky. While the shotgun case is still midair, Mato grabbed the last case, pressed the right lever, and the case opened up, revealing the normal arm cannon extension. Attaching the extension, Mato quickly shoot every approaching knight in the head, firing huge slugs that cratered its target to a bloody pulp. Using the recoil from each firing, the Technician swing the large gun in a roundhouse arc, shooting every approaching knight that fell into her aim in the horizontal sweep. The last knight was too close, but it didn't matter. The last shot propelled her gun into a slash and the last knight was cleaved clean in the chest. When the last knight fell dead, the Shotgun extension case finally fell and landed accurately into her open palm.

_et lux perpetua luceat eis._

Just as the Dead Master finished her requiem song, she also stopped hearing the sound of battle. Concerned, she glanced through the hole of the shack to check on the situation. Mato stood there on the ground covered with blood and misshapen bodies of knights. The result of her rampage. Mato looked at her bespectacled friend. "Yomi? You're done?"

Takanashi Yomi the Dead Master nodded. She wears a pure black gothic garment, a one piece short lacy skirt, and thigh high stockings and boots. She wears a short see through dark veil over her head, as if in mourning. Her hair is black, with a pair of curly strands of hair framing her face. Her green eyes gleamed behind her glasses. The green eyed girl noticed some blood splattered on Mato's face. "Mato." She approached her and then gently wiped the blood off her face. "It's done." As soon as she said that, the blue fire tattoo on Mato's left eye mysteriously disappeared.

Mato looked indifferent. She detached the shooter, folded it into a compact case and placed it back to the apparatus behind her together with the other weapon cases, completing the star shape. She lifted the blade part of the gun and placed it on her back, the star apparatus serves as a sheath for the blade. The blade, specifically the hardpoint where all the gun extensions were attached also showed a plaque, the name of the Arsenal Gear: **Stella Grey, Variable Threat Response Arsenal Blade**.

Mato looked dejectedly at the shack where her latest tuner just died. "Simca's gonna rattle me again."

"Let's go, Mato." Yomi replied.

"She's a good girl." Mato replied emotionlessly. "She likes yellow. That's a good color. She's a good girl."

"Mato…" Yomi suddenly embraced Mato's left arm. "Come on. It's done."

The BR Shooter looked at the Dead Master. "She's… a good girl."

"I know." Yomi nodded and looked at Mato. Her green eyes looked almost pleading. "I know. Let's go. Ok, Mato?"

Mato finally moved and start walking with Yomi at her side, leaving the carnage behind as Yomi rested her head on Mato's shoulder.

**000000000000**

"Right… who's the last member?"

"The last member… I'm afraid to say I don't know." George mourned his lack of knowledge. "I've never seen the fifth member in person. And yet all four known members insisted to maintain the name Arsenal Five."

Kage blinked. "Hmm… is it not the Captain? Captain Rena Imelia? Won't it be somewhat awkward that her crew possesses super weapons and she did not?"

"Well, Captain Imelia does possess her own Arsenal Gear… but rumor has it she rarely needed it. In fact, another rumor suggests that she once fought with all five members of the Arsenal Five and won WITHOUT her Arsenal Gear."

"Interesting."

That was when Kage noticed Murdoch was coming their way, looking pale and somewhat frightened. He's looking at him and motioned something. It seems he had something to report.

"Mr. George, excuse me for a moment."

George watched as Kage talked with Murdoch. He couldn't quite catch the topic, but the tanned man looked quite pale as he explained something to Kage. And when he's done, Kage tucked his head up. He turned to George. "Mr. Allister… I have good news and bad news."

"Let's hear it, captain. The good news first?"

"Good news. At the present course and speed, we'll be reaching Shanghai Harbor in… a week. Maybe less."

George nodded and smiled. "I see. Bad news?"

"Bad news is… when we get there, we won't stop. This over 100,000 long tons worth of floating solid steel is going to crash uncontrollably into one of the busiest and most densely populated harbor in the world."

George eyes widened. "Oh… okay. I can see how that will be bad for business."

**000000000000**

**000000000000**

**House of Clyne **

**Part 2**

At roughly this time, George finally established the Zaft Empire, and was crowned the new Crimson Emperor, and Laweyna, though she will never became Queen, was named the Hakutenkun. The first one ever, she was below only one person but above millions of others. Many clans come to pledge loyalty to newly crowned Emperor: Zala, Vi Britannia, Joule, Elthman, and, to Laweyna's surprise, Clynes. From them, Laweyna learnt that the rest of her clan had finally learnt what truly happened and who she really is. They told her that ever since her exile, her family had done everything in their power to erase her existence from every record, pretending she never existed, and everyone had thought she was but a crippled maid. When the truth came out they were enraged by her family's treatment of Laweyna, and the other Clynes banished her family and now had come before her to firstly beg for forgiveness and then pledge their loyalty to her, electing her as the new head of the Clan. After much contemplation, Laweyna accepted. However by tradition, the head of clan must have an heir. Laweyna, in a very un-traditional manner of interpretation of the said tradition, married her youngest brother, the mild mannered and gentle 14 year old Siegfrein Clyne, while she herself was 27 at the time. It was a marriage of convenience with no love involved, but going all the way through with this bastard marriage, Laweyna gave birth to two children that would carry on the Clyne name, her bloodline limit, and would later inherit her position as the new head of the Clyne Family when the time comes. Laweyna taught her children everything she knows. However, her children could not comprehend the full scope of Laweyna's mastery over her bloodline limit, each was able to master only half of the aspect, much to her slight disappointment. The Daughter, inheriting her mother's beauty and mercilessness, mastered Laweyna's offensive and elemental voice manipulation techniques, while the Son, inheriting his father's gentle demeanor and wisdom, mastered Laweyna's more subtle mind manipulation techniques and her voice sensory prowess.

However, distrustful of everyone other than her children, Laweyna refused to teach other members of the clans the secrets of her powers. It seems, even after all these years, Laweyna could not shake off the bitterness she felt over what her own clan had done to her. However, Siegfrein greatly disapprove her sister's monopoly on her revolutionary techniques, seeing in her skills the power needed badly by the ailing Knights of Zaft at the front, especially when the Naturals began to assault their empire more fiercely than ever. While his son shared his father's ideas, convincing the more stubborn daughter was a different story entirely. With the combination of the Clyne's manipulative sound technique from the son and the father, compounded with the daughter's close bond with the son, the daughter finally relented and began teaching her mother's ways to the rest of the clan in secret. Soon, the Clynes were divided into two: those who followed the subtle manipulative teachings of the Son in the way of Song of the Siren, and those who mastered the aggressive ways of the daughter's way of the Wail of the Banshee. Regardless, Laweyna remained the sole master of the Bloodline Limit who was able to master both ways, and none had managed to follow her achievements.

The Clynes were to benefit greatly from this, as in battle, they became a rightly feared warrior and strategist, while in the political arena, as a savvy diplomat and politician with unparalleled oratory skills. But when Laweyna learned of how her clan is mastering her ways with the aid of her own children without her permission, she was infuriated. But by then, it was too late. Her children had mastered their respective ways so thoroughly, vastly improving them with concentrated effort to such degree that, while Laweyna can still defeat them in single combat, when her children teamed up, she was no match for their combined might. Laweyna also realized the futility of her wrath. Her clan had learned her ways, and whether she likes it or not, her teachings are there to stay. Finally, reeling from her first ever defeat, Laweyna finalized the establishment of a formalized form of a school that will teach the Clyne's Tome of Songs to the entire Clyne clan, taking up the title the Matriarch of Silence as both the head of the school and clan.

But by then, the war had escalated. When news came of how the Head of the Alliance had gone crazy enough to summon daemons, Laweyna and her cello (by now had become her official symbol of office and favored 'weapon') came out of her early retirement to once again stand next to George on what would become their final campaign. As it turns out, the intensity of this battle was so unlike anything she had ever witnessed. With Regalia at their side and daemons as the enemy, it was a battle between demons and gods incarnate. Laweyna was much scarred by this ordeal, both physically and mentally, seeing and hearing too many horrors that would've driven lesser soul mad. The toll proved too much, and Laweyna seemed lost decades of her youth within weeks as her golden hair turned white overnight. Upon seeing her pale figure and hag-like appearance, Laweyna felt something… a feeling she may never come back alive from this campaign. And so, a day before her departure Laweyna summoned her family and there she named her successors: her gentler and wiser son will become the head of the clan, with his father as the Advisor, while her daughter will become the head of the School. No words were exchanged between them during this meeting. But when Laweyna is but a step away from departing for her final battle, she turned around and for the first and last time in her life, her cold, distant demeanor cracked, revealing a loving mother and wife beneath as she kissed her children and husband, bidding them wordless but heartfelt goodbye.

Laweyna finally fell in the blaze of glory during the battle of the Daemongate, at the final stages of the battle, when George attempted to close down the Daemon portal. Laweyna and a cadre of Knights as well as an aiding Samurai squad defended the First Crimson Emperor as they slaughtered all daemons that attempted to disturb him in his final task. One by one, her knights fell all around her, and she herself was struck down by a gun barrage on her being. Dying in the pool of her blood, the First Hakutenkun fell into despair… until a miracle occurred. At the end of her life, Laweyna suddenly spoke. Somehow, someway, the genetic defect that rendered her mute was gone, and thusly, for the first and last time in her life, Laweyna utilize the full range of her birthright, combined with her mastery as the Matriarch of Silence. Combining the destructive Wail of Banshee and the mind manipulation of the Song of Siren, Laweyna unleashed a scream so loud, it was said that every living creature on earth that was not within ground zero, no matter how far they are were pushed back a feet away from the epicenter of the sound explosion. The backlash thoroughly destroyed her body, but in the process also unleashed an ultra-quasi-sonic explosion of sound that blow up the insides of every enemy within range, wiping out a huge chunk of the enemy and one tenth of the planet, allowing reinforcements to push through and turned the tide long enough until George finally completed the act, sacrificing himself in the process and closed the Daemongate for good.

And while Laweyna had immortalized herself as the greatest Hakutenkun to have ever graced the house of Clyne, what her family did next seem to besmirched said sacrifice. The Zaft empire were greatly saddened and angered by the loss of their beloved Emperor. But for the Clynes, the anger was double fold. In addition to losing the Emperor, they've lost their honored matriarch. Laweyna's daughter was infuriated and proposes that they strike back at the naturals in revenge. Her son, though more patient, had also showed more inclination towards retaliatory strike. This was further supported by other prominent families, particularly the Zala. However, with their army still in tatters after the latest conflict, they're not in position for another open war. And so they came up with another solution. Back when the Land Creator was first used, Zala and Clyne both conceptualized the use of the Land Creator as a weapon of mass destruction. George of Glenn silenced such thought, calling it a murderous council of a mass murderer. Both family were convinced at the time, shelving the idea in honor of the Emperor. But now, with George passed away, the two went ahead with their plan and utilized the Land Creator in a way that is anything but wise. They raised 11 new Plant Continents in the process, but in the process it broke the Regalia, and bring about the collapse in the process. Even worse for the Clynes, the faulty use of the Regalia killed the Son, the shock of which caused the daughter to be mentally devastated, leaving the clan leaderless for some time. Siegfrein had no choice but to momentarily take control, but alas, he was not his sister, as he was unable to control and unify the clan. During that time, his clan was also blamed for the massive destruction of the world and the irreparable damage to the Regalia, the House of Clan was branded forever after as a family of sinners by the Church. Their status as a privileged clan was forever rescinded. Siegfrein, unable to cope with so much mounting pressure, disappeared for some time in a self imposed exile for a soul search. Years later, he returned, older and wiser, just in time to take charge of the once mighty clan, now in tatters and but a shadow of its former glory and had begun a slow descent to extinction.

Where they used to be aggressive and warmongering, Siegfrein began championing peace and pacifism, a proponent voice of lessening the aggression between two factions to broker peace. To make his point clear, he started by dismantling the Diamond Doom troopers, the Clyne's infamous heavy troopers, by destroying one of their trump cards: the Meteor Chariot. He personally burned the blueprint as well as ordered the destruction all existing exemplar but one. Of course, at first, these decisions were met with ferocious opposition. The Clynes were well known warriors at the time, and they loathe straying away from that path. Siegfrein was undaunted. The Clynes need to repent for their mistakes and he did not see repentance in spilling the blood of their enemies. The conflict went so bad, it threaten to tear the clan apart in two: those who supported peace, and those who wish to continue the fight. The final hammer stroke fell when, after years in melancholy, Laweyna's daughter finally regained her sanity and returned to lead the clan. When she saw what her father had done, many members believed that the Daughter would oppose her father. They were wrong. Traumatized by the death of her beloved brother, the daughter was fed up with violence and war. She supported her father's peaceful ways, and encouraged her followers to do the same, rallying the rest of the clan in the process, ergo securing Siegfrein as the new head of the clan, and paving a path towards a peaceful House of Clyne. Their vast riches, once used in the war effort, were redirected for philanthropic activities: rebuilding of schools, hospitals, farming, etc. However, many other members of the family was embittered by these changes. Some of them left the clan in pursue of their own agenda. Many of them were but minor warlords that vanished in the pages of history, never able to rise up to prominence, bar one warlord who started the London Lohengrin Crisis. But even that was brought to a swift end and became nothing more but a laughing stock by the rest of the world. Today, while the Clyne is still considered a sinner's family, they're still amongst some of the politically prominent family of the Zaft Empire, with close ties to the Emperor. Yet unlike before, no one in Zaft can synonymies Clyne family with violence. They became champion of peace and patron for all endeavors that will lead towards a peaceful end of the conflict. Then again, with the Bloody Valentine coming to pass, their effort had yet to show significant results, though in the end, Siegfrein's descendants never stopped trying.

**000000000000**

**000000000000**

**000000000000**

Laweyna is based on that cellist coordinator that often appeared on some screenshots; it's that poor girl that was getting shot by some Blue Cosmos terrorist. Only while the chellist was black-haired, Laweyna is yellow haired.

**SOOO…**

**Seeing some of the previous reviews… with all the G-Weapons, even Jaegers and Pacifista… I can't help but ask:**

**When I said 'not men…' **

**Seriously, what were you folks thinking the ****first**** time?**

**Take it easy folks. This is no time for giant larger than life creatures.**

**That one comes later. **

**Much later. You have been warned.**


End file.
